The Secret of the Idol
by PokeMaster64
Summary: Wes Ravenfield, an Umbreon who wishes to become the world's greatest treasure hunter, has been failing in trying to find anything to prove his worth. But, upon discovering a sacred idol that could bring about chaos on the world, he will journey throughout Mysto with his brother and ex-girlfriend, along with new friends along the way. As they get closer, secrets will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1: The Life of a Treasure Hunter! Enter Wes Ravenfield!**_

It was a quiet, almost eerie day in a foggy swamp. The trees were had pale green leaves with white stripes, signifying old age. The swamp water bubbled with heat, popping bog gas into the air. One wrong breath and it could kill a creature in seconds. The vines hanging from the trees swayed back and forth, but not from the wind. No, they were just waiting to catch something in their grasp. The moment the bog gas hit them, they hissed at the swamp for attacking it.

Everything in this swamp was alive and ready to kill. No one in the right mind would dare set foot inside and risk their life in such a reckless manner. But one lone soul was more than ready.

A shadowy figure ran across the swamp, being careful to avoid the vines and swamp gas. Judging by its figure, it was a four legging fox of some kind. Its red eyes gleamed in the shadows, filled with curiosity and greed. It was looking for something. It was determined to find its target.

It sniffed the ground and searched around the area. It has been tracking something for the past few hours and was close to finding it. It tapped the ground and sniffed a bit more.

With a smirk, it stepped out of the shadows. A male Umbreon. He wore a black traveler's fedora, brown jacket with a white undershirt, and dark gray cargo pants. Around his body was a black messenger bag with a white 'X' across the middle. His eyes gleamed with excitement, after searching for hours, he found what he was looking for.

He pawed at the ground, trying to look for something in particular. A pressure plate? Perhaps a lever? Maybe a button? Anything that acted as a switch. He could smell his prize underneath.

He parted some dirt, revealing a small indentation in the ground. He leaned down and eyed it. It was a button. He grabbed a stick with his teeth and stuck it down the thin opening. He forced it down as hard as possible, hoping to activate the mysterious button.

Unfortunately, due to the age of the stick and button, he ended up snapping the stick in half. He groaned and spat the stick out. He looked down the hole again. He should have guessed. It was jammed.

"Oh course…" he muttered. He sighed and scratched his head. "Okay, think. Think, think, think…" He looked around at his surroundings, trying to find a suitable stick. Unfortunately, all of them looked just as frail as the one he used. The thicker ones were too big to fit down the hole. He sighed and tapped his chin before gasping. "Right, my bag!" He sat on his rear and opened up his bag. He poked his head in.

The inside of the bag was bizarre and freaky. The inside looked like a cosmic void. And in this cosmic void was a collection of stuff. Some of the items included odd looking amulets and charms. Even a book shelf filled with books floated around. There was also several miscellaneous items, such as bats, bowling balls, various instruments, old food he'll need to throw out later…pretty much various stuff.

Though, there was an abundant amount of treasure. Gold, silver, bronze, platinum and much more. Along with golden chalices, silver dishes, treasure chests, and much, much more. He drooled a bit upon seeing the gold. He has been accused many times of being greedy. Yes, that's pretty much considered a bad thing. But he can't help it. Treasure makes him happy. He wouldn't be a good treasure hunter if he didn't like treasure.

He shook his head and wiped the drool. He needed to focus. He checked around, looking for the item he needed. He smiled upon seeing it caught on a folder. It was a short, metal pipe. It was sturdy and looked to be a bit smaller than the hole. Perfect.

"Come to Papa!" he shouted as he gestured it over.

As if it heard him, it floated over to his paws. He grabbed it and unhooked it from the folder.

"Perfect. Huh, what's this?" He opened it up, then rolled his eyes. "Bleh, just wanted posters." He threw it away and pulled himself out of the bag. The folder drifted in cosmic space, slightly open. It revealed several posters of him, with quite the bounty on his head.

He closed the bag and spun the pipe in his paw. "One hidden and abandon temple full of possibilities and treasure coming up!" He struck the pipe down the hole.

Nothing happened for a few moments. He looked around, hoping to see if any changes occurred to the earth. He frowned and violently jabbed the inside of the hole.

"Open! Open! Open!" His eyes widened when he heard a crack. He looked around as a crack circled around him. "Oh no…" He yelped as he fell through a large hole that collapsed into the ground.

The debris crashed into stone pillars that were toppled over. The Umbreon would have followed them down if it weren't for the rope he pulled out just in the nick of time. He held on by his teeth, allowing him to wipe his forehead in relief. "That was close," he said with his mouth full. He looked down. Well, he found the temple…what was left of it, that is.

While he could see the temple floors, the ground under them was pitch black. His ears twitched as an echo occur from the bottom. The debris must have finally hit the ground. That was going to be a long drop. The temple itself was a mess. The once pure white stone has grayed over time, covered in swamp life.

He lowered himself down and tugged on the rope. A chunk of temple fell off and nailed him in the head. His eyes spun as he stumbled back and forth, nearly falling off the ledge a couple of times. Luckily, he got his bearings in check and stopped himself.

"Alright, focus." He leaned down and started sniffing. "If other treasure hunters came down here, I just need to look for the path with the most damage. So, that way!" He pointed towards a bridge that looked, and probably was, unstable. "Fortunately for me, I can just skip this part." He pulled out an amulet from inside his shirt.

A five sided amulet that looked like an upside-down trapezoid. It was a grim gray coloring and had a skull in the center of it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The amulet glowed purple. The light spread around him and change his form. His body, clothes, everything, turned into dark wisps. He became a floating shadow.

He opened his eyes, which were white and vacant. He spun around and flew in circles like a ghost, enjoying the form he took on multiple times before. "Sweet!" He floated over the bridge and landed on the other side. He glowed in the purple light again and reverted to his normal form.

He looked ahead at a dark hallway. He glanced to the side and saw a circular tray. On it was burned up wood. Near it was a small stone channel with ancient ruin signs on the inside walls. It ran from the tray toward the hallway.

The Umbreon narrowed his eyes and reached into his bag. He pulled out a match box and some logs of wood. He threw them onto the tray, then a lit match. After a few minutes, the fire blazed.

The ruin signs glowed after sensing the presence of fire. A pink aura surrounded the fire and, starting from the bottom, slithered down the channel. It streamed into a hole, blocked from outside view.

He turned back to the hallway and, one by one, torches lit, illuminating the once black passage. He tipped his hat down and walked through.

As he passed by the torches, he got quick glances at the paintings on the walls. Each depicting a moment of time in the temple's history. One shown two armies preparing to collide with each with the temple in full view of the background. Another showed each generation of the temple's ruler. The most faded image told him that was the original ruler.

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Man, Flint would love this place." He sighed. "Wish he came along. But apparently college is much more important. Please, I'm getting rich from my treasure hunts. And where there's magical artifacts to be found, there's treasure to be taken." He rubbed his paws together with his eyes lighting up with greed. "Sweet, sweet treasure."

He continued his walk until he found his left foreleg sinking a bit. He saw that his paw had landed on a pressure plate. He glanced to the side and saw the walls open up, firing what he could only assume to be poisonous darts. He ducked down and watched them fly overhead. A drop of poison from the dart dripped off and landed in front of him.

He took a quick whiff of it. "Man, this poison is at least 300 years old." He stood up and eyed the rest of the pathway. There was no telling where the other pressure plates were. He could use his shadow amulet again, but that wouldn't be as fun. Unstable bridges are one thing, avoiding dangerous and potentially lethal traps was just fun.

He took some steps back and tipped his hat down. He stuck his tongue out as he focused on the path. His ruby red eyes scanning the floor for keen and virtually unnoticeable details. Trap Masters had a knack for setting up complicated traps that would be impossible to avoid. However, those were the masters from centuries ago. There were ways to avoid these traps, as their skills from the past have been improved upon.

He noticed the impressions and wear on the floor, indicating the areas the temple residents have more than likely walked on. But there were tiles that have little to no wear on them. The tiles that needed to be avoided. The pressure plates. They were laid out in an intricate way that would make it impossible to walk over with going in a certain pattern.

Simply walking wouldn't work. Walking in zig-zags, while less of a threat, still has a significant chance of doom. Then there's was jumping. Oh Arceus, that was worse. What idiot would jump in a hallway full of pressure plates?

And what did the Umbreon do? He jumped…on every…single…plate…on purpose.

He laughed joyfully as he jumped onto each plate, sending out an array of traps that should have killed him. But he was moving too swiftly. During his little analysis of the hall, he examined the walls and ceiling. He saw the stones that were obviously painted to look like stone. He had to admit though, they would full untrained eyes.

He avoided everything, ranging from flying razor discs, poison darts, a boulder which was now chasing him, spears, a trap door that dropped down to a spike pit, and much more. Some of the plates were even enchanted. One of them created a magic circle that should have trapped him in a pillar of ice. One released an inferno of flames that could have singed his fur off. He wasn't even trying to be cautious. He was having the time of his life.

The air tickled his fur as he jumped left and right on the plates further ahead, not giving a care in the world about all these deadly tricks. It's not his first time dealing with trapped hallways.

Course though, he didn't get out unscathed in his first attempts. One time he entered a well that had rare gemstones buried underneath. He could easily climb down with some climbing gear. Unfortunately, he didn't account for certain stones to be enchanted and motion sensitive. Next thing that happened, he's being zapped by tons of electricity. He was fine, but his fur definitely wasn't Have you smelt burnt fur before? It does not go away for a while.

Over time, he did become much more observant and capable of avoiding anything that could do him in. It was his job after all.

Eventually, he made it to the end of the hallway and took a bow, taking off his hat. "Thank you, thank you! You're too kind!" He was talking to a skeleton that was leaning against the wall. It wore monk robes. "I must admit, you guys develop some pretty sweet traps." He looked at his hat and saw a poison dart was sticking through it. "Whoops. Almost got me there." He plucked it out and threw it into his bag. "I'll just keep that for later."

He jumped when he heard an explosion behind him. The small force was enough to knock the skeleton's head off. It was pretty far from what he could tell. He raised his ears and listened to the noises. The sound of trees falling caught his attention. Along with…hearty, yet evil laughter.

His ears drooped as he frowned. "Ah man…don't tell me _they're_ here?" He looked at the skeleton and picked his head up, dusting it off. "I need to get going now. Nice talking to you." He placed the head back on and adjusted it to make sure it didn't fall off again. With a respectful tip of the hat, he was off.

He ran into a room full of collapsed pillars and vines. Swamp foliage was growing all over them. He kept his distance from the plants, as they snapped at him when he got too close.

"Alright, it's got to be here somewhere." A glint caught the corner of his eye. He looked down into the darkness below him. A light from a few holes in the ceiling shined down on a sparkling mass. A familiar shine that made his eyes light up. He knew that glow all too well.

"Perfect." He reached for his rope, but jumped again when he heard a second explosion. "Oh crud, they're getting closer." He grabbed the rope with his mouth and lassoed it onto a brick sticking out a bit. After a hard tug to make sure it was safe, he swung down like a Pansage in the jungle.

He landed on his feet and dusted his shoulders off before running over to the mass. As usual, he was right. It was a pile of treasure surrounding a pedestal. On the pedestal was the item he was looking for. A knife with a golden hilt. However, the treasure hunter knew it was just pyrite or its more commonly referred to name, fool's gold. Still, it didn't make it any less valuable.

Temples like these surrounded magical artifacts with treasure as a way to preserve them. Though, back then, the concept of magic wasn't fully realized. Treasure had no special properties that could keep magical artifacts from aging or rusting. So really, they accidentally gave treasure hunters like Wes an easier time to find artifacts and treasure.

With a snicker, he reached out to grab it. "All mine…" He heard chattering above him. _Crud. They're here._ He looked around for a spot to hide in.

There wasn't much to work with. He did see a crack in the walls, narrow enough for him to squeeze through. But escaping would prove to be difficult. He looked at the amulet around his neck. There were plenty of dark areas to blend in with. In fact, that gave him a devious idea. No sense in just taking the treasure without a little fun first. Sure, avoiding the traps was entertainment enough, but this would be better.

With his mind made up, he touched the amulet and melted into the shadows.

A few seconds later, a group of figures came in. They were all dressed in ragged clothing, filled with holes and covered in dirt. Many of them had various accessories, including golden earrings, eyepatches, bandanas, gold teeth, and a few with hooks and peg legs.

They snickered madly as they looked down the darkness. They could see the treasure in plain sight. "Captain Arid! We found it!"

A figure walked out of the hallway. A Darmanitan with a stoic expression. He was clad in a black, buttoned down jacket and tattered white shirt underneath. He wore a faded brown cloak that draped over his body, covering his arms. As he walked, the sound of metal banging against the ground echoed through the deserted temple. He left a path of cracks in the ground behind him.

His men saluted to him, standing upright. "At ease." They did so. He walked over to the edge of the stone bridge and looked down. He nodded at the treasure lying below. "Excellent. Jeffery?"

A Chatot flapped out of the hallway and onto his shoulder. He wore a scarf, white shirt with red stripes, and a hat with the musical note headpiece sticking through. He was slightly out of breath, but got control of himself. "Yes, captain?"

"It would seem your sources were correct. A magnificent hoard of jewels and gold are here."

He saluted. "I would never steer you astray, captain." He placed his feathers in his beak and whistled. "Alright you scallywags, climb down and collect the treasure for our captain!"

"Aye!" They pulled out some rope with hooks on the end and latched them to the stone floor before shimmying down.

Jeffery placed his wings behind his back with a smug expression. "Well, my captain, does this please you? This should help with the repairs to our ship. Not to mention quite the hefty feast that'll await us. Perhaps we could pillage a local town somewhere in the Swamp Zone." Arid's eyes darted off as he observed the surrounding area. "True, the residents probably have bones and scraps for 'valuables', but we're bound to find something of importance."

"…don't you see it?" the pirate captain spoke as he glared down the hallway.

Jeffery blinked. "Uh…see what?" He looked down the hall. "Oh, you mean the traps? Well, I must say we were quite lucky, captain. A good chunk of our men would have certainly been killed. Whoever came here previously must have set them all off and got themselves killed." He chuckled. "Truly we are thankful for their help in handling the hard part."

Arid sighed. "You're an idiot, Jeffery." The Chatot blinked in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Look at the hall again."

The Chatot looked back into the hallway and gasped. In his haste to keep up with everyone, he completely missed that the torches were lit. "B-B-But…maybe they were just killed recently."

"Then where's the body?" He gestured around. "No disintegration based traps of the sort anywhere." He glared down at his men. "He's still here."

The pirates were loading treasure into their sacks. One of them, a Simisear, was unaware of the shadow slithering behind him and wrapping around his sword, possessing it. He felt a cold shiver and looked around.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Which one of ye is messing with me?" They looked at him and shrugged with confused expression.

His sword pulled itself out of his hilt and started swinging. The pirate jumped back and blocked the strikes with a dagger. Two pirates came up behind it with their swords, but were thrown off by it spinning and disarming them. Pointed end aimed straight at them, it chased them around in circles.

"Captain! Help!"

Jeffery groaned at the crew. "What's going on with them now?"

"This is the work of the Amulet of Umbra," Arid muttered.

"The Amulet of Umbra?" Jeffery parroted. "Impossible! The only person who could possibly have that is…oh…"

With a nod, Arid jumped down, the ground cracking beneath him upon impact. He walked over and, just as his men passed, grabbed the sword with his left hand. "Reveal yourself…Wes Ravenfield."

The sword emitted a shadowy aura and flew off. The shadow took shape in midair and turned into Wes, who landed on his feet and smirked. "Captain Arid…long time, no see."

The pirates pulled out their swords and growled. The Darmanitan captain narrowed his eyes. "Should have known it was you who set off all those traps at once. Only a cocky nuisance such as yourself would be stupid enough."

Wes chuckled. "You call it stupidity. I call it cleverness. Well, that and just having a spot of fun."

"You won't escape me this time. You will pay for what you did to our ship."

"You're still mad about that?" He sighed. "Hey, not my fault you tried to kill me. I found the treasure fair and square."

"I'm a pirate. The word 'fair' doesn't exist in my vocabulary." He snapped his fingers. "Bring his head to me." The pirates charged at the Umbreon like wild beasts.

He smirked. "Things just got interesting…" He leaped into the air and flipped over their heads, landing two well placed kicks at two pirates' heads.

They turned around and threw throwing knives at him. He ducked and dodged the flying projectiles, catching one in his teeth. He threw it up and kicked the end of the hilt, sending it through one pirate's hand.

Two pirates spun their swords in their hands and swung madly. Wes jumped back, narrowly dodging the vicious slashes. They were close to cutting a few hairs off. It was like dodging the buzz saws earlier. This was nothing! And speaking of which, he ducked his head. The swords sung over him and lodged themselves in the rock. The pirates gripped their hilts and tried to pull them out. They sighed, seeing they were too deep in. They felt something tapping them and turned towards a face full of Shadow Ball.

One pirate decided to play it safe and pulled out a small charm, which had the shape of a flame. He clenched it and released a mystic flame from his fist. Wes jumped onto the rock wall and sprung off as a stream of flames followed him.

"Ooh! You guys have a Flame Charm?" Wes admired with glittering eyes. He landed and dashed in circles around the pirate as he continued to fire flames at the cocky treasure hunter. "I don't have one of those yet!"

"Hold still, ye wee nuisance!" the pirate demanded in anger.

He snickered. "If I did that, I would get burned!" He back-flipped over the flames and reached into his bag. "Luckily I have something for that!" He pulled out a charm with an iceberg shape. "Freeze Charm!" He held it out and fired a stream of icy energy.

The pirate fired the Flame Charm's power into the cold magic attack. The two magical beams pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other.

Arid watched with narrowed eyes. Jeffery tried to reassure him that they would be fine. "Fret not, my glorious captain. Our men are armed with the finest magical artifacts we could steal. Victory will be ours."

"They're using charms, Jeffery. They aren't exactly the most powerful of magical objects."

"Err…yes, but our crew is skilled enough to take on Ravenfield." Just as he said that, the pirate that was trying to overpower Wes…got overpowered and frozen to the wall. "…like I said…they are skilled enough to _weaken_ him." He chuckled nervously.

Arid growled. "This is ridiculous. I'm destroying him right down." A golden glow came from within his cloak.

Wes flipped away from five pirates firing Tempest Charms at him. One blast of wind knocked his hat clean off. "My hat!" He growled and skidded to a halt. He pulled out a metal disc from his bag. Red and green swirls were painted on it. "Spiral Amulet!" It emitted red and green waves that washed over the pirates.

They stopped and held their heads. Almost suddenly, their surrounding environment became dizzying. They each felt like they were in the center of the room and it was spinning like a carousel on overdrive. To make it even more dizzying, they saw spirals distorting the already spinning room.

The Simisear pirate turned green. "I don't feel so…" His cheeks puffed and he fell over.

The pirates groaned and teetered back and forth like they recently came out of a bar. Wes smiled before pocketing the amulet and walking over to the frozen pirate, who was slowly melting his way out. Wes snagged his charm with a quick 'Thank you' and aimed it at the woozy pirates. "Open fire!" He set them ablaze.

They screamed and ran around like crazed maniacs. They ran into each other and fell over, still under the effects of the amulet.

Wes chuckled and placed the charm away. "I get treasure, an artifact, and a new charm. Is it my birthday or something?"

One pirate jumped down on him and pinned him down, with the sword to his neck. "Prepare to de, treasure hunter!"

Wes chuckled with a sweatdrop. "Let's not get hasty here." He slowly reached into his bag. "Why don't we just talk this out like the adults we are and…" He pulled out the poison dart from earlier and stabbed his side.

"AGH!" The pirate leaped off and pulled it out. Already the poison was taking its effects. He felt weak and his eyes were glazed over. "You…stupid…rat…" He fell over unconscious.

Wes stood up and dusted his jacket off. "Well, that went swimmingly."

His eyes widened a bit when the sound of cracking in the ground echoed throughout the temple. He looked down and saw gray sand spreading under his feet. Having knowledge of what is happening from before, he jumped away as the sand tried to grab him. It shot into the air and took the shape of a hammer.

He sidestepped quickly as the sand hammer slammed down, leaving deep impressions in the ground. He thought he could dodge each strike, but he now had to dodge sand bullet firing out of the hammer. Good news, the hammer was shrinking bit by bit and losing its strength. Bad news, it was becoming faster. Even more bad news, there were sand bullets flying at him!

Wes bent his body in peculiar ways as he dodged the bullets and rolled out of the way of the large hammer trying to crush him. One would think sand wasn't deadly, but it was. It was basically powdered rock. If it's compressed enough, along with some magic added into it, it becomes just as dangerous as a real hammer and bullets. After all, the bullets were leaving cracks in the ground that could have harmed him or worse.

Eventually, the hammer wore itself down and the last of the bullets came. Wes landed next to his hat and breathed lightly. "Well, that took a lot out of me." He glared at Arid.

The captain tore off his cloak, revealing his right arm. He wore a large, golden gauntlet that looked way too big for him. He actually had to walk on all four limbs half the time to move with it. But he had enough strength to move it around like he was wearing a normal glove.

He clenched his golden fist. "I shall bury you in a mountain of sand, Ravenfield."

Wes picked up his hat and adjusted it. "Keep telling yourself that, cap."

Jeffery shook his winged fist. "You dare mock our captain, you pathetic-"

"Silence, Jeffery," Arid commanded. "You may want to stay back." He bowed his head and flew back up top. The Darmanitan raised his fist and punched the ground. Large cracks opened up, raising rocks from the ground and sending a wave of sand at Wes.

The Umbreon jumped away from the attack and jumped off the walls. He landed in front of Arid and reeled his hind legs back. "Take this!" He kicked Arid in the face, but grunted in pain. His attacks went right through the captain. "Sand clone…"

"You really think I would stay around and let you try and harm me?" the clone spoke as he grabbed Wes by the scruff of his neck and slamming his face into the ground. "Now, be a good boy and let me chop your head off."

Wes muttered from the ground. "Yeah, uh…I'm gonna need my head." He glowed purple and turned into a shadow, freeing himself from the sand clone's grasp. He threw strands of shadow onto the pirates' swords and flung them at the clone. They merely impaled him and sank into his body.

"My turn." He aimed his fist and blasted the swords out at him.

Wes gripped his hat and ducked as they flew overhead and struck into the wall much deeper than the previous sword. "What is with you people and trying to destroy my hat?!"

The ground under him rumbled and unleashed a geyser of sand into his face. It blasted him up top and smashed him into the stone bridge, scary Jeffery away. The sand pounded Wes harder and harder against the bridge, each strike creating more and more cracks into it.

"Give it up, Ravenfield. There's plenty of rock here for me to use. More rock to crush up, more sand."

Wes tensed his body up to endure the strikes more. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a second amulet. A silver star with purple outlines. "Then I'll just even the playing field!" The amulet glowed, but he got buried under sand and smashed through the bridge, sending him back down to where the pirates were.

The ground opened up and Arid stepped out. The sand clone walked over to him. "He is done."

"Good," the real captain said. He looked at his men, who were getting up groggily. "Alright boneheads, break time is over. Back to work." They groaned, but saluted and got up to collect treasure.

The sand clone looked to the side, where Wes was buried, and gasped. "Oh crud…" Arid looked in his direction.

A purple glow occurred under the sand. With a flash, the sand blasted off in multiple directions. Standing up was Wes. His midnight black fur has turned purple. His eyes glowed a mystic purple. The amulet around his neck glowed for a brief moment.

Wes smirked. "Alright, time to get rid of your ammo." His eyes flashed blue. "Aquos Mist!" He exhaled a thick, white mist from his nostrils. It spread around the area, obscuring everyone's vision.

Arid growled. "Clone, destroy him!"

The sand clone lunged at where Wes was, but his movements became sluggish. His colors began to become sand like. His now gray body became darker with each movement. He was absorbing water. "What's…happening…?" He slowly fell to pieces, tripping over himself and splattering across the ground.

Arid glared as he heard Wes' laughter echo throughout the area. "Where are you, Ravenfield?"

"Infernius!" He turned and was met with a white ball of fire that burned his fur. Fire-Types have resistance to fire. But this was no fire. Magic can allow someone to bypass those resistances. Thankfully, the misty area weakened the attack.

Arid clenched his fists. "You're getting on my nerves, boy!" He slammed his fists down and sent a wave of sand. Again, it was absorbed the water in the air, so it didn't get very far. "Men, the Tempest Charms!"

The pirates pulled the charms out and created a tornado that blew the mist out of the pit. There was nothing except the pirates. Wes, the treasure, and the artifact were gone.

"Hey losers!" They looked up at Wes, who was holding Jeffery by the ankle. "Thanks for the fun, but I need to get going."

"Let me go, you rotten hunter!" Jeffery squawked.

Wes rolled his eyes. "As you wish." He threw him up and headbutted him down at the pirates. Arid caught the bird without looking. He had his attention on the Umbreon. "Later! Warp Tunnel!"

A purple wormhole opened up next to him. With a mocking salute, he jumped through. The wormhole closed.

Jeffery rubbed his head. "Oh, that's going to leave a mark." He squawked as his captain dropped him. "Captain?"

"Get to the ship. All of you will be scrubbing the deck as punishment."

One pirate spoke up. "Uh, captain…we have some treasure to repair the ship." They smiled, hoping that would lessen their captain's anger.

He glared at them. "Great. You can also repair the ship once we get parts." They frowned and followed their captain out of the pit. As Arid raised himself up on a sand pillar, he had his fist clenched tightly. _I'll kill that rat._

* * *

The wormhole opened up and Wes skipped out. "Woo! That was fun!" His amulet glowed and his fur returned back to its natural midnight black. He tucked the amulet under his shirt and looked towards the town in front of him.

It was rustic looking. The path was made of stone, soaked due to a recent rain shower earlier. The buildings varied in styles, some made of brick and stone, others made of wood and tile. People were out and about, greeting each other with friendly smiles.

The strange part was that the town was rich with magic. There were kids flying down the path on broomstick, clearing having a race. Some were using various charms for their daily activities, like a Flame Charm to start a fire for cooking. Wes could sense a great deal of magic flooding the air.

He breathed it in and sighed. "Feels good to be home." He walked down the path and made his way around town.

A few people he passed greeted him, to which he tipped his hat in reply. He didn't have time to talk. He needed to speak with a friend of his.

He walked for quite a bit until stopping in front of a pawn shop. The shop had a welcoming red exterior, along with a sign on the window that said 'Hal's Pawn Shop'. The treasure hunter opened the door and walked in.

His vision exploded with various artifacts and items littering the shelves. There were several items of different shapes and sizes, such as a statue with ruby eyes and green glasses on another shelf. Many knickknacks hung on the walls, giving the room a calming feel. Good thing too, because there were some creepy items. One of them was a shrunken head that, from his experience, released an earsplitting scream that could shatter glass. And brick if it was open long enough.

He loved coming here, not because it was his job. Seeing these various magical items filled him with glee. He wanted to buy them all, but he couldn't. For one, it wouldn't be fair to other customers. And two, he already had enough of a hoarding problem. Didn't need to make it worse.

He walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. "One minute!" a deep, eccentric voice shout from the back.

Wes occupied himself by looking at some of the artifacts. Most of these he collected. A few were new to him. Obviously Hal did some trades while he was gone.

"Ye better not be stealing those, lad." Wes turned to face a Krocorock. He wore white long sleeved shirt, black vest, and tattered gray pants. He wore an eyepatch over his right eye. His face looked weary and aged, but he looked spry for his age. "How ye doing, Wes?"

The Umbreon smiled and walked over. "Hey Hal. Doing fine, actually. Had one heck of an adventure exploring that temple!"

Hal chuckled. "Ye set off all the traps, didn't ye?"

He innocently smiled. "Maybe a little."

He shook his head with a toothy grin. "Heh, classic. Alright, did ye find anything useful?"

"Some gemstones and a sweet artifact!" He reached into his bag and pulled the knife out. He handed it to Hal, who began examining it. We looked away and rubbed his paw on his short. "Impressive find, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'll admit, this is some fine craftsmanship." He sighed. "But I can only give ye ten bits for it."

Wes' eyes widened. "Ten bits?!" He slammed his paws down on the counter. "Are you trying to rip me off or something?!"

"Kid…"

"Those traps nearly killed me! I deserve more than that! It must be worth something if it would require that many traps to protect it!"

Hal sighed and focused on the knife. "Kid, the locals of the past were very superstitious about magic. They worshipped artifacts like they were gods. But in reality…" The knife glowed and wrapped around his wrist, taking the shape of a wristband. "…they were protecting junk."

The treasure hunter frowned. "A plain ol' concealment knife?" He sighed sadly. "Just give me the money."

Hal placed two bronze bits in his paw. "Sorry kid. But hey, maybe ye'll find something worthwhile in the future."

"Doubt it…" Wes pressed his back against the counter and slid down. "It has been six months since I found anything useful. I think I'm losing my touch."

"So ye didn't find anything flashy. Big deal." Hal polished the knife with a rag. "I don't see why it's bothering ye."

"Because six months ago was when Flint and Ella stopped joining me."

The pawn shop owner stopped cleaning the knife. He sighed and placed it on the counter, then pinched the bridge of his nose. He was never good at heart to heart talks. Still, Wes needed someone to talk to. He was the closest thing to a father figure he had now.

He asked, but it came out a bit cruelly, "Ye're still upset about that?" _Dammit, why did I say it like that?!_

Thankfully, Wes didn't notice. "I guess when they stopped coming along with me, I haven't had the best of luck. They rather do boring stuff than hang out with me."

Hal walked around the counter and sat down next to him. "I'm not trying to take sides, but they're life is a bit more important than yers. Isn't Flint trying to become an archeologist?"

"Yeah…"

"And Ella has a job. She can't join ye all the time. Plus, uh…ye two weren't on the best of terms from what I remember." He narrowed his eye in concern. "Ye're still not upset about that, right?"

He shrugged. "I got over it. She only broke up with me because I put her life in danger." He sighed. "Worse mistake of my life."

"Kid, ye've made far worse mistakes than that…uh, ye know what I mean." He shook his head. "Listen, maybe ye should take a break or something. Trust me, the life of adventure was not an easy one. Even an old pirate like me needs his rest."

"I can't give up treasure hunting!" Wes complained.

Hal placed his hands on his shoulders. "Break, not retirement, kid. Ye wear yerself out faster than yer father did. Trust me, he was just as treasure obsessed as ye." He looked up in thought. "Well, he wasn't greedy like ye…but ye get me point."

Wes sighed and rubbed his head. "I guess…still, what if I don't find anything useful later on? I can barely afford my apartment and apparently gemstones aren't a 'reliable' currency."

Hal chuckled and rubbed his head. "Eh, ye'll figure something out. Speaking of which…ye may want to get going."

"How come?"

He pointed at the clock hanging on the wall. "Ever heard of college?"

The gears in Wes' brain started turning. He shot up in shock. "Oh crud! I'm going to be late for class!" He grabbed his bag and raced out. "Later Hal!" He slipped on the stone path, but quickly got up and continued running.

Hal chuckled and sat up, his back cracking a bit. "Ugh…crazy Umbreon…" He shook his head with a smile and walked back around the counter.

Wes raced down the path, passing people and nearly knocking them over. He could see the college ahead of him. "Maybe I could use Warp Tunnel to get there faster!" He shook his head. "No, I didn't place a mark anywhere close." Wes' Warp Tunnel spell only worked when he placed a special magical seal on something. It was useful for quick escapes, but not traveling to new locations. Plus, he normally didn't attend his classes, so he never bothered marking it.

"I'll just have to pick up the pace!" His legs moved like the wing and propelled him faster down the path.

The bell rung, signifying that class was beginning shortly. With widened eyes, he used the Amulet of Umbra to turn into a shadow and slither through the doors just before the closed. He reverted to his normal form and looked around. He clutched his head in annoyance.

"Ugh! Where the hell is the classroom?!"

He kicked off the floor and raced down the halls, trying to find his class. All of the doors were closed. This is what he gets for not paying attention to his schedule.

He didn't even want to be here. He was perfectly happy with taking a career as a treasure hunter. But he had to go to college. One, his mother wanted him to and he didn't want to disappoint her…despite skipping almost every day. And second, Flint forced him to.

That older brother of his…what did he know? Sure, he hasn't had the best luck with making money as of late and he does have trouble buying food and renting his apartment. One of the main reasons Flint quit joining his adventures was because of the risks of being a treasure hunter. It was never an easy job. Sometimes you get a huge bounty, other times it was a complete bust.

He knew his brother was only trying to protect him, but he wanted to explore the vastness of Mysto. The region was practically infinite in places to explore. So many different treasures and artifacts to collect.

Flint loved joining him in the past. He loved architecture and history. The different temples and how they were designed were always something he wanted to see. It was the one thing they had in common. Exploring new things.

But Flint wasn't the adventurous type. He wasn't as athletic, quick witted, or motivated towards treasure hunting. The only thing he had over him was magical talent.

Some people are born with a magical aura that grants them the ability to perform…well, magic. But Wes couldn't use his. For some reason, when he was born, his wouldn't surface. It was buried deep within him, locked up in a cage. His Star Amulet was his only way around it. It granted enhanced magical power. In his case, it released his magical aura from its prison. Without it, he couldn't perform magic. He relies heavily on amulets and charms to defend himself.

It's one of the reasons why Flint disapproved of Wes' adventures nowadays. Now that they were older, he realizes he's putting himself in danger. The Star Amulet is powerful, but it's just as easy to rip off someone's neck as it is to steal from a kid. Wes was more or less defenseless without it.

He sighed. He and his brother have grown quite distant from each other. They could never see eye to eye these days.

Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to the environment around him. He ended up crashing into somebody and tumbling across the floor. He sat up with his eyes spinning. "Anyone get the number of that ship…"

"Ugh, Wes!" The Umbreon shook his head and faced a Flareon who was trying to collect papers scattered across the floor. He wore a bowler hat, white buttoned down shirt, green sweater vest, and tan trousers.

Wes smiled. "Oh, hey bro." He got up and helped pick up the papers. "Sorry, I was kind of in a rush."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Let me guess…you just got back from a treasure hunt?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess…" He picked up the last of the papers and took the ones Wes picked up. "Thanks."

"No problem, bro!"

The bell rung and their eyes widened. "Crap, we're gonna be late!" The Flareon bit down on Wes' jacket and dragged him down the hall.

"Hey! Watch the jacket!"

They went around a corridor and came across two sliding doors. Flint dropped his brother and opened the doors. "Sorry we're late!"

The students looked down at them with surprised expressions. Standing at the front of the classroom was a Scrafty wearing a white shirt, red tie, black blazer, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He held a book in his hand and turned towards them.

"Wes and Flint Ravenfield…cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

They bowed their heads. "Sorry Prof. Geno."

Geno rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Just get to your seats so I can begin our lesson." They nodded and went to the rows of seats. However, Geno stopped Wes for a moment. "Glad you can join us, Wes. Haven't seen you in class for quite some time."

He rolled his eyes. "I was kind of on a hunt in the Swamp Zone. Didn't find anything useful."

He chuckled. "Well, no one said being a treasure hunter was an easy task."

"So I've been told…" He sighed. "Hal said I should take a little break from the searching. So I'm going to be attending classes a bit more."

The professor patted his back. "Glad to hear. Now please take your seat." He nodded and ran up to where his brother was. "Alright class, we'll be continuing our lesson on the Grand Imperium Age." He went up to the chalk board and started drawing some symbols.

Flint opened up a notebook and began writing. Wes, however, pulled a sandwich out of his bag. He was about to munch down on it when his brother slapped it out of his paws. "Pay attention," he whispered harshly.

Wes rolled his eyes and whispered, "Please, why do I need to learn about the Imperium Age? It's in the past. Done for. History. No longer our problem."

"Do you even know what the Grand Imperium Age is?"

"Course I do. It's…uh…" Despite his gifted knowledge in magic, Wes lacked knowledge about the history of magic. Or any history for that matter. If it wasn't in a spell book, he probably doesn't know about it. "It's about…magic?"

Flint face-palmed. "Well, you're not totally wrong. It was the time when magic was at its most offensive. Where more spells were developed and perfected to become more destructive. It was one of the bloodiest time periods in history. How could you not know about this?"

"I think we've clearly established I'm not the most studious of people." He leaned back in his seat. "Besides, I don't see why learning this stuff is useful. I can make money off of treasure hunts."

Flint crossed his arms. "And how much money did you make recently?"

Wes smiled as a sweatdrop formed on his head. "Oh, uh…well…ten bits?"

The Flareon raised a brow. "Ten bits, you say?"

He sighed. "Okay, so I haven't had the best raids lately. But hey, I'm doing fine."

"Are you kidding? That wasn't even your sandwich! That was from the cafeteria!"

"Hey, if they didn't want me stealing their food, they should have kept a better eye on it."

Flint rubbed his face in annoyance. "I've seen your apartment. It's a wreck."

"Okay, you're making it sound like my life style is actually ruining my life."

"I'm not the only one who thinks this, Wes. A lot of people agree with me, including Mom."

The Umbreon's eyes narrowed a bit in concern. "Mom really said that…?"

Flint bit his lip and looked away. "W-Well…I mean, she's only worried about you. And so am I. I just want you to live a happy life. I don't want you to end up like…Dad."

Wes looked down at the table. He didn't like revisiting those old memories. It was never pleasant to listen to. He sniffled a bit and looked away from his brother. "Oh…I understand…"

Flint narrowed his eyes apologetically and placed a paw on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Can we just change the subject?"

This made the oldest of the Ravenfield's flinch. He shook his head and did as his brother requested. "So…how have you and Ella been?"

Wes sighed. Should have expected that one. "We're doing fine. We've agreed to just be friends. I'm over it, trust me."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You know me. I can bounce back from anything with no issue."

"If you say so…"

The Umbreon smirked. "How come we always talk about my love life? What about you?"

Flint rolled his eyes. "Wes, I don't have time to pursue relationships. Maybe when I was still fifteen or sixteen, but I try to focus on my studies now. Besides, there aren't that many girls I take any real interest in. Maybe when I get my degree, I'll consider dating. But for now, I just want to focus on passing college."

He chuckled in response. "Whatever you say, bro."

He playfully punched his arm. "Shut up…"

* * *

Once class ended, the students headed out to do their own thing. Wes and Flint prepared to head out, but Prof. Geno stopped them. "Wes, may I have a word with you? Flint, you may go."

Wes looked at his brother in concern, but he gave a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, don't worry." He gave his brother a hug before walking out.

The Umbreon sighed and looked at the professor. "Yes, Prof. Geno?"

"Follow me, please." They walked out of the room and down the empty hallway. "Tell me, Wes, do you find my class to be boring?"

He rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "I wouldn't say boring…"

Geno smiled a bit. "I understand college isn't your thing, but you should be more responsible with your work. I'm not obligated to force you to come to class, but you should put more effort into trying."

Wes sighed and rubbed his face. "I know…but it just doesn't feel right. I mean, sitting at a desk listening to some old guy talk, no offense, just doesn't feel natural. Just recently I ran through a temple, evaded several deadly traps, and took on Captain Arid and his crew. Tell me which you would rather do?"

Geno shook his head, chuckling. "You do make it sound like a fun time, but someone like me can't go on those kinds of adventures. Despite your…disability, you still possess great magical potential. Me? I wasn't born with a magical aura."

"So? There's lots of treasure hunters throughout history that didn't have magic and they got around just fine."

The professor smirked. "Where did you learn that from? A textbook?"

He laughed sheepishly. "No. When I was younger, my dad would tell me these grand stories of famous treasure hunters. It's people like him and those hunters that inspired me to become a treasure hunter. They were considered legends for uncovering powerful artifacts."

The professor nodded. "Very true. Still, I still couldn't do stuff like that. I'm much more suited teaching kids about our history. Your brother is one of my sharpest students. It fills me with joy teaching a student with a passion for history."

"Personally, I don't get the point of learning stuff like that."

They walked out of the building as they talked. "Wes, it would take hours for me to explain the importance of it, but I will say this: If we don't learn from our history, we're doomed to repeat it. What do you do when you make a mistake?"

He looked up and stuck his tongue out. "Uh…don't do it again?"

"Exactly. While it may not seem like fun, it is important for our growth as Pokémon."

"I guess that make sense…still, that doesn't mean I'm going to like coming to class."

Geno chuckled. "Eh, not everyone does."

Wes looked down a bit before saying, "Uh, professor? Do you think I'm ruining my life by becoming a treasure hunter?"

The Scrafty placed his hands behind his back. "That really depends on the person, Wes. Why?"

"Just been having rotten luck with hunting…"

Geno shook his head. "Millions of years on this planet. It wouldn't surprise me that rare artifacts are hard to come by these days."

"So…should I quit?"

"I wouldn't want you to force yourself to give up your passion. But you may want to consider getting another job just in case your luck officially runs out."

"Oh…"

They stopped and the professor turned towards Wes. "Listen, this isn't something you should be talking to me about. I'm only a history professor. Try talking to someone else about this." The Umbreon looked down. "I need to go. Will I see you tomorrow in class?" He only got a simple nod. "Alright. Take care." With that, he walked away.

The Umbreon sat there, pondering what his professor had told him. "Talk to someone else, huh?" He looked up a bit.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a sack of bits. There wasn't much in them. He needed at least fifty to rent his apartment and he still needed to afford food. He looked inside the sack. Only sixty. And his rent was due soon.

"Maybe I can go to the bar. If I beg hard enough, they could give me a discount." Having no other options, he threw the sack back into his bag and walked off to the local bar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2: Questioning Role! Remembering Garret Ravenfield!**_

It didn't take Wes very long to find the bar. He has been to it hundreds of time before with Flint and Ella. It was practically their personal hangout spot. Sure, it could be a little unsafe when some of the customers got drunk, but nothing he couldn't handle. After all, he had plenty of heavy objects in his bag that could knock someone out. He could use his amulets or charms, but what was the fun in that?

He looked up at the bar in front of him. The building was large and cylindrical. Most of it was dark blue while there was a black stripe in the middle. There was a neon sign that said 'Enchanted Bar' with a neon beer bottle on the side. He could already see a few people stumbling out, most likely from some really strong drinks.

He headed to the doors and pushed them open. The inside was very homey. Wooden floors, lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a bar, some booths parallel to it, etc.

He walked over to the bar and sat down, waited for a bartender to come up and take his order. He didn't really bother looking through the menu. Again, he's been here hundreds of times before. He just needed something he could afford. He'll probably take a mini pizza or a platter of wings. Anything to calm his angry stomach.

He felt someone grab him from behind and spin his around in his seat. A Meinshao who obviously had way too much to drink. "You're in my seat, punk…"

Wes blinked. "Yeah, uh…you weren't in it. I didn't see any food in front, so…yeah, not your seat."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, buddy?"

"Says the moron who disturbed me…" the Umbreon muttered under his breath. He sighed and said, "Look, I've had a long day and I just want something to eat."

"Oh! You think you're just SO important, huh?!"

"Seriously, you may want to lay down." Wes was pretty calm. He has dealt with pirates, dangerous traps, and the wrath of his parents when he was younger. An angry Mienshao wasn't on his list of worries.

"I don't need to take orders from you!" He reared his hand back and prepared to use Force Palm. "Now get out of my seat before I-" That's when a hand grabbed him from behind. An Emboar with an annoyed expression. He wore a light blue shirt, jeans, and an apron.

"Care to explain why you're bothering my customers?"

"Yeah! He took my seat!"

The Emboar narrowed his eyes at him. "Buddy, you weren't even sitting at the bar. You were at a booth." He pushed him out of the bar. "Now go home and get some rest before you hurt someone. Or yourself." The Mienshao stumbled out, muttering to himself. He shook his head and looked back at Wes. "Sorry about that, kid."

"Heh, all cool, Lenny."

Lenny walked around the bar and stood in front of him. "So, would you like the usual?"

"Eh, no. I'm kind of on a tight budget at the moment. Are there any specials?"

"The Fireball Omelet is half off."

Wes smiled. "Ooh, then I'll have that and some bubbling pop."

"You got it, kiddo." He headed to the back to prepare the food.

Wes tapped his paws on the counter as he patiently waited for his meal to arrive. Maybe he should have asked Flint to come along with him. He shook his head. He was probably finishing up some work. He was always trying to get some form of work done.

"Hey Wes." He turned around and saw an Espeon, wearing a white buttoned down shirt and black skirt. She was balancing a tray on her head as she walked by.

He smiled. "Ella, hey. How are you doing?"

"Busy as usual. Here for a late lunch?"

"More like an early dinner. I'm kind of low on bits at the moment."

"I'm guessing your little raid this morning didn't go well."

"Pretty much." He laid his head on the counter and sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm digging my own grave. I nearly got kicked out of my apartment twice last month. I'm not in the mood to go through that whole fiasco again."

Ella went to the sink and placed the dishes in before washing them. "Did you at least find some rare gemstones? You can sell those for a good number of bits."

It was true. While searching for magical trinkets doesn't always go well, the gemstones he collects are a different story. Some are common, some are extremely rare. They're the only reason he hasn't starved himself yet. "Wish I could, but they're closed due to that woodeater locus infestation."

"Yikes, forgot about that. Well, I'm sure your next raid will go well." Raid? She made it sound like he broke into people's houses. Maybe once or twice, but still.

"Actually…I'm taking a short break. As you've said, my hunts haven't been going well."

"Hey, Mysto is practically infinite. You may find something."

Mysto had some strange properties to it. Other regions are divided up into towns and forests. Mysto, however, was divided up into zones. Each zone had a different biome and different cultures. Then there's the magic tunnels littered throughout the region. Any hunter lucky enough to find one would find untapped treasure and valuables. Sadly for Wes, he possessed no means of finding them. He has only heard tales of it from his father.

Still, he has always wanted to find a magic tunnel. The possible locations he could end up in were just mind boggling. They're practically different dimensions. Each with some bizarre landscape or feature. They're the main reason he learned the Warp Tunnel spell. He used it for quick escapes in case something went awry in his trek.

Wes chuckled. "Yeah, you have a point. So, how are your classes coming along?" He and Ella rarely see each other because she has most of her classes in the morning.

"Pretty good. We're learning more about the Malum text. I'm able to understand half of what it says." Ella took some classes in translating ancient text or any language for that matter. "And you?"

The Umbreon sweatdropped. "Oh, you know…the usual?"

The Espeon sighed. "Nothing, huh? Honestly, your mom is putting in money for you to go. Can't you be a little more appreciative?"

"Why is everyone ganging up on me today? I'm just not interested in school. I dealt with high school, I don't need to deal with college classes."

"Wes, there is a reason most treasure hunters aren't successful. It's because they either get themselves hurt or become broke. I don't want that to happen to you."

He sighed. "I know…Mom always told me to follow my dreams. And my dream was to become like my dad. You think I'm living some childish fantasy?"

She smirked. "Well, you do act like a little kid from time to time."

He chuckled. "I'm being serious here."

"Sorry. Look, I'm not the one telling you how to lead your life. Only you can decide that. What I'm asking is that you take better care of yourself."

"Okay…"

"And who knows? Maybe you'll get your next big break tomorrow."

"Maybe…thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Heh, yeah. So, how have you been?"

She shrugged. "Been alright. Work has been a pain in the tail for me. You try balancing work and college every day and you'll see what I mean."

He laughed a bit. "Heh, yeah." He tapped his paws on the counter and sighed. "Listen Ella…I've been meaning to talk to you about some things."

She sighed. "Is this about six months ago?"

"Uh…"

"Wes, we've been over this. I just couldn't deal with your crazy adventures anymore. After what happened, I just can't deal with that kind of worry anymore."

"But you loved adventuring with me."

"Yes, when I was still a teenager and when I had no sense of caution." She took a rag and started cleaning a dirty glass. "I grew up, that's all."

Wes rested his head on the table. "I just want to continue my dad's legacy…" He spun around in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "He was one of the greatest treasure hunters to ever live. It really hurt me when he died. He was my idol…my hero…" He shook his head, forcing himself not to release a stream of waterworks. "It…really hurts me when someone says I'm just…wasting my time. This is more than just a job to me…"

Ella narrowed her eyes in sympathy, but didn't show it as she focused on cleaning. "You're still the same little goofball from kindergarten…" she muttered with a smile.

Wes sighed, but his mood changed when he saw a plate slide down to him. It had an omelet drizzled with hot sauce. "Ooh! My Fireball Omelet!" He took a fork and shoveled it into his mouth.

Lenny shook his head as he grabbed Wes' soda and slid it down to him. "I'll never understand how he's able to stomach that without burning his tongue."

Ella looked at Wes for a moment. It amazed her how he could be sad one minute, then happy the next. He never did like staying on one subject for too long, otherwise it'll give him a headache. Seeing the Umbreon sad was never a pretty sight. "Hey boss?" she spoke up. She walked over to him and whispered, "Mind if I cover for his meal?"

"How come?"

"Eh, just want to help him out a bit. Just tell him he's the one thousandth customer or whatever."

He smiled. "Sure thing."

* * *

His little talk with Ella did help his mood a bit. Plus, he got a free omelet. Who would have guessed he'd end up being the one thousandth customer? His luck scared him sometimes. Anyway, he was walking down the neighborhood, having no real destination. He just wanted to take a stroll around the place.

This was the neighborhood he grew up in when he was younger. Rows of two story houses with beautiful lawns. He had some great memories of this area. He remembers playing with Flint and Ella, running around and playing ball, or playing a long game of Hide and Seek. There were a lot of places to hide in. Wes once hid in someone else's house to win. Then he got kicked out. Ah, good times.

He eventually stopped. He came across his old house. It's been a year since he left. He regularly visited his mother. In fact, he should see if she was home. She always enjoyed surprise visits from him and Flint. Now that she lived alone, she didn't have many people to talk to. Sure, she had friends around the neighborhood, but still.

He smiled and walked over to the door. It has been three weeks since he last saw her. Best to check up on her from time to time. With his mind made up, he raised his paw and knocked three times.

He waited patiently for a response. Then, the door opened up. A Sylveon wearing a yellow, flora patterned dress. She held a spatula in one of her prehensile ribbons. She must have been cooking.

She smiled happily. "Wes!" Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in her ribbons and his cheek squishing against hers. "Oh, how's my little baby doing?"

"Mom!" he complained with an embarrassed blush. He sighed and hugged back with a smile. "Hi Mom."

She kissed his cheek. "Please, come inside, sweetie." She stepped out of the way and let him in.

He looked around at the old place. Modest style home with a fireplace, a lovely kitchen, a couch and chair, a rug underneath them, and a coffee table. There were a few pictures on the mantle.

He smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He licked his lips. "Mmm, whatcha' cookin'?"

His mother chuckled and walked over to the kitchen. "I'm going to a small get together later with the other neighbors."

"Oh, I'm not bothering you, right?"

"Oh Wes, no. I enjoy your company. And since you're here, mind helping me out with a few things?"

He smiled. "Not at all."

"Can you get some cinnamon from the cabinet?" He nodded and walked over to it. "So, how have you been?"

"Uh…pretty good." He reached into a cabinet and looked for cinnamon. "I went on a hunt earlier today."

"Oh my. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

He chuckled. "Of course not, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, sweetie. I trust you."

Wes looked down a bit and pulled the cinnamon out. "I decided to maybe take a break from the treasure hunting. Just until I can…get my living situation sorted out."

His mother nearly dropped the pot she was holding. "Wes, what does that mean?"

"Eh…tight budget?" He smiled awkwardly.

She sighed and sat the pot down on the burner. "If you want, I could give you some extra bits."

He held his paws up and shook them frantically. "N-No, you don't have to do that." He's greedy, but he would never ask for money from his mom. It just wouldn't feel right. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Wes…"

"I'm serious. Look, once the gem store is opened up, I can trade in a few gems for some money. Promise."

She narrowed her eyes in concern. She didn't want to pressure him, but sometime his actions worry her. "Alright…" She turned back to her cooking. "Are you sure you're doing alright?"

"I would never lie to you, Mom. Sure, my luck has been less than spectacular lately, but I'll be fine."

She pulled the pot off the burner and set it on a cool one. She walked over to him. "Is this about anything else?"

He tried to smile, but it ended up into a frown. He sighed and sat on the couch. "I was talking to Flint earlier and…he said everyone thinks I'm making a mistake becoming a treasure hunter."

"Oh sweetie…" She walked over to him and sat down. "That's not true. I approve of your life choice."

"That's not what Flint told me…"

She bit her lip before saying, "Well, yes, I was concern. But that didn't mean I wanted you to give up on your dream. I just want you to be happy."

"But what if I don't find any more valuable treasures or trinkets? Mysto may be infinite, but the temples sure aren't."

"I know it's tough. Believe me." She smiled at the pictures sitting on their mantle.

The Umbreon turned a bit and looked at them. One of them was of him and Flint, still as Eevees, wrestling with a Jolteon wearing Wes' hat. Another one was of the Jolteon putting his arm around young Wes while he wore the hat, which covered his eyes because it was too big.

"Your father was always exploring wherever he went. Sometimes I worry if he'll hurt himself. Sometimes I question if he'll ever find anything useful or to put money on the table. Yet he always comes through. Leaving for long periods of time was rough on us.

"Still…your father had a certain charm to him that I couldn't resist. I remember how you and Flint would just bounce around waiting for him to come home."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Two Eevee were running the living room excitedly. It has been two months since their father has gone on his trip and they were being energetic and impatient._

" _Is he here yet? Is he here yet? Is he here yet?" Flint asked as he wagged his tail excitedly. Both he and Wes wore black overalls, but the difference was Flint wore a blue shirt and Wes wore a red shirt._

 _Their mother chuckled as she prepared a 'Welcome Home' lunch for everyone. "Calm down, you two."_

" _But Mooom!" Wes whined. "We want to know!" He jumped on the windowsill and pressed his face up against the glass. He gasped. "There he is!"_

" _Really?!" Flint cheered._

 _The young Eevee frowned. "Oh wait, it's just a balloon." The older Eevee frowned. Wes pulled his face off the window, leaving a foggy impression of his face on it. He stomped his right foreleg. "Where is he?!"_

 _The Sylveon walked over and wrapped her ribbons around him, holding him close. "Dearie, please be patient. Both of you." She wrapped them around Flint and pulled him over. "I promise your father will be here soon."_

" _Okay…" they both muttered. That's when the doorbell rang and they gasped. "DADDY!" They jumped out of their mother's hold and ran to the door._

 _Wes jumped on Flint's head and opened the door. They frowned upon seeing it was just the postal man. "Package for the Ravenfield residence."_

 _Their mother walked over. "Hello there. Who's it from?"_

" _Garret Ravenfield."_

" _Daddy?" Wes and Flint perked up._

 _He chuckled. "Yep." He handed the package to their mom and she sighed for it on the clipboard. "You have a nice day." He walked off._

 _She closed the door and set the package down. Flint frowned. "Daddy's not coming…?" Wes looked like he was on the verge of crying._

 _Their mother rubbed their heads. "Now, now, I'm sure he has a reason why." She unsheathed one of her claws and cut the tape off._

 _They jumped back when the package started bouncing up and down. The flaps opened up and a twister of white magic fired out, hitting the ceiling. A shape formed in the center of it. It was spiky and had for legs. A chuckling occurred from within in it as it dispersed, spreading throughout the house._

 _They waved the magical smoke away and gasped upon seeing the figure. A Jolteon wearing a black fedora, white scarf, a black leather jacket, jeans, and aviator goggles. On his back was a backpack._

 _He tipped his hat. "What do you think? Too much? Too flashy? Opinions, please."_

" _DADDY!" Wes and Flint ran over and tackled him to the ground, snuggling and hugging him._

 _He laughed and wrapped his arms around them. "Oh boys, I'm happy to see you too!"_

 _The Sylveon giggled at the adorable sight and walked over to them. "Welcome home, Garret."_

 _The Jolteon stood up with boys wrapped around his neck and planted a kiss on her lips. "I've missed you too, Vivian. How have things been since I was gone?"_

 _She nodded. "Everything has been good. Wes and Flint are doing well in school. Although, Wes has been sneaking out quite a bit."_

" _Really?" He grabbed Wes and tickled him. "Well, aren't you the little explorer?" He giggled and squirmed in his hold._

 _Vivian rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him."_

" _Hehe, sorry." He set the boys down and rubbed their heads. "Have you two been good little boys?"_

 _They nodded. Flint said, "Yah! I got a gold star for good behavior!"_

" _I got a bouncy ball!" Wes cheered._

 _Garret raised a brow. "How come?"_

" _Found it in a tree! I climbed up it and got it!"_

 _He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Of course you did." He rubbed his head. "Speaking of getting stuff, guess who brought home presents?"_

 _They gasped and, once again, tackled him to the ground. They jumped excitedly on him. "Presents! Presents! Presents!"_

 _Garret coughed a bit from the bouncing and lifted them off. He chuckled, saying, "Hey, I'm not a bouncy castle, you two." He set them down and got to his feet. He pulled his backpack off and reached into it. "For your mother, I got her…" He pulled out a vase with iridescent colors. "A vase from Sandstone City. It was quite the bargain to get. It's a really old antique. But I feel it was worth it."_

" _Oh honey…" She grabbed it with her ribbons and kissed his cheek. "It's lovely." He smiled._

 _Flint jumped in front of him. "Me next! Me next!"_

" _Hey!" Wes whined. "I want to be next!"_

 _Garret rubbed his head. "Flint asked first, buddy." He leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Besides, want to save the best for last, right?" The child giggled. He stood up and reached into his bag. "Close your eyes."_

" _Okay!" Flint closed his eyes, then covered them with his paws._

 _The Jolteon pulled something out. "Hold out your paws." He did so and he set it in them. "Alright, open."_

 _He opened his eyes and looked at the bowler hat in his grasp. "Wow…"_

" _You like it? I thought it would look good on you."_

 _He placed it on his head and it fell over his eyes. He giggled. "I like it!" He hugged his neck. "Thank you!"_

 _He hugged back. "You're very welcome." He turned towards Wes. "And finally…you." Wes smiled brightly. "Close your eyes." He did so as Garret pulled the object out and set it down in front of him. "Alright, open up."_

 _Wes opened his eyes and gasped at the messenger bag sitting in front of him. "My own explorer bag?!" He ran around it with glee. "Best gift ever!" He tackle hugged his father and nuzzled him. "Thank you!" He let go and ran over to the bag._

 _Garret rubbed his cheek and laughed. "You two just love hurting me, don't you?"_

 _Wes opened up the bag and looked inside. "Cool…" He leaned it a bit and, without warning, fell in. "EEEEEEE!"_

 _Vivian began panicking. She set the vase down and ran over to the bag. "Wes! What's wrong?!" Her eyes were boggled as she saw the blue, cosmic void inside the bag._

 _Wes spun around in it. "WEEEE!"_

 _She pulled her head out and deadpanned at her husband. "Really?"_

 _He shrugged innocently. "Hey, he said he always wanted an explorer bag. Why not just give him an enchanted one?"_

 _She sighed and looked back in. "Will he be okay? He won't drift off forever, right?"_

" _Relax. All you have to do is call over the item, or in this case Wes, that you need and the bag will bring it to you."_

" _Okay…" She reached her ribbons in and thought for Wes. She felt something her grasp and pulled it out, revealing her youngest son. "Oh Wes!" She hugged him close. "Are you alright?"_

" _Uh huh!" He squirmed out of her grasp. "That was fun! Again!" He ran back to the bag and jumped in. "WEEEEEE!"_

 _Vivian narrowed her eyes at Garret, who smiled awkwardly. "Well…at least he likes it." She couldn't stay mad at him any longer and began shaking her head with an amused expression._

* * *

 _After they had lunch (And finally coaxed Wes to stop jumping into the bag), they spent the day together at the park. They tossed a Frisbee around for a while. The adults laughed as their children chased after the flying disc, seeing who would get it first._

 _Next, they got ice cream. It made the kids squeal up until they got to the shop. Garret said they could get whatever they wanted and they both agreed on one of everything. Vivian was less than pleased with this and told them to get two flavors only. Thankfully they listened or she would have had to deal with two sick kids later._

 _The rest of the day was spent just hanging around the house. After dinner, the boys tag teamed their father and wrestled with him._

" _RAWR!" Wes roared cutely as he jumped off the couch and jumped on his father's back. He bit his ear and tugged on it._

" _Oh no!" Garret mock shouted in horror as he stumbled around._

 _Flint giggled and hugged his leg, then proceeded to lick it._

" _AH! It's tasty me!" He fell to the ground. Then the boys dogpiled him, laughing. "You have…defeated me." He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out._

 _Vivian giggled and shook her head. "Alright, time for bed."_

" _Aww!" Wes and Flint whined._

 _Garret stood up. "Your mother is right, boys. You don't want to wake up groggy and irritated, do you?"_

 _They shook their heads. "No…"_

 _He smiled. "Hey…if you brush your teeth and get to bed, I_ might _tell you a story." They gasped and ran up the stairs, heading to the bathroom first. He laughed at their excitement._

 _Vivian smiled a bit. "You were going to tell them a story anyway, weren't you?"_

 _He chuckled. "Of course. But this just gets them to bed faster." They walked upstairs._

 _Wes and Flint ran into Wes' room and laid in bed. They wore blue and red pajamas respectively. They pulled the covers over them and waited excitedly for their father._

 _He walked and sat on the bed. "Alright. Who's ready for a bedtime story?"_

" _ME, ME, ME!" they both shouted, raising their paws up high._

" _Good! Now, which should I tell? Hmm…oh, how about the time I went into the Realm of Confusion?"_

" _Ooooh…" the boys awed._

" _The Realm of Confusion?" Vivian parroted, leaning against the doorsill._

" _Yeah, it was a crazy afternoon for me." He turned back to his sons and spoke with a dramatic tone, "There I was, searching for the Ankh of Distortion, when suddenly the ground under me collapsed!" They gasped. "I fell into a rainbow colored wormhole, falling for who knows how long. Then…I stopped falling. My feet touched down on the fluffy ground and my vision was bombarded with weird and unusual visuals._

" _Rocks light as air, waterfalls falling upward, the ground was in the sky, and many strange things that it could drive a normal man insane. But I pressed forward, not letting this change in environment deter me. No, I pressed forward and continued my search. I felt as if this was where the Ankh of Distortion was._

" _I faced many disasters. Tornadoes of earth, volcanoes that spewed freezing water, and blizzards of fire."_

 _They gasped again. "Oh my gosh! Did you make it?!" Wes asked with a panicked tone._

" _Though it was a treacherous journey, I did make it. Then I came across the ankh. I was so close. I inched closer to the podium it laid upon, when suddenly…I was attacked by a Guardian."_

 _They yelped and held each other. "A Guardian?!" Flint shouted fearfully._

" _Yes. It was a vicious fighter, no doubt about it. It had the sole purpose of protecting the ankh at all costs. He slapped me across the field. But I didn't let him get the better of me. I casted a tsunami of lava on top of him, followed with a rain shower to trap him in rock. He punched his way through and rammed me, delivering an uppercut right into my chin. He knocked out one of my teeth. That's when I got mad._

" _I summoned up the energy in my body and fired my strongest attack…" He winked at Wes, who gasped in delight._

" _The Mystic Beam!" he cheered._

" _That's right! It tore through the Guardian's body and reduced it to its natural element. Once I got the ankh, I made my way out of the realm."_

" _Wow…you're awesome, Daddy," Wes praised with sparkling eyes._

" _Yeah!" Flint added. "I want to go on adventures like you."_

 _He chuckled and rubbed their heads. "Maybe when you're older. Until then, just stay young. You two aren't in any rush to grow up." He walked over to the door and switched the lights off. "Goodnight, my little explorers."_

" _Night, Daddy…" They yawned and fell asleep._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Vivian sighed. "Those were good years."

"Yeah…I miss Dad…"

His mother smiled at him and patted his back. "I do too, Wes. I do too." She stood up and walked back to the kitchen. "Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about him." She chuckled. "You're a lot like him. Always getting into trouble, ready to go on some new adventure…you really did take after him."

Wes smiled. "Yeah…but the difference is he had better luck than me. He always came home with some new trinket. Me? I got a standard concealment knife."

"I'm no treasure hunter, but I believe it takes more than luck. Your father studied Mysto and magic for many years of his life. I'm sure if you applied yourself a bit more, like him, you might get somewhere. After all, nothing is impossible for a Ravenfield."

Her son chuckled. "Thanks Mom…you still need help with your cooking?"

"I can handle everything else, don't worry. But thank you for visiting."

"No problem." He walked over and hugged her. "I'll see you later."

She kissed his cheek. "Take care." With a wave goodbye, he made his way out the door. He looked at the sky. It was already getting dark. He must of lost track of time.

As he walked, he recalled all of today. All his friends and family made some good points. No one said being a treasure hunter was going to guarantee fame and fortune.

But he still had to try. His dad never gave up. Why should he? Ever since his father's passing, he has been mastering several different and unique spells to improve his arsenal of wizardry. Yet, no matter how much he learned and practiced, there was always some key detail that seemed to elude him. College never taught students how to find magic tunnels or any skills for treasure hunters. It was either learned from other hunters or self-taught.

His main problem was finding them. They could lead him to strange new dimensions full of magical artifacts and possibilities. But that kind of life has consequences. It wasn't like everyone was discouraging him to give up. Although, that's just friends and family.

Much like how the world sees pirates, treasure hunters were considered the lowest of the low. They made a profit of rare valuables. Now, he can't exactly deny he hasn't stolen a few things in his career. He was wanted in a few cities for a reason. His bad habit of greed got him into trouble on multiple occasions. It was always Flint and Ella that would get him out of trouble. They were there to protect him from…himself. And he appreciated them for that.

So when people see him as a treasure hunter, he would get dirty looks or menacing scowls. It never bothered him or made him uncomfortable, though the same looks over and over again tend to get boring. Whatever happened to just chasing him with pitchforks and torches? Granted, no one has done that sort of rioting for centuries, but still.

Why hasn't he quit yet? Well, apart from the fact it's fun, he does want to continue his father's legacy. Sure, he may be a little reckless and doesn't think plans through until the very last minute. But if his dad could do it all, so could he.

Eventually, Wes came across an apartment building. He went over to a room marked '3' and opened it. The walls were an olive green and the floor was white carpet. There was a bed in the corner, along with a desk. He had a blue couch that sat across from the door. Looked pretty normal, except for one problem…

The room looked like it was ransacked, only it never was. Food littered the floors, with an old pizza laying in a box under his couch. Blankets were thrown across the room. Spellbooks and papers were scattered across his desk and his bookshelf, which sat next to the couch. There was so much stuff littered everywhere that it was nearly impossible to traverse through without stepping on something.

With a sigh, Wes began picking up the aged food and threw it into his trash bin. He should really take better care of this place. He's usually in a rush to either hunt or get homework done, so he never has time to clean his apartment up. Next, he picked up the blankets and folded them as neatly as possible. He wasn't known for keeping his place tidy.

He didn't worry too much about the disorganized papers. He took off his jacket and placed it on a hook on the door, along with his hat. He took his pants off and replaced them with green, flannel pants. He yawned tiredly. He usually goes to bed much later, but he was making an exception for today. All he wanted was to catch some Z's.

He jumped into his bed and pulled the blankets over him, but he didn't drift off immediately. He looked at some pictures sitting on his nightstand. One showed him, Flint, and Ella with their arms around each other, smiling and covered in scorch marks. He smiled. That was the day they were searching for a magical item in a volcano. Boy, that was messing.

Another one showed Wes and Flint with their mom and dad. They were snuggled up to their parents with big grins, while they wrapped their arms around their children. That always brought a smile on his face.

Then there was one that made him happy and broke his heart. A picture of his dad giving him his hat. It was so odd. His dad treasured that hat like his own child. So it surprised the Umbreon when he gave it to him. Why did it break his heart?

…that was the last time he saw him alive.

A month after his father left, they've gotten word he died in a mysterious accident. It left the Umbreon in a deep depression for several weeks. He couldn't eat, sleep, or even move without feeling emotional pain. Flint, while he didn't take it as hard, was just as saddened by the loss. Their mother cried for days, horrified to have lost the man she loved.

Everyone in the Ravenfield family suffered from his death. They said a few things during his funeral. A lot of his friends were there to give some words, especially Hal. He and Garret had a long history with each other. So it would make sense for the former pirate to shed some tears for the Jolteon.

Wes sighed and turned onto his back. No one was sure what caused the accident, but he knew one thing. That accident is what makes his friends and family concerned about his safety. What if the same thing happened to Wes? Would he get killed if he made one wrong move? Hard to say, but it was possible.

The Umbreon could never understand how something so simple could happen to his father. After fighting Guardians, surviving volcanic eruptions, and battling pirates, an avalanche is what kills him. It just never made any sense to him.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be overthinking this. He really needed to get some sleep.

Before he did, he looked up at the ceiling and said, "Hey Dad…I'm not sure if you can hear me up there…but I need your advice. What do you think I should do? I want to be a treasure hunter just like you…yet I don't know if I'll ever make it to the top like you. I like going on adventures, but I just don't know enough about the world to understand the big picture. Adventuring is hard, yet I live for the challenge. But I also need to support myself. What would you do if your passion affected your life?"

As expected, he got no response. He sighed. It was worth a shot. "Well, thanks for listening to me…I guess." He turned to his side and closed his eyes.

Hopefully tomorrow was better…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch.3: Merriment Turned Serious! A Secret Lost in Myth!**_

Don't you just hate it when you're having a wonderful dream where you have the perfect future, where everything goes right and nothing could go wrong, where you've reached the top and succeeded in your goals…and you wake up to the sound of a door knock?

That's how Wes felt as his eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was dark, but he could see a bit of light shining through his blinds. He sat up groggily and made a clicking sound with his tongue, tasting the awful morning taste people usually get upon waking. He rubbed his eyes, wiping the crud that formed in them overnight. He flinched when he heard a second series of knocks.

He grumbled a bit. He was normally a morning person, happy to wake up early and start an adventure. But, the one day he decides to sleep in, someone ruins his sleep. He knew he should have placed a note on the door. It would probably have said, 'Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!' or something like that. Sounds rude, but how would you feel if you were woken up on your day off?

Another knock forced him out of bed. He went over to his bag and pulled out a baseball bat, holding it in his teeth. He had a pretty good idea who was at the door. _I swear, if he keeps bugging me about my rent, I'm going to scream!_

He made his way to the door and placed his paw on the door. The fourth knock made him cringe. That sound must die. So he threw the door open with a vicious glare. "I have your freakin' rent! Now hit the road before I-" He stopped his angry shout upon seeing who was at the door. Not his landlord, but his older brother, Flint, whose knees were shaking with a fearful expression.

"Is…this a bad time?" he asked nervously.

Wes' eyes were wide with shock as he spat the bat out of his mouth and kicked it back inside. "Flint…hey. Didn't expect you to stop by."

"Yeah…I came to talk. May I come in?"

The Umbreon nodded and stepped to the side. Flint walked in and flinched at the state of the apartment. Though, it was a bit cleaner compared to when he last visited.

Wes pulled his undershirt off and reached into his drawers for a new one. "So, what's the occasion?"

The Flareon nearly gagged stepping on old ramen noodles. "Well…I've been thinking about yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

He placed the new undershirt on. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are. But, I felt kind of bad for what I said. I'm not as adventurous as I use to be."

The younger brother smirked. "This is coming from the guy who gets excited over old temples."

"Hey, they are amazing to study!" This made the Umbreon laugh. It wasn't a taunting laugh, more like a friendly laugh. Flint shook his head with a smile. "Okay, very funny."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He pulled out a blue, long sleeve shirt and placed it on. "Any other reason you came by?"

"Yeah…I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a late breakfast. My treat."

His growling stomach did make the offer sound tempting. "I can't let you do that."

"You're on a tight budget. I insist. You need to save up for rent, after all."

He chuckled. "At this point, I might consider sleeping outside. Camping doesn't sound like a bad thing."

"Always looking on the positives, aren't you?" Flint commented.

Wes stuck his tongue out playfully. "That's what I live for." He smiled. "But sure…I guess I can go for a bite."

He smiled. "Great! I'll wait for you outside." He walked out.

Wes placed on some new pants and grabbed his hat. Before he went outside, he couldn't help but be curious. Flint obviously felt like he needed to make up for yesterday. The thought is sweet, but he felt there was a little more to it than just that. Maybe he was overthinking everything. He was just going out to a nice breakfast with his brother, nothing wrong with that.

He shook his head and walked outside, where his brother was patiently waiting. "So, where are we going?"

"How about the Enchanted Bar?"

"Sounds great!" They started making their way there.

* * *

Their waiter had them seated and handed them some menus. "Would you like a drink to start off?"

They nodded. "Coffee," Flint said.

"I'll take an apple juice." The waiter nodded and walked off.

Flint held his menu up. "Order anything you want. Like I said, my treat."

The Umbreon chuckled mischievously. "I'm going to make you regret that." The Flareon rolled his eyes and went back to scanning his menu. "I might get a stack of flapjacks. Ooh, and drizzled in delicious maple syrup and honey! And chocolate!"

"O-Okay, slow down there, buddy. You don't want to get a stomach ache, do you?"

Wes pouted, but smiled. "Oh, alright."

"Thank you. Well, I'll just take some hash browns and bacon."

"Ooh, sounds yummy!"

He chuckled. "Yummy? What are you, five?"

He smirked. "You're being a meanie-pants, big brother." There was a bit of a pause before they broke out in laughter.

The Flareon shook his head as he continued to chuckle. "Always know how to make me laugh."

He proudly took a bow. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."

"Hehe…yeah." He sighed. "So, uh…listen, about what I said yesterday. If I offended you in anyway-"

Wes raised his paw to silence him. "Flint, you could never do anything to make me mad." He tapped his chin. "Except stealing my blankie when I was four, taking my stuff without asking-"

Flint deadpanned. "That last one was you."

Wes blinked before smiling. "Oh yeah, you're right." They laughed a bit. "But you get my point."

"Yes, I do…sort of." He sighed. "But listen, I know how you feel about treasure hunting and I don't want to come between you and your goals. I'm only saying…maybe you should take a different approach."

"Different approach?"

"Your job consists of hunting random artifacts that you would pick up on from eavesdropping conversations. Half the time, you don't even know what you're searching for. Remember when we went to that abandon mine shaft and nearly got trapped by the cave-in? We risked our lives to get out of there and all we found was a lousy Freeze Charm."

"I thought that guy said Breeze Charm!"

"There is no such thing as a Breeze Charm!"

"Well now you tell me!"

"I did tell you!" He collected his thoughts and exhaled his frustration. "Look, you said you wanted to be like Dad, right?" He nodded. "Well, do what he does when he goes treasure hunting."

"You mean leave my family for extended periods of time and only staying for two to three weeks?" He didn't say it with any malice or sarcasm. He was being legitimately serious.

Flint blinked. "Uh…no. I mean, focus on one magical item. You go hunting for random objects every single day that you've turned into a hoarder."

Wes crossed his arms. "I am not a hoarder."

He deadpanned. "Let me see your bag."

"Uh…no."

"And why?" He got no response. "That's what I thought."

"Okay, so I may pick up some things from time to time." He pulled out a bowling pin. "When did I get a bowling pin?" He looked into his bag. "When did I get a grand piano?"

 _He fitted a grand piano in there?_ Flint shook his head. "You see my point? You're too scatterbrained and unfocused. Whenever Dad went on hunts, he focused on researching and looking for one thing."

The Umbreon groaned. "That sounds like homework!"

Flint rubbed his head. "How on earth did you ever find artifacts beforehand?"

"Because I had someone like you to keep me on track."

They stared at each other in silence. They used to have fun going on treasure hunts. But Flint wanted to focus on passing college and Wes just wanted to have fun. They just couldn't find the time to hang out like before. They've really bonded over their adventures and that bond seemed to have weakened over time.

Flint may not look it, but he missed going on adventures with his brother. He had a lot of fun, despite the constant danger he would bring them into. The excitement made him feel energized for a brand new day and new adventure that was just waiting to come.

But, when they graduated from school, he wanted to focus his time on becoming an archeologist. Digging up old temples, uncovering ancient history, and learning about other cultures from the past was something he was interested in. So he frequently stopped coming on adventures with Wes until, one day, he just stopped. He kept to his work and Wes kept doing what he has always done.

Sometimes he felt their relationship has been strained because of that. He felt he somehow hurt Wes' feelings. He never did show it, so he doesn't think about it much. But Wes was good at hiding his feelings and lying, so there was no telling if he was being true or not.

He wanted to join his brother on another adventure, but he simply didn't have the time. Though, he does know Wes wants him along. Flint was the main reason they found amazing treasures. It's because he actually did research on the item rather than blindly charging into the closest temple near him. They were an amazing team. Wes was great at tracking and spotting near impossible-to-find entrances. Flint would do the research on the area and would plan accordingly for what they might encounter. And, when Ella would come along, she would help translate text or warnings they would occasionally encounter, helping to guide them through impossible labyrinths and mazes.

He missed those times. He really did.

He sighed and said, "Wes…I just want you to know that I'll always be here to help you. If you ever need my help or a place to stay, my place is always available to you."

He smiled a bit. "Thanks bro…"

"No problem. Anyway…I need to tell you something. I…"

Before he could continue, the waiter came back with their drinks. "Here you go." He set them down and took out a note pad. "Are you ready to order?" They nodded and gave their orders to him. "I'll be back with your meal soon." He walked away.

"Sweet, my juice!" Wes picked up his glass and drank the apple juice.

Flint leaned back and looked to the side. "Uh…Wes?"

He set the glass down, which was half full. "Oh yeah, what were you saying?"

He sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Look…once I complete college, you know I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling. Meaning I won't be able to see you or Mom for quite some time."

"Oh…yeah." Wes took another sip of his juice.

"Well…I thought that since we won't be seeing each other for years when that happens…maybe we could, I don't know…go on one last big treasure hunt together?"

Time seemed to stop around the Umbreon as his eyes widened. As if his entire world was shattered from a dark abyss into a bright colorful world over elation. It was like the words that came out of his brother's mouth were cursed. Only this wasn't a curse that was going to turn him into a puddle of water or some slimy creature. The words felt unnatural to hear, after not hearing them for so long. He needed to take a deep breath to release the sheer joy that would be flowing out of him in a moment.

Unfortunately, the juice that was currently swishing in his mouth after such a long pause decided to join the large exhale that soon followed after and flew across the table. It sprayed across Flint's face, dripping into his large mane of fur.

He was not amused. "I'm…guessing that was a yes."

Wes stood up on the table in shock. "Are you serious?! Please tell me this isn't some heinous joke you're pulling on me!"

The Flareon grabbed some napkins off the table and dried himself off. He would have to take a shower later to get the stickiness out of his fur. "I'm being serious, Wes. I feel we could have one last adventure before I go on with my future."

His brother smiled with a squeal and hugged him from across the table. "Oh thank you so much! This is going to be awesome! I already have so many places we could check out! How about the Aqua Zone? We can go deep sea diving and look for some magical artifacts down there!"

Flint pushed him back into his seat. "Hold on for a minute, bro. Remember what I said before. You always end up finding something useless when you go off random leads. I'll only go on the adventure with you if you find something worth looking for. No charms, no jewels, no nothing but a magical artifact that would be worth searching for."

The Umbreon blinked. "But…I don't even know about any other artifacts."

"You could look at a book. In the library."

He blinked in confusion. "We have a library?"

He face-palmed. "Yes, we do. We've passed it several times before-"

"I know we have a library. What do you take me for? An idiot?" he asked with a smirk.

Flint smirked back. "Hardy har. But seriously, just look up something that hasn't been discovered or found yet and start from there." He took a sip form his coffee. "And no random searching."

"Okay, okay, I get it." He looked at the clock. "Hey, uh, shouldn't we be heading to classes later?"

"We don't have any today. We can just hang out if you want."

He smiled. "I would like that a lot."

"Cool." He pulled his backpack off and looked inside. He frowned. "Oh dang it."

"What? Forgot your money?"

"No, I never forget it. But I am missing a book I was reading."

"Did you leave back at your place?"

"No, I don't remember taking it out of my bag."

"It could be back in class."

"Yeah, probably." He slung the bag back on. "You wouldn't mind if we made a quick stop to the college to get it, right?"

He waved it off. "Sure, I'm cool with it. But you owe me a sundae."

He smirked. "I'm not giving you ice cream."

"Aww, come on!"

"You're getting breakfast, that's it."

"You're still a meanie pants." They shared a laugh together, happy to be spending time with each other again.

* * *

The classes were filled with students as Wes and Flint walked down the halls. Geno's class was busy, so they had to wait until it ended. So they decided to wander the halls for a bit.

"I never really explored the building," Wes muttered as he looked around. The walls were a brilliant white with marble columns against them. The floors were tiled black and white. "You would think I'd explore every inch of this place by now."

Flint chuckled. "That is a shocker. YOU not being curious about something."

Wes gasped and clenched his chest. "Oh the agony! Not my curiosity! Curse you, giant college building!" They laughed and continued forward. "Still, I have to admit, this is a nice place." His eyes sparkled with excitement. "Let's do some exploring!"

"Wes, we should really stick around here and wait for Prof. Geno's class to end."

He grabbed his shirt collar. "It'll just be a quick search, come on!"

Flint sighed and looked at the clock. Classes won't end for another forty-five minutes, so perhaps a quick look around the school wouldn't hurt. Then again, he was going to be exploring with his brother. Whether it be a school, town, warehouse, temple, or somewhere, Wes always found a way to get in trouble. It was an uncanny talent when you think about it. They once went into an abandoned warehouse and somehow came out being chased by pirates. How does that even happen?

He ran his paw through his hair and sighed. "Oh…what the heck? Let's do it."

"Woo!" He dragged him down the hallway. And thus, their adventure began.

Wes opened some doors, leading to a theatre room. "Does this this place have a drama club or something?"

"Yes. We went to one of the plays last year, remember?"

He tapped his head, trying to recall the event. His brain scavenged up any remnants of the night, making him smile. "Oh yeah, right. Wasn't it about the original Grand Wizards or something?"

"Yeah. It was a pretty good play, I'll admit."

They closed the doors and looked around for another area to explore. They headed to the fifth floor of the building, up a spiral staircase. This gave the Umbreon a fun idea.

"Hey Flint! Race you downstairs!" He jumped onto the railing.

"Wes, that's dangerous!"

"Danger is my middle name!" He flew down with a cheerful scream.

"No it isn't!" he shouted down at him. He looked at the railing for a bit. Well, it did look like fun. He tended to follow the rules and not get into trouble, but his brother's influence would rub off on him from time to time. Like now for instance. "Oh, to heck with it!" He jumped on and flew down, laughing cheerfully while keeping a hold on his hat.

Wes had his tongue sticking out as he descended faster and faster down the railing. "This is so awesome!" He made it to the bottom and landed on his feet. "Perfect landing! Thank you, you're a wonderful audience!" He could hear his brother coming down the stairs. "Heh, he actually did it!" He turned around and frowned. "Ah crud…" was all he could say as a mass of orange and whitish fur rammed into him.

The force of the impact sent them skidding across the floor. They would have stopped if it weren't for the flight of stairs that led to the basement being in their way. They careened down them and were heading straight towards a wall that should stop their tumbling.

But they never did stop. They rammed into the wall with enough force to smash right through it. The impact was brief, but it felt like it was hollowed out. A strong enough force could smash right through it. And, in their spinning, they crashed into a pile of boxes that fell on top of them.

Wes' head was the first to surface. He held it with a dizzied expression. "Lookie Flint…the world is spinning…"

Flint crawled out from the bottom and laid on his stomach. "Now I remember why I don't ride stair railings…stupid stuff like this happens."

The Umbreon stood up and dusted himself off. "But still, wasn't that fun?"

Flint stood up, rubbing his head. "I don't recall head injuries being entertaining…" He flinched a bit and sighed. "I really hope we didn't break anything."

"Uh…Flint?" He saw his brother pointing toward the way the rolled in from. He turned and saw the hole they made. Oddly enough, there was a wooden frame against the wall that looked like a door could be placed in it.

"Wha…" He looked around and gasped. "Wes…where are we?"

He looked and his jaw dropped. "Oh…my…Arceus…"

They were in a dark room full of strange oddities. Magic circles made of chalk drawn on the ground, bookshelves with scattered books littered everywhere, a desk full of notes and documents laying lazily about, and much more. There were pipes running along the ceiling, leaking every so often. The walls were made of eroded stone, along with the floor. There were some chests next to the book shelves full of miscellaneous items.

"What…is this place?" Wes asked, though he doubted Flint had the answer himself.

"This is…what is this? Does anyone know this exists?"

"Well, it was boarded up and covered by a wall. So…eh, no."

Flint walked closer in, his mind racing hundreds of miles a second. "What is with all this stuff? Why is it all here? Who does it belong to?"

Wes saw a piece of bread on the floor and…it has not aged well. "Well, judging by the state of this room, someone who couldn't keep anything tidy."

"So…you?"

"Hey, I've never seen this room before, so don't go blaming me!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Flint went up to the desk and looked through some of the papers. Some of them were just withered documents that were too illegible to make any sense. But the ones he was most interested in was the magic circles. "Wes…come look at these."

He walked over and took a glance. The circles were drawn out very detailed and intricate, the rim of it being lined with glyphs. Someone was trying to use a powerful spell and were sketching out a magic circle as perfectly as possible. But as they shuffled through the papers, they saw they became increasingly sloppy and disorganized. The state of the drawings showed the drawer was in a fit of rage as time went on until they stopped on one that was half completed. They just gave up.

"Freaky…" Wes mumbled. "This guy looks like he needed a nap."

"I have to agree with you there. But why would someone spend so much time trying to make a magic circle? And for what purpose?" Magic circles were very unique. The more detailed they were, the more power you gain from them. There were many ways they could be used. Summoning, power enhancement, tracking, and other special properties.

"Clearly for whatever he was researching."

"Researching?"

"Bro, I may not enjoy going to college, but I do know what dedicated research looks like. And this…" He gestured to the whole room. "…looks like dedicated research."

Flint rubbed his chin in thought. "You're right." He walked around some more. "But still, how come no one has found this place yet?"

"Well, not a lot of people go tumbling down the stairs or punch walls with enough force to break them down. So your guess is as good as mine."

"I can do without the sarcasm," Flint muttered, making his brother chuckle. He walked over to some books and pulled them out. "Huh…get a load of this. Most of these are titled 'Mythology'."

"Whoa…wait, what does that mean?"

"The word or just in general?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is someone was researching ancient legends."

"Ancient legends, you say?" They jumped with high pitch yelps and rammed into each other. They shook their heads and looked at the figure leaning against the large entrance. "What did you two do this time?"

Wes chuckled. "Hey Ella…"

She rolled her eyes and walked in. She didn't wear her work uniform and instead wore a green shirt, black vest, and pale jeans. "I heard the commotion, so I thought I'd come and investigate. And, what do you know, I find you two breaking down walls and finding secret rooms."

The Umbreon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh…well, we didn't mean to do that first one on purpose. Hehe…"

She smirked and walked pass him. "So, what did you dorks find? Some sort of old and creepy library?"

Flint explained, "From what we've gathered, this seems to be an abandoned study room that has been converted into a hideout. Judging by the condition of the room, I can only assume this place has been abandoned for nearly a decade."

Ella gave an impressed whistle. "A school full of magic users and they couldn't find a room? Not sure if I should be impressed by the guy who made this or ashamed at how oblivious everyone is."

"Probably the former." He pointed at the walls that had glyphs etched into them. "Cloaking glyphs. Blocks out ability to sense this place from the outside."

"Someone must really hate having their stuff touched."

"We're not even sure if whoever was here was sane. Take a look at these drawings we found."

He handed her the magic circle drawings. She shuffled through them and raised a brow. "Either this guy shattered his hand and couldn't draw anymore or he needed some serious anger management classes."

Wes, feeling his curiosity take over, walked back over to the chest and started digging through it. As he threw stuff out, he said, "So, what do you suppose he was working on?"

Flint held his chin in his paw. "Hard to say. On the one hand, he could be making a new spell. Magic circles can help in perfecting a new form of magic. On the other hand, this guy was planning for something big."

Ella picked up the scattered documents and scanned through them. "Well, these look like some diary entries. But they're too faded. Except this part." She showed him the bottom, which had the letter 'G' on the bottom and in cursive. "Could be the guy's name."

"We'll investigate that part later. For now, we need to figure out what he was working on."

As they talked, Wes dug deeper and deeper into the chest until he hit the bottom. He felt something. It was withered and full of cuts and holes, most likely from old age. He carefully pulled it up and blew on it lightly, removing the dust that has collected over it. He eyed it carefully.

The map had a golden color to it, almost reflective. It had a peculiar shape drawn on it. It almost looked like…

"The Mysto Region?" he whispered to himself. He looked at the text printed on the top. It was in a language he didn't know. It didn't look like anything he has ever seen. Maybe Ella could translate it.

Speaking of which, Ella was searching through some books, levitating around her with her Psychic. "Nothing but myths and legend books. How do these help with research?" She spotted some off about most of the books she was looking through. "Flint, you might want to see this."

She showed him one of the book pages, page 54 and page 65. A few pages were torn out, as shown in the middle of the current pages. He held it in his paws and scratched his head. "Wha…"

"It's the same for most of these books. A certain section has been torn out."

"What does the table of contents say about them? Maybe that can help."

She flipped to the table and sighed. "Some of them just give a vague title and the others are just worn down."

The Flareon scratched his head, becoming far more puzzled than ever. "This doesn't make any sense. Why bother tearing out the pages?"

"Could have something to do with this." They turned around to see Wes presenting a tattered map to them. "Found this in that chest over there. Looks pretty old."

Flint took it in his paws and scrunched up in confusion. "This…This can't be real…"

"Pretty sure it's real, bro."

"No, I mean the paper the map is made from. This hasn't been used in centuries. It was made by hand and from old enchanted oak trees. But ever since they started going extinct, we've stopped making paper out of them."

"There's also some weird text on the top," Wes pointed out. "Ella, think you can-"

"-translate it? HA! Just watch me." She took it from Flint and looked at it with a confident expression. With the same expression, she handed it back to Flint. "Yeah, I have no idea what it says." The brothers face-planted. "Hey, I'm still learning! Don't go blaming me!"

Flint got up and shook his head. "Well, who else could we ask?"

"Perhaps Prof. Geno," Wes suggested.

"He's a history professor. I doubt he studied in this kind of stuff."

He shrugged. "Worth a shot, right?"

"…" He sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Why can't we just ask another professor who DOES study this kind of stuff?" Ella asked.

"If Geno does know what this says, he'll also probably give us some answers to what this map is about." He rolled up the map. "We better get moving."

"Uh, bro? What about the giant hole?"

He glanced at it, then sighed. "After…we cover that up."

* * *

Students walked out of Geno's classroom as he gathered up the papers on his desk. He prepared to leave when he saw Wes, Flint, and Ella run it. "Oh, hello you three. Do you need anything-"

"We found a secret room!" Wes blurted out, then giving his best poker face. Flint and Ella face-palmed.

"Way to be subtle, bro…"

Geno blinked in confusion. "I'm…sorry, what?"

Flint slammed the doors shut and locked them. "Okay, look, we can't have anyone else knowing about this. We need your help with something."

He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating the request. Well, he could stay for a little bit. "Very well." He set his stuff back down. "What is it?"

Flint pulled out the map and gently handed it to him. "After Wes and I…ahem, accidentally fell down the stairs, we smashed through a wall that led to some secret room."

"It was crazy. Whoever used it was more disorganized than me. And that's saying a lot!" Wes exclaimed.

Geno unrolled the map and examined it carefully. "I must say…this is very strange. This paper hasn't been made-"

"In centuries, yes! We've already covered that! Do you KNOW what it's for?!"

"Wes, don't be rude!" Ella scolded, jabbing his side.

"I-It's quite fine, Ms. Cipher." The professor set the map down and rubbed his head. "Okay…I don't know what it says, but I know the text. Flint, go into my bottom drawer and pull out the blue book."

He went behind the desk and pulled it out. "This it?"

"Yes." He threw it over to him. He opened it up and started matching the words. "Let's see…" He muttered to himself as he looked back and forth between text and English. His eyes widened as he translated the words. "No…"

"What's wrong?" Ella asked.

He shook his head and placed the book down. He rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed. "There's no way it's true…"

Now Wes was getting interested. "What? What is it?!"

"It's…the Idol of Origin."

Silence suddenly washed over all of them. Wes and Flint stared at the professor with almost emotionless expressions. They weren't even sure if they heard the man right. Maybe he said something else. Like…pedal of porridge? Okay, so maybe they heard him right, but that still doesn't excuse the sheer bizarreness of such a thought. What he was saying was impossible. It couldn't be true.

"The…Idol of Origin?" Flint slowly repeated.

"Y…Yes…"

"That's…impossible…" Wes muttered.

"The Idol of Origin is just a legend," Flint said, holding his head. "A bedtime story, no less. There's no way something that powerful could possibly exist. Are you sure you read it right?"

"I double checked. I'm positive."

"Unbelievable…"

Ella stared back and forth, shuffling on her feet with an expression of puzzlement. She raised her paw. "Uh…what's the Idol of Origin?"

Wes let out a sharp gasp that could have shattered glass. He grabbed her cheeks and pressed his face up to hers. "You never heard of the Idol of Origin?!"

"Wes…personal space," she reminded. He took a step back. "I never did get into learning about myths and legends. Plus, my parents never told me bedtime stories."

"Well, the name isn't for show, that much I can assure you," the Scrafty said as he gestured them over to the map. "According to legend, the world was in a state of disarray, caused by an evil magic user who could destroy anything with a single touch. The chaos that unfurled was apocalyptic. The world was in a state of unrest and disorder.

"As the story goes, Arceus and the members of the Hall of Origin sought to correct the disturbances across the land. However, their power alone wouldn't be enough to stop him. That's when Arceus devised a plan to use their combined powers to create a single artifact that would reverse the effects of the madness."

"All…of them?" Ella uttered in shock.

"Yes. The powers of Arceus, Dialga, Celebi, Darkrai, Palkia, Groudon, all of them. An artifact so powerful, it can bend the very fabric of the universe to the user's will. But, after the transfer of power, they were left weak and frail. They required a champion to take the idol's power and restore the world to its proper state. A champion of righteousness and virtue. The legendary hero, Apollo.

"They gave him the idol in exchange for his help. He gladly accepted, in order to protect his loved ones from danger. With his newfound magical power, he confronted the warlock. Battle raged on between the two combatants. According to legend, the battle lasted for seven days without stop."

"Seven whole days?!" the Espeon shout in disbelief.

"It would have gone on longer, but Apollo's patience with the warlock ran thin. He summoned up his energy to form one last attack that was able to destroy the evil warlock, reducing him into nothing but dust. He used his magic once more and restored the planet to its natural, beautiful state. He was praised for his valor and celebrated across the world. The world went into a state of peace.

"But, as time went on, the hero soon came to the realization of how powerful the idol really was. While magic can already change the properties of our world, this idol could change the universe into his image. The thought of such power frightened the hero. Then came the realization of how this power could fall into the wrong hands. The consequences would be devastating.

"So, he devised a plan to protect the idol and keep it out of the hands of evil. Using its power for the last time, he hid it away in a location that exists outside our realm. And, to ensure this power can be used again to protect the world from another apocalypse, he has hidden clues throughout the world, keys that unlock the secrets to his location.

"To this day…some people still believe the tales, while others drowned it in myth." He took a deep breath and sat in his chair.

Ella scratched her head. "Trippy…"

Wes tilted his head. "I wonder why no one found it yet. I mean, that story took place many millennia ago. You'd think someone would have found it by now."

"That's because it doesn't exist," Flint said, rolling the map up. "The gods would never make something that powerful, apocalypse or not. Besides, even if it did exist, it would have been found by now. Many generations of treasure hunters have explored the land of Mysto. Infinite or not, someone could have found those clues by now. And, since no one did, that makes it just a myth."

Wes pouted. "Party pooper…I say it is real!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

Before they could get into a screaming match with each other, Geno interrupted. "Whatever the case, the fact this map was made from a material that would be impossible to get in today's time is worth looking into. I don't know if the legend is true. For all we know, this was just an elaborate college prank."

"That secret room we found doesn't look like a simple prank," Flint said.

He nodded. "I understand, Flint. I'll stay here until nightfall to do a little more research on this secret room."

"You sure?" Wes asked with concern.

He nodded. "I don't mind. I always look forward to a little excitement from time to time." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, giving them all a firm look. "However, this is much more serious than we intend it to be. Maybe it is a prank…maybe there's some crazy lunatic running among us, drowning himself in these legends…maybe the legend is real…but one thing is certain: If this kind of information gets out to the public, there could be mass panic."

Wes chuckled. "Mass panic? Why would people freak out about this?"

"We live in a world full of pirates, thieves, bandits, and other professions. Legend or not, if they were to get word of a map like this, they will take any means to get it. Even hurting innocent lives."

His ears drooped. "Oh…"

"Everything said in this room must remain secret. We can't put our town in danger because of this." He stood up and took the map. "Meet me in the morning and I'll have a determined answer to this whole thing. For our sake and everyone else's…it better be just an old tale."

The Eeveelutions nodded and started exiting his class, thought Flint made a quick turnaround to retrieve his book before following the others out. "We'll see you tomorrow, professor," Flint said with a wave.

"Goodbye everyone." The door slammed shut. He unfurled the map and took a close look at it. "Unbelievable…" He rolled it back up and started making his way the secret room.

* * *

Far off from the town laid a dark forest, vacant of life. Fog made of darkness seeped throughout the trees, covering the atmosphere in shadows. The trees were wilted, dry of life. Not a single plant bloomed in the harsh environment. Only death covered the land.

Through the darkness came a purple orb, glowing eerily throughout. Its movements were odd and irregular, like a ghost trying to find its way to the spirit world. But this glowing orb wasn't lost. It was in search of something. Something important.

It passed through the trees and made its way to a stone tomb. A gravestone sat behind it, the words faded from erosion. The sides were crumbly, small pieces or rock chipping off from small breezes. The top was sealed off by a large stone lid, which had a strange symbol etched into it. The marking was a skull inside a circle and surrounded in symbols.

The orb examined the lid carefully. It was too heavy for it to do anything. But, it didn't matter. It isn't the one who will be opening it.

It floated over the stone and shook lightly, releasing a black dust onto it. Upon contact with the stone, it turned into goo. As more dust turned to goo, they started converging into a small mass. A black blob that jiggled with each movement.

It slowly started slithering towards the edge of the lid and seeped its way through the thin cracks. It took some time as it was sealed shut, but it eventually made it through. The orb moved back a bit, preparing for whatever was going to come out.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. The eerie breeze passed by as the orb floated and waited for any sign of change. Perhaps it had the wrong tomb. Then again, how many tombs would one put in this kind of forest.

 _Boom!_

The ground shook from underneath, shaking the trees and toppling a few over due to their poor stability.

 _Boom!_

The thunderous noise grew louder. Something was crawling back to the top. The sound of a menacing cackle could be heard from the ground. The sound of claws digging its way into the stone.

 _Boom!_

The lid jutted up a bit. The mysterious creature has reached the top. It thrashed furiously, trying to break its way out of the stone prison. But it couldn't. The mark placed on the lid glowed yellow, cascading the stone in a yellow aura. The creature couldn't lift the lid. It was being anchored down by magic.

The orb flew up to the lid and glowed brightly. A small ball of magic formed into front of it before firing a laser into the marking, deforming it and ruining the spell.

The moment the seal was broken, the lid blasted off, high into the sky. It nearly reached the clouds from the force. The force even knocked the orb back.

A large mass of shadow flew out, cackling. "Free! I am free!" It spoke with a deep, shadowy voice. Its figure didn't look like a Pokémon. Its entire form was made of shadows. Its bottom half was a ragged ghost tail, swishing. Its arms were long and thin, each with five claws that could slice through metal. Its mouth was shaped to look like jagged teeth. Its eyes glowed a bloody red of pure evil. It also possessed long shadow hair that defied gravity. The creature rubbed its hands together. "Now to exact my revenge on those villagers who imprisoned me."

"Not so fast." The shadow turned around and saw the orb. But something was different. It showed an image of a man cloaked in black. He wore a black mask with white lenses. A white scar went over the right eye of it.

The shadow snarled and pointed a claw at him. "You dare give me an order? I only take orders from my master, the leader of the Tribe of Shadows. Explain to me where I am or I shall find you and rip your throat out."

"You were asleep for five hundred years. Your master is dead. I'm the acting leader of the tribe now."

The shadow's eyes widened. He recognized the mask he was wearing. It was a mask only worn by members of the Tribe of Shadows. Almost hastily, he bowed to his new master. "F-Forgive me, my master. I spoke out of term."

"You are forgiven. Now, give me your name, shadow."

"Yes, master. I am known as the Being of Nightmares. You may refer to me as Nightmare, master."

"Hmm…very well, Nightmare."

"How may I be of service to you, my master?"

While obscured in his cloak, the shadow could feel the menacing smirk coming from behind his mask. "I've felt a great power wash over the air. Can you feel it?"

Nightmare closed his eyes for a moment before reopening it. "Yes…I sense an unusual power. What is it?"

"I have sensed this power once before. It is merely a speck of power created from the Idol of Origin. The map."

"The Idol of Origin?" Nightmare smirked. "So, the legends were true?"

"It would appear so. We must obtain that map if we are to find the idol. Once we obtain its power, the world shall belong to the Tribe of Shadows. Our numbers may be limited, but soon our forces shall rise once again. Then the world will feel our immense wrath."

"Where is the map, master?"

His orb dissolved and was replaced with one of the college. "In this building of a town just north of your current position. Wait until nightfall before retrieving it." He chuckled evilly. "And use whatever means necessary to get it."

Nightmare smirked widely. "I shall raise my men from their slumbers and complete the task, master."

"Good. Report back to me when the mission is complete." The orb flickered off and dropped into the shadow's hand.

He looked back at his tomb stone. He swayed his hand through the fog, parting the blackness and revealing hundreds of tombs. He cackled loudly. "Time to rise, my Legion of Shadows."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch.4: Defend the Map at All Costs! Ravenfield Brothers Team-up!**_

The sun slowly dipped into the horizon as the Eeveelutions wandered the streets. It has only been a few hours since they spoke with Professor Geno. They were confident he could find an answer to this unusual map, but that didn't quench their nerves. They couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of the idol being real. That kind of power was terrifying to think about. But, out of all of them, Wes was thinking about it the most.

The idol, from what his father had told him in the past, could do virtually anything. Magic had its limit on what you can do. Magic required a strong magical aura and, even then, using too much of it at once can burn someone out. Magical artifacts don't require magical aura to activate, just concentration. Anyone was capable of using the idol, which was both horrifying and awesome for the Umbreon.

As someone who can't naturally access his magical aura, using the idol would allow him to unlock that power buried deep within him. It would be amazing.

Though, there was the one problem. They didn't know what the idol was. Myth or reality. Then again, if he had the idol during those times, he would have probably hid it away too. He would have convinced multiple generations of Pokémon to believe that the idol was nothing more than legend. Apollo was smart in doing such a deed. It always amazed him how the legendary hero never became mad with such power. It really showed how much self-control he had.

Deep in thought, he never heard his brother trying to speak to him. "Wes? Wes? Wes!"

He shook his head. "Who?! What?! Where?! How?!" He looked at the Flareon. "Oh, hey bro. Need something?"

"You just zoned out there for a bit. Anything on your mind?"

"Well…"

"Thinking about the map, aren't you?" Ella spoke up, surprising the Umbreon. "I know you well enough to know you're thinking treasure. And that idol really did catch your interest."

He smiled sheepishly before frowning. "Yeah…I just can't stop thinking about it. I mean, that kind of legendary power in the hands of…well, anyone, is just jaw dropping. Look at me. I can't even use my magic without the Star Amulet. That idol can grant anyone magical power. It's simply amazing."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Wes…you know the idol isn't real, right?"

"Of course it is. Dad said so."

"Yeah, he said that when we were kids. But we're not kids anymore and I have enough common sense to know something like that wouldn't be created so foolishly. Like I said, the idol was created thousands of years ago, according to legend. If it was real, it would have been unearthed by now."

Wes shrugged. "You never know. It could have been hidden in another dimension."

"If that were the case, why hasn't it been found in that dimension? Look, I'm just a little skeptical about that thing existing. And I want it to stay that way."

The younger Ravenfield raised a brow. "Wait…are you scared of the Idol of Origin?"

He sighed. "Childhood fears…"

Ella smirked. "How could that possibly frighten you? You said it's a myth."

"Even so, fears can last up all the way to adulthood. Wes may have thought it was cool, but I had nightmares of that tale. Every so often, I would have a nightmare of some evil guy holding the idol and doing horrible things to me. I would run to my parents and sleep with them for the whole night.

"I eventually outgrew the nightmares. Though, finding that map does tear open some old wounds in me."

The Espeon lost her smirk and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Sorry…didn't me to-"

"It's fine. It was silly of me."

Wes looked down. "I get what you're saying Flint…but you have to admit. Going on an adventure to find the Idol of Origin would be awesome!"

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Okay…I hate to admit it, but you are right. Like I said, I do enjoy some adventuring from time to time."

He punched his arm. "That's the spirit!"

"But seriously, YOU have to admit the idea of the idol being real is a little out there."

He stuck his tongue out in response. "Hey, that's what YOU believe. I, however, do know it's real. Dad would never lie to us."

"I love Dad and all, but you can't believe everything he says. Frankly, I think you get it from him."

"Get what from him?"

"Wes, you have a tendency to lie without thinking."

"That is not true," he said with a pout. "I'm a very honest person. Like the time I told Mom about you stealing from the cookie jar."

"That was you."

He blinked and rubbed his chin, trying to recall the point of time. "Oh…right, yeah." He chuckled a bit. "Never mind."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You two just love poking fun at each other, don't ya?"

The Umbreon chuckled. "We can't help it. It's too much fun."

She smirked. "Glad I didn't have any siblings. Probably had to deal with constant hair pulling."

Flint shrugged. "Wes and I had to deal with each other for years. But, we're brothers 'til the end."

He placed his arm around him. "We Ravenfields need to stick together after all!"

He returned the gesture. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Ella rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, how about we head out for dinner? We haven't had a meal together in so long."

"Oh yeah!" Wes jumped up in the air and pumped his fist. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a table!" He rubbed his chin. "Wait, can I eat a table?"

"You're not eating a table," Flint deadpanned.

Ella got between the two brothers and wrapped her arms around them. "How about we go somewhere nice? We always ate out at the Enchanted Bar. A change in scenery wouldn't be so bad."

"I suppose I could chip in with the bill," Flint said.

"Same here!" Wes cheered.

His brother narrowed his eyes. "Wes…budget."

He blinked and smiled nervously. "Uh…mind covering my meal?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Sure. But tomorrow, you might want to head to another town and get those jewels exchanged."

"Done and done!" he exclaimed with a salute. With that, they made their way to a nice restaurant, hoping to have a fun time together.

* * *

The sun has finally set on the town. While the Eeveelution trio enjoyed some dinner, Geno was busy trying to decipher the map. Something was fishy about it and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

He gathered as much material from the secret room and brought it into his class. He flipped through many of the torn up books, trying to find some form of clue. He took a guess that the missing pages had something to do with the idol. It was a safe bet. Question is, why go through the trouble of tearing them all out if the room was hidden away? This mysterious person must have been paranoid to leave clues behind. If that was the case, he must have covered all of his tracks.

But, being an expert at unearthing secrets, Geno was determined to find something useful. This wasn't the first time he had to decipher maps. Though, he will admit, this one puzzled him. Most generic maps gave a detailed path on where the treasure in question was, leaving out certain details such as traps or dangerous wastelands. Others left a series of riddles to test the hunter's wits and minds. Then there were the occasional 'The item is in this area!' maps just flat out tell you where to go.

This one was different. It only showed a detailed outline of the Mysto Region. No extra details, no riddles or clues, nothing. If it weren't for the discontinued paper, this would be mistaken for a typical drawing done by a student.

Geno sighed and placed the map down, rubbing his temples. "Maybe that's all it is…just a drawing." He leaned back in his chair, placing his foot against the desk and rocking himself back and forth. "We've already established this guy may have been crazy. Maybe he just found this and thought it was a map."

He wanted to just go home and get some dinner, but he wanted to have a solid answer for the trio. Five or ten more minutes would suffice. Just enough time to come to a definitive answer.

He straightened himself and picked up another book to look through. Before he opened it, he examined the cover. This one was roughed up, almost like it was used more. Or whoever wrote in it was in a fight. And, judging from the burn markings and bloodstains, a fight to the death.

Curiosity rising, he opened the book and scanned through the pages. This wasn't a fairy tale or textbook, it was a journal. The farther he went into the book, the less faded the words were. It was hard to tell who wrote this, but it didn't matter at the moment. Perhaps the last page had any clues.

He stopped on the last few pages. This one was written in the same text on the map, most likely for secrecy. Made sense as this ancient text was seldom used. He took his translation book out, along with a pencil and paper. This was going to take a moment, but it might have some answers.

Pages flipped back and forth as he matched symbols to English letters and words. Sentences started forming. He mumbled them to himself as he wrote:

' _It was a trap…it was a trap from the start. He led me here and now he wants the answers. I couldn't let him take them. This wasn't how it should have gone. The temptation nearly corrupted me. But it awakened him once more. I couldn't let this be the end-'_

Geno flinched as he turned the page. Dried blood was stained on it. Something told him he was in a battle. He shook his head and continued to translate:

' _I am now continuing from my last statement. The Shadow King has found me. We fought, but I was overpowered. He is far stronger than I anticipated. He managed to land a clean shot through my torso. I managed to find cover and patched up the large wound. I fear I am going to bleed out if this continues on._

' _My research will lead to the Earth's demise if I didn't do something about it. Luckily, I have come prepared. Before our encounter, I hid away ten keys that would lead to the Idol of Origin. Even if he finds the tomb, he will need these to open it. Ten separate locations. I worry he might find them, but I have prepared for that as well-'_

A blood stain covered another section of the text. Geno groaned, but continued on:

' _-will ensure they stay out of his hands. The keys are linked to the map. It will tell him where they are. But it won't happen. I've soaked the map in a special potion that will ensure their safety. It can be reversed, but the Shadow King has no expert knowledge on potions. By the time he figures it out, he will have died from old age._

' _He is closing in on me. My fate is sealed, but the world shall be protected. He will never see this book ever again. If anyone finds this, do not let the Shadow King find it. And do not the trust the man known as-'_

The text, along with part of the page, was burned clean off. Geno closed the journal and rested his face in his hands, lightly shaking his head. "It's real…there's no doubt about it…"

The journal entry boggled his mind, especially the last part. Do not trust the man known as who? What did that even mean? But one word did come to mind easily…Shadow King. He felt his heart practically stop saying the word over and over again in his head. He knew about the Shadow King all too well. If he has returned, that was practically solid evidence this map wasn't a fake. Either that, or the mystery man was indeed crazy and was imagining things. So badly, he probably injured himself.

He felt somewhat relieved by how this mystery man took the time to hide away the keys and hide their presence on the map. But one thing puzzled him about that. There was a decently sized gap between the words 'well' and 'will'. Was there something important there? Who knows? Even if they were to remove the stain, no doubt this guy was in a rush to write all of this down. The fresh ink probably got smeared by the blood, making the text illegible. Heck, even the words he could see were somewhat smeared.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. This is one of the biggest discoveries ever made by Pokémon kind. A possible lead to the idol would spell good fortune out to whoever found it. The first image to pop into his head was Wes. The thought, despite how grim this all was, made him chuckle a bit. He was going to tell him the map was possibly real. He could already see him packing his bags for an epic trip to some far of places in Mysto. Heck, he's probably already planned to go on an adventure for it.

He shook his head and looked at the book again. Well, there isn't much more he can investigate on. Still, is this enough to go off the assumption the idol was real? The only thing that was historically real was the Shadow King. But the chances of him being alive were incredibly slim. How could it be possible?

"Maybe there's something I missed…" He took out a book from his desk and was about to flip through it when he heard a knock on the door. He took the materials on his desk and placed them briskly into his briefcase. "Enter."

The door opened and a Slowbro janitor entered the room. "Hello sir…sorry to disturb you, but I'm going to be locking up soon."

He nodded. "No worries. I was just about to leave." He placed the last of the papers away and closed his briefcase. He stood up and followed him out.

"You don't normally stay this late, Jonathan," the janitor commented. "You must be busy."

The Scrafty chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, yeah. I was just handling some papers. Guess the time kind of slipped by."

Slowbro rolled his eyes. "Happens to everyone from time to time."

"True. But thanks for getting me. There was a good chance I would have missed dinner if I stayed too long."

They inched closer to the door. They were too engrossed into their conversation that they were unaware of the black vapor seeping through the front entrance. It slithered passed their feet or traveled up the ceiling, blending stealthily with the dark hall.

A strand of shadow stood up, moving like a snake. It even hissed a bit. It sensed the area, searching for their target. It could sense it a remnant of its power in a classroom down the hallway, unaware it passed the target on the way in. It slithered towards the room, followed by the mass of shadows and seeped under the door.

As Jonathan and the janitor made their way to the door, the professor patted down his sides, feeling for something. He frowned. "Shoot…"

"Problem?" the janitor asked.

"Forgot my house keys back in the room."

He smiled. "I can wait a few minutes."

He returned the expression. "Thank you." He started heading back. "I'll only be a minute."

He made his way to the door and opened it. He walked up to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He rifled through it, not immediately aware of the presence in the room. Something stared down at him, its vision clouded with darkness. It eyed the professor with the desire to kill. Still keeping its eye on him, it slowly slithered down the wall.

Jonathan pulled out his keys, chuckling a bit. "Would have been a problem if I forgot you." He pocketed them and prepared to close the drawer when he heard a slight whisper. His instincts told him it was just the janitor, but a second hearing of it made him second guess himself. It sounded…sinister.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone in here?" He received no response. This wasn't the first time he's been in this kind of situation. It was probably a student playing some sort of prank. Any minute now someone was going to jump out to try and scare him. He's dealt with a few pranksters beforehand.

So why was his heart beating so fast? Because he was lying to himself. He's been in this room for hours. He would have noticed a student in here a while ago. Something else was in here. And he didn't like the sound of it either.

He kept his cool, trying to play out the situation. "Alright…well, whoever you are, you might want to leave soon. We're about to lock up for the night." As he spoke, he slowly reached into the drawer and pulled something out, holding it behind his back. He used his leg to shut the drawer. "We wouldn't want you locked up for the night now, would we?" He backed away from the desk. "So…you have a goodnight…okay?" Still no response. "Alright…" He sighed and made his way to the door.

The presence whispered sinisterly to itself as it inched closer to him. Its vision slowly turned red as its intent to kill grew stronger. Its stomach was growling angrily. It must feast on this creature of flesh and bone. It must get what was requested from the master. It must.

Jonathan reached for the doorknob when he heard a horrifying screech from behind. He glanced back just enough to see a monstrous shadow rise up from the ground, baring menacing claws. It showed its terrifying set of teeth that were sharpened impressively. The end of it was a ghostly tail, withered and tattered.

The professor could see his reflection in the shadow's blood red eyes, which were locked on to him. The monster flexed its claws and lunged forward, screeching a sort of war cry. It looked as if it was about to catch its prey without a hitch.

 _Click._

Its eyes widened as the Scrafty pulled a weapon out on him. A flintlock pistol of sorts. He pulled the trigger and fired an erratic ball of light that crashed into the shadow's face, knocking him into the wall. It screeched in pain as it slowly deteriorated into nothing. It fell apart into strands of shadows before fading away.

Jonathan panted heavily. If he pulled the gun out a second too late, his face could have been slashed off. He wanted to take a moment to relax, but he knew he couldn't. If one of them was here…that meant there were more around him.

With a glare, he pulled out a bag of tiny beads and loaded them into the gun. "Show yourselves! No use hiding anymore!"

They finally responded to his call. Shadows started forming from the walls, floor, and ceiling, taking on the shape of horrifying monsters of varying forms. They flexed their claws out and released a horrifying screech that made him drop his briefcase and cover his ears.

He shook his head and growled. "Why are you here?!"

" **Map!"** one shouted angrily, its voice distorted evilly.

" **Master need map!"**

" **Map! Need map!"**

They chanted 'map' over and over, inching closer to him with each repeat. He backed away to the door, but he saw it was covered with shadow beasts, also chanting map. He pulled the trigger on them and blasted them out of the way. He ran to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. "Dammit…" He pressed his back to the door and blasted anyone that got to close to him.

He was fortunate he had this gun on him for emergencies. The light beads were only used to stun or blind intruders. But, on shadows, they worked effectively as bullets. However, he had limited ammo and these things were practically multiplying. It looked as if more and more were forming from the walls.

As he kept them at bay, he could hear, or rather feel, a hard knocking on the other side of the door. He glanced briefly through the small window in the door and saw the janitor with a panicked expression. "Jonathan, what's going on in there?!"

He fired off a few more rounds before shouting, "Get help, now!"

"Help?!" He saw the shadows in clear view and screamed. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Quit stalling and get some wizards here or something! I can only hold these things off for so long!"

"But-"

"Are you deaf?! I SAID GO!" With a flinch, the Slowbro janitor stumbled on his feet and ran down the hall, exiting the building in a full sprint.

The professor sighed, then glared once more at the shadows. "Alright, no more games!" He formed a Focus Blast in his hand and smashed it against the door. It blew off its hinges and skipped across the hall, burning from the blast. He grabbed the briefcase and ran into the hall. He fired off more rounds, nailing them all with pinpoint accuracy. But he knew they weren't trying to be careful. They were deadly determined to get the map from him.

He formed a second Focus Blast and threw it down in front of them, blocking them off in a flash of light and dust from the explosion. Having a moment of breathing room, he tore off his sleeves and wrapped them around the briefcase before strapping it to his back in a tight knot.

He stretched a bit before holding his gun out. A swarm of shadows flew through the smoke with their claws out, screeching wildly. He pulled the trigger, rapid fire, and blasted multiple shadows into strands. He jumped out of the way, letting the remainders fly pass him in their fury, giving him the opportunity to blast them in the back.

He turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction, hoping to get far from them. He should be worried about them going outside and hurting civilians, but he wasn't. If he was correct, these weren't thinking creatures. They were operating off of one command: get the map. They were going to chase him until one side falls. And he was severely outnumbered and outclassed.

He ducked behind a corner and steadied his breathing. He checked his gun and saw he was out of ammo. He had one bag of beads left, giving him at least five minutes of protection. As he loaded them in, he could hear the shadows tearing through anything they could sink their claws in to. He saw a trash can, which was horribly slashed and mangled, fly pass him.

As he sat there, a horrible thought occurred to him. What if no one comes in time? These creatures were supposedly long gone for hundreds of years. They'll think the janitor went mad. They will eventually discover that something horrible happened, but, by then, he will have been killed and the map will be long gone. And a history professor was the only one defending it?!

He shook his head, trying to shake off the worries. He couldn't think about the negatives right now. He had to trust his judgment and just hope someone came in time.

A purplish-black ball of fire flew down the hall and nailed the wall, disintegrating it almost instantly. He peeked around the corner and saw them staring down it. They caught his scent. "Fantastic…" he muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Flint and Ella chuckled as they watched Wes try and balance silverware on his nose. They got some looks from the other customers, whether they were casual ones and just went on with their business or disgusted ones from what they assumed were uptight snobs. But they didn't care. This was their night out after so long. They wanted to enjoy this time as much as possible.

Wes picked up another fork and placed it on the spoon he had already balanced on top. Almost instantly, they fell back onto the table. He laughed. "Well, guess I have no future in the circus!"

Ella smirked. "Too bad. You already have a clownish personality."

He smirked back and pinched his nose, making a honking sound with his mouth. "Well heya kids! Wester the Clown is here!"

Flint shook his head with a laugh. "Somehow I can imagine you wearing oversized pants and a rainbow wig."

"I think I have a rainbow wig." He opened up his bag and checked inside.

Ella rolled her eyes. "So, guys…" She lowered her voice into a whisper, "How do you think Professor Geno is coming along with the whole map situation?"

Wes pulled his head out of the bag and rubbed his chin. "Well, personally, I think he realizes it's real."

Flint sighed. "Wes…"

"Still a nonbeliever, bro?"

"Magic is a complicated concept on its own. The ability to warp reality on a global level is a different story. So yes, I still have my doubts about the idol's existence."

"Aww, come on. Just imagine all the possibilities, which are practically infinite!"

"I rather not mess with something that could turn me into a madman."

He shrugged. "Fair enough." He placed a melon ball in his spoon and slammed his paw down on the end. It flew in the air and landed in his open mouth. He licked his lips with satisfaction. "But still, not passing up an opportunity to go treasure hunting."

"You'll be wasting your time…" his brother muttered.

Wes looked at Ella. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I can't use magic like you guys. And I just learned about this idol thing. Don't go asking me if something is real or not."

"Ooh! Maybe Hal knows!"

"He's a pirate. He follows the same treasure hunting policy as you. Eavesdrop, then search."

He chuckled. "And to think I hate pirates."

Before they could continue on, they heard screaming from outside, alerting everyone in the restaurant. The Eeveelutions looked at each other before rushing outside to see what the commotion was about.

They skidded to a halt upon exiting and saw Slowbro stumbling over himself. "What the…" Flint muttered.

"Is that the janitor?" Ella questioned.

Wes ran over to him and helped him up. "What's wrong?" He got…some form of response.

"Shadows! Creepy! Monsters! Terrified! Help!"

"Uh…can you repeat that?"

He kept speaking with incoherency, leading Ella to groan and walk up to him. "Hang on." She grabbed his uniform collar and slapped him across the face repeatedly, leaving a large red mark on each cheek. "Are you calm?" He nodded. "Good." She dropped him and stepped back.

He caught his breath and shouted, "There are shadow monsters attacking Professor Geno!"

"Shadow monsters?"

"Attacking?"

"Geno?" They looked at him with confused expressions.

He flailed his arms wildly. "I'm not lying! I saw it with my own eyes! They had huge teeth and frightening claws! And-And-And-And…"

He would have continued, but Wes placed his paw against his lips. "Hush." He perked his ears up and listened carefully in the direction of the college. He could faintly hear gunshots going off…and screeching…from hundreds of different voices. Voices that didn't sound normal. "Guys…I don't think he's joking…"

* * *

Jonathan dodged another claw swipe and shot the shadow's face. He jumped back from more swipes and from a few fire attacks that would have killed him.

His clothes were a mess. Half his suit torn across the torso and his pants were nearly turned to shreds. He kept a hand on his arm, which was bleeding. His face and body were covered in bruises and cuts. He panted heavily as he fired with his bleeding arm. Even pulled the trigger felt like a challenge. Each pull shot a surge of pain up his body. He ignored it as best as he could and continued firing.

The shadows screeched with each shot destroying them, but they kept increasing in numbers. It was becoming too much for the professor. And it was about to get worse. He pulled the trigger on his gun again…

…nothing fired out.

"No! Not now!" He looked up as they towered over him with their claws flexed out. He glared and threw the gun at them, passing through their bodies harmlessly. "Stay back!" He threw down a Focus Blast, using the shockwave to push them back. It gave him enough room to escape the crowd.

They screeched angrily and threw balls of fire at him. He narrowly escaped the blasts, each one turning anything they touched into ash. But the real problem was he had nowhere else to escape to. He was trapped.

As if nothing could get worse, one of the fireballs nailed his back. Or rather, the briefcase.

He fell flat on his face as he saw the case being reduced to ash. The contents from inside, miraculously unharmed, scattered across the floor. "No!" He crawled over to them and reached for the map.

He was within fingertip reach of it when a hand lowered down and picked it up. He looked up and saw another shadow monster. This one looked different from the rest. He looked much more sophisticated and intelligent. He must have been their leader.

Nightmare chuckled. "I must say, you put up quite the fight without any magic." He held up the gun he used. "And with a useless relic, no less." He set it ablaze and tossed it to the side. He tapped the map against his palm. "You must know what this is for."

Jonathan growled. "Give that back…"

"I'd gladly oblige, but I don't take orders from lower lifeforms such as yourself. You put us through the trouble of retrieving this." He opened it up. "And now, the location of the idol is within our…grasp?" He looked at the map closely, seeing nothing but the outline of Mysto. "What is this?"

 _They must not know the map is coated in the potion._ Jonathan realized. Guess the man in the journal was correct. They aren't experts on potions.

Nightmare opened and closed the map, hoping for a change to occur. The realization slowly frustrated him. He looked down at Jonathan and turned his arm into a blade, the edge becoming a sinister purple. He picked him up with his tail and placed the blade against his throat. "What sort of trickery is this? Where is the real map?"

He chuckled weakly. "You're looking at it. That's the real deal."

He looked at the map once more and growled. "Where is the location of the keys? We must have all ten to find the idol!" He glared at the professor and dropped him. "You're hiding something from us…"

 _Should have seen that coming._ He inched away from him, clutching his arm. "I don't know anything…"

Nightmare glared and morphed his arm back to its normal form. "You're lying." He floated pass him and passed the other shadows. He looked at them and snapped his claws. "Kill him."

They screeched and lunged at the Scrafty. He clenched his eyes shut and braced himself.

Nightmare was expecting a bloodcurdling scream, along with the sound of flesh being torn. So you could imagine the surprise on his face when three Shadow Balls soared pass his face and nailed the shadows, knocking them away from Jonathan.

The Being of Nightmares narrowed his eyes at the front entrance. "Who are you three?" he asked threateningly.

Wes tipped his hat with a cheeky grin. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Spooky. Thought we'd come by and crash the party."

Jonathan got to his knees and panted. "Cutting it a little close, you three. What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were in danger, so we came to help," Flint explained.

"And that guy wasn't kidding about the shadow monsters," Ella commented, looking the boss shadow up and down.

Nightmare glared. "I have no time for this. Dispose of them, now." The shadows got up and screeched, preparing to charge.

Wes held his paws up and shook them. "Whoa buddy! Let's think about this for a second! You don't want to kill us!"

The boss shadow raised a brow, then halted the shadows for a moment. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, you see, killed us wouldn't be good for your plans. Especially since I know the location of the Idol of Origin."

Nightmare's eyes widened. "You…WHAT?!"

"Huh?" Flint and Ella uttered in confusion. Wes glanced at them and winked. They offered a silent 'Ooohhh' and winked back.

The Umbreon continued, "The thing is, we wiped away the pathway to the idol. I'm the only one with a good enough memory to remember the exact path to it!"

The boss shadow's claws extended into large, beastly ones. "You will divulge the pathway to the keys, now!"

Wes stuck his tongue out. "Catch me if you can! Come on, Flint!" He nodded and they made a bolt down the hall.

"After them!" Nightmare shouted. The shadows screeched loudly and chased after the escaping Eeveelutions. He grabbed Jonathan by the shirt collar and lifted him up. "So, you were planning to deceive us? Clever, but a foolish mistake." He raised his claws.

However, he seemed to have forgotten there was a third Eeveelution among them. And she made her presence noticed again by psychically removing a broken trophy case from the wall and smashing it on top of his head. He lost his grip on the Scrafty and went limp.

Ella ran over and helped Jonathan up. "Are you okay, Professor?"

He coughed and rubbed his head. "I'll live…"

She nodded. "We need to get you out of here." She wrapped his arm around her neck and carefully guided him to the exit.

Their escape was cut short when the doors slammed shut. They turned around and saw the trophy case incinerate into ashes. Nightmare rose up off the ground and turned his arms into evil looking blades. "You shouldn't have done that, little lady."

She inched back cautiously. She then heard Jonathan whisper, "Ella, he has the map in his hand. We can't let him escape with it."

She whispered back, "Can't we burn it or something?"

He shook his head. "No. If he catches onto our ruse, his army will wreak havoc upon the world to find the keys needed to find the idol. The map will assure us he stays on a certain path."

"Okay, but how am I supposed to steal a map from this thing?"

They looked up at the shadow as he floated closer, brandishing his blades. They gulped, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Wes and Flint dodged the fiery attacks being thrown at them. The shadows hacked and slashed at them, destroying everything they passed down the halls. They were barely getting any breathing room from the monstrous beings.

As they ran, Flint shouted, "So, you have a plan?"

Wes chuckled sheepishly. "I'll be honest, I didn't think this whole thing through."

This made his brother deadpan. "Of course you didn't."

"No need to whine about it." Wes looked around, trying to find something to block off the shadows and buy them some time. "Got any ideas to shake them off our tails?"

Flint closed his eyes, trying to come up with something. "Just one. Do as I say when I say it." They looked back and saw they were getting closer. "Three…two…one…STOP!" They skidded to a stop and let the shadows fly by them. "Now!" He formed a large Shadow Ball and fired it at them, with Wes following suit.

The ghostly attacks nailed the shadows and blasted them into the walls. It didn't do much to slow them down as they were getting back up, but it was enough time for Wes and Flint to make a beeline to the gymnasium.

The shadows screeched and slithered down the halls, sniffing them out. They could smell them in the room. They extended their claws and sliced down the door.

Wes and Flint stood at the other end of the large gym, getting into their battle stances. "Ready?" Flint asked.

Wes reached into his shirt and pulled out the Star Amulet. He placed his paw on it and it glowed, turning his fur purple. "Ready!"

The shadows screeched loudly and formed balls of dark fire, launching them at high speeds.

Flint got in front of Wes and held his paws out. "Blockade Reflector!" A large, orange shield appeared in front of them and blocked the attacks. As the name implied, the flames jumbled together and fired back at the attackers, setting them ablaze in their own flames.

Seeing an opening for an attack, Wes jumped off of Flint's back. "Aww, you don't like being hit with your own fire? Then try this on for size! Infernius!" His cheeks puffed out and he fired the white hot ball of flames down on them. They screeched in agony.

Flint smiled as Wes landed next to him. "Nice one, bro!"

He bowed. "Why thank you."

Their eyes widened when they saw more and more shadows poured into the gym, practically doubling…no, tripling in the ones they took out.

"Oh, come on!" Wes complained. "How many of these things are there?!"

The Flareon jumped back. "Wes, I think these things are capable of multiplying."

"What was your first clue?"

"Whatever the case, it'll be pretty hard to take these things down permanently."

Wes smirked. "So, let's go all out!"

"I'd rather not destroy the college!"

"Would you rather die and let Mr. Spooky take the map along with him?"

He hated it when his brother had a point. It scared him sometimes. "Erg, fine."

"Good. Think you can keep up?" he teased.

Flint got into his battle stance again with a smirk. "Trust me, I'm more than ready."

The shadows screeched and dive-bombed them. The brothers nodded at each other and jumped in opposite directions, making the shadows crash into the floors. They got up and split up to take on one of the brothers.

Wes cheerfully jumped over one of the shadows and kicked it in the face. Two came up from both sides and sliced at him. He ducked and did a breakdance move to land two well placed kicks in their torsos. He jumped away from more of their fire attacks. He noticed how they made neatly made holes in the floor. "Don't want to get hit by that!"

He rolled out of the way of another one and formed a Shadow Ball. He infused his magical aura into it and turned it into a brighter shade of purple. He fired it and annihilated a good chunk of the shadows. Two more came up from behind, but he was prepared. He back flipped over them and landed on one of them. He gripped their shadowy body and slapped it. "Get along, little doggy! Yeehaw!"

The shadow madly tried to buck him off, only making Wes cheer louder. He waved his hat in the air, feeling like he was at the rodeo. The other shadows tried to slash him off, but he made the one he was riding slam into them and knock them off course. He flew his unwilling steed into the air and dive bombed some behind him. He was having the time of his life.

Flint, however, was having a tougher time holding them off. He fired Flamethrower at them, which only barely fazed them. Unlike Wes, Flint mainly new defensive and supportive magic. It didn't help his opponents were living shadows, but he still managed. His Shadow Ball was able to affect them nicely. Plus, while he isn't as keen sighted as his younger brother, he could tell he was frustrating the mindless shadows.

Every time they got in close to him, he blocked them off with some sort of shield or barrier. Their attacks kept being bounced right back at them whenever he used his Blockade Reflector. It was becoming bothersome, but they will not stop until they ripped the Fire-Types throat out.

Flint jumped back from some slashes and pressed his back against the wall. "That all you got?" He looked up and saw there were more hovering over him. In fact, they had him completely surrounded. "Ah crap…"

Wes was riding his shadowy steed when he saw his brother in danger. "Hang on, bro!" He tried to fly over to him, but a bunch more shadows blocked his path. "Hey, out of my way!"

The shadows inched closer to Flint, who was shaking perversely. That's when an idea crossed his mind. "Wait a minute!" He closed his eyes.

The shadows were unsure of what he was planning, but they won't let it stop them from killing him. They lunged right at him with claws sticking out. It almost looked like they were going to get the kill, but something unusual happened. Flint vanished in a flash of orange light. Sounded strange enough, but the stranger part is what happened during the flash. Each of them felt a strike against the side of their face and were sent flying in multiple directions, some into each other. The force was so strong, it turned their heads into wisps of shadows.

Flint panted as he held his head. He was in the middle of the gym, catching his breath. "Man, that gave me a headache…"

Wes crashed down in front of him, with his steed squirming angrily to get free. "Hey! I forgot you knew that Time Stop spell!"

He chuckled. "Comes in handy when in a pinch…"

They looked down at the shadow Wes high-jacked, who was still trying to escape. This made the Umbreon roll his eyes. "Fine, I'll let you go." He, however, smirked and bit down on his tail. He spun around, building up momentum, and tossed the monster into its allies. "Woo! I should attend the rodeo sometimes!"

Flint rolled his eyes with a smile. "Even in the face of danger, Wes Ravenfield doesn't know when to get serious."

"Hey, I am serious!" he shouted playfully before punching his shoulder.

He laughed. "Yeah, sure." He punched him back.

Despite being mindless creatures of darkness, the shadows were greatly annoyed that they weren't striking fear into their opponents. In fact, they were laughing. This infuriated them!

" **Fear!"** one of them screeched.

" **Fear us!"**

" **Kill! Kill! Kill!"**

The brothers looked up as the shadows were suddenly rising off the ground and merging with each other, while continuously chanting 'kill'. Together, they began to form into a large dragon. Wings began to take shape on its back. Its arms were bulky and its claws were so sharp, it could cut diamond. Its tail swished back and forth, smashing the wall behind it.

Its red eyes pierced down at the brothers, whose eyes were wide in shock. They smiled nervously. "Hehe…so, still mad that I used one of you as a horse?" Wes joked nervously.

It replied by inhaling some air, getting ready to launch an attack.

* * *

Hal was cleaning in the back of the store when he started hearing a bunch of commotion outside. Normally this town was quiet. Not much noise to complain about and mostly nice locals. So it was quite rare to hear a loud uproar of shouts occurring from outside his shop.

He placed the chalice he was cleaning down and headed out front. If a fight broke out, he was usually the only one mature enough to put an end to it...though, every so often, he just watch and see how it'll play out. Can't blame him, really. It was how he was raised when he was younger.

He opened the front doors and, somewhat to his disappointment, there was no fight. However, there was something else. A Slowbro trying to get the attention of the Wizards Department. He could tell from his erratic movements that something had him spooked. And it was drawing a crowd of people around him, either watching him in concern or some laughing at how crazy he looks. Too be honest, Hal would probably be laughing too. But he could tell something was wrong. He narrowed his eye and walked over.

Slowbro pounded his fists against the door. "I'm telling the truth! There are evil shadows attacking the college!"

"Go back to whatever mental ward you came from!" someone from the crowd shouted.

The janitor flailed his arms. "I'm being serious here! They're attacking Professor Geno! We need to stop them now!" Most of the crowd laughed at him. He dropped his head in shame.

Hal moved his way through the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me…" He groaned as they kept bunching up, making it harder to get through. "HEY! MOVE OUT OF ME WAY, YE LANDLUBBERS!" Everyone jumped back from the former pirate. He massaged his aching shoulder. "Thank ye." He walked over to the Slowbro. "Now then, why are ye making a scene, boyo? Ye're acting crazier than me first mate, and trust me, he was never right in the head."

His eye widened as he saw the janitor drop to his knees and clasped his hands together. "I keep telling everyone! We're under attack by shadow monsters!"

"Someone put a straightjacket on this guy!" someone shouted, most likely the same guy from before.

Hal glared at the crowd for a minute, before saying, "Listen lad, I'm not saying ye lost yer marbles, but do ye have any proof?"

The entire crowd jumped upon hearing an explosion coming from far away. They turned into the direction of the sound and saw the college was on fire. What caught everyone's attention was the color of the flames. They were purplish black.

"That enough proof for you?" the janitor whimpered.

Hal narrowed his eye and rolled up his right sleeve. "Yep…"

* * *

A large occupied the gym wall. The dragon growled at the Ravenfield brothers, whose eyes were still wide with shock. The fireball was inches from hitting their faces, but it luckily soared over their heads. Now they'll remember to dodge the next time this dragon's attacks.

Wes chuckled nervously. "Well…that was quite the attack…"

Flint smiled in terror. "Y-Yep…"

The dragon roared at them, prompting them to dash out of the gym. The monster chased after them, smashing through the wall and stomping down the halls.

Wes looked back to see how close the dragon was. He was pretty close. "Any ideas, Flint? I don't moves or spells are going to do much on this thing!"

Flint clenched his eyes shut. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

Wes looked around quickly before an idea of his own popped into his head. "Wait, I know! Let's blast him with the Mystic Beam!"

"Wes, that's dangerous in an enclosed space! And I can't even use the Mystic Beam!"

"True, but you do know the Magnification Ring spell."

Flint looked to the side, recalling the spell. Yes, he does remember practicing it a few years ago. Any attack that passed through the rings doubled in strength. The maximum number of rings that can be created are 100. Flint can only create three so far. Still, for a supporter like him, it's a really useful move. And combined with his Flamethrower…

He smiled. "Alright, but we need to slow Ugly over there down!"

The young Ravenfield snickered. "Leave that to me!" They stopped at an intersection in the hallway and went in opposite directions.

The dragon stopped at the intersection and looked both ways, unsure of who to go after.

"Hey, you overgrown gecko!" The dragon growled and looked in the direction Flint went. He hopped up and down and stuck his tongue out. "I bet you can hit me!"

A challenge the monster gladly accepted. It inhaled deeply and breathed a stream of flames. Flint placed a barrier around himself and endured the stream.

With the dragon distracted, Wes got to work. He jumped onto the dragon's back and pulled out a journal with a purple magic circle on the cover. Inside was a list of magic circles he could perform. Each had a different effect and he had one in mind to keep this beast still.

He slammed his paw down on it. "Ensnarement!" A magic circle appeared on the monster's back. The center of the circle contained a star shape made of chains. He jumped off as the circle sprouted chains and wrapped around the beast efficiently.

The shadow dragon stopped his assault on Flint and looked back to see chains were wrapping around it. Being a shadow, it could easily mold its body to escape. However, when it tried, the chains sent a purple electric shock that made it tense up like it had muscles being contracted. It roared in pain and squirmed, trying to move, but it was stunned in place.

Wes tipped his hat. "Ready bro!"

Flint adjusted his sweater vest and smirked. "Let's send this thing packing!"

Purple energy began to swirl in front of Wes, taking the shape of a ball made up of mystic energy.

Flint clapped his paws together. "Magnification Rings x3!" Three orange rings appeared in front of him, lined up and aimed at the dragon. Flames built up in his mouth as he prepared to fire Flamethrower.

The energy stopped building up in front of Wes. He smirked. "Mystic Beam!" he shouted as the ball transformed into a large beam of mystic energy that soared right at the dragon. Its light burned brightly down the hallway, making the dragon roar in pain. And it wasn't even hit by the attack yet. Speaking of attack, Flint fired his Flamethrower, sending it through the rings. With each ring it passed, it doubled in size. It turned from a thin stream of fire into a large inferno of flames.

The dragon could see both attacks coming from its peripherals and could only other one word. **"…kill?"** The attacks collided with each other, with the dragon sandwiched in the middle. It roared in agony as its body withered away from the destructive force bombarding it. Light completely enveloped the room, leaving the brothers temporarily blind.

Eventually, the light died down, allowing the brothers to get their bearings in order. Once they could see properly, they looked around to see if any shred of the dragon was left. Nothing. And no shadows were coming to attack them. They must have won.

They smiled and ran over to each other, rewarding themselves with a high five. "Woo! And that's what happens when you mess with a Ravenfield!" Wes shouted in excitement.

"You said it! Who's awesome?" Flint asked with a wide grin.

"We're awesome!" They high-fived again and wrapped an arm around each, laughing at their victory. "Hehehe…yeah…" He sighed and looked around. The adrenaline in him was dying down, making the Umbreon think. Something was nagging in the back of his head. "I feel like we forgot something…"

They heard shouting coming from near the entrance. They looked at each other and gasped. "Ella! Professor Geno!"

* * *

Ella grunted as she lifted a mass of stuff in her Psychic and threw it down on Nightmare, who easily sliced through it. She has been shielding Jonathan from any more harm. Unfortunately, it was taking a toll on her body. She wasn't use to fight like Wes or even Flint, for that matter.

Nightmare smirked. "You put up a valiant effort to protect your teacher, but this ends now." He formed a ball of flames in his hand. He held up the map in his other hand. "And once I give this map and that Umbreon to my master, we'll finally have our prize." He held the map up in the air and broke out into an evil cackle, making Ella narrow her eyes angrily.

A short 'yoink' was heard overhead. Nightmare blinked and looked at his hand. The map was missing. "The map!" He glared at the black blur landing in front of him. "You!"

Wes smiled with the map in his mouth. "Me!" He spat it out and waved it in front of his face. "Lookie at what I have!"

"You will hand over that map immediately!"

He snickered. "Nope! Keep away!" He kicked it over his head.

"Huh?!" He turned around and saw Flint. "Hand it over, runt!" He soared at him.

"Wes!" Flint called out before throwing the map. Nightmare made a u-turn and went after it.

Wes caught it again and threw it back to Flint, who threw it back to him, who threw it back to him, and so on and so forth.

Nightmare was getting tired of being messed with and roared. "Enough!" His tail split in two and wrapped around their necks. He lifted them up and tightened his hold, slowly choking them. "I will not be made a fool of! Do you know who I am? I am the Being of Nightmares! I will not succumb to your games!"

Wes and Flint were turning blue from lack of air. "Dude…chill…" Wes wheezed.

Ella gasped before growling angrily. "Let them go!" She jumped up and fired Shadow Ball in his face. He retaliated by slapping her across the face, sending her flying across the floor.

Jonathan stopped her from slamming into a wall. "Are you okay, Ella?"

"…I'll live…"

The professor glared at the shadow, who was close to ending Wes and Flint's lives. Unable to keep up his concentration, Wes' fur color returned to normal.

Nightmare laughed. "Game, set, and mat-"

A bluish green slash sliced through his tail, evaporating his hold on the brothers. They dropped to the ground and gasped for air.

The boss shadow growled. "Now what?" He turned to the entrance.

Hal stood at the front door with his arms crossed. "Lad, how do ye keep getting yerself into these kind of predicaments?"

Wes coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Years of practice…" His throat was a bit sore.

He shook his head. "Typical…" He glared at the shadow. "As for ye…get lost before I get serious."

Nightmare lowered himself to the ground and clenched his fists. "Do you think I fear you, Krocorock?"

The former pirate sighed. "I'm giving ye one last warning. Leave this place now or I'll be cutting off more than just yer tail."

The Being of Nightmares form a blade with his arm. His tail grew back just as quickly. "Do your worst." He lunged at the Krocorock and slammed his blade down on him.

Hal, with a bored expression, lifted his right arm and blocked it. The shadow gasped. He didn't even make a dent in his arm. How was that possible? He stopped his blade with flesh and bone? What madness was this?

"Ye aren't from around here, are ye?" Hal pushed the blade back and gripped his wrist. "So I'll give ye a history lesson. Around here, I'm known as Hal. But to any lowlife who was foolish enough to challenge me…" He twisted his wrist, making a clicking sound. Shocking the shadow, he began to pull his arm off. "…I'm known as Captain Specter." He threw the prosthetic arm to the side.

Concealed underneath was a short blade, about as long from his hand to his elbow. It glowed in a bluish green aura.

The shadow narrowed his eyes, recognizing the weapon. "The Sword of Silence…"

"That's not all…" Hal gripped his eyepatch and threw it off, revealing another trinket. A golden eye with a blue slit pupil in the center. "The Eye of Silence."

Nightmare floated back a bit. "Powerful weapons…the sword granted the user enhanced magical power. And the eye allows one to see into the future. When combined…they grant the user the power to wipe out a region with a single slash." He clenched his fists. "Such amazing power…embedded into the body of some old geezer? Disgraceful."

Hal's eyes widened and he face-planted. He got up and growled. "Old geezer?! Now listen here, ye twat! I was a respected pirate back in me day! I will not stand here and let some withered phantom call me old!"

"Enough!" Nightmare lunged forward, thrusting his blade. "I shall slaughter you and claim the sword and eye for my master!"

Hal narrowed his eyes. He could see his movements instantly. He knew exactly where he was going to strike. So predictable. With swift movement, he blocked the strike to his neck and pushed the blade back. "Then come and take it."

Nightmare roared angrily, turning his other arm into a blade, and going all out, slashing at Hal in bloody rage. Hal placed his real arm behind his back and skillfully blocked each and every one of the slashes, never missing a beat. It only frustrated the shadow further and made him swing harder. With a smirk, Hal stopped and sped out of the way, making the boss shadow blink twice in confusion.

Hal appeared behind him and stuck his blade out, charging up magical power into it and firing a beam of energy right into his back. Nightmare roared and jumped out of the beam before lunging at him. The former pirate jumped over him and slashed downward, smashing him against the ground. He pushed himself up and fired a volley of dark fire at him. He saw each of them coming and slashed in omnidirectional patterns, practically creating a barrier around him.

He landed and dashed forward, ramming his body against the shadow. He slashed left and right, tearing through his body. It kept regenerated, but it kept getting hacked to pieces. Nightmare wasn't sure how much longer he could endure the old man's assault.

Hal ending his barrage of strikes with another energy bema that sent him through the roof. "And stay out!"

A roar was heard and Nightmare smashed back in. "You will not stop me!"

He glared. "This ends now!" He raised his sword and began charging magic into the blade. Wes, Flint, and Ella gasped.

"Wait Hal, don't!"

Jonathan stared in confusion. _What's got them scared?_

Nightmare could sense a mass of charging energy seeping out of the blade. It was almost suffocating. If he were to be hit by that power, it would certainly be unforgiving. He had to end this battle quickly.

He morphed his arms into blades and came charging at the old Krocorock. "Die!"

Hal smirked. "Mystical…Slash!" He slashed forward, releasing a massive wave of energy.

Nightmare's eyes widened. _Oh…crap._ Instantly, he was consumed by the wave.

The power shot through the roof of the building and practically touched the clouds in the night sky. Crowds of people gasped in awe, staring at the magnificent sight unfolding. They could feel the aftershock lightly sway pass them.

Once the light show died down, they raced towards the college to see what has happened. One stayed behind. Vivian. She stared at the college with a look of concern. "Wes…Flint…"

Within the college, everyone was coughing as dust particles entered their lungs. Flint took his hat off and waved it in front of his face. "Well…that happened…"

Wes repeated the action with his own hat. "I hate dust…" He placed his hat back on and looked at Hal. He was standing in the same position he was in when he fired the slash. He sighed, knowing what just happened. "You okay, Hal?"

"P-Perfectly fine, lad…" His voice sounded strain, as if he was holding back an excruciating amount of pain.

Flint coughed and placed his hat back on. "You threw your back out again, didn't you?"

"…maybe…"

Jonathan coughed and picked himself up. "What the heck…" He looked up as the dust began to clear. His eyes bugged out upon seeing the level of Hal's destructive attack. "You have got to be kidding me…"

Half the top of the building was completely missing. Green energy seeped off the perfectly cut outlines of the large hole made, making it a clean cut basically.

Ella patted the professor's back. "Yeah…Hal has a tendency to overdo it."

Speaking of the old pirate, Wes and Flint were helping him realign his back. "There you go."

Hal sighed and cracked his back. "Ow, ow!" He shook his head. "Never gets easier…" He looked up at the large hole he made and sweatdropped. "Uh…I'll…pay for any damages…"

Jonathan sighed. The damages were the least of his worries at the moment. "Wes, do you-"

"-have the map?" He held it up with a proud smile. "Yeah I do!"

Ella walked over to the wreckage. She looked at them with a shrug. "So, did we kill him?"

She got her response, but not from the people she wanted it from. The ground exploded near her, making her jump back and run over to the others.

Nightmare rose up into the sky and screamed in fury. "You fools have made a mockery out of me! This will not go unjust." They all got into their battle stances, but he raised his hand to stop them, confusing them. "However, I have been heavily damaged from this old geezer's attack. I must retreat for now."

"Come down here and say that to me face, freak!" Hal shouted, being held back by Wes and Flint.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes. "But know this. When we meet again, things will not end the same way. Our king will get the Idol of Origin and your world will plunge into a never ending Hell."

Wes stepped up with a glare. "What king?"

The shadow laughed as he rose into the air, storm clouds rolling in. "Be warned, Umbreon. You may have stopped us, but you've only delayed the inevitable. The Shadow King will rise again. All shall fear his power. Beware the power…of the Tribe of Shadows!"

Lightning flashed across the sky, blinding the group. When they looked up, the boss shadow was gone.

The gang looked at each other, looks of confusion and shock plastered on their faces. Wes chuckled uneasily. "S-So Flint…still think the map is fake?"

Flint shook his head, with his jaw dropped in horror. "This can't be real…"

It was about to get worse. They began hearing the sound of shouting coming from outside. They peeked through the shattered windows and saw practically the whole town coming up to the front of the building. They had mixed expressions of anger and worry. They were demanding answers. They wanted to know what was going on.

Ella flinched at the size of the crowd. "So much for secrecy…"

Wes turned his attention away from the disorderly crowd and looked at Jonathan with concerned, narrowed eyes. "Professor…what's the Tribe of Shadows?"

The Scrafty feared answering the question. His life was put in danger just to protect that map. He worried about pirates or bandits, but not something of this scale. This was far worse than anything he could have imagined. With the storm clouds matching the mood of this tense moment, he found it hard to speak. He was unsure of how to answer. He feared what was to come next.

He found his voice and said, "…I fear a great evil has been awakened."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch.5: History of the Grand Imperium Age! The Ultimate Quest Surfaces!**_

Most people assumed it was going to be a typical night as always, turning into bed and resting up, dreaming, and all the usual things. They didn't expect to, not only be woken up by a large boom but, see a giant beam of energy pierce through the roof of the local college, as if a massive battle took place within the walls. And, sure enough, it raised panic in the citizens as they exited their homes and crowded around the building that had smoking holes coming out from the side and roof. The state of the inside was probably worse, as they assumed.

The authorities came by on the scene to see what started to attack. Aside from a statement from the janitor, they were puzzled as to what caused most of the damage. Stuff was turned over and broken, that much they could understand. But the scorch marks and oddly shaped claw marks were unlike anything they've ever seen. On top of that, they weren't sure if there was any teachers or students in the building that needed help.

Fortunately, Hal stayed behind for a bit to calm everyone down. Wasn't easy since, for one, he was a former pirate and an eighth of the town didn't exactly trust him. Luckily, the authorities were reasonable to hear him out.

Jonathan, along with the Eeveelutions, snuck out before they arrived. The professor instructed the former pirate to make sure they didn't know the truth about the incident that unfolded inside. A reasonable request since anyone would go into a panic if they heard shadows were attacking the place. He managed to plead with the janitor into siding with his side of the story, which mentions an unknown trespasser pulling off some crazy stunt to destroy the building. He, however, couldn't explain the giant hole on the side of the gym without blaming it on himself. Granted, he was already in hot water because he DID leave a large hole in the building, just on the ceiling.

This sent some of the citizens into outrage, accusing him for the damage. The rest defended his case, stating he was a changed Pokémon and would never commit such a crime. The words made him happy, reassuring him that not everyone saw him as the old captain that destroyed countless towns and cities…yeah, his track record probably wasn't helping his case, as he was pretty sure one guy in the massive crowd shouted that over the angry voices.

Far off from the mob was a modest home, similar in design to the many other homes that resided in the town. This was the home of Professor Geno. He felt it would be best to discuss matters on a location of privacy. And not a lot of people visited him, so it was the best place to speak. Plus, he needed minor medical attention after taking on shadows on his own. He could feel the scorch marks on his back.

Wes and Flint set him down in an armchair and elevated his feet with an ottoman. Ella searched around his kitchen for the first aid kit, while also using his coffee brewer to make herself coffee. All of this stressful fighting left her parched.

Jonathan's living room was practically a library, with bookshelves placed against the walls, lined to the brim with books. He had a hardwood floor with a decorative rug underneath. Sitting on top of the rug was his red armchair and a glass coffee table. In between two bookshelves was a fireplace, which had a fire crackling to warm up the room. Sitting on top of the mantle were some family photos and a few of him. It was truly of comforting room.

Wes wiped his forehead in exhaustion. "Man professor, no offense, but you were hard to carry all the way over here."

Flint jabbed him in the side. "Wes!"

Jonathan chuckled. "It's fine, Flint. You both were exhausted from your battle. You obviously lack the strength to properly carry me." He groaned as felt an ache shoot across his left shoulder. He placed a hand on it and rubbed gently. "Though, clearly you two are in better condition than me."

"Need a heating pack?" Wes asked.

He nodded. "There should be one in my fridge."

The Umbreon nodded, then shouted into the kitchen, "Ella, we need a warm pack for the professor!"

"Alright!"

Flint sighed and sat on the floor, as there weren't any other chairs around. "Man, I almost though we were going to die back there."

Wes slapped him on the back, making him cringe. "Well, we didn't! I say a job well done!" He could see Flint's discomfort and frowned. "Oops…sorry…"

Flint gave a simple eye roll and rubbed his back. "So, I'm guessing classes will be canceled for a while?"

Jonathan nodded. "Yes. At least until they can get some repairs done." He closed his eyes and sighed. "We were lucky to get out of there with our lives."

"Yeah! That was so awesome how you managed to hold them off for so long!" Wes exclaimed with a wide grin.

The professor chuckled. "Well, I'm not totally helpless. I was just fortunate to have had a weapon on me. Those shadows would have been difficult to counter with regular attacks."

Ella walked in with a tray balanced on her head. There were two cups of coffee and a warm pack for the aching Scrafty. She dipped her head down a bit. "Here you go."

He reached out and took one of the cups and the pack. "Thank you, Ms. Cipher." He took a sip of the coffee and set it to the side before placing the pack on his shoulder. Already he could feel it relaxing the soreness.

Ella psychically sent the tray back to the kitchen and held her cup in between her paws. She took a sip and sat on her haunches. "So, I feel you owe us an explanation as to what those shadows were doing here. I assume it's for the map."

He sighed. "You would be correct…"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "You said a great evil has been awakened. What did you mean by that?"

"Well…"

Before he could explain, there was a knock on the door. Flint got up and answered it. Revealed at the entrance was Hal, who looked exhausted. "Ye lads owe me one. Most of the town in on me case for what happened."

Ella took another sip of her coffee. "Well, you are responsible for the hole in the roof."

He deadpanned. "Well, I can see which side ye are on…"

She shrugged. "Just saying."

Flint sighed. "It doesn't matter what happened. What's important is that we're all alive."

"Agreed." Hal made his way in and greeted Jonathan. "Evening, professor. How ye doin'?"

Jonathan gave a nod. "Hello Hal. A little roughed up, but I'll recover in no time."

"Well, that's good." His expression then went from happy to a scowl. "Now…CAN ONE OF YE SCALLYWAGS EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

The sharp tone of Hal's yelling sent a ringing through their ears. Wes banged the side of his head, hoping for it to go away. "Well…it's kind of a long story…"

He snorted and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "Trust me lads, I have all the time in the world."

Jonathan sighed. "Well, to start off…I feel you must know something. Are you familiar with the legend of the Idol of Origin?"

The Krokorok pirate scoffed. "Familiar? Buddy, it's every pirates fantasy to have that beauty." He smirked. "The mere mention of such a valuable treasure would send shivers up their spines. It would be priceless."

He narrowed his eyes and clasped his hands together. "What if I told you it wasn't some old fairy tale?"

The pirate blinked in confusion. "Come again?"

"The shadows that attacked us tonight weren't after just anything. They were after something precious. Wes, the map."

He nodded and reached into his bag. Hal stood up straight as he watched the Umbreon dig throughout his enchanted bag. Then his eyes lightened up with amazement. Held in between the treasure hunter's paws was a beautiful, golden like map, one he has never seen before in his entire career as a pirate or a shop owner.

"It can't be…" Like a small child reaching out for something delicate, he took the map from his paws and held it up to his eye. Withered with age, the scent of dust and dirt…it could make a grown man cry. In fact, a single tear dripped down his face. "Beautiful…"

Everyone around him looked away, forming sweatdrops. Well, this was…uncomfortable. Wes coughed into his paw and rubbed the back of his head. "You, uh…need a minute, Hal?"

The pirate snapped out of his daze and shook his head. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Uh, no…I…I am good." He looked at the map again, this time with more seriousness. "Is this truly the map to the idol?"

The professor nodded. "The shadows were dead set on getting it. And with all the evidence I've gathered, there isn't a doubt in my mind."

Hal smiled. "Amazing…" He slowly unfurled the map, expecting great fortune to appear in front of his eye. Then a wave of disappoint washed over him, having discovered the real truth about the map. "It's…it's blank?" He held it in different ways, hoping for some sort of change to occur, almost in a similar fashion to Nightmare. "Where's the path? Where's the dangerous obstacles? Where's the skull and crossbones?!"

"It's there, I assure you." Everyone's attention was now on the Scrafty. He pulled out a partially scorched journal. "The one who was researched the map coated the map in a potion, hiding the magical properties needed to find the keys."

"A potion?" Ella repeated. She chuckled and waved it off. "Big deal. We'll just make something to counteract it."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple." He set the journal down on the coffee table. "From what I've gathered, it was soaked in a special potion that requires a master potion maker to undo. The professors here don't have the same knowledge as a true master. It could take weeks, months, even years, for them to find the right counter potion."

"Well, as long as the shadows can't read it, we're safe…right?" Wes asked with uncertainty in his tone.

The Scrafty wished he could say no, but he couldn't. "The shadows don't know of the map's condition as of yet. If they don't figure out how to see the pathway hidden on it…they could easily tear apart Mysto, maybe even the world, just to find those keys. Destroyed or not, this map is the only reason they haven't started attacking people yet."

Hal set the map down on the table. "So, let's just find those freaks and teach them a lesson." He punched his fist into his fake hand. "I haven't had a good tussle in years."

"No Hal, that's far too dangerous," Jonathan warned. "With their magic and your old age, they'd have an advantage over you."

The pirate glared. "I'm NOT that old." He flinched and rubbed his back. "Ow…besides, I don't see ye landlubbers coming up with anything. Taking those freaks out is the only way."

Feeling a fire rise up from within him, Jonathan stood up with a glare. "Even IF we eliminate the shadows, there's still the threat of others finding out about this. Pirates, bandits, hitmen, anyone willing to get their hands dirty to find the idol."

"Then we just clobber them, too! I can take on a bunch of second rate thieves!"

"This isn't about winning! This is about protecting the life of all Pokémon! We're not dealing with thieves! We are at war!"

Hal scoffed. "Please, what's so scary about some pesky shadows?"

The Scrafty clenched his teeth. "They were the reason the Grand Imperium Age even happened! The age where all life was at it risk! The 50 year war that cost thousands upon millions of lives!" He slammed his fist down on the coffee table, a large crack forming from the force.

Everyone jumped back from this sudden burst of rage, even the usually cocky Hal. Jonathan panted heavily, feeling his anger leaving just as quickly as it rose. He looked at his hand, which was bleeding a bit from a sharp edge of the crack. He held it and sighed.

"I am…sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you all like that…"

Wes couldn't find the words to speak, feeling like someone punched him in the gut and knocked the wind right out of him. He may not the most studious Pokémon, but he's been in enough classes to know his professor. He was always so calm and collected. Even when he was late, he didn't let it affect his mood. All he ever did was give him some boring lecture about the importance of good education, never filled with spite or anger.

This was the first time he's ever seen a great deal of rage burst out from him. It was a shocking experience to witness. He could tell Flint was just as flabbergasted.

The Umbreon stood up and walked over to the Scrafty, patting his shoulder. "Are…you okay, Professor Geno?"

"Y-Yes…I'm fine, Wes…" He sat back down and rubbed his forehead. "It's just…when I saw those shadows…I feared something bad was going to come out of it…"

He narrowed his eyes worriedly. "You said a great evil has risen. Is that what you meant?"

He looked into the Umbreon's ruby red eyes. He could see the confusion that reflected off of them. Wordlessly, he stood up and headed to one of his bookshelves. He guided his finger across the book spines, hoping to find the book needed to explain this situation.

"The Grand Imperium Age was one of the bloodiest times in Mysto history. As I've mentioned in our class yesterday, it was at a time where spell making and magic were improved upon. A time where we began to rely heavily on these mystical elements.

"As Pokémon, we are naturally gifted in controlling different types based on our species. But, with these new threats rising, we had to trek down a different path. A path of the unknown. The pathway of magic." His finger stopped on a particular book and he pulled it out. "To this day, magic has become common practice for those born with a magical aura. It has been integrated into our studies for centuries, so that we will be able to combat these dangerous threats." He sat back down and placed the book on the table, flipping through some pages. "And it's all because of the one known as the Shadow King."

They looked at the page. One page had a wall of text, describing key points during the beginning of the age. About how dark clouds would roll in and block out the sun, depriving citizens of sunlight for their crops. It mentioned a part where criminals were driven mad and became unstable, filled with a lust for blood. Then came the mysterious deaths of townsfolk. One by one, a new body would be found in someone's property each day. The murders could never be identified for a time. Everyone slowly turned against each other, filled with fear and paranoia. They didn't know who to trust.

As time passed on, the murders seemed to have gotten worse. Families were leaving, those who stayed attacked at the first sign of danger…it was horrible. Then one day, an unknown citizen came across a mysterious form lurking in the darkness. Out of curiosity, he followed this form hoping to find answers to this horrible phenomenon hanging over all their heads. They eventually confronted.

There was an illustration on the page adjacent to it. It showed a shadowy specter similar to the ones they fought. However, its form was different. It looked like a dark cloud with piercing red eyes. This was the creature described throughout history.

Jonathan spoke, "The Shadow King was a creature of unknown origin. No one knows what it is or even where it came from. But, its power was haunting. It bounded itself to this man and possessed him, burying his thoughts into a dark abyss, never to rise again. This, however, didn't go unnoticed. The man's wife heard the commotion and saw what had happened to her husband. She alerted the town, where everything fell into place. The Shadow King summoned his army and had them slaughter every last one of them, so their existence could remain in the very place it started. The shadows.

"But their attack didn't end in a total massacre, as they wished. One survived and sought help. He eventually came across a tribe of wanders, who took him in after seeing his state of exhaustion. The survivor informed these wanders of the great evil that attacked his town. From the description, they knew what was responsible for it. But they couldn't do anything about it, as their numbers were limited compared to the shadows.

"However, as time went on, more and more kills occurred. Eventually, word got out of the attacks and a war had formed from the madness. The Pokémon were at a terrifying disadvantage, with their attacks not so much as slowing them down. No matter how many they took down, they either got up or simply multiplied. But their spirits were not discouraged as they continued to fight on.

"They trapped themselves in a pit of denial, hope clouding their minds, believing they had a chance at seeing the light of day once more. But it was useless. No matter what they tried, the shadows only grew stronger. Things continued to grow worse for many, many years. It was only a matter of time before everyone perished from the carnage.

"For a few decades, the wanderers watched from afar. They wished to help, but they simply lacked the numbers needed to combat all of them. That's when the survivor asked the question he should have asked from the beginning. 'If that's the only issue, why can't we train others to use magic?' The thought had crossed their minds for a time, but they knew the risks. They would need to find those with a hidden potential for magic. Searching throughout the chaos could have led to their own deaths. But the survivor was persistent. He wanted the war to end just as badly as the wanderers, perhaps even more than them.

"It took many days, but his constantly pleas changed their outlook on the situation. With everything on the line…it was their last hope. With no time to spare, they began their journey to find those with an untapped potential for magic and took them in for training. Many were just regular Pokémon who lost their families…some were even children…they needed every able body needed to combat the shadows.

"Then came the final five years, where the turning point began. After forty five years of war, defense, and suffering…the shadows experienced their first taste of defeat. A squadron of trained magic users came upon a battle the Pokémon were losing and aided them. Unprepared for such an unexpected turn of events, they made short work of the shadows, ending the battle just as quickly as it started. The tides have finally shifted.

"The shadows fell back for a short time, having to reflect upon their sudden loss. With this time, the wanderers took the time to construct and perfect new spells, to teach to their growing forces. After witnessing such amazing power, everyone took action. Everyone with a magical aura volunteered to help defend their land. Magic turned from a private practice into a blessing sent down from the gods.

"For the final five years, everything changed. With new spells being formed, more power and strategies to fight off the enemy. The shadows would adapt and even copy the spells, hoping to catch them by surprise. But the Pokémon were always three steps ahead. From what the shadows learned, we only improved upon. After decades of hardship, we were finally winning.

"Eventually, our forces came upon the Shadow King himself. A skilled warrior, he was, fighting off our magic users with little to no effort. It almost looked like our fight was for nothing. But the wanders took action. While the king had them beat in combat, they were superior in magic. Combining the efforts of their allies, they used one last spell to ensure the Shadow King would never rise again.

"They sealed his spirit away in stone, to never again rise from the earth. The shadows were imprisoned as well, doomed to sleep for all of eternity. The location of the king's and the shadows' burial grounds were cut from history, so no one would ever raise them from their eternal slumber again…

"…until now." With that, he slammed the book shut and sighed.

The group stared with awed expressions. Wes really wished he learned about this sooner. His eyes sparkled with delight, positively fascinated by the events…excluding the parts that cost thousands of lives, of course.

Flint rubbed his chin. "So, the Shadow King was released recently?"

Jonathan leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Hard to say. He could have…however, the state of this journal and the contents tell another story. It's possible he has been in our world for years. No telling for how long, but this couldn't have happened today."

Ella finished off her coffee and set the cup to the side. "If that's the case, why hasn't he attacked yet? Why didn't he summon his army earlier?"

"From his perspective, he has been trapped for roughly 500 years. Considering the development of magic since then, he must have known there would be risks to sending his shadows. There's also the fact he didn't know where they were hidden for some time. Even if he found them, he knew it wouldn't be easy to attack."

Flint rubbed his chin, trying to piece together this elusive puzzle. "Which means…someone found his burial ground and became possessed by him. And whoever wrote this journal must have known about it. And somehow picked up knowledge that the Idol of Origin was a real relic."

Ella crossed her forearms. "I see…the king must have figured out it was real and wanted to get it for himself. And whoever this guy is, he made sure he could never find it."

"Resulting in his apparent death," Wes finished, staring at the bloodstains on the book.

Hal sighed. "Great, just what we needed. More reason to panic."

"Which is why we cannot alert the town about this. Or anyone for that matter," Jonathan said as he picked up the book and returned it to its proper place.

Wes scratched his head. "One thing doesn't make sense though. How did the Shadow King even know the map was here?"

The professor placed the book away. "He could have possibly sensed it when it was removed from the hidden room. Those glyphs were used to keep him from finding it, obviously." He sat back down in his seat. "He's been biding his time, waiting for the right moment to attack. His minions may have failed in getting the map, but there's still many things to worry about.

"For one, we have no idea who the Shadow King has possessed after all these years. For all we know, he could have possessed a dead man and we wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Then there's the issue with them being able to sense the map. After your battle with the shadows, they're most likely licking their wounds after their 'defeat'. There's no telling when they'll be back. And we can't defend the idol if we have no idea where it is. Without the correct potion, we'll never be able to reveal the map's secrets." Jonathan clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. "So much to worry about…"

Hal crossed his arms. "I'd ease up on the stress, professor. Ye'll give yerself wrinkles." He narrowed his eye. "Well, the way I see it, we have one of two options. Hide the bloody map and hope for the best. Lead them off our trail and hope they'll not harm any Pokémon. Or option two…find the idol."

The history professor looked up at him like he has gone insane. Granted, Hal wasn't known for his rational decision making skills, but still. "That's crazy. Do you know how long that could take?"

He shrugged. "Days, months, years…when ye've been around the region like I have, time isn't an issue in most cases."

"Even so, you would still need to find a master potion maker to counteract the potion soaked map and we simply don't have that kind of time."

"Look, I know my track record speaks for itself, but we have no choice in the matter. It's like ye said earlier, a great evil has awakened. This isn't the time to be twiddling our thumbs and waiting for permission to do something." He punched his fist into his fake hand and cracked his knuckles. "We must take action at once! We're gonna show those shadows what we're made of!"

He had to admire the former pirate's resolve. This was clearly a dangerous task and he was willing to take any mean necessary to accomplish it. He may be rash, but he had good intentions.

The professor sighed. "Okay, fair point. Finding the idol first might be a smarter strategy." He scratched his chin. "But we need someone dedicated enough to search for it. I can't obviously do it. I need to stay here and do more research on the Shadow King. Plus, I have a job to worry about."

The Krokorok rubbed the top of his head. "Same here. Can't keep me shop running hundreds of miles away." He looked up at the ceiling. "I may know some bounty hunters who would be willing to do it…"

As they exchanged ideas, Wes stared at the map intensely. This map filled with many feelings. Curiosity, excitement, a twinge of fear, and nervousness. The idol is a powerful relic that could endanger Mysto, even the entire world. That much destructive and chaotic power in the hands of dark spirits would be a nightmare. However, he saw it in a different light. Yes, he knew the consequences of them getting the idol first. It would be tragic. But he saw it as something else. A feeling he felt when he fought the shadows earlier. A rare feeling he has only experienced once, on his very first treasure hunt.

…a challenge.

Those shadows did a number on him and Flint when they fought. Fighting off a large shadow dragon just filled him with absolute glee. He's fought many pirates and bandits for years, but never a force such as this before. Passing up such an opportunity would be a letdown. Then there's the fame that could be earned. Going around the region to save it from certain doom. Unearthing a relic that could make him rich. The sheer enjoyment of going around the region just for the thrill of it. It was all so good that he would have to be insane not to take up such a quest.

His smile grew more and more as the thoughts raced through his head. This was probably the best day of his life!

"I'll do it!"

The room went silent, with Jonathan and Hal's discussion coming to a halt. All eyes were on the eager Umbreon, who smiled brightly at them. He was practically glowing.

"What?" Flint asked, hoping he misheard him.

"I said I'll do it! I'll look for the idol and make sure the Shadow King never gets it!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No Wes, it's too dangerous."

He pouted. "Hey, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I've survived some pretty dangerous stuff."

"This isn't the same as dodging poison darts and avoiding pressure plates. We're not even sure where the keys are. They could be in magic tunnels for all we know and those could take days or months to find."

"Not to mention ye're luck with finding them isn't exactly…well, good," Hal reminded, as Wes has never once entered the mystical realms in his life. He had no means of finding them.

"I don't care, I have to do this!" Wes shouted.

Flint placed a paw on his shoulder. "Let's talk about this for a minute. You're talking about searching around the region, looking for something that has been hidden from us for many centuries."

"Once we find someone to counteract the potion, that won't even matter!"

"Still, there's the shadows. They nearly tore us apart when we fought them. You're expecting to take them on your own?"

"I'm not going alone. You're coming with me."

"WHAT?!" He didn't agree to this.

He poked his chest with a stern expression. "You said you would join me if I had a clear idea of what we're searching for and if it's something worth looking for. A relic that can alter reality and magic seems like a pretty worthy item to search for."

"Wes, this is crazy. I'm not risking my life looking for that thing!" he shouted back. "I don't want to fight those things again just so you can become famous off of that idol!"

The Umbreon was many things. Greedy, a wee bit selfish, and reckless. He can admit that. But he refused to acknowledge that he was that shallow. He glared at his brother. "Yes, I want to find the idol. I want to prove myself to the world that I am a skilled hunter. BUT…I'm not doing this just for those reasons. We're talking about a possible apocalypse here. I'm doing this for anyone whose life would be threatened by those monsters. Everyone, including us, is in danger.

"We could get professionals to do it, but how do we know they can complete the task? We know firsthand what we're dealing with. We have a better advantage. I'd rather take the risk and look for the idol myself. I'm not doing this just for money or fame. I'm doing this so we can ensure everyone is protected." He picked the map up and held it in front of the Flareon's face. "This map holds the secrets to success hidden behind a wall of secrecy. I don't want to lose anyone else in my life…" He looked down sadly. "You and Mom are the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you guys…"

He wasn't sure if his younger brother was doing it on purpose or not, but he was filling the Flareon with a wave of guilt. "Then…why would you want me to come along?"

Wes smiled sadly. "Well…if things do go wrong, at least I got to have one last adventure with my big brother."

Flint could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "S-Stop trying to make me cry…" he responded jokingly, rubbing his left eye a bit.

Wes chuckled. "Sorry…"

The older Ravenfield shook his head. "No…you're right. I made a promise and it wouldn't be right to deny you this quest." He looked him straight in the eyes, with a proud smile. "Count me in."

He almost regretted saying that, because, next thing he knew, he was trapped in a tight hug with a squealing Umbreon. He practically felt his eyes bulge out. "Thank you so much!"

"L-Let me go!"

He laughed. "No way!"

As Flint desperately tried to get out of the hug, Jonathan thought to himself. Having them go would be risking. He still thought they should hire a professional to do it. Pay them well enough and they'll get the job done. But Wes did make a good point. They weren't dealing with normal foes. The shadows may be at a disadvantage currently, but taking on one hunter would be child's play for them. They at least knew Wes and Flint could handle it themselves. They took on a shadow dragon without too much difficulty.

Still, instinct told him to protect his students. He didn't want them to risk their lives like this. But Wes wouldn't take no for an answer. History speaks for itself. When the Umbreon had his mind set on a goal, it was next to impossible to convince against it. Would it be fair to discourage him from fulfilling his dream? He wanted his students to prosper with their dreams. He would be hypocritical of him to deny the Umbreon. Was he against it? Absolutely. Was he going to stop him? No.

He wanted Wes to choose his own path. If this is the path he must take, then so be it. He wasn't going to stop him. He may not have had the best luck as of late, but he knew he'll complete the task ahead of him. He always did.

Jonathan chuckled, earning him the brothers' attention. "You two are quite the duo." He smiled at them. "You better find that idol, Wes."

Wes smiled at the professor with glee. "Thanks!" He tried to hug him, but he pushed him back.

"Still injured, Ravenfield." The Umbreon chuckled sheepishly.

Ella smirked at them and stood up. "So, when are we going?"

Wes blinked and turned towards his ex. "We?"

"I'm not letting you dorks go without me. You need someone to keep you two in line. And focused."

"You sure about that, Ella?" Wes asked, with a hint of concern in his voice. "You stopped joining me after…" His eyes darted off. "…well, that day."

She waved it off. "You're gonna need me. Besides, that was months ago. I can handle myself a lot better than before."

He looked down. "Well…if you say so…" His saddened expression did a complete one eighty, turning into a bright grin. "Alright! The gang is back together!"

Hal chuckled. "Should have figured ye scallywags would do this yerselves." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I'll pack some stuff for yer journey. Might come in handy just in case of emergency."

Wes smiled. "Thanks Hal." He looked at his friends. "What do you guys say? We head out tomorrow?"

Ella nodded. "The sooner, the better."

Flint chuckled, then suddenly frowned. "Oh yeah…we're not sure how long we'll be gone." He looked at Wes. "Mom…"

Wes frowned too. "Oh…yeah…"

Hal patted their backs. "Don't worry, lads. Yer mother would encourage ye to go on this journey. She'll be fine."

They smiled at the shop owner. "Thanks Hal…"

Jonathan stood up. "You three might need some bits for the road. I'll provide each of you with a thousand bits, enough for food and supplies."

"Professor Geno, you don't have to do that," Flint assured.

Wes looked up. "Well, if you're offering…"

The professor chuckled. "I insist, don't worry. Your journey is important. You'll need to provide for yourselves, after all."

Flint smiled. "Well, alright."

Ella stretched. "I better tell Lenny I need someone to cover my shifts."

The Scrafty nodded. "All of you be prepared for tomorrow. We'll meet up at around noon so you all can get going. That'll give you plenty of time to cover everything that needs to be taken care of."

The Eeveelutions nodded. "Right!"

He smiled. "Go home and get your rest. You have a big day tomorrow." They nodded and started filing out.

Hal stayed behind for a bit, waving goodbye to them. He sighed and looked at the professor. "Ye sure this is a good idea? Those three are practically family to me too."

Jonathan collected the coffee cups and headed to his kitchen. "I understand your concern, Hal. Don't think I'm not worried too. But I trust that they'll do fine. They're very intelligent and have surpassed many odds before. There's not a doubt in my mind that they can't complete this quest."

"Maybe…" The former pirate crossed his arms and grunted. "My main concern lies with that Shadow King fellow. He's been unearthed for years and we haven't noticed. How do we know who to trust? It's like ye said. He could be possessing anyone."

"The thought itself is very concerning, I'll admit. All the more reason why we can't inform anyone about this." He placed the cups in the sink and began washing them. "I would like to know who was even responsible for all of this. Something about all of this doesn't feel right. I need to do more research to determine who we're dealing with."

Hal picked up the journal and flipped through it. "Ye would think the bloke who wrote this would have provided a name."

"Even if he did, the Shadow King could easily take another host over."

The pirate tapped his chin in thought. "Maybe a bit more…direct research is in order."

"How so?"

He walked into the kitchen. "I mean hire someone to look for the tomb of the king and find any clues needed to identify our mystery man."

The Scrafty crossed his arms. "Well…it could work. But do you honestly think anyone will believe we have shadows lurking about?"

"The Shadow King was in one of the bloodiest wars in our history, so whoever we hire won't immediately dismiss it. While Wes and his friends search for the idol, we can figure out who we're dealing with so we can guarantee victory."

Jonathan closed his eyes as he gave the idea some thought. If they captured the Shadow King first, they may stand a chance at victory. He opened his eyes and looked at him. "Alright…we'll go with your idea. I trust Wes, but I don't want him battling that madman."

Hal nodded in agreement, then made his way towards the door. "I better get their stuff ready for tomorrow. See ye in the morning."

"Hal, wait." The pirate stopped and turned around. He had his eyes narrowed seriously. "Make sure they're well equipped. I don't want them to die." He nodded, then left the house with a wave. Jonathan sighed and turned around. "Arceus, make sure they stay safe…"

* * *

Morning came far sooner than they expected. Then again, they went to bed pretty late. Still, the Eeveelutions were ready and meeting up with Hal and Professor Geno. Lenny and Vivian were also there to wish them luck. It only felt right to explain the purpose of their journey, after all.

Vivian wrapped her ribbons around Wes and Flint and hugged them. "Oh boys, I'm going to miss you so much."

They hugged her back. "We'll miss you too, Mom," Flint said.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. We've done this sort of thing before and we'll do it again."

She smiled. "I know you will." She sighed. "It's just, after your father died, I can't help but worry about you boys. Mainly you, Wes. I know you both are old enough to take care of yourselves. It makes me happy to see you two all grown up." She wiped a tear from her face with her ribbon. "I wish you luck on your journey."

Wes smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"And don't worry," Flint assured. "We'll find the time to come visit you when we have the chance. We're not sure how long we'll be gone. But I promise you, we will visit. And we will be safe."

She nodded. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Ella smiled at the sweet scene. "Aww, how adorable."

Lenny walked up behind her and crossed his arms. "Gonna be weird not having my favorite employee around here."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes, offering a smirk. "I'll miss you too, Lenny. You got my shift covered?"

"I'm hiring some people to cover for you, don't worry." He looked around. "I was kind of expecting your parents to see you off too."

"Oh, they're usually busy, so they couldn't come. I wished them goodbye though." Hal whistled them over. Ella gave one last goodbye to Lenny and walked over to him.

Wes and Flint gave their mother one last hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Hal. He handed out two bags to them, one for Flint and Ella since Wes already had a bag. "These bags will have the needed camping gear ye'll need." He chuckled and looked up. "It has been a while since I've been camping. I should consider that when I go into retirement."

"So…next year?" Wes joked.

Hal bent down with a glare. "I ain't that old, bucko."

Jonathan chuckled at him before walking over to them. He had three cloth bags filled with bits. He handed one to each of them. "Don't use all of this in one day. You'll need to provide for yourselves eventually."

Flint nodded. "Don't worry sir, we will." He placed the bits in his bag and flung the large bag onto his back.

Ella placed her bag on and stretched. "So, where should we start searching?"

"Well, with no determined path, you'll be wandering aimlessly until you find a potion maker to counteract the potion. I'm sorry I can't help any further from here."

Wes threw his money in the air and opened his bag, letting it plop into the enchanted void. "Don't worry. This is no different to what I usually do. We'll think of something."

He nodded. "I know you will."

Hal snapped his fingers. "Ah, almost forgot! Wes, I want to give ye something." He reached behind him and pulled something out. A rectangular mirror. It had a black rim and back, with a white flower design on the back. Wes held in his paws and looked at his reflection. The mirror had a dark tint to it. "This was something yer father found."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. Probably one of the most dangerous items he has found. That is known as the Dark Mirror. Like how a mirror flips yer perspective of yer world, the Dark Mirror reverses the effects of magic or certain items. It can also absorb any spell and fire it back with twice the power. Be extremely cautious with how ye use this. Don't think ye can counter everything thrown at ye with this. Ye will still feel the force of whatever is aimed at ye."

"Got it…" Another magical artifact found by his father. It was practically his birthday. He hugged it closely with a large smile before putting it away in his bag.

Jonathan placed his arms behind his back and smiled. "I wish you all the best of luck on your journey. We have faith that you will do well."

Vivian nodded. "Make your father proud, boys."

They nodded. "We will."

She looked at Ella. "Make sure they stay out of trouble, Ella."

She gave a salute. "Don't you worry about a thing, Mrs. Ravenfield. I'll keep those boys in line."

After a moment of farewells, they made their way towards the path out of the town. They looked at each other and gave a nod. This was it. Their biggest adventure yet. Their hearts raced with anticipation. There was no turning back once they stepped out of the town. They will see this journey through. They will find the keys. And they will find the idol. There's no telling what kind of adventures they will have to endure. But they know they will surpass all odds.

Wes looked at his friends. "Just like old times, right?"

Flint rolled his eyes and smirked. "If it is like old times, you'll be leading us into a pit full of spikes."

Wes smirked back jokingly. "That was only one time."

Ella laughed. "He's right, though. Been a long time since we've done this together. I always figured we would again. I just didn't expect us going into a life or death situation."

The Umbreon shook his head, smiling forward. "We've been stalling long enough. I'm ready to start moving. We have a long road ahead of us. You two ready for the greatest adventure of your lives?" They nodded with bright, determined smiles.

After some calming breaths to soak in the anticipation, they took the first step forward.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch.6: The Search for the Potion Master! The Answer Lays Within a Circus?!**_

It has been two days since their departure. The Eeveelutions were on course to finding a potion maker who could assist them with their dilemma. They managed to come across three towns in their travels, however none had a skilled enough potion maker who could figure out the puzzling potion that masked the contents under its power.

In every town they came across, they were told to look for a potion master. Sadly, coming across one was tougher than one might believe. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack at a farm full of hay stacks. Potion master was one of the highest ranks for a potion maker. It was an incredibly difficult feat to accomplish. And, even then, most masters tend to stay secluded from society. Not many people see potion masters in the open these days.

Still, they tried to stay strong with their search. Feeling they needed a plan in case their luck runs short, Flint purchased a few beginner's guides to potion making and some ingredients. If they didn't find anyone who could help, he'll have to self-teach himself. Wasn't going to be easy considering this was an advanced potion he was trying to counteract.

Their search wasn't a total waste, however. Wes managed to find a shop to exchange the jewels he collected. He used the money to buy some food from the market place. It was best to stock up on food, after all. Although, Flint and Ella had to keep him from buying stuff from the pawn shops. It took all their might, and some rope, to keep him from running into the shops to waste their money.

They were currently out on some plains, far away from nearby towns. They camped for the night, with Flint and Wes sharing one tent and Ella getting the other to herself. They were enchanted to be a bit bigger on the inside, just so they had some room in case they had to work inside.

It was morning and Wes was cooking some eggs up to make omelets. Ella rested in the grass, taking in the blue sky. Flint was…failing to make potions.

He tried, several times in fact, to make a potion to counter the map's potion. Of course, being aware of his novice skills, he had to test the potion to make sure it didn't have any ill-effects before applying it. He used a pile of grass as his test subject. Sometimes the potion would turn the grass blue, other times it would make it smell like peppermint. He somehow even made water, which was pointless.

Those were the safe batches, however. He also made a potion that made whatever was soaked in it spontaneously combust when exposed to water. One of the potions even exploded in his face before he could poor it. Luckily, the vials he was using were made so shards of glass didn't fly into his face. Still hurt, but he didn't have to worry about glass punctured through his face.

Wes flipped the omelets in the air, perfectly landing on three plates. "Breakfast is ready!"

Ella stretched her fore and hind legs and stood up. She flicked some grass off her back and walked over. "Looks good, Wes."

He chuckled. "Well, I had to learn how to cook considering I'm on the road a lot." He looked over to his brother. "Flint, breakfast!"

He waved at him. "I'll eat in a minute. I think I got it this time." He placed grounded up, aged root and mixed it with scales. It sparked a bit. He raised a brow and looked down at it. Suddenly, a geyser of black smoke blasted into his face. He fell back and coughed viciously, pounding his chest. "Too many scales…"

The young Ravenfield rolled his eyes and walked over. "And you criticize me for being too reckless. Just take a break and join us for breakfast."

Flint sighed. Well, he didn't to die an overabundance of smoke inhalation. Plus, he's been working hard all morning. A break was definitely deserved. "Alright." Wes helped him up and walked him over to his breakfast.

They sat on a blanket and ate their food. The omelet was pretty good. Wes wasn't kidding when he said he learned to cook on the road.

Flint swallowed half of his omelet before reaching into his bag and pulling out a map. Not the map with the keys. This was a map of current day Mysto. It was enchanted so they can pinpoint their location and the places they passed by. He set it in the center of them and unfurled it. "So far, we've checked through Limestone Town, Greenway Town, and Stonehouse Town." He sighed. "Not one potion master."

Wes scrolled through the map. "Well, there's still some places up ahead we haven't checked out yet. Maybe we'll have better luck there."

"That's what you said about the last two towns. And look at how that went," Ella reminded, while eating her omelet.

Flint rubbed his cheek as he stared at it. "Well, it's all we got anyway. With no leads, we won't be getting too far."

"True…" Wes ate the last of his omelet and licked his lips. "Still, checking out these towns is pretty awesome!" He then pouted. "Yet you guys wouldn't let me buy any new amulets."

"Wes, you have enough. And really, the Star Amulet is all you need. It is the only thing that allows you to access your magic aura. You don't need a ton of amulets."

"Hey, these things could save our lives." He held up the Spiral Amulet. "Remember when we got this? THIS saved us from Arid's ambush a couple years ago."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Big deal. I could have just used the Magnification Ring spell and torched them with a Flamethrower attack."

"Yes, but that's not as fun!" He laughed. "Remember when one of his men threw up?"

"That wasn't funny, that was disgusting."

"To you, maybe."

Ella clapped her paws. "Boys, focus." She pointed at another town. "We should probably go here next. It's closer."

"Even so, there's no guarantee we'll find anything useful. We've had too many dead end leads," Flint reminded. He closed his eyes and sighed. "We may have a better chance of countering the potion if I just made it myself."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Bro, no offense, but you haven't proven you could make a useful potion."

"Hey, that isn't true. I'm still learning." He crossed his forelegs. "Besides, it's all we got. No potion master means one of us has to become one."

"But all you've been doing is making random combinations. There is still glass in your fur."

The Flareon glanced at his mane of fur and brushed off the glass sitting in it. "Not the point."

Ella rested on her back and swished her tail along the grass. "Hate to say it, but he's right. It's been two days and we haven't found one potion maker who could reverse the potion." She groaned. "Why do they have to be so secretive? Do we have to search through the mountains or something?"

Wes glanced up in thought. "Well…"

"We're not searching through the mountains."

Flint shook his head. "Well, heading into the next town is our only real plan." He rolled up the map. "I'm gonna start packing our stuff and we'll get moving."

"Same." Ella sat up and walked over to her tent.

Wes lay on his back, placing his paws behind his head. There had to be something that could give them a good lead on a potion master. He may have been joking around, but they will be searching through the mountains if they don't find anyone soon.

That was the thing about most potion masters. They preferred to be in seclusion because people thought they had a potion or elixir for everything. They wanted to stay away from society so they wouldn't be bombarded with useless requests. That's why they're so difficult to find. The Umbreon considered becoming a potion maker himself, but he could never get invested into it. He had more thrills going to the different zones in the Mysto Region. Why would he want to sit around all day at a table, pouring liquid into another liquid or grinding up ingredients? Sounded boring to him.

Not that he had anything against potion makers. If anything, they do great work. It just wasn't his particular style. Going into temple and evading traps while also searching for jewels is much more exciting in his book.

Still, this wasn't about him. Finding a potion master is their top priority. But going from town to town would get aggravating. They needed something to lead them in the right direction. Perhaps a wise old hermit to show them the way. Or a dragon that will lead them on a dangerous quest. Or maybe…

…circus music?

Wes sat up and perked his ears up. In his state of thinking, he could have sworn he heard the delightful sounds of music echoing from afar. This particular brand of music was unmistakably from a circus. But there was no way a circus would be all the way out here. Though, when he thought about it, there were a few towns nearby. It wouldn't be too unusual for one to be this far out.

Thinking about the circus reminded him of when his dad took him and Flint to their very first one. He could still remember how excited he was when he saw the spectacular performance the performers displayed. They used magic in more creative and beautiful ways, plus a fun way to make the audience laugh.

Last time he has been to the circus was roughly ten years ago. The feeling of nostalgia rose up within him the more he thought about it. He couldn't control the smile that was slowly spreading across his face.

Flint and Ella finished packing the stuff and walked over to him. "Okay bro, let's get mov…ing…" He saw the smile on his face and tilted his head in confusion. "Uh, bro…you okay?"

He nodded his head. "Of course I am! Listen for the music!"

"Music?" he asked confusingly.

"Wait…" Ella perked her ears up. "I think I hear it…"

Flint blinked and listened out for this supposed music. Almost immediately, he recognized it. "The circus?" He smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember when we went to the circus." He chuckled. "Good times."

"Well, let's relish in those good times!" Wes cheered.

He shook his head. "Sorry Wes, but we need to get moving. The idol is our number one priority. We can't get sidetracked." He began moving, but Wes stopped him.

"Aww, come on! We've been searching for days. A little break won't hurt us."

"We're kind of on a deadline, bro. We can't stop for anything." He tried walking around him, but the Umbreon kept blocking his path. "Wes, move."

"Look, let's think about this for a moment. We need to find a potion maker, right?"

"Right."

"Well, what if this particular circus has one? You remember the awesome stuff we saw when we were kids. They got to have someone who knows how to makes potions. Or, we could find one in the crowd. A lot of people come to these things to have fun. Plus, it'll probably save us time."

Flint looked in the direction the music was coming from. "Wes…"

"Just give it a chance. We can't search forever."

Once again, his younger brother made a valid point. The circus performers in Mysto were truly talented with their magic. They used it in mind-blowing, creative ways that would amaze him. The last time he saw a performance, they turned a simple beam spell into a twister that showered over their heads. Didn't seem difficult, until they turned it into a firework spell. Beam spells were not meant to cause explosions, so being able to do that was truly a talented feat. He and Wes focus on improving their usage with a spell, but these guys do it as a means of entertainment. They've manipulated the magical energy in ways that would seem impossible or just difficult.

And it wouldn't be hard to believe they had a potion master with them. It might be their best chance at finally revealing the secrets of the map. They haven't had the best luck in the past couple of days. If there was ever a moment where their chances have skyrocketed, this was one of those moment.

Making up his mind, he turned to his friends. "Well…I guess we're getting tickets to the circus."

Wes squealed. "Sweet! I'm gonna get some popcorn, a corndog, cotton candy…" He listed off the food items as he ran to the source of the music.

Ella chuckled. "I haven't been to the circus in quite some time myself. Should be fun."

"We're not going here to have fun. We're just going to find a potion maker."

Ella smirked. "Right. I'll try to act as uninterested as possible." She followed where Wes ran off.

"That's not what I meant!" He groaned and ran after them. "Hey! Wait up!"

They followed the sound for only a few minutes before seeing the tent in sight. A red and white tent that towered high over the ground, with Pokémon entering excitedly. Mostly families. Nearby were concession stands that were serving food and having little games for the kids to play and earn prizes.

Wes smiled. Happy memories were soaring through his mind. "This is awesome!"

Flint chuckled. "Well, don't get too excited. We're just here to find a potion maker."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that. I think I'll ask the guy serving cotton candy." He raced off to the stand.

The Flareon face-palmed and shook his head. "Ugh…guess it's you and me, Ella." He looked to his side and saw the female Eeveelution had ditched him as well. "Seriously?!" He sighed and made his way down to the area.

Wes ran around the stands, eyeing the many wonderful sights from his childhood. "I can't believe it's been years." He stopped and saw a milk bottle game. A small Chikorita was using her leaf to toss the ball into the bottles. They didn't budge.

"Aww…"

The Rampardos running it smirked. "Eh, better luck next time, kid." The Leaf Pokémon frowned and walked away.

Wes smiled a bit and walked over. He placed five bits down. "One ball, please."

"Sure thing." He took the bits and handed him the ball. "Good luck."

Wes smirked. Like he didn't know how these things worked. The bottles were probably glued down. That was how these types of stands made money. They were rigged to be nearly impossible to win. But he knew a trick that never failed.

Considering he didn't have the grip to hold the ball, he tossed it in the air and reared his hindlegs back. He struck the ball precisely. However, he 'miscalculated' and the ball flew at the Rampardos. His eyes widened and he ducked under as the ball ricocheted all over the stand, eventually stopping its bouncing assault.

Wes smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry."

The Rampardos sighed and stood up. "Well, not everyone has the skill to master this thing."

"Heh, guess you're right. See ya later." He turned around and left. However, he walked over to the Chikorita for a moment and handed her a stuffed bear. During the madness, he swiped the toy when the concession stand owner wasn't looking. _Though, some have skill in other fields._ "Here you go."

She squealed and hugged her new toy. "Thank you, mister!" She placed it on her back and skipped off, probably to meet up with her parents.

The Umbreon chuckled and turned around, meeting the disapproving gaze of his older brother. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm guessing you saw that?"

"Wes, you shouldn't be conning people like that. They have jobs."

He walked around him, heading over to the cotton candy stand. "Hey, the kid looked like she was going to cry. I wanted to cheer her up."

"By stealing?"

"Hey, I paid for a game. Technically, I didn't steal." His eyes wandered upward. "I just…bought it."

Flint sighed. He honestly can't get mad at him right now. Trying to reason with Wes was a pain in the neck sometimes. "Whatever. Anyway, I spoke with a few people on my way over here. None of them are potion makers, much less know any."

Wes handed some bits to the stand owner and took a cone of cotton candy. "Hey, relax. We have all day. People tend to stick around here until midnight." He took a huge bite and swished the contents around in his mouth happily, dissolving into a delicious strawberry flavor. "So quit being a buzzkill and have a little fun."

"I-I am not a buzzkill!" he shouted defensively. "I can have fun!"

The young Ravenfield smirked. "Suuure…"

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Alright, fine. Let's play some of the games."

"That's the spirit! Let's go!" He grabbed his brother's paw and dragged him through the crowd.

* * *

Ella wandered through the crowd aimlessly. She figured Wes would be running off and having fun. She can't blame him. He hasn't been here ever sense he was around nine years old. She figured she could have a little fun herself while also keeping an ear out.

While Wes and Flint checked the crowds, she went around the back of the tent to do some investigating of her own. Just as she figured, there were trailers out back, filled with the circus performers preparing for their acts. With a smirk, she walked around to see who was here.

Luckily for her, she found a clipboard with the scheduled acts. She grabbed it and hid behind a barrel. "Let's see. Daredevil act…ring of fire…rodeo act…" She kept reading them off, trying to find one that hand anything to do with potions. "Clown act…grand magical finale…" After reading through a hour's worth of entertainment, she couldn't find a single thing that was remotely related to potion making.

She reread the schedule to make sure she didn't skim over anything. Nothing appeared. Maybe there could be potions related in one of the acts, but it wasn't obvious. They would have to watch the entire show to find out for themselves. A thought that, while certainly not bad, was tedious. Plus, if they don't find one in the acts, it will be a waste of their time.

She placed the clipboard back in its original spot and snuck around some more. Spying was wrong, but this was the exception as she peered through the many trailer windows to find potion making equipment. Only thing of significance she found was a rubber chicken hit with a reanimation spell doing the tango with a potato…most random thing she has seen in her life.

She continued searching the separate trailers. Not a single one had potion equipment inside. It couldn't be packed away if they needed it for the show, so they obviously didn't have one. It was a letdown for the Espeon as she sighed and sat on her haunches.

"Hopefully the boys are having more luck than me…" she mumbled to herself.

"Susan, it's my turn!"

"No it isn't! It's mine!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

The psychic Eeveelution looked up to identify the location of the arguing. It didn't sound too far off. Actually, it sounded like it came from the trailer she was leaning against. She stood up and walked around to see what all the commotion was about.

She peered around the trailer and saw a female Plusle and a male Minun, who were pulling a large rainbow colored ball back and forth. Both looked to be about five or six. The Plusle wore a blue clown outfit with red buttons. The Minun wore a red clown outfit with blue buttons. By sheer observation, Ella could tell they were part of the clown act. But she was surprised to see that they were just kids.

"You rode on my shoulders last week, Micah! It's my turn!"

"No! You rode on MY shoulders!"

They threw the ball to the side, unknowingly hitting Ella in the face, and got into a kiddie slap fight, a display of them looking away and flailing their arms at each other without actually making harmful contact.

The sight made the psychic groan. She hated seeing kids fight, almost as much as she hated seeing HOW they fought. She has been in her fair share of fights and this was not how you fight in one.

The two electric rodents continuously slapped each other until they felt a blue aura surround them and lifted them away from each other. Ella came out of her hiding spot with a disapproving gaze. "Alright, that's enough."

"Who are you?" Susan asked.

Micah squeaked and tried to run away, forgetting he was suspended in the air. "Kidnapper!"

Ella shook her head. "I'm not here to kidnap you. Just didn't want you two hurting yourselves." She set them down gently. "Now, what's wrong?"

Susan explained, "We do an act together that's REALLY fun!" She then pouted. "We do a balancing act at the end on that ball we threw. We both get tired of holding each other on our shoulders, so we switch off with each show." She glared at her brother and pointed angrily. "But he said I rode his shoulders last week!"

"Because you did!"

"Did not!"

Ella pushed them away from each other as they were getting ready to attack again. "Calm down, both of you." She sighed. "Look, I'm not sure how to compromise here. But are you both sure you remember who did what last week?"

"Yeah! Me!" They glared again and tried to slap each other, with Ella pushing them away again.

"What is with you two and trying to slap each other?" She sighed and wrapped her forelegs around them. "Alright, come here." She pulled them next to her and began to explain, "Slapping each other is not going to solve anything. Someone around here might know whose turn it is. Instead of violence, perhaps you should just go ask somebody. You two are siblings, right?" They nodded. "Just try and get along and apologize to each other."

Their ears drooped as they looked at each other. "Sorry Susan…"

"Sorry Micah…" They ended the apology with a loving hug.

Ella smiled and rubbed their heads. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

They shook their heads. "Nope." They hugged her. "Thank you, lady!"

The psychic chuckled. "Way too formal for my tastes. Just call me Ella."

"Well…a pleasure to meet you, Ella." The Eeveelution's blood ran cold as she felt a presence behind her. _Busted._ She slowly turned around, revealing the Medicham behind her. She wore purple mage robes with golden trims flowing down the middle. Constellation patterns were decorated around it, giving it a very cosmic feel to her attire. She floated in the air with her legs crossed. She had an amused smile on her face. "Tell me, child. What brings you to our little family?"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Child? I'm nineteen."

The Medicham laughed. "How true."

"As for why I am here…well, it's kind of a long story."

"Would you care to join me in my trailer for a drink so we may discuss your plight?"

She smirked a bit. "You have coffee?"

"I should have some lying around."

"Then I would be glad to join you." With a nod, the Medicham floated into her trailer, with Ella and the kids following behind.

The inside of the trailer was interesting. The floor was covered with rugs of various designs and patterns. Beads were strung on the ceiling and draped lightly, creating a bead curtain. Her windows had blue drapes, which were pulled back to let light in. The part that caught her eye the most, however, was the equipment she had. Some equipment one might use for potions, but she didn't have a plethora of ingredients. She possessed a mortar and pestle, a cauldron, and, the most eye catching, a blue crystal ball on a golden stand. Some jar off to the side held various bones, dried leaves, gunpowder, and much more. Either she was in the presence of a witch with an interesting design choice or…

"You're a fortune teller?"

The Medicham began brewing some coffee for her guest. "You are quite observant."

She smirked. "Doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

She chuckled. "Of course."

A few minutes passed and the coffee was made. She poured a cup for herself and Ella and they sat at a table in the middle of the room, which had a black table cloth covering it. The Medicham brought over some juice boxes with her Psychic and gave them to Susan and Micah.

"Thank you!" They punctured the top with their straws and sipped the contents inside.

Medicham took a small sip of her coffee before beginning. "Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Madame Ava, the mystical fortune teller."

Ella held her paw out to shake her hand. "Ella Cipher, part time waitress/translator in training."

"Ah. You wish to learn the ancient text of the olden days?"

"I was always a bit of a reader, so I figured why not." She sipped her coffee. "My second year of college has been…interesting, recently." She looked at Susan and Micah. "So, are these two runaways or something? I didn't know the circus allowed kids to join."

Ava sighed and set her cup down. "If they were runaways, our top priority would be to get them home. But…they aren't. Susan and Micah were merely months old when we discovered them. Someone left them in a box on our host's doorstep, with note simply saying 'Please take care of them'. Naturally, we considered dropping them off at an orphanage so we wouldn't have to deal with them, but…during our travels to our next destination…we grew very fond of them. It brought a ray of sunshine into our little family. So, we decided that we'd keep them around for a bit longer just to see if we could take care of them. Six years later…they're still with us." Susan and Micah smiled happily.

"We love performing in the circus!" Micah exclaimed.

"Yeah! Seeing everyone laughing and smiling is fun!" Susan added.

Ella smiled at them. "Well, I'm glad they're being treated well. I'd never imagine living with circus folk would be so enjoyable."

Ava waved it off. "We do not encourage children to run away from their families and join the circus. Just thinking about how worried their parents must be always made me feel sick. We've had moments of that happening quite a lot. That's why we always made sure they were brought back to their families. It is not a life for everyone." She took another sip of her coffee.

The Eeveelution chuckled. "Fair point. I could never see myself performing in a clown suit."

Susan and Micah pouted. "Heeeey…"

She laughed and ruffled the fur on their heads. "No offense, of course." They giggled.

Ava chuckled. "No need to apologize. Like I said, certainly not a life for everyone." She took one last sip of her coffee before setting it down. "Now, I believe you have quite the story to tell yourself. You have traveled very far, am I correct?"

Ella rolled her eyes jokingly. "Ooh, you're good," she sarcastically replied. Her tone became a bit more serious. "But yes, I've been traveling for about two days with my friends. We're…looking for someone."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Not really. We're looking for a potion master because we need help counteracting another potion. We've searched diligently, but we haven't had the best luck in our search."

"A potion master? Ah, the highest ranking for a potion maker. Truly a hard profession to obtain. Or find."

"When we heard the circus music, my friend, Wes, assumed there might be one here considering how talented you all are."

Ava smiled. "I appreciate the kind words, but we do not have a potion maker in our little family. At least, no one who wanted to make a profession out of it."

Ella's ears drooped as her hopeful smile turned into a disappointed frown. "Oh…"

"I'm terribly sorry."

"No, it's fine…we were going off a hunch, anyway."

She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "If I may be so bold, why do you seek such a person?"

Ella scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, but I can't say. We're trying to keep this as secret as possible and, with how things are currently, trusting people is a little hard for us."

She nodded. "I understand. With thieves and bandits about, you never know who could go against you."

She chuckled, a hint of nervousness in her tone. "Right…thieves and bandits…"

"However…" Ella snapped her attention back to her. "…I may know of a way to find a potion master for you."

The Espeon's eyes widened. She sprung up from her seat and planted her paws firmly down on the table as she leaned forward with anticipation. "You do?!"

"My skills range more than just simply telling the future."

"Please! Tell me!"

Before Ava could continue, the sound of an intercom cut on. "Attention everyone. Our first show will be beginning in fifteen minutes. If you wish to join, please be quick so you can find a good seat."

Ava sighed. "Oh dear, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later."

"But-!"

"Susan, Micah, go get your makeup on."

They nodded. "Yes, Madame Ava!" They jumped out of their seats and raced off to get ready.

Ava got up and went over to her cabinets. Ella raced over to her side. "Madame Ava, please!"

She looked down at her with a warm smile. "I'm sorry, dearie, but I need to help out with the show. No exceptions." Ella pouted. "Do not worry, once the show is over, I shall help you and your friends find the potion master you seek."

The Espeon sighed, but understood. She had a job to do and she couldn't keep her from doing it. "Alright."

"You better go and meet up with your friends." She nodded and ran off, giving one last wave to her.

* * *

Ella ran into the tent, trying to spot Wes and Flint. The center of the tent had a massive, circular stage of dirt, bordered by woodened fences. Colorful lights hung from the support beams of the tent, shining down brightly. And surrounding the stage was the rows of seats, with people walking up the stairs to find a suitable spot.

"Ella!" She looked up and saw Wes waving down at her. "We saved you a spot up here!"

She smiled and ran up the stairs. They were both sitting in the second to the top row. She walked over and sat next to Wes. "How was the games?"

"Fantastic! Flint and I had a great time! Although, he had a little trouble with the 'Test Your Strength' game."

Flint was sitting with his forelegs crossed, an angry expression on his face that was comical for the other two to look at. "I told you, that stupid mallet wasn't meant for quadrupeds. I couldn't get a good enough grip."

"I held it just fine-"

"IT'S THE MALLET'S FAULT!" he shouted defensively. Wes laughed and patted his back. He huffed one angry grunt and relaxed before looking at the female Eeveelution. "Anyway, what were you doing, Ella?"

"Yeah," Wes joined in. "I didn't see you anywhere in the crowd."

"Well, I was doing some searching at the back of the tent. I spoke with one of the performers and she said they didn't have any professional potion makers with them."

Wes frowned. "Aww man…" He looked down.

Flint rubbed his back. "Hey, it was a good idea, nonetheless."

"I'm not done." Their heads turned towards her. "Yes, she said they didn't have any potion masters, but she did say she could help us find one. She's a fortune teller."

"Ooh…" Wes awed.

Flint, however, was of a different opinion. "Are you sure? She might be setting us up for a scam."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You can't honestly believe all the performers here are con artists."

"That's not what I mean."

"Sure sounds like it."

Wes held his paw up to quiet them. "Now hold on guys. Flint has a point, yes, but we've been hitting dead ends for the last two days. If this is our only chance at finding someone to help us, we need to take it, no matter what." He looked at Flint. "And if this fortune teller does try to scam us, I'll know. I've been scammed several times before I started picking up on the obvious signs."

Flint crossed his forelegs. "Oh yeah. I remember when you accidentally sold that one amulet to a merchant who gave you 'magic beans'…"

"I was just starting out! I was bound to make mistakes at some point!" Flint and Ella laughed as Wes pouted, but he couldn't keep himself from joining in the laughter.

The lights dimmed, drawing their attention to the center, a spotlight lighting up the stage. In the center of the stage was a Hawlucha wearing a purple top hat with a black band, a red suit and pants, white shirt underneath, and purple bowtie. He held a microphone in one hand and a cane in the other, waving to the crowd.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the traveling Mystery Circus! Today, for your viewing pleasure, we bring to spectacular feats of enchantment and danger! Watch as our lovely performers perform grand acts of bewilderment!" The crowd cheered loudly, to which he bowed. "I am your host, Ringmaster Vince! Allow me to introduce you to our first act of the day! Please give it up for Garland, the Daredevil!"

The spotlight swung over to a Simipour wearing a jumpsuit and helmet. He waved to the crowd as he placed on his goggles. Normally acts like this required a cannon. He had a…fairly different method. He touched the ground and created a blue glyph under his feet. The symbols within it were of arrows.

Wes leaned forward with a smile. "Cool! A Launch Glyph!"

Flint could see the glyph spinning faster and faster. The faster in spun, the more launch power it will give the daredevil. "Uh, that doesn't look like a good idea."

His younger brother laughed. "He wouldn't be a very good daredevil if he played it safe."

Vince walked across the stage as a second spotlight shined down on him. "Garland the Daredevil will use a full charged Launch Glyph to send himself rocketing into the air and, hopefully, land in this pool of water!" He pointed to a fairly sized pool of water. As expected, some of the audience was a little skeptical about him…well, surviving. "Take it away, Garland!"

Garland adjusted his helmet and crouched down with a determined smile spreading across his face. After giving the thumbs up to Vince, he jumped up, the Launch Glyph springing off the ground as well, propelling him at tremendous speed. He shot right through the roof of the tent, disappearing from the audience's view.

The kids in the audience gasped in shock. Some adults were a little worried, but Vince drew their attention, "Do not worry! Garland is a trained professional!" He looked up and tapped his foot. "He should be coming down soon…" A Natu flew over to his side and whispered something in his ear. "What?" His eyes widened a bit. "Oh my…" He turned to the audience. "I'm getting word that Garland…miscalculated on his jump a bit."

Half the audience jumped in shock when they heard a crash outside the tent. A few moments passed before the entrance flapped open and Garland slid in on a broken piece of wood like a skateboard. He was covered in scratches and had wood puncturing his clothes, leaving some noticeable tears. He skidded to a stop near the pool and jumped in, giving a thumbs up with a large grin. "WOO! Let's do that again!" The audience cheered and clapped for the daredevil.

Vince laughed and helped him out. "That's Garland for you! Full of surprises!" He glared at him a bit, covering the microphone with his hand. "Warn us next time you pull a move like that."

He smirked and gave a two finger salute. "Sorry boss." He wandered off to the back.

The ringmaster sighed before smiling back at the audience. "Well, let's continue with the rest of our show!"

The show continued on as plan, with many wonderful acts. Some dangerous and amazing, some hilarious to the point of passing out. Wes and Flint could definitely feel the good times they had back when they were little. Plus, it was nice seeing other kids enjoying the show as well. Really makes them miss the younger years.

Ella ate some popcorn as the show continued. "I forgot how much fun I had at these things. Or how buttery this popcorn was." She wiped her buttery paw on the wooden seat.

Flint was looking at the pamphlet in his hand. "There should be two more acts left. Once their done, we need to meet up with this fortune teller. You sure she can help us, Ella?"

"I'm positive. She was very nice when I spoke with her. Susan and Micah really like her."

Wes tilted his head. "Who are Susan and Micah?"

Ella was about to explain, but Vince beat her to the punch. "And now, for our amazing duo of clowns! The Wacko Twins!"

A spotlight fell on the duo of clowns rolling in on a large rainbow ball. They were now wearing white clown makeup. Susan had blue painted teardrops under her eyelids while Micah had red whiskers across his cheeks. Micah held his sister on top of his shoulders, leading Ella to assume they've settled their little argument. Susan was juggling some bowling pins as they rolled around the stage.

Micah did five laps around the stage before throwing his sister into the air. She spun in midair, while throwing pins over to Micah. He caught each on at a time and threw them back to her as they came. She landed and they threw the pins back and forth at each other.

Susan reached behind her back and threw a water balloon along with one of the pins. The balloon nailed him in the face causing him to lose his balance on the ball and fall on his back, ricocheting off and landing face first against the ground. His sister laughed at him, but he retaliated with a water balloon of his own. In nailed her in the face as well. Micah laughed and got back on the ball, rolling away. Susan wiped her face, some of the makeup smearing, and she chased after him. But her brother was much faster.

Wes laughed. "Got to admit. Not a bad clown act."

Micah turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Susan pouted angrily, then smirked. She opened up a hidden trapdoor in the stage and pulled out a slingshot. She pulled it back and fired a tack at the ball.

It punctured the ball, resulting in it deflating and with the Minun crashing against the ground. Susan laughed and fell on her back, holding her stomach. Micah shot up and glared. He reached under the trapdoor under him and pulled out a pie. "Hey Susan!" He threw the pie.

She sat up. "What?" The pie went 'SPLAT' across her face. The pie tin fell off, only her eyes peering through her whipped cream covered face. She glared as her brother laughed and reached under another trapdoor and threw a pie at him. "Micah, catch!"

"Huh?" He fell onto his back as the pie nailed his face. The tin fell off him, revealing his whipped cream beard.

They wiped most of the cream off and ran at each other with rubber mallets. They whacked each other senselessly, but the mallets were completely harmless. They gave each other one last bonk on the head and spun around dizzily, as if the last hit disoriented them.

They jumped up and threw their arms around each other with big smiles. "Tada!"

The audience clapped, laughing at the hilarious display that unfolded. Vince chuckled and walked over to the twins. "Aren't they charming? Let's give another hand for the Wacko Twins!" The twins waved as the crowd cheered them off.

Flint blinked in surprise. "Well…that was certainly interesting."

Wes chuckled. "Kind of reminds me of when we tried doing our own clown act."

Ella smirked, having never heard of this information beforehand. "Ooh, a clown act?"

The Flareon blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, well…"

"Hehe, yeah! We used our mom's make-up and dressed up like clowns, flopping around like a bunch of lunatics."

Flint pulled his hat down and covered his face. "Please stop talking…" Ella chuckled.

Vince waved to the stage. "Well everyone, our show will be coming to a close soon." A majority of the audience groaned. "Do not fret. We have saved the best for last. You've seen spectacles of courage, thrills, danger, and humor. But now…our grand finale! Please give a hand for the mysterious, the elusive…Madame Ava!" The crowd cheered as the Medicham made her way out.

Ella smiled. "Hey, that's her!"

Ava opened a book, which floated in front of her with her Psychic. "Greetings, everyone. I am Madame Ava, the mysterious fortune teller. Watch as I perform feats of amazement before your very eyes! I am, Madame Ava, shall bring forth the cosmos and stars to unlock the secrets of a time yet to come!" The lights went out, surprising the audience.

Wes instinctively lit up his yellow rings to give some light. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" A small twinkle of white light appeared in front of him. "Hello, what's this?" He raised his paws and slammed the light in between them. It floated out, unharmed. "Hey!" His eyes widened as more lights appeared in front of him. Actually, that wasn't the only place they were appearing.

One by one, a twinkle of light burst to life, all around the tent. Every angle they looked, a thousands of lights were within their sight. Madame Ava floated near the very top of the tent with her eyes closed.

"The cosmos are speaking to me. I see the pathways of destiny revealing themselves to me. Figures are appearing. I can see their past, present, and future. Please cosmos, tell me the futures of members of our audience!"

Her book erupted in a pillar of teal light, splashing against the roof and cascading down on the crowd. They gasped as they magical energy dripped down their bodies with misty movements, cool to the touch. The mist washed down the seats and converged to the center of the stage, creating a thick, teal fog around it.

"Guide me, cosmos! Reveal to me the future!"

The stars in the room started moving, flying around the tent in a clockwise direction. Their speed left trails of teal light, the cool air hitting anyone in their path. In the eyes of the audience, they were in the middle of a cosmic tornado. Some of the crowd cheered at the spectacle, while it others stared with expressions that signified their speechlessness.

Madame Ava sat in the air in a meditative state. "The past, present, and future are revealing themselves to me." If one had a sharp enough eyesight, they would notice the eye appearing on her forehead. It was made of her teal aura. She waved her hand and, without opening her eyes, grabbed one of the stars flying around the room. She held it in front of her and let go, keeping it in place. "Yes…I can see it. Two of our audience members have recently got engaged."

The Eeveelutions could hear an excited gasp a few feet away and two voices saying, "How did she know?"

The fortune teller tapped the star and let it go back into the storm. Another one came into her grasp and she held it in front of her. "Ah…it would seem we have a nonbeliever in the audience."

 _Not surprised._ Wes thought. _There's always that one skeptical guy in the audience._

"I understand your skepticism, my friend. One being able to see into the past, present, and future must be hard to believe. Just like how none of your friends ever believed you won a large sum of money."

Again, the gang could hear someone gasp in shock, just across the stage.

For five minutes, Ava was accurately telling the past and present of people in the audience and even predicting certain events that some audience members were excited or nervous about. She mentioned how one guy needed to be wary about a party he was going to. Something about food poisoning from the meat. Or how she said a woman that she will receive a grand surprise when she got home. From what the gang gathered, it must have been her birthday and she was getting an amazing present.

"Our show is coming to a close, young ones." The crowd groaned sadly. "Do not fret, we have enough time for one last see into the future. Let us see whose future shall be observed." She grabbed another star and placed it in front of her.

Wes sat back with a smile. "Wow, she's really good. So far, all of her predictions have been correct."

Flint sighed before looking at Ella with a smile. "Alright, you were right."

She smirked and crossed her forelegs. "Well, duh."

Ava meditated as her third eye looked deeply into the star. "Yes. I see…I see…" They were expecting her to reveal the future. But…something happened. As her third eye stared into the star, it widened as flashed of horrible images flashed through the fortune teller's head.

The images moved way too fast for her to identify. Only a few things made it pass her eye. A face of evil, a statue of some kind that she couldn't make out, and a pool of blood. Everything else was too chaotic to interpret. Then she heard it.

A voice in her head…speaking the future.

She gripped her head and screamed in pain, shocking the audience. The stars bubbled erratically and popped, one by one. The mist dispersed into nothingness. Losing her control of her psychic power, she fell back down to the stage.

Vince's eyes widened fearfully. "Ava!" He flew over to where she was going to land and caught her in his arms. He set her down and tried to calm her down. "Ava, please, calm down! What's wrong?!"

It was like the images were set on repeat, going faster and faster with each completed loop. Tears were streaming down her eyes as her mind could not properly process the flashes flooding her mind. She felt like her brain was going to explode.

In panic, Vince yelled to his staff, "Someone get out here and help!"

The Vileplume ran out with a panicked expression and skidded to a halt. He shook his petals and sprinkled down green, sparkling powder onto her face. With each inhale of the Sleep Powder, Ava increasing became calmer. Her screams and shouts dulled down. Her grip on her head loosened and her arms fell limp. Her head had marks on the side from the tight grip she had on it. Her breathing slowed drastically until it reached a normal pace. She rested softly in Vince's arms, who was relieved that she was okay.

He handed to the Vileplume. "Get her to her trailer. I'll be by shortly." He nodded and walked out the back. He wiped his forehead with a handkerchief, having worked up a sweat from the panic. He stood up, knees shaking from the ordeal that transpired. His heart was still racing from the horrifying sight.

He could feel the crowd staring down at him, demanding an answer to see if the fortune teller was alright. He took a calming breath and held the microphone up to his mouth. He got his breathing together and spoke, "L-Ladies and gentlemen…we are deeply sorry you had to experience…that. Rest assure, Madame Ava will be alright. She merely had a mental breakdown. Please, enjoy the rest of the circus." With that and a tip of the hat, he walked out back, leaving the audience to disperse out of the tent, still shaken up from the events that unfurled.

The only ones to have stayed were the Eeveelutions, who stared at each other with widened eyes. They were all thinking the same think.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Three hours had passed ever since Ava's breakdown and a lot of people were still shook. There was a lot of commotion about it within the first hour, but it slowly died down with time.

Back in her trailer, Ava was drawing in a sketchbook as a way to calm her nerves. She replaced her clothes with a white nightgown, as it was more comfortable to wear. She lay in her bed, which was hidden in the walls of the trailer and could be pulled down.

On her table were some flowers and 'Get Well' cards from the other performers. They would constantly come by to check on her, to which she responded the same that she was fine.

Speaking of which, another knock bounced off her door. With a gentle smile and an eye roll, she said, "Come in."

Vince walked in with a wary smile. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Like I told everyone else, I am fine."

He tipped his hat over his face. "I understand, but it's my responsibility to make sure my little family is alright."

She sat up and closed her sketchbook, placing it under her pillow. "You're very sweet, Vince."

He walked over and sat on her bed, setting his cane to the side. "What happened? I haven't seen something like that happen to you for…" He took a brief pause to recall such a time. "…5 years, I believe."

Ava sighed and rubbed her head. "I am sorry to have worried you. I was just…stunned by what I saw. It was horrible."

"What did you see?"

"That's just it. I am unsure. The memories were so unfocused and chaotic, it was nearly impossible to identify what I saw." She lay down and looked up at the ceiling. "Normally I have to be in spiritual contact with someone to get clearer images. Those memories I saw belonged to someone, but I just don't know who…"

Vince sat next to her and patted her shoulder. "Do not linger on it for too long, my dear. You shouldn't stress yourself."

"I know, but…" There was another knock on the door. "Come in."

The door swung open and Susan and Micah ran in. "Madame Ava!" They have washed off their make up a while ago. They jumped up onto the bed and hugged her. "Are you okay?!"

She wrapped her arms around them and held them close. "I am alright, dearies."

"Well, that's good." She looked at the door and saw she had more guests. Ella smiled and walked in with Wes and Flint. "We were worried about you."

"Yeah. That was frightening," Wes commented.

Ava chuckled. "I appreciate all your concerns, but, I assure you, I am unharmed."

Ella smiled. "Well, it would be rude not to check in on a friend."

"How considerate of you."

"Ava," Vince spoke, "do you know these people?"

"Only the Espeon. Vince, this is Ella Cipher. She was snooping around earlier and we chatted a bit before the show."

The Espeon gave a wry smirk. "I was not snooping…" She shook her head with a short chuckle. "Anyway, this is Wes and Flint Ravenfield."

"Hello!" they greeted.

Vince narrowed his eyes. _Ravenfield?_

Ava glanced at him, having thought the same thing. She waved it off and smiled kindly. "A pleasure to meet you both."

The Hawlucha stood up. "Friends or not, Ava needs her rest. She can't be disturbed right now."

The fortune teller smirked. "Are you the exception?"

He blushed in embarrassment and covered his face with his hat. "N-Not the point!"

"I'm sorry Vince, but I did promise Ella that I'd help her after the show."

Wes frowned. "Whoa, whoa, hang on! You just went through heck back there. We can't ask you to help us after all of that."

She smiled. "I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly fine." She tried to get out of bed, but Vince pushed her down. "Vince, please let me go."

"I am sorry, my dear, but your health is of upmost importance to me. I simply cannot bear to watch you injure yourself further. Do you know how terrified I was to see you in such pain?"

She caressed his cheek. "I'm alright. I'm not the same little girl you knew when we were ten. Besides, spiritual connections are easier for me to do."

He sighed. "Alright. But please, if you start to feel ill-"

"I won't." She lightly kissed his cheek.

He nodded and stood up. "I'll check on you later." He tipped his hat to the Eeveelutions and walked out.

Flint blinked in surprise, then looked at Ava. "Is he-"

"-my husband, yes. When we were children, we absolutely adored the circus. We decided to make a career out of it after we got married. We've had two daughters, one fourteen and the other eight, and a son who's about a year old."

"Where are they?" Ella asked.

"They're around somewhere, probably messing with the props." She chuckled. "To think we've been traveling for about fifteen years…"

"You've been doing this for fifteen years?!" Wes shouted in awe. "That's awesome!"

Ella tilted her head. "Does it ever get boring?"

She rubbed her chin. "Perhaps when we do the same routines every so often, but seeing the joyful looks of our audience never ceases to warm my heart."

Flint smiled. "You must really love your job."

"I do. When we aren't performing shows, I'm usually seen giving people fortunes as a little side business." She rubbed her head. "What I did back in the tent takes a lot out of me."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Susan asked as she hugged her arm.

Ava smiled and rubbed her head. "I am, don't worry." She threw her blankets off and walked over to her table. "Micah, get my crystal ball, please."

"Okay!" He ran over to the shelf it rested on, climbing up beads to get to its level.

The Medicham moved the flowers and cards to the side. Susan helped set up the chairs for the Eeveelutions to sit in. Micah swung back and forth on the bead curtain and grabbed the crystal ball on the last swing. He slid down and ran over to the table, handing the ball over.

"Thank you." She set it in the middle of the table and got into her meditative position, floating in midair. "Come, join me so we can begin."

They nodded and sat around the table, with Ella and Flint sitting next to Ava and Wes being across from her. Ava closed her eyes and held her hands out, hovering them over the crystal ball. Susan and Micah sat back on her bed and watched with curious eyes.

The ball weakly pulsed with teal light. Ava spoke, "Now…what is it you wish for me to find?"

Ella and Flint looked at Wes, who nodded. "Madame Ava…we wish for you to find a suitable potion master who can aid us on our quest. We've been searching for days and we are in desperate need of one."

"Ah…a desperate search. Your quest must be really important."

He nodded. "It is. Can you find someone?"

"Madame Ava never fails in predicting the future. Come, join hands…err, paws." They reached out and held each other's paws, with Ella and Flint placing a paw in Ava's hands. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, which glowed in a teal light. She hummed rhythmically with the crystal ball as it pulsed much stronger. "I feel…I feel an image coming through…"

"What is it?" Flint asked.

"I see…I see a potion master…working long and hard in her shop…"

Wes smiled widely. "Who?!"

Ava's face scrunched up. At first, they were worried she was going to have another meltdown, but their nerves calmed when she continued, "Fog clouds the present, making the future unclear. The past…I feel there is something missing from it…"

Ella looked at her friends with a look that said 'The heck is she saying'. They offered a confused shrug.

The fortune teller shook her head. "Twist and turns in the paths…something isn't right…"

"Can you identify the potion master?" Flint asked.

"I will ask the cosmos." She hummed again as she looked through the fog for an answer. "The name of the potion master…a Lilligant, Clara Belladonna."

Ella blinked in confusion, then turned to Wes and Flint. "Anyone you're familiar with?"

Flint looked down as he tried to place the name. "Yeah…I think so. She was a skilled potion maker who used her talents to help the residents of Marble Stone City. She was said to be very social and friendly to the folks."

Wes continued, "But, one day, she became less and less active. She would regularly come out of her shop to get groceries and potion supplies. The only times people saw her were when they entered her shop. Then, she just disappeared. Residents keep saying she stays in her shop and hides herself under a cloak. No one has seen her face in years."

"That's odd…" the Espeon commented.

Ava sighed and ended the ritual, letting go of Flint and Ella's paws. "A very unusual situation. Still, the visions never lie. If you wish to find your potion master, you must go to Marble Stone City."

Wes pulled out their world map and took a look. "Let's see…that's about a two days travel from here."

Flint nodded. "Then Marble Stone City is our first destination."

Ella looked at Ava. "Thank you for everything, Madame Ava."

She smiled. "You are welcome, dears. Though, I must know, what is the reason behind this potion maker you seek?"

She gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but it's personal business for us."

She nodded. "I understand. I hope your journey will be safe."

Wes smiled. "Thanks." He rolled up the map and put it away. "We better get moving. Thanks for everything, Madame Ava!" He raced out of the trailer.

"Wes! Slow down!" Flint shouted as he followed him out.

Ella sighed and smirked at Ava. "Boys…" She chuckled a bit as the Espeon followed her friends.

They exited the perimeter of the circus. Wes pointed to his right. "Okay, Marble Stone City is in that direction. If we keep on the path, we should be there in a couple of days."

"Finally, we can get started on looking for the idol," Flint mumbled in relief. They smiled at each other and headed forward.

* * *

Ava sat at her table, sketching in her sketchbook once more. With the Eeveelutions gone, she possessed a much more serious look. The twins sat on her bed, sipping their juice boxes with worried expressions.

Two knocks echoed off her door and Vince let himself in, followed by a fourteen year old Medicham, an eight year old Hawlucha, and a baby Meditite in the Medicham's arms. The Medicham wore a leather jacket, yellow shirt, and some jeans. The Hawlucha wore a purple hoodie and jeans as well. She carried a bowl of soup in her hands. The Meditite wore red footie pajamas.

"Hi Mom!" the older kids greeted.

She waved absentmindedly, focusing on her drawing more than them. "Hey kids."

The Hawlucha walked over. "We heard what happened. Abby and I made you lunch to see if it would make you better." She set the bowl of soup down next to her.

She looked down at it and smiled. "Thank you, Carrie." She rubbed her head. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"What are you doing?" Abby asked as she cradled the baby in her arms.

As the fortune teller continued sketching, she spoke, "During my brief meltdown, a voice echoed through my head."

"A voice?" Carrie asked.

Vince, unlike his daughters, knew what this was about. "Oh no, don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid so. During the madness, I'm seem to have uncovered a pathway of someone's future. And, if my hunch is right, it has to do with those Eeveelutions."

The adult Hawlucha groaned and rubbed his head. "That doesn't sound good…"

"I am unsure of what their quest is for, but I have identified the players in this game of destiny." She sat the sketchbook down and pushed it over to them.

They looked them over with confused expressions. A wolf face, a shield, a star, a rose, a sword, and an owl. They were bunched together and circled. Outside the circle were other symbols. A knife, a snake, a cage, a skull and crossbones, and a tree.

"These were the symbols I managed to identify from my visions. The wolf represents the Beast. The shield represents the Protector. The star is the Reborn. The rose…an odd one, but it represents the Rose of Death. The sword is the Hero. And the owl is the Wise."

Abby tilted and scratched her head in confusion. "I don't get it, Mom. Why did you draw all of this?"

"Like I said, my vision told me something about those three. These symbols represent the players of their destiny." She sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, this was all I could interpret before I blanked out. I'm still unaware of what these other five symbols are or what they represent in their destiny. Plus, from what I could recall from the visions, each of these symbols interact with each other in certain ways. But I do not have a clear enough memory of them as of now."

"Should we be worried?" Vince asked with a concerned expression.

Ava shook her head. "Not as of yet, dear. However…I think we should look into this further."

The Hawlucha narrowed his eyes. "Ava…what are you getting at here?"

She leaned back in her chair. "Hear me out. You heard what those two boys said. They're Ravenfields. You know as well as I do who also bared that name."

"Still, we shouldn't be interacting like this. The last time you had one of those breakdowns, something bad happened. We can't go through that again."

"Vince, we have no idea what's going on. We need to help them. They're obviously looking for something important. Plus…" She narrowed her eyes solemnly. "There's more to this than I first thought."

The serious expression in his wife's eyes sent chills up the Hawlucha's body. Now she was really start to creep him out. "Ava…"

"An evil face smirking with accomplishment. A statue with such a unique shape and glow. And the spilt blood of a fallen fighter. Vince…you know my visions have been accurate. If what I saw is true…I'm worried one of them is going to die."

The sound of the two electric rodents spitting their drinks out in shock snapped the family's attention to them. They were so engrossed in the conversation, they forgot the two clowns were with them. "WHAT?!"

"You mean that nice lady, Ella, is going to die?!" Susan shouted with tears forming under her eyes.

"No!" Micah cried out.

Ava held her hands up. "Do not cry, little ones. The future was covered with fog. For all we know, they'll be fine. It could belong to that evil face I mentioned."

They sniffled. "P…Promise?"

She smiled sadly. "I can't make any guarantees, but I know they'll be fine." They nodded and wiped their eyes.

Vince sighed. "I can see you're dead set on this." He crossed his arms. "Well…we weren't supposed to go to Marble Stone City for another couple of weeks…but I think we can change the schedule a bit."

She smiled. "Thank you, Vince."

He nodded, then started walking out. "Come on, girls. We need to give your mom some space so she can sleep."

"Okay," they both said before hugging their mother. The little Meditite in Abby's arms cooed and reached out to his mother.

She chuckled and tickled him, earning an adorable squeal out of him. "You be good too, Charlie."

The kids said their goodbyes to their mother and walked out. Susan and Micah gave their goodbyes and walked out as well. Ava smiled warmly at them as they left. But, once they were out of sight, she frowned seriously and looked back at the symbols in front of her. Something was going to happen. Something big. She didn't know what or when. All she did know is that she needed to help the Eeveelutions out before something horrible happens.

"Just like old times, I suppose."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch.7: Welcome to Marble Stone City! Meeting the Mysterious Cloaked Assistant!**_

As predicted by Wes, the trek to Marble Stone City took about two days. The excitement of finally finding a potion master stopped the Umbreon from sleeping a couple of times. Actually, the excitement affected Flint and Ella, too. Fortunately, they got plenty of bedrest on the second night of travel, much to their relief. If they traveled another day without getting proper sleep, they would have passed out on the road.

Speaking of which, they were currently walking down a dirt road, passing some signs that said Marble Stone City was roughly a mile from their current position. This annoyed them a bit, but at least it wasn't dreadfully far away. Now, if it were five to ten miles, they would have just set up camp and fell asleep on the spot. They're adventurers, but walking can get exhausting after a several hours.

Wes smiled at his friends. "This is great. We're almost there, gang."

"Fantastic!" Ella exclaimed. "First thing I'm doing is heading to the spa and getting a massage. My back is killing me."

Flint glanced at her. "Ella, we have no time for leisure. We need to meet with Clara as soon as possible."

"Assuming she's still alive," the young Ravenfield muttered.

The Flareon rolled his eyes. "Wes…"

"Hey, I like to look on the bright side of things, but Clara has been in hiding for years. You heard the reports people gave when they went to her shop. Some state they've seen her under a cloak and couldn't see her face. How do we know that just isn't someone trying to pose as her? I mean, if you can't see the face, there's a chance it could be any Lilligant. Heck, maybe even a Ditto taking her place."

"He makes a good point," Ella agreed. "I'm just now learning about this woman and even I know there's something fishy about all of this."

Flint sighed. "I'll admit, even I'm having a hard time understanding what's going on. And all that stuff Ava said really left me confused."

"Yeah, what was all the junk about 'something missing from the past'? And the pathways are covered in fog?"

"That's just how most fortune tellers talk," Wes explained. "They do it as a way to make everything dramatic. Trust me, seeing into the future is both boring and a convoluted mess. Especially when you take in too much of the future."

"So you're saying there was no meaning behind those words?"

"Well…not exactly." He rubbed his chin. "Truth be told, she could have meant anything by those lines."

"Maybe she referred to Clara not being properly seen in years," Flint suggested.

"If that's the case, then why was her visions covered in fog?"

He shrugged. "Don't go asking me. I'm no expert on it."

Ella sighed with an eye roll. "In any case, we at least know there's someone who can help us with the map. Whatever Madame Ava meant was probably nothing important."

"I wouldn't go dismissing the future," her ex warned. "Fortune tellers are some of the most skilled in magic. Xatu and other future seers may be able to see the future, but a fortune teller can predict events beyond normal comprehension. If she says something is wrong, something is wrong."

She rolled her eyes again. "Sorry, I'm just a little…apprehensive with seeing this person. Anyone who hides their face for that long obviously has a story to tell. Plus, how do we know we can trust her?"

Flint chuckled. "You worry too much, Ella. Ms. Belladonna is one of the kindest people in all of Mysto. She would never pull off some scam on us."

"Course, if she did, I'd burn her shop to the ground!" Wes shouted. His Flareon brother glared at him, earning a sheepish grin from him. "…I mean, have a civilized discussion about why it is wrong to swindle innocent folks like us."

Ella giggled at his usual brand of goofiness. "In any case, I still say we should be on our guard. There's a reason I don't trust people." Her eyes darted to the right. "Though, when you work in a bar like I do, those instincts become second nature."

Wes rubbed his chin. "Well, I still say Clara is trustworthy…then again…" He stopped for a moment.

Flint and Ella stopped a bit in front of him. "Something wrong, bro?"

He narrowed his eyes into a serious expression and looked up at them. "Professor Geno mentioned how the Shadow King could not survive without a living host. If Clara really has been hiding herself for all these years, wouldn't that mean…"

His brother shook his head. "Doubtful. The Shadow King was a brilliant strategist and tactician. He wouldn't make himself that obvious to the public."

"True, but still…"

Ella reached into Wes' bag and pulled out the idol map. She waved it in front of their faces. "That's the point I'm trying to make here. We're going to be handing over a map with secrets to an undisclosed location that has been kept behind the walls of mythology for thousands of years or so. Even if it wasn't the Shadow King we were worrying about, it would definitely be some pirate or lowlife scum trying to get their greasy mitts on this beauty."

Wes swiped the map back and put it back in his bag. "Exactly. I'm just saying we need to use extreme caution when handling this. After all, we are going to have to tell her about the map when she removes the potion effect. We can't exactly hide it."

"And if she tries anything, we'll be ready," the Espeon assured.

Flint sighed. "I still doubt Ms. Belladonna would be possessed…but her behavior over the last nine years does need to be taken into account. Whatever the case, let's just find her and get started on finding the keys."

Their conversation helped pass the time, as they were coming up on the city. The first thing they took it was the white stone buildings that stood tall throughout the streets. Many Pokémon walked about, interacting with one another and heading into the various buildings with goods and services to satisfy them. The street was made up of stone slabs, made into a neat and clean path. On the sidewalks were street lamps that were out since it was the middle of the day.

The Eeveelutions made their way in, with a sign saying 'Welcome to Marble Stone City'. They stopped for a moment to take in the active community. They were surprised to see just how clean the streets were. They even saw some random Bisharp pick up some trash that obviously wasn't hers and throw it in the trash.

They looked for the sound of giggling children and saw a group of kids running through the streets, playing what they assumed to be Tag. The crowd didn't seem to mind, almost like this was a regular thing that happened.

Wes smiled. "Heh…feels like home."

"Yeah, just nicer," Flint muttered.

Ella looked around and found a city map posted on a board in the middle of a large roundabout in the street. She walked over to it and hovered her paw around it. "Let's see…AHA! There it is!"

"Ms. Belladonna's shop?" Wes and Flint asked.

"Nope, the spa." They face-planted at her reply.

Flint shot up and shouted, "We have no time to go to the spa!"

She deadpanned. "Gee, sorry…"

Wes shook his head and read the city map himself. "Okay, we're here, so…" He hovered his paw around it. He followed the path of the street before pointing at a green block on the map. "There, that's where the shop is."

"Great, let's get moving," Flint said.

Ella nodded. "Yeah. And later, perhaps we can…" She got a glare from Wes and Flint. She darted her eyes to the side. "I wasn't going to say anything about the spa…"

"You're going to Ms. Belladonna's shop?" They turned to the sound of the voice and saw a Floatzel, who wore a white buttoned shirt, black blazer, and tan khakis. He smirked. "Good luck. That old witch hasn't shown her face in years. Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if she was dead."

Flint glared. "From what we heard, her business is still going."

"Doesn't mean anything. That witch hasn't been seen in years. She's dead."

"She's not a witch!" Wes shouted. "She's a potion maker!"

He snickered. "You're not from around here, are you, kid?"

He glared. "Perhaps…"

"Then you should know that no one has seen her. Yes, your friend is right that her business is still going. But anyone can run that business! She's gone, dead! And all because of what she did!"

"What?!"

He chuckled and flicked him in the forehead. "Figure it out for yourself, loser." He put his hands in his pockets and walked around them.

Ella got in front of him and stopped him, glaring angrily. "Hey, don't disrespect my friend like that."

He smirked and bent down, rubbing her chin. "Why bother hanging out with them, cutie? Why not hang out with a real man, like me?"

She gave a sly grin. "Tempting, but…" She turned around and raised her hindlegs, striking him in the gut. He gasped and clutched it, falling to his knees and trying to regain the air knocked out of him. "Not interested." She stepped on his tail, making him wince. "Plus, these two can take a kick without whining about it. Much more manly than you." She stepped on his other tail.

Wes snickered, while Flint narrowed his eyes. _I can't believe Wes actually dated her at one point._

With a flick of her tail, she walked back over to them. "Come on, boys. We got a potion master to meet." They nodded and followed her.

The Floatzel looked up at them and glared. "Deny it all you want! That woman is a witch! A witch!" They drowned out his shouts as they walked farther and farther away.

They turned a corner and stopped for a moment. Wes growled. "I want to go back there and give that guy a piece of my mind…"

Flint placed a hand on his back. "Wes, calm down. Let's just forget about it."

Ella looked back with a glare. "What was that guy's deal? Calling someone a witch?"

Mysto allowed the practice of magic, but almost all of it outlawed the practice of witchcraft. It was black magic that caused misery and harm to many throughout centuries. One famous incident was the spread of a deadly plague that left many ill, injured, and even dead. It was basically bringing forth the forces of the darkest parts of the Underworld. It was frowned upon and can result in being arrested.

Flint shook his head. "That guy was just spitting nonsense, don't worry."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Is that really a rumor going around here? Ms. Belladonna being a witch?"

Flint rubbed his chin. "From what I heard about the city, they adore her. Why would they think such a thing?"

"Unless that guy was from out of town and heard something different," Ella suggested.

"I've never heard about rumors like that," Wes said. "And I've been to many different zones."

Flint shrugged. "We live pretty far out of regular towns, Wes. I doubt people go around shouting things just for the sake of shouting."

Ella glared. "In any case, we still need to meet with Ms. Belladonna. You remember where to go, Wes?" He nodded and led the way.

They passed a few people on the way, who were simply minding their business. On the way, however, they decided to ask some questions, seeing as how the little incident earlier didn't leave their minds.

"They're just rumors, I assure you."

"She was such a lovely woman. It's a real shame we haven't been able to see her in so many years."

"I'll admit, the rumors are making me reconsider, but I know she isn't a witch."

The people they spoke with gave a similar response each time. They learned they were residents of this city. There were also the people who weren't from around here.

"She's a disgrace to all Pokémon! Using witchcraft in her work! What a disrespect to all of us!"

"A monster, that woman is!"

"Anyone who thinks she isn't guilty should be hanged!"

That last guy earned a sucker punch from Wes. He absolutely hated comments like that.

They stopped for a moment and sighed. "Well, that was a mess," Wes muttered.

Ella chuckled. "Speak for yourself, you knocked that guy's teeth out. That was hilarious."

Wes chuckled a bit, then frowned. "I can't believe we haven't heard about these rumors. That was horrible."

"Why would so many people assume she studies witchcraft? More importantly, how did this all start? You'd think this would become a thing for the whole region to know about."

The Umbreon shook his head. "Well, we're almost at the shop. Maybe we can figure something out."

"I thought we were on a deadline," Ella reminded.

He shrugged. "We can spare some time to get to the bottom of all this hostility."

Flint sighed. "Wes is right. Her name is being slandered with no remorse. But let's focus on the job, first." They nodded and continued ahead.

Another few minutes of walked and they reached their destination. A small shop conjoined with the other buildings. It had a darker color compared to the white buildings around them. The walls themselves were chipped and cracked. The open sign on the wooden door was broken and hung from one chain, the other swaying lightly. Despite the horrible outlook, the plants were a different story.

There were potted plants on the windowsill and they bloomed brilliantly. The vibrant colors bounced the sunlight off, mixing with the glorious colors. They were the only thing giving life to this rundown shop.

"Dang…" Wes mumbled. "This place is a wreck."

"I'm surprised it's still in business," Ella commented.

"Guess the city folk are far more loyal to her than outsiders," Flint said.

Wes walked up to the door and placed an ear against it. Didn't sound like anyone was home. Still, common curtsey and stuff. He raised his paw and knocked about three times on the door. He stood back and waited patiently for an answer.

There was a long stretch of silence before they heard footsteps within the shop. Then tumbling. Then crashing. Then squeaking. The unusual sounds occurring within the shop earned sweatdrops from the gang. Was Clara clumsy or something?

A series of locks unlocked one by one before the door partially opened. A rose red iris peered through the crack. They first thought it was Clara, but Lilligant tend to have eyes leaning more towards an orange color and this eye was a deep shade of red. Then there was the hand holding the door. It was green, just like a Lilligant's, but this was an actual hand, not a leaf hand. That, and it had fur on it. A green furred hand. They blinked in confusion.

"Sorry about that! I was sleeping!" she apologized. "I was working last night and there was this problem with the stove and…" She shook her head. "N-Never mind that. How may I help you folks?" She narrowed her eyes. "Unless you came here to throw more eggs at the shop."

Wes shook his head. "Do not worry, we're not like the outsiders. We actually came here seeking help from Ms. Belladonna. Is she in?"

"Uh…n-no. She's…sick at the moment. And she needs her bedrest." She slowly closed the door. "But thanks for coming!" The door stopped just inches from closing.

Wes smiled. "I understand and all, but we really need to see her. Can we come in?"

Her eye darted back and forth. "Uh…one minute." She shut the door and fumbled around again. The group looked at each other and shrugged. The door opened again, this time all the way. They were greeted by the same girl, but she was dressed in brown robes and wore a cloak over her head, unable to see what she looked like. "Please, come in."

They walked in. The first thing they saw…was more plants. Vines wrapped around the support beams, potted plants resting on some tables, and some bushes off to the side. In the corner of the room was an open kitchen, with a stove, fridge, sink, and counter. There was a couch near the door, with leaves scattered on it. There were a set of stairs that led to the top. There was also a back door, possibly a storage room.

The cloaked figure walked to the open kitchen. "Do any of you want juice?"

Flint raised his paw and shook his head. "No, no, we wouldn't want to impose…"

"Oh, I don't mind. I grow a lot of vegetables and fruit, so we have plenty."

Wes looked at the others and smiled. "Well, if it's okay, what do you have?"

"Raspberry lemonade."

He licked his lips at the mention of the delicious drink. "Ooh, yes please!" Flint and Ella considered the offer and nodded in agreement.

The figure nodded and pulled out the carton that contained the drink. She pulled out some glasses and poured it. She placed the carton away and handed out the drinks. "Please enjoy."

"Don't mind if I do!" Wes leaned back and slurped the drink, shivering from the slight sour taste before drinking more.

Flint smiled and took a small sip. "You sure are friendly towards strangers."

She chucked and sat on a stool, setting her drink to the side. "Well, I try to show kindness. You're the first newcomers I've came across who weren't coming to shout their complaints."

Ella frowned. "Sounds rough."

"You get used to it. I'm staying strong so I can help Ms. Belladonna while she's…recovering." She shook her head and smiled. "But, enough about that. I'm Gwyn. I'm Ms. Belladonna's assistant."

"Wes Ravenfield. This is my brother, Flint Ravenfield, and our friend, Ella Cipher." They waved with friendly smiles.

"Nice to meet you all. So, what brings you here?"

Wes set his glass down on the table and wiped his mouth. "Well, we kind of need Ms. Belladonna's help with something. See, we need a potion to counteract another one soaked on a map we have. But it can only be done by someone who knows how to make potions. We were wondering if she has the time to help us."

Gwyn gripped her glass tightly. "Uh…I'm not sure about that. She's really…REALLY sick. I wouldn't want you all to catch what she has. Plus, she's far too weak to get up on her own."

The Umbreon frowned. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry. She's been getting sick a lot lately. But, uh, don't worry…she'll be fine." She frowned seeing their disappointed expressions. She sighed. "But…you're welcomed to stay for a bit. I…rarely have anyone else to talk to."

He smiled. "Well…okay."

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Great! Company!" She leaned forward. "So, where are you all from?"

Flint smiled. "We're from Quartz Plain Village. It's a small, quiet little place with plenty of friendly faces. I'm actually trying to major in archeology there."

"Oh, you're a college student?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

She shook her head. "No, I got all the education I need from Ms. Belladonna. I've actually lived here all my life. Working alongside her is some of the best moments of my life."

Ella leaned back. "Hang on, so you've never been to school? Don't you have any friends?"

Gwyn bit her lip and looked to the side. "Uh, well…no. I…I, uh…I'm very shy."

"You're talking to us just fine," she countered.

She chuckled nervously. "Really? Guess I'm over my shyness! Woo, lucky me…"

The gang looked at each other with perplexed expressions. They were all thinking the same thing. This girl was…strange. She seemed nice, sure, but she acted like she was being interrogated.

Wes decided to change the subject for now. "So, I see you and Ms. Belladonna really like plants."

She smiled sweetly. "Oh yes, I absolutely adore plants. Some many different varieties and shapes. Plants can be a vital ingredient when making a potion and I love studying about them. I'm trying to become a potion master myself. I'm ranked as a potion expert, actually. But I still have a long way to go to achieve my dream."

Flint smiled. "You must be really smart."

"Oh yes. I do a lot of studying to determine the different types of plants and vegetation that make up our world. It's a passion of mine to constantly learn new things."

The Flareon chuckled. "Funny…same here. I would love to see your work. If you don't mind, of course."

She shook her head and beamed brightly. "I don't mind at all!" She hopped up from her seat and grabbed his paw.

"WHOA!" the Flareon went as he was pulled from his seat and flying through the air, being guided by the energetic assistant. Wes and Ella looked at each other and chuckled before following.

Gwyn opened the back and lit a candle. "Tada!" In front of them was a bunch of equipment. Glass vials were stacked and stored in cabinets. In the cabinets as well are various ingredients and supplies for potion making, like dragon scales, dried root, eyeballs; a ton of weird stuff, basically. There was a counter that was spotless, showing she cleaned it recently. "Welcome to my lab!"

"Wow…" Flint awed.

Gwyn skipped around. "Ms. Belladonna gave me this space to practice my potion making skills. Some go well, some blow up in my face." She giggled at the thought. "I remember having to clean ash out of my fur for a whole week. Ah, good times…"

Flint looked around the lab. "This is a nice space to be doing research. What kind of potions have you been working on?"

"Oh, you know, basic stuff, like invisibility, night vision, explosive, smokescreen…that kind of stuff. I give them out to treasure hunters who need them on their hunts. It's the only thing that's really keeping this place open. They pay for a lot of potions."

"Makes sense," Wes said as he messed with a beaker. "Some treasure hunters don't use amulets, so they would need a potion or two."

Gwyn smiled. "Exactly. But personally, I do some experimenting in other fields." She ran over to one of the cabinets. "Like I said, I love plants. So I like creating ones from my potions." She reached in and pulled out two buckets full of seeds. "These are a batch of seeds I made. Once they're fully grown, they can become some pretty interesting plants." She set the buckets down and picked up one seed. "Want a demonstration?"

Ella tilted her head and blinked. "Uh…don't plants usually take a while to grow?"

"Yes, unless you have magic." She reached under the table and pulled out an orange pot. It was filled with soil already. She flicked the seed into the soil, burying itself in. She held her hand up and concentrated on the pot.

The Eeveelutions looked over it and waited for a change to occur. A green energy surrounded Gwyn's hand, the same green glow forming around the pot. A small stem slowly stretched out of the soil, waving from side to side as it took in its first few moments of air. Leaves grew out from the sides, spreading out far and wide. The tip of the stem opened up, a beautiful flower blooming into full view. Vibrant blue petals with star patterns etched into the petals. The center of the flower, the bud, was a magnificent red color, burning bright like fire. In fact it…swayed like fire? Wait…

"Is the bud on fire?" Wes muttered as he looked closely at the center. He could clearly see it waving like flames.

Gwyn smiled. "The flash freeze flower, as I like to call it." She plucked it out of the soil and twirled it in between her fingers. "When combined with magic, I can create an ice spell so cold, it burns like the flames of Hell."

Flint shivered at the thought. "That's an…interesting comparison."

She giggled lightly. "Maybe a mild exaggeration, but, trust me, you do not want to be hit by this." She planted it back in the soil. "I have a gift for using magic, but I never found the time to practice spells. My magic aura, however, is very receptive to plants. So, I did some studying and learned some plant spells. The obvious one being growth acceleration."

Flint took the pot with the flash freeze flower and looked at it. "And you made this yourself?" She nodded. "I never seen anything like this in the wild before. This is incredible."

She waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing special."

"Are you kidding? This is amazing. I would love to see how you make these."

She smiled at his interest. "Well, I do have some other experimental seeds on hand. Perhaps I can show you more."

"That'd be great!"

As they talked, Ella pulled Wes to the side. "As much as I would love to see more of her plants, we still need to speak with Ms. Belladonna."

Wes narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "I've been thinking about that, actually. Gwyn seems…a little nervous, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that, too." She glanced at the cloaked Pokémon as she showed some more plants to Flint. "If she's trying to convince us her boss has been sick for years, that's a serious problem on its own."

"True, but…did you get the impression she was lying?"

"Perhaps. You?"

He nodded. "She's definitely hiding the truth from us. However, I can't see any ill intent in her words. I don't think she's a bad person. I think she's just hiding something."

Ella glanced upward. "Maybe we should check upstairs."

He shook his head. "Bad idea. We still need help with the map. We can't lose her trust. We'll just have to play it off until we find some way to convince her to tell us."

"I guess. Still, how are we going to get the map fixed up if we can't even see Ms. Belladonna?"

Wes stuck his tongue out as he considered their options. "Well…there's a possibility Gwyn might know. She's a potion expert and she has been working alongside Ms. Belladonna for quite some time. She might be able to help us."

"You think so?"

"Considering our options right now, it's worth a shot. Come on." They walked back over to Flint and Gwyn, the latter showing off a red Venus flytrap with horns.

"Now this beauty was especially hard to make. First few batches tried to bite me. One actually got close to eating me alive." She laughed. "I ended up punching that sucker until he was out cold!"

"Out cold? It had a conscience?"

She giggled. "Some of my plants develop some form of conscience or volition, but the rest are harmless." She poked the flytrap, which tried to bite her finger, but she pulled back, laughing. "Nice try, buddy!"

Flint chuckled lightly. "You are certainly a delight."

"Thanks. It's really nice showing my work to other people…" She looked down and frowned.

The Flareon frowned in concern and walked to her side, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She flinched and jumped back. "Of course I am!" She laughed and rubbed her hands together. "Oh, almost forgot! You all said you needed help with that potion."

He blinked, then shook his head. He almost forgot why they came here. "Oh…right." He looked at Wes, nodding his head at the cloaked Pokémon.

He nodded in understanding. "Well Gwyn, like we said, we need some help with a little potion we're dealing with and we need a potion master who can help us. I know Ms. Belladonna is unavailable, but is there any way you can help us?"

She rubbed her chin and looked up. The gang waited for her to give an answer. She looked as if she was in deep thought, considering the request with great, delicate care. Her face made different expressions. Worry, confusion, fear, sadness…then relief. Whatever was going on in her mind left the gang concerned.

She looked at them and smiled. "Well…I can certainly give it a shot if it's important."

Wes nodded. "It is. You think you can do it?"

"I've been studying potions for years. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"Well…" He looked at Flint and Ella for a second opinion. They nodded and gave him a look that signified they trusted his decision. He smiled appreciatively and looked at Gwyn. "Okay." He reached into his bag, searching around in the cosmic void taking up the space inside. "This map is very important to us, but the potion soaked in it is keeping us from using it." He pulled it out and set it on the table.

Gwyn looked over the map, immediately noticing its gold color. "Oh my…" She held it up and turned it around, inspecting it carefully to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "I haven't seen this kind of paper before. Where did you get this?"

"Uh…" He gulped. They needed to be careful with who they give the information out to. But, as far as he could tell, Gwyn was harmless. A bit wacky, but harmless. "Well, I need to ask you…have you ever heard of the legend of the Idol of Origin."

"Oh, of course! Who hasn't?" Ella raised her paw in response. "…oh…well, yes, my mother told me when I was young. She told me a lot of bedtime stories before bed. Those little legend tales always filled me with excitement. I couldn't go to sleep multiple times." She giggled. "She said I was a handful. That I got it from my dad…" She shook her head. "But, uh…yes, I have heard of that particular legend."

"Well…some legends are a lot truer than one might think." She scrunched her face in confusion. "That…is a map to the Idol of Origin."

The map nearly slip out of her hands from her shocked gasp. She juggled the map in her hands as she tried to keep it from falling. After a few seconds of spastic grabbing, she clutched it and set it down on the table. "What? Please don't tell me this is a joke."

He shook his head. "No, it's true. It's the real thing."

She ran her hand over her hidden head and stared in disbelief. "That's…impossible."

A small laughed hiccupped out of Flint. "Funny, I thought the same thing."

She blinked and looked them all in the eye. "Where did you find this?"

"Believe it or not, it was hidden within the walls of our college," Ella explained. "These two found the room by accident and I came soon after. There was a bunch of junk all around it and we found that map with it."

Gwyn held the map up to her face and opened it. "If this is a map to the idol, where are the directions?"

"That's why we're here. The potion magically hid where the ten keys are being hidden. We have no idea where to start looking. When we heard about Ms. Belladonna, we felt she could help us with our search. To help remove the potion effect on the map."

Gwyn set the map down, unfurled, and rubbed her chin. She looked up with them with a narrowed brow. "And…you're okay with showing all of this to me?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'll be honest, we were all a bit nervous with showing you this. Still am, really. But, instincts tell me you're alright."

She blinked, surprised by the claim. They were an odd bunch, definitely. Did she have a problem with that? No way. "Oh…well, uh…thanks." She smiled brightly. "Alright, let's check out this map!"

She set it down on her lab table and walked over to her cabinets. She opened it up and skimmed her finger over the individual vials in search of the one in particular she needed. It landed on a vial with the label 'Reveal'. She pumped her fist for a short celebration, making them chuckle at her enthusiasm, and pulled out the vial. Inside was a clear, green liquid.

She skipped over to the table and uncorked the vial. "This stuff is used specifically to show the contents of the potion. Doesn't do anything to the original potion, making it perfect to identify ingredients." She drizzled a steady amount over the map before corking the bottle.

The liquid absorbed into the map, surprisingly not staining it. The map glowed in a green light as streams of light seeped out of the edges. Their movements waved like a flickering candle in the path of a gentle breeze, desperately trying to stay lit. Gwyn smiled at the sight and reached under the table, pulling out a glass ball. She twisted it and took the two sides apart. She held the one half over a light stream.

The light touched against the smooth glass and slowly filled up the half. Once it was filled to a satisfying amount, she quickly attached the other half to the end and twisted it shut.

"Alright, done," she said as she looked at the light inside.

Ella walked around her and peered over her shoulder. "How…does this help us?"

She giggled. "The Reveal potion works in a tricky way. Once I have the light trapped in something like this, I just shake it and it'll show me what was used to make the potion. Then I just do some basic adjustments and figure out the ingredients for a counter potion."

Wes smiled. "Sweet!"

She shook the glass ball. "You all just hang tight while I figure this out, 'kay?" They nodded.

She took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and began writing the ingredients down one by one. The group sat still for about ten minutes, waiting for her to give instructions. She stuck her tongue out as she thought hard, studying the different ingredients and trying to figure a counter for all of them. It amazed the group how focused she was, clearly showing her status as a potion expert. Her eyes didn't leave the orb of light once. They could see some images appearing in the light, only proving how effective this potion was.

"Okay, that's the last ingredient. And to counter that one, I'll need…" Her eyes widened. "No…"

The Eeveelutions stood up and walked over to her. "What's wrong, Gwyn?" Flint asked.

She placed her pencil down and rubbed her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me…of all the freaking times…"

"What?"

"I don't have it."

Ella placed her paws on the cloaked assistant and shook her. "We don't have time to be playing the pronoun game! What are we missing?"

She pushed the Espeon off and sighed. "A sapphire comet flower."

"A sapphire comet flower?" Wes questioned.

"They're extremely rare flowers. They only grow from the remains of meteors infused with cosmic energy. They only bloom in the light of the moon. Obtaining one is a challenge of its own."

"You mean we can't complete the potion?!"

She shook her head. "I have everything else with me. But that one flower…I don't." She sighed pulled her hood even further down, hiding her rose red eyes. "I'm so sorry I got your hopes up…"

Flint frowned at seeing her looking sad. He placed a paw on her shoulder. "Hey, we appreciate you trying."

She sniffled. "I know…but I…I really wanted to help you all. I really did…" She wiped her eyes, then gasped. "Wait a minute, I just remembered!" Her sudden change in behavior made the group jump. "I know where to get a sapphire comet flower!"

Ella got over her shock first and smiled. "That's great! Where?"

That led to Gwyn frowning again. "Uh…that's the problem. There's one being held at a museum here, on display. It's being kept in an enchanted case to simulate moonlight, to keep in in bloom. Since finding them is near impossible, the owner would never give it to me."

Flint looked down. "Great…back to square one."

Wes, however, wasn't quick to give up. "Oh please!" They looked at him as he raised his paws. "I didn't come here just to crash into another dead end. We're getting that flower!"

"Wes, you'll get into a lot of trouble if you steal from a museum!" his older brother warned.

"I'm wanted in several towns already! One more won't be news to me!"

Gwyn blinked at the mentioning of him being wanted. She raised a hand to ask, but Ella shook her head and gave a look that said 'You don't want to know, trust me.' The cloaked assistant slowly lowered her hand.

"We can find another flower!"

Wes glared. "Where, exactly? Please show me where this cosmic meteor you know of is!" Flint deadpanned in annoyance, making the Umbreon sigh. "Sorry…"

He shook his head. "Yeah…sorry too." He sighed. "We don't have enough time to be searching. It took a while just to find a potion master." He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to regret saying this…Wes, considering our options…" He had to swallow every ounce of decency he had to say the next nine words coming out of his mouth. "I'm giving you my…permission…to steal the flower."

He could practically see the Umbreon's eyes light up in excitement. Oh Arceus, what has he done? "A reason to steal WITH my brother's permission?" He threw his forelegs around his brother and hugged him. "Aww, I feel like I need to hear you say it again!"

"No!"

Gwyn chuckled at the brothers as they playfully fought with each other. "They're quite entertaining."

Ella nodded with a smirk. "Trust me, sister, they're a riot."

Flint pushed his younger brother off and adjusted his clothes. "Ella, go with Wes and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy."

She gave a mock salute. "Aye, captain."

"I'll stay here and help Gwyn fix up the potion so it's ready when you guys get back with the flower."

Wes and Ella nodded. "We'll be back soon," the treasure hunter promised before leading his friend out the door.

Flint sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I asked him to steal…"

Gwyn giggled. "I'm a little envious. I've always wanted a sibling." She narrowed her eyes seriously. "So, you think he can get it?"

"The question isn't IF he can get it. More 'how and when' he is going to get it. Trust me, Wes is an expert on sneaking and stealing. He'll get that flower for sure."

The cloaked Pokémon smiled. "Great! Well, we better get started!" She walked over to the cabinets and tried reaching for the top. "Oh darn…" She stood on the very tips of her toes to reach for the high shelf.

Flint smiled for a moment, before his expression turned to curious when he saw Gwyn's tail swish briefly out of the cloak. It was long and thin, looking a bit thicker at the end. He only got a brief moment to see it, but he knew what he saw. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. The tail seemed familiar to him, yet he's never seen it before. _Who is she?_

* * *

The Floatzel walked down the street, rubbing his stomach in annoyance. "Rotten punks. They have no right to be pushing me around like that." He moved his hands into his pockets and grumbled. "I swear, if I ever see those brats again, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind."

He passed by an alley, still mumbling to himself. He stopped when he heard a clanging sound skip through the darkness. He blinked briefly at the entrance before sighing and continuing ahead.

Another clang stopped him. This time, he turned around and walked over to the alley. He tried to squint through it, but the darkness was too thick to see anything.

…wait, it was the middle of the day. Why was the alley so dark?

"Hello?" He walked in, preparing to use Water Gun in case someone tried to ambush him. "Whoever you are, I'm warning you! I'm armed and dangerous!" He jumped when he heard snickering behind him. It was right up to his ear. He pivoted on his foot and slashed the air behind him. Nothing. "Alright, who's the Ghost-Type trying to scare me? Because it's not working!"

"Pitiful creatures…" A chill went up his spine. He slowly turned his head and saw a large shadow towering over him. Nightmare smirked menacingly. "Hello."

Floatzel jumped back in shock. He fired Water Gun into his face, but it passed right through him. "Who…What are you?!"

Nightmare chuckled lightly as he lowered himself to eye level. "My name is not important as of now. You, however, know of some Pokémon that I need to exterminate."

"Y-Y-You're gonna have to be more specific, bro! I-I-I-I know lots of people!"

A shadow slithered around his master and snickered. "Nightmare, this Pokémon doesn't possess a magic aura. But he is strong. Very strong."

The Being of Nightmares nodded in approval. "Excellent. Tell me, Pokémon, do you know of any creatures know as…Eeveelutions, I believe they're called."

That made Floatzel glare. "Oh, you mean those jerks? Yeah, I know about them." He cracked his knuckles. "What I wouldn't give to beat them senseless…"

"Well, allow me to make your wish come true." The shadow leader snapped his claws. Floatzel's eyes widened as the shadow next to Nightmare flew at him and wrapped him in darkness.

Outside of the alley, if anyone were around, his horrified screams echoed out, mixed with the delightful, wicked laughter of Nightmare and the surrounding shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch.8: A Shocking Reveal! The Past Weaved Through Fear!**_

Wes and Ella traversed the city in search for the museum. They checked the city map, of course, but they were doing a little sightseeing. There were a few nice shops and places to look at. Wes was a little disappointed there wasn't a pawn shop to check out amulets, but he didn't let it bug him for too long. There were some nice sights and places, at least. Maybe when they get the map fixed up, Gwyn might consider showing them around before they leave.

They stopped in their tracks and looked up at the building that stood before them. White building with marble columns, dome shaped roof, wooden doors…yep, looked like the museum. Aside from the sign posted in front of the building that said 'Marble Stone City Museum'.

They moved out of the way of people who were heading inside. Mostly adults and families. They believe they saw a whole group of kids being led by a few chaperones. Must have been a school field trip or something. Still, that proved to be a problem. Multiple people hanging around meant multiple witnesses to catch them stealing the flower. This was not going to be easy.

Ella looked at the Umbreon next to her, who looked like he was formulating a plan in his head. "So, got any ideas?"

"Well, asking for it definitely won't work. We can't take it with so many people hanging around. We're gonna have to scope out the inside and work from there."

She nodded. "Alright." They headed inside.

They entered through the main area. There were many different halls that led to separate wings of the museum. The main area had a large circular desk with some Pokémon manning them, answering questions visitors had about the museum. Perfect place to start their search.

They walked up to a Forretress wearing a bowtie. "Hello, welcome to the Marble Stone City museum. How may I assist you?"

Wes smiled. "Well, my good man, my friend and I are her because we heard you had a sapphire comet flower on display. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Oh yes. A rare beauty to behold. I've heard coming across one was one in a million chance."

"So I've been told. Anyway, where do we find such a spectacular plant?"

"You'll find it in the west wing, in the ecosystem hall."

He gave a mock salute. "Thank you, my good man! Come on, Ella! Let's go!" He speed walked forward.

The Forretress looked at Ella. "Excitable fella, isn't he?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh yeah." She followed the Umbreon before he got too far.

They walked through the west wing and looked for the ecosystem hall. Along the way, they saw some pretty cool exhibits, like the evolution of machines throughout the ages. Machines still had their uses considering not everyone can use magic. There was a weapon hall, showing the advancements in weaponry.

Ella stopped and looked down it. "Ooh…"

Wes stopped as well and looked at her. "Ella?"

She shook her head. "Heh, sorry Wes. I've always had a bit of a liking towards weapons. Their unique designs fascinated me."

He smiled. "I didn't know you liked weapons."

She grinned cheekily. "Well, I've always wanted to take a class to practice them." She sighed. "Surprise, surprise, my parents didn't let me. I never found the time to take one because of classes and my job."

He patted her back. "Sorry to hear that. But hey, maybe you can take a class eventually. You just got to be patient."

She smirked. "Always the optimist, Wes." She wrapped her foreleg around him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now enough dillydally, let's fine the flower." She nodded and they continued walking.

They entered the ecosystem hall and searched for the sapphire comet flower. The exhibits being shown talked about the individual zones that made Mysto. While most regions were made up of cities and varying environments, Mysto was a bit different. Everything was divided up into different stretches of land. The Earth Zone, the zone they were currently in, was mostly made up of earth and rock. There were some grassy area, of course, but you were more than likely to see rock and stone.

There were multiple zones. Sand, Swamp, Water, Fire, Storm; there were several. Each with their own different properties and atmosphere. Great places to visit and explore. Wes has only been to the Swamp, Sand, and Water zones. He had always wanted to visit the different zones of Mysto. And this journey might give him the opportunity to do so.

Wes continued looking at the many exhibits until his eyes landed on a crowd of people surrounding something. He and Ella gave each other a knowing look and walked over to the crowd, hoping to find what they've been looking for.

They tried to look over the crowd, but most of them were taller than the Eeveelutions, even if they stood on their hind legs. They tried jumping to get a better look, but they were obviously not experienced balancing on their hind legs alone and fell down. In a huff, they shoved their way through the crowd, earning some annoyed glares they didn't pay mind to.

They reached the front after some struggle and shook their heads. They then directed their attention to the display case in front of them. Inside the tinted glass was a beautiful flower radiating with energy. The stem was as black as the midnight sky. The petals were the deepest of blues, white comet patterns etched into them, with a midnight black bud in the center. Surrounding the petals was a blue cosmic energy that looked like the steady flame of a candle.

"Oh my…" Ella muttered as she leaned closer. "This is beautiful…"

"I know…I actually feel bad we're gonna use it in the potion…" Luckily, no one heard this remark, otherwise he would have been kicked out of here faster than when he went to Sandstone City. That was a rough day. And not just because he had sand in his clothes.

Ella looked at the crowd of people around them. She whispered, "Okay, first problem. Too many people around, so stealing it unseen will be tricky."

"We could cause a distraction and draw their attention away from it. That might be our best opportunity."

"True…"

Someone from the crowd interrupted their conversation. "Hey, are you gonna keep fogging up the glass or move?! Some of us actually want to see this thing!"

They grumble in annoyance and exited out of the crowd of people. They stepped away out of earshot of any bystanders. "Okay, second problem. Even if we do steal it, someone will notice it's missing and this whole building will be on high alert."

Wes rubbed his chin. "Another problem, definitely." He looked back at the case, where he could just barely see the flower. "Making an exact replica would be hard to pull off, but maybe one where we can fool them long enough to escape."

"You think you can do that?"

He smirked. "You kidding? I've done that kind of stuff for years. I'll just need a bit of time and I'll have something to work with."

"Okay, if you say so." She glared at the case. "How long do you think it will take to make a replica?"

"Probably about three to four hours, at best. You think Flint and Gwyn can hold off for that long?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. Now, let's get started on that fake flower." He nodded and opened up his bag.

"Keep an eye on my bag." He jumped up and did a cannonball inside, closing the flap along the way.

Ella picked it up and slung it around her body. "Three to four hours to myself, huh?" She gave a small smirk. "Well, in that case…"

* * *

"Flint, I need goblin eyes."

The Flareon walked over to the cabinet and pulled down the jar of eyes. They looked like they were staring at him, causing him to flinch in fright. "Creepy little things…"

Gwyn giggled. "Oh, don't let them bother you. They're harmless. And full of protein."

"You actually eat these?"

"Oh, heck no. I mostly eat fruits and vegetables."

He set the jar down and opened it. "So, you're a vegetarian?"

She picked five eyes out. "No, I sometimes eat meat. I just love the taste of fruits and vegetables more. Well, that and that's what I mostly eat." She threw the eyes into the pot she was using. Inside was a purple liquid, filled with the strangest of oddities. Aside from the goblin eyes, there was also dragon scales, a phoenix feather (how she acquired that, Flint will never know), various bones, and much more. No wonder this required a master to make. Half this stuff was nearly impossible to acquire. "The potions coming along nicely. Once the ingredients dissolve, I'll set it in the fridge to cool. Then, we just need to sapphire comet flower."

"So, we're done?"

"For now." She set her equipment to the side and placed a lid on the pot. She took her gloves off and threw them onto the counter. "Thanks for your help, Flint."

He waved it off modestly. "No thanks are necessary. I'm always willing to help out. Plus, I was interested to see how you made your potions." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I tried making a potion for our map on our way here."

She smiled. "Oh, you take up potion making too?"

"Not exactly. I'm trying to become an archeologist. Potion making was just a little side thing for the journey. Unfortunately, they kept…" He was too embarrassed to say it. Understandable considering he was in front of a potion expert.

Much to his surprise, she read him like a book. "Let me guess, some of them exploded on you?"

He blinked, feeling his jaw drop open. "How…did you know?"

She giggled and put her hands behind her back. "You can't honestly believe I didn't make those kind of mistakes myself. Potion making is a delicate process. Think of it like cooking or baking. Too much of one thing could ruin the entire dish. I know you're very studious, but it takes a skilled eye to make sure something is the perfect amount. Otherwise you might end up with something completely different."

"Wow…" he awed in amazement. He chuckled and shook his head. "Why am I surprised? You've had years of practice to master it."

"Very true." She lifted the pot lid to check on the potion. "Have you ever considered learning how to make potions?"

"A couple of times, but…well, I don't know. I've honestly always liked discovering new things." He smiled. "Which is why I used to love going on adventures with Wes."

She put the lid down. "Used to?"

"Ever since I started college, I've been going on less and less adventures, focusing mainly on my studies. But, now I get roped into this because I made a promise to join him. Plus, it would be nice to check out some unknown areas. I was skeptical about the idol's existence, but now I'm thrilled to be going. To find out where these keys are, leading to new places to explore…" He smiled widely. "It just makes me all giddy inside!" He coughed into his balled up paw and regained what little composure he had left. "So, uh…yeah.

"And, at the same time, I'm utterly terrified. My dad used to tell me stories of the idol when Wes and I were younger and they would always give me nightmares. I guess I'm a little nervous about what we might find." He gave a small smile. "But…it's that kind of excited feeling that makes you want to press on forward."

Gwyn smiled brightly. "Wow…that sounds amazing!"

He chuckled. "It's not for everyone. Sometimes you have to put up with camping outside. Sometimes in the rain."

That's when Gwyn said something that caught the Flareon completely off guard. "Camping? What's camping?"

He stared at her with eyes the size of dinner plates. "You're…you're joking, right? You seriously don't know what camping is?"

She flinched and looked around. "Uh…I mean, of course I do! Who doesn't?! It's…" She turned her back to him suddenly, confusing him even further. "Uh…to reside or lodge somewhere temporarily or irregularly…to settle down somewhere comfortably…"

He looked over her shoulder and glared. "Are you reading a dictionary?!"

She stared at him with a blank expression and threw the dictionary perfectly into a nearby trash bin. "No."

He stepped back and tilted his head. "You're acting weird."

She raised her hands and chuckled nervously, all while shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I-I-I have heard of camping in side conversations around the city, but never had the time to know what they are."

"Your parents never took you camping when you were younger?"

She stopped shaking and lowered her hands. "N…No…" Flint was taken back by her sudden expression. She looked sad.

"Are…are you okay?"

"I…" She turned toward the pot. "I…should check on the potion again."

He placed a paw on her shoulder. "Hang on, is something wrong?"

She shrugged his paw off. "I'm fine…I just don't like talking about my parents."

"Did…something happen to them?"

She pulled her hood down farther. "Can you drop the subject, please?"

"Gwyn, I'm just trying to help."

"I appreciate it, but I don't need help." She lifted the pot lid and looked at the contents. All the ingredients have completely dissolved. She turned off the burner it was sitting on and set to the side to cool, then she'll place it in the fridge.

Flint frowned. He could hear the sorrow in her tone. Did he say something to offend her? If so, that wasn't his intention. "Gwyn…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. I…just don't want to talk about my family. Things have been rough for me."

"Why?"

She rubbed her wrist a bit. "There's a reason I hide under this robe. I'm afraid if someone found out who I am…they'll…" She found it hard to swallow. It was straining her throat to speak. "I don't want to talk about it. It's…too painful to recall."

His ears drooped. "Oh…sorry I brought it up."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's fine, really." She went into the living room and headed over to the fridge. "Do you want a drink? Raspberry lemonade?"

"Sure…" He sat on the couch and sighed. She said it was fine, but he couldn't help but feel bad for bringing up her parents. He wasn't sure what the problem was, but it was best not to bug her.

She poured the drink into two glasses and carried them over. "Flint, listen, I appreciate your concern, but I'm just not confident about-" In her rambling, she failed to notice the bucket on the ground. She stepped on it and it took her balance away. "WHA!" She stumbled forward and dropped the glasses, spilling the drink on the ground.

Flint's eyes widened and he shot up. "Gwyn!" He ran over and caught her, but it didn't stop her momentum from pushing them both on the ground.

They had their eyes closed when they fell, then slowly opened them. They stared briefly into each other's eyes. They then noticed the awkward position they were in, with Gwyn laying on top of Flint.

The Flareon blushed madly. "Oh man…s-s-s-s-sorry."

"It's…it's fine." She giggled a bit. "Thanks for catching me…"

He sheepishly grinned. "Heh…you're welcome." She got off of him, leading for him to get up as well. "You should really clean this place up a bit."

Gwyn stood up and dusted her arms. "Yeah, I really should. I've been behind on my chores and…" She glanced at him and blinked in confusion. One moment the Flareon was embarrassed by their little fall. Now…he looked like he just saw a ghost. "What's wrong?" She felt around herself to see if something was on her. When she reached her head, she realized it was the opposite. Something _wasn't_ on her.

Her hood.

 _Dammit!_ She cursed herself. Of all the days to shirk her chores, today was the worse day to do so. She stepped back as Flint stuttered incoherent words. "F-Flint, c-calm down."

"Ye-e-e-You…nana…yeheh…you're a…a…"

He couldn't believe what was standing in front of him. He knew that tail looked familiar, but he wouldn't have imagined this. Standing before him was a sight that made him lightheaded from just how…impossible this experience was. Forget his skepticism about the idol. THIS is what he couldn't believe. He felt the room darken as he mustered up every ounce of willpower to finish his thought.

"You're…a…Mew?"

Everything went black for the Flareon.

* * *

Flint stirred awake, groggy from his sudden blackout. His head was killing him. He had a splitting headache hammering against the side of his skull. He sat up and held his head. He saw that he was still in the shop, laying on the couch with a blanket over him. Why was he asleep?

Then he remembered something fuzzy. Gwyn's hood fell off her head and…she was a Mew.

He shook his head. "That was some crazy dream…"

"I kind of wish you were dreaming." He looked to the side and squeaked in surprise. Gwyn sat in a chair, in front of him, without her cloak on. She wore a dark green sweater with a brown sash going around her side, laying on her right shoulder. The sash had notches in it, designed to hold vials. She also wore a pair of jeans. And, just as Flint muttered before he passed out, she was indeed a Mew. However, she was an unusual looking one.

Normally, Mew were pink and their shiny form was blue. Gwyn, however, had green fur. A light shade of green, to be exact. She also had short green hair on top of her head, reaching near her neck. She had a pink highlight running through it.

She was twiddling her thumbs with an awkward smile. "Uh…surprise?" she said weakly, doing some jazz hands for emphasis. His eyes widened again and he breathed rapidly to calm himself. "Oh no, please don't pass out again…"

He slapped his cheeks and forced himself to calm down. "S-Sorry…" He awkwardly bowed his head.

Gwyn tilted her head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Showing my respect to you!"

She blinked, even more confused. Why was he bowing to her? Unless…oh. "F-Flint…I'm not a goddess. You don't have to bow."

He raised his head. "B-But…you're a Mew! A Legendary!"

" _Half-_ Legendary," she corrected.

He blinked. "Wait…what?"

"My father was a Mew and my mother was of the mortal world. I don't possess the same natural capabilities as my father. I can't fly or transform. The only thing unique about me is my fur color and eyes."

"What about your hair?"

"Oh, this?" she asked as she twirled her around in it. "I just didn't cut my fur for a while. I thought it would look cool and…well, I was right."

Flint shook his head, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. He was sitting in front of a Mew who was the assistant of one of the greatest potion masters in existence. What was going on?

"I…have some many questions."

"I'm sure you do…" She rubbed her arm. "Listen, I know this might seem strange to you…"

"Yeah. It's not every day you meet a goddess."

She glared. "Stop calling me a goddess."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You know what I mean." He narrowed his eyes seriously. "But really, why are you here? Working in a shop of all places?"

She gave a sad sigh and leaned back. "Flint…this may be hard to believe…but I own this place."

"What? How could you own this place? It belongs to Ms. Belladonna."

She reached into her pocket. She figured he was going to say something like this, so, while he was unconscious, she went fishing around for a few things. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "This might explain a few things."

He took it in his paws and unrolled his. "Clara Belladonna's…will?" He looked up with shocked eyes. "Wha…"

She looked down, tears brimming near her eyes. "Just…keep reading."

He shook his head and read, still put off by…this sudden bit of news. "In my departure…leave all my possessions…and shop…to my only daughter…" He looked up slowly, the gears in his brain turning as he was starting to see something here. "No…"

She nodded. "My name…is Gwyn Belladonna…the daughter of the powerful Legendary, Mew…and the grand potion master, Clara Belladonna." She looked down. "Clara's my mother."

As if he had enough surprises for one day. "I…I don't know what to say. This is…"

She looked away. "Don't say it. I know…"

"I…I can't believe this. I can't believe your mother married a Mew."

She bit her lip. "They weren't…exactly married."

"Huh?"

She rubbed her arm. "I don't know all the details, obviously. All I do know is that they met each other by accident, got to know each other…then started a relationship from there. Then, roughly 20 years ago…they had me. They never meant to have a child, but…my mother did her best to care for me. She…loved me deeply."

"Then…what about your dad?"

"I never met him. Mom said he only came by to check on me when I was still a baby. After that, he never came back." She sighed. "But, it never really bothered me. My mother was one of the kindest souls in all the land. She was a great mom." She smiled sadly. "I remembered how she would…chase me around the shop when I was being a little mischievous. Or the thousands of times I screwed up on a potion and she was there to teach me. It was…such great times.

"Unfortunately, I was never allowed to go outside because she worried about what would happen if someone saw me. She worried that I would be kidnapped and…used for evil purposes. I can't blame her for worrying about me. It's quite clear my species is incredibly rare to come by. Since I don't interact much…I don't know much about the outside world."

"So that's why you didn't know what camping was…" Flint figured. "Still, don't you think she was…overreacting a bit?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"That brings up another question of mine. What happened to your mother?" She looked away uneasily. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

She raised her hand to silence him. She took a deep breath. "You've…heard rumors about my mom being a witch, right?" He nodded. "Well, they weren't made up as a joke. There is a reason people believe that. It's because…she was."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

She shook her hands defensively. "She wasn't always a witch, I promise!" She placed her hands in her lap. "It's…hard to explain."

She felt a paw rest on her hands. She looked up at Flint, who stared with a serious expression. "I have time."

She smiled for a moment, then looked down. "Well, to start off…I told you how much my mother cared about me. She'd do anything to protect me." She gripped her fists tightly, then relaxed them. "It started when I was five. I was getting tired of staying inside, so I snuck out while she was sleeping…

"Of course, I did remember to cover myself up to make sure no one recognized me. I wanted to do some exploring and see what the city I was living in looked like. However, in my excitement, I got lost. I had no idea where I was or what was going on around me. That was the first time I've felt fear. I called out for my mother, hoping she would hear my cries. A few people came by to help me, but they tried to take off my hood, likely because they needed to match my species to my parents. I grew even more scared and ran away, trying to avoid being seen.

"I…ran into an alley and just sat there, crying. I wanted to go home, but I was too scared to get anyone's help. I regretted leaving the shop."

Flint frowned sympathetically. "It must have been a rough day for you…"

"It was. But then, out of nowhere, this Ariados lady crawls down from the walls and greets me. I was terrified, obviously. But my nerves were calmed when she gave me some chocolate." The Flareon saw her fists clench up. "Being naïve at the time, I took it without a second thought." She sighed. "She asked me some questions and didn't hound on me for my name. She ended up taking me home once she realized where I lived."

Flint smiled. "Well, that's good to know."

She sneered. "You wish…"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"She got me home and my mother practically begged her not to tell anyone about me. She gave her word and left, seemingly forever. My mom was pretty angry, but happy I was safe."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what was so bad about that entire experience?" he questioned. "I mean, yes, that would be terrifying for a child, but you made it out like it was the worse day of your life."

She narrowed her eyes. "Sure…on the surface, it didn't seem all that bad. But you didn't go through what I've felt." She leaned back in her chair, hanging her arm off the back. "The first few days were uneventful. It was a normal week for us. Then I started getting sick.

"It started off as a minor cold, nothing serious. Then it turn into stomach aches. Again, nothing unusual about it. But Mom started to grow worried when I remained sick for over a week. I began throwing up, almost nothing sitting well in my stomach. My body grew sore and ached in pain. She didn't know what was wrong with me, so she tried making medicines to counteract my sickness. But none of them worked. Dare I say…they actually made it worse.

"Then I started developing black spots. Mom didn't recognize them from anywhere. She thought I was contracting some new disease. She didn't want to take me to the hospital because she didn't want anyone knowing about me, but she was running out of options. With each passing day, I grew worse and worse, wailing and crying with absolute pain."

Flint couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That's…that's horrible!"

She nodded. "It was. My mom was at her wit's end and considered taking me to the hospital…just when _she_ returned."

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You!" Clara, who was wearing a lab coat, shouted as she pointed at the spider standing at her front door. On a table laid a five year old Mew with green fur, contorting in pain. Black spots were spread across her body. Vein like patterns ran off the spots, practically digging into her skin._

 _The Ariados chucked as she walked in. She wore a simple scarf and a silver necklace with a diamond shaped medallion. "Oh my, Ms. Belladonna. Your daughter doesn't look well. Is she feeling alright?"_

 _Clara grabbed her by the scarf and lifted her to eye level. Her eyes burned with raging fury. "What did you do?!"_

 _If the Ariados had lips, one would see the sinister smirk across her face. "Calm yourself, Belladonna. Keep harassing me like this and your daughter may never see the light again."_

 _The Lilligant glared and dropped the spider, who landed on her feet. "What. Did. You. Do?" she emphasized each word with a sharp tone._

 _Ariados dusted herself off. "I say, you could be a little more polite with your words. But, I can't blame a mother for looking after her poor, defenseless daughter." She scuttled around the room. "I'll cut to the chase. I gave dear Gwyn some chocolate with an added ingredient that…may be the cause of her trouble."_

" _What is it so I can cure it?!"_

 _Her eyes burned brighter as the spider laughed mockingly. "It's not as simple as you think, Clara. This disease wasn't cause by anything a simple potion can cure. No…she hasn't been poisoned. She has been cursed."_

" _Cursed?!" She looked back at Gwyn, who groaned in pain and hugged herself. She was shivering. A tint of blue could be seen under her fur. The vein like spots constricted her body even tighter._

" _The Curse of Disease, to be precise. With each day that passes, she becomes unhealthier and closer to death. Those spots on her body will continue to dig into her skin and tighten around her internal organs. Eventually, once they've reached their peak, they crush her bones, organs, everything…until she dies from her suffering."_

 _Clara stared at her suffering daughter with a panicked expression. Gwyn moaned as her shivering worsened. She ran over to the couch, grabbed a blanket, and threw it over the green Mew. It didn't seem to help her. A tear slid down the Lilligant's face. She held her hand out and rubbed her cheek. Despite being in pain, the young child nuzzled into her gentle touch._

 _The mother narrowed her eyes sweetly at the child before forming a glare and looking back at the Ariados. "Who are you?"_

 _The spider rubbed her front legs together, almost like she was brandishing swords. "My name is unimportant, potion master. All you need to know is that I came here with a purpose." She pointed her foreleg at the suffering Mew. "Hand her to me, now."_

 _The Lilligant wrapped a protective arm around her daughter. "What do you want with her?"_

" _I simply need her to complete a little ritual of mine."_

" _Ritual?" The potion master's eyes widened. It started to become clear who this woman was. Only one time of person could possibly place curses on people. She growled and clenched her fist. "A witch…"_

 _The Ariados clapped. "Provo, Ms. Belladonna. You're sharper than I give you credit for."_

 _She got in front of Gwyn and reached in her coat pockets. "If you do need my daughter, why didn't you take her when you had the chance?"_

 _She clicked her fangs together. "I rather not have to deal with another witch hunt. If I did take her, you would have likely rallied up everyone to come after me. After all, you were just considering taking her to the hospital, risking her identity. Hiding would be next to impossible." She snickered. "So, I figured, why not have a little…incentive?"_

" _What are you getting at?"_

 _She reached into her scarf and threw out a small book. "I'm offering you a choice, dear Clara. This book contains the needed requirements to remove the curse on your daughter. But there's a catch." She clicked her fangs and let out a snicker. "This curse can only be removed by means of witchcraft."_

 _Clara clenched her fists tighter. "You can't be serious…"_

" _Oh, but I am. I'm not going to remove it. You are. You're going to use the demonized arts that have been outcast from this world to save your daughter."_

 _She growled angrily. "Why?"_

" _Because you're the only thing standing between me and my goals. Going up against a potion master of your talents is instant suicide. And poisoning you won't work either." She hissed gleefully. "But forcing you to kill yourself doesn't sound like a bad idea."_

" _Kill…myself?"_

" _Removal of this particular curse is quite tricky. The Curse of Disease is responsible for numerous deaths in the fifteenth century. While a witch can remove the curse, there is one extra requirement to breaking it…" She chuckled. "The curse can't be destroyed, but can be sealed away. Meaning…you would need a living sacrifice to transfer the curse to."_

 _The potion master was finally starting to see where she was getting at. If looks could kill, Clara's glare would be disintegrating the spider on the spot. "You wretched hag…"_

" _Oh, I'm not totally cruel, darling. You have a strong will. You should be able to fight the curse off longer before it takes your life. I just want you to spend the next few years of your life, in pain, wondering what will become of Gwyn once her precious mother is out of the picture. Then everything will fall into place. Or, you can take the easier route and just let her die, to end both of your suffering here and now." She poked the Lilligant and snickered. "I'll be back in due time. Then I'm taking Gwyn for myself."_

 _Clara grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "Listen to me, arachnid! If you don't remove that curse on her, I swear, I will make the rest of your life a living hell!" A purple light bounced off of the Ariados and slashed Clara's cheek. She dropped the spider and covered the faint wound._

" _Temper, temper…you have more pressing matters to attend to." She scuttled over the door, pulling it open with a web. "And, if you so much as send a mob after me, Gwyn will suffer a far worse fate, I assure you." She snickered and waved to her as she walked out. "Ta-ta, Clara Belladonna."_

 _FLASHBACK END_

"…it was a tough week for both of us. I was suffering and she had the only cure in the world that could help me, but didn't know what to do." She sighed. "I'm not sure what that witch wanted, but all I know is that she needs a Mew to complete some ritual of hers. And going after my father wasn't going to happen anytime soon."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Well, judging by that you're still here…"

He didn't need to finish. She knew what he meant. "Yes…my mother had to use witchcraft in order to save me. Just seeing the look of disgust on her face tortured me, but she went through with it to save me. Immediately, we noticed the signs that she was dying.

"She got weaker, frailer…I couldn't stand watching her in so much pain. But she pressed ahead, only wanting to make sure I was safe." She paused for a moment to rub her eyes. "S-Sorry…like I said, I really don't like talking about…" Flint reached over and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Take your time."

She smiled a bit, then sighed. "A-As time passed, we began hearing about the rumors. Someone heard the commotion in the shop and must have spread the word around the city. A few travelers heard about it and told their hometowns. Then the visitors there spread the words. Then the next. Then the next…you get the point. The rumors stirred up fear in a lot of people, and they were determined to find proof that Mom was a witch." She shook her head. "My mother didn't want to resort to witchcraft, but she had no choice. And she couldn't explain herself without exposing me."

"Why would revealing your identity be a bad thing?"

She threw her hands up. "Hello?! Powerful Mew here! If someone saw me, they might come and capture me! The same thing for that Ariados witch!" She hugged herself and closed her eyes. "When my mom died, I've become paranoid about the outside world. I keep hiding myself to stay safe. I've been alone for years. Ten long, isolated years…"

Flint looked down with a saddened expression. He could never imagine being alone for that long. It would have driven him mad. And yet, Gwyn managed to stay strong after all those years. She was tough, he could tell. Still, being having no family for that long…a fate worse than death, in his eyes.

He couldn't blame her for being paranoid. The world could be a cold, heartless place. Having dealt with a witch that wanted her for her own nefarious purposes can wind you up and break you. To think she had to deal with that kind of stress for all these years. He can't personally know what she's going through, but he knows it isn't a time he would want to experience himself.

Though…that did raise another question.

"Gwyn?" She looked up at him with tired eyes. "You said that witch was after you. If you have been alone for all this time, how come you haven't been captured yet?"

She gripped her arm. Oddly, she smiled a bit. "A parting gift from my mother. Before she died, she asked a friend of hers to give me some training. She knew I had a strong magical aura." She chuckled. "He was the only other person who knew of my identity. He was a nice man."

"Who was he?"

She scratched the side of her head. "Can't say I remember. It was a long time ago. I can't quite remember his species." She smiled. "Still, it really helped. I was able to defend myself properly. That witch tried to kidnap me, but I was able to scare her off. I haven't seen her for years." She sighed. "Still, even with magic, it didn't help my confidence…"

Flint frowned. "Gwyn…"

She shook her head. "I don't know much about the outside world. Even if I wanted to leave, I wouldn't last long out there. I'm just an outsider. I don't know what society is like." She smiled a bit. "What is it like?

Flint chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's not all bad. Just got to watch out for pirates…unless you're Wes, who steals their treasure while they're all drunk."

The green Mew could feel a laugh rising up from within her. It came out as a small snort. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. He raided their ship clean." He laughed. "He's wanted in multiple towns and by many pirate groups."

She chuckled. "Sounds like you two have a lot of fun."

He smiled. "Yeah…we did have a lot of fun back then. Hmm…" He glanced off to the side.

Gwyn laid her hands in her lap and looked up. "You really are lucky, Flint. You, Wes, and Ella…going on adventures…escaping doom and trouble…a constant thrill…" She squealed a bit. "It sounds amazing!"

The Flareon looked back at her and smiled. She really liked the idea of adventuring. She was afraid of the outside world, but she wanted the confidence to freely walk around in public. It was actually pretty funny. He wished he could help her, but how? She honestly believed the world would be after her if she was found out.

…okay, perhaps her worries weren't totally shortsighted. There were many reasons to be worried. Witches, bandits, pirates; all sorts of things. But if she could defend herself, why would she keep herself so isolated? Simple. The scars of her childhood are buried deep within her. She doesn't know what the world is like.

She didn't have anyone to guide her. To help her. All she could do was sit in this shop and let time flow by as she desperately wished for answers. But, as luck may have it, those answers came in the form of three travelers who needed her help with their map.

Flint smiled to himself, the Mew not noticing as she kept talking about the many wonders of the world she wanted to see. What she needed was a little push. A helping hand. Or, in this case, a helping paw.

"Gwyn…you want to go on an adventure, right?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Well, yeah, of course."

He smiled back. "Well, maybe I can help with that."

She gasped and leaned forward with an excited glimmer in her eyes. "Really?! You can?!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can. But first, you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Come outside with me and join me for a cup of coffee."

Her eyes widened. "Out…side?"

"Gwyn, you said you wanted to see the world, right? Well, you can't stay in here for the rest of your life."

She hugged herself. "Flint, I don't know. I only leave the shop when the delivery man can't bring my potion ingredients. And, even then, I'm usually seen rushing to the store just to stay out of public."

He placed a paw on her shoulder. "I understand, but I want to help you conquer your fears."

"But-"

"I'm not asking you to go outside without your cloak. I'm asking you to join me for a cup of coffee. Nothing more, nothing less. If we're going to help you with your confidence, we need to start small."

She nervously looked at her door. The Flareon could feel her fidgeting. She was still hesitant to comply.

"I promise…I won't leave your side. You can trust me, right?"

She looked between him and the door. Her tail wagged as she considered it in deep thought. She only met Flint today, so it was hard for her to make any judgments. He was nice and very sweet, but how does she know this wasn't a trick? This could be a ploy to lead her into a trap!

Then again…the way he acted after she revealed herself showed it wasn't his intention to capture her. They just needed the map cleansed.

She held her head. It was her paranoia again. Constantly assuming the worse. But how did she know what was right or wrong anymore? Can she trust Flint?

She looked at the Flareon once more. He kept giving her a calm, patient smile. It was so gentle and caring, even comforting. It helped relax her nerves a bit. She felt she should at least give it a shot.

"…I trust you," she finally said.

He could feel the smile on his face stretch a bit. "Great! Just get your cloak and we can go out for coffee."

"Right." She grabbed her cloak off a coat rack while Flint walked over to the door. "One question, though."

"Sure, what?"

"What's coffee?" Flint face-planted in response, an action that made the green Mew laugh. "I know what's used to make it, but I've never actually had it before. Does it taste like chocolate? Because it looks like hot chocolate to me."

The Flareon pushed himself up and chuckled lightly with a small sweatdrop. _Oh boy…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ch.9: Finding Confidence! Open Up and Embrace the World!**_

Wes floated around in the cosmic void of his bag as he put the finishing touches on the fake flower. He took a moment to admire his handiwork. An exact duplicate made up of various objects he gather throughout his journey. Flint always said his hoarding habit would come back to bite him. Well now, it was going to help with their plan.

The fake flower's stem was made of an old wire he painted black. Again, with a paint bucket he stole. The petals were made up of dried paper that he messed with to keep their shape. It took him a while to add the little designs on the petals, making sure to get the details exactly right. He was no artist, but he did a pretty fine job. The tough part was getting that cosmic energy around the flower.

He didn't know any spells to mimic something like that and he couldn't just light it on fire. So his bet was to place transfer some power from his Spiral Amulet into the flower, to give it the illusion. The problem was that he had no idea how long the effects would last. He had to swap it out with the real one as soon as possible.

With his task done, he swam up to the exit of his bag and kicked it open. He crawled out and sighed. "Phew…okay Ella, I'm done. Let's get this in the display case and…" He looked around and saw that he was no longer in the museum. He was in a completely different building. "What the…" He climbed out and observed his new surroundings. Was he in a…waiting room?

Before he could question it any further, a door opened up and Ella walked out with a relax smile. "Oh, that felt great." She stopped upon seeing Wes, who was tapping his paw on the ground with narrowed eyes. "Oh, uh…hi Wes. You done with the flower?"

"Why aren't we in the museum?"

She feigned shock. "This isn't the museum?! How did we ever get here?!"

"Don't play dumb on me! I can smell the cherry shampoo in your fur! And the scented candles in the back! We're at the spa!"

She smiled awkwardly. "Whaaaat? No, don't be…" She sighed. No use hiding it. Wes may act like a little kid from time to time, but his observation skills are near impossible to fool. "I haven't had a proper shower in days, I needed to get cleaned up."

Wes glared for a bit longer before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, good point. I guess I should have expected this with how long I was taking." He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Well, no trouble, really. We just need to get the flower into the display case and we're done."

She nodded. "Right. You have a plan to distract the bystanders?"

The Umbreon stuffed the fake flower away before placing a paw over his heart. "You wound me, thinking I haven't already come up with a plan yet. You're talking to Mysto's greatest thief!"

"Should you really be saying that out loud?"

"Probably not, but I'm going to anyway!"

Ella smirked. "Of course you are." She pushed the door open and led him out. "We better hurry. Flint and Gwyn are probably done with the potion by now. We need that flower."

"I know, I know. Let's move it." They ran back to the museum as fast as possible.

However, they weren't aware that two individuals were listening from around the spa building. And they were rather intrigued with what they heard.

"A potion, they say?" Nightmare said as he tapped his claws together. "Why would they need a potion? Unless…" A smirk stretched across his face. "I see. So that's it, huh?"

"What should we do, Master?" a shadow asked.

"We don't have to do anything. Let's let our new pawn take a crack at them," he suggested as a dark figure next to them walked onto the streets. "Find and destroy them, my minion," he ordered as he and the shadow disappeared into the darkness.

The dark figure flashed his glowing red eyes and slowly followed Wes and Ella to the museum.

* * *

"Come on, Gwyn! It's not so bad!"

Coaxing the Mew to come out of her home went surprisingly easy. A little sweet talking and reassurance always had a way of convincing someone to do something…oh gosh, he was turning into his brother. Regardless of how he did it, he still managed to get the isolated half-Legendary outside. There was a slight…problem, however.

"I regret this so much! I want to go back inside!"

…she was absolutely terrified.

Flint managed to push her out of sight of the shop, so that was a start. But now came the tricky part of calming her down. She acted like she was in a tight room where the walls were closing in on her and slowly crushing her body. This wasn't going to work if she didn't cool down.

"Gwyn, you're fine."

"Fine?! Look at them all! They're staring at me!" She hugged herself and clenched her eyes shut.

The Flareon sighed. She wasn't wrong. Several Pokémon were staring at them. However, it wasn't because she was a Mew, obviously due to the cloak.

"Of course they're staring at you. You're acting like a kid being dragged to the doctor's for a shot."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself. What if they figure out who I am?!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't be drawing in such a huge crowd like this," he suggested sarcastically.

She whimpered lightly. She wasn't use to having this many eyes on her at a time. It was only a matter of time before her cloak fell off again and she gets swarmed by a mob. Someone will find her, take her, and do who knows what with her! What if she runs into another witch? What if they want to use her for some demonic ritual too? Why did she have to suffer?

"Just let me go home! I regret coming out here!"

She tried to make a break for it, but Flint lunged at her and wrapped his forelegs around her. "Knock it off!" he shouted. He flinched at himself. _Too harsh._ He shook his head and whispered, "If you stay calm, no one will look at you. I'm here, remember? Nothing bad will happen to you."

She shivered uncomfortably. "How are you so sure?"

"I've broken my friends out of trouble before. I assure you, everything is going to be fine. Just trust me, please."

Her eyes shifted left and right, glancing at the crowd of people surrounding them. Maybe she was acting a little out of line. She can't really help it. Lacking social graces outside of running a business wasn't a good thing. She only knew how to handle customers, not act properly in a public setting. That's what she gets for sitting in a shop for her whole childhood and a little of her young adult life.

Flint was awfully generous to help her, even putting up with her complaints. She really was acting like a child. But that's all she really remembers doing. She had to mature on her own, teach herself. If she was going to learn to live, she needed help.

She sighed and looked up at Flint. "O-Okay…I'll behave."

He smiled. "Thank you." He stood up and helped her back on her feet. "Now then…" He walked over to the city map and hovered his paw over it, looking for a nearby bistro or somewhere to get some coffee. His paw landed on a building. "Ah, here it is. Let's go." He led her to the bistro.

They walked in silence for roughly five minutes. In that time, Flint glanced at her every so often to see if she was alright. Gwyn was…calmer. She still kept her arms crossed protectively around her as she looked at the passing people. The Flareon felt sorry for the green Mew. She truly didn't know who she could trust. Heck, it took him a while to gain her trust. He was going to need to be careful with how he worded himself.

They came up on the bistro and got a table outside. Gwyn shifted in her seat. "So…what exactly do we do?"

Flint hopped into his seat and sat on his haunches. "We just sit and talk. Simple as that."

"I see…" She looked at the umbrella attached to the center of the table and leaned forward to fiddle with it.

"What are you doing?" A strange thought flew through his mind. He sweatdropped. "Please don't tell me you don't know what an umbrella is."

She huffed. "Hardy har…I know what an umbrella is. I'm just opening it up to block the light."

"Oh…" He chuckled nervously. "Sorry…"

She glared for a moment before giggling. "Hehehe…it's fine." She turned the crank and opened the umbrella up. "Perfect!"

Their waiter, a Venonat in the standard attire, walked up to their table. "Hello, how may I help you two?"

"I'll have a cappuccino," Flint said. He looked at Gwyn. "You?"

She scratched her head. "Cappa…what now?"

"Uh…make that two, please."

He wrote the orders down. "Care for anything else?"

"Perhaps some beignets to go with it."

"Coming right up." He went inside to place the order.

Gwyn tilted her head. "What's a beignet?"

"Think of it as a donut without the hole and covered in powdered sugar." This made her lick her lips, earning a chuckle out of him. "I see you already want to eat them."

She chuckled. "Yeah. I may eat a lot of plant based food, but I do have a sweet tooth. Especially for lemon squares!" She sighed happily and practically melted in her seat. "Delicious lemon squares…"

"I take it that's your favorite dessert."

She shot up with a bright smile. "You bet!" She gasped and leaned forward with a bigger grin. "Do they have any here?!"

Flint leaned back in his seat with wide eyes. He smiled awkwardly. "I'm…not sure."

She frowned. "Aww…" She sat back down and giggled. "Oh well, I can make some later."

He chuckled. "True."

The Venonat returned with their drinks. "Your beignets will arrive soon. Please enjoy your drinks."

"Thank you!" Gwyn exclaimed. Once he left, she grabbed her cup and sniffed the top. "Ooh, cinnamon!"

"Careful, it's hot," he warned as he lightly lifted his and took a sip. Gwyn blew on hers and sipped as well. Flint lowered his cup and smiled. "Well?"

She lowered hers and licked her lips with a thoughtful expression, trying to decide how she felt about the drink. "Well…I'm a little disappointed it doesn't taste like chocolate." She smiled. "Still, this stuff is pretty good." She heard Flint stifle a laugh. She blinked. "What?"

"You got a little foam on your chin," he pointed out, laughing lightly.

She looked down and wiped it off with her finger before eating it. "Mmm!" She chuckled. "This is great!"

"Glad you're opening up a bit more."

She looked down a bit. "I guess…I'm still a little nervous being out here." She lowered her head.

He leaned forward and tipped her head up. "Chin up. You're alright."

She smiled. "Thanks…" She swished her cappuccino around. "So…how is this supposed to help me?"

"Well, I just needed to get you outside." He sipped his drink before continuing. "You said you wanted to go on a big adventure. Yet you're just afraid of being discovered."

She nodded. "Well, yeah. If people knew I was a Mew, I would just get unwanted attention. The good and bad kind."

"Who told you that?"

"My mom. She had this conversation with my dad at one point, a little while after I was born, I believe. She said he was worried about me not leading a normal life if I was constantly seen as…well, you know, an all-powerful goddess."

"I thought you said half-Legendary don't get their parent's powers."

"Not his full power, but I can still use Pokémon moves." She looked at her cup. "I'm just having trouble learning Transform. Plus, I focus mostly on learning magic." She sighed. "I don't have my father's powerful psychic abilities. I can't levitate, teleport…I just have a strong magic aura. That's all I've really inherited from him.

"Point is, because of my species, I'm a target for many different gangs and bad guys. If I was born a Petilil, this wouldn't be an issue. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do…" He sighed. "I guess that is a problem. But still, not everyone is like that. Sure, some people will be…caught off guard by your appearance. Maybe even awestruck. But that doesn't mean everyone in the entire world is out to get you. There are good people out there. Like me…and my friends…"

She smiled slightly, then frowned. "As reassuring as that sounds, it's hard to take your word for it." She leaned back in her seat. "There's no guarantee what will happen if or when I reveal myself. The world can be very…unpredictable."

He rubbed the side of his head. "I suppose you're right. Still, is living in constant fear the right course of action?"

"What other option is there?" she asked.

Flint smiled. "Well, you can clearly defend yourself. That's something. You said you took care of that witch, right?"

"Sort of…there's another reason why I'm scared."

He raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Thing is…when I defeated her…"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _The Ariados was flung across the shop and slammed into the door. She picked herself up and wiped some blood off her face as Gwyn stared her down, panting with a furious glare. She wore a white glove on her left hand, which had a rose symbol on the back. "Whoever taught you to use your magic must have been an excellent teacher, dearie."_

 _The young Mew growled. "I'll make you pay for taking Mom from me!" She had tears streaming down her eyes._

 _The witch chuckled. "If you wish to see your precious mother again, I can most certainly help you with that. All I ask is that you allow me to sacrifice you to perfect a ritual of mine."_

" _Never!"_

" _But don't you want to see your mother again?"_

 _She clenched her fists. "No! I'd never help a creep like you!"_

" _I see." She scuttled closer to the Mew, who shivered in anticipation of what she planned to do. She stopped inches in front of her and snickered. "It would seem I'm too weak for your power." She turned around and made her way to the door. "But know this, child. Every waking moment of your life, you'll under constant watch. When the time comes, I will become stronger than you. I will capture you. And I will fulfill my destiny."_

 _She clenched her teeth. "You won't-"_

" _Win? Sweetie, you don't know the true terror of a witch. This is only a lost battle. The war is far from over. In the end, I will have my victory. Your defeat is inevitable." She snickered and scuttled out the door. "Remember this day well, Gwyn Belladonna. From this day forth…you will never be safe." With that, she slammed the door shut, leaving the young Mew to collapse on the floor in exhaustion._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"No matter how hard I tried to forget, her face kept popping up in my dreams. Ever since that day, I became increasingly worried someone was lurking around, waiting to capture me when I least expect it. I assumed from her words that she will return…but I don't know when. So, I just…casted myself aside, isolated. It was the only way I knew I was safe…it was the only way I knew how to survive."

Flint narrowed his eyes sympathetically. "Oh Gwyn…"

"This shouldn't be your concern. It's my burden, not yours."

"Gwyn, you can't do everything on your own. Everyone needs someone to…look out for them."

She lowered her head, laying it in her folded arms resting on the table. "Easy for you to say. You have friends who care about you. I haven't had any friends in a long time."

"Well, we're willing to become your friends. I don't care who you are. I still think you're a cool girl. Even Wes and Ella are willing to accept you, I'm sure of it."

"You're sure?"

"Ella can be a little snarky at times, but she's a great person to be around. And Wes…heh, he'd be over the moon knowing he had a friend who was a Mew. You have nothing to worry about around us."

"I suppose…"

He narrowed his eyes. "You need to stop doubting yourself. You're stronger than that." He folded his forelegs and leaned forward. "I've been through some rough patches myself. Sometimes I've even felt like giving up on things just because…I was scared of failing.

"But I've grown because of my family and friends. All you need is someone by your side to tell you 'Everything is going to be alright'. Someone there to…give you a helping hand." He held his paw out to her. "And I want to be the one to help you Gwyn. That's all I want from you. Your cooperation so I can help."

She looked up at his paw. "Why are you so dead set on helping me?"

"Because I've been in your position before." He smiled sadly. "I lost my dad a few years ago and…all I wanted was to hide. It really crushed my family when we heard the news. But, over time, we got better. We each gave each other a paw of encouragement to keep moving forward. Wes was the most devastated by his death, but…he always possessed our father's natural cheerfulness. He didn't let the loss stop him from achieving his dreams. It…actually helped me feel better.

"Ella always came by our house to help our mother out with anything she needed done. Of course, she always said she was fine, but Ella can be a little pushy. Still, she appreciated the gesture.

"That's why I'm set on helping you out Gwyn. If I have to go all around Mysto just to find that witch and apprehend her, I would do it just for you."

Gwyn was stunned by the lengths he was willing to go. He…really cared that much? That…she couldn't believe it. No one has ever said something like that to her.

"You…really mean it?"

"We all do. Wes, Ella, me…we always help a friend in need."

She couldn't believe his kindness. There was no way anyone was this nice. Was this a trick? Was it an illusion? Or a dream?

"Flint…"

"I'm serious, Gwyn. I want to help you go on that big adventure you want."

"How?"

He was hoping she would ask that. Of course, he planned this at the last minute. Heck, he wasn't sure what Wes and Ella will think. He was doing this without their input, so it's entirely his decision. Still, he knew those two and he was sure they would be on board with the idea. Plus, he didn't want this to be the last time he saw Gwyn.

He never thought he would enjoy spending this much time with someone. She's certainly an odd one, but she was also funny and sweet. He wanted to spend more time with her, but their journey came first. But, this way, both desires could be fulfilled.

"Gwyn…would you like to come along with us on our journey?"

* * *

Just as they left it, the museum was bustling with attention. Not as many Pokémon as before, but certainly enough to where a stealthy steal wasn't possible without a distraction. Pulling off this kind of heist was going to require patience and key planning.

…too bad Wes had a different approach to handling these sort of things.

"Alright Ella, you ready?"

"Wes, I'm not running in like a lunatic high on sugar," she deadpanned in response.

"Come on! It's certain to gather everyone's attention!"

"Including a mental facility who might think I'm insane."

"Oh fine. How about fake dying?"

"If someone in there is a doctor, I'll be found out."

"You really don't want to go along with my ideas, do you?"

She shrugged. "No offense, but your plans tend to be flat out insane."

"None taken," he reassured with a wave of his paw. "Look, we need to agree on something to swipe the flower. So, you either make a big uproar or I'll have to take more drastic measures."

The Espeon raised a brow. In his terms, that never meant something good. "How so?"

"Just figure out a way to distract everyone." With that, he casually walked away, sneaking around the crowds.

She sighed and looked around for a way to gather everyone's attention. What could she possibly do to diverge everyone away from that flower? She refused to pull a dying scene or steal anything. She had other things to worry about and being thrown in jail was not one of them.

She eyed a few statues off to the side. Then she noticed a brown cloak laying on a bench next to a sleeping Snover. She looked up a bit in thought before activating her psychic powers. She picked the cloak up and stretched it out, giving the appearance of a phantom floating around. Of course, to ensure no one saw the psychic energy surrounding it, she manipulated some trash from a nearby bin to hide under the cloak to keep it propped up.

With a smirk, she blasted psychic energy into the statues and toppled them to the ground. The loud sound of the blatant crashing alerted the surrounding public, bringing shocked expressions into play.

"W-W-W-What happened?!" someone shouted.

Ella coughed into her balled up paw, preparing to give her best impression of a concerned bystander. She had tons of practice pulling this bit off, having scammed a number of customers with some sweet talking or grand distress, like that one time she 'sadly' mentioned how her house caught fire and burned to the ground. Was it a dishonest method of making money? Yes. That's why she tend to pull this kind of stunt on jerks she sees passing by, who would so foolishly fall for her clever charms.

She formed a looked of artificial panic and pointed at the cloak she was manipulating. "That guy pushed the statues down! He's getting away!" She moved the cloak to fly away. "Someone stop him!"

Two officers ran after the 'vandalizer', armed with their batons. "Halt!" they shouted.

During the brief show of chaos, Wes snuck up to the case holding the beautiful flower. He looked around to ensure no one was watching before activating the Amulet of Umbra. He turned into a shadowy phantom. He moved his arms under the case and prepared to gently lift it up. He flinched upon seeing four glyphs appear on the glass.

 _Movement detection glyphs!_ He backed away from the glass in slight panic. _Okay, calm down, Wes! Think! You've dealt with worse than this._ He crossed his forelegs in thought.

He has dealt with these kind of glyphs in the past. They made it impossible to steal anything undetected, even with magic. Normally when he dealt with them, he'd just blindly swipe and escape. Now wasn't the best time for that sort of action.

He thought back to a time he first encountered one. There was a large ruby sitting on top of a pedestal in the middle of a room dimly lit by blazing torches, with a ray of sunlight shining down on it, emphasizing his beauty…so, basically, it was a normal Tuesday for him. Point is, when he went to swipe it, the glyph lit up. If he remembered correctly, the way he got around it was…

 _Aha!_ He reverted his back to normal for a brief moment to grab a unique amulet in his arsenal. He has stated countlessly that he has favorite amulets. This one was on those list of favorites. A vortex shaped amulet, made up of red and green strands that made up the vortex shape. At the very center was a small hole that seemed to be sucking in the vortex shape, leading into nothing but darkness.

This particular amulet was one of a kind, for it had one unique feature: the inside of the amulet was an entire dimension. Granted, a small one, but it made for great escapes and to stealthily appear in obscure places. And, considering this was the only one of its kind, there weren't many countermeasures to prepare for its power.

He turned solid again and pocked the Umbra amulet. He held the Vortex Amulet up and activated it. The solid piece of metal turned into an actual portal of green and red wisps. He placed his paw near the vortex and could feel it transforming into wisps itself, sucking into the portal. It sent shivers up his spine every time has passed through it. It was so cool!

He got himself together and fully placed his foreleg in. A second portal ripped through the space within the case and his paw stuck out. He gently grabbed the sapphire comet flower and carefully pulled it out. He stuck his head into his bag and pulled out the fake flower. Once the real one was within his grasp, he switched them out.

He looked back every so often to make sure no one was watching him. Fortunately, they were too distracted by the wreckage to notice. After placing the fake flower in its place, he pulled his paw out and deactivated the amulet, resuming its solid form once more.

 _Woo! I did it!_ He pocketed the amulet and pulled out a small container for the flower to rest in. He put it in and placed it back in his bag. He dashed away silently before anyone could spot him.

"He's gone!" the Feraligatr officer shouted as he picked up the discarded cloak. "He must have been a Ghost-Type."

"That hoodlum will be brought to justice for sure!" his partner, a Stantler, exclaimed in agreement.

Ella leaned against a wall, snickering quietly to herself. _Good luck, boys._ She glanced to the side and saw Wes walk over. "Got the flower?"

He patted his bag in confirmation. "Yep. Told you this was going to go off without a hitch."

"We broke public property."

"YOU broke public property. I merely stole something without damaging it."

She rolled her eyes. "How I don't have a criminal record yet because of you is beyond me."

He snickered and wrapped his foreleg around her. "You make it sound like I'm a danger to be around."

"Do you really want me to bring up that date you took me on?"

"Never mind." He stepped away from her and adjusted his hat. "Alright, let's get this baby back to the shop and our treasure hunt can begin!"

"Right!" she exclaimed. Their small moment of triumph came crumbling down upon hearing a woman scream. "What was that?!"

"I don't know. Let's check it out!" They raced over to the front entrance.

They dashed out of the west wing and skidded to a halt. They saw a Kirlia that was slammed against the front desk, disoriented. "What happened?!"

Wes raced over to her and picked her up in his forelegs. "Miss? Are you alright?"

She mumbled incoherently. The blow to her head wasn't severe, but she was clearly out of it. "I…don't…know…stop…it…"

The Umbreon's ears twitched in confusion. It didn't sound like she was responding to him. "Stop? Stop what?"

"Wes, duck!" Ella's voice echoed through his ears. He pushed himself down as a giant globe flew over his head, smashing into pieces. They rained down on Wes and the injured Kirlia.

He shook them off and looked in the direction of the globe, spotting some standing in the darkness, who he assumed was the attacker. He glared. "Hey! What's the big idea?! How dare you attack an innocent woman like that?!"

The figure's movements seemed…eerie. He would sway back and forth like a tree in the gentlest of breezes. Also, there was something odd about where he was standing. Light from the windows should be shining down on him, but there was darkness at the front. It was unnatural.

"I've come…for some payback…loser…"

The voice became instantly recognizable. He started to see the body shape hidden under the shroud of shadows. "You're that Floatzel from earlier!"

Ella stepped in front of Wes with a glare. "Alright buster, what's the big deal? Didn't learn your lesson the first time?" A huge crowd of people were coming to the front, wondering what all the commotion was about.

The Floatzel looked at the crowd and laughed. "Perfect…an audience to witness my new surge of power."

Wes smirked. "Oh, that's cute. You think you can take me in a fight."

"Wes…I don't think now is the time to be taunting him," Ella warned with clenched teeth. She felt something…off about him. She wasn't sure why, though.

"Hey, can't live life without a little risk!" He looked at the crowd. "Are any of you doctors?!"

"I am!" a Whimsicott spoke up.

He handed the Kirlia off to him. "Take care of her, please." He nodded and pulled her to the side. Wes adjusted his hat with a cocky smile and held his paw out, gesturing the Floatzel forward. "Come on. I'll give you a free shot."

"Wes, seriously, shut up!" his Espeon companion yelled.

"Oh relax, what's he going to do? Spray me with water?"

Floatzel chuckled and held his hands out. "Fear the power of darkness. Spear of Darkness!" A black streak of flames shot at him like a javelin.

The Umbreon's eyes widened and ducked with his hat staying temporarily airborne, allowing the javelin of black flames fly in between them. His hat fell back on his head, slightly askew. He adjusted it and looked at the damage the spell caused.

The entire front desk he was in front of…was a pile a smoldering ash. Actually, ash wasn't the right way to describe it. Perhaps a smoldering pile of death!

His eye twitched, his mind considering the damage it would have caused it struck him. Then his mind raced again, considering another option. He saw the Floatzel with his own eyes before. He didn't possess a magic aura beforehand. And yet, he had one raging with darkness. Come to think of it, his aura looked strikingly similar to…

He looked back at the Floatzel with panicked eyes. "Oh crud…"

He smirked and stepped forward. "Took you long enough, freak…" He came into full view. His fur had turn black and white. His fins were a dull gray, as gray as a gravestone in the fog. His face had a skull tattoo over it. His eyes gleamed blood red as he glared down at the Eeveelution. "Still think you can take me in a fight?"

The Umbreon chuckled nervously and stepped back. "N-Now, now, pal, I'm sure we can come to an agreement here. You want to kill me and I…don't want that at all…"

"Spear of Darkness!" He threw the javelin of dark fire at him. Wes instinctively placed his paw over the Amulet of Umbra and transformed into a shadow just as the attack came close to him. He could feel the flames lick his ghostly body, making him shiver.

He became solid again and shouted, "Everyone, get out of here!" The crowd dispersed in a rushed panic.

Floatzel laughed and slammed his palms on the ground. A blanket of shadows stretched across the ground.

Wes jumped away from them, but was caught off guard by the shadow spikes that struck out. He clenched his eyes shut, but never felt them. He opened one eye and saw the floor being torn up and blocking the attacks.

He smiled. "Thanks Ella!"

"You can thank me later!" She remove tiles out of the floor and fired them at high speeds.

Floatzel created a bubble of darkness around him, absorbing the attacks into nothing. He created two Spears of Darkness and threw them at her. She lifted up more floor and blocked them, but the explosion knocked her off her feet.

Wes caught her and slid on his back. "You okay?"

"I'll live."

The Umbreon set her down and stood up with a glare. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" He reached into his shirt and pulled put the Star Amulet, which glowed brightly. "Come and get me, shadow!"

* * *

"C…Come with you?" Gwyn stuttered in disbelief.

Flint nodded. "I'm serious. You would make a great addition to the team. You're a great potion expert and pretty smart. You could really help us on our journey."

She pulled down on her hood again with an unsure expression. "I don't know. I mean, I'm flattered by the offer, I really am. Like, super flattered…" She shook her head, feeling herself get off track. "B-But, I'm just not sure I'm ready for that kind of life yet. Look at me," she said, spreading her arms out. "I'd stick out in a crowd."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about. I mean…yes, you can't deny people will be admired by your appearance. It's hard not to feel like you're standing next to someone of higher power. I understand being a Mew has its share of consequences.

"However, that doesn't mean you should hide yourself under a cloak. The world is full of the cruel monsters that you've envisioned over the years."

"Still…" She looked down at her feet.

He smiled. "Gwyn…the residents of this city truly admire you. Some may think you're your mother, some think you're her assistant. But that doesn't change the fact that these people see you as an inspiration. They would accept you. And, I'm sure, the rest of the world will, too."

The green Mew looked around at the passing bystanders. Was that how they really felt about her? She knew her mother was an inspiration herself, but what would they think pass the cloak? Would they still see her as an inspiring force?

"You have nothing to be afraid of, Gwyn." He reached out and placed his paw on her hand. "If anything were to happen, Wes, Ella, and I will come to your aid.

"A true friend always comes back to help a friend in need."

"A true friend…" She slowly looked right at him. "Flint…" She smiled before grabbing his mane of fur and pulling him into a hug. "Thank you…"

He wasn't expecting the hug, but he didn't deny it. He hugged back. "You're welcome."

They heard screams start up through the air. They released each other and turned around, seeing a stampede of Pokémon running away in panic. Flint looked up at the sky and saw a cloud of smoke rising up. "What the…"

"That's coming from the museum!" Gwyn pointed out with wide eyes.

Flint glared. "Wes…what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" He reached out and stopped a fleeing Cacturne. "Hey, what's going on?!"

"Danger, that's what!" he shouted, shaking the Flareon with fear filled eyes. "Some weird looking Floatzel started throwing shadows or whatever and he's destroying everything! Some Umbreon and Espeon are fighting him right now!" He let Flint go and fled with his arms flailing. "Run for your lives!"

The Flareon looked at the ground. "Shadows…oh no, they're back!" He zipped his head in the direction of the smoke and prepared to rush to it, but Gwyn grabbed his mane.

"Are you crazy?! You're actually going there?!"

He looked at her and placed his paws on her shoulders. "Gwyn, you got to help everyone evacuate the city! Get them all to safety!"

"M-M-Me?!"

"They'll need your help! Make sure everyone is as far away from here as possible!" He turned away and rushed off. "I'm counting on you!"

"Flint, wait!" she called out.

She jumped away as a second wave of Pokémon rushed pass her. Her teeth chattered, looking back at the stampede and the smoke. She really hated making split second decisions like this.

She sighed and jumped onto a barrel, shouting, "Hey, everyone!" No one could hear her over the chaos of the screaming. She glared and took in a big breath, exhaling it into a massive, "HEEEEEY!" Her shout reached all ears, freezing them up in shock.

"We need to evacuate in a calm, orderly fashion! I'll get you all to safety, I promise!" Most of the city was well familiar with the cloaked Mew, despite not knowing her true species. Almost immediately, a large chunk of the crowd nodded. "Good! Now everyone, calmly exit the eastern side of the city! There are safety shelters there!"

They nodded and followed her instructions, calmly, but quickly going in the direction of the shelters. Gwyn kept a look out for any kids that were lost. However, another thought came to mind.

They listened to her without hesitance. She barely knew these people, yet they acted like she was the mayor. Or a high ranked official. Or…they really did think highly of her family. Did this city really trust her judgment, despite the rumors about her mother?

She narrowed her eyes, then looked back at the smoke rising up in the air in deep thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ch.10: Battling in the Darkness! Gwyn's Confidence and Choice!**_

It was of those usual days for our favorite Umbreon. One minute he's stealing something, the next he's being thrown out the building. Although, normally on those days, they would usually take the stolen item back before tossing him to the curb. And usually he wasn't being tossed out by a possessed Floatzel.

Wes rocketed out of the museum and smashed face first into a building across from it. He slid to the ground and pulled his face off the wall, his eyes spinning. "Yeeeeah…that'll teach ya…"

The possessed Floatzel calmly walked out, cracking his knuckles. He chuckled as he observed the shadowy aura surrounding him. "Who knew you could get power like this?" He blasted a building, leaving a gaping hole with shadowy smoke seeping off the edge. "Haha! I could get use to this!"

"Don't get too attached!" He looked up for only a split second as mountains of concrete slammed on top of him. Ella ran pass him and went straight to Wes. "Wes, get up!"

"Five more minutes, Mommy…" He felt a sharp kick in his side and shot up. "Alright, I'm up, jeez!" He rubbed his sore torso. "You don't have to kick me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, feigning an apologetic expression. "You have your beauty rest while that PSYCHOPATH TEARS UP THE CITY!"

"No need for the sarcastic-" He stopped midsentence when the concrete disintegrated into nothingness from an eruption of shadows. He blinked, then pulled out his Star Amulet. "Yep, I'm on it!"

The Floatzel stepped out and flexed his arms. "That was barely a tickle. You're gonna have to do better than that."

Wes smirked. "Oh, trust me! I'm bringing the pain!" His amulet glowed and his fur turned purple as his inner magic surfaced, multiplied by the amulet's natural abilities. "Here I come!" He charged off like a speeding rocket, a cone of energy surrounding his body.

The possessed weasel stuck his hands out and stopped him in his tracks. "Pathetic!" He grabbed him by the foreleg and lifted him up in the air, preparing to throw him down.

This, however, made Wes' smirk grow larger. "Couldn't agree more!" He grabbed the bottom of the Floatzel's jacket.

When he threw him down, the jacket went over his eyes, blinding him. "H-Hey!" He tried to pull it off. "Rotten rat!"

With his opponent distracted, Wes bent his legs back and kicked him into the air before using Shadow Ball. He didn't fire it immediately as he bestowed magic into the ethereal attack, turning the Shadow Ball purple with black electricity crackling off it. "Take this!" He fired it, trapping the possessed Pokémon in a massive explosion.

But it wasn't over for the weasel. As he fell out of the smoke, Ella jumped into the air and rained down concrete shards, propelling him faster back down. Wes met him at ground level and, just before Floatzel could feel the impact of solid concrete smashing into his face, kicked him right in the jaw, sending him into a building that nearly crumbled from the impact.

The Espeon landed next to her friend and raised a paw. "Haven't teamed up like that in a while."

Wes smiled and high-fived her. "Yeah!" When it came to fighting, Ella had the second best experience in combat, with Wes edging out ahead of her just because he has done this for far longer. They combo well with each other, capable of landing some devastating hits.

Their eyes widened when they saw the rubble shifting. Floatzel walked out of the crumbling house, unfazed by the onslaught of attacks, despite having shards of concrete lodged into his skin. The sight shocked the two Eeveelutions. Those kind of injuries should have knocked him out from pain or blood loss, maybe even death.

Then again, this wasn't their typical baddie.

He chuckled, slowly pulling the shards out of his skin. "Barely a tickle." Darkness surrounding the shard in his hand. "I must admit, you two did catch me off guard. But you can only do that so many times before it becomes predictable."

Wes looked offended. "Me?! Predictable?! Now listen here, buster-"

He cut the Umbreon off by throwing the darkness infused shard at him, a streak of black tailing it. Wes and Ella dodged as it passed them. It struck the ground and exploded. With a sinister gleam in his eyes, the possessed Floatzel dashed at the two with his fins coated in darkness. They saw him coming and jumped out of the way of a slash, cutting through the ground.

Wes landed and fired more magically infused Shadow Balls. Floatzel sliced through them at high speeds, reducing them to nothing but harmless shreds of magic. The Umbreon narrowed his eyes and used Infernius, sending the searing hot ball of white fire his way. Floatzel crossed his arms and blocked it, with the force sending him into the air.

Ella psychically picked up more debris and blasted it upward. They smashed and clung to his body, piling up around him until he became a large ball of debris. The Umbreon used this opportunity to dash towards him. He leaped in the air and landed on the ball. With a smirk, he charged up raw magic in front of his face and aimed it at blank point range. "Mystic Beam!" The beam drilled through the debris orb, tearing through the insides. _I got him now!_

He was expecting the weasel to be sent flying from the force. What he didn't expect was a hand pushing against the force and grabbing him by the throat, canceling his spell. He choked as he was lifted up, with the Floatzel rising out of the rock.

He smirked. "That all you got?" He created another Spear of Darkness.

Despite being choked, Wes smirked. "Not…quite…" He gave a signal with his paw.

Almost immediately, the ball of rock and debris plummeted back down, making Floatzel lose his grip on Wes. A platform of rock floated next to him and he jumped on it as his opponent fell. Floatzel balanced himself in midair and landed gracefully before dodging the rest of the debris.

Almost immediately, Ella came to his side and tried to land some kicks. He blocked them before grabbing her by the tail, lifting her up, and smashing her against the ground. He raised his fin, but was knocked off balanced by a flying kick from the other Eeveelution. Ella spun in her back and knocked him off his feet, with Wes twisting his body and striking him in the stomach.

Floatzel flipped up, dodging two Shadow Balls. He created two Spears of Darkness and threw them, with Ella erecting a wall of rock from the ground, taking the two attacks. He ran at the wall to bring it down, but was kicked in the face when Wes flipped over it.

He stumbled back and rubbed his nose. _**Keep on your guard, my pawn.**_ Nightmare's voice echoed through his head. _**Worry about the Umbreon. The girl is no trouble so long as you get around her psychic attacks.**_

 _Yes, my master._ Floatzel slammed his fists down and created two large fists of shadows, much to the amusement of Wes. "Aww, look. He can use Shadow Punch." These fists, however, through spikes of flaming shadows at him. He twisted his body, barely dodging them. "Not Shadow Punch! Not Shadow Punch!"

The fists flew down at rapid speeds, creating craters with each strike. Wes twirled his paw and created a glyph under his feet. "Warp Pad!" A fist came flying at him. Once his feet landed on the glyph, his entire being turned into purple light and flew off in the direction of the glyph.

A glyph formed in his pathway and bounced him in another direction. Then another. Then another. He was ricocheting off several glyphs, bouncing off in every direction. Floatzel threw shadows fists at him, and shadow spikes, but they couldn't land any hits. Wes was moving too fast form him to hit.

"Peek-a-boo!" He felt a great force ram him in the back, possibly breaking his spine, and sending him launching over to Ella and reared her legs back and struck him in the jaw.

Wes reverted back to his solid being and smiled widely. "Ha! This guy is too easy!"

He may have spoken too soon, though, as he grabbed Ella and struck her across the cheek. He rose to his feet and practically forced his spine back into alignment. He completely shrugged off the abuse he was getting.

He smirked. "Well, anything else you would like to throw at me?"

Wes narrowed his eyes. _That shadow possessing him must be giving him some sort of healing factor. Ugh, that doesn't sound good. Then again, not too different to how I fight Captain Arid. Just…gonna have to hit him harder, I suppose._

He crouched down and smirked. "Buddy, I'm far from giving up."

The possessed Floatzel smirked. "Then be my guest. Show me what you got."

"Oh, he's not the only one." He turned around, his face meeting head first with a street sign. Ella strutted over, seemingly unfazed by his attack. She fortunately placed a psychic field around her body, reducing any significant damage. She gave a sassy smirk. "It's rude to hit a lady, you know."

He flipped up and threw a punch at her. She dodged and threw an uppercut at his chin, then struck him in the gut. Wes met him halfway and slammed his rear paw into his back. On any normal Pokemon, that should have done serious damage, but this guy was practically a zombie. Pain wasn't going to drive the shadow out of him.

With a smirk, he grabbed Wes' head and smashed him into the ground. He stood back and clasped his hands together. "Ring of Shadows!" A circle of darkness appeared under the disoriented Umbreon, erupted upwards in blazing fashion.

"Wes!" Ella shouted worriedly.

Fortunately, unlike his other spells, this one didn't kill Wes. But it did send his now smoking body flying into the air and landing who knows where over some buildings.

Floatzel threw a Spear of Darkness, destroying a building in front of him before walking in the direction Wes flew. Ella glared, then fired a Shadow Ball at him, which he caught. "Little Espeon, do yourself a favor and buzz off?" He flicked it back in her face, blasting her into a wall. "This little dance is reserved for magic users only."

She wiped the blood off her face and glared. _Doesn't see me as a threat, huh?_ Gee, she hasn't heard THAT one before.

With a huff of annoyance, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the building she was sitting in.

Floatzel knocked down more buildings as he searched for Wes, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. "Come on out, Umbreon." He threw Spears of Darkness down the streets, leaving black flames to consume it all. "The time of death is upon you." He extended his claws and dragged them against the walls. The marks sizzled, bubbling profusely before melting said wall down.

"You're out matched compared to me. There's no use in trying to fight back. You've only proven to delay your death. Resistance is futile. The shadows will hunt the ends of the Earth in order to find you. It is what Master desires."

He stopped in his tracks and looked around. _His magic aura isn't even present. Did I scare him off?_ He shook his head. _Who am I kidding? The brat's too crazy to flee from danger._ He slashed down a wall and walked into an empty living room. The state it was in showed the family was in a rush to escape. "Where are you, Ravenfield?"

That's when he heard the most peculiar sound. One no Pokémon would expect to hear in the midst of battle.

Snoring…loud, obnoxious snoring.

He raised a brow in both curiosity and befuddlement. He followed the sound upstairs, leading him to what he assumed was a bedroom. He kicked the door into splinters and looked inside.

An Umbreon shaped hole was in the ceiling. And sitting on a queen sized bed was the elusive Umbreon himself, snoring loud, but in total bliss. It was as if the impact had no visible effect on him. The scorch marks were there, but not the twisted expression of agonizing pain any shadow would snicker gleefully at when inflicting harm on their prey.

The sight, at first, completely baffled the possessed Floatzel. Then, slowly, that perplexed demeanor transformed into one of irritation. He kept his cool as he walked around the bed, with his fin coating itself in the evil darkness.

"You are proving to be a challenging opponent, Umbreon. Your abilities are to be admired." Whether or not he was hearing any of this in slumber land was beyond him, but he continued. "I congratulate you for surviving this long. No Pokémon of your age has ever lasted this long against our forces." He smirked. "Sadly, it is your time to go." He raised his fin. "If only you were awake for this. I would love to see your face express terror upon seeing your evitable demise." He swung the fin down with all his might. "Your time has come!"

Unfortunately for the shadow, he failed to comprehend the one thing all of his previous foes have learned over the years: Wes was known for playing unfair.

Two rear paws stopped his arm in mid swing and, with a twist of his body, the

Umbreon spun him in place and slammed his forehead into the bedpost. He recoiled back in pain, feeling the droplets of blood pour down his face. He wiped it with his hand and stared at it in shock. He clenched his fist and glared at the sly smiling treasure hunter.

"Thanks for taking so long to find me. I really needed that nap."

The possessed Floatzel whipped his hand down, spreading blood across the floor. _He's toying with me._ His fins wrapped in darkness as he held them up with an intimidating glare, one that Wes did not shutter from. "Your insolence will be your downfall."

He lay on his back, with one paw behind his head and the other making mouth movements. "'Your insolence will be your downfall'. Play a different tune, spooky. You're nothing but a broken record."

The weasel lunged at him and sliced right down the middle of the bed. Wes flipped back, paws pressing against the wall, then ricocheted off, headbutting him in the skull. Floatzel stumbled back, with his vision blurred. One eyed peeked open, in time to see a white fireball collide at blank point range, blasting him through the wall and back onto the streets.

Wes jumped out and fired magic infused Shadow Balls down at him in rapid fire succession. He crossed his arms and endured the hits before sending a shadow slash at the Umbreon. He twisted his body enough to dodge, but he was left wide open for the top half of the building that has been sliced, sliding down on top of him.

Floatzel stood up, dusted himself off, and created a Spear of Darkness, ready to kill Wes. He almost threw it down, but, much to his unexpected surprise, the debris of a smashed building fell on top of him.

Ella walked down the street with a semi-exhausted expression. "That took a lot out of me…"

Wes kicked his way out of the destroyed house and shook his head once he surfaced. "Thanks for the save…"

The debris started shaking. "Don't thank me yet!" She bit down on his jacket and dragged him away from the explosion of flying debris that soon followed. They turned a corner and watched in hazardously fly by. She sat on her haunches to catch her breath. "Don't…you know any other spells?"

He peeked around the corner, watching the possessed Pokémon blasted through more buildings. "I have a spell book. I could look up something, but it might take some time."

"What about that other spell? Mystic Beam?"

"If I want to do serious damage to him, I need to charge it for a moment, which we don't particularly have."

She groaned and rubbed her face. "Wizards…" She shook her head. "Just find some spell that can help us!"

"Right, right!" He dug through his bag, looking for one of the many spell books he took along with him. He read a bunch of them. He just never had the time to actually practice some of the _cooler_ ones. Treasure hunting usually came first above everything. It was his job, after all.

Floatzel kicked down a wall and huffed. "I'm getting annoyed, Pokémon. Has it occurred to you by now that victory is unachievable? Whereas you grow weaker, I stay in peak physical condition. I do not tire. I do not require sustenance to survive. I can literally keep this up for months. We are beings of the afterlife. You are mortals."

Wes was quickly flipping through pages, trying to find something of use. He remembered seeing a light spell the last time he searched through this book. From what he remembered Professor Geno telling them, concentrated light attacks seemed to have an effect on them. All he needed was something like that and he can gain the edge.

The problem? He never learned said spell and it was going to take him a while to learn it. And they were trying to, you know, NOT DIE!

Floatzel stopped and looked around, sensing Wes' pulsating aura just around the corner. His lips curled up into a sinister smirk as he walked over to them, shadow blade extended. "The game is over, Umbreon." He raised it up high.

Ella got into an attack position, looking ready to pounce. Wes set the book down and started charging Mystic Beam.

"Game. Set. And mat-" He stopped himself from swinging the blade down when he felt a great deal of heat rise behind him. "What in the world…?" He turned around and frowned with a deadpanned expression. "Oh you have got to be kidding-" He became consumed by a massive stream of fire.

Right off the bat, he knew these were the flames of a normal Fire-Type, so they wouldn't have that much lasting damage on a Water-Type with enhanced endurance. However, he could tell the strength was being enhanced by magic. Plus…

"AAAAHHHH!"

…resistance doesn't mean it won't hurt.

Wes and Ella carefully scooted around the flames that were burning the possessed Water-Type. The stream of flames stopped and the weasel fell onto his back, blackened to a crisp.

"Honestly, Wes. Can't you go one day without having someone try and kill you?"

Wes' confused frown made a full one eighty as he looked up at the rooftops to see his beloved big brother. "Flint! Buddy, am I glad to see you!"

He jumped down and dusted his clothes off. "The feeling is mutual." He wrapped his forelegs around him. "Glad you're alright."

Ella gave a wry smile. "Ahem…"

Flint rolled his eyes with a smirk, bringing her into a hug too. "You too, Ella."

Wes pulled back and reached into his bag, holding the sapphire comet flower in full view. "We got the flower just before this joker started attacking us."

"Yeah, I've noticed. A lot of people were running to the shelters to find some cover. Took me forever to get through the mad rush."

"What about Gwyn? Is she alright?" Ella asked.

The Flareon bit his lip, unsure if he should mention the little detail he learned about the potion maker. "She's…fine. She's leading everyone to the shelters as we speak."

Wes glanced back at their fallen opponent and smiled nervously. "Oh, that's good. So we don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt…because this guy looks pissed…"

The other two looked back at the Floatzel as he rose off the ground. His fur, with was covered in bald spots from the flames, regrew in an instant. He dusted himself, cracked his neck a bit, and glared with intense fury at the Flareon, who jumped in fear. "The Supporter of your little team…perfect, the gang is all here." His eyes flashed. "Everyone has been waiting to feast on your decapitated heads."

"Sounds…disgusting," Wes commented bluntly. He shook his head and glared. "Hate to break it to you…" He smirked a bit, "Actually, I don't because I hate you, but all three of us can easily take care of you." He tipped his hat and gave his signature cocky grin. "So, give it your best shot."

Flint narrowed his eyes. _Did he say…everyone has been waiting?_

Floatzel adjusted his jacket. "Famous last words, Umbreon." He slammed his palm down. "For you see, wherever there is a shadow being casted from the buildings, the creatures that inhabit this world, or anything that escapes the reach of your precious sunlight, there will never be a safe haven against our vast numbers."

The Flareon's eyes widened. _Oh no._ He gave an audible gulp and stepped back.

Wes noticed this. _What's wrong with him?_ He narrowed his eyes at Floatzel, then noticed his shadow stretching out, spreading across the ground under them. He flinched. "Oh crap…"

The shadows rose up from the ground and took on their monstrous shape. They extended their long claws and sharpened them against each other with wicked grins stretching along their faces.

Floatzel smirked. "Kill them all!"

They laughed loudly and lunged toward them, claws out and aimed at their heads.

They gasped. Flint thought quickly and threw his forelegs around them. "Stop!" His eyes flashed orange and their environment dulled, a monochrome color appearing over everything. Wes and Ella opened their eyes and saw the shadows were frozen in place. Everything stopped moving.

They sighed with relief and collapsed. "Phew…thanks Flint!"

Flint was sweating as he held his head. "We need to move. I can only keep time frozen for so long." They nodded and moved out of the way of the shadows. Wes left a field of magic infused Shadow Balls in their place before following behind.

Time resumed and the shadows crashed into the attacks, exploding on impact. The Eeveelutions ran down the street as they tried to find some cover. The shadows were already on their tail and flew after them. Wes glared and stopped. "TerraSlash!" The ground under him exploded, firing rapid fire shards of earth at the monsters. They shifted their shape to dodge the attacks. One created a Spear of Darkness and threw it at him.

Wes took out his Vortex Amulet and absorbed the attack into the swirling amulet. Two shadows dived down, turning their arms into monstrous claws. He sidestepped from some slashes and kicked them across the face. He held the amulet up and sucked them into the vortex, dragging them into the pocket dimension. He dodged streaks of black flames that rained down on him like meteors.

Ella and Flint looked at each other and nodded. The Flareon used the Magnification Ring spell, created three rings in front of him. Ella fired a Shadow Ball into it. Each time it passed through a ring, it grew larger and more erratic in power. It exploded against the evil shadows, sending flying across the street.

Wes dodged several claw swipes while also fighting back with a series of kicks. "Aquos Mist!" He exhaled the thick mist, shrouding his presence. The shadows, not caring about personal safety, started throwing Spears of Darkness at every direction. Sooner or later, they were going to hit something moving.

The Umbreon jumped and ducked from the attacks, trying to figure out an angle he could work from. He still needed to look up a light spell useful enough to hurt them. If he knew Flash and infused it with magic, he could do considerable harm. Sadly, he didn't. Not even adding magic to his natural glowing rings would help much. Sucking them into his Vortex Amulet, while possible, would take too long and they would find a way around it.

He did take notice of how single minded they were. They only had the desire to kill him, as ordered by Floatzel. They didn't seem to strategize much. They just wanted him dead.

This made him smirk. _Alright…I can work with this._ He jumped over a group that lunged at him. He formed a glyph under his feet and jumped onto the rooftops. "Oh shadows~!" They glared up at him. He pulled out the map and waved it at them. "Look at what I got!"

Floatzel's eyes flashed. "Get that map!" The shadows screeched and chased after Wes.

He blew a raspberry at them and dashed off. "Catch me if you can, suckers!"

Flint groaned. "What is he doing now?!"

Ella narrowed her eyes in thought before smirking. "Distracting them. Come on!" She ran after them from the ground. Flint followed suit.

The Floatzel glared. "Oh no you don't!" Shadows formed under his feet, hovering him off the ground. He flew after the Eeveelutions.

Wes jumped along the roofs as the shadows came inches to slashing him. It was hard for him to fire backwards without stopping for a moment, so all he could do was run. He was lucky to have a great deal of stamina, because he was going to need it to keep his distance from these monsters.

Flint and Ella kept up with him from below. Flint infused magic into his Flamethrower and fired it at the shadows. He blasted five of them. Just as Ella figured, the group didn't retaliate. They were dead set on getting the map that they completely ignored them, attacked or not.

"Keep blasting more!" Ella shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" They barely dodged a Spear of Darkness that flew in between them. They looked back and saw Floatzel gaining on them. "Prepare to die, mortals!"

Flint looked up and shouted, "Wes! We need help!"

"And I don't?!" he shouted back, dodging another claw swipe.

Ella narrowed her eyes. She skidded to a halt and shouted, blasting psychic waves at Floatzel. She focused on the ground and dislodged a chunk of earth, blasting it at the possessed Pokémon.

He sidestepped from the large block of earth and kicked it, sending it across the city. He smirked as he formed his shadow blade. "Nice try." He lunged at her and swung his blade.

She ducked and kicked him in the gut. Flint jumped over her and blasted a blank point Shadow Ball in his face. He stumbled back and held his face, peering through his fingers with a glare. "Everyone dies!"

Wes jumped down to ground level. "Hurt them and you'll have to deal with me!" He fired a volley of Shadows Balls at him before firing an Infernius spell, singing the possessed weasel's fur. He jumped over his head and kicked him. He flew into his army, who were after Wes.

Floatzel stood up and growled. "Alright…you mortals are getting on my nerves." He spread his arms out. Two spheres of darkness formed in his hands, crackling with black lightning.

The lightning bounced off the ground, lightly tearing it up with the pressure it was emitting. The Eeveelutions stepped back. They could feel the overwhelming pressure being created from the power. It was tearing through the buildings from the sparks alone.

He snickered loudly. "Enough games…let me show you…what true power looks like." He thrusted his arms forwards. The two spheres swirled together, forming one large orb. A wave of darkness pulsed off the sphere, knocking the Eeveelutions off their feet. They sat on their haunches with a groan and looked up at the darkness that enveloped the street. "We are the ultimate evil. We will come out on top. You all will suffer.

"Final Nightfall!" A beam of black magic tore through the streets, obliterating the buildings around them with the mere force of the firing. They toppled to the ground, reduced to rubble and debris.

The Eeveelution's eyes widened as they stared at the deadly attack rushing towards them. There was no time, nor opportunity, to escape. They clenched their eyes shut and held each other as the attack enveloped them in pure darkness.

* * *

"Everyone, hurry!" Gwyn shouted as she guided everyone into the shelters. "One at a time! No shoving! There's plenty of room for everyone!"

She was doing well at keep everyone calm…for the first few minutes. With the battle increasing in intensity, not to mention the random shadow spears raining down and destroying their homes, mass panic soon followed. She was doing her best to assure them they're safe. All she wanted was to get them inside and hope they can survive the attack.

"Where's my son?!" Her head snapped in the direction of the frightened mother, a Slurpuff. She was looking around in a panicked state, pushing through the crowd of cowering Pokémon.

Gwyn narrowed her eyes in concern, then heard some crying from the distance. She turned around and smiled upon seeing a lone Swirlix wandering around, scared and confused. "Hey, little Swirlix!" Her eyes glanced up for only a second as she called for him, but she fully looked up upon seeing a flying piece of earth hurtling from the sky. She paled, seeing it was heading straight for the Swirlix. "Kid, run!"

He looked up and gasped in terror as the earth fell toward him. He was paralyzed in fear. He couldn't move. He clenched his eyes shut and held his head down.

A seed flew pass him and stuck into the ground. It glowed and sprouted a massive collection of vines, taking the shape of a large hand. It caught the earth, inches from hitting the young Swirlix. He stared with tears streaming down his eyes as the giant hand threw the rock to the side. He was so in shock, he didn't know how to react.

He felt two arms wrap around him and picked him up. He looked up at Gwyn, who gave a comforting smile. "Let's get you back to your mommy." His eyes shimmered from the tears in his eyes before he cried into her shoulder. She patted his back and carried him through the crowd.

Everyone was inside the shelter. It was, essentially, an empty, underground bunker used to protect from even the strongest of attacks. Everyone was seated on the ground, hugging their legs as they waited for the chaos to end. Families were huddled together and holding each other, not wanting to let go.

"My baby!" Gwyn glanced over and saw the Slurpuff run over.

"Mommy!" He jumped out of Gwyn's arms and into the open arms of his mother.

She hugged him close, tears pouring down her eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe…" She looked up at the disguised Mew and smiled gratefully. "Thank you…thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you…"

Gwyn smiled and dismissed the offer with a wave of her hand. "The safety of your child is repayment enough." The mother thanked her again before walking off, comforting her scared son. The Mew sighed and looked around, checking to see if there was anyone missing.

 _Everyone seems to be accounted for._ She sat down against the wall and rubbed her forehead. Getting everyone into the shelter took a lot out of her. She had to keep everyone in line as they entered the shelter, such as breaking up fights, keeping everyone from getting separated…stuff like that.

She was fortunate everyone listened to her, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get everyone situated. Of course, there were some people who were rather…stubborn about listening to her. Those were the ones who believe the witch rumors surrounding her mother. Honestly, if it weren't for her trying to get everyone to safety, she would have smacked them alongside the heads.

Fortunately, the city was able to coax them into listening, reminding them their lives were in danger anyway. It made Gwyn happy that some people were willing to not let the past influence their judgements.

The bunker rumbled from the battle aboveground. There was no telling how long it would last. Days seemed like a stretch. If anything, it could take all day, so they would have to wait it out until then. She could tell, however, that wasn't their main concern.

With so many homes being destroyed in the fight, no doubt a ton of these people were going to end up homeless until they find a new place of residence. No place to live, nowhere to take care of their children…all they had left was each other.

She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. With the battle outside, she'll lose her home. Everything that she held dear to her. The shop was the only thing of value she owned. The one thing left to her by her mother. If it got destroyed, she wouldn't have anywhere else to go. Or anyone to go to.

Hearing the sounds of battle rage on outside, her mind wandered to the three Eeveelutions that knocked on her door earlier. To think, she was going to spend the day sleeping. Yeah…that's what she had planned for today. Just sleep. Nothing else. Not help make a potion to reveal the location of an ancient artifact that, originally, was only a legend to her.

She wondered how they were doing up there. Considering there was still fighting going on top side, at least she could confirm they were, more than likely, alive. They were determined to help the city against this threat. The way Flint reacted to it meant they've faced this for before, which was rather concerning for the Mew. Whatever they were fighting up there…well, the loud screeches she could hear were telling her they were vicious.

Why was she down here? Should she help them? What if their enemy was after her? What if they were associated with that…horrible witch?

She held her head and groaned. As always, it's her paranoia affecting her decision making. She was too scared of what could happen as opposed to what will happen. They were in danger and she was too scared to do anything about it.

Just like always…

Her encounter with that vile witch left her in a scared state and she didn't know how to move forward. What was stopping her from helping? Fear? Paranoia? The uncertain? A combination of all three? Perhaps.

Maybe staying in this shelter is the best option. She needed to watch over everyone, anyway. She had to stay. She couldn't leave…

"Excuse me, young lady?" She peeked up from her knees a bit, not in the mood to lift her head. There were a group of Pokémon standing in front of her, young and old. An elderly Alakazam stepped forward. "Is there anything troubling you?"

She blinked and rubbed her right eye, unfolding her legs. "N-No…I'm fine. Just…hoping we make it out of this alive."

A Muk crossed his arms with a raised brow. "I don't think that's what's troubling you."

She sighed and looked off to the side. "Look…I want to be left alone right now…"

"You're thinking about those three Pokémon fighting aboveground, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up. "How did you know?"

A Kangaskhan crossed her arms and smiled. "Because there were three Eeveelutions walking around earlier asking about Clara Belladonna. You work in that little shop of hers, don't you?"

"Um…well, yes?"

"Well, why are you down here when there are three brave souls risking their lives for us? You should be helping them!"

She jumped back and held her hands up. "N-Now, hold on, I'm no fighter!" At least, that's what she wanted them to believe. She couldn't bring herself to risk her identity. Still, these Pokémon were sharp, catching on to her blatant lie almost immediately.

"You clearly possess great magical capabilities," the elderly Alakazam pointed out. "You saved that poor child earlier."

"W-Well, yeah, I guess! But I can't go out there! It's dangerous!" They jumped from another seismic tremor from the battle. "See?!"

"Still, you look like you want to go help them," the Muk pointed out.

Gwyn's eyes shifted downward. They were reading her like a book, even though her face was obscured by the hood. She kept glancing up, her increasing worry over the Eeveelutions growing stronger with each passing moment.

"Are they your friends?" Kangaskhan suddenly asked.

Her eyes widened a bit by the surprise question. "Are they my friends?" She rubbed the back of her head with an unsure expression. "I mean…I've only known them for a day. I wouldn't say we're friends…"

"Yet you seem pretty worried about them," she pointed out.

She rubbed her arm. "I-I guess…" She clenched her eyes shut. "I just…I can't go up there…"

"Why?" the elderly Alakazam asked.

"Because…because…" She grit her teeth and shook her fists in frustration. "Because I'm scared!" She gripped her head and growled at herself.

"I'm scared! Freakin' scared of the outside world because I feel everyone is out to get me! I've been holding out on my own for years, with little to no interaction with the outside world! I barely know anything about society! I would suffer out there! I could never last!

"And the constant dangers of being targeted and captured! Sold at some black market or being used for a freakin' demonic ritual! I don't know who or what to trust anymore! It's driving me mad!" She paced back and forth, screaming her frustrations at the top of her lungs. The three Pokémon, along with everyone else, watched her with surprised, but somewhat calm expressions. They felt it be best not to aggravate her any further.

"I just…I just don't know who to trust anymore," she mumbled as she sat on the ground, holding herself. "I haven't had anyone guide me or help me understand. I don't know what to do anymore. I need…I need…" She sighed and pressed her forehead against the wall. She exhausted herself from her short burst of anger. "I need…"

The Pokemon all looked at her with worried eyes, unaware that the fighting above has grown quiet for a moment.

She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling like that…I'm just…really confused and scared of the world…"

"Why?" the Kangaskhan asked.

Gwyn looked from the corner of her eye. Why? There were so many answers she could give. So many different ways to explain her fears.

Trust issues, being unable to tell whether someone is lying or not. Paranoia, fear of being constantly targeted, even though there is no obvious threat in sight. Weakness, being too frail or not strong enough to defend herself. Lost, unable to deal with the heartache of losing another loved one. Perhaps she suffered from depression as well, as she would still mourn the loss of her mother.

Why? Because she had no one else to turn to. No other family members to raise her. No contact with her father, someone she couldn't remember. No friends, having loss all trust with the outside world. It was just her…only her. No one else.

" _Why are you so dead set on helping me?"_

The words she said to Flint echoed through her mind. Her mind wandered as she thought back to their conversation.

" _Because I've been in your position before."_

He lost a parent as well. His father. He knew what it felt like to lose someone dear to him, she could hear it in his voice. And yet, even after going through that, he still had the bravery to move on forward. What made him keep going?

…her mind wandered to Wes. Flint spoke highly of his younger brother. While she wasn't that acquainted with the Umbreon, just hearing about his achievements from his older brother showed the respect he had for him. His cheerful demeanor, his ability to push ahead through tough times…he's the one that helped Flint.

" _A true friend always comes back to help a friend in need."_

A true friend…he went back to help Wes and Ella. He knew the dangers. Heck, after meeting him for only a moment, she could tell he wasn't too thrilled about fighting…whatever they were fighting up there. Yet, he still went because his friends needed his help.

She never seen such selflessness from anyone…except her mother…

She pulled her forehead off the wall as her eyes widened, shimmering. Her mother sacrificed her life to keep her safe. She fought through the illness to teach her how to survive at such a young age. The gentle glow of her mother burned brightly in her mind, radiating with kindness.

Why? Because she loved her. She would do anything to protect her daughter. And Flint is willing to help her. They all are. Flint trusted her before the cloak fell off. And, even after, he was willing to help, protect, and guide her.

She slowly stood up, wobbling slightly. "Why…?" she mumbled under her breath. The Pokémon tilted their heads as her hands slowly rose up to grab her cloak.

There were Pokémon willing to help her and she almost planned on waiting this entire debacle out like a scared child. She couldn't do that to…her friends. And, from the lack of destruction echoing from up above and the sounds of screechy laughter, they needed her help. She couldn't doubt herself any longer.

Was she scared? No…she was terrified. She was throwing herself into danger without a plan. Without a strategy. Not even the tiniest bit of knowledge on who her opponents were or how to beat them. But she wasn't turning back. Not anymore. Her years of hiding in the dark were done. She wasn't going to stand from the sidelines and let her friends perish.

"Why?" she asked again, a bit louder. She gripped her cloak tightly as she made her way to the exit. "Because I'm afraid of losing everything dear to me." She glared at the ceiling. "I've lived in fear of being targeted for who I am. I had no one to turn to. No one was willing to put themselves out there to help me.

"But they were." She opened the shelter door with a determined glare. "Which is why…I'm not hiding anymore." With that and a flick of her cloak, she walked out of the shelter, with multiple eyes staring at her in awe as the cloak fluttered to the ground with a thud.

* * *

The shadows searched over the wreckage from the Final Nightfall spell. There was nothing left from the beams path, not even the remains of any living creature that may have been caught in the blast. While survival was nearly impossible, searching for these three troublemakers was essential.

Floatzel stood by the sidelines with his arms crossed. "Well?"

" **Nothing, sir!"**

" **No traces of them left!"**

" **They are dead!"**

The shadows snickered, happy to have vanquished the nuisances that had stood in the way of their plans. Floatzel, however, wasn't convinced. They were able to hold their ground without any trouble. Even though Final Nightfall was a powerful spell, there was no way it took them out THAT easily.

"Keep looking. We must be sure. Search the area one last time," he ordered. They nodded and searched around again.

As they search, they weren't aware of the small hole of swirling red and green magic poking through space itself. Peering through that hole was a ruby red eye, belonging to Wes. The portal closed and he sighed. "Man, a second later and we would have been dust."

Fortunately, the treasure hunters made it out unscathed. Right before the beam hit them, Wes dragged his friends and himself into the Vortex Amulet. They were currently standing in a plane made up of illuminating white tiles and a dark sky with a tint of purple. This was the inside of the amulet, a collapsed dimension.

Flint flipped through Wes' spell books as he searched for that light spell he wanted. Ella sat off to the side, drink some water from her canteen. While they may have been safe, the shadows will eventually find out about the sudden escape.

The Flareon's paw landed on a page. "Here!" Wes ran over and looked at it. "Lumios Storm. Is this it?"

The Umbreon smiled. "Yep, that's it!"

Ella capped her canteen and put it away. "Fantastic. So what now?"

"I just need to figure out how to do the spell and we're set."

"Good." Ella rubbed her chin as a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Wes…you feel like we forgot something?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like there's something off…"

Their ears perked up upon hearing screeches echo through the plane. They looked up and saw two shadows dive-bomb them with claws extended. They were the shadows Wes dragged in earlier.

 _Oh, right! Forgot about them!_ They jumped out of the way and fired Shadow Ball at them. One shadow took the hit while the other lunged at Wes and sliced across his chest.

"Wes!" Flint and Ella shouted.

He skidded across the floor and groaned. His chest had three bleeding slash marks across it. "Well…that stings…" He glanced up as the two shadows lunged at him again. He glared. "Okay, house party's over!" He clapped his paws, sending a ripple throughout the dimension.

In reality, the air rippled before a red and green portal opened up and spat everyone out, reverting back to its amulet form wrapped around Wes' neck. The two unharmed Eeveelutions landed and caught their friend gently.

Floatzel heard the commotion and turned around, smirking. "There you are." He threw a Spear of Darkness at them.

They ducked under it and ran away, to the square in front of the museum. They needed to get Wes bandaged up. But they didn't have any cover.

More Spears of Darkness flew at them. Flint stopped and turned towards them. "Blockade Reflector!" The spears nailed the blue shield, then reflected back at the shadows. They dodged them and fired black flames at them. They ducked under them, feeling the heat rush over their heads. Flint glared and fired Flamethrower.

The shadows dodged once more and swiped the air, knocking them off their feet with shadow winds slamming into them. They smashed into the side of the museum.

Wes groaned as he held his chest. "Not in good condition here…"

Ella glared and stood over Wes, guarding him. "Alright, freaks! If you want that map, you're gonna have to get pass me first!"

"And me!" Flint joined in as he stood over his brother.

Floatzel laughed as he stood in front of the museum, clapping slowly. "I applaud you for your bravery. Protecting your friend with your lives. Truly valiant…" He grinned sadistically. "…but, overall, foolish!" The shadows laughed, irking the two Eeveelutions further.

"I hate to break it to you, Pokémon, but you've lost. I'll give you credit for holding out, not once but, twice against our forces. Certainly something we haven't seen since the war. You're very skilled, most definitely. However, it is useless to resist. We will never tire. We will never stop. And, no matter how many battles you win, we will never lose."

He spread his arms out, charging the two dark orbs from before. He was preparing for a second Final Nightfall. "This is the end for you, Eeveelutions."

The Flareon and Espeon growled lowly. Wes slowly picked himself up, holding his chest with his right foreleg. "We need to stop them."

"Wes, you're injured!" his brother scolded.

The young Ravenfield flashed a cheeky grin. "What? This is merely a scratch." He narrowed his eyes at the possessed Floatzel. "I'm not losing to this joker. I just…need time."

"We can probably hold him off," Ella stated, stepping forward. "But our chances of dodging a second attack like that…not very good."

Flint looked around. Shadows were surrounding them. "And they're preparing for us to use the Vortex Amulet again."

Wes held it up. "We don't have much choice at this point."

Floatzel laughed as he aimed the spell forward, preparing to fire. "This is the end for you, treasure hunters! Any last requests?"

"Well, I can go for an Oran berry smoothie," Wes joked with a smirk.

"Still acting cocky, Umbreon? You're very brave to be facing your inevitable death." The spell slowly took shape, preparing to fire the powerful beam. "Goodbye." The Eeveelutions tensed up as they prepared for the spell.

A seed flew out of nowhere and stuck into Floatzel's fur. He looked down at it in confusion. Suddenly, it sprouted to life, vines surrounding around his body. It wrapped around his hands, canceling his spell. The vines grew red bumps that inflated out, resembling a red fruit with dark red spots.

"What is this?" he questioned slowly, unsure if he should be worried or annoyed.

"Now…explode!" a voice shouted.

The red fruits flashed brightly and exploded, sending a powerful shockwave that destroyed everything within a close radius. The Eeveelutions covered their eyes as dust flew at their faces.

Floatzel stumbled backwards, his body burned beyond belief. As it healed, he looked up with a glare. "Who…is responsible for this?"

Flint narrowed his eyes. "A plant…" He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to Wes. He and Ella had their jaws dropped in shock. He looked where they were staring and gasped with a smile stretching across his face. "Gwyn!"

The green Mew walked into view. Her eyes were narrowed as she made her way closer to the shadows. When she saw these things from a distance, she couldn't help but feel a little worried about fighting them. However, seeing Flint and the others in danger forced her to swallow her nerves and step up. Besides, her fear was being greatly suppressed by a much stronger emotion.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, buster, let's cut to the chase. You came into my city, destroyed many people's homes, and now you're trying to destroy my friends." She glared dangerously. Her tone dripped with venom. "To put it lightly…I'm pissed off." The shadows inched away as her magical aura exploded to life, waving like an intense wildfire.

Wes stuttered loudly. He wasn't sure if was imagining things from blood loss or if he was actually seeing this. "T-That's Gwyn?! Sh-Sh-Sh-She's a…a MEW?!"

Flint smirked. "Yeah, she is."

"You knew?!" Ella shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I was a little busy saving your butts," he argued back lightly.

Floatzel finished healing his injuries and glared. "A Mew? How unexpected. Still, a Pokémon is a Pokémon." He snapped his fingers. "Dispose of her."

Five shadows lunged at her with sadistic smirks. Gwyn glared and adjusted her glove. The symbol on the back glowed.

It happened in a flash. A tornado of green slashes engulfed the shadows, leaving them wide eyed in shock. They floated frozen in the air for a moment, unsure what happened, until their bodies were reduced to nothing but wisps.

Floatzel glared as the other shadows stood guard around him. "You have got to be kidding…"

In Gwyn's left hand was a long vine whip. The handle was twisted in a way where she could comfortably grip it. The rest of the vine was covered in sharp thorns. The vine floated around her body, resembling a snake preparing to constrict their prey.

Wes smiled brightly as Ella took medical supplies out of her bag and began treating his wounds. "Oh my Arceus…she is awesome!"

Flint smiled warmly at the Mew. _She came back…_

Gwyn twirled the whip above her head and whip it down with a loud crack, making the shadows jump. She could feel her blood pumping in excitement. Her heart was beating a million times a minute, just from sheer anticipation. She hasn't been in battle for years, yet she wasn't as rusty as she thought.

She smirked. "Alright…let's see if I still have my fighting spirit."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ch.11: Fear the Power of Nature! Gwyn's Onslaught Begins!**_

There was a thick silence covering the battlefield as the shadows glared down at Gwyn, who spun her whip around with a smirk. They kept their distance from her, after seeing the results of her weapon tear apart their allies. Plus, she clearly had more up her sleeve than just a whip.

She had a bag on her right side, hanging snuggly on her waist. It was purple with a diamond shaped buckle. She kept her hand near it, like a sheriff getting ready to quick draw their gun. No doubt, she had more of those seeds she used. They will have to keep their distance from them.

Her eyes were unwavering, staring intently at her opponents as she light shuffled her feet, trying to assess a proper strategy. Unfortunately, with her lack of knowledge of society and history, she didn't know what she was fighting. All she did know was that they were shadows. That was the most basic assumption she can come up with.

Although, she did take a guess that the Floatzel in front of her was either possessed or part of some crazy cult. And, considering WHAT she was fighting, possession was the more favorable answer.

She gripped her whip tightly as she dashed forward. The whip circled around her defensively.

Floatzel glared and pointed, shouting, "Destroy her!"

The shadows cackled as they fired black flames at the green Mew. She clenched her teeth as her whip, acting on its own, spun in front of her, emitting green energy trails. The flames harmlessly washed over her as she continued her charge.

Floatzel growled. "Spear of Darkness!" He threw the shadow spear in her path.

The spear exploded on impact, with the shockwave knocking Gwyn off her feet. She crossed her arms over her face to block sand and rubble, just as a shadow lunged through the dust and punched her. Her arms blocked most of the force as she was sent flying across the ground and smashed into a building.

"Now, before she recovers!"

The shadows fired a second wave of flames and scorched the building, sending it up in flames. A tower of smoke blasted out of the building, revealing Gwyn once it parted. She gracefully landed on a building and coiled her whip up, hanging in on the left side of her waist.

She reached into her bag and pulled out three seeds. She tossed them in her hand a couple times before winding her arm back and throwing them in streaks of green light. The seeds connected with the ground in front of them. She extended two fingers out and pointed at them.

"Accelerated Growth!"

The seeds erupted in green light before growing outward at an alarming rate. Three large, spiky hands made of vines rose out of the ground, clenching their fists. Gwyn clenched her fist and threw it down. The vines mimicked her movements and rapidly punched down on the shadows.

Floatzel jumped back from the attack and glared at the Mew. "Tricky one, we got here."

 _ **Eliminate her at once,**_ Nightmare's voice echoed through his mind. _**She proves to be a problem. Kill her and eliminate the others.**_

 _As you wish, Master._ He formed two Spears of Darkness and threw them into the vines. Two of them caught fire and disintegrated. He formed a third to eliminate the last one.

Gwyn glared. She raised her palm and slammed it down. The vine hand mimicked and created a shockwave across the ground that knocked him off balance. The hand reached out and flicked him with its fingers, blasting him through several destroyed homes.

Back on top of the museum, Ella finished wrapping Wes up. "How are you feeling?"

He wound his foreleg to loosen it. "I'll manage." He reached for his spell book and flipped to the spell they found earlier. "You two help Gwyn. I'll stay here and figure out this spell!"

"Right!" Flint and Ella ran down the stairs.

The shadows spotted them coming to battle and grinned, flying at them with claws extended. Ella dashed ahead and blasted a psychic wave that immobilized them. Flint fired a volley of magic infused Shadow Balls, turning them orange to match his magic aura, and blasted them back.

Floatzel jumped up onto the rooftops and glared at Gwyn, who was on the rooftop across their battlefield. "You are talented, I'll give you that. But no amount of legendary status can save you against me."

Her ears twitched as her eyes narrowed. Then she smirked. "Uh, can you speak up? I can barely hear you!"

He growled and lunged off the building, destroying the top half from his launch. "Allow me to engrave the message in your skull!" His fin coated in darkness, aimed directly at Gwyn.

With fast movement, she pulled out two seeds and tossed them in the air. "Accelerated Growth!" The seeds grew into flowers with cloud like petals. She jumped over his attack, slicing apart the roof. She caught one of the flowers in her left hand. The glove symbol glowed. "Nutrient Transvoro!"The flower converted into green light and absorbed into the symbol, turning it sky blue.

Floatzel skidded to a halt and pivoted around to face her. "I got you now!" He lunged again.

Gwyn twirled her hand in the air, with sky blue energy surrounding it. She aimed forward, forming a sky blue magic circle. With a smirk, she said, "Cyclone Eradication!" A tornado of wind rushed out of the magic circle and slammed into the possessed Pokémon, canceling his spell and blasted him off the roof.

Ella dodged blade swipes from the shadows and threw debris to slow them down. They were slowly surrounding her with murder in their eyes. She narrowed hers and crouched down. "Alright, shadows. Let's see if you can keep up!" Using her psychic power, she jumped into the air, reaching about two hundred feet, and landed onto a building. The shadows sneered and chased after her.

She smirked and ran across the rooftops, sidestepping from their attacks and claws. She saw a gap up ahead and jumped down into an alley, with the shadows flying overhead for brief moment.

They stopped and u-turned back to alley. They chattered in an incoherent dialect as they searched for her. They turned over trash cans and boxes, but she seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh shadows~!" They looked up and saw Ella waving down at them with a smirk before slamming her paws down, creating a building landslide with her psychic power. Their eyes widened as the building smashed right on top of them. Some tried to escape, but their tails got caught in the rubble and brought them down.

Ella dusted her shoulders and adjusted her vest. "And that…is how it's done."

Back with Flint, he was doing his best to avoid and attack. Being the least offensive of his friends, he had to rely on strategy over everything else. Luckily, that's what he is known for.

The shadows circled around him and threw Spears of Darkness. "Blockade Reflector!" The blue shield appeared on both sides and repelled the spears back at the shadows. He formed a glyph under his feet and sped around the shadows, disorienting them with his fast paced movements. There were afterimages of him everywhere.

"Magnification Rings x3, plus Flamethrower!" They turned around as a surge of heat washed over them, scorching up the ground in blazing fury. The shadows screeched in pain as they evaporated into wisps. Flint slowed down and sighed. "Phew…that could have gone better." He heard a snort behind him.

There were, at least, fifty more shadows floating behind him.

He slowly turned and gave them a nervous smile. "Hehe…no hard feelings?" He dodged a Spear of Darkness and dashed away as they chased after him.

Gwyn and Floatzel slashed at each at breakneck speeds, countering each other blow for blow. Whip and shadow blades collided fiercely, tearing up the ground under them and digging themselves into a crater.

Gwyn's whip was covering almost every possible angle he could hit her from, showing off just how fast the whip was. This annoyed the possessed Pokémon as he tried hitting harder, only for it to be as fruitless as before. He was going to need a new plan of attack.

Then he smirked. "Get her!"

Gwyn turned around as two shadows flew in and threw punches at her. She wrapped her whip around their wrists to stop them, but left herself open for a kick across the face, losing hold of her weapon.

She regained balanced and dug her claws into the stone, slowing her momentum. She looked up and, immediately, sidestepped as a shadow blade breezed pass her. Her eyes widened as strands of her hair fell to the ground. She jumped away from a second swipe, putting some distance between them.

But it didn't stop Floatzel from pursuing her. He rushed her with two shadow blades and swiped at her. She did her best to avoid them, but she was coming up on the edge. She had to work fast.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a seed. "Accelerated Growth!" The seed grew into a cactus ball. The needles weren't sharp, just prickly, allowing her to comfortably hold it. "Nutrient Transvoro!" She absorbed it into her glove.

Floatzel knew what she was doing and grabbed her ankle. She gasped as she was raised in the air and thrown back to ground level with a hard impact against the concrete. She groaned as she tried to get up, but was pinned down by her opponent.

He kept a tight grip on her wrist. "Can't have you using spells, dearie," he hissed with a smirk.

She smirked back. "You don't know what I'm capable of. Magic Transfer!" She twisted her wrist and slammed her palm down. A green streak of magic snaked along the ground and transferred into…a giant hand of vines. "Needle Shower!"

The hand raised its palm and, with a green glow, rained down green glowing needles. Floatzel growled and jumped in the air, expecting Gwyn to take the hit. Much to his surprise, the vine hand pointed up and the needles followed, aimed right at him. He crossed his arms as they hit him.

Gwyn flipped up and held her hand out. Her vine whip slithered over to her and placed its hilt in her hand. She twirled the weapon and snapped it down with a crack.

Floatzel landed and breathed heavily, covered head to toe in needles. They dissolved into nothing as his wounds healed. "You're proving to be a pest."

She smirked. "Oh, really? I'll take that as a compliment."

"Regardless, this victory will belong to the shadows. We will complete our master's desires. We will find the Idol of Origin."

She narrowed her eyes. She looked at the burning city, seeing the destruction they have caused. If they got their hands on the idol, they could do so much worse than destroy homes. She wouldn't allow them to succeed. She came out here to protect her friends and the people of this city. She was not going to give in. Failure wasn't an option.

She gripped her whip tightly and charged. She sent her aura into the whip and it spun around her. Floatzel formed shadows around his arm and transformed it into a monstrous set of claws. Both their weapons collided against each other, sending shockwaves across the ground.

Floatzel wound his arms back, with a second pair of claws forming, and threw a Gatling of strikes down on Gwyn. Her whip spun quickly and blocked the attacks. She narrowed her eyes as she kept track of his strikes, trying to find an opening to hit him.

Once she saw that opening, she pulled out the second cloud flower from earlier and absorbed it before throwing her palm at his chest. "Cyclone Eradication!" The blast of wind, ironically, knocked the wind out of him. He stumbled back and tried to breathe. Using this time, Gwyn threw a seed at him, letting her explosive berries wrap around him. She raised her left hand and snapped her fingers. "Explode!"

The berries detonated and sent the possessed Pokémon flying. He took a deep breath and glared. Shadows formed around his back and took the shape of wings. They slowed his flight and flapped loudly, spreading wisps over the field.

Gwyn glared and reached into her bag again. This time, she pulled out a black potion. She shook it as she took a few steps back. Floatzel roared and flew at Gwyn with monstrous claws out. She threw the vial down and created a thick wall of 'smoke'. Floatzel flew through and coughed.

"Where are you?!" He landed and covered his mouth, trying to peer through the smoke. "You think you can hide from me, little Mew?! Hiding in smoke won't save you!"

Gwyn stepped out of the black smog and lit a match. "It's not smoke." She flicked the match into the smog, lighting it up in flames. One could see the Floatzel's silhouette through the fire, flailing in agony.

"AAAHHH!" Why do these pests keep trapping him in fire?!

She twirled her whip and threw it. Once the fire cleared, the whip wrapped around his ankle. She pulled on it and swung him overhead, then smashed his face against the ground. She jumped and dropkicked him in the back.

"Now stay down!" she ordered.

His eyes opened into a glare and he made a quick turn, slashing her across the stomach. She cried in pain and stumbled back, holding her gut with a grimace. She was hit with his shadow blade. Her gut seared with pain.

She felt two hands grab her by the throat and lift her in the air. "I don't take orders, especially from a Pokémon." Her applied pressure to her neck, choking her. She tried gasping for air, flailing wildly.

Flint jumped away from an attack when he saw his friend in trouble. "Gwyn!" He ducked under a slash and fired a Flamethrower in the shadow's face.

The possessed Floatzel smirked as he applied more pressure. "Come on, Mew. Plea for your life! Beg for it!"

Gwyn cringed as she opened one eye. "Shut…up…" She reached into her pouch and threw a vial of acid in his face.

"AAH!" He dropped her and rubbed his eyes, unintentionally making it worse.

Flint ran over to the Mew and helped her up as she gasped for air. "You okay?"

"I'll live, thanks…"

Floatzel, with his eyes clenched shut, raised his shadow blades. "I'll destroy you pests!"

He took a step forward, but was stopped by Ella, who flew in and kicked him across the jaw. She skidded to a stop and kicked his back with both her hind legs. Flint and Gwyn looked at each other and nodded in agreement before running up to him and throwing a double uppercut to his jaw, knocking him into a destroyed building.

Ella dusted her vest off. "Glad I got here in time." She smiled at Gwyn. "You're pretty good."

She placed a hand on her hip. "You're not so bad yourself." They raised their hands/paws and high fived each other.

Flint smiled briefly before looking back at the other shadows advancing towards them. He looked back at the museum roof. "Wes! You almost done!"

He was staring intently at the book before closing it and throwing it into his bag. "Yep!" He used the Warp Pad and ricocheted off multiple glyphs, then landed next to them. "Compact all the shadows into a single area and I'll handle the rest."

They nodded. "Right!"

"Not. So. Fast." They turned and saw Floatzel rise again.

Wes frowned. "Oh come on!"

He created two Spears of Darkness. "Shadows! Spread out!" They screeched and flew around, spread out all over the battlefield. "If you want them in close quarters, you're gonna have to work for it."

Wes glared and crouched down. _Guess I'm gonna have to use my trump card._

"Hang on, Wes." He looked up at his brother. Flint knew exactly what he was going to do and he knew it would take a lot out of the Umbreon. "You're still injured. Take some more time to recover."

He shook his head. "No way! I'm not staying on the sidelines while you all do the work!"

"It's okay, Wes." He turned to Gwyn, who gave a thumbs up. "I got this."

He blinked, then smiled. "Well, alright. Ella, care to join me in some shadow hunting?"

Ella smirked and nodded. "Sure thing, partner!"

He looked at Flint. "You and Gwyn handle this poser while we get the shadows together!"

"We will!" he assured. Wes and Ella nodded at each other and ran to take on the army of shadows.

Gwyn and Flint narrowed their eyes at Floatzel, who shook his head. "You honestly think you pose threat to me?" He rubbed his eyes and opened them, showing they have healed from the acid. "I can take any punishment you give me and still fight."

The Flareon glared. "Perhaps…but now you have to deal with me too."

This sent laughter throughout his system. "You?! HA! I'd have a more challenging fight with the Espeon!"

He growled angrily, but Gwyn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Flint." She held up her whip and gripped it. "Let's show this guy what we can do!"

He smiled at her. "Right." They narrowed their eyes determinedly and charged at the Floatzel, who charged at him with shadow blades extended.

With Wes and Ella, they were dodging attacks left and right from the shadows. They were keeping their distance from them as Wes had his Vortex Amulet in paw, well aware of its power. They may be single-minded killing machines, but even they had some common sense.

Wes fired a volley of magic Shadow Balls. The shadows shifted and molded their bodies to expertly avoid the attacks, before throwing their own deadly spells his way. He sidestepped and rolled out of the way of them, then activated his Star Amulet to use Infernius. The flaming fireball tore through a large group, breaking them down into wisps.

Ella psychically lifted concrete from the ground and fired them. The shadows dodged them, leaving them distracted for a Shadow Ball assault from Wes.

They sneered at the Umbreon and fired down black flames. He dodged them, keeping his eyes on them, before using his TerraSlash spell. Shards of rock flew through them, tearing apart their bodies. One flew through the barrage of rocks and threw his fist down, creating a shockwave against the ground that knocked Wes into the air.

"WHOA!" he shouted as he flailed his legs. Suddenly, one after the other, the shadows rammed into him, nailing him once before circling around and repeating. This left him suspended in the air from the force of the attacks.

Ella glanced up and growled. "Hey, back off!" With a shout, she fired a psychic wave upwards, slowing them down enough to let Wes fall.

He shook his head and regained his balance, landing safely before firing Infernius in rapid succession. The shadows dispersed, taking cover so they can attack from a tactical range.

Wes stopped the stream of attacks and darted his eyes everywhere, keeping an ear and eye out for possible ambushes. And, just as he thought, one came flying at him in the form of a Spear of Darkness. He jumped over it and fired Shadow Ball upside down, colliding against the shadow.

Ella fired several Shadow Ball up, then trapped them in Psychic. She fired them at the shadows, chasing after them with the 'shadow seeking' attack. They threw Spears of Darkness to destroy them but Ella was quick to maneuver them through and bash the attacks against them.

Wes and Ella met back to back as the shadows converged on them, anger filling their eyes. "Ooh boy, they look angry," the Umbreon said as they sharpened their claws.

"You don't say?" Ella shook her head and smirked. "What do you say, partner? How about a little tag team action?"

He smiled brightly. "Though you'd never ask."

The shadows lunged at them, their bodies blazing in darkness. The two Eeveelutions jumped over them, letting them collide into each other. Ella psychically pushed them against the ground, holding them in place. They tried throwing attacks at her, but she increased the pressure of the psychic power, pushing their arms and tails down. They were completely restrained, at the mercy of the Umbreon who prepared to end them.

Wes' rings glowed white as he spun in the air. "Lumios Storm!" His body erupted in a flash of bright light, blinding and even physically harming the shadows. Arrows of light pulsed out of the light and rained down on the dark spirits. Their bodies erupted in light, forming glowing cracks along their bodies as black smoke seeped off. Every inch of their being stung in an unending agony as they screeched across the city.

They clawed at the ground, trying with all their might to escape. But it was inevitable. They gave in to the menacing light as their bodies evaporated into harmless wisps of shadows, which vanished in the light soon after.

The light around Wes died down and he landed safely on the ground, greeting Ella with a smile. "Nice work!" He raised his paw.

She smirked and high-fived him. "You too."

They heard growling behind them and turned around. One lone shadow floated in front of them. Then, he began splitting into more shadows, equally as angry.

The two friends looked at each other and groaned. _Time for Round Two._

With Flint and Gwyn, they were evading attacks from Floatzel as he chased them around the city. The Flareon could barely keep up with the Mew, panting heavily.

"We need to find some cover!" he shouted as he ducked under a Spear of Darkness.

Gwyn reached into her bag and pulled out a seed. "Way ahead of you!" She flicked it into the walls. "Accelerated Growth!" The seed erupted in light and extended outward to form a wall of sharp thorns. "That'll only slow him down! We need to pick up the pace!" Flint took a deep breath and attempted to endure another stretch of running as they escaped their opponent.

Floatzel growled as the wall of vines converged around him, attempting to trap him inside. "I have no time for this. Ring of Shadows!" The black ring appeared under his feet and erupted upward, tearing through the vines and giving him an opening to escape.

He jumped out and walked down the street with a sinister grin. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Flint and Gwyn were hiding behind a dumpster, keeping quiet as he walked by. Once he was out of earshot, the Flareon took a moment to take a breather. "Man…I need to work on my stamina…"

"Any ideas to take him out permanently?" Gwyn asked as she peeked over the dumpster.

He took one long breath and exhaled. "Well…removing the shadow that's inhabiting him would be a start, but we need Wes for that. We may need to slow him down first."

The Mew smirked. "Slow him down, you say? Well, I can probably handle that." She cracked her knuckles. "I still want to give this guy the beating of the lifetime."

Flint shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. His attacks could kill a Pokémon in an instant. Your Legendary blood might protect you, but I'm not sure for how long. We need a strategy to take him on."

"Well, do you have any ideas?" she asked as she continued to look over the dumpster. She could hear the possessed Pokémon smashed down more buildings. She clenched her teeth a bit, angry that he was destroying homes just for the heck of it.

"I may have one idea." She looked back at him. "I'm not much of a fighter, but I know a few spells that are meant to trick or counter my opponents." He smiled. "I'll be the defense and you can be the offense."

She blinked, then smiled. "Alright. Just tell me the plan and I'm on board!"

Floatzel kicked through another building, sending it to the ground. "Come on out before I turn this place into a barren wasteland!" He didn't get any responses. "Very well." He looked in the direction Wes and Ella should still be fighting. He could see shadows be kicked over buildings, followed by rays of light. He smirked and aimed a Final Nightfall in that direction, hoping the two runts he has been chasing are there.

"Final…" The attack crackled with darkness. "Night…" The orb shrunk, focusing itself into a beam. "Fa-"

He felt a kick in the back of his neck, canceling his spell. He quickly turned and saw Gwyn, smugly smirking. She backflipped off him, kicking him in the jaw as well. He stumbled back and created his shadow blades. However, instead of charging after her, he added their power into a move his host knew: Razor Wind.

Darkness built up around and he fired an array of shadow blades, soaring through the air. Gwyn took her whip and slashed through them with quick movements.

Floatzel used this as distraction to run at her. "I got you now!" He connected his blade to her neck and sliced right through her. He smirked cheerfully, thrilled be finally managed to kill the runt that has been causing him so much trouble. It was…surprisingly easy…

His eyes widened as Gwyn's body shattered into nothing like glass. He skidded to a halt and looked around. "An illusion?"

A slash swiped at his neck, knocking him forward. He turned around and saw an entire army of Gwyns, holding their whips with smug expressions. "Pay attention, buster," they all spoke. "Don't want to make this too easy, do ya?"

He snarled, showing off his sharp teeth before rushing at them with fury in his eyes. One by one, he sliced through them, shattering into nothing. He felt a slash at his back and sliced the one behind him, but it shattered too. Whip slashes nailed him from all sides. They were all whipping him, but he could tell there was only one whip hitting him. The rest were throwing off his senses.

Growling with anger, he wildly slashed at the ones around him, hitting nothing but illusions. "Where. Are. You?!"

Sitting safely away from the battle, Flint was in a meditative position with his eyes closed, casting the illusion around Floatzel. Gwyn was tactically keeping her distance from the angry, possessed Pokémon while also whipping him at her weapon's near maximum length.

She smiled at Flint. For someone who's only decent at offensive combat, it's clear to her why he calls himself a supporter. He has a spell to help his teammates for any situation. He truly is an amazing friend.

Floatzel roared and sent a shockwave of darkness over the clones. Gwyn didn't react in time and was knocked into a wall. The blast hit Flint as well, canceling the spell.

The possessed weasel growled. The slash marks on his body healed. He clenched his fist and walked over to Gwyn. "You…are going to pay for that." She looked up at him with panic in her eyes. He raised his fist and threw it down at her.

The environment turned monochrome. Floatzel's fist was inches from hitting Gwyn's face while the Mew had a look of worry in her eyes as she watched the fist come flying at her.

Flint groaned as he walked over to them. He grabbed Gwyn as a wash of color appeared over her. She blinked, her nerves spiked on adrenaline as the fist stood inches from her face. She looked around and saw the dull color around her before looking up at the Flareon, who was sweating. "Flint?"

"Can't…talk…need to…concentrate…"

Gwyn stared at him for a moment longer before her panicked expression turned into a vicious snarl. "This guy is going to get it…" Flint wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to keep time frozen and he was hallucinating or Gwyn's eyes were actually losing the bright red they usually adorned, turning to a much darker shade. "Flint, keep time frozen for a bit longer, alright?"

He wasn't sure what she was planning, but he wasn't going to argue. "O-Okay, but hurry!"

She nodded and ran around the perimeter of the destroyed grounds. She stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out a handful of seeds. Using her thumb, she flicked them into the ground like a gun. She was quick and efficient in spreading the deadly seeds around the field. She made sure to cover the large space for her plan to take effect.

Flint sweated, collapsing onto his side. He didn't drop the spell, keeping it up for as long as he can. He doesn't normally keep time frozen for this long, so he's hoping Gwyn finishes up with her plan soon.

Thankfully, his wish came true as Gwyn flicked the last of her seeds. "Alright, drop it!"

Color returned to the environment, along with movement. Floatzel's fist resumed smashing into the spot Gwyn once laid at. His eyes widened. In a flash, Gwyn disappeared from his line of sight. "Where did she…?" He heard a thud and glanced over at Flint, who was breathing heavily. He smirked. "I see now…" He walked over to the exhausted Flareon, raising a shadow blade.

Flint took some deep breaths to calm his fast beating heart. A shadow loomed over him, making him look up warily. A blade made up of darkness was in his line of sight. _Can't…get up…_

"A spell to freeze time? Haven't seen one of those in quite some time. Now I see how you escaped my shadows last time." His smirk stretched. "Too bad in exhausts your magic aura faster."

Flint bared his teeth and growled. "You won't win."

"Don't kid yourself, brat!" He sliced through Flint, but ended up shattering another illusion. He growled lightly. "Of course…"

"Hey, shadow boy!" He snapped his head at Gwyn, who stood confidently with her arms crossed. "Your fight is with me."

He canceled his shadow blade and chuckled. "Very well." He snapped his fingers, summoning several Spears of Darkness around him, each pointed at Gwyn. "Spear of Darkness: Dusk Rain!" He flicked his hand forward and sent the spears right at her.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her hands, waiting for them to get closer. Once they were, she slammed her palms down. "Accelerated Growth: Grand Forest Summoning!"

The ground exploded around her, forming large hunks of wood and vines. The spears pierced through them, but they were growing so fast that it made it difficult to fire all the way, effectively destroying them.

Floatzel glared, then stumbled as the ground shook. Wood tore through the concrete and rose high in the air. The ground under him gave way and ascended him into the air on a large twisted trunk. He sunk his claws into it to keep himself steady. He looked down to see he was rising above the city, reaching as high as two hundred feet or higher.

He looked back at the collection of plant life in front of him. It had formed into a bunched up forest. The trees were bunched together, giving very little spaces to climb through. But he knew the Mew was inside, meaning he'll have to cut his way through. He activated his shadows blade and sliced through the trees, making a path for him to enter.

 _A bunch of seeds made this?_ He was starting to see just how dangerous this Mew was. All the more reason to kill her, of course. Problem is, he has no idea where she might be. Not to mention he still doesn't know the extent of her magic. He'll need to destroy her quickly.

He stopped on a branch and held his arms out. "One Final Nightfall should do the trick."

A vine snapped at his back and knocked him off the branch. Shadow wings formed on his back and stopped his fall, but was immediately kicked from the vine swinging Mew he was looking for.

He growled and fired shadow blades at her. Gwyn took her whip and slashed through all of them, before wrapping the weapon around his ankle and slamming him against a tree.

She landed on a branch. "You can't beat me here, Floatzel. Plants follow and obey my magic aura. I can turn this whole forest against you."

He smirked widely and glared at her. "You think I'm afraid of trees?!" He lunged off the trunk. "I can burn this whole place to the ground without a second thought! Flame of Darkness!" He fired a streak of black flames from his hand.

Gwyn jumped off the branch and fell, avoiding the spell. She wrapped her vine whip around a branch and swung off it, flying back up and kicking him in the gut. He endured the hit and grabbed her tail. He socked her in the gut and backhanded her across the forest.

She flew in a daze for a moment before shaking it off and snarling. She wrapped her whip around a tree and slowed her momentum by spinning around it. She landed and glared up. A barrage of shadow spears came flying at her. She held her left hand up and snapped her fingers.

A huge branch swung and slammed down on the spears. It then swung at the possessed Floatzel. He jumped over it. The force of the trunk toppled the tree he was standing on. He landed on the branch and ran along the side, then jumped off towards Gwyn.

"Spear of Darkness: Dusk Rain!" He rained down shadow spears a second time. Gwyn jumped away from them and swung behind a tree.

Floatzel landed and raced over. He could sense her aura, just behind the tree. He'll use his shadow blades and cut straight through, along with her head. _Time to die, little Mew!_ He swung his blades into the tree, cutting through.

"Plant Assimilation!"

He felt he sliced through something shaped like a body, but something felt off about it. As the top half of the tree he cut toppled over, he saw a wooden body in place of the magic aura he originally felt. He narrowed his eyes and inspected it. It almost looked like Gwyn turned into wood.

"Plant Assimilation…" he muttered, remembering the spell she casted. His eyes widened. "Oh crud…" He got into a defensive stance and scanned the area. She fused into the trees, meaning she could be anywhere.

"Clever idea, using the trees to hide." He smirked. "But all I need to do is burn you to ash!" He fired shadow flames at the plants, catching them in the black flames of destruction. "Burn, little Mew, burn!"

A sharp blade of wood formed around his neck. His eyes shrunk as he felt the magic aura behind him. Gwyn had risen from the ground, her body taking the texture and appearance of the trees. Her right arm had taken the shape of a large wooden blade, sharpen neatly.

"I told you…" she whispered into his ear. "The plants obey me. They trust me. They know you're the enemy. Everything here is connected. You'll never beat me."

He loosened up a bit and smirked. "Why are you so determined to beat me?"

"Isn't it obvious? To stop a monster like you from harming everyone who lives here. You've caused a great deal of destruction ever since you got here and, now, I'm putting an end to it."

It started out as a low chuckle. Then it went into an irritating laugh. It ended with a cackle. Gwyn clenched her teeth as the Floatzel howled in laughter, as if what she said was nothing more than a joke. Was this funny to him? She had a blade up to his neck!

He laughed, more and more, seemingly with no end. Being a shadow, he found the idea of heroism to be a delightful combination of amusing and pathetic. Hearing this Mew say it was too much for him.

He calmed down enough, stifling through some laughs, to speak. "You really think I believe that crap? Please, I know there's more to this than some simple act of heroism!" Her throat tightened as he continued.

"While you may be doing this to protect everyone, I know for a fact you want something more. You want this whole city to believe your mother isn't a witch. You're unleashing all your anger out on me because of all the frustration you've endured throughout your miserable life."

"How do you know she's…?"

"Not that hard to put two and two together. We're shadows, missy. We can sense negative emotions. We live off of it. It's why we caused mayhem and destruction. As a fuel source for us…and for our entertainment!" He threw his head back, laughing for a minute. Gwyn felt her eye twitched as he went on and on with that irritating laughter.

"Just look at you! You're already snapping! You're willing to go on a blood crazed manslaughter just to eliminate me!" He took noticed of her dark red eyes. She was losing it. "Go ahead, kill me! You know you want to! You've been holding back so much anger against those who've berated your family name for so long! Let go of the restraints and strike this body down! Kill me, right here and now! Rid yourself of this frustration and take it all out on me! Do it! DO IT!"

Her eye was twitching erratically, breathing strong, rapid breaths. She wanted him to shut up so badly. She wanted to sink this blade into his throat and end his rambling.

"What's taking you so long? Kill me! Don't you want to end the torment?!" He laughed madly. "Don't resist! Give in to the bloodlust! Show everyone that you won't take the lies against your mother any longer!"

A thick layer of silence covered the air around them. He could sense the blade leaving his neck and rising above her head. She was getting ready to bring it down on top of him. He grinned sadistically. Only his host will die from the attack. Once she kills him, he'll leave this body and take over hers while she's in her angered state.

Having the power of a Mew would not only please his master, Nightmare, but it will please his mighty leader, the Shadow King. He'll kill the Eeveelutions and they'll soon retrieve the map, then the Idol of Origins. Everything was going according to plan.

The blade came down. Victory was theirs.

"…you really think you got me, didn't you?"

The blade stopped just inches from his neck. His eyes widened. She didn't do it?! He couldn't sense her negativity. It was dropping quickly. What happened to all her hate and frustration?!

He slowly turned around and looked at her eyes. They were brightening back up to their usual inviting, bright red. Only, in his eyes, they were anything but inviting. They had the intent to win, not kill.

Her bladed hand morphed into a large hand and slammed into him. She pushed him up against a tree and held him in place, fusing the wood into the tree. Her body shifted back to flesh and fur. She removed her hand from the wood and rubbed her wrist.

She chuckled. "Lost my head there for a second. That would have been messy."

He glared angrily and flailed in the wooden trapped. His arms were pinned down, he couldn't cast any spells. "How are you so calm?! You were ready to kill me on the spot!"

"Yes, I was." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you really think this is the first time I've lost my head?" She closed her eyes with a scowl. "I've dealt with people who claimed my mother was evil. A child shouldn't have to hear such awful things about their parent. It made me sick. All I ever wanted was to shut them up for good. Make it so they'd never dishonor my mother ever again.

"But, I've learned to control myself. I was taught to be kind, to help others, to not give in to anger. My mother taught me…my mentor taught me…they told me to never let hateful thoughts cloud my judgment. To never let them make my decisions. I may give into my anger once in a while, but I'll never let my hatred guide me."

Floatzel snarled and thrashed in the wooden trap. "You will all die! The shadows will win in the end! The Idol of Origin will be ours!"

She walked over and got up in his face, smirking. "And I'll be there to stop you." She flicked his forehead. "And my friends, too." She retracted her hand as he snapped his teeth at it. "Heh, feisty. You need to chill." She stepped back and jumped down, falling for a few seconds before landing on the ground and running out of the forest.

Floatzel activated his shadow blade and made an attempt to cut through his trap.

Gwyn ran out and found Flint propped up against the wall. He seemed to be looking better. "Flint!"

"Gwyn!" He met her halfway. "Are you okay?"

She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "Well, duh! It'll take more than that guy to break me!"

He smiled. "I figured."

"Hey, didn't you say you knew a Magnification Ring spell"

"Uh, yeah?"

She pulled out a seed and used her growth spell. It grew into a flash freeze flower. "Care to lend me a paw?"

He smirked and nodded. He faced the forest and clapped his paws together. "Magnification Ring x3!" Three orange rings formed in front of him, aimed at the forest.

Gwyn walked in front of Flint and absorbed the flower into her glove. She pulled on her glove a bit before aiming her two fingers at it. "I said he needed to chill and that's exactly what he's going to do." Her smirk grew. "Scorching Winter!" A blue beam fired from her fingertips. Entering through the Magnification Rings, the beam increased in size and power, engulfing the top half of the forest.

Floatzel eventually cut his way out of the wood and kicked the rest of it off. "When I get my hands of that Mew, I'm going to…" His peripherals picked up a blue light coming from his left. He turned and frowned. "That rotten, little-" He crossed his arms as the beam engulfed around him.

Gwyn kept steady of the beam as she slowly lowered the angle, wanting to cover the entire forest in ice. Flint stood back. He could feel the harsh cold aura it gave off. It looked freezing to the touch.

She finally ended the spell and blew on her smoking fingers. The forest was covered, from top to bottom, in ice. It gave off a steam like mist. Flint went up to touch it, but the Mew grabbed his ankle before he could. "I wouldn't recommend it. I told you, 'hotter than the flames of Hell'."

He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

She smiled sweetly before narrowing her eyes on the ice. "Now then, if my hunch is correct, the weak spot should be right…" She took her whip and slashed a spot on the ice. "…there!"

Cracks popped up from the slash and spread across the rest of the large mountain of ice. Cracks reached within it, breaking through the trees. Once it reached the top, it shook uncontrollably before shattering into pieces. Flint placed a barrier around them as ice and wood rained down on them.

He dropped the barrier once the rain shower of debris stop. Wood and ice were scattered everywhere. They stepped through it as they looked for the possessed Floatzel. Though, looking at the wood and how it was broken down, Flint couldn't help but ask.

"We didn't…break him, did we?" he asked nervously.

Her eyes darted left and right, with an awkward grin stretching across her lips. "Um…of course not."

They stopped to see a frozen Floatzel laying on the ground, standing in a defensive stance.

She laughed nervously. "S-See? I told you! He's still intact!"

Flint smiled. "Never doubted you for a moment." He walked over to the frozen Pokémon.

Gwyn laughed sheepishly with a sweatdrop. _Oh thank Arceus, I thought I actually killed someone!_ She never used that spell on a living Pokémon prior to the battle, so it was quite the surprise, and relief in her case, that he was still alive.

She took her whip and broke through the ice, releasing him. He collapsed to the ground and shivered as steam came off his body. It was such an uncomfortable mixture of cold and burning.

He glared up at them. "Y-Y-You!"

She glared and kicked him across the face. "Shut up. Release your hold on this Pokémon before I force you out."

He grinned sadistically and rose to his feet. "I will continue fighting until my last breath, Pokémon!" He raised his fin, engulfing it in shadows. "You will succumb to the might of the shadows!" Flint and Gwyn got into attack stances as he laughed.

"Lumios Storm!" His vision was immediately over taken by a flash of light, along with a fierce barrage of light arrows. They blasted him against the ground and continued to rain down on him. They jabbed at his body, exploding point after point around him.

The Flareon and Mew turned around and saw a ball of light spinning in the air, shooting the powerful spell. Ella walked up to, covered in scratches and dirt. "Sup you two."

They smiled. "Boy, are we happy to see you!" Flint exclaimed.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "We would have been here sooner, but those shadows are pretty hard to put down permanently."

The shower of light arrows eventually ceased its ruthless assault. The light dissipated and revealed Wes, who was in a similar state as Ella. He landed next to them and tipped his hat. "Hey! What'd I miss?"

The smoke rising out of the crater he formed cleared away, revealing a badly beaten Floatzel. He panted heavily, trying his best to move. Every inch of his being ached with pain. He tried healing the injuries, but he only managed heal halfway. The repeated beatings he took throughout the battel. Wes was the final straw. He overtaxed his healing factor. He couldn't hold his grip over the Floatzel any longer.

"You…are a worthy opponent, Mew," he spoke softly, too injured to speak loudly.

Gwyn crossed her arms and glared. "I'd say the feeling is mutual, but I don't hold you in the same light."

He smirked weakly. "Understandable…" He darted his eyes at Wes. "You…"

The Umbreon narrowed his eyes. "Who is the Shadow King? We know he's laying within someone. Tell us who he has possessed."

He chuckled maliciously, coughing as a result. Black wisps seeped out of his mouth. He was losing his hold. "Why ruin the surprise, Ravenfield? It's much more fun to see you squirm for answers." He took a moment to breathe. "…a Ravenfield…a Ravenfield…he keeps uttering that name…"

The four friends looked at each other in concern. It sounded like this Shadow King knew of Wes and Flint's family.

"He wants you…you both…dead…by any means necessary…soon…you will all die…" His cheeks puffed out and he expelled black mist from his mouth like a geyser. They stepped back and waved it away. The mist evaporated into the sunlight. The shadow has died.

They looked back down at the Floatzel. His color reverted back to its normal appearance. His eyes slowly opened. His ears were ringing. "Ugh…what happened?" His eyes widened as he felt a great deal of pain overtake him. "WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BODY?!" His movements only made it worse.

The group sweatdropped at his thrashing. _What a baby._ Gwyn pulled out a potion and threw it down near his face. The pink mist filled his nostrils and knocked him out. "I better give him something before he kills himself." She reached into her bag and pulled out a second potion. She jumped down into the crater and fed it to him.

Wes smiled down at her. "Man, she was amazing. Did you see those spells she used? She's like a freakin' strategist! A-And that freeze spell! Oh man, that was so cool!" His eyes shimmered gleefully, replaying the memory in his head over and over again.

Ella patted his head, chuckling. "Never change, Wes. But I can't help but agree. Gwyn really knows how to hold her own in battle. It would be nice to have her along with us."

"Well, that's not impossible." They turned to Flint, who smiled a bit. "Before the whole museum attack, Gwyn and I were talking. I actually asked her if she wanted to join us on our quest."

Wes' eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He nodded. He grinned. "Did she say yes?!"

"Err…not exactly. I didn't get a proper answer from her before I rushed over here."

"Well, she should! She would make an awesome teammate!"

Gwyn listened intently as she finished giving Floatzel the potion. She felt a smile crawl up on her face. Flint may have said they would be fine with it, but hearing it personally made her happier.

Her gaze turned towards the destroyed city and that's when she frowned. All these people…they've lost so much from the battle. She would love to go on a journey, but she didn't want to leave everyone after what just happened. It would be selfish for her to leave them like this. It could take months before the city is restored.

Then there was her mother's shop. It was the only thing she had left of her. It was her home. How could she leave it? She grew up in that shop. It meant a lot to her, good or bad times.

"Gwyn?" She looked up at them. Wes smiled. "I know you were listening to us."

She blinked, then gave a sad smile. "Guys…I would love to join you…but I can't leave everyone like this. It'll take a while to repair the city after what happened. I just don't have the heart to leave. Not like this. Plus…I couldn't part with leaving my mother's shop."

They frowned a bit, especially Flint. They've really gotten to know the Mew in the short amount of time they've been here. Flint felt he bonded with her the most. It was going to be hard to say goodbye.

She raised her hands a bit with a small smile. "B-But, don't worry! I'll work on the potion to fix your map and you can get started on your quest. I made a promise to help you all and I'm going to fulfill that promise. You have my word."

The Eeveelutions looked at each other. They looked like they were having a silent conversation with each other. It looked spooky to the Mew.

They ended it with a nod and looked back at her. "Well," Wes began, "I guess we're gonna have to stay behind, too."

Her eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"We're just as responsible for this mess as the shadows are. We feel obligated to help out as well."

"But…what about the idol? Don't you need to find it as soon as possible?"

Ella shrugged. "Well, it's not like it's going to get up and walk away. We're the only ones with the map, so they can't get to it as long as we have it."

"You…you guys don't have to do that…"

Flint shook his head with a smile. "Gwyn, we insist. We'll stay around for a week and help clean up. Finding the idol is important, but Ella has the right idea. We're the only ones with clarification on how to find it."

"You guys would really do that?" she asked, still unable to believe they're being so generous.

Wes smiled. "Hey, we always help people in need. And, right now, an entire city needs help. We WANT to help." Flint and Ella nodded in agreement.

She stared at them, amazed. Never before has she met such…considerate Pokémon in her life. It was astonishing that there were others who would go out of their way to lend a hand. And, with the state of the city, they needed all the help they could get.

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you…just…thank you…"

The Umbreon waved it off. "That's what friends do. Now come on, we got to tell everyone that the battle's over. We have a LOT of work to do."

She chuckled. "Right. Follow me." She led them to the shelter.

* * *

Nightmare had left the city a long time ago, as the battle increased in intensity. His pawn has failed him. And now he had to confront his leader about it. It was a task that he wasn't willing to go through, but it was his job to do so.

He bowed to the orb floating over him, revealing an image of the notorious Shadow King. _"Nightmare…report, now."_

"My master, please forgive me. We were in the process of retrieving the map, but we were overwhelmed by the treasure hunters, along with a Mew who assisted them in the fight."

The Shadow King leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. _"A Mew?"_

"Yes. She…possessed extraordinary magical capabilities. A pawn I had a shadow possess was defeated by her incredible use of magic.

" _Hmm…"_ He scratched his chin in thought. _"A Mew…"_

"We also learned of another piece of information. As it turns out, the map was coated in a potion to hide the whereabouts of the keys. This Mew is a potion maker who is assisting them with restoring it."

" _Is that so?"_ The Shadow King clasped his hands together, appearing to be in deep thought.

"We shall plan our second attack on them, sir. Once the rest of my troops get here, we shall strike while they are injured. We will reclaim the map for our own."

" _No."_

Nightmare blinked in confusion. "No?" He raised his arms in protest. "B-B-But, my master, reconsider! We have them weakened. We might not be able to get another chance like this again."

The Shadow King glared through his mask. _"How foolish are you, Nightmare?"_ The spirit's eyes widened in shock. _"I can't say I blame you, seeing as you've been asleep for hundreds of years. Allow me to elaborate._

" _Do you know why the keys were never found? It's because they've been hidden in secret locations that could only be discovered from sheer luck alone. That map is the only guide to the keys. Then lays the second problem. Even if you find it…"_ He leaned forward a bit. His mask's lenses gleamed sinisterly. _"You'd still need to get pass the one who swore to protect it."_

Nightmare looked down. "But sir…"

" _Your forces were defeated by a group of treasure hunters. Take into consideration…who you might be facing if you were to locate that key."_ He leaned back in his seat. _"I'm well aware of the keys being separated. It's the guardians you must look out for. They will kill you on sight."_

"So…what do we do?"

"… _let them find the keys. Stalk them from a distance, if you must. Keep an eye on them. If and when you see an opportunity to purloin a key, you take it. Let them handle the hard part of getting passed the guardian."_

The shadow spirit grew a smirk. "My master…you truly are a cunny mastermind." He bowed. "Very well, we shall not interfere until we see fit."

" _Make sure of it."_ The call ended and the orb dropped into Nightmare's hands.

He looked back down at the ruins of the city. With a short, evil chuckle, he backed away into the shadows, vanishing from sight.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ch.12: Reflecting on the Past! Let the Journey Begin!**_

Many homes were lost in the Marble Stone City battle, leaving a path of destruction from the fight. Some possessions were tattered and broken while others were scorched to ash. Restoring the city to its former glory would take months and lots of hard work. Fortunately, the citizens of Marble Stone City were more than ready.

Upon seeing the destruction when the first reached the surface, they couldn't help but feel sadden by the loss of their homes. They were at least fortunate no lives were lost in the battle. Still, seeing their city turned to rubble wasn't that surprising after hearing the chaos below ground. They were certain the city would be in a state such as this upon resurfacing. They knew the damages would be severe.

Even with the destruction, it didn't damper their pride. They knew they had a lot of work ahead of them if they wanted this city back in order. There was no room for slacking. They were going to repair this city, enduring the backbreaking labor and countless nights they must spend to do so.

As the week rolled by, everyone contributed in some way to keep things moving. Wes helped with clean up duty, using his various amulets and magic to make the process go by faster. Flint helped with organizing the plans, devising schedules for who should do what and when. It kept things in order and allowed for a steady flow of teamwork. Ella contributed to making meals for everyone. It was a tiring process since she was making food for practically an entire city, but she was rewarded with the grateful thanks and appreciation, allowing her to keep moving.

Gwyn was busy with making potions and mixtures to help with repairing the homes. Not all the homes were destroyed, so some people had to offer their houses for other to reside in or had to sleep outside. Since they didn't have the proper equipment, like wood and cement, to repair the homes, these potions will act as substitutes.

She was relieved her mother's shop was still intact. A few things here and there fell over from the shockwaves, an unavoidable fate, but most of her equipment still stood. And she was even more relieved the map restoration potion wasn't spilt. That would have been a disaster. She finished making it near the end of the week and they planned on soaking the map on the day the Eeveelutions prepare to leave.

It was the last day of the week. They were getting their stuff together and preparing to set out on their journey once they head over to the shop. Other than helping with the cleanup, they were also planning out the rest of their journey.

Flint held out a map of Mysto and spread it out in front of them. "Alright, we're not sure where the map could take us, so we need to be prepared for anything." He held up his money bag. "That means buying the necessary equipment to traverse any possible harsh terrain."

Wes waved it off with a calm smile. "Relax, bro. This isn't my first rodeo. I've traveled to some pretty harsh areas. This won't be any different."

"Yes, but you weren't looking for such important artifacts." He dragged his paw around on the map. "Any one of these areas might have the key. To stay hidden for so long, they're heavily guarded and protected. We cannot underestimate our enemy."

Ella rubbed her chin. "Ten keys…and how long would this take?"

"If we consider the possibility of traveling through outrageous areas in the various zones, could take us a year or two, at best."

Wes smiled widely and rubbed his paws together. "One long adventure…excitement!"

The Flareon sighed. "And that's only going off the assumption we survive."

Ella scoffed jokingly. "Are you denying our skills? We took on a whole army of shadows and survived."

"From what I read about the shadows, that was just a sample of their forces. They can replicate themselves, making it increasingly difficult to put them down." He picked up his backpack and rummaged through it. "Wes' Lumios Storm spell may have helped us, but now we're aware these things are capable of possession. If they takeover a powerful magic user, we're gonna be in some serious trouble."

The Umbreon narrowed his eyes. "Meaning I need to learn new spells to combat any possible threats?"

"Precisely."

"Okay, so then what about making money? The bits we have now can only support us for so long."

Flint smirked. "Really? You need my advice on making money? You're clearly in charge of that department."

He shrugged. "Hey, I've been in a slump for a while."

The Flareon reached out and patted his back. "You kidding me? If anyone can get us some bits, it's you, bro."

Wes smiled a bit at the comment. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now then…" He rolled up the map. "We can't stop for anything until night comes. We'll either camp out or stay at a hotel or lodge."

"I have no problem with that!" Wes exclaimed.

"Then we better start heading over to Gwyn's shop so we can get started." He stood up.

Ella sighed. "It's still a shame she doesn't want to come along with us."

Flint froze halfway putting on his backpack. He looked down with a solemn expression. She did want to come along with them, but repairing the city came first above her wants. That, and he knew she couldn't part with her mother's shop. She has only been in one environment her entire life. It would be hard for her to leave somewhere so familiar.

She didn't know what she might get herself into coming along with them. All she knew were the little things she taught herself over the years, such farming and basic cooking. Yet she was also socially inept. If she were on her own, she could easily get swindled if she wasn't careful. It was the same real world experience they had to learn, especially Wes.

They could teach her how to survive on a journey. She already knows how to hold her own in a fight, and she can make a wide variety of potions to assist her.

Flint couldn't help but feel sad about it. He felt he bonded well with the Mew over the week. They had a unique interested in learning new things. He'd even taken a much greater interest in potion making after seeing hers.

He really wished she could come, but he didn't want to force her to join. It was just going to be hard to say goodbye.

The Flareon finally spoke. "Maybe we can stop by here every so often to see how she's doing."

"True…" Wes muttered. He sighed and shook his head. "We better start heading over."

They gathered their belongings and made their way to the Belladonna Potion Shop.

* * *

Pots and flasks littered the Mew's shop as she was hard at work brewing together potions. Gwyn has been hard at work making makeshift cement and making lumber with her magic. It seemed like a tiring process, but it didn't slow her down one bit. She was perfectly fine with doing some backbreaking labor. She does it on a daily basis. Actually cleaning up the place, however…eh, she'll do that later.

She checked the time. Her friends will be here soon with the map. She walked over to her fridge and retrieved the pot of glowing blue liquid. If she did everything correctly, this should remove the potion effects around the map, allowing the pathway to the keys to be revealed.

She stared into the liquid, seeing her reflection bouncing back at her. She wondered what kind of adventures the Eeveelutions would get into. Perhaps epic chases from bandits or battle a battalion of pirates. A perilous quest with twist and turns, constant danger at every corner, and sheer thrills mashed with the company of friends by her side. It would be a dream come true for her.

She sighed at the thought. Even if it all sounded tempting, she couldn't put up with the idea of leaving the place she was born in. This was her home. Could she really leave it all behind after everything she has been through?

Taking on an army of shadows and a possessed Floatzel would make one think she was brave enough to survive, but it wasn't bravery that was holding her back. It was her memories that held her back.

Her mother, that horrible witch, this shop…everything. She went through her childhood here and only here. She never traveled anywhere, never had any friends (save for the Eeveelutions), and, as they've pointed out many times, she wasn't socially adept. She doesn't know if she can go on an outstanding adventure without the worries of failing in the long run. All her knowledge came from living in this shop.

Maybe she was putting too much pressure on herself. Still, even then, she didn't want to leave these people on their own after the ordeal they've been through. It wouldn't sit well with her conscience.

Her friends understood, of course. She knew they were a little glum about it. She was, too. They were her first real friends and it made her happy. She was going to miss them deeply.

She sighed and rested her head in her folded arms. She scanned her eyes around the room. "I don't want to leave everything behind…"

A knock bounced off her door. She squeaked and jumped a few feet in the air, slipping over scattered paper on the floor. Stars spun around her head in a daze. A second series of knocks snapped her awake. She picked herself up and raced over to the door, carefully stepping over everything.

She swing the door open and greeted the friendly smiles of the Eeveelutions with a smile of her own. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Gwyn," Wes greeted first. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, good. Fine. Great! Excellent!" Her smiled stretched widely. Maybe a bit too wide. They blinked in confusion and slight concern. She sighed and lowered the facial expression to a sheepish one. "I've been trying to catch up on sleep…"

Flint chuckled. "With you working hard, I can't blame you. May we come in?"

"Of course! Step inside!" She stepped out of the way and let them through.

Immediately stepping foot inside, they took in the state it was in. Scattered materials everywhere and stacks of lumber lying off to the side. Even more equipment was laying on the ground. It was more disorganized than when they first came here. "Whoa…you really are busy."

"You don't know the half of it. Using my magic to make wood gets exhausting, so I had to make some growth potions. Doesn't work as fast, but definitely easier." She bent down and scooped some stuff up. "A few people will be coming by to pick them up."

"I still can't believe everyone is cooperating to restore the city," Ella muttered.

Flint smiled. "You can't blame them. This was their home. They feel obligated to restore it, like Gwyn."

Wes smiled. "That's pretty cool."

"I still can't believe how well everyone is reacting to my appearance…" Gwyn mentioned in slight disbelief.

As expected from when they got everyone out of the shelter, they were caught off guard by who Gwyn was, even after seeing her throw her cloak off. What came as a shock to her was how they didn't do the things she expected them to do, like kidnap her for some ritual or something. They were in awe, but were respectful as well.

It kind of made her realize she was overreacting a bit about her trust issues. To think she actually thought these people wanted to use her for some deadly ritual was absurd. They were very calm about it once she got to explain her relation with Clara. It became easier to talk to everyone after that.

"Well, I doubt anyone wants to attack you after that beat down you gave the shadows!" Wes exclaimed with a gleeful smile.

She chuckled. "You got a point there."

"So, back to the matter at hand…" He reached into his bag and pulled out the map. "Is the potion ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Hand it over." He passed the map over to her and she led them to the back, where the bubbling, blue potion sat.

She got some safety gloves on and a pair of tongs. She clamped them a few times before picking up the rolled up map with them. She raised it over the potion and, gently, dipped it down.

Nothing happened for the first moment. The room was filled with the sounds of bubbling. Gwyn pulled the tongs out and set them to the side as they waited for a reaction to occur. She tapped her fingers against the table while the Eeveelutions leaned in close in anticipation. The suspense was killing them.

A solid five minutes have passed before something happened. A rainbow of colors pierced through the blue liquid, taking the shape of the map inside. They smiled in excitement. It was working. The potion around the map was being dissolved.

Gwyn grabbed the tongs and dipped them into the potion to pick up the map. She pulled the dripping paper out and set it down on a mat. She took her gloves off and threw them into her sink before pulling out another piece of equipment.

It looked like a glue gun, but the back had an empty vial in it. Wes tilted his head. "What's that?"

"This is my mom's potion sprayer. It can turn a potion into a gaseous state. However, if you set it into reverse…" She flipped a switch and aimed it at the map. With a click of the trigger, it began sucking up the potion into a steady stream. The blue tint around the map slowly disappeared. No drop was left behind.

The empty vial in the device filled up with blue liquid. Once she was done. She pulled it out and shook it side to side with a wry smile. "Tada!"

They clapped lightly. "Very nice. Your mother was an inventor, too?"

She rubbed the back of her head. "Sort of. She made little things like this with some enchantments. Not sure why she made stuff like this, though. She had this for a long time from what she told me." She put it away. "Doesn't matter."

They set their attention on the map. Wes stepped forward and picked it up. It shook in his paws in anxiousness and excitement. This was the moment they've been waiting for.

"I…think I need a moment to take it all in…" he said as he took some breaths. He never got this excited over a single treasure hunt in his life. This was the adventure that was going to make his career. Once he opened this map, there was no turning back. His infectious curiosity will consume him with the desire to search high and low, to the ends of the planet, to find these keys. To find the Idol of Origin.

After calming himself, he slowly unraveled the map, with his friends looking over his shoulder with wide eyes.

No longer was the map blank. Instead, there were ten lights glowing off the surface. Orange, red, blue, green, yellow, purple, dark blue, silver, white, and black. Ten lights. Ten locations. Ten keys.

Wes' eyes shimmered as tears built up inside. "It's so…beautiful." He sniffled and covered his face. "I need another minute…" He collapsed on the ground and cried with joy.

Flint took the map from him, shaking his head with an awkward grin. _He can be embarrassing sometimes._ He laid the map flat across the table. "I can't believe we're seeing this with our own eyes. Do you know how many archeologists would kill to get this map? This is worth a fortune. This…This is a historical discovery. We, alone, have the location to one of the greatest artifacts ever created that was believe to be nothing more than a legend."

Gwyn looked over his shoulder. "Why are there different colors?"

"Hang on, I got this." They, along with Wes who calmed down, looked at Ella who was flipping through a mythology book. "Let's see…ah, Idol of Origin! Here it is!"

"When did you get a mythology book?" Wes asked.

"I found it in my bag. Hal must have gave it to us in case of something like this." She flipped through the first few pages. "Okay, according to 'legend'," she started, intentionally adding air quotes, "the Idol possessed great power over the states of the world. As such, it had to be locked away forever. Ten keys were created, the only thing capable of opening the entrance to the tomb.

"Each key represented a property of the world, what makes it up. The orange key represents Earth. Red is Fire. Blue is Water. Green is Life. Yellow is Lightning. Purple is Space. Dark Blue is Time. Silver is Metal. White is Power. And black is Darkness."

Flint rubbed his chin. "Getting a hold of those already sounds challenging."

"Originally, they were kept in unknown locations, hidden far from society. But, whoever our mystery guy is, apparently he found this 'unknown' location." She slammed the book shut. "All these years and one guy finds them. Not sure if I should be impressed or ashamed of the brilliant minds who made it their life goal to find this kind of stuff," she joked, snickering afterwards.

Wes shook his head. "In any case, we now have the locations." He looked at the map and scratched his head, realizing something. They had where the keys were, in terms of area. But they didn't have a specific location. "Uh…so which is closer?"

Flint tapped the map, hoping it worked like an enchanted map. The image swirled and showed a detailed landscape of their current location, with a red arrow in the position where the shop was. "It worked!" He messed around with it a bit, trying to assess their next trek. "The closest key is…the key of Earth."

"Where?"

He tapped on the key of Earth, giving the location. "Slab Blade Mountain." Wes' eyes widened.

"Well…that guy hid the key well…"

Gwyn tilted her head. "Uh…I'm lost here. Is there a problem?"

Ella explained, "Slab Blade Mountain has dangerous terrain. There are areas cut off from the public due to public safety. There have been reports of idiots trespassing in the middle of the night. They would either be found injured or lying dead in a field of jagged rocks."

The Mew gulped. "Sounds…uncomfortable." She looked at Flint. "Someone actually went through the trouble of putting it there?"

"If they wanted to keep it safe, then yes. And we're not even accounting for what's guarding it." He rubbed his forehead and groaned. "I can only imagine where the other keys are being kept."

"So, how far is Slab Blade from here?" Ella asked.

Wes took the map and looked it over. "Considering our position from Marble Stone City to Igneous Valley, taking into account the stops and breaks we will have to take, and if we kept an even pace, I say…two weeks."

"Two weeks…" she sighed. "Are we stocked up on food?"

"Not much. But there's a town we can stop by and pick some up. Along with the equipment we might need to traverse the mountains." He rolled up the map and put it away. He smiled brightly. His body jittered in eagerness. "I can't wait to start!"

Ella shook her head. "Then we better get going."

Gwyn smiled sadly. "Yeah…you guys do that…"

They turned toward the Mew and returned the expression. "Well…guess this is goodbye," Flint said.

"Yeah…"

Wes' smiled brightened a bit. "Hey, let's not think of this as a 'We'll never see you again and never come back' goodbye. More like a 'See ya real soon, buddy ol' pal' goodbye!"

Ella laughed at Gwyn's confused expression. "What he's saying is…we'll see each other again. Maybe down the road, we'll come back and see how progress is going down here."

She smiled. "Yeah…that would be nice. I hope you all visit again."

Ella wrapped her forelegs around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Take care, Gwyn." She hugged back.

"Same to you, Ella."

She stepped away, allowing Wes to give his goodbye. Gwyn squeaked as he threw his forelegs around her and hugged her tightly, pushing the air out of her. "I'm gonna miss you, Gwyn!" he cried, comedic tears streaming down his face. "I know it's only been a week, but you're an amazing friend! Please don't forget me!"

"Trust…me…I won't…" she choked out. She pushed him off and panted heavily. She shook her head and smiled. "Bye Wes."

He stepped away, wiping his tears away. Flint walked up to Gwyn and smiled lightly at her. "It's…been fun."

"Agreed." She rubbed her arm. "I've said this before, but…thank you for everything. For helping me open up. I don't think I'd be standing here like this if it weren't for you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You chose to come help us. You chose to expose your identity to fight the shadows. If I was in your shoes, I would have been cowering at the thought. You're very brave, Gwyn."

She smiled, then wrapped her arms around him, which he reciprocated. "Goodbye Flint."

"Goodbye Gwyn."

They soon separated and backed away from each other, smiling. Wes patted his brother's back. "We better hit the road."

They opened the door and gave one final wave to the Mew, who waved back. They shut the door behind them and made their way out of the city, saying goodbye to the bystanders who were repairing some buildings.

They reached the edge of the city and sighed, giving the place one last look. It was slow, but the place was looking cleaner compared to a week ago.

With that, they began their trek to Igneous Valley. To Slab Blade Mountain, they go.

* * *

An hour passed after she parted ways with the Eeveelutions. Gwyn had finished making the potions and lumber for today and decided to finally clean the place up. She kept tripping over everything and she doubt her head could take anymore abuse. Besides, she needed something to occupy her thoughts.

She started off with the room upstairs, which served as her bedroom. It was the only one in the shop. She used to share it with her mother when she was a kid. It made her smile a bit, remembering the good times they've had together.

She picked up some picture frames that fell of her nightstand and set them up. Glass shards from it littered the ground. She sighed and dusted them up. She dumped them into a bin and pushed it to the side.

She grabbed the picture and held it up to her face. A black and white photo of her and Clara. Gwyn was much smaller in the picture and wore clothes that looked too big for her. She didn't possess her long hair, looking like a normal Mew, even though under the black and white color was green fur. She had her tongue sticking out at the camera with one eye closed, smiling. Clara held the cute Mew in her arms with a happy expression of her own.

Gwyn ran her hand down the frame with a peaceful expression. This picture always kept her from losing her cool. Things may have been bad for most of her life, but there were some years that were worth remembering.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Clara walked around the shop, which was cleaner compared to the present. She had ash covering her face and narrowed eyes. She put her hands on her hips. "Young lady, where did you go?"_

 _She could hear the childish giggles of her daughter coming from somewhere around the living room. She scanned the room as she walked around, checking for any possible hiding spots._

 _The task proved to be simple upon seeing something wiggling from under the couch. A long, green tail. Clara raised a brow humorously. One could guess she was smirking as well. "I wonder where my mischievous little girl is," she said with an exaggerated tone. "Dearest me, wherever could she have gone?" She picked up a bucket. "Is she in here? No." She opened a drawer. "In here? Oh no, she isn't."_

 _Gwyn giggled from under the couch and backed up a bit. She watched her mother looking around, 'confused'. She was such a great hider. That's what her mommy told her._

 _Clara danced around the room with mock worry. "Oh, will I ever find her?!" With a devious glint in her eye, she swiftly reached under the couch and grabbed her tail. She squealed as she was pulled out and held in front of her mother, who chuckled. "Oh yes, I will."_

 _Gwyn giggled and wiggled around. "Hiya, Mommy!"_

" _Young lady, do you know what you did wrong?"_

" _Um…" She stuck her tongue out in thought. "I don't know." Clara pointed to her face, specifically the ash covering it. "OH! I made a messy!" she shouted, laughing with a cute squeak._

" _Oh yes, you made a messy." She rotated her up right and looked her in the eyes. "You're in trouble, missy."_

 _She frowned and whimpered. "Am I going to be punished?"_

" _Oh yes, you are." She set her down on the couch. "Your punishment…" She wiggled the tips of her leafy hands. "A thousand tickles of doom!" She lunged and tickled the Mew's sides._

 _She squealed and laughed out loud. She fell on her back and kicked the air. "N-N-NO!" She tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she was held down tightly. "I-I-I'm-HAHAHAHA-sorry!"_

" _Are you? Are you really?" she asked, laughing along with her._

" _Y-Y-Yes!" Tears stream down her face as she laughed harder._

 _Clara gave it some thought, then nodded. "Very well, you're forgiven." She stopped her tickling assault, but wrapped her arms around her and sat her down in her lap._

 _Gwyn let out the last of her laughter and wiped her tears away. She snuggled up to her mother. "Sorry about the mess."_

" _Oh, it's fine, no harm done." She rubbed her daughter's head. "Why were you messing with Mommy's equipment, anyway?"_

" _I wanted to be like you!" she exclaimed. "I want to make potions!"_

" _Oh, do you now?"_

" _Uh huh! I want to go around the world and help people like you did!"_

 _Clara's eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?"_

" _Um…" Her ears drooped. She smiled awkwardly. "Not because I was eavesdropping!"_

 _Clara shook her head, chuckling. She must have heard her when she was writing letters to her old friends. She had a habit of talking out loud when she did so. "Oh sweetie…those years are behind me now. Now I just help people in Marble Stone City."_

" _But I still want to be like you!"_

 _She looked away for a moment. "Sweetie…I'm not sure how I feel about you going out on your own."_

" _How come?"_

" _Well, for starters…your particular species is very uncommon. I wouldn't want you getting unwanted attention from corrupted Pokémon. It would make Mommy very worried."_

 _She pouted. "But I want to help people! I want to go outside!"_

 _She rubbed her cheek. "Maybe one day. But for now, I'm just not sure. I've…been through a lot before I had you, dearie. It's hard for me to trust anyone these days."_

" _Why?"_

" _Sometimes people can be very untrusting. You never know who might turn on you until it's too late." She bent down and nuzzled her cheek. "I promise you, one day, I'll show you the real world. But for now, Mommy just can't put up with that right now."_

" _Okay, Mommy…"_

 _Clara chuckled. "Don't give me that gloomy tone. Give me a smile before I tickle you again." She poked the Mew's sides._

 _She squeaked, before laughing. "Okay, I'm smiling! Don't tickle me!"_

" _That's my girl…" She hugged her close, rubbing her head. "That's my Little Rose…"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Gwyn set the frame down and resumed her cleaning. Those were the good times. No witches, no curses, no worries. Just her and her mother, together.

She reached under the wardrobe and picked out the trash hiding under it. She gagged upon pulling out a rotten banana peel. "Eww! When did I last eat this?!" She tossed it in the bin and shivered, wiping her hand on her sweater. "Gross, gross, gross…"

She reached under the wardrobe again, fearing what she might pull out this time. She grabbed something round and hard. She gagged. "I swear, if this is a stale donut…" She pulled it out, then tilted her head in confusion.

It was a golden, heart shaped locket, with a vine design engraved into it. She looked it over in curiosity. She doesn't remember seeing this before. Then again, with the state of shop, she misplaces a lot of things she has never seen before.

She pulled it out a bit more and saw the chain had an envelope attached to it. She unclipped it and pulled it off. She looked it over for an address, but there was none to be seen.

She pulled open the flap to check inside, but was interrupted by the knocking of the front door. The pickup crew was here. She stuffed the envelope and locket in her pocket and raced downstairs.

She jumped over some buckets and stopped in front of the door. She opened it up and was greeted by the Kangaskhan, Muk, and Slurpuff she met last week. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Hello, Ms. Bellodonna," the Muk greeted. "Is the wood ready?"

She stepped out of the way and gestured to the large piles. "Yep. Should be enough to fully repair two houses. I'll have more made later."

"Excellent." He made his way in and started grabbing them.

Gwyn looked at the Slurpuff. "How's your son doing?"

"He's doing fine. He was a bit shaken from the whole thing, but he's feeling much better."

"That's good to hear." She walked in and helped Muk.

"So, I saw those three travelers left today," Kangaskhan mentioned as she walked in.

"Oh yeah, they did. They had to get started on their journey."

"It was really sweet of them to help out for as long as they did." She picked up some wood and carried it out, throwing it into the large wagon they brought along. "Wish we could have thanked them before they left."

"I'm sure you can if…" She shook her head. "I mean, when they return."

"I'm surprised you're still here," Muk laughed as he shuffled passed her, carrying some wood out.

"Huh?" She tilted her head, confused.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying we want you to leave or anything. Just that with how chummy you were with them, we assumed you would have tagged along."

"Oh…I see." She scratched her head. "I mean, I considered it, but…I felt I needed to stay here and help you all out. There's a lot of work to be done and I can't let you all do everything on your own."

"Well, that's pretty sweet of you," Kangaskhan commented. "But you didn't have to do that for us."

"But I need to. This is my home, too. I feel responsible for its reconstruction just as much as you. Besides…" She looked up at the shop. "…I've never been anywhere outside this city. I wouldn't know where to start on a journey."

Muk set the wood down. "So you feel attached to this little city of ours?"

"In a way, yes. This is where I grew, even if I spent most of my time in my mother's shop." She ran her hand down the doorsill. "It would be difficult to part with it."

"You said you considered joining them, didn't you?" Slurpuff asked.

She sighed. "I mean…it would be nice to go on a journey. But…I'm not too sure."

The adults looked at each other with concerned expressions. Slurpuff walked up to her. "Dearie, do you really want to stay here? Is it because you want to help us or do you feel obligated to?"

"Um…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, I did deceive you all for years…"

"And you had a good reason as to why," she assured. "But, if you feel you have to stay here….you don't have to."

"But…"

"You said you wanted to go on a journey," Kangaskhan reminded. She gestured to the shop. "You can't do that if you restrict yourself to one area. The point of a journey is to explore and see new things."

She looked up at the shop. "But, I can't just leave this all behind."

Muk leaned against the wagon. "Hey, we all love this shop. The entire city would be glad to take care of it. It's like a piece of the family for us, too."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. "I…"

Slurpuff smiled. "Gwyn, was it?" She nodded. "How much do you know about your mother?"

"Not much…"

"Well Gwyn, your mother was a remarkable woman. She has actually traveled around Mysto, from what I've heard. She used to travel around in a group, similar to your friends. She learned to become a potion master because she learned new and different things from all the different zones. She didn't learn everything from just reading books. She learned from the world around her."

"She…She did?"

"Oh yeah," Muk stated. "Before she became reclusive, she would tell her customers about her travels. She went around to many different places and learned a lot about different methods of potion making."

"Didn't she tell that story about how she and her travel companions had to escape some bandits due to a mishap with her potion?" Kangaskhan asked.

"I think I remember that one…" Muk muttered.

Gwyn shook her head, placing a hand against it. "So…my mom used to be a treasure hunter?"

"Technically, yes."

She blinked. "Why hasn't she told me?"

"She probably wanted to tell you when you were older. Can't say I blame her. She can get busy with making potions and tends to lose her train of thought."

"But she always told me the world was dangerous."

"She was probably looking out for you. That's what mothers do," Slurpuff said with a shrug. "I'm not sure what she has been through, but she might have had a good reason."

Gwyn stepped back and looked down at her feet in thought. As she thought back, her mother never outright forbidden the idea of going on an adventure. She was only looking out for her. She was young at the time, so of course she would limit her freedom like that. Was she the one who overreacted?

She had to teach herself anything she needed to learn, but never life skills. Her young, childlike mind took the advice and horror she lived with all the way to her young adulthood without anyone teaching her right from wrong. Everything she learned since her mother's passing was based on what she remembered as a kid.

Was it possible her mother wanted her to go on a journey, to discover herself and have the thrills she once had when she went on her own journey?

As she dropped her hands to her sides, she felt the object bulging in her pocket: the locket and envelope. She reached in and pulled the two items out. She glanced at the locket, then at the note. With the locket still in hand, she tore off the top of the envelope and pulled out a note.

It was wrinkled with age. It must have been under there for years. She took a brief second to realize how disorganized she was. Clearly she never taught herself how to keep a tidy house.

She got back on track and opened up the note. There was a message written on it:

 _Gwyn, if you're reading this, that must mean I have passed on. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but with you busy training under Garret and practicing your magic, I couldn't find the time. I figured writing this would be the next best thing._

 _It has been a long, painful four years for the both of us. Me suffering from this dreaded curse, and you watching your poor mother wither away in pain. I'm sorry for what I had to put you through._

 _I wanted Garret to take you in and raise you himself, but he has his own children to worry about. I couldn't burden him like that. I've been leaving instructions around the house to teach you some basic skills. You may need to learn things on you own, but I know for a fact you can. You're a brilliant girl and an amazing daughter._

 _You won't be needing your mother anymore. Please make me proud, my Little Rose. I want you to follow your heart and do what you want to do. I haven't been able to guide you down the right path with how I've been raising you. I'm sorry for not giving you the freedom you deserved._

 _Please, when the time comes, I want you to choose your destiny. Don't let anyone…don't let anything stand in your way. Whether it be fear or doubt, a pirate or a thief, never let those things stop you from doing what you want to do._

 _Please…Please, oh please, stay safe in the years to come. And never lose sight of who you are._

 _I love you, Gwyn…my Little Rose._

 _-Mom_

A tear landed on the bottom of the paper. Gwyn stared down at her mother's handwriting as a steady flow of tears ran down her face. She wished she found this sooner. She really did. She could feel her heart practically glow inside her chest.

She looked back at the locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of a young Gwyn happily pressing her cheek against her mother's. In the other frame was a picture of a rose, with the words 'Little Rose' over it.

"Mom…" Her lip quivered as she broke out into a smile. She closed the locket and hugged it against her chest. "Thank you…" She sniffled lightly, but still kept her content smile.

"You know…" She glanced over her shoulder a bit, as Kangaskhan spoke. "It has only been an hour. I bet if you ran, you might catch up with them."

Gwyn blinked through her tears before smiling bigger. "Y-Yeah! Right!" She ran back inside and scrambled together the essentials she needed. "My equipment, my books, some food…!" She listed off the items as she frantically raced around the shop. She poked her head for a brief moment. "Hey, can you-"

"-keep an eye on the place for you while you're gone? Sure thing, kid," Muk said with a smile.

She grinned and raced around again. She threw a book out of the shop, into Kangaskhan's hands. "That has information on the potions I sell! Don't worry, I have them written down in my journal!"

They watched with bugged out eyes as she raced around the shop like a child in the candy isle of a store. "Boy, that girl has a lot of energy…" Muk muttered.

Gwyn jumped out of the shop, slipping on her way out. She had a large backpack on, which contained everything from her lab and a few other items for the road. She sprung back onto her feet. "I'm alright!"

"Take it easy, dearie," Slurpuff suggested with a chuckle. "You might hurt yourself."

"No way! I can't slow down! Not even for a minute! I need to catch up with my friends! I won't let anything stand in my way!" She bowed to them. "Thank you for your words! Please look after my mother's shop!"

"Don't worry, we will," Kangaskhan assured with a smile.

"Now get going, kid," Muk said, pointing behind him. "You have a lot of ground to cover."

"Right!" She ran passed them with an enthusiastic attitude emanating from her being. "Here I come, guys!"

The adults smiled as she ran off. They loaded the last of the materials on and prepared to head off…just when Gwyn made a complete u-turn and ran back into her shop.

"I have NO idea where I'm going!" she shouted, the enthusiasm in her tone never dying. She rummaged around her shop and ran out with a map in her hand. "Goodbye again!" She ran and, this time, didn't turn back.

Muk chuckled. "She's just as scatterbrained as her mother."

"Maybe even worse," Kangaskhan commented with a light smile.

Gwyn reached the limit of the city and quickly opened her map, keeping a steady running pace. "The path to Igneous Valley…there! Just got to run this way! Legs, don't fail me now!" She went into a full sprint and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

It has been three hours since they left Marble Stone City. The Eeveelutions were covering some distance. As Wes said, they should reach Slab Blade Mountain in two weeks.

They stopped on the side of the path for a lunch break. Three hours of non-stop walking was tiring after a while, especially since they spent the last week with barely enough sleep.

Wes made some sandwiches and passed them out to Flint and Ella. Flint was busy studying the map. He did take his sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"Okay, so Slab Blade Mountain is going to be blocked off when we get there. Any ideas on how we're going to get passed security?"

"Easy," Wes replied coolly. "We knock them out, ninja style!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Wes, you're stealthy, but you're not a ninja."

"Hey, I've done it on a gang of pirates before."

"Yes, a bunch of blithering brutes who trip over each other from how drunk they get." She took a bite of her sandwich.

Wes stuck his tongue out at her jokingly before looking back at Flint. "Well, if the ninja thing is out, we could try circling around."

"Won't work," he muttered. "They have eyes all over the place. Sneaking around would be next to impossible." He rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, this is aggravating. Getting in is going to be much harder than I thought."

Ella finished off her sandwich and lay on her back. "Well, they have tours, right?"

Wes rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I think so. Wasn't Slab Blade an old mining spot?"

"It was until those jagged rocks were formed from the earth."

"Well…" the female Eeveelution continued, "if I were to try and find a way pass security, I would find some blind spots in the tour where we can sneak off from. We just observe the security's locations at all times…"

"…then we can estimate a proper time and location to sneak off from the tour group!" Wes finished with a large grin. "Ella, that's brilliant!"

She waved it off. "Nah, it isn't," she assured with a 'modest' grin.

Flint sighed. "The idea sounds ridiculous and convoluted…just like all our other plans, so it's the best one I've heard all day."

"Sweet! So we just need equipment and we're all set!" Wes jumped to his feet, throwing the last of his sandwich into his mouth. "Where's the closest town that has climbing gear?"

Flint pulled out his other map and checked for nearby towns. "Well, there's one five days from our current location. They have some top notch climbing gear, from what I've heard."

"Perfect," Ella commented. "We can get some stuff there."

Wes shook his money bag. "We may need to get more bits soon. Hopefully wherever we find the key has some jewels we can sell."

"Bro, not every temple or dungeon we come across is going to have spare jewels lying around."

"Hey, a guy can dream!" he shouted, leading his friends to laugh, then him after a moment. "Hahaha…but seriously, we need treasure."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." He slung his bag onto his back and placed his map away before handing the idol map to Wes. "Let's get moving. We need to cover a lot of ground before the sun sets."

They nodded and got their stuff together before heading down the road. Wes hummed quietly to himself, as a way of occupying his time, but they didn't even cover five meters of ground before he came to a halt.

Ella stopped. "Yo Wester, what's the hold up? The point of covering ground is to not stop walking."

"Sorry, but…" He looked behind him. "I could have sworn I sensed a magic aura…"

Flint narrowed his eyes down the path. He could see a faint green light in the distance, which blazed in a mystic glow. It was definitely a magic aura. "He's right. Someone's following us."

Ella sighed. "Great, just what we needed: bandits this far out of civilization."

Wes reached under his shirt for his Star Amulet. "Let's light them up!" He almost activated it, but then he took another glance at the aura and let his amulet go. "Hold on…that aura looks familiar."

"It does?" Flint asked.

"Uh, hello?" Ella announced, stamping her paw on the ground. "Mind filling in the non-'magical aura seeing wizard' here? Whose aura is it?"

The two brother's narrowed their eyes and focused on it carefully, then gasped. "It's Gwyn!"

"Say what?"

The figure came into view and, truth be told, it was their favorite Mew running towards them…drenched horribly in sweat. Their eyes widened in shock.

 _Did she actually run all the way here?!_

Gwyn panted heavily as she made her way over to them. Once she spotted them, she broke out into a smile, while also slowing her pace. "Hey…guys…how…are…" She held a finger up and bent down as she tried to regain her breath. She hasn't stopped once on her way here. Her legs were killing her. "How are you…doing?"

"Gwyn!" The Eeveelutions ran over to her and hugged her.

"I can't believe you're here!" Wes shouted.

"And, man, you're sweaty!" Ella shouted too, moving away from Gwyn and looking down at the sweat mark on her shirt. She shivered in disgust. "Gross…"

Flint quickly reached into his bag and handed Gwyn his canteen. "Did you actually jog all the way here?!"

She greedily took the canteen and chugged down the water inside, relieved to have some solace after her long trek. She handed it back to Flint with a relieved sigh. "Yep!" she happily announced.

Flint turned the canteen upside down. Only a single drop fell out, making him sweatdrop. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah! I was close to collapsing a couple of times! But I had to catch up with you guys!"

"How long were you looking for us?"

"Two hours, I think. I left the city an hour after you left."

Ella raised a brow. "We've been walking for the last two hours. How did it take you so long to catch up with us if you've been running?"

"Oh, uh…" she grinned sheepishly. "I had my map upside down." They face-faltered in response.

Flint got up and smiled. "I can't believe you're really here. But, what made you change your mind?"

She smiled down at the locket around her neck and held it gently in her hand. "I had some encouragement from my mother." She opened it up, showing the picture.

Wes leaned forward to look at it. He squealed, his eyes shimmering. "AWW! Gwyn, you were so cute as a baby!"

Flint read the thing in the other frame and smirked. "Little Rose?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "It was my mom's little nickname for me." She smiled warmly at the picture. "I can't believe I didn't find this sooner."

"Well, it's lovely," Ella complimented. "Your mother must have wanted to preserve the memory before she passed on."

"Yeah…" She hugged the locket close. "It's nice to know I'll have her by my side." She tucked it under her sweater and smiled brightly. "Which is why I'm joining you guys on your journey! I want to help the world like my mother! If that means I have to fight an army of shadows, pirates, bandits, or whatever, then I'm game!"

"Alright!" Wes threw his forelegs around her and hugged her. "This is going to be awesome!"

Ella patted her shoulder. "Finally, I don't have to be surrounded by a boring bookworm and a sugar crazed treasure hunter."

Flint narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "And we won't have to be alone with a cunning thief and her sarcastic comments."

She placed her paw over her heart, mock offended. "You wound me, Flint."

Gwyn giggled. "I can already tell I'm going to have fun."

Flint chuckled. "I'm really glad you're here, Gwyn. It felt…empty without you around."

She tilted her head and smiled. "Hey, you're the one who said a true friend always comes back to a friend in need. You guys needed help and I wouldn't be a true friend if I didn't chase after you guys, even if I got lost a couple of times…" She chuckled uneasily.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."

She smiled sweetly and hugged him back. "No problem." She pulled back. "So, shall we get going?"

"Absolutely!" Wes shouted. "But, uh…we may need to find a pond or something." He held his nose. "You reek of sweat and it's burning my nostrils."

Flint glared. "Wes, don't be rude!"

"Easy, Flinty. He's right." She lifted her arm and sniffed herself, gagging. "Ugh! I do need a bath…"

"Well, I think I see a pond over there," the Flareon said, pointing off to the side.

"Fantastic!" Ella flipped Gwyn onto her back. "Let's throw her in!"

"H-Hey!" she yelled, laughing. The Espeon laughed along with her and ran to the pond.

"Hey, wait for me!" Wes called out, chasing after them.

Flint chuckled to himself, watching his friends jump into the pond and splash at each other, laughing. He stared at Gwyn, seeing the first signs of ease in her face. She wasn't doubting herself. She wasn't hiding under a guise. She was being herself. He was happy she could now open up. And, with so much unfamiliar land for the Mew to explore, she was going to make a great addition to the team.

"Your turn, Flint!"

He snapped out of his thoughts as Gwyn's vine whip wrapped around his ankle. His eyes widened. "W-Wait! No-AAAAHHHH!" He was flung in the air and thrown into the water. He surfaced and spat water out of his mouth. He smirked. "Oh, you are going to pay for that!" He swam after her, making her giggle as she swam away.

The gang of treasure hunters laughed and played around in the water like little children. This was probably going to put a dent in their travel schedule, but there was no harm in having a little fun before things got serious.

* * *

"Thank ye, come again!"

As the customer left, Hal was left in his shop alone, polishing the goblet he got from a trade. Things have been quiet ever since Wes and the others left. He didn't mind a little silence from them, especially Wes who can be a bit much to deal with, but the lack of excitement was driving him nuts.

He was a pirate, for Arceus' sake. He shouldn't be restricted to selling and buying artifacts from strangers. Not that he minded, as it was a job he enjoyed, but the boredom snuck up on him a lot. Can't something interesting happen in his life?! He wasn't getting any younger!

Fortunately, the only thing that quenched his boredom was Jonathan's research on the shadows. He said he wasn't making much headway, as there was very limited information on the shadows and their existence. Still, it was a great bit of information to keep him entertained.

Speaking of the professor, he opened the door to the pawn shop and went up to the counter, slamming an open book down in front of Hal. The pirate peeked over his shoulder. "Geno, me friend, how's the research coming along?"

The Scrafty pinched between his eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes. "I have spent many restless nights, trying to dig up anything on the shadows."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well again?"

"Actually, the opposite." He pointed at the book. The page his finger rested on had a picture of an eye. The sclera was black and the iris was red, with a black, reptilian pupil in the center. The eyes appeared blood shot, red veins popping out from the edges of the eyes. Eight creepy arms that looked like they were in the midst of twitching stretched out of the eye.

Hal's face twisted in disgust. "Ugh, that's not an attractive sight…"

"This is the symbol of the Tribe of Shadows. This is the symbol they bared on their flags during the Grand Imperium War. This is first real lead I found."

The pirate raised a brow in interest. "Ye don't say?"

"Yes." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Unfortunately, this is where I reach a bump in the road. I just don't have the connections or skill to travel that great a distance for something. We still don't know who the Shadow King has possessed."

"Well, if it's connections ye want, ye came to the right man. I actually called in a favor of an old friend of mine."

"Should I be concerned?" the professor asked, raising a brow. He didn't know Hal on a personal level, but he was well aware of his outings with old companions of his. They would get drunk at the bar until they pass out.

"Relax. This friend of mine is sending his son, who's a friend of Wes'." He looked out the front window and smiled. "And there he is now."

The door opened. A Monferno calmly walked in. He wore a black blazer with a white shirt underneath. The blazer had solid dark orange line running up the sleeves, with black X patterns going up it. His black pants had a similar style running down the pants legs. He wore a fedora with a wide brim and a white band around it. He wore a white mask over his eyes.

He walked up to the counter and tipped his hat. "Hello, Hal."

"Hello. Thank ye for coming." He looked at Jonathan. "Professor, meet Fernando Mangas."

Fernando turned towards the professor and bowed to him. "A pleasure to meet you."

Jonathan waved awkwardly. "Nice to meet you too…" He looked at Hal again. "Hal, who the heck is this?"

Hal chuckled, leaning against the counter with an amused grin. "Me apologies, Geno. Allow me to properly introduce him to ye. This is Fernando Mangas, a professional hitman for hire."

The Scrafty's eyes widened in shock. "You hired a hitman?!"

"Yes, of course!" he said, like it was an obvious idea. "I met his father during me times as a pirate. Back then, we'd always go out for a few drinks when we had the time." He laughed, slamming his fist on the counter. "Let me tell ye, he knew how to party!"

"Okay, but why his son?"

Fernando gladly answered. "Well, my father was getting too old to carry on with his contracts, so he passed the mantle down to me. I've been doing this job for three years now."

"His father owed me a favor after I saved him from some rogues. Who knew I'd finally cash in on that favor after all these years?"

"If it's all the same to you, gentlemen, I prefer not to dillydally. So, let us get onto business," the hitman insisted as he reached into his blazer.

Jonathan pressed his elbow against the counter. "Hal, it's not that I don't trust your motives, but wouldn't it make more sense to hire a bounty hunter? They specialize more in carrying out odd jobs. Hitmen just do assassinations."

Hal chuckled. "This is true, me friend. However, I have my reasons. One, I trust me friend. He said his son can carry out any job efficiently and he's reliable."

"And the other reason?"

Fernando pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper and handed it to the former pirate. "Here's the specialized contract, sir."

The Krokorok gave a toothy grin. "That, and hitmen can't be bribed. Whereas a bounty hunter can be swayed with money…" He unraveled the paper. "Hitmen are bound to the rules of the contract."

In his hand was a contract, lining out the conditions to the agreement. Faintly drawn under the text was a skull surrounded in a flame, which caught Jonathan's attention. "What the…is that…"

"A Contract of Flames." Hal smirked. "Everything seems to be in order." Fernando handed him a pen. The former pirate signed his name on the bottom. Once he finished, the signature lit up in spooky green light. "Excellent!" He rolled it back up. "Now for the fun part."

"Hold on, what are you…?" Jonathan watched as Hal extended the contract out and Fernando grabbed the other end.

The professor's eyes widened as the contract burst into ghostly green flames, wrapping around Hal's and Fernando's arm. He stumbled back and landed on his rear. The flames reflected off his eyes, shocked by the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

Hal smiled. "Fernando Mangas, as part of this contract, yer job is to locate the tomb of the Shadow King and find him. He will most likely be possessing someone, so keep an eye out for him."

He nodded. "Very well. As I am bound to the law of the contract, I shall not stray from my mission. What are the parameters?"

"One, do not kill anyone who is unaffiliated with the Tribe of Shadows or possessed by a shadow. This rule is considered null and void to yer other contracts, of course. Two, any information ye receive on the Shadow King must be given to me. No information must will be withheld."

The contract pulsed. The Monferno nodded. "Very well."

"This will not be a parameter, but I urge ye to keep this information to yerself. The exception, of course, being Wes, Flint, and Ella."

"As you wish, sir. Are those the parameters?" Hal nodded. "Then, by the flames of this contract, I am now bound to it. Until my mission is complete, this contract shall be seared into my soul for all of eternity!"

The contract exploded out of their hands and wrapped around Fernando. He was completely engulfed in the spectral flames. The flames circled around him for a moment before seeping into his right sleeve. His body smoked for a few seconds before shaking it off.

Jonathan got up and blinked. "What…was that?"

Hal crossed his arms. "That, me friend, was the Contract of Flames. Many contract types are determined depending on the level of importance of the assignment. The contract has been seared into his soul and will stay with him forever until he completes his mission. Even in the afterlife, he wouldn't be able to escape its power until he completes his assignment."

"That's…some hardcore contract."

Fernando smirked. "We hitmen take our jobs very seriously." He looked at Hal. "Now then, my assignment is to find out info on the Shadow King, correct? You have any leads I can start off with?"

Hal nudged the professor. He nodded and grabbed the book, showing it to the Monferno. "This is the symbol for the Tribe of Shadows. It's the only lead we have on them at the moment, but we feel it might help."

Fernando took the book in his hands and studied the image closely, rubbing his chin in thought. "A very unique symbol, I must say." He gave the book back and took out a notepad, making a sketch of the symbol. "Might take me some time, but I might be able to work with this. There are many scum of the earth with info on this type of information." He put the notepad away.

Hal handed him a bag of money. "And here's yer starting pay."

Fernando looked inside and counted the bits, making sure they were all there. "Perfect." He pocketed the money and tipped his hat. "Well, I'm off. I shall contact you when I have found something."

"Good luck, matey." Fernando nodded and made his way out of the shop.

Jonathan crossed his arms. "You sure this will work?"

"Positive. Just give it some time." He went back around the counter. "Speaking of time, ye need some sleep."

The Scrafty sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Perhaps. I've been spending so much time researching. Rest sounds good right about now."

"Well, ye take it easy. Once the college is finished being rebuilt, ye have a class to take care of. I'll keep ye up to date with Fernando's findings."

"Alright. Take care, Hal." With a yawn, Jonathan left the shop.

The pirate was about to head into the back when he saw the professor left his book by accident. He picked it up and flipped through a couple of pages. He wasn't well educated, but he does know a bit about the Grand Imperium Age. He wished he didn't. There was no telling what those shadows were capable of. It made him worry for Wes and the other's safety. They were trekking down dangerous territory now.

His only hope was that they make it out of this mess unscathed and find that idol before the Shadow King does. It had turned into a waiting game by this point, waiting to see how long the Shadow King will remain silent.

He closed the book and sighed. "Please stay safe, kids…"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ch.13: One Problem after the Other! Escape the Desert Beast Pirates!**_

Four days of traveling. The group of treasure hunters were making good progress on their time. While it will take over a week to get to Slab Blade, they were a day away from a town where they can get their needed gear. They didn't have a plan for how to get the key, not to mention the guardian they'll have to defeat. But they weren't worried, especially Wes. This was a usual thing for him.

Throughout their stops, Wes has been learning and practicing new magic to prepare himself. Most magic users stick to one or two forms of fighting, which can be beneficial to a battle. Someone like Gwyn stuck to plant based magic and Flint stuck to using defensive or support based spells. Wes, however, was more of a mixed fighter, using surprise spells and attacks to throw his opponents off guard. It was his preferred style.

He never had time to learn various spells since he focused mainly on treasure hunting. It was his job and his main focus. But, now that they'll be traveling to new and different locations, he needed to practice.

The group had stopped for the night. Slatestone Town, the town they were heading to, was miles away, but in walking distance. They preferred to camp out for the night. It was better than walking another ten or so miles and collapsing on the streets.

Gwyn enjoyed the experience of camping. First night they camped out, she was surprised by how simple, yet amazing it was. Especially getting to see the stars out at night. She never them so clearly in the night sky. They were absolutely stunning. She also liked sleeping in a tent. She didn't have one, so she bunked with Ella. They didn't have a spare sleeping bag, but she brought her own blankets and stuff with her.

They set up some logs around a pit, which blazed with a fire. They grabbed some sticks and cooked some hotdogs over the flame. Gwyn was roasting some berries. Like she said, she ate meat sometimes, but she preferred fruit and vegetables. But, because she never had one before, she took half of one and stuck it on her stick.

Flint propped his stick up and pulled out the map. "Okay, the town is roughly ten miles from our current location. We should head out early."

Gwyn groaned. "Do we have to? I want to sleep in."

He shook his head. "We can't sleep in all the time. We need to cover as much ground as possible. That means getting up early."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and fell back off her seat, laying on the ground. "I'm never going to get use to these early morning wakeup calls."

Ella snickered lightly. "You'll get used to it. We all have. Your body will eventually adjust."

"No, it won't~!" she groaned loudly, rolling around in the grass.

Wes laughed. "Aww, chin up! If you keep complaining, you won't get any marshmallows."

She bolted up with a glare. "You wouldn't!"

He smirked. "Try me."

She jumped to her feet and stood tall. "I will have my marshmallows, buster! You can't stop the craving of my sweet tooth!" They glared intently at each other before their lips began quivering and they broke out in laughter, falling onto their backs.

Ella shook her head, smiling. "You two are nothing more than a bunch of goofs."

Flint chuckled. "Indeed."

Wes sat up and smiled with his tongue sticking out. "No fun in being boring, bro!"

He glared. "Did you call me boring?"

"No~!"

"You did, didn't you?!"

He snickered and looked away. "I'm not confirming nor denying your claim."

Flint fumed a bit before smirking. "Heh…idiot."

He stuck his tongue out. "Aww, don't be a meanie, big bro. You hurt my wittle feelings."

He shook his head, laughing. He missed have this kind of banter going back and forth between them. It livened up the mood when things got dull. "Hey Wes…your hotdog is on fire."

"Huh?" He turned towards his dinner and saw it was engulfed in flames. "Oh crud!" He pulled it out of the fire and blew on it. It didn't go out easily. He looked around for something to put it out and, without thinking, stuck it in his mouth. His cheeks glowed red from the heat.

Gwyn giggled. "You alright, Wes?"

He pulled the hotdog out and exhaled steam from his mouth, waving his paw at his tongue. "Hot, hot, hot!"

Ella laughed. "Next time, don't leave your food cooking for that long."

He glared shortly at her before looking at his burnt food. He sniffed it before taking a bite. He swallowed and smiled in satisfaction. "Mmm, smoky!" He ate the rest, chewing happily.

They shook their heads and ate their food, too. After that, they began roasting marshmallows. They had graham crackers and chocolate off to the side for s'mores.

Gwyn pulled out a book she brought along with her, which mentioned the various places in Mysto, including Slab Blade Mountain. "So, I've been reading up on Slab Blade Mountain. I don't understand how there could be a key here."

"How come?" Wes asked as he assembled his s'more.

"Well, this book says they've searched the mountain caves for years before it became a touring site. They've mined every possible location they could get to without collapsing the mountain. How could there be a key there if they've never seen it?"

"Well, don't forget, the guy who hid the keys could have put it there after it became a tourist attraction," Flint suggested.

"Still, if guards are constantly scouting the mountains, wouldn't they be able to spot something in the caves?"

Ella rubbed her chin. "She makes a good point, Flint."

Wes raised a brow in thought. "What if it's a magic tunnel?" This got their attention.

"Magic tunnel?" Gwyn asked.

Ella raised her paw to her chin. "How to explain them? Well, you see, they're small dimensions scattered around Mysto that are nearly impossible to find. They have their own civilizations, but they also have different properties that act on a different plane of understanding in our world. They're like the zones in Mysto, the difference being it's not the environment that changes half the time. Mostly the laws we understand here are flipped upside down."

Flint nodded. "My dad once went to one called the Realm of Confusion, which had a backwards understanding on how reality worked. Dimensions like that."

"I see." Gwyn turned toward the Umbreon. "And you think one of the keys might be in there?"

He nodded. "It has to be. Think about it. No one has found the keys yet. Maybe they're being hidden in magic tunnels. It would explain why no one has found them."

Ella narrowed her eyes in thought. "He has a point. We're talking about keys that show the path to a dangerous artifact. They have to be kept somewhere out of reach and potentially dangerous."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. He smiled brightly. "Just think! This might be our first time going through one! I've always wanted to go to another dimension!"

"There's a problem, though," his older brother brought up. "We have no idea how to access one. That's the issue with finding magic tunnels. No one knows where they are and they need to be opened with a certain spell."

"Ooh…right," he muttered in disappointment.

Gwyn smiled a bit. "Hey, don't let THAT get you down. I'm sure you of all people can find something as simple as that. Finding that spell would be a cinch for you."

He looked up at her and chuckled. "Yeah…you got me there."

"We could probably ask someone in the town tomorrow. They see treasure hunters all the time. They're bound to have heard something in a side conversation."

"You're probably right," Ella agreed. "Though, I'm more or less concerned about it being a magic tunnel. We have no idea what we might find. And there's still the issue with someone guarding the place."

Gwyn waved it off with a scoff. "Oh please, we're awesome! I'm sure we can take this guy on together."

"Yeah, she's right!" Wes raised his paw up high. "Team Ravenfield will never surrender!" They all gave him odd looks. "What?"

"Team Ravenfield?" Flint asked.

"What? We need a team name, don't we?"

Ella crossed his forelegs with a smirk. "But why your name? Why not something classier? Like Team Cipher?"

Gwyn placed her hands on her hips, giving a wry grin. "Hey, Team Belladonna has a nice ring to it!"

"Hey!" Wes shouted. "I'm the one who started this whole treasure hunting team! I get to decide the name!"

Ella chuckled. "Oh, alright. Team Ravenfield, it is." He smiled in satisfaction.

Flint shook his head, internally laughing. _Never going to be a dull moment with them around._ He looked up and smiled. "Wes is right, though. We're a team now. Meaning we won't let anything stand in our way. We're going to see this journey through and find that idol!"

"Yeah!" they exclaimed together, throwing their fists in the air.

Wes looked up at the sky. "Well, it's getting pretty late. Let's finish up our s'mores and hit the hay."

"Do I still have to wake up early?" Gwyn complained.

"That's it! No more s'more for you!" Wes shot out of his seat and chased her.

Firmly holding her dessert, she ran away from him. "You won't take my gooey, chocolatey confection!"

"Are you going to stop complaining?!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then no s'more for you!"

Gwyn made a u-turn and ran over to Flint, jumping behind him. "I have a shield!"

"Hey!" Flint shouted, though he laughed too.

Wes lunged and tackled Flint, knocking him and Gwyn down as well. "Hand the s'more over!" She smirked and threw it in her mouth, swallowing it whole. She licked her lips and glared deviously at him. "Ooh, you did it now! No s'more tomorrow!" She laughed, making him laugh as well.

Ella placed her paw against her head, chuckling. "Alright, wild ones, time for bed." She stretched her legs out and yawned. "If this Espeon doesn't get her beauty sleep, she becomes grouchy."

Wes got off of Flint and helped him and Gwyn up. "Good call." He walked up to his s'more, which rested on his seat, and kicked it up in the air, into his open mouth. He munched happily and headed to his tent. "Night!"

"Goodnight," Flint yawned, heading for his tent.

"Sweet dreams," Gwyn wished, following Ella into her tent and zipping the flap shut.

* * *

It was cloudy morning, with the sun halfway over the horizon. A cool, gentle breeze flew over the land.

The clouds parted as a large, shadowy mass flew through the thick layer of white. It rammed through the clouds and revealed itself to be a pirate ship, flying across the sky. The sides possessed large, feathery wings, three on each side. They flapped slow, but gracefully through the clouds, keeping a gentle pace through the air.

The ship was a typical pirate ship. Ports lined the side of the ship, where the cannons would stick out if needed. The hull of the ship had the statue of a menacing Arbok attached to it, glaring down at anything in its path. Two large masts stood tall, the tallest bearing a black skull with the grin of a Darmanitan.

The pirates of the ship stood on the main deck, clanging their jugs of beer together and taking hefty drinks. They danced to the music of a concertina, played by a Zangoose wearing pirate themed attire.

They had just raided a town of their goods and were having a celebration. They swung from the masts in their drunken states, stomped the floors dancing, and flipped around in crazy fashions. When pirates celebrate, they go all out.

Sitting on the quarter deck was the infamous Captain Arid, running the bag of bits they collected through his hands. His giant glove sat beside him, having no need to wear it at the moment.

He picked a coin up and bit on it, smirking in response. "Aye…a fine haul we've collected."

Jeffery perched himself on his captain's shoulder and smiled prideful. "I told you the town was easy pickings, my glorious captain. And we've collected quite the haul of food as well. We'll be stocked for weeks."

"Yes…" He dropped the coins and stood up. "The crew have redeemed themselves after our last string of failures. This is their reward until our next raid."

"Ah, how generous of you, captain!"

"Are there any other stops on our list, Jeffery?"

The Chatot tapped his chin with thoughtful expression. "Not that I know of, my captain. There are plenty of towns with goods, but none that I'd recommend pillaging."

"I see…" He scratched his chin and walked along the deck. "Well, we'll need to dock soon to refuel the ship. What's the closest town that has fuel?"

He ran the numerous towns through his head, recalling one. "Ah, yes, I believe that would be Slatestone Town. They have fuel for ships like ours."

"Excellent." He pointed to the pirate manning the ship, a Barbaracle, who wore a ragged brown jacket, a white and green striped shirt, a red handkerchief around his neck, and black pants. In fact, almost all the crew wore outfits similar to his. Sort of acted as a uniform to them. "Steer us in the direction of Slatestone Town. We need to refuel."

He saluted. "Aye, captain!" He spun the wheel and turned them left, heading toward the town.

Jeffery fluttered off his captain's shoulder and landed on the table with a satisfied smile. "Perfect. How shall we steal the fuel? Might I suggest threatened them with the cannons? A few crew members have been itching to fire off the cannons."

Arid sat down and crossed his arms. "That won't be necessary. We'll have the kid handle it." He glanced down at the main deck and spotted the kid in question. A Shinx who was dancing to the beat of the concertina. He looked no more than seven years old. He wore an attire similar to the Barbaracle, the only difference being he also wore a plain white shirt and wore a sea green handkerchief around his neck.

The bird sighed and rubbed his face with his wing. "I will not understand why you let that child stay on our ship."

"He has learned well in the years he has been in our crew. Besides, he'll be the less suspicious. Ask yourself, who would you likely suspect as a pirate? Him or the rest of the crew?"

Jeffery stood there with a deadpan expression. The entire crew was full of roughed up brutes wearing grungy clothing. A child would definitely look less or not suspicious. "…very well. We'll give him the bits to pay for the fuel. We were lucky to have gotten plenty of money."

Arid narrowed his eyes. They have been on their fair share of lucky streaks lately. It made him more or less suspicious. Normally after a successful raid, they get ambushed by wizards. Or…a hyperactive treasure hunter he considered his nemesis.

He wondered where Wes Ravenfield was. He hasn't encountered him in the recent days. They somehow always manage to cross paths with each other when they're looking for loot. Now it was like he disappeared. It made the last few raids pretty boring. He didn't enjoy being foiled, but at least he got some excitement out of a fight.

He shouldn't tempt fate with his curiosity. The Umbreon had a tendency to take them by surprise. But, for all he knew, he was in some far off zone raiding another temple of its artifacts and loot. If it gets him out of his hair, then he couldn't complain too much. If it got them fed and rich, he couldn't care less where the Umbreon was.

If only he knew he was practically flying over him…

* * *

The group ventured for an hour or two before they came across the town. There were people walking about, carrying on with their daily tasks or just hanging around. The buildings were mostly made of stone, like most homes in the Earth Zone.

They walked toward the town entrance and made their way through the crowds. Gwyn awed at the buildings. "Wow, this place looks vastly different from Marble Stone City."

Flint chuckled. "What did you expect? That every city and town looked that same?"

"Oh, haha, very funny," she replied sarcastically, a smirk stretching across her face.

Wes looked around. "So, where's the shop?"

Flint pulled out his map and checked it out. "Let's see…ah, it's right here. Just around the corner."

Ella smiled. "Cool. Gwyn and I will go get the stuff."

"Why you two?" Wes asked.

She wrapped her foreleg around Gwyn and pulled her close. "Hey, I want to spend some time with my new friend. No harm in that."

Flint chuckled. "Fair point." He pulled out a sack of bits and threw them to Gwyn. "That should be enough to cover everything, along with a list of the things we need. Don't lose it."

Gwyn place it in her bag. "Don't worry, we won't. Come on, Ella!" They raced off to the shop.

The Flareon crossed his forelegs and looked at his brother. "Well, while they're busy, we should probably ask around about the magic tunnels. Hopefully someone here can help us out."

Wes rubbed his chin. "I think I saw a bar when we first entered. There might be some local patrons with some answers."

"Good idea. Let's go." They walked to the bar, hoping to find some answers to their little dilemma.

* * *

The ship landed just outside of the town limits and lowered a ladder down. The wings of the ship rolled up and retracted into the sides. Bars extended out to keep the ship steady on ground, as it wasn't built to balance on land.

Arid, with Jeffery on his shoulder, led the Shinx to the edge of the ship. "Alright Ray, repeat to me what you're going to do."

The Shinx saluted. "Yes, captain! I am to head into town and get some fuel for the ship!"

"And?"

"I am not to get distracted or dillydally in my search!"

"Good, lad." He handed him some bits. "Make sure to purchase five barrels. Think you can get them all here by yourself?"

He nodded. "Of course, captain! It'll be easy!"

Jeffery tilted his head and whispered, "How is he going to get five heavy barrels over here on his own?"

Arid ignored him and continued to instruct Ray. "Very good, lad. Don't let me down."

He saluted and slid down the rope ladder. He dusted himself off upon landing and raced to the town with the sack of bits on his side.

The Chatot sighed. "Seriously, I will never understand why you kept that brat on board."

Arid rolled his eyes. "He does more work around here than you." He walked off, leaving the parrot flapping there with an offended expression.

"I beg your pardon! I do my fair share of work around this ship!" He flew after him. "Captain! Are you even listening?!"

* * *

Ella was happy to have another girl to talk to. Sure, hanging out with Wes and Flint was fun and all, but it was nice to have some variety to her circle of friends. And Gwyn was happy to listen to such wondrous tales.

"…so after I gave the Bibarel his drink, I managed to trick him into giving me a huge tip." She laughed heartily. "Ooh boy, you don't know how fun my job can be!"

"Isn't that considered stealing?" Gwyn asked, a little concerned about her friend's scamming habit.

She gave an innocent shrug. "Relax, no harm done. It's not like they'll remember overpaying."

The Mew rolled her eyes and smirked. She felt a bit more comfortable being out in the open. Probably because she wasn't getting a ton of stares. Then again, she didn't look much like a Mew unless you really look and people were too busy with their day to pay much attention. She felt a lot more relaxed.

"You have an interesting history, Ella."

"Yeah, I know," she boasted, chuckling to herself.

They came up to the store and stepped inside. Various Pokémon roamed the aisles in search of specific equipment. There was multiple varieties of gear, made for the specific climates and environments in Mysto. Winter clothing for the Ice Zone, heat protection cream for the Sand Zone, and many other items.

They grabbed a cart and perused the items in the Earth section, looking for some climbing gear. Gwyn pulled out the list Flint gave them. "Okay, we need lanterns, rope, picks…" She tilted her head, unfamiliar with the next item. "Sound goggles?"

"Oh, those are useful if our lanterns break."

"What are sound goggles?"

Ella went over to a shelf and took a pair off, with the words 'SAMPLE' over the lens. "Here, put these on."

She didn't object and placed them over her eyes. Immediately, she noticed she couldn't see anything. Her vision was completely obscured. "Ella, I can't-" she tried to explain, but squeaked in surprised when she saw waves traverse around the store, showing the outlines and details of everything in her general vicinity. "Whoa! What is this?!"

Ella laughed and pulled them off of her. "They're sound goggles. These things can sense the vibrations of sound and turn it into a visual image through the lens. These things are great for walking around in a cave. Plus, seeing the sound waves look pretty cool."

"Oh, I see." She grabbed a pair that were still in a box and placed them into their cart. "Okay, you get the rope and I'll get the lanterns and picks."

"Right." She walked down the aisle.

Gwyn pushed the cart through the Earth section. She came across grabbed two lanterns for Flint and Ella. Wes didn't need one since his species naturally emit light and Gwyn had seeds that grew into illuminative plants. Once done, she went for the picks next.

She grabbed four and placed them in the cart. "Alright, what else do we need?"

Her ears perked up, hearing a grunt over the aisle. She went to the end of it and peeked over. There was a Shinx pushing some barrels down. They were in a stand that said 'Ship Fuel'. He had five lined up in a row.

He dusted his paws off. "There we go." He got on the last one in the row and walked backwards, moving the barrels forward.

"What the heck…" Gwyn muttered.

Ray brought the barrels up to the counter and stepped off, looking up at the Granbull running it. "Hello, ma'am. I would like to purchase these five barrels of fuel," he requested politely.

The Granbull narrowed her eyes down at the kid, then looked at the barrels. "Kid, why do you need ship fuel?"

"It's for…my papa!" he quickly fibbed. "He needs it for a ship he's making and he needs it now."

The clerk crossed her arms and snorted. "Listen brat, we don't sell dangerous items to minors. Your 'papa' should be the one purchasing these things."

"He can't! He broke his leg making his ship!" he fibbed again.

"I'm not selling you ship fuel. How do I know this isn't some prank you're setting up?"

Ray glared at the clerk, getting visibly frustrated with her attitude. "Look lady, I need this fuel now. So quit the chitchat and let me purchase these."

She leaned down and flared her nostrils at him. He wasn't fazed by her intimidating stature. "Big talk coming from a small fry. Allow me to repeat myself. I. Can't. Sell. To. Minors."

Ray clenched his teeth. "Small fry…?" He reached through the left side of his jacket. "Take that back…"

"Make me, twerp."

Gwyn looked around nervously. She felt like a fight was going to break out. Without thinking, she ran over and smiled widely. "Hey there, little guy! No need to get feisty with the nice, scary looking lady!"

The Shinx blinked and turned around. "Huh?"

Granbull glared. "Hey, who are you?"

The Mew laughed awkwardly. "Oh, I'm his caretaker! The little guy wanted to purchase his papa's fuel all by himself!" She patted his head. "Isn't that right, Charlie?"

"Ray," he corrected, still confused by what's going on.

"Ray!" she corrected herself nervously, trying to keep her spurious smile up. "I'm so sorry for the trouble."

Granbull snorted and looked her over. "Wait…are you a Mew?"

"Uh…yes?" Ray's eyes widened and he looked back at her. A green Mew?!

"Why is a Mew like you a caretaker? More importantly, why is there a Mew here in the first place?"

"Um…" She scratched her chin. This was a poorly thought out plan.

The Shinx finally caught on to what she was doing and said, "She's a family friend…of a second cousin twice removed of mine…from the Fire Zone!"

The clerk raised a brow. "Wha-"

"Can we just have our dang fuel already?!" they shouted.

She flinched, then groaned. "Ugh…fine." She tallied up the cost of the fuel. "250 bits."

Ray reached into his bag and placed the required money on the table. Once they were counted up, she handed the young Shinx a receipt. He smirked. "Thank you very much," he smugly acknowledged to the clerk, rolling off with the barrels.

Gwyn chuckled nervously, inching away from the Granbull's angry glare. "Isn't he precious? BYE!" She dashed after the Shinx. Granbull huffed and went to handle the next customer.

Ray was at the door when Gwyn caught up with him. He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, uh…thanks for… _that._ "

Gwyn waved it off. "Oh, no trouble. Your dad needed the fuel and I didn't want to see anyone get hurt."

He smirked to himself. _Yeah…could have gotten hurt._ His devious thoughts were then replaced with confusion. "So, wait…you're a Mew?" He walked around her, inspecting her. "Why are you green?"

"I want to say genetics played a part in that department," she honestly answered.

"So weird…" he muttered. With all the traveling he has done since his time on the ship, he rarely sees Legendary Pokémon in the mortal world. He spotted a Ho-oh once, but that was _really_ far away. This is the first time he has ever spoken to a Legendary. He held his paw up with uncertainty. "My name is Ray."

She smiled and shook it. "Gwyn. Nice to meet you."

He smiled a bit. "You too, Gwyn. Sorry, but I need to get going. My dad needs this fuel immediately for his ship, so I need to get going."

"Oh, no trouble. I wouldn't want to keep you held up." He nodded and prepared to push the barrels out when he heard a voice he hasn't heard in several months.

"Yo, Gwyn! Where are you? Why did you leave the cart behind?" Ella walked out from around a corner, pushing the cart with her head.

The Mew waved her over, not aware of Ray's panicked expression. "Over here, Ella!"

 _Ella Cipher is here?! Why?!_ He gulped. _Hang on, if she's all the way out here, doesn't that mean…I got to tell the captain!_

The Espeon pushed the cart over and looked at her friend with a visible pout. "Seriously? What are you doing, buying sweets?"

She chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I was just helping this Shinx out."

Ella looked over her, then deadpanned. "What Shinx?"

She turned her head around and saw Ray and the barrels of fuel were gone. "Huh, that's weird. He must have went home to his dad."

Ella sighed. "Whatever. Just don't leave the cart behind again. Someone tried stealing our stuff."

She giggled nervously. "Heh, sorry."

"So, who was the Shinx you were helping out?"

"Oh, just some little kid named Ray. He said his father was making a ship and he needed fuel for it. The clerk was less than pleased with ringing up a child, so I decided to help out."

"Wait, wait, wait, time out," the Espeon stopped, raising her paw. "Did you say his name was Ray? He is a Shinx named Ray?"

"Yep."

She lowered her eyelids suspiciously. "What was he wearing?"

Gwyn wasn't sure why that mattered. "Uh…some grungy clothes. Kind of dusty looking."

"And he wanted…ship fuel?" She nodded, making Ella face-palm, running her paw down her face. Either this was an unbelievable coincidence or they were going to be in danger later. "Gwyn…I think you were talking to a member of the Desert Beasts."

"The Desert-who now?"

"You were talking…to a member of a deadly pirate gang."

* * *

Ray pushed the barrels out of town in a hurry. _Crud, crud, crud!_ Why, of all places, were they here? Captain Arid wasn't kidding when he said they were magnets for those treasure hunters. They always somehow manage to find each other. But why were they here? There wasn't any treasure or temple near here. Or was there? He needed to tell Arid at once.

He came to a halt upon reaching the ship and banged his paw against it. "Captain! Captain! We got a problem!"

Arid looked over the side with a glare. "What is it, Ray? Did you get the fuel?"

"Yes, but I found something you may want to hear about! Reel me up!"

He looked at a Primeape with a left peg leg and a Sneasel with a prosthetic right claw, which looked like a Sneasel claw, but was clearly made of some form of metal. They both wore the signature Desert Beast attire. "Well, what are you scallywags waiting for? Hoist him up!"

They saluted. "Yes, Captain Arid!" They ran to the edge and lowered the net. Ray pushed the barrels into it and jumped in. They gripped the rope tightly and pulled, hoisting the child and fuel up.

Jeffery flew over and landed on Arid's shoulder. "What's the commotion?" His eyes widened. "Oh my, he actually got the fuel…"

Ray rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Jeff." He jumped out of the net. The two pirates grabbed the barrels and carried them down to the back of the ship.

Arid patted the Shinx's head. "A fine job you pulled off, kid. You'll be eating well tonight."

He smiled cheekily. "Thanks, captain." He gasped, remembering why he was in a rush. "But there's no time for that! We got a situation!" He pointed to the town frantically. "I saw Ella Cipher at the store! With a green Mew!"

Arid raised a brow in curiosity, but Jeffery was less than amused. "A green Mew? Riiight, and I'm a purple, sparkly Lugia…"

He growled at the Chatot and flailed his forelegs. "I'm not lying! I saw a green Mew at the store with Ella Cipher!"

"What were they doing?" the captain asked, rubbed his chin.

Jeffery squawked loudly in frustration. "My captain, you can't be serious! You actually believe him?! A green Mew?! Really now?! I haven't heard such pitiful, puerile poppycock since that time in-HMPH!" A Darmanitan hand wrapped around his beak and clenched it shut. He flapped his wings wildly as he tried to speak.

"Proceed," Arid ordered.

Ray nodded. "Before I ran off, I saw Ella Cipher pushing a cart full of mountain equipment."

The Chatot pulled his beak free and squawked. "Mountain equipment? Why would they need something like that?"

Arid narrowed his eyes. "If they were looking for something…"

"They?" He said it as if there was more than two Pokémon involved.

"Ms. Cipher wouldn't be this far out on her own unless she had another companion with her, not just this supposed Mew." He narrowed his eyes and headed to the captain's quarters. "Ravenfield is in that town. He's looking for something." He walked up to his sand gauntlet and stuck his hand in. It locked around his arm. He lifted it up and clenched his fist. "And I intend to force it out of him." He exited his quarters, a quake forming with every other step.

Jeffery flew after him. "So you assume they're looking for something? Like treasure?"

"There would be no other reason for Ravenfield to be out this far unless it was for something valuable. Meaning if we get the drop on him, we can squeeze the information out of him."

The Chatot smirked. "Excellent idea, my captain!" He rubbed his wings together. "If they truly are looking for treasure, we'll beat them to the location first thanks to our sky travel advantage!"

Arid walked up to the edge and whistled, gathering the attention of his crew. "Men! Change of plans!" He pointed to the town. "See that town over there? In there lies our sworn adversary, Wes Ravenfield." They growled and pulled out their swords, raising them high. "Raze that town to the ground and flush him out. If he's after treasure, we'll torture the information out of him!"

"YEEEEAH!" they cheered.

He snapped his fingers. "Tear it down." They charged and jumped off, landing on their feet. They rushed towards the town, screaming. Arid raised his glove. Sand flowed under his feet and lifted him up, carrying him to the town.

* * *

Once the girls finished their shopping, they hid behind a building to discuss the disturbing news that was brought upon them. Ella was clearly the most frustrated, but she couldn't blame her naïve friend for the misstep. Ray would have seen her either way. Plus, she didn't confront the Desert Beast Pirates beforehand, so she definitely couldn't have known.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "This is a nightmare…"

"I didn't know he was a pirate! He looked so sweet and innocent," she argued, trying to defend herself.

"That kid is anything but sweet and innocent. He was raised by those uncouth pirates for a good chunk of his life." She groaned. "And now there's a good chance the whole town will be swarmed with pirates…"

"Why would they know you and the guys?"

Ella sighed. "We may have met them a few…hundred times back when Flint and I were still traveling with Wes. He stole a ton of their loot and damaged their ship on multiple occasions. Every time Arid sees, hears, or even smells him, he'll be on his tail."

"Yikes…talk about obsessive," she commented.

"You don't know the half of it…" she muttered in annoyance, rubbing her face. "He and Wes have been at each other's throats for a long time. Now it has turned into some form of game to see who gets the drop on who."

The Mew shrugged. "Well, if Wes normally wins, I don't see the trouble with this…"

"But there are two problems. One, pirates will be invading the town to find Wes. And two…if they find Wes, they'll know about the idol's existence."

Gwyn paled. That key detailed seemed to have slipped her mind. "We need to find the boys and get out of here!" she shouted, preparing to rush out of the alley.

Ella stomped on her tail and stopped her in her tracks. "Hold up!" She perked her ears up and listened for any unusual noises. She could hear from a far distance the sound of a war cry being shouted in unison. She could only describe it as a bunch of screaming barbarians with a taste for blood. It was only getting louder and louder, indicating they were coming. "They're already here."

It happened in an instant. The townsfolk gasped as a swarm of angry pirates flooded the streets of their town, pushing them out of the way in madness. They jumped through the windows of buildings and sliced through anywhere that could act as a hiding spot, in search of a particular Umbreon with a smug, deceivingly harmless grin.

A Golem wearing the signature Desert Beast uniform rolled up into a ball and crashed through a jewelry store. No sense in causing a ruckus of this magnitude without doing a little pilfering on the side. Some of his allies swarmed in and helped clean the place out.

People were running around in a frenzy, trying to escape the tenacious pirates. The Simisear pirate grabbed a fleeing Poliwhirl and placed a blunderbuss up to his skull. "Tell us where the Umbreon is, townie."

He shivered profusely, dropping to his knees in panic. "I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Oh, but I think ye do, buster!" He pushed the gun harder against his skull. "Now talk or we're going to see what color your brain is."

Ella and Gwyn watched the mayhem from behind a building. The Mew had her hands up to her mouth in horror. "How can anyone be so heartless?!"

The Espeon patted her back. "I wouldn't worry about it too much." The Desert Beasts weren't the kindest pirates in the world (heck, almost all pirates were cruel and careless), but they didn't kill like wild savages. The worse they've done was set a town on fire and let fate decide for them. Some of the crew, like that Simisear, were just crazy. "Our main goal is to find Wes and Flint."

Gwyn clenched her fists. "I can't let that filthy pirate kill him!" She reached into her bag and pulled out her whip.

Meanwhile, the Simisear kept pressuring the Poliwhirl with questions. "Still not going to talk, are ye?!"

"P-P-Please…I have a wife and kids!" he pleaded his heart out.

A smirk grew across his face. "I'll make sure to reunite you all in the afterlife!" He slowly pulled back on the trigger.

The ground under him chipped and cracked. He looked down in confusion, then gasped as a thorny whip exploded out of the ground and slashed his arm, dropping the blunderbuss in pain. It wrapped around his wrist and proceeded to drag him underground forcibly. The Poliwhirl inched away from the hole in fear and made a mad dash for safety.

The Simisear found himself flying out of the ground and into the alleyway. More specifically, into the path of an angry Mew's fist which promptly nailed him square in the face.

"Take that!" she shouted. Ella face-palmed.

 _Oh Arceus, help us._

The pirates ran over to see their fallen comrade and the ones who inflicted the pain. "The kid wasn't kidding! There really is a green Mew!"

Golem narrowed his eyes and growled. "And Ella Cipher." They held their swords aloft and walked towards them, forcing the girls to step back.

Ella smirked uneasily. "Gentlemen…how long has it been? Six months or so? Boy, time sure flies by, doesn't it?" She poured psychic energy into her feet. "I would love to stay and catch up with all of you, but our flight is here." She bit down on the back of Gwyn's sweater and jumped in the air, soaring of the gang of ruffians who proceeded to give chase to them.

"WHOA! Easy Ella!" Gwyn shouted.

"We need to find the boys, now! Use that weird magic aura sense thing and find them!"

"Okay, okay!" Her eyes skimmed across the town for the two specific magic auras. It was kind of hard to do when she was flying through the air with an Espeon holding her by the collar.

The pirates pulled out their blunderbusses and fired at them. Ella swerved through the air, trying to stay out of their reach. She wasn't used to flying with her Psychic, especially with another body to hold up. She did her best to divert the gunshots, forcing them to fly off in random directions.

Gwyn flailed her arms at the tactical maneuvers she was pulled off. "AH! Take it easy, Ella!"

"I'm trying!"

The Sneasel pirate got onto their level through the rooftops and raced alongside them. She smirked and aimed her claw hook at them. It fired off her hand and grazed Ella in the back, staggering her in her flight.

"AH!" She kept airborne and glared. "Oh, you did not just do that?!" she shouted in a muffle.

The claw flew back to Sneasel and reattached to her stump of an arm. "Surrender the location of Ravenfield and we'll let you go!"

"Hmm, tempting," she considered. "Let me think about it-oh yeah, no. Gwyn? Show her what you can do."

She cracked her knuckles. "With pleasure." Ella flung her into the Sneasel. The pirate rolled away from her kick and fired her claw at her. Gwyn brought her whip out and slapped it out of the way before rushing her. Sneasel ducked under two slashes and kicked her in the stomach. She raised her real claws and slashed down at her.

The whip wrapped around them and stopped them from making their mark. Gwyn continued with a rising kick to the jaw, followed by a sweep kick. Sneasel flipped back to her feet and threw a punch, to which the Mew blocked. She growled, then smirked suddenly.

The half-Legendary was confused until she heard a sharp gust of wind behind her. She ducked in time as the prosthetic claw had finally come back to its owner. Once it reattached, she backflipped, striking Gwyn in the jaw. She stumbled back then dodged a swipe that came close to clawing her eyes outs. The Mew stepped back from the attacks, all while reaching for a seed in her bag.

Ella landed on the ground, taking as much time as possible to get her bearings in order. She could feel the pirates closing in on her. With a sharp turn of her head, she psychically blasted wind into their faces, knocking them off the ground. The Barbaracle, who avoided the attack, activated his Razor Shell and dashed at her.

Ella rolled out of the way of his attacks and uplifts rock from the ground, firing myriad stones at his face. The pirate slashed at the rocks with expert precision, smirking. "Really, Cipher? You can do better than that, can't you?"

The female Eeveelution chuckled irritably. "Oh buddy…you need to learn to keep your trap shut." Her eyes erupted in light. The ground underneath the Barbaracle bulged up before exploding into a geyser of sharp rocks. Thanks to his hard body, he endured the shards that chipped away at him.

He glared and forced his way out of the geyser. She sidestepped from his Razor Shells. She could feel the breeze from their swift movements, showing his expertise with the move. All she could really do was blast psychic energy at him and she can only do that for so long before exhausting herself. Plus, they had weapons.

He slashed again, but Ella rolled under the attacked and snatched his sword. She threw the scabbard to the side and held the weapon in her teeth. She smirked. "Let's dance, you uncouth ruffian."

He smirked and brandished his Razor Shells against each other. "With pleasure."

* * *

Wes groaned and slammed his head against the counter. All he wanted to do was come in and get a simple question answered. It would have been quick and simple. But no, almost no one in this joint had a clue as to how to enter a magic tunnel…except the sleazy bartender.

The Seviper wearing the bowtie and sleeveless vest around his body poured some drinks and passed them to a few patrons. Wes glared up at him in annoyance. He knew about the magic tunnels, but he withheld the information on purpose like a genuine hustler. He refused to give the valuable information unless he gave him all their money. The thought itself almost made the Umbreon shake in rage. Buying things, helping a friend out…those were the only reasons he ever gave money to someone. Not to someone he didn't know who may or may not have the info they needed.

The snake smirked. "Ssso…do we have a deal?"

"No way. I'm not giving you money. How do I know you even know how to find a magic tunnel?" He gestured around the bar. "You work in this rundown dump with these shady travelers." They looked up from their meals and conversations to glare at him. "No offense, shady travelers." They rolled their eyes and went back to their activities.

The bartender leaned down and hissed lightly. "Look who'sss talking, bussster. You're pretty shady looking yourssself."

"Is this because I'm an Umbreon?!" he shouted angrily. "Oh, do I have some words for you, mister!"

Flint, sitting away from the mess, slammed his head on the table. Why did his brother have to start fights with everyone who antagonizes him? It was both embarrassing and, in some cases, life risking.

He sighed and moved his red checker piece over four black pieces, beating the Ludicolo in front of him. "I win." His eyes widened before he flipped the table over in rage and stormed off. Flint shook his head and went to pick up the pieces.

His ears perked up suddenly. He could hear shouting outside, along with terrified screaming. Curious and concerned, he wandered over to the saloon doors and poked his head out. He paled upon seeing the familiar sight of the Desert Beast pirates wreaking havoc on the streets.

"Oh no…" He tried to slink back into the bar when a loud, raspy voice caught his attention.

"It's Flint Ravenfield!" a Nidorino pirate shouted. His fellow crewmates turned and raised their weapons with a roar. Flint, with sweat dripping down his face, raced back into the bar.

The bartender and Wes were still arguing with each other. "At least I can open a jaw without using my teeth!" Wes shouted.

"I can conssstrict around your neck and sssuffocate you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The Umbreon's older brother ran up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Wes, pirates!"

He waved him off, apparently not paying attention. "Not now, Flint!"

"Seriously, we need to run! Desert Beast pirates!"

"I'll be with you in a minute, Flint! I'm busy teaching this guy some manners!" Did he seriously not hear him?!

Seviper hissed. "I'm not giving you the info on the magic tunnelsss until you pay up!"

"You're giving me that information for free, whether you like it or not!" he retaliated.

"Oh? And why isss that?!"

Wes smirked as the saloon doors flew off their hinges. The Desert Beast pirates stepped in and aimed their blunderbusses at the patrons. "Everyone on the ground, now!" They did as asked and hit the deck.

Nidorino smiled upon seeing the selection of drinks. "Ooh! Let's steal that stuff!"

Golem slapped his over the head and stepped forward, aiming his blunderbuss at Wes' head. "Reveal to us the information you are withholding! What is it that you're searching for?!"

Flint's eyes widened. _Do they know about the idol?!_

The Umbreon glanced at them through his peripherals before setting his eyes on the bartender. "Here's how things are going to work. You give me the information I desire and I'll make sure you still have a job after today…or your life."

The snake hissed angrily. "Are you threatening me?!"

He leaned back, paws behind his head. "I'm not the one threatening your life. I'm just giving you some friendly advice before these guys start shooting the place up."

Seviper looked pass Wes, looking into the eyes of the vicious pirates that had him at gunpoint. He gulped in fear of his life. He knew of the Desert Beasts and their tyranny across Mysto. He didn't want to be on that list of people. He couldn't lose his job, either. This was the only one he had.

He bowed his head. "You need to utter a magic phrase to open the magic tunnels: Gate of Foribus. If you say it in close proximity to a magical opening, the tunnel will be revealed." He nervously looked at the pirates, who still had their aim on them. "Now please! Get rid of them!"

Wes tipped his hat. "See that wasn't too hard, was it?" He leaned back, facing the pirates upside down. "I bet you can't shoot me!" The bartender shrieked. He was in their line of fire too!

They growled and pulled their triggers. Flint ducked for cover as they flew pass him. Wes jumped over the counter and pushed Seviper down. The energy bolts shattered some bottles, spilling contents on the ground.

The snake flailed in panic. "This is what you call help?!"

Wes handed him some bits, much to his confusion. "I'll like to purchase two drinks, thank you very much!" He jumped up and grabbed two bottles. "Flint, fire!" He threw the bottles.

Catching on almost instantly, the Flareon spat tiny balls of flame with a reduced Flamethrower. They engulfed the alcohol soaked bottles in flames and smashed against Nidorino and a Snover pirate.

Nidorino screamed and ran around to find some water to extinguish them. Snover, who was taking the worst of the flames, ran outside in blistering pain. "FIRE!" He flailed around on the streets. "STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" He rolled around on the ground to try and smother the flames.

The other pirates groaned before firing at the counter. Wes pushed the bartender out of harm's way and pulled a wok out from below. He jumped over the counter and batted the energy shots back to them. Their eyes widened before they dodged out of the way.

Wes laughed. "HA! Fifteen-Love!"

Golem snarled and pulled out a Freeze Charm. "Trying serving this back!" He fired a stream of ice from it.

Wes held the wok up and immediately fell it growing colder. "BRR! Cold metal!" He rolled out of the way and flung the wok into his face, knocking him out. He ran over to Flint and helped him up. "We need to find the girls and get moving!"

"Best pay attention, boys!" They jumped away from each other as a female Togetic jumped from the air and slashed the ground between them with a pair of battle claws. She slashed at them, forcing them both back. She grabbed Wes by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Where is this treasure you seek? Reveal its location for our glorious captain!"

Wes smirked. "Aww, but we barely know each other. At least buy me a drink first." He coughed as she shoved him harder against the wall.

"Don't toy with me, Umbreon! Where is it?!"

"Geez, lady, cool it!" he wheezed.

She dug through his bag in search of something. "There must be a map or something…"

"Flame Charge!" She barely had time to react as Flint rammed his flaming body against the pirate, sending her into the drinks and plopping on the ground. He adjusted his hat and huffed. "Drinks are on the house." His eyes widened, then he face-palmed. "Did I really just say that?"

Wes sat up and snickered. "Thanks, bro!"

"Don't thank me yet!" He pushed him down as bullets flew over their heads. They made a dash for the door. "Wes, give us some cover!"

He nodded and activated his Star Amulet. "Aquos Mist!" He exhaled the thick mist into bar, blinding them.

They ran outside and looked around vigilantly. "Alright, do you see the girls?"

Wes peered around the town before spotting a green magic aura battling against a regular aura. "I see Gwyn's magic aura! Ella may be close by, too!"

"Let's hurry before those pirates get a second wind!" They prepared to run when a wall of sand rose out of the ground. Sand arms stretched out after them. The brothers jumped around the attacks, using the arms to jump over the wall. Soon their plan fell short when the spot they landed in was actually a sand trap. Their feet sunk into the sand, sticking them in place.

"The Ravenfield Brothers…" They looked up and glared at Captain Arid, floating above them on a cloud of sand. "It has been quite some time since we last confronted each other, Flint Ravenfield. Your brother has been causing me quite the trouble."

Flint smirked. "Oh good, he's still upstaging you." He then got serious and frowned. "Release us at once, Arid."

He rubbed his fingers together. "Oh, I'll release you as soon as you tell me what you are all searching for. Must be something important if you are all traveling together. And with a green Mew of all things. Truly astonishing."

Flint glared. "How did you know we were searching for something?"

"Ray spotted Ms. Cipher as he went to collect fuel for our ship. I came to the logical conclusion you all were here looking for something. There's no other reason you would be this far out, Ravenfield."

Wes smirked. "Sharp as usual, captain. I'll give you that much. But I'm not giving up such valuable information. This is gonna be my big break. I'm not sharing nor letting you steal the limelight from me."

Arid narrowed his eyes. "So be it." He tightened his fist and began sinking the brothers. "If you won't give up the location, I'll just have to interrogate the lassies next."

Flint glared. "There's no way I'm letting that happen!" He fired Flamethrower at him.

Arid stuck his hand out and blocked the flames effortlessly. "Really? Surely you can do better than that."

Wes infused magic into a Shadow Ball and fired. Arid blocked it, catching it in his golden gauntlet. He growled. "Flint, cover your ears."

Flint deadpanned. "Wes…my paws are buried."

"Just droop them shut!" He nodded and slapped his ear down, covering them against his head.

Wes took a deep breath and concentrated a mass of magic in front of his open mouth. They swirled into a purple orb. Bolts of electricity ran off and cracked the ground a bit from the pressure.

Arid narrowed his eyes at the spell before gasping. "The Mystic Beam…" With a growl, he summoned a wave of sand from the ground and splashed it down on top of them. Flint shielded his eyes shut while Wes kept concentrating on the spell.

The sand did its thing and buried them. Arid landed on the sand and slammed his hand down. "Now perish!" Seismic waves spread across the sand, with the intent on crushing them to death. But his plan was futile as purple light seeped out of the cracks, with the surface under him glowing purple. He glared. "That son of a-"

A large mystical beam encompassed his being and blasted him into the sky. His fur singed as he flew higher and higher into the air. The range on this attack was monstrous, not to mention the overwhelming power that he was forced to endure.

The sand that originally buried the Eeveelutions was forced off by the shockwave the Mystic Beam produced. The spell eventually ended and Wes collapsed in the sand, panting heavily from the brief absence of air. Without Arid controlling it, it lost its grip on their legs. "Oh man…I couldn't breathe for a moment…"

Flint caught his breath as well and helped him up. "You alright?"

"As usual, yes," he assured with a smile.

Flint smiled. "Good. Now let's…RUN!"

"Run?" His eyes widened as a shadow casted over them. They jumped out of the way as a fist of sand slammed against the ground.

Arid flew down, panting. The furs of his body were burnt and his clothes were more torn up than usual. "Excellent attack, Wes Ravenfield. Snuffing you out proved to be too difficult." He clenched his fist, forming shards of sand from the ground which revolved around him like a barrier. "Perhaps a good ol' fight will get you to talk."

The Umbreon smirked and got into a fighting stance. "Now you're speaking my language." He whispered to Flint, "Find the girls and get ready to run." He nodded and went to look for them. Arid fired sand shards at him, but a Shadow Ball flew in to take the damage. He glared at the Umbreon as Flint escaped. "Your fight is with me, Arid." He crouched down as his magic aura burst to life, blazing ferociously. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Whip and claw collided against each other at quick speeds, successfully blocking their opponent's attacks.

Gwyn ducked under a slash and wrapped her whip around Sneasel's ankle. She gasped as she was flung into the air and smashed through the roof, crashing through two floors. The Mew jumped down and threw explosive berries.

Sneasel flipped away from the blast radius and fired her claw, punching Gwyn in the stomach. The claw returned and she leaped at the Mew, throwing a flurry of kicks at her. She landed and grabbed her arm, flipping her over her shoulder.

Gwyn's eyes opened and she caught herself from hitting the ground. She planted a seed on the pirate's back, then kicked her away. "Accelerated Growth!"

The seed sprouted open and wrapped vines around her. She didn't see any issue with this as she could easily freeze and shatter them, until she noticed a peculiar detail about their design. They were coursing with electricity!

"Oh, fu-" She screamed as the electricity consumed her.

The Mew threw some seeds and used her Accelerated Growth spell to form giant vine hands. She threw her hand down, with them following suit. They smashed down on the Sneasel in rapid succession.

An angry gleam of a glare peered from the dust cloud formed by the violent assault. A wide slash cut through the hand just before it impacted, giving the Sneasel time to escape. She jumped far up in the air and released a blustering Icy Wind down on the Mew.

Gwyn shielded herself as the cold bombarded down on her. Frost formed around her body, greatly reducing her ability to move. She growled and, with some difficulty, slammed her hand down. A large plant seeped out of the ground. A Venus flytrap with a fiery design.

She snapped her fingers. "Inferno of the Dragon!"

The plant inhaled deeply, then exhaled a massive stream of flames, mixed in with red, orange, pink, yellow, and crimson.

Sneasel jumped out of the way, feeling the intensity of the heat lick her wounds. She skidded to a halt and fired her claw at the plant, slashing its 'cheek'. The flytrap roared angrily and fired again, which she dodged.

The buildup of heat in the collapsed building helped melt the ice on Gwyn. She shook herself dry and glared at the pirate, twirling her whip. "No escape this time!" She threw her whip, wrapping it around her ankle. She brought her down to earth with a hard slam.

The prosthetic claw came flying back, but Gwyn whipped it out of the air, lodging it into the earth.

Sneasel pushed herself up and wiped some blood off her cheek. "You got spunk, Mew. I'm impressed."

Gwyn twirled her whip. "The name's Gwyn."

She smirked. "Well Gwyneth, the name's Indigo. A pleasure to meet and defeat you!" She lunged forward, claws forward.

Gwyn's whip instinctively wrapped around the Sneasel's wrist and halted her to a dead stop. She sweep kicked the Mew, knocking her off balance. She raised her right arm and slammed her in the gut, followed up by a kick. Gwyn's whip blocked the kick and slashed Indigo's cheek before wrapping around her, securing her arms in place.

She growled and struggled to get out. "Let me go!"

Gwyn coughed and rubbed her throat as she stood up. "As much as I want to continue this fight, I need to check on my friend." She pulled out a vial and smashed it on the ground, releasing a green vapor. She retracted her whip and ran off.

Indigo glared and prepared to chase her. "Get back here, you…you…you…" She suddenly felt lightheaded, losing her balance as well. She teetered back and forth, a droopy smile stretching across her face. "Oooh…look at all the Mareep…" She fell onto her back and went into a deep sleep.

Back with Ella, the Espeon evaded a flurry of slashes from the Barbaracle pirate that was persistently chasing her. She blocked his attacks with the stolen sword. However, her experience with using such a weapon was a bit rusty, so she wasn't sure how long she can keep up with swordplay.

She jumped back and landed on a barrel. "That all you got, Jones?"

The pirate smirked and flexed his claws. "Lass, you haven't seen me at my best yet."

"Then by all means…" She bowed mockingly. "Show me what you got. No holding out."

He cracked his neck and extended the Razor Shell from his claws. He rushed her and slashed down the middle of the barrel. Ella rolled out of the way at the last minute and blasted him into the air with a psychic blast. He kept his balance in the air and spun down like a saw. His impact with the ground uplifted rock and stone, flipping the Espeon into the air. With her unable to dodge, Jones swiftly slashed her and sent her skipped across the ground.

Ella rolled before extending her feet out and skidding to a standing break. She shook her head and gave a deadpan glare. "Okay…let's try that again." She raised her head and threw the sword like a boomerang.

Jones caught it effortlessly. "That all you-" He was immediately cut off as a flying kick smashed against his face. Ella psychically grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He glared and grabbed her tail, flipping her along with him. He slammed his foot against her face and sent her through the roof of a store.

The Barbaracle pirate panted and pushed himself up. "The lass put up a hell of a fight." He rubbed his arm and limped off. He needed to see if Captain Arid needed assistance. He knows how strong Ravenfield can get. He didn't undermine his captain's abilities, but it was best to be sure.

A roof tile came flying in and smashed in the back of his head. He rubbed it and looked behind him. His eyes widened as hundreds of roof tiles floated in a mass of psychic energy, with Ella standing on the remainder of the roof with a deadpan expression.

"Okay…now you've done it." The tiles swirled around her like a tornado before firing at him in machinegun fashion. Jones readied his Razor Shell and slashed through the tiles speedily. Some tiles flew pass his flurry of attacks and nicked his jacket and pants.

 _This lass is quite bothersome._ He jumped out of the way of the attacks and used Shell Smash. His body glowed red before the light shattered like a shell. A red aura surrounded him. "Fury Cutter!" His claws glowed red and extended out, then he rushed Ella with his increased speed.

She narrowed her eyes and jumped over his attack. She got on his back and blasted Shadow Ball at his head. He stumbled forward and swiped back, striking her in the side. It stung from the effectiveness and power increase. She crashed into a building and slid to the ground, groaning.

"That hurt…" she muttered.

Jones walked up to her and raised his claws. "It has been fun, Ms. Cipher."

She looked around for a weapon before a barrel. She psychically grabbed it and slammed it against his face. He momentarily staggered and held his face in pain. Ella picked herself up and brought over Jones' sword. She grabbed it in her teeth and leaped forward, slashing across his chest.

"AGH!" He staggered back and slipped on a loose board, landing on his back. He groaned in aching pain before slipping into unconsciousness.

Ella limped forward and stabbed the pirate's sword into the ground, right next to his face. "Good fight, you idiot hooligan." She stepped out of the building and sat down to catch her breath. "Okay, I'll just take a minute and…" She looked up to see more pirates had entered the scene. "Oh you have got to be kidding me?!"

They laughed and charged at her when, out of nowhere, a massive Flamethrower engulfed them from the right, blackening them to a crisp. They blinked in surprise before falling onto their backs.

"Ella!" She sighed in relief to hear the comforting sound of Flint's voice. He ran up to her side and checked on her wounds. "Are you okay?" he asked as he picked her up.

"Oh, you know…this and that…a bruised rib, probably, but nothing to worry about…" She chuckled soon after.

The Flareon groaned. "Well, your sense of humor is the same, so that's something." He wrapped her foreleg around him and helped her move. "Come on, we need to find Gwyn."

"No need!" They looked up as the Mew jumped down from the rooftops and landed gracefully in their presence. "I'm right here!" She gasped upon seeing Ella. "Holy Arceus! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, don't fret. Did you take care of that Sneasel?"

She waved it off. "You kidding? That was easy." She held up Ella's bag, which they left behind in the alleyway during the scuffle. "We got the equipment."

He smiled. "Good. Wes and I have the secret to entering a magic tunnel. Now we just need to…" His eyes widened. "Crap! Wes is still fighting Arid!"

* * *

Wes flew in the air, then was slapped down by a giant hand of sand. He landed on his feet and dashed at Arid, headbutting him in the face, then pulling off an uppercut with his rear foot. The captain glared and punched him in the side with his gloved hand. The treasure hunter skidded to a halt and fired a volley of magic infused Shadow Balls.

A wall of sand blocked the attacks, then fired bullets of sand at him. The Umbreon rolled away, firing Shadow Balls as well. Arid raised his hand and sent out a sand clone to take him on. The sand Arid flew at the treasure hunter and slashed where he was standing. He jumped over the attack and kicked the clone across the face.

"Infernius!" The white fireball was fired at blank point range, trapping them both in a burst of light. The treasure hunter jumped over the clone. "TerraSlash!" Rock unearthed from the ground and fired through the desert captain's shield.

Arid's glove withstood the impacting force of the rocks. He jumped over the wall and raised a tsunami of sand. He sent it flying down, with the clone trying to restrain the slippery Umbreon.

Wes smirked and, with some struggling, touched the Amulet of Umbra. He turned into a shadow and flew out of his grasp. He and the clone were buried under the massive pile of sand, but Wes slithered out to the top and retook his regular form.

Arid snorted. "Alright…let's switch things up." He formed shards of sand that floated above him. However, that wasn't the end of his set up. He then fired Overheat right at them, superheating them into glass shards. Particles of sand surrounded them to keep them floating. He flicked his hand and sent the shards flying.

The Umbreon rolled away from as many shards as he could, with a few slashing his cheek and tail. He flinched upon kicking some sand up, which stung his tail wound. He clenched his teeth, trying to fight the searing pain. He shook his head and glared as the Desert Beast captain created even more glass to fire.

Wes got into a fighting stance and observed the shards. Arid had less control over where they flew. All he needed to do was determine their positioning and the likely angles that they would be thrown at.

Arid flicked his finger and fired them once more. Being much more prepared, Wes raced through them, dodging and predicting their paths. He twisted his body in the air as two came flying at him, one below and one above. One looked like it was going to hit him, but he touched the ground quick enough to push himself away from it.

Once the shards ammunition was exhausted, Wes jumped into the air and came down on the captain's head with a spinning blade kick. Arid growled and grabbed him by the ankle, tossing him up, then slamming him into the ground. Wes muffled his annoyance in the sand before pushing himself into the air and firing a blank point Shadow Ball upside down.

"Lumios Storm!" He jumped again and curled up into a spinning ball, then erupted in light that showered a bombardment of light arrows. Arid crossed his arms over his head as the arrows pierced through his body. While they didn't cause any physical damage, he felt a searing pain overtake him.

He stepped back and supported himself, trying to catch his breath. _Ravenfield has been improving greatly…he is truly a worthy adversary._

Wes stumbled back, eyes spinning dizzily. "Wooo…never do that again…"

The captain sweatdropped. _A worthy…childish adversary._ He grunted and picked himself up. "It would seem we are at an impasse, Ravenfield. We are both ready to collapse from exhaustion at any second."

The treasure hunter smirked weakly. "What? Getting winded…already, Arid? I can keep this up all day…"

Arid smirked. "I'm sure you can…" He could hear a series of footsteps running towards them. His best guess was that it was Wes' friends.

Wes chuckled. "Looks like I win, Arid…"

"Perhaps…" He raised his fist. "But I shall return, Ravenfield. Whatever treasure you're searching for, be sure to know that I will be the one to retrieve it first." The glove glowed. Sand swirled around his body and carried him off.

Flint, Ella, and Gwyn stopped as a sand started flying around the town, retrieving Arid's crew, wounded or not. Waves of sand washed over the town before leaving the perimeter, back to their ship.

They didn't bother following him as they turned their attention to their exhausted friend. "Wes, are you alright?"

He took a moment to steady himself before nodding. "Yeah, all good. Is the town alright?"

Gwyn looked at the state of the place. While it was banged up, it was far from the damage inflicted on Marble Stone City. It shouldn't take more than a week or two to get the damages fixed up. "Yeah, they should be fine."

"Excellent…" He staggered forward and groaned. "Ugh…I have sand in my mouth…"

Flint sighed. "We may have to stay overnight so you and Ella can recover."

The Umbreon didn't bother arguing. With the state he was in, he didn't want to do much walking right now. "Sounds good…" Flint and Gwyn helped Wes and Ella walk. First they had to get their injuries checked out, then hopefully find an inn to stay at…assuming it wasn't damage in the fight.

Gwyn whispered to Flint, "Do you think the Darmanitan pirate knows about the idol?"

He shook his head. "He only knows we're searching for something. Let's try keeping it that way for as long as we can. His crew will take a while to recover. That should give these two time to get some rest and we can resume traveling in the morning."

She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Wes and Ella's injuries, according to the physician they had examine them, weren't severe and would only require some medicine and some rest. They were good to go for traveling in the morning, too, much to their relief. They were also fortunate to find an inn. It was on the farther side of town, so it was out of danger. Plus, they managed to get a free stay as repayment for driving the pirates out. They wanted to refuse the offer, but the sweet comforting thought of laying in an actual bed won them over.

Once morning came, they bid goodbye to the innkeeper before setting off back on the road.

Gwyn sighed. "Man, yesterday was chaos." She glanced at her friends with a brow raised high. "Is this a normal encounter for you guys?"

Wes laughed. "Oh yeah! Life as a treasure hunter always poses dangers like that!" His eyes narrowed a bit as he reached into his bag with an uncertain look.

Flint tilted his head. "Something wrong, bro?"

"Just making sure Leigh didn't steal the map," he replied, referring to the Togetic that jumped the two in the bar. He pulled it out and opened it. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Arceus, they didn't get it."

He smiled. "That's good."

Ella sighed, rubbing her sore back with her tail. "Not that it would be hard to get it back. The whole crew is incapacitated." She chuckled. "Who knows? We could have stolen some treasure off of them, Wes."

He smiled at the thought, then shook his head, trying to push out his greedy thoughts. "No, no…as much as I want to get my paws on any treasure they have, Slab Blade Mountain is our top priority. We can't get sidetracked any longer."

She shrugged. "Your loss."

He smirked and pushed her a bit. "Shut up."

She shoved him back, smirking as well. "You first."

Flint chuckled. "Can you two ease up on the roughhousing? The doctor said you need a few days to fully recover."

Wes saluted jokingly. "Aye, sir."

As they walked along the dirt path, a certain Chatot was observing them from the sky. He smirked. "Slab Blade Mountain, they say?" He made a u-turn and flew back to the ship.

* * *

The ship sat airborne in the sky, out of view of any townsfolk wanting to get revenge. The injured crew laid in the forecastle, also known as the crew's quarters. They were easing up on their wounds and were given a direct order from Arid to get some needed rest until they've recovered. The disadvantage of living the life of a pirate was limited access to medicine and medical supplies. Fortunately, their last raid gave them plenty of medical supplies.

Jones rubbed his aching neck. He had his shirt and jacket off, showing the bandages wrapped diagonally across his chest. "Ugh…I feel horrible…"

Leigh rolled her eyes. She had bandages in various spots due to slamming into glass bottles. Even after taking a bath, she still smelled like alcohol. "Quit your whining, Jones. You didn't spend an hour having glass pulled out of your skin."

He glared at her shortly before looking at Indigo, who was still passed out. Her prosthetic claw hung from the post of the bed. "Is she still out?"

"Oh yeah. She was hit with a strong sleeping potion. The kid said he was getting something to help her wake up."

Right after she said that, Ray kicked the door open and walked up to Indigo's bedside. He held a bowl filled with crushed plants and spices. He had a clothespin on his nose as the bowl was directly under it. The faint smell lightly permeated the quarters. The crew gagged at the horrid smell.

"What the heck is that?!" Simisear choked.

"A special brew that should wake her up," he answered.

He walked up to her bedside and set it down. He took a spoon and scooped a large glop of it up before lightly spreading it under her nose. Once done, he stepped back to wait for the brew to take effect.

Almost instantly, her face twitched, then cringed at the horrid smell. It was removing the effects of the potion slowly. "Ugh…wha…" Her eyes widened as her senses finally kicked in. She bolted up and covered her nose. "UGH! That's rancid!" She blinked and looked around confused. "Wait, how did I get back on the ship?"

"You were knocked out with a sleeping potion," Ray answered, handing her a washcloth. "You were out for almost an entire day."

Indigo vigorously wiped the goop on her face. "That Mew is going to pay…"

Leigh chuckled with narrowed eyes. "Aww, is the big, bad Sneasel upset that she loss?"

Indigo crossed her arms and smirked, taking notice of her multiple cuts. "And what exactly happened to you, master assassin?"

"…shut up."

Ray rolled his eyes, then his ears perked up as the quarters opened. Arid walked in, stripped of his sand gauntlet. The Shinx saluted. "Greetings, Captain Arid. What brings you here?"

The captain had a few bandages around him, but nothing serious compared to his injured crew. "Give me a report on their injuries."

"Well sir, over half the crew are unharmed. The rest have suffered minor injuries. They should be up and running again very soon."

He nodded. "Very good."

Leigh bowed her head. "We're sorry we failed you, captain. It won't happen again."

"It better not," he warned. "Ravenfield and his team are more than likely gone by now. We won't be able to track their movements until we run into them again." He clenched his fist. "That treasure shall be mine."

"And we'll help you get it, sir!" Jones assured, saluting to his captain. "Once we've recovered, we'll work double time to get that treasure!"

Indigo attached her claw and saluted as well. "The Desert Beast Pirates shall become the most feared pirate crew in the world!"

He nodded. "You all have fine spirits. Don't lose them."

"Yes, captain!" they shouted.

He exited the quarters, followed by Ray. "So, how are we going to track Ravenfield and his team, captain?"

"We'll have to get Jeffery to pick up on any nearby sources of treasure." He narrowed his eyes. Speaking of the Chatot, he hasn't seen him flying over his shoulder all day. "Where did that chatty Chatot fly off to now?"

"Oh captain~!" The two looked up and saw him slowly descend from the sky. He landed in front of the two, snickering. "Greetings, sir. Sorry for my abrupt absence."

Arid crossed his arms, raising a brow. "Where were you, Jeffery?"

The Chatot's delightful grin turned into a devious smirk. "Hehe…oh, do I have some news for you." The pirate captain leaned forward curiously. "I know where the treasure hunters are heading. They're making their way to Slab Blade Mountain."

Ray's eyes widened. "Slab Blade Mountain?! I didn't know that place had treasure!"

"Me either…" the Darmanitan muttered. The mines of that mountain were picked dry. What else could be there? "Are you sure?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong, my captain?" he asked with a smug grin.

Arid narrowed his eyes. If Wes was looking for something there, that meant something. Whatever it was, it shall belong to him. "Very well. Ray, get one of the uninjured crewman to drive the ship."

He saluted. "Aye, captain!" He raced off.

Jeffery perched himself on Arid's shoulder, rubbing his wings together. "This'll be excellent, captain. What do you suppose we'll find? The mother of all jewels? A hoard of gold? An unearthly treasure worth more than all the treasure in the world?"

As he rambled on, Arid merely glared over the edge of the ship. Something about this treasure left a curious taste in his mouth. There was something special about it. Something that made Flint and Ella resume their travels with the hyperactive Umbreon.

He didn't know what it was, but the racing beat of his heart told him this was an adventure he'll look forward to.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I thought I do something fun with this chapter. There's more of Arid's crew left to establish, so why not have you all submit your own OC for his crew? I thought it would be a great idea.**

 **If you're interested, submit a bio, either by review or message, of their name, species, age, history before joining the Desert Beasts (optional), personality, preferred weapon, any extra features (such as prosthetic limb, an accessory, etc.), likes and dislikes (optional), stuff like that. You can add another bit about them, you're not limited to these options. Though, there are a few rules.**

 **-No Legendary or Half-Legendary Pokémon.**

 **-I will allow magic users. Just don't go overboard with it.**

 **-This is more of a request, but try and use different types of Pokémon than just the starters or popular Pokémon like Lucario or Pikachu. I want a little variety. If you want to, that's fine. It's just a little request of mine.**

 **Other than that, have fun. And thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ch.14: Arriving at Slab Blade Mountain! Beginning the Search for the First Key!**_

A week has passed since their encounter with the Desert Beast Pirates. They worried about the pirates following them, but they haven't seen them anywhere in days. They hoped they decided to give up and raid some temple or town, even though raiding another town wasn't something they were hoping for, instead of chasing the group down. That's what it appeared to look like. They silently agreed not to dwell on or even mention it, as there was the possibility of them jinxing themselves.

Aside from their day in Slatestone Town, the trek was pretty uneventful. With the times they took to take a break, Wes was practicing new spells, which usually left him pretty exhausted after an hour or two. Flint, Ella, and Gwyn took that time to converse with each other, sharing stories about their past. Gwyn, of course, didn't have much to share, but she was alright with just listening. She would become enthralled listening to their tales that it would leave her speechless. Hearing about the stuff they did as a group made her much more excited about the wonderful things she'll experience.

And, when they weren't discussing past experiences, they were discussing matters related to the key. Searching for the key on Slab Blade was going to be difficult as none of them were familiar with the terrain. Flint is the only one truly familiar with Slab Blade Mountain, as he went there on a tour once studying the mountain, but obviously has never gone through the restricted area.

This, of course, only made Wes more excited to find the key. The less he knew about where he was going, the better the adventure will be. And, since this will be his first time going through a magic tunnel, he gets to see new dimensions. It was practically Christmas for him.

They could see the mountain coming into view, as they were nearing Igneous Valley. Flint pulled out his map. "Igneous Valley. There is some real history to this land."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Sounds boring already."

The Flareon whacked him with his tail. "Come on, Wes, this is some interesting stuff. Did you know this valley was creating when a meteor impacted the planet? According to history, the shockwave caused a massive earthquake that could be felt all around Mysto."

"A meteor did that?" Gwyn question, folding her arms behind her head. "So, what happened to it?"

"Well, a few centuries later, the meteor was eventually broken down enough to be properly moved. Fun fact, some of the homes in the valley have bits of the meteor incorporated into their exteriors as a small token for it creating the valley."

Her eyes sparkled in delight. "Wow! That sounds awesome!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, it really is. This is the kind of stuff I love to study."

Ella chuckled. "You were always a big nerd when we were kids, Flint."

He lowered his head with a sheepish blush. "I was not…"

"Really? You use to lock yourself in your room reading history books." She scratched her chin. "Didn't your room have posters of famous historians or something hanging around the walls?"

He rolled his eyes, still embarrassed. "A-Alright, so I was a little introverted when I was a kid. That doesn't mean I locked myself away like some kind of recluse."

She patted his head. "I didn't say you were a recluse, ya big nerd." He bowed his head with a groan.

Gwyn giggled. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I think it sounds fascinating."

Flint picked his head up with a prideful grin. "Ha! Someone does like listening to me talk!" Ella rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Wes snickered. "I wouldn't say that so soon, Gwyn. Flint has a known record for putting people to sleep."

The Flareon smirked and leaned towards his brother. "And you have a known record of being wanted." Wes blushed with a sheepish smile.

Gwyn looked up at the sky. "Oh yeah…didn't you mention a while ago you were wanted in several towns?"

"He is. I believe it was twenty-six towns."

"No!" Wes shouted in offense. He huffed with an annoyed look, then raised his head high. "I'll have you know, it's actually twenty SEVEN, my dear brother."

The Mew's jaw drop in shock. "Twenty seven?! Are you serious?!"

"Oh yeah, check it out!" He reached into his bag and handed her five wanted posters. "I may be a modest treasure hunter, but I've been accused of thievery." He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, not 'accused', more like…actually seen stealing…with witnesses and everything."

She gawked at the bounty on each poster. One town had his bounty up to five-hundred thousand. "What…did you do?"

He laughed nervously. "I rather not bring up my little purloining habit. Let's just say I tend to attract trouble."

Gwyn blinked perplexedly before chuckling. "I'll…take your word for it." She sighed. "Anyway, getting back on topic, how are we going to search an entire mountain we're unfamiliar with? Even if the map will guide us there, we might end up in some dangerous areas."

"Well, that's what the equipment is for. In case we do run into trouble like that, we'll be able to keep ourselves from falling." Wes narrowed his eyes. "It's the magic tunnel you have to worry about."

"What exactly is so bad about them?" Gwyn asked.

"Well," Ella started, "for one, we're talking about reversed or different laws of nature. The environment will act differently and will do things you wouldn't expect in this dimension. That's why it's best to learn about these dimensions before you go jumping into them. However…considering we don't have the time to be doing research, we'll have to take our chances."

"Fortunately, we have experience in that department," the Umbreon boasted. "We have to stick together at all times. We can't get separated in unfamiliar territory like that."

"Alright, don't get separated, got it!" She gave a thumbs up.

"Love the enthusiasm!"

They reached over the mountain and came to their destination. Down the steady hill they stood atop was a large valley filled with homes and Pokémon wandering about. Right at the back of the valley was the infamous mountain. As they described it, it looked menacing.

The mountain reached high in the sky, hundreds upon thousands of feet high. It looked calm and safe up front, but that was done by the locals over the years, shaving down the front of the mountain for safety purposes. Farther back behind the mountain, they could see sharp spires standing tall. An entire valley of sharp spires and dangerous paths.

Gwyn gawked at the sight. "Holy…that's one scary lookin' mountain!"

Wes snickered. "Yeah, I know, right?"

Flint pulled out a book and flipped through the pages. "Igneous Valley is famous for Slab Blade's unusual structure and vast number of spires. Ever since it was abandoned as a mining spot, no one has been able to successfully navigate the tunnels, save for Flying-Types. Even then, it's still a dangerous area."

Ella crossed her forelegs. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

"Not so fast!" the Flareon shouted, halting her. "The idea was to sneak off while no one is suspecting. We need to tag along with a tour group and work off from there." She rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement, nonetheless. "Good. Come on." He led the way as they followed.

They wandered through the crowds of Pokémon. Like every other town they've been in, it was bustling with activity. Though, that was probably due to this being a popular area to explore for tourists. They blended in with the crowd, especially Gwyn, to keep the attention off themselves.

As they walked by, they could hear multiple Pokémon chattering excitedly about touring the mountains. A bunch of these people weren't even from around here, showing how often this place was visited.

The Mew muttered, "I can't believe everyone is so excited to hike around on a mountain."

"Well, like I said, the mountain is rich with history," Flint explained. "While it may seem boring, it is actually pretty fun learning about the interesting features within it. It's not for everyone, but it is something you have to experience once in your life."

Wes chuckled and wrapped his foreleg around the Mew. "And just think. We'll be the first 'tourists' to trek through the restricted areas and get out alive."

She sweatdropped with a nervous smile. "You know how to make something horrible sound exciting…"

"I get that a lot."

They came up on a museum. This was the way into the mountains, meaning they had to get pass a security check first. They waited in line as the people in front of them got checked.

"Crap, what are we going to say when they see the equipment in our bags?" Ella mumbled.

Wes pulled out his Vortex Amulet and shook it with a smirk. "Duh." He quietly sucked up their stuff into it, along with the amulets Wes wore around his neck for safety sake. "No bags, no worries."

It was their turn to get checked. The Umbreon threw the amulet over their heads so they wouldn't see it on him. The two Nosepass scanned them for any suspicious items, using their noses to detect any disturbances on their bodies. They came up clean and let them through, to which they thanked.

Wes retrieved his amulet and pulled out their stuff. "I've done this trick a bunch of times. These types of amulets are hard to come by, so they wouldn't suspect someone like me with one." He gave everyone their bags and placed his amulets back around his neck.

Flint rolled his eyes. "Isn't that the reason why you were wanted in Tumbleweed Town?"

"That guard shouldn't have been sticking his nose in my business!" he shouted defensively.

Ella sighed. "Either way, we made it through." She slung the bag on her back. "When does the next tour start?"

The Flareon walked over to a bulletin board and dragged his paw down the scheduled times. "Let's see…next one won't be for another hour. We'll have to wait until then."

Wes tapped his paw impatiently. "Ugh, I hate waiting."

"Patience is a virtue."

"I move at my own pace, thank you very much. I want to get going on checking on the mountain soon."

They jumped slightly when they heard an amused laugh behind them. "Heh…I know how you feel, bucko." They turned and saw a Flygon. He wore a brown Stetson, black shirt, dusty brown jacket, and jeans. He tipped his hat politely. "Welcome to Igneous Valley. You folks coming to tour the mountain?"

They collected their nerves and smiled. "Yeah, we are," Wes said. "We've been waiting to tour the mountains for quite some time." He chuckled and slugged his brother in the foreleg. "Heck, my bro has been here before."

"Ah, you have?" the Flygon asked.

He nodded. "Yes sir. I absolutely love learning about the land and want to become an archeologist. I came here for learning purposes once and always wanted to visit again."

He nodded. "Glad to hear that. I'm Randolph, by the way."

"I'm Flint. This is my brother, Wes, and our friends, Ella and Gwyn."

"Hi!" they greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you folks." He looked at Gwyn and tilted his head, perplexed. "Well, I must say, you're a peculiar sight."

She blushed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of her head. "I've been getting a lot of that lately."

He laughed, slapping his knee. "I bet!" He crossed his arms. "Anyway, I'm actually the head of this museum. I come by every so often to greet the tourists. What brought you all here in the first place? I bet it's to see the mountains, obviously."

Wes chuckled, with a slight undertone of nervousness. "Oh yeah, we love exploring this kind of stuff. We thought checking out the mountain would be a breath of fresh air, to see the wonders that is Slab Blade Mountain!"

Randolph chuckled. ""You're an interesting bunch. Well, since the next tour isn't for another hour, how about I show you folks around? I insist."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Beats sitting around and doing nothing," Ella said.

"Fantastic! Follow me!" He led them through the museum.

He showed them through some neat halls that displayed the history of the valley and Slab Blade. A painting of the meteor that once lid in the valley was one of many things. The massive size compared to what they saw entering the valley showed how large the meteor was. It was amazing.

In a display case under the painting was a large chunk of the meteor, resting neatly on a pillow. "Wow…" Wes awed, pressing his face up against the glass. "I wonder how much I can sell that for…"

He felt a hand grab him by the collar and pull him off. "It's not for sale," Randolph said with the same amused grin. "And don't fog up the glass." He took a handkerchief and wiped it clean.

The Umbreon chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

He smirked. "You must be a treasure hunter."

"What gave it away?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "You'd be surprise how many come by around here to check out the mountain. Some try sneaking through the restricted parts of the mountain to see if the miners missed any gold." He raised a brow. "That's not why you're all here, is it?"

"What?!" He blew a raspberry and crossed his forelegs with a smirk. "Don't be ridiculous! We just came here to check out the mountain!" It wasn't a total lie. They weren't here for gold. Although, if there was any, it wouldn't hurt to dig it out.

"Uh huh…" the Flygon sounded, not convinced with the answer. Still, he didn't press on with the matter. "Well, your assumption on this meteor being valuable is correct. We're talking about material from space, after all. Don't think about stealing it, ya hear."

He raised his left paw, with his right over his heart. "I promise!"

He laughed. "Good. Let's continue on." He led them down the hall.

The treasure hunter stood back for a moment and looked at the glass. He scanned the area before reaching out for it. "Wes!" He cringed, hearing his brother. He sheepishly shuffled away from the display case and followed behind.

They passed by some old mining gear, along with a framed photo of the miners. "Now this is a grand sight." He pointed at the Flygon in the photo. "That there is my great grandfather. He was one of the miners who explored the mountain."

"Wow, that's cool," Gwyn awed. "Your family basically helped with excavating this place."

He chuckled. "Well, yeah. I loved hearing about my great granddad from my grandfather. It actually inspired me to become a miner myself." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Of course, the mining business didn't seem to be my thing. I can't tell you how many times I got buried in dirt."

Ella snickered. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah. It was a frustrating time. I could never seem to get the hand of using a pickaxe. So, after some time, I decided to run the museum to greet tourists. It's much more fun and…safer."

Wes chuckled. "Can't say I share the same feeling. When I see action, I run towards it like there's no tomorrow!"

Randolph smiled, narrowing his eyes at him. "You have a lot of fire in your soul, Wes. I can tell you're a professional in your line of work."

He rubbed his foreleg, smiling. "Well, I'm hoping to become a professional treasure hunter. Right now I'm just a hunter for hire. Still, plenty of cool places to explore." He snickered. "Not to mention fighting pirates all the time."

"You fight pirates?" He shook his head, smiling wider. "You certainly have your work cut out for you." He crossed his arms. "Tell me, what is it you all want to do with your lives?"

Gwyn looked off to the side. "Well, I'm hoping to become a potion master like my mother. I've been studying a lot on the use of potions, so it's something I really want to do with my life."

Ella scratched her chin. "I'm thinking of becoming a translator. Not as big as becoming a treasure hunter or potion master, but it's something I've found interest in."

Randolph grinned. "You all have some interesting goals. I hope you see them through. It's good to have goals like that to look on. Gives you a reason to keep on moving." He sighed. "Kind of wish I had that opportunity."

They tilted their heads. "How so?" the Espeon asked.

"Eh, some complicated stuff has happened to me over the years. I never really considered how much I loved working here that I wasted my time trying to become a miner. I did some other things in my life. I enjoyed them a lot more than mining, but I didn't have that same homey feeling I got here." He shrugged. "Eh, you don't want to hear an old Flygon like me talking about his past."

"Oh come on, it can't be that boring," Gwyn reassured with a sweet smile.

Randolph smiled. "Doesn't matter. It's not that important. I've been happy working here for the last few years and that's all that matters." He touched the frame of the miners. "It's nice to remember the events that occurred here. This mountain has personal meaning to a lot of people, including me."

Flint smiled. "I'm sure it does."

The Flygon sighed before smiling brightly. "Anyway, let me show you some of the ores that were collected over the years."

Wes squealed in delight. "Rare, valuable ores?!"

"Yep! Pictures of them! Not the actual thing, though," he finished with a teasing smirk.

The Umbreon collapsed on the ground and cried a bit. "Don't get my hopes up like that. I was happy for a moment…"

Ella stroked his head. "There, there, little treasure hunter. You'll get your treasure soon."

Randolph chuckled. "He's quite the eccentric character, isn't he?"

Flint shook his head, smirking. "Try living with him for eighteen years and you'll get a pretty good idea."

* * *

Floating above the large valley was the infamous pirate ship, housing the notorious Desert Beast pirates. They have arrived within the hour and were preparing themselves to raid the mountain.

They sat in their quarters, dining on their grub. It consisted of meat, berries, and beer. Of course, some of the pirates were have nonalcoholic beverages, specifically Ray.

Indigo downed her drink and slammed the mug on the ground. "Haha! I can't wait to raid that mountain! Imagine the look on Ravenfield's face when he sees the Desert Beasts taking the treasure before him!"

Jones took a bite of his berry and munched quietly. "I wouldn't go overboard, Indigo. We're talking about the same treasure hunter who has eluded us several times. I'm pretty sure I lost count."

"I believe the official tally is 449, taking our defeat in Slatestone into account as well," said a Golduck laying in his bed. He had a long scar on his left cheek.

The Barbaracle sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance. "Thanks for the reminder, Malcolm," he thanked sarcastically.

"That many times, huh?" Leigh muttered. She groaned and rolled around in her bed. "Well, my assassin career has officially went down the drain. Then again, it went down the drain when I joined this crew to begin with."

She glared at the snickering Banette in the corner, who possessed a wide grin that could haunt dreams. "To see such an accomplished killer turn into a pitiful pirate is practically pathetic."

"Pitiful? You're labeling yourself, you know?"

He shrugged. "I see no problem with being a pirate. In your case, it's just sad." He threw his head back and laughed.

She glared daggers at him, reaching for her battle claws. "Can I slit his throat?"

A Klefki floated over to her bed. He had a scar in his left eye and had a skull keychain. Unlike the rest of the crew, the uniform he wore was a red handkerchief wrapped around his head. "Don't let Cheshire get to you, Leigh. You know he bugs you to see you lose it."

She groaned before laying back on the bed. "Whatever…"

Cheshire snickered. "Aww, you ruining my fun, Pain Train? Not cool. I don't find that enjoyable."

The Klefki glared. "Are you trying to start a fight with me? Because I'm raring to go!"

"Like I'm scared of floating keys," he mocked, his grin curling up.

Jones sighed. "Enough, both of you. I'm getting a headache with your bickering."

"You and me both, mate," Indigo muttered, tearing off some meat and swallowing it.

Off to the side, sitting at a round table, was a Crawdaunt, Scrafty, and Zoroark, playing a game of poker. The Crawdaunt wore a classic pirate hat and a pirate beard. His left pincer was replaced with a prosthetic pincer cannon. The Scrafty had two earrings on top of his head crest and wore a brown belt around his pants. The Zoroark, while he didn't have any extra features on him, did carry cutlasses in his hair. Beside him was, oddly enough, a stuffed bear.

The Crawdaunt laughed out loud, having been eavesdropping on their conversation. He spoke with a thick pirate accent, "Oi, ye lads and lassies need to calm yerselves! We're all itchin' to get some payback on ol' Ravenfield! So quit yer bellyachin' and enjoy yerselves before we land!" He grabbed a mug and chugged his alcohol down.

The Scrafty rolled his eyes before throwing some chips into the center of the table. "Maybe you're enjoying yourself a little too much, Julius. I doubt you can aim straight if you're drunk."

Julius slammed his mug down and belched. "Ha, is that a challenge I hear?!"

He raised his hands calmly. "I didn't say that."

"Hey!" the Zoroark shouted. "Are you two going to talk or are we going to play?"

The Scrafty sighed. "Fine, fine."

The illusion fox placed some chips in the center. Julius looked at his hand and frowned. "Yeah, I think I'm foldin'."

The Zoroark smirked and threw his cards down. "Full house! Beat that, Rico!"

The Scrafty known as Rico stood up and threw his cards down before walking away. "Straight flush. Beat THAT, Zerif."

Zerif stared at it in annoyance. "You know, I have more fun playing this with Malcolm!" He looked to the side and caught a glimpse of a Grovyle sitting on his bed quietly. He had a scar running down his left eye, blinding him. "Hey Drake, you want to join?"

Drake glanced at him for a moment before giving an indifferent grunt and looking back up at the ceiling.

Zerif glared. "A 'no' would have sufficed."

The doors opened and Ray walked in. "Alright everyone, Captain Arid said we'll be heading out soon. Slab Blade Mountain is very dangerous, so watch your step."

The Zoroark pirate rolled his eyes. "I don't need a lecture from an adolescent brat."

Rico glared at him shortly before smiling at Ray. "Don't worry bud, we'll be fine. We've handled dangerous terrain before."

The Shinx smirked. "Famous last words…" He looked around. "Now, where the heck is the others?"

"I think Banama is cleanin' the ship," Julius said as he polished his cannon. "Tyrone…meh, not sure where the little bugger is. Probably hidin' out somewhere around the ship. And I think Graham is messin' with his money again."

Ray groaned. "Of course he is…lazy bum…"

"I still don't understand why we haven't thrown him off the ship yet," Indigo muttered. "He scarcely listens to Arid." She scoffed. "If I was captain, I would have kicked him off a long time ago…or shot him out of a cannon."

Malcolm sat up. "Whatever Arid's motives are, it's best not to question them. If he wants Graham to stay on the ship, that's fine by me." He groaned. "Still, you think he'd use that money to help with repairs."

The door creaked open and they saw a Tyrogue walk in. Over his Desert Beast attire was a black robe with a skull and crossbones on the back, draping over his shoulders. He also wore an eye patch over his right eye. On his right arm was a golden gauntlet, though smaller and different in design compared to Arid's. Each knuckle of the gauntlet, along with the back of it, had a gem lodged inside it.

He gulped and smiled nervously at them. "Uh…hey guys."

Ray glared at him. While the Tyrogue was twelve years older than him, he can be very threatening when he wants to. "Where have you been, Tyrone?"

"OH! Just…checking out the view. You know…the large mountain…" He chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh huh. Well, I hope you like the view, because we're going to be raiding it for this mysterious treasure we've been hearing about."

Tyrone gulped. _You've got to be kidding…_

A bell in the quarters rung, then the voice of Jeffery came out of a speaker. _"Attention crew, we'll be getting ready to land in ten minutes. Be prepared for the worse."_

Leigh sat up and got her battle claws. "Finally…"

Outside of the ship, Arid walked around as some of his crew mopped the ship. He came up to a Raichu who had just finished up his side of the ship. "Hmm…spotless work, Banama."

He saluted. "Thank you, sir."

"We'll be getting ready to land in a moment. Get yourself ready."

"Yes sir." He ran off, but stopped for a moment. "Also, in case you're wondering, Graham is up top laying on the mast." He ran off.

Arid glared and looked up. "Graham!"

A Gallade looked down at the captain in boredom. He wore a Desert Beast uniform like all the others, but his attire was much cleaner and newer. "What do you want?"

"We're going to be landing in a moment. Get your equipment together and be ready to raid the mountain."

Graham stretched and resumed laying down. "Not in the mood."

Arid sighed in annoyance. "I'm not taking no for an answer here. I can and will throw you off this ship if I have to. Don't think I care what happens to your sorry carcass when you hit the ground."

"If you want my help, it'll require a small fee," he lazily replied.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his neck, close with the intent of choking him. "Will your life suffice?" Arid retorted indifferently, raising his glowing glove towards him as sand surrounded the Gallade.

He sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever…but I get a cut of any treasure we find."

Arid glared at him for a moment before dropping the sand. "Fine." He walked back to his quarters to prepare himself.

Graham sat up and rubbed his neck. "Crazy guy could have killed me…"

"Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about those threats so much if you actually listened to him." Graham looked down to see Banama again. He had his arms crossed. "Aside from Tyrone, you're the only one he regularly threatens."

The Gallade rolled his eyes and jumped down. "Like I care. I make more money off of odd jobs while you idiots chase after some halfwit Umbreon."

"That 'halfwit' destroyed the ship multiple times, not to mention dodged oncoming traps that could have killed anyone else."

Graham shrugged and walked pass him. "Like I said, not my problem. You can chase after that mischievous Eeveelution for the rest of your life and I wouldn't care. I actually get things done and have a job. The rest of you? You had to become pirates to save your sorry asses. Compared to all of you, I can leave whenever I want and nothing will happen to me." With that, he walked off.

Banama growled lightly at him. _What is that guy's problem?_ He put his hands in his pockets and headed to the quarters.

* * *

With the hour having passed, Randolph led them to where the tours began. "The tour takes about forty-five minutes. Hope you don't mind a lot of walking."

Wes laughed. "Dude, if you've seen the distance we've traveled to get here, you'll know walking isn't an issue for us."

The Flygon laughed. "I'll take your word for it. I hope you all have fun on the tour."

Flint smiled brightly. "Oh, don't worry, we will."

He nodded, then tipped his hat. "Best be going now. Stay safe, travelers." He headed back into the museum.

Gwyn frowned, whispering, "I almost feel bad we'll be breaking the rules. He looked like such a sweet man."

"I know, but this is a little more important," Wes reminded.

Ella sighed before looking at Flint. "Alright bookworm, you know this place like the back of your paw. Do you know where the security regularly routines?"

"Yeah, they have eyes all over the mountain, but I think I can pick them off." He looked at Wes. "You're good at spying tiny details. You try and estimate the proper time for us to make our getaway."

He saluted. "Roger."

They heard a whistle go off. "Alright everyone," said a Sunflora holding a flag. "the Slab Blade Mountain tour is starting. Please follow me and don't stray from the path."

The tourists nodded and followed her. The treasure hunters winked at each other and tagged along closely.

Around the corner, however, Randolph leaned against the wall with his hat tipped down and arms crossed. "Just as I thought. They really were here for something." He flicked his hat up and looked around the corner just as they went out of view. He smirked. "But it's not for gold or treasure, that's for sure." He slid his hands into his pockets and walked away, laughing.

* * *

"As you can see, Slab Blade got its peculiar and, might I add, menacing name due to the sharp land spires that natural form within the structure," the tour guide explained as she waved her arm over at the spires. The tourists awed at the sight and took some pictures. "The spires can reach as high as twenty feet and are sharp enough to puncture someone if they fell in, so watch your step!" she warned giddily.

Gwyn sweatdropped with a deadpanned expression. "This woman is a little too chipper about that comment," she mumbled.

Ella giggled. "It's in their job description to make everything on these tours sound interesting."

"I guess, but did she really have to say it so positively?!"

As they bantered, Wes and Flint spied cautiously around them. "There should be a watch post around here."

His eyes scanned the surrounding area until they landed on something black and reflective. It blended in so well with the darker patches of the mountain that it would be mistaken for rock. However, Wes could see the reflective properties and could tell it was glass. One way glass, to be precise.

He smirked. "Found it."

"Are we good?"

He looked around. "Where's the next post?" The Flareon pointed ahead. Wes spotted it and looked between the two. "I don't see any noticeable blind spots yet. They must have made it so no one can sneak through unseen." He smirked wider. "I do like a good challenge that tests my observation skills."

"Well, you better find something soon. The tour may have just started, but we have a limited time here." He looked ahead. "If we go on the tour multiple times in a row, they'll know something is up."

"Don't worry bro, I got it all covered."

The tour went on for another twenty-two minutes and the Ravenfield brothers were still trying to determine a proper escape path. They were now in a cave system within the mountain.

The Sunflora stopped and gestured to a pond of cave water. "Slab Blade was home to a source of freshwater that the miners would drink when they became thirsty. While we wouldn't recommend drinking it, it is perfectly safe. The water actually houses many plants that are common in caves like this. You can't find them anywhere else."

Gwyn's ears perked up. "Say what?"

"They normally grow in these kinds of conditions, which is very uncommon for a plant as it requires sunlight. Now, if you'll follow me…" She led the tour group down.

Ella looked at Wes and Flint. "Still nothing?"

"Not yet," Wes replied. "But I think we're getting somewhere. There were a few spots in the cave that almost had blind spots. I guess since the cave has less areas to escape from, someone's less likely to get themselves into trouble."

"So we're getting close to a blind spot?" He nodded. "Alright. We better catch up with the group."

Flint nodded. "Right." Wes and Ella went ahead. He was about to follow when he got a glimpse of Gwyn. He sweatdropped as she was leaning over the guardrail, reaching out towards the pond. "Gwyn, what are you doing?"

"I haven't seen these kinds of flowers before! I've got to take them!"

He face-palmed, sliding his paw down his face. He bit down on the back of her sweater and dragged her down the path. "Come on, we need to stay with the tour group."

"Aww…" she whined as tears streamed comedically down her face.

They caught up with the others and continued following the group. Flint kept pointing out the guard posts to Wes, who kept looking for an effective escape plan for them.

"We are now entering one of the old mining tunnel made by the miners," said the tour guide. They could all see the support beams and tracks made in the past. "This is one of a few tunnels that are still stable. The rest are either unstable or have collapsed at some point. Hopefully this one doesn't decide to give out on us." She chuckled gleefully.

Ella deadpanned. "Okay, now even I'm beginning to think this woman is missing some screws."

"Told ya," Gwyn muttered.

Flint pointed out two more guard posts when Wes' eyes lit up excitedly. "I think I found a blind spot."

"You did?" Ella asked, looked back at him.

He nodded and pointed down the tunnel. "There is a small gap where they can't see us. It's too small to make an escape, but…" He looked at Flint and winked. "I think we can get passed that." He nodded, already understanding the plan.

They followed the group until they reached the end of the tunnel. The group turned right and disappeared around the corner. Wes and the others went up to the corner and stopped.

"Okay, they can't see us." He looked at Flint. "Do it."

Flint nodded. His eyes flashed orange. An orange bubble wrapped around them. Gwyn whistled. "What's this?"

"My illusion spell. I'm casting an illusion around us so we can't be seen. The rest of the guards won't know we're here." He handed Wes the map. "Find somewhere we can sneak out."

He took it and quickly skimmed it. He tapped his paw on a spot. "There, not too far."

"Uh, guys?" Gwyn started. "What happens if our tour guide notices we're gone?"

Ella scoffed playfully. "That airhead will notice jack squat. She's too busy having fun with her job to care."

She chuckled. "Heh, good point."

"Come on," Flint urged as he began walking. They stayed close by him, staying within the illusionary bubble.

They walked down the tunnel, all while hearing the sound of the tour guide giving another interesting, possibly morbid fact about Slab Blade. But that wasn't their concern now. As they went down the hall, they came across another cave system with the sign 'Off Limits'.

Wes pointed ahead. "This should lead us to the back of the mountain." He pulled out his Amulet of Umbra. "Everyone hold on to me." They huddled around him and wrapped theirs arms and forelegs around his neck and body. The amulet glowed and the turned into shadows. They seeped through the cracks of the walled off cave just as the illusionary bubble disappeared.

They floated through the cave. They took notice of the creaky looking support beams. The tour guide wasn't kidding when she said they could give out if disturbed. Fortunately, as shadows, that wasn't an issue.

They flew down the tunnel, turning corners and picking paths. Eventually, they saw light at the end of their path. They smiled brightly and flew down faster until they've reached the end.

They touchdown on the ground and reverted to normal. They looked around and saw spires of rock and mountain rising high towards the sky. Dust particles washed over the land on the breeze.

Gwyn shivered and hugged herself as a breeze passed them. "Freezing up here!"

Flint looked down. "The path we took must have brought us up higher than expected." He felt a little vertigo looking down at the long drop and stepped back. "B-Best be careful…"

"So Wester, where's the key being held?" Ella asked.

He brought out the map and zoomed in on the mountain. "We're here…and the key is over…there!" He pointed ahead at the mountain parallel to them.

Her eyes bugged out. "All the way over there?!" She groaned and held her head. "Of course, it's never going to be easy."

"Fortunately, there's a path we can take, but it's pretty narrow."

Flint swallowed his worries and sighed. "It's the best we got." He set his bag down and pulled the rope out. "Tie the rope to your waists. If one of us falls, we should be able to catch them."

"Right!"

They took the rope and started tying it around them, with Wes up front, then Gwyn, Flint, and finally Ella. They tugged on them to ensure they were tight. Flint slung his bag back onto his back. "Okay Wes, lead the way."

He nodded and began walking. He led them through the path he spotted. As mentioned, it was pretty narrow. They had to balance their way over a bridge of rock that was chipped with wear and erosion. And, only to add to the list of worries, more rock spires pointed upward, threatening to pierce them if they fall.

Gwyn shivered fearfully, nearly freezing up in the middle of the bridge. Flint gave her a light nudge and a comforting smile. She gulped and smiled back before continuing. She wasn't use to this kind of activity, so he expected her to freeze up a few times. He made sure to keep his eye on her.

They were circling around the chasm between them and the cave the key was being held in. They came up on a much narrower path, a ledge along the mountainside. Shouldn't be an issue for Gwyn, but it would be one for quadrupeds like the Eeveelutions.

They stood on their hindlegs and shimmied along the ledge, backs pressed against the wall. They froze for a moment as the wind blew pass them. They clung tightly to the wall until it passed.

Ella shivered. "Ugh, it's freezing. How much farther?!"

"We're nearly halfway there! Just try and put up with it for a little longer!" Wes called out.

Flint shimmied along, but felt the ledge under him loosen. "Huh?" It cracked under his weight and gave out. "AAHH!" He felt gravity pushing down on him.

Wes' eyes flashed with terror. "Flint, NO!"

His safety line caught him, thankfully. Gwyn and Ella held onto the wall tightly while holding the rope in their hands and teeth respectively. "Flint! Are you okay?!" Gwyn shouted.

His eyes were shrunk as he stared down at the menacing spires. "More or less…" he mumbled with a squeak.

Wes' eyes were wide in fear. He reached into his bag frantically, all while keeping his balance on the ledge. "Need help! Need help! Hang in there a bit longer, Flint!"

"You did NOT just say that!" he shouted as he stared down at his possible doom.

The Umbreon panicked frantically. "Ella! Use your Psychic!"

She grunt through her teeth. "I can barely concentrate, but I'll try…" Her eyes glowed blue.

A psychic aura wrapped around the Flareon and lifted him up. It was slow since Ella kept her focus on balancing on the edge. Thankfully, she managed to get him back on the ledge.

His paw immediately went over his heart as it pounded like a drum. "Oh Arceus, that was close…"

"You're not hurt, are you?" his brother asked with a concerned expression.

He smiled weakly. "Nah…I'm fine…just a little scare…"

"Oh…that's good…" He laughed weakly. "G-Glad you're safe." He shook his head. "L-Let's…Let's keep moving. We can't slow down…" They nodded and kept going along the edge.

They weren't aware of Wes' saddened expression. Flint may have been the one in near danger, but the Umbreon was probably feeling just as frightened as his older brother. He felt his pounding heart beat loudly. Seeing his brother in danger sent a burst of adrenaline throughout his system.

 _Not again…why does this keep happening all the time?_ This was exactly why Flint and Ella stopped joining him. He had more experience when it came to exploring dangerous terrain like this. And this was just the first key. There's no telling how getting the next nine will go.

He pushed the thoughts back and shook his head. _No…they can take care of themselves. They're not weak…these types of things happened to me before. This isn't any different._ He sighed and kept his eyes on the path, all while keeping an eye out for any more fractures in the ledge. It'd be best not to have a second accident like that happen again.

They eventually got around the edge and sat down to take a break after the scare. "You sure you're alright, Flint?" Gwyn asked.

He chuckled and waved it off. "Relax, it's nothing serious. It was only a little scare."

Ella poked up from behind him. "Oh yes, I'd definitely call plunging fifty or more feet into sharp rocks nothing more than a little scare."

"Again, I can do without the sarcasm," he muttered.

"Can we, uh…drop the subject, gang?" Wes asked, gaining their attention. "The point is, Flint is safe and that's all that matters."

They looked at each other confused. "Wes…are you alright?" Flint asked.

Simply dismissing it would get him off his back, but he wasn't in the mood to pull a fast one on him. He sighed and said, "I was just…scared that something would happen to you, bro. I should have been paying attention to ledge. I would have noticed."

Flint smiled lightly. "Is that all?" He rubbed his back. "Bro, it's going to take more than a large drop to take me out. You know that, right?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know, but…"

"Wes, I agreed to come on this mission because I promised. I wouldn't make a decision like that unless I wasn't up for the challenge. This isn't too different from our other adventures."

"Yeah, but that was back when we were kids. Guess I'm maturing faster than I thought…"

Flint patted his head. "If anything, I'm having fun. So quit acting mopey and let's get going, you greedy screwball."

The Umbreon smirked a bit and rubbed his head. "Oh…fine." He stood up and smiled brightly. "You're right. I can't worry about this now!"

"That's the spirit!" he cheered, patting his back.

Gwyn giggled to herself. "Those two are two peas in a pod."

Ella snickered. "They may get on each other's nerves, but they got a strong bond."

"I can tell."

After their short break, they began walking again. Flint took notice of Wes walking close by him. Obviously he was still shaken from the whole thing. Still, he smiled and let it be. He didn't want his little brother worrying himself half to death. He understood what was going on in his head. He didn't care about his personal safety because he was confident he can get through anything. He only worried about those around him, his friends. It was that sweet side of him.

They trekked up the side of the mountain. Wes pulled the map out to see how close they were getting. The key was practically within reach. They were getting close. They smiled at each other and raced up the mountain excitedly.

The mountainside was steep and definitely hard to climb up. They used the pickaxes they acquired and scaled to the top. Like before, they wore rope around them as a safety harness.

Wes struck his pickax into the mountain and looked up. They were just at the edge of the cliff. He smiled brightly. "We're here!"

Gwyn smiled. "Awesome! What do you see?"

He tried lifting his head over the cliff. "I-I can barely see, hang on." He struck his pick into the ground and heaved himself up. He reached down and helped everyone up one at a time. "Easy, easy…there we go…almost there…and done!" He got everyone up.

They untied the rope and coiled it up. Flint placed it in his bag. "Not looking forward to the climb down."

"Neither am I," Ella muttered. "Either way, we're here. Let's get that dang key."

They prepared to head in when Wes' ears suddenly perked up. "Guys…do you hear that?"

They did so as well, listening for any disturbances in the air. "Uh…not really?" Ella replied confused.

"What does it sound like?" Gwyn asked.

"Sounds like…" His eyes widened as the sound became sharper. "Cannon fire!" He pounced on his friends and pushed them down as a loud explosion blasted near them.

They groaned, feeling their ears ringing lightly. They glared up at the sound of hearty laughter. The Desert Beasts, sitting on the edge of their boat with wide smirks. The cannons were aimed right at the treasure hunters.

Arid walked up to the edge of the ship. "Ravenfield…so nice to see you again."

He got into an attack position. "Should have figured you would tag us."

"We can avoid any unnecessary conflict here and now, Ravenfield." He held his hand out. "Just let us take the treasure for ourselves and we'll be on our way. You wouldn't want to be knocked off the mountain now, would you?"

He glanced at his friends. They weren't thinking of backing down. They nodded at him and got into attack positions as well. He smiled, then flashed a smirk at Arid. "Sorry sandbag, but that treasure belongs to us."

He glared lightly. "I'm giving you a chance here, Ravenfield. We have you heavily outnumbered."

Flint stepped forward and growled. "You can't have it! That treasure is far more important than any piece of gold, silver, or jewels you'll ever come across!"

Indigo smirked. "All the more reason to get it."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. Their ship was made of wood. This made her smirk as she reached behind her back and pulled her glove out. "Oh come now, surely you would let us have this one. We've worked so hard to get up here."

Simisear jumped onto the edge and cackled. "Sorry losers, but we don't play nice!" He aimed his blunderbuss at them. "Especially me!"

The treasure hunters took a step back. Wes looked at Ella, who nodded in understanding. He glared up at the captain. "This is your last chance, Arid. Leave now, or else."

The captain narrowed his eyes. He didn't even hesitate. He snapped his fingers. "Seize them." They jumped off the ship with weapons raised.

Gwyn glared and raised her left hand. "Life Return!"

The ship glowed green as the wood stretched out of the ship and smacked the pirates into the side of the mountain. Arid growled and looked at Tyrone. "Stop her before she destroys the ship!"

He gulped and nodded. "Uh…alright." He ran up to the edge. The green gem in his gauntlet glowed. "I hate doing this." He extended his arm out and stopped the wood in its place.

Her eyes widened for a moment, then shaped into a glare again. "Plant manipulation, huh?"

Cheshire got to his feet and smirked. "Oh, that was fun!" He reached behind him and pulled out a knife. "Come on, let's hear those screams!" He rushed at Flint.

He dodged the knife swipes. "Whoa! Hey!"

Ella looked up as Banama jumped overhead. His cheeks crackled wildly with electricity as he unleashed a massive Thunderbolt down on her, far stronger than any Electric-Type she has seen used. She barely had time to dodge as it grazed her fur. The force of the blast smashed through the ground.

Wes narrowed his eyes as Graham and Leigh ran at him with blade arms extended and battle claws raised high. Graham fired Magical Leaf with a swing. The Umbreon knew evading them would be impossible, so he did his best to avoid them. They chased him relentlessly. He let them chase him for a moment until he jumped in the air and fired multiple Shadow Balls, destroying them. His eyes darted to the left as Leigh flew in, kicking him across the face.

Gwyn clenched her fists, increasing her control over the wood. "I'm taking this sucker down!"

Veins started popping out of Tyrone's arm as he strained to keep his hold on the spell. He needed to stop her for a moment. "Please…stop…" He winked at her and sent a flurry of hearts.

Her eyes widened as the hearts surrounded her. "The heck is this?"

Ella dodged Banama's tail when she noticed. "Gwyn, get out of there! That's-" It was too late as the hearts wrapped around her and sent her into a love induced trance. "-Attract…" She groaned. "Oh boy…" She jumped away from Banama's Thunderbolt.

Gwyn stopped using her magic and clasped her hands together happily, hearts present in her eyes. "Aww! How can I hurt someone like you?" Tyrone sighed with relief.

Arid glared at the Tyrogue. "Quit stalling and dispose of her."

He gulped. "Uh, yes sir." He sighed. "Sorry…" he muttered under his breath as he manipulated the wood to slap her away. She smashed into the mountainside and groaned. He ceased his use of the glove and held his arm in pain. "Ugh…"

Flint fell on his back and caught the Banette's knife as it was close to stabbing his face. He struggled to push him off. Cheshire's grin curled up as he tried to force it down. The Flareon before building up fire in his mouth and spewing it into his face.

"AGH! Freakin'-" He held his face and tried to rub the burning sensation off his eyes. "That stings!"

Flint pulled himself up before ramming into his side with Flame Charge. Cheshire snarled, then smirked. "Got you!" He sliced Flint's side, making him cringe.

He jumped away from the Banette and held his side. It was bleeding slightly. He didn't cut too deep.

Cheshire laughed as he held the knife up, which had the Flareon's blood on it still. "Deadlier curses require time. Fortunately for me, I don't need them." He drew a blood rune on the knife, which glowed. "Hope you like getting thrown around like a ragdoll!" He swung his knife to the side.

Flint immediately felt his body reacting, gravity defying him as he is suddenly hurled into the side of the mountain. Cheshire laughed as he flung Flint back and forth, slamming him into the mountain and ground with glee and pleasure. The Flareon desperately tried to ground himself and keep himself from flying, but it proved to be difficult.

"I'm gonna have fun battering you into a bloody pulp!" Cheshire sneered, his grin growing larger.

The older Ravenfield glared in annoyance. "Freeze!" His eyes flashed and time came to a stop. Since he couldn't feel the effects of the curse, he crashed onto the ground. Fortunately, he was relatively unscathed.

He picked himself up and limped over to the Banette, his face frozen in a wide smirk. The Flareon took the knife out of his hand and wiped the blood symbol off it. He placed it back in his hand before tapping his forehead.

Time resumed and the immense force of the tap turned into a powerful hit that sent the Banette flying into the ship. Flint groaned and held his side. "Ugh…I'm gonna feel that in the morning…"

Gwyn pulled herself out of the crater and rubbed her head. The Attract wore off after impact. "What happened?" She saw a brief glimpse of metal coming her way before she grabbed the top edge of the crater and flipped herself up, dodging the flying claws.

They flew back to Indigo, who rushed over to the Mew. "Payback time, Gwyneth!"

The Mew growled. She leaped off the mountainside and pulled her whip out. She lashed at the Sneasel, who dodged and sliced through the whip with ease.

"Ha! Relying on your plants won't save you!" She lunged at her, firing her claw.

Gwyn kicked the claws away, then rolled back, slamming her legs into her gut. She rolled back and launched her off…towards the chasm of rock spires. The Mew's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Indigo flew over the edge and jabbed her claws into the side. She looked down at the rock spires below. "Oh crud!"

Gwyn panicked and ran over to the edge. She reached down. "Quick! Grab my hand!"

The Sneasel looked up with a sneer. "Why are you helping?"

"Just shut up and grab my hand!"

She looked down at the spires, then reached her deformed arm up to her. The Mew wrapped her hand around it and hoisted her up. She got her on the edge and helped her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry! Are you o-AGH!" Indigo's prosthetic claw flew from the side and nailed her in the head, making her stumble back.

She grabbed it and attached it. "Thanks for the save, I appreciate it." She flexed her claws. "I was going to leave you in pain, but I'll just knock you unconscious instead. My token of appreciation for the rescue."

Gwyn wiped blood off her lip and held her whip up. The end that was sliced regrew instantly. "Now I see why Ella said not to trust pirates." They charged at each other and clashed weapons.

Ella dodged Banama's electrical barrage. She got behind a large rock for cover. "Hiding won't save you!" he shouted as he fired a large bolt into an arc and crashed it down on the rock, hopefully electrocuting the Espeon. "Got you!"

"No…got you!" He looked up in time to see an axe kick slam down on his face.

He growled and wrapped his tail around her, pulling her off. He took a deep breath and sent a mass of electricity down his tail. Ella screamed in pain, feeling every fiber of her body sear with pain. She clenched her teeth and glared at him. She grabbed his face and sent a psychic wave at blank point. He grabbed his head and stumbled in pain as his nose bled from the pressure. He dropped her and clenched his fists.

He wiped the blood away, then punched his fists together. A red tint appeared around his body. "Now you're gonna get it." He charged up more electricity and fired it with immense force, tearing up the ground underneath.

Ella barely dodged. _Damn! He increased his power!_

Wes dodged swipes from his two opponents. Leigh sharpened her claws together. Yellow aura extended out and shaped around her claws, shaping into claws itself. She slashed wildly at the Umbreon, who dodged by a hair length of room. He ducked and sweep kicked her. He spun on his paw and shot his right hindleg up into her jaw.

Graham ran along the wall behind Wes and dropped down, slamming his blade arms down on him. "Stay down, Ravenfield. Can't have you taking my cut of the treasure."

The treasure hunter snickered. "Oh Graham, you order me to surrender, but there's a problem." He threw his head back and slammed it into his face. He staggered up enough for Wes to twist his body and fire a blank point Shadow Ball. "The treasure already has my name on it!"

He stumbled to his feet and wiped the ash off his face. "Cocky Pokémon…"

Leigh jumped from above and slashed at the Umbreon. He rolled out of the way, dodging her endless swinging strikes. Wes touched the Star Amulet and jumped over her. "Lumios Storm!" He fired light arrows at her.

She growled and swung around, swinging in a mad flurry. She destroyed every last one of the arrows before flying towards him. He crossed his forelegs as she slashed him. His magic aura helped block the aura around her claws, avoiding any serious damage that would have definitely took his limbs off.

He landed and swiftly avoided her to the best of his ability. He saw Graham running around them and coming at him from behind. He groaned. _Oh bother…_

He slid under the Gallade as he tried to trap him in Close Combat. Leigh fluttered over Graham and slashed the air, tearing it up to create yellow energy slashes. Wes rolled out of the way as they tore up the ground. "Aquos Mist!" He exhaled mist to shroud his presence.

Graham extended his arm blades out and looked around carefully. "How long do you plan on hiding?"

The Umbreon smirked as purple, mystical energy formed in front of his face. "Long enough…"

The two pirates turned around in time to see a beam of mystic energy blast through the mist and blast them into the mountains.

Wes exhaled steam from his mouth. "Ha! Beat that!"

Leigh lied there in pain, trying to recover her strength, while Graham pushed himself to his feet, wiping blood off his chin. "Alright…" He reached behind his back and pulled out a battleax and swung it. "Perhaps you're not as inferior as I perceived."

As the two sides fought, Arid and Jeffery floated over to the cave and walked inside. The Chatot flew in first to examine the inside. "The cave isn't too deep. I think I see the end."

The captain pulled out a torch, blowing a light Flamethrower on it, and held it up. He glared at the end of the tunnel. There wasn't a big haul of treasure. No jewels. No gold. No anything.

There was nothing.

"What is the meaning of this?" he grumbled angrily.

Jeffery squeaked and looked around in a panic. "Um, I'm sure the treasure is around here somewhere, my captain! It must be hidden within the walls or something!"

Wes slammed into a wall after being hit with the blunt side of Graham's axe. He rubbed his head in annoyance, before glancing through his peripherals. He saw Arid looking around in the cave. "Oh crud!" He got out of the crater and rushed at him.

Graham narrowed his eyes before putting his axe away. "Waste of my time…"

Leigh pushed herself out and growled. "Idiot! He's getting away!" She ran after him.

Julius fired at Flint with his cannon while Zerif chased after him. The Zoroark swung his two cutlasses with a wide smirk as he inched closer to the Flareon.

 _Need to get away, now!_ He fired Flamethrower on the ground, scorching his path.

Zerif jumped over the flames and threw his cutlasses like throwing knives. They struck the ground in front of Flint. The pirate landed and pulled two more cutlasses out of his hair. "Nowhere to run."

Gwyn got shoved to the ground as Indigo's claws came close to clawing her face out. She saw Flint in danger and gasped. "Flint!" She growled at the Sneasel before pulling a seed out. "Accelerated Growth! Nutrient Transvoro!" The plant grew into an explosive berry before being absorbed. She punched Indigo in the direction of Zerif before placing her hand against her face. "Blast Wave!"

An explosive pulse fired from her hand and launched the Sneasel into the Zoroark pirate, knocking him away from Flint.

He pushed himself up, then raised his paws. "Blockade Reflector!" The crystal shield blocked Julius attacks and fired them back.

The Crawdaunt ducked as they flew overhead. "Yikes! Return to sender!"

Ella ran away from Banama with her fur scorched. She ran up a rock wall as he chased her. She ran up it and flipped off, landing behind him. He turned around, then immediately got blasted with psychic power, smashing him against the wall.

She sighed. "Man, that was hectic…"

"Ella!" She turned around as Flint and Gwyn ran to the cave. "Wes needs help!" Flint shouted. She nodded and ran after them.

Arid looked around in the cave. "Ravenfield…what are you hiding?"

He felt a paw slam down on his head. "Well, it's definitely not skeletons!" He landed and kicked him in the face, knocking him into the wall.

Jeffery flew at him. "Don't worry captain, I got him!" Wes deadpanned and slapped him away as he came into reach. He slammed against the wall and, slowly, slid down whimpering in pain.

Wes narrowed his eyes at the end of the cave. There was nothing there…yet. "Let's see if that bartender kept his word." He took a deep breath, then shouted, "Gate of Foribus!"

There wasn't an immediate reaction. He thought the phrase didn't work. If he ever saw the bartender again, he was going to take his products and set them on fire. He shook his head. He has been fighting pirates for WAAAY too long. Their threats must be rubbing off on him.

Just before he could turn around, a spark of orange crackled from the air. He narrowed his eyes just as his friends ran up to his side. The air began to form orange cracks in the space, taking the shape of a sphere.

"Is that…?" Gwyn started.

The space chipped a bit more before shattering. They shielded their eyes as it flashed for a brief moment, then they opened them. An orange glowing sphere, crackling with magic.

Wes stepped forward and stuck his paw in. He smiled brightly before looking at his friends. "It worked…"

They smiled, they flinched as they heard Arid rising to his feet. "Let's hurry, now!" Flint shouted.

The treasure hunters nodded at each other before taking a step back and leaping through the sphere. It flashed and began to progressively shrink.

Arid rose to his feet and rubbed his head. _A magic tunnel?_ He narrowed his eyes. _If that closes, we won't be able to open for an hour until it cools down. By that time, he'll have gotten the treasure!_ He whistled out the cave. "Hurry yourselves over here and get through the portal before it closes!" He grabbed Jeffery, making him squawked.

"Captain, wha-AAAHHH!" He was flung into the sphere, then Arid followed close behind.

Indigo cracked her neck and ran in, followed by Rico, Ray, Julius, and then Drake. The portal continued to shrink until it finally vanished, disappearing from sight.

Pain Train flew over and looked around. "They're…they're gone."

Zerif walked over to examine. "What in blazes happened? Where did that go?"

"That was a magic tunnel," said Malcolm as he walked over. "They're in a pocket dimension. We won't be able to open it for an hour. Magic tunnels exert tons of magical power when they open. It'll need a cooldown period."

"So we can't help the captain?" Zerif asked. He nodded.

Banama crossed his arms. "There's no telling what it going on in there…"

* * *

The treasure hunters fell from the air and crashed into the dirt. They groaned dizzily. "That was some ride…" Gwyn mumbled.

Ella picked herself up and rubbed her head. "You can say that again. Where are we?"

They all looked around and saw they were in some sort of cave with no exit. The walls had glowing stone embedded in. They illuminated what would have been a dark cave.

Flint looked around, confused. "This…This is the magic tunnel that the key is hidden in?"

Wes scratched the side of his head. "This can't be right. There's nothing here." He pulled out the map and looked it over. "I says we're right on top of it." He bent down and rested his ear on the ground, knocking on it a couple of times. "And I can't hear any echoes through the rock."

"Are we trapped?!" Gwyn panicked worriedly.

He stood up and shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure." He looked around. "The majesty that is a magic tunnel and this is what we get? An empty cave?"

"Looks can be very deceiving, Wes," Flint said as he inspected around the cave. "There has to be something we're missing."

Ella glanced up and raised a brow. "Uh, guys? Shouldn't the portal have closed by now?"

They looked up and saw it was still glowing brightly above them. Wes tilted his head. "That can't be right. From what Dad told us, they close the moment everyone is through. That means…" His eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Figures fell out of the portal and landed in front of them with a loud stomp. Arid clenched his fist, exhaling smoke from his nostrils. Indigo raised her claws and brandished them together. Julius chuckled and aimed his pincer cannon at them. Rico raised his leg into an attack stance. Drake pulled out the twin katanas sheathed on his back. Ray simply reached into his jacket, wrapping his paw around the weapon inside.

"Thought you could escape us, Ravenfield?" Arid asked rhetorically. "Once we're finished with you, this valuable treasure you speak so highly of will belong to the Desert Beast pirates."

Jeffery squawked. "That's right! Now, where is…it?" He looked around with a confused expression. "Uh, captain? We seem to be in a bit of a jam."

They looked around and noticed they were in a sealed off cave. Julius glared. "Alright, ye four did somethin'! Where's the treasure?"

"We're just as confused as you guys," Wes replied as he looked around. "We're complete sealed off…somewhere."

Arid glared and raised his gauntlet. "Then we'll just have to smash our way through." He punched the ground, cracking it.

Wes heard a low grumble echo through the cave. "What the…?"

"Don't just stand there!" Arid shouted at his crew. "Start breaking you way through!" They nodded and began chipping away at the wall and floor.

The grumble could be heard again, almost like a growl. Wes narrowed his eyes. "Arid, I think you should stop…"

"Can it, Ravenfield!" He raised his fist and smashed the ground again.

The ground shook wildly, knocking everyone off balance. Rico managed to keep his stability. "What the hell is going on?"

Drake narrowed his eyes. "…this isn't a normal cave."

Ray saw the ground under them cracking wildly. "Uh, everyone? We have a problem."

The floor under them was growing with cracks, spreading as far as to the edges of the wall. They made a chipping sound, being worn out by their combined weight over the unstable ground.

Flint's eyes widened. "Everyone, we need to climb the walls before-!"

Too late.

The ground collapsed. Treasure hunters and pirates screamed as they fell into the dark abyss below them. They fell deeper and deeper until they couldn't be seen anymore. Their screams dying out as they fell.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who participated in the OC admission: scarcrow151, Djsoresupon3, Mysteryals, Austin Todd 315, GGuy12345, Juanmasacre36, Juanmasacre49 (I'm just going to assume these two aren't the same person), MasterNPH, kick kaki, and a guest.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ch.15: Entering the Strange World of the Magic Tunnel! Be Prepared for the Living Cave!**_

Rock and dirt crumbled from the ceiling after the cave in. The ringing echoing deeply in the Umbreon's ears was murder on his headache. Nothing but endless buzzing. He wanted to lay here and sleep off the pain. But he knew he couldn't stay here in one place. Especially since he had no idea where he was right.

"Okay…one, two…three!" He lifted his aching body off the ground, groaning from the sore, but dull numbness that surrounded him. It felt like he got massaged by mallets, then a rolling pin. He has felt aches like this before. Once again, not the first time he has fallen down a large hole in the ground. Happened to him about…five other times, if he could recall. Although, this is the first time he has fallen down one in a Magic Tunnel, so first time for that, he supposed.

He looked up and checked out his surroundings. It looked like the secluded cavern he was in earlier, the difference being it was secluded. There was multiple tunnels surrounding him. Different paths, one way to the key. Shouldn't be too hard to navigate. He still had the map.

He stood up and stretched. "Alright guys, get up! We need to get to the key before the Desert Beasts do!" He looked around for his traveling buddies, then frowned upon seeing only one unconscious body in his general vicinity: Arid.

He and Arid were the only ones present here. The others must have got scattered during the fall. With all the tunnels present in the cave system, it's likely the hole they fell in dropped them into a cluster of caves, separating the treasure hunters and the pirates from each other.

There were two problems with that. One, his friends were going to get horribly lost. And two, he had no way of tracking the other pirates, making this even worse for him. With no way of knowing where someone is, he won't be able keep track of them and incapacitate them so he can get to his treasure.

He rubbed his face. "Ugh, this is a nightmare…"

Fortunately, his friends were perfectly capable of surviving on their own, so he shouldn't be too worried. What really had him concerned was what triggered the cave in. He had to agree with Drake's earlier comment. Something about this cave didn't seem right. He could have sworn he heard a growl. Not like a sound similar to a growl with two lands masses sliding against each other or something like that. He definitely heard a loud, unnatural growl from a monster.

It couldn't be the shadows. They were nowhere to be seen. Meaning, there was something else in this cave they had to watch out for. The issue with that was he had no idea what to look out for or what the possible dangers he could be in are. All he did know was it caused the cave in that separated him from his friends.

Even if he found the key, he would need to handle whatever was protecting in on his own. Then there's the issue with finding everyone IF he gets the key, which could take hours.

He narrowed his eyes as he heard the pirate captain behind him wake up. He supported himself on his massive glove and stood up. "Ugh…haven't had a fall that bad since that time in Marine City…" He looked around. "Sound off, crew! Who is present?"

"Here, Captain Monkeybutt," Wes announced with a smirk.

The Darmanitan faced him and glared. "Ravenfield…" His glove glowed brightly. Dust particles constricted around the ground and crushed it up into sand. A giant sand cannon stood tall and aimed down at the Umbreon. "What have you done with my crew?"

He calmly raised his paws. "Cease fire, cap. I didn't do anything to your crew." He chuckled. "On the contrary, this whole mess is your fault."

He snorted smoke from his nostrils. "You dare make flimsy accusations towards me?"

"I told you to stop digging in the ground, you twat. You're the one who started the cave in."

He glared up at the ceiling. "Where did we fall from?"

The treasure hunter looked around. "Hard to say. There are so many paths here that it's hard to tell where to go."

"This is most troublesome. My crew could be anywhere in this blasphemous cave."

"Same with my friends." He glanced at him curiously.

Something about the cave didn't seem right to Wes. All he did know is that, if there was another cave in, he won't be prepared for it. Arid, however, could keep them both from getting killed. His plan? Work with a pirate.

Not an idea he was proud of, but it was their only option. Wes had the map and Arid had the glove. It was their only way of surviving and finding their way through the cave.

He sighed and turned to the captain. "Alright Arid, here's the deal. We're both in the same boat…well, metaphorically speaking. I mean, you drive a flying boat and I do most of my traveling by walking-"

"Get to the point, maggot," Arid deadpanned.

"Heh, right. Point is, I'm the only one who can get us through this cave. And you are the only one to keep us from dying. Plus, we both need to find our friends. So, the way I see it, we'll work together and find our way through here. Once we find them all or when we get to the treasure room, all bets are off."

"A temporary partnership, is it?" He closed his eyes to give it some thought. "…very well, Ravenfield." He extended his hand and shook his paw. He gripped it tightly. "But the moment we find the treasure room, you're dead."

He smiled happily and patted his back. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Don't touch me." He retracted his paw. The Darmanitan stepped forward. "Now then, which way should we go?"

He took the map out. "One of these tunnels has to lead us to the treasure room, so let's see…"

Out of nowhere, the cave shook again. They stood their ground and waited for the mini quake to end. Rubble from the ceiling rained down on their heads for a brief moment. The quake stopped, much to their relief.

"What in the name of Davy Jones' locker is going on here? Are we near some earthquake zone or something?"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "I heard something growling earlier. There might be something here triggering earthquakes."

"What could be doing that?"

"Well, some Pokémon live in magic tunnels. There could be locals who are frightened by our appearance."

He groaned. "Crazy locals…of course."

"Though, now that I'm getting a good look at this place, this doesn't seem like a suitable living location. I'm sensing a strong current of magic in the air." He narrowed his eyes at the energy surrounding them, but shook his head, feeling it wasn't too important…for now. "Forget it. We have to focus on the task at hand." He help up his map and revealed the path. "Alright, this way." He went into a tunnel, followed by Arid.

The captain kept a vigilant eye out for any unusual activities. His past with magic was already rough, so he had a hard time trusting anything with magic, the exception being his trusty gauntlet. Even so, he could tell there was something very wrong about their new setting. They were in a location that went against any form of logic. So far, it felt like a normal cave. That's the part that was making him suspicious.

Wes was more or less in the same boat as him. He was use to magic, of course, but the lack of magical activity, aside from the magic current flowing the air, was making him cautious. Everything was too normal for his tastes, especially for a magical dimension of all things. There was a presence nearby that he needed to keep his guard up for.

As the two enemies made their way through the tunnel, the rock and gravel of the floor rose up and took a humanoid shape. Red eyes peered from the face of the figure before it returned into the ground.

* * *

Flint laid dizzily on the ground. He couldn't feel his hat on his head. It must have rolled off after the fall. He didn't want to get up. He took a pretty big fall. Not enough to leave him completely unable to move, but enough to leave him feeling miserable. He wanted to rest his eyes for a bit before he got up.

Sadly, someone kept poking his side. It was irritating for the Flareon. Here he was, trying to rest, and there was some jerk poking him like he was dead. Did he look dead or something?

Feeling annoyed, he shot up and shouted at the people bugging him. "WHAT?!"

Jeffery squawked and jumped back, hiding behind Ray. "Ease up, bucko! We were just making sure you weren't dead!"

Ray deadpanned and looked up at the Chatot on his head. "I told you he was alive. You just want to make sure he was unconscious so we can steal his belongings."

He glared furiously. "If I were the captain, I would have kicked you off a long time ago!"

He smirked. "Please, like I'm afraid of a small fry like you."

"I'm older than you, brat!"

Flint stood up and searched for his hat. He found it just a few meters away from him. He walked over and picked it up. "Jeffery, even I'm not afraid of you," he mentioned, dusting his hat off before neatly putting it on his head. "Also, I don't have anything to steal, so don't bother with me."

He groaned, then looked around worriedly. "I hope the captain is alright."

"Probably relieved to have you off his shoulder…" Ray muttered.

"I heard that, brat!" he squawked loudly.

Flint rubbed his ears in annoyance. "Look, I have no time to be bothering with you two. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find the rest of my team." He started walking into the tunnels.

Ray rolled his eyes and followed behind, with Jeffery perched on his head. "You won't get through on your own."

He narrowed his eyes at them. "So you're just going to follow me until we meet up with either my friends or the other Desert Beasts?"

"That's the idea."

He sighed, then turned his attention forward. "Whatever. But the moment you try anything, you'll regret it."

"Like how you feel towards Jeffery, I don't hold you in the same regards, Ravenfield," the Shinx said. "We both know you're not a fighter. I, however, have been in plenty of fights to have an edge over you."

"And I'll have a counter for each and every one of them." He sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm arguing with a kid about this."

Jeffery crossed his wings. "Hmph! Well, the way I see it, we need to stick together in order to survive. As second in command of the Desert Beasts, I nominate myself as leader!"

Ray narrowed his eyes. "With plenty of offense, I'd rather have Ravenfield here lead us. At least he can use magic and has the brains to survive."

He growled. "You dare question my ability to lead?!" He flew forward and face them. "I'll have you know my leadership skills are superior to the likes of you lowlifes! I'm also our top navigator! Captain Arid put me in charge as his second in command knowing how well my skills are!"

Ray rolled his eyes and decided to amuse him. "Very well, glorious leader. Where should we go?"

"Good question! We…" He turned around, then his beak dropped in shock. There were hundreds of tunnels to go down. Anyone of them could lead them to the others. His eyes twitched as he tried to pick one. "I…well…"

Ray smirked. "What's wrong? Weren't you boasting earlier about you AMAZING navigation skills?"

Flint smirked along with him. "I need to see this for myself."

The Chatot squawked wildly, flailing his wings. "Of course I can navigate through this place! I'm the lead navigator for a reason!" He scouted out the multiple entrances for one of interest. "Hmm…aha! This one looks most suitable!" He flew ahead. "Come along, we have much ground to cover."

Ray narrowed his eyes. "This should be good." He and Flint followed along.

The cave dripped with water, leading them to believe there was water running through it. Aside from their movement and the water droplets, it was oddly quiet. Sounds of their teams' echoes couldn't be heard. This cave must have been bigger than they thought. Their main concern was what they could encounter down here. Flint was especially concerned since he knew what they were looking for, since it'll likely be heavily guarded. How was he going to get through this cave unscathed? How was he going to get through at all? The entire system looked like it stretched on for miles.

He sighed and rubbed his head. What he wouldn't give for a soda or something. He needed some caffeine in him.

"What's on your mind?" He blinked back into reality and looked down at the young Shinx. "Well? What's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…I just want to get out of this cave as soon as possible. I have to find that treasure."

He raised a brow. "I'm quite surprised. I expected your brother to be the only one dead set on finding gold or something. Why are you interested in this treasure?"

"That's none of your concern. I can't have you or any of the Desert Beasts knowing about it."

"Ooh, a secret?" Jeffery chirped in. "That treasure must be REALLY important."

Flint glared at the bird. "I'd watch it if I were you. I'm not someone to be taken lightly."

"I'm merely curious, Ravenfield. You and your friends put us through quite the trouble to get this far. Whatever this treasure is has become our concern now. We'll be the ones to collect it once it is discovered."

He snarled. "I won't let you get your greedy talons on it."

He laughed out loud, his squawk echoing through the caves. Far away from their location, the earth shifted, then began moving towards them.

"Do you honestly think a mere supporter is any of my concern? The Desert Beasts are one of the most feared pirate gangs in the entire region. I will not be threatened by a lowly, lackluster treasure hunter such as you stand in my way."

He built up within Flint's mouth. He tried to keep himself from scorching the bird's feathers off. "If you've seen the things I had to fight along the way here, you'll know that you are a shrimp compared to them." He leaned close with his eyes narrowed. "So let me make this clear. You aren't getting that treasure without getting passed me."

He smirked. "You couldn't lead your way out of a box!"

Ray walked ahead and tapped the bird's back. "I'd keep my taunts at a minimum, Jeff."

"What are you blabbering about now?" His beak dropped in shock.

The pathway in front of them was completely gone. There was nothing but darkness at the bottom of the dark abyss below. A pathway can be seen in front of them, but it was too far away to jump across.

"I…but I…could have sworn…"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. Congrats, glorious navigator. You led us to a dead end."

"What did I say about shutting up, brat?!"

"To keep talking until you turn red in the face?" he replied in boredom.

"ARG!" He banged his head against the wall in frustration.

He shook his head. "Well, getting to the treasure certainly won't be easy. We may have to turn around and try another path…which could take hours."

Jeffery grumbled. "Stupid cave…" He kicked the wall furiously. "I HOPE THIS ENTIRE PLACE IS DESTROYED!"

"Will you get a hold of yourself?!" Flint shouted. "We don't want to irritate whatever lives down here." He looked around cautiously. "Look, let's turn back and try another tunnel."

He scoffed and flew ahead. "Says you! I'm the only one who can fly here! See ya later, suckers!"

He came close to going through the path, but there was a little snag. A wall of rock rose out of the ground and stopped him in his tracks. He groaned in pain, then felt a sudden jab in his side. A rock column shot from the wall and launched him back to the other two. They jumped out of the way as he flew pass them, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

He groaned in pain. "My sides…oh the pain…"

Ray looked back at the wall in surprise. "The heck was that? Is someone using magic?"

Flint looked around carefully. Something wasn't right. He couldn't sense a magical disturbance when the rock wall and column formed. That meant they were dealing with a Ground-Type with a great control of the earth or…

The ground rumbled again. Their heads shot up in shock when a loud growl echoed through the caves. The growl was unnatural and raspy, sounding as if it came from a monster or beast.

"What is in this cave?" the Shinx mumbled.

They gasped as rock spires shot out of the walls, nearly impaling them. One grazed Flint's cheek, with a drop of blood sliding down his face. Like before, there wasn't any disturbances. What was causing all of this?

Jeffery shot up and roared angrily. "I have had it with this cockamamie, cracked cave causing catastrophic calamities! Whoever is causing this is going to walk the plank!"

The loud growl echoed again before a rock pillar shot down from above the angry parrot. He squawked in horror and dodged just inches of being squashed, grazing his back. He shivered in terror and flew behind Ray.

"What is going on?!"

Flint narrowed his eyes suspiciously. All those growls…sounded angry. Every time something happens to the cave, something bad happens. It's like it was reacting out of instinct. It was retaliating when provoked or injured, attacking the enemy when danger is inbound. That wouldn't make sense. A cave wouldn't randomly do that unless…

"This cave is a living creature."

The pirates looked at Flint with widened eyes. "Pardon me, but did you say it's alive?!"

"I…I think so. There's no other explanation."

"I can think of several explanations! Locals causing mischief, natural disasters, wild creatures roaming the caves…but not a cave being a living creature!" he yelled, his voice booming across the tunnels.

Spikes formed out of the walls and fired. They ducked their heads as they zoomed overhead, hearing grazing their scalps. Rock pillars could be seen rising from the ground. They jumped away before the pillars below them shot out.

"This is insane!" Ray shouted.

"Okay, I'm starting to believe in this whole 'living cave' nonsense!" Jeffery screamed.

Flint jumped back and grabbed them. "Blockade Reflector!" The crystal shield wrapped around them and blocked the spires, shattering them upon impact. A series of spires rained down on the shield. Cracks slowly formed around it from the increasing strikes. "I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

Jeffery squawked. "We're going to be killed!"

Ray narrowed his eyes and reached into his jacket. "Ravenfield! When I give the signal, drop the barrier!"

"Are you crazy?!" the parrot shouted.

Flint flinched as a spire breached the top. It wasn't like he had a choice. "Alright!"

The spires kept stabbing at the barrier, leading the frightened parrot to hide behind Ray, using him as a meat shield. The Shinx waited for all the spires to be fully extended. He needed all of them out in order to destroy them. He could tell they will from the uneven pattern of their strikes. It was only a matter of patience…

The spires retracted back and fired. Ray smirked. "Cover your ears, now!"

Flint dropped the barrier and did as ordered, same with Jeffery. The Shinx pulled out a black sphere with four blue rings wrapped around it. He twisted it and pulled it open, releasing a sonic wave that washed over them. Despite covering their ears, Jeffery and Flint cringed at the earsplitting sound. It made nails scratching along a chalkboard sound soothing.

The spires came close to hitting them, but, upon being bombarded with the horrible soundwaves, they came to a dead stop, vibrating from the intense sound. The spires crumbled as the soundwave tore the rock apart, turning it into pebbles and rubble.

Ray closed the sphere and twisted it shut. "Done and done." He stored it away and looked at the other two, who were seething in pain.

"You just HAD to use that stupid thing, did ya?" Jeffery muttered.

He shrugged. "Hey, I got the job done. A little appreciation would be accepted."

He flapped up. "Appreciate my talons!" He chased after the laughing Shinx.

Flint rose to his feet, holding his head in pain. "Ugh…that's going to leave a nasty headache…" The cave groaned again, wailing angrily. "Oh no, now what?"

Ray and Jeffery stopped and looked around. "Now what? More spires?"

They jumped as the ground under them began to shift. They crowded near each other and prepared themselves for the worse. They've pretty much concluded this cave was not naturally made, so what else could they expect? Perhaps more rock pillars to try and smash them or something.

If only that was the case because something rose out of the ground. Flint narrowed his eyes at it, then gasped as it became more recognizable to him. His breathing cut short as his heart raced in panic.

Jeffery blinked in shock. "What…is that?"

Rising out of the ground was a humanoid figure, standing at seven feet tall, at least. Its entire body was made up of compacted dirt, with rock armor around the arms, legs, body, and head. Solid red eyes flashed from the nonexistent face and glared down at the three trespassers.

It walked up to them and clenched its fist. The Flareon could see a pool of magic aura swimming through it. He sweated badly as he, in a terrified state, tried to run around it. "I have to get out of here!"

"Huh?!" Ray and Jeffery sounded confused.

Flint successfully ran pass the creature, thinking he was going to get out of this alive. The eyes of the creature narrowed before its body flickered and vanished, appearing right in front of the escaping Eeveelution. He gasped and dug his paws into the dirt, trying to turn and run the other way. The creature pulled its fist back and struck him across the face.

He flew over the pirates nearly fell over the edge of the abyss. Their eyes were widened in surprise, then they turned to face the earth humanoid, who slowly advanced towards them.

"I repeat…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jeffery squawked.

Flint picked himself up and rubbed the wound on his face, his fearful expression still present. "A Guardian…"

* * *

Sounds echoed through Ella's mind. Everything was too distorted to make out. Her grasped on reality seemed distant. How long has she been out? More importantly, what was going on? Why did she feel like she was being carried? Actually, why did she feel like she was flying around to?

Once her senses were reorganized, she'll realize that she was being held over Drake's shoulder while he and Rico fought off an Earth Guardian.

The two pirates recovered and found the unconscious Eeveelution with them. They weren't sure what to do with her. They considered taking her prisoner, but there were some problems with that, namely she wasn't a weakling and they didn't have anything to keep her unconscious for long periods of time. They could have just left her.

Though, their time to think came to a close when the earth under them exploded, leading up to the present where they had to deal with an Earth Guardian, a creature they've only heard about it textbooks.

Rico did a handstand and spun, kicking the Guardian in the side. He dropped to his back and sweep kicked it, then used the falling momentum to axe kick down in its face.

He spun on his hand and flipped to his feet. "Sorry Guardian, but I'm just too slick for you!"

Like a dead man rising from the grave, the Earth Guardian rose from the ground, perfectly straight. Rico blinked in surprise before dodging a series of fast punches. For a creature made up of dirt, it left deep, fist shaped impressions in the ground. He jumped over it and spun, kicking successfully down its back. A hand of dirt formed out of its back and grabbed him by the neck. He grabbed his neck and tried to rip the hand off as it slowly choked him.

Drake narrowed his eye at it. He kept an arm around Ella and dashed towards the fight. In one swift movement, he slashed through the arm with his katana. The hand lost its grip. Rico fell on his back and panted heavily. "Oh man…thanks dude…"

The Earth Guardian jumped up and slammed its fists down on the ground. The two pirates wobbled unsteadily from the earthquake. Earth pillars rose from the ground and levitated in the air. They spun like drills as the Guardian threw them at the two. They dodged them and tried to get to the exit, but the earth humanoid appeared within it, blocking the exit.

Drake spun his katana and sliced through it, but its body regenerated just as quickly as he slashed. It grabbed his wrist and flung him across the cavern. Rico backflipped and struck it in the chin, then caught himself on his hands and slammed his legs against its knees, taking its legs out. He got back to his feet and ran over to the Grovyle as the Guardian regenerated.

He helped him up. "We need to leave, now!"

The Grovyle glared at the Guardian. "Hard to fight while holding the deadweight here…" he explained, referring to Ella.

"Here, give her to me," he said as he grabbed Ella and held her over his shoulder.

The Guardian got back up and glared. It appeared in front of them and threw a quick kick. Drake took out his second katana and diced the leg. He flipped over the Guardian and sliced through the neck, then kicked its head off.

He landed and nodded at Rico to follow. They raced through the tunnel. They could hear the Guardian chasing after them. "Got a plan?" Rico asked.

Drake looked around the tunnel. "Slow him down. Follow my lead." He jumped and sliced through the ceiling. It gave out and started crumbling, threatening to collapse.

Rico spun and slammed his knee against the wall, sending a shockwave that forced the wall to give out. He dodged the collapsing ceiling just in time as it blocked off their path between them and the Guardian.

He met up with the Grovyle in an intersection in the cave. "We need to rest for a moment." He set Ella down and shook her. "Hey, wake up!" Rico shouted.

The Eeveelution mumbled and turned in her hazy state. Her eyes slowly opened in confusion. Her vision was blurry, mostly making out yellow and green hovering over her face. She narrowed her eyes curiously as her vision tried to make out the faces. Once she did, her narrowed eyes went wide. "You two?!"

"Yeah, us. Are you-AGH!" Her hind leg struck him in the stomach. Drake dodged a kick from her foreleg and kept his distance. Rico held his gut with a twisted expression. "Agh, geez woman! Watch where you're aiming!"

Ella rolled to her feet and got into an attack stance. "Alright, both of you, come at me! I can take all of you on!"

Drake sighed. This is why he was worried about taking her along. "Save your energy, Cipher…"

"Huh?" she sounded in confusion.

Rico wheezed out the last of his pain and sighed. "If it weren't for us, you would have been that Guardian's punching bag."

She raised a brow. "There's a Guardian here?" She held her head. "Oh no, Flint is not going to be happy about that…" She blinked and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Wait, you saved me?"

"Don't think too much into it. If one of your friends were to find out we left you to die, this cave would be the least of our issues."

She raised a brow and huffed. "How gentlemanly of you…" she complimented sarcastically, a smirk crossing her features.

He groaned. "Why couldn't we have gotten stuck with one of the Ravenfields? In any case, we need to get moving. That wall of dirt won't keep the Guardian blocked off forever."

She nodded. "Good call. So, where should we start heading?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one with the map."

"Wes has the map, not me."

"Oh, splendid, we're all lost."

The tunnels shook and growled. They looked up and saw spires forming out of the ceiling. They jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Spikes formed and fired from the ceiling, raining down like…well, rain.

They ran down the hall as the shower of spikes followed them. "This cave is crazy!"

Drake narrowed his eye. _I knew there was something off about this cave._

Ella stopped and turned, firing a psychic wave that shredded the tunnel behind them, ending the rain of spikes. "Ha! I can't believe that worked!"

A dark figure appeared in front of her. She gasped as a strong punch nailed her in the face. Rico caught her, skidding back from the force. She groaned, rubbing her chin in annoyance. "So…that the Earth Guardian you two were dealing with?"

"Yep," he said.

"Good to know."

The Earth Guardian lunged forward and fired pebbles at them. Sounded harmless, except these pebbles exploded upon impact. The group dodged the storm of explosive rocks. The tunnel was being riddled with holes.

Ella psychically stopped them from hitting them. "You bozos have a plan of escape?!"

"We've been trying to escape that thing ever since we got down here!" Rico shouted.

The Guardian stopped firing pebbles to change up its tactics. It raised its hands and summoned a landslide of dirt. The group ran down the tunnel to find an exit of some kind.

They came up to a cavern with more tunnels leading to more directions. Drake pointed to one high in the air. "That will be our escape tunnel."

The landslide poured through and took the shape of a dragon. It roared and fired glowing rocks at them. Like the pebbles, they exploded on impact, but these were far more volatile than tiny pebbles. They emitted powerful shockwaves that sent them soaring across the cavern.

The Guardian walked out of the tunnel and spied each of them laying separately in a tunnel. It raised its hand and snapped its fingers. Two more Earth Guardians formed at its side. They nodded and each went to take care one of the intruders.

Ella picked herself up and narrowly dodged a pounce from a Guardian. She flipped to her feet and blasted its leg off with Shadow Ball. Earth surged up its other leg and grew back the destroyed one. It tightened its fist and slammed it down. A circle of orange energy appeared under Ella's feet. She screamed as it erupted into a pillar of pure earth essence.

The attack ended and she was grabbed by the tail. The Guardian slammed her against the ground. Shackles of earth wrapped around her body and restrained her.

She struggled in their tight hold. "Ugh…let me go!"

Drake and the second Earth Guardian clashed weapons with each other. The earth humanoid wielded a sword of black stone. It seemed to be holding up well against Drake's katanas.

The Grovyle ran around the Guardian and sliced through its legs and arms as quickly as possible. The humanoid regenerated and swung its sword into his gut. He stopped in his tracks and doubled over in pain. He glared up as the Guardian raised its blade and brought it down with a mighty swing.

He crossed his blades and blocked it. The sword pushed hard against his weapons, forcibly pushing them towards his face.

Rico stood on his hands and spun, kicking away the Guardian's punches and kicks. Being a master of capoeira, he was good at effectively using it to keep distance between him and his opponent. However, this wasn't an ordinary opponent.

The Guardian narrowed its eyes and ducked under a kick before sweep kicking the Scrafty. He gasped, having lost his balance. The humanoid threw a punch at his gut. The fist transformed into an arm cannon of some kind and fired earth essence into a concentrated form.

Rico smashed against the wall and groaned in pain. He held his gut, which was blackened from the blast. "This is the power of a Guardian…I can see why they're used to protect valuable items."

Drake continuously pushed against the Guardian's blade. _There really is something of interest down here._

Ella ceased her struggling after a moment and looked up at the Guardian with an innocent look. "Oh, Mr. Guardian~!" she called out in a sing-song voice. "Would you do this poor, innocent Espeon a favor and let me go?"

The Guardian was unmoved by her cute act.

She sighed. "Well, so much for the simple way out." She clenched her eyes shut and concentrated a mass of psychic energy around her. With a mighty shout, psychic energy blasted from her body, shattering her shackles and pressing the Guardian against a wall.

She pushed herself up and fired a volley of Shadow balls at it. The Guardian reacted far quicker than she expected as its hand moved at lightning like speeds, punching through the attacks with enough force to disperse them. It pushed itself out of the wall and rushed over to her. She narrowly dodged a punch as she used her Psychic to unearth rock from the ground and smash the humanoid in-between them.

She ran away as the rocks propelled away from each other, with the Guardian standing as tall as ever.

Drake found himself on his back as the Guardian pushed against his blades with far more force. With its free hand, it formed a second blade and held it in a stabbing position. It struck it down. The Grovyle grabbed it with his feet. Using the strength in his legs, he flung it out of its hand and sent it flying in the air. It looked up at it, but it let its guard down enough for Drake to push the blade away and roll away before it could slam on top of him. He brandished his katanas and sliced through its hand, then torso, then legs before kicked the pieces apart.

Rico blocked a punch with his knee, then spun on his heel and delivered a sharp kick against its side. It skidded to the side, but didn't feel pain. Both hands turned to arm cannons and repeatedly fired at the Scrafty, who dodged with smooth movements and speed.

He spun and kicked one of the shots back into the Guardian. The resulting explosion sent dirt and rock flying across the wall. He did a cocky dance in celebration. "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

The earth sank into the ground and shot out as the Earth Guardian once more. Two more arms formed from its body and all turned into arm cannons, all specifically aimed at him.

"Oh come on!"

The group backed away from their opponents, who were ready to put an end to them.

"Gonna need a miracle to get out of this one!" Rico shouted.

Ella looked up at a tunnel above them and smirked. "Hold on tight, boys!" Psychic energy poured out of her and cut through the rock below them. Drake gripped the ground tightly.

"Uh, what are you doing?!"

"Just hold on!"

She stomped her foot and dislodged the rock under them into a large chunk. They flew up to an open tunnel above them. The Guardians stared up at them before following them on earth pillars, rising quickly after them. Ella glared down at them and increased the power in her Psychic, flying faster to the exit.

The Guardians fired earth essence at them. Drake leaped under the earth chunk and gripped to the bottom. Using his katanas, he deflected or dispersed the attacks as they came.

They made it into the tunnel entrance. Rico jumped towards the ceiling and gave a mighty kick, collapsing the ceiling down on the entrance. The Guardians were close to getting through, but were cut off by the falling rock. They piled up on the tunnel and bunched together, tightly sealing off the exit.

Ella collapsed on her back and panted. "Phew…alright, good job, team…"

Drake rubbed his head. "That went well…"

Rico dusted himself off. "Yeah, well, we don't have much time to give ourselves a pat on the back."

"Says you," the Espeon scoffed, giving herself a pat on the back. "See? Plenty of time."

He deadpanned at her. "I mean, we need to get moving before they blast their way through the barrier." They nodded and ran down the tunnel.

* * *

It should have been expected that these two would be on bad terms with each other after their short time of interaction with each other.

Gwyn leaned closely towards Indigo with a glare. "Great going! You got us lost!"

The Sneasel sneered. "Me? We were following you!"

"No, we were following YOU!"

They pressed their foreheads against each other as they growled viciously. Julius watched from the sidelines, rubbing his forehead. What he wouldn't give for a drink right now. They've been at it for what felt like hours. Why couldn't there be another landslide where they could all get separated a second time? He was loud, he can admit it, but he wasn't THIS loud and annoying.

They ended up getting lost after being chased by Earth Guardians. They evaded them for a bit, but their frantic running left them even more lost than they were before.

"You want to fight, Gwyneth?!" Indigo challenged, raising her claws.

"Oho, you bet!" she accepted, pulling out her whip.

They flinched from a loud cannon going off. They turned to Julius, who adjusted his claw cannon, which smoked from the barrel. The ceiling had a neat, smoking hole in it, along with a ring of ash. "Now that I got yer attention, listen up, lassies. We're not going to cover much ground if ye both keep arguing' like wee children. We have no idea when those Earth Guardians will return, so it's essential that we keep a cool head and see this journey through. After all, we are all adventurers! The life of the journey courses through our veins!"

They narrowed their eyes in confusion. "Uh…is he okay?" Gwyn whispered.

"I wish I could give you an honest answer…" Indigo muttered.

"As of now, we are in this together! I expect each of ye to show me what ye got! If we are to find the treasure, we need to act as a team! We need to join together and tackle these Earth Guardians head on! We will find the treasure and…" He blinked as the girls began walking through a tunnel. "Oi! It's rude to leave while someone's talkin'!"

"We got bored!" Indigo shouted back.

Julius pouted and followed them, slowly catching up. "Ye know what I mean. We won't get far if ye two keep fightin'."

Gwyn sighed. "Fine, we'll play nice…" She flashed a mischievous smirk. "For now…"

Indigo flashed her own evil smirk. "Agreed…"

Julius sweatdropped. He walked himself into a warzone for later.

They walked through the tunnel aimlessly. With no real direction to go in, they decided to take guesses with where they should go. Whether or not that will get them somewhere is beyond them. They were more concerned with encountering those Earth Guardians again. Although, Gwyn felt she needed to ask something…

"So…what is a Guardian?"

Indigo raised a brow. "Seriously? You never heard of them?"

"It's…complicated."

Julius laughed. "Well, a fine question, lass! Ye see, a Guardian is an elemental humanoid constructed from magic. While they are commanded by the one who conjured them, they can act independently. They're usually given a command they must follow. They're made up of pure magic, so they're quite strong. Ye have to be pretty skilled to summon one. Takes years, in fact."

"I see…so, whoever made them is trying to protect the treasure? I can see why it would be well protected."

"Ye have no idea. Those Guardians are relentless. Once they have their eyes set on a target, they won't stop chasin' them until they're taken out…or dead. Whichever comes first."

"That doesn't make me feel comfortable."

"Oh relax, we're long gone. They won't be able to find us."

The ground around them exploded. Three Earth Guardians jumped out of the ground and landed in attack stances.

Indigo glared furiously. "…never say we lost them…ever!"

The Guardians' hands morphed into cannons and fired concentrated earth essence at them. Gwyn got in front of the pirates and spun her whip erratically. It sliced through the shots precisely. One Guardian ceased its attack and raced over to her. It thrusted its hand through the whip, being teared up, and grabbed her by the neck. She gasped as earth spread over her body, trapping her and leaving her head exposed.

She tried to move, but could only move her head. "I'm stuck!"

Julius twisted his claw cannon and pointed it at the Earth Guardian. "Perish, spirit!" He blasted its head off.

Indigo pressed a button on her claw. It extended out and stretched apart. A compartment opened, pulling back a thin wire. Her claw doubled as a makeshift crossbow. "Let's see if they can handle this!" She pulled an arrow out of her jacket and loaded it in. It had a red glowing tip. She closed one eye and aimed, firing the deadly arrow into another Guardian. It exploded the humanoid into pieces.

Gwyn struggled in her trap. "Stupid ground trap!" She looked at her whip, which was petrified in rock, too. She smiled before closing her eyes. A glow seeped out of her vine, through the rock, and exploded. Her vine took on the shape of a dragon. It flew around her and constricted her frozen body. It tightened and cracked the rock, freeing her. "Ha! Good girl!"

Indigo blocked a sword swipe from the Guardian she was facing. "Your whip can do that?!"

She smiled brazenly. "I experiment with a lot of plants, so I gave my whip a little personality. I call it the Forest Dragon Whip."

The Earth Guardian's fist turned into a mace and it lunged at her. She pointed at the humanoid, commanding her dragon to wrap around its head. The Guardian's body became loose and shifted out of the grasp. It lunged at Gwyn, turning into a spiky spear.

She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out a seed. "Accelerated Growth! Nutrient Transvoro!" It grew into the flash freeze flower before being absorbed. She jumped over the spear and aimed her left hand. "Flash Burn!" A sphere of icy blue flame formed in her hand.

The spear turned back into the Guardian and made a quick turn, aiming its hand cannon. The sphere shot into the cannon, stopping the attack. Its hand exploded into an icy chandelier of spikes. It staggered back as it tried to break it, only to be tripped up by Gwyn's Forest Dragon Whip.

Indigo flipped over a Guardian and kicked it in the back of the head. She leaped into the air. Suspended in the air, she loaded an arrow in her crossbow. Smirking, she fired it into the humanoid's chest. It flashed, resulting in an explosion. Dirt and rock splattered across the tunnel. She landed and gave a cocky bow.

The dirt and rock swirled together and retook the shape of the earth elemental creature. It formed a bow of rock, with the drawstring made up of earth energy. It pulled back as rock formed with it, creating an arrow of obsidian.

Indigo's eyes widened. "Oh snap!" She jumped away from the arrow as it grazed pass her cheek. She felt it and observed the blood dripping down her claw. She clenched it and growled. "Oh, you are so dead!" She loaded three arrows and fired.

The Guardian dodged two, but got struck in the leg. It exploded the leg into pieces. She loaded a black tipped arrow and fired. The tip shattered on impact and created a cloud of smoke.

Gwyn sliced off her Guardian's arm with her whip when she witnesses it. "Are those filled with potions?"

She smirked and shook an arrow. She could hear the liquid sloshing around in the tip. "I dabble." She loaded it and fired another explosive tip.

It flew through the smoke and exploded, parting the dark cloud. The Guardian laid spread out across the ground, assumed down for the count. Sadly, this creature didn't fear death nor could it die. It rose to its feet and fired earth shots at her. She rolled away from them and hid behind some cover.

"These guys just won't quit!"

The Guardian bent down on one knee and stuck its hand through the ground, rippling through the ground like water being disturbed by a pebble. The hand traveled over to Indigo and stretched out of the wall. It grabbed her and pulled her against the wall.

"Hey!" The hand wrapped around her and turned into a stone covering, sticking her tightly to the wall. She struggled greatly. "Get me out of this thing!" She gasped as the Guardian charged at her with a lance of rock.

Julius blasted the third Guardian before turning towards his crewmate. He growled. "It's not wise to be messin' with me crewmates, elemental!" He aimed his claw cannon and fired, obliterating the humanoid. He twisted the cannon and smirked at Indigo. "Ye can thank me later." He returned his attention to the other one.

"Uh, hello, still stuck!" She groaned. She shifted her prosthetic claw and transformed it into another weapon. A blade cut through the rock, breaking her arm out. The claw had transformed into a makeshift buzz saw. It spun and sawed through the remaining rock.

Julius bashed his claw down on the Guardian, then slammed the barrel of his cannon against its face. He blew its head off before clamping down on its arm and throwing it over his shoulder. He aimed and fired once more, reducing it into a rain of dust.

"Ye can't stop me, Guardian!" he shouted vigorously.

The dust swirled and reclaimed the shape of a humanoid. It punched its fists together before flying down. Julius smirked. He figured he should meet it halfway. He charged towards the Guardian with his claw raised high.

Fist and claw collided with each other, pushing up dust around them. Both physical attack pushed against each other, one with determination, the other filled with vigor.

"Ye're quite the tough guy, Guardian! However, ye don't know the true might of me power!" He whacked it across the face with his cannon, taking a chip of its face off. He grappled the creature and bashed his head against it, furthering the damage. "Come on, give me a challenge!"

The Guardian rubbed its head before spinning in place. A sandstorm started building up around it, picking up dust, dirt, stone, and rock around them as it increased in mass and ferocity. The rocks that would fly out of the dust storm would leave deep impressions in the wall, demonstrating a great deal of its raw power.

Julius smirked. "I see! That's what I'm talkin' about!" He aimed his claw cannon and fired consecutive shots. They passed through the storm undamaged, breaking apart the wall behind it. "Come out and face me like a man!"

The ground under him gave out and a fist came careening from the ground into his gut. The wind flew right out of him. The Guardian grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the storm, thrashing him around like a kite in a storm.

Gwyn ran over and threw her whip into the storm. It wrapped around one of his legs before she pulled him out, flinging him to the ground. "You okay?"

He wheezed and pounded his chest, pushing dust out of his lungs. "Thanks lass, I'll be fine. It'll take more than dust to keep me down."

Their Guardians rushed over to them with swords. They were cut short, quite literally, when Indigo's claw came spinning by and sliced through their torsos, sending them across the ground.

She dashed over as her claw returned comfortably to her arm. "Take out the ceiling! We need to bury them!"

"Will that even work?! These thing practically swim through earth!" Gwyn shouted.

"Not like we have a choice, lass!" Julius aimed at the ceiling. "Tell me when ready!"

Indigo pointed at Gwyn. "Got anything that can get us out of here quickly?"

She pulled out a potion. "Potion of Speed."

"Nice!"

The Earth Guardians pulled themselves together and stood tall. All three of them lined up and aimed their hand cannons. The barrels charged up with orange light.

Gwyn drank a bit of the potion, gave some to Julius, then Indigo downed the rest. She smashed the bottle on the ground. "Now!"

Julius twisted his cannon and fired one last shot at the ceiling. Gwyn pulled out her explosive berries and threw them across the tunnel, setting them off too. Indigo sealed the deal with multiple rounds of arrows. The ceiling rumbled and collapsed down on them.

Using their temporary speed, they ran down the tunnel. The Guardians chased after them, keeping up nicely. Julius aimed back and blasted at them aimlessly, trying to keep his attention on the path in front of him. He did get a couple good shots off, blasting two of the Guardians and knocking them down. They got buried under the collapsing ceiling.

The last one kept up with them and reached out for Gwyn. She saw this movement from her peripherals. She gripped her whip and threw it in the air. It turned back into its dragon state. It snaked around her master and reached into her bag, grabbing a vial of bubbly green liquid. It took the cork off and downed the entire concoction.

The Guardian narrowed its eyes when the whip wrapped around its arm. The dragon spat the concoction, in a mist state, into its face. The humanoid's face and, subsequently, its body bubbled from the mist and began melting into a puddle of rock. It tripped over itself and fell down. The dragon flew back to Gwyn before it got caught in the collapse.

Gwyn grabbed it as it transformed back into its whip form. She holstered it and continued running.

They saw a light at the end of the tunnel and jumped out just before the tunnel came down on them. They slammed hard on the ground and came to a skidding stop. They groaned from the impact.

"G…Good job, team…" Julius muttered, raising his claw in exhausted victory. "Woo…"

Indigo picked herself up. "All in favor of never doing that again, say 'I'."

"I," they all mumbled.

"Notion carried." She collapsed on the ground with a long sigh. "I need a nap…"

"That's something we can both agree on," Gwyn mumbled.

* * *

While everyone else was fairly capable of defending themselves, the same can't be said for Ray, Jeffery, and Flint. Flint, of course, was a fairly capable fighter and can surely defend himself. Sadly, his fears were holding him back.

Like how he feared the Idol of Origin, the Guardians were something that terrified him as a child. They were dangerous sentinels that'll do anything to defeat their opponent. He loved hearing his father defeating them, but he would never want to face one himself. And now, he still doesn't.

He jumped behind a rock as earth energy attacks fired at him. He didn't know how to deal with them. His spells were meant to work on a living creature, not a Guardian.

Jeffery kept his distance, too, as he wasn't a fighter at all. Ray, despite having a weapon that could beat them, wasn't doing any better.

The Guardians fired at them nonstop as they all took cover behind rocks. Ray glared over the barrier. "Well, this is certainly an issue!"

Flint cowered with his paws over his head. "You think?!"

Jeffery huffed angrily. "Quit acting like a scared chicken! You can use magic!"

"And those things can snap my neck! What is your point?!" he shouted back.

The child of the small group groaned before pulling out his sound orb. "This ought to do the trick." He leaned over the rock and twisted it opened, sending a concentrated sound wave into their general direction.

The Guardians ceased their attack, but didn't dodge. The sound wave was in close proximity when a wall of rock rose from the ground and blocked it. Ray gasped at the sudden intrusion. The earth elementals jumped over, with the lead one snapping its fingers and pointed at the group. The cave growled and fired spires at the motley group.

Flint clapped his paws together. "Blockade Reflector!" The spires bounced off the barrier in separate directions. He rolled to his feet and tried to find more cover. "I can't deal with these things!" He skidded to a halt as a figure appeared in front of him. He looked up with terror flooding his eyes, face to face with the earth elemental who had him at gun point. "Heh…please don't hurt me…"

The Guardian's eyes narrowed before firing. The Flareon vanished in a flash of light and appeared instantly behind it. He engulfed the creature with Flamethrower.

Arms of rock stretched out of the wall and grabbed Flint. He panicked while being lifted into the air. The Guardian spun to disperse the flames, then turned its attention to Flint. He gulped. "Please…I didn't do anything wrong!" It ignored his words as it took aim. "Oh no!" He clenched his eyes shut.

The elemental fired at blank point, definitely hitting Flint. The blast echoed across the cavern, bouncing off the walls. It stepped back to see, what it assumed, a fatally injured Flareon as the smoke parted.

Instead, its eyes widened upon seeing him unharmed. He had a scorch mark on him, yes, but he didn't seem to take heavy damage. All of this was apparent by the thick orange magic aura surrounding his body. It seemed to have protected him. The Guardian was curious as to what kind of spell this was, but didn't press on the matter further as he prepared for another blast.

Jeffery swooped in and clawed at its face. "Feel the might of Jeffery the Navigator!"

The Guardian was more or less annoyed, not taking any damage that it couldn't regenerate from. It raised its hand and swatted him like a fly, smashing him against the wall.

"…welp…that's all I got…" He slid to the floor in pain.

The earth elemental turned its attention back to Flint, only to see three Magnification Rings floating in front of his face. Flint glared at it, swallowing his fears just enough to fight back. "Flamethrower!" He fired them into the rings, double its strength with each passing. The flames completely engulfed the elemental and fell over from the immense heat.

Ray saw it was down and fired his device at it. The sound waves tore apart the Guardian and left it in burning pieces of smoldering rock.

Jeffery picked himself up and cheered. "Woohoo! That's right, Guardians! Now come and get a taste of my true power!"

One Guardian appeared in front of him and delivered a chain of rapid punches at him, beating down on his tiny body.

"AGH! BRAT! RAVENFIELD! HELP ME!"

Ray stared with mischief reflecting off his eyes. "Ooh…tough call. Not sure if I want to."

"QUIT ACTING SMUG AND HELP ME!"

He shrugged. "If you insist." He twisted his sound orb and blasted it at the Guardian. Its body shook from the vibrations and crumbled into dust.

Jeffery fell on the ground and panted. "You couldn't have done that sooner?!"

The last Guardian rushed in and slammed its fist into the ground. A fissure formed and spewed earth energy from the ground like a volcanic eruption. Ray took his sound orb and blasted at it, keeping it from washing over them. The Guardian took this opportunity to dash towards them.

Jeffery screeched. "We're going to die! I'm too young and good-looking to die here!"

Flint panicked, running his paws through his fur. What could he do? This one was probably prepared to counter the Magnification Rings. That was his most offensive spell. What else could he throw at him? He rapped on his head for an idea, desperate for survival.

His eyes widened as a thought came to mind. There was one thing he could try.

The Guardian jumped high into the air and spun down like a drill, feet transformed into a drill. Flint used the Magnification Ring spell, then activated Flame Charge. He crouched down and used as much force in his legs as he could muster, leaping through the rings and magnifying the power of his attack.

The two collided with each other. Sparks and flame flickered off them. They seemed evenly matched, but the Guardian was overpowering Flint slowly. Flint saw his opportunity to strike.

With a flash of his eyes, time froze around him. He jumped out of his Flame Charge and onto the Guardian. He moved its body away from the Flame Charge and into the direction of Ray's sonic blast. He jumped off and restarted time.

With nothing to push against, the Guardian's momentum sent it flying towards the sonic blast. It went right through, but the brief period of exposure to it weakened its body. It crashed into the wall and smashed into pieces.

Flint panted and collapsed onto the ground. "Oh man, I thought I was going to die…"

Ray closed up his weapon and pocketed it. "Got to say, that was some quick thinking you pulled off there."

"Thanks…you're not bad yourself…"

"Hey!" Jeffery shouted. "What about me?! I helped!"

They deadpanned at the Chatot before facing each other again, making him falter in annoyance. Flint pushed himself up. "We need to keep moving. I don't want to be in this place any longer than I have to."

The Shinx nodded. "Agreed." He glanced down a tunnel near them. "Let's try this way next. Might as well take a chance."

"Hold on a minute!" Jeffery intervened. "I'm the leader here! I call the shots!"

The child rolled his eyes. "Very well. Tell me, where should we go?"

He pointed at a tunnel…the exact one Ray called out. "This way!" He flapped down the path.

"How do you put up with him?" Flint whispered as they followed.

"Lots of daydreaming."

* * *

Three Earth Guardians smashed against the wall while wrapped up in sand, then became engulfed in the mass of loose earth before being crushed up into more sand. Two other Guardians tried to attack Wes, but were blown away by his Mystic Beam, which ripped apart their bodies.

There was a reason everyone else had to deal with at least three Guardians. The rest were being focused specifically on Wes and Arid. They were barreling their way through the tunnels as a two man army. They quickly realized the Umbreon possessed a map that would lead them to the main room. They were trying to slow them down or, at best, destroy them. It wasn't going too well.

Wes jumped between two Guardians and kicked them. He landed and spun on his back, sweep kicking them from below. He flipped to his feet and fired Shadow Ball into them as they fell, multiplying the damage. Four of them tried to jump him, but he used Lumios Storm to riddle their bodies with light arrows.

Arid didn't even have to move. As the Guardians got close, a wall of sand would surround him and stop their attacks dead in their tracks, then he would engulfed them into it to add to his arsenal. The Earth Guardians were powerful, but they were still rock.

They've been fighting swarms of these guys since the start of the tunnel. One tried to jump them, but Arid's quick thinking allowed him to stop the ambush, alerting them of the presence of the other elementals.

It has been nonstop fighting for…well, Wes believes a half hour. And yet, somehow, they weren't the least bit exhausted, which completely baffled the Guardians. Arid was understandable since he was barely moving. Wes, however, was moving his body in spontaneous movements, which should be exhausting him. What did he have early? Twenty cups of coffee?

He jumped onto the shoulders of one of them and laughed. "Sorry everyone, I'm just too fast for ya!"

It tried to grab him, but he jumped off into the air, then came down with a spinning axe kick, slamming his leg down, hard enough to stagger it. He spun off and ricocheted off its chest, while also knocking it down.

Arid tightened his gloved fist and punched on the ground, sending a wave of sand through the tunnel. The Earth Guardians fired at the wave, but it became too much for them and buried them. He raised his hand and pressed it against the sand, sending a wave through it that compacted the sand to crush the Guardians.

One Guardian reached out to grab Wes. He turned around in time to see it grab him by the tail and slammed him on the ground. It didn't give him the chance to counterattack and punched him with a chain of blows.

Wes endured the hits and smirked up at the earth elemental. It took a moment of patience, but the Umbreon wrapped his forelegs around the Guardian's arms and stopped the series of attacks. He raised his hind legs and kicked it in the chest, hard enough to rip its arms off and sending it flying back.

It landed on its feet and dashed back at him before he could get up. It threw fast kick across his jaw. He stood his ground against the hit. His eyes gleamed briefly before grappling the leg and flipping it over his shoulder. He jumped back and charged Mystic Beam.

The Guardian stood tall and dashed at him at full speed. Its vision was blinded in purple light. Its body was worn down into dust as the mystical spell annihilated it.

Arid smashed more Guardians under his wave of sand. "Argh…how much longer, Ravenfield?!"

He pulled out his map, while also sidestepping some punches. "Well, according to this, we're actually getting close. Should be just down this tunnel."

"Good!" He raised his hand, picking up the Guardians with the sand and smashing them against the ceiling. "These things are a pain in the ass."

They started running down the tunnel. As they ran, an eye of stone formed in the ceiling and followed them down the path, spying on them.

* * *

The image was being transmitted through a spectral orb of orange energy in a small cavern. Candles lit the cavern, circled around a mat. A figure sat in the middle of the mat, meditating in a Zen like state. He wore a robe with earthly colors. The sleeves were a forest green while the body of the robe was orange. The edges of the hood and sleeve were gray like a smooth stone.

He breathed in and out in rhythmic intervals. He chuckled as he watched Wes and Arid were gaining distance towards the main treasure room. "He actually made it through…I'm impressed."

The ground behind him shifted. He didn't turn as he addressed the Guardian standing behind him. It didn't speak, yet he responded. "Yes, I'm aware the cave is in pain." He looked up at the ceiling. "Do not worry, old friend. It is almost over. This Umbreon has proven himself worthy of acquiring the Key of Earth." There was another pause. "Make sure the others are regrouped and meet with their friends." He rose off the ground.

The wall in front of him opened up. He stepped through. The cave grumbled lowly, making him chuckle. "You say you are in pain, but I know you had fun. You haven't had this kind of fun in years." He narrowed his eyes. "However, simply passing through the cave isn't good enough. Now we must see his resolve. Let's see how well he can handle me in a fight."

* * *

They made it to the end of the tunnel, where a light shined brightly at the end. It was almost like they were heading outside. While that wasn't the case, what they saw was truly spectacular.

A massive, sphere shaped cavern lit up in a golden glow by the glowing stones embedded into the sides. Stalagmites and stalactites were scattered around the cavern. Fighting in this area would be dangerous.

At the very end of the cavern was a wide pillar, stretching halfway to the ceiling, with a staircase. At the top of the pillar was a collection of gold and jewels. Arid's eyes lit up with greed as he stared at the bountiful treasure. Wes' eyes lit up too, but for a different reason.

Hovering on a small pedestal was an orange glowing key. It was displayed around the treasure. What really caught Wes' attention was the small pebbles orbiting around it. Apparently earth naturally gravitated towards earth, thus allowing it to attract it.

"The key…" He smiled widely and prepared to race over to it when, suddenly, sand wrapped around his ankle and smashed him against the wall. "Ugh…" His eyes weakly opened as Arid walked over to the pillar.

He glanced back with a smirk. "No hard feelings, Ravenfield, but I told you that I wasn't going to play nice once we got here."

He picked himself up and coughed. He chuckled a bit with a glare forming in his eyes. "Funny…I was thinking the same thing." He slapped the wall, forming a purple glyph on it.

A purple glyph appeared on Arid's back. "Huh?!" He suddenly fell himself moving backwards. He was being attracted to the other glyph. "What in tarnation?!" He was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall. He tried to push himself off, but he was stuck. "What did you do?!"

Wes walked away, laughing. "I placed an attraction glyph on your back early."

"When did you…" He thought back to when the Umbreon seemingly gave him a 'friendly' pat on the back. That must have been when he attached it. "You conniving bilge rat!"

He shrugged innocently. "I don't play nice, Arid. You should have remembered that when you decided to tag along." He laughed heartily and raced to the pillar. "The key is mine!"

Arid narrowed his eyes. _A key? He came here looking for a damn key? What's he up to?_

Wes made it to the stairs, but that's as far as he'll get. A thin pillar struck from the ground and jabbed him hard in the gut. He gasped in pain and stumbled back. His eyes widened as a barrage of stone fists rocketed out of the ground, punching him across the cavern. A second pillar, this one much wider, fired out and smashed into Wes. He whizzed high into the air and slammed hard against the ceiling, fortunately avoiding impalement from the stalactites.

Gravity took affect and dropped him back down. He groaned in pain. His head was spinning like he just exited a tornado. He's lucky that he has taken worse hits, otherwise that would he put him out of commission.

He stood up and slapped his cheeks, getting his head back in the game. "Alright, I'm good!" He got into an attack position. "Alright, who's the jerk that attacked me?!"

He didn't expect a slow clap in response. He looked around to find the point of origin. He heard the ground above shift and looked up. A circular platform of rock floated down from the ceiling and slowly descended.

"Marvelous, Ravenfield. Simply marvelous. You truly are a worthy traveler. Very rarely can anyone pass through the cave and survive. You're certainly a challenging one to put down."

Wes was cautious. This must have been the guy protecting the key. "Uh…thanks." He shook his head. "Wait a minute, how do you know my name? Are you psychic? What number am I thinking of?!"

The cloaked figure sweatdropped. "I am not psychic, young one." He chuckled. "I know who you are from our brief interaction with each other."

"But we just met. Man, you must be good at reading faces."

"No, my dear Umbreon…I'm just good at listening." He pulled his hood back, giving a warm smile. "Welcome to the Trial of Earth."

Wes narrowed his eyes in confusion before gasping. It's the Flygon from earlier, Randolph. "Mr. Randolph?!"

"Randolph is just fine, Wes," he said, pulling his hat out of his robe and placing it on his head, giving it a light tip of acknowledgement.

"Wha…why are you guarding the Key of Earth?! I thought you were the head of the museum here!"

"I am." He crossed is arms. "I told you, Wes, I did some things before I became the head of this museum. I went into studying magic and became a mage. I used to be a teacher in the magical arts. Then the time came where everything changed."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "I can't go into explaining everything for you, Ravenfield. Right now, you should be worried about what's to come." He snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

A stalactite detached from the ceiling and propelled down at Wes at high speeds. Thinking on his feet, he rolled out of the way, avoiding the large spire as it stabbed the ground, crushing the surrounding earth.

He glared at the Flygon. "What the heck?! You could have killed me!"

"I'm sorry Wes, but I was given the task of protecting this key at all costs. We may know each other, but I can't let that stop me from protecting it. I will defeat you by any means necessary, even if I must use lethal force."

"Why would you do something like that?!"

He sighed. "The gravity of its protection is above all else. If I let anyone get this key, it's only one step closer to the idol being unearthed."

Arid continuously tried to push himself off the wall. _Keys? Idol? What are they talking about?_

He raised his hand. Dirt swirled around him and created ten spiked balls of stone. "I regret having to harm anyone who would mistakenly find their way here. But in order to protect the world, I need to take the precautions necessary to survive. Only if you can defeat me in battle will you be able to claim this key."

Wes glared at the mage. His magic aura blazed brightly as he got into an attack stance. "Alright, fine. If it's the only way, then I gladly accept your challenge."

Randolph narrowed his eyes as the spiked stones spun. _His intentions are pure. If he does beat me…at least I know the key will be in safe paws. Let's see if he has the strength to keep it safe._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ch.16: The Trial of Earth Begins! Testing the Willpower of Wes Ravenfield!**_

As if the cave couldn't give them a break. Ella, Drake, and Rico may have been able to evade and ditch the Earth Guardians, but they were now the least of their concerns. At least when they were fighting the Earth Guardians, there was some sense that they were getting closer to the main room, as that was where it was likely guarded the heaviest. However, the cave decided to play tricks on them. Not the kind of tricks where they'd be going around in circles and pass by the same rock or something five times. No, this cave played much crueler tricks.

One of those tricks involved running away from a giant boulder (then again, what temple doesn't have giant boulders falling out of the ceiling?), more spires firing at them, and, what is currently happening to Ella, the floor giving out and nearly dropping them into a spiked pit.

She had her legs stretched out as far as possible as she kept herself from falling into the pit of sharp doom. "I swear, whoever is running this place is going to get bonked on the head." She wrapped herself in her Psychic and floated out of the pit.

Rico crossed his arms. "I don't know how much more of this blasted cave I can take. I'm worried about Ray and Indigo." He glanced at Ella's raised brow. "…and the rest of my crewmates, of course!" He then muttered, "Although, I wouldn't be upset if Jeffery were to kick the bucket…"

She rolled her eyes. "How you guys haven't killed each other yet is beyond me."

"Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we're uncivilized."

She snorted a laugh. "Ha, right. I can think of at least four of your crew members who are anything but charming." She walked ahead with a strut.

Rico glared, following close behind. "Sometimes I wonder how your own team puts up with you, missy."

She smirked at him. "Oh please, Wes and the others find my personality lovable and refreshing. Besides, at least one of us has to be the rational one of the group. I happen to fit the bill for such a task."

"You also fit the bill for being a sarcastic know-it-all," he fired back, grumbling.

She shrugged. "Eh…it's who I am. Get used to it, pirate."

Rico glared at her, almost regretful for saving her from the Guardians. They didn't need to deal with her now. They needed to get out of this cave as soon as possible. It wasn't like she could help them navigate through the tunnels. She was just extra weight.

Still, the chilling thought of leaving her for death struck his mind. If any of the Ravenfield brothers or the Mew found out, they might not see the sun ever again. It was best to just put up with her until they regroup with their crew.

They stopped as they felt a shifting in the tunnels. They stumbled forward and grounded themselves to keep stable. They could hear the cave groaning from the drastic shifts.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Okay, what the heck is happening now?"

Drake kneeled down and felt the ground. "I believe the cave is moving."

"Like it's getting up to walk or something?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean, it's shifting the ground around us. I'm not sure why, though."

Rico glanced around and saw a wall crumbling. "Wait, look at that!"

Cracks formed in the wall, taking on the shape of a passageway before crumbling to dust. A perfectly shaped hole in the rock, leading to a different tunnel.

The group looked at each other with concern. Could this tunnel be another trap? After all, they've been dodging sharp rocks and Guardians all day. This seemed a little too convenient. Then again, every other tunnel was a trap, so what could be different about this one? Dropping them into a pool of molten magma? Have the walls stretch out and flatten them into pancakes? It wouldn't be drastically different from the things they had to avoid.

Ella looked back at the tunnel and shrugged. "Might as well." She started ahead.

Rico crossed his arms. "What do you think, Drake? Should we go through?"

He sighed. "It's either we ignore it and try another way that'll get us lost or try the path that the cave monster is offering us."

"Can't argue with you there. Hey Cipher, wait for us!" They ran in after her.

* * *

Gwyn, Indigo, and Julius weren't sure about the cave tunnel that had opened up for them. It was like inviting strangers into a creepy house, only for that house to be haunted and filled with ghosts. It was an invitation of doom. However, with their string of bad luck and trying to escape Guardians that could pop out from anywhere, were they REALLY going to pass up a free trip through a secret tunnel?

Julius took the lead. "Ye ladies stay behind me. I'll take point."

Indigo rolled her eyes and smirked. "What a gentleman," she said sarcastically.

The girls followed Julius down the tunnel. Gwyn pulled out her lantern and held it up. "Pretty dark down here. We might get ambushed if we don't watch our step."

Indigo shrugged. "Not like we can't handle anything down here. Those Earth Guardians were nothing."

"Are you joking? They nearly killed us!"

"Emphasis on _nearly_ ," she replied. "Besides, what do you have to worry about? You could just throw a couple seeds and obliterate them."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. "You're awfully smug, you know that?"

She laughed. "What can I say? I was raised on the streets in the Fire Zone. Nothing frightens me, Gwyneth. I can handle any little thing that's thrown at me."

"So, you used to be a lowlife even before you became a pirate?" Gwyn groaned. "Should have figured from someone like you."

Gwyn glanced at her briefly before scoffing. "Typical outsider. You've clearly never been to the Fire Zone."

"What does that mean?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand. With your perfect little life, you think everyone gets along and sings songs around the campfire."

The green Mew glared. "Okay, first off, my life was anything but perfect. And second, I might not be socially adept, but I know people can be jerks! I've dealt with a bunch of jerks back at home!"

"Oh, good. So if you ever take a trip to the Fire Zone, you'll see exactly what I'm talking about. You'll see some of us didn't have much choice with the lives we've had."

Gwyn blinked. Didn't have a choice? She may have to ask Flint about the Fire Zone when she gets the chance. Something about it told her it wasn't a friendly place.

She wanted to ask more questions, but Julius stopped, forcing them to stop. "Hold on, lassies." He placed the side of his head against the wall and closed his eyes, listening out for something. "I think I heard voices just around this wall."

The girls looked at each other. "It must be the others!" they exclaimed.

"The way we were going could have took us in a completely different direction," he muttered to himself. "Did the cave help us find them?"

Indigo crossed her arms and sneered. "It tried to kill us, now it's helping us find our friends? This thing is fickle. Does it want us dead or not?"

"Shut up and let's hurry!" Gwyn shouted before running down the cave. The two pirates nodded and ran after her.

* * *

"You sure you heard someone?!" Ray shouted at Jeffery.

He flew ahead of Flint and Ray. "Yes, yes, I'm positive! Don't doubt my ears, youngling!"

"I still can't believe we found that tunnel!" Flint said.

Like the others, a tunnel opened up for them and led them to a different path. Just as they entered, they heard talking behind the walls. That was a sign that the others were in close proximity.

Everyone ran through the tunnels, trying to reach the end. They saw light at the end of their respective tunnels. They lunged at and skidded to a halt before looking around the area.

Right there, at different tunnels connected to the same room, everyone was there. They have managed to regroup.

"Gwyn! Flint!" Ella ran over to them.

The Flareon and Mew met her halfway and threw their forelegs/arms around her. They laughed happily. "I'm so glad you two are safe!" Flint exclaimed.

"Aww!" Gwyn awed with a sweet smile. "I'm glad you guys are safe too!"

Rico ran over to Ray and hugged him. "Hey there, little dude! You alright!"

The Shinx snickered. "You kidding? Those Earth Guardians were nothing."

The Scrafty pirate smirked and ruffled his head, making him laugh. "Of course they weren't."

Indigo laughed as she walked up to them. "Well, glad to see you two reunited."

Rico blushed a tiny bit. "Hehe…happy you're alright, Indigo."

"You too, mate."

Julius laughed and threw his arms around Drake and Jeffery. "Fantastic! The crew is back together!"

Jeffery flailed in his grasp. "Release me at once! I am not meant to be crushed!" Julius released him, letting the bird gasp for air.

Ella pulled back. "What happened to you guys?"

"I was trying not to get killed by those Guardians," Gwyn said. "This cave is nuts. Do you know how many times I was nearly impaled?! It was not a fun afternoon for me! Is it even the afternoon?! What time is it?!"

Flint patted her back. "Ease up, Gwyn. I think we all went through the same thing." He blinked, then looked around. Everyone was here. Everyone…except Wes and Captain Arid. "Guys, where's Wes?" The girls looked around, suddenly concerned upon seeing the Umbreon was not present. Otherwise he'd be cheering and throwing his forelegs around them.

Jeffery caught on to this and looked around. "Crew! Where's the captain?!"

"He isn't here with us?!" Indigo gasped.

"Captain Arid!" Ray shouted. "Where are you, captain?!"

Rico looked back at the cave tunnels, which closed up. "We can't turn back to look for him. Hopefully he's alright."

Flint's ears twitched. He turned around, facing a wall. He ran up to it and placed his ear against it. "Everyone, hush up for a moment." They did as ask while he examined the sounds. "I think there's a battle going on behind here."

Julius smirked and crossed his arms. "HA! Perhaps the captain and Ravenfield are having a tussle. No doubt our captain is winning!"

"How many battles has Arid beaten Wes in?" Ella asked with her forelegs crossed.

"Easy, he won…" He blinked before groaning in realization. "Three wins for him and…much, much more for Ravenfield."

She smirked. "I rest my case."

Flint pawed the wall. "We need to get through and see if he's alright."

The cave wall rumbled, which he jumped away from with a squeak. A square shaped itself within the wall and lowered, disappearing into the ground below. A new tunnel has been opened up. At the end of it, they could see purple light bursting in consecutive chains.

"That's Wes' magic aura!" Flint shouted. He waved Ella and Gwyn over. "Let's hurry!" They nodded and followed him through the tunnel.

The pirates looked at each other and glared. "Well, what are we waiting for? After them!" Jeffery shouted. They roared and followed the treasure hunters down the tunnel.

* * *

Wes had to keep running as a snake of dirt and rock chased after him. It wasn't too different from fighting Arid since he controlled the earth with his gauntlet. However, what made this a challenge was that he wasn't being chased by just sand. He had tons of earth aiming for him. Dirt, sand, rock, flying stalactites; all kinds of stuff.

He jumped over the dirt snake and ran up the body. It made a U-turn and tried to crash into him, but he jumped back so that it would slash through its own body. The dirt collapsed to the ground. He landed and ran towards Randolph, who was still standing on his floating rock.

 _He's certainly quick. He must have spent years working on his speed and reaction time._ He raised his hand. _But it take more than speed to evade my attacks._ He flicked his finger and fired more stalactites down at Wes.

His eyes glanced up at the flying spires. He rolled out of the way of them and snaked around the ones that blocked his path. He jumped onto one, giving him some height, and lunged up at Randolph.

"I got you now!" He used Shadow Ball, infusing magic into it, and fired.

Randolph narrowed his eyes. "Orbital Shield!" Rock tore out from the walls and flew around his body in an orbiting fashion. The Shadow Ball made contact and exploded. The smoke circled around the orbiting path before dissipating.

Wes clenched his teeth. _Damn! I was sure that would get him!_ He landed on his feet. "You're pretty good! This might actually require me to get serious!"

"I expect you to try, Wes. You'll need the tenacity to make it out alive." He snapped his fingers and pointed down. Instead of stalactites being detached and thrown down, one glowed and fired tiny rock shards at him, starting from the point of the rock.

Wes spun on his paw and dodged the rocks with erratic movements. The rain of shards, however, were numerous. He got on his feet and tried to out run them.

The stalactite eventually ran out of ammunition. The Umbreon skidded to a halt and held his left foreleg. One of the shards sliced through his sleeve and scratched him.

He smirked uneasily. "Well…I don't have to worry about this being too easy." He knew this wasn't easy at all, but he had to keep his spirits up. He couldn't doubt himself. He knows he can beat Randolph.

Arid finally managed to detach himself from the wall, but was watching from the safety of a ledge up top. He narrowed his eyes at the mage. He was impressed by his control over the earth. He didn't need to recite a spell or anything to activate his magic. It must help that his natural typing was Ground. It must be giving him an edge in his control.

With the two fighting, he could sneak around and steal the treasure and key. He was curious of the keys importance if that was what caught Wes' eye. It might be valuable. Or it was used to open a treasure chest. Or something…more.

 _I feel like I've seen this key somewhere before._ He scratched his chin as he tried to recall the item in question. He knows he has seen it, but just can't quite place it.

His deep thought was interrupted by the rock behind him rumbling. He turned and saw a wall collapse into the ground, revealing a tunnel. More specifically, Wes' friends and his crew.

"Captain!" His crew ran up to him and saluted.

Jeffery flew in front of Arid and saluted. "Captain Arid! I am pleased to see that you are unharmed!"

He nodded. "At ease, crew." They dropped her arms. "It's good to see you all alive and well."

Flint ran pass Arid, near the edge of the ledge, and looked down as Wes dodged a second shower of rock shards. "Wes?!"

He glanced up. "Flint?!" He smiled. "You're okay!" He flinched as a shard slashed his leg. He seared in pain and jumped away.

"Oh crud, Wes!"

"It's okay! I'm fine!"

The Flareon looked ahead at the figure firing at Wes. "Wait…isn't that Randolph?!"

"Yeah!" Wes rolled out of the way from the last of the shards. "Long story short, Randolph is the guardian of the Key of Earth! And he's trying to kill me!"

Flint glared at Randolph. "Sir, stop! You're going to kill my brother if you keep this up!"

The Flygon sighed at the Eeveelutions words. "I apologize deeply, Flint, but my job is to protect this key at the cost of my own life. Whether you be friend or foe, my job is to eliminate any trespassers who enter this cave. And that's exactly what I'll do to Wes!" He raised his arms and clapped once.

Wes looked below him as he heard cracking. Thinking quickly, he jumped away from an eruption of earth essence. Using such an attack in an earthy area like this increased its power immensely. In fact, now that he thought about it, this entire dimension was probably nothing but earth.

He ran away from the chain of eruptions chasing after him. He zigzagged to try and throw the chain off, but it kept on his tail like a homing attack.

Randolph narrowed his eyes. "You have impressive stamina, Wes. Now let's test your reflexes once more!"

The Umbreon regretted looking up because now he not only had a chain of eruptions chasing him, but also two showers of rock shards flying down at him. He tried dodging them while also keeping his speed consistent. He took a few slashes to the sides and cheek.

Gwyn's teeth chattered worriedly. "W-We need to help him!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Flint shouted, worried for the safety of his brother. He leaped off the ledge.

Randolph saw this and glared. "Stop him."

Flint nearly landed on the ground, but was stopped by a sucker punch from out of nowhere. An Earth Guardian leaped out and grabbed him before throwing him back up to the ledge.

"Flint!" Ella and Gwyn shouted.

Arid growled and clenched his fist. A wall of sand rose up into the shape of a hand and caught Flint before dropping him. Gwyn got below and caught him.

"Flint, are you alright?!" she shouted.

He cringed and rubbed his ear. "Gwyn, I'm not unconscious…"

She hugged him tightly. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Seriously, I'm fine!"

Ella glared at Arid. "Not that it wasn't appreciated, but why did you save him?

"Consider it my way of saying 'Cut it out'. If those Guardians have to keep stopping you lot from interfering with their battle, they'll aim their sights on us next."

Gwyn set Flint down, who spat sand out of his mouth. "Bleh…" He tried to jump off the ledge again, but five Earth Guardians flew in front of him, arm cannons aimed directly at him. He held his forelegs up with a panicked look. "Okay, okay, I'll stay here!" Their cannons morphed back into hands and they floated back, keeping an eye on them.

Indigo crossed her arms. "Looks like they want us to stay out of this."

"But I can't just sit here and watch my brother get thrown around like that."

Ella patted his back. "I'm sure Wes can handle this. We need to stay positive and give him our support."

Randolph smiled at her. _She has the right idea._ He narrowed his eyes down at Wes, who was still attempting to dodge the rapid fire attacks aimed at him. _They plan on getting all the keys, eh?_ He closed his eyes and smirked. _Heh…their time will come soon. For now, let's see what Wes is willing to do in order to protect the world._

Wes could feel his body getting worn down from the immense pain shooting against his body. _This is insane! He's got these attacks practically locked on to me!_ He glared ahead before flashing a smirk. _Alright Randolph, you want to play hard? Let's crank up the intensity!_

The Umbreon twirled his paw under him and created a Warp Pad. He bounced off of it and fired into the air as a purple streak of light. Warp Pads appeared in his path, ricocheting him around the cavern like a pinball.

Randolph stood his ground and observed his surroundings. "Using a glyph to make yourself harder to hit? Impressive." His eyes spotted the streak of light behind him. "Got you!" He turned around and snapped his fingers, erupting earth essence from his floating rock.

The light around Wes dissipated, revealing him holding the Dark Mirror. "Surprise!"

The earth essence slammed into the mirror, pushing Wes back and into the walls. The energy absorbed into the mirror and swirled around inside, waiting to be released.

Randolph narrowed his eyes with his fist clenched. _The Dark Mirror?_

Wes laughed as he sat in the wall crater. "Didn't see this one coming, did you?! Now have a taste of your own medicine!" He turned the mirror upside down and released the energy, with noticeably more power pouring out of it.

The mage snapped his fingers and countered with another eruption of earth energy. The two beams collided against each other, but the one repelled from the mirror was clearly stronger. It tore through the beam and engulfed Randolph. It smashed him against the wall, while also tearing it down. The cave groaned in pain.

Wes landed on his feet and tucked the Dark Mirror back in his bag. "HA! Guess your little attacks won't work if I can repel them."

"Nice shot, Wes!" Flint cheered.

"That's showing him!" Ella shouted.

The treasure hunter chucked and waved at them. "Thanks guys!" He turned around and raced towards the key.

Arid narrowed his eyes. _It can't be over just like that._

Wes ran up the pillar stairs. "Come to papa!"

Earthy colors filled his vision. A fist collided against his face and sent him flying into the ceiling. He clenched his teeth, fighting off the pain. He opened his eyes, which widened upon seeing three Earth Guardians flying towards him. He pushed himself out of the ceiling and kicked off. The Earth Guardians turned in midair and chased him.

Wes looked back at them. "Infernius!" He fired white hot fireballs.

One Guardian took the lead and shot through them while the other two flew down. He continuously fired Infernius at them, but couldn't get an edge in on them. They grabbed him by the head and body and flew down faster. They smashed him on the ground upon landing and jumped out of the way as the lone Guardian bombarded him with concentrated earth essence.

Dust and smoke rose up from the ground as it fired. Its hands morphed back into hands and concentrated earth energy into its hands. It raised them and summoned a massive boulder coated in the mystical earth energy. It threw it down with ease, like it was a baseball. It slammed hard against the ground, with enough force to uplift the rock surrounding it.

In the walls of the cavern, Randolph kicked some rock out of his way and floated out. He glared down at the dust cloud. He couldn't sense Wes' magical aura. That either meant he was dead, a possibly that seemed very improbable, or he was concealing it.

He pointed at the cloud. "Search the wreckage. Make sure he's down."

One Guardian floated down and walked over to it. It waved the dust out of its face before coming up to the boulder. It lifted it off the ground, then got a good look at the aftermath.

Its eyes widened. Wes was gone.

"Hey man!" It looked down in time to see a black streak fly under its legs, with a purple glyph under its feet. "Did you miss me?" Wes asked in a mocking tone.

It felt something balancing on its head. It looked up, greeted by the irritating presence of his grin. With a chuckle, he tapped the bottom of the boulder before kicking off its head. It saw the symbol was a tracking glyph. It tried to run away, but the immense, crushing force created from the gravitational pull of the glyph was far too strong. Its arms cracked from the force, then its legs.

Wes walked out of the smoke and raised his paw. With a smirk, he snapped. The boulder was then heard crushing the contents under it.

"Doesn't feel nice being hit with a boulder, does it?" he joked at the destroyed Guardian.

Randolph crossed his arms. "Should have figured. He was more than capable of taking on a whole tunnel full of them." He snapped his fingers. "So let's see how many he can take on by himself."

The Umbreon narrowed his eyes, feeling the shifts in the ground. Thirty Guardians were now surrounding him, arm cannons aimed and ready to fire.

The Flygon mage raised his hand, then swung it down. "Fire!"

The Guardians fired at the Umbreon. Wes formed a Warp Pad and jumped into the air. Five Guardians flew after him, forming swords of earth in their hands. They chased after Wes as he bounced around.

Randolph glared at Wes' movements. "He seems well versed in the Warp Pad glyph. It is useful it making a speed escape. In that case…" He slammed his hands down, summoning a large glyph. "Darkness Glyph!"

"What's a Darkness Glyph?" Gwyn asked.

Ella pointed up. "You're about to find out."

Starting from the ceiling, the light in the room seemed to be vanishing. All they could see was pitch black up top. It continuously got darker, stealing the light from the room.

Wes landed on the side of the cavern and looked around. "Oh snap!" He jumped away from an energy blast.

Light sucked up into the glyph, leaving the room pitch black. No light expect for the glowing glyph and the light sources of the sightseers. Their light didn't travel far in the dark cavern.

Ella squinted into the mass of black obstructing her view. "I can hear him, but I can't see him!"

Flint and Gwyn could see Wes' magical aura, but not the magical aura of the Guardians. "Wes, get out of there! You're completely exposed!"

Wes landed on the ground and shined his rings, giving him some light. "I can't sense them. They must be hiding their aura." His eyes widened. "But, if they're not using magic, that means…"

It took him a brief moment to register the kick delivered to his stomach. He flew across the air before getting slammed in the head. Even then, he didn't hit the ground. He got punch by four Guardians, at least. He skipped roughly across the ground. He spun with the momentum and caught himself on his feet. He tried to run, but one of them grabbed his tail and threw him against the wall.

He tried to push himself out, but, immediately, he was shoved back in and took a flurry of punches. He forced one eye open, seeing the fists for brief seconds as they flew out of the dark. He quickly tapped on his Amulet of Umbra and transformed into a shadow. He flew away from the Guardians and flew straight to the Darkness Glyph.

Randolph snapped his fingers and fired showers of spikes at him. They harmlessly passed through Wes as he flew closer. He reverted back to his solid state and landed a kick across Randolph's cheek. The mage staggered back before standing his ground. He slammed his palm into Wes, followed by tons of dirt and rock that rammed into him.

A Guardian grabbed Wes and threw an uppercut, sending the Umbreon high into the air before being slammed down by four more. The cavern shook when the treasure hunter made contact with the ground, shaking the surrounding area from his devastating impact.

"Wes!" Ella shouted. "Are you okay?!"

Gwyn clenched her fist. "This is cheating! Wes can't fight if he can't see anything!"

Indigo snickered. "How naïve are you?" Gwyn glared in the direction of her voice. "You might as well get used to it. In a battle, there's no such thing as fairness."

She growled, then looked at Flint. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

He shook his head. "No really, unless Wes starts developing night vision, he won't be able to do anything."

She groaned. "You'd think for a guy with acute hearing, he'd be able to tell where they're coming from."

Back in the center of the darkened cavern, Wes laid in a crater, eyes shut. Gwyn was right. His hearing was sharp, which is why he was able to pick up on their whispers. _Ugh…okay Wes, chill. You're not down yet. You just need to find some way around this. You've pulled moves like that before._

He rose to his feet and perked his ears up. He could hear the Guardians circling around him, waiting for the Umbreon to make a move. They had their eyes locked on to him. Anything he does will be immediately countered with another round of pain.

 _I could use Lumios Storm, but I'll have no idea where to aim it. Even if I did, they'll just dodge again. Ugh, this is frustrating._

His ear twitched, hearing a change in the air. He sidestepped, feeling the sharp breeze of a punch slide passed his cheek harmlessly.

 _On any other day, I'd be able to handle a threat like this. But these guys move too fast. I'd need my eyes, too._

Randolph floated high into the air and crossed his arms. _He's been quiet for a while. Let's see if he can work his way out of this._

The Umbreon heard another change in the air and dodged three punches, but was unable to dodge the surprise fourth. He skidded on his back before slamming into a wall.

 _I need to learn to fight in the dark later. If I'm to fight the Shadow King, that would be an essential skill to have. But how can I get around this little issue?_

He tried to recall anything he had that might give him the edge. So far, all he had was his magical amulets and array of spells. The Vortex Amulet, probably his only useful amulet right now aside from the Star Amulet, would just allow him to safely escape and catch his breath. Maybe even get him to the pillar to retrieve the key. No doubt Randolph has a Guardian waiting for him to pull a sneaky trick like that.

He recalled anything else he might have had. Everything else in his bag was junk he collected. Plus there's his climbing gear…

…his climbing gear!

He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out the one item they brought in case of emergencies like this: the sound goggles. Ella did buy these in case their lanterns break. Now, they were going to get him out of this mess.

"Thanks Ella!" he shouted before strapping them to his head.

The Espeon blinked. "Thanks for what? Wes, what are you doing?!"

He adjusted them on his face before smirking ahead. "Just catching my second wind." He ran towards where he last saw the Darkness Glyph, since light was no longer present in his vision.

Randolph glared and pointed at him. "Attack!"

The Earth Guardians ran in fast, weapons forming in their hands. Wes could already see their movements causing vibrations in the air. He looked back and smirked as their outlines were now completely visible to him.

"You're not beating me up this time!" He stopped and flipped backwards, right over the Guardians. He spun in the air, engulfing himself in light. "Lumios Storm!" Light arrows rained down on the Guardians.

Half of them escaped while the rest got shredded apart by the barrage of light. Wes landed on his feet, then immediately saw a sword flying at his face. He ducked, then shot his hind leg up, smashing the Guardian's arm off. It tried to grab him, but he spun on his back and sweep kicked it.

He stood up and glared at the surrounding Guardians around him. "Alright, who's next?"

They rushed at him, firing earth essence at him. He ran towards them, dodging the energy blasts swiftly. He fired magic infused Shadow Balls, destroying a few of them. The others dodged and fired from the sides. Wes endured the hits before using Infernius, knocking them back with a wall of fire.

They jumped back and fired once more. He used Lumios Storm to counter. Light arrows and earth essence bolts flew everywhere. Stalactites rained from above, rock shattered, the earth rumbled in pain.

Randolph looked up at the ceiling, listening to the agonizing pain of the cave. "Keep it together. You'll pull through." He glared down at the battle. "As soon as he destroys the glyph, prepare for a counterattack."

Flint placed a shield around the group as energy bolts and light arrows flew at them too. Rico squinted at the darkness. "Ravenfield's putting up quite the fight down there!"

Jeffery squawked. "Don't praise him! If Captain Arid were down there, he'd surely be doing just as well! Even better than Ravenfield!" He laughed. "Am I right or am I right, captain?!"

Arid ignored the Chatot as he kept his eyes on where the attacks were being fired from. Whenever he and Wes fought, he could see the expression on the Umbreon's face. It was full of cheer and amusement, like a child playing a game in the park. A face that showed he never took their battles seriously. He only saw them as games. He never thought he was in serious danger against the pirate captain.

But now, seeing his expression before the light was taken, he didn't have the same gleam in his eye. For the first time since they've crossed paths, Wes Ravenfield was acting a little serious. He still acted impulsive in the battle, but it was clear he was determined to get this treasure by any means necessary.

He glared at where the pillar was. _The Key of Earth…could it be…_

The Earth Guardians landed near the glyph. Their bodies were cracked and worn down from constant hits. They looked up at a purple light progressively getting brighter.

"This ends now!" Wes shouted as he charged is most powerful spell. "Mystic Beam!" The mystical purple beam shot through the air, creating a loud boom from its speed.

The Guardians clapped and slammed their palms against the ground, raising thick walls of earth that pushed against the power of the beam. They thought it kept the beam at bay, giving them the time to escape. However, they underestimated the power behind it.

Before they could run, the beam wash over the wall, completely blocking off any means of escape. They looked back at the wall and saw it was cracking. They placed their hands on it, magically sealing the cracks at a rapid rate. More cracks formed in the wall, becoming gradually larger and slower to seal.

Randolph stared at the magical beam in amazement. _Such power…the Mystic Beam. I haven't seen power like that in ages. He must have been honing his skills in using it for years._ He smirked. _Excellent._

The Guardians continued to try and fight against the beam, but they were delaying the inevitable. The beam overtook their magic and shot through the wall. Their bodies contorted from the searing might of its magical power. It tore apart their bodies into powdered rock and dirt.

The beam collided with the Darkness Glyph and destroyed the ground it sat upon. A flash of light exploded from the collision and spread across the cavern, blinding everyone. After a moment, they opened their eyes to see the light has been restored to the cavern.

Wes walked up to the smoldering crater, which ran deep into the ground. A confident smirk sat on his face as he took off the sound goggles and shoved them back into his bag. "Well Randy, guess you're gonna have to hit me with something else."

The Flygon stared down at him, his eyes almost emotionless. He possessed an air of contemplation, considering his options for a surprise attack. Wes was truly a capable user in the magical arts. He wasn't one to underestimate.

He smirked. "How long have you been at this?"

Wes blinked in confusion. "Come again?"

"How long have you been a treasure hunter, Wes? I wish to know."

He tilted his head, clearly confounded by the curious question. Wasn't this guy trying to protect his sacred key a moment ago?

Still, he might as well play along. He needed a cooldown after using so much energy taking those beatings. "Well…I've been doing this since my teen years. Started out when I was fourteen, I believe. I work for an old croc name Hal and he pays me."

"Why did you become a treasure hunter, Wes?"

"Well…" He pawed at the dirt. "I was inspired by my dad at a very young age. He made the life of treasure hunting sound…well, magical. I absolutely enjoy seeing new places and exploring untouched regions of Mysto. The thrill of avoiding traps, the rush of fighting off bandits and pirates, the excitement of achieving your mission in the end…" He shook his head with a smile. "Everything I've done was an inspiration from my father."

"I see…" Randolph closed his eyes. "You work as a common treasure hunter to make a profit. But let me ask you this. This new mission of yours, it's one of the biggest ones you could ever encounter in your life. And now, you've reached the first part of your journey with a proud smile on your face."

He tilted his head, flashing his signature grin. "Well, duh! When I first saw the map, I knew this was something that needed to be done!"

"But how far are you willing to go?"

Wes laughed. "What do you mean? I'm willing to see this whole thing through!"

The Flygon mage opened his eyes, shaping them into a glare. "Even if death is certain?"

The Umbreon waved it off. "Oh please, many locals have told me 'death is certain' about every single temple I've been to. Surprise, surprise, I'm still alive and kicking. This won't be any different."

Randolph sighed. "Your optimism is refreshing, to say the least. Unlike the one who first found the magical item you seek."

This made the treasure hunter narrow his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"He was a sharp lad, taking on adventure with a positive spirit. Too bad such curiosity can lead to negative consequences." He shook his head. "Nearly driven mad from the temptation of the idol. It was a painful sight to see. He fought pass the temptation and even overcame them, but, in the end, he ended up losing something dear to him in the madness: a friend."

Wes was starting to feel uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

"Like any treasure hunter, he had a team. A team of close comrades he'd give his life for. I still find it shocking how one magical artifact can turn the closest of friends against each other. A weapon with the power to rival a god…it's so much to consider. It's almost impossible to refuse.

"What I'm saying is…what lengths are you willing to go to in order to achieve that goal? Abandon your morals? Sacrifice the safety of your own friends and family to succeed? Destroy the entire world?"

His questions started to make Wes' blood boil. He growled. "I'd never do something like that!"

"And yet, that friend I mentioned…said the exact same thing. He said he would never do anything morally wrong or evil to betray those he considered family. And yet…he did. You are no different, Wes."

"That's not true! I don't know who you're talking about and, frankly, I don't give a crap! He's not me! I'm different!"

"How different are you? What is different about your potential to succeed?" He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you wouldn't go mad from the power of the idol?"

The Umbreon felt a lump form in his throat, making it difficult to swallow. He clenched his teeth. "I've been doing this for years. If I haven't abandoned my beliefs now, I never will."

"This isn't like anything you've encountered in the past, young one. This is far bigger than any trek you could ever experience in your life." He sighed. "It is heartbreaking to see someone perish from their own goals. He was positively excited to find the idol, only for everything to go horribly wrong…all because that friend of his wanted to cheat death."

Wes glared. "Who are you talking about?"

The mage didn't immediately answer as he contemplated his thoughts. How long has it been since he last saw that group together? Time sure does fly when you have to guard a sacred treasure that could bring about the destruction of the world.

He could still remember the young lad's face twisted with anger. He was never told what hardships he had gone through to become so enraged, or why he would turn on his own team so suddenly. He would have never pinned him as someone who wanted power. All he did know was what forced him to turn against them and that he had to guard this key with his life, to protect everything from a force that could eradicate the entire world.

As he looked down at Wes, he could see the determination in his eyes. He wanted to protect the world by any means necessary, but he can also see the restrictions he would set for himself. He doesn't see a ruthless treasure hunter who wants to destroy anything or anyone that stands in his way. He sees a treasure hunter filled with the need to discover new mysteries and help the world.

Wes' and his team's reason for being here was fairly obvious. He knows what forced them to travel this far out for the key. It was as plain as day. It only showed they needed someone to protect the idol from the shadows. They needed someone strong to protect the idol. If Team Ravenfield was up to the challenge…

Randolph raised his hands. "I will only say this, Wes Ravenfield. If you wish to understand more about the truth, then you must defeat me in combat! I am sworn to secrecy by the one who tasked me to protect the Key of Earth, but I shall bestow you with knowledge that may aid you in unraveling the truth!"

Wes glared deeply at the mage before getting into an attack stance. "Alright…if that's how you want to play…bring it on!" He made a dash towards the Flygon at breakneck speeds.

Randolph glared. "As you wish." He thrusted his hands out and sent a massive wave of rock and dirt at him.

Wes narrowed his eyes as he charged towards it. It was far too large for him to simply leap over. Instead, he took the more dangerous route. He continued his dash towards it and jumped on a rock caught in the wave. He continuously hopped between boulder to boulder and reached the top before the wave could break.

He lunged at Randolph with a spinning drill kick. Randolph extended his finger and flicked it up. A pillar of dirt shot up into Wes. It carried him high into the air before turning and leaving him hanging in midair. He tried to regain his balance, but was struck from behind by the twisting pillar of earth. It curved around endlessly, hitting him with the force of a large punch.

He forced his eyes open into a sharp glare and fired a magic infused Shadow Ball. It destroyed the front of the curving pillar while also knocking him through the air. He flipped and gently landed against a wall before dashing down it. He used the speed of his descent down it for his next attack.

"Lumios Storm!" He spun down the wall, coating himself in the bright light, and fired a wave of arrows at Randolph.

He crossed his arms. "Orbital Shield." Rocks surrounded him ad negated the attack swarm, leaving him unharmed. He raised his hands. "Everburning Lapis!"

Dirt swirled in the air and took the shape of multiple stones. They glowed with a magma color. He flicked his wrist, commanding them to rain down on Wes. He dodged them, but took a moment to examine their effects. They left a smoldering, bubbling crater that would not stop sizzling or smoking. He cringed at the sight. Getting hit by those things wasn't going to make his day any better.

"Infernius!" He fired the fireball right at the mage, who, again, countered with his Orbital Shield. However, the destruction of his shield left him open for an immediate attack. "TerraSlash!" Rocks coated in purple energy fired from the ground.

Randolph held his hand out. "Crepido Disruption!" A sonic pulse emitted from his palm.

It passed over the sharp rocks. They suddenly chipped and cracked, then shattered into pieces. The dust particles rained lightly from the air.

Wes clapped his paws together. "Aquos Mist!" He exhaled the thick wall of mist, covering his tracks. The mist stretched out across the cavern until it covered Randolph as well.

The mage scanned the area for any surprise attacks. He checked carefully, for the Umbreon was swift enough to catch him off guard.

He heard a noise behind him and swung his wing, slapping Wes across the face. He smirked at his reflexes, then became confused when Wes wrapped his legs around his wing.

The Umbreon smirked at him. "Infernius!"

With no escape, the flaming fireball scorched his face. He shook and patted the flames off his face to keep from suffering deadly burns. With a glare in his eyes, he spun in place, flinging the treasure hunter around.

"WHOA!" he shouted, trying to keep his grip on the Flygon. He could feel himself slipping off his wing. He bit down on it to give himself more grip, which it did. He wasn't going to let go until he took the mage down. He could barely see anything through the rapid spinning. He only got a brief glance at his friends during the tornado of fury.

…wait, why were they upside down?

He looked up…or rather, once he got a clear image of what was happening, down. Randolph rammed them both into the ground, using the force and momentum of the spin to deal serious damage to Wes. He gasped after slamming hard against his back. He couldn't breathe for a moment.

Randolph flapped his wings and took off back into the air. "Everburning Lapis!" He summoned the magma glowing stones and rained them down at Wes. With the Umbreon momentarily paralyzed from his painful impact with the ground, he took the full blunt force of the stones, enduring the searing pain that came along with them.

He laid in the smoky crater. His fur smelled of burnt charcoal. Since his Star Amulet turned his fur purple, the blackened patches of fur were highly noticeable.

He pushed himself up and shook his head. He formed a Warp Pad under his feet and jumped. "TerraSlash!" Shards of rock followed him as he soared towards his opponent.

Randolph glared and raised his hand. "Crepido Disruption!" The sonic pulse obliterated the shards of rock. "Orbital Shield!" Rock surrounded him and blocked Wes' kick.

He growled in annoyance. "Infernius!" The fireball engulfed around the shield.

Randolph's eyes peered through the flames. "Take him down!" He heard a finger snap from him.

Wes looked up and gasped. A fist of rock and dirt rocketed down on him. A second fist appeared from the ground, meeting him halfway. The colliding fists created a shockwave, creating a gust of wind that washed over the others. The fists moved back, revealing Wes standing unsteadily on the bottom one.

A third fist extended from the wall and punched him into the wall parallel to it. They retracted back into the walls while Wes pushed himself out.

He panted heavily. "I'm…not…" He took a brief pause to catch his breath. "…out yet."

The Flygon sighed. _He's stubborn. Too stubborn._ "Your tenacity can only get you so far, Wes. Your body can't handle the strain you're putting it through forever."

He clenched his teeth in a wide smirk. "If you think a few bruises are going to push me down, then you're wrong!" He attempted to leap at him.

The mage raised his fist and swung it down, commanding the stalactites to fire at him. The pebbles did their job of shooting him back down, damaging him even further.

"I'm sorry, Wes…" He clasped his hands together. Orange, earthy energy surrounded his body. "But this is over!" He raised his hands high. "Rite of Earth: Funeral of Gaea!"

A large magic circle appeared in the air, taking up half the size of the ceiling. A massive, glowing boulder slowly protruded from the circular portal. Wes gasped upon seeing it and tried to make a break for it. However, the cave had other plans. Arms of rock extended from the ground and wrapped around him. They pulled him back down and kept him from moving.

"Uh, guys?!" he shouted as he looked up at the colossal boulder. "I think I'm in trouble!"

Flint panicked and tried to run towards him, but the Guardians blocking their path kicked him away. Gwyn gasped before glaring angrily at them. "I can't let this go on any longer!" She lunged at them and slashed with her whip.

One grabbed the end, but got kicked in the face, decapitating it. She jumped off its headless body and lunged towards the battle arena. The second Guardian grabbed her by the tail and jabbed her in the gut. She gasped for air as she was tossed into Flint.

Ella looked at them with a concerned expression before turning back to Wes. She could blast them away with her Psychic, but there was still the matter of Randolph. Not to mention the cave acted as an issue as well.

Wes pushed off the ground to break through his restraints, but he suffered too much damage to properly escape. _I need more time!_ He stopped his struggling and glanced up at the massive boulder. _Only one option left._ He relaxed on the ground and took some deep, meditative breaths.

Randolph focused on the boulder and flicked his wrist down, commanding the boulder to slam down on top of the defenseless Umbreon. He clasped his hands together. "Now die!"

The boulder flashed into a brilliant, blinding light that stung the group's eyes. Rico seethed in pain. "AGH! I CAN'T SEE!"

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!" Julius shouted.

Arid peered through the tiny gap he made with his fingers, getting a brief glance at the boulder as it crumbled down on Wes, burying him alive. He gritted his teeth together in anger.

"Everburning Lapis!" He rained down the magma stones, setting the burial ground on fire.

Flint and Gwyn rose to their feet with their eyes shielded from the light. "WES!"

The attack ended with a massive pulse that rocked the inside of the cavern, either slamming everyone against the wall or knocking them on their backs.

The light eventually diminished after the shockwave. A sharp hum echoed in their ears, probably an aftereffect from the explosion. It was hard to hear anything with that annoying sound slamming in their ears.

Flint rose to his feet and shook his head. He ignored the buzzing as he ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the arena, observing the aftermath of the explosion. To his horror, there was no remnant of Wes anywhere. Not a scrap of clothing, not a drop of blood, or even his hat. Nothing was there aside from the smoldering pit that rested as his apparent burial ground.

He dropped to the ground, horrified by what has transpired. "No…he can't be…that's not…"

Gwyn and Ella limped over to see for themselves. Their eyes narrowed in sorrow. They crouched down next to Flint and embraced him.

The pirates stared in surprise, greatly taken back by the events that unfolded. Jeffery tilted his head, as if what he saw was just an illusion. "Did…that really happen?"

"Holy crap…" Julius muttered.

Arid walked closer to the wreckage, taking it in before closing his eyes. _Unbelievable. After all the trouble he sent us through, this is how he goes out…_

Randolph floated over the wreckage, trying to sense for any remnant of his magic aura. He couldn't sense one anywhere. Still, he wasn't one for taking chances. He snapped his fingers and pointed at two Guardians. "Search the ground and find any trace of his body." They nodded and floated down.

Flint's eyes snapped into a glare. He shot his head up at Randolph with fury burning in his pupils. "How could you?! After all of that, you don't feel any remorse for what you just did?!"

He shook his head. "I've done many things in my time, Flint. Sadly, seeing those die by my hands hasn't affected me in years."

He growled. "You heartless bastard!"

Randolph didn't argue with him. He understood his anger. "This was the life I chose, Ravenfield. I was chosen to protect this key with my life. If that means I must go against my own moral codes, then so be it. The key can only be given to those who possess a righteous heart. Someone who would never let it fall into the hands of evil. You all should have realized what you were getting yourselves into when you took up this role.

"That is why I must fight with all my strength and power. All protectors of the keys must do the same. We won't let anyone with impure intentions take it for their own. And we won't let any good willed do-gooder receive it unless they prove themselves strong enough to protect it." He narrowed his eyes. "And Wes Ravenfield…sadly, wasn't up for the task."

Flint's eyes watered. He faced the ground with agonizing thoughts surging through his mind. Gwyn hugged him close, her own eyes watering as well.

Ella glanced down at the smoldering pit in thought, watching the Guardians dig around in the ground. She knew that goofball for nearly her entire life. There was no way he could have gone out so easily. It wasn't like him. He was stubborn. If anything stood in his way, he'd just charge at it headfirst. This was the same guy who has survived some of the deadliest traps ever made, coming out of the whole ordeal unscathed, too.

It wasn't like him to just quit, even with the threat or on the brink of death.

She glared, wiping her foreleg across her eyes and drying them, before standing up. "Alright…if that's the case, I'll be your next opponent."

The Flareon and Mew looked up at her in shock. "What?!"

Randolph shook his head. "You must understand, Ella. If Wes could not defeat me, your defeat will be just as certain."

She cracked her neck. "Heh…then I'll die knowing I had a good bout." She narrowed her eyes into a stern glare. "Let's get one thing clear. Like Wes, I'm never going to quit. You can call me weak all you want, but I'm much fiercer than you could ever imagine." She crouched down. "Go ahead, use your fancy magic. Try and hurt me. I'll still be standing in the end."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're willing to risk your life even though you're at a clear disadvantage?"

She scoffed lightly with a chuckling smile. "Yeah…that sums it up nicely."

"What possesses you to think in such a matter?"

She shrugged. "When you know a guy like Wes, you pick up on his never give up attitude." She smirked. "You also know that it'll take more than detonating a bomb in his face to knock him out of the fight."

Flint rubbed his eyes. "Ella…what are you talking about?"

She smiled at him. "Flint, get real for a moment. You know Wes better than anyone else. Do you actually believe he went down that easily?"

He blinked through his tears. His fast talking, quick thinking brother…when has anything really slowed him down? He has seen the guy getting smashed and blasted at on a daily basis. His tenacious attitude, goofy nature, unpredictable behavior…Ella's right. He wouldn't go out this easily.

He narrowed his eyes in contemplation, then rose to his feet. He wiped his eyes away of their tears. "She's right…" He glared up at Randolph. "Wes is a fighter. He'll never stop doing what he does. Not even death will keep him down."

Gwyn looked at them in surprise before smiling and rising to her feet. "Yeah! Come on, Wes! Show this guy what you can really do!"

The Flygon narrowed his eyes. _Have they gone mad? There's no way he could have…_

His ears rang with the sharp sound of rock being smashed. He quickly turned his head to see his Guardians were destroyed. "What the…"

The group behind him gasped. He whipped around fast enough to see the remaining two have also been smashed to dust. The culprit was unseen, save for the purple streak of energy that faded away.

He looked around frantically, trying to find the attacker. Did Wes actually survive the Funeral of Gaea? If so, how? He was weakened drastically. He couldn't have survived, much less pulled off a quick enough escape. What happened during the flash that he didn't see?

"Where are you?" he asked as he prepared to cast a spell.

"Right here!" The familiar ring of the chipper tone sent shivers up his spine, along with a painful jab to his back. It was quick, but surely not painless.

He turned around, but the attacker had already fled. Wes' voice…he did survive. But how?

"Over here!" A streak of purple bashed his right side and vanished. "Now over here!" It came in from his left. "You can't catch me!" He was bombarded with a rapid stream of attacks, coming from multiple directions.

 _What is going on?!_ In a fit of rage, he extended his wings out, creating a powerful gust of wind. "Reveal yourself, Wes Ravenfield!" He heard something land on the ground behind him. He turned around, only to see a sight he hasn't see in sometime.

Before him was Wes, alive and well. There was one noticeable difference. Surrounding his body was a powerful purple aura that blazed immensely. It was so thick that only his figure and features could be seen, similar as to when a Pikachu coats itself in a Volt Tackle.

He smirked, standing tall. "You've been putting me through hell today, Randolph. A split second earlier and that attack could have done some serious damage. Perhaps fatal if I was unlucky."

Randolph clenched his teeth into an uneasy grin. "You really are full of surprises…" _I should have figured. If he knows the Mystic Beam, he would surely know THAT spell._

Gwyn narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Flint, what is that?"

Flint didn't hear her. He was just taking in the joyous relief that his brother wasn't killed. For a moment, he didn't believe himself, but he knew his brother wasn't one to lay down on the job. He felt stupid for thinking less of his younger brother.

"Flint?" She shook him, snapping him out of his trance. "What's with Wes? Why is he glowing like that?"

He blinked at her before smiling. "It's a spell that should turn things in Wes' favor."

Randolph kept his eyes on Wes as he circled around him. "You asked me earlier what lengths I'm willing to go to in order to save the world. Well Randolph, I think I finally found the answer.

"I want to achieve great things in this world. I want to be remembered for something great. Think of it as selfish if you must, but I want to be the one to find the idol. With my friends, I want to explore all of Mysto and see brand new places. I don't care how long it takes me to find the rest of the keys or the idol.

"You know what I'm willing to do? I'm willing to push myself to the limit and break all limitations in order to succeed." He closed his eyes in thought. "I'll give you this, there's no telling what may happen to me if I do find it. I might be tempted to use its power for my own desires. I might be corrupted by its glorious power. Anything could happen if I were to pursue that goal."

Arid narrowed his eyes. _It's almost too coincidental. Is he actually referring to…?_

Wes opened his eyes. "However, I know for a fact my friends will be there to help pull me back from those tempting thoughts." He smiled proudly. "You can say all you want about what happened in the past. But I will not repeat history." He crouched. "And I'll prove that to you…in this FIGHT!"

He kicked off the ground at blinding speeds, obliterating the ground behind him. Randolph smirked widely. "Good! Show me that fighting spirit! Everburning Lapis!" He fired the magma stones at Wes.

Wes saw them coming and swiftly dodged them. He sped across the arena and up the wall, defying gravity. He got halfway up before kicking off and ramming into Randolph, giving him no time to defend himself.

Back on the cliff, Gwyn gasped. "That's his trump card?!" she exclaimed at Flint's finishing statement.

He nodded. "It's called Mystic Burst. Mystic based spells draw power from the user's aura, so they have to be properly conditioned to use them, otherwise there could be negative consequences. Wes has been practicing both of them, though he has more experience with the Mystic Beam.

"Mystic Burst, however, is another story. Drawing energy from his magic aura, he elevates his speed and strength, plus his magic output. He doesn't have much practice in using it, seeing as how it takes a lot of magic to keep it active. He has been practicing on keeping it stable for longer periods of time."

Ella sat down and crossed her forelegs. "If I had to guess, he used it to escape being crushed under that final spell, then concealed his magic for a brief recharge." She smirked. "He never fails to impress."

Flint nodded. "Now you're about to see what he's capable of when he gets into motion."

The Mew smiled brightly before shouting, "Go Wes! You can do it!"

Randolph flew high in the air as the Umbreon circled the cavern across the walls. Wes smirked. "You may be a powerful mage, but you know nothing about my power!" He leaped off the wall. Randolph tried to counter, but Wes vanished at the last second.

Suddenly, a barrage of kicks nailed him from behind, beating him with fast, powerful strikes. Many jabbed at his stomach, arms, legs, and head, leaving large bruises in his way. He kicked off Randolph and raced around the walls once more.

The Flygon mage glared, wiping the blood on his lip away. "Restrain him, now!"

Limbs of stone stretched from the walls and aimed at Wes. He smirked mockingly and jumped off the wall. "Infernius!" With his amplified magical power, he summons a massive purple fireball and fired it at the limbs. Upon impact, they melted into lifeless puddles.

The mage looked at the air and raised his hand. "Crepido Disruption!" The sonic wave washed across the ceiling and caused the stalactites to dislodge, raining them down at the Umbreon. But that wasn't the end of his spell. He pointed at them, commanding them to spin and propel down at high speeds.

Wes evaded them as they drilled through the ground. He grinned excitedly, feeling his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" He dashed even faster, leaving behind a trail of worn down earth in his path.

"Everburning Lapis: Ruby Flame!" The magma glowing rocks engulfed in ruby red flames and fired at Wes.

He smirked. "Mystic Beam!" Randolph wasn't given any prep time to think of a counterattack. Normally Mystic Beam required time to charge. But now, with the Mystic Burst takin affect, the beam fired almost immediately as it was casted. The beam was much wider, eclipsing half the cavern wall. It easily shattered the flaming rocks.

Randolph clenched his teeth. "Orbital Shield!" The rocks surrounded him and spun. The beam engulfed him and, at first, washed over the shield as usual. However, before he could get comfortable, he saw the rocks were smoking. The beam was chipping through them.

The beam overtook his shield and engulfed him in searing pain. He forced his eyes to stay opened as he peered through the beam, seeing Wes through the thick blanket of purple.

"Cave, crush him!"

A massive stone hand rose out of the ground and attempted to squash Wes like an insect. The quick thinking treasure hunter saw this coming and canceled his attacks, dashing away before the hand could slam down on him.

He raced up the wall of the cavern and reached the ceiling before using a Warp Pad to hurtle back down on top of it, obliterating the hand in a single motion.

Randolph smirked widely. _Now you show us who you really are, Wes! This is what I was asking for!_ "Everburning Lapis!" He fired the storm of burning rocks.

"Lumios Storm!" Wes spun, engulfing himself in purple light, and fired purple light arrows at the stones. The speared through each of them, reducing them to scattered bits of rock. The rest of the storm struck Randolph, dealing great damage to him.

"ARGH!" He glared before raising his hands, summoning up as much earth essence as he could muster. "Cave, lend me your power! Give me the energy laid dormant within the earth!"

Orange energy swirled to his palms, creating a massive sphere of earth essence. He collapsed it in between his hands and took aim. "This ends now!" He thrusted his palms out, firing the earthy beam at Wes.

Wes charged up a massive sphere of energy in front of his face. "Mystic Beam!" He fired the attack, crushing the ground beneath him from the pressure.

The two beams collided with each other. The force and pressure of their power smashed up the ground around them. Everyone got behind Flint as he placed up a barrier. Even with the barrier, cracks were still spreading across the ground.

Electricity crackled and bounced off their attacks as they glared at each other with undeterred expressions. The beams pushed back and forth between each other, trying to overpower the other.

Randolph growled. "Is that all you got?!" He added more energy into the beam, increasing the size of it. It slowly pushed against Wes' Mystic Beam.

He stepped back a bit, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. _Just breathe, Wes. Just breathe._ He inhaled deeply, channeling his energy through a meditative breath, then exhaled. His Mystic Burst pulsed and increased in size. He let out a sharp roar and poured more power into his attack, drawing power from the Mystic Burst.

Randolph's eyes widened as the beam not only got bigger, but was pushing against his at a much faster rate than before. He tried drawing more power, but he was far too weakened to take in any more. His beam collapsed before becoming completely engulfed in the Mystic Beam.

Wes ended his attack and ran up the side of the cavern, reaching the ceiling. He kicked off with the Warp Pad and crashed into the mage in a spinning buzz saw manner, sending them both careening into the ground, which brought dirt rock up in a brilliant flash of purple light.

Everyone covered their eyes until the dust settled. They could smell the burning smoke of rock and feel the remaining pressure of the magic as it faded. They could hear the occasional chip of rock as the moment passed.

When they opened their eyes, they saw the large crater that Randolph and Wes sat in. While the Flygon laid in it unconscious, Wes was panting, having used up a lot of energy in that last Mystic Beam. The Mystic Burst dispersed around him as he fell forward, supporting himself on his forelegs. He was clearly ready to pass out.

"Phew…that worked up a sweat." He flipped himself onto his back and laughed. "Hey guys, you wouldn't happen to have medicine on you by any chance."

His friends smiled at his carefree attitude before running down the cliff to meet up with him. They got around him and hugged him. "Wes, you idiot," Flint muttered. "Don't scare me like that."

He chuckled and hugged his big brother. "Aww, you cared!"

Ella laughed. "That was some fight you gave him."

"Yeah!" Gwyn cheered. "That was so freakin' cool!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Aww, you guys~!"

"Ahem…" They blinked and looked down at Randolph, who appeared to have regained consciousness. They nearly got ready to fight, thinking he got his second wind, when he rose his hand. "Wes…you truly showed us that you are a capable fighter." He sat up and bowed his head. "I yield."

Wes blinked, then smiled. "I won?" He nodded, giving him the opportunity to cheer. "Yes! Woohoo!" He fell onto his back once more and laughed out loud. "I didn't know I had it in me!"

Ella chuckled. "Trust us, we all were a bit surprised."

Randolph picked himself back up and dusted his robes off. "Because you have beaten me, I now bestow upon you the Key of Earth." He snapped his fingers.

The key flashed brighter for a brief moment, then floated over to them. He held his hand out as the key floated over his palm, spinning slowly. He handed it to Wes.

The Umbreon's eyes sparkled with admiration, taken in by its captivating glow. With a small squeal escaping his lips, he carefully reached his paws out and grabbed it. It felt like glass, smooth to the touch. It sent a cold shiver up his spine as he stared at it.

He smiled brightly, then looked up at Randolph. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on it."

He smiled back. "I know you will." He glanced at the pirates, who were glaring down at the group. "I have further matters to discuss with all of you, but I must get rid of them." He swayed his hand at them.

A portal opened up behind them, to which they briefly glance at it.

"I am only giving you one chance, pirates. Take this portal and return to your ship at once. Or you'll have to deal with me."

Jeffery squawked and rolled up his sleeves. "Argh! You think you can scare us, mage?! Well think again! We came here for treasure and that's exactly what we'll get! Along with an explanation as to what the hell that key is!"

Randolph glared. "I'm only giving you one chance to leave. Don't toy with me."

"Please, you're far too weak to take on all of us!" He prepared to soar at him, but Arid grabbed him by the tail feathers.

He had his eyes closed in thought before saying, "We'll be taking our leave. Crew, into the portal." They were surprised by the command, as they didn't even get the treasure. But, orders were orders. They saluted their captain and headed through.

Jeffery was appalled by his captain's orders. "B-B-But, my captain, the treasure-"

"NOW, Jeffery," he ordered sharply. He flinched under his dark gaze and landed on the ground. Like a cowered child, he waddled into the portal with his beak quivering. He glared down at Wes, who returned a similar stare. "Until next time…Ravenfield." With a flick of his cloak, he entered the portal, closing behind him.

Randolph glanced at that area for a bit, suspicious of the captain's compliance to leave. He didn't press on the manner further and turned his attention back to the group.

Wes placed the key in a small loot bag. "That should keep it nice and safe." He dropped it into his explorer bag and closed it up.

The mage folded his arms. "You are a fine treasure hunter and a great warrior, Wes Ravenfield." He bowed to him. "I wish you luck in the search for the remaining nine keys."

Wes smiled and bowed back. "Thank you, sir." He looked up. "Now, uh…you said you had something to tell us."

He sighed. "Yes. All four of you, listen closely. I know what has brought you this far out from your homes. The shadows have returned."

Their expressions dropped. "So…you know about them?" Flint asked.

"Why else do you think I was tasked with this job?" He crossed his arms. "The shadow army was still sealed away after the Grand Imperium War. Everything was at peace. That is, until someone unleashed the Shadow King from his tomb."

"Where is his tomb?"

"That, even I don't know. None of the mages do. All I was ever told was that the friend I mentioned became possessed by the Shadow King upon discovering his resting grounds. He attacked his own teammates in blind rage, having sought for the map to the Idol of Origin."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. "Who did he possess?"

"A man once known as Alex Ghostwind. I do not know much about him, for I never met him personally. I am the newest of the ten mages at the time. He was a great warrior with honor and skill, possessing extraordinary fighting prowess. From what I was told, he was killed upon fighting his former friend." He looked down. "Now it seems the Shadow King has risen from his slumber to finish what he had started."

"Oh man…" Ella muttered.

"It was a sad tale for the remaining team. They went their separate ways a long time ago, deciding to search for peace in this world, to cope with their losses. Where they are now, I do not know." He looked directly at Team Ravenfield. "Let this be a lesson for all of you. Never let the Shadow King tempt you with rage. He can only possess those with great anger in their hearts. Do not let him take you over by any means. Do not lose yourselves to his control."

The group looked at each other quietly for a moment. They nodded. Flint said, "Don't worry, sir. We won't let that happen. We won't fall for his tricks."

"I pray you do not. Now, you all must be off. If you are to continue your search for the idol, you must locate the next key."

"Wes?" Ella asked.

"Already on it." He reached into his bag and pulled out the unfurled map. "Okay, let's see…okay, the closest key is in the Fire Zone, in Scorch Grave City."

Flint shivered. "Ugh…the Fire Zone…"

Gwyn looked at him. "What's wrong? If I were you, I'd love to go to somewhere filled with fire."

"Maybe, but…" He groaned and held his head. "Trust me, when we get there, you'll understand why I'm not too thrilled."

Wes rolled up the map. "It'll take us a month or longer to get to Scorch Grave City. We'll have to head out immediately."

"Wes, you took a major beating from your fight. We'll need to stay here," Ella said with a motherly tone.

He waved it off. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll rest once we find a place to stop on our way. It'll take us a couple days to reach the Fire Zone from here, anyway. Might as well make the trip first."

She sighed. "If you pass out on the road, you know I'll say 'I told you so'."

He snickered. "I'm willing to take that risk."

Randolph waved his hand and summoned the portal to leave. "Best of luck on your trek."

They bowed to him. "Thank you for an exhilarating battle, Randolph," Wes thanked. "I truly enjoyed it."

"As did I." He bowed. "May our paths cross again at a later point in time."

They nodded and stepped through the portal, giving a goodbye to the cave, which grumbled a reply back. The portal closed, leaving the cave empty and quiet.

Randolph rubbed his head. "Phew, that certainly left me exhausted." He jumped as the cave shook angrily. "Oh, quit being a baby. You're a massive cave." A pebble knocked into his head, leaving a sharp pang. "Okay, I deserve that."

He sat down and clapped his hands together, earning a questionable grumble from the cave.

"I'll rest in a moment. I need to do something first."

A magic circled formed under him. A white curtain of light rose up like a gentle waterfall defying gravity. "I wish to speak with the Mages of Origin."

He waited a moment for a reply. Then, nine images appeared on the wave of light. Each one possessed a different mage with a different colored robe, each representing the key they protect.

"Randolph," the purple hooded mage spoke with an old, sagely voice. "It has been sometime."

He smiled and waved to them. "Hey gang, how's it hanging?"

The green hooded mage smirked. He sat on tree branch. "Someone looks worn out. What happened to you?"

He closed his eyes, his smile never wavering. "I have been defeated."

This caught them by surprise. "Excuse me?!" The silver hooded mage, who sounded female, asked. "You were defeated?!"

"By who?" another female voice, this one coming from the red hooded mage, asked, sounding calm with her tone. "And why are you smiling? This is not a matter to be happy about."

He shook his head, chuckling quietly to himself. "Forgive me, it's just my opponent was…quite the spectacle. He was a fierce battler. I've never seen someone with so much courage and tenacity in years. I saw it in his eyes. I believe we have found our champion. Now we only need to test the remainder of his team."

"Who is it that challenged you?" the black hooded mage asked.

He chuckled, finding amusement in his question. "…Wes Ravenfield."

He kept his eyes closed, not that it mattered since their faces were obscured. He could see their expressions in his mind. The times surely have shifted in the last few years.

"A Ravenfield?" the purple hooded mage repeated. "Wes Ravenfield?"

"He's not the only one. He was accompanied by his brother, Flint Ravenfield. They had two female companions, Ella Cipher and Gwyn Belladonna. I made a quick evaluation of them as they entered my cave. They have strong wills and serve to support each other when in a tight situation. Their bond, as far as I can see, is fairly strong."

A white hooded mage bowed his head in thought. He seemed to be sitting in a cave like Randolph, only it was darker and the rocks were blue, though they were most likely a grayish color due to the lack of light. "This is truly a change in what we have expected. And he is after all the keys?"

"That is correct. And, if history were to repeat its course, I suspect it won't be just those four searching for the keys."

"I see." The purple hooded mage looked up at the sky. "So my predictions were true. Six warriors will band together and seek the Idol of Origin in order to keep its power protected from the shadows."

The yellow hooded mage scoffed, looking away. "You and your predictions…my only concern is beating these treasure hunters. They'll get no sympathy from me, heroes or not."

Randolph shook his head, then opened his eyes. "That is the goal of our mission. Speaking of which…" He looked at the red hooded mage. "They'll be coming for you next, Seraphina. In about a month or so."

"I see…" She bowed her head. "Very well, I shall be prepared for their arrival."

"Do you believe these treasure hunters will stand victorious?" the female voice of the dark blue hooded mage asked. "There is no guarantee they will succeed. Predictions or not, time can be changed."

The blue hooded mage hummed to himself. "She is right. We cannot be certain."

Randolph grinned to himself. "Just give these guys a chance. I promise you, it'll be worth the fight."

"If you are certain, Randolph, then we will consider your words," said the purple hooded mage. "Seraphina, we expect a report on these treasure hunters after your encounter with them."

She nodded. "Yes, Master Celio."

"The council of the ten mages is over. Return to your routines at once." With a wave of his hand, the images faded into mist.

Randolph smiled a bit and laid on his back with his legs crossed and hands behind his head. He chuckled to himself, looking forward to listening to his fellow mages' stories once they cross paths with the treasure hunters. They won't be disappointed by his evaluation.

* * *

"My captain, forgive my language, but…WHAT IN DAVY JONES' LOCKER WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

Arid had his arms folded on the back of the ship's rails, gazing down at the ground with a wandering gaze. His crew was relieved to see him and the others have safely returned from their disappearance into the mountain. They were confused as to why they didn't come back with treasure. Frankly, some of them were flat out disappointed.

He didn't say much as to what happened, letting Julius explain everything. He ordered Jones to guide them out of Igneous Valley to a different location. He didn't specify one, just somewhere to rest for the day. They respected his orders and left him be to think. Well, everyone but Jeffery.

"I mean, seriously! The treasure was within our sight! They wanted us to leave, right?! We could have used that as our bargaining chip! They clearly cared more about their stupid key than the gold! So why didn't you say anything?!"

The captain glanced down at the ground in deep thought. His entire perspective of the world became topsy-turvy. Everything he knew was out of balance. Nothing made sense anymore. The tales he was told as a wee lad have suddenly lost their mystical whimsy. But now, a new feeling arose in him: desire.

He pieced their dialogue together in his head as Ravenfield and the mage duked it out with each other. He was so easy to deny as hoax, a scam. But seeing the fire in his nemesis' eyes told him that this was not an act or falsehood. What he was searching for was as real as the gauntlet on his arm.

He deadpanned upon feeling Jeffery perch on his head and peck the side of it. "Captain! Are you listening to me?!" He gulped as he felt two fingers press against his beak and pulled him down to eye level with his annoyed captain.

"Jeffery…keep that up and I'll let the crew toss you overboard again."

He freaked out. The last time he was thrown overboard, they had him tied down to a barrel so he wouldn't fly away. Then they dropped him into a forest and left him stranded for an hour before Arid forced Pain Train and Malcolm to bring him back on board.

Once he got a nod of confirmation, the Darmanitan released his beak. "Now, what do you want?"

He rubbed his beak gently. "Well captain, I'm just baffled by your decision to leave without taking the treasure first. You didn't put up any resistance to leave."

He narrowed his eyes and returned to staring over the ship. "Yes…strange thought for someone like me. Why would I leave behind such a bountiful pile of treasure?"

Jeffery chuckled uneasily. "Well, if it's any consolation, I knew you could have taken them all on, sir! You're much too powerful to be defeated by second rate treasure hunters like them!"

Arid closed his eyes and smirked a bit. "Perhaps that's true…still…those second rate treasure hunters might be on to something."

Jeffery blinked. "I'm…not following, sir."

"Jeffery, do you know why that key was so important to Ravenfield?"

The parrot scoffed and crossed his wings, perching himself on the railing. "Honestly, with the things he has stolen, I'm not surprised he was drawn to it because it was shiny or something. Did you know he stole a grand piano once?" He slapped his face with a groan. "And everyone says WE'RE the bad guys."

The captain grunted at his navigator's ignorance. "For once, I would like you to use your brain. Really think about that key. It shouldn't have been so difficult to gain access to and be guarded by Earth Guardians and a mage if it was a piece of junk."

The Chatot rubbed his chin in thought. "Huh…you're right, captain. That is most peculiar. Maybe it's part of a treasure chest."

"No, it's much more than that." He closed his eyes. "When Ravenfield and I were exploring the cave, I got a good look at his map. There was something different about it. It led him specifically to that key." He opened his eyes, watching a cloud pass under their ship. "I believe he's looking for multiple keys."

Jeffery tilted his head in confusion. "Multiple keys?"

"Ten, to be exact." He stepped back and started walking down the ship stairs.

Jeffery followed him, laughing a bit. "If I may be so bold, how would you know that?"

"Because it's part of a legend. A legend I've heard of for my entire life." He walked up to his quarters and opened the door.

His navigator flapped behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be in my quarters doing research on this item. If Ravenfield and his team are after it, I'll be there to steal it away from him."

"Steal what?"

Arid gave a haunting chuckle as he closed the door. "The legendary Idol of Origin." The door closed in Jeffery's face, leaving him flapping there in shock.

"The…Idol of what?"

* * *

"…and you're sure you don't know where they might have headed off to?"

The traveling circus crew had made it to Marble Stone City quite some time ago. They meant to leave sooner, but Ava's good nature slowed them down a bit, seeing as how their city had endured quite the beating. She practically begged Vince to let them stay and help for a while. He would say no, but his wife had her way of persuasion with him. He was so weak-kneed to her charms.

They spent half the week helping with minor repairs, or entertaining the saddened children seeing as how they were heavily affected by the loss of their homes. It brought a smile to the ringmaster's face. Perhaps staying to help was a good thing.

Besides, the other reason they stayed to help was so Ava could ask around about Wes, Flint, and Ella. While they didn't affect her sleep, her visions have been plaguing her dreams every so often. She needed confirmation about what the future was asking before something terrible happens.

Muk shook his head at the ringmaster. "Like I told you, sir, they never gave specifics as to where they were going. All we do know is that they were in a hurry for something."

"Is that so?" Vince muttered to himself. He sighed. They've talked to practically everyone and the answers turned up the same. Since they didn't have definite confirmation on their location, they could be tracking the entire Mysto region and running into them would be a miracle. "Well, thanks anyway."

He held his hand out and shook Vince's. "And thank you for helping out with our city. We appreciate it."

Ava was watching them from her trailer, which was connected to a small train of trailers and boxcars that contained the tents, props, etc., all of which being pulled by twelve Tauros. She sighed and floated back to her chair. Cradled in her arms was Charlie, who was drinking from his bottle.

"To think those three went through a disaster like this…" She chuckled quietly to herself. "They are something, I'll give them that." She narrowed her eyes at the damage. She has heard plenty from the locals that this damage wasn't caused by a Pokémon.

The thought frightened her deeply. She recognized most of the damage that had been dealt. But it wasn't possible. They couldn't be back…could they?

Charlie finished with his bottle and cooed up at his mother. He pulled on her sleeve and teethed on it.

She was pulled from her thoughts and looked down at him. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Silly baby." There was a knock on her door. "Enter."

Abby walked in. She carried some tools around her waist, having helped out with construction in the last few days. "Hey Mom, when are we leaving?"

"Soon, dearie." She sighed. "Though, a better question would be 'Where are we going'?"

"I'm guessing you and Dad still don't have anything on those travelers?"

"That's right."

She crossed her arms. "Why are you so interested in them, anyway? They don't seem like much."

She chuckled. "Maybe from your perspective, but, to me, they're definitely something to take interest in." She rubbed Charlie's head, who gurgled affectionately. She set him down and let him crawl around the trailer. "The two male Eeveelutions are the sons of my old friend, Garret."

Abby tapped her chin. "Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning him before."

Charlie crawled over to a storage trunk that housed various items his mother used in her act, or just stuff she threw in there because she needed a safe spot for them. He stood up on his tiptoes and tried to push the box open.

"What really caught my interest was what I saw in my vision when they asked me to locate a potion maker." She looked away with a smile, but also possessed saddened eyes. "Oh Clara…how I miss her. To hear she suffered such a horrible fate brings a tear to my eye." She sighed. "I wish I could have seen her before she passed on, just to give her one last goodbye."

"Sorry to hear that, Mom. So, is that why you're so interested in them?"

She rubbed her right eye. "The fact my vision led them to a deceased potion maker says hundreds. But what I'm most interested in is their adventure. They were awfully sneaky about it." Her eyes narrowed into a grave glare. "Then there's the issue of that vision that triggered my breakdown. Last time I had that…" She held her head and shook it. "Well, it wasn't a pleasant vision to endure."

"What do you suppose it means?"

"I've been trying to figure it out. But I can't complete the visions without all six players. So far, it's only speculation."

"I see…"

She smiled at her oldest daughter. "Oh, don't fret about it. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

She smiled back. "If you say so."

They heard a giggly voice nearby. They turned and saw Charlie digging through his mother's trunk. Apparently something caught his attention. Probably a pair of keys.

Ava smirked and floated over to him. "Charlie, what did I say about going into my storage trunk?" She gently grabbed him and pulled him out. "What's caught your eye now?" He giggled and pointed to the bottom of the box.

She looked down, probably thinking he found a pair of old keys. However, much to her surprise, it wasn't a pair of keys. Or anything part of her act. It was an item she has forgotten about for quite some time. She rarely dug down into her chest for stuff, as everything she needed usually rested up top.

"How is that…possible?" she muttered to herself.

Abby narrowed her eyes in concern and walked up to her. "Mom…are you okay?"

"Abby, get your father now. Tell him, once we start moving, to steer us towards Igneous Valley," she politely ordered as she reached down into the box.

"Err…alright." While still flashing a concerned look, she raced out of the trailer.

Ava pulled out the item and wiped the dust off the front. A golden decagon with ten gems at every corner, each a different color. While it looked beautiful, what caught her eye was one of the gems.

What once used to be a brilliant orange had now turned as clear as crystal.

"The Key of Earth has been found…?" she muttered in shock. Her eyes widened in revelation. "Their mission…"

The vision she had of the statue…it became so much clearer in her head. It wasn't a statue…not a large one, at least.

An idol.

She gripped the decagon tightly in her grasp. Charlie tilted his head in confusion. "Momma?" he sounded.

She ceased her tight grip and looked down at her son. She smiled. "Thank you, Charlie…" He wasn't sure why he was being thanked, but he clapped, believing he did something good.

She rested the decagon on the closed trunk and clasped her hands together. "Garret…if you can hear me in the great beyond…it seems your sons are finishing what you started…" She closed her eyes.

She thought she was behind her past now, but it appears she was wrong. The shadows were back, meaning the Shadow King was likely still alive. Garret didn't finish him off.

She sighed and looked back down at the decagon. "I hope they don't meet the same fate as you did…"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ch.17: Searching for Answers in the Crime Filled Streets! Hitman Fernando Mangas in Action!**_

A cool, misty night in the streets of Spodium Town, a quiet town in the Fire Zone. It seemed peaceful at night, with everyone having turned in for the night. Though, it should be considered peaceful since it was one of the safest towns in the Fire Zone.

The Fire Zone possessed a bad reputation among the Mysto region due to it historically having the most crime of any other zone. There has been a long history of the Fire Zone being the birthplace of crime itself, though, while history states the facts, it's a common myth that the Fire Zone was a place of evil. There were areas to be admired about it.

Despite this, the area itself was once uninhabitable due to a large concentration of smog and ash. Changes have been made to the environment to make the towns and cities suitable for living, but many preferred to stay in the safer parts of the zone. Certain other towns and villages were considered the slums for the poor and weak.

Spodium Town, while not as fancy as somewhere like Scorch Grave City, was a safe place for families to live, as crime was less likely to happen here, which is why a certain hitman has chosen this area as his starting ground for his investigation. In an area like this, one was bound to come across useful information.

Hands in his pockets, Fernando walked down the empty streets of this quiet town, keeping his head low and hat tipped over his eyes. He took small glances at the buildings he passed by. Stores, a few pubs, even a park for children to play at. Somewhere around here was also a school.

He glanced down at a discarded soda can that had been left to roll around in the wind. He groaned and picked it up with his foot, casually tossing it into an open recycling bin. The town may not be in the best condition, but that doesn't mean people had to be so inconsiderate with manners. Still, it didn't mean he hated coming to the Fire Zone.

One reason being he was raised here by his father. Not because they were poor, but because it was a great way of understanding different types of criminals and crime when being sent on missions. As a master of disguise, he has to learn to understand the behavior of a common thug. It has since made him an undetectable force for anyone that was on his hit list. So yeah, the Fire Zone had some nostalgic feel to it, especially recounting the times his father showed him essential self-defense techniques on some 'willing' volunteers'. Good times, those were.

The second reason is that this is the zone where he can find most of his targets. Some thugs take the smart route of hiding out in a less conspicuous zone, like perhaps the Aqua Zone or Sand Zone, while others take their chances here. He didn't care which they did. It either made his job easy or challenging. Either was fine with him.

Though, this time was different. He wasn't here for his next kill. He was specifically instructed to look for the tomb of the Shadow King. Obviously it wasn't here, otherwise some idiot drunk would have stumbled upon it ages ago. That being said, he needed information on where to find it. He figured here would be the best place to start. You need information on some of the darkest secrets in Mysto, you find a guy who has those kind of connections.

Fernando stopped and took a moment to analyze his surroundings. He needed to find one of the busier bars that were open this late at night. More likely to attract the most wretched and heartless crooks of the town. He needed to find a certain Pokémon that he knew had the connections he needed.

He narrowed his eyes on a bar that still had the lights on. Loud racket blaring from the inside, almost making him wonder how there hasn't been a noise complaint. The logical answer likely was…no one was brave enough to say that to their face. You don't want to cause trouble, you keep your mouth shut.

He shook his head with a smile. Despite the grim outlook of this menacing world that surrounded him, he can openly admit he had fun in his youth, especially whenever an annoyed thug got too aggressive with his father's opinions. Safe to say, some thugs were more bark than bite.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _An Infernape and a Chimchar sat at the bar booth, each sipping a respective drink. The Infernape with a shot of rum and the Chimchar sipping on child friendly juice boxes. The larger monkey was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and red tie under his jacket. He wore a typical pair of reading glasses as he read the newspaper. His son wore a similar outfit, just not in the same style: black jacket, pants, white shirt with a bow tie, and a fedora resting comfortably on his head._

 _The Infernape smirked at the paper, taking another shot of rum. "Heh, look at this, Fern." He showed him the paper. "Our next target will be passing through the town soon. Multiple bodyguards here and there…heh, should take me five minutes to get through."_

 _Fernando smiled up at his father. "We're gonna get him good, aren't we?"_

 _He smirked wider and ruffled the little one's head, making him laugh. "What's this 'we' stuff you're talking about? All you'll be doing is watching from the sidelines while your old man does the work."_

 _The Chimchar pouted in annoyance. "Aww…"_

" _Hey, chin up, sport. You'll make a great hitman…once you turn fifteen, at least." He poked him in the nose. "The art of assassination is one of patience. You're still too young to be wielding a knife, and way too inexperienced to perform proper assassinations."_

 _He sighed, sipping on his juice box. "Yes sir…"_

" _Aww, don't give me that face." He patted his head. "Tell ya what! You get to be the lookout!"_

 _His frowned spun into a grin. "Really?!"_

" _Of course! You get to watch him from the rooftops. Once you spot him, you'll signal me from below."_

 _He saluted. "I won't let you down, sir!"_

" _That's my boy! How about another juice box?"_

" _Sure!"_

 _He turned to the bartender to request the drink when he saw a chair flying at them. He pushed Fernando's head down as it flew over them, smashing to pieces against the wall._

 _The bartender, a Kricketune, sighed. "Those gentlemen over there keep breaking my chairs. I just had them replaced last week."_

 _The Infernape narrowed his eyes on the two rowdy Pokémon, a Feraligatr and an Amoonguss, wearing leather jackets. They were downing two mugs of liquor and causing quite the ruckus. Even Fernando felt his eyes narrow in annoyance._

 _The hitman removed his jacket and his tie. "Someone needs to teach them a lesson."_

 _Fernando jumped down from his chair. "Yeah!" He cracked his knuckles, then winced from the pain. "Ow…"_

 _His father chuckled and patted his head. "If they cause me any trouble, give them a good walloping, sport."_

 _He gave a thumbs up. "You got it!"_

 _The hitman wounded his arm as he walked over to them, while they were banging their cups down on the table in their fits of hearty laughter. The contents of their mugs sloshed everywhere, spilling on the floor and creating quite the unsatisfactory mess._

 _The Feraligatr's head flew back in laughter. "Then I said, 'That's not a Hippowdon! That's my wife'!"_

 _The Amoonguss banged his mug down on the table, laughing. "HAHAHAHA! I don't get it, but it's funny!"_

 _They each felt a tap on their shoulders and turned to face the hitman. He greeted them with a friendly smile. "Hello, gentlemen. I see you're enjoying yourselves."_

 _Amoonguss narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"_

" _Ah yes, I'm Easton Mangas, pleasure to meet you. Now then, I believe you gentlemen are causing a bit of a disruption. I am trying to spend time with my son and I would appreciate it if you would keep the noise down to a minimum."_

 _Amoonguss turned to his friend and snorted with laughter. "Hey Fred! This guy is being a buzzkill!"_

 _Easton chuckled, rubbing his chin. "Now gents, I did not say…" He stopped as Fred rose from his seat._

" _You got a problem with us having a little fun, old timer?"_

" _Old timer?" He crossed his arms with one eye narrowed. "I am no more than 34 years old, good sir. Hardly old."_

 _He shoved Easton from their booth. "Get loss, scrawny, or there'll be trouble." Easton's eyes lowered as he saw the alligator reach for a switchblade in his pocket._

 _He sighed, hands behind his head. "Look, I'm trying to be reasonable here. I don't come to your places and start breaking chairs."_

" _I said get lost!"_

 _Fernando smiled. He knew a fight was about to break out. And he already knew who the winner was going to be._

 _Easton stepped forward, showing a bit more assertiveness. With his left hand behind his back, he used his right to shove him back. "Fine, you want a fight. I've got some time to kill."_

 _Fred growled. "You've sealed your fate!" He thrusted the knife at him._

 _The hitman made quick work to disarm him, slamming his palm against his hand while also using his other hand to stop the Feraligatr's arm from flying. The sudden stop forced the blade to fly out of his hand and into the table, sticking up perfectly._

 _Fred didn't have time to react to his next attack, as the Flame Pokémon flipped over him, grabbing him by the wrists, and restricting his arms against his back, before slamming his head down on the table._

 _The alligator thrashed around, trying to pull himself up. "Miguel, help me!"_

 _He was about to when he saw the red glow of the hitman's eyes. A casual smirk may have been present on his face, but it was nothing compared to the bloodlust projecting from his eyes. The mushroom was frozen in fear, caught in a wave of uncertainty._

 _He reached to his throat in a sweat. He could have sworn he felt something wrap around it. Then, why was it becoming so hard to breathe? Was he being suffocated? Was someone choking him? What was happening?!_

 _The fear and panic of the murderous aura caused the mushroom to pass out with blankness in his eyes, slamming his head down on the table._

 _Fred looked at him in shock. He didn't dare glance at his attacker, for fear he would have ended up like his friend. What did this hitman do to him? Was an illusionary spell casted on him and forced him to pass out?_

 _Easton wrapped a rope around his wrists and kicked him to the ground. He kneeled down and dropped some bits in front of him. "I'll pay for your drinks, under the agreement that you keep your roughhousing to a minimum. Otherwise…" His eyes flashed red for a brief moment. "Well, if that bartender gets any ideas, you'll be on my hit list next." He stood up and walked over to Fernando._

 _The Chimchar clapped with a happy expression. "Wow, you showed them, Dad!"_

 _He ruffled his head. "That's the mistake people make. Once they see the bloodlust hidden behind the guise of a hitman, they suddenly shiver in their boots."_

 _He clenched his fists and pumped them in the air. "I'll make sure to make you proud when I become a hitman! I'll be just like you!"_

" _That's the spirit, kiddo!"_

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

Fernando pushed open the doors of the familiar bar, taking in the same old environment he became accustom to in his youth. He took a moment to breathe in the air of the dusty bar, bringing back some fond memories. He even saw some damage that hasn't been fixed, such as the wall with the knife slash. He remembered that mark. It was when his father pulled out his knife on a dangerous criminal. Didn't end so well for him.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He turned to the bar stand, where he saw the Kricketune bartender, who, judging from the wrinkles in his face, has aged since the last time he was here. "Do I know you?" he asked in a sarcastic, light-hearted tone.

Fernando smirked and walked over, playing along. "That depends. Does one of your usual patrons have a tendency to start and end fights?"

He chuckled, wiping a dirty glass. "Pleasure to have you here again, Fernando."

He jumped into a chair. "I could say the same about you, Samson. I thought you would've retired by now. Still working in this old place?"

He shrugged. "I get paid decently here. I might retire in time, but I want to enjoy the last few years I have left as an employee. Speaking of which, how may I serve you?"

He rested his chin against his fist. "I'll take a pop."

Samson smirked as he reached for the non-alcoholic beverage. "Not one for alcohol?"

"I didn't inherit my father's taste for liquor. I rather keep myself sober."

The old cricket passed him the bottle. "Speaking of your father, how is he doing these days?"

Fernando popped the lid off with ease and took a quick sip before answering, "Well, being retired now, he's taking in the luxury of relaxing…and hating every minute of it."

The bartender chuckled. "A man like him…I'm not surprised. He was always one for thrills, not leisure."

"Well, he doesn't totally hate it. He finds time for simple stuff, such as golf or crossword puzzles. Keeps his mind occupied so he doesn't go bonkers."

Samson shook his head. "Sounds like a great time to me." He went over to the sink and started cleaning dishes. "So, I assume you didn't come here just to have a little chitchat?"

Fernando sighed. "Read me like a book." He looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I have a reason for being here. I'm taking on a job for one of my clients."

"Who are you killing this time?"

He chuckled quietly. "Believe it or not, no one. Actually, this is a search mission they hired me for." He grabbed his right sleeve and rolled it up. Seared into his fur was a tattoo of a flaming skull.

The bartender raised a brow. "Well, well, the Contract of Flames, a contract that forces you to complete the mission, even in death. Heard those are expensive." He picked a plate up and scrubbed it. "Your client must really want something from you."

Fernando pulled his sleeve back down. "He does…from what he has told me, and apparently experienced, this is urgent business."

"So why make your way over here of all places?"

The hitman rested his chin on his clasped hands, while his elbows sat on the table. "You see a lot of scumbags crawling their way through here, don't you?"

"Of course. Not a day goes by where I don't see some shady character make their way through here."

"Then you might have picked up on some information of your own through conversations." He narrowed his eyes. "Know anything about a group called the Tribe of Shadows?"

"Tribe of Shadows, eh?" He looked up. "I remember learning about them when I was a wee youngster. They were the mythical shadow spirits that sought death upon all living creatures, mostly Pokémon." He turned his head a bit to look at him. "Why would you need intel on them?"

"My client made it clear he doesn't want too much of this information being leaked, sorry."

"I see. So, why do you need to know about them?"

The hitman leaned forward a bit. "I was hoping you would have heard anything about any remnants of their existence. Perhaps a gang of worshipers or something. Anyone who would have extensive knowledge on the shadows. Anyone like that come around here?"

The bartender sighed. "I apologize, Fernando, but no one like that has ever passed by here."

Fernando bit his lip. "Are you sure? No one at all? Not some lunatic who kept praising the darkness or something? Not a creepy guy dressed in all black? Any Pokémon at all that hates life?"

Samson replied with a similar response for each example. "We get a lot of creeps of the streets, but no one that fits that description." He fully turned himself to properly face him. "Besides, anyone like that wouldn't want to be caught hanging out in this joint. Criminals or not, I highly doubt anyone would put up with the kind of crap shadow worshipers tend to spit. People like that tend to meet in secret meetings and there simply isn't anywhere to hold those kinds of gatherings without being caught."

Fernando leaned back in his seat with a disappointed expression. "Darn it…"

Samson shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't be much help, kid. I'm sure you'll find something to help with your case."

"Thanks Sam…" He pulled out some bits and placed them on the table. "Keep the change." He hopped out of his chair and, with his hands in his pockets and his head low, he made his way to the door.

Samson narrowed his eyes, a little upset he wasn't much help to the Monferno. He was counting on him to have valuable information and he turned over his hopes. He didn't want the hitman to leave empty handed.

He rubbed his chin, trying to recall anything of use. There had to be someone that could give him the information he needed. With all the patrons he served, was there anyone that could help?

As luck would have it, there might be, recalling one customer he served merely an hour ago, who came in asking for a special delivery.

Right before the hitman could exit the establishment, the bartender shouted, "Hold on a minute!" Fernando barely had his foot out the door as he turned and faced him. "It's not much, but there might be someone who can help you."

The fire monkey narrowed his eyes before making his way back to the bar stand. He sat himself down again and clasped his hands together. "Go on."

Samson leaned against the shelves, crossing his arms. "I didn't want to worry you about this, but…" He sighed. "Well, about five months ago, a gang of criminals made their way into town. For the most part, they keep to themselves, not causing any trouble." He narrowed his eyes. "However, should anyone cross the line with them…" He shook his head. "Well, let's just say they aren't the kindest folks around."

"So they have a short fuse? Typical…"

"If you think that's typical, then hear this. They use fear or clever tricks to get the public to cooperate with them. I've seen it all; swindling, death threats, petty theft, you name it." He closed his eyes. "Sometimes I think they're worse than pirates, and that's saying a mouthful."

He didn't see it, but he could tell Fernando wasn't happy. He could tell by the sound of his jaw clenching.

"They come by to purchase a special shipment of exotic wine we get once a month. Their boss is rather fond of its 'heavenly flavor' and 'magnificent aroma', as I've been told. For the most part, they're decent customers whenever they stop by. They don't try to start fights with the other patrons." His eyes opened into a glare. "It's their methods of revenge that tick me off. Customers or not, I don't appreciate violent acts from anyone."

"And you didn't bother reporting this to the authorities?"

Samson chuckled weakly. "If only it were that simple. I tried to make an effort, but they've made it very clear they don't take those actions lightly." He rubbed his arms together, creating a melodic, yet saddening tone. "They've been taking extra care to stay out of reach of the law enforcement. They're part of an underground criminal organization that stretches to multiple zones of Mysto. They told me that themselves, saying they will hurt those close to me if I got on their bad side."

Fernando frowned, staring at him with sympathy reflecting from his eyes. "Samson…"

"I have kids I've raised. I have grandkids that I care highly about. They don't care who they take out, as long as they get their point across. Besides, I'm just a frail, old Kricketune. Not much I can do without getting my wings plucked."

He sighed sadly. "Besides, not much the authorities can do. While there is plenty of evidence to put these guys away, they're stocked on tons of firepower that could kill innocent. Not to mention this entire region is crawling with cells of their organization. They take out one, more come to finish the job. Getting involved would cripple this land even further."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sam…"

He rested his claw on his shoulder. "Your kindness is most appreciated, Fernando." He shook his head. "You shouldn't have to see an old bug like me weeping about his feelings…"

The hitman smiled. "Hey, I get it, don't worry. You were just worried about your family."

The bartender smiled back before wiping his eye. "Thank you. I suppose I should get back to my point." Fernando nodded and listened carefully.

"Their boss has connections with other sections of their organization, including their big boss, as I've heard."

"Big boss?"

"These guys are merely a section of the main group. The guy who runs this group is no more than an underling compared to him." He sighed. "Can't say I know much about this guy, not so much as a name. But I do know this…they're everywhere.

"If anyone has information on the Tribe of Shadows and any worshippers of those ghastly creatures, it's their organization."

Fernando sat up straight and rubbed his chin. "An entire organization with connections around the region…it sounds too good to be true."

"Well, I am just going off what I've been hearing."

"Either way, it's a start. Thanks Samson."

"Don't mention it."

He narrowed his eyes. "So, you're suggesting I take that wine to them myself?"

He winked. "Knowing you, it'll be a piece of cake."

"What about your usual delivery guy?"

"Out sick, unfortunately. It slipped my mind when one of his goons came by to order, so they don't know."

That one slip up was the hitman's opening for infiltration. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Samson purposely set this all up for him to sneak in and confront them himself. His lips curled into a smirk. "Just the words I needed to hear. You wouldn't happen to have a picture of him, do you?"

The elderly cricket smiled. It may be a job, but he knew he was being motivated by an act of heroism. Even with the business he took up, he still has his sense of morality. "I do. I'll give you the address to their hideout."

Fernando reached into his jacket, reaching for a particular item of his. "Perfect."

* * *

Laying outside the town was a roughed up warehouse that looked like it hasn't seen the light of day on years. The exterior itself was dull and void of expression, nothing more than a plain gray across the walls. However, it wasn't the outside that mattered. It was what laid inside that truly gave this hideout personality.

Behind the walls of the warehouse were a set of tables and chairs, laid out around the main floor as if it were a meeting hall. Sitting at these tables were some of the toughest looking Pokémon in these parts, all who looked like they have committed dark and sinful deeds in their time.

Present on the table was a gourmet dinner of fine taste for these rough and tough hooligans. At first glance, it would seem impossible for these lowlifes to acquire such a bountiful meal. However, the very organization they worked for had their ways of acquiring such refined cuisine. They didn't ask questions as to how or where. They took up these jobs to be taken off the streets and that is exactly what they planned to do, even if it meant blindly following their leaders. As long as they get what they need, their allegiance was without question.

Sitting at the end of a long table, in a large, black chair, was a Diggersby, the leader of this section of the organization, the Anguis Organization. He wore a black suit with a gray dress shirt underneath and a purple tie. He held a glass in his hand and took a light sip.

Another fine day of spreading fear across the public. The boss' men have managed to bring back their 'fee' from the people of Spodium Town. If they wish to be left at peace, they were 'generously asked' to pay up for their compliance, lest they suffer the wrath of their retaliation.

This is what the Anguis Organization stood for: manipulating the public through fear.

The boss raised his glass and tapped it with a fork, gathering their attention. He stood up. "Well gentlemen, I say today was another fine day, wouldn't you agree?"

They raised their glasses and gave a mighty cheer, making the boss smirk.

"This town will soon become ours, then all of Mysto for our glorious leader. We start out small and rise to the top. Once these townsfolk bleed themselves dry over their money, they'll have no choice but to seek shelter under our protection. Free labor without putting too much work into it."

"What about the police?" a Bibarel called out.

The Diggersby boss merely chuckled as he swished his drink around. "The law enforcement here won't be too hard for us to overpower. We have the weaponry and trinkets to subdue them. Everything will fall into place eventually. Soon, our master will take over this pitiful region and rule it under his might."

He took a light sip of his drink, expressing a sigh of satisfaction. "All hail the malevolent crime boss of the Anguis Organization: Count Aeternus."

They raised their glasses. "All hail Count Aeternus!"

The Diggersby sat down and sipped the last of his drink. He snapped his fingers, calling over a Heracross. He bowed. "Yes, boss?"

"Did you get take inventory on our weapons?"

"Of course, sir. Everything Count Aeternus sent us has been delivered. The new shipment shows promise, guaranteeing survival against armies and skillful magicians."

He closed his eyes in thought. _As to be expected from him. As long as loyalty is guaranteed, he will give what is needed for success._ He held his glass out, leading the Heracross to refill it for him. _Once we unveil our stock to the town, they'll have no choice but to submit._

He sipped from his glass, smacking his lips together. He opened one eye and carefully inspected his glass before saying, "Tell me, when is my exotic wine being delivered?"

He bowed to him. "Soon, boss. I made the order about an hour ago."

He looked up at the wall clock. "That delivery boy is a few minutes behind schedule." _I'll let it slide…for now. No sense in fussing over the small things. I spoil myself enough as it is._

"I'll make sure he is punished for his absence," his servant insisted.

He raised his hand in dismissal. "That won't be necessary. All I require is my exotic wine."

"As you wish, sir. I shall go wait outside for his arrival."

"Very well." His servant walked off. The Diggersby went for another sip when one of his henchmen, a Baltoy, floated over to him with a crystal ball.

"Sir, we're receiving a message from Count Aeternus. He wishes to speak to you in private."

The lower crime boss narrowed his eyes. It must be one of his usual checkups to make sure operations are going smooth. "Thank you, Baltoy." He took the crystal ball from him and went to his office for some privacy.

* * *

Outside the warehouse, the Heracross teetered back and forth on his heels, scanning the land diligently for the missing delivery boy. While he has only been out here for five minutes, he was growing impatient. Late by a few minutes may not seem like something to get exaggeratedly annoyed about, but the servant demanded perfection for his boss. That meant timely scheduled deliveries.

He crossed his arms, forming a glare in his eyes, as a figure came into view on a bike. He parked the bike and pulled out a cylinder looking object from the basket before making his way to the Heracross.

He gritted his teeth and stomped forward. "Well, it's about time! What took you?!"

Stepping into the dimly lit area was a Volbeat, wearing a standard delivery boy uniform, complete with cap, shirt, and pants. In his hands was a fancy wine bottle with a ribbon wrapped around it.

The delivery Volbeat offered a sheepish grin. "My apologies, sir. I was caught up in my other work at the time and made a wrong turn in my haste."

He scoffed and took the bottle from him. "Well, fortunately for you, my boss has decided to spare your life. Be grateful that you have received this second chance."

"Oh, of course, my good sir!" He bowed humbly. "I would never mean to insult your boss in such a boorish manner! I praise him for sparing my life!"

Heracross smirked. _Huh, someone got an attitude change. Last time he acted meek and pathetic. Looks like he learned who the top dogs are._ "Yes, you remember that." He prepared to make his way back inside.

"Oh, hold on for a moment, sir." He turned back to face him. "I must ask because…seeing as how eventually you'll leave me no choice, I figured it would be nice to know more about your organization."

He glared. "Can it, kid. I need to deliver this to my boss."

"Yes, yes, I know, but…what is it like working for the Anguis Organization?"

Heracross smirked. "Well, I'll say this, we're unstoppable. In due time, this whole region will be under the control of the Anguis Organization."

"I see. So you have strength in numbers?"

"You can say that. Though, it helps that Count Aeternus provides us with the needed weaponry to take this region by force."

Volbeat narrowed his eyes. "Count Aeternus?"

"Our glorious leader who runs the whole organization. He monitors every branch of the Anguis Organization. He has connections all across the world. There isn't anything he doesn't know."

"Huh, that's really interesting. Mind if I speak to your boss about that?"

He glared at him. "Sorry kid, but no entry without his permission."

He shrugged. "Well, I was trying to make this easier on you, but…"

He raised a brow suspiciously. "What the hell are you talking ab-HMPH?!"

He didn't have time to counter the surprise attack, as he was brought into a chokehold. He couldn't speak as a rag went over his mouth. He attempted to reach for a knife when he suddenly felt lightheaded. Something was doused over the rag. It must be chloroform.

His eyes glazed over before he slumped forward. Volbeat released him and let him hit his head against the ground. He made sure to catch the wine before it hit the ground too.

He tucked it under his arm, then grabbed the unconscious bug by the arms. He dragged him to the back of the warehouse and threw him into a bush, then proceeded to tie his limbs together.

He tipped his hat politely before standing up. "Sorry for the trouble, but I have work to do." He touched his face for a brief moment before his body enveloped in light.

His figure morphed in shape and size before transforming into the Heracross servant. He stretched his arms out before proceeding to the front door with the wine in hand, all while wearing a deceptive smile.

* * *

The Diggersby boss sat in his office with a smirk across his face, as the image of his leader projected from the crystal ball. He was shrouded in darkness, though it did show is unusual manner of sitting. He appeared to be standing on his chair in a crouched down position, like some sort of freaky gargoyle looming over the ground.

His face featured a wide grin filled with nightmares. "I'm glad to see you're pleased with the new weaponry, Ricardo."

"We should be thanking you for providing us with such magnificent gifts, sir," he applauded him. "These will surely help with you mission to spread fear across the region."

Aeternus rubbed his chin. "Yes, it will. How close are you to taking over that town?"

"It shouldn't take long. We have them wrapped around our finger. They'll be eating from the palms of my hand once we deliver the final blow."

He flashed a toothy grin, snickering. "Excellent, my minion. Soon this world will learn to fear the Anguis Organization. Once I acquire the toughest and sneakiest beings in the region, I'll develop an army that will surely grant me the power I desire."

"I don't doubt you for a moment, sir. If I may ask, have we gotten anymore new recruits on your end?"

"Not much. The last few guys we tried to recruit were a bit less cooperative." He snickered. "I…well, 'politely' showed them the door."

Ricardo didn't bother to ask. He has only once caught a glimpse of his boss' magical abilities. 'Politely' was far from the best way to describe the sinister meaning behind those words. "I see…"

"However, I did get word from one of my minions in Fuego Village that there is an interesting candidate they'd like to recruit."

"Who?"

He shrugged innocently. "Can't say I know. All I do know is that he's some shifty Dewott living in the slums. I've only heard stories of his skills. They have told me he's an excellent thief." He snickered. "For example, he pilfered some money off of our guys when he was passing through. Story was they spent two hours looking for him before getting their money back…or rather, a sack of bottle caps." He threw his head back in laughter.

Ricardo blinked with a sweatdrop dripping down his face. "Uh, sir, those are your men, remember?"

"Which only furthers my point. I want those who can deceive their target with such fluid motion and charisma. I want those who can put up a fight in battle." He smirked wider. "In this world, magic and fear are the only things you need to guarantee success. If you're not with me…" He made a sliding motion across his throat. "You're dead."

He gulped. "Understood…sir."

"Excellent. Now then, continue with your matters. I have work to finish." He chuckled lowly. "Don't disappoint me." With that, the image in the crystal flickered away, leaving the reflection of Ricardo's face.

He sighed tiredly and set the orb to the side. Sometimes he believes that haunting laugh of his malevolent boss can scare the dead back to life…only to kill them again with his sickly, murderous grin. If he hadn't seen him before, he would have convinced himself he wasn't a Pokémon.

He pushed himself out of his seat and left his office to return to the dinner with his men. He found them still enjoying themselves and chatting lively about their future ahead. He smirked at their enthusiasm. It took talent to run a successful team like this.

He sat back in his chair. The moment he did, his attention was drawn to his glass being refilled with a sparkling purple wine. He picked the cup up and looked at his Heracross servant. "Thank you. See, I told you. The delivery boy came and delivered as planned. You didn't need to get you pants in a bunch."

He bowed to him. "My apologies, sir. I was only looking out for you safety."

Ricardo sighed. "Well, one can't blame another for their intentions too harshly." He placed the glass to his lips and sipped the wine. "Ah, delectable."

"I'm glad it satisfies your tastes, sir."

He put the glass down. "Now, on to business. I received a call from Count Aeternus just recently, checking in on our progress. We'll be moving ahead with our plans very shortly."

"Oh? We are?"

"Yes. I want to earn his respect at the highest degree. Taking this town in his honor would be a step up from my current role."

"A step up from being the leader of a criminal circuit?"

He chuckled, picking up his glass once more. "Of course, dear boy. I'm talking about serving by my leader's side as we conquer this region. An honor that would not only earn me the greatest of respect, but also have me swimming in the finest of riches. Just think, surrounded by servants and dining on the grandest of feasts each day, served to my liking. With Count Aeternus, I will gain the respect I clearly deserve."

Heracross narrowed his eyes. "Even at the risk of innocent lives?"

He laughed, slamming his fist down on the table. "What a preposterous question! Of course! Sacrifices must be made in order to achieve satisfaction." He sipped his wine again.

The servant sat the bottle down on the table. "With all due respect, that seems a little excessive to achieve great power."

He leaned back in his seat. "Why would you care? You came to me asking for this life style." He took a moment to take a couple breaths, wiping his forehead. It was becoming a bit warm in the warehouse. "Someone fan me. It's dreadfully hot in here." A Shiftry ran over and fanned him with his leaf hands. "This is what I get for accepting a job at the Fire Zone."

Heracross glared. "This lifestyle is nothing more than you satisfying your own needs and desires. You threatened people for power, yet all I see is a gluttonous swine who wishes to gorge on fine meat and expensive wines like some aristocratic snob."

Ricardo clenched his glass tightly. "You're starting to step out of line, boy. Where did this sudden rush of anger come from? You aren't turning against us, are you?" He pulled on his shirt collar. "Arceus dammit, fan harder! I'm practically sweating!" Shiftry nodded and fanned faster.

Heracross leaned forward. "That's another thing. You have an entire warehouse full of the most violent criminals to come off the streets and you're treating them like slaves."

He shrugged, uninterested by his words. "You speak words, yet all I hear is ignorance. These men know what will happen if they turn against me." He sipped his wine. "They'd lose this cozy lifestyle and end up back on the streets, resorting to luck to survive. Here, as long as they know their place, they will receive whatever they desire. That's how life is meant to be lived."

The Singlehorn Pokémon clenched his fists. "You have some pretty backwards knowledge if you think fear is the way to achieve success."

"Never failed in wars, won't fail now."

"You forget that those who opposed justice eventually met their end at the hands of their own arrogance." He extended his arm, jabbing his finger against his nose. "A man like you would never understand the true meaning of life-"

Ricardo scoffed and batted his hand away. "Why should I care for the lives of others? Why should you care? You were nothing more than a street rat when I took you in."

Heracross smirked. "Wrong…I'm much worse than a street rat."

"Is that your idea of a threat?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "Hohohoho! This is too rich!" He wiped a tear from his eye, then took a handkerchief from his pocket to pat the beads of sweat on his forehead. "Very well, enlighten me, street rat. What makes you far more superior than me? And, before you answer…"

With a snap of his fingers, the servant found himself surrounded by thugs, each wielding a blunderbuss rifle. Each and every one was aimed directly at him, fingers wrapped around the trigger.

Ricardo smirked. "…choose your words wisely. They might be your last."

Heracross observed the thugs for a moment before shrugging. "Very well. I was going to make this quick and simple, but you leave me no choice."

The gang's eyes widened as he reached for his face and touched it. It a burst of light, his shape shifted into a smaller form, taking the shape of a monkey. Once the light died, in the place of the Heracross stood a neatly dressed Monferno. He pulled a plain white mask off his face and tucked it away in his jacket. Fernando looked up and smirked at the crime boss.

"You've been causing enough trouble here. I did come here for some information, but it seems I have to take matters into my own hands." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a balisong, also referred to as a butterfly knife. It was golden with a black, decorative leaf pattern running up the base.

He flipped it open in a series of fast, fluid movements that the men could not keep up with. He held the knife up and aimed it at Ricardo. "After hearing the torment you and the rest of your organization are putting people through, I won't allow this to go on any further."

Ricardo stared at him in awe for a moment before closing his eyes and letting a chuckle escape his lips. "The Hitman from the Haze…I've heard stories of your father." He sipped his drink again until it was completely empty. He snapped his fingers, ordering someone to pour him another drink. "I see my servant wasn't an issue for you to subdue."

"He wasn't…and neither will the rest of you. I'm ending this little operation of yours."

"As heroic as that sounds…" Once his drink was refilled, he took a sip. "…you're simply outnumbered. Besides, why should you care? We're helping these people?"

Fernando glared. "Helping?"

"Everyone knows the Fire Zone accumulates the most poverty out of all other zones, since it's also the least populated zone of all. Those who have come on hard times or simply can't support themselves resort to coming here in order to make something of themselves. Sure, some of the Fire Zone is sustainable and some areas have been considered to be great vacationing spots. However, at the end of the day, it's still a wasteland filled to the brim with smog and volcanic activity." He swished his drink around in its glass. "Fact is, some of the Fire Zone just isn't sustainable for living, yet they live there to find places to stay. They have no choice. It's either live on the streets or live somewhere that homes are accessible.

"What you consider harm is our way of helping Pokémon escape from their grim lives. That is what our crime lord hopes to accomplish."

Fernando gripped his knife tightly. "And, in return, they devote themselves to a madman in exchange for better living conditions, lest they endure either the punishment of outside forces…or the stinging punishment of defying their leader?"

"Correct. It's a simple trade. Life…or death." He pulled on his collar, practically baking in his suit. _Ugh, I can't stand this blasted heat._

"Your plans will fail."

Ricardo released his shirt and sighed. "What do you plan on doing about it? We may be taxing these citizens of their money and possessions, but they know, sooner or later, they'll have to grovel at our feet to live. It is the way of the Anguis Organization. Count Aeternus will see us to a better future under his reign.

"You think you can stop us? One measly runt isn't enough to take down an entire crime syndicate, especially a hitman." He held up his glass. "Fact is, you only specialize in assassination, not combat. You're surrounded by weaponry that will tear you apart when I give the order.

"The weak peasants of this world are meant to serve the strong. What do you plan to do? Improve the lives of everyone in the Fire Zone? Don't make me laugh. You can help a few Pokémon, but it won't rid the issue." He narrowed his eyes objectively. "When the weak see an opportunity to survive, more often than not, they'll take the risks necessary to live.

"In short, you can't stop us."

The fire monkey stared at him with a cold, hard glare. If his weapon weren't so durable, it might have snapped in two from his monstrously tight grip, fueled by the anger building up inside him. He could hear the thugs around him shifting uncomfortably. They were getting a faint sense of the murderous aura that surrounded him.

He could kill them here and now, but none of them were on his hit list. He wasn't contracted to eliminate them. Even if he wanted to of his free will, he couldn't. Hal's contract stated not to kill anyone not affiliated with the Tribe of Shadows, lest he receive severe punishment for breaking his limitations.

He gripped his arm tightly, feeling the weight of the seal forcing down on his arm. It persuaded him to stick to the intended goal, but he couldn't stand listening to these maniacs about their heinous ideology. It made him sick. They treated the weak like instruments of anarchy. Tools for their own game. Weapons to conquer those who uphold justice.

As much as it pained him to say it, he's right about one thing: he's trained in the art of assassination, not fighting. He isn't a combat assassin. He was taught by his father to engage the target swiftly and undetected. The only fighting he knew was self-defense techniques and knife combat.

There wasn't anything he could do to destroy this organization himself. No info on their boss. No info of his location. Just a name, perhaps an alias to disguise himself. This wasn't a mission for him…

…him, at least.

Ricardo and the thugs lowered their guard a bit as Fernando spun his knife around until it was folded up. "All of you speak with arrogance and greed. You're a waste of my time." He slid his hands into his pockets. His hat tipped down, shading his eyes in darkness. "I didn't come here to discuss the fate of the Fire Zone, or any other zone. I came here requesting information on the Tribe of Shadows."

His head tilted up a bit, making the group flinched. A faint red glow reflected off his right eye, the only eye visible in the shade. "I'll cut to the chase: you may act like you're invincible, but you're just as vulnerable as any other creature on this planet. I may not be the one who will interfere with your plans, but someone will."

He took a step forward, alerting the thugs to aim their weapons again. "I'll promise you this, though: I may not have the right to kill any of you, but that doesn't mean I won't enforce the message in my own way."

Ricardo glowered at him. "How so, runt?" He sipped his wine.

"I am a professional hitman for hire. I have assassinated many of my targets without flaw. I always get the drop on my opponent, using their own weaknesses to my advantage." His lips curled up into a smirk as he ended his threat with a quiet tone…

"…There's poison in your wine…"

Ricardo eyes widened to the size of saucers before he spat the wine swimming in his mouth. He looked at his glass shakily. He was suddenly beginning to feel warmer and uncomfortable. His pupils shook as the glass in his hand began to split into three, distorting his vision.

"You know what I love about the Fire Zone?" Ricardo looked up at the hitman. "My targets mistake the sudden change in heat as the temperature rising." He smirked. "Though, I have to give them credit. They at least had bodyguards around to test any food and drinks I may have poisoned. You, however, just chugged away at your own greed without personal care of your safety."

He narrowed his eyes, frowning. "You thought so highly of yourself that you ignored personal safety."

The glass shattered on the ground as the Diggersby clenched his stomach. His lungs felt like they were being constricted by serpents, wrapping tightly around the air sacs until they burst. "Ack…eck…anti…duh…"

Fernando raised a brow before snapping his fingers in realization. "Oh! Do you want this?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a vile with clear liquid. "The antidote?"

Ricardo growled at him. Forcing the words out, he let out a ragged shout, "AGH-OGEN…OKEN FIA!" He gulped and shouted clearer, "OPEN FIRE! GET THAT ANTIDOTE!" He coughed harshly.

The thugs glared and prepared to fire. In a swift motion, Fernando pulled out a handful of pellets and threw them down, creating a thick wall of smoke around them. They fired red energy bolts into the cloud. Unable to see their target, shots were firing all over the place. One shot even hit a thug square in the chest, sending him into the wall.

They ceased fire and looked around, making their way through the smoke. It would take a moment for it all to clear out. They kept their guard up, keeping their fingers wrapped around that trigger. It was hard to pinpoint an exact target when everyone else was just as obscured as their target.

"Anyone have eyes on him?!" a Nidoking shouted.

"Not yet!" a Baltoy replied.

Suddenly, the Clay Doll Pokémon found a thread wrap around his neck. Before he could react, he was pulled into the smoke.

A Magmar and Makuhita raised their weapons and stood back to back with each other. They kept their eyes pierced on the smoke, making sure not to let the hitman get the drop on them.

"Stay close," Magmar warned.

"Like I was planning on leaving," Makuhita muttered.

The Spitfire Pokemon felt something scurry pass his feet. Surprised, he fired at the ground, alerting his partner.

"Will you be careful?! That could have been one of ours!"

"He's around here, I know it!"

"Of course he's around here! I doubt he left the-" He didn't finish his statement.

"Manny?" He turned around to find his partner, only to discover he was gone. The Magmar's eyes widened as he stepped back. "Show yourself!" He felt movement behind him. "Got you!" He whipped around and blasted the stalker.

He waved the smoke from his face to get a good look at his prey. Much to his horror, it was a Gurdurr he blasted, who was now unconscious.

"Wha…" Something wrapped around his ankles and pulled him under the smoke, releasing one final scream before he went silent.

Ricardo pushed himself from his seat and inched away from the smoke. He ducked as a stray shot flew over his head. He turned back to the chaos echoing from inside the smoke cloud. They were expendable, but his life wasn't. He could easily leave, yet their attacker had the key to his survival. He looked around to see if any of his men dropped a gun. With his luck, he'll get a lucky shot at the hitman.

The cloud darkened, warning him to duck when a Yanmega flew out of the smoke and smashed against the wall. He landed on the ground, his weapon bouncing off his body.

The crime boss smirked and picked it up. _Perfect._ He aimed at the cloud and waited for the hitman to show his face. The moment he sees an orange monkey, he was going to rain death upon him. _I'll splatter his blood across this room!_

Shots fired left and right from the smoke cloud until…they stopped. Dead silence had taken over the warehouse, emanating an unusually creepy vibe for the crime boss.

He held the rifle shakily, not due to fear, though. The poison was taking its toll on his motor skills. He was losing the strength to stand. He could feel his knees close to collapsing under his weight. If he waited any longer to take that antidote, he'll keel over dead. This wasn't how he wanted to die! Not from his favorite beverage doing him in!

His eyes slightly widened when a figure walked out of the smoke. As expected, it was Fernando, hands in his pockets and hat tipped over his eyes. He walked with an air of calm around him. A gentle smile sat on his face.

Ricardo shook like a leaf, but he couldn't explain why. He couldn't sense the murderous intent within the hitman anymore. He seemed…relaxed. It was like all the bloodlust within him had just vanished in a fraction of a second, as if it was never there to begin with.

His mind was in conflict. The rational part of his brain told him to fire before it was too late. Yet, his instincts told him he was no longer in danger. There was no immediate threat. It couldn't detect anything around him that wanted to take his life, despite the hitman walking towards him.

Fernando stopped inches from Ricardo, nearly bumping into him. An eerie silence filled the next few seconds as an air of mystery started to fill the crime boss' mind. Why didn't he feel threatened? Did the hitman give up?

He held his breath as the monkey spoke, "Hitmen and assassins share many common traits when taking on a target. We're elusive, unseen…normal to the public." He looked into the eyes of the crime boss, whose eyes widened to the size of saucers, his heart immediately beating in fear. "…and they can hide their bloodlust until the very last minute."

Ricardo's eyes darted to the hitman's right hand, immediately taking note of the balisong that was swinging towards his face. His instincts flared crazily as he startled back, away from the reach of the knife. The moment he saw the hitman's eyes, he could feel…no, he knew something.

…he was going to die.

Because of how close the knife came to hitting him and the poison claiming more control over his legs, he lost his balance in his attempt to stay out of its reach. Slipping on his feet, he landed on his back with a loud thud, gasping in pain.

His eyes opened, squinted in pain. His vision became even blurrier, harder to make out any exact details. Though, he wished he was blind at this point, because the menacing stare of the hitman's eyes came into view. The light around them seemed to vanish from sight. There was nothing. Only him…and his killer.

He wasn't sure if it was the poison's doing or the Monferno's, but he now felt something wrap around his throat, effectively restraining him. He couldn't see, breathe, or even think properly. The only thing on his mind was death, the threat of being killed. The cold steel of the balisong pressed against his neck, forcing a scream from his lungs.

…a moment of silence passed.

Scattered across the warehouse were the unconscious thugs, tied together. A few drops of blood were on the floor, but no one was dead. The worse anyone got were a few slashes that weren't deep enough to cut something important.

Ricardo panted with ragged, heavy breaths, a bit of drool running down his cheek from his panic. Pressed against his neck was the balisong, the blunt end of it. No cuts were visible in the general area of his throat. Covering his eyes was Fernando's hand, while he used his legs to restrain his arms. He made sure to quickly wrap up the Diggersby's ears, as they acted like arms as well.

Fernando smiled innocently at his captured victim, then whispered, "You want to keep breathing? Just give me the information I need and I'll be on my way." He got a gargled response filled with panic. "I'll take that as a yes…" He released him and kicked him onto his back.

He uncorked the vile and poured the antidote down his throat before lifting his head to make him swallow. A moment later, the raggedness in his breathing ceased.

Fernando pocketed the antidote and placed the balisong against the crime boss' neck. "Now…do you know anything about the Tribe of Shadows?"

Ricardo clenched his teeth. "Why…would you…want to know a thing like that?"

"Classified information. Now answer." He flinched as the knife pressed harder against his neck.

He gulped a bit, trying to collect his words. "Listen runt…I'm not sure if you know, but the Tribe of Shadows was disbanded a long time ago, ever since the Great Imperium War. They haven't been around since."

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "You must know something, such as worshippers."

He took a moment to consider the idea. "Well…I may know something."

"Spill it."

"…somewhere in the Desert Zone, one of my fellow crime bosses had his men try and recruit a strange group of freaks for our forces. They went in…but never came out."

Fernando tilted his head. "Huh?"

"A search party was sent to look for them, only to discover their bodies were…" He clenched his teeth. "I…I refuse to retell those horrifying images. I was sick for days after seeing what they did."

The hitman respected his wishes. Frankly, he rather not hear himself. He always handled his missions cleanly. He could tell from the fear in his tone that these worshippers decided to take the messy, psychotic route of murder.

"So…they reside in the Desert Zone?"

"…I'm not sure. After they were discovered, they fled to a new location. We don't know where they are now."

The hitman clenched his teeth. _Dammit._

"However," he continued, "One of our men did learn of a small group residing in one location. They have remained there for years now."

He narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

"Ghost Cove Town in the Aqua Zone. We don't know what they have been up to since then, but there haven't been reports of frequent murders."

Fernando rubbed his chin. "After what happened, they must be trying to keep themselves inconspicuous…"

"That is all I know, I swear…" Ricardo insisted, clenching his eyes shut.

The Monferno stared down at him for a while. He couldn't make out obvious signs of deceit. Guess he lost the will to. He has been through enough tonight.

He stood up and twirled his balisong around. "I'll make sure to alert the authorities of your activities, as well as make sure that they pass on the message that there are more of you scattered across the region."

He chuckled uneasily. "My master will not be pleased by this…"

"Let him. Pokémon like you make me sick. I don't care what happens to your miserable life, but I have no point in killing you." He folded his balisong and pocketed it. He tipped his hat. "Thanks for the info." With that, he strolled out of the warehouse, hands tucked in his pockets.

Ricardo glared at the hitman, that last trace of his presence in the form of the front door slamming shut. He turned his head to face his unconscious men. With that conditions they've been subjected to, it'd be near impossible to escape by the time police arrived.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Not sure why you're after the Tribe of Shadows, Mangas, but you don't know what forces you're playing with." He closed his eyes, smirking. "Heh…Aeternus won't be happy now that there's a dent in his plans…"

* * *

"…and ye're sure that's everything?"

Fernando nodded to the crystal ball that projected his client's image. "Positive, Hal."

The old croc folded his arms. "Never expected ye to get into that kind of trouble just for a wee bit of information."

"I take my work very seriously, sir." He narrowed his eyes. "Still, there is the concerning matter with these worshippers. From what the crime boss said, they appear to be extremely violent. Apparently they murdered some of their members when they were snooping around their old hideout."

"Yikes…" the former pirate muttered. "Yep, definitely sounds like a cult of shadow worshipping lunatics." He narrowed his eye. "So, a group of them are residing in Ghost Cove Town?"

"That is correct."

"It's a small town, so it would be strange to stay low there of all places." He shook his head. "Still, if they've been keeping their cover for that long without anyone being none the wiser, they must want to stay quiet." He looked back at Fernando. "Good work, kid. Make sure to keep me up-to-date with what ye find."

"Affirmative, sir. Also, if I may ask, where is that professor you were with when I first arrived?"

"Ah, ye mean good ol' Geno! Well, he's doing his own fair bit of research. Plus, he has classes to teach since the college is…partially fixed."

"He's a very studious man."

"He is. Hasn't had much luck finding more clues on the Shadow King's tomb, but he'll make sure to give ye any extra info ye may need for yer search."

"That'll be appreciated." He gave a salute. "I'll be off. Take care, sir."

"Later, kid." With that, the crystal ball became clear.

The shop owner set it to the side and picked up a box to take to the back. Once he was in the back and had it set down, the front door bell rung. "One moment, please." He rubbed his shoulder and went up front. "How may I…" He perked up upon seeing the mother of his fateful employee. "Oh, good afternoon, Mrs. Ravenfield."

Vivian smiled sweetly to the croc. "Please Hal, Vivian is just fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank ye for asking. And how are ye? Ye're looking as lovely as ever."

She smiled embarrassingly and waved the compliment off. "Oh you…" She sighed. "I'm, uh…doing fine, I suppose. Just been…sitting at home and reading, spending time with some of my neighbors…"

Hal narrowed his eye. He was a little more perceptive than she gave him credit for. "Worried about yer boys, I take it?"

She lowered her head a bit, presenting a soft smile this time. "Am I that transparent?"

"I'm no parent, but even I can see ye're worried about Wes and Flint." He walked around his counter, bringing out two foldable chairs and setting them down. "Have a seat, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, Hal." She climbed onto the seat and sat herself down. Hal rested himself against the chair, arm hanging from the back and left leg crossed over his right casually. "Yes, I am worried about my sons." She shrugged innocently. "Can you blame me? Wes doesn't usually leave the village for this long. It has me a little anxious. And to see Flint gone as well…this journey of theirs just has me on pins and needles."

Hal let out a sigh. "I understand yer worry, Viv. Even I can help but feel a bit concerned for their safety." He adjusted himself and leaned forward. "I'm sure they're fine, though. Garret and ye raised two remarkable boys. Plus, they have Ella with them." He winked…though, with his eye patch, it looked more like he blinked. "She knows how to keep those two in line."

She giggled a bit. "True. I remember how assertive she used to be when she and Wes were dating. Always dragging him out of his room so they can spend time together. He would get so flustered with her forwardness that he couldn't say no." She let out the last of her laughter and finished with a content sigh. "I miss those times dearly…"

Her eyes dipped into a saddened expression. "Even if they're safe, I just want to hold them in my ribbons again, just to make sure they're still alright." Her ribbons wrapped around her, hugging herself.

She felt a rough hand rest on her back. She looked up a bit to see Hal's reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure they miss ye too. Maybe they'll give a call sometime just to say hi. And, like they said, they might swing on by for a short visit to see ye."

The Sylveon sniffled a bit, wiping a tear that was close to escaping her eye away, before expressing a small smile. "I would love that…"

He chuckled. "Good. If they ever call me, I'll make sure to put ye through as well." His eye widened as he felt the soft, silky touch of the Eeveelution's ribbons wrap around his waist.

"Thank you, Hal…" Vivian thanked with a tearful smile.

He blinked, before smiling back softly. "Ye're welcome." He hugged back.

Vivian pulled herself away, rubbing her eyes. "I'm…sorry for acting like this in front of you."

He shrugged. "It's alright, I understand."

"I should be on my way. I have errands to run." She jumped out of her chair. "Thank you again, Hal." He nodded with a smile. She was about to leave when she stopped in front of the door. She turned around and asked, "If it isn't too much trouble, would you like to come over later for dinner?"

He blinked, surprised by the offer. "Come again?"

"Well, it's just that Wes has told me you don't really have many people to hang out with, that you just work and go home for the night."

He gave a fake grin. "Is that so?" _That blabbering fox! I told him to keep that secret!_

"I could use some company. Plus, we don't normally converse with each other since…" She chuckled awkwardly. "Well, you know…our past encounters weren't exactly welcoming."

He let out the lowest of chuckles. As if he hasn't atoned for his past as a pirate enough. This was the one problem being acquaintances with the wife of his former enemy: she knew firsthand the kind of mayhem he brought upon Mysto in his youth.

"I'll have to take a rain check on the offer. I have to meet up with Geno later. Perhaps another time."

She chuckled. "Alright." She pushed the door open and stepped out. Before she closed it, she asked one final question, "…are you sure Wes and Flint will be alright?"

He smiled softly, then with confidence. "I can't make promises…but, from me experience, I don't have a doubt in my mind about their safety. They'll be back safe and sound."

She smiled back at him, satisfied with that answer. With her mind partially at ease, she left the shop.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ch.18: Entering the Shady Fuego Village! Encounter with the Charismatic Dewott!**_

"My feet are getting tired!" Gwyn groaned, still not used to these long treks. They have been walking for five hours since they departed from their camp this morning. Her stomach growled at her like a vicious Arcanine cornering its prey. "When are we going to stop for lunch?"

Wes, who held the map up to his face, glanced back at her. "Calm down, Gwyn. We'll be stopping by at a village very soon. We can get some lunch there."

"I don't think I can last that long…my poor, wittle feet are giving up on me…" she whined, tears streaming comically down her face. She draped herself over Flint's back, surprising him. "Please carry me~!" she pleaded to him with a soft, cutesy tone, her eyes shimmering, giving him the puppy dog look. She even added a little whimper and lip quiver for effect.

Either Flint had a heart of stone or he knew better than to fall for her trick, because, with a playful smirk, he bounced her off. She landed on her rear. "Come on, Gwyn, you can't give up that easily. Walking's good for you." He narrowed one eye as he looked at her closely. "You should really exercise more if this is tiring you out."

She pushed herself up and dusted her sleeves. "Hey, I'm not an athletic super Pokémon who spends her days climbing mountains and running ten kilometer distances every single day. I spent my days cooped up in a modest potion shop."

He chuckled. "We don't even do that. Plus, that isn't a good enough excuse to skip out on walking. And I'm certainly not carrying you the rest of the way."

"I wouldn't be complaining so much if I was running on empty!" She groaned again as her stomach fought back with a vengeance. "Ooh, I don't think I can make it…" She fell on her back, eyes drooping. "Go on without me, friends. I'll only slow you down." She coughed loudly, arms spread across the dirt.

"This is the end of my journey. I wish you all…the best of luck…" Her eyes snapped shut with her tongue lazily sticking out. She laid there, 'dead' on the ground.

Ella walked over to her, shaking her head with an amused grin. She winked at Flint before saying, "Oh dear, our poor comrade and friend has keeled over from exhaustion! Oh, the tragedy! How shall we ever move on?! We must give her a proper burial, to remember the fond memories we shared on our journey! _Such a shame_ , too," she emphasized dramatically as she pulled a bread roll out of her bag. "If only she were still alive, so I could give her this delicious bread to quench her ferocious hunger!"

The 'dead' Mew immediately shot up, eyes lighting up happily. "Second wind!" Ella passed her the bread roll and she began nibbling on it happily like a chipper child.

Ella patted her head. "Well, looks like we don't have to bury your body." She grinned at the Espeon playfully.

Wes chuckled with his forelegs crossed. "Alright, alright, as much as I want to horse around for a bit, we're nearing our next destination. We'll be stopping by Fuego Village for a few days to restock before heading back on the road. We'll be renting a place to stay during that time."

Flint shivered uncomfortably. "You really want us to stay in a village IN the Fire Zone?"

It has been some time since our adventurers left the Earth Zone. Four days of travelling and they've taken notice of the different atmosphere in this new climate.

The Fire Zone, most notably, had a severe lack of plants. Ones they did come across, though, were extremely hazardous and had to be avoid. Fortunately, the part of the zone they were crossing lacked the ash storms that tend to blow through occasionally. Though, in this place, there was a good chance of that happening.

The ground itself was mostly cracked earth. The sky was filled with dark clouds, where bits of sunlight managed to peek through more often than one might think. Then, of course, was the higher wind storms. Hotter areas such as this attracted more wind than any other region.

Gwyn swallowed her bread and stood up, patting her hands clean. "You still haven't told me what's so bad about this place. Sure, it's not…the most pleasant area I've ever seen, but it could be worse."

"It's not the zone the bugs me, it's the population I have issue with," he explained.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Flint…"

"I'm serious, bro." He turned to Gwyn again. "You see, this is one of the poorer zones in the Mysto region. This is one the many places in the world where you'll find many slums lying about. Those who live here are usually those who can't support themselves and have no choice but to live in these harsh conditions…" he then muttered, "That, or idiots who bet their life savings in gambling matches.

"That's not what has me uneasy, though. The Fire Zone has one of the highest crime rates of any other zone. I'm not saying everyone is like this, because there are many who stick to their morals, but you'll find Pokémon here who steal out of desperation or for their own pleasure." He narrowed his eyes. "I tend to stay as far away from this zone as possible. That last thing I want is to get mugged in broad daylight."

"Oh my…" Gwyn muttered. "Those poor people…"

Flint patted her back. "Don't worry about it too much. A lot of folks out here have learned to handle themselves." He sighed. "Still, it worries me how there are still those who steal for their own amusement."

Wes chuckled. "Well, don't you worry, brother of mine! I, Wes Ravenfield, will make sure that never happens! I've dealt with my fair share of thieves in the past and I've learned all the ins and outs of their tricks! It'll have to take a real crafty pickpocket to pull a fast one on my eyes!" He widened his eyes, scanning the terrain. "I have the eyes of a hunter! Nothing shall escape my sight!"

His older brother shook his head. "Well, you do have the most street smarts out of all of us, that's for sure."

"Exactly. I assure you, we'll be fine." He pulled the Key of Earth out of his bag and examined it. "Just think, nine more of these babies to find. We'll be swimming in riches when we find the Idol of Origin." A happy tingle traveled up his body. "Ooh, just thinking about all that gold is making me shiver!"

Ella snickered at his behavior. "Classic Wes, always thinking about the treasure rather than the mission."

He stuck her tongue out. "Haha, Miss Sassy Pants." As he lightly retorted to her taunting, he reached into his bag and pulled out the knapsack he used to carry the key. He was too caught up in his response that he didn't notice the knapsack felt _slightly_ heavier as he dropped the key in and stuffed it back into his bag. "Don't think I've forgotten the idol's immense power. I know what's at stake here. I, however, am a treasure hunter. That means artifacts AND treasure are on my mind!"

She shrugged with an 'innocent' smile. "I was just testing you."

He chuckled before looking at Gwyn. "Anyway, like Flint said, the Fire Zone is pretty poor. The village we're going to is probably one of the poorest. Don't expect a five star hotel when we get a place to stay."

"Noted."

"Alright, let's pick up the pace so we can get some lunch!" He marched ahead.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Gwyn cheered. They followed him down the path. The green Mew looked at Flint with a playful smile. "So…can you carry me on your back?"

He smirked and paced ahead. "Nope." She sighed before laughing.

As Wes promised, the village was pretty close, about a fifteen minute distance from them. They could see houses over the horizon. The ashy terrain up ahead had become less and less as they moved closer. The locals must want to keep this place as clean as possible for themselves, to make it somewhat sustainable.

As they got closer, the village buildings and huts became more detailed and noticeable. The huts themselves were made up of wood for the walls and had a cloth roof hanging overhead. Judging by the structure of them, they made the guess that most, if not all, of these huts were one story tall. There were no windows on any of them, likely to keep potential ash storms from blowing into their homes.

The other buildings, however, were very distinguishable. Some raised as high as three stories while others stuck to staying at ground level. One building red 'Pharmacy', where the locals would get any medicines they might require. There were a few pubs scattered around. One section of the village was dedicated as the market area, where locals could by food. Some buildings they didn't know the purpose of laid here and there. And, according to the map of Fuego Village, only one motel.

What really stood out from the village's rundown appearance was the locals. A lot of them were seen wearing regular clothes that have aged with time, evident by the holes, while others wore rags, likely their only source of clothing. Some seemed to be in decent shape, while other looked weary and tired.

There were some kids playing around, chasing each other with sticks or just wrestling around on the ground. Yet, there were also some kids carrying out chores, such as sweeping their yards of litter or buying food from the market area.

Gwyn flinched at the sight in front of her. As someone who has never seen poverty of this size, it hit her pretty hard. "Oh my…I…I can't believe this…"

Flint reached over and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "Sorry you have to see this…"

Ella sighed. "It is pretty sad, but there isn't much we can do." She gave her a smile. "Think of it like this, though. It could be worse." She gestured around the village. "They may not have much, but they have homes, food, clothes; everything they need to survive." This did make her smile a bit.

Wes looked around. He didn't see anyone particularly shady looking at them They got a few glances from some folks passing by, but no one who looked like they were planning on robbing them. Just a few curious glances before everyone went on with their day. Guess it's not abnormal to see travelers passing through their village.

He nodded and looked at Flint. "See? I told you not everyone here is scummy."

He smirked at his little brother. "I didn't say that. I'm cautious, not a jerk."

The Umbreon snickered. "Just making sure. Now come on, let's rent a room and we can restock on food." They marched ahead.

They walked through the streets, passing by some of the residents. As to be expected, Gwyn got some surprised stares as they passed through. She blushed meekly and lowered her head, trying to keep as little of her from being seen as possible. She stuck close to Flint, who smiled reassuringly at her.

They stopped as a ball bounced over to them. Wes looked ahead to see some little kids, consisting of a Teddiursa, Whismur, and Panpour, running over.

"Hey mister!" the Teddiursa shouted. "Can you pass our ball back?"

The Umbreon smiled, feeling a bit of his childish side taking control. "Sure thing, kiddo!" He lifted the ball with his paw and threw it in the air, then started bouncing it on his head. Then, he did a front flip and kicked the ball back over to them.

The Panpour leaped up with a grin and caught it. "Thank you!" They waved to them before going back to their game of soccer.

Wes sighed nostalgically. "I remember being so innocent when I was their age. I can still remember the first time I played soccer."

Flint instinctively rubbed his forehead with a deadpanned expression. "I remember that, too…"

Wes blinked, then grinned sheepishly. "Okay, I may have been a little too energetic when I first played, but at least you were alright. You just had a little bruise on your forehead."

"Little isn't the way I would describe it," he muttered, lowering his paw. Wes snickered lightly.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah…you did."

Ella clapped her paws, gaining her attention. "Yeah, yeah, enough memory trips! Let's rent a room and finally get some rest!"

Wes raised his paw up high. "Yes, ma'am! Onward!" He marched ahead, head held high with his friends following.

Gwyn still kept her head low as she glanced at the village folk. She nudged Flint. "You know…I kind of feel like doing some exploring later. This is my first time in the Fire Zone, so I want to learn a bit from the locals."

The Flareon smiled at her. "I thought you were raring to take a nap?"

She pouted, sticking her tongue at him. " _After_ I take a nap, doofus."

He chuckled. "Hey, I get it, don't worry. I did promise I'd show you every aspect of the region. Perhaps we can do some exploring tomorrow while Wes and Ella are at the market."

She beamed at him cheerfully, squishing her cheeks together. "Yay~!"

Up ahead, Wes was examining the map, taking a look at every other location for the other eight keys. They already know where to locate the red key, but the location of the other eight caught him off guard. They were completely spread out across the region. Different zones, different climates to push through, different cities and towns; getting their paws on all of them was going to be tricky.

A lot of places to explore…being away from home for who knows how long…could be years. Maybe an exaggeration, since it wouldn't take THAT long to journey through all of Mysto. A year, at least.

Ella leaned over, staring at the map. "Something has your mind preoccupied."

He looked up from the map. "Kind of. Have you seen how far some of these are? Look how long it took us to find the Key of Earth, the key in our home zone. We know the terrain there, but these areas…" He held his head. "We're gonna need to prepare for a lot. Snow equipment, desert gear, diving supplies; the list goes on!"

"Does that worry you?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, heck no. I'm positively thrilled!" He sighed. "Though, to be frank, we are going to be away from home for a long time."

She cocked a brow. "Why is that an issue? You have that Warp Tunnel travel-spell-thing-a-ma-roo of yours."

He chuckled. "Well, yeah, but I haven't fully mastered it. I can only drag two people through, counting myself." He pouted. "That, and it takes a bunch of magic to use. I wouldn't be able to make trips back and forth without getting lightheaded." He smiled. "But hey, that'd just make our return even more enjoyable."

She smiled. "I guess you're right." She nudged him playfully. "So, you miss your mom, I take it?"

"Heh, how can I not?" He closed his eyes with a blissful smile. "Mom's homemade food would always warm up my tummy when I came back from a long trek. Her loving embrace whenever she I visit her. Her sweet, caring words of encouragement…"

Ella smirked. "Mama's boy," she teased.

He blushed, glaring angrily at her. "I am not a Mama's boy! My mother is a sweet, fantastic woman! There's no shame in admitting that!"

"Chill, mate, I'm just teasing. I get what you mean." She smiled. "I like your mother, after all. Why do you think I come over to your house almost every day when we were kids?"

He smirked and held his head up proudly. "Well, my mother is the best mother in the entire Mysto region! The whole world, even!"

Ella glanced to the side with a deadpan glare. "No argument there…"

Wes blinked. "Did you say something, Ella?"

She smiled up at him. "Oh, nothing at all."

The Umbreon raised a brow at the Espeon. She was the type of Pokémon to keep a calm, cool guise when she was around them. Normally, he could see no falter in her laidback attitude. However, every so often, he could see a bit of…annoyance in her eyes. Perhaps bitterness, too.

He shook his head. He shouldn't meddle with her emotions. The last thing he wanted was to be whacked in the back of the head. He was lucky to not get severe head injuries from his fight with Randolph. He rather not deal with Ella.

He continued looking ahead at his map when it suddenly smacked into his face. The wind wasn't particularly blustery today, so that wasn't the reason why. Meaning…he must have walked into someone.

He backed up and rolled the map up. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you…" He looked up as he saw two hulky Pokemon looming over him. A Dusclops and a Pinsir. Both were wearing typical biker outfits. Really…really clean and almost brand new biker outfits. "…there?" Not wanting to seem rude, he smiled cheerfully and gave his usual happy greeting. "Hi there! Nice to meet you!"

The Pinsir glared down at the Umbreon intimidatingly, an action he seemingly didn't register. Hands behind his back, he walked around the treasure hunter, inspecting him. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Fresh meat, it seems."

It was at this point that Flint and Gwyn were drawn out of their conversation, how focusing their attention on this sudden altercation taking place. Gwyn tilted her head. "Who are they?"

Flint sweated bullets as he stared at the two thugs. _Why can't we just have a normal day and not run into guys like this?!_

Dusclops rubbed his fingers together. Upon closer inspection, he was rubbing two bits together like some greedy punk of the street. "You might be right. Never seen these folks around here. Must be passing through."

Wes saluted, sticking his tongue out. "That'd be correct. My team and I are actually staying here for a few days. We were just on our way to the motel when we bumped into you gentlemen."

"Is that right?" Pinsir asked, clicking his pincer claws together. "Tell me, is this your first time in Fuego Village?"

"Yes sir, it is. I normally take detours around the Fire Zone. Never had a chance to visit much." He whistled. "And, might I say, this is a lovely village. Love the craftsmanship on these huts. Very rustic and cozy."

"Ah, so you regularly do traveling around the region?" Dusclops asked.

"That'd be correct. I'm Wes Ravenfield, a treasure hunter seeking to find the vastest of riches across this great region of ours!"

He felt a tug on his collar and looked to his nervously sweating brother. He whispered, "Wes, I don't think you should be talking to these guys. Much less telling them who you are."

He waved it off with a sly smile. "Chill, bro. We have nothing to worry about. I can easily handle these guys if they try anything sketchy."

"You know I don't like it when you take matters into your own paws!" Flint whispered harshly.

Wes ignored him and turned towards the thugs. "So gentlemen, how can we help you on this glorious day?"

Pinsir chuckled quietly to himself. "Well, you see, we're sort of the…authorities around these parts. Since the Fire Zone doesn't have proper law enforcement, we make it our sacred duty to protect the Pokémon of these parts, resident or traveler."

The Umbreon smiled. "What a noble act! You must be doing a great job!"

"Indeed we do. Anyone who steps up to our organization won't stand a chance against our numbers. We protect these people of our own accord."

"Well, I hope you keep up the great work!" He motioned the others to follow. "Come along, gang! Let's let these men continue with their work!" He attempted to walk around them, but Dusclops blocked his way. This made the treasure hunter frown. "Uh, excuse me, sir. You're sort of…in my way."

"Oh, I know." He bent down, his eye glowing sinister for a brief moment. "However, since you're new around here, I'm guessing you aren't aware of our policy."

"Policy?" Gwyn parroted, scratching her head in confusion.

Ella narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What policy?"

Pinsir chuckled, waving his hand around nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing big. You see, our services aren't free…" He folded his arms behind his back and leaned forward, staring her right in the eye. "…and certainly not _cheap_ ," he finished sharply.

Flint's jaw dropped, then it closed up as his face twisted in rage. "Wait…you're asking us to…PAY YOU?! Just to stay here?!"

"Our services affect everyone who come here, whether they be passing through, staying temporarily, or living here," Dusclops explained, examining his fingers with arrogance dripping from his tone. "You don't expect us to protect these people from criminals and bandits without pay."

Gwyn gasped, hands going up to her mouth. "B-B-But, that's horrible! These people don't even have much! A-A-And you're just…taking their money?! Without remorse?!"

Pinsir shrugged. "Hey, it's just business, kid. Get used to it."

The green Mew's cheeks glowed red as they puffed out. Steam practically shot from her ears with how boiled she was becoming. "How…how cruel and heartless are you people?!"

The Beckon Pokémon laughed inwardly. "That's just life. We don't make the rules, we just enforce them."

"You…you…" She clenched her teeth and jumped high into the air, flailing her arms like an Elekid. "I'M GONNA RIP YOU JERKS TO SHREDS!"

Flint wrapped his forelegs around her arms and held her in place. She snarled as she tried to fight her way out of his grasp, biting at the air ravenously. Surprisingly, she wasn't that hard to hold down. Then again, she wasn't known for her strength. Flint sighed with a sweatdrop as he watched her flail in his grasp.

Pinsir sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, why must everyone be so hostile? Do they not want us to ensure their safety?"

Ella stepped forward. "Safety from who? Bandits? Or your little organization?"

Dusclops narrowed his eye. "You implying something, girly?"

She smirked. "I've seen this type of routine before. We pay up so the bad guys don't hurt us, when, in actuality, our tax collectors happen to be the bad guys."

Pinsir chuckled. "Well, aren't you a smart cookie?" He narrowed his eyes darkly. "What's your point?" She blinked, taking a step back.

"Oh, sure, a lot of folks around here know how our policy works," the ghost admitted. "Doesn't change anything." He pocketed his two bits. "Around here, if you're not with us, then it's either pay for or with your life." He laughed deeply. "We don't take defiance lightly."

Wes glared. "Funny…I don't take getting threatened lightly. If you think you can muscle us down for some pocket change, then you have another thing coming."

The stag beetle stepped forward, getting up in the Umbreon's face. "Are you asking for a fight, punk?"

He stuck his tongue out cheekily. "Nope! It'd be too easy to kick your butt!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Hilarious…" He stepped back, reaching behind his waist. "Do you know what we do to defiant Pokémon like you?"

Flint got between them, sticking his paws out. "Okay, whoa! Time out!" He looked at his brother. "Wes, I don't think now is the time to be getting into fights. Let's just pay the guy and go on with our day."

"I'm not paying a single bit to this dullard! What's he going to do? Point a gun at me?"

Their ears perked up upon hearing a timely click. Their attention was drawn to the blunderbuss rifle aimed directly at them. Flint jumped behind Wes, his legs shivering nervously.

"Still think you can talk down at us?" Pinsir asked, pointing the barrel at the Umbreon's head.

He blinked, then gently pushed the weapon down with a calm smile. "Alright, I see we're getting off on the wrong foot here. Maybe we can reach a compromise?" The barrel was then shoved right into his face, knocking him back.

"It's either you pay or get an early funeral," he warned, claw hanging over the trigger.

Wes rubbed his face and glared in annoyance. "Alright…I was trying to be polite here, but I guess you want to settle this the hard way…" He reached under his shirt, wrapping his digits around the Star Amulet. His friends stepped up to his side, preparing to fight back, too.

The stag beetle snarled. "You asked for this." He pulled back on the trigger.

They expected the weapon to fire right at them, to which Flint almost instinctively placed up a protective barrier to guard his brother from harm. However, a streak of blue light speeding through the air came down from above and pierced through the blunderbuss.

It pierced right through the middle of the weapon, leaving a burning hole through the center, snapping it in two. Pinsir dropped it in surprise, letting it hit the ground with a metallic thud. The rifle's barrel crackled with blue electricity for a moment before discharging into the ground.

The two sides blinked at the gun in confusion before looking in the direction of the beam. Standing right at the center of a hut's roof was a Dewott, balancing perfectly on the fine point that supported the cloth roof. He wore a deep blue vest with a white hem running down the sides, center, and shoulders, buttoned together with gold colored buttons. He wore white, baggy pant with his signature scalchops hanging from the waist.

The tip of his index finger smoked from his attack. He lifted it up to his lips and blew it out. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he leaped into the air, flipping a couple of times before landing gracefully between the two groups.

He stood up and glanced at Team Ravenfield, who stared in awe at his sudden arrival. He then turned to face the two thugs, a sly grin stretching across his face.

"Hey gents, what's shakin'?" he asked coolly. "Did you miss me?"

They weren't sure who this guy was, but he seemed to be making the thugs anxious. Dusclops stepped back with his fists clenching in anger. "Oh great, you again…"

"Stay out of this, street rat. You're interfering with business," Pinsir warned, not that it would do much to shoo him away.

The Dewott smirked calmly. He took his hands out of his pockets and folded them over his chest. "Really? What's on today's agenda now? Shake these guys by their ankles until bits fall out? Or are you going to drag them to some far off location and 'teach them a lesson'?"

Pinsir pressed his finger against his chest. "Listen street rat, the last thing we need right now is you botching up another one of our deals. So why don't you go home and forget this ever happened?"

He glanced back at the four treasure hunters before shaking his head. "Yeeeah-no. Frankly, I'm not in the mood to watch you get your asses handed to you by these two tough guys and their lady friends." He waved his hand patronizingly, gesturing them to shoo. "So, it's either walk away…or you could always let me handle their charge."

Wes blinked. "Uh, sir, you don't have to pay for us." He then muttered under his breath, "Not that I was going to hand over perfectly good money in the first place…"

Dewott chuckled. "Sir? I'm pretty sure I'm around the same age as you guys." He waved their concern off. "Besides, they know I can pay it off." He glared up at the two thugs with a toothy grin. "Isn't that right?"

Pinsir clenched his fists angrily. "You little…" The touch of his partner's hand on his shoulder stopped him from taking drastic measures.

"Forget it. I'm not in the mood to deal with this rat."

The stag beetle growled, feeling the stinging pain of defeat crush on his pride. They didn't back down from a challenge, especially not against a lowly urchin. Still, history speaks for itself, and he rather not repeat his failures going up against him.

Groaning in defeat, he stepped back. "Fine…we'll spare them, Sapienti." He glared at the calm Dewott dangerously, a glare that would burn right through the weakest of wills. "But we will be back…and you will change your mind sooner or later."

Team Ravenfield glanced at each other in confusion, collectively thinking the same thing. _Change his mind?_

The Dewott chuckled nonchalantly and waved them off. "Yes, yes, 'we will return', 'our numbers grow every day', and so on and so forth."

The thugs glared at him before walking away, their heads low in shame. They continually glanced back at the treasure hunters, then at the Dewott, muttering their anger to one another.

The group's savior turned away from the fleeing thugs, dusting his hands off in triumph. "Well, that takes care of them."

Wes chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you really saved us the trouble of fighting them."

He shrugged. "Eh, forget about it. I figured you guys could take them mano a mano. Beats cleaning blood off the road, though."

Ella snickered. "I wouldn't mind kicking their teeth out a few times."

"I wouldn't recommend it. They may look like pushovers, but they're persistent. I'd do my best to avoid them at every turn." He folded his arms behind his head with an inviting smile stretching across his face. "Anyway, nice to meet you folks. Not too common that we get travelers passing through."

"Yes, well," Flint started, "we've been traveling for quite some time and we're only stopping here to take a break." He smirked at Gwyn. "Our friend here wouldn't stop whining for most of the walk this morning."

She slumped over, the comedic tears streaming down her face once more. "But I was SSSOOO tired!" The Flareon laughed in response.

The Dewott's smile stretched a bit, finally taking notice of Gwyn's form. "How interesting…are you a Mew?"

She twirled her finger around her hair meekly, curling it around her hand. "Hehe…yeah, I am."

"Well, aren't you a rarity? Never thought I'd get to meet one of your kind in person." He swiped at the air casually. "Cross that off of my nonexistent bucket list." He placed his hands behind his back. "Well, if you all want, I could show you around. I've lived here my whole life, so I know all the ins and outs of this place."

Wes beamed brightly. "That'd be great, thanks!"

Flint, however, was less than accepting. "Err…I'm not sure. No offense, but…I'm not use to being in the Fire Zone and…"

The otter raised his hand, silencing him. "I get it, don't worry." He pointed over his shoulder. "The two terrors aren't exactly the best representation of this village. Everyone here is rather peaceful. They don't resort to cunning tricks to rob anyone. We're all friendly folk here."

Ella raised a brow. "Those guys clearly didn't take your surprise interruption very well."

He waved it off. "Oh, we go way back. Ever since they first came here, they've been shaking down just about everybody. They even stole from me a couple of times." He pointed at himself with a boastful smile. "Though, they clearly underestimated who they were dealing with. I paid those brutes back for everything they own. After all, just like everyone else, every bit counts for me. I'm not living in the high life like those crooked criminals."

"Sorry to hear that," Gwyn said.

He laughed her concern off. "Hey, don't fret over it. I live fine with the money I make. It's not easy, but I push through." He pocketed his hands. "Now come on, I want to show you around."

He turned on his heel to lead them, then blinked questionably for a moment, confusing the group. He suddenly slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Oh darn! Where are my manners?" He turned back to them with a sheepish smile. "I never introduced myself." He extended his hand out. "I'm Tony. Tony Sapienti."

Wes smiled, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "I'm Wes Ravenfield."

Flint tipped his hat politely. "Flint Ravenfield, his older brother."

Ella tilted her head with a casual smile. "Ella Cipher."

Gwyn beamed brightly, hands behind her back. "And I'm Gwyn Belladonna!"

"Nice to meet you folks." He turned around and gestured them to follow, to which they gladly obliged.

They walked through the partially crowded streets, passing by the locals as they went on with their daily activities. They passed some huts where the parents were doing laundry in a wash bucket while their children ran around with a ball. Others were resting in their yard, probably taking a rest from a long day of work.

Wes whistled. "Everyone here is so lively."

"And busy," Ella added.

Tony chuckled. "Yes, well, everyone here has to contribute to keep this place neat. It'd be pretty easy to have the entire street littered with trash. We do our best to keep this village shipshape." He sighed. "Can't say much for everyone, though."

"How so?" Gwyn asked.

"Well, with the lack of resources and medical care, a lot of people here get sick, to the point of being physically incapable of moving." He grimaced. "Our population isn't particularly big. It either increases a little bit…or drastically declines with the number of deaths we get from illness."

Flint's eyes widened. "Oh my…"

He sighed. "It's a sad life. We only have one doctor in this whole village. He can't do much to help everybody. All he can do is provide medicine and hope for the best."

"How does anyone make money in this village, then?" Wes asked.

"The usual ways, really. The marketers and our local doctor make the most bits. A lot of folks here make money from doing odd jobs for them. Or they pay them in food for their hard work." He folded his arms. "We make quite a bit from travelers who need to restock on supplies." He chuckled. "Guess we're all appreciative you all stopped through here."

Flint frowned. "What about those thugs from earlier?"

He looked away with a glare. "They're definitely an issue in this village. If it wasn't for me interfering with half their muggings, a lot of people here would be flat broke. They wouldn't be able to buy food and certainly would've died from starvation or lack of medicine. At some point, they just decided to book it if I'm around thwarting their plans."

The Mew tilted her head. "Hasn't anyone considered revolting against them?"

"Not as easy as you think. They have weaponry on hand. Plus, we don't have little to no strong fighters here. They wouldn't last a second against the kind of firepower they have under their belt." Tony pinched between his eyes. "Those guys give me a real migraine sometimes."

Wes smirked. "Well, maybe we can assist." He reared his hind legs back and kicked the air, startling Flint backwards. "Just lead us to their direction and we'll give them a good walloping!"

Tony laughed, clapping at his optimism. "Oh, that would be most helpful. But I have a pretty good hold on them. If they try anything, I'll just light 'em up myself."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "That does remind me. When you intervened, you fired something from your finger. An electrical beam, I think."

Suddenly, the Umbreon treasure hunter gasped in realization. "Wait a second! Flint! Gwyn! Check out his aura!"

The two other magic users' eyes glowed their respective auras as they peered into the Dewott's life energy. His aura was mystical blue energy. Their eyes widened. "Wait…you're a magic user?"

He chuckled lightly, then took a bow. "Guilty as charged. Yes, I am."

"Wow, that is so cool!" Wes squealed. "What kind of magic do you use? Water magic? Ice Magic?"

He shook his head, then held up his hand. The tips of his fingers crackled with electricity, matching the color of his aura. "Storm magic."

"A Water-Type that uses Storm based magic?" Flint questioned in awe. "Not often you see those two mixed."

Tony chuckled. "It's a little something I picked up from my father…" His eyes narrowed for a brief moment before smiling. "But yeah, I've been practicing in magic for years. Self-taught myself everything."

"Double cool!" the Umbreon squealed again. He then proudly stated, "I actually self-taught myself quite a bit! Learned a bit from my father, but I've been improving my skills for the last few years!"

"Sweet. You must be really good," he complimented.

The treasure hunter smirked and got into a battle position. "How about a battle right now?!"

Ella reached out and pinched hard on his ear, making him wince in pain. She pulled him back with a smirk. "Wes, you're not battling in a populated area like this. The last battle you got in devastated half a cave."

He blinked at her, then chuckled uneasily. "Oookay, maybe you're right."

Tony chuckled. "Perhaps another time, Wes. It has been a long day for both of us." He smirked. "I wouldn't want to fight you while you're only at half strength."

"That a challenge?!" he shouted, waving his balled up paw.

Gwyn shrunk as the loud mouthed Umbreon was drawing the attention of everyone on the street. "Uh, Wes? Perhaps you should keep your voice down a small bit…"

He, again, gave a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, sorry."

Tony continued leading them down the street. "Anyway, as I was saying, life here can get pretty rough. The Fire Zone isn't a safe place, believe me. You would have to experience an ash storm first hand to see the kind of condition we deal with." He shook his head in disgust. "Took me days to clean the inside of my hut after the last one we had."

"Hopefully things get better for you," Gwyn wished kindly.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Awfully kind of you. Either way, no reason complaining about it."

He led the group through the market area, where a wide variety of food was on display. They have delicious meats, a fresh assortment of fruits and vegetables in a couple stands, some dairy based products; just about anything you need to make a good meal. Though, the prices caught the group off guard.

"Yikes…fifteen bits for milk," Ella commented with an astonished expression. "Seems pretty pricy…"

The Dewott sighed, running his hand through his hair. "The markets here get deliveries for food, but they have to raise the prices to keep getting more. That's why everyone here makes a big deal about having a job. It's either work for your food or starve on the streets."

Wes looked at the meats, a bit discouraged by the massive prices. "I can already feel a hole burning through my money bag…"

Gwyn patted his back with an awkward grin. "Hey, I could always grow our food. Wouldn't be hard for someone like me."

Flint looked at Tony. "So, if almost everyone has a job here, what do you do?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, just some deliveries. I make quite the killing on payday." He snickered to himself. "After that, I'm swimming in food for weeks."

He smiled. "Well, at least you have yourself handled." He looked down the market, watching locals exchange bits for food. "I doubt everyone has a handle on this life."

The Dewott patted his back. "Eh, like I said, we look out for each other here. We do what we can to help each other."

Ella walked around the market stands, mentally taking note of the prices and making a checklist for what they should stock up on for tomorrow. She also checked to see which stand had the better prices. Not all of them were outrageously high, thankfully.

She smiled and nodded to herself before walking up to her group. "Alright, I have shopping day planned out for tomorrow."

Wes rubbed his head. "We should probably stock up on medicine, just to be safe."

His Mew friend blew a raspberry and laughed. "Oh please! I can make a potion that can handle any sort of ailment you all have! Not a problem!"

Ella crossed her forelegs, smirking. "Okay, Ms. Potion Expert. What happens when you're the one who needs an elixir to cure _your_ ailment?"

She blinked, staying silent for a moment, before glaring. "Okay, so maybe we need medicine…"

Tony smirked. "Well, luckily for you, our doctor sells plenty of elixirs and medicines to cure most illnesses, or at least help fight against it."

Ella sighed, scratching her head. "We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow." She crouched down, stretching her limbs out and flexing her sore digits. "We're gonna have to check in soon."

"I'll show you all to the motel," Tony offered.

"That'd be great, thank you," Flint thanked, bowing his head.

Tony led them through the crowds again, taking them to the motel they'll be staying at. As they wandered, the group of kids that the gang passed by earlier chased after their ball, rolling to the Dewott. He smiled and stopped it with his foot, then kicked it up into his hands.

They ran over with big grins on their faces. "Hi Mr. Tony!"

"Hey squirts." He handed the Whismur their ball. "Keep better track of this. You all don't want to hurt someone, do you?"

They shook their heads. "Nope!"

He ruffled their heads. "Good kids."

Teddiursa snagged the ball from Whismur and bounced it on his head. "Can you play with us, Mr. Tony?"

He chuckled. "I loved to, but I'm…sort of busy at the moment." He pointed over his shoulder, at the treasure hunters.

The kids' mouths opened in realization. "Ooohhh…"

Wes smiled and waved at them. "Hey kids."

"Hi mister!" they shouted cheerfully. They then started snickering to themselves, something the Umbreon found amusing.

"What's got your funny bones tickling?"

They smiled innocently. "Nothing!"

Tony shook his head and lightly pushed them out of the way. "Alright squirts, I have business to attend to later."

"Okay, Mr. Tony!" They waved at the treasure hunters before skipping off, kicking their ball back and forth between each other.

Ella approached the Dewott with a smirk. "Well, you're certainly popular with the kids."

He scratched the back of his head. "Am I? I haven't noticed." He laughed lightly. "A lot of these kids don't have older siblings, so a lot of them see me as a…big brother, essentially. No harm in fulfilling that role for them. It's pretty fun."

"Aww, how sweet."

Flint tilted his head. "You told them you were busy. Are we hindering your schedule or something?"

He waved it off. "Oh, nothing like that. I just have errands to run. Shouldn't take me too long." He smirked. "Besides, helping out a few folks is a reward for me."

Wes smiled. "You've got to be one of the friendliest greetings I've gotten out of every town I've been to."

Tony placed his hand to his chest, gasping in mock appreciation. "I'm flattered, thank you."

They stopped at the local motel. The wooden exterior was worn down from the winds, obviously in need of repairs soon. The window shutters were torn off their hinges, with only one hanging loosely by the top hinge. It wasn't the nicest looking building, but it did have a friendly feel to it.

The front had a small porch, which included two rocking chairs, a comfy bench, a welcome mat at the door, a small round table with two chairs, and a few other neat accessories. A bell hung over the door, waiting to make that magical ring once the wooden entrance swings open.

"Bit of warning before you go in. Not many people stay here, so the owner gets a little cheerful meeting new faces." He hooked his arm around Wes. "Word of advice, if he asks if you want homemade food, I'd take. It's extra charge, but well worth it."

Ella smirked. "Is this just your way of helping him out?"

"Perhaps~!" he sounded with a sly grin.

Gwyn groaned, holding her stomach. She leaned against Flint. "Who cares~? If his food is good, I'm paying for three dinners."

The Dewott smirked. "He's going to like you, that's for sure." He stepped away from the group and bowed. "Well, it was nice meeting you folks. Hope you have a wonderful stay here in our village."

Flint smiled. "Thank you. Perhaps we can meet up before we leave."

He declined the offer with a wave of his hand. "I'd love to, but I'll be busy running back and forth around the village for the whole week. Errands to run, thugs to scare off; that sort of stuff."

Wes tipped his hat with a grin. "Too bad. Well, you have a good day, my friend."

He nodded back, then bowed to the other three. "Take care, everyone." They nodded to him as he walked away, vanishing into the crowd.

"Well, he was nice," Gwyn commented.

The Flareon she was still leaning against chuckled. "Agreed." He rubbed his paws together. "Now then, let's get checked in and rest."

"WOO!" The Mew rushed in before they took a step forward. They laughed and followed her in.

* * *

Tony watched them go into the motel from around the corner of a building. He had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall with a smile. "Nice people." He slid his hands into his pockets and walked into the street with a smirk stretching across his face. A very devious smirk. "Gullible, too."

The Dewott was one of patience and cunning in nature. It wasn't hard to put on a kind face and make some traveling group think he's a generous, good willed villager with honest morals. No, it was a little more than that. All he needed to do was remove any sneaky characteristics from his body language and facial expressions and you have yourself a deceiving Pokémon.

He pulled out a sack of coins from his pocket, bouncing them up and down in his hand. However, this bag didn't belong to him. It belonged to the Umbreon he got chummy with. He could tell from his curious ruby eyes that he was extremely observant with his surroundings, otherwise he could have easily pilfered all of their money without much risk of detection. He was lucky to snag one. If he spent hours hanging around them, it would have been a tad suspicious.

Still, just from hearing the jingling of money bouncing in the bag, he could tell there was quite a lot of bits inside. He chuckled, pocketing the money away.

"Ooh, we're gonna eat well tonight," he mumbled to himself. He tapped his chin. "I wonder if I should make stew for dinner." He reached into his other pocket, pulling out a notepad. "Still need to pick up her medicine before I get home." He smirked, looking back the way he came. "Better make a quick trip to the market before they realize what I've done."

He stuffed the notepad away and dashed off, purposely taking a longer route for safety reasons.

* * *

The inside of the motel was equally nice. The outside may have been weathered down from wind and debris, but the interior was much more appealing to the eye. The middle of the main room had a nice red rug that felt smooth to the touch. Nicer looking couches and armchairs were spread out on both sides of the room, each with a coffee table in front of them and a lamp by their side.

Gwyn threw herself onto the couch. "Yay, a bed…" She flipped to her back and closed her eyes. With the first few seconds of doing so, she began snoring lightly.

Flint shook his head with a smirk as he rested his bag on the ground and sat in the armchair. He reached into his bag and pulled a book out. Ella set her bag down next to his and approached some neat paintings on the wall.

Wes was up at the front desk, greeted by the manager, a Garbodor wearing a blue polo shirt. The smile on his face told him he was happy to get some visitors. "Hello, and welcome to the Fuego Village Motel! How may I help you?"

"Nice to meet you, sir. My friends and I will be renting a room for a few days. Four of us, to be exact."

"Ah, excellent. I'll make sure to give you a room to satisfy your stay." He handed him a clipboard. "You'll need to sign in. And there is a fee you need to pay upfront for services."

The Umbreon nodded. "Can do, sir!" He grabbed the clipboard with his teeth, along with a pen from the cup on the desk, and carried it over to the unoccupied armchair. He sat down and began writing out the information.

His Espeon friend jumped onto the back of the chair and looked down at him. "You almost done?"

"In uh minute," he muttered, having to write and talk with the pen in his mouth. He finished filling out his name at the bottom before spitting the pen out. "Now I am." He reached into his bag and felt around for his sack of money.

He spent thirty seconds digging around in the cosmic void before forming a confused expression. He pulled his bag off and opened it fully, dipping his head inside. He reached around for his money bag, but it seemed to have disappeared.

He pulled his head out with a slightly worried expression. "Uh…oh…"

Flint looked over at him with narrowed eyes. He set his book to the side. "Uh oh? Wes, what did you do?"

He gulped, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the top of his head. "Whaaaat~! What makes you think I did something…" He sighed, then said in a clear, emotionless tone, "I lost my money."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the Flareon shouted, waking Gwyn from her deep slumber. She fell to the floor with a yelp.

"I-I-I don't know! It was in here when I last saw it! I had it with me this morning!"

"We must have been robbed!"

"We couldn't have! No one other than you guys got close enough to me to steal it!"

He narrowed his eyes angrily. "I bet I know who did…"

Gwyn sat up off the ground, rubbing her head. "You think Tony robbed us?"

"Who else could it be?!" he yelled. He rubbed his face in irritation, greatly furious for not seeing such an obvious ruse. "I can't believe this! No wonder he was acting so nice! He was just trying to get some extra cash off us!"

Ella sighed. "Way to go, Wes…"

He flailed his forelegs in annoyance. "How is this my fault?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Master Observer?" she asked with narrowed eyes and a condescending frown.

He tried to retort, but he couldn't find the words to say. Here he was, trying to defend his boasting about his skills as an expert on thievery and pointing it out when he had just got robbed.

He deadpanned before slapping his face. "…just…everyone check their bags."

They obliged and reached through their belongings to see if any other items were taken. They searched around meticulously, leaving no stone unturned. Hanging around that apparently crafty Dewott could have left them broke.

Fortunately, it appears they still had all their stuff. Apparently their thief only had time to rob one of them. At least they still had most of their money.

Flint groaned, leaning back in his seat. "I can't believe this…"

Ella cracked her paw with a smirk. "Next time I see that little twerp, he's going to be sorry he ever met me."

The Mew beside her chuckled nervously. "N-Now, now, let's think positively. He only stole Wes' money. We can still buy food and stuff."

Flint sighed, before smiling. "Yeah, she's right. At least we know to avoid him next time." He looked at Wes. "Everything's cool, bro. No harm, no foul." His face lowered into a confused, worried expression. "Uh, Wes?"

His little brother was staring inside his bag with a look of horror, as if he just witnessed the most brutal act of murder he ever laid eyes on. His eyes were dilated in absolute terror and panic. The right one twitched rapidly. His jaw was stretched down, showing off his sharp teeth.

"I…no…this can't be…"

Flint jumped up from his seat and ran over to him. "Wes, what's wrong?!"

Wordlessly, he threw a knapsack at Flint. Curiously, he opened it up and peeked inside. Nothing but air and lint.

He looked up in question. "Wes, this is just an empty knapsack."

He shook his head slowly. "No…much, much worse. There was something in there." Flint shrieked as his brother grabbed him by the shirt and pressed his forehead against him. "Flint, that's the bag I was using to hold the Key of Earth!"

Gears turned in the Flareon's head, igniting his panic by ten. "The…The Key of Earth?!"

Ella and Gwyn jumped back in shock. "He stole the key from us?!" the Espeon yelled.

Wes let go of Flint and shook his head. "He couldn't have. There's no way I could have missed that. I remember tying the bag up when I dropped the key in. There is no way I could have missed him untying it."

Gwyn scratched her head. "Why go through the trouble of untying the bag, though? I mean, he took your entire money bag. It'd make more sense to steal the whole thing."

The Umbreon's eyes suddenly widened in thought. Thinking back to earlier, he remembered putting the key away. However, taking the time to consider it, he realized there was something off about the weight of it.

"Oh no…" He grabbed his cheeks in horror. "I put it in the money bag by mistake!"

His friends' faces matched his own. The key to an all-powerful relic was now in the hands of a greedy thief. If he were to find out what it was…there's no telling what could happen.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ch.19: A Thief Surviving in the Streets! Dreams and Riches in Sight!**_

The food market was crowded with Pokémon, buying small portions of groceries for future meals. It was all they could afford to put food on the table. Fortunately for a certain crafty Dewott, money wasn't an issue anymore.

A Bronzong manning the fruit stand had just finished attending to a customer, handing them a bag of various fruits. He waved them off, hoping they have a wonderful day, before turning to his next customer. "Hello, how may I…" His eyes immediately narrowed upon seeing the figure in front of him. "Oh…you."

Tony smirked. "Well, is that how you greet all your customers? Seems like a bad business decision."

"Sapienti…came back to steal more of my products?"

"'Steal' is such a strong word. Do I look like a dishonest kleptomaniac to you?" The Bronzong's glare told him he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Well, I see I'm not particularly wanted here. Oh well, I'll just carry on with my errands and I'll be out of your…metal, I guess."

"Sorry street rat, but you know the rules." He slammed a sign down on the counter, which stated in bold, red letters 'No Money, No Service'. "Now hit the road. You're holding up the line."

The Dewott glanced over his shoulder, see the other villagers waiting in line. They didn't look impatient, but the chatter of their conversation was obviously not welcomed. He chuckled, grinning casually. "Are you insinuating I don't have money? Such a bold claim, but…" He held up the sack of bits and shook it, ringing that, oh so delightful, jingling sound. "Can't deny me service now."

He glared. "…what do you want?"

"I'll take a crate of apples. Oh, and a bag of oranges. And a bundle of bananas."

The Bronzong used his psychic power to lift the items into view. He jotted down some numbers to give the total price. "Fifty-five bits."

He dug through the bag to collect the bits. He retrieved a gold and bronze bit, which he slid onto the counter. Strapping the bag to his waist, he grabbed the crate from the psychic hold and placed it on the wagon he brought along with him.

The wagon contained other items, such as a bag of vegetables and some meat. There was extra room for the two other items.

As he grabbed the bag and bananas, the Bronzong asked, "Where did you get that money?"

"I earned it, what do you think?" He set the items down and grabbed the handle of the wagon. "Some of us have jobs too." The Bronze Bell Pokémon glared suspiciously as the Dewott gave a mock salute and left. He groaned and attended to the next customer.

Tony kept an eye out in the crowd, making sure he didn't run into the treasure hunters. He could sense the magic aura off three of them earlier. He'd rather not get into a fight with them. Then again, it's not like he had anything to worry about. He escaped his previous victims before, he can surely elude these bunch.

He turned a corner and walked down a vacant section of the village. The locals of this streets must be busy or sleeping in. _Perfect, a little privacy._ He sat down, legs crossed, and opened up the crate of apples. He took one and rubbed it against his vest, admiring himself in the polished reflection.

He took a juicy bite out of the apple and ate quietly, adoring the sweet taste filling his cheeks. He was going to be eating well for at least a week. Two weeks, if he's lucky.

He went for a second bite when he heard shuffling nearby. He looked pass the wagon and saw the little kids from before, running up to him.

"Hi Mr. Tony!" they greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey squirts," he casually greeted back as he bit down a second bite.

"Whoa!" the Whismur awed. "That's a lot of food!"

"Did you steal those travelers' money?!" Teddiursa asked.

Tony smirked. "Of course I did. A master thief like me can steal anything. Those guys were easy to pilfer from." _Got to give the Umbreon credit. He made my job difficult._ He gestured to the food. "I'll be eating healthy for a while."

"You're so cool, Mr. Tony!" Panpour cheered.

He held his chin with a sagely, yet arrogant grin. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but…" His moment of boasting stopped when he heard their stomachs growling. He narrowed his eyes. "Have you three…been eating well?"

Teddiursa shook his head. "No…our parents don't have enough money to buy groceries. We've been trying to earn more money by doing more jobs."

"It's not enough…" Whismur admitted.

The thieving Dewott stared at them sympathetically. He then smiled generously and reached into the wagon. "Hold out your hands."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

They did as asked and suddenly found meat, vegetables, and fruits in their arms. They looked up at the older Pokémon with wide eyes as he offered a friendly grin. "My treat to you."

"W-W-We can't take this!" Panpour protested.

"This is your food!" Teddiursa shouted.

"Yes, my food to do as I please. Now I want to give it to you three. For your families. Can't have you runts starving on the streets." He shrugged. "Besides, I got plenty of money left. I can buy more groceries any time I want."

If they weren't holding all of this food in their arms, they would have tackled him into a hug. Instead, they pushed their heads against him affectionately. "Thank you, Mr. Tony!"

He ruffled their heads. "Eh, no thanks needed. Now run along and get that stuff to your folks."

"Okay!" Smiling and laughing, they ran off to their homes.

Tony chuckled to himself, delighted to have brought joy to their day. He wasn't a heartless thief by any means. He cared about those he was close to. If anyone in the village needed his help, he was on the case.

He took a few more bites out of his apple until he was left with nothing more than the core. He tossed it onto the ground lazily and reached for the money sack around his waist. He wanted to count the remaining bits to make sure he didn't overspend it. He still needed to purchase the medicine for a certain sick patient of his.

He pulled the bag open and scooped up a handful of bits. There was still a decent profit to use. He pretty much stocked on food for the next week. After he sets the money for the medicine aside, he can use the rest to buy new bedsheets and blankets. The ones at his hut were withering with holes.

He dumped them back into the bag and was about to seal it shut when he took notice of an orange glow inside. At first, he assumed it was a copper bit reflecting from the light of the sun, except he was in a decently shaded area. Added to the fact they don't reflect that much light in the first place.

Curious, he reached in and picked the item out, twirling it between his fingers. An orange glowing key. The impressive shine and smooth surface gave it the appearance of glass. He ran his finger along the middle, captivated by the delicate craftsmanship.

"What is this?" Well, it was a key, obviously. The real question is its intended purpose. You don't keep a key in your possession unless it's meant to lock and unlock something. Though, it didn't look like a typical house key. And it was way too fancy to be a plain ol' key for a chest.

Then again, it could just be an old artifact. He did pilfer it off of a treasure hunter, so it could be something made from an ancient civilization. And since he can't identify the origin of this key, it was useless to someone like him.

…or is it?

As he examined the key, his lips curled up, a single thought echoing in his mind. _I wonder how much I can sell this for._

* * *

An uncomfortable, awkward silence permeated the motel room of the Ravenfield gang. After getting over the initial shock, they got their room keys and dashed straight to the privacy of their temporary quarters.

The room had two beds, which they intended to share. The blankets and sheets were old, but clean, nonetheless. Between the beds was a nightstand with a candle lamp. They had one bathroom near the front door, a desk set off to the far end of the room, and a miniature fridge to store any food they needed cold.

Gwyn was sprawled out over the bed while Ella sat at the foot of it. Wes sat at the desk chair with his forelegs hanging over the back. Flint…well, safe to say he needed to relax.

The Flareon, his mind wound up at their current dilemma, paced back and forth in a panicked state, muttering incoherent nonsense to himself. His brother could tell he was listening off over-the-top consequences that could be brought on by this tragic turn of events. It was a…he wanted to say coping mechanism, but that wasn't the right way to describe it. This was doing more harm than good to his state of mind.

Wes cleared his throat and raised his paw sheepishly. "Now Flint, before you go off the deep end, I…"

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he shouted to the ceiling, fortunate that no one else apart from the manager could hear him. He collapsed to the ground in a fetal position, his nerves twisting into an unbearable knot. His eye twitched while his teeth chattered. "Promised…hold on to key…now lost it…"

The gang looked away, finding it hard to watch the Flareon acting so fretful. Gwyn pushed herself up and whispered to Ella, "Not to sound rude, but…is this normal?"

"Err…only when he overthinks it. Can't blame him, though."

"Should, uh…we do something?"

Ella jumped off the bed and laid down next to the Flareon. She gently placed her paw on his head and rubbed him soothingly, whispering, "There, there…calm down. Take a deep breath…"

Wes hung his head guiltily, feeling greatly responsible for the loss of the Key of Earth. Tooting his own horn saying he was theft proof and look where it got him. So this is what people mean when they say karma is a pain. It did not feel good, no it didn't.

He promised Randolph he would keep the key safe by any and all means necessary. This could have all been avoided if he didn't blindly throw it back into the one item that got stolen from them. He should have noticed.

He looked up as Ella was finally getting his brother to calm down. He jumped off the chair and walked up to him. "Hey bro…you, uh, feeling alright?"

He sat up and pinched between his eyes. "…s-sort of…sorry I broke down like that…" He slapped his cheeks to invigorate himself. "I must look like an idiot…"

"It's no trouble." He sighed. "After all, I'm the one that loss the key."

Flint shook his head. "It was an accident. They always happen, even to you."

"Well, this accident has now put the world's life in peril."

"Kind of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Gwyn chirped in, rolling over onto her stomach and propping her head up in her folded arms. "It's only one key. There's still nine more to retrieve. As long as all ten are kept separated, we're golden."

"See?" Flint asked with a smile. "No end of the world yet."

He sighed. "Even so, we can't let it out of our sight. The moment Tony finds out what that key is for, he's going to be stealing more than money off strangers. Or worse, he could end up trading it."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Ella replied with a smirk. "It may be a sacred relic, but it's still a key. Who in the right mind would trade anything for a key, especially in this village?"

Wes scratched his head. "Good point. It doesn't have much value in appearance."

"Tony obviously lives here. I say, we rest for the day and hunt him down in the morning," she suggested as she punched that pads of her paws.

"Aww, too bad," Gwyn muttered. "I kind of liked him…up until he robbed us, but still. He seems like a nice guy."

Flint glared. "'Nice guys' don't rob folks in broad daylight."

She flipped onto her back, staring at him upside-down. "Wasn't it you who told me not to judge a book by its cover?"

"This is different. We actually know the book we're reading. It's the tale of a lone thief who robs innocent travelers of their money so they can live in their own form of paradise. Tony is no exception."

"Well, have you ever heard of a plot twist? I read plenty of my mother's old novels to know there's more to a character than meets the eye. Maybe, just maybe, Tony isn't a bad guy," she insisted.

Flint sighed. "Gwyn, I know I said be more trusting towards the public, but it's kind of obvious he didn't care about committing a crime."

Ella crossed her forelegs, then looked at Wes. "Well, what do you think, Wester? You ARE the one he robbed." Flint and Gwyn faced him as well.

He shrugged innocently. "Well…you two have good points. But that doesn't change the fact we still need the key. We're just gonna have to confront him personally and settle this there."

The Espeon pressed her back against the wall coolly. "Well, our only advantage is that he'll remain stationary in this village. He doesn't seem to have plans on moving out yet."

"So we can still catch him in the morning," Flint finished.

"Right!" Gwyn cheered. "Then we can get this whole thing cleared up and have a good laugh about it!"

Ella patted her head. "Stay positive, silly cat."

Wes crossed his forelegs, tipping his hat down over his eyes. "Still, I'm curious about something else." He looked up with narrowed eyes. "It's about those thugs we bumped into."

"Wes, I think we have other things to worry about than them. The key is our main concern," his brother reminded.

"I know, but…well, Gwyn might be on to something. I don't know if he's some petty thief or some heroic bandit, but he clearly doesn't enjoy their company." He glared. "They're obviously not with each other, so they're likely adversaries."

"What are you getting out of this?"

"I'm only saying, I don't want the key falling in their hands. I'm not sure what Tony will do if he figures out the purpose of the key, but I'm not too keen on learning the motives of those brutes. If they're cruel enough to mug a village of its hard earned goods, getting their hands on a reality warping idol isn't an image I want to picture in my head."

Gwyn sat up, growling angrily. "I'll stop at nothing until I get that key back!"

"Our only solace is that everyone here is in the dark," Wes reminded. "The Desert Beast Pirates caused us enough trouble. We can't have more competition in our way."

Flint looked down for a moment, then nodded. "Good point. We find Tony and make sure that key doesn't end up in their pockets."

Ella chuckled, leaning back in the bed. "Relax, they're just chumps living off stolen goods. They can't do any harm to us."

The Flareon sighed. "After having a gun pointed at my face, I rather not risk the odds."

Wes snickered and patted his brother's back. "I can kick their butts for you if you want."

"You can do that IF we're in danger," he replied with a smirk.

"Yay!"

Gwyn stretched before jumping off the bed. "Well, I'm gonna take my turn in the bathroom and get cleaned up." She sauntered over to the bathroom and headed in. She poked her head out, saying, "I know he robbed us, but maybe he's a nice guy and doesn't want to show it." With that, she sank back in, closing the door. The sound of water running could be heard.

Flint rubbed his forehead. "I turned her from distrusting to too trusting…"

"Not bad for someone who lived in solitude for ten years," Ella joked lightly. "Still, how are we going to get the key back from Tony? The moment we ask for it, he'll get suspicious."

"Could say it's a house key," Wes suggested.

"I have never seen a glass looking house key in my entire life," she argued in a deadpan tone.

Flint groaned, throwing himself onto his bed. "This is ludicrous…I knew something bad was going to happen coming here…"

"You don't have to keep reminding us," Wes stated, then muttered under his breath, "The last fifty times were enough."

"I'm sorry, but the Fire Zone has always been full of petty criminals like that deceitful Dewott. I can't stand people like that. They're…They're…"

"Like me?" the Umbreon finished, raising a brow.

The Flareon stopped cold. "…Wes, you know I trust you…"

"I know, but what makes me different? I steal on impulse, too. Only difference is I'm a kleptomaniac while others here do it out of survival."

"Are you saying you're not angry?"

"Oh, I'm ticked off, believe me. I'm only saying you shouldn't be getting so worked up over this." He closed his eyes. "We'll just confront Tony to try and negotiate with him. If that doesn't work out…" He flashed a toothy smirk with a fierce fire burning in his eyes. "All bets are off!"

"You're awfully calm about this…sort of," he muttered.

"I had to learn from experience. I've handled all the thieves that stole from me before. This time won't be different."

Ella smirked. "Just like when you said you _wouldn't_ get robbed?"

"Quiet you!" he shouted, pointing intensely at her.

She laughed. "Chill, mate. I get it. Shouldn't be too hard to find him."

The bathroom door opened. "We could ask the locals about him." They turned and saw Gwyn walking out, hair drenched and frizzy. She was wearing her pajamas, which was a blue cotton long sleeve shirt and matching pants. She dried her head off with her towel. "They ought to know where he is during the day."

"He seems to be well known around here…" Flint rubbed his chin, then raised a brow as a thought came to mind. "He said there's a local doctor here. He's bound to know him, or at least his place of residence."

"You really think a doctor is going to give confidential information like that?" Ella asked.

He shrugged. "It's a small village. Not like it'll mean much."

"Best place to start," Gwyn added.

Wes nodded. "Alright, guess that's our plan for the morning. Let's get rested and ready for the morning."

* * *

"Oh come on, man! It has to be worth something!"

Tony has been standing in the trading hut for nearly a half hour, trying to convince the shop keeper, an Octillery wearing a bowtie, to take the stupid key he has been trying to pawn off.

He tried every way to make it seem like it was worth the bargain. The key to a locked chest full of untold riches, a magical item that can grant the user three wishes, something to hold up the short end of a table; anything to make a quick bit. However, no matter what angle he went at, the pawn shop owner wouldn't buy it. His keen eye for detail told him that it was nothing more than a glass key.

"For the last time Sapienti, it's useless. Unless you have the lock for it, it has no business collecting dust in my hut."

He slammed the key down and stared him down in the eye. "I can sense magic energy around this stupid thing! It has to be worth something for that!"

The octopus wouldn't buy it, rolling his eyes in response. "Right, sure, magic energy." He snorted. "Please, I wasn't born yesterday."

"But-"

"We both know you're the only one out of the two of us who can sense that freaky energy. I can tell a scam when I see it."

He grabbed at his whiskers and yanked on them to keep his frustration in check. He released them and took a few breaths before saying, "I'm…not scamming you. This key, right here, has earth magic seeping off it. I make legit deals to my clients."

"Really?" the octopus challenged with a raised brow. "Just like that time you gave me that 'time stopping' amulet when it was just a tiny sundial on a string? Or that combat knife you said allowed the user to pass through walls? Not only was it a fake, you also gave me a useless dull knife."

He shrugged with an exasperated frown. "So I gave you fake stuff. Big deal."

He staggered back when the Octillery shoved him roughly. "You're always trying to pull a fast one on me, Sapienti. I run a successful shop here and I don't want it tainted with your presence."

The Dewott smirked. "Successful? Are you going senile already? You couldn't sell water to a dying Magikarp."

The octopus glared, then pointed out the door. "Leave, now."

He raised his hands innocently, eyes closed. "Fine, fine. Your loss." He walked out the door before poking his head back in. He dangled the key mockingly. "But the moment I sell this for big money, you'll be swimming in a sea of regrets. Have fun with your dust." He slipped out, laughing.

The Octillery groaned. "What is wrong with that kid?"

Tony pocketed the key and grabbed hold of the wagon. One last stop before he went home. He maneuvered his way through the few Pokemon on the streets, as the rest were beginning to turn in. The sun was nearly under the horizon by now.

"Yeesh, how long was I in there?" He picked up the pace, bolting straight for the pharmacy building. "Hopefully she can hold out for a little longer."

He took a few shortcuts around the village before ending up at the building. He made his way inside, wagon in tow. He kicked it into the corner of the room before walking over to the front counter.

The room was designed to be a waiting room, with the front counter having a storage room in the back. Tony glanced to the side briefly, spying the stairs leading up. He's been here enough times to know they led to the examination room, where the doctor gave tests or, in a worst case scenario, surgery. And, if memory serves, there was also a bedroom for the good doctor, as this building acted not only as his place of work, but his home.

He rang the bell impatiently. "Yo, Pops! Get out here, will ya? I'm here to pick up my mom's medicine!"

"Just a minute, Tony," a male voice called from the back of the storage room. "I'm just finishing up with inventory."

The Dewott turned around and leaned against the counter, elbows supporting him up right. In boredom, he reached into his pocket and pulled the key out, examining it once more.

 _Piece of junk is useless to sell…why would they have something like this?_ He bounced it in his hand. _They could have a locked box. Where there's a locked box, there's bound to be something valuable._ He shook his head. _Well, at this point, they'll be on their guard. Best if I just wait and hope some poor sucker takes this._

He bent his head back as the doctor emerged from the back. He was a Hypno, probably in his mid-forties. He wore a long sleeved, white buttoned shirt with a deep purple vest with white vertical lines running down the body. In the pocket on the left side of his vest was a pocket watch, with only the silver chain hanging out. He wore gray pants and black dress shoes.

He had his face buried in a clipboard as he checked off the list of items he surveyed. "Good evening, Tony. How was your day?"

"Eh, nothing much, other than stealing some bits off some travelers." He dangled the key in front of his clipboard. While he couldn't see the key, he could very well tell what he was doing. "And I pilfered some weird looking key off them, too."

"Do tell," he muttered as he flipped through pages.

"I've been trying to get rid of this damn thing all day. But no one seems interested in taking it." He pulled it away from his face and stared at it. "I mean, sure, it isn't much, but you'd think someone would appreciate the design and buy it for, I don't know, five bits, maybe." He pocketed it.

Just as he did, the Hypno lowered his clipboard. "Perhaps this is karma saying 'Stop antagonizing travelers'."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're a real funny guy, Morgan," he sarcastically stated.

The Hypno sighed. "Tony, this habit of yours needs to end soon. I keep offering you work here for a reason. It's less of a hassle than constantly avoiding travelers."

He shrugged. "I do a lot of odd jobs, but they don't give that satisfying flow of bits I want." He turned himself around and slammed his hands on the counter. "I can't take care of myself and my family on ten bits a week."

Morgan leaned forward, resting his chin in his cupped hands. "Pray tell, how is stealing considered the honest route?"

"I didn't say that. I'm smart enough to see there's the safer path and the progressive path." He crossed his arms. "If I have to bleed every traveler of their money dry to survive in this world, then I'm taking the risk."

"Dear boy, there are certainly better ways to go about this than living the life of a con artist or petty thief. Take it from me. I've seen the harshness of this world in my day. I took a path similar to yours before changing my ways to the hard, honest road. And look at me now. Sure, it's not much, but helping the people of this village is something money can't overshadow."

"I'm not you, Pops. You're one of the wealthier residents here." He walked over to his wagon and snatched a banana. "You don't know how hard it is to make sure food is on the table every single day." He peeled the banana and took a bite. He swallowed, adding, "There have been times where I had to starve for a day, maybe two, just so my family stays on their feet. I sacrifice my food for them."

The Hypno sighed, scratching his chin. "Yes, yes, I'm well aware." He glared. "But how long do you intend to keep this game up? Sooner or later, you'll need to rethink your position in life. Living off stolen goods won't get you very far."

The Dewott turned away with a sneer. "Don't worry, it won't come to that. As soon as I make enough money, I'm leaving this place for a much more suitable home." He ate the rest of his banana and tossed the peel into the trash. "After that, I'll find a job to support my mother and sister."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "You're a stubborn dreamer…" He reached under the counter and pulled out a paper bag. "Here's your mother's medicine. Make sure she takes two every eight hours."

Tony nodded. "Is the-"

"Yes, I have your sister's vitamins in here, too. Remember, two every morning."

He walked up to the counter and paid for the medicine. "You've been a big help to my family, Pops."

Morgan shrugged. "I'm a doctor, it's my job." Tony walked away from the counter and placed the bag in the wagon before grabbing the handle. "Before you go…" He flexed his fingers, trying to find the words. "I…uh…" He shook his head. "Just…take to consideration what I said."

The Dewott's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, but I don't see any other way."

"There's always another way." He chuckled. "I was a lot like you when I was around your age."

He raised a brow. "You were a thief?"

He waved his hand. "No, no, nothing like that. I mean I was stuck in my own way. I only saw the world in black and white. I never considered the gray area that went blind to me for all these years." He folded his arms and supported himself on the counter. "Sometimes…life takes you by surprise."

Tony blinked. "You're a weird guy, Pops."

He chuckled. "Maybe I am." He narrowed his eyes on the thief. "Still, instead of seeing the extreme option, consider one that fits your needs. Something beneficial that _doesn't_ give you a negative stance to the public. I've lived on this planet far longer than you have. Don't repeat the mistakes I've made along the way."

The Dewott narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. The Hypno was a strange, odd man. When he turned up in these parts, it came as a surprised he was a trained medic and surgeon. The villagers needed someone like him to help with their wounded and sick.

Still, he always came off as suspicious to the thief. Not the kind of suspicious where he needs to constantly look over his shoulder to make sure he isn't planning to drive a blade into his spine. He could see the kindness in his eyes whenever he spoke with a patient or friend. No, by suspicious, he means he's mysterious.

Everyone has their own background and history. Whatever he did in his time must have been bad. He stated on occasion that, in his youth, becoming a doctor was the last thing on his mind, whatever that meant.

His kindness and words seemed to always run around the thief, as he didn't want those thoughts to enter his heart. Though, every so often, they would crack through his shell and barely graze him.

Being a thief was all he knew. Even at a young age, it was like second nature to him. Constantly stealing and pickpocketing off strangers for the thrills. Now, it was the instinctive drive to survive. It wasn't something he could forget. No one has tried to stop him, to see a different viewpoint. Maybe that's why he liked hanging out with the yellow humanoid. Who knows?

He looked at the ground, contemplating his thoughts. Thievery was the only way he can get by for now. There wasn't another way. Becoming a treasure hunter would certainly help, but that meant competition with other hunters, having to actually find a damn treasure, and hoping it wasn't already raided out. A journey without a destination was not what he had in mind. People say it's all about the journey, not the destination. In his eyes, if there's no goal that'll better his life, there's no point.

He took a deep breath and sighed. Morgan was usually right. Must come with age. But, at the moment, there was no alternative that will help him.

He turned to the Hypno and said, "I'll…think about it. But no promises. I still don't believe there's an alternative. If I'm not there for my family, then there's not much I can do." With that, he stepped out of the pharmacy.

Morgan sighed. "Believe me, kid…I know the feeling…"

* * *

The sun was dipping further down into the horizon, the sky mixed with the lightest of orange across the horizon. Lanterns hanging from some huts were lit, allowing residence who were still meandering in the darkness to find their way.

Tony made his way down an empty street before coming across a hut, his home. Just like the other huts, it was wooden with a cloth roof pitched up. Though, to give it some flair, Tony's sister added a handmade welcome mat that read, obviously, 'Welcome' in bold, black letters. The front door possessed a name plate made from a sheet of scrap metal, the family name etched into it.

He knocked three times before saying, "Cheri, open up."

He heard scampering from the inside and a thump against the door. He could guess it was his goofball of a sister placing her ear against the door, as she would normally do. "Name!"

He smirked, placing a hand on his hip. "Sis, really? Now?"

"I said name!"

He shrugged. "Tony Sapienti."

"What's the password?"

He chuckled. "The password is, if you don't open up, you're not getting dinner."

It didn't take much persuasion after that for his little sister to comply. He could practically hear her stomach growl violently at the thought of no food.

With that, a clicking sound could be heard and the door flung open. Tony spread his arms out as an eight-year-old Pikachu jumped into the inviting hug and snuggled against him. She wore a ragged cerulean blue dress. There were patches of green that were sewed in to keep it in the best of conditions for as long as possible. In this house, you needed to learn to improvise.

Cheri finished her snuggle attack against her brother and smiled brightly. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, busy as usual." Holding her in his right arm like a piece of luggage, which made her giggle, he dragged the wagon inside and kicked the door shut behind him. "Did you clean the house like your big brother asked?"

She nodded. "Uh huh! Shelves were dusted, floors are squeaky clean, and ash has been dumped out."

"Atta girl!" he praised, ruffling her head.

They were cut off by a loud cough. They turned towards a Raichu who was laying on the floor. She wore a white nightgown, having no need to where casual clothing since she was restricted to her 'bed'.

She laid on a number of blankets to make the hardwood floor comfy and a few pillows for her head. She was wrapped in a blanket. One thing that stood out was her cheeks were red from a flush of heat to her face.

Despite her weakened state, she worked up the strength to direct a kind smile to her son. "Tony…you're back. How was your day?"

"It was fine, Mom. But more importantly, how are you doing?" he asked with a level of concern in his tone.

"Not bad, but not great. Just weary from all these headaches…"

He immediately reached into the wagon and pulled out her medicine. He handed it to Cheri. "Get a glass of water for her and have her take two of those." She nodded and ran over to their kitchen.

Aside from the exterior walls, there were no other walls to divide the house up. It was like one big, circular room. Everything was easy to access, from the kitchen to what they claimed as the family bedroom, which had two more 'beds' similar to his mother's. They had little possessions, ranging from family photos to kitchen equipment. It wasn't much, but they got by fine.

He walked over to the kitchen unit and started unloading the groceries into the fridge. He frowned as the power seemed to flicker, meaning it was running low again. "Dang it…" He set the stuff down and reached behind the fridge.

Cheri finished filling a glass of water from the sink and ran over to her mother. She sat down and held out the two pills. "Open." The Raichu chuckled before doing so. She dropped them in, then lightly tipped the water into her mouth. The ill mother swallowed the pills and gagged in disgust.

"Oy vey…Morgan, are you trying to make my life miserable?" she lightly joked. "Call me a stickler, but these aren't very…'a-pill-ing'." She laughed quietly.

Cheri groaned. "The puns…they hurt…" she whined softly.

She stifled the last of her laughs. "Sorry sweetie."

Tony shook his head with a light chuckle. He grabbed two wires and focused his magic on them. For a split second, his fur color turned much lighter, glowing with a static appearance. A surge of electricity coursed down his arms, traveling into the wires. He let the electricity flow for a few moments before attaching the wires back together.

He stood up and opened the fridge. This time, it lit up with light. He reached his hand in to feel for cold air. He smiled in satisfaction before placing food inside. Once most of it was away, he shut the door and brought the leftover food to the counter.

He pulled out a cutting board and knife, saying, "Who's up for homemade stew?"

Cheri raised her hand and waved it frantically. "Oh, me, me, me! Can it be Bluk berry stew?!"

He shook his head, smirking. "Last time I added Bluk berries, your teeth were stained for the whole day."

She pouted. "I can brush my teeth AFTER, you know."

He chuckled. "Well, sorry sis, but I don't have Bluk berries. It's Oran berries and vegetables."

"Aww, Oran berries again?"

"I thought you love Oran berries."

"I do, but that's all we've been eating!" she complained.

He sighed, rubbing his head. "Cheri, you know I add those to help with Mom's fever." He smiled, an idea brimming in his mind. "How about this? You eat the stew and I'll give you a little something I snagged this morning."

Her eyes sparkled in wonder. "Really?! What?!"

He winked. "One whole chocolate bar."

She squealed and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "YAY!" She jumped up and down. "Quit standing around and make dinner!"

He smirked. "I thought you didn't want Oran berry stew."

"What~?" She scoffed with a wave of her hand. "I LOVE Oran berries!"

"Heh, right," he scoffed back, playfully ruffling her head.

"Hey!" she laughed. "Quit it!"

Their mother chuckled. "Oh, you two are 'berry' sweet to each other."

Her children glared lightly. "Mom…"

She snickered. "'Pecha' didn't expect that one." She patted her stomach. "Though, seriously, can you please get started on dinner, Tony? I'm, hehe…'Starf-ing'." They glared deeper. "Alright, alright, that was the last one, I promise." She chuckled before closing her eyes a bit to get a little rest.

Cheri rested her forehead against the counter. "Arceus, that's annoying…"

Tony chuckled, patting her head. "Eh, you know Mom. She cracks out bad puns to ease herself. As long as her spirits are high, I can put up with it." He shoved her away. "Now go play with your toys or something. Dinner will be done in a half hour." She nodded and ran over to her 'bed'.

The Dewott pulled a large pot out and set it over their wood burning stove. He poured broth into the pot. He opened the stove hatch and flicked an electrical spark into it. The wood heated up before brightening in a magnificent blaze. He shut the hatch and placed carrots, potatoes, and Oran berries on the cutting board. He twirled the knife in his hand, then chopped away at the food.

He pushed them into the broth, then began stirring with a wooden spoon, letting the chunks spread out around the stew. He tapped the spoon against the rim before setting it down. He'll let it cook before coming back to it.

Cheri grabbed a puzzle from a chest and dumped the pieces out. It was an activity she had grown used to doing in her spare time. It was calm and relaxing for her. She immediately searched for and grabbed the four corner pieces and spaced them out from each other in a rectangular shape. A few pieces she instantly recognized were placed with the appropriate corner piece.

Tony dusted his hand off and sat down next to his mother. He placed his hand on her forehead and frowned. She still felt pretty warm. Hopefully the medicine will kick in soon.

He sighed, then smiled jokingly. "You know, I'm pretty sure it's the mother's job to watch over her children when their sick, not the other way around."

She was still barely awake, evident from her chuckle and response. "Well…guess we know you'll make a great father one day, if you ever decide to get married…"

He shook his head. "And worry about you? I rather stay here and look after you and Cheri."

She smiled. "You're a good man, Tony…much like your father…"

This led the Dewott to sneer a bit. "Please don't compare me to him…"

Her smile flipped upside down. She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Sweetie, I know your feelings towards him are a little…harsh, but he's a good man."

"No parent should just leave their family without question or reason and expect me to just…deal with it." He sighed. "We've been having trouble staying on our feet ever since he left. I have no reason to respect him…"

His mother sighed, almost regretting that she brought up her husband. True, he left without informing her why. It has been hard for her to find proper work to keep their original home. That's why they had to move here. It was the only place they could stay where they could afford their home. Tony made good use of his magic by providing for their power. They mostly worried about food to eat.

Then things took a turn for the worse when she started feeling sick last year. Sometimes it passed, then it would come back weeks later. It has been hard for her to get work done these days. Tony, being the oldest of the family, stepped up to fill in the role as homemaker and worker. Cheri, emulating her brother's actions, stepped in to help, too.

While they did a good job, the Raichu couldn't help but worry about the deeds her son has committed to even get money. He would occasionally handle deliveries, but, roughly five months ago, she learned of his alternative method of money making, one she greatly disapproved of.

She called him out on it, but he was stubborn. No matter how many times she scolded him, he would go right back to stealing the next day. It was a dishonest action that he did to help support them. There were times he couldn't afford medicine and had to resort to stealing more money or the medicine itself. Morgan let him off easy the first two times, but, after the third time, he kept a tab on the medicine he took, which the Dewott would have to pay off every so often.

She pushed herself up with some strain, then looked at him at eye level. "Tony, I'm upset with him too, but…he was always a mysterious man, even when we first met. He had his reasons for leaving, I'm sure…"

"Doesn't excuse him for leaving us to provide for ourselves…" He held up the money bag. "I'm going to get us out of here and make it back onto the high road."

"Tony…"

"I'm serious, Mom." He jumped to his feet. "Think about it. Us, living in a nice, spacious home with our own bedrooms. Buying a variety of new food to explore and taste." He kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "That's what I want for this family. I want us to live better than this. This environment is not healthy for you."

She rubbed his arm with a motherly expression. "You're a determined man, but you're still so young. I don't want you to live your whole life as a criminal just for me and Cheri."

"I'm not going to. I just need more time to make up some money. We can leave and afford a new house, better than this hovel."

"But how far are you willing to take this?"

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the floor. "Any extreme necessary."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Sweetie, I have long gotten used to your thievery antics and, to a degree, they are admirable acts…but any extreme? What do you mean by that? Are you willing to mug somebody? Harm them? Even kill?"

He clenched his teeth uncomfortably. "I would never do that…"

"Then what is your limit?"

He pinched between his eyes and groaned. "I just…I just want you two to be happy. I'm not going to stop robbing people until I've made enough money to get us proper care. No more ragged clothing or roofs, no more replacing floorboards and walls, no more coughing on ash…" He trailed off and rubbed his head.

His mother only sighed and laid her head back down. "I trust your judgement…but please don't do anything you'll regret. It'd break my heart if you did something cruel and…evil."

He held her hand with a tender smile. "You have my word. I'll care for you and Cheri for the rest of my life if I have to. I won't traverse that unforgiving road to make it happen."

"I know you won't…" She yawned tiredly. "Boy, I'm raring for bed."

He chuckled. "Not yet. You can go to sleep after you had your dinner. You need to keep your strength up."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

Some time passed after their conversation before the stew was finally cooked to perfection. Satisfied with the taste, he poured the contents into three individual bowls, then added spoons to them. He carried them over, one balanced on his head, and passed out the meals.

"Get them while they're warm."

Cheri ran up and grabbed her dish. "Mmm, yummy." She glared playfully at her brother. "You promised a candy bar, mister."

He snickered. "Did I?" She pouted with an upset grumble. "Kidding, kidding." He reached into his pocket and handed it to her. "Don't eat it all in one go."

She swiped it with a cheeky smirk. "Heck no!" She ran over to her bed and set her dish down. She tore the wrapper off with her teeth and took a large, loud bite of the chocolatey confection.

Tony rolled his eyes before setting his mother's dish down in her lap. She pushed herself up and grabbed the spoon. "Looks delicious as usual," she complimented as she scooped out a spoonful.

"Careful, it's hot," he warned as he blew on his and took a bite.

She blew on it herself and took a bite. She hummed in content as the delicious stew bombarded her taste buds with flavor. "I feel myself getting better already."

Tony smirked. "My cooking isn't _that_ good."

"I beg to differ!" Cheri interjected, taking a spoonful of the stew. She smacked her lips together and smiled widely. "Yum! Although, next time, maybe you could…"

Her older brother shook his head, chuckling. "If I find some at the market tomorrow, I'll buy Bluk berries for dinner."

She let out a tiny 'squee'. "Yay…"

He smiled at his family and raised his spoon. "To the Sapienti family, for another fine tomorrow!"

His mother and sister smiled back and raised their spoons. "Here, here!" They clinked them together and laughed.

* * *

Right on the edge of the village was a large hut, five times bigger than any hut around. Inside was a gang of dangerous criminals, known to us as the Anguis Organization.

They were dining on goods from the markets, which were 'generously' given to them as payment for their…'protective' services. Out of everyone that ate in this village, they ate like kings, filling the villagers with envy. Not much they could do, though. Anyone who opposes the Anguis Organization would not live to see tomorrow.

As they ate their food, two in particular were in the back, facing a mirror with a golden rim. The two thugs that tried to mug Team Ravenfield. They both seemed extremely nervous about something. And they should be. They were prepping to contact their boss.

"He's not going to be happy when he hears we've failed…" Pinsir warned his partner.

Dusclops clenched his shaky fists. "We don't have much choice. Just be glad he isn't here in person. _That_ is when we should panic." He unclenched his hand and gently pressed his fingers against the mirror. "Contact Count Aeternus."

He took his hand off, leading to a ripple across the mirror. Smoke swirled from within before presenting the image of a grinning figure, squatting in a chair like a goblin stalking its unknowing prey.

His hands were folded together as he chuckled sinisterly. "Ah, my loyal subjects…"

They bowed to him. "Count Aeternus, sir!"

"Rise." They straightened themselves up. "What is the purpose of your call? I take it that you've finally got that Dewott to listen."

"Err…not quite, sir," Pinsir revealed cautiously. "We've been trying to plead with him for over a week, but nothing we do seems to persuade him."

Aeternus' grin dipped down a bit at the news. "Is that so?"

Dusclops felt beads of sweat dripping down his face. "B-But we will get him to see our way soon enough! We only require more time!"

"Time…" This came to him as a joke, as he found himself throwing his head back in a fit of laughter. "You want MORE time?! HAHAHAHA!"

The thugs were heavily confused, the only action they could take was laugh along with him, only with panic and nervousness filling it. "Y-Yeah…m-m-more time-"

They jumped as he slammed his fist against his desk. "I gave you dimwits enough time as it is!" he scolded fiercely. "You can't handle one measly Dewott, can you?!"

"Sir, with all due respect, he's simply too cunning," the Stag Beetle Pokémon pleaded. "He blocks out our requests without a care! Threats on his life, his family! Nothing!"

The count paused for a moment and folded his arms in thought. "All you've been doing is threatening him? And he doesn't listen, eh?"

They gulped. "Y-Yes sir…"

The figure rubbed his chin at this revelation. "He's a stubborn one, that's for sure. But his power would be perfect for my empire…" He flashed a cruel grin. _Well, guess we're gonna have to take things in a new angle._

"Alright boys, I'll give you one last chance. I expect results this time, too." His grin grew. "No fear, no hesitation, and no second guessing."

The thugs looked at each other, puzzled. "We, uh…don't follow, sir."

"Invite him here tomorrow for a friendly chat…with me."

They gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"If I am going to get this Dewott to see things my way, then I need to show him what happens when you make an enemy out of the Anguis Organization." He snickered. "If he doesn't, then…"

"Y-Y-You'll…k-kill us?" Dusclops stuttered worriedly.

He waved it off. "Far from that. No, if he doesn't listen after speaking with me…" He raised his finger and pointed it like a gun, aiming to the side. "…he'll be the one hitting the floor." A yellow beam fired from his finger. A scream could be heard off screen, making the thugs flinch. He blew on the smoking digit. "Get the picture?"

"But…you said you wanted this guy on our side…"

"I'll take my time to persuade any magic user to see things my way. If they still refuse, they aren't worth my time. Killing them doesn't concern me. I've already got a sizable number of them by my side." Yellow energy floated in his hand, taking unusual shapes in a solid form. "We gave him a chance…now it's his turn to decide his fate."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ch.20: The Chance for Survival with a Weighty Price! Your Debt will be Collected!**_

It was early in the morning, with the sun rising from above the distant horizon. As the residents of the village made their way out to get that first breath of morning air, others were starting their day off with a healthy breakfast.

And, one home in particular, a magnificent breakfast.

Tony was making a delicious batch of pancakes with the items he bought yesterday. He sliced up some berries and placed them into the mix to give them a nice kick of flavor. Using the Grepa berries he acquired, he was making a side of juice for the family.

The tantalizing smell of the pancakes made his younger sister drool a river in anticipation. "Pancakes~…" she sighed blissfully. It has been quite a while since she had a delicious pancake. She could still remember the fluffy texture and spectacularly sweet taste of the last batch she last dined on.

Her mother chuckled. "Cheri, you might want to close your mouth."

She was brought back down to reality and realized she was drooling. With an embarrassed blush and sheepish grin crossing her face, she wiped away the saliva. "Hehe…sorry."

Tony rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't worry, shrimp. Pancakes will be ready soon. In the meantime…" He grabbed two bottles, his mother's medicine and his sister's vitamins, and tossed them over to the Pikachu, who juggled them in her hands before finally catching them. "Take those."

She saluted. "Aye-Aye, Captain!" She unscrewed the bottle and dumped two vitamins out, which were the chewy kind she preferred over the pills, and threw them into her mouth. She ran over to the sink and got a glass of water for her mother before coming back and pulling out her medicine. "Here you are."

She took the pills and swallowed them with her water. She gagged a bit before laying her head back down. "Ugh…nasty…"

Tony smirked. "Well, don't you worry, Mother. After you get a taste of the scrumptious pancakes, that horrid medicine taste will be an afterthought."

"My expectations are towering as we speak," she replied with a chuckle, resting her hands on her stomach.

The Dewott flipped the pancakes from the stovetop and deftly caught them on three separate plates. Each plate had five stacks of pancakes for maximum consumption and satisfaction. He placed a fork and knife on each plate and carried them over.

"Here you go." He handed them off and set his own plate down. Before they could dig in, he held his finger up. "Ah, ah, ah…not before you add a little…syrup!" he exclaimed, presenting the jug of thick, viscous liquid of maple taste.

Cheri's eyes sparkled in delight. "No way! You got syrup too?!" She didn't wait for him to answer as she snatched the jug and went to town on her pancakes with it.

He smirked. "You, uh, want some pancakes with your syrup?" he asked, as all he could see was a tower of syrup.

She stuck her tongue out. "Haha…"

"Yeah, yeah, save some for Mom and I," he said as he swiped the bottle out of her hands. "This brand isn't cheap, you know." He poured some syrup on his mother's stack before repeating the process with his own.

The sick Raichu pushed herself up and cut through her pancakes. She stabbed the desired bite and ate it. A rush of sweetness and heaven surged through her taste buds. "Oh my! Simply marvelous!"

Cheri took a bite as well and shivered from head to toe with a tingling feeling of sheer delight. "These. Are. Amazing!" she exclaimed, helping herself to a second bite.

The thief smiled proudly. "Anything for my two girls." He cut off a bit of his stack and ate it, letting the flavor melt inside his mouth.

His mother was about halfway through her pancakes when she asked, "So dearie, what do you have planned for today?"

He set his fork down and wiped his face with a napkin. "I have a few errands to run today. Shipment of medicine for Pops. I should be back in time to whip up some lunch."

Cheri leaned forward with hopeful eyes. "Annnd~?"

He rolled his eyes at her and ruffled her hair. "Annnd, I _might_ come across some Bluk berries later and buy them. I have the money for it."

She squealed quietly and hugged his waist. "And that is why you're my favorite big brother!"

He smirked. "Gee, thanks sis…and no, I'm not getting you another candy bar."

"Dang it!"

He laughed and ruffled her hair once more before going back to his breakfast. "Anyway, while I'm gone," he pointed his fork at his mother, "try and get some rest. If I'm late, make sure you take your medicine."

She smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, dearie. I'm not YOUR child, remember?"

He smirked. "Yeah, yeah…" He then shifted his attention to Cheri. "And you know the rules. Keep the doors locked and only open them for me."

She pouted. "I'm not stupid, Tony. I would never do such a thing."

He rested his chin in his hand. "Really? Never opened the door for a complete stranger? Not once?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "Uh…no?" His gaze was unwavering as it loomed over her with a judging gleam. "…okay, so I opened the door once when someone said they had a package for us…despite us never getting mail…"

"And surprise, surprise, it was just a common thief trying to steal our food. You're lucky I was on my way home when that happened." He stabbed the last of his pancakes and ate them. After he swallowed, he wiped his mouth clean and said, "Just don't let anyone in without my say."

She sighed, then presented a determined grin. "Don't you worry! I won't let you down!"

"Atta girl!" He set his plate into the sink and snatched the money bag off the counter. "I'm off. See you both at noon."

"Stay safe, Tony," his mother wished.

"Don't forget my Bluk berries!" Cheri shouted. Her mother shot a glance at her. "I mean, I love you!" she shouted with an awkward grin.

He merely shook his head with a smile and exited the hut.

* * *

Wes was in a deep sleep as he laid in the surprisingly comfortable beds. He slept with his brother while the girls shared the other bed for the night. A light trail of drool escaped from his open jaw. For someone who stated they should get up early every morning, he wasn't making an effort to escape dreamland.

His friends were already dressed for the day and were staring at the Umbreon with deadpanned expressions, clearly not impressed with his laziness. He must have been extra tired, but it's not much of an excuse since even Gwyn made the effort to rise from her slumber, no matter how exhausting and 'painful' it was.

"…so, which one of us is going to wake him up?" Flint asked with a sideways glance to the girls.

"I'm on it," Ella muttered as she walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer. Using her Psychic, she pulled a chunk of ice off the walls and floated it towards the sleeping hunter.

Gwyn raised a brow in question. "Can't we just shake him awake?"

"Yes, but I could use a good laugh in the morning," she replied before slipping the ice down his tank top.

Almost immediately, the Umbreon shot out of bed like a firework and slipped off the bed. The impact of hitting the floor didn't faze him, or at least not enough to ignore the freezing object in his sleepwear.

"C-C-Cold!" He threw the tank top off his body, allowing the piece of ice to bounce on the floor. He looked up at his friends with narrowed eyes. They had to look away to not show their snickering faces. "Real mature, guys."

Ella snorted before raising her paw. "Guilty. But seriously, you're saying you wouldn't pull that move on one of us?"

"…" His mildly annoyed expression changed to a playful grin with laughter. "Alright, guess I deserve that for oversleeping."

"Good. Now, can you put some clothes on?"

"Oh, right." He walked over to his bag and pulled out his clothes. He put his pants on. "Now, we'll search until it's time for lunch, then continue until sunset."

Gwyn groaned. "That'll take forevvvvver!" She face-planted onto her bed.

Flint chuckled. "Hey, with the size of this village, it shouldn't take more than half an hour…provided we can catch him before he sneaks off."

"And besides," Ella added, "We'll be checking out the pharmacy first. The doctor there is bound to have dirt on Tony."

After getting his shirt on, Wes slipped his jacket on. "The sooner we get the key back, the sooner we can leave." He placed his hat on. "No time for dilly-dallying, let's go."

"Right!"

They headed out of their room, with Ella locking it shut and slipping the key into her vest pocket, then made their way out the motel.

* * *

The Dewott made quick work in getting Morgan's shipments in, delivered by a Braviary. All the boxes of medicine were delivered in a massive metal crate, something he was impressed by. The crate alone should be heavy for the large bird, yet he carries them around like they're cardboard.

He carried the last box in from the back and set it down. He wiped his brow in exhaustion and slid to the floor, fanning himself. "I'm beat…"

Morgan walked into the storage room and took inventory of the boxes. "That seems to be everything. Thanks for your help, Tony."

"Eh, no problem, Pops. Only took…two hours…" He fell on his back and groaned. "I need a break."

"Well, once you're done dying on the floor, I need you to run some deliveries for me." He ripped off a sheet on the clipboard and dropped it on the Dewott. "I'll pack the medicine for you. Just make sure to get them to those sick folk."

He grabbed the list and stuffed it in his vest. "Roger…"

He laid there for a few solid minutes before forcing himself onto his rear. He stretched his arms and massaged his neck, then rose to his feet. Patting his hands clean, he made his way up front to get the deliveries.

Morgan placed the medicine in bags and handed them to Tony. "The names and addresses of the clients are on the bags, so don't mix them up."

He waved his warning off dismissively. "Chill, I would never make a simple mistake like that." He grabbed the bags and made his way to the door. "I'll be back to collect my payment." He exited and started his trip around the village.

The villagers were already bustling with activity, making it easy for the Dewott to blend in with the crowd. He kept a careful eye out for the treasure hunters. He didn't know if they were the vengeful type of travelers, so he needed to be on his guard.

He made his way around the village, knocking on the doors of clients in need of medicine. They thanked him kindly and exchanged the healing remedy for bits. As usual, Tony gave a polite bow and wished them a good day before heading off to the next hut.

He had to hand it to Morgan. Being a doctor in a poor man's village such as this had its upsides. No wonder he was the richest man in Fuego Village.

After a half hour of walking, he almost checked off all his stops. There was one bottle left and one hut left. Just finish off this deliver and he can go home with some extra cash for his pockets.

He whistled innocently as he walked down the dirt path, cutting a few corners to get to his destination faster. He should do some shopping before he went home. Cheri was going to be upset if he didn't get those Bluk berries. He's guilty for spoiling her so much, but he wanted her life here to be as enjoyable as possible. Without many friends, she only her him and their mother as a source for company, so he didn't mind treating her every so often.

Same thing went for his mother. Whenever she insists she's doing better, which would lead to her cracking another bad pun, he knew she was lying. He'd make an effort to get her as comfortable as possible, brewing a cup of coffee, giving her something to occupy her time, or make her a lovely meal from what leftover scraps he can scrape up from the back of the fridge.

He was so use to handling the chores and cooking around the house that he developed a sense of joy from doing it. It made him feel like a good person, which helped him atone for his wrongdoings as a thief. It was basically a good counterbalance to keep his mind stable.

Although, what his mother said the other night was worth considering. Does he really want to spend the rest of his life looking after them? And, if not, what then?

Once he made enough money, he could get them all to a proper home with better living conditions and better options for work. The change in atmosphere would help his mother get better, as the ashy air wasn't good for her health. She'll be able to stand up on her own and work for herself, without relying on her only son.

Then there was Cheri. As much as he enjoyed teasing and babying her, he knew he couldn't watch over her forever. She'll eventually grow up, attend a nice college he'll have to pay for, then she'll set off on her own path to work for herself, taking everything she learned from him and teaching it to her children, his nephews and nieces.

Once they don't need his help anymore, he would have fulfilled his life goal. Even if he could scrounge up the money to make it possible, what was left for him to do? He spent so much time caring for them, he never considered what he wanted out of life.

While his skills in pickpocketing were valuable assets, he wasn't sure his mother would appreciate a selfish life of crime. She was already on the fence for doing it for their benefits, doing it out of selfish need would break her heart. So, yeah, path of the bandit was off the table.

He looked up at the clouds with a wondering stare. He could settle down as his mother suggested. Though, there weren't many girls that caught his eye, at least here. Like his sister, he didn't know too many people, with Morgan being his only real friend. Everyone else is either a fellow neighbor or a merchant who hates his guts. The usual type of thing.

He sighed dryly, stretching a wry smile. He shouldn't be thinking about his future or marriage. He had duties to attend to in the present. It was a tomorrow problem if anything. He can figure out what he wants to do once he finishes sorting out his family's future and get settle down with a nice girl, if he wanted to.

He chuckled. Like there was a girl who would be accepting of his thieving history…well, he did know a young thief many years back, a close friend of his. He didn't think much of her, as he hasn't seen her ever since she left the village.

"I wonder how she's doing nowadays…" Tony muttered to himself. He snickered. "Probably pickpocketing her way to wealth and fortune."

Before he could reminisce with the past, his whiskers twitched, sensing a presence nearby. Normally, he just shrug it off as the other villagers. Except…there wasn't many people down this street. Or anyone for that matter.

Either he was being followed by a crazy salesman wanting to sell him a defected vacuum cleaner, surprisingly happening to him twice in his life…or someone he wasn't particularly chummy towards.

Deciding to let fate indicate his suspicious, he threw his fingers over his shoulder without turning. "Lightning Shot." His finger sparked with blue electricity before a condensed, thin beam of electricity shot through the air, flying at near unavoidable speeds.

Unavoidable being correct as the two stalkers hit the dirt fast enough to evade the singing wrath of magical power. They were about to rise to their feet, but the shadow of their target loomed over them. They looked up to meet the eyes of the smirking Dewott and the glow of his sparking fingertips.

"Greetings, gentlemen!" he acknowledged with a cheery voice, the subtle undertone of annoyance very obvious to them. "So, come to mug me? Or are you here just to get another rejection to your little boys club?"

Pinsir raised his hands as a sign of peace, showing he didn't want a fight to ensue. "Tony Sapienti…yes, we are here to see if you reconsidered-"

"Do I have to brand it into your forehead just to get the memo across?" He pressed his index finger against his forehead. Pinsir cringed from the unbearable heat seething across the one spot. "I'm. Not. Interested." He flicked him onto his back. "Bother me about this again and I might consider blowing up your gang's base." He walked pass the stag beetle, only to be halted by Dusclops. He smirked. "You want to get fried, pal?"

He didn't waver in fear. He stood his ground as he said, "Allows us one last chance to see the benefits of our gang."

He waved his request off. "I'm not interested in joining some stupid gang that muscles folks out of their cash." He crossed his arms, flashing a proud smile. "Stealing his a talent and art in this game of crime. You dopes lack the finesse to pull off an expertly planned robbery without showing off your muscles and acting like the strongman of circuses."

The ghost narrowed his eye. "That is why we wish for you to come with us, to hear of our organization's goals. Not from the mouths of underlings…from the top dog himself: Count Aeternus."

While he was still uninterested, this was quite surprising. Their boss actually wanted to speak with him personally? Flattered wasn't the first word that crossed his mind.

He smirked and chuckled conceitedly, hands on hips. "Well, I knew I'm quite the worthy pick for your boy scouts committee, but why the interest?"

"He requests the alliance of any and all magic users. With their numbers sided with us, we would be unstoppable."

Tony raised a brow. "And you really think I'm just going to go along with this? I told you, I'm not interested."

"Hear us out. He specifically requested you BECAUSE of your skills in thievery." The Dewott will give him this, he finally caught his attention. "You are right, we are mere amateurs to the delicate art of stealing. We invoke fear into the public to show them we are not to be messed with."

"However," Pinsir joined in, grabbing the Dewott by the shoulders, "if we were to show them that they can't escape our clutches, it would add to our terror. You could teach your ways to our best members. No one's possessions would be safe. Keys, ID, money, you name it! They can be on their guard all they want, but they'll always lose a piece of themselves to us every day."

"Until they finally concede and realize the error of their ways. It's basic reaction in all Pokémon…" Then they both said in unison:

"Once something important is taken from you, your soul, your life, your being, will shatter."

Tony narrowed his eyes as the two stepped in front of him. "So…what do you say? Hear our leader out, and all will become clear."

The Dewott was obviously still skeptical about listening to these clowns. He was a hair away from zapping them unconscious with Storm Magic. However, no matter what, they'll only keep pestering him until who knows how long. That, and their leader was obviously very interested in his skills. Perhaps it was worth hearing out, if only to get these nitwits to hit the road.

With a defeated sigh, he said, "Very well…I'll go along with you." He extended his finger at them lazily. "But, the moment I lose interest and give my final response, I don't want any of your gang members, or your leader, harassing me ever again."

Pinsir raised his hands in understanding. "Trust us, you won't be disappointed."

"Don't hold your breath." He pushed him out of his way. "Come on, let's get this over with." The two gang members looked at each other sinisterly, giving silent nods to each other, before marching ahead.

They walked in silence for about three minutes as they made their way to the secluded hut. The flaps of the hut swayed open lightly, as if the whole base was expecting his arrival and tempting him to step inside. The thief stared suspiciously at the hut before stepping inside.

He was greeted by the intimidating faces of the various gang members present. Many of them were dining gluttonously on the finest food you could find in the village. So…basically ripe berries. Of course, there were those sharpening their knives and such, others sitting around a table retelling stories of what he could only imagine were their previous muggings with the villagers, and some lounging around lazily.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Do all of you just eat and sleep? No wonder you haven't become international criminals yet. You're all a bunch of lazy scumbags." He was immediately met with multiple blunderbuss pistols aimed for his head, the sight of which not fazing him. On the contrary, he just smirked puckishly. "Did I strike a nerve there?"

Dusclops snapped his fingers to gain their attention. "Weapons down. This is our guest…" His eye glowed sinisterly at the Dewott. "And potential ally-OW!" His hands flew up to his eye to rub the stinging pain.

Tony lowered his extended finger. "Personal space." Hands in pockets, he walked forward. "Now, where's your leader? He hiding somewhere?" He walked pass a Nidoqueen and swiped an expensive pearl necklace off of her neck without notice, skillfully pocketing it. "Or is he just afraid I'll be burning this place to the ground." He turned around, pickpocketing a Rhydon of his coin bag.

Pinsir rubbed his hands together. "He's in his own personal base. He wouldn't want to be caught in this hobble for the public to see." He pulled a curtain to the side and gestured to step in. "Please, have a seat."

Tony stepped inside and sat in the only chair in the room. It was made of velvet with gold accessories. He felt the golden bumps on the armrest. _Wonder how much I can sell these for. Heck, maybe I can take the whole chair if I'm lucky._

His attention was drawn by the Dusclops' snapping fingers. He tugged on a gold color pull string, which parted the curtains hiding a decorative mirror. While he was no expert in magical items, the Dewott knew the attended purpose of this item.

"A spatial mirror, eh? Must of cost a fortune to get that beauty."

Pinsir chuckled, shaking his head. "Far from the truth. This mirror was provided to us by Count Aeternus himself. It is the most efficient way to make contact with him, much more than those pesky crystal balls."

Tony rolled his eyes. _Yeah, because lugging that thing around wouldn't be an issue._ "Just call the man already."

He nodded and pressed his hand against the glass. The touch created a ripple affect across the reflective surface before swirling with color. He stepped back and stood by Tony's side, who rested his cheek in his curled hand.

The mirror presented the shadowy man, who, much to the surprise of the thief, was squatting in his chair, like some freaky goblin or gargoyle peering over the ledge of a roof. His sickening, toothy grin was uncomfortably noticeable, as it was the only thing he could make out from his darkened form.

"Tony Sapienti…I see you've received the message I sent you. I'm glad…I just so wanted you to be here." He snapped his fingers. "Give our guest some wine."

Almost immediately, two servant ran to his side. One carrying a tray with a wine bottle, the other with a tray for his wine glass. The drink was poured and handed to him before he could say anything. The servants disappeared into the other room.

On the mirror, Aeternus was having his own glass filled. He sniffed the beverage and dipped his finger into it, stirring the red liquid. "Enjoy yourself, my friend. We have SO much to discuss."

Tony raised a brow at the man's unique…no, _strange_ behavior. Most mob bosses he heard about from history books were supposed to be serious and very intimidating. This guy, while striking points of the creepiness scale, was acting like some hermit who spent the last ten years of his life staring at a wall, while counting seeds and throwing them into a bag with an open hole.

The thief sneered and poured the wine on the ground, shocking the two gang members behind him. "Sorry, I don't drink."

The count wasn't aggravated by his act of rudeness. In fact, his smile appeared to stretch. "I suppose not. Even as a man who steals for his own sake, you still follow the law to a degree." He bowed apologetically. "My apologies for giving you, a mere minor, such an intoxicating beverage." He dipped his glass down and poured his drink into his mouth, flowing in like a waterfall. He wiped his lips and held his glass out, immediately filled back up.

Tony glared. "Alright, cut the crap. You obviously didn't bring me here to discuss imported wine." He leaned forward. "Let's just cut to the chase. The answer is no. I'm not joining your little task force of extreme anarchists who feel they can bend the rules for their own pleasure. Even I have standards and bringing the world to its knees is not one of them." He leaned back, folding his hands together with a smug grin. "So why don't I just leave you mulling over these thoughts while I take this chair for some nice cash?" He prepared to get out of his seat, with the intention of leaving.

Pinsir and Dusclops were already reaching for their guns when, suddenly, Aeternus started laughing, catching Tony off guard. He threw his head back, holding his forehead with delight. Even with his erratic laughter, the wine in his glass didn't spill out.

The gang members didn't know what to do, so they just laughed along with him. Tony stayed silent, narrowing his eyes at this strange man.

Aeternus ended his mischievous hilarity and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, you say the funniest things, dear Dewott."

Now Tony was definitely sure this guy was off his rocker. He pointed accusingly at the madman. "I don't think I made myself clear enough. I said, you can forget me joining your group of anarchists."

Aeternus smirked wide and raised his hand. With a swift click of his fingers, the room around his illuminated, revealing a smiling Mr. Mime. He wore a long black cloak with a diamond shaped pin keeping it typed together. Underneath the cloak was a motley tuxedo. The base looked normal, but the sleeves had yellow and black shade diamond patterns running down them. His dress pants were purple, with a belt of knives hanging around the waist. His tie had the alchemical symbol for, what Tony believed to be, earth.

He leaned forward, disturbing the Dewott. He actually felt a ping of fear resonating within him. Who was this guy?

"Dear Dewott…if only it were that simple."

* * *

"Here you go, Mr. Berkley," Morgan said to the Dustox floating in front of his counter. He handed him some medicine. "These should help you with your insomnia."

The Dustox yawned. "Thank you…Morgan." He fluttered out of the shop.

The Hypno folded his arms on the counter and looked up at the wall clock above him. He narrowed his eye suspiciously. "Huh…Tony should have been done by now." He sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Probably got himself into trouble again…"

The front door opened, prompting him to lift his head. Standing at his door was an Umbreon, Flareon, Espeon, and…a green Mew? He rubbed his eyes in confusion to make sure he wasn't imagining this.

Wes ran up to the counter and smiled at the baffled doctor. "Hello, my good man! Are you the local doctor of this village?"

Morgan readjusted himself, holding onto the counter to keep himself from falling over. "I'm, um…yes…"

"That's great, because we need a little help with something! You see, this Dewott we met yesterday kind of robbed us…"

The Hypno's eyes widened immediately. He raised his hand to stop the Umbreon's explanation. "Hold up, kid." He scrutinized the four travelers carefully. "You folks aren't from around here…" Morgan sighed and held his head. "Tony, you fool…"

"Aha!" Ella exclaimed. "So you do know of Tony!"

The doctor leaned over the counter with his elbow and narrowed his eyes wearily. "I can assure you, little lady, I know him. I know everybody in this village, even those unpleasant muggers who keep harassing the folks." He shook his head. "It's a darn shame, really."

Gwyn frowned. "How can anyone be so mean?"

"No one is born only good or evil. We have a little bit of one side in all of us. Some just lean more to one side than the other." He shook his head. "I'm getting off topic. So, you said Tony robbed you?"

Wes placed his paws on the counter and hoisted himself onto his hind legs. "That's correct, sir! We desperately need those stolen goods back!"

Morgan sighed. "Kid, I don't know what to tell you, but he spent a good chunk of your money the other day. You aren't getting much back from him." He scratched his head. "Still, if it'll keep you from starting a ruckus, I could deduct his payment when he gets back and payoff the money he used."

Flint bit his lip nervously. "As kind as that is…it's not the money we want back."

"Although, if you're offering…" Wes started.

"Wes!"

"But it's not important."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. _Something else other than money? Hmm…the kid did say he stole some key off of them. But why in Mysto would they want a key over money? If I were them, I'd care about getting both back if it was so important._ "It wouldn't happen to be a key, would it?"

Gwyn tapped her fingers together nervously. "Uh…well…maybe…" She raised a brow. "Did you…happen to see it on him?"

"I was busy with work when he came by yesterday. He might have showed it off, but my nose is always deep in work. Not a day goes by where someone isn't getting sick or collapsing from a defected lung."

Flint came up to the counter. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's out handling deliveries for me, since some of the folks here can't get up on their own."

"We need to find him as soon as possible. We need that key back."

"How come?"

Flint hesitated, but Wes thankfully stepped in. "It's for my jewel box. I keep many valuable gems tucked away inside and that key is the only thing that can open it."

Morgan raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"That's correct, sir."

 _They're obviously lying. I know Tony and he wouldn't sell something with no value. Still, it's a key…I wonder._ "Well, just so you know, he tried selling it earlier. Fortunately, the shop owner deemed it worthless."

"Oh thank goodness!" Gwyn sighed in relief.

"Though, knowing him, he'd probably use it as a bargaining chip against you. Said he robbed from only one of you, so he'll most likely try to barter with it."

Ella shrugged. "Anything to get it back, I suppose."

Wes clicked his tongue nervously. "Uh, we _could_ give him something other than money. I have a rug we can…" The sight of his friendly narrowly her eyes at his greedy soul stopped him. "…then again, money is very useful."

Morgan glared. "You're willing to give up all of your money…just to open a jewel box you can pry open with a crowbar?"

The Espeon shrugged. "What can we say? We're crazy travelers. Now cough up his location!"

The Hypno scratched his chin in thought. He'll have to mull over it later. For now…

"I don't know where Tony is. I sent him out a while ago, but he isn't back yet. He should have returned by now."

Flint glared to his right. "Probably robbing other folks…"

Morgan sighed. "I can see your encounter with him has left you with a grim impression."

"You could say that…"

"Look, I can understand the frustration of being robbed. But don't take your anger out on him. Tony's a good kid."

The Flareon scoffed. "Sure he is…probably taking care of his thieving friends as we speak-OW!" He rubbed his side and looked at Gwyn in surprise. "What was that for?"

Hands on hips, she glared accusingly at him. "You aren't being very nice, you know? We're giving Tony a chance. I don't care what your history with thieves was like! We're doing this the civilized way! So stop acting like a hypocrite and show me that what you taught me was true!"

Flint winced under the Mew's stare. He could see her eyes had slightly darkened from their usual bright red, almost like what happen when she lost her temper at that possessed Floatzel.

Still, she had a point. He made a big deal about trust with her and he's now acting like a hypocrite. He was spitting in the face of all that he taught her without a second thought.

He hung his head shamefully. "Sorry Gwyn…"

Her eyes brightened back to life and she smiled cheerily. "Thanks Flinty!" She hugged him with a 'squee'.

He chuckled awkwardly and pushed her off. He cleared his throat and looked at Morgan, this time with a calmer expression. "W-What I meant to say was…I don't particularly trust Tony after having our possessions taken. It's a violation of privacy that gets me wound up. I was robbed once before and…" He shook his head. "It made me realize I, or any of my belongings, wasn't always going to be safe.

"I may be acting out of line, though." He stared intensely at the doctor. "You swear he's a good guy?"

He raised his hand and placed it over his heart. "On my life. That boy is selfless, I can tell you that much. Perhaps if you catch him and let him explain himself, you might reach a compromise and get your key back."

Flint nodded, then looked at his friends. "That sounds like a reasonable idea."

Wes smiled brightly. "Great! Then let's find Tony!" His eyes widened in slight panic, his smile not dropping. "Only problem, we don't know where to find him."

Morgan rubbed his chin. "If he's not back yet, there's a chance he hasn't completed the deliveries yet." He took out a piece of paper and wrote some information down on it. He handed to them, saying, "Head to this section of town and you should cut him off. There won't be any escape points for him to make a getaway."

Wes took it and nodded. "Thanks for your help…uh…"

The doctor bowed. "Morgan Tenebris, at your service. And you all?"

"Wes Ravenfield. This is my brother, Flint, and our two friends, Ella and Gwyn."

"Hello!" they greeted.

Morgan smiled. "Pleasure to meet you folk. Hopefully you and Tony can settle your disagreement."

"We hope so." Wes started running out the door. "Come on, guys!" They followed him out, waving one last time at Morgan.

He gave a friendly wave until they were out the door. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he turned away from the counter and went to the stairs at the side. "This can't be a coincidence…"

* * *

"What do you mean it isn't that simple?"

Aeternus shrugged. "It just isn't." He sipped his wine. "Sure you don't want a drink? I make sure my men have the finest-"

"I don't care about your bloody wine! What are you talking about?!" He pointed out the room. "I can literally leave at any moment and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me! You don't have any hold over me!"

The count stirred his drink with his finger. "And you're right. I have no power over you. But they certainly do." He pointed at the two thugs in the same room as the thief. "The thing is, Tony, I always get what I desire. Whether it be through bribery…" He applied pressure to the glass and shattered it down the middle. "…or intimidation."

The thief folded his arms with a skeptical glare. "Explain."

"You have a lovely family, Tony. It be a real shame if something horrible were to happen to them." He leaned back in his seat. "Two defenseless females at the mercy of me."

Tony scoffed. "Cute bluff, count."

"It's no bluff, my friend. I have tortured a myriad of victims. Male, female, adult, child…there is no exception." He folded his hands under his chin. "Would you like to hear about my latest victim? A man who needed money, but refused to commit crime to earn it." He blew a kiss at the air. "He had so much honor that…I had to take the next extreme.

"When he got home, he saw his wife and infant son were…well, I won't go into too many details, but…I'm quite the artist with my craft. It was like a mosaic of murder. The blood certainly complimented her horrified expression."

Tony clenched his teeth, trying to keep his thoughts from remotely guessing what he did. "You sick maniac…"

"Oh, but I haven't even mentioned the best part." He smirked creepily. "As if he couldn't handle the misery of his wife being killed, I informed him that she was alive throughout the whole endeavor. I made sure she stayed alive long enough to feel the agonizing pain of her husband's sins against me.

"The day after that, his body was found lying dead on the sidewalk. Poor fella must have jumped off a building."

The way he spoke aggravated the thief, his cheeks burned red with rage. He spoke about murdering an innocent man's wife and child…so nonchalantly! He addressed the murders and suicide like he was listing off his shopping list…like an evil clown!

"And my motive for killing them? I was just bored that day. It's not like he would have been a huge turning point in my forces." His smile stretched eerily. "You, however, I want. Just imagine what I'll do to your grieving mother and innocent sister if you reject me once more." His eyes shimmered with glee. "In fact, I could give you the play-by-play of the whole session. First, I take a knife and start with the girl's toes-"

The mirror got a massive chip in its side as Tony's Lightning Shot spell scraped against it, blasting a large hole for the outside world to seep in. He breathed heavily through his clenched teeth.

Aeternus snickered. "Looks like I struck a nerve there."

Tony lowered his smoking fingertips. "Listen to me, you insane mob boss, make all the threats you want against me. But, the moment you bring family into this…"

His fur began glowing a lighter blue, giving off the static appearance throughout his body. His entire being crackled with electricity as he raised his finger and pointed at the mirror.

"…I'll make sure you beg to go to Hell."

Even if he was in the safety of a faraway location, the count wasn't fazed by his threats. "You can't stop me, Tony. No matter what, you'll lose a loved one. I guarantee it."

"That won't happen." He glared at the thugs behind him. "And the moment these morons come within twenty feet of my home…" He blasted a Lightning Shot at Pinsir's left pincer. He cried out in pain and held the smoking appendage. "Consider that a light sample of my promise."

"Go ahead and kill them. Not like I care. They know it, too." Aeternus tapped his fingers together. "I'm not asking for much. Your family will be guaranteed happiness under my law. If you work hard enough, you might get a position worthy of my own. You'd be the second richest man in the world. Your mother and sister would live in the lap of luxury! Anything they desire within their fingertips!" He chortled mischievously. "You'd be robbing _them_ of such an undeniable opportunity."

Tony scoffed and looked away. "You're even more twisted than I gave you credit for." He rolled his eyes. "Let me take a guess at your big motive here. You want to rule the world like some generic supervillain and run an authoritarian empire that bends to your will, with only you at the center of everything. Everyone worships you, life is grand, no more wars, and you'd be hailed as a king." He gave a sideways glare. "That about sum it up?"

Aeternus slapped his knee in laughter. "Haha! You crack me up, Tony! You're a funny kid!" His eyes narrowed sharply with a murderous, Cheshire grin.

" _ **You couldn't even begin to comprehend the root of my madness!"**_

Dead silence rolled over between the two sides of the mirror. One Dewott glaring intently, one Mr. Mime acting like a giddy sociopath. They stared at each other with great intensity, waiting for the other break and give up their stubborn ideals, or to end this pitiful conversation as soon as possible.

And, in Tony's case, that's exactly his plans. "I've wasted enough time talking to loons for one day. I have work to finish." He started making his way out the room.

"I'm telling you, kid…" The thief stopped for a moment. "I always get what I want. I've been playing this same game far longer than anyone has been alive. Take what you will at your own risk."

Tony looked over with a cocky smirk. "…same to you, clown." He exited out the hut, never turning back…except to steal more stuff off the other thugs, who weren't going to be happy later.

Pinsir rubbed his sore pincer with teary eyes. "That stupid kid will be the death of me!"

Dusclops sighed and looked at their boss. "We tried to warn you, sir. The kid's too stubborn."

Aeternus chuckled lightly. "Whatever do you mean? Everything is going as planned."

"Eh?" they both sounded.

The mob boss snapped his fingers to summon a servant to his side. They carried a tray with a vial, filled with purple liquid with black strands inside.

He picked it off the tray and waved his servant away. He presented the vial to his minions. "This will get the kid to beg for our forgiveness."

"What…is that?" Pinsir asked hesitantly.

"A little something an old friend of mine whipped up a long time ago. This is my last one, so make good use of it." He twirled his finger, creating a circular disk of yellow smoke. "Make sure his mother and sister take a sip of this. After that…" He smirked. "Well, find a way to get his attention."

He set the vial down on the yellow disk and tapped it, encasing it in a bubble. He flicked his finger at it, causing a ripple effect to occur before popping, along with the vial inside.

"It should be there in a half hour or so. Find the appropriate time to give them the serum while he's gone." He smirked. "I want him to experience the closest thing to a heart attack as possible.

"Let's see how far he's willing to go to protect his family."

* * *

"Here you are, Mrs. Cornwell. Make sure to get plenty of bedrest and you should be on your feet in no time."

"Thank you, Tony."

The Dewott shut the door behind him and started making his way back to the pharmacy. Hopefully Morgan wasn't too upset with how late he was. He should still be home in time for lunch. He had to swing by the market to find Cheri's Bluk berries. Seeing her with a pouty face would make his day.

Still, it didn't eliminate the remnants of anger he felt. He knew there was malicious minds in the world, but that guy took it to a new level of crazy. Someone that sick in the head had serious issues. He dripped with confidence and pride, disregarding reality around him like he was in control. He never understood bad guys like that.

Pirates and bandits do it for money. Bounty hunters are willing to go to the next extreme just to complete a mission. Hitmen were contracted to kill, so they weren't normally crazed killers.

That guy…just looking at his never-ending grin that seemed to stretch nonstop aggravated him. There was only one thing that set him off and that was making threats against his loved ones.

If he ever met him face-to-face, any morality left in his system was going to disappear behind the darkest reaches of his mind.

He groaned in annoyance and slid his hands in his pockets. "Who does that guy think he is?" He closed his eyes in thought. _More importantly, what does he want? To rule the world? Being conqueror of all Pokémon? Or some creep who got bored one day and decided to play supervillain? The weirdos I come across get stranger and stranger._

He glared ahead. _Still, if he lays one hand on my family, I'm wiping that smug grin off his face._

He shook his head, then rubbed his forehead. _Don't let it bother you, Tony. You just need to get back to Pops' place, collect your payment, and then head home. I just can't get side-_

"Hey!"

 _-tracked…oh crap…_

He stood still upon seeing the four individuals standing before him, about three meters from him. They had neutral expressions that left them unreadable to the thief. However, he could see in their eyes a glimmer of determination.

He subtly looked at his surroundings and saw he had no easy escape points. The fact they cut him off in such a perfect location for a confrontation was suspicious, especially since they knew the route he was taking. Either they got lucky…or Morgan ratted him out.

He sighed with an awkward chuckle. _Damn it, Pops._ He looked directly at the head of the group, Wes.

The Umbreon smirked confidently at the thief. "Finally found you, Tony."

The Dewott chuckled and presented a smirk of his own. Wind blew pass the two sides, picking up dust and ash particles.

"Yeah…guess you did."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ch.21: Catch the Lightning Fast Thief! Team Ravenfield Vs. Tony!**_

The two sides kept their distance from one another, unsure about who would make the first move. All they did was keep their eyes on each other, while formulating a plan for either negotiation or escape. Neither side wanted to resort to unnecessary conflict, though the Dewott thief was more than willing to engage in a fight.

Speaking of which, he was still looking for a viable escape route he could take. As a thief, he had to learn to think outside the box. It's what made him the perceptive pickpocket he is today. You can't be a master thief and expect to make an escape through dumb luck. That's not how he rolls.

Though, from his current standing, dumb luck would have been nice.

Fact is, even with his quick thinking intellect, there was one factor that kept him from giving his adversaries the slip: his adversaries.

Only looking at them, he knew he was up against some tough opponents. Three of them could use magic, so he had no information about their preferred style of battle or what spells they mastered. Ella, while not a magic user, was still a Psychic Pokémon. If she trained her mind well enough, he could be dealing with someone who can drop a house on him.

If he were to use the roofs, they could easily follow him. If he tried charging through, one of them might have a counter for that. Simply turning tail and running back the way he came might not work with the psychic around.

There wasn't much he could do…at least, not much he could do as a normal Dewott. Being the gifted magic user he is, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. The four treasure hunters might know of his affinity to Storm Magic, but they don't know the kind of spells he has master over the years.

Decided to stall for time, he folded his arms behind his back and offered a friendly smile. "Well, nice to run into you all again. What are the odds of that?"

"With how you've been avoiding us, pretty slim," Ella replied.

"Avoiding you?" he gasped in fake surprise. "How absurd! That's quite the claim you're putting against me."

Flint groaned. "Save the theatrics for acting school. We know you robbed us. Wasn't too hard to figure out."

Tony grinned. "I'm a little hurt you thought so quickly of me." He shrugged. "I mean, sure, it's true, but to accuse me just like that," he snapped his fingers, "now that's just rude."

Gwyn stepped forward. "Tony, listen, we REALLY need that sack you took from Wes back. It has something important to us."

He reached into his pocket and pulled the sack out. "You mean this?"

Immediately, Wes noticed the bag looked much thinner. His eyes sharpened into a glare. "HEY! How much of my money did you use?!"

Tony peeked into the bag. "Huh…two-thirds, I guess." He laughed. "But they got me some delicious food! Some of the most expensive, I believe."

He clenched his teeth tightly. He couldn't stand having his precious valuables wasted so frivolously, especially when they're stolen by some common thief. "That's my freakin' money, you jerk!"

Ella gently jabbed the Umbreon's side. "Before you have a mental breakdown, we came here for something a little more important than some spent bits."

While it pained him to imagine it, the money wasn't their top priority at the moment. He released a shaky sigh before saying, "Tony, listen…you can…" He gulped. "You can…k-k-ke…keee-e-e…" This was a sentence that made his stomach turn.

Fortunately, Flint came to his recuse. "You can keep the money." A soft whimper escaped Wes' lips.

Now that was a first for the thief. Normally when someone he robbed finds him, they aren't as generous. Sometimes it involves pitchforks and rifles being fired at him. Other times it took slightly more violent behavior, like trying to kidnap him in a dark alleyway and beat him 'til he was purple. First part happened, but he came out bruise-free.

If they didn't want the money back, that meant…

Tony smirked knowingly and pocketed the money, then retrieved the orange key they sought for. "I take it this is why."

Flint nodded. "Yes, that's it. That key is kind of important to us, so if you'll kindly…" His younger brother slapped his paw over his mouth. "Hmm?!"

"Flint, you might not want to say that," he whispered warningly.

He pulled his paw off. "Why?"

He got his answer from the thief in front of them. "My, my, it's important, you say? Dear me, it'd be a shame if something awful happened to it." He bounced it in his hand. "Why is that exactly? Is it valuable? Is it linked to something else valuable? Or is it just a family heirloom you want back because it has sentimental value?"

Flint clenched his teeth. "We don't want to play your games. Give the key back now!"

Tony held his hand over his heart. "No need to be so aggressive, my friend. I'm but a humble villager trying to make a living off random junk." He dangled the key in front of them. "If this holds value to you, that means you have a price I can sell it for."

Gwyn gulped nervously. "L-Listen, we do need it, but we don't have anything to give you."

"Oh, I'm sure the rest of you have some bits to spare. Like say…all of them," he requested with a devious smile.

Ella stepped in front of the green Mew. "What she means is that we're not giving you anything. That's rightfully our property you have there and we're taking it back, whether it be like civilized adults or barbaric thugs. Take your pick, because I'm itching for a fight."

Tony sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "Sorry sweetheart, but that's not how life works. You can't expect everyone to just be a kind Samaritan and return belongings just because it's the right thing to do."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "But that's wrong. What gives you the right to rob people without seeing the consequences?"

"Gee, let me think," he said farcically, tapping his chin with the key and presenting a goofy smile. "Hmm, I'm not sure. Perhaps it falls under that same right where fellas like me get to rot on the streets and die while everyone else in the world goes on with their merry little lives like unfortunate rats like me are another daily nuisance," he finished, his tone getting increasing darker with each word. Gwyn jumped back with a light shiver while the other three stood their ground, though slightly anxious.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're all trying our hardest to survive out here. This is the only place we have left to call home. We're not rich, we're not treasure hunters, and we're nobody's problem. The rest of the world sees us as scum that are 'a waste of oxygen' and 'using up precious resources for their own greedy intentions'."

The Dewott lowered his head with a chuckle. "Yeah…I've heard it all before. Rotten, rich bastards roll by these parts and breakdown our spirits." He shook his head. "It's the cruelest of scum the commonly comes here and destroy our confidence." He shrugged. "There's always the few charitable gents and lasses who pay us a visit, but…those few sparkling gems can't make up for the dark earth that surrounds us.

"You want to know why I became a thief? It's because I'm a selfish jerk who cares about his own life, seconded by my family. I don't give a crap about feelings or morality. I'm not willing to cross that line to murder, but I'll steal an entire ship if it'll put food on the table every night.

"Life isn't always fair. I've been given a front row seat to that disaster show a long time ago. My eyes are wide open to the truth. The world is full of sin and I decided to embrace it to survive."

Wes stared blankly at the Dewott before taking a step forward. "Tony…you can only go so far with this. Sooner or later, it's not going to be enough."

The thief scoffed. "Like you haven't pulled a move like that. Please, you treasure hunters would kill for a rare artifact."

"I would never cross that line," he retorted calmly. "I'll admit, I'm a bit of a pickpocket myself. Heck, I steal out of impulsion, not need. But even I know I can only take it so far, instinct or not."

"Don't go and try comparing your life to mine. You don't have to worry about scrounging for food every second of your life or wonder if you'll get some disease that'll cripple you and slowly weaken you to the point of death."

 _Well, I wouldn't know about that last part._ The Umbreon could see the bits of frustration in his eyes. He could see that feeling before this argument escalated. This can't last any longer than it should. "Tony, there are other ways to care for yourself. I should know. I've been living in a crappy apartment for a while." He shook his head. "I know it's nothing to compare with you, but…I know the feeling of having to work hard to keep going."

His admission did calm the thief down a bit, but not enough to cooperate. "It doesn't matter. In this world, it's survival of the cleverest and fittest. I intend to keep that saying alive through me." He held the key up to them. "If your money or any of your valuables are worth the return of this key, I suggest you get smart and cooperate."

Flint narrowed his eyes, then whispered to Wes, "We've tried the humane route. We're gonna have to do things our way now."

The Umbreon sighed, but nodded in agreement. "When I give the signal, use your time stop spell and I'll take it back," he replied softly.

The brothers were in agreement and took a step forward. Tony sighed and bounced the key in his hand. Much like them, the Dewott decided it was time to take off the kiddie gloves and show them why he was a thief not to be trifled with.

"You are not the first of my victims to try and retaliate against me. And you'll certainly not be the last." He caught the key. "And, like all of them, you will find that you're in over your heads."

Gwyn pulled out her whip and snapped at the air with it. Ella crouched down as her eyes glowed with psychic energy. Flint adjusted his hat as his eyes glowed orange. Wes placed his paw over his Star Amulet.

The thief stared at the group and smirked. "I've had a long day. Dealing with idiots like the Anguis Organization, or hotshot hunters such as yourselves, I could use a day to stretch my legs and let off some steam. I think you five will do nicely." He held the key up. "How about we play a game of 'Keep Away'? Rules? If you catch me, you win and get the key back. Lose and you lose everything you hold precious to you."

Flint stepped forward as his eyes glowed brighter, preparing the time stop spell. "We're not obliging to such a ridiculous gamble."

He shrugged. "You don't have much of a choice. Agree or not, I win." He chuckled deviously. "How about I start off?" He reeled his arm back. "Go long!" With a mighty swing of his arm, the key went flying over them towards the sky.

As expected, their eyes immediately shifted to the flying relic in alert. "Someone get it!" Wes shouted. Gwyn twirled her whip and prepared to lasso it down.

Tony bent down, holding himself up on his hands and getting into a running position like one would see at the start of a race. His fur sparked as it developed its static appearance. Tiny bolts of electricity crackled across his fur, bouncing erratically off his body. With a smirk, he kicked off the ground, uttering two words to himself:

"Light Speed."

Gwyn cracked her whip at the key. It coiled at the end to wrap around the orange glowing relic. However, it would never reach as something interfered with her reach.

A solid splash of blue zipped pass her and socked her in the gut. Actually, everyone felt a similar experience. Each of them, almost simultaneously, felt a sharp blow to their sides, all while seeing a bolt of blue lightning. They were sent flying in opposite directions from each other and either crash into a wall or slammed against the dirt road, head first.

Wes immediately recovered and looked up at the key. Almost immediately, the same blue light zipped off the rooftops and grabbed the relic in a fast, perfect arc shape, landing on the roof parallel to the jumping point.

The light dispersed, revealing a grinning Dewott with the key in hand. He dangled it above them, laughing. "See? Bet you didn't see this coming."

Ella pulled herself up and glared at the thief. "The heck…how did he get up there so quickly?"

Flint peeled himself off the wall and staggered back, holding his head. "Can he freeze time, too?"

"No, it's not that," Wes said. "I saw him move, if only for a brief moment. He used some sort of…speed augmentation spell."

Tony chuckled. "How right you are. I told you, I have an affinity for Storm Magic. That means I am the master of the sky." He sent a current of electricity up his arm. "Everything you could do to stop me is utterly pointless. Anything you dish out at mean, I can avoid. Any plan you come up with, I'll always have a counter." He smirked. "You can only dream of matching my speed."

Ella growled. She darted her eyes at the ground and tore a piece of earth out of it with her mind, before hurling it at the smug thief. He moved his head a few inches out of range and safely let it fly pass him. He smiled down at her jeeringly.

"Really? A rock? You can't blast me with a psychic beam or something?" He sighed. "So uncreative with your abilities."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're REALLY asking for a beating."

He chuckled. "You're cute when you're mad." He looked around and frowned. "Where'd Gwyn go?"

His whiskers twitched in alert as the potion maker's whip circled around his body, preparing to ensnare him. He caught a brief glimpse of green behind him before smirking.

"Light Speed!" His body glowed blue before exploding off him.

From his point of view, time slowed to a crawl. Everything was still moving, but at a drastically slower speed. He turned around and smirked at Gwyn, whose face express a sense of triumph. He rolled his eyes at how silly she was acting.

He jumped out of the whip's ensnarement before grabbing the end and wrapping it around the defenseless Mew. He tied her up with a tight knot. He reached around in her pockets to see if she had bits on her, even checking her bag. He frowned, seeing they didn't bring anything outside of fighting equipment. Smart move, he had to admit.

He didn't have time to stand around. The effects of the spell didn't last very long. This wasn't actual light speed he was moving at, so he couldn't waste the precious seconds he had. So, he finished off his meddling by sweep kicking Gwyn so she'd be floating horizontally. He took a step back and sat down as time began to move normally.

Gwyn's vision went through a form of whiplash as she found herself suddenly rolling down the side of the roof she was on and crashing to the ground, all while tied up in her own whip. Said whip, with its pointy thorns, was poking at her skin, making her wince.

"Gwyn!" Flint ran over to her and untied her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she sighed as she pushed herself up.

The two glared up at Tony as he laughed. "How long will it take you to see that you're at a disadvantage? I can counter anything you do without putting effort into it."

Flint stood up and adjusted his hat. "You may have speed, but I can do something even you can't counter."

Tony flipped to his feet. "I'd like to see you try."

Wes walked up to his brother's side and nodded. Flint's eyes flashed orange. "Time Stop!" His eyes pulsed.

Tony was confused by what happened, until he saw Wes had disappeared in an orange flash. He turned around just in time to receive a sharp kick to the face, knocking him through the roof across from them. He flew out from the other side and rolled across the ground.

He flipped up and rubbed his face. He felt a small cut on his cheek. Other than that, nothing serious. He glared up as Wes jumped over the house and landed in front of him.

The Umbreon smirked. "So, can't fight face to face, eh?"

Tony stared at him before giving a light scoff. "Oh please…" He dragged his foot back and got into a fighting stance. "I can hold my own fairly nice."

Wes grinned, the fires of determination burning brightly in his eyes. "Good!" He dashed at the Dewott and jumped, attempting to dropkick him.

The Dewott sidestepped and grabbed his foreleg, then slammed him against the ground. He pointed his finger out and charged Lightning Shot. Wes spun on his back and kicked his hand away, making him misfire at an empty patch of dirt. He flipped up and kicked him with his hind legs.

Tony flipped back and threw a Water Pulse. The Umbreon ducked under it and bolted straight ahead, headbutting him in the stomach.

He skidded back, but held his ground. "Not bad, but I don't play fair. Light Speed!" He disappeared in a flash of light.

Wes staggered forward before being bombarded by a stream of fast moving strikes, each followed by a blue glow. He tensed up to endure their painful hits as he tried to establish where the Dewott will appear once the spell ended.

Eventually, Tony reappeared in front of Wes as he threw a punch. Wes countered by using Shadow Ball, blocking the punch with it. The attack exploded and distanced the two away from each other.

Tony formed another Water Pulse, this time enhancing it with his magic, conducting electricity into the water. He slammed it down, sending a wave of electrified water down at the Umbreon. Wes placed his paw over his Star Amulet and activated it, turning his fur purple.

"Warp Pad!" The launch glyph appeared under his feet and propelled himself skyward, dodging the wave. A second glyph appeared and ricocheted him in the direction of Tony. The thief flipped back as Wes crashed into the ground.

 _I need to get out of here._ "Light Speed!" His body glowed with electricity before he zipped off in a flash.

Wes pulled himself out of the ground and glared. "Hey!" He dashed down the road.

Tony appeared on a roof and looked back, seeing the Umbreon was much quicker than he thought. He was already covering ground. He clenched his teeth and tried to use Light Speed again, but his body only gave a light flicker.

"Ugh, dammit! Quick Step!"

His legs turned static before dashing off the roof and quickly traversing ground. Quick Step only tripled his running speed, so it wasn't as fast as Light Speed. That said, it was much easier to use and more reliable.

Wes saw he was losing the thief and growled. "Warp Pad!" The glyph appeared behind him. He jumped, pressed his hind legs against it, and ricocheted towards him.

Tony looked back and ducked just in time as the treasure hunter soared over his head. He jumped to his feet and stuck his finger out. "Lightning Shot!" The electric beam blasted from the digit.

Wes skidded to a stop, but was immediately hit with the electrifying spell, knocking him into a stack of boxes that fell over him.

Tony walked towards the boxes with his hands in his pockets. "Didn't stand a chance." He shrugged with a light smile. "Though, to be fair, you put up more of a challenge than anyone else who tried to retaliate against me. But, it still doesn't make a difference." He held his finger out as he charged another spell. "I'm always one step ahead of you."

A sharp kick nailed the back of his head. He staggered forward, his vision blurring a bit, before shaking it off and glaring at the Umbreon who stepped out of his Vortex Amulet's void.

He tucked the amulet under his shirt and smirked. "For every contingency you have against me, I'll always have two against you."

Despite being slightly dizzy, Tony smirked. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "And, don't forget, I'm not fighting alone."

The ground cracked behind the thief before a giant, red flytrap head poked out, with a set of razor sharp teeth. Tony jumped back in surprise. "What the heck?!"

"Draconian Tomb!" Gwyn's voice shouted from a distance.

The flytrap inhaled before firing gray flames that, rather than singing Tony, wrapped around him in a spherical shape. Once they closed in, the flames turned to harden rock, steaming from their rapid cooldown.

The sealed off sphere was devoid of light. Tony snapped his fingers to create a spark and looked around. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

Outside, Flint and the girls ran to Wes. "Nice work distracting him, Wes," his brother complimented.

Wes smiled. "Ah shucks, it was nothing!"

Ella walked over to the sphere and leaned against it with a snarky grin. "Guess you aren't as fast as you made yourself out to be."

Tony glared at the side her voice came from, before chuckled. "Oh, you treasure hunters are a delight. But if you think this is going to keep me trapped, you've got another thing coming."

Gwyn snickered. "Good luck! That trap will tank any of your attacks! Even if you do chip your way through, I'll just reseal it!"

The thief smirked. "Then I'll just destroy it all at once." He raised his hands as electricity traveled down his arms. "Dragon Thunderclap!" He struck his palms against each other, emitting a sharp clap that echoed powerful vibrations within the trap.

The group studied the sphere closely before gasping as cracks started popping up all around it. Gwyn commanded her plant to reseal it. It breathed the gray flames around the sphere, desperately attempting to cut off any chance of escaping. However, the vibrations only grew worse over time, cracks popping up faster than the plant could seal.

Eventually, the Dragon Thunderclap won out in the end and shattered the tomb, sending bits of rock in multiple directions. The gang ducked to avoid getting cut.

A flash of lighting zipped out of the dust and spun around the plant before landing on top of a roof. Tony smirked with his eyes shut.

Gwyn blinked in confusion before hearing her poor plant monster groan, then suddenly falling apart into shreds of plant matter. Millions of pieces landing in a pile.

She glared and pulled out her whip. She flung it at the ground, letting it burrow itself through the terrain.

Tony crouched as he prepared to jump out of the vine's way. His right whiskers twitched, then he rolled away from the vine extending from the ground and striking at the roof. "Lightning Shot!" He severed the end of the whip.

Gwyn shirked and retracted her damaged weapon. "Oh my poor baby!"

The thief, once again, tried to make a break for freedom, but a psychic blast knocked him off the roof. He didn't hit the ground as he was caught soon after by the same force. Ella strutted up to him and flicked his face with her tail. "Can't do much bound up like this."

If he could, he'd be shaking his head. "Oh Ella…you're such a naïve Pokémon." His body glowed with its static color. "I always have a trick to get out of these situations. Static Burst!"

His body emitted a short range pulse that knocked Ella back, losing concentration of her psychic hold. Tony landed on his feet and made a break down the road.

The Espeon pushed herself up and shook her head. She looked at her paw and saw her fur was standing up. She checked to see if the same effect occurred to the rest of her body. Surprise, surprise, it did. She looked like a fluffy bundled of cotton candy.

She deadpanned. "Ugh…"

Tony looked back to see if anyone was following him, but got tripped up by a surprised appearance from Flint, who appeared in an orange flash. He fired Flamethrower, but the thief reacted quickly and flipped out of the way, before firing an electrified Water Pulse at the Flareon. Flint countered with Shadow Ball, cancelling out both attacks.

"Lightning Shot!" Tony fired the beam of electricity, but it passed through the Flareon like nothing. "What the…" He looked around as multiple duplicates of Flint started appearing around him. "Oh great, an illusionist…"

The Flint clones inhaled and fired Flamethrower. Tony jumped into the air. He had to contort his body has several streaks of flames shot through the air.

"Alright, let's try this!" He flipped himself upside down and pointed his finger. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullets!" With rapid flicks of his finger, a shower of Lightning Shots.

Each shot perfectly nailed an illusionary copy of Flint, dissipating them in a single blast. Once all the clones were gone, he looked around for the real one.

"Magnification Rings x3!" He turned his head around in time to witness the Flareon's Flamethrower pass through the power enhancing spell, increasing its size greatly.

Tony smirked and formed a Water Pulse, electrified. Rather than throwing it at the attack, as it would take a miracle to cancel it out, he instead threw it skyward, using the force to push himself back to earth, narrowly escaping the scorching attack.

He landed on a roof. "Light Speed!" He zipped over to the slow moving Flareon and threw a sharp upper cut at his chin. Once his spell ended, Flint was sent flying across the village.

Gwyn witnessed this and enchanted one of her seeds before chucking it at her friend. Once it landed in his fur, cotton started growing out of it. By the time he landed, the shock of the fall absorbed the damage. She sighed in relief, wiping her brow.

Tony leaped off the roof, but, before he touched the ground, Wes jumped into action and headbutted the Dewott across the road. He skidded to a halt and fired a Water Pulse at him, which he countered with a Shadow Ball.

Tony wiped his lip as a bit of blood dripped down his face. "You're…putting me through more trouble than intended," he said with panting breath. "I can…respect a fighter like you."

Wes cracked his neck. "What can I say? I'm awesome." He narrowed his eyes as a grin stretched across his face. "I've been hoping for a battle. I've been meaning to test out some new spells I learned on my way here."

The thief chuckled lightly, then gripped his scalchops. "Well, I guess I should start putting effort in." He wielded his two weapons. "Razor Shell!" Blue energy surrounded the shells and extended out into blades. However, with a little magic, the blades turned into electricity. He swung the weapons around, leaving blue streaks in their movements. "Come at me with whatever fancy trick you got under your belt." He sprinted forward.

Wes tensed up as the Dewott leaped into the air and swung the blades down. He rolled out of the way and fired Shadow Ball. Tony reacted accordingly with a single slash, cutting the Ghost-Type move down the middle. The two halves collapsed in on each other and exploded.

The Umbreon jumped back from the smoke and fired a rapid stream of Shadow Balls. Tony dodged and weaved through them before kicking himself into the air. He spun vertically and came down on the treasure hunter with the intent to harm.

Reacting quickly, Wes shot his paws up and slammed them between the two lightning blades. As expected, his body erupted with electricity. His face twisted in pain.

Tony laughed. "Smooth move, treasure hunter! You're making my job easier!"

Wes fought through the agony and forced his lips into a toothy grin. "Magi…Effingo!"

The outline of his body glowed in purple light, confusing the thief. Suddenly, Wes released his hold on the electrical blades and jumped back. However, still holding down the blades was a purple crystal copy of Wes. It still had a tight hold on Tony's scalchops.

The treasure hunter leaped over the clone and came down with a spinning axe kick. Tony deactivated Razor Shell and flipped back in time.

Wes landed on his feet. "Magi Effingo!" Crystal copies of himself, a total of four, phased out of his being and slid to his side. He crouched down, the clones mirroring his movements, and dashed forward.

Tony smirked and extended his finger. "Lightning Shout: Lotus Bullets!" The barrage of Lightning Shots came flying at the group.

They weaved through the attacks, with only two getting hit and shattering to pieces. "Mystic Burst!" Wes, plus his remaining two clones, erupted in purple energy and vanished in the blink of an eye.

Thanks to his reaction speed, Tony was barely able to block the kicks of the two clones. The crushing blow to his arms made him wince, but he disposed of them with a quick Lightning Shot to the face.

They were only meant as a distraction, however, as Wes appeared behind him and tackled him, grinding him through the dirt. Tony glared up and muttered 'Light Speed' before unleashing a flurry of fast paced strikes around the Umbreon, not missing a beat with each carefully placed strike.

Wes clenched his teeth. There wasn't much he could do with the Dewott moving at such speeds. But, from careful observation, he knew the spell had a limit. He had to endure and wait it out.

Opportunity rewards the patient as Tony's spell eventually ended, allowing Wes to bite down in his ankle and slam him against the dirt.

Tony pushed himself up and dusted his vest off. He cracked his knuckles with an excited smirk. He was having the time of his life. "Oh yeah, I've been waiting for fun like this!"

Wes mimicked his expression. "So have I!"

The Dewott grabbed his scalchops and dashed forward. "Let's see if you can still keep up!"

A psychic blast from his right knocked him across the ground. He rolled and landed on his feet. Ella walked out from behind a building, her fur partially matted down. The fur on her head, though, was still standing on end.

She flicked her tail. "That…was for what you did to my fur."

Gwyn and Flint ran out and got into fighting position. "Give it up, Tony! All we want is that key! Don't make us take drastic measures!" Flint warned.

Gwyn shook her head. "Please don't! We don't have to keep fighting!"

Tony smirked. "What? You kidding? We just got started!" He activated the electric Razor Shell and swung the blades. "You four are putting up a much better fight than anyone I've ever faced! I don't want to stop now!" He chuckled. "I don't get a lot of fun around here. I'm constantly working to provide for my mother and sister. Doesn't leave much time for leisure."

"You call this leisure?!" Flint yelled.

"Buddy…" His arms sparked with electricity. "I've never felt more relaxed."

Even if he was their enemy, Wes had to admire his passion for fighting. It filled the flames in his eyes with the fuel to keep on battling. "I like your style!" He crouched down and smirked wildly. "Come on! Give me everything you got!"

Tony grinned. "With pleasure!"

* * *

With her brother still absent, Cheri decided she'll provide lunch for today. Sure, she never cooked a single thing in her life, but she does know how to make sandwiches. What better thing to eat than a delicious peanut butter and Grepa jelly sandwich? Granted, they didn't have Grepa jelly, so she resorted to mixing sugar and Grepa juice in a bowl and see if that'll work. She never made jelly before, so she had to keep her fingers crossed for the results.

She stirred the pot carefully, while shooting her mother a quick glance. "Sandwiches will be ready soon, Mom!"

The Raichu smiled at her daughter. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. I can't wait to taste them."

She grinned. "Me too! I hope I'm making the jelly right."

"I hope so, too. That'd be a 'Gre-pantuan' mess to clean up," she said with a chuckle.

Cheri slapped her face with a groan. "That wasn't even clever!"

"Aww, you're just 'jelly' of Mommy's masterful puns."

She rolled her eyes with a dry smirk. "Suuure…" Before she could go back to cooking, there was a knock on her door. "Huh? Tony's back!" She took the pot off the burner, making sure to turn off the burner too, and raced to the door. She placed her ear against the door. She cleared her throat and said, "Who are you? What's the password?"

"Who's that?" Cheri's eyes widened. She recognized that voice and it wasn't a comforting realization.

"It's Sapienti's brat of a sister," a second voice explained. Cheri jumped back after a second sharp knock. "Hey, open up!"

The Pikachu glanced at her mother, who had a look of worry matching her daughters. The young Sapienti put on a brave face and did her best to exhale her worries before saying, "You didn't answer the question~! Who are you?"

"We're…salesmen. We're giving out free candy!"

Cheri deadpanned. What did they take her for, a five-year-old? Who was stupid enough to fall for that lame trick?

She rolled her eyes and replied, "We don't want your business here. Get loss."

A third knock made her shriek. "Listen closely, brat. If you don't open this door, you're going to regret every second of your measly existence."

She turned away with a huff. "You don't scare me. Once my big brother finds out you're harassing me, he'll kick your butts."

"Is your big brother home?"

"Uh…" She looked to the side with a flinch. "…yes?"

The chuckling outside told her they weren't buying it. "So you and your mommy our all alone, eh?"

She turned on her heel and shouted, "I know who you jerks are! Get lost or else!"

"Oh no, a baby is threatening us! Whatever shall we do?!" one of them exclaimed sarcastically.

Cheri's cheeks glowed red with frustration. "I'm eight-years-old, jerks!"

She heard the ruder of the two get clonked on the head. "Quit screwing around. We don't know how long that lousy thief will be gone."

Cheri slowly walked backwards to the kitchen to reach for a weapon. "If you don't leave, I'm going to scream really loud! My big brother will hear me and beat you jerks up!"

"Cheri," her mother whispered harshly, "Stop antagonizing them."

The two thugs didn't respond. The girls looked at each other apprehensively, wondering why they went silent. The young Pikachu grabbed a knife and slowly crept towards the door. She didn't hear anything other than light shifting, so they were clearly still outside.

Then there was a click.

Cheri barely moved her head out of the way as a red bolt shattered through the door's lock and whizzed straight pass her face, nicking her cheek. She dropped the knife and fell on the ground. A searing wound went across her left cheek as tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes from the pain.

Her mother's eyes widened in horror. "CHERI!"

The door was kicked off its hinges and slammed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Entering the hut was Pinsir and Dusclops, the former twirling a blunderbuss pistol in his hand.

Cheri's tears dripped on the floor as she held the bleeding wound. Darkness enveloped her peripherals, warning her of the danger looming above.

Pinsir bent down, his set of teeth rattling gleefully. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Fear and the need to survive thriving within her, she gripped the knife by her side and swung it at her aggressor. Pinsir caught the blade without a scratch. He plucked it out of her hands and tossed it to the side.

"Hand me the vial," he ordered Dusclops.

The ghost pulled the vial out of his jacket and passed it to him. He uncorked it and forced Cheri's mouth open. She struggled to tighten her jaw, but he was clearly the stronger of the two. The purple liquid flowed into her mouth. The vile taste made her want to spit it out, but he wouldn't allow it. He forced her to swallow it, all of it dripping down her throat.

Almost immediately, the Pikachu went limp and fell unconscious. Pinsir chuckled and stood up. "One down. Now for the-AGGGH!"

A blue energy bolt struck through his wrist, completely severing his right hand. The vial was caught by Dusclops' Psychic. He looked at his partner as he clenched his now burning and bleeding arm.

The stag beetle, eyes bloodshot in anger, turned towards the sick Raichu. "You…bitch!"

Cheri's mother forced herself to her feet, her legs clearly incapable of supporting her weight from lying in bed and her ill condition. However, seeing them break into their home AND assaulting her daughter…no illness was going to suppress her.

In her hands was a pistol similar to theirs. In the event they had a break in, Tony hid weapons under the floorboards. His mother didn't think they'd be necessary, but she is glad she didn't ask him to remove them.

Her eyes dipped down into a feral glare. Her teeth were clenched as a rabid snarl grumbled from behind them. "Stay…away…from my…daughter!" She fired again, puncturing the stag beetle's right shoulder.

"AGH!" He stumbled back. He growled at her. "Are you trying to tear my arm off?!"

She ignored him and shouted, "What did you do to her?!" She fired again.

This time, he dodged before the bolt could do any further damage to his arm. His pincers clicked together as an angry grumble escaped his mouth. "You'll soon find out. Get her!"

Dusclops glared and slowly walked forward. The angry Raichu fired three shots at him, but he deflected them with his Psychic. Before she could get off another shot, he flicked his fingers to the right and forced the gun to fly out of her hand. She made an effort to retrieve it, but she couldn't go two steps without collapsing.

She panted heavily as her heartbeat raced with panic. She looked up at the ghost and pleaded, "Please…please don't hurt my daughter…I beg of you!"

Pinsir growled. "As touching as that sounds, you and your family have crossed the line with us."

Dusclops grabbed her by the nightgown's collar and lifted her in the air. The vial floated over his shoulder as he used his psychic powers to force her mouth open. The liquid poured in and went down her throat. Instantly, her eyes glazed over and she fell unconscious.

He dropped her as Pinsir stumbled over to the kitchen. "I swear…this better be worth it, Aeternus," he muttered angrily.

He tucked his right arm under his left to keep the bleeding down. Using his left hand, he pulled out a small bottle, filled with flammable liquid. He poured it over the floor, in a large 'A' shape for the heck of it. He lit a match and tossed it on the insignia. Almost instantly, it was set ablaze.

The pair turned around and strolled out of the soon-to-be burning hut, leaving the unconscious females' fates to be decided.

* * *

Morgan stared at the golden decagon in his hand, with ten gems aligned with each corner. He hasn't picked this stupid thing up in years. He'd never imagine one of the gems would stop glowing. The trials one had to pass to even get their hands on it was too much to imagine.

Saying they had the key was too good to be true. They looked like they're still in college. Could they really have gotten the key? Did they actually survive the cave? They actually beat Randolph? How was it possible?

And yet…

"Wes Ravenfield…" he muttered. A Ravenfield. A freakin' Ravenfield. A name he hasn't heard for as long as he hasn't looked at this golden plate in his hand. Has it really been that long since he has seen his old pal? He could barely remember the crazy Jolteon.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "How did that kid beat Randolph? Does he even have the key?" He pinched between his eyes. "It would explain their urgency, but…Garret's own son found it?" He groaned as he rubbed his face tiredly. He worked in a weary smirk. "Garret…you raised one hell of a son if he could take on one of the ten mages."

He dropped his hand in his lap and sighed. "So the end times are among us, huh? Never thought it would come so soon. I haven't even found a wife yet," he said jokingly, laughing to himself. It had a somber tone to it.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed once more. "If they do have the key, that means they're the ones in Cielo's prophecy. But only four of them? He mentioned six." He pushed himself up. "Guess they haven't found them yet." He walked towards his window and leaned against it with a thoughtful expression.

The Idol of Origin…that terrifying weapon has brought many nightmares to his mind years ago. He rid himself of those thoughts two or so years ago. He wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

He glared into the distance. If they've truly gotten one key, they were indeed worthy enough to save their planet. However, that also meant the shadows were making their return. He faced the power of their leader once before…he wished not to feel that same torment a second time.

He pressed his forehead against the window. Life was much simpler before that idol came into his life. He wished he found a way to destroy it or at least tear apart that map so no one could find it. But, if the shadows return, they won't rest until that weapon of mass destruction is in their clutches. They'd gladly raze the land to find it.

He shook his head. He needed a drink.

He reached for the flask behind his back and popped the lid off, chugging down the liquor inside. As he drank, something caught his eye. He put the flask down and squinted.

"Is that…smoke?" Instantly, a thought…a frightening thought, clicked in his mind. That was where Tony's sister and mother, Angel, lived. The flask slipped out of his hand, spilling his drink into the wood floor.

His eyes were wide in horror. "No…"

* * *

Purple, green, orange, light blue, and blue flashes strobed across the vacant streets of Fuego Village. Everyone watched from the safety of their homes as the five Pokémon battled fiercely. Judging from the minimum lack of damage to the homes, they were, at the very least, keeping their attacks from harming innocent bystanders.

Tony kicked a Shadow Ball into the sky, them sprinted towards Flint, socking him in the face. This turned out to be an illusion as it immediately shattered, revealing Gwyn's whip as it smacked him across the face. It wrapped around his ankle before she heaved him through the air and slammed him hard into the dirt.

He flipped up and gripped the whip. With a mighty tug, he pulled her over to him, grabbed her by the hair, and slammed her face against the dirt. Flint witnessed this and fired Flamethrower into the back of his head.

He stumbled forward, back of his head blackened, and turned. "Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped and fired the sonic wave. The vibrations rushed throughout Flint's body before knocking him off his feet.

Ella dashed pass Tony as rubble orbited around her. As she did, the flying rubble fired at him with light blue streaks tailing them. The Dewott grabbed his scalchops and tore through them with Razor Shell.

Wes bolted at him head first and tackled him from behind. Tony stood his ground and kicked him off.

He flipped back and electrified his Razor Shell. He felt tired, weary, and bruised, but he never felt so alive in his life. "Oh yeah! Now we're cooking!"

Wes pushed himself up and rubbed his bruised side. He smirked back. "This is pretty fun."

"Yeah. I'm almost considering giving your key back." He chuckled. "Almost, at least."

Flint clenched his teeth as he picked himself off the ground. "You can't keep this up forever."

"You kidding? You four are just as worn out as me and it's only four on one. I'm kicking butt!"

Wes cracked his neck and got into a starting position. "Not for long. Mystic Burst!" His body erupted in the purple magic. "Bring it on!"

Tony's fur glowed with the static color. "With pleasure!"

They sprinted at each other, practically vanishing in an instant. They were within range to hit each other, but…

"Gordian Trap!"

Purple strings of energy came into view and wrapped around the two, restraining their movement in midair. All momentum came to a dead halt, with the wind of their speed hitting each other.

Wes struggled in his confinement. "The heck is this?!"

Tony glanced to the side, following the source of the string. Standing off to the side was Morgan. The tips of his fingers were emitting the purple string that held the two in place. He also noticed he looked out of breath and panicked.

Gwyn blinked. "Morgan?"

"What are you doing here?" Ella asked.

Tony, however, didn't look pleased. "Yo, Pops! What's the big idea? I was winning!"

"You were winning?!" Wes shouted, then let out a hearty laugh. "On the contrary, I have you on the ropes!"

"I don't give a crap about who's beating who!" Morgan shouted, his voice filled with anger and fear, catching Tony off guard. He released the two and shouted, "Tony, your mother and Cheri are in danger!"

Any and all ambition to continue his fun had suddenly vanished in nothingness. His heart was beating like a wild drum, his body shaking in panic, and his eyes wide open with fear. "What?!"

"Huh?!" Team Ravenfield sounded, filling them with worry.

Morgan pointed to the distance. "Look!"

Tony followed his finger, then his heart immediately fell. A tower of smoke was rising in the direction of his home. All rational was gone. Only fear.

"No…MOM! CHERI!" He made a mad sprint in the direction of the smoke. "LIGHT SPEED!" He vanished in a blue flash.

Wes and his friends looked at each other in concern. The Umbreon's eyes dipped into a glare before shouting, "Come on!" They raced after the Dewott. Morgan ran behind them.

* * *

He was jumping over roofs, pushing his way through boxes, running across walls; he was doing whatever he could to get home faster.

Time may have slowed for him, but every second that passes was another one closer to the death of his beloved family. He couldn't waste time, he couldn't! Nothing was going to keep him from saving them! He vowed to protect them, no matter the cost!

He vaulted over one last house before ending his spell. It left him exhausted, seeing as how he overused it during his battle. The rush of adrenaline pumping throughout his body kept him going.

Once time moved normally, he looked up at the horrifying sight. Flickering orange, engulfing the entire hut with deadly heat. Black clouds puffed out of the newly made holes in the roof. The wood was slowly turning black, creaking from the unstable weight it now had to support. It was going to fall at any minute.

He glared angrily and charged at the walls. He slammed his body against the exterior and rolled across the floor, then rolled to his feet. "MOM! CHERI!" He shielded his eyes from the thick smoke surrounding him.

Even with him being a Water-Type, the heat was unbearable to endure. It was like standing in an oven. The smoke would flow into his lungs and make him cough, nearly choking himself out.

He got low and looked for his mother and sister. His eyes landed on an unconscious Raichu, with a gun laying by her side. He knew it was the ones he kept in the floorboards. She wouldn't have used that unless someone broke into the house. This fire wasn't an accident. And he knew who started it.

If he wasn't so worried about his family's safety, he'd be going on a mad tirade.

He quickly crawled over to his mother and pushed her onto her back. "Mom! Are you okay?!" He placed his ear to her chest, listening for a heartbeat, then checked her breathing. She was fine, but her heart didn't sound right.

One notice he took out of her was the added features to her fur. White, vein like markings spread across her body. From the looks of it, they appeared to have just started growing. They started from the face and were slowly traveling down.

He wasn't sure what they were, but he didn't have time to worry about it. He pulled a handkerchief out of his vest and held it over her mouth to keep smoke from flying in. "Hang on- _ack_ -Mom! I'm getting you and Cheri out of here!"

He peered through the smoke and saw his sister's body lying on the opposite side of the hut. He quickly dashed through, coughing on the harsh fumes, and grabbed her. He noticed that her body had the same white markings as well. What happened to them?

He was ready to run out of the house when he heard a loud creaking above. He looked up in time to see one of the support beams got burned through and fell down on them.

Tony dropped the girls and crossed his arms over his head. The heavy, searing wood pushed down on his, burning his wrists. He clenched his teeth, fighting through the unimaginable pain coursing through him.

He couldn't move the wood without hurting the girls or himself. The fire continued to spread towards them. He could use Light Speed, but he wasn't sure he had enough energy to make it last.

The wood continued to claim his strength as it pushed him to his knees. Tears streamed down his face, out of pain and worry for the safety of his family. He opened his eyes a bit to look at them. Their faces were twisted in pain and discomfort.

He was the reason they were hurting.

He dropped his head, letting the tears fall. "I'm sorry…I…I promise I'll get you two out of here…even at the cost of my life…" The wood pushed him down further until he was on his back. He pressed his hands against it to keep as off as possible. Burnt patches of skin showed through his fur.

Embers fell on his face. He tried to keep his eyes open. "Mom…Cheri…" He felt his world going dark. He couldn't breathe. "Someone…anyone…help…" His eyes were dangerously close to closing.

When all hope seemed to be loss, a flurry of green slashes cut through the support beam and reduced it to splinters. Tony's eyes widened slightly before feeling a seed being shoved into his mouth. He looked up and saw Wes, who appeared to be holding his breath.

Tony was surprised to see him here, even after the battle they went through. What surprised him more was that his lungs were filling with air. Whatever Wes force fed him was giving him a supply of oxygen, if only limited.

Wes helped him up before dipping his head under Cheri and sliding her onto his back. Seeing how he was helping the thief, he quickly grabbed his mother and followed him to the large hole in the wall.

More debris and fire rained on them, but the house suddenly became encased in a light blue field.

Ella was standing outside, sweating bullets as she tried to keep the entire house still. "Hurry…up!"

Wes and Tony jumped out of the house and collapsed. Ella released her hold on the house, letting the fire consume.

Flint climbed to the top of the house across from it. He pulled out a Freeze Charm and aimed it. "Magnification Ring x4!" It was a limit that, while manageable, took a lot out of him. It was worth it to keep the fire from spreading.

A blizzard of cold wind soon fired from the four multiplier rings and blew over the house. Fire began to turn to steam and burning wood froze over. Smoke soon turned to steam as the house slowly cooled down until it was completely covered in frost.

Flint sighed and slid down a house, landing on the ground with a thump. "Thank goodness…"

Tony pushed himself and rubbed his head. He then gasped and checked his mother again. Other than the markings spreading out over her body, she was fine. He ran over to Cheri after Wes set her down.

He gently held her in his arms. "Cheri?" He felt her for a pulse and checked her breathing. Thankfully, like her mother, she didn't get any smoke in her lungs. However, she still looked uncomfortable.

Gwyn walked up to them and stopped with a perplexed stare. She shook it off and asked, "Are they going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure," Morgan said as he picked Angel up. "They don't look well. We need to take them back to my office and make sure whatever…this is, isn't fatal."

Tony's heart nearly stopped. _Fatal?_

Morgan knew he brought fright to the Dewott's mind. "It might not be that, Tony. The sooner we get them to my office, the sooner we can help them."

Tears poured down his face as he held Cheri close to his chest. He sniffled before giving a nod. "A-Alright…" He stood up and followed him back to the pharmacy.

Ella helped Flint up, saying, "We should probably tag along and make sure they're alright."

Wes nodded. "Good idea."

Flint glanced at the destroyed home, his eyes glimmering sadly. "I didn't trust Tony, but…not in a million years could I bring myself to committing such a vile act. Who would do such a thing?"

"We can figure that out later," Wes said, as he looked straight ahead at the distraught Dewott, who was gently petting his sister's head. "I think Tony may need our support…"

"You think he'll take it? We ambushed him, after all," Ella reminded.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not standing by and letting him go through this emotional turmoil." He placed his paw over his heart. "I've been through this kind of pain, too. I want to help him."

Flint blinked, then smiled. "Same here."

Ella smiled. "I guess we're in agreement." She looked at Gwyn. "Right, Gwyn?"

The Mew seemed to be staring off into space as she watched the injured and sick electric rodents get farther and farther away. Her face was lowered in deep thought, like she was solving a complex problem with no resources to use.

Ella waved her paw at her face. "Yo, Gwyn? Anyone home?"

She blinked and shook her head. "S-Sorry…y-you're right, Tony might need us."

Wes nodded. "Let's hurry and catch up with them." They started running after the doctor and thief. Gwyn lingered behind a bit. Her mind was stuck on those strange markings on their fur. Vein like marks across the body…pain…

 _I've seen something like that before…could it be…?_

She narrowed her eyes and raced after her friends. For their sake, and Tony's, they weren't what she was imagining.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ch.22: The Guilt of a Thief! Tony's Lament and Rage!**_

Three hours. Three long, slow, agonizing hours. In those hours, within that timeframe, there was nothing but silence. No talking between the five Pokémon waiting downstairs. Four of the five were merely giving the Dewott pacing back and forth his space, as he had tons of thoughts flowing in his mind, each one of them worse than the last.

Tony was completely restless. He tried everything to relax his fidgeting body. When he sat, he would continuously switch position to get into optimal comfort, but the seats felt like painful spikes burrowing into his skin and clawing at his muscle and tissue, tingling his body unnervingly. He attempted to sleep to ease the tension building in his mind, but that only resulted in horrible reminders of the events taking place upstairs in the form of haunting nightmares.

Each of these attempts to calm himself down had an increasingly dangerous effect on his mental state and appearance. His fur was messed up, his eyes were red and dry from all the crying he did, and his face would make slight twitches that expressed the troubled storm brewing deep within his worried brain.

Everything that happened…it was too much to take in. You would never expect losing those close to you until it was too late. The stressed Dewott had just witnessed the near-death experience of his two-favorite people in the entire world. Now he was forced to wait for who knows how much longer to get the results on their survival.

Meanwhile, Team Ravenfield were stuck looking at each other, waiting for the other to perhaps say something that would ease the Dewott's nerves. It was evident in their eyes that neither individual wanted to touch that mess of nerves, especially with the lightning shooting thief already on edge. His mind was unstable. Setting him off with the wrong words would likely result in setting the pharmacy on fire, which would most certainly intensify his stress filled mind.

Normally Wes, who was a self-proclaimed optimist, would attempt to see the better side of the situation rather than what would happen. Though, he wasn't sure what he could say. The only experience of misery he felt was his father's death. The news hit him like a mountain of bricks, yes, but his depression wasn't the same with Tony's. Rather than being hit with the sudden news of death, his mind was stressing with a series of what ifs that are may or may not come.

Flint, Ella, and Gwyn didn't have much to say either. Offering kind and hopeful words wasn't going to get Tony to calm down about his sister and mother. They're only hope was that Morgan came back with uplifting news that'll pull the thief out of his hole of misery.

Ella tapped her digits against her chair, her face scrunching up in annoyance. Even though she had nothing to say herself, the silence was killing her. She didn't mind peace and quiet, but the air wasn't particularly pleasant, obviously. Her frustration would only continue to build up as she listened to the sound of the Dewott's fidgeting. It was driving her nuts.

Flint looked at her and saw the frustration forming on her face. He reached out and touched her shoulder blade. He finally broke the silence in the form of whisper, saying, "Ella, calm down. We need to give Tony is space."

She sighed exasperatedly, then whispered back, "I've worked at a noisy bar for a while, Flint. I've had to put up with some noisy customers who either start fights with other patrons or drowning themselves in alcohol for who knows why. If I see something in a state of conflict, I'm usually the one who puts an end to it."

"I get you, but this isn't a customer we're talking about. Tony might lose his family." He made sure to keep that part _exceedingly_ quiet, as to further Tony's storming mind. "The best we can do is be here for him."

Ella deadpanned. "Be there for him, you say? All I see is an awkward peanut gallery who have been given the unspoken job of babysitting a trauma patient."

Flint shrugged. "Well…if you're so worked up about it, why aren't you saying anything?"

"My fur has been through enough today, thank you very much. I'm not matting down anymore static charged hairs."

Wes tilted his head at them, inserting himself into the conversation. "I mean…we could leave."

"Wes, he still has our key," Flint reminded.

"Maybe we could ask for it back _without_ setting him off?"

"I'm not taking my chances with that. Besides, weren't you the one who said we should come here and offer moral support?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I mean, yes, but I don't know what to say."

Ella held her face in her paws. _Dear Arceus, I'm going to die of boredom and awkwardness._ She huffed before glancing at Gwyn. "Yo Gwyn, how about you and I swing by one of the shops and pick up food for everyone? Bet you're starving after that little tussle." She waited a moment for a reply, but none was given. She cocked a brow as she examined the green Mew's expression. She appeared to be in deep thought. "Uh, Gwyn? You still with us?"

The two brothers took note of her expression as well. "Gwyn? You sleeping with your eyes open?" Wes asked. "If you are, I'm impressed. I've actually trained myself to do that for some of my classes."

Flint rolled his eyes, then scratched his head. "Odd, she's been in that same position ever since we got here." He grabbed her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Gwyn, wake up."

The Mew's eyes blinked twice before she shook herself back to reality. "Huh?"

"You all right? You look out of it," the Flareon asked in concern.

Gwyn smiled sheepishly. "Heh, sorry if I worried you." She sighed, then placed her head on her hands, with her elbows resting on her legs. "Actually, I was thinking about Tony's sister and mother."

"We're all worried about them, Gwyn," Wes stated. "We just need to wait for Morgan's diagnosis and we'll have the answers we need."

"But that's the thing that worries me." She straightened up and looked at them with concerned eyes. "I think I might know what's wrong with them."

The group's eyes widened. "You do?"

"YOU DO?!"

They jumped as Tony jumped off the ground and grabbed Gwyn by the collar, lifting her out of her seat with fearful eyes. "What's wrong with them?! Tell me!"

Gwyn shivered frightfully. "W-W-Well, it's j-j-just a hunch, but…"

Wes grabbed Tony from behind and pried him off Gwyn, with Flint pushing the two apart. "Tony, get a hold of yourself!" Wes scolded.

"But I need to know! Is there a cure?! Where is it?! Distance doesn't matter! I'd race to the center of the planet if I have to!" He furiously thrashed in Wes' hold.

"I said calm down!" He pinned him to the ground, forcing his arm behind his back. "You can't get this worked up! You need to take a moment and breathe!"

"I'm not freakin' calming down until someone tells me what's wrong with them!"

Gwyn bit her nails with a dreadful, panicked expression. She regretted bring this up. She would have kept it to herself if she knew it was going to get him this upset.

"Let me go! I need to know if they're all right!" Tony shouted.

"You need to relax! You're going to pop of blood vessel or something if you get any angrier!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Ella groaned. "Will both of you shut up? Or would you like to alert the entire town of this?"

Tony glared up at Wes before grabbed his tail with his feet and throwing him off. He flipped back up and armed himself with his scalchops. "I'm not putting up with any of this crap! If someone doesn't give me an answer right now, I'll-"

His eyes widened as Ella lunged at him and gently jabbed her index claw in between where his arm and chest meet. He panted heavily before relaxing his arms, letting them drop to his sides. He could feel the tension in his body loosening. He even felt his pent up aggressive diminishing.

Ella pulled her paw back, sheathing her claw. "Better?" Wordlessly, he gave a slightly hesitant nod.

Gwyn leaned towards Flint, asking, "Uh…what was that?"

"Pressure points. She must have hit one that released the stress in his body."

Ella sighed and stepped away from Tony. "Now that you've calmed down, just listen to Gwyn and try not to overreact. As she said, nothing is concrete."

Tony gulped, then turned to Gwyn. "A-All right…"

Gwyn fumbled her hands together, a little nervous. "I, uh…well, I'm no expert on sicknesses or anything, so…I can't say I'm positive about what's wrong with them. What I do know, though, is that I've seen something similar to this before."

"You have?" Wes asked.

"Sort of. Something like this happened to me when I was younger. An Ariados gave me something to eat and, a few days later, I ended up getting sick. Then I started to…form these vein markings over my body."

Flint's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

She nodded meekly, then looked at Tony. "Tony, please don't get upset, but…I think they're infected with the Curse of Disease."

Tony's heart nearly stopped on the spot. A cold, chilling wave came over him as he shook in his place. "You're…You're kidding, right?" His teeth chattered, reflecting his terrified mood. "If this is some sort of sick joke, then it's not funny!"

Gwyn flinched, but continued, "I was infected with the Curse of Disease when I was merely five years old. I can…still remember the pain I was in."

The Dewott faltered backwards, landing in a chair. His eyes shook fearfully as he stared at the ground. "This can't be happening…" He held his face in his hands. "This can't actually be happening!"

Wes gulped. "T-Tony…it's going to be all right-"

"All right? ALL RIGHT?!" He stood up out the chair and pointed furiously at him. "This isn't the flu we're talking about! It's a freakin' curse!"

"Maybe we can remove it," Ella suggested. "Curses can be removed…right?"

Gwyn bit her lip. "I'm…afraid it isn't that simple. The Curse of Disease can only disappear if it claims a life. It can be transferred, but…there's really no way of saving anyone once it has been placed."

Tears brimmed from the corner of Tony's eyes. "So that's it, then…they're pretty much dead…" He pressed his hands against his eyes. Hot tears streamed down the side of his cheeks.

Wes frowned. "Tony…" He clenched his teeth before turning back to Gwyn. "Gwyn, are you sure there isn't a way we can safely remove the curse?!"

"I'm not even confidently sure that is the Curse of Disease," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"I remember the veins being black when I was infected. I don't ever remember white veins. My mother never saw them as any other color but black."

"So…maybe it's an upgraded version?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure." Gwyn held her cheek. "I'm just having a hard time believing any of this."

"You and me both," Flint muttered. "I can't believe someone would go out of their way to target Tony's family. That's just cruel and heartless."

"What I really don't get is how they even acquired a curse, unless whoever did it has a witch on their side. But who would do such a horrible thing?"

"I know who would." They looked back at Tony, who lowered his hands to revealed his reddened eyes. "It was those jerks, the Anguis Organization!"

"Anguis Organization?" Wes mumbled. He then asked, "Wait, are you talking about those weird biker idiots from yesterday?"

"Yes, _them,_ " he growled. The gang could practically taste the venom that was dripping from his aggressive tone. "They've had it out for me ever since their clown of a leader heard about me! Every other freakin' day, they find me and ask me to join their little 'Anarchists Unite' club like it was some big deal, promising me luxury and comfort for me and my family."

"You were promised all of that and yet you willing live in this dump?" Ella asked.

Tony glared at her. "This 'dump' is my home. At least, the only one I have left. I may be a thief, but I have my moral principles. One of them being 'Do not join crazy maniacs who kill people for the hell of it'! I've warned them time and time again to back off. When they didn't listen, I started messing with their plans, ruining their operations and scams on poor, naïve travelers. Apparently this only furthered their boss' interest in me, but I still refused."

"Not that I don't agree with your choice, but why would you turn down an opportunity like that? I mean, aren't you desperate to find safety for your sister and mother?"

Tony crossed his arms and scoffed. "There's a fine line between protecting your family from the world and protecting your family from moral confliction. I didn't want my little sister being raised under the assumption that everything was beneath her. I wanted her to live an honest life, happily married and having kids of her own to pass those benevolent morals down to their own kids to live by! I want my mother to live the rest of her life without worrying about the safety of her two dear children! I wasn't going to make that risky jump that could cost me my future."

Wes smiled. "Guess you're not all that bad, then." He then frowned. "Still, you're saying they would actually poison your own family? With a curse, no less?"

"After meeting their leader…I'm not that surprised." He pressed his hands against his face, angrily seething through his teeth. "They must have poisoned them before and after the fire started. During my delivery run…" He glared up at them. "And when I ran into you four…"

Ella immediately sharpened her eyes into an annoyed glare. "Oh, hang on a Arceus damn minute!" She walked up to him and grabbed him by the vest. "If you're going to go around and blame us for what happened to them, you're earning yourself a knuckle sandwich!"

"Ella, calm down!" Flint pleaded. "Escalating all of this with violence won't solve anything!"

Tony stared down at Ella, then clenched his teeth. "Blame you? Blame you four?" He shoved the Espeon off his person. She was about to call him out on his rudeness, but saw his tightened fists shaking angrily. "I really, _really_ wish I could put this entire mess on someone else! Nothing would make me happier in knowing this wasn't my problem!" He seethed heavily. "But no…the only one to blame…IS ME!" He slammed his fist through the front counter, making them jump.

"Those idiots threatened my family so many times that I took everything they said as bluffs. Every time they tried something to harm my family, I would always be there to kick their butts. They tried to set my hut on fire? I appeared in the nick of time and kicked the Molotov back into the Pinsir's face. They tried robbing my family at gunpoint? I blast those fools in the back. Tried to lure my sister out by acting like salesman? The tiniest spark of electricity is heard and they go running for the hills.

"After some time, even with the tiniest hint of me being around the corner, they'd end their little revenge schemes and go on with their day. Each and every day, I took their threats, schemes, and plans against Cheri and my mother as stupid bluffs. That's all they end up as at the end of the day: bluffs. They haven't pulled an actual revenge scheme against me in months. I just accepted it as the way it was, without thinking of them as actual threats."

Magical electricity coursed down his arms as his anger flared up. "Then I met their leader, Count Aeternus. That guy…that freakin' guy…he oozed with pride. He had an air of discomfort that could be felt by anyone close by. Just being in the same room as him, even through a magic mirror, is unnerving." He growled to himself. "As expected, he made threats against my family. Only…this time…well…" He gripped his arms uncomfortably. "There was something off about the way he said it. I didn't take it seriously, but…well, I tried get my deliveries done and over with before heading home, just to be safe."

Flint stared at him with his jaw dropped, perplexed and appalled by his unwise decision making. "Let me get this straight. Some crazy guy threatens to do something horrible to your family, yet you went out of your way to fight us just to keep our key?!"

The Dewott looked down sadly. "I can't say I'm proud of what I did…but yes, it's true."

"Why would you do that?!" Gwyn cried. "You were their only hope of saving them!"

Wes jabbed her side, making her yelp. He whispered, "Might want to lay off on that major detail."

Tony sighed. "Believe me, I wanted to be there to make sure nothing bad happened. Bluff or not, I needed to be sure. That should have been the only thing on my mind, but then you all showed up and…" He clenched his eyes shut, trying to prevent more tears from escaping. "I…you all don't know what I've been through ever since I made it my sole duty to support Cheri and my mother."

Ella gently grabbed him and sat him on the floor. She sat down as well and motioned the others to join in. They nodded and sat down, forming a ring. Ella gestured to the thief, saying, "Continue."

This made him smile for only a moment, only to resume his state of misery. "Listen…what I did was stupid and poorly thought out. I can assure you I feel horrible for putting my own feelings before theirs, but…you don't know the stress I've put up with, taking care of them twenty-four seven. It was…taxing on my mind and body.

"Every day, I have to make sure my mom's health is reasonable before I can ever think of leaving for the day. I have to make sure Cheri stays healthy, too, as she's the only one who would be with her for the entire day." Tony sighed. "Every day, I work, scam travelers…anything I can do to get some extra bits. Sometimes I rake in quite the haul and have us stocked on food for weeks. But then there are those times where food was scarce. Whenever that happens…I give all the rations to Cheri and my mom, leaving me to starve for the night."

Wes' eyes widened. "You can't be serious! You purposely leave yourself starving just for them?!"

"There were times I've nearly passed out, but I just kept going. Honestly, Morgan is the only reason I haven't keeled over yet." The thief lowered his head. "I do everything to keep them happy. Every year, when Cheri's birthday comes around, I triple my work total to get her a new toy. Those days leave me exhausted for weeks on end, so I always make sure to buy lots of food some I can get some rest.

"I've learned as I've gone. I've learned to sew clothing, cook food, clean…anything to keep my family life stable. I taught Cheri how to read and taught her the things I knew to keep Mom safe." He sighed. "I was the only one capable of supporting and protecting them. I put all of their needs ahead of my own. It may have only been a year, but…it was the most stressful experience of my entire life."

"Do they even know what you've been putting yourself through?!" Flint shouted, concerned that the thief has been practically hurting himself.

"Of course I haven't! I barely managed to convince my mother that stealing money off strangers was justifiable! There's no way she would approve of me doing everything on my own and seeing the negative effects it was having on my mind and body! If she knew how much it was affecting me, she would have been doing the work herself, and she is in NO condition to be moving!"

"You shouldn't be hurting yourself like that!" Gwyn yelled. "What if you really did keel over?! They would have been heartbroken, maybe even guilty if something horrible happened to you over their sake!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Tony clutched his head tightly. "I just wanted to protect them!"

"Then why did you stop to fight us if you knew there was a chance of them being in danger?!" Ella shouted.

Tony nearly shouted out his response…then he bit back on his tongue. He could feel the stress building up in his mind already. He slowly tightened his fists and took a long, deep breath to relax himself. He was already scared enough as it was. No sense in popping a blood vessel over their concern for him.

"I…" He sighed. "The stress finally got to me, I suppose. I don't really get to do a lot of what I want to do these days. Like I said, it's them over me. That's just how I've done it. I never had time to do the things that interested me. I focused more on raising Cheri and supporting my mom. I didn't allow myself time to relax. Even if those rare moments came up, it's just to sleep.

"Then you all come along and, while already on edge at the time, I got this sudden impulse that a fight was going to break. In that moment, well…I guess catharsis finally kicked in."

Gwyn raised a brow. "Ca-what now?"

Flint raised a digit in a very scholarly matter and stated, "Catharsis is the process of releasing strong or repressed emotions. The word itself translates back into Greek, meaning 'purification' or 'cleansing'. The term was used in many Greek plays, as it allowed for-"

"NERD!" Ella shouted. Flint glared at her before grumbling to himself. Ella snickered to herself before gesturing Tony to continue.

The Dewott rolled his eyes before doing so. "Anyway…I guess I got carried away with the fighting. I just wanted to do something for once to get my mind off everything that has happened. So…I took out all my aggression on you guys and got carried away, completely ignoring the people I care about."

He rubbed his watery eyes. "I regret not being there for them when the fire broke out. I regret not stopping those goons from cursing them. I regret getting caught up in my own needs, not realizing my error in decision making." He pressed his hands against his eyes. "I don't think I can look at them after what I did."

Wes narrowed his eyes, then stretched his foreleg out. He patted the thief's shoulder, then said, "Tony…you shouldn't be beating yourself up like this. What happened could have happened to anybody. It's not your fault."

The Dewott shook his head. "That's a lie. You're only saying that…"

"But I mean it. You think they're going to hate you all because you wanted to take an actual break?"

"A crazed psycho told me he was going to have my family killed and I completely disregarded it without even _thinking_ for a moment that something might go wrong. I instead took a small detour by fighting a group of travelers I pickpocketed. HOW does that make up for what I did?"

Gwyn frowned. "Tony, it isn't that bad."

"You JUST told me that my family might be infected with the Curse of Disease! Tell me what part of this ISN'T bad?!"

The Mew whimpered sadly. "I was only trying to…"

Tony clenched his teeth, then exhaled a frustrated sigh. "I'm…I'm sorry, all right? This is just all happening so fast. They're on their deathbeds and all I'm doing is weeping like a baby. After everything I've done to keep them safe, life kicks me in the back and reminds me about how horrible everything is." He tilted to his right and laid on his side. "I can't believe I'm actually going to lose them…" The tears came back and dripped down his face. "I…I don't want to lose them…they're the only bit of happiness I have left…"

The gang looked at each other sadly. They've tried everything they could to cheer him up, but…the morbid truth was blatant. All they could do now was give him their comfort before and after they pass on from this world. They bowed their heads in silence as the sounds of the thief's weeping permeated the lobby.

The sounds, however, were overshadowed by a pair of shoes stepping down from the creaky stairs. They looked up in curiosity, with Tony viciously wiping his eyes, as Morgan entered the room. They expected his face to match their own, to match the mood of this depressing atmosphere.

Instead, his face was neutral. No signs of good fortune or darkest times. He looked almost unsure about something. Did something happen to Cheri and Angel? Did it have anything to do with the curse they were afflicted with? Why was he so calm?

Tony scrambled to his feet and asked sharply, "Are they okay?! What's wrong?!"

Morgan didn't respond immediately. The next few words that come out of his mouth could lead Tony to make some reckless choices if he didn't phrase himself carefully. What he had to say wasn't uplifting, but it wasn't distressful.

He pressed his fingers against his eyes before sighing. "I…well, I have some good news and some bad news. I'll start with this bit of news to ease you up." He smiled lightly at Tony. "I've managed to keep them stabilized. They should be fine for the time being."

Even though they weren't cured yet, that was the best news he could get so far. He broke out into a smile as his watery eyes shimmered. "That's…That's great!"

Wes frowned. "How are they holding up, though?"

Morgan rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "You all might want to come and see this for yourselves." He gestured them to follow him upstairs.

They walked up the creaky stairs and peeked their heads through the banister. The entire upper room was filled with medical equipment and supplies. Cabinets lined with medicine, drawers filled with medical tools, and two gurneys in the center of the room, where Angel and Cheri laid.

Their eyes were closed, but it was hard to tell if they were sleeping or not. Their heavy breathing and facial twitches meant they were having surreal dreams or the pain inflicted onto their bodies was hurting them. However, what truly made the group unnerved, notably Tony and Gwyn, were the vein marks stretched across their bodies.

The white vein markings have spread to everywhere on their bodies, from the tips of their pointed ears to the soles of their feet. Sweat dripped down their soaked foreheads. Next to their beds were buckets for them to vomit into, as they were also being hit with waves of nausea, too. They looked absolutely miserable.

Tony's eyes were wide in horror. "Mom! Cheri! Are you-?!" He stopped himself as their faces scrunched up in pain.

Morgan bit his lip before saying, "Sorry, I forgot to mention that. They're a little sensitive to noises at the moment. I'd advise you keep your voices low."

"What's wrong with them?" Flint asked worriedly.

Morgan stepped fully into the medical room, which they followed behind, and explained, "From what I've observed, they're suffering from quite a number of symptoms and sicknesses." He raised his fingers. "Fever, nausea, migraines, stomach aches, sore throats, colds, body pains-"

Tony held his head. "Mom was already sick enough. Now this?!" he whispered loudly, remembering to keep his voice low.

"I gave them some medication to help dull the pain, but it seems this sickness is stronger than I thought." He rubbed his chin. "This is honestly the best I could accomplish. They're not suffering anymore, so that's a plus." He sighed. "Unfortunately, what we're looking at is not an everyday sickness."

"We know," Ella brought up. "It's a curse."

Morgan looked at them, surprised. "How did you know?"

Gwyn stepped forward. "Sir, I was under the effects of the Curse of Disease myself, so I have first hand experience seeing these types of markings. Though, they look very different to what I've seen."

This made the Hypno's eyes widen. "W-Wait, you were suffering from the Curse of Disease…and survived?"

"I…not exactly. My mother sacrificed herself by transferring the curse out of me and into her. She died ten years ago from it."

Morgan's eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't say…"

Wes patted Tony's back. "We're really sorry this is happening to you."

He shook his head, trying to hold back his tears. "It's fine…none of this is your fault." He closed his eyes sadly. "Now we have no way of saving them."

Morgan leaned against the counter under his wall cabinets. "What makes you think it's all over?"

"Pops, with all due respect, I don't think we're going to find two willing Pokémon who will allow a curse like that running through their body." He growled under his breath. "Though, I can think of so unwilling volunteers I'll gladly drag here…"

Flint turned to him. "Tony, you can't just kidnap them and force them to undergo a ritual like that, even if they are responsible for this. Besides, we don't even KNOW how to perform the transfer ritual and I'm certainly not performing illegal magic."

"I'm willing to do so if it means saving them!" he argued back.

"No one has to perform any rituals," Morgan interrupted, gaining their attention, "because it's not the Curse of Disease."

Ella blinked. "…I'm sorry, one more time?"

"As Gwyn stated, when she was under the Curse of Disease, she had black veins running across her body. That still holds true, for these aren't from that curse, but rather its weaker variation: the Curse of Sickness."

"Curse of Sickness?" Tony repeated.

Morgan nodded. "That's right. The Curse of Sickness does cause much discomfort in the victim, but not to the same fatal magnitude as the Curse of Disease."

Tony looked down at the ground, smiling a bit. "So…they're going to be okay?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "That's…where the bad news comes in." The Dewott's eyes widened. "The Curse of Sickness would take much, much longer to kill its target. Heck, there have been recorded cases where the victim lived on the rest of their life until they died of old age." He crossed his arms. "The same, however, can't be said about Cheri or your mother.

"Living out here in Fuego Village makes it easier for Pokémon to get sick. You may have taken the extra precautions to keep that from happening in general, but this curse will slowly amplify the effects as time passes. Each day, it grows a little worse. It'll eventually reach a point where their immune system will completely give out on fighting back." He went over to the sink and soaked two rags in cold water. "Cheri's still young, so her immune system won't be able to fight back all that well. Angel's, on the other hand, isn't at top efficiency anymore."

"W-What are you saying?!" Tony asked fearfully.

After soaking them, Morgan wrung the extra water out of the rags. "I'll try and help them in any way I can, but I can't guarantee they'll survive. If it was anyone else, I'd be confident in their survival. This is why Fuego Village needs a doctor like me. Getting sick out here is life or death."

Tony bowed his head. "So…there's still no hope?"

"Well, not exactly. You see…"

He stopped talking as he heard murmuring coming from behind him. Everyone looked as Cheri shifted on her bed before wearily opening her eyes halfway. They looked so glassy and void of cheer, something that pierced the Dewott's heart in agony. His little sister had so much light in her eyes and now…dullness.

"B…Big brother?" she mumbled weakly.

Tony ran up to her side and clasped her hand in his. "Big brother's right here, Cheri, don't worry."

She looked up at him feebly before saying, "I…I don't feel so good…" She suddenly began coughing, very harshly.

Tony rubbed her side. "Take it easy. Don't work yourself up," he said softly.

She groaned and turned back onto her back. "I…I'm really hungry…"

The Dewott shook his head. "You shouldn't be eating right now. You need your rest."

She shifted close to him and nudged her head against him. "But I want…my Bluk berries…"

Tony smiled lightly and cradled her head in his arms. "Hey…just stay strong for me, okay? If you make it through this, I'll buy you a WHOLE basket of Bluk berries."

"P…Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled weakly. "You're a…great big brother…" Her eyes fluttered softly before she drifted off to sleep.

Tony sighed and gently positioned her back on the bed. He stood up straight and looked to Morgan. "There has to be a way to help them. I don't want to lose them."

Morgan folded his arms behind his back. "Well, there is a way to counteract the curse. Like some weaker curses, this one can be treated with a potion. However, I don't have the recipe on hand, so I wouldn't know."

Wes looked at Gwyn. "Do you have a recipe for it?"

She shrugged. "Hey man, I just heard about this curse. I'm no witch expert."

Morgan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I could check out the bookstore, but I doubt they have that kind of knowledge in stock."

"Meaning we're back to square one," Flint grumbled.

Ella rubbed her chin in curiosity. "Kind of stupid move on those thugs' part, don't you think?"

Tony look at her oddly. "How so?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying that if I was trying to get revenge on your family AND had access to a curse, I would have prioritized a much deadlier curse with no 'easy fix' guarantee of being cured. These guys went through the trouble of trying to kill them and all they accomplished is giving their health a roller coaster ride of doom. Almost like they want it to be curable or something…" She smirked. "Hint, hint."

Tony blinked, trying to wrap his mind around the poorly executed plan, before gasping in realization. "They're not trying to kill them off…at least immediately. They did this as a sort of…bargaining chip against me?!"

Flint glared. "They must be doing this to get you to join their organization with less resistance."

"Meaning they have an antidote should you cooperate," Wes added.

"You mean to tell me…they're making my family suffer…with the chance of dying because of ME…all so they can get another freakin' member to their terrorist club?!" He grinded his teeth together, sharpened his eyes into a glare, and flexed his fingers out before clenching them into a tight fist. The top hairs of his head stood up as electricity surged through his body. "Those greedy, good for nothing, idiotic monsters have gone too far this time!"

Flint raised his paws calmly. "Tony, ease up for a moment. Yes, I can understand why you're angry and, believe me, nothing would make me happier than to give them a taste of karma in the worse way possible. But what exactly is your plan? We don't have a cure. We don't know how to MAKE the cure."

"Are you saying that I should just walk down there and fill out my APPLICATION for those guys?!" he shouted nearly above a whisper. Again, he was trying to let his mom and sister rest. However, it was a little hard to do when he was a hair away from snapping.

"That's not what I mean, but…what other choice do we have?" he asked. "I mean…what's more important? Their life…or your pride?"

Tony eased up his tense body and looked to the side. "I…" He gripped his arm. "I…want to protect them, but…" He looked at his feet, trying to come to a decision. "Should I really give up and just take their offer if it means keeping them safe?"

Flint rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not saying that's a good idea, but…is there anything you can do to prevent it?" Tony gripped his arm tighter, exhaling sadly.

Ella narrowed her eyes, then stepped forward, pushing Flint back. "Tony…how much do you care about your family?"

He looked her in the eyes with the most serious expression he could give. "How much do they mean to me? Heh…they're all I have left. I love them dearly. I'd gladly do whatever I can to protect them."

She nodded. "I see, I see. In that case…" She glared. "Stop acting like a pansy and go."

"Huh?!" he sounded in confusion, taking a step back.

"Let me say this as honestly as I can…everything that has happened today was the results of your poor thinking and stupid decisions. In short…you're one of the driving factors any of this happened. Your fault," she stated with a straight face.

Her friends stared at her with dropped jaws and wide eyes. What has gotten into Ella? Was this her way of cheering him up?! By being brutally honest with him?! How was THAT supposed to help?!

Tony groaned and looked away for her. "Why don't you just rub more salt on the wound while you're at it? Give me more reasons to hate myself."

"I'm not done yet." She sighed, then said, "Listen, even IF nothing happened beforehand, you still put your family at great risk. The end results were because you thought of yourself before them. You want to know the funny part, though? It's not your rash decision to stay behind and battle us that puts you at fault. If anything, I can understand why you needed a reason to release some stress. You've refused to give yourself a break ever since you started supporting those two. THAT, however, is the issue at hand."

She poked his chest. "You're too prideful to admit that the work load is getting to you. You wanted to show them that you can take care of them, out of love and out of self-satisfaction. Heck, I bet you haven't admitted half of this to Morgan over there, just so you can continue to be there for them. But why do you want to take care of them so badly? Why on your own?" She raised a brow. "Didn't you say your father left you when you were younger?"

Chuckling nervously, Gwyn got behind her and tugged on the Espeon's vest. "Hehe, Ella…you're pulling a wound open there…let's not upset the scary thief who was kicking our butts earlier…"

Ella shrugged with a scoff. "Why not? It's true." Gwyn's eyes widened with a blank stare and a nervous grin, sweat dripping down her face. She could see Tony's fists shaking. "Just say it, Tony. Swallow your pride for a moment and tell me what the problem is."

Tony glared at the Espeon, who continued to stare back with a straight face. He closed his eyes and let out a hefty sigh. "…swallow my pride, you say? Maybe that's why I'm so dedicated about protecting them." He opened his eyes and stared back softly.

"Fathers are supposed to be there for their family. They're the man of the house. The guy who makes sure everything runs smoothly. We used to have a nice house before moving out here. Now, suddenly, 'Father-of-the-Year' decides to leave without giving a reason why and leaves my confused, saddened mother to find extra work to raise her ten-year-old son and recently born daughter. As you can guess, my mother didn't have the best of luck finding suitable work at such short notice.

"We only BARELY kept our old house for eight months before moving out here to these crummy huts. Eventually, they became our new homes." He clenched his fist. "To Cheri, this is the only place she can call home. All her memories took place in this village." He sighed. "She could have had a better life growing up back in the city."

He rubbed his eyes. "I…may be trying so hard to…fight back against my father's leave. If he wasn't going to help support us, then someone had to. Just so happens I'm the best at what I do, whether my mother likes it or not."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. "I'm greedy…all I look forward to these days is the bright smiles of my two favorite girls and the shine of some beautiful bits. If I can get enough money, I can get them both out of this environment and take them somewhere that'll benefit all of us. We could live in a luxurious mansion…or, heck, a cramped apartment. We've lived in a small hut for eight years, so not that much different. Anything to make them happy."

"But not yourself," Ella added, stating more as a fact rather than a question.

Tony sighed. "…perhaps I have put more focus onto their needs than mine. Still doesn't make up for what I've done…"

He felt a paw on his shoulder and looked directly into the Espeon's eyes. She smiled. "Maybe not, but…letting out how you feel is a start. You can't take back what you did, but you can fix it."

"How? We don't have an antidote, much less a recipe, for the Curse of Sickness."

"WE don't, but someone else might."

Tony glared. "There is NO way I'm cooperating with those anarchists!"

Ella smirked with sly eyes. "Who said anything about cooperating? Come on, Tony, be smart. What happened to all that cool bravado and confidence from yesterday and earlier? Did you lose your backbone in that fire?"

"I-I…"

Ella narrowed her eyes seriously. "Look, we'll try and come up with our own solution to this mess. Our best bet so far is YOU getting Aeternus to give you that antidote by any means necessary. Use any trick or tactic you have up your sleeve if you need to. Do what you do best: trick and con."

The Dewott narrowed his eyes. "You really think that'll work?"

She shrugged. "Who's asking? I thought you had this whole life thing figured out. Do you want me to hold your hand and walk you through MY advice on how you should handle this? Or are you going to stop grieving over your family and take the actions you see fit to save them?"

They stared at each other intently, with Ella's judging gaze piercing into Tony's contemplative expression.

The Dewott went through hours of turmoil, worrying over the people in his world he loved and cherished rather than seeing the solution pass them. He was too focused on grieving over a possible passing without taking the steps needed to prevent them. He never faced a moment where they were in mortal danger, always taking the cautionary steps to prevent any and all tragedies.

Now, here they were in a medical room with those same people laying on gurneys with their life slowly ticking away. This was the second time he had to go through a sudden and drastic change in his life, the first being when his mother began to fall ill. It took him a while to come to terms with the new life he chose to take on, despite it hurting him inside.

He fell apart so quickly when focusing too hard on the picture without fully analyzing the details surrounding it. He only wanted to stay on task with helping Cheri and his mother, disregarding his own mind and, occasionally, his own health. How could he be so…ignorant?

He clenched his jaw. Ignorance…that word always left a bad taste in his mouth when used against him. He didn't like be called ignorant, yet he was displaying the correct behavior for it, both relating to his family and himself. He ignored his family's safety because he ignored keeping his mind stress free. A domino effect that collapsed into a huge mess.

Here he was asking for answers like he couldn't trust himself planning his next move. Ella, however, had a point. Crying and grieving over the matter won't solve anything. If there as a chance of saving Cheri and his mother, he was going to take it by his own terms. This time, he was going to show the Anguis Organization what happens when you cross the Sapienti family.

Tony tightened his fist and walked pass Ella. The Espeon looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "And where do you think you're going?"

He stopped at the stairs. Folding his arms behind his back, he looked at her and said, "Taking what's mine: that antidote." He walked down to the main floor. The sound of the door could be heard opening and closing behind him.

Ella grinned. "Nice." She felt a tap from her side and looked to Wes, who still looked boggled. "What?"

"Was berating him like that REALLY necessary? He was already on edge as it was. He could have blasted you or something!"

She chuckled haughtily. "Never underestimate my powers of persuasion. I just needed to give him a little motivation."

"By being brutally honest?" Gwyn asked with a raised brow.

"It's called tough love, look it up." The Espeon turned to Morgan. "Now then, on the matter of finding this recipe for ourselves…"

The Hypno shook his head. "Finding it will be tough. Recipes like that aren't exactly common day knowledge. You have had extensive study of potions to understand the complex makings that go into crafting a potion." He sighed. "Even so, the recipe itself is hard to come by without insider knowledge."

Gwyn rubbed her chin. "If we did have the recipe, I could make the potion myself. I have a ton of ingredients in my bag that should suffice."

Flint crossed his forelegs and put on his contemplative face. "Who do we know that could have that kind of knowledge on hand?" He sat on the floor for roughly a minute, searching his brain for possible leads. One clicked in his mind, making him gasp. There was only one other person he could think of that would have gathered information about witches.

"Hal!"

Wes turned to Flint. "Hal? How would he help?"

"Think about it, Wes! Hal was once a pirate, right? He has traveled all over Mysto! Who else could have gathered insider information like counter potions to witch curses?"

"Are you sure? Hal didn't even know the recipe to the potion soaked in our map. Why would he have information against witch curses?"

"Wes, it's Hal we're talking about. Finding a potion to counter the one that was in our map is something he wouldn't have. But something to fight against witches seems plausible."

The Umbreon rubbed his chin. "Well…it's better than anything. Let's contact him right now."

Flint looked to Morgan. "Do you have a crystal ball we can borrow?"

He nodded. "I shall retrieve it for you." He walked downstairs to get the crystal ball.

* * *

Hal sat in the back of his shop checking inventory on all the magical items lining his shelves. He reached behind a few items and pulled out a shrunken head. "Ah, the Head of a Thousand Screams." He narrowed his eye. "Why haven't I sold this, yet? Hmm…maybe I could put a sale on it. What scallywag wouldn't love a good ol' screaming head in their homes?" He set his clipboard down and grabbed the chin. "Does this still work?"

He opened the mouth and recoiled in pain as deathly wails slammed through his eardrums. He immediately shut its trap. Despite nearly going deaf, the former pirate smiled widely. "AHA! This young folk will love this beauty! Or it'd make a great knickknack." He heard the front door bell ring. He smiled. "Ah, customers."

He exited the back of the shop. "Welcome to Hal's Pawn Shop! How may I help ye today?" His eye widened. It wasn't a customer coming in, rather it be Jonathan.

The Scrafty didn't look so good. He had dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks. His tie was slightly askew and barely tied around his neck. He carried a book with him. He let out a yawn, saying, "Hey Hal, how's business going?"

"Forget me, what about ye?! Shiver me timbers, ye look like you just got over a hangover! Believe me, I know firsthand what that feels like."

Jonathan's head tilted forward, nearly dozing off. "I know, I know, I look like a mess." He stretched his arms out. "I haven't been sleeping well ever since I began researching more on the Shadow King."

The old Krokorok glared and swiped the book he was holding out of his arm. "That's it! I'm giving ye a direct order to get some bed rest! The last thing I want is for ye to keel over and be sent to Davy Jones' Locker!"

Jonathan's eyes fluttered. "I-I know, it's just…I…I…" His head fell forward. He dozed off almost instantly.

"Just what? Just WHAT?! Don't leave me hanging, bucko! I hate cliffhangers!" He glared for a moment before pulling out the shrunken head and opening it, blasting ear piercing screams at him.

Jonathan shot awake in a panic. "AAAHHH!" Hal shut the head and pocketed it. The professor glared at him. "Weren't you JUST saying that I needed sleep?!"

"This is a shop, not a motel! Besides, ye look like ye had something to say."

He shook his head, trying to get the gears in his mind running again. "R-Right, that. I actually managed to dig up some information about the Shadow King."

"Curious, I am." Hal leaned forward. "Enlighten me."

Before Jonathan could get his words out, the crystal ball sitting on Hal's counter began to glow. Curious, he tapped the orb and answered the call. The two men brightened up excitedly at the three faces appearing from within it.

"Wes! Flint! Ella!" He picked up the crystal ball excitedly and spun around on his heel. "Haha! I never thought I'd hear from ye three!"

Wes laughed. "Hal, it's great to see you, too!" He waved excitedly at Jonathan. "Hi, Professor Geno!"

Jonathan chuckled. "Hello, Wes."

"Oh, how exciting! I'm so happy to see ye three! How have ye been?! OH, hang on! I should get yer mother! She's been dying to see ye and Flint!"

Flint laughed with a sheepish grin. "T-That's actually not why we're-"

"Oh, how rude of me? Ella, would ye like me to get yer parents so ye can say hi to them, too?"

The Espeon, who was originally smiling at the former pirate, frowned, glaring to her right. "No thanks, I'm good…"

"Hal, seriously, we actually need to-" Flint tried to continue, but Hal kept cutting him off.

"Oh, who's the fella hiding behind ye?" he asked, catching sight of the tail wiggling from behind Flint. A voice behind him squeak. "Ah, a shy one, I see. This a new traveling companion of yers?"

Wes nodded proudly. "Yep!" He reached behind Flint and pulled Gwyn into view. "Gwyn, this is Hal, a friend of ours back in our home village. Hal, this is Gwyn Belladonna, a green Mew who is an expert potion maker."

Gwyn blushed meekly and looked away. "O-Oh, uh…nice to meet you, Mr. Hal…"

The pirate laughed loudly. "Oh lass, no need for formalities! Hal is just fine! Nice to meet ye-did ye just say she's a Mew?" he asked, registering that small, major detail.

Flint pulled the ball back to face him only. "Hal, we REALLY have no time to be talking about this! We can catch up later. Right now, we need your help. It's a matter of life or death."

The once chipper Krokorok suddenly dropped his joyful mood and narrowed his eye seriously. "How, exactly?"

He pointed the crystal ball at Angel and Cheri. "See those two right there? They've been inflicted with the Curse of Sickness."

Hal's eye widened. "Curse of Sickness?"

"Yes. They live out in Fuego Village, so the curse is hurting them a lot more than it should." He pointed the ball back to his face. "It can be countered with a potion but we don't have the recipe. We were hoping you would know since you've traveled for so long around Mysto."

The former pirate rubbed his chin. "Tall order ye're pinning on me, boy. However, I may have something in the back that'll quench yer worries. It'll take me a while, but I should have it in the back of the shop." He handed the crystal ball over to Jonathan. "Keep them company while I'm gone." He rushed to the back, quick as the wind.

The professor sighed, then looked to the group. "How are you kids doing?"

"We hit a bit of a snag recently, but we've acquired the Key of Earth," Wes informed, whispering the last bit as Morgan was still in the room. He was busy attending to Angel and Cheri, seemingly not paying attention.

Jonathan smiled. "That's incredible! You're already on the right path!"

"Yeah. Gwyn here was a big help in fixing the map," Flint praised, patting the Mew's back.

She blushed with embarrassment and hid her face in her sweater. "Aww, come on guys, quit embarrassing me~!" she pleaded, though her happy squeals muffled into her sweater gave away her actual feelings.

Jonathan chuckled. "I'm glad to see you've made a new ally and friend." He narrowed his eyes. "How have you been doing as of late? Any other encounters with the shadows?"

Ella nodded. "Yeah, back in Gwyn's home city, Marble Stone City. They possessed someone to attack us while sending waves of shadows for assistance."

"I see. And that was your only encounter with them?"

"Pretty much."

Jonathan scratched his chin. "They must realize you four are far stronger than they've perceived. They could be plotting for their next move."

Wes waved it off. "Eh, whatever they throw at us, we can take them."

"I wouldn't act so cocky, Ravenfield. The shadows and a possessed Pokémon may be manageable for you, but they're far from the real threat down the line."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "We know…the Shadow King is much stronger than all of them."

"That's true, but he isn't what I'm talking about."

Flint frowned worriedly. "What do you mean?"

"I made new ground on my research and came across horrifying information." He grabbed his book, which Hal left on the counter and flipped through the pages. "The Shadow King had much more than an army of shadows and his shadow general, Nightmare. No, he had something worse that put them all to shame. Something that made him a feared monster throughout the darker times of the Grand Imperium Age." He narrowed his eyes seriously, disturbing the traveling group.

"They are known simply as the Four Heralds of Darkness."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ch.23: Dealings with the Wicked! Doubts Lying Beneath the Shadows!**_

"Ow…ow…ow…OW!" Pinsir shrieked as Dusclops applied ointment to his severed hand wound. "Ugh! Can't you be gentle?!"

Dusclops rolled his eye. "Quit whining. You should have been paying more attention. It's almost shameful that this was inflicted by a sick Raichu."

It has been over three hours since they committed their dark deed on the Sapienti household. They haven't got a word in on their target, who their boss expected to arrive eventually for the antidote he had. The thief will be so desperate for the antidote that he'll join without a second thought, provided the fire they started didn't change the deal around. It may have been an easy way to draw his attention, but…it was also the easiest way to lose their only hold against the Dewott. Hopefully everything went as expected.

Dusclops wrapped bandages around the stump and tied them up. "There, you're good now."

Pinsir groaned. "I'm like a pain magnet whenever I'm near those rotten scumbags. I get shot in the pincer by that lousy thief, I get my hand blasted off by a frail woman, and I got bitten by that stupid little girl."

"Wait, when did you get bitten?" Dusclops asked, unable to recall the Pikachu fighting back through the use of such an underhanded tactic.

"It was from a while back. Point is…that family is going to KILL me at the rate I'm losing blood. He might as well just walk right on in and snap my arm while they're at it. Maybe tear off part of my leg, too, before punching through my chest and ripping out my still beating heart, crushing it in my face!"

Dusclops blinked, then patted his back. "Have you considered seeing a therapist?"

"Yes, several times, actually."

One of the thugs, who was waiting like the rest of them, groaned aloud. "Ugh! When is Sapienti getting here? The boss won't be happy if we don't get his prized thief!"

Pinsir scoffed. "Be patient, ingrate." He then chuckled lowly. "That fool will be eating out of the palm of our hands now that we have the one thing in the world that'll keep his precious family on this earth."

"Is that a fact?"

The thugs gasped as a beam of electricity shot through the hut. They ducked their heads as the beam made contact with the walls and blew a hole through it. They stared at it for only a moment before turning to the front entrance, greeted by the calm, yet vengeful stare of Tony Sapienti.

Pinsir shot to his feet. "Sapienti! So you finally came!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Yes…I have." He took note of his bandaged hand. "The heck happened to you?"

He growled. "Your devil of a mother shot my hand off, that's what!"

"Is that so?" He held his hips and lowered his head as he laughed. "Oh man, I knew she would use the emergency guns, but I didn't expect something like this."

Pinsir's head pincer snipped angrily. "Don't laugh at me, boy!" He then blinked. "Wait…why are you laughing?"

Tony grinned causally. "What do you mean?"

Dusclops stepped back cautiously. "You do know that we poisoned your family, right? And set your house on fire?"

"Ooohhh, that." He rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to them. "Yeah, I was pretty upset when I found out about that. Boy, oh boy, was I in TEARS. I actually thought I was going to lose them for a moment. Now they're clinging to their lives as that stupid curse eats away at their health."

Pinsir darted his eyes around, heavily confused. "I'm sorry, but…aren't you mad?"

"Maybe I was a little upset, but not anymore." He placed his hand on the stag beetle's shoulder and gave him a gentle pat. "No, I'm not mad. That'd be ridiculous. This isn't something to be 'mad' about."

Pinsir's eyes widened as Tony turned him around and forced his damaged arm backwards against his back. The swift, merciless motion snapped it out of place, making him scream in pain.

The thugs backed away as newfound rage formed in Tony's eyes, as he gave the beetle an angry, irritated smirk. "Pissed, however, perfectly describes the hate I feel for each and every one of you lowlife, sad excuses called Pokémon. You have NO idea how much I'm gonna look forward to beating each one of you punks to near death for what you've done."

Dusclops held his hands up, trying to calm down the enraged Dewott. "N-Now hold on a minute, this wasn't our call! It was the boss'."

"He gave the order…but you pulled the trigger." He kicked Pinsir into the group.

Pinsir weakly stood up, then gasped as his right arm was not only handless, but also hung loosely by his side. He couldn't move it without cringing in pain. He growled angrily at the Dewott. "What is with your damned family and injuring me?!"

"Shut up," Tony spat venomously, freezing the beetle in fear. Some of the thugs who could sense magic could feel the overwhelming potency of his magic aura as it flared with his rage. "I'm already angry at myself for LETTING this stupid scheme of yours happen. You've already put them on their deathbeds. If you dare make any other harsh remarks against them, it'll earn you a heaping pile of hot ash being pressed against your eyes while I repeatedly smash your face in with a slab of concrete. Is that clear?!"

Pinsir gulped, stepping behind Dusclops. "Crystal…"

"Good." He held his hand out. "Now, give me the antidote."

"We don't have one."

Tony blinked, then chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me rephrase that." He charged up a Lightning Shot with his index finger. His expression became more furious. "Give me. The antidote. NOW!"

"What he means is," Dusclops interjected, "that WE, specifically, don't have the antidote. Our boss knew you would try and take it from us if we had it, so he refuses to give it until you agree to join."

Tony glared. "Yeah, so…here's my issue with that demand." He sprinted at Dusclops, sweep kicked him, and smashed him into the ground. He pinned him down and said darkly, "I can't join an organization if all its member are unable to continue their jobs."

"You're not seriously thinking about killing us, are you?!" Dusclops cried in shock.

"Kill? No. Mortally wound you with the chance of disabling your ability to ever move? Don't have much problem with that option." He pressed his finger against his forehead, lighting it up with his Lightning Shot spell. "If you don't have the antidote, then I would like to speak to your boss."

Dusclops calmed tried to ease him, if only to save his own skin. "Okay, okay, chill!" He pointed to a Nidoqueen. "Get the mirror set up and contact Count Aeternus." She nodded and raced off to the other room.

Tony lightened up, but still glared at the ghost as he took his finger off his forehead and deactivated the spell. "You better keep to your word that he has an antidote. If that's a lie…well, you know what comes next."

Pinsir gripped his broken arm as he glared at the Dewott. "Believe us, we know you're not joking." He chuckled. "Funny, considering it was your own pride that got them into this mess. We know why you didn't save them in time. You were too busy having the time of your life with those travelers from yesterday."

Tony glanced over his shoulder, his glare becoming furious. "Hot ash…in your eyes…still want to mock me, idiot?" The beetle gulped and held his tongue. "That's what I thought."

Nidoqueen poked her head from behind the curtains. "The boss is ready to see you, Sapienti."

Taking a deep breath, Tony marched into the room, pushing the Drill Pokémon out of his way. Upon entering the room, he was meant with the wicked grin of the sinister Mr. Mime, who was enjoying a glass of wine and sitting comfortably behind the glass of the spatial mirror. He sat in his chair the same as last time: standing on it while squatting.

Aeternus swirled his drink around. "Tony Sapienti…I had a feeling you would return." He looked like he was having trouble holding back an intense fit of laughter, seen by his twitching grin. Already the thief knew why he wanted to release those evil cackles. "I take it you enjoyed my little surprise after you walked out on me."

Tony pointed accusingly at the creepy mime. "Listen to me, you motley dressed clown, I want that antidote in my hands, now."

The mime chuckled. "My, my, you're much feistier than from earlier. Clearly you didn't enjoy what I've done for you at all."

"Of course not, you sick freak! What you did was not only horrendous, but downright vile. I swear, if I can get my hands around your neck, I will personally take you out of this world until you see the horrors you put me through!"

Aeternus smirked wider. "Violent, too? You really are angry." He sipped his drink again before sitting down normally in his chair. "Well, I can't play this game forever, I suppose." He reached behind his back and pulled out a dark purple vial, shaking it a couple of times. "I believe this is what you desire?"

"Give it to me. Now!"

Aeternus sipped the last of his wine. "What do you plan to do about it? Shoot me?" He chuckled. "This is why I love handling all my important meetings behind the safety of a mirror. Not that I'd have any problem meeting you in person." He smirked sinisterly. "We'd have SO much fun together."

Tony growled. "I don't care HOW it gets in my hands, but I want it this very moment."

"And I'll gladly give it to you…if you follow up on the other end of the bargain."

He shook his head. "I'm not joining your organization. You may be too crazy to get the point, but I don't listen to freaks who would gladly murder others just because they're bored."

The Mr. Mime sighed, then snapped his fingers. "You're making such an obvious decision feel so tedious, dear boy." A Roserade wearing a maid outfit walked up to his side with her eyes closed. The count held his wine glass out as she poured him a second helping. "I've placed you into a position where you can't refuse my offer." He held his hand up, ordering the maid to cease pouring. She bowed obediently and stepped out of view. He swirled his drink around and took a light sip. "I'm well aware of what condition your mother was under before I had that curse placed on her. Fuego Village is one of the poorer areas. The frail thing's probably dead now."

The thief tightened his fist. "She, along with my sister, are being taken cared of by a really good doctor. He'll make sure they live, just until I get that antidote from you."

"I hear words coming out of your mouth, but what I personally hear is a thief without an actual plan. Did you just assume that if you begged and cried loud enough that you'll get the medicine they need _without_ me getting what I want in return?" He smirked. "You're a good thief, but clearly not skilled in the art of business." He sipped his drink again.

Tony scoffed. "If you don't hand it over, you'll be losing valuable members to your organization."

"Losing members? Probably. But valuable? You're speaking to highly of them, my friend." He dipped his finger into the wine and stirred it around. "What use do I see for members who I stuck in the Fire Zone, especially in a dinky little village such as yours? They're expendable. Their point for being there is to gain more control over the land. That's it. I wouldn't spare a bit to save their sorry carcasses. Frankly, they know the position they're in, too. I'm the top dog, they're the runts."

The thief clenched his teeth. "You're not making this any easier. I can very well track you down and steal that antidote back!"

"With what time? By the time you even find me, both your loved ones will be dead." He ran his finger along the edge of the glass. "Quit stalling and just accept my offer."

"I said NO deal. You're giving me that antidote."

"Must I point out again that you're in no position to be threatening me? A thin sheet of magical reflective glass separates us. You can't lay any bodily harm to me, much less touch me." He carelessly tossed the antidote up and down in his hand. "I _can_ transport this to you, but only when I'm given a reason to."

The thief narrowed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, he had him cornered. The count won't give him the antidote until he took up his deal. If he did, he gets it, but also becomes a part of his organization and ruin other peoples' lives. The last thing he would ever want to do was take away others' homes and force them onto the streets like him. One would say he could betray them, but he would very likely end up back in this waiting game with the count.

Threatening him won't work because there was nothing he could do to make him cough up the antidote. He clearly didn't care for his lower ranking members and said they were expendable. Finding his location and taking the antidote by force was not only nearly impossible, but a severe waste of time. By the time he found him, a funeral would already be planned for his mother and Cheri.

He crossed his arms and concentrated, trying to come up with a plan to swindle his way out of this predicament. The mob boss was clearly brilliant and intelligent, so playing up a ruse or trick wouldn't likely work. Trading won't work because he was obviously the only 'item' willing to be traded for. Money? The man was clearly living the high life. Any money he offered him was chump change.

Tony tapped his chin contemplatively. He used his brain to go over his target. _Arrogant, but highly sophisticated. Intelligent, crafty, and clever. He has me pinned. I can't offer him anything or give something else of equal exchange. Let's see…he's also very crazy…or insane. Probably insane. He's a vicious murderer and has a sadistic mind._ The Dewott held his head. _Good grief, I'd have an easier time figuring out the murderer in a mystery novel._

Now he was wishing he didn't stop to fight Wes and the others. All they wanted was their key back. He could have done so and went on with his day. He wouldn't have to put up with this nonsense or this crazy count who would grin with glee at a bloody massacre…a bloody massacre of ORPHANS!

As he recalled the battle…an idea bubbled in his mind. Ella's advice was to take any means necessary to get the antidote back by his own merits. Use any trick or gamble he had at his disposal.

He was dealing with a man who loved violence and conflict. Bloodshed and destruction. Well…Tony may have found the weak spot in his tightly packed, fool proof plan. He may be a genius mob boss, but his sadistic behavior left one personal weakness that would make it impossible for him to refuse.

Aeternus sipped his drink. "So, dear boy, shall we stop this little game of ours and get on with it?"

Tony held his hips and chuckled, making the count raise a brow in curiosity. "Oh yeah…I think we should stop playing THIS stupid game." He smirked. "I'm proposing a new one that'll benefit us both."

Aeternus rubbed his chin. He didn't know what scheme was cooking in that mind of his, but he allowed himself to take the bait for his own amusement. "Oho! What are you proposing?"

A trade won't sway him. Money won't persuade him. Threats won't discourage him. There was one thing, however, that no madman as messed up and crazy as him could resist.

With his smirk growing, he asked, "How about a little wager?"

* * *

"The Four Heralds of Darkness?" Flint repeated, baffled by the new term never before introduced to the group. "I don't remember learning about them back in class."

Ella scratched her head. "Yeeeah, I'm drawing up a blank, too. I remember some of the major battles during the Grand Imperium Age, but nothing revolving around four heralds."

Jonathan sighed. "Well, this is news to me, too. These aren't details professors like to focus on for class. Heck, I've just now learned about this, showing WHY this is information best kept to curious and intensive readers."

"But who are they?" Wes asked.

"And why are they all named 'Harold'?" Gwyn asked curiously.

The three Eeveelutions, plus Jonathan, face-faltered at her remark. The professor stared at the Mew, completely baffled. "I beg your pardon, but…what?"

Wes chuckled sheepishly as he patted the naïve Mew's head. "Sorry, professor. She's been living on her own for quite some time and doesn't know a lot of things."

Flint placed his paw on Gwyn's shoulder and explained, "A 'herald', in the context of a person, is someone or something viewed as a sign that something is about to happen, whether it be good or bad."

"Ooohhh!" she sounded, then laughed. "That makes WAY more sense!" She deadpanned. "I should REALLY start skimming over that dictionary I have…"

"Y-Yes, well…" Jonathan cleared his throat as he continued to read out of the book. "You are correct, Flint, as these heralds weren't your typical messengers sounding for the arrival of royalty. No, they were harbingers, bad omens to the Pokémon, that disaster was around the corner. If a village, town, or city was greeted with their presence, they would face tragedy in the coming hour."

"So…they were the first wave of the shadow army?" Wes guessed.

"You're half right, my boy." Wes took a minute to pump his paw in the air in victory. "The heralds were a sign that the shadow army _might_ come. However, they were simply meant as the Shadow King's enforcers of the land. With the war having just begun between the two sides, they served as a forewarning of their king's great strength and power."

"How so?" Ella asked cautiously.

"Remember that one shadow? The one who leads them for their king?" She nodded. "Imagine his power is the size of a fairly sized boulder. Not too big, not too small. Now…placed that boulder next to the largest mountain in the world, with that mountain representing the power of EACH herald."

Their eyes widened. "You have GOT to be joking."

"If I was, I wouldn't bother bringing this up. Compared to the shadow army, the Four Heralds of Darkness are the strongest of them all, only bested by one individual: the Shadow King."

Gwyn gulped. "Oh…Oh boy…"

Wes grinned uneasily. "I take it there's more to this than just a power gap, right?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Documented records of the four heralds."

"I was afraid you would say something like that."

The professor sighed, then scratched his head. "The Pokémon forces fought back against these four terrors, but their armies fell to their strength. While there was never a clear image of their appearance, one key bit of information was confirmed by a spy they sent to get intel on their next attack. He almost died getting his hands on this valuable information, despite its minor impact.

"The four heralds were ALL Pokémon."

Silence filled the room for a moment. The air went cold as the travelers stared into the crystal ball with disbelief. Several questions popped into their minds. Who were they? Why were Pokémon working alongside with the shadows? Why betray their own kind?

"I…I don't understand," Flint admitted. "Our own kind turned against us and became the Shadow King's knights or something?"

"Their motivation is unknown, as well as their true appearances. All the spy could confirm was that the heralds didn't possess the amorphous, ghostly appearance of the shadows. They weren't possessed, either, as the actual possession changes the Pokémon's outer appearance."

Gwyn scratched her chin. "Kind of like that Floatzel. His fur turned black and he had this skull tattoo on his face. He turned normal the moment the shadow was expelled from his body."

"Precisely, my dear," Jonathan confirmed, making the Mew smile happily. "The spy concluded that they willingly converted to the side of the shadows, giving up their mortal form to become followers of the Shadow King."

"So…who were they exactly?" Ella asked.

"Well, along with the spy's reports, there is documented records of these heralds. While names were never found, they were classified based on their tactics and positions on the battlefield. Might I say…these four were deadly in their craft." He turned a page and read off the first description:

" _The Witch of Darkness. Witch Class: Ritualist and Spirit Summoning. This type of witch was known for capturing Pokémon and placing them in horrifying rituals that required a living sacrifice. This particular one specialized in making contracts with demonic forces, using her body as a medium to bridge the gap between the Underworld and the Mortal Realm. With her vast number of sacrifices and contracts, she can call upon various demons to aid her in battle, making her a dangerous and unpredictable foe. When the shadow army was not needed, she provided the army to tear away at Pokémon soldiers."_

First of the heralds and, already, everyone was feeling uncomfortable chills. Not so surprisingly, Gwyn was the most terrified. She hid herself behind Flint's bushy tail. "W-W-Well, that's…really messed up…"

"No kidding," Wes agreed. "I knew witches were insane, but…actually sacrificing someone for a ritual? Now that's just wrong."

Jonathan sighed. "Trust me, there are far worse. That's just ONE witch class. There are multiple different types. Their methods are cruel and unjust, but they're also terrifying and formidable opponents when under the right circumstances. Now, the second herald…" He flipped to the next page:

" _The Strategist of Darkness. Known primarily for his well-executed plans and maneuvers, this vile foe could outthink and fool the enemy lines with his numerous fake out strategies and well timed commands to his fellow heralds. He worked best from the sidelines, giving instructions on how to breakdown the enemy's weakness and beat them down until they're dead. Despite his position on the sidelines, witnesses who lived to tell the tale recalled the strategist going into battle himself. The witnesses described the scene as him…shifting and controlling the land, bending it in such odd and mysterious ways. One witness even believed he could turn his victims into dust simply by touching them…"_

Flint narrowed his eyes. "So this guy was the brains of their four man teamwork?"

"From what I've read, he brought some of the brightest strategists to shame by breaking down their every move," Jonathan explained. "He was the most mysterious of the bunch, but his position as their strategist was well earned. It's what made him a feared threat during that time."

"I'm almost afraid to ask about the other two…" Wes admitted, a look of worry clouding his face. "Yet, at the same time…" He smiled brightly. "I'm actually quite interested!"

Flint sighed. "If course you would be…"

Jonathan cleared his throat. "Yes, well…continuing." He flipped to the next page:

" _The Assassin of Darkness. Most notably one of the deadliest enemy assassins ever to be recorded in history. He successfully tracked down and assassinated generals and soldiers without being seen or caught. He was an elusive target, capable of avoiding enemy fire with little effort. His assassination techniques were considered brutal and horrifying. One instance of such deadly executions was when he assassinated Colonel Hemmingway, a respected Breloom who helped succeed in some much needed victories that pushed back the shadows' forces a bit enough to allow townsfolk to escape. He was found dead with all his bones slashed and shattered with no visible markings in the skin."_

"An assassin…ooh boy, that sounds FUN!" Ella sarcastically cheered, giving a mocking fist pump in the air.

Gwyn raised her hand. "Uh…excuse me, M-M-Mr. Jonathan? H-How exactly did he…kill the colonel without breaking his skin?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "Frankly, I'm still new to all of this myself. I'm sure they have medical records on the cause of his death and HOW it happened. It's not something they show off in textbooks." He sighed. "And last but not least, this brute." He read the final description:

" _The Warrior of Darkness. A skilled swordsman and a dangerous tank. His purpose was to charge at the head of the army and mow down the enemy line efficiently and with deadly precision. Many Pokémon fought for their lives to kill this monster, but he was unstoppable. Records show that he wore a strange armor that bounced off all enemy attacks without placing a scratch against it. Studies from the decapitations he has done on his victims shows the great strength he carries behind his blade, affectively giving the enemy line an air of unease. He was the unstoppable tank meant to wear down the lines and push them back so his fellow heralds can finish the job. Oddly enough, there have been claims of Pokémon challenging the warrior to a duel, where he accepted with honor and respect. Some claims even state he fought without his armor, but no challenger lived to identify the man underneath."_

Jonathan closed the book. "The Four Heralds of Darkness. These four were the Shadow King's harbingers of doom. Once the Pokémon saw what was coming, all that was left to do was pray to Arceus so that they could be spared."

Ella crossed her forelegs. "So…his four heralds were a witch, a strategist, an assassin, and a warrior." She groaned. "Good grief, as if nothing else would make this whole quest complicated."

Wes rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So…why tell us this? I get they're a major threat and all, but shouldn't they be dead?"

Jonathan shook his head. "I wish I could believe that, but…well, here comes the reason WHY professors refuse to talk about them. The thing is, despite the large gap in time, they are believed to be immortal."

Flint's eyes widened. "Say WHAT?!"

He nodded. "After their master was defeated, they likely disappeared from the public eye. They vowed to keep the mythos of the shadows alive. Their influence throughout Mysto history has led to the creation of the Shadow Cults, a group of Pokémon who worship the shadows and the Shadow King. While we don't know where they are today, they are very much alive."

"How is that possible?" Gwyn asked. "They're still Pokémon."

"They _were_ Pokémon, until they gave up their mortality. Along with stripping themselves of their mortal forms, they were granted immortality and increased magical power. Their abilities are far too dangerous to take on in a head to head conflict, thus making them a danger to the public. They may have been lying low for quite some time, but there's no telling where they might be."

"You mean to tell us that, not only are we looking for a mystical item that grants the user reality warping power and being chased down by the shadows, but we also have to worry about what is essentially the Shadow King's secret service?!" Flint shouted.

The professor sighed. "I was afraid you would act like this." He narrowed his eyes. "While I do believe you can combat the shadows decently, fighting the heralds will mean certain death. I advise you NEVER fight them, no matter the stakes or circumstances."

"But how would we even know who the heralds are?" Wes asked. "They may not be mortal anymore, but they still have to be Pokémon, right?"

Jonathan nodded. "That is correct, Wes, and there is actually a way to identify them." He stepped out of view of the crystal ball for a moment before returning with a different book. "See this symbol right here?" he asked, pointing to the symbol for the Tribe of Shadows. "When someone gives up their mortality to the Shadow King, this symbol is place somewhere on their body."

Ella scratched her head. "Wouldn't the Shadow Cult members have something like this on them, regardless if they meant the king or not?"

"Very astute thinking, Ms. Cipher." He tapped on the symbol's pupil. "If you see this symbol on someone marked by the Shadow King, it will glow blood red from the eye contact. That is your ticket to knowing it's the real deal."

"I see…" Wes mumbled. "We need to keep an eye out for those guys."

"With any luck, being out of touch with their master for five centuries could mean they aren't aware of his rising. Or, at the very least, they've never made contact with each other." He closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Even so, it's imperative that you do not, no matter the circumstances, EVER fight these guys. We don't know what they're truly capable of doing if placed into a life or death situation. This would be nothing more than a game to them. If you posed a threat, though…" He opened his eyes. "I…I don't want you four to get hurt…that's all I'm trying to say."

Wes nodded. "We'll be fine, professor. Don't worry, we've made it out this far. We still have quite the journey to take, but we'll make it through."

Jonathan smiled. "I don't doubt you for a second, Wes." He looked to the others. "That goes for all of you. If you can see this entire ordeal through, we will never have to worry about the shadows again."

"Right!" they shouted, raising their fists.

Hal stepped into view of the crystal ball after exiting the back room. In his hand was a small blue book. He stopped in front of the ball and coughed, pounding his chest. "Ugh! Man, I need to clean out that back corner! It's dusty!"

"Did you find the antidote?" Ella asked.

He held his finger up, letting out the last of his coughing and giving his chest one last hit. Once he was under control, he stood up straight and said, "Aye, I did." He presented the book to them. "One of me old crewmen was a skilled potion maker. We've had our fair share of witch encounters, so he made it his top priority to write down the counter potions to their weaker curses. One of them so happens to be the Curse of Sickness."

Wes smiled. "That's great!"

Gwyn reached into her bag and pulled out a pencil and notepad. "Show me the recipe and I'll copy it down."

"Can do, lass." He held the book open to the recipe page. Gwyn wrote the recipe down quickly with her tongue sticking out. Her eyes darted back and forth with quick glances so she didn't have to stop writing. She wasn't really paying attention to WHAT she was writing, more so just copying down the text and symbols present on the page. She'll make a full analysis of what she needed once she finished transferring the details.

"Annnd…done!" She put her pencil away. "Thank you, sir!" She stepped away and began to analyze the recipe.

Hal tucked the book under his arm as Jonathan asked, "You sure she'll be able to get that antidote you need?"

"Yeah mates, I've seen that potion being made before. It's not an easy process," Hal added.

Flint nodded. "We're confident in Gwyn's skills. Like we said, she helped with the map. She can surely wrap her head around this."

Hal smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "And remember, do not engage the Four Heralds of Darkness in combat. Avoid them as best as you can."

Ella nodded. "Don't worry, Professor G., we got this ALL under control," she assured coolly.

He sighed. "I hope so."

Hal picked up the crystal ball. "We'll leave ye be. If ye do figure out the potion, make sure those two Pokémon get lots of bed rest. The after effects of the Curse of Sickness can leave ye weak kneed for a few days."

"We'll make sure of that. Take care, Hal. Goodbye Professor Geno," Flint said.

"Tell our mom we said hi!" Wes requested with a bright smile.

Hal nodded. "I will. Call back anytime." He tapped the top of the crystal ball and their image faded out.

Wes set the crystal ball down, then sighed with relief. "Good, now Angel and Cheri have a chance out of this."

"I knew you four were up to something." Wes, Flint, and Ella jumped in surprise and turned to Morgan, who was leaning against the stair railing. Gwyn was on the couch, minding her own business as she studied over the potion recipe. "Though I didn't expect something like this." He crossed his arms. "Four Heralds of Darkness, eh?"

Wes raised his paws and shook them wildly. "I-It's not what you think! We were just talking about…a fantasy novel!"

Morgan shook his head. "Can't fool me, boy. I heard every word."

Flint gulped. "Uh, well…"

"What's all this talk about shadows and a Shadow King?" He raised a brow. "Sounds to me you were talking about old history. Care to explain?"

The Eeveelutions looked at each other for an answer. Was it really wise to be telling this guy about their quest for the idol? Hal made it clear that this information had to stay under wraps from as many people as possible.

Morgan sighed, then fully stepped downstairs. "Listen, you three, you must have known full well that I could hear you from upstairs. You could have easily taken this conversation outside. Meaning, you weren't thinking…or you wanted as few people as possible to know about your little plan." He leaned against the front counter. "If it's something your concerned about, I need to know."

They took a moment to respond, as he was catching on. Discussing this outside could have led to panicking from the villagers. It may be a small village, but that type of information could spread fast across the Fire Zone, maybe even the whole region of Mysto.

Flint and Ella pushed Wes forward, much to his annoyance. He adjusted his hat and said, "Okay…so…we're kind of on this important quest that needs to stay quiet to the public. We can't have anyone knowing about it, especially about the item we're looking for."

Morgan nodded. "I see…and these…heralds you were discussing?"

"They're apparently warriors brought in by the Shadow King, the same Shadow King that attacked the land during the Grand Imperium Age."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "And this item you're looking for is?"

Wes rubbed the back of his head. "Kind of secret. But…that key Tony took from us is REALLY important. We need ten of them to get the item."

He nodded. "I see." _So, I was right. They're looking for the Idol of Origin._ He secretly clenched his teeth. _That would also mean the Shadow King is reviving his sealed away army…and planning to reassemble the heralds…crap._

"We found the map to it in our home village, so we've been traveling for quite some time. Little under a month."

"We're on our way to Scorch Grave City from here," Flint said.

Morgan whistled. "Scorch Grave, eh? That's almost a month of walking."

"We know," Ella said. "But the succession of finishing this quest is our top priority. So, we can put up with a little walking." She smirked and glanced at Gwyn, who was still absorbed into the potion recipe. "Well, most of us, at least."

"Tall order for you kids, don't you think?" Morgan asked. "Why would you risk your life over something like that?"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "If we don't, the shadows will get to it before us. They could doom the entire region, maybe even the planet, just so they can find the keys and the artifact." He then grinned cheerfully. "Besides, it's the adventure of a lifetime! Why would I turn down something as awesome as this?!"

Morgan smiled. _He's definitely Garret's kid._ He narrowed his eyes. _Should I tell them about my involvement in all of this? If they're really part of that prophecy of Cielo's, it could put a lot of pressure on them. They know the risks and consequences if they fail, but knowing that the universe is counting on them to succeed…I'd faint if I had that news dropped on my head._

His eyes widened as Flint groaned loudly, slapping his forehead. "Gosh dang it! We forgot to get the key back from Tony!"

Wes patted his back. "Relax, bro. I'm sure he'll appreciate us helping his mom and sister out enough to give it back. Seems like a fair trade. Magical key for…two lives saved."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Still don't trust him?" Ella asked.

"I feel sorry for him, but…" He shook his head. "I-I don't know. Thieves always make me uneasy."

"Hey, it'll work out. Besides, the key's worthless out here. So he can't sell it," Wes reminded.

The Flareon sighed. "True."

"Okay!" They turned around as Gwyn rejoined the conversation. "I think I managed to wrap my head around this formula!"

"You think you can make it?" Ella questioned.

"Err, it's a little more advanced than what I'm used to…but I should be able to create it. Might take some time, along with LOTS of trial and error." She grinned at Flint. "And I'm going to need a lab assistant~!"

His eyes widened. "Oh crud…"

She hooked her arm around his neck. "Oh, don't worry, Flinty! The initial explosions only LOOK like they hurt!"

"Explosions?!"

"Come on, let's find some space to work!" She dragged him out of the building.

Morgan cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "You can work behind the building if that'll help!"

"THANK YOU!" Gwyn shouted back.

The remaining Pokémon glanced upwards as they heard coughing upstairs, followed by the sound of vomit hitting the floor. Morgan pinched between his eyes. "Annnd, Angel missed the bucket…again."

"Need some help?" Ella asked.

"I could use some extra hands…or paws. Follow me." He led them back up.

* * *

"A wager, you say?" Aeternus repeated, rubbing his chin with curiosity brimming from his eyes. They glimmered with delight. "How intriguing. What do you propose?"

Tony crossed his arms and smirked proudly. "Well, to be frank, you're treating this whole exchange like I'm worth something. You want me simply for my thievery expertise. That doesn't show you think highly of my talents. I'm much more than a thief. I'm also a skilled magic user and fighter."

Aeternus set his drink down on his armrest and folded his hands together, drumming his fingers against the back of his hand. "So you want to prove your worth?"

"I want to show you that I'm not a prize to be taken." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm challenging the Anguis Organization, all the members stations here in my village, to a battle."

"Ooh?" Aeternus sounded with delight. "Quite the weighty challenge, boy. You sure you don't want to think this over? In numbers, my men can be formidable."

Tony shook his head. "Nope, this will be an all-out stakes battle to settle this deal. It's a simple wager that we both can enjoy."

"I see." Aeternus grinned wickedly. "Any rules I should be wary of?"

Tony raised a finger. "One, this battle must take place outside the village limits. I don't want anyone getting hurt in the crossfire. Two, I expect ALL of your members to participate."

"And why is that?" Aeternus asked.

The Dewott glared. "It's to show you fools that your numbers don't frighten me. I'll gladly take on all of them if it'll get my point across: I may be a thief, but I'm no murderer."

"Noble, but I don't intend to lose." He grinned eerily. "Any rules against weapons?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He cracked his knuckles. "Not like your armory of guns will save them."

"I'll keep that in mind." He tapped his fingers together, leaning back in his chair. "So, what does the victor receive upon victory?"

Tony pointed at himself. "When I win, you'll give me that antidote without complaint. AND, I want your organization to be evicted from the village as soon as possible. They are to never set foot in this village EVER again."

Aeternus scratched his chin. "I see…and when I win?"

Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets, lowering his head. " _IF_ you win, you give my family the antidote and I'll come along quietly. I'll join the Anguis Organization." He looked up with a determined glare. "But I WON'T lose!"

The Mr. Mime tapped his chin, thinking the bet over. "Hmm…I'm almost tempted to say yes."

"Almost?!" Tony yelled angrily.

Aeternus shrugged lightly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm more than okay with what I receive upon victory, but…it seems you get the better payoff in the end." He dangled the antidote in front of the mirror. "I was going to give you this antidote once you joined to begin with. You, however, are adding a bit more to your side of things. It's an uneven balance if you ask me."

"Are you saying you don't accept?!"

He bounced the antidote in his hand before tucking it under his sleeve. "Sort of. Unless you can provide me with a prize that balances out my side of things, we'll just have to go back to our previous negotiation." He grinned evilly. "Should I send roses to their inevitable funerals?"

Tony growled under his breath. "Okay…what do you want, then? Money? If so, I don't have much to give you."

Aeternus waved his offer off. "Please~! I'm already swimming in wealth. No offer of bits will satisfy me." He sipped his wine. "You'll just have to bet something else up."

Tony dug through his pockets in frustration. He didn't have ANYTHING significant to bet. Anything he could bet with was, sadly, burned up along with his freakin' house! Unless this crazy goblin like madman wanted a toasted fridge or charred wood, he had nothing of value to give.

His fingers did, however, wrap around something in his pocket. "Huh?" He pulled it out.

Aeternus chuckled. "What is it? Pocket lint?" He sipped his wine.

Tony examined the object, then sighed. "Nope." He dangled the glowing orange key. "Just this stupid thing I stole from some travelers."

Aeternus, uncharacteristically, jumped up in shock with his eyes bulging out, almost ready to pop out of his skull. He swallowed all his wine down the wrong pipe, causing him to cough harshly. He pounded his chest, trying to get his breathing under control. His Roserade maid hastily ran to his side and tried to calm him down as he flailed his arms in hysterics.

Tony, who had his back turned and, somehow, ignored the count's mad antics, spun the key around in his hand. "Not much I can do with this. It's completely worthless out here. You wouldn't believe how many people turned me down for this thing." He stopped twirling it and caught it in his hand. "I should probably return this to them. They're already helping out my family, so…"

Aeternus finally coughed out his drink and swallowed it down the right pipe. He breathed deeply with comedically large eyes. "Th…Thank you, my dear…" he acknowledged his maid. "That'll…be all…" She nodded and stepped away from him. He cleared his throat, adjusted his clothing, then grinned slyly as he stared at the orange key. "Actually, Sapienti, I've changed my mind."

Tony looked at him, baffled. "Wait, what?"

"Oh yes, I accept your challenge under their current parameters and winnings!"

Tony smiled in relief. "Really?! Haha! Great! In that case, we-"

"IF," Aeternus interrupted, raising his hand before pointing at the Dewott's hand, "you throw in that key for my table of prizes."

Now the thief stared baffled for completely different reasons. "You…changed your mind…because you want THIS?!" he asked, holding up the key. "I know you're mad and all, but have you completely lost it?"

"Not at all!" He smirked creepily as he leaned toward the mirror. "I've NEVER felt more sane! HAHAHAHA!" He cleared his throat, then said, "I happen to like the elegant shine and beauty of that key. Such a magnificent glow that I can't take my eyes off it." He chuckled. "It's the perfect wager."

Tony seemed rather unsure. In fact, dare he say he was flat out suspicious. Wes and his friends went out of their way to get this key back from him by any means necessary, even as far as fighting him. Now this guy wanted it all because it was shiny?

He gripped the key tightly. "Don't you have other trinkets that glow like this?" he asked with a suspicious tone.

Aeternus shrugged. "I have been labeled as an art collector in my time. What I see before me is art. Beautiful, amazing art." He licked his lips creepily, sending shivers up Tony's spine. "Such wonders waiting to be unfolded deep within that key."

"Oookay, don't want to know what ELSE you do in your free time." Tony glanced at the key again, before asking, "You'll seriously accept my challenge if I throw the key?"

Aeternus grinned toothily. "You have…my word." He laughed to himself.

Tony still found it strange how this loon changed his mind so quickly, over a dumb key. Something about his interest in it rubbed him the wrong way. Aeternus looked crazy, but he didn't look like someone fueled by greed. He may have to finally get some answers out of Wes and make him explain what's so special about this key that it's making a rich, insane count so giddy.

Even so, it was his only chance to getting a definite antidote. He was making a gamble, but he'll accept the odds.

He pocketed the key. "Alright…it seems we have a deal."

Aeternus clapped giddily. "Ooh, perfect! When shall we commence the challenge?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night. Give both of us plenty of time to prep." He smirked and glanced at the curtain behind him. The subtle shifting of feet told him the thugs were waiting on the other side, eavesdropping. "But I wouldn't hold my breath. I know pretty much all your tricks. Bring any weapon you like. I intend to counter it."

The count laughed. "I look forward to it. Until then…" He smirked wickedly. "Best of luck, Tony Sapienti."

Tony parted the curtains and exited the hut, pushing aside thugs.

Pinsir, Dusclops, and a few other thugs entered the room to speak with their boss. "Count Aeternus, sir," Dusclops started, "please forgive my ignorance, but…are you sure this was a wise decision? Sapienti isn't exactly an opponent we can simply gang up on. Plus he's far too fast to hit with our guns."

"Not to mention SOME OF US," Pinsir complained, "are in heavily injured states."

"Why would you risk our base of operations like this, sir? And why for some glass key?" the ghost asked.

Aeternus folded his hands together. "Do you all read up on legends?" They blinked in confusion. "Legends that have spread across countless centuries that it makes you…question the very nature of myth?" He chuckled lightly. "I've seen many, many things in this world and I never believed in legends. They were nothing more than fairy tales told by crazy people, and that's coming from me.

"But…a legend can sometimes take you by surprise and…show the world just how mad you really are." He grinned evilly. "Oh yes…that key will take me to new heights. It'll be the start of a brand new future molded in the image I was tasked to make!"

"What…do you mean, sir?" Pinsir asked cautiously.

Aeternus folded his arms behind his back, stepping out of his chair. "That is none of your concern for the time being. I suggest all of you prepare for tomorrow night. You have a battle to win in MY honor."

"But sir," Dusclops objected, "Sapienti is superior in magic and is far faster than any one of us. How could we possibly compete?"

The count grinned slyly. "Well, if it's speed that's giving us trouble, we'll just have to counter it with strength." He snapped his fingers.

"I'm not following," Pinsir blatantly stated.

His maid came to his side with a tray in hand. Sitting on top of it was a jar of black sludge. The thugs gulped as they saw the sludge violently thrash from within the glass. Aeternus, without hesitation, picked the jar up and annoyingly tapped on the glass, irking the sludge to attack where his finger was tapping.

He laughed cruelly. "Oh yeah, you're real agitated now." He twirled his finger in the air and created the yellow horizontal disc of smoke before setting the jar down. "This will assure our victory and give Sapienti a taste of my resources."

Pinsir laughed nervously, still quite unsure what he was planning. "And…what exactly is that?"

Aeternus turned towards the mirror as he tapped the jar, encasing it in a bubble. "Oh…why spoil the surprise? Besides, if I told you, you wouldn't be as willing to drink it." He flicked the bubble, making it ripple before popping into nothingness.

"Drink it…?" His eyes widened. "Wait, I have to drink it?! Me?!"

"Don't you feel **honored**?!" Aeternus asked, his voice turning demonic for a moment.

"Not when I'm being forced to drink something against my will! What even was that stuff?!"

Aeternus turned his back to them. "Boys, make sure Pinsir is restrained before he drinks the sludge. He's going to need time to adapt to some minor changes. He also might be _slightly_ unstable when he wakes up."

"WHAT?!" Two thugs grabbed him from behind. "Hey, let me go!"

Aeternus grinned. "Don't feel ashamed, Pinsir. You've been through enough trouble as of this week. That little concoction of mine will liberate you from all your earthly woes. The pain you've felt, the limbs you have lost…they'll all vanish and you'll be transformed into something…greater!" He threw his head back in laughter, cackling at the sky.

"W-What does that mean?! I-Hey, let go! I said, no, I…AAAHHHH!" He was dragged out of the room.

Aeternus' mad laughter echoed through his hidden base and the Fuego Village base, his madness radiating throughout every inch of space that was within range of his malevolent voice. The spatial mirror rippled before his image faded away, with rings of his haunting laughter lingering after, striking an uncanny terror into the hearts of the thugs.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ch.24: Gambling the Entire World! Looking Beyond your own Perspective!**_

Outside the back of the pharmacy, Flint and Gwyn were hard at work preparing the antidote to counter the Curse of Sickness. However, the process proved to be difficult as the specific instructions in creating the antidote required a complex series of steps when combining ingredients. One might not understand the issue with this, but some of the ingredients didn't particularly mix well.

Flint watched one of the beakers as it bubbled over a Bunsen burner. As instructed by Gwyn, he was wearing a lab coat and safety goggles for protection. However, the tattered edges and various holes told him that she blew herself up quite a number of times.

He scratched his head. "Are you sure this batch is safe?" They may have only been at this for an hour, yet they've already taken cover numerous times from flying class and explosions.

Gwyn waved his concern off. "Oh relax, Flint! We'll be fine!"

"You said that about the LAST four batches!"

"A little trial and error never killed anybody," she assured.

"Maybe for something as harmless as baking, but not potions that could or will have strange adverse effects! How are you so calm doing this?"

She scratched her chin curiously. "Hmm…you know, I'm not sure. I guess I'm use to stuff blowing up in my face."

Flint groaned, face-palming. His eyes landed on the beaker as it started bubbling uncontrollably. Actually, the bubbling was overflowing from the edge of the beaker. His eyes widened. "Uh Gwyn, is that normal?!"

She flipped through her notes, then frowned. "Err…no." Without warning, she tackled him to the ground just before the beaker exploded, sending shattered glass across the back of the pharmacy. The glass pelted itself against the back of the building. As usual, the glass beakers Gwyn used were made so glass shards wouldn't stab anyone.

They lifted their heads and peeked over the table at the smoking remainder of liquid, then examined the bits of glass that threw themselves against the building. Gwyn groaned. "Good grief…that's five mixtures in a row."

The other four times consisted of remarkably epic failures in their own right. Due to the lack of practice in crafting such a potion, the first attempt resulted in the work station nearly catching on fire. The second attempt brought a geyser of smoke shooting in their faces. The third and fourth, less destructively, just fizzled out.

Gwyn stood up and scratched her head. "The timing on this potion is incredible. You have to boil and cool it in specific intervals. No wonder it's such a complex potion."

Flint pulled himself up. "Still think we can make it?"

She laughed it off. "Someone as brilliant as me sees this as a small obstacle. There's no potion I can't make!" She smiled brightly. "Heck, I may be good enough to become a Potion Master!"

Flint chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We're still struggling with this one."

"Details, details." She cleaned the broken glass off the table and dumped it into a waste bin on the side. "I'm gonna need to buy more beakers after today."

"When we leave, there should be some stores that sell them."

"Neat! Hopefully they also sell potion supplies because this stupid potion is going to bleed me dry!" She set a new beaker down, then started to ground up some leaves she took out of her bag. "I won't stop until I have this finished. I won't let anyone else have their life taken by a curse…"

Flint rubbed her back. "We will, I know you can do this. Besides, with any luck, Tony might sweet talk the antidote into his hands."

"Yeah, but…" She pouted. "Well, I just started on this and…it'd feel pretty stupid if I gave up halfway through."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. It would be good to have these on hand, anyway. Just in case we run into this curse a second time."

"I wouldn't count on it too much. This curse was only used to get Tony to cooperate with that weird mob boss he mentioned. While the Curse of Sickness is easier and quicker to make, the Curse of Disease, along with a myriad of other curses, are deadlier in their own right. I'm pretty sure anyone else we encounter will be a bit more bent on killing us."

Flint scratched his cheek. "Good point…"

Gwyn finished grounding up the leaves and dumped them into the new beaker. She pulled out a blue vial, extracted some liquid out with an eye dropper, and added two drops in. Next, she pulled out some seeds and used her magic to grow a couple of flowers with healing properties. She plucked the petals off and dropped them in.

"Flint, pour the water while I get the next item," she asked as she dug through her bag. "Also, remember to stir."

The Flareon carefully poured a water into the beaker, making sure to add the correct measurement in, not too much or too little. Gwyn made it clear potion making was an exact science. No screw ups, no mistakes, or no potion. He was glad he had her to guide him through the steps, making him a little regretful for trying to do this on his own without proper knowledge.

He triple checked the measurements on the beaker, perfectly on the line. He smiled at his accomplishment. He did this five times in a row, so he was bound to get it down. He grabbed Gwyn's notes and looked them over as she looked for…apparently a feather to be mixed in.

"Flint, I said stir!" she shouted.

He yelped, dropping the book by accident. "S-Sorry!" He quickly grabbed a glass rod and stirred at a moderate pace. He recalled the notes saying he had to stir like this for two minutes exactly before adding the feather, then stir quickly so it would dissolve into the liquid.

Just to make sure, he reached down at the ground for Gwyn's notebook while also keeping up his stirring. He wiggled his digits at the book before wrapping them around the edge and picking it up.

He flipped the book open with one paw and discovered that the fall made him lose track of the page they were on. He attempted to flip through with one paw, while being mindful of how fast he was mixing. He got through a few pages when he landed on a peculiar page that caught his attention. A section that was labeled 'Naturae Fruits'. The next few pages consisted of pictures of strange fruits with recipes on the side, along with notes on what these apparent fruits do.

"FLINT! STIR!"

He jumped and saw that she added the feather in. As quickly as he could, he stirred the contents while not splashing the liquid out. This was the third time he had to stir like this, having taken breaks due to his arm burning from the work he put into the motions. That burning feel crept back up.

Gwyn rested her chin on the table, watching the swirling liquid with wide, observant eyes. The feather, thanks to the acidic properties of the leaves she grounded, slowly dissolved until it completely vanished. She slammed her hand down, scaring Flint and ceasing his stirring. "Perfect!" She grabbed the beaker and set it over the burner.

Flint rubbed his ears. "Are you always this bossy and loud?"

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "But you look so cute when you freak out!"

He blushed meekly, looking away. "I do not…"

She giggled, then patted his head. "Aww, don't be all grumpy faced~!"

Flint sighed. "Sometimes…I feel like you're worse than my brother."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist.

He rolled his eyes, letting up a bit to give a light smirk. He shook his head before asking, "So, how long does it have to boil?"

"Just until it starts bubbling. We have to take it off ten seconds after it starts bubbling. If we don't…well, flying glass like before." She rested her elbows on the table. "After that, we have to add some other stuff, concentrate doses of the liquid, treat them, and a bunch of other stuff…" She slammed her head on the table. "Dear Arceus, this potion is too specific."

Flint chuckled. "Well, uh…since we're waiting, I want to ask you something." He handed back her notebook, asking, "What's this section all about?"

"Hmm?" She took her book and examined the page. She broke out into a smile. "Oh, this? These are just Naturae Fruits."

Flint blinked, then made a circular motion with his paw. "And…that is…?"

She giggled. "If you must know, these were something my mother was designing. Err…emphasis on ' _was'._ "

"She never finished?"

"Not quite. She finished designing a few before she passed away." She pointed at the two pages before them. "She came up with these two years before then. The rest after that were designed by me. Though, even with the recipes, she never had a chance to…well, test them."

Flint narrowed his eyes curiously. "Test them? What are they for?"

She fiddled around with her hair. "Hmm…how to explain it?" She snapped her fingers. "Ah, I got it! It's sort of like Wes' Mystic Burst spell, only less…flashy and more…plant-y. These fruits operate like my Plant Assimilation spell, the one where I can fuse into plant life. The only problem is that it's only useful with trees. Using it on a field of grass would only fuse you into…a single blade of grass. Plus, in a combat sense, it has its flaws since I have to remain attach to the tree to effectively use my new form.

"These, however, get around that. Next to absorbing specific plants to use a myriad of spells, I can eat one of these to change up myself in the midst of combat."

Flint smiled. "Really? That's incredible. They change your body into that of a plant?"

"Precisely. For example, one of the fruits my mother designed turns you into a Toxic Hunter Plant."

"Toxic Hunter Plant?"

"Toxic Hunters are a dangerous vine that secrete poison from the surface. If one were to wrap around you…" She rubbed the back of her head, chuckling nervously. "Uh, well…unless you're a really good doctor or have access to healing spells, the next few hours aren't going to be pleasant."

Flint's eyes widened. "Death?!"

"Unbearable pain, uncontrollable burning sensations…it's not pleasant. They're called Toxic Hunters because the poison doesn't kill the ensnared prey. It just…leaves you trapped there…waiting for you to cut yourself down or wait for help…unpleasant experience, to be frank."

"Why would your mother make something like that?!"

She shrugged. "My mother's crazy like that. Anyway, to sum it up, the fruit turns my fur purple, my sweat will become toxic, and I grow some nifty vines out of my back that I can control."

Flint flinched as he got a mental image of monstrous vines sprouting out of the innocent Mew's back and attacking random pirates and thugs. "I, uh…doesn't that hurt?"

She shook her head. "Nah." She scratched her head. "Actually, I'm not sure. I never really ate them. I just know how they're made and what the intended effect will do to my body." She leaned against the table. "My mom always told me nature is one of the most powerful forces to harness. She always told me how dangerous the plant life in Mysto is compared to the rest of the world. It inspired her to incorporate those plants into her studies." She scratched her chin. "Kind of struck me as odd since she has never told me anything specific about her past."

The Flareon sighed, then smiled. "Well, it's nice to see that you're continuing her work."

She giggled. "Aw shucks~!" she exclaimed, squishing her cheeks.

* * *

Wes carefully carried two bowls of hot soup on his back up the stairs. He entered the medical room to see Ella and Morgan helped out the two sick patients. Ella was tending to Cheri, placing a wet wash cloth on her forehead, while Morgan placed a clean bucket next to Angel's bedside.

The Hypno saw the Umbreon and the soup. "Ah, good. Does it have the herbs I gave you?"

He nodded. "Yep! Good ol' chicken noodle soup with extra healing properties!"

Morgan grabbed one while Ella brought hers over with her Psychic. She telekinetically lifted the spoon, blew on it to cool the hot liquid down, then hovered it near Cheri's mouth. "Okay sweetie, open up."

Cheri tried to push herself up, but she was too weak. Ella slid her paw behind her head and gently elevated her up. She placed the spoon against her lips, allowing her to slur up the delicious soup. Seeing she looked satisfied with the soup, Ella gave her another spoonful.

Morgan fed Angel her soup, asking, "How are you feeling?"

She swallowed the soup and smiled weakly. "Oh…you know…how one would normally feel if their body was being overrun by a wave of illness."

He sighed. "Not well, then?"

"Oh, I'll be fine…thank you so much for helping us, Morgan. You've been so much help to our family." She coughed loudly, holding her chest. "Ugh…listen to that…I'm so appreciative that I'm all 'choked up'."

Cheri shivered uncomfortably. "Mooooom!" she moaned weakly.

Morgan shook his head. "Glad to see the curse hasn't affected your sense of humor." He fed her another helping of soup.

After she swallowed, she asked, "Where's Tony? Oh dear, my baby boy's probably worried about us."

Morgan rubbed her forehead. "Tony had to take care of something. He'll be back to check on you two very soon."

Ella sat on her haunches, yawning. "I could use a nap. Maybe two…ten hours of sleep."

Wes scratched his head. "Well, we should get some dinner in first. I could cook some up if you want."

"What do we have?"

"Berries and meat."

She yawned tiredly, having no motivation or care to object. "Fine by me. What about Flint and Gwyn?"

They jumped as an explosion rang from outside the building. They blinked in unison before glancing at one another knowingly. Wes shrugged with a wry grin. "Err…good thing we're in a pharmacy, right?" He chuckled. "I'll just make food for them before they decide to come in." He walked back down the stairs.

Ella sighed, then glanced at the chuckling Hypno. "Something funny?"

He waved it off. "Nothing against you all, I assure you. We don't get a lot of lively travelers such as yourselves."

She shrugged. "Eh, guess we hate being bored, so we unintentionally cause all this ruckus and chaos." She stood back up and stretched her legs, then looked at Cheri. "Want some more soup, sweetie?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes please…" Ella psychically lifted the spoon and fed her the enriching broth.

* * *

Since cooking inside a wooden building was a massive fire hazard and that he didn't have an actual oven to cook with, Wes resorted to all his cooking via an open flame and some pots and pans. Since the Sapienti house was basically charred wood, he collected some debris that wasn't scorched, or partially charred at the least. He tried searching for any remaining goods or supplies, just to see if there was anything that survived the fire.

Nothing did. Just burned down wood and ash. Even some family pictures he found, which he could tell were few in number, were reduced to dust. Toys, food, bedding; everything they had was gone. All that remained of that house was…well, them. It was hard to look at for the Umbreon.

He shook his head and focused his attention on cooking dinner. He poked at some meat as the grease dripped off and sizzled peacefully.

He saw a figure walking up to him from his peripherals. Without even taking his eyes off the skillet, he said, "Glad to see you're back, Tony."

The Dewott narrowed his eyes. "Thanks…mind if I sit down?"

Wes gestured to the space across from him. "Ground seating is free."

Tony plopped his rear on the ground and sighed. "I've had a long day."

"Tell me about it. I never cleaned out a bucket full of vomit before and, let me tell you, it wasn't a pleasant experience." He tapped his nose twice. "Had a clothespin over my sniffer and everything, yet I could still smell that stuff. Ugh, that's the last time I'm doing that."

Tony stared at him in disgust. "…okay, if you ever tell me how YOUR day went again, leave out anything remotely similar to THAT." He looked down at his lap. His arms rested on his legs as he twiddled his fingers. "How are they doing?"

Wes crooked his neck around, looking at the top half of the pharmacy, before straightening himself up. "Well, they could be worse. Morgan and Ella are doing their best to keep them healthy…ish. On the plus side, they're awake, so you could see how they're doing for yourself."

Tony gripped his fists tightly. The cheery aura that radiated off Wes was unnerving to him. It felt odd that someone was putting so much of their time into helping random strangers. Especially when they fought on the same day hours ago. Dear Arceus, it has been a long day.

The thief looked into Wes' ruby eyes and asked, "…why are you helping me?"

Wes poked at the meat. "I don't follow."

"You're all traveling, right? You could have left us at any time. Nothing's stopping you from leaving. You have no business here."

The Umbreon picked up some berries and split them in half. "Well, you'd be right, but not anymore." He squirted Oran berry juice over the meat. "Our business here was to rest and restock on food. Now there are two things keeping us anchored in this village.

"One, you still have our key. Honestly, it should be more important than your family."

Tony glared. "Excuse me?!"

Wes didn't bat an eye as he just continued to give their dinner a nice glaze of Oran berry juice. "However, the will to help people in need is a strong feeling that burns deep inside my soul. So, even though that key is important, I didn't want to leave with a guilty conscience." He laughed sheepishly. "I've already got multiple wanted posters for my head. I don't want you putting a bounty out on my head." He tapped his chin. "Actually, how much would I be worth in this village? The economy here isn't that good, so…"

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Tony interrupted. "Did you just say this stupid key is more important than my family?!" he shouted, holding up the key.

Wes rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, wrong choice of words…" He paused for a moment, then swiped his paw at the key. Tony pulled back before he could grab it. Wes sighed with a lazy grin. "So close…"

Tony glared deeper. "Okay, now I really need answers, starting with what is so gosh darn important about this thing!"

Wes shrugged. "I told you, it's for a locked chest."

He shook his head. "I _was_ tempted to believe you…until the mob boss I spoke with, Aeternus, got interested in this key, too."

The Umbreon's eyes slightly widened. "Uh…come again?"

"I showed him this key by accident and he wanted it." He gripped the orange key tightly. "You're hiding something and it's certainly not a locked box, chest, or crate."

Wes eased his nerves and sighed. "Good grief…" He scratched his head. "Tony…none of this is your concern."

"My family are in critical states and I'm out here making deals with the devil for an antidote. All of this is my damn concern!"

The treasure hunter crossed his forelegs. "Tony…I get that you're upset, but you're still thinking too narrow-mindedly." He narrowed his eyes. "Look, Gwyn's out back with my brother making an antidote. We have the recipe for it, but she says it has some complicated instructions."

"Meaning…you don't have an actual antidote?" Tony asked through his clenched teeth.

Wes shrugged. "Not yet, but I'm confident that she'll have one for us."

"You expect me to take your word for it? I barely know you people! I'm not putting my family's fate in the hands of a potion maker who may or may not get the antidote ready in time!"

"And yet, here you are, saying that you've been making deals with a mob boss who'll do anything to get you." Wes shook his head. "You're taking the easy way out."

"I'm taking the guaranteed route! That creep knows that if anything happens to them, all bets are off! He needs them alive to get me!"

"You claim that you don't trust Gwyn's expertise, but you're willing to put all your trust into someone else you don't know? All for an easy fix?"

"If it means getting them back on their feet, then yes!"

Wes stared at the thief for a moment, while the Dewott himself glared back at the lax Umbreon. Wes looked down at their dinner and checked the inside with a knife. Seeing how the inside was thoroughly cooked, he began plucking slabs of meat off the skillet.

"You don't trust us, do you?"

Tony's glare lightened up. "…to be frank, I don't trust a lot of people, especially ones I robbed."

Wes chuckled. "Fair enough. I can relate with a similar mindset." He set the meat on a plate and placed it to his side. "My brother's always reminded me about how brash I am, how I'm never thinking my actions through and not giving enough care to the major consequences. I just…go with the flow." He blew at the air lightly, simulating a 'whoosh' sound while gently extending his foreleg. "He can say it all he wants, but it won't stop me from doing it. It got me this far and I'm sticking with it."

The treasure hunter pulled skillet and cooking stand away from the fire and extinguished it with his Freeze Charm. He pocketed the small trinket before asking, "But if you don't trust anyone, then what's Morgan to you?"

Tony looked away. "He's just my boss and the local physician. That's it."

"I don't see that. The way he immediately ran to you when he found out your family was in trouble…I can tell you're all closer than just doctor and patient." He grinned impishly. "That means there is a trusting side deep in you. You're just naturally cautious…" He then frowned. "At least until you have to make a spilt second decision over something so drastic." The Umbreon gave the thief a suspicious look. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said this Aeternus fellow was interested in the key. You wouldn't bring up something so trivial unless it plays a part in all of this." He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly did you do while you were gone? You went to get the antidote and you clearly didn't get it."

Tony crossed his arms, looking away from the treasure hunter. Wes groaned. "You're a smart guy, Tony, I can see that. My brother may not think highly of your actions, but you were only using what you had. I can see someone who is clever and deceitful, but only when he's given time to think his actions over. Your rash thinking is what led you to become the sole protector and guardian of your family. You made a decision and stubbornly kept to it. And now you're doing the same thing all over again by not trusting us."

Wes walked around the thief so he could look him in the eye. "Gwyn is a skilled potion maker. I guarantee you she'll make the antidote for them. You have to take my word for it. I saw her do some complicated stuff before, so I have full confidence in her abilities. You have to trust us."

The thief bit his lip, turning away again from the treasure hunter. He gripped his arm as he replied, "…there's more to this than just my family…" Wes raised a brow curiously. "I made a bet with Aeternus. We agreed to have a battle, me against his men. If I win, not only does he have to give me the antidote, but his organization is never allowed to set foot in this village again."

He sighed shakily. "I am doing this for my mother and Cheri, but there are others here who have to suffer from the likes of these thugs. I thought on the behalf of the village, not just for my own wellbeing. Maybe I do need to think my decisions over, but how can I at such stressful points in my life?"

Wes laid his paw on his shoulder. "Taking a moment to breathe is a start."

Tony chuckled weakly. "Easy for you to say, Mr. Go-with-the-Flow."

He shook his head. "I'm serious, Tony. You're a clever guy, but you always rely on yourself to ask the big questions in moments of high risk. In those moments, you make a decision that you feel is the only option." The treasure hunter scratched his head. "Now, to be fair, I can't say reasonably negotiating with heartless thugs will always work. Even so, taking on the entire gang here? Seems a little brash."

Tony smirked lightly. "They're weaker than you four and I handled my own just fine."

Wes rolled his eyes with a grin. "Give me some time and I'll find a way to counter your little speed boosts."

The thief laughed a bit, then frowned. "I wanted to show Aeternus that he can't muscle me around. Taking on his goons felt like a way to break down his pride. That creep needs to be taught a lesson."

Wes raised a brow suspiciously. "What was his response to that?"

"…he doesn't care what happens to them…" Tony growled, then shouted, "But that's beside the point! That freak of a Mr. Mime has done horrible things to many innocent lives! I want to assure myself that my village is kept out of his deathly grasp."

"Just YOUR village, though? What about other towns or cities? You said he was a big time crime boss all around the region. If he doesn't care about his men, he's not going to put in the effort to care. There could be other people suffering, being broken down from their lives. The only thing he can take from your village is their moral standings."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! Take on every single one of his branches and bring them down before finishing off with him?!"

Wes shrugged. "That's what I would do."

"Why?"

Wes shook his head. "As you suspiciously pointed out, our quest has a large burden weighing upon its success. If we don't complete it or succeed, the whole world could perish from a frightening power."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "And yet you still refuse to tell me what is so important that the entire world is at Death's door?"

He nodded. "That key holds a lot more weight than you are led to believe. That's why I said it's more important than your family. The risks are much greater if we lose. It won't be just them that perish…but the rest of the world, too."

Tony waved the key at him. "Well, why can't you spill the beans to me? Aren't I obligated to know?"

Wes sighed. "Tony, we're trying our best to keep this information as limited as possible. We can't have anyone knowing, lest mad panic will ensue. It's too great of a risk to take."

Tony gripped his fist around the key tightly. "I _really_ wish you brought that up sooner…"

The Umbreon blinked in confusion. "How so?"

The Dewott sighed. "So…remember how I said Aeternus was interested in the key? Well, seeing as how I had an opening…I may have…bet him the key if he wins."

* * *

Gwyn carefully dropped five green drops of liquid into the potion after having taken the beaker off the burner. "Okay, I'm not sure if that was the right mixture, so as long as nothing agitates it, we can move on to the next step."

Flint sighed. "I'm getting tired."

"As I said, trial and error." Gwyn observed the beaker closely. "We just need to wait for a reaction, then we can…"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

The two bookworms jumped in the air in surprise. Flint knocked himself against the table, causing the unfinished potion to slosh around before glowing brightly. They both looked at each other with wide, shocked eyes before hitting the dirt in terror.

* * *

Tony raised his hands, trying to defend his case. "Look, just hear me out!"

"Oh, fantastic!" Wes shouted with a crossed expression. "I could use one after you practically doomed the world!"

"Hey, now hold on a second, I-!"

They stopped their brief argument as a loud explosion blasted from out back, the thundering boom hitting their ears with deafening sounds. They covered their ears quickly for the fleeting moment of noise. They blinked in the direction of the explosion, taken by surprise.

Ella came out from the front door with an annoyed expression. She had soup dripping off her face. "Perhaps making volatile potions near the pharmacy WASN'T such a good idea." She levitated a dishcloth over and dried her face off.

Morgan came out worriedly. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're…" Loud coughing followed. "…fine." Gwyn and Flint walked out from behind the pharmacy, limping slightly. They were covered in ash and had glass in their fur. Thankfully, they avoided having glass being thrown into their eyes or mouths and were merely covered in harmless shards.

Gwyn brushed some glass off her shoulder with her tail. "And THIS is why you should always wear safety gear when handling potions."

Flint pushed his safety goggles up, which left a space around his eyes free of ash. He glared at Wes. "Wes, you messed up our…" He counted off his digits. "I-I don't know, EIGHTH potion!"

Wes shrugged. "Sorry bro, but…" He glanced at Tony. "Apparently Tony was speaking with that mob boss, Aeternus."

"Oh! How did that go?" Ella asked, having cleaned off her face.

Tony scratched the back of his head. "Well, I, uh…sort of got him to agree to giving me the antidote."

Gwyn pouted. "Aww, I wanted to make it myself!"

"Well, we don't have much choice anymore. Tony got their boss to agree to a little competition. His entire gang versus him. If he wins, he gets the antidote and the thugs kicked out of the village."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "I'm sensing some bad news from the other half of this agreement."

Wes glared. "Hit the nail on the head." He looked at his friends. "Aside from forcing him to work for his organization, the price for losing is also the key." He pointed over his shoulder at Tony. "Tony bet the Key of Earth for if he loses."

Their eyes widened in horror. "You did what?!" they shouted at the thief, who looked even more annoyed and guilt-ridden than before.

"Yeah, yeah, keep making me out like I'm the bad guy. It never gets old…" he muttered dryly.

"That's our freakin' property!" Flint yelled angrily. "How can you possibly bet our key like that?!"

Tony glared back. "Maybe I would've put more thought into it and not shown it to that crazy bastard if you all weren't so darn secretive! Seriously, like I was supposed to believe this key was important?! Aside from the magic around it, it's worthless out here! How was I supposed to know?!"

Flint jabbed his digit against his chest. "Don't act ignorant, you lousy thief! You knew very well that that key was important to us the moment we ran back into you!"

The thief threw his hands up in the air. "I've seen people one the streets fight over a toothbrush! Forgive me if I react to everyone's high strain problems like they're CRAZY!"

"Are you even aware of the ramifications of your stupid move?! If that guy wants our key, that means he knows what it's for!" Flint's eyes widened in horror. "Oh dear Arceus, someone knows about the key…"

"Am I the only one still in the dark here?! What's so significant about this stupid key?!"

Flint resumed back to glaring. "That is NONE of your concern!"

"Kind of is when I'm apparently betting something dangerous!"

"If you haven't stolen from us, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you were more open as to WHY you wanted this back, I may have returned it!"

"Oh, for what? Ten thousand bits?!" Flint retorted.

Tony clenched his teeth together. "You're getting on my nerves…" His arm sparked with electricity.

Morgan got in between the two and pushed them back. "Alright, enough! Both of you! I think we can all agree this mess could have been solved with better communication! That said, what were you thinking, Tony? Weren't you even aware of why Aeternus wanted that key?"

Tony narrowed his eyes calmly, after taking some breathes to relieve his stress. "I did. Even a blind man could see the shift in his behavior when I brought it up. I knew something was up with him, but…" He looked down at the key. "This was the only way I could get the antidote for sure."

"But we're working on an antidote right now," Gwyn brought up.

"I didn't know that. I'm grateful for your help, but the explosion I heard tells me that the process is slow."

She scratched behind her ear. "I mean…well, maybe a little…"

He sighed. "This is exactly why I needed this key for the bet. If I can drive off his goons, I'll never have to worry about them harming anyone again. I can finally get some relief from having to protect my mother and Cheri. I will never have to watch them get hurt like that again…" He tightened his fist. "I don't know why Aeternus wants this key…and I know for certain that neither of you will tell me…but I'm doing this to protect my village. I'm gonna show that creep what happens when you come between family."

He held the key up at them. "I'm knocking that freak off his throne and showing him the true extent of the Sapienti family."

They stared at him with narrowed eyes, ones filled with contemplation. The exception being Flint, who was still scowling at the thief for what he has done. Ella was putting a bit more care into her gaze while Gwyn could only muster a look of confusion.

Wes drummed his digits against the dirt ground, trying to come to a decision for what to do. This Aeternus fellow he kept speaking of might prove to be a problem. Even if they get the key back from Tony and flee the village, the thugs would soon get wind of it and inform their boss. That would mean they'll have an evil army of shadows hunting them down, plus a gang of criminals with a corrupted, immoral leader. Heck, he wasn't even sure if the Desert Beasts were still after them.

They've gone too deep into everything to fallback now. Spinning a lie would only lead to more hate if this keeps up. But would telling the truth solve anything? Should Tony be involved in their plight? He inadvertently pulled himself into their mess, now he was facing the consequences for it. Leaving him out now wouldn't feel right, despite the scale of their quest.

Tony was a thief, but he didn't feel like someone who would use the idol for evil. Well…maybe for personal gain (he wasn't THAT innocent), but he wasn't a heartless crook out for power. All he wanted was peace for his family and him.

Somehow, the Umbreon knew he'll not only regret this, but also feel accomplished doing so.

Wes stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention to him. "You really want to know what that key is for?"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, especially Flint's. "Wes, what are you doing?!" he asked worriedly.

He faced him for only a moment, saying, "Getting this mess under control." He turned back to Tony. "Tony, I want you to take what I have to say with absolute seriousness. What I'm about to say might come off as a joke, perhaps even a lie, but I can assure you what I'll say will be one hundred percent true. Do you understand?"

Tony narrowed his eyes seriously, nodding with an open mind and crossed arms. "Hit me with your best shot."

Wes cleared his throat, then said, "Well…what you're holding in your hand is one of ten keys to the fabled Idol of Origin."

A stretch of silence followed the reveal to the thief, who went from serious to shocked in less than a second. Wes kept a straight face while his brother was pulling down on his hat, completely horrified that his younger brother gave him vital information that was supposed to be kept secret.

Tony uncrossed his arms and looked at the key. "I…this is…what?" He shook his head. "This can't be true."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me," Wes reminded.

"But…the IDOL of ORIGIN? As in, _the_ idol told in bedtime stories! That exact same one?!" Wes nodded, leading the thief to hold his face in disbelief. "That…That can't be true…"

Morgan narrowed his eyes. _As I suspected. These four are hunting for the idol themselves._

Tony looked at the key a second time. "I can't believe…all that power…and I'm holding a key to it…?" He clutched his head. "This has to be a dream or something…"

Wes sighed. "This is why we're keeping the idol to ourselves. Do you know how many people would die to get their hands on it? If they found out there was a map leading them to the power of the gods?" He placed a paw over his chest. "As I said, that key is far more important than your family simply because of the risks that comes with gathering all ten."

Seeing as how they were spilling all their secrets, Ella continued, "We're on our way to Scorch Grave City to claim the second key. We've been at this for about a month now."

Still staring at the key, Tony's eyes were wide in shock and amazement. "This…I don't know how…I…"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "We can't fault you for betting the key. It's our fault for not giving a straight answer from the beginning." His eyes sharpened into a glare. "However, you unintentionally placed the entire world at risk for betting that key up. If Aeternus does know about the Idol of Origin and its existence, we can't afford to let him have a single key in his possession."

Tony bit his lip, guilt building up in him. "Oh great…way to go, me."

"There's more," Gwyn added. "As it turns out, before I met these guys, they were protecting the key from the shadows. I only recently learned more about them, that they're-"

"-creatures of unknown origin that led the Mysto region into a bloody, fifty year war," the thief finished for her, catching her by surprised. "I've read the occasional textbook when I was a kid." He looked down at the ground before asking, "So…you're saying they've returned?"

Ella nodded. "That's right. They have their eyes set on the idol. We plan to claim the keys first and take the idol for ourselves."

"And…you're all telling me this why?"

Flint rolled his eyes with a low growl. "You know, I was just wondering that myself…"

Wes rubbed his brother's back. "We're telling you because we feel you have a right to know by this point. Despite my brother's…discomfort towards you, I don't believe in thinking down on others, especially those that I see have a good heart. Even with all your deceptive ways, I still think you're a good person." He smiled friendly. "You just need to learn to swallow your pride and accept that things can't go the way you believe. You need to see pass the obstacles rather than inferring your own conclusion.

"Like it or not, you're in this just as much as we are."

Tony stared at them, then back at the key. He narrowed his eyes, feeling anger towards himself. He should have taken better consideration of the situation, regardless of his own dilemmas. This key was the push he needed to rid himself of Aeternus, but at what cost? Despite his confidence in taking on Aeternus' men, it was still a gamble. There was still that unforeseen chance of one of their attacks doing fatal, or at the least staggering, damage that could cost him the bet. In that moment of loss, he not only loses his morals…but also endangers the world.

The Idol of Origin. He remembered his mother telling him that old story back when he was a child. The hero, Apollo, taking on the dark warlock for seven days straight in a battle of pure magical power. Back then, he would have never believed a day like this would come, when travelers would confirm the existence of the reality warping idol.

If Aeternus were to get his hands on it…he didn't want to imagine the end results. The man was a mass murderer. Giving him that much power would be catastrophic.

Tony's arms went limp, freely hanging against his sides. He stared directly at Wes with a firm expression. "Well…what should I do? The moment Aeternus realizes I break off the deal…" He shook his head. "I don't even know what's going to happen. He could order his men to slaughter the whole village."

Wes sighed, then scratched behind his ear. "Well, at the moment, there's not much we can do. Leaving with the key isn't much of an option for us, either. This guy probably knows the purpose to that key." He shook his head. "Guess the bet is still on."

"Are you crazy?!" Flint shouted angrily. "If Tony loses, we lose the key!"

"I mean, we could always take it before the tradeoff happens…"

"And make enemies with an entire gang?! Yeah, no thank you!"

"We'll figure something out tomorrow. There isn't much option avoiding this fight, so we might as well see it through."

"We?" Tony echoed in confusion.

Wes jabbed his chest. "You didn't say anything against YOU having back up, right?"

"Well no, but…you guys have no place in this matter! I'm the one who screwed up! It's my responsibility to set things straight!"

Wes shook his head in defiance. "Nope! You're getting our help! This is our problem, too!"

"But I-!"

"Anyway, enough chitchat! I got steaks!" He placed the plate of meat on his head and walked into the pharmacy, followed by Ella and Gwyn. Flint joined them, not before glaring questioningly at Tony before disappearing through the door.

Tony stood there, frozen in disbelief. Morgan patted the thief's head, making him untense. Tony sighed, then gripped his arm. "What have I done?"

"In my eyes, nothing. You wanted to avenge your family, even if you ignored the long-term consequences of it all. I don't blame you for what you did."

The Dewott's eyes narrowed worriedly. "But what if I fail? What if Aeternus gets the key? What can I do about it?"

"Well, with those four out on their journey to retrieve the other nine keys…" He chuckled as he headed into the building. "I'd say Aeternus will have some trouble getting the rest."

Tony stood outside of the building for a moment, contemplating his thoughts. If anything were to happen to the key, the fault would be his. That much is true. He could understand why Flint was mad at him. He didn't consider their side of the story, even if they didn't give him the best of reasons for the key's purpose originally.

These four were selflessly traveling around the region to locate the rest of those mystical keys, and here he was getting worked up over the safety of his family and the future of this village. Even if he won and got rid of the Anguis Organization here…

…what then?

"How could I live with myself knowing something that powerful could be taken by a powerful enemy?" He narrowed his eyes. "Something this big and…I'd be doing nothing about it. I'd just be here…taking care of Mom and Cheri…even after how I've felt."

He looked at the second level of the building, where his beloved family was resting and suffering. He tightly clenched his fist. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

"No! Please! You can't do this!" Pinsir shouted as he was thrown onto a table. Before he could scramble off, two thugs fastened him down with restraints around his torso, fastening them under the table.

Night had finally fallen in the village, giving the Anguis Organization the right time to complete their boss' dark deed. While everyone was onboard with the plan, as they continue to remain loyal to the man who provided them with homes, Pinsir was the only one having second thoughts about…everything!

"Look guys, you don't have to do this! I'm completely useless in this state! I don't even have a hand anymore!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't want to go through with this!" He looked to Dusclops for assistance. "Please, talk some sense into them!"

Dusclops shook his head. "Sorry buddy, orders are orders."

"What's even going to happen to me?! What did Lord Aeternus mean when he said I'll be liberated?!"

The ghost held up the jar, which had arrived to them a few hours ago. The sludge thrashed angrily in the glass containment. "Guess we'll find out in a moment." He grabbed the lid and carefully unscrewed it.

While still putting pressure on the lid so the sludge wouldn't escape, Dusclops held the jar upside down over Pinsir's face. He took a moment to compose himself before quickly removing the lid, letting the sludge plop down just under Pinsir's mouth.

The stag beetle's eyes shrunk in horror as the sludge stood tall. Goopy tendrils dripped out from the sides as it felt up its new host. Pinsir panted fearfully, yet quietly as he watched the mysterious sludge examine him. The thugs stood back, far away from the table.

The top of the sludge tilted down to face Pinsir, like it was staring at him with its own eyes. The stag beetle held his breath as it shifted closer to him. His eyes shook in terror as it stared at him, unmoving. The other thugs stared at the silent exchange in anxiousness.

Suddenly, the sludge waved its tendrils wildly with a loud screech, making Pinsir scream. His horrorstricken cries were cut off as the sludge jumped into the air and dove into his mouth. He choked loudly as he felt the sludge slithering through his throat. He contorted in disgust as he felt it worming around inside him.

Nidoqueen gulped, then looked to Dusclops. "What's it doing?" she asked worriedly.

"I…I'm not sur-AAAHHH!" he screamed, as well as the others, when he saw something bulging out from beneath Pinsir's exoskeleton and moving around. The sight of the sludge moving around just underneath his skin made one of the thugs run out in disgust, feeling the absolute need to vomit in horror.

Pinsir hyperventilated fearfully as he, too, could see the sludge moving through his body. It felt disgusting and nerve-wracking. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

The bulge disappeared, leaving everyone to assume it stopped. That is, until Pinsir's body contorted once more, only this time the movements were complete unnatural. If it weren't for the restraints on his body, he could have bent his back and arms into very unconventional positions.

Pinsir screamed in horror. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

The thugs gasped as they saw his eyes going bloodshot for moment, before the red veins in his eyes with black. Black sludge was invading his eyes. The sludge continued to invade his eyes until they turned completely black and empty. Pinsir continued to thrash and scream as body slowly became darker in color. His body pulsed with his energy, forcing his muscles to expand. The sudden bursts of expansion cracked through his exoskeleton, which sprayed black sludge out.

The thugs stepped away in fear as Pinsir began to cough up blood. A lot of blood. His screams slowly died out, reaching the point of a silent scream of air being forced out of his lungs. Sludge poured out of his right arm's stump in large quantities.

The thugs could only stare in horror, huddling up to each other as a large shadow casted over them, as their former ally began to expand in size. His shadow gave the image of a monstrous creature breaking out of its binds. The massive pincer of the shadow snipped with thunderous claps. The creature bent his head back and let out a ferocious, nightmare inducing roar that could pierce the mightiest of heavens.

Standing before them was no longer a Pokémon. It was a monster reborn from the purest depths of demonic evil.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ch.25: We Never Wished to Bring You Stress! Fight for what You Believe in, Tony!**_

Night had come and gone for Fuego Village. Team Ravenfield had turned in for the night and will be returning in the late morning to finish off what they began. They told Tony and Morgan that they'll be discussing the upcoming battle meant to take place the next day. With such a powerful relic at stake, they were not taking chances with this.

Since he had no place to go and he didn't want to part from his suffering family, Tony was offered the downstairs couch as his bed, which he gratefully thanked the kind Hypno for. Though, finding any comfort for sleep was tiringly difficult.

The stress he felt for the recovery of his family was already eating away at his soul as it was. Now he had to face the guilt he felt for gambling a dangerous item linked to a powerful artifact that could wipe out the entire region. All those warnings his mother gave her about the dangers of gambling when he was younger and these were the consequences he must face. Betting money so haphazardly was stupid. Betting a reality warping key…that was mind numbingly idiotic.

Somehow he found the will to sleep sometime in the night. He needed all the rest he could get. With the battle coming up soon, he needed to be at peak condition to take out the Anguis Organization. After that, then…well, he wasn't sure what happened next. He had no home and all their possessions got destroyed in the fire. Aside from the bits he still had on hand, he was broke.

The morning sun peeked through the windows and shined down on his closed eyes. He batted at the light source irritably, hoping it would fly away or go bug some other sleeping bum. After five minutes of trying to sleep, he gave up and rolled out of the bed. Literally, he rolled out of bed and fell on the floor with a loud thud, unmoving.

"…ugh…" He pressed his palms on the floor and pushed himself up. He shifted into a sitting position, dusted his hands off, then rubbed his eyes. He glanced out at a clock and saw it was only nine in the morning. He yawned tiredly, then flipped to his feet before performing some morning stretches to wake up his tired limbs.

He heard slow walking upstairs, indicating that Morgan was up as well. After stretching out his arms, Tony made his way upstairs. Once he was in the medical room, he saw the Hypno doctor giving Angel and Cheri medicine to combat their growing sicknesses. He frowned sadly at the sight, then walked over.

Morgan could since the presence of the young thief. "Hand me those berries off to the side, boy."

Tony yawned a reply, then walked over to the two bowls of berries for the sick patients. He grabbed them and handed one off to Morgan, then walked around to feed his sister.

He snagged a bite so he could get a burst of energy to wake himself up, then he gently whispered into Cheri's ear. "You awake, sis?" She moaned tiredly, shifting uncomfortably. "Open your mouth. I have breakfast for you." She opened her mouth slowly. "And before you ask, they're not Bluk berries." She tried to groan, but she was too exhausted to do so.

He placed the berry up to her lips. She sank her teeth into it and bit off a piece. She chewed carefully, then swallowed. "…thank…you…"

Tony rubbed her head. "I'm always here for you, short stack." He narrowed his eyes before asking Morgan, "Wouldn't it be better if the berries were blended so they don't have to waste energy chewing?"

Morgan rubbed his chin. "Their jaws aren't aching too badly, but it may be for the best. Crush them up into a fruit sauce." Tony nodded as he swiped the other bowl and took them downstairs.

He spent three minutes mashing up the berries until they were smooth enough to be slurped up. He had to use his scalchop, which was now stained blue. He sighed, then looked around for a napkin.

The front door opened behind him. Tony turned around and saw Team Ravenfield enter. Wes smiled and gave a small wave. "Sup Tony. How'd you sleep?"

"Crappy…" he muttered, still looking around for a napkin. Wes reached into his bag and handed him a cloth. "Thanks." He took it and wiped down his scalchop. "I was making breakfast for Mom and Cheri."

"Aww, how sweet!" Gwyn praised.

Tony shrugged. "It's just mashed berries, no big deal."

"Someone's not as peppy as he was yesterday," Ella commented with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't too if you went through the overload I endured last night. Why don't you just sock me in the gut to add insult to injury? Not like I don't deserve it."

Wes sighed. "Tony, we've decided to let that go. _Right, Flint?_ " he asked his brother, who was looking away from Tony.

The Flareon glanced at his brother momentarily, then mumbled, "Yeah…"

"Yeah, uh…" Tony scratched the back of his head. "Listen, I want to apologize again for doing this, but…" He gritted his teeth. "You have to understand that I was in a tight spot. If I knew you guys got the antidote recipe and I was a little less angry, I may have…" Wes pressed his digit against his lips and shushed him.

"No more of that," he demanded firmly. He pulled away and smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore, because we're going to beat those idiots into next week and free your village from tyranny."

"You really don't have to be doing this. I mean, saving the world seems a lot more important."

Ella shrugged. "Every little bit of goodness helps. Besides, we don't want those guys hunting us down for the key, so our options are limited."

Gwyn grinned brightly and confidently. "But don't you worry, friend! You won't need that antidote once I've worked my magic! You'll have that antidote before you know it!" She headed out the door. "Come on, Flint! Another day of explosions and mishaps await us!"

Flint smiled awkwardly. "I'll, uh…join you in a moment." She nodded, then left for the back.

Wes walked over to the stairs. "We better get started. We have a lot to discuss if we're going to take on those thugs!"

"You really think a predetermined plan is going to help?" Tony asked.

"I know you like to think on the fly." He chuckled, waving his paw. "Heck, I do it ALL the time! However, there's a lot we can't risk from this!" He shrugged. "Besides, it's just a bunch of dirty thugs. Can't be that hard to knock some sense into." He disappeared up the stairs.

Tony looked to Ella, who offered a light shrug. "Trust me, you don't want him making plans while in the middle of a fight." She followed the Umbreon up.

The thief scratched his head with a down look, then he turned to Flint as he was exiting out the door. Tony sighed. "You hate me, don't you?"

His paw was out the door and stopped on the dirt street. He stood in place, contemplating his question. The thief narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, awaiting a possible yes to be uttered. He expected it considering the friction between them.

Flint clenched his teeth together tightly, struggling to find the right words to say without coming off as abrasive. It has been a whole night for him to cool off, so he was definitely in a better mood than yesterday. Still, he found difficultly in looking at the Dewott without being reminded of the risky situation they've been thrown into. They didn't need more enemies hunting them down.

The Flareon took a deep breath and said, "…I don't… _hate_ you, Tony. You did what you had to do. It's our fault for not properly working this all out before we went to that extreme." He glared. "Still, what you did puts us all at jeopardy. We're not letting Aeternus take that key from us, win or lose. However, in the current state of things, losing means being hunted down by them." He shook his head. "Not like it matters either way."

Tony shook his head. "Look, I get that you don't trust me, but I promise you that I'll win. I don't need help."

"YES you do," Flint pressed against him. "They may be just lowly thugs, but we're not taking risks on the account of your own pride."

He narrowed his eyes. "What I mean is that you should at least let me talk my way through things. I can handle my own battles, but I'm not objecting to the help should things get rough for some reason."

Flint sighed. "That's just it, though. You speak of this Aeternus like he's a madman. If we end up being hunted down by him because of his interest in the keys, he'll likely send more powerful foes to track us down." He glared. "We can't have anyone else knowing about the idol. The madness it would create just knowing of its existence would be catastrophic."

"And I won't let that happen."

"How? Once we're done here, we're back on the road to get the Key of Fire. You'll still be here taking care of your mother and sister." Flint shook his head. "Tony, I appreciate that you're trying to mend your mistakes, but there isn't much you can do other than winning this stupid bet."

Tony crossed his arms. "Well…I…" He looked up the stairs. "…I don't know."

Flint shook his head. "You have a life to take into your own hands. Unless you really want to stay in this village for the rest of your life, with your only purpose being to take care of your family until they can move on with their own lives, you need to look ahead and find a new goal to reach for."

The thief looked down at his feet. "…will they be mad at me?"

"I doubt it. They love you, I know it." He narrowed his eyes. "But that isn't something you should be asking me. They may want to hear it from you and only you. After that, decide what you want to do. Stay here…or make your own journey." Flint exited the building.

Tony groaned, scratching the side of his head. "Make my own journey…why not add some more philosophical nonsense while you're at it? Won't change how confused I am." He grabbed his mother and sister's breakfast and walked upstairs.

He handed out one bowl to Ella, who helped feed his mother, while he went back over to his sister. He rubbed her head. "You awake, short stack?"

She groaned. "…don't talk so loudly…"

"I, uh…wasn't talking…" He stopped himself, then shook his head. "Sorry…" he apologized softly. He took a spoonful of berries and placed it near her mouth. "Eat up."

She complied and slurped the contents off the spoon. He smiled satisfyingly as she swallowed with less discomfort than before. He took another spoonful and fed it to her. They kept at this until the bowl was completely empty of berry mush.

He set the bowl to the side, then rubbed her head. "How are you feeling?"

"B…Better…" Her nose twitched, then she let out a violent sneeze. She reflexively grabbed her chest in pain. "Agh!"

Tony's eyes widened in alert. "Cheri!" He held her comfortingly.

She sniffled with tears dripping out of her eyes. "I-I…I'm fine, big brother…"

The thief bit his lip worriedly. _I need that damn antidote soon or else._

Morgan walked over to Cheri's side. "Move over for a moment, Tony." He nodded and stepped back. "Cheri, this is going to feel a little weird, but I need you to keep absolutely still."

"O…Ok…Okay…" She relaxed her body as best as she could.

Morgan hovered his hand over her face. "Inspectio Threads." The tips of his fingers lit up purple, then light string slithered down and wrapped around her body.

He closed his eyes as the light string examined her body for any detailed abnormalities that could be causing her pain. The symptoms seemed to be getting worse. They may not be fatal yet, but the repercussions would be dangerous, even if an antidote was administered.

As the strings examined the young Pikachu, Morgan could hear the weak beating over her heart. The threads picked up on some abnormalities around her lungs. The details relayed back to him and he pictured white spots forming on her lungs. No doubt Angel was developing the same kind of spots on her lungs, too. They must be making it harder for her to breathe, more so than before. Even a simple sneeze sends waves of stress and pain into her.

He dispelled the strings, then rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "They're getting worse. This might be worse than the Curse of Disease. At least then, death would end the suffering, as grim as it sounds."

Tony clenched his teeth, tightly gripping the bedsheets. "They're suffering…"

"We need to get that antidote into them before it is too late." He glanced at Tony. "You're only hope is that either Aeternus keeps his word or Gwyn fixes up a working batch. Like I said, there isn't much I can do other than suppress the illnesses."

Tony was close to ripping the sheets to shreds as the fury for that mad clown burned deeply in his eyes. His rage only diminished as his sister coughed harshly, then groaned from the strain on her chest. The thief kissed the top of her head. "Big brother will help you. Just hang in there a little longer. Can you do that for me?"

She coughed once more, then looked up at him weakly. "I'll…I'll try…"

He grinned. "You're a brave fighter, Cheri. Few can hold a candle to your willpower."

She smiled feebly. "I'm a tough fighter…just like you?"

He smiled sadly. "Of course you are. You're my sister, squirt. Are you that surprised that you're as tough as me?"

She giggled quietly. "No…"

He chuckled. "Good answer."

Wes smiled brightly at the sweet sight. "You're so sweet to her."

Tony looked away for a moment. "I try to be for her sake." He gave Cheri a hug before stepping away. He sighed. "I promise, I'll help you and Mom get back up on your feet. You have my word."

She smiled up at him. "I know…that's because you're amazing…" Her faces scrunched up as she prepared for another sneeze. Not allowing it to happen a second time, Tony placed his finger under her nose, stopping her from sneezing. She relaxed herself. "Thank you…"

Tony patted her head. "Just try and rest up as much as you can, short stack."

"O…Okay…" She yawned tiredly and closed her eyes. He could see it in her face that she wasn't comfortable, making it harder to fall back asleep. She likely won't sleep up until she passes out on her own.

Tony pulled a chair up and sat by her bedside, watching her and his mother attentively. Wes and Ella glanced at each other, then nodded.

"Tony…" The Dewott looked up at them. "Listen, once we get this mess straightened out…what's your plan after?"

He clasped his hands together and rested them on his lap. "I'm not sure yet…I just don't feel right with them like this. I feel like I need to do something to make up for the harm I've brought upon them."

Ella shook her head. "On and on with the melodrama…" She glared lightly at the thief. "Look, say what you will, but one thing is for certain: you need to tell them the truth about how you feel."

Tony flinched. "I can't do that. If I do, they'll feel like they've been a burden on me."

"As cruel as you make it out to be, they are a burden. They're a burden because you love them so much that you've made them into this great weight you feel you need to hold up, straining yourself for days on end." Ella shrugged. "You need to accept fact and just admit how you feel. After that, you need to make a decision. Not just based on your own feelings, but theirs as well."

"Decide what, though? What is there left for me to do? I have no other goals other than making their lives great."

Wes smiled brightly. "So just make a goal for yourself. It isn't that hard."

"But what? What could I possibly do?"

Ella narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "The better question is…what do you want to do with the rest of your life?" Tony looked away, pondering. "Let's get something across: you're a thief who will gladly swindle anyone's prized possessions for your own benefits. You have the makings of an international thief already. Vigilante doesn't seem like a bad gig for you, either. Beating up bad guys and, hey, you could make a profit off of that." She tapped her chin. "Bounty hunter also seems like a suitable job for you, although you would have to kill people if the bounty gives the option or just says so."

Tony held his head. "All of your options make me look like a maniac…"

Wes shrugged. "That's life outside of the villages, towns, and cities. A lot of professions in this world aren't the honest kind. I have to steal stuff to find priceless artifacts. Pirates pillage innocents to get what they want. Bandits hunt down travelers and steal their goods. Hitmen…well, they take pride in killing their target."

The thief slouched forward in his seat. "So my life is essentially the life of a criminal."

"We prefer…anti-hero, in a way," Ella admitted. "Unless you're a typical pirate, then criminal suits you just fine."

Wes smiled. "The point is that the world outside of your village is no different than everything you've dealt with. Just more variety in the types of scum you have to come across."

"Scum and dishonest folk like us take a bit more pride in social order, though. Really, it's just dependent on your response in the long run."

Wes laughed. "Talk to any of my close friends and they'll tell you I'm one of the nicest guy around. Talk to any of the people I robbed and they'll hand you payment to hunt me down."

Tony raised a brow. "All of you are like this?"

Ella scratched her head. "Well, mostly Wes and me. Flint and Gwyn are the more honest folk of our group." She smirked. "Though, Gwyn does have mischievous side that I simply adore."

Tony leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "It all sounds like paradise, but…" He looked at his mother and sister. "…even if I decide to leave this village, I don't want to leave them behind heartbroken."

Wes smiled sadly. "Sometimes the hardest thing for a parent to do is watch their children grow up. When I first started out on my treasure hunting job, Flint told me she worried about me getting home safely. Of course, I did make it back alright, save for the numerous injuries I obtained. She didn't scold me for following my dreams, but rather saw it as me finding my own self. She got used to it after a while, but she still worries about my safety, equally the same with Flint." He chuckled. "She's probably missing us right now."

Ella smirked. "Ah yes, where would your dear mother me without her usual snuggles from her baby boy~?"

Wes glared at her. "Oh shut up."

She tapped her chin. "I remember a few years back that she showed me photos of you in a cute sailor outfit."

Wes wanted to be more demanding, but he didn't want to raise his voice any louder than allowed. He raised his head and looked away from her. "You're just jealous that I looked AMAZING in that cute sailor outfit."

Ella grinned. "Well, you're not wrong."

He snickered to himself, then smiled at Tony. "You get my point…your mother and Cheri would be heartbroken to see you go, but…"

"It'd be worse if they thought they were the reason you couldn't explore who you are. As Wes said, it's a parent's dream to watch their child grow into who they were meant to be."

Tony looked down at his feet in thought, twiddling his fingers. "I see…" He narrowed his eyes. "So…I should just…tell them?"

"I'd do it soon if I were you. May not be the most appropriate time given their current status, but you need to get this off your chest as quickly as you can."

Tony looked at his family as they tried their best to rest through their discomfort. Their pain caused him pain. Their happiness caused him discomfort. It was a sad truth, one he hated to admit. Telling them now would be hard to do, dare he say impossible.

But he didn't want to live with the guilt should the worse happen.

* * *

"Hit the deck!"

Gwyn tackled Flint to the ground as the potion exploded over their heads. Another batch failed and destroyed. The green Mew was going to run out of ingredients soon…and equipment!

They poked their heads over the table, then groaned in annoyance. "Seriously?!" Gwyn shouted. "Why did I have to get stuck working on the most stubborn potion in existence?!" She slammed her hands on the table. "I will get this down, even if it kills me!"

Flint pulled himself to his feet. "Perhaps not that far…" He sighed. "If we don't get this finished, that fight will be inevitable. And I'm not one to be trusting the word of an apparently crazy psychopath."

Gwyn scratched her head. "True." She rubbed her face in annoyance. "But man, this potion is stubborn."

"Are we doing anything wrong?"

"Other than getting the timing wrong, not much. There is, however, a glaring issue to look at." She held up her notes. "Once the potion goes into a critical state, where it's at its most volatile form, you need to add a piece of gold into the mix so it'll stabilize out." She closed the book with an annoyed expression. "I checked the gold bits we had to see if those would work, but…"

Flint looked away with a sigh. "Yeah, uh…gold bits aren't made of ACTUAL gold." He then mumbled, "That would be a nightmare, to be frank."

She groaned. "I need an actual piece of gold, not imitation gold. That stuff isn't easy to come by, especially out here." She crossed her arms, then looked up. "Doesn't Wes have gold on him?"

Flint shook his head. "He sold a lot of golden items for money on our journey. He doesn't have any gold nuggets either."

"I only need a small piece, so that's a problem." She slid her hands into her pockets. "I'm just going to have to see if the potion allows substitutes."

"But didn't you say the potion with be highly volatile at that point?"

She grinned with a hint of crazy in her eyes. "I'm honestly looking forward to that part."

Flint deadpanned at the crazy Mew. "Dear Arceus, you're nuts…"

She giggled. "Aww, you're so sweet~!" She tapped her chin. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to use a gold bit, just to see if the gold like properties it's made of can act as a valuable substitute. Though, this isn't like baking, so I'm taking some gambles here."

Flint glared at the pharmacy. "We've been taking a lot of gambles recently…"

"Ooh right, that reminds me." She turned to face him. "Have you and Tony…settled things?"

He shrugged hesitantly. "I mean, I don't hate nor blame him for what he did, but he unintentionally made a bigger mess than needed."

Gwyn shrugged indifferently. "I really don't see what he did as totally wrong. A bit rude, but…I probably would have done the same have I been in his shoes." She shook a vial that was in her hand, inspecting it.

"Gwyn, I know you wouldn't do something like that by complete accident."

"Yeah, I would." She set the vial she had down. "You saw how I was living before I met you guys. I could barely take care of myself." She turned to ground some leaves up. "Doing something like that wouldn't be surprising for me, especially if I was in a position to save my mother." She tapped her chin. "Actually, what Tony did wasn't too different from what my mother did. A reckless decision to save another's life."

"Your experience was vastly different than this. We're talking about the gambling of an idol here, not the life of one soul."

"His actions may look stupid on your end, but it's a matter of perspective." She dumped the grounded leaves into the beaker. "He had no one to teach him these kinds of lessons other than his sick mother. So really, it's a matter of poor timing on all of us."

Flint sighed. "You're way too forgiving."

"Practice what you preach, Flint," she reminded as she dripped blue liquid into the beaker. "Give others the benefit of the doubt. Tony's a nice guy, no matter what he did." She smirked. "The old me should be the one acting like a paranoid lunatic, not you."

Flint blushed with narrowed eyes. "I'm not paranoid, I'm just-"

"-naturally cautious about my surroundings, blah, blah, blah," she mocked, moving her fingers up and down like a mouth. She giggled at his peeved expression. "Flint, you're sounding more and more like how I behaved." She smiled sweetly. "Come on, tell me what's bugging you. You said you've had run ins with thieves before, so…"

Flint looked down at his paws with a hesitant expression. He wasn't in the mood to give a longwinded speech about his discomfort in the Fire Zone. What happened back then wasn't an issue for the present. He moved on and learned from his mistakes. He didn't want to be bothered with it again.

Though, the pleadingly cute stare of the Mew before him was a deal breaker. He was beginning to think she spent too much time around Ella because she was picking up a few of her manipulation tactics.

Flint sighed, then spoke, "My dream in life is to discover the vast history kept secret for eons in the Mysto region. I want to become an archeologist so I can learn the secrets of the old era." He smiled brightly. "The reason why I looked up to my father was because, despite his job focusing on treasure hunting, he taught me the beauty of the old world." He laughed. "If you saw me back then, you'd know that I burst into excitement whenever he brought home rare artifacts from old cultures. The other kids at my school thought I was weird for getting excited over dusty old buildings and remains, but…I just couldn't help it.

"So, when Wes decided to become a treasure hunter after our father passed, I traveled with him so I can explore the world for myself, uncovering old mysteries and discovery the secrets of this beautiful region. The origins of magic and the strange phenomenon it had on our land. I want to uncover every last drop of info I can and discover the vast secrets deep inside the lands.

"So, one day, we were wandering Carmina City to find a sacred jewel Wes wanted to steal. I wanted to be against it, but…aside from the guys we were stealing from being a black market ring, that jewel was special. According to the leads we got from Hal, that jewel used to belong to an ancient civilization, possibly a civilization that discovered and first used magic. The nomads that helped us win the Grand Imperium War likely were traced back to that exact civilization. It was against my better judgment, but I wanted to uncover that civilization's secrets. Where was their homeland? How did they discover magic? How far back has magic dated before it became rooted into our history? I had to know."

Gwyn raised a brow. "How would a jewel even lead you to something like that?"

"Tracking spells would be hard to use, given that there are theories that this civilization lived in a different plane of reality, but the finer details of uncovering its own history could have led us to something greater." He smiled brightly. "To avoid boring details, we got the jewel and attempted to leave the city before we got caught."

He sighed, then smiled exasperatedly. "Surprise, surprise, Wes ended up getting distracted when we passed by a pawn shop and he wanted to check out the amulets and trinkets they were selling. So, he gave me the jewel because…well, I may have been…geeking out the whole time. He thought I would like to hold onto it and examine it for myself."

Gwyn smiled. "Aww, that was nice of…him?" Her eyes widened as she saw his jaw clench up with fury.

"If only I wasn't so stupid back then…if I knew what was going to happen that day, I would have never let Wes give it to me."

"Flint?" Gwyn mumbled out in concern.

Smoke blew out of his nostrils. "I've told you that I'm not fighter. Imagine my luck when, out of the many people wandering the streets, I was the _lucky_ victim to be mugged by a group of street urchins. They were part of the black market we robbed. I didn't think they knew we were there because I used my illusion spells to sneak Wes in. They found out and tracked me down at that exact moment." He growled. "And I wasn't just mugged. I was kicked, beaten, stabbed-!"

"You got stabbed?!" she cried out in horror.

"I tried to fight back and they got me in the foreleg." He rubbed his left foreleg at the memory. "They almost took everything from me, but Wes came running out and knocked most of them out. One of them fled before Wes could get payback." He clenched his teeth. "That one guy, though…out of all the guys Wes took out, he missed the one who ruined our big discovery." He shook his head. "It was a case of bad luck that left a painful memory on the face of the Fire Zone for me. Every time I hear the Fire Zone mentioned, it brought back memories I wished would die."

"Flint…" Gwyn stepped forward a bit.

He sighed. "Maybe I was complicating myself. A single artifact from a destroyed civilization and I thought I alone could find the hidden land using it. Yet I had to be sure." He shook his head. "That jewel was likely pawned off for booze or drugs. It's probably in a completely different region."

Gwyn patted the Flareon's back. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

He shook his head. "It's fine. It's nothing against Tony. I just…" He closed his eyes. "I don't want to lose another important artifact again. I treasure this region's history, myth or past." He glared fiercely. "I swear, not only will I protect the remaining keys and idol with my life, but I'll also continue my goal of uncovering the secret history of Mysto and uncover the origins of magic. That experience, as painful a memory it was, taught me one thing…I'm never going to quit on my dream to become an archeologist!"

The green Mew smiled at him. "And I'll be with you every step of the way!"

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

She grinned cheekily. "I got nothing else better to do. My only dream is to become a Potion Master like my mom. I can do that on the road helping you dig up bones and dust!"

He gaped in awe, then smiled. "Thanks Gwyn."

She laughed. "Give me a hug, you fluffy bookworm!" She lifted him onto his hind legs and hugged him tightly. He blushed in surprise, then smiled as he hugged back.

"You're an amazing friend, Gwyn."

"Aww, stop it~!" She dropped him and clenched her fists. "Now come on, Flinty! We got a potion to finish! I expect total focus on its completion!"

He saluted. "Yes ma'am!" They got back to work, hastily, yet meticulously working on the potion.

They weren't aware of the two thugs that were spying on them from across the street, though. Two thugs that worked for the Anguis Organization. They wore trench coats and fedoras to hide their identities, though wearing a trench coat and fedora in public and staring at the same spot for several minutes does draw suspicion.

One of the thugs glared. "I see…they must be working on the antidote for Lord Aeternus' drug. I thought he said he had the only antidote. Where did they acquire it?" He heard his partner sniffling. "The hell is with you?!"

He wiped tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just…I feel so sorry for that Flareon! What kind of scumbags tears a man's dreams apart by mugging him?!"

The first thug grabbed him by the collar and slapped him repeatedly. "Dumbass! We're thugs! WE mug people!"

"We do?" He tapped his chin, then smiled. "Oh yeah, we do!"

The competent thug face-palmed. "Ugh…we need to inform Lord Aeternus about this. If they have a working antidote, they'll be less leverage against Sapienti."

The ignorant thug nodded. "Right!" They stealthily ran back to their HQ.

* * *

Angel shifted around in her sleepy state, groaning as she saw the light of the sun hitting her in the face. "Ugh…too earlier to put up with this…I just want to sleep in until next 'SUNday'." She laughed to herself quietly.

Cheri shivered in her drowsy state. _Too groggy…too sleepy…too many terrible puns…_

Angel tried to push herself up, seeing that she wouldn't be able to get decent sleep for a while, but her tired limbs gave out on her when her back was barely an inch over the bed. She loosely hung her arms over the edge of the bed. "I should be used to this by now, but this is far, far worse…"

Her ears twitched as a set of footsteps came close to her. She turned her head and saw her son setting down a bowl of berries for her. He saw that she was awake and smiled. "Afternoon, Mom."

"That late, eh?" She rubbed her eyes. "I seem to be losing track of time. And just about everything I eat." She laughed again, then groaned.

Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled her blanket back over her. "You shouldn't be talking so much."

She sighed. "My voice is rather 'grating' to listen to. It can 'shred' silence to pieces." She chuckled.

Cheri groaned. "I'm dying…of irritation…"

Tony shook his head with a smirk. "I'm serious, Mom."

She smiled weakly. "I'll stop with the puns, but I really want to talk. I'm dying of boredom up here." She lifted her hand and cupped Tony's cheek in it. "You've been a big help to Cheri and me. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

He smiled and gripped her hand. "Hey…I said I'd always be here for you guys, didn't I?"

"And we appreciate all you've done. Right Cheri?"

She nodded, turning her body over to face them. "Yeah…you're an awesome big brother."

Tony's smiled dipped a bit. "I'm…not that great."

Angel chuckled. "Don't be so modest. It takes a lot of dedication to raise a family." She smirked. "Shows how much of a pain you were to deal with when you were still a baby."

The thief deadpanned. "Gee, thanks."

Angel smiled sweetly. "But I loved every moment I spent raising you to be this fine, proper young man you're growing into. Any girl would be lucky to have a man like you around."

Tony looked away. "Seriously, I don't deserve all this praise."

"But we love you, Tony. We can't help it. You've done so much to take care of us in our darkest hour. Don't you feel a little pride for your actions?"

She noticed that he was gripping her hand firmly. She took another look at his face and saw in darkened in mood. Her eyes lowered worriedly, especially when he dropped her hand and stepped back.

"…I want to be happy for what I've been doing…and I do, but…" He lowered his head. "You don't know what I've been going through to get this far…"

"Tony…" Cheri mumbled with concerned eyes.

He sighed, leaning against the stair banister. "I…I'm happy to have taken care of you two for as long as I have. Your happiness was of upmost importance to me in my mission to get us back on our feet. I did everything I could." He looked to his mother. "Taking care of you in your weakened state." He looked to Cheri. "Working up the extra money to buy you a new toy." He smiled sadly, looking down at his feet. "I did everything I could to make this family happy."

He frowned. "Everyone…but me."

His mother and sister blinked in confusion. Angel shifted her body up so she could look at him in a somewhat seated position. "What?"

Tony closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his back. "I don't care that I had to steal to survive. It's survival of the cleverest. That's how I get things done." He sighed, then said, "But stealing from strangers means no personal connections can be made. I don't feel guilty. I don't feel ashamed." He shook his head. "I don't need to put on an act to get things done. Yet…I have to push through troubling times to get a job done, even if it means putting aside my own feelings."

"Sweetie…what are you talking about?" Angel asked worriedly.

Tony clenched his teeth. "I…I'm happy to have taken care of you two for so long. It should bring me the most joy in the world, appreciation for helping you two either in sickness or in growth." He frowned. "But does satisfaction make up for the stress I've had to deal with?"

"Big brother?" Cheri mumbled.

"I'm going to be honest with you two…a part of me, a small part of me deep, deep down inside, hates having to take care of you. Not out of malice or disgust aimed at you two, but rather the stress I've accumulated all this time." He opened his eyes, narrowing them with shame. "Either things go good or bad. It alternates a lot."

Angel narrowed her eyes in concern. "Stress…? Tony, are you saying you've been feeling…uncomfortable with everything you've done?"

He gripped his arm tightly. "Money's tight, so I took the high road and made some necessary sacrifices on your behalf." He frowned. "We had a food shortage once and…one of us had to go without food for a couple of days."

They gasped in shock. "What?!" Cheri shouted hoarsely.

"Tony! Did you starve yourself when we were low on food?!" Angel shouted in horror.

He clenched his teeth. "Starved myself, worked extra jobs to make more money, limited my own time so I couldn't get a moment's rest…I did a lot of things at the cost of my happiness."

"Why would you that?" Cheri asked as her eyes watered. Angel stared at Tony as her mood darkened.

"Because I love you two. I didn't want you worrying about me, so I kept this all to myself." He sighed. "You were getting ill, Mom. And Cheri…I want you to stay a kid for as long as you can. I was the only in our family who could take care of you two. I devoted my time to keeping the both of you healthy and happy."

Angel glared. "By hurting yourself?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but…I suppose I have been."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this! I'm your mother! I don't care how far you had to go for all of this, but what you're doing is not only stupid, but bad for your health!" she scolded. "I might've been the sick one, but I don't want you working yourself to the bone until Death comes knocking at your door!"

Tony sighed. "But I had no choice. You two are the world to me and it would devastate me should anything happen to the both of you. I did this out of love."

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" His eyes widened as his mother raised her voice at him. He saw she was struggling to do so with how sore her throat was, but the fury in her eyes motivated her to continue. "You and I both know why you're really doing this!"

He flinched. "You…do?"

"You-!" She interrupted herself as a series of violent coughs forced their way out of her throat. She clutched her chest in pain, but she suppressed it as she looked back at her son, this time with a sad, caring gaze. "Tony…I know a part of you did this because you love Cheri and me. It makes me happy to hear such devotion coming from you." She narrowed her eyes in concern. "But if you truly had no other choice, why didn't you come to Morgan for help?"

"I did go to him for help. He helped me get the medicine you needed."

"I mean…help you take some of the burden off your shoulders?" She frowned. "You're a smart boy, Tony. I'd believe that you were bright enough to go to a trusted physician like Morgan to help us at such a delicate point of time for us." She closed her eyes. "Unless, of course, this was to prove a point…to let out your frustration towards another…" She sighed. "Good grief, the hatred you feel for your father is unbearable sometimes…"

Tony lowered his eyelids, staring down at the floor. He shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I can see which side of the family I got my sharp wit from…"

Angel sighed, rubbing her face. "Tony…I can't be mad at you for hating your father. I know I say he's a great man, but…I can see where you're coming from." She looked at him worriedly. "Still, putting us before yourself is not okay. I know I've taught you not to be selfish, but…being completely selfless is just as stupid." She shook her head. "I swear, you're just as stubborn as your father. Once he had his mind set on something, nothing in the world could stop him."

Tony glared at the ground. "So, I'm just like him? A stubborn old fool?"

His mother shook her head. "Stubborn? Yes. A fool? Not even close." She smiled. "You've done something that shows me that I've done my job as a mother: raise you right. Granted, a little too well, but it shows that you're on your way to becoming your own person." She then grumbled, "Your father still had a lot to learn in that department."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked curiously.

"Your father was a skilled wizard and warrior. I've told you before how he defended entire cities from rogue wizards and pirates. In battle, he was remarkable. Flawless in his pursuit." She bit her lip. "Taking care of a child, though? Well, let me put it to you like this. You've done a better job of taking care of Cheri when she was a baby compared to how well he took care of you."

Tony raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Back when you were still a baby, he tried his best in earnest. Unfortunately, he was extremely inept at anything that doesn't involve his scalchop blade and an opponent." She groaned. "Don't get me started on how he wasted a month's supply of diapers when he was changing you." She rubbed the back of her head. "It was rather fortunate that his line of work as a bodyguard paid well, lest we would wouldn't have lived on for as long as we did before coming out here.

"So, I had to play homemaker and raise you while he worked. I took care of everything around the house. I tried to teach him how to cook once and…well, again, let's just say I'm glad I married a Samurott who could put out fires." She smiled at Tony. "You have your father's stubbornness and inherited his magical potential…but you certainly didn't inherit his ineptness. I made sure of that so you could live on your own. I didn't want you to be like your father, especially one that leaves us to fend for ourselves."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "If that's the case…why don't you hate him?"

She smiled sadly. "Despite everything that has happened and him abandoning this family, I can't really say I despise him as a person." She chuckled. "He acts all cold and serious, but believe me, that was not the case around me." She coughed a couple times, gripping her chest, then continued, "He was…awkward when it came to be social. I tell you, the dates we had were some of the best moments of my life, watching him try to get out of his introverted shell and speak romantically." She chuckled. "That's actually why I love making puns so much. To make light of a bad situation, I calm him down by telling him one of my masterfully told quips." She grinned. "Became a habit after a while."

Cheri groaned. "Now I'm beginning to hate Dad…"

"Oh hush up, you." She smiled up at the ceiling. "But when he battled, he put his heart into it. After witnessing all his blunders and failures trying to act normal, it was nice to know that he wasn't completely clumsy." She chuckled. "You got the best of both worlds. My wit and skills and his magic and battle skills."

Tony looked off to the side. "I see…"

Angel smiled sadly. "Sweetheart, look at me." He glanced at her slightly. "I understand that you were mad at him for abandoning us and that you had an obligation to take care of us. But please understand, what you're doing is far worse than anything he could have done. Unlike you, when he messed up, he had someone to get him back up." She frowned. "You were doing everything on your own. He had no home skills, but he had me for help. You have all our skills, but you don't give yourself time to rest. There's a balance to be made when handling these types of things. You can't just expect everything will go right, especially on your own."

Tony closed his eyes. He felt tears brimming at his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry…I just didn't want to let you two down…"

Angel smiled warmly. "Sweetheart, I would never be disappointed in you. That's growth. Learning from mistakes." She patted the bed. "Come here." He silently walked over and sat on the bed. She placed her hands over his. "Tony, you went out of your way to be a better man than your father and you succeeded. But in doing so, you removed a part of your pokemanity that's important for any Pokémon: your childhood." She poked his nose with her tail. "I want to see you grow up, but not too fast. You may be legally an adult now, but I don't want you forgetting that inner child of yours. I know you. What you have is a sense for adventure.

"I want you to grow up, get married, have kids, have grandkids; all that wonderful life stuff." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "But I want you to remember who you are. I don't want you growing up too fast. This family has survived for so long with our wit. We can continue on, but not without the right help. Your father couldn't survive in a household without me. We couldn't survive without you. And you won't survive without friends by your side."

"Mom…" Tony muttered.

"She's right, big brother." He looked at Cheri, who looked to him wearily. "I don't want you…to be sad…because of us. That makes me sad…"

"Cheri…"

Angel turned his head back to her. "You've done so much for us. But you've earned the right to be a little selfish." She smiled sweetly. "So please, as your last act of selflessness, I want you to get rid of those horrible thugs and get that antidote." She smirked. "I've been sick for too long. I much rather be weary than miserable."

Cheri nodded. "It hurts…a lot…" Her eyes watered. "I don't like it…"

Tony's lip quivered. "Sis…"

Angel smiled. "After that, I want you to be selfish and do one thing for us: leave this village and make your own journey. Do what you believe in. Don't let us hold you back. It only holds us back because we care about you, too."

Tony looked down at his lap as the tears began to roll. He sniffled, wiped his face, and smirked. "I'm an idiot…" He looked at her. "I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way…"

She wrapped her arms around him. "There's nothing wrong with a little pride, sweetie." She smirked. "Though, you were acting pretty stupid…"

He hugged her back. "Shut up…" he said with a teasing grin.

"Aww…" Cheri groaned, feeling left out of the hugging.

Tony grinned widely. "Oh, get over here, short stack!" He flipped off the bed, lifted her into his arms, and brought her over to their mother to join in for a group hug.

The sudden rise out of her bed made her stomach churn, turning her face green. "Ugh…not so fast…" She smiled and hugged her brother back. "I love you, big brother…"

"I love you too, Cheri…" He smiled lovingly. "You're…going to throw up, aren't you?"

"Please put me down…"

He did as ask and set her back on her bed, allowing her to lean over the other side of her bed and hang her head over the bucket beside her.

Tony slid his hands into his pockets and looked at his mother. "So…I should take my own path, eh?"

Angel nodded. "Whichever direction you want."

He glanced at the stairs, then smiled to himself. "I…have some ideas. But first things first…" He smirked proudly. "I have some jerks to beat up!"

His mother chuckled. "Show them what happens when you cross our family."

He saluted. "Can do!" He ran to the stairs and flipped over the banister. Once he landed on the stairs, he saw Morgan leaning against the railing with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his flask of alcohol up to his mouth. "Hey Pops!" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you…hear all of that?"

He lowered his flask and smiled. "These walls tell many tales, boy."

He smiled. "Please take care of them. One way or the other, that antidote will be ours."

"I don't doubt you." He sipped on his flask, then wiped his mouth. He capped his flask and put it in his back pocket. "You still got a few hours to prepare for your battle. Use the time wisely." He walked up to check on Angel and Cheri.

Tony nodded, then dashed downstairs, where Wes and Ella were sitting on a couch, planning out strategies for the Anguis Organization. "Okay, so in the event we get an open shot for the antidote, we'll rush them from all angles," Wes said as he pointed at the diagram laid out between them.

Ella raised a brow. "And if they can fly?"

"I said ALL angles, didn't I?"

"You expect one of us to be flying?"

He grinned. "And digging underground."

Ella shook her head. "Seems a little much for a rush."

"Hey, complexity and unpredictability are the two main ingredients to any good fight!"

"Yes…there's also skill, technique, intelligence, keen observation, strategy, awareness of surroundings-"

"MY two main ingredients for battle!" he interrupted. Ella giggled, raising her paw up to her mouth.

Tony smiled, then walked up to them. "So, where do I fit into all of this?"

They looked up at him in mild surprise. "Oh, Tony. We were just getting things sorted out. Although Ella and I seem to be having differences when it comes to properly executing a plan."

Ella shrugged. "Sorry Wester, but I'm way too mellow to follow your absurdity."

"I'm not _that_ crazy!"

Tony smirked. "If I may interject…" He grabbed the diagram and held it up. "I actually have my own suggestions for this matter."

Ella raised a brow with a smirk. "I thought you lost your confidence."

"Minor setback." He pointed at himself. "An amazing guy like me can never be kept down by mere failure!"

Ella glanced at Wes with a smirk. He chuckled in response before asking, "Alright Tony, since you're the reason we're stuck in this mess, what do you propose we do?"

Tony cracked his knuckles. "Well, as far as they know, they have strength in numbers. I figured I rough them up a bit before we go in for the final push."

Wes smirked. "A crafty sneak attack, eh?"

Tony chuckled. "I never said I wasn't allowed to bring help." He clenched his fist. "I'm going to give that mad clown a piece of my mind…"

"Just don't do anything crazy. We need to work as a team."

He nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not taking any chances with this one." He smirked. "I can't afford to lose."

* * *

The sun dipped down into the horizon. The sky went dark and the barren lands surrounding the village blew with cold wind that picked up clouds of nearby ash drifting along. A whole day of planning come and gone, both sides were ready to take their stand.

The entirety of the Fuego Village's branch of the Anguis Organization were standing on the empty plains, with their weapons held tightly and ready to fire. Sitting on a stand in front of them was the spatial mirror, revealing Aeternus as he relaxed in his chair, sipping on some red wine while wearing his devilish grin.

They narrowed their eyes on their challenger as he exited out of the village and walked over to them. He had his hands in his pockets and smirked confidently with an air of calm around him. It was that same cocky grin of his that made most of the thugs growl in irritation. They trained their weapons on him, but Aeternus raised his hand, silently ordering them to not engage in combat just yet.

Tony stopped about ten meters away from them. He lowered his head for a moment, then chuckled lowly as he slowly raised it. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were giving him a wry, arrogant smirk. He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and rubbed his fingers together, sparking up some electricity.

He snapped his fingers, discharging the electricity, then said, "I have to say, Aeternus, I'm impressed. Must take some real authority to convince these idiots to fight me. Look at them, they're already wide eyed and aimed to kill me." He bowed mockingly. "You can command an army, but can't do much for their timidity."

Aeternus closed his eyes and chuckled. "My numbers are far superior than your lonesome self." He aimed his finger like a gun. "A few lucky rounds loaded into you would be more than enough. Though, the aim is to defeat, not kill. You're worth my troubles, boy."

Tony crossed his arms. "I am quite the worthy prize." His eyes sharped into a glare. "However, I'm afraid you won't get your worthy prize. I'm walking out of this battle WITH that antidote in my hand." He stomped his foot forward. "Along with kicking all your henchmen out of my village!"

Aeternus dipped his finger in his wine. "Don't get cocky, boy. I still out number you."

The thief smirked. "Just give me ten seconds and I'll knock them all out."

Aeternus chuckled. "My apologies…I seem to have miscounted."

Tony blinked. "Eh?"

The Mr. Mime raised a finger. "It seems one of my minions failed to show up. Boys, call him over. We don't want him missing out on the fun."

Dusclops nodded. "You got it, boss."

Tony looked around cautiously. _The plains are completely empty, save us._ He narrowed his eyes at the plains behind him. _And them._

Unknown to the Anguis Organization, Wes, Flint, and Ella were hiding in plain sight, thanks to some illusionary work from Flint's illusion spell. Gwyn stayed behind to continue work on the antidote. It went from a mission to a stubborn challenge for her now. Failure to complete the potion would besmirch her name as a potion maker.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "So that's Count Aeternus," he whispered.

Ella raised a brow. "Yeesh, the dude really is a creep. He looks like a hobgoblin."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "I think he said one of their members is missing. What do you suppose that means?"

Wes snickered. "Probably turned tail and got the heck away from this village."

Dusclops raised a horn shaped like an Omanyte's shell. As he polished it, Aeternus said, "It's not too late to call it quits and pledge your undying loyalty to me, boy." He held up the antidote. "I have the one and only antidote that'll save your mother and sister."

Tony glared. "You might as well send it over now. I told you, I don't intend to lose."

"And I don't intend to either, even if it means I have to bend the rules a bit," he replied with a sinister smirk.

The thief's eyes widened. "What?"

Aeternus rubbed his fingers together. "You really should have made your demands clearer when we started this bet. I intend to have leverage on you, even now."

Tony clenched his fists. "What did you do?!"

"Other than spy on you and your friends trying to make an antidote of your own." He smirked. "Seems they're getting closer to making a working antidote. I can't let that happen now, can I? Plus…well, who's going to protect your dear family while they're in states of weakness?"

Tony growled. "You dirty little…! You dare not honor the rules of our bet?! I said ALL your members have to be here!"

Aeternus chuckled. "Yes, but…I don't think _bounty hunters_ qualify as my minions. Just hired help."

Flint's eyes widened. "Gwyn's in trouble."

"We can't just leave Tony to fight by himself!" Wes argued against. "Besides, Gwyn's tough, she can handle herself."

"Wes, Flint has a point," Ella counterargued. "We need to make sure those bounty hunters aren't a danger. Besides, Tony said he can handle these guys. How much trouble can he get himself into?"

Tony stepped forward angrily. "You are SO dead!" He got into a fighting stance. "I'm putting an end to this and saving my family!"

Aeternus smirked. "Let's just hope you can heal fast." He looked at Dusclops. "Summon him."

Dusclops held the shell up and blew into it, echoing a loud horn sound across the land. Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion, then paled as a loud, monstrous roar responded back from behind, sounding from the village. He, plus the cloaked Team Ravenfield, turned in shock as a small dark dot jumped out of the village and disappeared into the sky.

"What…?" Tony questioned as he stepped back.

Aeternus rested his cheek on his fist. "I hope you don't mind, but one of my minions seemed to have been on the verge of death. Multiple wounds, a severed hand…dear me, the poor fellow was completely useless in his previous state. I hate seeing wasted potential." He grinned. "So I killed him…and had him reborn into a greater being."

Tony looked around vigilantly for the mysterious figure when a thunderous crashing came from behind him, rocking the earth and knocking him off his feet. He rolled forward and turned on his heel, resting himself on one knee. He glared up, then gasped. "T-T-That…That Pinsir…!"

The Eeveelutions felt their jaws drop as they gazed upon the horrifying creature. "Oh crap…" Wes muttered.

Tony stood up and backed away as the creature rose to its feet. No longer the same Pinsir as before, it stood as a massive giant, with the thief barely the height of his legs. His exoskeleton was discarded and replaced with a thick, jagged, crystalline shell that refracted moonlight. His right arm, the one that was originally a stump, had transform into a massive set of razor sharp claws made up of dripping black slime. His head pincer looked relatively normal, only with the spike curved, larger, and more prone for stabbing.

The monster bent forward a bit and glared down at Tony with his red, soulless eyes. His mouth oozed black slime and reeked of hot garbage. He inhaled deeply and roared right in Tony's face. The force of the roar knocked him back a couple meters, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Tony glared with sharp panting. "What…the HELL?!"

Aeternus laughed evilly. "We were both aloud prep time, dear boy. It was only fair that I beef up one of my minions. No longer is he a Pinsir…or alive for that matter. He is now a soulless killing machine with the absolute desire of obeying his master and destroying all that oppose me."

Tony held his arms up defensively. _This…might be a problem._

Aeternus grinned sinisterly, licking his lips. "You better hope you're prepared to fight. You either give me that key and your loyalty…or I won't be able to stop my monster from turning your body into a lovely puddle of delicious red nectar."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Ch.26: My Purpose is Clear! Rise Tony, the Thief of Storms!**_

Staring up at the monstrous Pinsir filled Tony with only the briefest moments of doubt, as he found the imposing physique of the creature rather terrifying to stand in front of. Given the nature of how this creature was created to begin with only added to the fear factor. Aeternus already presented himself as a sick, twisted murderer, a definite psychopath even, but now the thief was witnessing his madness in the realm of magic. It was truly horrifying.

However, the thief quickly removed all those doubtful thoughts, for one mission was on his mind: defeating the Anguis Organization and saving his family.

Tony jumped back as the monster threw down his fist, shaking and splitting the earth. Tony landed on his feet and sprinted at the monster. He jumped and kicked him square in the face. Sadly, the kick did very little to budge him, much less inflict any semblance of harm. He jumped away before he could grab him.

Aeternus grinned wickedly. "Well, what are you idiots waiting for?" he said to his minions. "Kill him!"

"Yes sir!" They aimed their guns and opened fire on the Dewott.

Tony clenched his teeth. "Damn it! Quick Step!" He poured magic into his legs and sprinted away from the line of fire. He used his scalchops to deflect the energy bolts that got to close to hitting him. Bolts were reflected back at the thugs, who immediately scattered to find better ground for fire.

The thief repeatedly deflected the bolts before dashing straight at the thugs with his arms sparking. Three thugs charged at him, pulling out swords and daggers. They swung the weapons down on the Dewott, but he blocked them with his scalchops and swiftly directed their strikes to the ground. With their guards down, he raised his hands.

"Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped right in their faces. Mixing in his electrical magic, they were sent flying into the air, electrically charged with magic.

Tony picked up two daggers that were dropped and spun them in his hands. "Nice sharp edge, but not my style." He applied his magic into them. "You can have them back!" He threw them at two of the thugs, striking them in the shoulders and discharging the electricity throughout their bodies.

He grinned cheekily, then gasped as a black, slimy hand stretched out at him and tried to crush him. The inside of the palm grew jagged crystals, which could puncture holes into anything caught in its grasp. Tony leaped over the hand the moment in attempted to grab him, then he ran down the arm with his right hand's finger glowing in electricity.

"Lightning Shot!" He pointed and fired the electrical beam into the monster, piercing through his forehead. Aeternus said he was already dead, so no reason to worry about killing him.

However, simply killing him again wasn't so simple, as the monster Pinsir's head healed up almost instantly. He roared in anger and lunged at the thief, nearly slashing him in half with his head pincer. Tony flipped over his head and kicked him in the back of the head.

Tony flinched in pain as he ended cutting his foot against the monster's jagged exoskeleton. The monster whipped around and swatted him away with his sludge arm. The thief smashed into the ground and continued to travel through it, kicking up earth as he did, before coming to a stop.

He held his head in annoyance. "Good grief…" He saw a shadow looming over him. He looked up in time to see the monster coming down on him. Tony clenched his fists as his body lit up. "Light Speed!"

His body discharged electricity off his body, giving the surrounding world a blue tint and slowing down time. He jumped out of his crater and dashed away from the slow-moving monster. He cracked his knuckles, then extended his finger out.

Once Light Speed ended, the monster slammed his fist into the ground, then looked around upon realizing his target disappeared. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullets!" Tony flicked his finger quickly as he fired off a consecutive stream of Lightning Shots, piercing holes into the monster's body.

He roared in anger as the wounds quickly sealed themselves up. He whipped his arm around and sent a shower of sharp crystals flying at him. Tony clenched his teeth. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullets!" He fired off the shots again, destroying the crystals one by one.

He got them all, but the Monster Pinsir lunged at him and punched him across the plains. The thugs tried to shoot the airborne Dewott, but he was able to shift his body around enough to barely avoid gunfire.

Wes, Flint, and Ella continued to watch behind Flint's illusionary barrier, still dumbstruck by the monstrous being aiding the Anguis Organization. Of all the things that they had to face, whether they be pirates, possessed jerks, or Guardians, neither of them suspected fighting a Pokémon turned into a freak of nature.

Wes gulped, then chuckled awkwardly. "Right…sssooo, anyone still interested in helping Tony?"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "That guy actually turned one of his own men into a monster? Got to give the man props, that's some first-class evil right there."

Flint glared. "We should be worrying about Gwyn and Morgan. If Aeternus did send bounty hunters after them, they'll be in danger."

Wes shook his head. "We can't leave. They'll see us."

"Then I'll go back," Ella volunteered. She shrugged with a sigh. "Face facts, you two nimrods have better odds than me dealing with Freakazoid. Besides, a few bounty hunters aren't anything new to me."

Wes and Flint looked at each other, then nodded. "Good point." Wes glared at the monster as he, along with the Anguis Thugs, tried to take down Tony. "The moment we ambush them and catch them off guard, make a break for it. We'll cover you if they try anything."

She nodded. "Alright."

Tony sidestepped from downward punch and fired Lightning Shot through the monster's skull. The wound healed instantly. The monster attempted another retaliation, but Tony evaded with Light Speed.

He landed a few meters away from the monster, catching his breath. "D-Damn it!"

Aeternus smirked, holding his chin in his hand. "Well, all that talk about your speed and you're already panting?"

Tony glared at him. "I'm not exhausted. This thing's a chump." He picked himself up. "But damn…what the heck did you do to him?"

"I told you, he was reborn into a new, powerful form. He has been stripped of imperfection and transformed into a force of unbridled fury." He closed his eyes, snickering. "Kehehehehe…oh, I've really outdone myself. I should really give thanks my provider for this deathly serum."

Dusclops' eye widened in shock. He faced his boss. "Wait, you mean YOU didn't make that?!"

"Oh no, I have no expertise in the realm of _that_ form of magic." He smirked. "No, an old friend of mine gave it to me as a little present, just a few years ago." He shrugged with a carefree laugh. "I honestly never thought I'd get the chance to use it."

Tony jumped out of Monster Pinsir's reach, then fired off another Lightning Shot. "So there's two freaks responsible for this?! Ugh…this world is full of monsters worse than this moron!"

The monster seemingly picked up on the insult and charged at the thief in anger. Tony's body glowed with the usual static appearance. "Quick Step!" He dashed at the monster and slid under his legs. He charged electricity into both his index fingers as he spun on his back and flipped onto his feet. He aimed and shouted, "Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!" He fired two wide beams from his fingers that twisted down their line of fire.

Monster Pinsir turned around before getting shot through the chest. He roared in pain. A gaping hole was in the middle of his chest, with electricity bouncing off the sides. Black goop dripped down from the inside. He growled furiously as his chest regenerated closed.

Tony gripped his dual scalchops, gritting his teeth. "You've got to be kidding me…I can't kill this freak."

Aeternus smirked. "Ready to give up?"

Tony closed his eyes and smirked back. "Why the rush? Worried I might have a chance?"

Aeternus sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Youth these days are so persistent." He snapped his fingers. "Kill him, you fools."

The thugs opened fire on him again, while a handful dashed at the Dewott either with daggers, swords, brass knuckles, or their own fists. Tony glanced back and forth between the thugs and the monster as they closed the distance between them. Tony crouched down, readying himself.

"Light Speed!" Once they got close, he slowed time down and sped around the thugs. He disarmed the ones with daggers and threw them at precise weak points at the monster, namely his eyes, heart, and feet. He then flipped, sweep kicked, or punched them before dashing away, as his limited time of speed has just ended.

The daggers flew into Monster Pinsir's eyes, sending him into a blind rage. The other three got his heart and legs, which should slow him down long enough to come up with an effective counterattack. The thugs, however, were sent flying across the plains from the speedily delivered strikes.

The standby thugs fired viciously at Tony, trying to aim at their best. The Dewott sidestepped the shots with minimal effort, firing off Lightning Shots to destroy their guns.

Monster Pinsir, despite being blinded, could smell Tony out amongst the chaos. With a low growl, he flung his slime arm at the thief and grabbed him from behind, shocking him. Allowing him no time to recover, the monster furiously swung him around in the air, then repeatedly smashed his face into the ground. He rubbed his face into the ashy earth in amusement, coating the Dewott's blue fur in black.

Tony coughed loudly, then he nearly screamed in pain as crystal shards extended out of his palm and jabbed at his skin. He bit down on his tongue to control himself, though he mildly cut it when he did so. He could feel the shards digging into his skin as the monster clenched down on him. Tony tried to pull his arm out, but a shard was pressing hard against it. Unless he wanted to die from major blood loss, he wouldn't be able to pull it out.

Monster Pinsir lifted the helpless Dewott up to his massive pincers and snipped loudly. The spikes grazed against each other to make an uncomfortable, strident noise.

Aeternus smirked evilly. "I _can_ call him off. All you need to do is-"

"I'd sooner jump into the nearest volcano than give up!" Tony fired back angrily. "I'm not letting you lay a finger on this village, not while I can still raw a breath!"

Aeternus frowned in mild annoyance. "You're wearing on my nerves, boy." He snapped his fingers. "Don't kill him, but make sure he suffers absolute pain."

Tony was held in between the two massive claws, readying themselves to snap down on him. The thief tried once more to wiggle his way out of his bind, but to no avail yet again. He could use once of his other Storm Spells to blast the hand off, but at such a close range and a close space could mean serious damage to him.

Monster Pinsir grumbled and prepared to clamp down on him. A purple magic beam soared directly at him and cut through the middle of his arm. The monster recoiled in pain while Tony was dropped onto the ground. The slimy hand melted off him.

Aeternus clenched his fist. "What?!"

Wes and Flint stepped out from behind the illusionary barrier. Wes' fur glowed in purple energy as the Star Amulet rested neatly against his chest. He smirked. "Sorry Count, your number's up!"

Flint deadpanned. "Okay, you've been around Tony's mother for too long."

Aeternus glared. "Interference?" He glanced at Tony as he was picking himself up. "You actually brought back up? How uncharacteristic of you."

Tony held his bleeding arm and flashed the count a teasing smirk. "I never said anything against me bringing help, did I?"

Aeternus glared at him a bit longer, then chuckled. "Using the same trick as me? Well played." He smirked sinisterly. "Still, what difference will they make?"

Wes smirked back. "Is that a challenge I smell? Bring it!" He kicked off the ground and aimed straight for the thugs.

They held up their guns and fired wildly at him. To their great surprise, Wes was dashing around their shots without trouble. While not nearly as quick as Tony, the midnight fox proved to be slippery and evasive. They fired at the ground, hoping a wall of sand will blind him. It got Wes to stop, but not for the reasons they assumed.

"Magi Effingo!" They saw his body outline glow purple, then gasped as four purple crystal clones separated from his body and charged at the thugs. They lunged and struck down four thugs. Wes fanned the sand out of his face with his hat, placed it back on, then took a deep breath. "Infernius!" He fired off the white fireball, engulfing a large chuck of thugs in white flames.

Tony stepped back with a grin. He wiped the blood off his arm. His wounds closed up, so no more bleeding. The thugs that got out of Wes' fireball came charging at the thief. With a smirk, Tony pulled out his scalchop blades, activated Razor Shell, and electrified the watery aura.

He got into a combat stance, then dashed right through the thugs, slashing all of them with unseen movement. Electric slashes crossed their bodies as they fell to the ground. Tony deactivated Razor Shell and placed his scalchops back on his sides.

As thugs either continued to join the fight or get up from their defeat, one spotted a fleeing figure in the distance. He didn't recognize them as one of their own, meaning it was an enemy. "Fire at the retreater!"

Five thugs aimed their weapons and fired at Ella. Flint noticed this and stop time, freezing the energy bullets in place. He ran in front of them and rubbed his paws together. This required some split second timing, so he had to be precise. Once he resumed time, he threw his paws out as they came at him at blinding speeds. "Blockade Reflector!"

The bullets crashed into the bleu crystal shield before scattering across the plains, turning the ground into smoldering rubble. The thugs shielded their heads when they flew too close.

"She's not your problem, gentlemen!" They looked up, then got kicked square in the face by a flying Umbreon. Wes landed on his forepaws, then spun down to deliver a swift sweep kick.

Tony grinned. "Nice going, We-AAAHHH!" He got grabbed from behind by the monster Pinsir and slammed into the ground.

Wes glared at the freak. "Hey!" He charged at the monster. "Infernius!" He fired off the fireball into the monster's face, pushing him away from Tony. He helped the Dewott up before saying, "Ella's heading back to help Gwyn and Morgan defend your family."

He nodded. "Thanks." He glared at Monster Pinsir as he smothered the flames with his slimy hand. "I've tried every weak point in the book, but this thing doesn't even have blood spewing out!"

The Umbreon clenched his teeth. "Close range fighting won't be useful, especially with that exoskeleton of his. We'll just have to keep wearing him down until some stays broken."

Tony cracked his knuckles. His body lit up with electricity. "I've been meaning to try out some new Storm Spells for a while. Perfect place to unleash their destructive nature."

Wes smirked. "I'm with ya all the way!"

* * *

"UGH!" Gwyn slammed her fists on the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She grabbed the edge of the table in an attempt to flip it, then remembered her lab equipment will break if she did. She instead turned to the wall of the pharmacy and kicked it with all her might, then gripped her foot in pain. "Ow, ow, ow…"

She made ten different batches and placed a golden substitute in them one at a time. She burned through six of them already, proving that an actual gold piece would be beneficial. Why, oh why, did Wes have to sell all his gold before they came all the way out here? Talk about rotten luck.

She could hear the sound of battle in the distance, cluing her in that things were heating up. She clenched her fists. "No, I can do this! I am the daughter of the greatest Potion Master to ever live!" She threw her fists in the air. "I. Can. Do this!" She grabbed the sixth batch and set it down in front of her. "Now then, let's try…"

Her ears perked up upon the sound of a gun click. The fur on the back of her neck stood up with a chilling sensation.

"Turn around, lass."

She slowly turned her head around and saw three thugs dressed in punk rock clothing. There was a Leavanny with a ridiculously long sword strapped onto his back, a Magcargo with a cannon strapped to the top of his shell, and a Kirlia wielding a Flintlock pistol.

The Kirlia smirked. "You've made quite the enemy if we were hired to exterminate you lot."

Gwyn smiled nervously. "Uh, who are you guys? And why are you pointing weapons at me?"

"We're the Mischief Bounty Hunters! We were hired by a wealthy individual to eliminate some troublemakers, namely you, the doctor inside, and two females."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. _Aeternus…he must have arranged this._

The Kirlia stepped up to her and placed his gun under her chin. "Now, it'd be a shame to let a pretty thing like you to get her brains splattered across the alleyway. What's say I let you go in exchange for a little something, eh?"

Gwyn gave a neutral expression in response. "Hmm, a compelling offer, but…" She reached behind her back and pulled a seed out of her bag. "Kind of busy right now."

He pressed the barrel of his gun against her forehead. "I'm afraid you don't have much choice, lass. You either surrender yourself up or it's the afterlife for you."

"You can't kill me."

Kirlia raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

She grinned brightly. "You wouldn't be able to!" She held out a seed in front of him. "Not when I took one of these earlier!"

"The heck is that?" Magcargo asked.

"Oh, these are my special Immortality Seeds. Eat one and you'll look young forever and never die!"

Kirlia glared. "You're pulling my leg…"

Gwyn blinked, then tilted her head. "No, I'm showing you a seed. Why would I be pulling on your leg?"

He swiped it out of her hand. "There's no way this thing grants immortality!"

She closed her eyes and shrugged. "Hey, don't believe me, but I'm over seven hundred years old."

Kirlia blinked, then looked back at the seed. He smirked deviously and threw the seed into his mouth, swallowing it. "Aha! You naïve girl! You just gave me the power of immortality!"

She smiled sweetly. "Well, if you want to get technical, the power to breathe fire."

"…huh?"

She held up her left hand, which had her glove slipped on, and spun her finger with a green light trail. "Accelerated Growth."

The bounty hunter's cheeks puffed out, then he exhaled flames into the air in great pain. He fell to the ground as smoke seeped out of his mouth. His lips were swollen and red afterwards. "The hell was that?!"

"Modified Tamato Berry seeds, with a little extra kick." She glared. "I'm not letting you harm Mrs. Sapienti and her daughter. And I'm certainly not going to stand by either!" She pulled out her vine whip and cracked the air right in his face. "Come at me!"

Kirlia rubbed his face and growled. "You rotten she-devil! Kill her, boys!"

Leavanny pulled out his sword and dashed at Gwyn, swiping downward. She jumped away from the strike and whipped him across the face. The whip wrapped around his neck, allowing her to throw him across the ground. She caught his sword, though stumbled around from the weight.

Magcargo narrowed his eyes and fired off energy blasts from his shell cannon. Gwyn instinctively swung the sword in response. With some luck, she slashed the blast up the middle, safely letting it pass by her. However, she ended up tossing Leavanny's sword in the air.

Leavanny pushed himself up and prepared to counterattack, until his sword landed inches from slicing his face off. He froze in fear, afraid to budge a muscle.

Gwyn whipped the Magcargo repeatedly, but her whip had little effect on his body. She retracted the vine whip and saw scorch marks on the end. She growled, then reached into her bag for some seeds.

"Not this time!" Kirlia shouted, firing off some shots at Gwyn.

She dodged to the left and ran away from his line of fire as it followed her. She tried to slash him, but he caught her whip and pulled it out of her hands. He lunged at her and slammed her against a wall, pressing his gun up to her neck. She glared at him, then snapped her fingers.

Her whip took the shape of a dragon and slithered around Kirlia's feet. It wrapped around him and tripped him up. Gwyn jumped and slammed her feet across his face, then fell on her back. She flipped onto her feet and picked up her whip. She dashed over to her potion equipment and grabbed a vial. She picked up a gold bit and dropped it in.

Leavanny lifted his sword and ran over to her. "I'm going to cut you in half!"

She glanced through her peripherals, then flipped forward, standing on the table on one hand while holding the vial right-side up. The blade lodged into where she was standing. She spun on her hand and kicked him across the face, then smashed the vial across his face, which created a violent boom to send him flying.

She dodged cannon fire from Magcargo and hid behind her table. Magcargo slowly crept over to her. Gwyn pulled out a seed for her flash freeze flower. She absorbed it into her glove.

"Can't hide forever, little lady."

She smirked. "Couldn't agree more." She jumped over the table and slammed her hand on the ground. "Scorching Winter!"

Ice stretched out from her glove and traveled across the ground until it was directly under Magcargo. He wasn't worried about the ice freezing him since he had his Magma Armor ability. However, something was off about this ice. It was giving off an unnatural steam.

"What the…?"

"AAAHHH!" He turned to his partners and saw them jumping up and down in pain. The ice was…burning their feet. "Hot! Cold! Hot! Cold! What the heck is going on?!"

Magcargo turned back to Gwyn, then got slapped across the face with her bag, lightly burning it. She threw a vial in his face, splashing an orange liquid in his eyes. "AGH! You bitch!" He shook his head, then glared at the multiple colors before him…what?

His eyes widened as the dull village transformed into a mirage of vibrant, swirly colors. His eyes were sparkling brightly as he swayed back and forth in place. "Whoa man…trippy…"

Kirlia blinked in shock, then shouted, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

She grinned sheepishly. "To be honest, I made that one by mistake. Psychedelic potion…without the nasty side effects of drugs."

Leavanny picked himself up. "You're pissing us off, lady!"

She glared. "Look, I'm trying to save my friend's family here! So either back off or I'm getting serious!" She reached into her bag. "Trust me, I'm not even using the dangerous stuff yet!"

They growled and prepared to lunge at her, but a psychic push blasted them off their feet and slammed them into the wall.

Gwyn looked at them in surprise, then turned to the front of the alleyway before smiling brightly. "Ella!"

The Espeon ran her paw over her head and smiled calmly. "Glad to see you're all right." She looked around. "There aren't any other thugs here, right?"

"Uh, I just saw these three."

She glared at the pharmacy. "There must be some inside. We need to protect Angel and Cheri."

A powerful slash of wind cut through the ground, nearly hitting the Espeon dead on. It made contact with the hut across from the pharmacy, destroying the front and alarming the folks inside. Ella turned back to the Leavanny who nearly hit her, who was swinging his sword around. "Hahaha…now you'll get a taste of my true power!"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Good grief, a power maniac…" She lowered herself into an attack stance, with her eyes blazing with psychic light. "Bring it on!"

* * *

The pharmacy shook lightly from the fighting outside. Morgan kept close to Angel and Cheri as he treated their fevers, all while keeping his eyes narrowed in focused. He should have figured something like this would happen. He wasn't well familiar with Aeternus, but he knew from Tony's description that the man was not sane.

Cheri whimpered lightly, pulling her sheets up. "Mr. Morgan…I'm scared…"

He looked down at her and smiled lightly. "Don't worry, my dear. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He recoiled back as a gunshot rang from downstairs, scaring Angel and Cheri. "Alright, old man! Come down here nice and quiet like!" Another gunshot went off. "If you don't show your face, we'll start smashing up the place!"

Morgan glared. "Bounty Hunters these days…" He tried to leave, but Cheri grabbed his sleeve with a panicked look.

"Are we going to…are they going to k…ki…"

He pulled her hands off and gently rested it on her chest. "Fret not, little one. I have this covered."

"Please be careful, Morgan…" Angel wheezed, her voice giving out.

He smiled heartily. "This isn't my first time handling ruffians, my dear." He bowed politely. "I will only be a moment." He headed downstairs to greet the bounty hunters.

He entered the waiting room and set his eyes on four individuals wearing punk clothes. A Croconaw wielding a mace with green energy surrounding it, a Lombre holding two Flintlocks, a Raticate wearing spiked plating on his back, and a Haxorous with blades attacked to his bladed tusks.

Morgan sighed, then clasped his hands together. "Greetings gentlemen! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lombre held up his guns. "Take us to the Raichu and Pikachu, then maybe we'll let you live."

Morgan shook his head. "I cannot let you do that. They are under my care and protection."

Lombre sneered. "It wasn't a request, old man. It's an order." He stepped forward. "Hand the ladies over or we'll turn this place into a massacre sighting."

Morgan looked carefully at each of the bounty hunters, secretly studying their stances. While it may appear like casual behavior, he could tell they were keeping their guard up, even if they were dealing with a seemingly harmless old Hypno. 'Seemingly' being the key term in all of this. They weren't anything more than hired scum who would kill an innocent woman and a child for some quick cash.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I ask you again that you leave the building immediate-" His eyes widened slightly as a bullet grazed his cheek and struck the wall behind him. The bullet hole smoked from the impact. Morgan pressed his thumb against the cut and wiped away the light trickle of blood.

Lombre pulled the hammer back. "Next one won't miss. Step out of the way and lead us to the females."

Morgan rubbed his bloodstained fingers together with a curious stare, then sighed. "You younglings these days never make things easy."

The bounty hunters pressed forward, then stopped as they saw a line of purple flashed off his hands. They stopped, curious and apprehensive.

Morgan shook his head, then smirked. "Oh well…" He raised his right hand and flexed his fingers out. Magic string floated off the tips of his fingertips. "I suppose there's no use delaying the inevitable." He raised his left hand, with magic string floating off his other fingers, too. The string gently swirled around him like a barrier. "Let me make something clear to you third rate bounty hunters: I'm the doctor of this building. The safety of those under my care is entrusted into these hands." He narrowed his eyes. "If you wish to battle me, just know that defeat is certain."

Lombre growled. "Don't mess with me, old man!" He aimed his guns and fired off multiple rounds.

Morgan contorted his fingers, then raised his right hand with index and middle finger pointing up. "Grid Wall."

The string balled up in front of him, then stretched out into a massive wire mesh barrier. The bullets pressed against the barrier, sending energy ripples across the surface, then sprung them back at the bounty hunters. They covered their heads as the shots pierced through the wall and door behind them.

They looked at the damage before glaring at the Hypno. "What kind of doctor are you?!"

Morgan smirked as his magical string shimmered in the light. "Former bounty hunter turned surgeon of life and death, that's who."

Haxorus stepped back hesitantly. "Dude, this guy looks serious…"

Croconaw scoffed in disagreement. "Bah! He doesn't look so tough!"

"But he does look familiar," Raticate muttered. "I feel like I've seen his face before…"

Croconaw swung his mace around and charged at Morgan. "Big deal! I'll splatter his guts across this entire building if I have to!"

Morgan smirked lightly. "I'd advise against that." He made quick hand motions before raising his hands. "Stage Set: Theatre House!"

Croconaw stopped in his tracks as purple string flew off the Hypno's fingers and spread out across the room, attaching and hanging to the walls, ceiling, and floor. The bounty hunters looked around in awe as he surrounded them in a house of magical thread.

String wrapped around Morgan's right hand. He looped a string around his middle finger. "Come at me at your own risk."

Raticate faced the doctor and growled. "You think covering this place in thread will scare us?! Ha! Fat chance!" He jumped in the air, then performed a spin move that wheeled himself across the floor at high speeds. He was going to shred Morgan's barrier and his body into strips with his spike armor.

Morgan closed his eyes, unfazed by his attack. With a subtle twitch of his middle finger, his body flickered out of sight, leaving Raticate to crash into the front counter.

Haxorus gasped. "Where'd he go?!"

"Right behind you." The dragon gasped from a sharp kick delivered to his back. He slammed right into Raticate before he could get up, which led to the dragon getting punctured by his armor. The other bounty hunters looked at the doctor as he lowered his foot. "You're lucky I'm not out to kill. Any harder and that kick would have broken four of your vertebrae."

Croconaw spun his mace and swung it at Morgan. He raised his hand and flexed his fingers out, creating a Grid Wall that bounced the mace away from him. He pulled his hand back and jabbed Croconaw in the shoulder blade. "Shadow Stitching!"

Croconaw wasn't given time to react, as his arm was forced to bend back behind his head, immobilizing it. He couldn't move an inch. Something was forcing his muscles and bones to contract and bend like this. Because he couldn't see magic, he wasn't aware of the magical string that was inside of him, harmlessly paralyzing his arm and forcing it back.

"Y-Y-You bastard! What the hell did you do to me?!"

Morgan pulled out his flask and uncapped it. "Don't struggle too much. You might rip your muscles if you fight back." He took a quick sip. "I told you all: I'm the doctor of this building. My patients are under my care and protection, even from scumbags like you."

Croconaw swiped his mace from off the floor and tried to hit him. Morgan raised his free hand and slashed the air, sending five purple slashes that sliced Croconaw across the body. He stood there, frozen in place with five bloody slash marks, before collapsing to his knees.

Morgan sighed. "Don't worry, they weren't deep enough to cause fatal harm."

Lombre aimed his pistols at him. "You think we're scared of you, old man?! I'll kill you, you hear?! I'll kill you!"

Raticate pushed Haxorus off, then got another good look at Morgan before gasping in horror. "No, don't!"

Lombre sneered. "Why?!"

"I just remembered who he is! It's…It's…!"

Morgan capped his flask, then put it away. "Play times over." He started manipulating the string in between his hands to make several different shapes and figures. String floated above him and took on a combined form as they grew closer. The bounty hunter stepped back as the string became less and less string like and more into a solid figure.

Morgan crossed his arms together while contorting his fingers, as a purple, energy dragon floated over his head with string attached to it. With a light smirk, he swiped the air, controlling the dragon's movements to attack them. Raticate could only let out one sentence before the dragon made contact:

"He is Phantom Weaver: Morgan Tenebris!"

* * *

Wes and Tony dodged the rampaging monster as he viciously slashed the ground, then continued to evade him as he made a relentless chance after them. As he tried to slash them, he threw out crystal shards to give himself some range. The two rolled out of the way, then fired Mystic Beam and Lightning Shot at his sides. An arm stretched out and swiped the land surrounding the monster. Tony dodged, but Wes got smacked and was sent skipping across the plains.

He made a rolling recovery and dug his claws into the ground to anchor himself. He shook his head, then glared back at the creature. "Mystic Burst!" He erupted his body in magic and sprinted back into action.

Monster Pinsir's eyes locked onto the Umbreon, then fired off a barrage of crystals from his palm. Wes slipped around the crystals when he saw easily accessible gaps. Any crystals that too close to his sides got shattered by the magical pressure around him.

"Magi Effingo!" Wes created four crystal clones. "Infernius!" They each fired the fireball at the monster, engulfing him in a pillar of white flames.

Tony narrowed his eyes, then held out his hand. He channeled his magical aura and condensed the air into a pressurized sphere of swirling wind. He wound his arm back, then tossed the spell. "Ventusphere!"

The pressurized orb left a trail of devastation in the ground as the force tore apart the path, even picking up small stones that revolved around the spinning orb. Monster Pinsir saw the attack and stretched his hand out, catching and closing his fist around it.

However, the pressure from the spell released into a massive blast, tearing off his arm and knocking him far into the air. The stones that were picked up with the Ventusphere shot through the monster like bullets, tearing apart his skin as they grazed or punctured him, leaving behind searing pain afterwards.

Tony held his arm over his eyes as he watched the monster fly off into the air. With a smirk, he held both arms out and charged electrical arms into his palms. "Fulmen Scattershot!" He fired off a volley of orbs around Monster Pinsir.

The monster looked around as he upward flight slowed. Electrical orbs surrounded him like mines. As gravity began to push him back down to earth, he saw the smug Dewott standing with his arms crossed, palms facing out.

The thief chuckled, then clenched his fists. "Release!"

The orbs fired off arcs of lightning, connecting to each other in a near instant. They lit up brightly before electrocuting everything within the orbs' barrier. Monster Pinsir howled in agony as his very insides felt like they were being fried. The attack lasted for only a few seconds before dispersing. Monster Pinsir felt back to the ground as a smoking mass.

Wes and Tony, keeping their guards up, slowly walked over to the landing site. Just before they assumed that did him in, a black slime arm erected from the ground behind them and smashed its palm down on them. They both reacted quickly enough to push against it with their paws/hands, but the crystals growing underneath it were poking at their skin again.

They leaned their heads back and got an upside-down view of the monster rising out of his crater. He roared angrily and stomped over to the both of them.

Wes groaned. "Ugh, there's just no stopping this guy!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "He's practically a zombie. Our only hope is vaporizing his body, but he's withstanding my Storm Spells better than I thought!"

Wes glared. "I'll figure something out! Just get this freak off us!"

"Can do!" Tony relaxed his right arm while applying all he could muster through his left. "Ventusphere!" He channeled the pressurized sphere into his hand once more and slammed it against the monster's palm. As expected, the force blasted the arm off like before. Unfortunately, as he also expected, the force covered a spherical range upon detonation, meaning the blast slammed both him and Wes through the ground.

Wes kicked debris off his body and rolled back onto his feet. He winced from the wounds on his paw. His ears perked up, alerting him jump away from the giant pincers that nearly decapitated him.

While the hunter and thief handled the monster, Flint was stuck with fighting the thugs. Well, not so much fighting as it was more…him trying to run away and find cover to fight back.

The Flareon did everything he could to evade gunfire and ambushes. He gave the impression of a spineless coward for his gutless retreat, but it served to be a great annoyance to the thugs as he was craftier than he let on. Flint's lack of battle experience was one of his greatest strengths: being perceived as an underwhelming opponent.

He proved this further when he tricked the thugs into circling him with their guns locked and loaded. They fired at the Flareon, closed his eyes for a moment before widening them, freezing time around him. He jumped out of the ring of thugs and resumed time, letting the bullets either collide into each other or ricochet randomly into the thugs. This result in taking out five thugs out of the fifteen that surrounded him.

Two thugs pulled out clubs and rushed him. Flint narrowed his eyes and got into a defensive stance. The thugs swung their clubs and struck Flint in the chin with the intent of knocking him off his feet. However, they shattered an illusion instead.

One of the thugs held his gun up. "Stay vigilant! He couldn't have gone far!"

Flint, unseen by the thugs, walked around them with a narrow-eyed gaze. _You simple minded fools are too easy to trick._ He sat down and clapped his forepaws together. "Ensnarement!"

An orange magic circle appeared under their feet. Orange chains sprung from the circle and restrained their movements. They, of course, struggled to break free with no success. Flint sighed and dropped his forepaws onto the ground.

"Thank goodness…" He sensed movement behind him. He turned around, then shrieked as a sword came close to slicing his nose off. The Nidoqueen wielding the sword chased after him as he fled. "I really wished Ella was still here!"

The Nidoqueen fired energy slashes from her enchanted weapon, cutting up the ground and slashing part of Flint's fur off. In desperation, he froze time and ran around the thug before resuming. As the Nidoqueen tried to deduce what happened, Flint clapped his paws together.

"Magnification Ring x3! Plus Flamethrower!" He summoned the three rings and fired his attack through them, trapping the dinosaur like mon in flames. Despite the pain, Nidoqueen turned around and fired off an energy slash from her sword.

Flint shrieked and fell onto his back, watching the slash as it nearly sliced his face off. He rolled onto his feet and ran away. He looked back to see a flaming Nidoqueen chasing after him. He paled in terror. _What is wrong with this organization?!_

She jumped up, held her sword upside down, and aimed directly at Flint to impale him. In his panic, he tripped over his feet and slid across the crowd. He covered his head in terror, hoping desperately that she missed.

Nidoqueen came close to impaling him, but Flint's aura lit up in response. The sword was stopped by two orange, humanoid, and crystal like arms that formed from his aura, catching the blade between its palms. Nidoqueen gasped in shock. "What is that?!"

Flint peeked out from under his forelegs and saw the arms as it held Nidoqueen in the air. He breathed heavily and observed the spell he unintentionally used. "Wha…I didn't…"

The two hands slid apart and snapped the blade off with swift movement. Nidoqueen stepped back as a mass of Flint's aura took the shape of a larger form, with the arms connected to it. The amorphous aura raised its arm and floated over to the dinosaur.

Nidoqueen sneered. "What clever trick are you trying this time?!" She gripped her hilt and thrusted the broken blade at the figure. It blindingly caught her by the wrist and disarmed her of the weapon, faster than she could blink. She looked up at the figure in horror. "W-W-Wait, I didn't mean to-!"

It slammed its fist across her cheek. It pulled its arms back and fired off a volley of speedy punches. Flint watched in shock and awe at the incredible speed of its strikes. How on earth did he summon this? He has been trying for years and only now it came out, just in an incomplete state.

The amorphous figure finished off with a powerful punch that sent Nidoqueen flying into the ensnared thugs, breaking them out of their binds, but also injuring them.

Flint gasped at the destructive force the figure delivered onto the thug. He looked at it as it stood still with its arms crossed. Suddenly, it began to vanish into light particles. "Wait, don't go yet!" he pleaded, but the figure already vanished back into Flint. He looked at his paws, baffled by the spell he accidentally used. "How did I…?"

As he tried to figure an answer, Wes and Tony continued to fight back against the monstrous beetle, who was snapping his pincers widely at them. He snapped them down on Tony, but he braced his arms and pushed against their crushing force. He gritted his teeth from the strain.

Aeternus, who was being served a glass of wine from his maid, laughed in delight. "You're an amusing spectacle, Sapienti. You try so hard, believing you have a chance to claim victory. I love that willpower burning in your soul! You'll make a fine addition to the Anguis Organization!"

Tony glared up at the monster, but spoke to Aeternus, saying, "Hate to break it to you, Count, but I'm not the employee type of thief!" His body glowed brightly. "My skills are not yours to own! Light Speed!" He vanished in an instant, with Monster Pinsir's pincers clashing hard against each other.

Tony landed behind the monster in a flash and, with his fists clenched, held them put directly at him. "This'll rearrange your insides! Impetus Pressure!" A ring of wind surrounded both his fists and fired off a visible pressure wave. It shot through the monster. The wave caused him great pain, making the monster spit out black goop from his mouth.

Wes narrowed his eyes as the monster slouched over in pain. _So, we can't use conventional means of killing him because that goop keeps making him regenerate. And that exoskeleton is helping him defend against any attacks that could wipe out the body. There must be something within him that's controlling the body. Some sort of parasite. If that's the case, how do we lure it out?_

Monster Pinsir held himself up by his giant fist and glared at Tony. The monster twitched eerily, then lunged at him. Tony jumped and slid on his side. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullets!" He fired off the volley of beams.

The monster staggered forward from the attack, but wasn't nearly as faze as before. The anger building up was driving him to ignore all pain. He roared and fired off more shards at him. Tony activated Quick Step and sped through them, then aimed his fists at him. "How about another one?! Impetus-!"

However, the monster wasn't stupid enough to fall for a second attack like that. With the small window of time granted as the wind ring formed around Tony's fists, the monster slapped his right arm away, breaking the spell. He then pulled his black slime hand back and punched Tony right in the gut. The Dewott coughed up blood and skipped across the ground.

The monster roared at the sky, earning delightful chuckles out of Aeternus. "Accept fate, Sapienti. My monster is unbeatable."

The thief pushed himself up and panted wearily. "You think…that matters to me?" He pushed himself up. His legs wobbled unsteadily as they tried to hold his weight up. "Nothing will stop me from saving my family. Absolutely nothing."

Aeternus grinned wickedly. "You say that, but…" He held up the antidote. "I still have this. Your little Mew friend can try all she like, but I know that antidote is nearly impossible to make. And with the addition of my hired bounty hunters, her chances are likely smashed. I'm the only one who has a definite fix to your problems."

Tony clenched his teeth. "Quit giving me that shit. Whether it be from Gwyn or you, I'm not stopping until I have an antidote in my hands."

Aeternus shook his head. "So naïve to cling on to hope. Making an enemy out of the Anguis Organization will be the last mistake you'll ever make." He chuckled. "Kehehehe…why are you so stubborn? Your adamant beliefs are inferior to my might."

Tony charged a Lightning Shot and aimed his finger at the monster. "Because now I know I have a definite chance of beating you." He glared. "I won't become your minion. You won't kill my family. And you're certainly not getting your hands on that key."

Aeternus narrowed his eyes, unamused. "Is that right?" He smirked. "I suppose extra motivation wouldn't hurt."

"Extra motivation?"

Aeternus snapped his fingers. "Grab the Flareon."

Wes and Tony's eyes widened as the monster leaped into the air, directly for Flint. The Flareon just registered the order and turned around. "Wait, what?!" A loud shake was felt behind him, then a hand wrapped around him before picking him up. "H-Hey! Let me go!"

"Flint!" Wes shouted, nearly charging in to rescue him.

Aeternus grinned sadistically. "Crush him slowly."

The monster tightened his fist, squeezing Flint with increasing force. Flint screamed, flailing in the monster's grasp. This made Wes halt is rescue and take a large step backward. Tony growled as his body gave off sparks.

"Don't bother with your Light Speed, Sapienti." Tony glared at the count, who continued, "I've been monitoring your battle. I noticed that spell takes a second to activate. Short amount of time, yes, but can you get it off in time before my monster squeezes the life out of the Flareon?"

They looked back at Flint, who was panicking. "When did I become a hostage?!" He closed his eyes tightly. He begged for the crystal humanoid to protect him once more, but it wasn't coming out. It came out when he was in danger and, from the looks of things, he was in freakin' danger! _The one time I need to summon you the most and you only came out by complete accident!_

Tony clenched his teeth. "Aeternus, I swear if you hurt him, I'll-!"

"Let's not get into the dramatics of things, boy." He rested his chin against his fist. "Face facts, you and the rat-"

"Hurtful," Wes muttered to himself.

"-have no chance of beating my monster. Everything you've tried has been pointless." His lips curled up into an unsettling grin. "So I decided to sweeten things up a bit. If you fire one more attack at my monster, I'll not only order him to kill you friend…" He held up the antidote, "but I'll also destroy this."

Tony gasped. "What?!"

"You heard me right."

Tony growled angrily. His body glowed brighter. "You conniving looper! Now you're dishonoring our deal?!"

Aeternus smirked. "So what?" He dangled the antidote right in front of the mirror. "You won't beat my monster and your idiot spaz of a potion maker surely can't make that antidote herself."

That comment invoked a strong feeling of hatred within Flint, who violently snarled at the count. "Don't you dare insult her!" He gasped in pain as the monster squeezed him once more.

"I'm not one to make deals without a treat, of course. Comply, and I'll give you the antidote and set the Flareon free." He chuckled. "Kehehehe…of course, that means you have to work for me."

"I said NEVER!" Tony shouted.

"Not even to protect the life of someone who has tried to help you?" He gestured for the monster to continue crushing Flint.

The Flareon screamed aloud for a moment, then he clenched his teeth and held back his screams. He glared down at Wes and Tony before shouting, "F-Forget it! J-Just kill this thing!"

"But-!" Tony tried to plead.

"G-Gwyn will get the antidote! W-We promise!"

"You can't guarantee that!" Tony shouted.

"Y-You need to trust us-AAAAHHHH!" Flint cried louder as the monster poked at his skin with the jagged crystals.

Wes whipped his head at Aeternus, seething with rage. "I swear, if you don't let my brother go, I'll find you and make you pay!"

Aeternus waved off his threat. "I'm not concerned with a filthy rat, nor do I care for the life of this Flareon. All I'm interested is my new minion and that key." He grinned wickedly. "Times ticking, Tony. Make your next move wisely."

Tony glared at the monster stag beetle as his body sparked with electricity. He charged a Lightning Shot to his finger as he contemplated his next move carefully.

* * *

Gwyn blocked three shots from Kirlia before slashing his chest. He stumbled back in pain, but continued his assault on the green Mew. She blocked the shots again, this time running circles to throw him off.

"Keep running, little lady! Sooner or later, you're dropping to your knees!" Kirlia threatened as he fired close to her feet.

She yelped from the closeness, then growled. "You know, I _really_ beginning to hate you!" She pulled out a seed. "Get a load of this! Accelerated Growth!" She flicked the seed at him as it grew.

Sprouting out of the seed was a carnivorous flower that resembled a snake. It widened its mouth and spat goop at him. Kirlia jumped away in disgust before getting a good whiff of the goop. He held his nose in horror. "Ugh! That's rank!"

Gwyn pointed at him. "Sick 'em, boy!"

The flower snake roared at the sky and slapped the Kirlia away with its tail. He rolled around before spinning onto his feet, then continuing his attack on Gwyn while also focusing fire on the snake. Gwyn and the snake avoided the bullets, but Kirlia leapt at Gwyn and tackled her to the ground.

He pressed his gun against her forehead. "Got you!"

She smirked. "No…got you!" She slammed her hand on the ground, forming a magic circle beneath them.

Kirlia's eyes widened. "The hell is-AAAHHH!" The ground suddenly erupted with tendril like vines, wrapping around the bounty hunter's neck and pinning his arms and legs together.

The tendrils wrapped around Gwyn, only instead they were helping her back to her feet, even brushing off some dirt from her shoulders. She grabbed one of the vines and petted it. "Aww, who's a good little vine? You are!" It nuzzled against her cheek. "D'aww! Stop it!"

Kirlia stared at this interaction in bewilderment. "…you are SO weird!"

Ella dodged attacks from the other two bounty hunters. While the Magcargo handled attacking her from a distance, Leavanny was going in wild. He slashed viciously at Ella, all while she used her Psychic to misdirect his swings. He was getting dangerously close with his sword and she did not one anyone ruining her face.

She ducked under one swipe, then delivering a double kick to his abdomen. He wheezed and almost doubled over in shock. Ella picked herself up, then patted her shoulders clean. "That'll teach you for trying to harm a lady."

Leavanny sneered furiously at her. "You…bitch!" He raised his sword high. "I'll cut you down the middle!" He slashed down.

Ella dodged, but got nicked in the cheek. She rolled across the ground and landed on her feet. She wiped her cheek and examined the blood before clenching her paw, mildly vexed. "Do you take me for granted, ruffian?" She took a stance. "I may have a finer background than you dirt poor, uncouth hooligans, but I'm certainly not one to take lightly."

"Just shut up and die!" Leavanny cried as he charged at her.

She saw Magcargo fire off another shot, making her smirk as an idea formed in her head. She leaned back, rolling onto her back with the sword nearly swiping her face. As the shot came close to flying over her, she channeled psychic energy into her hind leg and kicked the cannon fire into Leavanny's face.

"AAAAAGH!" Leavanny screamed, holding his burning face in agony.

Magcargo groaned. "That lass is giving us too much trouble…" He took aim again. "I won't miss this time." He fired off five shots.

Ella psychically grabbed Leavanny's sword before running around the shots. She swung the sword and dug it right under the weapon, scraping up the magma snail's shell. She raised her paws and slammed them down on the hilt, using the sword as a lever to rip the weapon off.

Magcargo's cannon smashed against the ground, angering him. The Espeon grinned tauntingly. "Whoops, guess I broke your toy!"

He growled, then closed his eyes. "There's more where that came from." He shifted his shell, causing the sides to open up. Two black guns sprung out. "Weaponry specifically designed for my shell! My eternal temperature will turn the ammunition into exploding projectiles!"

Ella stared blankly. "…oh boy."

Magcargo fired off flaming energy bullets from his side guns. Ella yelped, then ran away. The bullets, when they shot a solid surface, exploded into flaming fragments. Ella psychically shielded herself and batted away the fragments.

Gwyn looked away from Kirlia and spotted the flaming bullets flying at her as well. She shrieked and covered her head. Her poor vines were blown apart, dropping Kirlia back to the ground.

The Emotion Pokémon took his chance and charged at Gwyn, striking her across the cheek. She held it, stunned by the attack, then glared at the bounty hunter. He went for a second punch, but the half-Legendary grappled his waist and pushed him against the wall. She gave him a headbutt against the forehead, though this ended up dazing her as well.

"Didn't…think that one…through…" she muttered as she stumbled dizzily. She shook her head, then reached into her bag for seeds. "Okay, let me see here…"

Ella rolled away from Magcargo's line of fire. "Gwyn!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" she shouted.

Ella used her Psychic and threw Magcargo's discarded cannon into the back of his head, stunning him briefly. She then slammed the barrel of his head, trapping him inside.

"HEY!" he shouted. He shook his head furiously, trying to throw the cannon off his head.

Leavanny picked himself up and rubbed his face that still stung to the touch. "Ugh…" He glared at Ella, then made a dash for her after swiping his blade from off the ground. "I have had it with you!"

Ella turned around and stopped his blade between her paws. He pushed hard against the blade while she did her best to keep it from slipping out. "Not the first guy to tell me that!" She sent her psychic power into the ground and tore up large rocks, then smashed Leavanny in-between them.

Gwyn fought off Kirlia with her whip while she dug through her bag. Finally, she grabbed a seed that should help. She pulled it out and flicked it into the ground, then shouted, "Accelerated Growth!"

The ground burst apart, rising out of it being an oak wood golem. Kirlia looked up at it in shock, then aimed his guns at it. "Come at me, you stupid-!" The golem raised its foot and stepped on him. It lifted it back up, with Kirlia pressed into the ground, moaning in pain.

Magcargo continued to try and remove his cannon off his head. "What's going on?!"

Ella looked at Gwyn, who nodded. Ella grabbed the Magcargo telekinetically and threw him into the air. He screamed in confusion. Gwyn pulled out a seed and flicked it into the spot he'll be landing on. "Accelerated Growth!" The seed grew into her explosive berries.

Magcargo landed right on them, triggering a massive explosion. Ella got in front of Gwyn and directed the explosive force around them with minor injury coming out of it. The explosion scorched the alleyway and the walls to the pharmacy and the neighboring building beside them.

Gwyn looked at the damage in distress. "Oh no! Mr. Morgan's going to be mad!"

Ella and Gwyn ran over to the hole to check and see if the doctor was alright. "Sir, are you-?" They gasped at the sight inside.

Morgan drank from his flask, then lowered it with an unamused look. "I should be ticked off by this…" He shrugged. "But, at the very least, you girls are alright."

"I can't say the same for these guys…" Ella muttered, observing the fallen bounty hunters inside.

Lombre had his face smashed through the floor, bloodied up and unconscious. Croconaw had several cuts and bite marks all over himself, with his mace lying on his stomach. Raticate's armor was shattered and his buck teeth were chipped. Haxorus had a broken tusk, was bloodied up from the fight like the rest of his comrades, and was currently being used as a seat for the completely uninjured doctor.

Morgan went for another sip from his flask, but saw that it was empty. He sighed. "Well, that's a bust…" He capped it and stuffed it in his back pocket. "I take it Aeternus sent bounty hunters after you, too."

"Y-Yeah…" Gwyn muttered, still stunned by the sight. She thought they did some serious damage to their opponents. Morgan fought them without a single scratch on his body. "You must be really strong…"

Morgan waved the compliment off. "Nah. These guys were chumps." He stepped out of the hole, then looked at the damage. "Shit…this is going to cost a bit to clean up." He glared at the bounty hunters. "I'll get these guys tied up and take care of them. I know my guys are still breathing, but I need to check up on these three."

"Good call," Ella agreed.

Morgan walked over to Kirlia and grabbed him by the hair. "If Tony knows about this, he's going to be pissed." He pulled the barely conscious bounty hunter up. "Boy, you really messed this guy's face up." He looked up at the wooden golem. "Impressive magic, Gwyn. You have a knack for plant based magic."

She blushed bashfully. "Oh, it's nothing~!"

He chuckled lightly, then flung the Kirlia over his shoulder. "Alright, let's get you checked up before I have you hauled away."

Kirlia glared at the two females, clenching his teeth angrily. "You'll pay for this!"

Ella waved it off. "Get in line, buster, a ton of people have been telling me that for years."

Gwyn giggled in amused, then her eyes widened as she stared at the Kirlia's clenched teeth. One of his teeth was shiny and golden. "Is that a…gold tooth? Real gold?"

Kirlia frowned. "Yeah…so what?!"

She blinked, then looked back at her somewhat undamaged potion station. There was one last incomplete batch still standing. She looked back at Kirlia, then smirked. "Hey Morgan, can you do me a little favor?"

Kirlia gulped fearfully. _Crap…_

* * *

"Make your next choice wisely, Sapienti. Risk the Flareon and your family's lives or give up," Aeternus stated, bouncing the antidote in his hand.

Tony clenched his teeth angrily. _You twisted, vile demon._

Flint flailed in the monster's hold. "GUYS! This thing is close to killing me! HELP!"

Tony's raised hand faltered as he tried to wrap his thoughts around his struggling mind. He gripped his face angrily. _Take the shot! Don't take the shot! Ugh, this is driving me nuts!_

The monster squeezed harder, making Flint scream once more. He could feel blood sliding down his sides. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Guys…help…"

Wes never felt so paralyzed and angry in his life. Any closer and the freaky beetle will kill Flint. If he didn't do anything, the same results will be met. He growled through his clenched teeth. "Just hang in a little longer…" _If we knew about the status on the antidote, we wouldn't be standing around like this!_

Aeternus laughed aloud, simply delighted by the chaos he created. "All that pride has made you an easy target to mess with, Sapienti. You stand there with such an obvious fix to your problem, yet you refuse to take a life, even an indirect death. So sad how you must struggle to do a simple task without breaking down into tears. You're a weak-minded fool who lacks discipline. How hard is it to accept defeat?"

He tapped on the mirror. "Just surrender and all of this will be over. No more suffering from friend or family. Accept your place as my lackey." Tony's arms dropped to his sides. The Lightning Shot was close to flickering out. "A weak-kneed, pathetic thief who can't make coherent decisions when faced under pressure. How sad…how pathetic…" He smirked. "Kehehehe…your friend will never finish that antidote. Just give up and you'll be freed from this suffering."

Wes glared at Tony. "Don't listen to him! We'll-!"

"Shut up, Wes," Tony spat out, making the Umbreon recoil in surprise. He saw the Dewott clenching his fist. "What's the point anymore? No matter what I do, he's just going to find another way to make life difficult. I can't win. I either lose the antidote or I lose my freedom." He sighed. "I guess my choice is clear after all…"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Huh?"

Aeternus grinned wickedly. "So you finally accept defeat?"

Flint glared down at Tony. "What the heck are you doing?!"

Tony turned to face Aeternus. "You're right, Aeternus. There is a chance Gwyn can't make the antidote. I'm taking a huge gamble if I decline your offer." He walked over to the mirror.

The monster loosened his hold on Flint. The Flareon gritted his teeth. "After all that talk, you're just-?!" He stopped shouting when he saw Wes raise his paw. Flint seemed confused, so he continued watching the interaction between Tony and Aeternus.

Tony stopped in front of the mirror and dropped down to one knee. "I surrender. All I ask for is that my family get the antidote. After that, I shall join your side."

Aeternus grinned wickedly. "Should have figured. So easy to break down a Pokémon's mind when you offer them a choice they can't refuse." He created the yellow disc and set the antidote on top before wrapping the bubble around it. "I'll only send this to you in exchange for the key. Once you deliver it to your family, we can discuss your place as my minion."

"Of course…however, I have one matter to discuss right now." He pulled the Key of Earth out and dangled it in front of the mirror. "This key…there's more to it than you let on? You know about the secrets surrounding it, don't you?"

Aeternus chuckled. "A sharp thief, you are. Guess you know the purpose of that key as well?"

"Yes, I do." He looked it over. "An odd artifact, yes. It holds great beauty with a rich history behind its creation. The secrets it holds could bring great power to anyone."

"Yes, it would."

Tony looked away for a moment, secretly smirking. "Would you care for a closer look?" He held it up to the mirror. "You've been dying to get your prize after?"

Aeternus leaned in closely to see it properly. "So smooth…so beautiful…" He smiled evilly. "The power that can be obtained…"

"So you said we'll exchange the key for the antidote? How does that work? Does your transport spell work two ways or…" He clenched his fist. "can I only access the antidote after I trade in the requested item? Because personally…I rather take the antidote free of charge!" He threw his fist and slammed it against the mirror.

The surprise strike from the punch, followed by how close Aeternus was to the mirror, sent him flying back in shock. Through his scrambling and a rotten deal of luck, his hand tapped the bubble, causing it to ripple before bursting into nothingness. Aeternus fell backwards out of his chair and slammed his head against the ground.

Roserade ran over to his side. "Master, are you-?!" He grabbed her face and shoved her to the ground as he picked himself up.

His hand was covering his face, but Tony could see his eyes were blazing yellow. "What…did you DO?!"

Tony smirked sneakily. "Give me a break, Aeternus. I said I wasn't going to become your lackey, didn't I? So Wes and I decided to string you along until you fell for the bait. You say I'm too prideful. Well, I guess I'm not the only one suffering from his sins. You got too greedy for your own good."

Aeternus slammed his hands against the mirror. "You dare dishonor the rules of our bet?!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Quit your prattling. It's called getting even." He smirked deviously. "Once I cleared my head and let all this drama about my family mellow out, it occurred to me that you'd pull a move like this. I didn't expect the bounty hunters, but I knew you'd try something to get me to crack." He chuckled. "Guess I played you, count."

"Did you plan for me to transport the antidote by complete accident?!"

Tony shook his head with a cocky grin. "Nope! I…just took a risk." He narrowed his eyes. "I know the chances of Gwyn making an antidote were slim. However, I never said I didn't believe in her skills. I may barely know her, but I know she has what it takes to recreate the antidote." He crossed his arms. "Besides, you giving me a second one is just a bonus for Pops, in case he ever runs into a problem like this again." He glanced at the monster Pinsir. "Speaking of which…Light Speed!"

Aeternus growled. "Monster, I order you to kill-!"

He couldn't get his command out in time. Tony was already right in front of the slow moving monster and slashed through his arm with his scalchops. Once Light Speed ended, Flint fell to the ground covered in black goop.

He stood up and shiver. "Ugh…" Tony grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of the rampaging monster as he regenerated his arm. "You two planned all of this?!"

"Well, the whole tricking him part, not the whole 'you being held as hostage' part!" Wes exclaimed. "But, it made for a good performance on your part!"

"My shirt is stained red from my own BLOOD!"

The Flareon glared angrily at his brother, but his temper softened when Tony spoke. "I wasn't going to let him kill you, Flint." He clenched his teeth. "Sorry I put you through that. We never agreed on using you as bait, believe me. We just used that as our opportunity to trick Aeternus." He took a stance. "You can be mad at me later. Right now, we're taking out this freak for good!"

Flint glared at Tony, then scoffed. "You are a crafty devil, Tony." He smirked. "Water under the bridge…but you owe me big time."

Tony smirked. "Guess the pain hasn't affected your sense of humor."

Flint patted his leg. "Eh, to be fair, this isn't the worst thing that's happened to me." He glared at the monster. "Now, as for him…"

"We can't find a notable weak point to take him out," Tony explained.

"But I think there is one," Wes brought up. "We've cut off his arm several times and he keeps reforming it. The slime's definitely regenerative and controlling the body." He crouched down. "Find the parasite and destroy it."

"Right!" They dashed at the monster.

Monster Pinsir roared and fired off shards at them. Flint clapped his paws together. "Blockade Reflector!" The shield repelled the shards back at the stag beetle. Wes jumped over his brother and charged up his spell.

"Mystic Beam!" He fired it straight the monster's chest.

The monster stumbled back and held the gushing wound as it slowly closed up. Several Lightning Shots pierced through his body, puncturing small holes all over him. Tony grinned tauntingly. "This is nothing more than a vessel for you, parasite. I'm guessing the real you is hiding out somewhere, continuously moving around like a scared insect."

The monstrous stag beetle clicked his pincers and charged at him. Flint appeared in front of him with his Time Stop and placed a magic circle on the ground before rolling out of the way. Once the monster was over it, he clapped his paws. "Ensnarement!"

The circle expanded and chains wrapped around the freak, pulling him to his knees. He thrashed wildly, then stopped as Wes calmly walked up to him, activating Mystic Burst. He smirked. "This is going to hurt me in the morning, but I'm going to enjoy every second of it." He used Warp Pad and flung himself at the monster.

He kicked him right in the gut, which made him cough up goop. Wes' hingleg got scratched up, but he ignored it as he bounced off a Warp Pad on the monster's chest and flew into the air. He created a series of Warp Pads and repeatedly flung him at the undead Pinsir, delivering sharp, painful kicks all over his body. The resulting shock of the strikes slowly chipped away at him exoskeleton.

Tony held his hands together. Electricity linked between his palms before slowly forming a ball of electricity. "Pay attention, Aeternus. You're about to witness the power of the Thief of Storms!" He grabbed it with his right hand and lobbed it into the air.

Aeternus gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me…"

The orb sent bolts of electricity across the sky, then began to swirl. It drew in the wispy clouds around it, which swirled around the orb. As it absorbed more clouds, they became darker. Slowly, the orb formed a cloak of magically made thunderclouds, sparking with electricity around the surface.

Wes finished off his barrage of attacks by nailing the monster in the eyes. He jumped off and rolled across the ground, then landed on his scratched-up feet. He flinched as the small wounds stung from touching the ground. "Hope I don't get an infection…" He smirked at the monster. "Light him up, Tony!"

Tony looked at Flint. "Care to help?"

He nodded. "Throw me up."

Tony grabbed Flint, then tossed him above the freaky stag beetle's head. Flint clapped his paws. "Magnification Ring x4!" He formed four rings before landing right behind the monster.

Tony raised his hand. "This'll draw you out! Thunder God's Wrath!" He snapped his fingers.

A massive bolt fired out of the storm cloud and passed through the Magnification Rings. The lightning bolt slammed down on the monster, with barely anything to make out other than his fuzzy appearance through the light. He roared in absolute agony. His exoskeleton shattered from the force. His goop arm bubbled from the heat and exploded, splattering across the plains.

The force overwhelmed the monster, eventually forcing it to spit something out of its mouth. A black amorphous created splatted on the ground, twitching from the shocking attack. It tried to escape, until it saw the end of a finger lighting up with electricity.

With a merciless grin, Tony incinerated the parasite with a single Lightning Shot. He blew on his fingers, then looked at the results of their combined efforts.

The Pinsir body, now gray and lifeless, toppled forward and landed with an unceremonious thud.

Wes grinned happily and jumped in the air. "Alright, we did-OW!" He landed on his feet and clutched his paws in pain, remembering that he cut them up badly. "Ow, ow, ow…"

Tony turned around and glared at Aeternus. "Well, would you look at that. Guess I win."

Aeternus scowled. "You tricked me…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It isn't that hard to trick an arrogant nutter like you." He crossed his arms. "Now, unless you want me to kick them out in gurneys…" He started, referring to the Anguis thugs.

Aeternus pressed his fingers against the mirror. "You…" He slowly clenched his fingers. "He'll forgive you…he'll forgive your failures…" he said to himself, earning a brow raise from Tony. Aeternus glared at his men. "Retreat…now!" His image disappeared.

The thugs stood up, cowering at the three fighters before making a break away from the village, carrying their unconscious comrades with them. Dusclops carried the mirror with them as they fled.

Wes nearly went after them, but Tony said, "Just forget it. They've been broken down enough."

The Umbreon smiled. "If you say so…ugh…" He collapsed to the ground.

"Wes!" Flint ran over to his side and helped him up.

Despite injury, Wes grinned sarcastically. "How is it that you're walking around fine when you have wounds all over your body?"

Flint shook his head. "Forget about it. Let's get you back to Morgan and he can-"

"Hey guys!" They turned around and saw a pink quadruped running towards them. It was Ella. She skidded to a stop, then smirked. "Yeesh, you guys are a mess."

Wes chuckled. "Like you aren't?"

She rolled her eyes, then looked around. "Well, I don't see any more thugs, so I guess you won?" She looked at the dead Pinsir body and cringed. "Well, that's revolting."

"That reminds me, are you guys okay?" Flint asked worriedly.

"How are my mom and sister?" Tony asked.

She grinned. "Don't worry, everyone's fine. Morgan made sure to keep your family safe. Which reminds me, we totally lucked out in that fight!"

"Huh?" they expressed confused.

"Flint, didn't you say Gwyn needed some gold to complete the antidote?" Ella asked.

"Yeah?"

She chuckled. "Well, it seems one of the bounty hunters had a gold tooth. Morgan ripped that thing out, cleaned it, and gave it to Gwyn."

Flint blinked. "Wow… how serendipitous."

"I know, right?!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "That means…"

She nodded. "Gwyn finally managed to finish it. She thought she was going to screw it up again, but she made sure to keep to the notes and completed it." She smiled. "Morgan should be giving it to Angel and Cheri right now!"

Tony looked down at the ground, feeling a smile break out across his face. "W-Wow…that's…that's great!"

Wes patted his back. "See? Told you we had the best potion maker around!"

"I'll make sure to give her my thanks." He held his face, shaking it lightly. "I'm…I'm so happy…"

"I guess in a way, this bet helped us get the antidote after all, just without the intended results," Wes said, laughing. Tony rolled his eyes, smiling brighter.

Ella nodded at the village. "They should wake up in the morning. It'll take time for the antidote to take full effect. Let's head back."

"I'll…catch up in a moment," Tony said.

She blinked. "How come?"

He smiled. "I beat Aeternus at his own game and tricked him into giving me his antidote. Even if we don't need it…heh, well, it'll be a nice trophy."

Wes nodded. "Alright. Let's head back, gang."

"Ah, before you go." He reached into his pocket, then handed Wes the key. "A deals a deal." He smiled thankfully. "I owe you guys a lot for what you did for me."

Wes smiled back, accepting the key. "Hey, like we said, we never turn down a cry for help." He took out the key bag, actually checking to see if he had the right bag, and dropped it in before putting it away. "We'll see you later!"

He nodded. "Right." The Eeveelutions, with Ella and Flint helping Wes walk, headed back to the village.

Tony turned away, then sat on his knees. He looked up at the sky with a curious look. "Find my own path to take, eh?" He smirked, then glanced at the Eeveelutions as they got farther away. He chuckled lightly. "They said I'm in this mess just as much as them…I suppose I know how I'll return the favor."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ch.27: Tony's New Goal! Let the Journey to Scorch Grave Continue!**_

Sleep was nearly impossible for Angel and Cheri to obtain after being afflicted with the Curse of Sickness. Every part of them ached, wailed, moaned, and just hurt. Constant stomach aches, vomiting, violent sneezing; the list goes on. It was, by far, the worse experience they've ever had to endure.

Now, things were calmer. They barely remembered a tiny cup being placed against their lips and fed down their throats. It took a while, but that concoction they drank lifted their ailments and woes. Scratchy throats were healed up. Chest pains from sneezing were lifted. Sneezes were subdued and calm. As the concoction was fed to them, they found the will to get sleep.

The first to awaken was Angel. Her eyes fluttered open softly. She doesn't remember sleeping that well in ages. She almost felt right with the world. Almost, since her body was still very sore from the sneezing, vomiting, and other ailments. Even so, she felt amazing. She was still weak, but no longer was she suffering.

She made the attempt to push herself up. If Morgan was lurking around, he was likely going to force her back into bed to conserve her strength. The Raichu rolled her eyes jokily. She has been laying in a bed for a long time, even before the curse. All she wanted to do was sit up and enjoy the peace and quiet.

She turned to her right, then blinked in surprise. There was a tray of food right next to her. Warm Oran berry stew mixed with vegetables, slices of bread with Grepa berry jam spread across it, and, for a delicious beverage, a glass of lemonade. A card was present on the tray, too. Angel grabbed and opened it. It read:

' _Told you I could do it. Eat up, rest well, and get better soon.'_

 _-Love, Tony._

Angel's eyes shimmered, smiling happily. "Oh…my sweet, little boy…" She hugged the card, then placed it back on the tray before bringing it onto her lap. She rubbed her hands together. "Now I can finally enjoy a meal!" She took the spoon, scooped up some broth with some vegetables and Oran, and slurped it. She smacked her lips, then shivered in delight. "Oh, this is amazing!" She chuckled. "Then again, anything's amazing after that mess." She went for a second bite.

Cheri shifted in her sleep, hearing her mom's slurping. She opened her eyes, then yawned quietly. She pushed herself up, then groaned. Her back felt pretty sore, along with everything else. She rubbed her eyes, then looked at her hands. No more white markings stretching over her body. She smiled in relief.

Her nose twitched, smelling a familiar aroma she was particularly fond of. She sniffed the air, looking all over the room, before her eyes fell on the basket sitting by her side. Her eyes lit up in surprise and glee. It was the best thing she could ever wake up to: a basket of Bluk berries.

She squealed loudly, almost making her mother spill her stew over. "BLUK BERRIES!" Without hesitance, she grabbed the basket and went to town on the berries, shoving them into her mouth and chewing on them with delight. She failed to notice the card that bounced out of her basket from her crazed eating. It fell open and read:

' _A promise is a promise.'_

 _-Love, Tony._

Angel laughed at her daughter's untidy manner of eating. "At least your appetite is back in full swing." She slurped another helping of stew.

"And how are my two favorite patients doing?" Angel looked at the staircase and saw Morgan walking up.

She smiled. "Much, _much_ better."

Cheri ceased eating for a moment. Her hands and around her mouth were stained black from the berry juice. She grinned, showing off her pitch-black teeth. "I'm in heaven!" She went back to gorging on berries.

Morgan scratched his head, chuckling. "Yes, well…I still need to perform a checkup on you two. The curse may have been lifted, but I want to be positive that you two are okay."

Angel nodded. "Of course."

Morgan raised his hands once he was between them. "Inspectio Threads." The purple string floated out of his fingertips and circled around them. He closed his eyes and visualized both of their vitals. All the original abnormalities he picked up before were now gone. Aside from soreness and Angel's original conditions, they were free of the curse's hold. He dispelled the thread, then smiled. "Well, you two are looking fine. A little bedrest and you'll be right as rain."

Cheri grinned. "Sweet!" She went back to munching on her Bluk berries.

Morgan chuckled, then looked at Angel. "You're still sick from the air, of course."

Angel sighed. "Well…I hung in just fine before."

He patted her shoulder with a friendly smile. "We'll get you back on your feet in time."

She smiled back. "You've been a big help to our family, Morgan."

He chuckled. "I'm a doctor. It's what I do." He stood up, grabbed his flask, and took a drink. "Anyway, if you need anything, just call me. I'll be downstairs sorting orders."

"Oh wait," she said before he could leave. "Where's Tony?"

He took another sip from his flask. "He's downstairs talking to those treasure hunters that helped you."

She smiled. "I need to give them all my thanks. They've been a big help."

Morgan chuckled. "Well, that's probably a good idea, because they're heading out later."

She frowned. "They're leaving already?"

"They weren't planning on staying here. They have important business to take care of."

Angel sighed glumly, then smiled. "Oh well…I'm just happy Tony made some new friends."

Morgan walked over to the stairs and placed his hand on the railing. "I'll tell them you two are awake. Oh, and also…" He glanced at them. "…I think Tony's beginning to spread his wings."

Angel and Cheri, after pulling herself awake from the Bluk berries, blinked in confusion. "Huh?" they both expressed.

He capped his flask and put it in his back pocket. "He'll explain, don't worry." He walked down the stairs, leaving the two electric mice to look at each other with the same level of confusion.

A moment later, before they went back to eating, the stomping of rushing feet sound up the stairs. Tony grabbed the bannister and flipped over it, showing off a bright grin. "You're awake!" He ran over to his mom and hugged her.

"Oof!" she gasped from the surprise hug. "Careful, I'll snap like a twig." She smiled warmly and hugged her son back. "Oh, I'm so proud of you."

He pulled back and chuckled. "For what?"

"Just for being you." She bopped his nose with her tail, laughing. "I was nervous about you fighting those thugs, but I knew you would never let us down."

He grinned. "Never in a million year."

Cheri raised her arms, pouting. "Hey! Don't I get a hug, too?!"

Tony raised a brow, grinning in amusement. She had Bluk berry stains on her hands, face, and dress. "Yeesh sis, what happen to your table manners?"

She groaned. "Just shut up and hug me!"

He rolled his eyes, then brought the messy Pikachu into a warm, inviting hug. She hugged back, snuggling into his chest. He patted her back. "I told you that you'd pull through…"

She nodded. "Uh huh…because I trust you."

He closed his eyes, smiling. "Thanks, sis."

More sets of feet made their way up the stairs, this time being Team Ravenfield. They took a moment to watch the sibling exchange between the two. Gwyn awed at the sight, clasping her hands together. Flint chuckled to himself.

Wes took his hat off and grinned. "So nice to see you two awake. We're glad we got the antidote to you on time."

Angel nodded. "We can't thank you enough for what you have done. I feel ashamed that we can't repay you."

Ella raised her paws and shook them in a refusing manner. "No debts. We wouldn't feel right with all you two had to go through."

Flint nodded. "As my brother said, we're happy that you're well."

Angel smiled. "You all are too kind." She placed a hand on her chest. "I don't think we've properly introduced. I'm Angel. That is my daughter, Cheri."

Cheri waved excitedly. "Hello!"

Wes waved back. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Wes Ravenfield."

Flint bowed his head. "I'm Flint Ravenfield, his older brother."

Ella grinned. "I'm Ella Cipher."

Gwyn beamed with joy. "And I'm Gwyn Belladonna!"

Angel chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you all." She looked at Tony. "I'm sorry for all the trouble my son caused you. Morgan said you were busy, so I hope he didn't delay your plans."

Wes shrugged. "Eh, we were planning on staying here for a few days." He laughed awkwardly. "Though, he did cause some problems when he stole from us."

Tony looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I said I was sorry."

Wes stuck his tongue out. "I know."

Angel giggled. "Well, it was kind of you to help my son get the antidote."

Flint chuckled. "Actually ma'am, while we did get the antidote, the one from Aeternus isn't the one that saved you." He pushed Gwyn forward, which made her squeak. "She's the one who made the antidote."

Angel was surprised. "Oh, really?"

Gwyn clasped her hands behind her back, looked down meekly, and kicked at the ground with an embarrassed blush. "Oh, it was nothing. Nothing at all."

Angel smiled. "Thank you very much, Gwyn. You must be a skilled potion maker."

Gwyn smiled shyly. "I…did what I could."

Wes wrapped his foreleg around her, wearing a bright grin. "Aww, don't be so shy! Soak in the praise! You're amazing!" She looked away meekly, but a proud smile was stretching out.

Cheri threw her hands up. "You guys are like travelling superheroes!"

Ella chuckled with narrowed eyes. "Superheroes are the last thing that describes us, but the comparison is flattering."

"Are you sure you have to go?" she then asked, sounding sad. "We just became friends."

Ella smiled softly, sympathetic for the young Pikachu. "Sorry sweetie, but we are on an important mission. We can't afford to stick around for too long."

"Where are you all heading?" Angel asked.

"Scorch Grave City," Flint answered. "We're looking for a specific item, one that closely resembles the one Tony took from us." He took his hat off and held it against his chest. "It's imperative that our mission is completed and kept quiet to the public."

Ella rolled her eyes. "In other words, this is a 'hush-hush' situation that you two can't tell another living soul."

The Raichu narrowed her eyes. "That bad, huh?"

Tony crossed his arms. "Apparently, they're looking for an ancient artifact that could bend reality and destroy the planet. They want to get it before anyone else does."

Angel held her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Oh gracious, that sounds dreadful!"

Gwyn nodded. "It is. So, we'll be taking our leave once we're fully restocked on the necessary supplies." She looked at Ella. "Did we get the necessary supplies?"

Ella pulled a list out and waved it at her face. "Still a few things to purchase, then we'll be set."

Angel smiled, a bit bummed out. "Well, I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

Tony scratched the back of his head. "Err…yeah. Um…Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"There's something I need to discuss with you and Cheri. It's…kind of important." He looked at Wes and the others for some encouragement. They smiled and nodded, urging him to go on. He sighed, holding his hips. "Okay…okay. Phew, gosh, this is going to be hard to say. Give me a minute…"

Angel and Cheri stared at him in confusion, wondering what's got him so worked up. Morgan, having heard the commotion from downstairs and growing curious, came up before leaning against the wall with his flask in hand.

Tony clasped his hands together and held them against his lips, trying to string together his words. "Okay…" He dropped his hands. "So, you know how you said that, after I get the antidote, I should do something selfish for myself?"

Angel nodded. "Yes?"

"Well, I've put a bit of thought into this and…" He looked at Team Ravenfield again, then back at his mother and sister. "I've decided to leave the village."

Cheri gasped, dropping Bluk berries back into the basket. "What?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've been here for a long time. I've acquired the necessary skills to survive on my own and I want to live my own life as a traveler. Fuego Village may feel like my new home, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life here, even though I wanted to care for you two."

He folded his arms behind his back. "And I've decided to travel with Wes and his friends. I want to help them get the remaining nine keys. I want to see new places around Mysto." He raised his fist and clenched it. "And I'm going to become stronger than before."

Angel frowned. "Are…Are you sure?"

Tony frowned back. "Well…I mean, are you okay with this?"

She shook her head. "Sweetie, I will always stand by your decisions. To me, this is far better than being a thief." She smiled sadly. "I'm just…going to have a hard time not having you around." She rubbed her eye. "It's a mother's dream to see their child blossom into their own person."

Tony smiled back. "This is something I want to do. I want to do something great with my life." He punched his fist into his palm. "I'm a fighter, always have and always will be. If doing this means I get to fight shadow monsters and crazy organizations, then I'll gladly take up the role of protecting the planet."

"Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "Without a doubt in my mind."

She sighed, then leaned back into her bed and folded her arms behind her head. "Well, I can't say I'm completely happy." She smirked. "Your home cooking is better than mine."

He smirked back. "Shut up."

She giggled, then waved her hand around. "Eh, it'll be good to start cooking again, once I get back on my feet of course. But you are gonna have to give me the recipe for your stew and stuff."

"Deal."

"Hey!" They turned to Cheri, who was pouting with teary eyes. "Don't I get a say in this?!"

Tony held his hips and smirked. "Don't want your big brother leaving, short stack?"

"Of course I don't!" She flailed her arms angrily. "No fair, no fair! You can't go! Who's going to buy me Bluk berries?! Who's going to play games with me?!"

"Mom can do any of that stuff with you."

Tears streamed down her eyes. "But I don't want you to go!"

Tony smiled warmly. He walked up to her bedside, sat down, and wrapped his arms around her. "Cheri, I have to do this. I've been working myself too hard and not thinking about what I wanted. I can't pass up an opportunity like this."

She whimpered, hugging him back. "B-But I love you…"

"And I love you, too." He rubbed her head. "I'm going to miss you and Mom. I won't stop thinking about you two, not for a single day." He chuckled. "It's funny how I spent more time raising you than our actual mother. Isn't there anything I _haven't_ taught you?"

She looked down. "…no…"

He ruffled her fur up. "Guess that makes me Brother of the Year, huh?"

She sniffled, then rubbed her eyes. A smile nearly formed on her face. "S-Stop making me laugh…"

Tony chuckled. "I promise, I'll be safe. And I will see you two again. You know I would never abandon you two." He shifted around so he could be sitting in front of her. He held her hands in his. "Do you know what I wanted most out of everything?"

"W…W-What?"

He grinned. "To watch you grow up. I want you to have the best life possible in the coming years. Mom taught me how to take care of myself." He bopped her nose. "Now it's your turn to hold the torch. I'm trusting you to take care of Mom for me while I'm gone. You can take care of yourself, right?"

She wiped her nose and nodded. "Uh huh…"

"Then I know you'll be fine." He smiled awkwardly with a sweatdrop. "Just don't be a doofus like me and handle everything on your own."

She sniffled, then gave him a quivering, teasing smirk. "D-Don't worry. I'm not s-stupid like you."

He smirked back and lightly shoved her. "You're stupid."

She pushed back, laughing. "You're stupid!" Tony pulled her into a headlock and gave her a playful noogie. "H-Hey!" she squeaked, laughing aloud. "C-Cut it out!"

Tony obliged, letting go of her. Though, she rested her head against his chest. He patted her head. "You're a good kid, Cheri."

"I know…" She looked up at him. "Are you sure you have to go?"

He guided his finger to her eye and flicked away a single tear before holding her head up by her chin. "I want to go." He smiled sadly. "Growing up is hard, kiddo. Sometimes we have to…and sometimes we have to go back to our roots. You have to grow up…and I have to remember myself."

She sniffled. "It's…going to feel weird not having you around."

He chuckled. "If we're being honest, this is pretty weird for me, too. I might accidentally wake up in the morning and forget I'm on the road. I'll be instinctively worrying about you two." He sighed. "But even I need to learn to take a step back."

Cheri rested her hands in her lap. "Growing up sucks…"

"Eh, no one said it wouldn't be." He smirked. "But then again, it does show that you've grown stronger." He poked her nose. "You may have failed, but you did remember what I taught you in case someone tried to hurt you. You're a small fry, only eight, but you're on your way to being a brilliant girl." He smiled brightly. "That's why I'm trusting you to take care of Mom for me."

She stared up at him with shimmering eyes. "R-Really?"

"Of course. She's there for you and you're there for her. You both need each other. You need to protect each other." He patted her head. "It'll be scary at first, without your big brother around. But I'm confident in you. You're my sister. You're a Sapienti." He smirked. "And we are a force of nature."

Cheri stared at her older brother in awe. She sniffled one last time, then held her fists up with a fierce expression of confidence. "R-Right! Don't worry, big brother! I promise, I'll make you proud!"

He laughed aloud. "That's my sister!" He pulled her in for another noogie.

"H-Hey! I said quit it!" she yelled, then laughed playfully.

Team Ravenfield kept quiet, but were unable to keep themselves from smiling. Not only was it great to see the two electric mice up and well, but it was sweet to see the bond between Tony and his family, especially his sister. Gwyn's eyes were watering as she smiled brightly. Flint chuckled and patted her back.

Tony let go of the giggling Pikachu and stood up. He slid his hands into his pockets and sighed. "Thanks…for understanding."

Angel smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. Make us proud."

He gave a thumbs-up. "Done and done!"

Cheri smiled happily at him, but then her expression faltered. Not in sadness, but in confusion. She scratched her chin, as a thought entered her mind that she was having trouble figuring out. Something seemed off, almost like she was forgetting something. And that's when it hit her.

She held her cheeks and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Our house is gone!" She flailed her arms, panicking. "What are we going to do?! Where are we going to live?!"

Tony grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. "Whoa, calm down, short stack! That's already being taken care of."

"Huh?"

He smiled, then pointed over his shoulder. "Morgan and I talked. He said he's willing to let you guys stay here for as long as you can."

Angel blinked. "R…Really?"

Morgan smiled lightly, then bowed before her. "Anything for good friends of mine. It'll take some rearranging, but I should have a suitable space for the both of you to take shelter in. I'm sure you two are used to living in cramped spaces, but I'll try and make some room."

Angel held her hands up with an awkward grin. "Oh Morgan, we couldn't-"

He raised his finger and wagged it. "No, no. None of that now. My decision is final. I shall start with the preparations soon."

"I, uh…" The Raichu shrugged her shoulders and sighed with a defeated grin. What's the point? What were they going to do? Find another house? When life offers you a home, might as well take it while you have the chance. "Oh, alright, you win."

Morgan smirked. "Naturally." He held his chin. "I could give you both my bed at my place…"

"Okay, now you're pushing it!" Angel argued.

He waved it off. "Relax. I don't really sleep all that much." He shrugged. "It happens when you have an ability like Insomnia."

"Then why do you own a bed?" Cheri asked.

"I don't sleep. Doesn't mean it's not comfortable." He folded his arms behind his back. "Anyway, I'll make sure you both feel acquainted to the new setting. Though…" He rubbed his fingers together. "I'm not doing this for free."

"Huh?" they both sounded.

He smirked. "Well, with Tony leaving, I won't have my usual delivery boy on staff. I'd do it myself, but I have to run the desk." He pointed at Angel. "You're in no condition to be running around." He then pointed at Cheri. "You, however, will fill in the role quite nicely."

"Really?" she asked. She looked at Tony, who shrugged with a lax smile.

"Hey, I trust you can handle it, sis." He grinned playfully. "Plus, if you do this, you make money. Money means you can buy the groceries. Meaning you could…"

She blinked, then squealed excitedly. "Meaning I can buy more BLUK BERRIES!" She flailed her arms happily. "Mr. Morgan, I'm up for the task! Let me at it! LET ME AT IT!"

He held his hands up and laughed. "You can officially start once you're back on your feet." He sighed, then looked to Tony. "I'll prepare you with a pack, along with some supplies your team seems to be lacking."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Morgan."

"My pleasure." He headed downstairs.

Wes smiled, then looked at Angel and Cheri. "Don't worry, Mrs. Sapienti and Cheri! Tony is in safe hands! We'll make sure to keep him in line!"

She chuckled. "That's reassuring. I'm pleased that I won't have to worry about him as much."

Gwyn chuckled, waving her hand. "Eh, apart from the killer shadows chasing us-" Flint slapped his paw against her mouth, shutting her up.

"What she meant to say was we'll be looking out for each other."

Cheri nodded firmly. "Good, because if my big brother gets hurt, I'm holding all four of you responsible!" She punched the air as a demonstration, but she fell face first into the blankets.

The team laughed, with Ella saying, "Duly noted."

* * *

It was noon. After enjoying a nice lunch together and the team getting to know Angel and Cheri a bit more, the time to leave was just upon them. Team Ravenfield officially checked out of their motel room and Tony was provided with a pack for the journey.

The pack contained a first aid kit with some medicine and supplies, an extra sack of bits for the road, some food, and camping supplies. Morgan also provided a medical journal for Gwyn, who he felt would benefit from it with her advanced knowledge in plants. She gladly accepted it.

Angel and Cheri were still weak, but they were able to meet the team out the door with assistance. They smiled as the Dewott patted his vest clean and straightened it out. Somehow, even over the last few days, he looked older. No, that wasn't right. He emanated a new sense of maturity. Something like that. Whatever it was exactly, they liked it.

Tony slung the bag onto his back, then smiled at his family. "It's been a while since I've actually left the village. I'm kind of nervous."

Angel chuckled. "Don't concern yourself over it. You'll do fine. Just…stay away from any gambling houses you come across." She grinned awkwardly. "I don't want you going broke…or starting a bar fight with thugs."

He waved her concern off. "Don't worry, I'll behave myself. I got everything planned out."

"Well okay. Just be careful with the ash storms. I don't want you getting sick."

He gave her two thumbs-up. "Already accounted for that!"

"Good. Oh, and don't forget to bathe yourself regularly. I know there aren't any public showers on the road, but proper hygiene is important. And remember to wash your clothes every so often. And remember to eat healthy and-"

"Mom, Mom!" he interrupted, laughing in amusement. "I got it, don't worry. I can take care of myself."

She smiled in embarrassment. "I know…I just won't be able to remind you while you're gone." She sniffled. "Oh, my little boy is growing up~!" She blew her nose into her nightgown. "Oh dear, I'm getting teary eyed…"

He smiled sweetly, then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Mom."

She smiled back before hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Make sure to visit us, if you can."

"I promise." They pulled away from each other. Tony crouched down and faced his sister. "How are you holding up?"

She rubbed her eyes. "I'm still pretty bummed out…" She smiled sadly. "But I want you to be happy and strong. I'll pull through, I promise."

"I'm putting a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. Are you positive you can handle things while I'm gone?"

She nodded. "I promise. Cross my heart." She traced her finger over her heart to make an 'X' shape.

"Good girl." He pulled her into a hug, then kissed her forehead. "Be good, short stack. I love you."

She hugged back, nuzzling his chest. "I love you too, big brother."

They pulled away, then Tony stepped over to Team Ravenfield, who smiled at him. Wes looked to the family and said, "It was nice meeting you all. Sorry we have to leave so soon."

Angel smiled wryly. "It's okay. I'm happy about this."

Tony looked at Morgan. "Please take good care of them."

He smiled, then bowed to him. "Like they are my own family. Good luck on your mission, Team Ravenfield." He looked each of them over, though his eyes narrowed when he stared at Gwyn. His hands were hidden behind his back, so nobody saw how he was tightly clenching his fist.

Gwyn noticed his subtle shift in expression. "Something wrong, sir?"

He forced a stronger smile. "No, everything's fine, my dear. This…dreaded heat gets to you sometimes, hehe." He sighed. "Just remember to stay safe. You know how to contact me. If you ever get your hands on a mobile crystal orb, give me a call."

Tony nodded. "We'll keep that in mind." He turned towards his new comrades and smiled. "You guys ready?"

Wes pulled out their map. "Ready when you are."

Tony inhaled deeply, then sighed. "Right." He smiled. "Well, let's get a move on, people!"

They faced the road ahead of them, leading out of the village and taking them down the path to their destination. They took a step forward, then began their journey onward.

Angel cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Goodbye, Tony! We'll miss you!"

Cheri waved her arms. "Stay safe, big brother!"

Morgan didn't call out to them. Instead, he smiled to himself and pulled out his flask, taking a drink.

Tony turned himself around, walking backwards. He waved his arms back at them. "Take care!"

The farewell exchange continued on for a solid minute, before the Dewott resumed facing the road. Team Ravenfield and its newest member exited out the village and were leaving out of their line of sight.

Angel clasped her hands together and held them against her chest. Her eyes watered with a serene smile stretched across her lips. "My little boy is heading out on his own…" She sniffled. "I'm so proud of him…"

Cheri tried to keep a brave a face, but tears were streaming down her eyes. "I miss him already…"

She felt a gentle pat on her head. She looked up to the comforting smile of Morgan. "Remember dearie, you made a promise to your brother. You have to stay strong, for him."

She snuffled, wiping her nose. "I-I know…" She hugged herself. "I…I'm fine…"

Morgan sighed, then stood back up. He dusted his pants off, then said, "Well, I know what might cheer you up. Let's get you two settled into your new home and I'll cook us up something to eat."

She looked up at him hopefully. "Do you cook as well as him?"

He scratched behind his head. "Well, I've around long enough to pick up a few cooking skills." He shrugged. "That's entirely on your tastes, though."

Angel smiled at him. She dried her eyes, then said, "We would love a homecooked meal, Morgan. Might be nice to try someone else's cooking."

He grinned to himself. "Yeah, well…" He crouched down a bit and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Best we get you two over there now. Come along, Cheri." The doctor led them through the path and straight to his home.

As mother and daughter chattered with each other, excited to have a small place to call their own again, Morgan couldn't help but look over his shoulder. Even if they were still on the street, it's likely that Team Ravenfield was out of sight. He had full confidence that they can overcome the challenges ahead of them, but…could a small group of treasure hunters really take on the greatest threat to Pokémon kind?

Cielo's prophecy echoed through his mind. _'In time, six warriors will make themselves known. Six warriors who will seek the Idol of Origin. Six warriors who decide the fate of all Pokémon.'_

 _Those kids are already risky their necks to retrieve that idol. I respect their bravery, but…do they realize the scale of their success?_ Morgan resumed looking ahead. _It's best if they don't know. If they found out the truth about the prophecy…it could waver their confidence._

He looked down curiously. _Six warriors. With Tony, that makes five. The sixth player has yet to show themselves._ He sighed. _For their sake…I hope they know what they're doing._

* * *

It has only been ten minutes of walking, yet Tony already felt alive with change. This is the farthest he's ever been away from Fuego Village ever since they moved here. He got a better look at the Fire Zone as they walked along. The cracks in the earth which seemed with smog, the bubbling hot spots that looked like they could burst at any moment, and the ash the coated the ground.

He heard Ella groan, leading him to glance at her. "Everything looks so grim and dreary. All I see is grays, blacks, darker grays, red…"

Tony smirked. "A supervillain's dream home come true."

She snorted a laugh. "So true."

Gwyn glanced at some dead trees they passed by. "Kind of sad plants don't grow here."

"Eh, that's not entirely true," Tony admitted. "Yes, you're more likely going to find dead plants, but that doesn't mean stuff doesn't grown here."

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, those tree had to get there for a reason, right?"

She held her chin. "Huh, you're right."

"Some speculate the Fire Zone was once abundant with nutrients in the ground for all types of plants. Though, with time, only special plants with fire based nature can survive out here."

Gwyn rubbed her chin in intrigue, then took out her pencil and notebook. "Fascinating."

Flint tapped Tony's shoulder. "Hey Tony…no hard feelings about earlier, right?" he asked with an awkward expression.

Tony grinned, then slapped him on the back, which made the Flareon shriek. "Ah, don't worry about it! That's all in the past! Today, we're comrades! So, no grudges between us!"

Flint laughed meekly. "How reassuring…"

Wes held the map up to his face, mumbling to himself. "Well, I'm glad we've moved past our second greeting, because we'll be traveling with each other for almost a whole month."

Ella's eyes widened slightly, then they narrowed. "Oh right, I forgot it'll take us a while to get there." She groaned. "Good grief…please tell me there are towns we can pass through so we can get a few nights of proper rest."

This made Wes grin. "You're in luck! There's a few towns on the way. We'll be able to rest up properly."

She sighed blissfully. "Oh thank goodness~."

Tony gripped his pack straps. "Well, we need to be careful while we're on the road. I'm not sure if you've been through one, but ash storms can get pretty bad if you don't find shelter."

"What is an ash storm, anyway?" Gwyn asked curiously.

Tony glanced upward. "Let me think. Well, you know how volcanoes scarcely erupt in most regions? The Fire Zone works a little differently. Volcanic eruptions are extremely common around here." He paused for a moment. "Well…from the small-scale volcanoes. The larger ones are dormant for the most part. Anyway, when those smaller volcanoes erupt, they release a ton of ash that scatters through the air. If you're not familiar with how wind works, the Fire Zone has low pressure, so winds from colder zones will blow to warmer areas like this."

"Oh, I see…"

Tony sighed. "They're really dangerous to be in. The storms are pretty much why my mom is sick these days. The ash isn't good for her lungs and it messes her up pretty badly."

"In other words, avoid black wind. Gotcha," Ella said.

Tony shrugged with a small smile. "They're not hard to prepare for. Just make sure you cover up your face so you don't inhale the ash."

"Can you tell when an ash storm is coming?" Flint asked. "That'd be pretty useful to get through here."

Tony scratched his chin. "Yeah, for the most part, I can. If I see one beginning to brew, we should park it and find shelter until it passes over."

Once Wes memorized the directions they'll be taking before nightfall, he packed the map away. "I'm in agreement."

"Same!" the other three agreed.

Tony smirked at Wes. "So Wes, we never got to finish that battle of ours."

The Umbreon smirked back. "And?"

"Well, it might be best if we keep ourselves in condition in case we run into those shadow freaks. Training and sparring are up my alley."

Wes shook his head and chuckled. "Fine by me. We can get some training sessions in when we make camp for the night."

Tony punched his palm. "Sweet!"

* * *

Sixteen hours. That is how long the madman, Count Aeternus, has been up ever since the humiliating defeat of his minions. In those sixteen hours, he has locked himself away in his chamber and violently released his aggression on his possessions. The madness could be heard from outside the door, where two of his faithful followers were listening in on him.

The first was, obviously, his loyal and monotone maid, who stood in front of the door with her eyes closed and unfazed by the mad ramblings inside. The other was a Watchog. He wore a gray dress shirt and a peacock blue vest with silver buttons and silver chain hanging out of his left vest pocket. He wore tan trousers and a pair of rounded glasses on his face. In his right arm, he cradled a spell book, evident by the magical circle on the front cover.

The Watchog pushed his glasses up, then said, "I must admit, his capacity for destruction is absurd. What does he have left that could be destroyed?"

"He is likely reforming his destroyed furniture, then destroying it again," the maid stated blankly.

The Watchog shrugged his shoulders. "Fair assumption. Even so, Count Aeternus has a busy schedule to uphold." He reached into his vest pocket and pull out his pocket watch. "Err…I might as well get his attention." He put the watch away, then rapped his knuckles against the door.

The destructive noises came to an abrupt halt. "…what?" a surprisingly calm and genuinely curious voice responded.

"Sorry to interrupt your rampage, my master, but we've brought in the leader of the Spodium Town branch. I believe his name is Ricardo."

"…I see…wait a moment, please." Shifting through the damage could be heard after. The door opened, revealing Aeternus. His attire was messed up slightly, but nothing serious. He ran his hands through the blue growths on his head. "My apologies for my behavior. I was just-"

The Watchog raised his hand. "Say no more, my master. I completely understand." He tucked his spell book under his arm. "Anyway, we've gotten word a while back that Ricardo was being held by the authorities. We paid for his bail specifically so you could speak with him. He has…information, if I remember correctly."

Aeternus rubbed his chin. "I see. Very well. Bring him to my office." He snapped his fingers. "Maid, follow."

"Yes, master."

They walked down the empty hallway. It was dark and stony, illuminated by orbs of light lodged into the walls. Their footsteps echoed off the walls. There were many doors they passed by, but none were of interest.

They reached a door at the end of the hallway, with two paths leading in opposite directions at the intersection. The maid opened the door, then bowed to her master and his apprentice. They entered first before she followed them in. It was the same room he usually preoccupied himself in, especially when speaking to others over the spatial mirror. However, off to the side out of the mirror's line of sight was a shelf of various items and a desk.

He sat himself in his chair, then leaned back in it. "So, what's the deal with Ricardo?" Aeternus asked. "He's not my best guy, but I didn't expect him to screw up."

"From the reports I received, it appears he was attacked by a hitman."

Aeternus glanced at his apprentice skeptically. "A hitman?"

"Unbelievable, yes. There were no reports of death, so it doesn't fit into the usual profession of a hitman." The Watchog pushed his glasses up. "Though, given the particular style of combat he described, it is quite possible."

The Mr. Mime rested his chin in his hand, drumming his fingers on the armrest. "Who sends a hitman to not kill someone?"

The Watchog looked over his shoulder. He could hear movement outside the room. "Why don't we ask him ourselves?"

The door flew open. A Sableye and a Cradily, who were wearing leather jackets and white scarves with the Sableye being the only one wearing jeans, escorted an exhausted Diggersby into the room. They threw him onto the ground, then bowed to Aeternus.

"We've retrieved him at your request, my master," Sableye stated in a respectful tone.

Aeternus smiled normally, in contrast to his usual insane expressions. "Thank you, my subjects." They bowed their heads and stepped away from Ricardo, who shakily pushed himself up. Aeternus narrowed his eyes at him. "Ricardo…you don't look well."

He gulped nervously. "F-Forgive me, my master. I-I-I've had a rough week." He clenched his fingers, digging them into the floor. "I…I'm sorry…for my failure…"

Aeternus stared at him in disinterest. Hands behind his back, he walked around the portly rabbit. "Zaros told me that a hitman visited you. Says you were defeated by him." He stood behind him and bent down, whispering in his ear, "Is this true?"

Ricardo sighed nervously. "Y…Yes, sir…"

Aeternus stood up, then walked in front of him. "You disappoint me, Ricardo. I don't ask for much. I gave you wealth, power, resources; everything a poor man could dream off." He scoffed. "Yet, even with all the guns and weaponry I provided you, one hitman was too much to take? A hitman who didn't take your life?" He shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…you've brought shame upon yourself."

Ricardo looked up at him with pleading eyes. "M-Master, forgive me! He was too much for my men! H-He nearly poisoned me!" He gasped in distress, staring horrifically at the ground. "Those eyes…I can never forget those eyes…that bloodlust…"

Aeternus smirked to himself. "You got a taste of the hitman's specialty. It's no wonder why you're quivering like a coward." He glared at him. "Why?"

"Why…what?" Ricardo asked in a quiet voice.

"Don't be a fool. You know what I'm talking about. Hitmen don't attack without reason." He folded his arms behind his back and bent down to his level. His unsettling demeanor sent waves of terror through the large rabbit. "I'll say it again: why?"

Ricardo bowed his head meekly, quivering in his presence. "H-He…" He gulped. "H-He said he was hired…to look for something…rather, some _one_."

Aeternus raised a brow. "Elaborate."

"He said he was looking for…the Tribe of Shadows."

The count's smirk dropped to a frown. "What?"

"I…we got reports of some of our men being killed in the Desert Zone. I told him that there might be a small group residing in Ghost Cove Town." He clenched his eyes shut. "That's all I told him! I swear!"

Aeternus stared at the cowering rabbit with narrowed eyes and a displeased frown. He stood up and turned his back to him. "Tribe of Shadows…" He rubbed his chin. "Ghost Cove Town. I've been hearing strange things there." His frown curled up into a smirk. "Callista must be up to her old tricks."

"H-Huh?" Ricardo mumbled in confusion.

Aeternus paced back and forth, tapping his fingers together as he contemplated his thoughts. "If she's doing that…hmm, I wonder if she knows about our master's current predicament. Certainly explains her activities…"

The Diggersby stood up, stumbling back a bit. "Count Aeternus? What are you talking about? Do you know those killers in Ghost Cove?"

The count ceased his ramblings, then looked up at the ceiling. "…why yes, I do. Yes, yes, yes, I do…" He held his chin, smirking widely. "Kehehehe…Callista, you love ruining my fun, don't you?"

Ricardo gulped, stepping back. "Sir…?"

Aeternus glanced at him through his peripherals. "Ah yes, you. Ricardo, I must say, you disappointed me." He faced him, showing off his evil smirk. "But fret not, I think you've done me a favor."

He blinked in confusion. "…I did?"

"Why yes…yes, you did." He held his hand over his mouth, snickering like a naughty child. "The failures of Fuego Village have left me quite tense. Thanks to you, however, I don't care about that stupid village anymore." He rolled his eyes. "To be frank, the dirt-poor community mixed with weak fighters probably wouldn't bode well for me." He smirked. "But you've inadvertently helped me with a little plan of mine."

"I…I have?"

Aeternus hooked his arm around him. "Yes. You see, I've been looking for that particular group you mentioned. It didn't dawn on me until you mentioned the Tribe of Shadows." He grabbed his cheeks and pinched them, which hurt the Diggersby a lit. "You…have been a good boy, my friend. Very good…"

Ricardo pulled his face away and rubbed his cheeks. "Really, sir?"

"Yes. In fact…" He snapped his fingers. "I've decided to _retire you_ early."

Ricardo smiled brightly. "R-Retire?! As in, no more work?! A paid vacation?!"

Aeternus shrugged. "Something like that." He had his hand behind his back. It was glowing with yellow dust around it.

Ricardo patted his hands together in absolute joy. "Oh, how exciting! I wonder if I can rent a cruise ship! I can sail the seas of the Aqua Zone and dine on the finest gourmet foods and-!"

"Geo Link."

Ricardo's eyes widened. The ground under him suddenly felt like it was melting. He looked down at his feet and gasped. They were sinking into the floor. He tried to pull them out, but discovered it wasn't the floor that was melting. It was his legs!

"Wh-What is this?!" he shouted as the melting ceased. His legs completely melded with the floor. He turned to the spell caster, the Watchog named Zaros. "What are you doing?!"

"His job." His blood ran cold. He looked up at the intimidating stature of his master. He raised his glowing hand up, swirling the air with the dust. "I'm still in a pretty shitty mood after last night. I need something to…'retire'."

Only now, as the situation became more evident, did Ricardo realize the exact context of that word. It wasn't his job he was retiring from…

Ricardo clasped his hands together and got on…well, what was once his knees were fused with the floor. "Master, please! I beg you! Reconsider!"

He extended his hand out to him. "I've already made up my mind. Think of it like this. I'll still fine use for you. Just not from…well, you."

Ricardo whipped his head around, hoping to coax the other thugs into helping him. "Get me out of here! I'll give you whatever you want!" They turned their heads away, uninterested in his pleas. He turned to the maid. "He's your boss! Help me!" She didn't even flinch. She just kept her eyes closed.

He faced Aeternus once more to plead for his life directly again, but five fingers touched his face, silencing him. He held his breath as Aeternus stared coldly at him.

"Paid vacation indeed. A permanent vacation." He looked into his eyes with a deadpan glare. "Do you know how many of my weapons were confiscated from the police because you got caught? When I ask for results, I expect results." He stood up, still keeping his glowing hand on his face. "When failure is seen, corrections must be made."

Ricardo whimpered like a scared child. "Give me a second chance…"

Aeternus narrowed his eyes, then whispered his spell, "…Farewell Oblivion."

Ricardo's body gave off a yellow pulse, confusing him. Then he noticed yellow energy slowly spreading across his face. "W-Wait! What is this?!"

Aeternus didn't speak. He only smiled darkly as the yellow energy extended over Ricardo's body. The thugs, maid, and Zaros remained silent as they watched with neutral expressions.

The energy spread over his body, then his arms, then his melded legs. Everything that made up his body, even the clothes he wore, were coated in the destructive yellow energy.

"C-Count Aeternus! Please! I'm sorr-!" His tail was the last to be coated. With the last speck of his yellow tail, the brighter yellow coating gave off one last pulse. His shouts went silent. His mouth remained up as his face permanently expressed terror. His furry body now resembled the texture of dust.

Aeternus gently took his hand off Ricardo's unmoving form, then rubbed his wrist. "What a nuisance. Must everyone scream when they're being executed?" He snapped his fingers. "Caesar, Rubia. Dispose of his remains in my storage room."

The Sableye and Cradily nodded, then walked over to the glowing body. Caesar lightly touched his back. A speck of yellow dust flaked off. A few more followed after as it fell. Then more. Then more. Then more until the entire back collapsed on itself, followed with the rest of the body. It collapsed into nothing more than a pile of glowing dust.

Caesar the Sableye sighed. "You get the broom. I'll get the dust pan." Rubia nodded. They left the room to collect the required items.

Zaros glanced at the pile of dust for a moment, then walked over to Aeternus. "So, your manic episode is over with, I see?"

Aeternus clenched his fist, flexing the muscles a bit before crossing his arms. "Yes." He narrowed his eyes. "I haven't heard from Callista in years." He smirked. "The Idol of Origin is out there. My master needs help." He held his chin. "A little reunion would be nice. Five years have already passed. My master has been trapped in that persistent body of his for far too long. With everyone back together, we'll have a grand ol' time."

Zaros seemingly understood what he was talking about. "I suppose so. How will you go into contacting your fellow comrades? They've been out of contact for centuries, as you've told me. This…Callista you speak of, you've ran into her once or twice before."

Aeternus rubbed his chin. "I have another way of getting her attention. Voss and Wendrake…well, that's a matter of finding a needle in the haystack." Aeternus smirked. "Zaros, fetch me my spell book. I have things to do later."

He bowed. "At once, my master." He left the room.

He snapped his fingers, calling his maid over. He placed his hand under her chin. She didn't react to his touch. "As for you, my pretty, draw me a bath. Hot water." He tapped his chin in consideration. "Do we still have that bubble solution?"

"You wish for a bubble bath?" she asked blankly.

"Popping the bubbles calms my mind." He traced his finger around her cheek. "Once you're done, clean my chamber. I can repair the items myself. I just need you to tidy everything into little piles. Think you can handle that, my dear?"

Her eyes opened up, revealing a rather disturbing sight. They had no pupils or irises. They were just her white sclera. "Yes, my master."

"Good girl. Off you go." She left, walking away mechanically. Aeternus raised his arms and stretched them. "Ugh…hot water will loosen the old joints." He grinned with a devious sparkle in his eye. "After that…it's time to call in my favorite punching bag, Nightmare."

He unbuttoned the upper half of his tuxedo, knowing his maid will instinctively pick it up when she passes by. He threw it onto his chair and stepped towards the door to head the master bathroom, with his bare chest and back exposed. On his back was a familiar symbol.

The signature eye of the Tribe of Shadows. The iris flashed an ominous red.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Ch.28: Treasure is on the Mind! Call Upon the Bounty Hunter of Destruction!**_

Far off on the outskirts of the Earth Zone lived a small town known as Zircon Town. The town, for the most part, was rather peaceful. The community was full of kind Pokémon who only seek to live their days hard at work. The town, like most buildings in the Earth Zone, were made of stone, which were finely shaped and molded to make suitable living households.

In the center of the town was an entrance to a quarry, filled with a myriad of minerals. In terms of profit value, they were flat out worthless. However, in terms of weaponry, they proved to be useable. Most of the minerals that grow in the quarry were highly explosive when enough force collides with them. As such, they made for useful bombs, cannonballs, and even bullets if crafted well enough.

The town always made sure that the quarry was kept secret from outsiders, as such a quarry would attract the scummiest of scum from all around the region to claim the minerals for themselves. For the most part, they've never had any bandits or pirates pillage them.

…until today.

When you have a famous pirate crew like the Desert Beasts floating around, one could never be too careful. Their caution was solely due to the crew's top informant on all things rare and valuable, Jeffery. He was feared not for his size or strength, for obvious reason, but for his keen sense of digging up dirt and finding just the right details at the worst of times. Whether it be bad luck or simple coincidence, he always finds the information he needs to please his captain.

So, sure enough, it didn't take long to relay the data back to Captain Arid and for the ship to change its original course to the town for pillaging. Once the large flying ship hovered overhead, the townsfolks immediately barricaded themselves into their homes as they came down and started raiding the quarry.

The pirates carried down crates and carefully mined the minerals out of the tunnels. One by one, the pirates carried small crates of minerals back to the ship, waiting to load them in.

While they were at it, they stormed the stores and raided the shelves of food and drinks, specifically any alcohol they could get their hands on.

Jeffery perched himself on top of a roof and laughed his head off. "Yes, you scallywags! Bleed them dry of their resources!" He pointed his feather at two pirates who stopped to take a breath. "No slacking! We need as much of this stuff as possible!" They rolled their eyes and went back to carrying crate. Jeffery snickered. "The joys of being higher ranked."

He cringed as loud music hit his ears. He slapped his wings over them and glared at the Zangoose who was playing merrily on her concertina and dancing on the same roof as him. She wore the standard uniform, with her bandana wrapped around her left arm and sporting a gold chain necklace with a red gemstone.

The pirates stopped their hauling, then laughed before dancing in place. "Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Play us a good one, lass!" one of the pirates shouted.

The Chatot, however, wasn't having it. "Ms. Lyra, if you would be so kind as to stop with that insufferable music and get back to work?!"

Lyra stopped playing her concertina, then pouted with an expression that read 'Wow, you are a killjoy.'

"Oh, don't give me that look, lass! Now, I want you to put that instrument away and start hauling!"

"Chill, feather brain," Banama spoke up, leaning against a crate. "She was just giving the crew some encouragement. Nothing to throw a hissy fit over."

Jeffery pulled at his feathers in frustration. "The captain left me in charge while he is in his chamber! I demand respect!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Not going to get anywhere screaming like a lunatic." He looked up at Lyra. "Don't listen to him, Lyra. Play 'til your heart's content."

She perked up, then resumed playing her beloved instrument. The crew got pumped up with energy from the rhythmic, energetic beats and resumed hauling crates, though with a little more enthusiasm.

Jeffery glared in annoyance. "Well, at least you're doing _something_ ," he begrudgingly admitted. Lyra looked down at him with a smug grin. "Oh, just play your damn instrument!" He flew off the roof. _I'm surrounded by nuisances. All of them are nuisances._

"Hey you!" He glared down as one of the townsfolk, a Politoed in farmer's clothes, stepped forward, wielding a pitchfork. "You've got some nerve entering our town like this! Leave now or we'll be forced to defend our homes without mercy!"

Jeffery smirked. "Oh gee, really?" He chuckled darkly. "Then by all means, do your worse." He snapped his talons. "Crew, defend your second in command!"

Julius smirked, feeling a bit of payback forming in his mind. "Uh, sorry Jeff, but yer orders were to focus on movin' the crates. And only the crates. No goofin' off or slackin', so that's exactly what we're doin'."

The parrot's eyes widened, then he flapped his wings wildly. "Oh hardy har! Very funny! Now seriously, defend me and get these fools off my-!" He felt the Politoed jump up to his level, raising his pitchfork over his head. "-back?"

The pitchfork came down on him, with the two prongs sliding passed his neck, and digging into the ground. The farmer pushed down hard on the pitchfork, sinking the prongs into the ground and pressing the metal against Jeffery's neck. The Chatot flailed his wings and feet in fear, squawking in fear.

"SQUAWK! Someone help me! They're crazy!" he screamed.

The crew was less than interested, merely shrugging at each other. "Does anyone else hear anything?"

"Nothing at all," Simisear said.

"Don't ignore me! I'm the second in command! Get your asses over here and help me!" A gun barrel pressed against the bird's head, making him scream. "AAAAHHHH! HELP!"

The Politoed growled at the parrot. "Silence!"

"Yes sir…" he meekly obeyed.

The farmer pointed at the pirates. "Listen up! If you want your friend to live, you are to return our stolen goods and leave our town forever! Is that understood?!"

Indigo picked at her ear in boredom. "Uh…we really don't care what happens to him."

"Mutiny!" Jeffery cried, then gulped as the barrel pushed harder against his head.

"I'm serious! I'll do it! Leave our town!" the farmer shouted angrily.

Leigh blinked her narrowed, uncaring eyes. "…well, I'm conflicted. On the one hand, peace and quiet. On the other hand…not sure how Captain Arid will feel about this."

One of the Pokémon in the background shook their fist. "Quit stalling and give us back our stuff!"

"Get lost, you scummy pirates!"

Leigh bared her teeth in a scoff. "Scummy?" She reached behind her back and pulled out her battle claws. "Buddy, there's a reason you shouldn't be running your mouth off to pirates…"

Tyrone immediately intervened, standing in front of her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's be rational here! I mean…" He looked over his shoulder, then asked nervously, "Do we REALLY need to steal from them? We could just…buy the stolen items?"

Pain Train, who was floating nearby, face-palmed. "…you…are the worst pirate in history, I swear."

Jeffery flapped his wings in a frenzy. "I'M STILL TRAPPED OVER HERE!"

Zerif, having grown fed up with his squawking, pulled a cutlass out of his hair and carelessly threw it at the farmer. He screeched and ducked for cover. However, the cutlass curved in the air and struck the point where the stick and fork met. Jeffery held his breath in horror from how close the cutlass was. "Happy?" the Zoroark asked rudely.

The pitchfork split down the middle, allowing Jeffery to carefully push one half out of the ground, then roll out of his entrapment. He rubbed his neck before glaring at the illusion fox. "Very…"

The farmer picked himself up, but got kicked down as Leigh stepped on his stomach and pressed her left battle claw against his throat. He gulped, shivering nervously. She glared at him, her eyes flashing red for only a moment, then she shouted, "Anyone else want to play hero?!" The crowd shrunk back and shuffled away. She scoffed. "Yeah…that's what I thought." She sheathed her claws onto her back.

Julius loaded his claw cannon, then aimed it at the townsfolk. "Now be good little landlubbers and keep yer distance." He nodded his head. "Keep loadin' the ship, mates!"

Jeffery pouted. "That's my line…"

The crew loaded the crates onto the pulley system, where Rico and Jones tugged on the rope and pulled the platform up. The other Desert Beasts grabbed the crates and took them into the storage room.

The door to the captain's quarters opened and Arid walked out to observe progress. "How's the haul, crew?"

Snover saluted to his captain. "Captain, we've raided their mines dry of the minerals! We are stocked full of them!"

Arid smirked. "Excellent work!" He leaped over the railing, landing with a large thud, and walked over to the crate. He opened it and scooped out a handful of the minerals. They were transparent with a purple tint. He picked one up between his index finger and thumb, then held it up for a closer examination. "Very nice…" He bounced it in his hand, then chucked it at the mast.

The hard collision immediately made the mineral glow, then explode with a bright flash. The crew jumped in alert. The mineral left behind a burn.

Arid poured the remaining minerals back into the crate. "These will provide stronger firepower for our guns and cannons."

Ray wandered over with a clipboard and pencil in his mouth. He sat on his haunches and held the clipboard and pencil in his paws. "Captain, I did a count on the items we've robbed. Each crate, if we split the usage of the minerals up evenly, should be enough for thousands of bullets and cannonballs ranging in the hundreds." He flipped a page. "And that's just assuming we decide not to make bombs."

Arid scratched his chin. "Hmm…bombs might be useful. See to it if we can get any crafted."

Ray took the pencil in his mouth and wrote down the request. "I'll see to it, captain." Once written down, he went onto the next item on the list. "Anyway, we've stocked up on food in the larger crates. We've taken everything from their stores and homes."

Jones leaned against the boat. "So this town's going to go hungry?"

"It's a fairly large town. We haven't covered much of it. Besides, they have farms around here and there'd be no point in stealing seeds from the ground." Ray scoffed. "Consider it an act of mercy."

"Excellent," Arid said, walking over to the boat's side and peering down at his hardworking crew. "A mighty haul perfect for our big quest."

"Riiiight," Ray expressed hesitantly. "Annnd…what is this big quest exactly?"

Jones crossed his arms. "Kid's right. You've been awfully preoccupied about something for the last week. What's on your mind? Must be pretty big."

Arid chuckled. "All will be revealed in due time."

Ray groaned. "Secrets…my favorite," he expressed sarcastically. He turned away, holding his clipboard in his teeth again. "I'll see what I can do about those bombs. We should be ready to set off in half an hour." The Shinx left.

Arid narrowed his eyes on his crew as they transported the crates. He glanced at Lyra as she continued to play on her concertina. He should be annoyed that she was shirking her job yet again, but the musical accompaniment was boosting progress.

He rolled his eyes, then walked back to his quarters. Jeffery saw him leaving and flew up to the ship. "Ah, my glorious captain!" he praised. "Are you pleased by our haul? We won't have to go hungry for weeks on end. A successful pillaging if I say so myself."

Arid grunted. "Yeah, splendid." He entered his quarters and went up to his desk that sat near the back window. His quarters contained a bookshelf, with the various books scattered across his desk. His bed sat in the walls, with untidy sheets.

Jeffery looked around at his room's state in curiosity. He perched himself on the desk, then folded his wings behind his back. "Sssooo…how's the whole…idol situation coming along?" Jeffery was the only one on the ship who knew Arid was researching the Idol of Origin. While the thought excited him, he was still skeptical about the idol existing. He didn't backtalk his captain, of course, but he was filled with doubt. "Any…advancement in your research?"

Arid sat in his chair and scooted in. He grabbed a book and flipped to a page that discussed the mythology of the idol. He grabbed a berry sitting on his desk and took a small bite. "My general knowledge of the legend has improved, but nothing about its location." He narrowed his eyes. "This information has been hidden throughout history. Details I've never considered nor realized."

"And you're positive this research will lead us to the idol?" Jeffery asked hesitantly. "I mean…it is as you said, this is information you're just learning. What made you come to such an outlandish claim?"

Arid leaned back in his seat. "The legend has many retellings. It's commonly referred to as an epic bedtime story of a hero who saved the world from his polar opposite in magic." He held the berry up to Jeffery's face. "The Idol of Origin had the power to reshape and create. The warlock…" He crushed the berry in his hand, splattering the juice over Jeffery's face and shirt. "…had the power to destroy."

Jeffery wiped the juice off his face. "Your point?"

"That's just the bedtime version of it. The real myth has a much deeper history that many untrained scholars can overlook." He pressed his finger against some text and read aloud, "'The champion of the world, bounded by his own grief and paranoia, sought out to seal off all evil from a corruptible world. In his final moments, the idol made one final creation. Sealing off the idol in a world that exists everywhere and nowhere, accessible only by a lock of ten.'"

"Lock of ten?" Jeffery echoed.

"Ten locks…ten keys." Arid raised a brow. "The idol can only be truly found when ten keys are brought together."

"Okay, but what about that other bit? A world that exists everywhere and nowhere?"

Arid rubbed his chin. "It likely suggests an alternate dimension crafted by the idol itself. Even with the vast dimensions we can access in our world, something of that description can only exist in fairy tales…" He closed his eyes. "Or if a reality warping idol was involved."

Jeffery sighed, holding his face in his wing. "O-Okay, so the treasure hunters are looking for ten keys. I get that much. But you don't have definite proof, my captain. They could be…regular ol' keys they're looking for. Keys to a treasure chest or something."

Arid shook his head. "If that's so, why go through that much trouble to protect it?" He leaned forward, supporting himself on his elbows. "That mage said he'll gladly kill Ravenfield to protect that key. Temples and dungeons set up elaborate traps with the thought of death in mind, not the wishful hoping for the outcome. No one goes that far to protect something unless there was a probable consequence." He narrowed his eyes. "That key is much more than just a key, Jeffery."

Jeffery scratched his head. "And you're sure you're not looking too far into this?"

Arid glared. "I've never been so sure in my life."

The Chatot shrugged with a defeated sigh. "Well, there's no use in arguing against you. Real or not, the crew and I will help you see your mission through!"

Arid smirked. "Excellent!"

Jeffery crossed his wings, then picked up one of the books in his talon. "Still, there's the issue of finding these keys. We have no idea where to start looking. We don't have the convenience of a map like Ravenfield."

The pirate captain sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Unfortunately, that's where my research hits a dead end. I never got a good look at that map. If I knew what it was for ahead of time, I would have paid better attention to it." He narrowed his eyes. "We could track their movements, but we don't know where they're heading to next."

Jeffery set the book down. "Leave that to me, my captain." He bowed to him. "If there's anyone right for the job, it is me. I'll see to it that I find Ravenfield and gather all I can about their journey."

"See to it that you do," Arid ordered. "I want that idol by any means necessary."

"Aye, captain!" Jeffery exclaimed with a salute.

A knock bounced off the door. Once Arid gave the clear to enter, Graham opened the door. He had a narrow eyed, lazy expression. He leaned against the door frame and said, "Hey cap, just so you know, we're nearly done loading the ship."

Jeffery narrowed his eyes. " _We?_ What were YOU doing?"

"Supervising, of course."

The parrot flapped his wings in frustration. "You were sitting on the mast and doing absolutely nothing!"

Graham raised a brow. "And what, pray tell, were you doing?"

"I was…" Jeffery's eyes widened, then deadpanned. "…supervising…"

The lazy pirate shrugged his shoulders. "No different than what I was doing."

Jeffery raised his wings and voice. "Don't give me that crap! I was making sure everyone stayed on task!"

"So was I," Graham insisted.

The Chatot was about ready to lose his top, but Arid intervened. "Enough, both of you!" He pointed at Graham. "Tell the crew to hurry up with the last of the materials, then tell Jones to man the wheel."

Graham gave a mock salute. "Aye, sir…" He closed the door behind him.

Jeffery bit down on the collar of his shirt, trying desperately to hold back his rage. "That son of a biscuit eater is getting on my last nerve…"

"Let it go and get back to your station," Arid ordered as he reached for another book. "It'll be a long ride until our next destination, so I need to use this time for more research."

Jeffery let go of his shirt and sighed. "Aye, captain." He flew over to the door and let himself out. He flew high in the air and shouted, "Hurry up with those crates, you morons!"

Banama flinched, then rubbed his ear with an annoyed expression. "Anyone else want to gag him when the captain isn't looking?"

Pain Train narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes."

The crew moved the remaining boxes onto the platform, with only one crate behind them not being supervised.

A cloaked figure poked their head out from the corner of a house and narrowed their eyes on the crate. They could smell the food inside. Making sure the pirates weren't looking, they ran over to the crate. They opened it up, then pulled themselves into the box of food, with the lid slamming shut.

Malcolm and Leigh both grabbed the bottom of the crate and carried it over to the platform. They set it down on the platform, then tugged on the rope. "That's the last of them!" Leigh called out. "Hoist us up!"

Once everyone was on, Rico and Jones made one final hoist and brought everyone back onto the ship. They got off and carried the boxes into the storage room.

Once done, Jones dusted his hands off. "Okay, time to set sail!" Lyra danced around the ship, playing her instrument merrily. "Love the enthusiasm, Lyra!" The Barbaracle headed up to the steering deck, while the rest of the crew went to grab some rum and dance along to the optimistic Zangoose and her music.

Inside the unsupervised storage room, the cloaked figure pushed the crate lid open, then looked around to see if the coast was clear. Once confirmed, they smirked. "Hehehe…perfect." They ducked back into the crate, lay in the pile of food they were on, and grabbed a berry, taking a nice juicy bite out of it.

* * *

The lights were out. Darkness covered the circular room. The only illumination allowed was the six candles surrounding the magic circle on the ground, drawn out by chalk. The summoning circle was set.

Aeternus stood over his work with a wicked grin. He was in a new set of clothes. While still in his cloak, he now wore a white dress shirt and a vest that was copper colored with green dots on the right and the colors reversed on the left side. He wore black pants.

He rubbed his hands together. "It's perfect. Nearly complete." He pulled a knife from behind his back. "Now the offerings. To summon the general of the shadow army, the blood of a worthy follower must be drawn." He pressed the sharp edge against his palm, then slashed across it without so much as flinching. He held his hand over the circle and let the scarlet liquid drip into the center.

His maid and Zaros stood back, away from the summoning ritual. Zaros pushed his glasses up. "So, you use this summoning to call upon the shadow general?"

Aeternus squeezed the cut wound to let more blood drip. "Yes. It comes in handy when we're out of touch with each other."

"So, could you perhaps do the same to summon your master?"

"Yes, but…" Aeternus narrowed his eyes. "I believe the situation is a bit more complicated than that." Once enough blood was spilt, he held his hand out. "Maid, bandage me."

"Yes, master." She walked over with a first aid kit in hand, then began to treat his self-inflicted wound.

Aeternus raised his other hand, which glowed yellow. He telekinetically moved placed some yellow dust into the center. The dust resembled what Ricardo was reduced to. "And a sacrifice of life." He smirked. "Or in this case, Life Particles."

"Quite the hefty price for a summoning," Zaros commented.

"Dear ol' Nightmare has always been a demanding fellow." Aeternus snickered. "We're going to have so much fun together. It'll be like the old days." The count glanced at Zaros. "Perhaps, when we find my master, he'll give you the _gift_ as well."

Zaros remained neutral in his expression. He took his glasses off and wiped the lens. "I'll consider the offer."

"You won't regret it," Aeternus assured.

Roserade tightened the bandage around her master's hand, then stepped back. "I have patched up your wound, master."

"Why thank you, my sweet. Now please rejoin Zaros in the back. Nightmare's quite the dramatic when summoned." She nodded, then stepped back.

Aeternus cracked his fingers, then his neck. After loosening up his joints, he stacked his hands together and held them over the magic circle. "Okay, Being of Nightmares, time to have some fun."

Aeternus' hands sparked with magical electricity. They brought down a bolt onto the center, lighting up the blood and dust. The symbol glowed to match his magic aura. The Life Particles and the blood swirled within the center, compacting into a condensed sphere, then fusing into the chalk. The center turn black.

The black energy traveled up the chalk lines, overtaking Aeternus' own magic aura. Once the circle was corrupted, the energy traveled up the candles. The flames shifted from their red-orange glow to a black and red flame.

Aeternus ceased channeling magic into the circle, then took a step back. He folded his hands behind his back and stretched a wide, toothy grin as he watched his ritual take form.

The wind began to pick up in the stone room, swirling along the walls. Zaros covered his face with his free arm while gripping tightly on his spell book. The Roserade, aside from pushing down on her skirt as it nearly flew up, didn't flinch and continued to express blankness in her expression.

The flames moved with the wind. With the wind spinning faster, the flames followed the path. Soon enough, the trail of flames connected with each other, creating a ring of black fire.

Soon, the center exploded with energy, creating a powerful tornado that blew everyone but Aeternus off their feet. The flames traveled up with the tornado, fusing into the energy. At the center, the sound of crackling and shattering was heard. A tear in space cracked open in the floor.

A form slithered out of the rift. An amorphous form of pure darkness. Its red eyes pierced through the tornado, glaring down at the smug grinning Mr. Mime. The figure raised its arms and slashed the air, dispersing the tornado.

Zaros and Aeternus' maid sat back up, but were knocked back down from the second blast. This one was far stronger, as the force shattered the stone walls surrounding them. The wooden door was blown off its hinges and skipped across a long hall before breaking down the middle.

They pushed themselves up a second time, this time not getting knocked over again. They rubbed their heads, then looked up at the large shadow that loomed over Aeternus with an intimidating stature. The shadow reached to the height of the ceiling and was nearly as big as half the room. Its blood red eyes shined down on Aeternus like a spotlight.

The shadow bent down to Aeternus' level and hissed. "Puck…"

Aeternus grinned. "Nightmare! My old pal! How have you been?"

The shadow's form shrunk down to his usual size, though he still hovered over Aeternus with his large stature. "Five hundred years…you haven't changed a bit, Puck." Nightmare narrowed his eyes, observing Aeternus' magic aura and behavior closely. "…physically speaking."

The count waved his words off like they were a compliment. "Aw, you flatterer~! Still as charming as ever~!"

Nightmare floated around him. "You're much more…'chipper' than when I last saw you."

Aeternus rubbed his fingers together. "Five hundred years can do that to you. And by the way, I don't go by Puck anymore." He grinned. "It's Aeternus. Count Aeternus."

"Count, huh?" Nightmare folded his arms behind his back, then looked around at his surroundings. " _You_ have risen to the status of 'Count?'"

Aeternus leaned against the walls with a chuckling grin. "I've made a few deals and…" He tapped on the hilt of a dagger hidden in his cloak. "…'legal' actions in my solo years."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes. "So you and the heralds have split up?"

"We went our separate ways, yes." Aeternus rolled his eyes. "Wendrake made that _pretty_ clear when he decided to split." He smirked. "I've been in occasional contact with Callista, though. Voss? Eh, that guy's doing something and, frankly, I rather not know."

"So, we're even more split than I feared." Nightmare closed his eyes. "Typical. I finally wake up after five hundred years and we have a stack of troubles collapsing over."

"I know," Aeternus groaned in annoyance. He counted off his fingers. "Find the heralds, find the idol, and, of course, help the master."

"Uh, Count Aeternus?" Aeternus and Nightmare looked over at Zaros, who was standing around awkwardly. "I, uh…believe I should introduce myself."

Aeternus grinned. "Yes, yes! How rude of me!" He walked over to Zaros. "Nightmare, this is my apprentice, Zaros. He's a fine and skilled sorcerer. Taught him everything I know!"

Nightmare deadpanned. "Why does that concern me?" Either way, he bowed to Zaros. "A honor to meet you, Master Zaros."

"Master Zaros?" he questioned.

Aeternus crossed his arms. "That should show you how high in rank I am over Nightmare. So high that even my apprentices outrank him."

Zaros blinked in surprise, then pushed his glasses up in intrigue. "Interesting…"

Nightmare groaned. _Yep, concerned already._

Aeternus pushed Zaros away. "Alright, leave. I'll fill you in on anything you need to know in due time." He pointed at his maid. "That goes double for you."

Zaros and the maid bowed. "As you wish, Count Aeternus," Zaros stated. He and the maid left.

Once the door shut, Aeternus sighed, then glared at Nightmare. "So, about the situation involving the Shadow King…"

Nightmare floated around the room. "Have you felt it?"

"Felt it? His return practically slammed me in the face." Aeternus shook his head. "I must say, when I sensed that beautiful power again, my heart skipped a beat with joy. When I felt it, I knew our return to power would be stronger and fiercer than ever!" He looked up at the ceiling and laughed. "Oh, our glorious conquest would have been marvelous! Marvelous, I tell you!"

His stature became sluggish, with his expression turning disappointed and annoyed. "Then it disappeared, like it was suppressed by a greater force." He shook his head. "Reason told me that my master was in danger, but I don't know what the danger is."

"I've been in recent contact with the Shadow King." Nightmare landed behind Aeternus. "It is true what he told me. Our old master is dead…his original host body, that is. He has acquired a new host body upon his release."

Aeternus glanced through his peripherals with a raised brow. "Something went wrong?"

"Something unexpected." Nightmare narrowed his eyes. "According to the Shadow King, he possessed a wandering warrior with a…weary heart. The negativity, of course, allowed our glorious leader to take possession of this distressed warrior with little difficulty…for the time."

Aeternus held his chin with an intrigued grin. "Ooh, complications."

"I'm sure you're aware of how hard it is to perform a possession should the host body have a strong will. The Shadow King ran into some trouble during a battle with someone, who had knowledge on his treasured goal."

"The Idol of Origin," the count said.

"Precisely. Our master fought with his newfound power, but…he ultimately failed in his mission." Nightmare floated back and forth. "He couldn't retrieve the information. What's worse was…his host body's spirit was fighting back. It still is. Not enough to regain control, but enough to where the Shadow King couldn't take full possession. He was stuck."

"I see. Who is this mysterious warrior?"

"The Shadow King identified him as Alex Ghostwind. He possesses great willpower, stubbornly fighting our master." Nightmare shook his head. "Disgraceful. If that fool were conscious, he would know it is foolish to fight against our master."

Aeternus waved the shadow's praises with indifference. "Yeah, yeah, get to the point. What's the Shadow King up to?"

Nightmare groaned, then continued, "Well, since he can't take full possession, the Shadow King decided to try something different. Using the memories of Ghostwind and all the information he learned from his brief time here, he suppressed Ghostwind's spirit and molded it into a new persona."

Aeternus scratched his chin. "So…he gave the host control again, but without his memories?"

"Without his life. A completely new person, separate from Ghostwind. It allows him to remain dormant and to recover his strength while this new persona went on with his new life." Nightmare glared. "He got rid of the memories, but not the willpower. He still remains trapped within that body, fighting against him. As his magic grew, the host's willpower grew faster. He let himself into his own prison."

The Mr. Mime threw his head back and laughed. "Kehehehe! Oh, that's rich!"

Nightmare glared at him. "This is not a laughing matter!"

"It is for me!" He laughed harder, slapping his knee. "Oh, the Shadow King's own plan backfired on him! Way to go, glorious master!"

Nightmare gripped his shirt collar and lifted him in the air with a furious expression. "I will personally destroy you for insulting our master."

The shadow's eyes widened as Aeternus lifted his palm, aiming it at his face. He smirked malevolently. "Mind if I go first?" Yellow magic coated his palm, threatening to fire through the shadow's face.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes, then dropped him. "For the time being, we can't rescue our master until the time is right. Kidnapping his host would look too suspicious. Someone would notice a missing person in a matter of days. If we cause trouble, the strongest wizards in this world will be after us." Nightmare poked the count's chest. "I don't care how powerful you are. We're not starting a war with the Pokémon of this time, especially when my forces have already gotten beat by a group of wannabe treasure hunters."

Aeternus raised a brow as he adjusted his collar. "Did you say treasure hunters?"

"Oh yes, forgot to mention that." Nightmare glanced at him. "Four treasure hunters are looking for the Idol of Origin. I'm not sure how far they are on their journey, but I intend to find them. I get the first key before they do."

Aeternus smirked, then shook his head mockingly. "Oh, poor you. You're late to the party, it seems." He leaned against a wall with his hand. He held up five fingers. "If I'm correct, there are five meddling treasure hunters to deal with. And…they've already obtained one key."

"WHAT?!" Nightmare gripped him by the collar again with fury.

Aeternus raised his hands. "Watch the suit. It's worth more than your life."

"When?! Where?! How?!"

Aeternus counted off his fingers. "Hmm…yesterday, Fuego Village, and…beats me. They beat the mage protecting it, I guess."

Nightmare threw Aeternus to the ground, but he caught himself on his hands and feet like a cat. "Unbelievable! I didn't think those nuisances would actually get the key!" He pointed at the count. "Why didn't you stop them?!"

"I'm halfway across the region. What was I supposed to do?" Aeternus asked with a shrug.

Nightmare floated back and forth, holding his face. "Ugh…where is this Fuego Village?"

"Times have changed ever since you surfaced. The region has been divided up into different zones. Fuego Village exists within the Fire Zone."

"The Fire Zone?" Nightmare crossed his arms. "Well, guess that clears up what the 'Earth Zone' is. Where are they heading?"

Aeternus shrugged. "I don't know. Somewhere."

The shadow face-palmed. "Brilliant deduction."

Aeternus bowed mockingly. "Why thank you."

Nightmare clenched his fists. "Just wonderful! We have no idea where they're going, we still need to find the other three heralds, AND our master is trapped in his host body!" He clutched his face. "This is a-!"

"Hey, calm down, drama queen," Aeternus interrupted with his hands raised. "Not all hope is lost. You said the Shadow King contacted you, right? It means he's gaining some control, just not much. All we need to do is lure his host out in the open where no one's around, then we can figure out how to suppress Ghostwind's will."

Nightmare pinched between his eyes. "Even so, those treasure hunters will be an issue. I faced the magic users of this time and they are strong. Even that Scrafty gave me a hard time without magic."

"Look, if really is that big of an issue, then let's not focus on the Shadow King."

The shadow glared. "Excuse me?"

"Our master is a smart guy. He'll figure something out. If he's still in regular contact with you, that means there's a time where he has control. At least enough to pull miracles off. Once he has something for us to work with, he'll give us our half of the plan and we'll finish it off there."

Nightmare's expression lightened up. "…perhaps." He rubbed his nonexistent chin. "But what about the treasure hunters? Four of them were enough of a problem. I'm not dealing with five."

Aeternus chuckled, folding his arms behind his back. "Then it's your lucky day, Nightmare, because I already have a plan in mind."

"How so?"

"Well, as magic became more accustomed to this time period, new jobs have been made for the public. Treasure hunter, archeologist, potion makers…" He smirked. "…and bounty hunters."

Now Nightmare was becoming curious. "A bounty hunter?" He tapped his fingers together, then smirked. "Yes, yes…that'd take care of the grunt work." He then frowned. "However, we're not sure how effective they would be in taking those treasure hunters out."

Aeternus reached into his cloak. "Oh trust me, I know. The last bounty hunters I hired got their asses handed to them." He smirked. "Though, I wasn't bothering to hire the best. However, desperate time call for desperate measures."

"You have a plan, don't you?"

Aeternus chuckled. "There's an active list handed out every month that ranks the top hundred bounty hunters in Mysto. The ones I hired were ranked eighty-nine. Considering the number of bounty hunters in the region, that should have been a decent number to work with. But no, they failed. Bounty hunter work is a dishonest job. The side you're on depends on the size of the paycheck." He grinned devilishly. "And I aim to pay high."

Nightmare glared impatiently. "Get to your point."

Aeternus rolled the list up and tossed it to Nightmare over his shoulder. "Check out who's number one."

Nightmare caught it, then unfurled it. "Hmm…the Blood Moon Rogue?"

Aeternus chuckled darkly. "He is said to have taken on thousands of bounties. He's a merciless killer who will take any bounty he sees fit, so long as it pays well." He shrugged. "All we need to do is make a bounty for these travelers and he'll handle the rest."

Nightmare raised a brow. "And…you're sure this will work?"

"I'm positive." Aeternus' lips curled up evilly. "We're going to have so much FUN later!"

The shadow sighed, then smirked. "Oh, alright. But what about the three heralds?"

"Let me handle that. In the meantime, I need just need those travelers' names, faces, and anything else to give clear instructions. Then we plant the seed…and the Blood Moon Rogue handles the rest." Aeterus laughed, rubbing his hands together. "It's going to be beautiful…"

* * *

 _Five Days Later…_

Far out in the barren lands of the Desert Zone was a small town, known as Dust Bowl Town. Sturdy wooden buildings stood tall against the harsh, sandy winds, lined across each other in a parallel fashion. No one was loitering around outside, as they'd be much safer within the safety of the buildings. It wasn't a busy town, but it was a good rest stop for travelers who needed a place to rest their feet.

One such building was the local saloon, where travelers would go to get drunk and have a good time. It attracted good business, sure, but the ruder customers tended to be the most grating.

Four men in particular were causing quite the ruckus. A Makuhita, a Sawsbuck in his Autumn Form, a Turtonator, and a Girafarig. They all wore desert gear to protect themselves from the harsh elements outside. To them, they were having a good time after a successful hunt. To the other patrons and employees, they were absolute pains.

Makuhita laughed, chugging down an entire bottle of gin. He slammed it down. "Boys, I declare a toast for such a successful ambush!"

Sawsbuck lapped his drink, which was in a bowl. He laughed. "Oh, I couldn't agree more! Those folks didn't see it coming! Remember when that child screamed for his mommy?"

Girafarig chuckled. "It was so innocent and pathetic. Too bad we didn't let him cry any longer. I wanted to watch him cry some more."

"Perhaps the next attack will prove just as enjoyable," Turtonator proposed, downing an entire mug.

Makuhita whistled at a Mismagius waitress, who cringed in annoyance. "Yo, hot stuff, bring the boys and I another round! On the double!"

She growled at him, but bit back on her tongue. "R-Right away, sir…" She floated over to the counter, then slammed down a tray in front of her coworker, a Dwebble standing on a high wheeled stool.

He looked up at her. "They getting to you, too?"

"I swear, if he tries anything funny, I'm going bash his skull in with this tray! That goes double for his entire party!"

He raised his claws, hoping to calm her down. "We can't do that. Have you seen the wanted posters? Those guys are the Serpent Bandits. If we set them off in any way, they'll kill us, along with our other customers."

"So, we just serve them?!"

"They'll leave eventually. Until then, just get them their drinks and hope for the best."

Mismagius gripped tightly on the tray in frustration. "I'm still tempted to beat them dead…"

Dwebble sighed. "You and me both…"

As everyone was distracted with the noisy bandits, they failed to notice another patron enter the saloon. He was concealed under a brown cloak, though one could make out his green skin, along with the red jacket, white shirt, and black pants underneath.

He pulled on the hood a bit before walking down the saloon. He walked pass the bandits, not so much as batting an eye. He stopped in front of the counter and took a seat in the stool.

Dwebble rolled his stool over to the cloaked Pokémon. "Hello stranger, what can I do for you?"

He dropped three bronze bits on the counter. "Yache berry juice."

The bartender spun around on his stool and rolled over to the bottle that contained the beverage. "Lum…Oran…Roseli…ah, Yache!" He grabbed it and rolled over to the stranger. He took out a glass and poured it until it was near the top. "There you are. Enjoy."

"Thanks." He picked the glass up and took a sip. He smacked his lips together from the refreshing taste, then looked around at the bandits. "Noisy customers?"

Dwebble rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on those four. I would kick them out, but I'm worried they'll point a gun at me."

"You don't say?" he asked, seemingly unaware of the situation.

"They're known as the Serpent Bandits. Cruel, heartless, vile…I can't stand them, but I can't do anything about it without endangering the other patrons."

"I see…" The stranger took another sip of his drink. He set the empty glass down firmly. "Out of curiosity, how badly do you want them thrown out of here?"

Dwebble glanced at the Mismagius waitress, who was being bothered by the Makuhita. "If someone can throw them out of here, free drinks for everyone." He chuckled weakly, lightly shrugging. "But, no one in here is man enough to do it."

The stranger stared at the Dwebble silently, then he turned around in his chair and hopped off. He pulled a piece of paper out of his cloak. "Better start passing out those free drinks." Dwebble raised a brow in confusion.

With the bandits, Mismagus was trying to leave, but Makuhita had her by the hat. "Let me go!" she shouted aggressively.

"Aw, come on, sweetheart," Makuhita said with a smirk. "Join the guys and me for a drink. It'll be fun."

"I said hands off!" She smacked him across the face, forcing him to let go. However, her eyes widened as she realized the error of her actions.

A red mark went across his cheek. The Makuhita bandit rubbed it with an irritated expression. "Whatever happened to treating a customer with respect?"

"S-Sir, I'm sorry, but you were-" She gasped as he pressed a gun against her head.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson. Here's your tip." He pulled back on the hammer. Mismagius clenched her eyes shut, awaiting the magic bullet to be fired.

Makuhita smirked and pulled the trigger, firing off the magic bullet. However, a hand appeared in front of the barrel before it fired and gripped around it. The sudden obstruction to the gun caused the barrel to explode from the pressure.

"AH!" The bandit flew back in his seat and slammed his head against the table.

"Boss!" his party cried out.

Makuhita sat up, rubbed the back of his head, and glared at the cloak figure standing over him. He looked at Mismagius and nodded his head. "Get lost." She didn't argue, flying away from the confrontation. The gunshot alerted the attention of the other patrons, equally shocked.

The stranger faced the bandits, then felt a blade press against his chest, curtesy of the Sawsbuck. He snorted angrily, shouting, "What's the big idea, punk?! You got some nerve attacking the leader of the Serpent Bandits?!"

The stranger was unfazed. "…so, you are the Serpent Bandits. That's good. I've been looking for you four." He held a piece of paper in front of the deer's face. "You've made a man very, very angry with your latest ambush. I'm here to collect the reward money."

Sawsbuck narrowed his eyes on the wanted poster. "Wanted…Serpent Bandits…Dead…" He blinked. "Wait, just dead-?" A palm strike slammed against the side of his head. The force knocked half his teeth out of his gums, spraying blood across the table.

The other patrons screamed and either got to the back of the saloon or ran outside.

Sawsbuck weakly picked himself up as his gums bled. "Ow…you…bastard…" He raised his hind legs to buck him, but a dagger with a long, thin blade and a red hilt drove into his back. He gasped in pain, then keeled over.

The stranger pulled the blade out of the dead bandit's back, then wiped the blood off with his finger. He tossed the dagger up skillfully. "Who's next?"

Girafarig took a running start and charged at the stranger, adorning a horned helmet with sharp blades. The stranger sidestepped and chopped the giraffe in the back of the neck, sending him tumbling across the floor.

The giraffe tried to stand up, though he was dizzy from the blow. He growled at the stranger, who slowly walked towards him. "Think you're some sort of tough guy, don't you?!" Despite being dizzy, he swung himself at the stranger with all his weight.

The bounty hunter jumped over and threw three daggers, similar to the one he used. They pierced through the Girafarig's back, stunning him and knocking him into a table.

"My turn!" The bounty hunter dodged a punch from the Turtonator, who was wearing a copper colored gauntlet. The punch flew into the ground and turned the floor to splinters. The bounty hunter waved his cloak and knocked the sharp wood away.

He pulled out three more daggers and threw them at Turtonator. He spun around and let them collide with his shell, which triggered it to explode in the bounty hunter's face.

Tuntonator laughed. "HA! That's what you get for killing my…!" He turned back around, but there was no scorched body on the ground. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "…pals?"

He felt an uncomfortable presence behind him. He glanced through his peripherals to identify it, until a large black blade thrusted through his back and came out of his front. He spat out blood, with a horrorstricken expression dominating his features. He only got a quick glance at the glowing red eyes that stared back at his, before he collapsed onto his knees and fell dead.

The bounty hunter pulled the blade out of the dead turtle's back, then pointed it at Makuhita, who was petrified with fear. "N-No…no…you're _him._ I-I recognize that sword…"

The sword, as established, had a long black blade. The blunt edge of the sword was straight while the sharp edge was curved. The hilt connected around the straight edge and was wrapped in white cloth, which dangled off. The blade was reflective, allowing Makuhita to see his own terrified expression.

The bounty hunter stepped forward and pulled his hood back, revealing himself as a Grovyle. He plucked his three daggers out of Girafarig and picked up the other three that Turtonator blocked. He held all six of them up, then they disappeared into a red vortex.

Makuhita pressed his back against the wall, then the Grovyle pressed his sword against the bandit's chest. The Grovyle narrowed his eyes. "Killed an innocent woman…killed a boy…looted all their possessions…" He narrowed his eyes. "Nothing makes me sicker than scum like you."

Makuhita found the strength to argue back, with nervous rage. "O-Oh yeah?! What does that make you?!" He reached behind his back, gripping the short, straight edge sword sheathed on his back. "I've heard about you! You're the Blood Moon Rogue! You're a freak! A killer! Just like us!"

Grovyle narrowed his eyes. "…yes, you're right." He pulled his sword away and sent it into the same red vortex as before.

Makuhita smirked. "Big mistake!" He pulled his sword out and thrusted it straight for the bounty hunter's heart.

However, in a surprising move, Grovyle caught the blade in his hand. Makuhita gasped in shock. Blood trickled down the bounty hunter's arm, yet he didn't so much as flinch.

The Blood Moon Rogue glared and, with a clench of his fist, snapped the blade in two. With swift movements, he jabbed his knuckles against the sides of the Makuhita's head, then slowly lifted him up with surprising strength and little effort. The Makuhita felt his body tense up in horror and pain.

The bounty hunter leaned forward, then whispered, "What does life mean to you?"

Makuhita was confused by his words, but he'll never be able to decipher them. He felt the air pressure tense up as they both became surrounded in a thick red aura. The aura shot to the top of the roof like a powerful eruption. The floor and tables that sat near them were obliterated by just the pressure of the bounty hunter's aura alone. Both bandit and bounty hunter were cloaked in the aura, only seen as silhouetted figures.

Makuhita threw his head back and screamed in absolute agony. This aura…was no ordinary aura. A strong type of magic fueled it, but he wasn't sure what. It made his skin burn. His organs, including his eyes, and blood boiled. He flailed frantically to escape, but Grovyle had him held up tight despite only using his knuckles to trap him.

The bounty hunter's cruel methods of execution horrified the onlookers, having only heard stories of the Blood Moon Rogue and his previous bounties. The Dwebble and Mismagius looked at each other with worried expressions, though they were both unsure if they should be scared or relieved.

Makuhita's screams reached maximum loudness before going completely silent. The bounty hunter ceased with his magic and dispelled his aura. He removed his knuckles, letting the bandit hit the floor. The bandit was, for lack of a better term, boiled to death. He looked…too appalling for words to describe.

Grovyle walked over to the counter calmly, as if he _didn't_ boil a man alive. The patrons flinched as he drew closer. The bounty hunter looked down at the Dwebble, then handed him a sack of bits. "That should cover the damage." Without another word, he turned away and walked out of the saloon.

The patrons and staff stared in disbelief, looking around at the dead bodies on the floor. Mismagius looked at Dwebble. "Uh…what do we do now?"

Dwebble gulped. "Um…you call someone to retrieve the bodies and I'll…pass out the free drinks, I guess."

* * *

"I've taken care of your bounty," the bounty hunter said to the East Sea Gastrodon over his mobile crystal ball. "Your wife and son have been avenged."

The Gastrodon lowered his head, sniffling at the reminder of his lost family. "I…thank you, Blood Moon Rogue. I'll…make sure to have the payment ready before you come pick it up."

"Pleasure doing business with you." He tapped the crystal ball and ended the call. He almost put it away, but he got another call over it. Curious, he held it up and tapped it. The image of a Lurantis came into view, but just her face.

"Griffin, where are you? Mack and I have been looking for you everywhere! You've been gone for a whole day!"

Griffin raised a brow. "And you only _now_ decide to call?"

"I misplaced my orb, but that's not important! Where are you?!"

"Dust Bowl Town."

The Lurantis groaned. "Let me guess, new bounty?" He nodded. "Of course. Warn us next time you leave like that. We'll be by to meet up with you."

Griffin walked forward, staring at the crystal ball. He was unaware of the black vortex ahead of him in the ground, which spat out a piece of paper. "I'm heading to Cactus Village to pick up my money. I'll meet up with you there."

"You better. We're a team, remember. You can't go running off like that."

"Well, maybe if you two weren't so darn slow, we wouldn't be having this-" He stopped talked when he felt himself stepping on a piece of paper. He stepped back and immediately took notice of the word 'Wanted' across the top. "Hello, what's this?" He bent down and picked it up.

"What did you find?"

He read the poster over. "It's a bounty…for some group called 'Team Ravenfield' or something." The poster presented a rough sketch of all five active members. "They were last seen leaving Fuego Village."

"Fuego Village? That's in the Fire Zone."

Griffin narrowed his eyes on the money below. "Well, well, well, someone really wants these five dead. Check out the bounty." He pointed the orb at the promised reward.

The Lurantis' eyes widened in surprise. "Sweet Mew, that's a lot of zeroes!"

"And all I need to do is take back some key they stole," he explained, reading the instructions provided. He scoffed. "Too easy. If it weren't for the reward, this be a waste of my time." He looked at the Lurantis. "Holly, you and Mack go pick up my money from Cactus Village. I'll tell the guy you'll be coming."

Holly groaned. "You want us to walk to Cactus Village, THEN find you somewhere in the Fire Zone?"

"Is that a problem?"

She bowed her head. "…you owe me sixty percent."

He rolled his eyes. "Deal." He had no time to argue. "I'll call back when I find them."

"Okay. Don't do anything stupid." Holly ended the call.

Griffin stuffed the crystal ball in his jacket. "Better see if I can afford a ride to the Fire Zone. Easier than running to it." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the town.

Hidden from sight behind a building, Nightmare peered down at the bounty hunter with villainous glee. _Perfect. He'll get rid of those treasure hunters, then the idol will be ours._ He sunk into the darkness, laughing as he disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Ch.29: Rise of the Blood Moon! Survive the Murderous Bounty Hunter's Assault!**_

Several days of traveling have passed for the traveling band of circus performers. Long treks through stretches of land, then days of pitching up their circus tents and setting up for their next acts. Of course, their intended path has change quite a bit. They planned on traveling throughout all the Earth Zone before heading out to the next zone. It was how they ran their troupe. Spend time in one zone, then head out to the next.

This wasn't the case these past few weeks.

Ava was adamant on following Wes and his merry group of friends, to make sure they remained safe on their journey. Add to the fact she connected the dots to their journey's purpose, adding to her list of worries. Then there was, of course, the fact two of them were the sons of her old friend.

They've recently left Igneous Valley after running some shows for a couple of days. Ava used her free time to contact the Earth Mage, Randolph. He confirmed her suspicions.

"They're heading out to Scorch Grave City as we speak. If you wish to follow them, I'd make haste. Much time has passed since my last meeting with them. They could very much be there by now," Randolph's words echoed in her mind.

The fortune teller sighed. That would prove to be a problem. Even if they tried to catch up at top speed, they still had jobs to do, meaning they had to make regular stops. It would take far too long to reach Scorch Grave from where they were. Still, she led the troupe off its original path for far too long. She had to stay true to her gut and continue as planned.

She glanced outside the windows of her cart. The earthy tones of the Earth Zone were soon replaced with a desolate wasteland of dust, cracked earth, and gray. Lots and lots of gray. They were definitely in the Fire Zone now.

She ceased floating and landed on her feet. She walked over to her door and stepped out, crossing over the small bridge that connected to the other cart. She held her arm up to her face as dust and ash blew in her face. She reached for the door knob and let herself into the other cart.

She shut the door behind her, then was greeted by some of the other performers and her family. The front cart, which they were in, was set up to be a nice living room for everyone to hang out in. Course, not everyone can fit in and typically rest in their own personal carts. She waved. "Good evening, everyone."

Garland raised his hand and waved her over. He was out of his daredevil uniform and wearing blue pajama pants and a tie-dye shirt. "Yo, Ava! Get over here! The boys and I are having a poker match! Care to join?"

The Tranquill in front of him, who was holding his cards in his talons, raised a brow. "Uh, Garland, might want to rethink that offer." He wore a standard bowtie around his neck.

The Durant next to him chuckled. "Nah, let her. Not like it'll make too much of a difference." He wore a purple vest.

Ava hid her hands in her robe sleeves, giving them a sarcastic smirk. "Well, I would enjoy beating you boys in a match, but I need to speak with Vincent. I need to know where were heading next."

"I think he said we're heading to Sulfur City," said a Brionne off to the side. She wore a mage robes, similar to Ava's, only hers had were blue and had bubble patterns. She sat on a bench connected to the walls and was reading a magazine. "Heard we might get some big business there."

"How much business does one expect from the Fire Zone?" Garland joked as he discarded three of his cards and drew three.

"Garland!" the Brionne shouted.

He held his hands up in defense. "Kidding, kidding! Not trying to be offensive, Nebula!"

Nebula huffed, then continued, "Anyway, Sulfur City has promising venues to host the circus. While the city isn't swimming with wealth, the community is friendly…for the most part." She tapped her chin. "There are the occasional street thugs to worry about."

Abby, who was sitting off in the corner, laughed. She was witling a piece of wood with her pocket knife. "Thugs? They'll been in for a surprise if they run into my mom."

Ava waved her compliment off. "Oh sweetie, you know my fighting days are behind me."

The younger Medicham laughed. "Oh please, you can still kick butt!"

"Well…I suppose you're right. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She stepped around them and made her way to the driver's seat.

She hopped over the seat and sat down. Sitting next to her and manning the reins was Vince. He wore a mask over his eyes to protect them from the ash that blew in his face. The many Tauros that pulled the carts were also provided with protective masks.

Ava leaned against him. "How's driving?" she asked.

He groaned. "I tell you, these ash winds are a pain. Even with my mask, I can barely make out the road."

Ava held her sleeve up to her eyes, as some ash blew in her face, too. "Do you want me to drive for a bit?"

"No, I got it. You just relax inside." He reached around his back and grabbed the map. "I suppose the others told you where were heading."

She nodded. "Sulfur City, correct?"

"That's the place." He handed her the map. "It'll take us some time to get there. We'll be passing by a few villages along the way."

Ava unfurled the map and traced her finger across the path, from their current position to Sulfur City. She smiled. "Shouldn't take us more than three days to get there."

"That's the plan." He glanced at her. "Sorry we haven't been able to catch up with those treasure hunters yet."

She shook her head. "It's alright. We'll figure something out." Her eyes studied the map before landing on a certain village that was in their way. "Hey honey, look at this." She showed him the map.

He took a quick glance at it before looking back at the road. "Fuego Village? Yeah, so?"

Ava narrowed her eyes as she stared at the map. Fuego Village. She rarely thought about that village. There wasn't much reason to. But, whenever she did think of it, a certain resident always came to mind. Someone she remembers fondly. Someone…who could help her on their quest.

She grinned. "Vince, Fuego Village is about a day away."

Vince raised a brow. "And?"

"We need to stop there."

"Why? It's just a dusty village."

She shook her head. "No, there's someone there. Someone I haven't seen in a long time." Her face brightened up. "He could help us find them."

"You know someone who can find Wes and his group?"

"Without a doubt in my mind. He used to be a bounty hunter, so he knows how to track people down." She rolled the map up and grabbed his arm. "Oh Vince, please steer us to Fuego Village! Please!" She pouted her lip.

Vince rolled his eyes, then laughed. "You're not a child, Ava." He smiled. "Oh alright, if it'll make you happy, we can stop by Fuego Village."

Ava grinned. "You're amazing, Vince."

"I know." He whipped the reins. "Hey boys, we're changing up our plans! We're moving towards Fuego Village!"

"Roger, boss!" the herd of Tauros replied.

Ava kissed Vince on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He wrapped the reins around his hand. "So, who is this friend of yours? Do you really think he can help us?"

She nodded. "I know he can." She smiled forward. "You've actually met him before. And if I had to guess, he finally got his medical license."

* * *

The winds picked up in the Fire Zone. Having spent weeks on the road towards Scorch Grave, they've had to brave the ashy winds that threatened to hinder their journey. Thankfully, they've pushed through far enough to be a day away from the destined city. With only the city being a day away, they decided a break was in order.

True, the ashy wind wasn't the most desirable weather to be in, but Tony's extensive knowledge on the Fire Zone has allowed them to prepare for every possible contingency. Along their way, they came across a town to by gear. Their list of gear included goggles, masks, and new tents for the windy nights.

They sat on an open plain next to a large boulder. They used the boulder as a small shelter, having dug out an entrance inside. Ella was preparing lunch for everyone with Gwyn's help. Flint was reading a book, leaning against the boulder, and keeping an eye on Wes and Tony.

What were Wes and Tony doing? Training.

Tony electrified his Razor Shells and slashed at Wes, who jumped away swiftly. He grinned tauntingly as he ran around the Dewott. He was planning to catch him off guard for a surprise strike.

Tony took a defensive stance, smirking under his cloth mask. "Come on, I know you can move faster than that!" He crossed his arms defensively. "Light Speed: Perfect Counter!" A veil electricity surrounded him.

Wes kicked off the ground and threw a kick at the Dewott's electrified body. However, when he made contact, Tony's body immediately spun around and threw both his fists into Wes. He nailed the Umbreon's chest and shoulder blade. The electric veil dispersed, then Tony reared his foot back and struck the Umbreon's side.

Wes tumbled across the ground, but rolled on to his feet and slid to a stop. He cracked his neck and stretched out his legs. "Ha, you're getting a lot better at that!"

Tony smirked. "Thanks. Not an easy spell to practice since it requires a sparring partner." He raised his scalchops. "Now come on! Let's see how you've been practicing! Whip out that new spell of yours!"

Wes chuckled. "Alright, but I'm still trying to get the hang of it." He sat on his haunches and pressed his paws together. His Star Amulet glowed, bringing out his magical aura. "Septem Gladii Virtutis!"

His body glowed in purple light, then extended out in seven directions. The light took on a solid form. The extensions of his aura transformed into seven, double edged, light construct swords. They spun around Wes, blade pointing away, like a protective wheel.

He stood back up and smirked. The swords clashed together intimidatingly before pointing at Tony. "Think you can keep up?"

Tony grinned. He activated and electrified Razor Shell. "Shut up and fight!" His body glowed with static, then he dashed forward.

He swung his blades against Wes'. As Tony pushed against two of the swords, three of them reared back and swung for his sides and head. He pushed back against the other two, then blocked the two aiming for his sides before flipping up and kicking the third blade.

The other two blades spun like fans and flew at Tony. The Dewott ducked under one, then caught the second blade by the hilt. He laughed. "Going to have to try harder than tha-CRAAAAAP!" The blade immediately resumed spinning, with him still gripping tightly.

The blade spun up in the air with Tony still clinging for dear life. Wes smiled deviously, then raised his paw. His digits were pressed together. "…Disperse." He snapped his digits.

The magic swords disappeared, leaving Tony to plummet to the ground face first. He lay there with his limbs sprawled out awkwardly. He remained motionless.

Wes chuckled. "Heh…you okay, Tony?"

"…I'm good…" he wheezed, face still pressed against the ground. "…just…going to lay here for a moment…"

Wes sighed, then gave a small shrug. "Okay, if you say so."

He heard Ella laughing at their campsite. She waved them over. "If you two morons are done, food's ready."

Tony caught his second wind at the mention of food, flipping on to his feet skillfully. "Ooh, I like the sound of that!" He and Wes raced over to claim their meals.

Ella passed them both plates of freshly cooked meat. They took them and gleefully dined on the delicious protein. Ella rolled her eyes, then passed a plate to Flint, who quietly accepted. As the Espeon grabbed her plate, Gwyn pulled off grilled berries from the grill and placed them on her plate to enjoy.

Flint, after taking a couple of bites from his lunch, lowered his book and asked, "So, how's training coming along?"

Wes tore off a chunk of meat and swallowed it before smiling. "Going great!" He patted his foreleg. "I can already feel myself getting stronger!"

Tony chuckled. "My magical abilities are growing sufficiently well. Guess it helps to have a training partner instead of having Cheri throw cans in the air." He slashed a piece of meat and threw it into his mouth. "I say I'm already exceeding my own expectations."

Ella smirked. "Well, that boasting better hold weight, because we're going to need it to beat the next mage."

He swallowed his food, then rested his arm on his knee. "Relax girl…" He smiled coolly. "I got this. Give me five minutes and I'll earn us that second key in a snap."

"Don't get too cocky," Flint warned. "Wes fought one of those mages and the injuries he took weren't to be taken lightly." He narrowed his eyes. "Randolph was a challenging opponent. Not only did he have a vast arsenal of Earth Magic at his disposal, but the dimension we fought in gave him a powerful ally." He closed his book. "The other nine mages will not only be just as, if not more, powerful than Randolph, but we don't know what they have to defend themselves."

Tony sighed. "I get that. I'm not running in blind. I know how to keep on my toes in a fight. I'm mostly an evasive fighter. I feel it's the smarter strategy when coupled with my magic."

Wes held his chin. "Well, since we're going after the Key of Fire, it's a no brainer we'll be dealing with a fire mage." He closed his eyes. "We didn't know what to expect with Randolph, but now we have a clear idea of what we're in store for."

Gwyn bit on one of her cooked berries. "Well, I'm not going to be much help. Plants and fire don't mix…" She glanced to the side. " _Naturally_ speaking, at least."

Wes tapped his digits together. "Well, I have a few ways of dealing with fire magic. Shouldn't be too hard to get around. We just need to plan ahead and those keys will be easy pickings."

"Yeah, that reminds me," Tony brought up. "You said shadows have been chasing you, correct?" They nodded. "I've been with you guys for almost a month now and I haven't seen one shadow. Should I be concerned?"

They looked at each other curiously. It was strange. Last they saw the shadows was back in Marble Stone City. It's been over a month since they last showed their faces. It was rather disconcerting. Almost like they were biding their time for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Ella shrugged. "Eh, maybe. But don't think of it too much." She smirked arrogantly. "Those guys weren't so tough. They hit hard, sure, but they're pushovers once you fight back." She narrowed her eyes. "Though, if we do run into them, be careful with the bigger one. He's their boss."

"And be careful against anyone they happen to possess," Flint added.

Gwyn nodded. "I fought one of those guys and he was pretty tough."

Tony rubbed his chin. "I see." He narrowed his eyes. "The shadows are odd beings."

"I wouldn't call them normal, so odd's definitely a fitting descriptor," Ella said.

The Dewott lay on the ground, hands behind his head. "I'm honestly looking forward to meeting them." He raised his fist. "Well, to give them a good punch, of course."

Wes grinned. "We'll make sure you have your fun with them. Although, maybe it's better that we don't run into them too often. We've been making good progress so far, so we don't want anything hindering our trip."

Tony smiled lazily. "Of course, of course." He sat up and smirked. "So, after lunch, want to continue training?"

Wes laughed. "Like there's no tomorrow!" They fist bumped each other.

Ella chuckled. "Boys…" she muttered under her breath. She looked at Flint, who had a concerned expression he attempted to hide behind his book. The Espeon was sharp enough to know something was bugging him. She had a pretty good idea what the cause is. "Hey, don't act all worried. We can handle the shadows. We did it once and we've only gotten stronger."

The Flareon sighed. "I know, it's just…" He narrowed his eyes. "I can't shake the feeling that they're up to something. They're dead set on killing us and taking back the key. If they're not constantly hunting us down, then something else is taking up their time."

Gwyn giggled. "Oh, you're just being a worrywart, Flinty." She grabbed his cheeks and squished them together. "No one's going to hurt your fluffy face."

"Gwyn, personal space!" he shouted with a bright red face.

Gwyn pulled back and giggled again. "Hey, if the shadows are planning anything, we can take it." She booped his nose. "In the meantime, our main focus is that key. We are not going to think about being in danger until something happens. Understand?"

Flint pushed her finger away, then held his face. "I mean…I guess so…" He felt the Mew's tail snake around him, then lightly flick against his side. He snorted a chuckle, slapping his paws over his mouth. "G-Gwyn, cut that out!"

She beamed brightly. "Nope!" She wiggled her tail under his forelegs and tickled him.

Flint laughed and fell over on his back. "Young l-l-lady, I-I-I said s-stop!" he demanded through his laughter.

Ella held her paw up to her mouth and chuckled. "We could all use a little time to relax. Maybe we can chill for a day when we arrive in Scorch Grave."

Tony nodded. "Good idea. I've heard they have some nice places to relax at…" He rubbed his hands together, his eyes lighting up with greed. "Not to mention the thousands of pockets to steal from."

Ella raised a brow. "Seriously?"

He shrugged with a cheeky grin. "Old habit. Can't help myself."

Wes grinned. "I'm with you there, pal!"

Ella held her paw up to her head and sighed. "Am I the only normal one of the group?" She peered into the distance with her wandering eyes, then spotted something down the road. "Huh? What's that?"

Everyone diverted their attention to the road. They could see a red aura far away from them. Flint shrugged. "Must be another traveler."

Gwyn clasped her hands together, beaming. "Ooh! Maybe they should join us for lunch!"

"Gwyn, we're not inviting a total stranger to eat our food," he retorted.

She bowed her head with a light whimper. "I wanted to be nice…"

Tony narrowed his eyes, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, something about that traveler doesn't sit well with me. It's hard to see, but his aura looks pretty potent."

Wes raised a brow. "Huh, he's right. The aura's pretty thick. Don't normally see that from a passive aura." He grinned. "Maybe he's a strong fighter! Gwyn, change of plans, we're inviting him to lunch!"

"YAY!" she cheered.

Flint rolled his eyes. "Wes, must I remind you that you shouldn't-"

"Uh, guys?" Ella spoke up nervously. "I-I just realized something. I was the first one to spot his aura." Her teeth chattered. "I-I can't see magic aura."

This caught the four magic users' attention, their face reflecting a similar face of anxious realization.

"H-H-How is that possible?" Gwyn asked.

Flint held his chin. "W-Well, she shouldn't be able to see a natural magic aura. If she can see it, that means…"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "That traveler is manifesting it into a physical form. He's letting it leak out of his body."

"Why would anyone do that?" Wes asked.

Gwyn gulped. "More importantly…where did he go?"

They turned back to the road. The mystery man and his aura were no longer seen. The group reacted, taking defensive stances, and pressing their backs against each other. Their eyes quickly darted around their shelter and the plains for the wandering man.

Tony gripped his scalchops. "If he was releasing his aura on purpose, that must mean he's prepping himself to battle." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't think there's anyone else but us out here."

"If that's the case, why is there someone looking for us?" Flint asked. His legs quivered, almost giving out from his weight.

Ella glanced at Tony accusingly. "Well, the last few towns we passed through might give some indication…"

He glared at her. "Oh, so you think this is somehow my fault?! Wes has a larger bounty on his head than me!"

"It's true," the Umbreon mumbled.

"Guys, I don't think this is the best time to argue," Gwyn whimpered, gripping her whip tightly. "Just keep sensing for his magic aura. We can't let him get the drop on us."

Wes closed his eyes and concentrated on the surrounding area. _Okay, okay, this guy's magic aura is freakin' strong, so it shouldn't be that hard to detect him._ He narrowed his closed eyes. _Though, Flint's right, why is someone looking for us? More importantly, why would anyone give themselves away by releasing their own aura? This guy is either cocky or…_

Wes felt a strong presence. Everyone, even Ella, could feel the strong pressure that surrounded them. It was suffocating. It felt nearly impossible to breathe. Whatever was after them, they weren't weak.

Wes narrowed in on the aura to pinpoint their exact location. He found something. An aura…behind him…extending outward towards him. The Umbreon felt time tick slowly for him, as his eyes daringly glanced through his peripherals for only a small peek. What he saw was a cloak of blood red aura. Within the aura was a long dagger thrusting towards his neck. Wes couldn't move, think, or react fast enough to register it.

The dagger came close to killing him on the spot have it not been for the blur of green that flew against the dagger and knocked it out of the killer's hand.

The group turned around and saw the wanderer dropping in between them. They couldn't make him out with the red aura masking his appearance. But the ominous silhouetted physique increased the intimidation factor. This man was out to kill. They jumped away in shock, distancing themselves away from this killer.

Gwyn's whip was fast enough to knock the bounty hunter's dagger away before it struck down her friend, but the bounty hunter clearly wasn't pleased with that. In retaliation, he spun on his heel and landed a well-executed kick into her abdomen. She gasped in pain before flying into the large boulder, clouded in dust.

"Gwyn!" Flint called out. He tried to run to her, but the bounty hunter pulled out three other daggers. Two wielded in a reverse grip and the other in, what the Flareon assumed, between his teeth. He shrieked as the bounty hunter swung at him. Flint kicked away with barely enough time. The slash nicked his sweater vest.

He rolled backwards, then attempted to scramble to his feet. The bounty hunter leaped into the air and pointed the daggers downward for the killing blow. However, Tony appeared over Flint in a flash of light and blocked the daggers.

Tony bared his teeth as he pushed against the blades. "So, you think you're some sort of tough guy, eh? Well shithead, do I have news for you!" He pushed the blades back and reared his hand back. "Ventusphere!" He slammed the swirling orb into the hunter's gut and sent his sailing across the land. "Ha, take that!"

Much to his dismay, though, the bounty hunter dug his feet into the ground and pushed against the Ventusphere. He increased the power of his magic cloak and dispelled the Ventusphere entirely.

Tony stepped back. "What?!" The bounty hunter leaned forward, then went into a sprint towards him. Tony clenched his teeth, then raised his hands. "Dragon Thunder-!" The bounty hunter flickered out of sight, confusing Tony. "Wait, wha-?!" His instincts flared immediately. He spun on his heel and blocked a dagger stab with his scalchop. The force did knock him off his feet.

The bounty hunter spun the dagger in his hand and stepped towards Tony, until he swung around and sliced a chunk of earth tossed at him.

Ella's eyes exploded with psychic energy as she ripped the earth apart and flung earthy projectiles at their assaulter. The hunter narrowed his eyes, then dashed at her. He swerved around the earth, then lunged at her.

Ella kicked off the ground and flew upward. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Can't get me now!"

The hunter reclaimed the one dagger laying on the ground, then held all the daggers in his right hand. A red vortex opened up and pulled the daggers inside. Immediately after, it expelled another weapon. It was a glaive with a red pole and a silver blade. He spun it around, then aimed it at her.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what are you-?"

The glaive suddenly extended in length, traveling upwards directly for her head. She shrieked, then pulled herself back as the glaive cut a few hairs from her face. However, that wasn't the end as the hunter swung the long polearm and slammed the pole against her with surprising force. She slammed into the ground.

Wes looked at the polearm as it reverted to its regular length. "Whoa…" His eyes sparkled. "Ella, do you know what that is?!"

Ella pulled herself out of the ground, rubbing her head. "Got a pretty good look at it…" She observed it, with some difficulty because of the ash storm, then gasped in delight. "Oh my gosh! That's the Infinity Breaker! The glaive that can extend for miles!"

"The what can do what?!" Flint shouted. The hunter aimed the glaive at the Flareon and extended it towards him. He yelped, then held out his paws. "Blockade Reflector!" The crystal shield blocked the incoming attack.

Wes dashed at the hunter and kicked him across the face, while saying, "I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see this weapon in person! It's so awesome!"

Gwyn pulled herself out of the boulder, rubbing her head. "As fascinating as that sounds, he's trying to kill us with it…"

"Don't worry, I can handle-!" He swung his leg at him, but the bounty hunter caught him by the ankle. Wes gulped. "Oh crud."

The bounty hunter spun the weapon, then aimed it for his head. "…I shall claim your bounty." His voice was distorted.

Wes raised his paws and tried to plead for his life. "Uh, let's be reasonable here. There are plenty of other worthy bounties than my measly ones. You strapped for cash or something?"

The bounty hunter narrowed his eyes. "I have no time for your pathetic prattling." He prepared to extend the glaive and skewer the Umbreon's face, until Gwyn's whip wrapped around his wrist and redirected the blade away once it did.

Gwyn retracted her whip, then threw two seeds down. "Accelerated Growth!" She slammed her hand down and conjured two carnivorous plants. They bared their teeth with hunger. "Take him out!" They stretched out, widening their jaws.

The bounty hunter threw Wes to the side and stared down the plants. "Child's play." He traded out the Infinity Breaker for a different weapon. A sword in a brown sheathe wrapped in chains. The hilt had a feather attached at the end. He gripped the hilt and waited for the plants to get closer.

The moment he unsheathed the sword, everything was a blur. It almost looked like he didn't move, yet silvery images of his body could be seen slashing the carnivorous plants. The plants froze up as the blade slashed them. He sheathed the sword, ending the series of quick movements. The plants were frozen in place with their jaws hanging open, before bursting into ribbons of plant matter.

"NO!" Gwyn cried, holding her head. "My babies!"

Ella gasped. "Wes, that's the Quicksilver!"

Wes squealed. "You mean the blade that quickens the user's movements when unsheathed?! That's awesome!" He then blinked in confusion. "Wait, this guy has the Infinity Breaker AND the Quicksilver?"

Tony pushed himself up, glaring over his shoulder. "I take it that's an issue?"

"Y-Yeah…both those weapons were owned by different wielders. Why does he have access to them?" Wes' eyes widened worriedly, then he stepped back. "Guys, if he has those two weapons, he might have others up his sleeves."

The hunter glared over his shoulder. "You won't get the chance to see them." He sprinted at Wes and gripped the hilt. The Umbreon yelped and jumped backwards, but the hunter was already in range. He pulled the blade out, coating himself in the silver light, and swung for his neck.

A pair of electrified blades blocked his swing. The bounty hunter glared at Tony, whose body glowed with electricity. Everything around them had slowed to a crawl. He smirked. "Fancy blade you got there, but no one's quicker than me." He pushed back, then kicked the bounty hunter away. He aimed his scalchops, shouting, "Now tell me who you are!"

The hunter's eyes narrowed. "I don't associate myself with criminals."

"Coming from the guy who tried to assassinate us. You clearly aren't an assassin, at least any kind I've seen. So, I guess you're one of those scummy bounty hunters looking for a quick profit." He narrowed his eyes. "Might as well turn around and hit the road. Whatever bounty you have against him won't be yours to take."

The hunter held his sword in a reverse grip. "The bounty isn't for him." He lunged at Tony. "It's for all five of you!" He swung the blade, nearly slitting Tony's neck.

He flipped away in time, but he lost time on his Light Speed. That allowed the bounty hunter to strike his hilt against the Dewott's throat. Tony tried to block it, but the ash storm they were in blinded him for a moment. He stumbled across the ground and coughed harshly.

Wes slid against the ground and gasped. "Tony!"

The bounty hunter sheathed his sword and sent it away in his personal vortex. "I've never failed to claim my bounty. You five will be dead."

"All five of us?" Wes questioned.

Tony, while holding his throat, sat up. "He's…after all of us…for some reason."

"Why us, specifically?!" Gwyn cried. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Silence," the bounty hunter ordered. "I don't care for reasons. All I want is you five dead." He glanced to the side, then jumped away from a supercharged Flamethrower.

Flint blew smoke from his nostrils and growled. "We're not going down without a fight!"

The bounty hunter shook his head. "Stop acting brave. Your fates are sealed." His vortex opened, then another weapon pushed out.

Wes narrowed his eyes. _He has access to personal storage magic. He must have a whole armory of weapons at his disposal._

He gripped the hilt and pulled the sword out, then aimed it at the group. It was his signature black sword. "I'll strike you all down with a single stroke."

Ella and Gwyn ran at him from behind. "Not happening, buster!"

They lunged at him, but he spun around them and struck them across the backs with a hard swing. They cried out in pain and slid across the ground.

"Ella! Gwyn!" Wes, Flint, and Tony cried. They ran over to the girl's and checked their backs. Red stains could be seen through their clothes.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Wes helped Ella up. "Are you okay?!"

She flinched. "It hurts a lot…but I should be fine."

Gwyn whimpered in pain. "It really, really hurts!"

Flint held her close. "You're going to be okay. Do you have anything that can heal you?"

She sniffled. "I-I have some potions that'll h-heal us…"

Tony stepped forward and held up his scalchop. "Flint, you take care of the girls. Wes and I got this chump."

Wes gently set Ella down, then ran to Tony's side. He activated his Star Amulet, turning his fur purple. "Let's go!" They dashed forward at the bounty hunter.

The hunter narrowed his eyes. He dashed at them before swinging his sword. Tony blocked the strike, then Wes leaped over his head and fired off magically charged Shadow Balls. They knocked the bounty hunter back, allowing Tony to attack next. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullets!" He fired off rapid fire shots.

The beams kicked up a cloud of dust from their impacts. Tony grinned in triumph, but frowned as the dust blew away from the hunter's aura pressure.

Wes blinked, then growled. "Mystic Burst!" His body erupted in magic, then he dashed at him. "I don't know who placed a bounty on us, but I'm not letting you kill my friends! Warp Pad!" He sprung off the magic circle and flew at him with his leg raised.

The hunter spun his sword, then held the side up defensively. Wes kicked against the blade, pushing the bounty hunter back a bit. That's when the Umbreon noticed something odd as he pressed against the blade. His Mystic Burst cloak was traveling into the black metal, which made it glow purple.

The blade was absorbing his magic.

Wes jumped off as soon as he realized. He looked up in shock. "Okay, I've never seen THAT sword before!"

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "Then let me give you a piece of advice." The purple glow in the sword vanished. "Hit me as much as you want with your magic. No matter what, they'll just be absorbed and nullified within my weapon." His own magical aura traveled down his arm and absorbed into the blade. "This sword can store magic for a brief window of time. The user chooses to either nullify or release it."

The magical cloak that surrounded him absorbed into the metal, revealing his Grovyle appearance. His eyes flashed red, then he aimed the sword at Wes. "I don't use my opponent's magic as a weapon. Mine is plenty of firepower."

Wes stepped back. "Wait…you look familiar…"

Flint dug through Gwyn's bag, looking for her potions. "Is that a good or bad thing?!" he shouted.

Tony narrowed his eyes, then gasped. "Oh shit! I know who that is!"

"Huh?!" Wes expressed.

"Wes, get away from him! He's the Blood Moon Rogue!"

"The Blood Moon-?!"

The murderous bounty hunter narrowed his eyes darkly. He reared the sword back, then shouted, "Exosus Release!" The aura around his blade fired off into an erratic beam of blood red light.

"Wes, get out of there!" Tony shouted.

Wes stood frozen in place. His eyes were wide in horror. The beam was filled with an uncomfortable loathing that was repulsive. The vile aura that surrounded the bounty hunter was strong.

Wes came to his senses in time, but he wasn't fast enough to escape the beam's grasp. In one shot, Wes was engulfed in the magical beam and suffered a searing wave of agony. He screamed at the top of his lungs as it scorched his skin without inflicting burn wounds. Somehow it felt worse than actual flames.

Wes shot through the lone boulder and tumbled across the ground before coming to a stop. His body steamed with heat. Everything tingled uncomfortably. He wasn't sure if they were burns or something else. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell.

Flint and Tony looked at their fallen friend in shock, then glared at the Blood Moon Rogue. He swung his sword around, then lay it over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes. "You're wasting my time. I'm not going to stop until you five are dead."

"We never committed any crimes!" Tony insisted angrily.

"The bounty on your heads says otherwise."

Flint growled, then saw Ella pushing herself up, despite being wounded. "Heh…I'm not sure how many bounties you've claimed, Mr. Psycho, but ours will remain untaken for the rest of our times."

"Ella, get down! You're injured!"

She sneered. "I can take this chump."

"Not with an injury like that!" He continued digging through Gwyn's bag frantically. "Just hang in there while I-!"

He shrieked and pushed Gwyn down as the bounty hunter's blade swung over his head. _He's fast!_ Flint rolled away with Gwyn in his forelegs. He fired off Flamethrower, but the bounty hunter used his blade to block the flames. They didn't absorb into the blade like their magic.

The Grovyle narrowed his eyes. "You're only delaying the inevitable."

Wes pushed himself up, panting. _I need a moment to get a read on this guy, but these open plains can provide us with any cover. We can't beat him like this._

The Grovyle dashed at Flint and swung his blade down. Tony interfered with his strike once again. He pushed hard against the blade. "Didn't we say you aren't killing us?!"

The hunter glared. "You are pushing my patience." His aura kicked up again. Tony coughed from the pressure. The aura felt loathing in nature. "Low class warriors like you…are nothing compared to me!" His aura traveled into the sword. He raised it once more, then brought it down on Tony.

The Dewott attempted to block it, but the massive pool of magic rained down on him. He screamed as his body burned from its destructive force. The ground shattered part. His feet sank in.

The Blood Moon Rogue pulled back on his sword. Tony wobbled in place. His arms went limp, dropping his scalchops. The bounty hunter gripped him by the head and forced him to look into his eyes. "You're pathetic. Believing you can fight on equal terms with a training warrior like me."

Tony scowled tiredly, then spat in his face. "Cut the crap, shithead…"

The Grovyle wiped his face clean, then glared. "No respect. No honor." He raised his sword. "You aren't worthy of life."

Mystic Beam came flying down the plains and nailed directly into the bounty hunter's back. He released Tony's head, letting his body limp forward, then turned towards Wes. He was standing tall and panting. His legs shook a bit, but he kept a firm stance.

He bared his teeth into a smile. "Heh…that wasn't so bad…"

The bounty glared angrily. "You're more stubborn than I thought." He dashed at Wes, powering up his sword.

Wes narrowed his eyes, then inhaled. "Aquos Mist!" He exhaled the thick mist, obscuring his presence.

The Grovyle ran through the mist and looked around. "Do you believe this mist will save you?" He traded out his black sword for a large sword. And by larger, it was a thirty-foot blade with a large, gray hilt. It looked like a sword used by a giant.

He, with great effort, swung the sword in the mist and managed to hit Wes out of it. The Umbreon flew into the air, then peered down as the mist parted. "The Cekvar's Might?! Are you serious?!"

The sword, despite its massive size, didn't look like it was hindering the bounty hunter's movements, even if he had to put a lot of his effort into swinging it. This was notable by him jumping into the air and swinging the blade down.

Wes used a Warp Pad to jump out of the way. He bounced off several Warp Pads in the air before kicking the Grovyle in the back. He tried to swing his sword at the Umbreon, but he couldn't work up the necessary momentum to swing it as he fell. The weapon wasn't made for aerial fights.

He landed on the ground before trading the sword out for his black sword. He poured his energy into the blade and aimed it at Wes. "Exosus Release!" He fired the destructive energy towards him.

Wes, once again, used a Warp Pad to evade it. He ricocheted downward, then aimed his foot for his head. The bounty hunter dodged, then slammed his elbow into the Umbreon's back. Wes recovered quickly and performed a lunging headbutt into his abdomen. The bounty hunter sneered, then delivered a rising uppercut into his chin.

Wes tumbled back, but got to his feet again. "Mystic Burst!" He wrapped himself in magic before charging into battle again.

Flint finally pulled out a healing potion. "Got it!"

Gwyn was trying to keep her eyes open. "G-Good…that should…stop the bleeding…"

He pulled the cork off and fed her half the potion. He gestured Ella over before feeding the concoction to her, too.

Ella gagged. "Ugh, tastes like cough syrup!"

"Sorry…" Gwyn mumbled. She rubbed her eye. "It'll stop the bleeding, but we will need to patch the wounds ourselves."

"But we can't if this maniac is chasing us," Flint reminded.

Gwyn tried to get to her feet. "Then we'll have to push him back."

Flint tried to make her sit back down. "Gwyn, neither you nor Ella are in any condition to fight!"

"No offense, Flint, but Wes isn't fairing any better than us," Ella retorted.

Wes got knocked back by a powerful magic slash from the bounty hunter. His body could feel the same searing pain as before. _What kind of magic is that?!_ He dug his claws into the ground and stopped himself. He didn't get much time to recover, though. The Grovyle punch him across the face, then fired a point blank Exosus Release.

Wes crashed into the boulder, then fell off. He panted heavily. _I can't fight him like this._ He coughed and flinched. _What's worse, the ash is making it harder to fight at our best. We can't fight like this forever._

He rolled away from a blade strike, then spun on his back to kick the Grovyle across the cheek. "Infernius!" He fired the fireball into his face.

The bounty hunter rolled back and patted the flames off. He bared his teeth angrily. "You all are pissing me off."

Wes took a stance, then gasped as illusionary clones of himself appeared around him. He looked towards his brother, who was taking a meditative positon with his eyes closed. He grinned. "Thanks bro!" Wes charged at the hunter with the illusions following.

The bounty hunter slashed at any clones that got close, but they each dissipated in nothingness. The many Umbreon ran around him in different directions and angles.

"Lumios Storm!" Light arrows blasted the bounty hunter from behind. He turned around and aimed his sword. "Infernius!" A white fireball hit him in the back again. He faced the direction furiously, only to get kicked in the back of the neck.

The hunter staggered forward, then growled. His eyes glowed red. "You're only making it harder to take me down!" He raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground. He shouted furiously and poured his energy through the sword to the ground.

The ground cracked as the energy spread out through the earth. Wes and the illusions looked down and saw they were standing in a red circle. The bounty hunter raised his fist and slammed it down on the hilt, triggering the land to erupt in blood red magic. The illusions dispelled and Wes screamed in agony.

The eruption lasted only a moment, but it did a huge number on Wes. He wobbled around, dizzy and weakened.

The bounty hunter step forward, but got shot in the back by, what he assumed, needles. He growled at the green Mew, who had her hand raised. She clenched her teeth and fired a second wave of needles from her gloved hand. The hunter quickly traded out his sword for Quicksilver and slashed down all the needles with pinpoint precision. The needles shattered to dust.

Gwyn gasped. "We can't stop him…"

Flint bit his lip. _If I had better control over my summoning magic, I could bring out that Guardian from before. I can't do much like this._

Tony, after getting a moment's rest, pulled his legs out of the ground and landed on his hands. "Ugh…that was painful." He glared at the Grovyle as he walked towards the others. "Hey jackass!" He raised his hand. "Lightning Shot!" He fired the thin electric beam.

The hunter traded out for Infinity Breaker and extended it, cutting through Lightning Shot down the middle and nearly impaling Tony. He jumped out of the way, but got slashed in the side.

"AAGH!" He gripped his side, clenching his teeth as it bled onto his hands.

"Tony!" Flint shouted. He saw the bounty hunter continue towards him and the girls.

Gwyn stood her ground and held her whip. "Stay back! I can still fight you!"

Ella pushed herself forward. "Same…"

Flint shook his head frantically. "N-NO! You can't!"

The bounty glowered. "I don't care. I'll admit, you lot have survived longer than I intended, but none of you are fit enough to last much longer. You can't escape me."

Wes glared at the bounty hunter, then deactivated his Star Amulet. "If that's the case…" He reached under his shirt and pulled out the Vortex Amulet. "Everyone, we're retreating!" He held the amulet up and concentrated. The warped metal became vapor like and sucked Wes into the void.

Tony narrowed his eyes in confusion, then gasped as he, too, was sucked into a vortex that opened up in space. Flint and the girls embraced each other as they were brought into it. Their gear that was still hiding out in the shelter got dragged in with them.

The bounty hunter dashed towards the vortex that was sucking in their stuff, but he couldn't reach it in time. It closed before he could do anything.

The Grovyle narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth into a vicious snarl. "Retreating like cowards, huh?"

* * *

Back in Quartz Plain Village, Johnathan Geno was sitting on his couch, reading through a book. In fact, there was many books stacked on his coffee table. Not much has changed since his original mission. He has been researching everything he could on the shadows, whether it be historical documents, references, research papers; anything useful to lead him to a conclusive answer.

His eyes were droopy and tired. Dark circles were present under his eyes. He had to cancel classes for the day after nearly falling asleep this morning. He almost dumped a pot of coffee on his face. The burning would have woken him up more, but he was not taking drastic measures to stay awake.

The research shouldn't be bothering him so much, but he had to uncover the truth. Anything he could dig up that will aid Team Ravenfield in their search. But no matter how many books he searched through, nothing advanced his research. It was either the same historical information or random facts about the Tribe of Shadows.

His eyes drooped, dangerously close to passing out. He quickly grabbed his coffee and gulped it down. The caffeine had long since stopped working for him. His body will soon shut down on its own and force him to sleep. These restless nights should be a sign he needed to take a break, but he couldn't with these burning questions still inside his mind.

He jumped up from his reading when a knock sounded on his front door. He groaned, then pinched between his eyes. "Not now…" A second series of knocks followed. He dropped his book on the floor carelessly and lumbered to the front door.

He unlocked the door and swung it open. He was greeting by the smiling sand croc, Hal. "Ahoy, matey! Came by to check on ye and-BLIMEY!" he shouted in shock after registering the state of the Scrafty. "Good lord, mate! Ye look like ye've been dancing with Death!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, then proceeded to rub the crud out of them. "I'm fine, Hal. I've just been having trouble catching up with sleep."

Hal narrowed his eye. "Have ye been putting off sleep to research the shadows?"

"I'd say you read me like an open book, but I'm close to exceeding my tolerance for them." He yawned. "Still not much."

"Maybe that's a sign, matey." He gripped him by the shoulders and pushed him back inside. "Ye need rest, and plenty of it. A seadog like me knows what that'll do to ye psyche. Spent several nights sailing the skies without a wink of sleep. Next thing I know, I'm passed out in a bar. I wasn't even drinking when that happened."

Jonathan pinched between his eyes. "Hal, I understand your concern, but I'm fine. I need to find out more on the shadows. Something about them is worrying me."

"How so?"

"For one thing, we don't know anything about them other than basic abilities and their hatred towards Pokémon. We don't even know what the shadows are." He pulled himself away from Hal and walked over to the stack of books. He grabbed a random one and flipped the pages for Hal to see. "I've read through all these books. No scholar has given a definite connection to their origin."

Hal shrugged. "So? Plenty of lost civilizations have the same thing going for them. The shadows aren't the only ones with a murky origin."

"That's the problem, though. If we don't know who they or where they came from, that means we have no idea of knowing how dangerous they are." He closed the book. "They knew about the Idol of Origin, way before us Pokémon did. How could they know, but not us?" He pressed his fingers against his temple. "What other secrets do they have? How powerful are they? Are we on the brink of another fifty-year war?!"

Hal raised his hands. "Calm down, mate. The sleep deprivation is getting to ye."

Jonathan clenched his fist and shouted, "How can you be so calm about this? We sent three college students, a young Mew we didn't know about, a hitman, and who knows how many other Pokémon involved in this mess out into the Mysto Region while there's murderous shadows chasing down for the exact same reason!"

Hal shrugged. "I used to be a pirate, remember? I'm kind of used to this weird stuff." He knocked on his prosthetic arm. "If anything bad happens, I have faith in luck." He shrugged. "I have faith in Wes and his friends. They did just fine before."

"Hal, you don't know how far the shadows can go once they start a war with someone. What if those kids get themselves hurt or worse?"

The former pirate smirked. "Ye underestimate them. If someone kicks them down, they'll be sure to come back up with a vengeance." He crossed his arms. "As for the shadows and where they came from, that's no longer yer concern. Ye won't be much help if ye're fighting sleep."

Jonathan held his face. "I'm sorry, it's just…" He clenched his fingers up. "Something about all of this is making me unedge, I just don't know why. I shouldn't be this paranoid over the shadows, but I am. I feel…scared."

Hal patted his back. "There, there, everything will be alright." He bent down and scooped up the books on the table. "Now then, I'm ordering ye to march up to yer room and get a good…day's rest. Ye've been working too hard. Ye can continue working once ye've recharged."

The professor shook his head. "I…you may be right." He held his head. "I'll try to get some sleep. Maybe staying up is stressing me out. Y-Yeah, I just need sleep, that's it."

"That's the spirit!" He shoved him off. "Go to bed, ye landlubber! I'll check back on ye later."

Jonathan smiled tiredly. "Thanks Hal." The pirate nodded, then left the house. The professor turned around and walked down the hallway. "I just need to sleep, I just need to sleep, I just need to…"

He stopped halfway towards his room. He had a hall mirror that he passed by whenever he went to it. He could have sworn he saw a dark figure when he passed by. He stepped back and looked at the mirror. It was still him.

He looked around the dark hallway, then quickened his pace to his room. "Just need to sleep, just need to sleep…"

* * *

Griffin walked in circles, waiting for the treasure hunters to show themselves. He didn't say much, patiently waiting for them to get the surprise jump on him. It has only been ten minutes by his count.

 _That looked like the Vortex Amulet. If that's the case, they could be in that collapsed dimension for a while._ He discarded his sword back to his personal storage. He pulled out the wanted poster and looked it over once more. _This bounty isn't something I can pass up, but this is the first time someone managed to escape._ He narrowed his eyes. _They're stronger than I thought._

He rolled up the poster and stuffed it in his jacket. He felt something hum in his jacket. He pulled out his mobile crystal ball. He narrowed his eyes. "Holly, no doubt." He tapped the top and let the image come up. "What do you want?"

The Lurantis narrowed her eyes. "Hello to you too, Mr. Grumpy. Just so you know, Mack and I are heading in your direction. I don't think we're too far away from your location."

"I see…" He narrowed his eyes, looking around once more.

"What's up?"

"My bounty escaped."

This caught Holly off guard. "You…lost a bounty? Seriously? No dead bodies or anything?" He shook his head. "Yeesh, you're off your game today."

"Shut up. Look, just meet up with me soon and we can talk. I need a little time to recuperate before I hunt them down again."

"Fine, whatever. See you later, Griff." She ended the call.

Griffin stuffed the crystal ball in his jacket, then said aloud, "Hide in that amulet all you like. You'll have to come out eventually. And when you do, I'll be there to finish the job." He glared at the space around him. "So, don't think you've won. I'll be back." He dashed off, back onto the streets.

A hole in space was staring down at him as he left. A ruby eye peered through before the hole closed.

Wes sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought he'd never leave!" He flinched. "Ow…"

He had his jacket and shirt off as Flint patched him up. Tony sat next to them with bandages wrapped around his waist. He clutched the side a bit as it still stung. Flint said, "Well, that's good. I don't think we could handle another minute with him."

"We? You didn't do much," Tony said.

"I was providing cover and protecting Gwyn and Ella!" he retorted. "Don't act like I was doing nothing!"

He shrugged. "Whatever." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey girls, the creep's gone."

"Tony! Eyes facing away!" Ella shouted. Ella and Gwyn were helping each other patch up their wounds.

His face lit up and turned away. "R-Right, sorry!"

Gwyn had already done Ella, so the Espeon was just finishing up applying medicine to Gwyn's wound and wrapping the bandages around her chest and back. The Espeon then said, "That guy…was really strong."

"Tell me about it," Wes said. "His magic power was…immense. And that vile aura he was expelling was too much."

Tony rubbed his chin. "I feel like I've heard of something like that. Vile aura with a loathing feel."

Flint glanced at him. "You said he's the Blood Moon Rogue, right? Mind filling us in on that?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know much about him. All I know is that he's some powerful bounty hunter who takes on any bounty he gets his hands on. The higher the bounty, the tougher the opponent. From the rumors I've heard, he always accepts a bounty that involves killing the crook. He never takes on the ones that require the criminal to be alive."

"So, he is a crazy murderer," Ella said as she tightened Gwyn's bandage.

The Mew replied, "I don't think crazy is the right word. He seemed rather intelligent."

"Well, he must be dangerous if he had access to those weapons," Wes said.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Flint asked.

Ella dusted her paws. "Those weapons belonged to other warriors over the years. At least, they used to." She narrowed her eyes. "From what I've heard, the warriors who owned those weapons were killed."

Flint's eyes widened. "What?"

"The Infinity Breaker belonged to Edik the Sentinel, who was murdered in a surprise attack in a church."

Wes continued, "Cekvar's Might belonged to…well, Cekvar the Unbreakable. The guy who killed him…proved he wasn't unbreakable."

Gwyn slipped her sweater on and patted it out. "Okay, you guys can turn around now." They spun around and faced the girls.

"Feeling better?" Flint asked.

She smiled with a tiny blush. "For the most part." She frowned. "So, those weapons he had belonged to fallen warriors?"

"All but that black sword," Wes admitted. "Never seen it before. It could be his."

Ella shook her head. "If he has those weapons, that means he came across those warriors at one point in his life." She narrowed her eyes. "If this guy truly has a streak for killing people, then it's likely he has been killing proud warriors, too. There's no way guys like that had bounties on their heads! They were considered legendary heroes!"

Tony crossed his arms. "Making him an experienced fighter himself." He bared his teeth. "I swear, next time I run into that shithead, I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

"Let's be rational about this," Flint said. "We need time to recover. We can't go charging into battle, especially since he came close to offing all of us."

"Flint, that guy's dangerous. He could be a warrior killer for all we know. How else would he have those weapons? He didn't just pick them up by accident!" Ella shouted. "We need to report him before he harms innocent lives!"

"I get it, I get it, but we need to remember another issue. If we fight him again, we won't be at our best to fight the Fire Mage. Our best hope is to avoid him at all costs. We can't afford anymore injuries like this."

She sighed. "I guess." She looked at her back. "Ugh, that's going to be a pain to deal with."

Wes pulled out his map. "Scorch Grave isn't too far away. Let's lay low in the Vortex Amulet for a while and recover our strength before we continue. After that, we need to prepare for our fight with the Fire Mage." He narrowed his eyes. "And for the Blood Moon Rogue."

Tony punched his palm. "Don't worry, I won't let that guy trip me up a second time."

Gwyn raised her fists. "Yeah! I'll be ready to fight back, too!"

Ella shrugged with a smirk. "Eh, I'll leave that junk to you four. I think it'd be better if I sit on the sidelines."

"Good call." Wes rubbed his eyes. "Let's get a little sleep to recover. Flint, would you mind waking us up in a couple hours?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. You four get some sleep."

Wes grinned. "You're the best, bro!" Wes collapsed onto his side and snored.

Tony folded his arms behind his head and lay down. Ella curled up, then closed her eyes. Gwyn let out a cute yawn before falling on her side. She hugged her supply bag.

Flint smiled at them, then glared at into the distance of the endless void. _A warrior killer?_ He held his chin. _He said there was a bounty on us. But how? Those only get issued by the police if a criminal is at large. They wouldn't make a bounty for all five of us. Who issued it?_

He looked down worriedly. _He's killed other warriors in the past. If he's that dangerous…then we might be in big trouble._ He gulped worriedly. _Please, oh please, don't run into him ever again._

* * *

"Here you go. Have a great day," Morgan said as the last customer picked up their medicine. Closing hours were among him. He could finally wind down and head home for the night.

He gripped his shoulder and rotated his arm to loosen his joints. He heard the front bell ring and the scampering of little feet. He looked over the counter and saw Cheri, smiling brightly. "Hi Mr. Morgan!"

He smiled, walked around the counter, and patted her head. "Hello, sweetheart. Did you get those orders delivered?"

She grinned. "Yep, yep, yep!"

He smiled. "Good work. We'll be closing up in a minute, so how about you get a broom and dustpan and sweep the floor?" He poked her nose. "I'm feeling a little generous tonight. Get done quickly and I'll take you by the market for some Bluk berries."

She squealed in excitement, then swept vigorously. "Sweeping away, sir!" She glided the broom across the floor.

He chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself." He grabbed his clipboard and turned his attention to the storage room. "Now, let me see here…" His ears perked up at the sound of the front bell ringing.

Cheri noticed this, too, before saying, "Excuse me, ma'am!" she spoke up with her hand raised. "Mr. Morgan is going to close up soon! Please come back tomorrow!"

The Hypno heard the woman chuckle. "Oh my, I wasn't aware he was hiring children."

"I'm eight-years old! I'm a very hard worker! I've been working for Mr. Morgan for almost a month!"

"My, my, you must be a good employee."

"The very best!" she proudly stated.

"Well sweetie, I don't mean to cause trouble. I'm only here to speak with an old friend, nothing more." Morgan raised a brow. _Old friend?_

"You mean Mr. Morgan?" the Pikachu questioned, seeing as he was the only other person here. "If you're looking for him, he's in the storage room."

"Thank you, dearie. Morgan, can you hear me?"

Morgan set his clipboard on a shelf. "Yes, I can hear you." He pressed his fingers together, then pulled them apart with magic string attached. "Who wants to know?" he asked cautiously.

"My, you are acting very hostile towards an old friend. It's been, what, five years?"

"Five years…?" Morgan narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute." He dispelled the string and walked out to the front. "Who are-?" His eyes widened. "No way…"

Standing at the counter, presenting him with a big, friendly grin, was Ava. She leaned against the counter. "Took you long enough. You sure know how to keep a lady waiting."

Morgan blinked in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing wasn't a mere illusion. He stepped around the counter and examined the Medicham in awe. "I…Ava? Is that really you?"

She grinned. "Yep, it's me."

The Hypno was utterly stunned. "I…I…" He grinned. "Ava!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Hahaha! I can't believe this!"

Ava laughed and hugged back. "How are you doing, you drunk bas-?"

"Not in front of the kid," he warned.

"Bas…Bass player?" she awkwardly corrected. Morgan laughed at her poor attempt of correcting herself. "Oh hush up." She smiled again and patted his back, giving him a strong squeeze. "Morgan, it's been too long."

"Too long indeed." He pulled away, still smiling wide. "How are you? How's the circus business going? How are the kids?"

She counted off her fingers. "Doing fine. Circus is going well. The kids are great. I actually had a son last year, so that makes three mouths to feed."

"A son, too?" Morgan laughed. "Boy, you have your hands full. How's Vince?"

She giggled. "Oh, just as lovable and caring as ever." She smiled. "Enough about me. How are you?" She looked around. "I see you opened up a pharmacy here."

Morgan smiled. "Well, I followed through on Clara's advice, just like I said. I'm a certified medical doctor and surgeon."

She grinned. "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

Cheri looked at the two adults in confusion. "Are you two friends?"

Morgan smiled down at her, then crouched down. "Cheri, this is Ava, an old friend of mine. Ava, this is Cheri Sapienti, my delivery girl."

"She looks young," Ava said.

"She is, but she's a dedicated worker," he said, ruffling the little Pikachu's fur.

Cheri giggled, then puffed out her chest. "It's true! Best employee he's ever had!"

"Don't get too full of yourself, sweetheart," Morgan warned playfully. He stood up and slid his hands into his pockets. "Her mother's sick and their house got destroyed about a month ago. I've been letting them stay with me and letting Cheri fill in for her brother while he's gone."

"How kind of you," Ava said. She crossed her arms. "I'm glad to see we're both doing well."

"Hehe, well…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his flask. He took a quick sip before asking, "So, why are you all the way out here? Come to run a show in the village?"

Ava narrowed her eyes. "No…I'm actually here for a different reason." She dropped her arms to her sides and asked, "Have you seen the Origin Tablet?"

He knew what she was talking about. She was referring to the golden decagon. He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I have." He put his flask away. "Then I guess you know the shadows are planning their revenge?"

She nodded. "This is most troublesome."

Cheri looked at them in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Morgan looked down at the Pikachu, then sighed. "Ava, perhaps this conversation is best left for the morning. I have to close up and I need to take her home." He shrugged. "Your wagon's nearby, correct? I'll stop by in the morning so we can discuss this in private."

Ava nodded. "Fair enough. We have much to discuss."

Morgan nodded back. "I'm sure we do." He patted Cheri's head. "You run home. I'll pick up dinner for the three of us."

She looked at Ava worriedly, then back at Morgan. "Will you be okay?"

He smiled. "I'll be fine, sweetie. You have nothing to worry about."

"…okay." She handed him the broom, then scampered out the door.

"Cute kid," Ava brought up.

"I don't want to scare her with anything." He looked at the Medicham. "If we're talking about Cielo's prophecy, then there's quite a few things I need to bring up with you."

"We both have things to say." Ava narrowed her eyes. "The question is…how will we proceed in making sure the shadows do not destroy our world?"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ch.30: Entering Scorch Grave City! Now Facing the Conflicts Ahead!**_

It may have been only a day's travel to get to Scorch Grave, but the tension made the walk feel like an eternity. Every so often, one member of Team Ravenfield was looking over their shoulder with the occasional scream, all from the smallest of sounds. The wind was extra devious, as it blocked out a lot of low sounds like footsteps. Anything that sounded like a twig snapping was enough to make them jump.

Though, Flint and Gwyn were the jumpiest of the group. They stayed close to each for comfort. Wes, who was taking point as usual, kept a calm, but serious look on his face. While not scared of the impending threat, he did scan the area for any magical auras. One can never be too cautious, especially when there was a bounty hunter chasing you down.

After the injuries they sustained, another direct confrontation wouldn't be welcomed. When Gwyn wasn't acting paranoid, she had to lean against Flint for support due to her aching back. Ella occasionally did the same against Wes, but she toughed it out more than the Mew.

Tony drummed his fingers against his arm. He looked ticked off. He has been trying to preoccupy his thoughts with something distracting. Money, the city, wondering about his family; anything would have worked. No matter what, the memory of the bounty hunter was still fresh in his mind. He was for all of them, though Tony was especially ticked.

He clenched his teeth, then punched his palm. "I still can't believe he made fools out of us…"

"Get over it, Tony," Wes said over his shoulder. "We're all down after yesterday." He smiled. "Still, as long as we keep our spirits high, there's nothing that can slow us down!"

The Dewott deadpanned. "That guy had multiple opportunities to kill you and almost did. How are you not the least bit pissed?"

Wes shrugged. "Well, for one, I don't like staying angry for too long." He rolled his eyes with a grin. "Makes me all exhausted and stuff. Secondly, this isn't the first time someone has tried to kill me." He held up his paw. "I was attacked by pirates, hunted by assassins, chased by a town of angry villagers-"

"Do you intentionally throw yourself into danger?" he asked.

Wes grinned. "Part of my natural charm. So yeah, not my first rodeo."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "What I want to know is where he got ahold of a bounty on us. There's no way our whole team is wanted."

"Yeah," Ella agreed before patting Gwyn's head, who closed her eyes and smiled cutely. "Look at this one. Does this look like the face of a criminal?"

Tony crossed his arms. "So, you're saying something smells fishy?"

"For the most part, yes," Flint said. "But even if the bounty is suspicious, the guy trying to claim it isn't. We're dealing with a warrior murderer, one who has slayed great warriors and took their weapons as his own. No matter the circumstances, that guy is dangerous and insane."

Wes crossed his forelegs. "Chill, bro. Next time we run into him, we'll be ready."

Flint smiled nervously. "Haha…next time?" He grabbed Wes by the jacket and shook him. "You actually WANT that maniac to find us?! We almost died the other day!"

"But we didn't!" Wes responded optimistically.

"We could have!"

"But didn't!"

Flint let go of him and curled up on the ground. "I don't want to go through that again…"

Gwyn bent down and lifted him under his forelegs. "Aww, don't be scared, Flinty! Wes' right! We need to stay positive!"

"I'm positive he's going to kill us!" Tony slapped him across the face. "…Thank you, Tony."

"Any time." He crossed his arms. "Anyway, if it'll assuage your nervous breakdown, Scorch Grave is a relatively safe city. Not a whole lot crime like most of the Fire Zone."

"How is that going to help us stay away from that bounty hunter?" Flint asked.

"This guy's clearly not on a genocidal rampage, so he's not going to go all out if he knows where we are." He chuckled. "In other words, do what I did when I met you guys: avoid you like the plague."

Flint deadpanned. "Your ingenious plan of avoiding him is to…avoid him?"

"Worked for me, didn't it?"

Ella raised a brow with a grin. "Yeah, for a whole day."

"Hey, my village is small compared to Scorch Grave."

Wes smiled. "Well, just keep your heads on and keep going. Worst case scenario, we get into another fight." He rubbed his paws together. "I'm looking forward to it!" His eyes shimmered brightly. "I wonder what other awesome weapons he has!"

"Wes, didn't you say those weapons belonged to…" Gwyn started with her hand raised, but Ella lowered it.

"Let him fantasize."

They walked for another twenty minutes, chattering away, before coming across the tops of buildings over the horizon. They picked up the pace and ran down the path. Once over, the city was in full view.

Out of all the rundown, poor, and uninhabitable cities they came across, this one was not only the largest, but most beautiful city of them all. Scorch Grave City was massive, stretching far and wide, almost beyond their field of vision. A red, earthy wall of sharp pillars surrounded the city perimeter. An entrance was hollowed out at the front wall.

However, what really captured their attention was the volcano that sat in the near back of the city. A composite volcano, to be precise. For the most part, it was inactive. It had to be if one wanted to live so close to it. Though, even with it inactive, the inside's dangerous and hazardous to enter unless you were crazy or can survive that specific environment.

The team of treasure hunters walked towards the entrance, awestruck by the city. "Awesome!" Wes exclaimed.

"An actual city where I don't have to look over my shoulder sleeping? Definitely awesome!" Flint exclaimed as well.

Ella grinned. "I wonder if there's any hot springs around here. Now that would be nice."

Gwyn scratched her cheek. "Hot springs? What are those like?"

Ella threw her forearm around the Mew. "We are SO having girl time while we're here! Just follow my lead and I'll show you the best day ever!"

Gwyn's eyes lit up in excitement. "Yay!"

Tony held his hands up. "Slow your roll, gals. We're finding a place to stay first."

They walked into the city. Another obvious difference between the other villages, towns, and cities they passed were the clothing the Pokémon wore. They were newer than the ragged clothing they came across.

The city had a plethora of different stores, restaurants, and various stops to explore. There was even a park. Not a typical park with grass and trees, but with a rocky terrain. There were swing sets, slides, etc., though.

Gwyn wagged her tail. "Ooh! This place is so fancy!"

Ella snorted a laugh, confusing the Mew. "Gwyn, if you think this is fancy, the rest of the stops on our regional trek will astonish you."

The Mew smiled. "Cool!" She looked around. "I have a question, though. How come this place is nicer compared to the other places?"

"I'm glad you asked," Flint started, having already pulled out a history book and opening up to a section on Scorch Grave. He was always eager to teach history. "Scorch Grave has some distinct advantages over the rest of the Fire Zone. You see, the wall formation that surrounds the city was a natural formation that occurred over thousands of years. These formations were used to keep out rogue bandits…at least the ones that can't fly. With only one entrance, residents here can intercept and handle bandit raids at a single point. Scorch Grave was also known for having valuable resources burrowed deep in the earth. They mined them out and used them rationally over the years before the Fire Zone became…well, current day Fire Zone. Fascinating fact about Scorch Grave's name, actually. The ground here used to be so unbearable to walk on that any non-fire affiliated Pokémon would burn to death in a near instant. Also-"

Tony pushed the history book down. "Flint, while this is all interesting and all, we need to find a place to stay."

Flint blushed in embarrassment. "Oh right, sorry!" He stuffed the book away, then turned to Gwyn. He whispered, "I'll tell you the rest later." Gwyn squealed quietly.

The group resumed wandering the streets for a hotel. Unbeknownst to them, though, a certain bounty hunter was watching them from behind a corner.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. _I figured they would come here. Closest city for miles._ He pulled up the hood of his cloak and walked onto the streets. He summoned one of his long-bladed daggers. _Remain patient and you'll have your prey._

As figured by Team Ravenfield, the bounty hunter wasn't going to slash his way through crowds to get them. Despite all the heinous deaths he brought, he isn't someone to go on a slashing spree. That said, a populated city like Scorch Grave made it harder to find reasonable cover.

He made sure to keep his distance as he followed them, while keeping his magic aura low this time. If he couldn't take them out on the streets, he'll at least know where they'll be staying.

He followed them for a couple minutes, then he felt two auras behind him. Two very specific auras. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't physically see them. They were somewhere in the crowd, but he could sense the familiarities of the auras.

He looked back at Team Ravenfield for a moment, with them getting farther away. He sighed and sent his dagger back to his pocket storage. With a whip of his cloak, he turned around and went towards where the two auras were.

"Holly! Mack!" he called out. He looked around for the two. "Where are you?"

"Yo, Griffin!" The Grovyle looked at his left and saw the Lurantis at a café with a Sudowoodo. Holly wore a white jacket over a blue tank top and jeans. She had a large, folded up fan hanging on her back. Mack, the Sudowoodo, wore a gray shirt, black shorts (though, with his short legs, they were basically regular pants), and a purple scarf around his neck. Sheathed on his back was a three section, bronze staff. Holly waved him over. "There you are! Get over here!"

Griffin slid his hands into his pockets and walked over. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "I see you two made it."

Mack was leaning back in his chair with his feet resting on the table. He had a lax expression. "We're not as slow as you claim."

"Which reminds me," Holly brought up as she reached into her bag sitting next to her chair. She tossed Griffin a sack of bits. "There's your cut from the Gastrodon."

Griffin opened it and counted the bits. Yep, he was left with forty percent of the bounty. He rolled his eyes and stuffed it in his jacket. "Thanks."

Mack straightened himself up and waved a waiter over. "Hey buster, we want some service over here!"

"Mack…" Griffin groaned in a warning tone.

He shrugged. "What? I want my damn food already."

The bounty pinched between his eyes, then looked at Holly. "Anyway…my targets are in the city as we speak. They're going to check into a hotel, most likely."

Holly raised a brow. "Is your plan breaking in and waiting for them to return?"

"Something like that."

She shook her head. "What I still can't wrap my head around is you actually failing to kill your bounty. Seriously? How hard was it to kill five people? You were in the middle of nowhere."

Griffin leaned back in his seat. "They're stronger than they look. But I'm not giving up until I collect the reward money."

"Yeeeah, we need to talk about that, first," she said.

"We can talk after lunch," Mack said before whistling loudly, irking a nearby waiter. "Yo! You going to keep us waiting or what?!"

Holly exchanged a glance with Griffin. They were sharing the same idea. If things escalate, they were throwing Mack out of the café. They were not passing up food.

* * *

"So, there's a few hotels we could check into," Flint said as he read through a pamphlet he picked up along the way. "The Hot Spot Center? Cinder Hotel?"

Ella snagged the pamphlet out of his paws and held it up to her face. "No…no…no…no…OOH!" She slapped the pamphlet into his face. "That one! Right there!"

He pulled the pamphlet away and looked. "Lava Springs Suites?"

Ella purred in delight. "All hotel residents get free access to the hot springs they provide. Plus, there's a spa." She ran her paw through her fur. "This girl deserves the full treatment after roughing it for days."

Tony smirked. "Heh, I wouldn't mind crashing there." He snickered. "Might meet some cute girls, too."

Flint looked over the hotel, then deadpanned. "Ella, do you know how flippin' expensive a night's stay is there? Most of our money is strictly for food and supplies."

Wes counted off his digits. "Well, we could work in a three-night stay if we don't go overboard."

Flint pulled down on his hat. "We would be better off getting a cheaper hotel. I mean, these other places aren't bad." He pointed at Hot Spot Center. "They have bingo night tomorrow. Doesn't that sound more exciting?"

Ella raised a brow. "Bingo?" She scoffed, then headed in the direction of Lava Springs Suites. "Yeah, we're better off staying at a fancy hotel."

"We can't afford a fancy hotel!" Flint cried, pulling down on his ears.

Tony patted the Flareon's back. "Worry not, my friend. I think I can work around that issue."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

The Dewott smirked before following Ella. "Oh, you'll see."

Flint face-palmed, then looked at Gwyn. "Please back me up here."

"Um…" She sweated nervously. She really wanted to go to Lava Ridge, but she didn't want to hurt Flint's feelings. "I, uh, don't know which is better! They both sound equally fantastic!" She gave a forced, nervous smile.

Flint groaned. Wes threw his foreleg around his brother's neck. "Come on, buddy! After the terrors we've endured, we deserve to spoil ourselves a bit!" He poked Flint's side. "Besides, once we retrieve the key, there's going to be a ton of treasure to collect. Remember the dimensional cave we went to? The key was surrounded in loot!"

Flint narrowed his eyes. "…you really want to go to that hotel, too?"

Wes poked at his sides. "Hot Springs, bro! Comfy beds! Actual food in the dining area!" He held his stomach. "Seriously, I can stand canned meat for only so long."

Flint sighed. "Everyone else's minds are made up…" he slammed his book closed and stuffed it in his backpack. "Find. Lava Springs it is."

"YAY!" Wes and Gwyn cheered before grabbing the Flareon's paws and dragging him after Ella and Tony.

They raced throughout the market area and crowds before reaching the hotel. The building looked to be ten stories tall. It was a brilliant red with a gold colored roof. Steam could be seen coming from the back of the hotel.

Ella rubbed her paws together. "Finally, relaxation paradise!" She raced in with the others following.

The lobby was neatly decorated, with a carpet stretching out from the front door to the fountain in the middle. Four columns surrounded the fountain. There was a space off to the side to rest at. There was a dining area nearby that served quick foods like cereal, coffee, or anything that can be quickly cooked. The lobby itself felt like it glowed in a golden glow. Though, that was just the chandelier and lights illuminating the room.

They walked up to the front counter, where Tony rang the bell. He attracted the attention of the desk clerk, a male Jellicent wearing a red vest.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Ah, welcome to the Lava Springs Suites. Checking in?"

Tony nodded, leaning against the front desk. "Why yes, my good man. A room to accommodate me and my four acquaintances here. One of the nicer rooms, if you'd be so kind. Preferably the ones on the top floor."

Flint gasped. "Tony, those are freakin' expens-!" Tony slapped his hand over the Flareon's mouth while still presenting his charismatic charm.

Jellicent checked through his book. "Let me see…there are a few rooms available on the top floor. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Three nights."

"Very well then. Just sign in here." Tony signed his signature into the book. "I shall go get your key." The jellyfish floated off.

Flint crossed his forelegs. "How do you expect us to afford three nights here? We're on a strict budget."

Tony shot him a wry grin, clicking his finger. "Hey, chill. I got the money situation handled."

The Flareon glared. "I'm listening."

"Scorch Grave attracts some of the richest folks around. It's the one place in the Fire Zone considered a paradise. Where there's rich folks," He rubbed his hands together maniacally, "there's also rich snobs to pilfer pockets."

Flint's eye boggled. "Wait, time out! Are you actually-?!"

"Here's your room key, Mr. Sapienti," said the Jellicent as he came back. He handed him the key.

Tony gladly took it. "Thank you, my good man."

Jellicent gestured to the Breloom wearing a similar vest as him. "The bellhop will show you to your rooms."

Breloom bowed. "Hello, valued guests. Allow me to take your bags."

Gwyn held her hand up to decline. "Oh, no thanks, we're-" Tony jabbed her side. "Ow!"

"What she means to say is, we would appreciate it." The Breloom moved a cart over and placed their bags on it.

As the Mew rubbed her side, she looked at Tony in confusion. "Why did you do that?"

He whispered, "While that is kind of you to do, these guys get paid to carry your stuff. You'd be doing the exact opposite of giving him a break."

"Ooohhh," Gwyn expressed.

The bellhop wheeled their cart to an elevator system, then let them step in. He pressed a button and took them up to the top floor. Once they've reached it, he guided them down the hallway before reaching their designated room number.

"Here we are," Breloom announced.

Tony inserted the key and unlocked it, revealing the stunning room. The main room was decorated to resemble a living room, with a small kitchen off to the side. There was a couch, a bookshelf to read from, a beautiful carpet, and two bedrooms.

Tony tipped the Breloom. "Thank you, my good man." Breloom bowed before placing their belongings inside, then wheeled his cart away. Tony shut the door. "Well, what do you all think?"

"WOOOW!" Gwyn exclaimed, eyes shimmering in pure delight. "It's so fancy!" She ran over to one of the bedrooms and gasped. Two queen sized beds with red comforters and white sheets and pillows. "A BED! AN ACTUAL BED!" She sprung up and belly flopped onto the bed with a muffled thud. Her body sank into the mattress. She shivered in delight. "Yay…"

Ella smirked. "Well, I guess that'll be the girl's room."

Wes picked his bag up. "Flint and I can share one of the beds while Tony gets the other."

Tony shrugged. "I'm cool with that." He went to grab his stuff, but Flint was glaring at him. He shot the Flareon a grin. "Yes?"

"So, you're going to pay for our stay here with _other_ people's money?"

Tony leaned against the kitchen counter coolly. "Hey, you were the one complaining about being on a tight budget. I figured some 'generous donations' from the rich folk would be appreciated."

"Tony, we're not robbing people!"

He folded his arms behind his head. "Too late, made up my mind."

Flint pulled down on his ears. "We're being chased by a bounty hunter who thinks we're criminals! Acting like criminals isn't doing us any favors!"

"Chill, Flinster." He smiled smugly. "I got this."

Steam was practically blowing out of Flint's ears. Wes poked Flint's head. "Um, bro?"

Ella unpacked her stuff in her room. She shouted through the walls, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to some R 'n R!" She pulled out a pair of sunglasses, flicked them open, and slid them over her eyes. "I'm checking out the springs! Hey Gwyn, care to join me?"

Gwyn pulled her face out of the bed. "But I don't own a swimsuit."

"Eh, we can buy you one." She walked over and ruffled the Mew's hair. "You and I are going to have a great time here! I'll show you the ins and outs of relaxing at the spa!"

Gwyn smiled. "That'd be great!"

Flint flailed his forelegs wildly, losing his mind at everyone's scatterbrained behavior. "We came here to find a place to stay, not to vacation! Need I remind you we're looking for the Key of Fire?!"

Tony opened the fridge in the kitchen. "You know these walls don't completely muffle sound, right?"

Flint slapped his paws over his mouth, then groaned. "We're not here to vacation. We're here to find the Key of Fire. Nothing else."

Ella slung her bag over his shoulder and gave him a look. "Flint, no offense, but we NEED a break. Gwyn and I took slashes to the back." She subconsciously rubbed her back. "I heard, upon request, that you can get a bath that helps soothe cuts and injuries." She closed her eyes. "So, I'm taking up that offer with Gwyn."

Gwyn stepped out of the room. "Sorry, Flint."

The Flareon looked at the girls, then sighed. "Ugh…y-you know what, fine. You two enjoy yourselves. You've been through enough."

Gwyn smiled brightly. "Thanks Flint!" She ran over and hugged him, snuggling into his mane. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

Wes stretched his legs. "Well, I'm going to take a quick nap before heading out. I figured everyone wanted to take a break, so I'll take initiative and handle gathering information on where the key is being held." He poked Flint's cheek. "If we're being honest, you look like you need to soak in a hot spring for a while. You know, destress and stuff."

Flint's eyes bugged out. "Wha-?! I'm not stressed! I'm not!" He looked at the others, with his right eye twitching. "Do I look stressed to you?!"

Tony blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Yep."

"Absolutely," Ella added.

Gwyn meekly looked away. "Kind of…"

Wes patted his brother's back. "So, as team leader, I hereby decree you are to take the rest of the day off and relax!"

"But-!" Flint pleaded.

"Seconded," the other three agreed, raising their hands.

"But I-I…"

Wes shoved Flint over to the couch, dropped him on it, then went over to the bookshelf. "The team has spoken!" He grabbed a book, then handed it to Flint. "You either read and get your mind off things or go to the hot springs."

"But what about-?!"

Wes placed his paws on the Flareon's shoulders. "Bro, it's cool. We can't be working all the time. You _need_ this." He grinned. "If anything comes up, tomorrow will be the day to take things into action. For now, you are going to rest up and enjoy our mini vacation." He patted the Flareon's head.

Flint looked down at the book in his paws. He sighed, then threw his bowler hat onto the couch. He gave a defeated smile. "Fine, you win." He leaned back into the cushions and opened the book. "I'm just going to relax. Nothing else."

Wes grinned brightly. "Yippee!" He threw his bag over his shoulder. "Everyone, enjoy your day off! Let's meet up at the dining hall for dinner!"

Tony gave a thumbs-up. "Sounds like a plan."

Ella grabbed Gwyn's hand and led her out the door. "Come on, girlfriend! Time to relax!"

Gwyn, as she was dragged out, waved at Flint. "Bye Flinty! See you at dinner!" she exclaimed before disappearing around a corner.

Tony rubbed his hand together. "I'm gonna fool around in the streets." He gave a short wave before stepping out, hands in his pockets. "Later."

Wes adjusted his bag, then smiled at Flint. "Remember, just lay down and relax."

Flint sighed before falling on his back. "Lay down and relax…right." He smiled. "See you later, Wes."

Wes grinned. "Later, bro!" The Umbreon skipped out the room, shutting the door behind him.

With some peace and quiet to clear his mind, Flint turned to the first page of the book. "Okay, chapter one. In a distant land far, far away…"

* * *

Mack patted his stomach in content. "Oh yeah, that hit the spot!" He picked at his teeth with a toothpick. "You think I should order another sandwich?"

"No!" Griffin and Holly shouted in frustration. If it was a fifth or sixth sandwich, maybe. That was his twenty-seventh one, though. It was baffling how he considered ordering a twenty-eighth. They had two sandwiches and a water. That was it.

Mack rolled his eyes. "Tsk…loud."

Holly groaned, holding her face. "Unbelievable." She looked up at Griffin. "Anyway, about that bounty…"

Griffin held his hands up. "Relax, I'll split it with you and Mack. Not a big deal."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Holly sighed. "Griffin, didn't you say that bounty required you to kill them and take back some key of theirs?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Doesn't that strike you as eerily suspicious? I mean, why would the police make a bounty specifically to _kill_ five travelers for stealing a _key_? The entire police force in Dust Bowl is either full of dimwits or that bounty isn't authentic."

"Looks real to me," he responded with a light shrug.

She pressed her scythes against her face. "It may LOOK real, but it doesn't SOUND real."

"If it's the money you want, you can have it," Griffin said, closing his eyes.

Holly face-palmed. "Ugh! This isn't about the freakin' money! This is about taking any ol' bounty you come across! Every day, it's the same thing with you: I have to get stronger. I have to test my might. I have to ditch you guys!" She growled. "Honestly, it's like all you care about it killing every evil that gets in your way!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

This made Holly laugh in frustration. "Hehe…understand?" She slammed her scythes down on the table. "Griffin, we've been friends for a loooong time. I think I have you all figured out by now." She narrowed her eyes. "You're one step away from turning yourself into a cold-blooded psychopath. All those bandits and crooks you killed just to feed your hatred."

Mack straightened himself up. "I have to agree with her on this one." He leaned forward on his elbows. "No offense dude, but you are nuts. You are mad with power." He blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Well, you would be if you learned to crack a smile every now and again."

Griffin crossed his arms. "This is ridiculous. I don't need an intervention from you two about how I handle things." He glared. "I don't care about the money anymore. I want to see how strong those five are, especially that Umbreon."

Holly raised a brow. "And then what? What if I'm right and you end up axing an innocent group of travelers?"

Griffin's aura began to leak out. The vile, loathing energy could be felt from the other patrons, which made them scoot away in fear. "What if they're not?" He glared deeper. "I made the mistake of believing someone was pure of heart. A naïve brat who thought no one could hide under a façade." He clenched his fist tightly.

"And look what remains from my mistake: the three of us."

Holly and Mack exchanged a glance with each other. They coughed a bit from Griffin's spiteful aura. "Pal, can you turn off the angry aura?" Mack asked, waving his branch in front of his face.

Griffin's aura settled down upon request. Holly scooted closer to the Grovyle. "Okay, I get it. You're still angry about everything that happened." She narrowed her eyes. "But how could you stubbornly accept that the word of a piece of paper is truth?

"I'm not going to deny anything. You did put an end to hundreds of actual murderers. These guys, though? I've never heard of them, nor have I seen records of them being worthy of death."

Mack snatched the bounty from Griffin's jacket and looked it over. "Eh, I don't know, the Umbreon does look familiar." He rubbed his chin. "I think I saw a poster of him in some part of the Desert Zone. Something about stealing a grand piano. Though, I'm pretty sure most I've came across want this guy alive."

Griffin folded his arms on the table, remaining silent. Holly patted his back. "Griff, I know you're not the merciful type, but at least check to make sure who were after are dangerous criminals." She took the poster away from Mack. "And make sure this is legitimate. Seriously, that many zeroes for a key!"

Griffin took the poster back and looked it over once more. Second glance, it did seem suspicious. However, his mind was set on challenging them once more. If they were worthy prey, they were worthy opponents to fight.

The Grovyle sighed, then stuffed the poster in his jacket. "Fine…I'll be rational about this." He glared. "But I'm still getting my fight."

"And the reward money," Mack reminded. "Don't forget the reward money."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Sure, and the reward money."

"That's all I needed to hear." Mack stood up and clapped his branches together. "Anyway, let's go find a hotel to crash at. After that, I think I'm going to find a nice restaurant to pig out at."

"You just ate," Holly reminded with an annoyed expression.

Mack held his hand up to his forehead. "Yes, and just the reminder is making my stomach growl." He snickered. "Now come on!" He left the café.

Holly groaned, then grabbed her stuff. "Unbelievable." She followed after him. "Come on, Griff!"

Griffin slid his hands into his pockets. He peered at the poster sticking out of his jacket a tiny bit. He shook his head, then followed after the bickering Pokémon.

* * *

Morgan stood in front of Ava's trailer. It was around noon. He would have been by earlier, but Angel was feeling woozy for a while. Thankfully, it was only a minor feeling and it passed. He really needed to get her out of the village.

He rapped his knuckles against the door, then waited patiently with his hands behind his back. In only a few seconds, the doors opened. However, it wasn't Ava who answered. It was Micah and Susan.

They looked up at the Hypno in confusion. "Uh…hello?" Susan greeted in question.

Morgan smiled, then crouched down. "Hello, little ones. I'm here looking for Ava."

"Madame Ava?" Micah asked. "Do you know her?"

He chuckled. "We're old time friends."

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at Morgan. "Please wait," they said before closing the door. They probably wanted to double check with Ava first. He figured they were taught not to let strangers into the trailers. That was good.

He waited a few minutes before the door opened again, this time with Ava greeting him. "Hello, Morgan."

Morgan smiled and stepped inside. "Hello, Ava. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. You?"

"Not at all."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Well, follow me. I'm brewing some coffee. Care for any?"

He shook his head. "No thank you. I brought my own drink."

Ava gestured to the table that was set up. "Well then, please have a seat. I'll join you shortly." He nodded and took his seat at the table. She turned her back from him and went for the coffee brewer. She heard the thud of a bottle against the table. She turned, then deadpanned at the whiskey Morgan was holding. It was in a large bottle. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I thought we could share a few drinks together."

"I've tried to limit my intake of alcohol these days." She pulled out the coffee pot. "It'd be a bad example for my children."

He opened the whiskey bottle. "Of course, of course. Well, more for me." He took a big sip from the bottle.

Ava held her hand up to her mouth and giggled. "How can you consume that much alcohol without getting drunk?"

He set the bottle down. "Hey, I can get drunk. I just prefer to hide." He wiped his lips clean. "Though, I do have some fond memories of you going nuts after a couple drinks."

She poured coffee into her mug while she rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me…"

"If I remember correctly, you and Garret were getting competitive while you were both drunk." He grinned. "Oh, you two fought hard for a couple of loopy idiots. Next thing we knew, we had to buy Willow a new dining table."

Ava held her face in annoyance. "Please don't remind me of that incident. I looked like a fool."

Morgan chuckled. "Eh, we were all fools having a good time. Don't beat yourself up over it." He took another sip of his drink.

The Medicham smirked, then sat herself down. "It was a simpler time. The six of us adventuring and traveling Mysto together. You, me, Garret, Clara, Willow, and Alex."

Morgan sipped his whiskey again, then said, "There was also the tournaments. Don't forget about those."

Ava held her chin in her hand. "Remember how close we came to beating the champion?"

"I bet we can take him on again, this time with more satisfying results." Morgan set his bottle down. "Though…I suppose we can't anymore."

Ava looked down. "Yeah…" She glided her finger around the mug's edge. "So…the prophecy?"

Morgan pushed the bottle away, then folded his hands together. "Right." He rested his chin on them. "Six warriors rising up and taking on the Shadow King."

"The Beast, the Rose of Death, the Wise, the Protector, the Reborn, and the Hero," Ava listed off. "I have reason to believe I found three of the warriors."

Morgan chuckled to himself. "Well, I guess I'm one step ahead of you. I've met all five."

Her eyes widened. "You have?"

Morgan held up five fingers. "Three Eeveelutions, Cheri's older brother, and…a green Mew."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "A green Mew?"

Morgan sighed. "Gwyn Belladonna."

A brief pause of silence occurred between them. Ava looked at the Hypno with a stunned expression. "Bella…donna?" Ava held her head in shock. "I, uh…a Mew?"

"Let's just get down to business before we get into that mess," Morgan almost pleaded, clenching tightly on the table.

Ava could see the tension in his body language, so she complied. "A-Alright." She cleared her throat, then continued, "Well…if that's the case, that means there's one more to complete the prophecy."

Morgan loosened up, then leaned back in his seat. "You met the Eeveelutions first, I'm assuming?" She nodded. "Do they know about the prophecy?"

She shook her head. "I only pieced it together after they left. Even if I did, I'm not sure I have the heart to tell them." She leaned forward. "You know if they find out the importance of their success, it could hinder their judgment. To them, this is an act of goodwill and adventure, not a divine prophecy that came up at short notice."

Morgan rubbed his eyes, then sighed. "But they have a right to know. Look, when Cielo gave us the run down on what was happening, I took it as gibberish and crap. I wasn't someone who believes the fate of the universe rests on a spoken prophecy. But given everything that happened five years ago, I'm not taking any more risks."

Ava closed her eyes. "But they're so young. Are they capable of enduring the challenges that lie ahead? Randolph was fairly new to the order, only seconding to Margo."

"Time in the order is irrelevant to skill," Morgan reminded. "Randolph and Margo, despite being the newest members, wouldn't have been chosen have it not been for their skill level. I have confidence that Randolph did everything he could to give the Team Ravenfield a challenge."

Ava's eyes widened. "Team…Ravenfield?"

Morgan chuckled, scratching his cheek. "That's what they're calling themselves." He looked at her with narrowed eyes and a sad smile. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Ava frowned. "It does." She wiped her eyes, preventing tears from spilling. "Garret and Clara are gone…and we don't even know what happened to Alex after…" She sighed shakily. "Everything went wrong so fast."

Morgan glanced off to the side. "I know the feeling…" He shook his head and turned back. "This new Team Ravenfield is picking up where we left off. Only they're not protecting the idol, they're searching for it."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "It won't be easy. The next key is in Scorch Grave City, meaning-"

"-they'll be confronting Seraphina," Morgan finished. "She's a skilled sorceress. Very powerful and deadly with her fire magic."

Ava groaned. "We wouldn't be able to reach them in time. By the time they get the key, they'll already be off before we have a chance to intercept them."

"Actually," Morgan said, "I think I know where they'll be going next."

"You do?"

He shrugged. "Call it a hunch, but there's a chance they'll be heading to the Aqua Zone next. Think about it. It's close to Scorch Grave and it wouldn't take them long to reach Spring Wells City. If you ride from here to there at a reasonable pace, you should meet up with them."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled. "I used to be a bounty hunter, remember? I'm pretty decent at judging distances for travel. And, given that you have an efficient mode of transportation, you'll be there before you know it."

Ava rubbed her chin. "Hmm…well, I've never doubted you before, so I guess…wait, you said if 'I' ride from here to there." She narrowed her eyes. "What about you?"

Morgan scratched his head. "I have a job here, and two Pokémon under my care. I can't go on adventures at the moment."

Ava reached out and grabbed his hands. "Morgan, I understand, but this is important. I need your help. We both know what's at stake. You said you won't take risks. Can't you work around it and have someone hold down the fort for you?"

"Ava, I…" Morgan paused for a moment, then pulled his hands away. "…okay, I know some people a few towns away that could use a job. Competent doctors who can fill in for me while I'm gone." He rubbed his chin. "Plus, the fresh air would be good for Angel and Cheri."

Ava smiled. "So, you're coming?"

He chuckled. "I suppose I am. If anything," He cracked his knuckles, "those shadows deserve what's coming to them."

Ava nodded. "We'll get back at them, don't fret."

Morgan smiled. "Good." His expression turned negative as he frowned. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Now that that's out of the way…we should discuss the Donphan in the room." Morgan's eyes narrowed sharply. "Clara had a kid. A daughter we didn't know about."

"And a Mew, apparently," Ava added, rubbing her chin. "Clara was in contact with one of the gods. How bizarre, but not unheard of. According to some sources, the Legends come down from the Hall of Origin and walk among the mortals. I'm surprised she had a kid with a Mew, though."

Morgan glanced to the side. "Yeah, surprising…" he grumbled under his breath.

Ava narrowed her eyes worriedly. "Morgan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

The Medicham blinked, trying to read his expression. After a moment, she gasped in realization. "Oh…oh, oh, oh! I see what's wrong here."

Morgan's face reddened. "Ava, please…"

"You're still not over her, are you?"

The Hypno's fist tightened while his face darkened in red. "…maybe."

Ava held her hand up to her chest and stared at him sympathetically. "Oh Morgan…I'm so sorry."

He waved it off. "I-It's fine, Ava. It's just…" He groaned and held his face in annoyance. "I'm just…mad at myself for never telling her the truth. Now I never will."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Do you…hate Gwyn?"

He pulled his hands away. "No! No, no, of course not." He shook his head. "She just…reminds me too much of her mother. The way she acts resembles Clara. She's even a brilliant potion maker like her mother. I can't hate her, but…it feels weird. I mean…when I found out she was Clara's daughter, I was shocked. I haven't seen Clara in years when she left the group. Now I find out she was hanging around a god and has a kid with him. It's just…a rush of information crashing into me."

Ava placed her hands over his. "I understand how you're feeling, Morgan. You loved Clara. I'm sorry you never had the chance to tell her the truth."

Morgan sighed, then held his face. "Clara never felt the same way about me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. If I knew that a witch was going to curse her, I would have said something sooner." He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe if I wasn't a coward, I could have saved Alex, too…"

"You're not a coward, Morgan. You've just…never been much of a people person. But I can see that you've changed. Heck, you even became a doctor because of Clara. That has to amount for something."

This made the Hypno smile. "I suppose so." He sighed. "Whatever the circumstances, I'm going to help Team Ravenfield, so I can protect what's left of Clara. So, I can avenge those we've lost because of the shadows."

Ava nodded. "And we will." She stood up. "If you're in, we'll leave when you're ready."

Morgan swiped his whiskey off the table and downed half the content in several gulps. He slammed the bottle down and stood up. "Let me make a few calls, then tell Angel and Cheri about what's planned."

Ava smiled. "Take your time." Morgan nodded and prepared to leave. "Oh! And Morgan?" He looked over his shoulder. "If you…ever want to talk to…get some things off your chest, just know I'm willing to share a drink so we can talk."

Morgan smiled to himself. "You've always been a good friend, Ava. Thanks." He exited the trailer and shut the door behind him.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Ch.31: Fighting for the Sake of Power! Is There More to Your Goal?**_

One night passed for Team Ravenfield, as they enjoyed the luxury of the Lava Springs Suites. Some took advantage of the wondrous perks, specifically Ella and Gwyn, while others carried on with their own business, specifically Tony.

Flint has since gotten his nerves together after a good night's sleep. Wes, once again, assured him that he'll have everything under control while he's out searching for information on the hidden key. In the meantime, the Flareon chose to relax himself with a cup of coffee and the rest of the book he started.

He lay lazily on the couch, flipping through pages every so often. He reached out and grabbed his coffee, taking a delicious sip. He sighed contently. "This…This is nice."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're cozy." He looked over his shoulder and saw Ella. She was in a one-piece, blue swimsuit. She had a towel draped over her neck. "You just going to be chilling in the room all day?"

He shrugged. "For the most part." He smirked. "Are YOU just going to relax at the spa?"

"Ooh, touché," she purred. She laughed. "Technically, I booked Gwyn and myself another visit to the hot springs to get that special bath again." She rubbed her back. "I'm feeling much better after it. Another dip should do the trick."

Flint rolled his eyes with a light smile, then returned to his book. "Right. Well, you girls have fun."

"Aww, but Flint!" Gwyn cried from around the corner of her room. "I want to go sightseeing with you! You promised you show me around all the cities we visit!"

Flint bookmarked his book and closed it. "Oh yeah, I guess I did. Well, we can do that when you get back from the springs."

"Really?!" She jumped out from around the corner. "Aww, you're the best, Flint!"

His face lit up red upon seeing her. She was wearing a one-piece swimsuit, much like Ella's, only it was white with red polka dots. She had her towel draped over her body like a cape.

He reopened his book and covered his face. "Uh, YEAH! You know it! Hahaha…"

Gwyn tilted her head. "Flint, are you okay?"

Steam came off his head. "OH, I'm fine! I-I see Ella helped you pick out a new swimsuit. I-It looks nice."

She smiled. "Yeah, it's really pretty! Thanks!" She wagged her tail happily.

Ella raised a brow at the Flareon. "You're acting weird, Flint."

"What~?! No! I'm doing dandy!" He spun around so his back was facing them. "N-Now then, I'm going to continue with my reading! You girls have fun!"

Gwyn was confused by his behavior while Ella had a suspicious look. She tapped her chin, then smirked to herself. "I see." She smiled at Gwyn. "Well, best we head off!"

Gwyn smiled. "Right! See you later, Flinty!" She skipped off with Ella.

Once the door closed, Flint collapsed onto his back, panting. "Oh dear Arceus, what was THAT about?!" He pressed his paws against his cheeks. _I feel warmer than usual._ He felt his heart thumping against his chest. He held his paw over it. _That…That was weird._ He shook his head. _I-I was just caught off guard, that's all. Yeah, that's it._

He sat up and picked his book up, which fumbled in his paws. "Wes was right. I need to relax more." He opened the book and resumed reading where he left off.

* * *

Tony walked among the crowds of Pokémon, slipping his way through the thick crowd like an unseen phantom. Hardly any, if not no one, noticed as he brushed pass them with keen awareness of his surroundings. The smoothness of his movement was unnatural.

He kept his head low, avoiding eye contact with the Pokémon. He glanced out of the crowd and saw a wealthy group of Pokémon perusing the open market stalls. The Dewott smirked and slipped out of the crowd.

One of the rich folk, a Hariyama wearing a suit and monocle, examined the fruit in the stalls. He scoffed. "I dare say, you call this ripe? I've seen fossilized relics younger than this garbage!"

The Pokémon running the stall, a Weezing, groaned. "Sir, I can assure you, those fruits are indeed ripe."

"With a gas bag like you picking them? They're probably tainted with poison."

Weezing raised a brow. "That insult doesn't really work since I don't have hands."

Hariyama rolled his eyes. "Forgive me for caring about my health. You don't know what slimy nuisance will crawl under your nose and ruin your day!"

Tony casually walked pass the Hariyama in less than two seconds. In those short couple of seconds, he expertly removed a sack of bits from his pocket, removed a golden pocket watch from his chest pocket, snagged some jewels he flaunted on his cuffs, and, just for laughs, took his belt. He pocketed the valuables and continued on his merry way with an innocent whistle, while throwing the belt into another stall.

Weezing groaned. "Are you going to buy anything or mock my livelihood?"

Hariyama sighed in annoyance. "Find, I'll buy some of your apples…just so I can throw them away. I don't want the common folk choking on such filth." He dug into his pocket. "I'm a generous man…like…that?" He patted his sides. "What the…?" He dug worriedly through his pockets.

Weezing raised a brow in curiosity. "Lose anything?"

"I could have sworn I brought money with me…" He looked at his wrists, specifically the cuffs, and gasped. "Where are my jewels?!" He looked at his chest pocket and gasped again. "Where is my priceless pocket watch?!"

Weezing narrowed his eyes. "Uh…were you wearing a belt earlier?"

Hariyama stared forward, wide eyed, as his pants fell to his ankles upon mention. He saw the 'commoners' staring in repulsion at the man in his underwear. He pulled up his pants and growled. "Someone robbed me!"

"No, you don't say," Weezing sarcastically said.

"Shut it, you!"

Weezing chuckled. "It's called karma, jackass. Have fun getting home."

Hariyama growled, then stomped away while keeping a tight hold of his pants. Tony watched from around the corner of a stall. He juggled the stolen jewels in his hand with a proud smirk. "This…This is a good day." He pocketed the jewels and continued walking along the market.

He scouted the area for anymore rich folk roaming around. He smirked upon seeing a Luxio wearing a fancy dress and walking with a stuck-up attitude. She wore a few priceless valuables around her person.

"Time to turn on the charm." He licked his hand and patted down a few hairs before walking over to her. "Excuse me, miss?"

She looked over her shoulder and scoffed. "Ugh, another commoner." She waved her paw at him. "Shoo, shoo, go away."

Tony walked around to face her directly. "Kind of odd to see rich folk like you walking among the so called 'commoners.' What, can't afford any help to handle your grocery shopping?"

She sneered in annoyance. "How dare you! Do you take me for some dainty, little girl?! I am more than capable of handling shopping!"

He held his hands up. "Yes, yes, of course. My apologies. I just didn't expect such beautiful girls to be out in public like this."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh…I see what's going on here. Trying to seduce?" She held her head up and walked around him, flicking his face with her tail. "I have my standards, especially when it comes to street rats."

He chuckled, rubbing his face. "Heh, even here, I'm still called a street rat."

"Your clothing reflects poverty from how dirty and disgusting it is."

"To be fair, my dear, I came out of an ash storm not too long ago. Give me credit for keeping these clothes in such respectable condition." He held her chin in his hand. "As for the whole seducing bit, I just can't help myself. I don't see a lot of pretty girls around in my old village."

She pulled away and knocked him back with a light Spark. "Touch me again and I shall report you to the authorities!"

He held his hands up. "My apologies." He smirked. "Someone seems a little sassy."

She scoffed. "I don't waste my time with the lower class. When living in Scorch Grave City, you must separate yourself from the blemishes of our culture."

Tony barley paid attention as he counted the pearls on the necklace he swiped off her neck. "Uh huh, fascinating- hey, be honest, how much do these pearls on your necklace cost?"

She rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't know. It would be worth quite a…wait, what?!" She turned around, then saw he was gone. She clenched her teeth furiously. "You rotten thief!" she shouted at the top of lungs.

Tony, after escaping with his Light Speed spell, sat on the roof laughing and kicking his feet in the air. "Hehehehe…she wasn't my type, anyway." He held up the necklace. "But this beauty is truly captivating." He pocketed the necklace, then flipped onto his feet. "I should probably steal some nice clothes once she sends the police after me. That'll throw them off." He jumped off the roof and into an alleyway before rejoining the crowd of Pokémon.

* * *

Wes spent a bit of yesterday asking around about any possible magic tunnels in the area. None from what he could gather. Everyone he asked either said they know nothing about magic or have never come across magic tunnels in this area. That thought concerned him, because the map was being vague about the key's location.

It showed a red dot over Scorch Grave, but that's about it. No specific points for an exact location. He couldn't expand the map to narrow out the location for Scorch Grave. Perhaps that map was limiting certain areas of location to make it harder to track. It would make sense given that the Key of Earth had hazardous terrain to get through. Scorch Grave wasn't nearly as dangerous as Slab Blade Mountain.

Since he couldn't get verbal answers, he consulted with the local library to find books on Scorch Grave's history. Perhaps one of the books tells tales of old wizards and sorcerers doing secret work.

He threw down a stack of books on a table, then grabbed the first from the stack. He groaned at the number of books. "Maaaybe I should have brought Flint along. There's no way I'll get what I need in time." He rubbed his face. "You've brought this upon yourself…" He flipped the book open and skimmed through the words.

He had to give his brother credit, though: Scorch Grave's history was rather interesting. The books modernized letters that were written by the original settlers of Scorch Grave City. Personal encounters and experiences with this new land. There were even accounts of powerful sorcerers coming to the land to face the harsh lands of the Fire Zone, helping the residents of Scorch Grave to make a compatible home.

The Umbreon traced his digit across the text as he silently read through the letters. However, as he expected, wizards don't go blabbering about ancient artifacts. Not so much as a hint. No one should know about the Key of Fire, so even hinting at it was stupid. That said, even if he did find some form of lead, present times could sway his search.

It was fairly obvious that Randolph was not the first one to protect the Key of Earth. New mages are trained and tasked to guard the key with each generation. Unless one of the guardians is immortal, which is considered forbidden practice to pursue, a new guardian can change a slight clue.

Wes leaned back in his seat and tapped his paws against the table. _Okay, let's think about this carefully. The key has to be hidden somewhere big, like a temple, to protect it. Take out all the buildings in Scorch Grave and you have barren land and a volcano._

The volcano was possible. It was dormant and, with the right care and molding, could be used as an effective base for the key. There was an issue he found with that, though. While it was a dangerous place to protect the key, it wouldn't be well-hidden. The volcano was off limits for a reason, but Slab Blade Mountain required you to get through the terrain and find a magic tunnel. Since the map wasn't directing him to an exact location, it had to be somewhere in their plane of existence.

The key could be hiding in plain sight. Then again, with a mage protecting it, the key was under constant watch and surveillance, so it didn't make acquiring it easier.

Scorch Grave, itself, would make an effective base of operations. If the key was hidden here before it became a settlement for Pokémon, the ground surface would easily sway travelers from trekking too close. Though, that didn't stop the eventual settlers, but the mages must be doing something right if the key has never been discovered.

Wes tapped his chin in thought. _Hmm…well, different environments mean different places to hide out._ He looked at the volcano once more. _Slab Blade Mountain's magic tunnel, while out of reach, was possible to get to. Maybe there is a passage way through the volcano. It is a reasonable assumption. I mean, who would want to trek through a volcano, dormant or not?_ The Umbreon grinned with his eyes closed. _Well, accept for me, of course._

It was worth looking into. He'll have to investigate the volcano once he was done looking over the books.

As he read through the material, another Pokémon entered the building. The Blood Moon Rogue himself.

Griffin narrowed his eyes on the Umbreon as he read. He got a head start in tracking Team Ravenfield down. He saw the Umbreon wandering around, like he was looking for something. He could have taken advantage of some spots to ambush him, but Holly insisted that he take more time into observing his target. She was still confident on the wanted poster being a fake. He could, and probably would, ignore her words, but the Lurantis was unwaveringly persistent in her pestering. It made almost as intolerable as Mack.

He stepped fully into the library and walked up behind the Umbreon as he flipped through the many books. He observed the back of his head judgingly.

Mack said this particular Umbreon was wanted in several other towns, but none of his wanted posters insisted on death. Not even a 'Dead or Alive' notice, just 'Alive'. He was nothing more than a petty thief.

Perhaps Holly had a point, but that didn't excuse another fact: this Umbreon managed to escape him. No _bounty_ has escaped him before. He found that rather infuriating, but also noteworthy. Rarely does he come across strong foes like this Umbreon. It appealed to his competitive nature.

This was an opportunity he couldn't turn away from.

"You going to stand there or say something?"

Griffin flinched from his thoughts, then narrowed his eyes. "You're observant."

Wes smirked to himself. He closed his book. "You don't hide your magic aura much, do you? You want your target to know they're being hunted."

"It instills fear before the kill," Griffin said.

Wes spun around in his chair and folded his forelegs on the back. "Who wouldn't be put off by it? Your aura reeks of negativity." He narrowed his eyes with a curious grin stretching. "That's an odd quality. What kind of magic is it?" Griffin glared. "Secretive, eh? I can respect that. I, too, don't want to give away my best tricks. I like to leave the enemy guessing." The Umbreon rested his chin in his forelegs. "Enemies like you."

Griffin stared at him quietly, then walked over to the other side of the table. "What are you doing?" the bounty hunter asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Ah, so you're more than a sword wielding maniac?" Wes exclaimed. "You're not as crazy as you came off."

Griffin sat down. "I am not a brute who kills for sport."

"No, you kill for money." Wes spun back around. "My friend told me quite a bit about you. You have a reputation for killing your targets. Criminals who are punishable by death. You go after bounties specifically requesting death." He raised a brow. "Does that make you some sort of vigilante? Or is there some underlying motive to your escapades?"

Griffin leaned back in his seat. "You're dodging my question. What ARE you doing?"

Wes closed his eyes and chuckled. "We have our secrets. Mine are for me and my friends to know."

Griffin glanced at the books stacked on the table. "You seem quite interested in Scorch Grave's history and geography."

Wes glanced at the books, then snickered. "Yeah, I guess I am." The Umbreon narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you could enlighten me. Why go after me? I'm not exactly a high stakes bounty."

"This bounty says otherwise." Griffin pulled out the poster and unrolled it.

Wes' eyes immediately bugged out in surprise. "Oh my Arceus! That's a lot of zeroes!"

Griffin raised a brow. "You're not concerned over the death request?"

Wes leaned back and waved it off with his paw. "Nah, not really. I've had people try to kill me before. Hitmen, other bounty hunters, pirates, murderous caves-"

"Come again?" Griffin asked.

Wes chuckled. "Long story. Point is, any bounty thrown my way is nothing news worthy." He rubbed his chin. "Got to say, though. A bounty specifically after my friends and me. Where did you get that?"

"I found it in Dust Bowl Town."

This surprised Wes. "Dust Bowl Town? I hate to break it to you, pal, but that poster can't be real. We never crossed the Desert Zone."

"You haven't?"

Wes shook his head. "Nope. Not together. Someone probably planted that." He scratched his chin. "Which is odd. Who the heck would know us in Dust Bowl Town?"

Griffin looked at the poster once more. _So, Holly was right. There was something suspicious about this poster._ He groaned and stuffed it back into his jacket. "Of course."

Wes shrugged. "Sorry for your loss, man. But hey, maybe you'll find a better bounty."

Griffin glared at the Umbreon. "I don't care about the bounty anymore. All I care about…is fighting you."

Wes' eyes widened. "Pardon?"

The bounty hunter folded his arms on the table. "Your friend is right. I do go after kill exclusive bounties, but not for the money. I want something more out of it. I want to find strong opponents to test my magic. To make me stronger." He growled. "No one has ever escaped my sights. Yet you and your team actually made me retreat. That cannot go unfinished."

Wes blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Oookay, maybe you are a sword wielding maniac."

Griffin closed his eyes and scoffed. "I told you, I'm much more civilized than I let on."

"Yeah, I got that impression from the dagger nearly slashing my throat," Wes responded sarcastically. Wes chuckled. "You're a brutal fighter from what I've heard and experienced. There's no denying that. You seek a challenge to better yourself. I can't blame you for thinking like that. A good challenge is something I look forward to.

"Personally, whenever I enter a temple, I always look for the traps to see how well I can avoid them. As you can clearly see, I've evaded all of them mostly unscathed." He laughed. "Let me tell you, burning fur smells TERRIBLE! That smell followed me for days!"

Griffin opened his eyes into a narrow-eyed expression. _The only one to ever escape my reach…and it was a hyperactive child?_ The Grovyle folded his hands together and leaned on his elbows. "You're a mon who seeks thrill and adventure. Why is that?"

Wes winked and stuck his tongue out. "Hey, it's what I do. Not much else to say other than that." Griffin glared. "Still scowling? You're not a very happy guy, are you?"

"I don't have time for happiness."

Wes snickered. "Hehe. You're lucky my pal, Tony, isn't here. He'd be mocking you for acting like an edgy reaper."

Griffin dug his fingertips into the table, baring his teeth with a snarl. "Is this some game to you? I told you, I don't care about the bounty anymore." His eyes flashed red. "All I want is to fight you."

Wes lightened up, presenting a simple grin. "You keep saying fight? I think the word you're looking for is kill." The Umbreon's expression went serious for a moment. "Why all the interest in killing? Why go out of your way to eradicate any and all evil?" Wes closed his eyes. "To be frank, you sound more like a villain than them."

Griffin scoffed. "Yeah? So what?"

Wes glared. "Well, good news for you: it gives me a reason to fight you, too."

The two magic users glared intensely at each other. Griffin's aura pressure rose, shaking the surrounding area. The stack of books next to Wes shook and teetered, then toppled over the side of the table. The tables and chairs around them cracked and splintered. The Pokémon gasped as they gave out from the pressure.

They ran out of the library in a fright as the vile aura expanded around the library, even scaring off the librarian. Wes was the only one remaining and unfazed by the loathing aura. He stared it down while his own aura paled in comparison to the expansion. He kept himself alert, ready to activate his Star Amulet should things get messy.

Griffin tried to intimidate the unwavering Umbreon. Wes wasn't reacting to his aura the way he expected. He actually stared it down with a fearless expression. He clenched his teeth and increased the pressure of his aura, physically shaking the building. Again, the Umbreon was unfazed. He remained adamant.

The bounty hunter groaned and let up the aura pressure. The after effects of his pressure shook the building for a moment before coming going still.

"You're not putting up a fight," Griffin said.

Wes raised a brow. "How so?"

"Raise your magic aura. I want to see how strong you are."

Wes closed his eyes and smirked. "Yeeeah, no can do. I told you, I keep my best tricks to myself." He opened one eye. "Maybe I'd tell you if you weren't acting so tough. Or maybe if you give me a little more reason."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to fight me?"

"I told you, I'm not a criminal." Wes narrowed his eyes. "You, however, are a different story." Griffin glared as the Umbreon said:

"You're a wanted hero killer, aren't you?"

* * *

Ella and Gwyn had soon returned from the hot springs, with Flint having pulled himself together in that short bit of time. With the Mew dressed and ready, she practically ripped Flint away from his book and dragged him out the hotel without a proper goodbye to Ella. The Espeon chose to spend her alone time in the dining hall downstairs, as she wanted to try their breakfast menu.

Flint and Gwyn flew out the hotel doors, then the Mew came to a dead stop. Flint fell face first against the ground, groaning quietly. Gwyn bounced on her toes with a gleeful grin. "Come on, Flint! Get up! I want to check out the city!"

Flint pushed himself up, then shook his head. He rubbed his nose, saying, "Gwyn, please! We're just sightseeing! I don't want to get a concussion!"

The Mew giggled. "Sorry, Flinty, but I'm really excited! I love seeing all the cities and towns we pass through! Plus," she said as she lifted him onto his hind legs and gave him a big, warm hug, "I get to spend this time with my favorite, cuddly, best friend!"

Flint blushed. "R-Really?"

"Uh huh!" She held her finger up to her lips. "But, uh, don't tell Ella I said that." She grinned. "Don't want her thinking I don't enjoy our girl time together!"

Flint shook his head again, feeling a little bit dizzy. Whether it be from the impact to the ground or what the Mew said was a mystery. "Uh…sure, no problem," Flint promised with a weak grin.

Gwyn smiled brightly, then tugged on his mane. "Come on, let's go!" She lightly pulled him along, with him eventually matching her energetic pace.

First stop on their sightseeing trek was the shopping area. They passed by stores or open stalls that sold a variety of items. They passed by a pawn shop along the way, leading Flint to have an amusing thought of his brother racing inside and perusing the selection of magical items. How hasn't the Umbreon found it yesterday? He had a nose that led him to pawn shops.

Flint stopped and looked around. "Alright Gwyn, what do you want to see first?"

Gwyn looked at the many different stores. "So many options." She glanced to her right, then gasped in delight. "EEE! Flint, Flint, Flint! Look!"

Flint turned and saw the floristry she was looking at. The Flareon smiled lightly with a sweatdrop forming. "Why am I not surprised?" The Mew grabbed and dragged the Flareon into the shop.

Gwyn ran around the store like a small child as she looked at the wonderful, different types of flowers on display. The shop didn't only sell regular flowers and plants, though. She was drawn in by the magical varieties that were sold. She kept saying how she didn't have specific types of plants and listed off their different properties. She sounded like him, just more energetic.

Gwyn grabbed a pot containing a green petal flower with a red spiked bud. "Ooh! I heard these were good for liquefying berries!" She held the plant up to Flint's face. "If the berry goes bad, this plant sucks out the nutritional parts of the berry and leaves behind anything that's harmful." She smiled. "Isn't that cool?"

Flint chuckled and gently pushed the pot away. "W-Well, if you want, we can buy some seeds so you can have your own."

Her eyes shimmered gleefully. "Really?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"YAY!" She ran around the store. "I want this one! And this one! And this one! And this one!" She went on and on, pointing out all the plants she didn't own.

Flint sighed, scratching the back of his head. _Okay, perhaps Tony had the right idea._ "Gwyn, I can't pay for all of them. You are allowed to buy five different seeds."

She frowned. "Aww…"

"I told you, we're on a budget. With the hotel and food for long trips, we need to save up."

She pouted for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Flinty!" She ran around to decide which she wanted to buy.

Flint shook his head with an amused smile. _Silly Mew._

The Mew spent quite a bit of time deciding what she wanted to buy. Some seeds were obvious picks while she got stuck deciding between two different seeds she wanted, debating meticulously. That went on for half an hour. Flint sat against the counter as he waited for her to decide. He nodded off a couple time, but kept himself awake.

Eventually, the Mew made her choices and came up to the counter, waking Flint from his near slumber. He paid for the seeds and they walked out of the shop with Gwyn staring at her new seeds with pure delight.

"Oooh! I can't wait to grow these later! I'm already thinking of new potions I can brew!" She clutched them and held them against her chest. "Now all I need is new lab equipment!"

Flint had to draw a line on the spending spree. He knew how much new potion equipment would cost. He held his paw up and said, "Ehehe…err, Gwyn? If you want to buy new equipment, I'm not stopping you. But I'm not paying for it. I only paid for the seeds as a nice gesture."

Gwyn's smile lightened up. "Hehe, sorry. Still, it was really sweet of you to get these for me. You're so thoughtful."

Flint chuckled and scratched behind his ear. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am quite the generous companion."

"Yeah you are!" Gwyn cheered, pulling the Flareon into another hug.

Flint laughed sheepishly. "Uh, Gwyn? People are staring," he whispered. The Pokémon they passed by were giving bemused or funny looks.

Gwyn's eyes widened, then she dropped the Flareon to hide her face inside her sweater. "O-Oh, uh…"

Flint smiled caringly. _Still shy._ He patted her back and led her out of crowd.

Once they were away from the staring, Gwyn pulled herself out of her sweater. She looked at her seeds again, then stuffed them in her bag. "So, what's next on our little tour?"

Flint chuckled. "Well, I figured we could wander around and see some stuff before we head out for lunch together."

Gwyn smiled. "Ooh, lunch!" She frowned. "Wait, are you paying?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

"Oh, I can't ask you to do that. You already got me those seeds."

He held his paw up. "That's why I said we're on a budget. I like to keep things planned out. So, don't worry about it."

She sighed, then smiled. "Oh, okay." She poked his nose. "But I'm paying for lunch next time. AND getting you a nice gift!"

"Gwyn, you don't have to-"

"Nope! My minds made up!"

Flint opened his mouth to object, then sighed. He chuckled lightly. "Oh fine, fair's fair." Gwyn giggled with a cute smile. Flint looked away with a light blush. "So, about those potions you mentioned. How are you coming along with your fruit experiments?"

"Fruit experi…OH! My Naturae Fruits!" She grinned with glee. "I'm glad you asked! I'm almost done perfecting them!"

Flint smiled. "Really?"

"Uh huh! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get the composition right! If I get this one finished, I should be able to figure out how to make the rest with ease."

Flint grinned. "Well, I'm proud of you. I figured someone as smart as you could finish your mom's work."

"Aww, you flatterer~!" she exclaimed happily. She grinned. "Hey, when they're done, you want to help me test them?"

Flint raised a brow. "Define test."

She chuckled. "You know, a quick little battle to see how effective they are."

The Flareon held his paws up in objection, smiling nervously. "Uh, no thank you. I'm not the best sparring partner. I'm sure Wes or Tony will help you out."

Gwyn smiled. "Fair enough." She bounced around him. "Now come on! I want to see more of Scorch Grave City!"

Flint laughed. "Okay, okay! Calm down!" They continued to explore more of the city.

* * *

"Where's my money?!" a fancily dressed Victreebel screamed in anger. "And my cane's jewels?!" He threw down a plain looking cane and bounced around in frustration.

Tony snickered from above, pocketing the stolen loot in his bulging pockets. _Well, I say that's enough money to pay off the hotel. The jewels are a nice bonus, too._ He gracefully leaped between the rooftops in the direction of the hotel. _Oh sweet, sweet payback. You snobby rich folks had this coming for a loooong time._

"…until he destroys the whole city?"

Tony picked up on a passing conversation as he ran. He stopped and jumped back a few roofs, looking around with curious intent. He looked between the passing Pokémon when his eyes spotted a Lurantis and Sudowoodo. The Lurantis said, "You're over exaggerating. He's a lot more sensible than that."

Mack scoffed. "This is the same guy who would kill over a beer."

"Mack, _you_ would kill over a beer, not Griffin."

Mack rolled his eyes. "Oh sure! You try to kill a waiter _one_ time and suddenly it's pinned against you for life!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. He concluded this was part of the conversation he accidentally heard, matching the Sudowoodo's voice.

The Sudowoodo continued, "All I'm saying is he's not going to own up to his word and kill those treasure hunters." Tony's eyes widened in shock.

 _They can't possibly mean…_

Holly crossed her arms. "Griffin isn't going to kill them."

"Really? Because I think the row of dead bodies we came across speak for themselves. I'm telling you, the moment he finds that Umbreon, we're going to see quite the show. I can see it now: magic beams flying everywhere and killing thousands."

"Mack!" Holly scolded.

Mack turned away with his arms crossed. "Tsk, can't handle the truth, sweetheart?"

She wrapped her sickle around his scarf and pulled him close, giving him a death glare. "Griffin. Isn't. A. Psychopath."

Mack smirked lazily. "You expect me to take your word for it? After what happened to our village? After what happened to Griffin? You're gonna need a heck of a lot of evidence to prove to me he's not crazy." Mack laughed. "I like the guy and all, but I don't want to be around him when he lets his rage loose."

Tony narrowed his eyes. _Lets his rage loose? Does he just mean when he gets angry?_

Holly growled, then dropped the Sudowoodo. "You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

Mack flipped onto his feet and dusted his clothes clean. "I'm only stating the facts, don't get mad at me."

Holly groaned. "…look, I know Griffin can get violent, but I know him better than that. He can keep a tight lid on all that built-up aggression."

Mack shrugged. "Yeah, for how long? I haven't seen him go all out in years, but I know all that _hatred_ boiling inside him is going to release one way or another."

 _Boiling hatred?_ Tony tapped his chin. _Something about this sounds familiar._

"I'm telling you, the longer he doesn't keep his magic in check, the easier it'll be to release. He's already releasing that spiteful aura of his just to walk around. A conscious choice just to show off how powerful he is."

"Griffin was scarred from what happened," Holly reminded. "Who wouldn't be angry after something like that?"

Mack narrowed his eyes with a sneer. "If it were someone like you who was always angry, I wouldn't be making a big deal about it." He glared. "But someone like Griffin shouldn't have constant anger running in his mind. He has to constantly burn off magic just to keep himself going. Face facts, if Griffin doesn't learn to take a breather, he's going to kill himself." He scoffed, looking to the side. "Maybe if he released his limiter once in a while-"

Holly bonked him on the head with a sharp glare. "There are things we don't joke about and one of those things is the limiter! I don't deactivate mine. You don't deactivate yours. Griffin, especially, shouldn't deactivate his."

Mack smirked. "Why not? It be good for him to let off some steam."

"He could hurt innocent bystanders!"

Mack laughed. "Oh, that would be hilarious."

Holly snarled. "Like I said, you're a sick bastard." She glared down the street. "We should find him and make sure he's taking it easy."

Mack sniggered. "Are my words getting to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams. I'm just going to check on him to prove _you_ wrong." She marched down the street.

The Sudowoodo shrugged and followed. "Now you're the one dreaming."

As they left, Tony jumped off the rooftops and watched them leave from around a corner. He pressed his back against it and held his chin. _Okay, either there's some other lunatic looking for us or the Blood Moon Rogue is here._ He shook his head. _I knew he was powerful, but they're describing him like he's a monster._

If what they said was true and not an exaggeration, he had to warn the others immediately. Especially if what he's hypothesizing about the bounty hunter's magic aura is true.

He sprinted onto the streets. "Light Speed!" He flashed off in search of his team.

* * *

Griffin stared quietly at the neutral face Umbreon. The black fox's digits tapped rhythmically against the table. His eyes were narrowed, but didn't reflect hostile emotion. They stared at the Grovyle as he patiently waited for a response.

Griffin eventually sighed, then crossed his arms. "What makes you say that?"

Wes raised a brow. "The weapons you used don't belong to you. They all belonged to warriors who were mysteriously killed over the years. The deaths signify a swordsman was responsible." He narrowed his eyes. "Kind of suspicious you own those weapons. The only one I don't recognize is the one with the black blade. I'm assuming that's yours?"

The Grovyle bared his teeth. "Yeah, so?"

"Did you kill those warriors?" Wes asked with a glare.

Griffin sneered. "You won't tell me what's on your agenda. Why should I tell you?"

Wes smirked. "Well, aside from some pretty damning evidence against you, you aren't in a position to be negotiating with me. You tried to kill me and my friends. Kind of a no-no where I'm from."

Griffin dragged his fingers into the table again, peeling the surface like paper. "Even if that bounty is fake, I am curious by its demands. All that money just for a key."

Wes' eyes widened. _The key?_

"Either someone's pulling my leg…" He examined Wes' subtle change in expression. "Or there is some worth to this bounty after all."

Wes held his paws up. "Okay, let's talk this out within reason. I'll admit I'm not an innocent mon, but I can confidently say I don't deserve a death sentence."

Griffin glared. "…let me ask you a question. What does life mean to you?"

Wes raised a brow and lowered his paws. "That's…an odd question. Why?"

Griffin stood up. "All my life, I've had to question exactly who I am as a Pokémon. As a child, I thought I knew what I wanted to be. But now, I'm not sure anymore." He cracked his knuckles. "So, what does life mean to you?"

Wes narrowed his eyes as he pondered the question and the cryptic reasoning behind it. This guy had a story to tell. It made the Umbreon curious. Anyone this bent on killing has a past they either want to forget or wish they could accept.

Wes closed his eyes and sighed. "…Life has its ups and downs. Sometimes it gives you a reward for your effort, sometimes it gives you hell for laughs. Truth be told, I don't want a life that's all good or all bad. I take life's punches and move with the flow. That's all I can say. Life is precious and I choose to preserve it."

"…I see."

Griffin raised his hand. His pocket storage opened and ejected his black bladed sword. He spun it around, then aimed it at the Umbreon's head.

Wes opened his eyes. "We're really doing this, huh?"

"In order to redeem myself, I must carry out my purpose without hesitation: to grow stronger with each defeat. With each kill." He narrowed his eyes. "If you wish to live, then prove to me you value life over death."

Wes kept a neutral face as he stared at the Grovyle, then shrugged. "Alright, guess there's no point in saying otherwise." Wes placed his hand over his chest and pressed on the Star Amulet under his shirt. His fur turned purple. He grinned in excitement. "Besides…you still have a lot to answer for."

Griffin scowled. "Then don't hold back and show me your true strength!"

* * *

Flint and Gwyn, having seen some of the city, decided it was the appropriate time to get some lunch. They walked to a restaurant. Gwyn smiled with her hands behind her back. "This was fun, Flint! I can't wait to do this again!"

Flint laughed. "I'm looking forward to it, too."

"D'aww!" she expressed with a squeal afterwards.

They went up to the doors and were just about to enter when a blue flash of light zipped around in the air. It made a sharp U-turn when it flew directly over them and landed. The light dispersed and Tony ran over to his friends, slightly out of breath.

"Huff…Huff…do you know how long I've been looking for you two?!" he shouted, holding his knees as he bent over.

Flint narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Tony? What's wrong?"

"Why were you speeding around like that?" Gwyn asked.

The Dewott straightened himself up and got a hold of his breathing. He then explained, "I was running around and stealing loot when I overheard two Pokémon speaking to each other. I would have passed it off as nothing, but they were talking about a friend of theirs going after treasure hunters. Sound familiar?!"

Flint and Gwyn's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"The Blood Moon Rogue is in the city with us! He's looking for us as we speak!" Tony sighed, then said, "And unfortunately, I think I know what type of magic he's using."

"Is that bad?" Gwyn asked nervously.

"If I'm right, then yes. I'm not sure what this guy wants, but he's dead set on fighting us, maybe even killing us." He narrowed his eyes. "We need to find Wes and make sure any and all confrontation is avoided. The minute they start fighting, we could put many Pokémon in danger."

"Tony, what kind of magic is he using?" Flint asked.

Before the Dewott could answer, a loud explosion interrupted him. The three treasure hunters jumped and turned towards the sounds. Rising in the air was a column of smoke with red and purple energy mixed into it.

Tony glared. "Huh…guess my avoidance plan went as well as before."

"Wes, you idiot," Flint grumbled under his breath before running towards the explosion. "Come on, we need to help him!" They nodded and followed the Flareon as the dueling magic users continued their battle, with only time telling how far it'll go.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Ch.32: Clash of Burning Rage! Endure and Strike Back!**_

Not even a minute in and already the battle scene looked like a war zone.

The initial clash between Wes' Mystic Beam and Griffin's Exosus Release burned the epicenter of the blast, leaving behind a scorching crater. The mere sight of it, added to the dueling fighters, had the Pokémon running for the hills in terror. The combined pressures of their auras were intense.

Wes flew backwards after being batted away by Griffin's sword. He used the blade to absorb most of the Mystic Beam and negate it. Wes figured long range magic would be difficult to pull off should Griffin continue using his primary weapon. He'll have to get in close and disarm him.

"Warp Pad!" He formed the magic circle and sprung upward. A path of Warp Pads formed, ricocheting Wes all around Griffin. The Grovyle held up his sword and tracked Wes' movements meticulously. The purple streak of light was obviously trying to thrown him off, but he wasn't one to be fooled by hit and run tactics.

He spun his sword and pierced the ground. He poured energy through the blade and forced the ground to split apart in an eruption of loathing aura.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Not this time!" He pulled out his Vortex Amulet and pulled himself in just before the blast reached him. The blast blew up the surrounding ground, leaving the Grovyle standing on a single pillar of earth inside a crater.

Griffin dislodged his sword and looked around. "Show yourself." A vortex opened up behind him.

"Surprise Warp Pad!" Wes sprung out of the Vortex Amulet, which reverted back to an amulet when he flew out, and kicked Griffin in the back. The Grovyle clenched his teeth, reinforcing his stance. He was pushed near the edge of his rock pillar, but refused to fall.

He spun around and grabbed the Umbreon by the ankle, before throwing him in the air and aiming his sword. "Exosus Release!" He fired off the blood red beam. Wes crossed his forelegs and braced himself as the attack collided. Thankfully, after being hit once before, he was more than prepared to endure another.

Once the attack ceased, Wes formed another Warp Pad and flew down on Griffin with a spinning kick. Griffin glared, then traded out his sword for a shield. The shield was bronze colored, circular, and had a golden sun emblem on the front. Wes slammed his foot down on the metal. The immediate contact triggered a gong like vibration that bounced Wes off the shield.

He slammed into a building and slid down. He shook his head, then gasped. "The Pride of Leones!" He squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh! The mighty shield that repels all physical attacks!" He clapped his paws together. "I heard the warrior, Leo, deflected a meteor with it! It even makes for a good throwing projectile!" He gasped a bronze blur of color slammed into his gut and bounced off his body.

Griffin slowly walked towards him, catching the shield. "You know a lot about these weapons."

The Umbreon curled up on the ground, holding his stomach. He wheezed, "Yeah, well, I look at weapon magazines with my friend, Ella."

Griffin traded out the shield for Cekvar's Might. "Then I suppose you remember how this one works!" He heaved the massive sword over his shoulder, then swung it down.

Wes shrieked and slammed his paws down on his chest, with an eerie purple light piercing through his shirt. The sword came down on him, shaking the earth and splitting it.

Griffin narrowed his eyes, then gasped as a shadow seeped out under the sword and shot at the Grovyle. He crossed his arms over his face, but the shadow passed by him. The bounty hunter glared, looking over his shoulder and watching the shadow fly around. It took on the shape of an Umbreon.

Wes stuck his tongue out, mockingly. "Hahaha! Can't hit me!"

Griffin pulled the sword up and supported it on his shoulder. The ground sunk from his added weight. "You'll have to if you don't want me destroying anything else." He leaped in the air, surprisingly nimble with the massive sword, and threw the weapon down.

Wes gasped. If the sword pierced the ground like that, it could cause more than another earthquake. It could trigger a surge of lava to spew out. He flew down and intercepted the blade, deactivating his Amulet of Umbra and pulling out his Vortex Amulet.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted as the amulet transformed into a vortex. The massive weapon started to warp before being pulled into the collapsed space inside the amulet.

Wes landed on his feet with a relieved sigh, but got punched across the face by Griffin and skipped against the ground. He rolled onto his feet and halted his momentum, then immediately blocked a second punch with a quick kick. Griffin spun around and slammed his elbow against Wes' cheek. He pushed against the strike and tackled the Grovyle in the gut.

Griffin slid back, but dug his toe claws into the ground. He narrowed his eyes. "I must say, you're remarkably strong."

Wes smirked. "Don't flatter me just yet. I've got lots more up my sleeve."

"So do I," Griffin said as he held up Wes' Vortex Amulet.

The Umbreon's eyes widened, then he looked at the paw that _was_ holding the Vortex Amulet. "Oh, come on!"

Griffin aimed the amulet upwards and ejected the Cekvar's Might. He threw the amulet back at Wes, who fumbled it in his paws, and jumped up to grab the sword's hilt. Using his strength, he spun it vertically and aimed for the Umbreon.

Wes glared, then spun vertically, too. "Lumios Storm!" He fired off light arrows that slowed the momentum of the sword before jumping out of the way. The sword sunk into the ground, but thankfully didn't set off another earthquake.

Griffin switched the sword out for his six, long bladed daggers. He held two in his hands, then held two more with his curled-up toes. He held the fifth in his mouth and the sixth with the large leaf on his head, wrapping around it.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I feel like I've seen those before…"

Griffin reared the blades back. "Flash Needle!" He slashed down, firing off a rainstorm of red glowing needles.

Wes dodged them to the best of his ability, but some of the needles jabbed into his skin, making him flinch. He stumbled out of the field of needles, then noticed they were glowing brighter. He looked at the ones on his skin, then deadpanned. "Those are the Exiled Souls, aren't they?" The needles exploded, sending the Umbreon flying in the air and landing on a roof. He coughed up smoke in response. "Yep…those are the Exiled Souls…"

He saw a shadow looming over him. He rolled away as Griffin struck the daggers at the roof. He pulled them out and slashed persistently at Wes. The Umbreon kept his distance while studying Griffin's movements. He watched the Grovyle attack ferociously, waiting for an opening to make itself known.

Griffin leaped into the air, then spun his body horizontally. Six rings of red energy wrapped around him. He fired off the rings at Wes. The Umbreon dodged the rings, which seemed to have buzzsaw-like properties. Even after hitting the roof, they were still chasing him down. Wes leaped over them and destroyed them with an Infernius spell.

Griffin lunged down and aimed the blades for Wes' head. Wes clenched his teeth. "Magi Effingo!" A crystal clone formed and lunged from his body like a spirit and took a direct blow with the blades to headbutt Griffin. "Mystic Burst!" Wes' body erupted with energy, then he lunged as well. He threw a sharp kick into Griffin's face.

The Grovyle flew back. He growled and clapped his hands, sending the six daggers to his pocket storage. He flipped and dug his claws into a roof, scraping up the tiles. He pulled out his black sword and aimed it. "Exosus Release!" He fired the blood red beam.

Wes landed in front of the beam and quickly saw that, if he dodged, the beam would destroy several other buildings. _I can't let the damage build up!_ He whipped out the Dark Mirror and held it up. He braced himself as he felt the force of the beam crash into the mirror. Wes dug his hind claws in as he pushed against the beam.

Once it was absorbed, he pointed it up and flipped the mirror, sending the beam skyward. He panted in relief and nearly sat down to rest. However, there was no time as he dodged a slash from Griffin. Wes put the Dark Mirror away and kicked Griffin in the face. "Can't you give a guy a minute to breathe?!"

Griffin growled. "This is no game! You're fighting to live!" He slammed his palm against Wes' underbelly. "Repello!" Wes felt a strange energy wash over his body before being sent flying across the district.

He crashed through the windows of an office building and slammed into some desks. He groaned, then flinched as a stack of papers fell on his head. "Ugh…"

Griffin leaped towards the building, unaware his friends were watching the fight on the roof of a tall structure. Mack fell back and laughed, kicking his feet in the air. "What did I tell you?! He couldn't help himself!"

Holly crossed her arms and scoffed. "The damage isn't _that_ bad."

"Heh, for now, maybe. Just you wait, once his limiter goes off, this entire city will be flattened." He snickered. "Oh, how I enjoy the misfortune of others." He smelled the air and listened to the sounds of screaming Pokémon. "Ah, can't you feel the _fear_ they're emanating?"

"All I feel is _sorrow_ ," she spat with a glare.

He shrugged her attitude off. "Oh, like you've never killed anyone before."

"At least I make sure they die peacefully, not like what you've done on occasion."

"Can't help it, sister. Part of the whole package," he reminded, gesturing to himself. "Griffin's not going to stop until that Umbreon falls. And judging by how things are going so far," he smirked, "that's going to take a while."

Holly glared at him. "You just love bringing misfortune, don't you?"

Mack shrugged. "Hey, you, Griffin, and I travel together to serve a mutual purpose. We each pursue it in our own special ways. So, don't go lecturing me about how to handle my side of the issue. After all, it's like we agreed: we'll do anything to get what we want, no matter the cost."

Holly observed the Grovyle as he leaped into the office building. "I suppose so…"

Griffin kicked the shattered glass away, then walked inside. He supported his sword over his shoulder and looked around. "Where did you go? Decided to hide in your Vortex Amulet again?" His eyes widened, sensing the Umbreon's aura from behind. He whipped around, but only saw a small flash of purple.

"Not this time!" Griffin gasped as Wes rammed into his back headfirst and sent them both flying out of the office building. Wes jumped off the Grovyle's head and flipped onto another building.

Griffin smashed into the ground, but flipped up in recovery. He jumped onto the rooftops and slashed downward. Wes straightened his body up, letting the blade slide pass him, before hopping onto the blunt edge and spinning on it, sharply kicking Griffin across the face.

Griffin stopped himself and wiped some blood off his cheek. He glared at the Umbreon as he danced on the blade. "Hahahaha! Got your sword!" He bit down on the hilt and wielded it in his mouth. He gave it a swing, though nearly spun with the momentum. He smirked. "Whatcha' gonna do now?"

Griffin didn't say anything. Instead, he held his hand out and summoned another sword. This one had a black and yellow spiral hilt. What was odd about it was that it had two blades attached, with the sharp edges facing away from each other. He dragged the blade against the roof as he walked towards Wes.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Okay, that one looks familiar." He smirked. "But that won't stop me!" He charged at Griffin and swung the sword.

Griffin raised his two-bladed sword and clashed against the sword. He grabbed the edge, saying, "Endless Regret is not a toy. Only I am allowed to wield it." He ripped the sword out of Wes' mouth, which made his jaw ache. Griffin sent the sword away, then raised his other sword. The two blades were vibrating and emitting an odd hum.

Wes rubbed his jaw, then glared up at him, only to gasp. He just realized which sword it is. "Oh crud, is that Echo Chamber?!"

Griffin raised the sword. "See for yourself." White electricity ran up between the two blades as sound waves became visible. He slashed the sword in front of Wes' face and sent him flying with a powerful sound wave.

Wes flew across the air while shutting his ears and gritting his teeth. The blade released a painful sound that was ringing in his ears. It absorbed kinetic attacks and channels it through the blades like an enchanted tuning fork. Releasing it can have a variety of effects depending on the technique, one those of techniques being deafening the opponent.

Wes landed in the streets. He tried to push himself up, but the ringing in his ears was affecting his balance. He couldn't stand without wobbling uncontrollably.

Griffin landed and clanged the sword against a wall a couple times, vibrating the blades. "I have taken a variety of enchanted weaponry over my years of wandering. The weapons of fallen warriors in my hands." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you see why I am the most feared bounty hunter?"

Wes rubbed his ears. "WHAT?!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "…right, you're deaf." He aimed the sword at him as it channeled electricity traveled up the blades. "Well, let's make that a permanent feature."

"Get away from him, you jerk!" He gasped as a massive vine shot out of the ground and nailed him in the gut. He aimed off course and fired a sound shot in the sky. The vine wrapped around his middle, raised him, and threw him skyward.

Flint, Gwyn, and Tony ran over to Wes and helped him up. "Wes, are you okay?!" Flint cried.

Wes shook his head and smiled. "OH, HEY GUYS! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

His friends flinched and covered their ears. "Yikes! Wes, no need to sho-!" Tony tried to say, but Wes interrupted.

"YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I'M SHOUTING! WELL, APPARENTLY HE HAD THE ECHO CHAMBER SWORD AND-!" Flint pinched the Umbreon's lips shut.

"You know what? Don't speak until your hearing comes back." He made a few paw gestures to get his point across, which Wes understood and nodded at.

Gwyn glared where her vine threw Griffin. She pulled out her Forest Dragon Whip. "How many weapons does that guy have?"

Tony smirked lazily. "I don't know, how many dead warriors are there?" Gwyn glared at him. "Rhetorical question, I see. Sorry." He cracked his knuckles. "Well, I said I'd give that guy hell, so I'm keeping my word."

"Tony, hold on! We need to strategize first and-!" Flint tried to get in, but Tony ignored him.

"Time for round 2, bastard! Light Speed!" He zipped off to find Griffin.

Flint pulled on his ears in frustration. "Am I just expelling hot air?!"

Gwyn blinked, then raised her hand. "Uh…technically, yes?" Flint deadpanned.

* * *

"Ah, now this is living," Ella sighed blissfully, relaxing in the spa as her masseuse, an Illumise, rubbed between her shoulder blades. Ella was wearing a white robe provided by the spa. She wore a mud mask and cucumbers over her eyes. She got finished enjoying the dining hall and was back to enjoying her spa time, soaking in as much time as she could before they inevitably set back out on the road.

"Are you enjoying yourself, miss?" Illumise asked.

"Oh, most definitely," she sighed, her smile relaxed and peacefully. Her tail wagged happily. She, however, frowned when she felt the building shake. "Um…what was that?"

Illumise stopped massaging her and looked at shaking cabinets. "Oh my, are we having an earthquake?" She shrieked when she heard a faraway, yet loud boom. It sounded like it came from somewhere near the hotel. "O-Oh my! What is going on?!"

One of the cabinets tipped over from another earth shake, falling towards her. She screamed and covered her head. She waited, but nothing fell on her. She looked up and saw the cabinet being suspended in the air by Psychic. The firefly looked at Ella. "M-Miss?"

Ella sat up on the table. Even with the mud mask and cucumbers, her disgruntled expression was prominent. "Ugh." She waved her paw and set the cabinet down, rearranging the supplies back in their proper places. She psychically pulled off her cucumber slices, glaring. "I need to cut my appointment short."

* * *

Tony and Griffin slashed at each other all across the immediate area. With Light Speed active and Quicksilver in use, the two were moving at nearly untraceable speeds.

Tony clashed his electrified Razor Shell against the speedy sword, smirking. "You need a sword to keep up with me! But I _AM_ lightning! Fast and precise!" He zipped all over the Grovyle and kicked him in the back.

Griffin performed a recovery roll and pulled out Infinity Breaker in combination with Quicksilver. He spun the glaive and extended it at Tony. The Dewott leaped over it. The blade struck a wall, but the impact didn't full register because of how fast they were moving. Tony ran down the blades, branding his two weapons against each other.

Griffin snarled. "Your impulsive. Undisciplined." He retracted Infinity Breaker, throwing Tony off, before reextending it.

Tony wasn't fazed, still smirking. "It's part of my charm." He caught the blade between his hands, stopping it from hitting his chest. "And my battle style!" He threw himself upward and pointed his finger. "Lightning Shot!" He fired the blue electricity beam.

Griffin retracted Infinity Breaker again and blocked the beam with Quicksilver. Tony laughed, but gasped as he saw himself slowing down. "Oh crud!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Seems there's a time limit." He dashed at Tony and slashed the sword across his body.

Tony's protective aura kept him from taking fatal blows, but he received fast cuts over his body. He slammed into the street. Griffin sheathed Quicksilver, ending his speed boost. He held his head as he felt a dizzy spell wash over him. _Ugh…I used Quicksilver for too long._ He shook his head and sent the weapons away.

Tony flipped to his feet and glared up at the bounty hunter. _He seems to be proficient in weapon usage rather than spells. Then again, with so many weapons at his disposal, he has a wide arsenal of varying uses._ The thief tapped his chin. _Someone went out of their way to send this guy and I intend to find out._

Griffin leaped off the building and summoned the Exiled Souls. He spun down and slashed at Tony, who dodged at the last second. Tony kicked off and slammed his foot down on the bounty hunter's head.

Griffin pushed against in and slammed his palm against him. "Repello!"

Tony was fired off by a repulsive force. He tried digging his feet in, but the repelling force prove to be greater. Griffin traded out for Echo Chamber and raced after Tony. He clanged the weapon a couple times, then slashed the street. The sonic slash nearly hit the Dewott down the middle, but he countered with his own sound spell.

"Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped just as the sound blade got in range. The power of his Dragon Thunderclap canceled out the sonic slash.

Repello's effects wore off and Tony was able to get his footing together. He aimed his finger at the approaching bounty hunter. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet!" He released the bullet hell attack.

Griffin pulled out Endless Regret and blocked the shots. The sword's blade glowed with electrified magic before being completely negated. He spun the sword and slashed the street, sending a wave of his spiteful aura towards Tony.

Tony ran at it. "Light Speed!" He zipped around it in a flash of light. He got in close with Griffin and punched his relentlessly. He grabbed him by his head leaf and flipped him in the air, with the Grovyle's expression slowly shifting to surprise. Tony snickered. "Can't do much while I'm moving at this speed." He aimed his finger. "Let's try this again. Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet!"

Once Light Speed ended, he fired off the barrage of Lightning Shots. Griffin immediately held up his sword and negated the shots. However, with Griffin unable to dodge in midair, Tony ran up the side of a building, kicked off, and slashed Griffin across the back with his Razor Shells.

Griffin glared at the thief before trading out Endless Regret for Pride of Leones. He smacked Tony across the head with the shield, then threw it at him. The shield bounced off the corner of a wall and nailed Tony square in the face. He held his nose in pain as he stumbled back dizzily. Griffin caught the shield and slammed it on top of Tony's head.

Tony gritted his teeth and glared at the bounty hunter. "I've taken worse hits. Ventusphere!" He formed the condensed wind ball and slammed it against Griffin's chest, knocking him away.

Griffin jumped onto the side of a building, then sprung off. He bounced off the surrounding buildings at incredible speeds, trying to throw off Tony. Griffin threw the Pride of Leones from behind, but Tony was able to sidestep out of the way. "Got you! Lightning Shot!" He fired the beam.

Griffin held his palm out. "Repello!" The beam angled off his palm and pierced the ground. He landed and sprinted at Tony, throwing a sharp punch. Tony deflected the punch and threw a jab. Griffin caught him by the wrist and attempted to slash his face with his claws, but the Dewott bent away from their reach.

The two repeatedly traded blows with each other, countering each of their hits and trying to hit back harder than the other. However, Tony wasn't aiming to beat him just yet. What he really wanted was answers, and those answers lied somewhere in the Grovyle's pockets.

Tony dodged another punch, then went to work. With fast moving precision, he snaked his hand into the bounty hunter's coat and fished around for anything that would explain this whole mess. His fingers pinched down on a piece of paper. With a smirk, he ripped it out of the jacket and stuffed it into his bulging pocket.

Griffin didn't notice the quick steal. Instead, he brought out two of the Exiled Souls and slashed Tony across the chest. The Dewott winced and jumped away. Griffin crossed the daggers and swung. "Flash Needle!" He sent a barrage of red magic needles.

Tony crossed his arms and endured the slicing needles. However, his eyes widened when he felt a rip in his pants. He looked down and saw his pockets were slashed, dropping all the stolen items he collected. "NO!"

Griffin pulled out Endless Regret and aimed. "Exosus Release!" He fired that loathing beam.

Tony leaped over the beam, but was completely devastated by the destruction it brought upon his stolen goods. _All that hard work…gone._ He growled and glared at the bounty hunter. "You bastard! That was supposed to be our hotel money!"

Griffin aimed the sword. "Watch your tongue." He fired off a second beam.

"Light Speed!" Tony zipped downward and delivered two sharp kicks to his back.

Griffin stumbled forward, but spun around on his heel and struck the Dewott in the jaw with his hilt. With the Dewott briefly disoriented, Griffin took aim once more and finally landed his mark. Tony screamed in pain as the aura burned at his skin. He was thrown and sent through a building.

Griffin brushed off some dust from his shoulder and scoffed. "Now, back to what I came here for." He turned around, but his foot sank into the earth. "What?!" The street crumbled under his feet. He fell into a small pit. He landed on his feet, then looked up to see rock floating over his head. His eyes widened, then he covered his head as the rocks dropped down and buried him.

The dust cleared on the surface, revealing the annoyed Espeon who took him down. "Ugh, you couldn't have done this until _after_ my spa appointment?" She glanced to the side and saw the Pride of Leones sitting off to the side. "Hmm…" She walked over and psychically placed it on her back. She looked around. "Tony?"

Her ears twitched, then she turned in the direction of a loud groan. "I'm good…" She saw him pushed himself out of some rubble. He had a wok sitting on his head, with noodles, vegetables, and broth dripping down his face. "Can't say the same about our hotel fees…"

Ella groaned. She was about to make her way over to him, but stop when she felt the ground rumble. She turned and paled. "Crap!" She brought the shield out and held it in front of her face.

The buried pit exploded in a red flash of energy, with an angry war cry shouting out. The debris smashed into the shield, fully protecting the Espeon from any harm.

Griffin jumped out of the pit. He was cloaked in his aura, silhouetting his figure. His eyes flashed through the aura cloak with a blood red glow. "Exosus Cloak!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so he CAN use more than two spells?"

Griffin landed and blitzed towards Ella. She held the shield up, but, while it did protect her from the angry Grovyle's attack, it didn't her form being thrown off her feet and sent flying into the air with the gong sound following her. She wrapped Psychic around her body and stopped herself in midair. She sighed with relief, but gasped as the Grovyle jumped up to her level with surprising height and slammed both his fists down on the shield, sending her back down to earth.

She aimed the shield for the ground and braced herself. It absorbed the impact to the ground, along with her Psychic mostly protecting her. No physical damage, but the near instant accelerations made her stomach churn. "Ugh…shouldn't have eaten all that food…"

She felt Griffin's presence growing closer, so she psychically threw herself out of the way as he smashed through the ground.

Tony picked himself up and threw the wok off his head. "Ella!" He ran over to her.

Griffin jumped out of the crater and lunged at Ella. She held up the shield, but saw a flash of blue light and found herself on the rooftops. She glanced to her left and saw Tony, panting. "Phew…that was a close one."

Ella smiled. "Thanks, Tony." She glared down at Griffin. "This guy's nuts."

"He's a hothead, but I can't say he's totally crazy." Tony sighed and pulled out the wanted poster he snagged. "This was the only thing that didn't get shredded from my pockets. My entire morning was for nothing." He groaned. "Flint's going to give me hell later…"

Griffin looked around with a fierce, piercing glare. "Where are you?!"

"Mystic Burst!" Griffin got struck in the back by Wes, cloaked in his own aura.

The bounty hunter flipped and recovered from the hit. "You…"

Wes landed and smirked. "Yes, me!" He glared. "Now come and get me!" He sprinted right at him.

"With pleasure!" He rushed the Umbreon at full speed.

The two threw sharp punches at each other. However, when they made contact, both attacks phased through each other. Griffin was caught off guard by this. When his punch went fully through Wes, the Umbreon shattered like glass. The Grovyle was baffled, but then narrowed his eyes in realization.

"An illusion." He looked around carefully. He didn't see Wes cast it, so he must be getting assistance from one of his friends. "He could be anywhere."

"Not anywhere." Griffin's eyes widened, then he looked around as several figures appeared around him. An army of Wes. They all smirked cockily. "Everywhere."

Griffin growled. "You impudent fool."

The Wes illusions laughed. "What can I say? I'm a charming guy!" They all used Warp Pad and sprung towards him.

Flint, who was using his illusion spell behind a corner, clenched his teeth. _Wait, Wes! Don't!_

Griffin knew only one of them was using an actual Warp Pad. He growled and crossed his arms. "Exosus Release: Maelstrom!" His body discharged an explosion of blood red aura. The clones gasped and were eradicated by the explosion. The real Wes got caught in the blast and was sent skyward in a fiery blaze of red aura.

Griffin leaped after him, but a whip wrapped around his ankle. He glared down at the attacker, Gwyn. She glared at him. "This is for the other day!" She spun him around in circles before slamming him face first into the ground. She slipped on her glove and threw down a seed. "Accelerated Growth!"

She summoned a wooden golem, reaching the height of the nearby shops. Griffin pushed himself out of the ground, with his Exosus Cloak dispersed. He glared up at the golem looming over him. It raised its foot and stepped on the Grovyle with a loud boom.

A moment of time passed, then golem's leg was incinerated by Griffin's Exosus Release, channeled through his prized sword. He leaped out of the ground and traded Endless Regret for a different sword. This one was a rapier with a green hilt and golden colored guard. He aimed the sword and thrusted it.

The thrusting movement rocketed him downward, straight through the golem's chest. A gaping hole was left in place. The golem stumbled back and fell over. Griffin raised the rapier and aimed it at Gwyn.

The green Mew pouted in annoyance. "Alright, let's try this!" She made a couple hand gestures before cupping her hands around her mouth. "Venenata!" She inhaled deeply and exhaled a thick smog of poisonous gas.

Griffin held his breath as he was engulfed in the gas. However, even then, he could feel his body tingling from the gas. He glared in irritation. _Damn. This stuff must be seeping through my pores. Got to get out of here._ He leaped out of the gas and jumped onto the rooftops.

"I'm back!"

"Huh-?!" was all Griffin could say before Wes came flying down with a sharp kick to the Grovyle's face. Griffin stopped himself and glared at the Umbreon. "You don't go down easy, do you?"

Wes adjusted his hat and smirked. "I told you, it's part of my charm."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Very well. Then let's see how you deal with this." He traded out the rapier and pulled out two short swords. The blades were thick, copper colored, and curved. The hilt was gray and the guard was surrounded in a beige colored fur. He spread his arms out wide and twisted his body. "Have a load of this!" The Grovyle kicked and spun him like a tornado.

A ring of wind circled around his feet before picking up. The winds became darker, traveling up the bounty hunter's body until they completely engulfed him in the dark gray mass. Wes held onto his hat and kept his ground, nearly being thrown off his feet by the controlled winds, as he stared in shock.

 _The Infinity Breaker. The Exiled Souls. The Pride of Leones. Now the Twin Storms?! How many weapons does he have on him?!_

The tornado reached several feet into the air before spiraling downward, flying towards the Umbreon like a drill. Wes clenched his teeth, then charged up his Mystic Beam. He was fully prepared to shoot it down the middle, but gasped as the spiraling wind split in two. Wes canceled his Mystic Beam in shock as he now had two spiraling tornados aiming the sandwich him, with no indication which one contained Griffin.

Wes jumped out of the way, letting the two winds collided into each other, but they simply fused back into one and chased him down once more. Wes jumped into the air with Warp Pad, glaring intensively as he tried to sense the insides of the tornados. Unfortunately, the tornados were mixing with his aura. Even if they split in two again, they'll likely have a bit of his aura inside to confused opponents pulling the same trick. All the Umbreon could do was run.

Down below, Gwyn and Flint chased after the two on foot. "Where's Ella and Tony?!" Flint shouted.

"I'm not sure!" Gwyn shouted. "But I'm sure they're alright! We need to worry about Wes first!" She pulled out some seeds. "Grr, I wish I had my Naturae Fruits ready! One of them would come in handy right about now!" She tossed the seeds in her hand before throwing them in the sky. "Accelerated Growth!"

The seeds grew into giant, white cotton balls that mixed into the winds. As she planned, they messed with Griffin's flight path and made him spin out of control for a short period. "Alright Flint, your move!"

He nodded, then stopped. He quickly clapped his paws together. "Magnification Ring x4!" He summoned and aimed the rings at the out of control tornado.

Gwyn summoned and absorbed one of her flowers. She aimed her fingers like a gun and shouted, "Cyclone Eradication!" Deciding to fight wind with wind, she released the violent tornado spell through the Magnification Rings, increasing its power tremendously.

The tornado countered Griffin's and blasted him out of the Twin Storms' self-made tornado. He glared at them with a vicious snarl. He traded out for the rapier against and launched himself at them. Gwyn and Flint tried to run, but the bounty hunter landed in front of them.

Gwyn glared and pulled out her whip. "I got you this time!" She whipped at him.

He dodged and aimed the rapier. He struck her in the chest, blasting her down the street and into a wall.

Flint gasped. "Gwyn!" He glared at Griffin. "You'll pay for that!" He coated himself in Flame Charge and lunged at him. "Take this-!"

Griffin simply slapped Flint out of the way, knocking him into the building behind him. "You aren't worth my time." Griffin jumped back onto the rooftops to continue his fight with Wes.

Flint slid to the ground and lay there face down. He groaned in pain. "I'm…just going to…lay here for a bit…"

While the fighting was going on, Tony was sitting on the roof and examining the wanted poster closely. Ella, however, was tapping her foot impatiently. "Hey, I don't mean to rush you, but…" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Our friends are getting their asses whooped over there!"

Tony's eyes shook his response. He shook his head and said, "I know, I know, but I need to figure out who made this." He looked over the paper carefully. "Someone went out of their way to make this official, but who?" He narrowed his eyes carefully.

"Look, I know you're curious and all, but the fight seems a bit more important at the moment!"

Tony ran his finger against the paper. "Someone knows who we are…and wants the key…" His eyes widened, then he clenched his teeth. "Oh…no, you have got to be kidding me!"

"What?!"

Tony slammed the paper down and aimed his finger at it, charging a Lightning Shot. "If my hunch is correct…" He blasted the paper, setting it on fire. The paper burned away, but left behind a marking in response. A swirling, yellow symbol. "There it is."

Ella's eyes widened. "Wait, how did you…?"

"I looked at the paper and realized it was lined with magic. The guy who made this paper placed a spell trigger so that it would suck in a specific item in response." He growled. "I only know one bastard who would place this AND would know about us: Aeternus."

Ella blinked. "That psychopath from before?"

"Guess he's not over the key business yet." Tony flipped onto his feet. "Meaning he indirectly hired this chump to track us down and take it from us." He clenched his fists. "That mad clown won't leave me alone no matter where I go." He cracked his knuckles. "I am SO beating his face in if we cross paths."

Ella glared at the battle, wearing she could see a rising Exosus Release and Mystic Beam. "All fine and dandy, but that guy isn't going to listen to us. And I don't think he cares about the bounty at this point."

Tony rubbed his shoulders. "Well, that's not stopping me from beating the shit out of him. He torched my money and now he's going to pay, figuratively and literally!" He wrapped his arm around Ella. "Light Speed!" They sped off towards the fight.

Wes kicked Griffin's Endless Regret out of the way, letting it sink into the roof. He then spun on his paw and delivered a double kick to the cheek. Griffin ignored the blow and struck Wes in the face. Tiles pushed up as the Umbreon slid to the roof's edge. He shook his head, then powered himself up with Mystic Beam.

Griffin raised his sword, then glanced through his peripherals. He spun around and blocked a vial of black smog thrown his way. The gas quickly surrounded him, obscuring his vision. "What is this?"

Gwyn used her whip and flung herself overhead. She lit a match and dropped it into the smog, igniting it into a beautiful blaze. She grinned. "Got him!" The flames, however, jumped up to her. Griffin, who could be seen inside the flames, grabbed her by the ankle. She shrieked and flailed her arms in a panic. "I don't got him!"

Griffin threw her downward with all his strength and practically buried her in the street. She fell through the ground like she fell in water for a brief second before finding herself twenty feet underground. Her eyes spun dizzily.

Griffin landed and parted the flames with his aura. "You fools think you can beat me?"

"Who are you calling a fool?!" Wes jumped kicked him and unleashed a barrage of kicks that knocked the bounty hunter back. Wes raised both his hind legs and struck the bounty hunter square in the gut. Griffin rocketed into the ground. He immediately flipped up as Wes came down on his crash spot, but the Umbreon was relentless in his approach now. He chased down the Grovyle, kicking and swinging without a moment of rest. "How's that?! Taking me seriously now?!"

Griffin knocked away his kick and lunged. "You're about to find out!" He grabbed the Umbreon by the face and slammed it against the buildings before running along them, dragging the Umbreon against the wood and stone walls.

Wes growled. "Warp Pad!" He threw his feet up, pressed against a Warp Pad, and rocketed in the opposite direction. Griffin lost his grip and fell onto his back. He jumped onto his feet and pulled out Echo Chamber. He chased after Wes while banging the sword against any solid surface he came across.

Wes used the Warp Pads and ricocheted consecutively around Griffin. The Grovyle kept his guard up and followed Wes' movements.

"Try this on for sized! Improvised Mystic Burst Blitz!"

Griffin turned and saw the Umbreon rocketing towards him. Griffin's sword was charged to the brink with kinetic energy. He twirled the weapon, then swung. The two attacks collided against each other. The impact released a widespread sonic boom mixed with Wes' magic. The explosion sent them both flying away from each other.

Wes dragged his feet into the ground and positioned himself to charge full speed at the bounty hunter, but he was quick to the draw. Griffin lunged at the Umbreon and slashed his claws at him. Wes jumped back, but Griffin managed to wrap his fingers around Wes' Start Amulet. He gripped it tightly and ripped it off of his neck.

Wes tumbled back, while his fur color changed back to his midnight black coat. He looked at his paws in shock. _Oh crud!_

Griffin sprinted at Wes and threw a punch. Wes dodged, but got struck in the stomach. He couldn't bring out his magic aura into its physical form, but thankfully it could still passively protect him from fatal injury, even if that wasn't saying much now. He coughed up blood and skipped across the ground. He gasped and rolled out of the way of a diving sword strike with Endless Regret. Wes spun on his back and struck the bounty hunter across the cheek.

Griffin slammed his elbow against the Umbreon and kicked him back, then supported his sword over his shoulder. "Hmm, not as energetic as before. Where's that fighting spirit?!" He slashed at the Umbreon.

Wes ducked under the sword. He felt a few hairs get cut off. He smiled nervously. "Uh, must have dropped it?" He scrambled to his feet and made a bolt for it.

Griffin glared and chased him down. _He's not using any of his magic all of a sudden._ He raised a suspicious brow and looked at the Start Amulet, still clutched in his hand. _Wait…don't tell me…_

Wes ducked behind an alleyway and panted. _Okay, don't panic. You just lost the only item that allows you to use your magic! Nothing to freak out about!_ A loud smash sounded next to him. Wes shrieked and scrambled deeper into the alleyway. However, he ended up running into Griffin.

Griffin glared at the black fox. "You can't use magic, can you?"

Wes fell on his back and held his paws up with a guilty look. "Heh. Well, I mean, I have magic aura, but…I can't exactly bring it out without my amulet."

Griffin stared at him in bewilderment. "You can't…" He looked at the amulet, then glared again. "…you can't use magic. You have such a crippling weakness…and yet you still fight me?"

Wes chuckled. "W-What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." He froze up when Griffin aimed the sword for his face, lighting it up with Exosus Release.

"You must be the most foolish warrior in all of Mysto." Griffin sneered. "Why would anyone fight without a reason? You fight for amusement. I fight to grow stronger."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm weak without my amulet?" He smirked. "Buddy, you know nothing about me."

"As do you." Griffin's sword lit up brighter. "I've been fighting to survive."

Wes raised a brow. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Griffin closed his eyes. "Let me put it to you like this. Someone I've come to respect…" He snarled. "And despise…told me that life serves no purpose. Time goes on…and life will continue to be a burden." Griffin opened his eyes. They glowed red with anger. "I intend to fight that man again…and prove to him that I can be so much more."

Wes blinked, looking down in thought. "What does life mean to you…" he mumbled under his breath. His eyes darted up for a moment, then they widened in surprise. He shook his head and kept a neutral expression. "Is that why you asked me that earlier?"

"Precisely. My opponent will not earn my respect unless he answers that question. I shall judge their ideals."

Wes crawled back and stood up, keeping his head low. "By murdering all that stand in your way?"

Griffin scoffed. "That means little to me." He narrowed his eyes. "But there's more to my path than you realize."

Wes slowed his breathing and closed his eyes. "I'm sure you have a lot to tell." He opened them into a glare. "You have a lot to answer for…and I don't intend to die to get those answers!" The Umbreon flipped backwards and struck Griffin in the chin.

Griffin stumbled back and held his chin. He growled. "I shall not fail. I shall not lose!" He rushed the Umbreon and swung his sword.

"First time for everything!" a voice called out. A figure jumped down and held up a shield to absorb the strike. The ringing gong sound echoed through the alleyway. The Grovyle stumbled away from the Pride of Leones, with Ella popping out behind it with a cheeky smirk. "The warrior killer with pay his debt!"

Griffin stepped back and aimed his sword. His eyes widened as he felt two fists press against his back. He glared as he heard the sparking of electricity. Tony smirked deviously. "Impetus Pressure."

Ella tackled Wes to the ground just as the pressure wave was released. Griffin spat out blood and clenched his teeth. He swung his sword, but Tony disappeared in a flash.

Tony appeared overhead and aimed his fingers. "Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!" He fired the large, twisting electrical beam.

Griffin recovered from the pressure wave and growled. His irises were glowing blood red, resembling the texture of lava. He clenched his fist and threw it at the spell. "Exosus Cloak!"

His fist collided with the beam, wrapped in his aura, and dispersed the beam into harmless sparks. Tony gasped and tried to get away, but Griffin leaped up to him and punched his face. Tony caught himself on the ground, but was bombarded by consecutive flow of punches and kicks. One punch should gave sent the Dewott flying, but Griffin caught him by the vest and kneed him on the chin.

Tony clenched his teeth and blocked one of the punches. The two traded blows with each other, countering and trying to outdo the other.

Ella stood up and raised her paws. She psychically lifted the Pride of Leones and threw it at Griffin. The Grovyle saw it coming and raised his hand, sending it away in his pocket storage. This, however, gave Tony the opportunity to strike back. He slammed his fists against the bounty hunter once more. "Impetus Pressure!" He fired off the pressure wave.

Blood trickled from Griffin's mouth. He dispersed Exosus Cloak and fought his way through the pressure wave, then pressed his palm against the Dewott's face. "Repello!" Tony was thrown away by the repulsive force.

Gwyn pulled herself out of the wall and panted heavily. She rubbed her sore shoulder. She jumped when Tony flew into a building. She narrowed her eyes and ran over to the battle.

Flint pulled himself together and met her halfway. "Gwyn!"

She pointed at the building Tony flew into. "Go check on him! I'll help Wes and Ella!"

Flint had no objection with that plan. "Right!" They ran off in separate directions.

The Flareon ran over to a pile of rubble and dug through it. Tony pulled himself out with a gasp for air. He held his face. He could feel the blood tricking. "Ugh…that's going to leave a mark."

"How are the others doing?" Flint asked.

"Well, Wes is fighting without his Star Amulet, so you tell me," Tony deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Flint nearly made a break for the fight. "We need to get it back!"

"No need." Flint turned around and gasped as the Dewott was holding the amulet in his hand. He snickered. "I'm a very unorthodox strategist. Everything I do has _some_ semblance of genius in it."

Flint blinked, then groaned with an exasperated smile. "You are such a pain…" He narrowed his eyes curiously, then looked back at the fight. "Actually…I have an idea." Tony raised a brow in interest.

Ella and Gwyn fought hard against Griffin, trading off blows so they could keep his focus off the other. Gwyn swung wildly with her whip, leaving slash marks behind. Griffin would turn to attack her, but Ella would be hitting him from behind with a concentrated psychic beam.

Gwyn flipped backwards from Exosus Release slashes and threw down some seeds. "Accelerated Growth!" She summoned a tree, which had her explosive berries growing on the branches. She picked three off. "Nutrient Transvoro!" She absorbed all three and raised her hand at the bounty hunter. "Detonation Wave!" She snapped her fingers.

The oxygen in front of her combusted and sent a fiery wave towards Griffin. He crossed his arms and endured the hit. He swung his arms and parted the smoke. He lunged at her, but Wes jumped off the walls and tackled him to the ground. Griffin jumped up and struck Wes across the face.

"Give up! You can't beat me!" Griffin shouted as he expelled more of his aura in his fury. Wes and Griffin traded blows with each other. The impact of the hits was prominent and emphasized threw their strikes. One could actually feel a strong breeze with each impact.

"I'll admit, you're a tough guy!" Wes complimented, leaping over and using the Amulet of Umbra to turn into a shadow. "But I'm not so easy to out down!"

Griffin snarled, then crossed his arms. "Exosus Release: Maelstrom!"

Ella's eyes widened, then she psychically flew out of the alleyway, grabbing Gwyn as she did. She was thrown out of her flight as the explosive wave's force collided with her. Thankfully, the two didn't get too hurt hitting the ground.

Wes and Griffin fought against each other with all their might, but Wes couldn't match up to the bounty hunter's strength and was being pushed back with each hit. Even so, the Umbreon kept his guard up and endured the hits for as long as he could.

Griffin pulled out the rapier once more and took aim. Wes crossed his forelegs to block. However, a Ventusphere was thrown their way and landed between them, pushing the two fighters apart. Wes flew in the air and was caught by Tony. "Hey bud! Looking for this?" the Dewott asked, dangling the Start Amulet.

Wes grinned. "Oh yeah!"

Griffin recovered from the hit and raced towards them. Gwyn stood behind the corner of the alleyway and waited for him to pop out. Once he did, she snapped her fingers. "Detonation Wave!" The explosive hit consumed the bounty hunter. Griffin reached out of the explosion and slammed his palm against Gwyn.

"Repello!" Gwyn flew down the street, trying to find a hold in the ground.

Griffin waved the smoke cloud away and looked around. He bared his teeth in fury. "Good…looks like you're not total weaklings." Blood red energy started forming from the brim of his eyes and slowly stretched out into stripes. They stretched to about his cheeks.

"Hey! Blood Moon Rogue!" Griffin turned around and saw Wes rushing at him. The Star Amulet was back around his neck, bringing out his magical aura to the surface. Wes jumped and clapped his paws together. "You want a sword fight? I'll give you a sword fight! Septem Gladii Virtutis!"

His body glowed and summoned the seven sword constructs. They spun around him like a carousel shield as he ran.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Very well then." He brought out Endless Regret and charged.

The bounty hunter slashed his sword and collided with two of the sword constructs. They were surprisingly durable against his strike, but their energy was being sapped by the black blade. Wes mentally raised three sword and slashed them down.

Griffin jumped back and slashed fiercely. Wes continuously blocked the strikes and dished out as many with the seven blades. The fast and expert slashing of the sword sent purple and red sparks flying around the two. Their slices even looked like they slashed the air with the ripples of distortion around them.

Endless Regret, however, was eating away at the magic constructs. The cracks forming in the faces were evident. Wes won't be able to fight back with them much longer.

Griffin tightened his grip and slashed threw two of the constructs, shattering them into glass before they vanished. Wes jumped back and clapped his paws. "Magi Effingo!" He created four crystal clones. Each one, plus him, grabbed a sword in their teeth and charged at the bounty hunter.

Despite now being five on one, Griffin was more than capable of defending himself. He clashed his sword against the energy swords, wearing them down with each hit. Two clones tried to get the jump on him, but he decapitated and destroyed them in one stroke.

Wes parried one of Griffin's strikes when he heard his brother calling out to him. "Wes!" The Umbreon looked over his shoulder, seeing the Flareon waving his paws. "Get him over here, hurry!"

He nodded. He wasn't sure what his brother had planned, but he wasn't one to doubt him. Wes jumped back as Griffin destroyed the other two clones.

Griffin aimed his sword and channeled Exosus Release through it. The blood red, glowing stripes stretched farer over his face, reaching to his nape. "Do you plan on running again?"

Wes smirked. "Nah, I plan of living!"

"Then prove your worth! Exosus Release!" He fired the beam at full force. The surrounding buildings scorched from the heat. The walls crumbled into pebbles and dust. The ground tore apart as the beam traveled.

Wes gritted his teeth and pulled out the Dark Mirror. He dug his back paws into the ground and pushed back against the Exosus Release. The Dark Mirror absorbed its power, putting noticeable strain on Wes. Once it was absorbed, he jumped back and held up his Vortex Amulet, sucking himself into the collapsed dimension.

Griffin clenched his teeth. "Now what?!"

"Right behind you!" Griffin turned around and saw Wes aimed the mirror at him. He could see his Exosus Release swirling inside. "Let's see how you like it!" He flipped the mirror upside-down and fired the increased Exosus Release.

Griffin gasped, then glared furiously as he held his sword up defensively. However, Tony and Gwyn leaped over the bounty with both wrapped in Tony's Light Speed spell and, with a quick snap, Gwyn wrapped her whip around the sword and pulled it out of his hands before he could blink. Griffin immediately noticed this as the beam drew closer.

Without any options left, he pressed his hands against his own Exosus Release and tried to endure its power. The energy wasn't burning him like it did with his previous victims, but he could feel the power pushing against him, especially with the added power boost.

His feet dug into the ground and pushed up dirt as he was pushed towards where Flint was directing Wes. The stripes forming over him vanished. The Exosus Release eventually overcame his strength and engulfed him. He was blasted across the street, completely thrown off his feet.

Flint saw the incoming attack and worked fast. He clapped his paws together. "Ensnarement!" A magic circle appeared in front of him and sprouted chains. He ducked as the beam flew over his head. The chains sensed Griffin and dove into the beam, wrapping around him and pulled him out.

The Dark Mirror eventually expelled all of the Exosus Release, with steam coming off the face. Wes sighed in relief and fell on his back. "Thank…goodness…"

A cloud of dust accumulated the street, obscuring the scene. However, Mack and Holly knew what had happened the moment Wes used the Dark Mirror against Griffin. Holly narrowed her eyes. "Well…that's something you don't see every day."

Mack smirked. "Heh. He actually lost. These treasure hunters are full of surprises."

"Should we help him?"

Mack shook his head. "Nah. I say give him some time to cool off. Being unconscious is probably the best way to go about it."

Holly crossed her arms. "We will have to help him should he get arrested or something."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Team Ravenfield hobbled over to where the bounty hunter lay. He was unconscious, tightly bound by the Ensnarement spell. The chains bounded his limbs tightly, ensuring that he cannot escape.

Gwyn dragged Endless Regret over with Tony and collapsed on the ground. She was exhausted and wounded. "Well…that hurt…a lot…"

Flint helped her back up. "Tell me about it." He grunted and held his chest.

Gwyn grew concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…a bruise rib or two," he wheezed.

Ella poked at the chains with a skeptical expression. "Are you sure this'll keep him down?"

Flint nodded. "Positive. I set that magic circle up in advance. I used Wes' Star Amulet to give it extra power. He won't be able to break out of that binding like that."

Tony crossed his arms. "Well, that's all fine and good, but…" He gestured around the street. "Anyone else notice a particular problem with this picture?!"

The team looked around and sweatdropped at the property damage dealt. True, nothing as drastic as Marble Stone City, but definitely bad. Wes scratched his head. "So much for minimizing damage."

Flint pulled his hat over his face and groaned into it. "Of course…we're going to jail for this…"

Tony smirked. "Not…if we don't get caught."

Flint pulled his hat up and glared. "Tony…"

"Hey, the battle was happening too fast for anyone to get a good read on it. I'm sure everyone evacuated the area by the time everything escalated. So, I say we have some time to get out of here and pretend we weren't involved in all of this."

Wes grinned. "I like this plan already!"

Flint gestured to Griffin. "What about him? We can't drag him to a police station without the authorities demanding questions out of us. They'll know we're partially responsible for this and pin that against us."

Tony tapped his chin, then glanced down at the unconscious bounty hunter. "Yeah, that would be a problem." A light bulb went off in his hand. He snapped his fingers. "Okay, I have an idea that'll benefit all our problems."

"What?" Ella asked.

"First things first…does anyone have a burlap sack on hand?"


	33. Chapter 33

_**Ch.33: Coming to Terms with a New Threat! Understanding the Hatred of Everfall!**_

"So, we've gone from living in a rundown hut to living with you…now we're going to live in a circus trailer?"

Morgan had brought Angel and Cheri to the traveling circus caravan and just got done explaining the new living arrangements to them. Cheri, being the young spirit she was, was curious about the new change in home.

The Hypno crouched down and rubbed her head. "Sorry about the sudden change, kiddo, but this is pretty important. I need to help my friend track down those treasure hunters that helped you and your mother."

Cheri blinked. "You mean we're going to look for Tony, too?"

"Yes, yes we are."

The Pikachu smiled and leaped in the air with glee. "Why didn't you start off with that?!" She hugged the doctor's arm. "YAY! I get to see my big brother!" She jumped off him and danced around. "Going to see Tony, woohoo! Going to make him proud, woop woop!"

Morgan and Angel chuckled at her excitability. "Well," Angel started, "I say this trip is a lovely idea. I haven't been outside the Fire Zone in ages. I hope I didn't lose my 'spark' for adventure!"

Cheri stopped dancing and groaned, pulling on her ears. "MOM!"

"Hehehe, sorry, sweetie." Angel held her fist up to her mouth and coughed, then held her chest. "Oy vey…"

Morgan wrapped her arm around his shoulder and supported her. "This trip serves a double purpose. While searching for Team Ravenfield, I'm hoping the fresher and cleaner air will help you get back on your feet. I took everything into consideration when making my decision."

Angel smiled lightly. "You're sweet, Morgan."

He smiled back. "Just doing my job. Now then, if you both are ready…" Morgan walked up to the trailer door and knocked three times.

The door opened and Ava stepped out. She smiled at the two newcomers. "Ah, hello." She smiled at Cheri. "Hello again, little one."

Cheri teetered on her feet. "Hi, Ms. Ava."

Ava walked over to Angel and held her hand out. "And you must be Angel. It is so nice to meet you. I am Ava."

Angel smiled and shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you." She looked at the caravan. "I hope we don't become a bother to your troupe."

The Medicham laughed. "Oh nonsense, darling. We welcome the company. Plus, Morgan told me you could use the fresh air. I must warn you, though: everyone loves to put on a show here, so expect a lot of eccentric characters here."

Angel giggled. "Oh, don't worry, I'm quite use to people-"

"Please don't say 'clowning' around!" Cheri shouted in annoyance.

The Raichu clasped her hands together. "D'aww, you know me so well, sweetheart." Cheri facepalmed.

Ava chuckled. "Oh, I can tell you're all going to fit in just fine." She crouched down to Cheri. "Cheri, you'll be staying with my daughters in their room. They're really nice, so you should be able to get along with them."

Cheri nodded. "Okay."

Ava stood up and looked at Angel. "Angel, you'll be staying with Nebula and Faye. I hope you don't mind sleeping on an air mattress."

Angel smiled amusingly. "Compared to what I used to sleep on, it's a massive upgrade."

Ava chuckled. "Glad we're all in agreement. Please, come inside so we can get you situated." They stepped inside, with Cheri helping her mother walk. Ava looked at Morgan just as he stepped his foot in. "Well, they seem lovely."

Morgan smiled. "Odd contrast once you meet Angel's son. Nice fellow, but no saint."

"I'll take your word for it." She followed him inside. Once she closed the door, one of the side doors to the trailer opened. Abby, Carrie, Nebula, and a Sliggoo walked in. The Sliggoo wore a green shirt with a bright yellow star on the front and a red bandana around her neck.

Nebula was the first to greet them. "Hello! Welcome to the Circus of Enchantment! Or at least the caravan." She chuckled, then held out her flipper. "Anyway, let me be the first of the troupe to welcome you aboard. I'm Nebula. I head the magic show."

The Sliggoo closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm Faye. I manage the props and have a hand with some of the special effects."

Angel smiled. "My, my, what a warm welcome." She reached out and shook their hands/flipper. "I'm Angel."

Cheri walked up to Abby and Carrie and smiled. "Hi! I'm Cheri!"

Carrie grinned. "Nice to meet you, Cheri! I'm Carrie! This is my big sister, Abby!"

Abby held her hips and smirked. "Looking forward to rooming with you, Cher. Don't be surprised if I smack you with a pillow."

Cheri grinned with narrowed eyes. "Don't be surprised if I fight back."

"Ooh, you're feisty. I'm liking you already."

The adults chuckled. "Well, there shouldn't be any issue with those three getting along," Ava commented. She looked to Nebula and Faye. "If you please escort Ms. Sapienti to her new room. She has some trouble getting around, so please be careful."

"Yes ma'am!" they exclaimed.

Nebula hooked her flipper around Angel's arm. "Follow us and watch your step. We have to go over some bridges and carts."

Faye smiled. "Would you care for something to eat?"

Angel chuckled. "Oh, no thank you, I ate earlier. Perhaps later." Nebula and Faye guided the Raichu out of the cart.

Carrie grabbed Cheri's hand. "Come on! I want to show you the prop room! It'll be a blast!"

Cheri smiled. "Cool! Do you have cannons?!"

"Yep!" The girls laughed and ran off to the prop cart.

Abby ran after them. "Oh, now hang on a minute! We are NOT playing in the cannon!" She slammed the door behind her as she chased them.

Morgan and Ava laughed to themselves. "Nice to see everyone getting along well already," Ava commented.

"That's good." Morgan sighed, then he ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "I wonder if we should tell them about the prophecy."

Ava shook her head. "I'm a mother, Morgan, and I know how Angel will react if she hears her son is part of a dangerous prophecy. The same goes for little Cheri."

The Hypno shrugged. "Yea, but they will find out in time."

"Let's just give them a while to adjust to things before we drop this news on them." Ava held her hips and paced back and forth in the trailer. "The concern should be placed on those treasure hunters. They're the ones that will have to bear the weight of destiny."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "This destiny stuff has always been a pain in the ass for me." He took out his flask. "Fate and destiny always seems like hogwash to me." He took a large sip from his flask. He hiccupped and pounded his chest. "Phew…but, like I said, I'm not one to doubt Cielo."

Ava shook her head. "We have a general idea of who the main six are, but we still don't know who the other symbols are or what they represent."

Morgan capped his drink. "Well, if they're connected to the prophecy, you could do a fortune telling with all six. It should strengthen the connection and make everything a bit clearer."

Ava rubbed her chin. "Hmm. You know, that isn't a bad idea. Still, that requires all six and they only have five members as far as we know."

Morgan shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait and see how it turns out. With our luck, everything should fall right into place."

"You sound confident in that claim."

Morgan chuckled. "Maybe it's from all the alcohol I've been downing."

Ava deadpanned. "…you've been taking care of a child and a sick mother a month. Please don't tell me you were ever drunk around them."

"I am a responsible drinker, I'll have you know. And, like I said, I rarely get drunk." He held his flask upside-down, but it was empty. "Darn…"

Ava sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever." She held her hips. "Just be prepared for when we run into them." She looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "What we know is not for the faint of heart."

Morgan pocketed his flask. "Don't worry. Those kids are tough. They'll handle whatever we throw at them."

* * *

Griffin tossed and turned, slowly coming out of unconsciousness. He mentally groaned, remembering the pain from his Exosus Release. His own energy knocking him out? What a humiliating way to go out. He tried to lift his hand to rub his head, but it was pinned against his side.

Even with his eyes closed, he could see the magical energy wrapped around him. The imagery in his dark mind was orange changes wrapped around his body, ablaze with his own aura. The chains had his arms pinned, his legs bounded, and restricted his movement entirely. He tried to break them apart with his magical pressure, but they would break. _A lot of magic must have been used to make these things unbreakable._

Another thing he realized was what he was laying on. He was positive everything went black on the streets, so why did it feel like he was laying on a sofa? Griffin opened his eyes, slightly blurred from the light.

"…of all the places you could have brought him, you chose to drag him TO OUR HOTEL ROOM?!" Griffin blinked, then narrowed his eyes. He got a quick scan of the room he was in and saw he was, in fact, in a hotel room. And his captors were arguing about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want the police knowing about our involvement in the fight."

"I didn't think you were going to drag him here in a burlap sack! I mean, seriously?! That has got to be the most suspicious looking thing ever!"

"It's going to be more suspicious if you keep shouting. Remember, thin walls."

Flint clutched his head, then paced back and forth with a frantic expression. "We are SO dead. We're going to get caught! Found out! We have a deadly killer in the same room as us!"

Tony shrugged. "Eh, everything will work out. Once we leave, we'll drag this guy to a different town and cash in any bounty on his head."

Wes sighed. "But you said he has friends in the city. They'll likely come after him should we keep him hostage for too long."

"You let me worry about that," Tony insisted. "Our goal is to get that dang key and get the hell out of here."

Ella, who was laying in an armchair, rolled her eyes. "Looking forward to that…"

"But I still don't know where the temple entrance is," Wes reminded. "The map won't give me a pinpoint location of the key, so it has to be somewhere in this city."

"Wouldn't the volcano make sense?" Gwyn asked from around the corner of her room. She was listening in on the conversation while also experimenting with her plants. She pulled out a syringe and injected a potion into an Oran berry. "I mean, I would set up a secret lair there if I had to."

"Err, it's possible, but that volcano isn't restricted from the public. It would have to be somewhere out of reach." Wes held his chin. "Maybe I should go up to the volcano and examine some of the inner features."

Flint shook his head. "Wes, the heat down there can kill you."

Wes grinned. "Well, we could throw _you_ down there."

His eyes widened, then he shook his paws. "Oh no, absolutely not!"

"Well, if the heats a problem," Gwyn said, "I could see if I have a potion that can apply heat resistance. Just enough to where the heat won't hurt you."

Wes smiled. "You can make that?!"

"I'm sure I have the ingredients to make some."

"Haha! Great! Get working on that!"

"Roger that!" Gwyn pushed her experiment to the side and dug through her bag.

Flint pinched between his eyes. "Okay, okay, so we have a work around for the volcano situation, but we still have _him_ to worry about!" he reminded, pointing at Griffin.

"I have a name."

Flint shrieked and jumped into Tony's arms, nearly knocking the thief over. Everyone, including Gwyn who poked her head out, looked to the couch and saw the bounty hunter wide awake, with his eyes narrowed into a light scowl.

"So, this is how you treat people who attack you? Tie them up and hold them hostage?"

Tony glared and dropped Flint, who yelped in response. "Nice to see you awake, Blood Moon Rogue. Have a nice nap after taking a hate beam to the face?"

Griffin closed his eyes and scoffed. "I'd advise against taunting me, boy."

"Boy? Dude, you're not that older than me. Besides…" He poked Griffin in the forehead. "You, yourself, are in no position to be talking back, considering we have every right to send you packing to the nearest holding cell."

"I assume this is about the bounty against you five?"

"Sort of," Wes admitted. "Like I said, there's no way that bounty was real. If it was issued in the Desert Zone, then it's a forgery."

"And a damn good one," Tony pointed out. "The guy who hired you took just about everything into account, only using your lack of knowledge on us in his advantage."

Griffin raised a brow. "So, what you're saying is that this was some convoluted plot to get a key?"

Wes shrugged. "Eh, yeah, pretty much."

Griffin blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Okay, who the hell are you people?"

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you?" Tony asked rhetorically. He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, that's not happening. I think _you_ are the one who needs to explain himself."

Flint glared. "How about we start with your killing sprees? We know those weapons don't belong to you. So, you either stole them or you killed the original owners."

"And, according to multiple sources, the latter seems FAR more likely," Tony added. He sat down, rested his elbow on his knee, and held his chin. "Hope you have one heck of an argument ready, because we'll be dropping you off in the next immediate prison."

Griffin glared at the treasure hunters before him. He closed his eyes and scoffed. "What makes you think you can hold me? I could break out of these bindings at any moment and splatter your blood all over this room."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Didn't we just get the whole bounty thing disproven?"

"Maybe so, but I'm more interested in your fighting capabilities rather than the money." Griffin opened his eyes. "It's been a while since a fighter knocked me out cold. You five are remarkable fighters…save you," he directed at Flint. The Flareon clenched his teeth and growled. "Seems to me I don't have a reason to stop fighting."

Tony pointed his finger at him, lighting it up with magic. "We have you trapped. Don't go acting like you're still in control. We can still mess you up should you try anything."

Wes leaned over and whispered to the Dewott, "So, are we playing Good Cop, Bad Cop, now? Because you're teetering towards the threatening side of things."

"I know what I'm doing," he whispered through his teeth.

"This is ridiculous," Griffin exhaled in annoyance. "Release me at once."

Tony pressed his glowing finger against his forehead. "And let you 'splatter our blood all over this room?'" Tony mocked. "Heh, yeah, if I was stupid and gullible."

"And yet, you brought me into your current place of residence," Griffin argued. "How long until someone realizes there's an extra guest in the hotel? An extra guest that is being held captive against his will?"

Tony narrowed his eyes into an uncaring expression. "I don't give a flying feather about it. You're answering for your crimes whether you want to or not."

Griffin groaned. "On and on with this. Once I break free, you'll be the first to fall by my blade."

Tony smirked. "Keep dreaming, pal."

Wes narrowed his eyes at the bounty hunter, then took a step forward. "You might as well cooperate with us. There isn't much you can do until you get your strength back up."

The Grovyle sighed. "That appears to be the case."

Ella leaned over to Flint, whispering, "He seems fairly civilized."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Probably an act to throw us off."

"Hun, I throw on acts all the time. Believe me, he has nothing to cover up." She rubbed her chin. "Looking at him up close, though, I can't help but question why he would kill heroes."

Tony crossed his arms. "Does seem like a split decision on his part, given that his records indicate he has been executing criminals in his free time." He raised a brow. "I've heard it all. Stabbing, incineration, decapitation, impalement, blood loss-"

"Hehe," Gwyn laughed nervously. "W-We get the picture, Tony."

Wes raised a brow in curiosity. "Who exactly are you?"

The bounty hunter's gaze was stone cold and emotionless, yet he pondered the question, wondering if he should say something. What choice did he have? He couldn't escape, he couldn't pull out his weapons, and his friends…well, he doubted they were going to pull off a grand scale rescue mission to free him.

He leaned his head back and sighed. "…very well. If you must know, my name is Griffin Everfall."

"Griffin Everfall…" Wes mumbled to himself.

"I am the notorious Blood Moon Rogue, who has slayed countless evildoers with my sword and bare hands." He narrowed his eyes. "I found your 'wanted poster' and decided to take up the bounty. However, it became a second thought when I saw how strong you all were. I wanted to test my skill against you."

"By trying to murder us?" Ella asked dryly. "Heh, yeah, that's a great defense."

He glared. "The poster may be a fake, but someone went out of their way to get _me_ to hunt you down. Fake or not, you five are hiding something. So, what's the deal with this key business? You seem interested in protecting it. In fact, from the way you were speaking, it sounds like there's more than just one."

Flint glared. "Our business is for our ears only, not for the likes of a psychopath."

Griffin raised a brow. "I hear that word thrown my way a lot, but I'm no psychopath."

"Could have fooled me," Tony mumbled under his breath.

"I am simply a Grovyle who wishes to test his strength by purging all who spilt innocent blood."

"So, why go through the trouble of killing us?" Wes asked.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "To be frank, most of you don't look like innocent folk. Especially the shifty one," he directed at Tony.

The Dewott smirked. "You flatter me."

"Perhaps I may have gone overboard in my desire to fight you…" He shook his head. "But it is how I was raised."

"How you were raised?" Ella asked with a brow raise.

Flint narrowed his eyes. "That actually reminds me. Your magic, it's…it's…"

"Vile? Unholy? Loathsome? I hear it all the time." He shook his head. "Bystanders, victims, the dying screams of my kills; all who face me feel the burning hatred of my aura."

Wes scratched his head. "I'm quite fascinated to learn about it. What is it?"

Griffin scoffed. "Figure it out for yourself."

"Then let me take a crack at it." They turned to Tony, who flashed a smug grin. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're from the Storm Zone, eh?" Griffin didn't speak. His face scrunched up into a scowl. "Ooh, I struck a nerve there! I'm right, aren't I?"

His friends blinked in confusion. "Wait, what makes you think he's from the Storm Zone?" Flint asked.

"It's that aura of his. It's a special magic type that is part of a specific hereditary line. The Grim Ash Clan."

Everyone was confused, but Griffin was clenching his teeth together as his eyes glowed red. "Stop. Talking," he ordered harshly.

"That's _two_ nerves struck," Tony mocked. "It's a magic type called Emotion Anima." Griffin bowed his head, trying to hide his glare.

"Emotion Anima?" Flint repeated in confusion. He scratched his head. "I'm not familiar with that."

"Yeah, well, the Grim Ash Clan wasn't exactly popular. This is the type of material you hear on the streets." Tony held his chin. "Judging from his aura, I can determine he was born with Hatred Anima."

"What's Emotion Anima, anyway?!" Gwyn shouted as she cut the berry she was experimenting on into slices, then squeezed one of them.

Tony crossed his legs and tapped his fingers together. "Hmm, best way to explain this? Okay, so, ignoring the history going into the clan, there's a total of five different types of Emotion Anima: Hatred, Sorrow, Revulsion, Fear, and Jubilation. Anyone born with a specific anima has access to a specific set of spells that only that anima can learn. Some say the Grim Ash Clan harbors the most powerful spells in existence when at full power."

"So, basically just different skill sets in magic?" Ella questioned. She shrugged. "I don't see a problem with that."

"Hehehe…" Tony chuckled darkly. "Yeeeah, you've definitely never heard of the Grim Ash Clan. You see, while magic is different for all five, there's a common ability among all of them: Anima Absorption." Griffin glared.

"Anima Absorption?" Wes repeated.

"Let's paint this lovely little picture for all to see. So, Griffin here runs into this angry looking Pokémon who's about ready to snap some necks. Our good ol' friend here cuts him down and kills him, but not before taking a little something in return. Hatred Anima, in this case, allows the user to steal all the hatred within them and store it deep inside. The more hatred he collects, the stronger his magic becomes. The angrier or more spiteful his victim is, the more he has to steal from."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "The Grim Ash Clan has a history for being a clan of killers."

The treasure hunters looked at the bounty hunter with shocked and fearful expressions, mostly from Flint. The Flareon even took a step back and hid behind his younger brother.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Clearly your information on my clan is outdated. _Formerly_ a clan of killers."

Tony grinned smugly. "History can repeat itself, buster."

Ella hopped out of the armchair and stretched her legs. "I've never heard of this Emotion Anima or the Grim Ash Clan before."

"That's because it disappeared off most modern maps," Tony explained. "Why? I'm not sure."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I did take after my clans past record for killing. So, what? My killings have been legal. I've only killed official bounties."

"And us," Ella muttered through her teeth.

Wes glared. "Then what about those heroes? Care to explain why you have their weapons?"

Griffin glared back. "And if I do?"

"Well, considering you tried murdering us, don't expect a get-out-of-jail-free card," Tony warned.

The Grovyle bowed his head and sighed. Whatever his odds, he wasn't breaking free from his chains anytime soon. He might as well come out and say it. "Very well. Yes, I have killed many evildoers and claimed their bounties without fail." He narrowed his eyes. "However, I have never spilt the blood of a hero. My sword is only tainted with the blood of sin."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "And you think we're just going to believe that? Those weapons aren't yours, after all."

Griffin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Believe what you will, but I speak the truth."

Tony raised a brow, observing Griffin's facial expressions. Flint was glaring with annoyance. Ella kept a calm demeanor. Wes tapped his chin with curiosity.

"I hear nothing! Is everything alright?!" Gwyn asked as the berry she was experimenting with was expanding in size. It looked like it will burst like a tense balloon.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tony assured. He stepped up to Griffin and bent down to eye level. "Not one innocent soul?"

"Not. One," Griffin spat.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Then if it wasn't you, then who? You have all those weapons, so you've been following the real killer."

Griffin closed his eyes. "And if I do tell you, what?"

"What do you mean 'what?'"

"I mean, what do you plan of doing if I tell you the truth? I've been trying to fight this guy for years. Let me put it to you like this: you all struggled to fight me?" He glared. "The real killer is far stronger than me."

Tony stepped back and crossed his arms. "Is that right?" He held his chin and turned away, contemplating his next move.

"I don't know where he is now. I've lost track of him for a while. I've been busy chasing some other bounties."

Flint growled. "This is ridiculous. I say we throw him on the streets and leave him for the cops!"

"Flint, calm down," Ella gently said, patting his back.

"Wouldn't be a good idea," Wes said. He narrowed his eyes. "He could turn the authorities' attention onto us."

"Maybe I would," Griffin agreed. He shrugged. "Your friend there seems pretty high strung."

"You slapped me into a building!" Flint shouted. "We don't even know if you're worth keeping! We don't know who you are other than some killer who tried to kill us under false pretenses!"

"Flint, that's enough!" Wes shouted. "There's no point in getting worked up. We're holding him here until he gives us a straight answer. Once we leave and hit the next town, he's not our problem anymore." He then whispered, "He isn't our concern, anyway. We're supposed to be looking for the Key of Fire, remember?"

Flint sighed, then whispered, "I know, I know, but…I don't trust this guy."

"You didn't trust Tony," Wes reminded.

" _Tony_ stole from us. _This guy_ tried to murder us."

Wes rolled his eyes. "I know some people who tried to kill me before. They're either friends or…huh, well, I'm not sure how to classify the Desert Beasts. Rivals? Enemies? Some pirate group I keep running into?"

Flint held his face. "This guy is from a clan of trained killers. He SAYS former killers, but he took up quite an interesting career path for a pacifist."

Wes placed his paws on the Flareon's shoulders. "I understand that you're upset. I don't know how to feel about Griffin, but he seems honest. He could've killed me earlier, but he wanted to make an honorable duel out of it."

Flint deadpanned. "Honorable?"

Wes chuckled awkwardly and looked away from him. "Weeellll, about as honorable as you can get when accidentally tearing up a city."

Flint sighed, then rubbed his face to relax his nerves. He looked his brother in the eyes. "Promise me…promise me you have this under control?"

The Umbreon held his paw over his heart. "You have my word."

Flint held his face, then sighed. "O-Okay, okay, I trust you. I know you have everything under control."

Wes nodded, then cupped his paws around his mouth. "Team meeting! Now!"

"EEP!" An explosion alerted everyone, including Griffin, in shock. Gwyn fell out of the room. Her fur was blackened and smoking.

Griffin blinked. "…are you okay?"

She gave the thumbs-up. "I'm good…" she wheezed. Without lifting her face up, she dragged herself over to the group as they bunched together. She grabbed Flint and pulled herself up. She opened her mouth, but puffed a cloud of smoke. She pounded her chest, then said, "As it turns out, making a Naturae Fruit out of my Blast Berries isn't that simple…"

Tony blinked. "…right. Anyway, what's this meeting about?"

Wes cleared his throat. "Right. Now, considering all that has happened, we may need to speed up our plans and find that key quickly. We don't know if or when the city will catch wind of what happened, so it's best that we keep on the down low and get everything done with."

"That's not the only thing we need to concern ourselves over," Ella brought up. She glanced at Tony. "Tony found something out about the bounty placed on our heads."

Tony pinched between his eyes. "I should have realized it, but I'm positive Aeternus was the one who set up that bounty."

"The creepy mob boss?" Gwyn asked.

"That's the one. I found his magic lined in the wanted poster. It was spell set to suck in a specific item. He was using Griffin to do his dirty work, to steal our key." Griffin raised a brow upon hearing this. "It's likely all of the Anguis Organization will be on our trail. And considering how expansive they are, we could run into them again."

"So, he was basically going to have Griffin do the hard work and kill us so we wouldn't interfere anymore," Flint summarized. He closed his eyes and growled through his teeth. "That guy pisses me off even more than before."

"Welcome to the club," Tony joked. "So, we need to find the Key of Fire, pay off our hotel bill again, and keep an eye out for the Anguis Organization." He sighed. "Tall order to fill out, if we're being honest."

"We don't have much of an option," Wes said. He pulled out the map. "I don't have an exact location, but our best lead is the volcano. Some of us should investigate it."

Tony nodded. "Right. And I'll head out through the city and make up our profits." He looked over his shoulder at Griffin. "And perhaps track down your buddies."

Griffin glared. "I can assure you, they have never killed an innocent." He looked to the side with a deadpan stare. "Though, I can't say much about Mack's stability."

"Just want to cover my bases."

Wes looked to Flint. "Flint, I could use your expertise to help search the volcano."

Flint nodded. "Alright, sounds good."

Tony patted Gwyn's shoulder. "Gwyn, how about you come along with me? I can teach you how to pickpocket."

Flint glared angrily. "Under no circumstances am I letting you corrupt her innocent mind!" His eyes widened at his sudden outburst, then he blushed. Ella shot him a knowing look behind his back, snickering silently.

Gwyn giggled. "Aww, don't worry, Flinty. I'll leave the stealing to Tony."

"Exactly," Tony admitted. He pulled Flint's hat over his eyes. "Though, if I do run into Griffin's pals, I feel she will be useful backup."

Flint pulled his hat up and sighed, "Fair enough." He blinked in realization, then glared at Griffin. "What about him, though? We can't leave him here unintended."

Ella smirked and placed her paw against her chest. "Well, since the rest of you have your thing, I'll gladly take up the role of prison warden."

Wes narrowed his eyes in concern. "Uh, Ella? Are you sure about that? If he somehow manages to break loose, you won't stand much of a chance against him."

She flicked his nose with her tail. "That's sweet of you, but I'm not a defenseless damsel. You got your magic, I got my psychic power and wits. I can handle a hotheaded bounty hunter."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Charming…"

Wes sighed and held his face. "Okay, just…don't do anything stupid."

Ella smirked and flicked his face again. "Never do." The Umbreon smiled. She walked up to Griffin and bopped his nose. "I'm going to have so much fun with this."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Don't push your luck."

"Oh, I _love_ testing my odds!" she exclaimed.

Flint pinched between his eyes. He sighed. "Ella, please be careful with him. Killer or not, he's still dangerous."

"I have everything under control, Flintster." She ran her paw through the fur on her head. "I need to do my part in the team, after all."

Wes sighed with a small grin. "Fair enough. Gwyn, get those fire resistance potions ready and we'll all set out."

"Right!" the team exclaimed.

Griffin narrowed his eyes as everyone separated through the room, with Gwyn heading back to her room. The others chattered, going over details with their plans. The Grovyle leaned back into the couch, silently keeping to himself. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the mention of his clan. Forget his village.

The place where he changed for the worst.

* * *

Sailing above the clouds was the ship of the Desert Beast Pirates. The wings flapped gracefully with rhythmic beats, blowing away a chunk of cloud with each flap.

It was a slow day for the pirates. No big raids, no treasure finds. So, when they weren't busy with chores or raiding, they were doing the next best thing: getting drunk and throwing a party.

Lyra played energetically on her concertina as her fellow shipmates danced around the ship, laughing and cheering in sheer delight.

Indigo and Leigh clanged their mugs together and chugged. The Sneasel's face was flushed with heat, already succumbing to the effects of the alcohol. She laughed out loud while tripping over her feet. "Haha! You know something, Leigh?" She hiccupped. "I think…I think…oh, I forgot~!" She hung her arm over the ship's edge, laughing.

Leigh, who was conscious, narrowed her eyes. "Indigo, you shouldn't be overdoing it on the drinks. You're still pretty young."

"BAH!" she groaned, pulling herself up and stumbling backwards. "That sounds like a challenge…"

"It really isn't," Leigh assured with a bored expression.

Julius hobbled over, bellowing a hearty laugh. "Oh, let the lass have her fun! Not the first time we had to drag her back onto the ship!" He lifted his mug and chugged.

Leigh deadpanned. "I'm surrounded by idiots." She took a sip and walked away.

With all the partying going on, it stirred Jeffery from his nap. He flew onto the deck, dressed in red pajamas. He raised his wings and shouted, "Oi! What's with all the ruckus?!"

Zerif took a sip of rum and sneered at him. "Watch it, featherbrain!" He held up his mug to the stuffed bear sitting next to him. "Care for a sip, Mr. Pooky?" The teddy bear leaned forward lifelessly, pressing its head against the mug. "Aww, you like that?"

Jeffery groaned. "You're a grown pirate, Zerif! Stop playing with that stupid toy!" The parrot shrieked and dodged a cutlass thrown at his talons.

Zerif stood up and gave him the stink eye. He pulled out six cutlasses from his hair and held them up, albeit teetering around while drunk. "Say that again," he challenged with a hiccup. "I dare ya to call him stupid again!"

Jeffery waved his wings defensively. "I-I-I didn't mean, I swear!"

"T-That's what I…I thought." He placed the cutlasses away and went back to drinking.

Jeffery sighed in relief, then pinched between his eyes. _It's too early in the morning to deal with this crap._

Rico kicked the storage room up and brought out a barrel. "Hey guys, I brought the berries!"

Ray sat off to the side with a juice box. He smiled. "Sweet! I want my Oran berries!" He ran over.

The pirates who were still capable of rational thought ran over to the barrel as Rico tried to pry the lid open. "I'll be honest, it was lighter than I expected. I could have carried this with one arm."

Leigh rolled her eyes. "We have enough meatheads on the ship. I better not see you admiring yourself in the mirror like Smith," she warned, pointing over her shoulder at the Simisear, whose expression shifted in offense.

"No, I'm serious. I was expecting this to be heavy." He finally got his fingers around the lid and pulled it off. "Dig in, everyone!"

The pirates reached into the barrel, but were surprised that they didn't immediately grab berries. The barrels were usually filled to the top. They peered inside, then gasped in horror as the barrel was nearly empty, with only two Cheri berries and a Micle berry left.

Leigh glared at the barrel, then aimed her battle claws at her shipmates. "Alright, which one of you greedy gluttons has been snacking?!"

Banama held his hands up defensively. "It wasn't me."

Leigh aimed her claws at Julius, who glared in response. "Whoa, lass! Ye think I did this?! How do we know ye haven't been snacking yerself?!" He aimed his cannon at her.

Graham stood off to the side, shaking his head. "You all are a bunch of idiots."

"Watch yer tongue, Graham!" Julius warned as he took aim at him. "Who's to say you weren't getting greedy yerself? Ye already boast about yer wealth over us. Ye could easily be acting like everything is beneath ye."

Graham scoffed. "Turning your weapon on me? I'll have you know, I didn't steal extra rations. Not that I need to. I have my own stock of personal goods."

Drake glared up at Jeffery. "What about him?"

Jeffery squawked, then angrily shouted, "Oh, don't go pointing fingers at me! I'm the most loyal pirate on this crew!"

"Loyal to the captain, yes. Loyal to us?" Drake wrapped his fingers around his katana. "Seems likely you wanted a little payback."

"How could I possibly consume that much food without getting caught?!" he cried furiously. "Look at me! Do I look like I can consume that many berries with _this_ small a stomach?!"

Tyrone scratched his head. "Well, he has a point."

"No one's going anywhere until they fess up!" Julius shouted.

"Now hold on a minute-!" Jeffery tried to say, but the infighting between the crew escalated into violent shouting and drawing weapons on each other. The only crew member who was staying out of it was Lyra, who gave her concertina an awkward squeeze.

However, Malcolm stepped away from the arguing and made his way to the barrel. While he would love nothing more than to get into a good brawl, there was something suspicious about the near empty barrel. The crew can get carried away with the drinking, but they're not stupid enough to waste rations for gluttonous means.

He looked inside and observed the sides of the barrel for any unusual signs. Almost immediately, he found an out-of-place handprint on the side. A handprint of berry juice. He narrowed his eyes, then looked up at the others as they yelled at each other. Malcolm rubbed his chin as the gears in his head turned.

Arid eventually heard the commotion and marched outside, glaring. "Alright, what's going on?! I'll have you all thrown overboard if you don't shut up!"

The crew stopped fighting, with Banama explaining, "Sir, we suspect one of the crew is stealing rations."

"Excuse me?!" he roared in anger, making them flinch.

"No, it wasn't the crew." Everyone looked at Malcolm, who was rubbing his berry stained fingers together. "I found a handprint inside the barrel. It doesn't belong to any of the crew members. Size and shape is wrong." He glared. "I think we have a stowaway."

"A stowaway…" Arid narrowed his eyes and jumped down to them. "That means they're in the storage room."

A sudden tumbling of berries was heard inside the storage room, likely hearing Arid. The pirates looked at each other with serious expressions.

Arid gestured Lyra over. "Lyra, flush them out."

The Zangoose smiled brightly and nodded. She walked over to the storage door and opened it. The room was dark, only able to make out the dark shapes of the crates and barrels. She narrowed her eyes, then crouched down to place her hands on the floor.

She inhaled silently, then made a shushing noise that rang throughout the room. A blue energy spread out from under her hands and stretched all over the room, giving it a blue tint.

Far in the back of the storage room was the stowaway, trying to stay as silent as possible. _Crap, crap, crap! They found me! I was doing so well! Okay, just calm down. Don't say anything and keep still._

She exhaled to calm herself, then her eyes widened. Her hands went straight to her mouth in fright.

She didn't hear herself breathe.

She tapped the crate she was behind and it didn't make a sound. She couldn't hear anything all of a sudden. She pulled a dagger out from her cloak and held it against her chest defensively. _What the hell is going on?!_

She looked around the corner of the crate to see if anyone was inside. She carefully stood up and stepped out from behind the crate.

 _Is anyone here?_

She turned around, then exhaled a soundless scream as Lyra pounced from the shadows and pinned her to the floor. The stowaway flailed and screamed, but no one heard her cries. Not that any attempt at calling for help would do much.

 _Let me go! Let me go!_

Lyra narrowed her eyes and bent down. She sniffed the stowaway's breath. It smelled like berries and fruits. She's the culprit.

The crew stood outside the storage room. They couldn't hear anything with Lyra's Indicens spell activated. Though, they had no doubt she would find the culprit.

That faith remained intact as a cloaked figure was thrown out of the storage room and slammed into the main mast. Her hood fell off, revealing she's a Steenee. Ropes were tied around her, pinning her arms and legs together.

Indicens ended and they heard Lyra walk out. Malcolm grinned. "Nice work, Lyra." She closed her eyes and smiled appreciatively.

Arid stomped towards the Steenee and huffed smoke from his nostrils, making her cough. "Who are you? How long have you been on this ship?"

She shook her head and glared. "I'm not answering to the likes of-!" She gulped as battle claws, cutlasses, and guns were pointed at her. "-you?" she squeaked in fear.

"Speak. Now!" Arid ordered strongly.

She clenched her eyes shut and shivered. "I-I-I've been on your ship for a month!"

"A month?!" Jeffery squawked. "How haven't you idiots noticed?!" he berated the crew.

Banama glared. "Blaming us? Aren't you the one who keeps stating this ship is running because of you?"

"I can't do everything, thank you very much!" he shouted.

Leigh pressed her battle claws against the Steenee's throat, who gulped nervously. "What should we do with her? Throw her over the side?"

"I'll die!" she screamed in panic.

"Yeah. Kind of the idea."

"I say we shoot her from the cannons!" Jeffery encouraged, rubbing his wings together maliciously. The Steenee inched back as far as she could against the mast.

Arid narrowed his eyes, contemplating the smarter move. Throwing her overboard would land them into hot water. They already have bounties on their heads for raiding/destroying villages. Should anyone find out they're tied to brutal murder, they'll have powerful wizards on their tails.

The Darmanitan sighed and turned away. "We'll work something out later. For now, she's our prisoner until further notice." He glared over his shoulder, making the Steenee shiver. "You'll pay for your crimes on this ship."

"A-A-Are you going to…" she started.

"Kill you? No. Until we figure out what to do with you, you're going to work off all those berries you ate."

"Manuel labor?" she questioned.

"Exactly." Arid snapped his fingers. "Bring down below and chain her up."

Banama and Drake grabbed the Steenee by the arms and dragged her away. She kicked her legs in protest. "Let me go, let me go! I refuse to work on your cruddy ship!"

"It's either that or the cannon," Drake reminded. "Don't the Chatot will have second thoughts."

Steenee looked back at the smirking Chatot, who was rubbing his wings together with malicious intent in his mind. She gulped with a nervous grin. "Hehehe…so, what's the first chore?" They dragged her below deck.

Arid paced back and forth, pinching between his eyes. "I can't believe we missed her. A whole month on the ship and no one noticed…"

Julius shrugged. "Give the lass credit, I guess."

Jeffery perched onto Arid's shoulder and crossed his wings. "I still say throwing her overboard is the better option. We don't know if she's dangerous or not."

"Can't be more dangerous than half the crew," Arid mumbled as he walked back to his quarters.

"I implore you, captain, to reconsider. We can't afford dealing with pests like this." He whispered, "We're still on the hunt for Ravenfield and his band of misfits. Distractions like that girl are best to be dealt with."

"Then keep her busy while I decide her fate." He rubbed his chin. "Why stowaway onto a pirate ship, though? She's either brave or reckless."

Jeffery scoffed. "How about both?"

"Regardless, no harm shall be brought onto her unless I say so." Jeffery yelped as the captain grabbed him by the beak and held him in front of his eyes. "I swear, I will have you fired from those cannons personally should you turn your back on me. Are we clear?"

Jeffery grinned nervously, sweat dripping down his head. "Hehe…o-of course, sir."

Arid released him. "Good." He walked up to his quarters and entered. "I shall be continuing with my research. Keep the crew in line."

Jeffery deadpanned. "Asking for the impossible, but I'll do what I can." Arid nodded and shut the door. Jeffery rubbed his face and groaned. "Not how I wanted to wake up in the morning…"


	34. Chapter 34

_**Ch.34: Getting to Know Griffin Everfall! The Fall of the Grim Ash Clan!**_

News got around the city faster than Tony thought. Already, there were police scouring the streets for the Pokémon who destroyed part of the city. Though, in their defense, the damage could have been much worse. Not exactly a valid defense against the criminal charges that will placed against them, but still.

So, of course to avoid being spotted or recognized by other Pokémon, Tony stole some cloaks from a carriage (adding to his own criminal charges). He and Gwyn kept their heads low as they walked among the crowds.

Gwyn looked up from her cloak, then whimpered seeing a couple police officers passing them. "I didn't come here to be a criminal!" she whined, keeping her voice low for only Tony to hear.

Tony chuckled and spread his arms out. "Welcome to the real world, sweetheart! Where your dreams fly or crash and burn like a Talonflame with a clipped wing!" He laughed out loud.

Gwyn glanced at him. "You're awfully calm about all of this."

"Not my first time keeping a low profile. Not on the same grand scale, mind you, but I have experience in this field." He crossed his arms. "We'll be fine should we keep our composure. Think you can do that?"

She nodded. "O-Of course! I'm great at staying low!" She scratched her chin. "Err, well…I'm good at hiding, at least."

Tony laughed and patted her back. "Good girl!"

They came across where the fight initially started. It, along with everywhere else damaged, was restricted from entering. Police were wandering around the scene, inspecting the damage. Tony and Gwyn squinted at the slash marks embedded in the walls. Walls and ground burned by Griffin and Wes.

Gwyn laughed nervously. "Um…they can't track us down through those markings, can they?"

Tony pushed her away from the scene. "How about we continue with our search?" This made Gwyn gulp.

As they walked through the streets, Tony was pickpocketing bits and jewels out of nearby pockets. However, his luck was running dry. Given how fidgety everyone was acting now, it made it harder for him to swipe bits without someone sensing his presence. Everyone was on high alert for dangerous criminals, fearing another fight would cost them their lives.

Tony counted the bits, then groaned. "Ugh, twelve bits." He pocketed them in his sewed-up pockets. Sewing was a skill he picked up since he had to constantly fix Cheri's dress when it got worn out. He pinched between his eyes. "Gwyn, do you happen to have a potion that boosts luck?"

"I don't think that's a thing," she admitted. "Maybe a spell of some kind, but I certainly don't know one."

Tony groaned. "Just my luck. I hit the motherload with those riches, then they were incinerated right in front of me." He held his face. "We'll just have to find some other way to pay off the hotel."

"Community service?" Gwyn suggested.

Tony laughed. "Yeeeah, no. We're not wasting our time acting like good-hearted travelers. We're on the road to potentially save the world. I think we can take some liberties in cheating our way through our journey."

"Seems wrong."

"Do you know how long we would have to work here to pay off the bill we've already accumulated? Trust me, this is the smarter option." He crossed his arms. "Anyway, our may focus isn't about money. We still need to look for Griffin's pals and get an explanation out of them."

Gwyn held her chin. "So…are they dangerous, too?"

"I'm not one to take a bounty hunter's word for it, but they seemed fairly civilized when I spied on them. Though, best to be careful. If they're part of the Grim Ash Clan as well, it means they were born with one of the five Emotion Anima. Keep on your toes."

She nodded. "Right."

Tony crossed his arms. "Now then, back to the money problem, I say we hunt down some of the rich folks around here and-"

"YOU!" Tony and Gwyn froze up in shock. They turned around and saw a Luxio, seething with rage. It took Tony half a second to realize this was the same Luxio he robbed earlier. "You're the delinquent who stole my necklace!"

The two treasure hunters glanced at each other silently. Gwyn whispered through her teeth, "So…do we run or…?"

He whispered back, "Leave it to me. Pass me a rose."

Gwyn was confused, but did as asked. She pulled out a seed and used her magic to grow it. She passed it to him, then the thief stepped forward. He got down on one knee and presented the rose to the Luxio. He held his chin with a confident smirk and charming eyes.

"My dear, I'm sorry to have caused you stress, but I couldn't help myself. I had to steal your necklace, just so you could chase after me. Meeting you again fills my heart with such passion that I can't help myself." His eyes sparkled beautifully. "So, accept this rose as a symbol of my divine love for you-!"

Luxio slapped him across the face, knocking him onto his back. She stepped on the rose, shouting, "You think seducing me is going to change the subject?!"

Tony sat up and rubbed his sore cheek. "Eh, kind of."

She got up in his face and growled. "Where is my necklace?" she asked, her tone holding back anger.

Tony chuckled and scratched his chin. "Ah, that thing. Well, I'm not sure how to explain this, but…it got destroyed."

Luxio's eye twitched, then she blew up with anger. "EXCUSE ME?!"

Gwyn held her hands up with a worried look. "M-Ma'am, please keep your voice down…"

"MA'AM?! Do I look old to you or something?!" she roared, giving the Mew the stink eye.

"T-That's not what I meant!"

Tony flipped to his feet and dusted himself off. "Hehe, let's avoid any unnecessary conflict." He grabbed the Luxio's paws and grinned with a charming air. "I'm sure we can work something out, my dear. Can I interest you in a date?" He held his finger up. "Also, I'm strapped for bits, so would you take care of the bill?"

Another slap sent him on his rear again, with the Luxio's eyes practically glowing with anger. "Not only did you steal from me, but you also have the gall to make up for it with a lousy date?! WITH ME PAYING?!"

Tony smirked with narrowed eyes. "Is that a yes?"

She lunged at him in frustration. Thankfully, Gwyn got between the two. She was laughing nervously. "O-Okay, perhaps we can work this out without violence."

"I'm not complying with you crooks!" She jumped back, then held her head up high with a huff. "I shall have you two reported to the authorities immediately."

Tony stood up and crossed his arms. "Now, my dear-"

"Tony, enough with the Casanova bit!" Gwyn cried, flailing her arms.

Luxio turned away from them, scoffing. "When I get the authorities over here, I'll make sure you pay for every single…crime you've…ever…" Her eyes wandered to the opposite side of the street. Suddenly, all her anger washed away, replaced by a love-struck expression. "Hubba bubba…"

Standing on the other side of the street was a fancily dressed 'Zoroark', who was checking his pocket watch for the time.

Luxio strutted over to him and purred. "Well, hello hansome~!" She fluttered her eyes at him. "You come around here often?"

Tony and Gwyn stared at the Luxio in utter confusion as she became absolutely smitten by…a trash can?

No, seriously, she was flirting with a trash can. She even traced her paw against the side as she sweettalked to it.

Gwyn blinked, then whispered, "Uh…should we be concerned?"

Tony huffed with an annoyed expression. "Yeesh, I was outclassed by a trash can? Think I dodged a bullet there."

"You can thank me for that."

Tony and Gwyn jumped in surprise, then whipped their heads around. A Lurantis and a Sudowoodo were right behind them. The Lurantis kept a straight face while the Sudowoodo was laughing himself to the ground, kicking his feet in the air.

"HAHAHA! Y-You…You're making her seduce a trash can! Priceless! HAHAHA!" He pounded his arms against the pavement.

Holly sighed. "It's not that funny, Mack."

"It will be if she tries to steal a kiss!" He made himself laugh harder as the mental image went through his mind.

Gwyn blinked in confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Gwyn, look," Tony said, pointed at the Luxio. She turned and took another look at the lovestruck lynx. Her eyes were glowing a faint blue and were glazed over. "She's under an illusion. She thinks that trash can is someone attractive."

Holly nodded. "A simple illusionary spell I use often. Helps with certain missions."

"Missions…?" Tony's mind clicked, then he turned back to them with a glare and an accusatory finger. "Wait a minute, you're that murder-happy hunter's friends!"

Holly deadpanned. "That's…one way of putting it."

Mack ceased his laughter and sprung to his feet. "Yeah, we're Griffin's pals. We've been looking for your team."

Gwyn smiled. "Hey, we were doing the same for you guys!"

Mack grinned. "Neat!"

Holly groaned. "Perhaps we should discuss matters in private. That spell's going to wear off soon and I don't think she'll be happy when it does."

Tony narrowed his eyes, then nodded slowly. "If you say so." Holly led them into the alleyway. Tony whispered to Gwyn, "Keep your hand on your whip." She nodded and grabbed the hilt of her whip inside her bag as they followed the two bounty hunters.

They trekked down the alleyway until they exited the other side of the buildings. Holly led them across the street and into a restaurant.

Tony raised a brow. "This is your idea of private?"

"We'll get a booth so we can speak in silence. Plus, we haven't had a bite to eat since your battle earlier."

Holly got them a booth in the corner and sat down. They ordered drinks and were left to themselves. Mack crossed his arms with a snickering smirk. "Don't worry about the bill, we've got it covered."

Gwyn smiled. "How generous."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Unusually generous. Trying to persuade us into releasing your comrade?"

Holly fiddled with the salt shaker. "That's one way of looking at it, but not exactly. Truth be told, he could use a little rest. Being held prisoner might do him wonders."

Tony focused on their magic auras. Holly's was blue and Mack's was purple. They also radiated a certain presence, much like Griffin's. Holly's felt somber while Mack's was bone chilling.

The Dewott crossed his arms. "You're members of the Grim Ash Clan, too. Sorrow Anima and Fear Anima."

Mack smirked. "You catch on quick. Guess that'll save us some explaining about Griff."

Gwyn scratched her cheek. "Yeah, uh…why DID you come looking for us?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Mack countered. He then shrugged. "Then again, he did cause quite the mess. Out of the three of us, he's the most destructive."

"Hatred Anima is offensive oriented from what I remember," Tony brought up.

"All the Emotion Anima have their specialties. Hatred's offensive, Revulsion is defensive, Jubilation is speed, Sorrow is illusionary based, and Fear is support based. All five together and you have a deadly combination." Mack snickered. "I'm so glad I was born with Fear Anima. I feel it compliments my best features."

Gwyn laughed awkwardly. "You _do_ give off a rather…disturbing air."

"Why thank you, my dear."

The waiter came back with their drinks, then took their orders for food. Once he left, the conversation resumed.

Tony picked up his root beer and swirled the cup lightly. "So, care to explain to us what's the deal with big, bad, and unpleasant?"

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Griffin's a…unique individual."

"Murder-happy was probably the best descriptor for him," Mack joked, snickering through his teeth.

Holly closed her eyes, feeling a blood vessel pop out on her forehead. "As you can see, we've been with Griffin for a long time and have a…" She raised her scythe claw. "…special relationship with each other." She punched down on the imitation tree's head, smashing him against the table.

Gwyn chuckled nervously. "Oh yes, I can…see the companionship between you two…"

Holly sighed and leaned back. "The point is, Griffin's developed an aggressive attitude that we've had to deal with for years. Years after we had to evacuate our village."

"Oh, your village," Gwyn remembered. "When we were talking to Griffin, Tony pointed out that it doesn't show up on maps anymore."

Mack swirled his drink around with a down expression, contrasting his previous expressions. "That's because there's nothing left to go to. If you went to where the village is, all you'll find is scorched earth and nightmare inducing reminders." He leaned his head back and chugged down his alcoholic beverage.

Holly shook her head. "Our village is nothing more than a graveyard for the dead. We are what remains of Monsoon Village."

Tony crossed his arms, curious about their past. "Monsoon Village? What happened to it?"

"Was it raided by bandits?" Gwyn asked.

Holly chuckled dryly. "Bandits? Oh, if it were bandits, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"The elders of our village," Mack continued as he wiped his mouth clean, "are the most powerful users of their individual Emotion Anima. Becoming leader in Monsoon Village is a test of strength and power. If they couldn't take on a group of bandits, then we suck at picking leaders." He laughed quietly and returned to drinking.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Then what happened?"

Holly closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if Griffin mentioned this to any of you yet, but…he's obsessed with gaining power. We grow stronger through either training or by absorbing emotional energy through kills. The latter is the quicker way of boosting our power. Griffin has spent years going after bounties targeted towards 'evil' bounties because…"

"…because anyone with a 'Death Warrant' on their head is bound to be some aggressive hothead with anger," Tony finished.

"On the nose." Holly sipped her water. "Mack and I have had our fair share of killings, but not to the same extent as Griffin. We more often train to sharpen our animas. Though, absorbing emotional energy does make the magical aura more potent."

"It's what made our clan so infamous," Mack added.

"And this ties to the fall of your clan how?" Gwyn asked.

Holly sighed. "It has to do with the man who destroyed our village. The one who killed off our clan."

Tony and Gwyn's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what?!"

"One guy killed off almost your whole clan?!" Tony asked in disbelief. "That's insane!" He bit his tongue, remembering he was in a public establishment. He spoke quieter, but with the same shocked tone, "The Grim Ash Clan is supposed to be one of the most powerful group of magic users in Mysto. How the heck did one guy get the upper hand on all of them?"

"It wasn't just _some_ guy," Mack brought up. "He was a monster. His magical power was incredible. He was a beast that couldn't be stopped. Our village could do little to slow him down. The best they could do was protect us from the crossfire. They've tried, but we were all that remained." He clenched his teeth. "That bastard tore our home to pieces. He ripped our clan to shreds!" He slammed his mug down. "I can still remember all those dead bodies on the ground! Every last one! Decapitated! Slashed down the middle! Slashed across the waist! Minced meat on the ground-!"

"Please stop!" Gwyn cried, shielding herself under the table with her tail sticking out and shivering.

Holly confiscated Mack's drink. "Okay, you've had enough to drink."

Mack whined grumpily, shifting moods from his mad ramblings in a snap. "I didn't drink that much …" He hiccupped and fell face first onto the table.

Holly groaned and shook her head. "Sorry about that. He goes nuts when he's drunk."

Gwyn poked her head out over the table. "Never let him near anymore alcohol…" she whimpered.

Tony patted her head, then narrowed his eyes at Holly. "This guy…this _monster_ who slaughtered your village, is what drives Griffin to kill?"

"Griffin was a naïve child when we were ten. To see your loved ones killed in front of you like that…it can have some scarring consequences against your psyche." Holly closed her eyes. "It was a hard day…not only for Mack and me, but it was change for Griffin.

"He hasn't been the same since that day."

* * *

Griffin sat on the couch with an unmoving expression of stoicism. Seconds of silence passed by as he glared at the Espeon sitting across from him, who was flicking her paw through a magazine. She seemed pretty relax despite being in the same room with a killer bounty hunter.

Ella licked her digit and turned a page. She hummed quietly as she lay in the armchair with her feet lightly kicking the air.

Griffin inhaled sharply, then sighed. "…release me."

"Hmm?" Ella hummed when her ears perked up. "Oh, no can do, buster. I'm supposed to be keeping my eye on you." She licked her digit again and flipped the page. "Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't use magic. I wouldn't know how to break those chains apart."

Griffin groaned. "Terrific…"

"Hey, don't be so down. If Tony's found your friends by now and check out your side of the story as true, we _might_ let you go free and forget ALL about the attempted murder."

The bounty hunter rolled his eyes. " _Might_? How reassuring a promise."

"Don't give me the attitude, buster. You're at my mercy until the others get back." She turned a page. "So, my advice? Sit quietly and go to sleep."

Griffin leaned back into the couch. "You're rather calm. Not worried I'll find a way to break these chains and take my revenge?"

Ella chuckled deviously. "You think I'm weak because I can't use magic? Buddy, I got a few decent whacks on you with your own shield. Don't go acting like you're the toughest Pokémon in the room."

Griffin looked down. Speaking of his shield, he never recalled Endless Regret when he was knocked out. He looked up and asked, "Where is my sword?"

"Planning to use it against me?" Ella asked with a smirk.

Griffin glared. "That sword is precious to me. If anything happens to it, you _will_ see the full extent of my rage."

"Yeesh, don't go acting angry with me." She pointed to the bedroom. "It's in the boys' room. Don't worry, we didn't scratch your beloved weapon. We just didn't want it littered on the street for the police to trace back to us."

Griffin sighed, then bowed his head. "Thank you…"

Ella raised a brow. "Huh, Wes wasn't kidding. You do have manners."

"I appreciate that my sword is still within my reach." He looked at the chains and shifted his arms a bit. "…somewhat in my reach."

Ella closed her magazine. "You care about that sword?"

"It's a valuable weapon to me." He closed his eyes. "It was crafted by my father. Enchanted by my mother. It holds value to me."

Ella sat herself up and set the magazine on the table. "It holds that much value to you, huh? Did something happen to them?"

Griffin closed his eyes. "I wish not to relive those memories."

The Espeon hopped out of her seat and stretched. "Hey, sit in silence all you want. I'm not pushing." She walked to the kitchen and pulled out two glass cups. "My friends are still iffy about you, so you could at the very least explain yourself to me. I can be a pretty good judge of character."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to listen to my past?"

"Franky, I'm bored." She turned on the sink and poured water into the two cups. "I would rather be relaxing in a hot bath or getting a massage, but I'm the one who volunteered to keep watch of you." She psychically turned the sink off and carried the cups of water back over to him.

"So, this is the first time you've had a hostage?" Griffin asked with a sarcastic brow raised.

Ella smirked. "I'm hoping it doesn't become a regular thing." She set one cup down, then psychically brought the other towards Griffin's mouth. "Open." He looked at her confused. "You've been sitting here for hours. You need something to drink."

He blinked, then opened his mouth a little to let the glass tip forward and pour the water inside. After drinking all the water, the glass floated onto the table as he swallowed. "…thanks."

She smiled, then psychically lifted her bag over to them. She pulled out four berries and placed three of them on Griffin's side of the table. She placed her bag back, grabbed the berry with her paw, then jumped into her seat. She took a small bite and, while chewing, asked, "So, what's the deal with the Grim Ash Clan?"

Griffin shifted into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. "The Grim Ash Clan...well, I don't know the specifics on how our village was founded, but there is an origin to our people.

"There was…a Mienshao who gave birth to five Mienfoo, three sons and two daughters. They were highly gifted in magic. Over time, that magic was studied more by magic researchers. It eventually came to the point where it was classified as its own magic branch." Griffin opened his eyes. "For example, the Umbreon seems to use Mystic based spells, which is considered a high level of magic."

"Yeah," Ella nodded.

"Only, the difference is, it was a hereditary trait they shared equally. One would assume that the next of kin of the Hatred Anima would also develop the Hatred Anima. However, because the original five were quintuplets, it seemed to be a one-fifth split between all five. Emotion Anima is one single force that manifests into a certain form upon birth. It's…basically a random chance. The next of kin of the Hatred Anima, for example, could very well have a child with the Revulsion Anima. Or even the Jubilation Anima."

"Hatred, Sorrow, Fear, Revulsion, and Jubilation," Ella muttered. "Interesting. Is there a difference between them?"

"A drastic difference. Depending on what you're born with, you have access to a wide variety of spells limited to that specific anima." He closed his eyes. "In my case, I specialize in raw, offensive power. The stronger I get, the more powerful my hatred aura becomes."

Ella sighed with a lax grin. "Talk about taking the easy route in training. With the Anima Absorption, you could skip through the hard stuff."

"Anima Absorption may be a work around to increasing my aura, but it's not recommended if a Grim Ash member chooses to flake out on training." He narrowed his eyes. "Only a fool would rely on raw offense magic without training their body to deal with it. Mind, body, and soul must be roughly equal in order to use magic. More magic, less strength, and you just sent yourself to the hospital for months because you overdid it." He shook his head. "Anima Absorption is only useful if you learn to cope with the extra power through training. When I was tracking you five down, I had to do some training to control some power I acquire."

Ella chuckled with narrowed eyes. "I supposed that's a reasonable drawback."

"Anyway, I don't remember the exact details of how my village was formed, but the five siblings created the village to raise their next of kin, and so and so forth." He sighed. "Of course, because of the nature of our magic, it _did_ eventually lead to us wanting more. So, in time, members of the growing village dedicated their lives to becoming killers for power, good or evil."

Ella frowned. "Sounds to me it was a shameful mark on your history."

"The history of my clan is riddled in the blood of evil and innocence. It was a dark mark on our honor and we sought to correct it over half a century ago. Can…Can I have one of those…?"

Ella smiled lightly and lifted one of the berries to his mouth. He grabbed it with his teeth and chewed on the whole thing. "Okay, so your clan has a nasty scar on it. Tony said you all were infamous."

"It's hard to interact with the outside world, especially since most of our clan is closely related and need to find potential partners." Griffin closed his eyes. "With only Holly, Mack, and me left, our clan could very well go extinct should we remain on the road."

Ella smirked. "Have you tried getting a girlfriend? Might help with that little problem. Might also teach you to perk up for once." She laughed and went to take another bite of her berry when she suddenly stopped. She lowered it with a confused look. "Wait…only you three left?"

Griffin glared, then sighed. "Your friend was right to question the state of my village since it has disappeared off the maps of Mysto. This is due to the darkest moment in our history." He lowered his head.

"The day the Grim Ash Clan was massacred."

Ella's berry and water dropped from her psychic hold, hitting/spilling on the floor. She sat up in her seat with a concerned, yet surprised look. "M…Massacred?"

Griffin lifted his head. His eyes were narrowed with a dark expression. "There are some things a ten-year old Treecko should never see in their life. One of those things is the dead bodies of former allies and friends. Clan members born from the same bloodline. Family." He gritted his teeth. "I was…traumatized by those events. I can still remember those twisted expressions. Their fear…"

Ella narrowed her eyes in concern. "Griffin…"

Griffin clenched his fist. "I can still remember _him…_ "

 _*Flashback, 13 years ago*_

 _The young Treecko panted heavily, hiding inside his bedroom with blankets wrapped around his body. He shivered in terror. He squeaked in alarm as the hut shook violently. He slapped his hands over his ears as he tried to block out the screams._

" _This is just a bad dream! This is just a bad dream!" Griffin shouted at himself, pleading these horrible sounds were nothing more than his imagination._

 _A loud smash came through the front door of the hut, making Griffin scream and pressed his back against the bed's backboard. He clutched his blanket tightly as fighting came from outside his room. He tightened his hold on the blanket when his door thumped back from an impact._

 _Griffin wanted to run, but his father said never to leave this room until the fighting stopped. It's been a half hour already. What was happening out there?!_

 _He looked to his window. The orange, flickering glow outside, along with the increasing smell of smoke, told him a blaze was forming in the village. He looked back to the door fearfully as it was struck again. He could hear someone's grunts of pain from behind._

 _He turned to the window again, contemplating an escape._ He _was distracted. He was busy fighting another. If he got away now, he could run and seek help. Any help. Anyone who could kill this madman._

 _Griffin flinched as more banging sounded from his door. This time, though, wooden fragments were flying across the floor. A hole was starting to form in it._

 _With horrorstricken eyes, Griffin removed all rational thought and jumped off his bed, straight for the window. He punched through the glass, cutting himself of the shards, and tumbled on the ground just as the door broke apart. Griffin looked up at the window, but couldn't see anything…_

 _...anything, except a spray of blood and a garbled cry._

 _Griffin screamed and ran away from the hut just as the wall broke down. He didn't turn back, not for a moment. He kept his eyes ahead and ran for his life, his heart pumping blood madly through his system and adrenaline coursing through his veins._

 _He looked around and gasped in horror at the piles of dead bodies scattered across the ground. Their lifeless faces expressed terror and pain. The blood splattered on the ground. The severed limbs. Griffin screamed once more, tears running down his face, before running at full speed, as fast as his legs could endure._

 _However, in a moment of absolute terror, Griffin tripped over his feet. His eyes were wide in horror as he collapsed to the ground. The impact scraped his knees. They stung from the dirt rubbing against them._

 _Griffin immediately tried to scramble to his feet, but he froze in terror when a sinister shadow casted over him. His jaw quivered in fear. He could feel the immense magical power behind him. It was strong. Too strong. A power he was nowhere near capable of matching or surpassing._

 _He flinched as the figure behind spoke, "You call yourself a warrior?" The voice was cold, deep, and menacing. "The first sign of danger…and you quiver like a baby." Griffin yelped as the figure grabbed him by the head, lifted him up, and turned him around._

 _With the flames in the background, the figure was darkened with shadows. He was big, hulky, and intimidating. Red eyes glowed down on frightened Treecko, who clenched his eyes shut to ignore him._

" _Do you fear me, Griffin? Why? You said you wanted to get stronger." He gestured around the village. "I've slaughtered all of your loved ones. Those you call family are no longer a part of this world." He tilted his head, making an uncomfortable metal sound with the movement. "Doesn't that just eat you up inside? Doesn't that make you angry?_

" _Do you hate me, now?"_

 _Griffin whimpered loudly as tears flowed down his face. "PLEASE! STOP!"_

" _You feel frustrated. Good. Use that anger. Let the Hatred Anima inside you consume you. You grow from anger. Your power rises with hate. Take your revenge…" He threw Griffin to the ground, then reached for the sword on his waist. "AND STRIKE ME DOWN!"_

 _But Griffin never retaliated. Instead, the moment he was thrown, he got to his feet and made a break for it, attempting to escape the village with his life._

 _However, the figure gave chase. His metal stomps grew increasingly louder with each step. "Why do you continue to run? Your people were the pinnacle of strength years ago! Do you not wish to regain your clan's former glory!"_

 _Griffin clenched his eyes tightly. "MOMMY! DADDY!"_

" _They can't save you anymore, boy!" The stomping stopped. Griffin unintentionally took a peek and saw the warrior had vanished with only a cloud of dust remaining where he stood. Griffin, for the tiniest of moments, believed he finally lost him. That is, until a loud crash sounded in front of him, leading him to slam into a metal surface and fall on his rear. He looked up in horror as the killer took a step forward. "I don't understand. I killed everyone that mattered to you. Why don't you hate me? Why do you only cry?"_

 _The Treecko desperately tried to crawl away from him, but he planted his foot on the gecko's tail. Griffin cried, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

" _Not until you release your rage. I want you to lose control. I want you to fight back. I want you to kill me." Griffin tensed up as the killer's sword pressed against his nape. "Experience the thrill of the kill. Return to your clan's old roots and embrace your power."_

 _Yet, Griffin continued to cry. He buried his face in his arms and cried loudly._

 _This made the killer's eyes narrow. "I taught you everything I know, yet this is the results I get." He lifted his sword. "You are a disappointment to the Grim Ash Clan. All of them were disappointments. The legend of the most powerful clan in Mysto is nothing more than a weak group of pacifists. Your elders were no threat. Your father and mother were no threat. You…will never live up to my expectations." He swung the sword down, straight for the gecko's neck._

 _Griffin awaited the sword to slay him, if only to be away from this madman of a swordsman. He clenched his eyes tightly, awaiting his impending demise._

" _Fading Barrage Stance!"_

 _Griffin's eyes widened as a loud bang collided with the figure behind him, knocking him away from the weeping child. He looked over his shoulder and saw a cloaked figure leaping over him. All he could make out was the golden gauntlets he wore. He landed and rushed the killer._

 _The swordsman raised his sword and tried to slash down the fighter, but he flicker-vanished overhead and punched him relentlessly. This didn't faze the killer swordsman as he simply grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him away. The fighter landed on his feet and raised his fists._

" _Alex, grab the kid!" Griffin turned to the sound of the female voice. A quadruped he couldn't identify ran pass him. All he could make out was the sword being wielded in her mouth. "I'll take care of him!"_

 _Without any warning, the cloaked figure scooped him up and carried him off the burning site. Griffin looked over his shoulder and reached out for the village. "NO!"_

" _She'll be fine, don't worry! Listen, just stay calm. We're going to protect you." Tears streamed down the gecko's face. "I'm sorry about your people. If we knew sooner…" The figure closed his eyes before saying, "We managed to rescue two of your villagers, around your age. I'm…sorry. It was the best we could do in such short notice."_

 _Griffin whimpered, then pressed his face into the man's shoulder as he cried. The crackling sound of fire slowly faded from his ears. All the man could do was rub his head and comfort him._

" _It's going to be alright…"_

* * *

"It's going to be alright, he said…" Griffin closed his eyes and sighed shakenly. "The events of that day have left a grim image in my innocence that can never be removed."

Ella stared at him with watery eyes. She sniffled and wiped her tears. "Oh…you poor thing…"

Griffin scoffed and turned away. "I don't need your pity. I have long since gotten over it."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Really? Because you seemed pretty uncomfortable talking about it." She closed her eyes and rubbed the tears away. She sighed, then looked at him, asking, "That…man who destroyed your village? Was he a friend of yours?"

Griffin closed his eyes. "I wouldn't so much call him a friend and more so a mentor. He…took residence in our village after traveling so far. My father let him stay with us, but…I don't know, there was always something strange about him I could never quite figure out. I just ignored it…wish I didn't." He opened his eyes. "He came off as learned and experienced in the ways of fighting. I asked him if he could teach me how to fight, too.

"He taught me the basics, but he had philosophies I could never comprehend from his point of view."

"Philosophies?" Ella questioned.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "He had a very strange perception on the meaning of life. He acts like there's no point to living, even saying it was a burden on him, too. I never agreed with any of what he said, but…I could never make a strong argument as to why. And, after all these years as a bounty hunter, I think I'm farther from the true answer than I was before."

"I see. What happened after you were rescued?"

He lowered his head. "The two who saved me brought me to their campsite. When we got there, I saw they rescued Holly and Mack." Griffin sighed. "Mack was pretty shaken up about it, too. Holly was, for the most part, taking it calmly." He shrugged. "Anything that survived in the fire was given to us, notably my sword and their weapons.

"After that, they did their best to help us recover before sending us to a home to live in. Wasn't much, but it was a decent place. The caretaker was nice, I guess." He shook his head. "But I just couldn't think straight anymore. I was so…scared by what happened that it haunted me for days. Maybe weeks. I just couldn't get that image out of my head."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "You said that day changed you, right?"

Griffin closed his eyes. "My trauma, over time, has manifested into a…burning anger I couldn't ignore. He wanted to bring out my full power by forcing me to let my Hatred Anima consume me. I'm not sure what angered me more: the death of my clan or his insidious plan to get me stronger. All I do know-" He clenched his fists. "-is that it motivated me to train harder before going out on my own. Three years of nonstop training before leaving that home."

Ella raised a brow. "So, what have you been doing these last ten years?"

Griffin glared. "Chasing him down. I wanted to put an end to his miserable existence. But no matter what, I could never surpass him." He lowered his head. "Everywhere I found him, I'd find another warrior he challenged. He left them dead and stripped of their honor, proclaiming they were excuses for warriors. I take their weapons so I can avenge them, use their own strengths against him."

"Wow, that's…rather honorable of you," Ella admitted.

"…I suppose so." Griffin sighed. "Though, in recent events, I think I've lost the right to call myself honorable. All I want is the power to destroy…no, mutilate that bastard and make every fleeting second of his fading existence an eternity of agony."

Ella stared at him with boggled eyes. "You've had a lot of time thinking this over, I see."

Griffin sighed. "I'd do anything to get stronger, even if it means killing all evil who stands in my way."

The Espeon narrowed her eyes. "Okay, I can't fault you on the killing thing since what you were doing is legal, but still, is there a better way of going about it? Sure, you train to compensate for the power boost, but is that enough? I'm no expert on magic, but I don't think it's healthy to be feeding hate through your system on a daily basis."

"It's in my power. It's in my nature," Griffin reminded. "Hate is my power."

"Fair enough, but…gaining power shouldn't be done so violently." She sighed. "Granted, I'm not you, so I have no real say in the matter." She leaned forward. "But the gain for power can corrupt one's mind if they're that desperate to achieve something. You nearly killed me and my friends without giving the bounty a second look. We would have been the first innocent blood spilt by your blade."

Griffin looked away, slightly ashamed by the reminder. He tried to hide it through a scowl.

Ella sighed and shrugged. "Maybe I'm just spitting nonsense. I can't hold a conversation about magic without knowing the stuff first. I'm just saying, from experience, someone who wants something, when they're desperate, will be blinded by a promise of high reward." She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you should take a moment to reflect on your actions up until today."

Griffin looked off to the side with a narrow-eyed stare. He leaned back into the couch, pressing the back of his head against the wall.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Take my advice if you want. I'm not stopping you." She finished her water and took the two glass cups to the kitchen.

"…why do you wish to help me?"

Ella looked over her shoulder. "Hmm? Hey, I'm just being nice, nothing more. It's…simple actions like that that can make a difference." She set the cups in the sink.

Griffin blinked, then scoffed with a tiny smirk. "Definitely the first time you've held a hostage."

Ella smiled wryly. "Well, well, well, so you can smile. I was beginning to think the muscles in your face were stuck like that."

"Shut up."

She chuckled and stuck her tongue out. "What are you going to do? Scowl at me?" She laughed and started cleaning the cups.

Griffin rolled his eyes, then looked out the glass door to the hotel balcony. He had to admit, even though he didn't want to, it was kind of nice to get his feelings off his chest to someone who wasn't part of the same experience.

He took a deep, relaxed breath in and leaned back against the couch.

* * *

Holly set her cup down, her eyes closed. "Griffin's obsessed with finding and killing our clan's murderer. To a degree, all three of us are."

Gwyn raised a brow, rather confused. "You're not as ambitious about it?"

"Let me put it to you like this: I want to find the guy, but…" She looked down at her cup. "All I really want is my family back. That…can never happen." She shook her head. "It makes some nights rather restless thinking about it."

Tony glanced at Mack. "What about you?"

Mack chuckled mischievously. His face was flushed from the rum he was drinking. "To be frank, I just like watching people fight!" He laughed and took another sip.

Holly and the treasure hunters sweat-dropped at his lax attitude. "Yeeeah, he's…a little out of it," Holly admitted. "Not sure if it's the alcohol or stress."

Tony raised a brow, then directed his attention back to Holly. "So, everything Griffin said is true. He never killed anybody that didn't deserve it."

"That's a relief," Gwyn said with a grin. "This was all just one big misunderstanding."

"That may be the case, but I still worry for Griffin," Holly said. She sighed. "Even if all of this was nothing more than a nefarious plot, Griffin can get pretty reckless when not left in check. It's why I get so annoyed whenever he ditches Mack and me. Without one of us around…" She glanced at the drunk Sudowoodo, who was face first in the table. "…without _me_ around, he could do serious harm without realizing the consequences. It's why we make a big deal about the limiter we each possess."

"Limiter?" Gwyn asked.

Mack's head shot suddenly, spooking the green Mew. "AH! The limiter! A define trait for the Grim Ash Clan! You see," he turned his bottle over to take another sip, but it was empty. He groaned and threw it away, smashing to pieces, "the limiter of the Grim Ash Clan is a special thing we're born with to contain our power.

"Now, I'm sure you've noticed this, but Griffin can get pretty wild when firing at full blast. You see, Anima Absorption can be pretty tricky to deal with when first used. It empowers us with the respective emotions of whoever we killed. However, sometimes that can be dangerous. While it does increase our natural magic's power, it can be pretty dangerous if used all at once. We have to train to get used to the aura, but sometimes that isn't enough.

"Thankfully, the Grim Ash Clan is born with a limiter that acts like a storage container of sorts. Extra power is stored away and safely out of use. However, in desperate situations, a user can break the limiter to unleashed all that stored energy at once. Great for a last resort tactic! Not so great for casual use!"

Holly blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "Okay, how could you explain all of that while drunk?"

He hiccupped. "I don't knooow…" He collapsed once more.

Holly groaned and rubbed her face. "Yes, well…he's right. The Anima Absorption can be detrimental if you take in too much energy. So, the limiter is used to store away that extra power until later use. Griffin has come close to breaking his limiter on several occasions, especially during your fight."

Gwyn rubbed her chin. "Now that I think about it, I do remember glowing tattoos of some kind stretched over his face."

"That's the first stage of the limit break. It gives the user a portion of the stored power and increases gradually the more the tattoos stretch out. Eventually, it will get to the point where your body is covered in them. The second stage is when the limiter is fully released. I haven't seen what happens personally. All I know is all that stored power is let loose to massively increase the user's magic output."

Tony held his water up. "That certainly sounds dangerous."

"He has no self-control about using it sometimes. I usually worry he'll incinerate an entire city population if it were just opened. Actually using it scares me more." Holly sighed. "I just want Griffin to…relax a bit more. Mack and I have mostly moved on, but Griffin still holds on to the past with hatred burning in his eyes."

Tony sighed and scratched his cheek. "Well, I'm not sure how to help with that."

"At least don't hold anything against him," Holly pleaded lightly. "I do not want his efforts to be wasted in prison. If there's anything we can do to make up for his actions, just name it."

Gwyn smiled lightly. "Oh, you don't have t-HMPH!" she yelped when Tony's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Well, since you're offering, Griff did torch all my money we were going to use to pay off our hotel room." He rubbed his fingers together. "Real darn shame, too. If we had the money to pay it off, I might be a lot more reasonable with your demands."

"Very well. We will pay for your hotel room. It's no trouble for us," she assured.

Tony smiled charismatically. "How generous of you~." He clapped his hands together. "Well, how about we finish up our meals and we'll take you back to see Griffin?"

Holly nodded. "Yes, thank you." She grabbed her fork and took some bites from her food.

Gwyn leaned over to Tony and whispered, "Well, that went better than expected."

"Yeah. Although…" Tony rubbed his chin with a suspicious glare. "This whole thing has me thinking. I can't help but shake this odd feeling."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure. Just…something off. That guy who attacked their village. All of their hospitality and he turns on them? It strikes me as odd. He's not insane from what little we got, so we can't pin it on mental illness."

Gwyn rubbed her chin. "I…get what you mean. Either way, that guy's dangerous. I'm not sure how I feel about going against him if we crossed paths."

"Let's not worry ourselves about it for the time being." He glared. "Still, Griffin's behavior concerns me. He may be kinder than we gave him credit for, but he seemed adamant about fighting us." He closed his eyes. "We need to keep a close eye on him from now on."

Gwyn nodded. "Yeah." She turned to her food and began eating.

Tony picked at his food with his fork, thinking to himself. _Griffin's anger is unstable. If we want to cease coming into conflict with each other, he better make up his mind about who his friends and enemies are._


	35. Chapter 35

_**Ch.35: Locating of the Key of Fire! Tempting a Bounty Hunter with Potential!**_

The Ravenfield brothers stared up at the large volcano standing in front of them. They were right at where the volcano was fenced off. From far away in their hotel, it looked big, but climbable. Up close like this, though, accentuated the massive height they would have to climb to reach the top. And, with their luck, the secret entrance wasn't going to be at the top.

Flint inhaled sharply, then gagged on the terrible volcano smell. Even with the volcano inactive, it had lingering traces of hydrogen sulfide, also known as that horrible rotten egg smell that the Flareon despised.

Wes chuckled. "Enjoying the scenery, bro?"

Flint pinched his nose shut, glaring lightly. "Shut up," he said with a nasally tone.

Wes snickered through his teeth, then looked back at the volcano. "So, this is the only place a secret temple could be hidden. All we need to do is find the passage way, then the rest is a piece of cake."

Flint let go of his nose, then shot his brother a deadpan stare. "A piece of cake? Just like how Randolph was a piece of cake?"

The Umbreon waved him off. "Oh, don't be such a pessimist. I know what I'm doing." He clicked his tongue, pointing his digit out. "I got this."

Flint rolled his eyes. "If you say so." He looked around. "Well, if we're going to head up, better go stealthy." He clapped his paws together, then casted an orange bubble over them. The bubble, once fully over them, refracted until nothing could be seen anymore. Flint nodded at his brother. "Up we go."

They stepped over the fence and headed upward. The walk up was mostly doable for a few minutes, but it did come to a point where they had to use climbing gear. Since throwing a grappling hook of sorts wouldn't allow it to be hidden in the illusion bubble, they resorted to using pickaxes.

Wes pulled two out of his bag, along with some rope to tie around their waists, then they started climbing. The climb gradually got steeper, up to the point where they could feel the pull of gravity trying to bring them back down.

Wes looked down and whistled. "Oh boy, this would be fun to sled down!"

Flint glanced at him questioningly. "It doesn't snow here."

Wes chuckled. "Ever heard of volcano surfing?"

"…" Flint deadpanned. "Wes, we are not surfing down a volcano."

"Aww!" The Umbreon crossed his forelegs and pouted. "Party pooper…"

Flint rolled his eyes with a light chuckle, then continued upward with the Umbreon shortly joining him.

The climb took them about fifteen minutes, with them constantly exchanging banter while not slowly their gradual climb. Eventually, they finally reached the top and pulled themselves onto the rocky, but mostly flat surface. They took a moment to relax themselves. Climbing a steep path while holding a pickaxe with your teeth can be straining.

Wes composed himself, shaking his face, then standing up. While his brother took more time to get himself together, the Umbreon walked towards the crater, then peeked into the volcano vent. He could see a pull of lava down below, sitting mostly motionlessly. Even from so far down, he could feel the unbearable heat that made him take some steps back.

"Phew, is it hot up here or is it just me?" Wes joked.

Flint pulled himself up and shook his head. "Really? Of all you could have said?" He sighed and walked over. "Never mind that. Anyway, onto the real task." He looked down the vent with a perplexed, and even frightened expression. "How are we supposed to find a secret entrance way in a volcano?!"

Wes smiled. "Well, we have Gwyn's potions. So long as we drink them, the lava won't hurt us."

"Wes, it's not the lava that concerns me. I, unlike you, can handle extreme temperatures." He looked back down. "I'm more concerned about accidentally setting this thing off."

The Umbreon chuckled. "Oh, come on, how would that even happen?"

Flint glared at him. "In our case, it doesn't take much to trigger an eruption. My only hope is that the mage who protects the key knows this, too."

Wes rolled his eyes jokingly. "We'll be fine, don't worry. I have everything under control." He took the rope and tied it around the pickaxe. "Alright, I'll shimmy down first." He threw the rope down the vent, then pulled out one of Gwyn's potions. He popped the cork off and guzzled down the concoction. He sighed contently, then burped with red mist seeping out. "Ooh, spicy!"

He jabbed the pickaxe into the ground, then slowly lowered him, jumping off the vent walls. He kept a tight grip on the rope with his paws, gently loosening the grip with each jump down. As he lowered, he could feel the heat of the volcano growing. The potion reacted to this and regulated his tolerance for the heat little by little.

He reached the bottom of the volcano, touching solid ground. He jumped back as a puff of gas shot up in front of him. He coughed on the foul smell and plugged his nose. "Dear Arceus, that's rank!"

Flint called down, "How's it looked down there?!"

Wes looked around. He was standing on scorched rock surrounded by pools of lava. So long as the ground remained stable, the lava was the least of his concerns. "Eh, I'll be honest, pretty normal. Then again, this is my first time standing inside a volcano."

"Okay. I'll start coming down. Check the map and see if it changed." Flint struck his pickaxe into the rock and tied his rope to it.

Wes pulled the map out of his bag and unfurled it. He aimed it at the surrounding rock to see if it pointed out an entrance. Aside from the image being enhanced to focus on the volcano, it didn't offer any directions to the passage.

"Yeah, we might be down here for a while."

Flint got down to Wes' level and untied himself. "Are we sure it's not in another dimension?"

"I'm positive." Wes scratched his chin. "Hmm…is it possible the map won't pinpoint the key until we open the passage?"

"Might be a safe bet," Flint agreed. "After all, when we found the Key of Earth's location, it guided you through just fine. Maybe it won't guide us until we find something that opens a door."

Wes closed the map up and smiled. "Well, good thing I brought you along. With my keen senses and your intellect, that door will be opened before lunch!"

"Wes, it's a little after noon," Flint said with a smirk.

The Umbreon blinked blankly. "…right, well…before next lunch!"

Flint rolled his eyes, then walked to the volcanic rock walls. He pressed his paw against it with analytical stare. "Well, the composition of the rock doesn't show any signs of unnatural change, so the volcano wasn't repurposed. At least, from what we can see."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"The volcano looks like it was naturally formed, which it likely is. However, there's a good chance we're dealing with a temple, so there has to be some change made. One could replace a slab of an ancient temple with an exact replica, but it wouldn't be exactly the same. Signs of change over hundreds of years needs to be taken into account."

Wes held his chin. "Hmm…so, if there is an entrance-"

"-then there's a door that looks like the rock, but isn't an exact match to the other formations." Flint looked around. "The challenge now is finding out where the entrance is blending in."

Wes cracked his paws. "If we're looking for out of place details, I'm the Umbreon for the job! Let's do this!" He ran around the volcano, glaring intensely at the walls.

Flint sighed. "This may take a while…"

* * *

Still on the search for the mysterious fighters, two officers, a Seviper and a Crobat, were roaming around in the public to point out any suspicious characters.

Seviper tipped his hat and groaned. "No leads, no witnesses, and barely any evidence. It's almost like we're tracking down ghosts."

Crobat rolled his eyes. "Ghost-Types or actual spirits? Either way, we won't get anywhere until we find a lead." He glared. "It'll take too long to trace the origin of the magical blasts. The best we can do is keep the city under lock down."

Seviper sighed. "Well, that's one lead we have: we're looking for a few magic users. The slash marks we found on the grounds indicate a swordsman, too."

Crobat looked up. "I'll take a quick aerial view and see if anyone matches that description." He took to the skies, then scanned the area for suspicious Pokémon.

He narrowed his eyes intensely before spotting an out of place figure. An Ursaring wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses. On his back was a sheathed buster sword, the blade was nearly matched his height. He stopped next to an alleyway, made a few quick head turns, then walked into it.

Crobat flew back down and said, "Well, that was suspicious. An Ursaring with a sword."

Seviper hissed. "Not much, but it's something. Come on." They went up to the alleyway and followed after the Ursaring.

The Ursaring stopped halfway through the path and adjusted his jacket. His ears perked up, hearing wings flaps and shifting of dirt. He turned and faced the two officers.

Seviper straightened himself up and cleared his throat. "Pardon the inconvenience, sir. We understand you must be busy, but we need to ask you a couple of questions regarding an incident that occurred earlier."

Ursaring narrowed his eyes, then turned away. "I'm busy." He started walking, but the Crobat officer got up in his face.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss us, buddy." He narrowed his eyes at the bear. "I can sense your magic aura. We happening to be looking for a magic user possibly wielding a sword. Care to explain yourself?"

"I said I'm busy, now scram." He tried to walk around him, but the bat kept flying in front of him.

Crobat laughed condescendingly. "Oh buddy, you have NO idea who you're messing with. This will take but a few minutes and you'll be free to go." He glared. "What do you know about the fight earlier?"

Ursaring stared intently at the cop, then peeked into the collar of his jacket, surprising the two officers. What really caught them off guard was that he was apparently speaking to someone. "My apologies for holding up our mission, sir. What shall I do with them?"

Seviper hissed. "Who are you speaking to? Is there someone in that jacket?"

Ursaring heard dark whispers that gave him orders. He nodded in compliance. "Understood." He let go of his jacket, then grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Crobat glared. "Oi, what do you think you're do-AAAAHHHH!" Crobat screamed in agony as the blade slashed at him, faster than the eye can track, and sliced off his left wings. "You bastard-!"

Blood sprayed across the alleyway, silencing him. The bat's body fell lifelessly to the ground, much to Seviper's horror. "Oh shit!" He tried to slither away, but a slash went across his neck. He stared into space blankly, before collapsing to the ground dead.

The Ursaring shook the blood off his sword and sheathed it. He opened his coat and let out the shadow boss, Nightmare. He rose to full size and stretched his limbs. "Lower lifeforms," he muttered. He examined his surroundings. "So, this is the place?"

"This is where Count Aeternus detected the disruption of his spell, sir," Ursaring stated, hands behind his back.

Nightmare glared and held his hand out. "Hand me the crystal ball." Ursaring handed it to him, then the boss shadow called on the mischievous Mr. Mime. "Puck. Come in, Puck."

The mad count appeared on the crystal ball, flashing his usual smirk. "And how are we today, Nightmare?"

"You said the portal was destroyed in this city, correct?"

"One hundred percent, no doubt," Aeternus confirmed.

Nightmare glared at the light barely shining in the alleyway. "Are you sure this will work? You've stated this Blood Moon Rogue is highly unpredictable."

"Unpredictable, maybe, but I know how to get under most folk's skin. Just follow my instructions and we should have what we want." Aeternus scratched his chin. "Those treasure hunters need to be eliminated. I can't have thorns sticking in my sides. Failure is not an option, understood?"

Nightmare bowed. "Of course."

"Good." Aeternus smirked. "Serve Nightmare well, Lexx. Don't be afraid to chop up some bodies."

Lexx looked around at the dead officers in the alleyway. "Already ahead of you." Aeternus laughed in delight before ending the call, then Nightmare tossed the crystal ball to Lexx. "What is the plan, sir?"

Nightmare clapped his hands together and summoned three shadows to his side. "Spread out and find Ravenfield and his posse." The shadows snickered, then flew out of the alleyway. Nightmare closed his eyes and sensed the area around him. He could feel the multiple magic auras mixing with each other as Pokémon passed through the streets. He wasn't sure which one belonged to the bounty hunter…

…but he did know one contained untapped power he could sense.

He opened his eyes, glaring determinedly. "I have found him." He folded his arms behind him and melted into the darkness. "Lexx, follow me." Lexx bowed obediently and followed the boss shadow out.

* * *

Ella and Griffin sat across from each other and stared intensely, waiting for the other to make a move. Ella drummed her digits against the table while Griffin stared back with an unwavering expression. The Espeon was getting a bit frustrated with the emotionless Grovyle's stare.

"You're going to crack eventually, I just know it," Ella stated as her eye twitched.

"You're sweating," Griffin pointed out calmly.

"I am not!" Both her eyes began to twitch. "I-I-I can keep this up all day!"

Griffin raised a brow. "You sure about that?"

Ella's face quiver in pain as her eyes began to sting. She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her resolve up and not think about the burning sensation in her eyes. "I…can…do…this…" However, she couldn't keep her composure any longer and blinked her eyes shut. She threw her forelegs up and cried, "Dang it!"

Griffin blinked his eyes, then smirked. "Told you."

Ella glared at him. "Alright, let's go again!"

"We've done ten matches already." He sighed. "This is getting boring."

"Hey, I was the one who suggested passing the time. You can't really do much with your arms pinned down like that." She rolled her eyes. "Not like it would matter since all we have is books, another thing you can't really use without assistance."

Griffin lay back into the couch. "How long will it take for the Flareon to get back and unbind me?"

"Who knows? He and Wes could be gone for a while." She sighed. "I should probably be there to keep them on task."

"You show a great bond with them."

Ella smirked and shrugged. "I've been friends with Wes since kindergarten. We go way back with each other." She chuckled and ran her paw over her head. "I don't mean to brag, but he wouldn't have gotten far on most of his adventures have it not been for me. I keep that boy in line."

Griffin glanced away, quietly scoffing. "Reminds me of a certain mantis…"

"We got into a lot of crazy shenanigans when we were young, especially when he dragged Flint along." Ella laughed. "Good times."

Griffin narrowed his eyes curiously. "You know, you made me tell my life story. Perhaps I should hear you out."

Ella held her paw up to her chest with an expression of faux surprise. "You want to know about _moi_? Well, I don't know what to say! This is so unexpected!"

Griffin groaned. "Cut the dramatics."

Ella composed herself and gave a relaxed smirk. "Buzzkill." She rested in the armchair and hung over the armrest. "Unlike your mess of a childhood, mine was…" She glared off to the side. "…well, it was something until I met Wes," she continued with a smile. "The boy hit me with a kickball by mistake and, well, I returned the favor." She snickered. "Oh, how we bonded on that day."

Griffin raised a brow. "Friends from a young age."

"Very young. Wes was my bud, along with Flint. Oh, every day when I got the chance, I would sneak out from home and visit them. Their mom's pretty cool. Their dad…oh boy, what can I not say about their dad?" Ella rolled her eyes jokingly. "Let me tell you, at least twice a week, my ears have to endure Wes' excitable ramblings about how awesome his father is. Though, to be fair, I have met the guy before and Wes' praise holds up."

"Was his father famous?"

"Not on a celebrity status, but more so in the field of discovery. Their father was a treasure hunter and a pretty powerful mage." Ella closed her eyes and smiled. "Hehehe, but he was a lovable teddy bear when you first meet him. If you met him, you'd see the resemblance between him and Wes." She shrugged. "I was a kid, so I was naturally enthralled by his tales. Guess that's what got me to hang out with Wes and Flint so much."

She giggled. "Oh, the misadventures we got into were glorious. Once Wes was old enough to become a treasure hunter, he got a job from our local pawn shop dealer to find artifacts to sell. He roped Flint and me into it, but we had a good time even with the countless injuries we sustained." She counted off her digits. "Fire, explosions, snow, winds; anything that could hurt us, we braved."

Griffin closed his eyes and smirked. "And here I thought I was the thrill seeker. Though, I suppose I've kept it limited to hunting criminals. You three seemed to brave the very elements."

Ella waved it off. "You get used to it." She sighed. "We've been through a lot as kids. Adventures, trouble, jackpots…I've even had to endure the craziness of having that lovable goof as a boyfriend."

Griffin raised a brow. "Funny, I never took you and the Umbreon for a couple."

Ella shrugged. "Eh, we broke up a while back in the year. Some…complications came up on one of our treks and…" She shook her head. "This was around the time I wanted to focus on making money and getting through college, so I was a little uneasy. That last adventure was a bit of a tipping point for me."

Griffin could tell from her body language that whatever happened resulted in her getting hurt. It would make sense given the way she described the event. "And…you both chose to stay as friends?"

"It was a mutual agreement." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, that boy was not the most romantic mon around the block. His idea of an anniversary was getting captured by pirates." She smirked. "Though, to be fair, we did steal treasure from them AND he _did_ treat me to a lovely dinner, so…it's the thought that counted."

She sighed. "Flint was a little geeky when I met him since he just LOVED talking about history, but he grew on me. He wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school, but I thought he was alright once you got to know him. Heck, he may look introverted, but not when he's around his brother."

Griffin raised a brow. "Curious. You seem to spend a lot of time with them."

Ella grinned. "Any chance I get!"

"What of your own family?"

The Espeon's grinned faded. She glared off to the side and huffed. "My family…? Eh, they're nothing special. Nothing important to talk about…"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"I just don't like talking about them, that's all."

Griffin blinked, then groaned. "If I can retell my troubles, you can certainly explain your woes to me. What's the matter?"

Ella narrowed her eyes. She crossed her forelegs and rested her head in them. She sighed. "…Wes can get pretty crazy sometimes. Maybe a little too crazy. His eccentric personality and energy would have driven anyone nuts, maybe even me, too." She shook her head. "Ironically, his hyperactivity kept me sane.

"I grew up as an only child, reason why I like hanging out with Wes and Flint so much. Felt like I was part of the family." She glared. "However, that's only one reason why I hung out with them. The second…was to get away from my parents."

"Your parents?"

Ella shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, they were…decent parents in their own right. They fed me, took care of me, made sure I was healthy and whatnot. Typical parent stuff." She groaned. "However, they were also…overbearing. Every second of my day was practically scheduled. Wake up, clean up, eat, go to school, get homework done, and so forth. Seems normal, but…that's not all.

"Wes and Flint don't know this about me, but I come from a very…affluential family. My great grandmother left a pretty sizable fortune to my dad and he used it to make some business type deals with some fancy folks. My dad worked as a blacksmith and helped forged weapons for famous warriors." She rolled her eyes. "Yada yada yada, the rest is unimportant. He met my mom at some point and eventually had me."

She shook her head. "My parents…want me to live well, which I can appreciate, but…it almost felt suffocating. They drag me to those stupid parties with their rich friends with food I found revolting. They wanted me to listen to their stupid conversations and to expand my worldview or something. I just fell asleep, like any normal kid would.

"They wanted me to focus on studies above all else, so I never hung out with other kids my age. All they cared about was my future." She clenched her eyes shut. "Just. My future." She held her face. "Like I said, they weren't bad parents, but…I've never bonded with them over my lifetime. I tell them something exciting happening in school, they brush it off and ask about my grades. They just wanted me to do well, study hard, and be proper. I wasn't allowed to be myself or find out who I wanted to be."

She snickered. "I did get back at them slightly when I started dating Wes. Oh boy, if they didn't like it when I played kickball, they REALLY did not approve of Wes. They considered him…unruly, to put it mildly. They wanted me to date a guy who had a promising future ahead, not some Umbreon who was leading me into death-defying trouble every other week." She sighed.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "So, your parents pretty much put restrictions on your life?"

"I couldn't eat candy, I wasn't allowed to play fun games for being too 'violent', I couldn't listen to certain types of music because 'bad influence', studying hard and getting good grades was my _only_ priority…" She shook her head. "We were never able to connect."

"Did you tell them this?"

Ella scoffed. "As much as I would want to run my mouth off to them, they were only doing what's best for me. I did have one of the highest GPAs in high school and, admittedly, my dad's line of work did get me interested in weapons." She sighed. "Even so, it was too much to take. I had to sneak out of the house just to hang out with Wes and Flint." She closed her eyes. "I don't know what my parents are up to now, but they're probably not happy since they got the news about me leaving the village."

Griffin raised a brow. "Very controlling from the sound of it."

"They just didn't want me to get hurt, which had _them_ running their mouths off at Wes after that last trip," Ella muttered. "They wanted me to live well and…just focus on that bright, shiny future of wealth." She groaned. "I wouldn't mind wealth, but their idea of me being rich is being a businesswoman or something. Took a lot of convincing just to have that job at the bar."

Griffin looked down. "I'm…sorry you were never able to connect with your parents."

Ella shrugged. "It's whatever." She narrowed her eyes sadly. "I just wished they stopped focusing on money and academics and placed more focus on me. What they see is a girl with a bright, sparkling future, who behaves like a proper lady and stuff. What I see is an Espeon still wondering what she wants to do." She hung over the armrest. "I only majored in Ancient Text Studies because it was the only thing that interested me. My parents thought I should go into business, but I didn't let them know that."

Ella looked down at the floor, then glanced at the Grovyle. "…I suppose we're kind of the same. We come from a certain background, but that doesn't define who we are. Heh…go figure." She rolled onto her back. "Why did I go along with this? I can't use magic and I'm technically the weakest of the group. I shouldn't be able to take on shadow monsters." She smirked. "Heh…maybe I just want to prove myself. Or…maybe I just want to get away from the stresses of life and let it all go." She sighed, then closed her eyes.

"There's a lot more to our characters that some can't see."

Griffin looked at the floor with a thoughtful expression. There's a lot more to one's character…how does that apply to someone who doesn't know the answer about themselves? To others, he was a threat of pure rage who sought to eliminate all he deemed sinful in his eyes.

Criminals, bystanders, even his own 'mentor', saw him as a well of hatred from a village of killers. He wanted to say that isn't true, but…he doesn't know it himself. He's been so spiteful for years that he's lost the innocence he once held dearly to his heart. The sparkling child he once was is no more.

Who was Griffin Everfall?

Griffin closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Ella. "…Ella?" She looked up at him. "Who am I to you?"

She blinked, then held her chin. "Um…well…"

However, before she could get a word in, the room shook unexpectedly. Ella jumped up from her seat while Griffin did his best to keep himself upright. The Espeon narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Something's not right," she whispered as she put her guard up.

Griffin narrowed his eyes as well, then they both gasped when screaming was heard below. The room shook again, only stronger. Little by little, sword swings and blasts could be heard, increasing gradually in volume.

Ela clenched her teeth. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Griffin looked up, then his eyes widened. "Ella…"

She looked up and saw black mist seeping through the walls, draping down to the ground and gliding across it. Ella and Griffin looked at each other with hardened expressions, try to keep their composure.

Suddenly, the front door was knocked off its hinges and sent flying at Ella, who ducked under it. The door smashed through the balcony doors. The two looked back towards the entrance and saw the Ursaring with a buster sword. The blade was stained with blood. He waved the blood off and stepped through.

Ella stepped forward and channeled her psychic power. "Alright, what's the big idea?!"

Lexx stared down at the Espeon, then turned to Griffin with a simple glare. "…is this the bounty hunter, sir?"

"Yes, Lexx. Yes, it is." Ella's eyes widened as she felt a presence growing behind her. A shadow loomed over her as the room further casted into darkness. Ella looked over her shoulder and saw the boss shadow, standing tall and intimidatingly. He smirked villainously.

"Hello, little Pokémon."

* * *

"Nope," Wes muttered as he dug through the walls with a shovel. Well, not so much dig and more so cracking through it to find something. "Nope…nope…nope…"

Flint carefully examined the rock around them, just about every spec at ground level, but nothing showed up as artificially made. The rock all had the same composition and appeared to be of roughly the same age.

Flint pressed his forehead against the rock and groaned. "None of the walls have a passage way. This is ridiculous, we'll be down here for hours before we come across anything."

"Have hope, big bro!" Wes exclaimed with a bright smile. "The Key of Fire will be ours in no time!"

"Wes, we've been down here for about an hour and haven't even checked the upper levels of the volcano yet. This is going to take us forever." Flint held his face. "Maybe we should call it a day."

"Hey, don't give up so easily." Wes held his chin. "Then again, it would be odd to put a door in such an obvious location. You would need to hide it somewhere out of sight, too." Wes looked around before his eyes fell on the pools of lava surrounding them. "Huh…I wonder…"

"What?"

"Flint, would it be odd to put some form of mechanism in lava to hide it?"

Flint shook his head. "Not really, why?"

"Maybe we should check in the lava."

Flint's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? I'm not ducking my head in lava! My clothes will get burned off!"

Wes rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean jump into the lava. Hang on." He pulled out his Amulet of Umbra and dangled it in front of Flint. "See? Simple solution." He touched the base and transformed into a shadowy spirit. Wes dived into the lava, with his presence not disturbing the molten rock.

Flint looked down at the lava pool curiously. After a moment of waiting, he heard his brother call out to him from the other side of the volcano. "Yo bro! Come over here!"

He saw the Umbreon shadow floating over a different pool of lava. He ran over just as Wes reverted to normal. "What did you find?"

Wes pointed into the pool. "I found some turn dial below here. It's waist deep, so…"

Flint rolled his eyes, then proceeded to pull his hat, vest, and shirt off, tossing it into the Umbreon's face. "Give me a minute." He took a deep breath, then plunged his upper half into the lava.

Flint never really stuck his head in lava before, so it felt weird for the first time. Even so, his naturally affinity to heat allowed him to ignore the searing heat of the molten rock. He extended his paws out and touched solid ground. He felt around for the mechanism since he couldn't see through the lava.

He dragged his hand along the surface before running it over indentations. He wrapped his digits around the divots and tried to move, turn, or do something to it. After a minute of struggling with his grip, the mechanism turned abruptly, then continued to turn automatically.

Flint pulled himself out of the lava and panted for air. He patted off the molten rock until it was all off. "Wes, did anything happen up her-WHOA!"

The floor suddenly started shaking. They heard shifting coming from the middle and turned to it. The floor was collapsing, but into stairs. The solid rock dipped down in continuous booms, creating a staircase that led to another set of stairs, into a dark abyss.

Wes and Flint blinked in awe, then jumped up in joy. "YES!" They fist bumped and threw their forelegs around each other. "We did it! We did it!" they chanted, laughing their heads off.

Wes handed the Flareon his clothes and ran over to the staircase. "This is the way to the temple. We need to get the others and get moving!"

Flint got his vest on and put on his hat. He smiled. "Yeah, let's…" He narrowed his eyes. "Wes, do you sense something?"

Wes blinked. "Y-Yeah, now I do…"

The brothers' eyes widened, then they looked above. Floating over the volcano was a dark shape, circling around them like a scavenger. They focused on the figure. They could sense a magic aura coming off of it. A magic aura…of malevolence.

"Shadows…" Wes and Flint breathed in horror.

The shadow stopped circling and let out a loud cackle before flying off.

The brothers looked at each other and shouted, "We need to find the others!"

* * *

"HIYA!" Ella shouted as she threw herself at Nightmare. The boss shadow ducked under her kick and threw a punch her way. She dodged it and ducked behind the kitchen counter. Lexx ran towards it and slashed across the base. When he did, psychic energy wrapped around it and threw it at the Ursaring, knocking him to the floor.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes, then looked at the Espeon. "You're still as pathetic a nuisance as before."

Ella stood up and smirked. "Oh, once my friends get here, you'll be sorry!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Griffin shouted as he tried to break his chains off.

"Long story!" Ella shouted as she dodged Lexx's sword slash. She jumped off the walls and kicked him in the face. "I'll get us out of here, just hold-!" Nightmare grabbed her by the neck and held her to eye level.

"Enough of your meddling." He slammed her against the wall, bashing her head through.

Griffin's eyes widened. "Ella!" He wildly threw his body around, trying to get up.

Nightmare pulled the Espeon out. Her body went limp and her eyes closed, only letting out a groan of pain. The boss shadow tossed her to the floor, then aimed his hand out, charging a magical blast. "I should have finished what I started." Once the dark beam was ready, he fired it.

A green and red lunged in front of the beam and took the hit. Nightmare's eyes widened, then he canceled the spell. Standing and taking the blast for Ella was Griffin. He panted lightly, barely fazed by his attack. It did, however, shatter the chains off his body.

The bounty hunter stood up and cracked his neck. "Enough."

Nightmare blinked, then smirked. "I can see why Puck recommended you. You're pretty tough to take one of my spells like that."

Griffin scowled at the shadow. "Cut the crap. You want me to kill you?" He held his hand out and summoned a sword. The hilt was blue and ragged. The blade look dull and worn out. "I don't know who you are, but I already want to slit your throat."

Nightmare snapped his fingers. "Lexx, kill the Espeon."

Lexx gripped his sword tightly and rushed at the unconscious Espeon. Griffin narrowed his eyes at him, then raised his sword. "Five Sword Strike." He swiped the sword, firing out light constructs of the sword. They pierced the bulky swordsman in the legs, arms, and stomach.

Lexx froze up and grunted, dropping his sword and falling to his knees. The light constructs vanished soon after. Griffin walked up to the fallen swordsman, jabbed his sword through his shoulder, then twisted the blade. The Ursaring threw his head back and cried out in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Griffin asked with a dark glare. He glanced over his shoulder, then summoned one of the Exiled Souls and blocked a blade strike from Nightmare. "I can erase you both right now."

Nightmare wasn't fazed by his threat. He only smiled. "Yes, you show great power." He pulled his blade arm back and reverted it to normal. He rubbed his wrist and said, "We could use someone like you to help us."

Griffin glared, then ripped his sword out of Lexx's shoulder. The Ursaring gripped his bleeding shoulder and fell over. Griffin said, "I'm assuming this is about that bounty I took up."

"Right you are," Nightmare said. He moved back when Griffin aimed his sword at his face.

"So, you're the asshole who dragged me out here for nothing?" He glared. "The one who almost made me kill these travelers in cold blood?"

Nightmare pushed the blade out of the way. "I had no doing in the matter. It was a suggestion carried out by my superior. He said you possess great power. Looking at it now, I can see it was no exaggeration." Nightmare focused on the flaming aura of vileness surrounding Griffin. "It's quite a fascinating aura."

Griffin scoffed. "I'm not killing for some fake bounty. So, unless you want me to shred you to pieces," his sword created another light sword, which he caught in his hand before crossing the blades, "get lost."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes. As he stared at the spiteful bounty hunter, another shadow rose out of the ground and whispered something to him. Nightmare raised a brow in interest, before chuckling. "I see." He whispered back to the shadow, then pointed at Lexx. The shadow nodded and flew over to the Ursaring, picking him up and dragging him out of the room. "Well Blood Moon Rogue, I have a proposition for you that you can't refuse."

"Willing to bet your life on that claim?" Griffin retorted bitterly.

"Hear me out. Yes, we did trick you, but it was for a good reason." He pointed at Ella. "I'm not sure if that one has told you, or the rest of her annoying acquaintances, but they're after a special set of items that I require."

"Keys?" Griffin guessed.

"Not just any ordinary keys, mind you. I speak of keys that lead to a special power. A power that has been left untouched for eons. A power that can make anyone a god." Nightmare smirked. "You see, my master, the Shadow King, is after this particular item. We wish to fulfill his wishes and collect all ten keys for this powerful relic."

Griffin stared at him in boredom. "Get to the point," he spat irritably.

Nightmare glared. "Impatient lifeform, you are." Nightmare folded his arms behind his back and floated around Griffin. "This relic grants the user untold power. Power that could be given to you." Nightmare glanced down at him. "Doesn't sound like a bad deal, does it?"

Griffin glared. "What are you getting at?"

"I can sense negativity. Aside from that aura of yours, I can also sense your desire to grow stronger. Strength tied to revenge." Nightmare chuckled. "There's someone out there you want to kill, isn't there? Someone you want to take vengeance on?" The boss shadow bent down. "I can get you the power you desire." He scoffed. "Do you think such a powerful relic should be in the hands of immature brats like this one?" he asked, pointing at Ella. "My desire is to bring my master back and help him achieve his goals. You could be a part of that goal."

Griffin glared intensely at the shadow. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"One of my shadows has informed me them that there is a temple deep underground this city. I want you to go down there and get the key hidden inside it. Do that and I'll give you the power to stand above all. You will be the strongest swordsman in all the land. The whole world, even." Nightmare smirked. "What do you say?"

Griffin stared at him, then walked around. "You think I'm going to take the word of some freak? Go back to whatever part of Hell you came from."

Nightmare sighed. "You Pokémon and your morals." His ghost tail extended out and picked up Ella. "Then I suppose you have no issue with me killing this one?"

Griffin, with his back turned to him, sharply growled, "Let her go."

"Do as I say or I'll kill her." His hand morphed into a blade, then he pressed it against her neck. "It's a simple task, boy. Just get the key and I'll make you the most powerful swordsman in existence. You'll be a god among these lower lifeforms."

Griffin glared over his shoulder. He took one hard look at Ella, then faced Nightmare. "If I get that key, will you make me stronger?"

Nightmare smirked. "Like a god."

Griffin stared at him with an unchanging scowl, then walked over to the boys' bedroom. He looked around, then found his sword laying on a dresser. He grabbed it and placed it back in his personal arsenal storage. He dispelled his other weapons, then walked back into the living room.

"Well?" Nightmare asked, pressing the blade harder against Ella's neck.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Will you spare her?"

"For now, but yes."

Griffin looked at his hand. Power was all he sought. Power was what he desired. This was too good to be true. There had to be more to this deal than a promise for power. He didn't trust these specters for a moment, but maybe he could get something out of this. Regardless, he wanted to see what he was getting himself into and strike it down.

With a clench of his fist, he said, "…deal."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Ch.36: Pursuing the Blood Moon Rogue! Encounter with the Mage of Fire!**_

Tony patted his content stomach, exhaling a sigh of satisfaction. "Ah, that was a great meal!"

Mack picked at his teeth with a toothpick. "Heh, you said it. Haven't ate that well since…well, this morning!" He threw his head back and laughed.

Holly lowered her head, with her eye twitched. "Almost makes you wonder how our bill shot up so fast, huh?"

Mack looked over his shoulder with a bored expression. "Oh sure, blame it on me. We'll just ignore that we were paying for two other people."

"Mack, I'm not sure if you noticed this, but you eat more than you weigh!" the Lurantis shouted angrily. "How is that freakin' possible?! You're like a Snorlax, only you're also a loudmouthed pest!"

Mack chuckled and rubbed his chest pridefully. "Just doing my job."

Gwyn calmly walked behind the fuming Lurantis, smiling nervously. She chose to stay out of the altercation entirely. She was not getting herself roped into a mess like this. _Hehe…good friends? Yeah, I can see it._

After finishing lunch, the group were walking back to the hotel to settle matters with Griffin. Tony and Gwyn had to explain some things to the two bounty hunters since even they were curious what was so important about their key. They tried their best to tiptoe around the Idol of Origin since they still barely knew these two. For the time being, it was best to keep it secret for now.

Tony slowed his pace so he could be by Gwyn's side. While the bounty hunters bickered among each other, the Dewott leaned toward the Mew and said, "Do you suppose Wes and Flint found the passage by now?"

She smiled and nodded. "I have full confidence that they did."

Tony chuckled, then slid his hands into his pockets. "I'm honestly pretty excited. If what you guys told me about the last temple is true, I'm expected one heck of a fight."

"Oh, you know it!" Gwyn raised her fist. "I'm looking forward to it myself!" She frowned. "Though, I'm a little worried." She glanced at Tony. "Thing is, last time, the mage protecting it was merciless when it came to protecting that key. I was worried he would have killed Wes."

"Yikes. Their job is no joke, huh?" Tony looked forward, then shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, we can handle it. Besides…" He cracked his knuckles with a smirk. "I'm looking forward to showing off some new tricks!"

Gwyn smiled, then looked down at her bag. She patted the side, saying, "So am I."

"Hey, you two." Tony and Gwyn stopped and saw Holly pointing in the direction of the hotel. Her face showed concern. "What's going on over there?"

They stepped forward and saw a crowd of Pokémon surrounding the hotel. The four got closer and could make out the horrorstricken faces they possessed. Murmurs of concern echoed from the crowd, leaving the small group curious as to what had them so worried.

They ran the rest of the way and looked at the building. Much to their own horror, they saw damage done to the front entrance. Glass was shattered, walls were torn apart, and, while hard to make out, the inside was scorched black. They could see firefighters walking out after taking care of the damage.

"What the heck happened here?" Mack asked aloud, brow raised curiously.

Holly glanced to the side and saw paramedics attending to injured Pokémon on the street. "Something horrible, that's for sure."

Gwyn clutched Tony's arm with a scared expression. "Tony, what's going on?"

The Dewott narrowed his eyes at the damage. From what he could assess, the damage was not due to a fight between two or more individuals, unlike the conflict that took place earlier in the day. From the way the glass was shattered indicated a deliberate break in from the outside. An unnecessary action, meaning the attacker, or attackers, wanted to be seen.

He observed the damage that continued up the building. More smashed windows, but he could make out the tiniest display of red across the white curtains. It was hard to see all the way up, just on the first few stories.

He clenched his fist. "Who the heck could have done this?" He felt Gwyn squeeze harder on his arm. He looked and saw her horrified face. "Gwyn, what's wrong?!"

Her eyes were watery with fear. "Ella…she was in the hotel with Griffin…"

Tony's eyes widened, then faced the building with all new brands of alarm. "Oh no…" He grabbed Gwyn by the arm and dragged her through the crowd, not bothering to apologize to the Pokémon he was shoving out of the way. "Move it, people! Get out of my way!"

Pokémon fell over as Tony forced his way through the crowd. He got near the entrance, but it was being blocked by two officers, a Drifblim and a Quagsire. They noticed Tony and Gwyn trying to sneak around, so they blocked their path. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Quagsire shouted. "Back up, you two. This is a crime scene."

"Well, it's going to be a bigger one if you don't let us through!" Tony barked, then snarled.

Drifblim glared. "We don't appreciate threats, boy. We're keeping everyone out for their protection."

"Listen, gas bag, one of our friends is probably in there! If you don't let us through, I'm going to-!"

Gwyn pulled Tony back. "Tony, you're not helping!"

"Sir, please get back!" the Drifblim pressed on.

Tony glared, then closed his eyes. He exhaled angrily, then kicked the caution tape before storming off. Gwyn looked back with a worried expression, deeply concerned for the safety of her friend.

They regrouped with the bounty hunters, with Holly asking, "I'm guessing they wouldn't let you through."

Tony clenched his fist. "I swear, if anything happened to Ella, those cops will be the first to get it."

"Tony, they're only doing their jobs," Gwyn reminded. "Maybe you should be focusing your anger on who did this."

Tony huffed, then frowned. "Right…sorry, I'm just…" He shook his head. "I really hope Ella's okay." The Mew patted his back in sympathy.

"Hey, guys!" They turned and saw Wes and Flint running over. They were panting pretty hard and looked worried. "We…have a problem! A big, BIG problem!"

Flint looked over at the hotel, then blinked. "Wait, what's going on here?"

Tony pinched between his eyes, exhaling his anger before saying, "I don't know the exact details, but what I do know is someone went on a fun time massacre in the hotel."

Wes' eyes widened. "Who did what?!" He looked at the building in panic. "Ella!" He nearly bolted for the entrance, but Tony grabbed him by the jacket.

"Don't bother. Cops won't let anyone in."

"But Ella! We need to make sure she's alright!"

Holly narrowed her eyes at the cops. She groaned. "Well, using magic might be an issue. If I remember correctly, cops are trained to dispel any illusions should anyone pull a stunt."

"Typical," Tony spat in annoyance.

Flint narrowed his eyes at the two bounty hunters, then looked at Tony. "Are these Griffin's friends?"

"Holly and Mack, yep," he said passingly as he held his face. His mind was more focused on Ella's safety, as was Wes'.

Gwyn narrowed her eyes, then looked at Flint. "Flint, what was Wes talking about just a moment ago? The big, big problem he mentioned?"

"What?" Flint immediately remembered and slapped himself. "Oh crap, that!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "The shadows are here! In the city!"

"WHAT?!" Gwyn, along with Tony, cried in shock.

"Huh?" Holly and Mack expressed in confusion.

"We saw one hovering over us when we found the passage way! If there's one here, that means there's bound to be more! They know where the temple is now! We need to get Ella and rush back to the temple before they have a chance to get the key! We can't risk delay!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the hotel, then glanced at Flint. "You said shadows are here, right?" He glared at the hotel furiously. "Does anyone else find this hotel attack suddenly less random?"

Wes blinked, then glared angrily. "Oh, I swear, if anything happened to Ella, someone's gonna get it!"

"Okay, time out!" Everyone paused from their aggressive outbursts and turned to the two bounty hunters with them. Mack stepped forward, arms behind his back, and sneered suspiciously at the four. "What in the hell is going on here? What's all this talk about shadows and temples?"

Wes suddenly became nervous, then raised his paws and shook them with a trembling, awkward grin. "O-Oh, that? T-There's nothing going on, I assure you!"

Mack narrowed his eyes, then leaned towards the Umbreon with a judging eye staring him down. "How stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that, the answer might surprise you." He jabbed the Umbreon's side. "Point is, you're holding out on us."

"Enough!" Gwyn shouted before separating the two. "We have no time to act like enemies!" She pointed at the bounty hunters. "Need I remind you that your friend is in the same building as ours? While chained up? We can't afford to be bickering right now!"

Wes, Flint, and Tony stared at the Mew with blank, yet surprised stares. For a normally soft-spoken Mew, she was surprisingly authoritative when angry. Guess she picked some of that up from her recent travels.

Holly crossed her arms. "She's right, this isn't the time or place." She glared at the two officers up front. "We need to get into that building and find out what happened."

Mack narrowed his eyes lazily, then shrugged. "Well, if it's a distraction you want…" He walked away from them, much to their confusion. He walked up to a building, grabbed it by the corner, and tore off a chunk with surprising ease. He tossed it up and down in his hand before glaring at the two officers. He reared his arm back and lined up the shot before throwing it straight at them.

Since Drifblim didn't have anything to keep himself grounded, the thrown slab of concrete that nailed his face bounced him into the hotel and knocked him into the indoor fountain. A splash of water rose up and washed over the sides. His eyes spin dizzily as he spat water out.

Quagsire gasped in shock, then turned to the crowd angrily. "Alright, who did that?!"

"Surprise, copper!" Quagsire was then tackled by Mack, who wrapped his arms around him. He brought the officer to the ground, then smirked in his face. "Hello~!" He punched him across the face, then leaped off. He laughed out loud, dancing in place.

Quagsire pushed himself up and growled. "Assaulting an officer of the law is a punishable offense!"

Mack stuck his tongue. "Not if you can't catch me!" He laughed his head off and ran in the opposite direction.

Quagsire growled, then looked at his partner as he pulled himself out of the fountain. "After him!" Drifblim nodded, then they chased after the laughing bounty hunter.

Team Ravenfield and Holly ran up to the front of the crowd, utterly flabbergasted by the Sudowoodo's choice of action. "Did he…he actually just…?" Flint mumbled with a twitching eye.

Holly held her face and groaned. "Mack, you idiot." She ran off after him. "Find your friend and Griffin! I'm gonna make sure Mack doesn't do anything stupid!"

Team Ravenfield watched the Lurantis chased after the two officers and her maniac friend, who was now throwing tables and chairs at them before fleeing once again. They looked at each other and nodded before making a beeline to the stairway system.

* * *

Griffin pulled himself onto the top of the volcano, having finished the long trek up. He dusted his shoulders off, then slid his hands into his jacket pockets. He walked up to the edge of the volcanic vent and peered down. He immediately noticed the stair system that descended into the ground. According to the shadow that reported to Nightmare, that was the entrance to this supposed temple.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. Just as he examined the bottom, the boss shadow himself appeared around him. He placed a clawed hand on his shoulder and leaned forward. He chuckled darkly. "Take it all in, my friend. What you're witnessing is the first step to ultimate power. A step closer to detaching yourself from your mortal form. Think you're up to the task?"

Griffin closed his eyes, then emitted a burst of pressure that shoved the shadow off him. "Don't patronize me." Then, in a surprising move, he jumped off the edge. Nightmare flew over the edge, quite shock by the move.

However, Griffin was prepared. Right before leaving the hotel, he snagged one of Gwyn's heat resistance potions she had laying around on a vial rack. He pulled it out, popped the cork off, and guzzled the concoction down. He crushed the vial in his hand and let the glass pieces fly out.

He landed on his feet, depressing the ground through the force. His feet steamed from contact with the hot rock, but the potion soon took effect and increased his natural tolerance. He straightened himself up and walked toward the stairs.

Nightmare flew down and floated alongside him. He folded his arms behind his back. "Well, that was a bold move. Your usefulness would have been expended if you burned up."

Griffin glared over his shoulder, then focused back on the stairs. His eyes glowed red. He could see the flow of magic rushing out from below. Thick vapor waves resembling strands of flame. A ton of magic was inside the temple. There was great power inside. Power he will soon fight.

 _This might get interesting._

Griffin took the first step down. Nightmare followed behind as they descended down the stairs. The boss shadow hissed. "This magic is unbearable." He smirked. "But it won't be my problem."

Griffin glared at him. "Do you ever shut up?"

Nightmare sneered at him. "Watch your tongue, boy. I can vaporize you on the spot if I wish."

Griffin rolled his eyes and resumed looking ahead. "Big talk you're putting up."

Nightmare floated in front of him and jabbed him in the chest. "Do you wish to test my patience?"

Griffin raised a brow. "Sure, why not?" He walked around him, then smugly added, "Though, the moment you lose your temper, I get the last laugh."

Nightmare glared at the bounty hunter in annoyance. He picked up his pace and rejoined his side. "You're lucky I need you." He glared ahead. "I do not know if I am strong enough to battle the mage who guards the key. You, however, might be of use."

Griffin glanced at him. "You're the one who can supposedly vaporize me. Why do you need my help?"

Nightmare smirked. "Less work for me."

Griffin closed his eyes. "Of course…"

The stairs went on for a while, but they finally reached the bottom. They stepped into a corridor. It was completely made of volcanic rock. Strangely enough, Griffin couldn't feel the same heat he felt above ground, despite being deeper underground. The temple must be keeping itself at a reasonable temperature.

The bounty hunter and boss shadow walked down the corridor. Torches hanging from the wall lit up unexpectedly as they passed, giving light to the darkness. Nightmare hissed in annoyance, but kept focus. He had to keep his guard up since these temples were under heavy surveillance for the key's utmost protection.

They came to the end of the corridor, with two passageways leading in opposite directions. Griffin narrowed his eyes, then crouched down. He placed his palm against the ground as he sensed the magical energy flowing through the air. The most heavily guarded area of the temple was bound to have the most magic surrounding it.

While he did that, Nightmare looked around curiously. His eyes narrowed curiously. He felt a strange presence around him. Something seemed to be…watching them.

Nightmare clenched his teeth. "Hurry up and find the damn key, boy!"

Griffin's closed eyes shaped into a glare. "Do you wish to be incinerated?"

Nightmare growled. "The forces we are up against is nothing to joke about." He formed an orb of darkness in his hand. "I have my ways of making you cooperate."

Griffin scoffed. "You don't scare me."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes. "Do you know of the war the waged hundreds of years ago? My forces eradicated you puny mortals with ease. We outlasted you lower lifeforms for decades."

Griffin stood up and glanced to his right. "And yet, after the Pokémon learned to utilize magic, your asses got kicked in only five years." He looked over his shoulder. "Remind me again who outlasted who." Nightmare's jaw twitched in frustration. He raised his sparking hand at the bounty hunter. "You're losing your cool, shadow." He slid his hands into his pockets and walked ahead. "It's this way."

Nightmare was struck silent, unable to retort. He closed his jaw and huffed in annoyance. He continued to follow the bounty hunter, only silently. _You'll get your reward in due time, Pokémon. Just you wait._

They walked down the new corridor, unware of the fiery hand reaching around the corner. The face of a Fire Guardian peeked around the side, its red eyes glowing intimidatingly. The eyes focused on the two trespassers, transmitting the image deeper into the temple.

* * *

Observing the image of the trespassers was the Fire Mage herself, Seraphina. Concealed in her robes, she walked around the crystal ball that showed her trespassers.

The room she resided in was regal in appearance. A desk of golden color with an ink and quill sitting off to the side. A red rug over her stone floor. Shelves of spell books lined up. The walls of the room, however, were surrounded in thick curtains of lava, blocked off by transparent barriers. The room had a brilliant glow that lit up the room in orange, yellow, and red light that constantly moved.

Seraphina ran her finger along the crystal ball, then expanded the image of Griffin and Nightmare. "Hmm…a shadow? How dreadful. What a vile creature." She kneeled down and expanded the image on Griffin. "But you…your aura is not corrupted with darkness."

She observed the bounty hunter as he navigated his way through the several corridors, passageways, and stairs making up her temple. Despite taking some wrong turns since he was going off magic sensing alone, he was navigating fairly well.

"No…your aura is corrupted, but not from evil." She focused hard on the Grovyle. "Yes, this is the energy fed by anger. Fascinating."

Rings of fire sprouted behind her, then erupted upwards. They formed three Fire Guardians that bowed to her obediently. Seraphina stepped away from the crystal ball, then snapped her fingers.

"Eliminate the shadow, but only restrain the bounty hunter." She looked at them. "Should he find my chamber, leave him to me." The Fire Guardians bowed once again, then vanished into bursts of sparks.

* * *

Griffin knocked on a wall, pressing the side of his head against it. "Hmm…" Everywhere they went, it was corridor after corridor. Find something solely by the means of magic was no easy task to accomplish, given that this was vastly different from tracking someone down from miles away. In such a condensed space with different ways to turn, he might as well be walking through a maze blindfolded.

Nightmare hissed in annoyance. "Have you found the key?"

"What did I say about shutting up?" Griffin retorted as he stood up. He narrowed his eyes. "Keep blathering and I might as well cut the deal here and now."

Nightmare glared. "Don't act smug."

Griffin looked around. He dragged his hand against the wall as he walked. He narrowed his eyes. "You never did explain to me what this artifact you seek is."

Nightmare closed his eyes and smirked. "All you need to know is that the relic could make the weakest of your species a god. In the right hands, it grants the user power beyond comprehension." He chuckled. "My master sought this artifact in his lifetime." He sighed. "Sadly, he, along with my forces, were sealed away for centuries."

He raised his arms up high. "But, through the divine might of my lord and master, he was able to resurrect once more and bring me to his aid." He bowed. "I seek to bring the untold power to him and restore him to his former-!"

"I asked about the artifact. I don't care for the rest," Griffin interrupted bluntly.

Nightmare grounded his teeth together and dug his claws into the walls. _Suddenly, taking orders from Aeternus is looking much more pleasing._ The boss shadow sighed heavily, trying to keep himself calm. "The artifact is known as the Idol of Origin."

Griffin stopped and crouched down, sensing the magic surging through the ground. "The all-powerful reality breaking relic of myth?" He glared. "Yep, sounds like a godly artifact."

Nightmare smirked deviously. He floated next to his head and whispered, "Yes. With that power, my master will be able to accomplish anything. And, for your services, he can bestow that power onto you, too. Think about it. The world would tremble under your feet. You would be a force of darkness that cannot be tamed."

Griffin stood up. "Heh…that does sound like quite the offer."

"Exactly." He floated up to his face. "If the power I promise sounds tempting, the power of a god would be irresistible." He laughed darkly. "So, I expect full cooperation. Unwavering loyalty. Submission to the darkness."

Griffin walked around him. "Getting that key means power." He narrowed his eyes. "Hmm…"

Nightmare grinned evilly, believing his words were working their way into his thoughts. Soon, the temptation would drive the Grovyle to serve under the Tribe of Shadows. He'll become a powerful ally that will lay waste to the Pokémon and bring their master a step closer to glory. It was only a matter of time.

Griffin ceased walking and turned around, his eyes narrowed cautiously. Nightmare blinked, then he began to sense a strange presence behind him. He floated back and morphed his arms into blades. Griffin brought out Endless Regret and raised it.

He could feel the sword drawing in an unnatural flow of magic, not what was typically flowing through the air. Something made of magic was nearby and, from his experience on the road, it was not friendly.

Nightmare looked over his shoulder before suddenly feeling a rise in heat below him. He looked down and saw a ring of fire. Quick in his movements, he dodged the pillar of fire that nearly shot him. Griffin noticed another ring of fire and leaped out of the way.

The boss shadow and bounty hunter looked around and saw rings of fire not only appearing on the floor, but the ceiling and walls, too. The pillars shot with complex angles, some that seemed illogical and others actually curving in midair. Griffin slashed through the middle of the pillars, letting them slide pass him with minimal damage, then leaped away from one under his feet.

Griffin spun his sword and jabbed it into the ground before releasing a pressure wave of energy across the floor. Rock split open and fired blood red energy, destroying the fire rings on the ground and firing rock at the ones on the walls and ceiling.

Nightmare flew up high and snapped his fingers. "Spear of Darkness: Dusk Rain!" He summoned an array of shadow spears and flung them at the fire rings. "I knew it! The mage knows we're here!"

Griffin raised his sword, then his eyes widened as pillars of fire shot up once more, only they were twisting into tornadoes. The flames burned through the solid rock, melting it into molten material. The flames reshaped themselves and became Fire Guardians.

The Guardians stretched their arms out and presented themselves intimidatingly. Despite being elemental fire humanoids, they were bursting with strength and power. They could see their muscles expanding with power.

Despite this, Griffin readied himself and lunged forward. He traded out Endless Regret for his rapier and propelled himself through three Guardians that were lined up. He pierced through their torsos, splattering the flames across the air. However, the Guardians quickly regenerated and spun around, firing beams of fiery energy. Griffin jumped out of the way and propelled himself again.

Nightmare blasted through the Guardians with purplish-black fireballs. It was enough to slow them down, but not enough to stop them entirely. _Damn it! I have no time for this!_ He glared at Griffin. _I'm not foolish enough to fight a mage on my own. That's what this lifeform is for._

Griffin brought out Infinity Breaker and increased the length a bit to give him some range. He slashed through the Fire Guardians one by one, decapitating and impaling with consecutive movement. He vaulted over a ground and spun the polearm like a propeller. The Guardians were scattered into wisps of flame.

Griffin landed, then blocked a strong punch from a Guardian that quickly reformed. He held his arms up defensively and protected himself as the Guardian unleashed a barrage of swift, powerful punches. If there's one thing the Guardians were infamous for, it was their absurd fighting speed. You would either need to be highly training in combat or be able to summon a Guardian of your own to fight on par with one.

Griffin kept his eyes trained on the Guardian as he waited for a discernable opening. It was a test of patience, as it required specific timing, but he was able to grab the Guardian's wrist and, without giving it any recovery time, flipped it over his shoulder, then kicking its head into embers.

Nightmare hacked and slashed through a swarm of Guardians that were focusing most of their attention on him. The boss shadow growled. _You filthy constructs. Do you take me for a mortal?_ His eyes glowed. _I am power beyond you!_ He brought his hands together and channeled an orb of darkness between them. "Final Nightfall!" He engulfed the corridor in a dark beam of fierce energy.

Griffin quickly reacted and blocked the blast with Endless Regret. He was lucky this sword doubled as a defensive weapon, too. For now, all he could see was darkness with flickers of purple energy flying by. It made it harder to concentrate on finding the key.

Though, the Guardians seemed to be focusing their attention almost exclusively on Nightmare, as if he was a less important threat. As infuriating as that was, that made his next move all the easier.

Nightmare finished firing the beam and increased in size to be almost as large as the corridor. He slammed his hands down on the ground and roared ferociously. His attack didn't do anything to stop the Guardians as they reformed. The Guardians cracked their knuckled and wound up their arms. Their expressions told him they were amused by him fighting back, much to his irritation.

"You dare laugh at me, vile creatures?!" Nightmare inhaled deeply. "Let me show you why I am the strongest of the shadows!" He exhaled a nightmarish black energy that resembled fog.

The Guardians brought their hands together, channeled their energy, and fired a combined beam that pushed against the nightmarish attack.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. Seeing his chance, he dashed past the two and made a sharp turn around the corner. Even with their focus on the boss shadow, more Fire Guardians spawned behind him and chased after him. The bounty hunter glared over his shoulder and raised his sword.

 _Send a whole army, mage, but I'll just cut them all down._

* * *

Team Ravenfield rushed up the hotel stairs as fast as they could. They paid little attention to the broken doors that led to the different floors. Their main concern was the top floor and that's where they're aiming.

All the way up, Wes kept repeatedly pleading in his head for Ella to be alright. He didn't doubt she could defend herself, but the shadows were far worse than a common crook or street thug. For his sake, she better be alright or…well, he wouldn't know how to respond.

They eventually made it to the top floor and the Umbreon kicked the door open, which fell off its hinges due to the damage. "Ella, are you her-?!" Just as Wes ran out, he dug his feet into the ground and stopped. His face contorted from panic to horror.

Flint and Tony came into the hallway, too. "Wes, what's wro-HOLY ARCEUS!" Flint screamed aloud, his paws flying up to his mouth in horror.

Tony's expression was more subdued, but he stilled expressed a grim expression. "Shit…"

Gwyn was lagging behind the group, pulling herself up the stairs with the side railing. She panted as she reached the top, smacking her lips together. "Ugh…what happened? I heard screaming." She came out around the door, but Flint immediately shielded her eyes. "AH! Flint?!"

"Gwyn, trust me, you don't want to see this," he advised as his jaw quivered.

"W-What are you t-talking about? And…" She gave the air a few sniffs, "why…does the hallway have a strong metallic odor? It smells…rancid…"

Wes clenched his teeth angrily. "The shadows were here…there's no way a common thug did all of this."

They were fortunate to spare the innocent Mew's eyes of the horrors that tainted their sight. A hallway once normal now stained with the blood of innocent Pokémon. The entire scene itself looked like someone was swinging a weapon as violently as possible. The once white walls were colored in the scarlet liquid. The carpeted floors had red stains stretching down the hall. The rest…was the scene of a horror movie come to life.

Tony stepped over the lifeless bodies and did his best to not step in the blood. "Ugh…anything I said about wanting to meet a shadow? I take it all back."

Wes glared. "I swear, if they did anything to hurt Ella…" He shook his head and ran down the hallway. "Ella!" Tony narrowed his eyes and ran after him.

Flint glanced at Gwyn. "Gwyn, I…don't want you to see this. Get on my back and…try to ignore the smell. And don't open your eyes." Gwyn whimpered as her imagination ran wild, fearing what she was being safeguarded from. She did as asked and got on his back. Flint carefully walked down the hall, avoiding the blood at all cost.

Wes and Tony slid to a stop at their hotel door, except there was no door to stop in front of. Wes ran into the destroyed room and quickly examined the area with panic running rampant in his eyes.

"Ella! ELLA!" His eyes finally, and thankfully, landed on the unconscious Espeon laying in the middle of the living room. "Oh sweet merciful gods! Ella!" He ran to her side, sat on his haunches, and gently scooped her into his forelegs.

As the Umbreon looked her over, Tony crouched down to examine the damage done to the counter, or lack of counter. He ran his finger against the cut edge, then formed a quizzical expression. "Odd…" He looked around the empty room and frowned.

Flint and Gwyn eventually joined up with them. Flint helped the Mew off his back, then gave her the 'okay' to open her eyes. Though, when she did, she was shocked to discover their temporary home was in shambles. "Oh my…" She held her hands up to her mouth. "The shadows did this?"

"From the looks of it, yes…" Tony replied as he observed the damage to the slashed counter. "Isn't it a little odd that all of this happen? And someone happens to be missing?"

Flint and Gwyn didn't catch on for a moment until they noticed Griffin was no longer in the room. "Wha…where did he go?!" Flint ran over to the couch to investigate.

Gwyn walked over to Tony. "Are you saying Griffin did this?"

"Unlikely if those chains were supposed to hold him down." He glared. "This is weird. If the shadows did come here, why?" He glanced at the bare couch. "Was it for him?"

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. "Why would the shadows care about Griffin? Do they even know him?"

Tony rubbed his chin. "Very unlikely, but…" He narrowed his eyes. "It's awfully suspicious. We know Griffin was hired by Aeternus to hunt us down." He slid his hands into his pockets and paced around the kitchen. "The shadows know we're after the Idol of Origin. That much makes sense since this was a plot they've had in the dark ages. But Aeternus? We never did get an answer to how he knows." He rubbed his chin. "I think there's a web of connections tying this whole mess together."

Flint walked back over, holding his head. "Ugh, there's no trace of him left. He even took his sword." He glared. "I knew keeping him here was a horrible idea. Look what happened because of him!"

Tony held his hands up. "We had no way of predicting these events. The lives that were taken here will be avenged, I assure you." He held his hips and shook his head. "Griffin's no longer our top concern. Getting the Key of Fire is now our top priority."

Flint sighed shakily and held his head. "Y-Yeah, you're right."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I think we may need to do more in depth research on the Anguis Organization. The shadows attacking here and Griffin now gone…strange bit of coincidence."

"Ella? Ella?" The group looked over at Wes as he lightly patted Ella's cheek, trying to wake her up. "Come on, wake up. Are you okay?"

Eventually, the Espeon groaned and opened her eyes a bit. Her paw went up to her forehead and rubbed the soreness aching her. "Ugh…I don't feel so well…"

Wes smiled happily and wrapped her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Ella flinched from his tone, but smiled warmly and wrapped her foreleg around his neck.

"Hey, I've taken worse," she joked lightly. However, she became fully aware of what was going on and remembered everything that happened before she passed out. She gasped. "Oh no, where's Griffin?!"

Gwyn got to her side and crouched down. "Griffin's not here. We only found you when we arrived."

"Ella, what happened while we were gone?" Tony asked. "Did Griffin do this?"

She shook her head. "N-No…it was that creep. That…leader of those shadows."

Flint glared. "Nightmare…"

"He and some…mercenary, I guess, barged in and attacked me. I tried to defend myself, but Nightmare took me out before I could do anything." She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ugh…I barely remember what happened. Nightmare looked ready to turn me into smoldering ash. I'm surprised I'm still alive after that." Tony tapped his chin and looked at the couch in thought.

"So, you don't know what happened after you passed out?" Flint asked.

"No, nothing." She bowed her head. "I hope Griffin's alright."

Flint glared lightly, not exactly on board with worrying about the bounty hunter. He almost voiced his complaint, but his ears picked up on foreign noise: creaking of the floor coming from the girls' room. He looked among his friends and saw they were all here. He looked back at the room with wide eyes.

"We can worry about him later," Wes said. "The shadows know where the temple is. We need to rush over there and get the key before they do."

Ella sighed tiredly, then pushed herself up. "R-Right…" Her legs wobbled a bit, but she kept her balance. "Let's g-"

A loud clang sounded right near Wes and Ella's ears. They froze up in shock. Their eyes barely caught Gwyn and Tony's surprised expressions as their heads whipped around to see a large buster sword nearly coming down on them, only being pushed back by a blue, crystallized shield.

Flint panted heavily while his raised forelegs shook nervously. He barely caught the surprise attack. If he hadn't heard it, Wes and Ella could have been hurt or worse. He was glad he threw himself in front of the two and placed up his shield. However, now he was forced to stare up at the terrifying figure aiming to kill.

An Ursaring wearing a black jacket. However, his fur was black and his eyes glowed red. Tattooed over his face was a white skull shaped like an Ursaring skull. Furthermore, his aura reeked of evil intent, pulsing with the desire to destroy all that opposed him.

The mercenary smirked intimidatingly. "We've been waiting for you, puny lifeforms." He pulled his sword back and slashed from the side, knocking Flint off his feet and slamming him against the kitchen cabinets.

"Flint!" Gwyn cried before running over to him.

Tony immediately grabbed his scalchops and raised them. "Who the hell is this clown?!"

Wes helped Ella back away as he took a close look at the Ursaring. His eyes widened. "He looks like that Floatzel we fought. The one that was possessed by a shadow."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Nightmare must have known you all would come rushing back here."

Lexx laughed darkly and spun his sword skillfully. "I serve under the glory of the Tribe of Shadows. I shall please my masters and bring your heads to them as trophies!"

Tony clenched his teeth. "Where's the Grovyle?!"

Lexx laughed. "Our unwilling lackey has submitted his services for the promise of power. He may not have been able to deal with you lower rejects, but he'll prove his worth by retrieving the Key of Fire."

Gwyn helped Flint up, then asked, "Wait, you hired him?"

Tony clenched his teeth. "I knew there was something off about randomly coming here. You weren't after Ella, you were after the bounty hunter you hired." He activated Razor Shell and electrified the aura. "Aeternus and the Tribe of Shadows are working together!"

"What?!" the team shouted out in shock.

Lexx laughed evilly. "You made a mistake not taking up Count Aeternus' offer, Dewott. We could have used someone with your level of perception."

Tony smirked. "Like I told that badly dressed clown, I fight on my own terms." He crossed his weapons. "And, much like how you don't hurt my family, never cross my team!" He lunged at the mercenary.

Despite the size of his weapon, Lexx quickly blocked the fast strike, pushing against it. Lightning shot across the room before Tony pushed away. He landed of his feet, then ran around the Ursaring. He holstered one of his scalchops and aimed his finger, firing off Lightning Shots. Lexx spun the sword and deflected the beams from all sides. They redirected into the walls, ceiling, and various furniture lying around.

Lexx swung at the circling Dewott, who dropped to his knees and slid under the blade. He spun on his hands and swiped his leg under the mercenary's. Lexx toppled forward, but caught himself on his bare hand, standing on it with ease, and slashed Tony across the chest. He smashed through the walls and collapsed to the ground.

Gwyn pulled out three seeds and tossed them in the air. "Accelerated Growth!" They grew into a thick bush of thorns, which twitched erratically. She pointed at the mercenary, commanding them to wrap around his body and constrict him.

Lexx stumbled around as the thorny vines jabbed into his skin. He balanced himself and attempted to force them off through brute might. He took a deep breath, then expanded his muscles. The vines held out through the forced stretching, but they were slowly tearing apart

Gwyn pulled out some seeds, then used her Accelerated Growth and Nutrient Transvoro. She pulled out her whip and charged straight for him. She lassoed it around his ankle, slid under his legs, then pulled tightly, flipping him off his feet. She then flipped backwards and aimed her gloved hand. "Detonation Wave!"

With a snap of her fingers, she ignited the air and fired down a blast of fire. She landed, then gasped when Lexx leaped out of the fire and grabbed her by the face. He lifted her off her feet and smashed her face first into the floor.

Flint pushed himself up in time to see this. His eyes widened in fear as Lexx raised his sword and aimed it for the Mew's neck. He clenched his teeth, then sprinted right for the mercenary. "Stay away from her!" An orange aura surrounded him.

Lexx narrowed his eyes, then swung right at him. However, without willing it, Flint's aura extended outward and caught the sword by the blade, stopping it in place. Flint had no time to notice as he slid by Gwyn and scooped her into his forelegs, then rolled across the ground before hitting the wall.

Lexx took his eyes off the ethereal arm for a moment, just as the energy expanded into a rough, humanoid shape. Lexx turned back and saw the amorphous figure pulled its fist back and slammed it into his face. It then pulled both arms back and threw a series of fast punches.

Flint sat up, unknowingly holding the Mew in his forelegs. He sighed in relief. "That was close." He looked at the dazed Mew, whose eyes were practically spinning. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head, then smiled lightly. "I'm fine!" She looked at the mercenary, then her eyes widened. "Flint…what is that?"

Flint looked where she was looking and saw the amorphous figure fighting back against Lexx, who was holding his own better than the thugs back in Fuego Village. His eyes widened in surprise. Once again, he unwillingly summoned it without his say or command. Why did it keep doing that? It shouldn't be doing that. Why does it only summon when he's not trying to?

"That's…That's…" He shook his head. "T-That's not important right now!"

Lexx raised his arms and blocked the punches. The figure was relentless with its punching speed, but the possessed Ursaring was tough. The figure pulled back and threw a strong punch against the bear's stomach. Lexx coughed up blood, but endured through it.

He brought his hands together and slammed them down on the figure's deformed head. Almost instantly, it shattered into a million orange sparkles, scattering across the room. He lifted his sword and threw it at Flint and Gwyn. The Flareon yelped and rolled out of the way, keeping a hold on Gwyn.

Lexx stumbled forward as Wes jumped him and wrapped his forelegs around his throat. "Keep your bloody sword to yourself!" the Umbreon shouted as he choked him.

Lexx gripped his forelegs and peeled them off with ease. He looked over his shoulder and sneered. "Foolish Umbreon, you're nothing compared to the shadows." He threw him across the room.

Wes straightened out and ricocheted off the wall. He activated his Star Amulet and lunged at the mercenary with a devastating headbutt. "Infernius!" He fired him back with the white fireball. Lexx dug his claws into the floor and charged him. Wes rolled out of the way. "Lumios Storm!" He spun and fired off light arrow.

Lexx retrieved his sword and slashed the arrows precisely. He stood up and pointed it at the Umbreon with a smug grin. "You weak mortals are only wasting your time. Master Nightmare and the bounty hunter will take the Key of Fire for themselves. I'm merely a distraction to keep you fools busy."

The team glared at the mercenary as he laughed aloud. They shouldn't be wasting their time with this guy. The key was top priority. Even if they could escape, which they very well could, his merciless assault on the hotel told them that he'll do the same to the hundreds of Pokémon standing outside. They couldn't leave him to his own desires.

Tony raised his scalchops. "We're defeating you, then we're getting the key for ourselves."

Lexx snickered. "Against Master Nighmare and the Blood Moon Rogue? By now, the Blood Moon Rogue will accept darkness into his heart." He narrowed his eyes. "Anyone that obsessed with power cannot resist the temptation of pure power." He spun his sword and charged at Wes. "Heed my warning, weaklings! Power is temptation! Temptation cannot be stopped!"

He leaped in the air, grabbed the hilt with both hands, then swung it down on Wes. The Umbreon opened his mouth and charged Mystic Beam. The sword and balled up energy were inches away from colliding.

However, in the blink of an eye, the sword stopped. It was fixed in place. Lexx's eyes widened as he struggled to push it down, while Wes gazed at it with bewilderment as Mystic Beam deactivated.

"Really? Is that all you freaks talk about?" Lexx gasped as the air started…shedding?! Specifically, flickers of distortion flaking off a shape like confetti. "Honestly, I got bored listening to you halfway through." The distortion flaked off around the sword, revealing it was being held back by a hand. Or rather, a tree branch shaped hand. "Though, even if I give him crap about it, I don't appreciate you undermining my pal."

Team Ravenfield gasped as the distorted flakes peeled away, revealing a smirking Mack. He effortlessly held the blade in-between his branchy fingers. With a quick shove, he threw Lexx off his feet and knocked him to the ground.

"Griffin is obsessed with power, that much is true." Lexx glared up as another figure appeared overhead. Holly became visible, wielding her fan over her shoulder. "But you don't know him like we do."

Gwyn smiled. "Holly! Mack!"

Tony smirked. "Heh, I thought you two were busy with the cops downstairs!"

Mack wiped his hand against his shirt and shrugged. "We gave them the slip. Too bad, too. I could have gone a few more rounds with them." He glared at Lexx with a sinister smirk. "But this guy looks like more fun."

Lexx flew up to his feet. "You bastards-!" He gasped out as Holly kicked him against the side and knocked him into the windows.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "We deserve an explanation for this later," she said to Team Ravenfield with her back to them. "Just get that key thing and get Griffin." She spun her closed fan and slammed the top down. "This guy's ours."

Gwyn's eyes sparkled. "They're. So. Cool!"

Flint sighed with an exasperated smile. "Fine by me."

"Hey, uh, Flint? You don't need to hold me anymore."

Flint's face heated up, completely forgetting he was holding her in his forelegs. He set her down and stood up, laughing uneasily. "Hehe…sorry."

Wes looked at Ella. "Can you run?"

She shook her legs, then nodded confidently. "Like a Rapidash."

He smiled, then ran for the door. "You two! Meet us at the volcano when you're done! That's where the temple is!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mack responded half-heartedly.

"Good luck!" Tony shouted over his shoulder as the team ran out the room.

The bounty hunters narrowed their eyes on Lexx as he stood up. He rested his sword over his shoulder and sneered. "Typical mortals. Your friend will succumb to the temptations of power. He will be a perfect servant to the darkness. To the Shadow King."

Holly glared. "How confident are you on that?" She chuckled darkly. "Besides, he's not your concern." She opened her fan. The folds displayed an image of a destroyed landscape, like it was weathered down by powerful winds. "We are."

Lexx growled. "Don't get cocky!" He charged at them.

Mack chuckled as a purple aura surrounded. "But it makes life so much fun." He narrowed his eyes. "Allow me to show you. Timor Persona!"

Lexx stopped himself and saw an amorphous blob of distortion rising up behind Mack. The Sudowoodo grinned deviously as the blob shaped itself. Strangely enough, it was taking on a shape very similar to his. It towered over the Sudowoodo, appearing three times his size. Once the blob took on Mack's shape, it flashed purple and changed appearance.

Now standing behind Mack was a nightmarish version of himself. It wore the same clothes as him, but his body was much more different. His rock skin was gray and dreary. The green spheres on his branch arms were violet. His face, frighteningly, had eyes fixed into a glare and an open mouth smile that curved up sinisterly. Both the eyes and mouth glowed violet and produced thin clouds of mist seeping out, as if the body was hollow and containing a frightening energy inside.

Lexx stumbled back and raised his sword defensively. "What the hell is that?!"

Mack and his fear persona chuckled darkly. "A taste of the Grim Ash Clan's finest."

Holly's left eye glowed blue as she took a step forward. Blue petals materialized and swirled around her. "Griffin may be one of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the region, but that's only because we let him have all the fun."

"But every once in a while-" Mack started sinisterly, then pointed forward, commanding his fear persona to rush the mercenary with wicked laughter.

"We like to have a little fun!" Holly finished as she leaped into the air and swung her fan, firing a powerful gust of devastating wind.

Lexx raised his sword as the malevolent creature and windstorm came at him. He roared fiercely, channeling dark energy through his blade, then lunging at them. Death burned in his eyes, while sinister intent reflected from the bounty hunters.

They were going to show this mercenary what made the Grim Ash Clan so infamous.

* * *

Griffin slammed into a wall, but quickly recovered as he did a rolling dodge from two fireballs thrown at him. "Exosus Release!" He slashed the air and incinerated the Fire Guardians into wisps. The Grovyle jabbed the sword in the ground to support himself. He panted lightly, feeling bits of exhaustion take over.

His fight with Team Ravenfield, while some time has pass, hasn't left him much room for recovery. A day of rest and he would be top efficiency, but now, especially with these Fire Guardians, he was burning through a lot of energy. However, that wasn't going to stop him from finding the mage and acquiring the key.

Four more Fire Guardians formed and conjured fireballs. Griffin inhaled to catch his breath, then raised his sword. "You're stepping up your game. I'm getting close, aren't I?"

The Fire Guardians glared, then thrusted their hands out, firing spiraling flames. Griffin slashed through them, then pulled out Echo Chamber. He banged the blade against the wall as he sprinted towards them. He slashed with Endless Regret, firing Exosus Release slashes. More Fire Guardians appeared and bombarded him with flames.

Griffin swung wildly, cutting through several Fire Guardians as he sprinted down the corridor. Tracking the magic, defending himself, fighting back; it was almost too much to handle.

He stopped running, then crossed his arms. "Exosus Release: Maelstrom!" He released a wide burst of energy, blasting into the Guardians and destroying them. The corridor he was in rumbled from the blast.

Eruptions sprung from the ground. Griffin manuvuered through them at breakneck speeds, dodging and weaving with masterful reflexes. He slid under some firing from the walls, then leaped over a low one. His eyes scanned the room quickly as he searched for openings. He glared down and saw a channel of magic surging below him.

"There you are!" He leaped in the air, spun his sword, and stabbed the ground, releasing a blast of spiteful energy that collapsed the ground beneath him. He clung onto a falling piece as he rode down into a cavern. He timed his jump before leaping onto the walls and digging his sword in, slowing his fall.

The rocks broke into pieces as they rained on the rock-hard floor. Griffin narrowed his eyes, then leaped off the wall. He landed safely, then sent his sword back into his arsenal storage. He stood up and glared ahead.

He was in a cavern surrounded by a lake of lava. Occasionally bursts of lava shot in the air, but were safely out of reach of the bounty hunter. Aside from the lava, the cavern was illuminated by torches lined across the walls. He walked forward, in the direction of a simple looking house sitting along the edge of the rock land.

It was made of red brick with a black tiled roof. Light could be seen inside the house. Griffin narrowed his eyes. _This is the temple that protects that key, huh?_

A few more steps in and Griffin's leg locked up. He growled in pain and collapsed onto one knee. He clutched his leg to ease that pain. He looked down at it and saw it was scorched up. One of those fire pillars must have caught his leg. He was so pumped on adrenaline that he didn't so much as notice.

Griffin bared his teeth. "D…Damn it…" He tried to stand up, but collapsed again. He panted heavily as he held his leg. _I need to get up, now!_

His eyes widened, hearing a door opening. He looked forward and saw a figure standing at the doorway. They wore red mage robes with the hood covering their head.

This must be the Fire Mage.

Griffin growled, then drew his sword from his pocket dimension. "Mage…" He pulled himself up, supporting his weight on Endless Regret. "I've come for the key you possess. Give…it to me," he breathed aloud, glaring.

The mage stood there for a brief moment of silence, then shook her head. "…you haven't had a moment's rest in quite some time. Physical stress, mental stress; it's all written on your face."

Griffin glowered. "Shut up. I can still fight." He raised his sword while standing on his good leg. However, he still portrayed exhaustion in his features. He wasn't fooling the mage.

The mage blinked, then pulled her hood down. She was a Delphox. She gave him a scolding glare. "You possess a strong will, matched only by your power…and arrogance." She raised her hand, conjuring a ball of scarlet fire. "Don't make this harder on yourself."

Griffin clenched his teeth. Blood red magic channeled through his sword. "I intend to take that key."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "Really?" She closed her eyes for a moment, then said, "That creature you were with. That vile shadow…did he bring you here?" Griffin didn't respond, but his silent glare gave her answer. "I see. Why are you interested in this key? What do you want out of it?" The fireball in her hand increased in size and intensity. "What is your purpose for coming here?"

" _But the gain for power can corrupt one's mind if they're that desperate to achieve something."_

 _"There's someone out there you want to kill, isn't there? Someone you want to take vengeance on?"_

Griffin's sword shook in his hand, from hesitation and exhaustion taking over. He clenched his teeth tightly as he tried to force himself to take the shot, but something was holding him back. This was the first in a long time he hesitated to take out a target. He wanted to get the key, but…

Eventually, Griffin gave up and dropped the sword, then dropped to his knees. He winced from the pain in his leg, then sighed shakily. "I came here…for answers. I'm…confused. Confused and lost."

Seraphina walked over to him with a calm air. "Yes, I can tell you are troubled." She folded her arms behind her back. "You've led a path of destruction, now you are reflecting on your actions."

He shook his head. "My history…my clan…my magic…" He closed his eyes. "I just want to avenge my clan…"

Seraphina narrowed her eyes gently. "Young man…do you still wish to take the key?"

"…yes…"

The fox mage stared at him judgingly, then raised her hand. With a snap of her fingers, she summoned two Fire Guardians to her side. "Bring him inside. Heal his wounds." The Guardians bowed obediently, then lifted Griffin by the arms. Even though they were made of fire, their touch did not harm the bounty hunter. They carried him over to the house as he bowed his head tiredly.

Seraphina bent down and picked up Endless Regret. She ran her hand against the face of the blade, then glared up. She could still feel Nightmare pushing back against her endless army of Fire Guardians. Push him out or kill him. As long as the shadows don't get their hands on the key.

 _Vile creature._ She turned to her house and walked towards it as the Guardians brought Griffin inside. _The young Grovyle's mind is swarming with indecisiveness. A life fueled by an inner anger._ She closed her eyes. _Let me see if his heart has truly fallen into darkness._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Ch.37: The Survivors of Monsoon Village! Power and Vengeance is our Desire!**_

" _Get back here, Holly!"_

 _The Fomantis looked over her shoulder as she was being chased down by a Bonsly. They both wore sacred robes, with Holly's blue and the Bonsly's purple. They were running around near the perimeter of their village, with the Bonsly picking up the pace._

" _Almost got you!"_

 _She chuckled under her breath, then hooked her arm around a tree. She spun around it, then kicked the Bonsly in the back, knocking him on his face. Holly landed, dusted herself off, then crossed her arms. "Oh, foolish Mack, you're no match for me." She held up a silver bell and dangled it over him. "Still think you can snatch this from me?"_

 _He rolled onto his back and sat up. He glared. "You're just lucky I don't have arms! When I evolve, you'll be sorry!"_

" _Spoken like a true loser." Mack leaned forward and got to his feet before charging. Holly threw the bell in the air, stepped the side, and sweep kicked Mack back onto the ground. Holly held her hand out, waiting for the key to fall back down. "To the victor go the spoils."_

" _Thanks for keeping hold of the bell for me, Holly." Her eyes widened, then she looked at the tree branch above her. Sitting on it was a young Treecko, who was dangling the bell. Like his friends, he was wearing a sacred robe, which was red. "Makes winning all the easier." He leaned back with his legs hooked around the branch, then swung him over their heads. He landed, then sprinted away._

 _Holly and Mack blinked, glanced at each other, then chased after the Treecko. "Griffin! GIVE THAT BACK!"_

 _Griffin laughed as he dashed through the village, ducking, sliding, and dodging the other villagers. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Make room!" He leapt off a Gabite's head and landed with a roll, then made a break towards the largest hut in the village, which was also the goal._

 _Griffin grinned, close to winning the game. However, unexpectedly, Holly and Mack finally caught up to the Treecko and tackled him just as he ran up the stairs to the front door. The combined force sent them all tumbling into the dwelling and sliding across the polished floors. They slammed into a wall, then sprawled out in pain._

" _Ugh…" Holly groaned._

" _Nnnooo Mom, I don't want to train today…" Mack mumbled dizzily._

 _Griffin rolled over onto his back and rubbed his face. "Dang, that smarts." His eyes widened as he clenched his fist. He smiled brightly and held up the silver bell. "Aha! I made it back first! Take that!" He flipped to his feet, then did a boasting, victory dance. "Go Griffin! Go Griffin! Ooh, ooh!"_

 _Holly and Mack sat up with deadpan expressions. "Yeah, yeah, rub some salt in the wound while you're at it," Mack uttered dryly._

" _You two are just jealous!" Griffin exclaimed as he spun on his heel._

 _Holly rolled her eyes. "Oh please! We're tied up in terms of wins." She narrowed her eyes humorously. "I did make you walk into a pitfall last week."_

 _Griffin stopped dancing and glared. "Cheap trick…"_

" _It's what I do," she boasted, rubbing her leaf fist against her chest pridefully._

 _A Dragonair slithered from around the corner. She wore a scared robe that was white. She looked down at the children and sighed. "Griffin, what did I tell you about roughhousing like that? I don't want you or your friends getting hurt."_

 _Griffin turned to the serpent dragon. "Sorry Mom, but…" He held the bell up and grinned. "I won! Ooh, ooh!"_

 _The Dragonair sighed, then smiled amusingly. "Good for you, sweetheart." She lowered her head and nuzzled his cheek, then asked, "Where is your father?"_

" _Grandpa and the elders were discussing trading deals or something with another village, so they wanted Dad to help with the negotiations."_

 _Dragonair rubbed her head with her tail. "Oh dear. I hope he doesn't challenge their resident warriors to a fight again." She rolled her eyes and deadpanned. "I'm not patching up anymore of his 'battle' scars." Griffin chuckled. "Anyway, what are you kids up to?"_

" _Well, we completed our training for the day, so we're just playing some games," Mack said._

 _Holly rubbed her leaves together. "Training games, mostly. With junior training coming to a close, we'll be on our way to the advance training where we'll learn how to use our Emotion Anima." She chuckled. "I can't wait to learn all those advanced illusionary spells."_

" _Well, I can't wait to learn to kick butt!" Griffin exclaimed as he kicked and punched the air. "Hiya!"_

 _Mack smiled brightly. "I can't wait to get my very own weapon! I heard my parents talking the other day! They said they're getting me the finest enchantments for it!" He tapped his feet excitedly. "Ooh, I hope it's a battle axe! No, wait, a war club! No, no, a katana! Yeah, I bet that'll be epic!"_

 _Holly crossed her arms. "Yes, well, I don't care what weapon is made for me, so long as it matches my own grace and technique."_

 _Griffin looked up at his mother. "What's my weapon going to be?"_

 _Dragonair smiled and patted his head. "Don't fret over it. Your father is crafting it himself. I, of course, will be providing the enchantments." She winked. "I think you'll like the finished product." Griffin smiled and wagged his tail. "I still can't believe you three are close to taking on your advanced training." She wiped a tear from her eyes. "Feels like only yesterday I was cradling you in my tail, Griffy."_

 _Griffin blushed. "Moooom…" He growled under his breath as Holly and Mack snickered._

" _Oh, hush up, sweetheart," his mother said with a giggle. She slithered back into the other room. "Now go play outside. I want these enchantments ready for when your father finishes crafting your weapon."_

" _Okay, Mom." He nodded his head towards the door. "Come on, guys, let's play a new game." They followed him out of the hut._

 _They jumped from the porch and walked into the near empty streets. The villagers were getting prepared for the junior training students to advance to the next level, so a ceremony was being planned for them. It's a tradition done for the young members of the clan._

 _Mack stopped for a moment as someone walked by with a box, which carried a heavenly aroma inside. "Mmm…" He tried to follow it, but Griffin and Holly grabbed him by the robe and dragged him along. "Aww, come on!"_

" _You just had lunch an hour ago!" Holly scolded._

" _I'm a growing boy! A platter of meat and berries aren't going to keep me full for long!" he shouted._

 _Griffin shook his head. "You're going to be a problem in the future."_

" _Aww, thanks, that means a lot," Mack thanked mockingly._

 _Holly stopped under a tree and sat down. She patted the spots next to her, gesturing the boys to sit with her. As they sat down, she said, "Feels like only yesterday we got into our junior training. Now look at us. I feel older already."_

 _Griffin laughed lightly. "Don't get too full of yourself. My dad told me how training to master Emotion Anima is tricky."_

" _Well, no one said controlling a specific emotion was a cake walk," Mack brought up. He blinked, then licked his lips. "Mmm, cake…"_

 _Holly rolled her eyes. "Regardless, it's a big step up for all three of us. We should appreciate how far we've come." She crossed her arms. "Question is, what do we do after our training?"_

" _Aren't you thinking too far into this?" Griffin questioned. "We're kids. We have the rest of our childhood to look forward to, not our future."_

" _Aww, come on, Griff! Just think about what we could accomplish!" She waved her leaves out in front of her. "I can picture it: traveling the world and seeing the wondrous sights of Mysto. I've always wanted to explore outside the village." She closed her eyes happily. "Once I'm old enough to take care of myself, I'm going to travel."_

" _Oh, that's all fine and good!" Mack exclaimed loudly. "But I have a different dream: getting rich." He chuckled greedily. "Ooh, I'll make a fortune and afford my own place to stay! Maybe a mansion with personal cooks and junk!" He snickered. "I'm gonna put myself in early retirement and relax."_

 _Holly slapped the back of his head. "Spoken like a true slacker."_

 _Mack narrowed his eyes and grinned cheekily. "Just for that, you're not invited to any of my pool parties!"_

 _Holly rolled her eyes amusingly, then looked at Griffin. "Well, what about you? What would you want to do once you leave the village?"_

 _Griffin tapped his chin. "Hmm…I've never really thought about it." He leaned against the tree and folded his arms on his lap, staring up at the clouds. "I kind of want to see what happens when it happens. I'm in no rush to grow up." He smiled. "I want to keep being a kid for as long as I can."_

 _Mack smirked. "Amen to that, pal."_

 _Holly shrugged her shoulders with a brief laugh. "I can't blame you." She patted her cheeks. "I don't want my adorable face wrinkling when I get older. I'm staying cute and young for as long as possible."_

 _Mack snickered. "Well, too late for that." He winced and cried out as Holly pulled on his cheeks with a ticked off expression._

" _The fudge is that supposed to mean?!" she growled._

" _Kidding, I'm kidding!" he cried as he flailed his legs. Holly released his cheeks and crossed her leaves. Mack shook his head, then glared at her. "You're a piece of work, you know that?" Holly raised her leaves with a vicious glare. "Do it again, I dare you," Mack challenged with an evil grin._

 _Griffin groaned and shook his head. The things he had to put up with. "Guys, cool it. You're going to make a scene…again!" he stressed irritably. He folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the tree. "We're not here to fight. We're here to celebrate our accomplishments."_

 _Holly and Mack looked at him, then glanced at each other with small glares. They huffed in frustration, then lightened up. "Yeah, you're right," Mack admitted. He leaned back. "A step in a new direction awaits us."_

 _Holly leaned back as well, leaves folded on top of her stomach. "And we'll do it together." She glanced at Griffin. "No matter the struggles…" She glared playfully at Mack. "No matter the arguments…" She chuckled. "We'll have each other's backs."_

 _Griffin chuckled, then held his hand out. "Friends 'til the end?"_

 _Mack smiled and Holly closed her eyes happily. Mack leaned forward and stacked the top of his head over Griffin's hand while Holly stack her leaf hand over it. "Friends 'til the end!" they exclaimed in unison._

 _Griffin pulled away and laughed. "So, let's give it our all and get stronger! If there's one thing we all agree on, it's getting stronger!" He threw his fist up. "Go team!"_

" _Go team!" they shouted together, then laughed out loud._

* * *

Griffin stirred from his slumber, then held his face as a wave of grogginess passed over him. He couldn't remember a lot. Everything seemed to black out one moment ago. He tried to remember what happened before he passed out.

The first thing that came to mind was Team Ravenfield. That far back he could recall. He failed to eliminate them, then was held as their prisoner. Wasn't the best time of his life. Granted, that was the first time he was being held as a hostage, so the experience was foreign. He recalled them looking for something, which he felt had something to do with him blacking out. Ella came up, too, recalling their heart-to-heart conversation. Probably the most pleasant experience he had as a hostage.

Then there was…the shadows.

This made the bounty hunter growl through his teeth. _So, that part wasn't a dream. Tsk, go figure._ He must have been pumped on adrenaline before he blacked out. It made everything foggier and unclear.

He fully opened his eyes and examined where he was. He appeared to be in some sort of regal living room. The familiarity of waking up on a couch came to mind as he found himself in an armchair. Difference between then and now is that he wasn't being held prisoner…at least without anything sort of restraint.

He glanced to his left and found Endless Regret leaning against the armchair. From what he remembered, the blade was dirty and covered in scorch, ash, and dust. Now, it looked as if it was given a fresh cleaning. The resident of this house must have taken the time to clean it.

 _It never looked so…new._

He stretched his arms out, then grunted with discomfort. He clutched his right arm to stop the throbbing. He glanced at it. He noticed he wasn't wearing his jacket, just his short sleeve white shirt. He moved his hand away and saw some gauze wrapped around his upper arm. He pressed his finger down on it, then winced. It felt like his skin got charred.

Now he was beginning to recall what happened. Those Fire Guardians must have nicked him with a few fireballs when he was slashing his way in. He groaned and fell back into the armchair, pressing his fingers against his closed eyes.

 _Right…I essentially surrendered when I got down here._ He pulled his hand away and opened his eyes into a narrow-eyed stare. _Then where is that shadow? More importantly, where's the mage of this temple?_

He picked himself up and stepped out of the armchair. His eyes widened as two waves of heat shot out of the ground. He looked up and saw pillars of fire rising, then reshaping into Fire Guardians. They aimed their palms at him with fireballs charged and ready to fire.

Griffin scowled and extended his arms out to his sides, opening up two doorways to his personal arsenal. Before he could draw out two of his weapons, the Fire Guardians ceased their defensive behavior and stepped back. Griffin raised a brow in confusion, until someone walked out from the corner of the archway.

"Forgive me for the protective measures, but I had to ensure you didn't leave so soon." She stepped into view, the Delphox mage. She had her hood down like earlier. She carried a tray of freshly brewed tea and biscuits with chunks of Durin berries in it. She set them down on the coffee table in the near center of the room, then sat on the floor. "Please, join me."

Griffin stared at her cautiously, then eyed the Fire Guardians. Their gaze was unwavering as they stood at attention. He narrowed his eyes, then closed his arsenal. Before walking over, he picked up Endless Regret. This alerted the Fire Guardians to raise their attacks, but dispelled them when Griffin simply stored his weapon away. He sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Seraphina lined up two cups, then poured the freshly brewed tea into each one. She set the teapot to the side, then passed Griffin a cup. "Please drink. I've added some healing herbs and a dash of rejuvenating nectar to get your strength back up."

Griffin stared into the cup's contents and swirled the liquid around. Nothing unusual sat at the bottom. He took a quick whiff and didn't smell anything out of place. Maybe there was an odorless ingredient in it.

A small chuckle from the Fire Mage took his attention off the tea. "It's not poisoned, unless you happen to be allergic to nectar." Griffin rolled his eyes, then took a hesitant sip of the tea. "You're quite the paranoid individual. Your profession as a bounty hunter must make living a hassle to manage. I can't imagine having to check my food every day for purposeful poisoning." She swirled her drink around, then took a quick sip. "I can respect one for putting up with the struggles."

Griffin pulled the cup away from his lips and lightly smacked them together. It was pretty good. He set the cup down, then folded his arms into his lap. Not much other than the flickering flames of the Guardians sounded in the room.

Seraphina set her up down, then took a biscuit from the tray. She spun it around in her fingers. "You weren't the one who opened the entrance to my temple. You came here with that shadow." Griffin glanced up at her. "He's causing quite a bit of trouble for my Guardians. I'm not sure how much longer they can hold him off." She scoffed. "The world would be better off without him. I'm aware of the massacre that took place in that hotel."

Griffin grimaced mentally. He may have escaped through the hotel room's window, but a trained bounty hunter can pick up the scent of blood nearby. Wasn't hard to pick up on how much blood was spilt in that hallway.

"So many lives lost at the hands of a murderous spirit." She snapped a bite off the biscuit, chewed it for a second, then swallowed. "May their spirits pass on safely into the afterlife. May we mourn for them and their loved ones who grieve for them." She narrowed her eyes. "It is sad to see one's life ended so quickly."

She saw Griffin glare at her as she said that. She set her biscuit down and chuckled. "Oh, pardon me. It seems I may have offended you." She narrowed her eyes. "You play the role of executioner regularly, don't you?" Griffin didn't answer. "You're much quieter when not being pushed to your limit, bounty hunter." She chuckled at Griffin's sudden scowl. "Someone of your skill and ruthlessness clearly takes up a life of travel and bounties. I can read it on your face."

Griffin's tea bubbled as his magical pressure increased. Each bubble released steam from the buildup in heat. Griffin pressed his palms down on the table, then looked daggers at the mage.

"Who…are you?"

"And so he speaks." The mage finished off her biscuit, then picked up another. She dipped it into her tea, then held it up to her face. "You've been patient enough. My name is Seraphina, protector and guardian of this temple. I am part of a long row of Fire Mages who dedicated their lives to protecting this temple, keeping out stray travelers…and less than reputable hunters." She closed her eyes. "To them, this temple is nothing more than another gold mine to dry out. But to know the secrets kept under this volcano…chaos would break out."

She ate her biscuit, then lifted her cup. "I've been protecting the temple for many years now, perhaps back when you were still a small tyke."

Griffin relaxed his expression into his usual narrow eyed stare. He picked up his tea and swirled it around. "The shadow told me you protect the key to the Idol of Origin." He looked up. "Is it real?"

Seraphina sighed gently. "Any attempt to lie to you would be met with more questions." She sipped her tea. "Yes, the idol is very much real. As real as the sun that lights up our sky. As real as you and I."

"So, the legends are true?"

"Two skilled wizards battling out for seven days, power matched only by the gods." Seraphina stifled a chuckle. "I had a hard time believing it myself, but…legends need to start from somewhere. From an obscure explanation of our world…to a historic event that had to be forgotten for the sake of pokemanity." She shrugged. "If one legend holds truth, what other can you separate from fact and fiction?"

"So, you just sit in this volcano and watch over a key for your entire life?"

Seraphina raised a brow humorously. "Now you're making me sound like a recluse. I can leave whenever I want. I can do many things, but conjuring food is not one of them." She waved one of her biscuits in the air. Griffin rolled his eyes. "I am not bound to protecting the key my whole life. In time, I shall find a worthy successor to take my place as guardian of the Key of Fire. After that, I return to my studies in magic. One less weight to ride my shoulders." She took a bite of her biscuit.

Griffin looked around aimlessly. "I can't believe it's real…"

"Many things are kept secret, young one, for the sake of all. From the Idol of Origin…to the shadows."

Griffin glared up at the ceiling. It was faint, but he could get a good glimpse of Nightmare's magic aura as it clashed with the Fire Guardians.

"Those vile monsters are the purest form of darkness I've ever seen," Seraphina commented, regaining Griffin's attention. "When the original wizards locked them and their master away, we thought that was the end of them." She sighed. "Sadly, our luck soon ran out when their master was released. Where he is now remains a mystery."

"Do you not know where his tomb lies?" Griffin asked.

"We hold many secrets, but the location of the Shadow King's tomb is not one. I'm afraid that bit of trivia was taken to the grand wizard's grave." She crossed her arms. "For now, we do our jobs and fight hard to ensure the safety of our planet…which brings me to you."

Griffin glared. "Oh joy, am I being lectured about the error of my ways?" He groaned. "Look, if you're going to say anything about me coming down here, I'll just cut to the chase: yes, I took a deal with that freak just so I can spare someone's life."

"That's not all, is it?" Griffin looked away sharply. "I've been watching you since you entered the volcano. I've been monitoring you closely." She narrowed her eyes. "You do not lie about your act of selflessness, but I also see temptation creeping along your face. You…desire power."

The Grovyle scoffed quietly. "Who doesn't?"

Seraphina raised a brow. "Power does not make a warrior. It takes more than brute force and tremendous magical potential."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "I've already gotten this lecture and my answer remains the same: my clan does things differently compared to other magic users."

"I do not fault your words. You possess great power with your aura…Hatred, to be specific."

His eyes widened, then he glared with a huff of annoyance. "Does everyone suddenly know who I am?"

"A member of the Grim Ash Clan is hard to come by given their disappearance. Or should I say…near extinction?"

Griffin glowered darkly. "…okay, what do you want?"

Seraphina sipped her drink again, then set it down. "Tell me, young bounty hunter…" She narrowed her eyes deeply. "…tell me why you desire power so badly."

* * *

The walls to the hotel room crumbled as Lexx was thrown through several rooms. He rolled backwards before landing on his feet. He raised his weapon and prepared to charge, but Mack's fear persona rushed and tackled him off his feet. Linking its arms together, the frightening figure laughed as he charged through several rooms without halt. Once at the last room, he dropped him, grabbed him by the arm, and flung him into a room, directly into the bathroom where his head met the side of a toilet. The impact shattered the bowl and flooded water over his head.

Mack stepped over the wreckage of the wall, hands behind his back with a stupid grin that flooded with smugness. "Well, cross that off the bucket list."

Holly stepped in with him. "Cross what off?"

He swiped the air to make an imaginary checkmark. "Trash a hotel room. Went above my expected quota, but I'll take it."

Lexx pushed himself up and growled. He grabbed his sword and gripped the hilt tightly as he asked angrily, "How long do you pathetic mortals plan to intervene? Can't you see it's hopeless?!" He rushed the two.

Holly narrowed her eyes, with the left one blazing with blue light. "Okay, I think you took too many walls to the head." Lexx leaped forward and swung his sword at her. She widened her left eye. "Sensitiva Cultro: Aspectu!" Her left eye erupted with an unbearable, blinding light.

Lexx caught himself and recoiled in pain. "AGH! What the heck?!" He pressed his hands against his eyes and stumbled around, knocking into destroyed furniture. However, even covering his eyes with darkness, his eyes were still exploding with blinding light. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Holly chuckled darkly. "Don't bother trying to shield your eyes. I overloaded your sight with an illusion. It'll wear off, but the mental strain it's putting on you is a different story."

Lexx growled as a thick veil of dark aura surrounded him. His eyes watered from the illusionary, blinding pain. He raised his sword and transmitted the dark aura into the blade. "My will to the shadows forces me to fight! Dark Nubis Cutter!" He slashed the air, sending a pressure wave of darkness.

The bounty hunters and Mack's persona ducked under the pressure wave. The force slashed down the line of destroyed walls, further wearing down the support of the building. Holly narrowed her eyes, then rushed forward. Closing her fan, she spun it behind her back, leaped in the air, then slammed the base down on Lexx's head. The possessed mercenary didn't stagger. He grabbed Holly by the leg and tossed her aside. She caught herself, then charged again. She slid on the ground and kicked his feet off the ground.

Lexx rolled to readjust his balance, then lunged at Mack. The Sudowoodo didn't flinch as his persona leaped in front of the sword and took it to the stomach. The sword was caught in it, like the figure was made up of a sticky substance. The persona laughed creepily.

Mack smirked. "Torture Incita: Electrocution."

The persona linked its arms around Lexx and held him tight. With evil laughter, the persona erupted in electricity. Lexx threw his head back and screamed in agony as the electricity inflicted massive damage onto every nerve of his body. It felt like he was on the gap between life and death, as if it was only hurting him enough to make him suffer.

Mack laughed darkly. "Fear Anima comes with some interesting perks. I can induce a plethora of torture spells to break one's will." He narrowed his eyes. "I want to hear you beg for death. I want you to know true fear."

Lexx gritted his teeth, then forced himself to face the insane bounty hunter. "Y-You're mad!"

Mack smirked evilly. "You just now figured that out?"

Lexx growled, then concentrated his strength to pry the persona's arms off. Despite his muscles forcibly contracting, he flexed his muscles out until he was able to push the persona off of him. He grabbed his sword, then slashed across the creature's neck.

Mack's persona stumbled back and wailed as its head was lobbed off. Smoky, purple energy seeped out of the wounds of the neck, before the head collapsed into mist.

The head started to reform back on the body, but Lexx pulled back his sword and charged for another attack. "Not letting that happen again!"

Holly opened her fan and spun it. "Level 3 Wind Style: Destructive Push!" She jutted the fan forward, sending out a sonic boom that tore through the room. Mack and his persona leaped out of the way as Lexx was blasted through the other destroyed rooms. Holly closed her fan, then ran after him. "I got him!"

Lexx dug his claws into the ground, then glared up. Holly leaped forward and slashed her sickles at him. He blocked with his sword, then spun on his heel to hit her in the side. She, however, jumped onto the face of the blade and clung on. Lexx sneered and held his hand out to blast her with a dark energy beam.

Holly sheathed her fan, then slammed her sickles together. "Deceptive Explosion!"

Lexx fired off the energy beam and blasted her through the chest…at least, that's what he thought. He gasped as Holly's form glowed blue, then condensed into a glowing orb. With a bright bang, Lexx was through into the hallway and crashed into the wall.

He picked himself up and growled. _She can create illusions that explode?!_

"Looks like that caught you off guard." His eyes widened as the hallway became filled with illusionary clones of Holly, each with a cheeky expression. "Think you can handle more than one?"

Lexx jumped back and raised his hand. "Spear of Darkness: Dusk Rain!" He swiped his hand forward and commanded a shower of shadowy spears to strike the clones. With each hit came a powerful shockwave of energy. He pulled his sword back. "Dark Nubis Cutter!" He fired the pressurized wave and lobbed off the illusions' heads, making them all explode at once. The floor wore down from the explosions and collapsed to the next floor.

"Sorrow Anima utilizes some of the most versatile illusions in magic." Lexx held his sword up as he kept an ear out for the crafty bounty hunter. "You can try to counter me all you want, but I'm always one step ahead of you. Mack can break you physically and mentally, but I exceed in breaking my foes down on pure mentality. Compared to him, I'm the master of mental combating."

Lexx narrowed his eyes. "You don't frighten me, mortal." He spun his sword. "Dark Nubis Wave!" He slashed around him, creating a ring of darkness that expanded outward, cutting through the top of the hotel.

Holly appeared under him and kicked into his chin. He staggered back, but he moved his arm quick enough to bash Holly with the blunt side of his sword. This time, it was the real thing.

Holly fell through the hole in the floor and landed on the next floor. She rolled to her feet as she tumbled. Once she stopped herself, she flipped to the side as Lexx came down with his sword. He turned and slashed Dark Nubis Cutter down the hall, barely giving Holly time to lean back and duck under it.

Lexx prepared for a piercing maneuver when Holly adjusted herself and casted another spell. "Sensitiva Cultro: Audiunt!" she shouted, which hit the mercenary's ears and amplified to an unbearable degree in a matter of seconds. He through his head back and screamed, but that seemed to only add to the amplification of the noise. Every little sound he heard buzzed in his ears and continued to replay over and over while getting increasingly louder.

 _Can…barely…hear myself…THINK!_ Lexx clenched his teeth tightly as he tried to block out the sounds. If it was anything like the overload on his sight, it should last for only half a minute. He grabbed his sword and rushed towards Holly. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Holly crossed her arms as he lunged in the air. However, because his ears were being bombarded with amplified sounds, he couldn't distinguish the sound of Mack's persona swinging down from above, laughing like a maniac, and kicking him square in the face before it was too late.

Mack landed beside Holly with a lazy smirk. "I heard screaming. Did I miss a party?"

"Shut up and fight," she ordered.

He shrugged. "Can do, ma'am!" He sprinted down the hall with his persona.

Lexx pushed himself up, recovering from the ear deafening assault, then quickly raised his sword to block a strike from Mack's fear persona. The figure laughed evilly as he threw a flurry of punches against the blade, pushing the mercenary back. Mack calmly matched the pace of his persona as he gradually pushed Lexx down the hall.

Mack chuckled. "Seems you're not as tough as you made yourself out to be. Let me guess, Griffin took you down in one hit?"

Lexx bared his teeth. "You mortals and your arrogance. Do you not understand the power we shadows possess?!" He fired a dark shockwave that pushed the two away from him. Lexx flipped to his feet and fired a flurry of Dark Nubis Cutters.

Mack scowled, then mentally commanded his persona to punch down the air slashes. Mack slapped his hands together as his eyes glowed purple. "Hope that power grants you gills! Phobia Rem: Aqua!"

Mack's persona laughed out loud, throwing its arms in the air as it melted into a puddle of water, which quickly expanded in size before flooding the hallway. Holly grabbed Mack and threw him back on the top floor, following behind. Lexx tried to jump after them, but the water reached up, grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him back down. He held his throat as water forced its way down his throat. Because his host wasn't dead, the shadow was bound to the limitations of a living creature: a need for air.

The water threw him against the walls, keeping him from reaching the surface. Lexx thrashed desperately to get to the surface, but the water was determined to drown him.

Holly and Mack watched from above, with the Sudowoodo smirking with glee. "Too bad he can't scream. It would be delightful."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "I can feel his desperation, but he doesn't seem overly worried about dying."

Mack narrowed his eyes as well. "I didn't think it would be that easy to kill him off."

Lexx dug his claws into the ground and anchored himself down. He glared up at the ceiling, making out the blurry image of his two opponents. He looked around for his sword, but it was being thrown around with the currents. As an alternative, he raised his claws and channeled darkness into them. Yelling a spell, he swung his claws and fired pressurized slashes towards the two.

Mack and Holly jumped back, but the slashes tore away at the ground and dropped them both into the water. Holly's eyes widened before flailing for air. Mack, who was calm about the situation despite also desperately needing air, clapped his hands together and ended the spell.

The water swirled in the center and retook the shape of Mack's persona. It laughed gleefully, then gasped as claws pierced through his back and out through his stomach. They were coated in darkness.

Lexx sneered. "I'm getting real sick and tired of that laugh." With his strength, he ripped the monster perfectly in half and threw both halves in opposite rooms. He retrieved his sword from off the ground, shook it dry, then charged down the hall.

Holly pushed herself up and coughed, spitting water out of her unseen mouth. She rubbed her face and groaned. "Ugh…you're a pain in the neck, Mack."

"Yes, I am. Also, baddie coming in hot."

Without looking behind, Holly flipped backward over the possessed bear, narrowly avoiding the sword. She raised her sickles and slammed them together. "Adluci Armis!"

Lexx spun around and faced her. His eyes widened as the hallway behind the bounty hunter filled up with a near endless array of knives, all facing towards him. With a flick of the wrist, the knives were sent flying at him.

Lexx took his sword and rapidly slashed through them. The knives were mere illusions, so no physical pain could be brought on. However, they can simulate pain mentally. While they can be countered, Holly could create a near endless amount to attack with until the mercenary wears himself out.

The possessed Ursaring bared his teeth as he continuously slashed through the mental knives. "How long do you plan to keep this up?! Defeating me is impossible!"

He gasped out in pain as Mack's newly reformed persona slammed its fist into his back. Mack leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and smirked cheekily. "You haven't proven your worth, pal. My lady friend and I have been kicking your ass while you've been whining." He narrowed his eyes. "But, if it makes you feel better, maybe you just picked a bad host. Certainly not your fault or anything."

Lexx growled. "You dare mock me?!"

"I can't tell who I'm mocking. What, do you have fused minds or something? Who's in the driver's seat?" Mack smirked. "Or are you both just crazy?"

The possessed Ursaring roared out in frustration, admitting a blast wave that canceled out Holly's spell and nearly knocked her off her feet. He raised his sword and charged at Mack. "You want to see power, Pokémon?! Let me give you a taste of my power!"

Mack's persona stepped in the way and caught the blade between its hands. Mack narrowed his eyes curiously as the blade started to corrupt. The metal turned black with a purple, spider web styled pattern stretching over the face. Mack could feel his persona struggling to push back against the force of the blade. The mercenary was turning up the heat.

Lexx pulled back, then slashed the blade across the ground. "Take this!" He slashed a spark of dark energy that transformed into a wave that took up the hallway, tearing down the walls with no room to escape. Mack's response?

A deadpan stare while muttering, "Ah shit…" before being blasted down the hall and forcibly ejected out of the hotel. Onlookers at the entrance looked up in horror as they saw someone thrown out of the hotel in a black flame and crashing into the roof of a building half as tall as the hotel.

Mack slammed into the roof, pushing up concrete as he dug through the surface and hitting his head against the ledge. His head limped over the side of the roof, yet he was still fully awake and conscious.

He blankly stared at the ground, then groaned. "I'm so glad I'm not completely sober…"

Lexx lugged his smoking sword over his shoulder as he looked down at the fallen bounty hunter. He smirked. "One down. Now for the other-"

"Level 3 Wind Style: Eye of the Storm!"

A pulling force of wind blew into Lexx's face as he was drawn towards Holly's spinning fan. The Ursaring dug his claws into the floor, but his last attack wore down the durability. He growled over his shoulder, then released a flurry of slashes at Holly.

She closed her fan and backflipped from the energy slashes. She kicked one out of the way and sent it slicing through the ceiling, taking it down even more. She groaned, then straightened herself up. "We can keep this up all day, but I rather kill you now." She sprinted forward.

Lexx pulled his sword back. "Then let me end you like your little friend!" He slashed the ground and sent a pressure wave of magic towards her.

However, after seeing it once, Holly was prepared. With a flash of her eyes, blue petals surrounded her. "Dolorem Rewrite!"

Blue petals scattered across the hallway, completely obscuring Lexx's field of vision. He narrowed his eyes and tried to peer through petals. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear his attack going off. It should have destroyed something by now. What was happening?

His ears perked up, then he raised his arm to block a kick from Holly. He bared his teeth and pushed her away. She skidded back on her sickles and feet, while keeping one sickle hand around her fan.

Lexx aimed his sword at her. "What is this?"

Holly narrowed her eyes into an amused expression. "We have a list of spells in our clan's different anima, but we all have our 'signature spell.' You've seen Mack's…now feel the might of my own." She charged forward.

Lexx swung his sword and blocked her flurry of kicks. He aimed for her head, but she blocked it with her sickles. Her protective aura sparked with energy as it stopped the blade from digging into her skin. She threw her knee up and disarmed the mercenary of his sword. It landed behind the bounty hunter.

Lexx glared, then cracked his neck before raising his fists. Holly raised a brow, then shrugged before raising her sickles. The two shuffled up to each other, then traded punches with each other. They skillfully kept track of each other's movements, blocking and deflecting blows just as fast as they could deliver.

Holly laughed mockingly as she deflected his punch. "You know, I think that sword was hindering you. You're much better in a fist fight."

Lexx scowled. "Cease your mockery, vile lifeform!" His claws wrapped in darkness, which extended in length, then he swiped furiously at the bounty hunter. "Cold, heartless, insignificant lifeforms like you our imperfect scum in the face of the Shadow King! You could never match up to his glory!"

"I'm not fighting him, I'm fighting you, bozo!" Holly dodged a punch, hooked her sickles around his arm, then swung herself up to kick him in the chin. She flipped back, then jumped into the swarm of blue petals. "And your times up." Lexx recovered and charged after her. "And fate frowns upon you."

With that phrase, the petals dispersed into blue sparkles. Once he could clearly see the hallway, Lexx noticed two odd changes: he was near the giant hole he fired Mack out of…and the attack he fired earlier was barreling towards him.

He held his hands out and pushed against the dark spell, but his unprepared state sent him flying out of the hotel in a large explosion. He flew out of the smoke with his arms crossed over his face. He lowered them to see Holly flying out of the smoke with her fan.

Lexx sneered, then powered up his claws. "Fool! Attacking me in the air leaves you open!"

His eyes widened as something hit his shoulder. He looked behind and saw a purple whip of light clinging to his shoulder. He glared down and saw Mack waving at him. His other hand held the purple whip. "Elevator going down!" With a strong pull, he brought Lexx down to his level and sent him through the roof.

Holly used her fan as a glider and slowed her descent down to him. "Nice move."

Mack pulled the whip back and it reverted into his three-section staff. He spun the weapon around skillfully before catching it in both hands, resting against his nape. He snickered. "Nice distraction."

The roof crumbled at their feet. They jumped away as Lexx leaped out of the roof, with an array of Spears of Darkness surrounding him. He fired the spears at the two. They dodged and blocked the spears, while also keeping any stray ones from flying into the crowd below as they gathered near the building.

Mack sneered. "Ugh, first sign of danger and people decide it's a matinee they weren't invited to!" He spun his staff and destroyed three Spears of Darkness.

"Then let's wrap this up quickly!" Holly suggested as she swung her fan and destroyed several spears in a powerful gust. "Ravenfield and his team may need our help!"

Mack smirked. "Time to give this guy a real fright! Timor Persona!" Mack's fear persona rose up from the ground, laughing with delight.

Lexx charged at the two with his claws at the ready. "I cannot afford to fail my master!"

Mack laughed. "Your debt's about to skyrocket then! Stalking Presence!" He pulled both his arms back, then thrusted them into his persona's stomach. They passed through like the body was made of water.

Underneath Lexx's shadow, two Sudowoodo arms reached out and grappled him by the legs. Lexx gasped and fell over. He growled and tried to shake off the arms. "Where the hell did these come from?!"

Mack grinned deviously. "Now to really turn up the heat!" He pulled back, dragging Lexx into his own shadow.

Lexx dug his claws into the ground to anchor himself, but the Sudowoodo was remarkably strong. "What are you doing?!" He sank into his shadow, which disappeared along with him. He was pulled out of the persona's body before being held captive by it.

Mack let him go, then slammed his hands together. "Phobia Rem: Pyro!"

Lexx's eyes widened as the persona laughed evilly, turning itself into a blazing fire that wrapped around the possessed Ursaring. He roared out in pain, trying to pull the sentient flames off. Quickly healing off the injuries didn't stop the pain that was consuming him.

Mack stepped back with his arms crossed, admiring his handy work. "Well, I say we're wrapping this up nicely." He smirked at Holly. "Care to do the honors?"

She nodded. "Get your spell ready. I'll whittle him down."

He bowed to his friend and stepped back. "Have at it, my dear."

Holly stepped up to Lexx and crouched down with a cold expression. The possessed Ursaring glared up at her as the fire continued to damage him. "Still think we're weak and pathetic mortals?"

Lexx growled. "Just you wait…your friend will give his heart to evil! The darkness shall consume him! Once he feels that power, he'll never want to part with it! Power is what he wants! Power is what you all desire! You can't fight a desire! The temptation to become a god! He'll submit to our master! He'll never crawl out from the abyss of temptation once he tastes that power!"

Holly stared at him unchangingly. She stood up, then lit her left eye up. "Sensitiva Cultro: Tange."

Lexx bared his teeth and roared out in agony as the flames, which were already painful enough, were now bombarding his cells murderously. She was now overloading his sense of touch, ergo increasing his pain.

"The Grim Ash Clan desires to be the strongest," Holly said through the bear's screams. "That was our goal through our creation, our corruption, and our redemption. Nothing has changed our desire for power. Maybe you're right. Under the right circumstances, Griffin could be corrupted by that temptation." She glared. "But I wouldn't expect something like you to understand the mind of a Pokémon, especially someone like Griffin." She reared her foot back and kicked him across the cheek, amplifying the pain against him.

"But do you know what else we desire? Something we desire more than power." She lifted her leg and stomped on his back. He clawed through the roof as the pain built up. "Vengeance. We want to find the sick bastard who destroyed our home, killed our families, and left us to perish to settle his own sick ideology." She stomped on the mercenary repeatedly, unfazed by the fact she was torturing him by this point. "We've abandoned the Grim Ash Clan's desire to be redeemed. We don't act to kill the innocent…" She glared evilly. "But we have no trouble killing heartless freaks like you to satisfy our bloodlust."

Lexx struggled to push himself up, glaring furiously at the Lurantis. "You…You're not a Pokémon. You're…much, much worse…"

Holly narrowed her eyes. "We're simply agents of cruelty. We do the things the innocent can't bring themselves to do. We protect the innocent…and punish the guilty." She stepped back. "Let's end this, Mack!"

The fire finally flew off Lexx and reformed into Mack's fear persona. Lexx pushed himself up, panting in exhaustion. His body tingled with agony. Every nerve and cell of his being was screaming out to him. He rose to his feet and attempted to raise his arm for another attack.

But they weren't allowing him.

"Execution Formation: Iron Maiden!"

Lexx looked forward and saw a magic circle appear behind Mack, who stood with his arms crossed. An iron maiden rose up from the magic circle, with the face of a Gardevoir. Mack laughed and spread his arms out, commanding the execution device to open up, revealing the spikes inside.

Lexx stepped back. "Wha-?!"

"This spell requires quite a few conditions to be used. I have to weaken my opponent to where they're close to collapsing, then I have to judge them to make sure they're guilty or not. I may be a cruel bastard, but I'm a fair judge of character. And the way I see it…" He smirked villainously. "Oh buddy…seems you have an appointment with the maiden." He threw his arms forward. "Reel him in!"

Purple chains sprung from the iron maiden and latched onto the bear's arms and legs. Lexx tried to break free, but the chains were constricting around his body, too. They limited his ability to move. He flung himself wildly, trying to escape.

"Is that panic I see?" Mack asked. He chuckled. "Ooh, you look scared." He closed his eyes, then made a light gesture, commanding the iron maiden to drag him in.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Lexx screamed as he was pulled off the ground and flung towards the execution device. He slammed inside the contraption, gasping as spikes stabbed into his back.

He growled furiously as Holly and Mack stepped in front of him with cold expressions. "I think we've had our fun."

"Don't want to spoil it all in one go," Mack said with a snicker.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some Pokémon to help." Holly turned away and started walking. "Kill him."

Mack shrugged and turned his back on Lexx, following his friend. Lexx bared his teeth and shouted at the top of his lungs, "You think you've won?! You haven't bested me yet, vile lowlifes! You insignificant lifeforms are no match for the shadows! If it is not I who shall slay you, another will take my place and end you all! Do you hear me?! YOU WILL ALL DIE-!" The iron maiden's doors slammed shut, ending his desperate speech.

Holly and Mack stared at the iron maiden with disinterest. Mack, of course, offered a mocking grin. "Yeesh, did he ever shut up?"

Holly rolled her eyes, then stared at the blood dripping through. "He's not our problem anymore. Get rid of him."

"Done and done." Mack stepped back as his fear persona rose up behind him. It lunged forward, pulled its fist back, and punched it off the roof, sending it flying across the city.

As Mack's persona vanished and the Sudowoodo dusted his hands off proudly, Holly gave him a look of infuriated disapproval. "I _meant_ dispose of the body, not toss it away."

Mack shrugged. "What's done is done. Now come on, they said to meet at the volcano. I don't know about you, but I'm kind of curious to see what's got them so riled up." He jumped off the roof.

Holly rolled her eyes, then followed after him. _Just hang in, Griffin. Prove to us you're not the violent warrior others claim you are._

* * *

"…a desire for power is not something so easy to explain," Griffin eventually answered. He raised his teacup and took a sip. "Frankly, it's a long-accumulated series of passions that manifested in a strong urge to take." He closed his eyes. "I take power, I get stronger."

Seraphina sipped her tea, then set it down with a curious expression. "I see. So, you are motivated by the desire to grow stronger?" She narrowed her eyes. "But a simple goal such as that is not found without an ulterior motive. One does not desire to be the strongest if they didn't have an end goal in mind."

Griffin scoffed. "What do you know?"

"I was not raised on the same morals as you. The Grim Ash Clan isn't my home, so the teachings you lived under are not for me to question." She took a biscuit. "However, with the extinction of your clan, it's clear that you are motivated by anger. It feeds into the Hatred Anima you were born with. The much stronger that emotion becomes, the greater the output. It's a mindset you've adopted for years, haven't you?"

Griffin glared at the ground. "…maybe. So?"

"Utilizing rage in your power is normally a poor tactic, as it clouds the state of mind. However, you're a different case, as rage is part of who you are. It is not something you should suppress, but embrace. I encourage you to utilize your rage to grow stronger."

Griffin looked up. "There's a 'but' to this, isn't there?"

Seraphina smirked. "Sharp wit. However, the rage you use is different. You're motivated by…revenge." Griffin glared angrily. "Ah yes, someone hurt you deeply. A wound has been inflicted on your soul, leaving but a scar surrounded in tragic memories." She narrowed her eyes. "I take that you are on a journey to take vengeance on the one who wronged you. You wish to take their life to avenge the loss of your people."

"…you seem to have all the answers laid out," Griffin commented quietly. "All of this…from a few facial expressions?"

Seraphina chuckled. "I'm much more knowledgeable than you think. Only a select few know of what happened to Monsoon Village many years ago, myself and my fellow mages included." She folded her arms over the coffee table and leaned forward. "Tell me who hurt you."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "…you think I'm just gonna trust you?"

"I took you in. You're still alive, aren't you?" She raised a brow. "I eliminate all who pose a threat to the Idol of Origin. Another lost soul won't change my own beliefs."

Griffin blinked slowly, then folded his arms in his lap. "He was a traveling warrior from what he told us. We didn't think much of it. He took residence in our village for six months. He took the time to secretly train me. It was nice having another mentor to teach me to fight, but…I never felt comfortable around him. I've taken notice that his fighting style was brutal and wielded destructive potential. I felt scared wondering what he would be like as an enemy."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "And an enemy he became?"

Griffin closed his eyes. "We were stupid to trust an outsider. Because we tried to be a reformed clan, we let our guard down and suffered the consequences. All that remained was me and my two friends, Holly and Mack." He opened his eyes and stared down at his tea. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

"How so?"

"As a child, I thought the world was about fairness and just acts. Instead…it's a cruel, metaphorical wasteland waiting to give you one bad day." Griffin sighed. "I was a fool to think kindness would get you anywhere." He glared. "So, I abandoned those thoughts, retained my morals, and sought out to take on the ways of my clan from the past: slaughter all evil that stands in my way, grow stronger, then murder the bastard who took my family away."

Seraphina nodded with understanding. "You feel entitled to avenge the death of your family."

"My whole family…everyone in that village was close. We all stemmed from the same family tree. Holly and Mack are part of a long lineage of powerful fighters, just like me. We come from the same bloodline. We share the same ancestors." He closed his eyes. "They've been my only friends for the past thirteen years."

Seraphina frowned sympathetically, then reached out to touch his shoulder. He froze up in response. "My dear child, how you've lost so much. Your clan, your family, and your innocence." She pulled back and asked, "Do you see the whole world as a dark, foreboding place?"

Griffin looked away and shrugged. "Maybe…I don't know. I've given up thinking the world is a nice place."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes gently. She set her biscuit down and stood up, catching Griffin's attention. "You never told me your name, bounty hunter."

Griffin glared lightly and looked down. "Law of the bounty hunter: never reveal your true identity."

"You've already told me the names of your friends. They, too, are bounty hunters." Seraphina looked over her shoulder. "Perhaps you grew too comfortable down here."

Griffin blinked, then groaned in annoyance. He did just blather out Holly and Mack's names without thinking. He was letting his guard down so stupidly.

Seraphina giggled behind her sleeve, then walked towards her fireplace. She snapped her fingers and ignited a fire in the logs. Arms folded behind her back, she stared into the fire as the flames waved smoothly. The light of the fire reflected off her eyes as she stared thoughtfully.

"…my name is Griffin Everfall."

The mage nodded. "Ah. Well, Griffin Everfall, let me share my perspective on this 'cruel' world." She raised her hand. Flames swirled around her fingers. She played with the fire as it slithered between her fingers and around her hand. "What I see…is a world influenced by a great war. A war that…changed everything."

She threw her hand out and commanded the flames in the fireplace to fly out. Griffin crossed his arms defensively, but lowered them once he realized the flames had no intention to hurt him. They, instead, shaped in front of him and took on the shape of rough images. Flames depicting Pokémon at war with scary creatures that towered over them. These flames reminded him of the boss shadow.

An army of shadows.

Seraphina continued to speak as she manipulated the fire with her hand raised, keeping her eyes on the fireplace. "The shadows were creatures of malevolent intent. We were at a disadvantage." The monstrous fire rose up and fired 'energy beams' at the 'Pokémon', destroying them on the spot. "We were defenseless." The monstrous fire expression laughter as they lobbed fireballs across the coffee table.

"Until the dawn of a new era arise." The center of the table erupted with flames, pushing back the shadows. Flames shaped like Pokémon rose once more, this time wielding staffs and wearing wizardly robes. "Magic was introduced to the world, bringing on a new realm of possibilities." The flaming Pokémon clapped their hands together and casted a spell that banished the fire shadows away, dispersing into smoke.

The flames splashed down on the table became a rough shape of the Mysto Region. "Magic spread through the air, changing our world as we drew more from it. With these changes came new challenges to explore. Magic became a rich resource for everyday life." Traveler shaped flames hopped between the borders of the individual zones. "Our world, like Pokémon, was evolving."

The flames swirled and took on a villainous appearance. "With the rise in good came the rise of evil. Pirates, bandits, thieves, murders…they were a common occurrence. A threat to our lives." The flames took a different shape, not quite as villainous. "Bounty hunters, hitmen, assassins, treasure hunters…they're goals lie with their own morals." The flames shaped to gentle spirits. "Mages, wizards, sorcerers…their mission is to protect this world from harm.

"You see, Griffin Everfall, we live in a world of constant change. The world as we know is in flux. The only ones who can right our wrongs are those willing to take the extra mile."

She snapped her fingers and dispersed the flames. Griffin waved the smoke from his face, then glanced over at Seraphina as she stepped away from the fireplace.

"Why did you show me this?"

The mage narrowed her eyes. "…it's like I said: a secret of this magnitude could cause chaos. We live in a world where trust is divided. Pirates and bandits are very real threats. Corrupted magicians are a danger. And now the Pokémon's greatest enemy is rising from the grave and exacting its revenge." She looked down at him. "Who do you suppose will take the stand and save everyone?"

Griffin glared. "What about you? You said there were ten mages protecting these keys." He stood up. "If the world is in danger, why aren't you doing anything about it? You're worthy enough to guard these keys. Surely you all have the power to stop them."

Seraphina folded her arms together. She sighed and turned away. "I don't blame you for bringing that up. Yes, why would the ten mages assigned to protect these keys not be the ones tasked to eliminate the shadows? It seems so obvious." She narrowed her eyes sadly. "And yet, it isn't."

Griffin's eyes widened in confusion. "What?"

Seraphina paced around the room. "There are some secrets I shouldn't say, for I see a future you are destined to accomplish. However, if what my master says is true, then the Mages of Origin will lose the fight against the Shadow King."

"Wha…on what grounds?"

Seraphina closed her eyes. "My master comes from a long line of fortune tellers with near accurate predictions. Believe what you will, but I've seen them firsthand. They are as true as can be." She sighed. "We wouldn't be strong enough."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "So, are you saying our whole planet might be in danger?"

"Yes…and no." Before Griffin could ask what she meant, a Fire Guardian appeared before her and bowed. Seraphina narrowed her eyes at it, as if having a mental discussion with it. She nodded to it as it vanished. She held her hand out. "It would seem we have guests."

An orb of fire formed in her hand before revealing an image. Griffin leaned forward to see. The fire orb showed Team Ravenfield entering through the temple entrance and running through the halls, passing through the previous carnage.

Seraphina looked at Griffin. "Are these friends of yours?"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "…no, they're not."

"Do you know them?"

"…yes."

"Are they an ally or enemy?"

"…I don't know…"

Seraphina closed her eyes and dispelled the orb. "It'll be some time before they reach my chamber." She turned away from Griffin. "The world as we know it may be in danger. However, if, and only if, someone could step up to take a stand…we might see peace once again."

Griffin narrowed his eyes, then looked to the fireplace as it blazed and crackled. His arms fell limp against his sides as he stared intensely at the flames, his brow lowered into a questioning gaze.

"Those five…they're putting their lives on the line to save all Pokémon." She shook her head. "They don't know what they're getting themselves into. They could very well die before they reach the next key. A sad thought."

Griffin's eyes widened. He didn't care too much for them, but…Ella. He was the first Pokémon outside his normal group that spoke to him like a person. His eyes lowered questionably. Looking back, he nearly cut their mission short from being tricked the way he was. A ragtag team of Pokémon working together to stop a threat from rising and he nearly cut their lives short.

"There's more to life than seeking vengeance, Griffin Everfall. I will not fault you, nor discourage your mission. However, once that vengeance is fulfilled, what is next? Restore your clan? Or do you wish to pursue a new goal?" She looked over her shoulder. "Let me ask you something: do you still plan to take the key from me?"

Griffin glimpsed at her for a moment, then looked back at the fire. "…yes."

"Then what, should you win? Give it to them? Keep it? Sell it? Destroy it?" She narrowed her eyes. "Or do you still wish to fulfil your end of the deal with that shadow?"

Griffin clenched his fist tightly. His glare could be felt by the flames of the fireplace, as they were pushed back by his intense aura.

"Griffin Everfall, you now face a lifechanging realization where the world rests solely on the outcome of today and from now on until a victor is decided. Pokémon or shadows. When all is said and done, how will you contribute?"


	38. Chapter 38

_**Ch.38: Storming the Fire Mage's Temple! Learn to Truly Understand Rage!**_

Team Ravenfield raced down the volcano staircase into the temple below. Wes took the lead as he held the map up to his face, though it made running a bit difficult since he had to use one leg to hold the map. Even doing that was an issue since it kept slapping him in the face.

"Is the map working again?" Flint asked. The group reached the bottom of the stairs.

Wes sat on his haunches and used his digits to expand the size of the image. He zeroed in on the volcano before pulling up a view of the passage way. A red line traveled off their current location and swerved through the intricate pathways before landing on the destination.

Wes smiled. "Yep! Working great! I have the exact location to the key! We just need to follow it and we're there!" He laughed. "Best part is, we're all here, so hopefully this temple isn't enchanted to kill us."

Tony looked at the others with a smirk. "Oh yeah, you said the last key you got was held in a cave. A cave that was trying to murder all of you."

Ella deadpanned. "Significantly less pirates, too."

"Ooh, pirates! I missed out!"

Wes traced his digit along the glowing path. "It's a few levels below us. If we hurry, and if we're lucky, Griffin hasn't taken the key yet." They nodded and raced through the hallway.

Gwyn looked around cautiously. She remembers her experience in the cave quite well, so she was wondering if there were any obstacles lying around to stop them. For their sake, they didn't have to deal with the same level of madness. Though, a part of her was actually hoping to run into something dangerous. She glanced at her bag. With her scientific testing done, a field test was necessary…

"Pick up the pace, Gwyn!" Flint called over his shoulder.

Gwyn snapped back into reality and saw she was slowing down. She laughed embarrassingly and ran up to his side, matching his pace. "Sorry! Lost in thought!"

"You worried?" he asked.

"Err…yes and no." He raised a brow in confusion. "I'll explain later."

Wes scanned the map quickly. "Okay, two lefts and a right, then it's a straight before turning through the sixth right…" he muttered under his breath. He slid and took the directions with his team following him.

Tony followed closely behind Wes, though his mind seemed to be wandering the farther they ran down. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously the farther they went. He couldn't quite place it, but the halls were getting darker the farther they went. He would have assumed a temple underneath a volcano would be brightly lit.

Before he could bring this up, the group stopped suddenly. He fumbled forward a bit, but kept his balance. "What's wrong, Wes?"

The Umbreon had his eyes narrowed on the floor in front of them. However, the dark hallway made it impossible to see subtle features in the rock. So, through a combination of Tony lighting up his finger with electricity and Wes illuminating his rings, they revealed the hallway in a state of disarray.

Claw marks dragging against the walls. Flame marks scorched all over. Craters in the floor and walls. The entire hallway was the site for a brutal battle for survival.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "…well, safe to say Griffin and Nightmare have been here for quite some time."

Wes looked at the marks before pressing his paw against them. He lifted the paw and rubbed his digits together. "Hmm…ash is fresh, definitely, but it had time to cool. A fight was set here not too long ago." Wes rubbed his chin. "If it's anything like last time, the Guardians protecting the temple must have confronted Griffin and Nightmare."

"Okay, that much is obvious," Gwyn said with a shrug. "But, uh, what about the key? Did they get it? Are we too late?"

Flint shook his head. "I don't think so. I can sense a great deal of magic below us. Feels like the energy signal our key gave off when we found it."

"So, we still have time to get it!" Ella pumped her fist in the air. "Oh yeah, we're awesome!"

"Let's celebrate _after_ we get the key," Wes advised with a smirk.

She held her paws up with a chill grin. "Right, of course."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. "But, if Griffin's here to take the key, does that mean we have to fight him again to get it?"

Tony held his face and groaned. "Arceus, I hope not. As if fighting him earlier wasn't enough of a hassle. I'm not in the mood to put up with more of that shit." He cracked his knuckles. "Let's take the easy route. I steal the key, you guys incapacitate him, then we book it before he tries anything."

Ella glared at Tony. "Don't you remember what Griffin's friends said? They want us to get the key AND Griffin."

"You know he made a deal with the shadows, right?" Tony reminded.

"I'm pretty sure he's the reason I'm still alive." She sighed and looked ahead. "Listen, I talked to him while you four were out. Griffin's a little rough around the edges, but…he's not a bad guy. Regardless of his reasons for coming down here, he's not evil." She looked at them with unwavering eyes. "You'll see, I promise."

The team looked at each other for their side of the topic. Tony closed his eyes and smiled with a simple shrug. "Eh, Holly and Mack already covered this with Gwyn and me. If you believe he's a decent guy, I'm with you."

Gwyn nodded. "Ditto!"

Wes grinned. "He was pretty strong! I'm tempted to fight him again!"

"Wes…" Flint warned.

"-In an open space with absolutely no chance of casualties, of course!" he added quickly, his grin widening.

Flint groaned and rubbed his head. "I don't even care. I just want the key before the shadows get it. I think we can all agree on that." The team nodded.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time talking!" Wes exclaimed before leading them down the path again.

They made turns through the intricate hallways before coming across stairs that led to the next level of the temple. They ran down to the next floor, but Tony was beginning to notice it was getting darker and darker the farther they went. Even with Wes' natural illumination, it felt like all light was being sucked out of the room.

Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Okay, is anyone else noticing that we're practically running blind now? There's absolutely no light source down here apart from our own! And even that's barely working!"

Wes squinted at the map. "Err…well, now that you brought it up…" He was using the ring on his forehead to light up the map, but Tony's inquiry helped him realize that the light was barely showing the map. "Everyone, stop!" They stopped running and faced each other. "Can anyone see?"

Gwyn held her hand up to her face. She could just _barely_ make it put. "Not really."

Wes turned up the brightness on his rings, but the light didn't extend out as intended. He turned them off and glared. "This isn't something I would expect from a fire temple, so…"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "We're not alone, are we?"

The group pressed their backs against each other and put their guard up. They kept focus on the darkness around them. As they braced themselves, laughter echoed across the hallway. Creepy, obnoxious laughter that surrounded them, permeating the air and practically hitting the group.

Without warning, Wes felt a strike to his chin that knocked him off his feet. The force slammed him against the ceiling and pinned him to it.

"Wes?!" Ella called out in concern. She yelped as something grabbed her tail and slapped her against the walls.

Gwyn felt a force swiping under her legs and knocking her on her stomach, only for a rising punch to come up and pummel her upon landing. Invisible claws came out of nowhere and slashed Flint across the chest before getting punched halfway down the hall. Tony instinctively blocked a few punches through sense alone, but the overwhelming numbers eventually beat him to the ground.

Unknown forces pummeled the team around the hallway, using the darkness as their cover. Or rather, they used their lack of vision against them. As Wes pushed against what felt like a giant hand trying to squash him, he shouted, "Guys, it's the shadows!"

Tony fired Lightning Shot through the hall, but he had no idea where he was supposed to aim. "They're absorbing the light! We can't fight them like this!" He couldn't even see his Lightning Shots the moment they were fired.

Gwyn used her whip and swung it around her for an impromptu barrier. She dug through her bag, feeling around for some seeds. "Well, how do we draw them out?!"

Ella placed up a psychic barrier, which was bombarded with endless pummeling. "How the hell should I know?!"

The shadows laughed louder, then went silent as one voice projected itself to them. "Foolish Pokémon, there's no hope for you left!" That voice was still fresh in Ella's mind after what happened earlier.

She growled. "Nightmare!"

"He's still here?!" Flint cried as a shadow slammed him against the wall.

Nightmare laughed maliciously. "That mage made the mistake of believing simple Guardians were enough to put me down. I grew tired of their endless meddling, so I called upon my subjects to overwhelm their numbers. And now you five are here! I'm surprised Lexx hasn't eliminated you all!" He grumbled. "He'll be punished for his failure…" He laughed. "Regardless, you're at my mercy now!"

Tony blasted into the darkness wildly. "You think so?!" He pulled out his scalchops and slashed the darkness.

"You can't stop me. I know how you weaklings operate. You can't fight if there's no light." He laughed with glee. "The shadows, however, are darkness itself!" A hand reached out and grabbed Wes by the neck, holding him up. "Once the Grovyle claims this temple's key, I'll be taking yours…from your dead carcass!"

Wes flailed in his hold, but casted a cheeky smile. "Oh come now, Nighty-Night! If you think a hallway of darkness is enough to stop us, then you're running out of ideas!"

Nightmare growled. "I can kill you on the spot. A simple neck snap would be more than enough." Wes' ears perked up as energy started charging. "But I'll take pleasure in making you suffer for as long as I can."

Wes squinted into the darkness and made out the dark energy being channeled. It was worth pointing out that he could sense the shadows all around him, only he didn't sense it sooner because of all the magic pouring through the air. Because all the shadows were conjoined into a singular mass, locating just one was a chore in of itself. However, that was passive magic aura. Active magic, on the other hand, was much easier to see and distinguish.

A devious idea formed in the Umbreon's mind. "Oh, but Nightmare, we've gotten along so well. How could you torture someone as awesome as me?"

"Enough of your prattling." Nightmare took aim. "Final Nightfall!" He fired the dark beam right for Wes.

The Umbreon reached into his bag and retrieved the Dark Mirror. He held it in front of his face and tanked the force pushing against his forelegs. The mirror absorbed all of Final Nightfall and left it trapped swirling inside.

"WHAT?!" Nightmare yelled furiously.

Wes smirked. "Now, I enjoy a nice present, but you can have this one back!" He flipped the mirror and fired back Final Nightfall with twice the power.

Through his magical sight, Wes saw the beam collide into a patch of darkness, followed by a loud chorus of screaming. Wes felt Nightmare lose his grip and landed on the ground. He looked forward and saw a patch of brick where he blasted, albeit destroyed.

He grinned, then shouted, "Guys, aim for the walls! They're concentrating on the light in here! Knock them down!"

Gwyn pushed against a shadow fist that shoved her against the wall. She glared at it before pulling out a seed. "Accelerated Growth!" The seed grew into a bushel of her Blast Berries. "Nutrient Transvoro!" She absorbed the bushel into her glove. She pulled on the glove, tightening it around her hand, before aiming it at the wall. "Everyone, get down! Detonation Wave!"

A click of the fingers was heard, followed by an explosive wave that took out a good chunk of wall. Suddenly, light could be seen on the other side. Ella was the first to jump out, finally able to see her own paws.

"Ha! Sweet!" She glared at the darkness before psychically ripping the brick down. It was tightly packed and reinforced, but she persisted and brought more of the wall down.

Gwyn spammed Detonation Wave across the hall, making the shadows scream out in pain while tearing through the hall. Tony pressed his fists against the floor. "Impetus Pressure!" The pressure wave spread across the ground, with a noticeable ripple in the shadows occurring. This forced the shadows to separate from that area, revealing the floor to the Dewott.

Flint cried out in panic as he a giant shadow hand lifted him in the air. He squirmed in its grasp, but he couldn't slip out. "Why is it that when I need that stupid spell to come out, I'm hanging around waiting to have my face smashed in?!"

Gwyn's ears rose in alert, then whipped her head at Flint. She gasped. "Flinty!" She glared with her teeth bared. "Hands off, you creepy spook!" She channeled magic through her whip, making it glow green, then slashed through the shadow's wrist. The hand dispersed and Flint fell towards the ground. Gwyn ran over and caught him in her arms, though she stumbled around due to weak upper body strength and pressed her back against the wall to keep herself from falling. She sighed. "Phew, that was close." She smiled at Flint. "You okay?"

Flint's face was beet red, embarrassed for panicking the way he did and that Gwyn was holding him in her arms. "Y-Y-Yeaaaah, I'm good!" he exclaimed in a high pitch voice.

Tony blasted apart another patch of shadows, but couldn't help but overhear Flint's high pitched voice. He looked at the two curiously, then noticed Flint's embarrassed expression. This made the Dewott's lips curl up deviously. _Ooh~! What do we have here?_ He stepped out of his thoughts before a giant shadow hand could crush him.

Everyone jumped out of the dark hallway and into the next, which was lit by the lavalike light seeping through the bricks. They glared at the hallway as the shadows dispersed from the walls, reestablishing light into the gloomy hallway. The shadows poured into the next hallway, but didn't try absorbing the light this time. They surrounded the team, increasing their size for intimidation sake. The team found themselves in a tightly packed hallway, pressing against each other.

Nightmare's laughter sounded from above. They glared up and found the boss shadow floating horizontally with his arms crossed. He smirked evilly. "Hello, insignificant lifeforms."

Wes bared his teeth. "Never thought I'd see your unpleasant mug again."

Nightmare laughed once more. "You wound me, Umbreon." He floated around the group. "I see your little group has expanded." He popped up in front of Gwyn, who yelped in fright. "Oh, I remember you quite well. Miserable little meddler who interfered with my plans." He floated in front of Tony. "You, I'm not so familiar with. My colleague spoke of you, though." His fingers morphed into demonic claws. "A detestable nuisance needing to be buried into the dirt."

Tony smirked. "Ah, and you're the leader of these All Hallows' Eve rejects? Let me tell you, great work with the whole scary factor. Not seeing the threat count since a dark room is your best strategy. Think a haunted house beat you to the punch."

Nightmare's mocking expression shifted into deadpan irritation. "…I hate you already."

Tony winked with a smirk. "I get that a lot."

Nightmare floated up, arms behind his back. "Oh, how you revolting lifeforms prattle on with your drivel." He glared over his shoulder. "The mage of this temple truly believed she could overwhelm me with her forces. Her Fire Guardians were nothing more than a child's plaything for me to squeeze and break." He scoffed. "If this is the pinnacle of magical potential, I'm sorely disappointed. Be grateful I give you dull creatures the benefit of doubt. You do possess great skill in magic." He rolled his eyes. "…well, _some_ of you are worth my time."

Ella narrowed her eyes, her lips stretching into a dry smile. "Five bits says he's talking about me…"

"Enough games." Nightmare flexed his fingers out, black electricity coursing between his deadly claws. "The Key of Earth AND Fire shall be relinquished to the Tribe of Shadows." He smirked wickedly. "Do try to fight back, of course. I enjoy a good scream."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Seraphina was observing them. She held her crystal ball in her hand, focusing on the battle that soon commenced. She looked over her shoulder. "The shadow expects you to do his bidding, yet you still act without haste. Do you not fear for your life?"

Griffin slipped on his red jacket, which, like his sword, was cleaned of dust and grime. He scoffed. "Let the bastard whine. I do my job at my own pace."

"Do you still plan to retrieve the key for him?"

He closed his eyes. "I said I would fight you for the key. Never said anything about giving it to him."

"So, why accept a deal you never truly considered?"

"I told you, it was to save a life." He shook his head. "Odd, considering my job usually revolves around avenging lives. First time I've had to bargain for one."

Seraphina chuckled. "A new experience to take with you." She narrowed her eyes. "Have you considered my words? What do you intend to do after today?"

He groaned. "I've had a long day. One moment I'm fighting that Umbreon, now I'm in a volcano learning about ancient mythology that turns out to be historic information." He rolled his eyes. "Let me just say that deciding on anything now would be adding more to the pile."

"You must come to a decision soon. By the time they get down here, they will demand an explanation for your actions."

"Believe me, I can hear their lectures already." He looked at the fire as it continued to crackle. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "…why does more crap need to keep butting into my life? Someone murders my village, now I have to worry about my planet being overrun by those freaks." He held his head. "It shouldn't be my problem."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "Many heroes don't ask for the fates they are given."

"But I'm not a hero. I'm the last thing anyone could describe as a hero." He pointed at himself. "This is not the face of someone who believes in goodness. The darkest elements of our world have slapped me in the face more times than needed. I didn't deserve to have my village slaughtered. I don't have any duties to uphold." He held his head and pressed his side against the wall. "Nothing is forcing me to save the world."

Seraphina took a long, analytical look at him, glancing periodically at the crystal ball as Team Ravenfield fought through the waves of shadows. The vengeful aura she felt coming off Griffin grew stronger as his emotions festered with doubt. She closed her eyes, then set the crystal ball back onto its stand. She drifted smoothly to the opposite side of the room, where a wardrobe rested. She pulled the doors open.

"Griffin, do you fear your power?"

Griffin scoffed. "What is this, a psychiatric analysis of my anger?"

"No. I simply want to know if you fear the power you're developing."

Griffin glared to the side. "Then no, I don't fear my power. In fact, I desire strength that'll rival even my greatest enemy." He bared his teeth. "I wish to turn all that suffering he brought to my village against him."

Seraphina scouted through the wardrobe, looking through various robes and armor hanging inside. "Let me ask another question." She glared over her shoulder. "Are you scared of _him_?"

Griffin's eyes widened. His jaw clenched uncomfortably. "…no," he growled through his teeth.

Seraphina wasn't convinced. Her deadpan expression could be felt by the bounty hunter, who forced himself not to look her way. "The mind is a marvelous tool for Pokémon. It allows us to evolve with time, enhancing our own strengths through study and reason. And yet…" She pulled out a broadsword and examined it. "Our minds can subconsciously turn a past memory into a tragic fear.

"Your loss is your greatest fear. You fear to lose the ones you care for, no matter how stubborn you try to act." A shadow casted over Griffin's eyes as he lowered his head. "You are a strong-minded warrior, Griffin, but ignoring your personal shortcomings will hinder you." She narrowed her eyes. "When was the last time you've fought your village's murder?"

Griffin clutched his arm tightly. He felt cold as a wave of uncomfortableness came over him. "I've…never actually fought him."

Seraphina raised her brow in mild surprise. "You haven't?"

"I've been tracking him down for the last thirteen years, but…" He held his arms. "We've never clashed swords."

Seraphina closed her eyes. "I see." She raised her broadsword, showing off proper form and stance as she swiped the air with elegant, graceful movements with swift speeds. She raised the sword in front of her face, examining the impressive sheen while casting a reflection of Griffin. "Then, I assure you, you will fail when you confront him."

Griffin simmered with irritation already, but that comment made his blood boil. He drew Endless Regret out and aimed it at Seraphina in a fraction of a second. Seraphina didn't flinch as she kept her attention on her own sword.

Griffin's eyes glowed red with hate. "Take that back," he demanded with a low, dark tone.

"What I say is the truth," she stated candidly. "I apply confidence in the abilities of others, but I certainly don't implement false hope." She narrowed her eyes. "You will confront this swordsman for the first time…and you will be overwhelmed by his power, as you were when you were but a boy."

Griffin glared vehemently, as was his aura as its power increased tenfold. The room shook with pressure, levitating loose objects off the tables and ground. The floor beneath his feet cracked under the pressure.

"You don't _know that._ "

Seraphina glared at the bounty hunter, then gently pushed his sword away with nothing more than her finger. "You still behave like a child. Your anger is your greatest strength, but it blinds you from the truth. It's a hindrance if left uncheck. A danger to your friends and a danger to yourself." She placed a hand on her hip. "You mask your doubt under a thick layer of rage because you're afraid to admit you're weak."

"I'm not WEAK!" Griffin shouted, sending a strong pulse through the ground. The floor sunk beneath him.

Seraphina waved her finger. "None of that in here, unless you wish to commence with the fight now while you're so riled up." Griffin inhaled sharply, baring his teeth like a savage animal, but soon exhaled it with exhaustion. Seraphina lowered her finger. "Must I explain everything in tedious detail or do you wish to remain difficult?"

Griffin shot her a glare, then deposited Endless Regret back to his pocket arsenal. He walked behind the couch and leaned forward on it with his hands supporting him. He sighed tiredly. "…no, you don't."

The Delphox mage exhaled in relief. "Finally. Maybe now you'll listen to reason." She narrowed her eyes. "Bear with me on this, but you must admit to yourself that you are afraid."

Griffin looked down. "But I'm not…"

"So, you do not fear your actions won't have unintended consequences? You do not fear something horrible will happen to your loved ones?" She shook her head. "A brave soul is not truly brave if they don't have something to fear. Without fear, we do not hold value in anything. Fear is more than just a hindrance. Fear is a reminder that there are things in this world we don't want to lose.

"Your fear stems from loss. With only two people in your life to cherish, you don't want to grow attached to others." She glanced at the crystal ball. "Take that Espeon, for instance. The one you saved." She raised her brow. "Why save her if you do not fear she would die?"

The Grovyle looked away with an unsure look. "An…unnecessary loss of life…"

"I see it more as someone you developed a mutual respect for." She walked towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you grow attached to someone, you worry they'll die if you can't save them. You don't worry so much about your friends, I believe, because you know they are strong. These five…you hardly know."

Griffin turned away. "I take lives, not save them…"

"So, why concern yourself with this business over the fate of the planet? If it is such a struggle for you to accept, why put effort into caring?"

He closed his eyes. "Because I live on this planet, too."

"Or do you not wish to see another family, maybe another clan, lose what you once had?" Griffin opened his eyes and stared at the ground solemnly. She stepped away. "Don't admit you're afraid of your clan's murderer. That is for you to decide on your own. But do not act as if you feel no sympathy towards the world. A kindred spirit resides inside you, one you've locked away to suppress your mercy. It's only a matter of letting that spirit step out for once."

Griffin clenched his fist and examined it. His aura blazed around it calmly, like the flames in the fireplace. He looked straight at the wall with his eyes narrowed.

How long has it been since he was truly happy? Sure, he cracked the occasional smile when joking around with Mack and Holly, but he doesn't remember a point after the massacre where he felt like nothing mattered. He consumed himself in vengeance and anger because that was the only thing that stayed fresh in his mind. After thirteen years, that anger hasn't died out.

Holly and Mack try to make him happy, which he could appreciate to some degree, but it never worked or, at least, lasted for long. It always went back to how he lost everything. Maybe he should have gotten over it by now, but scarred him knowing that he might have been the indirect reason that psycho tore his fellow neighbors and clansmen to pieces. For all he knew, he was going to do it anyway.

Griffin leaned his head back and inhaled deeply. He has his mind set on one goal to complete. Thirteen years and it has been the only thing that drove him to fight. He murders the criminally insane and slaughters the killers to boost his own power. Nothing but murder, vengeance, and hatred.

Griffin sighed and rubbed his face. "I wish life didn't have to suck."

Seraphina smiled to herself. "I'm sure many wish to seek the same paradise you desire." She folded her arms over her chest. "…I cannot give you all the answers. What you seek is a journey to clear your mind. Do not abandon your goal. Instead, take the time to appreciate our world under its beautiful light. Explore past what you know and take the chance to learn." She smiled. "Maybe then, you will find inner peace."

Griffin narrowed his eyes, then stood up straight. He cracked his knuckles, then his neck. "…I wish to fight you. Now."

Seraphina smirked. "And then? What after?"

"…I'll come to that decision after I beat you."

She chuckled. "You're a bold one." She faced him. "Very well. We shall start our battle in ten minutes. I wish to test the reputation of the Grim Ash Clan and see if it holds up."

Griffin raised his fist, blazing his aura through it. "With pleasure."

* * *

Wes jumped off the walls as Nightmare fired at him with Spears of Darkness. The hallway walls crumbled apart, leaving behind a wide-open space to fight. The Umbreon landed on a Warp Pad and vanished in a burst of light. He sped behind Nightmare and kicked him in the back. However, his foot phased through and stuck.

Nightmare reshaped himself to face Wes. He smirked. "Slippery little weasel…" He raised his hand and smashed it down on the Umbreon, burying him through the rock.

Wes peeled his face out of the ground. His eyes spun as he held his head. "C-Concussion City, here I come…" He shook his head upon seeing the floor break apart. They were still on another level of the temple. He glanced up, then quickly rolled forward to dodge Nightmare's enlarged fist.

Nightmare hissed irritably and fired Spears of Darkness at him. Wes jumped around the spear, then spun on his back. "Lumios Storm!" He glowed and sprayed a volley of light arrows. Nightmare hissed in pain as they pierced through his shadow body. The pure light burned him.

The boss shadow clenched his teeth and summoned a ball of black lightning over his head. "Night's Horror!" The ball fired off a wide spread array of lightning that scorched streaks across the temple.

Wes dodged and weaved through the lightning, but a stray bolt caught him by surprise and electrified him on the spot. His body convulsed in agony, trying to force himself to stand.

Nightmare floated over him and aimed a charging Final Nightfall. "Don't fight it, Umbreon. Embrace the darkness as it devours you."

Wes forced a smirk. "P-Pretty sure I t-taste bad!"

Nightmare prepared to fire when Tony suddenly appeared in front of his face. "Hello~!" He aimed his fists. "Impetus Pressure!" The pressure wave distorted Nightmare's face before completely blowing his head off. His loss in concentration ended Night's Horror. "How you doing, Wes?"

Wes' body smoked from the lightning. He rubbed his sore head, but smiled nonetheless. "Never better!"

Ella fired off bricks on the ground at the shadows. Unfortunately, they just laughed at her as the bricks simply passed through their bodies. It was the only thing she had as a weapon aside from pure psychic blasts. She tried to fire a psychic beam from her gem, but the shadows' speedy and tricky nature allowed them to get in close before she could fire.

One popped up under her and delivering a rising upper cut that brought her head to the ceiling. The shadow then grabbed her with its ghost tail and threw her over to the shadow with it. They laughed gleefully as they torturously tossed the Espeon, slapping her back and forth with their tails like a shuttlecock.

She pulled an annoyed face after the tenth hit. "You two want to play games?" Her eyes erupted with psychic energy. "Then let's play!" She fired off a psychic bubble that expanded and slammed into the shadows, pushing them away. Ella landed on her feet and flipped the fur hanging over her left eye. "You ill-mannered morons shouldn't treat a lady with such disrespect." She smirked. "Fortunately for me, I'm not a lady who plays nice!"

She psychically grabbed the ceiling and threw her paws down, tearing it down over their heads and burying them in less than a second.

Flint fired Flamethrower into the crowd of shadows. It pushed them back a bit, but it wasn't enough to waver their pursuit. He clapped his paws before running away from them.

The shadows flew right over the Flareon and laughed evilly. One morphed its arm into a flail and spun it for momentum build up before flinging it down. The shadow flail smashed Flint into the ground, much to their brief delight, when Flint's form suddenly shattered into glass. They looked at each other for answers.

"Magnification Ring x4!" They turned around, then hugged each other in terror as a massive streak of flames engulfed them. They threw their arms around and screeched with panic.

Flint panted lightly, then wiped his brow. "Okay, that's two down." He froze up as he felt their overwhelming presence rising behind him. "Annnd…hundreds of more to go." He took a small step to the side…before booking it with a scream following behind.

Flint sweated profusely as more and more shadows surrounded him. They attempted to impale him with multiple shadow spikes, but he used his time stop spell and went in another direction. Once time resumed, he fired a Flamethrower passing through a single Magnification Ring. The shadows screamed within the flames, but some managed to avoid it and darted for the Flareon.

Flint gasped as a shadow grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air. "Let me go!" Flint shouted. The shadow laughed and did as ask, by lifting him higher and chucking him to the ground.

Flint covered his face for protection when something quickly grabbed and set him down. He blinked in confusion, then flinched as the shadows that attacked him were flung across the temple with lightning. He smiled at Tony, who held a shadow in a chokehold. "Thanks, Tony!"

"Keep your eye on the battle, Flint!" Tony rolled back and kicked the shadow into the ceiling.

Gwyn spread seeds out and summoned tree roots by her side. She thrusted her palms out, commanding the roots to wrap the shadows up and smash them together. The shadows through Spears of Darkness at her from behind. The roots, without any command from Gwyn, wrapped around her like a barrier and took the hits for her.

She slammed her palm down. The ground split towards them, then vines grabbed and pulled them down. She smiled confidently, then yelped as she barley dodged a shadow fireball. The tree roots shielded her as she ran away, but they were burnt in a near instant.

She glared over her shoulder as the shadows pursued her. She looked at the symbol on the back of her glove and saw it was still glowing. She smirked and spun around. "Detonation Wave!" She snapped her fingers and sent a combustion wave that incinerated them on the spot.

Ella joined her from behind, knocking back shadows with psychic pulses. She panted heavily. "Phew…I need…to work out…more…"

Gwyn shot a playful glare. "Look who's the lazy one now."

Ella smirked. "Alright Green, any suggestions?"

She grinned excitedly. "Actually, I do!" She dug her hand through her bag. "I've been waiting for the right moment to test this!" Her fingers wrapped around a round object. She laughed and pulled it out. "Yes!"

In her hand was a pale green fruit with yellow spots. The surface was covered in prickles, yet they didn't hurt the Mew. They were more of a comfortable scratchy feel than needles digging in the skin.

Ella blinked in confusion. "The heck is that?"

Gwyn chuckled deviously. The look of a mad scientist reflected off her eyes, yet it somehow came off as adorable. "My finished masterpiece. The Naturae Fruit: Spike Berry!" She opened her mouth and sank her teeth into it, tearing off a bite. She swallowed, then ate through the rest.

This dumbfounded Ella, seeing as she barely knew anything about Gwyn's experiments. She tore her eyes away for a moment to blast a shadow back. "I really hope you know what you're doing!"

Gwyn threw the last of the berry in the air and caught it in her mouth. She swallowed and sighed contently. "Mmm…that was delicio-AH!" She clutched her head as her aura spiked dramatically.

Flint pulled up Blockade Reflector before seeing Gwyn erupt in green light. She looked like she was in discomfort. "Gwyn?!" Flint yelped as the shadows banged on his shield.

Gwyn stumbled around, not fully used to the effects of her Naturae Fruits yet. She crouched down and held her face as she felt her body shifting and changing. It felt strange, maybe even uncomfortable, but the results were well worth it.

Her fur color turned lighter, as light as the skin of the Spike Berry. Small bunches of fur stood out and solidified around her body, taking on a prickly appearance. Her hair flew up with the aura eruption, before straightening out and curving back. A wave of energy washed over her hair and turn it white, while also changing it into solid spikes, resembling quills. Even her tail went through change, with the very end of the tail developing a long, sharp claw.

The light around her dispersed, leaving her momentarily groggy. "Ugh, my head…" She glanced at Ella, who stood flabbergasted at Gwyn's new appearance. "Yes, Ella?" She looked at herself, then grinned. "Yes!" She jumped up and down, squealing loud and proud. "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

Flint stared just as shocked as Ella. "Gwyn?!" He gasped as the shadow broke through his shield and knocked him towards the Mew's feet.

Gwyn gasped. "Flint, are you okay?"

"Forget about me!" He stood up with a large grin. "Gwyn, you're Naturae Fruit worked!"

She gave him a big, toothy grin. "I know! I'm so happy!"

Tony fired Lightning Shots from his fingers, flashing a smirk. "Nice look, Gwyn! Is it more than just for show?"

She narrowed her eyes and smirked boldly. "See for yourself!" She darted for the shadows, then leaped forward to curl up into a spiky ball and roll right at them.

The shadows floated in placed, confused by the sudden change in the Mew. Nightmare growled. "Don't float there like idiots! Kill her!" The shadows glared and flew at her, shaping their arms into weapons.

The hair spikes Gwyn wrapped herself in glowed green. "Needle Assault!" Long, glowing quills fired from her hair. They jabbed into the shadows with overwhelming numbers. The shadows at the front of the assault were brought down, completely covered in quills.

Gwyn hopped off the ground and rolled into a shadow, smearing its formless body across the floor and splattering shadow everywhere. She rolled in circles before darting at Nightmare.

The boss shadow sneered and held his hand out. "Terror Chord." He emitted a sonic wave that made an ear deafening sound. Gwyn rammed into it and uncurled to hold her ears while it pushed her back. Nightmare raised his other hand and combined Terror Chord with a second wave.

Gwyn pressed her hands as hard as she could against her ears. She wasn't faring well, much like her friends. Wes glared at the boss shadow, then formed a Warp Pad under his feet. He jumped towards Gwyn and grabbed her, before summoning a path of Warp Pads to bounce them behind Nightmare.

Wes gripped Gwyn's wrists and spun around. "Do your thing, Gwyn!" He threw her straight at Nightmare.

She saluted. "Yes sir!" She grabbed two quills from her hair and pulled them out. She slammed her feet against the boss shadow's back. He reached behind to grab her, but she jumped away and threw the first quill like a javelin. It pierced through his wrist and his torso.

Nightmare tried to unstick his hand. "What is this?!" He attempted to reshape his body to force it out, but Gwyn jumped overheard and threw a quill through his face, which ended up jabbing into the floor with the force. Nightmare growled. "Insolent brat!"

Gwyn giggled as she landed. "Guess you aren't all you're cracked up to be!"

Nightmare's eyes flashed red. His size increased dramatically, snapping the quills off. "Oh, do you wish to see power?!" He collected dark energy between his palms and formed a sparking orb. "Here's power for you!" He lobbed it against Gwyn's chest, exploding in a field of dark energy that slammed her across the floor.

"Gwyn!" Flint cried.

Fortunately, she wasn't too injured. She dug her spiked tail into the ground and stopped herself. "I'm fine!"

Nightmare snapped his fingers and summoned more shadows. "Eliminate them." They flew right for the group.

Gwyn bared her teeth, then punched into the ground. "Laceration Onslaught!" Cracks stretched out across the floor as massive quills erected from the ground. The shadows tried to slither through the quills, but the number of quills made it feel like a thick jungle. The spikes jabbed through them and pinned them against the ceiling.

Nightmare sneered and held his palms together. "Final Nightfall!" He blasted the destructive beam through the quill jungle, though harming his shadows in the process. He didn't care too much.

As the shadows rose, Gwyn aimed her palms and fired rapid fire needles at them. The shadows glowered and created shields to block them.

Tony narrowed his eyes, then sprinted to Gwyn's side. "Gwyn, when I give the go, hit them as hard as you can!"

She nodded. "Can do!"

Tony leaped above the shadows. "Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped his hands and pushed the shadows down with an intense shockwave. "Ventusphere!" He summoned the swirling orb and slammed it down, trapping them in a hurricane dome. "Gwyn, now!"

She smirked, then channeled magic into her quill hair. "Nature's Arrow Shower!" She whipped her head forward and sent a storm of glowing quills their way.

Tony walked towards the approaching quills calmly while the shadows continued to be thrown around in the wind dome. "Light Speed," he whispered under his breath, electrifying his body and slowing down the surrounding world. He walked around quills with a smug smile. He glanced over his shoulder, shooting a glance at the shadows as they attempted to flee. He chuckled. "Too slow." He leaped in the air and ended Light Speed.

The quills punctured the shadows, completely covering them like a pin cushion. They gasped as the quills started glowing brighter. They attempted to remove them, but their attention was drawn towards the electrical orbs being fired around them. Their eyes fell on Tony as he landed, raising his pressed fingers.

"Fulmen Scattershot." He chuckled, then smirked at Gwyn. "Ready?"

Gwyn nodded, raising her own pressed fingers. "Ready."

They threw their hands forward and shouted, "Release/Explode!" before snapping their fingers.

The temple lit up in blue electricity and blazing green magic. The shadows contorted and screamed in agony as they evaporated into nothingness. Nightmare crossed his arms as the blast knocked him back and sent him tumbling across the floor.

The temple shook from the violent explosion, bringing down pieces of the upper level. The team dodged them as most of the avalanche came down on the shadows' side of the field.

The collapse brought up a thick cloud of dust that made the team cough. They waved the dust away and looked ahead. Nightmare and any remaining shadows were gone. They must have retreated during the collapse.

Wes grinned and deactivated his amulet. "Ha, sweet! Great job, team!"

Tony laughed, holding his knees. "Oh man…that was so epic fun right there!"

Ella chuckled. "Well, hope you're in the mood for more, because we still have a mage to confront."

Flint went up to Gwyn with a big smile. "G-Gwyn, wow…you…you actually perfected your mother's Naturae Fruits!"

She smiled bashfully. "Yeah…I'm glad I could." She squealed. "I can't wait to make the rest! Now that I have the recipe down, I should be able to make more types!"

Flint's smile lessened, but still expressed delight for his friend. "I'm so proud of you."

Her eyes sparkled adorably. "You are? AWW!" She grabbed him under the forelegs. "Give me a hug, you fluffy bookworm!" She gave him an affectionate squeeze and rubbed her cheek against his. Her…prickly, needle covered cheek.

Flint's eye twitch as her spiky skin jabbed into his. A single tear dripped down his other cheek as he expressed a painful smile. "G-Gwyn, as much as I enjoy your…hugs, can you…?"

It didn't take long for the Mew to remember her current situation. She pushed the Flareon away and smiled apologetically. "Oh! Sorry, Flint!"

Flint chuckled lightly. "I-It's fine-YOW!" He froze up as Ella psychically removed the needles in his skin. He glared at her. "Warn me next time!"

She snickered mischievously. "My bad."

Wes chuckled. "Alright team, we have a key to get! Let's go!" They nodded and followed their leader to the stairs, which were easier to get to with the collapsed walls.

Far off in the darkness, Nightmare glowered at the group as the disappeared to the next level. "Take pride in your small victory, Team Ravenfield," he warned as he sank into the shadows. "For you will slip up soon enough, and I'll be there…to savor your demise." He disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Pokémon were flooding the streets after hearing about the battle that took place at Lava Springs Suites. Reporters were trying to get scoops out of the police, but they kept their lips sealed. With all the fighting going on recently, it's stirred up madness among the community.

Two reporters, an Alolan Graveler and a Bermite, had left the hotel a while ago and were pretty annoyed. The Alolan Graveler wore a brown coat with a press badge. They both wore fedoras with press on the rim. "What a drag, Ritchie!" the electric Graveler complained. "Some juicy news to cover and no one has anything to give us!" He crossed his arms. "We need newsworthy material to cover! These mysterious fights are the perfect source!"

The Bergmite, Ritchie, looked at him with a deadpan look. "The apparent hotel massacre doesn't suit your fancy, Palmer?"

"Ah, you know what I mean! Besides, people already know about that!" Palmer scratched his cheek with a slight sweat-drop forming. "…not that that's a good thing by any means."

Ritchie rolled his eyes. "Two massive fights broke out and no one got a good look at their faces. It's a dead lead if you ask me." They turned a corner onto a different street. "Hey, maybe we can a lead on those thefts earlier? You know, the ones with the rick folks and-?"

"WHOA! Ritchie, look!" Palmer exclaimed, pointing ahead. The Bergmite followed his finger and saw the iron maiden that was laying across the ground. Fresh bloodstains could be seen on the side. A small pool of blood rested on the ground.

Ritchie nearly hurled at the sight. "Oh dear Arceus, what is that?!"

Palmer tapped his fingers together. "News, my friend. News." He ran over to the iron maiden, completely disregarding the blood. "Amazing! I distinctly remember a bunch of magic being thrown around! Who's to say this iron maiden wasn't part of the fight?!" He smiled gleefully.

Ritchie walked over with a deadpan glare. "You do realize there's a dead guy in there, right?"

"I know! It's news!"

"It's disgusting! Who would want pictures of this?!" He facepalmed. "Please don't tell me you want to take pictures of a body covered in puncture wounds!"

Palmer held his hips. "My friend, I'm a reporter, not a sicko! I simply wish to take pictures of this death trap." He knocked on the lid. "This is news at its finest! Plus, even if it isn't related to those fights, it's an iron maiden that killed someone!"

Ritchie rolled his eyes. "Oh joy…"

Palmer held a camera up. "Alright, let's snap some photos and see if there's anyone around who saw-!" They jumped as a loud bang sounded from inside the torture device. "Uh…was that our imagination?"

Ritchie gulped. "We both heard it, so…I don't think so."

Punches nailed the lid, denting out the metal. The two reporters ducked for cover as the iron maiden shook. They looked at each other nervously as the punching got louder and fiercer.

Soon enough, one last punch completely knocked the lids off and sent them flying. One flew through a store window, the other landing inches near the two reporters, with the spikes facing down. They paled at the close shave, then looked back at the iron maiden as a figure rose out.

He growled and stood up from the torture device. He cracked his neck and wiped some blood off his face. He looked up and smelled the air. Ritchie and Palmer held each other worriedly, wondering if the undead creature could sense them.

Thankfully, his priorities were on another matter. His eyes glowed blood red. "Kill…the bounty hunters. Kill…the treasure hunters. Kill…for the shadows!" He bent his knees, then leapt into the air, in the direction of the volcano.

The two reporters pulled themselves out of hiding, then looked at each other with wide eyes. "What…the…HECK?!"

* * *

Team Ravenfield raced down the temple hallway as Wes quickly traced the map. "Okay, okay! We should be closing in!" They passed some battle damage. "…yep, real close!"

They turned a corner, then ran out a passageway. They skidded to a halt and gasped. They were in some sort of cavern with a ring of lava surrounding it. Occasional bursts of lava blew out.

"Is this the room?" Tony asked awestricken.

Gwyn's formed reverted to normal. She shook her head and groaned due to a sudden wave of dizziness. "Err…yeah, I guess it is."

Wes rolled up the map and stuffed it back in his bag. "Come on, we need to find the mage." He ran across the rock, when three Fire Guardians suddenly formed in front of him and blasted him away with a wave of heat. "Whoa!" He landed on his back and groaned. "Ugh, my heinie…"

Ella glared. "Hey!" She blasted a psychic blast at them, but they held their hands out and blocked it. "Let us through! We're here to challenge your mage!"

Tony lit his fingers up. "We're here to collect the Key of Fire."

"I know." The group's eyes widened, then they looked up above. Standing on a swirling disk of fire suspending in the air was the Fire Mage, Seraphina. "I knew you were coming for quite a while."

"The mage…" Gwyn mumbled.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Then tell your Fire Guardians to let us challenge you! And where's the bounty hunter that came down here, too? Griffin?"

Seraphina floated down. "I believe I can answer both questions." She pointed across the field. "There's your answer right there."

The group followed the direction and saw Griffin walking out from Seraphina's home. Hands in his pockets, he stepped onto the field. He shot a narrow-eyed look at the five, but nothing more. He stopped and shifted his foot to get a proper stance. He glared directly at Seraphina.

"Wait…what?" Wes questioned with a confused brow.

Seraphina floated down and stepped onto the rock. She folded her arms behind her back and returned the glare back at Griffin, only much softer than his. "You see, treasure hunters, Griffin Everfall requested to battle me first. He is my opponent. Should he win, the key belongs to him."

The team gasped, then snapped their attention back onto Griffin. The Grovyle ignored their shocked stares and held his hand out. He summoned Endless Regret and held it over his shoulder.

 _Time to see if my power truly is enough._ He tightened his grip around the hilt.

"Ready when you are."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Ch.39: Flames of Hatred Burn! Fire Mage vs. Blood Moon Rogue!**_

Seraphina and Griffin glared each other down as they mentally prepared themselves for battle, with only the sound of lava bursts echoing around the volcanic cavern. Griffin drummed his fingers against his hilt, while digging his hind claws into the ground. Seraphina kept a proper stance with her arms folded inside her sleeves. Her calm expression contrasted against Griffin's vicious glare.

Team Ravenfield watched from afar, unable to intervene with the Fire Guardians standing guard. Taking them on together would prove effective, but they were essentially countless in numbers. With the exception of Tony, they all had old, but clear memories of their earthly counterparts. Guardians weren't anything to sneeze at.

Wes gritted his teeth with vast amounts of concern. Was it his competitive nature to fight his own battles, his own greed, or his conflicting doubts about Griffin that were frustrating him? He wanted to take Ella's word for it that he wasn't evil, but that still left possibilities up in the air. Bounty hunters aren't always reliable if they're not full-fledged allies.

He gulped, then said, "I can't believe we're just standing here and letting fate decide what happens."

Ella nodded. "I know what you mean, but I have full confidence in Griffin. So do his friends." She glanced at him. "We need to have trust in him. Nightmare is a lying snake. Griffin wouldn't take orders from some freak."

Flint grumbled. "Even so, how can we be so sure Griffin will win? Sure, he fought all of us just fine, but we're not sure how this mage fights."

Gwyn patted his back. "We just need to accept it as it is."

Tony cracked his knuckles. "Still, if he tries to pull an escape, I'll make sure to take that key from him."

Flint rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, the one time I'm actually okay with you being a pickpocketing thief." He narrowed his eyes at the two fighters as they continued staring each other down. "What are they doing, anyway? They've been like that for a while."

"Warrior mentality, I'd imagine," Ella explained. She raised her paw with a scholarly air. "Some warriors go charging into battle with all their strength. Some analyze for months before planning a battle. These two? They're observing each other based on body language, instincts, and, above all else, their magic aura. A typical scenario you see among warriors who hold great respect for one another. Shows they wish to understand their opponent before they fight."

Gwyn tilted her head. "Only for warriors they show respect towards?"

Wes crossed his forelegs. "So, these two have been chatting while we were running over."

Tony grinned. "Ooh, I'm expecting some interesting tension out of this."

Flint's ears perked up upon hearing noise coming from the temple entrance. He turned to it. "What the…?" Two figures ran out of the entrance and towards the steps.

It was Holly and Mack, slightly catching their breaths from running so far. Mack held his chest and exhaled dramatically. "Dear Arceus! Who designed this temple?! First a maze, then a war zone! Pick a layout!" He darted his eyes down to the group, then smiled. "Oh, hey guys!"

Tony smirked. "Hey, you two made it. Did you take care of big, bad, and scary?"

Holly crossed her arms. "We've promptly executed him. Gathered a lot of unnecessary attention, but we managed." She and Mack walked down to their level, then glared at the Fire Guardians. "What's going on?"

Wes pointed at the battlefield. "That," he answered.

The two bounty hunters followed his digit and spotted their friend out on the seared rock. "Griffin?!"

Griffin quickly took his eyes off Seraphina to acknowledge the two. He gave them a slight nod, then turned back to his opponent.

Mack grinned menacingly. "Ooh boy! I smell a battle brewing!" He patted his sides. "Darn, and me without any popcorn!"

Holly narrowed her eyes, then glanced at Team Ravenfield. "I think we deserve an explanation."

Wes looked to his friends for their approval. They silently conversed with each other, nothing more than subtle facial expressions, then nodded at their leader. He nodded back, then turned to the two bounty hunters. "That mage is protecting a key that leads to a powerful relic, the one the shadows forced Griffin to obtain for them. If they collect all ten keys, they'll find the secret dimension that houses the relic."

Mack held his chin, chuckling impishly. "Ooh, sounds dangerous~! I like it!"

"However, the mage won't take survivors," Ella warned. "She'll fight at her fullest to protect that key, hoping the victor who claims it is worthy."

Holly glared. "So, Griffin's fighting for his life for the sake of this key?" She chuckled to herself. "Oh Griffin, you've gotten yourself mixed up with some crazy folks."

Mack raised his fists. "Come on, Griffin! Show that magic lady who you are! Let that rage of yours explode!"

Griffin didn't look back at them, but he listened to their cheers. He gripped his sword tightly. Seraphina chuckled with devious eyes. "Your friends are loyal to you."

Griffin scoffed lightly. "I told you, we've been traveling for a long time. Our trust is strong."

Seraphina closed her eyes. "Yes…I can tell. It's an admirable quality for any team to have." She opened her eyes into a narrow-eyed, determined stare. "You're not completely tempted by the darkness."

Griffin scowled. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Show me your talk isn't cheap mind games. I wish to see what makes you so worthy to protect a powerful object."

Seraphina laughed under her breath, admiring his tenacity to fight. "A driven mind, focused for battle. Very well." She took a battle position, raising her arms up. Heat crackled between her fingers, vibrating the air around them. "I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?"

Griffin's steely gaze dipped further down, ever so slightly. He slowly raised his blade. "You took the words right out of my-!"

His alertness sharpened immediately as Seraphina kicked off the ground with remarkable speed and swung her arm at him. Instinctively, he raised his sword and blocked her strike. A loud clang echoed off, followed by a strong book. Griffin narrowed his eyes when Seraphina's sleeve drooped. She wielded a dagger in her hand, coated in her magical flames.

Seraphina smirked. "I'm much more than a mage, dear bounty hunter."

Griffin growled, then shoved the mage off. He rushed her and swung his sword with immense force. She barely countered with her dagger, but the force threw her off her feet. She flew towards a wall, but stopped herself in an instant with flames surrounding her. She stepped onto a swirling platform of flames, then stared down her opponent with a condescending grin. She waggled her finger in a beckoning manner.

Annoyed, Griffin raced to the walls. He sent Endless Regret away and leaped to the walls, digging his claws in. He glared over his shoulder, then ran up the volcanic rock. Each step left an impression of his foot deep in the surface. He climbed as high as the ceiling until he was directly above her. Without slowing down, he kicked off straight down to her.

Seraphina raised her fingers and snapped them, conjuring two Fire Guardians. They threw a volley of fireballs at him. Griffin sneered, then pulled out Twin Storms. He spun his body and wrapped himself in a cloak of wind. As expected, the fireballs were smashed to embers from the wind's violent speed.

Seraphina raised her dagger and blocked against the drilling wind speed. The twister, unable to push down, split in two down the middle and circled the mage from both sides. Seraphina narrowed her eyes cautiously at the winds as they enclosed around her.

She waved her hands, wrapping them in fire. "Estuans Drive!" Rings of superheated energy surrounded her, then expanded outward. It destroyed both twisters, knocking Griffin out of the one on her left. Seraphina reached into her sleeve, pulled out her signature stick, and fired crimson flames his way.

Griffin caught himself on his hands and feet, then immediately darted to his right to avoid the scorching flames. She fired a consecutive stream of fireballs, tracking his intended path. Griffin kept his eyes on the fireballs before rolling out of the way and channeling energy through his hand.

"Exosus Release!" He aimed his hand and fired a wild, blazing beam of energy far more unstable than when using his sword. Seraphina's Fire Guardians got in front of it and blasted flames into it, pushing the unstable energy back. Griffin gripped Twin Storms in one hand and traded them out for Echo Chamber. He ended Exosus Release and sprinted under Seraphina, banging the sword against the ground.

The blades crackled with the trapped frequency, sparking with white electricity. The Fire Guardians lobbed fireballs at him, to which he slashed through them with his weapon. Once the blades were vibrating at top speed, he stopped and spun on his heel. "Sonic Driver!" He thrusted the sword and fired a narrow beam of sound waves.

The impact collided with a Fire Guardian's chest and disrupted its form into flickers of ember. Griffin clanged Echo Chamber again and leaped in the air. He slashed at the Fire Guardian, but its fiery form let the blade pass through. It grabbed the bounty hunter by the face and threw him to the ground. Griffin flipped repeatedly and landed on his feet, sinking the ground, then dashed off, clanging Echo Chamber repeatedly.

Seraphina crossed her arms. "Not much practice fighting an airborne open, Everfall?" She aimed her palm and fired a consecutive stream of fireballs.

Griffin weaved through the flaming projectiles. "There's more than one way to bring you down." He ran up the wall, threw Echo Chamber up, then kicked it back by the hilt. The vibrating weapon went straight for Seraphina.

Seraphina didn't flinch as her Fire Guardian caught the weapon inches from hitting her. She glared at the vibrating blades. "What is this?"

Griffin kicked off the wall and soared towards Seraphina. "My counterattack!"

Seraphina quickly reacted and gripped Echo Chamber just as Griffin pulled out Infinity Breaker. She held the weapon up and blocked the magically extending polearm, pushing her through the air. She caught the blade in between Echo Chamber, but the friction from the vibrating blades caused sparks. She twisted her wrist and redirected Infinity Breaker, flying past her face and striking the wall.

Griffin perched on the polearm and ran across it. Seraphina fired fireballs, but Griffin punched his way through them before drawing Endless Regret to block the rest. He swung his prized weapon and slammed it against Echo Chamber, adding more kinetic energy to the blades.

"You're handy with a blade!" Griffin complimented through his teeth as he pushed against the weapon. The two weapons sparked through contact.

Seraphina smiled with her eyes narrowed dangerously calm. "Your own skills prove to be just as grand as you say. Even so…" She shoved him back, nearly knocking him off Infinity Breaker. "Only one of us shall claim victory." She slashed the sword and sent a sonic wave his way.

Griffin leaped over the sonic wave and swung his sword down on Echo Chamber again. This time, he grabbed the weapon by the guard and deposited it back to his personal arsenal. Endless Regret nearly slashed Seraphina, but she flew out of the way in time. She conjured magic circles in the air that spewed twisters of flame. Griffin deposited Infinity Breaker and blocked the flames with his sword, smashing him into the walls.

Seraphina flew at high speed and thrusted her dagger at him. Griffin reached out of the flames and grabbed the dagger by its blade, stopping Seraphina in her tracks. He pulled his sword out, channeling his magic through it. "Exosus Release!" He swung and released a violent flash of blood red energy. The beam reached as far as the other side of the cavern, drilling a hole into it.

Griffin flipped through the air and landed on his feet gently. His eyes darted around with speedy alert, then dodged another series of fireballs coming his way. Seraphina floated out of the smoke and raised her arms.

"You make bold and rash plays in your battles. I respect your approach to fighting. However, I'm not as direct as you." Orange embers appeared behind her, an entire curtain of embers. She thrusted her palm out. "Scatter Cinder!" The embers fired at Griffin like miniature arrows of heat.

Griffin quickly pulled out Quicksilver and unsheathed the weapon. His senses and reflexes heightened as he slashed through the piercing embers. He ran through the embers to get in close with Seraphina. He sheathed the sword once he was out of it firing path, then leaped up to her. He traded Quicksilver for his rapier.

Wes smiled. He remembered seeing the rapier in his previous battle with Griffin. "Hey, cool! That's the Justice Flyer!"

Griffin thrusted the weapon and rocketed himself for the fire fox. Seraphina waved her hand and formed a barrier of flame that pushed Justice Flyer's attack out of the way. Seraphina pulled down the flame shield and fired a blank point, crimson fireball that send him across the cavern.

The Grovyle came close to hitting the ground, but he used Justice Flyer to rocket him just over the ground before thrusting it back at Seraphina and flying towards her. He traded Justice Flyer and pulled out two of the Exiled Souls. The blades glowed red. "Flash Needle!" He swiped the air and released a wave of glowing needles.

Seraphina flipped her dagger into a reverse grip and slashed down all the explosive needles. She then blocked Griffin's incoming strike, with the force shoving her back. She pushed against it, but had to continuously block as Griffin brought out the rest of Exiled Souls and clashed furiously against her measly dagger.

Despite being forced onto the defensive, and being pushed towards the ground, she remained calm, only offering a smirk. "Hmm, just as I thought. You show remarkable tenacity. You have the heart of a warrior." She glared. "But what about the mind?"

Griffin growled. "Just shut up and fall!" He raised his leg and swung down. Seraphina blocked with her arms, but misjudged the force of the downward kick. It knocked her through her fire platform and sent her straight for the ground. Thankfully, she was quickly to catch herself and avoid serious damage. She immediately rolled out of the way, evading a downward stab by Griffin.

He spun on his back and threw the Exiled Souls at her. She swiped six times and sent the daggers spinning through the air. However, this was nothing more than a distraction as Griffin tacked her with his side. He threw his fist into her stomach and knocked her off her feet.

Seraphina was surprised by the move, but smiled afterwards. She landed on her feet in a floaty manner, as if gravity ignored her for a moment. She dusted her robes clean, slightly scuffed from the punch. "Hmm, so you don't just fight with weapons."

Griffin picked up the Exiled Souls and deposited them back to his arsenal. He glared. "Hatred Anima focuses entirely on strength and power. My magic increases my physical abilities tenfold." He crouched and crossed his arms, clenching his fists. "And that's only a lowballing my magical potential."

Seraphina chuckled. She spun her twig between her fingers. "Well then, Everfall, please enlighten me. Give me a demonstration."

Griffin's aura intensified. "Let's skip the elucidation and get on with the show." His aura pressure crumbled the ground around him, while also raising loose fragments of rock. His eyes sharpened with focus. "Exosus Cloak!" His body erupted in blood red energy, masking his appearance. He got on his hands, then took off in an untraceable blur.

Seraphina barely had time to keep up with the rapid change in speed as Griffin was exploding across the cavern, triggering quakes with only the stomp of his feet with the ground. She darted her head around quickly, taking in her rapidly shifting surroundings, then raised her arms defensively as a strong blow made impact. The shockwave flew off her and smashed up the ground and wall behind her.

She glanced at the wreckage curiously, then smirked at the silhouetted Grovyle as his red eyes pierced through the magic cloak. He pushed off, then threw a flurry of punches. Seraphina weaved through the punches and slapped her hand against his chest.

"Nova Quasso!" Her palm glowed, then released an explosive, fiery wave that shoved Griffin through the ground wrapped in fire. Seraphina formed two fireballs, molded them together, and created a fire large windmill shuriken of fire.

Wes gasped. "Oh crud!"

Seraphina threw the fire construct. Griffin reacted in time and leaped over it, but Seraphina's affinity for fire allowed her to manipulate the construct from a distance. It turned in the air and came straight back for Griffin. The Grovyle growled, then crossed his arms.

"Exosus Release: Maelstrom!" He released a wide range burst of spiteful energy that destroyed the flaming weapon. He leaped off his hand and spun in the air before aiming his palm. "Exosus Release!" He fired the unstable blaze.

Seraphina created a fire barrier and blocked the attack. Griffin pulled out Twin Storms and spun, rocketing himself forward wrapped in winds. Seraphina prepared to fire, but Griffin broke out of his wind cloak and traded his weapons out for Cekvar's Might. He gripped the massive sword's hilt and swung it down. Seraphina cushioned the blow with her fire shield, but still went flying down. Griffin spun in the air and threw Cekvar's Might at her.

Seraphina flew back from the sword as it impaled the ground and triggered an earthquake that shook the cavern. Griffin leaped off the giant sword and soared towards Seraphina. He reached into his arsenal and pulled out the dull sword. He swiped the air and created five light constructs of the sword around him. "Five Sword Strike!" The swords flew forward.

Seraphina stopped herself, then raised her arms, commanding a wall of fire to rise in front of her. The light swords shattered against it. She dropped the wall, then stretched her arms out. "Scatter Cinder: Ashes to Ashes!" She fired the curtain of embers with the additional incant. The spell attacked roughly the same, but with an additional burst that formed a smoldering cloud of smoke and heat to wrap around the cavern.

Team Ravenfield and the bounties hunters held their breath as the smoke reached them. Wes tried to glare through the smoke, but it stung at his eyes. "Can't…breathe…"

Gwyn reached into her bag and held some seeds out in her hand. She threw one into her mouth and bit down on it, releasing air into her lung. "Everyone, take some of these!" She handed them out. Everyone bit on the seeds and felt a rush of air fill them.

Tony smirked. "Heh, I remember these. Nice thinking, Gwyn."

Flint glared. "Still doesn't help us see the battle. What's going on?" They were only offered the sounds of flame and exploding rock.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Griffin's going to have a tough time fighting like this."

Mack smirked and snickered through his teeth. "Hopefully he has breath control under his belt."

Griffin ran through the smoldering cloud of ash. He desperately wanted to rub his irritated eyes, but that would only further the discomfort. He dodged fireballs flying out of nowhere. Sensing their magic made locating easier, but Seraphina was spreading fire out from all directions. It made it difficult to pinpoint her exact location.

He stopped in place and leaped in the air, preparing to pull out Twin Storms. However, a Fire Guardian leapt out from behind and hooked its arms under his, locking him down. "HEY!" Griffin growled, then coughed as his lungs filled with ash.

A palm slapped against his chest. His eyes widened as he got a glimpse at the fiery aura burning from the Fire Mage's eyes. "Nova Quasso!" Griffin flew away in a fiery explosion. Seraphina landed on her feet, then raised her finger. She channeled heat energy and formed a crackling ball of erratic, superheated magic. "Soul Combustum." She flicked her finger forward and launched the crackling ball.

Griffin caught himself and immediately rushed forward, but barely had time to react to the arriving projectile. He rolled under as it went off, but the oncoming explosion caught him and scorched his body in blazing magic. Griffin cried out in agony. He could feel the flames burning not just his physical form, but his magic, too.

Seraphina smirked. "Fire is a lovely element. Many symbolize it as a destructive element, but I see more to its potential than that. Fire brings knowledge and wisdom. Fire brings comfort on dastardly cold nights. Fire…" She chuckled. "Fire could even cleanse the soul." She created a fireball in her hand. "A flame that attacks the physical form and the magical form. Once someone learns to wield it, they can do a plethora of spells."

Griffin stumbled out of the superheated explosion, but quickly recovered. The blast didn't do anything to slow him down as he was barreling towards Seraphina at top speed. "Then let me show you some spells I have up my sleeve!" He cupped his left hand over his fist.

He channeled a current of magic down his right arm. A red ring of energy surged down and wrapped around his wrist, then a second ring came and fused into the first. His arm pulsed with strength with each ring that traveled through his arm.

Seraphina could see the muscles in his arm tightening with each ring. Being an offensive specialist, it'd be best to avoid such an attack at all costs. Seraphina made signs with her hands, then thrusted her palms out. "Flame Transmutation!" She emitted a stream of flames from her palms. The flames branched off into spears, then solidified into volcanic rock.

Griffin couldn't focus on smashing through the attack, so he lowered his head and tanked the flying spires. Some jabbed into his skin, but he forced them off with his aura pressure. The fire mage had to admit, his endurance and willpower were greater than she imagined.

Griffin kicked off the ground and pulled his charged fist back, having powered it with five rings. "Take a gander at this! Ira Dei: Five Destructive Fists!" He swung his fist.

Seraphina blocked the punch with both hands, but soon realized the error in judgment. The punch was, for one, much stronger than she anticipated. She flew back, digging her heels into the rock, as a red vapor energy shaped like Griffin's punch continued to propel against her. The second error came with an explanation for those rings.

She felt a second strike nail her, stacking onto the first blow. Then a third blow stacking over that one. When she slammed into the cavern wall, the fourth and fifth strikes nailed her, too. The blows smashed a crater into the wall right through her.

Seraphina panted lightly. Despite the odds, she held out against the punch. Her hands smoked from the burning force. That attack mixed with his rage. Its power was incredible. It even managed to knock away most of the smoldering ash, just enough to where their audience wasn't suffering from it.

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. _Ira Dei. I see. It's a spell that stacks his blows. Even after the first hit, it carries over the kinetic energy and multiplies the strength of his punch by five, or depending on how long he charges it. The punch discharges a kinetic strike the carries over equal to one punch, but the combine blows would increase its destructive power._ She smiled, clearly impressed. _The Grim Ash Clan's reputation is well deserved._

Griffin clutched his wrist as it smoked. That attack clearly exhausted his arm. His expression hardened, trying to keep his nerves in line. _I need to practice with this spell more. Hatred Anima may increase my strength unnaturally, but too much magic placed in without training will rip my muscles apart._

He gripped his shoulder and rubbed it before giving it a good crack. He cracked his neck, crouched down onto all fours, then took off again.

Seraphina glared, then threw her palms out. "Emerald Coruscare!" Emerald colored flames projected from her and fired outward.

Griffin treated them like other fireballs and slashed through them with Exiled Souls. However, when he slashed through the first two fireballs, the flames suddenly turned into emerald shards and scattered across the ground. Griffin dodged the others while examining his weapons. Emerald shards were attached to the blades. He broke them off with a quick pressure wave, then glared at Seraphina.

Seraphina smirked. "Flame control, shaping, alchemy…I can do a lot of things with fire, Everfall. I've been taught by the best." She lit the tip of her finger up in Emerald Coruscare. "This is the type of fighting one should expect against the shadows. High tier magic and skill. I wonder if you can handle their forces."

Griffin growled. "Shut the hell up and fight!" He twirled Exiled Souls into a reverse grip, then dashed for her.

Seraphina narrowed her eyes, then swiped her finger with a wave of Emerald Coruscare. Griffin slashed through it, coating his daggers in emerald once more. Some of the flames got on his hands and encased them in emerald. He leaped over a larger stream of the emerald flames and landed behind Seraphina before throwing a strong punch for her back.

The punch connected, shattering the emerald around his fist. However, the punch didn't hit as hard as he thought. Seraphina barely budged forward, much less reacted to it. It's almost like her back was reinforced with metal.

Seraphina spun around and slashed with her dagger. Griffin evaded the blade as it glided over his cheek. He sent Exiled Souls away, then punched his fists together to shatter the rest of the emerald on them. He crossed his arms. "Exosus Cloak!" He wrapped himself in the blood red aura and sprung forward.

Seraphina glared, then conjured more Emerald Coruscare. She slammed her hands down and raised a thick emerald wall in front of her. Griffin bashed his fists against the wall and broke through it in only a few hits. He threw his hand forward to grab Seraphina when the fire mage suddenly appeared above him with her own palm facing out.

"Nova Quasso!"

Not wanting to fall for the same trick, Griffin pulled out Endless Regret and blocked the resulting explosion. The magical energy absorbed in the blade. He leaped back and aimed his sword. "Exosus Release!" He fired the concentrated hate beam.

Seraphina folded her arms and glared down the beam before widening her eyes. "Phasma Flame!" A blast of fire conjured just in front of Exosus Release and consumed it in whitish-purple flame.

Griffin threw Endless Regret straight into the air, then ran towards Cekvar's Might. He ran up the blade, grabbed the hilt, and dislodged it from the ground with his momentum. He swung it around and threw it right for the Fire Mage.

Seraphina snapped her fingers and commanded four Fire Guardians to fly at the sword and stop it. They grabbed it by the blade and slowed its flight.

However, just as they caught it, Griffin leaped off the wall and caught his descending sword. He channeled his magic through it and fired a slash variation of Exosus Release that consumed Cekvar's Might and eliminated the Fire Guardians. Before the massive sword collided with the ground, Griffin gave it a quick tap and transported it back to his arsenal.

Griffin rolled upon landing, then immediately sprung at Seraphina, consuming his blade in his magic. "Exosus Release!"

Seraphina waited for him to get closer, then widened her eyes. "Phasma Flame!"

Griffin swung and released his attack just as it collided with the ghostly, out-of-nowhere flames. The spells exploded violently against each other, bringing up a wall of smoke around them.

The shockwave collided with the bystanders, who crossed their arms/hindlegs against the rushing wind. "They're incredible!" Holly shouted over the rushing wind.

Flint squinted through the rushing wind. "Griffin's getting much more serious than our fight with him! I knew the mage would be tough, but I didn't expect her to be pushing him so hard!"

Wes smirked gleefully. "Oh, he would make a GREAT sparring partner!"

"You're still on that?!"

They regained focus on the battle as flames and blood red magic exploded within the smoke, building it up more and more. The ground crumbled and quaked with each fierce blow. If it wasn't hot enough in the volcanic cavern, the heat Seraphina was expelling surely did the job.

A final explosion went off in the smoke, this time blasting Griffin right out. He tumbled across the ground with no drastic change in his momentum. He was flying towards the bubbling lake of lava around them.

Thinking fast, Griffin threw Endless Regret down his path. With his precise throw, it lodged into the ground. Griffin slammed his feet against the blade, using it as an anchor against the ground to slow himself down. The blade stopped a few feet away from the lava.

Griffin narrowed his eyes, then stood on top of the sword as he leered at the smoke. It parted and showed Seraphina still standing. However, the traded blow reduced her robes to nothing but burnt fabric scattered across the ground or sinking into the lava.

The attire under the robe was a surprising contrast. Battle armor complete with a chest plate, adorning the symbol of Reshiram on the front. Under the chest plate was a beige, long sleeve shirt with protective mesh over her torso, closely resembling chainmail. She wore arm bracers going up to her elbows, made up of red metal. Around her waist was some sort of battle skirt that went down to her ankles, resembling a collection of thin, broadsword blades.

Seraphina rubbed her wrists. She still looked ready to brawl. She closed her eyes and smiled, briefly noticing Griffin's, as well as their audience's, surprised stares. "What? I am much more than a simple mage." She held her hand over his heart. "Seraphina the Righteous, knight to the Brimstone Kingdom."

Gwyn glanced at Flint. "There's a kingdom here?"

He held his chin. "Most of the zones have isolated kingdoms, staying out of the affairs of their own homeland unless it directly affects them. They operate as a monarchy of sorts, different to how things are handled in the zones. A bunch of the kingdoms are located in different dimensions accessible only by magic tunnels. You need special permission just to enter their borders."

Gwyn's eyes sparkled. "Really?! I want to visit a kingdom!"

Flint faltered back with an awkward grin and nervous chuckle. He scratched his cheek as a drop of sweat slid down his face. "Asking for too much there…"

Griffin folded his arms together and glared. "You were a knight, huh?"

Seraphina nodded. "I served the Brimstone Kingdom well. However, I took an interest in magic and developed my skills in fire." She pulled her signature stick out and waved it in circles, casting rings of fire. "I was chosen by the previous protector of the Key of Fire because of my skills." She blew the ring of fire out, then put her stick away. She smiled with judging eyes. "I have my own life figured out. What say you?"

Griffin sneered. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Seraphina smirked, then held her hand out. Flames extended out before she clutched it, transforming the fire into a broadsword. It resembled the very flames she used to make it. She spun it around skillfully, then glided her finger against the face. "With pleasure." She sprung forward, much faster than before.

Griffin flipped back off his sword, pulled it out, then met the Fire Mage halfway. They clashed swords, sending sparks flying. They pushed back, then traded sword strikes. Seraphina swiped at the head, but Griffin ducked and launched himself over with his hands. He swung down, to which Seraphina countered. She shoved him away, then fired fireballs from her palm. Griffin spun his sword and scattered the flaming projectiles into embers. He slashed across the ground and sent a wave of Exosus Release.

Seraphina spun her sword, then delivered a counterattack with a fire wave across the ground. The spells crashed and exploded upwards, slamming against the ceiling. The ceiling rumble, then rock began to fall down.

Seraphina and Griffin swerved through the rock while Team Ravenfield and the bounty hunters kept their heads covered. A large chunk went straight for them, to which Holly pulled out her fan and reduced it to dust with a single shot.

Griffin leaped across the falling rock, climbing them into the air. He deposited Endless Regret, then slammed his fists together. "Malignitas Force!" His fists wrapped it blood red magic, steaming with heat. He leaped off the rocks and pulled his fists back. "Take this!" He punched the air rapidly. Each thrown punch made a rippled in the air that sent booming shockwaves from afar.

Seraphina flew up to the air as the ground exploded with controlled air pressure. She moved her head a bit as a pressure strike flew past her cheek, lightly nicking it. She soared through the air in a tornado of flame and darted towards Griffin.

Griffin canceled the spell, then clapped his hand. "Twin Inferos Buster!" Magic wrapped around his hands and took the shape of snake heads. He clenched his fists and went for the Fire Mage.

She swung her sword, but Griffin punched it away and threw another punch straight for her. She dodged, but quickly saw through her mystical vision that the snake heads slashed through her magical aura and burned it away. She dodged a flurry of these punches, with the occasional hit burning her magic away.

 _An offensive spell specifically used to tear magic apart? Incredible!_ She narrowed her eyes. _But I can't have any more of that._ "Phasma Flame!"

Griffin went for the punch, but was blown away by the ghostly flames. He smashed into the ground, then his spell canceled. He picked himself up and rubbed his aching head.

"Flame Transmutation!" Fire shot out from the ground around him and shaped into a dome before transforming into volcanic rock. "Emerald Coruscare!" She bathed the dome in emerald flames, which coated it in a thick layer of emerald soon after. She flew back and folded her arms. She glared. "Why do you continue to fight? Are you still confident you're ready to take on your village's killer?"

Wes and Flint's eyes widened. "What is she talking about?" Wes asked aloud.

Mack narrowed his eyes. "It's kind of a long story…"

Seraphina continued to speak to the trapped Grovyle. "You let your emotions fly too readily." She conjured fire in her hand. "A true warrior must learn to balance rationality with their hatred. Only then will you be ready to face greater threats. Flame Transmutation!" She fired the flames down, which then traveled across the ground before swirling the dome and impaling it with volcanic spikes.

There was no immediate response, only a pause of silence. A moment after, the dome shook and rumbled before Griffin sprung out, wrapped in his Exosus Cloak. He landed in front of the dome and dispelled Exosus Cloak. He glared at Seraphina.

"You're saying I can't beat you?"

She glared. "That depends on you. Can you balance your hatred enough to defeat me?"

He sneered. "I told you before, I'm not weak. I know I can overcome the impossible." He reached into his personal arsenal. "And I know I can defeat him. I grow stronger every day. I cannot lose."

Seraphina narrowed her eyes dryly. "That overconfidence of yours speaks volumes."

"If you still wish to play psychoanalyst with me, then let's get serious." He pulled out a new weapon: a studded kanabo, also known as a two handed warclub. It is made from a strong looking wood with metal studs around the club. He clutched the weapon tightly, then held it up with a glare.

Wes gasped. "Oh man! He has No Peace!"

"No Peace?" Tony questioned with a head scratch.

Flint deadpanned. "I feel like that name is more than just for intimidation…"

Griffin threw himself forward and sprinted towards Seraphina. She clapped her hands together. "Flame Transmutation!" Flames rose from the ground and created thick walls of volcanic rock around the mage.

Griffin spun the club and leaped towards the center. The air around the club distorted. He pulled it back, then slammed it against the wall. The volcanic rock shook before cracking it one hit. A vibration spread from the epicenter of the impact and shattered the rock barrier to pieces. Griffin pulled back as the tower of rock crumbled before him.

Seraphina crossed her arms over her head as rock rained down, banging against her bracers. _What a frighteningly strong weapon!_

"How did he…?!" Flint began to shout, then Mack covered his mouth.

"It's called No Peace, a war club specifically designed to break down defenses. That thing could topple a castle wall in one blow," he explained casually. "Not fun to take a hit by, let me tell you."

Seraphina glared up as Griffin came down with the club at the ready. Seraphina raised her sword and clashed with the weapon. Her sword cracked from the impact and shattered into pieces, which retook the properties of fire. She smirked. _A purely offensive weapon._ She pushed Griffin's head down and knocked him away. _But clearly not meant for defense._

Griffin attempted to swing around and bash her with the club, but he got a wave of Phasma Flame and went crashing into the ground. He deposited No Peace and pulled out Justice Flyer before soaring back into action.

Seraphina raised her arms and called upon Scatter Cinder, firing the superheated light. Griffin pulled Justice Flyer back and unleashed a swift flurry of sword thrusts. Each thrust destroyed incoming cinder shots and left a path open for the Fire Mage.

Seraphina conjured a large ball of fire and threw it at the Grovyle. He weaved around it, but the Fire Mage snapped her fingers and made the fireball exploded, knocking him off course. She flew in and slapped her hand against his back. "Nova Quasso!" One fiery explosion later, Griffin was thrown back to the ground. Seraphina raised her hands and conjured violet colored flames. "Incendium Tracker!" She threw the fireballs, which streaked across the air like comets.

Griffin rolled to his feet and dashed away. However, the fireballs turned and followed him closely behind. He made quick maneuvers to avoid them, but they kept tailing him. He glared. _They must be tracking my heat signature!_

Griffin spun on his heel and traded Justice Flyer for his dull sword. He pressed his fingers against the blade's face, then swiped them forward, firing a light sword. It pierced through one of the fireballs and destroyed it, then fired another at the other flame.

Griffin spun the sword, then noticed a surge of magic flying behind him. He turned and saw four more Incendium Trackers flying towards him. He slashed furiously, firing off light swords at the tracking fireballs. However, more and more popped up around him and had him surrounded.

The Grovyle covered himself as they collided and exploded into a rising pillar of violet fire. Griffin collapsed forward onto his knees and panted from the blast. He sent the sword back to his arsenal, then glared at the Fire Mage as she descended to the ground. "Can you still fight?"

He wiped his lip of some blood. "With all my rage."

The bystanders watched on, with Holly growing worried. "Griffin's fighting hard out there. I'm concerned he may resort to breaking his limiter."

Mack smirked. "Oh, that'll be a treat." Holly bonked the Sudowoodo on the head. "YOW!"

Wes held his chin. "There seems to be more personal weight to this battle. What were they talking about before we got here?"

Holly narrowed her eyes. "If I had to guess, I say something about Griffin's hatred."

"How so?" Tony asked.

"I told you before, Griffin can be a hothead at times. Mack and I, while the scars are still there, have gotten over the massacre done on our village." She sighed sadly. "Griffin never let go of the pain. Sometimes I worry it's affecting his health. Or his mentality."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "So, the Fire Mage is trying to figure out what makes him tick?"

"It appears so. I'm not sure if I approve of it in this manner, but…" She sighed. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

Seraphina lit her finger on fire. "Hmm…how much of that rage do you have control of?"

Griffin growled. "Oh, I'll show you!" He pulled Endless Regret out and set it ablaze with Exosus Release. He dashed towards Seraphina and swung furiously, sending slashed of blood red magic her way.

"Emerald Coruscare!" She blasted the field with emerald flames and trapped the slashes inside. She leaped over the wall of emerald and transmuted two streaks of flame into broadswords. She clashed against Griffin's sword, delivering hits that sprayed a shower of sparks. "Do you let the hate control you? Does it guide your actions?"

Griffin scowled. "I am the master of my own hatred!" He pushed back and bashed violently against the fox mage's sword, pushing her onto the defensive.

She kept her composure as she blocked his strikes. "Yet you continue to fight purely with power." She crossed her swords and caught the blade in between them. "Strategy in combat may come naturally to you, but you'll lose your way if you don't learn to fight with that hatred fighting with you, not against you!" She redirected his sword, then bashed the hilt of her sword against his cheek.

Griffin slid back, then flipped backwards to get some distance. He rubbed his cheek and sneered. "What do you know?!"

"Plenty, young bounty hunter." She glared. "Your magic is meant to be offensive, correct? Is there more to your magic than just throwing strong blows? Powered up punches?" She crossed her blades. "I know there's more to your magic than just amplifying up your physical strikes and raw magic blasts." Flames wrapped around her swords. "You're holding yourself back because you want to focus on hitting harder."

Griffin growled through his teeth as he channeled magic through his sword. The blood red aura blazed like a crackling wildfire.

Gwyn looked at Holly and Mack. "Is that true?"

Mack nodded. "Yeah, Hatred Anima does have access to other spells than just power strikes. Griffin, however, doesn't really train too much with them."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Repello is arguably more defensive, yet it's a strategic spell used to gain distance without changing your own position. Some of his offensive spells can be supportive. He just…doesn't focus on them as much."

Seraphina studied Griffin's angry scowl, then sighed. "You act like a savage beast purely on instinct. You fight, and you fight. You're a strategic mind, yet you throw rationale out the window when you abandon self-control." She narrowed her eyes. "I watch over this city very closely. Don't think I'm not aware of what happened in your earlier battle."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "…of course you knew about that."

"If I recall, the Grim Ash Clan have natural born limiters placed on their magic to prevent all that excess power from getting loose." She raised her brow. "You activated yours…and were more than willing to break it for your own benefit, even though you have the potential to wipe Scorch Grave out in one stroke."

"What are you getting at?!"

Seraphina glared. "What I've been trying to teach you. Your actions, your goal, your purpose, were all driven by an unyielding hatred towards one man. You're feeding that festering hate without stepping back and taking a moment to think. Your hate gives you strength, but it will be your undoing should you let it drive your actions." She crossed her swords. "If you can't learn self-control, then you will not survive after today."

Griffin growled angrily. His irises glowed red as the beginning signs of his limiter began to show, seeping from the edge of his eyes.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Griffin…"

Griffin kicked off the ground and furiously dashed towards Seraphina. The fox mage swung her swords and clashed against the magically charged sword. Griffin's Exosus Release flew outward, raining across the field like a meteor shower. He pushed against her blades, but the Fire Mage held her ground.

She mumbled a small command, then summoned Fire Guardians behind Griffin. They grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him back, then slammed their palms against his chest. He flew away like a streaking comet.

Seraphina lodged her swords into the ground, then threw her palms out gently. "Phosphorous Light Field." Her hands glowed white, then released tiny white pellets of light that scattered across the cavern.

Griffin supported himself against his sword and held his chest. The blast left a nasty scorch mark on his shirt. He growled, then glared ahead before gasping at the thousands of lights surrounding him. He held his sword up as the lights circled him. "What is this?"

"I dare not make any sudden movements, Everfall," Seraphina warned. "Should my Phosphorous Light Field be disturbed in any way, they will explode." Griffin narrowed his eyes. "An offensive specialist can't do much without setting off a minefield of explosions." She glared. "Maybe now you'll have time to reflect."

Griffin gripped his sword tightly, growling through his teeth. "You think I like being angry all the time? It's not a lifestyle I'm comfortable with. Thirteen years and I still can't shake how uncomfortable it is." He inhaled deeply, then sighed. "I want to be stronger than him. Stronger than that…monster who dares call himself a warrior. I focus exclusively on boosting my own physical strength for the purpose of defeating him. I want to erase him out of existence. I want him to feel the pain he inflicted on my fellow villagers. My friends. My _family._

"I can't let the hate die out in me. Not even for a moment. I want it to burn brighter than the sun, so I can show him the mistake of leaving me to live. I wish to fulfill his request of making myself stronger…so I can kill him with every ounce of suffering I can inflict before he dies. I wish to reflect that same terror he left on my home.

"I'll burn his soul…that is his fate."

Team Ravenfield was stunned by his expression of hatred. Living his entire life, remind himself of the hate he must forever burn to take revenge…what has he been doing to himself? It sounded like self-inflicted torture.

Seraphina crossed her arms. "But can you truly fight like a warrior if you only rely on strength alone?" Griffin lowered his sword cautiously. "I grow tired of this." She held her hand out, pressing her fingers together. "You'll slip up against a powerful foe because you do not learn to control your hate. It is an extension of your soul. Do not treat it as a tool. Not as a weapon. Not as motivation. Treat it as your emotions, a reflection of yourself. If you can learn to mold that anger and how to apply it, you will find the strength you desire."

She clicked her fingers, releasing a flying spark. "Pinpoint Combust."

The spark flew through the field of glowing light, not disturbing them. Griffin could barely make out the spark with how tiny it was. However, once it got up, to his face, it lit up and exploded directly into his eyes.

"AAAAGH!" Griffin howled. He dropped his sword and covered his smoking eyes, stumbling back in pain. His shoulder grazed against one of the Phosphorous Light Field lights, then shined brightly.

It exploded next to him, sending a shockwave that triggered a bunch more. What followed next was a quick paced series of explosions that violently threw Griffin around. He hurled into the air as the explosions carried him skyward. The light field was position in a way that, once they all detonated, threw him at Seraphina.

Seraphina raised her arms. "Scatter Cinder: Ashes to Ashes!" She fired the superheated projectiles, blasting him into the ground while filling the cavern with smoldering, black smoke once more. The others held their breath as the smoke washed over them.

They coughed through the smoke, so they popped another one of Gwyn's oxygen seeds into their mouths. Mack glared through the smoke. "Griffin?!"

"Don't tell me he's actually down!" Ella shouted.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. He still has some fight in him."

Deep within the smoke, Griffin pushed himself up and supported himself on one knee, while holding himself up on one hand. He held his breath as he tried to get himself under control. He could feel his heart pounding with adrenaline. His mind swirled with aggression and hostility. The Hatred Anima around him spiked with power, demanding that he give in to his primal urges and let his rage out.

Blinded and lacking oxygen, he wanted to let loose his rage. He couldn't lose now. He needed to let out his full power and…and…

Griffin dug his claws into the rock floor. Then what? Prove that he was a hostile, uncontrollable monster solely acting on aggression? Every time he has to face a strong opponent, that rage building up in him persuaded him to cut loose. It told him to let go and fight with blinding power. He had the strength to do so, yet…was it worth it?

Griffin narrowed his closed eyes, thinking back long ago…

 _*Flashback*_

 _Griffin danced around the kitchen happily. He was ready to step up in his training and learn the secrets and techniques to his Hatred Anima. He's never been more excited in his entire life._

" _Woohoo! Isn't this great, Mom?" he cheered as he danced on the table._

 _The Dragonair wrapped her tail around him and pulled him off. "Honey, I know you're excited, but no dancing on the table."_

 _Also in the kitchen with them was a Sceptile, wearing green robes. He laughed and rubbed Griffin's head. "Oh, come on, Ramona. The boy's just excited. I wasn't too different when I was his age."_

 _Ramona raised a brow. "Somehow, I believe that." She sighed, then chuckled. "Just feels weird that my son is advancing in some high-level training I still barely understand."_

 _The Sceptile waved it off. "Don't worry, I'll be teaching him the ropes. You'll have nothing to worry about."_

 _She turned away with a smirk. "With you, Camus, I worry about everything. How are your injuries holding up, by the way?"_

 _Camus folded his arms over his chest and chuckled. "Oh, haha. It was just a friendly duel with the village warrior, nothing major."_

" _You came home with a dislocated shoulder…which I had to reset."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Details, details." He grinned at Griffin. "You and I are going to have loads of fun, buddy." He picked him up and set him down on his knee. "I'll make you one of the strongest of our clan! You'll be strong, right?"_

 _Griffin punched his fists together. "Don't undermine me, Father."_

" _Haha! That's my boy!" He raised his finger. His expression turned serious. "However, you must learn control when fighting."_

 _Griffin blinked. "How so?"_

" _Anyone can simply cast a spell. Our magic is heavily tied to our emotions, which can be a good thing…or a bad thing. In my case, the more I feel great rejection towards someone, like say their moral beliefs, the stronger my powers become. In your case, your power is tied to the hate in your heart."_

 _Griffin tilted his head. "So…being angry makes me strong?"_

" _It's the type of rage I'm talking about." He held Griffin's shoulders. "Listen buddy, our powers are complicated. There are different ways to express one type of emotion. Each have the positive sides, then their negatives. I can't remain utterly disgusted by the world…and you can't let your hate get out of hand. Anger is a powerful emotion. How it's applied in battle depends on how you're feeling. You can use that anger for revenge…or you can use it to motivate yourself._

" _The best way to use our abilities…"_

 _*Flashback Ends*_

"…is to tie that emotion with something we desire." Griffin stood up. "Right now, my anger isn't driven by vengeance." He raised his fists and concentrated on the dark world around him. "I can't lose my way…"

"So, you're finally understanding what I've been saying?" Seraphina's voice echoed. Griffin focused with his magical aura. He could detect Seraphina's magic all around him. He kept still as he narrowed through the vast amounts of magic. "Put that anger to good use and fight me at your best."

Griffin narrowed his closed eyes. "Don't worry…I will."

"Then let's put an end to this, shall we?!" Griffin sensed flaming projectiles around him. He jumped out of the way, but the magical fire turned in flight and chased after him. Griffin deduced they were Incendium Tracker. He needed to clean his eyes and find Endless Regret.

"Exosus Release: Maelstrom!" He exerted the blast of energy and destroyed the tracking fireballs. Griffin pulled out Twins Storms and spun in place, pulling in all the smoldering ash in the air.

Seraphina flew around the tornado and lit fireballs in her hand. "Soul Combustum!" She formed two crackling balls of superheated energy and threw them into the tornado.

Griffin sensed the flying magic, then ceased his rotation. He spun the blades and created a forcefield of wind that blocked the exploding fireballs. He traded the two weapons for Justice Flyer and flung himself towards Seraphina. The Fire Mage raised her arms.

"Scatter Cinder!" Griffin pushed through the array of destructive heat strikes, but was caught in an explosion that stopped his flight. Seraphina flew towards him with flame swords wielded. "Do not disappoint him, Everfall! Show me your true strength!" She swung her swords.

"Exosus Counter!"

The flaming swords slashed Griffin, but the Fire Mage immediately took a retaliation attack of stronger force, in the form of a blood red explosion. Seraphina flew back as her weapons smoked from the explosion. She watched the Grovyle land on the ground, then glared up at her.

He rubbed the ash from his eyes, then opened them. His irises flashed red. "Come and get me."

Seraphina smirked. "Hmm, very well." She flew down to him at high speeds.

Griffin quickly darted his eyes around before spotting Endless Regret laying near the lava lake. He glared back at Seraphina, then pulled out Echo Chamber, blocking her strikes. He swiftly blocked her attacks as he backed himself towards his signature sword.

Seraphina took noticed and blasted a fireball from her sword, knocking Endless Regret into the wall. Griffin glared, then twisted Echo Chamber to trap her swords between the two, vibrating blades. He pulled them down, then swiped up, releasing a powerful sonic wave into the Fire Mage's face. Griffin flipped backwards over the lava lake, deposited Echo Chamber, then landed on his sword before pulling it out of the wall.

Seraphina folded her ears down to avoid deafness, then threw her palms out. "Phosphorous Light Field!" She spread the explosive lights across the cavern.

Griffin examined the lights, then smirked. "Think you can trap me a second time?" He rushed through the field this time. His arm grazed a light, which reacted to the disturbance. However, he was more than prepared for it. He raised his hand. "Clades Cutter!" Energy wrapped around his hand and took the shape of a blade.

As he ran through the field of soon-to-explode lights, he slashed through all of them, triggering their explosion phase. However, when they did explode, the blast was severely repressed. The ones he didn't cut through exploded like normal, but the path of potential explosions he crossed did nothing more than a slight pop.

Seraphina glared. _An offensive spell that cuts through damage? How unique._

Griffin leaped forward in a spinning maneuver and slammed his sword down on Seraphina's crossed blades. The Fire Mage pushed him back and slashed downward. Griffin rolled out of the way, leaped off his hand, and kicked Seraphina in the back of the neck. The fox mage threw her sword at him, to which he ran across it and threw a kick, which she blocked with her other sword.

Seraphina conjured another sword and flew forward. Griffin pulled Endless Regret back and channeled his magic through it. He aimed it. "Exosus Release!" The blood red beam tore through the ground with its immense pressure.

Seraphina crossed her swords. "Emerald Coruscare!" The blades wrapped in the emerald flames. She slashed through the Exosus Release, scattering emerald shards across the ground. She thrusted the blades at Griffin, who blocked it with his sword. The magic negating metal of his blade absorbed the emerald flames and nullified them. Seraphina pulled back and slashed the ground forward, casting a wave of emerald flames.

Griffin threw his palm out. "Repello!" When the flames reached his palm, he delivered a kinetic burst that scattered the flames into emerald pieces.

Seraphina glared, then coated her blades in Incendium Tracker. She slashed the air and fired off slashes of the tracking fire. The Grovyle narrowed his eyes, then pulled out the dull, multiplying sword.

He crossed the two weapons together and channeled their energy together. "Endless Regret and One For All…Multi-Sword Exosus Strike!" He slashed the weapons in an 'X' formation and fired off a scattershot of blood red, light swords. They pierced through the flames and went directly for Seraphina.

Seraphina widened her eyes. "Phasma Flame!" The blades were blasted with an untraceable, spectral flames burst. Seraphina launched herself forward, staying low to the ground. She dragged her swords through the ground, then slashed them up with a trail of sparks following. Griffin blocked with both his weapons.

The impact of the collision destroyed the ground beneath them. The Grovyle clenched his teeth as he pushed against the former knight. Seraphina smirked. "You've reeled in your anger faster than I anticipated! I'm impressed!" Her blades wrapped in heat. "You're showing improvement in your emotions!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes into an annoyed glare. "Don't…commend me for anything. It's not easy…holding back my aggression!"

Seraphina chuckled as she pushed harder down on his weapons. "Aggression is the key to victory. I told you, anger isn't bad, nor is it necessarily good. It's how you use it. Our aggression, our passion, is the key to striving for excellence."

"Is that a fact?" Griffin lowered his head, then smirked. "Okay, you want to see what controlled hatred looks like?" His eyes flashed red. "Here you go!"

He shoved Seraphina back forcibly, throwing her across the cavern. Griffin threw his head back and roared as he unleashed his aura to new heights. The pressure he released crumbled the ground around him. The pressure wave even reached the group and knocked them onto their backs.

Gwyn held her arm over her face and gasped. "W-Whoa! That's a lot of magic!"

Flint stared at the Grovyle in disbelief. "I can't believe this was the guy we fought earlier…"

Wes smiled brightly. "So…AWESOME!"

Griffin slammed his foot down and got into position. "Exosus Cloak!" Wrapping himself in the magical cloak, he launched off the ground and bolted towards Seraphina.

The Fire Mage quickly pulled herself together and pressed her swords against the strong impact that met her. Griffin's Endless Regret, powered by the strength granted through Exosus Cloak, cut through her swords in a matter of seconds. Seraphina barely dodged the sword as it effortlessly cut through the wall. She flipped onto her feet and jumped into the air.

She slammed her hands together and formed a radiating ball of flame that resembled the sun. "Rite of Fire: Ra's Collapse!" She threw her hands up and expanded the sun spell over her head. The heat it expelled melted through nearby stone and crushed the rest with its absurd pressure.

The group were thrown off their feet once more and slammed into the wall. Ella glared through her forelegs. "That looks powerful!"

Tony laughed uneasily. "Sister, you're not seeing what I'm seeing! The magic it's exuding is insane!"

Mack struggled as he pulled himself up. He laughed out loud. "Come on, Griffin! A miniature sun doesn't scare you!"

Griffin faced the powerful, sun like spell, then crossed his swords. "A little overkill, don't you think?!"

Seraphina smiled calmly with a hint of impishness in her eyes. "My duty is to protect the key at all costs, Everfall." She glared. "If you wish to claim in, then fight off this monster of an attack! Show me your hatred!" She flung the sun forward, barreling towards the Grovyle.

Griffin's eyes widened in momentary shock, before glaring unwaveringly. He deposited One For All, then held Endless Regret up. He braced himself for he knew he'll get himself killed should he slip up.

He tensed his muscles up as the sun spell slammed down on him, projecting its monstrous pressure down on him. Griffin pressed his hand against Endless Regret's blade and wielded it like a shield to absorb the magic. He could feel the intense heat hitting his skin while the pressure crumbled the ground and pushed him deeper into the volcano.

Seraphina floated over the sun attack, arms folded behind her back. "Control your power, Griffin Everfall! Embrace who you are and let your rage soar!"

Griffin clenched his teeth, sweating from the heat. He stomped his foot down and got his footing. At the rate he was going, Endless Regret won't be able to absorb all the magic in the attack before it pushes him into the deeper parts of the volcano. Clades Cutter could take away most of the damage, but the spell was too big to effectively lessen the output.

Griffin gripped Endless Regret's hilt tightly, then sneered at the sun like spell. His irises glowed red as the blood red stripes seeped from his eyes. However, rather than being an unconscious instinct, he was supplying just enough energy to boost his overall power. The stripes ended at his cheeks.

"Exosus…CLOAK!" His body erupted with magic. He stopped pushing against Ra's Collapse and flicker vanished out of the crater.

Seraphina's eyes darted around speedily as before blocking a surprise strike from Griffin. The force of his strike came off harder than before knocked her towards Ra's Collapse. She stopped herself and glared, then fired volleys of fireballs. Griffin pulled out Quicksilver and slashed through all of them before trading it out for Infinity Breaker. He extended it towards Seraphina, who dodged it. However, it pierced through the sun spell and into the crater it formed. He retracted the polearm, throwing himself into Seraphina and pushing her into her own spell along with himself.

Ella cupped her cupped around her eyes when she saw the two disappear into the spell. "Is he crazy?!"

The two warriors caught fire in the attack, but ignored it as they clashed weapons with each other. The longer they stayed inside Ra's Collapse, the more energy Endless Regret could nullify. Griffin left it suspended in the air to absorb magic as he punched his fists together. "Twin Inferos Busters!" The energy snake heads wrapped around his fists as he threw punches that cut through the magic.

Seraphina blocked them with her swords, but they were purely constructed by magic. Each punch tore away at the durability of the blades. Griffin ended up punching through the sword and socked the mage in the face. She flew back and held her cheek. She glared, then fired off Phasma Flame. Griffin got behind Endless Regret and let the sword eat away at the flames.

Seraphina, surrounded in flames, sprayed abundant waves of fire that engulfed around Griffin. He continued to hide behind Endless Regret to get his thoughts in order, before leaping out from behind. "Clades Cutter!" Energy blades surrounded his hands. He slashed through the attacks and reduced their damage against him significantly.

Seraphina went for a Scatter Cinder, but Griffin grabbed her by the arms and locked them down. He glared directly into her eyes. "I let my hatred get the better of me for too long. If I wish to grow stronger, I need to harness its true power and master it." He closed his eyes. "On that note, thank you…now time to surrender!" He flipped over her head and drop kicked her straight to the bottom of the Ra's Collapse. He flew over to his sword, then swam upwards to the top of the sun spell.

He jumped out from the top, high into the air, then swung Endless Regret over his shoulder with a tight grip over the hilt. The sword erupted with his magic as he narrowed his focus at the direct center.

"Exosus…RELEASE!"

He thrusted the blade and fired a widespread beam that cut through the Ra's Collapse. The fiery sun glowed with blood red magic, while bubbling with instability. The energy build up ruptured the sun spell, exposing a blinding red light across the cavern before exploding.

The blast wave crossed the cavern and headed towards the others. Flint gasped, then threw his paws up in panic. "Blockade Reflector!" The crystal shield appeared before him and protected the group from the blast wave. Everyone ducked their heads as the cavern shook violently from the explosion.

The walls split open and crumbled while the ground shattered to pieces, scattering rock debris across the air before crumbling to ash form the heat. Flint did his best to focus his magic into the shield, worried it would cracked from the pressure. Thankfully, he held out in the end once the blast died down.

He dropped the shield, then collapsed onto his stomach, panting heavily. "You're…welcome," he breathed in exhaustion.

Everyone stood open and got their bearings in order before observing the damage. The explosion destroyed the field and left a deep crater in the center, with lava pouring in from the sides. Dust from the reduced rock scattered around the air, leading to a couple coughs in response.

Mack held his head and groaned. "Talk about a wild party…" He looked around. "Where's Griffin and that mage?"

Holly looked around carefully, then pointed ahead. "There."

The dust cleared around the center and showed Griffin on one knee with his sword holding him up. He had some burn marks crossing his body, but didn't look worse for wear. He sighed, then heaved himself up. He stumbled forward a bit, but got his balance in check after a second.

"That…was tough…" he admitted to himself. It wasn't something he normally admitted out loud, but that had to be the toughest fight he has ever endured. He rubbed his face. "Ugh, I need a drink…" He dropped his hand and glared ahead as some dust cleared in front of him.

Seraphina kneeled on her hands and knees, coughing from the blast she took. She pressed her hand against the ground and attempted to pick herself up, but she couldn't bring herself to. The adrenaline was wearing off. All the damage she sustained became too much to bear anymore.

She breathed a few times, then looked ahead. She met with the view of Griffin's blade directed at her face. The Grovyle glared down at her, but his glare was neutral. He wasn't looking down at an enemy. He was looking down at a worthy opponent.

Seraphina looked at him in awe, then lowered her head and chuckled dryly. "…I lost."

Griffin stared for a bit longer, then sent his sword back into his arsenal. He held his hand out as a show of sportsmanship. "The battle was well fought."

Seraphina smiled, then took his hand as he helped her up. "You surprise me, Griffin Everfall. The strength you display is not to be underestimated."

Griffin took a step back and bowed. "You live up to your abilities. It was an honor to battle you." Seraphina smiled at his show of respect. Despite his hotheadedness, he was a well-mannered warrior.

"Haha! Griffin!" They looked over, then, much to the Grovyle's discomfort, Holly threw her arms around him and gave him a playful noogie. "I knew you could defeat her! Showing off that Grim Ash pride!"

Mack laughed and punched Griffin in the arm. "Nice going out there, champ!"

Griffin shot them both a deadpan glare. "Guys…I have burns over my body. Personal. Space." They pulled away, but still laughed. The Grovyle rolled his eyes, then smiled off to the side, grateful for their support.

Team Ravenfield made their way over, with Wes looking towards the Fire Mage. "So, Miss…Seraphina, was it?" She nodded. "Griffin won. That means…he gets the key?" Griffin turned to the fox mage, almost forgetting about his reward for winning.

Seraphina nodded. "Yes, of course." She held her hand out and snapped her fingers. An eruption of fire extended out from her palm, then revealed the item in question. A glasslike key with red energy glowing inside. The fires it came from surrounded the magical item. "Take good care of it."

Griffin took the key and examined it in his hand. "…I will." He wrapped his fingers around it, then sighed. "I can't believe this is linked to the Idol of Origin…"

"Yeah…it is…" Griffin faced Wes, who was tugging on his hat awkwardly. "Sssooo, uh…we got word you struck a deal with the shadows and…came here to take the key for yourself."

Griffin looked at the key again, then nodded. "That's…why I came down here."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Well, are you?" she asked.

He looked at the Espeon in the eye. He twirled the key around in his fingers. "Well…"

"Of course he is!" Everyone turned to the entrance and saw a pitch-black figure rising out from the ground. It shaped into Nightmare, presenting his cunning smirk. "After all, he can't obtain the power he truly desires without handing it over to us."

"Nightmare!" Wes growled.

"I thought we got rid of you!" Flint shouted.

Nightmare laughed. "It'll take much more than that to end my life, mortal scum." He snapped his fingers and a wave of shadows swarmed the cavern, laughing maliciously.

Gwyn bit on her nails worriedly, then turned to Seraphina. "Can't you do something?!"

She held her stomach and groaned. "I'm afraid I've exhausted myself in the fight."

Tony gripped his scalchops. "Give me a break! How many of these things are there?!"

Nightmare floated down to their level, then extended two shadows out to knock everyone out of the way, save for Griffin. The Grovyle looked at the two fallen groups in surprised concern, then shot a glare at the boss shadow.

He held his hand out to the Grovyle. "Now, be a good little errand boy and hand me that key. After that, you'll get everything you ever wanted."

Griffin deepened his glare as he twirled the key between his fingers. "What did I say about harming them?"

"I only made that promise about the Espeon and that I wouldn't kill her." He looked around at the Pokémon. "However, seeing as they'll be nuisances in the future, they'll have to be exterminated." He lowered his head and glared back at the Grovyle. "Now…hand over the key."

Griffin looked between the boss shadow and the key in his hand. This entire day has been one jumbled mess of questions for his head. Fighting left and right, hearing overwhelming historical secrets, and now this. Honestly, he could've very well taken up this deal without a second thought and be done with it.

Now…Now he had a different perspective. It had to be beaten into him to get across, but he still had much to learn about controlling his abilities. He focused too much on gaining power rather than focusing on controlling it. He never said it out loud, but he doubts he could take Holly or Mack on in a serious fight. Despite being weaker than him, their abilities outclassed his because they had more time to adapt and control their abilities.

This promise of gaining more power sounded tempting at first. Now it just sounded…hollow. There was no weight to obtaining it. It was pointless.

It didn't help this arrogant shadow before him just referred to him as an errand boy. Frankly, he's had a long day and is through with all the shit he had to put up with to get this far.

So, as he tightened his fingers around the key, he glared back at the looming shadow with a straight face and said:

"…no."


	40. Chapter 40

_**Ch.40: I Stand by My Own Power! The New Test for Rage Starts!**_

Nightmare doesn't ask for much. Why should he? When dealing with creatures so easy to manipulate, he expected them to be putty in his hands. Pokémon were supposed to be creatures that thrived on growing stronger, right? Was it wrong of him to assume that _anyone_ would bail out on the opportunity to achieve the status of a god? To him, it sounded insane. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's not something one came by. And what did he ask for?

The Key of Fire.

When he first met the Grovyle, he expected his rage to tip him over that pathetic morality scale that these mortal creatures seemed to possess. Giving to his lust for power, the bounty hunter should have saw reason with his offer and taken it while he still could.

Now, here he was, the boss shadow to the Tribe of Shadows, floating in front of what could have been a promising lackey, and he was being told off by said _promising lackey._ He actually believed he misinterpreted. Perhaps all this volcanic rumbling around him simply muddled the words. Safe bet, right?

However, Nightmare wasn't an idiot. The stern glare Griffin burned into his eyes told him exactly what he _didn't_ want to hear. What else could be said except, why hasn't Nightmare blown his top off yet?

The boss shadow inhaled deeply, while tightly clenching his fist that burned with black fire. Streaks of shadow steamed off his body, radiating the malice and anger building up inside him. He kept his cool for as long as he could, wanting to be somewhat civil before he went into a bloody massacre. Only seemed fair.

Once Nightmare finished his mental turmoil, he folded his arms behind his back, leaned down to Griffin's level, and asked with the thickest of venom spewing from his low, menacing tone, **"What…did you say?"** Griffin could hear the anger being held back.

The Grovyle narrowed his eyes at the boss shadow. "You heard me. I said 'no.'"

Nightmare straightened himself up, coughed into his fist, then resumed his previous stance. He glared at the defiant bounty hunter. "Okay, it appears we're having difficulties understanding orders. Let's try this again." He stretched his hand out to him. "Hand me…THE KEY!" he roared, ruffling Griffin's clothes and head leaf with the forceful wave.

The Grovyle's neutral glare didn't falter. He merely patted out his clothing, then slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "I said…no."

Nightmare's right eye twitched. Infuriation boiled through his system. His fingers contorted before stretching out into demonic claws. He brandished the deadly extensions, then aimed them for the Grovyle's head. "Why?!" he growled through his teeth.

Griffin shrugged. "Plain and simple. You offered me power like I wanted, but…I've decided to decline it. It's just business." He glared. "That…and I much prefer that my planet isn't turned it a cesspool for you shadows. I actually like my home region the way it is."

Nightmare's form grew in size, towering over the Grovyle tenfold. He raised his claws and bared his sharp teeth. "Boy, I don't think you understand the forces you are playing with."

Griffin smirked. "I'll take my chances. Got me this far, didn't they?"

The boss shadow snarled irritably. "Don't get cocky with me, weakling! The shadows are a race of ethereal darkness born from the purest of corruption! We are an ever-growing species whose existence will carry on for thousands of your lifetime! An insect such as you is miniscule compare to our power!"

Griffin crossed his arms and scoffed. "If you can't handle those treasure hunters, you certainly can't take me on." He shrugged. "Still, if it's a battle you're looking for-"

"Griffin, don't!" Holly called out as she got to her feet. "You're still injured from your previous fight! I know you're strong, but you can only handle so much!"

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Relax, Holly. I have this under control." Holly blinked in surprise.

Mack picked himself up and expressed the same expression as Holly. "Did he just smile…twice in roughly the same minute? Yeesh, that's the best mood I've seen him in in YEARS!"

Team Ravenfield picked themselves up and looked around at the swirling shadows overhead before glaring at Nightmare. "Well, regardless, we're not letting you take him on alone!" Wes shouted as he touched his Star Amulet and brought out his magic. "A little payback for jumping us earlier!"

Flint gulped. "Do we really have to?"

"You want to peacefully talk your way out of here?" Tony asked dryly.

"Fighting, it is."

Team Ravenfield armed themselves and got into battle positions. Holly and Mack nodded and did the same, bringing out their signature weapons. The shadows ceased their circling and shifted their shapes for battle readiness.

Nightmare observed his shadows and his enemy, then glared in annoyance. "Must I waste my time on such trivial matters?" He sighed, then shaped his arms into swords. "Very well. I'll humor your challenge, Grovyle. Best not to die too earlier. It'd be a tragic disappointment."

Griffin brought out Endless Regret and took position. "I couldn't agree more."

Seraphina smiled at Griffin's subtle, but obvious change in behavior. _He's learning to control his anger. Excellent._ She glared at the shadow around her, then snapped her fingers. She had enough magic left to summon three Fire Guardians to protect her. "Destroy them at all costs." The Fire Guardians saluted like honorable knights, ready for battle.

Both sides were raring to draw the first blow, itching to start a full-scale battle inside the partially destroyed cavern. However, before the battle could begin, the cavern rumbled with activity. It shook vicious, tripping over the grounded Pokémon who tried to keep their footing inline.

Gwyn clutched her thorn whip tightly as she watched rock debris rain from the ceiling. "Are we having an earthquake?!"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Somehow, I don't think that's the case."

"The Espeon is correct," Seraphina confirmed. She narrowed her eyes. "I sense something darker coming. Something filled with malintent."

"Lady, pretty sure we have enough of that screaming bloody murder at us!" Mack shouted, holding his hips in annoyance. "What could possibly be causing all that ruckus that's worse than this?"

The rumbling turned to smashing. A gradual descent high above making its way down to their level. With each passing second, the hateful roars of a monster grew closer. This monster's cries sounded demonic, yet not. It was hard to tell, but they sounded intertwined with each other.

Nightmare focused on the roars, then focused his attention on an aura growing closer. The grin curling up on his face spoke bad news for the gang. "Oh hoho, I was wondering where you were."

A moment of aggressive digging later, the ceiling split open and a figure dropped down in the center of the field. The cloud of dust brought down with them spread across the field, making everyone but the shadows cough. When the dust cleared, the figure rose to full height revealing himself as the Ursaring mercenary.

His eyes flashed with anger as he spotted the Pokémon. "Destroy…in the name of…the Tribe of Shadows!"

Ella gasped. "Wait, him?!" She looked at Holly and Mack. "I thought you took care of him!"

"Huh, funny," Holly expressed as she turned to Mack with a glare. "I wonder how _that_ happened."

Mack raised his hands with an impassive expression. "Okay, we can throw around names and blame each other, but maybe someone should have told me that these things couldn't be killed by means of execution."

Flint rubbed the back of his head. "Perhaps mentioning their healing factor would have helped."

"Oh! So, they have healing factors?!" Mack shouted madly. "Woo-FREAKIN'-hoo!"

Lexx raised his buster sword and aimed it at Holly and Mack. "You two…I shall slaughter you and mount your heads over my mantle."

Holly groaned. "How lovely…"

Lexx charged forward, swinging his sword over his shoulder, but Griffin got in his way and struck him right in the stomach. Lexx coughed blood out and nearly doubled over in pain. Griffin narrowed his eyes, then raised his foot and kicked the possessed Ursaring away.

Lexx tumbled towards the lava, but he stopped himself by jabbing his sword into the ground. He stood up and pulled his sword out. He spun it around and held it in a reverse grip. He locked glares with Griffin. "You're interfering with my battle."

Griffin bared his teeth. "A bastard like you has no right to fight my friends." He raised his own sword. "I shall end your life."

Lexx growled and raised his sword. Nightmare examined his pawn, then smirked as an evil thought formed in his twisted mind. He raised his hand and pressed his finger together. "Lexx…do you wish to grow stronger?"

"Yes, Master," Lexx replied as he channeled his dark energy through the sword.

"Well then, have at it." With a snap of his fingers, five shadows flew down to Lexx in a vapor form. They passed through his open mouth, making him gag for a moment.

Lexx held his head a thick aura suddenly blazed off his body, cloaking him in darkness. The momentary pain subsided and replaced with a surge of power coursing through the possessed bear's veins. His lips stretched into a sadistic grin. His muscles expanded. The ground cracked from his immense pressure.

Lexx threw his head back and laughed aloud. "Yes! YES! This is what I'm talking about!" He spun his sword behind him. "I'm coming for you, Grovyle!" He kicked off the ground and rocketed towards Griffin.

The Grovyle held up his sword and blocked the impact. Griffin nearly flew off his feet, but dug his claws into the rock. The impact was strong enough to reach the far wall behind him. Griffin could feel the massive change in strength. It was incredible.

This made him smirk.

"Okay…you've caught my interest." Griffin deflected his opponent's sword down and struck his cheek with his heel. Lexx barely budged, then grabbed Griffin by the shirt and threw him into the ceiling. Lexx crouched and leaped towards the Grovyle. Griffin blocked his sword strike. "Come on, fight me with all you got!" He pushed him down, then aimed his sword. "Exosus Release!"

The red beam slammed Lexx back to the ground, straight into a crater. Griffin spun downward and slammed his sword onto of Lexx's. The two swordsman glared at each other before pushing back, then speedily clashing all across the field. Each strike sent sparks flying.

Team Ravenfield watched in disbelief. "Man, he's tough," Gwyn commented.

Wes glared overhead. The shadows were beginning to look antsy. He smirked. "Well, let's not stay out of the fray, gang." He faced upward and charged his spell. "Mystic…BEAM!" He fired the purple magical beam right at the shadows, then guided it to bring down the ceiling.

The shadows screeched as they dodged falling rock debris, forcing them closer to the ground. They glared angrily at the Pokémon and fired black flames down. Seraphina's Fire Guardians faced them and held their hands out, casting a flame shield to protect the group from the corrupted fire.

Gwyn pulled seeds out of her bag. She tossed them around in her hand, then threw them towards the shadows. She thrusted her palm out. "Accelerated Growth!"

The seeds erupted with green light and grew into flytrap plants. The monstrous plants licked their lips, then lunged at the shadows. They bit down and shook the amorphous specters around like chew toys. The shadows screeched in protest. They raised their demonic claws and shredded the plants into pieces.

Gwyn absorbed some plants into her glove, then took aim. "Cyclone Eradication!" She fired the windstorm blast through the flame shield and sent a group of shadows flying in all directions.

A shadow got in close and turned their arm into an axe blade. They swung it through the flame shield, shattering it into embers. The Fire Guardians each formed a sphere of flame and blasted it. The shadow was thrown away and wrapped in flames, which it passed off to its allies with the slightest touch.

Ella dodged black flames thrown from above. "We're too condensed! Split up!" Everyone nodded and ran off in separate directions.

Shadows zoomed down and attempted to claw Ella's face off. The Espeon narrowed her eyes, then skilffuly dodged their assault. She flipped backwards, then slid under one shadow before blasting him in the gut with her Psychic. She spun on her back and threw Shadow Balls in all directions. Shadows that got in too close were thrown away by the explosion.

She rolled onto her feet and smirked, but then gasped as a shadow got her from behind and brought her into the air. She flailed her legs around, then glared at the shadow. "Unhand me at once!"

The shadow simply smiled with wicked glee, then opened its mouth. Black flames built up inside, ready to incinerate the Espeon to a crisp.

Ella, however, wasn't having it. She raised her brow and smirked. "I tried to warn you." Without warning, she threw her head forward and bashed it against the shadow's forehead. The shadow staggered for a moment, unintentionally loosening its grip. Ella leaped out of its grasp and landed on its back before grabbing hold of its eyelids and pulling the malleable material back. The shadow screeched angrily. "Think some of your buddies remember this little trick. Now giddy-up, freakazoid!" She steered the shadow around, who desperately tried to throw her off.

Back on the ground, Griffin and Lexx were going at it hard with each other. With Lexx's increased strength and Griffin's natural born skill, they were, for the most part, equally match in strikes. Though, that's not to say Griffin was losing.

The Grovyle was quick with his strikes, trying to force the possessed Ursaring onto the defensive. Lexx deflected all his strikes, then reached out to grab him. Griffin dodged and swung around on his arm until he was standing on top, then he flipped back, striking the bear in the chin. With his opening, Griffin lunged and impaled the possessed bear.

Griffin glared. "A few muscle enhancements won't beat me." His eyes widened slightly when Lexx lifted his head and snarled. "Oh shit…" Lexx grabbed Endless Regret and, in one swift move, pulled it out while also throwing Griffin across the field.

Lexx held his stomach as it regenerated. He smirked confidently. "You see…you can't kill me. These shadows…the more of us there are, the stronger I become. That is the true power of darkness. The power you could have had."

Griffin jumped to his feet and pulled his sword back. "And have multiple voices in my head? I'll take a pass. Exosus Release!" His sword erupted in blood red magic.

Lexx sneered. "Then you'll die like the rest of these weaklings." He pulled his own sword back and wrapped it in darkness.

They lunged and clashed swords, with their magic flying off and destroying the cavern even further. Part of the main temple was revealed as the wall collapsed. They slammed their weapons against each other repeatedly as they ran all over the battlefield, passing through battles that were taking place with the others.

Wes was practically taunting the shadows as he performed dance-like dodges to avoid their spells and melee strikes. He spun of his back, avoiding shadow bullets, then spun onto his forepaw. "TerraSlash!" A ring of purple energy appeared on the ground, then fired shards of sharp down that tore through the shadows and ripped them like fabric.

Two shadows combined together and shaped into a two-headed beast, who then roared at the Umbreon execrably. His hat nearly flew off his head. He readjusted it, then smirked. With a mocking gesture towards the beast, it growled and charged towards him recklessly.

Wes formed a Warp Pad under his feet, then bounced around a ring of Warp Pads surrounding the beast. It roared and spewed black flames from both heads. Wes redirected himself skyward and avoided the flames entirely. "Mystic Burst!" He body erupted in purple magic, then he used an amped up Warp Pad to rocket into the beast's back. The impact sent him straight through and sever the monster in half.

The beast roared as its hind legs dissipated into black steam. The shadow monster reshaped itself and took on the form of a large snake. With a threatening hiss, it lunged for the cocky Umbreon.

Wes took a bow, then rolled out of the way. He clapped his paws together. "Septem Gladii Virtustis!" The seven, doubled edged, light swords formed from his body, then telekinetically spun by his commands before taking on an offense stance. He lunged at the snake and spun the swords like a buzz saw, slicing through its middle, then fired over half into its eyes. With the remaining three, he grabbed one in his teeth and sent the other two into the sides of its neck. He used Warp Pad and lunged straight for it. He spun around and perfectly cut through its neck, sending the head to the ground.

He landed on his feet and commanded the light swords to return to him. He tipped his hat to the snake. "Thank you, thank you! I know I'm great!" He beamed with excitement as more shadows surrounded him, all wanting to rip him to shreds and bathe their blades in his blood. He laughed. "Ha! Come at me! I can take you all on!"

Flint shrieked as swarms of shadows chased him down. He clapped his paws together every so often, trying to will that accursed humanoid to show itself and help him. No matter how much he tried, it wouldn't come out. "You've come out when I'm in danger before! What makes NOW different?!"

He looked forward, then dropped on his stomach as shadow nearly struck his head. He rolled to his feet and fired Flamethrower to keep them at bay. However, they traveled across the ground and grabbed him by the legs. "Crap!"

The shadows rose out and laughed at his misery. They extended their claws, then viciously stabbed the Flareon in the back and head. They took pleasure in his horrified screams, until his body shattered into nothingness. They blinked in bewilderment, then threw their heads back and screamed in frustration.

If there was one thing Flint knew how to do, it was run away and divert attention off him. He hid himself under an illusion and backed away from the fighting. _Okay Flint, get a grip. Just…get your bearings in order find a way to help without getting the way._ He felt his back foot slip a bit, making him stop. He turned around and saw the lava lake. He blinked, then looked up as an idea formed.

The shadows looked around for the Flareon, while keeping stray fire off them, when they heard a whistle. They turned and saw Flint waving his paws in the air. "Hey, uh…freaky splotches!" He cupped his paws around his mouth and yelled, "Quit it with all the screaming! It makes you sound, uh…tone deaf?" _Okay, smack talking? Not my thing._

Regardless, this drew their attention. They flew straight for the Flareon, arms morphed into spears. Flint crouched down and quietly counted down as they got closer. "Three…two…one…NOW!" His eyes flashed orange and time halted around him. He shuffled out of the way, then resumed time.

The shadows smashed into the walls, practically flattening from the impact. They pulled back and growled at the annoying Flareon, then gasped as Flint made the bold move of jumping in them and dunking their heads into the lava. He jumped out before his clothes could get incinerated. The lava disrupted their physical forms and evaporated them into nothing.

Flint sighed, then wiped his brow. "Oh, thank goodness. I didn't expect for that to-" His eyes widened as a gang of shadows appeared behind him. He turned around, then squeaked nervously. "Uh…please don't hurt me?"

They raised their claws and prepared to massacre him when vines suddenly wrapped around them and pulled them into the ground. Flint blinked, then saw a green hand extend out to him. He looked up at Gwyn's cheerful smile. "I'll attack, you cover me."

The smile on the Flareon's face perfectly showed off his relief and gratitude. "Thanks…"

In contrast to Flint's brief moment of 'fun', Tony was having a blast destroying shadows by the dozens. He was literally leaping off their heads with his casual, mocking attitude alive and ready. He landed on one shadow with his arms folded behind his back.

He bent down to see its pissed off glare. "Yo, spooky? I'm not bugging you, am I?" He jumped and dodged a claw swipe. "I'll take that as a maybe. Dragon Thunderclap!" With one powerful clap, he scattered the shadow into paint splotches raining on the ground. He fell towards the ground with his hands in his pockets. "And my stop should be right…"

Just as he predicted, two shadows came flying at him with the intent of skewering him on their spear hands. He threw his scalchops in their faces, misguiding their flight to ram into each other and for the Dewott to slam his feet on their heads for a soft landing.

"…now." He picked his scalchops up and activated Razor Shell, electrifying the water energy. He slashed his weapons around and took his stance. "So, which one of you losers is next?" He glanced to his right, then spun around to block a sword strike. "Ah, we have a volunteer!"

The shadow attacking him screeched and, with its other arm blade, slashing furiously down on the Dewott's lightning blades. Tony redirected the force to lessen the blows, while keeping his ground. He ducked under two swipes, then jabbed his lightning blade through both shadow blades once aligned. He flipped onto them, then aimed his fists at the alarmed shadow.

Tony smirked. "For being a good sport, here's your prize. Impetus Pressure!" He fired the pressure wave right in its face, destroying it on the spot. Before the shadow could regenerate, Tony sent a surge of electricity through the body and obliterated in into nothingness. He dusted his hands off and smirked. "Huh, guess he didn't like the reward." He picked up his scalchops. "Oh well, there's plenty of other shadows to mess with."

Back with Griffin, his fight with Lexx ended up with them clashing swords while in the air. Griffin blocked a sword thrust and pushed himself away to cling to a wall. He pulled out Infinity Breaker and extended it outward, piercing Lexx through the shoulder.

The possessed Ursaring clutched the polearm. "Your puny attack doesn't harm me!" He flung Griffin around with the long polearm.

Griffin hung onto Infinity Breaker as he deposited Endless Regret and pulled out One For All and Pride of Leones. He threw the shield in the air, curving with the momentum, and accurately aimed it for the dark bear's head.

"AGH!" Lexx growled as he let go of Infinity Breaker and held his bleeding head.

Griffin contracted Infinity Breaker and sent it away, then slashed the air repeatedly until twenty light swords surrounded him. "Sword Blitz!" The swords followed the command and flew at Lexx.

The Ursaring slashed through the light swords, laughing arrogantly. "Once I've killed you and reclaimed that key for my master, I'll finish the day by slaughtering those bounty hunters who belittled me!"

Griffin scoffed. "Yeah, because that went so well for you the last time." He landed on the ground and glared at the possessed bear. "Keeping talking my ear off, but the only one doing the slaughtering is me." He raised One For All. "Prepare yourself, because your sad, pathetic life will be flashing before you."

Lexx growled and spun his sword. "I've had it with you self-righteous bounty hunters!" He kicked off the ceiling and swung down. Griffin traded out for Endless Regret and blocked the strike, resulting in a strong shockwave.

Holly backflipped from shadow bolts and kicked away any incoming shadows. She leaped over one and bashed the end of her fan down on its head, then spun on top of the fan to kick the shadows surrounding her. She leaped up with her weapon in tow, then opened it to full length.

"Level 3 Wind Style: Destructive Push!" She waved the fan and sent down a sonic boom that demolished the shadows, splattering their shadowy body everywhere. She landed, folded the fan, then slapped all who got hear her with it. More shadows popped up around her, which only made her chuckle. "There isn't enough of me to go around, freaks. Let's fix that. Deceptive Explosion!"

Her eye flashed and projected multiple illusionary clones of herself. They lunged at the shadows were their fans at the ready. Unaware of the nature of this particular illusion, the shadows went in for the kill. They slashed through the clones, believing they were nothing more than mental projections, until they condensed into orbs and exploded, obliterating their bodies on the spot.

Holly continuously dodged sword slashes with graceful and swift movement. She leaped over a shadow and landed on its blade. It looked up at her in confusion, then screeched as she projected a blinding light that burned its eyes.

Holly chuckled. "Sensitiva Cultro: Aspectu." She faced the other shadows and repeated the same spell. The shadows doubled over in pain as their eyes stung with the overloading light. Holly stepped back and opened her fan, only halfway this time. "Level 2 Wind Style: Wind of Knives!" She waved the fan and send out air energy projectiles, shaped like throwing knives.

They tore through the shadows, ripping off pieces of their shadowy bodies. Some shadows narrowly avoided the knives and fired off Final Nightfall at the deceiver.

The beam spells came from all directions, but Holly wasn't fazed. "Dolorem Rewrite!" Blue petals scattered out, surrounding her and her enemies. The shadows looked around in confusion, while also wondering what happened to their Final Nightfall.

Holly leaped at the shadows and kicked them to the ground, while battering the already grounded ones with her fan. She spun on her back and kicked away some pursuers, then hooked her sickle around one's neck and slammed it into the rock.

She backflipped away and said, "And fate frowns upon you."

The petals dispersed, revealing the Final Nightfall spells to be aimed at each shadow. They screamed as they were consumed in their own attacks, obliterating them in a mere instant. Holly landed on her feet and struck a pose as the shadowy steam evaporated behind her.

Mack stood still, arms behind his back and smirking smugly, as shadows tried to dig their claws into him. However, his fear persona kept them at bay, throwing them around and beating them as brutally as possible. Mack dodged a sword slash, then ducked as his persona threw a punch, lobbing off the shadow's head. Mack stumbled around and snickered through his teeth.

"You little freaks are a delight to play with. I'm sure we'll all get along. After all, I have a wondering personality." His persona stretched its arms out and wrapped them around a group of shadows. "Torture Incita: Electrocution!" His persona lit up with lethal doses of electricity. The shadows convulsed and jittered in agony before evaporating.

The Sudowoodo laughed his head off, then his eyes widened as his persona blocked a shadow blast from behind. Mack glared over his shoulder as more shadows came flying down, taking the shape of large, monstrous birds.

"Oh great, more of this shit." Crossing his arms, he mentally ordered his fear persona to leap in the air. "Phobia Rem: Chiropto!"

His persona laughed, then took on the shape of a monstrous bat. Arms extended out and its sphere ran down its arm, stretching out a thin membrane in-between. The branch on top its head split into bat ears and it grew jagged fangs from its mouth. It screeched gleefully, then flew towards the shadows.

The shadow birds fired sharp quills of darkness. The persona laughed off the attempt and sank its fangs into a shadow bird's neck. It ripped its head off and swallowed the darkness before bashing the remains into its allies.

Mack smirked. "Phobia Rem: Haphe."

Mack's persona reverted to its original form, then grappled a shadow's neck. Much to the shadow's utter horror, the mere touch of this frightening creating burned its ethereal body. Other shadows tried to get away, but the persona decided to bring them all in for a big, group hug. The crushing grip coupled with the burning sensation left them screaming out in agony before they were ultimately destroyed.

Mack walked up to his persona as it landed. "Guess they couldn't stomach their own nightmares."

Nightmare watched on as the battle escalated. He scowled as his shadows were being destroyed one by one. It was utterly infuriating to watch his forces be destroyed so easily. _My shadows cannot win like this. We must grow stronger if we wish to overcome these fools._

He glanced around, then spotted Griffin and Lexx as they continued with their fight. It boggled the boss shadow's mind how the Grovyle could still fight despite his prior battle. Lexx was being fueled by the power of six shadows. He should have more strength than Griffin. On the other hand, the vessel could be straining from the numerous occupants.

Nightmare rubbed his chin, then smirked. "The Grovyle possesses much rage…" He held his hand out as a shadow formed from his palm. "Meaning he'll be easy pickings for control."

Griffin threw his sword up and ducked Lexx's sword slash. The Grovyle landed on his hands, caught the sword with his foot, and swung it into Lexx's shoulder. Lexx roared out, then pulled the sword out of his flesh. "Dark Nubis Cutter!" He slashed the ground forward. Griffin rolled out of the way before he could be sliced in half.

He returned to his feet and lunged, driving his sword through the bear's chest. He stood on top of it and cupped his hand over his fist. Three rings of energy traveled down his arm and wrapped around his fist.

He sneered, then threw it right into the possessed mercenary's face. "Ira Dei: Three Destructive Fists!" Right before the mercenary flew off, Griffin gripped his sword and kept it from following the airborne bear.

The punch caved in the Ursaring's skull and, if it weren't for the shadows overhauling on healing, was close to having his head explode into red paste. He took all three kinetic punches, even after slamming against the wall.

Griffin waved his sore arm, then held his sword aloft. "So, who's next?"

Nightmare floated down to his level with a cunning smirk. "My, my, such power, Grovyle. You would be an excellent addition to the Tribe of Shadows."

Griffin sneered and aimed his sword at the boss shadow. "What did I tell you? I'm not joining you or your freak show."

Nightmare chuckled lightly. "Oh, I heard you, but I don't remember giving you a choice!" He threw a black vapor at the Grovyle, which nailed him right in the face.

Griffin dropped Endless Regret and growled as the vapor forced its way into the orifices of his face. He tripped over his feet and rolled around on his back as he clutched his head, scrunching his face up in agony.

Holly and Mack ceased their fighting and gasped. "Griffin?!"

Ella crashed a shadow into the lava and landed. "What's happening?!"

Everyone ran over to the Grovyle's side, then glared at Nightmare as he laughed maliciously. "I don't make deals with traitors! I make minions!" He raised his fist. "The shadows' greatest strength lies within the perfect host! You weak-minded lifeforms will now bear witness to the bond between a shadow and its host! The anger and rage that dwells in this creature's heart will give my shadow the strength to control his mind!"

Holly glared at Griffin and shouted, "Griffin, don't listen to him! Fight it!"

"He can't help it, Lurantis," Nightmare insisted confidently. "No amount of willpower is going to pull him out of my shadow's grasp!" He narrowed his eyes. "I would have done the same thing to all of you if you weren't such do-gooders." He smirked proudly. "But at least I have this to fall back on."

Griffin clenched his teeth as his skin started to turn black. Whiteness washed over his head leaf, as well as the leaves on his wrists. A skull tattoo shaped over his head. He clawed at the ground as he cried out once more, furiously.

Mack shook the Grovyle. "Yo, Griff! Quit acting like a pansy and-OOF!" Griffin punched him in the face, knocking him into Flint and falling on top of him.

Seraphina's eyes widened. "This isn't good…"

Griffin flipped to his feet, then stood to full height. He cracked his neck, then stretched out his arms. "Oh baby, now this is a body!" He glared over his shoulder, eyes glowing a sinister red. "I can feel his power surging through me!"

Wes clenched his teeth. "Griffin…get a hold of yourself!"

Nightmare laughed with absolute joy. "I _did_ promise you power, Grovyle. Not what I intended, but I kept my end of the bargain." He held his hand out. "Now, my loyal servant, hand me the key."

The possessed Grovyle snickered villainously. "At once, Master." He walked towards the boss shadow.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wes tackled him from behind and grappled his legs around him. "Get out of Griffin's body, you parasite!"

Shadow Griffin growled. "Get your filthy paws off of me!" He slammed his fist against Wes' face, knocking him into Tony, who caught the Umbreon.

"Wes!" Ella shouted. She ran over to him and held his shoulders. "Are you okay?!"

Wes held his nose, then checked his paw. He could feel the scarlet liquid running from his nose. "Not so hot…"

Ella tightened her glare, then casted it at Griffin. She stamped her paws down and shouted, "Griffin, quit acting like that asshole's puppet! What kind of warrior lets himself be used like some freak's tool?! Are you just going to stand there and take it?!"

Nightmare crossed his arms and laughed. "Scream all you want, Espeon, but the bounty hunter belongs to the Tribe of Shadows." He smirked. "You could try beating the shadow out of him, but I don't see you winning this fight anytime soon."

Ella softened her glare, but kept them narrowed. She sighed through her teeth, then said, "Griffin, I may barely know you, but I know you're strong. Stronger than this."

"Tell me something I don't know, runt!" Shadow Griffin taunted as he lifted Endless Regret. He channeled his dark energy through the blade. "One swing of this and you'll be out of the master's way."

Holly glared, then stepped forward. "No, Ella's right. He says willpower can't break you out, but he doesn't know you like Mack and I do. The Grim Ash Clan is a proud clan of the fiercest warriors in the world. Our power is greater than all in the land."

Mack stepped forward with a slouched stance, lazily smirking through his teeth. "I know I joke about this a lot, but now I'm being serious." He narrowed his eyes to reflect his mood. "Why don't you give that idiot a taste of your power? The edge of your full potential?"

Nightmare clenched his teeth in irritation. "This is maddening. I have no time for this drivel!" He pointed commandingly. "Destroy these pests."

Shadow Griffin spun the sword and blazed his dark energy through the blade. "At once." The energy crackled furiously. "Final…Night…Fa-!" His eyes widened, then he dropped the sword as he reached for his head and screamed out in agony.

Nightmare's eyes widened. "What the?!"

Shadow Griffin stumbled around and dropped to his knees. His eyes clenched shut as he bared his teeth. "My head! My skull feels like it's...burning! AAAHHH!"

The group stared at the possessed Grovyle in confusion and concern. "What's going on?" Flint asked Holly.

She narrowed her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on with the shadow inhabiting her friend, but she had a feeling it was in for a hell of a time. She could see the rising spike in Griffin's aura.

Nightmare grabbed his possessed minion by the jacket and held him up. "What are you doing?! Kill them!"

"I can…I can feel him! Clawing his way out from the abyss!" the shadow screamed as a blood red aura surrounded him.

Nightmare glared. "How is that possible?! No willpower on the planet can-!"

"It's not willpower!" the shadow screamed again. Nightmare dropped him as the possessed Grovyle stumbled around, clutching his head tighter. "It's…I can see his heart! It's…oh darkness, this creature…this deranged creature! How can any mortal harbor this much hatred in their heart?!" He turned his back to Nightmare and continued to scream at the ceiling.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes cautiously. "Hatred…?"

Everyone, but Ella, could see his passive magical aura blazing uncontrollably. The malice it contained grew stronger with each passing moment. The aura waved like a crackling fire, waiting to spread across the land and burn it to smithereens. Even if she couldn't see it, Ella could feel the pressure exerting from him.

"That's it, Griff!" Holly shouted. "Let the anger flow out! Pop the cap off!"

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. _The rage I sensed deep within his heart. Now we shall all see the extent of his raw power come alive._

 _*Griffin's subconscious*_

 _Deep inside the subconscious of the Grovyle, the shadow was frantically flying around in a hellish space of blood red energy surging upward. It bared its teeth as it looked around for answers._ _ **"What madness is this?! You dare defy the order of the Tribe of Shadows?!"**_

" _Hey, freak." The shadow froze, then cautiously looked over its shoulder. A flickering flame burned to life behind him. Red, piercing eyes glowed through the flame. "Who gave you permission to come into my head?"_

 _The shadow recoiled in horror, then aimed charged magic beams at the flame. "You stay back, you vile monster!"_

" _Monster?" A dark chuckle emanated from the flame. The shadow may not have a spine, but it could feel shivers running up where one should be. "Oh, you take me too lightly." The flame started taking on a new shape. The shape of a Grovyle. "Let me show you just how much of a monster I am."_

 _*Reality*_

Griffin raised his foot and stomped the ground, sending pressure waves through the rock. He slammed his hand down, triggering small quakes. He rose onto both feet. His black skin cracked, revealing red light the penetrated the surface. The darkness that surrounded Griffin peeled away as his aura built up.

Nightmare glared. _What is this?_

The gang backed away as the pressure Griffin was exerting started tipping over the line into danger territory. Wes chuckled nervously. "Hey guys, call me crazy, but I think we may want to take cover…"

Mack laughed along with him, only jollier. "Oh yeah, totally!"

Everyone got to the ground, with the Fire Guardians standing before them protectively, ready to take whatever impact that comes their way.

Griffin bared his teeth and snarled through the control. Steam fired off his body as he raised his arms, struggling to rip apart the shadow. His aura condensed around his body while the hatred he exuded filled the air, felt by the shadows and Nightmare. Nightmare could only watch in curiosity while his army fell back with terror.

As the last of the shadow began to break away, Griffin spoke through the control. "I will not…submit…to your…DARKNESS!" With one horrific roar, Griffin exploded with raw, hateful magic that crashed through the ceiling.

The ground around him burned from the intense friction. The air pressure he fired off blew the shadows away, with only Nightmare holding his ground. He peeked through his arms and glared at the Grovyle.

Griffin opened his mouth and expelled the shadow from his system, who burned away in the aura instantly. With the cloak of darkness bathing his skin now gone, he revealed a new change.

The blood red, glowing stripes that came from his eyes had stretched out all over his body, reaching his hands, feet, and head leaf. He opened his eyes, his irises glowing in blood red magic.

He glared at Nightmare, then picked up his prized sword. Nightmare growled, then shouted at Lexx, "Lexx! Quit laying around and destroy this whelp!"

With his face fully reformed, Lexx leaped out of the wall with his sword in tow. "At once, Master!" Not even regarding the magical energy exerting off his opponent, he leaped into action with the goal of pleasing his master and ending the life of this insolent lifeform.

Everyone hooked their arms/forelegs together to prevent from being blown away. Gwyn glared through the wind pressure. "What's going on?!"

"Remember that limiter we kept mentioning?!" Mack shouted. "Well, suffice to say, he's just about maxing out on the first stage of his limiter!"

Lexx spun his sword in his hand, charging through the air pressure like nothing. He got in close and swung from the side. "Now, die at the hands of-!"

Griffin connected the back of his hand right against the sharp edge of the blade, and, in a shocking move, completely shattered the sword. He didn't have a cut whatsoever. It was like the sword was made out of fragile glass.

Lexx stared in disbelief, then held the hilt up to examine what was left of his sword. "How…?" Lexx backed away as Griffin pulled Endless Regret back and poured his magical power into the blade.

Griffin scowled maliciously at the mercenary, then said, "Hatred…Hatred as red as the blood of my fallen opponents." The aura blazed erratically off his weapon. "With spite and malice in my heart, together with my hellish hate, all who stand in my way will burn in my vengeance." He aimed the sword out as it burned brighter.

"I'll burn you all…that is your fate!"

Griffin fired a massive Exosus Release that Lexx had no chance to avoid. He screamed out in agony as his body disappeared into the blinding, blood red beam. Nightmare's luck was slightly better as he avoided the beam, though the tips of his shadowy hair were singed off. The boss shadow watched the beam fly in horror.

There was no stopping it. Not only did it crash through the walls, but the beam drilled its way through the temple and through the outer layers of the volcano. On the outside of the volcano, a bubble of heat formed from the side until exploded outward. The beam pierced through the volcano, bathing Scorch Grave City in its blood red glow.

The citizens below watched the beam fly in absolute horror. Those who weren't screaming their heads off and fainting, they watched in absolute silence. The beam reached as high as the clouds and destroyed them with a massive shockwave that spanned over the city.

Reporters with cameras were quick to snap pictures of the sight, while also yelling as to WHAT exactly they were looking at. The two reporters, Palmer and Ritchie, were watching from the rooftops.

"WHAT IN LORD ARCEUS' NAME IS THAT?!" Ritchie screamed.

Palmer narrowed his eyes. "This day just keeps getting weirder…" he pondered quietly.

Back inside the volcano, everyone kept their heads low as the volcano rumbled from the shockwaves. They could barely see anything with the red light shining through the cavern. With time, the pressure waves and light came to an abrupt stop, with lingering shakes continuing on for but a moment.

The ceiling crumbled and rained sprinkles of powered rock down on the gang. They picked themselves up, utterly dazed by the events that unraveled. Once they got their bearings in line, they turned their attention to Griffin.

The Grovyle collapsed forward, holding himself up with his sword, and panted in exhaustion. His body steamed with heat, while also quivering from the exertion of energy. The red tattoos surrounding his body contracted back into his eyes, then ceased glowing. He panted for a moment, then stared up at the large hole he made.

His beam actually managed to burn right through the volcano and part the clouds. He was aiming to kill, but…was that seriously how much power he had stored under his belt? With the limiter reaching its near peak, no less? The very thought of having that much magic…maybe Seraphina was on to something.

Griffin faced away from the hole and set his sights on his opponent, or what remained of him. Lexx stood petrified in place, with his entire body charred, head to toe. Blood red energy glowed through the cracks, while pieces chipped off. The Ursaring wasn't moving, much less breathing. Griffin could no longer sense his dark energy, or any obvious sign of life. He did a real number on the mercenary.

Nightmare recovered from his shock and faced Griffin once more. The boss shadow's teeth were bared in fury. _How…How could a mere mortal break through our control?! The shadows…The shadows should have suppressed his free will! But no…he broke through…with that hatred he possesses._ He focused most of his attention on the members of Team Ravenfield, who shared a glare back at the boss shadow. _Perhaps…it is time to reassess our situation._

Given the circumstances, and that he was moments away from meeting the same fate as his former minion, Nightmare lowered to the ground and used his tail to create a portal under him. "Shadows, we're retreating for now." The shadows obeyed and swarmed into the portal hastily. Two shadows grabbed the petrified statue of Lexx and brought him along. Nightmare sank into his portal as he delivered a threatening glare to the Pokémon.

"Be warned, lifeforms. Victory has fallen into your lap today, but my forces will come back stronger than ever. We will not rest until your blood is spilt in honor of the Shadow King." He disappeared into his portal, then closed it.

With the fighting finally over, Griffin allowed himself a sigh of relief before collapsing to the ground. "I think I'm gonna throw up…" he mumbled.

Holly and Mack walked over to him, with the former shaking her head in a scolding matter. "Annnd, this is why I scold you for misusing the limiter so much. I swear, how you haven't gone into the second stage yet is beyond me." She lifted him up and wrapped his arm around her neck. She narrowed her eyes sweetly. "Though, I'll let it slide this time, if only because you drove those freaks away."

Griffin stared at her for a second, then smiled dryly. "Thanks, Holly…"

Mack picked up Endless Regret and handed it to the Grovyle, who touched it and sent it to his personal arsenal. "That was CRAZY, man!" He smirked. "Can you do it again?"

"NO!" Griffin and Holly shouted.

Mack threw his arms up, smiling awkwardly. "Kidding, kidding!"

As the bounty hunter chattered amongst themselves, Team Ravenfield looked at each other, mix of triumph and awe. "I can't believe it…did…did you see that?" Wes asked with wide eyes.

Tony pointed forward. "The, uh, gaping hole in the volcano is enough evidence for me."

Gwyn laughed nervously. "Really, really glad he didn't set that loose on us."

Ella smiled. "Eh, I knew he could do it. He's not so bad once you get to know him. I knew he could pull through."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm happy for you all, but there's still the issue with the Key of Fire."

Wes held his chin, then glanced over at the bounty hunters as they chatted to themselves. A smile crept up on the Umbreon's face. "You know…I have an idea that might benefit all of us." The team tilted their heads, confused.

Seraphina smiled at the team, then faced the bounty hunters. _A new chapter is opening up for you, Everfall. Let's see if my words haven't influenced you in any way._

* * *

The sun began to sink into the horizon as the day drew to a close. Griffin sat on the edge of the volcano, staring off into space. He had bandages wrapped around his head and some parts of his body. His muscles ached from the overexertion he placed on himself, but he should heal up in due time.

He occasionally glanced at the city below. As everyone expected, a whole crowd of Pokémon were gathering near the volcano demanding to know the source of the big red beam shooting through the sky. It won't take long for the temple's existence to spread. A gaping hole in a volcano raises several questions.

He sighed, then pulled out the Key of Fire, giving it a quick glance over. It was hard to believe it started out as a simple bounty. Now he possessed a key that'll lead to the discovery of a powerful relic. What was he supposed to do with himself now?

He sensed multiple magic auras come up behind him, so he stood up and faced Team Ravenfield, his friends, and the Fire Mage. Seraphina walked up to Griffin. "My business here is over. Without the Key of Fire, this temple no longer serves purpose other than a historical site for the city."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Where do you plan to go?"

Seraphina smiled. "I have other business to intend to. Now that my duty is complete, I can take my business elsewhere. Perhaps heading back to the Brimstone Kingdom will be the best start." She curtsied to the bounty hunter. "You are an admirable fighter, Griffin Everfall. Remember to take what I said in strides and improve on yourself."

He bowed to the Fire Mage. "I will. Thank you for your guidance." After parting ways with the Fire Mage, he walked over to his friends. "Are we ready to go?"

Holly and Mack glanced at each other, sharing a subtle wink. Mack smiled and said, "Yeah, we're ready. Where should we head to next?"

Griffin crossed his arms. "Well, the Swamp Zone could be a good start. Place is crawling with lowlifes in hiding. It'll take time, but-"

"Hold your Horsea, bucko!" Griffin turned around and faced the stern faced Umbreon, with his team sharing similar looks. His hat was tipped over his eyes. "You're not going anywhere just yet. There's still the matter of that key."

Griffin held the Key of Fire up. "You mean this? What about it?"

"What do you plan on doing with it? It's no use to you without the complete set."

Griffin looked at the key, then sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure." He spun it around between his fingers. "I assume you want it?"

"We've worked hard to get this far. That key holds great importance to our mission." Wes tipped his hat up and glared at the Grovyle. "You're not walking away without complying to our demands."

Griffin glared back. He reached behind his back and opened a rift to his arsenal. Endless Regret's hilt slowly poked out. "Is that so?" He closed his eyes. "I've won the key fair and square. Whatever demands you're making better be worth my while."

"Oh, it will be." Wes marched up to the Grovyle until he was right up in his face. He glared into the bounty hunter's eyes. "It's a simple deal, one that'll benefit you and me."

Griffin narrowed his eyes deeper. "What?"

Wes glared harder at the Grovyle with such focus and intensity, before breaking out into a cheerful grin. "You're joining my team!"

The response wasn't at all what the bounty hunter was expecting. He was legitimately caught off guard by the offer. Endless Regret sank back into his arsenal as he took a gingerly step back. "Excuse me?"

Wes laughed while his team lightened up, too, showing off their own smiles. Well, everyone but Flint who still remained unsure about the ordeal. Wes placed his paw on the Grovyle's shoulder. "You heard me! We could go about this at different angles! We either fight for the key or we try to work out some sort of bargain! So, I figured why not have you come along with us!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes, then stepped away. "Why would I join you? Why would _you_ want me to join?"

Wes nodded at Ella, who waved. "She put in a good word for you. All of this came from a HUGE misunderstanding. I mean, tricked into a fake bounty? Must rile you up."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "It was a waste of my time."

"But, if you ask me, I say it was fate!" He held his paws out. "I mean, come on! Look at how strong you are! You would be an amazing ally to have on our journey! You took on those shadows like they were nothing!" He snickered through his paw. "Though, that's not saying much, but still."

Griffin crossed his arms. "Listen, while the offer is appreciated, I can't abandon my friends. We're on our own mission to find the man who massacred our village. I can't leave them to do all the work."

"Actually…we're with them on this."

Griffin blinked, then turned around to face his friends, who looked at the Grovyle sheepishly. "Wait…huh?"

Mack shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "When Seraphina went to patch your wounds, these guys came up to us proposing the idea. Admittedly, we were iffy on the idea of parting with you, but then we…considered the benefits."

Griffin seemed confused, so Holly filled in the rest. "Griffin, you showed us today you have a lot of untapped rage that, while powerful, can be troublesome if used incorrectly. You've had the most close calls losing it between all of us. We've nearly come to terms with our strengths and weaknesses, but you…you still have much to learn."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Mack smirked. "Well, to be fair, you deserve a break from all the revenge hunting. Like Firefox over there said, you still need to find balance with your rage. We're not exactly the best influence for that sort of care since we desire the same end goal." Mack pointed at Team Ravenfield. "They, on the other hand, are…" He chuckled gleefully. "Oh, let me tell you, they're a riot!"

Griffin looked legitimately down. "I…but I won't be able to see you guys."

"Says the guy who kept ditching us," Holly joked playfully. She laughed and punched his arm. "Don't worry about it, alright? You still have our contacts through your crystal ball. If you ever want to chat or say hey," she reached behind and pulled out her own crystal ball, "we're one tap away."

"We'll keep you updated on our search," Mack assured. "If we find anything on that psycho, we'll inform you as soon as we can. We promise."

Griffin put his crystal ball away, then looked between the two. "You two really think I should do this?"

Holly shook her head. "No. I _know_ you should do this. We've been your only friends for your whole life. I think it's time to branch out and find a new mission to conquer. If you ask me, saving the world from an apocalypse is a step down from self-inflicted mental torture," she joked.

Griffin's mouth twitched with laughter, but he kept it to himself. He rubbed his head, trying to wrap his mind around this. "I…don't know what to say."

Holly placed her sickle on his shoulder, narrowing her eyes caringly. "Griffin, we both agreed that you need time to pull yourself together. You've been at this for over a decade. I think it's time to take a step back and focus on something other than vengeance."

Mack held Griffin's other shoulder and smirked. "They're good people. Might…take a while to get over the whole murder plot, but they know you aren't as heartless as you first came off." He snickered. "We just don't want you getting over your head."

Holly shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe this will help you get a better grip on your power. We just think you need time away from the senseless violence and channel that rage into…well, something productive. Not for survival. Not for revenge. For the greater good." She raised a brow. "You, uh, get what we're saying?"

Griffin looked between the two for a moment, then looked back at Team Ravenfield as they waited patiently for his response. He looked down at his feet contemplatively, then sighed.

"…you idiots better stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Holly and Mack laughed and threw their arms around the Groyvle, nearly knocking him over. "We'll miss you too, you hothead!" Mack exclaimed.

"Remember to stay in touch!" Holly added.

Griffin hesitated for a moment, then he wrapped his arms around them with a warm smile. "Always…" He gave them both a gentle squeeze before pulling away. He inhaled deeply, then faced Team Ravenfield.

"Well?" Wes asked.

Griffin sighed, then placed his fist over his heart. "I, Griffin Everfall, solemnly swear to help you in your mission to recover the remaining keys to the Idol of Origin. I shall lend my strength and assist in the defeat of the shadows." He bowed to them. "I would be honored to join you."

Wes broke out into a grin, then leaped in the air. "Woohoo! Brand new teammate!"

Ella smirked. "Was the formality necessary?"

Griffin shrugged, then nearly toppled over as Gwyn gave him a friendly hug around the waist. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun together! The six of us on the road! Have you ever been camping? It's amazing!"

Griffin pushed her off. "I'm…sure it is."

Tony walked up with his hands in his pocket, smirking. "Just try not to slow us down, especially me. Last thing we need is a liability on the team."

Griffin closed his eyes. "I'll be sure to pick up the slack you've brought along."

Tony's eyes fixed into a glare, then he flailed his arms at the Grovyle. "The hell did you say?! You want a rematch, Stabby?!" Gwyn hooked her arms under Tony's and pulled him away before he started anything.

Griffin shook his head, then met gazes with Flint. The Flareon didn't seem as thrilled to have Griffin on the team. Griffin slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "What?"

Flint huffed, then looked away. "Nothing…"

Griffin sighed, then faced his new leader. "So, team leader, what's our next course of action?"

Wes dug through his bag and retrieved the map. He unfurled it and scanned the different zones. "Hmm…AHA!" He slapped his digit down on a zone, expanding it. "The next key is in Spring Wells City!"

Flint blinked, then turned to his brother. "Spring Wells? That's in the Aqua Zone."

Tony, after cooling down from his brief spat, held his chin. "That's not too far from where we are. Could take us a couple weeks at best."

Ella sighed happily. "Spring Wells City, what a glorious place! The sights, the food, the beach, and the fashion! We definitely have to go!"

Flint shook his head. "Ella…"

She giggled behind her paw. "Because it's closer, of course." She leaned near Gwyn and whispered, "We're totally heading to beach when we get there." Gwyn smiled.

Seraphina narrowed her eyes. _Spring Wells City, huh?_ She held her chin. _That means they'll have to fight Calder. Oh dear…I hope they're ready for him._ She put on a smile and clasped her hands together. "Well, my children, it's best that you head off." She glanced down the volcano dryly. "It…won't be long until they send someone up here to investigate."

Wes nodded. "Yes ma'am!" He bowed respectfully, as did his team and the bounty hunters. "Thank you for everything."

Seraphina chuckled. "I can't say I did much, but…" She curtsied. "I'm always happy to help.

Holly and Mack walked up to the edge of the volcano. Holly's eyes flashed blue as blue petals surround her and the Sudowoodo. They looked back at Griffin as the Lurantis casted an illusion over them. "Take care, Griffin."

Mack smirked. "Don't do anything I would want you to do!"

Griffin smirked lightly. "I'll try." He waved. "I'll miss you two."

"We'll miss you, too." The petals fully encased the two, then they scattered, with Mack and Holly nowhere to be seen or sensed.

Griffin frowned a bit, but shook his head and smiled anyway. "Heh…you two are the best," he whispered under his breath. He turned away from the edge and walked towards his new team. "Shall we go?"

Wes grinned brightly. "Absolutely!"

The team ran to the other side of the volcano and climbed down. Seraphina walked over and, once they were at the bottom, watched the team run through the streets to the Scorch Grave exit. She folded her arms behind her back, then floated on top of a fire platform.

"Six warriors…will band together and seek the Idol of Origin." She narrowed her eyes as she flew away from the volcano. "The prophecy has finally started. Our six champions have banded together." She gave one more glance to the group as they disappeared into the streets.

"The Beast, the Rose of Death, the Protector, the Reborn, the Wise, and the Hero." She closed her eyes. "Great warriors of various natures. To what the future holds for them…please merciful gods, watch over these heroic souls and guide them through their journey. If the prophecy is true, do not let them succumb to fate's merciless hand."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Ch.41: A Pirate's Life is Never Easy! Desert Beasts vs. Devil Wakers!**_

It has been a long night for the pirate captain. Days and weeks of researching as much as he could on the Idol of Origin, yet nothing further his mission to finding the keys on his own. With no means of tracking them down, their best hope was to locate Ravenfield and follow them, since they clearly know what they're doing.

Arid leaned back in his chair and pinched between his eyes. It was early in the morning. The crew was wide awake and manning their scheduled duties, along with their recent prisoner. Funny, Arid never remembered taking a prisoner in his time as a pirate, yet here he was.

The Steenee still hasn't disclosed her name or any information about herself. Frankly, it was getting on Jeffery's nerves and he kept insisting that they throw her over the side. Arid, of course, kept to his word and didn't change his mind on the ordeal. They were going to keep her alive until he comes to a solid conclusion on what to do with her, whether it be kill her (an option to be considered as an ultimate last resort), drop her off in some random location, or do the morally obligated task of returning her to any friends or family. That last one seemed like an option, but the Steenee hasn't even mentioned WHO she is.

Arid stood up from his seat and stepped out of his office, taking in the fresh air of the high altitude. He leaned over the rails and watched as his crew worked away. Half of them were busy cleaning the ship while Jones, same as usual, steered the airship. Banama was up in the crow's nest surveying the skies.

Arid glanced around the ship before spotting Jeffery hanging off the rope ladders, barking orders to the crew as usual. The Darmanitan pirate rolled his eyes before jumping over the rails and walking over to him.

"Put your back into it, Cheshire!" Jeffery screamed at the Banette. "We want this ship looking spick and span!"

Cheshire looked over his shoulder with an unsettling gleam in his eye and his usual smile. "I could spend a good chunk of the day finding a curse to trap you in your own reflection. So, why don't you tone it down?" He 'accidentally' swung his mop onto his shoulder and splashed water into Jeffery's face.

He wiped it off and squawked angrily as the Banette walked away. "Get back here, you undisciplined twat!"

"Jeffery?" The Chatot screeched, then stood at attention with a salute as his captain made his way over. "Keep that up and they'll murder you in your sleep."

Jeffery eased himself, then folded his wings and scoffed. "Bah! They wouldn't do that to me! The work I perform on this ship is appreciated by the crew!"

Arid rolled his eyes. "That's right, stay in that delusional little world of yours." He narrowed his eyes seriously. "Where's the prisoner?"

Jeffery looked at the tips of his wings dismissively. "What's that? Oh, right, _her._ " The disdain in his tone was as fresh as before. "Well, after having her swab the heads (toilets) and fixing the masts yesterday, she's now peeling the potatoes for tonight's dinner. Apparently, Jones wants to try out a new recipe he acquired during our most recent raid."

"I see." Arid narrowed his eyes as he walked along the ship. "You made sure to have someone keep an eye on her, right?"

"I assigned Tyrone and Indigo to potato peeling duty, too, so they should keep a close eye on her." Jeffery crossed his wings. "She seriously hasn't said a single word about her business on this ship?"

Arid shook his head. "She's keeping her lips sealed. For all I know, she's some runaway who decided to board our ship." He pinched between his eyes. "Good grief, all those berries we had to replace…"

Jeffery scoffed. "I told you we should have thrown her over the ship."

Arid shot a glare at him. "And I told you that I don't want murder charges thrown against me." He flicked the Chatot out of his way, knocking him into the floorboards of the ship. "I'll figure out what to do with her in time. For now, business remains as usual. Which reminds me, how is your information gathering coming along? Have you picked up anything on Ravenfield?"

Jeffery pushed himself up and rubbed his sore beak. "Ugh…nothing yet, sir," he mumbled before standing up. He dusted his clothes clean and coughed into his wing. "I haven't heard anything about hyperactive Umbreon as of late. Since we can't determine a pattern of interest, we're stuck flying around until we spot some shred of evidence."

Arid rolled his eyes, then continued walking. "In that case, any notable locations to pillage?"

"Perhaps a few in the Fire Zone. Fuego Village, Molten Town, Scelerisque City…possibly Scorch Grave City-"

"Scorch Grave?" Arid questioned. "Why that city?"

Jeffery shrugged. "Word around is that a lot of fights were breaking out there. Fights with, according to the public, strong magical attacks."

Arid rubbed his chin. "Hmm…Scorch Grave does possess a fine source of wealth. Perhaps we can check it out and test our odds." He headed down below, with the Chatot following behind. "And how are we coming along on the new cannonballs?"

Jeffery landed on his shoulder and looked ready to proudly explain, when Ray, who was below deck already, stole his thunder. 'Glad you asked, Captain!" Ray exclaimed. Jeffery glared furiously at the lynx as he turned his back and walked over to a crate of cannonballs. "Malcolm and I have been adding in the Collisium at your request."

Malcolm pulled out one of the cannonballs and gently tossed it in his hand. "In theory, a single impact should take out castle walls, ones specially reinforced to withstand cannonballs." He smirked. "I'd say these babies will aid us quite well."

Arid smirked. "Excellent. Do we have anyway to demonstrate it?"

Ray smirked at Jeffery. "I'd say fire them at the bird, but the results would probably look the same with regulars."

Jeffery clenched his teeth together, pouring steam out from his ears. "You'll be getting it, you mutinous rascal!" He nearly lunged at Ray, but Arid caught him by the tail feathers and held him in place as he flapped furiously.

"Perhaps a small mountain will suffice?" Arid suggested.

Malcolm looked at Ray, who shrugged indifferently. Malcolm shrugged to the captain. "I suppose when we come across a mountain, we'll give a proper showing." He pushed the crate of cannonballs away.

Arid looked down at Ray. "Ray, go check on the fuel supply to see if we need a refill soon." The Shinx saluted and ran off. Arid glared out the openings of the gun deck as they passed through the land. "Jeffery, continue on your normal rounds. Make sure you find something on Ravenfield and his party."

Jeffery saluted. "Aye, captain!" He flew out the gun deck openings and flew off into the sky.

He flapped his wings and soared high above the ship until he got a wider, aerial view of the land. He held one wing over his eyes to block sunlight, while managing to keep his stability with one wing. He peered around at the land, searching for any towns or cities he can scope out.

He looked to his far left, where the ship was moving away from, when he noticed a strange figure appearing behind a mass of cloud. It was massive, about the size of an airship. It seemed to be flying towards them.

 _Hmm, I wonder what that could be._ Curious, he flies over to the figure to see what it was.

* * *

It has only been a week, but it felt like years for the Steenee. If she knew she would get herself in trouble like this, she would have snuck onto a simple wagon crossing the region, not the airship of a gang of dangerous pirates. The week has been miserable for her. She was forced to clean the ship with the least effective cleaning tools imaginable, like a standard toothbrush and a rag that felt like it was shaved off from a cactus.

She currently had her back pressed against the counter cabinets of the kitchen as she peeled potatoes. Without her cloak, she wore ragged clothes with patchworks of different fabric, implying she had to make her own clothes on the road. Her ankles were chained down to the floor to prevent escape, though escaping from an airship thousands of feet in the air wouldn't be possible, anyway.

After peeling half a potato of its skin, she dropped the potato and peeled to give her cramping hand a rest. "Ugh, this sucks!"

"Hey, no resting!" Indigo shouted as she finished off her potato and tossed it in her provided bucket. "You still have a mountain of potatoes to peel."

Steenee glanced at the pile next to her, then at the potatoes she peeled. Comparing her bucket to Indigo's, she was lagging behind. She gripped her leaves and growled. "Ugh! How long on you people going to keep me on your ship?! I said sorry a hundred times! How much more do I need to beg?!"

Indigo sneered. "Maybe if you weren't raiding our food supply so gluttonously, we wouldn't be as harsh on you. And yet, you went through a whole barrel of berries in the month you've been here."

"I'm sorry! I was hungry! I've been eating canned food on the road for months!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Besides, didn't see the big deal of stealing from a bunch of grungy pirates…"

Indigo rolled her eyes, then went back to peeling. Tyrone looked at Steenee and tried to make peace with her. "Um…it's not so bad on the ship. Everyone here gets along well."

"Smith, did ye steal me rum?!" Julius shouted from outside before a fight was heard breaking out.

Tyrone blinked, then faced an unimpressed Steenee. "… _some_ of us get along."

"Nice try, but I've been here for over a month. You think I haven't been paying attention to what goes on in here? You all are just as barbaric as the authorities say you are." She crossed her arms and huffed. "It's always fighting, raiding, or partying with you idiots."

"You'd get along well with Graham," Indigo muttered.

"I don't have to put up with this manual labor. I'm a skilled wizard, after all!" Steenee exclaimed proudly.

Tyrone's eyes widened. "Really?"

Steenee smirked conceitedly. "Yep! Powerful magic rivaling the grand wizards of Mysto! I could solo most tournaments with a single fire spell!"

Indigo rolled her eyes once more. "What a load of crap."

"It's true!" Steenee shouted. "I'm incredibly powerful! I'm a prodigy!"

"Then by all means, break out of your chains," Indigo insisted. "They're not enchanted, so you shouldn't have any issue breaking them off."

Steenee blinked, then looked to the side with an awkward sweatdrop. "Uh, well…I'm not in the mood to exert myself. I-I can break out of here anytime I want! I-I-I'm just lolling you all into a false sense of security!"

Indigo set her peeler down, then crossed her legs. She shot the prisoner a deadpan glare. "Okay, first off, that's a load of shit. Second, even if it were true, no master wizard would stupidly announce their plans to their captors unless they really are _that_ stupid. Finally, the actual magic users on the ship know you aren't a threat because they've sensed your magic aura you've been hiding under that enchanted cloak." She raised her brow. "You aren't that strong."

"Y-Yes I am!"

"According to most of my friends, your magic aura is comparable to an above average amateur. Trust me, honey, you aren't pulling anything over my eyes."

Steenee pouted, then crossed her arms. "I _am_ strong!"

"Maybe in your dreams."

Tyrone leaned over and whispered, "Indigo, is it really wise to be taunting the prisoner like this?"

"She hasn't weaved ANY spells to attack us and she doesn't have weapons on her. What is she going to do?" Indigo went back to peeling potatoes. "She's just some stowaway who made the stupid mistake of getting on a pirate ship."

Steenee glared, then looked down at her half-peeled potato. "…fine, I'm not that strong."

"Thought so," the Sneasel muttered condescendingly.

Steenee glowered for a moment, then sighed in annoyance. "…I wish I was strong, though." She picked up her potato and continued peeling it. "Maybe then I wouldn't have to be on road."

Tyrone raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Steenee looked to the side for a moment, then shook her head. "It's not important. I'm just…wandering from town to town doing all I can to live on my own. Worked well for a while, but…when I saw your ship, I decided to take a miniature break from my freelance lifestyle and rest." She glared. "Clearly, I've overstayed my unannounced welcome."

Indigo set her stuff down, then folded her arms in her lap. "What you did was stupid and not thought out. Why would you risk stepping onto a pirate ship like this? You're lucky our captain is against unnecessary killing, because any other pirates would have gladly executed you…or committed certain distasteful actions," Indigo muttered quietly.

Steenee rightfully shivered at the latter, but still kept her resolve. "I took my chances. Hated them, but still risked it."

"Don't you have family worrying about you? Any friends?" Indigo questioned. "Anyone who cares about you?"

Steenee sneered. "Oh please, like I need anyone but myself. Other people are burdens who weigh you down. Disrespectful and will do everything they can to push you down." She shook her head. "If you ask me, being on your own is liberating to the soul. Gives you some insight on yourself."

Tyrone and Indigo glanced at each other questionably, before the Tyrogue asked, "You sure there's nothing you want to tell us about yourself? You seem like you have…uh…"

"Issues?" Indigo suggested.

"Yeah, that's it!"

Steenee pressed her back further against the counter, crossed her arms and legs, and looked off to the side. "My life is my business. I barely know you despicable pirates. First impression isn't going so well for any of you."

Tyrone sighed and rubbed his head before saying, "Look, I get it, you're uncomfortable around pirates. How do you think I feel? I only joined to get this thing off my arm!" he shouted, holding up his right arm that bared the golden gauntlet.

Steenee raised her brow. "Huh?"

"It's called the Omni-Gauntlet," Indigo explained. "According to the wimp, it's cursed to stay on his arm. Arid saw how powerful it was and forced Tyrone to join the crew to wield its power, in exchange for helping him get it off."

"Yeah, that little task he seems to gloss over _every time_ I bring it up!" Tyrone shouted angrily. "Almost like he doesn't care if it stays on my arm until my death!"

Indigo rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be a baby. You have a strong weapon in your possession."

"I haven't seen my right arm in years! I can't even use this thing without hurting myself!" Tyrone shouted. "Now I'm on a pirate ship, ruining people's lively hood with a bunch of crazy PIRATES!"

Steenee blinked, then scratched her head. "I take it you don't like anyone on this ship."

Tyrone sighed in annoyance. "The pillaging thing drives me nuts, admittedly, but…not everyone on this crew is bad. Jones is a pretty nice guy. Lyra's really sweet, though she doesn't talk much…or at all. Julius is…alright, when he's not drunk."

Indigo crossed her arms, smirking. "Annnnd, what are your thoughts on me?"

Tyrone glared at her. "Rude, a bit lazy, and selfish."

Indigo stared at the back of her prosthetic claw, chuckling. "Some of my best qualities."

Steenee narrowed her eyes. "I must admit, in my time on this ship, it amazes me this crew remains efficient even after the quarreling and fights."

Indigo shrugged. "Not everyone on this ship gets along well. In terms of survival, though, I say we work pretty well as a team." She groaned. "Which is necessary when some of us have to fill in for the other after a previous battle." She picked up a freshly peeled potato and spun it on her claw. "Do you know how long bullet wounds take to heal? Pretty freakin' long time! And guess who got stuck doing Zerif's chores while he recovered? ME! I deserved a bit of gratitude for dealing with double the workload, I swear!" She groaned and collapsed on her back. "Really wish we had better medical supplies…or, you know, a professional healer."

Steenee raised her brow. "So…you all just…either tolerate or hate each other in your spare time, yet work as a team when it calls for it?"

Tyrone scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, even I can't explain how that works. Though, to be fair, better than taking a bullet to the skull. Or getting incinerated. Or drowned. Or captured. Or anything else that would result in immediate death."

Steenee blinked, then chuckled behind her hand. "Quite amusing, I must admit."

Indigo smiled at their prisoner lightly. "Yeah. Guess we're all used to the madness on this ship." She sat up and grinned toothily. "Being a pirate has its ups and downs, but it's an experience you have to go through before make any final decisions."

Tyrone glared to the side. "Plenty of experience, still hate it."

"Oh, hush up and finish peeling," Indigo ordered jokingly before going back to her potato peeling.

Steenee picked up her potato and peeler and went back to work. She smiled lightly. "You know, you two aren't so bad."

Indigo shrugged. "I save the insults for when people deserve them. I'm pretty chill when I can be."

"What's it like being a pirate?" Steenee asked.

Indigo smirked. "Oh, where do I begin? Treasure for the taking, free stuff, all the rum and alcohol you can stomach-!"

"-until _you_ start vomiting over the side," Tyrone quipped, smirking to himself.

Indigo glared briefly at him, making Steenee chuckle. "Riiiiight. And just doing whatever the heck you want."

"A good life, I suppose."

"Eh, not exactly," Indigo admitted. "Like Ty mentioned, doesn't leave much open in terms of civil interaction. First sight of you is an instant shotgun aimed for your head. Once you're a pirate, the world turns on you. They hate you…but they also fear you. Strangely satisfying, admittedly."

"Really? Hmm…" Steenee glanced off to the side in thought.

"And don't get me started on the biggest problem with being a pirate. When you make a name for yourself in the skies, you tend to attract other forces that want that title for yourself. Any day of your life as a pirate can change unexpectedly. One minute you're lounging in your hammock, the next-!"

Before she could get another word out, the boat shook violently from a surprise hit. Indigo, Tyrone, and Steenee yelped as the potatoes flew over the place and buried them. A second rumble made the ship tip to the side, throwing the three to the walls. However, because Steenee was chained down, she smacked back to the ground and hung at an angle with the floor while Indigo and Tyrone were pressed against the wall.

The ship stabilized itself, realigning the floor horizontally. Indigo pushed herself up and finished her sentence with newfound annoyance, "-the next, you find yourself being attacked by enemy pirates."

Tyrone rolled onto his rear and held his head. "Ugh…someone's attacking us?"

"Either that, or Jones is driving the boat drunk again!" Indigo raced out of the kitchen, with Tyrone following behind.

"Hey, wait!" Steenee attempted to run after them, but tripped and hit the floor face first. "…right…chains…"

The entire crew ran out on deck to assess the hit they took. Arid raced up from below and glared at the crow's nest. "Banama, what's our situation?! Who hit us?!"

Banama peered through his telescope and zoomed in on the object flying towards them. Once it appeared out of obscurity, he lowered the telescope with an annoyed expression. "Captain, you're not going to like this, but…"

Arid ran to the edge of the ship and leaned over to get a better view. His eyes widened before reshaping in a glare. "Oh, sink me…"

An airship appeared out of the clouds and floated towards them. The ship was made up of black wood that gave it a menacing appearance, with the added golden wings just for ostentatious, not to mention unnecessary, flair. The ship's main sail displayed the crew's logo: a Wartortle skull with the white fur on the head shaped to look like devil horns.

Leigh ran over to her captain's side and growled. "Don't tell me…"

Arid gripped the ship's edge in fury. "The Devil Waker Pirates…"

The airship halted its flight as soon as it was parallel with the Desert Beast's airship. Immediately, they were greeted by the opposing ship's crew, who were snickering aloud with malicious expressions. The crew wore long black trench coats, clean white shirts underneath, expensive looking jeans, and blue bandanas around their head, neck, or arm.

Arid glanced around at the opposing crew before glaring at a certain individual who made their way through the crew. A Wartortle with a similar outfit to his crew, only highly decorated with gold and jewels. Sticking out from his coat was his shell, plated with silver. The tortoise smirked tauntingly at Arid.

"Captain Arid of the Sand," the Wartortle greeted impishly.

Arid clenched his teeth tightly. "Captain Silver Shell Thane…"

Thane chuckled lightly. "Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here. I wasn't expecting for our paths to cross…again." He held his chin as he studied the crew. "I see your crew is doing just as well as last time: dirt poor and rolling in their own filth." He threw his head back and laughed.

Pain Train shook his arms, jingling the keys attached to them. "Oi! Shut up!"

Graham, who was sitting high above on the mast, smirked at the Devil Wakers. "Well, look at that. A pirate crew with actual class."

Arid glared briefly at his least loyal crewmember before turning his attention back to Thane. "You fired at our ship."

Thane held his arms up innocently. "Did we?"

"There's some decently sized holes in the hull to prove it," Malcolm retorted, crossing his arms.

Thane scratched his head, laughing. "Ooh, my bad. Seems I misfired. I was actually aiming for the captain's quarters." He, along with his crew, laughed wholeheartedly, much to annoyance of the Desert Beasts.

Leigh raised her battle claws. "I'm kill them one-by-one, captain. I'll save the flashy turtle for you." Arid pushed her claws down, silently rejecting to the idea…for now.

Arid drummed his fingers against the boat's edge. "You better have a good explanation for this, Thane."

Thane smirked. "Well, word around is that you and your crew for your hands on some pretty valuable minerals. Something called…Collisium," he said knowingly.

Arid growled through his teeth. He should have figured _their_ information gatherer would pick up on such a heist. Any pirate would want to increase the firepower of their weaponry. You can't keep anything secret in this world anymore. To some degree, he was at least glad this wasn't about the Idol of Origin. Didn't help he was still being interrogated by such disgraceful pirates.

Arid retorted with, "The Collisium is not for the taking, Thane. So, I suggest you shove off before I give you a direct taste of our cannonballs."

Thane shook his head. "Oh Arid, when you learn I'm always one step ahead of you? You think you can beat me? You've had a good run, but I think it's time to step down and let the new age of pirates take over." He held his hands up and laughed. "The Devil Wakers shall reign supreme over this pitiful region and claim right to all its vast treasures!"

Indigo sneered. "New age of pirates? Yeah, with a name like Devil Waker, you're stretching too high to be 'cool.'"

Thane narrowed his eyes, unimpressed by her back-sass. "Teach your crew some respect, Arid. Too much of the rebellious nature could lead you to being overthrown as captain." The Wartorle pointed over his shoulder. "My crew knows their place."

Arid narrowed his eyes. "My crew follow my orders without hesitation. So long as they remain loyal, I do not care how they go about their business. I don't suppress my crew's rights to be themselves."

"Yeah!" the Desert Beasts shouted.

Thane shook his head. "That's the old way of thinking. I run my crew like a strict squadron of soldiers, only I make sure they know their place in front of their superior."

Arid sneered. "I'm giving you one warning, Thane. Turn your ship around and get out of my sight. Or…" He snapped his fingers. His crew armed themselves and aimed their weaponry at the opposing ship. "The next town over will find a flaming ship crashing on their grounds."

Thane chuckled behind his fist. "Go ahead, do your worst. I still intend to take that Collisium and any other valuables on the ship. As an added bonus, I have a little something of yours." He snapped his claws.

A female Unfezant, who wore a black vest, bandana around her head, and golden anklets, swooped down from above, landed next to her captain, and slammed down a tied-up Jeffery with her talons. She held him up to Arid and his crew. The Chatot looked like he went through hell, having a black eye and ruffled feathers.

"Captain!" Jeffery squawked. "Help! She's been beating me up for the last five minutes!"

Arid groaned and pinched between his eyes. _Of course…_

Thane smirked. "Well, what do you say? Your crew member for your riches or Davy Jones' Locker?"

Cheshire chuckled through his zipper. "Oh please, you're trading crap for gold. What kind of deal is that?"

"I _can_ hear you!" Jeffery screamed furiously.

"We know," Ray said dryly. "Doesn't change anything."

"Mutiny! Manipulative, miserable, malicious mutiny!" Jeffery shouted.

Unfezant sneered and bashed his face into the ship's side, which actually made the Desert Beasts flinch. "Cease your pathetic cries. I know hundreds of ways to torture you before death claims your life."

Lyra glared angrily and marched up to the front. She waved her fist at them, then slid her claw against her neck. The Devil Wakers looked at each other, confused.

Drake crossed his arms. "Translation: do that again or you're gonna get it." He glared. "We may hate that miserable parrot, but we don't appreciate you using him as your personal punching bag." Jeffery wasn't sure how to respond to that sentence, mostly because he was insulted and defended at the same time.

Thane, regardless, chuckled through his villainous grin. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

Arid took a deep breath and sighed. "I was hoping not to come to this, but…" He glared. "Desert Beasts…destroy the enemy!"

The crew roared, running around the ship to man their stations. Malcolm, Cheshire, and Smith headed below deck to man the cannons while the others readied themselves for an onboard attack.

Thane shrugged indifferently. "If you insist." He snapped his claws. "Raise the shields."

Fives pirates stood in a circle and locked hands together. They chanted under their breaths before summoning a red shield around the whole ship, shocking the Desert Beasts.

Malcolm loaded a cannon and aimed it at the ship. "Time to test these babies out! Fire!" Three cannons fired at the ship and impacted the shield.

A violent explosion washed over the protective barrier that covered the ship. The shockwave threw the Desert Beasts' ship back, nearly capsizing if it weren't for Jones reacting in time.

He steadied the wheel and regained balance with the ship. He glared at the shields as the smoke cleared. The barrier remained intact. They didn't have any visible effect on the shield. "Captain, we need to take out their magic users!"

Arid yelled at the floorboards, "Ease up on the cannons, boys!" He glared ahead. "We're gonna have to take this fight to them." Since his gauntlet will be useless this high up, he drew a cutlass from under his cloak. He raised it high and yelled, "Attack!"

* * *

"Seraphina…what took you so long to call us?"

With her temple now compromised, Seraphina took refuge in another town over. She planned on calling the mages sooner, but she lost track of time as she was getting herself situated. Without the need to guard the key anymore, she found herself having extra free time. It was unprofessional of her, but she needed a break after her battle with Griffin.

Seraphina sat on the floor of her temporary apartment in a meditative position, wearing a red bathrobe. She smiled gently at the head mage. "My apologies, Master Cielo," she apologized sheepishly. "I planned on calling sooner, but…well, my previous accommodations weren't working out anymore and I spent a great deal of time moving my stuff out from the temple."

The green hooded mage leaned against a tree with a wooden staff in his hand. "You're usually the most punctual out of us, Sera. Tsk, tsk, tsk," he teased lightly.

Seraphina chuckled behind her sleeve. "Again, my apologies, Vernon."

"Eh, whatever." He jumped off his feet and sat on top of his staff. "Because you took so long, we all heard about what happened at the temple. Seems to me like Randolph wasn't kidding around."

Randolph, who had his hood up with his face somewhat visible, laughed aloud. "I told you, those kids are strong! I can sense it!"

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself, because it wasn't one of the four you encounter." Seraphina narrowed her eyes. "One of six, in fact. After leaving Scorch Grave, their team now consists of six. Six warriors."

"Six warriors?" the black hooded mage questioned. "That means…the first part of the prophecy has been realized. Six warriors will band together and vanquish the shadows."

"Slow your roll there, Seth," the silver hooded mage interjected. "They only have two of the keys. Just two. They may be six warriors, but they have yet to fully prove themselves as a team. This prophecy relies heavily on the outcome of their teamwork." She crossed her arms. "Meaning, should they screw up, we're all dead."

Randolph chuckled. "Pessimistic much, Margo?"

"Oh, shut up! Not like beating you was a workout!"

"You wound me, my dear," Randolph teased.

"Regardless," the dark blue hooded mage interjected, "it is our job to test the lengths they're willing to cross. Our mission is to protect the keys, but it is also our mission to test the limits these six possess. They are being thrown into a situation they chose to complete of their own accord. History is set in stone, but the future has yet to be determined."

"I'll be sure to test them once we cross paths," the white hooded mage added. "If we should test their skills as a team, my challenge will be perfect for them."

"That's all well and good, Benedict, but your time will come much later." Seraphina focus her attention on the blue hooded mage, Calder. "They are heading to Spring Wells City."

Calder's eyes narrowed under his hood. "Is that so? Hmm…fascinating. I look forward to this." He glanced over at Benedict. "Perhaps this would be good for you, Benedict. I'll test them all at once and you can test them individually. That is how it will go should you fight them your way."

Benedict closed his eyes. "Fair enough."

"There's still the matter of the prophecy," the yellow hooded mage brought up. "Need I remind you all that these six still have no current knowledge of the risks they're taking."

"Don't worry about that," Randolph assured. "I've spoken with an old acquaintance of ours: Ava Young."

"Ava?" Margo muttered confusedly before snapping her fingers. "Right, that fortune teller that was friends with Master Cielo's last apprentice."

"She's currently in pursuit of Team Ravenfield as we speak. Sooner or later, they'll inform the children of their big part in all of this." Randolph cupped his hands together. "The real test is whether or not they can handle the burden."

"Well, they better," the yellow hooded mage stated. "There's no use in chickening out this late in the game." He raised his hand, sparking it with electricity. "I'll make sure of it."

Vernon sweatdropped. "Positive reinforcement, I guess?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I have confidence in them. They've obtained two of the keys and faced the shadows. I think they can handle the burden."

Cielo narrowed his eyes. "Let us hope that's the case. Thousands of years keeping this secret hidden from the world cannot be undone. The Idol of Origin must remain out of reach from all tyranny in the world."

Seraphina smiled. "Do not worry, Master Cielo. They can handle it."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Calder, do not disappoint."

Calder bowed. "Never will, Master Cielo."

"Then with that, this meeting of the Mages of Origin comes to a close."

* * *

The Desert Beasts were at a big disadvantage with the Devil Wakers shield in place. With their upgraded cannonballs virtually powerless, any regular attacks they fired off prove equally ineffective. With the Devil Wakers, however, they could easily fire off attacks through their side of the shield.

The Devil Wakers pulled out blunderbuss pistols and rifles and fired shots onto the enemy ship. The Desert Beasts scattered and ducked for cover. Bullets flew at them and pierced through the floor boards of the ship. They tried to return fire, but the shield didn't even crack from their hits.

Arid slashed through the magic bullets, refusing to fall back. Thane laughed as he pointed at Arid mockingly. "That desperate, aren't you?! You're still trying to prove you're the better pirate?! Get real!" He snapped his claws. "Fire!"

The ship shook as another cannonball shot through their ship. The crew below jumped out of the way, nearly hit by the projectile.

Smith flailed his arms in panic. "This is bad! What are we going to do?!"

Cheshire snickered, as if the situation didn't faze him. "All we can do is pray and hope they forgot to restock on cannonballs."

Malcolm sneered. "We can't do anything with their barrier up."

Back up top, Thane snapped his claws and pointed forward. "Take their ship!" The Devil Wakers cheered and raced to the edge, leaping over the gap and landing on the enemy ship before charging into action.

Rico glared behind a box. "Big mistake!" He backflipped over the box and spun across the floor on his back. Using his capoeira skills, he performed dance-like kicks to strike the enemy pirates in their weak points, whether they be the face, ribs, or anything else to incapacitate them.

Drake clashed his katanas with a Tentacruel wielding multiple cutlasses at once. The Grovyle leaped across the masts with Tentacruel climbed after him. Drake dug his claws into the mast and clashed swords horizontally as Tentacruel battle him up the mast. The jellyfish smirked cruelly. "The Desert Beasts shall fall by the might of the Devil Wakers! Our influence over this region will leave all cowering in fear!"

Drake wasn't fazed by his declaration, remaining stoic in the face of his opponent. "I don't care for your pitiful dreams…"

Tentacruel sneered and performed a flurry of thrusts with his cutlasses. Drake swung his swords quickly and disarmed the cutlasses right out of his tentacles before grabbing one. Tentacruel gasped as the Grovyle placed his sword against his tentacle before swiftly slashing it off, leaving the jellyfish to scream as he fell off the mast.

Drake sheathed his swords. "Don't be a baby, you have seventy-nine other ones…" He threw the severed tentacle away.

Leigh slashed multiple pirates with her battle claws, mowing through them like a bloodthirsty savage. Two Gourgeist, a small and large one, tried to backstab her from behind. However, the former assassin sensed their movements and whipped her head around, projecting her internal bloodlust from her eyes. The two pumpkins froze in place and shivered uncontrollably as the Togetic inched towards them, with her bloodlust pounding into their souls relentlessly.

"…sleep," she whispered. Out of sheer terror, the pumpkins felt an overwhelming faintness come over them before passing out.

Indigo leaped between the rope ladders and fired off specially made arrows. She got a couple pirates in the back, sending them flying with an explosion. She landed on the deck railing before preparing a reload. She gasped aloud and dropped her arrow as a cutlass drove itself into her shoulder. She clutched her shoulder and glared at the Pignite who got her.

"Time to die, my pretty," he whispered creepily.

Indigo stuck her tongue out in disgust before saying, "Couldn't agree more."

Pignite raised another cutlass, but someone grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed his face against the railing. He dropped to his hand and knees, then that same someone stepped on his back and put all their weight onto him.

Indigo glanced up at Jones, smiling. "You're a real lifesaver, Jones."

He nodded, then looked at the cutlass in her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She gripped the blade, then, biting down on her tongue, pulled it out. Jones could hear her screaming inside. She dropped the weapon and clutched her bleeding shoulder. "I-I'll be fine!"

"Get to cover and try to patch yourself up!" Jones kicked the Pignite onto the lower deck, then pulled out his own swords to join the fight.

Indigo stumbled around and pressed her back against the edge. She took a moment to catch her breath, while trying to keep herself from fainting. She carefully made her way down the stairs, hoping no one came after her.

Below deck, Malcolm, Smith, and Cheshire faced off against a Salazzle, Alolan Rattata, and Slowking. Malcolm held his guard up as the Alolan Rattata jumped around on the walls and cannons, kicking him around from crazy angles. Malcolm flipped back to get some distance.

"Hahaha! Take this, duck boy!" the rat taunted as he somehow got behind Malcolm and kicked him in the back of the head. Malcolm staggered forward, then sneered as the rat continuously hopped around the walls.

Malcolm tried to keep his cool. He had a bad habit of letting his temper get the better of him. He couldn't afford to fail his captain because he let his emotions fly around unrestrained. Malcolm studied the room and the many vantage points the Alolan Rattata was using, before smirking.

"Okay, I got it." Without even looking, Malcolm rolled out of the way just as the rat flew down to kick him. Malcolm knew he would kick off the moment he touched the ground, so he grabbed a cannonball and accurately predicted where the rat would go based off his movements.

He threw the cannonball at a support beam, where the rat was too busy jumping to notice he accidentally jumped towards it. The perfectly timed throw of the cannonball earned Malcolm a direct shot on the Alolan Rattata, nailing him in the gut.

Alolan Rattata dropped to the ground and held his stomach with a scrunched-up face. "Why?! Why would you do that?!" he shrieked with a high-pitched voice.

Cheshire laughed as he swung his knife haphazardly at the Slowking pirate. Slowking telekinetically swung four cutlasses to block the knife strikes. He spun two around Cheshire and aimed for his back. Cheshire snickered gleefully and leaped over the knives, nearly impaling them into their owner. Slowking deflected them and turned them back on Cheshire.

The Banette danced around the cannon room, leaping off the cannons as cutlasses tracked his movements. He held his knife in a reverse grip as he muttered an incantation. "Go ahead! Keep trying to hit me with your puny knives!" A dark energy wrapped around his knife. "You're going up against a master of curses!" He dropped to the ground and sped towards him low to the floor.

Slowking tried to bring his cutlasses over quickly, but Cheshire scored a perfect cut on the Slowking before leaping back. He covered the wound, then glared at the laughing ghost as he made a symbol with the blood on his knife. He held up his finger, with some blood still on it.

"Now for the fun part." He smeared the blood symbol onto a barrel. Once it was complete, the barrel briefly flashed with a haunting energy. Cheshire leaped over and sat on the barrel. "Your move!"

Slowking growled and flung his cutlasses at the Banette. Cheshire folded his arms behind his head and leaned back. The knives tracked his angle and nailed the barrel. However, the moment they did, Slowking doubled over as four stab marks appeared on his torso. His eyes shrunk in pain as he let out a breathless scream.

"Curse of Connection," Cheshire said as he stood up. "This barrel is tied to you. Meaning whatever I do to it…" He held up his knife and tilted his head to the side in a creepy manner. "…gets reflected back onto you!" He laughed and violently stabbed the sides of the barrel.

Slowking held his head and screamed as puncture marks hit his sides with blood splatters flying out. He commanded his cutlasses to aim for Cheshire's head, but he lost the mental strength to hold them as he passed out from the abuse.

Cheshire aimed for the top of barrel, presumably the head, but Malcolm grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He smeared the blood mark off the knife, ending the curse. "That's enough…"

Cheshire snickered through his grin. "Spoil sport…"

Their eyes widened as Smith flew past them, slamming into the walls. He hit the floor, eyes spinning dizzily. They blinked in bewilderment before chain wrapped around Cheshire's neck and threw him across the room, slamming him into a cannon.

Malcolm dodged a chain snap as the Salazzle pirate inched towards him, spinning the weapon around intimidatingly. She smirked cunningly before rushing across the room. Malcolm dodged a chain whip and punched the lizard across the face, then kicked her onto her back. Though, she immediately rolled onto her feet and threw the chain at his ankle before throwing him into the ceiling and slamming him into Smith as he got up.

Salazzle snickered mischievously as she spun the chain. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." She tightened her hold on the chain and straightened it out. She walked up to Malcolm with the intention to choke him to death.

A cutlass flew across the cannon room and slashed her snout. She held her bleeding snout in horror, before snapping her glare on the Zoroark standing before her. He carried three cutlasses in each hand like throwing knives. Sitting inside the top of his hair was his teddy bear.

"Lady, you and your pals are getting off our ship, even if we have to do it in body bags." He smirked as he held the cutlasses close to his face. "Now, unless you want me to ruin that pretty face of yours, I suggest you walk away."

Salazzle smirked and held her hip with a jeering glare. "Really? I'm supposed to be intimidated by a fox caring around a stuffed toy?"

Zerif blinked, then lowered his head. A dark shadow covered his eyes. "Mr. Pooky…cover your eyes. I don't want you to see this."

Salazzle raised her brow. "See wha-WHOA!" She used her chain to deflect two cutlasses, but one slashed her in the cheek. She held it, then gasped as Zerif ran down the room and slashed relentlessly against her chain. The speed of his movements didn't allow any room to counterattack.

Back up top, Julius swung from the ropes, firing shots from his prosthetic cannon. He laughed heartily. "Aye, ye bilge rats! Flee in terror at the might of me mighty cannon!"

One of the Devil Waker Pirates, however, got on top of the mast he was swinging from and slashed the rope, crashing him into the deck. Julius picked himself up, rubbed his head, then blocked a sword strike from an Archeops.

"Oi! Watch where ye're swingin' that thing, bucko!" He threw his legs at his stomach and kicked him away.

Archeops pulled out another sword and spun them around in his hand when a Raichu tail suddenly wrapped around his neck and poured tons of electricity through him. The ancient bird twitched uncontrollably before falling to the floor.

Julius smiled as Banama came to his aid. "A thousand graces, Banama."

"No problem," the Raichu replied as he helped him up. Two pirates attempted to jump them, but Graham swung in and kicked them out of the way. Banama narrowed his eyes. " _You're_ helping?"

Graham stood up and crossed his arms. "Enemy ship means money to steal. So long as I get my cut, I help out. Though, don't expect me to be assisting you lowlifes." He dodged a Hitmontop's kick and flipped him over his shoulder before walking through the chaotic fight.

Banama shook his head and sighed. "Whatever…"

Tyrone ran around through the fighting, trying to avoid getting into any conflicts. However, fate forced its hand as a Mankey came into the fight and kicked the Tyrogue off his feet. The Mankey danced energetically before wielding two billy clubs.

Tyrone got to his feet and held his hands up. "H-Hey, there's no reason to f-fight. W-W-Wouldn't you rather…talk out your problems inste-ACK!" Tyrone got whacked across the cheek and fell on his face. He held his bruised face as the Mankey danced around joyfully. "I'll take that as a no…"

Mankey leaped high in the air and unsheathed a hidden blade in the club before aiming down at the Tyrogue. Tyrone threw his hands up defensively when the purple charm in his gauntlet reactively glowed and teleported the Tyrouge out of danger.

Tyrone ended up appearing back in the kitchen, where he clutched his arm in pain as the gauntlet's curse reacted against him. "AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as the pain surged through his body. It lasted for a long while before giving the Tyrogue a chance to breathe.

He sighed and picked himself up. "Ugh…" He walked over to the window and peeked out as everyone was fighting off the enemy pirates. While they were doing fairly better at pushing their forces back, there was still the issue with the enemy ship. Not to mention everyone was slowly getting hurt. He even gasped upon spotting Indigo trying to keep a bleeding shoulder wound closed.

"This is bad," he muttered.

"You're telling me!" Tyrone turned around and face the Steenee as she stabbed at the chains binding her down. "I'm stuck on a ship with a death sentence painted on it!"

"Are you trying to escape?!" Tyrone shouted.

"Wouldn't you be if you were me?!"

"…fair point."

Steenee groaned as she viciously stabbed at the chains. "This is ridiculous! As if being held prisoner was the worst of my days!"

"I'm not too fond of this, either! The crew's going to get taken out and there's a massive barrier in the way!" He gasped as he saw Indigo collapse to the ground. "Crap!" Against his better judgment, he rushed out of the kitchen and ran towards the fallen Sneasel. "Indigo!"

The Sneasel's claws were covered in blood, losing the strength to close it. "Not…doing…so…well…" she panted.

Tyrone took his bandana off and wrapped it around her shoulder before dragging her into the kitchen. He slammed the door shut, then set the Sneasel down. "I don't think I can stitch your wounds up," the Tyrouge admitted.

Steenee stopped stabbing at the chains and glanced at him. "Wait, don't you have a medic on this ship or something?"

"Not really. Just a few pirates barely trained in medicine, one of them _not_ being me." Tyrone flinched as he saw Jones' back slam against the window before charging back into battle. "We're not gonna last much longer if we don't force the Devil Wakers back. And they still have Jeffery."

Steenee looked between him, Indigo, and the battle waging outside. Swords clashing and guns blazing. At this point, she had a choice: die with the ship or lend a hand. Considering her odds and current predicament, her captors suddenly looked like her allies.

She attempted to crawl towards Tyrone and Indigo, but the chains stopped her. She groaned, before shouting, "Hey, buddy!" Tyrone looked at her. "If you let me go, I'll help you!"

Tyrone raised his brow. "Help us? How?"

"You're gonna have to trust me on this! I'm not letting those scumbags be the death of me!" She held her hands up. "Bring Indigo over and I'll handle the rest."

Tyrone wasn't sure if he should be trusting their prisoner at such a dire moment, but he rather not fight the Devil Wakers himself. It didn't take long for him to come to a decision. He scooped Indigo up and brought her over. "Okay…what do you have in mind?"

Steenee raised her hands over Indigo's torn shoulder. Her hands lit up with an aquamarine aura. "I may have lied about being strong, but I'm strong in a different field."

* * *

Despite starting out fairly strong, the Desert Beasts found themselves being pushed around by the Devil Wakers vaster numbers. Jones fended himself against five pirates at once, clashing swords vigorously. One pirate kicked his leg out from under him and knocked him onto his face before slashing his back. Jones clenched his eyes tightly in pain, then rolled out of the way of a stab.

Ray fired off his sound orb to keep the enemy at bay, but some managed to grab him from behind into a chokehold. "H-Hey!" he shouted as he tried to flee their hold.

Pain Train flew overhead and noticed Ray was in trouble. Pain Train glared and floated down onto Ray. He grabbed his ear and shouted, "Switch!" He and Ray flicker vanished way from the pirate, with PT replacing Ray with a cannonball that slipped out of the pirate's hands and smashed down on his foot. He held his foot and hollered in pain.

Banama fired off tons of electricity and blasted back the pirates. He panted lightly and took a step back, but a pirate punched him from his blind spot and kicked him to the ground. Banama glared at the Lairon pinning him down, who snickered in delight.

"Any last words, bucko?"

Banama sneered, then glanced to the side for a split second. His eyes widened, then he smirked. "Not really, but I bet _she_ has a few words."

Lairon suddenly got grabbed by the head and lifted up to face Lyra. He tried to shout in complaint, but she shushed him quietly before inhaling and screaming a sonic wave through his ears. Lairon froze up as the visible pain in his face stuck. His eyes glazed over as he passed out on the floor.

Banama allowed Lyra to lift him up. "Thanks, Lyra." She blushed bashfully and smiled as she happily wagged her tail. Banama punched his fists together as he stared down the other pirates that surrounded them. "Care to help me?" Lyra smirked and pulled out her concertina. "Then let's go!" They raced into action.

As his crew fended for their lives and the ship, Arid took a more pissed off approach to dealing with the enemy pirates. Rather than pull off complex moves to one up them, he simply bashed skulls against one another and threw pirates off the ship. His expression showed he was absolutely done with the shit he had to deal with.

It didn't help the enemy captain continuously laughed at him. "Having trouble there, Arid?" Thane taunted, hands on his hips. "I can already see the smoke pouring from your ears."

Arid faced the Wartortle and blew smoke from his nostrils. "I have no qualms about killing off your crew."

"Eh, I've got more where that came from," Thane waved off uncaringly. "Besides, all I care about is taking out your ship." He snapped his claws. "Fire!"

The airship rumbled again as a cannonball flew through the hull. Arid gripped to the side as the ship tilted back. He peeked over the edge and saw one of the wings went limp. He gripped the edge furiously.

"I'm going to kill-!" Arid ceased shouting as a magic bullet flew through his arm. He stumbled back and gripped his arm, but continuously staggered back as more bullets pierced him.

Thane laughed as his crew fired at the helpless Darmanitan. "No sand, no worries! You can't crush up enough ground this high up to help you!"

Jeffery flailed in his captivity, positively outraged by the treatment of his captain. "Cease your disgraceful disservice towards my glorious captain! If you wish to torture anyone, torture me!" Unfezant glared and tightened her talons around his throat. "Ack…I…didn't mean…suffocate…"

Arid kept himself up by his knuckles, panting heavily. _If we were closer to the ground, I'd give that barrier of theirs a real workout._ His whole body was covered in bullet wounds, bleeding out. He wasn't sure if he could last long before he gave out.

Thane pressed his claws together. "Perhaps another round of cannon fire and bullets will put you down. Ready yourselves, crew!" The pirates took aim at the Darmanitan. "And…fir-!"

An arrow whizzed past Arid and struck the barrier. Thane and his crew stared at it in confusion, before flinching as it exploded. It was a loud boom, but it didn't break through the barrier. Thane put his arm down and examined the explosion.

Arid breathed heavily, then looked over his shoulder. Indigo walked up to his side with her prosthetic claw in its crossbow form. Her shoulder was completely healed. No trace of scarring or damage left behind. She still looked slightly out of breath, but otherwise battle ready. She loaded in another arrow and fired at the shield.

The arrow stuck to the barrier and formed a thick sheet of ice around the surface. Thane glared and shouted, "Fire!" The pirates fired at the ice, but it was durable enough to take the blasts.

Indigo switched her claw back to its normal state, then helped her captain up. "Hang on, Captain Arid, I got you."

"Indigo…weren't you injured a moment…ago?" Arid questioned.

Indigo smiled. "I was, but…I had some help." She turned him around to face Tyrone and their freed prisoner, who waved awkwardly.

Arid narrowed his eyes. "Why…did you…release her?"

Steenee walked up to the captain with her hands up, channeling magic through them. "I know I don't have much reason to be doing this, but I rather not be one of the bodies found in the wreckage." She reached out, but Arid got defensive as he gripped his sword.

"Sir, trust her," Indigo advised. "She helped me."

Arid glanced at his crew member with uncertainty, but ultimately gave in as the blood loss was beginning to make him lightheaded. He staggered forward, but Steenee held him up as she placed her hands against his cheeks. She closed her eyes and delivered a wave of magic through his body.

He glowed in an aquamarine light, blazing with a calm sway. The energy clustered up around the bullet wounds and quickly sealed the damaged flesh while also restoring the fur to a healthier state. Arid opened his eyes and felt a new sense of vigor surging through his body.

Steenee stumbled back from the captain after healing his wounds and held her head tiredly. As Indigo helped her stand, Arid stretched his limbs and realized he was back to full strength, as if the injuries were never inflicted onto him.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the Steenee. "What did you do?"

Steenee smiled proudly and stood up on her own. "Heh…I specialize in healing magic. Many different types of spells to help others."

Arid clenched his fist, then glared at the sheet of ice as it began to crack. He looked back at Steenee and asked, "What other spells do you have up your sleeve?" Steenee smirked as she raised her glowing hands.

Rico tumbled into some boxes and held his head. "Ugh…" The Fraxure he was fighting grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him against the walls. He drew a knife and pressed it against his throat. Rico sneered. "Do your worst."

Fraxure was more than willing to, but he got grabbed from behind and placed into a chokehold, pulled back by Indigo. Rico stumbled forward, but Steenee caught him. Before he could question this, his eyes widened as an aquamarine aura blazed around him like a cloak of energy. Steenee stepped back and smiled.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Rico looked at the blazing aura around him, then smirked. "Stronger." He kicked off the ground towards the Fraxure.

Indigo rolled out of the way, letting the Fraxure breathe for just a second before Rico smashed his knee into his face and kicked him into the side of the boat.

The other Desert Beasts slowly got winded by the Devil Wakers, but Steenee ran past all of them and gave them light slaps, transferring her magic through their systems. They gasped as the aquamarine aura exploded around their bodies, shocking the Devil Wakers.

"What the hell is this?!" Julius shouted.

"I don't know," Leigh admitted, before smirking at the Devil Wakers as she coated her battle claws in her red aura. "But, I don't care." She rushed towards the enemy pirates and slashed them violently, spraying their blood across the deck.

Banama felt the energy surge pass through him as he unleashed a wave of electricity that obliterated through the pirates. He smirked. "Oh yeah! Now this power!" He formed a massive orb of electricity over his head and smashed it down on a small group.

The Desert Beasts from downstairs were given the same energy boost and kicked their opponents out of the cannon room. Zerif spun his cutlasses intimidatingly. "Hehe…we tried to warn you idiots."

Malcolm cracked his knuckles before shouting, "Hey Lyra, how about some battle music?!"

Lyra smiled brightly, then flipped away from two pirates that crashed into each other and landed on the railing near the helm. She held up her concertina and played a merry and energetic song as she danced around the railing. Green aura waves bounced off like sound waves and powered her allies further, this time feeling a new sense of adrenaline pumping their veins.

They roared and tackled the enemy pirates in a single charge, shoving them towards the edge of the boat.

Thane's crew finally blasted through ice, only for the Wartortle captain to recoil in horror as his men were suddenly being overpowered. "WHAT?!" He glared angrily at this sudden turn of events. "What the hell happened?! Weren't you getting your asses handed to you a moment ago?!"

Arid stepped into view with his sand gauntlet on. He clenched his fist and glared at the opposing pirate. "I warned you to buzz off, Thane. Now you're getting the full force of my crew."

Thane blinked, then he held his hips with a confident expression. "Oh? With your sand gauntlet? I told you, we're too high up for you to use any sand."

Arid smirked. "True, but I feel you misunderstand the true purpose of this relic. The Harenae Gauntlet breaks down earthly composition into sand grains. I don't need to crush up rock, specifically. I just need something that was formed in the earth. Whether they be powdered gems, volcanic fragments…" He chuckled. "Or explosive minerals."

Thane's eyes widened. "Oh crap…"

Arid raised his gauntlet as it glowed brightly. "I didn't consider using our special ammunition for such a purpose, but I figured adding it to my side would prove to increase my own power. And luckily for me, we have a surplus of this stuff in the ship!" Two holes burst from the floor as a cloud of white powder surged out from below deck.

Thane stared at the mass in awe, then smirked. "Heh, so what? This barrier is powered by my five strongest magic users! A cannonball couldn't penetrate it! How's a small pile of sand supposed to cut it?!"

Arid grinned. "I don't need to cut it. Just need an opening." He glanced over his shoulder. "Miss Lyra, break down that barrier!"

Lyra flipped over her captain and landed on the edge. She stretched out her concertina, then squeeze out a condensed, purple sound wave that collided with the shield. It wasn't enough to break through, but the power boost acquired from Steenee allowed the sound wave to warp a small entrance through the shield. Small enough for a stream of sand to slip through.

Arid threw two fingers forward and commanded the sand to surge through. Thane gasped before being punched off his feet and sent skyward into the shield. He flew through the shield, then landed on top, groaning.

The magic users tried to keep their concentration, but the sand snaked around them and threw them up in a whirlwind, breaking their connection. The barrier dematerialized from the bottom and worked its way to the top before completely vanishing, leaving Thane to crash into the deck.

Arid shouted, "Someone man the cannons and fire!"

Malcolm and Pain Train nodded at each other before jumping down the holes Arid made. They landed and grabbed cannonballs off the rack before loading them into the cannons. They both grabbed the trigger strings as they took aim. They smirked and pulled the string, firing off two explosive cannonballs that completely decimated the hull.

"WHOA!" Thane screamed as he stumbled around. He fell of his shell and slipped all around the deck.

The Unfezant carried Jeffery high into the air, with the parrot flailing in protest. "Lady, I have had enough of this crap!"

Unfezant growled. "Silence, bird!" She tried to claw his face, but he moved his head and bit down on her ankle. She threw her head back and shrieked, releasing Jeffery.

"HA! How do you like…that?" He only just realized he was still tied up. "…shit." He screamed as he fell down, falling in between the boats. He clenched his eyes shut as the wind rushed in his face. That's when a powdery substance wrapped around him and ceased his fall. He opened his eyes with lingering panic as Arid brought the parrot back up to face him.

Arid narrowed his eyes calmly. "Next time you see a pirate ship, don't investigate it without my say."

Jeffery's eyes watered, relieved to be rescued by his captain. "OH! Yes, sir! Never again!" He wept and pressed his head against his captain's shoulder. Arid wasn't amused and, after cutting Jeffery's binds, dropped him.

Thane picked himself up and rubbed his head. "Ugh…you'll pay for that, you old salt!" He turned around and drew his gun, then gasped as the crew members that boarded the ship were thrown right on him, all tied up an unconscious.

Arid snapped his fingers and condensed the sand into a compacted state. He held two fingers up and said, "My ways the old way, huh?" He glared threateningly. "Well, here's another thing about the old ways: we don't kill our enemies, we let them suffer." He threw his fingers forward and fired off the explosive sand into precise points of the ship, specifically the rudder and the wings.

The enemy ship tilted over as it lost all air stability. Adding insult to injury, Malcolm and Pain Train fired more a second round of cannonballs that completely tore off the front of the enemy ship, setting it ablaze.

Thane gripped to the floor as the ship plummeted fast. He shouted, "I'll get my revenge on you, Arid of the Sand! I won't rest until I've become the greatest pirate in all of Mysto!" The airship fell in a plume of smoke before disappearing into a thick forest of trees.

Arid glared at the ship, still seeing the remnants of smoke. He sighed, then pressed his back against the edge. He pinched between his eyes. "What a mess…" Before he asked about the ship, he asked, "Any casualties? Anyone injured…or dead?"

Jones counted the number of heads, then smiled. "We're good, captain. Some injuries to heal off, but nothing we can't muscle through."

Arid sighed in relief. "Good. And the ship?"

Ray saluted before stating, "Serious damage in the hull and minor damage above deck. We may need to stop for repairs soon."

Arid nodded. "Alright. We'll land and take time to recuperate. After that fiasco, you all deserve a break." The pirates threw their fists up and cheered. "Before that…Steenee! Front and center!"

The Steenee was pushed out of the crowd and dropped to her hands and knees. She looked absolutely exhausted from powering everyone up. She looked up at the captain as he loomed over her. "Y…Yes, sir?"

He got up to her face and blew smoke out of his nostrils, making her cough. She gulped as he seemed to study her closely. After a moment of examining, he asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Why did you help us?" He grunted. "Last I checked, prisoners don't take too kindly to their captors…unless they have Stockholm Syndrome," he muttered through his teeth. He glared. "So, why?"

Steenee bowed her head and said, "Well, Captain Arid, I wasn't about to go down with the ship. It's either I curl up into a ball and HOPE they spare me or take the smarter route and aid the least evil party." She smirked jokingly. "That would be you."

Arid snorted, which made Steenee flinch. She looked away, but he pulled her attention back to him. "Why were you on your own? Why take refuge in a pirate ship?"

Steenee frowned, then looked down. "I…just didn't want to be in my own village anymore. I couldn't stand living there." She gulped. "I couldn't deal with the stress I was putting up with, so…I just ran. Ran as far away as possible."

Arid narrowed his eyes. "You're a runaway…" He raised a brow. "What is your name?"

"…Ambrosine."

"Ambrosine…" Arid sighed, then rose to full height. "Miss Ambrosine, I've reached a conclusion regarding your imprisonment."

"You have?" Jeffery questioned as he walked up to his side. He nodded.

Ambrosine looked at him worriedly. "What?"

"You shall be released under the following condition…" Arid paused for a moment, letting it sink in for the Steenee, before smirking. "You become a member of my crew."

Ambrosine's eyes widened. "Wait…huh?!"

"You heard me. No tricks, no strings attached, nothing. For your services and for aiding the crew in battle, while also regarding your current situation, I'm offering you a spot in the Desert Beasts."

Ambrosine looked at the other Desert Beasts, who were muttering to themselves about the offer. She narrowed her eyes, then looked back at the captain. "Why?"

"Well, besides not being an absolute pain all week, you have special skills we lack. A healer would prove useful to my crew in the event we need immediate healing. You'll prove to be a lifesaver for your fellow crew members. A real asset to our operations and raids."

Ambrosine narrowed her eyes and looked down uncertainly. "I'm…not sure about this."

"The pirate's life isn't for everyone. It's not easy, trust me. This isn't the most glamorous life by any means. Being a pirate is about abandoning the laws of society and taking action our own way. Despite me being your captain, I do not force my crew to be something they're not. All who join this crew join of their own accord. They know the risks and dangers. This is meant to be a life of freedom and selfish desire."

He held his hand out to Ambrosine. "By joining, you will be part of a greater force. We work as a crew, and fight as a crew." He narrowed his eyes. "What do you say?"

Ambrosine looked at his hand, then glanced back over at the pirates. They didn't seem against the idea. They actually gave her encouraging smiles, while some remained neutral, but still with the offer. The Steenee glanced at the damaged floorboards in thought, then looked back up at Arid.

What other option did she have? Go back on the streets and hope the next ship she comes across doesn't find her stealing their food? She was lucky to be caught by more merciful pirates. She _is_ being offered shelter and food at the cost of manual labor. Not too different from her week, minus the chains and _tedious_ labor.

She inhaled deeply, then grabbed Arid's hand. "I'd be honored to join the crew…Captain," she accepted with a wink.

Arid closed his eyes and chuckled through his teeth. "No turning back on this deal, lass."

"I'll take the risks."

Arid stepped back and nodded. "That's what I like to hear." He faced Jones and shouted, "Dock this ship in the mountains. We depart in an hour after for repairs in the next town."

Jones saluted. "Aye, Captain!" He raced to the helm.

Arid glanced at the others. "You all heads to your quarters and take a brief rest." He glanced at Indigo. "I expect you to show the newcomer the ropes."

Indigo saluted. "Aye, Captain!" She hooked her arm around Ambrosine and grinned toothily. "Hehe! Get ready, because I'm gonna give you the full pirate's experience! Hope you like rum!" She threw her head back and laughed heartily.

Ambrosine smirked. "Bet I can stomach more than you."

"Not even a minute in and you're already starting shit?" Indigo asked teasingly before smirking. "You're on!" Indigo pulled her to the dining hall.

Arid glanced over at Smith. "Get Ambrosine's measurements and make her uniform."

Smith saluted. "Aye, Captain! I'll get my sewing machine and the fabric!" He ran off quickly.

The crew slowly dispersed off the deck, leaving only Jeffery and Arid, with the former perching on Arid's shoulder and crossing his wings. "So, despite suggesting multiple times to dump her off somewhere, you went with letting her join?"

Arid glanced at him. "Need I remind you she's the reason you're still squawking?"

He held his sore beak. "Cutting it a little close, if you ask me."

"You can either wait to heal and suffer through your injuries or swallow your pride and ask her to heal you instantly." He narrowed his eyes. "Choice is yours."

Jeffery pouted, then sighed. "Ugh…well, she better not slack off under my watch." He flapped his wings and took off to meet with the newest pirate.

Arid sighed, then looked over the boat as they steered towards a far-off mountain. He closed his eyes, then headed to his quarters. "You've said that about the rest of the crew before," he muttered. "Even now, they still stand strong."


	42. Chapter 42

_**Ch.42: The Haunted Ghost Cove Town! Team-Up to Face the Horrors!**_

Leaving behind the craggy, molten lands of the Fire Zone, Team Ravenfield have crossed over to the Aqua Zone and have been trekking through for about a week. As they walked, the immediate changes brought to their eyes were a breath of fresh air, quite literally. The air was much cleaner than in the Fire Zone.

The Aqua Zone itself received its name for the moisture accumulated with the natural borders of the land that separate the differing zones' climates. The part of the Aqua Zone they trekked through was noticeably foggy, obscuring their vision past a certain distance. The ground wasn't craggy or rough as the Fire or Earth Zone. The path ways to the towns and cities were soft from the moisture.

The Aqua Zone was most notable for the hundreds of bodies of water scattered across the zone. Rivers seeping out from the sea that resides the near upper right of the region and channeling their refreshing water into the hundreds of lakes found around the zone.

Being the only one with little knowledge of the lands, Gwyn was obviously the most excited. "Wow! This place is so much more different the Fire Zone! It's amazing!" She clasped her hands together. "All of the lakes in the Aqua Zone come from the ocean?!" she asked Flint enthusiastically.

Flint smiled at her, always happy to answer her many questions. It was a joy to see someone take great pride in their region and wanting to know more about it. He could spend hours answering her near endless questions.

With a chuckle, he said, "The technical term is sea, Gwyn. Mysto is pretty close to another neighboring region and encloses the body of water between the two landmasses. But yes, all the lakes and rivers in the Aqua Zone are directly connected to the sea. Interesting fact, the city we're heading to, Spring Wells City, has a beach right at the sea. We call it the Sapphire Sea for its beautiful, sapphire glow."

"Wooow," Gwyn awed with sparkling eyes. "So awesome!"

Ella nudged the Mew's side. "Which is why I suggest hitting the beach before we have to fight another mage."

Tony snickered and folded his arms behind his head. "Totally in sync with you, El."

Griffin scoffed and kept his eyes on the road. "Count me out. I have no time for pointless activities."

Ella smirked. "Oh come on, Grif." She poked his side, giggling through her teeth. "A little water's not going to kill you."

Griffin glared. "My training comes first."

"So does your mental state, bucko!" Wes exclaimed. "Holly and Mack told us to keep an eye on you and make sure you learn inner peace! You know, what Seraphina suggested?"

Griffin groaned and held his face. "Must I really indulge in your stupid antics?"

Ella shrugged. "If you don't want to, you don't have to." She smirked mischievously. "We'll just throw you into the water." Griffin sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Don't think I'm bluffing. Ask anyone."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "She's not joking…"

"I figured," Griffin mumbled.

Wes laughed. "We can worry about the beach later. It'll be a while before we even reach Spring Wells." He rubbed his neck. "For now, I suggest we stop at the next town over and take a rest." He stopped for a moment and stretched his legs. "My legs are killing me!"

Ella waved her paw in front of her face. "And this fog will get thicker soon."

Tony crossed his arms. "Fine by me." He grinned impishly. "So, how about you guys find a motel or tavern and I'll-!"

"No more stealing!" Flint shouted, pulling on his ears. "We're lucky that we didn't get caught back in Scorch Grave! I don't need any more drama over my head!"

Tony rolled his eyes and held his hips as he looked away. "Spoil sport…"

Flint groaned, then looked to his brother. "So…what's the closet town we can rest at?"

Wes pulled out the map and traced his digit down their path. He smiled. "Aha! A little town right nearby! Ghost Cove Town!"

Gwyn tilted her head. "Ghost Cove Town?"

Griffin crossed his arms. "I haven't been _there_ in a while. I remember tracking down some bandit into their bar before I gave him what he deserved." He held his chin. "It's a pretty small town. Almost as small as a village, really."

Gwyn looked at Flint. "I get that a lot of the towns and cities get names because of the zones, but why is it called Ghost Cove Town?"

Flint smiled and raised his digit. "Good question, Gwyn. There's a bit of an urban myth that surrounds the formation of the town." He cleared his throat and began, "Long, long ago, when early settlers were hiking through the foggy lands of the Aqua Zone, they came a body of land submerged in water. These settlers took an innovative approach to their new land and built the town right over the water. They would use the water for easy access to drinking water since the mass of liquid was fresh.

"However, according to urban myth, the water was cursed. You see, there was a running pattern that quickly grew attention the longer it went on. According to the settlers, the water was not ordinary water found out in the ocean, but rather came to that spot through supernatural means. Water straight out of the Underworld."

Gwyn held her chin. "Wait, why would the Underworld have water? Isn't it a hot, scary place?"

"We live in a region where the climates are literally divided by imaginary borders," Flint jokingly argued. He scratched his head. "Besides, the water itself was believed to be more so the liquefied souls of demised spirits. Folks started growing paranoid as town folk disappeared one by one. They say those who were filled with great gluttony for the water would disappear. Those who took more than they should for themselves."

Gwyn gulped, starting to become nervous. "W-What happened to the settlers?"

Flint bit his lip, refraining from wanting to spook the innocent Mew. Before he could walk his way around it, Griffin delivered the answer in a blunt tone, "As the myth goes, the settlers were seen jumping into the water and drowning themselves."

Gwyn stopped walking and froze in place. Her face lost all the color in it as her lip quivered in terror. "D-D-D…Drowning themselves?"

Griffin shook his head. "Something about forced possession for their sins…they say the water's cursed."

Gwyn gulped. "Cursed?!" That word always brought back unpleasant memories for the Mew. Her body shook in terror as she wrapped her arms around herself. "D-Does the t-t-town still d-d-drink the water? D-D-Do we have to drink it?"

Flint held her shoulders and smiled comfortingly. "Gwyn, don't worry, it's just an urban myth." He shot a quick, almost hostile glare at Griffin, who merely shrugged it off. He faced Gwyn again, smiling gently. "Gwyn, the water's not actually cursed. It was just some myth made up to scare early settlers."

Gwyn bit her lip. "R…Really?"

He nodded. "I'd never lie to you, Gwyn." She smiled and threw her arms around him, giving him a friendly squeeze. His cheeks lit up a bit, but he smiled and hugged back. Ella and Tony glanced at each other, then smirked impishly.

Once the two separated, Wes added on to the myth. "If memory serves, the town was so influenced by the myth that they regularly bless the water for helping them survive. No one ever steals and stores more water than they need to."

Flint nodded and grinned. "See, Gwyn? Nothing to worry about. The town was just named because the folks believed the spirits of the past settlers reside in the water below, watching over the growth of the town they've made. No one drowned."

Gwyn sniffled, then smiled lightly. "O-Okay…" She gave him a little nuzzle, then skipped ahead.

Flint held his cheek, a little surprised by the gesture, then smiled. He caught a glimpse of Griffin staring at him, to which the Flareon snarled quietly at him before marching forward.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Okay, he's been giving me the stink eye all week," he said quietly to no one in particular. "What the hell did I do?"

Wes backed up until he was by Griffin's side. "Don't take it too hard. He might not be over you slapping him into a building." He scratched his head. "Well, that and he's kind of protective over Gwyn."

He glared. "What? Does he think I'm a threat to her?"

"No, it's just…" Wes glanced at Gwyn to see if she happened to be eavesdropping. Fortunately, she seemed preoccupied talking to Flint. He looked back at the Grovyle and explained, "We haven't told you this yet, but Gwyn's…had a rough experience with curses."

"Do tell."

"Ever heard of the Curse of Disease?"

"I'm familiar with its effects."

"Imagine a poor five-year-old girl suffering from it."

Griffin's eyes slightly widen. "Wait…" He pointed at Gwyn in shock. "She was cursed with the…oh man…"

Wes shook his head. "Normally she doesn't think much of it, but there are times where just saying the word 'curse' right in front of her brings those memories up. Sometimes they don't bother her, yet sometimes…they hurt when she thinks of them for too long."

Griffin groaned and facepalmed himself. "Now I feel like a jerk…I'm not used to this kind of company."

Wes shook his head. "It's not your fault. Just…try and be sensitive around Gwyn, especially when Flint's around." He quietly whispered, "He can get pretty emotional when he's angry. Trust me, if something's bugging him, it's fairly obvious."

"I'll try and keep that in mind," Griffin promised. He slid his hands in his pockets. "Can't even imagine what she had to go through…"

The team continued walking for a half hour in mostly silence. Flint and Gwyn chatted lively with each other as the Flareon explained some of the different properties found out in the Aqua Zone. Gwyn was positively absorbed into the conversation, her never-ending flow of questions bringing a bright smile to Flint's face.

Wes and Griffin seemed to ignore this, lost in their own thoughts, but Tony and Ella were paying close attention to the two chattering friends. Tony glanced at Ella and smirked. "Haven't you noticed ever since we left the Fire Zone, Flint's been acting more…lively around Gwyn?"

Ella tapped her chin with a knowing grin. "Really? Never dawned on me." She chuckled. "Oh, I've noticed. Flint does like explaining history to her, but he's much more enthusiastic about it."

Tony held his chin, snickering through his teeth. "Hehehe…I think you know what I'm thinking."

Ella nodded with her eyes narrowed slyly. "Oh, most definitely." They snickered behind their hands/paws.

Eventually, after their trekking through the foggy nothingness, a shape appeared in the mist. The closer they got, the more define it became, showing off the quiet little town of Ghost Cove. As they drew nearer, they paused to observe the wooden bridge before them.

A look down below revealed a large pit that stretched out the entirety of the town, with the pit filled with an oddly colored water. It appeared to glow with a luminescent sea green light. The water was calm and still.

"Wow…" Gwyn mumbled in awe. She glanced over at Flint as he crouched down and stuck his paw in, swirling it around.

He stood up and smiled at his friend. "See, Gwyn? Nothing to fear. They just believed it was cursed because it glowed like this, but it's really just the crystals in the water giving it that color." He pulled her hand out and dropped something into it. "Here, take a look."

She looked at the object and smiled. It was a tiny crystal glowing with a sea green glow. The longer she looked at it, the more the gears in her head turned. She stuck her tongue out and said, "Hmm…wonder if I can create a new Naturae Fruit with the same luminescent properties…" Flint chuckled. He should have expected her saying something like that.

Griffin walked up to the bridge and stepped on. "If we're done admiring the water, we need to restock and rest, so let's hurry up."

Flint sighed. "Right, right…come on, Gwyn." She nodded and followed the Flareon, along with the rest of the team.

The Mew looked at the bridge curiously, then traced it to the connected town. "You said this town was built over the water, right? Does that mean the whole town is suspended over the water on these platforms?"

"Pretty much," Flint answered. "A lot of Water-Types were commissioned to help with the support beams underwater. The wood's all laminated with a special material so the wood doesn't rot from the overexposure to moisture." He smiled ahead. "Ghost Cove Town is one of the earliest settlements in the Aqua Zone, so it has historical importance."

Ella chuckled and walked up beside them. "And, from what little research I've done, they have some nice shops we can check out." She hooked her foreleg around Gwyn. "Sound like a plan?"

Gwyn smiled brightly. "You know it!"

They stepped into the town and looked around. The buildings that made up the small town consisted of brick-like material with roofs covered in a type of seaweed, which surprisingly worked well against rainwater. The community area of the town was freely spaced out, but the housing district was much tighter and condensed for the sake of space. The town itself stretched out quite the distance, as the pit of water they stood over was massive and wide.

Due to the closeness of the town, many say Ghost Cove Town had a great community where everyone got along. It was usually bustling with activity and sparkling conversation from the folks out and about. Pokémon walking about and shopping with their fellow friends and neighbors and just generally getting along with each other.

However, that didn't seem to be the case today. There was no one out, not a single soul to make out. The town was…eerily quiet, much to the confusion of the team. Even Gwyn, who barely knew anything about this town, would assume there'd be some activity going on.

Tony broke the silence with his usual quips. "Well, I thought we'd be stopping by in Ghost Cove Town, not a 'ghost town.'" He chuckled quietly to himself, then groaned. "Annnd, I'm turning into my mother…"

Ella scratched her cheek curiously. "Odd, this is the first time we've entered a town that didn't have _someone_ out."

Griffin shrugged. "Might be a slow day. It happens."

"Yeah, but…not a single person out? Doesn't that strike you as, I don't know, strange?"

Wes waved her concerns off. "Oh, come on, Ella. It's a pretty small town to begin with. You can't expect everyone to be roaming around in the morning…afternoon," he corrected.

Ella sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. I still want to check out the shops before we book a room."

Griffin scratched his head and walked ahead. "Well, since I've been here before, I'll go get us a room. I'll meet you by Seashell Shop in a bit."

Wes waved to him. "Sounds good, buddy!" Griffin, without looking back, gave a short, apathetic wave as he faded into the fog. Wes looked at the others. "Well, I guess we'll check out the shops."

Ella squealed in excitement and grabbed Gwyn's hand. "Come, girl! Let's get a move on!" She dragged the Mew with her, who yelped as she was pulled off her feet. The boys sighed and followed them.

They came up to the store Griffin pointed out, a sign hanging over the door that said 'Seashell Shop.' It resembled the other buildings with a notable seashell design presented on the glass doors. Ella took the lead and pushed the doors open, followed by the little bell overhead.

However, their appearance brought upon another sound: a frightened yelp of terror. Their heads instantly faced the Honedge clerk who pressed himself against the wall, accidentally unsheathing himself. Around his fallen scabbard was a typical store apron.

Once the Honedge readjusted himself, he sighed in relief. "Oh…customers." He picked up his scabbard and slid it back on. He scratched his hilt with his eye narrowed sheepishly. "Uh…welcome to Seashell Shop, where we sell the finest accessories and items for travelers. H-How may I help you?"

Ella waved it off. "Oh, don't worry about us. I'm just here treating my friend to some culture." She grabbed Gwyn and showed her around the store.

Tony looked around curiously, then made his way up to the counter. "Slow day, huh?" he asked, acting casual.

"H-Huh?" Honedge laughed awkwardly. "OH, yes! Certainly slow! Golly, I don't remember a time where I had an easy day!"

Tony leaned back against the counter, elbows laying on top. He smirked to himself. "Well, good for you. A slow day is always appreciated once in a while. It seems like _everyone_ is following that policy today."

Honedge gulped, but tried to hide his nervousness. "Uuuhhh, YEP! Definitely! Ha…wouldn't be surprised if some folks were still sleeping…"

Tony scratched his chin. "How come? Today some special holiday we should know about?"

Wes and Flint glanced at each other, questioning what the Dewott was doing to the clerk. They know that tone of voice anywhere. It was the one he used when he was trying to force information out of someone.

Honedge shook his hilt. "N-No, sir! I guess…everyone's being lazy today!" He laughed again, but it came off much more obvious that he was holding back a lot of stress.

Wes and Flint narrowed their eyes, now beginning to see what Tony was up to. The Honedge was acting unusually suspicious. They nodded at each other, then walked up next to the Dewott.

Tony continued with his usual shtick, acting seemingly oblivious to the clerk's hidden terror. "Ah, lazy days. Could use one myself." Tony leaned forward with a sly smirk. "Though, I have to ask: if everyone isn't doing much today, how come you're at work?"

Honedge began to sweat…strange, but they didn't question it. "Heh…well sir, I just…I have work to do, so…" He scratched his head. "Can't let anyone rob me if I'm not working, right?"

Tony held his hands up, completely 'understanding' him. "Oh, I get where you're coming from. Slow day or not, it'd be a disgrace for an employee to leave their store unintended." He walked around the counter.

Honedge laughed nervously. "Y-Yes, yes, very disgraceful!"

Tony traced his finger along a display that held snack items. He narrowed his eyes curiously. "Tell me, my good man. Is it a normal business practice to jump out of your sheath like a frightened loon when greeting customers?"

"H-Huh?"

Tony shrugged. "Oh, pardon my rudeness, but you just seemed…unusually jumpy for such a slow day." He looked around. "Were you robbed recently? Do new travelers just frighten you? Or are you some paranoid nutcase?"

Honedge backed away, gripping his side tightly. "N-Now, you listen here! I don't appreciate being interrogated like this! I just simply came to work because it's my obligation! It's been a slow day, so I wasn't expecting customers, that's all!"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Y-Yes, really!"

Tony blinked slowly, then walked towards him. "Ditch the apron."

"E-Excuse me?!"

"You're gripping your side there pretty tightly. There, uh, something wrong? Big fight recently?"

Honedge was pressed against the wall. "I told you, it's nothing! I just scratched up my sheath, that's all!"

"Oh, you don't say? Then, let me take a look! I have minor practitioner experience," Tony mildly fibbed.

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Tony, maybe we should leave him alone. He says nothings wrong."

"There's a difference between you and me, Flint. You may have your book smarts, but my powers of observation never fail me." He glared at the Honedge, who shivered in terror. "And our sword friend here-," he grabbed the clerk's apron, "-has quite the story to tell." He ripped it off.

Wes and Flint's eyes widened at the Honedge as the apron fluttered to the ground. He tried to hide it, but they could see it all: the deep gashes clawed into his scabbard. The impressions ran deep into the metal, with the slashes appearing to be done with poor precision and terrible form. It wasn't a simple claw mark in their eyes: it was a mauling the Honedge had to fight from.

Honedge narrowed his eye, then broke down in defeat. His impact with the ground echoed a loud clang that alert Ella and Gwyn to the counter. The Mew was holding a couple outfits in her arms that Ella picked out. "What happened?" Ella asked.

Tony crossed his arms. "Our friend here seems to have been hiding some pretty nasty injuries." He raised a brow. "And they look like they came from something that wanted to kill him badly."

Honedge balanced on the tip of his scabbard, which showed off the horrible markings done into his scabbard, shocking them. "Please…just leave…"

Wes stepped forward and crouched down. "Sir, who did this to you?"

"I…rather not say…"

"Sir, please. If someone attacked you, we can go after them for you. This can't go unjust."

Honedge shook his hilt. "This is nothing more than a small fight."

"Ex-cuse ME?!" Ella exclaimed loudly. "Did you suffer from head trauma, too? That is not the result of some small fight! Looks like some rabid Pokémon tore through you!"

Honedge glanced off to the side. "…you're not wrong…"

Gwyn set her outfits down and leaned over the counter. "Sir, if there's something wrong, we can help." She grinned brightly. "Trust us! We're…kind of professionals at dealing with fights."

Honedge looked around at them, but continued to deny. "You wouldn't believe me…what I've seen might as well have been a dream."

Flint waved it off. "I know we just met, but nothing you can say is going to surprise us. Trust me on this one."

Wes nodded. "We'd be more than happy to help. We, along with another friend of ours, can handle whatever is bothering you."

Honedge hesitated to voice his concerns, but he was backed into a corner. He wanted to spare them the trouble of hearing his woes, but they were adamant on helping him. He prayed they didn't find his worries a work a fiction.

"This town used to bustle with activity nonstop. From sunrise to sundown, the community would be out carrying on with their usual day. That…has been the case two months ago. But now, the public is too terrified to walk the streets. Some brave it to care for their family, but there are instances where the brave are attacked.

"Fortunately, no one has died, but these attacks have left deep scars across the community. Those…creatures."

"Creatures?" Flint mumbled.

Tony glared. "What are you talking about?"

Honedge's eye widened as he thought deeply about the horrible creature. "…The creature reborn from dirt and rot…"

Ella deadpanned. "…WOW, thanks! That's not confus-!"

"Zombies, you fool! Our town has become haunted with ZOMBIES!"

He panted heavily while Team Ravenfield stared at the ghost sword in disbelief and surprise. Gwyn gulped and hugged herself. "Z-Z-Zombies?"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting on about, you crazy lunatic?"

"I know it sounds insane, but it's true!" He held his face and cried into his silk hand. "Every so often, our town experiences a flood of rotting corpses that blindly attack us! I was a fool to go out in the middle of the night! I thought I could take them, but there were too many! Their numbers overwhelmed me! I was nearly torn to shreds have it not been for that Monferno who saved me!"

Wes raised his brow. "Monferno?" He shook his head. "Wait, there are seriously zombies infesting your town?"

"I'm not lying!" he screamed. "Everyone is too scared to come out! They appear and disappear faster than we can keep up!" He wrapped his arm around his scabbard and dropped onto his back, quivering. "My, oh my, what have we done to deserve this fate, almighty gods?" he mumbled quietly.

The team backed away, still put off by this surprising revelation. Gwyn gripped her wrist, then, with a nervous smile, asked, "Um…maybe we should camp _faaarrrr_ away from this town? Perhaps?" Sweat dripped down her face.

Flint frowned sympathetically at the Mew and patted her shoulder. "Gwyn, it's okay. There's no such thing as zombies."

"Reality warping idol~," Ella reminded quietly.

"Shut up~," Flint whispered back with an annoyed tone.

Wes rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I don't know, this seems far too extreme to be everyone's imagination." He narrowed his eyes. "But, how no one's reported this to the other neighboring towns? Or submitted a bounty request? Surely someone would have come to your aid."

Honedge rubbed his eye and said, "W-We couldn't. Our mayor is the one who submits the bounty requests for approval. We begged him to do so, but he doesn't seem to believe there are zombie attacks."

Ella deadpanned. "Does your idiot of a mayor happen to be blind?"

"No, he isn't. He's a very stubborn man, yes, but I didn't think he'd be stubborn enough NOT to believe a collective outcry like this!" He rolled over and planted his front on the floor. "What was the point in coming to work…? I should have just stayed home…"

The team looked to the Honedge in sympathy, then backed away to give him his space. They grouped up at the front of the store. Wes crossed his forelegs and sighed. "Oookay, it looks like there will be a small delay in our trek to Spring Wells."

Flint scratched his head. "I find hard to believe the town was attacked by zombies. It could be a gang of thugs dressing up as zombies to scare the folks."

"Yeah, but…two whole months?" Ella questioned. "Is anyone _that_ dedicated to spend their free time terrorizing folks? You would have to be a mindless corpse to do that."

Tony sighed. "It's clear to me that we should investigate this. Zombies or not, something's going out of their way to attack the folks." He tapped his chin. "If only we had any indication why."

Just then, the store doors flew open, making them jump. Gwyn screamed. "ZOMBIES!" She leaped onto the top shelf and shivered with her fur standing on end.

Thankfully, it was only Griffin. However, he didn't seem to be in a good mood. He gave a quick glance up to Gwyn. "Um…sorry?" He faced the others. "I'm assuming her outburst means you all are on the same page as me?"

Wes recovered from his brief shock and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you know about this zombie nonsense, too?"

He nodded. "Yes. When I was at the motel paying for our rooms, the manager seemed pretty shook. I tried asking him what was wrong, but…" He scratched his head and grunted. "Well, he wasn't talking much, so I went a bit more assertive with my questions."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Of course, the violent route…"

Griffin crossed his arms. "Scold me all you want, but all I did was shove him against the wall and force him to squeal. Good thing I did, because he told me that zombies were running amuck." He glared seriously. "He also pointed me in the direction of their cemetery."

Gwyn gulped. "C-C-Cemetery?"

"How is there a cemetery here?" Tony questioned.

"It's just outside the water we're over," Griffin explained. "It's pretty big…and partially wrecked."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Show us."

Griffin shook his head. "You're not gonna like it…" He led them out the store.

Ella pulled Gwyn down and pushed her out the door. She shot a smile at the store clerk. "Can you hold onto those outfits for us? We'll be back soon! Ciao!" The doors closed behind her, leaving the Honedge to shiver alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Griffin had his arms crossed while his team stared at the scene before them in shock. Gwyn shivered behind Flint, daring not to look at the sight again. Griffin sighed. "What did I tell you?"

Right outside the town was a cemetery surrounded with a large fence. Several gravestones were seen scattered and broken all around with spots in the dirt that looked like they were dug out from below. Some graves were left undisturbed, but the number of open graves indicated there are several in hiding. Several monstrous creatures desiring to kill the living.

Ella held her head, trying to wrap her mind around this disturbing discovery. "Well…seems that guy wasn't crazy, after all."

Gwyn clutched Flint's mane tightly. "This town is haunted…" she whimpered.

Flint scratched his head. "O-O-Okay, this is too extreme to be some gang related incident, but still…I-I can't believe this is real."

Griffin stepped through the cemetery and touched the dirt. "Dirt indicates there was a struggle to get out, so we can rule out graverobbing." He held his chin. "If this is true, how? The dead doesn't just come back to life without a reason. You'd need a soul to operate a body."

Tony walked around. "Is there any type of magic that can bring the dead back to life?"

"Only one spell in particular: the 'Life for a Life' spell. However, it can only revive one creature who has died within a twenty-four hour period. It's a highly advanced, forbidden healing spell. It wouldn't be able to revive anything from this cemetery. Even if it could, the price for using the spell is death to the user."

"So, this was done by unnatural means," Flint figured out, rubbing his chin.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "We'll need to find one of the zombies and study it, see what reanimated it."

"E-E-Excuse me?" Everyone turned to Gwyn, who shivered nervously. "Y-You want us to…CATCH ONE?!"

Griffin nodded. "It's the only way to figure out what's afflicting the dead with unnatural life."

Gwyn shook her head furiously and threw her hands out. "No, no, no, no! I'm not fighting a bunch of corpses! It's just…unnatural! I bring life to nature, not reanimate it!" She held her head. "This is so messed up..."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Oh Gwyn…" He rubbed her shoulder. "It's going to be fine. I'll be here to protect you if we run into zombies."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for her to protect _you_?" Griffin pointed out. Flint shot a glare at him. "What? It's true."

Flint groaned, then looked back at Gwyn. "We'll handle this, don't worry." He scratched his head. "Question is, how do we go about it? We don't even know where the zombies are."

Ella sat on her haunches and crossed her forelegs. "Well, the mayor won't be much help if he apparently can't see the danger his town is in." She glanced at Wes. "You're good at gathering info like this. What do you think we should do?"

Wes looked down thoughtfully and paced around the cemetery. He tapped his chin as the options ran through his mind. What would he do in a situation like this?

He narrowed his eyes seriously, then broke out into a large grin. "Oh, I know! Let's head to the bar!"

The team blinked, then Griffin said, "Not that I'm one to turn down a drink, but why?"

Wes chuckled happily. "Because, with my experience, all the best information you can gather about anything is bound to be in a bar. A bar is a place for communication and drunken fun! Whenever I need to get an important piece of information, I always turn to the bar for guidance."

Tony blinked, then glanced at the others. "Please tell me he's joking."

Flint sighed. "I wish he was…" He narrowed his eyes. "Wes, no one's even out of their homes. What makes you think anyone will be at the bar?"

Wes pressed his paw against his brother's lips and shushed him. "Shh…do not doubt the magic of bar information, dear brother."

"But-"

"Shh, shh, shh. Don't say anything." He threw his paws up and shouted, "Team, we're going to the bar! Woo!" He dashed off, parting the mist around him.

Griffin narrowed his eyes and pointed in the opposite direction. "The bar's that way." He flinched as the Umbreon sped past him again. He sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Well, it's all we got. Might as well see it through." The team nodded and followed the hyperactive Umbreon to the bar.

* * *

The gang came across the Ghost Cove bar and, just as they expected, it didn't appear to be buzzing with chatter or excitement. The lights were on, though, so someone had to be inside. Guess the employees couldn't up and forget to go to work despite an outbreak of zombie attacks.

Tony cracked his knuckles. "So, how do you want to go about this? Shall I give them the charm?" He flashed a sparkling grin as an example. "Or do you want to go with a classic interrogation?" He gave a hard glare, trying to appear tough.

Griffin deadpanned. "How about neither of those?"

Tony smirked irritably at the Grovyle. "Oh yes, because threatening folks is the only way to go, right?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Stop arguing, you two," Ella grumbled. "We're here on business. Whoever's in here is going to talk whether they want to or not."

"Right!" Wes exclaimed. He adjusted his jacket's collar and straightened his hat. "Let me do the talking first. We want to make this subtle."

She nodded. "Of course."

Wes cleared his throat, then kicked the bar doors open. He marched in and shouted, "Good evening, everybody! How are we doing today?! Heard anything about some old fashion zombie attacks lately?!"

"HOW IS THIS SUBTLE?!" his team screamed in frustration.

The bar was mostly empty with a couple Pokémon sitting at the booths. Course, his sudden announcement of the zombies infesting their town made them recoil under their tables for protection. Even the bartender hightailed it to the back out of fear.

Wes blinked, then shrugged with a goofy grin. "Well, guess I'll have to ask directly." He skipped off to talk to the cowering patrons.

Flint groaned and rubbed his face. "Wes, I swear…"

Griffin slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "Might as well ask around." He headed to another table to ask two frightened gentlemen.

As the team awkwardly meandered around the bar, their actions were closely examined by an Alolan Sandshrew. He wore a white shirt, purple tie, black pants, and a black blazer over his shirt. He held a shot glass in his hand, curiously studying them.

He narrowed his eyes, then smiled to himself. He nudged the passed-out Pokémon by his side. "Fernando? I think there's some folks who might be able to help you."

Passed out right next to the Alolan Sandshrew was the hitman, Fernando Mangas. He picked himself up after stirring from his rest. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep. He pinched between his eyes and groaned. "Reuben, I'm trying to sleep. What is it?"

"I said there's some folks asking around about the zombies. Perhaps they can be of assistance," Reuben suggested.

Fernando picked himself up and groaned. "How? I'm not exactly looking for the zombies."

"True, but a little extra help wouldn't hurt."

"Ugh, fine…" Fernando spun around in his chair tiredly. "Who is…it?" All the drowsiness that plague his mind and body washed away in seconds as he caught sight of two familiar Eeveelutions, who were awkwardly walking around. "Wait…is that…?" He jumped out from his chair and rubbed his eyes. He squinted at them, then gasped in delight. "No way! It really is! Flint! Ella!"

"Huh?" The two Eeveelutions looked to see who was calling them over, then they, too, gasped. "Fernando?!" They ran over to the Monferno. Tony and Gwyn looked at each other, confused.

The Monferno embraced the Eeveelutions and laughed aloud. "Oh, I can't believe it! I haven't seen you two in years!" He pulled away. "How have you been?"

Flint grinned. "We've been doing great, for the most part. Just been traveling across the region as of late."

Ella chuckled. "A lot of wonderful sights to explore, that's for sure."

"The kind of experience I get to take with me every day." Fernando slid his hands into his pockets. "I'm surprised to see you two here, though."

Ella shrugged. "Well, we brought some friends along." She pointed over her shoulder. "That's Tony and Gwyn. They're traveling with us." She pointed over to Griffin. "The Grovyle over there is with us. He's Griffin."

"I see." Fernando tilted his head. "Curious. If you two are here, does that mean-?"

"FERNANDO!" The hitman yelped as a black blur tackled him to the ground before trapping him in a tight hug. "Fern, old buddy! I can't believe it's you! It's been too long!" Wes exclaimed cheerfully.

Despite being in obvious pain, the hitman worked in a strained smile. "Wes…g-g-good to see you…too…"

Griffin walked over after hearing the commotion, then looked to his other confused teammates. "What's going on?" Tony and Gwyn shrugged.

Fernando was eventually released from the suffocating hug and stood up. He patted his suit clean and sighed. "Well now, that was certainly…unexpected."

Wes grinned brightly. "Sorry, but I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Busy as usual, that sort of stuff." He adjusted his hat.

Tony raised his hand. "Um, excuse me? Mind filling us in? Who is this guy?"

"Oh right, you all haven't met yet. Fernando, there are our traveling buddies, Gwyn, Tony, and Griffin. Guys, this is Fernando Mangas, professional hitman for hire. Our pal, Hal, knows his father, but we officially met when Flint, Ella, and me accidentally tagged along on one of his missions."

Fernando scratched his cheek. "You caused quite the hassle to assassinate my target."

"Hey, you still completed your contract."

"Yes, much slower than I wanted to," he grumbled.

Wes laughed and patted his back. "Oh, you know you loved our company!"

"Not the exact words I would use." He glanced around at the group. "So, what brings you all to Ghost Cove?"

Griffin crossed his arms. "Well, we _did_ come here to restock supplies, until he heard about these zombie attacks the folks have been going through."

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "Ah. So, you've heard about that as well?"

"Is that why you're here?" Flint asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm doing all I can to help the public. I do have work to complete here, so I'm multitasking."

"H-Have you…s-s-seen the zombies?" Gwyn asked nervously.

Reuben looked to Gwyn with a caring look. "You worried about them, sweetheart?"

She looked down meekly. "K-Kind of…"

Wes glanced at the Alolan Sandshrew, then asked, "Fern, who is this?"

"Oh, him?" He cleared his throat. "This is Reuben, a resident of Ghost Cove Town. When I heard about the zombies, he came to me and said he could help me with research on them. He's trying to figure out what's causing them to rise up from the dead."

Reuben chuckled. "I happen to study supernatural events that exist with Mysto, events that seem to disobey the natural law of magic we've established." He swirled his drink around. "It's actually surprisingly fascinating."

"It is?" Gwyn questioned, now looking curious.

"Oh, yes. You may perceive these walking corpses as monsters, but I like to think of them as a tool to study with." He winked. "You seem like the kind of girl who loves to learn various subjects." Flint narrowed his eyes slightly, off put by the wink he gave her.

 _What is he…?_ He kept focus on the ice shrew's mannerisms towards his friend.

Gwyn found herself giggling. "Well…I am still kind of new to how Mysto works. A little odd since I've lived here my whole life, but I was very sheltered as a kid…well, very sheltered since about two months ago."

"Such a shame. You've missed out so many wonders your whole life. Then again, I almost envy you." Reuben chuckled. "At your age, you are at a point where you can experience the world with a greater appreciation. Through the eyes of a mature young woman."

Gwyn smiled. "Really? Wow, thanks!" Flint rolled his eyes and mockingly mouthed the Alolan variant's words.

Fernando sighed and held his hips. "Well, Ms. Gwyn, to answer your previously stated question, I have seen the zombies a couple times. However, the fog got so thick, I could barely make them out. They did appear as rotting corpses, though, so they're very much the undead."

Tony narrowed an eye. "Annnd, you're still looking into how this all happened. Any leads?"

"None I can think of. Our only hope is capturing one of these zombies and testing to see what gave it life."

"Hey, that's the idea we had!" Wes cheered.

Fernando smiled lightly. "Well, it looks like we're on the same page." He sighed. "Though, how we go about finding them is a completely different story. They keep slipping under the radar whenever I track them down. They're an oddly intelligent batch of zombies, I'll give them that."

Reuben rubbed his chin. "Truly odd considering these zombies operate without a soul. As we all know, when a body no longer contains its life force or soul, it has nothing left to keep it alive. And without the soul, they certainly wouldn't be able to think up coherent strategies on the fly. The brain simply can't work as fast without another consciousness guiding it."

"What do you suppose that means?" Griffin asked.

He folded his arms and looked up curiously. "Again, I would need to study them to be sure. Considering I, too, have been attacked by them once or twice."

Fernando nodded. "It's true. Around the time I got here, I found him being surrounded by those things."

"I wouldn't have made it out alive have it not been for you. Assisting him was the least I could do." Reuben held his chin. "Still, they don't seem to behave like normal zombies, so I can't discern what we're going against." He smiled brightly. "Still, the more I think about it, the more excited I become. A rare breed of zombie."

Gwyn smiled awkwardly. "You really are passionate about your work."

"Of course I am. The supernatural is my life's work." He rubbed his chin. "Tell me, what field of study do you pursue?"

Gwyn giggled. "Well, since you asked, I like working with plants."

"A botanist?"

"Eh, sort of." She smiled proudly. "Actually, I'm working to becoming a Potion Master like my mother! So, I guess a botanist and a potion maker." She giggled sheepishly. "I really love to experiment."

"Truly fascinating. Please tell me about your research."

"Sure!"

The Mew began to chatter away about her plant research to the Alolan Sandshrew. Flint watched on with a somewhat mixed expression. _Wow. He, uh, got her to calm down about the whole zombie thing rather quickly._

He was unaware of Tony and Ella standing right behind him. They held their chins as they shared a devious expression with each other. Tony folded his arms behind his head and said aloud, "Wow, that Reuben guy sure knows what he's talking about. Might make this whole zombie hunting thing easier."

"I'll say," Ella agreed. "Seems like he's getting along well with Gwyn. Then again, Gwyn just loves learning new things!"

Flint rolled his eyes, not bothering to face them. "Yeah, yeah, it's pretty interesting stuff…" he mumbled.

Tony tapped his chin. "Couldn't help but notice how he looked at Gwyn. I think he might be attracted to her." Flint's ears shot up while his face glowed bright red.

"Huh? You think so?" Ella 'ignorantly' responded.

"Oh yeah, it's written all over his face. Look at him? He's really getting into the conversation!"

Ella tapped her chin, smirking. "Huh, guess you're right."

Suddenly, Flint began shoving them away from Gwyn so she couldn't hear them. Once they were a safe distance from earshot, he glared. "What are you doing going on about?"

Tony shrugged. "We're just saying Reuben might have a little thing for Gwyn. Though, can you blame him? She's an adorable oddball. What guy wouldn't be into that?"

Flint glared furiously. "Oh, come on!" he growled, consciously remembering to keep himself quiet. "So, what? Gwyn has tons of interesting stuff to talk about! It's just two fellow researchers talking about their life's passions! That's not abnormal!" He glanced off to the side with an almost blissful smile. "I could listen to Gwyn talk for hours."

Tony smirked. "Huh, really?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled as he glanced at the Mew with caring eyes.

Ella snickered. "Hmm…and what do you think of Reuben?"

Flint narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm…glad Gwyn's meeting new people she can share a passion with."

"Buuut, you did look pretty annoyed when he winked at her," Tony commented, holding his cheek with an impish grin.

"Y-Yeah, well…I'm just protective over her, that's all," he declared, crossing his forelegs.

Ella smirked. "Aww. Jealous someone's flirting with your _girlfriend_?"

All the alarms in Flint's head went off simultaneously. His face lit up bright red while steam flood out his ears with a train whistle. His eyes widened to new widths as he whipped his head back at the two mischievous meddlers. Their impish smirks told him exactly what they were doing and he did not like it.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-?!" Flint stuttered, stuck on that one letter as his brain went through a total meltdown. Ella raised her paw and slapped him across the face, forcing out, "Girlfriend?!" He clamped his mouth shut, absolutely mortified by the possibility of Gwyn hearing him. Thankfully, she was too absorbed into her conversation with Reuben.

Tony held his chin, feigning ignorance. "Oh, our bad. We just, you know, assumed you two were a thing given how much you hang out. Alone. You know, in private-"

"We are not a couple!" Flint quietly shouted, flailing his forelegs. "We're just really good friends, that's all! I…really like talking to her. We share our love for knowledge with each other and enjoy every second of it." He shook his head. "B-B-But, that doesn't mean I have a c-c-c-crush on her or anything!"

Ella tapped her chin, unconvinced. "Uh huh, right. So, you can look at _me_ in a bathing suit and be completely unfazed, but the sight of _Gwyn_ in one turns you beet red?"

The brief memory of that incident returned the mentioned color to his cheeks. "I've…known you almost my whole life! Of course it wouldn't faze me! I've just never seen Gwyn in anything like that! She keeps herself pretty covered up!"

Tony tapped his chin. "I do wonder how she could walk through the Fire Zone in a sweater without suffering from a heat stroke." He shook his head. "Okay, but what about when she saved you back in the Fire Temple?" He smirked. "A little embarrassed you were rescued in the arms of your crush?"

Flint's face glowed bright red. "Tony! Ella!"

Ella waved it off. "Come on, Flint. It's just harmless teasing. I think it's cute you have a thing for Gwyn."

"But I don't!" he insisted, pulling down on his ears.

"Flint, you were probably one of the only guys in high school who wasn't in a relationship, or didn't go on dates," Ella said. "You were always so…socially awkward around girls. Other than me, this is the first time I've seen you talk to one without stuttering like an idiot."

Flint glared. "I've outgrown that. I'm just not interested in pursuing relationships." He looked back over at Gwyn. "Look, I'm really protective of Gwyn. I really care about her."

 _Oh, we know._ Ella suppressed her giggles as she patted the Flareon's back. "I get it, alright? You feel obligated to keep an eye on her. You're like her…guardian, or something like that."

Flint sighed. "I do the same to watch over all of you. Gwyn's just a…special case." He shook his head. "Look, if I'm coming off as too harsh towards Reuben, I just worry about Gwyn. Despite being a brilliant fighter, she can be rather naïve. Seeing someone…flirt with her," he muttered in annoyance, "doesn't sit well with me. I feel it's my duty to protect her." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure Reuben's a nice guy. I just…don't want to leave Gwyn alone with him."

Tony suppressed the urge to tease him, making an audible gulping sound. "Ahem…right, right, of course. You do you, pal." He ruffled his head, knocking his bowler hat askew. "Just don't let the jealousy thing get the better of you."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

* * *

Griffin led everyone back to the motel he rented rooms for. Coincidentally, Fernando was staying in the same motel, so they were in close contact with each other. Reuben followed them to the motel to wish them goodbye. He and Gwyn continued to converse, with the Mew going on about her various test potions. Flint kept a steady pace behind them.

"…and then, it only dawned on me that my fur turned blue _after_ I put the fire out." She giggled through her hands. "It was quite the mess."

Reuben laughed. "Quite the story, my dear. You seem to bring your own brand of chaos when you work."

Gwyn twirled her finger through her hair, chuckling. "It's my thing!"

They made it to the motel, where they stopped. Fernando folded his arms behind his back. "I understand preparations for research tomorrow will take time. We'll meet back around the bar at nine in the morning and discuss further details on the search."

Reuben nodded. "Of course. Until then, I shall perform my own research on zombie mythology and see where I can find some helpful notes."

Fernando nodded. "Thank you for your help, Reuben."

He bowed. "It is my pleasure." He nodded to Team Ravenfield. "Hope you all have a goodnight." He winked at Gwyn. "Especially you, my dear." Flint growled quietly as steam lightly blew from his ears.

Gwyn, completely oblivious to his attempted flirting, grinned. "You too!" Reuben nodded and left the group, heading off into the fog.

The gang and Fernando entered the motel. They happened to be staying in the same hallway, with Fernando only a few rooms down. The Monferno headed to his room and unlocked the door. "I'll see you all in the morning. Take care."

Wes waved. "Night, Fern!" The Monferno shut his door behind him. Griffin let everyone into their room.

It was a pretty simple room. Two queen sized beds, a couch, a desk, and a nightstand between the beds. There was a bathroom near the front entrance.

The group took turns into the bathroom to slip into their sleepwear. Griffin simply hung his jacket up on the desk chair. Once everyone was ready divided up where everyone would be sleeping.

"Okay, the girls will share one bed and Flint and I will get this one," Wes said.

Tony held his hand up. "I call the couch!" He leaped over Griffin and plopped down on the couch.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "I'll just sleep in the corner." He walked to the corner of the room and sat down. He took a meditative position and closed his eyes, breathing rhythmically.

The others got themselves situated, but Flint took a moment to pull Gwyn to the side. He cleared his throat, then awkwardly dragged his paw across the floor. "Sssooo…had fun talking to Reuben?"

Gwyn grinned. "Oh yeah! I never realized zombies had a fascinating lore to them!" She chuckled nervously. "Still not too keen on meeting one, though. Hehe…"

Flint gave a wry smile. "I know what you mean." He scratched his head. "Listen, uh, I just wanted to let you know that…well…" He shook his head. "N-Never mind." He smiled caringly. "You have a goodnight, Gwyn."

Gwyn smiled, then pulled him into another one of her affectionate hugs. He immediately wrapped his forelegs around her and hugged back. "You too, Flinty!" She pulled away, then hopped into bed with Ella.

Flint smiled at the Mew, then looked down as he slowly sauntered over to bed. His conversation with Tony and Ella left him puzzled. He couldn't to deny it, but…was there a chance he felt something more for Gwyn?

Ever since Scorch Grave, he's been feeling rather weird around the lovable Mew. Before, he greatly enjoyed her company and took pride in conversing about their world. Other times, it was the Flareon talking about his past and his own shortcomings. While embarrassed at mentioning personal blunders, hearing her laugh did make him feel…happy.

He has his reasons for not being particularly fond of Griffin, but those could probably improve over time. That was from a bad experience. His annoyance towards Reuben definitely came from a place of protection. Perhaps the Flareon is overly paranoid, but he didn't like that someone was openly flirting with Gwyn. It gave him the impression that he flirts with any girl that catches his eye. Maybe he doesn't trust the Alolan Sandshrew…

…or maybe he just wanted to keep Gwyn safe.

He barely knew Reuben. He'll have to keep an eye on him tomorrow and see whether or not his intentions don't have hidden meanings. Until then, the Flareon himself had to get a grip on his own emotions.

He crawled into bed and turned his back to Wes, who was already sound asleep. Flint gave one last look towards Gwyn. The green Mew was fast asleep, facing his direction. He narrowed his eyes sleepily and smiled at her. She looked peaceful.

Flint shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping he could get some sleep without any more nonsense like jealousy or crushes plaguing his mind.

* * *

Outside in the foggy night time of Ghost Cove Town, a creaking could be heard walking along the platform bridges. A group of footsteps walking out in the silent night.

Through the mist came five figures cloaked in black. The one in the middle hissed and took a step forward. She glared at the motel. "Are you sure you saw her?"

One of them nodded. "Yes, ma'am. A Mew colored green. And some meddling pests who are looking into recent…events."

She chuckled cunningly. Under the cloak, one could see the clicking mandibles matching her laughter. "I knew my luck would turn around eventually. I wasn't expecting to step up my plans, but her arrival here is quite the welcome surprise." She glared. "I must have her. The rest I can do without."

One of the cloaked figures raised their hands. "No survivors? I can work with that." They snapped their figures. "My loyal minions, heed your master's commands: eliminate the troublemakers. Capture the Mew by any means necessary. Do not disappoint our coven leader."

Through the mist behind them, soulless white eyes gleamed to life, followed by a chorus of unearthly moaning. The five figures chuckled as they backed away into the mist, with the creatures slowly walking forward, setting their sights on their assigned target.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Ch.43: Creatures of Rot and Dirt! Face the Horrors of the Supernatural!**_

Flint's ear twitched in his sleep as he rolled around, trying to reposition himself for a more comfortable position. His face scrunched up irritably. He tiredly grabbed his pillow and buried his head under it, but it did nothing to calm his uneasiness.

He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't explain why, but he just can't fall asleep. Not like he had a glass of warm milk on hand to solve his woes. He simply waited it out until he drifted off. That wasn't the case, unfortunately. Sure, a few times in the night, he did blank out, only to be thrown back awake.

He felt off about something. Maybe he wasn't tired at all. Maybe he was worried about tomorrow's mission. Or perhaps Ella and Tony's meddlesome teasing was getting to him again. It's not like anything was wrong. He felt off, but there was no danger around him. It was a strange feeling.

Flint rolled over onto his side and took a glance at his brother. The Umbreon was curled up, snoozing peacefully. The blankets were slightly thrown off him, likely due to the Flareon's previous tosses and turns. Flint smiled a bit, then pulled the blanket back over Wes.

Seeing no reason to go back to bed, Flint lifted himself up and yawned silently. His weary eyes looked around the darkness of the room, taking quick glances at his friends. Everyone appeared to be fast asleep…except for Gwyn.

Flint tilted his head curiously at the missing Mew. The blankets were thrown off her side of the bed and lay over Ella, who had her back turned to Flint. Flint slipped out of bed gently and scratched his head. _Where is she?_ He tiptoed around the room, wondering if there was any trace of the Mew left.

He noticed her bag was gone, which he found odd. He scratched his cheek curiously, then his eyes wandered over to the bathroom. He blinked at the door as light peeked over from the bottom, indicating the lights were on. He quietly made his way over and lifted his ear against the door.

He made out glass clinking together and liquid being poured, followed by fizzing. He stared at the door for a moment before turning the knob and letting himself in.

He found Gwyn with her portable lab equipment set up and wearing her lab coat over her pajamas. Beakers and vials of various liquids set up as she worked diligently on one of her usual experiments. She shook a vial of green liquid and observed the color as it turned lighter. She extracted a dropped with an eye dropper and held it over a seed sitting in a Petri dish.

Once she squeezed a drop out, it landed on the seed. She bent down to eye level and examined the seed as it absorbed the liquid. She quietly squealed as the seed grew in size for a few seconds, then frowned when it cracked open with a puff a smoke. "Aww…"

Flint slipped into the bathroom and gently closed it. "Gwyn?"

The green Mew squeaked and leaped into the air, while accidentally tossing a vial that landed in the sink and poured out an acid that ate through the sides. She turned to the door, then sighed with relief. "Oh…it's just you, Flint." She walked over to the sink and turned it on, washing away the acid.

"Um…sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

The Mew heard him and smiled. "Aww, no need to apologize. Plenty more acid where that came from." She held her chin and stared at him, confused. "Wait, why are you up so late?"

Flint smirked lightly. "I could be asking you the same thing."

Gwyn held her hips and smirked back. "Oh, hardy har."

Flint chuckled, then sighed. "Well, reason I'm up is…well, I couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

He scratched the back of his head and groaned. "I…I don't know. I had this weird dream where I was…floating in the sky or something. Everything seemed normal, then I heard this strange wispy sound that kept waking me up." He pinched between his eyes. "It sounded so real…and super annoying."

Gwyn tilted her head. "Wait, a wispy sound woke you up?" He nodded. She grinned. "No way! Me too!" she exclaimed, then shut her mouth upon remembering they were the only ones awake. She giggled in embarrassment and twirled her finger in her hair. "Um…I mean, me too," she said much quieter.

Flint blinked, finding this rather baffling. "Really? The same thing woke us up? Huh…weird." He scratched his head and looked at her lab set. "Sssooo, what're you working on?"

Gwyn turned back to her equipment. "I was just working on some new Naturae Fruits. With the Spike Berry complete, I was able to use it as a model to help set the basis for the rest of the fruits." She picked out a couple seeds and dropped them in her dish. "I tried varying up the types of fruits I used. Would it be weird to make one shaped like a banana?"

Flint chuckled behind his paw and walked over. "They're your fruit. You can make them whatever way you want." He looked at her equipment. "So, what kinds are you making?"

"I'm trying to perfect the Informis Oak variant and Toxic Hunter variant."

Flint shivered at the mentioned of the Toxic Hunters, remembering the Mew's brief description of the trapping vines. "Yikes, I almost feel sorry for anyone going up against that…" He blinked, then scratched his head. "Wait, what's an Informis Oak?"

Gwyn giggled and explained, "I believe there's an expression called 'strong as an oak,' correct? Well, Informis Oak is a little different. It's a type of wood that can be shaped and molded like plastic or rubber, but still retain its impressive durability. Basically, turning myself into Informis Oak would grant me a lot of options for combat." She grinned. "It's one of the first berries I came up with on my own."

"Really?" Flint smiled at her work. "Wow, that's amazing. What gave you the idea to come up with this? Did you study the properties of the oak when the idea came to you?"

"Oh no, I, uh…" She giggled with an embarrassed blush. "I grew a lot of Informis Oak and played with it. Makes a surprisingly fun toy in your free time. You can make boomerangs, sticks, wheels, rope…" She snorted as she laughed. "My mom let me play with it whenever I got bored. Guess the idea stuck with me when I decided to continue her work."

Flint chuckled behind his paw. "Of course…still, that's really sweet."

"Yeah…" Gwyn picked up some vial and shook one. She frowned and looked down sadly. "I miss her…"

Flint patted her back. "I know the feeling." He smiled gently. "But, hey, it's not so bad now, right? You have us."

Gwyn smiled sadly. "That's true…" She set the vials down and leaned forward against her workstation, letting out a tired sigh. "I should really be heading to bed. I've been up for a half hour…" She rubbed her eyes. "Sooner or later, I'm going to accidentally drink chemicals…"

Flint held his paw out with a smile. "Come on, let's head back to bed." She blinked at him, then smiled before taking his paw in her hand. He blushed a bit from the contact, but shook it off and led her out of the bathroom, with the Mew using her tail to switch off the lights.

They quietly stepped through the dark room until they were near their beds. They looked at each other and smiled. Gwyn rubbed her arm. "Hey, uh, Flint?" she whispered. "Do you think, after we're done chasing zombies-" She took a moment to shiver in discomfort before continuing, "-do you think you can help me with my Naturae Fruits?" She teetered on her feet with a cute smile. "I could always use an assistant and…" She giggled. "I just love hanging out with you."

Flint's cheeks darkened red. He looked away to hide the influx of heat, smiling meekly. "O-Oh, uh…of course," he whispered in response. "I like watching you work. Perhaps you can…teach me to make potions."

Gwyn beamed with joy. "Really? I would love to. I can teach you and Reuben how to make potions. It'll be so much fun."

Flint laughed lightly. "Yeah, it would be-" Flint's eyes widened. His mind shattered at the mention of the third individual. He deadpanned. "Wait…Reuben, too?"

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you." Gwyn chuckled. "Oops. Anyway, Reuben and I were talking and he seemed pretty interested in my work, too. I was thinking of giving him a crash course in potions, too. Sounds like fun, right?"

Wishing not to hurt the Mew's feelings, Flint forced a wide grin, trying his best not to show off the annoyance hiding behind it. "Y-Yeah…sounds…great."

Gwyn gave him a hug, which he returned. She parted and made her way to bed. She pulled the covers up and started to get in when her ears twitched curiously. "Hmm?" She dropped the blanket and walked over to the window. She breathed hot air on it and wiped it to get a clear view. All she could see was fog.

Flint got into bed, but looked at the Mew. "What is it?"

She turned to him and shrugged. "Oh, nothing." She took a step forward. "Heh, though I heard some-"

The window shattered to pieces as a hand flew threw and grabbed Gwyn by the shirt. She gasped as she towards the window, but grabbed hold of the edge to keep herself from being dragged out.

Flint's eyes widened in alert. "Gwyn!" He jumped over the bed, his shout and the breaking of glass arousing everyone from sleep.

Tony sat up from the couch and groaned in annoyance. "Okay, which one of you jerks is making noi-?" However, he jumped to alert upon seeing his comrade in danger. "Oh shit, Gwyn!"

The hand tried to pull Gwyn out, but she kept a tight grip. She bent her head back and glared at her attacker. "Hey, get your hands off-!" She went dead silent and stared at the attacker in horror. Her blood ran cold as she stuttered incoherently. "Z…Z…Z…Z…Z…"

The figure grabbing her was a Heatmor…with rotted flesh. It stared down at her with soulless white eyes. Its body was pale and a greenish muck color with mud and seaweed wrapped around it. Its skin peeled off in certain areas, specifically have its face to reveal the skull. And it wasn't the only one. There was a whole crowd of them marching towards the motel.

Gwyn was paralyzed with fear, unable to move her body in response. She couldn't scream, cry, and shout. It didn't help that more were grabbing onto her and trying to pull her out of the room.

Flint bit down on Gwyn's shirt and grabbed her wrists, trying to pull her back in. "Hang on, Gwyn! I got you!" His eyes widened as a Golbat zombie landed in front of his and screeched an unnatural cry, nearly making him lose his grip. It tried to bite down on him, but a pillow was thrown into its gaping mouth before Wes tackled it against the wall.

"I said I wanted to fight zombies, but not in my pajamas!" Wes shouted before punching the rotting bat into the backboard, then stuffed its throat with pillows to keep it from doing anything else.

Flint felt himself lose traction as the zombies kept pulling Gwyn out. However, Griffin leaped over Flint with two Exiled Souls in hand and one in his teeth. He spun around and performed a series of fast slashes that severed the zombies' limbs off. The sudden loss of pull caused Flint and Gwyn to fly back in the room and roll in front of Ella's bed.

Griffin landed on Wes' bed and sent the three daggers away. He glared. "Looks like we're doing this now."

The zombies attempted to climb through the window, but Ella through her sleep mask off and landed in front of them, then fired off a psychic wave that shoved them out of the window.

Ella huffed. "Why must we put up with this in the middle of the night?" She glared. "And more importantly, why are they attacking us?!"

"They're zombies, Ella!" Tony shouted as he aimed his finger. "Could be a coincidence!" He fired a Lightning Shot that pierced through five heads in a row. "Then again, VERY strong coincidence!"

Flint sat himself up and groaned. "Ugh, my head-WAH!" He nearly fell over as Gwyn hugged him, shivering with panic. "G-Gwyn?!"

"D-Don't let them come near me!" she screamed, absolutely terrified as she whimpered into his mane. Flint wrapped his forelegs around her and tried to calm her down.

Tony smirked. "Don't worrying, Green! We got this! Light Speed!" He zipped out the window and punched out a row of zombies lined up in front of him.

Wes bit down on the zombie Golbat's leg and threw him out the window. He took a second to spit the ground in disgust before grabbing his Start Amulet off the nightstand. He leaped out the window and activated it before charging at a small horde. "Take this!" He spun on his back and slid down the path, kicking with rapid speed. "Lumios Storm!" He enveloped himself in light and shot light arrows through the rotting corpses.

He jumped to his feet and laughed, then gasped as the corpses were unaffected by the strikes, even though he struck some through the brain. "What?!" He held his head. "Every horror novel I've read is a lie! Whoa!" He ducked from a swipe and struck them in the head.

Griffin blocked a punch from a zombie and kicked it through a crowd running at him, knocking them over. A Kabutops zombie grabbed him from behind and tried to stab him through the back, but Griffin ignited his aura and torched the fossil corpse into charred remains.

An Electabuzz zombie ran carelessly towards Griffin with a spear of wood in hand. It thrusted the spear at Griffin, but he sent aura through his palm and held it out. The spear splattered into splinters upon striking his palm, with no marks left behind. It through the wood away and tried to claw him, but Griffin simply walked around it while delivering a sharp uppercut without batting an eye. It fell into the water.

Tony impaled two zombies with his electrified scalchops and sliced them up to the head. They split in half, making the Dewott laugh. "Like I'm afraid of freaks as fragile as paper." His eyes widened as the zombies, despite falling on the ground, crawled towards him relentlessly. There wasn't really much inside them that could allow an easy kill. "Oh, for the love of-!" He leaped over them and fired off Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet, riddling the four halves with holes.

He landed and spin kicked one across the jaw, knocking it on its butt. He called over to the others. "You know, I just realized we don't have many options to put these guys down!"

Griffin dodged a zombie, then punched through its chest before boiling it into charred flesh with his spiteful aura. "Obliterating them seems to work." He grabbed the charred body by the wrist and bashed the other zombies near him with. "Just incinerate them until they stop moving!"

Wes clapped his paws together. "Fine by me! Infernius!" He exhaled a white fireball that caught a large group in his flames.

Some tried to stab him from behind, but they froze and stood at attention, unable to control their movements. They couldn't see that Ella was behind them, who was smirking. "Don't normally do this, but you freaks don't have enough muscle to fight against psychic puppetry." She twiddled her digits in amusement. "Now my ugly little freaks, dance over your friends!"

The zombies couldn't control their movements as Ella commanded them to fight the other zombies. She made one backflip over a Kirlia zombie, then kick its head off. She commanded two to perform an aggressive tango that resulted in five zombies being thrown into the water.

She laughed deviously, but ceased her merriment when an Arbok zombie wrapped around her midsection and trapped her in its coils. Her eyes widened as the rotting cobra opened its jaw, attempting to sink its fangs into her skull.

Wes noticed this and growled. "Hang on, Ella!" He formed a Warp Pad under his feet and sped over to them. He skidded behind Arbok and wrapped his forelegs around its neck, pulling it away from his friend. "Ha, got-WHOA!" The zombie threw Ella away and tried to throw Wes off, slamming him into the platforms relentlessly.

Ella picked herself up, then rolled away from a zombie dogpile. They stood up and moaned lifelessly as they limped towards the Espeon. She crouched down, then looked over her should as a large horde was aiming for their room. "Oh no!"

Flint and Gwyn backed away as the zombies crawled through the window and limped towards the two. Gwyn held onto Flint tightly as she shivered fearfully. The Flareon looked at the frightened Mew with concern, then narrowed his eyes at the walking corpses.

He stepped away from Gwyn, much to her displeasure, and pawed at the ground. "You want her? You're gonna have to get through me first!"

The zombies didn't perceive him as a threat as they continued walking forward. Flint narrowed his eyes, then flashed them with orange light. A blanket, which he tied around their ankles when he froze time, tripped them up and sent them to the floor in an uncoordinated pile.

Flint raced to the door and kicked it open. "We need to leave!" He grabbed Gwyn's hand and dragged her out. As they ran, the zombies tore through the fabric and pursued their chase after the two.

Five zombies straggled behind to keep up with the group, when they heard a whistle behind them. They turned, rather confused by the call, and spotted Fernando, who was wearing a white shirt and plaid cotton pants. He held his balisong in his hand, then flipped it open with a rapid series of movements.

He cracked his neck and narrowed his eyes on them. "Feel like I recognize a few of you." He smirked. "Oh yeah, think I sent you to the bottom of the ocean," he remembered, pointing out the Purugly zombie. "Back for round two?"

The zombies moaned and limped towards the hitman. Fernando walked towards them as well with a cool attitude. He spun his knife around skillfully as he went over the maneuvers for his attack.

That's when the zombies went into a full-on sprint and dashed at the Monferno hitman. Fernando held his knife in a reverse grip, then leaped forward. "Elusive Nail Driver!" He flicker vanished across them, with a series of stabbing motions casted in a red light pierced into the backs of the zombies. Fernando appeared behind them and spun his knife around before closing it. The zombies, with their muscles torn, collapsed.

Fernando glared at them, then pulled out a crystal ball from his pocket. He waved his hand over it until Reuben picked up on the other end. Thankfully, he was still awake. "Ah, Fernando. To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?"

"I need you over here, now. The zombies are attacking the motel."

"Really? How fascinating! Tell me, what are they like? What kind are they?"

Fernando sweat-dropped with an annoyed expression. "Come down here and figure it out for yourself." He ended the call, then peeked into Team Ravenfield's trashed room and the fighting taking place outside their window. "Now, let's see how many knife stabs it takes to put a zombie down."

* * *

Flint and Gwyn ran to the front of the hotel, but halted their escape as zombies flooded through the entrance. They backed away, but saw the other zombies pursuing them from behind. Gwyn clutched onto Flint tightly, eyes clenched shut with fear.

"F-F-Flint…I'm scared!"

He held onto her as he glared at the corpses. His own anxiety should be hindering him, but seeing the Mew so frightened made him forget his own fears. Right now, all he cared about was getting Gwyn out of here. No undead creatures were going to terrorize his friend.

"Gwyn, I understand you're scared, but we need to work together. I can't do much on my own." He gripped her hand. "Just follow my lead and try not to think about it too much. I'll get you out of this."

She whimpered as the zombies drew closer. She gulped and closed her eyes. "O-Okay…I trust you."

Flint glared at the zombies before clapping his paws together. "Magnification Ring x3!" Three rings formed in front of him, then he fired Flamethrower at the corpses, burning them to ashes with ease. "Gwyn, round up the other zombies behind us!"

"With what?! I don't have my stuff!"

"The floors made of wood, Gwyn!"

She looked down and saw that he was, indeed, right. She smiled brightly. "Oh yeah!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her magic glove. She pulled it on before slamming her hand down. "Life Return!" A green wave splashed over the wood before springing to life. The floors sprouted roots that wrapped around the undead, then sewed themselves into them to limit their movement.

Flint spun around and fired another enhanced Flamethrower that burned the corpses away. He sighed. "Okay, I think that's all of-" They jumped as the front entrance got torn down by a charging Aggron zombie. It roared and tackled Flint through the walls, all while he shouted, "Me and my big mouth!"

The zombie threw Flint off before grabbing by the ankle midflight and slamming him into the floor. It lifted him up and roared in his face, then pulled its mangled claws back. Flint flailed around in its grasp with his eyes closed. _Come on, I need your help! Come out! COME OUT!_

The zombie threw its claws, but the floorboards sprung roots out and wrapped around its arm, catching it before it could hurt Flint. It turned to Gwyn, who shivered fearfully, but possessed an angry glare. "Leave him ALONE!" She swung her hand up, commanding the floor to rise and pummel the iron zombie against the ceiling.

Roots wrapped around Flint and brought him over to Gwyn, who instantly grabbed his paw and dragged him out the motel. They stopped and gasped as more zombies stepped out of the mist, groaning lifelessly.

They stared in shock, then flinched as explosions went off just around the corner with zombie corpses flying into the water. Griffin backflipped from a couple fast zombies and struck them with hard punches that knocked their limbs off. He glared at Flint and Gwyn. "Quit standing around and help!" He rolled back with one in his grasp and flung them into the water.

Flint narrowed his eyes and dragged Gwyn over to the others. At least with more friends around, they'll have a better chance at protecting themselves. Plus, since they were fighting near their room, Gwyn could at least dive through the window and retrieve her stuff.

Wes and Tony backed away from some zombies that surrounded them until they were back to back. The zombies sustained lethal injuries that should have killed them, but they were operating just fine with half a body or even as a severed limb.

Tony raised his scalchops. "Any suggestions?"

Wes looked around quickly, then smirked. "Combination spell?"

"Tempting. What do you have in mind?"

"Grab my ankles and spin me around with your Light Speed! Mystic Burst!" Wes covered himself in his cloak of magic.

Tony sheathed his scalchops and grabbed the Umbreon's forelegs. "If you say so!" He spun the Umbreon around on his heel. "Light Speed!" Tony lit up with electricity as he spun. With the rapid spinning, the excess electricity absorbed into Mystic Burst until it fully mixed with his purple cloak, blazing with blue electricity.

Tony slammed his foot down and threw Wes straight at the zombies. At the speed Wes flew, he left behind mini sonic booms that tore through the platforms. He charged through rows of zombies effortlessly, then used Warp Pad to ricochet himself around. A tackle from him burned through the zombies. Either they fell over from the attack and burning wound or they perished on the spot.

Wes landed in front of Tony and deactivated Mystic Burst, panting lightly. "Phew, need to work on that…"

Tony grinned. "You kidding? That was awesome! How'd you do that?"

Wes smiled. "The Mystic spell series utilizes the purest form of magic when in use. Mystic Beam draws from my magical aura at its finest while Mystic Burst empowers me while also drawing from active magic. I can basically use other magic to boost my power."

Tony smirked. "Dude, we are SO coming up with new combos for this! How about one for me? Maybe my Lightning Shot with your Lumios Storm could-!"

"Hey dorks!" Ella shouted as she pinned a zombie to the floor. "Save the chitchat for later! Zombies killing first!" She bashed its head down hard until it broke apart.

The two smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ella!" They glared at the zombies with energetic smirks before diving back into battle.

Ella sighed and shook her head with a light smile. "Boys…" A zombie tried to grab her from behind, but she flicked her digits up and blasted the zombie into the sky.

Fernando has little trouble dodging the zombies. Some with well-preserved muscle structure were able to fair better than the ones that were clearly in the ground for centuries. He was able to snake around them and slash up their muscles until they couldn't move as well.

He jumped back and landed on a dock post. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he studied the zombies. "This can't be a simple infection spreading around. I haven't heard reports of anyone turning and I've seen people get scratched and bitten."

Griffin was practically bullying one of the zombies as he had a Minccino zombie by the tail and held it out of reach as it tried to claw at him. "So, we can rule zombie virus off the list. That's all well and good, but what's making them act up the way they are?"

"Nothing I can think of."

Griffin glared at the flailing Minccino zombie, then tossed it up before grabbed it by the throat. He focused intensely on the creature, trying to find irregularities. It didn't have a soul, so there was no magic aura, yet something was able to breathe life into it. Was it something beyond the realm of magic or was it something he couldn't see?

Back with Flint and Gwyn, the two kept their distance from the zombies as Flint pushed them back with a Flamethrower. He looked to Gwyn and shouted, "Go get your stuff from our room!"

She gripped her wrist nervously. "O-O-Okay, but please be careful!" She scrambled away and made a break for the window.

However, as she ran past the others, the zombies turned their sights on her and lost interest in the others, running after the fleeing Mew instead. Gwyn immediately noticed this and screamed in panic as she sped up her legs.

Ella glared. "What the heck? Why are they going after Gwyn?!"

Flint's eyes widened. "They're what?!" Now he was ignoring the zombies he was pushing away and ran after Gwyn. "Hang on, Gwyn!"

Gwyn tried to leap through the window, but a zombie grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her into its arms. It pinned her arms to her sides and restrained her from moving. She flailed around hysterically as she desperately tried to escape.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she screeched.

"Hang on, Gwyn!" Flint shouted as his orange aura started lighting up. "I'll save-WAH!" However, someone, quite rudely, used his head as a springboard and leaped to the Mew's rescue, all while knocking the Flareon to the floor face first.

The zombie glanced its side and received a broadside kick to the skull. It flew away while dropping Gwyn, who was caught in the arms of Reuben. She blinked and looked up at him. He winked. "Hello, my dear~! Sorry for my late arrival~!"

Flint stared at the Alolan Sandshrew in utter horror. His eye twitched as steam practically exploded from his ears like a train whistle. _Are. You. SERIOUS?!_

Gwyn, once again oblivious to his attempted flirting, smiled. "Wow! Thanks Reuben!"

"Anytime~!"

Flint stood up and marched over to the Alolan Sandshrew with rage in his eyes, wanting to give the shrew a piece of his mind for jumping off him like that (and probably to vent that he wasn't the one who rescued Gwyn). He raised his paw and inhaled sharply when Fernando interjected. "Reuben, there you are!" Flint exhaled his frustration with an exhausted look. The Monferno ran over. "You got here quicker than I thought. I thought you lived farther away from the motel."

Reuben set Gwyn down and held his hips. "I had to come when you told me about the zombies. Possibly rare specimens!" He winked at Gwyn. "Plus, couldn't leave a sweetheart like her in danger."

Gwyn waved it off. "Hehehe, you're so nice." Flint grinded his teeth together. Any harder and they would be generating sparks. Gwyn then gasped in realization. "Oh right, I need my stuff!" She leaped back through the window and went to get her supplies.

Reuben rubbed his hands together. "So, what do we got?" They ducked as Wes kicked a Bewear zombie through the motel.

Fernando rubbed his chin. "Still not sure. They're pretty hard to kill, too. Beheading doesn't seem to kill them one hundred percent of the time."

"How odd. Something's definitely controlling them. Perhaps an external force. Something that's giving them life."

Ella lifted a group and smashed them down. "They also seem to be interested in Gwyn! They completely ditched us when they saw her!" She fired a psychic beam at another group.

Reuben scratched his chin with narrowed eyes. "I have no explanation for that. Guess even the undead have good taste."

 _You are getting on my LAST NERVE!_ Flint raged in his mind. He pulled down on his ears and bit his tongue. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I getting so angry at him?!_

Griffin continued to look at the Minccino zombies curiously as it relentlessly tried to claw his face off. Fed up with it, Griffin grabbed its wrists and snapped them without batting an eye and not taking his eyes off his work. He rubbed his chin. "Something controlling them, huh?" He dropped the Minccino.

It attempted to scurry after Gwyn, but Griffin stabbed all six Exiled Souls into its wrists, ankles, neck, and stomach. He cracked his knuckles and glared at the zombies.

"Hey, Sparky!"

Tony flipped a zombie over his head and glared at him. "Really? That's the nickname we're going with?!"

"You have a fine eye for detail." He walked towards a larger horde of zombies and pulled out One For All. "Care to perform a dissection on that Minccino and see if there's anything off with it?"

Tony rolled his eyes, still annoyed by the nickname, but obliged. "If I must." He raised his hands. "Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped and blasted the zombies out of his way before running to the pinned Minccino zombie.

Griffin raised his multiplication sword when he heard footsteps aiming towards him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder, then spun on his heel to block a sword strike from a Tangrowth zombie. Griffin was surprised by how swift and graceful its movements were as it managed to block his strikes with great skill.

Wes kicked two zombies away when he noticed Griffin fighting the Tangrowth. "That zombie looks like it was buried recently!"

Griffin glared. He was right. This Tangrowth, aside from being covered in dirt, didn't seem to succumb to the effects of decomposition like the rest. It looked fairly elderly from what he could tell. A bunch of the others, meanwhile, were practically at the stage of being full-blown skeletons.

"Fernando, have you seen this Tangrowth around?" Griffin asked as he deflected the zombie vine creature's sword strike and fired off a barrage of light swords that impaled through the body.

Fernando slashed more muscle off the zombies and shook his head. "No one I've conversed with!"

"So this guy must have been recently added to the cemetery." He glared. "Meaning it must be acting off the muscle memory of the Tangrowth when it was still alive." The zombie used its vines to break the light swords out of its body. "This isn't some random virus, I take it."

Tony carefully cut through the flesh the Minccino zombie as it screeched and groaned at the Dewott angrily, wishing to claw his eyes out. Tony narrowed his eyes. "Pipe down or I'll dip you in a vat of holy water." He tore the chest up and peeked inside. He grew sick at the sight of the rotting insides. "Yuck…" He blinked and looked deeper inside.

Something appeared stitched into the zombie. A symbol that didn't give off any magic he was familiar with. It was a circular symbol depicting an 'X' shaped with a wire pattern between the ends of the 'X'.

Tony glared. "Yo, Hothead! Take a look at this!"

"Kind of busy!" Griffin shouted as he traded out One For All for Pride of Leones. "And did you seriously call me that out of spite?"

"Regardless, I found a symbol weaved in the zombie! Some symbol X-shape with lines coming from the ends! Anyone familiar with that?!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "X-shape symbol with…" His eyes widened. "That symbol…" He clenched his teeth furiously as the rage inside him began to bubble. "These aren't zombies…"

Flint blinked. "What?"

Griffin threw Pride of Leones against the Tangrowth's head, stunning it, before grabbing his shield and bashing it down on its skull. "They're puppets!" He grabbed the Tangrowth and ignited his aura to set the zombie ablaze.

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Puppets?" Gwyn finally got her stuff and stepped over from the motel.

Griffin leaped off the zombie and punched it so hard that its head blew apart. "They're corpses being controlled by witches!"

At the mention of witches, Gwyn's eyes widened in horror. "Wi…Wi…WITCHES?!" She backed against the motel exterior and hugged herself in panic. She slid to the ground and shivered traumatically. Flashes of evil laughter echoed through her mind as she was reminded of that horrible Ariados from years ago.

Flint was both shocked at the mention and worried for Gwyn as she hyperventilated at the prospect of witches being in the same town as them. It didn't help those exact same creatures were chasing her and trying to get their hands on her, which is probably flaring her nerves even more.

Flint growled and stood in front of Gwyn. If these creatures were actually being controlled by witches, he couldn't let them get any closer to Gwyn. If they were after her, he'll keep her safe. "Gwyn, I know you're scared, but I'll protect you! Just stay behind me!"

Reuben smirked and rubbed his chin. "Fighting for the young lady, too?"

Flint glared at him with an irritated expression. "I'll torch you if you don't shut up and help!"

He shrugged and assumed a sloppy looking fighting position. "If you say so." He ran at the puppets with a careless form, shocking Flint.

"Are you insane?! You're going to get yourself-!" However, Flint was once again shocked when Reuben took out a row of Puppets with single punches. They practically fell apart through the contact of his fists. "-killed?"

Wes grinned as he landed on top of a puppet's shoulder. "Sweet! More zombie crushing help!" He flipped back and kicked the corpse into a group, then charged up his magic. "Mystic BEAM!" He fired the powerful beam and incinerated the puppets. He then narrowed his eyes seriously. "How do we stop them from swarming us?!"

Tony slammed Ventusphere against a puppet and rocketed into a row of puppets before exploding into a massive windstorm. "I don't know, how does this witch stuff work?!"

Griffin punched two puppets' heads off and kicked their bodies away before they could retaliate. "They can be controlled by the one who placed those command seals on them! They're running on orders! Either their controller is letting them roam free with commands or they're nearby giving orders!"

Reuben slid to the right to dodge a stumbling swipe, then chopped the puppet in the back of the neck. "How so?" Two zombies tried to claw him, but he slid back and flicked them in the back of the heads, knocking them down on the spot.

"They're linked to whoever controls them! A simple whisper would be enough to command them!" He looked around in the mist. "Using this mist as cover would play to their advantage."

Ella and Fernando kicked a group of puppets out of the way, then backed away as they started to surround them. Ella took a fighting stance, smirking. "Gee, do they think we're easy prey or something?"

Fernando raised his knife in a reverse grip. "Now is not the time for quips, Ms. Cipher." He pulled out three smoke bombs and threw them all around them, shielding them in a cloud of smoke. The puppets walked through and limped around aimless, clawing at the air.

Suddenly, they were thrown off the ground by a psychic force and slammed into each other while a sharp blade slashed at their muscles, completely nullifying their movement. Once the smoke cleared, a pile of corpses surrounded the two, non-magical Pokémon.

The puppets' numbers dwindled rapidly as they tore through waves of the rotting corpses. Flint blasted Flamethrowers at them, continuously burning them and pushing them into the water.

However, not all the puppets were incinerated when they fell into the water. Some swam under the platforms of the town before being directly under Flint. Their hands smashed through the platform and grabbed Flint by the ankles. He gasped as he was pulled through and submerged in the water.

Gwyn's eyes widened. "Flint!" Her racing heart quickened as all her nerves disappeared at once. She dashed towards the hole and leaped down it. She swam down after the drowning Flareon, who flailed and kicked the corpses.

One wrapped its arm around his neck and attempted to choke him out of his air. He struggled to keep the arm from closing in around his throat.

Seeing how much Flint was struggling, Gwyn's eyes snapped into a vicious glare. She pulled out her whip and channeled her magic through it before throwing it down. It wrapped around Flint's ankle and pulled him forcibly out of the puppet's hold. She grabbed him, then attempted to swim up. However, the puppets chased after them.

Flint and Gwyn glanced at each other before coming up with an idea silently. Gwyn pulled out the seed for the flash freeze flower and absorbed it into her glove while clapped his paws together, forming Magnification Rings x2. Gwyn fired off Scorching Winter at the puppets and encased them in a block of steaming ice. The propulsion force of Scorching Winter rocketed them upwards and smashed through the platforms.

Flint landed on his back while Gwyn landed on him. They gasped for air, then sighed in relief. Flint narrowed his eyes thankfully at the Mew. "Gwyn…you saved me…"

She panted lightly, then smiled. "I'm scared…but I would never put your life in danger…" Flint smiled back with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Corpses continued to drop until Wes landed the finishing blow on the last one, destroying its head in a single kick, then incinerating the rest with Infernius. He, along with everyone else, panted heavily and, except for Reuben, collapsed on the docks.

Tony groaned, then looked at the fallen corpses with a disgusted look. "Think we should clean these up before the town sees them?"

Griffin sighed and sat up. "That's…not our problem." He glared around, checking the rooftops that were partially visible for any signs of someone watching them. No one was in sight. "Huh…"

Ella stood up and glared at Griffin. "So, mind refreshing us on what the HELL this was about?! What was that about puppets and witches?"

Griffin dusted his shoulders off, then glared back. "The seal Sparky found-"

"You _really_ are asking for a right hook!" the Dewott yelled.

"-was used to breathe life into these corpses. Something like this can only be performed by a witch, specifically one trained to be a Puppet Master."

Flint and Gwyn got up and looked at the Grovyle. Flint patted Gwyn's shoulder as she got uncomfortable. "Specific witch types, I'm presuming?"

"Mack told me all about their trade secrets. He actually snuck into a coven and disrupted their meeting." He shook his head. "Stupidest thing he's ever done, though it did give the three of us some pretty useful knowledge on the witch covens." He crossed his arms. "First things first, we need to speak with the mayor about this. If someone's graverobbing cemeteries for their dead bodies, he needs to know about this."

Reuben shrugged with a carefree grin. "Trust me, you're not going to get much out of him."

"We'll see about that." He walked ahead. "Ella, come with me. I could use your help with this."

She groaned and followed him behind. "I want to go back to bed…"

"The rest of you? Dump the bodies back into the cemetery. Don't bother putting them in the right graves." Griffin and Ella disappeared into the mist.

Gwyn tapped her fingers together as she looked at the corpses. "Do I…have to?" she asked worriedly.

Flint rubbed her shoulder. "You've been through enough, Gwyn." He glared as Reuben got close to her.

"Worry not, my dear! Should any more of those dreadful puppets come back for you, I'll be here to protect you!"

Flint stepped between Reuben and Gwyn and pointed at him. "Look, as thoughtful as that is, I'm more than capable of keeping an eye on her."

Reuben smirked and held his chin. "Really? All you've been doing was using Flamethrower on them. Was that really all you had to defend yourself? Imagine if a zombie with fireproof skin came at you?"

Flint's eye twitched angrily. "I can still protect her! She's my friend! I don't need you bothering her!"

Gwyn grabbed Flint's shoulder. "Flint, he's only trying to help…"

He clenched his eyes shut. "I know, but…"

"Flint," Wes said as he walked over. "It might be best if you _and_ Reuben keep an eye on Gwyn." He pulled him to the side for a moment, then whispered in his ear. "We don't have an exact answer as to why they went for Gwyn when they did, but…we need to assume the worst."

"What?" Flint asked.

Wes shook his head. "Doesn't this seem a little…coincidental? If what Griffin says is true, there's a coven of witches with their eyes set on Gwyn. I don't know about you, but that sounds awfully familiar to a certain witch who wanted to capture a young Mew for her own purposes." He narrowed his eyes. "Either Mew are considered high bounty prizes for witches or the witch who was after Gwyn is here. Maybe both."

Flint narrowed his eyes, then glanced over at Gwyn. He looked back at his brother with an unsure look. "You think so?"

"There's no other way to explain what happened. Look, Reuben should be able to help protect her. I mean, he took out those zombies fairly easily." He scratched his head. "Then again, his form was a little sloppy. Those punches didn't even look like they did any actual damage."

Flint shook his head. "I…fine, we'll both protect Gwyn." He glared to the side. "I won't like it, though."

Wes patted his back. "Hey, at least you have a reason to stay by Gwyn's side!" He stepped away and walked towards Gwyn. "Gwyn, can you make us a sled so we can collect the corpses in them? After that, you can go back to bed. I think you had enough for run night."

She smiled gratefully and hugged the Umbreon. "Thank you, Wes…" She pulled back, then aimed her hand at the platform to mold the wood into a large sled.

Flint walked up to Reuben's side, then glared sideways at the Alolan Sandshrew. At least with them both protecting Gwyn, he can make sure the flirting shrew doesn't try anything while he was around.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't care?!"

Griffin practically invited himself into the mayor's office, much to the irritation of the secretary. She called some guards to remove them, but Griffin removed them from the building because he had enough fighting for one night. He marched up to the Skuntank, who wore a suit and, oddly enough, a pair of sunglasses. Griffin demanded for Mayor Reaves to get guards on the puppet problem, but his response utterly infuriated the Grovyle.

"I do not care for this zombie business, young man," Mayor Reaves stated clearly as he crossed his forelegs. "They haven't proved to be a threat to my town."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Eh, are you blind or something? Those things have been hurting people and causing collateral damage. They attacked my friends and me not too long ago."

"Then perhaps you should leave town if they're such a problem for you," the stubborn mayor stated.

Griffin slammed his fists down on his desk. "Are you an idiot? These aren't regular zombies! There's a coven of witches here, too!"

"So?"

"Witchcraft is illegal, you moron! They should be ran out of town!"

"Their practices aren't harming anyone."

"We just explained how they attacked us!" Ella shouted. "How on EARTH is that not harming anyone?!"

Griffin jabbed the skunk's chest. "Everyone in this town in afraid to go outside because of those things! If they weren't a threat, like you say, they wouldn't be hiding in their homes!"

"That's their own choice, not mine."

Griffin growled furiously at the mayor and grabbed him by the suit. "If you don't fix this, I'll personally snap each of your body parts, leaving the neck for last!"

Reaves was unfazed by his threats. "I do not see a problem. Perhaps you should leave."

Griffin growled, then threw him back in his chair. "We're leaving," he told Ella as he marched out of the office. Ella glanced back at the unfazed mayor, then followed Griffin out of the building.

* * *

Once the corpses were disposed, everyone rejoined in Team Ravenfield's room, sitting on the floor in a circle to discuss the events that happened. Gwyn went back to bed supposedly, having had enough frights for one night.

Griffin sat with his arms and legs crossed, looking quite annoyed after returning from the mayor's office. Flint narrowed his eyes at him. "I…take it your talk with the mayor didn't go over well?"

"There's clear signs of danger in this town and that idiot doesn't seem to bat an eye at it." Griffin groaned. "This is unbelievable. I have half a mind to march back into his office and beat some sense into him."

Ella raised her paw. "You and me both, but it wouldn't solve anything." She crossed her forelegs. "We have other matters to discuss."

Reuben held his chin thoughtfully. "So…you're telling me that the zombies aren't actual zombies? But they're puppets?"

Griffin sighed, then relaxed his arms into his lap. "Yes…there's no doubt about it."

"How so?" Tony asked.

Griffin closed his eyes. "You all know how witches have a bad reputation, but their misdeeds carry back hundreds of years ago. Magic existed in our world, but it wasn't fully utilized until the Grand Imperium Age. However, there was a form of magic that could be used by anyone, whether they'd be blessed with a magic aura or not: witchcraft.

"Witchcraft can be used by any power-hungry bastard, or perhaps someone genuinely interested in the craft. However, even though it's accessible for everyone, there's a catch. To become a witch, you have to make a pact with the underworld."

Fernando nodded. "Yes. Witchcraft heavily relies on using magic from the dark realms of our world. You must pledge your allegiance to the Underworld and make a pact with the Darkstone Circle, a group of demons who make pacts with mortals and give them access to unique abilites."

"Witch covens are heavily reliant on working together. Each other their abilities grants strengths that can cover the other classes." Griffin leaned back. "For instance, one of the more important classes is the Dark Medium. They're the information gathers, able to see the minds of their targets. They're the ones who set up meetings with the demons for new members of the coven."

Fernando raised his hand. "The Dark Medium is the least threatening of them, but only in terms of conflict. There's the Puppet Master that's troubling."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "So, a witch created all those zombies?"

"From the looks of it, yes. They can stitch seals into a body without a soul and manipulate it. It follows its commands without fail because there's no soul to fight back. It's a dead vessel being controlled."

"However, they're not limited to decomposed corpses," Griffin pointed out. "The Ritualist specializes in soul extraction. They work closely the Spirit Summoners. The Ritualist has the power to remove souls under special conditions, then give them to either the demon they're working with themselves or give them to the Spirit Summoner so they can sign a contract with the demon. Specific demons want specific sacrifices. If their demands are met, the Spirit Summoner can bridge the gap between the Underworld and our realm. Their power can be utilized against their enemies. Different demons, different summons."

Tony crossed his arms. "And this business involving the Puppet Master?"

"Well, with a fresh dead body still in prime condition, a Puppet Master can add some extra seals. A seal of preservation keeps the body from rotting, basically making it immortal until the seal is destroyed. Puppet Masters thrive on controlling the bodies of warriors, as they retain their combat skill. Their original magic aura, however, would be gone without the soul." He sighed. "However…Puppet Masters have a history of working in the black market. If they have a puppet they don't need, they can sell it to the highest bidder as a servant or slave, giving all control over to the bidder."

Ella grimaced at the thought. "Yikes…"

Griffin shook his head. "Those are just a few reasons why witchcraft is outlawed. The concept itself defies nature." He rubbed his head. "Don't get me started on Hex Casters or Curse Weavers…"

Wes crossed his forelegs. "So…Ritualists seek out certain Pokémon to complete sacrifices, right?" He narrowed his eyes. "Is there a specific sacrifice that requires a Mew?"

Griffin glanced over his shoulder to check on Gwyn. The Mew had her back turned to them and seemed to be sleeping. He turned back to the group. "I'm not sure, but…if those puppets were really after Gwyn, it means trouble. If there's a demon out there whose power demands the sacrifice of a Mew, then that draws up a whole list of bad things to come."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "So, the witches have their eyes set on Gwyn?"

"Most likely…"

The Flareon frowned deeply and looked to the sleeping Mew with worried eyes. "I…she's been through enough trouble in her life. She could barely keep herself together when they were just zombies. Now add witches and…she couldn't do anything to stop her fears."

Tony patted his shoulder. "Hey, she'll be fine. Sure, she froze up back there, but she'll be back in the action before you know it."

"But will she?" Flint questioned. "I don't want Gwyn fighting creatures or a group she has past trauma with. She'd just be…just be…"

"A liability," Griffin stated bluntly.

Flint glared. "Hey!"

"It's true. If she can't get over her fears of the witches, she's a danger to us and herself." He narrowed his eyes. "If you're serious about protecting her, then make good on your word. There's already too much at stake for us and I'm not letting a coven of witches gain access to more power than needed. Spirit Summoners are potentially the most dangerous class. If they are looking for a Mew to complete a contract, then the demon in demand is one of the strongest." He glared at the Flareon. "Regardless of what I say, if Gwyn can't work up the nerve to defend herself, she'll put everyone in danger if her soul is taken. I know she can fight, but not when she's scared." He jabbed Flint in the chest. "If you're concerned about her, then help her."

Flint looked down and pushed his finger off. He sighed and narrowed his eyes. "I'll…do all I can to protect her. I won't let the witches get their hands on her."

"See to it," Griffin said.

There was a brief pause silence between them before Wes clapped his paws together. "Right, well…I think we all know what's on tomorrow's agenda: find those witches and drive them out of town."

"Still, there's one thing I don't understand," Tony pondered as he tapped his chin. "Why is a witch coven making a massive army of puppets? What's the purpose, to scare the town?" He shrugged. "They obviously didn't know about Gwyn until we got here, so there must be some other purpose to creating them."

Griffin rubbed his chin. "Hmm…good question. Puppet Masters are never this careless unless it serves a greater goal. I propose we look more into this in the morning."

Ella nodded. "Sounds good."

Reuben closed his eyes and smiled proudly. "I'll see if I can find any material regarding witches and how to combat them. Every little bit helps."

Wes nodded. "Good. And remember, our main priority now is keeping them away from Gwyn. We need to get rid of them before they cause any more trouble."

As the group conversed about tomorrow, they were left unaware that Gwyn was awake the whole time. She narrowed her eyes sadly, ashamed for freezing up the way she did. All she managed was saving Flint from drowning, but she couldn't work up the nerve to fight the puppets when she realized they were made by…witches.

She buried her face in the pillow and sighed internally. _I don't want to look weak in front of everyone…I don't want to be useless._ She closed her eyes. _I don't want to be scared._

* * *

On the outskirts of Ghost Cove Town lied a crumbling church, connected to the town via a bridge. The church had been abandoned for years due to flooding. It was condemned from public access. A perfect hiding spot for a group of witches.

Within the broken down church were the cloaked figures, roaming around and minding their own business. One sat off to the side, chanting quietly to photo of a family they planned to curse. Another was reading through a book. The third meditated on a fallen pillar.

One of the witches crawled along the church ceiling and walls. She slowly grew annoyed with the waiting. She lowered herself down with white, silky thread and hung upside down. "He's late. What is taking him?"

"Patience, coven leader," the meditating witch advised. "He comes as we speak."

"Finally." She severed her web and landed on her feet. She glared at the entrance as the fifth cloaked figure entered the church. "Well? What was our progress?"

"It would seem these band of travelers were more than enough to handle the puppets." He held his hips. "Though, if you gave me more time, I could have added more seals to boost their strength or something. You've been working me down to the bone lately."

"I don't care." She walked towards him. "I want to know if we have the Mew."

"We don't. However, she didn't fight back all too much. She seems to be afraid of us."

"She is?" The coven leader clicked her mandibles together and laughed darkly. "All these years and my influence still haunts her." She pulled her hood back, revealing herself to be an Ariados, then glanced at the Puppet Master. "She should be an easy catch then."

"Not quite, my leader," the meditating witch interjected. "I read her mind when they slept. She has a strong connection with the Flareon. I read his mind and…he possesses strong feelings for her." She glanced at her coven leader. "He'll be by her side at all times."

The Ariados sneered. "Well, that's a disappointment."

"I wouldn't worry too much," the Puppet Master reassured. "He's no fighter. I saw it myself. He's a support based wizard. He doesn't appear to have a strong enough arsenal of spells that will prove to be trouble."

The coven leader glanced at the meditator, who replied, "He speaks the truth. Almost no offensive spells."

"Almost?"

"Only one, but I wouldn't worry too much over it. He has no control over it."

"Heh, fine by me." The coven leader glared at the Puppet Master. "Well, you've managed to work your way into their circle of trust. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I wouldn't be too sure. The Flareon doesn't trust me all that much. I think he sees me as a threat to Ms. Belladonna."

The Ariados sneered. "Then either gain his trust or dispose of him. I can't deal with this nonsense. I need the soul of a Mew to complete my ritual. I need to fulfill my end of the deal with the creation demon. With his power, I'll be unstoppable." She turned her back to the witch. "So, do not fail me, Reuben. Either get me that Mew or destroy her pathetic friends."

The witch pulled his hood back a bit and smirked at his coven leader. "At once, Callista."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Ch.44: A Witch Hunt Begins! Searching for the Greater Details!**_

Gwyn groaned quietly as she shook herself from her sleep. It took her a while to go to sleep last night after last night's scare fest, along with her tower of thoughts swarming through her mind busily. Thankfully, after finally going to sleep, she was able to mostly clear her head of her frights. Though, even with her mind significantly calmer, she still felt lingering thoughts of shame due to her cowardice last night.

She took on a possessed Floatzel, a lightning thief, a vicious bounty hunter, and an army of shadows, yet the sight of anything witch related is what makes her crumble into the fetal position. She wasn't proud for breaking down the way she did. Even considering the possibility she could be a liability, it made her feel worse.

It explained why a witch would seek her out. Is she really an important piece to a ritual? If so, she wanted no part in it. She didn't want her soul sacrificed to demons. She didn't want her life taken by anything remotely witch related. Witchcraft has plagued enough of her life already.

The Mew sighed tiredly, then decided it was best to get out of bed. She lifted herself up and scratched her head. She threw the covers off and went to slide off the bed when she noticed something on the nightstand: a plastic container.

She grabbed it and set it on her lap before opening. Inside was three pancakes, a side of berry bacon, a couple Grepa berries, and a small milk carton. The top lid on the inside read, 'Hope you're feeling better. Stopped by a café for breakfast. Enjoy.' It was signed by Flint.

Gwyn held her hand up to her mouth in awe, then smiled admiringly. She giggled quietly and said to herself, "Thanks Flint…" She slid back into bed, took out the plastic cutlery provided inside, then ate her breakfast.

* * *

After getting up earlier, the gang stood out at the docks where they fought the puppets. Wes and Tony, with their keen eyes, searched the platform for any unusual traces left behind from the attack. Fernando pulled out his notepad and took notes on the puppets, with help from Griffin.

"Interesting…so, the puppets can be upgraded with new seals that make them stronger," Fernando mumbled. "Definitely a unique skill to have on hand."

Griffin glared off to the side. "If you ask me, it's impractical. The amount of time needed to create a puppet is excruciating from what I've been told." He held his chin. "Which really enforces the question. Why would they make an army of puppets of this size? It just doesn't seem like a smart strategy if they can be improved upon."

Ella lay lazily on the docks with a lax smile. "Smart strategy? No, it wouldn't. But you're thinking in terms of combat. Maybe an ulterior motive is the case. What else is there to know about puppets?"

Griffin held his chin. "Complicated stuff, to be frank." He narrowed his eyes. "However, the Tangrowth I fought retained a lot of its strength. It wasn't like the rest. It was preserved and taken cared of better." He scratched his head. "Witches can pull the impossible off if they tried."

"How so?"

"Well, remember when I mentioned there was no way those things were summoned by a wizard? Witches are the loophole to that rule. If you know the right demons and have a mastery with your craft, a witch can bring someone back to life. The process, however, is tricky."

Flint walked over with a glare. "I'm afraid to ask."

"There's a reason Puppet Masters need bodies without souls. They can't control anything with a soul. However, from the books I've read, there are some demons that can draw souls from the afterlife or Underworld and have a witch place them into a body. Though, the particular demon I'm thinking of requires the entire skeletal remain of the deceased victim. Not something with easy access."

Flint crossed his forelegs. "And the witches are mass producing puppets because?"

"Who knows? Maybe to find the perfect body for the perfect soldier. Maybe to revive a dead comrade. I don't know."

"You mentioned a spell the other day," Ella brought up. "The Life for a Life spell?"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "That's its common name. Its true name is the Sacrificial Soul Permutatio. As I said, it's forbidden because it'll bring death to the caster. One would say the witch route is the safer option, but working with demons can lead to trouble if you don't comply to their demands. In a way, the Life for a Life spell is the safer option since it grants the caster safe access to the afterlife. Break a pact with a demon, you'll be dragged straight to the Underworld." He shook his head. "Messing with the boundaries of life and death has serious consequences."

Fernando closed his notebook. "I'll make note of that once we're done here."

Flint looked at Fernando. "Wait, you're leaving when we get through this?"

He nodded. "I'm a busy man, Flint. I'm only sparing my time to help the citizens. Plus, this town does hold the clues to my latest lead."

Ella sat up and smirked. "Aww, that's too bad. It'd be fun to travel with you."

Wes stopped searching and shot his head up with a bright smile. "Can we?!"

Tony glanced at him with a raised brow. "Pal, we're already traveling with enough crazies. I think six is our limit." Wes groaned sadly.

Fernando laughed. "Tempting offer, but my profession doesn't allow help. My travels are likely vastly different from yours." He held his chin with a serious look. "I still have much to do…"

Ella raised her brow. "Who are you assassinating this time, anyway?"

Fernando blinked, then rubbed his head awkwardly. "Well, uh…funny you should mention that. I'm not exactly…"

"Hey guys, look at what I found!" They turned their attention to Tony, who held up the sword of the Tangrowth puppet. "Check out what I found on the blade." He turned it around and showed off a demonic symbol painted on the blade.

Griffin narrowed his eyes and walked over to him. He took the blade and examined the symbol. "…Curse of Blood Fall. Putting this curse on anyone would give them effects similar to hemophilia." He glared. "This is a highly advanced curse."

Wes glared. "They definitely want us dead."

"But why? We've only come into town," Flint pointed out. "How did we already get on their bad side?"

"Well, my friend, perhaps they know something you're keeping secret." Flint glared in annoyance, knowing full well who was coming up behind him. Reuben stepped up to Flint's side and grinned. "Good morning, everyone. Investigation going well?"

Fernando leaned against the dock post. "Not so much. All we found to trace the puppets back is this sword."

"Wes, hand me a piece of cloth," Griffin said as he examined the cursed sword. Wes pulled a piece of blue cloth out of his bag and handed it to him. Griffin wrapped the blade up tightly to prevent accidental cutting. "The witches intended on killing us with a cursed sword. The Curse of Blood Fall."

Reuben held his chin with a fascinated smile. "My, my, quite the issue. I wouldn't want to be scratched up by sword like that."

"It's not much of a lead, but we could probably trace it back to the original owner." He groaned as he looked the wrapped blade over. "However, I have no way of tracing the sword back. I have no clairvoyance spells."

"I don't think any of us do," Tony pointed out.

Ella tapped her chin and glanced off to the side in thought. She narrowed her eyes curiously before raising her paw. "Actually, maybe I can try."

Everyone looked at her confusingly. "You?" Tony asked. "You can't use magic."

Ella chuckled and held her paw against her chest smugly. "No, but I have the next best thing: psychic power. Maybe if I tune my psychic abilities enough, I can psychically trace the sword back to its original place or owner."

Griffin held the sword over his shoulder and raised a brow of skepticism. "Have you actually _ever_ done this before?"

Ella sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish laugh. "Wellllll, I've never done anything outside of psychic blasts or telekinesis, but…hey, first time for everything, right?"

Griffin looked to Wes for a second opinion. The Umbreon held his chin and glanced up at the sky in consideration. He set his paw down and nodded. "Might as well. It'd take too long for any of us to find, much less master, a clairvoyance spell. With Ella, she just needs to find the right psychic frequency." He grinned. "Shouldn't be too hard for a genius like her."

Ella waved it off with an eye roll and a smug grin. "You flatter me~." She sighed. "Still, it might take some time. May have to read up about it if I want to get it right."

"We don't exactly have time," Griffin pointed out. "The longer we stay here, the more likely those witches will come back for Gwyn." He handed the sword to her, which she held in her psychic field. "It may be best if I help you."

She raised her brow curiously. "How?"

"I know some ways to enhanced one's mental concentration." He crossed his arms and groaned. "Don't exactly have the right materials to do so, but I'll make do with what I've got."

Wes clapped his paws together. "Okay, great! Now that we have that covered, I believe our next move should be surveying the town and questioning witnesses on these witches. Someone's bound to know something if they've come into town. Perhaps an identity we're not familiar with."

Reuben chuckled. "I say, that's a swell idea! Perhaps we should all spilt up to handle the searches." He pointed at himself. "It may be best that I take Ms. Belladonna along with me. I wouldn't want her getting scared if she's alone."

Flint glared at the Alolan Sandshrew. "You're going to keep her safe from the witches by dragging her along in a search for said witches?" He shook his head. "Absolutely not. The poor thing's frightened enough as it is. You'd just be putting her in danger."

Reuben held his chin with a mocking grin. "Oh, dear Flareon, are you perhaps threatened by my interest in the beautiful Mew?"

Flint's ears steamed with heat while his face glowed red hot. "Threatened by what?!" He pressed his digit against his chest. "If you're trying to pull something, it's not working! Besides, _I'm_ the one who's watching over Gwyn! She's my friend!"

Tony glanced at Ella with a smirk. "Somebody's jealous~!" he whispered, making Ella laugh.

Reuben pushed Flint's paw away and patted down his suit. "Flint, you have me mistaken. I don't wish to cause any unnecessary tension between us. I wish to keep her safe." He winked. "Gwyn is quite the sight, don't you think?"

Flint's eye twitched, then he grinded his teeth together as his whole body glowed with heat. "Why you little-!" However, before he could explode with rage, Ella flung him over to her side with her Psychic.

Reuben narrowed his eyes, then turned away. He smirked evilly. _Easy to fluster, he is. If he's tagging along with me and Gwyn, I'll have to get rid of him without raising suspicion._ He chuckled. _Ms. Callista will be pleased when I bring her the sacrifice._

After Ella brought Flint over, she slapped him in the face, instantly knocking him back to his senses. "Will you get a hold of yourself? You were a second away from scorching him."

Flint rubbed his cheek, then glared off to the side. "He started it…"

Tony hooked his arm around Flint, which made the Flareon rather uncomfortable. "Flint, pal, I get what you're going through." He held his hand over his heart. "Yes, it must be grueling to see another man with eyes on the woman of your dreams." He raised his fist and shook it. "But use that passion to win her heart, not eliminate the competition!"

Flint's face got even redder. "What are you talking about?!" He pushed Tony away and flailed his forelegs. "I don't have a crush on Gwyn!" He slapped his mouth shut and glanced gingerly at the others. Thankfully, they were too busy discussing the plans for later…at least, he hoped that was the case.

Ella rubbed Flint's back. "You're getting worked up over this. Maybe it's time you came clean and admitted you might have a thing for Gwyn."

"But I don't like her like that," Flint insisted.

Tony rubbed his chin, then smirked deviously. "Somehow, I doubt that." He then placed a hand over his heart and raised the other with a dramatic flair. "But, I can't blame you. Gwyn's a gorgeous Pokémon! What guy wouldn't be attracted to an adorable beauty like her?"

Flint's eyes widened in alarm, then they sharpened into a glare. "Excuse me?"

"She's quirky, smart, bubbly, high-spirited, and, of course, absolutely adorable!" He held his chin with a confident grin. "Hell, if Reuben doesn't go for it, maybe I should ask Gwyn to be my girlfriend."

Flint's face was twitching with rage. "Excuse me?!"

Ella leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Something wrong, Flint? Are you getting jealous of Tony now?"

"No! I just don't want him to hurt Gw…" Suddenly, realization struck Flint like a meteor. He dropped his paws down and stared off into space in utter disbelief. "Oh…my…goodness, I am jealous…"

Tony laughed and rubbed the stunned Flareon's head. "There we go! That wasn't so hard!" He pressed his fist against Flint's cheek and gave him a light nudge. "Sorry for messing with you like that, though it was hilarious."

Flint looked down at his paws, then pressed them against his face and groaned. "Oh Arceus, I'm an idiot…"

Ella snickered. "Yeah, you kind of are, you big goof." She nudged his side. "Seriously, what took you so long to realize? You're so protective over her that you blended it with your own jealousy."

Flint sighed and fell onto his back. "I…I don't know. I just…Gwyn's been through a lot, so…I made it my job to protect her." He narrowed his eyes sadly. "She was alone for ten years, staying in constant solitude from everyone. All because a witch decided to ruin her life." He rolled over onto his stomach. "I know what it feels like to lose a loved one. I guess I'm…just worried about losing her."

Tony sat down and patted the Flareon's head. He smiled lightly. "Flint, I get what you mean. Whether it's a crush or not, you feel obligated to watch over her. That's…pretty noble of you, actually."

Flint smiled into his forelegs. "Thanks…"

Ella sat down next to him and rubbed his head. "But still, why were you so high strung about having a crush on Gwyn? Don't you like her?"

Flint held his face and sighed. "I…don't know. Gwyn's an amazing girl. We get along well together and…she's just awesome." He rested his chin in his crossed forelegs and sighed. "But I've had a long list of failures in my life. I lost a sacred jewel to an ancient civilization, I've never one in a fight on my own, and…I have the worst history with relationships."

Tony raised his brow. "Come again?"

Flint groaned. "I've…never been on a date. Like Ella said, I was socially awkward and could never get the words out right." He narrowed his eyes. "Wes was always the charismatic one, not me." He picked himself up and looked down. "I just gave up trying to pursue romantic relationships. They're not worth my time."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Dude, come on. I may have teased you for being a nerd, but you're a pretty cool guy…when you're not boring us to sleep."

The Flareon simply shook his head. "I was never as lucky as Wes. I'm…" He clenched his eyes shut. "I'm just a coward who can't fend for himself…"

Ella narrowed her eyes sympathetically. "You don't want to admit you like Gwyn because…"

"…because I don't want a long line of failures coming back to ruin my life again." He shook his head. "I suppose…that's why I'm being hostile towards Reuben. I didn't want to lose something else in my life that I've grown attached to." He looked down sadly.

The Espeon stared at him in awe, then giggled behind her paw. "Sounds to me like you two have more in common than you think…"

"What do you mean?"

Tony shook his head. "Forget it." He grabbed Flint's shoulder. "Look, take it from me. Confidence is everything." He rubbed his knuckles against his chest with a prideful expression. "I'm one of the coolest people you'll ever meet. I don't let anything get under my skin. I'm cool as ice."

Ella snorted a chuckle. "Heh, yeah, until you start worrying about your mom and sister."

He glared at her. "Hey, I don't react that badly!" He crossed his arms with a firm expression. "I wouldn't even flinch if I saw Cheri walking across a tightrope or something."

Ella rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Whatever you say." She held Flint's shoulder. "Regardless, you may want to take a look at yourself and ask…am I happy with who I am?"

Flint looked up at her. "…is there something wrong with me?"

Ella shook her head. "Not in my eyes. Not in Wes' eyes. None of us think so, even Griffin…even though he won't admit it," she joked.

Tony lightly punched Flint's shoulder, making him wince. "The best thing you can do in a stressful situation is take a deep breath and find something to help you concentrate. Something to take your mind off the stress."

Ella nodded. "And, if you do have feelings for Gwyn…" She smiled caringly. "Just continue to be you, because that's the you she loves the most."

Flint looked between the two, then smiled lightly. "Yeah…right." He stood up. "I'll…try and keep that in mind."

"Ah, good morning, my dear!"

The three looked over and saw Reuben talking with Gwyn, who had just walked out from the motel. Flint narrowed his eyes slightly, then inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. He exhaled quietly, then made his way over to them.

Gwyn yawned and smiled tiredly at the Alolan Sandshrew. "Good morning, Reuben."

He grinned with narrowed eyes. "I take it you slept well?"

Gwyn looked off to the side with an unsure expression. "Um…sort of?"

He chuckled and held his hand out. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us and I certainly don't want to miss out on capturing those dreadful witches who've caused you so much strife."

Gwyn laughed awkwardly. "Hehe, yeah…looking forward to it." Her eyes wandered off to the side when she spotted Flint walking over. She instantly lit up. "Flinty!" She sprinted over to him and surprised him with a big hug. "I saw the breakfast you left me! Thank you SSSOOO much!" She nuzzled her cheek against his own.

Flint blushed with a sheepish grin. "It's what…friends do."

Reuben glared at the two as they hugged. _Definitely going to have some trouble keeping those two apart._

Gwyn pulled away and smiled at Flint. "So, how's the investigation going?"

"Poorly," Griffin stated aloud, having overheard her. He held up the wrapped sword. "This is all we have in terms of leads."

Gwyn blinked. "That bad, huh?" She smiled. "Well, I have full confidence in you all! I-In fact…" She raised her arms and flexed them as a show of strength. "I-I'm more than ready to help track the witches down!"

Everyone ceased conversing and turned to the Mew in surprise. Just last night, she was whimpering about being anywhere near a witch's puppet. This was a complete shift in mood all of a sudden.

Gwyn's eyes widened slightly, then she shrunk back with a nervous face. "Um…was it something I said?"

Ella raised a brow at the Mew, then made her way over. "Green, I thought you were afraid of witches."

Gwyn laughed nervously. "W-W-Well, I wouldn't want to be a bother to anyone, so…best I contribute in any way I can, right?"

The team exchanged questioning stares with each other while Gwyn tried to keep her composure. She hoped they don't find out she was listening in on their conversation last night. She doesn't want them thinking she thinks she's useless. She just wanted to prove herself as a valued member of the team, even if that means facing her fears.

Thankfully, Wes was the one to speak up. "Well, if you're up for it, who am I to stop you?" She smiled cheerfully. "However, because of circumstances, we're having Flint and Reuben keep watch of you. Regardless of your fighting capabilities, we don't want to risk a witch getting their hands on you. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course! I completely understand!"

Wes smiled. "Well, great!" He rubbed his chin. "We'll have to question the town and see if they've met any suspicious characters. Shouldn't be too hard. We'll meet back up at the motel and organize our findings before getting into the meat of the investigation."

Flint nodded. "Gotcha."

"And while you all are doing that," Griffin said as he held the sword up, "Ella and I will try and pinpoint the owner of this sword."

"Great! Flint, Gwyn, and Reuben, you three take the east side of the neighborhood. Tony, Fernando, and I will take the west side." The teams nodded, then split off to do their individual tasks.

* * *

Two hours of time had passed since everyone split up. While the others were questioning the town residents about any strange happenings related to the puppets, Griffin and Ella were hard at work trying to examine the sword. The process was tedious since this was the first time Ella ever had to tune her psychic abilities for more than just blasts and telekinesis.

Being a Psychic-Type gave Pokémon of the Mysto region an edge to match magic users, though the Espeon never really took advantage of her talents in psychic power. Again, this was the first time she ever attempted to use clairvoyance, making the process all the more difficult.

She sat with her hindlegs crossed and her paws pressed together. A thick psychic energy surrounded her that lifted her in the air. With her eyes closed, she focused heavily on the sword in front of her, which also floated in her psychic power. It spun around loosely as Ella attempted to tap into her mind's sight.

Though, she had some trouble concentrated, namely from the strong fragrance that was being produced in the air. Apparently when Griffin said he knew some ways to help her concentrate, he was referring to incense. However, it wasn't actual incense since he didn't have the right materials, so he stuck with using berries to heighten her senses.

It heightened one of them, though: her taste.

Her stomach growled from the strong berry aroma filling her nostrils. She groaned tiredly. "I'm hungry…"

"Focus," Griffin said as he sat on the floor in a meditative position. "You must achieve proper balance with your mind if you wish to use clairvoyance."

Ella opened one eye at him. "How is this smell not bothering you? It's…pretty delicious actually." She took a strong whiff of the air and sighed blissfully.

Griffin shook his head. "I've trained my mind to ignore all outside forces. I simply let the aroma enhance and sharpen my mind to new heig-" He was cut off by the sound of his own stomach growling. His neutral expression twitched a bit as Ella giggled through her teeth. "…ignore that."

Ella sighed and focused back on the blade, much to her grief. "Come on, can't we take a break? I'm getting bored."

"We will continue working until you track down the weapon's owner."

Ella groaned. "How do we know it didn't belong to the Tangrowth?"

"Even if it did, we will still track its movements. Since it's cursed, a witch has been in contact with it." He glared. "Therefore, we don't stop until we find the witch."

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Ella rolled her eyes and looked back at the sword. "Fine, fine, I'll keep working." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Concentrate…"

The room door flew open, which made her lose focus and plop down on the bed. Griffin glared at the door and saw Tony walk in with some plastic containers, followed by Wes and Fernando.

"Hey, hey, hey! We're back!" Tony exclaimed with his charismatic charm. He spun on his foot and handed a container to Ella. "Back with lunch. Here you do, milady."

Ella sat up and giggled with an amused grin. "Why, thank you…Sparky." She laughed as his face dropped to a scowl.

"He told you that nickname of his, didn't he?" He shook his head as the Espeon kept on laughing, taking the container from him. He looked at the floor and saw the cloth wrapped sword. He slid his foot under the blade and kicked it up before catching it. He spun it around skillfully. "How's the psychic stuff going?"

Ella groaned. "Terrible. I haven't gotten anywhere close to sensing the witch. Just exhaustion."

Wes waved his paw in front of his face. "Have you considered clearing the air then? It smells like a fruit stand in here."

Griffin grumbled under his breath, "Didn't have incense." He held his hand up as Tony tossed him his lunch. "Guess a break is in order."

"Agreed," Fernando said as he sat on the couch. "Picking up information was difficult."

"How come? Nobody home?"

"Oh, they were home," Tony said. "But, they were too scared to cough up any vital intel."

Fernando shook his head. "They're still afraid of the zombies. It was troubling bringing up the witches without raising even more alarm." He opened his container and pulled out a plastic fork and knife. "Thankfully, we found some work arounds _and_ some reasonable leads to work with."

"Well, I'm glad it went well for you three." They turned to the door and saw Flint, Gwyn, and Reuben enter. The Flareon threw himself onto his bed and groaned. "We got some of the crazy ones."

Gwyn sat next to him and patted his head. "Oh, it's okay, Flint. It wasn't that bad."

"You're just saying that."

She smiled. "Does it make you feel better?"

Flint glanced up at her, then looked away with a small blush. "Yeah…"

Fernando looked at Reuben. "How bad was it?"

Reuben chuckled and held his hips. "Well, one of the crazier individuals ran screaming out of their home with a broom after pestering them about the zombies. Another one threw lamps at us…a lot of lamps."

Wes sighed. "Great, these zombies caused an entire town's worth of paranoia. We've pretty much limited our chances."

Fernando looked down at his food. "At least we got some useful information out of the folks we questioned."

Ella lay down and folded her forelegs before resting her head in them. "Do tell."

Fernando set his food to the side and leaned back, fingers intertwined. "Well, after the twentieth house, we came across a nicer individual who was more than willing to talk. He spoke about the zombie increase over the last couple months. Nothing too serious to take care of at first, but it got worse as the days passed. Zombies getting more aggressive. New ones popping up every day. It didn't take long for the town to discover the missing graves at the cemetery."

Flint held his chin. "Right…then, did this guy know what was going on?"

Fernando shook his head. "For the most part, he's been trying to keep his distance from the zombies. Can't blame him, honestly. We asked if anyone strange came into the town, but no one came to mind. Then again, with everyone staying inside so much, it's hard to see new faces pop up."

Tony leaned against the front of Ella's bed and scratched his chin. "He did mention something peculiar. He noticed some of the fresher puppets were much more skilled and agile in combat. Every other night, new ones pop up that are more than your typical mindless zombie. I'm talking doing martial arts and even performing magic."

Griffin's eyes widened. "Magic?"

"That's what the old guy said," Fernando continued. "He didn't understand how that was possible, but…for us, it was clear as day." He narrowed his eyes. "The witches seem to be experimenting on the corpses."

Ella crossed her forelegs. "For what purpose?"

"I'm not sure. It's most peculiar. Though, I want to do more research into this." He then mumbled aloud, "If it's linked to my case, it might prove useful…"

Wes raised his brow. "Case? What case?"

Fernando blinked, then smiled at him sheepishly. "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

Ella smirked. "Kind of did, bozo." She narrowed her eyes seriously. "You actually mentioned earlier you were all the way out here for a reason. You never told us."

Fernando scratched his head. "Ah yes, well…again, funny story actually, I…" He glanced between all of them. "…you all _are_ a team, right?"

Wes nodded. "Yes, we are."

The Monferno narrowed his eyes at them, then turned his attention on Reuben. "Reuben, my apologies, but could you step out of the room for a moment? This is a discussion that must be kept private."

Reuben chuckled and held his hand up. "My friend, I can assure you can trust me."

Fernando shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm under orders. Part of my contract."

Reuben glared slightly, then shrugged it off with a half-hearted attitude. "Very well." He got up and headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

Gwyn blinked, then raised a brow at Fernando. "Why did you make him leave?"

Fernando sighed. "Because what I'm about to say can't be said to anyone else. I was given direct orders from Hal to not divulge this information to anyone but Wes, Flint, and Ella."

The Eeveelutions' eyes widened. "Wait, Hal sent you?!" they exclaimed.

He nodded. "Captain Specter himself."

Gwyn scratched her cheek. "Wait, Hal? As in that pirate guy who helped us find the Curse of Sickness cure?"

"That's the one!" Wes exclaimed. He clapped his paws together and laughed. "Oh man, Hal's just the best! Back when we were little, he and my dad would tell Flint and me stories about their greatest battles against each other. Sometimes Hal won, sometimes Dad won. They were mortal enemies!"

Griffin raised his brow. "Okay, considering Fern mentioned his name was Captain Specter, I take it this guy was a pirate?" Wes nodded. "…why are you friends with a pirate?"

Flint chuckled awkwardly. "Hal's retired. He's atoned for all his crimes and now runs a magic pawn shop back in our home village. He's crusty and loud on the outside, but he's a hearty fellow on the inside." Flint turned back to Fernando. "Wait, why did Hal send you out to assassinate someone?"

Ella rested her chin on her paw and rolled her eyes. "Someone must have beaten him in poker and got him _pretty_ mad."

Fernando shook his head. "Actually, it's nothing like that. This isn't an assassination mission, it's an information gathering mission."

Team Ravenfield stared at him with puzzled expressions. Griffin held a finger up and asked, "Uh…is this Hal fellow senile or did he forget hitmen are for assassination?"

Fernando crossed his arms. "It was a strange deal when he called me, but the contract he asked for told me this was a serious matter. No one pays with that kind of money unless they were serious."

Tony leaned forward. "What contract are you under?"

Fernando pulled the right side of blazer off and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the tattoo seared into his fur. "The Contract of Flames."

With the exception of Gwyn, everyone's eyes widened. "He put you under the Contract of Flames?!" Ella screamed.

"Maybe he did go senile," Wes questioned.

Gwyn, a little embarrassed to be asking a question that seemed like general knowledge, raised her hand. "Um…what's a Contract of Flames?"

Flint rubbed her shoulder. "A very dangerous contract."

Fernando nodded as he pulled his sleeve down and readjusted his blazer. "You see, Gwyn, hitmen are born into families. When they are born, they are bred to be strong and healthy. Not just anyone can become a hitman. It's typically a profession that runs in the family. Hitmen are expected to live full, healthy lives. That's why we keep ourselves in shape.

"We're given contracts to detail the mission we must complete. Certain contracts are ranked based on level of importance, judged solely by the buyer and the hitman you're hiring. If you reach an agreed, a deal is made." He tapped his right arm. "The Contract of Flames is the most expensive contract a buyer can afford, and for good reason.

"This contract binds to my soul and essentially becomes my sole mission to complete. There are benefits to the contract. It keeps me from dying from practical means. Should someone 'kill' me, the contract will heal me up in a matter of seconds. Though, this isn't a constant thing as it only works a certain number of times in one day. That's why hitmen rely solely on stealth and assassination." He scratched his cheek. "There have been a few hitmen in history that have gone in guns blazing. My grandmother is a good example…"

Gwyn smiled. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Maybe, but hitmen have to follow the rules of the contract without question. Should I disobey the rules of the contract set by my client, I'm inflicted with the contract's curse." Gwyn shivered lightly, to which Flint wrapped his foreleg around her to calm her. "You see, when I break a parameter, my life is shortened. A bit of my life force is taken."

"That's…That's horrible!"

Fernando shook his head. "It's nothing to worry yourself about. We hitmen are about honor and obeying the rules of the contract. It's been established in our history. Besides, that's why hitmen are born to live full, healthy lives. A year of life shaved off my life expectancy isn't that big a deal. So long as we obey the contract given to us, nothing bad will happen. Plus, it's the only contract that does this and, like I said, I have to weigh the importance of the mission."

"So…this Contract of Flames basically has control over your life?"

"Pretty much. Should I be killed through my lifesavers, though, my soul will be tethered to the mortal realm. Downside, I'd be dead. Upside, I'd essentially be a ghost who can still interact on the mortal plane. No sleep, hunger, pain, or anything like that." He chuckled. "Heck, some of my ancestors lived on the mortal plane for even longer than most because they never completed the contract. It's little things like that you can take advantage of."

"Wow…hitmen are really cool," Gwyn muttered.

Fernando wagged his finger with a teasing grin. "Just don't go trying to be one, my dear. It's not the life for everyone."

Ella crossed her forelegs. "That still doesn't explain why Hal ordered a Contract of Flames, or why you accepted it. If you're not killing anyone, why did he hire you?"

"Like I said, hitmen obey the rules of the contract. A bounty hunter, as he said, could be easily swayed for the right price."

The gang glanced at Griffin with judging eyes. He rolled his own in annoyance. "If you want to judge anyone, judge Mack. He was the greedy one."

They turned their attention back onto Fernando. "Okay, so I guess that makes sense," Flint admitted. "But what's so special about this mission?"

Fernando narrowed his eyes seriously. "Let's just say it involves you six and your apparent mission."

They jumped back with wide eyes. Wes grinned nervously, darting his eyes left and right. "Uhhh…I have NO idea what you're talking about! Hahahaha…"

Fernando shook his head. "Don't bother, Wes, I know exactly what you six are looking for. You're a team after the same goal. I can tell. All of you are looking the keys to the Idol of Origin."

It shouldn't come as a surprise to the Monferno when the team froze up in panic. They've been keeping the secret silent for so long, now this hitman that only half of them knew about just casually mentions their plan.

Wes shook with a contrastingly calm expression as he raised a digit up. "Uh…how…do you know about that?"

"Because Hal told me. He told me exactly what you three were up to. I'd only assume these three knew because keeping a secret like that silent with extra travel companions would be near impossible." Fernando crossed his arms. "Technically, I was only supposed to mention this to you three, but it's not exactly a parameter. More so a request. I assume he'd be fine with me telling all of you."

Wes calmed down, then narrowed his eyes solemnly. "I guess that means you know about the shadows."

He nodded. "Hard to believe when Hal first mentioned it, but the man is pretty convincing." He crossed his arms. "I'm not liking what I'm seeing so far. If the shadows are returning, we're on the threshold of starting another war. Only this time, we might not last fifty years."

Tony glared. "So, what exactly is your mission?"

"To track down, locate, and identify the Shadow King," he stated. "I'm searching for his tomb. Whoever released him practically doomed the planet." He sighed. "I've been searching for a long time now, but have come close to finding suitable leads. All I got was some possible information of shadow worshippers here in Ghost Cove." He narrowed his eyes. "With witches involved, I think I might have found my shadow worshippers."

Ella rubbed her chin. "I suppose that makes sense. With witches being so unholy and all, they'd pledge their allegiance to equally unholy abominations."

"However, that's all I have for the time being," he admitted.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm not sure how useful this will be, but we do know the name of the person who released the Shadow King. Someone named Alex Ghostwind."

"Alex Ghostwind?" Fernando repeated. He scratched his chin. "Not familiar with that name."

"We have reason to believe he released the Shadow King," Ella said. "Four or five years ago from what we've gathered."

"Not that long ago, huh," Fernando muttered. He drummed his fingers against his chin. He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's not much, but a name at least points me in a new direction. I'll have to look up Mr. Ghostwind at a later date."

Gwyn looked down. "So…I guess we're all looking for the same thing, just in different directions."

"It appears so." He narrowed his eyes. "It's important you all retrieve that idol before anyone else does. Or at the very least, make sure the keys are never recovered."

Tony folded his arms behind his head. "Well, destroying them is out of the question. They're unbreakable. So, we either toss them in a one way dimension to never be found again or we keep them on us." He smirked. "Personally, I like our odds better. It's the fun route."

Fernando rolled his eyes. "In any case, it's important that we find the pieces to this elaborate puzzle and end any trace of the shadows for good. The harm they could cause in vast numbers would be catastrophic." He glared. "Which is why we need to find those witches and make them talk."

Griffin raised a brow. "You said earlier that you, Wes, and Tony got some information out of someone."

Wes nodded. "Yeah, about the unique looking puppets. The ones with modifications." He tapped his chin. "Call it a hunch, but something about that doesn't seem right. Making a mass of useless puppets and only giving some modifications? Doesn't seem right or sensible."

Tony closed his eyes. "Almost like they're purposely resurrecting everyone corpse they come across to find a…suitable subject." He narrowed his eyes. "It's odd, really. It really is like they're experimenting on the corpses, but we don't know why."

Wes grinned. "Which is why we're heading to the town's local library to look up anything we can on Puppet Masters." He then groaned tiredly. "Yay, hundreds of books to read…"

Flint held his chin. "I guess that means Gwyn, Reuben, and I can continue scouting out the town. Maybe find some clues that'll lead us to the puppets and their master."

Griffin sighed. "That may be for the best. Ella and I are still working on the sword over there. Either we find something or you three find something."

Fernando glared. "Just remember, if you find anything, alert us immediately. Don't engage unless necessary."

Flint nodded. "Don't worry, there's no way I'm fighting a bunch of witches on my own."

Gwyn nodded. "S-Same here…"

"I'm only making sure." Fernando held up his lunch. "Now, let's finish up our meals and continue with our search. We need to get this figured out soon." The team nodded, then resumed eating their lunches.

* * *

With the team discussing matters prohibited to be heard by Reuben, the secret witch was having a telepathic conversation with his coven, curtesy of the Dark Medium. _"They're hiding something,"_ Reuben thought.

" _I could read their minds, but one of them is bound to sense my presence if they're sharp enough,"_ the medium stated. _"However, I was able to read a bit from the Flareon and Mew. They have very good awareness to be woken up by my probing."_

" _Did you find anything else other than their strong admiration for each other?"_

" _They're searching for a powerful relic. I'm not sure what, but I could sense the weight in carried in their minds. Must be valuable."_

" _I do not care for a stupid relic!"_ Callista stated over the telepathic call.

On their end, the Ariados was pacing back and forth in sheer annoyance. "I'm more concerned about your progress, Reuben," she muttered to herself. _"Why haven't you brought me the Mew yet? The minute she is brought here, we'll be out in a snap!"_

Reuben shook his head. _"Sorry, my master, but the Flareon is proving to be bothersome. I can't get Mew alone with me without him looking over my shoulder. There's nothing I can do."_

" _Place him under an illusion or something."_

" _Can't,"_ the Dark Medium pointed out. _"If he can be stirred by my telepathic snooping, an illusion would be difficult to cast on him without it breaking from his magical sensitivity."_

" _Then use a regular mind trick or something! I want Gwyn Belladonna in my clutches! I didn't spend years gathering materials for that demanding creation demon to lose now! I worked hard to become a Spirit Summoner and a Ritualist for centuries! I'm not losing now!"_

Reuben sighed. _"I'll figure something out, my master. Just give me some time and I promise you'll have Ms. Belladonna for yourself."_

" _Then I can begin the sacrifice."_ She chuckled darkly, positively delighted to have the Mew within her reach. In time, she'll achieve the power she sought for so long.

Reuben glanced at the door for a moment, then closed his eyes. _"Probably worth mentioning that her companions will be searching for you all."_

" _Just keep them away from the church,"_ one of the witches interjected. _"Can't be that hard."_

" _It will be if they decide to investigate it. I'll try and bring Gwyn there, but I can't make promises."_

" _Might I make a suggestion then?"_ the other witch asked. _"Check inside your pocket."_

Reuben blinked, then dug through his pocket. He pulled out five small, diamond shaped stones. Seared black rock with purple markings. _"What are these?"_

" _A little something to get rid of the Flareon once you three are on your own. Then, once he's out of the picture, you can lead the little Mew over to us and we can leave this stupid town."_

" _What about the experiments?"_ He glared at the door. _"They're starting to wise up. I'm not sure how long until they realize why we've been resurrecting so many corpses."_

" _If they do, it's not our problem. Regardless if they know or not, we will eventually find the right mix of seals to complete the plan."_

Callista brought herself back into the conversation. _"It's imperative that we finish. I still need you to perform that surgery if we are to please my master."_

Reuben leaned back against the door and narrowed his eyes. _"I get that and all, but you haven't really explained why this surgery is so important."_

" _The payoff will be worth it, I assure you. Just make sure not to get yourself caught or killed."_

Reuben nodded. _"Understood."_ The doorknob suddenly twisted. He narrowed his eyes. _"Got to go. We'll continue this discussion later."_ He adjusted his blazer and stood with his hands behind his back, smiling casually.

The team, save for Griffin and Ella, and Fernando walked out. Fernando smiled apologetically. "So sorry about that."

Reuben raised his hand and waved it dismissively. "Oh, it is quite alright. I understand the importance of secrecy." He folded his arms behind his back. "So, I take it we'll be continuing with the mission?"

Fernando nodded. "Yes. You, Flint, and Gwyn will be sweeping the town again for any suspicious activity."

 _Excellent._ "Very well." He winked at Gwyn. "I'll be sure to keep you safe, my dear."

Gwyn giggled. "Why thank you." Flint rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

"Ella and Griffin will be continuing tracing the sword to its original owner. Wes, Tony, and I will be doing research on witches to see if there's any document studies or theories circulating the literary world."

Reuben smirked lightly. "Ah. Good luck with that." He walked up to Gwyn and Flint. "Best that we head off, I suppose." He nodded at Flint. "Let's hope nothing too exciting happens."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "…yeeeeah…" He smiled at Gwyn. "Okay, let's move." The three headed out of the motel with the other three close behind. Both groups went in separate directions to their destined locations. "I suppose we can start searching around the neighborhood again, to see if we missed anything."

Gwyn nodded. "Good idea."

With Reuben lagging behind a bit, he smirked sinisterly as he wrapped his hand around the charms in his pocket. _Let's see how capable you are at defending yourself, Flareon. If you do care so much for this Mew, you might actually survive to see tomorrow._

* * *

Back in the abandoned church, the witches were preparing for their departure once Reuben returns with the Mew. They were packing away their supplies and getting themselves in line.

One of the witches, who was wielding a wooden staff with a bulbous tip covered in glowing purple markings, struck her staff down and faced their coven leader. "Callista, everything is in order."

"Excellent," she muttered as she got her supplies together. "We can't stick around here for too long. Once we escape, they'll have no way of tracking or locating us before I complete my ritual." She pulled her hood down and hissed. "That Mew was a lot of trouble to get."

"Couldn't you have just kidnapped her over the last decade?" the Dark Medium asked.

"I can't do much on my own. Besides, if I were to summon a demon to fight her, I would've drawn an audience." She shook her head. "Honestly, if I've met you all sooner, this wouldn't have been an issue. Regardless, everything is falling into place."

A witch with a knife hooked to his waist crossed his arms. "Question. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Callista mumbled. "I have a few hideouts we can work with. They aren't much, but enough to sustain us before I gain the power I seek." She crossed her front legs and hissed sinisterly. "And once Reuben perfects his craft, my other plan will fall into place."

"Assuming you can find your master," the witch with the staff pointed out.

Callista rolled her eyes. "Five years in this world and he hasn't bothered to come in contact with me. All this work I'm doing for him and he doesn't even bother looking for me."

The Dark Medium paced around the room. "Now Callista, do not think so pessimistically. We will find your master soon. It will take time, but I'm sure we'll-" She ceased walking as she ended up stepping on something. "What is this?" She bent down and scooped the item up.

It was an envelope with an 'A' wax seal pressed on the envelope lip.

She tilted her head in confusion. "How remarkably odd. Callista, come look at this."

A web thread shot from Callista's mouth and flung the letter over to her. She held it to her face and glared at the wax seal. "I recognize this seal…" She tore the envelope open and pulled the letter inside out. She unfolded it and quickly scanned the neatly written letter.

Her coven stared at her in silence, still pondering the appearance of the letter. From the multiple facial expressions Callista exhibited, be it anger, curiosity, more anger, and surprise, this letter seemed personally addressed to her.

"Coven leader?" the staff wielding witch asked aloud. "What is that?"

After finishing the letter, she tore it apart and threw the pieces to the ground. She pulled off her cloak and clicked her mandibles in laughter. She pulled her signature scarf out and tied it around her neck.

Briefly seen on the back of her neck before being covered was the glowing symbol of the Tribe of Shadows.

Once she tightened the scarf, she shook her head in laughter. "Puck, you bastard…" She faced her coven with newfound excitement. "Well, my coven, it seems there's been a change of plans. We will not be heading to the old hideouts, at least permanently speaking."

They narrowed their eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" the knife wielding witch asked.

Callista laughed. "Oh…I've just been invited to rendezvous with…an old friend of mine." She clicked her mandibles in delight. "Oh, things are starting to look up for me. Soon eternal power will be in my grasp and I get to share that power with my master, the Shadow King."


	45. Chapter 45

_**Ch.45: Unraveling the Guarded Truth! Flint's Breaking Point!**_

"Witches?! AAAHHH!" The old Armaldo screamed as she slammed her door right in Flint's face, after he got halfway through asking about the zombie attacks.

He inhaled deeply with an irritable face, then exhaled before lightly banging his head against the door. "Thank you for your help…" he muttered in annoyance. He glared slightly at Gwyn as she tried to hide her amused giggles. Her cheeks were puffed out with air. "Not one word out of you, missy…"

"W-W-What d-d-do you think I-I'm doing?" she asked, desperately trying to keep herself from laughing.

Flint rubbed his sore nose and stepped down from the rude Armaldo's porch. Reuben patted him on the back, letting his chuckles fly out freely. "Oh, don't feel bad, my friend. The superstitious are typically the most paranoid. At least you are wise enough to keep your face a few inches _away_ from the door."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Lucky me…" Gwyn sneaked a poke against his nose, which made him wince. "Ow!"

"Ooh, sorry!" She opened her bag and reached inside. "I think I have some medicine to help with that."

"G-Gwyn, it's fine. It…doesn't hurt that badly." He touched his nose, then winced again. "Ow…" he whined.

Gwyn shook her head with a firm stare. "Oh no you don't, mister! I'm not letting my best friend go through the day with an ouchie!"

Flint raised his brow. "Ouchie? Gwyn, you know I'm twenty years old, right?"

She giggled jokingly. "And I'm a nineteen year old with the mind of a child! Now quit acting all stubborn and hold still!" She pulled a vial from her bag and uncorked it. She dipped a thin brush inside and pulled it out with a thin trail of dark green, viscous liquid. She tapped the brush against the rim a couple time, then brushed the liquid over Flint's nose.

It stung a bit, but it was surprisingly soothing and cool against his skin. "Huh…that's not bad, actually." Gwyn finished it off with a small bandage on his nose.

She clasped her hands together and grinned. "There you go, all better!"

Flint rubbed the back of his head with a little chuckle. "Heh…thanks. You're too sweet."

She waved it off. "Oh, you're too much~!"

Reuben rolled his eyes with an annoyed glare. _Yeesh, how ARE these two not together already? They're so…sickeningly sweet._ He shook his head. _Whatever. I need to focus on the plan._ He held his hips and smirked. "Well, that's fifteen houses down. Nowhere near closer to finding out about the witches."

Gwyn rubbed her head nervously. "Kind of glad…" She shook her head vigorously and puffed her chest out. "B-But, it doesn't matter! Those dastardly witches won't know what hit them when we find them! And then we'll…do something!" she exclaimed.

Flint rolled his eyes with a joking grin and patted her shoulder. "I think you meant to say 'call our friends when trouble arises.'" He narrowed his eyes worriedly. "Gwyn, are you sure you're up for this? I don't want you freezing up like last night?"

"Oh, that?" She waved it off, blowing a dismissive sound from her lips. "I'm _WAAAAY_ over that! I've never felt better!" She forced a wide, enthusiastic grin.

Flint raised his brow in concern. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! I-I can handle myself, no problem!" she exclaimed with a fist pump.

Flint narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to doubt you, Gwyn, but you were pretty shaken up."

She gripped Flint's shoulders and smiled kindly. "Flint, I'm telling you, I'm fine." She shrugged. "Besides, what do I have to worry about?" She rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I mean, you're here with me, so…I don't have anything to fear."

Flint's face lit up with a dark blush. "I-I-I…well…" He pulled his hat down to cover his face. "I-I-I'm not that great…"

Gwyn giggled and nuzzled his cheek. "You kidding? You're super awesome! Even if you're not that strong, I know you'll always be there to protect your friends! You're cool like that!"

Flint blinked, then smiled graciously. "Wow…thanks Gwyn."

She giggled. "You're welcome!" She dropped him and skipped ahead. "Now come on, slowpokes! We still have more houses to investigate!" She dashed over to the next house.

Flint shook his head and chuckled. Reuben walked up to Flint's side and held his chin in amusement. "You two seem to get along pretty well."

Flint held his head with an awkward grin. "She really is an amazing girl…"

"Yes, very much so." Reuben slid his hands into his pockets. He closed his eyes. "Flint, if I've been making you uncomfortable with my forwardness towards Gwyn, I'd like to apologize."

Flint jumped with wide eyes, then shook his paws with a nervous grin. "What~? You weren't making me uncomfortable! It's just…really hot out here!"

"…do you even want to try and rephrase everything wrong with that excuse?"

Flint sweated a bit, then sighed. "Okay…maybe a little."

Reuben laughed and slapped Flint in the back, knocking him forward. "Do not feel threatened, friend!" He sighed 'sadly' and held his fist up to the sky. "Gwyn would make a wonderful friend, but…she seems to have eyes for you, whether she knows it or not."

The blush on Flint's face couldn't get any brighter. He laughed awkwardly and pulled down on his hat again. "Hehehehe…right…" He walked after Gwyn, trying to cool his face down.

Reuben smirked deviously as he followed. He pulled the stone shards out of his pocket and tossed them around in his hand. _Not that it'll matter in the end. Might as well be merciful and grant you some relaxation before your untimely demise._ He threw the shards over his shoulder, then met up with Flint and Gwyn as the Mew knocked on the next door.

The shards hit the ground, sparking with the impact. They lay motionlessly until they started glowing in purple light and vibrating. Cracks formed in the surface with thick beams of light shooting out.

* * *

Wes rested his chin on a table and scanned the book propped up in front of him with a look of utter boredom. It's been about an hour and they've still haven't found much on witches. Granted, not many libraries offered knowledge on such a forbidden practice, so why would they?

He groaned and swatted to book out of his face. "Nothing in that one…"

Fernando climbed up a bookshelf and traced his finger across the book spines. "Where's that good ol' enthusiasm of yours, Wes? Surely you of all people would find researching exciting," he jokingly stated.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny."

Tony sat upside down in a chair, quickly scanning his eyes across the text. So far, he's found documented reports of witchcraft back in the later centuries. Recordings of how witches were a frightening force before magic became fully integrated into Mysto. However, nothing specific on puppets and experimentation. He threw the book onto the table and retrieved another. "Well, I have newfound hatred for witches. That, or for the guy who wrote these reports. Seriously, too much detail on the sacrifices that didn't involve soul removal."

Fernando picked out a few more books and dropped them down to Wes. "I understand this all seems tedious, but we must be swift. We have to know what the witches are up to. Should they be connected to the Tribe of Shadows, this business with the puppets could likely carry more horrifying consequences."

Wes sat up in his chair and nodded. "We get that. I may be bored, but I can forego rest to get to the truth." He opened a book and skimmed through the first few pages. "Unfortunately, with no direct knowledge on the process Puppet Masters go through, we're at a loss."

Fernando leaped down with books tucked under his arm. "Your friend, Griffin, said he has a friend who knows about witches?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah, but he said they only have basic knowledge on them. Griffin would have told us if he knew anything about puppet experimentation."

Tony crossed his arms and leaned back. "All we do know is that they're testing different seals on the puppets. The purpose is still unclear." He flipped through the pages. "Forbidden practice of witchcraft leaves many holes to fill unless you were a witch yourself."

Wes tapped his chin curiously. "Hmm…maybe if I track down Captain Arid, I can force Cheshire to tell me something. He studies curses, so…"

Tony raised his brow. "Captain Arid? As in that pirate who has been causing you and the others trouble?" He sighed. "Even if that was an option, it'd take too long. We're better off finding all we can from these books." He smirked lightly as he plunged himself back into his book. "Thankfully, for all the weirdos out in history, there are bound to be idiots crazy enough to study witchcraft up close."

Fernando set the books down and sighed. "Fair point." He opened a book and sat in his chair. "It's not the most action oriented job, but a vital one nonetheless."

Wes nodded vigorously. "I'll keep myself on task even if my eyes fall out!" He began to read his book intensely.

Fernando chuckled, then resumed reading his book. However, a moment later, a feeling nagged at him that he's been meaning to ask ever since he reunited with his old friends. He didn't want to ask earlier due to circumstances, but he had to know just to be safe.

"Wes?" He heard the Umbreon hum in acknowledgement. "May I ask you something regarding your Mew friend, Gwyn?"

Wes blinked, then set his book down. "Um…sure. What about her?"

"Well, it's just…I'm rather surprised you are friends with a Mew."

Tony waved his statement off. "The number of times we've come across people saying the exact same thing…it's not new to us."

"Yes, but…her last name rings familiar bells. Belladonna, correct?" They nodded. "Who were her parents?"

Wes held his chin. "Well, her father is Mew and…she hasn't seen him since she was a baby. Her mother is Clara Belladonna, the-"

"-potion master," Fernando finished before narrowing his eyes. "So, Gwyn is related to Clara Belladonna."

Tony chuckled quietly. "Crazy, right? If she wasn't so shy about it, I'd be publicly bragging to every scumbag I've met that I'm friends with a half-Legendary." He smirked. "Oh, the joy that'll bring."

Fernando narrowed his eyes seriously. "I have to ask: how strong is Gwyn?"

Tony stuck his tongue out to the side as he considered the question. "Well…can't say she's weak. She's a damn good potion expert and botanist. A lot of her craziest spells rely on her plants."

Wes grinned. "Yeah! You should see her in action! She's pretty awesome!"

"Yes, but…does she have any latent power? Can either of you sense stronger magic inside her?" he asked pressingly.

Tony set his book down. "Why does it matter? She's strong and that's it."

"I don't think you two understand why I'm concern. Gwyn's half-Legendary. There's a reason Legendaries are sought after by witches. Demons would do anything to get their power. That's why we rarely see Legendaries or any mortal offspring of theirs in our realm." Fernando narrowed his eyes. "Even if she is half-Legendary, the kind of power she possesses could be…dangerous."

Wes glared. "Now hold on, are you suggesting Gwyn might be…life-threatening?"

Tony stood up in his seat. "I swear, if you pull some clichéd garbage about her turning evil, I'll-!"

"No, no, no! Absolutely not! She's…far too innocent to be anything like that. But you must understand where I'm coming from." Fernando sighed. "Has she ever gotten…angry? Like…really angry?"

Tony couldn't answer because he's never seen the sweet Mew lose her cool, but Wes raised his paw. "Well, while I never saw it personally, Flint did mention how Gwyn went…a little nutty back in her home city. He mentioned something about her eyes turning darker…"

Fernando sighed, then leaned back. "…how much do you know about Clara Belladonna?"

Wes and Tony looked at each other, then shrugged at the Monferno. "Not a whole lot, I suppose."

"Look, I'm only asking these questions because I worry Gwyn may not have full control over her godly energy." He closed his eyes. "I've heard interesting rumors about Clara, even before the accusations thrown against her for being a witch. Folks said…she had a hint of madness in her eyes. Some form of rage that can make her think irrationally. Granted, she has never been reported hurting anyone innocent and I'm sure Gwyn would never do the same." He opened his eyes into a serious stare. "Just promise me that you all will keep an eye on Gwyn and see just how powerful she is. She may be mortal, but she's still half-Legendary. Half-god."

With that, Fernando returned to his research. Wes and Tony looked at each other with surprised eyes. The thought never crossed them that Gwyn could be stronger than they realized. Wes wasn't one to ignore Fernando's advice and Tony was naturally curious on these sorts of matters. Guess they all had to keep an eye on Gwyn. As a team.

* * *

Ella clutched her head and growled in frustration. Once again, she lost her patience trying to use her clairvoyance, if she even _could_ use clairvoyance. She would have given up by now if Griffin weren't there to keep her on task.

"Come on, you're getting closer," Griffin said.

"How do you know? You don't have my brain!" she shouted.

Griffin sighed. "Okay, I don't know, but discouraging you isn't going to help any of us."

Ella crossed her forelegs and plopped her back down on the bed. "Ugh, maybe asking random strangers for information would be easier."

"Ella, you are so much more capable than you let on." Griffin held up the sword. "I didn't join a team of quitters and failures." He set the weapon in front of her hind paws. "Psychic-Types have so much more potential than anyone else in Mysto. Expanding your abilities would be beneficial to the team and yourself."

Ella sat up. "Why for me?"

Griffin crossed his arms. "You're a talented, young woman. I'd figure this would be a simple chore to get through for you. Besides, broadening your psychic abilities could help you do more than you could ever imagine. The only thing holding back a psychic's true power is the mind and its many limitations. It's up to you to fight through those limitations."

Ella groaned tiredly, then sat herself up with a bored look. "Oh…fine, I'll give it another go." She psychically lifted the sword once more and concentrated on it. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She clapped her paws together and lifted herself in the air.

Griffin walked in front of the floating sword and narrowed his eyes. "Remember, the key is to find a psychic link housed in the sword. Once you get used to it, it should become second nature in time."

Ella breathed slowly. "Right…" The gem on her forehead glowed.

The sword spun around at different angles. Within her mind, she reconstructed a mental image of the sword made up of psychic energy. Deeper into her thoughts, she focused in on every speck of the sword, searching for the psychic link.

It…felt weird, yet relaxing. In her mind, she felt like she was floating in a dark void of eternal nothingness. Nothing but her psychic projection and the reconstructed sword. A state of focus that allowed her to examine the finer parts of the sword.

The psychic energy around the sword dissolved away, leaving behind few strands of energy trialing off. Ella focused on the few strands to see which ones seem irregular. Each strand seemed to tell a story about each person who recently wielded it. She could sense a strong strand that tied back to Griffin, as he was the most recent to hold the sword. There was even a strand for the Tangrowth puppet who wielded it before. The cloth around the blade could be traced back to Wes, too.

She focused harder on the other strands to find a potential connection. She studied each of them before coming across an unfamiliar strand. Everything else dispersed from her mind as she focused on the strand. Her psychic persona reached out and touched the strand.

Suddenly, Ella's eyes opened in shock as they exploded with teal light. Everything began to rewind. Everywhere the sword has been, she followed it back. Images of her trying to work with the sword earlier. Images of Griffin and the Tangrowth puppet dueling the other night. It all moved so fast, yet her mind was somehow capable of retaining this new information.

Everything began to slow down when she reached the near end of the trail. Images of cloaked figure passing off the sword to the Tangrowth before going further back. It all ended with her finding the link to the culprit.

She saw _him_ pulling the sword out of a display case and handing it over to a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure laughed and thanked the man before exiting out of the office.

With all of that, Ella collapsed from the memories and fell back onto the bed. The sword clanged on the floor.

Griffin quickly went to her side and crouched down to eye level. "Well? What did you see? Did you find the witches?"

Ella groaned and pushed herself up. She felt groggy from having all of that hit her at once. "Not…exactly. I don't think I can trace them."

Griffin rubbed his chin. "Right…the Dark Medium must be keeping themselves untraceable."

"However…" Griffin looked back at her. "The sword doesn't belong to them." She looked at him with a stern glare. "It belongs to the mayor."

The Grovyle's eyes widened in disbelief, then slowly shaped them into a vicious glare. "What?" He stood up and clenched his fists up. "The mayor?! He's working with the witches?!"

Ella climbed off the bed and nodded. "It would…appear so." She glared at the walls. "Ugh, no wonder there hasn't been any real investigations against them. The mayor's simply covering it up as utter nonsense." Her eyes widened as she felt the spiteful energy leaking out of Griffin. "Uh…Griff?"

Griffin picked up the cursed sword, then melted it with the heat of his aura. He let the molten metal drip over his hand and splash on the carpeted floor. He clenched his fist up and marched out the door. "I think we need to pay Reaves another uninvited visit…" he stated, the fury in his tone being held back.

Ella blinked, then shrugged. "Fine by me…" She followed after him. She was expecting one hell of an interrogation from him.

* * *

Gwyn shrieked and jumped away from the crazy Dewgong throwing glass bottles out his door. "I don't want anything to do with witches!" he shouted before grabbing the door and giving it a loud slam shut.

Gwyn stood at his door with wide eyes, then smiled awkwardly. "Okay! Thanks for helping!" She turned away, then slumped over in exhaustion. "Well, that could have gone better…"

Flint patted her back. "Aww, chin up. At least he didn't hit you with anything." He pointed at his bandaged nose and chuckled a bit.

Gwyn snorted a laugh and held her head. "Fair point." She looked over at Reuben. "Well, that's everyone in the neighborhood."

Reuben rubbed his chin. "I suppose we'll have to broaden our search. I may know a few other places we can investigate, if any of you are up for it."

Flint shrugged. "Fine by me, I guess."

Gwyn nodded. "Sure thing! Let's go!" She dashed ahead with a merry skip in her step.

"G-Gwyn, don't go too far!" Flint called out. He sat down on the ground and crossed his forelegs with a serious look. "These witches have caused more of a stir than I realized. What have they been doing?"

Reuben held his chin thoughtfully. "Oh…hard to say. The insidious mind of the wicked can be a mystery. Whatever demonic forces the witches are conspiring with can't be for anything good. The issue with the puppets and all this interest in Gwyn seems to point to nefarious intentions."

Flint sighed and looked down. "I hope this doesn't become a repeated experience later on. We already have enough trouble as it is, but…a group of witches after Gwyn? Hasn't she been through enough?"

Reuben patted Flint's shoulder. "You're a good friend for looking out for her. Take pride in that as you can…" Flint smiled lightly. Reuben looked away and held his chin once more.

Gwyn ran back and pulled on Flint's forelegs, trying to get him moving. "Come on, Flint! The sooner we do this, the sooner we can stop the witches!"

Flint allowed himself to be brought onto his feet as he laughed. "Gwyn, calm down. Reuben should probably take the lead, anyway. I'm not even sure where this church is."

"Hmm?" Reuben sounded, before nodding. "Oh yes, of course. Follow me." He walked ahead, with the two following close behind. Reuben looked out of the corner of his eye, then smirked when he saw something was following them in secret. _Now to distract Gwyn._

While the Alolan Sandshrew schemed in silence, Flint rubbed his head awkwardly as he took occasional looks at Gwyn, who was off in her own world. Flint still had no exact read on his emotions for Gwyn. Did he have a crush on her or not? He may have admitted he was jealous of Reuben taking interest in her, but what does that really mean for him? Could he really form a relationship with Gwyn? Did Gwyn even feel the same way for him?

Ella and Tony's points still rang in his ears. Gwyn was really affectionate with him and seemed to like him the most, but she still acted like an excitable child. Maybe she didn't know how to express or understand feelings from living alone for so long. It'd make sense she believes forward affectionate towards anyone, whether friend or family, would be a common greeting for her since that's how she acted around her mother. If that's so, what does she think of Flint? A friend or…something more?

Flint wasn't sure how he could word such a delicate topic, but he had to ask. "Hey, uh…Gwyn?"

"Hmm?"

"I…" He chuckled awkwardly. "This is going to sound weird, but…why do you…like me so much?"

Gwyn looked at him oddly. "Why?" She smiled. "Come on, Flinty! You're super awesome! Who wouldn't like you?"

"Yeah, but…I want to why you consider me your best friend. Is there a super special reason?"

Now that legitimately stumped Gwyn. She looked forward and scratched her head. "Um…" What reasons did she have?

He helped her open up when she was at her weakest, where everything around her seemed like danger at every instant. She loved listening to him talk about their world. He was funny and sweet and, as Ella puts it, kind of dorky. Though, now that she thought about it, there are times where she unintentionally starts hugging him out of nowhere. It just seems like a natural reaction for a friend like him.

But why was she so attached to him?

Gwyn rubbed her head with a faint blush. "I don't know…I just do, I guess." She smiled happily. "I mean, you've done so much for me. I…really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Flint's face heated up, then he looked forward with an embarrassed grin. "Hehehe…well, I'm not all that…"

Gwyn shoved him lightly. "You're too modest, too." They both laughed to themselves.

Reuben rolled his eyes, but smirked when he noticed their secret pursuers were nearing closer. He slowed his pace until he was between them. "Hey Gwyn, can I tell you something interesting about Ghost Cove Town? I think you might like it."

She tilted her head. "Like what?"

He grabbed the sides of her head and closed her ears. "Well, if you listen closely, you can hear the ghostly sounds of the water. Trust me, it's a lot nicer than it sounds."

Gwyn raised her brow, then gasped as she started hearing eerie, yet oddly beautiful sounds as the water below them swished. "Wooow…"

Flint chuckled a little, then reached for his ears to do the same. However, a hand wrapped around his mouth and silenced him, much to his horror. He flailed his forelegs, but more hands started to grab and restrain him. They made as little noise as possible as he was forced to the ground and dragged away.

He forced his head around to look over his shoulder and was shocked to see he was being dragged away by stone looking goblins. Their bodies were made up of seared black stone with purple markings all around. They had devil tails, pointed ears, clawed hands and feet, and sinister, purple glowing eyes.

He muffled out cries of help, hoping Reuben or Gwyn could hear him. Gwyn was preoccupied with the ghostly sounds, but Reuben gave him his attention. For the briefest of moments, Flint felt relieved. However, his relief turned to horror when Reuben simply offered him a cunning smirk.

Flint's eyes widened in disbelief, then he flailed his body around to escape. He looked back again and gasped that the stone creatures were disappearing into the air, like some form of portal teleportation. Flint tried to scream through the creature's hand, but could barely get a muffle out.

 _Gwyn! Get away from him! GWYN!_ Flint disappeared into the air.

Reuben smirked victoriously, then took his hands off Gwyn's ears. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, pretty cool, right?"

Gwyn turned around and nodded. "Yeah! Really neat!"

Reuben stepped around her and took the lead. "Well, we better continue our way to the church."

"Right! Come on, Flint, let's-!" However, when Gwyn turned around, she frowned when she saw her fluffy friend was nowhere in sight. "Flint…?" she mumbled worriedly. "Reuben, where's Flint?"

Reuben held his chin, then smiled. "Oh, don't worry about him, my dear. He went on ahead without us. He said he wanted to stake out the church for your safety."

"He just left without telling me first?" she questioned.

Reuben laughed. "Oh, you know how he is. He's just worried about you. Your safety means more to him than anything else."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. "But…the others said he had to stay with me at all times."

"I'm more than enough protection, Gwyn. You have my word." He turned around and gestured her to follow. "Now come along, we better meet up with him soon." He walked ahead.

Gwyn looked back where she last saw Flint, then frowned seriously. Something about this felt off to her. She raised a brow at Reuben, then followed after him. However, she reached around her waist and gripped her whip tightly. She'll believe Reuben…for now, but it wasn't like Flint to leave without her knowing firsthand.

* * *

Flint flailed and screamed through his captors as they dragged him through the dimensional space. The sheer terror on his face matched his concern for Gwyn. Reuben…that Alolan Sandshrew burned in his mind, projecting his fury against the treacherous shrew. If he hurt Gwyn, he WILL pay!

Right now, he had his own problems to worry about. As he tried to shake his way out of the stone creatures' hold, he felt a change in environment. One minute, he was in an endless void, now his lower half was starting to get wet. His eyes widened in realization.

They were going to drown him in the water.

Flint screamed louder through the creature's hand as he was brought out of the space and submerged in the water. They released him, allowing him to move freely. He tried to swim to the top, but the stone creatures taunted him by grabbing hold of his tail and throwing him around in the water.

Flint held his breath for as long as he could, but air was forced out of his lungs as the creatures repeatedly punched him in the gut. The Flareon flailed in a panic, then tried to fight back. These creatures seem adept at swimming, because they avoided his feeble attacks with little effort.

One tackled him from above and pushed him further down into the water. Flint felt air slipping out from his mouth and nostrils. He tried to hold on to consciousness, but the creatures had every intent to murder him on the spot.

One locked its arms around his forelegs to restrain him while the others kicked Flint in the stomach. Flint tried to hold out, but he couldn't take the abuse. His lips sprung open, releasing the last bit of air and pouring water into his lungs. Almost immediately, the Flareon felt himself slipping away as the pain and lightheadedness took over.

 _G…Gwyn…_

Darkness took over his vision. The sparkling surface of the water above him slowly dimming and disappearing. He tried to reach out for it. He wanted to call for help. Anything to save himself…to save Gwyn…

Everything felt numb. His body, his mind…everything. A cold, withering grasp wrapped around him as the light faded from his eyes, slowly drowning into the darkness. The only sounds that his ears could hear was the laughter of the stone goblins.

His eyes twitched faintly as they slowly closed. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move.

 _Need…to…rescue…Gwyn. Someone…please…help…_

His eyes slowly closed as he slipped fully in unconsciousness. He slowly floated to the bottom with the stone goblins looming over him, laughing.

With their job finished, they prepared to slip away back into their dimensional space. However, before they could do so, something grabbed one of the goblins by its leg. Its eyes widened, then it looked down before gasping in horror.

An amorphous, orange humanoid with armored arms and piercing red eyes glared at the creatures. One hand grabbed the creature while the other held the unconscious Flareon around its arm. The sheer anger in projected from the eyes, filled with fury and rage.

The four other stone goblins clenched their teeth and swam for the humanoid. It swung the fifth around and smashed it through two at once, scattering their rocky debris across the water. It then grabbed the goblin it wielded by the head and effortlessly crushed it.

The two remaining goblins swam in circles around the humanoid before slipping into their dimensional space. The humanoid glared before shooting itself towards the surface, with Flint waving around in the water.

Before it reached the top, the goblins leaped out of nothingness and aimed their claws for its head. However, they were unprepared for the humanoid's immense combat speed. In less than a second of time, with one fist no less, it delivered a flurry of punches that obliterated the goblins into stone particles. A slab of stone with a goblin's eyes remaining intact stared at the humanoid in horror before losing the life in its eyes and floating to the bottom with the rest of its fallen brethren.

The humanoid leaped out of the water and landed on the docks, then collapsed into sparkles. Flint rolled across the docks and rested on his back, completely motionless.

He lay there unresponsive, until an elderly figure stepped out from the fog and looked down on the Flareon. With a cane in hand, he shook his head. "A stubborn one, you are…"

* * *

As if one barging into the mayor's office wasn't enough. Imagine the annoyance on the secretary's face when two familiar Pokémon kicked the front door open and marched up to her again.

Griffin marched past the Butterfree secretary. "Your mayor has explaining to do!"

She glared, then yelled, "Security!"

Griffin and Ella walked up to the mayor's office, but were stopped by a Seismetoad and Krookodile, both wearing suits and sunglasses. They held their hands up to stop them. "That's far enough," the Krookodile stated firmly.

Griffin sneered. "Shove off. I've got business with that snake."

They stood strong in face of the aggressive Grovyle. "We're well informed about what happened last night," the Seismetoad explained. "Explain your reason for coming by a second time."

Griffin cracked his knuckles. "If you don't step out of the way, you're getting a sample of what I'll do to that stink bag!"

Ella sweat-dropped. "Uh…I'm not sure that's helping…" She glared. "Your mayor is conspiring with witches."

"That's a rather weighty claim. Do you have evidence?"

Griffin growled. "Unless you can see memories, no. Now, get out of our way." He tried to squeeze through them, but they pushed him back.

Krookodile glared. "Please exit the building before we eject you personally." Griffin narrowed his eyes calmly, then grabbed the Krookodile by the wrist.

Inside the mayor's office, Reaves was writing off complaints given to him about the zombie attacks as usual when his two guards were thrown through the walls. The Krookodile crashed into the wall above his head while the Seismetoad landed on top of his desk. Somehow, this didn't faze him.

He looked forward neutrally and saw Griffin and Ella entering through the broken walls. His secretary could be seen cowering on the floor. Reaves narrowed his brows and pushed his sunglasses up. "You two again…to what do I owe the second meeting?"

Griffin grabbed him by the collar and held him up. "Save the small talk! If you don't start talking, I'll break every one of your bones in the most excruciating, painful way possible. And trust me…" His eyes flashed red. "You'll be alive for the _whole_ experience…"

Reaves continued to not react to Griffin's threats. He shrugged them off. "Then perhaps you can enlighten me on what the trouble is."

Ella stepped around Griffin and raised her brow at him. "Oh, I don't know. How about we start with you working with the witches?"

"You have no evidence."

"Maybe not physical evidence, but was able to track you down via clairvoyance. We found _your_ sword at the crime scene where we were attacked. It was cursed." She glared. "That warrants some explaining out of you."

"You do not have the authority to question me," Reaves pressed on calmly.

Griffin tightened his grip around his shirt collar. "Buddy…if you knew who I am, you'd know I'd gladly kill little shits like you for laughs." His hand steamed with red aura. "Now tell me…where are the witches? Who are they? Why are they creating puppets?"

Reaves narrowed his brows. "How should I know? I'm not affiliated with them."

Since she couldn't psychically grab him, Ella ripped Reaves out of Griffin's hold and slammed him against the wall. She chuckled darkly. "Oh buster, I don't think you understand the situation at hand. If you don't squeal, there's going to be trouble."

Reaves shook his head. "I'm not affiliated with the witches."

Ella sneered, then clocked him in the cheek, knocking his sunglasses off. He held his cheek and groaned quietly while Ella shook her mildly stinging paw. "We can do this the easy way if you want. The hard way is my friend over there handling the interrogation."

Krookodile and Seismetoad picked themselves up and glared at the intruding Pokémon. "You two are under arrest for assaulting Mayor Reaves."

Griffin pulled Infinity Breaker out and rested it over his shoulder with an uncaring glare. "Good luck putting cuffs over me."

Before a conflict could break out between them, they stopped when Ella screamed in shock, scampering away from Reaves. They turned to the Skuntank, who was looking down with an annoyed frown.

"You shouldn't have done that, missy…now I'm gonna have to kill you." He looked straight at them. His eyes were pure white and lifeless.

His guards jumped back in horror. "What the hell?!" they screamed.

Griffin growled. "He's a puppet!"

Reaves threw his head back and unleashed an unearthly wail that pierced their eardrums. They stepped back as the Skuntank's head twitched creepily before lunging himself at Ella.

She shrieked and rolled out of the way, then fired off debris that jabbed into the mayor's skin. He was unfazed by this and rushed towards the Espeon again. Ella slammed her paws down and threw them up, bringing up a slab of floor for the skunk puppet to ram into. He shook off the blow and growled before punching his foreleg through the raised floor. Ella backflipped onto his destroyed desk.

He ripped through the floor barrier and lunged at her, but the two guards grappled him from behind and slammed him to the ground. "Mayor, get a hold of yourself!" the Seismetoad begged. "Whatever's wrong, you can fight it!"

"Save your breath, you two." They turned to Griffin, who aimed his Infinity Breaker at the puppet. "Your mayor no longer lives in that body." He extended the polearm out and pierced through the skunk's head.

Reaves wasn't at all affected by the attack and, through a great feat of strength, threw his Krookodile guard off, then bit down on Seismetoad's wrist. Seismetoad screamed as the teeth broke through his skin and clamped down directly on his bones.

Ella leaped in the air and slammed her hindlegs on top of the Skuntank's neck, forcing him to release his bite on the guard. Griffin dragged him back while the skunk kicked Ella into the wall. She quickly recovered and dodged a quick jab aimed for her head.

She spun on her back, boosting her spinning momentum with Psychic, and kicked the skunk hard against the cheek, knocking out half his teeth. She rolled back from his flurry of jabs, drilling holes through the floor.

Griffin set the Seismetoad against the wall, then pointed at the Krookodile. "Get him bandaged up!" He nodded and ran over to his partner while Griffin spun Infinity Breaker and traded it out for Justice Flyer.

Ella was pinned to the ground by Reaves. He opened his mouth to bite down on her skull, but she kicked him right in the gut, which made him snap his jaw shut so she could headbutt him off. She rolled to her feet and sent off a psychic wave that tore up the floor and knocked him away.

Reaves stood up on his hindlegs. His bones twitched and sputtered while focusing menacingly on Ella. He screeched monstrously and prepared his lunge when Griffin flew in and pierced the puppet through the head with Justice Flyer. He pulled the rapier back and performed a flood of stabs across the Skuntank puppet.

Reaves stared blankly at the ground as he was riddled with holes. Griffin finished it off by punching him across the face, snapping his neck with the blow. The body spun across the air and slammed into the corner of the office.

Griffin cracked his neck, then traded Justice Flyer for Endless Regret. He spun the sword around between his two fingers while casually walking up to the puppet. Reaves' body twitched spontaneously before rising to his hindlegs. He roared at Griffin before being stabbed in the chest.

Griffin glared as magic flooded into his sword. "Burn." Reaves threw his head back and screamed as blood red magic erupted over him. His fur singed off while his skin charred from the intense heat. Within him, the seal that was used to control him burned away with his internal flesh.

The Grovyle pulled his sword back and let the body fall to his feet. The burning smell it gave off was repugnant. Everyone else in the room had to plug their noses from the vile stench.

"Ugh! That reeks!" Ella complained.

Griffin kicked the body a couple times to ensure it was dead. To be on the safe side, he pressed his foot down on the head and crushed it like brittle rock. He sent Endless Regret away, then looked at the guards and Ella. "Everyone alright?"

Krookodile finished bandaging his partner's wrist. "Good over here."

Seismetoad held his wrist with a worried look. "Please tell me that wasn't an actual zombie."

Griffin shook his head. "You have my word, it isn't. Just a reanimated corpse."

Both guards stood up, with the sand croc saying, "Okay…I guess you two were telling the truth."

"And all we had to do was kill the mayor!" Ella wittily exclaimed.

Griffin crossed his arms and glared at the guards. "What I want to know is how this went unnoticed by anyone. None of you saw any changes in his behavior?"

They shook their heads. Seismetoad explained, "The mayor was always pretty stoic, so it didn't come off as strange for a while. Though, we had our suspicions when all of _this_ was being dismissed."

"We tried questioning him, but he always brushed us off. Even threatened to fire us," Krookodile continued. "He said as long everyone stayed inside during the night, everything would be fine. For the most part, that's how it went."

Ella held her chin. "That must be how the witches snuck off with so many bodies from the cemetery. They kidnapped the mayor, took his soul, turned him into a puppet-"

"-and used him to get away with their illegal actions," Griffin concluded. He glared at the paperwork scattered on the ground. He picked one up, skimmed it over, then groaned. "Complaints about the zombies. Should have figured."

"Maybe there's something in there about where the witches are hiding out," Ella suggested. "They have to crowded up somewhere inaccessible by the town."

"Fair call," Griffin mumbled as he scooped the papers up. However, before he got to that, the guards skipped the work load for him entirely.

"If that's the case, you may want to check out the abandoned church," Krookodile suggested. "The mayor shut that place down because it was being condemned due to flood damage months ago."

"They were going to tear it down," Seismetoad continued, "but he decided to postpone it for the time."

Griffin dropped the papers and held his chin. "Hmm…makes about as much sense as anything."

Ella scratched her cheek. "How come Reuben didn't tell us about it?" Griffin shrugged.

"Reuben?" the guards questioned.

Griffin nodded. "Yeah, some supernatural enthusiast that works around here. He's been helping the hitman who came to town some time ago since he's lived here for so long."

Krookodile scratched his head. "I'm familiar with the two, but I don't recall a Reuben in this town. Certainly would know someone by that description, especially in a town this small."

Ella raised her brow. "Really?"

"Yeah! Ghost Cove's a friendly community…when no one's flippin' out. Anyone who refers to themselves as a supernatural enthusiast is bound to be recognized widely in our quaint little town."

Griffin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Wait…you mean Reuben hasn't lived here for long?"

"Well, it's possible we've missed him. Heck, maybe he moved here recently. With all the zombie activity, I guess we're bound to overlook new residents."

Griffin looked at Ella, who looked equally suspicious. Not wanting to panic, Griffin grabbed Ella by paw and ran out with her. "We need to go. Thank you for your help!"

They sprinted out the door and headed for the library, hoping Wes and the others found anything related to the zombies. However, before they got far, Griffin let go of Ella and turned a different way. "Griffin?"

"I need to check on Flint and Gwyn," he stated, stopping for a moment. He glared softly. "I…just want to make sure they're alright." Ella narrowed her eyes worriedly. "…when you've lived on the road for as long as I have, you're naturally suspiciously of even the slightest details that just…make no sense. If they're fine, I'll tell them we should head to the church."

"And…if not?"

He glared, eyes glowing red. "You'll know if something's wrong…" He turned around and ran into the fog. Ella bit her lip with a worried expression, but shook it off briefly so she could focus on meeting with Wes, Tony, and Fernando.

* * *

He should have been dead. He thought he was dead. His world faded before his eyes. The panic he felt consumed his fleeting mind. Yet, he wasn't dead. Things…slowly came back to him as his mind started to open up with awareness.

However, he didn't expect for someone to place their hand against his back and forcibly eject the water in his lungs.

The experience was rather…uncomfortable. It felt like he was vomiting up water beyond his control. It honestly felt worse than any sickness he has gone through. His throat and body felt sore from the forceful ejection, but it didn't stop there. Air was then thrown into him repeatedly to get him back to normal. When he expected someone to rescue him, he imagined it involve proper CPR, not telekinetic assault.

Regardless of the method, it did its job. Flint opened his eyes wearily. The numbness in his body slowly went away. He could tell he was soaking wet. He had his legs sprawled out on the dock as he lay exhaustedly on his belly. He was slightly delirious from his near-death experience, having trouble recalling what happened before he passed out.

 _Drowning…dragging…claws…goblins…Gwyn…Reu…REUBEN!_

Flint nearly shot up with fire burning in his eyes, but his savior shoved him back on the ground. "Ease up, kid. Any longer under the water and even I wouldn't have been able to save you. At least take a moment to rest."

The Flareon narrowed his eyes in confusion, then looked over his shoulder. He was in the presence of an elderly Alakazam, who wore a green buttoned shirt, khakis, and black flipflops. He carried a cane with a pink gem resting on the top. His eyes, oddly enough, were a rather bright blue.

He titled his head as he looked at the Flareon. "Curious as to how you survived for as long as you did, especially given the situation you were in…"

Flint blinked with tired eyes, then held his head as he felt a small headache arise. "Ugh…how _am_ I alive? Did you fight those…things off to save me?"

The old psychic shook his head. "No. I just happened to be around when you rescued yourself."

That got Flint to blink twice in confusion. "Save…myself?"

"I wouldn't expect you to remember. You were unconscious when it happened." The Alakazam held his chin. "Quite the peculiar sight, I must say. It's rare to see your kind perform such perform magic while inactive."

"My kind…?" Flint shook his head and sat up. "W-Wait…what are you talking about? What magic?"

"The Celestial Guardian you summoned. As in the Guardian made up from your own magic aura." The Alakazam held his chin and hummed quietly. "Almost an instinctive drive, it seems. Funny, never expected your kind to have that kind of adeptness in magic. I must look into that for reference."

Flint rubbed his temples, very confused by this…odd old man. "Why do you keep saying my kind?"

The Alakazam waved it off. "Oh, don't trouble yourself over that. You, however, should be concerned about yourself. Or maybe something else entirely."

"H-Huh?"

"The anger in your eyes, boy. I saw it for a split second. Someone tried to assassinate you, didn't they?"

Flint glared, then stared at the dock floor. "Yeah…" He clenched his teeth before rising up onto his paws. "I have to save Gwyn! I can't let Reuben take her!"

Alakazam narrowed his eyes curiously. "Near death experience and you wish to save this girl even in your weakened state? My, my, you lot are bolder than I thought…"

Flint directed his glare at him. "…who are you?"

"Nothing to trouble yourself over, boy. I'm simply a wanderer. Though, feel free to call me M."

"M?" The Alakazam nodded. "Okay…" Flint darted his eyes around awkwardly, still out off by this strange old man. "Well M, thank you for saving me, but…" He turned around and glared into the fog. "I really need to save my friend!"

M closed his eyes. "Do you know what you're going up against? What you're suggesting could very well lead to your immediate expiration."

Flint shook his head. "I don't care! Gwyn means more to me than anything else right now!" He clenched his teeth angrily. "I'm not letting those witches take her away from me! I won't allow her to suffer anymore! I made a promise to protect her and I'm standing by it, even if it kills me!"

M rubbed his chin with a raised brow. "Hmm…I admire your dedication. Strong willed, you are." He closed his eyes, then sighed. "The very least I could do now is help you."

Flint looked at him. "How?"

"The church this Reuben fellow is taking Gwyn. Just on the edge of town. If you've been to the cemetery, go left and keep running until you see the signs. You should find Ms. Belladonna in no time."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Um…thanks…"

M nodded, then turned around. "I must be off. Good luck recusing your girlfriend."

Flint's face lit up red, then he shouted, "Great! Even complete strangers are saying it!" He held his face and groaned in embarrassment…until realization kicked him in the face. "Wait…how did you know they were heading to the church? And how did you know Gwyn's last name?!" He turned around to get answers…

…but he was already gone.

Flint's ears drooped, confusion prevalent on his face. "M…" he muttered to himself. He held his chin, pondering the mysterious Alakazam.

"Flint!" His eyes widened, then he faced forward. Running out from the fog was Griffin. He expressed suspicious concern. He stopped in front of him and looked around. "Where's Reuben and Gwyn?"

Flint shook off his earlier confusion and glared. "Griffin, Reuben tried to kill me!"

"What?!" the Grovyle growled.

"He had these weird stone goblin things jump me and pulled me away! They almost drowned me not too long ago!"

"Stone goblins?" Griffin asked for clarification. Flint nodded. Griffin clenched his fist up. "Flunky shards…special minions made by the Hex Caster."

Flint clenched his teeth furiously. "Reuben's working with the witches!"

"Explains a lot, in hindsight…" Griffin mumbled. He shook his head and glared. "Where the hell is Gwyn?!"

"Still with Reuben! He said something about heading to the church! That must be where the witches are hiding out!"

"It has to be! I got back from the mayor's office and found out it's being closed off by everyone! Someone mentioned how Reuben isn't a long time resident of the town! I ran here to make sure you all were safe, but…" He tightened his fists up and growled. "AGH! When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll-!"

"-do nothing!" Flint growled as he turned away, surprising Griffin. Flint stomped his paw down and glared. "He's mine…" His aura flared up around him, projecting a bright orange glow as his eyes glowed with orange light.

This was a first for Griffin. He's seen Flint mad before, but nothing like this. However, he had no time to dwell on that. Their friend was in trouble and they had to step in to help. "We have no time to sit around then! We can't wait for back up! Let's get to that church now!"

With both in complete agreement, they raced into the fog to rescue Gwyn, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

The walk to the abandoned church was done in silence. Reuben took the lead in front of Gwyn while the Mew tailed behind, still keeping hold of her whip. Once they stepped closer out of the fog, they stood before the crumbling church. Stone slabs broken off and fallen arches resting against the walls.

Reuben smiled to himself. "Beautiful sight, is it not? A shame for it to be torn apart the way it is." He looked over at Gwyn for a reply, though she remained in silence with her head lowered. "Speechless, I see. Well, no use waiting around. We should probably investigate." Gwyn nodded slowly, then followed him in.

They stepped into the collapsed church. Gwyn got a good look at the broken-down benches and spider webs hanging around from the ceiling. The…copious amount of spider webs. Yeah, that _wasn't_ unsettling. Everything was weathered down and totaled. This place looked close to collapsing at any point.

Reuben looked around lazily, then sighed 'sadly.' "Oh dear, it looks like no one's home. Such a shame. Still, we must keep searching, right?" He pointed towards the altar at the end of the room. "Perhaps we should check over there for any hidden clues."

"…Reuben, where's Flint?" Gwyn asked slowly.

"Hmm? What about him?" he shrugged off absentmindedly.

"You said he came here ahead of us. Where…is he?" she asked with a firm tone.

Reuben turned around and smiled. "My dear, does it really matter? I'm sure he's around here somewhere. If we just look around and be patient, we'll come across him."

Gwyn looked right at him with a sharp glare. "Reuben…I know Flint. He wouldn't go on a solo search like this, no matter who says it." She stepped forward. "He would have made sure to bring back up. He knows he can't defend himself on his own. So, answer my question." She sneered. "Where. Is. Flint?"

Reuben blinked, then smirked lightly. "Why are you suddenly getting hostile with me? What are you suggesting?"

"I'll admit I'm a little scatterbrained, but even I know something's up. Starting with…why would you want me listening to ghost sounds from the water at the exact moment Flint happens to disappear?" She clenched her teeth together. "If you did something to him, so help me…"

Reuben held his hands up and chuckled. "My dear, I didn't do anything to your precious friend."

Gwyn took another step forward. Her aura was beginning to flare up. "I don't believe you." She looked around cautiously. "Why did you bring me to an abandoned church?"

Reuben held his cheek and laughed. "Well, definitely not for a romantic setting." He shook his head. "I said the witches could be here. Isn't that all you want?"

"I never wanted to see those witches again. The only reason I'm out here helping the others is because I don't want to feel useless." She pulled her whip out. "Now stop dodging the question. What did you do to Flint?"

Reuben sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "My, my, persistent on that, you are." He smirked. "Like I said, I didn't do anything to him. I just wanted to be alone with you, my darling." He walked over to her and held her hands in his. "You're a fascinating creature, Gwyn. I couldn't let Flint get in my way. I need you."

Gwyn growled through her teeth. "What are you saying?"

"Well, your little Flareon friend was rather pushy whenever I got too close with you. It was…irritating, to say the least." He leaned forward and whispered, "So I had some friends of mine take him out for a swim."

Gwyn's eyes widened in horror. "…what?"

He pulled back and laughed. "Though, they can be pretty rough. I wouldn't be surprised if he were to…drown."

To his surprise, Gwyn's whip wrapped around his neck, then he was flung into the broken benches. He was lifted back up and smashed against the pillars and walls. Gwyn spun him in the air and flung him into the altar, smashing it to pieces.

He picked himself up and wiped blood off his lips. His clothes were torn up a bit. He glared forward, then his eyes widened when he met the Mew's gaze. Her eyes…they were darkening, losing the cheerful brightness they wore. Her right eye twitched while her aura spiked.

"You…did…WHAT?!" Gwyn screamed furiously.

Reuben blinked, then chuckled. "Well, I won't have to worry about him ever again. There's no way he's coming back alive. Good thing we're in a church. Might as well pay our respects to his deceased soul."

"You…You…YOU!" Gwyn inhaled deeply with her hands cupped around her mouth. "Venenata!" She exhaled a toxic smog-like flame that took the Alolan Sandshrew by complete surprise.

He was engulfed in the toxic flames and coughed on it as he rolled around on the ground. He groaned and held himself up on his hands and knees. He looked up for a moment, only to get kicked across the face by Gwyn. He fell on his back, then she placed her hands around his neck.

Gwyn snarled wrathfully. "I'll kill you…I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She squeezed down on his neck, choking him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Reuben tried to get his words out, but the Mew pressed down harder on his throat. Poison coursing through his veins, now he couldn't breathe. He pounded his hands against the ground, then tried to pry Gwyn's hands off.

Gwyn grinded her teeth together…until a moment of clarity came to. She gasped and jumped off Reuben, allowing him to breathe once more. Gwyn looked at her hands in utter horror, then held her face. "W…What got into me…?"

"Oh, poor unfortunate soul…" Gwyn's blood ran cold at the new voice above her. "So much like your mother. A sweet woman with a big heart…but a mind plagued with madness…"

Gwyn stumbled around fearfully. Her whip coiled around her defensively. "N…No…it can't b-b-be…"

"Poor unfortunate soul…so confused, so scared…" Gwyn couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It was moving all over the place. "I've been waiting so long to take you back…and now, I have you for the picking…"

Gwyn's legs shook and buckled. She gripped her whip with both hands. "I-I-I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh, but you should…" Gwyn looked up, then froze when she saw the figure of her nightmares descending from the ceiling on a spider web. "You think you've beaten me. You silly girl…if I were to use my true strength against you, I would have been found out and hunted down. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to find you…"

Gwyn tripped over her feet and landed on her rear, desperately trying to scamper away. "S-Stay away from me!"

The Ariados landed on her feet and tittered. "What's the matter? Afraid to face me?" She stepped forward. "Why Gwyn, aren't you happy to see me?"

Gwyn clenched her eyes shut and swung her whip at her. "STAY AWAY!"

The whip snapped viciously, but Gwyn was so terrified that it never hit Callista. It continued to miss. Callista chuckled, clicking her mandibles together. "You poor dear…still scarred by the death of your foolish mother…"

Gwyn snapped her whip fearfully, trying to keep her away. "I said stay away!"

Callista laughed. "Oh, dear child, you have no reason to fear me…" A cloak of darkness formed around her. "Come with me…I promise it'll be worth your while…"

"NO, NO, NO!" Gwyn screamed, backing into the walls. Her heart pounded in terrified beats. Her eyes were shrunk and panicky. Her teeth chattered with a quickened pace.

The darkness around Callista flew out like a smog, then began to shape itself. "You're coming with me, Gwyn. And you'll come willingly." Within the smog, a shape formed out of it. A rounded mirror.

Before Gwyn could question her (or flee in terror), the mirror emitted a bright, blinding flash. Gwyn's eyes shrunk from the flash, then she closed them to avoid the stinging pain. Her head felt fuzzy all of a sudden. Sounds felt distorted. Even the environment didn't feel the same. She wobbled on her legs as she rubbed the colorful spot from her closed eyes.

"Gwyn," an angelic voice called out to her.

Gwyn's eyes slowly opened. "T-That voice…" Her lip quivered in disbelief. "N-No…it can't be…" She looked ahead.

Everything around her appeared in a heavenly light. Orange and purple skies while standing on top of golden clouds. At the end of the pathway of clouds stood a figure in pure white robes, fluttering gracefully in the light breeze. The immediate sight of the figure…brought Gwyn to tears.

"M-Mom?"

'Clara' narrowed her eyes gently at the Mew. "Oh Gwyn…my darling Gwyn…you seemed so stressed…"

"I…I…" Gwyn stumbled back and held her hands up to her mouth. "H-How is this possible? W-What's going-?"

'Clara' shushed her quietly. "It doesn't matter, my child. You have no reason to be scared anymore. Mommy is here."

Tears dripped down Gwyn's face. "M-Mom…" she choked up, too stunned to speak.

The Lilligant held her hand out and motioned for the Mew to step forward. "Come to me, Gwyn. It's been so long since I've held you in my arms. Come to me, my sweet child."

"B-But…" Gwyn held her head and groaned. Something…about this…wasn't right.

"Gwyn, please come to me. I've missed you so much."

Gwyn's eyes watered sadly. Her arms dropped against her sides. "Mommy…" She took a step forward, then another foot forward. Step by step, she advanced towards her awaiting mother, arms out waiting for her daughter's embrace.

"That's right, my child," 'Clara' encouraged. A flash of light washed over the scenery and revealed they were still in the abandoned church, yet Gwyn was unaware of this as she walked towards Callista. "That's right, Gwyn. Come to me," the spider coaxed. "Everything will be over soon…"

Floating above Callista, connected to a strand of purple, demonic energy was a siren-like demon. She had the lower half of a fish tail and the upper half of a purple skinned demon in robes. She possessed three eyes, sea green hair, and horns protruding from her head. She held a mirror that flashed an illusionary light at Gwyn.

The mesmerized Mew slowly stepped towards the Ariados. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. "Mom…" she mumbled.

Reuben picked himself up and held his side painfully. The veins under his skin of his face turned purple from the poison. "Ugh…worth it, I suppose."

The other witches stepped out of hiding and laughed. "I suggest we prepare our escape," the Hex Caster, the one with the staff, suggested.

Callista glared. "Very well. Prepare the portal."

* * *

Tony placed another book away and scanned the shelves for anymore. There was stacks of books sitting behind him as Fernando and Wes continued to read through them. His finger landed on a book called 'Recounts of the Supernatural.' He pulled it out with disinterest and flipped through the pages.

 _Blah, blah, blah. Boring text, useless garbage, anti-fun facts…hmm?_ One page caught his eye. Curious, he read it closely, tracing his finger along the text. He mouthed the words silently and analyzed the text.

After reading it through, he set the book down. "I think I found something." Wes and Fernando looked up from their reading and faced him. He pushed the book to the center of the table. "An old recount about the nature of Puppetry Surgery."

"Puppetry Surgery?" Wes repeated, scratching his head.

Fernando held his chin. "I'm not too familiar with that practice."

"Neither is the guy who wrote this. It's not much, but he basically summarized the general idea. It's a process used on puppet corpses to reach the height of physical perfection. Expertly crafted organs, enhancements to the skeleton, improvements to the skin…a Puppet Master's ultimate work."

Wes rubbed his chin. "So, is the Puppet Master reviving corpses to test modifications?"

"On certain ones, it seems like. There isn't a whole lot on Puppetry Surgery, though. This is all we have." Tony rubbed his chin. "But what I want to know is why? Why are they experimenting on bodies? And for what?"

Fernando sat back in his seat and clasped his hands together. "Hmm…if these witches are aligned in some way with the Tribe of Shadows…I wonder what a surgery like this would mean to the Shadow King?"

Wes raised a brow. "How so?"

"A shadow is at their strongest when they've bonded with the right host. That leads me to wonder…if they're preparing for the Shadow King's return? Preparing to turn his host into the ultimate weapon? For his use?"

Tony rubbed his chin. "That…seems likely. But…wouldn't that mean the Shadow King would have to possess a body without a soul? Puppet Masters don't seem to work with souls."

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "Another good point." He stood up from his chair. "We need to confront those witches and force them to tell us their plans. Interrogate them on the Shadow King and eliminate them from his master plan."

Tony closed the book. "We'll have to keep looking into this down the road. Let's find the others and…"

They heard the library doors bursting open. The scampering of paws against the carpeted floor, then Ella slid into view, looking around. Once she spotted the three, she ran over. "Guys, the mayor was evil!"

"Huh?" they expressed in unison.

"The witches turned him into a puppet so they can get away with their schemes!" she explained. "Griffin and I then found out the abandoned church might be their hideout! We need to check it out now!"

Wes nodded. "Right! Let's get…wait, where's Griffin? Wasn't he with you?" Wes asked.

Ella narrowed her eyes seriously, which concerned the three. "He went to check on Flint and Gwyn. I fear…they're in trouble."

* * *

Flint and Griffin sprinted across the docks, not stopping to catch their breaths. Flint surprised himself with his newfound stamina. He doesn't normally last that long in fast paced sprints, especially after nearly drowning. Yet, the adrenaline pumping through his veins forced him to push past the limit.

Griffin closed his eyes and sensed the nearby area. He growled. "I sense Gwyn's aura. It's…unusually faint."

That tidbit of info motivated the Flareon's legs to move faster. He was practically running on air by this point. _Don't worry, Gwyn! I won't let them take you! I'll protect you! I can't lose you!_

Flint and Griffin slowed themselves through a skid and ran down the final platform. Once they were in view, they spotted the crumbling church. Not only that, they saw a bright light flashing from inside.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "I'm sensing some odd activity in there." They sprinted onto the church grounds. Their rumbling feet rustled the dirt, then cracks started to pop through.

Flint ran over to a small hole in the side and peeked through. _Gwyn? Where are you, Gwyn?_ He looked around desperately, then gasped upon spotting her. He watched her slowly walked towards the figures in front of her, shadowed out by the blinding light before him. _What the…?_

Flint's eyes started to lose focus the longer he stared at the captivating light. Griffin took a quick peek in, gasped, then punched down on Flint's head before turning away.

Flint fell on his back and rubbed his sore head, seething in pain. "Ow…Griffin!" he growled quietly.

"Don't look at that light," he warned. "I'm not sure what's casting it, but it's not giving off regular magic. It's corrupted." He glared. "That must be the Spirit Summoner…"

Flint sat up, shook his head, then glared. "I need to save Gwyn!"

"Flint, calm down. We will. But let me handle it." He pulled out Endless Regret and propped it over his shoulder. "We don't know what they have up their sleeve. Just stay back and give me cover."

Flint shook his head. "No! I can't let her down! I need to help!"

Griffin groaned. "Don't be stupid! Just let me-!" He looked at the corner of his eye for a moment, but whipped his head around suddenly once he saw something unusual. "Oh…crud…"

Flint turned, then gasped when the ground started breaking apart. Hands punched through the dirt, then bodies pulled themselves out. Heads burst from the ground and Pokémon puppets screeched out at the two intruders. They pulled themselves above ground and scrambled to their feet. The rotting corpses' heads twitched eerily as they eyed down their soon-to-be victims.

Griffin raised his sword at them and sneered. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Flint looked at the puppets, then back into the church briefly. Gwyn was getting closer to the witches. The Flareon took a deep breath, then sighed. _I'm gonna do something stupid…but I hold no regrets._

Griffin channeled his magic through the sword when he noticed Flint lining himself up for the hole. "Flint…what are you-?" Flint sprinted towards the wall and lunged right at it.

* * *

The witches flinched when they heard the screeching puppets. Reuben narrowed his eyes, grimacing from the poison. "Intruders on the grounds. Those treasure hunters must have caught on to us."

The Hex Caster tapped her staff down and opened up a shadowy portal in the wall. She turned to her coven and said, "I suggest we make haste at once."

Callista nodded, then faced the mesmerized Mew once more, waving her over. "This way, my child. We're going home." Gwyn nodded numbly as she followed the heavenly light towards the portal.

However, out of the blue, the church walls busted down. The witches jumped in surprise as a figure lunged in, covered in a cloud of dust, and sprinted towards them. "FLAMETHROWER!" he yelled, firing off a stream of flames that separated Gwyn from the witches. A wall of flame rose up between them.

"AAHH!" Callista shouted, stumbling back. She lost her connection and her siren familiar faded away.

Without the light of the mirror, Gwyn groaned and fell over unconscious. Thankfully, her savior caught her in his forelegs before resting her on his back.

Reuben sneered. "Who in the…?" His eyes widened. "No…"

Once the dust cleared away, Flint was revealed, snarling furiously at them, especially Callista _and_ Reuben. He stamped his paw down and lowered his face. A dark shadow went over his eyes. "Miss me?"

Forgetting the pain he was in, Reuben stumbled back in terror. "N-No! How?! You should be at the bottom of the water! You should be DEAD!"

Flint growled defensively. "If you think attempted murder is going to stop me from protecting Gwyn, then you deserve to be beaten to death!" He clenched his teeth tightly as smoke exhaled from his nose. His eyes glowed in orange aura. "You'll pay for this Reuben…ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!"

The witches raised their weapons, but Callista held her foreleg up to stop them. She clicked her mandibles in interest. "Hmm…young Flareon, you're playing against forces far out of your league." She stepped forward. "I advise not to tempt fate. As the saying goes, lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. A foolish metaphor, as death is in your future.

"Now…" she hissed quietly, "hand over Gwyn like a good little boy or I'll have to remove another important figure in her life." When she took a step forward, Flint's aura ignited brightly.

"You think…I'm just going to let you take her?! Y-You…You…" He growled viciously. His aura spiked to new heights. His aura pressure cracked up the ground beneath him. "If you want her so badly…"

His aura swirled around behind him and took on a humanoid shape. However, the amorphous shape became more defined. A humanoid with piercing red eyes, made up entirely of transparent, glowing orange armored pieces. Intricate line details in the plating. Even though it looked to be made completely out of armor, it moved fairly well. The armor even appeared to be its actual body, demonstrated by its muscular physique.

The witches stepped back in shock while Callista narrowed her eyes calmly. She couldn't sense natural magic aura, but she could feel the power exuding from that manifestation of magic. A great will and aura were needed to summon an expression of one's magic such as this. Not like anything else of its kind. Not made of a natural element, but by the user's own magic.

A Celestial Guardian.

Flint's and the Guardian's eyes flashed in synchronization, both glaring at the witches. "If you want her so badly…then I'll make sure you die trying."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Ch.46: The Madness of Nature Runs Wild! Flint and Gwyn's Vengeful Rage!**_

An ominous silence came between the witches and the furious Flareon before them. Flint clenched his teeth together and glared with burning orange aura radiating from his eyes. His Guardian punched its fists together, glaring with equal intensity. It floated over Flint, specifically around Gwyn as she lay unconscious on the Flareon's back. It felt Flint's emotions and his desire to protect the Mew.

The witches held their weapons up defensively while Reuben continued to hold himself up with the poison coursing through his body. Callista stood at the front of the group with cold, narrowed eyes. She stared hard at the Flareon and his Guardian, hissing quietly with amusement.

"Heh…trying to play the Mew's hero, Flareon? How utterly…meaningless."

Flint seethed through his teeth. His Guardian's hands erupted with aura. "If you want to act so smug, say it to my face!"

Callista chuckled as her dark aura manifested around her. "I prefer not to handle the grunt work in a fight, boy…"

The Hex Caster, however, dashed forward before her leader could make the first strike. "Coven leader, allow me to eliminate this pest in your honor!" She pulled out twenty of her shards and threw them on the ground. "Five weren't enough to put you down! How about twenty?!"

The shards erupted in light and transformed into the stone goblins from earlier. They all laughed in delight and sadistic glee as they stared down the irritated Flareon. They jumped around childishly before running towards him, extending their claws out.

The Hex Caster laughed. "That's right, my pets! Kill him and bring me the Mew!"

They surrounded Flint and the Guardian, then leaped at him with their claws thrown forward. On a normal day, Flint would be cowering. Right now? He wasn't having it. His and the Guardian's eyes quickly scanned the attacking goblins, then Flint muttered, "Get lost."

A goblin got close to clawing his eyes out, but it got obliterated by a flurry of punches. The other goblins gasped at the speedy movements of the Guardian. It whipped its head around, with a red glow trailing its piercing gaze, and punched down half the goblins in a matter of seconds.

The Hex Caster stumbled back in alarm. "That incredible speed!"

The remaining nine goblins grabbed hold of the Guardian's limbs to hold it down. They laughed at their clever plan, until the Guardian easily flexed them off before spinning and throwing a tornado of punches. It stopped spinning with its arms crossed coolly. The goblins, suspended in the air and stunned in shock, exploded into dust.

The Hex Caster gasped. "NO!" She aimed her staff. "Away, you dull creature!" She only blinked for a split second, but, to her horror, the Guardian, with astonishing speed, appeared in front of her.

"Looks like I broke your little toys," Flint's voice whispered in her ear before the Guardian socked her square in the face with at least twenty punches before the shock sent her flying back to her coven.

Callista casually stepped out of the way and let the Hex Caster crash into the wall. She deadpanned. "Satisfied, Isidore?"

Isidore groaned and slid to the ground. "Y…Yes, coven leader…"

"Good. All of you, stay out of this," Callista ordered with her foreleg raised. "Someone has to teach this little punk a lesson."

Flint's aura spiked furiously. He stomped his paws down and growled. "I'll deal with you in a moment!" His eyes landed on Reuben, who froze at his petrifying glare. "It's YOU I'm after!"

Reuben held his hands up, quick but weakly. "Whoa, now wait a minute!" He felt a sharp breeze pass by him. He turned around, then received a strong blow to the gut by Flint's Guardian. It grabbed him by the collar and, with one hand, pounded his face relentlessly.

"Never, _EVER,_ come near Gwyn _AGAIN!_ " Flint screamed before his Guardian blasted his fist so hard against Reuben's face that he rocketed through the church walls, leaving behind a large hole. Flint seethed through his teeth angrily, shaking uncontrollably. His Guardian floated over him with matching rage.

While her followers were shaking in horror, Callista merely stared in interest. _My, my, he is a feisty Flareon._ She tapped her chin. _I might actually enjoy this._

Flint faced the ground and breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of his anger. He really, really wanted to let out all his frustration, but he couldn't lose sight of the end goal. He needed to take down these witches for good. He needed to control his temper for a little longer.

He inhaled deeply, then faced the witches once again. "Alright…which one of you wants next round?"

Callista hissed. "All of you…go through the portal without me."

"What about Reuben?" the Curse Weaver asked while the Dark Medium picked Isidore up.

She waved it off. "I'll retrieve him in a moment. I wish to play with this Flareon for a bit. You three take off. Reuben and I will join you shortly."

Not willing to disobey their leader, they nodded. "Yes ma'am!" They went through the portal with Isidore being dragged behind.

Callista hissed, then took an intimidating step forward, though Flint was unfazed. He growled. "You killed Gwyn's mother…didn't you?"

Callista snickered. "Perceptive brat, aren't you? I wouldn't say I killed her. I just set up the pieces for her demise." She clicked her mandibles. "That being said, I won't be as indirect with you. Oh, how I'll enjoy using your bones in my rituals. Your blood will make a great offering to my demonic clients."

Flint scoffed bitterly while his Guardian cracked its knuckles. "I'm not afraid of you."

Callista snickered. "Poor unfortunate soul…" Darkness surrounded her. "It's not _me_ you should be afraid of…"

* * *

Reuben, after lying the ground and slowly exhaling in pain, pushed himself up. He groaned slightly, then winced from the stinging pain in his face. He looked down at a puddle of water and gasped at his altered face. The Guardian practically rearranged his skull. Swollen bruises, dents in his face, a sunken eye, and blood running down his face. Even half his igloo head was broken off.

He pressed his hand against his face, then clenched his teeth. "That…bastard!" He stood up dizzily and held his side. "I'm going to kill him, turn his body into a puppet, and spend every waking moment of my life beating him to a bloody pulp!"

"Well, well, well…" Reuben's eyes widened, then he looked up. Griffin stood before him with a puppet in a headlock. "Fancy meeting you here, Reuben."

"Oh! Griffin!" He pointed over his shoulder. "Flint! He's in danger! You need to-!"

"Save it, freak," Griffin growled before kicking him in the chest and stepped on him. "Flint told me what happened." He pulled out Endless Regret and aimed it down at his head. "I'm going to carve you like a pumpkin."

Reuben clenched his teeth and grunted. He clutched his chest as the poison ate away at his health. "You treasure hunters are getting on my last nerve." He raised his hand. "Even so, I've been more than prepared for this."

Griffin glared. "Do you think I'm scared of your puppets?"

"Fear is a varying concept, Everfall." Reuben smirked evilly. "A whole army can instill fear. A single individual instills terror." He snapped his fingers.

Griffin turned around and glared at the rows of puppets surrounding him. The crowd parted to let one through: a Swalot that appeared slightly rotten. It slid forward mindlessly and glared at the Grovyle. Griffin spun his sword and channeled magic through it, then stepped back with the Swalot puppet opened its mouth and fired off condensed, pink fireballs. Griffin raised his sword, but was blasted off his feet.

He landed safely and glared at the puppet while Reuben stumbled to his feet with a wicked grin. "Heh…surprised? We Puppet Masters are rather inventive with our toys. Magic isn't always enough. So, I manufactured the insides of this one with mechanisms that release the equivalent of firework bombs." His grin widened. "And they hurt."

The Swalot fired off three fireballs at the bounty hunter. Since he couldn't absorb them through Endless Regret, he slashed through the fireballs. He dashed towards the Swalot and slashed at its side. However, the spongy body of the puppet absorbed the shock, allowing it to grab Griffin with its whiskers and throw him over its shoulder.

Griffin landed on his feet and gripped the whiskers tightly. "Your little tricks don't amuse me." He swung the Swalot and bashed it into the other puppets before smashing it down head first. Two puppets leaped in the air and jumped on Griffin's back. He growled. "Die. Exosus Release: Maelstrom!" He exploded out a burst of hateful energy.

Five puppets dashed under their fried allies and swung swords at the Grovyle. Griffin blocked them effortlessly. With an annoyed grunt, he snapped one's neck, then slammed his fist down so hard, he obliterated the body into scattered pieces. He gripped the hilt of Endless Regret tightly and incinerated the other four with a wave of Exosus Release.

Griffin cracked his neck and advanced towards Reuben once more, but was shot in the back by the Swalot puppet. Griffin dropped to one knee and clenched his teeth while his back smoked from the shot. He turned around and stood up, visibly annoyed. "I'm already sick and tired of that thing." He sprinted towards the puppet, trading Endless Regret for One For All.

He slashed the puppet, leaving a light sword jabbed into its skin, then repeatedly struck from all angles. The puppet took the hits as its body as light swords stuck all around. Griffin leaped overhead and spun One For All. "Multiply and Set!" He dived down and struck each of the light swords with perfect accuracy. They shook and rang from the impacts, shaking the puppet as well, before exploding in a brilliant flash.

Griffin jumped back and sent One For All away. He narrowed his eyes, then growled when he saw the puppet leaping from the smoke. Griffin raised his hand and summoned Cekvar's Might. He gripped the massive sword's hilt and smashed it down on the Swalot puppet.

Griffin growled quietly, then lifted the sword for a second crushing when the other puppets attacked him from behind and locked his arms down. Griffin dropped Cekvar's Might, shaking the ground as it landed, and stumbled around to force the freaks off.

"Grr…Exosus Rele-!" He was cut off by a sharp punch to the gut. Griffin doubled over and dropped to his knees, gasping for air. He glared up at the Gurdurr puppet who socked him, who then punched him across the face and slammed both fists down on his head.

Reuben folded his arms behind his back and walked over to Griffin with an evil glare. "Well, it seems you bit off more than you can chew." He raised his brow, grinning mockingly. "I thought you said my puppets weren't a threat to you."

Griffin panted slightly, then narrowed his eyes. "And they still aren't."

Reuben narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Arrogant bastard…" He snapped his fingers, provoking his puppets into a furious state. "I'll make sure they tear your limbs to shreds."

Griffin glared slightly over his shoulder, then closed his eyes with a calm expression. "You really don't know who I am."

"Enlighten me," Reuben mocked.

Griffin opened his eyes and glared. "If you insist." He bashed the back of his head against the puppets holding him down, then grabbed Cekvar's Might with his feet.

Much to Reuben's surprise, the Grovyle was able to balance and support the weight of the massive sword with his feet while spinning on his hands. The sword knocked away a good chunk of the puppets before being thrown in the air. Griffin leaped off his hands and landed against the face of Cekvar's Might. He tapped it once and sent it back into his personal arsenal. He then pulled out No Peace and aimed it straight for the ground.

The collision with the dirt sent up a wave of kinetic energy that blasted the puppets and Reuben away from him. Reuben crashed into the church and landed on his rear. He gripped his chest and snarled venomously at the bounty hunter. "You dare play me for a fool?!" He coughed loudly, then swiped his hand forward. "Kill…KILL HIM!"

The puppets screeched and sprinted at Griffin carelessly. Griffin gripped No Peace tightly and wound it back. However, he loosened his form when a lightning streak passed by the puppets and made them disappear. The Grovyle and Reuben looked up at the church and saw puppets raining down on their heads, with Tony leaning against the cross-wheel decoration at the tip of the roof, holding a puppet by its ankle.

He flipped the salute at them. "Why am I not surprised you need my help?"

Griffin narrowed his eyes and held his hip. "I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"Then why aren't they dead yet?" He glared down at Reuben, then waved with a devious grin. "Yo, Reuben! How's it going?" He flipped his sparking fingers up. "Now, this all looks very suspicious on your end."

Reuben clenched his teeth. "You miserable rats don't frighten me." He whistled loudly, alerting his puppets. "Defend yourselves and the church! We're leaving with the Mew at all costs!"

"Hehehe…no." Reuben received a sharp kick to the back of the neck. His vision blurred and doubled as he stumbled around. He struggled to turn his neck, glaring at the smug Espeon. Ella blew a strand of fur out of her eyes. "No way you're getting taking Gwyn…at least not without a royal smackdown."

Reuben growled and clapped his hands together. The puppets' eyes flashed red, then they roared angrily. They dashed at the newcomers and swung their claws, tails, or fists. With their mindless states, they had the strength to break through solid rock. However, it wouldn't be enough to slow the team down.

The puppets received a surprise attack from Wes, who landed behind a group and fired off Infernius. The corpses incinerated on the spot. Wes blew a puff of smoke from the right side of his mouth and grinned, then casually dodged a sloppy punch from a Lucario puppet. The Umbreon headbutted it with great force, then fired a blank point Mystic Beam that blew its head off.

Fernando ran into the fray, spinning his balisong. He held the knife in a reverse grip and stabbed through the puppets with precise strikes. Two ran at him from both sides with their claws out. The Monferno leapt over their attacks and slashed through their arms, tearing apart their muscles. He then performed a split kick to their heads before grabbing them and smashing their faces into the ground. Fernando dusted his suit off with his eyes closed, then casually backhands a puppet over his shoulder without even turning.

Tony turned around on the roof and casually leaned back, falling to the ground. The puppets ganged up where he intends to land, but Tony smirked cheekily and disappeared in a flash of lightning. The puppets looked around for the speedy Dewott before getting socked across the faces by a swift bolt of lightning. One puppet remained standing and roared at the sky, only to be cut off by a flash across its neck before its head rolled off. The body dropped, revealing Tony as he juggled his scalchop in one hand.

Ella jumped back, skipping actively on her paws, as the puppets chased after her. She narrowed her eyes, then slammed her paws down, sending out a kinetic wave through her psychic power. The ground split open with rock being uplifted. Sharper stones jabbed through the puppets and stuck them in place. Four leapt over the rocks and lunged at Ella. She turned her back to them and flipped her digits up, psychically throwing them over her. She parted some fur from her eyes and smirked.

Reuben stumbled back and gripped his chest tighter. He began to look pale. He panted heavily, but shook his head. "N-No…focus…I'm not dying here…" He tried a couple of times to whistle, merely blowing air, before getting one out and commanding his stronger puppets to guard him. He pressed his back against the church and sneered. "Don't let them come closer…"

They roared and ran at the treasure hunters and hitman. Fernando glared and ran towards one of the puppets, a Dodrio. They squawked at the Monferno and furiously pecked at him. Fernando used his balisong to blocked their relentless pecking, though the force of their attacks were strong enough to push him back.

Griffin went for the Swalot puppet, who fired another fireball at him. Griffin slashed through it with Endless Regret, then slapped his palm against its body. "Repello!" The puppet was thrown into the air and onto the church roof.

Griffin prepared to jump, but halted when he saw Wes kicked a puppet that tried to sneak attack him from the side. Wes turned to the bounty hunter and asked, "Where's Flint?!"

Griffin glared and pointed at the church. "Hopefully not dying. He's trying to fight the witches on his own."

Wes' eyes widened. "What?! That's insane!" He sprinted at the church. "Hang on, big bro! I'm here to-!" A fist blew out of the dirt and clobbered Wes in the chin. He flew back and crashed into the fence. He groaned and pushed himself up, then raised his brow at shifting dirt snaking towards him. "Grr…get out of my way!" He lunged at the dirt and spun. "Lumios Storm!" The light arrows rained down on the tunnel, blasting up a Bunnelby puppet.

The puppet landed on its feet, cracked its neck, then revealed hidden blades in its ears. Wes blinked, then clenched his teeth. He threw his paws out and unleashing Terra Slash. The puppet slashed through the sharp stones, then lunged at the Umbreon. Wes caught his ears before they could stab him, then spun on his back and sharply kicked the puppet in the skull.

Wes dusted himself clean, then glared over at Reuben, who glared back with a pained expression. The Umbreon clenched his teeth. "You're not taking our friend."

Reuben panted heavily, then smirked. "Do you think I care about your selfish desires? All my leader wants is her soul." He rubbed his chin. "Gwyn's body will make a good puppet…maybe for purposes other than my personal army."

Wes grunted and stamped his paw down. Only now did he realize how messed up Reuben looked. He expected this to be Griffin's doing, but Reuben likely wouldn't be alive if that was the case. "What happened to you?"

Reuben clenched his teeth. "Like I told the Grovyle, I'll be getting my revenge on Flint for this."

 _Flint did that?_

"But right now…" Reuben held his right arm up and clenched his fist. "I'm taking your lives as well." A blade sprung out from the back of his wrist. Cursed markings were seen on the blade face. He smirked maliciously. "Puppet Masters are considered the vilest practitioners of medical treatment in the world. Comes in handy when your arm gets blown off by bandits."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "You weaponized your own arm?"

"You have no idea how long it took me to find a suitable Alolan Sandshrew with a body type that matches my own. I can take dead limbs or organs and transplant them onto different hosts." He licked the face of his wrist blade. "Witchery modifications do the rest."

Wes glared. _Puppetry Surgery. Puppet Masters turn the dead into weapons, whether they be dead limbs or a whole body in general, huh? As long as it isn't connected to a soul._ Wes dug his claws into the ground. "You're not turning Gwyn into a puppet. You're not taking Gwyn's soul, either." His magic spiked. "You're no match for me."

Reuben's smirk stretched into a creepy demeanor. "Let's put that to the test."

Wes focused on the Puppet Master, but he couldn't help but shift his gaze over to the church. He sensed his brother's magic spiking erratically inside, something normally not seen for such a passive fellow. Oddly enough, he sensed his magic in two separate spots of the church, while still connected. Did he separate his magic into a separate form?

Wes didn't ponder on the thought for long as he dodged Reuben's wrist blade. The insane Alolan Sandshrew jabbed the blade into the dirt, causing it to bubble and disintegrate into liquid goop. Reuben held the blade up and laughed. "Come and face me, treasure hunter!" He sprinted at Wes, who glared and dashed at him, activating Mystic Burst.

* * *

Flint and Callista glared each other down, keeping their distances. Flint's Guardian hovered around his side, glaring at the malevolent witch while simultaneously guarding Gwyn. The fury in both Flint and the Guardian's eyes could burn through the weak-willed.

Callista, however, kept her cool and merely laughed off the malicious stares she was getting. The darkness around her branched out slightly, but didn't officially take form until she willed it. She clicked her mandibles and sighed quietly. "…I'm well aware of your talents, boy."

The Flareon merely grunted, showing off a bit of his gritted teeth. The Ariados narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. "My fellow Dark Medium was kind enough to probe your little mind and tell me all I should know about you. I must say, I'm not all that impressed. You've been in many fights, but you appear to have issue matching up to the same level as your younger brother." She chuckled silently, feeling the Flareon tensing up. "Struck a nerve there, I see.

"Quit kidding yourself and just hand over Gwyn. You'll never, ever beat me, even with that Guardian. Sure, you roughed up two witches who don't specialize in direct combat." Flint could practically see the implied smirk from her jeering attitude. "No need to pat yourself on the back or anything."

She hissed amusingly. "Regardless of what you're feeling right now, you'll never amount to anything. You're nothing more than a helper lending a paw to feel included. You think that one Guardian suddenly makes you tough?" Callista glared. "Save yourself the embarrassment. You can't protect her. I am taking her and fulfilling my destiny. You're no hero…just a fool pretending he's something…"

Flint's face darkened, with his glowing eyes piercing through. His Guardian clenched its fists, mirroring his hidden rage. He stared long and hard at the deriding, smug attitude the spider conveyed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"…look, no one ever said Flint Ravenfield was the strongest guy around. I get compared to Wes a lot. He was braver, talented in magic despite his disability, and charismatic. No one gave me the time of day. I wasn't popular or striving for anything fancy or cool in my future." Flint opened his eyes and stared at the ground. "Then and now, I know I'll never amount to the same level as Wes.

"However…" He glared at the spider with calm fury in his eyes. "If you think I'm just going to quit now and let you take Gwyn without putting up a fight, you deserve to be beaten within an inch of your life." He gritted his teeth. "You ruined Gwyn's life for your selfish purposes. I swear on my life, I'll stand before my friends and protect them from scum like you!"

Callista clenched her mandibles and growled quietly. "Are all Pokémon this stupid in this century?" she mumbled to herself. She shook her head and chuckled, allowing her darkness to branch out and shape itself. "Word to the wise, kid: don't bark big if you don't have the bite to back it up."

The darkness shaped into another demon. A red skinned demon with pointed ears and three eyes, all black. He was muscular in physique, with horns protruding from both shoulders, and wielded spiked gauntlets on his fists. He wore pieces of silver armor around his body.

He bowed to Callista. "How may I serve you, mistress?"

Callista chuckled. "See that Flareon, Matzhal?" she asked, pointed at Flint, who was momentarily shocked by the presence of the creature. "Destroy him. Bring me the Mew."

Matzhal stood tall and punched his fists together. "Understood!" He sprinted at Flint surprisingly fast for someone of his size.

Flint flinched and turned away as the demon threw a punch at him, but the blow was instinctively stopped by the Celestial Guardian, who caught the punch in its hand. The Guardian raised its foot and struck the demon across the cheek. Matzhal rubbed his cheek, unaffected, and threw another punch.

Flint rolled out of the way as the punch carried over a kinetic blast that reached the walls. He made sure Gwyn was still on his back before running across the church as Matzhal chased after him. Flint glared over his shoulder as Matzhal leaped into the air and rocketed himself directly for the Flareon.

However, the Celestial Guardian disassembled itself into energy and flew around the demon at swift speeds. Its hand was the first to reassemble, catching the punch and stopping it. Once the Guardian was fully reassembled, it threw a hard punch square in the demon's face.

Matzhal skidded back and growled before slamming his fists down. The shock of the hit sent up a wave of rock pillars at Flint and the Guardian. Flint was thrown up towards the ceiling, pinned to the rising pillar from the push of gravity. Flint threw his paws up. "Blockade Reflector!"

The crystal shield materialized quick enough to absorb the impact with the ceiling. However, Flint didn't take the time to rest as he leapt off the pillar while the demon hopped between them. Flint jumped between the pillars as fast as he could, but the demon proved to be adept at maneuvering this sort of terrain.

Matzhal rocketed at Flint and aimed for his head. His attack was negated from a dive kick to his back, piercing him through the pillar below him and rendering it to rubble. He shot up and punched a kinetic blast at the Guardian, who caught the wave in its hands and pushed against the rushing force. The Guardian grunted tensely and punched the kinetic force away.

Matzhal threw a straightforward punch at the pillars and delivered a kinetic wave that shattered all the pillars into cubes that ricocheted around the church. Flint held onto Gwyn as he was thrown off his feet. He gasped as fast moving, stone cubes flew at him, until a flurry of punches flew from behind him and shattered the cubes.

Callista dodged around the cubes and got to cover. She sneered, then focused her darkness around Matzhal. The demon was engulfed in the darkness before increasing in size, summoning a new demon. Appearing from the black smog was a massive raven with purple, demonic markings all across its body and piercing red eyes.

The raven flapped high and swung its wings, sending down an arrow barrage of feathers. Flint landed on his feet and threw up Blockade Reflector. The feathers bounced off the shield while the rest pierced into the ground. The raven screeched and swooped down, throwing out its talons and crushing the barrier effortlessly before grabbing Flint and Gwyn.

Flint struggled in the hold, but was thrown in the air with Gwyn thrown to the side. Flint, however, was flung directly over the demon bird's open beak. He glared, then flashed his eyes. Time stopped around him, everything but himself and his Guardian frozen. The Guardian flew in and caught Flint before he fell into the bird.

Flint was thrown to Gwyn before grabbing and unfreezing her. The Guardian cracked its knuckles and unleashed a barrage of punches on the demon's head, seemingly doing nothing. It threw fast punches for ten seconds before flying back to its master. Flint's eyes flashed once more, resuming time.

The kinetic force racked up on the demon bird's head hit it all at once. The bird was thrown out of the air with blood flying off. It crashed into the floor and lay motionless.

Callista narrowed her eyes, then sent her darkness over to the bird. The raven was taken away and replaced with another demon: a bat shaped demon with dark gray skin, pointed ears, and, horrifically, an eye in its mouth, which looked around frantically. It had bat wings with clawed hands and regular arms that wielded a chain with a spearhead at the end.

It spun the chain and threw it at Flint. The Flareon rolled out of the way, then clapped his paws together. The demon went for a second attack, but the chain shattered an illusion of the Flareon and Mew instead. Its eye scanned the room madly as multiple illusions of Flint and Gwyn surrounded it. It let out a muffled roar before spinning the chain in a circle above its head.

The circle shape created a red ring as the chain spun faster. Once finished charging, the bat demon snapped the chain down and unleashed a hellish shower of chains that impaled the illusions precisely.

With all the illusions shattered, the energy chains snaked towards the real Flint. He glared and commanded his Guardian to his side. The Guardian let out a battle cry and punched against the chains, shattering them to pieces with every hit. More and more continued to fly out of the ring, but Flint's Guardian was not deterred.

The bat demon screech and threw its chain into the ground. Flint scanned the floor vigilantly, but was ambushed by the chain bursting from below. It wrapped around him and Gwyn and held them in the air. The Guardian glared and jumped up to rescue them, but the bat demon used the other end of its chain to restrain and pull it away.

Callista scuttled up the walls until she was at eye level with Flint. She snickered maliciously. "Have you had enough?"

Flint struggled to break the chains off. "You…think…this is enough…to stop me?!"

Callista sneered. "Oh, I have had enough with your deluded heroism. Berbar, kill him."

The bat demon screeched and threw the Flareon upwards. The chain split in two, separating Gwyn from Flint, who panicked. "NO!" He struggled aggressively in his bindings. "GIVE HER BACK!" The chain snapped tightly around him before slamming him into the walls and floor. Berbar laughed in delight as he cruelly bashed the Flareon around.

Flint's Guardian sat itself up, still pinned down. However, it could feel the resilience of its master as he took the repeated beatings. Flint wasn't letting himself be scared when a life he cared about was on the line. Wanting to uphold Flint's desires, the Guardian reached down and picked up a small stone.

It bounced the stone a couple times, lining up its shot, before flicking it with its thumb. The stone flew with a small boom and an air streak tailing behind. Berbar cried out as the stone pierced through its chest like a bullet. The shock caused it to lose concentration of its energy chains and its weapon, dropping Flint and Gwyn and releasing the Guardian.

Gwyn landed on the ground with a loud thud. She rolled on her back and groaned uncomfortably. "Uuuh…uuugh…" she murmured in her semiconscious state.

Flint raced over and picked her up. "Gwyn? Are you okay? Are you awake?" He held the Mew's cheek with a worried expression. "Oh Gwyn…"

However, his focus was taken off the Mew when Berbar swooped down, clutching the spearhead end of the chain. Flint gasped, then glared as he placed up Blockade Reflector. It took the force of the attack, allowing Flint to leap over the barrier and inhale deeply.

"Magnification Ring x4!" The four rings appeared in front of him, then he unleashed a Flamethrower. Berbar screamed out in pain from the powered-up flames. Flint, with his adrenaline pumping, surprisingly tackled the bat demon onto his back and pinned him down. "Now!"

His Guardian appeared above him and sent down a barrage of punches, pushing the bat demon into the ground. It landed on the ground, raised its leg, and performed a sharp drop kick that further tore up the ground. Flint jumped back and picked Gwyn up onto his back while the Guardian lifted Berbar out and continued to relentlessly punch him.

Callista narrowed her eyes. "Hmm…too easy for you, Flareon? Allow me to fix that." Her darkness stretched out and consumed Berbar.

The Guardian held onto the black smog and pulled its fists back, only to be surprise attacked by a pair of claws that tore through its armored chest. The smog dispersed and revealed a beastly looking creature. Dull white fur with black stripes and a barbed tail. It had six legs and a wide maw that exposed its jagged teeth.

The beast roared and kicked the Guardian away, then rushed right at it once it hit the ground. The Guardian jumped to its feet, but was tackled down by the arms and legs. Using its middles set of legs, the demon beast clawed through the Guardian's torso. Shrapnel of magic flew off the further down it dug.

Flint felt a sudden dizzy spell come over him as his Guardian was being mauled. His legs trembled while his face twisted in discomfort. _R-Right…Celestial Guardians are tied to my magic. If it gets destroyed, it'll seriously weaken me._ Flint clenched his teeth tightly. _But since it's connected to my magic…_

The beast continued to tear through the Guardian, until the Guardian summoned a Blockade Reflector in the form of a standard shield and bashed it against the beast's face. It grunted and growled angrily, then kicked the Guardian away before turning its sights on Flint.

Flint gasped and tried to the run, but the beast was quick on its feet. It wrapped its paw around the Flareon's head and towed him around, dragging his face through the floor and smashing it through the floor. Flint tensed up as he was continuously dragged through the crumbling church. The beast ended it by leaping up and smashing his face into the altar.

Flint pushed himself up and panted heavily. "I'm…not…giving up…"

Callista narrowed her eyes. "A fool, you are. Gwyn's fate was decided a long time ago. She's mine."

Flint glared at her irately. "Weren't you listening?! That's never going to happen!" he cried out before charging at the witch.

Callista glared without flinching. Flint came close to tackling her, but her beast demon tackled Flint away and slashed across his chest. Flint cried out in pain and collapsed onto his back. He looked at his chest and winced at the bloody claw marks.

The beast rose to full height and slammed its paws down on the Flareon, coughing up blood. The creature growled quietly and went for a second slam, but the Guardian locked its arms around the beast's forelegs and suplexed the wild animal. It locked its legs around the ferocious demon and pummeled down on its head relentlessly.

The beast roared and caught the Guardian's fist in its teeth before biting down, shattering it to pieces. Flint flinched reflexively, feeling the staggering pain inflicted on his magic. Flint flashed his eyes at his Guardian, commanding it to throw the beast into the air with its legs. It flipped onto its feet and sprung at the creature.

With its good fist, it pummeled the creature relentlessly with just as much effect. It finished the attack off with a sharp kick to the neck, burying it into the floor.

Callista narrowed her eyes at the fallen beast, then stretch her darkness out. The beast was sent away and replaced with a short bird demon covered in dark blur feathers. He had wings growing out of his back and hands with claws. He carried a metal fan of sorts.

He flapped his wings and lifted himself into the air. With a stroke of his fan, he sent out a violent windstorm inside the church. Flint held onto Gwyn as they were thrown in the air. Flint clenched his eyes as his back was slammed into the church before bouncing off into the pillars that haven't fallen over.

The bird demon glared and flew right at Flint. He spun his fan around before smacking the Flareon away, losing his hold on Gwyn. "GWYN!"

With all the activity going around her, Gwyn slowly began to stir awake. "Ugh…F-Flint…?"

Flint flailed his legs around. "Gwyn, don't panic! I'm coming to-!" The bird demon cut him off and bashed him over the head. He slammed into the ground and groaned quietly, then the demon slammed his feet down on the Flareon's back. He froze from the scorching pain stretching across his nerves.

Gwyn continued to fly around in the windstorm, but the Guardian managed to catch and bring her back to the ground. It set her down gently, then glared at the bird demon as it terrorized Flint. It glared over at one of the fallen pillars before running over and picking it up. It sprinted straight for the demon and swung the pillar.

The impact not only shattered half the pillar, but also sent the demon crashing through the wall. The Guardian tossed the remaining pillar and buried the demon further in, then proceeded to violently punch the demon down.

A trail of darkness traveled into the hole as the Guardian pummeled the demon. Flint noticed the wind stopping for a moment, then staggering it pain as an arrow pierced through his Guardian's chest. The Guardian stumbled back, then was kicked off its feet. It levitated above the ground while tending to its wound.

Stepping out of the wall was a brown, spider demon. Head of a spider with large mandibles and eleven eyes. He had six lanky arms and legs. He wielded a bow made up of black wood. He hissed at the Flareon as he drew the string back, summoning a black arrow engulfed in purple flame.

Flint took a defensive stance while his Guardian hovered over him. Callista observed the with minimal interest. "Hmm…I've heard stories about Celestial Guardians being the perfect partner in a solo fight. They feel the connection with their master and know exactly how to fight alongside them. With your incomplete bond, however, your Guardian will soon shatter and leave you defenseless."

Flint glared. "I'm willing to take that risk. Now, quit talking so we can fight."

Callista hissed quietly. _Trust me, boy. I intend to end this soon._ "Kill them, Salbon."

The spider demon hissed and fired off a volley of arrows. Flint's aura spiked, mirroring the Guardians. The Guardian's hand slowly reformed, allowing it to fully punch through the arrows while Flint stared Callista down.

The Ariados hissed. "Salbon, get to higher ground!"

The spider leapt across the walls and expertly fired arrows from complex angles. Flint and the Guardian stood back to back and looked around the room. Whatever Flint saw, the Guardian would react appropriately. Two sets of eyes, one determined mindset in the end.

Salbon hung upside down on a support beam and pulled back on his drawstring. The Guardian's eyes flashed and it disappeared for a brief moment. Salbon's eyes widened when the Guardian appeared before him and bashed him in the stomach. He worked up the strength to fire another arrow, forcing it back.

Salbon sprung to the air and spun, firing arrows in random directions. Flint threw up Blockade Reflector and protected himself against the attack. The Guardian summoned its own Blockade Reflector as it flew towards Salbon.

Salbon chanted in an unknown language and lit the tip of his arrow in a hellish red. He fired, with the Guardian barely dodging. When it struck the walls, a fierce flame stretched out. Callista stood calmly as the flames spread. She even snickered. "You can't evade me forever."

Flint snarled. "And why is that?! Your demons are no match for me!" His Guardian grabbed Salbon by the ankle and threw him down in front of Callista. The Guardian floated down and crossed its arms. "It's over. You can't beat me."

Callista clicked her mandibles. "Oh, dear boy, if you think any of these demons I've been summoning were the high tier ones, you're sadly mistaken. Besides, I didn't get this far on raw power. I prefer…" She glanced at the hole in the church and observed the battle going on. "…playing tricks."

Flint glanced over at the hole, then glared. "What are you thinking?"

She snickered. "Salbon, fire two arrows. One of your hellfire ones at the Pokémon outside." She glanced over at Gwyn. "And…one for the Mew's heart."

Flint's blood froze in horror. "What?!"

Salbon summoned two arrows and placed the enchantment on the one aimed for the others outside. Callista laughed. "Your Guardian is fast, but it doesn't have the reflexes or speed to stop both arrows. Save your friends…or save your girlfriend."

Flint clenched his teeth tightly. His eyes blazed with magic. "I'll kill you…"

"You've made that threat too many times, dearie. It's getting old." Callista laughed. "Say goodbye to your loved ones! DIE!" Salbon fired the arrows.

Flint was caught off guard by the speed they went at. Thinking smart, he flashed his eyes and froze time. His Guardian flew over to the hellfire arrow and rapidly punched it, ensuring it was destroyed before it reach the others. The Guardian prepared to fly over to the arrow intended for Gwyn, but it and Flint staggered.

Flint didn't have the stamina to keep time frozen for any longer. He could see color coming back into reality. His Guardian wouldn't be able to reach it in time with its current state. But…he couldn't let Gwyn be killed!

Flint clenched his eyes and teeth, angrily trying to come up with a solution. However, he jumped logic entirely, worried about his friend's life. He…He couldn't lose her again!

"THROW ME!" Flint yelled.

The Guardian, with a short burst of movement, grabbed Flint and threw him in the arrow's line of fire. Time resumed.

Gwyn startled awake, hearing the sound of the hellfire arrow exploding and a loud scream of agony coming in front of her. She held her head and sat up, rubbing her groggy eyes. "Wha…?" She looked forward, then screamed in horror.

Flint stood defensively over her, panting with excruciating pain in his eyes. She saw the blood and bruises over him. The exhaustion in his face. His trembling. Her eyes looked around his weary person, before landing on the object that frightened her the most.

An arrow jabbed into Flint's back. His protective aura gave him enough protection from it going any deeper, but it hurt…badly. Blood slowly stained the back of his shirt, scaring Gwyn deeply.

"F…Fl…Flinty?" she started with a trembling tone.

Flint's eyes glazed over as his right foreleg gave out on him. "I…told you…I would…protect you…" His eyes closed as he collapsed onto his side with a soft thud, yet it echoed loudly in the Mew's ears, ringing deafeningly.

Her hands covered her mouth in utter horror. Her eyes shook frantically as she stared at the unconscious Flareon. She didn't see it, but even his Guardian collapsed into sparkles. "Flint…FLINT!" She scampered over to him hastily on her hands and knees.

She held him in her arms and chopped the arrow off his back with her hand. She franctically dug through her bag, dropping glass vials and seeds on the ground. She pulled out one seed and used her Accelerated Growth to make a berry. She threw it in her mouth and chewed on quickly, mashing it down into a mushy substance.

She opened Flint's mouth and spat the mush inside, before closing his mouth and helping him swallow. It would take a while for the berry's effects to kick in. It should give off an accelerated healing effect to his body, hopefully before blood loss did him in.

She hugged her head against her chest and sniffled quietly. Tears dripped down her cheeks, eyes closed tightly. "Flint…why…w-why did you do this to yourself?" She hugged him closed and pressed her cheek against his. "Flint…y-you're going to be okay…" She pressed her face into his mane and cried into it.

"Well…doesn't this ring a familiar tune?" Gwyn's head shot up as the haunting voice spoke to her. Her eyes shook fearfully. Even with her back to her, she could feel the spider's menacing presence as she stepped up. She clicked her mandibles together. "How tragic. Someone cared about you so much that they willingly put themselves in harm's way to save you. First your mother…and now your precious friend."

Callista paused for a moment, then laughed quietly. "Poor, unfortunate soul…destined to live a life of repeated tragedy. Maybe you were better off being alone. No one to connect with…no one to cry over. Doomed to live a miserable life of loss.

"Doomed to see the one's you _love_ perish."

 _Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba…bump. Ba…bump._

Her heartbeat slowed drastically while her eyes shrank. The cheery, bright red of her adoring eyes slowly darkened, tainted by something…frenetic. Her breathing staggered slightly, then became silent. Her jaw tightened, as did her fists.

"You…" Gwyn's aura surrounded her, taking on a much brighter, practically neon green. "You did this…" Her hair floated up with her aura. "Everything…that has happened to me…" She gently set Flint down, then stood tall on her feet. "Everything that's happened to me…" She clenched her teeth, then shouted from the depths of her soul, "…IS ALL YOUR FAULLLLLLLT!"

Her aura exploded into an unstable pillar, blasting against the ceiling. Her image in the aura vibrated within the intense, rushing aura. Her hair fluttered wildly with the massive energy burst, as did her tail. The aura pressure exerting from her body crumbled the ground around her into dust. Cracks spread out all across the church, even stretching under Callista.

The spider witch narrowed her eyes, then hissed quietly at the power rushing from the young Mew. She chuckled to herself. "The madness of Clara Belladonna lives on inside you…"

* * *

Wes dodged Reuben's blades and kicked him in the chin. The Alolan Sandshrew's movements became increasingly sluggish the longer he went on. If he were in top condition and _not_ poison, maybe he could land a hit.

Wes crouched down and lined up for a charging tackle to the Puppet Master when the ground suddenly shook. Every, friend, foe, and puppet, staggered around from the massive quake.

Ella spread her legs out to maintain balance. She looked around the area. "Seriously?! An earthquake at a time like this?!"

Tony threw a puppet over his shoulder, then looked at the church. His eyes widened in incredulity. "Sweet mother of…!"

The others turned to the church and stared in astonishment. Anyone who could see and feel magic were taken back by the overwhelming rush of energy flowing outside the church. The rest were subjected to the immense pressure it was giving off.

Fernando held his arms up and clenched his teeth. "What the hell is that?!"

Wes narrowed her eyes and studied the aura. "That's…Gwyn's aura?!"

Griffin's eyes widened. "Gwyn's?!"

"When the hell has she had this much magic?!" Tony shouted.

Fernando narrowed his eyes. _So, I was right._

Wes' eyes fell upon the trees and plants nearby. He saw them swaying towards the church, making odd rustling sounds. He squinted and saw a green glow outlining the plants and traveling through the ground. From what he could tell, the energy was directing itself towards Gwyn.

He questioned if he should go in there and see what was wrong. On the other hand…seeing as how Griffin was apprehensive about going in, was it wise to get that close to a ticking time bomb of madness?

* * *

Callista stared down the outpour of magic flooding from the Mew's body, who remained perfectly motionless as she continued to stare down at her fallen friend. Callista hissed quietly. "Alright, you've had your fun, but it's time to go."

Gwyn didn't acknowledge her as she continued looking at Flint.

Callista deadpanned, then rolled her eyes. "Must we do this the hard way, my dear?" She tapped the ground twice. "Salbon, new directive: wound the Mew until she can't move anymore."

Salbon hissed. "Understood." He pulled back and fired at soaring arrow straight for the Mew's shoulder.

However, just within inches of her arm, a root shot out from the ground and caught the arrow. The arrow smoked from the sudden stop and snapped in two. Callista and Salbon stepped back as Gwyn's aura spiked drastically.

Finally, the Mew turned her head around and looked over her shoulder. For the first time in a long while, Callista was caught off guard by the venomous glare that the Mew reflected. The chaos storming in her darkened eyes raged with her chaotic outpour of magic.

She turned herself completely around and faced the witch. "I'm…done…playing…games…"

Callista's eye twitched slightly before resuming her calm demeanor. "You really do like him, don't you? Perhaps…even _love_ him."

Gwyn's aura raged even harder. "I'm not losing anyone…ever…AGAAAAAAIN!" she screamed with absolute fury as the ground broke apart around her.

Callista and Salbon quickly observed the crumbling ground before jumping away as two massive tree roots exploded from the floor and speedily zipped around the room, despite their sizes. They snaked around the church, making fast and sharp turns, and striking down at Callista and Salbon with absolute fury.

Callista hopped upon one of the roots and ran across it, but the root quickly grew sharp thorns she barely dodged. They tore through most of her scarf in an instant. She shot a spider web out and pulled herself away. However, vine shot out from the roots and snaked after her.

Salbon fired arrows at the massive roots, leaping across the walls and pillars. He aimed a hellfire arrow for the Mew, but was grabbed from behind by a vine and slammed into the wall. The vine quickly constricted around the spider demon and squeezed him mercilessly. He forcibly coughed up blood.

Callista glared analytically as she avoided the onslaught of vines. _Her unusual birthright has given her a passive plant aura. Without even using a spell, she can command nature itself to protect her at all costs._ She grimaced at the thought. _I'm fortunate to be in the Aqua Zone. I can't imagine dealing with this somewhere like the Swamp Zone._

Callista scuttled across the walls, then jumped off as tree roots smashed through. The church crumbled to pieces as plant matter sank its way through, with Gwyn in the center of the chaos. Her eyes stayed focus on the spider witch, her hostility never wavering.

Gwyn slammed her foot down and summoned a wave of earth to split open, unleashing the undersea plant life to her aid. Callista swung around the seaweed chasing after her, then sent her darkness out to take Salbon away. She then summoned Berbar to her side, shouting, "Shred through the weeds!"

Berbar spun his chain and fired off serrated energy chains. They slashed through the plants with ease, but the quantity of plant matter made it all the more overwhelming for them. Callista landed onto a root and clung for dear life while Berbar flew through the fray towards Gwyn.

Gwyn snarled, then pulled out a handful of random seeds and shoved them into the ground. "Accelerated Growth: Mad Party Mutation!" The ground before her exploded open with mutated plants made up of the different seeds. The abomination that came out was a hideous plant monster that roared at the bat demon.

Berbar spun his chain and slashed repeatedly through the multicolored monster, but was inevitably pushed back. The plant monster bit down on the bat demon and smashed him into the floor.

Callista replaced Berbar with her giant raven. It kicked the monster back and fired a shower of sharp feathers, tearing the plant matter apart. One feather flew past Gwyn, but she didn't flinch. She sneered at the witch and screamed out angrily, summoning even more plants.

Tree roots smashed against the raven and shoved into to the ground. Toxic flowers sprouted over the roots and released a harmful gas into the air. The gas stretched over the church, however a circle of plants surrounded Flint, sucking up the gas and keeping him safe. Gwyn slammed her hands down and sent up a tidal wave of seaweed, burying the raven and Callista under it.

The raven thrashed violently in the seaweed, then paused for a moment before Callista burst from it, riding on top of Matzhal. Matzhal roared and fired kinetic punches at Gwyn.

Gwyn sneered, summoning up a thick barrier of wood to the protect her and Flint. She screamed and punched the wood, firing off splinter showers. Matzhal threw a punch that blew the splinters away. Gwyn raised her hands and twisted them in aggressive manners, commanding the roots to contort and coil. Callista and Matzhal were thrown off balance as the roots twisted together, smashing out through the ceiling.

* * *

The gang and Reuben gasped as the roots shot through the roof and twisted together into a massive tree. Fernando raised his knife and glared. "What is she doing?!"

Griffin squinted at the tree, then notice red berries growing out of it. He recognized those berries all too well. He turned to his friends and shouted, "Get to cover, now!"

* * *

The roots trapped Callista and Matzhal inside the tree, but the demon punched his way through it. Callista scuttled out and sneered at the overcharged Mew. "You may not be a true goddess, but your magic rivals any I've ever seen!" She laughed evilly. "Yes, Gwyn Belladonna! Reveal your true strength! Unleash all that power!"

Gwyn roared and slammed her hands down. "Stay away from them! STAY AWAY FROM FLINT!" More trees burst from the ground. The church no longer resembled a church, but rather an overgrown patch of forest out of control. Sharp ended vines stabbed into the trees as they tried to impale Callista.

She swung on her spider web while Matzhal kept the plants at bay. These plants were like a swarm of Sharpedo after the same meal. They were relentless ad unstoppable. Jumping and dodging the roots as fast as they could. Everything was so hectic that Callista couldn't tell up from down anymore. It was just her trying to avoid the rush of nature.

She swung along the branches and landed on top, preparing to swing away again. She looked around and gasped as the plants surrounded and encased her in a thick shell of wood.

Gwyn clapped her hands together with her aura giving off more pressure. Her explosion berries grew all over the trees and plants inside the newly formed forest. So many clustered together, ready to explode on her command. She gritted her teeth, then snapped her fingers. "EXPLODE!"

The berries glowed brightly and detonated. They individually exploded, stacking power onto power with each detonation. Gwyn clapped her hands together and wrapped a thick shell of wood around her and Flint as the explosive wave washed over them.

* * *

The gang stepped back as the forest glowed with intense heat. Wes glared and pulled his Vortex Amulet out. "We're out of here!" The amulet sucked him and itself into its personal void. A void quickly opened next to everyone except Reuben and the puppets and pulled them into the Warp Zone.

Reuben looked at the exploding forest and glowered. "Puppets, protect your master!" They huddled around him and shielded him with their bodies.

The forest glowed brighter before exploding. The intense heat scorched across the land and incinerated the ground and nearby bridge, staying somewhat controlled to the patch of land. The puppets screeched faintly as they were incinerated on the spot, their bodies disappearing into ash.

The explosion rang throughout the town, alerting everyone to look out their windows and gaze upon the stunning, yet frightening sight. Even through the thick fog, a burning flash of light pierced the dense whiteness. A strong gust blew through the town, rushing past them.

Back at the church, flaming debris of wood and leaves rained down on the remains of the church. The stone walls collapsed and landed on the flaming ground. Left in place in the center of the once standing church was a burnt tree, smoking from the explosion.

Once the fire rain died down, a ripple of space opened and ejected Team Ravenfield and Fernando. The hitman held his stomach and grunted from the special warping. "Ugh…" He looked forward and narrowed his eyes at the damage. "By the gods…"

Ella's eyes drooped in disbelief. "Man…I never thought Gwyn was weak, but…I've never seen her go that far…"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "I felt the rage within her. Her magic runs deeper than I anticipated."

Tony crossed his arms and glared. "Yeesh, so that's what they mean when they say 'Beware the nice ones.'" His eyes widened. "Wait, Flint and Gwyn? Are they okay?"

Wes clenched his teeth worriedly and ran towards the wreckage. "Flint! Gwyn!" He jumped across the stones and kicked large bricks out of his way. "Hang on! I'll have you out on a moment!" He dug through the debris, then shrieked as the ground exploded apart.

A large figure leapt out: a four legged, red skinned demon with one eye and a row of spikes protruding from his head. His legs looked like giant, muscular arms and hands. He wore black armor and wielded two massive shields on his actual arms. Standing on his shoulder was Callista, who was slightly singed from the explosion. The demon, however, was perfectly unharmed.

The demon landed and stared down the Umbreon with a stoic expression. Wes flipped backwards and stood defensively, glaring at both the shield wielding demon and the spider witch. Callista glared at the Umbreon, then looked around at the debris. Her eyes wandered over his teammates.

She hissed quietly. "It would seem you've put a dent in my plans. I thought I had that Mew where I wanted her. Guess I didn't account for her having friends." She clicked her mandibles twice. "Let this be a warning to you ingrates: I intend to take what's mine, even if I have to slaughter all of you myself."

Wes' glare deepened, then he took a step forward. "You want to test your odds now?" Griffin gripped Endless Regret, Tony raised his sparking fingers and smirked tauntingly, Ella's eyes lit up as she took her stance, and Fernando held his knife up.

Callista narrowed her eyes calmly, then spotted the dying Alolan Sandshrew on the ground. She hissed in annoyance. "Not today." She spat a spider web at the witch's back and threw him over to her, where her demon caught him. She tapped her diamond medallion twice. "Continue on your quest at your own risk. Your time will come soon enough."

A portal opened up behind her. The demon backed away into it, with Callista waving goodbye in an unsettling manner to the treasure hunters and hitman with an ominous snicker. Her laugh stayed with them even after the portal closed.

Wes glared at the space they disappeared into, then looked over at his friends. They shared the same feelings he felt now. Things just got worse for them.

The silence was interrupted when the rubble shifted apart before Wes. He jumped back and watched the debris collapse, revealing a scorched sphere of wood. It barely withstood the blast, just enough to where it chipped in pieces.

The sphere broke apart and out came Gwyn, who collapsed onto her hands and knees, panting heavily. Her eyes, now back to their cheery red brightness, were wide and frantic from the adrenaline pumping through her system. And yet, she also felt drained from exerting her magic so recklessly. She tried to get herself under control, keeping her breathing in check.

Behind her was Flint, who lay motionless before stirring awake. The bleeding in his back stopped and his injuries were mostly healed. He rolled onto his feet and held his head. "Ugh…what…?" He opened his eyes, then looked around confused. "What happened to the…?"

He glanced over his shoulder, then locked gazes with Gwyn. The Mew's eyes shimmered at the Flareon, making him blush slightly. She turned herself around and faced him. "F-Flint…are you…?"

Flint blinked, then smiled a bit. "Yeah…I'm okay…are you?"

Gwyn paused for a brief moment, then started breaking down into tears. Her lip quivered and her limbs shook. "Flint…" She threw herself at him, scaring him for a second, and wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed into his mane, crying her heart out. "FLINT! Why did…Why d-did you…?! Y-You c-c-could have…You c-could of…!"

Flint narrowed his eyes caringly for the disheveled Mew. She's been through a lot in the last hour. He placed one paw against the back of her head and rubbed it while hugging her with the other foreleg. "I told you…I wasn't going to let those witches take you away…"

Gwyn gripped his mane tightly and sobbed harder into it. Flint could feel his fur getting soaked, but nothing else mattered other than comforting his friend. He patted her back and let her cry.

No one said anything. The group just stared at the two as they had their emotional embrace. They've all had a rough day and wanted to put it behind them.

Fernando's eyes wandered off the two and directed him to where Reuben once lay. He spotted a notebook lying on the ground, something he found curious. He stepped over and picked the item up. He'll have to review it later for glaring details. He stuffed away in his blazer.

The group looked at each other and silently agreed to give the two their space. They stepped out of the church grounds as Flint and Gwyn continued to embrace.

* * *

An hour had passed, enough time for the police to be called down about everything that happened. Fernando, with Wes' input, explained to the officers what has been going on in relation to the zombie attacks, along with the…unfortunate loss of their mayor.

Police searched the area and dug through the rubble for anything pertaining to the witches' activities. Sitting off to the side, away from the activity, were Flint and Gwyn. Flint had his back pressed against a slab of church with Gwyn laying against his side, sound asleep. A yellow blanket was draped over her. The Flareon didn't say anything, he just enjoyed the comfortable silence.

An Accelgor officer hopped over to Fernando and Wes, tipping his hat. "We found little of the coven's presence, aside from some chalk markings. That explosion could have erased everything inside."

Fernando nodded. "I see."

"At the very least, this'll make sure we do a more thorough background check on any suspicious activity in the town." Accelgor saluted. "We appreciate your help."

Fernando held his hip and waved it off. "It's nothing. I'm willing to stick around for a few more days to get my story down." He pointed at Wes. "His team was just along for the ride."

Wes nodded. "Yes, sir. We're pretty busy and will be leaving tomorrow."

Accelgor nodded. "In that case, we'll get your statement later." He tipped his hat and bounced away.

Wes sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Kind of weird _not_ getting yelled at by cops…" He glanced at Fernando. "Hey, how come you didn't mention that book you snagged?" he whispered.

Fernando smirked and pulled it out a bit. "You saw that? A lot of the activity we saw today seems linked to the Shadow King. This seemed much more than just personal witch business. Don't have exact evidence, but it's a start." He slipped the journal back in. "I found some notes about Reuben snagging pieces from guys who owed him favors, probably to make his magnum opus of a puppet."

"And we can't let the police see anything that might involve the Shadow King," Wes finished, catching on to his intentions.

"Bingo." He slid his hands into his pockets and looked at the others. "You guys have enough trouble on your plate. If anything happens, I'll be sure to contact you."

Wes nodded. "Right."

Griffin, Tony, and Ella walked over to them, with the Espeon groaning. "After that mess of a day, I'm ready for bed."

Wes smiled. "For the best. We're heading out tomorrow morning."

Ella yawned and waved her paw at him. "Right, right…"

Tony walked over to Flint and crouched down. "Hey, Flintster." Flint jumped a bit, then faced the Dewott. "Wes says we're heading back to the room. Wake Gwyn up and let's go."

Flint rubbed his head. "Oh…right." He looked over at the Mew, then shook her shoulder gently. "Hey, Gwyn," he whispered. "Time to get up. We're heading back to our room."

Gwyn mumbled in her sleep, shaking a bit, then snuggled up to Flint. She nuzzled herself into his mane.

Flint blushed deep red, scratching his head. "Um…" He glanced at the ground meekly. "C-Can we…just give her five or ten more minutes? I…don't want to disturb her right now."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the Flareon, examining his face. He sighed, then smirked lightly. "Sure. Knock yourself out." He stood up and walked over to the others, hands behind his head.

Griffin glanced at Tony as he rejoined them. "Aren't they coming?"

"They'll join us back at the room soon. Right now…" He gave the two one more look over and snickered. "Heh, I think they just want to stay like that for a bit longer."

Ella narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Heh…well, who are we to stop them?"

Wes glanced over at Flint and Gwyn and raised a brow at how close they were. His eyes widened slightly, getting what they meant, then he smiled. "Oh…hehe, right, I get it. They'll meet us back in the room later." Wes took the lead and headed back to their motel room. The others followed quietly.

Flint watched them leave, then sighed to himself. He grunted a bit and held his side. Still bruised up from earlier, but nowhere near as bad. He narrowed his eyes. _I…haven't been that angry in years…even then, it was pretty tame._ He looked at his paw. _I summoned the Celestial Guardian. After…years of trying to master it, I did it. I fully summoned one._

He pressed his head against the wall. _Still need to practice with it. Not sure how far I can go, given everyone else is much more experienced than me. My Guardian…simply reacted how I would in a situation. I'm not sure how rational I can be after that._

His ears twitched, hearing Gwyn's light breathing. He looked down at her as she snuggled up to him more. His face reddened further, but he found himself smiling. He wrapped his foreleg around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

 _Guess we both had something we cared about today. I put myself at risk and saved you, then you turned around and saved me. I told you I wouldn't let her take you. That's a promise I'll keep for the rest of my life._

He leaned his head against hers, then closed his eyes. He wasn't going to fall asleep, he just needed to rest them. He sighed and rubbed her arm softly.

 _How could I not put myself at risk for you? You're sweet, funny, smart, quirky, and…adorable._ Flint blushed at the thought. _Heh, I'd be absolutely mortified if anyone heard me say that, but…I can't deny fact._ He nuzzled his head against hers. He saw the gentle smile on her face and chuckled silently.

 _I can't deny…how much I love you._


	47. Chapter 47

_**Ch.47: Revisiting Old Times and Dreams! Hope Before the Bad Future!**_

A quiet evening came before the Circus of Enchantment as their caravan rolled along the light, misty roads before them. It was a cool day out, the mist providing a delightful cooling effect to Vince and his Tauros pack as they drove along the path. They cut around a lot of towns and cities, only making stops at the bigger cities and the occasional village to put on their usual show. As pleaded by his wife, they were making a straight shot for Spring Wells City. Vince still wasn't fond of detracting from the usual plan, but at least they might make good business in Spring Wells since it attracted new faces every day for vacation purposes.

Vince pulled a map out of his jacket and checked to make sure they were going the right way. He looked at the Tauros and shouted, "You boys getting tired?" he asked.

One of the lead Tauros at the front snorted confidently. "No sir! We can keep going! We got a few more hours left it us! Right boys!" They threw their heads up and bellowed powerful cries.

Vince chuckled and stuffed the map away. "If you say so. Just keep going straight until I say otherwise." They bellowed once more in understanding. Vince gripped the reins lightly, then leaned back to rest for a moment.

"Hey, Vince!" The Hawlucha glanced at the wagon opening as Garland showed himself. Much to the ringmaster's surprise, the Simipour was covered in soot and ash while wearing his daredevil uniform. "Quick question: when will we be stopping?"

"Uh…a few hours, probably." Vince glared. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I was trying to improve my act! Now, imagine this: I fire myself out of a cannon, loaded with tons of explosive powder and amped up with multiple Launch Glyphs?! Ooh, and for the best part, I'll be in a straitjacket while blindfolded! I have to get myself loose without knowing when I'll hit the ground! My only chance: a parachute under the straitjacket!"

Vince stared at him oddly, then deadpanned. "Garland, by any chance, did you attempt to practice this without a helmet?"

"Maybe!" he shouted with a wide grin.

Vince facepalmed and shook his head. "Garland…go to bed. Also, talk to Patrick to make sure you don't have a concussion…or any form of brain damage."

"On it, boss!" Garland slipped back into the wagon. Vince focused back on the road, then flinched when he heard the water monkey slam into something. "What a weird place for a wall!" Vince sighed and slouched his head over. The life of their circus in a nutshell.

* * *

It was normal for the circus crew to take these quiet trips through the zones at their own leisure. They were either practicing for their next act or lazing around to pass the time. It was to be expected since their room carts didn't offer much for activity.

Still, they made the best of it, especially Nebula as she sat at a table with a window view of the outside. She poured herself some tea, then some for her lunchmate for the afternoon: Angel. The Raichu thanked her and took a sip of the tea. She set her cup down and sighed with delight. "Oh my…this is wonderful."

Nebula closed her eyes and grinned. "Why, thank you."

"I take it this is a regular thing you brew?"

The Brionne sipped her drink quietly, then sighed. "Ah yes, I find it relaxing. Plus, it helps soothe my throat." She giggled. "Magic or not, I need to keep my voice in prime condition. Usually something the next stage of my evolution worries about, but I like to keep myself healthy while I can."

Angel smiled. "Believe me, I know how you feel."

Ever since leaving the Fire Zone, Angel has been feeling better as the days passed by. She didn't find any trouble breathing thanks to the refreshing change in air. And, thanks to Nebula, a lot of her stress has been relieved. The pinniped knew a lot when it came to maintaining and restoring help. She has been a big help in getting the Raichu back on her feet. While not feeling one hundred percent, she felt significantly better than before.

With their travels, she was provided with a new set of clothes. She tried to refuse, stating Nebula has been a great help already, but the magician insisted, if only because she was getting tired of seeing their guests wearing ragged clothing. So now, Angel wore a white dress that fit around her body comfortably. The material was soft and silky to the touch. Over the dress, she wore a black coat that kept her warm, as she experienced the occasional chill from time to time. Compared to her old clothes, these were divine.

Angel sipped her tea again, then smiled at her roommate. "I don't think I've ever asked you, Nebula, but why did you pursue a career in the circus?"

Nebula leaned back with a gentle smirk. "What? Not something you expect a lady of my beauty to take part in?" she joked.

Angel laughed. "Oh no, no, nothing like that. I'm simply curious. I mean, the 'quali-tea' of your skills are remarkable. I've been 'oolong' for the ride for a while and just felt curious to ask."

Nebula chuckled quietly behind her flipper. "You're such a card…" Nebula leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Well, I suppose it dates back to when I started out in magic. I was influenced by my species and took an interest in perfecting my bubbles. I was never much for combat, so I took up an interest in performing." She shrugged. "Eh, it was alright. Performed weekly at a local joint and took to dazzling my audience.

"Still, it was pretty lonely. Never bothered looking for a partner or group to practice with, so I mostly stuck to myself." She chuckled. "That all changed when I bumped into these guys. Ava happened to see me practicing and wondered if I was looking for a job. I pried a bit before being offered a spot in their troupe." She exhaled softly and blew a bubble. She balanced it on the tip of her flipper. "The offer did catch me off guard, but I was generally interested." She bounced the bubbled up, then folded her flippers over the table. "I don't say this much, but I always thought the circus was full of a bunch of weirdos."

Angel raised her brow. "And now…?"

She snickered. "Still do, but not negatively." She caught the bubble, then chopped it down the middle. Both halves remained intact and retained their shape. She spun the dome shaped bubbles on her flippers. "We act silly and play games in this little troupe of ours." She grinned. "You're never singled out among the weirdos. We're all weirdos here."

Angel chuckled. "My, my, an interesting way of looking at it."

"No, it's true. We're all a bunch of wackos looking for a good time." She snickered through her teeth. "Seeing the crowds smile and clap makes my heart pump with joy. We just do what we do and make money off it. Living on the road, never staying in one place for too long. Life's good out here."

Angel sighed and leaned back, swishing her tea around. "I never had the same luxury." She glanced out the window. "The Fire Zone was a dreadful place. My home for so many years, yet I grew weaker in its presence." She sipped her tea. "I've always wanted to travel and see the world. Hearing the grand tales from my ex about his adventures made me want to travel more." She sighed. "Never had the money or resources these days…"

Nebula raised her brow. "Hmm? Oh right, you mentioned you had a husband. You two divorced?"

Angel rubbed the back of her head. "Um…not _officially,_ but it feels like that is the case." She looked into her tea, frowning. "Cheri never had a proper father figure to look up to. And my eldest, Tony, is…bitter towards his father. He has memories of him, but they've been tainted from the last eight years of poor living."

The Brionne narrowed her eyes caringly. "Sounds rough."

"Even if he did come back into our lives, I worry how Tony will take it." Angel set her cup down. "He holds eight years of resentment and anger against him. I doubt he'll ever find it in his heart to truly forgive him."

Nebula reached out and set her flipper over her hand. "Oh Angel, I'm sure it'll work out if it ever comes. I've never been married or went on dates, so I don't have much to contribute." She shrugged. "The only advice I can offer is don't take everything that comes your way for granted." She sipped her tea. "If I did, I might not be living the same cozy lifestyle I am today."

Angel smiled, then glanced out the window. "I suppose you're right." She narrowed her eyes. "…I'm worried about Tony…"

"You're a mother. Of course you're worried."

"Yes, but…I don't know." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "All that weird stuff Ava explained and Tony going on a dangerous quest…" She looked forward. "Do you know what's going on?"

Nebula finished her tea before pouring herself another cup. "Not a clue. When Ava mentioned we'd be trekking down a group of treasure hunters, though, I didn't question it." She looked the Raichu in the eyes. "Ava is a woman of many secrets. All I do know is that she was one hell of a fighter back in the day. Her eldest insists she's still got it." She smirked. "I think it's in your best interest to trust Ava and Morgan. They look like they've been at this for a long time. Trust them and your son that everything will be alright."

Angel gasped in awe, then smiled lightly. "I guess once I see him, I can reassure myself." She sipped the last of her tea, then held the cup out. "More please." Nebula grinned, then took her cup to refill it. Angel glanced over her shoulder. "Now that I think about it, I haven't see Cheri all day."

Nebula handed her cup back. "I saw her and Ava's kids following Faye earlier. Maybe they're hanging out with her."

"Oh." Angel giggled. "Well, as long as they are having fun…" She sipped her tea and sighed. "Aaahhh…so, any other interesting tales from the circus I should know about?"

Nebula smirked. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

While the adults were hanging out, the kids followed Faye to the cart that contained the props and supplies. It was fairly big, capable of storing everything used in the show while another cart carried the physical tent, stands, etc. Faye didn't like people playing in the prop cart without her acknowledgement, but she was more than alright with it for the kids.

Abby pulled out some juggling pins and tossed them around. "Hey, look at me! I'm a juggler!" One of the pins slipped out of her hand and bonked her on the head.

Carrie and Cheri held their guts and laughed while Faye quietly giggled. "I'd stick to wood carving if I were you," the Sliggoo advised.

Abby pouted in offense, then tossed the pins away. "Oh, whatever! Juggling's not my thing anyway!" She rubbed her hands together. "Now, what else do we have in here?"

Cheri pulled herself on top of a box and sat down. "You guys seriously are allowed to play with the props?"

"Of course we are! We do it all the time!" Carrie cheered. She flinched when she heard Faye grunt, making the Hawlucha chuckled nervously. "W-With Faye's permission, of course!" The Sliggoo smiled proudly.

Cheri grabbed an umbrella and spun it around her wrist. Much like her mother, she, too, was given new clothes to wear. She wore a cobalt blue top with bold, black print that spelled 'Respect My Awesomeness' and a white skirt. It was a little big on her since it belonged to Carrie, but quite comfortable, nonetheless. She also wore white bracelet with rhinestones on her right wrist. "It must be really cool that your mom and dad run a circus," she brought up.

Carrie dug through a chest and pulled out a rainbow wing. As she inspected it, she replied, "Yeah, it is. We're always traveling and seeing new places. We never stay in one town or city for too long."

"Downside is that we don't have many friends our age," Abby added as she plopped herself on a crate. "No school, either. We get most of our education from Andre."

Cheri scratched her cheek and thought through the list of circus folk she could remember. She snapped her fingers. "Oh, you mean that Tranquil?"

"He's the one. He's pretty smart and cool, but…ugh, I hate learning," the Medicham groaned, pressing her palms against her eyes and laying back.

Carrie giggled. "Well, it's not all bad." She grinned at Cheri. "We got a new friend to hang out with! Right Cheri?"

The Pikachu beamed in delight. "Of course! You guys have been so freakin' awesome!" She snickered. "Big brother's going to be jealous!"

Carrie placed the rainbow wig on her head and faced a nearby mirror. She posed in front of it. "Oh yeah, I pull this look off!" She stared at the mirror, holding her chin, then snapped her fingers. "Hey Cheri! Maybe you should join in on some of the acts!"

Cheri blinked and looked her way. "Me? A circus performer?"

"Yeah, why not?" the Hawlucha asked with a shrug. "Could be fun. I've performed in a couple of routines with my mom's permission. Sure, it takes a lot of practice to get everything down, but it's SO worth it!"

Cheri held her chin and stuck her tongue out to the side. "Hmm…well, it does sound tempting."

Faye slid over and leaned against a box. "I say go for it. You are our guest here and we wouldn't want you staying out of the action. You're a kid, I say try and have fun whenever you can."

Cheri stood up on the crate and crossed her arms. "Hmm…do I have to wear clown make-up?"

"If you want," Abby admitted. "The performers typically try their best to stand out for the audience, so being as extravagant as possible is a step in the right direction."

The Pikachu thought it over some more, then jumped around with a giddy smile. "In that that, YES! I want to be a circus performer!"

"You'll need your mom's permission first," Faye reminded with a sly grin. "The poor woman doesn't need an unforeseen heart attack coming her way."

Cheri ceased her jumping and landed on her rear, pouting. "Aww man, there's no way Mom'll say yes…"

Abby patted her shoulder. "Faye can explain everything to your mom. Trust us, safety is our guarantee in our acts."

"But I don't think I've seen you guys use safety nets or anything," Cheri pointed out.

"It's the illusion of danger~!" Carrie exclaimed in a mystifying tone. She chuckled and explained, "We do have safety measures if an act goes wrong. We just don't use traditional methods like nets or extinguishers. We take every little danger we come across and turn it into part of the act."

Abby nudged Cheri's side. "You know Garland, right?" She nodded. "Prime example, right there. He'll even go off script, which really bugs our dad, and do something completely unexpected. He…mostly comes out of it alright." The Medicham ruffled the Pikachu's head. "Point is, your safety is our guarantee."

Cheri beamed in excitement. "Awesome! Can I start now?!"

Faye tapped her chin and looked around. "I suppose I can set up a few hoops and a tightrope."

Carrie gasped suddenly, then shook Cheri. "Oh, oh, oh! We SO need to get you your own costume! We can ask Wallace to make one for you!"

"The Durant?" Cheri guessed.

"Yep! He loves designing new costumes!" Carrie clapped her hands giddily and squealed. "Oh, you'll look so awesome! Like you're truly a part of the troupe!"

Cheri squealed and grabbed the Hawlucha's hands, jumping around with her in circles. Abby and Faye covered their ears from the dual squealing, with the former visibly annoyed. "Cue the shattering glass," she muttered irritably. Faye merely laughed to herself.

* * *

While everyone was getting to know their new friends a bit more, Morgan and Ava were in the fortune teller's room, mingling over some alcoholic drinks. After persistent pestering, the Hypno finally convinced his old friend to cut loose a bit. Ava was hesitant, of course, but a few sips got her to ease up a bit. Though, she made sure to keep a level of awareness as she drank. Her youngest was in the room, napping in his crib. Thankfully, he's a heavy sleeper.

Morgan kicked his feet over the table and leaned his chair back, swigging his flask around. They were in deep conversation, reflecting on the old times in their adventuring days. "Ah yes, I can still remember when Garret got himself mixed up with those bandits. Boy, that was one hell of a day!"

Ava laughed, her face flushed lightly flushed from the drinks. "I…hehe…I told him to leave it alone, but you know how he gets. I can't remember what he wanted from all of that: their stuff or a fight."

"Why can't it be both?" Morgan threw his head back and laughed aloud, slamming his hand down on the table.

Ava chuckled behind his hand. "Fair enough." She held her glass up and swished the drink around. "He couldn't leave us all out of the fun, though. Alex was more than ready to pick a fight with those hooligans."

"HA! He would have got his ass kicked if Willow didn't step in!"

Ava narrowed her eyes with a sly grin. "You know Alex was drunk when that happened, right? Of course he wasn't going to be at his best."

"I was drunk, too, but I came out unscathed."

"Morgan, I don't think I've EVER seen you drunk. Seriously, how is that possible? You drink more than a packed bar. For as long as I've known you, I can't recall a time you've suffered from alcohol poisoning." She grinned in interest. "Tell me your secrets, you old Hypno."

Morgan took another swig of his flask and laughed, wagging his finger. "Uh, uh, that's for me to know and for you to figure out. I want to hold that record until my time comes." He folded one arm behind his head and continued to drink.

Ava laughed. "You're a real jerk, Morgan."

"Definitely not the worst thing I've been called." Morgan pulled his flask away and tipped it upside down, slightly disheartened to see it empty. "Never lasts as long as I want. Maybe I should get a bigger flask."

"Don't tempt fate," Ava warned with a large grin. "I don't want you pushing yourself over the limit, if you even have one."

"I'll manage." He capped his flask and stuffed it away. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Heh…I miss the old days when we fought as a team. It was good, real good."

Ava pressed her cheek into her hand, with her elbow against the table. "Those were some great memories we shared." She sighed. "And now it's just the two of us." She narrowed her eyes. "I wonder how Willow is doing…"

"I haven't seen her since the incident," Morgan said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Still, I'm sure she's living well. I just hope Alex's…departure hasn't affected her negatively." He grimaced from remembering that day. "A lot went down in such a short time." He groaned and held his forehead. "I'm still not sure if Alex is dead or…still out there."

"Though, with the condition he came back in, he might as well be dead," Ava mentioned solemnly. She frowned sadly and lay her head in her crossed arms. "I can't imagine how he was feeling during the attack…if he could feel at all…"

Morgan scoffed. "If he truly is dead, his honor will be avenged once we put an end to this nightmare."

Ava looked forward. "How…do we go about killing the Shadow King?"

Morgan sat in his chair normally and folded his arms in his lap. He stared at the table's surface, contemplating. "Well, the prophecy states the six warriors will end the reign of shadows. However, if we're placed in an unwinnable situation, it might be best to use the Idol of Origin…" He looked into Ava's eyes and could see the reluctance to agree to such a plan. He closed his eyes and chuckled wearily. "I take it that's not an option for you?"

She clutched her robe tightly and breathed gently. "I'm…sorry, Morgan. It's just…that thing has caused so much strife between us. Back then, we were nothing more than your typical, run of the mill treasure hunters. Suddenly Garret gets an apprenticeship with a powerful sorcerer, then he discovers the idol's existence." She pinched between her eyes. "And, like the excitable oaf he was, he got us all roped into its secret."

Morgan narrowed his eyes and glanced off to the side. "…how do you think Wes and Flint will feel about their father's part in all of this? Do they even know what his consequences unleashed?"

Ava closed her eyes. "We have no one to blame for this dilemma. Nothing more than a series of unforeseen circumstances."

Morgan crossed his arms and glared bitterly to the side. "That idol has caused us more trouble than we can admit…" He shook his head and pinched between his eyes. "This conversation is getting depressing." He grabbed the bottle off the table and guzzled down the alcohol.

The Medicham smiled warily, though feeling a bit better watching the old Hypno drink his problems away…in any other context, THAT would sound depressing. She held her face and shook her head. "You haven't changed at all, Morgan. In body and mind…"

Morgan emptied the bottle and tossed it into the bin behind him. "I age…" He quietly belched into his fist. "…I age gracefully." He leaned against the table with his elbow. "Let's not dwell on the bad parts of the past. We need to take our minds off all this gloom."

The Medicham raised her brow curiously. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we can gather some of your buddies up and play a rousing game of poker," he suggested before pulling out his flask. "Might give us a reason to break out more alcohol."

Ava face-palmed and chuckled quietly. "You have a problem…" Morgan found himself joining in her laughter.

However, the moment was destroyed when the cart jutted to a sudden halt. Ava and Morgan flipped out of their seats, but landed on their feet seamlessly. They stood up, then cringed as the sudden stop woke Charlie from his nap and made him cry. The baby Meditite flailed his arms as he wailed.

Ava picked him up and patted his back. "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright, baby. Mommy's here." It only took a few seconds to calm the fussy child. As she rubbed his back, she glared at Morgan, who shared the same expression. "That felt too abrupt to be a pothole…"

Suddenly, her kids and Cheri burst through the door with panicked expressions. "Mom, what was that?!" Abby shouted.

"Did we get hit with an earthquake?!" Carrie yelled.

Cheri gripped her top worriedly. "Are we in danger?!"

Ava shushed them and pointed to Charlie. "I just got him to calm down," she scolded gently before tending back to Charlie, who sucked on his thumb.

"But are we?" Cheri asked again, this time quieted.

Faye finally caught up to them and leaned against the doorsill, panting heavily. "Ah geez, that took a lot out of me…"

Morgan held his hands up with a neutral expression. "Kids, you might be jumping the gun a bit. A number of things could have caused that stop." It was a lie on his part. It felt like Vince had to stop the wagons immediately.

Cheri clenched her teeth with fearful eyes. "B-But…I'm scared!" She pulled down on her ears. "I just know something bad is happening outside!"

Morgan narrowed his eyes caringly. Poor kid has lived her whole life being threatened by the scummiest crooks in the Fire Zone. It'd make sense she'd be the most anxious of the kids.

Before he could say anything, Nebula and Angel burst through the door, with the Brionne shouting, "We got a problem! There's a lot of guys outside holding us up! And I don't think they're friendly!"

Cheri's eyes widened, then tears began to well up. Morgan and Ava glanced at each other, then nodded. Morgan crouched down and turned Cheri around. "Sweetheart, listen closely. You and your friends stay with your mother. Don't come outside. All of you stay in the carts."

"What about you and Mom?" Abby asked curiously.

Ava crouched down and handed Charlie to her. "We're going to talk to these people and…hopefully ask them to leave."

Cheri whimpered, but Morgan rubbed her head. "Hey, dry those eyes. Remember what I told you back when I was taking care of you?"

She sniffled and wiped her arm across her eyes. "T-That…That you won't l-let anything bad h-happen to us?"

"Still holds true now." He wiped a tear away from her eye and gently pushed her towards her mother. "Stay with your mom and don't come outside. We got this under control."

Angel held Cheri as the Pikachu wiped her eyes. The children and adults watched as the pair of friends mentally prepared themselves before stepping out of the cart.

The door shut behind them, then they marched towards the front. As they got closer, it became more evident Nebula wasn't kidding about there being 'a lot of guys.' What she failed to specify was the large number of Pokémon standing in their way ranged more than fifty or sixty. By their best guess, they were looking at a group ranging in the hundreds. All armed with deadly weapons.

And in front of their ambush was a faint Hawlucha who looked like he wanted to pass out in fear. Standing at the very front of the massive gang was a Crabominable. He wore black, grungy clothes and wielded a knife tied to his right pincer.

He aimed the knife for Vince's throat and snickered. "Hello there~! I hope we're not bothering you! We just happen to see your wagon and thought about greeting you lovely folks!"

Vince shivered worriedly. "Who…are you people?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" He bowed to him. "I am Pelton the Mad! You may recognize me as the leader of the Bandits 500!"

Ava narrowed her eyes curiously. "Bandits 500?"

Morgan sighed. "I recognize these guys. They're a wanted group of bandits who roam the region in search of helpless travelers. The reason they're so feared seems pretty obvious. Literally one guy and five hundred trained grunts at his beck and call. Just one of the many 'luxuries' to find on the road."

Vince tried desperately to back them off. "L-Look, you don't want to rob us! We don't have much money!"

"Bullshit!" the snow crab growled. "We know you have valuables and we plan on taking them! Maybe even a hostage or two for the black market!"

Vince waved his hands frantically. "P-Please, just leave my troupe alone! We don't want to cause troub-!" Pelton, having enough of his jabbering, smacked him off his seat and knocked him to the ground. The knife attached to his pincer lightly grazed the ringmaster's shoulder. "Ugh…"

Pelton scuttled down and raised his pincer. "Not the answer I wanted, pal…" He thrusted the knife straight for his back, only for his pincer to be caught in a web of string. "What?! What is this?!"

Morgan had his hand up, lightly stretching his fingers as the purple magic string swirled around him. "Okay, that's enough out of you." With his other hand, he twitched his pinky and pulled Vince out of the bandit's range.

Ava caught him in her arms and set him down. "Honey, are you alright?"

He winced from the cut, then smiled tiredly at her. "I…wish I was as brave as you, sweetheart…"

Ava smiled caringly and kissed his forehead. "Oh honey…" She helped him rest against the cart, then stood by Morgan's side.

Pelton growled and pulled his pincer out of Morgan's string. He rubbed his pincers together and chuckled. "Ooh, we got a couple of resisters, gang!" An audience of laughter was thrown the duo's way, though they remained firm and unmoving.

Morgan glared lightly and took a step forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you've all come a long way for a stealing spree, but I'm afraid the circus troupe is off limits." He shrugged. "You're more than welcomed to rob some other poor sucker, but I feel it's my moral duty to stop you first."

Pelton smirked evilly. "What? An old guy and some housewife? HA!"

Ava raised her brow with a deadpan stare. "Housewife?"

Morgan glanced to the side with a light grumble. "Well, old's sort of pushing it…"

Pelton waved his knife at them. "Unless you want to take on all five hundred of my bandits and die, stand down and let us raid you of your precious cargo." The bandits laughed evilly. Pelton expected the two to back down and cower like any sane individual would. Who has the guts the take on all five hundred of his bandits? Bandits who have razed entire villages to the ground?

Pelton was in for a surprise as he witnessed the two conversing with each other nonchalantly. "Ah geez, this is going to cut into our arrival time," Ava groaned in disappointment. "I want to be there as soon as possible."

Morgan shrugged. "I get what you mean, but…" He smirked at the bandits. "Let's…take advantage of this golden opportunity."

Ava crossed her arms and raised her brow. "What are you thinking?"

Morgan rubbed his fingers together and flashed a smug grin. "Weeellll, I didn't want to say anything, but I believe your skills in combat have…rusted a bit over the years."

Pelton stared in disbelief, then waved his pincers angrily. "Uh, hello! I have an army of bandits here! Pay attention to me!"

Ava ignored the crab. She held her hips and smirked exasperatedly. "Oh! Excuuuuse me?! The drunk bastard believes _I'm_ the one out of practice? HA! That's cute and all, but we both know it is _you_ who's loss their touch."

Morgan slid one hand into his pocket and eyed the bandits with a growing grin. "Then let's see who can take out the most guys the fastest." He stretched and contorted his fingers, cracking the bones and exciting the muscles. "Just don't feel ashamed when I beat you."

Ava smirked to herself and laughed confidently. "Oh! OH! So, that's how it's going to be?" She shrugged with a wry smirk. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Um, HELLO!" They brought their attention back to Pelton, who was jumping up and down. "Do you idiots really think you stand a _fraction_ of a chance against my gang?! You are all IDIOTS! My gang is filled with the roughest, toughest bandits in the region! They can take trained knights one on one! Quit wasting my time and stand down!"

Morgan held his hand up and summoned his magic string, letting it gently wrap around his hand. "Oh, but I haven't had a good tussle in ages. Should make for a decent time killer, wouldn't you say, Ava?"

Ava curled her hand into a fist. Teal magic exploded from the closed hand and shaped into a double edge broadsword. The blade was curved in the middle. She spun the construct in her hand, then took a battle stance with the sword raised over her head. "I agree."

Pelton staggered back in disbelief. _T-These fools have a death wish!_ He glared at his bandits. "Well, you heard them! They want a fight! Go give it to them!" The bandits roared and charged straight for the adults.

Morgan and Ava smirked at the charging gang. "There's five hundred of them, plus their leader," Morgan reminded quietly.

"First to two hundred fifty-one, I presume?" Ava asked.

"Just try and keep up."

The bandits leapt at the two and thrusted their blades forward. Ava jumped over them while Morgan stood still with his hands behind his back. The blades came near him, but they got caught in a web of string surrounding the Hypno. The string wrapped itself around their wrists and held them in place.

They stared in shock at the Hypno as he smirked at them. "You all better not be a disappointment like those other guys I tossed around." He raised his hand and flicked it up, causing the string to unravel and throw them all across the area.

Three bandits landed on their feet and rushed him once more. Morgan effortlessly dodged their slashes with an easygoing smile. He got behind one bandit and chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. The other two sped around him and aimed for his back. Morgan stretched his fingers and pulled up a Grid Wall, absorbing the knife stabs. He spun around and delivered a sharp strike to the Clefable's chest. The bandit hit the ground and groaned agonizingly.

"That's three ribs broken," Morgan commented. The other bandit, a Cacturne, tried to grab him from behind, but Morgan threw his fist back without looking and knocked him out. "And _you_ will be suffering from a fractured skull."

Ten bandits charged at Morgan with spears, which he found amusing. He extended out more string from his hands. "Stage Set: Theatre House!" The string expanded outward and hung around from the ground and air. He twitched his middle finger and disappeared in a flicker.

The bandits stopped and stood back to back to avoid sneak attacks. However, the surrounding string wrapped around their ankles and tossed them in the air. Morgan reappeared and gripped a bunch of string connected to the bandits and gave it a hard tug. They crashed into the ground with tremendous force.

Meanwhile with Ava, she clashed swords with the bandits and proved to be the superior fighter. She parried a strike and bashed the hilt into their face, then threw a kick back into a bandit's sternum, causing them to collapse in pain. She danced gracefully around the attacks, slashing through their weapons and taking them down with no concern for her life. Why should she? She hasn't had this much fun in ages!

Five bandits jumped above her and swung down maces. She stopped them with her sword before conjuring a second one. She slashed them all across the chest before knocking them away with both. She spun the blades between her fingers, then crossed them intimidatingly.

"I suppose that 'housewife' comment wasn't too far off," she brought up before smirking. "Taking out trash and cleaning up scum."

The bandits growled and charged once more. Fifteen bandits wielding swords and shields. Ava closed her eyes and manifested the third eye of energy over her forehead. She let the future guide her to victory as she dodged sword swipes with ease. She blocked a strike and incorporated her own psychic abilities into her fight, blasting them away with shockwaves. She held her two swords with her Psychic and created two more.

She clashed vigorously against the bandits before sweep kicking five of them and blasting them away with a psychic pulse. She leaned back and dodged a sword swipe flying overhead, then kicked the attacker across the face. She formed an energy knife in her hand and tossed it over her shoulder. It struck a Marshtomp in the wrist, causing him to drop his sword before getting kneed in the face.

The remaining, immediate bandits near her took out their own knives and threw them. Ava held her finger up and stopped the knives instantly with Psychic, before turning them around and firing them back at their owners. They stabbed into precise weak points of the body, causing them to collapse.

Ava smirked in Morgan's direction. "So, what are you up to now?"

"Forty-two!" he shouted as he had twenty bandits trapped in his string, suffocating them before passing out. "You?"

Ava smirked at a group of bandits and quickly counted them down. She raised her swords and blitzed through them in an instant. The bandits stood in stunned silence before collapsing. Slash marks appeared across them. She spun her swords and boasted, "Forty- _three_."

Morgan chuckled with an annoyed glare. "Show off." A bandit went in to smash his head in, but Morgan jumped over the mace and landed on some string suspended in the air. He pulled his hand back and slashed downward, cutting the bandit up. "Now we're tied." Ava rolled her eyes and laughed.

While all of this was going on, the others were looking on within the safety of the carts. Cheri pressed her face against the window and gasped happily. "Mr. Morgan is winning!"

Angel smiled. "He sure is, sweet pea."

Abby pumped her fists in the air, laughing. "Oh yeah! Go Mom! Kick some bad guy butt!"

Ava barely overheard this and looked her way. She chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh sweetheart, you're making me blush. I'm not as strong as I used to-Oh, hold on a second!" She dodged and grabbed a chain flung her way before pulling the bandit towards her and slamming her palm against them. They collapsed immediately.

Morgan wrapped string around multiple bandits and slammed them into each other before shouting, "Didn't I tell you all to stay out of this?!"

Cheri opened the window so she could be heard clearly. "We were worried, Mr. Morgan!" She smiled and flailed her arms excitedly. "But not anymore! This is so awesome! You're really, really cool!"

Morgan scratched behind his head. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but…" He glared to the side before catching a punch and breaking the attacker's hand. "Just stay in the cart. Last thing I need is for them taking hostages and _thinking_ they have us beat." He slammed his palm against the bandit's face before heading towards a larger crowd of bandits.

Ava slammed her fists on both sides of a Gliscor's head, making his head rattle, then grabbed him by the tail and bashed him against the other bandits. More bandits rushed her from all sides, to which she smirked as her teal aura expanded off and took on a new shape. "You boys are in for a real treat."

They were suddenly kicked away by a crystal foot sent them flying. They gasped as something moved around them and delivered a flurry of powerful, crippling punches. They staggered in pain, then collapsed to the ground.

The rest shook in horror as Ava stood next to a teal colored Celestial Guardian. It had its arms crossed as it glared down at them with piercing red eyes, reflecting an attitude of calmness. Both it and Ava radiated with a thick, powerful magic aura that scared the bandits that could sense magic.

Pelton's eyes widened in fear. _A Celestial Guardian?! You have to be highly educated in magic to summon one of those!_

Morgan pulled his attackers towards him and slammed his foot and palm against them. He saw more bandits running up from behind through his peripherals, so he spun around and pressed his middle finger and thumb together. String was tightly wrapped around both digits. He flicked his finger and fired a concentrated purple bolt that pierced through a bandit's shoulder.

Morgan smirked as he rapidly flicked bolts at the bandits, knocking them down one by one. He raised his other hand and flung it forward, binding ten bandits together. He coiled the sting around both hands and contorted his fingers. "Deadly Dance of the World!" He crossed two fingers and pulled.

The bandits were suddenly flung in the air and spun wildly. The energy swirled around them, resembling a massive, spiraling ball connected to a string. Morgan skillfully maneuvered the large attack, even performing a couple of tricks (highly resembling yo-yo tricks), then slammed the spiraling ball down on a group of bandits, grinding them into the ground. He dragged the sphere across the ground and pushed down a whole row of bandits.

Morgan could not stop the grin stretching on his face. "Hahahaha! Oh man, this takes me back!"

Ava and her Guardian punched through a whole row of bandits, with the Medicham laughing. "Let me guess! You're thinking about that time we raided the Onyx Coat Gang!"

"Oh, we left that place in shambles!" Morgan exclaimed as he slammed the sphere down and finally unraveled the trapped bandits, who looked beyond sick and disoriented.

As the two repeatedly tore through the bandits, Pelton was left cowering in horror. _I…What have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

It was late in the afternoon back in Quartz Plain Village. Normally at this time, most Pokémon would be awake to get down to business. This, however, did ring true for Jonathan Geno.

The Scrafty lay in bed, tossing and turning as he slept. Scattered all around his bed were books about mythology and anything related to the history of the shadows and the Idol of Origin. He has spent countless days looking up all he could on the subjects, trying to find the answers he needed to make sense of it all. But so far, he's come up with nothing.

And now his mind rattled with confusion.

The professor clutched his head desperately as he faced down in his bed, muttering snippets from his nightmare. "…not happening…their destiny is…it can't end like this…"

* * *

 _Jonathan ran through a dark labyrinth of hallways, trying to find his way to Team Ravenfield. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He panted worriedly and gazed around the multiple hallways lined in his sight. He stood tall and shouted, "Wes! Flint! Ella! Where are you three?!" He clenched his teeth tightly. "What's going on…?" He picked a random hall and ran down it._

 _He could hear the laughter growing all around him. It was maddening to listen to. It echoed from all around him, even sounding like it came from inside his head. He held his ears and ran aimlessly through the labyrinth._

" _Ravenfield, where are you?!" Jonathan shouted desperately._

 _The endless hallways melted into the darkness, making Jonathan stumbled forward and fall on his face. He grunted and picked himself up. He looked ahead, then recoiled as flames nearly hit his face. He jumped to his feet and stepped back in horror._

 _He stood over a cliff side and gazed down at the flaming landscape before him. Homes withered away in the flames. Pokémon screaming terror as black masses of fog chased them down. He turned away from the deathly screams that followed. Clouds of ash and smoke flew through the sky._

 _Jonathan clenched his teeth in fear as the black fogs took on monstrous shapes. The shadows. They threw their heads up and cackled as another town crumbled under them. They stared down a cowering group of Pokémon with sinister glee before divebombing them._

 _Jonathan forced himself to look away before the blood was drawn. He held his mouth, feeling physically sick. He tried to walk away, to continue his search for the young treasure hunters…when a dark voice spoke by his side._

" _ **You're becoming quite the nuisance, Mr. Geno."**_ _Jonathan spun around fearfully, but saw no one. His heart raced frantically as the voice continued,_ _ **"Digging and digging for the answers. How valiant of you to help Team Ravenfield with their cause. Not that…your efforts will amount to victory."**_

 _Jonathan clenched his fists. He swallowed his fears and asked, "Who…are you?"_

 _The voice chuckled._ _ **"You're a smart man. I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself."**_

 _Jonathan narrowed his eyes and breathed heavily. "…don't tell me…you're…"_

 _The voice laughed once more._ _ **"You've been depriving yourself of sleep. How unfortunate, but I can't allow you to continue."**_

 _Jonathan held his held and paced around. "I'm not hearing this…I'm not hearing this…"_

" _ **Team Ravenfield will never see the end of their journey. And your involvement will only add fuel to the fire."**_ _The voice laughed._ _ **"Only I know how this will all end. If you continue down this path, you will only bring misery."**_

 _Jonathan growled furiously, in spite of his trembling fears, and searched around for the dark spirit. "I don't know what you want with me, but I know Wes and his friends will find the Idol of Origin and keep it out of your clutches."_

" _ **You don't even know the trouble that idol has caused in that few millennia. They aren't the only ones to learn of its existence. Many others have learned of its existence, and they all died with its secret because of its potential."**_

 _Jonathan's eyes widened. "What?"_

" _ **Absolute power corrupts absolutely. It brings promise to the weak-willed. It ends with misery."**_ _Jonathan stepped forward and tightened his fists._ _ **"Many have resisted its tempting power, but what hopes can be said for a group of young, immature adults?"**_

 _Jonathan pointed at the sky and shouted, "You listen to me! They're not going to be corrupted by the idol! They're strong! They will find it and make sure you and your shadows never get their hands on it!"_

" _ **You hold a lot of faith in that claim. I wonder how long it'll take you to break?"**_

" _What does that mean?" Jonathan never got a verbal answer after that. Instead, his attention was brought to an explosion just over the landscape. He gasped and ran towards the source. "Ravenfieids! Ms. Cipher! Anyone!" He trekked over the land, then instantly recoiled in horror._

 _He…He didn't want to believe what he was seeing before him, but…the imagery was too graphic to deny. Scattered over the ground, laying lifeless, were the corpses of the team he praised so much on winning._

 _A Grovyle laying against a pillar with his own sword jammed through his chest. A Dewott, who he believed was Tony, lay in a pool of blood with both arms and legs broken. The Mew, Gwyn, had her upper half crushed under a mountain of stone, covered in bloody scratches._

 _The two that really horrified Jonathan were Flint and Ella. The Espeon herself was barely recognizable, as he saw a charred body with patches of pink fur remaining. Flint was riddled with scorched holes, like he was shot endlessly by beams. His eyes were fogged over and lifeless._

 _Jonathan adverted his eyes from the massacre, shaking in sheer terror. "No…No, this isn't…this isn't real…"_

" _AAAAHHHH!" Jonathan flinched, then turned his head with a sharp gasp. There, he saw Wes being clutched by the throat in the grasp of a darkened figure. He wore a cloak and armor, with the mask of the Tribe of Shadows. Wes, who was covered in blood, glared furiously at the killer. "You…You won't…get away with this..."_

 _The figure chuckled darkly and held his palm to his face._ _ **"So much for destiny. Now…begone."**_ _A dark energy swirled in his palm before engulfing Wes in a powerful beam. The Umbreon through his head back and screamed in agony as he disintegrated into nothingness. His cries echoed endlessly through the land, trapped in Jonathan's traumatized ears._

 _The Scrafty dropped to his knees and stared at the ground. He paled with horror. His eyes shook as the scene replayed endlessly through his mind. "Wes…Flint…Ella…everyone…"_

 _A foot stepped in front of him, causing him to look up and face the masked man responsible for all of this. He laughed mercilessly._ _ **"You can't stop me. Very soon, I shall return to this world and exact my revenge. You will perish along with them."**_

 _Jonathan clenched his teeth down and growled. "You…will never win. You've lost once. What makes now different?"_

 _The Shadow King laughed, then aimed his palm at him._ _ **"Now? Now I have the Idol of Origin mere stepping stones away."**_ _Magic built up in his hand._ _ **"You don't even know what I've done to ensure my victory. You will die if you continue to meddle in my affairs."**_ _He fired the beam, then everything went dark._

* * *

Jonathan shot out of his bed and screamed. He clutched his covers in a death grip as cold sweat dripped down his body. He looked around with a paranoid stared. He pressed his back against the backboard of his bed and shivered apprehensively.

He felt around his face to make sure it was all a dream, then sighed with relief. It calmed his nerves down, just a bit. Not enough to make him forget the horrible things he was subjected to. He checked his wall clock and, through the light of his window, saw it was past three o'clock.

He glared down, lightly panting, crossed his arms into his lap. He held his face and grunted quietly. "Who…are you, Shadow King? What do you want with me?" He glanced out the window, watching as Pokémon walked around in the streets. "…I can't keep this up forever. I…I need answers, now."

* * *

Pelton shook in terror as he watched his gang get taken down before his eyes. Sure, he _may_ have suspected one, two, maybe ten, guys would get taken out. However, the large body count piling up in front of him quickly dashed his confidence as the Hypno and Medicham drilled through his men, without a single hit being inflicted on them.

Morgan had a large group tied and restrained by his string. He flung everyone up, then grabbed the string as he retracted, slamming the goons into each other. He smirked and snapped his fingers, triggering the string to form an energy tornado that threw the bandits everywhere. "Two hundred forty-five!"

Ava and her Guardian slashed through rows of bandits, with her Guardian wielding a magic sword construct as well. They both sweep kicked the bandits, then slammed them into the ground. "Same!"

They glared forward, frightening the ten remaining bandits. Fearing for their lives, they turned tail and ran. Morgan smirked and slammed his hand down, sending string through the ground. "Gordian Trap!"

Five of the bandits found themselves bounded by the string as it surfaced. Their movements were frozen as they were dragged back to Morgan through the ground. Morgan swiped his leg across their heads and slammed them into the carts.

Ava glared at him. "Hey! Watch the paint job, buster!" She pointed forward, ordering her Guardian to chase the other five.

Morgan smirked. "You're just upset I have more points."

Ava's Guardian appeared before the bandits, scaring them. It cracked its knuckles, then delivered mighty blows against them. The shocks of its punches blasted through their bodies. The Guardian ceased and vanished, letting the bandits pass out. Ava smirked at the Hypno. "Looks like we're tied."

"Not quite." They both glared at Pelton, who froze up.

 _O-Okay Pelton! Play it cool! T-They just took out a-all f-f-f-five hundred of your guys! N-N-No reason to PANIC!_ The Crabominable raised his knife and aimed it 'threateningly.' "H-Haha! S-So you took out all my guys?! Y-You think they were the r-real threat?! HA! Now you get to face the big boss! All while you two are completely exhausted!" He continued with his forced, confident laughter.

Morgan and Ava deadpanned at him. Morgan whispered through his teeth, "Does he seriously think he's a threat?"

"I almost feel bad for him," Ava whispered back. "Do you think one of us should be his hostage just so we don't shatter his pride?"

"Sounds pretty demeaning if you ask me."

Pelton couldn't hear anything they were saying, but their calm demeanor sent nervous shivers throughout his body. _T-They're not even cowering!_

Ava sighed and held her hands up as she walked over to him. "Okay, play time's over, you creep. We're gonna have to turn you all in."

Pelton waved his knife threateningly. "I mean it! I'll kill you and everyone in those damn wagons if you come closer!"

Morgan walked by Ava's side, hands in his pockets. "You bandits get more and more desperate each year. A little overkill to have five hundred bandits by your side, but I can't say it isn't effective."

Pelton growled, then pulled his pincer back. "FEAR ME!" He threw the knife at the Hypno.

He stepped out of the way, though it did rip through the upper part of his left sleeve. He glanced at the tear, then stared at the snow crab with an amused smirk. "Oh, would you look at that? You ripped my sleeve. Guess you really are the toughest of your gang."

Pelton quivered, then gasped as Ava grabbed him by the jacket and lifted him to eye level with a harsh glare. "Apologize for hurting my husband, now," she ordered coldly.

The snow crab shivered. "I-I'm s-s-sorry-"

"Louder!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Ava smiled and dropped him. "There you go." She held her hips and sighed. "I better get Patrick so he can drive the wagons."

The doors to the cart burst open and Cheri leapt onto Morgan's arm, hugging it. "That was so FREAKIN' COOL!" she exclaimed.

Morgan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Thanks, kiddo."

Angel stepped out with the others. "Are you both alright?"

Ava waved it off. "Oh, we're fine." She rubbed the back of her head and groaned. "Man, we're both pretty rusty. That should have lasted three minutes at worst."

Morgan chuckled. "We were fooling around a bit."

Abby and Carrie ran up to their mom and jumped excitedly. "You really are an awesome fighter, Mom!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Yeah, those were some sweet moves!" Abby praised. Charlie opened his eye and waved his arms around at his mother.

Ava kneeled down and took her baby in her arms. "You girl are too much." She glanced over at Vince. "Both of you, help your father into the cart. He's gonna need his rest."

"Right!" They ran over to Vince, with Abby doing most of the work getting him up. "How are you feeling, Dad?"

Vince held his side. "To be honest, pretty sore…" He chuckled. "And that kids is why you don't upset your mother…" They laughed a bit and helped him back inside.

Morgan pulled Cheri off and set her down. "Feeling better, kid?"

Cheri rubbed her eyes a bit and smiled. "Yeah, I am…" She blushed in embarrassment. "I was being silly, wasn't I?"

He patted her head. "You're used to having your big brother protect you. No reason not to be scared. Besides, these guys were chumps." He looked at his sleeve and groaned. "Darn it, this is one of my favorite shirts, too."

Ava held her hand out. "I can have Wallace sew it up for you, if you want."

He smiled. "Thanks." He pulled his vest and shirt off and handed it to her. He wore a white tank top. There were some visible scars peeking near the shoulder. On his left arm was a white bandage wrapped snuggly on the upper arm. After handing his shirt to Ava, he stretched his arms. "Heh, I missed fighting alongside you."

She cradled Charlie in one arm, threw the shirt onto her shoulder, and held her hip with a smirk. "Would have been nice if we had the whole team together, too."

"Not sure how I feel about that. Garret or Alex would have gotten greedy and taken them all out in an instant," Morgan joked.

Angel rubbed her head with a tired smile. "Dear me, when you said you were a bounty hunter, you weren't kidding."

Morgan stretched his fingers with a smirk. "I'm a natural."

Nebula and Faye walked to the front of the carts. "We'll check up front to see if any damage was made," Faye said over her shoulder.

Ava nodded, then guided Angel and Cheri back to the cart. "Alright, that's enough excitement for one day. Perhaps an early dinner."

"Can we have pizza?!" Cheri exclaimed as they stepped in.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Ava said with a smile.

Morgan was left standing outside, hands in his pockets. He took a moment to look at the fallen bandits and the cowering Crabomiable. He closed his eyes and smiled. _Heh, I do miss the old days._ His eyes then opened as he frowned. _Heh…the old days…life gets better and now this shit is brought back into my life._

He glared up at the sky. All that talk about the old team made him miss them. Garret and Clara are gone. Alex is somewhere, not right in the mind probably. Willow's on her own. It's just him and Ava. Back then, his heart would race at the thrill of a real fight. He hasn't had one of those in a long time. Even today, he couldn't get his heart to race. He just never felt that same spark of passion he once had, even if he's having fun.

He rubbed the back of his head and faced the carts. Maybe he'll get back into the groove when the time comes. Right now, they needed to focus on getting Team Ravenfield ready for the dark future ahead. They had to be ready. They had to be better than them. Better than the old Team Ravenfield. Even with two keys collected, the shadows were not a threat to take lightly.

He sighed tiredly and walked towards the carts. One thing was certain for the Hypno, though.

 _I really need a drink._


	48. Chapter 48

_**Ch.48: Lonely Rains Encounter! A Fated Duel with No Purpose!**_

After their little side quest in Ghost Cove Town, Team Ravenfield continued on their way through the wonderful land of the Aqua Zone. Fernando had since parted ways with them, continuing on his search for answers about the Shadow King's location. The group trekked for days on the road before cutting through a forest, which appeared to be an effective short cut to Spring Wells City.

They were cutting through a dimly lit forest. The tree trunks were large and wet from the moisture in the air. It had a comforting blue twinge to the light. The dirt ground itself was soft and loose, not enough to be mud. Little droplets of water would occasionally drip down from the leaves. From what they were aware, it rains periodically in this area. They were expecting another rain shower soon.

As usual, Wes took the lead with the map tucked inside his jacket. He looked over his shoulder. "Taking this path through Lonely Rains Forest should cut our arrival time by a week. We'll be there in no time."

Ella sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She flipped some fur from her eyes and smiled laxly. "I'm looking forward to the spas there. After all that witch nonsense, I can go for a deep tissue massage." She glanced at Gwyn. "What about you, Green? You could use some stress relief."

Gwyn smiled awkwardly. "Hehe…maybe a little."

Flint nudged her gently. "You feeling better? You've been a little out of it after what happened."

She giggled at the Flareon. "I'm alright, Flinty. Just lost my head, is all."

Tony smirked. "You kidding? You went freakin' animal on that witch. Did you even know you could do that?"

Gwyn scratched her head. "Um…not really. Though, the whole experience felt rather hazy. I wasn't thinking straight."

Ella rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh yeah, girl definitely needs a massage."

Wes waved his paw around carefree. "Eh, maybe after we get the next key, we can take a few days off. Wouldn't kill us."

Ella jabbed his side, making him wince. "Nuh uh! I'm relaxing as soon as we get there! Spring Wells is one of the most luxurious paradises in the Aqua Zone. Perhaps even all of Mysto."

Wes whined playfully. "But I want to fight a super powerful mage! I want to, I want to, I want to!"

Ella giggled and poked at his sides. "None of that, mister!" Wes laughed and poked her back.

The others who were a part of the conversation laughed to themselves. "Well, I'm kind of siding with Wes on this one," Tony admitted. "Best to get the key soon rather than later. After that…" He spun on his heel and struck a pose. "Beach city, baby!" Flint and Gwyn laughed.

"Planning on flirting with the ladies, too?" Gwyn asked slyly.

He winked at her. "You know me well! If they're cute, I might ask them to lunch! Anything like those snobs in Scorch Grave, though, they're going to be missing a few valuables!"

Flint groaned. "Tony, can't you behave like a normal Pokémon? Is your goal to beat my brother's bounty count?"

"Well, now that you're suggesting…"

"Tony!"

The majority of Team Ravenfield were lively with fun. Not everyone though, as their sixth member kept staring off into the forest. Griffin had a distant look in his eyes as he peered through the collection of trees. He wasn't the biggest talker of the group and did show the same playful nature as his teammates, but he wasn't as attentive of their actions.

Griffin didn't know why, he just felt…off right now. He was fine earlier, even having a pleasant conversation/debate with Ella about which armor set in history was the strongest. He tried to make the case for a specific armor crafted and worn by a Dragonite warrior for its durability and strength benefits, though she went on about an Eelektross known for their speed.

However, when they got to Lonely Rains Forest, he suddenly became quiet. He wasn't particularly sure what got him so suspicious coming here. This wasn't the first time he's been to Lonely Rains Forest and he was fine back then. Something felt different about today. Something that told him to keep his guard up.

"Griffin?" His eyes widened, then he shook himself awake before facing Gwyn, who walked backwards to face him. "You feeling okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

Griffin stared at her for a moment, then looked away with a plain expression. "I'm fine. Just not feeling myself today."

Tony mirrored Gwyn's movements with his hands in his pockets. "What? Afraid of the scary forest?" he mocked with a smirk.

Griffin glared at him through the corner of his eye. "Keep that up and your life will end here, Sparky."

Tony clenched his teeth with an annoyed glare. "I'm starting to hate that nickname…"

Gwyn giggled. "I think it suits you!"

"Don't encourage it!"

Flint narrowed an eye at the bounty hunter. "Seriously though, you sure you're feeling okay?"

Griffin closed his eyes. "I'm a bounty hunter who has traveled the long roads of Mysto for years. I'm just used to silent walks." His teammates looked at each other, then simply shrugged off his behavior. They resumed normal walking, though Griffin continued to keep a cautious gaze in the blue tinted forest.

Since she was feeling talkative, Gwyn asked, "So, why is this place called the Lonely Rains Forest?"

Ella smirked and looked over her shoulder. "You want the historical reason or the ghost story?"

A shiver ran up the Mew's body. "Um…historical!"

"Flint, that's your department, not mine!" Ella shouted.

Flint rolled his eyes, then looked at Gwyn. "Well, if I'm remembering correctly, Lonely Rains gets the rain part of its name for the frequent rain showers. 'Lonely,' however, comes from the belief this forest shows the worst side of fate."

"Worst side of fate?" Gwyn questioned.

Tony raised his hand to gather their attention. "Think of it like this. When your alone, you're more than likely going to have time on your hands. Interpersonal conversations and considerations about who you are as a person. There have been a few cases in history where people claimed to have seen their futures take a dark turn. Personally, I just think they were going mad with hunger." He raised his finger. "Still, seeing the worst side of fate does have its benefits."

"How can seeing your future go to shit be a good thing?" Ella asked sardonically.

"Not in the literal sense, but more so a contemplative understanding of one's self. When you're alone, you really take a moment to analyze the core parts of your being and set up the next step of your journey." Tony shrugged. "Fates a tricky thing, but I don't let that stop me from having my happy ending." He snapped his fingers. "Which is why my end goal is to become rich and give my family a good life."

Gwyn looked up in thought. "Huh…I can sort of see that."

Flint shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose. Aside from that, it's just a big forest you can get lost in. There is a tall hill around here that has an overflow of water hanging near the edge. I suppose you could interpret it as an easy place to get lost in."

Gwyn giggled. "Well, I don't have to worry about that with you around!" Flint blushed bashfully and looked away with a meek smile.

Griffin narrowed his eyes, then looked down. The thing Tony said about end goals stuck out to him. He remembered having a conversation like this before, probably with Ella and perhaps Seraphina. He never put much thought into his end goal after he completes his lifetime goal. What was he supposed to do after? Continue being a bounty hunter? Restore his clan? Focused so heavily on revenge, he never put time into his own passions.

Once again, before he got too deep into his thoughts, his attention was drawn out by a faint drop falling on his head. He wiped his finger across his smooth skin and saw it was water. Some of the leaves are dripping with water, so this didn't come as a surprise, except…he felt more drops hitting him.

Suddenly, all of Team Ravenfield realized they were being bombarded with one of the predicted rain showers, much to their discomfort. "Aww, dang it!" Ella cried out, feeling her fur get matted down.

The brim of Wes' hat weighed down over his eyes as it socked with water. "We better find cover!"

Gwyn clasped her hands together. "I can probably make a shelter with the trees." She focused on the ground and slowly channeled her magic through the ground, commanding the trees to grow out and construct a makeshift shelter.

"Good thinking, Gwyn!" Tony praised, even though he didn't mind a little rain.

While Gwyn focused on constructing the shelter, Flint couldn't help but look off to the side as his ears twitched curiously. For some reason, he could hear rushing water nearby. "Hey, are there any rivers in Lonely Rains?"

Griffin narrowed his eyes and looked up. "I don't remember any damn rivers being in the…" He stopped, then held his chin. Come to think of it, he had a faint memory of being here before with Mack and Holly. Something stuck out about that time.

"You're probably just imagining things," Wes assured his brother. "It is raining pretty hard, after all."

Flint scratched his head. "Yeah, perhaps…"

Griffin glared at the ground, tapping his foot. _Let's see, last time I was here, Mack was goofing off like an idiot. It started raining. A lot of complaining after that._ The Grovyle tapped his cheek, narrowing his eyes deeper. _We spent three hours in this damn forest because of a…flood._ His eyes widened.

Didn't Flint say something about an overflow of water on a hill?

Gwyn finished constructing a small wooden shelter, spherical in shape. "Nothing fancy, but it should keep us dry until the rain passes."

"Sweet!" Wes exclaimed as he shuffled in.

Tony prepared to step in, too, when he felt a sudden stream of water brush past his leg. His eyes darted down and saw water flowing through the ground. "The hell…why's the water moving?"

Griffin glared over his shoulder as he, too, heard the rushing sound Flint hear, only much louder. "Shit! It's a flood!"

"What?!" the others shouted.

"That hill Flint mentioned! The rainwater's making it flow over the edge! We're going to get flooded in a moment!"

It didn't take long for the truth to rear its ugly head. The group peered down the forest and made out the rushing waves passing through the trees. Apparently the forest was so use to these constant floods that they've grown a resistance to them. And yet, the absurd height of the rushing waves left them flabbergasted.

Griffin snarled and yelled, "Get in the shelter and brace yourselves!"

Everyone piled into the wooden dome individually, but quickly. Griffin tried to get in, but the floods moved faster than he thought. He braced his arms as the water crashed into him and knocked him off his feet. He gripped the entrance to the dome as Gwyn partially closed it up to prevent water from entering.

Wes bit down on Griffin's sleeve and tried to fight against the pushing force. "Griffin! Hang on!" the Umbreon shouted through his teeth. Tony and Flint grabbed Griffin by the arm while the girls held Wes and helped him pull.

Griffin had water slamming into his face. He kept his mouth shut to prevent water from rushing into his lungs. From his experience in these floods, they lasted for over a minute before dying down. Mack got swept away in one and it took Griffin and Holly a half hour to find him, along with a couple more hours to get their bearings in order.

The Grovyle felt a sudden jerk on his sleeve. He glared through the water and could make out the visible tear making its way into his jacket's sleeve. He tried to force his other arm through the crash waves and cling to the side of the wooden dome.

Wes felt a lot of strain on his teeth to keep hold of Griffin while the guys were having trouble keeping their grip. The slick red jacket Griffin wore made it harder to hold him down with the water making him slippery. If they could just hold out for a little bit longer, the waves will calm down.

The Umbreon's eyes widened in horror as Griffin's sleeve tore out. His paws immediately sprang out to grab his wrist, but it was too late.

The moment the end of his sleeve tore, Griffin flung out of their reach and thrashed through the water, at the mercy of the raging waves. Wes nearly jumped out after him, but Ella bit down on his tail and slammed him down as Gwyn closed the dome up.

"What are you doing?! We have to help him!" Wes clawed at the dome walls. "Griffin! Hang on!"

Ella grabbed and spun the frantic Umbreon around. "Wes, calm down!" She took the red cloth stuck in his teeth out and slipped it into her vest. "We tried our best, but we can't do anything about it now. We need to wait for the floods to settle down before we can search for him."

Wes narrowed his eyes worriedly, but Flint placed a paw on his shoulder. "Griffin's a survivor. If anyone can conquer a bad situation, it's him. We shouldn't worry about him getting hurt and should worry about finding him soon."

This helped Wes settle his nerves a bit. It was easy to forget in the heat of the moment that his teammates weren't incompetent. He leaned back against the dome walls and sighed. "Right…Right, you're right…Griffin will be fine." He rubbed his temples. "Sorry for acting stupid…"

Tony waved it off. "Eh, all's well." He glared up. "Ugh, of course the one place we go to that seems harmless ends in this mess." He threw his hands up. "Then again, should have been obvious since this isn't a well-renowned traveling path!"

Gwyn gripped her long hair and wrung the water out. "Better than a volcano, right?"

"…I suppose so."

Ella, much to her disgust, rested herself in the muddied dirt. "Ugh…let's just rest up for a moment before searching for Griffin."

Wes sighed and pressed the back of his head against the wooden wall. "Might as well…" He shook his head. _Right…Griffin can take care of himself. Even if he did run into trouble, there's nothing out here that can match his ferocity._

* * *

Griffin wasn't sure how far the waves carried him, but the raging rapid eventually sunk into the dirt and leveled out with the spacious ground. He did, however, realize his trek back wouldn't be as simple as walking back the way he came. Those waves threw him around and messed with his sense of direction. Everything currently felt fuzzy.

Once the floods died down, he found himself laying in a muddy pool of water. Despite being carried away from the rushing waters, he expressed mild annoyance for his predicament. The mucky water soaked into his clothes. He already dreaded the return walk to his comrades covered in grime.

 _Ella mentioned something about spa treatment? May need that myself just to get this filth off my body._ He stood up and patted down his clothes, grunted at the hard splat sounds they made. Not that he minded being covered in dirt, but he preferred being clean overall.

He wrung out his head leaf before looking around at his surroundings. He squinted as he tried to pick out their magic aura through the trees. With his head still ringing from his discomforting joy ride, he had some difficulty pinpointing their exact location. He'll have to wait 'til his head cleared up.

He crossed his arms and pressed his back against a tree. He kept a stern gaze about him as he looked around the blue tinted forest. As if fate wanted to test his patience, it just had to bring about a surprise flooding and separate him from his group. In a forest called _Lonely Rains Forest_ of all things. At the very least, once his team recovers from the flood, they'll go in search of him. Best he can do right now is to wait.

He let his mind wander has he listened to the distant sounds of the trees brushing against each other. The air felt cool against his wet skin. Even the rain sounded pleasant for all the trouble it caused him. Water ran across his legs due to the remains of the flood. He rarely took the time to appreciate the quiet serenity of nature. It felt…nice to just rest and take it easy for a change.

He rested his head against the tree and stared up at the leaves, his gaze softening a bit. He wondered how Holly and Mack were fairing without him. Not that they weren't capable on their own, but it felt weird not having them along these days. Whenever he needed a question answered, he referred back to his adventures with those two.

…really looking back, he missed a lot from his childhood. No worries or hardships, a loving family, and then some. All of that stripped away in a blink.

Griffin clenched his fist and growled quietly. It always came back to that murderous tyrant. Tracking him down for years and he continues to mock him by not drawing his sword. Ever since crossing paths with Team Ravenfield, his priorities have been switched. No longer did he make tracking that madman his primary mission. And yet, he longed for confronting him just to show off how he's grown. He wanted Griffin to grow stronger? That's what he'll get.

Griffin sighed and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that right now. He doesn't even know where _he_ is. He could be halfway across the region, taking down other warriors by his blade. The horrific acts made the Grovyle's blood boil.

He shouldn't care now. He just needed to wait for his team to find him and…

…there was that weird feeling again.

Griffin straightened up and looked around vigilantly. The feeling, this time, was accompanied with a faint sound. He concentrated on his surroundings, filtering out the forest and pinpointing that specific sound. He listened, listened hard, and heard it again. Still faint, yet clear as day.

The weak cries of a man, growing weaker by the moment.

Griffin growled and focused his senses across the forest. His mind, now cleared, focused on the life energies in the forest. His range allowed for good tracking, the best way to hunt down criminals with magic auras. With any luck, this fallen man had a magic aura he could track.

His senses prevailing, he located six magic auras in the forest. Four of them immediately stood out as four of his five teammates. He could feel the direction they were to him. Opposite of them, however, was a weaker aura that…was slowly dying.

The sixth…the sixth aura…

Griffin's eyes widened. _No…No, that can't be right._ His teammates' auras weren't the only familiar auras in the forest. This sixth one felt all too familiar to the bounty hunter. His talon like feet curled into the dirt as his body tensed. His shocked eyes slowly dipped into a sharp, furious glare.

 _You…_

Not even caring to regroup with his friends, Griffin sprinted towards the two other auras. He zipped around the trees, focusing on the dying blue aura far away from him. The other aura was slowly moving away from the fallen man. They planned on leaving. That wasn't going to happen.

Griffin jumped across the tree trunks, using the increasing momentum and his natural biology to get him there faster. His hateful aura surge from his body. The blood red energy lit up the blue tinted forest around him. His eyes burned with wrath for the opposing aura, but he kept enough self-control to focus on one other task first.

It didn't take him long to traverse the wet forest as he skidded to a halt. He panted lightly before staring ahead with gritted teeth. All he could say was, "I should have realized it sooner…"

That weird feeling told him what was happening, but he didn't acknowledge it because his mind wasn't in the right place. But now that he saw it, he wished he intervened sooner. How none of them overheard this carnage before the Grovyle's eyes was beyond his understanding.

Trees were cut down and broken. The ground and dirt were kicked up from, what he assumed to be, a battle of strength and magical pressure. The magical pressure especially, as he could feel the remnants of magical aura being leaked. The scorch marks and ice walls in the area indicated all out assault. If he had to guess, judging from how much could be felt, this was a little before they came into the forest. A battle of this magnitude would have been traced immediately.

Griffin's eyes eventually landed on the fallen warrior he traced. His eyes narrowed sadly, gazing upon the Servine that lay breathless in a pool of his own blood. He wore armor with color that resembled brass, yet it was mangled and cut through like paper. Under the armor was the Servine's clothes, stained in his own blood. Resting in his arms, over his chest, was a short sword sheathed in a dark yellow scabbard. The hilt was black with a silver cross guard.

The Servine's glazed eyes slowly looked toward Griffin. Griffin flinched at how weak and helpless this man looked. The Servine struggled to reach out, hoarsely saying, "Please…come…here…"

Griffin obeyed and kneeled before his side. He took the grass snake's hand in his and clenched it gently. "Sir…what is your name?"

He breathed slowly, trying to stay awake. "I…Iestyn the Cutter…" He coughed harshly, spitting out blood. His hand trembled, but Griffin kept hold of it. "I…I'm not…I-I can't…"

Griffin closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect. It was a pessimistic way of addressing it, but they both knew he had no chance of survival. His aura was too weak to seek immediate medical attention. Griffin looked into his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

Iestyn wheezed out feebly, then looked directly at the leaves. He could see the gray clouds as raindrops splashed against his face, running off the red stains on his face. "M…M-My…My f-f-family…"

Griffin held the back of the Servine's head. "I'll…make sure someone's notified of your…passing. I'm…sorry." Griffin clenched his eyes angrily. "If we only got here sooner, I could have-!"

"T-This…This i-isn't your fault…" Iestyn stated weakly. "W-Who…a-a-are you?"

Griffin breathed shakily, then attempted to keep his composure. "Griffin Everfall. I am the Blood Moon Rogue."

"T-The b-bounty hunter renowned f-f-for taking the w-w-weapons of d-d-dead warriors…"

Griffin nodded. "Yes…but not for the reason the public will have you believe." He glared. "I already know who did this to you…"

"I-I-I see…" Iestyn wheezed frailly, then gripped his sword. "P-Please…t-t-take good care o-of Absolute Z-Zero…" he pleaded, referring to his weapon. "U-Use it…fight hard…"

Griffin gripped the hilt tightly, then stared at the dying warrior. "I'm sorry…"

Iestyn breathed softly, then his head gently slumped to the side. Griffin narrowed his eyes on the Servine's aura, then growled quietly. The last flicker of life in the warrior blew out. No heartbeat, no breathes, no life. Griffin's fingers curled aggressively for a moment, trying to hold back the rage burning in his heart.

He took a deep breath, then sighed. He stared at the dead warrior with sympathy, then closed his lifeless eyes. His arms drooped to the side as he stared down at yet another fallen warrior. A precious life taken in such a dishonorable matter. His blood boiled hotter than before as his aura leaked out.

Without looking up, he clenched his teeth and growled, "I know you're there. You sensed me the moment I got here."

An ominous wind blew by as a figure stepped out of hiding. Griffin looked up and sneered at the man. Before him was an Electivire, staring down the Grovyle with a cold glare. He wore a green tunic with a black shirt underneath and gray pants. Around him was a black coat that fluttered in the wind, with the hood down. Visible underneath the cloak were a silver arm brace on his right forearm and a white hilted sword with a silver scabbard.

The Electivire scoffed quietly, keeping a hand on his sword. "Griffin…"

Griffin stood up and glared at the opposing figure. "…Voss…"

Voss closed his eyes and sighed. "I was wondering when our paths would cross again. Though, it seems your friends are nowhere to be seen. Where is young Holly and Mack?"

Griffin gripped Absolute Zero tightly. "Just me…no one else."

"Uh huh…" Voss opened his eyes and glanced off the side observantly. "So, I suppose those four auras in the distance mean nothing to you." He looked back at Griffin. "I wonder if any of them can put up a worthy challenge."

Griffin growled and took a step forward. "Face them and you'll have to deal with me."

"An idle threat," Voss judged. "For now, I must be off. I have important business to take care of." He turned around and prepared to leave, but stopped and sidestepped an Exosus Release that smashed and incinerated a tree into ash. The Electivire looked over his shoulder emotionlessly. "Did you need something?"

Griffin lowered his smoking hand and sneered. "You aren't getting off that easily." He pointed his newest weapon at its previous owner. "Not after what you did to him."

Voss sighed and looked away. "What's there to say? He was weak and unworthy of my effort. It only seemed fair to put him out of his misery. Allowing him to live the rest of his worthless life as an inferior being would be a disservice."

Griffin was practically breathing out his blood red aura through his teeth. "You consider yourself some sort of god?"

"I'm simply a man who seeks the proper challenge." He turned around and faced the Grovyle. "I've grown weary of life itself and wish to depart from this world. However, I only wish to be slain by a warrior capable of killing me: the Invincible Juggernaut."

Griffin hissed in irritation and gripped Absolute Zero's scabbard. "I don't believe in someone being unbeatable. I'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Voss narrowed his eyes seriously. "Oh? Is that so?"

Griffin unsheathed his new sword. Upon coming out, a sharp coldness blew out. He raised the weapon towards his opponent. The blade was a single edged sword that resembled blue stain glass with a bright blue outline around it. The blade radiated with a strong cold aura that formed frost around Griffin's arm.

Voss raised his brow. "I questioned why a grass snake would choose wielding a sword that emits cold energy. Seems unorthodox."

Griffin swiped the air, leaving a trail of cold mist. "Guess you don't know what it takes to be a warrior."

Voss closed his eyes. "Do not waste my time with frivolous revenge schemes. I have no intention of fighting you." His eyes opened into a glare. "You're still the same, cowering weakling I met in Monsoon Village."

Griffin growled. "I…am no…coward!" He kicked off the ground, thrusting the sword forward. "And I will kill you!"

Voss sidestepped while examining Griffin's form. He lodged the blade into a tree, which slowly coated with ice in a near instant. He pulled it out and slashed across the ground, sending out a trail of cold energy. Voss dodged it again as it split across a tree with ice.

Griffin sprinted off and ran circles around the warrior killer. He got behind him and went for a slash, but Voss blocked the attack with his arm bracer. Ice formed around it, but not a single scratch was made in the bracer. He grabbed the Grovyle by the wrist and threw him to the side. Griffin pressed his feet against a tree and sprung off.

Voss continued to keep his composure as Griffin swung the icy weapon, dodging with simple movements. He kept his arms folded behind his back. Griffin went in for a diving stab overhead, but one of Voss' twin tails wrapped around his wrists and smashed him into the dirt.

Voss gave him a cold stare. "You're out of your league, Griffin. You still haven't let your rage takeover. Where's that vile lack of empathy? That murderous bloodlust?"

Griffin shot a blood red glare at the murderer. "You want to see bloodlust?!" He spun on his back, dragging Absolute Zero through the dirt. Voss jumped back from a pillar of ice that sprung up. Griffin jumped out of it and pulled out Infinity Breaker.

The polearm extended out in a blur, but Voss caught it with ease. However, Griffin retracted it so it could pull himself in. He spun Absolute Zero and attempted to slash across Voss' chest, but he used his arm bracer again to take the hit. Once again, not a single scratch could be made into it.

Griffin used Infinity Breaker to leap over Voss' head, depositing the weapon soon after, and threw Absolute Zero at his back. Voss sidestepped and let the weapon fly by, stabbing the ground and partially coating it in ice. He turned around, then caught a kick from the bounty hunter. Griffin twisted himself out of his grip and landed on his hands. He flipped to his feet and pulled out two Exiled Souls.

He crossed the weapons and slashed forward. "Flash Needle!" He fired off the red needle shower.

Voss sighed tiredly and precisely blocked the needles with his arm bracer. The needles shattered against the hard metal. He glared at Griffin in annoyance. "Are you through warming up? I don't intend to stay here all day."

Griffin growled furiously and sent Exiled Souls away. "Take this seriously!" He pulled out No Peace and charged. He pulled the studded warclub back and swung it at the murderer's head.

Voss held his arm bracer up and blocked the warclub. Kinetic energy reverberated off his brace, blowing his fur and tunic from the impact. Even so, it still didn't damage the bracer. He raised his brow. "Ah yes, I remember killing the warrior who used this particular weapon."

Griffin growled in frustration and bafflement. _The hell?! No Peace is designed to shatter defenses! What the hell is that brace made of?!_

Griffin pulled back and tried to get a strike in from his other side. Voss leapt back, avoiding the swing. Griffin chased him down, swinging the heavy warclub aggressively. He ended up hitting the ground and causing a shockwave to blast up the earth and dirt. They jumped away from each other and landed on risen rock.

Griffin glared and traded No Peace out for Justice Flyer. He aimed the rapier and rocketed himself towards Absolute Zero. He snatched the weapon and rocketed himself towards Voss. He thrusted with a flurry of jabs, to which Voss either blocked with his bracer or dodged. Griffin contorted his body and swung down with Absolute Zero. Voss caught the blade, then grunt as ice formed down his arm.

Griffin jumped back and aimed Justice Flyer for the Electivire's stomach. However, his tail snaked around and caught his wrist. Voss shook the cold blade off and broke the ice off with a wave of pressure. He wrapped his other tail around Griffin's neck and lifted him to eye level.

Voss scoffed. "…pathetic." He threw Griffin away. The Grovyle's back slammed hard against a tree. He groaned quietly. Voss attempted to leave again. "You're as weak as ever."

"DIE!" Voss turned around, then narrowly avoided Griffin's Twin Inferos Busters. The magic snake heads hissed and snapped their jaws as Griffin threw punches at the warrior killer. Voss dodged his attacks and chopped him in the back of the neck. Griffin rolled across the ground, then landed on his feet. He slammed his fists together, steaming with heat. "Malignitas Force!" He spun around and rapidly punched the air, firing off concussive shockwaves.

Voss couldn't simply block them with his bracer, so he ran to the side to evade them. Griffin tracked his movements and continuously punched at the air with anger burning in his eyes. He clenched his fist tightly and roared, delivering one final blow directly at the Electivire.

Voss scoffed and dropped to his knees, sliding under the shockwave that obliterated the trees. He smoothly returned onto his feet, then dusted himself off. He stepped back, avoiding a slash from Absolute Zero. Griffin dragged the blade through the ground and slashed up a wall of ice that almost hit the warrior killer.

"You've learned to use that thing quickly," Voss commented.

Griffin exhaled cold mist and growled. "I thought I told you to take this seriously!" He slashed angrily, trying to get at least one hit in, but the warrior showed to be far more experienced.

"I don't find myself putting the effort of complying to your wishes if you can't prove your worth." Voss pivoted on his foot and spun his elbow sharply into Griffin's back. The Grovyle gasped out in pain, then picked up by the head leaf. "This is your rage? It's a childish tantrum, at best." He violently slammed Griffin into the ground. He picked him up again, continuing, "Is this truly the extent of your power?" He repeatedly flung Griffin into the ground, this time with no pause. The Grovyle looked like a red and green blur as he was slammed around. "Wasted potential and effort." Voss tossed Griffin away.

Griffin scrambled to his feet and panted heavily. He wiped his cheek, feeling the warm blood dripping down his face. Despite being in pain, the rage in his heart remained strong and fierce. He glared over his shoulder with burning red eyes. "Don't make a mockery out of ME!" He dug his claws into the ground and kicked off.

Voss closed his eyes and blocked a powerful punch from the furious Grovyle. Griffin flicker-vanished around the Electivire speedily, then appeared overhead. He performed an axe kick, but Voss jumped forward to avoid it. Voss spun on his feet and glared. Griffin snarled like a beast, then roared wrathfully, erupting in a thick blood red aura.

"Exosus Cloak!" Completely enveloped in his energy, Griffin zoomed right at the Electivire and threw his punch. Voss stopped it with his bracer, but felt the immediate difference in this punch compared to the others. He nearly tripped over his feet from the shock.

Voss narrowed his eyes in interest. _Hmm…now we're getting somewhere._

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Griffin roared as he bashed his fists against the unbreakable bracer. Voss braced himself as the flurry of punches pushed him back. He could sense the intense rage flying out of the Grovyle.

Voss raised his hand and slammed it down on Griffin, burying him in dirt. The Electivire made a sound of dissatisfaction. "Still under the impression all this struggle serves a purpose? I gave up caring about pain a long time ago. This shouldn't be holding a fine specimen like you back. Don't you want to kill me?"

Griffin pressed his palms into the ground and released an Exosus Release: Maelstrom. Voss crossed his arms and flew back. The blast lightly singed his clothes. He landed on his feet and glared. Griffin picked himself up and growled viciously.

"You took everything away from ME! YOU BASTARD!" Griffin sprinted right at him, pulling out Twin Storms. He spun in place and jumped, wrapping himself in thick winds and spiraling towards Voss. The Electivire sneered and clenched his fist. He threw his fist at the winds, but they split in two and curved around at his back.

Voss spun around and caught both tornadoes in his hands. He crushed the left one into nothing before pulling Griffin out of the right. Voss went for the punch, but staggered back as Griffin swung Echo Chamber up with disorienting sound waves.

Griffin sent both weapons away and cracked his knuckles. "This ends now!" He cupped his hand around his fist and charged energy into it. Red rings of energy surged down. He channeled seven into his fist before dashing forward. "Burn in Hell! Ira Dei: Seven Destructive Fists!"

Voss opened his eyes and saw the Grovyle coming right at him. He sneered quietly, then clenched his right fist. The arm bracer glowed in a white light, but Griffin paid no mind to that as he got in close and threw his supercharged fist.

The fist pressed right against the Electivire's stomach. The contact resulted in a brilliant flash of red light. The pressure exuding off the attack made the ground crumble. Pulses of energy surged off, building up as the punch stockpiled kinetic energy on top of each other. Griffin jumped back as Voss flew back from the forcible punched, with his feet digging into the ground.

The Electivire ended up crashing into a tree that crumbled from the massive pressure of the seven destructive punches. A cloud of dust rose up from the aftermath.

Griffin stumbled back and gripped his sore wrist. His arm ached from the use of his powerful spell. The Grovyle panted heavily, glaring in disgust at the murderous being he once called his teacher.

* * *

" _Come on, Voss! I want to fight a real opponent!" a younger Griffin complained as he punched the wooden dummy set up for him. "This is SSSOOO boring! I want high stakes action!"_

 _Voss sat off to the side, meditating. "You asked for my expertise and wisdom about battle. Simple training games do not prepare you for real life."_

" _Yeah, but at least they're fun…" Griffin mumbled, throwing an uninterested punch at the dummy's chest._

 _Voss grunted in irritation. "Brats these days. Still intact with their youth. Their innocence." He glared ahead. "Kid, the world's a miserable place to exist in. A cold reminder that the next day will bring more pain. Sickening."_

 _Griffin gave him a deadpanned look. "I'm not following."_

 _Voss stood up. "Warriors these days seem to focus on heroic acts of valor and glory. Fighting for truth and justice. A delusional mindset for the desensitized generation I'm cursed to exist with."_

 _Griffin ceased practicing on the dummy and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? Warriors are awesome! They're brave, strong, heroic, and the coolest thing in Mysto!"_

" _And every day is the same ol' song and dance." He turned around and looked down at the Treecko. "Kid, glory and fame can get you far, but what happens when you've reached the top?"_

 _Griffin raised his brow. "Uh…you're the best, duh."_

" _It means there's no point." Voss lifted his right arm and gazed at his bracer. "Saving lives from the sick and twisted, getting stronger, fighting for what's right…how foolish I was to believe there was a point to saving a life." He glared at the Treecko. "It's pointless to fight for selflessness when you yourself have become numb to your own deeds. It becomes an everlasting scar that grows with pain."_

" _I…don't get it."_

 _Voss walked towards the dummy and drew his sword. "What I'm saying is…what's left to gain when you've become the strongest?" He slashed across the dummy once, then slowly sheathed his sword. "Nothing. You're just a hero who always wins. And I hate that." His sword clicked inside its scabbard, then the dummy flashed with white sparkles with the single slash illuminating brightly before collapsing to shreds. "And that's the sad truth."_

 _Griffin stepped back, momentarily awestruck by the display of swordsmanship before glaring at him. "What's wrong with saving lives? It's a nice thing to do."_

" _Saving Pokémon from the greedy and cruel, perhaps. But these days, I just see warriors pretending this is all some silly game." Voss paced around the Treecko. "Whatever happened to the warrior's spirit? One that didn't seek fame and glory, but power and domination? After years of culminating the thoughts, it makes no sense to me. Why should I care for the lives of others when I can't find the thrill for living anymore?" He narrowed his eyes sadly. "Days upon days of nothing but the same thing. Me, a warrior forced to wander the region searching for satisfaction. Something to put me out of my misery."_

 _Griffin slowly became uncomfortable. "Oookay, you're getting a little creepy…"_

 _Voss gripped his sword tightly. "…I came to Monsoon Village when I heard about the Grim Ash Clan. Legends stating they were among the most powerful of magic users." He turned toward Griffin. "I often wonder what that power truly feels like, if the legends hold true."_

" _So…you just want to fight the strongest members of my clan?"_

 _The Electivire looked at his bracer for a moment, then closed his eyes. "Something like that." He opened them up. "I grow jealous of the warriors I come across. They don't suffer my fate. I wish to see the greatest warriors of this world so they may give me the satisfaction I deserve: release from this wretched world."_

 _Griffin raised his brow. "I see…" This guy seemed crazier by the second._

 _Voss walked past him, then looked over his shoulder. "I wish to enlighten your mind, Griffin. I see great potential in your rage. That vengeful anger that surrounds you. The aura of a hungry killer."_

 _Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Killer…? I don't want to kill people."_

" _The truth many forget, dear boy, is kill or be killed. The weak die, the strong live. And the strong, like me, must suffer for our unbeatable glory. Life…means nothing to me anymore. The lives of others…they don't matter if I can't get satisfaction. The only feeling I have yet to experience is death…a fate I can never have." He closed his eyes. "I wish for only the strongest to take my life, so that I may be at rest knowing the world isn't without a strong fighter."_

 _Griffin looked absolutely shocked by his confession. "The heck?! Why throw your life away?!"_

" _If there's nothing left to amount to, then there's no point." Voss looked at him. "Tell me, child: What does life mean to you?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _If life is so worth protecting and raising, what does it mean to you? When someone like me sees endless suffering from the tight grip of physical existence, what does it mean to live when everything has no purpose in the end?" He narrowed his eyes. "What does life mean to you?"_

* * *

Griffin clenched his smoking fist tightly and shouted, "How can you still be so blind?! Warriors fight for the lives of others! They fight for the good of the people!"

The Grovyle glared at the smoke before him, then gasped when he saw Voss' figure through it. He still stood tall, even after his attack, as if the attack didn't faze him. "…everyone dies at some point. I only wish to be defeated by the most worthy of fighters. If they can't slay me, they've lost their right to be called warriors."

The smoke cleared, shocking Griffin with the new sight to his eyes. The Electivire was cladded in a silver armor that encased his whole body, not a single yellow or black hair to be seen. Metal shoulder pads extended out, metal coating around his twins tails that didn't hinder flexibility, and a mask and helmet similar to a samurai with only his red eyes peering through.

Griffin stared in disbelief, then looked directly at where he punched him. He saw the heat of his attack against the metal plating, but not a single dent or scratch was made. The armor was completely unharmed.

"N…No…" Griffin mumbled in horror.

Voss knocked the helmet a couple times. "Anyone who can pierce this armor is worthy of my respect." He narrowed his eyes. "However…that's a promise that'll never be made. Thousands have tried to slay me in this armor. Thousands of died by my sword." He drew his blade and aimed it at Griffin. "Immuto Armor. This armor has taken the strongest hits the world's ever seen. Anything that can't surpass that power is completely nullified." He glared. "In short, I can't be defeated by anyone."

Griffin's eye twitched uncomfortably, then his eyes shaped into a murderous glare. "You…You…" Griffin roared furiously and lunged right at him. Voss didn't fight back as Griffin angrily punched his fist against the armor. His attacks vibrated off the armor, leaving no damaging impact behind.

Voss closed his eyes. "I've lost patience protecting the innocent. If you're not strong, death awaits you. A kill or be killed world. That's the path I walk now. That's the path I've created for you. I want you to surpass me, Griffin Everfall. I want you at your strongest."

Griffin jumped back and panted heavily. Blood red stripes stretched from his eyes and covered his face. He held his hand out, sent away all his weaponry including Absolute Zero, and pulled out Endless Regret. "If's it kill or be killed, do you mock me by sparing my LIFE?!" He stomped the ground and swung the sword back. "Exosus…" Explosive energy wrapped around the black blade, crackling intensely.

Voss glared. "I want to see the full power of hatred reach its peak. Call this an experiment, to see how vile a Pokémon you can become when you've completely surrendered to anguish. No warrior has ever embraced that feeling of fighting for pure power and onslaught. Now come, show me what you've lear-!"

"RELEASE!" Griffin swiped his blade across and unleashed a massive wave of blood red energy. The trees caught in its path incinerated on the spot, crumbling to ashes. The wave stretched out, encompassing everything. Voss spread his arms out and took the blast. He felt the ground burning beneath his feet.

The wave stretched out for meters, bringing down everything in sight. The blast echoed across the whole forest, capable of being heard by all in the forest. The energy eventually dissipated from the output, leaving behind a scorched mess.

Griffin struck his sword down and held himself up with it. He glared tiredly at the torched ground. He flattened the path in his field of vision. Not a single tree remained standing and the ground closely resembled the floor of a volcano. Ashes fluttered in the wind. Griffin panted softly, then clenched his teeth as the smoke cleared up.

Voss was still standing.

His armor smoked from the blast, but not a scratch was made into the metal. Voss calmly glared at the Grovyle, then sheathed his sword. "…you have grown stronger, but you refuse to release all your power at once." Griffin growled under his breath. "You still refuse to give in to your hate. Why? Don't you hate me?"

Griffin raised his sword and aimed it. "More…than anything on this planet."

"Why aren't you consumed by your desire for…?" Voss closed his eyes. "…you still haven't given up on trying to prove me wrong." He sighed, then turned his back. "I'm done here."

"What?!" Griffin shouted.

"There is no point in fighting you, boy. I have business to take care of." He glared. "I know you can become so much more. Stop wasting my time and get stronger. If you don't, I will kill you." He started walking away.

Griffin's hand trembled in incredulity. His tired breaths stopped and turned into low humming growls. "You…You can't just…" He stomped forward and screamed, "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

Voss folded his arms behind his back. "I believe we are."

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME, YOU MISERABLE SADIST!" His aura exploded outward uncontrollably. Hot tears streamed down his eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DIE, DIE, DIE!" Griffin ran at him, snarling a murderous shout as he wrapped his energy around Endless Regret into an unstable blade.

Voss stopped, then turned around. The frustration was evident in the Grovyle's face, but he still refused to fight back. To put an end to this, Voss simply closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and unleashed his silvery aura.

Griffin got within striking range when Voss' aura exploded upward with sheer intensity. Griffin flew off his feet, disrupting his attack. He plunged Endless Regret into the dirt and anchored himself down. He looked forward in horror at the massive outpour of aura shooting from the monster. The energy reached as high as the clouds.

"Go ahead. Try and attack," Voss ordered. His armor glowed and retracted back into the arm bracer. "Lay a strike on me. I won't stop you."

Griffin's heart pounded vigorously, pulling Endless Regret up and aiming for the kill. However, he couldn't will himself to step closer. He tried to force himself, but the immense pressure was too great for his body to take. The energy felt…suppressing. He physically couldn't inch himself closer without breaking down.

"Do you see the difference in our strength?!" Voss' voice boomed from inside the aura. His figure was completely shadowed out, with his red eyes piercing through the aura. The aura even made him look taller and more ferocious from the way it distorted his image. "I'm the Invincible Juggernaut! I can only be slain by the strongest! Do you still believe you can take me?!"

Griffin desperately tried to aim his sword. "I…I…"

" _I assure you, you will fail when you confront him. You will confront this swordsman for the first time…and you will be overwhelmed by his power."_

Griffin's hand trembled. He stared up at the hulking beast above him, overpowered by the massive difference in power. All the rage he felt towards this monster was stripped away and replaced with doubt and uncertainty. Images of his village burning away in the fire resurfaced, remembering the shadow of the monster that took it all away from him. The little Treecko crying out for his parents while this monster stood above him.

His knees buckled under him as he dropped his sword and collapsed forward, staring at the ground with a devastated expression.

Voss ceased outpouring his aura and took a sigh of irritation. "…I act merciful with you because I want to see you overcome my power." He turned away and began to walk. "You want to continue thinking there's some sense to being the hero? Be my guest. You'll die like the rest. Living has lost all meaning in my eyes. Try and prove me wrong, if you have the guts."

Griffin stared at the ground blankly. His eyes shook frantically while he breathed heavily. His throat felt clenched up from the scare. Sweat dripped from his head. He clenched his eyes for a moment, then looked forward.

He was already gone.

Griffin looked down at his blade, starting at his devastated reflection. He picked the weapon up, then stabbed the ground. He pressed his head against the face and sighed shakily.

"I…I will surpass you…" Griffin mumbled quietly. He swallowed hard, then bared his teeth. "And I'll do it on my own terms…"

* * *

"Come on, I think he's this way!" Wes shouted as he pushed through some bushes. The others followed closely behind. Having recovered from the brief flooding, they started the search for their missing teammate.

However, through their search, a lot happened. Namely the two overwhelming presences in the forest. One was easily recognizable to the group, but the other…sent cold shivers across their spines. Even Ella felt the exuding pressure from earlier. Chaotic noises from the distance, telling them Griffin got himself into some trouble.

"Wonder what that hotheaded bounty hunter got himself into this time," Tony joked with his hands in his pockets.

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, what happened out here? Did Griffin get jumped or something?"

"If he did, I'm worried," Wes admitted. "That other presence wasn't a typical bandit."

Ella gulped. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I hope so," Gwyn cried with teary eyes. "I know he can be a little cold, but Griffin's such a nice guy!" Flint nudged her side, allowing her to lean against him for some comfort.

Wes glared. "Strong or not, I'm not letting that jackass who attacked my teammate get away!"

"One step at a time, Wes," Ella warned.

They passed through the trees and peeked across the distance. Stepping around the tree, their eyes widened to see the razed land and scorched earth. The fresh smoking blackness slowly cooled from the moisture. An entire pathway of destruction in the middle of such a quiet forest.

Their eyes slowly wander around, before landing someone nearby. It was Griffin, who sat in front of lump of ground. A cross made of sticks was jabbed in the back like a makeshift tombstone. Griffin had his eyes closed as he held his newest weapon in his hands, mumbling prayers to the ground.

His team walked up behind them with somber faces. Ella stepped up first and placed her paw on his shoulder. "Griffin…"

He stopped his prayers, but didn't open his eyes. He remained quiet for a moment, then sighed. "…the worst side of fate…what does that mean for me?"

It immediately clicked what transpired during their separation. No explanation had to be provided. His tone of voice provided enough details. The team looked at each other with empathic eyes, then sat down beside Griffin and closed their eyes, silently praying to the deceased individual.

Griffin opened his eyes, narrowing them on the grave of Iestyn the Cutter. He took a deep breath, then unsheathed Absolute Zero. He stared at the cold blade as icy mist mixed with the air. He turned it around a couple of times, then sighed.

"…is there purpose to all this struggling?" he mumbled.

Wes opened one eye at him, then smiled gently. He placed his paw on his shoulder and said, "No one said life was an easy ride. Whatever you're going through…just know it's too easy to give up on your beliefs." The others nodded in agreement.

Griffin let it sink in, then nodded slowly. "Right…" He closed his eyes, then sheathed the weapon. "One thing's for sure…" His eyes opened into a glare. "I can't afford not to care."

They sat in silence in front of the grave, continuing to pay their respects to the warrior. No words had to be spoken to know the troubles that lay ahead.

As the days passed, the shadows were no longer the only threat in their way.

* * *

Voss stepped out of Lonely Rains Forest, looking back for a moment. He kept special attention to Griffin's aura the whole way out. He could sense the presence of his associates by his side. He narrowed his eyes solemnly in their direction, then continued walking.

"Why haven't you broken, Griffin?" Voss asked aloud. "What nerve haven't I touched yet to bring out your rage? What motivates you to hunt me down if you haven't reached your peak?" The Electivire rubbed his chin. "How perplexing. You truly are different from those I've slain. So defiant to accept the power, yet so persistent."

Voss stopped as he felt an odd sensation beneath his bracer. He pulled the metal piece back and took a look at his wrist. He sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps when everything is set in motion, we'll clash swords once more."

Beneath the arm bracer, seared into his skin, was the symbol for the Tribe of Shadows. The iris glowed red as Voss stared at it.

He readjusted the bracer and continued on his way. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he walked. "If the end of the world doesn't bring out your true strength, then the world deserves to perish under our heel."


	49. Chapter 49

_**Ch.49: Reunion in the Woods! The Game Has Only Just Begun!**_

A couple of days had passed since Voss' small confrontation with his unwilling trainee. The fire in the Grovyle's eyes was still fresh in the Electivire's mind. What would he have to give to bring out the full extent of his rage? It was like an annoying itch that scratched at the back of his mind. It'll bug him for the rest of his days until he comes up with something. However, that only stimulated his desire for a proper and honorable battle.

In the meantime, his focuses should only be on meeting at the arrival time and destination. Speaking of which, he pulled the mysterious letter he received out of his pocket. Frankly, he wasn't familiar with the seal on the envelope, nor the mannerisms of whoever reached out to him. In his opinion, they sounded like a psychotic lunatic.

Still, it had to be someone of great magical talent to pull a fast one on him. How this letter ended up in his pockets without his senses going on full alert was beyond his current understanding. Maybe actually meeting this mysterious individual will shed some light.

He walked through a patch of woods, significantly different to that of Lonely Rains. A much more natural color taking up the light and less flooding. A lot less flooding. A light fog rolled in, still allowing him to see a reasonable distance ahead.

He stopped, then pulled out the letter once again. It told him to meet by the tree with the evil grinning face burned into it. Voss checked the trees and found one with that exact image. And it certainly was an evil grinning face.

 _Yep…definitely a lunatic._

Voss checked his surroundings to see if anyone was around. Seeing that his mysterious messenger hasn't arrived yet, he plopped himself on the ground and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and meditated within the silence of the woods.

How long has it been since he took the time to sit down and rest? He wandered Mysto so many times, he's practically been to all the major cities, towns, and villages. He rarely took the time to stop walking and rest, except for his regular periods of sleep. Was there any point to meeting with this madman? What benefit was there? He only came in hopes this man was a worthy warrior to put him to rest.

How many warriors has he killed? He lost track after fifty-eight. Then again, being around for five centuries doesn't leave room for remembering trivial matters like weak warriors. All he knows is many died by his blade. An immortal warrior like him couldn't handle the stress of life forever. His purpose in this world now was to find his end.

Voss took in the serenity of nature and let himself fall victim to its comforting atmosphere. Even after all the bloodshed and corpses behind him, he still clung to sanity after years of mental fortification. He allowed himself to enjoy the calmness for as long as possible.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. His eyes opened slightly as he felt the presence of someone trying to mask themselves. No magical aura, but his warrior instincts detected a possible threat lurking in the woods. It was close, stalking up to him with the quietest of steps.

Voss closed his eyes and gripped his hilt. He breathed in deeply, then sighed. The closer the presence got, the more his wrist itched. He felt the burning of his mark, telling him who exactly wished to disturb him. The presence became all too clear.

Voss sighed. "…how long has it been?"

"…too long."

The twang of a bowstring shot through his ears. Rising to his feet swiftly, he unsheathed his blade and spun around. An arrow whizzed past him. He slashed through the center of the arrow, cleaving it in half like the wind. His movements were smooth and clean, allowing the arrow to be cut perfectly in half. Both halves parted and struck two trees.

Voss glared through his closed eyes, then straightened his posture. "As always, you're a dishonorable fighter. Time has not molded your instincts."

Stepping out of the fog was a familiar Ariados, who hissed gleefully as she was followed out by the spider demon, Salbon. Callista laughed in face of her old comrade. "Five hundred years and that's how you greet me? I see your attitude has worsened with time." She clicked her mandibles. "Sharp as usual, but far too proud to consider me a worthy fighter."

"You're a witch," Voss stated, sheathing his blade. "You have no combat prowess of your own, relying solely on the demons of the Underworld."

Callista chuckled evilly. "If I recall, I gave you a run for your money with said demons. The man who can take on anyone vs. the witch who can summon the forces of the Underworld. All you have is your magic and that fancy armor. A well placed shot any other day would leave you dead in seconds."

Voss closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "An armor tempered by the strongest warriors in existence. It is a symbol of my status."

The spider waved it off with a bored look. "Seeing as I'm a not a hobo like you, I like my position better."

He grunted in disgust. "Only a witch would approve of dishonorable deeds. A mere disgrace to the world."

"Oh, like you're any better," Callista countered with a wave of her foreleg.

Voss sighed. "Despicable acts follow both our paths. I suppose I'm not one to talk." He glared. "I never expected to see you out here. What have you been up to for the last five hundred years?"

Callista rolled her eyes. "Aside from collecting new sacrifices and making new contracts, I've been mostly on the run from witch trials." She snickered. "Though, in more recent times, I've been struck with good fortune that'll surely bring to light appreciation from our master." She narrowed her eyes. "You are aware of his return, yes?"

Voss nodded and held his arm up, moving his bracer down. "My mark burned with great intensity five years ago. His return was most surprising. I didn't think we'd ever find him. And yet, somehow, he has been released from his captivity."

Callista nodded. "Most intriguing. I've been preparing for his return ever since." She sighed. "A shame, though, that he hasn't sought to reconstitute our forces after centuries of inactivity. Many wars have come and gone since the Grand Imperium Age, but the mark of the shadows had since been burned away by the fires of victory for the Pokémon."

Voss crossed his arms. "I would have expected the Shadow King to seek us out after so long. Over five years and he hasn't yet returned to seek vengeance. Most strange…"

Callista narrowed her eyes. "I assume you're here for the same reason as I am."

Voss pulled his letter out, though with a curious stare. "You mean you know of the madman who sought an audience with me?"

Callista snickered. "Ha…I shouldn't be surprised. Only you and Wendrake disconnected themselves from us. This madman you speak of apparently has some infuriating news he wishes to relay. I warn you, he hasn't been the same since."

Voss narrowed his eyes. "Who do you speak of?"

"Kehehehe! Ooh, I love guessing games~!" Voss' eyes widened at the creepy voice in his ear. "Spoiler alert, I think it's the devilishly handsome freak whispering in your ear like a creeper."

Voss spun and went to grab the creeper, but he was already gone. His senses caught up and told him to look above. He did so, then he and Callista spotted the Mr. Mime sitting in a tree with his legs crossed.

Aeternus raised his hands up and laughed jovially. "Aww, now isn't this a lovely sight? Not even ten seconds in and you tried to kill me! It's like the good ol' times all over again!" He leaned back, kicking his feet in his laughter. "Kehehehehe! Where's the camera when you need it? Scrapbook material, right there!"

It took Voss a moment to figure out who this strange man was. Memories flooded back to a stoic and orderly Mr. Mime donning a black cloak and armor. It was baffling, but he could remember the aura signature of this insane man. He narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Puck?"

Aeternus sprung up and stood on top of tree branch. "Ding, ding! Aww, you remember me! I'm flattered!" He threw his head back and laughed even harder.

Voss glared suspiciously, then looked to Callista for answers. All she could do was offer a shrug. "Don't look at me. First time I ran into him, he's been like this."

Voss looked back at Aeternus and crossed his arms. "You _are_ Puck, correct?"

Aeternus stepped off the tree branch. Spheres of pale yellow energy hovered under his feet, which in turn made him hover in the air. With his hands behind his back, he floated around playfully. "My apologies if my current mindset has left you baffled. Unlike you and dear Callista, the years have not been so kind to me." He floated upside-down, facing Voss with a large, toothy grin. "You could say I've gone a little _mad_!"

Voss pushed him away. "Yes…that much is clear."

Aeternus spun himself right-side up. "Despite me being your glorious strategist, it seems I've lost my mind over the last few centuries." He tapped his fingers together deviously. "But my mind is still as cunning and malicious as ever. Kehehehe…I've been coping with my fragile mind and taking advantage of this region's growth."

"I'm not following," the warrior killer admitted while the Mr. Mime floated around like he was laying on an inflatable raft.

"Well, to start, I go by Count Aeternus these days! I happen to be the leader of the greatest crime organization in all of Mysto, the Anguis Organization!" He rested his cheek in his palm, grinning. "What have _you_ been doing for five-hundred years?"

The Electivire narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure how, but you sound even more condescending than when you were sane."

"I roll with the madness, pal!" Aeternus exclaimed, rolling around in the air. "Feel natural! Never have to worry about big, complex issues when I can just laugh them off with a bright, big grin!" He, once again, cackled in amusement.

Callista rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "He's insufferably grating, as you can see."

"Clear as day," Voss mumbled.

Aeternus 'rested' on his stomach, kicking his legs around while laying his head in his folded arms. "Aww, I missed you guys, too!"

Callista waved her leg around. "Save it for your stupid scrapbook, you insane clown. You gathered us all here for a reason. What's the big idea bringing us back together?"

Aeternus grinned and landed his feet on the ground. "Callista, Voss, I've called you all here for a special occasion! After five hundred years of silence from the shadows, this world has written us off as forgotten threats to the tests of time! We're no longer top priority! The war we started is remembered, but we are forgotten." He smirked. "Until now." He spun in the air and clapped his hands together. "I've called you both here for a big, group reunion!" He flung his hands out, emitting small sparks from his hands like fireworks.

"Reunion?" Callista and Voss repeated.

Aeternus hooked his arm around Voss and held Callista against his side, much to their annoyance. "Friends, friends…we had some good times. Some laughs, some bloodshed. We played games, we murdered thousands." A tear dripped from his eye as he smiled nostalgically. "I can still hear their screams in my head. They would always lull me to sleep on those especially cozy nights."

Voss and Callista deadpanned. _He's definitely lost it._

Aeternus pulled away, while dropping Callista. "The point is, I want another war to start!" He grunted and pouted to the side. "I've seen many wars as Mysto developed. I always rooted for the team that spilt the most blood." He groaned and held his face. "But it's always like those stupid children's books: _Good always prevails!_ " He stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ugh, war sucks when it's over…"

Voss glared. "Get on with it, you insane freak."

Aeternus raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, no need to throw a fit." He held his hips and smirked. "What I'm saying is, I want us to rejoin forces in the name of the shadows. In the name of our lord and master, the Shadow King!"

Voss and Callista glanced at each other, then glared at the insane Mr. Mime. "Why didn't you just say that in your letter?" Callista asked.

Aeternus snickered. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise! Besides…" He punched his palm with a wicked grin. "We can't do this alone. The Shadow King's return can't be completed without the combine effort of all three of us!" He pointed at Voss. "The only being in the world to defeat you, yet mocked you by sparing your life. You basically devoted your existence to his cause." He pointed at Callista. "And I know you've been busy performing witchcraft to perform the Puppetry Surgery on our master."

Callista gasped, then glared at him. "How did you know about that?!"

Aeternus laughed and kicked his feet in the air. "You think I haven't been keeping tabs on you? My organization spans entire sectors of Mysto, which is how I learned _you_ were the one who killed off my men in the Desert Zone." He smirked evilly. "That wasn't very nice of you, Callista."

The Ariados rolled her eyes. "They were in my way…and I didn't know they were your men. If I did…I would have made them suffer longer."

Aeternus threw his head back and laughed. "Same old Callista!"

Voss crossed his arms. "So, a rebuilding of the Tribe of Shadows to its former glory?" He tapped his chin. "Starting another war is pretty tempting. Draw out the worthier warriors to test their strength."

"Oh, but I'm not done yet!" Aeternus continued. He tapped his fingers together villainously. "It has come to my attention that a new game piece has been added to the equation, along with a new group of players I've been dying to meet." He snickered childishly. "Ooh, I'm so excited to see it to the end."

Callista raised her brow. "What are you going on about?"

Aeternus pulled a sketch out from his jacket and handed it to them. "I think you'll find these faces to be familiar."

Instantly after receiving the drawing, their eyes widened. "Belladonna…" Callista mumbled, spotting the sketch of Gwyn.

"Griffin?" Voss questioned, staring at the Grovyle's image.

Callista then narrowed her eyes. "Wait a second, I recognize the Flareon…and the other four. They were in Ghost Cove while I was there."

"You've seen Griffin before?" Voss asked.

They then set their glares onto Aeternus. "What's this about?"

Aeternus snickered wildly. "Oh ho, now I've got your attention! Friends, I present to you six treasure hunters in search of the legendary artifact that our master sought for during his reign: the Idol of Origin!"

Voss' eyes widened, though Callista looked off to the side with a pondering expression. "Huh…my Dark Medium mentioned something about a gold statue reoccurring in the Flareon's mind…"

Aeternus laughed aloud, basking in his own madness. "It's too rich, I tell you! How funny that the Heralds of Darkness have met a group of Pokémon out looking for the idol! HA! It's brilliant!" He clasped his hands and grinned with glee. "And you're already familiar with them! Even better!"

Voss crumbled the paper up and tossed it back at Aeternus. "They know of the Idol of Origin?"

The Mr. Mime snickered. "Saw one of the keys for myself. From what I've been told, they've already acquired two. Now they're making their way to obtain a third key."

Voss rubbed his chin. "I was wondering why Griffin was traveling without Holly or Mack…"

Callista narrowed her eyes. "So, what do you plan on doing? Should we track them down and steal the keys for ourselves?"

Aeternus marched around with a chuckling grin. "Oh no! We shouldn't waste our time on such trivial matters! The keys are easy game, but they can do the collecting for us! I'm much more interested in bringing the Shadow King back to his former glory!" He bowed to them. "My friends, our master is currently trapped in the body he used to hide from the current day world. Spending so many years dormant in that body has placed him in a suppressed state. He can barely take control." His grin widened. "That's why…we're going to bring him back."

Callista narrowed her eyes. "You're saying we're going to release him from his self-inflicted imprisonment?"

"Precisely. Though, we need to make sure his current host doesn't fight back. Seeing as how our master hasn't had the time to grow in strength, he's likely much weaker than compared to the Pokémon of five centuries ago. No…we need to restore his power."

Voss crossed his arms. "And how do you propose we do that?"

Aeternus stepped back and chuckled gleefully. "I thought you'd never ask." He swirled his finger above his head.

A pale yellow spiral cloud appeared over them, expanding outward before creating a bubble around them. Voss and Callista looked around uneasily, then glared at the cackling Mr. Mime.

"Now, before we go, have any of you had recent experiences with nausea or weak stomachs?" He pressed the back of his middle finger against his thumb. "This trip is going to be rough on the body."

Callista hissed in irritation. "What is this about? Where are you taking us?"

A dark, sinister smirk crossed his face. "My hidden base. We're going to meet some old and new friends." He flicked the bubbled, sending out a ripple.

The outside of the bubble wiggled from disturbance, then popped out of existence, leaving behind no trace of the three heralds.

* * *

"And stay out, ye wild hoodlums!" Hal's voice rang from inside his shop before a Litleo and a Growlithe flew out onto the streets and crashed on their faces. They picked themselves up, then shrieked as Hal ran out, waving a sword with an odd, rounded hilt around. They hightailed it down the street to avoid the Krocorock's wrath.

He waved the sword for a few more seconds before easing up. He grunted petulantly. "Darn kids. Ye go trying to steal from me again and I'll whoop yer asses into next week!" He rubbed his aching back. "Argh…me back is killing me." He spun the sword around, then sheathed it back into the end of a broom. He smirked. "I knew putting swords in me cleaning supplies would come in handy!" He turned around to head back inside when he noticed someone resting against his shop.

The man had himself wrapped in a black sheet, mumbling incoherently. The old croc could see he was fidgeting uncomfortably. Despite the sad state, Hal wasn't a man of generous action after a rough start to his day.

He poked the man with his broom. "Oi!" The man suddenly tensed. "I don't want any hobos loitering in front of me shop! Either ye buy something or shove off!" He went for the door.

"N-No, wait! Hal!" The man sprung up and threw the sheet off. "It's me, Jonathan!"

Hal recoiled in horror at the Scrafty. He was covered in grime, his casualwear was torn up, and his eyes were bloodshot with poignant dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hasn't had decent sleep in months.

"By the gods! Geno, pal, what happened to ye?! Ye look like ye've been caught in a might twister over the lands!" Hal exclaimed in distress. "Have ye no pride in yer appearance?!" He held his hips. "And why were ye hanging outside me shop like a filthy hobo?!"

Jonathan could barely keep his eyes open. "I'm…I'm sorry, Hal, I just…I just can't…" He stumbled forward, leading the former pirate to catch him. "I…haven't been able…to sleep well recently…"

"Ye don't say," Hal sarcastically replied. His eye widened as the professor passed out on him. Hal stood him up straight and quickly patted his cheek. "Geno! Buddy! Wake up or I'm getting the sea spray!"

Jonathan jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. "S-Sorry, sorr…wait, sea spray?"

"Keep yerself together, matey! This is no way to be carrying yerself! Ye're a proud man! Act like one!"

Jonathan gripped his head tightly and groaned. "Ugh, I'm sorry! I just can't think straight! Every night, I'm being plagued with these…horrible, horrible visions! Each one more grotesque than the last! That haunting, chilling voice that rings inside my head! I just can't take it anymore! I'm losing my freakin' mind!"

Hal narrowed his eyes, then gripped the paranoid man's shoulders. "Jonny boy, calm down and tell me what's wrong…"

Jonathan breathed heavily, then pinched between his eyes. "A…A…A dark cloud, haunting me. Hal…it's him. I think the Shadow King is haunting me."

This took Hal by surprise. "The Shadow King? Why is he haunting ye?"

"I…I…" Jonathan gripped his head and dropped to his knees. "My head…it hurts too much…can't think…"

Hal frowned, pitying the diluted state the professor has been brought into. Hal has seen many a man fall victim to insomnia, many being of his former crew. Anyone deemed worthy of the croc's friendship will not suffer such a pathetic state while he's around.

Then again, he wasn't the most caring type. Not to say he couldn't be nice, but his people skills were…bad. Plus, he doesn't even know where to begin with Jonathan given how loopy he's acting.

The croc tapped his snout with a pondering expression, then snapped his fingers. "By the gods, I know someone who can help!" He picked Jonathan up under the arms and threw him over his shoulder, which made the professor uneasy. "Hang on, professor, I'll get ye the best treatment this side of the village!"

"H-Hal, as appreciative as I am, you don't have to-WAH!" The Scrafty did his best to keep his lunch down as the excitable pirate dashed off in search of this supposed help.

* * *

Vivian rested on her couch, reading one of the many novels she had laying around on the shelves. Reading had become a familiar pastime in the recent months as it kept her mind off her two boys. As much as she worried, she couldn't burden them with her concerns. They had their father's blood in their veins. If they ran into trouble, she was certain they'd find a way out.

She rolled onto her side, holding the novel up with her feelers instead. The Sylveon sighed tiredly. _Good grief, I need to step outside more. I can see why Wes gets so anxious waiting for a job._ She glanced up with a curious gaze. _Hmm, I wonder if I could do some treasure hunting._ She smirked to herself and laughed it off. _Oh Vivian, you're not as young as you once were…or as experienced as Garret. That man could run five marathons in an afternoon, I swear._

She wasn't one for treasure hunting. Being raised like any normal girl in Quartz Plain, she didn't seek out much excitement. Though, after meeting her future husband, she was thrusted into the fun against her will. And yet, she didn't regret it. That crazy, crazy Jolteon who turned her life upside down and brought out the biggest smiles she could manage.

She giggled behind her paw and sighed dreamily. _I can still remember that surprise date he brought me on._ She tapped her chin. _Hmm…yeah, I think he invited me to the hilltops, then came crashing in on a lifeboat from one of those pirate airships._ She giggled. _And he was still right on time. What a gentleman._

Before she could daze off too far into her sweet memories with her late husband, a loud and unending series of knocks rang on her front door. She jolted off the couch and landed on her floor. She picked herself up, huffed in annoyance, then set her novel down before marching to the door.

 _Of all the obnoxious behavior, who's banging on my door this early?!_ She grabbed the handle with her feeler and pulled it open. "Can I help-?" Her bitter mood turned to shock as a Scrafty was waved right in her face.

"Fix him!" the man holding him shouted.

Vivian leapt back with a shriek, reaching for her chest. She panted quickly, then took a second look at the two. "H-Hal?!"

Hal stepped inside and closed the door. "Sorry for barging in, but I need yer help!"

"Hal! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Vivian yelled, still recovering from her sudden fright. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Good grief…what's the problem?" She took a third look at Jonathan, then gasped. "Professor Geno?!"

The Scrafty looked sick to his stomach, though that probably had to do with the way he was dragged here. "Does…he have any sense of…sanity?"

"Jonathan! What happened to you?! You look like a mess!" Vivian pointed to the couch before racing to the kitchen. "Place him on the couch! I have some medicine!"

Hal lay the Scrafty down. "He's not sick."

"I am now," Jonathan groaned.

"He's being plagued with nightmares. Insomnia."

Vivian grabbed some medicine from the cabinets and filled a glass with water. "I know you can be rather brash, Hal, but I'm not a doctor. Jonathan may need to see someone about this."

Jonathan gripped the back of the couch and lifted himself up. "I'm…fine, Mrs. Ravenfield." He coughed into his fist. "I just…can't get to sleep these days."

Vivian plopped a medical kit down and pulled out a mortar and pestle. "You should have seen someone sooner," she scolded lightly. She dropped herbs into the mortar and started grinding them up.

Hal tilted his head. "What are ye doing?"

"I studied medicine in college. I'm not qualified to be a doctor, but I learned how to use medicinal herbs to cure common day ailments. Just give me a moment and I'll have something that'll have you asleep for a few hours."

Jonathan held his hand up to decline. "Vivian, that won't be necessary." He tried to stand up, but two of the Sylveon's feelers grabbed him down by the shoulders and pinned him to the couch. He froze up at her scolding glare.

"Rest. NOW," she ordered firmly.

Jonathan gulped and smiled nervously. "Resting…"

Hal took a cautious step back. _You sure know how to pick 'em, Garret._

Vivian mashed up a few herbs into a green paste, then sprinkled a white powdery substance into it. She held the mortar up to her nose and took a quick whiff. Satisfied with the concoction, she took the glass of water and dumped the paste into it. She used a stirring rod to mix the ingredients in before handing it to Jonathan. "Drink this."

Jonathan complied immediately, only because he didn't want to suffer her wrath any longer. He cautiously smelled the elixir before downing the glass. He nearly spat the concoction out from the bitter, burning taste sliding down his throat, but he pressed on until every drop was sipped.

He gasped in relief and handed the glass back to Vivian. She fluffed a pillow to make him comfortable. "This should help you sleep for a few hours. After that, you can tell us what's wrong."

Jonathan held his head and sighed. "I…you're too kind, Mrs. Ravenfield."

"Just call me Vivian, dear. Now sleep." He nodded obediently and turned on his side, feeling the medicine drift him off into slumber land. Vivian sighed, then jabbed Hal in the side with her feeler, making him yelp. "That's for scaring me earlier." She packed the kit up and carried it back to the cabinet.

Hal rubbed his side and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, but this was urgent. He was speaking crazy talk when I found him outside me shop. I though he was some dirty hobo loitering on me property."

Vivian put the kit away and closed the cabinet. "Your people skills are impeccable," she muttered sarcastically. She faced him with her bottom feelers crossed over her chest. "I still think you should have taken him to the doctor."

"In the state he's in, I was worried he'd say something." Hal narrowed his eye seriously. "Viv, do ye remember why Wes and his friends went out on their adventure?"

Vivian nodded. "To search for that Idol of Origin. You told me this before."

"I also told ye the shadows are after it, too." He shook his head. "Listen, the forces yer boys and their friends are defying could spell trouble for all of us. If any of us make the wrong move, we'll send the entire world into a tizzy. There are dangerous foes out there that can and will go after them once they join forces." He glared at Jonathan as he slept. "And I think Geno there is getting the worst of it."

Vivian narrowed her eyes. "Oh dear…"

Hal crossed his arms and sighed. "Once he wakes up, we need to get to the bottom of this and figure out why he's the only one being haunted."

* * *

Within the throne room of Aeternus' base, a ripple of space distorted in the center. A pale yellow pulse expanded outward and popped the distorted space, materializing Aeternus, Callista, and Voss. The two other heralds groaned from the trip through space, having difficulty remembering most of the ride. Aeternus just laughed at their misfortune.

"Well, at least you didn't lose your lunch!" he exclaimed.

Voss glared at the sadistic jokester. "I do not have qualms with stabbing you in the throat."

"Yeah, well I do!" Aeternus retorted as he tapped his neck. "Kind of need this breathe properly!" He snickered through his teeth.

Callista shook her head, then gazed upon their new surroundings. "My, my, you certainly been living it up in the high life, Puck."

"That's how I roll!" Aeternus jumped up and floated around the room. "My personal domain where everything goes my way! Speaking of which, did I ever thank you for my maid? She has been a BIG help in keeping this place spotless!"

Callista rolled her eyes. Ah yes, how could she forget? First time the two reconnected after so long, he asked for some favors that he never returned. A few witchcraft items and one Puppet to use as he pleased. "Sort of."

Voss examined the portraits of the narcissistic clown with disinterest. Rows of portraits with his smug grin. "You certainly have developed a vain interest in yourself."

Aeternus shrugged. "I can't help it if I'm amazing."

Callista crossed her forelegs and sighed. "Well, we're here. Mind explaining who these 'friends' of yours are?"

Aeternus bowed to her. "Oh, of course!" He walked to his throne and pressed down on a button, signaling a gong sound to echo through the base.

Not even five seconds after, the doors opened with Zaros and the Roserade maid entering. Zaros pushed his glasses up, then immediately bowed after in respect for their guests. "Greetings, honored guests. I am Zaros, assistant and apprentice to Count Aeternus." He gestured to the Roserade. "This is Count Aeternus' personal maid."

Roserade bowed respectfully. "Greetings."

Callista narrowed her eyes. "I see my Puppet is still in good condition."

"I told you, she's been a big help in keeping things in order," Aeternus reminded.

Voss narrowed one eye on Zaros. "I would have never expected you of all people to take in an apprentice."

Aeternus popped up behind Zaros. "What can I say?!" He pinched and pulled on the Watchog's cheeks. "I saw the brimming potential in his eyes! I had to make him my student!"

Zaros wasn't bothered by the violation of his personal space, merely shrugging it off with a tip of his glasses. "It is a huge honor to work under such a respected master of magic."

Callista helped herself into Aeternus' throne, deciding to give her tired legs a rest. "Does he know of your ulterior plans?" she hinted.

Aeternus snickered through his wicked grin. "Zaros is my most trusted apprentice. My only apprentice, granted, but trusted! He knows of my involvement in the Grand Imperium Age and the war of the shadows." He rubbed his knuckles against his chest. "I hold great mastery in my talents. I couldn't keep them secret from my protégé forever."

Voss closed his eyes and groaned. "This is who you called us here to meet with?"

Aeternus jabbed his thumb at his maid. "Well, she's just an accessory for the ride. It's just Zaros and…" He smirked villainously and pointed forward. "Hehehe… _him_."

Callista and Voss' eyes widened as a sudden chill expanded out behind them. They turned and saw a mass of shadow rising out of the floor, peering down on them with piercing red eyes. The glare didn't faze the two heralds, as they were more surprised by the shadow as he took on his natural form.

The Being of Nightmares, after reverting to his normal form, bowed to the heralds. "Callista, Witch of Darkness. And Voss, Warrior of Darkness. It had been too long."

The two blinked, then narrowed their eyes. Callista clicked her mandibles in delight. "Ah, Nightmare. Is that really you? You don't look a day over five hundred…or however old you are." She hopped off the throne and scuttled over to him.

Voss raised his brow skeptically. "I thought you were sealed away in an unmarked location."

Nightmare folded his arms behind his back and bellowed with laughter. "The one true god known as the Shadow King released me from my imprisonment. Puck summoned me to his domain under the assumption I was freed."

Aeternus rubbed his fingers together. "He and his shadows have been hanging out here while I've been scheming. We're all after the same thing: the idol and the eradication of those pesky treasure hunters."

Voss narrowed his eyes at the Mr. Mime, then scoffed. "…you've planned all this out in advanced. Seems you haven't lost your wit for strategy and planning…Puck, the Strategist of Darkness."

Aeternus snickered childishly. "You flatterer~!"

Nightmare looked around the room, then raised his brow in sudden realization. He only counted three heralds present, not four. He glared at Aeternus. "Where is the Assassin of Darkness?"

Callista scoffed. "You mean Wendrake?"

"Yes. If we wish to strike fear into the hearts of this pitiful world, all heralds must be present. His deadly skill in assassination is vital to our ranks. Why haven't you summoned him, Puck?"

Nightmare was mildly surprised when he saw the confused looks Callista and Voss were giving him, as if this question was baffling and unnecessary to talk about. This led Voss to facing the madman with a suspicious glare. "You haven't told him, have you?"

Aeternus floated in the air with his legs crossed. He snickered impishly. "Might have hinted at it, but never said anything."

Nightmare's eyes glowed furiously. "What is the meaning of this secrecy?! I demand an explanation to Wendrake's absence!"

Callista huffed in irritation and turned her back to the shadow. "If he's anything like last time, he won't be coming."

"Huh?" Nightmare sounded in confusion.

Voss narrowed his eyes. "After the Shadow King, you, and the shadows were imprisoned for eternity, only we remained. We originally suggested destroying what remained of the land due to the war, but…Wendrake had enough, it appears."

Aeternus laughed aloud. "Oh, he had enough alright! Freakin' spat it in our faces that he was done with the Tribe of Shadows! Oh, but we tried to reason with him like any _good friend_ would! We tried pleading to his better nature, convincing him of the rewards, and even tempting him with small doses of glory! And how did he thank us?!" Aeternus' smirk curled with anger as his eyes twitched creepily. "Oh, he just declined and _tore down the king's castle on top of us!_ "

Nightmare's eyes widened. "He did what?!"

Callista groaned. "Believe it or not, he's not exaggerating. He slashed up the castle's support and pulled it down on top of us. We were buried under there for a day. Ever since, we haven't been able to track him down. Wendrake has completely severed his connections with us, even hiding his mark to make sure we can't find him."

Aeternus waved his hands around with an annoyed smile. "Oh, we feel the blips of his presence every so often in the months, probably just to change the bandage or whatever that's covering his mark." He tapped his fingers together and laughed darkly. "Oh, how I wanted to see good ol' Wendrake again just so I could return the favor. Tell me, is slamming _two_ castle down on him overkill?"

Nightmare ignored the madman and turned his back with an annoyed scowl. "That treacherous scumbag…I always knew he was a shifty bastard, but defying the will of the Shadow King? Disgraceful!"

Voss shrugged his shoulders. "Wendrake's dead in our eyes. A Herald of Darkness who must pay for his betrayal." He glared with disdain. "He's sullied the shadows with his impudent display of defiance." He pulled his sword out. "Even as our enemy, his death will be honored as I strike him down with my blade."

Clicking mandibles and cheeky chuckles turned his attention to the Ariados present. "You think you're getting that all that action to yourself? I'll have his soul sacrificed in my rituals and make sure he suffers for all of eternity. I can pull the right strings with my employers to make that happen."

Aeternus threw his head back and laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "You think those feeble revenge schemes will get you anywhere?" Pale yellow dust surrounded his hand. "I intend to disintegrate him and use his remains for my twisted experiments, plain and simple."

"You're all fools!" The heralds turned their sights on Nightmare, who scolded them with a fierce glare. "You four were the strongest of our forces for a reason. A three-on-one confrontation may seem to be in your favor, but you forget Wendrake is a specialist in his craft." He closed his eyes. "He was always the most skilled fighter of the heralds."

Aeternus waved his pessimistic attitude off. "Nighty, we've had five hundred years preparing for that day. We've sharpened our minds, perfected our abilities, and polished up on old tricks. Whatever Wendrake decides to throw at us, we'll be ready."

Voss nodded. "Yes. Wendrake will be no match for me, as I, too, have grown stronger slaying those pathetic excuses for warriors in my years."

Callista closed her eyes and clicked boastingly. "I've made some rather fortunate deals with higher grade demons. I haven't even show my full force to those treasure hunters."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" They nodded. Nightmare sighed, then floated around the room. "In that case, we shall set the issue of Wendrake on the backburner…I believe that's how the expression goes." He glared at the walls. "Objective one on the list is restoring our master to his former glory."

Aeternus snapped his fingers. "Zaros, lay the info on my homies~!"

Callista deadpanned. "Never…say that again…or I'll kill you."

Zaros cleared his throat and took center stage. "Well, according to Count Aeternus, your lord and master has trapped himself in the body of a certain Alex Ghostwind. From my own knowledge, he was a proud warrior in his time and took on the most dastardly of criminals." Zaros closed his eyes. "However, he mysteriously disappeared some years ago, even some time before he found the tomb of the Shadow King.

"It has come to our attention that his survival rested solely on hiding out in that body, causing his power to drastically weaken. He cannot take control without an outside force assisting." Zaros turned to his teacher. "Count Aeternus, with assistance from Mistress Callista, will make an elixir that'll restore his royal darkness to his rightful state of power. A concoction that'll energize him BEYOND his original power."

Voss crossed his arms and held his chin in intrigue. "You're suggesting a drug that'll return our dark master into the fearer warlord he once was?" He closed his eyes. "I have to say, that's utterly brilliant…and preposterous. The amount of time and research to imagine such a ridiculous formula-"

"Voss, buddy," Aeternus interrupted, "we definitely have the time. And _I_ have the research necessary. We're not just going to restore the Shadow King's power. We're going to make him unstoppable." He rubbed his hands together evilly. "The time for fun and games is over. Soon, our master will be transformed into a monster of war. And once the Idol of Origin is in our possession, nothing will stand in our way!"

Callista clicked with an impressed sound. "Hmm…you've thought long and hard about this stupid plan of yours, Aeternus. I might actually give a damn and help you."

Aeternus snickered. "You're too kind. After we bring your coven to my lovely hideout, we can get started on this little project of ours. You still have a Puppet Master, right?"

She nodded. "You haven't met him, but Reuben has been practicing Puppetry Surgery for a long time. Once we retrieve our master, that surgery will make him a god among the Pokémon."

Aeternus snickered in delight. "I'm tingling with joy!"

Voss closed his eyes and turned away. "I have no part in this insane project of yours. I wish to be somewhere so I can sharpen my skills."

Aeternus snapped his fingers. "Maid! Take Master Voss to the training room!" He smirked. "I think you'll find it to your liking, good ol' buddy."

Voss narrowed his closed eyes. "My only desire is to be defeated by the one who is worthy. I must make them earn that honor." He followed the Roserade maid out of the throne room.

Zaros gestured out the door for Callista. "I will show you to a suitable chamber for your coven before they are summoned here."

"Good. I could use my own room after hopping from place to place," the Ariados grumbled as she followed him out.

Aeternus laughed and clicked his heels together with glee. "Yes! Everything's going according to plan!" He rubbed his hands together and snickered evilly. "This world and those treasure hunters will burn under the glory of our magnificent Shadow King! And nothing will stop us once the idol is ours!" He threw his head back and laughed his heart out.

Nightmare grunted in annoyance. "I think you're forgetting the skill level of those treasure hunters. They were able to take two keys from the two mages and even defeated my shadows on occasion." Nightmare clenched his fist in annoyance. "Being trapped for centuries has led us to be underdeveloped in our own magic. As we grow in strength, they, too, grow stronger."

Aeternus smirked. "Leave that little conundrum to me, Nighty. Shadows are at their strongest with a proper host." He pointed at himself. "Leave the hosts to me. I have many minions at my disposal. They'll prove suitable vessels…" He clasped his hands together and grinned creepily. "Hehehe…with the right upgrades, of course."

Even with his time with the madman, Nightmare continued to feel unnerve by his general lack of sensibility or sanity. However, he wasn't one to turn down an offer for stronger soldiers. "See to it, then." Nightmare raised his hand and extended his claws. "I, too, wish to see this world razed to the ground."

"That's the spirt~!" Aeternus shouted before throwing his head back and letting out an uproar of insane, maddening cackles that ran throughout the entirely of the hidden base, frightening the minions within the dwelling.

That kind of laughter left ominous forewarnings for their future.

* * *

Jonathan took a deep breath, then sighed before sipping the herbal tea Vivian provided him. After sleeping for a few hours, he felt a bit more refreshed than earlier, at least enough to think clearly. He still had a mild migraine eating at the back of his skull, but nothing too troubling.

"Thank you for the medicine, Vivian," he thanked quietly.

Vivian stood in the kitchen, mashing up some more herbs to make extra elixirs for the professor. "You're welcome. I'll be sure to have a few stronger batches done so you can sleep easier."

Jonathan sighed. "That'd be wonderful." He leaned back into the couch and pinched between his eyes. He looked over at Hal, who patiently sat in the armchair and waited for the professor to speak. Jonathan closed his eyes for a moment. "…I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"How long have ye been having these nightmares?" Hal asked. "And why haven't ye come to me sooner about them? If they involve the Shadow King, I need to know. We're both trying to get to the bottom of this mess."

Jonathan rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry…I've just been so frazzled lately that I…I just can't think straight." He clenched his cup tightly. "He keeps showing me these visions of them being killed…over and over." He clenched his eyes shut. "I can recount the vivid details…"

Hal glared softly. "Argh…but why ye?" He glanced off to the side. "Unless he doesn't see me as a potential threat." This immediately caused the Krocorock to lose his temper. "How dare he?! Doesn't he know I was once a feared pirate?!" He twisted his prosthetic arm and shot up to his feet. "I'll keelhaul that shadow and give him a good stabbing or me name isn't Captain Spec-!" Hal doubled over, followed by the sound of his cracking back. "Arceus dammit! Not again!"

Vivian deadpanned from the kitchen. "Did you throw your back out again?"

"Shut up, woman!" Hal eased himself back into the chair, then locked his fake arm back into place. He stretched the digits a bit before looking back at Jonathan. "Argh…still, he seems interested in ye."

Jonathan stared at the ground with faint distress. "I know…and I don't know why."

Hal glared lightly. "Well…for matter's sake, we can take a guess with motivation. I bet he doesn't want ye digging too close to the truth."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

Hal crossed his arms into his lap. "Fernando's out there searching for his long lost tomb. Ye managed to uncover information regarding the Heralds of Darkness. Any more leads and connections like that and ye might find something to use against him." He held his chin. "It's a rough guess, though. We not be doing much compared to Ravenfield and his team, but we are trying to find anything we can on the shadows. Perhaps a weakness. A weakness they don't want ye snooping at."

Jonathan glared forward. "That seems likely. However…what could I possibly uncover about them? Information like that is kept in closely guarded letters. I haven't found anything like that in a public library. I barely found information on the heralds. I'd imagine Mysto's high council wouldn't want closely guarded secrets like that leaked out without attracting unwanted attention." He closed his eyes. "Someone had to know where the tomb was. You don't lose something as delicate as the Shadow King's tomb without bearing the consequences."

"I assume ye're saying someone does know more about the shadows than yer average joe?" Hal inquired.

"Precisely." Jonathan rubbed his chin. "But where to look?"

Hal closed his eye and stood up. "Perhaps it's best to put it off for now. Ye've been hard at work and need yer rest."

"But I need to know, Hal," Jonathan insisted.

"Not on my watch, mister," Vivian chirped in, bringing with her a small box of sleeping medicine. "I'm not your mother, but you're going to get some rest even if I have to trap you under your own sheets." She glared. "Don't think I'm joking. Wes had a habit of sneaking out at night when he was younger. I _can_ make that happen."

Jonathan stumbled back with slight fear in his eyes. "You are…a very intimidating woman, Vivian."

She smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." She placed the box in his hands. "I recommend a cup of this every night. It'll help ease you to sleep without any trouble."

Hal tapped his cheek. "Hmm…maybe I have some dreamcatchers ye can use."

"I…" Jonathan sighed and smiled wearily. "…you both are too kind." Vivian smiled back, then it dropped as she took a long, hard look at the Scrafty. Her eyes narrowed curiously as she stared at his face.

"Yeah, yeah!" Hal shouted before slapping the Scrafty in the back, knocking him forward. "Now go home and…read a normal book or whatever ye do in yer spare time!"

Jonathan opened the door and waved back to them. "Right…I'll see you both later, I guess. Have a good day." He closed the door behind him.

Hal huffed irritably. "And they say I'm the stubborn old man…" He looked at Vivian, who looked down with noticeable confusion. "Viv, are ye okay?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. "I'm…yes, I'm find, Hal. Just blanked out for a moment." She scratched the side of her head, then sighed. "All this talk about the shadows has me anxious over my boys again…"

Hal looked at the door with a serious gaze. "Frankly…so am I." He held his hips and glared at the ground. "I'd be a fool if I didn't play me part in all of this." He clenched his teeth. "…we can't beat around the bush any longer."

Vivian sighed. "I can't contribute. We just need to put our trust in Wes, Flint, and their friends."

Hal closed his eye. "Perhaps ye're right…"

* * *

Jonathan entered his house and threw himself onto his couch. He sighed tiredly and pinched between his eyes. They told him not to involve himself in the shadows any further, but he couldn't just put it off. He dedicated countless weeks into researching the shadows and he wasn't going to end his search here.

Even so, he wasn't in the best of moods to do complex thinking. Plus, at this point, he's hit a dead end in his research. Not much else can be found on the shadows without infiltrating Mysto government files, which would lead him into a whole lot of trouble if he could pull that off.

Adhering to the orders of his 'doctor,' he had no choice but to take it easy. He picked up a random book scattered across his floor. A quick skim of the title showed it was another mythology book.

Now that he had the time to rest, he let out a small chuckle at the possibility of some of these myths actually being true. Some were obviously too fantastical to be real, even by their world's standards. A raging flood engulfing the world because of a war between the water Pokémon three millennia ago? Nothing more than a natural disaster during a touchy time in what is now the Aqua Zone.

Still, as even he himself admits, myths become so drowned out through time that many will believe they are, in fact, fictional.

He flipped through the pages of the book, skimming through the various myths and legends recorded inside. _I have to wonder just how many of these legends are true?_

He continued flipping, then put the book away before reaching for another. However, he looked down at his feet and saw a book with a burgundy cover. There was an illustration of a library with crystal towers that peaked up into the clouds. In fancy, cursive writing under the picture was:

"The Immensus Library…" Jonathan raised his brow curiously. "I…don't remember grabbing this book." He picked it up and looked at the cover. He narrowed his eyes. "Do I even own this book?" He looked around at his disorganized bookshelf.

He owns a lot of books, so it wasn't that hard to believe he forget he owned quite a number of titles. But…he doesn't recall ever owning a book called 'The Immensus Library.' He doesn't remember pulling it from the shelf, either. Where did it come from?

Jonathan stared at the book cover, hearing the gears in his head turning with his curiosity. He shrugged, then opened to the first page. "Looks harmless enough, I suppose." He lay back on the couch and got to reading, wondering what adventures this book will take him on.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Ch.50: Returning to the Circus of Enchantment! Team Ravenfield's Terrifying Destiny!**_

A few more days of walking past for the treasure hunting team, as they closed in on their destination: Spring Wells City. Even from where they were, they could smell the fresh ocean air. Not so surprisingly, Ella was the most ecstatic to be nearing the paradise city. She practically skipped the rest of the way.

She couldn't contain her excited giggles as she bounced near Gwyn. "The city I was destined to live in! A beautiful paradise of leisure and charm!" She gestured forward to the sky. "A classy Espeon like myself feels at home in such luxurious heavens!"

Wes smirked and pulled on her ear to bring her back to reality. "Earth to Cipher!" She smacked his paw away, making him laugh. "Chill, girl. Keep that up and we'll have to leave you here."

Ella stuck her tongue at him, then held her head up. "Forgive me for being wrapped up in the wonders that is Spring Wells."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "A tourist destination that attracts annoying scumbags, the snobby rich, and criminals. What a joy." He sighed. "I don't get all the hype over relaxation. Breaks, I can understand. Leisure? I trained myself to be alert at all times."

Ella smirked at him. "Tough cookies, because I'll personally make sure you get the full experience." She snickered and wrapped her foreleg around Gwyn. "Of course, after we have our girl time!"

Gwyn grinned. "I'm so excited, I could explode!"

Flint chuckled awkwardly. "Heh…with you, that might be literal." Gwyn giggled with a bashful blush.

Tony walked beside Wes with a cool grin. "Eh, that's all well and dandy, but I'm personally looking forward to the beach. Loot to swipe and girls to swoon." He held his chin with a sly grin. "What lady could resist this handsome mug?"

"Should we expect you coming back with slap marks?" Griffin retorted dryly, making the others laugh out loud.

Tony pouted in annoyance, then smirked irritably. "Oh, you are SO asking for an ass whooping, buster!" He cracked his knuckles.

Wes raised his paw. "Okay, settle down, you two. Remember why we're here. Retrieving the key is top priority." He saw Ella glaring at him, to which he rolled his eyes and smiled. "However, since we have to plan ahead, one day of rest wouldn't bite." Ella smiled in satisfaction.

Flint looked ahead. "I'm okay with that. By the way, where is the key being held?"

"Better not be as confusing as where the Key of Fire was," Ella muttered bitterly.

Wes scratched his cheek, chuckling awkwardly. "Right, that little detail. Well, good news is I know exactly where the key is."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "And the bad news?"

"It's underwater." The team faltered forward in shock while Wes laughed it off. "Hehe…yeah, the key is hidden under Sapphire Sea. We'll have to rent scuba equipment to get down there."

Tony smirked and crossed his arms. "Ha! Looks like I have the tactical advantage for this mission! Getting that key will be a shoo-in for me!"

Ella smirked back. "Don't forget, with every temple we've entered, there's Guardians as well. Good luck trying to fight them if they're in the water."

Tony waved it off with a confident grin. "Please, I can handle a few Water Guardians."

Gwyn smiled. "I have to say, despite this being kind of a dangerous mission, this is kind of fun. Especially with all the new places to visit!"

Wes chuckled. "I guess when you look past the shadows wanting to kill us, it is a pretty fun trip."

"We have very different definitions of the word 'fun,'" Flint stated dryly.

The Umbreon laughed and wrapped his foreleg around his brother. "Oh, you're such a kidder, big bro!"

Ella squinted over the horizon in front of them, then smiled with a giddy giggle. "Yes, yes, yes! I see it! Spring Wells City, here I come!" She raced ahead of them, kicking up a cloud of smoke.

They coughed for a moment, then chased after her. "Ella! Wait for us!" Gwyn called out.

The Espeon stopped herself and gazed over the majestic city set before her eyes. The others stopped beside her and took in the sight as well. A large city bustling with activity by the community and vacationers alike. The city itself was surrounded by a moat of water that connected to the sea. The water flowed throughout the city, allowing for transportation via boat to just about anywhere they wanted.

The majority of buildings had polished white stone with blue tiled roofs, topped with golden accents for extra charm. Small splashes of color were seen here and there from the smaller buildings. One of the taller structures that caught their eye was the bell tower, which rang a beautiful melody over the city.

Ella tapped her paws together with a wide grin. "Dreams are becoming reality!" She grabbed Gwyn by the wrist and stood on her hindlegs in celebration. "Come on, girlfriend! We have some luxury to explore!" She nearly flew off with the Mew, but Griffin stopped her by slashing out a sheet of ice with Absolute Zero that caused her to slip. "Heeey!" she whined.

Griffin sheathed the weapon and placed it back in his personal arsenal. "If we are going to take the day to plan for our fight, it may be best to find a place to stay first before you two go running off."

Ella and Gwyn blinked, then blushed in embarrassment. "Hehe…you have a point," Gwyn said with a chuckle.

Flint chuckled and helped Gwyn up. "Anyone got any recommendations?" Ella raised her paw. "No overly expensive hotels!" Tony then raised his hand. "And no stealing for our bill!" They both slumped over and sighed.

Wes chuckled. "I don't mind a nice hotel, but let's try and go easy on ourselves this time. We already stayed at one fancy hotel. Let's not get carried away."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Oh…very well, I'll set my standards a little lower to satisfy our collective desires." She tapped her chin and grinned. "Well, if that's the case, I know another one we can stay at that's cheaper than the luxury hotels, but still refined enough to live in."

"You're the expert," Tony stated. "Lead the way, El." Ella nodded, then signaled the group to follow her into the city.

* * *

After getting themselves checked into a room, the guys sat around in the living room while the girls changed. The ceiling was white while the walls were an ocean colored blue. White furniture with red coverings to protect from accidental staining and a nice kitchen off to the side. The neatest part of the living room was the mini waterfall flowing down their wall behind some glass. The room itself had a beautiful ocean smell to it.

Wes, sitting near the edge of the coffee table, opened their map and zoomed in on Spring Wells City, specifically on Sapphire Sea. He pointed at the middle of the sea, where the blue dot pinpointed. "Like I said earlier, the map says there's a temple under the sea. Not deep enough to succumb to underwater pressure for us land only breathers," he directed towards Tony, "but still pretty deep."

Flint nodded. "And like Ella pointed out, it'll likely be guarded by Water Guardians." He narrowed his eyes. "They'll have the upper hand over us if they can merge with the water. Hopefully the temple itself isn't filled with water."

Griffin held up Absolute Zero. "Well, we have one advantage. With Iestyn's sword, I'll be able to freeze them in place. Water Guardians may be made of water, but they have to retain some form if they wish to fight us head on."

Tony smirked and raised his fist, sending a few sparks through it. "A good electrical charge will do them in."

Flint shook his head. "Tony, while you will have the best maneuverability out of all of us, half your Storm spells will cause us harm in the water."

Wes nodded. "Perhaps stick to using the wind variations."

Tony pouted. "Darn it…" He shrugged and resumed smirking. "Eh, I still got my Light Speed. All that electricity affects me, not anyone else."

Griffin tapped on the map. "There's still the disadvantage of being underwater, even if the temple has air. The mage protecting the Key of Water will not only be able to conjure water, but can pull in the sea to drown us and affect our chances to fight back." He glared. "These mages are protecting those keys with their lives, after all. Mercy may or may not be given to us."

Wes grinned. "Good thing we don't plan on failing!" He rolled the map up. "Now, as far as getting underwater is concerned, we'll have to check out some scuba shops and rent equipment."

"Which means we're having a shopping day!" The girls' bedroom door flew open and Ella strutted out. Out of her normal clothes, she wore a blue tank top and white shorts while sporting a pair of sunglasses on her forehead. She tipped the sunglasses down and posed. "Now you're speaking my language!"

Wes laughed awkwardly and held his paw up. "I…didn't say shopping day, but I guess there's no harm in it."

Ella snickered. "Wasn't giving you a choice, but thanks anyway."

Gwyn stepped out of the room a moment after. She wore a teal sundress with sunflower patterns going along the edge of the skirt. She wore a strawhat with a hibiscus flower attached to it. She twirled around spiritedly and posed as well. "How do I look?"

Tony gave her a thumbs-up. "Looking nice, Green! Nice to see you open up a bit more."

She giggled bashfully. "Thanks…Sparky!" Tony faltered forward with an irritated grin.

Flint rubbed the back of his head with a light blush and a kind smile. "You look really nice in that. Did Ella pick it out for you?"

"Yep!" She looked at the hall mirror and chuckled. "Got to say, kind of nice not to be wearing a sweater all the time."

Ella chuckled behind her paw. "You look darling, Gwyn."

Wes shoved the map back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, if everyone's ready, let's get prepping." He pulled out a regular map of the city, which he snagged on their way up to their room, and took the lead out with the others following.

* * *

The team stopped by at the scuba rental shop, looking through the lineup of equipment they can use. Wes made some rather odd requests that baffled the clerk, such as asking 'How resilient is the material in terms of combat?' or 'How hard could one headbutt with the helmet before cracking the glass?'. Flint had to take over with picking the equipment out.

Wes shrugged at Griffin. "What? They were legitimate questions."

Griffin pinched between his eyes. "Every day, I find a new reason why you're wanted in so many communities."

Flint held up a wetsuit and examined the size. "Okay, this looks around my size…and these should fit you and Griffin…"

Over at the counter, Tony was getting the oxygen tanks while also flirting with the clerk, who was a Linoone. "So, maybe after your shift is over, would you be interested in joining me on a romantic date for two~?" he asked with a suave grin and charming glint in his eye. "A lovely lady like you deserves a night out with a handsome stud like me~."

The Linoone giggled with a smirk and a small blush. "Hmm, I'd tempted to say yes…"

Tony wiggled his brows. "I can sweeten the deal if that's not enou-AGH!" The Linoone recoiled in surprise as Griffin pulled on his ear and dragged him away.

"Quit acting like an idiot, you weirdo."

"Hey! You're ruining my mojo, Hothead!" He looked back at the clerk and winked. "I'll see you lat-AAH! You're pinching on my ear too hard!"

Wes walked up to the counter and laughed awkwardly. "Hehe…I'll, uh, be paying for those. Sorry about that."

The Linoone waved it off with a smile. "Hehe, no worries. Now, the rental price for the air tanks…"

The guys got their equipment checked out soon after and exited the shop. The girls were in another shop across the street, restocking their food supply for the next few days and for the rest of their trip to come. They sat down outside the shop and had Flint check through everything to make sure they were situated.

"Five wetsuits. Fives masks and goggles. Five oxygen tanks." Flint smiled. "Yep, that's everything." He sighed worriedly. "I just hope they don't get too damaged."

Tony folded his arms behind his head and smirked. "Eh, we can buff out a few scratches. And besides, if worse comes to worst, I can pay off the damages."

Flint deadpanned. "You have the money?"

Tony pinched one of his whiskers and rubbed it with a cheeky grin. "I didn't say it would be _my_ money."

Flint groaned and slumped his head forward. "You're impossible to reason with."

"That's how I roll!"

Wes pulled the Keys of Earth and Fire out, observing them with curious eyes. It felt odd holding these in his paw. It seemed like such a huge hassle at first to acquire, with their major problem at the time being a faulty map. Now, looking at these keys, it felt like nothing can stand in their way.

Sure, they had the shadows tailing them, but they were more than capable of taking them on. It almost made the Shadow King and, to a lesser extent, these supposedly strong Heralds of Darkness seem like minor obstacles to look forward to.

Maybe the Umbreon was getting too cocky. A safe assumption on his part, but it still felt like they were getting closer to their goal. With two keys, soon to be three, in their possession, they were only a few steps closer to completely the ultimate treasure hunt. It almost felt too good to be true. Even a little sad to think it'll all be over soon.

What could possibly top finding the ultimate artifact to ever live?

"You shouldn't be holding those out in the open, bro." Wes flinched, then smiled sheepishly at his brother before stuffing them back in their little sack. Flint smirked lightly. "You have that curious look in your eye. Something on your mind?"

Wes put the bag away, then shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. We only have two keys now, but it feels like we're stepping closer to the idol each day. Soon two keys will become three. Then three will become six. Then six will become ten!" He threw his paws up. "So far from over, yet so close to victory! I'm honestly anxious to keep going!"

"I think the whole store can hear you." Wes flinched again as Ella and Gwyn stepped out of the store. Both carried a shopping bag with them. Ella smirked at the excited Umbreon. "Hey, I get what you mean, though. This is pretty awesome so far."

Griffin scoffed quietly and crossed his arms. "…I will admit, the mages prove to be worthy opponents from what little we've gathered about them. A trained knight harnessing fire magic-"

"-and a museum owner/miner with a living cave as an ally," Flint finished. He sighed. "Don't get too cocky from a few victories, guys. We can't slip up if we're overconfident."

"Says you!" Tony exclaimed, smiling coolly. "My confidence is what drives me to win. You _cannot_ contain my skill!"

Gwyn giggled. "We're only so far into the journey. Maybe try not to get a big head about it."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Can't help it if I'm so awesome."

Wes stood up and placed the equipment into his bag. He patted it shut and smiled. "So, did you girls enjoy your shopping?"

Ella winked. "Totally!" She hooked her foreleg around Gwyn. "I think we might hit the beach later. I need to show this newbie how to play some serious volleyball."

Gwyn scratched her head with a lighthearted grin. "Still not sure about the mechanics, but I'll get it down."

Tony grinned. "Ah, I think I'll take a piece of that action."

Flint raised his brow. "Don't you all think we should be focusing on preparing for the water mage?"

Ella waved it off. "Hey, we didn't prep much for Randolph or Seraphina and everything turned out alright. We got the keys, after all. I say we go with the flow and take it as it is." Flint sighed, unsatisfied with the loose response.

Wes chuckled and waved his paw. "We better start heading back to the hotel. We should grab a quick bite to eat before…" Suddenly, the Umbreon's ears stood erect as a familiar sound entered earshot for him. They twitched steadily, then he turned around and followed the noise with a curious gaze.

The team looked at each other in confusion, until they started to hear the sound Wes was likely hearing as well. It sounded like music, and it felt awfully familiar to Flint and Ella. With their own curiosity rising, they followed Wes to locate the source of this music.

They walked through the streets, passing by the Pokémon walking along, and turned a corner. According to the map they had, there should be a large park around there, which is likely where the music is coming from. Once they stepped in view of the park, Wes' suspicions were proven right.

A large circus tent was propped up in the park, with vendors and stands set up selling food and hosting games. There was a sign stuck into the ground, reading 'Circus of Enchantment.' It took the Eeveelutions of solid observing before reaching the same conclusion.

"Isn't this the…?" Flint started, looking at Wes and Ella.

Wes nodded with a bright grin. "Yeah! I think this is that circus we went to months ago! The one where that fortune teller lady told us where to find Gwyn!"

Tony raised his brow. "A fortune teller directed you to Gwyn?"

"Does she know about the idol?" Griffin asked with a serious glare.

Wes waved it off with a grin. "No, no, of course not. We made sure to keep everything about the idol to ourselves. I highly doubt she knows anything." He rubbed his chin and looked back at the circus. "Kind of odd we'd run into the same circus after so many months."

Gwyn tilted her head. "I've never been to a circus before."

Tony shrugged a bit. "Neither have I. I've heard stories, but nothing that stood out."

Ella smiled. "Well then, perhaps we should have a second go at the circus. Maybe we can meet with the crew again if they have the time. I would love to see how Madame Ava is doing."

Flint raised his brow. "Shouldn't we be focusing on getting ready for tomorrow? We need to save our strength and keep our minds sharp."

Gwyn pouted sadly. "Aww!" She clasped her and looked directly at Flint with big, shimmering eyes. "Please, Flint! I really, really want to go! I've always wanted to see the circus, ever since my mommy told me about it! Pretty, pretty please!" She leaned it close to his face, her red eyes sparklingly adorably.

Flint's face went red like a Tamato berry. Those adorable, begging eyes broke through the thick layers of tenacity he could keep up. Plus…how could he say no to that pleading face? It'd be criminal!

He raised his clenched paw and smiled proudly. "Change of plans! We're going to the circus!"

"Yay!" Gwyn cheered.

The others, however, stared at Flint with amusement. _He cracked._

Flint grabbed Gwyn's hand and led her into the park. "Come on, let's get you some popcorn and cotton candy!" Gwyn skipped alongside him while the others, save Griffin, laughed quietly to themselves.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Team Ravenfield, as they meandered around the circus, there was a familiar group of figures walking around as well. Members of the Desert Beast Pirates, who were disguised in regular clothes. The members attending the circus were Ray, Rico, Lyra, Ambrosine, and, begrudgingly so, Jeffery. Ray and Rico wore sweat jackets with jeans, Lyra and Ambrosine wore green and red buttoned shirts respectively with white floral patterns and khakis, and Jeffery was stuck wearing a colorful poncho with a sailor boy hat.

The pirates had to restock on fuel and make a few repairs to the ship. They stayed outside city limits for secrecy sakes. Arid ordered Jones and Zerif to get the fuel, but Ray asked if he could go into the city as well. Word spread that the circus was around, so he wanted to check it out. Arid allowed him to go, obviously, with Rico and Lyra tagging along. Rico joined because he wanted to look after Ray while Lyra just wanted to have fun. Ambrosine merely came by the request of Ray since she was new.

Why was Jeffery there? Because he didn't trust these three alone without causing a ruckus.

Ray walked ahead with a bag of popcorn in his paw, munching happily. "Mmm, buttery popcorn. Haven't had this in ages." He threw some into his mouth.

Rico grinned. "Glad you're having fun so far, buddy."

Jeffery deadpanned as he rode atop Lyra's shoulder. "I rarely see the kid acting chipper. It's creeping me out a bit." Lyra rolled her eyes with a light grin and took a bite out of her cotton candy.

Ambrosine walked by their side with, understandably, a rather confused expression. "I'm…confused. Don't you guys just…burn down cities and towns to get what you want? I mean, Spring Wells City is _the_ hotspot for the rich and wealthy."

"And that's what makes it dangerous to invade," Rico added before explaining further, "Villages and some towns are easy pickings because they aren't as big. Because of how big cities are in Mysto, there's extra emphasis put on security. Villages usually have to rely on barriers to keep us out or the elements they've adapted to. The Fire Zone, for instance, has some neat ways to keep us out, like ash storms that completely blind us or put us out of commission. Larger cities, however, are higher game that need to be protected."

Ambrosine held her chin. "Huh…I guess that makes sense. Still, I wasn't expecting you all to act so…normal off the ship." Lyra simply shrugged in response.

Jeffery grumbled. "We're pirates…we shouldn't have to blend in with the public. They need to fear our strength! We are the bandits of the sk-!" Lyra shoved a handful of popcorn into his beak. He swallowed hard and gasped. "Good lord, how much butter did you put in there?!" Lyra silently laughed behind her hand.

Ray watched as the Pokémon entered the circus tent. He pulled on Rico's sleeve. "Hey, come on! I don't want to miss the show!" He ran off ahead.

Rico chased after him. "Hey, slow down, little buddy!"

Ambrosine tilted her head with a bit of a curious look. "Still hard to believe pirates can act like normal Pokémon." She felt Lyra grab her hand and drag her as they followed after the boys. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

"Better not be one of those acts where they throw a pie at an audience member!" Jeffery shouted angrily. "I somehow always get roped into those!" Lyra smirked deviously at Ambrosine, who quietly chuckled under her breath.

* * *

The Pokémon all gathered into the stands and took their seats. Team Ravenfield managed to score a row with ample amounts of space. Gwyn, who was sitting between Flint and Tony, sat a large tub of popcorn in her lap and threw a piece in her mouth. She shivered in delight. "Mmm! Buttery!" She handed a handful to Flint. "Want some?"

He smiled and graciously accepted her offer. He ate two before looking to Wes, who was on his right. "I wonder if they'll do something different with the show."

Wes shrugged. "Probably. Maybe a new clown routine with those twins." He tapped his head. "I…think their names were Micah and Susan."

Ella smiled. "Hmm, I hope they're doing well. They were such adorable little cuties." She glanced over at Griffin with a cheeky grin. "Enjoying yourself so far?"

Griffin sat with his arms crossed and a firm scowl. "It's too noisy in here…"

Ella laughed and roughly patted his back. "Oh, trust me, it'll get louder!" Griffin groaned and bowed his head in annoyance.

Tony snickered at his misery before taking a sip of his soda. "Chill, weapon head. This is supposed to be a fun time with friends. Stress isn't a good look for you."

"Either you shut up or I'll rearrange the muscles in your face…" Griffin threatened quietly, though Tony didn't take offense to it.

"Yeesh, learn to relax. No point in stressing yourself out." He took another sip of his soda.

Once everyone was seated, the lights dimmed. A spotlight shined down at center stage, where Vince appeared in his ringmaster getup. He bowed to the crowd before shouting, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our fabulous mystery circus, the Circus of Enchantment!" The cloud let out an uproar of applause for the Hawlucha.

Vince tipped his hat to them. "Tonight, you will see spectacles of wonder through the mystical arts of our valued performers! Watch as they amaze you with their expertise in magic! I'm sure you all will be stunned by our show!" He spun on his heel and gestured to an opening in the tent, where a spotlight focused on. "Please welcome the first of our wonderful act: Garland the Daredevil!" The crowd clapped in anticipation and waited for the daredevil's arrival.

…fifteen or so seconds passed and nothing happened.

The crowd was dead silent as Vince stood awkwardly, waiting for the Simipour. "Uh…Garland, you there?" The Hawlucha scratched his head. "Confound it, Garland, where are…?" Vince stared down for a moment, then facepalmed. "Oh no, don't tell me…"

Suddenly, much to the crowd's horror, a streak of color burst through the top of the tent and crashed into the ground, just next to Vince. The figure popped up and posed triumphantly to the ground. "Tada!" The crowd burst out in laughter and applauded the daredevil.

Vince chuckled awkwardly and pulled on his collar. "Oh, that's our Garland for you." He faced the water monkey and pounded him on the helmet repeatedly. "What. Did. I. Tell. You?! STICK TO THE SCRIPT!"

Garland stuck his tongue out and flashed the rocker gesture. "Rock on!"

Gwyn kicked her feet as she giggled through her lips. "Hehehe…t-t-that was so s-s-stupid!"

Ella chuckled with a sweatdrop sliding down her head. "He's probably the most insane of the troupe."

Garland hobbled off to the back while Vince calmed himself down. "Well, that was Garland the Daredevil! Very soon, we will get to see more of his insane stunts." He glanced off to the side and muttered, "Emphasis on 'insane.'" He turned back to the crowd. "But, let's not waste time! Let's get to an actual act, shall we? Please welcome Nebula, the Bubble Magician!"

The Brionne slid into view and bowed to the crowd, adding a cute wink. She stood on top of her tail and took a deep breath. She started off by singing a melodic tune that echoed across the tent. The tone sounded angelic, almost inspiring from its intensity.

She spun on her tail five times before clapping her flippers together. Out of nowhere, multicolored bubbles appeared around her. She paused to smirk at the crowd, then continued on with a stronger voice. The bubbles floated upward and formed a ring shape the swirled above her. The bubbles began to split in two repeatedly while retaining their original size. The new bubbles spread out across the tent while continuously multiplying.

The upper half of the tent was filled to the brim with multicolored bubbles, yet they still kept a meter of distance from each other. Nebula posed for the crowd and winked once more. "Standard looking bubbles, no? Well, prepare to be dazzled!" She reached into her cloak and pulled ten throwing knives in each flipper. Light blue magic coated around the knives. "Don't blink." She spun and threw the knives into twenty separate bubbles.

The knives passed through the bubbles with ease, not damaging the structure. However, the knives didn't come out of the same bubbles. The crowd gasped in awe and surprise as blue light streaks shot through random bubbles, shooting into nearby bubbles.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Some sort of dimensional spell casted through the bubbles…"

The knives seemed to pick up speed as they passed through the individual bubbles. Nebula spun around on her tail. "Round and round, the little knives go! Where will they end up? Heck if I know!"

Some knives got dangerously close to the crowd, though they were always kept out of reach, even if someone leaned closer or reached out. Nebula chuckled, then reached into her robe again, pulling out another knife. She spun it around skillfully. "Let's let luck decide my fate!" She threw the knife up.

The following sequence was completely madness.

A streaking knife fired out of a bubble and aimed for the knife flying up. A ricochet occurred that caused the thrown knife to bounce towards a bubbled that was pelted away by another flying knife.

The crowd gawked as the recent knife bounced around between the magically charge knives while also changing their directions as well. Nebula clapped her flippers, then spun in place. Two bubbles appeared between her before being sucked into her spin.

All the magically charged knives fired out of the bubbles and aimed right towards her, scaring half the crowd. The knives made impact with their target, but practically vanished without leaving a mark. All twenty magical knives vanished as soon as they nailed Nebula.

She stopped spinning, then spread her flippers out, revealing all twenty knives encased in bubbles shaped around them. They orbited around her as she held up one final bubble in her flipper.

The final knife she threw came spinning downward after its long journey of direction changes before landing inside the bubble, slowing its fall down. This bubble rippled a bit before popping, with Nebula catching the knife as the popped bubbled triggered a chain reaction that exploded every single bubble into sparkles that rained harmlessly across the audience. The encased knives jabbed into the ground after being released.

Nebula did one final twirl and bowed. "And scene." The audience whistled and clapped for the tricky Brionne, who waved proudly to them and blew kisses.

Wes had the biggest grin on his face. "That was so awesome!"

"Yeah!" Gwyn cheered. "How did she do that?!"

Griffin held his chin. "A lot of practice, obviously. She definitely has access to spatial magic. She accelerated the throw of the knives to keep them going in a near endless loop through the bubbles." He narrowed his eyes. "That kind of skill can be used for tricks, but also for killing. She has good control and precision with her magic."

Nebula finished waving to the crowd before collecting her knives and sliding away. Vince retook center stage and clapped. "Another hand for Nebula, ladies and gentlemen! She's a natural!" He gestured to the entrance. "The fun has only just begun! Let's see what other acts our lovely performers have up their sleeve!"

For the next half hour, the audience was subjected to hilarious, fun, jaw dropping acts performed by the talented performers. Ella couldn't stop smiling as she watched Micah and Susan perform their usual clown act. They mixed up their usual routine and had an all-out prank war. The results were messy for them and the crowd.

Far off in the crowd, a certain Chatot perched on a Zangoose's shoulder was sulking in irritation as a cherry pie sat on top of his head. "Flippin'…called it…"

Ambrosine giggled under her breath. "Uh, Jeffery, you have a little something on your-"

"Silence!" Jeffery shouted angrily. Lyra wiped some pie off the parrot's head and licked it off her claw with a satisfied smile.

Ray snickered. "That's a good look for you, Jeff."

"I hate you so much…" He groaned and took off into the air. "I'm gonna go clean up."

After the clown act was over, Vince stepped forward. "Quite the performance from our Wacko Twins! Now, we have a special performance for you all tonight! One of our newest performers will be attempting to cross this tightrope above me…with no assistance from safety nets!" The crowd gasped.

Tony threw his head back and laughed. "Oh man, I feel sorry for the poor sucker! Must be quivering in their boots!"

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Gwyn asked worriedly.

Flint shrugged unsurely. "I mean, crazier stunts have been performed on a tightrope, so this isn't that bad."

Vince gestured up to the tightrope. "Please give a hand for the amazing, fearless Little Stormbolt!"

A spotlight shined on a small Pikachu standing on the starting platform. The groove in their tail indicated they were female. She wore white clown makeup with yellow thunderbolts where her red cheeks were. She wore a colorful and baggy suit that was half yellow with storm clouds and half black with lightning bolts. She wore a top hat that had a cloud emblem on the front. She waved cheerfully to the crowd before pulling out an umbrella and taking her first step across the tightrope. She wobbled a bit at first, but slowly got the hang of it.

Wes tilted his head. He was pretty good at reading body language, whether it be fighting or observation. "Looks like this is her first time attempting this height."

Tony swirled his drink around. "Well, that's to be expected from newbies." He sipped his drink.

Ella squinted at the Pikachu. "Odd, she seems fairly young…older than the twins, but still young."

"Didn't Madame Ava say they had a policy against letting runaways join the circus?" Flint asked. "Is this one of the performers' kid?"

Gwyn ate her popcorn silently, then gazed down for a split second before noticing something near the backstage entrance of the tent. She raised her brow. "Hey Tony…that Raichu over there. She kind of looks like your mom."

"Huh?" Tony squinted a bit and saw a Raichu nervously watching the Pikachu walk across the tightrope. His brow raised questionably. "What…? Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" He looked around quickly, then pulled a pair of binoculars wrapped around a Midnight Lycanroc's neck.

"AGH! HEY!" the wolf wheezed angrily.

Tony ignored his cries and zoomed in on the Raichu. After studying her face for a solid ten seconds, he pulled back in shock. "Shit, that is my mom! Why is she here with a circus?! She's supposed to be back in the village!" He glared. "I knew she had a joking habit, but this is ridiculous!"

Gwyn tapped her chin. "I thought Morgan was taking care of her and Cheri."

"That old fool owes me an explanation too-!" Tony froze up. His face paled drastically. "W-W-Wait…i-if that's my mother, t-t-then w-w-who is she looking at…?" He quickly aimed the binoculars at the performing Pikachu, then his jaw immediately dropped after. His hand clenched and crushed his drink cup, splashing the remainder of its contents over him.

Ella glanced between him and the Pikachu, then smirked deviously. "Oh ho, this just got good!"

Gwyn stood up in her seat with surprise. "Wait, you mean that's Cheri?!"

"Who's Cheri?" Griffin asked.

Wes pointed at Tony while keeping his surprised eyes on said Pikachu. "His little sister."

Tony dropped the binoculars, but remained frozen in place as he shivered in absolute horror. "M-M-M-My s-s-s-sister is walking across a t-t-tightrope…a tightrope with no s-s-safety net…"

Ella snickered evilly and leaned towards his ear. "How deliciously ironic. I distinctly remember you stating a situation exactly like this wouldn't faze you." She could see his brow furrow aggressively, making her laugh. "How do you feel-?"

"CHERI FIORENZA SAPIENTI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" the Dewott shouted at the top of his lungs in anger and sheer panic for his sister's safety.

Cheri stopped walking for a moment, spooked by the sudden calling of her full name, and looked down at the crowd. Her eyes easily spotted the fuming Dewott jumping furiously. Despite the obvious anger he was expressing, the Pikachu gasped in delight and waved to her brother. "Tony! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"GET DOWN FROM THERE AT ONCE BEFORE YOU BREAK YOUR DAMN NECK!" Tony continued roaring, scaring the Pokémon around him into shifting seats. The Dewott's fur erupted in a blue glow as electricity poured off. "GET DOWN OR I'M PULLING YOU DOWN MYSELF!"

Cheri waved to the Dewott. "I'll see you when I get down, big brother!" She continued walking along the tightrope.

Tony furiously pulled on his whiskers and stomped wildly. "THE OTHER WAY, CHERI! THE OTHER WAY!"

His teammates, even Griffin, were fearfully stunned by his overprotective nature. _He really does love his sister._

Tony stood on the back of the seat in front of him and crouched. "That stupid little Pikachu! When I get my hands on you, you're in BIG TROUBLE!" Using Light Speed, he sprang into action. However, a binding force wrapped around his leg and ended Light Speed as quickly as it activated before being thrown back into his seat. "OW! What?!"

"Normally you keep a level head, my boy." The team blinked in bewilderment, then turned to the man who suddenly appeared in the seat next to Griffin. "Analytical in your judgment and never underestimating the strength of your opponent. And yet, all that confidence is thrown out when your family is involved. You may need to learn to keep that temper of yours under control."

"Pops/Morgan?!" Tony and Team Ravenfield, minus Griffin, shouted in disbelief.

Griffin rubbed his temples and groaned. "Someone needs to catch me up on this later…"

Morgan leaned back into his seat with his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other. He smiled calmly. "Nice to see you all are well. And this must be your newest teammate. Charmed to meet you." Griffin gave an awkward wave.

Tony leaped over Ella and Griffin and landed in front of Morgan, grabbing him by the collar before shaking him. "Pops! Why are you here?! And more importantly, why is my sister walking on a tightrope?!"

"Because she asked to be a part of the show," Morgan answered with a simple grin.

"She's eight! She could get hurt!" Tony shouted. Ella psychically lifted him and plopped him back in his seat.

"Ignoring that, why _are_ you and Tony's family here?" Ella asked. "Shouldn't you be back in Fuego Village?"

Morgan closed his eyes, hands in his pockets. "We have much to talk about, children." Their eyes widened in the sudden change of tone. He sounded dreadfully serious all of a sudden. "Trust me when I say this…you all don't know the forces you're up against."

Team Ravenfield looked at each other with confusion and slight worry, unsure what the Hypno was going on about. However, it was obvious they were going to be in for one hell of an afternoon.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Jeffery happened to be flying over the audience after hearing the deranged shouts of Tony. The parrot squawked in disbelief. "Ravenfield?" He narrowed his eyes. "His party has gotten bigger. What are they doing here?" He gritted his teeth and flew back down to his allies.

Rico sipped on some soda when he saw Jeffery return. He immediately noticed his serious expression. "Geez, are you still upset about the pie?"

Jeffery scowled at him, then said, "Ravenfield is here with his team."

Ray's eyes widened. "They are?"

Jeffery nodded, then glanced to the side. "I got a good look at them. They were talking to a Hypno. They didn't look happy with what he was saying." He glared. "I think we need to do some investigating."

Ambrosine narrowed her eyes. "My first time seeing this Ravenfield you speak of so much…"

Rico crossed his arms and turned back to the circus performance. "I suggest we look into this after the show. They don't sound like they're in a hurry." The pirates nodded in agreement, then returned to watching the show with hardened expressions.

* * *

Once the show ended, Morgan led Team Ravenfield to the back where the trailers were parked out. Tony was fuming silently as he marched alongside the Hypno. Wes looked up at Morgan in confusion. "Why are you taking us back here?"

"To speak with an old friend of mine." They stopped in front of a trailer, the one Ella recognized as Ava's. "Here we are."

"Good!" Tony marched to the door and grabbed the handle. "You're in big trouble, young lady!" Before he could open the door, it flew open itself, knocking him back a bit.

"Tony!" A yellow blur tackled him and sent him tumbling across the ground, leading Tony to land on his back while his little sister snuggled him affectionately. "It's really you! I missed you so much!"

Tony grinned happily, putting aside his previous grievances, and hugged the adorable Pikachu. "Oh Cheri, I missed you, too! Have you been a good girl for Mom and Morgan?"

She pulled back and nodded sharply. "Uh huh! Mr. Morgan said I've been a great worker!" She crossed her arms and smirked proudly. "Even better than you!"

Tony gave her a playful noogie, smirking back. "Yeah right!" Cheri wiggled around and laughed aloud. He ruffled her head a bit and smiled normally. "Well, I'm glad you're doing okay. Now, I only have one thing to ask…" He glared angrily and shook the Pikachu frantically. "WHY WERE YOU DOING SUCH A DANGEROUS STUNT?!"

Cheri grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands off. "Tonnnny!" she whined. "Stop being such a doofus! I was perfectly fine!" She raised and shook her hands. "It's all an act. The illusion of danger~!" She grinned. "Plus, I've been practicing this whole time!"

"It's true, sweetheart." Tony and Cheri looked up and saw their mother stepping out. "She's quite the little acrobat."

Tony smiled. "Mom!" He put Cheri down and ran up to the Raichu before embracing her lovingly. "Hi Mom! You have no idea how much I missed you!"

Angel smirked. "Your outburst earlier gave a pretty clear picture." The Dewott blushed in embarrassment. She laughed and hugged him back. "Oh, I missed you, too, sweetie!"

Flint crossed his forelegs. "Why are you guys with the Circus of Enchantment, anyway?"

Angel pulled away from Tony and explained, "Morgan actually invited us along for the ride, feeling the fresher air would be better for us."

"You are looking healthier," Tony commented.

Griffin glanced at Morgan. "And…you said you're here because of a friend?"

"That would be me." Everyone turned and saw Ava walking out with Micah and Susan next her, with their make-up cleaned off. She bowed to the Eeveelutions. "A pleasure to see you all again."

They smiled at her. "Hey, Madame Ava!"

"Man, it's been a long time since we've saw you," Ella stated. The twins ran over to her and gave her a warm hug. "D'aww! Nice to see you, too, you little goofs!"

"We missed you, Ella!" they cheered happily.

Gwyn's eyes sparkled at them. "AWW! They're so precious!" She picked them up and snuggled them. "You two are just the cutest little clowns I've seen!"

Micah blinked, then looked at Ella. "Who is she?"

Ella smiled. "That's Gwyn, sweetie. Trust me, she's a real sweetheart."

Susan snuggled against Gwyn and smiled. "She's so soft!" Micah and Susan hugged the Mew back, which made her jitter with joy.

Wes gestured to the other half of their team. "Well, let's not be strangers. Gwyn, Tony, and Griffin, this is Madame Ava, the woman who helped us find a potion maker for our map. Madame Ava, this is Gwyn Belladonna, Tony Sapienti, and Griffin Everfall."

Ava bowed to them. "Very nice to meet you all."

Tony held his hips and smirked. "Back at you."

Gwyn smiled brightly. "I really loved your show! That was my first circus experience ever!"

Griffin crossed his arms and looked the way, only offering a small grunt of acknowledgement.

Wes pointed between Ava and Morgan with a confused look. "So…wait, do you two know each other, then?"

Morgan nodded. "Yes, Wes, Ava and I are old friends from back in the day. We've recently met up with each other and have been on the road for quite some time."

Ava nodded. "And our second meeting with each other is no coincidence, in case you were wondering." She narrowed her eyes. "Actually, we came here specifically to meet with you."

"Huh?" the team sounded in confusion.

"And it would seem, through good fortune, all six of you are here."

Ella raised her brow. "What does…that mean? What's going on?"

Morgan stepped beside Ava and faced them. "Kids, we came here to discuss your activities regarding the Idol of Origin."

The team froze up and nervously looked at Ava. "Uh…M-Morgan…not something we should be saying out loud in front of other c-company…" Flint warned.

Ava raised her hand. "Do not feel alarmed. I'm aware of the idol's existence. We both are. Even before our paths have crossed." Team Ravenfield's jaws dropped. "I've been aware of your activities ever since we met. Since then, I've been tracking you all down to help you." She looked at Morgan. "It's only fortunate that Morgan provided the details necessary to meet sooner than expected."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Morgan pushed the trailer door open. "Step inside, all of you. Trust us, all will be explained." He narrowed his eyes. "Just don't blame me for what you're about to hear."

Team Ravenfield was rightfully hesitant to comply to their demands. Morgan was unwillingly brought into their secret, but they weren't aware he had prior knowledge on the matter. But Ava…a fortune teller the Eeveelutions only met _once_ and she turns out to have a part in all of this, too? Can anyone blame the team for being skeptical about going along with this?

Ava closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't guarantee good fortune after this, but you all deserve the truth, whether you like it or not."

Wes looked to his team for agreement. "Well…should we?"

Flint narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Ava and Morgan. He didn't believe they had malintent up their sleeves, but it still felt unnerving. He sighed and looked at his brother. "We should hear them out."

Ella nodded. "Yeah…whatever they have to say, it might be best to get advice on it."

Gwyn hugged herself worriedly. "I'm a little nervous."

Tony's eyes drooped seriously. "I have a bad feeling about this. There's definitely a catch…"

Griffin clenched his teeth for a moment, then relaxed his jaw. "Standing around and debating about it won't get us anywhere."

Tony scoffed and closed his eyes. "Something I can agree on with you."

They looked at each other anxiously, but nodded in agreement. Wes faced Morgan and Ava and nodded to them. "Okay…we'll hear you out."

Ava closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm…truly sorry." She stepped out of the way and let the team enter in first. She saw Cheri tapped her fingers together nervously. "Something wrong, little one?"

Cheri narrowed her eyes worriedly. "Will they be okay?"

Morgan smiled weakly. "If you have any faith in the burning will of your brother and his friends, they'll be fine."

Ava smiled kindly. "Why don't you hang out with Abby and Carrie? I'm sure they'd love to hear how your first performance went."

Cheri still felt concerned for her brother and his friends. She may be eight, but she knew by how these two spoke that they were going to drop a bombshell of news on them. She sighed shakily and weakly smiled back. "O-Okay."

Angel took her hand, as well as the hand of the twins. "Come on, you three, let's go."

Micah and Susan waved to the trailer. "Bye, Ella!" The Espeon stuck her head out the door and waved to them with a bright smile before ducking back in.

Morgan and Ava looked at each other with solemn looks, then closed the trailer door behind them. Once the back lot of the circus was clear, the small group of pirates snuck into view. Thanks to Lyra's silencing spells, they were able to run in undetected without being heard by the other performers.

Ray looked rather perplexed. "Did anyone else hear that right? Something about the Idol of Origin?"

Rico scratched his head. "Yeah, I think so."

Ambrosine tilted her head. "I'm not familiar with that."

Jeffery, who stood behind them, was biting his talons nervously. _Crap! The captain wanted to keep that secret until the time was right! J-Just stay calm, Jeffery! This might be a good thing! We can get a bit more info for the captain and he'll surely be pleased!_ The Chatot smiled proudly. _Yes! That's right! He'll be so overjoyed by our discovery, he'll give me a promotion!_

Jeffery turned around and coughed into his wing. "Well, why don't we sneak over and see for ourselves?"

Ambrosine shook her head. "Not a good idea. Those older Pokémon have stronger auras. They might not be paying attention now, but they'll detect us if we stay here for too long."

 _Damn, she's right._ Jeffery groaned in annoyance, then smirked. "Fortunately, I pride myself on getting information completely undetected. You four, wait for me out front. I shall see what this business is about."

Ray deadpanned. "At least you're good for something."

Jeffery bit his tongue, refraining from blowing his lid off. He took a deep breath, then flew up while the rest of them snuck back to the front of the circus.

* * *

The team, Morgan, and Ava sat around a round table. Ava was setting up candles around a crystal ball while Morgan leaned back in his seat, drinking out of his flask. While Team Ravenfield waited for this meeting to begin, Faye was handing out drinks they requested as a show of hospitality.

"Here you go," she said as she handed drinks out individually. They all gave a quick 'thanks' after receiving them. Faye slid over to Griffin and handed him Yache berry juice. "There you are, sir."

Griffin took the drink and swirled it around with a hardened look. "…thanks."

Faye blinked, then smirked lightly. "Someone's a little moody." He growled through his teeth. "Okay, okay, I'm not going to tease you." She waved to Ava. "I'll see you later, Ava!" She slid out of the trailer, shutting the door behind her.

Wes smiled and sipped his orange juice. "She was nice."

"Faye's a hard worker," Ava mentioned. "One of the best." She finished setting the candles up. She lit one match and lighted up all seven. She blew the match out and tossed it away. She sat down and clapped her hands, dimming the lights. "Now…we can begin."

Now sitting in darkness, illuminated by candlelight, Team Ravenfield could finally get on with their questions. Wes narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps we should start with the obvious question: what's your involvement with the Idol of Origin?"

"Are you aware of and/or working with the mages who protect it?" Flint added.

Morgan capped his flask and leaned forward. "Both fine questions to start with." He pointed lazily at Flint. "Starting with yours…yes, we're aware of the mages. That's sort of how we've been able to track your progress. But we don't work for them. At least…not with the stuff they're involved in. We're simply taking the active role of…guides."

Tony crossed his arms. "So, how did you know about the Idol of Origin, then?"

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Well, it wasn't a secret we were born into. Actually, we may have been around your ages when we learned about it." She shrugged. "We were just normal, everyday Pokémon doing what they do. Not part of some big conspiracy that involved the fate of the world. That was all nonsense to us."

Morgan closed his eyes. "Turns out…we got that life anyway, and all because our blabbermouth of a friend couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Gwyn raised her brow. "Who?"

Ava sighed. "This is the part where some of you will need to keep an open mind. You see, Morgan and I were part of a team of our own. Six of us, fighters without a cause. Our members…some of you have heard of."

Morgan glared. "Excluding us, there was Willow Shadestar. Proud swordswoman. Natural born talent. A true hero in her own right."

"We met her on our travels and bonded well," Ava added. "Oh, she acted all fierce and tough, but she can be a real softie when she wanted to."

"We haven't seen her in the last five years ever since…things happened." Morgan narrowed his eyes somberly.

Ella frowned sympathetically. "I…take it some hardship fell upon you all."

Ava sighed and leaned back. "I was in contact with Randolph after you've battled him. He explained quite a bit to you." She narrowed her eyes. "He mentioned someone named Alex Ghostwind."

Wes nodded. "Y-Yeah. Something about him unleashing the Shadow King."

"Well…Alex was one of our other teammates," Morgan explained. "He and Willow…kind of had a thing for each other. The…incident left her a little shaken." Morgan clenched his fist tightly. "Alex was a close friend of mine. We often quarreled and butted heads, but I'd be damned if I didn't consider him a true friend."

Gwyn clenched the rim of her hat worriedly. "Then…why did he release the Shadow King?"

Ava rested her arms on the table. "We're not even sure where he found it. That bit of information is classified for us. However, I highly doubt he did it with the intention of spreading eternal darkness. It was probably done by accident. Even so, Alex was gone for months before returning to Willow. Only…it wasn't him anymore." The team's eyes narrowed sorrowfully, understanding what had happened. "I…don't want to remember that day. Too many horrible things happened before then. We were all shaken by his return."

Morgan growled at himself. "And I couldn't muster the strength to fight him…"

Ava sighed. "We went through a lot beforehand. After everything that happened, we haven't seen Alex ever since. With him gone, we've lost three teammates."

Tony's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Morgan nodded. "Two of our friends died. One due to circumstance we weren't aware of…the other to save Alex." Morgan sighed sadly and looked at Gwyn, Flint, and Wes with apologetic eyes, which confused them. "We should probably get this out of the way. We had our reasons for tracking you all down, because half of you have a connection to our deceased teammates.

"Gwyn…we knew your mother."

Gwyn's eyes widened in shock. Her lips quivered in disbelief as she leaned forward. Ava and Morgan frowned when they saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "M-My…mom…"

Ava nodded. "When Wes and his friends came to me, I pointed them towards you. Or rather, your mother. What was left of her." She narrowed her eyes sadly. "Your mother was…an amazing woman, Gwyn. To be honest, we weren't aware you existed. It…came as a shock."

Gwyn was in a state of disbelief as she leaned back in her seat with wide eyes, trying to process this sudden news. "My mom…"

Morgan took a sip from his flask and continued, "We met Clara in our travels. She was an odd woman, that's for sure, but she had a fiery passion for her experiments." He shook his head. "The woman was dangerous on the battlefield, too. That nifty potion sprayer of hers was one hell of a weapon."

That furthered Gwyn's shock. "Her potion sprayer…" The device in question was the same thing she used when fixing the map. She always wondered why her mother had such an odd device on hand. She used it as a weapon. "I never realized she was a fighter…"

"She was no fighter like the rest of us, but she provided good support when needed. Plus, she was quite the trickster if you ticked her off." Morgan chuckled. "Oh, the trouble that woman caused."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "You guys actually knew Gwyn's mother…"

"She's not the only family we've known." Ava looked at Wes and Flint. "That's where you two come in. Everything that triggered my suspicious of you boys rang with that one word: Ravenfield."

"Our surname?" Flint asked.

She nodded. "Boys, that name holds a lot of weight for Morgan and me. We wore that name proudly as we followed our leader into battle. You're not the only ones who called themselves Team Ravenfield."

Wes' eyes widened in shock. "Don't tell me…"

Morgan nodded. "Our team leader was your father, Garret Ravenfield."

"Our father?!" Wes and Flint shouted in shock.

"Seriously?!" Ella shouted as well.

Tony stared off to the side with a deadpan stare. _With how today's going, this doesn't surprise me._

Wes sat back in his seat and held his head. "O-Our father…h-h-he was involved with the Idol of Origin?! He knew about its secrets?!"

Morgan raised his brow. "Well, who do you think the blabbermouth was?"

Wes and Flint stared petrified with blank expressions. Their father…was the reason this little secret slipped out from a highly sophisticated group of mages. So many questions raced through their minds in that one moment.

Ella facepalmed and sighed. "I can see where Wes gets his mannerisms from now…"

Griffin, keeping up his usual stoicism, folded his hands together and narrowed his eyes. "How could such a delicate secret possibly wind up in the paws of a commoner? That seems like a poor move on the mages' fault."

"It would be," Ava agreed, " _if_ he were a commoner. No, Garret found out the secret by complete accident, on account of his unhealthy snoopy habit." She looked at Wes and Flint, who calmed themselves down. "Wes, Flint, I'm sure you know your father was incredibly gifted in magic. He specialized in Spatial magic as well as tried to perfect all known Mystic spells. At least, the ones he knew about."

"Mystic Beam and Mystic Burst," Wes named off.

"Exactly. Well, when your father graduated from high school, he was given a recommendation to meet with a master to train under. Master Cielo, the strongest of the ten mages that protect the keys."

Wes and Flint's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Master Cielo is a powerful mage who saw great potential in your father. We kept in regular contact while he was away, with Alex taking up the role of leader for the time." Ava narrowed her eyes. "For a time, we thought everything would carry on as normal. We'd go back to hunting for treasure or taking out bandit groups, just without Garret."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Seemed like it at the time, until two years later when we got a rather unexpected call from Garret. He wanted us to meet him at Cielo's hidden temple. When we did, he spilt the beans about the idol. He wanted us to keep it a secret between us, but that old mage was all too wise for Garret's curiosity. He got himself into some big trouble for revealing that secret."

"Garret wasn't the most mature at the time, though that day did help him grow out of that mindset," Ava stated. "After Garret's slip up, we begged Cielo to let Garret keep his apprenticeship, ensuring that we'll never speak of this to anyone else."

"It took some time, but we won over Cielo's trust." Morgan sighed. "So, there we were, a group of traveling heroes knowing a world breaking secret. We were let in on everything, for the most part." He glanced off to the side for a moment, muttering something under his breath, then continued, "As long as that idol stayed between us and the mages, no harm could come from it."

Ava narrowed her eyes sadly. "Except…it's never that simple." She sighed. "Some time after Garret completed his apprenticeship, we went on a few more missions until…Garret popped the question to your mother."

"Our mom?" Flint questioned.

Wes held his head and groaned. "Sweet Mew, how much of our family do you know?!"

Ava smirked for a moment. "I doubt she fully remembers us. It was a long time, after all." Ava smiled sweetly. "Your mother was a sweet and rather fiery woman. She came along with us every so often just to see what our life on the road was like. She and Garret were so sweet together. They even went on a double date once when Alex and Willow were having some difficulty getting their relationship started."

"We haven't seen your mother in years, though she didn't know anything about the idol," Morgan brought up.

Wes rubbed the back of his head. "Well, she kind of does now," he mumbled.

"When Garret proposed, that was our time to split apart," Morgan continued. "Clara went back to Marble Stone City to pursue her career. I went into medical school to get my degree. Alex hung around with Willow at her dojo. Ava…well, you know what she has been doing." Ava rolled her eyes with an amused grin. "Garret…well, he was back home raising a family."

Flint rubbed his head. "Man…I knew our dad had an excitingly life, but I never realized it ran this deep."

"For a while," Ava said, "everything felt normal. Alex and Willow did solo missions, I had my circus with Vince, and everyone pursued their careers." She closed her eyes and gripped the table tightly. "That is…until the first bit of tragedy fell upon us."

Morgan clenched his teeth angrily. "…I think you know what we're talking about, Gwyn."

Gwyn's eyes widened, then they narrowed sadly. "Oh…" She looked down and sniffled a bit.

Morgan sighed and pinched between his eyes. "I swear, when I find the witch who did that to her, I'm going to…" He took a deep breath and kept himself calm. "…Clara's death was a huge upset for us. We…tried to visit her, but we were always so busy with our lives. All we could do was write letters to each other."

Ava looked away sadly. "I feel ashamed not seeing her again…I can't imagine the stress you must have gone through, Gwyn."

Gwyn rubbed her arm and frowned miserably. "It was…really hard to deal with. Mom wanted to teach me everything I needed to know to live on my own and…she had one of her friends train me to use my magic…"

Ava raised her brow. "What…friend are you talking about?"

"Someone named…" Gwyn blinked through her tears, then looked at Wes and Flint with a surprised expression. "Her friend…Garret."

Flint's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're…You're kidding…"

She shook her head, just as stunned. "N-No, I'm not…"

Wes held his chin and thought over the possibility. When he really thought about it, their father was away a lot within the timeframe of Clara's sickness. He was gone more often than usual. Marble Stone City isn't that far away from Quartz Plain Village, so the distance was within his reach.

"I…I can't believe this…" Flint leaned back in his chair and held his head. "To think, for that long, we didn't even know you, yet…that close to knowing…"

Ella smirked to the side. _Kind of like it was destiny for you two to meet._ She giggled at the thought, then returned to the conversation with a serious tone. "So, Clara's death hit you guys hard, right?"

Morgan nodded. "It did…" He tried to keep himself from letting tears slip out. He sighed shakily, then stared at them seriously. "Alex took it pretty hard, too. He…always wanted to be a hero. Someone who could save the lives of others and always come out on top. Though…tragedy always came out in the end. Clara's death took a pretty big chunk out of his confidence."

"We tried to move on from Clara's passing," Ava admitted. "Eventually, we all decided to get away from our lives and spend one night together as friends. For a very special occasion." Ava smiled. "Alex had proposed to Willow."

Ella smiled. "Really?"

"It was a sweet night for all of us. We celebrated, mourned, paid our respects, that sort of thing. It was just supposed to be a fun night." Morgan then glared off to the side and grumbled, "Though, with all the drinking we did, Alex and Willow might have had a little too much fun when it was time to go to sleep…"

That comment made nearly the whole table blush at the implication. Gwyn, however, tilted her head in confusion. "What? Were they playing a game?"

Tony patted Gwyn's back and said, "Something like that, Green. We'll…explain some other time."

Morgan shook the thought off and waved his hands. "Okay, okay, not the point. After that, we thought things would get better from there. However…there were some lingering thoughts that came up during that hangout, regarding the idol." Morgan glared. "That idol…brought a lot of misfortune whenever the possibilities were examined. We wonder if something that powerful could reverse the worst, such as death by curses."

Ava closed her eyes. "I wanted to believe we could use the idol to make all our mistakes disappear, but we all agreed that it was too risky. We didn't know how'd we react to unlimited power at our fingertips. We just…chose to stay strong and accept fate.

"But for Alex…fate had gone too far."

Morgan held his flask up. "Alex grew up in a secluded village in the Snow Zone. Wonderful family, good friends back home. He told us how much his family loved Willow and how she'd make a great addition to the Ghostwind family." Morgan clenched his teeth. "He was so happy…so happy that nothing could kill his mood…but fate decided to kill it itself."

Ava crossed her arms, staring down solemnly. "Alex's village was completely wiped out by bandits. No survivors left standing. When Alex got the news, he was devastated. He was at a high point in his life and everything went to hell for him. He wasn't there to save his loved ones."

Team Ravenfield narrowed their eyes sadly. "Oh man…" Tony muttered. He gripped his arm and glanced off to the side, briefly thinking about his mother and Cheri.

Griffin clenched his teeth angrily. He could sympathize with such a loss. He knew that pain all too well. "The monsters that run amuck in this world without a moral grounding of their actions…" His spiteful aura acted up in response.

Morgan glared. "That…was Alex's breaking point. He called Garret and asked him to tell him where he could find the Idol of Origin. He wanted all the keys so he could reverse the damages that befell him. Garret kept his word and refused to let him use the idol, hoping to get it across that it was too risky.

"Alex, however, was too angry to see reason. He and Garret fought, but Garret ended up winning. Alex needed time to himself, to do some soul searching. He left us for six months, never to be seen again. And…well, you know what happened next."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "What happened after Alex…or rather, the Shadow King attacked?"

Ava's eyes darkened. "He wanted to make a deal with Garret. 'Bring me the Keys of Origin and you can have your friend back. Don't…and I'll kill everyone you love.' It wasn't something Garret could decline, but…Garret was smarter than that."

Morgan closed his eyes. "We feared the worst would come. Garret refused to let us come with him. He couldn't take the keys with him, but he brought the only means of locating them. We…don't know what happened during the confrontation, but…we know for a fact Garret died protecting the keys."

Wes and Flint's eyes widened. "He…what?" Flint breathed in shock.

"But…our dad died in an avalanche!" Wes argued, then looked down doubtfully. "D…Did he?"

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "As hard as it is to believe, the Shadow King and your father fought. We don't know who won the battle, but Garret died as a result of his injuries and the cold."

Wes stared down in disbelief, then gripped the rim of his dad's hat. Something about that day…always felt weird to him. His dad gave him his prized hat, something he cherished like a family heirloom. That day he left…he was extra emotional. He couldn't stop hugging him, Flint, or their mother as he kept going on and on how he'll miss them. Why? They knew he would be back. He always came back.

They believed that…but he knew what would likely happen.

Wes looked at his brother, who shared the same expression of grief and stun. These shadows…were the reason their father was gone. Everything that happened to them was a result of the Shadow King's meddling and slow climb back to power. His shadows, his heralds, his return…

Wes and Flint looked down gloomily. "I…I can't believe this," Flint muttered aloud.

Wes clenched his teeth irately. "Shadow King…"

Ava patted Wes' paw to calm him down. "We all were angry about what happened. You're not the only one." She looked around the table. "That's…basically our history involving the idol."

Tony crossed his arms, still a bit disturbed from the conversation. "Okay…so, you guys are in on this whole ordeal with the idol and stuff. If that's the case, why don't you get the idol yourself if you have all the keys?"

"Because we can't," Morgan stated, confusing the table. "Those keys cannot be given to anyone else. They have to be earned through worthiness."

"But why can't the mages use them and use the idol themselves?" Gwyn argued. "I'm sure that'd give them the upper hand."

"What's this have to do with us, anyway?" Ell asked suddenly. "We're just an amateur group of treasure hunters. Why can't the mages handle it?"

"Because they'd all die."

Team Ravenfield was taken back by Morgan's answer. The serious, cold glare he gave them told them this wasn't some matter that could be resolved with such simplicity.

Ava closed her eyes and rested her chin in her hands. "Kids…do you believe in destiny?"

That was an odd transition into this new topic. "What…do you mean?" Tony asked.

Morgan sipped from his flask and slammed it down. "The reason we can't get involve is because we run the risk of making everything worse. You see, when the Shadow King returned, Master Cielo foresaw a prophecy that would restore balance to our world and end the reign of the shadows."

"A prophecy I rediscovered when I came in contact of you three," Ava added, facing the Eeveelutions. "The prophecy that six warriors will rise up and wage war against the Shadow King and his army."

"Six warriors?" Ella repeated.

"This prophecy came to me because of you three. Meaning…" She glared at all of Team Ravenfield. "The six of you are very much the six warriors who have to battle the Shadow King."

"Say WHAT?!" they shouted out in alarm.

"Us?! Fight the Shadow King?!" Flint yelled. "That's insane!"

"We're just looking for the idol so they can't get to it!" Wes argued. "Why would we need to fight him?"

"Because it's inevitable," Morgan stated. "A powerful enemy has been awakened. If he were to find you all, he will come after you and take the idol for himself. Securing the keys and making sure the idol is out of his reach forever is a step in the right direction, but the Shadow King is relentless. This isn't something you can avoid."

Tony glared. "Hey, hey, hey! Who says we're the ones who have to fight the Shadow King? You said it had to be six warriors! Why us?"

Ava closed her eyes. "You all fit the parameters of the prophecy. Simple as that. It _could_ have been anyone, yet here you all are, working together to find the idol." She opened her eyes into a sympathetic stare. "Fate itself is guiding you six into becoming the heroes of Mysto, to end the reign of the shadows for good."

The team relaxed themselves a bit, but were still unnerved by this prophecy. Griffin spoke up, "Is there more to this prophecy?"

Ava held her hands out. "Take my hands and I will show you the prophecy in its whole form." Team Ravenfield looked at each other, then nodded. Wes grabbed Ava's left hand, then it went around the table with Flint, Gwyn, Tony, Ella, and Griffin. Griffin reached out for Morgan's hand, but he scooted away from the circle. "Morgan, is something wrong?"

"Pops, aren't you joining the circle?" Tony asked.

Morgan held his hand up and declined. "No offense, but I know how this fortune teller stuff works. I…rather not have Ava or any of you poking around inside my head." He laughed uncomfortably. "T-Trust me on this…"

Ava didn't want to bother arguing and took Griffin's hand. She closed her eyes and focused on the crystal ball on the table. "Now everyone, close your eyes and let your minds wander."

Team Ravenfield did as requested and let the mystical forces guide them. The magical pressure intensified around the table, making the flames flicker wildly. They glowed teal like Ava's aura, then expanded outward to engulf the group in its flames. The team clenched their teeth as they felt the flames harmlessly past over them. Morgan watched with a stern glare.

Team Ravenfield felt themselves become weightless all of a sudden, as if they were in the vacuum of space. Their eyes shot open, then they gasped as they were suspended in an empty void. They drifted along, unable to swim around in the space. They then took another look at each other and noticed they were all glowing via their respective magical auras. Ella, who didn't have one, glowed teal.

"Freaky…" Ella commented. "We look like astral projections."

"Where are we?" Gwyn asked aloud.

"A realm beyond time and space. A realm existing only by my powers alone." Ava's voice projected around the void. "In here, all shall be brought to light."

A bright flash washed over the team, then half the space projected a screen that showed an apocalyptic wasteland with shadows destroying everything in sight. Standing above them all on a high throne was a humanoid figure with piercing red eyes. Shadowy wisps surrounded his body as he raised his fist, commanding the shadows to take out the survivors.

"What you see here is part of the prophecy. The shadows will bring unspeakable terror to the land of Mysto, and soon the entire planet. Their numbers grow by the hour. The shadows' power overwhelms the Pokémon. Even the mages are no match for their might. All hope would be lost…until now."

Another flash appeared over the screen, then shoved six humanoid figures marching into battle against the shadows. "Six warriors will band together." Ten keys swirled around them. "They will seek the power to reach the Idol of Origin." They raised their weapons and aimed them at the Shadow King. "And they will confront the Shadow King for one last stand."

The six symbols of the six warriors floated off the screen and circled around the perplexed team. "These symbols represent each warrior, highlighting their destiny and their strengths." The wolf face glowed white and streak back into the screen.

"The Beast. Cruel, heartless, ruthless in the heat of battle. They are the embodiment of ferocity and uncontainable power." The humanoid on screen took on an animalistic stance and growled, pouncing and shredding through opponents. "They fight at their strongest, never allowing the enemy to get the drop on them. They will never stop fighting until the enemy is slaughtered. Despite their fury, they possess a gentle soul locked deep inside of them." The humanoid sat in a meditative state, a state of calm, then showed them defending a helpless group in danger. "Through time and nurture, this kinder spirit will give meaning and show the Beast what they are fighting for." The owl flew into the screen next.

"The Wise. Sharp, perceptive, always thinking. Not necessarily the smartest, but rather the one who sees the world in their own way." The humanoid on screen was presented with wide eyes, observing several scenes as they walked along the screen. "Starting out with little knowledge, they build their way up to become a refined thinker who matches wits with the most logical of thinkers." The humanoid pounded their head in frustration, as a brick wall stood in its way. "While still prone to emotions, they will learn to overcome these feelings and channel that emotion into strength. They will fail time and time again, but they will always learn and adapt." The humanoid stepped around the brick wall upon realizing there was another way around it. "The Wise is never to be underestimated, whether they be a scholar or a trickster." The rose flew in next.

"The Rose of Death. Considered the opposite of the Beast, they are sweet, kind, and curious to all that is present." A humanoid was shown skipping across the screen and waving to other humanoids with an optimistic smile. "They care highly about the world and wish to protect it. The Rose of Death is the most unassuming of the six warriors." The humanoid suddenly rubbed their hands together while their eyes shaped into a glare beaming with red light. "A rose with hidden thorns, the Rose of Death can be dangerous when pushed over the edge. All kindness is suppressed and replaced only with an unquenchable malice. All that keeps the warrior from losing their way is the bond between their friends." The humanoid wrapped their arms around the other five humanoids. "The Rose of Death is a companion that never wavers for the sake of their friends." The shield flew in next.

"The Protector. An unquestionable desire courses through them whenever the innocent are put at risk. Regardless of their own safety, the Protector will put themselves in harm's way for the sake of another." A rock nearly crushes a humanoid, but one with a shield slid under and stopped the rock from crushing both. "Strong in spirit and loyalty, this desire is nearly automatic when lives are on the line. Running head first into danger without thinking." The humanoid ran in front of an ally and took a near fatal shot, protecting their friend from harm. "This mentality leads the Protector to making rash decisions without thinking them through. Even though they hold their own life securely, the life of another means too much for them." Two humanoids held the injured humanoid to their feet. "The Protector's only desire is to protect the lives of those they love, even if it costs their own life." The star flew in next.

"The Reborn. They charge head first against the enemy with a burning desire, perhaps a chance for victory or out of revenge for another. Regardless, the Reborn ignores all else…and is killed on the spot." A humanoid got close to the personification of the Shadow King, but was decapitated in a swift strike. "The Reborn is thought to be dead. However, the heavens above grant mercy onto the fallen warrior." The ghost of the humanoid was met by the image of Arceus. "Through divine intervention, the Reborn is brought back into the mortal realm, far stronger than before. With their second chance at life, they will risk everything to defeat their killer." The humanoid landed behind the Shadow King and raised a sword burning with energy. "The Reborn, a fallen warrior brought back from death to exact revenge and to save the world." Finally, the sword was the last symbol.

"And finally, the Hero. Strong, brave, and admirable in their deeds. And yet, they don't consider themselves a true hero until the breaking point of battle." One humanoid knelt down in front of their fallen comrades with a depressed demeanor. "When all other warriors have fallen, and no one is left to turn the tides of battle, the Hero will take a stand against the enemy. Having nothing else to lose, they will start an uprising that inspires strength in others." The humanoid raised their sword at the Shadow King, soon with a whole army of humanoids rising up with weaponry as well. "The Hero's actions are deemed foolish by the enemy, yet the Hero will prove they aren't to be taken lightly." Both forces clashed against each other. "The Hero, the one who stands up in the face of danger."

With the explanation of the warriors over, Team Ravenfield were left in a state of awe, concern, and fear. These six warriors…each represented one of them. The fates itself had decided they were the ones who needed to vanquish the shadows. This…This is beyond what they expected.

The universe itself was counting on them to end the suffering.

Ava appeared from the void, wrapped in her own energy as well. She gave them a solemn looked. "This must be a lot to take in."

"That…That's us in the prophecy?" Wes breathed in disbelief.

"But…who's who?" Gwyn asked.

Ava closed her eyes. "In time, the answer will become clear to all of you. A moment of time where you become greater than the sum of your parts."

"That's seriously the whole prophecy?" Griffin asked with concern.

"There are other players within the prophecy that influence how everything plays out. If any of you are good at deciphering images, I may lend you my completed sheet so you can figure out what they may represent." Ava clapped her hands.

A blinding light enveloped all of the void. Team Ravenfield clenched their eyes shut as gravity returned to them almost immediately. Their eyes flew open and they gasped out in shock, then saw they were back in the trailer. The flames died down and returned to normal.

Ava clapped and the lights switched on. "You all play a bigger part in this journey than you realized. And this journey can only be completed through growth of strength and growth of your character." She narrowed her eyes seriously. "This is not child's play. This is real life, and it'll come after you to see you to your demise."

Team Ravenfield looked at each other with doubtful eyes. They personally did this out of goodwill. Could they really handle this much pressure being thrown on them?

Morgan stood up and folded his arms behind his back. "Regardless, you six still have work to do. Calder is the name of the water mage that will challenge you. I suggest prepping yourself for your battle with him."

"Yeah…" they mumbled faintly.

Ava opened the door. "You're free to stick around at your own leisure. My door's always open if you need questions answered."

"Actually…Madame Ava." She faced Wes as he weakly held his paw up. He looked almost scared to be asking this question. "It's…about some of those roles you mentioned, specifically the Reborn. I-I know not to take this kind of stuff too seriously, but…I have to know. _We_ have to know."

His friends could feel the tension in his tone, straining to get the words out. Morgan and Ava stared at him straight-faced, listening with open ears as the Umbreon looked at his feet apprehensively. He gulped audibly, then looked them in the eyes.

"Are one of us…destined to die?"

Like a loaded gun, the question fired with tremendous impact. The air became tense around them while the rest of Team Ravenfield felt their blood freeze to ice. Wes' paws trembled, barely able to support the burden weighing down on him. He tried to keep eye contact with the two veteran fighters.

They saw the regret and fear from asking that question. It was written all over his eyes. Morgan and Ava looked at each other blankly. Was there any point in sugarcoating the dangers that lay ahead? After all, like any war, casualties were certain. But to say one was destined to die…

Ava crouched down to Wes and held his shoulders. "Wes…in my vision, I foresaw someone laying in a pool of their own blood. There's…no any other way to describe what that means." She sighed apologetically. "The Reborn…is destined to die. One of you is. Even with the chance of a second life, risks are still in play. And, if the gods don't see you are worthy of a second chance…" Ava shook her head. "All of you are at risk, for either role. Any one of you could die trying to stop the Shadow King."

Ella bit her lip nervously. She wrapped her tail around herself as she looked away from them. Tony rubbed his arm with an uncomfortable chill running up his spine. Gwyn hugged herself and sat on the ground, trying to keep herself from crying. Flint stood by her side and rubbed her back, but still felt concern over their possible fates. Griffin gritted his teeth, muttering 'Dammit' under his breath. His fingers curled into a fist.

Wes looked down with anxiety, then clenched his eyes shut. "I…I didn't realize…it'd be this serious…"

Ava patted his back. "I foresaw death, but perhaps it doesn't have to be one of you." Ava stood up. "Perhaps tomorrow, in your battle with Calder, you can decide whether or not these risks are worth the end goal. You all chose to take this path. Now it's time to decide if you're willing to see it to the end."

Wes looked over his shoulder, taking note of everyone's worry. He sighed shakily and said, "We…may need a day to wrap this around our heads."

Morgan nodded in agreement. "Take your time."

One by one, Team Ravenfield exited out of the trailer. Gwyn hung close to Flint and said, "I want to go back to the room…"

He bowed his head in agreement. "Same here."

Tony, the usual optimist, turned away from them and headed off deeper into the back lot. "I'm going to spend some time with my family. I need to clear my head."

"See you back in the room, right?" Ella called out. He flashed a confirmative wave before continuing his way, head hung low. Ella sighed and faced forward. "Well, my mood's shot…"

Griffin closed his eyes. He didn't say or add anything to the somber air. He kept quiet as he mulled over his thoughts. _As if I didn't have enough troubles in my head._

As Team Ravenfield went on their way, Morgan and Ava hung back by the door with the Medicham looking considerably guilty. "Oh Morgan…" She held her face and breathed out unevenly. A tear dripped down her cheek. "Do you…think we went too far? They're so young…"

Morgan turned his back to the door and walked back to the table. He snatched his flask up and uncapped it. "I don't like it either…but this might help them." He looked over his shoulder. "The strain of a burden needs to be tested before the real challenges. They aren't ready to take on the likes of Cielo or even Benedict. But, if they can conquer the tests of fate, they might become hardened warriors." He sipped his flask.

Ava still didn't like what they did. "What if they can't find the courage to take on these risks? Self-sacrifice is asking for a lot out of someone. How can we be sure they'll handle the challenge?"

"That's…what Calder's for." Morgan capped his flask. "Those six need to understand what it means to be a hero. If they can accept that the fate of the world rests on their shoulders…" He smirked and faced Ava with a bolstering look of confidence.

"If the fate of the world doesn't faze them…then there might be some hope left in the world. All we need to do now is wait and see how they respond to the call of duty."


	51. Chapter 51

_**Ch.51: The Fate of the World Rests on Our Shoulders! Down We Go, The Temple of Water!**_

"Captain, we've returned with the fuel!"

Arid looked over the ship and smirked as Jones and Zerif walked up to the side of the ship with the barrels in tow. "Excellent work, boys!" He whistled sharply. "Indigo! Fulke! Load them up!"

Indigo and the Primeape with the peg leg ran over and lowered the net to the ground. Jones and Zerif stacked the barrels inside the next, then grabbed hold of the lines as they were hoisted back on deck. They jumped on and unloaded the barrels before taking them below deck.

Arid checked over the edge again, then grunted. "Land's sake, where's the other five? They should have been back by now."

Indigo finished setting the net back into place before turning to her captain with a smirk. "Eh, Ray's probably having a good time at the circus. They should be back soon."

"I rather not wait around too long near a city as dense as this," Arid grumbled. He did grant permission for the Shinx to go, along with the other three and the addition of Jeffery to keep them together. He just didn't expect them to take this long to return. He pinched between his eyes. "The boy better appreciate this or he's swabbing the deck."

Indigo rolled her eyes and chuckled. "He was begging pretty loudly." She looked over the side, then smiled. "Well, don't worry about waiting much longer. I think I see them coming."

Arid quickly spotted the returning pirates in the distance. He was glad to see his crew returning, though something felt off. They were running to the ship like they had something important to say. Didn't seem like the kind of 'Sir, a mob's coming after us!' approach, so nothing to worry about there. Still, in the time he took to learn the traits and habits of his crew, he knew when they had something important to say.

Arid leaned over the side just as his crew returned to the ship. "What's wrong?"

That's when Jeffery flew up and landed on the edge of the ship. He coughed into his wing and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Captain…we just got back from the circus and…came across some _secret_ information."

Arid narrowed his eyes while Indigo lowered a rope ladder for the others. "What do you mean _secret_ information?"

Ray climbed up first, saying, "Team Ravenfield is here in Spring Wells City! And they're hunting some powerful treasure!"

Arid's eyes widened, then he glowered at Jeffery, who smiled nervously. "What is he talking about?"

Rico came up after Ray and jumped onto the ship. "We were eavesdropping on Team Ravenfield. They were talking to a Hypno and Medicham about an idol. They called it the Idol of Origin!"

That was all Arid needed to hear before grabbing Jeffery by the neck and slamming him into the floorboards. The Chatot squirmed uncomfortably as the pirate captain glared down at him. "I thought we agreed to keep this to ourselves until we had more info on it…"

Jeffery wheezed and flailed his talons. "M-M-My captain, I had no part in revealing it! They found out along with me! They heard it from the mouths of others!"

"Wait a minute." Arid let go of Jeffery, who sighed in relief, and faced Ambrosine with a curious brow raise. "Keep it to ourselves? You know about this?"

Arid looked around and saw they were drawing in the entire crew's attention from the commotion. They gave their captain wide eyed stares regarding this supposed powerful treasure that is believed to be a myth. He narrowed his eyes seriously, a little annoyed that it had to be revealed like this. He planned on telling them once he got his facts straight. Seems there's been a change in plans.

"Desert Beasts! Listen closely!" Arid's voice boomed across the boat. "It appears Ravenfield and his little team are here in Spring Wells City! And they're looking for a powerful relic I've known about for some time! I've kept it secret from all of you until the time was right!

"They are searching for…the Idol of Origin!"

Gasps sounded around the boat. The crew muttered their shock to each other, unable to fathom the possibility of the mythological relic being real. The Idol of Origin could guarantee absolute power to the wielder. A pirate's dream brought into reality.

"By the gods, I thought the idol was merely a myth!" Julius shouted out.

"Is this some sort of joke?!" Pain Train angrily yelled.

"Captain, you're serious?!" Banama exclaimed.

Arid closed his eyes. "If Ravenfield's dead set on finding it this late after our last encounter, it very much real."

Graham, who was sitting on the deck railings, held his chin with an amused grin. "Heh…I didn't think that sporadic fool was worth the effort of tracking down. But with knowledge on the Idol of Origin…"

Leigh smirked villainously. "We're looking at possibilities becoming reality for the Desert Beasts!"

Cheshire spun his knife, smiling his trademark grin. "I'm positively tingling with excitement!"

Arid glared at his crew, signaling them to settle down. "In order to get the Idol of Origin, we need to locate the ten keys used to find it." He glanced to the side. "I'm not sure how many they have already, but we'll make sure we have them all."

Malcolm crossed his arms and grinned. "Then we should probably prepare for when they make their next move. A surprise assault so we can strip them of their resources."

Arid nodded. "Crew, prepare for our next assault. Ravenfield won't know what'll hit him once we claim the Idol of Origin as property of the Desert Beasts Pirates!"

The crew roared fervently, shooting their fists and swords up. They ran back into their quarters and below deck to prepare the ship for their assault on Team Ravenfield. Arid could still hear them cheering their hearts out.

Arid closed his eyes and prepared to walk to his quarters, but Jeffery stopped in front of him. "Uh, my captain, there's something else I forgot to mention."

"Does it regard the whereabouts of the key Ravenfield is looking for."

"Well, no, but they will be heading underwater in the Sapphire Sea. I suggest prepping the boat for underwater travel." Jeffery narrowed his eyes. "Actually, when I was eavesdropping on their conversation, I picked up some rather disturbing information."

Arid glared at the parrot, then held his arm up for him to perch on. "What?"

"We aren't the only ones looking for the idol besides Ravenfield." Jeffery clenched his teeth. "And that Hypno and Medicham mentioned something regarding the fate of Ravenfield and his team…"

The captain's glare deepened with curiosity and contempt. "…tell me everything."

* * *

The next day rolled along as Team Ravenfield met at the dining hall of the hotel for breakfast. However, while the team sat around the table with their plate of breakfast, there was silence among them. They quietly ate or picked at their food, keeping their heads low with glum expressions.

Not many words were spoken after their meeting with Morgan and Ava. Everyone knew their minds were on the prophecy. It was hard to imagine everything relied on their success in finding the idol. That much responsibility was suffocating, even backbreaking. After all, they were doing this at their own leisure. They didn't ask to be given such important titles or life-threatening tasks. When reality finally set in for them, their confidence dwindled.

Tony picked around at his pancakes with a knife, distraught like the others, but also visibly annoyed. He spun the knife, groaned aloud, and stabbed his pancakes before stating, "Really? No one has anything they want to say?" The team tensed up a bit. "We barely exchanged a full sentence last night!"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Don't act like you're the only one unaffected by this…"

"Of course I'm upset! I'm stressing out inside!" he confessed angrily. "And why wouldn't I be? Do you know how hard it was not to breakdown into tears in front of my family? If they knew the risks I was taking, I couldn't bear to see their faces!" He slammed his head down on the table and groaned.

Griffin scowled lightly. "Quit making a fool of yourself."

Tony glared up at him. "Oh, don't act like you're so high and mighty, Mr. Edge Lord!"

"What the hell is an edge lord?"

Tony continued, "You were just as shaken like the rest of us! I know you're not an emotional brick wall!" He crossed his arms and turned away. "Though, it wouldn't surprise me in the long run…"

Griffin clutched his fork in annoyance. "At least I'm keeping my cool instead of whining."

Tony smirked contemptuously. "Oh yeah, you're the definition of cool and level headed! Much like a fridge burning in lava!"

The two shot daggers at each other, sneering with irritation in their eyes. Flint sighed and slammed his fork down. "Will you two give it a rest?!"

Gwyn lowered her head meekly. "Y-Yeah, uh…everyone's watching."

The team quickly examined their surrounding and saw the neighboring tables give them perplexed stares. They were becoming the center of attention. Quick apologies were muttered before turning their conversation back to themselves, keeping their voices considerably more enclosed.

Ella sighed and set her fork down. "Okay, I think we can all agree we're a little tense after…that." She leaned back into her chair and rubbed her forehead. "A freakin' prophecy involving us…what are the odds?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "There's _always_ a prophecy in these big adventure scenarios…"

Flint crossed his forelegs and rested into them. "And to think, one of us could end up dying when it's all over…" He closed his eyes. "Not exactly motivational speech worthy…"

As the table sulked, Griffin took a glance over at Wes, who took small bites out of his omelet. The Grovyle raised his brow. "You've been…unusually quiet, Wes. You're usually the most vocal of the group."

Wes' eyes widened at the mention of his name. "Huh?" He shook his head and swallowed the piece of omelet he was eating before smiling apologetically. "Sorry, mind's kind of wandering." He then sighed and stared at his omelet. "Actually…I've been thinking about my dad recently…"

This drew Flint's attention. "Dad?"

Wes nodded slowly, then clenched his eyes. "I just…I can't believe he was a part of such a huge discovery! I-It's incredible! Biggest discovery of his life and he couldn't tell another soul! It boggles my mind! So many things we didn't know about at the time and our own father knew the secrets!"

Flint glanced at Gwyn briefly, then nodded in agreement. "I get what you mean."

Wes then glared at his food. "But then the Shadow King came along and…" Wes buried his face in his paws and growled. "Grr! I can't believe it! I should have known! Dad's too tough to go down in just an avalanche! That's insulting to his name!" He slammed his paws down violently. "The Shadow King needs to pay for killing him! He has to suffer!"

Before Wes could get too reckless, Flint pushed him back into his seat. His face expressed sympathy and sadness. "Wes…I know this is hard on you." He looked at his clenched paw and sighed. "I…I want the Shadow King to pay, too. I miss Dad. That freak deserves no mercy." He then got serious with the Umbreon. "But right now, we can't let our emotions discourage us. We're stronger than that."

Wes' eyes softened, with tears brimming. "I know…" He rubbed his foreleg across his eyes. "I just…I really miss Dad. I really, really do. He didn't deserve to die…"

Flint felt tears brimming from his eyes, too. "He was…a great man…"

Gwyn found her own eyes watering as well, shimmering with empathy. "Wes…Flint…" She let out a loud sob and hugged them. "No one deserves to lose a parent!"

Ella flinched as another round of stares came their way. She pressed her digit to her lips and shushed the three. "Hey, keep it down!"

Tony closed his eyes as he held his glass of orange juice up. "Let's stop for a moment and assess our current standing. We've been given a new responsibility and a choice to either continue with our heroic deeds or go back to our old lives and let some other poor sap throw their life away." His eyes opened into a glare. "Can any one of us put up with that kind of weight?"

The team exchanged stares with each other quietly, analyzing the expressions of each individual member with upmost care. As expected by just about anyone, none of them wanted to lose their life. Life was too precious to waste. They all had their own goals and convictions to obtain. Their time wasn't now.

Griffin glared among his teammates before sighing. "I've seen many lives taken before me. Almost all taken by my hands." He held up an Exiled Soul and pointed it at each of his teammates. "As I've lived by through my life, I take the value of life seriously. You either deserve it or not."

Gwyn looked down awkwardly. "D-Do we, then?"

Griffin closed his eyes. "From my own personal judgment…none of you deserve the icy hand of death as a final sentence. Neither do I." He looked at the dagger in his hand and spun it between his fingers. "The meaning of self-sacrifice is your willingness to put your own life on the line for those who would surely die. But…what does self-sacrifice mean to us? Risking our lives to stop a new war from rising?"

The group thought over his words carefully. Throwing their lives away didn't seem like a smart option? Opting out of finding the idol seemed like the favorable decision for those who wish not to risk their life. Were they that selfish?

Wes narrowed his eyes and looked among his team with upmost seriousness. "We are all trying to accomplish our own goals. We have our reasons for taking on this task." He pointed at himself. "Fame and fortune." He pointed at the rest of them. Flint. "Discovering untouched lands." Ella. "Seeing the world." Gwyn. "Learning about the world you live in." Tony. "Supporting your family." And Griffin. "Avenging your loved ones." Wes lowered his paw and sighed. "We're not just a team. We're individuals seeking our own end goals. So, are any of us willing to take that extra step and become heroes? To stop another war from occurring?"

Gwyn frowned and looked away with a downcast expression. "Are we…strong enough to fight the Shadow King?"

Tony grimaced. "We don't even know how powerful he is. That's a loaded question right there." He scratched his chin. "Given he waged a fifty-year war, though, I'm not so sure."

"But he did stay hidden upon his release," Ella pointed out. "He might not be as strong when compared to the Grand Imperium Age."

Flint took a bite of his pancakes to ease his nerves a bit. He patted his lips with a napkin before saying, "Do we just hide in fear at that prospect or take the chance to save all who don't deserve a grim demise?"

The team lowered their heads as they thought over their own personal convictions. It's selfish to run away and leave the fate of the world to someone even less qualified than a group of treasure hunters with no real experience in these sorts of threats. Again, what do they owe the rest of the world in exchange for the risk of their own lives?

However…isn't that what heroes did anyway?

Wes closed his eyes for a moment, then looked around at his table. "…the hero, Apollo, was chosen to be the wielder of the Idol of Origin. He didn't owe the world anything to sacrifice his life. He chose to take that risk because…that's what heroes do. Anyone else could have taken the idol, but the gods chose Apollo because they saw someone who could use the idol's power for good." Wes smiled uneasily. "If…there's a prophecy stating we are the ones who'll bring balance and destroy the shadows, what do we have to lose? Either we fight and possibly lose our lives…or give up and inevitably die in the end."

The team looked at their leader with stunned expressions, then looked at each other, hosting a silent conversation through expression alone. Sadness turned hopeful. Anger went soft. Should they really be moping around about what _could_ happen when they had the skills and resources to defy fate? Destiny or not, none of them wanted a dishonorable demise, nor the destruction of their home.

Tony smirked, then actually snickered in amusement. "Well…when you put it like that, we don't have any other option." He glared at Wes with resolve. "I said I wasn't going to put my family in danger, right? I'd let them down if I turned tail and ran."

Gwyn clenched the cloth on the table and bit her lip. "I know I'm strong. My mom didn't raise me to be quitter. Despite everything I've been through…" She slammed her palms down, jingling the silverware. "I won't back out now, not after everything I've seen!"

Griffin scoffed through his teeth, then leaned forward. "My time hasn't come yet. I refuse to die until I get my revenge on that bastard, Voss. If I have to travel the ends of Mysto to get stronger and surpass him," he punched into his palm, "then I'm with you all the way."

Ella sighed, then smirked lightly. "It can't be helped, I suppose. I don't like the idea of a prophecy dictating my destiny, but I much rather persistent with a full life than die prematurely." Her red gem glowed with psychic energy for a moment. "If I have to risk it all, might as well go out with a fight."

Flint clenched his teeth. "I'm not sure how the six of us stand a chance at beating the shadows, much less the Shadow King. If they get the Idol of Origin, then it's all over." He sighed, then glared forward. "But we might as well try. We're still growing, after all."

Wes smiled with much more ease than earlier. He grabbed his glass and held it up. "If we are going to take this mission of ours seriously, then we need to do it as a team. Individually, I see powerful fighters with their own tricks and skills. But together, I see the potential for an unstoppable team." The others smiled back and lifted their own glasses. "There's still eight keys to collect, but that number will drop to seven today. These mages aren't just the protectors anymore. They are our teachers, testing us to see if we're ready to take on the long haul." The cocky, unwavering grin of the Umbreon stretched at full length.

"We may have been at this for a while, but this is our new starting line. Today's when we take on our new role as Team Ravenfield: as heroes. We may be scared, but that's what courage is. Trick the fear inside you by showing confidence in yourself!"

"Yeah!" the team cheered.

"So, let's smile wide and take home the gold!" They raised their glasses up. "Succeed or crash and burn! Either way, we're never giving up! Not matter the risks, no matter our destiny, we'll surpass all obstacles and rise to the top!" They clang their glasses together.

"Team Ravenfield, all the way!"

They stood in their seats with absolute resolve, smiling proud and strong, until they realized their sudden cheer gained even more attention from the other hotel residents, once again staring at them weirdly. The team scrambled back into their seats with awkward smiles.

"Maaaybe we should have done the heroic speech after breakfast…" Gwyn suggested with a sheepish chuckle. This caused the table to burst out in laughter. Regardless of their future, they still had their spirit intact.

* * *

Spirits were high and bellies were full as Team Ravenfield prepared for the day. With their regular clothes on, they placed on the wetsuits for their underwater voyage, except for Tony. They had their oxygen tanks on and breathing tubes and goggles around their necks before making their way to Sapphire Sea with steadfast stares.

The beach was crowded with residents and tourists, having the occasional volleyball and child running past them as they walked to the water's edge. Griffin had to drag Tony by the ear since he kept getting distracted by all the cute girls that crossed, with the Dewott once again annoyed at his failed attempt to flirt.

They stopped in front of the water and stared down with narrowed gazes. Wes nodded sharply. "Right! Shouldn't be…too bad. I memorized the way down from here. Pretty straight forward, but way too deep for non-Water-Types without equipment to traverse."

Tony cracked his knuckles. "Heh…well, guess having me around will make this a cake walk."

Ella rolled her eyes with a friendly smirk. "Oh, almighty Lightning Thief Tony, what would we do without you?" she exclaimed melodramatically. They both threw their heads back and laughed aloud.

"Well, nice to see you six in high spirits." The team turned around and saw Morgan and Ava walking over to them. Morgan swished his flask around before capping it and saying, "From the looks of it, the initial shock of yesterday has come and gone?"

Gwyn smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "Um…for the most part, I guess. It…was rather brash, though."

Griffin deadpanned. "You could have eased in a little more gently."

Ava sighed and bowed to them apologetically. "My humblest apologies. I never intended to cause strife." She straightened up with her eyes closed. "But it had to be said. Not telling you the truth would have been worse."

Flint smiled a bit. "Well…we can appreciate that sentiment of thought."

Tony slid his hands into his pockets. "Hey, if the universe or whatever thinks we're bigshots that can handle the task, I take that as an honor." He smirked to himself. "Someone as great as me was obviously the right decision. Even the universe can see it. Can't say I'm surprised."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Every team needs a fool, I suppose."

"Oh, shut your trap!" Tony yelled.

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Morgan, Ava…we're all grateful that you think we're mature enough to handle this on our own." He sighed. "I'll admit, I'm a little shook and…maybe just the tiniest smidgeons of scared, but I'm tough! And so is my team!" He pounded his chest. "We've taken on strong opponents before! We can only get stronger from here on out!"

Morgan smirked excitedly. _This kid…he's got the same enthusiasm as his old man._

Ava smiled sweetly. "The mantle of Team Ravenfield has been passed down onto all of you. Do not fail us. Do not fail the world." She narrowed her eyes. "I must warn you. Calder won't be the easiest to take on alone. As a team, it's your job to work off the strengths of each other. That's how we've gotten around in our day. Do not make the mistakes of the past-!"

"-or you're doomed to repeat them," Morgan finished.

Wes nodded sharply. "We won't! And that's a promise!"

Gwyn jumped up jubilantly. "Heehee! Let's kick some underwater butt!" She punched the air vigorously, making Flint laugh behind his paw. The Mew, even when things got serious, showed off her adorable charm to lessen the tension.

Ava bowed respectfully. "I wish you all the best of luck. And please be careful."

Morgan glared seriously. "And remember, there's still a long journey ahead of you. While we will lend our wisdom and advice, this is _your_ journey. Do not waver from who you are."

Tony nodded. "Right, Pops."

The team turned to the water, then took a deep breath in preparation. Ella smiled lightly. "Sssooo…one last hoorah before plunging into another fun hour in Hell?"

Wes smirked, then raised his paw. "Team Ravenfield, go!"

The others fist bumped him. "Team Ravenfield, away!" they exclaimed.

Everyone but Tony placed on their goggles and breathing tubes, then turned on their oxygen tanks. The Dewott performed a couple stretches to get himself psyched. They gave each other one last encouraging nod before diving into the water.

Morgan and Ava watched as their darkened forms descended out of sight. Ava narrowed her eyes worriedly. "I hope Calder isn't too rough on them. He's gentlemanly, sure, but he can get rather rough in a fight."

Morgan turned away and headed away from the water. "Relax. All they have to worry about is the Water Guardians. Sure, problematic given circumstances, but they're capable at their age."

Ava smiled, appreciating the air of calm around her long time friend. "I suppose you're right." She walked on ahead, much cheerier.

Morgan smiled a bit, then glared over his shoulder darkly. _Even with my confidence in them…I wouldn't want them fighting the Shadow King, either._ He clenched his teeth. _Still…they'd be braver than me. I wouldn't stand to be in his presence…_

* * *

First dip into the water hit their faces with a cold sensation running across their bodies before swimming forward at a downward angle. Wes took the lead since he had the directions memorized, though Tony greater speed and mobility allowed him to zoom around in the water at his own leisure. He followed Wes, though took his time to goof off.

They swam past underwater plant life that swayed with the water. Beautiful arrays of coral and sea plants coloring the dull, blue water. Gwyn strayed from the group to looked at the plants with sparkling eyes, though Flint swam over and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You get grab some on the way back," he promised. His voice was slightly distorted from the breathing apparatus.

Gwyn sighed, with little air bubbles flowing from her mask. "Okay…" They swam after the others and rejoined them.

Kicking his feet through the water, Wes scanned their surroundings meticulously. "The temple is way out in the sea. I don't think a lot of Pokémon get this far out from the beach."

"Meaning some have seen the temple before?" Griffin pondered.

"Possibly. Though, given its defenses, it's very possible it's off limits to the public." Wes shrugged. "Kind of makes sense. Guess not all the temples go out of their way to keep themselves completely hidden. Just in sight enough to be unreachable for the casual citizen."

Ella narrowed her eyes as she paddled up to Wes. "Okay, so what's our plan for dealing with the Guardians? Almost none of us have any natural adeptness in fighting underwater."

"We'll have to rely on raw power in that department." Wes glanced at Ella. "However, your psychic abilities will be a formidable asset. You have the second biggest advantage out of us."

Ella smirked under her mask. "Heh…actually having a direct advantage over some of you? Nice."

Griffin lightly kicked his feet, trailing behind the others only slightly. He kept his senses focused on the surrounding water in case of an ambush. A bounty hunter's instinct to always be on guard. He glared into the darkness of the water. "We still don't have a plan for taking on this Calder fellow."

Tony torpedoed through the water with his arms crossed and his lips stretched into a cocky smirk. "What? Sure we do! We swim in, kick his butt, then take the key! Only plan we need!" Unlike the others, his voice projected through the water with unusual clarity. Probably due to his affinity for water.

Griffin deadpanned. "I'll plan for your funeral in advance…"

Tony held his hips and scowled. "Hey, I don't fight like normal people. I'm an unorthodox type of fighter. Not like I do blazing in without a strategy."

"You make it so difficult to believe that…"

Tony turned away with a scoff. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response." He swam ahead, leaving Griffin to roll his eyes.

"You just did…"

They swam for a solid fifteen minutes, cruising gently through the water. Wes narrowed his eyes into focus, trying to peer far into the murky distance. He could make out a structure within his line of sight. Was it a rock formation? A sunken ship? Or perhaps their destination closing in on them? Wes smirked and kicked ahead, forcing the others to quicken their pace after him.

Wes ceased swimming and floated down, landing on a rocky ledge that overlook a deep crevice. The others landed next to him and peered into the split land before gasping in triumph. Wes chuckled. "There it is."

Within the large crevice was a stone temple, shrouded within the darkness and protected by the surrounding walls from the cruel depths of the treacherous sea. The temple was made up of withered stone that eroded through the passage of time. Chips of rock and light scratches against the exterior. The temple was cube shaped in design, with four separate pillars at each of the corners. A large spire tower, the part of the structure Wes first spotted, sat in the center of the temple, poking from the deepness. Algae and seaweed were coated and wrapped against some sides of the temple.

Ella rubbed her paws together. "Jackpot."

Griffin pulled out Endless Regret. "I don't sense any Water Guardians, yet."

Flint glared. "They'll probably spawn if we get too close. Let's go about this with a strategy."

"Ooh, ooh!" Gwyn spoke up. "Use your Guardian, Flint! That'll give us an advantage!"

Flint rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yes, well…" He hasn't exactly taken the time to get full control over that power of his quite yet. He could remember the feeling of wielding it, which might have given him some adoptive memory of harnessing the Guardian, but he hasn't had many opportunities to use it after last time. "I'm…not sure I'm qualified to take them of quite yet."

Tony floated above them with his arms crossed. "If you want a strategy, let me divert their attention. If they focus on me, that'll give the rest of you a fair shot at eliminating them. Plus, I won't have to worry about being in the crossfire since I'm awesome…and also faster."

Ella smirked. "Can't argue with that logic. Congrats Tony, you've been promoted to our distraction!"

"What an honor!" he exclaimed playfully. He landed and stretched his legs. "Just give me a moment and I'll draw their fire."

Griffin, being the only one actively sensing his surroundings, felt a strong disturbance behind him. It didn't feel like Guardians, but something closing in on them. "Wait…" They faced him curiously. "Does anyone else feel that?"

The four other magic users focused on their surroundings as well, while Ella closed her eyes and psychically traced the area for presences. Wes' keen eyes narrowed. "This feels…familiar…"

A muffled boom sounded nearby. The team took one quick look around before Gwyn immediately spotted an oncoming cannonball. "EEP!" She slammed her hand down and used Accelerated Growth to push everyone away with a clump of seaweed under them, narrowly dodging the cannonball that took out the ledge.

"AAH!" Flint screamed, scrambling around to regain his balance. He exhaled in relief, shaking a bit. "Good save, Gwyn!"

Griffin aimed Endless Regret in the cannonball's line of fire. "What kind of defense system is this?!"

Wes narrowed his eyes seriously, perhaps even glaring, as he identified the vessel appearing through the murky darkness. "That's not the temple's doing…"

Much to his displeasure, appearing into full view was the ship of the Desert Beasts, with the cannons armed and set on their targets. Key differences to the customarily airborne vessel were the wings retracted back into the sides and the massive bubble surrounding the whole ship without hindering its movements through the water, nor hampering the ship's cannon fire.

The Umbreon scowled as a recognizable figure in his adventures walked up the bowsprit, wearing his signature gauntlet. The Darmanitan scowled back at the treasure hunter before holding his fist up.

"Ravenfield! We meet again!" his voice boomed out for them all to hear, even through the distortion of the water.

"Captain Arid…what an unpleasant surprise. Haven't seen you since Slab Blade Mountain," Wes spoke back. He wasn't particularly sure the captain could hear him in the water from this far away, though he probably got the idea with how long they've known each other.

"It seems our paths have finally crossed again, as if by fate," Arid replied. He sneered at the other members of his team. "It appears Jeffery wasn't kidding when he said you gotten two new members of your little posse."

Tony held his hips and cocked his brow. "Posse? Wes, buddy, who the hell is this shithead?" Since his voice didn't distort like everyone else's, Arid heard that small remark and grumbled.

Wes glared. "Tony, Griffin, I like to introduce you to my treasure hunting rival of Mysto, Captain Arid and the Desert Beasts."

Tony deadpanned. "You weren't kidding when you said you've been chased by pirates."

Arid smirked intimidatingly. "I wasn't expecting to cross paths with you again, boy, but our last encounter has left me enlightened." He clenched his gauntlet wielding fist. "Our time in that cursed cave has left me room for improvement…and new discoveries I never considered." He snarled. "Trying to pull a wise one over me is the single, biggest mistake you can pull on a seasoned pirate like me."

Wes glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I was an observer for your little match with the Flygon, remember?" His eyes projected a mischief, yet sinister feel. "I'm not some brute sailing across the skies, Ravenfield. I've tracked and stolen Mysto's riches through careful calculation and precise planning. I know how to read a situation. For instance…" He glanced over at the sunken temple with a knowing stare. "What valuable treasure could you be looking for down here?"

Wes gritted his teeth fretfully. He's dragging his words out. He knew something. "N…Nothing!"

Arid looked back, breaking through his feebly constructed lie with a powerful stare. "If I had to take a guess…you've been remarkably interested in a certain set of…keys?"

Team Ravenfield went into full alert mode, muscles tensing up at the ready. Ella swam up to the ship's bubble, near the bowsprit, and glared down at the Darmanitan. "What…do you know?"

Arid chuckled darkly. He snapped his exposed fingers, ordering his crew to rise out from hiding and brandish their weapons. Each of them wore special rebreathers, much like Team Ravenfield without the oxygen tanks. They resembled gas masks without the upper half with the lenses. "Cipher, as a show of sportsmanship, I'd advise not floating so close to my ship." He glanced over at Lyra. "Do it."

Lyra leapt over her captain and landed on the bowsprit. She stretched out her concertina in preparation, baffling Gwyn, Tony, and Griffin. "What the heck? Is this chick seriously going to play music?" Tony shouted.

Flint was all too familiar with the Zangoose's manner of fighting. "Everyone! Cover your ears!"

Lyra squeezed on the concertina and sent out a sonic wave that safely penetrated the bubble and blasted into Team Ravenfield. The team immediately went for their ears and screamed out in pain. There was no time to dodge, either. Sound traveled much faster through the water, giving the silent Zangoose a clear advantage from within the ship's bubble.

Arid snapped his fingers. "Eliminate them!" The pirates roared their battle cry as they charged off the ship and leapt through the bubble.

Gwyn opened her eyes a smidge and saw the pirates swimming right at them. _Can't…think! Need to…act!_ She was going to regret the next five seconds of her life, but she took her hand off her ear, bombarding her with the ear grating sound, and aimed it at the ground. The ground suddenly burst open sprung up with a massive vine collided into the ship.

Lyra flailed and ceased playing her concertina, then fell back into the ship. She dropped her prized possession and rubbed her aching head, silently whining. Arid glared at the team as they recuperated. _I forgot their Mew friend had some control over plants. Better keep note of that._ He glanced at the sunken temple. _In the meantime, I have other matters to attend to._

Flint quickly swam over to Gwyn and checked on her. "Gwyn! Are you okay?"

She rubbed her aching ear, then looked at her palm. Along with the deafening ringing pounding her left ear, some blood was drawn. Still, she offered her best smile at Flint, even if he couldn't see it through her mask. "I'll be fine!"

Tony cracked his knuckles with an excited smirk. "We get to fight pirates?! SWEET!" He torpedoed himself into Smith, slamming his fist against the Simisear's gut. The fire monkey's mask nearly flew off from the impact. "I'm going to have fun with you all." Tony got kicked in the head and knocked away from Smith.

The Dewott rubbed his head, then traced his assaulter to find a Golduck floating before him, one of the few without the need for air. Malcolm smirked deviously. "An underwater brawl with another aquatic Pokémon?" A mischievous glint shone from his eye. "Care to stimulate my thrill for battle?"

This made the Dewott smirked back with equal deviousness, adding a neck crack for effect. "I'll put a shock to your system." Both Water-Types glared each other down before propelling themselves forward. Punches collided before taking the battle to a high speed pursuit against one another, leaving behind trails of bubbles and vibrations in their wake.

Griffin swam for the ship, sending magic through Endless Regret. He went for a clean sweep, but Drake appeared in front of his him and slammed both his katana against the blade, stopping the Exosus Release. The two Grovyle glared into each other's eyes.

"You're in my way," Griffin threatened.

Drake didn't falter, merely intensifying his glare. "Then might I suggest a detour?" He maneuvered Endless Regret out of the way, then kicked the bounty hunter in the chest, knocking him into the ground.

Griffin kicked off the ground and dodged a diving stab. He floated above Drake and aimed Endless Regret. "Exosus Release!" He fired the raging magic through the ground, nearly hitting the other Grovyle. The shockwaves rattled his body, stunning him for a moment. Griffin descended to the ground, then dug his claws into the rock and rushed for the swordsman, fighting against the resisting force of the water. He socked Drake across the jaw.

Drake dug his claws into the ground and anchored himself down. He slid against the punch and deliver a solid punch against Griffin's gut. They jumped back and wielded their weapons defensively, sizing each other up, before going in for the second wave.

Gwyn shrieked as she dodged one of Indigo's arrows, which weren't slowed by the drag of the water. Indigo teamed up with Zerif and provided long range support while the Zoroark got in close. He pulled two cutlasses from his hair and slashed at the Mew. Gwyn dodged before pulling out her whip. She swiped it at Zerif, but his body faded into nothing upon contact. Her eyes widened in bafflement. "Huh?!"

"Gwyn!" Flint shouted while trying to flee from Leigh and Fulke. "Zoroark can naturally create illusions! Don't fall for them!"

Gwyn gripped her whip tightly. "Illusions?" She gasped out in pain after taking a sharp blow to the back. She swiped behind her, but didn't hit anything. She narrowly dodged five arrows from Indigo, but got punched in the stomach and pinned to the ground.

Indigo floated down and snickered as Zerif revealed himself. "Hey Gwyneth, long time no see."

Gwyn glared at her. "Do you get your kicks from messing with me or something?"

"Our orders aren't to kill you, so yeah."

"Your captain literally said to eliminate us!" the Mew shouted.

Indigo rolled her eyes. "You say kill, he says eliminate. Tamato, tomato."

Zerif sneered. "Quit fraternizing with the enemy, Indigo!"

Indigo waved his complaints off. "Oh Zerif, I'm just having a spot of fun, don't get your hair in a twist."

While the two were momentarily distracted, Gwyn freed her left hand and slammed it down. The surge of magical energy stretched out until it found some plant life to manipulate. Seaweed sprung up from the ground and wrapped around them.

"Wha-HEY!" Indigo and Zerif were lifted up and thrown in separate directions.

Back over with Tony and Malcolm, the two engaged in an intense fistfight, swimming around in the water. Tony went for a left hook, until Indigo accidentally slammed into his back. This allowed Malcolm to hit Tony back, though making him collide with Indigo and taking them to the ground. The Golduck stared with boggled eyes. _Maaaybe I shouldn't be here when she gets up._

Tony flipped to his feet and glared at Malcolm, still smirking. "I'm not through, yet!"

Indigo picked herself up and glared at Gwyn. "Now that was just rude, Gwyneth."

The two swam past each other, however they exchanged a brief glance with each other. Even if it were for a second, it felt like an eternity as they examined one another. For a brief second, something turned inside their minds. They were moving too quickly to get a good look at each other, but…they both saw something familiar.

 _What the…?_

However, they didn't give it a second thought as they focused back on their current opponents. Tony swam up to Malcolm and threw a punch, instinctively causing the Golduck to raise his arms. However, Tony performed a feint and kicked Malcolm in the side. With Indigo, she reconfigured her prosthetic claw into its blade form and clashed with Gwyn's whip.

Ella kept her distance from Cheshire and Julius, with the latter firing rounds her way. Ella used Psychic to deflect the attacks out of harm's way. She flinched from the shockwaves of the cannon fire's explosions. Shockwaves underwater were pretty dangerous, from what she remembered.

Cheshire laughed as he went in for the stab. "Be a good girl and give me some of your blood!" He swiped carelessly with his knife. "I have some fun curses to try out on you!"

Ella glared at the sadistic Banette in distain. "Oh wow, that's sound really fun and not super creepy!" She propelled downward with a burst of psychic energy, then wrapped herself in said energy to maneuver through the water at speeds similar to Tony.

Julius chased her down and twisted his prosthetic cannon to get it back into focus. "Lass, ye're makin' this harder on yerself!" He fired a shot. Ella spun and kicked the projectile into the face of a rock formation, blowing the top half clean off. Julius zoomed through the water and snapped his pincer at her, then lunged for her head. "Say yer prayers, Cipher!"

Ella leaned back and dodged the snap before wrapping her forelegs around his arm. "Oh Arceus, with your heavenly and divine might…" She used her psychic energy to spin herself, along with Julius, in place before aiming the pirate crustacean for the ground. "…teach this god forsaken crab some goddamn manners!" With her momentum and psychic power, she slammed the Crawdaunt head first into the ground.

Cheshire floated over her with his usual, creepy grin, but he was shaking a bit at her display of strength. _Oh dear…_

Ella set her sights on Cheshire and swam towards him. "You want a piece of me?!"

Cheshire snickered and held his knife in a reverse grip. "That's been my plan from the start!" He rocketed down and got into a close quarters brawl with her. She expertly kept his knife swings out of her reach while delivering weak, but staggering paw thrusts whenever she could.

Flint panicked as Banama and Leigh were stuck as his opponents. _The insanely strong electric powerhouse and the assassin who hates my guts?! WHY?!_ He was only fortunate Banama was limited on using his electricity in the water, but it didn't help that he was still strong. As for Leigh…she was tough in any environment.

Flint used Blockade Reflector to stop the Togetic's battle claws. He smiled nervously at the scowling assassin. "Heeey Leigh…you're still not mad about me…throwing you into a shelf of alcohol and glass, right?"

"I'll carve out your insides and bathe my weapons in your spilt blood," Leigh growled through her mask.

"Is that a maybe?" Flint squeaked.

Banama raised his tail and smashed it through the Blockade Reflector, then wrapped Flint in it. He floated down with the Flareon in tow and smashed him against the rock of the crevice. "I don't need my electricity to beat you." He cracked his knuckles and prepared to punch.

Flint closed his eyes and concentrated hard on summoning his Guardian. _Please, please, please! I summoned you once before! I need your help again! Remember that feeling when Gwyn was being captured! Remember that feeling and bring it out!_

Sparks flooded Banama's fist, then he went for the punch. The electrified fist stopped in a crystalized hand, surprising Banama. An arm materialized around Flint and kept his face protected from the expectantly powerful punch. It gripped Banama's wrist tightly and threw him out of the way.

Leigh snarled in infuriation. "What is this?" She used her wings to fly down at him and furiously jab the arm with her claws. The crystal arm continued to protect Flint as it misdirected Leigh's strikes to the rock around Flint.

The Flareon was simply amazed he actually summoned it without resorting to a meltdown. It was only one part of the Guardian, but one part was enough, it seemed.

The Guardian arm socked Leigh in the gut, then backhanded her into Banama as he tried to get up. Flint gently floated above them, stupefied by the possibilities of this Guardian. "Wow…"

Banama and Leigh picked themselves up and glared. "Okay…not falling for that a second time," the Raichu growled. They kicked off the ground and threw punches into the arm.

Wes swam around with the Star Amulet currently active. He was stuck taking on the grunts while his focus aimed more towards the ship as it closed in on the temple. _You have a lot to explain, Arid!_ Wes kicked away a Snover and a Golem, the latter of both looking rather uncomfortable about being in the water, then grappled a Nidorino under the forelegs. "Magi Effingo!" Purple, crystal clones split off Wes, then punched the Nidorino in the gut before dragging him from Wes.

Wes set his sights back on the Desert Beasts' ship and swam after it. Arid stood on the bowsprit as they neared the temple. "Prepared to board, Jones!" the pirate captain shouted. "Rico, Pain Train! Load the cannons! We're blasting our way through!"

"Aye, captain!" they shouted as they loaded the cannons with their new explosive cannonballs.

Wes dove through the ship's bubble and landed on the deck. He took a moment to examine the ship. "Ah, I love what you've done with airship, Arid. Did you make the floors out of new material?"

Arid glared at the Umbreon. "If I could only count the number of times the Wasteland has suffered from your petty meddling," he sneered, referring to their ship. He faced the Umbreon and held his gauntlet out.

Wes smirked. "Please, even if there's ground around is, won't be as flexible from the water."

Arid narrowed his eyes sinisterly. "I'm aware."

Wes barely heard it, but he dodged a surprise attack from the silent member of the Desert Beasts. He rolled to his feet and glared at Lyra, who got on all fours and locked eyes with Wes like a predator stalking its prey. "Lyra, always a pleasure to see you. Been practicing new spells with your concertina?"

Lyra ceased scowling for a moment to happily nod in response, then resumed closing in on the Umbreon slowly. Ambrosine watched from above deck with Jones, who manned the wheel. She wore her official Desert Beast uniform like the rest. "So, that's the infamous Ravenfield…"

"Don't let his friendly nature or wisecracks throw you off. He's remarkably cunning," Jones warned as he aimed for the temple. Ambrosine narrowed her eyes seriously at the Umbreon.

Lyra and Wes butted heads and knocked each other back. Lyra flipped around on the mast and clapped her hands. Her body vibrated quickly as she landed, then dashed straight for Wes. The Umbreon activated Mystic Burst and leapt at her. However, she faded out just before his paw connected. Her image kept flickering in and out of his vision, but she didn't seem to be moving at hypersonic speeds.

Wes gritted his teeth. _There's some sort of delay causing her to vanish in and out randomly._

Lyra appeared in front of him and socked him in the cheek. Wes went flying across the ship, but stopped himself with his claws before dashing back into action. He slammed his head against her stomach and knocked her on her back.

Jones steadied the ship out and lined the cannons with the temple. "We're clear to fire, captain!"

Arid pointed forward. "Fire!"

The cannons rained heavy fire against the temple, breaking down the thick walls. The temple rumbled from the impacts, shaking off loose sand coated around.

Arid glared. "Prepare to fire again!"

Lyra kicked Wes off, with the Umbreon landing behind the pirate captain. He got up and took his mask off to prepare a Mystic Beam when his ears picked up a foreign noise. Lyra seemed to hear this, too, twitching her ears and looking around with innocent curiosity.

Arid looked over his shoulder. "What's got you gawking?"

Griffin and Drake battled close to the ship when the bounty hunter felt a new surge of magic join the fray. His eyes immediately targeted the temple and saw the distortions flying out the temple. The magical energy signature around them confirmed his suspicions. "Water Guardians!"

Humanoid shaped figures, much like the other elemental Guardians and Flint's, torpedoed through the water with no difficulty. They were perfectly melded with the water, yet retained their shape.

Everyone ceased fighting as the Guardians surrounded them with menacing leers. Ella backed away with Julius and Cheshire. "Oh great! What else could go wrong?!"

Indigo seemed to hear this nearby, then flailed her arms. "NEVER SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

* * *

Within the temple, inside a near empty but large room with artistically designed walls and pillars, sat a figure in a blue cloak. He held an orb in his hand that allowed him to see all the action taking place outside.

The water mage, Calder, rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm…I was expecting six treasure hunters, but not a gaggle of pirates." He shrugged. "Oh well, nothing to do about that." He raised his hand, then snapped his fingers. "Might as well have some fun with this."

* * *

Just as Indigo scolded Ella for her poor choice in wording, a sudden movement overcame them. Both treasure hunters and pirates felt around the water as a current formed around them, like a localized whirlpool centered around the temple.

They all screamed as they were thrown into swirling vortex and sent flying in circles around the temple. Even the aquatic Pokémon couldn't match the pushing force of the current and got thrown in with the rest.

The Wasteland rumbled, causing the crew and Wes to stagger around. Rico and Pain Train ran/flew to the top deck immediately. "Captain, we're caught in some sort of whirlpool!"

Arid gripped the bowsprit tightly. "The ship won't hold up against these waves forever! Jones, steer us out, now!"

"What about the rest of the crew?!" Jones shouted.

"Forget them." Jones glared up at Graham, who was sitting on top of the mast, watching the pathetic scene of his crew being thrown around. "They're useless, anyway. Might as well find new crew to work with."

Arid didn't approve of Graham's decision and glared into the whirlpool. "Grr…pray to the sea gods I don't get myself killed." He stuck his gauntlet out and focused on the sand to pull the crew in. He could feel him gaining control, but the sand wasn't strong enough to coalesce together against the currents. "These darn forces!"

The ship jittered again and Arid lost his grip on the bowsprit, sending him off the ship and outside the protective bubble.

"Captain!" Ambrosine shouted. The ship jumped again, knocking Ambrosine back and sending her over the railing. "AAHH!" She fell out the bubble, too.

"Shit!" Wes shouted. He could see his team flailing desperately through the waves. Wes quickly scanned the temple when he noticed the sides opening up with doors. They were being let in? He didn't question it as he looked at Lyra and yelled, "Lyra, if we don't want both our parties drowning, I need you to magnify my voice!"

The Zangoose quickly scampered over and placed her hands on both sides of Wes' head. The Umbreon inhaled deeply and let out a yell that pierced through the water, "Everyone! The temple's opening! Swim towards the temple!" Once he got his message through, he placed his mask on and dove out the bubble.

Arid held his breath and glared at Umbreon in annoyance. _Pesky Umbreon. Can't say I'm not grateful._ He directed his focus onto the temple and swam towards it as he spun.

Both treasure hunters and pirates converged on the temple, unable to swim towards their comrades. They were taking a gamble with where they'll end up.

Flint swam furiously towards the temple when he noticed the Steenee flying at him. He wanted to avoid her and let her worry about getting into the entrance herself, but he quickly noticed she was unconscious. _Oh shit!_ His Guardian's arm appeared and grabbed Ambrosine before she flew past him. He wrapped his forelegs around her and placed his mask over her mouth, holding his breath as his Guardian's leg materialized around his hindlegs and kicked towards one of the provided entrances.

Ella psychically slowed herself down and threw herself towards an entrance before bolting in. Gwyn flailed through the water, but she was grabbed by the ankle thanks to Griffin, who dug his claws into the side. She squeaked in appreciation as he pulled her in and got them to safety inside. Tony used Light Speed as a buffer against the current. He used his scalchops to anchor himself down and march through with squinted eyes.

Wes paddled through the water before diving towards an entrance as well. _This feels oddly familiar._ He glared as the Water Guardians could be barely seen through the currents. _Though, I don't think teamwork will be applied like last time._ He glared inside the temple before swimming in. _You've got explaining to do, Arid._

Soon, the rest of the pirates found entrances to access and got to safety. Jones fought against the waves, with Rico, Jeffery, Ray, Pain Train, Graham, Tyrone, and any other pirate aboard holding on tight as the Barbaracle jettison the ship from the currents. The ship rumbled from the release, causing all but Graham and Pain Train to fall down.

Rico groaned and sat up. His ears rang from the crash. "My head…everyone alright?"

Ray lay sprawled out on the ground with a deadpan expression. "For the most part…"

Pain Train floated up and glared at the temple as the doors closed up and the currents ceased. "It stopped."

Graham landed on the main deck with his hands in his pockets. "Proving that wasn't a natural occurring whirlpool." He smirked. "Seems whoever is protecting this sacred treasure is going out of their way to play games with us."

Pain Train glared. "You can't be serious…"

Lyra stood up and looked at the temple worriedly, but Jones placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, Lyra, they'll be fine. Our captain and our crew are strong." Lyra smiled weakly at the ship pilot.

Tyrone gripped the edge of the ship with a worried look. "But what about Ambrosine? This is her first big mission with us and she got thrown in with the currents."

Rico crossed his arms. "Well, we didn't see her getting thrown around before the whirlpool died, so that proves she's inside the temple. At the very least, she won't drown."

Jeffery landed on Rico's crest and crossed his wings. "Forget about that! How are we getting in?!"

"We could throw you out into the water-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

* * *

Calder smiled at his orb, pleased with his handy work. "Hmm…seems everyone made it in safely." He saw multiple views of the Pokémon recovering from their shock. "I think it's time to have some fun, now." He snapped his fingers.

Water Guardians spawned behind him with their arms crossed. They were indeed humanoid, made up of water that heavily resembled armored plating. Their red eyes gleamed on their wielder, awaiting further instruction.

"You know the deal. Harm, but don't kill. I don't wish to go too far until they get here. Leave anyone who enters this room to me." The Water Guardians bowed, then retreated into the cracks of the walls and floor. Calder stood up and removed his hood, revealing himself as a Politoed. He paced around the room with the orb in hand, switching views on each intruder periodically. "Hmm…so this is the prophesized Team Ravenfield I have the honor of meeting?" He smiled gently.

"I look forward to testing their resolve."


	52. Chapter 52

_**Ch.52: Find Your Way Through the Water Temple's Maze! Treasure Hunters and Pirates Collide!**_

Not much could be remembered after the sudden whirlpool threw everyone into the temple. At least, these were the current thoughts of Ambrosine after being thrown overboard by the raging waters. She must have blacked out in all the chaos. Not a good start to her first pirate mission. Of course, she was expecting to raid a town or something, not take an underwater excursion through the deep blue.

Even though her mind was foggy and disoriented from the sudden wave of darkness, she was conscious enough to formulate a valid question: why was she still alive? It's possible one of the crew saved her, but she didn't think they knew she fell overboard since they were liking trying to swim to safety. Though, it appears someone clearly got her to safety.

Her throat felt sore from the recent intake of water, but the soreness against her stomach told her that someone made her regurgitate the water in her lungs. No wonder she felt so sick.

She dared to open her eyes and peek around her current location. Not much, but her eyes were unfocused as of now. Just a lot of grays and…gray. Oh wait, there was some light. She wasn't back on the ship, that much was evident.

Her eyes wandered around until she spotted a splash of orange and yellow sitting nearby. She squinted in confusion. Did she have any crewmates with vibrant color like that? Perhaps Smith, but his fur was much too dull to be this one. She let out a weak groan that garnered the individual's attention. A quick head turn and her vision clearing revealed her savior's identity.

The Flareon of Team Ravenfield.

"Oh good, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Not the words she expected from someone meant to be her enemy- wait, why did her enemy save her? "How are you feeling?" he asked with a kind, yet concerned voice.

Ambrosine weakly lifted her hand and lay it over her forehead, groaning in exhaustion. "Ugh…how did I…get here?"

The Flareon explained, "You weren't among the rest of the Desert Beasts after you all…ahem, attacked us, so I assumed you fell off your ship during the whirlpool. I managed to catch you and bring you into temple."

That's the motivation the Steenee needed answered. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, much to the Flareon's immediate complaint that she needed rest, and lay her arms in her lap. "Wait…you…saved me?"

All the Flareon could do was shrug. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not the biggest fan of the Desert Beasts with all the trouble they've caused." He rubbed his throat. "Leigh…sort of hates my guts, right now. That said, it'd be wrong to let you drown." He narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of which, I've never seen you before. At least, ever since I last saw the Desert Beasts. Are you…a new member?"

Should she really be conversing with the enemy? Then again, the captain didn't seem all that annoyed, or at all for that matter, when the short brawl between Ravenfield and Lyra consisted of playing conversation. What kind of weird relationship did Arid and Ravenfield have with each other? She's heard of the term 'frenemy,' but those two seemed too much like rivals to be on good terms with each other.

Even so, she might as well be grateful someone dragged her out from her near demise. "Ambrosine…" she muttered.

The Flareon tipped his hat to her. "Flint Ravenfield."

His last name was Ravenfield, too? That must have made the Umbreon his brother. "I, uh…thanks for pulling me out of the water, I guess." She looked at her clothes and groaned at how soaking wet they were. "Darn it…"

Given that Flint wore a wetsuit, his clothes were much drier compared to hers. "They'll dry eventually." Flint stood up and looked around. "Anyway, my team and your crew got kind of scattered throughout the temple. I can't tell where everyone is. The walls won't let me peer through and see everyone's auras."

Ambrosine stood up as well and peered at the walls. With her vision fully cleared, she saw she was standing in a cubical shaped room with spherical light sources lining the walls. There were passage ways on each wall, as well as depictions of all kinds of Water-Types in battle. "So, in other words, we're stuck in a maze."

"For the most part." Flint sighed and rubbed his head. "I hope everyone's alright, especially Gwyn." Not to say he didn't trust the Mew's sense of judgment when it came to danger. She acted naïve, but she can be brilliant when the time called for it. Even so, with all of their team being capable on their own, it was the Flareon's feelings for the spunky Mew that made him worry.

Ambrosine sensed around the room once more and noticed magic traveling through the ceiling and walls. It felt hostile, similar to the Water Guardians from outside. She grimaced, then directed her gaze to Flint. "We should probably start walking. I don't think standing here will do us any good."

Flint immediately caught on to what she meant. He, too, could feel the presence of the Water Guardians drawing nearer. He nodded in agreement, then they made their way out one of the provided passageways. Who knows? They might get lucky and avoid the Water Guardians and find their comrades altogether.

* * *

After recovering from the whirlpool, Griffin and Gwyn made their way through the differing passageways of the temple. They found out they couldn't peer through the walls, meaning they'll be going in blind for most of the walk. Neither friend nor foe could be predicted unless they were in direct line of sight in the temple. They'll have to take their chances.

Griffin took the lead with Endless Regret supported over his should, keeping an attentive and alert gaze of all his surroundings. All senses were being utilized to keep wary of ambushes. Gwyn followed closely by his side, feeling oddly secure around the terrifying bounty hunter. It mostly had to do with him being a close and respectable ally. Though, a thought dawned on her.

They haven't really taken the time to converse together.

Sure, there was the occasional sentence thrown at each other, but she hasn't really connected with the Grovyle. Everyone else had their own interaction with him, for better or worse. They were alone for the time being. Might as well get to know the bounty hunter.

Giving her best smile, Gwyn started off with, "So Griffin, uh…how are you doing?"

"I don't sense any immediate enemy in our vicinity," he quickly muttered.

That…wasn't the response she was hoping for. Perhaps she should try something else. "Uh, right. Well, um…do you have any wonderful 'antique dotes' you want to share?"

"First of all, the word is anecdote." Gwyn should really skim through that dictionary of hers more often. She only heard the word a handful of times from Flint. "And second, no."

Gwyn pouted in a disgruntled manner. She knew the Grovyle could come off as cold, but this was ridiculous. He's usually livelier with Ella or Wes. Or Tony, as of recently. "Aww, come on, Griffin! We barely talk to each other! I get bored easily!" She usually filled her time chatting with Ella or Flint. Never a dull moment with them. "Please~! I just want to connect with you!"

The cheery and pleading aura around the Mew permeated the air near Griffin. He didn't have to turn his head to know she was giving him those big puppy dog eyes that made Flint weak-kneed. They'd obviously never work on a stubborn bounty hunter like Griffin, but hearing the Mew whine would grow irksome after a while.

He rolled his eyes and decided to play along. _Might as well. She's not wrong, after all._ "Fine…what do you want to talk about?"

Gwyn took a moment to emit the most saccharine squeal that's ever hit the Grovyle's ears. That girl was too cheery for him. "Well, since Flinty's not here, I wanted to talk about the new Naturae Fruits I've developed!"

 _Oh…right, I forgot she makes stuff like that._ Griffin shrugged indifferently, but listened anyway. "Go on."

"Well, after some rather exasperating design flaws, I've perfected my latest batch of Toxic Hunter Berries and Informis Oak Berries! I have, like, so many ideas for new batches running through my noggin! I'm considering a batch that revolves around speed, but I don't have any ideas for a base! I can't really think of a plant that accelerates speed and perception."

Griffin rolled his eyes wryly. _Oh, I can think of a few off the top of my head._ Though, going through his list of experiences and travels, there could be a plant that (safely) increases speed and perception. Granted, his field of expertise didn't correlate with the Mew's, so he wasn't helpful in this department.

"I considered the Flash Freeze flower, but that may take some time. Plus, I want to widen my variety of fruits! Got any suggestions?!"

 _Oh great, I have to answer a question._ Griffin sighed tiredly. It's not that he hated Gwyn, far from it. He found her oddly amusing and a good source of optimism, even if she's naïve. They just didn't have much in common to hold a conversation, or at least the Grovyle's social skills could use some improvement. Still, she expected an answer and he, at least, wanted to be respectful.

His mind wandered off for a moment and briefly recalled his encounter with Voss, making him grimace in irritation. Though, he wasn't thinking of his sworn enemy simply out of spite. No, this had more to do with the Mew's question. If there's one type of enemy Griffin hated going up against, it was his polar opposite: defensive fighters.

He remembered the troubling times, sparring with fellow teachers who possessed the Revulsion Anima. The one thing he couldn't get around was their arsenal of defensive spells that made it nigh impossible to get a hit in or get close. Perhaps…the Mew could benefit from a defensive option.

Griffin shrugged and gave his response, "Might I suggest a berry that increases your defensive capabilities? You seem to take on a mixed fighting style with those berries. When in battle, you tend to stay at medium range for the use of your primary weapon, a whip. You unmistakably compensate for different opponents by using different styles. I haven't seen a pure defensive set, so try that."

Gwyn tilted her head and gave the Grovyle an awed stare. "Really?"

Griffin nodded with his eyes closed. "You don't stand out as the strongest among our party, but you excel at unpredictably if you can command the very element of nature through complex science and adroit magic." He shrugged. "If you ever need training tips, you're more than welcomed to…" He heard the Mew sniffling out of the blue. He turned and raised a curious brow at her big watery eyes and wide, cutesy smile. "What?"

"We're…We're bonding!" she exclaimed before embracing the Grovyle's side.

Griffin didn't reciprocate the action. He stood in place and exhaled a heavy sigh. _Good grief._

Griffin let his guard down for only a moment as the Mew hugged him. That one moment of weakness nearly cost him, as he sensed a fast approaching force coming straight for them. Thankfully, he barely brought Endless Regret up in time as two katana slammed against the edge, sending a wave of sparks flying off. Griffin growled and pushed the attacker off, already identifying them from the method of attack.

Griffin pointed his weapon at the attacker. "Well, it's as if fate wanted us to continue our little brawl."

Drake straightened himself up and crossed his katana. "Very rarely do I get to fight another competent swordsman- seldom my own species, even."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Gwyn, leave this one to me. I can take him."

Drake narrowed his only eye. "If you're worried the young lady will find herself wearied with our current altercation, perhaps my crewmate will keep her entertained."

"Huh?" was the first thing to escape Gwyn's lips before feeling the sinister presence of a second attacker. She screeched and rolled out of the way as a set of battle claws sunk into her previous position. She tumbled onto her rear before scrambling to her feet. "That wasn't nice!"

Leigh pried her weapons from the floor and aimed them at Gwyn. "I was hoping for the Flareon, but you'll make a suitable substitute."

Gwyn blinked in momentary silence, then glared back at the assassin as she drew her whip. She reached into her bag for another item of interest. "Oh yeah…you're that angry Togetic who went after Flint earlier…"

Griffin and Gwyn, with their backs to each other, kept themselves on guard as the two pirates circled around them. Griffin glared softly. "Gwyn, it seems we have a perfect opportunity to test those new berries of yours."

Gwyn smirked deviously, completely offset by the bubbly giggle she made. "Way ahead of you."

However, before anyone could make sudden movements, they felt another presence enter the room. Many presences, none of which they were associated with. They quickly scanned the room and spotted water dripping- or rather, leaking from the ceiling. The water swirled together and created multiple water humanoids with piercing red eyes.

Griffin growled through his teeth. "Water Guardians…of course." A three way brawl between the two members of Team Ravenfield, two Desert Beasts, and a whole squadron of Water Guardians. Agitating, perhaps, but the anticipation made Griffin smirk. "Try not to slow me down, Gwyn."

Gwyn flashed him a cheery smile. "Mutual request."

They squatted a bit, then sprung towards their respective opponents. The pirates followed suit with their weapons raised. The Water Guardians flew into action as well, forming orbs of compressed water in their hands. Weapons collided and water blasts exploded.

* * *

Tony, with his hands calmly in his pockets, dodged a powerful shot of compressed water that smashed up the room he ran into. He smirked as five Water Guardians pursued after him. He was calmly jumping backwards, keeping his eyes targeted on the advancing aquatic elementals.

"Now, isn't this lovely?" Tony exclaimed before flipping over a shot similar to pistol fire. "A welcoming party for me! You all make me feel so invited! Allow me to return the favor in full!" He pulled his hands out and aimed. "Lightning Shot!" Both fingers lit up and fired the thin lightning streaks.

One Water Guardian slammed its hands down and formed a barrier of water that immediately converted to ice, effectively blocking the Lightning Shots. However, the attempt was futile to dissuade the Dewott. He ran around the wall with Quick Step active and fired off Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet. The flurry of beams ripped through them with ease. They fired off a surge of water, but Tony braced himself against the impact. The water was magically enchanted, but he could take the hit.

In fact, it only made his smirk stretch farther as he plunged his hand through the surge and electrified it. The Water Guardians were immediately stunned from the attack, cancelling their attack and give Tony and opportunity to get in close. He dashed forward and leapt over them, stretching his arms to his sides.

"Dragon Thunderclap!" The powerful shockwave smashed down on the paralyzed Guardians and disrupted their forms into inanimate puddles of liquid. For extra measure, however, Tony slammed his hand down on the water and further punished it with volts of magical lightning. The water soon evaporated from the heat, leaving Tony seemingly alone in the stone room. He folded his arms behind his head and smirked. "Heh. Are these things getting weaker or am I that badass?"

All joking aside, the Dewott had absolutely no idea where he was. Sure, he was a natural when it came to swimming, but he never had to swim through tough currents like that. Suffice to say, any attempt to rescue his friends would've ended in disaster. He knew they were a competent bunch. They were inside the temple, waiting to regroup once more. The real trouble lied in navigation.

His lips formed a sour grin. "Ugh…can't waste magic running around the place. Guess I'll have to take my sweet ol' time." Running was his thing, but he couldn't afford to expend energy currently. He shrugged and decide to take one of the random corridors presented to him.

Plans had to be cut short, however. He ceased walking and gaped in mild surprise as arrows flew from the darkness of the corridor before him. With only small adjustments to his posture, he spun on his heel and let the arrows fly past him, though he made quick analysis of the points. Red glowing arrowheads. He took note the sloshing material inside. Transparent material comparable to glass. The possible liquid was likely a type of potion, but what kind?

Judging from what he saw next, he had to guess it was volatile upon impact.

The arrows exploded against the walls, blasting debris across the room. Tony kept his calm composure as more arrows flew at him. Without removing his hands from his pockets, he took gentle sidesteps to avoid them. His eyes scanned their trajectory and, while some were clearly targeted for him, noticed a handful hitting the light sources in the walls. The explosives rendered them dysfunctional beyond repair. All light was removed from the room, leaving the Dewott in the dark with his mysterious attacker.

Despite the circumstances, the Dewott's mood didn't falter. He closed his eyes and smirked dauntlessly. "Interesting choice of attack, my friend. I'd say you're a bad aim, but I wish not to sound too impertinent."

"Oh, so you're the smartass of the group?" The voice was unmistakably female. "Don't worry, I'm not a nice gal myself."

Tony smirked. "Ooh, a bad girl? You sound like my type."

"Flattered, but ultimately uninterested."

"Can I interest you in a date, then?" Tony leaned back and felt an arrow pass by his face. "We'll settle on a maybe." The bright glow of the arrowheads was the only thing who could make out, but they were expertly hidden from sight before firing.

"Let's see if you can dodge as fast as you run your mouth." More arrows fired from the darkness.

Tony smirked wider and skipped along the floor, skillfully avoiding the arrows as they exploded along the room. "If we're going by that comparison, I must talk a lot!" Freeing his hands from his pockets, he backflipped over three arrows, then shot down three more. He landed, then immediately dodged again. "Okay, how many of those things do you have?!"

"Let me answer with another question! Think you can survive for the next hour?!" One arrow, this time glowing green, flew down from above this time. Tony quickly identified it and deflected it with the back of his wrist. The arrowhead broke against the ground and released a corrosive acid.

Tony was at a minor disadvantage since his eyes were never trained to see in total darkness. His opponent, however, clearly had the upper hand. Basic analysis indicated the Pokémon he was facing was capable of seeing in the dark. She believed removing the light source in the room would assure victory in her favor.

 _Oh, how wrong she is._

Tony's body suddenly lit up with electricity, emitting a static like appearance to his fur. He smirked confidently into the darkness. "If you wanted to play a game of catch, I'm willing to accept!" He chuckled. "Rules are simple: I catch you, you lose. Quick Step!" Speed tripled, he rocketed across the room.

The pirate gasped and dodged an attempted grab for her arm. With the light of Tony's body, he identified her weapon as a crossbow, which was being loaded as of now. The claw loading it was that of a Sneasel, the same one from earlier. Tony sidestepped the arrow aimed for his head. Another explosive tipped.

"You're that Sneasel from earlier?" Tony suddenly asked as he fired Lightning Shot.

Indigo jumped in the air and loaded two arrows. "And you're the Dewott." The two arrows, now fired, were tipped in icy blue liquid.

Tony dodged one and caught the other. He took quick note of the sheet of ice forming from the first arrow before glaring at the Sneasel, twirling the arrow between his fingers. "Some fancy weaponry you've got there. Potion expert, I'm assuming."

"Normal potion maker," she answered. Indigo landed on her feet and went for another round of arrows. "Nothing impressive, just the basics."

Tony looked at the arrowhead with a surveying gaze, taking note of the amazing craftsmanship of the arrow and the concoction trapped inside the arrowhead, then smirked. "Basic potion work, yes. My Mew pal has you beat there. Though, I can't give you no credit. Did you make these arrows yourself? Remarkable beauty and slender design, just like yourself."

Indigo smirked and aimed another round. "Ooh, aren't you smooth, hotshot."

"So, that a definite on the date?"

"Don't push your luck." She fired an explosive arrow.

Tony let fly past once more, but smashed the arrow in his hand against the explosive one. The arrow struck the ground, but didn't explode as a sheet of ice absorbed the impact instead. "Sweetheart, I test my odds every day." He charged back into battle.

Fortunately, Indigo was prepared for close range combat. She readjusted some knobs on her prosthetic claw before transforming it into its blade form. Tony smirked and drew his twin scalchops. With Razor Shell active, he slammed the water energy blades against the blade.

They exchange a brief glance with each other before pushing back and racing around the room, meeting with repeated blows and clashes. Sure, Tony could easily blitz her with Quick Step and certainly Light Speed, but where was the fun in that? He wanted to take his time with this. Despite the obvious difference in potential speed, Tony found the Sneasel to be an impressive fighter.

Indigo shared mutual respects as she dodged the water blades with attentive focus on Tony's movement. She pulled an arrow from the quiver hidden behind her waist and smashed it down, sending a cold wave the Dewott's way. Tony jumped over it, allowing Indigo to tackle him in the air. She pulled her blade back and went for the thrust.

However, Tony's confidence continued to stand strong. The Sneasel's blade would never make contact with him as he twisted his body to avoid stabbing, then slammed his palm against her chest. "Ventusphere!" An erratic wave of wind blasted them apart, with Tony crashing against the floor and Indigo greeting the ceiling with a hard slam.

Indigo dug her real claws into the ceiling to keep herself rooted while converting her fake claws into its buzz saw form. The configuration worked in complicated matters, implying the material lined within the claws was complex. Her two claws would connect and shift into a more stylized and appropriate looking wheel before exposing blades from it. The saw spun and gave a satisfying hum. The Sneasel smirked and kicked off the wall. "Take a gander at this!"

Tony crossed his arms and blocked against the saw, with only his protective aura keeping the deadly teeth of that saw from lacerating him. His body generated more sparks as he glared intensely at the Sneasel. "Well, if you're not going to take my offer seriously, then I guess we're done playing."

Tony kicked back and let the saw slash into the ground. Indigo was offered no time to retreat as Tony tackled her with his crossed arms and charged her into the walls, pinning her down.

Indigo glared and raised her buzz saw, roaring with speed. "I guess we are!"

Tony raised his finger and generated a Lightning Shot. "You're move, pirate!"

They glared fervently at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Despite their words, they didn't want the fun to end so soon. Still, they both were playing defense until the time called for action, even if Tony had the upper hand with the pirate pinned to the wall.

However, as they waited for an attack, they were given time to analyze each other, though Tony was arguably being more thorough. Strangely enough, both their expressions shifted from passionate glares to confused gazes. It felt reminiscent of their earlier exchange of eye contact, but this one allowed for more information to absorb.

It was hard to deny, but Tony recognized the facial features of the Sneasel. To the untrained eye, any Pokémon could be easily mistaken for another, if said outside party had no personal connection to said Pokémon or just didn't give a decent look. There were clear, yet subtle differences in a face.

He intensified the light of his Lightning Shot, but had no intention of firing. He wanted a bright light source. This Sneasel had a certain look to her that he couldn't quite explain in words. It was just…something he recognized. His keen eye for detail pointed him to the scars hidden under the Sneasel's fur. Nothing serious by any means or easy to see without looking _really_ close, just tiny scars from…hard times…

Indigo's saw blade ceased revving and powered down, with her arm going limp as well. The Dewott felt reminiscent of a certain time as well. He had a lean build, something that was undoubtedly attractive of the Dewott. Still, her attention was (mostly) drawn to his face. A face she felt she has seen before. Someone who…was once naïve and sad…

Their eyes shimmered in disbelief. Their bodies went limp a bit, enough for the Dewott to drop the equally dazed Sneasel. They stared into each other's eyes as the memories started connecting. Something…from the past was standing right in front of them.

"…Tony?" the Sneasel muttered meekly.

"…Indigo?" the Dewott asked softly.

* * *

Being the only non-magic user of their little group, Ella knew she was a few steps behind when it came to fighting magical creatures like Guardians. She liked to think she was capable on her own, despite her limited training in psychic power. That being said, there was a fine line that needed to be drawn for _this._

Surprise, surprise, she ran into some pirates, specifically Banama, Zerif, and Malcolm. They, too, were fighting back against the Water Guardians that had ambushed them. Banama took the lead and kept the Guardians away with a blast of electricity. The power caused the room to rumble and shake.

The Guardians created a thick wall of ice to take the blast for them, before rushing the Raichu and slugging him in the gut. Banama tensed up in time to absorb the blow, which pushed him back next to the others. He glared with crackling cheeks. "I thought I'd have an easier time with these things…"

Zerif clenched his teeth and took a step forward, reaching for the cutlasses in his hair. "Not much I can do against them, either."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "Breaking them apart until they can't reform anymore is the best start."

Ella, who was sitting behind them, smirked lazily. "Well, in that case, carry on with your fun. Don't want to leave a poor lady like me in danger."

Banama glared at her. "Don't think we've forgotten about you." Ella found herself coiled in the Raichu's tail and lifted. "Using you as a distraction doesn't seem like a bad call."

Ella's expression remained bold. "As threatening as that sounds, maybe you shouldn't be talking in the middle of a fight."

Banama barely put his guard up as a Water Guardian went for his face. The impact didn't harm him, but the shock caused him to release Ella, who made a straight shot for one of the provided corridors.

"So long, suckers! Love to stay and chat, but I've got business to-!" She ran into a solid mass of water, then immediately jumped back in alert. Her eyes widened as she found the hand cannons of a Water Guardian aimed at her face. With an uneasy grin, she said, "Huh…learn what you preach." She quickly rolled away from the expected water blast, which ripped through the floor with ease.

Malcolm tanked two Water Guardians' flurry punches before finding his opening to counter. He grabbed one of the water elemental by the wrist, pulled them in, and slammed his elbow into its head. The blow dismantled the Guardian into water, though it'll likely reform in a second. Malcolm kept his guard up and took three punches from the second Guardian.

Malcolm smirked, having hadn't a good fight in ages. Sure, the Water Guardian's weren't an optimal choice given his main style of fighting is bare knuckles and…these were water elementals, but that didn't remove the excitement and thrill it gave him.

He pivoted on his heel and avoided a straight jab from the Water Guardian. Malcolm tightened his fist and threw it through the Guardian's head, reverting it to water in an instant. He hopped readily on his feet like a boxer. "That the best you can do?"

Much like he thought earlier, a simple punch wouldn't be enough to take out the Guardians. However, he found it odd how they went down so easily, only to realize too late that water tendrils sprung from the puddles he was standing in and lifted him into the air. They restricted his arms and legs to prevent counterattacking.

Ella, who was blocking punches with a psychic shield, quickly noticed her enemy's plight. While it would be better to leave the pirates to fend for themselves, she wasn't exactly in the best of positions if she were to piss them off. She could fight, but against three pirates like them didn't make her odds better, especially when one of them directly countered her main style of fighting.

Ella expanded the shield and pushed the Water Guardians attacking her away, then ran towards the water tendrils. Applying Psychic to her hindlegs, she sprung to the Golduck's aid and snatched him from the tendrils in a blink.

Malcolm was surprised for a moment, then glared at her. "I didn't ask for your help!"

Ella smirked. "I know. This was the best way to keep my conscience clear AND to annoy you!"

The Water Guardians emerged from the puddles and went after Ella and Malcolm. Not showing any tact for the Espeon, Malcolm grabbed her by the ankle and threw her into Water Guardians before diving to the ground. Ella psychically bounced off the air and flipped over the Guardians, then blasted them apart with a psychic blast.

She threw a glare at Malcolm. "You certainly don't know how to treat a lady right!" The Golduck simply ignored her and went into another fistfight with some more Guardians.

Zerif couldn't rely on his illusionary capabilities against the artificially created humanoids, limiting his options to swordplay. He sliced the Guardians relentlessly, but his attacks couldn't leave lasting damage. His arm got stuck in one of the Guardians, setting it up to grab him by the wrist and blast him with a surge of water.

The illusionary fox absorbed his impact with the wall against his hands and feet, then dropped down. He scowled aggravatedly before charging back into battle. He pulled out more and more cutlasses and sliced furiously into the Guardians. Two grabbed him by the wrists and encased his arms in ice before slamming their knees into him.

Zerif staggered back and shivered from his icy quandary. They weren't offering him much in the form of counterattacking. Even so, that wasn't enough to deter him. In fact, he was smirking wildly. "Fine, you want to play like that?" He rushed into battle a third time, with the intention of making use of his frozen arms.

The cutlasses that were frozen along with him retained their natural sharpness under the sheet of ice, so they glided smoothly through the Water Guardians as expected. Lasting damage wasn't possible, but overwhelming them was. The Zoroark knew plenty when it came to overwhelming an enemy.

Following Malcolm's example, he went for vital parts of the Guardians. Unlike Earth Guardians or Fire Guardians, the Water Guardians had a bigger disadvantage when it came to regenerating because they were a readily available source of water. They may be magical in nature, but they had a limited supply of magic and couldn't expend the use on restoring a lost limb. In other words, hack and slash like there's no tomorrow!

Banama dodged a surge of water, then sliced off the Water Guardian's arm cannon with his tail. He jumped back and punched his fists together, surging power and magic through his body to increase his electrical output. His cheeks crackled dangerously, then he unleashed a wave of lightning at everything within his immediate sight.

Malcolm and Zerif quickly dodged the attack in their haste. The Water Guardians froze from the stunning wave, then evaporated on the spot. Zerif punched his frozen fists together and growled, "Watch where you're aiming that, you stupid rodent!"

Banama merely shot an uncaring stare his way before looking around the room. There weren't any more Water Guardians to attack them, but more will likely take over in due time. They'll have to retreat farther into the temple if they wish to find their captain.

However, his focus then settled on Ella, who was attempting to sneak away. A quick bolt from his hand near the Espeon's feet before she could abscond the area. She gulped inaudibly, then flashed a sour grin over her shoulder. "I wasn't aware you boys enjoyed my company that much."

Banama sauntered towards her with a darkened expression. "Where do you think you're going?" His cheeks crackled forewarningly, hoping she got the message of his intent.

Even if she did, the Espeon was too stubborn to show any sort of fear or dread to an enemy. Suppressing the urge to flee on the spot, she brought a paw to her chin and gave a demure smile, contrasting her usual attitude. "Oh, don't think bad of little ol' me. I just want to find my friends."

The tail binding around her body concluded the pirates weren't going to let her go that easily. Banama's cheeks crackled again. "We know all about your secret agenda. We know what you're looking for."

Ah, back to that _minor_ detail. Ella dropped her little act and glared suspiciously at the pirates. "I'm not going to go blathering words out just in case, but what do _you_ think we're looking for?"

Zerif skulked around her with silent footsteps. "A golden statue imbued with the powers of all. Though, that's only the long-term goal. You're here for something to access it."

Malcolm glared softly. "Not so much a myth anymore, is it?"

The specifics of their words were all Ella needed, though that didn't make the situation any less dangerous. She smirked uneasily. "Oh joy, just what I needed: more people interfering with our hunt."

Banama tightened his coiled tail, though it didn't cause discomfort to her. "How many of the keys do you have?"

"I have plenty of keys. My houses keys, my work keys, a book titled 'The Key to Your Heart,'" Ella jested, her smirk losing some of its uneasiness. Nothing calmed her nerves more than being an asinine quipster.

Banama suppressed the urge to grunt, though his facial expression showed he really wanted to. Before he could get another word in, Zerif inserted himself into the interrogation. "This is a waste of time." He slammed his hands down and smashed the ice off. He placed all but one of his cutlasses away, then brought the last one to her neck. "We have a prisoner, at least. The weak link of Ravenfield's posse."

Ella closed her eyes, suppressing the irritation bubbling inside her head. Ah yes, once or twice was enough, but it was pretty damn demeaning to be called the weaker link. What, not have fancy magic made her weak? "You do realize at least one of you possesses no access to magic, correct?"

Malcolm, immediately picking up she was referring to him, cracked his knuckles. "Your point?"

She smirked. "Sure, I'm no magic user, but I'm the next best thing." Her eyes, as well as the gem on her forehead, exploded with psychic energy that blasted all but Zerif out of her sight.

Zerif, immune to her psychic attacks, swung his cutlass in a reverse grip. Ella spun around his attack and kicked the blade out of his hand. Zerif made the mistake of having his eyes follow the spinning blade, because it gave Ella the opening to kick him in the gut. He staggered in pain and fell on his back.

Ella leapt and caught the weapon in her teeth before sprinting to a random corridor. "Ciao!"

The pirates quickly rose to their feet. Banama got on all fours. "Don't let her escape!" He sprinted after her with Malcolm running close behind. Zerif growled angrily, then smirked as he made himself fade out into a misty fog. While he couldn't be seen, he ran after his teammates to capture the pesky Espeon.

* * *

"That idol will be mine, boy!"

Just his luck. Wes entered the temple in hopes he'd be alone (with his teammates, at least) and instead found himself battling against his sworn rival, Arid. Well, maybe not _sworn_ rival, but definitely a rival. The worse thing about being in a stone temple was that it gave Arid all the ammunition he needed to fight the jumpy, currently purple-furred Umbreon. Just crush up some rock and you got yourself some sand.

While that made avoiding the wave of sand tracking him down all the more worse, it was by far the least of Wes' current string of problems. To name one from the top of the list, Arid's apparent knowledge on the idol. Wes wanted to believe the pirate was talking about any old idol and simply got wrong information about this temple. That would have made his day ten times better.

But no, Arid wasn't stupid, unfortunately. A pirate, yes, but a brilliant thinker when it came to dissecting leads. The Umbreon's first suspicion was that they've been secretly monitoring their activities, even though the chances seemed unlikely. Second suspicion, they found out about the information from an outside source related to the idol's mythos. The third option, the one that seemed just as unlikely but also plausible, Arid picked up on certain context clues back in the living cave in Slab Blade Mountain.

The Umbreon kept a calm composure as he glared at the pirate captain, keeping his attention split between him and the sand that chased him down. "Arid, you're going to need to fill in the blanks for me, because I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He rolled under the spire of grayish sand and dodged. The sand was hardened into sharp daggers of sorts.

Arid waved his gauntlet around and targeted Wes with a keen, observant eye. "Don't play the fool, Ravenfield. You've tried to deceive me once, throw us off the scent for your true goal." His eyelids deepened into a firm glare. "You're too impulsive when it comes to hunting treasure. That's how you've always been." He punched forward with a twist of his wrist, sending a swirling barrage of sand down on Wes.

The Umbreon tried to leap over, but his left hindleg got caught in one of the sands and dragged him in. He pressed around on his chest before locating the Amulet of Umbra. His body converted into an ethereal shadow before slipping out of the sand. He reverted to normal and spun in the air, releasing Lumios Storm. "Your point?!"

Arid flicked two fingers up and blocked the light arrows with a sand wall. "This feels too linear for your spontaneous mindset, especially given the prize you had your eye on." The Darmanitan closed his eyes and groaned softly. "Only a fool wouldn't deem such an unseemly target to be more than its physical worth. A useless key upon first sight." His eyes opened into a confident glare. "That's when I started pondering, putting all the little clues together.

"You're not the only one with access to myths and legends, Ravenfield."

Wes grunted faintly as he jumped away from a second wave of sand. He stood his ground firmly and leered at the pirate captain with caution. Was there any point in tiptoeing over the secret anymore? Arid was purposely not saying the idol's true name just to mess with him. He wanted the treasure hunter to confirm his suspicions.

A straight up lie would be easy enough, but he was dealing with a rowdy, yet perceptive captain who knows the Umbreon's common mannerisms like the inner workings of his gauntlet. Frankly, denying the truth will land him deeper in the hot water.

Wes smirked boldly, though there were hints of unease peeking through. "Heh…trying to make me look bad, Arid? That's cold, even for you."

Arid slammed his hand down and sent forth a tidal wave of sand, taking more stone from the ground and further wearing the room down. Wes summoned a Warp Pad under his feet and sped off into a second Warp Pad on the wall. He ricocheted off the surrounding area and maneuvered around the sand as it chased him down. Arid glared before covering himself in a dome of sand.

Wes bounced off the walls five more times before springing directly at Arid. "Mystic Burst!" With the cloak of magic surrounding him, he drew his foreleg back and slammed it into the sand barrier. The barrier rippled with kinetic energy, but ultimately stayed intact. Wes flinched as the rough barrier scratched up his skin. Yeah, one of the biggest issues fighting someone with control over sand/earth particles. It was like scrubbing yourself with sandpaper.

Wes kicked off with a Warp Pad before the sand could drag him in. _Note to self, find a new spell to counter that._ Aquos Mist seemed like a good counter, but he wasn't sure if this particular sand was resilient to water or not, given it was the material used for the temple.

The Umbreon rolled under a five-way strike of hardened sand, then inhaled sharply. "Aquos Mist!" Regardless if it stopped the sand or not, the thick mist would give him cover.

Arid dropped the sand barrier and scowled. He slammed his fist down and used his sand to break the room up for more ammunition. Sand fired from the ground and encompassed the entirety of the mist. He aimed his hand out, then clenched his fist. "Die."

The sand compressed into a single point, potentially crushing all inside the spherical mass. Some dampness from the mist peeked through the sandy sphere. However, Arid wasn't going off chances. Ravenfield was crafty and resourceful. He thought three steps ahead when analyzing an opponent. This wasn't enough to stop him.

Arid narrowed his eyes. "If I know you, Ravenfield, you weren't in the mist when I attacked."

True to his suspicions, Wes appeared over Arid in a flicker, having used Warp Pad before the sand converged on him. "Right you are, Arid!" He spun his hindleg down and slammed it on Arid's head. However, his leg sunk through the Darmanitan, who broke apart into sand. Despite the scratches to his leg, Wes still smirked. "And knowing you, you made a sand clone while inside your barrier!"

The sand clone looked up at him and smirked back. "You don't make this as entertaining as I wished."

Wes quickly scanned the room before jumping away from a swirling drill of sand that smashed into the clone. The Umbreon jumped back until the back of his legs nudged…what was left of a wall. The sand Arid was accumulating was getting bigger by the second. Any bigger and it'll take up what was left of the room.

Wes spotted the Darmanitan riding on top of a platform of sand. The pirate leered at the Umbreon coldly. "I'll be taking this temple's key, as well as yours, Ravenfield."

Wes cautiously placed a paw on his bag. _Arid might not know I have two in my possession. Let him keep thinking that._ Wes glanced over at one of the corridors. _I'll have to make a break for it. Hopefully the others are faring better than me._ Wes glared softly at Arid. "You know I can't let you do that, Arid."

The Darmanitan huffed subtly, biting back an instinctual impulse to scoff. "Then this temple shall be your tomb!" Sand shot out for the Umbreon.

Wes kept his head low and sprinted for the sand. He quickly analyzed the movement of the sand, then used Warp Pad to weave around the tendrils of loose earth. He followed it up with a Mystic Burst and charged straight through a wall of sand before slammed his forepaw into Arid's face, then sprung off towards the first corridor in sight.

 _No time to think! Just run and let luck decide!_ Wes landed off his feet and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him.

Arid, who was unfazed from the strike to his face, turned around and glared callously at the fleeing Umbreon. "I won't let you escape." Sand built up under his feet and lifted him. He surfed along the wave of sand and chased him down.

* * *

Strangely enough, as Flint and Ambrosine traipsed through the many corridors and stairs of the water temple, they have yet to find danger from around the corner. They almost let their guards down at one point, but kept alert for cautious purposes.

Ambrosine's eyes aimlessly darted at her surroundings, keeping her attention on anything but the Flareon she walked beside. It felt strange to be rescued by someone who was supposed to be her enemy. Then again…even before the Desert Beasts, 'help' was a foreign concept to her, friend or enemy.

Even with her eyes off the Flareon, she could make out the muttering under his breath. An accidental glance over his head pointed out the twitching ears. He seemed to be on high alert. "…a few floors below us if I'm correct. Friend or foe, though, not sure."

Ambrosine folded her arms behind her back and glanced to the side with a narrowed eye expression. "Sssooo…you've been chatting under your breath for a while."

"Huh?" Flint shook his head and brought himself back into reality. "Sorry, I'm just keeping an ear out for everyone." His left ear waved for emphasis. "The Eeveelution species has exceptionally high senses, including hearing. It's…something we learn to use at a young age. Very useful if we ever get separated." Flint's face fell into a deadpan. "And necessary when your team leader is an impulsive, greedy maniac."

"I've been told of the Umbreon's avarice from my captain," the Steenee brought up. "Is it that bad?"

Flint rolled his eyes. "Depends, really. Thankfully, he's not impulsive enough to put lives in danger over treasure. On his own, though, all bets are off. This rivalry between him and Arid has gotten out of hand more times than I can remember."

Ambrosine narrowed her eyes a bit, then looked down. "…why did you save me?"

"I told you, it would've been wrong."

"That's not an answer. Do you…value saving a life?" she asked.

Flint heard a mild tremor in her tone. He would have asked, but it wasn't his business to do so. She was being passive now, so he'd rather keep it like that than accidentally provoke her. He stared forward with narrowed eyes. "Funny, I've been asked that question multiple times by one of our party members. It's like a hobby of his." Flint sighed. "I don't know, I guess I do. My mom and dad raised me to be supportive and caring of others. I've…been called reserved, but also overemotional when it hits me hard."

Ambrosine's face turned somber, then she gently placed a hand over her heart. "I can understand the feeling, I guess." She dared a look at him. "Don't you ever feel…pressured to save a life?"

Flint shrugged. "It's a gut feeling, if I'm being honest. I…I'm a gentle soul in my own right."

Ambrosine faced forward, still keeping a hand on her chest, clutching her damp shirt. "…Jeffery overheard your conversation the other day."

The Flareon's eyes never dropped so fast into a glare. "…how much?"

"Just about all of it." She looked at him. "You all…are risking your lives for this treasure."

"Does Arid know about this?"

"Yes, but…I'm honestly not sure about his opinion on the matter. His face barely changed when Jeffery told him everything." The Steenee sighed faintly. "You're willing to risk your life for that idol?"

Flint looked down. "To be honest, I've never been more scared in my entire life. Still am. Fear doesn't go away. It's hard to conquer. Hard to forget. All you can do is put on a brave face and hope all goes well."

Ambrosine's eyes watered a bit. She quickly shielded her face so he wouldn't notice. "Is saving someone that important? I mean…if you don't get there in time or do something unnecessarily, you could risk your own life for…nothing. Death without a cause."

Flint felt his mood sour. Downcast eyes staring at the floor as they walked. "I'm…afraid to die. I'm afraid to throw my life away feeling…useless." He sighed shakily, then smiled nervously. "Guess I'll have to be like my brother and not let it affect me. We can't help anyone if we can't keep ourselves together."

The Steenee clenched her teeth tightly, but not out of aggression. _Why would anyone want to self-sacrifice themselves? It's…pointless. You risk your future…for someone else. Is the life of another really that important?_ She felt her heart racing, but she didn't notice. _One thing we can agree on: I don't want to die. But if you're so scared, why are you willing to pursue a prophecy you didn't ask to be a part of?_

Ambrosine suddenly stopped and dropped to her knees, grunting in pain as a sharp pain through her chest. Her breathing quickened out of nowhere, much to the alarm of Flint. Why was she writing in pain? They weren't attacked, were they? There were no Water Guardians to be seen.

Regardless, Flint took to her side and held her up straight. "Are you okay?!" Her cheeks were flushed from a rush of blood through her body. He could feel her warming up. "H-Hey, please tell me you're alright!"

Ambrosine pressed her hands against her chest and administered a healing wave through her body. It acted like a pain reliever, so it wasn't an advanced healing spell. Even so, it worked like a charm in clearing up the tension in her body. She breathed unsteadily, but it gradually returned to normal. The pain subsided after a moment and her cheeks cooled down as blood started pumping normally.

She rested on her side and breathed slowly. She winced a bit, then looked up at a concerned Flareon. She sighed. "S-Sorry…I…suffer from occasional chest pains when I get worked up."

Flint narrowed his eyes softly. "Do you have some sort of sickness?"

She brought herself up on her knees and rested her arms in her lap. "D…Depends on your definition of sickness." She rubbed her head, feeling a mild migraine coming on. "But, I suppose you could say I'm not perfectly healthy."

"Shouldn't you see a doctor about this?"

The Steenee's expression turned bitter at the suggestion. "No doctor in the world can help me…"

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Flint asked.

Ambrosine glared over her shoulder, then sighed. "I don't speak in hyperbole, just fact. It's nothing life-threatening…so long as I keep my heart rate down."

Flint's eyes still reflected concern. "What brought this on?"

A sad smile graced the Steenee's lips. "Heh…all this talk about saving lives just got on my nerves…" The confusion on Flint's face was to be expected, but the Steenee pushed herself up anyways. "It's nothing…we should be looking for our respective teams."

Flint narrowed his eyes and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Now hold on a minute, what-?"

They both jumped in shock at the sudden crash through the walls. Out of nowhere, Cheshire and Julius landed in the room, looking bruises and soaked. The Banette, however, continued to give his signature smirk as he waved his knife at the opposing force on the other side of the room. "Ha! Yes, yes, inflict more pain!"

A group of Water Guardians stepped through the hole and massaged their liquid knuckles. They glared menacingly on the two pirates, along with the two newcomers in their sight.

Julius twisted his cannon for another shot when he noticed Ambrosine in the room. "Ah, lassie! So good to see ye doin' alright!" He then glared at Flint. "And…the other Ravenfield…"

Cheshire snaked around the Flareon unexpectedly and pressed the blunt edge of his knife against his throat. "Ooh! Our lucky day!"

Flint pushed him off and partially summoned his Guardian's arm around his right foreleg. "Back off!"

Ambrosine held her hands up. "Whoa, cool it, you three! Guys, cut him some slack! He fished me out of the water before I drowned!"

Julius narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Is that so?"

"Shouldn't our main concern be THEM?!" Ambrosine shouted, gesturing to the Water Guardians.

Cheshire snickered through his closed smile. "Ooohhh, fair enough, my dear." He traced his finger against his knife's sharp edge. "We'll place nice with the fire fox…then he's all mine." The creepy laugh behind his zipped mouth made Flint shiver.

Even so, they focused their attention on the Water Guardians as they charged for the group. With Ambrosine staying back, the two pirates and novice archeologist sprung forward and delivered strong blows to the Guardians.

* * *

With the natural agility of a Grovyle, Griffin and Drake were neck in neck in speed. They ran and jumped off walls like green blurs. The collision of their blades rained sparks and a satisfying echoed of metal colliding. Griffin wasn't using his magic just yet, not until he saw the pirate Grovyle's true strength in action.

They pressed their blades together in midair and hung around for a moment before falling to the ground. They pushed off before landing, then went for the rush strike. Drake stopped Endless Regret with one katana, then slashed at Griffin's back with the other.

Griffin caught the blade in his toes, then pull the opposing Grovyle off his feet with it. He pivoted and slammed his palm into his stomach. "Repello!" The spell knocked Drake back.

The pirate tumbled along the ground, but sprung cleanly onto his feet. Seemingly unharmed, he cracked his neck a couple times before heading back in to fight. Griffin quickly looked around and saw three Water Guardians converging on him, too. He immediately switched Endless Regret with Absolute Zero, then swung around him.

A ring of frost painted the ground before springing spears of ice at all sides. The Guardians and Drake leapt over, with the pirate decapitating one Guardian before diving for Griffin. Griffin stopped one katana with his hand and the other with Absolute Zero. Frost formed over Griffin's arm and Drake's katana.

They quickly split apart from the diving Water Guardian's water javelin, who then shot pressurized water with both hands at them. Drake crossed his arms with his weapons running against his sides. He focused his right eye on the water before sending a sharp slash that split the pressurized water around him. Griffin sidestepped the water blast and slashed across it, sending out a wave of icy energy that incased the Guardian in ice.

Meanwhile with Gwyn, she kept Leigh at range with her whip while the Togetic converged on her viciously. The former assassin's eyes left a blazing trail of red light, projecting her bloodlust against the Mew. Given Gwyn's lack of experience against hitmen or assassins, this left her with a feeling of dread tingling on the back of her neck.

Leigh snarled murderously as she flew in close and slashed furiously at Gwyn. The Mew squeaked and blocked the slashes with her whip, matching the speed of her flurry. The Togetic moved back and coated her claws in a red aura. She dragged them through the ground, dashed right up to the Mew, then swung up. A trail of flame followed the claws' path, singing some fur off Gwyn.

She stumbled back and patted the burning fur in alarm. "H-Hey!" She growled and reached into her bag. "I didn't want to be rude, but it looks like you're my new test subject!" She pulled out a purple berry with black, barbed vine designs wrapped around it. "Bottoms up!" She pushed it into her mouth and chewed thoroughly.

Leigh sneered and sprinted at full speed. "Bad time for a snack, Mew!" She jumped and, with the assistance of her wings, spun through the air with red aura wrapping around her. Spiraling like a drill, she torpedoed straight for the green Mew.

Gwyn used her whip to pull herself out of danger as Leigh drilled through her original spot. Gwyn finished chewing and swallowed the experimental berry. Her eyes widened as her magic aura suddenly spiked. She hugged herself and staggered around, still not fully used to the transformations.

Her fur changed to an unsettling shade of purple, while her eyelids took on a light shade of it. She could feel a strange moisture crawling out from her pores. The most drastic change was the vines that shot out of the back of her sweater, about ten. They were barbed and thorny in appearance, though they didn't bother the Mew in the slightest.

Leigh stopped her assault for a moment, legitimately taken back by the Mew's sudden transformation. "What the hell?!"

Gwyn shook her head and got her bearings in order, then observed her new features and appendages. She grinned. "Sweet! Another success! The unveiling of my Trapper Berry!"

Leigh blinked, then scowled coldly as she crossed her battle claws. "Oh goodie, you turned yourself into a plant." She rushed with her bloodlust projecting out. "Sure hope you have something more impressive!"

Gwyn felt some of her mad scientist qualities bubbling to the surface, as she flashed a menacing, yet innocently giggly smirk at the former assassin. "You asked." Her vines stretched out and launched themselves towards Leigh.

Leigh slashed through any vine that got close, mindful of the thorns. _What kind of plants are these?_ She kept them from touching her, then thrusted her claws at Gwyn.

However, the Mew sidestepped and gently smacked Leigh in the back of the head. The Togetic stumbled forward, then spun around to attack, but she froze up momentarily before growling out in pain. "Agh!" She pressed her hands against the back of her neck. A purple splotch was developing on her. "AGH! My neck…feels like it's on fire!"

Gwyn held her hip and grinned cheerfully. "Hehe, ever heard of Toxic Hunter Plants? I changed the chemicals in my sweat to produce the similar toxins used in them." She held her hand up and showed off the purple tinted sweat steaming in her palm. "When it comes to the flora of nature, I take advantage of it. An assassin like you benefits from close range combat, correct?"

Leigh used her anger to take her mind off the stinging pain. She set her sights on the Mew and projected her bloodlust against her, causing Gwyn to step back instinctively. "Don't mock me, little Mew!" She charged for her again.

Gwyn gulped, then raised her vines before firing thorns into the ground. She clapped her hands. "Accelerated Growth!"

Leigh stepped on one of the thorns, the flat side of it, and found herself incased in Toxic Hunter vines. Leigh gritted her teeth and tried to keep herself from screaming. The toxins of the vines burned at her skin in unbearable ways. "D…Damn you!"

A twinge of guilt coated the Mew's face. She knew just how potent the toxins were, so she felt pity for the assassin. She clapped her hands together as a show of apology. "Heh…I recommended washing yourself and applying aloe. The effects will wear off in a few hours…"

Leigh growled furiously and used her battle claws to slice her way out of the vines. The pain dulled as adrenaline pumped through her veins. "Die, die, DIE!"

Gwyn gasped and sent her vines out. They wrapped around the Togetic, but her strength surpassed the vines. She thrusted her arm out and slashed across Gwyn's cheek. The currently purple Mew managed to move her head out of the way in time.

However, she got a quick look above her and gasped out as a Water Guardian slammed its fist down on her stomach. Her current mutation would do absolutely nothing against the Guardians. She rolled away from a second punch, then slashed its legs off with her vines.

Leigh struggled to pick herself up, with the toxins burning at her skin, then suddenly got kicked in the jaw and blasted with a vortex of water. She clenched her teeth angrily, though the water helped cool her skin and wash away any excess toxin on her skin. She spread her wings out and propelled through the water before dicing her attacker into droplets.

Gwyn reached through her bag for another berry. "Toxic Hunters won't work against these things!" A Guardian grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "Ow…" Her eyes widened as the Guardian charged up its water cannon for her face.

Griffin, who was being pushed against Drake, glared in her direction. "Gwyn, hang on!"

Thankfully, out of nowhere, the ceiling exploded open, taking the Guardian's attention off Gwyn for a moment. Falling from the ceiling was Flint and the three pirates he was stuck with, along with a group of Water Guardians chasing them down.

Cheshire shouted, "Seriously, Julius?! You just HAD to take out the floor?!"

Julius nodded proudly. "The best kinds of attacks are the ones the enemy can't predict!"

"Yeah, of your allies!"

Ambrosine was keeping herself calm as they fell, a habit she has picked up on her journey to refrain from her pains. She took quick note of the room they fell into. Her eyes widened when she spotted Drake and Leigh. "You two!" She then noticed Griffin and Gwyn. "And them!"

Gwyn blinked, then reared her legs back to kick the Water Guardian's head off and revert it to a puddle. She landed on her rear for a second before dashing over to Flint with open arms. "Flinty! You're okay!"

Flint dusted himself off, then shrieked when he saw Gwyn's new form. He summoned his Guardian's arms and shielded himself as Gwyn hugged him. With how much the Mew prattles about her experiments, he knew exactly what this was. "Gwyn! Toxic Hunters!"

Gwyn immediately retracted her hug and smiled apologetically. "Oh! Sorry, Flinty!"

Griffin pushed Drake back, then froze a Guardian in ice. "Flint, what are you doing with those pirates?"

"Trying to save my hide, that's what!" Flint dodged a Water Guardian's water cannon. "Mutual need for survival, you know!"

Griffin glared at the hole in the ceiling and noticed more Water Guardians making their way through. "Grr…" He directed his glare at Leigh and Drake. "Might I suggest a temporary ceasefire to get our asses out of here?"

Drake narrowed his eye, then sheathed one katana. "Very well."

Leigh crossed her blades. "As if!" She aimed a claw at Flint, who yelped in response. "This guy has it coming!"

Gwyn shielded Flint with a stern expression. "Lay one claw on his fluffiness and I'll make you the opposite of fluffy!" Flint faltered forward with a blush of embarrassment, yet appreciation.

Cheshire waved his knife around. "Will someone make up their minds?" He dodged a water ball with surprising strength to punch into the floor.

Griffin glared. "We have no time for this. Let's move!" He dashed into a corridor unblocked by the Guardians, with his teammates in hot pursuit. The pirates looked at each other, sighed in agreement (some reluctant), and followed after their enemies as the Guardians chased them down.

* * *

Calder watched the scene unfold with his water orbs. He had perfect view of everyone fighting with his Guardians. He smiled proudly. "Hmm…seems everything is going exactly as planned. My Guardians will lead them to the chamber if they can make it through the onslaught. I have no interest in the pirates, but this Team Ravenfield that's been praised so much."

His eyes wandered around the orbs, then his smile turn warm when he saw a contrasting scene. A Dewott and a Sneasel hugging in the darkness of one of the rooms.

"Hmm…now that's a sight you don't see every day. I must of did them a favor. Hehe…"

* * *

Neither of them knew how much time passed. The hug came out of nowhere, yet neither wished to let go anytime soon, out of fear this was all a dream. Both the thief and pirate stood in complete silence, basking in each other's embrace for just a little longer until their brains finally convinced them this was all real.

Tony and Indigo finally separated, with the former giving the pirate a big smile and exclaiming, "Indigo! It really is you!"

She smiled back just as enthusiastically. "I-I can't believe this! Tony Sapienti! Long time, no see!"

"You don't know the half of it!" He picked her up by the waist and spun on his foot. They both laughed out of joy before falling over on the ground. They shot up into sitting positions and continued to laugh. "Man…I haven't seen you in years. How long has it been, again?"

Indigo glanced up at the ceiling, recalling the number. "Hmm…I'd say three or four years ago." She shrugged. "Sounds about right."

Tony snickered through his teeth. "Whatever, I'm just glad to see you doing well." He then smirked. "Well, about as well as a pirate can get." Indigo crossed her arms and smirked back firmly. "Heh…so, when you left Fuego Village, I didn't expect you to turn to a life of piracy. Maybe robbing the greedy rich and blissfully naïve, but pirates? Really?" Tony wasn't mad or upset by her choice, just genuinely curious. Not like he's done better.

Indigo laughed it off. "What can I say, I'm a girl with standards. If you got the goods, I'll offer my expertise." She waved her metal claws around. "I met Captain Arid three days after I left the village. The crew spotted me and tried to pick me clean, but I was bone dry on goods. Though, given I was a stupid teenager, I was too bold to bring supplies before the trip."

Tony shook his head, disagreeing with that notion. "Trust me, with the shit your bitch of a mother put you through, you made the right decision to leave."

Indigo smiled faintly at the ground. "Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged it off. "Anyway, I begged and begged and begged and…well, after the tenth time, he put me to work scrubbing the ship." She waved her real claws in Tony's face. "Do you know how hard it is to scrub a ship with one hand? Pretty damn hard!"

Tony glanced at her prosthetic claws curiously. "Pray tell, where did you get those beauties?"

"Ah, these things?" Indigo showed off before removing the claws. She handed them to Tony to examine. "Six months in, I went up a few ranks. The captain is surprisingly generous if you don't piss him off. Because I've been doing a bang-up job on the ship, he asked if I had any requests." She pointed at the prosthetic claws. "That, there, was my request: those fancy prosthetics for those who lost a limb."

"Enchanted artificial limbs," Tony clarified. He took a glance at the Sneasel's stump. It looked better than when he last saw, though he could see the scar from where the wound sealed up. Indigo hid it out of awkwardness, so Tony averted his eyes back onto the metal claw. "I must say, fake limbs always fascinated me. I wouldn't want one myself, but the near limitless applications are astounding. Seems your captain spared no expense acquiring these." He chuckled. "Well…that's assuming he paid for these." He handed it back to the Sneasel.

Indigo rolled her eyes and slid it back on. "You'd be wrong, then. He held the designer hostage until it got crafted."

"How does it stay on?" Tony asked.

"Special binding enchantment, I assume." She waved and flexed the claws. "They bind to my nerves and act like my old claws. It…felt weird at first. Doesn't puncture the skin, but it's close to that feeling. Unless I will it, no one but me can take these off…obvious exception being hacking my arm off."

Tony grinned. "Neat."

Indigo smirked. "What about you? Didn't expect _you_ to join the treasure hunting business."

Tony rolled his eyes with a playful smirk. "What can I say? Times change." He leaned back on his hands and sighed. "To be honest, I kind of roped myself into this mess. Did some thinking and…I decided to help these guys out."

Indigo tilted her head with a curious glare. "What about your mom and sister?"

Tony grinned. "You still remember them?"

She flashed a toothy grin. "Hey, they were like a second family to me!" She then glared bitterly at the floor. "Or…perhaps like a _real_ family."

Tony quickly got the conversation on track. "Yes, yes, well…they're doing fine. My mother's been sick for about a year. The ash wasn't doing her favors, let me tell you." He smiled. "She's…getting better, thankfully. She's actually here with a circus troupe."

Indigo smirked knowingly. "Aaahhh, so the Pikachu you were screaming at was Cheri, I presume."

Tony's face fell and turned sour. "How did you know that?"

"Jeffery filled us in on the details. Only you would be that overprotective." She pressed her fist against her cheek. "Seriously, she was actually walking the tightrope?"

Tony glared to the side. "I…prefer not to relive that unpleasant scare."

Indigo laughed and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Hermes."

Tony found his mood returning, along with a nostalgic smirk. "Heh…haven't heard _that_ nickname in forever. Certainly better than my new one."

"Ooh, you got a new nickname?" Indigo pried with a teasing grin.

Tony deadpanned. "Don't even think about it."

Indigo laughed and waved it off. "Touchy, huh? Fine, I won't snoop." She held her chin curiously. "Heh…well, I'm glad they're doing alright. Shame I can't see them. The moment we leave the temple, we're retreating."

Tony smiled warmly. "I'm sure they would've been happy to see you alive and well. Not sure if Cheri remembers you, but who knows."

Indigo smiled kindly for a moment, then started to smirk with flirtatious undertones. "Sssooo…back with all that flirting from earlier…"

Tony laughed awkwardly and scratched his cheek. _Oh dear, I walked myself into a corner._ "Heh…you don't sound pissed, so I should count myself lucky."

Indigo held her chin with a kittenish vibe Tony could feel. "So, knowing now it was me you were making a move on, does it still hold up?"

Tony smirked back, feeling some playfulness rise in him as well. "Hmm, I wouldn't say so. Now that I know it's you, I say my compliments weren't strong enough." He looked her up from her slender legs to her charming eyes. "I have to say, you've changed since I've last saw you. You're taller, bolder…and much more attractive."

The Sneasel scooted closer with a teasing grin. "Is that a fact?"

"I trust my sources." He scooted closer as well. "Got anything to say about me?"

Indigo checked out his body for a moment. "Hmm…you've been working out. I can see those lean muscles of yours."

"I'm not one to boast physical strength, but…" He flexed one arm just to show off. "Are you impressed?"

"Oh, very much so." They giggled quietly amongst themselves. Sure, they were messing around, but nothing they said was false. "Heh…you do realize we're enemies now, right?"

Tony shrugged indifferently. "Appears so. Still friends?"

Indigo winked. "Thick as thieves."

They stared into each other's eyes in a comfortable silence with relaxed smiles. Seeing an old friend after so long was quite a memorable occasion. They didn't want this unexpected reunion of theirs to end. They'd rather sit in silence and let the memories resurface once again.

However, reality eventually set in and reminded them they were in a temple with their teammates scattered about. They jumped to their feet when they saw an Espeon running in. It was dark, but Tony immediately knew who it was. "Ella?!"

"Can't talk! Running for my life!" Ella got knocked down by an invisible force and pinned to the floor. She gasped as crystal started wrapping around her legs and restraining her to the ground. "Oh no…"

Zerif appeared out of thin air over her with a wicked grin. "There's only few types of Pokémon who can make it in a magical world. Zoroark like me are a prime example."

Banama and Malcolm sauntered in, slightly exhausted from running. The duck cracked his knuckles. "Now for payback."

Tony glared, then looked at Indigo. "So…"

Indigo grinned awkwardly. "Yeeeah, I rather not have my crew find out about my relationship with you."

Tony smirked teasingly. "What kind of relationship are you referring to?"

Indigo rolled her eyes and pulled her fist back. "No hard feelings, but…" She socked him across the face without warning, then kicked him in the gut.

This drew her comrades' attention to her. "Indigo?" Banama called out.

Tony stumbled back and rubbed his chin. _Strong right hook._ He snickered under his breath. _What a woman._ He caught her next punch and threw her over his shoulder, while saying, "No hard feelings, my dear." He threw her into Zerif, breaking his illusion over Ella.

The Espeon ran over to Tony immediately and put her guard up. "She didn't give you any trouble, right?"

The sly simper across his face didn't go unnoticed. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Ella blinked, then stared forward with a suspicious grin. "You're lucky I haven't learned to read minds yet."

Banama glared at them as his cheeks sparked. "We've got two of them now." He threw his arms up, surging electricity through his body. "Let's see what the new guy can do!" He stomped forward and sent out a vicious wave of electricity.

Tony stood in front of Ella and spread his arms out. He leered at the approaching electric wave, then called out a Dragon Thunderclap that disrupted the lightning's trajectory, diverting its path around the two treasure hunters. He then aimed his fingers out and charged electricity through them.

"Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!" The two twisting beams cut through the Raichu's electricity and blasted him.

Banama clenched his teeth against the hit, then glared seriously as his body absorbed the electricity into his body. Tony immediately cut the spell off when he saw this, taken back by the Raichu's immense resistance to storm spells.

"What the…?" Tony noticed a strange sight under the Raichu's shirt. A large golden glow seemingly coming from his chest. Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "This guy has a knack for lightning. I can sense a strong magic force inside him. Something foreign, though."

Ella bit down on his vest. "Whatever, we need to find the others and find Calder! We need that key!"

Tony nodded, then summoned a Ventusphere. He threw it down and kept the pirates back with the vicious winds. The two ran to a corridor, though Tony looked back to wink in Indigo's direction. Whether she saw it or not didn't matter, but it was a little send off before his escape.

Indigo secretly smiled behind her claws as the wind died down. Malcolm stepped forward and clenched his teeth. "They're probably heading for the treasure. Don't let them get away!" They charged after the treasure hunters.

* * *

Fighting here, fighting there, fighting everywhere. Everyone was fighting hard to get through the large temple. The layout of the temple was unknown to them, so it was a mystery as to where they'll end up. Well, all but Calder knew. The Politoed observed them with careful planning, as he has been secretly leading Team Ravenfield and the pirates to his chamber. He scratched his neck in anticipation, sitting calmly on the floor.

He heard their footsteps grow louder, as well as the attacks thrown by his Water Guardians. The water mage stood up and opened his eyes with a sagely smile. "It's time…"

The first to enter was Wes, who jumped away from a shark of sand snapping its stone teeth at him. The teeth came down and Wes kept the knife-like teeth from chomping him with his feet. His forepaws and hind paws ached from the coarse sand rubbing against his skin.

Wes glared at Arid as he rose from within the sand shark. "You aren't…taking the…key!"

Arid glared and held his hand out. "Is that a challenge?"

However, their confrontation halted when two more groups entered the chamber. Griffin's group and Ella's group. Griffin, Gwyn, Flint, and their tagalong of pirates were fending off Water Guardians while Ella and Tony were fending off their pirates.

In the spur of confusion, they all stopped fighting and realized they were all present. "Wait, huh?!" they all shouted in unison.

Calder smiled and stepped forward. "Hmm…took you all about an hour to get here. Not bad, not bad."

Arid narrowed his eyes, then dropped the sand shark. Wes fell on his head, a shiver of pain crawling down his spine, then fell flat on his back. The Darmanitan marched towards Calder. "Are you the keeper of the key?"

Calder bowed. "Indeed, I am. Who might you be?"

Arid slammed his golden fist on the ground and pounded his chest with the other fist. "Captain Arid, captain of the infamous Desert Beast Pirates! I order you to relinquish control of your treasures!"

Calder raised a brow. "Hmm…weighty demands you have there, but I'm afraid that's not how it works."

Arid sneered. "I don't think you heard me." Sand swirled around him, with daggers aimed for the toad. "I said…hand over the key."

The Politoed chortled a mirthful laugh, something Arid was only half expecting. "Hmm…I appreciate enthusiasm, but my interests lie with those six." He pointed around the Darmanitan, singling out all of Team Ravenfield. "Besides, your crew has never fought anyone like me before, I assume. They wouldn't last very long."

Team Ravenfield grouped together apprehensively. Gwyn's berry wore off and reverted her to normal. "Are they going to fight?" She looked at her sweater, then frowned at the ten holes in the back where her vines sprouted out. "Aww, but I love this sweater!"

Griffin placed Absolute Zero away and pulled out his prized black blade. "I doubt it'll be much of a fight."

The Desert Beasts grouped up behind their captain, arming their weapons and awaiting orders. Arid narrowed his eyes carefully at the water mage. "I've been informed by my information gatherer that those six are part of…some prophecy related to the shadows."

Calder nodded. "You are aware of the shadows?"

"I am now." Arid glared. "Those archaic nightmares are back, huh?"

Calder smiled calmly. "If you want, you're more than welcomed to attack me. However, I wish to test the might of Team Ravenfield to see if they can handle what's coming."

Arid's gaze lightened, but he didn't cease glaring. Acquiring those keys was top priority for the captain, but now the greatest threat to Mysto has arisen after five centuries. That wasn't something he expected coming down here, much less a prophecy centered around his sworn rival. There was a lot to take away from it all.

He wanted to test this mage, if only a little.

With a subtle flick of his finger, he fired off the hardened slabs of sand at high speed. His intentions relied on the Politoed not suspecting the sudden attack, if only to see just how alert and strong this mage truly was.

Calder made a subtle grin as the slabs came close to jabbing him. Without the slightest hint of warning, a cloak of water sprung from under his feet and wrapped around him as a swirling tornado. The slabs were obliterated back into earth particles that were ejected near instantly.

The pirates gasped at his quickness, then gasped once more as frozen spears of ice were seen surrounding them, only ranging more in the near thousands compared to Arid's. While his crew was stunned, Arid remained straight-faced with the Politoed.

Calder lifted his hand casually. "Water. Fluid and swift. The element I am most comfortable with." He narrowed his eyes. "Still believe your crew can take me as a whole?"

Arid narrowed his eyes. A good chunk of his crew wasn't made up of strong fighters, at least compared to a mage. Banama, Leigh, and maybe Cheshire were the only ones who could keep up with the mage and even lay heavy damage. Even then, with their long-standing failures confronting Ravenfield, it made him wonder why his ragtag team would fare better than his own.

He glared judgingly at Team Ravenfield. He could make out the anticipation to battle on their faces. He had to wonder…just how strong they were if a prophecy was centered around them. A curious thought, really.

Arid didn't like backing from a fight…but he certainly hated losing more.

He sighed, then turned away. "Stand down, Desert Beasts." They looked at their captain in confusion. "Nothing will be accomplished today, it seems." He walked away from the water mage and made his way to a wall. "If we're going to take these keys for ourselves, then it's best we analyze our potential rivals and the enemy thoroughly."

Griffin clenched his teeth. "I could dispatch them if you want," he whispered.

Flint shook his head. "Don't. They're…horrible people, yes, but not killers…mostly."

Wes closed his eyes and smirked. "Heh…let them stay and watched. I've got no problem with it." He stepped forward, with his team following after.

Calder bent down and stretched his legs. He offered an enthusiastic smile. "I've been looking forward to this. Randolph and Seraphina have already challenge the Umbreon and Grovyle." He stood up straight and cracked his knuckles. "I want to test all of you as a team."

Ella's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "We've never had to fight a single guy before."

Gwyn gulped nervously. "Heh…that's a little nerve-wracking, personally."

The pirates joined their captain by the wall and leaned against it or sat down. Banama looked at Arid. "You think we can't beat him?"

Arid narrowed his eyes. "Let me put it to you like this. There's…a chance. However…I wish to see what's so special about these six."

Ambrosine glanced at her captain, then looked forward with a focused gaze. _You're not the only one._

Wes activated his Star Amulet and turned his fur purple once more. Flint readied himself up to summon his Guardian. Ella stayed in the back of the group with her gem channeling her psychic power. Gwyn cracked her air with her whip and narrowed her eyes sharply. Tony lit his fur up with electricity, keeping a calm gaze. Griffin aimed Endless Regret forward while also wielding Pride of Leones. All of Team Ravenfield set their sights on this eerily calm Politoed.

Calder closed his eyes as water rose up from behind him. The way it glowed blue indicated a high account of magic wrapped inside. He smiled and folded his arms behind his back. "Hmm…now, you may have the first move."


	53. Chapter 53

_**Ch.53: Fighting as One! Team Ravenfield's Combination Assault!**_

The second Calder gave permission for the first strike, Griffin wasted no time in taking up his offer, much to his team's dismay. The Grovyle channeled magic through his magic eating sword and swung it at Calder's left. "Exosus Release!" The blade connected and sent out a furious storm of energy that engulfed the Politoed in seconds.

Griffin scowled, waiting for a counterattack. As expected, his Exosus Release proved ineffective as tendrils of water shot from the residual energy and thrusted down on him, though he dodged before they could.

The rest of his team ran into battle, with the Flareon shouting, "What happened to teamwork?!" he scolded angrily.

Griffin merely glared and replied, "When I see an opportunity to strike, I take it."

"Hey hothead, he's a mage!" Tony reprimanded as he coursed electricity through his arms. "Don't be an idiot!"

The smoke of the first attack cleared away, revealing Calder wrapped around in a cloak of spiraling water with tendrils waving out. The Politoed, despite being on the receiving end of a hateful magic blast, smiled calmly through the water. "Hmm…that would have certainly hurt."

Tony smirked and increased his speed with Quick Step. He zipped around the toad to throw off his guard and find an opening. _Coating himself in water against a Storm Magic specialist? I'll give him the shock of his lifetime!_ Tony sped under Calder and swung his electrically charged fist straight at his chin.

The fist grazed the surface of the water cloak, but didn't go through as he intended. Calder's eyes were focused on the Dewott calmly when frost swirled around his cloak and zoomed around Tony's arm. His fist against the water caused ice to travel across his arm suddenly.

Tony gasped and jumped back immediately before it reached his shoulder. This left him open to be grabbed by the ankle via water tendril and tossed into the air. His back slammed into the ceiling and stayed there as the tendrils shot up and coated him with ice.

Tony struggled in his frozen entrapment. "Hey!"

Calder closed his eyes and walked towards the others. Ella and Gwyn narrowed their eyes and made the next charge. Water tendrils slithered for them, but Ella used a psychic pulse to break them apart. Gwyn dashed through the water droplets scattered in the air and slashed at the water cloak with her whip.

The whip, however, was caught in the spinning force of the cloak and managed to throw her forward. A tendril caught her and slammed her into the floor, coating her in ice as well.

"O-O-Ow…" Gwyn stuttered.

Ella dodged a cluster of water tendrils aiming to grab her. "Yikes! I'll skip the deep-freezing treatment!" She wrapped herself in Psychic and floated into the air to get an aerial view of the situation. As far as she was concerned, Calder was playing offensive and defensive strategies against them.

Flint glared and clapped his paws together. "Griffin, don't go running into battle without warning us! I can help, you know!"

Griffin glared. "Just don't get in my way." He rushed back into the fight, throwing his shield first.

Calder commanded a tendril to slap the shield of the way, then strike the approaching Grovyle. The tendril, surprisingly, pierced through Griffin with ease, causing Calder to raise a brow before witnessing the Grovyle shattering before his eyes.

Griffin appeared above Calder and came down with Absolute Zero. He kept his movements silent, yet the mage picked up on his ambush and bounded his wrists and ankles together in a swift motion. Calder smiled over his shoulder. "Hmm…illusionary tricks? The Flareon's doing, I presume."

Griffin growled. "Exosus Release: Maelstrom!" His body charged with violent red magic and prepared to release it when…

"Optero Backsplash." When the magic burst was released, it ended up being soaked into the water cloak like a sponge. The energy spun around Calder with the speed of a turbine before releasing the soaked up magic in a wide range pulse, blasting Griffin into a wall.

Ella flinched at the counter. "Ooh, that's got to hurt." She glared down and focused her mind on the floor, dislodging rock from the floor and commanding it to rise and rain down on the Politoed. However, her attacks were far too simple against an expert mage like Calder and were merely sliced or deflected by his water tendrils.

One wrapped around her waist from out of nowhere and brought her back down to face Calder, much to her shock. Calder smiled gently. "My apologies, miss." He coiled her in the tendril before unraveling and flinging her into Flint unexpectedly, taking the Flareon to the floor with her.

Wes glared and sprinted forward. With his Star Amulet active, he used a Warp Pad to bounce around the room to confuse Calder. However, unlike Tony, Wes was planning to attack from long range.

"Lumios Storm!" Wes fired from behind Calder, but the results ended like Griffin's.

"Optero Backsplash!" His water cloak absorbed the light arrows and illuminated the cloak in light.

Wes narrowed his eyes. _How does that spell work? I need to find out!_ "Terra Slash!" He traced a purple ring around him on the ground, then commanded the stone within the ring to fire at the mage. To his surprise, Calder made no attempt to absorb them and batted them away with tendrils. _Hmm…I wonder._ "Lumios Storm!" He flipped and fired a second round of light arrows.

He expected another absorption, but Calder instead performed the release part of his Optero Backsplash. The blast wave knocked the second Lumios Storm off their course and collided with Wes.

He spread his legs out and dragged against the ground before stopping. He panted lightly, then glared at the mage. _He could absorb Lumios Storm, but not a second time. Can he only soak up one spell at a time?_ He raised his brow. _I'm sure my Lumios Storm would have gave more of a punch, too. The energy must be spread out in the pulse._

Calder smiled at the analytical eyes Wes possessed. _That boy has a sharp wit to him._

Tony eventually broke himself off the ceiling, but didn't jump down yet. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet!" He fired the rapid-fire Lightning Shots.

"Optero Backsplash!" The water cloak harmlessly soaked into the magic of the Lightning Shots without any damage.

Wes' eyes widened. "Now!" He kicked off with a Warp Pad and slammed into the cloak with Mystic Burst. The impact pushed Calder back a couple feet, but not enough to stagger him. In fact, before Wes could attempt to flee, tendrils constricted around him and restricted his movements.

Calder prepared for the release of magic, until time stop for all but Flint. The Flareon leapt off the ground and summoned a Guardian arm over his left foreleg. The moment time resumed, he swiped Wes out of the tendrils at blinding speed and avoid the energy release. He used a Blockade Reflector to take the damage wave.

Wes picked himself up and glared. "Thanks, bro."

Calder narrowed his eyes and focused on Flint. _The Flareon will be tricky to deal with._ Calder clapped his hands together. "Bite of the Ocean!" Sprouting from his water cloak was a massive sea serpent, or a leviathan of sorts, made of water with razor sharp, ice teeth and ice spikes coated around it. It made an immediate charge for Wes and Flint.

Wes returned the save by pushing Flint and himself away from the constructs deadly maw. One bite into the floor left a hazardous gash. It made a sharp turn in the air and set its course back onto them.

Flint summoned both his Guardian's arms and used them to catch the water monster by the maw. He felt the mental strain pounding on him as it tried to shut its sharp teeth on him. "Could use…some help here!" he shouted.

Tony narrowed his eyes on the beast, then kicked off the ceiling. He dove into the leviathan and swam around its midsection before channeling magic between his hands. "Ventusphere!" While there was no air to manipulate, the rotating forces of his magic created a sphere of water instead. He pushed it gently through the monster, then jumped out as it expanded, blowing the monster into droplets.

Calder narrowed one eye, then bounced towards the Dewott while his back was turned. Gwyn, who was at his feet trapped in ice, sent magic through her whip and animated it into its dragon form to slice the ice off. It managed to get one arm loose, which was all she needed.

With no time to spare, she dug into her pocket and threw the first handful of seeds she grabbed. "Accelerated Growth!" The seeds, after hitting the ground, expanded out into a motley cluster of plants.

Calder wrapped water around his arm, which took the shape of a fist, and went for the hit against Tony. Wes and Flint tried to get a word of warning out with shocked expressions, while the Umbreon went for the move to push him out of the way, when Gwyn's plant swarm lassoed Calder from behind and held him in place.

Tony immediately jumped back when he felt the Politoed behind him. The water mage blinked, then chuckled calmly. The plants were merely holding onto his water cloak, resisting the spiraling force it emitted. "Good, good…you look after your friends in a crisis. Quick thinking, young lady."

Gwyn only then realized the water tendrils struck from his back and aimed for her. Her dragon whip broke the last of the ice off, allowing the green Mew to roll away from their piercing flurry. She got to her feet and bolted for cover as she dug through her bag.

Calder faced the other three, then avoided a close-range Lightning Shot from Tony. Water tendrils wrapped around his wrists, but Wes kicked the mage away before he could go any further. Calder struck the ground with the tendrils, suspending himself in the air. He has yet to take any actual damage from the team.

And yet, he continued to smile with such whimsy that it slowly became irritating. "Hmm…still need to work on execution. I take it you haven't been in too many fights fighting one person."

"They have experience!" Calder quickly raised his arm, but it proved pointless as a massive sword of unreal size struck him. Despite his water cloak's defensive capabilities, it didn't do much to stop him flying into a wall. Calder flinched from the launch, but still remained uninjured. He set his eyes on Griffin as he supported Cekvar's Might over his shoulder, sinking his feet into the ground a bit. His eyes glowed with red hot fury. "Let's see how much that little cloak can hold up." Even with the absurd weight pushing down on him, he rushed Calder at a decent burst.

Calder chuckled under his breath. "Hmm…kids these days are just amazing." His water cloak rippled, then produced bubbles from the surface. He held one in his water concealed hand. "With every great defense…comes a great offense. Impulsus Ictus." With a gentle tap of the bubble, it fired at insane speeds and impacted the Grovyle's skin.

How to describe the pain he felt. Similar to when one belly flops onto the surface of water. Stinging pain all over the body. Now imagine that pain condensed into a single point of the body. That's what hit Griffin's shoulder, only worse.

Griffin lost his grip on Cekvar's Might and dropped the massive sword with a loud boom, instinctively grabbing his shoulder to sooth the pain. "Shit!"

More bubbles floated in front of Calder. His friendly smile felt rather unsettling in this situation. "Care for more?" Quick and precise taps, he fired off a wave of the pressurized bubbles.

Griffin intercepted with Pride of Leones and shielded himself from their painful blows. He growled in annoyance. _I've taken the flames of their fire mage! I'm actually protecting myself from damn bubbles?!_

Calder darted his eyes left and right and spotted Tony and Gwyn coming at him from both sides. He used his tendrils to spring himself in the air, then fire the bubbles down on them. Tony tried to suppress his cries, but Gwyn made no attempt to hide the pain she was feeling.

Her pained cries alerted Flint. "Gwyn!" He ran into action, forgoing rational thought.

"Bro, what happened to planning things out?!" Wes shouted. He groaned and activated Mystic Burst. "Oh forget it! Attack!"

The five members of Team Ravenfield converged on the mage while the sixth, Ella, was taking an indirect approach. She wasn't well versed in the full potential of her psychic arsenal, nor was she as well trained in combat as the others. Sure, she could manage a sword just fine, but against a mage? Yeah, she wasn't taking her chances getting up close and personal.

Instead, she was clearing her mind to enhance her psychic power. If she wanted to match up to her friends' strength, she needed to maximize her current potential. Taking on pirates and shadows didn't prove much against well-versed mages.

Speaking of the pirates, they continued to stay back and observe the fight, with Arid staring the most intensely. _The mage utilizes expert control over water. A defense to absorb damage and a critical offense to wear down opponents. Like the raging rapids against the earth._

Julius narrowed his eyes. "Captain, they don't seem to be hurtin' him."

Leigh nodded in agreement. "That cloak of his blocks their attacks. He has the speed and power to match it."

Arid glared. "He's a balanced fighter."

Griffin and Flint lunged at Calder with blade and Guardian fist together and struck the durable water cloak. It held up against the attacks before pushing them away with tendrils. They dodged the icy tips that chased them down, but Tony cut them off with his Razor Shell instead. The Dewott then dashed for the mage and aimed both fists at him.

"Impetus Pressure!"

Calder had to dodge that one given the nature of shockwaves through water. Thankfully, with his fluid mastery of water, his speed within the water cloak was increased because the water moved along with him at his own leisure. This allowed him to perform fast and tricky maneuvers, such as jumping up and off the ceiling and slamming his feet down on Tony.

The Dewott coughed out spit when his back nailed the floor, but composed him and tried to land a kick. Calder, however, caught it in a hand of water and threw the Dewott away.

Tony was caught in Ella's psychic grasp and set down. The Espeon finished enhancing her mind and stared down the Politoed with blazing psychic eyes. "Alright, I'm ready." She took a composed stance, then blasted psychic power through the floor and fired off rubble at high speeds.

Calder's tendrils matched the rubbles' speed and slashed them out of the way. Calder raised his brow, then gasped as Ella then fired a psychic beam his way. He sprung over it and watched it awe as it pierced through the room's wall.

"Hmm…she has quite the talent for combat," he commented to himself. He glanced at her as he freefell back to the ground. "She requires practice, though."

Ella panted lightly, exhausted from the beam. Tony stayed by her side and put his guard up as Calder flew down towards them. Even with his attention set on them, he sensed Wes and Gwyn dashing towards him with sharpened auras.

"Alright Gwyn, stick to the plan!" Wes yelled.

Gwyn nodded. "Right!" She threw down some seeds and sent an Accelerated Growth through them, growing them into full grown cacti. Cacti that was moving on their own. "Fire!" The cacti aimed and fired their needles at Calder.

Calder used two tendrils to catch himself in the air, then used the rest to knock away the needles. He suddenly sensed Wes' speedy movements from all around. He took note of a single Warp Pad within his field of vision before it faded. The Politoed quickly spun around and witness a kick delivered to his head. The water cloak held up as usual, but the impact sent him crashing through the floor.

Gwyn slammed her left hand down and sent out tree roots that wrapped around and piled over Calder. Buds popped from the surface of the roots and sprouted into her delicious blast berries. She raised her hand, shouted, "Explode!" and snapped her fingers.

The berries lit up and detonated on top of Calder. The team took the shock of the blast, pushed back only slightly. Flaming root flew off as well. A tower of smoke rose up from the explosion.

Gwyn stared in awe, then bounced on her feet in triumph. "Yay! I did it!"

Griffin snarled. "Don't celebrate!" Gwyn winced and whined under her breath. "He's not done yet."

Wes glared. "Don't let your guard down. Between the six of us, we can take him."

Flint, however, was naturally feeling nervous. "R-Right…"

They waited for a prompt counterattack as the smoke faded out. There was no point in tricking them into thinking he was downed. Five of them could sense his magic aura. It still held strong. They could practically see the spiraling water cloak laced with magic.

The cloak, through their aura sense, that was breaking apart.

"Spargo Shower: Steam Chamber!" Calder's water cloak blew apart, as did the smoke, and scattered out droplets of water all across the large chamber. The droplets didn't hurt compared to the Impulsus Ictus, but the droplets stung against their fur and skin before converting to steam. The pirates covered themselves as they, too, were hit with the droplets. The chamber quickly filled up with steam until it became foggy and opaque.

Wes leered through the steam, but couldn't make out much of his surroundings. With the closeness of his team, he could still make out their figures and color. He pulled on his collar and panted from the increase in heat. "Damn…it's hard to breathe in here…"

Ella wiped her brow with a cheeky smile. "Heh, I did get my trip to the sauna after all!"

Gwyn, who was wearing a sweater, immediately threw it off over her brown sash and stuffed it in her bag when she felt the sudden heat flashes over her. She wore a simple, hot pink shirt under it. "Too hot!"

Flint stayed close to her and summoned Guardian arms over him. "What are you up to?"

They heard Calder chuckle from various points in the chamber. He was walking around them. "Mastery over water means mastery over its other known forms. Steam and ice."

Tony took a step back, eying his surroundings, then dodged a jet of steam firing from his right. The pressure it gave off was no joke. "Everyone! He's firing through the steam!"

With his warning, the team dodged various steam blasts through the thick steam. Wes closed his eyes and, as he dodged the steam blasts, locked onto Calder's location and fired Mystic Beam. He sensed Calder leaping out of the way and retaliating with another steam blast, this time smashing up the ground and knocking the Umbreon off balance.

Flint spotted Calder and rushed towards him with his Guardian's arms. "Can't protect yourself without your cloak!" His Guardian unleashed its flurry punches.

Calder held his arms up and blocked against the punches. Without his cloak, he indeed lost his primary means of protection. But it was a small sacrifice for his next attack. "Perhaps, but I am a mage of many talents." He puffed out his cheeks, then nailed Flint with a blast of steam that sent him tumbling.

Gwyn ran to his side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Flint held his stinging face, but nodded. "Yeah…"

Griffin ran past them with his sword raised. "Don't lose sight of him!"

Calder leaned back and avoided a sword slash from Griffin, then bounced over to the far side of the chamber. He held his hands up. "Well Team Ravenfield, I think we've had enough fog for one day. Perhaps a little shower will cool you off." He clapped his hands.

"Spargo Shower: Heavy Rain!"

The steam lifted and covered the ceiling. Team Ravenfield stared at in anxiously, while Arid glared in anticipation. His gloved index finger twitched slightly, waiting to make his move. Rightfully so, as the steam converted into millions of glowing water droplets, suspended in the air without the effects of gravity. Calder stood in a space where the droplets did not cover the ceiling. He held his hand up, then snapped his fingers.

Like a wave of arrows, the droplets rained down on everyone in the chamber. While Calder remained dry, Team Ravenfield was furiously pelted with raindrops. Sounds silly, except the raindrops nailed at their skin with striking force. The team tried to guard themselves as they endured the onslaught of harmful water. It nicked at their skin hard enough to draw blood.

The Desert Beasts, just as the rainstorm started, immediately went to guard their heads when an unexpected shade appeared over them, along with the halting of the rain. They looked forward and saw their captain with his gauntlet raised, projecting a barrier of condensed sand to safeguard his crew. He remained as stoic as usual.

Back with Team Ravenfield, they repressed their cries of pain from the stinging wave of raindrops. Worst of all, the raindrops, after hitting their target, converted back to steam and rose up to the ceiling as fast as they fell, then the cycle repeated. They struggled to turn their heads and glare at the water mage as he remained as straight-faced as before.

"Hehe…Spargo Shower: Steam Chamber. As long as I keep a constant stream of magic going, this rain shower will eventually whittle you down until you can no longer stand."

Wes felt his right foreleg give out, forcing him to collapse on his stomach as the rain practically sliced at his skin. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep his resolve up. "Don't…Don't give up!"

Ella barely had any concentration to place a protective field over her body. "We're getting swamped!"

Gwyn clenched her eyes shut. "I-I-I think I have an idea! B-B-But I need time!"

Tony, who was fed up with the rainstorm, growled. "You want time? I'll make some! Light Speed!" He erupted with electricity and sped through the rain.

The droplets were must less resistant against him as he sped through the slow-moving shower, then he could feel the weight they carried with then as he ran through. He set his sights on Calder and sprinted at full speed. He flipped over the mage until he was directly above him, inside the safe zone.

He sent the electricity surrounding him into his finger, ending Light Speed. "Lightning Shot!" He fired a straight down beam for the Politoed.

Calder anticipated and dodged the shot, then blocked an axe kick from the speedy Dewott. "Hmm…you're persistent."

He went for an Impulsus Ictus, but Tony dodged the water bubble before it was thrown, then landed on his hands and sprung his extended leg into the toad's gut. Tony smiled with satisfaction as the toad wheezed from the blow. He finally got a solid hit off.

With the Politoed distracted, Gwyn braced her arm against the pelting rain shower and reached down her bag. She maneuvered through her collection of seeds, berries, and equipment before stumbling on the one she was looking for. She pulled out an oak patterned berry, shaped like an egg with a single bushy leaf on top.

"Please work, please work!" She shoved the whole thing into her mouth and munched aggressively before swallowing. She exhaled in exhaustion, hiccupped, then felt a massive spike in her magic aura. The pain against her skin dulled from the increase.

As Calder recovered from Tony's attack, he whipped his head around and saw the massive spike of neon green energy pouring out of the Mew's body. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Hmm…can't have any of that." He stamped his foot down and sent a wave of ice her way.

"Gwyn, look out!" Tony warned.

The ice was moments away from trapping the Mew, until the ground split open. Everyone held their ground as giant, light brown roots shot from the floor and crashed into the ceiling. The steam that was collecting and converting into the heavy rain was dispersed from the failing plants.

Calder stood baffled by the sudden rise of roots that disrupted his spell, then leapt away from Tony's Razor Shells as he glared at the obvious source of the matter.

Rising up and pumping her fists in triumph was Gwyn, who took on yet another transformation. Her long hair took on the appearance of a bunch of leaves while the rest of her body appeared like oak wood. The strangest part, however, was how flexible she suddenly became. This new metamorphosis has change her body structure to be bendable and stretchable, growing wood from her body at ridiculous speed, and even tougher from the looks of it.

"Informis Oak berries, another fine success!" She did a little dance to celebrate. "Go Gwyn, go Gwyn! Ooh, ooh!"

Flint, as he wiped blood off his cheeks and shook off the blistering pain over his body, smiled amusingly at his crush. "Gwyn, save the celebrating for when we get the key."

Their attention was brought back to Calder, who blasted Tony back towards them. Gwyn enlarged her hand and caught the Dewott, setting him down while he held his stomach. He took one of the Impulsus Ictus to the stomach. "Agh…not…letting my…breakfast come back up…"

Griffin glared. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Wes' eyes didn't understand the meaning of rest as they frantically scanned the chamber and their opponent before locking down on the latter. "Griffin, you and I will rush him. Gwyn, give us cover. Flint, Ella, give us support. Tony, hold your food down and keep his fire off us. Break!" The Umbreon sprinted before anyone could say otherwise, with Griffin soon following his lead.

Calder clapped his hands and brought up his water cloak once more. He narrowed his eyes on the Umbreon using Mystic Burst and the Grovyle wielding the Twin Storms. Calder threw his palm out and fired a spiraling cyclone of water at them. Gwyn performed her duty and struck the ground, stretching her roots through the ground, then struck into the water drill and broke it apart.

Griffin spun and crashed into the water cloak with the twister force of Twin Storms. Wes got behind Calder and fired an enhanced Infernius at his back, evaporating most of the water cloak off. Calder kept his ground and fired off more Impulsus Ictus, forcing the two to retreat from their assault.

Ella slammed her paws down and pushed up more ground. She gritted her teeth from the mental strain, holding a bit over her usual limit, before letting out a mighty cry and firing the rock at Calder.

Calder clapped his hands together. "Bite of the Ocean!" He summoned the leviathan and used it to block and destroy the debris before falling apart into regular water.

Flint clapped his paws together as Gwyn sent up a wave of roots for the water mage. Calder slammed his hands down and projected a field of ice that intended to stop the roots. However, the roots vanished into mist the moment both forces touched. The Politoed's eyes widened as the ground behind him broke apart, unable to react in time to the barrage of moldable wood slamming into him. They bound around his limbs and encased him in a cocoon of wood before driving him into the floor.

Flint panted tiredly from the recent illusion. It wasn't every day he had to make an illusion so big and complex. "That won't hold him for long."

Wes, Tony, and Griffin surround where Calder was held and aimed their attacks. "Mystic Beam/Impetus Pressure/Exosus Release!" The three heavy hitters of their team blasted at the trapped Politoed before he was given a chance to escape. The explosion destroyed the roots with its furious vibrations.

The team didn't put their guards down just yet, waiting for a counterattack. Flint let out a small sigh of relief to catch his breath, only to be snatch up by a water tendril from the holes Gwyn made in the ground. He cried out with panic before being slammed into the wall. The tendril wrapped around his neck, though didn't make any action to choke him.

"Flint!" Wes shouted.

More tendrils, with ice coated tips, shot from the ground and aimed for the rest of Team Ravenfield. Griffin used all Exiled Souls daggers and cut through the tendrils with moves similar to capoeira. Tony used his electrified Razor Shells to defend himself, with his speed to back him up. Ella kept herself protected within a psychic bubble. Gwyn extended out a series of roots from both arms and molded them into a barrier to push them back. Wes made a beeline for Flint, who continued to be shoved up against the wall.

Flint tried biting his way to freedom, but it was kind of hard to sever _water_ with his _teeth_. He saw more tendrils rising up and aiming for Wes as he came to the Flareon's rescue. Wes remained focused on his brother and expertly ran through the tendrils. One got him by the ankle, but he blasted it off with Infernius. Using Mystic Burst, he slammed his foot into the tendril holding Flint up and dispersed it.

Flint collapsed on the ground and panted in relief. "Ugh…thanks…" He glared at the battle in front of him. "He's not giving us many options to attack."

Wes glared. _Isn't this the first time we thought as a team before? We've fought multiple enemies together, but never a single opponent who was this strong. Teamwork isn't the issue. We're just not use to fighting like this._ "Flint…we're going to need suggestions."

Flint stood up and leered. "Well…I might know a spell we can try."

"You've been studying spells, too?"

Flint closed his eyes and smirked proudly. "Come on, don't belittle me." He resumed glaring. "It's another support spell I've been learning about. Not much else, so…"

"Say no more! Just tell us when you're ready!" Wes rushed back into battle.

Calder bounced backwards as Griffin and Tony chased him down. He dodged their attacks with a focused stare, then caught their weapons. "You'll have to try faster than that, boys."

Tony suddenly sped around the Politoed faster than he could blink. "Never challenge me in speed, old timer!" Tony aimed his fists. "Impetus Pressure!"

Griffin leapt over the toad as he took a vicious shockwave to the back. Calder flinched from the waves rattling his insides. He stamped his foot down and shot up a wall of ice that blocked the waves long enough to escape. However, this left him open for a midair attack with the Infinity Breaker. Calder used his water tendrils to boost himself higher up avoiding the long extension of the polearm. He grabbed it and sent ice up the pole.

Griffin balanced on the end and pulled out Echo Chamber. He ran down Infinity Breaker's pole and banged the tuning fork like weapon five times against it, then slashed at the toad. Calder jumped away and avoided the sound waves. Griffin sent both weapons away and sprung after the water mage.

"Malignitas Force!" He rapidly punched the air, firing shock wave punches.

Calder jumped around the blasts with his calm demeanor unwavering. He stopped and changed directions when Gwyn sent a barrage of roots his way. Tony kept distance between them and used Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet. His eyes moved around quickly as more of Team Ravenfield converged on him.

He landed in the middle of their gang up and slammed his hands down, rising to the top of a pillar of ice. The team stopped and looked up with fierce glares while the water mage stood tall and proud. "You show great promise, Team Ravenfield. Slowly, but surely, you're understanding the strengths of your allies." He glared. "But are you prepared to take on the challenges that lay out there to defeat you?"

Wes smirked. "I think we can handle it!"

Calder didn't seem convinced. "'I think,' you say?" He shook his head and sighed. "Truly, no words have given off greater false confidence than those." He narrowed his eyes. "It shouldn't be 'I think.' Those words imply possibility. Chance for victory…and failure."

Griffin snarled. "Oh, shut up. You're lucky that's the answer you got. We weren't exactly thrilled to learn we were destined to save the world and OUR actions depended on it."

"And you're not wrong. This is a difficult burden to carry." Calder stared them down. "But knowing that, why the hesitation if you think there's a chance you'll fail? That's not how heroes respond to the call of duty." He closed his eyes. "Randolph and Seraphina spoke highly of your skills in their domains. You have the potential. But your current skill level doesn't attest that." He tilted his head. "It's either you know you'll win or you know you'll fail."

Flint glared and spoke reluctantly, "W-We're trying our best here! We'll get stronger!"

Gwyn nodded. "Yeah! We didn't come this far to give up! We've been through too much to back down! We're not scared!" She looked down with a guilty look and tapped her fingers together. "…well, I'm scared."

Ella shook her head. "A normal feeling, Green." She raised her brow at Calder. "Courage is just tricking the fear inside you."

Calder opened his eyes and glared seriously. "Do you accept your fates?"

Tony smirked. "No, we don't!" Calder looked confused. "Fate says we might die! Well, all I have to say to Fate is 'Get your facts straight! Who do you think we are?!'"

Wes shrugged with an innocent smirk. "Heh…what can we say? We're running into danger. We're crazy."

Arid narrowed his eyes. _He's testing their resolve, it seems like. Against this…threat they keep mentioning. He wants to see how far they're willing to go to achieve their goals, even if their lives are at stake._

Ambrosine stared at them with bafflement, her attention wavering towards Flint mostly. _Why go so far?_

Calder stared them down on top of his pillar with a stoic gaze, silently analyzing their words. His eyes were cold and calculating, before shifting back to their usual, jovial glee. "Hahaha! You six are quite an amusing bunch!"

The team stared at him with blank, perplexed expressions. _He's taking this pretty casually._

Calder folded his arms behind his back and sighed. "Oh, how I love me a spot of adventure. Reminds me of the good ol' days." He flashed an adventurous smirk and raised his arms. "Hmm…alright, I guess there's no reason to hold back! What's say we get to the show stopper?! Tell me if this spell rings any familiar tunes!"

He clapped his hands together and, much to their shock, a massive magic circle appeared on the ceiling. The particular arrangement of magic felt similar to what Wes and Griffin faced once in their respective matches.

 _The Rite of Earth…_

 _The Rite of Fire…_

"And now…" they both mouthed.

Calder grinned gleefully and snapped his fingers. "Rite of Water: Domain of Poseidon!" The magic circle poured a ton of water that quickly filled up the chamber, giving Team Ravenfield no time to evade.

The water collided with the Desert Beasts, but Arid quickly compiled all the loose ground around them and trapped himself and his crew in a dome of water, which forced the water out as it formed.

They collapsed in the damp dome and coughed up the little water than inhaled. Indigo stood up and glared. "Isn't that a little much?!"

Arid growled. _Rites…the power these magic spells carry is nothing to sneeze at. If unprepared, they will turn lethal. Just how powerful are these mages?_

The chamber filled with glowing water. Team Ravenfield wasn't given time to hold their breaths, with Tony as the main exception, and panicked at the prospect of drowning. However, they soon realized they were breathing normally. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Do not worry, friends," Calder's voice echoed through the water, hitting their ears from all angles. "In the Domain of Poseidon, the threat of drowning is nonexistent. That said, you're not safe. You're in my world now. Let's have some fun with that, shall we?"

The team readied themselves and searched for the water mage. They narrowed their eyes cautiously, holding their breaths in anticipation for his next move. They could hear the slight disturbances made through the water. His magic aura was being masked in the water. They couldn't see him or his physical form. What was going on?

Flint swam forward gingerly, keeping a Guardian arm on standby for any surprise attacks. His guard faltered for just a second, leaving him vulnerable to a jet of pressurized water slamming into his gut. Flint coughed out blood that mixed in with the water. He used the Guardian arm to retaliate, but nothing was in front of him.

Gwyn and Tony floated back to back with their guards up, but they were completely blindsided by an invisible force of pressure. Gwyn snarled and whipped her elongated, wooden arm at the attacker, but struck nothing. Tony fired off random Impetus Pressures to catch the invisible attacker off guard, but he couldn't seem to find or hit anything. Suddenly, both felt their heads being grabbed, then slammed into each other, leaving them dazed and vulnerable to a pressurized blast that slammed them into the floor.

Griffin activated Twin Infernos Buster, which steamed from the magical water around him, and torpedoed through the water with the snakehead constructs eating away at the magic in the water. He punched the air around him, leaving no spot untouched. _Where is he? Is he blending in with the water?_ Griffin felt something similar to a tendril wrap around his leg and drag him to the chamber floor. It pushed him down and restrained his movements before he could use his magic tearing spell.

Wes and Ella floated back and tried to assess the situation quickly. _He's completely invisible to us. Can't see him or his magic aura. This water's making him an untraceable target. We're sitting ducks out here!_

The water mage's movements through the water could still be heard, but they were too muffled and distorted through the water to be properly identified. They were blind to his attacks

Wes spun in the water and fired off Lumios Storm in multiple directions. He adjusted the trajectory before fire to make sure none of his allies were hit, but none seem to be hitting the water mage. Wes stopped spinning for a moment and tried to think of something else, until something wrapped around his neck and dragged him away from Ella.

The Espeon gasped bubbles. _Wes!_ She watched as the Umbreon was pressed against a wall and held in place as he tried to struggle out. Ella swam back while trying to keep her cool. _Leaving me for last? That's so uncool!_

"Time is ticking, young one," the water mage's voice echoed. "Strike or be captured. You're not getting that key from me so easily. All of you need to operate like a team. Not in pairs or teams of three. You're all a team of six. Six individuals striving for the same end goal. Utilize each other's strengths and you can defeat the enemy!"

Ella clenched her teeth. _Oh yeah, because you're making this REAL easy for us!_ Ella looked around for anyway to spot or subdue Calder. _Ugh, this water is driving me nuts! If we could get rid of it, then…or maybe something else._

Ella glared at the surrounding water. Magically laced or not, it was still water.

Ella took a deep breath, then clapped her paws together. _This is going to put serious strain on my mind, but I can't float around doing nothing._ Her eyes and gem erupted in a blinding teal energy, focusing every ounce of her psychic power into the water.

The team felt their bindings tightened around their limbs, until the invisible tendrils gave out and released them. Before they could sigh in relief, the water started rising up, dropping them on the damp floor. They looked up in confusion, then gasped as the water started condensing around Ella into a massive sphere. More of her psychic energy widened the size of the chamber forcibly to give her more room for the condensed water bubble.

"You're putting a great strain on yourself, miss." Ella gasped out as a powerful strike nailed her side. She nearly lost focus on the water, but she forced herself to keep going. More strikes were delivered in an attempt to falter her concentration. "If you don't stop, you'll seriously hurt yourself!"

Ella clenched her teeth as she further pushed her mind. Her voice echoed through the water via telepathy, though it was rather difficult to pull off. _Quit…standing around, you…idiots! Help…me!_

Her team was in utter shock by how much she was pushing herself. The keen observers of their team were quick to point out the blood seeping from her nose. She was going beyond her normal capacity just to keep the bubble suspended and to resist Calder's attacks.

Wes glared sharply, then turned to his team. "Alright, that's enough! No more fooling around!" He pointed at Griffin. "Freeze the bubble!" He pointed at Tony. "Get Ella out of there!" He pointed at Flint and Gwyn. "You two, come with me, now!" They followed the Umbreon without utterly a word about his plan.

Griffin and Tony exchanged a nod before the Dewott dove through the bubble and rocketed himself to Ella. Griffin summoned Absolute Zero and stabbed the bubble. A wave of cold energy washed over the surface before converting the water into ice.

Ella felt she was about to faint with the repeated blows to her body. One more hit and she might not be able to hold the bubble up longer. She waited for the expected punch…but it never came. She opened one eye and saw Tony holding his stomach with a fist impression planted against it. He had his hands wrapped around something.

Tony smirked irritably. "Took a bit of a gamble, but I figured out your pattern for attacking, old man!" He clenched tighter on what was presumably Calder's wrist, then threw him towards the icy energy traveling up and freezing the water's surface. He snatched Ella by the waist and dragged her out of the bubble just in time before the ice closed in around them. Ella ceased her psychic hold and drop the massive ice sphere.

Griffin pulled Absolute Zero out, sheathed it, then ran over to Wes, Flint, and Gwyn as they readied themselves. Flint placed a paw on Wes, with a brief glow illuminating under it. "Let's see if this spell works! Do it, bro!"

Wes smirked and, with a Warp Pad, rocketed through the ice, which Griffin quickly sealed off with Absolute Zero. He couldn't see the water mage, so he'll make him come to him. _When push comes to shove, we'll stop at nothing to win!_

He felt Calder's presence and took a punch to the cheek. "Your friend really hurt herself."

Wes glared. _Yeah, she did. She's taking this seriously like the rest of us!_ He grappled his legs around the Politoed's invisible body.

Calder didn't seem fazed. "Hmm…attempting to hold me still?" While it wasn't known to Wes, the water mage raised a confused brow as the Umbreon smirked at him. "What's with the cheeky smile?"

Flint placed his paw on Tony's back and glowed. "Verto!"

Calder's eyes widened, feeling an odd sensation across his body before appearing outside the frozen sphere of water. He forced Wes' legs off him and dodged the sword swipe from Griffin. "A swapping spell?!"

Flint swapped Wes' position, including Calder's, with Tony's. The Dewott floated suspended in the orb of water and rubbed his hands together. Sparks generated between his hands as he laughed. "Light 'em up!" Without holding back, he sent a massive surge of electricity into the water.

Calder bounced away and formed his water cloak over his body. _What are they up to?_

Wes and Griffin chased after him, but the Umbreon looked much more confident. "Your fighting style is about keeping distance and using defense! Close quarters combat isn't your specialty without the proper defense, is it?!"

Calder smirked at his intuitive deduction. "Not bad…"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Meaning we can't allow you to get any distance."

Calder's eyes widened as the ground behind him burst open. He turned and saw a wooden wall forming and blocking his path, causing him to crash into it. He quickly recovered and avoided Wes and Griffin's attacks. Calder formed a bubble in his hand. "Impulsus Ictus!"

Griffin glared over his shoulder, then faced the incoming attack. "Clades Cutter!" The energy blade around his hands slashed through the attack. Impulsus Ictus impacted him, but the damage was significantly reduced. He kept one Clades Cutter active on his left hand and sprinted at Calder with Endless Regret in his right.

Calder fired off icicles from his water cloak, with water spiraling like a drill around them. Griffin slashed furiously through them, breaking them apart or cutting the damage into nothing. He knelt down and allowed Wes to run up his back and lunge at the water mage.

Calder went for another attack on him, but a large wooden hand sprung from the ground and grabbed tightly on his water cloak, resisting the spiraling force. He took a kick to the head from Wes' Mystic Burst.

The water mage increased the torque on his cloak and shredded the wooden hand off before jumping away. He clapped his hands together. "Bite of the Ocean: Hydra Dance!" The leviathan of water sprung from his cloak, this time with multiple heads. Each head lunged for a member of the team.

Flint, who was tending to Ella while she lay on the ground, fully summoned his Guardian. It stood tall and proud with a sharp glare. "HIYA!" Flint shouted, energizing his Guardian to furiously punch against the water serpent. The force of each punch kept the monster back and completely halted its momentum. The insane speed of each punch broke the monster's head into a puddle.

Gwyn ran around avoiding the serpent's bites, then threw her arm into its open mouth. She expanded the arm until it encompassed the inside and broke it to pieces. She then aimed her moldable arm for the rest of the creature's heads and grabbed them all by the neck. She rooted the mass of wood into the ground before pulling her arm out. "I locked it down!"

One serpent went for the ice sphere and broke it open. Calder took a look, then his eyes widened in shock to see there was no more water inside of it. "Where did all of my rite's water go?"

He felt movement behind him before being grabbed by the nape. "Ventusphere!" shouted the Dewott as he slammed the spiraling wind orb into his back, disrupting the water cloak, and pushing him through the ground. The rocky floor blasted into bit from the pressure.

Tony smirked confidently, then gasped as the rest of his Ventusphere got sucked in before being released out through Optero Backsplash. The shockwave was weak, but it threw Tony in the air.

Before Tony could do anything else, water tendrils grasped his neck and held him up. Calder stood up and wiped his lip with an amused smirk. "What…did you do?"

Tony grabbed at the tendril with one hand while the other sat snugly in his pocket. He smirked cunningly. "Heh…you shouldn't have taken your eyes off me." He pulled something out of his pocket: Wes' Vortex Amulet. "Right before we made the switch, Wes handed this to me. No words had to be spoken afterwards."

Calder was well familiar with the Vortex Amulet. He heard about it being reclaimed from whatever part of the world housed it. He knew exactly what it could do. Which meant… "Hmm…clever move."

Tony aimed the amulet. "Electrified water, waiting to be fired in your face." He saw a tendril forming from the Politoed's side, waiting to snatch it. Tony smirked, then threw the amulet over his shoulder. "Whoops!"

Flint's Guardian snatched the amulet before flying towards Calder. He released Tony and caught the Guardian's arms. He went for the amulet, only for it to be swapped by a piece of debris. "What…?"

The amulet appeared in Flint's paw. He placed a mark on the amulet before swapping Tony with Wes. He aimed it and opened the portal through it, releasing the electrified water towards Calder. He tried to flee, but the Guardian grappled him and lunged itself into the electrified water. Calder gritted his teeth as he felt everything succumb to an agonizing electric shock.

Gwyn smashed her roots through the floor to displace the water into the lower levels of the temple, while putting up a barrier to make the water pour out into the next floor. Her bright, cheery red eyes glowed with excitement. "Now are we winning?!"

Griffin spun his sword and ran. "Not quite yet! Give it everything you got!"

Calder finally worked up the willpower to force himself out of the water and jump into the air. "Spargo Shower: Steam Chamber and Heavy Rain!" His water cloak dispersed and sent down the energetic rains.

"Not this time!" Tony used Ventusphere and threw it up. It created a sucking force that brought all the water into the center of the wind spell. It wasn't perfect, but it provided them a larger space to work with.

Griffin rocketed up, breaking the ground beneath his feet, and shot through the Heavy Rain as it fell and flew into the Ventusphere. He grabbed Calder by the neck before pulling his sword back. "Exosus Release!"

 _Hmm…this is going to hurt._ Calder was blasted straight down with the erratic, blood red magic beam. He bared his teeth while blocking against the attack, but it burned like nothing else he's ever encountered.

Just as the beam ended, it wasn't over. Flint's Guardian and Wes appeared over him and delivered swift strikes to his gut before he could recover. Calder reconstituted his water cloak and grabbed both with his water tendrils.

However, much to his shock, Wes was swapped out for Gwyn in his grasp, who had her finger pressed and aimed at him. "Detonation Wave!" She snapped them and exploded the ground, covering them in a cloud of ash and smog.

Calder was the first to jump out, with his arms burned from the blast. It destroyed his cloak in a near instant. They aren't giving him time to fully reform it. He had to act faster than they could fight.

"Impulsus Ictus!" He fired the flurry of striking bubbles all around.

Flint's Guardian punched through the bubbles with Griffin and Tony running behind. Endless Regret and electrified Razor Shell armed and ready, they sprinted in and slammed their weapons against him.

"Optero Backsplash!" He got a water cloak up in time to repel the magic back at them. This time, Griffin stood his ground and anchored himself down while holding down Tony.

"Blast him!" Griffin growled.

Tony slammed his fists against Calder with a devious grin. "Boom! Impetus Pressure!" The shockwave fired through Calder, forcing blood from his wheezing cough.

Griffin pulled his fist back and threw it against the Politoed. "Malignitas Force!" He furthered the shockwave assault and blasted the toad back.

Calder dragged his fingers into the ground and tried to reactivate his cloak. _Faster, faster!_

He sensed movement and turned, with Wes appearing with Gwyn in his forelegs. "Inferius!" He fired the white fireball while Gwyn fired spears of wood through it, coating them in the flames.

Calder slammed his hand down and pulled up a thick ice wall to stop them, but Wes used Warp Pad by himself to get around it, then slammed against the toad with Mystic Burst. A giant wooden fist meant the impact and sandwiched him between the attacks.

Ice erupted out and pushed the two away, trapping them partially inside it. He jumped, collected the moisture around him, and fired icicle spears at them. Wes used Magi Effingo and had the clone take the hit while Gwyn sprouted wood from her shoulders to block. They both focused their auras and shattered the ice off, then lunged for the mage.

Calder attempted to blast them with Impulsus Ictus, but Tony appeared behind him with Light Speed and slammed his leg into the toad neck, staggering him midair. Wes and Gwyn threw their punches into the mage's stomach and sent him flying. While falling back to the ground, Gwyn reached for one of her Naturae Fruits.

Calder landed ungracefully, feeling a sharp pain in his legs from all the attacks he had to take. It only grew worse for him as four of Flint's Guardian appeared around him, likely an illusion. They came in for the attack, but Calder blocked them off with a barrier of ice. He leapt out the opening above just before the real Guardian punched its way through.

 _I knew I was setting myself up for failure like this. Six on one at once rarely goes well._

Calder landed and felt himself out of breath. He went for the water cloak, this time getting it up, but was caught off guard by the vines growing out of the ground. Not just any vines, though. Toxic Hunters. And they seeped through his water cloak before he fully activated it.

He looked around and saw he was surround by the active members of Team Ravenfield, with Ella still laying on the ground recovering from her overload. He narrowed his eyes as they readied their attacks.

Wes, who charged a Mystic Beam in front of him, smirked. "I say our teamwork will get us far."

Gwyn, who was in her Toxic Hunter form, absorbed one of her Blast Berries. "You're really strong, Mr. Calder! Don't think I could've taken you on my own!"

Tony smirked as he shot an orb of lightning up and conjured a storm cloud. "Don't sell yourself short, Green. We're just that strong."

Flint narrowed his eyes while his Guardian cracked its knuckles. "We intend to take the Key of Water from you now."

Griffin pulled Endless Regret back and charged magic through hit. "Let's end this for good!"

Calder knew he was in trouble. With the vines trapping him and the surrounding Pokémon ready to finish him off, he was low on attack options. He could use Optero Backsplash to absorb and release their attacks, but Flint's Guardian might interfere with that plan. However, as Calder watched the team charge their spells, he relaxed his body and smiled warmly.

 _Heh…if they fight like this, as a team that trusts each other's judgments and skills, I think we have nothing to worry about._

"Mystic Beam!"

"Detonation Wave!"

"Thunder God's Wrath!"

"Exosus Release!"

The four long range spells were fired while Flint's Guardian lunged forward with its fist pulled back. Calder watched with a tranquil smile as the attacks came at him, then closed his eyes to accept them wholeheartedly.

 _Hmm…I have a good feeling about this team._

The spells collided and exploded into a mix of colors that blew everyone back. After landing its strong punch, Flint's Guardian dispersed into particles. The Desert Beasts felt a brief shockwave hit them, which could have knocked them down if they were paying attention.

"Whoa! That's some blast!" Julius shouted.

Drake narrowed his eyes. "The mage didn't look like he put up any resistance…"

Arid narrowed his eyes seriously as the explosion died down. _Ravenfield…_

Team Ravenfield stood before the explosion as it calmed, leaving only a tower of smoke in its place. Their bodies were still tense, though. They kept a watchful eye on the smoke, waiting for Calder to counterattack or release their magic back at them. They needed to see him down with their own eyes.

And once the smoke cleared, they were given their satisfaction.

Calder lay in a smoking crater on his stomach. His face was scrunched up, still conscious but too injured to stand. He took too many attacks to continue on. He lay there, defeated.

With this revelation upon them, Team Ravenfield was given permission to collapse to the ground in awe, relief, or exhaustion. Wes, however, turned his attention on Ella and ran over to her. He sat by her side and lifted her up in his forelegs.

"Ella?" he whispered.

The Espeon flinched, then opened her eyes gently. "Huh…?" Her eyes resumed focus and were greeted by the worried ruby eyes of her ex. She smiled lightly with her usual sass added in. "Well…that thunderous explosion means we one, right?"

Wes grinned with a wave of relief going over him. "Yeah…" He then frowned. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard."

Ella smirked weakly. "I'm not letting a bunch of magically gifted treasure hunters upstage me." She ran her foreleg across her nose, then gagged at the blood smear in her fur. "Ugh! My fuuurrrr!" she whined. "I really did overdo it…" She sighed, then smiled brazenly. "Oh well, now I definitely need to go to the spa!"

Wes snickered through his teeth, glad to see she was in her usual spirits. He helped her up, slung her foreleg around his neck, then guided her to the others as they surrounded Calder. In typical Griffin fashion, the Grovyle cautiously had his sword aimed for the downed Politoed with Exosus Release channeled through the magical negating blade.

"Is that really necessary?" Flint asked while rubbing his shoulder blade.

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Down or not, I want him to say it himself."

Gwyn faced Ella as she and Wes came over. She smiled at her bestie while her form reverted to normal. "Hanging in there, Ella?"

Ella smirked. "Right as rain, I guess. Head's a little iffy." Her gem glowed faintly, making her groan suddenly. "Ugh…okay, not feeling so hot…"

Wes nudged her slightly. "We'll get you some help back on the surface."

They heard Calder shuffling and faced him, with Griffin inching the blade closer. The Politoed slowly sat himself up and let out a deep sigh while massaging his shoulder. "Fighting multiple opponents is nothing new to me. Guess I should have taken the battle more seriously." He chuckled with that same warmth he carried. "You sure gave this old toad a run for his money."

Gwyn tilted her head. "You don't look that old."

"Hmm…you're a sweet girl, young Mew." Calder tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Guess I still have a thing or two to learn myself."

Tony crouched down, resting his arms on his knees. "Look, not to sound disrespectful, but you owe us a little something for our win."

Calder took no offense to his brashness and chuckled in agreement. "I do, don't I?" He scratched his head for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I do." He held his hand out, then snapped his fingers.

Water seeped from the cracks of the floor and swirled around his hand. An above water whirlpool spiraling and dancing in his hand before evaporating, leaving behind the object of their attention: a glass-like, blue key that floated in the toad's hand.

"The Key of Water. You've earned it." He handed it off to Wes, who took in between his paws. The others looked over his shoulder in awe at the blue key. It shined like the ocean when the sun was at its highest.

Wes felt the corners of his mouth stretch into an excited grin. "The third key…another step closer."

Gwyn squealed gleefully. "We did it, we did it! Our first key earned as a team! Group hug!" She tried as best she could to wrap her arms around all five of them. It…proved ineffective after a moment of trying, so she settled for hugging Flint instead, just to bury her head in his fluffy mane.

Wes admired the key for a little longer before pulling the key bag out and dropping it in. "Seven more to go," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, uh, guys? Not to be that guy, but we still have a little problem," Tony pointed out as he faced the Desert Beasts, who were slowly approaching.

Griffin stepped forward and aimed his sword. "I'll dispose of them promptly."

"No need," the gruff voice of Arid stated. His gaze locked with Wes' for a mere second, yet the Umbreon could feel the confusion, disdain, and competitiveness burning in them. These were exchanges fairly normal to the Umbreon, but now they were for a new challenge he didn't want them involved it. Arid turned his attention to Calder. "It would be easy to take advantage of their weakness and take that key for myself."

Calder raised his brow with a curious smile. "Hmm…would, you say? You don't intend to fight?"

Arid closed his eyes, then nodded. "Yes, exactly. Our business here had nothing to do with the key until now." He glared at Wes. "But mark my words, Ravenfield, I won't be so merciful the next time our paths cross. I intend to take that idol for myself. For the glory of the Desert Beasts. Bask in your victory now, but know that I'll be hunting you and the rest of those keys down. I will have them for myself."

Given that Gwyn, Tony, and Griffin weren't as familiar with the pirate captain, they weren't sure how to take his declaration of war. For the Eeveelutions, it was standard business between the two sides. For Wes…it was a challenge of the life time, against a long time, treasure hunting rival he sought to upstage.

The Umbreon felt his heart pumping in excitement while his lips stretched out into a wide, bold smirk. "Don't get full of yourself, Arid. I have the advantage over you."

Arid narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps, but I suggest not getting cocky. Slip up too many times…and I'll pull the rug out from under you. Don't expect me to fall behind like all the other times. The stakes are much higher now. No riches, no treasure. An idol that can turn the wielder into a god."

Team Ravenfield narrowed their eyes as his crew took a step up by their captain's side. To describe their expressions, they resembled predators waiting for the time to kill. A thick, hostile tension coursed between both side now. Wes didn't normally see them as threats with the number of times he has beaten them.

Things were different now. The ultimate treasure hunt. This time, they'll fight back harder than before until they take those keys for themselves. Who will succeed in gathering the keys? The treasure hunters, the shadows…or their newest challenger, the pirates?

Even so, Wes continued to smile bold and proud. He didn't feel threatened. He felt ecstatic. He wanted to see the Desert Beasts match him. He wanted the challenge. The perfect opportunity to see who was the better treasure hunter.

"You'll regret declaring war on me, Arid, but I accept your challenge." He held his paw out. "But don't feel too bummed when I kick your ass and win."

Arid stared at his paw with a calm, yet fierce stare. It was that irritating smile of his that got his blood boiling. The energy pumping through his heart that stimulated his lust for battle. That was the drive and motivation that kept him going. The drive that brought that trademark, Darmanitan grin up to full form.

He clutched the paw with his gloved hand and stated, "Maybe then…but now I intend to rewrite history."


	54. Chapter 54

_**Ch.54: Rest and Relaxation, Then Back on the Road! A Gamble of a Clue is Discovered!**_

"Aww…this feels nice," Gwyn moaned as she rested against the edge of the hot springs. She was wearing her swimsuit, as was everyone else in the springs.

Ella was with her, relaxed in the soothing hot water. "Now this is what we needed to finish off our mini vacation. A quick dip in the hot springs and we'll be good to go."

It has been three days since Team Ravenfield had their hard-fought battle with Calder. It was tough, but they managed to win and claim the Key of Water into their possession. Almost immediately after they returned to land, Ella demanded they spend the next three days, at LEAST, to relax after so long. The Espeon doesn't consider herself stuck-up, but she wasn't heading back on the road until she had her vacation from all the prophecy nonsense.

Fortunately, the others were mostly in agreement about taking the next few days off. They were well deserved given the last month has been spent fending for their lives and walking vast distances.

After returning to the surface, Team Ravenfield parted ways with the Desert Beasts, who left swiftly after. Three days after and Arid's declaration of war was still fresh in their minds. They really shouldn't be taking it as seriously as they are, but Wes wholeheartedly admitted that Arid can be dangerous when he has his mind set on something he wants. Coming from basically Arid's opposite in treasure hunting, those words weren't meant to be taken for granted.

Ella leaned her head back and looked at the wooden divider that stood between them and the hot springs on the other side. "Having fun over there, boys?"

The males of Team Ravenfield were in the hot spring on the other side of the wall, relaxing themselves into the water. Wes, who looked lazily blissful, weakly waved his paw at the wall. "Yeah…all good…"

Flint crossed his forelegs at the edge of the pool and rested his head in them while his lower half was submerged in water. His mane and hair were matted down against his body after being splashed with water, curtesy of his brother. Regardless, his nerves unwound considerably. "I have to admit, Ella, I can see why you would much rather relax."

Tony leaned against the pool's edge with his arms crossed behind his head. He smirked with his eyes closed. "Now if only the grump would lighten up."

Yes, out of everyone, it was predictably Griffin who didn't look all that invested in sitting around and doing nothing but let his skin tingle. A deadpan stare crossed his features. "How you people roped me into this is beyond my understanding…"

Tony snickered. "What? The concept of fun really that vague for you?"

"I dedicate all my unrestricted time to improving my magic and sharpening my skill with the blade."

Gwyn was the first to comment through the wall, "…uh…is that fun for you?"

"In a technical sense…I suppose so."

"Then keep doing what you do best!" the Mew cheered. Griffin rolled his eyes and sank into the water.

Tony sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Too bad we have to leave today. I wanted to spend more time with my mom and Cheri." He spent his three days wisely. Aside from flirting with the occasional girl off the street, he used that time to have fun with his loved ones. They went to a bakery, checked out the shops, and played some favorite games of theirs, with significantly less ash in their way.

Ella grinned, snickering in delight. "We've barely seen you the last few days. Sounds like you had the time of your life."

The Dewott shrugged with a light smile. "Of course I did. I haven't had that much fun in ages. It was nice to see my mom moving around and joining in." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Hey, if we're lucky, Ava and Morgan will track us down again and we'll meet up for another visit!"

Wes looked down at his blurred reflection in the water. "No matter how many times I go over it, it's weird that they knew my dad." He looked over at the divider. "Actually, it's even weirder that they knew your mother, Gwyn."

Gwyn's gleeful expression faltered into a sad smile. "Heh…yeah, real weird…" She scratched her cheek as she gazed pensively into the water. "Gee…I never did take my mother for some sort of fighter. Wish I could hear stories of her adventures. They sound like they were times well spent."

Flint smiled sadly as well, closing his eyes. "I'm sure our dad had some wild stories he would've loved to tell us, too."

Wes shifted over to his brother and patted him on the head. "Well, even if he can't tell us any, I'm sure he's looking down on us right now and telling all the other Pokémon spirits in the sky, 'Hey, see those two Eeveelutions down there? Those are my boys! Aren't they so cool? Especially Wes, he's the coolest!'"

Flint smirked, then shoved his younger brother into the hot water. "Shut up, you doofus."

Wes sprung out and splashed water back at him, snickering through his grin. "You're the doofus, not me!"

A mini splash fight was held between them. Tony chuckled behind his hand in amusement, while Griffin groaned in mild annoyance. "Will you two act your age? You're acting like children." Water suddenly splashed against the side of his face. His eyes were wide in bewilderment, then he glared angrily at Tony.

The Dewott pressed his fingers together with an innocent face. "Is something wrong?"

Griffin's eye twitched, then he sighed irritably. "Very well…it seems I'll have to even the playing field." He opened his personal arsenal and pulled out Twin Storms.

The Ravenfield brothers and Tony recoiled to the other side of the pool with panicked expressions. Flint flailed his paws at him desperately. "G-Griffin, no! W-We're all adults here!"

The girls glanced at each other, wondering what was going on, then jumped in alarm as a geyser of water shot up on the other side of the divider before raining back down. Gwyn cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Are you guys okay?!"

Wes, Flint, and Tony were scattered on their side of the springs, dazed from Griffin's attack. Wes was collapsed on one of the lounge chairs, Flint was flat on his stomach on land, and Tony was upside-down in the water, eyes spinning dizzily. Griffin stood in the middle of the water with crossed arms while completely drenched into hot water. Water was sprayed all over the floor.

"They're fine," Griffin answered before sitting himself back down.

The girls blinked, looked at each other, then shrugged before laughing it off. "Boys…" Ella mumbled through her laughter. She sat back down and sighed, then tapped her gem a couple of times.

Gwyn noticed this action and asked, "Hey…are you sure you're doing alright?"

"Huh?" Ella grinned weakly. "Of course I am. Nothing to worry your adorable little head over."

Gwyn, for as naïve as she is, was totally convinced, but decided to drop it and returned to taking in the relaxing water.

Ella smiled sweetly, then looked away with a pensive look. She, at least, wished she'll be okay. While the last few days of pampering and unwinding were absolute heaven for her, it became clear she wasn't completely over what happened in their fight with Calder.

She pushed herself trying to contain the Rite of Water so her friends could form a counterattack. While she was glad to play her part in achieving victory, it came at a small cost. The mental strain she placed on her psychic powers seems to have left them a little…faulty.

How to explain that? Well, for one, she couldn't use basic telekinesis for as long as she normally does. Sometimes it has shown to just cut off against her will. A few migraines also came with the package. This wasn't something she should worry about too much. This wasn't the first case where a psychic Pokémon had placed absurd strain on themselves and received serious backlash in the end. More often than not, she'll be able to reutilize her abilities eventually. So, for the time being, she will have to hold off on using any psychic abilities for a while until they return. It wasn't the wait that concerned her, though.

The battle with Calder showed she didn't do much in defeating him. That's not to say she thought she was completely useless. Her mini sacrifice gave them the edge they needed and that much she was proud of. However, her attacks were…a different story. Throwing rocks and psychic beams were probably the best she could do in the situation. She barely learned how to use clairvoyance back in Ghost Cove and, by complete accident, used telepathy to project her thoughts.

Before and when Ella's psychic abilities returned to her, she wanted to learn everything she could to enhance her skills. She may not have magic, but she refused to fall behind the others.

Ella took a deep breath, then relaxed herself further into the soothing waters. All she needed was time and practice. First chance she got, she was going to train hard.

* * *

Their time in the hot springs came to an end. The manager wasn't at all pleased with the little splash fight on the boys' side, earning a stern lecture for about ten minutes. After that, they left and made their way to the Circus of Enchantment. Ava promised to give them fresh supplies for their journey while they took their little vacation.

Once they arrived, they were let into the fortune teller's trailer and waited patiently as she gathered the items. "Now then, I've packed you all some meat to cook up, a supply of berries that should last you a month if handed out properly, fresh supply of water bottles and some extra treats for your enjoyment."

Gwyn grinned thankfully. "This is so nice of you, Ms. Ava!"

"Ava's just fine, dear." Ava took a step back and looked the team over carefully. She couldn't help but smile nostalgically. "Heh…looking at you six reminds me of the good ol' days. You all are going places down this road."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "This is still a lot to take in, you know. Putting our lives in danger for the sake of everything. A hard burden to carry."

Ava smirked. "And yet, none of you are backing down."

Ella closed her eyes and smirked back. "We're crazy. That's our excuse."

The fortune teller chortled in response. "We're all a little crazy."

Morgan, who stepped in on the conversation, laughed along with her after taking a swig of his flask. "You have to be crazy to take on this daunting a task."

Wes nodded. "It'll be tough, but we're sure we can handle it. The mages so far have faith in us. Makes it easier to keep going."

"There will still be challenges along the way. Don't expect all the mages to be easy to beat." Morgan glared to the side. "Trust me, you'll see what I mean in time."

Tony smirked with a raised brow. "Think you could help a couple weary travelers out and give them a heads up on the competition?"

Morgan smirked and ruffled his head. "Nice try, but this is something you'll have to figure out on your own." He paused to stare at the Dewott, then held his chin as he contemplated in silence.

Ava continued, "Anyway, do you have an idea as to where you'll go next?"

Wes pulled the map out and reviewed it. "Well, the Swamp Zone is pretty far away. We could go by there and retrieve the Key of Life."

Gwyn grinned in excitement. "You mean an entire zone completely covered in vegetation and flora?!"

"That's the Swamp Zone for ya."

Gwyn squealed excitedly and bounced in place. "We should totally go there next!"

Morgan narrowed his eyes, then held his hand up. "Actually, if I could make a suggestion…" He reached over and tapped on a spot on the map with the yellow glow. "I recommend you go here next."

Wes checked the location. "Tempest Valley, huh?"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "The Storm Zone…"

Morgan nodded. "The Storm Zone and Aqua Zone neighbor each other, so the walk to it won't be so bad. Tempest Valley is a far way away, but the trek will be worth it, I assure you."

The team looked at each other for approval. "Any disapproval?" Wes asked.

Gwyn looked bummed out. "Aww, but the Swamp Zone!"

Flint patted her back with a reassuring smile. "If it makes you feel better, we can show you the best parts of the Swamp Zone that I'm sure you'll love."

Gwyn's eyes sparkled. "Really?!"

"It might be a long detour when we enter the zone, but it's worth it just to make you happy." Flint gasped in surprise as the Mew snatched him off his feet and hugged him tightly, affectionately rubbing her cheek against his.

"You're the best, Flinty! Thank you!"

Flint's cheeks warmed up as he awkwardly hugged her back with a gentle laugh. "N-No problem…"

Wes smiled amusingly, then looked at the other three. "Anyone else?"

Ella shrugged. "Eh, I'm cool with anywhere."

Tony cracked his knuckles with a bold smirk. "A location completely covered in the strongest storms of Mysto? No need to convince me! I'm on board!"

Eyes fell on Griffin, who occasionally directed glances at the map, getting a decent look at the possible route they'll have to take. He…wasn't looking forward to it, personally speaking. The Storm Zone is his home zone and, seeing the path they'll have to take, that meant they'll have to cross through…

Griffin closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to make a big deal excusing himself out of the trip. They needed to get the key eventually. Maybe by a different path, but it was best to get it while they could.

"…sure. Storm Zone, it is."

With everyone in agreement, Wes stuffed the map away. "Well, I guess we're going to Tempest Valley. I've heard good things about it. Not so much about the lightning."

Morgan smiled. "It'll be an interesting experience, I assure you."

There was a knock on the side door. Ava opened it and let in Cheri, Angel, Faye, Susan and Micah, and her children. The Pikachu quickly ran to her older brother and hugged his waist, nuzzling her head into his vest. Fortunately for him, she didn't look upset over him leaving a second time. "Good luck on your trip, big brother!"

Tony grinned and hugged his sister back. "Same to you, you little nuisance." He held her shoulders firmly and gave her a stern glare. "And no more tightrope walking!"

Cheri winked and stuck her tongue out cheekily. "No way!"

Tony groaned, then snickered through his teeth. "Stupid kid…" He ruffled her head, making her giggle. "Just don't get yourself hurt or you'll get an earful from me."

"I'm not a baby, Tony!" Cheri playfully whined, lightly shoving him. The two siblings held each other again and laughed.

Abby and Carrie walked over and smiled at the Dewott. "We'll make sure she has the time of her life in our troupe," Abby promised.

"Cheri's the greatest friend we've ever had! It's our duty as hosts to make her feel welcomed!" Carrie added.

Tony smiled and ruffled the young Hawlucha's head. "I'm glad the squirt has some friends to call on."

Faye chuckled and slid over. "I'll also give you my full guarantee that she won't be harmed in the shows. I do help plan the shows."

"Guess I'll be holding you accountable," Tony guessed with a smirk.

Faye rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. "I suppose so." She looked to the rest of Team Ravenfield. "You all take care." She smirked at Griffin. "Especially you, grumpy." Griffin shot her a warning glare, but she shrugged it off and laughed.

The Grovyle sighed and crossed his arms. _Weird girl._

Ella held Micah and Susan in her forelegs and gave them affectionate hugs. "You two be good now, you hear? Adorable little doofuses like you shouldn't be getting into trouble."

"We won't!" Susan exclaimed.

"We promise!" Micah added.

Gwyn couldn't help herself and just squealed at the polarized rodents. "They are so adorable~! Let me hug them!" She snatched them up and affectionately nuzzled them, which they enjoyed and returned in full.

Flint held his paw against his lips to prevent laughter from escaping. The sight of the green Mew cuddling the two children was too precious and sweet to ruin. If she ever had children, she would be a very loving mother. "Heh…there might be a chance you're not getting those two back," the Flareon commented.

Ava giggled in agreement. "I wouldn't object to it if it weren't for your current agenda."

Tony exchanged a hug with his mother, saying, "Please stay safe, both of you."

Angel hugged her son back and nodded. "You shouldn't have to worry about us, sweetie. We'll be fine. I should be telling you not to get yourself hurt."

Tony chuckled and pulled away. "I wouldn't dream of doing that to you two." He walked over to the others while Ella pulled Susan and Micah off Gwyn and sent them off back to Faye.

The team stood by near the trailer door, then exchanged one final stare with everyone, specifically on Ava and Morgan. Wes narrowed his eyes. "If we ever need your help…or have any questions…"

Morgan smiled and nodded before he could finish. "You're free to call upon us if needed. This is your destiny to fulfill, but veteran fighters like us will lend our strength and wisdom when needed. You have our word."

Ava nodded. "Don't feel afraid to ask for our help. Our fighting days may be behind us, but we're still as strong as ever."

That was all the convincing Wes needed to leave with a bright smile. "Right…thank you for everything. I hope we cross paths again soon." He turned to the others and nodded. "Everyone else ready?"

They nodded back. "Yeah!"

Wes took the lead out and led his team out of the circus area. Ava and Morgan stood by and watched them as they turned a corner and disappeared out of their line of sight. Morgan glared. "We may need to look more into the activities with the shadows. The Shadow King is out and about somewhere, probably still inhabiting Alex or someone."

Ava nodded solemnly. "It's out of our hands for the time being. If we must interfere, we will."

"Do you think they stand a chance against the Shadow King?" Morgan asked as he took his flask out. "Gauging what we know from our last encounter with him, I don't think those kids are ready to take him on."

"Then we better hope they train hard, or at least avoid him at all costs. If it comes down to that, he'll be our problem." Ava then directed a questioning glance at Morgan. "…why the Storm Zone?"

Morgan turned away from the door and sipped on his flask. "No reason."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Don't try pulling that on me, mister. What's going through that brain of yours?"

The Hypno tilted his head to the side and laughed quietly. "What could you possibly be insinuating that I'm thinking?"

"I have a couple of guesses…" She shut the door behind her. Faye and the others must have left in the short time they've been conversing. The privacy was very much welcomed for this. "We both know who the current ten mages are. You seem to be interested in them taking on Leroy next. Why is that?"

Morgan tittered lightly, then took another swig of his flask. "I think the answer should be obvious…Leroy, I feel, should be their next test."

Ava glanced to the side and compiled his vague wording, then raised a brow in suspicion. "A personal test for one of them…"

"Correct, my dear." Morgan capped his flask and stuffed it in his back pocket. "Some factors need to be set up for the best possible results. I think it'll be beneficial."

Ava held her hips and cocked her brow. "That's not your only line of reason for sending them to the Storm Zone. Not just for the Storm Mage…but so they might have a chance encounter with a certain someone."

The Hypno grinned. "Tempest Valley is pretty close to Gale Wind Village."

Ava narrowed her eyes, then sighed. She held her face and turned away. "You want them to see her, don't you?"

"There's only three of us left. It might be best for them to hear things from another perspective." Morgan's eyes narrowed sullenly. "Seeing them might bring back that spark she has forgotten for so long. She needs it. She really does."

"You're a cryptic man, Morgan," Ava pointed out.

Morgan scratched at his left upper arm. That particular spot irritated him furiously. "I've been told." The itching came and went, allowing the Hypno to resume his usual demeanor. "Anyway, we should be getting back on the road ourselves."

"We'll be leaving tomorrow," Ava reminded, walking over to her tea maker. "For now, let's wish the new Team Ravenfield the best of luck."

Morgan smiled and joined her for some tea. "Of course."

* * *

Faraway from Spring Wells City, the Wasteland flapped its massive wings through the sky and carried the crew to their next destination- wherever that may be. Jones wasn't given specific instructions on where to fly, only ordered by the captain to 'fly in _that_ direction.' It was abundantly clear their captain had no destination in mind and was simply having them go wherever they crossed.

The Barbaracle steering the ship looked down at the main deck and spotted Tyrone looking over the side. "Tyrone, where are we now?"

The Tyrogue shaded his eyes from the sun and peered down at the lands below. "Hmm…I think we're still within the Aqua Zone's borders. I'm not really sure where we're going, to be honest."

"Neither does the captain, but I'll take his word for it." Jones narrowed his eyes. "I never realized Captain Arid could be so serious. He actually declared war on Ravenfield." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Then again, the prize we're after is a worthy one."

Tyrone was less than enthusiastic. He has heard the legend of Apollo and the evil warlock, where the Idol of Origin originates from, so he understood the drive to get it. However, as he looked at the cursed gauntlet that was forever bounded to his arm, the prospect of finding yet another ultra-powerful relic sounded displeasing.

Rico joined the conversation as he swabbed the deck. "Can you imagine all we could accomplish with the idol? That thing can make you a king with a single thought. The legends say it has no limit to its power."

Jones nodded. "I've heard about that, too. Imagine all the riches we could obtain. We'd be feared throughout the skies. No one would dare challenge us."

Tyrone drummed his gloved fingers across the deck's edge. "Unlimited power…yet you guys still want to be feared?"

"Don't listen to the simple minded, Tyrone." The three pirates casted their gaze over at Graham, who was leaning against the opposite side of the deck with his eyes closed. "Given their impulsive nature, this ship will go down in flames by the time they locate the remaining keys."

Rico glared lightly. "Oh, don't go acting like you don't care for the idol, Graham. We all know that's a treasure trove waiting to be exploited for you."

Graham smirked. "Eh, guilty as charged." He stood up straight and slid his hands into his pockets. "I could sell that thing off to the highest bidder and plan myself early retirement. Or exploit its power to give me the lap of luxury I desire while still maintaining my status as a bounty hunter. There's many ways to look at it."

"Well, the first option is a negative," Rico pointed out. "We're not selling the idol when it can make our dreams come true."

"Perhaps that would make for a bad deal." He grabbed hold of the ratlines and climbed up to the crow's nest. "Even so, do you really think this crew has a chance of beating a treasure hunter who has one up you nearly every single time? This is why I stick to taking bounties when I'm with this crew: it guarantees riches."

He made his way up to the top, leaving earshot of the main deck. Rico sighed. "Condescending prick…"

"It would be wise to get into shape," Jones pointed out. "After all, the only other threat outside of Ravenfield was the Devil Wakers and Ambrosine was the reason we lived to tell the tale."

"Yeah, uh…what did happen to the Devil Wakers after they…crashed?" Tyrone asked hesitantly.

A new voice joined the party, this time being Banama. "I've heard through the newspapers that they're still kicking. Not sure if we've crippled their resources or manpower, but they're no doubt pretty pissed about our last encounter. Like any mad pirate sailing the skies, they'll be coming back for revenge if we meet again."

Rico clenched his fist and grinned widely. "Ha! As if we'd give them the opportunity! I say we take to intense training and really prove what makes us the Desert Beasts!"

Banama nodded in agreement. "With you all the way on that one."

Jones tapped his chin briefly, then placed both hands back on the wheel. "Captain Arid probably won't object to the idea. We could take a day during restocking to spar."

Rico snickered with glee. "We'll show those Devil Wakers _and_ Ravenfield that we're the toughest pirates of the sky! Bold! Cunning!"

Loud, playful music cut into his exclamation, turning their attention to Lyra as she happily played on her concertina. She spun on her heel, then posed dramatically with a goofy smile. Banama smirked lightly. "Annnd non-stop partying, apparently." Lyra silently giggled.

Jones chuckled to himself, then looked out ahead. He then noticed something laying on the bowsprit. Upon leaning in, he made out the dark blue fur and pink feather on its head, clarifying the species immediately. "Indigo! You shouldn't be laying on the bowsprit while we're in flight!"

His warning fell on deaf ears as the Sneasel lay on the ship spar with her arms crossed behind her head and one leg crossed over the other. She had a distant smile on her face as she hummed quietly. Her mind has been wandering for the past few days, thinking about a certain friend of hers she has only recently reconnected with.

 _Tony Sapienti…long time no see._ The Sneasel snickered to herself. _A chance reuniting I never expected. Dreams to come true after all. You've grown a lot from that wimpy little Oshawott I once knew. Look at you now: bold, charismatic, strong, and, in my own personal opinion, quite handsome._ She giggled under her breath. _Oh, listen to myself. I sound like I have my eyes on him. I've only gotten to rekindle our friendship within an hour or so. Still, he has that adorable, devious charm I saw in him before._

"INDIGO!"

The Sneasel finally jumped from her daydreams and sprung up, nearly slipping off the bowsprit. She retained her balance, thankfully. She walked off the bowsprit, then waved her fist at Jones. "Don't yell at me! Do you know how dangerous laying on there is? I could have fell!"

"I…I…!" Jones sighed and rubbed his face. "Ugh…whatever."

* * *

Arid sat in his office with his hands folded together, staring heavily at his desk with a distant look in his eyes. By his side, as usual, was Jeffery, who looked a bit worried by his captain's unchanging expression. The last three days, the captain would stare off into space with a scowl present on his face. A meditative state filled with deep thought.

The Chatot knew better than to disturb his captain, but this has gone on long enough. He perched himself on the desk and folded his wings. "My captain, are you going to finally tell me what's wrong?"

Arid said nothing, though his eyes showed activity as they directed themselves towards the Chatot for a moment before looking back at the desk.

Jeffery groaned, then flapped his wings. "What's got you acting weird lately?"

"…Jeffery, you told me the shadows are taking part in this little game, too?"

The Chatot blinked, then nodded solemnly. "Heard it from that circus trailer myself. They were supposed to be gone forever."

Arid relaxed himself and leaned back. "That's where the problem arises. They gave our kind a heck of a lot of trouble back in the day. With Ravenfield apparently involved in all of this, there's no doubt our paths will cross, too, if we start our hunt for the keys."

Jeffery narrowed his eyes. "Not exactly an easy task. We didn't get a good look at Ravenfield's map. We're lost on those grounds."

Arid closed his eyes. "Perhaps…but there are other ways to take them. All we need to do is wait and take our opportunity when it really counts. We won't let Ravenfield or his team get in our way."

Jeffery nodded, then narrowed his eyes seriously. "I am wondering, though…when I overheard the prophecy thing, it mentioned them and the Shadow King. A fated battle for the fate of the world…that could end in death."

Arid grimaced. It was hard to believe what came out of Jeffery's beak when he first relayed the prophecy to him. Then and now, it seemed ludicrous. Can one truly see the fated death of an individual from that far into the future?

Fate seemed like a tricky subject. Once stated, that's it. It's almost like saying 'This is your future, so suck it up and deal with it.' A harsh way to describe, yet was that true? If so, what did that mean for Team Ravenfield once they go further down their intended path? Is their fate sealed in stone? Can fate be changed?

Arid gripped the edge of his desk and pulled himself out of his chair. He walked around his quarters with a dark expression. "Ravenfield has been placed in a tricky bind. The mighty Shadow King that was once feared…is he truly back from his eternal imprisonment?" The Darmanitan glared. "All I see is competition, and not the good kind."

Jeffery glanced out the door window and spotted the crew dancing around on the main deck. The Chatot narrowed his eyes. "I have to wonder if our crew would be enough for such a threat."

"Don't speak of the negatives," Arid advised. "We'll be sure to steer clear of these ethereal phantoms. Once we take control of the idol, the shadows will only be another pest to flick away."

Jeffery grinned, refusing to doubt the judgment of his captain. "Of course, my captain! You're right as usual!"

Arid closed his eyes and returned to his desk. "Have Jones dock in about three hours. Nearest town or city in that time window."

"Of course, my captain!" Jeffery flew out of the captain's quarters.

Arid took a deep breath and exhaled thick smoke from his nostrils. He looked over at the Harenae Gauntlet, sitting in the corner clenched into a fist. He placed a hand on the golden gauntlet and stared at his reflection in the metal.

 _That Umbreon continues to vex me, whether intentionally or not. That greedy treasure hunter becomes the center of a grand prophecy balanced on the fine line of life and death. I wouldn't be surprised if he used this to gain fame._ He glared at his reflection. _I will surpass you, Ravenfield. I will find the Idol of Origin first…then I will be the one with all the power._

* * *

Hal placed a box on his shop counter, removed his fake arm, then cut the tape on top with the Sword of Silence. "Not me preferred method of getting new artifacts, but it's effective," he mumbled to himself. With Wes gone, Hal has been branching out to different treasure hunters and hiring them to send over used or rare mystical items for decent pay. He missed having the Umbreon around and getting rare artifacts, since there was a more personal connection, but this was the next best option.

However, when one sends out a help ad for treasure hunters, there was the occasional jokester trying to be cute.

For instance, the moment Hal opened the box, whipped cream exploded in his face. His single eye opened through the cream, blinked a couple times, then slanted it into an annoyed glare. "…I'm not mad…I'm not mad…" His heavy breathing said otherwise. He locked his prosthetic arm back into place, then sighed angrily. "What a… _lovely_ addition to me shop."

Unfortunately for those jokesters, these packages had their return addresses on them.

Hal, being the petty ex-pirate he was, placed an unmarked sack in the box, then resealed it. "Ye're a funny guy, but no one makes a fool out of Captain Specter! Hope ye like woodeater locus casings!" He laughed out loud at the ceiling, then grunted in pain. "ARG! Me back!"

He set the box to the side and rubbed his sore back. As it relaxed, the front door open. He turned to greet the customer, but was surprised to see Jonathan. He looked a bit more refreshed than when he last stumbled on the ex-pirate. He still had dark circles under his eyes, but looked overall healthier. The Scrafty even worked in a smile. "Hello Hal."

Hal grinned and waved. "Geno! Good to see ye in good spirits! Vivian's medicine doing ye wonders?"

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I haven't slept that well in ages." He then finally registered the cream splashed over the shop owner's face. "Um…should I ask?"

Hal growled and wiped his face off with a rag under the counter. "Stupid treasure hunters these days…ye get the competent ones, then ye get the ones ye want to strangle by the neck!"

The college professor glanced to the side. "Riiiight…"

Hal finished cleaning his face, then through the rag over his shoulder. "Anyway, what can I do ye for? Come for a friendly visit? Or ye here to buy something? If it's the latter, can I interest ye in a brain in a jar?" The disgusted look on Jonathan's face told him otherwise. "It's, uh…not what ye think."

"I'll…take your word for it, but that's not why I'm here." Under the professor's arm was a burgundy covered book, the one he has been reading recently. "I've actually come to ask you a few questions. Since you've been around the region for years, I assume you've been to the many ends of the zones."

Hal grinned proudly and held his hips. "Ah, care to listen to me tales of pirate life? Always happy to tell me tales! Shall I start with the time I captured Garret and threatened to throw him over me boat?!"

Jonathan kept forgetting that the deceased Ravenfield and ex-pirate were mortal enemies back in the day. "That's, uh…not what I had in mind."

Hal groaned. "Aww…well, it didn't have a happy ending…for me. Darn Jolteon had allies, so…me fun didn't last very long."

Jonathan snapped his fingers. "Hal, stay on topic."

"Right, right. Proceed."

Jonathan held his book up so he could look at the cover. "As I was saying, I was hoping to get your word on something I've been researching." Hal glared, remembering that he and Vivian specifically ordered the Scrafty to call off shadow research while he recovered. "NOT…about the shadows, specifically."

"Then what?"

"Well, I've got to thinking about the idol and pondered how many of the old legends are true. I happened on this book miraculously: 'The Immensus Library.'"

Hal's eye widened. "The…Immensus Library?"

"Yes. This book is quite fascinating. I never realized a single building could have so many pages dedicated to explaining it. This library sounds impossible, yet…well, our region has proven to deny the realm of impossibility. But still, this seems unreal. A library with all the answers. A treasure trove of collected data from all means of conception. Fictional, historical, even personal data about a single individual. Can you believe it?!"

Hal tugged on his shift collar awkwardly and laughed to ease himself. "Haha…y-yeah…sounds ridiculous."

Jonathan paced around the shop, flipping through pages. "There's recounted stories passed down through myth about travelers who sought out the library for its infinite wisdom. One story even goes into the basics of how the library operates. A single archivist who manages the production of the history of Mysto. Every interpretation of these stories says the same thing: it's a library without end. Basically, it's bigger on the inside."

Hal turned away, feeling a bit nervous. "R-Right…um, what's yer point?"

"I came to you because I have to know: does the Immensus Library actually exist?"

The Krokorok clenched his teeth and eased up his tension. "Heh…how should I know? It's just a fictional tale."

"So was the Idol of Origin, but look where we are now."

Hal scratched his cheek. "Geno…ye should probably get some sleep. All this thinking might not be good for ye."

"Hal, I'm being serious here. If this library has all the answers, if it actually exists, it can tell us about the Shadow King and where the shadows came from."

Hal grunted. "The library isn't as cut and dry as ye think, Geno."

Jonathan blinked. "What do you mean?"

Hal sighed and crossed his arms. "I had a crewmate obsessed with obtaining knowledge. He was the eccentric smart guy of me crew." He narrowed his eye. "I've heard him talk about the library for years before me crew and I parted ways. Don't remember much, but I do know a bit about the library." He glared at Jonathan. "Just because it can obtain the knowledge of everything doesn't mean it's that simple to obtain for mere mortals."

"I'm confused."

"Remember when ye said the library can obtain knowledge on any living creature in exist? The legends are true that it has that potential, but ye might have skimmed over something important. Let's use Garret as an example. If I were to go into that library, it'll have all the recorded information about the Jolteon on hand. Not something easy to obtain, mind ye." He narrowed his eye. "But, if ye were to look for information about, say, me, that information is off limits.

"What are the differences between Garret and me?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and considered the variables. It couldn't have anything to do with their species. Not so much age, either. Hal was older than the Jolteon even before he died. What other difference was…?

"You can't obtain the information about someone from the living…" Jonathan muttered.

Hal closed his eye. "More specifically, ye can't obtain info on someone still in our realm. The shadows, whether they be ghosts or whatever, exist on our plane of existence. Ye can't find info on anyone from the other regions or in the alternate dimensions scattered about Mysto. Once ye die, yer spirit is sent to the afterlife, thus removed from Mysto and our realm entirely." Hal looked at the back of his store, eyeing up his wares. "The Shadow King's information can only be available if he is jettisoned from Mysto's realm. Even then, that information isn't just given out.

"The Immensus Library, according to me old crewmate, went by another name. It was originally referred to as the 'Infinite Center of Heavenly Knowledge as Foretold by the Gods.' Ye can see why that name died out with later interpretations. There was a point in our history when the gods of our universe lived amongst the mortals during the beginning stages of creation. According to the legends, Mysto was the first of the regions formed, saying their powers left behind a latent power waiting to be accessed. That power being magic…

"Uxie, Bringer of Knowledge, wanted to keep a record of each region's development. Mysto was the starting grounds for that idea. The Immensus Library was the first and only of its kind ever created. The legends say only one was made before the plans were shot down. It became an outdated information gatherer compared to how the gods likely view the world nowadays. Me crewmate theorized it had something to do with the creation of the Idol of Origin and the implications of both sources used together. That artifact…with the power of those libraries…would have been catastrophic."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "So…what's stopping me from getting info on the deceased?"

"The gods themselves. Knowledge comes power and they knew this. Uxie devised a safety measure into the library to keep the secrets of one individual contained. The history of our world is nothing new, if with only a few secrets we may have overlooked. But the secrets of one individual can bring about consequences. That information is reserved only for the afterlife and the gods. It can only be obtained by the word of Arceus himself. As ye could imagine, that's not something ye can get like an ice cream."

"…what are you trying to tell me? Hal, you sound like the library is in fact real!"

"…" Hal sighed and stepped around the counter. "Jonathan…having that kind of info on hand can make ye a genius…but there are some things about our history better left forgotten. That library has near perfect accuracy when it comes to obtaining info." He glared. "I've never seen it…but there is reason to believe it exists. No one's been able to find it.

"What I'm saying…is that ye're risking a lot if ye try to go there. Not only is finding it next to impossible, but…what happens when ye see something ye should have never seen? Something within history that should have stayed forever a secret? Ye might be able to skip the trivial stuff and find the Shadow King's tomb…but ye might also find sensitive info that will change how ye see this world. The entire, complete history of Mysto before we ever started recording our own history.

"The Immensus Library is a godly creation that shouldn't be meddled with by mere mortals, just like the Idol of Origin."

Jonathan stepped forward, still trying to prove his case. "Hal, that library might have answers, maybe even a lead. Don't you want to take the shadows out for good?"

"We don't even know where the Shadow King is, nor do we know how he's haunting ye." Hal shook his head. "Geno, as yer friend, I'm telling ye not to pursue the Immensus Library. It's been hidden ever since the formation of the Mysto region. Ye won't be able to find it." Hal sighed shakily. "Between this and the idol, it's quite clear the gods left behind a lot of their past in Mysto. A starting ground for divine beings, which we turned into our world of magic."

Jonathan glared. "But if there's a chance…"

"We need to rely on Fernando's scouting and Ravenfield's mission. We can't afford any slip-ups." Hal sighed. "I'm sorry, Geno, but…as much as I hate to admit it, we're not cut out for this stuff.

"We can't be heroes now…and we're certainly not gods."

Jonathan felt a cold shiver run up his spine after that line was delivered. He held his head and groaned quietly. _Sudden rush of déjà vu._ He shook his head and tried to ignore the cold feeling through his body.

Hal was observant enough to notice this. "Ye alright?"

Jonathan clutched his shirt and breathed steadily. "…yes…I'm fine." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Hal, I'm just…I just want to help in any way I can. I…can't explain why, but…I really, really need to help them. Any way I can…"

Hal narrowed his eye. "Just forget about the library, Jonathan. This is out of our hands."

Jonathan looked at the ground, then looked at the book cover again with newfound confliction. He felt so sure of himself stepping into the pawn shop, hoping the former pirate would be onboard with this game changing plan. Seeing how serious the Krokorok got, though, it was enough to show things don't come so simply. Hal flat out confirmed his beliefs, but…it would be an endless journey to locate the library after eons of existence.

Jonathan, without another word, turned his back to Hal and walked out the shop with a somber expression. The ex-pirate wanted to call him out and apologize for being so brash, but it had to be said. The idol was bad enough. Messing with an archive constructed by the gods wouldn't go over well.

Even in his defeat, the Scrafty refused to let this stop him. He clenched his fist and looked forward as he stepped out the shop. _I'm sorry, Hal…but I can't afford to stay on the sidelines. Wes…Flint…Ella…all of them are putting their lives at risk. I need to help and this is my only chance. I will…find the Immensus Library._


	55. Chapter 55

_**Ch.55: Encounter with the Shadow Cultists! The Will of the Shadow King!**_

The Snow Zone…an area that bears the most wicked and unforgiveable of blizzards and snowstorms. Only the bravest can survive in the harsh environment. The Snow Zone itself was the second largest of the many zones, with the Swamp Zone holding the title as the largest. Such uninhabitable lands meant few towns and cities to cross or explore.

The outer ridge of the Snow Zone was the safest, while the center of the zone was the most dangerous. Since there were very few towns and cities to stay at, lodges were built in different points of the zone for travelers to rest and stay at. They were a necessary blessing for the half-frozen. It wasn't a nice place to live, yet it fared better than places like in the Fire Zone.

Despite there being far less cities, they were well-maintained. If you knew what you were doing, the cold could be easily combated. Plus, the cities and towns themselves bustled with activity and were made to protect against the relentless cold. There was nothing to worry about for them. Play your cards right and the zone also made for a good vacation spot.

One point of interest about the zone was its expansive land. Much like the Swamp Zone, there were parts unknown to the Pokémon of the Mysto region in the Snow Zone. It was a prime zone for treasure hunters to see if old temples have been buried underground and free to be picked clean.

Or, in the case of a certain hitman, a prime place to hide and do wicked deeds.

After parting ways with Team Ravenfield, Fernando used the notes he picked off Reuben to track down new leads on the Shadow King's tomb. He took to the comforts of one of the many lodges and sat himself in the community living space with a mug of hot chocolate by his side. He sipped quietly as he removed the notebook in his hand.

From what he gathered, Reuben has been making deals for spare parts and dead bodies all around the Mysto region. The Snow Zone made for good grounds to start on, since death by hypothermia and frostbite was common out here. The question remained on where his search will lead the hitman. Hiding out in the blizzard was a task on its own.

Fernando took a sip at his chocolate, set it down on the table beside him, then resumed looking over the notebook. _Collecting the parts of the deceased is not uncommon for a Puppet Master. The sick and depraved monsters that turn a once living corpse into their own personal slave. Mindless, stripped of a soul, and without thought of its own._ He raised his brow. _And yet…it's a miraculous skill to improve one's self physically. Reattached new parts to where the old once existed with the finest of upgrades. It's like artificial limbs, only true flesh, blood, and bone._

The contact information stated Reuben's more promising clients existed out in this region of the Snow Zone. He went on and on about how they were the most promising to their cause. Fernando already had an idea about his motives. Any Puppet Master would die to create their magnum opus. A powerful Puppet to control. However, that leads to his involvement with that specific group of witches.

It was obvious they had some connection with the shadows. That made him wonder if the creation of puppets wasn't simply for perfecting a powerful puppet, but for a completely different motive. So far, the Shadow King was inactive, meaning those witches had to be planning something important. Reuben was perfecting his craft to prepare for their ultimate masterpiece.

Fernando closed the notebook and stuffed it inside his suit. _Regardless, my search begins in this general area._ He sipped on his hot chocolate. _The notes didn't say who he met with. Bounty hunters? Another criminal gang? What general interest did these nobodies propose?_

He stood up and made his way to the front counter, where the head of the lodge worked. She, a Chandelure, was reading a book in her spare time right as Fernando made his way over. She quickly put the book away and greeted him. "Ah, hello, sir! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "As a matter of fact, there is. You see, I came out here to this lodge looking for a specific group that has caught my attention."

"Oh. Anyone in particular?"

"Well, that's just it, I'm not sure who I'm looking for. I'm a hitman. I'm looking for a certain group that has been dealing out parts of the deceased to a group of witches. Given the Snow Zone's vast landscape, I figured they'd be well hidden. I only managed to deduce their location to this general area. I was wondering if you happened to hear anything about said dealings."

"Um…" The Chandelure crossed her arms and thought it over. "Oh dear, um…I don't seem to recall anything like that."

Fernando should have figured. Dealing out dead bodies to witches wasn't meant to be a public announcement. He'll have to try a different tactic. "Let me rephrase that, then. Have you ever had a resident out here by the name of 'Reuben?' An Alolan Sandshrew, specifically?"

"Why do you ask?"

"That particular Pokémon is a witch I encountered. Specifically a Puppet Master."

The Chandelure gasped. "Gracious! A witch?!"

Fernando nodded. "I'm currently working a complicated case I can't disclose. All I ask is that you tell me if you've seen anyone that matches that description."

The Chandelure thought it over for about half a minute, but the fire monkey waited patiently. He wasn't in a big rush. Plus, his patience was met with favorable results. "Hmm…I think I do recall such a Pokémon staying at my lodge before. A long time ago, actually. He didn't stand out from the usual guests, though he did go out into the snow a lot. I wasn't sure why since there wasn't any other civilization for miles. Though, he did get a few visits from other Pokémon. I never did pay attention to their conversations and they usually kept them private in his room."

 _So, Reuben did make some deals out here. At least that confirms I'm in the right area. However, that doesn't tell me where his clients are._ He sighed. "That's all you know, I presume?"

She nodded. "I'm truly sorry. I wish I could've helped more."

Fernando held his hand up. "It's no problem. It's a start for me." He turned away and narrowed his eyes. _Reuben could survive out in the cold, but he couldn't have gone far if he returns to the lodge promptly. That means he's either making these deals in the bitter cold or there's a secret hideout._

Fernando walked up to the lodge window and pressed his hand against the cold glass. He glared into the blowing, snowy winds dusting up the powdery crystal across the pale white blanket of land. Searching in this mess was a task he couldn't afford to waste, yet certainly not to risk his health over. A little cold wouldn't bother him, but one who wasn't fully adapted to the unforgiving cold would pay the price, especially in the even colder nights.

Fernando slid one hand into his pocket and turned away from the window. "At the very least, I should begin my search in the morning." He snatched his mug off the table and took a sip. "Guess I'll turn in for the night."

That's when he heard a loud explosion coming from outside the lodge. The sound startled him into a defensive stance, reaching for his balisong. He quickly assumed there was some sort of attack, but then he took note of the Chandelure running the front counter. She looked more annoyed than frightened, a reaction that caused him to relax his tense muscles.

He swirled his cocoa around and walked over. "You seem fairly calm for someone having their lodge under fire."

The Chandelure sighed. "You've just arrived today, so I must apologize for the noise. It's another one of the residents. She's staying at the lodge to train high up on the mountains."

"For what purpose?"

"If I recall, for some big tournament in Gelid Peak City. Three months from now." Fernando knew of that city. It sat on top of the highest mountain in the Snow Zone. Despite being so high up and exposed to the bitter winds, it was protected behind a large glass dome that converted the cold hitting the glass into energy, which gave off heat to sustain the city folks. A wonderful city to live in despite the only view they get being a raging snowstorm. "According to her, this year is team based. The winning team gets to fight the current champion for a shot at the title themselves." The chandelier ghost sighed. "How she hasn't started an avalanche yet is unknown to me."

Fernando slurped his hot chocolate and braced himself for a second rumble. He raised his brow. "Does she come out here often?"

"This is her home region. She considers this a perfect training spot to sharpen her mind."

Fernando sipped the last of his cocoa, set the mug down on the table, then started heading for the doors. "Well, I think I would like to have a chat with this young woman." A regular resident of the lodge might have the insider knowledge he sought.

Fernando stepped out into the cold and initially tense up from the sudden blast of wind to his face. He took a deep breath and exhaled. His hot breath steamed in the cold. Hands in his pockets, he made his way around the lodge. Along with the rumbles of the blasts, he saw the azure glow mixed in with it. _Magic explosions?_

He peeked around the lodge and pointed out the lone figure braving the harsh winds: a Delibird. She wore a red scarf that fluttered in the wind and a dark blue duster coat that also fluttered in the wind. Since she didn't feel the negative effects of the cold, it was undone and showed off her black t-shirt with a comical red and yellow 'KABOOM' printed on it and gray sweatpants.

She held her wing out and conjured a small, spherical orb colored azure blue. She bounced it in her wing a couple of time, then chucked it in the air. She pointed at it as it flew, then swung her wing down. By her command, the orb rocketed to the ground and exploded into a bright azure cloud, quickly followed by a shockwave that blasted a snowy gale against Fernando.

The Delibird held her hips and groaned. "Ugh…maybe I've finally reached my maximum output on a standard explosion."

Fernando dusted the frozen water off his shoulders, then made his way over. "That was a standard explosion? Remind me not to make an enemy out of you."

"Eh?" She looked over her shoulder, then smiled. "Oi, spying on me during my training, stranger?" She sounded friendly for the most part. "You're not here to learn my secrets, are you?"

Fernando smirked lightly and took a couple steps forward. "If this is about that tournament you're entering, no need to fret. Just came to see the firework show you're performing. Quite an archaic manner of magic, don't you think?" He held his chin. "What was the name for this particular study? Explosion magic?"

The Delibird held her hip and smirked. "Crepitus Style, but explosion magic works. Archaic or not, I prefer the simplistic method of battle." She formed one of the volatile orbs in her wing. "And even if it's a basic form of utilizing magic, it isn't without its charm. Perform the right types of spells and those little explosions become a devastating and strategic counterattack."

Fernando held his hands up in defeat, chuckling through his apologetic grin. "Didn't mean to step on any toes, my dear."

The Delibird laughed sincerely and evaporated the orb. "Do not worry, stranger, I mean no threat. Perhaps it's my way of saying that I want to improve explosion magic into a refine art. Either way, forgive me if I came off as defensive."

"No apology needed." Fernando stuck his hands back into his pockets. "I heard it's a team base tournament this year. Why are you training on your own? All the way out here, no less?"

The Delibird chuckled. "Funny thing about learning new ways to make explosions…the blasts don't discriminate, if you catch my drift."

"Understandable." Fernando rubbed the back of his head. "Not worried about starting an avalanche, though?"

The Delibird smirked. "I've been doing this for years. Besides, the snow's pretty solid. It won't budge unless it took a direct hit."

"You sure do know a lot about your craft."

"My parents were a big influence on me. They've taught me the hidden beauty of the explosion." The Delibird paused for a moment, then laughed out loud. "Oh, listen to us, stranger! All this conversing and we haven't even exchanged familiar greetings! How rude of me! Allow me to start!" She held her wing out. "Krystal. Krystal Frostwood."

Fernando smiled back and shook her wing. "Fernando Mangas. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Frostwood."

Krystal smirked. "No formalities required, comrade. Krystal will do fine."

"You're very friendly." He pulled back and resumed his calm stance. "Again, my apologies for disturbing you through your training. I came here on a job and assumed the worst."

Krystal held her chin curiously. "Oh, a job, huh? You a news reporter coming to take my picture?" she teased. "Or should I be watching my back around you?"

Fernando rolled his eyes in amusement, then showed a light serious face. "Nothing to do with you, I promise."

"Harsh," she joked.

A light chuckle briefly breached his serious expression. "I came back here to ask for your help, if able to. You see, I'm a hitman hired to gather information on a classified case. Only thing I can say is that it involves some dealings with a group of witches."

The mention of witches caused Krystal to grimace in response. "Witches…ugh, I know how nasty they can get. Seriously, witchcraft gives me the creeps. I wouldn't want to be on the other end of their little experiments."

Fernando shook his head. "A fate I wouldn't want to throw onto my worst enemy." He closed his eyes. "I'm tracking a particular case after running into a Puppet Master. His journal entries I snatched point me to this area. He had clients working out here that provided him with-"

"-dead parts?" Krystal guessed. She sighed. "I've heard of trafficking drugs and slaves, but Pokémon remains is just…disgusting." She narrowed a brow. "And that particular group of traders are out here collecting dead bodies for this Puppet Master you speak of."

Fernando smiled. "You catch on quick. I suppose now you know what I'm after."

"Any info I might have," she concluded. She crossed her wings. "To tell you the truth, I might not be that much help. I do train in this area a lot, but I don't go exploring the vast stretches of the Snow Zone for fun." She shrugged. "I'm a fighter at heart, but I at least join in with my crew for some good ol' treasure hunting. The Snow Zone's uncharted reaches provides lots to dig up and uncover." She narrowed her eyes. "Point is, the Snow Zone's pretty big. You're not going to find a lot of obvious hideouts laying around."

"I was afraid of that," Fernando mumbled. He turned around and glared into the blustery winds, making out the vague shape of a mountain. "Guess I'll have to do guess work until something comes up."

"I…didn't say I had nothing, comrade." He faced her again, meeting her playful grin. "You at least know this secret meet up is within walking distance between the lodge and them. That's a start, but I can one-up on that." She held her wing out and formed another magic explosive. While it retained the azure colored, it lit up in a red glow, consecutively turning the explosive purple as a result. "I told you there's more to an explosive than just the kaboom."

Fernando raised one brow with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"This right here is a personal favorite. The Calorquae Bomb, as it is called." She took a few steps away from him and wound her wing back. "Observe." She chucked the explosive in the opposite direction of the fire monkey.

He watched it fly curiously, then gasped as it stopped in midair and flew directly for him. The closer it got towards him, the redder it became. He quickly reached for his balisong for protective, but the magic explosive fizzled out before it could touch him.

Krystal snickered at the annoyed glare she received. "Sorry for the scare, comrade, but it was a necessary demonstration." She formed another one and bounced it in her wing. "My Calorquae Bombs are heat seekers. They gravitate to the closest and strongest heat source in the immediate area, excluding the caster."

Fernando let go of his balisong and held his hip. "What are you suggesting?" He took another look around, reminding himself they were in a cold desert. He narrowed his eyes, then looked at the heat seeking explosive with perceptive eyes. "Hmm…an explosive like that would be incredibly dangerous out in the Snow Zone. If it were thrown randomly, it'll likely only hit a living target that's warm-blooded. No other naturally occurring heat sources out here."

"Go on," Krystal encouraged with a big grin.

"…but if used supportively, it's the ultimate location device in the Snow Zone," Fernando concluded with an impressed grin, amazed by her line of thinking.

She spun the explosive on the tip of her wing. "Exactly, comrade! I'll have it modified so it doesn't trace you as a primary heat source. If you're looking for a large group in a hideout, the explosive will detect the mass of heat collected at that point and bring you to it. Easy pickings since the Snow Zone doesn't have a lot of people camping out in the hostile areas."

Fernando held his hips. "You've saved me a load of trouble, Ms. Krystal."

She laughed and slapped him across the back, catching him off guard. She was surprisingly strong, apparently. "I told you! No formalities! We've met! We are now friends!"

Fernando rubbed his sore back and grinned uneasily. "Right…of course." He looked out into the storm and glared. "Too dark to do work. I'll head out in the morning."

Krystal defused the explosive in her wing. "You do that, comrade. I'll be staying here for a few more days before I head out for more training. If you require assistance before I leave, feel free to ask."

Fernando waved off the offer. "It's fine. Shouldn't take me more than a day."

"In that case…" She swung her wing around his neck and dragged him back into the lodge. "Let me treat you to some hot chocolate! A sign of our new friendship!"

 _We've met for barely eight minutes._ Fernando sighed, but chuckled along with her. _Oh well, nothing wrong with a little festivity before work._

* * *

Once the morning had arrived, Fernando left the lodge after filling himself up on breakfast and meeting with Krystal again for the Calorquae Bomb. The storm blew less intensely and it was a bit brighter out. Little sun could penetrate the clouds, so it gave off an almost grayish tint. Not the best to walk through, but it could've been worse.

Fernando trekked through the snow with a supply of food on hand. He held the heat seeking explosive in one hand and wandered around the snowy fields without an exact destination, at least until the explosive picked up on something. He kept his professional attitude about him, even in his lonesome. His senses were sharp and alert, but all that could be seen or heard was more snow.

Though, after some time, Fernando felt it was best to contact Hal about his latest updates. He had the crystal ball in his other hand and spoke with the ex-pirate. "…I'm currently searching through the snow as we speak," he finished his lengthy explanation.

Hal seemed to be working in the back of the store with his own crystal ball in hand. "Nice to hear ye found a suitable lead, boy, but how will ye go about confronting them?"

Fernando usually planned in the moment at times like this. When faced with an unknown enemy, he would quickly evaluate the situation before acting accordingly. Other than that, he'll normally plan ahead and research his targets. Give the unusual nature of his latest assignment, that didn't call for much prep time.

"I suppose I'll go about my usual tactics. Infiltrate and pull the truth out from under their noses." Fernando closed his eyes. "Though, unlike those Anguis goons I dealt with, I don't know for certain what I'm up against."

"If they're conspiring with witches, we can only assume the worst," Hal said.

Fernando sighed. "Fair point. Working with a Puppet Master means they might have ties to witchcraft, too. Maybe the shadows if they're working so closely under this Callista woman." He glared. "I fear I'm making slow progress on locating the king's tomb. What secrets could be found there?"

"Hopefully something useful," Hal admitted as he set his crystal ball down on, presumably, the store counter. "We need to know what the Shadow King is doing. I'm not sure how, but he's been haunting poor Geno lately. It's worrying, if ye ask me."

That did raise some questions for the fire monkey. How could the Shadow King possibly be haunting Jonathan Geno of all people when he was in hiding? Not to mention, he was supposedly possessing the body of Alex Ghostwind. Something wasn't adding up for the hitman.

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "I don't have an exact explanation, but it may be best if you keep a closer eye on Mr. Geno. History says the Shadow King was a ruthless and conniving strategist. Playing into his traps will land us in more harm than we are already in."

"Ye don't have to tell me twice. I've been trying to keep that insomniac from doing work, yet he's unusually invested in solving the mystery!" The ex-pirate clutched his head and groaned. "How maddening…"

Fernando glared ahead. "Rest assured, I'll gather all the clues we need. Once my mission is complete, the rest is up to Team Ravenfield." He stopped and looked at the explosive when he saw the brief glow it emitted. "Wait, hold on, Hal."

The hitman waved the explosive around, finding the strongest indication of heat in the area. He pointed it at his right, then grinned when it glowed a bit brighter. It was sensing a collection of heat. There weren't any lodges this far out, meaning he was heading in the right direction.

"Lucky me," he muttered. He looked back at his crystal ball and said, "Hal, I need to go. I think I've found my targets."

Hal smirked. "Ha, excellent! Give them a good beating if they refuse to talk, boy! Good luck!" His image vanished from the orb.

Fernando stuffed it back into his blazer, then followed the glow of the Calorquae Bomb. He reached for another item in his arsenal as his eyes narrowed. _Alright, let's see what you know._

* * *

Hidden within the endless snowstorms of the Snow Zone was a wooden base, made into the mountain and camouflaged with the snow. It was easy to miss if you weren't studying the one spot for long enough. The perfect hideout for a group of deranged Pokémon with dark intentions.

The inside of this wooden base was, for the most part, nearly empty of equipment and basic tools for survival. Not even a fire pit to warm the lodge, though the continuous activity inside said base provided some heat.

The Pokémon inside wore black robes in dim candlelight. They sat around a circle with their heads low and faces covered. Their breathing was silent. In the center of their circle were the possessions of the dead bodies they harvested and looted. Necklaces, pocket knives, amulets they had no use for, and so on. All part of their daily ritual to please their dark master, the Shadow King.

"All powerful Shadow King," one of the cloaked Pokémon, a Golbat, announced quietly, "your lowly servants offer you this stack of precious valuables picked from the delusional Pokémon who do not worship your might. Only we realize the corrupted power you possess. All who denounce your rule shall pay mercilessly." He raised his wings and hummed macabrely. "Let these sacrifices bring you one step closer back to our world, so you may raze it into the inescapable void of darkness!"

"Almighty Shadow King! Almighty Shadow King!" all the cultists chanted in unison, ghastly in tone.

One cultist off to the side turned a crank attached to the wall. The cultists rose to their feet and watched as the floor split open, revealing the wooden base did contain a heat source: a blazing pit of fire. The flames illuminated under the hoods of the cultists as they stared with emotionless expressions. Each of them had dark circles under their eyes.

Five cultists stepped towards the pit's edge and through down a basket of powder each. They stepped back as the powder reacted with the flames and erupted them over the pit. The powder turned the flames from red-orange to a menacing violet.

Each cultist grabbed one or two of the sacrifices and threw them into the flames. Knives melted in the flames. Jewels broke apart in the intense heat. The amulets and charms rapidly cracked and exploded into a magical explosion.

The cultists raised their arms and chanted, "Hear our prayers, almighty Shadow King! May your rule once again be realized! Let the world be consumed in your darkness!"

The lone cultist turned the crank in the opposite direction and closed off the pit. The Golbat pulled his hood down and looked around at his fellow followers. "The time of the shadows will soon be upon us, fellow Shadow Cultists. This delusional world will soon see the death of their life and embrace eternal darkness. The shadows will reclaim the land and we shall join in their darkness!" The cultists cried out with cheers. "The day we've waited for will soon come! The Shadow King shall rise once again!"

Their celebration and ritual took an abrupt stop from the sharp knock that echoed on their base door, causing them to gasp. They looked at each other with panic. They weren't expecting visitors with fellow colleagues. What was the meaning of this unannounced arrival?

A Vibrava fluttered over to the door and peered out the peephole. She narrowed her eyes as she examined the trespasser, then gasped. "Brothers and Sisters! We've been graced with the presence of Brother Reuben!"

The cultists gasped out in surprise. Immediately, Golbat waved his wings and shouted, "Let him in! Now!"

A Nidoking and a Malamar raced to the door and undid the barricades. They grabbed the pair of sliding doors and pulled them open, before bowing to the unexpected Alolan Sandshrew. He expressed no emotion other than seriousness as he stepped into the base with his arms behind his back.

Golbat immediately flew over to the Puppet Master and shook his hand unexpectedly. "Brother Reuben! What an honor to have you back in our sacred temple!"

Reuben raised his brow. "This is a temple?" It resembled a fancy log cabin at best. He shook his head and returned the shake. "I see you're in good spirts, Brother."

"With good reason, Brother Reuben! You gave our group purpose again after you informed us of such wonderful news! You are always welcomed back to our temple!" He draped his wing over the igloo shrew's back and guided him inside. "Forgive me for being so crass, but we weren't expecting your arrival for some time."

Reuben kept his eyes forward as he looked around at the cultists that stared at him with admiring eyes. _Creepy._ "My…plans had to be stepped up a bit. Work on the batch of Puppets has gone as well as I expected. The new modifications and…pieces I seized from your possession proved useful."

The Golbat rubbed his wings together. "We're happy to please you, Brother Reuben. We knew those organs and muscle would provide your Puppets with newfound vigor."

Reuben scratched his cheek. "Yes, well…I won't take up too much of your time. I only came here for-"

"-the new batch of corpses?" the Golbat guessed.

Reuben hid his grimace before facing the wide mouth bat. "No, I've actually discovered some…technicalities with my latest project." He turned away and tapped his foot calmly. "I'm sure you know how important my work is. Nothing can go wrong when we're this far in the game. I hope you realize that."

The Golbat nodded. "Oh, I do, I do! How can we discredit the man who will bring the Shadow King back to his former glory? Beyond even that?!"

Reuben narrowed his eyes suspiciously, momentarily caught off guard by the context of his praise. He kept his cool, regardless, never letting it waver. "Yes, my role in this holds the weight of our success. The Shadow King's rise to power was entrusted into these hands, restoring his…body." _Don't tell me that's what's going on._

One other cultist, a Croagunk, continued on for him, thankfully. "As powerful as the Shadow King is, the perfect vessel is required to bring out his full potential! I refused to believe it was possible, but your contributions will make our lord and master stronger than ever!"

A Magneton buzzed in agreement. "Zzt- The rumors are that the Shadow King housed trapped himself in his new vessel for his own protection. Zzt- The Shadow King had to brave this delusional world by manipulating his vessel to live amongst the Pokémon."

An Illumise threw her head back and snickered. "But it doesn't matter anymore! Brother Reuben will modify the Shadow King's new vessel and make him the most powerful shadow in existence!"

Reuben clenched his teeth as the cultists went on and on about his apparent plan. Or rather, _Fernando_ clenched his teeth. The disguised monkey, while relaxed on the outside, felt tense all the way down to his soul. _So, that's what Reuben has been doing? Perfecting new techniques and seals on different corpses not to create an army. I was right, but for the wrong reason. His magnum opus isn't a Puppet…it's the Shadow King's vessel. They're planning to use the body of Alex Ghostwind and turn it into the perfect vessel for the powerful umbra specter._ Fernando finally understood the motive, but it still didn't bring him closer to finding the tomb. These shadow enthusiasts have to know something.

'Reuben' grinned at their chanting and laughed along with them. "Okay, okay, that's enough praise. The final hour before our turning point will be upon us. The one true god of this pathetic world shall finally take his reign!" The cultists cheered in agreement. "However, as I said, my service requires an important component to be achieved."

"What, Brother Reuben?" the Golbat asked.

"A sample of the king's essence. Not something I have, sadly enough. However, his former prison might be the key to progress." 'Reuben' bowed to them politely. "I was hoping shadow worshippers such ass yourselves would help a fellow Brother out and give me the location of his tomb."

"The tomb of the Shadow King…" The Golbat hummed quietly, trying to recall the location. "We've theorized within our circle of trust for centuries, secrets passed down from member to member, trying to find the king's tomb. A historical landmark for the tests of time." He narrowed his eyes at the 'Alolan Sandshrew.' "However, I do question your logic. If the Shadow King's essence is an important component, why only now realize it? I thought your job was to make a powerful vessel. Why would his essence be of any use?"

'Reuben' laughed coolly. "Why, of course, to give the vessel a mutation boost to…accelerate the rate of energy conversion between the parts?" _I'm making this shit up._

The Golbat was beginning to become wary- even suspicious- of the one he called 'Brother.' "Brother Reuben…if it was information you only required, why did you come all the way out here? You have the means of contacting us?"

'Reuben' folded his arms behind his back, hiding the nervous twitching in his fingers. "Means of contact have been…struggling lately."

The bat cultist narrowed his eyes piercingly at the disguised fire monkey, then made an open-mouthed smirk. "Heh…you do the weirdest things, dear Brother. Isn't that right, Brothers and Sisters?" The cultists nodded in agreement.

The way he spoke was unsettling to Fernando. _I don't like how he's talking now._

"I have to wonder, Brother Reuben, if your sudden presence should be taken as an omen of fortune or calamity." He chuckled. "Though, in our excitement with your sudden presence, I'm only now realizing a peculiar difference about you."

'Reuben' scratched his cheek. "Eh…what exactly?"

"Why, you look fit as a fiddle!" That…was not the response he expected. "Brother Reuben, you look positively healthy. It's almost like you never suffered…serious, bone breaking injuries," he finished with a dark, revealing tone.

Fernando took a step back. _Crap…_

"I was stupid not to see it immediately, but you shouldn't have recovered from those injuries you described so quickly. Deformed face, a limp, broken bones, the works! Yet here you are, braving the harsh, snowy winds with a casual stride." The bat hissed and stomped forward, spreading his wings out intimidatingly. "Dear Brother Reuben, you would never try to trick us, would you? That is…you are Reuben, right?"

'Reuben' realized he was being glared at by all the other cultists. His ruse was unraveling into a chaotic mess. He took a gamble, knowing full well Reuben was likely still in a damaged state after being poisoned by Gwyn and mangled by Flint's Guardian.

He sighed and pinched between his eyes. "…well, guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Without warning, he kicked the Golbat's knees out from under him, then sliced his balisong through his left wing, tearing out the membrane.

"AGH!" He tried to attack, but got kicked in the back of the skull.

Fernando pulled off the illusion mask, reverting him to his normal form, and tucked it away in his blazer. He held his knife in a reverse grip and glared down at the surrounding cultists. "I'm not good at direct fighting, but I know none of you have trained to fight a day in your life. Just surrender and relinquish the information I seek." The cultists backed away from the knife wielding hitman.

Fernando glared at them, but the expression faltered when he heard the bat suddenly laugh in a quiet, ominous tone. He glared over his shoulder and watched as the shadow cultist went into a mad series of giggles as he cradled his damaged wing. He should have expected these shadow cultists to be too delusional to care about pain. If the Shadow King were here and ordered them to, they'd jump off the nearest cliff like mindless drones.

The Golbat glared over his shoulder with that open-mouthed smirk of his. "Not an injury to worry myself over. All of this…is for the glory of our master. The one true god of this pathetic world."

Fernando raised his knife, forcing the bat to keep his distance. "Don't make this harder on yourself. I will kill you if you try anything funny."

The Golbat blinked, then broke out into hysterical laughter. "HAHAHA! Kill us?! We don't care what happens to our lives! This cult was designed specifically to devote our resources to the Shadow King! Every day, we pray to our lord and master in the hopes that he returns! Once he returns, our purpose will be realized and the Tribe of Shadows will see our worth! They'll use and sacrifice us as they please!

"Generations of this cult, longstanding because of the Shadow King's eternal might. A world that must be purged of its purity! An age of darkness where only corruption thrives! Centuries of worship, taking steps closer to learning the secrets of our master!"

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "What secrets?"

The Golbat laughed. "What secrets?! Only the existence of the shadows!"

The fire monkey blinked. "Wait…not even you know where they came from?"

The large mouthed bat sighed sadly. "I know, it's so sad. What kind of worshippers are we if we don't know the origins of our dark master? Shadows are one of the greatest mysteries ever to grace our land. The Grand Imperium Age was a time no one expected. No build up, no warning, no beginning to recall. The shadows simply popped into existence, catching us all by surprise." He laughed maniacally. "That's…what makes them amazing. They were born to be powerful. Their existence brought about a new side to pokemanity. We live in this world governed by laws and regulations. A world plagued with bandits, pirates, witches, and mob bosses." He growled. "And yet…they suppress us because we defy them. Especially witches. Because witchcraft is considered the sin of magic, it's practices are banned."

 _So, that's why they took a shine to Reuben._ Fernando glared. "Don't be idiots. Witchcraft delves into the dark arts; arts that can be utilize for death and depravity. There have been many witches who took up the art out of general interest. As history shows, they go bad, with very few resisting the temptation." He growled. "If you expect me to believe what you're doing for the Shadow King is some sort of divine justice-!"

"Not justice. Just freedom." The Golbat sneered. "Many things are unknown about the Shadow King, but our circle of worship has passed down the stories of the dark lord for generations." He grinned evilly. "The Will of Shadows."

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "Will of Shadows? The hell are you talking about?" He grimaced as the other cultists sniggered evilly. Already, he was getting a bad feeling about the answer.

The Golbat laughed cruelly and took a bow. "The Will of Shadows…is what we call the presence of the king himself. His presence, his will, empowers his servants with power as he wishes. All members of the Tribe of Shadows, chosen and created by him alone, become the strongest beings of their race."

 _His presence…amplifies his servants?_

"The Will of Shadows can be given to anyone he deems worthy. That power allows one to bring forth an endless wave of shadows to do his bidding. Do you know why the shadows were such an unstoppable race for half a century? It's because, no matter how much you kill them, they will come back until the Will of Shadows is no more. The Boss Shadow himself and the Four Heralds of Darkness all have it. The Shadow King possesses the strongest Will of Shadows."

Fernando pieced the puzzle together. _So, they have the power to summon endless shadows and empower them, likely based off their current strength?_ He glared. _Wes and the others said they've encountered the Boss Shadow before. If they survived, that could mean the Boss Shadow isn't back up to full strength, meaning his shadows aren't as strong. He was trapped for centuries in his prison, having his powers restricted. But if he gets any stronger…ugh, and there's still the heralds. No telling how dangerous they'd be summoning shadows._

The cultists snickered at his trouble expression. The Golbat continued, "Do you see why fighting is pointless? Brother Reuben told us the Tribe of Shadows is plotting to restore the Shadow King. With his return, their power will grow exponentially. Why bother powering the Being of Nightmares or his shadow army against a bunch of useless pests who wish to interfere?!"

 _Guess Reuben mentioned that in passing._

"No matter how many times the shadows are beaten, they will return stronger than ever. Why bother wasting their full power when the end game is inevitable? Once the king is restored, that's when power shall be returned to the shadows! Don't you get it?! If you don't worship the shadows, you're nothing more than a worthless carcass that's better off dead!" He screeched with laughter, lost in his own depravity and madness. The cult joined in, laughing their asses off. They truly believed the fate of the Pokémon was certain.

Fernando, however, was adamant in defying them. He growled through his teeth and shouted, "Do yourselves a favor and SHUT UP!" With the loud boom of his voice, he projected a brief pulse of his hidden bloodlust, just enough to make them go silent in fear. Whether you were the strongest being in the universe or not, a hitman's or assassin's bloodlust was nothing to scoff at. Whether it be a slight, insignificant itch of discomfort or sheer terror incomprehensible beyond any mortal being's knowledge, that bloodlust could be felt.

Fernando turned his back to the Golbat and sneered at the cultists. "Don't give me that shit. No umbra phantom rules over me. Live in your own delusions if you want, but our world isn't going to be destroyed." He held up his balisong and glared them down. "You want to talk shit? Then come at me! I stand by the world Arceus and the gods created! If you want to take this world away from us to build your empire of gloom and doom, you'll have to answer to me."

Golbat glowered. "What are you saying?"

"Simple." His bloodlust projected around him, eyes glowing a sinister, faint red. "Call out to your 'god'…and pray."

Without warning, he threw down a ton of smoke bombs and covered the room in a veil of impenetrable smoke. The Golbat hissed and fanned his wings at the smoke. He gasped as he heard screams bellowing and bodies hitting the floor. He found an Aromatisse drop to the ground with stab wounds in the shoulders. She was still alive, but too weak to stand.

 _He's destroying their muscle tissue so they can't move!_ That's when his sensitive ears picked up on the fleeting footsteps running from behind. He spun around and shouted, "Barricade the doors! He's trying to escape!"

The Nidoking and Malamar quickly locked down the doors and barricaded them just before Fernando could get to them. They lunged to grab him through the smoke, but he jumped over their attack and stabbed them in quick succession. He had no time to unlock the doors. He could feel the cultists running towards him.

Fernando kept to the darkness as the cultists spread out amongst themselves. One by one, he grabbed them and buried them into the veil of smoke, silencing their activities. The decreasing sounds in the room alerted the cultists their numbers were dwindling.

The Golbat attempted to fly, but his wing was still mangled from the first strike. He screeched into the smoke, sending out a sonic wave to use as echo location. He narrowed his eyes, picking apart the varying body types in the smoke, before matching one to their foe. He screeched and lunged himself for the Monferno.

However, his attacked faltered when Fernando fired a murderous glare his way, projecting his immense bloodlust. The aura of malice nearly caused the Golbat to pass out on the spot, but he resisted the force and simply glided off course and crashed into the wall.

Fernando spun and folded his balisong with rapid flicks as he waited for another attacker. He had nothing to worry about. He was in his element. They have no chance of beating him in a fight. "You should have given me the tomb's location!" He folded up the balisong and backflipped over an Exploud. He turned around to fire a powerful shout at the fire monkey, but Fernando threw a smoke bomb into his mouth. He coughed on the smoke, allowing Fernando to strike him with his balisong. "This could have been easier!"

The Golbat screeched. "Nothing will make us relinquish our master's tomb! But it seems we'll have to silence you ourselves! We can't allow you to escape!" He ran right for the Monferno.

"Tsk…you're making this more difficult than it needs to be." He blocked one of his wings, then kicked him between the eyes. "Your Shadow King will not rise again!"

The bat growled angrily, then immediately laughed out in madness. "You don't even know what you're getting yourself into! The shadows are unstoppable! The Pokémon have only delayed the inevitable!"

Fernando sneered and ran right for him. "You're a Pokémon, too!" Fernando let his guard down at the wrong time, because it allowed the Exploud to grapple him from behind. Fernando glared at the Loud Noise Pokémon, impressed that the knife wound didn't take him out of the fight.

Golbat stood up and laughed. "Hehehe! You've had your fun! Time for payback! Make his ears bleed!"

The Exploud reared his head back, then unleashed a powerful shout down on Fernando. His own screams were muffled from the intense soundwave as they bombarded his eardrums. They couldn't hear him, but the cultists took pleasure in watching him squirm and suffer.

The Golbat knew his words won't be heard, but he couldn't resist mocking. "Tell me, how does it feel to be defeated by the superior race?!"

Fernando definitely didn't hear him, but he could read his mouth movements through his squinted eyes. He clenched his teeth and sneered. _Don't go…acting all high and…mighty just yet!_ Fernando jabbed his thumb into his pocket, digging around to the bottom, then flicked a smoke pellet out and into the loudmouth's mouth.

The Exploud coughed on the smoke, which canceled out his attack. Fernando went for a low shot, kicking him between the legs to force the Exploud to release him. Fernando felt a trickle of blood drip from his ears, but he paid it no mind as he reached for his balisong and lunged right for the Exploud.

"Give it a rest! The only superior being here…is ME!" With that, he drove the knife straight through the Loud Noise Pokémon's heart, giving it a sharp twist to tear the tissue apart.

The Exploud gaped out in breathless agony, eyes glazed over from the kill. He couldn't scream, move, or think. All he could do was feel the bloodlust standing before him, staring into his unfocused eyes. The hulking Pokémon lost the will to stand and teetered forward. Fernando pulled the knife out of his chest and stepped out of the collapsing cultist.

The cultists stepped back in fear as Fernando directed his glare at them. Now that the smoke was clearing up, they could see the murderous aura in his eyes. He pointed his knife at them and sneered. The blade was painted in blood. "Anyone else brave enough to stop me, take a step forward." They refused to move. "That's what I thought."

The Golbat couldn't speak. He refused to show weakness to the enemy, but there's literally nothing they could do to beat him. _He's too good. We have no chance in hell beating him!_

Fernando waved the knife around. "Now, give me the Shadow King's location…or it's going to be a long day for all of you."

The Golbat growled and shouted, "We will _not_ betray our king!"

Fernando scoffed and made a couple steps forward. "Fine by me. I've got the time-" His eyes widened suddenly before he immediately clutched his arm. The arm with his contract seared into his skin. "W…What?!"

The cultists stood agape as the hitman collapsed onto one knee. He struggled to look at his arm, then gasped as the ghostly green flames of his contract erupted from his arm and consumed him in the blaze. Fernando threw his head back and screamed as the flames ate at him. They left no burns, yet they burned away at his soul. It was eating away a part of his life force.

 _What…? I…I don't get it!_ Fernando dropped to both knees and slumped over, keeping himself up on one hand while the other clutched the burning tattoo. _This…doesn't make any sense! Did I break one of the parameters?!_

The two parameters set for him were to no withhold information regarding his task and to not kill anyone unaffiliated with the Tribe of Shadows or possessed. He never withheld information and he certainly didn't kill any shadow possessed innocents. It didn't make sense…unless…

" _Every day, we pray to our lord and master in the hopes that he returns! Once he returns, our purpose will be realized and the Tribe of Shadows will see our worth!"_

" _All members of the Tribe of Shadows, chosen and created by him alone, become the strongest beings of their race."_

Fernando's eyes widened in horror. _They're working under Reuben…with the promise of being used in worth for their master._ He clenched his teeth as the flames continued to hurt him. _C-Crap! It's a technicality, but…they aren't a part of the Tribe of Shadows! Not officially! They're just working for Reuben so they can be a part of them! Dammit, Hal! Why couldn't you say 'helping their cause' or something?!_

The cultists weren't sure what was going on, but the death of one of their own somehow triggered a state of vulnerability for the hitman. The Golbat smirked and walked right up to the hitman. "Well…this changes everything." He reared his foot back and kicked Fernando in the chin, knocking him flat on his back. The cultists gathered around and stomped on the hitman repeatedly. "What was that about being superior, you arrogant monkey?!"

Fernando couldn't defend himself or fight back, not while the flames took away a year off his potential lifespan. A part of his life force being taken away didn't bug him, as it was the first time this happened, but this was the worse time to be inflicted with the contract's curse over a technicality!

Thankfully, Golbat called off the stomping. "Enough! We shall keep him alive…for now." He cackled mischievously. "He deserves a proper punishment for defying the Shadow King and his power. A sacrifice is in order."

Fernando narrowed his eyes. _A…sacrifice?_

"Remove his equipment and lock him away. We'll prepare a special ritual to sacrifice him to the Shadow King! It'll require a couple days of planning, but we want to make it extra special for our dark master!"

The cultists looted all his extra equipment and weapons off his person before dragging him to the far end of the empty base. Fernando didn't put up a fight, too tired to do anything. He kept his cool, however.

 _It looks like they don't know what the Contract of Flames does. It may have backfired on me, but the contract will keep me from dying a few times in this sacrifice of theirs._ He glared softly. _Even if they kill me, I'll still be connected to the mortal plane until I find the tomb. Still, if I had to deal with shit like this, I'd rather put up with this in my fifties._

Fernando was going to be their prisoner until this sacrifice of theirs either backfires on _them_ or does him in, but gives him the ultimate advantage of being a ghost. That said, he could use this to his advantage. They were going to let him live until they begin their sacrifice. That not only gave him enough time to think of an escape strategy, but to also gather clues they might accidentally spill.

The fire monkey sighed and slumped his head forward. Not point putting up resistance. He just hoped he didn't overestimate his chances and made it through without complications.

He glared up at the ceiling. _Arceus, if you wish to prove these shadow loving fruitcakes wrong, please send me a miracle._ He closed his eyes, drifting unconscious.

What was he thinking? What miracle could possibly get him out of this?

* * *

"Hahaha! Easy money, am I right?!"

"You do realize we had to capture that guy alive, right? Do you know how many times you came close to offing him?"

"Hey, I can't help myself once I'm in the zone!" The former of the duo crossed his arms and looked ahead. "Speaking of zone, where should we head out next?"

The latter of the two pulled out some wanted posters and shuffled through them. "Let's see…well, there should be a couple of bandits we can bag. Says here they were last seen fleeing into the Snow Zone. We could probably check there."

"Annnnd~?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Annnd…they either want them alive…or dead."

"Perfect! Snow Zone, it is!"

"You sure you want to go to the Snow Zone?"

"Oh, don't be cowering out just because you're a Lurantis!"

"I don't do well in the cold!" She rolled her eyes. "But, if it'll get you to shut up, I'm fine with going through the Snow Zone. We have the equipment for it, at least."

"Then off we go!" The nuttier of the two ran off ahead.

The Lurantis rolled her eyes and chased after him. _You are a pain in the ass sometimes, Mack._


	56. Chapter 56

_**Ch.56: Scars That Will Never Heal! Griffin's Moment of Self-Reflection!**_

They were drawing closer. Closer and closer by the day. He prayed they could take a detour around this particular area, but it seems fate (and the guidance of their leader) brought them towards this land he wished never to see again.

Team Ravenfield took over a week to reach the Storm Zone and have been traveling through for the last three or four days. Tempest Valley was weeks away from them. It would probably take a little under a month for them to reach it. Still, they took on the journey with their usual brand of optimism.

The Storm Zone itself was an unusual area to live in. Neighboring the Aqua Zone, they both shared similar features in terms of landscape. The weather, however, is where everything got crazy. The Storm Zone was one of the most chaotic zones to live in due to frequent downpours of rain, raging winds that swept the land, and the monstrous lightning that strikes down mercilessly. Certain areas get more of the other while the very center of the Storm Zone existed the more unforgiving storms. The towns and cities built in that general area adapted over time to combat the powerful weather.

That's where Team Ravenfield was heading themselves, since Tempest Valley existed in the center of the Storm Zone. Tony was looking forward to it, feeling a certain connection with the powerful weather. Gwyn, of course, was overly fascinated with the different zones and looked forward to visiting Tempest Valley, despite the threat of the weather. The Eeveelutions were more indifferent, though Flint enjoyed listing off interesting facts about the zone's climate to his crush.

The only one that wasn't enthused about being in the Storm Zone was Griffin and not because of Tempest Valley. He was more worried about the pathway they were taking to get there, and he knew Wes was intentionally leading them there the moment they stepped through the zone.

Closer and closer, the quieter he became. He dreaded having to go through that graveyard that was once his home. He couldn't bring himself to return after being saved as a child. He couldn't bear to see the contorted, permanent expressions of terror frozen on his fallen village.

It wouldn't be long before his silence and fuming aura could be felt by his comrades. Wes finished studying the map before putting it back in his bag, then looked over his shoulder. "You alright, Griffin?"

Griffin grimaced, then relaxed with only a somber glare he casted off to the side. "…why are we going this way?"

Wes grinned. "Well, it'll make for a great shortcut! Otherwise, we would have to walk around the forest and that might take us some time. I say cutting through it all together is a much better-!"

"Don't lie to me," the Grovyle interrupted bitterly. He sighed, then sent his glare at Wes. "Why…are we going to Monsoon Village?"

Wes dropped his cheerful demeanor and casted a sad smile. "I…just figured you wanted to see your old home after so long."

Griffin grunted indifferently, or at least tried to. "I really don't care."

"Now you're lying," Ella cut in. She glared at Griffin. "You need some closure. You said it yourself. You haven't been back here for thirteen years. I think it's time you finally see the damages for yourself."

"Monsoon Village is a relic of the past," Griffin muttered.

Tony raised his brow at him. "So, it's suddenly worthless, hotshot?"

"I didn't say that…" He clenched his fist. "I just…can't bring myself to see it again." He closed his eyes. "I remember that day with painfully accurate detail. I remember the anguish of my fellow villagers. My fellow clansmen. The Grim Ash Clan, once a proud, powerful clan of warriors, defeated by a single warrior out for blood and thrills." Griffin growled through his teeth. "And I couldn't do anything…"

Gwyn frowned sympathetically. "You were young. You couldn't have done anything."

"…I know…but I wish I could've."

Flint sighed and looked forward. "Regardless, we all came into agreement. You might as well see the state of your village. I heard it hasn't been torn down since this area hasn't had need to be renovated. They've tried to preserve what wasn't completely destroyed."

"Yes…I know…" Griffin stared at his feet with downcast eyes. "…I wish for the honor of my clan to be preserved…"

Wes patted his back, then resumed taking the lead. "Who knows? Maybe there's some stuff you can use that hasn't been scorched. Come on, we're burning daylight!" He ran off ahead, though everyone else kept at about their usual pace.

Griffin looked up at the trees with nostalgic eyes. He could see the tree branches bouncing with the wind…almost like something was jumping across them.

* * *

 _Griffin the Treecko dashed across the tree branches with a stick in his hand. He smirked over his shoulder as he was being chased down by two masked attackers, who were really just Holly and Mack with black cloth around their heads. They wielded sticks as well, with Mack holding his between the three green spheres on his head._

" _Surrender, do-gooder!" Holly ordered in a silly, evil voice. "The royal treasure of Choco Latte belongs to us!"_

 _Apparently, Griffin was also carrying a box of chocolates they were supposed to share, so obviously they turned it into a game to steal it back. Griffin landed on a branch and aimed his weapon at them. "Far from it! These goods belong to all in my king's land! I shall defend them with my life!" Even he was putting up an exaggerated voice for the fun of it._

 _Mack snickered wickedly and slashed the air with his stick. "Then to the death with you!" He bounced off the trees and slammed his stick against the Grovyle's._

 _Griffin pushed against it, then kicked him back before blocking Holly's. She shoved him back, then joined Mack in pressuring their combined attacks against the 'hero.' Griffin fended for his life 'valiantly,' before meeting the end of his branch. He tried to get a swing it, but his stick was knocked out of his hand. His attackers aimed their weapons for his neck._

" _Surrender, thief!" Mack ordered villainously. "You've reached the end of your run!"_

" _Hand over the royal treasure, now!" Holly shouted._

 _Griffin took a step back, then stopped himself after confirming he was out of room. However, he grinned slyly. "I'm not done yet!" In a bold move, he jumped and fell off the branch, shocking his pursuers. While they were distracted, he grabbed the branch from under them and spun around before kicking them right in the backs._

" _AGH!" Holly and Mack flew off their feet and off the branch._

 _Griffin flipped in the air and held up the chocolates. "Yes! Victory is-!" Something suddenly tightened around his ankle. "-mine?" He looked, then gasped in horror. A rope was lassoed around his ankle, which pulled him down along with his pursuers._

 _They screamed as they crashed head first into a large bush, cushioning their fall. They groaned with discomfort before popping their heads out of the bush, glaring at each other, then bursting out into fits of laughter. They rolled out of the bush and kicked their feet in their hysteria._

" _S-S-So…h-hero or b-b-b-bandits?!" Holly asked through gasps of air._

 _Griffin sat up and grinned widely. "Hehehe…I think we all lost!" he admitted._

 _Mack stood up and smirked. "As if! We clearly had you outnumbered!"_

" _Yeah, well I outsmarted you!" Griffin countered. He held up the chocolates in his glorious victory. "I say that gives me some heroism points!"_

 _Mack laughed. "Yeah right!"_

 _Holly pressed her leaf hand against her cheek and narrowed her eyes. "You still going to share, buster?"_

 _Griffin grinned and opened the lid. "Of course I am. Even awesome heroes like me can share!" The two rolled their eyes, but gladly snatched some chocolates out of the box. Griffin popped some into his mouth, then shared another laugh with his friends, reveling in their tomfoolery._

* * *

"We're almost there!"

Griffin snapped out of his daydreams and focused back on the path. He didn't realize they were nearing the village. He can make out shapes through the trees, obviously being the huts. He frowned slightly, but didn't say a word.

Team Ravenfield stepped out of the forest and entered the village's area. The sight, while not surprising and unexpected, was still saddening to see. It looked exactly how Griffin described in the massacre, or at least the aftermath of it.

Scorched, wooden huts, most still stable while others were collapsed from the repeated exposure to the harsh weather. While the Storm Zone provided rain to keep the land from drying, there was an eerie lack of life inside the village. No gardens, no grass, no trees within the village itself. However, it was all surprisingly well maintained. Griffin knew the bodies were eventually relocated to a grave built on the land, but he didn't expect someone to actually keep the place clean. There wasn't any loose debris to be seen.

The village itself was pretty big, too. Villages, in general, were made to have the communities very close by, only this village wasn't as closely packed like the Eeveelutions' home village. The village had wide open space with several destroyed huts surrounding it. Being a village for a warrior clan, it should be expected that they needed the room for training grounds.

Everyone stared at the destroyed land in awe. Flint even took a step forward and basked in the fallen clan's territory with a sense of wonder. While not a century forgotten village, he got that same feeling of wanting to learn about the village's history and inner culture.

"Incredible…" Flint murmured. "They've been keeping this place preserved with excellent care. So many valuable things could still be intact."

Griffin walked up to his side, stunned by the state of his village. It hurt to see it withered, but he couldn't deny the care that was implemented to keep it standing. "Yeah…"

Gwyn jumped into action and ran ahead of everyone. "Hehehe! Come on, let's explore!"

Flint gasped and ran after her. "Ah! Gwyn, come back!"

Tony walked in casually and whistled tunelessly. "Well, guess we're all exploring. Come on, Hothead, we came here for you."

Griffin growled silently. "I didn't want to…" He sighed and just gave up at that point. "Whatever…" He walked into the village with everyone else. "Just don't break anything. This is my clan's pride and memories here."

"I would never damage sacred artifacts!" Flint swore genuinely. "It's a real honor to learn more about your clan's history!"

Griffin felt a spark of pride in his heart after the Flareon said that, but he didn't show it. Instead, he kept his gaze towards the direction of the huts. He did, however, say, "…if it hasn't been looted yet, check the archives hut. It has documentation of our culture…"

Flint blinked, then clapped his paws together with a big, happy grin. "All that wonderful knowledge!" He quickly grabbed Gwyn's hand and dragged her to the archives in a flash. "Come on, Gwyn! We've got reading to do!"

"Whatever you say, Flinty!" the Mew cheered, willing to go along with him if it made him happy. And it clearly did.

Ella walked up to Griffin's side and held her chin, examining the huts. "…so, Voss started a fire that consumed your village in minutes…" She easily picked up on his tense posture. He was holding back a lot of anger, but she knew not towards her. "Sorry we didn't get your say on the matter…"

"…I should have voiced my concerns earlier…" Griffin admitted. He heaved a heavy sigh and bowed his head. "I hold no bitterness to you or our team. I understand this wasn't done out of mockery or spite. Nothing but a simple gesture. A chance for closure." He pressed his hand against the hut in front of him. "…and yes."

"Yes to…?"

"Voss set a fire to the village before he started his onslaught." Griffin dug his fingers into the hut's wall. "Bastard…using such a cowardly trick. His intention was to keep us from escaping so he could fulfil his sick desires, but he knew the flames would only spread. He just wanted everyone up and alert, then acted as their executioner."

Ella didn't hesitate to rub his back caringly. "You miss your parents, don't you?"

"…I miss everything." He took his hand off the hut, then examined the ashy black smeared on his fingertips. "This village…molded by centuries of development. All offspring of the clan bred from the same bloodline. All of us were connected. A long lineage of family…nearly extinct in one night."

"I…can't imagine going through that," Ella sympathized. "I'm really sorry…"

"You are not at fault…it was just an unfortunate fate that befallen centuries of development." He pressed his back against the wall. "The legacy of my village resting on my shoulders."

Ella sat on her haunches. "Can't you just…start over? The legacy doesn't have to die so long as a member remains. You've got three, in fact."

Griffin sighed and slid to the ground. "Rebuilding the village sounds tempting, but not simple. For one, my clan wields the Emotion Anima, a hereditary magic type that can only be passed off to an offspring. If I wish to make the clan thrive again, I would need a potential mate."

Ella rolled her eyes. "And with your social skills, not a lot of women would want to get near you." She grinned cheekily after earning an annoyed huff from the Grovyle. "Playful jabbing, nothing more."

Griffin shook his head. "Second issue of concern, my two main goals: helping you all retrieve all ten keys and secure the Idol of Origin…" he glared venomously, "and kill Voss." He bowed his head. "With my odds of beating Voss, and that damn prophecy hanging over our heads, my chances of living for the next eighty or so years aren't promising."

Ella smirked. "Not with that attitude."

"I'm being realistic. I don't have a chance in hell beating Voss."

"So, why keep pursuing?"

Griffin sneered before relaxing his face. "Because I hate being realistic."

Ella grinned approvingly. "That sounds about right." She tilted her head and smiled caringly. "You want to be alone for a bit, don't you?"

"It would be much appreciated. I wish to…recuperate with my past. I might as well not waste your act of kindness and take advantage of it."

Ella nodded and stood up. "Good choice. I'll be over there doing my own thing." She tapped her forehead jewel and groaned. "I'm going to be busy getting my psychic powers back up. Balancing trays on my head is one thing, but doing complex stuff with my paws and teeth like writing is a pain in the ass…" she muttered to herself as she walked away from the Grovyle.

Griffin stood up and slid his hands into his jacket pockets before taking a quiet stroll around the open grounds. He closed his eyes and felt the presences of his allies as they explored the village. Tony seemed to be relaxing on the roofs. Flint and Gwyn's presences could be felt in the direction of the archives. The Flareon's aura was speedily running around, concluding he was enjoying his time around so many books and scrolls. Wes seemed to be digging through the homes. As long as he didn't take any of his clans' valuables like weapons or artifacts, he didn't really care if he snagged some loose bits or jewels.

Griffin guided himself to a familiar spot he well remembered: the training grounds. He had such fond memories of battling his superiors and testing his abilities. The bruises of battle, the experience, the connections.

He stopped in front of the hut that was used to house the equipment. Just like all the other huts, it was burnt, yet still stable. He carefully opened the door and let himself in.

Wooden training swords resting on the racks. Training dummies sitting off in the corner. Body armor when fighting got rougher than usual. Just about everything the higher ups of their clan used to train the younglings.

Griffin picked up one of the wooden swords, then firmly swung it around, just to get a feel of his old training weapon. He could feel the grooves in the handle from countless uses. It amazed him the equipment survived the blaze. If only everyone else was that lucky…

Before he could put the weapon away, his eyes caught a very familiar piece of equipment. It was one of the body armors. The material was soft to the touch, but capable of taking strong hits to protect the wearer. This particular piece stuck out from the rest, though.

There was a small fist imprint seared into the chest of the armor.

Griffin stared at it for a moment, then picked it up off the rack. After setting the training sword down, he held the armor in both hands and closely examined the fist marking. Training armor was only replaced if completely destroyed, so finding markings like these weren't so surprising.

This mark, however, signified his steps to becoming a stronger fighter. He could still hear the cries of a young Treecko winding up for his first punch…

* * *

" _Alright, that's the way to do it! Keep it up!" a Hariyama in the clan's green robes encouraged as his young trainees performed practice battles with each other. They wore battle armor for safety reasons, since the goal was to test the limits of their strength. "Remember, you can't just flail your arms! It's all about the technique of the punch! A straight shot with your force!"_

 _Holly and Mack were sparring partners. Due to his lack of hands, the young Bonsly mostly performed headbutts with some kicks incorporated in. Holly, being more agile than, was having her fun by jumping over his attacks and tripping him up. Seeing him get flustered over his failed attempts brought an implied smile to her face as she laughed._

" _It's not funny!" Mack growled, stopping his feet angrily. "Just you wait! You'll be sorry!" He charged for her again._

 _Holly jumped over and struck him in the back of the head. "You're right, I am sorry! This is sad to watch!" She giggled behind her hand._

 _Mack nearly tripped over himself, then smirked as he used his falling momentum to suddenly pivot on his heel and ram his head into the Fomantis' gut. The force knocked her onto her back. She tried to get up, but Mack pinned her with his feet. She sighed and endured the mockery of his laughter._

 _After they finished sparring, they watched as Griffin took on a Patrat, who wore yellow robes to signify his Jubilation Anima. Matching his anima, he was quite jittery and gave Griffin a hard time connecting his punches. The Treecko looked visibly annoyed with the speedy rodent._

" _Come on, Griffin! Am I too fast for you?!" the Patrat taunted, speeding up behind him and punching him in the back, which was protected by the armor._

 _Griffin stumbled forward, but kept his ground. He narrowed his eyes and tried to keep his cool. "No, but you definitely have a weak punch. You don't stand a chance against me!"_

 _Patrat smirked and went for a close flurry of punches. Griffin crossed his arms defensively and took the hits. He was waiting for the chipmunk to attack up close. Now was his opportunity for payback, and he developed just the skill to do so._

 _He caught the Patrat by the wrist, then pulled his fist back. "Exosus…" His fist blazed with red aura, shocking the Patrat and their fellow trainees. "RELEASE!" He slammed his fist into the chipmunk's gut. With explosive force, he was blasted away and crashed through the dirt._

" _Time out!" the Hariyama ordered before rushing over to the Patrat to make sure he was alright._

 _Griffin held up his fist proudly as it cooled down. Everyone stared at him in awe. They were still trying to practice their techniques and haven't come as close to perfecting them like Griffin has. He learned the first basic spell to Hatred Anima._

 _Hariyama helped Patrat up and patted his head. "Okay, you're good. Just a little bruised." He narrowed his eyes at the smoldering fist burned into the armor. "That's, uh…not going away, however."_

 _Rather than getting angry, the Patrat was also astounded by Griffin's show of improvement. "Dude! That was an awesome punch!" He sped over and hopped in front of Griffin with a wide grin. "You've been training extra hard, haven't you?!"_

 _Griffin couldn't contain the pride in his face. He held his hips and his head up high. "Ha! I have to if I want to be the strongest of the clan! I'll be so strong, no one will ever beat me! I'll be unstoppable!"_

 _Holly crossed her arms and laughed. "Please, I'll be the strongest, not you."_

 _Mack smirked jeeringly. "Get real, girly! You're looking at the strongest right here!"_

 _The kids went into an uproar trying to prove who'll be stronger than who. The Hariyama watched with droopy eyes, but a warm laugh. Not like this was the first-time competitiveness got into them._

* * *

Griffin set the armor piece down, then exited the hut. He remembered developing the minor abilities of Hatred Anima back when he was a Treecko. He always impressed his friends with his show of progress. With his father's guidance and the support he received, he wanted to do better than anyone ever could. Strength really did matter to him. That same mentality exists in his adult life now, but for darker reasons.

The Grovyle rubbed the back of his head and sighed. _I miss the laughter and games. Someone would beat me, I'd get stronger and beat them. Training was a sport for us. Training was fun, competitive. We never held back, but we never took it seriously. Strict training that was fun for everyone. Our dreams to rise higher than the rest._

He wasn't sure where his feet were taking him next, being so lost in his thoughts. He came back to reality and saw himself stopped in front of a large, circular hut. This was where the five elders of their village conducted meanings and did business with other towns and villages. Since Monsoon Village lived a secluded lifestyle in the forest, along with their past reputation, they needed wise leaders to handle the affairs.

He pressed his hand against the door, somewhat hesitant to go inside. As a child, he wasn't allowed to enter without the permission of the elders or his father. It was silly to think he shouldn't enter an abandon building, but it was a rule embedded into his head.

"Are you going in or just gonna stand there like some weirdo?" Griffin lowered his eyelids, not even bothering to acknowledge the presence of the Dewott behind him. Tony, in typical fashion, smirked cheekily at the Grovyle. "Don't worry, tough guy, the spirits of your village aren't going to haunt you."

"Don't be disrespectful to my elders," Griffin warned bitterly.

Tony sighed and held his hands up. "Alright, alright, I didn't mean to be rude," he apologized sincerely. Even though he and the bounty hunter were at odds with each other, the Dewott had no desire to disrespect his fallen clan. He slid his hands into his pockets. "Still, if you want to go in, no one's stopping you."

Griffin silently accepted his apology before closing his eyes. "I was never allowed to intrude without permission. Old habits, I suppose."

Tony raised his brow. "Given how you are now, I would expect you to follow your elders' rules." He smirked. "In other words, you totally snuck in like a devious, rebellious child would do!"

A short, quiet, but genuine laugh breathed through the Grovyle's lips. "Are you psychic, too?" He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Tony grinned before following. "No, just perceptive! I would've done the same thing!"

Entering the withered hut, the two were greeted to a mostly empty room, with a curved table being the only real item present. If Griffin had to guess, items like pictures and wall decorations were put into storage. Still, the wall behind the table remained the same. Five different symbols each representing the first letter and color of the clans' five anima. Each painted over where the council would sit.

Tony whistled as he looked around. "This place is dusty." He felt the walls and scratched it gently. Some paint chipped off. "And…old. And a little damp. Must have rained a while ago."

Griffin looked around, then caught sight of a spot on the ceiling. The fire had it near blended with the rest of the blackened ceiling, but he recognized the spot with perfect clarity. A spot made to seal off a hole that was once made through it. Once it's made, it was never something that could be unseen.

Tony noticed his staring and looked up. "…yep, that's a ceiling, alright!"

Griffin sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Idiot…I'm looking at the faded spot of the ceiling."

Tony raised his brow at it, only taking a few seconds to pinpoint the spot. "Ah yes…someone had to plaster that drywall stuff for a hole. So?"

"I made that hole."

Tony glanced at him, then smirked. "What did you do?"

Griffin crossed his arms and glared, feeling nostalgic again. "I was a kid. Not some heartless monster. If I'm curious, I explore…"

* * *

" _Not allowed to come in, he says! Important business, he says!" Griffin mocked with an annoyed tone as he climbed onto the roof of the council's hut. "I'm a grown up, too! I should be helping with the meetings! Dad does it and he's a big goof!"_

 _Helping him accomplish his devious scheme were Holly and Mack. They climbed up after him, though Mack needed some assistance up. "Griffin, maybe you're overthinking things…again," Holly said with an exhausted breath. "Why are you so interested in boring junk like this? They're just going to talk and talk about the economy and food and other boring, grown up nonsense."_

 _Griffin pouted. "But I want to represent the best for the Grim Ash Clan! That means starting early on my responsibilities!"_

" _And what's more responsible than eavesdropping on conversations that don't concern us?!" Mack cheered sarcastically. He snickered mischievously. "I'm just here because I want to prank the old farts! They can't one up me this time!"_

" _So, I'm guessing the stink bomb idea backfired?" Holly teased with impish glints in her eyes._

 _Mack shivered. "That smell haunted me for three whole days…"_

 _Griffin balanced across the roof, making sure none of the other adults could see them, before stopping over what he presumed to be the council table. "Okay, I think this is the spot." He grinned. "I'll show them! I'll help make this village better than ever!"_

" _There's that unwavering ambition of his again," Holly stated with an exasperated tone, though she said it with amusement._

 _Griffin pressed his ear against the roof and listened closely for the elders and his father. He could hear their muffled voices and_ maybe _a few words like 'trade' and 'restocking,' but nothing that stood out on its own. Griffin grunted and tried to listen harder. "Dang it…"_

 _Holly and Mack gathered around the Treecko, with the Bonsly stating, "You know, traditionally, we should be playing tag or something, not listening to old guys explaining the state of our resources."_

 _Griffin grumbled, "We can do that later."_

 _Holly chuckled. "Come on, Griff, I know your dad. I don't think he has the greatest interest in this junk either. He just does it because that's a responsibility he was tasked with."_

" _Yeah, but my dad gets to go on awesome adventures, too."_

" _I wouldn't call heading to another village to discuss trade 'adventurous,'" Mack stated honestly, "but he does get to fight strong guys."_

 _Griffin narrowed his eyes and pressed his head harder against the roof. "Darn it, still can't get clear sound." He looked around cautiously before ripping out the roof tiles and digging through the roof's interior._

" _Griffin!" Holly scolded quietly._

" _What? I'll fix it later," he promised as he pulled out pieces of the roof._

 _Mack snickered and joined in on the destruction. "Yes, yes! This is my kind of fun now!"_

 _Holly facepalmed herself and sighed. "Good grief…just be gentle with the roof. We don't want it-" Their eyes widened as they heard a moaning creak under them. "-break?" They looked at the hole being made and saw they were standing over a weak spot in the roof, which was bending under their weight now that supports were being ripping off._

" _I…didn't think this through…" Griffin finally admitted before sinking into the roof and crashing into the hut. Holly and Mack caught themselves on the hole and dangled from the ceiling._

 _Griffin crashed into a table on his back, scrunching up in pain and clutching the stinging pain in the back of his head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" His eyes widened as he felt a group of stares beading down on him. "Oops…" He sat up and smiled awkwardly._

 _Surrounding him were the five elders: a Watchog in green robes, a Miltank in purple robes, a Sceptile (his grandfather) in red robes, an Arbok in blue robes, and a Poliwrath in yellow robes. Standing across from the elders was Griffin's father, who had his arms crossed with a disapproving glare, but a warm smile that showed he wasn't completely mad about the interruption. Even so, Griffin felt ashamed for his intrusion._

" _Um…sorry?" he apologized meekly._

 _The elderly Sceptile sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Camus…it seems your son wanted to pay us a visit."_

 _Camus picked Griffin up by the head and held him up. "Seems so." He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Griffin…"_

 _Griffin smiled apologetically. "I…just wanted to see what you were talking about. You know, so I can be a great leader to the village."_

 _This surprised the elders for a moment, then they chuckled lightly. His grandfather sighed before saying, "Griffin, you're still young. Try and stay young for as long as you can."_

 _Griffin pouted. "But I want to be important like you guys!"_

 _His grandfather smiled wearily. "Trust me…childhood is one of the most precious parts of existence. Savor it for as long as you can…you stay young for only so long."_

 _Griffin sighed and let his arms go limp. "Yes sir…"_

 _The old Sceptile nodded approvingly. "However, if you really want to take on some new responsibilities…" Griffin smiled in anticipation. "…you can start by fixing our roof," he finished with a cheeky grin._

 _Griffin gasped, then looked up at Holly and Mack, who were likely going to be thrown into the same job. All three of them groaned in irritation._

* * *

Griffin ran his hand across the elders' table. He closed his eyes in thought. _Savor your childhood…I wish I could've. I feel like I lost so much in so little time. I had to grow up fast…now my innocence is but a fleeting memory._ He sighed and stepped away from the table.

Tony was searching the room for loose bits that might have been left behind. He saw Griffin leaving the hut. "Got your fill of memory lane, Hothead?"

Griffin, with his hands in his pockets, nodded slowly. "For now…" He left to check out a new part of the village.

Griffin closed his eyes as he walked aimlessly. The distant echoes of the past rang through his ears in a somber tone, masking the cheers and playful cries that truly sang. They were only children when life went to hell. He never asked to be the way he was, it's just how he grew from circumstances. He wondered…if nothing happened, would he have been his old happy-go-lucky self?

The Grovyle sighed. _I couldn't imagine myself smiling so much like nothing matters. I was just a dumb kid._ He swallowed hard, then groaned. _It really is a part of life you have to savor._

Griffin didn't know where explore next, but the excited cries of his Flareon companion gave him an idea. He spotted the old archives of the village, where records of their history and traditions were recorded and stored. He remembered how scholars from other villages would come to read up on the history of the Grim Ash Clan, from the very bad beginnings to their reformation into a much more decent society.

Having no real path, Griffin headed into the archives.

He pushed the door open and took a good look around. Still as it last was, only ashier. High shelves with drawers that contained hundreds of scrolls of information. Bookshelves along the walls with selections of old myths spawned from legend or from the Grim Ash Clans' own history.

He looked around observantly before spotting a neat pile of scrolls on the ground, with the Flareon and Mew that were using them sitting nearby.

Flint was reading through one of the scrolls with fascinated eyes. "Incredible! Proud warriors born within the Grim Ash Clan were some of the strongest warriors in time! They even create the weapons from their greatest blacksmiths with top of the line enchantments to create amazing weapons to compliment their fighting style!"

Gwyn lay on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air, as she read through a book. "Ooh! There's a legend about a Grim Ash Clansmen who cleaved a mountain with his magical pressure! Then he carried the mountain to plug up an active volcano!" Her eyes sparkled with glee. "AH! So cool!"

Griffin rolled his eyes in mild amusement. According to his grandfather, the son of the original user of Sorrow Anima, born with Hatred Anima, heavily exaggerated the feats displayed in that legend. A bit of research into the family history would reveal he actually stopped a spell from a bandit that simulated a volcano, but nowhere near the size or scale of a true volcano. Apparently his ancestor wanted to impress some girls with feats of heroics and they became adapted into a legend that was told to inspire the trainees to get stronger.

Flint looked up from the scroll he was reading and waved Griffin over. "Hey, Griffin! Your clan's history is incredible! It's like you're all trained to be the perfect warriors! Fighting potential, skills, judgment, abilities…"

Griffin looked to the side dryly. _Well, I wouldn't say 'good' judgment on my part…_

"And your culture is so fascinating as well." He picked up another scroll and unrolled it. "According to this, your clan wears sacred robes as a symbol to the gods after the turning point in your history, specifically in respect to the legendary Sword of Justice. Your clan adopted their sense of justice after realizing the error of their ways and took a more peaceful route to exercising strength and power. These robes were a sign you all achieved faith and peace in your past and took a new direction for the better."

"Woooow~!" Gwyn awed with captivated, sparkling eyes.

Griffin stifled a laugh and turn his back. "I haven't worn those robes in ages. I never really thought much of them other than being my clothes." He frowned. "Heh…it's the little things you have to appreciate, I guess." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I did appreciate them, even I didn't give it much thought."

Flint smiled at the scroll in his paws. "I've always appreciated history. It shows the building blocks our ancestors took to achieve what we have today. From the Grand Imperium Age to the development of more efficient civilizations to the development of new jobs that benefit off the strange properties of the Mysto region. That's why I want to become an archeologist. I want to know more about the cultures before us. Before magic became integrated into our society and was just a rare occurrence. To understand how we developed as Pokémon."

Griffin stood in silence after Flint spoke, turning his gaze down to his feet. He knew history wasn't for everyone, but he was prideful in his clan. All his fellow clansmen were. This was their home, after all. They were proud to be a family of powerful warriors.

Griffin looked at the books, then bent down when one caught his eye. He held it in his hand and read the title closely. _'Emotion Anima's Greatest Secrets'…_

* * *

" _Ultimate Anima spells?!"_

 _Griffin, Holly, and Mack were in the archives, assigned to learn about one of their ancestors and write a report on them. Just because they were a clan of warriors didn't excuse them from proper education. Griffin's father, Camus, was watching them while reading one of the books in the archive, only to get sucked into a conversation the kids were having._

" _What was that, Holly?" Griffin asked._

 _The Fomantis showed off the book in her hands. "I was reading up on Jethro Darkwing when I read this!" She traced her leafy hand across the text. "It says he defeated a whole swarm of militaristic Pokémon with his Ultimate Anima spell!"_

 _Mack tilted his head. "The heck is an Ultimate Anima spell?! I never heard of that nonsense!"_

 _This caused Camus to chuckle behind his book. He tried to hide it, but the children caught onto him and were now staring suspiciously. "Daaaad…"_

 _Camus waved it off. "No, no, don't mind me. Carry on with your book report."_

" _Mr. Camus," Holly firmly stated, "do you know anything about this?"_

" _Answer us, old man!" Mack demanded, stomping on the table._

 _Camus stifled his laughter as he set his book down. "I really shouldn't. That isn't a lesson you kids will be learning until advanced training into your anima comes around." He then smirked playfully. "Still, who am I to stifle the learning of such bright-eyed pipsqueaks?"_

 _Griffin pouted. "Don't play cute with us. Just spill the beans!"_

 _Camus now couldn't contain his amused laughter, leaning back in his chair. "Fine, fine." Once he had their full attention, he rested his hands over his chest and leaned back. "Now then…where to begin? Hmm…well, you kids know how each of your individual anima work, right?"_

 _Griffin nodded. "Yeah. I use highly offensive magical power, Holly uses illusions, and Mack uses moves that act as support based."_

" _So?" Holly added._

" _And you kids know about our limiters, too?" They nodded. Camus tapped the side of his head. "That limiter is a storage center for all the magic our bodies can't naturally handle in one go, only to adapt to it in time. Our clan's potential is one of the highest in the land for that reason alone. The more power we gather, the stronger we become. However, what happens when you…go over a certain point? Where you've achieved so much power that your body begins to…feel different?"_

 _Holly raised his hand. "You are referring to stage 2 of our limiter, correct?"_

" _Exactly. All that stored power released at once. Well…depending on how well trained you are, you also get access to a special kind of spell, unique to each anima and is the sole representation of your abilities." He pointed between them. "Absolute offensive power, the ultimate illusion, and becoming a force to be reckoned with. The…Ultimate Anima Spells."_

" _Wooow…" the kids awed._

" _How do we learn them?" Mack asked excitedly._

 _Camus held his hand up and laughed. "Sorry, kiddo, but that's a no-go as of now. You need to be…ridiculously strong to even handle the backlash of such power. They are spells that use the absolute potential of your anima, especially in stage 2 limit break."_

 _Griffin smirked and cracked his knuckles. "So, all we need to do is get stronger? Easy-peasy!"_

 _Camus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "If only it were that simple…still, if it's a goal you want to achieve, try and strive for it. Trust me, they aren't called the Ultimate Anima Spells for nothing. They're the fullest extent of your abilities."_

" _Right!" The kids grinned at each other in excitement. They'll learn how to use the Ultimate Anima Spell and they'll be stronger than everyone._

* * *

Even now, Griffin was nowhere near close to perfecting that ultimate spell. Train as he might, he still had a long way to go. His father said strength wasn't enough, so perhaps there was more to it. All the scrolls he could find on it just said 'You know when you feel it,' which honestly just sounded like fortune cookie nonsense.

He sighed and slid the book back into the shelf. He looked over his shoulder again as Flint and Gwyn continued to be enthralled about his clan's history. He wasn't sure that much excitement was warranted against a clan that was once formerly power-hungry, but he didn't want to kill their mood.

He left the archives and took his search over to the residential area of the village. He could feel Wes' aura still looting around one of the huts, though…as he drew closer, the hut appeared to be larger than the rest, signifying its importance among the others.

He stopped and stared in stunned silence. _This…is MY home._

The ruin state of his childhood home brought a bone chilling shiver to his spine. A lot of damage was done to the hut. He would know, since he nearly witnessed the killings that went on inside. He wasn't sure who died in that house. His parents or someone who came to protect him. Either way, it didn't make stepping in easier.

He was hesitant to go in, but the rummaging of belongings inside persuaded him to. Pushing the door open, he was greeted by the main hall. He scrunched up from the dust in the air, likely kicked up after Wes went inside. The damage to the house was very apparent, from the slash marks against the walls to the broken floorboards. A real struggle took place long ago.

There were no broken valuables out in the open, so they were likely stored away. Griffin held himself as he gingerly stepped through the ruins of his home. He flinched from the echoes of child-like laughter of his younger self. The memories he couldn't forget nor abandon. They were amplified in the presence of his old home.

He tried to block out the sounds, but they rang inside his mind. There was no escaping them. The laughter, slowly and subtly, turned to screams of horror. His eyes widened fearfully as fire sprang up in front of him, engulfing the home in mere seconds. Griffin backed away with quickened breath, nearly tripping over himself.

He looked over his shoulder, then felt his blood freeze in sight of the shadowy, hulking figure in the flames. The creature drew his sword, then pointed it at Griffin.

" _ **Useless…weak…pathetic…you'll never beat me. Your clan will never have their vengeance. You're nothing more than an insignificant insect that will die by my blade. You…will never redeem yourself."**_

Griffin clutched his head and roared, "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UUUUUPPPPPP!"

"Griffin?"

His eyes widened in alert, a moment of pause coming over. The flames, the figure, the sounds…they were all gone. He was stressing himself out. What he saw was nothing more than his imagination going into full gear. He released his head and lowered his trembling hands before turning towards the Umbreon standing behind him.

He carried a weapon on his back. A broadsword about the double the length of his torso. The shape of the sheathe showed the sword was shaped like a butcher knife. The hilted was bronze in color.

Wes tilted his head in concern. "You okay? You looked like you were in pain."

Griffin breathed slowly, relieved to see the Umbreon instead of… _him_. That…murderous killer. He pinched between his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself. Had their last encounter left a newfound fear of the man in his subconscious? Or was old childhood trauma resurfacing?

"I'm…better now…" Griffin let out one last anxious breath before narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing in my home?"

"Oh, this is your home? It's, uh…well, I assume it was lovely." He pursed his lips, trying to think of a way to continue this conversation without biting off more than he could chew. Thankfully, the Grovyle kindly offered his assistance.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing at the sword on his back.

"Oh, this?" He reached over and took the weapon in his teeth, handing it over to Griffin. "Found it in the…master bedroom, I think. It was laying in some drawers, so I thought I could show it to you."

Griffin held the weapon in his hands, stunned in awe. "This…" He gripped the hilt tightly. "This…is my father's sword."

Wes' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah…" He narrowed his eyes on the scratches in the scabbard. It wasn't in the best condition, but nothing unusable. "He wielded one of the strongest weapons in our village, Land Shift. I…never thought I'd see it again."

Wes smiled. "A proud symbol of your father's legacy."

Griffin closed his eyes. "…yeah. When a member…of the Grim Ash Clan receives a weapon of their own, it symbolizes a rite of passage into the next step of development. You're either bestowed with a weapon of your own design or inherit your parent's weapon. This belonged to my great-great grandfather. It was passed down until reaching my father. He broke the inheriting tradition when he saw my burning passion to get stronger. He wanted me to start my own legacy…with my own weapon."

"Endless Regret…" Wes stated.

Griffin nodded, then unsheathed the sword, revealing its golden blade. "It was…a proud moment in my life…"

* * *

" _Griffin Everfall. Please, step forward."_

 _It was the graduating ceremony for junior training. Young members of the Grim Ash Clan sat in their seats as they waited to be officially brought into the course. The Treecko beamed with excitement and jumped from his seat, racing over to where his father and the elders stood._

 _The elders shook his hand in congratulations, with his grandfather finishing up with, "Camus, present to him the mark of his achievements."_

 _Camus stepped forward and got on one knee before his son. He wore a proud smile on his face. In the crowd of villagers, Ramona, Griffin's mother, also smiled with pride for her son. Despite being brought into the clan through marriage, she knew how important this day was for her baby boy._

 _Griffin and Camus stared at each other in silence before the Sceptile reached behind his back and unveiled the Treecko's token for his efforts. "Griffin Everfall…my son…I'm honored to bestow onto you the weapon that'll carve your name through history. Care for it as an extension of your being. No sword is greater than the other. Only the wielder can decide that. This weapon…in your hands alone, will become the strongest weapon known to Mysto."_

 _Griffin nodded firmly. "I promise!"_

 _Camus undid the wrappings around it, revealing it in its full glory. A large black blade with a hilt wrapped into white cloth._

" _This instrument of power, forged by my hands and enchanted by your mother, has been given the name of 'Endless Regret.' A sword that shall bring difficultly to all who have the misfortune of facing it in battle. Endless Regret is yours to master. In your hands, it's the deadliest weapon of all. Train and perfect yourself with it."_

 _Griffin took the blade in his hands, staggered by its weight. Guess he'll have to evolve soon if he wanted to use it properly. He struggled to get it over his shoulder, but managed to do so. He saluted to his father. "I won't let you down!"_

 _Camus smiled and patted his head. "I know you won't. You'll make a powerful warrior. I just know it."_

* * *

Griffin stared at Land Shift with nostalgic eyes. "This was the weapon I could have inherited. Now…it's a final memento to my father's legacy." He bowed his head to it. "An extension of his will."

Wes smiled. "You take your weapons very seriously."

"Ever since I began my quest, I treat all the weapons I've collected as an extension of their former masters. I will use them against Voss…so that those fallen warriors will land the finishing blows against their killer. In death, they shall have their vengeance for their dishonorable murders."

Wes grinned wholeheartedly. "Heh…I don't know about this Voss creep…but you've proven yourself as a true warrior in my eyes."

It was rare to see the Grovyle with a smile, but it was one of the most amazing sights to witness when he expressed his gratitude, even if only faintly. "Thank you…" He narrowed his eyes lightly, then started leaving.

"Where are you going?"

Griffin stopped at the door, clutching Land Shift close to his chest. "I need…to visit one more place before I become at peace…" He exited his old home and went his final destination.

The resting place of his people.

* * *

A graveyard was made within the village, where the fallen people of the Grim Ash Clan were laid to rest. It was massive in size. An entire graveyard made for one single population of villagers, all who died on the same day.

Griffin kneeled before two graves that were side by side to each other: Camus and Ramona Everfall. He had his head bowed to them while Land Shift lay in front of him. He normally kept calm and composed when praying to the dead, but…it was harder with these graves. He never wanted to pray safe wishes to his parents…he never wanted them to die.

He sighed shakily, but tried to keep up appearances. "Mom…Dad…things have…changed a lot recently. I'm not sure if you know about my activities over the last decade, but…I'm taking a new path alongside my goal." He shook his head. "Funny…being a warrior meant I had dreams of grandeur saving the world. That was all kid stuff, but…not so much anymore.

"A legend lost in myth…that's what I'm looking for, now. A mystical idol that was nothing more than a fairy tale. Guess even fairy tales have some historical context to them." He narrowed his eyes for a moment, thinking deeply, then closed them. "I'm getting myself into a mess that isn't my concern…it wasn't supposed to be. Maybe it doesn't have to.

"But that'd make me a disgrace to the Grim Ash Clan if I backed down from a fight. You taught me to never back down, Dad. And Mom…you're the one who taught me to stay true to myself. Always be there to save lives." Griffin opened his eyes and looked at his hands. "No matter how many times I wash them, my hands will have sinful blood stained on them. For this, I don't regret. I did what I had to do. Now…I'm on an impossible quest that'll risk my very life.

"If you could spare a cup of advice, do you think I should…try and start things over…when this is all said and done?"

The graves, obviously, didn't respond. Yet, to Griffin, he could feel their responses close to his heart. He knew his parents well. If they were here as spirits or not, he didn't need to hear them to know what they'll say.

Griffin nodded. "Thank you…" He picked up Land Shift and held it up to his father's grave. "A weapon passed down through our family line…I shall carry this in your honor, Dad. For the honor of the village. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to wield Land Shift's power…but it's as you said: no sword is greater than the other. Only the wielder can decide that." He bowed to their graves.

He didn't acknowledge it, but he could feel the presence of his teammates standing nearby with reasonable distance, just to give him his privacy. They had warm smiles on their faces. They could tell newfound peace was made within the Grovyle. Now he had a personal goal in mind to avenge his clan, deeper than ever before.

Griffin stood up, then deposited Land Shift into his personal arsenal. He turned and walked away from the graves with his eyes closed. He walked past the others, saying, "Let's go before it gets dark."

They nodded and proceeded to follow. Gwyn, however, lagged behind and looked back at the barren land. She frowned a bit before beaming with an idea popping into her head.

Griffin kept his attention on the path until he felt the surge of nature magic behind him. He heard the others gasp, forcing him to look at the commotion. His eyes widened at the sight of lush flora sprouting around the graves and tombstones, decorating them in an assortment of beautiful flowers. It gave the graveyard…a bit of life.

Gwyn took her hand off the ground and smiled brightly at the Grovyle. "It was…looking a little too dreary, personally. I hope you don't mind. I thought it would be a nice sentiment to leave them off on."

Griffin was in awe by her act of kindness. The flowers were rearranged so elegantly around the tombstones. It was a gracious show of respect to his clan.

He looked away and held a hand over his eyes. "It's…nice. Thanks." The group blinked. They could have sworn they saw a tear dripping down his cheek…and a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "We don't have all day. Tempest Valley is a long ways away." He started walking again, leading the group to follow after him.

Flint walked up to his side. "So…I take it you didn't totally hate coming back here?"

Griffin rubbed his eyes, then hid his hands inside his jacket pockets. "It was a necessary visit. I couldn't avoid my past forever." He closed his eyes. "And…it helped me realized a new goal I want to achieve…when this is all over."

"What's that?" Tony asked.

Griffin looked ahead with hopeful eyes. "Perhaps…when I get my revenge…I'll settle down and rebuild Monsoon Village. Rebuild the Grim Ash Clan from the ground up. I wasn't completely sure at first, but…now I know that's what I want."

Gwyn clasped her hands together and awed, "That's so sweet!"

Ella smirked. "Didn't you tell me that would require you finding a mate or something?"

"I didn't say now. I've still got years left before I even think of that." He glared. "My main focus is helping you all and killing Voss…that's all that matters to me as of now." His expression softened. "But I don't want to lose sight of the home that raised me. I will rebuild my home."

Wes smiled proudly at him. "Well, when we get through this, you have our full support! We'll do everything we can to help rebuild your home!" The others nodded in agreement.

Griffin didn't face them. He lowered his head, then smiled softly. "Heh…that would…be appreciated." He looked back at him home as they put distance between them. Somehow…he could feel everyone's presence in the village, like nothing ever happened. It was foolish to dream for it all to go away, but letting the memories become tainted with hopelessness would be a disrespect to his clan. He'll see to it that their legacy doesn't die with them.

"…thank you."


	57. Chapter 57

_**Ch.57: The Heralds of Darkness, the Monsters of War! Fear Their Daunting Presence!**_

Within the hidden base of the Anguis Organization, the leader of the feared crime gang walked through the empty halls, dawning a cloak over his shoulders. He carried with him his trademark, madman grin with his hands crossed behind his back casually. Accompanying him was his loyal Roserade maid. She had her eyes closed as usual, following her master obediently.

Aeternus licked his lips in his devious, sketchy manner. His scheming mind never found time to rest, especially when the dawn of a brand new start was rising before him. "Hehe…my lovely maid, have my subjects replied to my summons?"

She took a light bow in response, keeping up at her steady pace. "They shall arrive momentarily, Master."

Aeternus chuckled darkly. "Good, good…maybe now we'll make some damn progress." His fingers twitched erratically and creepily, like they were possessed by an excitable demon. "Kehehehe…oh, the Shadow King will be pleased by my efforts. And once that igloo shrew finishes prepping for the surgery, our king will be reborn anew." The Mr. Mime's grin stretched even further. "I'm tingling with anticipation."

Preparations were being made between the three active Heralds of Darkness to bring their master back to his former glory. Callista was working with her coven and assisting the madman with his experiments while Voss just went about doing whatever the hell he does. However, Aeternus had other interests in mind before he could start with bringing back the Shadow King.

In light of the death of the Pinsir and Lexx, Aeternus began to devise new plans involving his henchmen and the shadows more effectively. Team Ravenfield was on their mission to gather the keys to the idol and Aeternus wanted to slow their efforts or, best case scenario, kill them. Though, sending out his henchmen to stop them wasn't an ideal strategy.

He got as much as Nightmare could offer about each of their members. The Blood Moon Rogue was well familiar to the high-class mob boss since he had hired him. His men would be slaughtered in seconds against such a monster. His personal grudges against the Lightning Thief, Tony Sapienti, never withered after their confrontation in Fuego Village. He knew the Dewott was impossible to catch once he started running. The oddest of the group was the green Mew, who seems to have control over plants. Callista knew much about, demanding that Aeternus doesn't kill her and rather brings the Mew to her alive.

The Espeon…oh, what did he care? She was the weakest of the group. Sure, taking out a few shadows not even at full power could be impressive, but she was easy pickings to eliminate. The Flareon was another weakling of their group, though was troublesome with a partner.

Then there was the one their master seemed to hold a grudge against…a name he kept repeating to Nightmare after resurrection…Ravenfield. While the Flareon bared the same surname, the Umbreon was the leader of their group and was possibly the most magically gifted. Aeternus remembered the battle against his Monster Pinsir. Even behind a mirror, Aeternus could tell he was strong.

The Shadow King seemed to want the Ravenfields gone. Details were vague, but Aeternus saw no issue in eliminating a few pests.

Aeternus and his maid walked further through the twisting corridors before facing the clown's laboratory. The madman smirked delightfully before pushing the doors open.

His own personal domain of horrors and nightmares. Bloody lab equipment he never bothered to wash hanging presentably on the walls. Cabinets full of strange oddities, like a set of shark teeth, a severed hand, and a jar containing something resembling horribly made chili. Separate workstations were made in the lab to perform different tasks with efficient space provided. There was a testing ground separated from the lab by a strong one-way window and layers of thick walls, since testing usually involved something destructive happening.

But what really stood out in the nightmarish lab was a single door closed off by several locks. Through the tiny window on the door, there was shelves of cylindrical containers containing a pale-yellow dust, each labeled with names. This was the same dust that a victim of Aeternus' Farewell Oblivion turned into upon death. The locked door was labeled 'Life Particle Storage.'

Aeternus switched the lights on and pulled a notebook out from under the central workstation. "Forgot to ask, but Callista got my memo, right?"

"Mistress Callista is busy, unfortunately," the Roserade replied. "However, a couple of her witches were grateful enough to come in her place. Her Hex Caster and her Puppet Master."

Aeternus snickered through his teeth. "Fine by me. The shrew will be useful in this case. I look forward to properly working with them." He slapped the book open, then slammed his finger down on the page he wanted. "We got a lot of work to do. My minions will appreciate this when it's all over. They'll actually be useful for once."

Aeternus reached through his cabinets and pulled out his equipment and oddities, reviewing his notes to make sure all he was planning will go off without a hitch. With his track record, there might be a few dead minions in the end. Wouldn't be the first time.

The lab doors opened and the minions he called down made their way in: a Shiinotic, a Venonat, a Jynx, a Purrloin, Caesar the Sableye, and Rubia the Cradily. They were dressed in the typical Anguis Organization attire, like a street gang. While they were undyingly loyal to their leader, they knew personal summons from him meant they were going to have a hell of an afternoon.

Aeternus smirked over his shoulder in his usual unsettling demeanor. "Ah…you all made it. I'm so pleased that you came…not that you had a choice! Kehehehehehe!"

His minions laughed along with the madman with noticeable unease. In the Anguis Organization, there were a few things to remember: don't disobey Aeternus, don't piss him off, and just smile and nod with his ramblings. "Of course, sir!" the Shiinotic exclaimed a bit too loudly. "Anything to see your vision come to life!"

The Purrloin licked her lips curiously. "Though, I am curious as to why you called us here."

"Potential, my dear." Aeternus grinned evilly. "A war is brewing. Once my organization brings about the dark ages with my master once again reborn, a new age will be dawned on us. In order to achieve this, I need new warriors to lead my vision. Of course, I don't just want strong warriors. I want ones filled with power!" He clenched his fist. "Transforming Pokémon into killing monsters."

Caesar tiled his head. "You're not suggesting what you did to that Pinsir, are you?"

Aeternus waved his concern off. "Oh, don't be absurd! I can't have unstable monsters running around without meaning babysitting them! The work I'd have to put in would be maddening! And I'm already mad enough as it is!" He threw his head back and went into a quick cackle of insanity before snapping back to serious mode. "No, I need rational warriors to do my bidding." He smirked at the six. "You all will be the prototypes for my newest brand of shadow hosts."

They blinked in bewilderment. "What…does that mean?" the Jynx asked.

Before Aeternus answered, the lab door opened once more. Stepping in this time was Reuben and Isidore the Hex Caster. Isidore, no longer concealed behind a cloak, was revealed to be an Ambipom. She wore robes similar to a mage, but had a more witchy design incorporated into them: mainly black with a red shirt partially hidden under it, a few silver buttons down the middle, and a skirt that covered her legs. The skirt itself had a spider web design to it. It was designed to also let her twin tails stick out, with the left one carrying her staff.

As for Reuben, he- in the nicest way possible- looked horrible. While back in his suit, his face suffered long term damage after getting the shit kicked out of him by Flint's Guardian. His left cheek was slightly caved in due to facial fractures. There was a long scar that curved around his right eye, resembling a bruise in color. A part of his igloo head was permanently chip over the left side of his face. Aside from that, there was minor scarring over his face. He was seen walking with a limp and had his weaponized arm in a sling.

Aeternus smirked at the two, then looked back at his minions. "In response to your question…with the dark arts of witchcraft and my brilliant mind, we're going to transform you all into killing machines." He held his hand out and summoned a thick cloud of darkness in his palm. "The power I wield cannot not be understand or appreciated my mere mortals. A part of me will be incorporated into your new designs. Cherish the thought that your leader will share his power to make you worth something."

"Y-You mean that, sir?" the Venonat asked meekly.

"Of course I do. I'm a generous man when I want to." He smirked. "Now…who wants to be my first test subject?"

Not so surprisingly, they all raised their hands. A bit out of fear since the madman doesn't take kindly to defiance, but a promise of power was also tempting. To achieve their leader's goals and benefit their futures was a goal they'd risk their lives for.

He laughed and pointed out the Purrloin. "Why don't we start with you?" He snapped his fingers. "The rest of you, I want to test your combat abilities. I have other plans for you." He pointed at his maid. "My lovely maid here will evaluate your skill. Don't disappoint too much."

The minions couldn't help but grimace at the maid. Sure, she looked harmless, but she wasn't exactly…normal. A soulless body created by Puppet Master hands that lived to serve Aeternus? They knew full well that since she was Aeternus' Puppet, she wasn't some dainty maid to take lightly.

They sighed worriedly and made their way into the testing chamber with the Puppet maid following behind, neutral in expression. For their sake, the maid wouldn't kill them.

The Purrloin looked to her boss and stood at attention, awaiting further orders. Aeternus grinned creepily as the darkness sprung from his hand. It slithered around him like a snake, then revealed two gleaming red eyes. "Take a long, hard look at this shadow, Lithia. This shadow is a creation of my power. I'll give you a sample of my magical control over matter. This shadow will not only be bound to your soul, but it'll also be used to modify your abilities. We're going to turn you into an unstoppable killer. A killer…with a task to complete."

Lithia smirked gently and crossed her arms. "I feel honored, Lord Aeternus." She glanced over at the two witches. "But, to what is the use of their presence."

Reuben lowered his head and smirked. "I guess the crazy man didn't tell you or the goons about the second purpose of this little warrior project of his."

Aeternus grinned. "These experiments are merely to help test a certain formula I'm working on, in order to revitalize the Shadow King. I have to see if a basic mortal body can handle the experiments. Not just the body itself, but also the modifications made into it."

That statement caused Lithia to pale. "Modifications…to the body?"

Aeternus held his hips. "Oh, don't worry about a thing. Nothing major, of course. We're just going to perform a little…surgery."

The Purrloin gripped her arm as sweat dripped down her forehead. "What…kind of surgery?"

The Mr. Mime patted her head with a cold stare and wicked smile. "If you want, I'll even considered putting you under. I enjoy watching my subjects scream during this part. But, because I want you to stay somewhat sane, having you unconscious might be the best course of action."

The purple cat was obviously nervous, but she wouldn't dare defy her lord. Besides, if all goes well, she'll be stronger than ever. Where's the harm in that? "O…kay, whatever you say, sir."

"Prep her on the table," Aeternus ordered Reuben. He nodded and whispered further instructions into the Purrloin while Aeternus walked over to the glass window separating him from the training room. "Now, how are my subjects handling my lovely maid?" He blinked, then smirked evilly. "Ooh, not too well, I see."

Isidore grew curious and joined his side to see what it was that the maid was doing. In her brief surprise, she faltered back as the Venonat slammed into the window face-first, twitching as he slid back to the ground. "Your methods are rather unorthodox, wouldn't you say?"

Aeternus shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Currently, they were witnessing highly trained grunts in his forces having their asses handed to them by a Roserade who was just a mere Puppet. The Shiinotic and Caesar tried to stab her with their knives, but she deflected their attacks and performed elegant, but deadly high kicks to the faces. Blood splattered out of their mouths. Rubia and the Jynx attempted a sneak attack from behind, but the maid easily intercepted and surprised them with a quick turn and the reveal of weaponry hidden under her bouquet hands. Gun barrels, loaded and ready to fire.

They shrieked and tried to run away, but were inevitably taken down by the splash of magic bullets that pierced through their bodies, avoiding vital areas, of course.

Aeternus laughed at their misery. "Oh, as much as I enjoy my minions having their shit kicked out of them, there is purpose to this. I'll beat them down more and more and improve them. I'll study their flaws and improve around them, giving them the skills necessary to take out their opponents. With every beating they take from my maid, I'll improve them until even she can't overwhelm them."

Isidore glanced at him. "And my purpose for being here?"

He snickered. "Well, I'm actually glad Callista sent you down. Your dark arts should prove useful. Think you could help whipping up special formulas combined with the essence of shadows?" He held his hand out and spawned another shadow from his hand. "With me providing their power and my genius intellect, I need a crafty magic user to assist in the finished product. Believe me, if we can turn these amateurs into unbeatable powerhouses, not even those pesky treasure hunters will stand a chance."

Isidore narrowed her eyes, then chuckled. "It'll be an honor to work alongside you."

Aeternus grinned satisfactory. "Kehehehehe…excellent. Let's get to work."

* * *

With no interest nor relative skill in helping Aeternus with his projects, Voss took to training in his lonesome. Since he wasn't allowed to kill the Anguis grunts (only Aeternus was allowed to do that), he took the next best thing. The witches were kind enough to lend him their supply of stone imps so he wasn't sitting around and doing nothing.

Problem was, the stone imps featured the exact same problem the man struggled with: lack of challenge.

He stood there, motionlessly and without armor, letting the imps beat and punch him without resistance. They clawed at his skin, laughing like the little devils they were. He could tell these imps were enjoying the lack of effort he put in, since they were used to mercilessly slaughter their targets. Though, eventually, they will realize their attempts were all for naught.

Voss sighed in disappointment and walked towards a bench that had a fresh bottle of water waiting for him to drink. He was currently outside the base, training on Aeternus' private rooftop dojo. The environment around him was…bleak and depressing. Dark storm clouds that looked unnatural, with purple lightning shoot down at the ground and roof. Rocky terrain for miles, too.

Voss has never seen anything like this before in his travels around Mysto. Being immortal, he has seen the changes Mysto went through with his own eyes. Advancements in spells, development of new weapons, and, of course, the new warriors that sprung up and disappointed his miserable existence. Yes, it was quite clear he wasn't in Mysto exactly, but rather one of the many hidden dimensions scattered all across the region. Seems Aeternus just really loved the view of this place.

Voss picked up his water and squirted the clear liquid into his mouth, still not acknowledging the imps that scratched at his body. He set the water down and stared off at the miles of ground to cover.

 _Perhaps I can test my abilities on those mountains. Surely a far more useful waste of my time._ He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the roof's edge. _Power without a rivaling force to test it…how monotonous. The only one who has ever defeated me is the same man who refused to execute me: the Shadow King._ Voss glared at the ground. _He taunts me with this gift of power and immortality. Is this your divine wish, my master? To watch me suffer as I face the roads of disappointment? Or perhaps you wish that I find a worthy rival to satisfy my desires?_

Voss stepped away from the roof edge and walked back to the center of the battlefield, _still_ not acknowledging the imps who were _still_ relentlessly trying to make him bleed. Voss gripped the hilt of his sword. _Perhaps I should just accept my fate for what it is._ He drew the weapon out. _A pointless existence that'll grant me no satisfaction._ He slashed the air twice, confusing the imps into stopping their pointless attacks. _No death…just eternal life._ He slid his sword back into its scabbard. _A warrior who will never die…who wishes to find the ultimate challenge._

The moment his sword clicked back into its scabbard, the imps cried out in agony as they fell apart in stone fragments. The speed of his slashes were so fast, they couldn't register anything after the first and only visible swipe of his sword.

Voss sat on the ground and crossed his arms, sighing tiredly. "What a waste of my time…"

"I feel like I'm the only one who has been rather cheery in her five centuries of immortality." Voss glanced to the side and was graced by the presence of the Witch of Darkness. "First Puck goes insane, Wendrake abandons us and is off doing who knows what, then we have you who is even more depressed and suicidal than before."

Voss glared at the Ariados before resuming staring off into the distance. "You aren't me, Callista. I am, and forever will, be eternally unsatisfied until I find my rival."

Callista narrowed one eye at him. "So, you decided to massacre an entire clan just so one of their few survivors finds the will to kill you? I don't disapprove of the murder of an entire clan- heck, if I knew where you were at the time, I would have gladly joined in- but you are only setting yourself up for failure. What is it about that Grovyle that interests you?"

Voss closed his eyes. "…potential. His clan's power is…intriguing. I wish to exploit his hatred and see just how far I can take it." He grunted. "However…even after massacring his entire clan, there's still something holding him back. I want him to hate me with all his heart, but something won't allow his hate to grow farther than that." He sighed. "I'm beginning to wonder if there's a limit to the amount of hate you can feel towards someone. Is it possible to have an undying, unlimited hatred for someone?"

Callista rested in front of the Warrior of Darkness with narrowed eyes. "Look, I didn't study weird philosophy junk like you, pal. I'm a witch. I don't care about hatred and the nature of it and whatever. All I care about is amassing the powers of Hell." She closed her eyes. "Despite my place in the Tribe of Shadows, my power relies mostly on the demons I've made contracts with. I didn't bother using the high tier ones on that Flareon I fought. I didn't take the fight seriously. I just wanted to see if he cared for that little Mew as much as he says.

"My eyes are set on that green Mew, though. She impressed me with not only her magic, but her potential to be unstoppable." She hissed gleefully. "Oh yes, how I loved watching her slip into madness because I nearly killed her precious friend. If you want to talk about hatred, I felt plenty of that when her hidden godly magic exploded from her depths. Her passive control over plants makes her a deadly prize worth snatching. The demons of Hell will be pleased when I bring them her soul in exchange for the contract I seek."

Voss scoffed. "You and your demons. You're a weakling to rely on the forces of Hell."

Callista narrowed her eyes. "I'm a witch, asshole. My strengths don't fall under physical combat." She quietly snickered. "Still, if I need to, I do have other ways of relying on the power given to me by our master. Does that bring a little more faith in my strength?"

Voss sneered. "Hardly. You're not even worth meeting the end of my blade."

"When did this turn into a conversation about us fighting?" She laughed under her breath and looked ahead. "I have all of Hell to back me up. You have that unbreakable armor of yours. Puck has his freaky little abilities." She glared. "And then there's good ol' Wendrake, master of assassination."

"How I dream to drive my blade down his throat for his betrayal…" Voss growled. He then sighed. "Speaking of him, I miss the times of war. At least back then, I had purpose in myself. The ensuing war of countless lives, trying to fight back for their freedom. That brought out their own hidden strength, and brought me worthy fighters to test their will to live."

Callista clicked her mandibles and hissed with glee. "Ah yes, that fifty year war where we ravaged the land and nearly brought those pathetic Pokémon to their end." A gleam of evil flashed from the corner of her eye. "Those were some good times, you have to admit. Back when we were all just getting used to our power. Back when we first learned what it meant to be the best."

Voss narrowed his eyes slowly, then grunted. "Tch…you're not wrong."

* * *

 _Desolate land ravaged from destruction and chaos. A world crumbling under the strain of war. A region once full of life. A region without a name. A dark mist rolled across the rocky land, only the sound of the wind rolling by for minutes on end._

 _Then…a sound was made. Warriors armoring themselves for their life._

 _A nearby settlement, a town, stood in the empty land, alone without the lush expanse of nature to comfort it. A town full of scared Pokémon, slowly evacuating to flee for their lives. Ever since the war started, there was no hope. Only survival. They could only survive. Only run. They could see the signs._

 _The Heralds of Darkness were coming._

 _The warriors of the town amassed into a large army, armed with the finest weaponry they could get and dressed in their best armor. Everything they needed to hold off the heralds…they hoped, at least._

 _The dark mist grew in size as four figures came closer to the approaching army. Their deadly presence was menacing from distances away. Up close, they were monsters born from Hell. A miracle had to be granted to allow them to survive this day. A blessing from Arceus himself._

 _The Warrior of Darkness, adorning his unbreakable, self-improving armor and wielding his sword over his shoulder with a firm glare piercing through his mask._

 _The Witch of Darkness, wearing a cloak as she scuttled across the ground, clicking her mandibles together in delightful anticipation._

 _The Strategist of Darkness, floating over their heads wearing a gentlemen's suit with a cape and delivering a cold scowl to the amassing Pokémon._

 _Finally, the Assassin of Darkness. Black suit, gloves, boots, and hood with a silver mask covering his face. His pupils shined with a red glow through the mask's eyeholes. His physique showed a humanoid body type._

 _They stared down the army as they readied to fire on the heralds, refusing to surrender to these merciless killers without a fight. However, that assumed they were going to survive this day long enough to consider surrender. No, surrender wasn't an option to be granted. It was live or die once the first gunshot rang. All the warriors knew this. It was their last stand to protect the evacuating civilians._

 _As the warriors prepared to fire, the heralds observed their opposition with judging eyes. The Strategist, Puck, floated down to their level and sneered. "Insolent Pokémon…they should accept their deaths with some dignity. Their fruitless show of force will only result in despair."_

 _Wendrake the Assassin closed his eyes and sighed. "Give them some credit. They're at least thinking of their town before us. They're clearly evacuating as we speak."_

 _Callista the Witch hissed. "So, should we intervene and dispose of the escapees?"_

" _Our orders are to remove their forces," Wendrake reminded sternly. "The citizens will be no threat. We're only here to eliminate their line of defense. Our armies will wipe them out."_

 _Voss the Warrior scoffed dryly, impatiently clanging his sword against his armored shoulder. "I don't care what we do. Right now, I just want to see which one of these pathetic warriors can match my power. If the citizens wish to flee, whatever. They're not important."_

 _Puck scowled in annoyance. "Pathetic lot, you are. Thinking of yourselves half the time." He glared at the warriors. "Information on our previous battles have given them some much needed prep time. Their weapons must be loaded with a secret weapon. Exercise caution as usual." He glared at Callista. "Intercept the first wave."_

 _Callista narrowed her eyes and scuttled forward. "Right…"_

 _The warriors armed their weapons warily as they saw the witch taking the first steps into battle. Callista remained expressionless as she observed their stances. They were clearly suppressing all forms of fear to kill them. She'll give them credit for accepting their inevitable deaths with some pride._

 _Once she stopped walking, she hissed in amusement. "Now…which contract should I use?" She clicked her mandibles in thought, then laughed suspiciously. "Ooh…how about this one? I call upon the Sealed Army of a Thousand Demons!"_

 _Her cloak sprung up and released a thick black fog that covered her side of the field. The warriors didn't wait for her to summon anything and fired their guns at the witch, shrouded deep in the black fog. Their guns were single fire only, so they fired off one after the other, quickly reloading without breaking the flow of fire. Their shots pierced the fog, but some of the warriors with sharper hearing heard the faint sound of metal clanging with each round._

 _The firing squad was called off, leading them wait for the fog to clear. As the fog receded back into Callista, the warriors stood in horror as the fog revealed a massive army before them. Purple, leathery skinned demons with horns, piercing red eyes, and snaggleteeth, each wearing minimal armor and carrying swords and shields, bows and arrows, or operating mobile cannons._

 _Callista hissed evilly. "Now my demons, fulfil my wishes and vanquish their forces."_

" _By your command, Mistress Callista!" the demons roared before charging into battle._

 _Getting over the initial shock of demons spawning from nothing, the marksmanship warriors took aim again and fired on the approaching army. Some were lucky to get a few clean hits on the demons, but the demons got in fast and brought their weapons down on the Pokémon._

 _Swords clashed fiercely as both sides pushed back. The Pokémon got lucky in eliminating the demons, as their purpose seemed to be overwhelming numbers. However, the demons weren't without their own training, able to keep up and eliminate just as many Pokémon warriors as the enemy._

 _Two Nidoking roared and smashed a group of demons into a bloody pulp with their war hammers. They were charging through the demons and holding them back for their allies._

 _Callista sneered in annoyance. "I should really start acquiring higher tier demons to do my bidding." She narrowed her eyes and chuckled darkly. "Hmm…I think I might have a contract that requires the sacrifice of a Nidoking." She looked back at her allies. "If one of you would be so kind as to get me a Nidoking…"_

 _Voss swung his sword and took a few steps forward. "I'll proceed with the second wave…" His steps turned into large strides as he rushed into battle, stomping the ground with each powerful step._

 _The two Nidoking bashed their way through the thousand demons until feeling the overwhelming presence of a new opponent. They raised their war hammers at the approaching opponent. Voss narrowed his eyes sharply on them, a glimmer of intrigue shining off them. They looked strong. Maybe they could satisfy his wishes._

 _The hammers swung for both the armor-cladded Electivire's sides. Voss stopped and took the hits to his sides. Much to the Nidokings' shock, their hammers didn't put a dent into the armor. In fact, once they pulled their hammers back, they saw the heads were chipped and crumbling._

" _That armor…!" one of the Nidoking's gasped in alarm._

" _What the hell is it made of?!" the other exclaimed._

 _Voss narrowed his eyes and aimed his sword for their heads. "Are you discouraged to fight already? I don't want to be disappointed."_

 _The first Nidoking dropped his hammer and attempted to tackle the armored herald down. "We won't let you take our town!"_

" _We're only letting them evacuate." The bipedal rhino gasped as the evil warrior's sword impaled his throat. He was stunned silent as the light faded from his eyes. "If you're their best, what do we have to worry about from them?" He withdrew his sword and let the Nidoking drop dead._

 _The second rhino clenched his teeth in anger. "You…You bastard!" He charged for Voss, but the Electivire stepped out of the way._

" _You're dealing with me, my new sacrifice!" The Nidoking was suddenly grabbed by a massive shadow hand and lifted into the air. He gawked in horror before staring down at the Ariados holding him hostage. From under her fluttered cloak came the shadow extension. She hissed deviously. "Perfect. Just what I was looking for." She tapped the medallion around her neck._

 _A portal opened up in front of her legs, leading to an unknown location for the Nidoking. He flailed defiantly in the spider witch's hold. "Release me at once!"_

 _Several Pokémon suddenly dashed for Callista before she could throw him into the portal. "Strike swiftly, men! All we need is a clean strike!" They raised their swords and jumped the spider as she focused on her hostage._

 _She stayed silent for a moment, then chuckled arrogantly. "You fools? I'm not wasting my time on you."_

 _The swords came dangerously close to stabbing her, but something…something caused their swords to shatter to pieces before they could make their kill. The Pokémon jumped back immediately, fearing the spider had something to do with the destruction of their weapons. A Herdier with only a hilt held in his teeth growled. "What was that?! Another demon's doing?!"_

 _His eyes suddenly widened in alarm as most of his men broke down in splashes of blood. Severe lacerations crossed the front of their bodies in such a horrid display of clean cuts._

" _Not a real demon…but close enough." The Herdier's head snapped forward as the feared Assassin of Darkness calmly walked towards him with his hands behind his back. "Don't make any foolish attempts for your life. Do me a favor and surrender. I'll make it quick and painless."_

 _Herdier's face twitched in discomfort. Before he could bark his objection at the evil man, two remaining swordsmen, a Marowak and a Blaziken, rose and dashed for the assassin with newly drawn swords at the ready._

" _The Heralds of Darkness will die on this day!" the Blaziken proclaimed as they both got in close with their weapons._

 _Wendrake sighed in annoyance as the swords swung for his neck. "Put those damn things away." The swords suddenly shattered to pieces, then the shattered shards flung into the swordsmen, almost like they were being telekinetically controlled. They cried out in pain as the blade shards jabbed through their bodies, but not deep enough to kill them on the spot._

 _The Marowak, taking a moment to collect himself, retrieved his bone club from behind his back and swung it at the assassin with a fast series of jabs. Wendrake raised his finger and casually matched of the speed of the jabs, stopping them without any visible effort in his finger blocks._

" _You're wasting my time." Wendrake caught the club between his index finger and thumb. Before the Marowak knew it, a series of slashes traveled down the club and transferred through his arm and into his chest, tearing apart in his heart in seconds. He gawked with a few sputters of blood from his mouth, then dropped unceremoniously at the assassin's feet. Wendrake held the Marowak's prized possession between his two fingers before it crumbled to pieces. "You forced my hand."_

 _The Blaziken slammed his hand against the ground and growled furiously at the assassin. He drew a knife from the back of his waist while the assassin's back was turned. Without making so much as a sound, he lunged straight for his exposed back, aiming for the heart._

 _Wendrake didn't attempt to dodge, sensing his angered movements with ease. He closed his eyes as the Blaziken drew nearer. His assassination attempt was cut down as the land flickered with a pale yellow glow before springing up and jabbed through the humanoid chicken as spikes. His face was twisted in a permanent expression of anguish, no signs of life remaining inside._

 _The assassin glanced to the side with an unimpressed look in his eyes. "Rather messy execution, Puck."_

 _The scowling Mr. Mime floated into action with his arms crossed. "Quit lollygagging. We have a job to do. Nightmare is amassing the shadows for the final push. Weaken their forces or kill them. Not that complex."_

 _The Herdier grinded his teeth together in rage. "You monsters…I can't allow this to continue!" He lunged himself at them with the broken, yet jagged blade aimed for the mime._

 _Puck sneered and dodged his attempted strike before kicking him across the face. "Then allow me to end your miserable existence." He pressed his hands together and channeled his magical power between his hands._

 _The Herdier ignored his facial injury and recognized the attack from the many notifications of miraculous survivors. "No…NO!" He hightailed it as fast as he could. "Everyone!" The warriors, still fighting off the persisting demons, turned towards him in shock. "Retreat! Retreat NOW!"_

 _Puck narrowed his eyes, then slowly opened his hands like a pair of gates. "Particle…Eraser." He fully revealed his palms and fired a massive, pale yellow beam at the warriors._

 _Herdier lunged to try and gain distance. He let out a horrified scream as he, and the other warriors, were consumed into the beam. Their figures darkened within the light, then broke apart as their screams went silent. Within the light, their darkened forms blew apart like dust in the wind. There was no hope of escape. There was no one to survive._

 _Puck lowered his smoking hands and smirked at the blackened ground. No flesh or bone remained. No armor, weapons, or clothes. They've been completely erased in a single instance. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the air. "And that…is how you finish off the enemy promptly."_

 _Callista threw the panicking Nidoking into her portal and closed it up before retracting the shadow appendages. "Puck, you should really learn to relax. No one can stop us. Years of this war has turned into a game for us to exploit. Enjoy that."_

 _Wendrake crossed his arms. "Mission complete. Now for the final wave, for the shadows to destroy what is left of this pathetic town."_

 _Voss sighed in disappointment that he couldn't fight any more worthy opponents. "What a drag…" He sheathed his blade._

 _Callista tapped her medallion and opened up a second portal, this time for all four of them. She looked over the horizon and hissed. "The shadows are approaching. Let them indulge in their mayhem while we wait for more worthy prey to foolishly waste their lives."_

 _Wendrake bent down and picked up a shard of a bullet. "Well, I'll give them this much, they at least tried to be smart. The bullets were laced with poison."_

 _Callista chuckled darkly. "Oh yes, that was a desperate attempt on their part." She stepped through the portal, followed by the other three._

 _Once it closed up, the black mist the rolled around the ground would soon become darker._

* * *

 _A clanking of glasses echoed in the private dining room of the Shadow King's castle. Callista and Puck celebrated another successful destruction of enemy forces with their demeaning laughter while Wendrake and Voss silently kept to themselves while not totally excluding from the enjoyment of the banquet thrown together for them._

 _Voss had his armor set into its dormant state while Wendrake remained wearing his mask. Callista made a few playful jabs at him for this. "Yo, Drake! You know that mask doesn't come with a mouth hole, right?"_

 _Wendrake sighed tiredly. "I think you know by now that I'm perfectly capable of eating with my mask on." He lifted his wine glass and tilted his head up, enough for a small gap between his face and the mask to smoothly pour wine down his throat._

 _Puck pressed his fist against his cheek and raised his brow. "Seriously, eight years and you still haven't taken that damn thing off?"_

" _I take it off in private," he corrected him._

 _Puck smirked. "Oh really? What's wrong? Ashamed to show your face in front of us?"_

" _This becoming a problem?" Wendrake asked, flashing a sinister glow from his left eye, which didn't faze the strategist._

 _Puck found himself laughing manically. "Someone's having issues~!" He nearly went into mad cackles, but he reined himself in and cleared his throat. "Ugh…pardon me." He lifted his wine glass and sipped delicately._

 _Voss closed his eyes. "You do seem to like keeping your face hidden from us? I don't think we ever asked."_

 _Wendrake narrowed his eyes at the dining table. "Guess time flies when you're given immortality…" He felt his chest. "Hard to believe I'm still in my mid-twenties." He clenched his glass tightly. "…you know I'm only doing this because I have to return the king's favor, right?"_

 _Puck smirked and sipped his wine. "So, you really are ashamed. Eh, give it a few more centuries. I'll admit, I had trouble accepting this new life of anguish and tyranny, but I was quick to go along with it. It's like my true calling has been realized."_

 _Wendrake rolled his eyes and traced his finger around the edge of his glass. "Uh huh…"_

 _The heralds ceased their festivities for a moment when they felt a new presence enter the room. A very powerful one that surpassed their own power. They turned to the dining hall's main entrance before standing up and bowing to the man they obeyed._

" _Greetings, Shadow King," they greeted in unison._

 _Stepping into the dining hall, his presence was overwhelming to the untrained individual. As a shadow, he took on liberties to bind himself to a powerful host to serve his deeds. His current body was a Feraligatr, cladded in black armor and a red cape. However, this was no regular Feraligatr. It is the unfortunate host of the most powerful shadow to ever grace the lad. The possessed gator's pupils were red while the sclera was black. He carried a large broadsword on his back._

 _His gaze was sharp and cold, staring down at the bowing heralds with low eyes. They could see the dark aura that surrounded him. Black as a starless night, resembling a plume of smoke. He radiated with evil._

" _At ease," he ordered, allowing them to relax. His voice was smooth and refine, but with the expected darkness of an evil king. He walked to the far end of the dining hall, where his throne chair sat at the end of the table. "What's our status on the resistance?"_

 _Callista held her glass between her forelegs. "They've been completely pushed out of the immediate area. Our forces are spreading and taking up more of their land." She sipped her wine before continuing, "As of now, this region's population has dropped by a little under ten percent. They're persistent in holding on to their life."_

 _Puck swirled his wine around with an analytical demeanor in his face. "Shadows sent to eliminate survivor strong holds have been eliminated, however. The Pokémon are going into hiding while warring back against us. Their best scientists and engineers are doing everything in their power to build better weaponry against our shadows."_

" _Progress of eliminating us, however, hasn't gone up," Voss pointed out. "It would be easier to have us wipe them all out."_

 _The Shadow King sat himself in his chair and snapped his fingers. Shadows sprung from the ground and poured him a glass of wine. "I had to send you four to eliminate that last batch of warriors after they took back part of their land. As said, they're steadily trying to improve." He lifted the glass and brought it up to his lips. "We shouldn't have to worry, though. I want this war to last as long as possible. I want to see just how determined these Pokémon are to retake their land." The possessed gator closed his eyes. "Besides, we can't be stopped by mere mortals. The Pokémon have nothing that could permanently cripple our advancements. They can try and build their fancy weapons to counter us, but they'll always fall short. Especially when we have the advantage of utilizing magic."_

 _Wendrake closed his eyes. "Indeed. There aren't many magically gifted Pokémon in the world. It isn't a common practice like for you shadows."_

 _The Shadow King finished sipping his wine and set the glass down. "Whether this war lasts two more years or a hundred years, we'll succeed. I'll take my time to make these inferior creatures learn true power." He narrowed his eyes. "After all is said and done, I'll obtain what's rightfully mine and use its power to become a true god. These mortals are a mere warm-up. My true sights rest on overthrowing the gods."_

 _Puck raised his glass. "And we'll be here to bring your dream to reality."_

 _Callista raised her glass. "I second that."_

 _Voss nodded, raising his. "Third."_

 _Wendrake, however, looked a bit more hesitant to agree, but he ultimately caved in and joined in on the toast. "Agreed…"_

 _The Shadow King raised his glass to theirs and smirked. "Then…to our future as gods."_

* * *

Voss sighed and looked up at the sky. "The Shadow King was a brilliant ruler who struck fear into the hearts of mortals…but his arrogance got the better of him. His love for war was what ultimately did him in."

Callista nodded in agreement. "I hate to say it, but yeah. Killing off the mortals day after day and letting them grow stronger, but it never effected our plans…not until magic came into the picture." She grimaced. "When we heard about mortals wiping out our shadows by the thousands, we thought they finally built some strong weapon. Instead, we were underprepared for them utilizing magic out of nowhere." She growled. "Damn…that was the first time I got seriously injured, too. We've improved in raw power, but they had us beat in techniques. Only that bastard Wendrake and you got out of it unscathed."

Voss sneered. "I was ashamed to be forced to retreat…yet I felt honored to battle such worthy users of magic. I was forced to improve myself, even after the war."

"I think we all had to improve for the inevitable return of our master." Callista closed her eyes and grumbled. "With my new addition of contracts at my disposal, I won't make the same naïve mistakes again. I've had five centuries to mature."

"As did I."

They sat in silence, contemplating their past actions. It was a good life of war and mayhem. Now they've had five hundred years to watch this world they tried to destroy rebuild itself into a civilization centered around the very force that did them in. They had watched lands they had destroyed change, from the normal to the weird. It flourished in a time of peace, long since forgetting the tragedy that sparked the Grand Imperium Age.

They will soon remind this world why they were so feared.

Voss stood up and unsheathed his sword. "I must resume my training." He glared at the spider. "Your imps aren't adequate opponents, by the way."

Callista snickered. "I wouldn't expect less from you."

Before Voss could resume doing…something to train himself, their private talk was interrupted by the presence of Aeternus' apprentice, standing by the rooftop entrance with his usual serious demeanor. "Mistress Callista. Master Voss."

Callista hissed in delight. "Ah, the apprentice boy! What brings you up here?"

Zaros stepped to the side and gestured to the door. "Lord Aeternus requires an audience with you two. He has something to share."

The two heralds glanced at each other, then nodded firmly. After Voss sheathed his blade, the two followed the chipmunk back into the building to see what their insane ally did.

* * *

Seven hours of work and Aeternus felt satisfied with the finished product. His Purrloin minion was covered in a sheet, recovering from the exasperating surgery done on her. She was given a special potion to help rejuvenate her body and to adapt to the new changes given to her.

Aeternus sat in the air with his legs crossed, rubbing his chin with puckish glee. "Reuby, you've just become my favorite witch!" He snickered and covered his mouth. "Don't tell Callista, though. She'll probably kick my ass- no wait, she _will_ kick my ass!" He threw his head back and laughed.

Reuben crossed his arms and accepted the clown's praise. "I appreciate sharing my intuitive knowledge on all things macabre. I don't normally amputate limbs, modify them, then reattach them to the body, but I'm willing to make exceptions."

Isidore leaned against her staff and narrowed her eyes at the training room next door. Through the window, she could see the fallen Anguis grunts lying on the floor with the Roserade maid standing with proper poise. "I doubt she'll be as strong as a full-fledged Puppet, given they have no restrictions, but having access to a creative mind will make her new applications suitable for battle."

Aeternus floated over the covered Purrloin, pressing his fist against his cheek. "Kehehehehehe…this is just a field test, but I'll be satisfied with any results. We can improve, after all."

The lab doors opened, leading the Mr. Mime to turn his head and grin upon the arrival of his fellow heralds and apprentice. Callista scuttled up to Aeternus and was about to ask why he called them down when she took note of the sheet with an obvious body under it. "…who the heck did you kill this time?"

Aeternus snickered lightly. "No one, actually. She's very much alive."

Voss crossed his arms. "Why did you call us down? Does it have to do with that body?"

Zaros stepped forward and faced the two heralds. "As you all know, Lord Aeternus is working with the assistance of Reuben to remake the Shadow King into a formidable warlord. We're going through testing and using our minions to perform experiments."

"We know that much," Callista grumbled. "Heck, I'm almost directly involved."

Aeternus grinned. "I still need your help with making the special drug that'll force the Shadow King to take over his current host body while he's dormant. Regular contact with him is shifty since he can maintain control for only so long in his weakened state. A rendezvous point is being devised as we speak."

"And how do I fit into this picture?" Voss asked impatiently.

"Kehehehehe, I'm glad you asked." He pressed his finger against his chest. "What's a drug designed to reinvigorate the body with power without the actual power? Compared to all three of us, you have the most raw power at your disposal. I, at least, want to extract some of your magic. Nothing too serious. Just meditating and sharpening it would be enough to work with."

Voss blinked, then sighed. "I suppose that's not too demanding…"

Aeternus snapped his fingers in their faces, annoying them. "Of course it isn't! This is the big moment, you idiots! No time to screw it up!" He smirked and crossed his arms. "With the field testing with my minions, my genius, and Reuben's handiwork, everything will fall into place. Then we'll overpower those treasure hunters and take the keys for ourselves."

Callista hopped onto the table the Purrloin was laying on, tugging at the sheet. "When do we send her out?"

"She should make a recovery by tonight. After that, I'll send her after the treasure hunters with a shadow to survey her progress." Aeternus smirked. "I'm going to enjoy watching those foolish Pokémon crumble at my power." He paced around the room before stopping and raising his fist. "The Heralds of Darkness will ring back the Shadow King and end this foolish world for good!"

Callista hissed delightfully and, surprisingly, Voss joined in with a bold smirk. The three heralds laughed amongst themselves, reveling in their destiny for destruction.

"When this is all over, I'll have the ultimate contract," Callista announced.

"I'll bring out the strongest warriors to slay me," Voss stated.

"And I'll become a god!" Aeternus exclaimed. "Nowhere near as powerful as our king, but still a god!"

While the heralds laughed with each other, Reuben suddenly brought something up he only now just realized. "Hey, I have a question. Where's that boss shadow that orders around the shadow army? I haven't seen him for a few days." Nightmare's normally gone doing something, like tracking down Team Ravenfield, but he gave no word of that being his objective.

Even Isidore was confused. "Yes, I think I last saw him when I was performing some new dark arts of mine. I have no idea where he went off to."

Aeternus grinned at the two witches. "Oh, don't worry about him. Unknown to those treasure hunters, we've been monitoring their progress as best we could. Though, the last time your Dark Medium probed that Flareon and Mew, she manage to dig up a bit more information that we deemed…useful at a time like this. Some extra…insurance to pressure those treasure hunters."

Isidore held her hip. "What does that mean?"

* * *

" _Do you know the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?' That's what Nightmare has in mind."_

A strip of shadow flew along the surface of the ground, sneakily trailing a potential lead for a certain lead. With keeping up to date with Team Ravenfield's activities, they've been keeping tabs on how many keys they've acquired. Making a move now would attract unnecessary attention. Team Ravenfield alone was a difficult group to put down, much less nearby warriors or mages. Heck, after their last encounter, _Griffin_ was the one he feared to go up against the most.

Nightmare had a different objective in mind, however. After speaking with the Dark Medium of the witch coven, he grew interested in a certain group that has attacked the treasure hunters on more than one occasion. A group persuaded by riches and fortune. Making a deal with them could help their forces considerably.

Nightmare peeked through the trees, sensing far into the distance, specifically in the air. If this group was as persistent as the Dark Medium described, then they should be in the Aqua Zone or relatively near it.

The Being of Nightmares smirked evilly and chuckled through his teeth. _Let's see how easy it is to sway a group of pirates into joining our legion of darkness._


	58. Chapter 58

_**Ch.58: Crashing the Sacrificial Party! A New Alliance is Born!**_

A loud slam to the lodge door came after two new guests returned from their trip into the freezing unknown. The Chandelure manning the front desk was used to these odd characters stepping in and out of the lodge. She got all sorts of crazies staying here for nights, either to take a rest or to stake out the area for their own reasons. It wasn't in her business to question the activities of her guests.

At least, unless they posed potential curiosity and/or concern.

"Um…is everything alright?" she called out to them from the front desk.

The two guests were two familiar faces, Holly and Mack, two of the three survivors of the Grim Ash Clan. Holly wore a heavy, blue winter jacket, black snow pants, and black boots. She also had on very odd gloves that fit around her scythe shaped hands, to keep them warm and toasty. She carried her prized fan, known as Last Breath, on her back as usual. She kept an emergency set of winter clothes on hand that helped her get through the unforgiving cold, which she couldn't stand.

As for Mack, he wore a bit lighter, not having that much reservation against the cold. He wore a purple jacket zipped all the way up, black snow pants, and boots for his feet (tolerance to the cold or not, he didn't want frostbite on his feet). He had his signature three sectioned staff, known as Eclipse, sheathed on his back as well.

The two booked a room in the lodge for a few days while tracking down wanted criminals. With Mack's love for battle and sadistic tendencies, he suggested going after the ones recommended to be 'Alive or Dead.' They've only crossed five wanted bandits, three spared and two dead. The last one they tracked was dead, but he put up one hell of a fight against them. One that really showed Mack wasn't thinking about personal safety too much.

The Sudowoodo was being supported up by his Lurantis friend. He had a black eye over his left eye and a few tears in his jacket. Even so, he didn't look any worse for wear and, to top it off, he was still smiling like the sadistic loon he was.

"Oh, this? Perfectly alright, ma'am!" Mack dismissed with a cheeky snicker. "No, we were just chatting it up with this nice man out in the snow and, well, he refused to come with us since he was wanted and stuff. We got into a small argument that escalated to _deadly_ results."

The ghost chandelier felt an unnerving chill staring at the Sudowoodo. "I-I see…"

Holly picked up on her distress and raised her scythe hand. "Now, now, don't feel worried. He acts creepy, but he means well. He's a generally pleasant guy when he _isn't acting like a sadistic killer_ ," Holly hinted at him seriously.

Mack smiled apologetically. "Whoops, didn't even realize it." As a show of good faith, he stood up on his own, with some struggle, and bowed to the Chandelure. "My apologies for my abhorrent behavior, madam. I'll keep it in check, I promise."

While a little put off by his change in attitude, the Chandelure smiled and waved it off. "O-Oh no, nothing to worry about. Just…carry on with the rest of your evening."

The duo nodded and headed over to the recreational space. Mack plopped himself down on the couch and cracked his sore joints while Holly fetched two mugs of hot chocolate from the mini dispenser present for the lodge guests. She sat down next to the sore Sudowoodo and handed him a mug.

"Thank you kindly." He sipped the drink with great satisfaction, feeling the warm, chocolatey liquid slip down his throat and warming his insides. "Oh, that hits the spot…"

Holly sipped her quietly. "Perfect way to forget about that dreadful cold." She rested back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "…I can't believe Griffin saw the village after so long."

It wasn't surprising that the trio kept in contact with each other, since Griffin was the only one of Team Ravenfield with access to a mobile crystal ball. He remembered to keep in regular contact with his friends and shared his adventures with his new team.

They were worried about him when he mentioned encountering Voss again, someone who has been on the Grovyle's killing radar for a long time. They weren't surprised to learn that he lost to the warrior killer, but it must have hurt him that he still hasn't progressed far enough to match Voss' overwhelming strength.

Mack sighed and dropped his cheeky demeanor to express sympathy. "Poor Griffin hasn't seen that place in over a decade. Actually, I don't think we've seen it for that long as well."

"He has been trying to actively avoid it," Holly reminded. "Still, I'm glad he got some closure out of it. I was surprised that he proposed rebuilding it." She sipped her hot chocolate. "That's actually a pretty great idea."

Mack smirked. "Heh, agreed. It'd be a dishonor to let the Grim Ash Clan become a fleeting memory. Proud warriors like us deserve better." He set his mug down on the coffee table in front of them. "Too bad rebuilding the clan requires him to actually socialize with potential partners." He snickered. "Now, isn't that funny? Griffin trying to woo a girl? His idea of a date would probably be a death match."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Please, like you could do better. Girls will go running for the hills first sight of your creepy smugness."

"I think you mean 'charmingly handsome complexion,'" he corrected conceitedly.

Holly chuckled dryly. "Sure…whatever."

"Well, it's not like you could do better," Mack pointed out. "You've always been terrible flirting with guys."

Holly blushed awkwardly. In her teenage years, after getting over the trauma of the clan's massacre, she has tried her hand at forming relationships. They've…never gone too well. Unlike Griffin, she could work up the nerve to ask someone out, but romantic settings freaked her out. She growled quietly and lifted her mug up to her face. "How about we drop the subject?" Mack snickered, making her groan. "Regardless, I'm happy Griffin's taking an active approach and setting new goals for himself other than revenge. Not that I don't agree with the revenge," she added bitterly.

Mack glared. "No mercy for that asshole. I'll forgo all basic decency of a warrior and make his last moments utter torture."

"That's basically how you treat all your targets," Holly reminded wryly.

Mack smirked. "Heh…so it is." He glanced at her. "You think we should focus our efforts on tracking Voss instead?"

Holly shook her head. "No. While all of us want him to die, I think Griffin deserves the right to end him for good. He deserves the relief."

Mack folded his arms behind his head. "Kind of sucks that he's getting all the important stuff while we're just carrying on with our day. Why can't cool things happen to us?"

"Tracking and capturing/killing criminals isn't enough for you?"

Mack scoffed. "Oh, it's a thrill, but everyone's dying screams just…lose their punch after a while. If the kill's too easy, it just doesn't do it for me. I like it when my prey can actually fight back." He snickered impishly. "Our earlier kill was what I'm looking for, that drive and exhilaration."

Holly closed her eyes and chuckled inwardly. "I distinctly recall your mother once telling me that she dropped you on your head as a baby."

"Yeah, she probably did," Mack mumbled before bursting out in laughter.

The two went about their own private banter, enjoying the peace and quiet of the lodge. As they chatted amongst themselves, a new face came into the recreational area, looking like she just woke up. It was Krystal Frostwood, one of the few residents of the lodge. Her sleepwear consisted of a black top with a cartoonish explosion on the front and dark green and red plaid, flannel pants.

She yawned and made her way to the dispenser station for a glass of milk and a chocolate chip muffin. She had some bandages wrapped around the upper part of her wing, due to some accidental debris scratching her up from late night training.

"Ugh, I feel like crap…" she muttered to herself. She sipped her milk and walked past Holly and Mack, who only gave a glance before returning to their conversation. The Delibird made her way over to the Chandelure. "Morning, Ida."

The ghost chandelier nodded to her. "Good morning, Ms. Frostwood-"

"No, no, no, I don't do formalities," she interjected. "Krystal is fine." She took a bite out of her muffin.

Ida sighed. "Of course…Krystal. Should I expect another round of scaring my residents with your training?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. I tired myself out last night. I'll probably head out in next morning and regroup with my comrades." She smirked. "Heh, nothing's going to get in our way once we enter the tournament." She sipped her milk, then finished off the rest of her muffin.

Ida rolled her eyes. "Do you plan on winning the tournament and beating the champion title holder?"

"Now that's a thought, but I'm not counting on the chances. My comrades and I are pretty good, I have to admit, but we're not that good. From what I heard, the champion wears restraints to limit his full magic output. That, right there, is the signs of a powerhouse."

"Uh huh…well, I wish you the best of luck, I suppose."

"Thank you, comrade." Krystal then narrowed her eyes and looked the ghost chandelier straight in the eye. "By the way…has comrade Fernando returned?"

Ida frowned, then glanced off to the side. "I…checked his room a couple of times. And I'm usually here at the front desk to greet visitors. I haven't seen him return."

Krystal pursed her beak and glared at the ground. "He said it shouldn't take him more than a day…" She knocked on her head. "It's been, um…about three days, actually." She grimaced. "Curse me…I've been so wrapped up in training that I didn't consider one of my comrades going missing. He shouldn't have been gone for this long."

"It is concerning, but he did say he is a hitman. Perhaps he got caught up with something."

Krystal laughed sardonically. "With what? There's nothing but snow for miles. The only thing he could have got caught up with is his damn mission." She sneered and stepped away from the front desk. "What did you get yourself mixed up in, comrade?"

Holly and Mack ceased talking when they felt the sudden levels of worry and hidden distress coming off of the Delibird. They watched as she walked up to the window and pressed her bare wing against the glass, catching her solemn expression in the reflection. The two bounty hunters shared a glance with each other, silently asking if they should say something.

Holly took the initiative and stood up. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Hmm?" Krystal looked over her shoulder, then smiled sheepishly. "Eh, sorry, stranger. Didn't mean to bother you with my melodrama. Just wondering where my comrade is."

"Is that so? Seems to me you're worried about him."

"Heh. What makes you think-?"

"I can sense the worry coming off you," Holly interjected. "I can feel the presence of sorrow from others. You can't hide it from me." Holly narrowed her eyes empathetically. "Is your friend alright?"

Krystal blinked, then looked back out the window. "I'm not entirely sure. He's been gone for the last three days. He should have come back by now, but…he hasn't."

Mack leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms. "You sure he didn't leave or something?"

"He hasn't checked out of his room yet, and I do remember him leaving a couple belongings behind. Besides, he said he'd be gone for a day." Krystal sighed, then chuckled dryly. "Listen to me, getting worked up over someone I just met. Sounds stupid, but I show great camaraderie to anyone I consider an ally, even if our meeting was nothing more than a half hour long." She sighed. "I sound stupid for worrying, don't I, strangers?"

Holly shook her head. "No…if you're concerned about his safety, then it's not stupid. Trust me, we have a friend who constantly went off on his own. We don't show it and have nothing to fear, but we do worry about him."

Mack snickered. "Yeah, that hothead was always getting himself into trouble. I suggested placing a tracker on him, but Holly here rejected my idea in an instant."

"It's an invasion of privacy, you moron," Holly lightly scolded. She sighed, then looked back at Krystal. "Anyway, if you think your friend's in some sort of trouble, maybe we can help."

Krystal raised her brow. "You're serious?"

Mack shrugged. "Eh, we've got nothing better to do. Besides, trouble leads to excitement."

"You look injured," the Delibird pointed out.

"I can walk it off." Mack jumped to his feet, wobbling unsteadily for a moment. "We're bounty hunters. We're used to this kind of stuff."

Krystal stared at them for a moment silently, then smirked gratefully. "Very well, I appreciate your support, strangers!" She held her wing out. "Allow us to commemorate our combine forces through camaraderie. Krystal Frostwood."

Holly chuckled and extended her scythe hand out. "Holly Dawngrove. And this is Mack Crowgaze."

Mack shook the Delibird's wing. "Charmed to meet you, Krystal."

Holly crossed her arms. "Now, who exactly is this friend of yours? What were they doing that could possibly land them in trouble?"

Krystal crossed her wings. "His name's Fernando Mangas. He's a hitman looking for some witches or clients, I believe, for…some reason he couldn't explain. He left and never came back. I gave him one of my magical explosives to track them down, but that's all I did for contribution."

Mack held his hip and glared off to the side curiously. "Fernando…hitman…now, why does that sound familiar…?" He tapped his chin, racking through his thoughts.

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Should we rule out being buried in the snow?"

"Definitely. He didn't look like the type of guy to be trapped under a pile of snow." Krystal glared. "I'm actually willing to believe he was captured. How, I wouldn't know, but it seems plausible."

"Do you know how to get to wherever these witches are?" Holly asked.

"In a technical sense, yes. Exact location is a miss, but, like I said, I gave my comrade one of my heat seeking explosives." She formed said explosive in her cupped wing. "He _is_ a monkey with his tail on fire. If we follow this, tracking him down could be a snap."

Mack gave up trying to recall where he heard the hitman's name before and smirked at the Delibird. "As long as we get to beat some shits up, I'm cool with walking in the snow."

Krystal smirked. "Heh, I like your attitude, comrade. Allow me to get changed first before we head out." She ran back to her room to get her normal clothes.

Holly crossed her arms and chuckled. "Well, you asked for some excitement earlier. Looking forward to it?"

Mack smirked evilly. "I really hope they're fun to play with. Their screams will resonate with the most beautiful of sounds." He threw his head back and laughed, with Holly quietly joining along. It couldn't be helped. When it came to battle, their monstrous sides loved to creep out and take over.

* * *

The cultists were working around their empty base with glee, putting together the finishing touches to complete their sacrifice to the Shadow King. They gathered various herbs and offerings to enrich their sacrificial flame, but the main course would soon be added in the end.

The main course, specifically, was Fernando, who was sitting against the wall, keeping a neutral gaze on the cultists. All his equipment was taken off his body, even his hat, and he was left tied up for days with no food provided. He kept his cool and willed himself to suppress his hunger. He was trained well by his father. He could go on for another week before the need for food finally kicked in. He could last longer with further training, but that was for another time.

Today, however, wasn't the time to be thinking about food. As promised, the shadow cultists will be throwing him into their sacrificial flame for their god, the Shadow King. He questioned how burning him alive in fire would be remotely possible, but he managed to overhear something about 'sacrificial spikes' to represent the teeth of the Shadow King draining his blood away. The flames will do nothing but burn his clothes, but he wasn't exactly immune to stabbing.

Fernando gritted his teeth as the Golbat cultist walked over to him. The membrane of his wing that was slash up was crudely stitched together, but he could at least fly again. He looked positively smug. "Hahaha! It's almost time for the big ceremony! Aren't you excited? You get to be sacrificed in the name of the true god! You should be honored!"

Fernando sneered lightly. "Go to hell, you delusional prick."

Golbat growled lightly, then grabbed him by the neck with his foot. "Don't talk big, fool! The shadows will tear your soul apart until you're nonexistent! The shadows are the superior race! They are all powerful! They are a forever evolving race!"

Fernando glared. "Now I _know_ you're all crazy. You think sacrificing me is going to do anything? It won't stop me from getting what I want."

Golbat laughed in his face, throwing spit onto the monkey. "The sacrifice we have for you will surely please our god!" Golbat reached into his robes and pulled out a book with a knife emblem on the front cover. "A book of sacrifices passed down from generation to generation of inspiring shadow worshippers, now in our possession!"

Fernando narrowed his eyes at the book, then deadpanned at what he saw. Sure, it _looked_ like a sacrificial book, but what the Monferno saw was the faded out, bolded letters that were painted over in a black paint. The Golbat was kind enough to show off the several different types of sacrifice methods and offerings, but Fernando could see the work of editing made into the pages. From how it was presented and done…

 _That's not a sacrificial book passed down by generations! That's a freakin' cookbook! Someone just scammed these idiots!_ Fernando wished one of his arms was untied, even for a moment, just so he could facepalm at how utterly stupid these cultists were being. They blindly worship the Shadow King so much that they were making sacrifices based off the edits of a cookbook. _Well…that explains why some of the offerings they made were spices…_

Golbat laughed and marveled at the forged sacrifices. "This book was a gift sent to us by the Shadow King so we could bestow him with wonderous offerings!" He gave an openmouthed smirk. "We even sacrificed one of our own to please him. I'm sure you're familiar with the Exploud you killed!" He shoved Fernando's face into the ground. "You'll be destroyed soon enough."

Fernando glared from the corner of his eye. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't try to break out of these ropes right now and snap your neck?"

"Well, I wouldn't hold it against you, but I don't think you have the authority to do that." He laughed evilly. "Oh, I still don't get why you burst into flames before, but I guess it has something to do with killing. Whatever, it doesn't matter." He hissed quietly into his ear. "We'll be returning the favor." He pressed down on the Monferno's head harder, cackling maliciously.

Fernando fully locked eyes with the large mouthed bat, then blasted a brief projection of his bloodlust. The subtle change in pressure and bone chilling wave crawling up the Golbat's spine forced him to back off. He refused to show his fear in front of the hitman. Instead, he huffed and turned away towards the sacrificial pit.

Fernando groaned quietly and pressed his forehead against the ground. He could probably knock everyone out with a single burst of bloodlust, but he has never done anything to that scale before. He'd be too weak to leave on his own. _I'll just have to wait for them to sacrifice me. My lifesaver will keep me alive while the flames burn these ropes off. Not a good plan, but it's a plan._

He focused back on the Golbat as he gathered his brothers and sisters. "Worshippers of the Shadows, gather around!" he said with a booming voice heard by all. "We've prepared for our grand sacrifice to the Shadow King! A special offering in place of the others!" He turned and glared at the Monferno. Fernando shifted himself onto his rear and sat up, glaring back at the sudden audience of angry cultists.

"Our offering to the Shadow King is one who directly defies the will of our master! One who seeks his permanent destruction!" The cultists booed the hitman, making him roll his eyes. "Today, we will throw him into our sacred fires, which will consume his flesh and bring great fortune to the Shadow King! He will no longer defy the rightful god of this world, who shall once again return and spread his endless darkness to the very stretches of the multiple worlds! His will, his reign, cannot be denied!

"This Monferno shall pay for his act of heresy and destruction against our king!" The cultists cheered with their fellow shadow brother. Golbat glowered at the fire monkey. "Have you any final words to atone for your defiance?"

Fernando raised his brow. "…you're all idiots?"

"…throw him into the pit."

Fernando growled as the Malamar grabbed him and carried him towards the burning pit. He watched as the cultists tossed in spices to make the flames turn pink, then red, before finally turning a mix of black and gray. Fernando tensed up as the cultists stomped on the floor, chanting 'Shadow King' in unison.

Golbat flew over the sacrificial pit as Malamar hung Fernando over the pit. "Let this be a lesson to all Pokémon who defy the Shadow King! All who do not recognize his all-encompassing might are doomed to die! All who worship him are rewarded with eternal life and power! The choice is clear! Embrace the shadows! Embrace darkness! Embrace the will of the shadows!" The cultists cheered.

Golbat glared scornfully at Fernando. "Only a fool would dare try to challenge a god! We tried to reason with you, monkey, yet you still pretend there's still hope! HA! Pathetic! What can a mortal like you do against the Shadow King?! It's pointless to take on the shadows and win! All you can do is accept his will and worship his power! Do you think you have the power to match a god?!"

Fernando looked down into the flames, little flickers licking at his pants leg. The black and gray flames reflected off his dazed irises before they regained focus. He glared up at the Golbat, then smirked boldly.

"I don't believe I can match the Shadow King. I'm just a hitman. My strong suit is assassination." He snickered through his teeth. "Why don't I fear the Shadow King? Because I know someone who's going to defy him even harder than me." His eyes narrowed deeper. "An uncontrollable treasure hunter with a greed for treasure. If he were here right now, not only would he be saying the same thing as me, but he'd deliver it through kicks and tackles. If the Shadow King does return, he better be as powerful as you say." Fernando smirked wider and laughed ominously.

"Because one misstep, and my friend will show no mercy."

The act of resistance further irritated the strong shadow believer. The Golbat screeched furiously at the hitman. "I've had with your blatherskite! Throw him into the pit!"

The cultists stomped their feet as the Malamar lifted Fernando over his head. The Monferno tensed his body up and prepared for the worst. The second he saw his opportunity to escape, he was bailing this nightmare world. He blocked out their cheers and focused on escaping the pit. Nothing but escaping the pit.

… _Knock! …Knock!_

Everyone went silent. The sacrifice was put on hold as another unexpected knock, this one much louder, came upon their hidden base. The first time with Fernando caught them off guard, but this second interruption got the cultists tense.

Golbat growled angrily. "I am not falling for this again! If it's anyone we don't know, kill them! Anyone else, stay cautious!"

The Nidoking, grabbing a pike for protective purposes, walked towards the door to check through the secret window. However, he stopped when he heard a peculiar hissing on the other side of the door. He instead went to grab the door and throw it open.

The door suddenly exploded off its hinges and threw the bipedal rhino back into a fireball. The cultists jumped back in horror as Nidoking slammed to the ground with the broken pieces of the doors jabbed into his skin. The cultists glared worriedly at the blown off entrance as the cold seeped in, revealing their party crashers.

Stepping into view was a Sudowoodo, a Lurantis, and a Delibird.

"Well, well, well," Mack started with his sinister smile, "doesn't this look like quite the party? Look at this place! Open space, party guests- oh, they even have a bonfire for marshmallow roasting! Damn, I knew I should have brought some food! We could've had a nice cookout!"

The cultists staggered in fear. The very few cultists who could sense magic could see how powerful these three were. The others felt the miserable and terrify auras of the two Grim Ash members. They all agreed, these were strong fighters before them.

Golbat forced a brave face and shouted at them, "What is the meaning of this?! How dare you interrupt our sacred ritual-?!"

"Oi!" Krystal yelled at him. "Shut your mouth before I blast it off!"

The bat's eye twitched. "H-How dare you! Don't yell at me like that! You're in the presence of the true god's worshippers!"

Holly looked around at the cultists as they bared their teeth and fists at them. She glared. "Sacrificial rituals…a mass of robed Pokémon…yep, this is a cult." She directed her glare to the pit and pointed out the Monferno being held over the fire. "And that must be your friend."

"Comrade!" Krystal called out. "I'm so happy to see you well!"

After getting over the shock of the sudden rescue party, Fernando blinked and smiled exasperatedly at the Delibird. "Your timing could have been better, but I appreciate the thought." He sighed. "Maybe I should have gotten your help…"

Holly stepped forward, which made the cultists tense up. "Alright, play time's over. Why don't you fine, crazy folk put the Monferno down and back off?" A dangerous gleam reflected off her eyes. "We really don't care if you try and resist."

And resisted, the Golbat did. "You fools! Don't you see you're in the company of the Shadow King's worshippers?! The rightful god of this world who shall bring about eternal chaos?!"

Krystal smirked mockingly. "The Shadow King? As in the freak who was defeated and sealed away for five hundred years? I think you got your priorities mixed up if you want to follow some long dead ghost."

Holly and Mack glanced at each other knowingly. Perhaps it was best to keep what _they_ knew currently about the shadows private. It was easy to just pin this on the cultists being utterly crazy.

"You foolish girl! The Shadow King will return! He will bring about terror and anguish to you nonbelievers and seek vengeance upon this world who casted him away!" Golbat spread his wings out. "We will ascend into the darkness and become one with it! We, too, shall become darkness like our master!"

"I don't give a damn about your genocidal preaches." Krystal held her wing out and formed one of her azure explosives. "Now, capturing and preparing to roast one of my comrades for your stupid sacrifice? That's where I draw the line."

The Magnezone cultist buzzed angrily. "Zzt- don't be so naïve! It is hopeless to match the Shadow King's power! Only accepting his reign will you fine satisfaction!"

Illumise joined in, "We will see this world burn along with the rest of the nonbelievers! All shall be consumed in darkness!"

Mack narrowed his eyes in boredom. "Alright, I've let you have your rant. Now, can you please just hand over the Monferno before I have to go full murder happy on you freaks?"

Illumise laughed defiantly. "You think you can stop us?! As long as we follow the will of the shadows, we will never be beat-!"

 _SNAP!_

The cultists jumped back and screamed as the Illumise dropped to the floor with her head twisted. They looked up at the long shadow casted over them and met with the eyes of the demonic Sudowoodo creature standing over them, wearing clothes like Mack's. It had a permanent, evil smirk on its face.

Mack crossed his arms and expressed a smirk that matched his persona's. "Timor Persona." He chuckled. "I warned you, didn't I?"

The cultists cowered in face of the nightmarish Sudowoodo. Golbat was taken aback by the absurd speed of the monster, but he refused to show weakness. He growled and shouted, "Do not be deterred, my brothers and sisters! Follow the path of darkness and defeat the enemies! We will not let them have the final say!"

His uplifting words gave the cultists a confidence boost. This'll be different from last time. No tricks or anything of the sort. They won't let the hitman's attack from before discourage them from vanquishing their foes. So, with a mighty roar, they charged for the three intruders.

Mack didn't order his persona to attack as the cultists attempted to push it down and, instead, focused his steady gaze on the charging Pokémon. He chuckled through his smirk. "Aww, isn't that adorable? They're working together."

Holly glared. "Focus on retrieving the Monferno first."

"I got him!" Krystal shouted before springing into the air. She flapped her wings and flew towards the sacrificial pit.

Mack blinked in genuine surprise. "Huh…I actually forgot Delibird could fly…" A Sanshrew leapt at the Sudowoodo and socked him into the cheek. Mack barely moved an inch as he glared at the shrew, whose fist was still pressed against his cheek. "Do you mind?" He socked him back in the gut, then threw him into the advancing crowd.

Holly's left eye flashed blue before she raced towards the cultists. They bared their fists, teeth, and claws at the Lurantis and lunged for her. A low chuckled escaped her unseen mouth as she vanished from view. The cultists stopped and looked around frantically.

"Level 3 Wind Style: Destructive Push!" They looked up, then a sizable group got shoved into the ground by a shockwave from above. Holly seemingly floated in the air as she held her fan out. "You shall perish from the winds of Last Breath."

The cultists struggled picking themselves up. They fired off attacks like Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Hydro Pump at the Lurantis, even though she had the advantage of using magic. The attacks ended up striking an illusion instead.

"It's sad how outdated the old ways of battle truly are." The cultists looked around as her voice seemed to project from all directions. "If that's all you have to defend yourself, then I suggest giving up."

A Pachirisu shook his fists. "We will never surrender! All in the name of the Shadow King!" The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Don't say I didn't show mercy." The Pachirisu felt a skull crushing axe kick slam down on his head. The cultists fled as Holly reappeared, but she chased down the groups and delivered swift chops and kicks that crippled them almost instantly. Holly dodged a right hook from a Hitmonchan, then wrapped her sickle around his neck and bashed him into a line of five Pokémon at once. Without even looking behind her, she struck her leg out and kicked a Hariyama that tried to grab her in the stomach. He collapsed with a painful wheeze.

Golbat shrieked with panic, then hissed towards the Malamar holding Fernando. "Sacrifice him, now!"

However, Krystal suddenly dive bombed the hypnotic squid and slammed two magic bombs on his head. He threw Fernando up out of reflex, which Krystal then grabbed the Monferno and fluttered away with one wing before crashing to the ground.

She recovered instantly and sat Fernando up. "How are you feeling, comrade?"

Fernando smirked. "Better, thanks." He glared at the crowd of cultists being thrown around. "One of them might still have my stuff."

Krystal picked up a shard of rock and placed it in his bound hand. "Feel free to join in as soon as you can." She raced back into battle with a hearty battle cry.

Fernando chuckled through his teeth. "I'll try." He held the rock shard in a reverse grip and began sawing through the rope.

Krystal slowed her run and held her hips at the crowd of cultists waiting to be blasted into the ground. She smirked cockily. "Oi, enemies!" Some turned towards her with vicious scowls. "It'd be rude of me to invite myself into your humble dwelling without giving my own offerings."

"Screw your offerings!" one of the cultists screamed as they charged for her. "Your death is the only thing we want!"

Krystal extended her wings out to her sides. In her left wing, an azure explosive form. Arching over her head and into her right wing, a chain of explosives formed until she was holding them between her wings, almost resembling she was juggling them.

"Too bad, you're getting them!" She extended her right wing out. "Magno Chain!" The explosives fired off her wing like gunfire. The chain of explosives moved like a magazine clip, continuously replacing the last fired shot while she produced more from her left wing.

The cultists got a face full of explosives that knocked them down in the dozens. The bulkier of them withstood the hits, but could barely move from the pain before another round of explosives took them out. Smoke covered the room as she fired down on the helpless cultists.

Krystal eventually stopped and assessed the damage with a sheepish grin. "Oops…guess I went overkill there. Sorry, enemies." The smoke cleared up and showed the downed cultists, groaning in pain and blackened from the explosions.

Mack walked through the crowd of cultists with his head low, with only his smirk visible. If any cultists got near him, his persona would bash their faces into the ground. If any did manage to slip by the nightmarish Sudowoodo, Mack would just punch them or kick them between the legs. He left quite a few of them squealing in pain.

"Oh yes, please keep attacking me. I'm in no rush. All of you will get your turn soon enough." He grinned unsettlingly as a Prinplup, a Scizor, and a Vigoroth charged at him. "Hmm…you three look pretty weak." He clapped his hands together. "Execution Formation: Iron Maiden!"

Three iron maidens rose up behind them, threw their doors open, and fired chains that wrapped around the three.

"WHAT?!" they screamed. They tried to struggle out, but they tightened around their limps the harder they tried to.

Mack laughed out loud with sadistic glee. "In you go!" He swung his arms towards the iron maidens, causing the chains to throw the three off their feet and into the execution device. He hummed peacefully as their screams flew past him before the satisfying shut of the devices' doors rang through his ears, then all was silent behind him. "Ah, music to my ears."

Golbat looked around with panic filled eyes as his brothers and sisters were being taken out in large quantities. They weren't fighters, what were they supposed to do against such monsters? "Grr…grab the emergency weapons!"

The cultists ceased attacking, looking up at their fellow brother in shock before realizing the situation called for it. Mack, Holly, and Krystal, along with Fernando who got through a few layers of rope, stopped and looked at the group curiously as they tore open parts of the floor.

Surprisingly, they pulled out several types of weapons, from spears to swords to guns. Golbat flew down and sneered at the intruders. "We sacrifice the enchanted weaponry of all our sacrifices to make our master stronger. Any weapon with no special properties, however, are kept hidden through this base in the event our lives were at stake." He growled. "The will of the Shadow King will give us strength! We will not surrender to the likes of you!"

While not the least bit intimidated with the cult's new arsenal, the rescue trio did stay a little cautious. Mack smirked with interest. "This just got a whole lot more entertaining."

Gunfire fired right for them. The trio duck for cover and evaded the fire. Thankfully, it seemed like the cultists were never properly trained to handle firearms. Their shots were somewhat easy to dodge, but not impossible to land a decisive blow. Observation was crucial.

Holly used Last Breath to create a barrier of wind that redirected the bullets into the wall behind her. She narrowed her sights on them, then widened her left eye. "Sensitiva Cultro: Aspectu!" She released a blindingly light at them that overloaded their visual senses.

The cultists who were caught in the illusion screamed their heads off from the overbearing light mentally burning their retinas. The rest charged for the Lurantis with swords. Holly let them get close, then deliver swift kicks and slashes while blocking their weapons.

She knocked a bunch away and set her sights on two running from behind, a Dusclops and a Mankey. She flipped backwards, dodging their pikes, and lightly smacked them behind the heads.

Mankey rubbed the spot and growled as he turned to face her. "What was that, you lousy bit-?!"

"Dolorem Demise."

The two felt something off about their bodies. Mankey looked at his arm, then became petrified with horror as it melted of his body. He felt no pain, but he…could feel it sloshing on the ground. The Dusclops was frozen in terror as his whole body started melting into a puddle, with the Mankey joining him.

Everything felt off. They couldn't move, they couldn't speak, nothing. All they could do was stay conscious as everything became a puddle of nothingness.

Holly walked up to them and picked up their pikes, skillfully spinning them in her sickles. "Feels weird, huh?" She grunted in annoyance. "Pretty messed up spell. Makes you feel like your body is falling to pieces and you can't do a thing about it. If you were stronger willed, you wouldn't be this easy to take down." She glared. "Then again, any willpower you might have is devoted to a false god."

She pierced the pikes into their sloshed bodies. Back into reality, she actually pierced them through their solid bodies, canceling the illusion from the shot of pain. They gagged out a final breath before dropping to the ground. Holly stepped away and went to find more cultists to mess with.

Mack was going to town, bashing skulls together and throwing bodies to his persona so it could use them as bats against other cultists. Mack could be using some of the execution techniques he had, but that'd ruin the fun.

A Poliwrath wielding a large battle axe came up from behind Mack and swung down at his head, expecting to split it open. Mack predicted the attack and caught the blade in his hand. The Poliwrath pushed down with all his might, but Mack's arm didn't so much as twitch with struggle.

Mack licked his lips sinisterly, unnerving the muscular frog creature. "Ooh, would you like to have a spot of fun?" His persona suddenly jumped over and landed behind the Poliwrath. "You'll get a real kick out of this one! Phobia Rem: Trypano!"

The Poliwrath regretted looking over his shoulder, as he met the face of the smiling, nightmarish Sudowoodo as the orbs on his arms morphed into needles, highly resembling injection needles. The nightmare persona laughed and struck down, with the Poliwrath barely evading the needles.

"Hey, don't run! A needle a day keeps the doctor away!" Mack smirked. "Though a mortician is a different story!"

The Poliwrath battled against the massive needles as the nightmare Sudowoodo jabbed them at him with dangerous closeness. It laughed with evil glee and punched in flurries, bashing and cracking against the battle axe until it shattered. The tadpole creature tried to escape, but the persona kicked his legs out from under him and pressed its foot down on his back.

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands." He looked up fearfully at Mack's creepy grinning face. "Side note, I'm a liar!"

The Poliwrath let out an agonizing scream as the needles pierced down on him. He could feel them piercing through vital organs and ripping them to shreds. His eyes blanked out as he dropped dead.

The persona removed the needles and turned its hands back to normal. Mack looked over his shoulder and sneered as several more cultists came charging at him. "Ah geez, I'm not sure how to slaughter these guys. So many options." He sighed. "Oh well…how about this?! Phobia Rem: Mazeo!"

The cultists stopped as the nightmare persona transformed into a black, swirling portal. Its arms remained unchanged, but stretched out and grabbed five of the cultists unexpectedly and, with little resistance, dragged them into the portal before closing up and reverting back into the persona.

A Snover aimed a dagger at the madman. "You! What did you do to them?!"

Mack smirked. "Mazeophobia…the fear of getting lost. Personally, I don't have a clue where they went. They're lost. They won't be able to reach or contact any of you until you regroup face to face. Until then, hope they like wherever the hell they are. They could be in Alola for all I know." His persona punched its fists together. "I have so many different spells meant to incapacitate or flat out mess with you idiots!" He laughed gleefully. "So, bring the fun! I'm all for it!"

Krystal blasted through cultists as they came at her with heavy weaponry, such as massive battle axes and maces. She smirked and formed another chain of explosives, this time with each connected to an azure colored string. She swung it around like an actual chain.

"Magno Chain: Whip Style!" She spun the long series of explosives over her head, then slapped the cultists with it. When an explosive pounded against their face, it exploded, using the strike with the propulsive exploding force to send her enemies flying. The chain reformed itself after an explosive was used up. She stood her guard. "I wish these guys were an actual challenge! This would be great training for the Gelid Peak Tournament!"

"You dare mock us by calling us weak?!" a group of cultists screamed as they tried to pounce her from behind with daggers.

Krystal dodged their strikes and wrapped the chain around them, binding them together. "Forgive me for being so harsh, my enemies." She turned away. "But, I can't show too much forgiveness for the treatment of my comrade." Like a grenade pin, she pulled the magic string linking the explosives together and snapped it off. "Destruct."

She felt the force of the explosion hit her back, but remained perfectly still as her coat fluttered with the wind. After she felt the smoke clear, she faced the unconscious bodies of the cultists, blackened to a crisp.

"Be thankful I'm not as merciless as my two fellow comrades." She blinked and spotted something hiding under the robes of one of the fallen cultists. "What the…?" She reached in and picked the items out. She smiled brightly and held up a hat, balisong, white mask, and some other small pieces of equipment. "Comrade Fernando's things!"

Golbat floated in the air, gawking in horror as his brothers and sisters, even with the firepower they had stored for secrecy, were being treated like ragdolls. He growled furiously. "This is…unacceptable! Defying the will of the Shadow will not go without punishment! Do you hear me, you vile scum?!"

"Hey, batty," a soft voice rang in his ear. His eyes widened as he felt a dreadful and overwhelming killing intent raging behind him. "Did you forget about me?"

Golbat barely had time to look at the Monferno who, after sawing himself from his binds and jumping up to his level, wrapped the severed ropes around his wings and bound them to his back as they went into a freefall, with Fernando using the supposed cult leader as a cushion for his fall.

Golbat tried to lift his head, but Fernando smashed his face into the ground. "I won't ask again." The bat felt his eyes piercing through his soul as the bloodlust intensified. He could feel the red glow of his murderous eyes. "Where is the Shadow King's tomb?"

Golbat snarled at him. "I will NEVER divulge the secrets of my master! I do not fear death! You cannot make me talk!" He looked through the corner of his eye and smirked before continuing. "The Shadow King's revival will go without a hitch. He will once again bring terror to this world."

Fernando scowled. "That won't happen, not while people like me are here to stop you."

The bat chuckled darkly. "…I have to wonder. That friend you mentioned earlier?" He glared into the Monferno's eyes, trying to keep a straight face staring directly into the bloodlust filled eyes. "What exactly does he plan on doing when the odds are turned against him? Do you really think anyone can oppose the Shadow King without some casualties taking place? No matter what, death is certain when the shadows are opposed.

"Such as your death for defying the true god!"

Fernando gasped as a spear drove through his chest unexpectedly, gaining the shocked attention of his rescuers. Fernando looked over his shoulder with a stunned expression and stared at the heavily injured Malamar behind him. He worked up enough strength to deliver, presumably, the killing blow.

"FERNANDO!" Krystal screamed.

"Shit…" Holly and Mack muttered with shocked eyes.

Golbat pulled himself out from under Fernando and shook the ropes off, letting his wings stretch free. "No one can stop the shadows once they rise! Their defeat was a minor fluke! This time, no such accident will be made again." He threw his head back and laughed. "The Shadow King's rule…is certain!"

"…if that's true, then I'm too stubborn to die against such a worthless opponent."

The Golbat froze mid-laugh and looked once more at the Monferno, before screaming at the top of his lungs. Fernando's chest was covered in the same spectral flames that harmed him last time, only now they were doing the exact opposite. He gripped the end of the spear poking through his chest and, with a painful grunt, pulled it out. He panted lightly and tossed it to the side.

"How…How are you still…?!" Golbat stammered, frightened down to the bone.

"Do you honestly believe I took any of your sacrifice threats with any seriousness?" The flames cleared up, revealing his chest was perfectly unscathed, save for the blood still dripping off it. He gritted his teeth. "I've had it with all of you."

Golbat stepped back and tried to remain threatening, but he was losing his confidence. "Y-Y-You are powerless against the Tribe of Shadows! Y-Y-You d-d-do not s-scare me-!"

Fernando, officially fed up with his talking, focused on every active cultist in the room, except the Golbat, then projected an invisible wave throughout the base. The cultists stopped fighting as they felt the wave's presence.

The shadow cultists gasped as the room turned red, forcing their eyes onto the Monferno. He was surrounded in a thick, red and black aura that flowed like blood. His piercing red eyes pressed against them with such dominating force. It suddenly became impossible to breath, like someone was grabbing them by the throat and strangling the life out of them. They couldn't force out even a scream.

Golbat watched in horror as his brothers and sisters passed out on the floor, eyes blanked out and some even foaming from the mouth. "T…That's not…"

The rescue trio lowered their guard and stared with impressed looks. "Whoa…" Krystal mumbled. "Hitmen are no joke…"

After he knocked out all the cultists, Fernando dropped to one knee and panted heavily. His empty stomach growled furiously at him. That one use of bloodlust left him utterly exhausted. "N…Now…talk…"

Golbat gaped in bafflement before his eyes fixed into a spiteful glare. "I…won't…betray…MY MASTER!" He turned and lunged for the fire monkey.

"You get a time out!" Golbat was given a sharp chop to the back of his head, smashing him face first into the ground. Mack stood over him with an annoyed glare. "Yeesh, learn to accept defeat with some grace…"

Holly and Krystal ran over, with the Delibird helping the Monferno to his feet. "Are you alright, comrade?"

Fernando held his head and made a light groan. "Knocking everyone out took a lot out of me…but I'll live…"

She grinned and handed him his stuff. "Here you go!"

Fernando smirked and placed his equipment inside his blazer before setting the hat gently on his head. "Much obliged." He looked at the two bounty hunters. "Thank you, as well. I don't believe we've been formally introduced." He tipped his hat politely. "Fernando Mangas."

Holly curtsied. "Holly Dawngrove. This here is Mack Crowgaze."

Mack didn't greet the hitman back and, instead, examined his face with narrowed eyes, confusing him. "Is…something wrong?"

"Hmm…" Mack stood up straight and tilted his head back and forth. "Fernando…hitman…Fernando…hitman…" He raised a single brow and asked, "Just out of curiosity, have you ever met a Grovyle named Griffin?"

Fernando was surprised by the question for its specific details. "Um…yes, I have…"

The answer made the Sudowoodo's lips curve up into a full grin. "Aha! I knew it!"

Holly looked at her friend oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"Holly, remember when Griffin called us and told us about what happened in Ghost Cove Town? He said he and those treasure hunters were working with a hitman. I distinctly remember him saying 'Fernando!'" He pointed at the fire monkey. "This guy is that hitman!"

Holly blinked, then looked at the hitman once more. "Huh…actually, I think you're right."

Fernando's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait…are you friends with that Grovyle?"

"Friends? HA! We're practically his family!" Mack hooked his arm around Holly and laughed. "What a big, small world we live in! What were the odds of us running into each other?!"

"Oh…so, I take it you're familiar with Wes Ravenfield and his associates?" Fernando asked. Krystal patiently stayed silent as she supported the fire monkey, just as surprised that these three seemed to have a connection with each other.

Holly nodded. "Yes, we've met them. A charming and…eccentric team, I must say. Griffin was traveling with us before he went along with them. We keep in regular contact with him when he's…ahem, not in danger."

Mack suddenly smirked and leaned forward very close to the monkey's ear, whispering, "Annnd…now that I think about, I'm starting to understand what all of this is about. You're tied to this shadow business as well, aren't you?"

Fernando gasped quietly. Before he said anything further, he casted a cautious glance at a very confused Delibird. He smiled apologetically at her. "Um…Krystal? My apologies, but would you mind giving us a bit of privacy?"

While Krystal was a bit suspicious about their behavior, she didn't see any malice or ill-intent between the three. She smiled respectfully and nodded. "Of course." She sat Fernando down, then took a couple steps back before turning her back to them and, as an extra precaution, shielding her ears to block out the threat of accidental eavesdropping.

Fernando smiled appreciatively at her, then shifted to a serious expression at the bounty hunters. "You know about all of this?" he asked in a low voice. "Who told you?"

Holly crossed her arms. "Well, we were informed, but the Umbreon didn't have much of a choice. We saw it for ourselves and our friend was being manipulated. Not something we'd just shrug off."

"We fought one of their shadow possessed subordinates, so that just stacked the evidence against them," Mack added. "It wasn't any of our business at the time, but Griffin took it as a sign that he…needed to find himself. He's been keeping us informed about it all."

Fernando narrowed his eyes, then looked down at his lap. "I see." He drummed his fingers against his knee. "Well…I guess that saves me a bit of trouble explaining all of this."

"Yeah…why exactly did you come here?" Holly asked curiously.

Fernando glared at the sprawled out, barely conscious Golbat. "The Shadow King's tomb…it might hold secrets about the old shadow. Not just who or where he is, but…maybe something about him we've yet to learn. The shadows are one of the greatest mysteries of our time and they became a fleeting memory for the past. Just a significant mark in our history." He lay his arms in his lap and sighed. "I was hired to get the truth about the king himself."

Mack glared at the bat. "And I'm just going to assume this delusional asshole is what's getting in your way?"

"In a sense, yes."

"FOOLS!" Golbat screamed furiously. "I WILL NEVER BETRAY MY MASTER! DO YOU HEAR-Gah!" Mack grinded the heel of his foot into his back.

"Hmm, what was that? You sound like you're choking."

Holly glared. "He's that stubborn to keep it secret?"

"He'd rather take the secrets to his grave," Fernando explained.

Mack smirked. "Aww, he loves his master that much?" He snickered. "Well, I think I have a solution to all of this." He kicked the bat in the side and knocked him into the free space in the base. "Yo, bomb girl, private time's over!"

Krystal uncovered her ears and stepped to their side. "Should I ask what happened?"

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Mack's just going to…have a chat with our difficult friend here."

Mack snickered lightly as his Timor Persona manifested behind him, cackling evilly. "So, you're not afraid of death, are you? Well, that's nice, but those who say that usually expect the welcoming, cold grasp of the reaper. Those that willing to throw their lives away over a secret…don't tend to do well with torture, I assume."

Golbat picked himself up and trembled. "What…are you…?"

Mack smirked, a darkness casted over his eyes. "…Torture Incita: Interrogation Chamber."

A darkness crept out from behind Mack and surrounded him and the Golbat. The bat looked around confused as his base disappeared before his eyes. "What is this? Where are you taking me-WAH!" He jumped as metal bars sprung up around him, trapping them both in some sort of cage. "D-D-Do you think you can s-scare the location out of-AAH!"

Metal wiring sprung from the cage and bound itself around his wings, legs, and body. His eyes widened as a large hand crank appeared next to Mack, which he rested his hand on gently. His persona stood by with its arms crossed, monitoring the bat with its soulless, evil gaze.

"Maybe not…" Mack admitted in an ominous tone as a cold breath escaped his parted lips. They stretched into an evil, malicious smirk. "But I want to take a stab at it, anyway." He gestured his persona to walk towards the Golbat as he began turning the crank.

Immediately, the bat felt the metal wiring pulling on and constricting around his body, simultaneously stretching and squeezing his captured limbs. A pained wince crossed his face as he began to feel stress over his body. "Ah…agh…gah…" He could barely make a sound with one of the wires wrapped around his mouth.

Mack knew he would eventually have difficulty turning the crank any further. This chamber wasn't designed to kill, but forcibly extract information. He had his work arounds, however. "Now, my Timor Persona…Phobia Rem: Pantho."

The persona held its hands over the bat's head, then administered a weak electric shock into his head. The bat winced a bit, but didn't seem to feel any pain (apart from the metal bindings). "Wat…wahs…tat?"

Mack started turning the crank a bit faster, chuckling darkly. "Execution and torture…radically different concepts under the same spectrum. You don't fear the threat of being executed…but I have to wonder how much you fear that supposed death being prolonged." The crank started fighting back on him, but he kept turning it. "Phobia Rem: Pantho is, ironically, one of my least favorite spells in a combat situation. No pizzazz or flashy techniques…just a weak shock that amplifies your fear of suffering."

Golbat's eyes widened as the binds tightened down more on his skin. He wasn't sure why, but…he felt his heart racing and sweat dripping down his face. The more pain he felt, the more terror that could be seen in his eyes.

"But, on the flip side, it's the best spell when coupled with my interrogation chamber." Mack smirked. "Fear Anima is classified as support base magic. No raw power, speed, defense, or advanced illusionary abilities. I rely on technique and skill, with my persona providing the muscle."

The binds continue to tighten down on Golbat. He felt his body going numb, but pain still spiked through his terror amplified mind. He tried to scream, so desperately, but the bindings over his jaw made them come out as breathless cries. He felt like his bones were going to snap.

"Turn and turn, the little crank goes~!" Mack started to sing childishly. "Suffering and pain for my foes~!" He smirked wider as the bat started thrashing with tears streaming down his eyes. He could just make out the frantic screams of agony. "What's wrong? I thought you were willing to throw your life away. Don't tell me life is that meaningless to you." His smirked dipped into a frown, eyes shaped into a glare. "If you're so willing to die, then I won't give you that relief…not until you start talking.

"Where…is the Shadow King's tomb?"

The Golbat felt everything being crushed, stretched, and pulled out of socket. He couldn't even struggle anymore. The binds had too tight a hold on him. His screaming became completely silent. His mind was racing with horror, wondering how long this nightmare will last.

 _I…can't…how long…minutes…hours…days…weeks…months…years…I can't…I can't…take it..._

A sharp inhale of breath.

"…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Outside the interrogation chamber, Holly, Fernando, and Krystal were staring at a cube of darkness, completely silencing everything taking place inside the chamber. They couldn't see, nor hear whatever Mack was doing to the Golbat inside.

"He's been in there for a while…" Fernando mumbled.

"These things take time," Holly stated. "Depending on his resolve, that Golbat could be stuck in there for a long time until Mack lets him leave."

Krystal narrowed her eyes. "Your friend must be rather sadistic if he has access to such…disturbing spells."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "Even though Mack may act a little insane and has a loose policy on killing, he values life much more than he lets on. He would never use spells like this unless he had something to gain from it. He would never use these on people he deems innocent. Despite his nature, he's a good-hearted man who'd risk his life for his friends."

Krystal blinked, then smiled at the dark cube. "I can appreciate conviction like that."

The group stopped talking as the cube started to fade. It melted into the floor, leaving behind nothing but the two figures trapped inside. Mack, with his arms crossed, stood over the Golbat, who was passed out on the ground and twitching with blanked out eyes. He had dark lines going over his body from the metal wiring.

Mack sneered at the bat. "Worthless scum." He turned his back to the bat, then changed his mood once he faced the others. "Heh, wasn't so tough. He was resistant, but I got him to crack."

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "Well?"

Mack smirked. "Hehe…everything you need to know…lies in the Swamp Zone."

* * *

The group trekked back to the lodge and settled themselves into the couches to rest. They shared hot cocoa while Fernando treated himself to a full meal after going without food for so long.

Krystal sipped from her mug, then smiled at the group. "I've got to say, that was certainly a wonderful evening. Do you all get into this kind of trouble all the time?"

Holly chuckled. "Mack and I bring ourselves to the trouble, honestly."

Fernando patted his lips with a napkin. "It's in my job description."

Krystal laughed. "You all are amazing! Even in our short time together, I say this was a stellar bonding experience!"

Mack smirked. "Oh, I wholeheartedly agree, my dear. Nothing says group bonding more than a rousing session of pummeling."

Krystal sighed sadly and leaned back into the couch. "Such a shame that I have things to do. Work to get done and, of course, training. Which reminds me, I have to leave tomorrow and meet back up with my team."

"Oh, where are you going?" Fernando asked.

"You're familiar with the alternate dimensions throughout Mysto, correct?" He nodded. "I'm heading to one of them here in the Snow Zone. The metal kingdom, Ironworks Kingdom." She grinned. "I actually moved there since that's where my girlfriend lives. It's a pretty neat place. Plus, it has all you need for top notch training."

"Oh, is that so?" Fernando looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think I've ever been to that particular kingdom. Eh…not that I can, since I can't use magic to pass through the dimensional barriers."

Krystal chuckled. "You have to be in the know about magic to know where the separate planes are. Some non-magic Pokémon don't even know the planes exist and that's just because they're not well informed on magic like we are." Krystal sipped her chocolate. "You're welcomed to tag along."

Fernando raised his hand. "I have work to get done myself, but I'll consider the offer for a later date."

"Suit yourself." She finished off her mug and stood up. "Perhaps we should do dinner together later before I head off in the morning."

Holly closed her eyes in agreement. "That sounds like a splendid idea."

Mack shrugged with a tired grin. "Eh, sounds good."

Fernando chuckled. "Fine by me."

Krystal grinned. "Excellent! I'm going to rest up in my room. Take care, my comrades!" After giving a polite bow, she headed off to her room.

The three waved her off, then turned to each other with more serious expressions. They couldn't really discuss much of what happened with Krystal around. Fernando didn't think it was worth filling her in on the details. She didn't have a direct gain or connection to fighting the shadows.

"So…you mentioned the Swamp Zone?" Fernando asked.

Mack set his mug down and leaned back in his seat. "I got the bat to spill his guts."

"And you're sure he didn't lie?"

Mack smirked. "Trust me…he didn't lie." He looked up at the ceiling. "The Swamp Zone's an incredibly old land, and the largest of the zones. Prime spot for finding ancient temples long since buried through time." He glanced at Fernando. "I couldn't get a specific place out of him, but he did mention something about the heart of the Swamp Zone."

"The heart?" Holly repeated. She narrowed her eyes quizzically, lightly rubbing her chin. "I feel like I've heard something like that before."

Fernando scratched his chin as well before snapping his fingers. "That's right, the Swamp Zone was said to have grown from a single tree that went out of control. That's why it's called the Swamp Zone, due to the heavy forestation and plant life that exists out there." Fernando glared to the side. "Wait…does that mean they set his tomb somewhere around the tree?"

"That…actually might make sense," Holly said in realization. "That tree is sacred, so no one would think of digging around there. Plus, if the tomb was meant to be sealed off from everyone, it must have been well hidden."

"Not well enough, it seems," Fernando muttered. "So, how did Alex Ghostwind happen upon it? You don't just dig up tombs near a sacred tree without a reason."

"Unless you wanted to get arrested for the free food and shelter," Mack joked.

Holly rolled her eyes, then looked out the window. "Hmm…how much do you know about this Ghostwind fellow?"

"Not much, to be honest," Fernando admitted. "Can't find much on him." He sighed. "I'm hoping to get my answers once I find the tomb."

Mack grinned. "Great! When are we going?"

"I suppose once we heal up, we could head out in the next few…" Fernando glared at him. "Wait, what's this 'we' business?"

"Mangas," Holly started with a wave of her sickle, "we can see that you are good at what you do, being a hitman and all that, but I think it's obvious you're not cut out for fighting."

Fernando raised his brow. "I'll have you know I was only captured because of a loophole in my contract."

"You were fighting cultists, bro," Mack reminded. "They weren't exactly training warriors or skilling mages." He tapped the monkey's head. "Meanwhile, if those shadow pests come after you, your fancy knife and little conquering spirit-"

"It's called bloodlust."

"-isn't enough to take them on your own." Mack pointed to himself proudly. "However, you're in luck! You happen to know two highly skilled bounty hunters that have not only fought those pests, but can also kick serious ass! I'm, of course, talking about this handsome devil!" he boasted, pointing at himself. He then pointed halfheartedly at Holly. "Oh yeah, she's strong, too, I guess…"

Holly bonked him on the head in annoyance. "Excuse me?!"

Mack grinned, unfazed by her hit. "Kidding, kidding!" He faced the Monferno once more. "Say no all you want, but we're tagging along! It'll kill my boredom, at least!" He snickered through his toothy grin.

Holly narrowed her eyes kindly. "It _is_ something to consider, don't you think?"

Fernando rubbed his chin and gave it some thought. Assassination can only get him so far, especially with a handicap. He never actually did fight the shadows, so he doesn't have a clue what kind of techniques would be most effective on them, or if they could be killed by means of assassination at all. Plus…his contract never said he wasn't allowed to have assistance.

Fernando sighed in defeat, but grinned nonetheless. "Can't argue with that, I suppose. Very well. I'd be honored to work alongside you two."

Mack closed his eyes and snickered. "Great! We promise we won't be _too much_ of a bother!"

Holly chuckled. "That's his unfortunate way of saying, 'We like to bring hell with us.'"

Fernando grinned lightly. "Heh…I'll keep that in mind." He narrowed his eyes. "It'll take time to reach the Swamp Zone AND the center of it."

"We're used to long journeys," Mack said with a shrug. "No big deal."

Fernando smiled. "Good." He held his hand out. "I hope to make this partnership a successful one. This is a big task, so I want you to bring your best."

Mack and Holly nodded with determined expressions and shook his hand in unison. "Right!"


	59. Chapter 59

_**Ch.59: An Offer Not to Be Refused! Destiny Plays its Ominous Song!**_

It was a cool afternoon in the Aqua Zone, with a gentle breeze flowing through the mountains. Mist formed around the flat mountaintops, covering all in a thin blanket of white. They were quiet and away from the public, perfect for some much needed training.

It was no secret that the Desert Beasts pirates didn't have the best track record with their fights against Team Ravenfield, though specifically the Eeveelutions before they gained a half-Legendary, a thief, and a bounty hunter who probably would have killed them if he had a reason to. Hell, Wes Ravenfield, alone, has given them enough trouble to warrant ship repairs.

It didn't help that their source of 'training' came from pillaging helpless villages and towns that had no chance of defending themselves against pirates. That was the main tactic of pirates then and even now: intimidate and plunder the enemy. Not exactly the best way to keep themselves battle ready.

That didn't mean everyone on the crew was mediocre in a fight. In fact, the crew can handle themselves pretty well against the average fighter, with the likes of Drake and Leigh edging out ahead of them. Again, though, Team Ravenfield clearly consisted of competent fighters.

Captain Arid decided to take their defeat in the water temple as an opportunity for his crew to get themselves into shape. He wanted his crew to harness their fighting potential and perhaps match Team Ravenfield once their paths cross again.

The Darmanitan watched from the Wasteland as his crew fought on the flat mountain. They clashed with swords, daggers, or any weapon they were most comfortable with. It felt hypocritical to not take part in training himself, but his specialty wasn't direct combat. Ever since he found the Harenae Gauntlet, he has mastered his control over the sand to efficiently combat most strong foes. He has been around the Mysto region several times over and he has fought all kinds of strong opponents, from the tough to the intelligent.

Fluttering onto his shoulder was his second in command, Jeffery, crossing his wings as he joined in surveying the crew. "I never expected you to take time out of our day for a training session."

Arid closed his eyes. "Ravenfield is getting stronger as we speak. I want to beat him in this race for the keys."

"Kind of hard to do since we have no idea where we're going and have a total of zero," Jeffery reminded. A low growl came from his captain, causing the Chatot to flip out. "AH! I-I-I mean, there's nothing to worry about, my captain! Ravenfield won't know what'll hit him next time! The Idol of Origin will be ours for sure!"

Arid leaned over the ship's side. "Getting a good look at that map is the only thing we can manage. It'll be much harder to track Ravenfield and his team without clear direction. We took a detour to this mountaintop for training purposes only." He glared. "I refuse to fall behind that Umbreon any longer."

On the ground, the crew paired off into groups of two or more and sparred. Again, this wasn't too new for them, though training's never been taken this seriously before. Then again, they've never had a goal as worthwhile as a reality warping idol.

Jones clashed his Razor Shell with Zerif's cutlasses. Despite the Barbaracle towering over him, Zerif showed off his impressive strength and pushed back against his attack. Jones stumbled backwards, but caught himself before he tripped. He raised his attack again, only to see Zerif disappear before him.

The Collective Pokémon used his many independent eyes to pinpoint Zerif's location. The arm over his right shoulder widened, alerting Jones to spin around and block Zerif's surprise strike. Zerif grinned. "Not bad, Jonesy! You've got a good 'eye' on you!"

Jones smiled back. "You're just as tricky as ever." They pushed each other back and stand their guard. "But stop going so easy on me."

Zerif snickered. "Oh, you think that's me going easy? You're in for hell now!" He rushed down the living barnacle with two cutlasses held between his claws and slashed against his water blades.

Over with Leigh and Drake, the two matched blades with each other, shooting sparks with the collision of katana and battle claw. Drake kept a cool head as he focused his only eye on the Togetic, while Leigh focused projecting her bloodlust to unnerve the Grovyle. Drake could feel the uncomfortable, murderous intent, but Leigh obviously wasn't out to break his will.

Drake spun the katana in his hand, then lunged at Leigh with swift, vanishing speed. The ex-assassin propelled herself into the air via her wings and avoided the cutting attack that slashed through the ground like paper. She spun herself and dived towards him with her claws pointing out like a drill. Drake unsheathed his second katana as he kept his back to her, held the blades in a reverse grip, and crossed them to block the maneuver.

Leigh jumped back and landed a couple meters away. She crossed her weapons and sneered his way. "Show off."

Drake turned around and settled his blades by his sides. "Forgive me for trying to defend against a worthy opponent. Although, that bloodlust of yours is very distracting."

"Tsk…just 'distracting,' huh? You're asking for me to rip your face off."

Drake narrowed his eye. "If it'll increase productivity of our training, then so be it."

"Mind if I cut in?!" Drake sidestepped a swift kick from Rico, who was spinning on his hand. The Grovyle landed next to Leigh as Rico flipped onto his feet. He crossed his arms and slouched back with a cool grin. "Since you two are the strongest around, I figured getting a good workout from one of you would be suitable."

Drake sheathed his katanas. "You can fight Leigh. I'm taking a break." He walked off.

Leigh glared briefly at him. "Oh, sure, dump him on me." She smirked at the Scrafty. "Not that I have any issue kicking your ass."

Rico smirked back and balanced on one leg. "I believe that's my line." He rushed down and threw his knee at her. She blocked it with her battle claws, sinking a foot into the ground by the force. "Geez, what kind of training do you do?!"

Leigh chuckled darkly. "I warn you, my workout routine is known to be killer." She shoved him back and chased him down.

The crew, for the most part, was handling training fairly competently. They were pirates, they should know how to handle getting into scuffles. Well…save for one pirate. Their new recruit for a while, to be specific.

"Ambrosine, quit running and face me like a pirate!" Indigo shouted as she leapt over the rock spires and fired arrows from her metal claw directly at Ambrosine. Now, granted, the arrows didn't have true arrowheads, rather they were rubber tips that would cause a bruise at worst. That said, the appointed doctor of their crew treated them as the deadly projectiles they were meant to be.

"I didn't consent to this!" Ambrosine shouted as she dodged the flurry of arrows. Her arms and legs were flailing madly as she tried to outrun the arrows. She didn't even want to train, yet the one she willingly acknowledged as her best friend tricked her into leaving the ship just for this surprise ambush. That term 'friend' suddenly looked less appealing.

Indigo laughed as she hopped between spires. "Oh, lighten up! We're building up on your endurance! You could use it!"

"I appreciate your concern and hate you for it as well!" the Steenee screamed angrily.

Aside from Arid and Jeffery, Ray also didn't partake in crew training due to his age. He could wield a cutlass okay and he had his trusty sound orb for protective matters, but he was too young for serious combat training. He hung his limbs over the ship and watched Ambrosine run for her life. "She's…not a very good pirate."

Jeffery rolled his eyes. "Something we can both agree on."

Arid closed his eyes. "She's our doctor. I'm not expecting her to be on the same level as Drake or Leigh."

Ray smirked. "Still, she's far from threatening. Lyra makes a more convincing pirate and _she_ is practically an angel."

To clarify his point, he pointed to the Zangoose down below as she played on her concertina and danced with a merry skip. As she did so, she was fighting with Banama, who tried to score direct hits with his lightning. Her dancing and jolly upbeat made her a difficult target to pin down. May have something to do with her music, though.

Ray swiped the air. "Case and point."

Jeffery grunted. "She's decent at her job, I'll admit, but how do you expect her to strike terror when she can't even keep a straight face with rubber arrows?"

Ray smirked once more. "She can't do any worse than you."

"Exactly!" Three…two…one… "HEY! YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Arid clamped his beak shut before he went into another mad rant. "You've had the same complaints about Tyrone when he first joined and he's been doing fine. Ambrosine is our doctor, nothing more. Her job isn't to be scary, it's to keep us from dying."

Jeffery huffed and pulled his beak away. "Grr…she could, at least, show some dignity."

Ambrosine ducked behind some rocks and pressed her back against them, panting rapidly. She nearly allowed herself a moment of rest, but went straight back into running as arrows fired down from above. She screamed and dashed towards the ship. "Indigo! This isn't funny anymore-!"

The Steenee suddenly locked up, then tripped over her feet. Indigo stopped firing and gasped as Ambrosine held her chest in discomfort, grunting under her breath. The Sneasel reconfigured her claw back to normal and jumped down to her side. "Ambrosine! Are you okay?!"

The healer did what she did best and sent a pain relieving wave that settled down her heart. She relaxed herself and sprawled out on the ground, feeling exhausted. "Y-Yeah…I'm fine…"

Indigo's face fell into a saddened expression. "Sorry…I forgot about your heart problems…"

Ambrosine sighed, then smiled tiredly at her. "I should have said something instead of running for my life." She groaned. "But _please_! If you're going to make me exercise, give me SOME heads up so I can prepare for it!"

Indigo's lip twitched up into a weak smile. "Heh…right, of course." She helped the Steenee sit up, just as Tyrone was running over, rubbing his sore arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" the Tyrogue asked in concern.

Ambrosine waved it off. "I'm fine."

Tyrone sighed in relief. "That's good…"

Indigo smirked at him. "You look a little worn out yourself."

Tyrone rolled his eyes. "I somehow got pulled into a sparring match with Malcolm. I can honestly say it wasn't a pleasant five minutes." He winced a bit and gripped his arm. "I'm going to feel that in the morning…"

Arid turned away from the ship's edge and paced around the main deck. Jeffery hung back on the ship's edge and crossed his wings. "Well, my captain, it's quite clear we'll have nothing to worry about. Might as well celebrate early for Ravenfield's inevitable defeat. Shall we start setting up for the celebration?"

Arid ignored his comment and looked down with a darkened expression. The somber silence surrounding him unnerved Jeffery and Ray. Their captain could be pretty cold, but this was pretty different to what they're used to. The Shinx stepped forward. "Uh, captain? You feeling alright?"

He gave no response for about a minute. His knuckles, pressed firmly against the floorboards, whitened with his clenched fists. "…sorry…I've just been feeling off recently."

Jeffery tucked his wings against his sides. "How so?"

"I don't know. Just something…" He pinched between his eyes. "Maybe it's the stress talking. I want that idol more than anything now that I know it exists and I certainly don't want Ravenfield snatching it first. However, I've been thinking a lot about the ties between its existence and those who want it, too."

Jeffery narrowed his eyes, picking up on his tone. "You're thinking about the shadows, aren't you?"

The Darmanitan captain crossed his arms and huffed. "Why am I getting myself worked up over nothing? I've been thinking about them a lot lately, but I don't know why. Nerves, perhaps? Grr…don't tell me a feared pirate captain such as myself is actually feeling anxiety?" He clenched his fist and raised it. "If it had just been Ravenfield's meddling, the idol would be fair game. Now we have equally, maybe more, troublesome competition."

Ray looked up and crossed his forelegs. "That's your other motive to this training, then? The shadows?"

"Phantoms of darkness with no origin, plaguing the region in a fifty-year war that could have wiped us all out. The most important time in Mysto history that nearly cost us everything." He sighed. "Perhaps I'm apprehensive to face the creatures that nearly annihilated us during lesser times." He glared. "But I'm certainly not going to back down from a fight."

Jeffery flew over and fluttered above his captain. "The shadows are nothing to worry about, my captain. Our superior firepower gives us the advantage." He puffed his chest out proudly. "Try as they might, they're simply outclassed in this new era!"

"Don't get cocky, you idiot bird." Jeffery's bravado deflated on the spot as Arid headed towards his quarters, with the Shinx and Chatot trailing behind. "Preparations need to be made before we can make the first move. Tracking down Ravenfield and predicting his next move is top priority. The shadows are a danger that we must train for." He closed his eyes. "Besides, our crew possesses superior advantages against many creatures. I just need to trust in the power of my crew."

Ray matched his pace by his side. "So, how do we go about tracking Ravenfield?" He shot a glare at Jeffery. "Pea Brain here can only fly off so far before getting himself lost."

"I will strangle you…" Jeffery hissed angrily.

Ignoring their bickering, Arid stated, "If we go on to assume where the keys are likely spaced out, we can eliminate where they might not go. We know for a fact they've been to the Earth and Water Zone and definitely possess two of the ten keys. We could cross off the Fire Zone since it lies between the two zones. There's a number of ways they could go next. The Swamp Zone, the Storm Zone, or they could trek back the way they came."

Ray held his chin. "That could take us a while."

"We have the time," Arid grunted. "I'm willing to search this entire region if it means besting that troublesome Umbreon once and for all."

Jeffery landed on his head and puffed his chest out. "Of course, my captain! We'll show that foolish Umbreon that his days are numbered!"

Arid rolled his eyes, then reached his hand out to his door. "I'll plot a course, then we can…" The Darmanitan glared, then looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong, captain?" Ray asked.

The fire ape blinked a couple of times, wondering whether or not his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Jeffery…does it get dark out early in the Aqua Zone?"

Jeffery scratched his head. "Um…no, I don't think so. It doesn't get dark for a few more hours."

"Then can someone explain to me why the sky is darkening?"

Ray and Jeffery looked towards the sky and, sure enough, the misty blue above them toned down in brightness, rather drastically compared to a sunset. In a little over a minute, it looked like they were out in the middle of the night. They heard the crew stop fighting and their murmurs of confusion. Seems none of them have an explanation for this, either.

Jeffery floated up and looked around with perplexity. "What in the name of the skies is this?! It was bright daylight a moment ago!" He scratched his chin curiously. "Are we having an eclipse?"

Ray waved his paw across the air. He could make out the mist surrounding them through the black vapors that trailed against his paw. "Oookay…this is definitely not an eclipse."

Arid growled and shouted to his crew, "Status report, now!"

The first to reply was Pain Train, who floated onto the ship with his keys jangling. "Everything's fine, captain! Everyone's confused, but there's no immediate danger!" He glared. "Though, Leigh did mention she senses a disturbing presence nearby."

"Disturbing presence, huh?" He would be a fool not to trust the ex-assassin's judgment for danger. That only heightened his concern over the situation. Still, if someone was spying on them, they wouldn't make such an obvious and suspicious play to get noticed. He growled. "Alright! Show your face, you bastard!"

Jeffery screeched in terror. "M-My captain! You can't be serious! What if there is someone trying to ambush us?!"

Arid marched into his quarters and came out with his gauntlet. It locked onto his arm as he flexed the fingers. He glared at the darkness around them. "I'm dead serious. Someone wants our attention. _Isn't that right_?!" he shouted once more, alarming the Chatot even further.

The crew quickly retreated back onto the Wasteland with their weapons out. They searched the skies and ground and kept watch of each other's blind spots. Leigh crossed her battle claws and examined the darkness cautiously. "Captain…I can still sense the danger. An unfamiliar presence."

"I'm feeling some weird magic in the air, too," Graham mentioned as he hung back with one hand on his sheathed battle axe. "Doesn't feel like normal magic, though."

Arid glared deeper, then shouted once again, "Start talking! You dare try and intimidate the Desert Beast Pirates?! Identify yourself immediately!"

"No need to be so brash about it." Arid's eyes widened as a cold chill past over him. Through the corner of his eye, he spotted a darkness shooting out of the floorboards and towering over him. Red eyes peered through the mass as its sides stretched out like wings, gazing down with an intimidating stature. "I'm sure you figured out I wanted you to see me."

With the darkness in physical view, the crew was frozen in disbelief and/or horror. They aimed their weapons at it, but they were uncertain to attack or not. What exactly were they looking at?

The darkness examined the pirates and their aggressive forms, laughing in evil delight. "Pirates…how they've evolved since my time. To think, you archaic barbarians were nothing more than sea riding mongrels who tore apart the first stretch of land that fancied your interest. It seems those practices remain the same, but it seems the generation has evolved to be a bit more civil. I was expecting you to take the first shout." They saw a sinister smile poke out through the dark form. "I would've slaughtered you like the rest."

Banama's eye twitched irritably from uncertainty. "Just what the hell is this thing?"

"Here's a better question!" Pain Train shouted. "Who the hell are YOU?!"

The darkness laughed. "Oh, here's me talking about you bad-mannered pirates and I forgot to properly introduce _myself._ " The shadowy mass shrunk down and took on a new form. A shadow ghost that seemed to have tendril like hair and solid, sinister red eyes. He smirked to them. "You will refer to me as Nightmare…the Being of Nightmares."

Arid glared cautiously. "Nightmare, huh?" He tightened his golden fist, the metal groaning from the tenseness. "Don't tell me…"

Nightmare showed his white, sharp, transparent teeth. "Ooh, that face…you know what I am, don't you?"

Jeffery was pale as a ghost. His beak was dropped with a frozen state of terror stuck to his blank eyes. "C-C-C-C-Capatin…t-t-t-t-that's a…!"

Arid glowered in disgust. "…you're a shadow."

"So, you have heard of me?" Nightmare asked smoothly, showing off his contrasting calmness to the stiffened pirates.

"You freaks were a plague to our region centuries ago." Arid sneered. "And now you've returned from whatever hellhole you were banished to."

Nightmare crossed his arms. "Your mages should have realized that sealing us away would only delay the inevitable. They were fools not to destroy us. They knew the risks should anyone reopen our sealed tombs." He smirked. "Look where that's getting us."

Malcolm raised his fists to the shadow. He wasn't one to turn down a fight, but this thing was intimidating to look at. "What are you doing on our ship?"

Nightmare glanced around at the tense crew. "My, my…I feel like I'm not being welcomed here. I went out of my way to track you all down specifically. Not like I'm here to kill you…yet."

The sound of crumbling earth picked up. Arid's gauntlet glowed as sand crushed up the ground and collected into a large mass around the ship. The Darmanitan never broke eye contact with the shadow. "Get off my ship."

Nightmare laughed through his teeth. "Are you scared of me?"

"I know plenty of what you want. I don't know the full details about how you came to be, just that some fool released your master. What I do know is your current agenda…"

Nightmare's eyes narrowed. "And I'm not surprised you do. After all, I've gotten to know about you pirates quite a bit." This raised red flags to the Desert Beasts. "It seems you've crossed paths several times with a certain group that has been…causing complications for me lately. I didn't get much about you, other than the few faces I was provided from a Dark Medium. I, of course, speak of the ones you may know as…Team Ravenfield."

Sand shot at the boss shadow like bullets. Nightmare let his form go limp and let the sand bullets pass through his body like he was mist. He regained solidity and avoided the sand tendrils that sought him.

Arid aimed his gloved palm at the fleeing shadow as he scowled. "What is this about?!"

"You've got quite a temper! I told you, I'm not here to kill you pesky pirates!" Nightmare fired a dark beam from his finger and blew apart a sand tendril. "That is, if you don't comply to my demands."

"I don't take orders from you!" Arid swiped his hand up and sent out more sand towards the shadow.

Nightmare grinned and flew around the ship as the masses of sand chased him down. "Spear of Darkness: Dusk Rain!" He summoned hundreds of shadow spears and threw them into the sand. He grunted in annoyance as, while they tore through the mass, the spears sunk into it before getting crushed up. "You're rather skilled with that artifact. My powerful attacks merely sink into your sand."

Arid controlled the sand's direction with quick swipes and twitches of his index finger, chasing down the boss shadow persistently. "You have some nerve to ambush my crew and me without realizing the consequences, you foolish specter! You call us archaic for our methods, but I am feared throughout Mysto for countless reasons! You will respect my command!"

"You show him, captain!" most of the crew cheered.

Arid slammed his palm down and summoned twisters of sand. The winds dragged rock into the twisters and broke them down into more sand for his supply. He locked gazes with the cocky shadow, then swiped his hand to engulf the ship in a sandstorm.

Nightmare looked around at the sandstorm, then crossed his arms. "Well, this is certainly the spectacle. What are you going to do, suffocate me?"

Arid flicked his index and middle fingers out. "Something like that!"

Sand twisters shot out from the all-encompassing storm and targeted Nightmare. The boss shadow held his hands out. "Terror Chord!" The ear-piercing sound wave cut through the air and distorted the approaching winds. They destabilized and exploded into harmless particles. The boss shadow grinned evilly. "Is that all?"

Arid glared. "Not quite."

Nightmare suddenly felt a fist collide with the back of his head. He spun around and locked eyes with a sand clone of Arid. The sand clone growled. "You're not welcome on this vessel!" The arm with the gauntlet molded into a larger fist, then he threw it at the shadow.

Nightmare enlarged his own arm into that of a giant's and crushed the fist with his mighty grip. "Don't act as if we're enemies, pirate. I offer a proposition that you would surely take interest in."

"I don't play servant to the competition!" Sand tendrils shot out of the clone and tried to stab Nightmare, but his shadowy form went limp again and let them pass through.

"You, too, are after the Idol of Origin. I wouldn't expect less from a pirate. If you have to aim big, go for the gods' ultimate weapon." He grinned down at the real captain. "But you are a fool if you think you have a say in the matter."

He aimed his hand at the sand clone and obliterated it with a Terror Chord. He flew down instantly and pressed a blade like finger to his neck. Arid flinched, almost losing his guard from the creature's speed. Still, Nightmare was impressed with his reaction time. There was sand coated into the Darmanitan's fur. Any slight discomfort and it'll harden into a protective shell.

"I wasn't even aiming to kill you. That's some speed from your sand." Nightmare showed off his teeth. "But now you see that your attacks are meaningless against me. Maybe now you'll be more cooperative."

Arid growled as sand collected under him. "Bastard…"

Nightmare's grin stretched, then dropped as a bullet fired through his eye. A shifting hole through his head before it reformed. He glared at the pirates as they raised their weapons to the shadow.

"Step away from the captain," Smith ordered threateningly, cocking his flintlock.

Nightmare blinked, then smirked suspiciously. "Weren't you all too afraid to come near me?"

"You threaten our captain's life, we retaliate," Drake stated, drawing his katanas.

"Aye, it's true!" Julius boasted as he aimed his cannon. "Ye have some nerve steppin' in like ye are! Hope ye're ready for a dip to a watery grave!"

Nightmare glared at the serious looking captain, staring coldly at the shadow. He didn't reflect worry for his crew or concern. He saw that the shadow wasn't easy to pin down or kill, yet he held his crew's act of retaliation with a high degree of respect and trust. That's definitely not something he has seen from pirates of the past.

Nightmare smirked, then retracted his finger. "You have a lovely crew here."

Arid scowled. "I'm…ordering you to get off my damn ship."

The boss shadow floated back and spread his arms out. "However, you aren't the only one with an army at their beck and call." He raised his hand. "It's still night out. Want to guess why?" He snapped his fingers.

The Desert Beasts gasped as the darkness surrounding them swirled like a group of winds. They froze up as maniacal laughter sounded through the darkness while glaring, red eyes pierced through the surface. The dome of darkness around them split apart into individual splotches of shifting blackness. Arms and hands sprung out while tails formed, resembling the shadowy apparitions told through history. Some big, some smaller than their boss, and others towering in height. Arms shaped like blades, tails shaped like spikes, and heads shaped like monsters. Some channeling dark energy, some channeling a dark fire.

Nightmare snapped his fingers again, then laughed. "I have to wonder how much of this you can handle. A combined Final Nightfall and you all will be erased. Simple as that. I've been regaining my power day after day upon my release. I'm above you worthless Pokémon and your fancy tricks, but my words still retain truth. All you need to do is hear me out and I'll take my leave nice and peacefully."

Arid sneered. "Demonic freak…"

Banama stepped forward and waved his fist. "You think we're just going to comply to your demands?! What do you take us for?! We answer to our captain! And our captain answers to no one!" Lyra nodded her head sharply in agreement, cheeks puffed out angrily.

Tyrone tapped his fingers together nervously. "S-Should we really be testing his patience?" he asked aloud.

Ambrosine was having similar feelings. "G-Guys, I think he's serious about that death threat!"

Malcolm shrugged. "Unless our captain says otherwise, we're not backing off." The Steenee was agape that most of the crew was in agreement with him. Were they that stubborn about their pride?!

Nightmare was looking rather annoyed with their defiant nature, but shrugged it off. "I think you're missing the point of this potential arrangement. We both have a common enemy we wish to see done with. We both desire the same end goal."

"I don't do seconds," Arid growled.

"But you, too, will become a god of this world. Nowhere near as mighty as my master, but certainly feared. You could spend the rest of your living days, maybe even an eternity, as the most feared pirate across time and space." Nightmare grinned. "All the power and riches you could ever desire. Anything you wish for and it shall be yours."

The offer obviously sounded tempting, but that was the whole point of their search. The captain didn't like the idea of working with these devious creatures any more than his crew did. "I'm not working with parasitic monsters who would sooner stab me in the back than swear allegiance with me."

Nightmare feigned hurt. "You don't trust? There are no strings attached to this deal. You get what you want in exchange for your services."

Ray crossed his forelegs. "And _what_ exactly do you mean by services?"

"I can only trek this region for so long before I lose interest. I was tasked by my superior to gather rare artifacts and items from around the region for his little experiments. Magical in nature and quite useful when used appropriately." He grinned at Arid. "You have the resources to get whatever you want. Shouldn't be too hard."

Rico glared. "Hold the crystal ball! Are you saying…you want us to do your freakin' grocery shopping?!"

"A rather dull way of elaborating it, but I suppose an effective one." Nightmare's mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Not to say you won't play your part. You will get your chance to face off against Ravenfield and his pesky friends in due time. Once you've proven your loyalty and acceptance of this deal, our master may see rewarding your efforts. Perhaps even a…Herald of the Pirates for your captain."

Arid glowered. "Why should I trust you?"

"The power we hold is unthinkable. Darkness can swallow even light into its suffocating grasp. We are a species of abstract thought brought into reality. We made our presence known and feared centuries ago and we will repeat history again. Only, this time, there won't be a fifty-year war. There won't even be a war." The murderous smile on his face grew to uncomfortably sinister lengths. "It'll be a slaughter." His army of shadows laughed maniacally along with their boss, ringing with malevolent glee.

Arid gritted his teeth. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

The boss shadow narrowed his eyes evilly on the pirate captain. "Depends on your answer."

"And what if I refuse?"

Nightmare smirked and rubbed his chin. "I recall you referring to me as 'competition' for the idol. Well, both have another thing in common: we don't want the enemy getting their hands on our prize."

The pirates looked up cautiously at the swarming shadows and grimaced as they saw them collectively charging dark magic blasts aimed at them and the Wasteland. Their intimidating grins and grating laughter made the pirates tense up apprehensively. This should have been expected.

"Possessing you and your crew as they are now would move things along easier, but I rather not risk the chance of self-liberation after the last time I tried to possess a stubborn mortal." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "Besides, it's not like I'm asking for much. You're free to carry on with your usual business as we see fit. If Ravenfield does prove to outlast our subordinates, then you'll have your shot at killing him."

Arid glared. "So…our only options are to do your dirty work and trust you so we can obtain power, following your orders…or die."

"That's the gist of it."

The Darmanitan never felt so humiliated and furious in his entire life. Who was he to take orders from another? He didn't become a pirate to bow down to the likes of anyone. He rose to this status through intimidation and hard work. He has earned his reputation as a fearsome captain of the skies. His crew didn't follow a weakling who bowed at the feet of a superior power.

But what good was a crew if they wound up dead? Arid considered himself a cold, heartless man of Mysto, but he wasn't without his good side. He left villages in ruins, but he didn't aim to directly kill anyone unless they fought back. Despite his scuffles with Ravenfield and utterances of the Umbreon's demise, he thrived on besting the sly, greedy fox whenever he could. Those rare moments he won out against his archenemy were the proudest moments of his life. Proud moments for his growing crew.

His crew…they were willing to throw their lives for him because of everything he provided for them. Outcasts and loners without a place of their own. Whether some admit it or not, he knew they respected him as their captain. They trusted his judgment, he trusted their actions. He has met many pirates who treat their crew as expendable help. A disgraceful practice he swore never to uphold. He wanted to take after only the best pirates before him. He wanted to take after the former greatest pirate to ever exist in his time, wherever he was now.

As Arid glared into the eyes of the boss shadow, he realized they were at a crossroad, two directions splitting off. Both paths led to undesirable consequences, but only one guaranteed promise in the end.

"…all we have to do is gather material?"

Nightmare's smirk curled. "Hehehe…so, you accept?"

Arid could feel the shocked stares from his crew. "Captain! You can't be serious!" the Snover exclaimed in disbelief.

"We can't trust that thing!" Fulke shouted, stomping his peg leg down. "They're ready to blow us up any minute!"

Cheshire tapped his fingers together and grinned uncomfortably. "I have to agree with the majority. These fine, devious freaks don't seem all that trusting."

Arid clenched his teeth. "You think I don't know that? What other choice do we have?!"

"Fightin'?" Julius suggested.

Arid glared at the shadows waiting to blast them. Their excited smirks told him they wanted him to decline the deal. He looked back at his crew. "Not an option, unfortunately. If I can apprehend their boss, we can't risk fighting this many."

Banama snarled. "So, we just cave into their demands?!"

Jeffery jumped up and flailed his wings. "Captain! Please think of your pride, I beg you!"

"Would you rather die or live to see tomorrow?" Arid asked with a straight face. That got the crew to settle down a bit. "Again, I don't like this just as much as the rest of you. We either suck up our pride and deal with it…or die without our honor." He closed his eyes. "This is the only option we can take… _for now,_ " he grumbled under his breath as he shot a glare at the boss shadow, who thankfully didn't hear him.

The crew's aggressiveness settled down completely, allowing calm exchanges through glances to determine their path. They became pirates knowing they'd run the risk of meeting their end soon. Dying in a glorious battle against enemy pirates was the way to go out. Battling a sworn rival to the bitter end and crashing in a glorious blaze was the way to go out.

Dying instantly without raising and baring arms… _that_ wasn't the way they want to go out.

The crew begrudgingly bowed their heads to him. "This is so stupid…" Leigh growled through her teeth. "…but if that is your decision…"

"Trust me, I'm in full agreement with you lot." He sneered at the boss shadow. "I just don't have the room to exercise my complaints."

Jeffery's legs shook uncomfortably, contrasting the snarling expression he darted at Nightmare. It pained him to see his captain beat down without a fight. "Captain…"

The Darmanitan faced the boss shadow and glared. "…you won't backstab us?"

"So long as you comply," Nightmare teased with his large grin. "I'm not new to working with Pokémon. I know how to keep my word."

Arid closed his eyes and huffed smoked from his nostrils. "…fine. You have a deal."

One snap of his fingers and Nightmare's forces ceased their charge-up, much to their disappointment. The boss shadow folded his arms behind his back and flashed his smug smile. "I knew you'd see things my way."

"Don't push it, Umbra Freak," Arid grumbled testily.

Nightmare held his hands up and took the hint. "Fine, fine." He pressed his palm against the ground. The crew narrowed their eyes suspiciously as a shadow stretched through the floorboards and slithered off. He answered their confusion promptly, "Consider that one our messenger…and to keep watch of you pirates."

Arid raised his brow and huffed. "What? Worried _we_ might backstab you?"

"Tsk, don't be absurd." Nightmare raised himself to full height. "You made a wise decision, pirate. You will get everything you want and more."

The Darmanitan spat on the floor in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah…what do you want?"

"Get down to the point? Good start." Nightmare waved his hand around as he explained, "My irritating superior is working to find ways to improve our possession abilities and his minions, utilizing magic, witchcraft, and some science. Using the right mix of spells and biology to create the perfect soldier to lead my shadows." Nightmare glared at them. "I only have a short list of items that need to be collected. There will be more in time, I assure you."

Arid narrowed his eyes. "What?"

He raised one finger. "The cloth of a sacred priest's robes burnt in a corruptive fire of the dark reaches."

"…what?"

Cheshire raised his hand. "I know what he's talking about. Basically a witchcraft fire made from specific herbs. I can handle that."

Nightmare grinned. "Ah, you already have a witch? That takes care of some loose ends." He continued counting off his fingers. "The starlight buster ore, whatever the hell that is. Two soleil jewels. And…some ferromagnetic ore in the Earth Zone."

Arid glared at Jeffery. "You get all that down?"

The Chatot nodded timidly. "Y-Yes…"

Nightmare bowed to them. "Do not disappoint, pirates. You wouldn't want to make an enemy out of the Tribe of Shadows."

Arid hissed quietly. "We'll see…" he muttered under his breath.

The boss shadow floated up into the sky with his shadows following. "Best of luck. May our new alliance prove fruitful." A patch of darkness opened up above them, which they passed through like a gateway. The last of the malicious darkness disappeared, returning everything to as it was before their arrival.

Silence and dread hung over the pirates. The magically sensitive of the crew could feel the remaining shadow squirming around in their ship, making itself comfortable. This was not a good day.

Ambrosine gulped nervously. "Captain Arid…please tell me you know what you're doing…"

The Darmanitan was silent for a moment. He didn't want to say he was uncertain about this dangerous path, but the slightest misstep will ensure their demise. They had to play it cool for now. They might get more out of this than either side believed.

Arid looked to his crew with cold, narrowed eyes. "Do not feel threatened by the shadows. The point of today's earlier training was to combat these menaces. Now we know what we might face when the time comes."

"So, what's the plan?" Malcolm asked as the Darmanitan walked towards his quarters.

"We continue with the day training as we intended. I'm not changing my mind. Tomorrow, we set off to retrieve the requested items." He closed his eyes. "I don't trust that nightmarish ghost for a second, but we might as well take advantage of his 'generosity.'"

Lyra pantomimed her disagreement through expressions. She showed off a scary face and cackling expression, an exhausted expression as she pretended to dig at the ground, a greedy and cunning face with mischievous eyes before a defying look and the scary face, then ended it by sliding her claw across her neck and feigning death. Banama narrowed his eyes at her, then faced the captain. "Lyra has a point. If we get too confident for our own good with them, we're done for."

"You understood that?" Pain Train muttered in disbelief.

Arid grunted. "Patience…that's all I can say." He glared. "Either good or bad will come out of this deal. I'll guide us through this ordeal. If I can't make it to the end, I expect you lot to take after me and finish the job. We're pirates. We take what we want. We work with the shadows and take what we get."

The crew was still hesitant to accept the deal, but they weren't going to defy their captain. Jones bowed his head. "If that's your order, then we're with you captain." The crew nodded in agreement.

Arid sighed, relieving himself of some tension. "Good…" He marched to his quarters as the crew dispersed, a low dread still hanging inside them. The Darmanitan narrowed his eyes seriously.

 _I have to wonder, though…they're after the idol, but they're not putting much effort or focus into tracking Ravenfield from the sound of it. What exactly are they up to? How deep does their scheming go?_

* * *

It was late at night in Quartz Plain Village. Streetlights flickered on while the lights of homes were off. It was another quiet night in the village, not a single soul out and about on the streets.

Well, except for one.

Striding through the empty streets was Jonathan Geno, with a focused gaze set on the road and the main entrance of the village. Out of his usual suit, he wore green jacket zipped all the way up, blue pants, and brown traveling boots. Slung over his shoulder was a travel bag, containing a week's worth of food, another batch of Vivian's medicine, and…a lot of money to keep himself stable on the road.

 _I'm making myself out as prime bandit bait._ Jonathan narrowed his eyes. _Sorry Hal…Vivian…but I can't stay here when there's work to be done._

Jonathan checked over his shoulder every so often. The nightmares have made him a bit on edge and paranoid lately. It couldn't be helped. Besides, he wanted to get out with as little questions as possible. If anyone came looking for him, he left notes to explain his absence, even calling in some favors from one of the professors to fill in for him.

He neared the village's main entrance. He flexed his fingers delicately, mentally preparing himself for the journey ahead. _I'll figure out how to eliminate these shadows once and for all. I won't let history be turned upside-down._ He glared, then took the first step forward.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Jonathan nearly tripped over himself, but threw one foot out to stop his fall. He looked to his right panicky, then eased up when he saw it was only Hal. He had his arms crossed while leaning against a building. "That's cold, Geno, real cold."

Jonathan sighed shakily, then straightened himself up. "Hal…how long have you been standing there? More importantly, _why_ are you out so late?"

Hal glared at him and tapped his eyepatch. "The Eye of Silence…a cold whisper that sees no lies. Glimpses into the future when they most matter to the user. In other words…I foresaw this crazy plan of yers an hour ago." He grunted. "Good grief, Geno, what are ye doing?"

Jonathan glared and faced him fully. "I'm sorry, Hal, but it has to be done. These nightmares and my telepathic conversation with the Shadow King…I need to put an end to his plans for good."

"Think with that head of yers, idiot," Hal growled. "Ye said it yerself, that book about the library just came out of nowhere. Don't ye think he wants ye to find the library?"

"If I'm limited by its resources, then so will he! Besides, I need answers about the Grand Imperium Age! I need answers about what happened in the idol's legend! I need to know where the shadows came from and how we can stop them!"

"Wes and his friends are already risking their lives to get the idol. This doesn't concern ye," Hal persisted.

"Someone needs to have their back!" Jonathan retorted. "The library crafted by the gods is the only shot we have at finding answers!"

"How do ye plan on getting that knowledge? And more importantly, do ye even know where the Immensus Library is?"

Jonathan froze up briefly, then continued onward, "No, I don't, but I'll search all of Mysto if I have to!"

"Ye can't use magic, ye have no means of travel other than foot…ye'll be on the road searching for a looooong time." Hal closed his eye. "Geno, think about what ye're doing."

Jonathan gripped his bag tightly. It infuriated him how right the old pirate was. He was going out without a plan and no means of tracking the library. Was he really going to put himself into this much trouble just to find a library he'll have no hope of finding on his own?

"…Hal…" The Krokorok looked at him curiously, noting his tense posture. Jonathan clenched his fist up and sighed. "I…can't explain why I need to do this. My brain's telling me this is a stupid plan that'll fail horribly, yet there's another part of me that I can't describe…that's telling me to take the risk and find their weakness. Don't let them win." Jonathan closed his eyes. "Doing this on my own means many risks that I can't factor in. You're right, I can't deny fact.

"But regardless, if Wes, Flint, Ella, and their friends are putting themselves on the line, then I have no right saying I'm useless. Even if things don't go well, at least I tried to make a contribution in the end."

Hal narrowed his eye seriously at the professor, observing his straight, serious face. He could see the unwavering resolve in his eyes. There was no convincing him otherwise.

Jonathan turned away and readjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Sorry Hal, but this needs to be done." He took the next few steps out of the village.

"…the Snow Zone."

The Scrafty stopped and looked back. "Excuse me?"

Hal sighed and scratched his head. "I've seen and heard every interpretation of the library from one crackpot's point of view to the next. They're all equally crazy despite the evidence." He glared. "There's one consistency: the cold winds that surround it."

"But…the Snow Zone shouldn't have existed that far back," Jonathan pointed out.

Hal pressed a finger against his temple. "That doesn't mean the region wasn't cold, genius. Before magic started flooding the region and warping everything, the upper part of Mysto was just colder naturally, before the sections of the region got divided up. There are parts of the Water Zone, Storm Zone, and even rare cases in the Swamp Zone where cold parts exist, but the cold is always described as blistering and relentless. It seems to have adapted into the Snow Zone's current state."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "That's still a lot of ground to cover."

"Then think like the gods for a moment. A place they wanted to keep out of reach of mortals. Normal mortals." Hal waved his hand around. "Pokémon not born with an affinity for magic are less knowledgeable about magic naturally, unless they grew up in magic heavy populations. And the Snow Zone is an uncharted region of snow and ice. There are secrets there and even in the Swamp Zone that have been undiscovered for centuries or millennia.

"I bring up non-magic users…because the library is hidden somewhere that only a very powerful magic user can locate." Hal sighed. "Ye won't be able to get there on your own. Still, if yer dead serious about this stupid plan of yers…I won't stop ye."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "The Snow Zone, huh?" He held his chin. "Think like the gods…if I were them and I built a sacred place above the mortals, I would naturally put it on the highest point for all to view and worship."

Hal smirked, genuinely impressed. "Well…I suppose that's sound logic for another crackpot."

Jonathan chuckled lightly, then smiled. "Thank you, Hal…this means a lot."

"Just promise me ye won't get killed," he said half-jokingly. "I've lost enough friends in me life."

The Scrafty nodded. "Of course." He turned back to the road ahead, then sighed. "Immensus Library…here I come." Finally, without interruption, he took the first steps out of the village and made his way down the dirt path.

Hal waved to him as he disappeared over a horizon with a…forced smile on his face. "Good luck, Geno." He let his mood deflate into uncertainty. "Seriously…ye need all the luck ye can…"

He turned his back to the road and headed home. A golden glow pierced out from under his eyepatch. The old croc placed his hand over the hidden right eye, frowning sourly. _I hope I didn't start a series of events for this bad omen I feel…_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Ch.60: Thunderous Storms Blowing! The Miracle Lightning Bolt Strikes!**_

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected surprise."

Team Ravenfield was setting up camp out in a light drizzle before the rains picked up later. It was getting dark out and Tempest Valley was a few hours away, so they took to camping to get their energy back up. There was a village nearby and it would probably be better to take shelter inside a motel or something, but Griffin assured them that the storms won't affect them. Plus, it beats spending more money on room charges.

The gang was doing their own thing to pass the time and rest their legs. Ella was inside her tent with the flap open, laying on her belly as she focused on some small marbles lay out in front of her. Gwyn had a tarp set up over her workstation while she performed her usual experiments on her berries. Flint was reading a book while under her tarp, laying on a blanket to keep the wet grass off of him. Tony was off to the side, firing off Lightning Shots at some rocks he set up, trying out new ways to perfect his accuracy. He tried some handstands, making himself dizzy, and even with his eyes closed.

Griffin and Wes were engaged in a sparring match, clashing Endless Regret with Wes' Septem Gladii Virtutis. The seven magical sword constructs would orbit around Wes until he commanded them to strike. Griffin's blade withered away at the blades due to its magic absorbing properties, which made great practice for Wes to maintain steady energy into the blades. Wes has been meaning to perfect this spell, so training under a professional swordsman was a good call.

However, training got interrupted a moment ago when Griffin received a call from his crystal ball. As usual, it was from Holly and Mack, calling to catch up on things. Griffin was used to the random calls, but this one caught him off guard when they introduced the third face.

Griffin casted Endless Regret back into his personal arsenal and sat down. "Fernando Mangas…I wasn't expecting to see you with my friends."

Fernando laughed awkwardly. "I was just as surprised when I found at they were your friends, too."

Wes popped over Griffin's shoulder and grinned. "Fernando, buddy! What are you doing with them?"

Holly explained for him, "Fernando got himself kidnapped by some cultists, so Mack and I, plus a Delibird friend of his, tracked him down and sprung him free."

Mack snickered. "Wasn't he lucky? He would've been skewered if we haven't come along! Though, the party wasn't as exciting." He groaned sadly. "It's not as fun beating people up when they barely know how to fight back." He resumed snickering. "Oh well, at least I got some enjoyment out of it!"

"So, you three are working together?" Wes asked curiously.

"Yes," Fernando confirmed. "I realized it would be beneficial in our long trek to the Swamp Zone. We got a big lead on the Shadow King's tomb." The Monferno rubbed his chin. "I might take us a month or so to reach our destination."

Flint closed his book and walked over to join in the conversation. "How much have you found out about the Shadow King?"

"Not much. I've already covered this with Hal earlier. All I can say is that you six need to be careful. You've faced the head of shadows a couple times, but don't take those victories for granted. Sooner or later, the shadows will regain their full power. For now, they're biding their time until they beat you to the idol." He pointed seriously at Wes. "Do not let those keys out of your sight!"

Wes laughed. "Oh please, I would never do that!"

Flint shot a deadpan glare at him. "Need I remind you of our first meeting with Tony?"

"Like I said, I would _never_ do that!" Wes repeated with a forced grin forming. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can count on you," Fernando said. "Still, remember to watch your backs. Those cultists gave me some bad vibes about the Tribe of Shadows."

Holly crossed her arms. "How far on you all, anyway?"

"We're nearing Tempest Valley, a day from our current location," Griffin stated. "We're heading out later tomorrow and will head into the temple the day after."

"Key number four, in the bag!" Wes exclaimed.

"Four keys already?" Holly chuckled. "You're making progress."

Mack smirked. "I guess we shouldn't take up your time. We've got ground to cover, too."

Griffin nodded. "Right. You all take care."

"Same to you, Griffin," Holly said.

Griffin waved his hand over the orb and ended the transmission. He stuffed the orb back into his coat and faced Wes again. "Shall we continue?"

Wes rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Actually, let's take a break. We've been at it for an hour and I'm feeling pretty hungry." He faced the others and shouted, "Hey, what do we have for dinner?!"

Ella shrugged, not taking her eyes off the marbles. "We have some meat we can cook up." She glared and pressed her paws against the ground as she focused harder on the marbles. "Come on…come on…" They lightly flickered with her psychic energy and got a light roll out of them, but the connection died out. She groaned and slammed her face into the ground. "Great…"

Wes dove through his tent and came back with a cooler in his teeth. "Still havin' trouble with your psychic powers?" he asked.

"I thought they would recover sooner than this. Ugh, how badly did I strain myself?" she mumbled into her pillow.

Griffin sat on the ground, legs crossed, and closed his eyes. "These ailments don't always heal naturally, Ella. It may require a bit more to recover your psychic abilities."

"So, I basically crippled myself? Cheery…"

Even with his eyes closed, anyone could tell Griffin rolled them. "Don't be dramatic. You still have them, they just need an extra push to be released. Your situation is similar to Wes' condition, only yours will eventually come back."

Wes stopped setting up the grill to shoot a glare at him. "Gee, thanks for making me feel sad!"

"I'm not sure that warrants thanks…"

"Well, I'm saying 'thank you' anyway!" He started up the grill and got to cooking their dinner.

Tony decided to call it quits on his training, too. He walked over, maintaining his cool posture. "Eh, don't worry, Ella. You don't need your psychokinetic abilities to be awesome. You still got your sass and wit."

Ella smirked. "Trying to flirt with me now?"

"Well, I wasn't trying to then…want me to now?" he asked with a flirty grin.

Ella chuckled and looked away. "In your dreams, Casanova."

Tony shrugged. "Whatever. I've got my eye on another pretty lady, anyway."

Flint shot a glare at him. "And _who_ are you talking about?" he asked in a warning tone.

Tony smirked. "Not your girl, Romeo," he whispered, making the Flareon blush in embarrassment and retreated back. "Anyway, like I said, don't worry about the psychic thing, El. As long as you keep to your wits and a cool head, you'll be as awesome as ever."

Ella smiled warmly. "I appreciate the confidence boost." She sighed and stuff the marbles back into her bag. "I'll try again tomorrow."

Tony stretched his arms out and faced the sky, letting the light rain pelt his face. "Now this is where I've always wanted to live! Did I mentioned I absolutely LOVE the Storm Zone? I feel like I'm in my natural element out here. The winds blowing through my fur, the rain hitting my face, the thunder resonating in my ears…"

Gwyn took a syringe and injected a berry with a serum, then said, "Have you been to the Storm Zone before, Tony?"

"When I was younger, back when we still had money to the Sapienti name. Before Cheri was born, too. It was great. I think we went to a water park when I was five."

"A water park in a zone with lightning constantly shooting?" Gwyn muttered aloud. She was naïve, she admitted, but even she knew that sounded like a safety hazard.

Tony grinned at her. "Storm Zone has safety measures for that, Green."

Gwyn smiled sheepishly. "Heh, should've figured."

"Let me tell you, it was a blast! When I discovered my talent for Storm Magic, I was hooked on this place! I begged my mom time and time again if we could live out here. Maybe a nice house on the mountains where we could see the lightning up close."

Ella folded her forelegs under her chin and grinned wryly. "I've been to the Storm Zone a couple of times myself. Not sure I have your enthusiasm for it, but I get the interest."

"Yeah, if we could've lived out here, things would've been better. Just me, Mom, Cheri… _and not him_ …" he bitterly ended with grit teeth.

Griffin opened one eye and narrowed it curiously at the Dewott. "That's a harsh tone right there."

"Oh, shut up…" Tony grumbled.

Ella stepped out of her tent. "You're referring to your dad, aren't you?"

Tony smiled bitterly. "Tsk…dad? He lost the respect to be referred to as such…"

Griffin had both eyes open as he observed the Dewott's anger. "Should I ask?"

"Oh right, I don't think we've told you," Wes said aloud. "Tony's father abandoned him and his family when he was ten. Since he left without much warning, they were forced to move into Fuego Village for a place to live." Wes narrowed his eyes. "Tony…didn't take it well, as you can see."

"And for good reason!" Tony barked. "That bastard abandoned us and didn't even try to provide for us when he was gone! No money sent over to keep our home or support ourselves! My mother couldn't find a well-paying job at the time, then we end up getting caught in a shitty part of the Fire Zone that was hurting her!" Tony huffed and glared to the side. "But, you know what? I don't even care. It's not like I had any good memories of him even when he was around."

Wes smiled awkwardly. "Come on, you don't really mean that."

"My mother said it herself. He was horrible at being a father." Tony crossed his arms and kicked the ground lightly. "Neglectful, too." He narrowed his eyes lightly. "He never cared about me…never showed it. If my mom did see a side of him that says otherwise, he never showed it around me." He closed his eyes. "He just…never loved me."

His friends stared at him with low eyes. Ella placed her paw on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tony…"

He sighed and held his hips. "It's…whatever. The only nice thing I can say about that bastard…at least he wasn't an abusive asshole. My mother clearly cared about him." He shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder for myself if that's true."

Ella smirked with mild annoyance. "I…sort of get where you're coming from." She shook her head. "Don't give yourself a migraine for nothing."

Wes patted Tony's shoulder. "Yeah! You got us and what remains of your family! We don't do sour looks in this team!"

Tony blinked, then grinned to himself. "Right. Oh, and Wes?" He flashed a smirk at him. "Weren't you in the middle of something?"

"Middle of what?" His eyes widened in alarm, then he raced back to the smoking grill. "CRAP! Please don't catch on fire!"

Tony snickered lightly, then sighed in content. "Yeah, what am I working myself up for?" He rubbed his hands together. "Forget about the past! I'm focusing on filling my stomach in the present!" He ran over to get some food. Ella chuckled while Griffin rolled his eyes again and resumed meditating.

Thankfully, their dinner wasn't badly charred and was well cooked. They sat under Gwyn's tarp and ate their dinner with lively chatter and potential planning for their encounter with the Storm Mage. Expectedly, Tony was looking forward to clashing with a professional of Storm Magic. If they decided to do another team battle, Ella decided to stay out since close combat might not work in her favor.

Gwyn continued working on her berries as she ate. She looked around and saw the rain was coming down harder. "Storms picking up." She flinched from a loud strike of thunder that made her fur stand on end. "Eep! The tents will hold up against this, right?" she asked worriedly.

Flint smiled reassuringly. "You have nothing to fear, Gwyn. The tents are waterproof and sturdy against the wind. We should be fine." His hat nearly blew off his head, but he pressed it back down. "I don't think I share your same optimism about the Storm Zone, Tony!" The Dewott snickered.

Griffin closed his eyes. "I have much experience dealing with the storms of this zone. Anywhere else, a hurricane would be devastating. Out here, though, it's rather mundane after a while." He pulled a canteen out of his jacket and sipped on some water. "I've grown used to them myself."

Wes chewed on some steak as he watched the rain fall. He let his attention wander off the conversation for a moment when his ears started twitching, picking up an approaching sound. "Hmm?" He looked around curiously.

Ella cut through some of her steak when she noticed his curious searching. "Looking for something?"

"Thought I heard something."

Tony chuckled. "All I hear is raindrops."

Wes shook his head. "No, it's not that. I hear…running. Quick running. Closing in on our direction." He narrowed his eyes. "And I sense…a malevolent presence coming from there as well."

Now interested, the magically sensitive of their group focused on where he was staring. Approaching quickly from far away was a dark aura tainted with evil. A normal magic aura, it was not. It was one they recognized all too well.

Wes stood up and glared seriously. "Shadow aura…"

Griffin growled as he pulled out Endless Regret. "Well, fancy seeing one this far out. I was beginning to wonder when they'd send their cronies after us."

"Yeah, but it's only one," Tony pointed out. "That either means they're low on forces…or one was all they needed."

Griffin set his sword over his shoulder and walked towards the approaching source. "I'll dispose of them in one swing."

Tony's eyes glanced down, then he grabbed the Grovyle by the wrist. "Hold it, Hothead! Look at your feet!"

Griffin glared down, then jumped back as a wave of decaying grass approached him and the others. They cautiously moved back as grass, trees, and bushes decayed with the wave of death. Their plant expert, however, crouched down and picked at the decaying grass.

Gwyn held some between her fingers and looked it over. Much to her friends' surprise, she took a bite out of it, tasting the composition. "…just as I thought. It's poison."

"Why would you eat that?!" Ella shouted.

Gwyn smiled at her. "Oh please, do you know how many times I've accidentally poisoned myself over the years? I've developed a high tolerance for this stuff. If I get sick, I'll just whip something up later." She moved her tongue around, then gagged. "Doesn't mean it's delicious…" She glared. "The poison's spreading from a source."

Griffin spun Endless Regret before pulling it behind him. "Get out of the way." Gwyn shrieked and ran to the side as Griffin channeled his magic through the blade. "Exosus Release!" He swung and blasted a wave of vile energy into the forest.

The dead flora incinerated on the spot, blazing towards their target with great speed. The dark aura they sensed vanished under the raw flow of magic, but they didn't believe it was dead yet. Despite there being a wide scorched path that was once all grass and trees in front of them.

Wes focused his senses on the surroundings, then threw a sharp glare to his left. "There!"

The team dodged toxic green daggers from out of nowhere. Hitting the ground, they sent off the same toxic aura that killed more of the grass. After landing, Gwyn slammed her hands down and mutated the grass into twisters of vines that struck for the closest foreign aura she could feel. She felt the vines snatch their target, letting her wrap the attacker into a thick cocoon of plants.

"Griffin, before they escape!" Gwyn ordered.

Griffin rushed for the vine trap with Absolute Zero and stabbed into it. The grass fear coated and filled with ice in mere seconds, freezing it solid. He pulled the blade out and jumped back. "Let me guess, another of the Anguis Organization's goons?"

Tony grinned with annoyance. "Aeternus has a thing for using others as pawns."

Flint glared. "What should we do with them?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm killing this bastard," Griffin stated casually as he readied Endless Regret. "Any objections?"

"Just one."

Griffin's battle instincts allowed him to block the spear of poison that pierced out from the ice. Endless Regret syphoned off the magic, giving Griffin a close look at the make-up of magic. Mixed with the toxic green was darkness. Shadows.

Griffin glared at the crumbling trap. "A possessed pawn."

The sphere broke apart, freeing the assassin. The Purrloin, Lithia, wearing a red bandana around her neck and three golden earrings in her left ear. She wore a black leather jacket, gray shirt, and jeans. She had her right set of claws extended out, coated in the toxic green magic. Even her eyes glowed the same color, matching her wicked glare towards them.

The magic users of Team Ravenfield noticed something off, though. They saw the shadow aura, implying she was under the influence of a shadow, but her fur color and everything were perfectly normal.

She smirked at their confusion. "Team Ravenfield…I see you're not caught up with our latest work in the Anguis Organization. What do you think? Don't I just look powerful?"

Most of them kept their guard, but Tony, as usual, decided to mess around. He held his chin and smirked back at the Purrloin. "My, my, what a fine kitty you are. You do indeed look strong, my dear. And quite beautiful-"

Lithia slashed her claws and sent a poison arrow raid at him. Tony countered with his Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet, shattering the arrows. "Do not play mind games with me, Sapienti. I will not fall for your tricks."

"What tricks? Can't I compliment a clearly psychotic woman on her physical attractiveness?" he asked cheekily.

Griffin glared. "What are you up to, Sparks?" he whispered.

"Shh." Tony continued, "I assume Aeternus sent you to kill us and take our keys."

The Purrloin glared. "You're correct."

"Well, unfortunately, I'll have to deny your request. I happen to like breathing, you see." He shoved his hands into his pockets and smirked. "You're more than welcomed to try, though."

The Purrloin grinned. "You fool." She raised her claws. "One slash of my claws and I'll have you on your knees. Your insides will rot and decay."

"We've dealt with possessed pawns before, my lovely," Tony flirted. "No offense, I'm sure you're a talented and strong woman, but we've dealt with far worse."

Lithia's grin shifted to an angry state. "That cocky attitude of yours will get you killed. What you see is the enhancements given to me by Lord Aeternus and his assistants. I am not the host of a shadow. We've merged even closer than any other possession has offered. Minds not suppressed, but bonded into a powerful entity."

Flint glared. "Aeternus is experimenting with the shadows?"

"Exact-!" She paused for a moment, then glared at Tony in outrage. "You made me say that on purpose!"

Tony looked at his fingers with a smug grin. "You're cute, but kind of an idiot."

Lithia snarled, then bit back her anger as she smirked. "Tch…why should I care? You're all as good as dead." She raised her poisonous claws. "All in the name of Lord Aeternus and our allegiance to the darkness. I'll finish off where the others failed."

Wes glared and took his stance. "You're not taking our keys. And you won't be killing anyone today."

Lithia laughed through her teeth. "Don't make promises you can keep!" Kicking off the ground, she launched herself with incredible force.

"Split!" The team jumped in separate directions and evaded her deadly claws. Wes, with his Star Amulet active, spun on his paw and wrapped himself in light. "Lumios Storm!" Light arrows sailed for the poisonous cat.

The Purrloin detected the magic immediately and sliced down the arrow barrage. She returned the attack with her own poison arrows, which Wes reactively dodged through them. Lithia intercepted him during mid-dodge and went for his underbelly, but the claws passed through him the second Wes transformed into a shadow, curtesy of the Amulet of Umbra.

Lithia was then caught off guard by an orange fist flying through Wes' incorporeal body and striking her in the face. She dug her feet in to keep herself anchored, then blocked rapid fire punches from Flint's Celestial Guardian. She grunted from the impacts before smirking boldly.

"Your fists will break before my claws do!" She swiped her claws and staggered the Guardian's arms before plunging them into its chest.

Flint flinched and grabbed his chest as his magic aura reacted to the Guardian's wound. "Argh…!"

Lithia laughed. "Celestial Guardians as powerful as their user's aura, but they're still extensions. You may have all this armor to sponge damage, but I can still hurt you!" She twisted her claws into the Guardian.

Flint winced in pain, then glared at the Purrloin through the eyes of the Guardian. "Time…HALT!" The world froze and became monochrome. The Guardian carefully pulled itself off the claws, much to Flint's relief before he growled. "I'm ending this now."

The Guardian cracked its knuckles, then went ballistic on the frozen cat. It pummeled the unmoving form for ten seconds before Flint called it off. Time resumed, sending forth all the collected damage into one staggering collision. The Purrloin's body contorted against the stress of the combined punches and sent her flying across the ground.

Griffin rushed after her with two of Exiled Souls. He spun the daggers and leapt forward to stab her through the head. He, however, quickly blocked claw swipes as she landed on her feet. He glared as her damage was completely healed off in seconds. No traces of the flurry of punches.

Lithia pressed against the daggers, showing off her teeth in a grin. "Superior healing, as well. And that's not all I got!" She retracted her right claws and pressed her fist against his chest.

He growled as a compartment into her wrist opened up and fired an explosive wave of toxic green against him. He maintained his stance as he was pushed back from the blast. His magic aura fought off any toxic aura that tried to seep into his skin, but it burned a hole into his shirt.

"This is what you could've had if you chose your sides wisely, bounty hunter," the Purrloin taunted.

Griffin patted off the smoking mark, then settled his glare on her. No fury or anger, just a simple glare that expressed indifference. "I'm no one's experiment project. If you want to turn yourself into a freak of nature, be my guest." He twirled Exiled Souls between his fingers. "I'll just disassemble you again."

Lithia went for another attack when roots suddenly shot out against her chest. "GAH!" She slashed through them, withering them away, then spun on her feet and unleashed an omnidirectional wave of poison arrows. Flint guarded Ella by having his Guardian punch down the arrows while Wes and Tony dodged them. Griffin hid behind an emerged Endless Regret.

As for Gwyn, she rushed through the arrows with her whip protecting her. Lithia lunged at her and sliced her across the cheek. She smirked in triumph until her victory fell as Gwyn grabbed her by the wrist and kicked her legs out from under her.

She landed on her back with Gwyn pinning her arms down. "Grr…you're immune to my poison?!"

Gwyn stuck her tongue out cheekily. "It's more of a high tolerance. Magic or not, I can cure any poison!"

Lithia growled, then pulled her legs back and struck Gwyn in the stomach, knocking her off. She flipped backwards, onto her feet, and slashed out more poison arrows. "Doesn't mean you're arrow proof!"

Gwyn used her whip to deflect the arrows again, though they were coming much faster than the previous ones. Some slipped through the whip's fast defenses and struck her in the arm. She flinched, then retreated back immediately as the swarm kept coming.

Lithia, still keeping awareness of her surroundings, ceased firing on the Mew and turned to block Tony's electrified Razor Shell. The electrically charge blades pushed down on her claws. The Purrloin glared before pushing back with greater strength.

Tony smirked. "Hey, you are pretty strong!" He felt his heels pushing through dirt. "Maybe too strong…" Lithia pushed his blades back, then went for a stab on his body. "Light Speed!" He sped out of her way and reappeared behind her while delivering a swift kick to the back of the head.

She stumbled forward, then turned with a slash of her claws across the ground, sending forth a wave of poison. Tony used the Dragon Thunderclap and dispersed the poisonous wave, then dodged a surprise strike of her claws.

Wes came to his aid with Warp Pad and kicked from the right. Lithia blocked with her arm while simultaneously kicking Tony in the jaw. She reached for the Umbreon's ankle, but he kicked off to put distance between them.

Tony rubbed his aching jaw and groaned. "I know the clown's smart, but I didn't think he could make cannon fodder such pains in the ass."

Lithia crossed her claws. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." She pierced her claws through the ground.

The team waited a moment before the ground rumbled and burst open. They gasped as a toxic darkness breached through and shifted in shape like that of the shadows. It took the form of thousands of snake heads, connected to the same mass of poison.

Lithia pulled her claws out and threw her head back as she cackled. "Nightshade Snakur!" She swiped her claws down, commanding the mass of poison to pursue her enemies. They struck with lightning speed.

Ella, while keeping her composure, jumped behind cover as fifty snake heads struck near her. "A little overkill, don't you think?!" She focused on the poison serpents, but couldn't psychically reach them, or even produce a weak telekinetic shove. "Ugh, come on! Give me something!"

Griffin slashed through toxic serpents, then threw a weapon at Ella. "Make yourself useful with this!"

She stopped the weapon under her paw, then grinned when she saw it was actually the Pride of Leones. Perfect defense and offense. "Nice!" She kicked the weapon and held it by the inner straps. She hid her head under it as the poison snakes dive bombed her. She smirked as the shield bounced them off from the impact. "Not psychic abilities, but this shield is awesome!" She stood on her hindlegs, spun on her left leg, and chucked the shield into a cluster of snakes, decapitating them.

Flint's Guardian punched through the snakes as they came at it and its caster. Flint mentally commanded the Guardian to catch the shield, decapitate another group of snakes, then tossed it back to Ella. "Alright, Time Halt!"

Time froze once more. The Guardian punched at several snakes, then formed a large Blockade Reflector over its wrist. Once time resumed, the snakes exploded into liquid, splashing over the shield and keeping Flint free of poisoning.

Lithia slashed out a crescent blade of poison towards him. The Celestial Guardian smashed through the crescent and shattered it, but the pieces reformed into miniature poison blades that shot for Flint again. Thinking quick, he had his Guardian chuck a rock across the field. "Verto!"

The Guardian had placed a mark on the rock, allowing Flint to swap places with it, making an ungraceful landing on his back, and let the rock take the blunt force of the poisonous blades.

Lithia brandished her claws together and hissed at the Flareon. "You won't escape!" She commanded more snakes to chase him down.

Flint's Guardian reappeared around him and defended against the approaching snakes. The Flareon flinched as poison nearly splashed on him. It burned the ground like acid.

Tony was surrounded by the hissing poison serpents. He crouched down, hand pressed against the dead grass, and waited for the strike. They lunged, then he used Light Speed. He dashed through the slowed poison and jumped in front of Lithia. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her towards the poison blob. He snapped his fingers and resumed normal perception.

Lithia blinked, adjusting her senses, then screamed as she flew into the poison mass. Tony spawned electrical orbs in his hands. "Fulmen Scattershot!" He threw dozens of electrical orbs around the poison blob. Once enough were set up, Tony raised his fingers. "Now burn!" He snapped her fingers, triggering everything with the field of electrical orbs to light up with electricity.

The poison snakes stopped their assault on the rest of the team and hissed out in pain from the electricity. Their sentience ended, reverting to lifeless poison that plopped on the ground.

Tony jumped back as poison splashed near him. "Anyone want to bet that all that did was make her angrier?"

The poison mass exploded, spraying toxic green all over the dead grass. They jumped back to avoid touching it. Emerging from a large puddle of it on the ground was Lithia, who seethed with rage. Her fur was singed from the electrical onslaught.

Ella smirked uneasily. "That was a safe assumption."

Lithia swung her tail around. "All of you will die by my poison!" She snapped her tail, exploding off the fur on the pointed end and revealing an axe head. Shadows then surrounded the blade, then transmuted the shape into a larger axe head. Black steel with toxic green aura dripping off the edges.

Gwyn shrieked. "What kind of modifications were you put through?! You're barely a Pokémon anymore!"

Lithia cackled with her paws in the air. "You ridiculous fools! I'm beyond you lowly, mortal creatures! Lord Aeternus has blessed me with power far beyond what I could imagine!" Her grin turned crazy. Her irises glowed with the same intensity as her aura. "My poison will rot and burn you all! And with the power of this new darkness, I shall be the one to bring down the enemy of the Shadow King!"

Wes glared. "Your modifications don't scare us! You're outmatched!"

Lithia laughed through her teeth. "Someone needs to wipe that cocky attitude of yours away!" She swung her tail and fired a dark blade of poison. As it passed over the dead grass, it burned away everything into dust.

"That thing's radiating a strong poison!" Gwyn shouted.

They avoided the blade, but Lithia kept sending out more at them as they attempt to flee. Gwyn slammed her fist down and used dozens of vines to smash apart the blades. They did so, but the immediate contact with the blades caused the vines to wither to dust. She growled. "I can't defend against them forever!"

"Don't have to!" Wes jumped onto a Warp Pad and bounced around until he was behind Lithia. "Mystic Burst!" He exploded with the powerful magic, then socked her in the cheek with his right foreleg. "Infernius!" He inhaled and blasted the enhanced fireball in her face.

Lithia wrapped her claws in toxic darkness. "Inferior mongrel!"

Wes caught the claws between his paws, but realized his mistake. The claws were spreading poison over her paw and up his forelegs. He used a Warp Pad to blast himself away from her. He took off his jacket and saw the poison had stopped up to his shoulder blades.

His eyes drooped a bit. "G-Gwyn…please tell me…y-you have an all-purpose antidote…"

"Hang on, Wes!" Gwyn rushed for him, but got blasted off her feet by a wave of poison. She gasped as a toxic green shadow arm grabbed her in midair. She winced as the poison burned at her skin. "Uh…g-give me a minute!"

Lithia smirked. "Not as immune as you boasted!"

Gwyn reached around for her bag, then pried her arm free with a berry in hand. Red with green splotches and about the size of a walnut. "I've got something just for you!" She popped the whole thing into her mouth, chewed, then swallowed just as the shadow hand completely enveloped her.

Lithia laughed. "Taking a snack before I crush you to death?!" She raised her brow as green light pierced through the hand. "Wait, what is…?" Red tendrils burst through the hand, with bony white, arrow-shaped barbs at the end. They punctured into the hand and, shockingly, started sucking up the magic that composed it. "What is this?!"

After slurping up enough magic, the tendrils retracted back into the hand before exploded off Gwyn with just a swing of her arms. Her body was red as raspberries, with her fur appearing a bit spikier. Her long hair floated overhead, transformed into the tendrils that sucked up the hand's magic. Her tail developed a barb much like the tendrils, only shaped like a sickle.

Flint gasped at her newest transformation. "What the heck is that, Gwyn?!"

Gwyn giggled excitedly. "Ever heard of lychee fruit? This is my Leech Berry!" Her barbed hair tendrils aimed at Lithia. "I can suck up magic from various sources…and use it for this!" With one swing of her foot, she struck the ground and sent forth a massive tremor of earth that blasted Lithia off her feet. "Energy that I turn into strength!"

Flint's jaw dropped in disbelief, but Ella set it back into place for him. "That girl and her mother have oddball imaginations."

Lithia crashed face first into the ground, shrouded in a thick cloud of dirt. "Ugh…these guys are no joke. They've got each other covered. What's the best way to disrupt their synergy?" She held her chin, then smirked deviously as an evil idea came to mind.

Gwyn ran over to Wes and helped him sit up. "I can also do this. This might hurt a bit." She jabbed two tendrils into each foreleg, making the Umbreon wince. He then looked in surprise as one set of tendrils sucked up the poison from his skin while the other set pumped something in its place. "My body can adapt to poison quicker in this form. I'm administering antibodies to counteract any lingering poison."

Wes grinned. "Gwyn, you are officially the most awesome Mew ever!"

She held her cheeks and squealed from the praise. "Aw shucks!"

Tony smirked, then looked around for Lithia. "Now, where were…?" He narrowed his eyes. "Uh, where'd she go?"

After Gwyn finished with Wes, the Umbreon stood up and closed his eyes. He sensed around the area before pinpointing that the Purrloin was fleeing…towards the nearby village. His eyes opened wide. "Guys, she's heading for the village!"

Ella growled. "Why?!"

"She's getting desperate," Tony explained. "If she can't kill us, she'll put us at a disadvantage. She knows we won't let her poison anyone."

Griffin glared. "Then let's hurry!" The team raced after the poison maniac.

As they ran, overhead in the clouds, dark storm clouds were trailing behind them in the sky. A figure in a yellow concealing robe rode atop the leading cloud while a group of gray-blue robed figures followed behind. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Team Ravenfield…you've finally made it."

* * *

Team Ravenfield raced to the village as quickly as they could. Even in the downpour of rain, they could hear screaming from the village. They picked up the pace and sped towards the community slowly approaching their line of vision.

They saw the toxic shadow hand swipe away approaching defenders, knocking them through houses. They traced the arm back to Lithia, who cackled with glee. "That's right! Feel my wrath, you worthless peasants!"

Wes growled. "If I knew we were getting ambushed, I wouldn't have suggested camping so close by!"

"Less loathing, more smashing!" Ella shouted. She grabbed hold of Pride of Leones with her teeth and chucked it straight for Lithia.

The Purrloin caught the advancing shield with her shadow arm. She smirked at them. "You made it, little heroes! Now do your jobs!" She fired poison arrows at a pair of Growlithe stricken with fear.

Tony closed the distance with Light Speed and snatched the two fire pups up. He stopped and dropped them. "Scram, now!" he ordered. They fled with fearful whimpers. Tony glared at Lithia in disgust. "Oh, this is just _wonderful_! You want to burn down an orphanage next?!"

"I might consider it." She slammed her paws into the ground. "Nightshade Snakur!" The blob of poison formed out of the ground and fired off poison snakes towards the fleeing villagers.

A Mandibuzz covered her two Vullaby children for protection, but were saved by Flint's Guardian as it pounded the snakes into inert goop. It then pressed its hand against the Mandibuzz, placing the Verto mark, then swapping Flint for her and her children. The family raced off out of danger.

Wes pointed digits between his team. "Ella, Tony, Gwyn, Flint, get everyone to safety! Gwyn, you make sure no one's been poisoned! Give us some cover! Griffin, you're with me!"

The team broke into formation. The rescue team helped the villagers get to safety while pushing back against the poison snakes. Wes and Griffin aimed for Lithia.

The Purrloin smirked villainously. "Good, good…now that I've divided up your attention…" She slammed her paws down and created more toxic masses. Snakes flew out towards the fleeing villagers with bared teeth. "I wonder how long you can keep this up!"

"Go to Hell!" Griffin pulled out No Peace and slammed it down, but she dodged. Griffin spun the war club with a narrow-eyed gaze locked on her. He swung the weapon into the poison blobs and disrupted their form temporarily. This agitated the snakes into attacking him. He pulled out Quicksilver and pulled the sheath off with his teeth. His movements blurred as he sliced the snakes with perfect precision.

Wes jumped between rooftops and dropped down behind Lithia while she was distracted. He kicked her in the back, then used TerraSlash. Lithia covered herself against the rock projectiles as they sliced up her skin, healing off the damage faster than it formed.

"You fool! I am invincible!" She aimed the hidden weapon in her wrist and fired a concussive blast of poison into Wes. Thanks to his aura and the newly acquired antibodies, he felt no threat to the poison's ill effect. It still knocked him back from the explosion. Lithia laughed loudly. "Stay down, mongrel!"

"I see one of the side effects was a touch of insanity!" Lithia got a taste of No Peace's defense breaking properties as Griffin bashed the club into her side. She coughed out blood as the club rattled and cracked her bones. With a might heave of the club, Griffin punted her through several huts.

Lithia, laying in a living room, picked herself up and growled. Her poison was beginning to spread more rapidly, coating and burning away at everything she touched. Her eyes were sickly and bloodshot, with even the blood glowing green. "Didn't you hear me? I'm…invincible!" She swung her tail and fired as massive blade of poison.

Griffin deposited No Peace and Quicksilver, then sliced down the middle of the magic blade with Endless Regret. The air was tainted from its lingering presence. "Ravenfield…I distinctly remember you and Sparky mentioning this Aeternus' flair for the insane…"

Wes slowly joined his side. "She's getting drunk on power. Her magic has been corrupted. Tainted. I've seen what Aeternus would do to his subordinates." He glared uneasily. "I can't imagine what else he's doing…"

Griffin spun Endless Regret as he waited for Lithia's next move. "You're the one with the antibodies. Take her out and I'll end it."

"On it!" Wes rocketed forward with Warp Pad and met the crazy Purrloin head on with Mystic Burst active. Their balled-up paws collided, matching physical strength. "Do you even realize what you're doing?!"

"Who cares?! I want to see these lowly mortals _**DIE**_!" Poison shadow tentacles sprung from her back and wrapped around Wes tightly. "Poison for everyone!" She slashed furiously at the air and fired a shower of poison arrows.

As the rescue team help everyone evacuate, Ella caught the approaching poison shower from her peripherals. "Incoming!"

Flint's Guardian punched down the arrows while Gwyn slapped away any it missed with her tendrils. She glared at some poison snakes that lunged for her, so she jacked her tendrils into them and sapped away their limited magic reserves. Her barbs glowed in the same toxic green.

"Here's your poison back!" She fired the poisonous aura back at them. It pierced through the snakes and even some of the blob shape. The energy burned through rock and wood.

Tony, while firing Lightning Shot, glanced at her curiously. "Magic Redirection, too?"

Gwyn stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'm playing with my DNA here! Might as well have some fun with it!"

Ella held Pride of Leones up as poison snakes lunged at her. "That's great and all, but focus on keeping the villagers safe!" Her eyes flickered with psychic power, but it proved just as ineffective as before. "Rotten luck…" She bashed the snakes away, then dodged their attempted bites.

Tony aimed his fingers. "Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!" The twin lightning beams pierced through Ella's attackers and obliterated the center of the poisonous blob.

Lithia jumped between houses as Wes and Griffin pursued her on the ground. She fired poison arrows all across the village, hoping to score a direct hit on the fleeing Pokémon. "Oh yes! Scream! Panic! Suffer! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Griffin glared. "And here I thought Mack had issues…" He pulled out One For All and created ten light swords around him. "Put that training to good use, Wes!"

Wes jumped in the air, then clapped his paws. "Septem Gladii Virtutis!" His magic extended out and forged seven magic sword constructs. He landed on the roof and fired two of them at Lithia.

Lithia created more poison from her body and blocked the swords. "Get a taste of my aura!" The shadow toxins molded around her and transformed into a large serpent- or rather, a hydra. Multiple heads with Lithia at the center of the body. She cackled, paws on hips in a rather haughty manner. "You treasure hunters will die by my poison!"

Wes recalled his blades, then spun them around his body like a carousel from Hell. "Personally, not the biggest fan of death by poison! Too generic!" The orbiting blades slashed into her poisonous barrier, slowly cutting in towards her.

Lithia threw her arms out and summoned two shadow hands. Wes stopped sawing through and blocked the hands with two swords each while two more sliced the wrists off. He took hold of the seventh sword in his teeth and, with Mystic Burst activated, slashed through the whole poison hydra, which sent the top flying off from the force.

Griffin leapt overhead and fired light swords down on her. She couldn't dodge them, taking the full brunt of all ten impaling her body. She growled as shadow tendrils formed out of her back and chopped the blades into dust. Her wounds sealed up, then she looked up to face Griffin when she suddenly took a fist to the face.

"Ira Dei: Four Destructive Fists!"

The punch blasted her down into the street and continued applying force even after hitting the ground, suffering through four punches stacking over each other. Her face caved in, bones cracking under the pressure.

Wes flipped in the air and channeled high tier magic in front of him. "Mystic…BEAM!" The purple magic beam fired down and added to the Ira Dei's damage, obliterating the street into a crater.

Even after that, when the smoke began to clear, Lithia picked herself up and healed the damage off. She reset her arm back into socket with no visible discomfort. She smirked proudly at them. "When will you learn?" She slashed poison blades at them.

Wes and Griffin slashed through them with their weapons with no difficulty, but they were running out of ways to put her down. "I need a lucky shot on her!" Griffin shouted, quickly trading out One For All for Endless Regret again. "I'll burn her to a crisp if I have to!"

While the rescue team got everyone out, Tony quickly looked back and saw Wes and Griffin still haven't put the insane Purrloin down. "Tch…I'm gonna help them!" He sprinted to their aid with his Razor Shells active, charge with electricity.

Lithia opened her wrist compartment and fired a dose of concentrated poison into them, blasting them in the air. "Tell me! How does it feel to burn against the wrath of my poison?!"

"I'll say this much!" She screamed as twin electrical blades slashed across her back. "You're definitely a toxic nuisance!" Tony taunted.

Lithia sharply turned and matched his blades with her claws. "Finally getting the idea, Sapienti?!"

He smirked. "Please! I can run circles around your damn poison!" Electricity and toxic streaks of matching flew off their incoming blows as they pushed harder against their weapons. "We're in my element now! I can take you all on my own!"

"Still a fool!" A shadow fist rocketed from under and struck him in the chin. It grabbed him by the ankle and bashed him into the houses. "I'm not afraid of your lightning! Nothing can harm me! I'm invincible!"

Tony aimed his fists at her. "Impetus Pressure!" The pressure wave fired through her. She coughed out green glowing blood that burned the ground. "Yeesh, is your blood toxic, too?"

"Lord Aeternus assigned me to end you miserable pests!" She laughed and furiously slashed at him. "You will rot! All of you will rot!"

Tony blocked the oncoming attacks with his scalchops, gritting his teeth. _She's getting more and more relentless!_ His body glowed with his magic, forming static around him. _I'll get a clean shot off and end her with a Thunder God's Wrath._

He went to form the start up to his powerful spell when he and Lithia heard a sudden cry. "Look! Up there!"

This halted Lithia's attacks to stare up in curiosity, as did Tony. They both noticed the rain stopped, yet there was a black thundercloud forming over the village. Tony has seen many storm clouds in his life and he has never seen one so…menacing. It was black like a smooth piece of obsidian.

Lithia glared suspiciously at it, then glared at Tony. "Is this your little plan? A bolt of lightning?"

"That's…not mine," he admitted.

"It's the Storm Hero!" they heard one of the villagers cry out with joy. "He has come to save us!"

"Storm Hero?" Tony repeated in bafflement. He looked back at the cloud and sensed the massive of electrical power that was charging in the center of it. _Oh shit…_

Lithia didn't notice, too busy focusing on killing Tony. She raised her claws over his neck. "Storm Hero? Bah! What a load of crap! I'm not afraid of lightning!"

"Your funeral! Literally!" Tony summoned a Ventusphere and slammed it on the ground, blasting each other apart and throwing the Dewott away from the storm cloud's target.

Lithia jumped up and laughed as poison surrounded her, blissfully unaware that everyone was keeping her distance from her for newfound reasons. She was even more unaware of the light that grew in intensity on her. "I don't know where you are, Storm Hero, but you stand no chance! Bring down your best lightning bolt! Strike me down with Arceus' wrath! Punish me with the storms conjured by Rayquaza!" Poisonous shadow hands formed all around her. "This world will drown in my poison! All in the name of Lord Aeternus and the Shadow Kin-!"

A flash of light sprung from the clouds and collided down into the Purrloin. Through her darkened form behind the lightning, Team Ravenfield and the villagers listened as the cat screamed out in agony. The lightning sprayed out and darkened the streets. All were illuminated by the intense glow of the electricity, staring with awe and, perhaps, a twinge of fear.

The lightning bolt only last five seconds, yet they felt like hours for Lithia. Standing in the crater of the bolt, which sparked in the aftermath, she weakly walked forward as her will refused to let her drop. Her fur was singed, revealed the mechanical upgrades to her legs, arms, and tail. The bolt blackened her bare skin with burn marks all across her. Her skin, even with her healing factor patching it up, crumbled in flakes of ash. Her jaw was fixed into a near permanent, dropped expression.

Tony picked himself up and stared at the burnt Purrloin in disbelief before gazing at the crackling thunder cloud overhead. "What…in the world…?"

"P-Poi…P-P-Poison…" Tony looked back at Lithia as she forced herself to approach him, claws raised with a weak glimmer of poison coating them. "M-Must…n-n-not…f-f-fail…c-c-can't…i-i-invinci…ble…"

"Hey, poison cat." Her eyes widened as she felt a spiteful force behind her, raising its sword. "Forget about me?"

She tried to turn, but Endless Regret impaled through her damaged body. Her pain receptors were too mangled to feel the attack. She gawked in stunned silence before lighting up in a blaze of blood red aura. Her body blackened further with the burning hatred of the Hatred Anima, sapping away at her anger and malice and transferring it into Griffin.

The Grovyle, after draining her of her final moments of rage, pulled the sword out of her and let the lifeless body fall over. She didn't even resemble a Purrloin anymore, but rather a charred pile of experimentation gone wrong. He grunted and waved Endless Regret down, shaking off loose ash clinging to it. "Finally…"

Once the threat was eliminated, Team Ravenfield regrouped with each other. Gwyn's form reverted to normal as she asked, "Tony…did you do that?"

He shook his head, still staring up at the clouds with narrowed eyes. "No…it was that Storm Hero everyone kept screaming."

Just as he said that, the villagers grouped back into the village and raised their hands out to the storm cloud. "Thank you, Storm Hero!" they cheered.

The team glanced at each other, offering confused shrugs, when five robed figures landed down near them. The head of the five was a Druddigon, wearing the same gray-blue robes as the others. He stepped forward and held his hands out to gather the villagers' attention. "People of Heavy Rain Village! On behalf of your hero, we would like to give our sincerest condolences for the destruction brought to your homes by these unforeseen circumstances. My associates here will provide the means to flush out the remaining poison and to restore what has been lost."

The villagers applauded their show of charity, leading the four other robed figures to walk around Team Ravenfield and meet with the head of the village regarding repairs. The team still shared confused glances with each other, though Tony's attention was occupied on the sky.

The Druddigon finally faced Team Ravenfield and bowed to them. "I would also like to give our thanks for your attempted efforts to stop the fiend."

Ella held the back of her head and looked to the side awkwardly. "No trouble, but…this may have been partially our fault just for being so close by."

"We know this wasn't your intended purpose." The Druddigon bowed to them again. "Your services and actions are well-appreciated. It's good to see young folk like you who have a valiant sense of honor."

Wes grinned sheepishly. "Oh…stop it!" His eyes lit up expectedly. "Does this mean we get a cash reward, by chance? Services aren't cheap, you know-!" Flint whacked him in the back of the head, visibly annoyed with his brother's greed.

The Druddigon smiled wearily. "No cash reward, but perhaps a place to rest yourselves. You've journeyed far…Team Ravenfield."

The team's eyes widened in unison. Ella raised her digit and asked cautiously, "Um…the hell? Are you a mind reader?"

"We were expecting your arrival for quite some time. You've come much sooner than my master expected."

Wes raised a cautious brow, feeling just a tiny bit suspicious. "What do you mean by 'Master?' Someone we should know?"

"I don't expect you all to have met him, but I know you've come to Tempest Valley in search of him." Seeing they were still acting cautious, he sighed and shook his head. "Allow me to be more direct…the Storm Mage is expecting your arrival."

That was all they needed to relax, though Tony seemed to still be preoccupied on the sky as the storm clouds shrunk. Flint went on to ask, "So, you've been expecting us to come challenge him for the key? I wasn't aware the mages took on apprentices."

"There's a lot to the order that protects the keys, but perhaps this isn't the place for such discussions. It is late and you all deserve a place to rest. You may stay in our temple, free of charge."

Wes tapped his chin. "Well, we're pretty okay with sleeping outside-MMPH!" Ella slapped her paw over his mouth.

"Does that come with warm baths, comfy beds, and delicious meals?" she asked, adding a flutter to her eyes.

Druddigon laughed warmly. "Of course. Our accomidations, I'm sure, will be to your liking."

Ella removed her paw from Wes and patted his back. "Change of plans! We're staying with this guy!"

"It's a little late for traveling, though," Wes reminded.

"Not to worry," Druddigon brought up. "We can conjure storm clouds that'll make the trip much faster. Masters of the storm know how to ride the currents and take the easy path for travel."

Wes blinked in consideration, then smiled at the others. "Well, if there's no objections…"

Flint grinned. "How can I say know to sleeping in a warm bed?"

"I'm sold!" Gwyn cheered.

Griffin shrugged. "I don't really care either way."

Everyone looked to Tony, who was still staring up at the small storm cloud that hovered over them. He then glared as the cloud took off back to, what he presumed, the rider's place of residence. He felt some sparks fly off his whiskers from slight tension.

"Tony!" He blinked and turned towards Ella, who waved her paw in front of his face. "Temple? Free stay? You in?"

He stared at her for a moment, then grinned brightly. "Oh sure, I'm in! Sleeping out in a storm sounds great and all, but I can't deny the promise of beds!"

Druddigon smiled. "Excellent. We'll gather your belongings from your campsite and head off to the temple."

"It's this way," Wes said as he led the group and storm apprentice back to the campsite.

Tony kept smiling until he walked behind the party. The fake expression dropped to its true form. The lightning thief glared at the sky again and watched as the dark storm cloud left his sight. He clenched his fists as suspicion shaped into his glare.

 _That lightning bolt…felt disturbingly familiar._ He glared ahead, gritting his teeth in irritation. _I swear…you better not be who I think you are…_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Ch.61: The Hero's Legacy! A Storm Brews Within the Lightning Thief!**_

The team had to admit that, even though they weren't planning on sleeping indoors, the welcoming invitation into a temple for a free stay was an offer they couldn't refuse. After getting their campsite packed away, they were taken to the temple and shown to their rooms. Three rooms for two. Gwyn and Ella obviously shared one. Wes and Flint would have shared a room, but they weren't sure it was best for Tony and Griffin to be confined to the same space for more than ten minutes without getting on each other's nerves. Flint stayed with Tony while Wes bunked with Griffin.

They slept comfortably through the night until the morning…storms rolled in. Not much sun out in the Storm Zone, just more rain and lightning. It was either a cloudy day at best or hurricane season at worst.

Their caretaker, the Druddigon who revealed himself as Gunnar to them last night, promised a full breakfast so they could discuss objectives in peace. Again, who were they to refuse a free breakfast?

The team eventually found themselves out of bed and made their way down a spiral staircase and to the dining hall, which Wes had a vague recollection of its location after giving himself a brief tour. They were all still in their sleepwear, feeling more comfortable in them after rising from bed. The more gluttonous of their crew, that being Wes, Ella, and Gwyn, smelled the inviting aroma of a fully cooked breakfast and raced off to the dining hall, leaving the other three behind with exasperated faces.

Though, their excitement was not unwarranted. Upon entering their dining hall, they were greeted by a buffet style course presented on a long table. Stacks of pancakes with their choice of syrup, bacon, bowls filled with various fruit, their choice of drinks, a platter of hash browns, etc.

"WOOOW!" Wes, Ella, and Gwyn exclaimed, salivating from their dropped jaws while their eyes sparkled gleefully.

Gunnar the Druddigon, with his hood down and sitting at the end of the table, bowed his head to them. "Do not be strangers. Grab a plate and help yourselves."

"I feel so bad that you cooked all of this for us!" Gwyn expressed tearfully. "I'm not sure I can…" Her eyes widened when she spotted a particular tray sitting on the table. "Are those…lemon squares?"

Gunnar grinned. "When I asked you all about breakfast, you happened to mention your sweet tooth for them. I had the ingredients on hand, so…all for you."

"YAY!" Gwyn dove into her seat and grabbed the whole tray of lemon squares. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mr. Gunnar!" She grabbed one and threw it in her mouth, chewing energetically and savoring the taste that sent chills down her body. She squealed through her closed mouth.

Griffin pulled up a chair opposite of her and seated himself. "Still, this seems like a lot of food."

"Do not worry. I'm in charge of cooking in this temple. My fellow colleagues usually come by to grab their own meals before heading off to their private studies."

Flint sat next to Gwyn and grabbed some pancakes. "So, those other guys were apprentices to the Storm Mage, too?"

"That is correct. The work of the Ten Mages of Order is not an easy task that one can complete alone. You have to be incredibly skilled to earn the title yourself." He closed his eyes and grinned. "Still, you all must be highly skilled yourself if you've already defeated three of the mages. Not bad."

Wes sat down next to Griffin and smiled sheepishly. "Well, don't praise us too much. I've got by on dumb luck, admittedly. My best quality." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "To tell you the truth, I'm mostly self-taught. Avoiding temple traps and pirates for years helps, too."

Gunnar grinned wryly. "I figured as much from you. I've heard a lot about your father back when he was still alive. If you take after him closely, you must have overwhelming magical potential."

Wes chuckled and waved his compliments off. "Stop it!"

Gunnar looked all around the seated team. "To think, you six are still in your youth and you're already taking on real pros. You've either got guts or unwavering, stubborn attitudes."

Tony smirked and leaned back in his chair coolly. "Nah. We're just too awesome to be deterred by the big leagues. These mages got nothing on us."

"The optimism does you all well, but don't let it turn into cockiness. Randolph hasn't been in the game for as long as the others, and maybe it was your 'dumb luck' that won you victory against Seraphina and Calder. Everyone else is a different story." Gunnar rested his cheek in his hand. "As of now, you've got off easy. Those three were the more merciful of the order. I can't say the same about my master. He takes his job seriously."

Tony narrowed his eyes. His fingers curled against the table, but he kept the anger out of his expression. "You don't say?"

Gunnar sat back in his chair. "The order takes their jobs seriously. Don't expect things to get easier from here on out." He grinned. "Even so…my master has mentioned the other mages are interested in meeting the rest of you. They want to see if you have what it takes to defeat the Shadow King."

Wes bit into his pancake and chewed softly. "Yeah…we're still having a little difficulty wrapping that around our heads."

"I'm not surprised. It's a tall order for anyone to fill." The Druddigon sighed and scratched his cheek. "With the Shadow Kings' return and the looming threat of war, things have been stressful around here. We may as well prepare for the likely event of battle, yet there's still no sign of the malevolent king. We just don't know what he has been doing all these years."

Griffin snatched a Yache berry from the fruit bowl and bit into it. "Does no one seriously know where those things came from?"

"It's a mystery for everyone, even the order. Lost in history, or never fully discovered. No beginning to start from, I'm afraid." The Druddigon folded his hands together. "The best anyone can do is be prepared."

Ella folded her forelegs onto the table and leaned forward while facing him. "Well, if you can't answer that, can you at least tell us more about the order? If we're going to face them, might as well get to know the enemy."

Gunnar smirked amusingly. "I warn you, I don't know a whole lot. I'm merely working to become the next Storm Mage myself, as are the rest of my colleagues. We know a bit, but…well, it'd be a shame to ruin a surprise."

Ella smirked back. "We can handle a minor spoiler."

Gunnar shook his head. "Well, you've made it this far. You've seen what the likes of Randolph, Seraphina, and Calder are capable of." He narrowed his eyes. "The others are different, however. If you do manage to defeat my master, I recommend you go to the Snow Zone next, since that's along the way with the zones."

Wes remembered something and pulled out the map. He checked the locations in the Snow Zone and saw there were two keys in there, the Key of Metal and Power. "Two keys in one zone?"

Flint leaned over the table to look. "Odd…I don't remember the Key of Power being out in the Snow Zone. Has it been-?"

"-jumping around?" Gunnar finished, surprising the Flareon. "That one will be trickier to get your hands on, though not for the reasons you may be thinking. You'll see what I mean when you come across it." Gunnar closed his eyes. "Both keys are held by powerful mages, though the Metal Mage is one of the newer members. A bit of a fireball and a hotshot. Contrasting, honestly, given her status."

"Status?" Ella asked.

Gunnar waved it off. "Again, you'll see. Also…be careful when you meet the Power Mage. Trust me, you have to be _really_ qualified to protect that one. That's the mage that comes close to the Top 3."

"Top 3?" Gwyn questioned with a lemon square in her mouth.

"Darkness, Time, and Space. Those three hold great magical power, with Master Cielo standing at the top. He's the oldest living member of the order."

"How old are we talking?" Tony asked.

"Let's see…he was an apprentice back when he was twenty-five, so…I say he's been in the game for eighty years."

The team nearly spat their food out in shock. Griffin slammed his hand down. "That'd make him a hundred and five! And he's the strongest?!"

Gunnar smirked. "And he still gave Garret Ravenfield a tough time. What he lacks in youth, he makes up for in overwhelming power. He's the one you need to worry about the most." Gunnar closed his eyes. "Protecting those keys is a team effort. A collaboration between the mages to keep the Idol of Origin secret. Garret Ravenfield had the skill and requirements to become a mage of the order. He was incredibly gifted in his abilities."

Wes tilted his head. "What exactly would protecting the keys be like?"

"It's a lot of dedication. If he did accept, he would have to take up the responsibility of guarding it with his life. That's not an easy task for anyone. It's dangerous to be away from the key for so long without protecting it. It's unlikely, but you all proved that anyone can find the resources of locating them. Keeping them on hand is equally dangerous, at least if you're always around company. That's why the Power Mage travels alone most of the time, why the key keeps hopping around so much. It makes him harder to follow."

Tony glared. "Out of curiosity, is the position of being in the order mandatory?"

"It is if that's what you trained for. Garret Ravenfield was asked if he wanted to be the Space Key's successor, ever since he found out in his normal apprenticeship."

"And…how come he didn't?" Flint asked. "It seems like such a huge honor."

Gunnar smirked. "Well…it seemed he was more interested in raising a family than guarding a key for the rest of his life." That made the brothers smile and wag their tails happily. "He loved you two very much, from what I've heard."

While that made the Eeveelutions happy, it made Tony dig his fingers into the table, but he still kept a cool composure on the outside. "Well…you two are lucky to have such a devoted dad," he praised through his teeth, giving a normal smile for the most part. He meant no sarcasm and hate to them or their father. Rather, it was his own family relations that ate him up.

Griffin shot the Dewott some suspicious glares. It was unwise to bottle up spiteful emotions without the Grovyle noticing. He saw the Dewott was keeping a surprisingly cool composure, making the bounty hunter wonder what was going on in his mind. _Hmm…_

Gunnar grabbed an Oran berry and threw it into his mouth. "Protecting these keys is a sacred duty that only the most steadfast can handle. It's a big responsibility."

"Seems a little crummy that it basically puts you in isolation," Ella pointed out.

Gunnar smiled. "It's not that bad. The mages aren't completely isolated. They just can pry themselves away from their mission for too long. Randolph stationed his key in that dimension with the living cave so it could help protect it while he continued his personal life running his museum. It's more of a matter of staying stationed with your work."

Tony glared down. "So, communication isn't impossible?"

"Not at all." That caused Tony to scoff under his breath, keeping it mostly to himself. Gunnar went on. "That's actually why my master has taken a habit of becoming the local hero around these parts. Storm Magic is all about controlling the forces of weather and even to do with speed and skill. It's not hard for us to help others in need."

"Why is that exactly?" Wes asked. "Why's the Storm Mage taking up the role of a hero in these parts?"

"Partially to do with crime. Not that uncommon, given all the zones have their equal share of crimes, though the Storm Zone can attract more ambitious characters. As I'm sure most of you know, this zone is heavily charged with magic. The storms here are unnatural to that of the other regions in our world. Then again, Mysto isn't like Kanto, Johto, etc. The minerals you can find underground here are highly charged with magic from the storms. All kinds of unnaturally growing minerals that can be found by anyone, but used in dangerous ways if used by the wrong people."

Gwyn swallowed her lemon squares and picked up another. "So, like, electrically charge crystals and stuff?"

"Correct. The minerals themselves are mined for basic uses, either for certain equipment or devices. In the hands of pirates or bandits, they can be used for dangerous weaponry." Gunnar folded his hands together and looked up. "We see the criminals, we put an end to their crime sprees. A simple task to get by between our training and days."

Ella grinned. "Huh…guess key-sitting isn't that bad a job. And here I thought you guys just meditated all day or…sit in the dark like a bunch of creeps."

Gunnar laughed. "That would be quite ridiculous."

Griffin folded his arms on the table and glared at him. "Well, since you clearly have the superior knowledge on our objective, maybe you can tell us what to expect against the Storm Mage. Or at least how we get into his realm." Gunnar raised his brow. "I've been sensing the magic through this temple. I know the key isn't here. I've sensed the three keys we own, I know what their presence feels like."

Wes nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we don't sense anything of the sort right now."

Gunnar grinned. "Sharp kids." He jabbed his claw into a berry and picked it up. "I'm not going to give you any tips about fighting my master. It'd be a sacred dishonor against him. But, just to make your trip easier, the access point into his realm is located in our basement. A magic tunnel to an alternate point in space-time. That's where you find the key and that's where you fight him. Leroy the Storm Mage."

A loud thud kicked against the table. The team immediately snapped their focus onto Tony, who had his head down and his teeth grit. He pushed himself out of his chair and walked away. "I need some fresh air…thanks for the breakfast…" He stepped out of the dining hall.

His teammates blinked, then looked around at each other in confusion. "The…heck was that about?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure, honestly," Flint admitted. "Did we say anything wrong?"

"Guess it proves Sparks knows how to hide his emotions." The team turned to Griffin, who had his eyes closed as he ate another Yache berry. "As a member of the Grim Ash Clan, born with the Hatred Anima, I can sense rage. Sparks has a lot of rage bubbling inside him. It's like a thundercloud gathering positive and negative particles, like how any lightning bolt is formed. Now imagine that lightning being forced to stay where it is, not allowed to be released or fired. It's a never-ending charge up until something breaks through that thundercloud."

"Really?" Gwyn asked. She looked at the hallway worriedly. "Then…what's wrong with him?"

"Your guess is about the same as mine. He pretty much embodies everything about storms, from the calm winds to their fiercest storms." Griffin glared at them. "Something's clearly bugging him."

Wes narrowed his eyes, then scooched his chair back. "I should go talk to him." He bowed his head apologetically to Gunnar. "Sorry about the trouble."

Gunnar waved it off. "No harm. Go see to your friend." Wes nodded and ran off in search of Tony. The Druddigon looked at the remaining four. "Might I ask…is he normally like this?"

Flint shook his head. "Not really. He's either acting cool or flirting with every girl we meet. I haven't seen him this angry since back in Fuego Village. A…lot of complicated matters that set a fire in him."

Gunnar closed his eyes. "A trouble young man, I see. Hmm…" He rubbed his chin. _He's a strong looking Dewott…proficient in Storm Magic, too. Quite a contrasting pair. Perhaps…I see._ "Well…best we hope he keeps a cool head."

Ella narrowed her eyes dejectedly. "Hope so…"

Gunnar stood up. "I suppose you four would like to focus on challenging my master. My private quarters has enough space for training."

Griffin nodded. "A bit odd to accept the help of our technical enemy, but it's well appreciated."

"I'll escort you over once you've finished with breakfast." Gunnar looked out the high windows and saw the lightning shooting from the clouds. _Perhaps it's best if I speak with Leroy, too._

* * *

"Tony!" Wes called out as he wandered the large temple. Nothing but stone walls and red carpet. He knew the Dewott was fast, but he didn't expect him to disappear so quickly. "God dammit, Tony, where the heck did you go?"

He wished he paid better attention to Tony, but how would he have known Tony was acting up like this? He was all cheery and laughs the other night, now he seemed to devolve to anger and bitterness. He felt like he could have done something to prevent it if he just known about it sooner. Couldn't be helped, now.

Giving up on doing things the hard way, Wes closed his eyes and extended his ears. Everything around him vanished, leaving behind the essence of magic that swirled around in the temple. Focusing on this magic made his fur stand on end. He could feel the wild nature of the storm integrated into the air, a subtle feeling only those highly sensitive to magic could detect.

He felt the magic auras of his friends, as they stood out among the Storm Magic, and even a few other presences in the temple. Strength wise, they were about the same magical potency as Gunnar, likely pointing to them as the other apprentices.

Then he found the aura he was most familiar with. The mass of Storm Magic was high up on the temple. In fact, it didn't even feel like Tony was still in the building.

Wes opened his eyes and held his chin. "Tony did say he was getting some fresh air, I guess."

The Umbreon, after quickly changing into his usual gear, eventually found his way to a suitable exit point upstairs. He climbed out a window and pulled himself out into the rain. The droplets pounded against his hat's rim with muffled thuds. He took a moment to admire the lightning shooting across the sky. It was odd to see the weird climates of the different zones.

He focused back onto his prior objective and climbed onto the roof. He suffered a few close calls, losing his grip on the roof from the rain and such. He flopped onto the roof, stood up, and shook the rainwater off, for as pointless as it was. He readjusted his hat and walked around before acknowledging the wall tower at the front corner of the temple. He narrowed his eyes, spotting the Dewott in question.

Tony stood at the very top of the tower's roof, arms crossed and posture straight as he glared at the dark clouds, unfazed by the rain slapping across his face and eyes. His body glowed periodically, with the addition of sparks coursing from his feet and traveling against the wet surface of the roof.

Wes got as close as he could from below while keeping the Dewott in view. He tilted his head. "So, is this some training exercise you came up with or are you trying to intimidate the clouds?" he jokingly asked, hoping to lighten the Dewott's dreary mood.

Tony spared a glance at the Umbreon before looking back at the clouds. Lightning crackled in a bright flash, illuminating the ground. "…not a lot of people would find the Storm Zone to be paradise."

Wes chuckled lightly. "Yeah…I think the bonus of random lightning bolts would be a deal killer."

Tony closed his eyes, then spread his arms out. "And yet, I still feel gravitated to its destructive nature. It's like this land speaks to me on a personal level. Like it understands my feelings. Not everything is all laughs and fun, yet I make it my goal to banish the gloom. Some see the rain as a gloomy day. I see it as it's supposed to be: wild nature of the sky." He scoffed. "Doesn't sound any better, does it?"

"Not really."

"Heh…guess it's just my thing. It's like everyone in my family loves the storms…" The mood turned somber again, annoying Wes a bit.

The Umbreon sighed, then crossed his forelegs. "What was that all about back at breakfast? You have the others worried about you. It's not like you to flip out…at least when your sister _isn't_ performing death defying stunts."

Tony glared through his closed eyes. "Oh, that? It was nothing."

"Griffin would say otherwise," Wes retorted. "He saw right through your act, clear as day. Then again, you didn't put much effort of hiding it near the end. What's eating you up?"

Tony opened his eyes and looked down at the Umbreon again. He recognized the fixed stare in his eyes, making him sigh. No getting out of it. He waved him up silently, giving the Umbreon permission to jump up with his Warp Pad. Tony sat down and pulled his knees up against his chest while Wes sat next to him and tucked his Star Amulet away.

"…Wes, I need to ask you something. I want you to answer honestly."

"Um, sure, I guess," Wes complied.

Tony glared at the roof under them, then closed his eyes as he heaved a sigh. "What was your relationship with your father like?"

Wes raised his brow. "What for?"

"Just answer the damn question," he ordered as politely he could through his grit teeth.

Wes took no offense to his strained tone and shrugged it off. He looked up at the sky, eyes shielded by the rainwater thanks to his hat, and hummed in thought. "Hmm…where to start? I suppose I could talk about how flippin' COOL he was!" he exclaimed aloud with booming optimism.

Tony flinched a bit, then grinned awkwardly. "That good, huh?"

"He was so awesome! My mom took a lot of different jobs, even eventually landing a decent job at a pharmacy. She's pretty good at managing medicine. Dad, however, was totally different! Treasure hunters get the big rewards at the greatest risks! Fighting to get that speck of gold, whether from an abandon temple or stealing it off pirate ships! He risked his days fighting the toughest of the tough!"

Tony nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of the risks being a treasure hunter. He was the breadwinner of your home?"

"Pretty much. You'd think going days on end looking for valuables would be difficult, but Mysto's known for its surprises. Even from childhood to when I turned fourteen, he still amazed me with his abilities. And now I'm learning this new side of him I wasn't even told. Seriously, I knew my dad had friends back in the day, but I didn't think HE also had the same team name! Not to mention all this crazy stuff with him and the idol!" He held his head. "It's a real rush, if you ask me."

Tony blinked a couple time before glancing at him. "What kind of guy was he?"

"Really nice, _really_ goofy, devoted to his family, and, overall, incredibly friendly to all he meets." He tapped his chin. "Though, from the stories he told me, he can be super serious if he wants to. Never get on the man's bad side. You know the typical kids' stuff where you get picked on for reading books like a loner? Flint was one of those kids…minus the loner part, I guess."

"Flint got bullied, huh?"

"Just in grade school, to be fair, so nothing physically violent. Just…picked on him like some kids do. As Flint got older, a lot of people looked up to him…mostly for tutoring purposes. When my dad found out Flint was getting bullied, no one dared to pick on him again when he showed up at school."

Tony raised his brow. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Oh, he didn't do anything to the kids. He just invited himself into the school to tag along with Flint and me. He scolded Flint's bullies and got them to leave him alone. Best thing he said to those kids: 'Pick on my son again…well, let's just say I'm letting you off easy. My wife is less merciful.'"

"Do I even want to know what your mother is like?"

Wes grinned cheekily. "Oh, she's the sweetest woman in the world…so long as you don't cross her." He shivered uncomfortable as a repressed memory resurfaced. "I swore never to break curfew again…"

Tony wasn't even going to ask. He sighed and looked ahead. "Sounds nice…but I did ask what your relationship with your father was like."

Wes shrugged. "Well, for the most part, my dad and I were pretty chill with each other. He always came home with stories to tell Flint and me and we would just have these big, dumb grins on our faces. We soaked up every bit of his words and fanaticized being just like him. He was a hero in our eyes." He pressed his paw against his chest and smiled proudly. "I even wrote one hell of an essay about him for my English class: name someone in your family you look up to and why.

"We did a lot of cool stuff together. Picnics, field trips through the Earth Zone, sneaking into tournament arenas…" He snickered impishly. "Good fun. I even got into fighting when some bandits tried to rob us. Dad gave them a good beating before they ran away with their tails between their legs." He chuckled and crossed his forelegs. "And he's pretty good at making friends with his worst of enemies."

"Who?"

"The infamous Captain Specter, scourge of the skies and captain of the Undying Apparitions. He was known back then as a menace and sworn enemy of my father. Now…we just call him Hal!"

"The pawn shop guy back in your village?" the Dewott questioned.

"I think I was three or four when it happened, but my dad and he were locked in battle when the Hal's ship took some heavy damage and crashed into a mountain. Hal's arm got messed up and he would've got crushed under the ship debris, but Dad saved him and helped him replace his arm. Hal…ashamed, yet grateful for his heroism, disbanded the Undying Apparitions and started up shop in Quartz Plain. He was practically with us my whole life."

Tony smiled a bit. "Your father had a heart of gold."

"Probably would've sold it if he did!" Wes slapped his legs and laughed mirthfully. He reigned in his laughs and grinned. "He was just one of those nice guys who didn't ask for much and wanted to be a good person. I am, and forever will be, happy to call him my father."

Tony looked back at the ground and narrowed his eyes once more. "But…did you ever feel…angry that he leaves so often? Leaving for months without seeing you guys?"

Wes shook his head. "Not really. Why would I feel angry?" He smiled a bit. "Sure, it was hard to watch him go off on adventures for some months before I get to see him again, but I never got angry with him. I'd wait in anticipation for his return, wanting to learn more about his adventures. Even then, he'd always find time to spend quality time with the ones he cares about. I love him for that."

The lightning thief closed his eyes into a glare. "Huh…makes my father look like an even bigger jerk in comparison…"

"Is that what this is about?" Wes asked curiously. "Still thinking about him?"

"It's hard not to when I hear about other people's relationships with their fathers." His shoulders tensed up. "Mine always turned out shitty…the bastard never gave me the time of day…much less any love for his family."

"What set this off at breakfast?" his team leader asked, setting his paw on his shoulder. "If all the talk about my dad drove you crazy, I'm sor-"

"It has nothing to do with him," he corrected quietly. He hid his face in his knees and sighed. "…it's nothing. Nothing you should concern yourself over. I can handle my issues on my own."

Wes blinked, then looked out into the trees, through the thick curtain of rain. Both their fur and clothes were getting soaking wet, but the Dewott clearly didn't care. Wes closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"…you know, if you ever have the chance in the future, you should find your father and talk things out with him."

Tony replied with a muffled scoff, then said, "That's a laugh…"

"I'm serious. I can't speak highly about his actions nor his shaky responsibilities as a parent, but you did say before your mother saw something in him. You said it yourself, he wasn't abusive, just…cold and neglectful." Wes smiled kindly. "Maybe it would be best for everyone if you sat down and talked it out with him. You look like you want answers."

"…he wouldn't give me that choice."

"That hasn't stopped you before, right?" Tony removed his face from his knees and tilted his head up to look at the Umbreon. "You're you, after all. If anyone gives you 'no,' you follow it up with 'My mistake, by the way, thanks for your wallet.' If he pushes you away…I don't know, get his attention the only way you know how."

Tony straightened back up and gave a questioning gaze. "You really think I should just talk things over with my old man?"

"What other choice do you have? You're not getting anywhere pouting and kicking tables."

"Fair point…" Tony looked out into the rain, resting his folded arms on his knees. "The idea of speaking to him again after eight years is…baffling. What do I even say?"

Wes shrugged. "I don't know." He grinned and patted him in the back. "But hey, that's a long way's away from now! We need to focus on fighting the Storm Mage first!"

Tony shot him a raised, very perplexed brow. "Wait, don't you know what I'm…?" He blinked, then shook it off. "N-Never mind."

"Huh?"

"It's…nothing. Just a stupid hunch of mine. Crazy ol' Tony and stuff!" He chuckled dryly and looked ahead. "You just…carry on with things. I'll join you guys in an hour. Just want to watch the rain a little longer."

Wes narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He knew something he didn't. He glanced over his shoulder. _Something about this seems odd. With everything that happened at breakfast…and his questions…I wonder._

Regardless, the Umbreon didn't want to intrude any longer than he should. He stood up and gave one last, friendly pat on the Dewott's shoulder. "Just take it easy, Tony. We've got important business in the morning." He carefully maneuvered off the tower and landed on the main roof before heading towards the window he came through.

Tony glared softly, then looked up at the lightning. "Yeah…important business…real important…" A lightning bolt struck down behind him in a bright flash. He didn't flinch, his mind focused deeply on his leader's suggestion. "…I'll play your game, Wes. I just hope my suspicions are wrong…"

* * *

Aeternus picked up a vial from his work station and shook the liquid substance inside, studying in with a careful eye. "Hmm…Callista, would this batch do the trick?"

Callistia, who was drawing on the floor with colored chalk, took a glance at the vial. "Have you mixed the ingredients thoroughly?"

Aeternus held a hand to his chest and laughed haughtily, earning a predictable scowl from the Ariados. "My dear, dear partner, I am a man of the utmost genius. I know it's complete."

"So, why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if I could irk you. Once again, I was right. Kehehehehehe!" he snickered gleefully.

The witch facepalmed, about as well as a spider could, and slid her foreleg down in annoyance. The things she did to put up with the madman astounded her. She resumed with her ritual circle, getting the details on it just right from the book she had lying propped up near her. Candles sat around the circle, newly lit with a calm flame. "Whatever. The formula better do the trick. We can't keep our king waiting any longer."

"Patience, my dear. We'll reunite with him in due time." Aeternus shook the vial until it turned green. He smiled in awe at the vial. "Mixing magic of the above world with the hellish forces of the Underworld? A revitalization potion unlike anything that's ever been tested. The perfect cure to our master's self-imprisonment."

Callista finished with the ritual circle and tossed the chalk away. "A combination of witchcraft and magic. It will take time for the potion to be perfected, but it should be ready by the time we find the king." Callista glared at the Mr. Mime. "You are positive we'll find his host?"

Aeternus chuckled. "What was formerly known as Alex Ghostwind won't be anything but our master's new body. I can assure you, his host is good as found. And he doesn't even know it." He set the vial in the center of the circle. "I've been planning for his revival, ever since he returned five-years ago. Alex Ghostwind, or whatever is left of his existence, doesn't know what's coming for him."

Callista closed her eyes. "There is still the issue regarding those pesky treasure hunters. I say we go after them."

The Mr. Mime wagged his finger. "No, no, no, we'll do no such thing. Let them gather the keys if they so wish. We'll take them for ourselves in due time. Once our king is revived, a new war will be waged, and this region will once again know fear at the hands of darkness."

Callista shook her head. "You've been putting a lot of preparation into this."

"I had a lot of time on my hands. I knew there would be the day where the king himself returns from the grave and exacts his revenge. Now I'm finishing the job."

The Ariados hissed in agreement, then held her forelegs over the circle. "Well then, perhaps it's time to prepare the ritual."

The symbols that outlined the ritual circle glowed individually. The candles rapidly melted into the chalk, the red wax merging with the white and spreading out into the center. It oozed like a stream of blood. The wax melted into the center of the circle, filling in the last of the chalk.

Callista glared at the circle as a dark energy swirled around the vial. "Dlrowrednu eht fo Stirips, htrof emoc! Noitop laviver etamitlu eht otni cigam dna tfarchctiw fo noitcocnoc siht mrofsnart dna rewop ruoy em dnel!"

Dark energy shot from the symbols like lightning and infused into the bottle, crackling the glass and bubbling the liquid. The dark energy flew across the laboratory without restraint, while the madman rubbed his hands together and cackled, enjoying the fireworks show.

Callista narrowed her eyes at the potion, which was completely obscured in the dark veil, then tapped her forelegs together. The ritual lightning dispersed and the darkness faded away. All that remained was a pillar of smoke around the vial.

Aeternus reached through and took it between his index finger and thumb, then held it up to eye level to admire the witch's handiwork. He grinned in approval, taking note of the liquid now having turned black with purplish, maybe violet, electricity crackling in the liquid.

"Beautiful…" was all he could say about it.

Aeternus wiped her brow, then shot him a warning glare. "Don't get too excited. It'll need some time to rest before it can be used on the king."

"Yes, yes." He walked over to a wall safe, turned in the combination, then stashed the vial inside. He slammed the safe shut, spun the dial to reset the lock, then leaned against the wall on his elbow. "Now all that's left are my experiments. The master requires the perfect army upon his return."

"I'm glad you agree, sir."

Aeternus smirked as a black fog billowed from behind. "Nightmare. You've finally returned from your little trip. How was it?"

Nightmare took on his normal form and bowed to his superior. "A success. We've gathered new henchmen who'll serve of us well. I've already assigned them to retrieve your supplies."

Aeternus tapped his fingers together rhythmically. "Kehehehe…excellent. With the treasure hunters handling the keys and these pirates managing our dirty work, everything's going according to plan." Aeternus looked down at Callista. "Which reminds me, how is Reuben progressing in the king's surgery?"

"He's still gathering pieces and components," Callista answered. "He wants to make sure this becomes his ultimate masterpiece. Any dream of a Puppet Master, of course."

Aeternus floated in the air, legs crossed and seated, and held his chin. "That better be more than just hot air he's spewing." He grinned wickedly. "Regarding the treasure hunters…we may need to start keeping closer tabs on them. We can't wait too long, but keeping track of their whereabouts is essential."

"Already on it, sir," Nightmare stated. "Shadows are scouting the lands and tracking the treasure hunters by your request."

"You work fast, my friend." Aeternus snickered through his villainous smirk. "In that case, we'll need to prep for my next experiment! Once the pirates retrieve my items, we can get started on the fun stuff!"

Callista clicked her mandibles gleefully. "You have your fun, then. I must return to my own matters." She scuttled out of the lab.

Aeternus set his feet back on the ground and walked to his workstation. "Necessary testing needs to be done…oh, and Nightmare?"

"What?" the Boss Shadow asked.

Aeternus grinned wickedly. "Make sure those pirates don't try anything fishy. I've been around the region for centuries." He glared seriously. "I know how dangerous the untrustworthy can be."

Nightmare looked silently before grinning and replying, "Trust me…they have nothing on us."


	62. Chapter 62

_**Ch.62: Battling up the Tower's Defenses! Two Thunderstorms Meet!**_

Planning and preparation were put into their upcoming battle with the Storm Mage. Team Ravenfield, as always, were ready for whatever challenge lay ahead of them. In most of Tony's absence, the team went about every possible scenario they might reasonably encounter in the alternate temple.

Thankfully, Tony eventually joined them in better spirits, though Griffin and Wes could tell there was so remaining, maybe even suppressed, anger inside him, though he never went on to explain the source of his spite. Even so, he cooperated with the plan and mentally jotted their approach.

They haven't seen Gunnar or any of the other apprentices in the morning, which raised some brows. They were left a full breakfast, though, so they were probably around somewhere. If they had to guess, Gunnar was getting himself and his fellow apprentices prepped for today, too, either by setting up the temple defenses…or setting up _as_ the temple defenses.

After eating and reviewing their notes, they marched towards where Gunnar showed them the magic tunnel access point: near a wall between two suits of armor, swords held down with both hands around the hilt. Wes could feel the hidden portal's presence as he pressed his paw against the wall.

"Anyone have any idea what we might see?" he asked.

Flint smiled nervously. "If we're going by a theme, I want to guess crazy weather."

"I like that answer!" he exclaimed.

Tony crossed his arms and smirked lightly. "Heh, anything crazier than the weather outside? I might get invested into this."

"Oh come on!" The group turned their heads towards Ella, who had Griffin's crystal orb between her paws as she spoke with Morgan and Ava. She suggested they try and keep the two up to date on their progress, which was a valuable idea in case they ran into trouble. Though, knowing Ella, she at least wanted some advice on the quick and easy routes. "You have to have something we can use! Weak spots?! Flawed fighting style?! A counter to Storm Magic?"

Morgan smirked as he held his chin. "Now, now, Ms. Cipher, let's not get hasty. It's true I recommended the Storm Key next, but I'm not going to start handing out free strategies for your benefit. I figured you six would be better off learning on your own."

Ella deadpanned in annoyance. "You're a real jerk, Morgan."

"And you're a good kid."

Ava smiled. "You didn't need our advice before. You should put more faith in your skills."

Ella vigorously tapped on her forehead gem. "I can't even lift this stupid orb with my telekinesis!"

"Ah yes, you overexerted your psychic capabilities. Never had that happen to myself," she shared.

Ella grunted. "Woo- _freakin'-_ hoo, for you…"

Tony hooked his arm around and snatched the ball from her paws. "Keep that up and it won't be just your psychic abilities that get overexerted," he joked, earning a hard shove from the Espeon. He laughed it off, then looked at Morgan and Ava. "Still, Pops, you sure you can't give us a teeny bit more info…" His eyes fell into a glare. "Perhaps a bit more on the… _Storm Mage…_ " he growled through his teeth.

Morgan shook his head, seemingly ignoring his hidden aggression. "I told you once and I'll tell you again and again, you all won't get anywhere if you need to rely solely on us. Our assistance is limited to helping you six grow for the inevitable, not to serve as an easy solution to your problems. If the universe is relying on you six, then there's an untapped potential waiting to be unleashed. You just need to figure out the parts of yourselves that need to be training the most."

"Aside from magical power?" Gwyn asked in confusion.

Ava continued, "Battle smarts, magical ability, and the like are important, but it's the state of mind that usually wins out. Who you are as a fighter, but also as a Pokémon."

Griffin closed his eyes. "Funny…I think my dad once told me something like that. Relying on destructive power and strength alone doesn't always guarantee victory. A simple solution can take out the biggest of threats."

Morgan pulled out his flask and sipped on his alcohol. "Exactly. So, when you face the Storm Mage…well, one of you might see this as a learning experience that needs to be taken to heart." He winked at Tony.

The Dewott narrowed his eyes suspiciously and angrily. The old doctor knew something and he didn't like it. Once more, it just added to his confirmed suspicions about the Storm Mage if this little lesson was being directed at him.

"Right…" he mumbled.

Flint stepped into view. "Though, perhaps you could at least tell us about the other mages. One of the Storm Mage's apprentices informed us that they're…less forgiving than the last three we fought."

Ava chuckled a bit with an impish smile. "The mages are obligated to kill all who try and take the key for themselves. It's their job to protect it. Thing about you six, at least, they know about the prophecy and your connection to it. Think of this as more them testing your resolve and dedication. After all, they want to make sure you all are up to the challenge."

"Even so, watch your step with them. From here on out, less sympathy will be given to you. All or nothing battle from here on out. Count yourselves lucky if they spare you from further harm." Morgan sighed. "We shouldn't hold you up any longer. You've got work to take care of."

Wes nodded. "Of course. Thank you both." He clapped his paws together and bowed.

Tony smiled wearily. "Give my mom and Cheri my regards, Pops. They're doing well, right?"

Morgan laughed. "Oh, never better. Angel's getting along fine with the other adults here. I think Cheri took up an interest in juggling flaming bowling pins."

The Dewott's eye twitched, then his face shaped into a scowl. "She's doing WHAT?!"

Morgan threw himself back into the chair behind him and burst out into an uproar of laughter. "I kid, I kid!" Tony blushed in embarrassment and retreated back. "Oho…sorry, kid. But seriously, she's doing good. She's with her friends right now." He winked. "And don't worry, Faye's keeping a close eye on them."

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay…" He had enough pent up stress for one day, and probably had more awaiting him for later. He didn't need his sister doing any more dangerous stunts…not that he could stop her now.

Wes took the crystal ball. "We should get moving. We'll call you when we get the key."

"Best of luck to all of you," Ava wished. "Take care." The group waved (Griffin, halfheartedly) as Ava waved her hand over her own orb and dissipated her connection into a colorful fog.

Griffin took back his orb and stuffed it in his jacket. "So, how should we let ourselves in?"

"A good ol' fashion riot?" Ella joked.

Wes walked up to the wall. "Let's focus on getting our bearings in check before we decide to go that route."

Gwyn folded her arms behind her back. "If Gunnar and the other apprentices are waiting for us…" She gulped nervously. "If they're supposed to be this Leroy guy's successors, they're going to be really tough."

Wes smirked excitedly. "I know. This is a first. I'm pumped!" He pressed his paws against the wall. "Alright, let's get a move on. Gate of Foribus!"

His Star Amulet burst with light and momentarily turned his fur purple as energy traveled down his forelegs and wrapped around the wall in a circular fashion. He stepped back, Star Amulet depowering, and gazed in awe as the portal opened up in front of them.

Wes gestured his team to enter. "After you."

Tony wasted no time as he marched into the portal with firm strides in his steps. Griffin saw his anger was rising while Wes read the tension in his body language. Wes showed some concern while Griffin kept a straight face.

Gwyn glanced at Wes. "He, uh…is doing better today, right?"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "I…wish I knew. Wish he would tell me what's bugging him so much."

Ella sighed. "Only one way to find out. He seems the most eager to fight the Storm Mage." She stepped through next.

One by one, Team Ravenfield vanished into the portal until Wes was the last one through, closing the entrance behind him.

* * *

Ava waved her hand over the crystal ball and ended the call, then let out a deep sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "I do hope Leroy doesn't get too rough with them. He takes his job as a mage of order seriously. Maybe too seriously."

Morgan walked around the room, waving his flash around. "The kids will be fine. Heck, they're hardly kids. Not like we weren't like that."

Ava glanced his way and smirked. "We were experienced back then."

"And so are they. Nothing to raise concern over." He tipped his head back and chugged on his flask. He pulled back and sighed contently, running his hand across his mouth. "Honestly, I don't think Leroy will intentionally try to kill them. He's serious, but not bloodthirsty."

"Yeah…you still haven't explained why you sent them there," Ava reminded him of their previous conversation of the topic. "You wanted this to be a personal test for one of them, didn't you? If so, why so soon?"

Morgan shook his flask around mindlessly. "Bah, who knows? I just do shit when I feel like it." He smirked over his shoulder. "Or maybe I just wanted a certain someone to learn his or her lesson the hard way. You don't get this far if life's all peaches and rainbows."

The Medicham held her hip and raised her brow dryly. "And the only way you could've possibly known Leroy would be the perfect test for this someone is if you knew both would be able to test the limits of each other."

"Care to take a guess who?"

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Do I need to? If I were to wager such a guess…" She closed her eyes and thought it over. After a couple of seconds thinking, she opened her eyes. "…you're talking about the Dewott, Tony?"

Morgan snorted a chuckle. "Who else? I've known him the longest." He sipped from his flask.

"Okay…so why do you want him to fight Leroy?"

"Ava, we both know I'm not always going to give the straight answer. I simply had Tony's best interest in mind. You saw that bitter look in his eyes, didn't you?" he asked, raising curiosity in the Medicham. "He's angry…he knows what he being set up to do. This is a day of catharsis for him. A learning moment."

"With Leroy?" Ava questioned.

"Think harder. What do those two share in common?"

The Medicham paced back and forth in the room, tapping her chin. "I barely know the boy. The only thing I can remotely see in common between those two is their…" She stopped, then slowly turned her glare on the Hypno as he refilled his flask. "…is that it?"

Morgan understood what she said, making him smirk. "You hit the nail on the head." He set the bottle of alcohol to the side, then capped his flask. "Now, what do you suppose that entails about their relationship?"

Ava crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "So, that's what you're doing. You want Tony to face a part of his past."

Morgan looked down at his flask for a moment, then shoved it in his back pocket. "I've known that boy and his family ever since I went to Fuego Village. I know pretty much everything about him." He shrugged. "Started calling me 'Pops' at some point. Can't remember when, but it feels like forever." Morgan's eyelids lowered. "I know what it feels like to go through the stages of grief and anger. I felt them for a long time…a really, really long time. I've made mistakes in my time that I wish to forget."

His friend shook her head. "Oh Morgan, don't de hard on yourself. You're exaggerating things."

"You don't know what my life was like before I met you and the others. I choose to keep it that way. My past is my own. I've atoned for my countless mistakes and try to be the better man." He sighed. "That's what I want out of Tony. He doesn't look it, but he's a brilliant young man. Astute, crafty, talented with his magic…but he can just as easily make mistakes and be overcome by senseless rage. He nearly made the same mistake, which could have costed him Angel and Cheri's lives. So…I want this to be his first steps into becoming the better man. I want him to be a better man than me…and his father."

Ava closed her eyes. "I see…" She sighed and glanced off to the side. "You work in mysterious ways, Morgan."

"I just do what I think is right. Trust me, both Tony and Leroy need this." Morgan's eyelids lowered. "A world filled by hate and suffering is not the world I want either to live in. Tony needs to exercise acceptance and forgiveness…and Leroy needs to realize responsibility."

Ava's lips twitched up a bit as she suppressed a short laugh. "Heh…you really do want to help these kids out. You just don't want to be obvious about it."

Morgan shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." He walked towards the trailer door and grabbed the handle. "I just don't want another war to come from this." He glared. "And I don't want another tragic fate resting on my shoulders again." He opened the door and stepped out. "I'm going to see if there's a liquor store nearby. Want anything?"

Ava shook her head. "No…I'm good."

"Your loss. Be back soon." He shut the door behind him.

Ava crossed her arms and looked around the room. _Better get Charlie and the kids some lunch._ She took the alternate exit through the trailer and walked through the connected carts. She closed her eyes and thought over her conversation with Morgan. _You seem fixated on putting a stop to the shadows, Morgan. Even more than them. I wonder why that is._ She shook her head. _Still, if you know what's best for them, then I hope they improve as people._

* * *

Stepping into alternate dimensions always came with its fair share of surprises. While being the second one they've ever entered (or first for Tony and Griffin), it still brought newfound surprises around the corner.

Exactly what they expect from a Storm Mage, they stood on a stone dock that connected to a land mass where a huge tower sat. Everything else, however, was miles upon miles of raging ocean water with strong gusts of wind blowing from whatever direction, shifting drastically and unnaturally without warning. The darkest of storm clouds shot roared with thunder as lightning rained down in continuous streaks. Through the miles of water, they could make out other islands in the distance much like the one they stood before, difference being a lack of a tower.

Wes pulled his hat's rim over his eyes and grinned. "Hey Tony, I found a nice vacation home for you!"

"Shut up," Tony joked dryly, keeping his eyes at the top of the tower.

Gwyn groaned as the heavy rainfall completely soaked her sweater. "Darn it…and I just got this dry, too!"

Ella dug through her bag, then threw her a teal colored rain slicker. "Here, put this on. Something tells me we're going to be out in the rain for a while."

As Gwyn placed the jacket on, she asked, "So, is this place just raining nonstop?"

"This dimension seems to take on the properties of the Storm Zone and took on the form of an endless ocean world," Griffin guessed. "I'm willing to bet there's nothing but ocean and islands beyond what we can see."

"Huh…maybe this would make a good vacationing spot…you know, if you don't mind the storms," she added meekly, then shrieked as a bright flash boomed over them, causing her fur and hair to stand on end. "Eep!"

Flint narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Remember the last time we went through one of these things?"

"Yeah. Instead of a sentient cave trying to kill us, we got miles of ocean to look forward to." Wes scratched his chin. "Question is, is this place anything like that cave? Are we surrounded by a sentient ocean?"

Ella grimaced with an uneasy grin. "Heh…I'd rather deal with the cave again."

Tony shoved his hands into his pockets and took the lead. "Let's not waste time standing out here." He glared at the top of the tower. "I sense a strong magical presence on top of the tower, with five other ones inside."

"One of them must be Gunnar," Wes guessed.

Tony gritted his teeth. "Meaning _Leroy_ is at the top. All we need to do is fight our way up there."

Ella raised her brow. "You don't sound all that happy about fighting the Storm Mage."

"Oh, my dear, you misunderstand." Tony cracked his knuckles as he marched towards the large double doors. His fur glowed and crackled with lightning. "I'm positively looking forward to meeting this almighty Storm Hero…looking forward to punching his teeth out, too."

Ella blinked in bafflement. "Um…wow, you did not act like this when we fought Calder."

"That's because Calder isn't _him._ " Tony gripped the two door handles. "But no, I'm just going to take Wes' advice and at least _try_ to make an effort of reasoning with him."

Flint glanced at the wide eyed Umbreon. "Make an effort…? What did you two talk about yesterday?"

Wes blinked a couple times as pieces slowly fell into place. _We weren't talking about the Storm Mage…we were talking about his…oh crap!_ "Tony, hang on!" Wes ran up to Tony and grabbed him by the shoulders, but the Dewott mostly ignored this as he tried to pry the doors open. "Think about this rationally! If Leroy is the man you think he is, you need to take a step back and reassess your intended actions!"

"What's…there…to…think…about?!" Tony growled as he pulled harder on the door. "The hell?! Are these doors being locked down with anchors?!"

"Tony, are you even thinking about the key or are you thinking about revenge?!"

"Revenge?!" the others exclaimed in confusion.

Tony stopped pull on the door and faced his team leader. "Of course I'm going to be mad at the prick, but at least I'm going by your rules first before I think of going AWOL. I'm angry, not unreasonable."

Wes narrowed his eyes worriedly. "Tony, really think about this. You get overemotional when you're angry. I can see that anger in your eyes. Maybe you should sit this one out-"

"I'm not leaving until things between me and that asshole are settled!" Tony shouted, his voice booming over the nonstop thunder.

"Can someone PLEASE explain what the hell he's talking about?!" Ella screamed impatiently. "Tony, do you know who the Storm Mage is?!"

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he saw a vortex of lightning forming in the clouds. His eyes widened. "Guys…DUCK!"

The Dewott shoved Wes to the ground while the others dropped to their hands and knees as a bolt of lightning fired from the sky and blasted the dock with destructive force that shook them. They quickly looked up as more of these vortexes formed in the sky, with a cloaked figure riding along a storm cloud: a female Alolan Marowak, of all things.

"Team Ravenfield!" she shouted down at them as she twirled her flaming bone club. "We have not been formally introduced! Alis is my name! I apologize, but I've been ordered to stop you by any means necessary!" She swung her club down and commanded dozens of thunderbolts to strike them down.

Griffin quickly pulled out his Endless Regret and swung. "Exosus Release!" The unstable energy spread over them and countered the lightning with matching force, exploding on impact. He spun his sword and rested it over his shoulder. "Tsk. I didn't think you'd start us off with pathetic sneak attacks."

Alis floated down a little, then clapped her hands. Her storm cloud spawned six miniature clouds that orbited over her head. "As I stated: by any means necessary." She commanded the clouds to fire condensed, electric needles down on them.

"I got this!" Flint shouted as his Guardian spawned by his side. The crystal warrior cracked its knuckles, then punched down the needles into powder with incredible speed and precision.

Alis raised her hands and summoned a vastly larger vortex in the clouds, this one sparking with intense pressure and lightning surging into the center. Tony narrowed his eyes, then glanced back at the door. Just because he was ticked off now didn't mean he had a plan.

"Wes, that Dark Mirror of yours can reflect pretty much any magic, right?" he shouted.

Wes activated his Star Amulet and nodded. "Got a plan?"

"It's stupid and risky!"

"I like the sound of it!"

Alis' mini clouds spun into a ring and fired a beam of electricity down at the ground. Gwyn immediately slammed some seeds into the dock and sprouted a thick wall of vines. They absorbed the impact of the beam before catching fire, which snuffed out in the heavy rainfall. Alis quickly dodged an Exosus Release from Griffin, which he fired in a continuous beam, as she surfed through the air like a caffeinated Ninjask.

"Storm Magic focuses of speed and technique," Griffin mumbled aloud as he tracked the Alolan Marowak's movements with his Exosus Release. "Notable show of it so far, but I'm not impressed."

Alis reached high in the clouds and raised her hands and club, performing a dance as she spun her flaming club around her. "Storms are raging! The right conditions have been met! Daranu Devastator!"

The larger vortex channeled a mass of electricity into the center, forming into the shape of a tightly condensed sphere, then rained down on them as a sky shaking, erratic beam.

Griffin held up Endless Regret while Gwyn reached for another batch of seeds when Wes jumped directly into the beam's bath. He pulled the Dark Mirror out and faced the glass at the approaching beam. Since he was literally in midair without any ground to anchor himself, the beam blasted against the mirror and slammed him into the dock. His aura cushioned the blow for him, thankfully, as he focused on keeping the mirror straight.

Alis' eyes widened. "Is that the Dark Mirror?!"

The last of the Daranu Devastator was absorbed, allowing Wes to spin on his back and flip to his feet. "Thanks a bunch, Ms. Alis! Just the right key we need!" He turned the mirror to the door, flipped the mirror upside-down, and released the stored electricity with double its power.

The once locked door didn't even stand a chance, blowing up into flaming wood that scattered into the endless ocean. Tony covered his head with one arm as splintery wood sprinkled over him. He glared into the entrance, seeing the spiral staircase that led to the many floors, eventually to the roof.

Flint grinned. "Nice going! Let's get moving-!" His eyes widened as Tony dashed inside first without. "Tony?!"

"I'm scouting ahead!" he shouted back, rushing towards the staircase.

Griffin gritted his teeth. "Anyone else thinking he's lying through his teeth?"

"Who cares?! Door's open!" Ella shouted. "Move it, you lazy bums!" She rushed inside as well, soon followed by the rest of her team as Alis fired down more lightning bolts from the sky to deter them.

The Alolan Marowak glared briefly before pulling out a crystal orb. "They've breached the entranced."

"Really? I just thought that loud explosion downstairs was more thunder," a sarcastic voice answered first.

Alis rolled her eyes, then surfed on her cloud to the destroyed entrance. "I'm heading after them! Cut them off by the stairs!"

"Right!" Four voices, one that sounded like Gunnar, exclaimed.

* * *

Tony raced towards the stairs, glaring up at the ceiling high above him, reaching to the second floor of the tower, then eventually to the roof. He sneered, then sprinted up the stairs with his fingers tightly gripped around his scalchops.

The rest of his teammates ran in and watched as he went up the stairs. "Hey, Tony! Can you slow down?!" Ella barked in irritation. "I thought you said you'd stick to the plan!"

Tony glared. "Like I said, I'm scouting ahead!"

"We don't even know what's in here!" Wes shouted. "Stop for a moment!"

Tony glared down at them before stopping. They assumed it was because he finally complied to orders, but then they saw the Dewott avoided a shower of bowling ball sized hail raining down from above, bashing into the stairs and the first floor.

"Holy hailstorm!" Ella shrieked.

Flint let out a battle cry as his Guardian materialized above them and rapidly shattered the ice. "Storm Magic utilizes weather like hail, too?!"

Tony landed on the bottom floor and activated his electrified Razor Shell. "Wind, lightning, storms…pretty much anything sky related!"

"Bahahahaha!" They glared up as a dark gray cloud formed over them. Riding on a darker storm cloud below it was a robe-wearing Walrein, laughing with his head thrown back. "That's right! Now face my merciless wrath!" He fired a light blue beam from his mouth into the cloud above.

The team held their guard up before seeing the icy sparkles forming over the bottom of the cloud. Before they knew it, larger chunks of hail rained down on them, far faster than the previous batch.

Tony threw his scalchops in the air, then flipped back until his back was parallel to the ground. He aimed both index fingers and shouted, "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet!" He rapid fired the piercing lightning beams through the center of each hail chunk aimed for his team. The pieces that broke apart were further broken down with even more bullet hell beams.

Alis flew into the temple with her mini storm clouds following behind her. "Nice job keeping them occupied, Androwe! Now take this!" She swung her club down and fired thunderbolts from her drone clouds.

Flint quickly placed up a wide Blockade Reflector and bounced the opposing bolts out of harm's way. "I thought the weather outside was bad enough!"

"Trust me, it gets worse!" Griffin shouted as he jumped across falling ice chunks to meet Androwe on the same level.

Androwe smirked. "Bahahahaha! You're a determined fellow! I like that!" Crystal like stars gleamed off his body, confusing Griffin. "Haglaurora!" Very thin, crystal light spears bounced off his body and fired straight for the Grovyle. They refracted light like a prism, giving off rainbow colors.

Griffin held out Endless Regret and sponged the magical attacks with the magic negating blade, eating away all the light spears. The rest, however, met with the ground and caused Team Ravenfield to jump around frantically.

"Eep!" Gwyn squeaked as she dove for the ground and rolled out of their way. "Griffin, please be more careful up there!" She pulled out her whip and slashed down any approaching spears as she dashed towards Alis. She reached into her bag and pulled out her Spike Berry. "Let's give this one another go!"

She quickly munched down the berry until it was completely eaten, then her body erupted into neon green light, transforming her body into its spiky form. Her long, needle-like hair stood on end in anticipation for a fight.

Alis' eyes narrowed in intrigue. "Neat trick…" She fired thunderbolts right at her.

Gwyn curled her whip up, then curled herself into a ball and spun across the ground like a wheel. She easily maneuvered through thunderbolts before bouncing off the wall and slamming into Alis' blind spot, knocking her off her cloud.

"WAH!" the Alolan Marowak cried out in shock.

Gwyn uncurled herself as she rested on the slowly dissipating cloud, then jumped off. "We're not done yet! Needle Assault!" She spun again and fired green glowing needles, much smaller than what she used against the shadows, down on Alis. The force took her down faster before crashing into the floor on her back.

Her body flared with pain from the hundreds of needles sticking all over her. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

Androwe laughed at her misfortune. "Still got a lot to learn, Alis!"

"Pay attention, Hail King!" Androwe pulled back on his cloud and avoided a close shave from Griffin's sword. Griffin kept jumping along the falling ice as he chased after him. "I've trained in the worst conditions offered in the Storm Zone. You better have something better than falling ice and sparklers."

Androwe smirked excitedly. "Bahaha! You're a cocky bastard! Good on you! In that case, how about an even flashier light show?!" His body shined with aurora lights, coating him in the intense flash.

Griffin kept jumping between falling ice and glared as the Walrein's body seemingly split into separate bodies. Several Walrein with the colors of the rainbow, constantly shifting between colors. They all mirrored each other's movements in perfect sync. It was a cluster of illusions piled together.

Griffin leapt off the ice and soared for the walrus. "What's this about?" He slashed through the seven split clones, but he flew right through them like they were ghosts. "What the?!"

The light clones, as Androwe spun around, swirled into a condensed aurora orb, revealing the Walrein, and fired it at the Grovyle. Griffin spun the sword and slashed through the orb. The two halves collided and exploded into the wall. Androwe laughed as his body split apart back into the aurora clones.

 _I can sense him, but his body's completely hidden. He can create illusions and change his position on the fly._ He pressed his feet on another ice chunk and sprung right at him.

Ella, the only one who couldn't legitimately protect herself, did her best to dodge the raining hail and thunderbolts blasting at them. "Hey! I'm not bullet proof, you know!" She rolled away from a boulder of ice. "Definitely not hail proof, either!"

Just as she got to her feet, a lightning dagger flew past her cheek, graze the surface of her skin. It struck into the ground, leaving her stunned from shock. She blinked, then looked over her shoulder, spotting her attack as a Hawlucha in the same robes as his fellow apprentices. He wielded a sword of electricity in his right hand while wielding several electrical knives between the fingers of his left.

"That was a warning shot," he stated bold and clear.

Ella blinked again, then her face fell into a deadpan, exhausted expression. "You've got to be kidding me…" She shrieked and dodged his electrical knives.

The Hawlucha stuck his finger out and swiped it across the air, guiding the daggers to home in on the unfortunate Espeon. "Flee all you can, young lady, but none shall outrun my lightning fast weaponry!"

"I'm willing to test that claim for the sake of my life!" she screamed as she avoided the incoming daggers.

Indeed, though, the daggers moved fast. Ella kept her focus on their position to the best of her ability, but she wasn't on the same level of reaction time as Wes or the others. Bit by bit, a dagger would graze her fur and cut just along the surface of her skin. She didn't have any way of defense outside of one of her friends' weapons or amulets.

 _I hate not having psychic powers!_ She rolled out of the way as five daggers struck down on her. "A little help, please!" she called out.

The Hawlucha sprung for the fleeing Espeon and slashed right for her while her back was turned. Suddenly, a streak of lightning zipped around before appearing right next to Hawlucha and striking him across the cheek.

Ella felt a strong breeze and turned in time to see her attacker sailing away from the counterattack. She sighed with relief and turned to Tony in thanks. "You saved my hide…"

Tony glared, then looked up at the spiral staircase. "We're wasting time down here. We should be heading for the top."

"Hey, I want the key, too, but why are you in such a rush?" Ella asked with an annoyed brow raise. "What were you and Wes blabbering about out there?"

Tony held his face. "Look, it's complicated. I-" He cut himself off as he blocked a surprise sword strike from the Hawlucha, catching the weapon between his hands. His electric blade sparked down his arms as he held it in place. He groaned inwardly. "Didn't I kick you into the ocean?!"

The Hawlucha smiled boldly. "It'll take more than a sneak attack to down me!"

"Good thing I've got more than that!" Tony rolled back, bringing the Hawlucha with him, and kicked him in the gut into the air. He spun on his back, then flipped to his feet before pointing up. "Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!" The twisting electrical beam blasted into the wrestling bird and shot him up.

Androwe avoided another one of Griffin's sword strikes with his feint technique as he watched his ally fly upward. "Hey Jose! Ground's the other direction!"

Jose spun himself and extended his arms, catching air under his wings. "Yeah, I know!" He formed several electric daggers in his hands and threw them at Tony.

The Dewott sneered. "Fine then." He electrified his Razor Shell and jumped straight into the knives. "If I have to fight my way to the top, then so be it!" He slashed through the knives, then crossed electrical blades with the Hawlucha.

Ella stumbled back, then ducked as Wes came flying down in a cloud of smoke, taking a hit from one of Alis' active storm clouds. She gritted her teeth and asked, "Wes, is there any reason Tony's acting…crappy?"

Wes picked himself up and shook his head. "Kind of hard to explain…" He glared up as the storm clouds compiled together. "Honestly, it'd be best to explain when we get to the top. We'll be at this all day if we don't start making ground."

Ella nodded. "I'm clearly useless right now. I'll start heading up."

"Don't engage any fights without us!" Wes jumped towards the charging storm cloud. "Mystic Beam!" He fired at the cloud just as it fired its lightning bolt at him.

Ella glared at the stairs and started making her way up. She kept her eyes on the battle and repeatedly avoided stray thunderbolts. It was hard to do complex dodges on limited space like the stairs, but it was the best she could manage.

Alis saw Ella running up the stairs as she picked up her club. "One of them is heading for the top!" She stood up too quickly, then flinched from the needles still jabbed into her skin. "Ow…"

Androwe took his attention off Griffin for a moment, unintentionally ending his feint ability. "I got her!" His body glowed with crystal sparkles. "Haglaur-!"

Griffin used the falling ice to jump directly above him. He pulled his fist back. "Malignitas Force!" He struck the air, sending forth a condensed shockwave that pummeled the unfortunate Walrein into the ground. He glared up at the fleeing Espeon. "She has the right idea! Everyone, start moving!"

Tony clashed with Jose when he heard the orders. "Finally!" He swiped the Hawlucha's weapon from his hands, then pressed his fists against his stomach. "Impetus Pressure!" The shockwave fired through the wrestling bird before blasting him through where the doors once stood. He used his freefall to catch the edge of the stairs and pull himself up before pursuing after his ally.

Wes waved his team to follow after them. "Go! I'll cover you!" Gwyn and Griffin raced up the stairs, but Wes held Flint back before he could flee. "I need your help with this one."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what to do."

Alis raised herself high up and spawned dozens of mini storm clouds from her personal cloud. They sparked with agitation as they prepared to fire. "I won't let them escape!"

Flint clapped his paws together. "Halucidate!"

Alis recoiled in shock as multiple Umbreon appeared on the stairs, each smirking cheekily. "Can't risk letting one of me in close, can you?!" They each used Warp Pad and rocketed right at her.

The Alolan Marowak spun her club, then threw her palm out at them, commanding her clouds to shoot down all the clones. They shattered like glass as the lightning pierced through the stone walls in their failed attack. She quickly shot through the illusions until all of them were completely destroyed.

"Missed one!" Alis spun around, then received a surprise kick to the face from the Umbreon, who got in from under her while she was distracted. "Flint, give her the finisher!"

Flint clapped his paws again. "Now, Verto!"

Wes swapped places with Flint's Guardian, who was immediately ready to throw a strong punch into the storm apprentice and send her flying into the walls. The Ravenfield brothers grinned at each other and high-fived before racing after their friends up the stairs.

Gwyn looked down the spiral staircase and saw them running up. "Nice job, you two! Think we beat them?!"

"Hard to say!" Wes shouted up. "They might get their second wind in a moment, but we're not sticking around to find out!"

Tony clenched his teeth. "Agreed! The Storm Mage is what we want!"

Ella narrowed her eyes. "You still sound like you want to beat him to a pulp."

"Trust me, that's not all what I want to do if that bastard doesn't explain himself…"

Griffin glared at his ally. "This sounds like more a personal vendetta for you, Sparky."

The Dewott's body erupted with electricity. "More than you know…"

Flint panted heavily as he ran alongside his brother, asking him, "What's he on about, exactly?"

Wes bit his lip. "I…think I know, but we need to reach the top to make sure. Just make sure Tony doesn't do anything stupid or it'll cost us."

"We still haven't run into Gunnar yet," Flint pointed out.

"Yeah…by the way, aren't there _five_ apprentices?" Wes brought up.

Jinxing himself, wide lightning beams fired down at them. Wes grabbed Flint and, without warning, used the Warp Pad to bounce up to the others and avoid falling. Flint turned a little green from the takeoff, not used to the sudden change in speeds like his brother.

The others watched as the Ravenfield brothers plopped down in front of them, just as they reached the second floor of the temple. After the two recovered, the team spotted the fourth apprentice: A Midday Lycanroc wearing the same robes as the others. His eyes were set on them in a focused gaze. Floating by his sides were two Lightning Guardians, their eyes gleaming red in a sharp glare.

Ella grinned irritably as her eyes twitched. "Oh goodie, I was wondering when we would run into the Guardians."

The team quickly escaped onto the second floor as the Guardians fired lightning beams at them. The second floor, while spacious like the previous floor, provided stone statues of Genie Trio in their Therian Forms. For their sake, the statues hopefully won't come to life and provide more pressure.

The team spread themselves out as the Lycanroc floated in with the Guardians readying another attack. "You six are difficult to put down. I didn't expect you to get passed my allies so quickly." He narrowed his eyes. "But this is the end of the line for you."

Tony glared at the wolf and pointed up. "Sorry Fido, but nothing's keeping me from teaching that bastard a lesson."

The Lycanroc narrowed his eyes. "So be it." His Lightning Guardians flew right at him.

"Ventusphere!" He threw the spiraling wind sphere, knocking one away before dodging the second one. "Quick Step!" His legs sparked with electricity before running along the wall, lightly digging his feet into it to provide footholds.

The Lycanroc channeled electricity through the rocks in her mane and fired frantically moving thunderbolts right for him. Griffin intercepted the attacks with his Endless Regret before pulling out Infinity Breaker. He aimed the polearm and extended it at the wolf, forcing him to dodge immediately.

The two Lightning Guardians rose in the air and held their hands out, combing both their electricity to create one massive sphere of it. They dove down with the electricity sparking frantically between them.

Gwyn curled up into a ball and spun right towards. She jumped off the ground and collided with the electrical sphere. Her needle hair grinded into the sphere, wearing it down until it exploded. The explosion of lightning sent Gwyn bouncing around in her curled-up state, her hairs singed from the blast.

One of the Guardians flew after her with a lightning sword conjured up, but was intercepted by Flint's Guardian who smashed the blade to pieces with a single punch. The Flareon glared at them as he ran over. "You're dealing with me!"

The Guardian narrowed its eyes at him before throwing a punch at the Celestial variant. Both collided fists in a brief stalemate before locking themselves in a rapid-fire punching standoff.

The Lycanroc scanned the room before blocking a surprise attack from Wes. The Umbreon smirked. "You guys are pretty good, but we're better!"

The wolf showed his teeth as he grinned. "Then allow me to even the scales." He inhaled deeply, then blasted compressed air against the Umbreon's underside and launched him against the wall.

"GAH!" Wes cried out as the winds viciously pressed him down to the wall. He kept one eye open as he glared at the Lycanroc. "Big bad wolf coming in like a hurricane, huh?" Wes focused magic in front of his open mouth.

The wolf stopped his attack and lunged at him. His hindlegs kicked the air, causing it to ripple and launch him towards the Umbreon. "I sense a great deal of concentrated magic there. Pure, raw magic. You have mastery over one of the Mystic Spells."

Wes grinned. "See for yourself! Mystic Beam!" He fired the concentrated, purple beam directly at the wolf.

Using his forelegs, the Lycanroc spun himself into a tornado that coated itself in electricity. "Fluctus Spiral!" He collided with the Mystic Beam and pushed against it with matching force.

Wes smirked, then used a Warp Pad to ricochet around the wolf, moving faster than his Mystic Beam as it ended, until he was right behind him. "TerraSlash!" A ring of purple light appeared on the ground he floated over, then fired fast moving shards that pierced through the lightning covered tornado.

The Lycanroc was ejected from his attack, crossing his forelegs as he endured the attacks. He nearly hit the ground until Alis appeared from downstairs and grabbed him. "Gotcha'!"

The other two flew in on their clouds. "Pembroke! How's the situation?!" Jose called out.

The Lycanroc known as Pembroke reformed a new cloud and stood on it. He glared as his two Lightning Guardians fired down lightning arrows to keep the team from reaching the stairs. "They're persisting rather stubbornly."

Androwe smirked. "Then let's add on the pressure!" He raised his head and let out a deep, bellowing call.

As Griffin slashed through one of the Lightning Guardians, he noticed the dark clouds forming overhead. He grimaced. "Not again…"

The team glared as the four apprentices floated above them, readying their attacks. Tony's attention kept wandering to the stairs. The closer they got, the more familiar the aura above them felt. The familiarity alone made him growl under his breath. It was definite proof the Storm Mage was _that_ Leroy. He recognized this aura ever since the day he last felt it.

 _No more games._ Tony glared at the apprentices and raised his scalchops. He was going to settle the score and get his answers.

* * *

The rumbling felt below the temple was undoubtedly intense. The collision of raw magic and the rush of attacks connecting could be felt by the Storm Mage as he sat in the very center of the spacious rooftop. He kept his gaze towards the sky as rainwater pelted furiously against his hooded face. Aside from his large form, a notable feature revealed from his appearance was the horn sticking out from his hood, which sparked with electricity.

"…is that so?" the mage asked his loyal apprentice, Gunnar, who stood near the roof entrance, a hatch in the floor.

The Druddigon bowed his head. "Tony Sapienti is his name, my master, without question. Aside from name, there are…similar attributes that point him to being the very Dewott."

The Storm Mage, Leroy, was quiet for a moment before huffing a deep breath. "How unexpected. I didn't expect him to be a part of these treasure hunters."

Gunnar narrowed his eyes. "There is…a lot of anger in him. Towards you, specifically."

"I'm not surprised."

"You don't sound upset about it, Master."

Leroy raised his arm and waved it off. "He's a child. Always has been for as long as I've known him. He'll get over it."

"He's intent on getting the key, Master." Gunnar looked down as he sensed the influx of colliding auras below them. "How do you intend to greet him after so long?"

Leroy huffed. "I don't have to do anything…except my job."

Gunnar narrowed his eyes. "Master, while it isn't in my business to meddle, perhaps you should consider another option. I don't know the boy at all or his mental state, but he doesn't seem to be fighting his way up here just to have a reunion sparring match or something as simple as a hug. There's actual…spite in his eyes."

"Familial matters do not concern me. Do your job and keep them from coming to the roof. I shall face them if they are truly worth my time."

Gunnar didn't approve of the answer, feeling his face fall into a disappointed frown. He would've said something else to _maybe_ convince him otherwise, but he was right: he had a job to do. Judging from the fighting below, Team Ravenfield has surpassed the expectations of their first encounter with the mages. The others won't be able to last much longer.

"Get to work," Leroy ordered in a quiet, serious tone.

With no reluctance but dissatisfaction, Gunnar opened the roof hatch and walked downstairs. His claws sparked with electricity as he prepared to enter the fray.

Leroy resumed looking up at the sky. Through his hood, his eyes could be seen narrowing in a brooding manner. _That boy is more trouble than I gave him credit for._

* * *

Tony and Jose collided their electrical weaponry, sparking madly as they pushed against the other's weapons. Jose kept putting pressure against Tony with one hand as he formed a dozen electrical knives between his fingers. He threw them up, then guided them with his finger to dive bomb the otter.

The Dewott, however, anticipated them and jumped back from Jose as the knives tracked after him. He held his finger out and blasted them with Lightning Shot. Jose enlarged his sword and rushed down the fleeing Dewott, spinning his sword like a buzz saw.

Tony landed on his hands, then flipped into the air before vanishing in a flash. Jose stopped immediately, then unexpectedly took a kick to the back. He stumbled around before facing the Dewott, but ended up receiving a Dragon Thunderclap at blank point range, knocking him off his feet.

The fallen Hawlucha tried to stand up, but Tony pushed him back down as he raised his sparking finger. "Yield," he ordered in a quiet, serious tone.

"Well, now where have I heard that tone before?" Tony shot his glare up the stairs, spotting Gunnar hanging above on a cloud. He wielded a broadsword over his shoulder, which was infused with his electricity. "Oh yes, about half a minute ago." Gunnar narrowed his eyes. "For all that hatred for him, you've still picked up a few of his mannerisms." Tony adjusted his posture, almost appearing relaxed with his arms hanging loosely. "Though, I doubt you'd admit it."

Tony's fur glowed with the static appearance. "My fight isn't with you, Gunnar. It's with that shitty bastard upstairs."

"I'm more than aware of that, young Sapienti." He lifted his sword, swung it a couple times with a show of great strength, then pointed it towards him. "But I have my job to do. Forgive me, but I can't let you pass without giving it my all."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, then glowered. "No hard feelings, then."

Tony activated Light Speed and zipped up the walls, appearing right over Gunnar in the blink of an eye. He raised his electrified Razor Shells and swung down against the readily prepared broadsword. Gunnar grunted as the lack of grounding pushed him down a bit. He pushed Tony off his sword, who caught himself on the wall, then charged for him with his sword pulled back. Tony bounced off the wall and collided his scalchops with his blade.

Down below, Griffin swung furious at Androwe as he kept using his aurora feint technique. The Walrein laughed. "Fight away all you want! As long as I know how and when you'll strike, it's a matter of dodging your attacks before they connect. If you can't see my exact location, I can easily predict your strikes!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes, then stood up straight. "Countering you directly wouldn't work given your preferred method of mid-range fighting." He held Endless Regret out before switching it with Justice Flyer. "In that case, if I can't slash you before you dodge, I'll just attack faster than you can move."

The rainbow Androwe illusions recoiled. "Huh?!"

Griffin crouched down before kicking off with Justice Flyer thrusted forward, propelling himself at breakneck speeds. He passed through the cluster of illusion, but took note of the change in mood from the Walrein. He looked spooked. This made the Grovyle smirked as he dug his claws into the ground and propelled back to him.

Androwe frantically kept track of Griffin's whereabouts as he flew through the cluster, frantically adjusting his hidden position within the clones. He nearly paralyzed in fear as he received nicks through his robe and whiskers. He gritted his teeth and roared his body sparkled brightly. "Haglaurora!" The crystal light spears fired from the illusions and flew right towards Griffin.

Griffin, however, smirked boldly. "You gave away your position."

He quickly traded out for Quicksilver, then unsheathed the sword. Androwe didn't see it coming outside of a silver blur. Suddenly, his body received severe slashing damage that penetrated through his protective aura. Griffin's blurry form spun the sword and returned it to its sheathe, ending the speed boost. Androwe's feint technique vanished before he collapsed to the ground.

Alis fired down thunderbolts at Ella and Gwyn as she chased them down. She spun her bone club, generating lightning in the center. "If this storm won't deter you, then I present to you the mother of all storms!" She swiped her bone club and channeled the electricity through her mini storm clouds.

Ella and Gwyn stopped running and glared up as they turned darker and charger with even greater electrical power. The Espeon glanced at her friend. "Please tell me you have a lightning proof potion or something!"

Gwyn dug through her bag. "Now that just sounds ridiculous!" She pulled out her Informis Oak berry and pushed it into her open mouth. She swallowed quickly before taking on yet another transformation, this time into her oak form.

Alis waved her club down and commanded her mini clouds to combine their forces for a devastating electrical beam towards the girls. Gwyn raised her hands and shaped theme into thick wooden shells, wrapping around her and Ella as a protective dome. The beam engulfed the wooden dome and incinerated the outside layer, wiping it out in a bright flash.

The Alolan Marowak flew down to assess the damage as the light and smoke cleared. She waved the smoke away, then raised her brow upon finding a hole with blackened burn marks surround the edge. "I must have blasted them back to the first floor." She looked down to see for herself.

Suddenly, the floor behind her busted apart, with Ella flying through on rising tower of wood. Just as Alis turned around in her shock, Ella leapt off and grappled her around the neck. "Enough funny business!"

"Hey!" Alis' cloud flew out of control as she tried to pry Ella off. "Get off me!" She lit the end of her club in ghostly flames and smacked Ella in the side.

"Agh!" Ella grunted. She swung her feet back, then kicked the club out of her hands just as she went for another swing. She switched up her hold and restrained her under the arms. "Gwyn! Now!"

Wooden tendrils shot from the floor and wrapped around Alis while plucking Ella off. Alis let out a gasp as she was cocooned in the roots. Gwyn appeared from under the floor and ran up the wooden spire with her glove slipped over her left hand. She held up one of her explosive fruits. "Nutrient Transvoro!" She absorbed the berry into her glove as she reached the top and jumped in the air. She pressed her fingers together and aimed down. "Detonation Wave!"

With a snap, the wooden spite lit up in a fiery blaze, exploding into burning debris that sprinkled over Ella. Gwyn landed next to her and raised her hand, making Ella grin as she went for the high-five. "Yeah!" they cheered, then jumped when Alis crashed right next to them. Thankfully, she seemed to worn out to continue.

Wes and Flint were keeping the Lightning Guardians and Pembroke occupied as they dodged thunderbolts and powerful wind strikes. Pembroke kicked across the air and soared above them as he fired shots of air from his mouth, basically air bullets. Flint's Guardian kept him mostly protected, since the near-invisible air bullets could still be seen since they were made from magic, but it was difficult to fend off against them and the Guardians. Flint took a few nicks from some bullets.

"Mystic Burst!" Wes slammed his body into one of the Guardians, then kicked it right in the chin. It, however, grabbed him by the ankle and sent a current of electricity running through his system. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOOOOW!" he yelped. It bashed him repeatedly into the ground, then pinned him down as it charged an orb of lighting into its hand.

Pembroke narrowed his eyes. "I order you to yield."

Wes struggled to turn his head, then smirked at him. "If I had a bronze bit for every time some ordered for my surrender…" He got his paw up, then slammed it down. "TerraSlash!"

The Guardian recoiled as stone shards pelted into its face, forcing it off the Umbreon. Wes spun on his side, then swung his leg into its neck and threw him through the air. Wes activated Mystic Burst again for a quick charge on the Mystic Beam, blasting the Lightning Guardian into oblivion.

Flint's Guardian clashed with the Lightning Guardian into a second rapid-fire punch standoff, only Flint wasn't going to let it stay at a stalemate. He clapped his paws. "Time Halt!" With time now frozen, his Guardian rapidly punched all the Guardian's exposed weak points. It jumped back and crossed its arms as it stood by its caster's side.

Time resumed and the Guardian fell apart into sparks from the stacked force of the punches.

Pembroke lunged for Flint and slammed his paws down on the Flareon. "GAH!" Flint cried out as his face was shoved into the ground.

Pembroke inhaled for another air bullet attack, but was forced to flee from the Celestial Guardian. He inhaled once more and fired his air bullets at Flint, who was immediately protected by his Guardian. Once he landed, he immediately blocked a surprise speed attack from Wes, combining Warp Pad and Mystic Burst.

Pembroke smirked. "You are a worthy fighter, Wes Ravenfield!"

Wes grinned. "Thanks! That means a lot!" His eyes twinkled impishly. "But I should warn you, I'm not the fairest fighter of them all!"

He suddenly grappled the wolf with his legs, restraining him. Before Pembroke could muster the strength to escape, Flint ran over with his Guardian cracking its knuckles. "I'm got him, bro!" Flint shouted before roaring a battle cry, ordering his Guardian to deliver a punch that twisted the air around its fist, slamming it into the wolf's cheek and blasting him into the wall.

Wes stood up and grinned at his older brother. "Man, for a dorky Flareon, you pack some muscle!"

Flint blinked, then looked away with a drained grin. "Uh…thanks."

All that remained was Gunnar, who was now fighting Tony on the stairs. Though, he seemed to be having a bit of an off day, because the Dewott was forcing him backwards upstairs. He readily blocked each of his slashes, but didn't make the real effort to attack this time.

The burning determination in Tony's eyes told him he _really_ wanted to set things straight with the Storm Mage. He wasn't even fighting like a speedster would. He was using brute force more and more the closer they reached the top.

Having enough, Gunnar forced Tony back and slammed his sword against the stairs, sending an electric wave towards him. Tony endured the wave and barely tingled against it. He lunged at the Druddigon and slammed his fists into his chest before firing Impetus Pressure, pushing Gunnar against the steps.

The dragon coughed, feeling his bones tingling after the hit, then lifted himself up by the sword. He panted steadily, looking Tony dead in the eye. Tony's posture relaxed itself after a moment. The Druddigon had to give the Dewott some credit. Even for his burst of anger, he retained his rational thought to not strike an enemy who was clearly at a disadvantage.

"…how long have you been training?" Tony asked seriously.

Gunnar panted for a moment, then smiled in exhaustion. "Not particularly long, if I'm being honest. Maybe two years…you've been practicing ever since you were a young lad. Guess you one-upped me."

Tony took a deep breath, then placed his scalchops by his sides before stepping past him. "We'll be taking that key."

Gunnar frowned. "You and I both know that's not what you truly want." He glanced at the still Dewott who stood a few steps over him. "You better know what you're doing."

Tony clenched his fist tightly, taking a couple breaths to ease himself. "I…hope so, too." He started walking. "Guys! We can pass now!"

The rest of Team Ravenfield looked up and saw that Gunnar was on one knee with Tony walking right past him. Though, from the looks of it, Gunnar didn't look anywhere as injured as the rest of the apprentices. Perhaps he's letting Tony pass by. Why, though?

The team glanced at each other, deciding it was best not to waste time. They started ascending the stairs and chasing after the lightning thief.

* * *

The storms seemed to get worse outside as the Dewott closed in on the roof hatch. He pressed his hand on the bottom and pushed it open, let the rain pelt him as he stepped outside. He could hear his friends running up over the thunderous weather. They'll be up in a moment.

Tony took his first step onto the wet stone, rippling the very shallow puddles. Nothing but oceans and storm clouds for miles. The kind of element he would love to live in.

But for right now, it was the perfect setting for this battle.

"You can turn around now!" Tony shouted to the yellow-robed mage that stood on the opposite side of the temple roof. "So, you going to tell me how long you've been expecting me?! Or do you want to skip to the part where I slug you in the cheek for being a shitty bastard?!"

The mage remained immobile as he stared out into the ocean. Only a moment later, he shifted a bit. "…that's some foul mouth you've picked up, boy."

Tony scowled lightly at him, just as his team finally made it to the roof. Flint panted from the running, holding his chest, then looked ahead. "It…It's the Storm Mage…"

Wes stepped forward and gripped his hat. "Hello! Storm Mage! We've come to challenge you!"

The mage stood silent for a moment, then turned himself around. "I've been aware…I've been keeping up to date with your progress from my colleagues. You all have piqued my interest…especially you, Tony."

This raised a few brows from all but Wes and Tony. Gwyn tilted her head. "Um…why Tony?"

The mage gripped his hood. "Oh…he knows why." He ripped the robe off his body, letting it fly away in the wind.

Ella, Flint, and Gwyn gasped in surprise while Griffin's brows dipped a bit. Wes bit his lip nervously as he dared a look at Tony, whose fists were shaking with tense muscles. The scowl on his face couldn't be any more apparent.

Standing before them was a full grown Samurott, clad in deep blue battle armor on his forelegs, hindlegs, and body, with a long sleeved, gray shirt and dark green pants. What really stood out to the team was the familiar, electric glow in his fur that came and went, with a static appearance to it.

Leroy narrowed his eyes at the sullen Dewott emotionlessly. "Tsk…of all the things to come with this job, I didn't expect one of the prophesized heroes to be my own son."


	63. Chapter 63

_**Ch.63: Father and Son Reunited! Thunderous Hatred Booms!**_

The winds picked up drastically in the world of endless ocean and storms, with thunder roaring and lightning streaking the skies. The rains became heavier, pelting down on Team Ravenfield as they focused their attention on their opponent.

However, the storms intensity proved second to the thunderstorm that took shape between Tony and Leroy, their eyes locked with each other. One pair filled with hate, the other filled with coldness. Their reuniting was only for a minute or two, yet the tension was tangible to the rest of Team Ravenfield, unable to avert their eyes from the unmoving scene.

The roof lit up from the frequent flashes of lightning, shining everyone in a bright blue. Tony's and Leroy's fur lit up in their static appearance occasionally. Unlike the others, they could feel the storm's presence on a deeper, mystical level. They felt empowered in its presence. They were in their element.

Three minutes had passed, and Tony finally broke the silence. Sneering, he said, "Some way to greet your kid. You could pretend to be a little more surprised." His glare deepened. "Assuming you had any ounce of care in that black heart of yours."

Leroy remained unfazed as he stared at his son. After a moment, he closed his eyes. "You've certainly changed. You're not as cowardly as I remember." Tony gritted his teeth.

"Wait, wait, wait! Time out!" Gwyn shouted, flailing her arms around. "Tony! Is that really your dad?! The big jerk you kept talking about?! And he's a mage?!"

Tony didn't break eye contact with Leroy. "That last one's news to me."

"But…But…seriously?!" Gwyn exclaimed. Her brain felt like it got fried.

Flint's ears flopped down. "I can't believe this…"

"So, this is why you were so fussy the last couple of days," Ella figured out. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"To be honest, I was hoping it wasn't him and that I was just overthinking things." Tony glared. "But I recognize that magic aura. It has faint similarities to my own. Only way that's possible is if it was someone from my immediate family. I wanted to believe my senses were playing tricks on me…but I guess fate works in punishing ways. Now I get to learn where my asshole of a father has been for the last eight years. What a surprise."

Leroy narrowed his eyes. "Did your mother raise you with that filthy mouth?"

Tony smirked exasperatedly. "Oh no…why would you think such a thing? I just picked it up from the _hellhole_ we were forced to live in all these years!" His sarcastic smirk fell into a frown. "Fun fact: when you can't afford to keep your house, you can't exactly _keep it_ anymore. Guess the one place anyone poorer than dirt has left to live is the wonderful and shitty dump known as Fuego Village!"

Leroy blinked, his expression unmoving. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah! Mom tried her hardest to make it work! Getting jobs, keeping us fed, and just trying to be the best mother she can through the hard times! Oh, she knew how to keep her spirits up when times were tough! Do you know what sitting through ash storms are like? They suck!" Tony held his hips. "And look at you, living it up in a cozy little temple with _apprentices_ and a _fancy job_! Don't you just feel special?"

The hostile atmosphere around the Dewott made the rest of his team greatly uncomfortable. Despite his playful, sarcastic attitude, there was bitter undertones that were hard to miss. Eight years of pent up frustration was resurfacing from the lightning thief.

Tony paced around on the roof, going on with his rant. "I mean, just look at this place! You're living it up out here! You got the perfect weather and location! I guess you decided to be a selfish bastard and keep it all to yourself." Tony sneered at the Samurott. "Oh wait...I'm giving you too much credit. That implies some actual care towards your family."

Leroy glared. "Enough of your nonsense, boy. Your petty tantrum is of no concern to me."

"Don't go giving me the cold shoulder, _Leroy,_ " the Dewott growled, pointing at him accusingly. "You abandoned your family! Left them to fend for themselves without so much as a warning! You left Mom, me, and your unborn daughter and never came back! Eight years, Leroy! Eight! YEARS!"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing," Leroy stated emotionlessly. "You're still alive, aren't you? Figure that's enough." He glared. "Honestly, you should be happy to still have the family you have left."

Tony grinned irritably. "Oh, I see! Trying to play the whole 'material goods doesn't bring happiness' bit?! You're not wrong, but a damn house that wasn't falling apart by the corners sure would be nice!" The Dewott gripped his face and growled. "I mean…seriously! Do you not understand what you put us through, you bastard?! Not even a word of where you were going! You just left! That's it!"

"I left because my obligation as a mage came first." Leroy glared. "You know how dangerous the Idol of Origin is if you're out searching for it. Its safety comes before family, whether you like it or not."

Tony scoffed. "Nice excuse, let me take a stab at it. I don't give two shits what your obligations are. You could have tried supporting us from afar, like a reasonable breadwinner of a household should." He shrugged. "But then again, you are incredibly incompetent with everything that doesn't involve beating the shit out of someone."

Leroy closed his eyes. "I see you've been learning more about my least shining moments."

"It's like you don't even care. You never took the time of day just to be an actual father. It's like all you care about is fighting. News flash: I don't care about your brawling obsession! You married Mom, you had kids with her, and you had to deal with the future like a man!" Tony growled. "You didn't come here out of obligation! You ran away like a coward! You couldn't accept there was something you weren't good at and decided to just ditch us because being a Arceus damn father was too difficult!"

Leroy sneered at the snarling Dewott. Their anger intensified between them, just as the fives apprentices made their way to the top. Gunnar had his sword sheathed on his back. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the feuding duo. "I see we've made it in time…"

Ella cringed uncomfortably. "I know Tony hates his father, but…this seems like a bit much…"

"He's had eight years to think about this," Griffin pointed out. "Eight years of anger welling up in him. I don't think there's been a time where he didn't think about what he wanted to yell at his old man. Now he's letting all his feelings out in one sitting."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Tony…"

There was silence between the two Sapienti males, matching glares casted at each other. Leroy gritted his teeth, then scoffed. "You're still a damn child."

Tony raised his brow, retaining his angry expression. "Come again?"

"I never worked well with others. Your mother knew this clearly, yet she still roped me into marrying her. She tried to convince me to settle down and take it easy. The concept itself seemed foreign to me…all I've know was battle." Leroy shook his head. "Angel knew how to get her way…so I ended up marrying her just to see if there was some benefit to this…settling down nonsense." Leroy glared. "Turns out…raising a family was a waste of my time."

Tony clenched his teeth. "You want to repeat that?"

"You were such a whiny brat. Naïve…scared…pathetic…" Leroy glared. "You just couldn't grow up, could you? You were a nuisance to deal with."

The Dewott seethed through his dark smirk. "Wow…you really are making yourself out as a jackass. Want to say anymore stupid shit? I suppose next you're going to say Mom was an annoying bitch and that you wish you never met her!"

"…" Leroy glared down. "And yet…your mother somehow always made it work." Tony raised his brow in confusion. "Where I failed, she picked up after me." He scoffed. "Felt so useless. I was raised to be a warrior, not a parent. But even though I cared not for you, Angel still brought something into my life that I've never experienced." He closed his eyes. "Perhaps a decent life…but it felt restricting…having people in my life."

Tony frowned, eyes shaped into an ominous glare. "So, you just gave up…like a coward." His fist clenched up. "You think I'm a nuisance…because you just saw me as a burden to deal with in your sad, miserable world. Did you even care what might have happened to us without you?"

"I trusted your mother to handle-"

"Reality check, asshole! Mom couldn't do shit! She tried and tried and kept on trying, but we still ended up living poor out in hell! I had to take over _your_ responsibilities when she became too sick to raise me or Cheri! You didn't care to support us from here or visit us! You just didn't want to raise a family anymore and left!"

"Because dedicating myself to something I never wanted was a waste of my time!" Leroy shouted. "I gave Angel a chance! I loved her, but I didn't want to weigh myself down with a family! I've seen what happens to others in my line of work! There are those out there who will slay loved ones for revenge!"

Griffin glared, feeling a chord being struck inside him. _I know that feeling…_

Yet, Tony didn't care. "Oh, bravo!" Tony exclaimed, clapping sarcastically. "Now you're playing this off like you're being noble! Oh, let me guess! Our lives were in danger? You're running out of excuses, asshole!"

"Whether you like it or not, I cut myself off from you just so I could focus on protecting the key. I was the strongest candidate of my fellow apprentices. They needed someone like me to protect that key. I suggest taking another look at the mages. Any of the ones you fought ever mention having immediate family? Probably not. I rather not deal with Angel's death on my hands if someone was insane enough to come after me. I didn't want to deal with you or any more of the things I couldn't do." Leroy glared. "I admit: I'm not good at being a parent. I've never experienced love before. I never had something like that for as long as I can remember. I just couldn't raise you."

"You're sending me mixed messages here!" Tony growled. "You hated me, but you didn't want my life ruined?!"

"Hate is a strong word. I say nuisance…because I never had to deal with kids. I rather just cut all ties entirely instead of failing to do something I never could achieve. At least like this, I'm doing something worthwhile."

Tony blinked through his glare, then scoffed. "Someone once told me the Idol of Origin was far more important than my family. It made me angry to hear that, but now I see there is truth to the matter. The keys are important…" Tony's eyes darkened. "But you still ran away, before you could even see your own daughter."

Leroy closed his eyes. "Cheri, you said her name is? That was the name your mother picked out for her."

Tony jabbed his finger against his chest. "I took over and filled in your shoes so I could be better than you. I should have resented sharing the name 'Sapienti' from you, but I proudly wore that name as an expression of myself! A better version of you! One who doesn't abandon his family because it's too hard!"

Leroy opened his eyes and stared intently at the Dewott. "You think you're better than me…simply because you've done a better job at doing what I couldn't?" The Samurott gritted his teeth. "You really are still a child."

"Quit saying that!" Tony growled. "I've grown up a long time ago! The hell I had to deal with! Do you know the shit I've seen?! I've seen horrible things! People dying of sickness! Bandits enforcing their territory onto others! I had a friend who lost her freakin' hand because her mother was a conniving bitch who was more concerned about saving her own skin than her own child's! You have no right to call me a child!"

"And yet…your intended goal all the way up here was not solely to take my key. You just wanted revenge."

Tony's arms drooped down. "Yeah…so?"

"That…is pathetic."

The Dewott raised his brow and gritted his teeth. "What are you going on about now?"

"You want to know why I referred to you as a whiny brat? It's because you never thought with your head. You were always a stupid, overly emotional child who thought on pure emotion rather than thinking things through!" Leroy glared. "You got angry at some older kids and chased after them. You nearly ran off a cliff because you were only thinking about getting revenge. If I hadn't found you when I returned from work, you could have split your head open."

Tony grimaced. "One time! I-!"

"You got upset and cried because someone accidentally ran into you. You blew your lid off because you wouldn't eat your food. You got scared over the most minute annoyances because you were afraid of the monsters that lurked in your imagination. Even now, it seems that overemotional trend hasn't ended, just evolved. Now it seems all you care about is getting your petty revenge because I chose not to bother myself making more mistakes."

Tony clenched his fists so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "Shut…up…" he growled venomously. "I'm taking that key and making you pay!"

"If that's the attitude you're going into battle with, you cannot beat me." Leroy bared his teeth. "Is this how you'll confront the Shadow King if he returns? Are you going to fight like a warrior or are you going to get angry when things don't go your way?"

"I'm not the one who should be chastised!" Tony shouted. "YOU have to suffer for being a shitty father! You weren't there for Mom! You weren't there for Cheri! You never cared about me! All you cared about was yourself! I'm taking that key and sending you straight to hell!"

"Tony!" Ella scolded loudly. "That's enough! Calm down!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. _He isn't thinking straight._

Tony crouched down, legs spread out and one hand on the ground, keeping himself up. He seethed through his teeth. "You've neglected me! You've belittled me! You never gave me any positive encouragement! I'll never, ever forgive you for abandoning us! I've suffered enough torment from the scum of Mysto! Mom and Cheri have suffered enough! And you still! Don't! CARE!"

Leroy narrowed his eyes. "…and you think I haven't?"

Tony growled. "I'm done with your bullshit! It's just you and me!"

Wes' eyes widened. He took a step forward. "Tony! Our chances will be better if we-!"

" _Stay out of this!"_ the Dewott snarled, making the Umbreon jump back. "He's mine…"

Leroy huffed a sigh. "If you want me to say it, I will: I didn't want to leave the way I did, but I just couldn't deal with having others in my life."

Tony's fur sparked wildly. "Weren't you listening? I'm done with your bullshit!"

The Samurott glared at his son, then sighed. "Fine…I still have my job to do. If you won't listen to me, then I guess I'll have to dispose of you."

Tony growled dangerously. "I want to see you try."

Gwyn stumbled back. "Are we seriously going to let him fight on his own?! That's insane!"

Wes narrowed his eyes. _We were warned that Randolph and Seraphina were merciful when they took on me and Griffin. We decided it would be easier to work as a team. I should be pulling Tony from this fight, but…he's got a lot of issues to work out. Still…_

Wes flinched out of his thoughts as a bolt of lightning shot down on the roof, which scared Gwyn into clinging to Ella with her fur standing on end. He glared at the two Sapientis and saw their aura surrounding them in the physical plane. Their fur color glowed with their static appearance, buzzing more wildly than before.

Flint looked at the raging storm clouds above them and noticed the lightning that once shot randomly was now concentrating onto the tower. "Their combined natures are drawing in the storms' power."

To further his point, the rainwater suddenly got worse while the winds blew uncontrollably, spraying the rain around and making everything feel like it was wrapped in a thick mist. Not enough to completely obscure their vision of the two Storm Magic users, but it was a thick curtain of water.

Gwyn whimpered as lightning shot down at the temple, clinging tighter to Ella. "I don't like this dimension! The weather here's insane!" she screamed.

The apprentices threw on their hoods as the rain intensified. Alis glared. "I've never seen anything like this from Master Leroy before. Just the force of their auras is commanding the storms."

Lightning struck down at them, causing Team Ravenfield to shield themselves, but Gunnar held his sword up and drew the lightning into the blade like a lightning rod. The Druddigon snapped his fingers and created an electrical field around them. Whatever stray bolts got too close to them, the field would absorb and redirect the shot into the ocean. Gunnar narrowed his eyes. "I respect Master Leroy as a fighter…but I've heard much about what he did. I can't say I approve of him abandoning his family."

"He seriously left them because it was too much for him?" Griffin asked.

"That's what we know," Androwe explained. "But also because…protecting the key _does_ run the risk of putting others in danger. It's why this job is optional and only takes in special apprentices that fit the criteria."

"Family life never fit his lifestyle," Pembroke brought up. "I think he only stayed with his wife for as long as he did because he put legitimate effort into trying." He sighed. "But even then…he just wanted to forget about it all."

Griffin glared. _Guess Sparky has grounds to stand on._

Silence came between Tony and Leroy as they stared each other down. Tony shifted his position a bit as he glared at the Samurott. Electricity coursed through his whiskers. His muscles were tense from intense focus. Meanwhile, Leroy's form felt more relaxed. He didn't take on his own fighting stance as he simply glared at his son with indifference, with his only objective being the protection of the Key of Storms.

Once Tony found his footing in the slippery stone, he kicked off and rushed towards the Samurott, splashing up water behind him. "Ventusphere!" Swirling winds cupped into his hand as he threw his hand out at the mage.

Leroy, however, reached out and clutched down on the Ventusphere, much to Tony's surprise. The winds violently expanded outward, sending the Dewott flying back while Leroy took the winds without difficulty. Tony caught himself on the floor and dashed off, circling his father with the added speed of Quick Step.

Sparks flew off and surged through the ground with each swift step he took. Tony stopped by Leroy's side and threw a kick to his gut. Leroy blocked the hit with his bracer, easily swatting the Dewott away. "I hope that isn't all you've got," Leroy taunted coldly.

Tony flipped off his hands and landed easily on his feet. He scoffed under his breath, then straightened up, channeling electricity through his arms. "It's called a warm-up for a reason. Quick Step!" Once again tripling his speed, he sprinted for the Samurott.

Leroy raised his foreleg and slammed his hand down, sending forth a wave of electricity that rose up from the ground like an actual tidal wave. "Surge Fluctus!"

Tony wasn't deterred by the incredible magic within the attack and kept sprinting. "Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped his lands and created an opening through the wave, jumping through it safely. He gripped down on his scalchops and wielded them, electrifying the water blades.

Leroy blocked the blades with his bracer, narrowing his eyes at the intense, yet controlled sparks flying off. "You've certainly mastered control over your electricity. It takes years of practice to channel electricity through a conduit so fluidly."

Tony growled. "I don't need your damn compliments, you jackass!" He pushed himself off, then immediately lunged for his chest while his guard was down.

However, Leroy wasn't so easily taken as he swiftly slammed his hand down on the Dewott's head and smashed it into the roof, causing the thief's team to flinch. The impact was very pronounced and sickeningly brutal. Leroy wasn't messing around, even if it's his own son.

As Tony struggled against the Samurott's hold, Leroy resumed their earlier discussion, "Perhaps to make my point clear, family life was a new experience for me. Perhaps you can be angry with my departure, but it sounds to me your mother holds no resentment. How like her to do so."

Tony ceased trying to push against his father's foreleg and instead raised his hands, channeling Fulmen Scattershot. Only, rather than creating a field of electrical orbs, he slammed the two charges down into a blinding light that forced Leroy to back off.

Tony leapt out of Leroy's reach, all while gritting his teeth. "What's that supposed to me?! Do you know how hurt she was when you left?!" He used Fulmen Scattershot again, firing a volley of electrical orbs.

Leroy, despite his size, demonstrated remarkable nimbleness and speed as he avoided the shots, which swirled in the wind that spiraled around the tower. "I'm sure she was…"

"Is that all you have to say?!" Tony growled. He raised his fingers and stopped the electrical orbs, which surround the entire roof of the tower. "She was devastated when you left! I don't know what she saw in a shitty jerk like you, but she missed you!" He swung his hands down with a swift snap of his fingers and electrocuted everything inside the field, including himself.

Team Ravenfield and the apprentices covered their eyes as the light emitted a blindingly bright light. The lightning struck Leroy, but he took it with no visible discomfort. Tony, having grown use to his electricity's own intensity, was also unfazed. He glared in annoyance as the Samurott just took the attack.

"What a weak spark…" Leroy mocked coldly. He raised his hand up, sending electricity through it. "I've taken worse hits from deadlier storms. I'd had hope you would provide more of a fight."

Tony scoffed. "You're barely fighting back."

"Allow me to rectify that complaint." He thrusted his hand out. "Gale-Vis Fulmen!" Shooting from his hand were dozens of electrified cyclones, slithering through the air likes snakes, or like the approaching heads of a hydra. Either way, they were coming in fast.

Tony ran to his right, with the cyclones chasing after him. "Light Speed!" In a flash, he zipped past the electrified winds and got above his father in the blink of an eye. He aimed his finger down and charged up electricity through it. "Lightning Shot!"

In a surprise, however, Leroy reacted quickly and pointed back at the Dewott. "Lightning Shot!"

The two beams of electricity collided with each other in a brief power clash before Tony flew back, gaining some distance. He grunted. "Copycat…"

Leroy glared. "For someone who doesn't hold me in high regards, you're not one to refer to me as the copycat. Even with our tense relationship, you still spied on me during my practice bouts." He raised his brow. "You're a clever learner, boy. Shame you waste that potential acting out some irrationally."

"Tsk…" Tony spat on the ground and raised his fists. "What's so irrational about being pissed with a flaky, emotionless jackass?"

"The results of this battle are all the answer you need."

Tony scoffed, forming an irritated grin. "Don't get cocky with me."

They both aimed their fingers at each other, channeled electricity through them. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet!" They rapid fired the multiple Lightning Shots, accurately countering each other's with unreal precision.

Team Ravenfield watched the exchange of similar spells in awe. "That's right…Tony said he picked up his traits from his father," Flint brought up. "He must have self-taught himself all those spells from watching him."

"He's a natural born learner like Wes," Ella commented.

Griffin glared. "He's stalling."

"Huh?" the team sounded.

"Just look at him. He's not taking Sparks seriously." He pointed at the Samurott, still firing shots at his son. From the start of the match to now, Leroy's facial features had barely changed in any drastic sense. "He knows full well that Sparks is set on proving a point. He's waiting for him to slip up."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes worriedly. "What does that mean?"

"It means either he drops the daddy issues or we'll be seeing some problems."

Wes narrowed his eyes, watching the growing rage on Tony's face. "Come on, Tony…"

Tony and Leroy finally stopped firing their Lightning Shots. The Dewott immediately changed things up by rushing in with his scalchops once again. "Quick Step!" He sped around in swift sidesteps, hoping to throw the Samurott off.

Leroy kept lazy vigilance of his son's position, resuming where he left off, "I fully expected your mother to hate me for departing the way I did. Even I wonder why she would hold me with the same standards…"

"Stop…TALKING!" Tony slid in on the slippery stone and swung his blades.

Leroy swiftly gripped his left seamitar and unsheathed it, connecting with Tony's electrified water blades. Tony pushed against the larger sea lion harder, locking them into a slight strength clash.

Leroy glared coldly at the Dewott. "Perhaps now we should test the extent of your swordsmanship." His fur glowed brightly as he channeled lightning through his foreleg and shot it through his seamitar, exploding it in a blinding light that Tony had to look away from. The Dewott jumped back as soon as his arms went limp, avoiding a swift chop from the seamitar.

He stumbled back a bit, but retook his stance. He glared at Leroy as he held his weapon over his shoulder. It was coated in a thick cluster of electricity, surging with a strange mix of chaotic movement and stable control in the lightning.

Leroy locked eyes with his son, raising his brow curiously. "I felt the tension in your strike. You're pushing yourself far past your normal strengths."

Tony sneered and balanced on one foot as he posed with his blades in an intimidating manner. "I fight the way I want."

"You're fighting recklessly. You don't care about getting that key. You just want to have your revenge." Leroy shook his head. "You're acting like a damn brat, same as before."

"Stop calling me…a BRAT!" Tony roared before rushing back into the fight.

Leroy's gaze steadied as his blade met Tony's. The collision of weapons seemed to affect the atmosphere, as two bolts of lightning struck in the center of the raging storm above them. The flashes accentuated the anger in Tony's face, darkening his features while highlighting his pronounced glare. The same effect came over Leroy's cold expression, though not as intense.

Their blades separated, then they went in for the second clash. Each collision sent a shower of sparks flying with vivid ferocity, maximized by the intensity of their auras.

"Quick Step!" they both shouted, wrapping their legs in electricity. They sped around the roof and clashed their blades with each passing. Their audience had to keep constant awareness of where they were. While not impossible to keep up with, constant attention was needed, otherwise one would miss the trade of attacks. And it only got faster.

"Light Speed!" Tony and Leroy coated themselves in electricity before speeding off at incredible speeds.

The famous spell that made Tony so formidable, now being used by son and father. In an instant, all Team Ravenfield could see were flashes of light zipping around the roof, too fast to keep track of compared to the Quick Step. Mere blinking meant missing half the fight. It seemed all Tony knew came from his father. They had to wonder…what other tricks Leroy had up his sleeve.

Tony switched up tactics and flipped over Leroy just as he approached with another sword swing. Tony sheathed his scalchops and aimed his fists down at the Samurott. "Impetus Pressure!" The wave of pressure blasted down on the mage, shooting through him.

Leroy grunted in discomfort, but fought back against the pressure wave and grabbed Tony by the wrist. He swung him down and threw him into the ground on his back. The Dewott coughed out blood from the impact, momentarily stunned. Leroy took this brief window of vulnerability to extend his fists out and aim for the Dewott.

"Impetus Pressure: Maximum Tremor!"

Tony's eyes widened as his body was completely engulfed in a beam of vibration, crushing up the roof under his back and nearly collapsing through it. Blood forced out of his mouth once again, spilling onto his face and upper half of his vest. This Impetus Pressure felt more rattling than his own. It felt like his cells were being vibrated at unbearable degrees.

Leroy, after ceasing his spell, grabbed Tony by the head and lifted him up. "Do you yield?"

Blood dripped from the corner of Tony's lip. He weakly brought his fist up and wiped it off, lightly staining his fur. He glared into his father's eyes, eyes sparking with lightning. "I'm not done yet." He quickly threw his fists out and blasted the Samurott in the face with Impetus Pressure.

The surprise attack disoriented the sea lion, loosing his hold on the thief. Tony quickly sprinted under him and shot his leg into the Samurott's exposed stomach, where the armor didn't cover him. Leroy flinched, then jumped back only to find the Dewott had fled. He quickly surveyed the area before feeling a fist collide against his cheek. He forced back against the fist and glared at his son, who had the remnants of the Light Speed fading off him.

"You're making progress…but not fast enough." He slammed his palm into the Dewott's chest. Before he could attempt to flee, Leroy shouted, "Gale-Vis Fulmen!" Tony was fired back by the electrified cyclones, drilling against his body before merging into a larger cyclone that spun vertically, incapacitating the thief in the center as he was bombarded with electricity.

The others looked on in concern. Gwyn reached out. "We need to help him!"

"I agree!" Flint shouted. "Tony can't face him on his own!"

However, Griffin held them back before they could exit the protective field. "No…he needs to do this on his own." The Flareon and Mew looked at him in confusion. "Trust me…this is something he needs to settle by himself."

Ella bit her lip. "Does Tony even stand a chance?"

"As he is…" Griffin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Best hope luck is on his side."

Leroy sat on his haunches and crossed his forelegs as he watched his son struggle against the damaging and restricting lightning bolts. He narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it was wrong of me to leave the way I did…but you aren't making your case better by constantly fighting against the past."

Tony gritted his teeth together, struggling to face the Samurott as the high winds of the cyclone stung his eyes. He leered furiously at his father. "This is all…your FAULT!"

"And why must it bear repeating?"

"If you won't own up to abandoning us…I'll make you pay for every horrible day we've endured!" Tony fought back against the restrictive lightning. They felt like shackles latched around his arms and legs, but a shackle can be broken with the right level of might.

Leroy closed his eyes. "I see the fault in my actions…but I cannot bear to face the consequences. There is no point in making amends. The damage is already done."

"Don't…worry!" Tony growled through his teeth as he fought against the bindings. "You won't have to make amends…you'll be reprimanded! Severely and without mercy! Light Speed!"

Tony's body lit up in electricity. Due to his entrapment, Team Ravenfield finally got a good look at his electrified form. He looked just like a Dewott if they were made completely out of electricity. They saw said form vibrating in place, disrupting the electrical bindings and the storm surrounding him.

Tony's arm resisted the binding force of the electricity, pulling with all his might against it before ripping himself out. In a flash, the cyclone collapsed in a single move, with Tony's blazing form vanishing the second he was free.

Leroy had better eyesight than Team Ravenfield when keeping up with Tony's speed, as he was able to not only accurately predict the zipping thunderbolt's movements, but managed to tag him with his seamitar, landing a clean hit against the Dewott's stomach.

Tony clenched his teeth, keeping himself together as he grabbed onto the seamitar and held on tight. "Got you!" He formed the Ventusphere and slammed it into the Samurott's face.

The winds blasted into his face and nearly sent his head flying, along with the rest of him, but Leroy gripped down tightly with the ground and tensed his neck, facing the winds seriously. Tony gasped as the Samurott's horn erupted with electricity.

"Lightning Shot: Overdrive Cannon!"

He jabbed the horn against Tony's chest, then blasted him across the roof with a condense orb of electricity. The orb's speed carried Tony through the air and made it impossible for him to slip out. Leroy sheathed his seamitar, then flicked his finger up, guiding the orb into the sky. He watched the two fly higher and higher into the air before reaching the clouds. With a quick clench and twist of his fist, the orb detonated and exploded in a sphere of wildly discharging lightning that blast through the tower and the raging ocean.

Team Ravenfield shielded their eyes, with Ella crying out, "Tony!"

"Isn't this overkill?!" Flint shouted in fear.

Jose crossed his arms. "Perhaps…but it is the job of the Storm Mage to protect the Key of Storms at all costs."

"But to do _that_ against his own _son_?!" Ella yelled.

Wes glared. "Tony's not down yet. He's a tough fighter."

Griffin closed his eyes. _But for how much longer?_

Thankfully, Wes was right in his assumption. The aftermath of the explosion left a giant hole punctured through the clouds, revealing some of the gray sky. Much to their relief, they spotted their Dewott friend in the center of the hole, suspending himself in the air with a Ventusphere on a handstand.

That's what they could see, but they couldn't see the heavy damage he sustained in the attack. He had black patches of burnt fur, his clothes were tattered by the sides, the buttons on his vest were completely blown off, revealing his torso and more burnt fur, and he had slight tremors in his posture, revealing he was losing some steam.

He panted deeply, then positioned himself on the Ventusphere to squat down on it. With the clouds above him destroyed, no more rain fell on him. His fur was matted over his face and puffed out slightly around his body, drenched in rainwater. However, despite his disheveled appearance, he was still raring to settle the score with his old man.

Tony balanced on the Ventusphere on one foot, then threw about four of them ahead of him. He released the one he stood on, using the expanding winds to jump between the line of Ventuspheres and close back in on the tower. On the final 'stepping stone,' he leaped directly over the tower until he was roughly above where his father stood.

"Did you really think I would go down like a weakling?!" Tony shouted as he charged electricity through his hands. "This is the true power of the storm, bastard! Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!"

He fired the two beams that twisted into each other, speedily dropping with the Samurott in his crosshairs. Leroy quietly scoffed before raising his hand up. "You are no master of the storms, boy."

He slammed his palm into the direct path of the diving Lightning Shot. The downward force sunk the roof a bit inside, but remained reasonably stable as Leroy resisted the spell. Tony pinned his arms to his sides as he dove straight down, feeling the rush of the air hitting his face and his whiskers fluttering.

 _I still have my final ace. Just need to wait for the right timing and he's toast!_ Tony smirked angrily. "You're finished, bastard!" He pulled out his scalchops and formed the electrified water blades once again.

With the last of the Lightning Shot out of his way, Leroy quickly countered the Dewott's strike with his seamitar. To Tony's credit, the use of his fall increased the striking power of his strike, nearly collapsing the roof right from under them. _Nearly,_ at least.

Leroy kept a firm hold on his seamitar, fighting back the brief downward force striking down on him, then threw the Dewott off. Tony flipped a couple times in the air and landed on his feet, then immediately zipped around with Quick Step, building up electricity in his hands.

"Lightning Shot!" He ran around his father as he took quick shots at him through his blind spots.

Leroy spun his weapon and accurately deflected the shots while keeping constant focus on the speedy Dewott. "Have you formulated your next plan of attack?"

"Oh, I'll leave you _stunned_!" Tony kicked off and slammed a Ventusphere into the Samurott's side. Leroy gripped down on the ground as the wind sphere pushed him across the roof. "Now, Fulmen Scattershot!" He threw the electrical orbs and had them surround the Samurott in a thick cluster.

The Ventusphere stopped pushing Leroy, who was an inch away from falling over the tower's edge. He glared at the Dewott before noticing the Fulmen Scattershot field surrounding him.

Tony clapped his hands together. "I put far more power into these! Now burn away!" He snapped his fingers, triggering the orbs to explode with lightning.

As promised, the orbs delivered a far stronger discharge than the previous usage. Leroy grunted as the electricity stung at his skin, but not as badly as he did to Tony. He endured the bombardment of lightning and aimed his horn at Tony. Much to the Dewott's surprise, the electricity was being syphoned off and channeled through the horn.

"Fulgur Channeling." The Fulmen Scattershot was completely assimilated into his horn, charging up the tip of his horn with unstable electricity. "I'll take your lightning and give it back with a vengeance. It seems to be your pride and joy." He glared. "Lightning Shot: Overdrive Cannon!"

He fired the electrical blast with greater force, sliding back from the recoil. The shot soared across the roof, tearing up the ground with its extreme pressure. Tony seemed to be frozen in place, as he refused to jump out of the incoming projectile's way.

However, he wasn't planning on running.

Tony scowled and held his hands out. "Anything you can do, I can do better!"

Wes' eyes widened. "Tony, what are you-?!"

"Fulgur Channeling!" the Dewott shouted out just as the enhanced Lightning Shot slammed into his open palms. His heels sunk into the roof, collapsing it in further. His arms were tense, barely withstanding the Lightning Shot without giving out on him. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to contain the unstable, wildly sparking energy between his hands.

He felt the electricity burning his palms, but nothing he couldn't withstand. He could feel the built-up power of his Fulmen Scattershot and the Lightning Shot: Overdrive Cannon attacking his defensive aura. If he wasn't fully prepared to counter or absorb it, chances are he would've been thrown off the tower and straight into the ocean.

With a piercing battle cry, he compressed the Lightning Shot between his hands, soaking up the electricity into his fur as it began to glow. This time, rather than the static appearance that accompanied him, his fur glowed a bright light blue, matching the color of the lightning. Surges of electricity ran up his body. It felt invigorating, the tingling sensation and energy coursing through his veins.

Tony fought against the superior power of the Lighting Shot, imploding the energy between his hands. He seethed with discomfort as the last of the power was sucked into his fur. He threw his hands apart, showing off his smoking palms as he panted in exhaustion.

He shook his head, regaining his breath, then glared at Leroy. "What…What now?"

Leroy narrowed his eyes curiously. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Tony smirked tauntingly. "Just…now…" His hands shook weakly as the smoke around them settled. "You…You're right…I am a quick learner…"

Leroy glared. _Reckless move, too. He used that spell without understanding of the mechanics. He's lucky he didn't burn the skin off his hands._

Tony's fur sparked erratically as he channeled the excess power into his right hand, forming a condensed ball of lightning. He smirked sinisterly. "I'm going to take you out with this final shot…with everything I got…"

Leroy's glare sharpened. "You're too weak. Surrender."

"No!" the Dewott shouted. "I'm going to prove that I'm better than you! I will become the better man!" His electricity bounced off his fur and surged through the wet roof. "I will succeed where you ran away from! I won't abandon family! I won't leave others to survive without me! I shall make the Sapienti name mean something other than being tied to an inconsiderate jackass!"

Leroy blinked slowly. A flash of lightning surged from the sky behind him. "You can't win…not like this. If you want to succeed me…you will fail if you continue this foolish path. Like the childish brat you are."

Tony clenched his teeth and snarled. "I'm done listening to you. Now, behold my power!" He lobbed the electrical orb into the sky.

The orb merged into the clouds instantly. The dark clouds swirled towards the point of contact as power built up in the center of the spiral, a light blue glow emitting and gradually shining brighter.

The Samurott stared at the collection of electricity, narrowing his eyes seriously. "…Thunder God's Wrath. A powerful spell that requires a massive charge time for a destructive blow of raw Storm Magic." He looked directly at Tony. "You intend to finish me off with that."

Tony dragged his foot back and leered back. "I'll use all my power to finish you off! What do you have now?!" He sprinted at full speed with his electrified water blades.

Leroy slammed both his hands down. "Surge Fluctus!" He summoned the wave of electricity from the ground.

Tony didn't try the Dragon Thunderclap this time. Instead, he lunged straight for the wave and slashed the electrical wave to pieces. Strands of sparks were split before and rained over his body as he continued to dash forward without stop. Leroy took out his seamitar and channeled lightning through it.

"Fulgur Channeling: Flash Splitter!" Commanded the raging storm, a bolt of lightning struck his weapon and infused with his magic. He slashed the weapon and clashed with Tony's blades. Much to Tony's surprise, his electrified water blades were absorbed into the seamitar before taking a direct hit to the chest.

"GAH!" Tony cried out. Pain welled up in his chest, nearly making tears leak from his eyes. Adding to the force was the lightning flying off the seamitar and making the Dewott fly back at absurd speeds in a fraction of a second. It was like being from at the speed of lightning. He slid through the roof, uplifted chunks of stone in his path, but rolled to his feet. He touched his chest out of alertness, but recoiled from the stinging pain.

Leroy aimed his horn and channeled lightning through it. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet!" Rather than his hands, he fired rapid fire Lightning Shots from his horn like a turret.

"Light Speed!" Tony swerved around the shots as they slowed down a bit, then raised his fists to the Samurott as the spell deactivated. "Impetus Pressure!"

It didn't go according to plan as he hoped. Leroy quickly moved his head and evaded the pressure wave, leaving Tony's side open for a direct punch to his side. Tony spat out in pain, crying a voiceless scream, then was grabbed by the ankle. Leroy electrified his seamitar and batted Tony in the gut. He wasn't given the chance to catch his breath. Everything stung like mad. His injuries were getting the better of him.

Tony skipped across the ground before falling flat on his stomach. He pressed his hands down and struggled stubbornly to rise. "Not…yet!" He flipped onto his back and fired the Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet from both his fingers.

Leroy saw through his shots and blocked them with his seamitar swiftly. "I'm giving you one more chance. Surrender…or pay the price."

"I…will not…yield to YOU!" Tony screamed, firing Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave. "I won't rest! I'll never rest! Not until you pay for our pain!"

Leroy sliced down the middle of the beam, gritting his teeth with bitter eyes. "Enough! Don't strain yourself!"

"You wanted me to take this seriously!" Tony shouted as he fired off Fulmen Scattershot. "I'm giving it my all and beyond! Everything I have to DEFEAT YOU!"

Leroy pulled out his second seamitar, crossed the weapons for a second, then slashed and destroyed the electrical orbs. "You're acting foolish! Surrender and grow up, you whiney brat!"

"I don't submit to you!" Tony blasted the roof with Impetus Pressure, vibrating the roof until it crumbled under Leroy. He jumped into the air, making Tony smirk victoriously. "Now, you're mine!" He flicked his fingers down. "Burn in Hell! Thunder God's Wrath!"

The clouds exploded with lightning, then rained down on the suspended Samurott. Leroy stared up at the approaching lightning bolt before becoming consumed in its destructive power. Flint, Gwyn, and Ella screamed and shield their eyes while Wes, Griffin, and the apprentices kept their eyes on the fight.

The power of Fulgur Channeling mixed with Thunder God's Wrath created a massive thunderbolt that was nearly impossible to dodge. Not even Tony was safe from it. Having been prepared for it, he instinctively threw his hands up and used Fulgur Channeling to ease the blow of the attack on himself. Though, there was some struggle as he hasn't had much time or practice using the spell, evident from the new burning sensation greeting his already burnt hands.

He wasn't sure how long he was enduring the spell. Pain makes the perception of time a little fuzzy. Eventually, though, the Thunder God's Wrath ran its course and faded away. Tony let his arms fall to his sides, taking the moment to catch his breath after feeling so stressed.

He looked around the roof and saw no trace of his father. He raised his brow curiously. _I…I didn't kill him, right?_ He shook his head. _No…no, the spell wouldn't have disintegrated him. He probably ran off somewhere._ A weak smirk grew on his face. _There's no way he could've avoided that. That was a direct shot. No way he had time to use the Fulgur Channeling, either._

Tony sighed, then laughed tiredly. "Well?!" he shouted. "Still think you're better than me, bastard?! Come on out and show your face! I've won! HA!" He slouched over and held his knees, panting a little more. His legs shook tiredly. "I…I…I told you…that I would become better than you…so, got anything smartass comments for me now?!"

"…you lose."

Tony's eyes widened as he felt the sudden appearance of his father's aura right behind him. Without thinking, he spun around and slammed his knee into the Samurott's foreleg. He was treated to a shocking revelation as he kicked the Storm Mage.

His kick passed right through him.

With great horror in his eyes, he stared up at his father, who took on the element of lightning itself. His midsection reformed itself after taking the kick, as if no damage had been taken. His form jittered wildly in his new, electrified state. His fur glowed with a bright, sky blue radiance while the rest of him developed a blue outline around him. His fur stood on end near the face, giving him a gruffer appearance.

An interesting addition was the cloud scarf that formed around his neck, wrists, and ankles. They were white as marble, with brief surges of electricity passing through them.

Tony stumbled back and collapsed onto his rear, eyes dilated in fear. "Wha…What is that?!"

Leroy glared coldly. "A level of power you will never achieve from where you stand." The odd form vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "You are not fit to continue your journey if this is how you react to tense situations that directly anger you. You're a fool. Nothing but a fool who acts out of blind emotion when something directly attacks him."

Tony tried to scramble to his feet. "You-!"

"There's no point to even using my most powerful abilities against you. You haven't earned my respect with your foolish behavior." He narrowed his eyes. "For that…this fight is over."

Tony stood tall and snarled furiously, eyes bloodshot with rage as he fumed through his nose. "You're GOING to fight me and I will BEAT you!" He charged electricity through his arms. "I'm not dropping until I've defeated you-!"

Just within the corner of his eye, he saw Leroy's seamitar flying directly towards the side of his face, wrapped in electricity. The uncontrollable and raging streams of lightning flying off it told him this was the Fulgur Channeling: Flash Splitter. The amount of electricity that was absorbed into that blade told him the sad, unfortunate truth: he took the power of his Thunder God's Wrath and placed it into this decisive strike, where fear filled the Dewott's eyes the closer it drew, inches from his face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep…otherwise, you're no better than me."

Team Ravenfield, minus Griffin, screamed as Tony not only took a direct shot to the head from the seamitar, but also shot off the roof in a streak of light so fast that it took them a moment to register what just happened. The sonic boom it made pounded through their eardrums immediately after the attack landed. However, that moment of discomfort for their ears did not sway their attention from the true horror.

"TONY!"

Wes immediately ran to the edge of the tower and just caught the sight of something splashing into the water. With adrenaline suddenly raging through his body, he removed his hat and jacket before, much to his friends' shock, jumping off the tower and diving straight into the water.

Gwyn and Flint ran to the edge and looked down frantically. "Where are they?!"

"I don't know! If Tony's unconscious, he might not be able to breathe down there for very long!" Flint worriedly shouted, constantly checking to see if his brother reemerged with the Dewott in tow.

Griffin had his arms crossed as he watched the two panicking. Since she trusted Wes' abilities, Ella set her attention on Leroy. And she was seething with anger. "What is WRONG with you?! You could have killed him!"

Leroy narrowed his eyes. "The first of the mages should have told you: we will protect these keys even if we must claim a life. Their safety holds greater weight than the life of one. You all took this risk when you obtained the first key."

Ella showed off her teeth, growling quietly. "But to your own son? Don't you feel any regret for what you've done?! If you had just owned up to your mistakes and not ran away like you did, maybe Tony would actually have respected you!"

"…" Leroy looked away with his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

Ella would have torn into him longer until she heard, "Wes! I see Wes!" Gwyn shouted with joy. "He has Tony, too!"

Ella ran over to them and looked over the edge. "Is he okay?!"

They spotted the Umbreon's head emerging from the water, gasping for air, then pulling Tony up out of the water, with his foreleg supporting him under his arms. The blood on Tony was smeared in the water, staining the side of his face red. The last attack left his fur darkened and dull in texture. His head was slouched over while his eyes were closed. He finally reached his limit and lost the will to stay conscious.

Wes paddled towards the starting dock of the tower, fighting his way through the currents. "Hang in there, Tony!"

Right when Wes reappeared from the water, his friends were already making their way downstairs. They met him at the dock before he reached it and Griffin and Flint pulled the two onto land. Wes flopped onto his stomach and shivered from the cold water while Tony was set on his back.

"S-S-S-So c-c-c-cold…" Wes whined quietly, teeth chattering and eyes clenched shut.

Ella, who carried down his jacket and hat with her, draped the Umbreon's jacket over his body. "Easy there, Wes."

"Come here, bro," Flint called over, wrapping his forelegs around the freezing Umbreon and pulling him close, sharing his body heat with his miserable brother.

"T-T-T-Thanks, Flint…"

Ella smiled lightly, then looked at Gwyn as she checked over Tony's injuries. "How is he?"

Gwyn frowned. "Pretty beat up. Burnt fur, damage to his hands, minor bleeding…his magic aura is the only reason these aren't worse." She reached through her bag. "I may need to craft some medicine."

"Allow me to look over him." They saw the apprentices joining them, minus Gunnar, with Pembroke stepping forward. "I have some medical knowledge and supplies on hand. We should bring him back to the temple to heal."

Flint nodded. "Yes…that'll be great, thank you."

Pembroke walked to the end of the dock while Alis summoned some clouds to suspend Tony in the air like a gurney. Griffin glanced at Androwe. "Where's the Druddigon?"

"Gunnar?" The Walrein glanced up at the tower. "Err…I think he wanted to speak with Master Leroy about…what just happened."

Griffin blinked, then looked ahead. "I see…"

Pembroke held his paws out. "Gate of Foribus!" A blue portal opened up before them, where he gestured them to enter. "This way, this way." One by one, everyone stepped through the portal, with Pembroke entering last. The portal closed up behind him.

As everyone left, they were being watched by Leroy and Gunnar, the latter of them sighing in disappointment. "You could've handled that better."

Leroy closed his eyes. "My job doesn't allow for special treatment to family. I did as I was assigned to do."

"You know that's not what I mean." Gunnar sighed and turned away. "You know…just because you never had a family of your own, that doesn't mean you should turn away the one you were given." He gave a look over his shoulder, seeing the Samurott staring at the clouds. "You know what you did wasn't right…and you'll have to make up for it."

Leroy glared. "It's too late for that…I made my mistakes. I can't take them back now."

"Maybe not…" Gunnar started walking towards the stairs. "But you _can_ learn to swallow your pride…and own up to them. The first step…asking for forgiveness." He heard the quiet gruff under the sea lion's tone. Gunnar sighed. "You say family is a burden…I don't think you gave it the chance you think you did. Consider that." Gunnar headed down the tower.

Leroy looked over his shoulder for a moment, then returned to watching the clouds. Tony's rage was still fresh in his mind. The kid was nothing like the one he knew eight years ago…and yet a part of him felt…guilty. Despite the vengeful tone the Dewott carried with him, he was right.

Leroy closed his eyes and bowed his head with a deep sigh. "…family…"


	64. Chapter 64

_**Ch.64: Memories of the Past! A Bitter Childhood Warped from Perception!**_

The team was gathered in Pembroke's study after Tony's disastrous defeat against his father. Pembroke had Tony placed into a bed and tended to his injuries with some assistance from Gwyn thanks to her expertise on medicinal plants. The Dewott was still unconscious, but should be expect to make a full recovery once they were done.

As for Wes, while he was doing alright, his dip into the ocean left him pretty cold. He had a blanket wrapped around him and had a cup of hot chocolate between his paws.

He sipped down the beverage and sighed with content. "I feel my insides warming up already…"

Ella leaned against a bookshelf and smirked at the Umbreon. "You're lucky you didn't catch a cold. That's the last thing you need."

Flint, as he ran his digit across Pembroke's selection of books, interjected, "Actually, it's unlikely that would've made him sick. Colds are generally contracted from viruses, not-"

"Flint, don't be a nerd and just be glad your brother doesn't have hypothermia," Ella interrupted with her sassy grin.

The Flareon rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I'm glad you didn't get hypothermia, Wes."

"Thanks…" Wes sipped his drink again.

"What I will say, though, is that was the stupidest thing you could have done," Flint pointed out in annoyance. "That was raging water you dove into! With magic lightning shooting everywhere, might I add!"

Wes grinned boldly. "I know! That was fun!"

Flint facepalmed. "Our definitions of fun continue to be radically different." He sighed. "I shouldn't complain too much. I shouldn't expect less from you." He glanced over at Pembroke and Gwyn. "So…how's he coming along?"

Gwyn faced him as she washed her hands on a wet washcloth. "He should get better soon. Bed rest is a definite. Physical wounds will heal on their own." She narrowed her eyes sadly. "I can't say the same for emotional wounds…" The others frowned her way. "…I…I thought you were supposed to love your parents. They nurture you, play with you, make you happy…it's…painful seeing such vile bitterness between those bound by blood." She got a little teary eyed.

Ella glanced away sadly. _Even considering my own parental issues, I never hated my folks._ Ella sighed. "The real world…isn't as nice a place as we want it to be."

Gwyn sighed. "I know…I just don't like it…"

Pembroke sighed. "I must apologize for Master Leroy's behavior. I understand he comes off as a cold individual, but he is honor bound to his work. Please note that protection of the keys far exceeds personal matters. That is the goal of this job: sacrificing a lot to protect all. I can't forgive his actions in the past, but…"

"It's not us you should be giving this speech to," Flint cut in, ears drooped down. "Tony needs time to cool off, but…none of us, especially him, know much outside of just abandoning his loved ones. Not even so much as sending over money."

Ella glared. "Kind of a jerk move, too. You guys aren't working for free, otherwise you would've died of starvation a long time ago. I'd say Leroy really has tried to cut off connections with them."

Pembroke sighed and scratched behind his ear. "You are correct in most of your assumptions. Master Cielo provides for the mages so they can continue on with their days in top condition. Master Leroy did try to cut off all connection with Tony and his loved ones. However, there is more to this than just simple abandonment."

"Such as?" Griffin grunted.

"Well, for starters, how would you go about explaining that you'll be spending the rest of your life protecting an all-powerful relic by guarding one of the ten items used to acquire it?" Pembroke pointed out.

Wes grinned awkwardly. "Well…Angel and Cheri took it pretty well when we told them."

"Maybe now, but my master was bound to silence. Unlike you all, we try to keep this as secret as possible." The Lycanroc glared suspiciously. "Exactly how many people know about the idol's existence?"

He did not like the looks he got from them. Ella bit her lip and tried to look away while Wes puffed his cheeks out, internally panicking, as his eyes darted around the room. Flint and Gwyn bowed their heads shamefully while Griffin just shrugged it off uncaringly.

Pembroke sighed in mild frustration. "For Heaven's sake, you kids…"

"Look, in our defense," Wes blurted out, "we didn't have much choice on the matter! My mom, my professor, and my boss-!"

"Probably my boss, too," Ella added. "Though, we kind of skimmed over the details with Lenny."

"-found out around the same time as we did! We've told some people, but they've been keeping it quiet and, at the very least, are helping us!"

Pembroke shook his head and looked back at Tony. "Well, at least you didn't expose it to any criminals." The sharp inhale of breaths made him tense up. "…you're kidding?"

Ella blinked, then whispered through her teeth, "So, I'm guessing they weren't informed by Calder that there's a gang of pirates who know now…"

Pembroke facepalmed. "Oh my word…" He shook his head and walked over to his medicine cabinets. "I really am speaking with the next generation of Team Ravenfield. You're as impulsive as their team leader."

Wes grinned. "I'll…take that as a compliment."

Pembroke lifted himself up and searched through the cabinet. "As you can tell from how I'm taking this, the idol's secrecy is of importance. These keys have been protected for years. Your father made the foolish suggestion of bringing them to the Shadow King so he could release Mr. Ghostwind. The mages obviously didn't take to that option with flying colors."

Flint tapped his chin. "You know, I distinctly remember Dad's journal saying he was the one who hid the keys away, but…he obviously didn't."

"That's because Alex's memories would have led to some complications. Keep in mind, the shadows have access to everything their host offers, including memories. It was a risky gambit, but your father suggested hiding the keys away since Alex may have knew where the temple locations were. But since the king supposedly went into inactivity, that's no longer an issue." Pembroke glared. "Of course, should the Shadow King be brought back, he may very well track down every last mage until the rest of the keys are in his possession. Garret was betting on risky his life to eliminate the Shadow King.

"Of course, that never happened, but merely dissuaded the Shadow King from further action. As you can see, that's why letting others in on the secret is highly dangerous."

Wes frowned. "I…I see…"

Pembroke rolled his eyes. "Even so, pirates are the least of our problems now. But now's not the time to dwell on that."

Ella sat on her haunches and crossed her forelegs. "Okay, so blathering the secret was a bad thing, I get that. But that still doesn't excuse Leroy for not at least sending money to his family."

He closed his eyes. "Yes, well…here's the thing about that. This job isn't exactly the glamorous high life. In fact, it's more dedication and honor than easy living. Master Cielo know anyone who took this job were expected to manage with what they were given wisely." The wolf tapped his chin. "Master Leroy is training us while Master Cielo provides for our necessities."

"So?" Ella asked, not getting the point.

"This job isn't about the money. It's just enough to support someone and get them things like food or new equipment. It's not exactly the kind of pay you make to raise a family of three. If Leroy focused on giving half or most of his money to them, he might run the risk of not being in top condition." Pembroke gestured around the room. "All this stuff was bought and brought over before I took on this apprenticeship. All of us pitch in to buy food. Do you know how expensive it is to feed mages and warriors who are constantly training? We burn through our energy pretty quickly. It certainly wouldn't be enough to maintain a house and get food on the table every week."

Griffin glared. "I think Sparks once said his old man was a bodyguard. That certainly pays a lot. The rich and upper class pay a lot of bits for their protection."

"So…Leroy just didn't try to send money? Not even attempt to make it work?" Gwyn asked.

Pembroke shrugged. "I haven't been his apprentice for as long as he has been a mage." He narrowed his eyes. "Though, sometimes I wonder if he doesn't have the best outlook of himself. He looks tough, but…his self-confidence is questionable."

Flint raised a brow. "How so?"

"Young Tony told you how his father lacked skills outside the profession of combat." Pembroke huffed silently. "He's not wrong. Frankly, Master Leroy forbids himself from setting foot in our kitchen. It seems he thinks that if makes a mistake, everything will go wrong. He's incredibly competent with his ability to fight, so he sees no fear in challenging a strong opponent. But any new skill completely foreign to his expertise is dangerous territory."

Ella tilted her head with a dry stare. "Are you saying he didn't attempt to support his family because he could've screwed them and himself over?"

"Basic way of stating it."

Gwyn held her head in confusion. "He doesn't have any confidence in himself? Could've fooled me." She narrowed her eyes. "If I'm fully understanding this whole situation, what you're saying is that he abandoned his loved ones solely because he knew nothing he does would be worth the effort should he fail?"

The Espeon rolled her eyes. "For a battle-hardened warrior protecting us from eternal chaos, he's _really_ incompetent. Huh…maybe spending the rest of his life protecting a key was the right career choice."

Pembroke set his paw atop Tony's bed. "I doubt his motivation for doing so is solely because of his own lack of self-confidence. Gunnar, my fellow apprentices, and I believe he did it to protect them." He narrowed his eyes. "I do not know much of this Angel, but she seemed to be the one being in Master Leroy's life that brought him true happiness. I suppose he never learned to reciprocate those feelings."

The team looked around at each other with narrowed eyes of their own. "Knowing all of that…" Wes started, "I guess Tony had a reason to be mad."

"But the way he went about channeling his anger was unacceptable," Ella reminded. "Did you see the way he was fighting? He was being…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"An idiot."

"Yeah, that's it!" she exclaimed. She blinked twice in confusion. "Wait, who said that?"

"I did." The team's eyes darted for the bed as Tony pushed himself up. He gritted his teeth, feeling the aches and pains littered all over his weakened body. "Ugh…I feel like shit…"

Pembroke glared slightly. "How fortunate to see you awake, young Sapienti. I assumed you would be out for another hour."

Tony gripped his shoulder and rubbed it firmly. "Yeah, well, stubborn idiots like me are too stubborn to stay unconscious forever."

Gwyn clasped her hands together. "How do you feel?"

"My skin feels like it was dipped in the deep fryer, my head feels like it hit the wrong end of a speeding train, and there's this ringing in my ear that's driving me mad," he admitted as he picked at the inside of his ear. "My earlier comment bears repeating: feeling like shit…"

"You took some heavy hits from your father," Pembroke pointed out. "You're lucky to not have suffered permanent damage thanks to that protective aura around you."

Tony looked at his arm and saw his aura flickering over his form. Guess he sustained more damage than he realized. "Yeah…lucky…"

Ella stepped up to the Dewott and looked him firmly in the eye. "Anything that doesn't feel broken?"

He shrugged. "My shoulder's sore, but it feels alright. Why?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you any more than you already are." She grabbed and pinched down on his skinned tightly.

"OW!" Tony seethed, slapping her paw away and rubbing the stinging area. "What the hell, Ella?!"

"That was the stupidest stunt you've ever pulled!" she scolded angrily. "What is the matter with you?! Do you know how worried we were about you?! Wes had to jump into the ocean and fish you out after you took that last blow!"

He glared back at her. "That bastard and I had unfinished business! There was no way I was leaving without getting some much deserve retribution!"

"Oh yes, because throwing yourself headfirst into a fight like a brutish maniac was _totally_ the rational way of going about it!" she retorted sarcastically. "Honestly Tony, as much as I sympathize with you, your dad has a point! You acted like a child on a temper tantrum!"

Tony growled, teeth grit tightly. "He had the _nerve_ to brush off our misfortune without understanding our sorrows! Regardless of what led him to do the things he did, we still suffered for it! I had to suffer for it!" He threw his arms up, but dropped them as that only agitated his injuries. "AGH…I mean, seriously! I used to live in such a nice house in a nicer part of the Fire Zone! We never lived out in a village poorer than dirt and with ash storms so suffocating!"

"Tony," Wes spoke up firmly. "We get why you're angry with him, we really do. However, this isn't about your issues with your father, it's about the actions you took to seek vengeance. You put yourself at unnecessary risk, even after you promised we'd do this as a team."

Tony gripped the edge of the bed. "Just give me another chance! I can beat him! Maybe if I just attack harder, I can overwhelm him or-!"

"Stop being an idiot and think." The Dewott shut his mouth and shot a glare at Griffin, eyes closed and arms behind his head as he leaned into the far corner wall. "When it comes to magical talent, our leader takes center stage. Raw power and combat experience, you've got me." He glared back at the thief. "You excel at hit-and-run tactics and formulating unusual, but effective strategies to keep the opponent on edge. In short, you're our fastest ally.

"However, everything you did didn't have an ounce of care placed into it. Minor strategizing at best, but seemed more interested in burning through your magic and taking out your father as quickly as possible. You weren't acting with a cool head. You were being impulsive and irrational. You made several mistakes overestimating your own abilities, relying heavily on brute force without exploiting possible weaknesses, and you took unnecessary risks with no pay off because you fought an opponent who's basically the better copy of you."

Tony breathed heavily through his teeth. "I still could've-"

"No, you couldn't. You weren't thinking about winning and obtaining the key, the objective we're all working towards. Your only motivation was satisfying your ten-year-old self's desires that you've been harboring for years. How fitting, given the fact you're the youngest of this team."

Tony scowled. "Don't go acting like you can psychoanalyze me, Hothead! My hate for that bastard runs deeper than petty issues! Even before he left, that jackass never cared about me. He'd always brush me off as some nuisance and made me feel like a miserable waste!"

Griffin closed his eyes. "And how much of that is you just letting your anger warp miserable memories into overblown, horrible tragedies?"

Tony would've jumped out and pounced the Grovyle, but he couldn't risk flaring up his injuries any further. He clenched his fists and eyes closed and growled angrily as sparks flew up his body. "I know what I know! He never loved me! He never cared about me! Rejection, bitterness, distancing…! He…He…HE…!"

A gentle paw rested on his shoulder. His eyelids parted a bit and saw Ella looking at him with concerned eyes. "Tony…calm down…"

Tony opened his eyes fully and saw he was glowing and sparking. In that moment of breathing, the aggression seemed to fade away as his body relaxed itself, turning off the electric glow. He rested his arms in his lap and panted quietly, feeling a new wave of exhaustion come over him.

Flint narrowed his eyes seriously. "Your dad said you…were very emotional as a child. Was that true?"

Tony panted for a moment, then lowered his head and glued his gaze to the ground. "I…maybe…"

Wes frowned sympathetically for the Dewott. "I've only seen you like this once before, when your mom and sister's lives were in jeopardy. Funny how everything we've seen from this temper of yours traces back to your family." He narrowed his eyes. "Did you always feel like this? Or are you just upset about being abandoned?"

The lightning thief gripped his pants, heaving a heavy sigh. "…maybe…as a child…I felt…unloved. My mother gave me unconditional love since birth. My dad…it was like my existence wasn't worth his time." He closed his eyes and let out another sigh shakily. "Hate…the hate grew through his departure. Before then…all I felt was…apathy."

The team blinked in surprise as they saw tiny droplets drip onto his pants. He gripped the fabric tighter as he sucked in some air. "Despite everything…I just wanted to find something in that empty void of his…some light that showed…deep down he truly cared about me. I wanted…I wanted to know if he loved me…"

Wes' ears drooped sadly. "Copying his magic…seeking his affection…anger because he left…"

Gwyn's eyes watered. "You…You idolized your father, didn't you?"

Tony sniffled, then forced a shaky grin as tears continued to drip. "So stupid, to think I actually wanted to be like that bastard…just a kid who saw something cool and wanted to be like that…" The forced smile turned upside-down. "Then I got older…and had to learn the hardships of reality. It became clearer to me that no matter what I did, he didn't want me around. He just…didn't appreciate me as a son. Like I was one of the many regrets he made…

"So…I strive so hard to be better than him. Better at Storm Magic, better at fighting…but most of all, being the better man. I wanted to show him that I've exceeded him as a person…" Tony leaned his head back and glared at the ceiling. "From everywhere he failed, I improved. That was my wish taking care of Mom and Cheri: to be better than him."

The group stared at him silently. It's quite clear to them that everything Tony ever did was just to satisfy his own anger and bitterness towards the Samurott. And yet, as he poured his heart out, Wes saw something else as he stated his wishes to be the better Sapienti.

"If all that's true…" the Umbreon started, "then I have to ask. After everything you've done, do you feel satisfied with yourself?"

Tony looked up at his team leader with a sullen face, yet his grip on his pants lessened. Instead, he clenched his fists and folded his arms over his lap. He stared down at the ground, silent for a few short moments, as if contemplating deeply if he believed it himself or not. For how much he strived to be the better Sapienti, did it really matter now that he has come face to face with the man he loathed so deeply?

The tension in the Dewott's body faded. He slouched over and let out a deep sigh of inner frustration. "…I feel nothing…"

"You seemed so sure that you _wanted_ revenge…" Flint reminded.

Tony rubbed his head. "I can't deny I was angry…but I did want revenge." He lowered his arm onto his lap again and grunted. "But after facing him and seeing his…power, that split second I had before everything went black, I realized how severely outgunned I really was." He closed his eyes. "I want to deny it, but…there's no point."

Gwyn held her arms out to him. "Do you need a hug?"

He chuckled lightly and rubbed his eye. "I'm good…thanks anyway, Green." His brief glimmer of a smile faded once more. "…have I really just been angry because I wanted that old fool to show some ounce of appreciation for me? Just some miniscule possibility for recognition?" He shook his head. "I don't even know anymore. I could never chip through that icy heart of his."

Ella rolled her eyes lightly. "Well, that's all in the past. What you should be focusing on now is getting some bedrest."

"Despite your failure, it was a useful learning experience," Flint pointed out. "At least we know now he has a similar set of spells that you have access to." The Flareon then sighed and drooped his head with a weary groan. "Course…doesn't help he could also outpace us in a fight." Gwyn patted his back to give him reassurance.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "I can still help…"

Wes shook his head. "No way. It's best that you didn't fight Leroy again. We're not sure if you'll have another relapse like that again, and I'd rather prevent a second defeat."

Tony was about to protest, but Ella shot him a warning look. That look told him he had no say in the matter. In fact, he could feel it all around the room. Clear signs that the Dewott needed this time to reflect on his actions.

Tony breathed in and, while against it, obliged to their wishes. "Fine, I'll sit this one out."

Wes sighed in relief. "Thank you, Tony." He looked at the rest of the team. "It's been a rough day for all of us. Let's take tomorrow off, then try to come up with a suitable counterattack for Leroy."

Griffin grunted and got out of his chair. "You cane laze around if you want." He drew out Endless Regret and held it over his shoulder as he walked out. "I'm training."

Wes grinned exasperatedly. "Okay…just the four of us, then."

Gwyn squealed and wrapped her arms around Flint. "Well, if we're taking a mini break, want to help me with my experiments, Flint?! I need a second opinion about some of the Naturae Fruit designs I made!"

Her beaming happiness brought a rosy cheeked smile to the Flareon's face. "O-Oh, sure. Anything you wa-AAHH!" The Mew dragged him out of the room in a flash.

Wes and Ella sighed with tired smiles. The Umbreon finished the last of his hot chocolate and walked out. "Guess I'll jot down some rough drafts for strategies."

Ella followed him out. "I thought you were taking a break."

"Do you SEE any hidden and prime treasure hunting spots?! I've got nothing to do!"

"You could let me give you a makeover."

"I am NOT letting you anywhere near my fur! You are vicious with a brush!"

The door shut behind them, leaving Tony and Pembroke as the last to remain. The Midday Lycanroc grabbed a vial in his teeth and tossed it over to Tony, which he caught halfheartedly. "Your Mew friend is quite talented in medicine. She said that should accelerate the healing, provided you have the nutrition to keep up with it."

Tony stared at the bottle with soft, dejected eyes. "…right…"

Pembroke sighed and rubbed his head tiredly. "Ugh…Gunnar's better at this than I am…" He went to his shelves and did some rearranging while Tony just kept staring at the bottle, a distant look in his eyes.

* * *

Night had fallen over the temple after a long day. Wes didn't want Gunnar to cook for them again after learning about their limited money, so he went out to the closest store in Tempest Valley and brought back some food for the team. And thankfully, despite his dejected behavior all day, Tony couldn't resist the tantalizing call of food once it was lay out before him.

Once slumber crept up over them, Tony was left to his own thoughts in the quiet atmosphere of the temple. Pembroke offered his bed to Tony for comfort and gladly took to the floor with a few blankets for a makeshift mattress and one draped over his slumbering form.

Tony hugged his legs and pulled them close to his chest. He could feel the subtle intakes of air as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. His eyelids were low and glazed over, but not from the pleading call for sleep. A look of deep thought casted over the normally carefree Dewott's face, having remained silent since he last spoken words with Pembroke, showing only true emotion after receiving the delicious platter of food hours ago.

He touched his bandaged chest, feeling what remains of the burns. He blinked somberly, then gazed upon the storm through the bedroom window. Less thunder and lightning than earlier. Perhaps even the sky was exhausted after the long day.

Tony narrowed his eyes at it, then sighed. "…how long has it been…when I actually tried to feel something for him?"

* * *

 _It was a warm day out in the Fire Zone, like every other day through the zone deprived of green. Land that stretched out for miles, making for the perfect training ground of Leroy Sapienti as he practiced his swordsmanship against a rock that has withered significantly after repeated blows._

 _However, he wasn't alone. Hiding behind another large rock, keeping his distance, was a small Oshawott, who wore a green tank top and blue shorts. He watched his father practice his strikes in silent interest, occasionally mimicking his movements with his own scalchop._

 _A crazy idea came to the Oshawott's mind as he watched the older Samurott train. It was stupid, but he wanted to have fun. He grinned around the rock and activated his Razor Shell, slowly stepping out from behind the rock as quietly as possible._

One…two…THREE! _The Oshawott let out a loud battle cry and charged straight for the Samurott, water blade raised over his head. Leroy didn't seem to acknowledge his approaching presence, motivating the otter to leap in the air and swing down on the sea lion…_

… _and was immediately thwarted._

 _Leroy sighed and turned around, having caught the blade between his two fingers. The Oshawott dangled by the water construct as he stared back at his father. "…Tony, what are you doing?"_

" _Um…sparring?" he answered with a wide grin. Leroy narrowed his eyes, then released the child, who faceplanted into the ground. "Ow…" Leroy went back to his training and struck the rock, creating lightning sparks through the impact. Tony lifted his head up and smiled. "Can I train with you?!" he asked with a wag of his tail._

" _No. Go away." Short, firm, and no emotion._

 _Tony stood up and held his hips. "Please~! This looks like so much fun!"_

" _Combat is not about 'fun.' What I do determines life or death." He closed his eyes. "Go away."_

 _Tony pouted. "You never let me hang out with you."_

" _I have no time to bore myself with childish games. You should be focusing on your studies for school."_

 _Tony crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the ground. "Come ON! I just want to learn how to fight and do cool magic stuff! Like when you go all 'Pew, pew' and 'BLAM!'" he exclaimed with elaborate gestures._

 _Leroy groaned, feeling he won't make any progress talking to the chattering otter. He sheathed his seamitar away and glared down at the Oshawott. "Fighting is about the state of mind. It may 'look fun' through the eyes of the observer, but someone as young and childish as you will quickly see it is not at all fun."_

 _Tony pouted again. "Why not? My friends go to combat classes after school. They say it's fine."_

 _Leroy rolled his eyes. "An amateur's starting grounds to understand the principle of battle, maybe, but I do not speak of such juvenile activity. What you call a 'combat class' is a dojo that trains impressionable young minds to understand the concepts of a fight, not how to fight itself."_

 _Tony's face fell into a blank expression. "Um…what?"_

 _Leroy groaned. "In simplistic terms a toddler could comprehend, that school is the real world of battle…with hundreds of invisible safety nets for the trainees." Leroy marched around Tony and headed back in the direction of the house. "Dojos like that do not prepare the young minds for the true tests of battle. The most impulsive and idiotic youths who believe so highly in their skill simply through high marks and battle prowess compared to their weaker classmates…do you know what happens to younglings like that?"_

 _Tony shrugged as he followed behind. "No."_

 _Leroy glared. "Best case scenario…they don't get their heads lobbed off." Tony paused mid-walk and paled in horror, his imaginative mind drawing up a horrifying picture of decapitated Pokémon. "The real world is a horrible place…and naïve kids like you are under the foolish impression change is possible, that 'world peace' is obtainable." He scoffed. "How I pity the delusions set up by our world."_

 _Tony, recovering from his shock, shook his head and glared. "Oh yeah?! I can totally do all of that! You're just too…too…you don't have any hope!"_

 _The Samurott shook his head. "Do me a favor and just stick to school, you delusional brat." He glared. "From where you stand now, you will never make a difference. You'll just become a liability. A walking disaster that doesn't discriminate. A hurricane gone rogue."_

 _Tony gritted his teeth. "Is that a challenge, old man?!"_

" _No…it's fate." He glared down directly at the child. "Someone like you won't be ready for the real world. One of these days, if you try to be a hero with the mindset of a five-year-old, you'll die very young." Tony's bravado fell on the spot, and Leroy didn't bat an eye. He continued ahead as his body coated itself in sparks. "Go home. Best not to keep your mother waiting." On that note, he vanished in a flash._

 _The Oshawott blinked at the ring of dust swirling where his father took off. He glared and kicked the ground, sending tiny pebbles scattering in the air. "Stupid old man…what does he know?"_

* * *

 _*Four Years Later*_

 _The school bell rung, signaling the end of another school day. Kids flooded from the building and went to their parents to be taken home or simply walked themselves home. The school was relatively close to the neighborhood, so safe travels could be made back to their homes._

 _Tony walked out, hands in his pockets, and keeping his eyes on the ground with a bored look to his eyes. His father had left on another assignment to protect some rich guy (he didn't know nor care) and his mother was at home, coming down with a sudden weariness. Probably exhaustion from cleaning up the house, he didn't know. She usually made sure to escort him home safely, but she trusted he could walk himself back for one day._

 _Tony continued down the straight path when he heard sudden cries of distress. "Hey! Stop! Give it back!" The Oshawott stopped and looked around before pinpointing the noise coming through a field of scorched tree trunks, rising as high as regular trees, but lacked the green and vegetation they normally adorned. The child narrowed his eyes curiously before stepping off the path and dashing through the trees._

 _He stopped once the cries grew louder and hid himself behind a wide tree. Peeking around, he spotted a Wooper, who wore white shorts, was bouncing around frantically as a Drilbur, wearing a blue tank top and pants, and a Combusken, wearing a thin, long sleeved white shirt and black pants, were throwing around his bookbag, taking advantage of his small size and lack of arms. Tony narrowed his eyes, identifying the bullies as middle schoolers based on their size._

" _Come on, guys! This isn't funny! My mom will be upset if my backpack gets ruined!" the Wooper cried as he jumped as high as he could to grab the bag with his teeth, but the Combusken held it out of his reach and threw it back to Drilbur._

" _Hey, we're just having fun!" the Combusken mocked with a snide tone. "We won't rip it…on purpose."_

 _Drilbur spun it over his head and laughed, chucking it back to Combusken before Wooper could take it back. "Yeah, just chill, kid! Lighten up!"_

" _This is so unfair!" Wooper whined._

 _The older kids laughed and high-five each other. The Combusken held the bag by his claw and held it over Wooper's head. "We'll give it back. Just say the magic word."_

" _He said drop it, you big jerks!"_

 _Combusken gasped as Tony rammed his shoulder into his back and shoved him to the ground. The bag fell in front of Wooper, who was stunned with shock before grabbing the bag in his teeth and hightailing it before the bullies could stop him._

" _Thanks!" the Wooper screamed back before disappearing out of the dead forest._

 _Tony sighed, then yelped as Combusken elbowed him off his back and got onto one knee. "Little brat…who do you think you are?" he growled angrily through his teeth._

 _The Oshawott shifted on his back before sitting up and glaring at the two. "How dare you pick on someone smaller than you?! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"_

 _Drilbur smiled with lazily drooped eyes. "Seriously? Kid, we're just having a little fun. We didn't hurt him or anything."_

 _Tony glared and pointed at them accusingly. "I'm not having any of that crap! You two jerks deserve to be thrown in the big house!"_

 _Combusken sneered and stamped his foot down, attempting to scare the noisy Oshawott off. "Scram, loser, or you're going to make up for scaring our 'friend' off!"_

 _Tony stood straight and planted his feet against the ground. "You don't scare me! You're going to apologize to that kid or I'm-!" A hand slapped him across the face and knocked him flat on his back._

 _Drilbur flinched as his friend rubbed the back of his hand. "Dude! You actually hit him!"_

" _He wouldn't shut up unless I did something," he argued. He stuffed both his hands in his pockets and grunted. "Come on, let's get out of here." He tried to walk around the downed Oshawott when he noticed the surge of sparks crackling over the otter's body. "Um…what?"_

 _Drilbur stepped back. "Did you paralyze him?"_

 _Combusken also took some gingerly steps away from Tony. "No…that's not from me…"_

 _Their muscles tensed as the Oshawott made movement. He panted his hands down and slowly lifted himself, wobbling in disorientation. His hands curled into fists, his body shook with increasing tension, and his feet dug firmly into the ground. They heard the soft, yet venomous breathing he exhaled. The sparks that surged over his being bounced off weakly._

" _You…You jerks…" Tony exhaled a long breath before swinging his head around and screaming a vicious shout, "NOW YOU'RE DEAD!"_

" _AAAHHH!" The bullies turned and dashed, their legs practically flying off the ground, as the Oshawott chased them down with lightning shooting off his body. "SOMEONE! HELP! HE'S CRAZY!"_

" _GET BACK HERE!" Tony roared._

 _They zigzagged through the scorched trees and tried to find a way out of the forest, as well as a hiding spot to escape the madman of an Oshawott. They caught their breaths as they heard a distinct slashing in the trees, daring a look behind and catching the frightening sight of the otter's scalchop coated in the blade of water._

 _They picked up their speed and sprinted for their lives, motivating Tony to pursue them with greater vigor and anger. "What's wrong?! Where's all that tough talk from earlier?! You losers are all BARK and no BITE!"_

" _Get away from us, you insane brat!" the Drilbur screamed._

 _However, the two bullies-turned-victims found themselves at the end of their road. The particular forest they were running from led to an unfortunate dead end, via a cliff that hung over a plain of volcanic rock sticking up through the ground. They were quick to catch this before accidentally running themselves over the edge, though fear was still evident in their eyes._

" _Finally accepting your fates?!" They immediately spun around and saw Tony running straight at them, blinded with rage. "GOOD! NOW TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE MEN!"_

 _Combusken and Drilbur, acting on instinct, quickly jumped in opposite directions and narrowly avoided the Oshawott's water blade. Tony dug his feet in and spun himself around to attack again, but the momentum he carried with him didn't fade out in time before his foot met the edge of the cliff. Right as he prepared for attack, he pushed on the dangerously close edge and felt his foot flip through a weak spot in the edge. His eyes widened in surprise, dropping his scalchop and feeling his body succumb to the sudden force of gravity._

" _Wha-What the-?!" was all Tony could get out before his body completely slipped off the edge of the cliff, too stunned to grab on for safety._

 _The bullies, despite their previous actions and being chased down, dove for the edge in an attempt to grab his arms. However, much to their own horror, they were an inch shy of securing him. "Oh no!" Combusken cried out._

" _AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tony screamed with horrorstricken eyes, flailing for some invisible force to catch his fall. The fear clouded his eyes, unable to see the incoming spires of rock in his direction. He closed his eyes and hugged himself tightly. "HEEEEELLLLLPPP! ARCEUS, SAVE ME!"_

 _He fell closer to his impending doom when, as if his calls were answered by Arceus, a bolt of lightning shot from the sky and struck Tony. The bolt didn't harm the petrified child, but rather swooped him up and rocketed back up the cliff, too fast for the other two boys to register._

 _Their minds finally caught up to the speed and quickly spun around as the lightning struck down behind them. Tony whimpered fearfully with his eyes clenched shut, then a moment passed as he came to realize he was still alive. His eyes opened cautiously and saw he was on solid ground. Tension in his form faded out, but fear still raced through his mind, as well as confusion._

" _Wha…how did I…?"_

" _You stupid, idiotic brat."_

 _Tony's face paled, maybe worse than when he fell. Looming over him was Leroy, who showed no concern over the fact his son nearly wound up dead. Rather, anger reflected off his eyes. Tony could feel those piercing daggers driving into the back of his skull._

 _Leroy growled through his teeth, then shot a glare at the two bullies, both flinching with panic. "You two…go home. Now!"_

" _AH! Yes, sir!" they screamed, then dashed off with a cloud of smoke trailing behind them._

 _Tony refused to meet eyes with his father, too scared to face the rage directly. Leroy continued to glare down at the boy before grunting and walking forward. "Home. Now."_

 _The Oshawott didn't object. He stood up and followed, keeping his head low. Hell was going to break loose when they set foot in the house._

* * *

" _Oh dear Arceus, are you okay?!" Angel cried out after being told what happened by Leroy, cradling her son in her arms._

" _Mom…I'm fine…" he mumbled, still dazed from the whole experience._

 _She hugged him tighter and sighed with shaky breath, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-It's a miracle…y-your father was there when he was! Oh Tony…don't ever scare me like this!"_

 _Leroy stood off to the side, sneering at the child with contempt. "Stop coddling him, Angel. He was a fool to try such a ridiculous stunt like that."_

 _Angel let go of Tony and sat him on the couch. "Leroy, how can you say that?! Tony almost died!"_

" _A fate he brought onto himself for being an idiotic brat who let his emotions get the better of him." He glared at the Oshawott. "What provoked you to possibly do something some irrefutably foolish that your own life wasn't of prior concern?"_

 _Tony felt his throat straining. He clenched down on his teeth, holding back any tears he wanted to let loose. "They…They started it…"_

 _Leroy rolled his eyes and growled sharply. "How utterly immature. I didn't realize one's own life means nothing if the objective is to get petty revenge over a nonsensical matter."_

 _Angel glared and held her hips. "Leroy, that's enough!" she scolded. "I'm not feeling well enough to deal with this. I nearly had a heart attack a moment ago! Tony needs to rest."_

" _You wanted me to be a better parental figure and that's exactly what I'm doing: scolding my naïve son for blindly throwing himself into danger."_

 _Tony clenched his teeth, then glared up at the Samurott. "I was just trying to help a kid they were picking on! They attacked me first! I had to defend myself!"_

 _Leroy sneered. "Is that so? From where it stands, it felt like you were chasing them down."_

" _SO?! I couldn't let them get away with picking on that kid and hitting me!"_

" _Even risking your own neck to carry out such trivial vendettas?" Leroy groaned. "Listen to me, I'm trying to teach reason to a brat."_

 _Tony growled and shouted back, "Stop calling me a BRAT! I'm just trying to prove I can handle myself!"_

" _And, if it weren't for me, we would be attending your funeral a couple weeks from now." Leroy glared and pressed his finger against the Oshawott's head. "Get this through that thick head of yours: you will never amount to anything if you keep this childish behavior a routinely part of yourself. Quit acting like such a stuck-up brat and accept it."_

 _Hot tears streamed down Tony's face. "Maybe I wouldn't be trying so hard if you just be nice to me! I want to prove to you that I am more than what you think I am, yet you keep pushing me down and tearing me apart!"_

 _Leroy glared and pulled back. "I never even wanted this family."_

 _Tony's aggression faded. His eyes widened, but the tears still came. "What…?"_

 _Angel narrowed her eyes worriedly. "Leroy, don't…"_

" _Family…is trouble. They always have been, always will." Leroy closed his eyes. "I gave it a chance…and you're only proving my point." He turned his back to the distraught Oshawott. "I never took to raising a family before…because there's simply nothing to gain from it other than disappointment." He scowled over his shoulder. "And you're a constant reminder of a world too stubborn to face reality. Nothing but trouble and disappointment."_

 _Tony fell onto his rear and stared at the floor, stunned with silence. Leroy didn't turn back as he escorted himself out the door, leaving behind a hurt Oshawott and a worried, yet weary Raichu. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the tears dripping onto his pants, yet not a whimper to be heard._

 _She sat down beside him and pulled him to her side. "Oh Tony…he didn't mean it. I'm…I'm sure he was just worried about you…" She wished that were true, because even the Oshawott picked up she didn't sound convinced._

 _His eyes were clouded with tears and a bitterness building up inside him. "No…no, he wasn't…"_

* * *

 _*Seven Years Later*_

 _Tony and Cheri, the former now a Dewott, stared down at their mother as she coughed with such forceful agitation, covering herself under her blankets and trying to get some much-needed rest. Cheri whimpered worriedly. "Mom's not feeling well again…"_

 _Tony clenched his fist. "This happens every time those stupid ash storms blow over the village. She must be getting sick off them. And it's getting worse."_

" _Is she going to be okay?!" Cheri shouted with newfound fear._

 _Tony crouched down and patted her head. "I don't know…but I need to run down to the pharmacy and get her medicine."_

 _Cheri narrowed her eyes with concern. "Do…Do we even have enough money? We used all we had for food a couple days ago…"_

 _Tony grinned reassuringly. "Of course we have enough. Leave it to your big brother to make everything better, I promise." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back. Don't open the door for anyone other than me, okay?"_

 _Cheri sniffled and wiped her nose. "O-Okay…Big Brother…"_

 _Tony gave her one last smile, then said, "Stay strong, Mom. I'll be back soon." He slowly closed the door behind him. He waited a moment, then heard the door lock from the inside. He sighed, then dropped the fake expression into a disconcert frown. "Yeah…have enough to pass off as hobos." He trudged down the village path in search of the market._

 _He dug through his pocket and pulled out what little money his mother managed to earn. Three bronze bits. Barely enough to buy berries, but he wasn't sure if it was enough for medicine. Fuego Village and its insane prices drove him crazy._

 _He growled under his breath and pocketed the money. "Maybe I can talk Pops into cutting me some slack…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No…even if it's for my mother, I can't keep pleading for cheap or free medicine."_

 _The Dewott glared at the sky, a dark blue as the sun began to set under the distant horizon. He then looked around at the shabby village and glowered at the state of the buildings, affected by the harsh ash storms that blew through here. The Fire Zone, for all its scorched earth, had some charm to it in its more appeasing parts. But out here? This village was a reminder that everyone who lives here is another soul trying to survive._

 _He grounded his teeth together. "This is all his fault…if he hadn't ditch us like the coward he was, we wouldn't have to cling on for our lives…" Sparks flew through his fur. "Mom's suffering…Cheri's miserable…and I'm…I'm…" He tightened his knuckles. "I…I can't let this happen. I will make this work. I will make things right for us again!" He glared at the sky. "Do you hear me, you bastard?! Do you hear ME?!"_

" _Oh, we hear you loud and clear, kid?" Tony's body relaxed as two thugs walked up behind him, a Haunter and a Bisharp, both wielding crowbars. Tony kept his head low and his hands in his pockets as they approached him. "Didn't your mommy teach you not to wander around so late?" the Bisharp taunted._

" _It's around five…" Tony muttered._

 _Haunter cackled. "Even so, you should watch your step out here! You might run into some nasty hoodlums who might want to mug you! That'd just be_ dreadful _!" He smirked. "Just in case you're too stupid to figure it out, we're robbing you!"_

 _Tony gave a sideways glance, but still didn't look at them. "Thank you, your sarcastic demeanor and obvious false sincerity confused me…" he mumbled dryly. "Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with you. If you'd be so kind as to crawl back into whatever hellhole you climbed out of, that'd be great." He continued walking towards the pharmacy._

 _Bisharp pointed his crowbar at him. "You think we're bluffing?! We'll crack your skull open and take your money!"_

" _You'll be disappointed by the free space in my pockets," Tony retorted, giving a lazy wave for them._

 _Haunter growled. "I thought robbing this dumb village would go smoother. Perhaps we should find his home and smash it up!" That last statement made Tony stop, which the ghost was amused by. "Did I strike a nerve?"_

 _Silence crawled up between the two sides. The thieves assumed they finally got their point across to him, so they were legitimately surprised when the Dewott turned himself around and started chuckling under his breath. It wasn't a malicious laugh, perhaps chipper, but it had a dark undertone that creeped them out._

" _You two…" Tony finally looked them straight in the eye. "You both have money, don't you?"_

 _They blinked in confusion. "Huh?"_

" _You've been robbing other folks around the zone, haven't you? That means you must have plenty of bits on you, right?" Tony raised his hand and channeled lightning in the palm of his hand. He smirked. "You idiotic thieves caught me in a bad mood…but I think your assistance will help rectify my troubles."_

 _They moved back and raised their weapons defensively. "H-Hey, hold on! W-We're the ones robbing you!" Bisharp reminded loudly, trying to come off as intimidating._

 _Tony smirked mischievously. "Crooks like you want to be the tough guy, huh? I'm about to drop some reality onto those uneducated minds. You two are a reminder of how shitty this world is. Nothing but trouble and disappointment." He snickered through his teeth. "Well…I'm sorry, Arceus, but I'm going to have to commit some sins." He started walked right towards the thieves._

 _They shrieked through their teeth and slowly backed away from the Dewott. "S-STAY BACK!" they screamed._

 _Tony laughed as the lightning jumped furiously. "If you're going to be a thief…you should have the skill and charisma to carry yourselves. Unlike you two…I've suffered enough to know what's important to me, and I'll take back what the worst of this world has stolen from me."_

* * *

Tony narrowed his eyes as his mind wandered back into reality. "…even after all the shit you've given me, all the times you tore me down…I still pushed through the worst of times…" He covered his face into his folded arms. "Yet…despite how angry it makes me, you're right. I'm not me when I let my anger do the talking…that's not who I am…I can be smarter than that…wiser than that…"

He looked down at Pembroke, making sure he didn't rouse the wolf from his slumber. The Dewott glared seriously, then peeked out the window. There was something about the stormy weather that seemed to relax his nerves. It was hard to describe, but it was comforting. His entire family practically thrives in stormy weather, so that could be it.

He felt ashamed not partaking in a second round against Leroy, but his own attitude holds him back. What a lackluster weakness on his part, yet it heavily affects his judgment in battle…or his rationality in any given moment. Compared to his father, he _is_ a rogue hurricane.

…something about that needed to be corrected.

Tony grabbed Gwyn's pill bottle and popped the top off. "Fine, you old bastard…if I can't get an apology out of you…" He threw a pill into his mouth and swallowed. "Ugh…then I'll surpass your judgment and take the respect I deserve."


	65. Chapter 65

_**Ch.65: Reconnecting with the Past! A Step Towards Maturity!**_

A few days have gone by after Tony's defeat against his father, as Team Ravenfield used the time they gave themselves to plan for their counterattack. Though, planning hit a few bumps since doubt was pretty evident in the air. Given what they know about Tony's own abilities, fighting against the man who not only had the same abilities, but better, meant some unfortunate risk taking they'd rather not take.

Speaking of the Dewott, Tony seemed to be doing better, though apparently, he's still too weak to pry himself from bed. He was eventually moved back up to his shared space with Flint. For the most part, his dark mood seemed to have been lifted, as he was cheerily making quips and even picking apart their attack strategies just to mess with them. Annoying, but helpful advice.

Wes let out a low yawn, covering his open mouth behind his paw. "Man, I'm beat…it's getting late."

Tony lay on his stomach and kicked his legs in the air, smirking. "No, no, keep going. I wish to hear more about this riveting plan of yours." He has since ditched his bandages, but, as mentioned, still seemed to be too weak to do extraneous activities.

Wes smirked at him. "No more nitpicking from you, thank you."

Ella yawned as well and rubbed her eye. "Wes' right…we should start turning in soon."

Tony rolled onto his back and stared at them upside-down. "Feeling confident about taking on my jerk of a father?"

Ella sighed with a weak grin. "Sadly, I can't take part in this exciting bout. Unless I can summon up psychic fields to sponge blows, I'll be more comfortable observing from the sidelines."

Flint, who sat on his bed with Gwyn sitting on his left, smiled at his friend. "You're still not bummed about that, are you?"

Ella rolled her eyes and grumbled, "It's annoying as hell and I'm slowly trying to relearn how to write with my mouth…" She took a deep breath and pushed the stress out of her system. "BUT…it's cool. I'm a patient Espeon. I know how to manage without my psychic abilities…sort of."

Griffin, who sat off in the corner and polished Endless Regret's blade, looked at her. "Have you had any formal combat training?"

Ella bit her lip and darted her eyes up. "Err…may…m-maybe…sort of…" She smiled sheepishly. "Mostly self-taught…" Griffin rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that! I didn't exactly have the luxury of attending combat classes!"

Griffin didn't want to agitate her further over the matter, even if for a friendly jab. She divulged a part of her life to him that she didn't even tell her two childhood friends. He will respect that. He went back to polishing his blade. "Even so, you could ask me for training tips. Otherwise, you're dead weight on the battlefield that'll only serve as leverage."

Tony smirked playfully. "Hey, no need to be rude to the young lady, Hothead."

Ella raised her paw and lightly chuckled. "It's fine, Tony. I actually agree with him on that." She sighed. "Thanks Griffin, but I don't think your fighting style benefits my own."

"Do you even have a fighting style?" the Grovyle asked.

"Well…I _did_ …" she grumbled, tapping her red gem. "Given that psychokinetic abilities are one of the few original types that can match magic, I feel like I've taken a step down in efficiency."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, El," Tony said with a smirk. "Heck, I'm faster than all of you, but I wouldn't want to make you angry. Besides, you still have a role on this team."

She raised her brow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah…you're the sanest!" he exclaimed, guffawing aloud and pounding his fist on the bed.

Ella sweat-dropped with a dry smile. "Gee, thanks."

He wiped a tear from his eye and nested his head in his arms. "Heh…I'm serious. You're pretty good at keeping a cool head out of all of us. You don't give yourself enough credit. What's strength, speed, and raw magical power without a calm spirit to tie everything together?"

Ella tapped her chin, then smirked. "Hmm…you during one of your episodes?"

Tony's eyes widened, leading the others to suspect he would get mad after the previous battle, but relaxed when the Dewott just laughed it off. "Yeah, got me there."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes curiously on the Dewott. "Um…Tony? I…have to ask. You…seem to be doing a lot better from a few days ago."

Tony smirked at her. "That's that little thing called 'healing,' Green."

"I don't mean physical healing." She twiddled her thumbs meekly. "Are you still upset about your loss?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, which made her a little tense and perhaps scared, but the Dewott followed it up immediately after with a heartfelt laugh, even slapping his knee in his amusement. "You're a good friend, you know that, Green?" He smiled reassuringly. "Chill…I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He pointed around the room. "Same goes for all of you."

Flint tilted his head. "Are you over it, though?"

Tony sighed and bowed his head. "I will admit, I was…upset when finally seeing my father after so long. It was hard…to not get emotional and bitter with everything we had to go through." He folded his arms together. "Fact is…it just means I have to get stronger. Stronger than I ever was. If I want to contribute to this team, I'll have to learn to keep my eyes on the true objective. No more slip ups. I need to get smarter."

Ella smiled. "That's…surprisingly mature of you, Tony."

"Don't get me wrong, though." Tony punched his palm, then cracked his knuckles, showing an infuriated smirk. "I still want to sock that no good bastard in the cheek just for being a flaky jackass!"

' _There it is,'_ the team thought with narrowed eyes, though with amused smiles, too.

Wes shook his head and stood up. "Best we turn in for the night." He yawned and walked out. "Come on, Griffin."

Griffin set Endless Regret back into his arsenal void and followed him out. "Night," he mumbled.

Ella got up and stretched. "Forgive me if I decide to sleep in." She followed them out.

Gwyn hugged Flint. "Nighty-Night, Fluffy!" She dashed out with Ella.

Flint blushed in embarrassment as Tony laughed behind his back. "Fluffy, huh? What an adorable nickname for-" Flint's Guardian's arm manifested by his side and chucked a pillow into the Dewott's face.

"Go to bed, Tony," Flint said with a wry smile before heading to the room's bathroom to change.

Tony sat up and threw the pillow back onto Flint's bed. "Hehe, just teasing." Once the bathroom door shut, Tony glared and looked out the window, seeing that the storms were picking up once more. His fingers were itching with anticipation. _Another night. I need another shot at this._

* * *

The Dewott waited sometime in his bed, arms crossed and eyes closed as he pretended to drift off into the land of slumber. He kept an attentive ear out for anyone walking about in the halls or anyone daring to enter the room, a routine he quickly grew accustomed to over the last few nights.

Waiting about an hour, Tony pulled himself from bed and gently stepped over to Flint's bed. He curiously loved over the Flareon's body and examined his face. Eyes shut and face relaxed, with air rhythmically flying in and out of his nostrils. He was definitely asleep.

"Good…" Tony walked back to his bed and snagged his vest from off the side. _I'm not leaving here until I get my shot at beating that bastard._ He slid his vest on and buttoned it up, then bunched up his blankets into a cocoon to look like he was wrapped under them, then threw the end of the blanket over his pillow to hide where his head should be. He dusted his hand off, then tiptoed to the window.

Undoing the latch, he lifted the window and felt the rain slap against his face. Thunder boomed into the room, making Tony flinch. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw, while disturbed from the thunder, Flint remained asleep. Tony sighed in relief, then crawled out the window and shut it behind him.

"I've been making progress," he told himself as he climbed down the side of the temple. "I just need to keep working on my technique. I know I can beat him if I just try."

He reached ground, looked around quickly, then dashed off towards the woods.

Though, his sneaking didn't get the desired results he wanted this time. In the room next door to Tony's, a Grovyle was looking out his window and peeking out from the side to avoid detection, even keeping his aura low. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

 _What are you up to, Sparky?_

* * *

An hour after his escape, Tony got to work. Over the last five days, Tony has been sneaking out in the middle of the night and returning just before the crack of dawn. He had to thank his injuries for hiding his drowsiness. It gave him an excuse to sleep in the middle of the day without raising suspicion.

For what reason? To master his training faster than ever.

Tony stood in the center of a clearing in the woods, trees rustling against the winds, as he stared down the rocks placed around him in differing heights and angles. He had his eyes shut as he focused on the roaring winds and blazing lightning, trying to feel his center connect with the storms.

 _That spell of his…it felt incredibly advanced._

He couldn't shake off that odd feeling that went through his leg when he struck his father. For a Pokémon like Grimer or even a ghost, it was normal for attacks to pass right through them. That's how their bodies were. But a Samurott? Flesh and blood. No tricks like a Vaporeon to turn into a completely different element. At least, natural tricks.

 _It felt like I was standing in the presence of a deity._

His father greatly surpassed him in magical talent and strength. That unknown spell, alone, revealed all Tony dreaded to know: he was no closer to surpassing his father than he believed. The gap was simply too wide to think in reasonable assumptions.

 _To transcend a physical form…and become one with the storm itself…_

Tony channeled electricity through his finger and held it up to his face, eyes remaining closed. His whiskers twitched with each crack of lightning, before the thunder followed after. His fur glowed, buzzing with electricity and trying to mirror the intense precision of the storms.

 _I can't close the gap in power…but I can close our difference in skill!_

Tony's eyes shot open as he sprung in the air. He torqued his body and spun in the air. "Lighting Shot: Lotus Bullet!" Lightning Shots fired all out from him, nailing his targets dead on and sending them flying in smoldering heaps of char. Tony caught himself on his hand and continued to spin, shooting down the remaining rocks with a focused mind.

 _I won't rest until I surpass you! I have to try and close the gap!_

Tony bounced back onto his feet, then finished off by firing a shot straight through the center of a tree. The back blew out in a light blue explosion, leaving a smoldering hole through the tree.

The Dewott lowered his hand, then sighed. "It's still not enough…" He leaned back and fell on his rear, resting his arms on his raised knees. "He has me beat in every category. His connection to the storm greatly surpasses my own…" Tony pressed his hands together and rubbed them, creating sparks with the friction. "Storm Magic…any magic…if one wishes to master an entire class of magic, they need to feel a strong connection with that class itself. Green has that down pat. Hell, nature bends to her will. Hothead's basically given an entire set of spells he's attuned with. What about me?

"I should be feeling this strong connection with the storm that surges inside of me. How can I let an obstacle like this get in my way? I'm the risktaker who makes his own bets and sets them all up so only my team and I win. And yet, I took a big gamble on my father and revealed all my hands." He sighed and slouched his head forward. "There's got to be something I'm doing wrong…"

"I'm not an expert on parental issues…" Tony's head shot up as the familiar voice of the Grovyle spoke up behind him. "…but I do know a thing or two about revenge…and self-loathing."

Tony glared over his shoulder, spotting the Grovyle leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. His head leaf was drenched with rain and plastered against the back of his jacket. Tony looked away and smiled in annoyance. "Alright…how long?"

"I wasn't suspicious of anything until last night. Woke up early and went about polishing my weapons." Griffin closed his eyes. "I didn't sense your aura until you got back. Plain and simple."

Tony sighed. "So much for being sneaky…"

Griffin remained silent for a moment, then walked towards Tony with his arms still crossed. "Walking out on us so you could train in private. You must be exhausted."

"Tsk…shows what you know." Tony rubbed his hands together, generating more sparks. "I'm not tired at all. I can keep this up all night."

Griffin looked up at the storms clouds as they flashed with lightning. "…yeah, I'm sure you can." He sighed and glared at the Dewott. "And yet, you could've had the other option of assistance. Why not train with one of the others?"

"Because this is for me and only me." Tony crouched down and picked up a rock. "Enhancing what I already know the best I can. I need to be ready for a rematch with that fool."

"You gave your word not to engage another fight with Leroy," Griffin reminded. "Orders from our team leader."

Tony scoffed as he bounced the rock in his hand. "I respect Wes as a leader, but you shouldn't trust the word of a thief." He chucked the rock in the air, then blasted it into dust with his Lightning Shot. "I'll make a hundred promises and break a hundred more, just so I can finally have some semblance of ease."

Griffin glared at Tony for a moment longer, then closed his eyes. "Those aren't the words of a team player. We all have our part in defeating the mages and claiming those keys."

Tony picked up another rock. "Despite me being booted out of the rematch because I'm a volatile liability?" He chucked the rock and blasted it down like the previous.

"Well, when you put it like that, that's exactly the case."

Tony turned around and jabbed Griffin in the chest. "You know something, Hothead? You're a real smug prick. If you came all the way out here just to tell me I'm a burden for this team, you can take your ass back to the temple and go back to bed."

Griffin stared back at the Dewott's annoyed glare, then swatted his hand away. "Perhaps if we were still enemies, I would in fact acknowledge your unhealthy risk taking habits, your obnoxious and rather vulgar attitude, and your lack of emotional stability when personal matters are stabbing you in the heart."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned away. "That all you got? Want to talk about my unprofessional behavior next? My life as a thief? Want to make fun of me being poor next?"

"No…it's your outlook on life that needs to be called into question."

Tony crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh joy, a philosophy lesson from Mr. Weapon Head himself. Should I be taking notes?"

Griffin rolled his eyes before sitting himself down, legs crossed and hands in his lap, taking a meditative form. "Sit."

"Why?"

"I said sit."

Tony inwardly groaned, but obliged to the bounty hunter's demands, albeit reluctantly. He sat down and lifted one knee, resting his arms on top of it. "Fine, I'll bite. What's wrong with the way I look at life?"

Griffin closed his eyes and inhaled through his nostrils. "…have you ever thought of yourself as narrowminded?"

Tony raised his brow. "You trying to make me insult myself?"

"Answer. The question."

Tony groaned and slouched forward. "Okay, okay…" He closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "Not really."

"Answer truthfully."

 _This shit is already getting on my nerves._ Tony sighed in irritation. "Fine! I may have a tendency to not think ahead of things, but that's only really-!"

"-when you get angry," Griffin finished for him. "We've noticed. All of us. Despite your unruly behavior and how you carry yourself as the fool," Tony rolled his eyes, "there's an intelligence in that mind of yours that could greatly surpass even my own."

Not the words he expected to come out of the Grovyle's mouth. Tony relaxed himself a bit and huffed. "Is that so?"

"Thinking of strategies in the middle of tense conflict is not as easy as some demonstrate. You have to come up with notable countermeasures on the fly and have a back up plan should your strategy start to derail." Griffin opened his eyes. "You are not only a fast learner, but a quick planner. When it comes to strategizing, I see that you prefer to come up with a plan in the midst of battle. For most, that's not the best way to carry out missions. For you, it works."

"Uh huh…are you just going to list off my best traits?" Tony grumbled, before smirking vainly. "Do you wish to talk about my charming looks?"

Griffin sighed. "You'd benefit from advice better if you learned to keep your mouth shut." Tony frowned and grumbled under his breath. "Everything about you revolves around speed. You want to get things done as quickly as possible. That's how you fight. And, for you, it works because of your particular battle style."

Tony glared. "Will you get to the damn point already?! I don't see what this has to do with anything!"

Griffin glared back. "For someone who refers to me as the 'Hothead,' you're no better with that temper of yours." Griffin scratched his cheek. "I keep my reserved persona so that I can focus solely on the objective. I have accepted this team, even you, as a new circle of allies I can call upon, even the luxury of referring to you all as…my friends. Even so, I continue to stay reserved because the objective of the keys comes before anything else, even if my own personal objectives might cloud my judgment."

Tony raised his brow. "Voss…"

Griffin clenched his fists, but didn't show change in his expression. "Emotion…is like the flame of a candle. Brightly lit and steady. Affected by the winds around, but resistant unless met with a stronger breeze. If the flame continued to resist against the breeze, wearing down its integrity, soon that flame will go out. To protect that flame, one must have the barriers to keep it intact. Never let the harsh winds wear it down.

"But…let's say that flame didn't go out. Instead, the flame only grows with the wind. The wind's intensity blows harder and harder against the resisting flame." Griffin raised his hand. "All it takes is one spark to separate from that flame," he snapped his fingers, "and start a fire that'll rage out of control."

Tony blinked, then looked down with an uneasy smile. "Huh…so, I really am a volatile hothead. Shit…"

Griffin lowered his hand. "Closer to the truth, but not to say the reservation of emotion means certain victory. Sometimes, a wildfire is what we need to achieve victory. A controlled wildfire created by your hands."

The Dewott clenched his teeth. "Don't let your emotions run wild, but sometimes you should?"

" _Controlled_ wildfire," Griffin reminded. He tapped the side of his head. "Hatred Anima, out of all the Emotion Anima, is the most volatile of the five. Raw power and destructive capabilities at the user's disposal. That's not something to make a joke of. And it's not magic to take lightly. If I let my rage get the better of me, someone could die.

"But, to release that anger in a controlled setting, one can achieve far greater abilities than they are capable of. Your rage, for better or worse, is a strength and a weakness. It's called ambition, and you have a lot of it."

The thief narrowed his eyes, then looked down at his hands, observing the magic around them. "Then what am I doing differently? Fighting angry clearly isn't how I fight." He rubbed his hands together, generating more sparks. "I don't want my emotions to run wild."

"Exactly. Because that's not the key to battling for everyone," Griffin pointed out. "One's internal instincts rely solely on how they interpret a scene, then react. Emotion is that drive to survive. That's why famous legends have corny endings like 'power of love' or 'I fight for my friends.' It sounds stupid, but there's some truth to them if you think hard about it. We all have reasons to fight. Even the most selfish and distant of us who seek to live have something that keeps them from falling victim to Yveltal's grasp. That's the controlled anger. Not rage, but that motivation to continue. And you have one reason to fight. Or rather…two reasons."

Tony gripped his pants as his eyes shimmered. "Mom…Cheri…"

Griffin closed his eyes. "The topic of vengeance. Immoral action? I don't see it as that, so long as the motive has purpose. Vengeance comes in many forms. Maybe that mean kid keeps kicking you, so you sabotage his bike as payback. Maybe some mugged you, so you track them down and deliver some well-deserved payback. Maybe…a ten-year-old child sees the annihilation of his entire clan, scarred by the events for years…so he trains to hunt down the murderer and avenge his fallen people.

"Revenge is born from anger, but it's how that anger is formed and controlled that determines if your cause has meaning." Griffin opened his eyes and looked up at the rain. "My reasons are just…not just to avenge my people, but to keep others from meeting the sad fate of loss or death. But you?" Griffin held his hand out and let the raindrops drop into his hand. "Well…there's much to pick apart.

"I suppose how your anger was formed is just. It's normal for a child to grow bitter, especially given the circumstances of your childhood." He let the droplets roll around in his palm as he stared at them. "But to say you were in control would be a lie. No, your anger showed you weren't in control. Because of that, you let your feelings run wild and harbored a deep-seated hatred for your father that festered into a rage that could've been treated years ago. Instead…you just let the problem grow out of control."

Tony gazed down on the ground, eyes half-closed. His suspicious were true. The Dewott really has been letting the anger get to him. Is his anger misplaced? No. He's well justified in hating his father for leaving the way he did, without giving a hint of his more selfless actions. But Griffin picked apart the root of his problem with surgical precision.

The Dewott sighed and crossed his arms into his lap. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

Griffin glanced up at the sky, then shrugged. "How should I know?"

Tony snapped a glare at the Grovyle, teeth bared into a snarling smirk. "Oh, so now you know nothing?!"

"I mean, I can't know the answer to your troubles. You don't cure another's sadness with what brings you happiness. Rather, you must know what brings you happiness." Griffin raised his knee and rested his arm on it. "What I'm saying is that you must understand what it means to be you. Reevaluate your anger. Consider your goals. Choose your path."

Tony relaxed himself, then looked down. "Reevaluate myself…" He narrowed his eyes in thought, considering his options, but was caught off guard when the Grovyle placed something in his hand before getting up and walking back to the temple. "Huh?" He looked at the given item.

It was his crystal orb.

The Dewott narrowed his eyes in confusion, then looked at the Grovyle as he left. "What's this for?"

Griffin didn't look back. He gave a simple wave of his hand and stated, "Don't know. Figure it out for yourself. I'm heading back to bed. I expect you to return that in the morning." He slid both hands into his jacket pockets and trudged back to the temple.

"Figure it out…" Tony looked back at the orb and stared at his reflection. His gaze was hard and focused for a moment, then it softened, gaining the sudden feeling of homesickness. No…that wasn't the right word. Something else…

Comfort…

He gripped the orb tenderly. "Thanks…Griffin…"

His voice was too low to be heard, though Griffin stopped just before leaving the spacious area. He stood there for a moment, doing nothing, then continued on his way.

Tony sighed, then stood up, heading the opposite way so he could get out of the rain. He plopped himself under a tree and wiped the orb down until it was mostly dry. He stared at it for a while longer. He had so much he wanted to say. He wanted every word to count. Working up his nerves, he inhaled deeply, then waved his hand over the orb.

"Call…Morgan Tenebris."

* * *

It was late at night for the traveling circus troupe. Almost everyone was in their rooms, sound asleep. Only one soul remained awake, as he took the time to clean himself in the peace in quiet.

Morgan sat before a mirror, dressed only in his pants and white tank top, as he was wrapping gauze around the upper part of his left arm, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was wandering about at night. He had the gauze snuggly wrapped around his arm, too, to prevent it from coming undone.

Nearing his task, he heard his crystal orb humming on the nightstand. He narrowed his eyes before walking over to it. He generated some magic threads from his fingers to finish tying the gauze on as he reached for the orb with his other hand.

"Answer." The orb revealed the image of a Dewott. Morgan smiled lightly. "Tony…wasn't expecting you to call. Especially this late. Isn't it still dark over there in the Storm Zone?"

Tony smiled back weakly. "Heh…yeah, I'm just out late, that's all. I'm not bugging you, am I?" He tilted his head as he saw the Hypno's threads barely in view, working on the bandages. "Uh…are you doing okay?"

"Don't have anyone to talk to this late." Morgan shook his head. "One of the cons of not sleeping." His threads finished tying down the gauze. "Don't worry about this, either. Just hit my arm against the wall and cut it." Morgan dispelled the threads. "So…Wes and the others told me what happened."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…did you know about this?"

"Know about what?"

"Don't play dumb, Pops. You know the mages more than I do." He glared. "You purposely sent us here because you knew who the Storm Mage was."

Morgan shrugged with a wry grin. "Heh…not like your paths were never going to cross. But I felt you could use the little shove."

"Well…guess it worked." The Dewott bowed his head a bit, averting his gaze from the Hypno. "…Losing to my father was…hard on me…as a fighter and as a person. I feel like I've been losing my way. I think I need advice."

Morgan raised his brow. "From me?"

"…no. Someone else."

Morgan blinked slowly, then sighed before standing up. "You know she's probably sleeping right now."

"I wouldn't call unless it was important."

The Hypno shook his head and chuckled, then walked out the trailer and towards Nebula's room. "Doubt she would mind, anyway."

* * *

Nebula was sprawled out in her bed, snoozing silently while her roommate, Angel, took to the floor in an air mattress, blankets set over her as she snoozed with great ease, much better than when she slept in Fuego Village. Her ears twitched periodically from the quiet sounds around the room, but she was not disturbed by them.

Though, her sensitive ears picked up on the trailer door opening up. Her eyes opened weakly as she saw a figure enter the room, leaving the door open a crack. "Huh…?" She rubbed her eyes as the figure walked towards her and kneeled down. She looked up weakly, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. "…Morgan?"

The Hypno smiled lightly. "Yeah…sorry to wake you," he apologized softly. He held his crystal orb down for her. "But someone wants to talk to you."

Angel blinked through her half-closed eyes, then smiled warmly as she saw the face of her son smiling back at her. "Tony…" She took the orb from Morgan and sat herself up. She yawned quietly, making sure not to disturb Nebula. "Hi, sweetie."

Tony smiled apologetically and pressed his hands together. "I'm _really_ sorry. I know it's late and all, but I had to talk to you."

Angel smirked tiredly. "Oh, no issue. You'll just owe me a hundred birthday and Mother's Day gifts, that's all."

Tony smirked with playful annoyance. "I knew I got my wit from someone."

Morgan stood up and let himself out. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. Goodnight, Angel." He quietly shut the door behind him.

Angel walked to the other side of the trailer to keep from waking Nebula and sat herself down. "You better have a good reason for calling so late, _night_ now," she quipped with a wry smile.

Tony sighed with an exasperated smile. "Can you cut it with the puns for one night?"

"Well, my wit is too _sharp_ to simply stop, but I'll give you a break." She giggled under her breath and sighed. "Okay, I'll be good…for now." She sat herself in the corner and held the orb up. She yawned. "Seriously, sweetheart, it's pretty late out."

"I know, I know. First things first, how are you and Cheri doing?" he asked.

Angel smiled sleepily. "Getting better every day." She sighed with content. "Feels great to be out of that ashy air. Cheri's doing fine, too. She's getting along well with Ava's kids." She chuckled. "Warms my heart that she finally has friends of her own."

Tony smiled as well. "Yeah…I feel bad that she couldn't interact with kids her own age. But…some things had to be sacrificed." He frowned and narrowed his eyes, looking down at his lap.

Angel raised her brow. "You seem to be in a glum mood." Her ears twitched, leading her to lean in closer to the orb. "Is that rain in the background?"

"I'm in the Storm Zone." He sighed. "Actually…I'm just outside the Storm Mage's temple." He glared softly. "Mom…you remember how Dad left us? He left without saying anything about his reasons? He just…took off?"

Angel was a jokester, but she had her smarts. She read her son's face like an open book. Even in her drowsiness, she understood why he was calling at such a late hour. Her ears flopped against her head as she frowned. "Oh…honey…" She sighed. "So…that's where he has been…" She closed her eyes. "…that…explains a lot, actually…"

"…yeah, it does…" Tony's head slouched forward. He exhaled a defeated sigh, then pressed the back of his head against the tree. "Mom…I lost to him a few days ago. I…lost…I failed my team…because I let my anger overwhelm me…" He closed his eyes. "I denied it, but…I was only focused on teaching that bastard a lesson…but now I see…it was pointless."

Angel caressed the orb as if trying to comfort her son. "Oh sweetie…don't make that face. I don't like that look on you."

Tony smiled weakly. "Mom…" He lifted his head and stared at the orb. "…you've taught me every practical skill I would need to live on my own. And yet…the real skill I should have been working on…is humility." He bowed his head and sighed. "I'm lost…a storm brewed with raging winds in my heart, now it's all scattered around, and I can't find my way back…not on my own."

Angel shifted around in her spot, then raised the orb up so she could look up at Tony. "D'aww, my baby boy still needs his mother to help him…"

Tony chuckled with a softness in his voice. He scratched his cheek. "Don't say it like that…but yes, I do. I need…closure. Actual closure." He breathed in, then sighed. "…I still don't know the full story. After…being the uncaring jerk he was, I need to know the truth.

"Why…Why did you love him? What about him attracted you? How did you two even marry if he's an unfeeling jackass?"

Angel actually lifted her hand to her lips to prevent laughter from escaping and waking her roommate. She sighed once her fits were calmed. "Oh dear…I was hoping we could have shared this as a big family, but…I suppose a pep talk will have to do." She cupped her tail to hold the orb, then rested her hands on her stomach. "Don't think poorly of your mother, dearie, but…" She snickered. "I sort of made a bet with your father."

Tony raised his brow. "A bet?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I was like any aspiring teenager at the time. Worked to get my degree in college, went around the town with my friends…and then I see this hunk of a Samurott training out in the fields with his battle buddies. And, oh boy," she fanned herself with shocked face, "I was swooned~."

Not even a minute in and Tony was rubbing his temples. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Angel snickered. "Oh, but there is _ill_ more to the story." Tony glared at her. "Hehe, the puns return." She crossed her arms over her stomach again. "So, yes, my friends and I were…taken in by the muscular, handsome warriors right in front of us. They dared me to talk to Leroy and…well, I was always the risktaker in my family, so I went at it with my brimming confidence."

"Just how much did I inherit from your side of the family?" Tony mumbled.

"Hehe…" Angel sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Your father…was as reserved as he was when he left. Constantly fighting and training to be the better warrior. He took battle very seriously. It was never some game to him. Sparring meant giving your bare minimum of effort while going all out. Doing as much as you can without maiming your partner. I'd hate to see what a serious fight with him is like.

"He brushed off my advances, but I wasn't one to just quit after one try. I kept bugging him all day until he told me to get lost. We…'argued,' though it was mostly me pushing his buttons with him getting annoyed. He didn't enjoy the buzzkill comments, though he pretended they didn't bother him. He said he wasn't interested in a date, so I made a little wager with him."

Tony crossed his arms while still holding the orb up. "This bet you mentioned."

"The deal was, if he could beat me in a challenge of my choosing, I won't talk to him ever again. If I won, he had to accompany me on one date."

"Annnd…how did that go?"

"Well, I had you and Cheri, so you tell me." She giggled. "Though, maaaybe I wasn't being fair…I actually spoke to his sparring buddies first and…may have rigged the bet a bit."

Tony's eyes widened. "You did…what?"

"I learned your father was a genius in battle, but…not the best at basic skills like cooking or cleaning, something even a rebellious teenager would know how to do." Angel waved her hand around with a shameless smile. "So, I challenged him in a cooking competition. I wouldn't call myself the best baker in the world, but I make a darn good peppermint cake. Now, your father, on the other hand, ended up baking…well, I assumed it was a black and gunky soup…t-turns out he burned his cake batter…and tried to mask the taste with vegetables." Angel scratched her cheek. "So…yeah, our panel of judges, being my friends and his battle partners…yeah, I won by a landslide."

Tony's jaw was dropped in disbelief. "You…tricked your future husband into dating you by taking advantage of his own weaknesses? Have…Have you no shame?!"

Angel shrugged with an innocent smile. "I don't know. Leroy didn't take it too well when he found out I purposely tricked him. Though…after he ranted about it, he…actually took some pride in such a deliberate and thought out strategy." She giggled. "He kept his word and accompanied me on one date…followed by several more after that before _I_ ended up proposing to _him_ years later."

Tony scratched his head. "That long?"

"I told you before, your father wasn't comfortable in a social setting that was outside of combat. I told my puns and got him to warm up a bit. When you pick apart that rock hard exterior of his, he's actually an awkward, yet surprisingly humble gentleman." She rolled her eyes playfully. "He even attempted a sweet gesture and tried to cook for me."

"…you ended up eating out, didn't you?" Tony guessed.

"Tried to cook steak, ended up ordering pizza and sitting under the stars." Angel chuckled. "It was the thought that counted." She sighed. "I understand you don't have the best impression of your father. Over time, I've gotten used to his reserved and cold demeanor. Never once did I think he didn't love me back. He shared it in his own way." She smiled warmly at Tony. "You'd be surprised…he even took time off to take care of me when I was pregnant with you.

"Am I mad he left without saying a word? Oh, heck yes," she admitted. "In fact, the next time I see him, I'm giving him a good smacking for running off like that. But you're wondering why I don't despise him?" She smiled to herself. "Oh, your father always mocked me for being so nice, but I never had a mean bone in my body…w-well, _not_ including people who directly harm friends and family- but you get the idea." She looked down. "To tell you the truth, I…always had a feeling he left for a good reason."

Tony glared. "You held your love for him on a feeling?"

"Tony, I've known your father for much longer than you have. That's cold fact." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you remember when you ran off that cliff years ago?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Sadly…"

"Your father…wasn't lying when he said he didn't want family, but…there's more to it than that." She straightened up and lay her arms in her lap. "He was angry at you, Tony. Very, _very_ angry."

Tony shrugged. "So?"

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Just because he never wanted children…doesn't mean he wanted you dead. He took his role as a father seriously, even if he didn't know the first thing about child care. He was angry at you…because, underneath all those cold and bitter layers, he _did_ worry about you. But…" She shrugged. "Maybe he didn't know it himself."

Tony's shoulders slumped. "Is that right?"

"We express anger for different reasons. Rage, annoyance, distress…fear…" Angel closed her eyes. "The truth is…your dad didn't have the luxury of being raised in a proper home. Stone cold and firm…he was raised in the Fire Zone, too. He…didn't have much. His parents were under a lot of stress and…neglected his needs.

"Unlike him, though, his parents never paid him much attention. He starved quite a number of times. Hygiene was hard to come by." She shrugged. "And…they never really gave a reason to love him." She looked off to the side. "He ran out one night to find food…then got kidnapped by bandits."

"He was WHAT?!" Tony shouted.

Angel nodded gently. "I didn't believe it myself either, but it's true. He was held captive for five days, probably in worse conditions than at home. It was a scarring experience, I'd imagine. A young mind exposed to so many criminal actions. He was eventually rescued, but…the ordeal left him with a lot to think about." She narrowed her eyes. "He was never taken back home to his parents…they were denied custody of him when the authorities found out his living conditions.

"…I'm not asking you to pity him, but understand how he must have grew up after that. Your dad only experienced family life from his own folks. As he grew up, his experiences in his home and with the bandits hardened his emotions. He took to training and nothing but training. He wanted to…be better than the people who wronged him."

Tony's eyes narrowed as things began to sink in. "Déjà vu…"

Angel closed her eyes. "And I was the one who gave him a gentle push to try." She breathed in slowly, then sighed. "…he didn't know how to deal with children…he barely had any friends he was personal with…he lacked basic skills…he just molded himself to be a talented fighter. And yet, he chose to settle down with me to give family life a chance. I bet that, if whoever offered him to become this key mage didn't say anything, we would still be the slightly dysfunctional family we were before…maybe better." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's wishful thinking, though."

Tony propped his knees up and rested his arms on them. "I see…"

"You're still mad at him, aren't you?"

"With a burning passion."

"Do you still hate him?"

"…"

"Tony?"

The Dewott blinked slowly, then looked up at the leaves as they shook in the wind. Rain slid down his face, dripping from his whiskers. He drummed his free hand's fingers against his knee.

"…I'll find out when I face him again."

Angel smiled. _That wasn't a 'no.'_ "Good enough for me. Do you feel better?"

"…yeah…" He smiled at her. "Yeah…much better." A heaviness in his chest gradually lightened, finding it easier to breathe. "I shouldn't have been focusing so much on the past." He closed his eyes and smirked. "I've got my future to worry about. And there will be no future if I don't get stronger and stop the shadows."

Angel smiled brightly. "My little boy…you've reignited your _spark_."

"And I'm not even going to groan at that one!" he exclaimed with a chuckle.

Angel giggled quietly. "You will become something great, Tony. I just know it. You've been a big help to me and Cheri. You've grown so much from the baby Oshawott I raised." Her eyes watered with pride. "Oh…I'm getting so emotional…I can't handle an _otter_ tearful memory…"

Tony's eyes drooped. "Okay, now you're pushing it."

"Hehe…your mother needs some shut eye." She yawned. "You've got a big day ahead of you, I'm sure."

Tony nodded. "I won't hold you up any longer. Get some rest." He cupped the orb around his hand, then pressed it against his forehead. "I love you, Mom."

Angel mirrored his actions. "I love you too, Tony. Make me proud…and try to find some forgiveness in your father." She pulled the orb away, then waved her hand over it, fading away in the glass.

Tony sighed, then stood up. "Forgive him…" He bounced the orb in his hand. "Tall order you're asking from me." He spun the orb on his finger before catching and placing it inside his vest. "But I'll do it for you."

He glared at the surrounding tree determinedly, then pressed his palms together. He rubbed them vigorously, generating sparks that built up in intensity with the increasing friction. He smirked boldly as the lightning crackled overhead.

"Alright, old man…I'll show you what I can really do."

* * *

The top of the tower, after the beating it took from his battle with Tony, had been repaired within the week. Leroy, sitting in the center of it, had his head low as a fierce downpour came down on him. He sat in a meditative silence as the lightning crackled and boom above, striking close to him, but always changing paths and avoiding a direct strike.

Leroy breathed in silently, then exhaled through his mouth. "…you've been standing there for a while."

Standing by the tower hatch was Gunnar, who had his arms crossed. The dragon closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at the sky. "Team Ravenfield will soon be ready for a rematch against you soon…without the assistance of your son, might I add."

Leroy continued his rhythmic breathing. "I didn't think his injuries would stop him."

"His team ordered him to stay in bed." Silence between the two. Gunnar shook his head, then marched forward. "It's not in my place to say so, but you should try reconnecting with him."

"I chose to distance myself from family…" Leroy mentioned quietly.

"Once the key is in their possession, it won't be your responsibility for the time being." Gunnar held his hips. "Family means nothing to you, eh? Because it seems to me you do give a damn about his wellbeing."

"…" Nothing but the sound of lightning crackling above.

Gunnar shook his head. "Some people dream of having a loving family to go home to, you know. You've had it rough and wanted nothing to with family, but sometimes the right choices can bring more than you asked for."

"…what are you saying?"

"Apologize to your son…then maybe try to rekindle what's left of your bond with him." Gunnar opened the hatch and climbed down. "Otherwise, you might end up worse than your own folks." He closed the hatch behind him.

The thunder rumbled on, but grew quieter. Leroy looked down at the ripples of water on the roof, staring at his reflection. Through those reflections, he could see himself next to Angel, Tony as an Oshawott, and the unhatched egg that would become his daughter.

Did he even deserve a family after leaving the way he did? Tony made it clear he hated his guts. What about Angel, though? Or his daughter? What would they think?

Leroy pulled his hood back and exposed his face to the rain. He sighed tiredly. "…Is it too late to even apologize?"

* * *

The coming of dawn came over the horizon as sunlight slowly crept into view. The five sleeping members of Team Ravenfield snoozed soundly in their beds, having grown use to the low rumbles of the thunder and pitter-patter of rain against the window. The sounds were actually quite soothing. They had no interest in waking up for at least another hour.

That is, until now.

 _BOOM!_

All seemed calm until a loud, booming wave of thunder echoed with deafening volume, blasting with the roar of a hundred, fired-up Exploud. It penetrated the dense walls of the temple and reached the previously undisturbed ears of the team.

Wes' eyes shot open in shock before immediately pressing his pillows against his ears. Griffin sprung from his bed with his Endless Regret at the ready, expecting an enemy attack of some kind.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Wes shouted.

Griffin glared. "I've never heard anything like this before."

They both looked out the window, then blinked curiously as they saw a fading light in the woods.

* * *

 _BOOM!_

"AAAAHHHH!" Gwyn screamed as the thunder woke her with a start, immediately diving under her blankets and shaking fearfully.

Ella sat up with a dark purple sleep mask over her eyes and bared her teeth angrily. "No one wants a cranky Espeon in the morning! Who's playing the thunder drums?!"

She lifted her sleep mask as Gwyn peeked out from under the blankets. They looked towards the window and caught a glimpse of a fading blue glow out in the woods, raising some brows for them.

* * *

 _BOOM!_

"AH!" Flint yelped, jumping from his bed and falling over the side on his head. His eyes spun in a daze as his blanket draped over him. "Ugh…the weather here is insane…" He picked himself up and rubbed his head, then glanced over at the lump under Tony's blankets. "That seriously didn't wake you?"

Before he went to investigate why his roommate wasn't disturbed by the thunder, he turned his attention to the light blue light that was diminishing outside in the woods.

* * *

The source of the deafening thunderclap came from within the clearing Tony has been training in all night. Constant practicing and perfecting of his moves, testing the very limits of his abilities and improving the very nature of his skills. He was aiming to become the improved version of himself.

But, in that final instance of training, he did something that caught him off guard.

The Dewott, with his hands extended outward, was frozen with a stunned face, staring at the aftermath of his inadvertent attack. A smoldering black path burned from the heat of lightning with trees torn out of their roots, scorched into charred planks of wood. The path that was burned out was incredibly wide, possibly wide enough to eclipse a house.

What stood out the most from this was the light blue, glowing sear markings across the ground and charred wood. They resembled that of red hot metal after being heated, like his attack left a residual trace of his lightning's heat.

His palms smoked from whatever he did as his body slowly started to relax, but his face remained fixed on that confused stare. He blinked once, then twice, then thrice, before finally lifting his hands up and looking at the smoke that seeped off them.

"I've…never seen any Storm spell like _that_ before…" He has read up on most Storm Magic spells. There were numerous, but whatever he did wasn't like anything ever described to him.

He has been trying to come up with new ways to improve his Storm Magic, such as using his mystically charged fur to generate more sparks with friction. That's why he has been rubbing his hands so much. Was it…possible his innovative thinking led him to perform a spell that has never been recorded in spell books?

He slowly clenched his fists as the stunned surprise slowly faded. "Did I…Did I just…" His lips stretched and curled into a beaming grin while his eyes shined with excitement and pride in himself. "Did I just create a new spell?"


	66. Chapter 66

_**Ch.66: Standing Stronger Than Before! The Battle of Father and Son Reignites!**_

Noon had finally rolled around. Having been filled up and prepped for a tough day, Team Ravenfield, save Tony, had headed into the endless ocean dimension. The apprentices, having done their job of proving their worth, accompanied them to watch the battle. All but Alis and Gunnar, however. They stayed behind due to the absence of Tony.

After Flint recovered from his near heart attack earlier this morning, he discovered the Dewott had fled in the middle of the night. This raised some concern from Gunnar, while Alis stayed behind to help look for the shifty thief.

"He couldn't have gotten far," she pointed out. "And it's not like he's in trouble. The boy is fairly capable."

"I'm well aware of that," the dragon stated, "but I'm more worried about what that boy has been up to." Gunnar sighed and pinched between his eyes. "I know Leroy can be tough, but that young man had true hate in his eyes. Arceus only knows what he's plotting. This isn't something he'll just let go."

Alis rested her club on top her shoulder. "Well, if we can't sense his aura from where we are, we may need to expand out more."

"Maybe so. Perhaps a search outside will do us some…" Gunnar blinked as he, and Alis, felt a presence enter their range of detection. "…that's his aura."

They turned around as the aura drew closer, then relaxed as the Dewott walked around the corner. His clothes were soaked as he trailed water behind him. He looked tired, like he had just woken up. He walked towards them with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Their attention was drawn to the mild burns on his fur, though they didn't appear serious from the looks of it. His clothes, aside from being drenched, were roughed up, like he went through a fight.

Tony stretched his jaw open and let out a loud yawn, then partly opened his eyes. He smiled coolly when he saw them. "Yo…what's up?"

Alis glared and pointed her club at him. "Just where the hell have you been? You gave your friends quite the start this morning."

"I did?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He almost looked apathetic about it, but he did just wake up not too long ago. "Darn, didn't mean to worry them." He shook his head, then smirked. "I was sleeping outside. I've been busy all night and…kind of fell asleep around dawn." He shrugged. "Eh, give me a few minutes and I'll be at max efficiency."

Gunnar held his hips. "You've been training, huh?" He narrowed his eyes. "I assume the purpose is clear as day?"

Tony narrowed his eyes and nodded firmly. "Yeah…and things are going to be different."

Gunnar blinked, then gestured to the portal entrance. "Your friends are out there right now. It's been a little over a half hour. I'm not sure what the status of their battle is at the moment." He glared. "What do you intend to do?"

The Dewott waltzed past them with a determined glare. "Simple…I'm giving that old bastard a piece of my mind." He showed off his teeth through his calm smirk. "But I'm doing it the real way, now."

Gunnar and Alis glanced at each other, then the dragon smiled in satisfaction. "I see." He followed behind Tony with Alis. "Well then, let's get a move on. Your friends will need all the help they'll need."

* * *

And indeed, they did, for Leroy proved to be tougher than on paper.

Griffin clashed against the Samurott's electrified seamitars, absorbing the excess magic into Endless Regret. However, Griffin found himself being out muscled as Leroy pushed down on his sword. He felt his feet cracking the stone floor under the pressure. He growled. "A…little help?!"

Gwyn, in her cactus form, rolled across the slick floor and crashed into Leroy, who quickly blocked with his other seamitar. He fought back against her momentum, then smacked her in the air. "AH!" she yelped.

Flint's Guardian leaped up and grabbed her before she fell over. Flint was keeping as much distance between him and Leroy as possible. "How tough is this guy?!"

"Getting a…pretty good idea of it!" Griffin growled. He summoned Absolute Zero and slashed at the Samurott to freeze the rainwater coated over his fur.

"Light Speed." However, Leroy vanished in a flash, leaving the cold energy to just freeze a straight line across the surface. Griffin crossed his arms as Leroy attacked him from all sides at lightning fast speed.

Wes slid across the slick roof and fired Infernius at the speedy light. Leroy changed targets and slammed his seamitar into the Umbreon's side way before he could react. Wes spat out in pain and bounced across the roof. "Ugh…and I thought Tony was a pain to fight…"

The apprentices that were present, being Androwe, Pembroke, and Jose, watched in stoicism while Ella cheered on her team. It was the only thing she could realistically do given her current status. However, she wasn't being particularly inspirational.

"Come on, you sissies! Put some backbone into it!" she shouted. "And Flint! Quit sitting around and get your butt into the fight!"

Flint glared at her. "I'm not a combat fighter! What do you want me to do?! Tackle the guy who will fry me unconscious?!" He shrieked as a slash of lightning nearly hit him, but his Guardian blocked the attack just in time. He sighed in relief, then glared. "Okay, let's try this! Time Hal-!"

Before he could activate the spell, Leroy appeared behind him and slammed his seamitar into his back. Flint gasped out in pain before soaring across the roof and slipping over the edge. He dug his claws into the rock just in time. He gritted his teeth, holding up against the rain and the stinging ache in his back.

"Flinty!" Gwyn cried out. She glared and pulled out some seeds. "Don't hurt my fluffy bookworm friend!" She slammed her hands down. "Accelerated Growth!" Thorny vines exploded from the ground and lunged at Leroy.

Leroy narrowed his eyes indifferently. He raised his seamitars. "Flash Splitter." He slowly spun the weapons as they gather electricity, then, in a single move, slashed them at the approaching plants. Faster than anything Gwyn could see, the vines were sliced and diced into cubed vegetation.

Gwyn shrieked and crossed her arms just as Leroy flew in and slashed her with the seamitar. She was sent sliding across the roof, but she extended spikes from her feet to anchor herself in. She extended needles from her hands and fired magically charged ones. Leroy skillfully blocked them without missing a beat.

Wes darted for the Samurott from his side. "Mystic Burst!" Blazing with magic, he rammed himself into the mage's side. "Magi Effingo!" Crystal clones of Wes sprung from his body, each wrapped in a weaker version of Mystic Burst. They tackled the mage as well, trying to pin him down. "Someone…finish him off!"

Griffin jumped in the air and swung his sword. "Exosus…Release!" He fired the raw spiteful magic down at Leroy.

Leroy glared at the incoming beam. He slammed his hands down. "Surge Fluctus: Great Wave!"

Electrical energy circled around his feet before exploding outward in a massive wave. Wes was thrown off, getting his clones destroyed, while Griffin's Exosus Release was canceled out on the spot. As Griffin fell back to the ground, he countered a lunge strike from the surprisingly speedy Samurott. However, because he wasn't ground, Leroy easily spiked Griffin straight down, cratering into the roof. He shook his head, then flipped out of the crater before Leroy could blast him with Lightning Shot.

The team regrouped on the opposite side of the roof, glaring at the stoic Samurott, who kept his guard up. Wes gritted his teeth. "Gunnar wasn't kidding. This guys way tougher than the last three mages. It'll take us forever to meet his strength."

Griffin raised Endless Regret. "Then our only solution is to incapacitate him. Gwyn, if you can poison him, we might have a chance."

"I've been trying to, but he's too fast!" she whined. "Poison doesn't work if I can't poison someone!"

Flint gritted his teeth. "Just watching Tony's match wasn't enough. We may need to call off the fight and rethink our strategy."

"We've already got some clean shots on him!" Wes pointed out. "We can still take him!"

"Bro, he hasn't even broken a sweat yet!" Flint shouted.

"We're making better progress than Tony so far!" Gwyn pointed out cheerily. "Eh…no offense to him, of course."

Leroy narrowed his eyes as they plotted in secret. He spoke up, "I grow tired of waiting. In a real battle, the enemy doesn't allow for time to strategize." He raised his seamitars and coated them in electricity. "I shall end this swiftly. Quick Step!" His legs sparked with electricity, then he sprinted for the team.

They put their guard up and readied their counterattack as he drew closer. He raised his seamitars and swung them at the team…only to see a flash and strike nothing but air. They vanished into thin air…with a peculiar trace of Storm Magic in the air. His eyes narrowed curiously, then he looked over his shoulder.

Ella had to blink a couple of times when she saw her friends disappear, but then gasped once she saw they were right in front of her. "What the?! How did you guys do that?!"

They were equally as confused as the Espeon. "We…didn't do that…" Flint stated with stunned surprise.

They flinched as a flash of light zipped down in front of them, but then gasped at the Dewott sitting on the ground. Knee raised and one arm resting over it, Tony smiled smugly with his eyes closed. "I expect praise and admiration for my heroic entrance later."

Wes blinked in befuddlement. "Tony?! I thought we told you to sit this one out!" He blinked in realization, then threw his paws up angrily. "Forget that! Where the hell WERE YOU?!"

Tony rolled back and flipped onto his feet. "The old wise man answer would be 'trying to find myself.' The actual answer? I was outside." He tossed something over his shoulder. "Here you go, Hothead!"

Griffin caught the item, which was his crystal orb. He narrowed his eyes. "You're acting like your usual self, Sparks."

Tony cracked his knuckles. "Yep! I'm back and better than ever!"

Gwyn pointed at Griffin in confusion. "Wait…you knew where he was?"

He shrugged as he stuffed the orb away. "Pretty much."

"Tony!" Wes shouted. "I gave you a direct order not to interfere!"

"With all due respect, team leader, I don't listen to orders all too well." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Not like you're doing any better."

Wes tapped his digits together. "Um…well…"

Tony sighed, then faced his team before bowing apologetically. "My actions are unforgivable. This was supposed to be a team effort and I failed you. For that, I am sorry." He held his hips. "I should've exercised better judgment. This wasn't the time or place to let my feelings get in the way of the objective." He closed his eyes. "This isn't about me. This is about doing what's best: retrieving the Idol of Origin and keeping it out of the shadows' hands."

Leroy raised his brow curiously. _Well then…_

Tony glared at his team sternly. "However, despite all that, I want to prove my growth. Which is why, with your permission, I wish to tackle this battle on my own again."

Ella glared. "Tony, the difference in skill is painfully obvious. You got creamed by your father last time."

"A fact that's still fresh like a new wound," Tony agreed. "I'm not an idiot. My father surpasses me in skill, magical talent, and power. I felt his attacks myself. He wasn't holding back. At all. I now know what I'm dealing with." He closed his eyes and smirked pridefully. "However, it won't end like last time. This time, I'm going in as I should have."

Flint's eyelids drooped in concern. "Tony…are you sure? We can't risk you going through another defeat. We're not on a deadline, but time is crucial. We should be going at this as a team."

"And I agree with you." Tony glared over his shoulder. "But I need this. I don't want to lose your trust. I can't become a liability. If I want to prove I've grown as a person, I need to face my worst side and improve. Stronger. Faster. Smarter." He bowed to his teammates. "I understand the risks. I understand we can't risk failure over matters like this. But I'm begging you…let me do this. I want to prove myself. I haven't grown stronger in the last few days…but I'm willing to bet I can make a difference in this battle."

Clear hesitation spawned in their faces. Was it worth risking another defeat? On the one hand, nothing was stopping them from jumping back in should Tony meet a second defeat. Leroy would be weaker, potentially. On the other hand, they weren't doing so well before. Would any difference be made? Leroy was clearly far stronger than they anticipated. They should be doing this together.

However, Wes narrowed his eyes at the Dewott seriously and took a step forward. "Tony…" The thief stared back with equal seriousness. "Do you know what you're doing?"

He nodded firmly. "Very…"

"And you understand we can't take any more failures, right? A few days of training won't make a difference."

Tony glared over his shoulder briefly. "Trust me on this one."

Their eyes were locked for a moment longer, with Wes glaring in deep concentration. His friends waited patiently for his answer, concerned as to how his decision will play out.

Finally, Wes heaved a sigh, then stepped back. "I'm giving you one last chance. The second you are outmatched, we're tagging back in."

Tony nodded. "Thank you." He spun around and faced his father.

Gwyn tugged on Wes' jacket. "Wes, I don't think this is a good idea. Won't he just lose the same way again?"

Wes narrowed his eyes calmly. "Somehow…I doubt that."

"You better know what you're doing," Flint warned.

"Give him a chance." They looked over their shoulders and saw Gunnar and Alis coming up, with the dragon crossing his arms. "I have a good feeling about this."

The lightning crackled overhead, once again lighting the rooftop for battle. Tony stretched his arms as he smirked in his father's direction. "Well, old man…ready for round two?"

Leroy glared. "That arrogance of yours is shining brighter than before."

"It's part of my charm," he stated proudly. "Compliments me well, don't you think?"

"You're certainly acting different than from last time." Leroy narrowed his eyes darkly. "Have you finally rubbed out that bratty behavior of yours?"

Tony snickered. "Nope! Still the same ol' me! Just better!"

Leroy sighed. "How foolish. This will end the same as last. Save yourself the trouble of humiliation. Best to work with your friends. Don't fight battles you know you can't win."

Tony smiled boldly. "Did you think this fool would never win?" He held his hips. "Take a good look at me! I'm coming back again!" He laughed under his breath. "I'm still standing…and better than I ever did. I'm coming back without you on my mind."

Leroy raised his brow. "Do tell."

"I was so wrapped up in making you pay that I lost sight of what I should have been doing." He glared. "Yeah, you left me, Mom, and Cheri nearly a whole decade ago. Frankly, here and now, that's still the shittiest thing you've done to us. Didn't even bother explaining yourself. You just ran away from your troubles.

"Sad truth is, I had to run away from my troubles, too. And it nearly cost me the ones I love." Tony sighed. "Just listen to me. I've done so much to stray from the path you've taken that I emulated your mistakes. My own selfish needs nearly cost them their lives. I felt like shit for doing that." He glared sharply. "But there's a big difference between you and me.

"I sought their forgiveness. I sought their understanding. I ran away from my responsibilities, but I turned around just in time. The difference between us is that I acted selfish with their approval. I did everything for them. I never wanted to leave them. I put their needs above mine." Tony closed his eyes. "Then they told me to act selfish, because I've done enough for them."

He breathed a heavy sigh and glared again at his father, who remained unfazed. Tony went on, "Yeah, I get it, you never had family to rely on, so you relied on yourself. It's a change you went into. You didn't have to keep being with Mom. You said yes to a second date. You said yes to her proposal. You were the one who had children with her. Like it or not, you made these decisions and have to deal with the consequences like a man." Tony crouched down, one foot scooted back, and gripped his scalchops. "Just like I have to own up to my mistakes."

Leroy glared back at his son. "And you believe you know what's best?"

Tony smirked. "You said before I had no understanding of the real world. Let me show you what the real world has taught me! Quick Step!"

He rocketed off his foot and took huge strides as he dashed into Leroy. He activated his lightning blades, jumped, and spun his body to deliver a strong blow to the Samurott. Leroy quick-drew his seamitar and clashed with the sparking energy blades, sending bolts of lightning flying all over.

Leroy clenched his teeth. "You're being too rash!" He drew his other seamitar and swung, but Tony bounced off his blade and hopped on top of the swinging weapon.

Toy squatted on the end with a cheeky smirk. "Hey, not my fault I'm hyperactive. Must be on the sugary snacks I ate." He jumped off right as Leroy went for the second strike. Tony bounced off his hand and raised his fingers. "Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!" The twisting beam of electricity soared forward.

Leroy sheathed one seamitar, then extended out his palm. "Fulgur Channeling!" He caught the beam in his hand and absorbed it with ease. He easily intercepted the surprise strike the Dewott delivered. "You're certainly not fighting back as hard."

Tony grinned. "Yeah, that just wasn't my style." He backed off and threw his scalchops in the air. It was an unfortunate instinct, but Leroy's eyes followed the thrown weapons and took his attention off Tony for a split second. The Dewott slipped under his belly and pressed his fists against his chest plate. "Impetus Pressure!"

Leroy stood his ground as the shockwave passed through his body. He gritted his teeth tightly, then jumped out of it. Tony flipped back up, but Leroy slammed his fists down on him, pinning him to the ground. "My turn. Impetus Pressure: Maximum Tremor!"

 _Shit! Not aga-AAAHHH!_ Tony kept his screams internal as the wider pressure wave tore into him. He pressed his hands down against the collapsing roof. _I'm not…dealing with this shit…again!_ "Ventusphere!" He slammed the wind orb down and separated the both of them in the wind expansion.

Leroy landed with ease and pulled out his seamitars, sending electricity through them. "Fulgur Channeling: Flash Splitter! Quick Step!" He raced towards Tony quickly.

Tony spun on his back and flipped to his feet. He shook his head, then glared. "Light Speed…" Leroy got in range and swung. "…Perfect Counter!" He crossed his arms and coated himself in electricity.

Leroy made contact, but received a surprise kick to the cheek thanks to the insane speed boost from the Perfect Counter variation. It barely affected him, though. _He has improved since last time. He's using his head more._ He glared. _Even so…_

Tony's brief speed boost ended there. He tried to flee, but Leroy grabbed him by the head and slammed him down, smashing his face through the stone. His defensive aura sparked from the shock as he was lifted. Leroy spun his seamitar, then batted Tony across their battlefield.

Tony slid across the slick surface and nearly fell over the edge. However, he happed to slide by his scalchops and snatched them before digging them into the floor. They stopped him just as his waist reached the edge. He pulled himself up and flipped forward. He spun the scalchops on his fingers with a smug grin.

"What is with you and batting me off the roof? Are you trying to make up for poor parenting by playing baseball with me?"

Leroy glared, then threw his seamitars in the air. "Surge Fluctus!" He slammed his hands down and fired a wave of electricity at him.

Tony grinned, then dashed straight towards it. He placed his scalchops back on his legs, then formed a Ventusphere between his hands. He flipped forward, landed on the wind sphere, and bounced right over the lightning wave. His fur sparked with excitement. "Lightning Shot!" He fired the thin beam.

"Lightning Shot!" Leroy countered with his own. They connected and canceled each other out in a bright flash. Leroy leaped in the air and caught his seamitars just as they fell back to him. He crossed them as a storm cloud formed under his feet like a foothold. He jumped off it and performed and X-slash against the Dewott, spiking him into the roof. "Lightning Shot: Overdrive Cannon!" He aimed his horn and fired the condensed electrical blast.

Tony quickly picked himself up and held his hands up. "Fulgur Channeling!" He grunted as the blast came down on him hard, like he was pushing against the weight of a boulder. Thankfully, he was able to efficiently absorb the foreign electricity and store it into his glowing fur.

Leroy landed on the opposite side of the tower. He glared at his son as he spun his seamitars. "You're out to impress, boy. Don't get cocky with me."

Tony smirked. "Oh, I'm just getting started. I've got an entire eight years of anger to burn off."

Leroy scoffed through his teeth. "You don't sound upset about it."

"Had a change in attitude." Tony glared. "That…and I'm doing this for the people that matter. Not just me. My friends. My mom. My sister. They are who I'm fighting for." He raised his brow smugly. "Not a concept you're used to, I take it. You only fight for yourself."

Leroy crossed his seamitars. "I fight for what's right. Protecting the innocent."

"And I commend you for that." Tony sneered. "But that won't change anything. Even after all this time, Mom still loves you. Now I know why she does." His face softened a bit. "Wish I saw that side of you for myself…"

Leroy narrowed his eyes, trying to keep up appearance with his stoicism. However, he felt an…odd twisting in his heart. It felt uncomfortable, just like the lump forming in his throat. He growled quietly and shook himself to regain his composure. "This is a fight. I won't let you have the key until you prove yourself."

Tony gripped his scalchops. "And I won't fall until you prove yourself as well." He smirked. "This isn't just my test anymore, old bastard! Want to show off that side of yourself that hasn't frozen over like Hell? Either you prove it to me or I'm taking that key by force!"

They glared each other down as they shifted their feet. Team Ravenfield focused carefully on their feet. They saw the energy building up in them. Actually, not just their feet. Their fur, too. Lightning crackling all around them as it gradually masked them in light. They've seen it once before, a clash of speed, but something told them it was gonna be amped up by eleven.

Tony and Leroy erupted with electricity and shouted, "Light Speed!"

Just like that, Team Ravenfield instinctively covered their heads as they were greeted to a stunning and bewildering display of two speedsters clashing at the speed of lightning. Maybe faster. It was like watching two continuous bolts of lightning striking each other. No matter where they looked, there was lightning flying and clashing with each other. Each brief contact would send showers of sparks flying all around. They almost forgot they were being protected by the apprentices' protective barrier.

Gwyn's eyes sparkled in awe. "WOW! They're so fast!" She flinched and jumped back when their collisions got a little too close to the barrier. "EEP!"

Androwe smirked. "Funny…is it just me or is Master Leroy putting a bit more effort into fighting than usual? Can't tell, to be honest."

"He must be testing his son's claims," Jose suggested. "Perhaps seeing if he has truly improved."

While the third party observers saw flashes of light striking into each other, Tony and Leroy were experiencing a different sensation. Rainwater was slowed to a crawl. Tony dashed through it, the droplets splattering against him as he did. Leroy spiraled from the sky, spraying slow moving droplets around him. They briefly clashed their weapons and pushed back, attacking from the ground and the air.

Tony leaped high in the air and met blades with his father. They glared at each other as sparks bounced off their weapons. They speedily clashed blades, trying to out speed the other. They locked blades and spiraled downward.

"Mom thinks we could have been one big happy family," Tony grunted as he pushed against his opponent while also resisting the falling, spin force. "Said that we could've had good futures ahead of us." He glared. "Fighting for yourself only gets you so far!"

Leroy clenched his teeth. "Family is trouble. They either bring trouble or are in trouble. I can't protect everyone, so why bother trying to find love?"

They landed and pushed each other back. Their Light Speeds were flickering, signaling they will end soon. Leroy used a brief Quick Step with Light Speed and rammed himself into Tony, shoving both of them over the edge. Leroy raised his seamitar and struck down, but Tony blocked it with his blades. The force still sent him downward. Leroy gripped the tower edge and sped down the side of the tower.

Tony fought against the falling rush. He glared and, in a stupid move he'll regret later, slammed his feet into the stone sides. The speed allowed him to melt his way through the stone until he formed footholds. He raised his blades and countered the drop strike from Leroy. They glared furiously at each other, then dug their feet into the tower and raced across the side.

Their weapons clashed in quick flurries, spraying slowed rain and sparks everywhere as they ran on the tower walls. They circled up the tower, leaving behind a trail of melted, foot shaped impressions. They split off from each other and launched up from opposite side of the structure, then rocketed into each other for a final clash before the Light Speed fell.

Team Ravenfield and the apprentices shielded their eyes from the explosion of light. The blast sent the father and son flying back, but they caught themselves just before reaching the edge.

Tony's scalchops smoked from the impact. He glared slightly, then set them away before standing up. Leroy waved his seamitars and fanned the smoke off them before sheathing them back into the scabbards. They stared one another down, with the Dewott flashing his cocky grin and the Samuott expression a twinge of…excitement.

"Where was all of this when we first fought?" Leroy asked.

Tony held his hip and waved his other hand around. "A lot can change when I'm not setting myself up on a rampage." He glared. "That, and I learned a lot from the people who've helped me grow." He tapped the side of his head. "I'm still prone to getting angry, but I can overcome those emotions and adapt. Like someone told me, I just need to channel that emotion into strength."

Leroy narrowed his eyes in intrigued. _Is that so?_ Leroy looked over at their audience and glanced directly at Gunnar, who watched with his arms crossed. The Storm Mage remembered what the apprentice advised earlier. There was still a chance to make things right. He looked back at his son hesitantly. _Running away…_

The Samurott sighed, then glared fiercely at his son. An odd feature on his face, though, was a small, but prominent smile. "You want me to stop treating you like a brat?" He gripped his seamitar and slashed it out, coating it in a thick veil of electricity. "Then let's get down to business!"

Tony smirked excitedly. "Now you're speaking my language!" He dashed right for the Samurott and extended his arms out. "Here's one I've been working on for a while! Ventusphere: Wind Lance!" The air swirled into the usual sphere shapes, but they were dense like a fog. He flung his arms forward and sent the spells flying, shaped like a pair of spears.

Leroy clashed with the wind spears and annihilated them in one stroke. He waved his hand against the ground. "Surge Fluctus!" With the added force of his swing, he fired the electrical wave like a rocket.

Tony jumped out of the way, but got grazed in the side. He grunted, but powered on through as he ran and jumped over his father. Leroy aimed up with a Lightning Shot, but Tony vanished in a flash of light. He used his acute senses and predicted where Tony would land, then swung his seamitar. The Dewott, however, accurately anticipated the attacks and sped off in time. He flickered in brief flashes around the mage, blasting him with Lightning Shot repeatedly.

Leroy blocked the shots with his armor, then spun his seamitar overhead. "Fulgur Channeling!" The lightning roared above and struck the raised weapon, electrifying the Samurott. He sheathed the seamitar and slammed his hands down. "Surge Fluctus: Great Wave!" The electricity splashed out into an omnidirectional wave that threw Tony off his feet.

He blocked just before hitting the attack. He flew in the air before reassessing his balance and landing safely. He smirked and held his hands up, showing they were sparking wildly. "I've got a better grip of this Fulgur Channeling thing." He raised them over his head. "Now eat this!" He slammed them down and poured the electricity into the wet stone. The whole roof electrified in an instant, glowing in a pulse light blue light.

Leroy placed his hands against the stone. "Fulgur Channeling!" He absorbed the excess electricity with ease. He looked up and immediately blocked a surprise kick from Tony. "Lightning Shot!" He fired the spell, but Tony vanished with Light Speed.

"Impetus Pressure!" After absorbed the electrically charged roof, Leroy spun around and blocked the vibration wave with his arms. Tony smirked and ceased the attack. "Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped his hands and, mixed with the leftover energy he absorbed, blasted his father with an electrified sound wave.

The slick surface and forceful thunderclap pushed Leroy back. He glared and dug his feet into the roof. He pulled out his seamitars. "Flash Splitter!" The weapon glowed with lightning, then he slashed them across the surface.

Tony used his electrified blades and countered the projectile slashes. He gasped as Leroy came flying in and slammed his seamitar into his gut. The blow knocked the wind out of Tony and forced him to spit out blood. Leroy arced him over on the seamitar and shot him into the sky with the added force of Flash Splitter. He formed a storm cloud wrapped with electricity from his hand and hopped onto it, then flew after the Dewott.

Tony worked through the pain and glared up as he pierced through the clouds. He electrified his fur, then grabbed hold of the storm clouds. Much to his surprise and relief, he got a grip of the clouds. He stood in the very center of the storm cloud, like he was on a fluffy floor.

"I'm honestly surprised that worked…" he muttered in disbelief. He observed the electricity being generated within the cloud. "Hmm…" However, there was no time for sightseeing. Feeling the rapid approach of his father, he dashed through of the clouds while passing through the electrified air.

A volley of Lightning Shots pierced from under him. He jumped along the insides of the cloud since basically everything was a foothold to him now. He fired back with his own Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet, attempting to counter any stray bolts he could sense.

 _Not the right time yet. I need to wait for the perfect opportunity to counterattack._ Tony focused and shortened the sensing range of his aura before hiding away in the clouds.

Leroy appeared through the fog of darkness and flashes. He couldn't sense where Tony was and it didn't help that there was so much magically generated lightning shooting everywhere. He narrowed his eyes cautiously and flew through the cloud.

"You told me earlier that your mother believes we could have been a real family." He grunted. "What does that even mean?"

"Families stick together, for one." Leroy fired a Lightning Shot in the direction he though the voice came from, but scored no hit. "I don't think you understand how much I looked up to you when I was a kid. Maybe a tiny part of me still does."

"Is that what that was?" Leroy questioned as he kept an attentive gaze on his surroundings.

"To me, you were this pillar of unbreakable power. I thought if I could be like you, I could be that powerful." He heard the disappointed sigh. "But, turns out, I don't want to be like someone who thinks so poorly on chance. Yeah, I get it, life isn't fair and the real world can be harsh if you're not prepared for it. We were in a rut when we had to take care of ourselves.

"But that's what I'm doing now. When I find that idol, maybe I can get something out of it. Maybe I can finally give Mom and Cheri the life they deserve. I want them to be happy. They are the most wonderful people in my life, and they should be yours, too."

Leroy floated around in the storm clouds, glaring for any sign of the Dewott's aura. "Why do you care? Not too long ago, you hated my guts."

"And I still do." There was silence for a moment, minus the thunder. "However, Mom cares about you. Are you so scared of family turning on you or just disappearing that you have to run away from it all? Seems to me you're still doing what you didn't want."

Leroy glared softly. "It's too late for me to make amends."

"You're supposed to be the Storm Hero, right? Since when was that ever an issue?" Tony walked among the clouds, just above Leroy, and held up his scalchops. "The way I see it, you were more than ready to start a family. You were just afraid something would ruin it."

"…and?"

Tony glared. "Don't be a hypocrite and say you need to be tough to survive, then. Because the toughest thing you can do is take that chance at life." He raised and electrified his scalchops. "I made the wrong choices trying to help them. Putting my needs below theirs. You're putting yourself over them. That's not what a warrior does.

"They fight for what's right!"

Leroy swung his seamitar and blocked the surprise attack from Tony. Since they were on clouds, it obviously didn't withstand the force of their collision. Leroy broke off on his personal storm cloud while Tony perched on some scattered wisps with minimal difficulty. Retaining his balance, he placed his scalchops away and fired Lightning Shot at the mage. Leroy blocked them and slashed the air with Flash Splitter.

Tony leaped back and used the Dragon Thunderclap to disperse the spell. He smirked confidently as he jumped between the scattered clouds. "If I'm so weak, how come I can do the things you ran away from?" He fired more Lightning Shots and Leroy kept deflecting them. "I do have a mission in the end! The selfish desire to provide for them! What more can I say?!" He threw Ventuspheres and leaped off the clouds, skipping between the wind spheres.

Leroy glared with contemplation as he intercepted the direct kick from Tony, blocking it with his arm bracers. _So much trouble…just to take care of his…our family?_ He pushed Tony off and slammed his electrified seamitar into his electrical blades. _Tony…are you willing to tackle the boundaries of life and death for such a high stakes goal?_

The electricity blasted Tony back, who landed on a Ventusphere and balanced on one foot. He swung his blades and struct a cool pose with his usual smug grin. "So, how much trouble am I giving you?!" He blinked, then lowered his weapons as Leroy sheathed one seamitar, then raised his bare hand towards the sky. "Uhhh…"

Leroy had his eyes closed for a moment, then glared at the Dewott with a fierce look. "Tony Sapienti…it seems I misjudged you. You have changed from the bratty Oshawott I once knew. You're much more…mature, when you choose to show it."

Tony narrowed his eyes, then looked up curiously as the storm clouds…started gathering into a tight spiral. It was reminiscent of the Daranu Devastator Alis used, but something about this one not only felt different, but far stronger.

"This match is far from over. I no longer challenge you as a Mage of Origin, nor do I perceive you as one of the destined warriors of prophecy." His eyes sparked with lightning. "This is no longer a battle for reward. From this moment on, I face you with the respect you deserve!"

Seeing the swirling storm, the apprentices were quite shocked. "He's actually going to use one of the Storm Rites?!" Jose exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him use one! Not even against us!" Alis shouted. "And he's going to use one against his own SON?!"

Team Ravenfield gritted their teeth in concern. They knew how powerful those rites could be. Under the right circumstances, they were destructive finishers or superior aids that can completely change the course of battle. With a magic affinity as precise and powerful as Storm Magic, they could only hope Tony was ready.

Indeed, while the Dewott was a bit perturbed, he tightened his fists, then threw his arms out, shouting, "Then come at me with everything you got!"

Leroy glared approvingly, then shouted, "Very well! Let the cry of lightning strike you with unforgiving fury!" A magic circle exploded open in the sky, raging with lightning.

"Rite of Storms: Cry of Zeus!"

A loud, piercing screech cried out through the magic circle. Much to Tony's horror, a creature of pure electricity crawled out through the magic circle and roared down at him. A massive falcon-like creature, glowing with the fierce light of the purest of lightning. Beaming red eyes locked onto its prey, letting out another thunderous roar. The clouds crackled fiercely with lightning, becoming far more erratic with thunderbolts than normal, striking the endless ocean and tower nonstop.

Flint covered his head as lightning bolts repeatedly struck the barrier. "Isn't this a little much?! He's turning the entire dimension into more of a lightning fest than usual!" he screamed in panic.

Wes gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his anticipation. Excitement. _We're entering stronger territory now. Reaching the big leads of our opponents._

Leroy raised his seamitar, attracting the stray lightning from the avian. With a cold gaze, he waved the seamitar down and stated softly, "With the cry of the thunderbolt, begone with the wind."

The lightning avian cried out with its piercing screech and darted downward for Tony. The Dewott was stunned with shock, sensing and outright feeling the presence of the massive pool of magic flying right towards him. The winds blew with great power, encompassing the tower in a tornado. The very storms have converged on this point for this devastating strike.

Tony gritted his teeth, then smirked boldly. "Heh…that all?" He jumped towards the avian and raised his scalchops. "BRING IT ON!"

The avian screeched, then flapped its wings into the Dewott. The electrical gust of wind blasted against Tony and blasted him out of the sky. It then began raining spears of lightning, shaped like feathers. Tony put his guard up and grunted as he took on the onslaught of feathers. They increased the speed of his fall and slammed him into the roof, before exploding and erupting the Dewott in a veil of lightning. Tony screamed out in pain.

"TONY!" his friends screamed.

Leroy glared, then swiped his seamitar down, shouting, "Finish this!"

The lightning falcon screeched, then divebombed towards the tower. Tony shook his head and glared up. He gasped, then held his hands out as the bird slammed down into the tower. It couldn't withstand the pressure. Like a massive bolt of lightning, the falcon struck down and illuminated the rooftop in a devastating glow. The roof collapsed and Tony was blasted down to the bottom floor of the tower.

The others backed away as the roof crumbled beneath their feet. "Isn't that overdoing it?!" Ella shouted.

They gasped as the falcon reformed itself, surging from the tower and hovering over it, let out yet another battle screech. Leroy floated down and glared at the gaping hole in the roof. _Let's see you come back from that._

Deep down at the bottom level of the tower, Tony lay in a pile of stone rubble, weak from the attack. He persisted against his better judgment, though, and lifted himself up. He gritted his teeth in his strain, but got himself onto his feet. His body sparked from the stray electricity. "That…sucked…" He glared up the tower. He crashed through the second floor, too. Part of the stairs didn't hold up against the explosion. "He's not kidding around anymore…" This revelation made the Dewott smirk in his exhaustion. "Good…"

He held his hands up, showing they were absorbing the remnants of the rite. He clenched his fists, then took a deep breath. _Now's the time to use it. But I need to get in close. I'll start with that bird and finish it off._

Tony kneeled down and picked up some slabs of stone, just big enough to step on. He glared up, then spun himself around to gain momentum, then tossed the slabs in the air, as far as he could towards the roof.

"Light Speed!" He vanished in a flash and jumped in the air. Within the slowed time, he was able to gain enough bounce off the stones to jump between like stepping stones, only for the air. To the outside observers, they saw a streak of lightning zigzagging through the air.

Leroy felt another smirk crawl onto his face. _Ingenious._ "So, that wasn't enough to put you down? We'll have to try that again!" He commanded the rite to divebomb the Dewott again.

"Not this time!" Tony shouted as he came out of Light Speed. Just when the bird was in range, he flipped over its head and ran up the back. He got to the tail feathers and leaped off. He pulled out his electrical blades and swung them against his father, who countered. "You should know by now, nothing will stand in my way! No matter how many times you beat me down, I'll just keep getting stronger!" He smirked pridefully. "I _will_ surpass you!"

Leroy couldn't contain himself. His heart was pounding with excitement. He felt the rush of blood flowing through him. His fur crackling with electricity. He smirked back. "You stupid brat!"

He swiped the Dewott's blades off, then slammed his seamitar into his back. Tony caught himself on his Ventusphere before he fell back into the tower, then jumped onto what remained of the roof. He spun his scalchops, then blocked a quick strike from Leroy. The mage kept the pressure on, swinging his seamitars wildly against the Dewott to break his defenses.

Tony felt himself being pushed near the edge. He ducked under a slash and fired Impetus Pressure in the Samurott's face, then jumped over him. He charged Lightning Shot through his fingers, then fired down on him. Leroy spun around and rapidly blocked the shots, then signaled his rite to attack.

Tony felt the thunderbolt feathers strike him from behind as the avian screeched. He turned himself around and tried to catch as many as he could, absorbing them with his Fulgur Channeling. He gasped out in pain, taking a surprise strike to his side from Leroy. He spiked him into the remaining slabs of roof.

The Dewott flipped himself up and fired Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave, but Leroy powered on through it and grabbed Tony by the head. He slammed him into the roof and dragged him across, then threw him close to the edge once more.

Tony placed his hands against the floor and struggled to lift himself. All that effort and he was reaching his limits already. He won't be able to hold out for much longer. He panted through his teeth, then seethed as he fought through the pain of exhaustion, lifting himself to his knees.

 _I'm not going down…I will beat him!_

"You fought well, son!" Tony glared as he felt his father closing in on him at high speeds from above. The Samurott pulled his seamitars back and erupted them with lightning. "But you've met your match!"

Tony waited and let him fly closer. His glare sharpened, then he shouted, "Then I've got one last surprise for you!"

Leroy moved to slash his weapons, but Tony spun around last second and clapped his hands, sending a close range and full powered Dragon Thunderclap into his face. The Samurott felt his concentration slip as he recoiled back. He stumbled back a few steps and shook his head.

Tony pulled his hands back and started rubbing them together. "The Grand Imperium Age was a time where magic had to improve and evolve, right?!" His hands gradually quickened as sparks started generating. "As time goes on, new techniques and spells are made! Some from research, and some by accident!" He slowly moved his hands apart as the sparks conjoined into a dense sphere. "My ambition to beat you led me to training my hardest! Going above and beyond what I know!"

Leroy's eyes widened at the immense glow shining between the Dewott's hands. Team Ravenfield focused in with stunned eyes. They could sense the magical power Tony was concentrating into this attack. It was insanely powerful from the looks of it.

"This is my promise to you! The mark of this new spell! My starting point to achieving greatness!" Tony smirked confidently. "No matter how many times you take me down, I'll keep coming back! Day after day! I won't rest until I win! Against the shadows, I will refuse to die until they are destroyed!" Leroy glared seriously, but he showed a large, toothy smirk at the thief.

"This is the name of my spell! Let its roar pierce the heavens and forge the mighty storms! Tempest Impes Fulgo!"

He let out a proud battle cry as he fired the spell into his father. Leroy crossed his arms as he was taken in by the sky blue beam. The beam was incredibly wide, probably capable of eclipsing the whole tower if Tony felt like it. It rushed like the flow of wind, a violent hurricane created by the gods themselves. And yet, it surged like the roar of thunder and strike of lightning. It wasn't _just_ lightning and wind he was being hit with.

It was pure Storm Magic.

Leroy's rite screeched as the beam drew closer. It slammed its wings against the beam, but the beam put up too much of an initial fight that its wings collapsed in the feeble struggle. It let out one last cry before being engulfed in the beam's light.

The beam pierced through the raging storm clouds. With a mighty gust of wind, they blew apart, parting the rain and revealing a dreary gray sky to everyone on the tower.

Team Ravenfield covered their ears against the booming roar of thunder it created. "THE SOUND!" Wes shouted.

"THAT WAS HIS DOING?!" Ella screamed.

Tony could only keep the beam firing for about ten seconds. In a flash, it faded away, leaving Tony's hands smoking from the heat. He panted heavily as his legs trembled with exhaustion. At this point, adrenaline was keeping him from passing out. His arms went limp against his sides as he stared up at the cleared sky.

He continued to breath slowly, before smirking weakly. "Hah…how…was…that?" He grunted and stumbled forward, setting his leg forward to keep from falling. He gripped his arm and panted once more. "Arceus dammit…everything hurts…"

Ella blinked in awe. "Did he…actually beat Leroy?" She grinned, then jumped in the air. "Yeah! That'll teach him a thing or two!"

Griffin glared. "Don't celebrate." Ella stopped and looked at him curiously. "You can't sense it…but his aura is still strong and active." Ella looked between the others, reflecting similar concerns to the Grovyle.

She gulped, then groaned in disappointment. "Dammit…"

Tony looked around cautiously, gripping on his scalchops. "If that blast didn't take him out, I should have enough left for one more-" Tony sensed an incoming presence and used Quick Step to jump out of the way, narrowly dodging an explosion in his spot. He leaped over the roof hole and caught himself on the other side. He glared over his shoulder. "Man…you are tough…"

The smoke cleared, revealing Leroy. For once, he actually looked injured. Burnt fur, tattered clothes, smudged armor, etc. His armor was also glowing from the blue heat of the lightning, as well as the shell armor of his body. Unfortunately for Tony, it didn't look like he was close to his limit.

Leroy narrowed his eyes. "…what a unique spell. Never seen anything like it." He grunted and placed his hand against his chest. He felt a searing pain underneath the armor. That attack did more damage he was willing to admit. "Pure Storm Magic balled up into one attack. You're far more talented than I give you credit for."

Tony panted lightly, then stood up straight. "Yeah…just wait until I start getting _real_ serious." He held up his scalchops, then placed them together. "I was hoping catching you off guard would allow me to take you out. Seems I miscalculated." He glared. "Doesn't matter. Even if you beat me into submission, at least I fought hard enough to let my team finish you off. Their combined strength will end this for me. If not…I'll just keep coming back."

Leroy blinked slowly. "…you can't replicate that same spell now, can you?"

"Takes a lot out of me. I can only manage one charge at a time, currently. It's a new spell, after all. I don't have the finest mastery over it, especially since it never existed until today." He glared. "I told you before, I'll keep falling and adapting until I beat you.

"One good thing came out of my hate for you: I learned to take a beating and get back up from it. With every new way you take me out, I'll keep getting back up and learning. I'll use that knowledge to beat you. To beat the shadows. I'll exploit every possible tactic in the book. I'll go beyond all I've learned and strive to improve. That's how I've survived for this long."

Leroy narrowed his eyes softly. "…I see." He raised his seamitars, then connected the ends together. "Then let us end this battle in one last strike."

Tony nodded. "As you wish."

Tony combined the energy of both his scalchops and extended them into one massive blade. Rather than erratically sparking lightning fusing with the water blades, concentrated electricity fused in to create a blue saber.

Leroy glared and channeled that same form into his seamitars. With the ends sticking together, the electricity magnetized them into place to act like a staff. With the combined weapons attached, he slowly spun it between his fingers before turning it into a giant buzz saw. Electricity generated in the center and flew off the spinning blades.

The two Sapientis locked eyes with fierce glares, then dashed straight over the hole. They shouted, "Let's end this for good! Fulgur Channeling: Flash Splitter!" The weapons exploded with electricity. They roared and slammed the weapons into each other.

The storm clouds quickly reformed over the tower and rumbled to the intensity of the two combatants. Lightning fired down around them, illuminating them in stunning blue light. Sweat dripped down their foreheads as they pushed with all their might against the opposing weapon. They felt their magic burning them. Their fur glowed with its traditional static form as they let out one last battle cry and shoving with a burst of strength.

In a flash too fast to perceive, they slashed past each other and landed perfectly on the opposite sides of the hole. They stood there, unfazed and almost frozen from the clash. Both nailed each other, but which one performed the finishing blow?

Leroy grunted and leaned forward, catching himself by his weapon. Team Ravenfield grinned, hoping for the briefest of moments that Tony did the deed. However, their hopes were shattered. In the blink of an eye, their friend exploded into a surge of lightning that left him screaming out in pain.

Leroy won.

Tony stood in place, smoking from the final hit, then collapsed onto his stomach. He begged himself to move, but his body was screaming for rest. It couldn't take anymore physical stress. His fur was darkened a few shades from the blast. His scalchops were burnt and scratched up. His vest was ripped apart from the abuse it took.

Leroy sighed and picked himself up as his son's friends ran over to him. He sheathed his seamitars and listened their worried cries for their friend. The Samurott casted a glance over at Gunnar, who had his arms crossed with a stoic stare. The mage blinked through his light weariness, then glanced back over at the young treasure hunters as they propped the Dewott up.

"Drink this, Tony!" Gwyn ordered as she shoved a potion against his lips.

"Gwyn, I'm fine, real-!" His protests fell on deaf ears, forced to down the concoction. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted and intrigued by the taste. It had an odd fruity taste to it, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. He pushed the vial away and rubbed his lips. "Geez! I'm okay!"

"I knew this wouldn't go well!" Flint shouted, waving his paws around. "You threw yourself into danger without thinking!"

Tony smirked and weakly pressed his finger against his head. "Wrong…I did think it over. I just wasn't thinking about the pain." He laughed loudly, then winced from a surprise ache in his arm. "ARGH!"

"Hold still!" Gwyn shouted with an added squeak. "I'm no doctor, but I'm prescribing medicine and bedrest! Now drink your medicine!" She shoved the rest of the unfinished potion against his face.

"Gwyn, stop!" Tony complained.

Wes sighed, then smiled lightly. "For someone probably in a great deal of pain, you sure know how to keep your spirits high."

Tony smirked weakly. "I have to keep up appearances…"

Griffin crossed his arms and groaned. "Good grief, Sparks. You never cease to annoy and amaze me."

Ella snickered. "But hey, that was one heck of a light show. You made that spell yourself? Impressive!"

"Well, I am pretty great," the Dewott bragged. He laughed, then gripped his aching shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow…" He sighed. "Sorry…that I lost again…really though I had him this time…"

Flint grunted in annoyance, then proceeded to shake his head. "No…you did fine. I almost believed you had him."

"Almost? Talk about zero confidence in me!" he joked.

"Well, you're you! What else did you expect me to think?!"

Wes patted his brother's head. "I think we're all in agreement that we were rooting for a victory."

Tony leaned back on his hands and looked up at the newly reformed clouds. "Yeah…I had high hopes in myself, too. Sorry I let you all down."

"You fought well. That's all that matters," Wes reassured.

Tony smiled thankfully, then glared to the side. His friends turned their heads and also glared as Leroy walked towards them. Ella stuck by Tony while the other four prepared themselves for the Samurott, readying spells and bearing weapons.

"You take a rest," Griffin advised. "We'll take it from here."

"He's weaker now," Flint reminded as his Guardian appeared and cracked its knuckles. "A coordinated effort and we'll beat him for sure."

They readied to attack, but Leroy raised his hand to halt them. "That…won't be necessary." They eased up slightly with confusion. He walked past them without making eye contact and stood before Tony as Ella got his arm around her neck. He narrowed his eyes. "…I expected so little of you…and you proved me wrong."

Tony glared. "Tsk…just say you came to gloat about your victory and get it over with."

Leroy closed his eyes. "…I was a coward." Team Ravenfields', especially Tony's, eyes widened in surprise. "Family…I didn't have high hopes for family. I tried for nearly ten years to make it work and something just prevented me from accepting it. For the longest time, I believed that there was nothing beneficial to come from loved ones. Only liability and limitation.

"You…took a different route. Instead of letting them hold you back, you use them as a…motivation to survive." Leroy opened his eyes into a soft stare. "Your mother raised you well. Whether my judgment means anything to you or not, I say you've turned out to be a fine young man…if only a little arrogant and crass. I never understood how some could be so attached to others, but…you proved me wrong."

Tony blinked, then huffed in annoyance. "Well, what did you expect? I freakin' love Mom and Cheri. I'd do anything to help them, even if I have to cross all of Mysto in a day."

"You've made it very clear that giving up isn't in your nature. You refuse to let the world take what's yours." Leroy sighed. "Perhaps there is much I need to rethink…"

Tony supported himself against Ella and got to his feet. "Y-Yeah…you do." He glared. "You were a real shitty father. And I'll keep reminding you over and over until we get that key."

Leroy blinked, then held his hand out to him. "I know a simple apology won't suffice, but I can at least do this much to show my trust in you."

Tony stared with a raised brow, then gasped as a bolt of lightning struck down into Leroy's hand. Tony covered his eyes from the flash until it cleared up, then gazed in amazement at what he held out to him. A yellow, glass key that radiated with the power of storms.

The Key of Storms.

"What the…?" Tony mumbled before glaring at the Samurott. "What the hell? I didn't win. Why the hell are you giving me this?"

Leroy closed his eyes. "I shouldn't. I have to guard this key until I am bested in battle by a worthy fighter. However…despite you losing the fight, you _did_ best me."

"He did?" Ella questioned.

"How?" Tony asked.

"You've put me in a tight corner. Your friends seemed to be raring to fight. Before your arrival, I knew how tough these four were. With your interference, I don't see myself lasting as long." He shook his head. "Besides…you improved greatly in the few days after your defeat. Even after today, as you stated, you'll keep coming back until you best me.

"But the truth is, you bested me in one other field: your spirit. A warrior's spirit is his pride and joy. It's what drives them to survive. I believed mine to surpass yours. That's not the case anymore. Even though I outclass you, you surpass me in drive. Adaption. Learning. You are an incredibly smart lad." Leroy glared. "There's just no point in stalling for time."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You're actually giving me the key?"

"Don't take my generosity for granted. You won't get the same treatment the next time you meet a mage. This is a special exception…because I do want to show my faith in you. I will give you this key…under one condition."

Tony raised his brow. "Which is?"

Leroy placed his hand on the Dewott's shoulder. "Keep doing what you did. Never lose sight of what's important. That's the will we need to win against the shadows. Make me a promise. Continue to grow…and surpass me. Learn to get stronger…" His body flickered briefly with lightning. "…and there might be a trick or two I can teach you. You've already proven that with that spell of yours. Keep that drive alive."

Tony looked at the key floating in the Samurott's hand, then took it from him slowly. He looked at it delicately, then curled his fingers around it. "…that's more than a promise."

Leroy stared at him silently, then nodded in approval. "Good…"

The quiet exchanged between the two allowed Team Ravenfield to ease up. Gwyn sighed in relief and fell to the ground. "Oh, thank goodness that's over with!" Flint lightly patted her head.

Tony threw the key over to Wes, who deposited it into his key bag. Ella helped the Dewott walk. "Well, we may have to stay here one more night before you can walk."

"I can move just fine…" he insisited.

Gwyn shot up and poked him in the cheek with an angry pout. "No way! Bedrest for you!"

Tony snickered. "Why do you have to be so adorable when you're ticked off?" All, but Griffin, shared a laugh as they headed for the rooftop hatch.

"Tony…" They stopped, then looked back at the Samurott. Tony glared a bit, but not with anger. His father looked down at the roof. "…I know what I did was wrong. I will take this time to rethink my actions. So, I have to know, will you forgive me?"

The Dewott's friends looked at him with worried eyes as he lowered his head. He breathed a heavy sigh, then glared directly at him. "No…"

Not the answer they expected. _That's a little cold!_

Leroy took no offense to it. He closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. "I see…" he accepted gracefully. He turned his back to him and looked up at the sky.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No…I won't forgive you because I don't care for your meager apology. I want a tangible apology, not a verbal one." Leroy looked over his shoulder. "Simply saying it won't erase what we went through. At the very least, you can make the effort to change. And it's not just me you need to apologize to."

"…Angel and Cheri," he mumbled.

"I don't care how long it takes, but I want you to make an effort. By the time we find the Idol of Origin, I expect you to make the effort to be a good husband and father. Apologize to the ones you abandoned and make up for it. The hardest thing you can do is admit you were wrong and own up to it."

"…" Leroy lowered his head and heaved a dry chuckle. "You're a surprisingly wise lad…" He turned around and nodded. "Very well…you have a deal…son."

Tony nodded in approval. "Good…" He grunted and turned towards the hatch. "Can we go now? My legs are aching…"

Wes grinned and patted him on the back. "Proud of you, Tony! You earned our fourth key! Not in the way I expected, but I'll take what we can get!"

Tony chuckled. "All in a day's work, team leader."

"Only six more to go," Griffin pointed out. "And it's not going to get easier now that the mages know of our progress."

Flint nodded. "Agreed. Despite directing it at Tony, we all need to grow stronger for the better." He looked at the others. "Now, more than ever, we need to do our best and be better than our best."

Gwyn saluted. "You can count on me!"

Wes nodded. "Yeah! This victory of ours will serve as a reminder of that! From now on, we will become stronger! Agreed?!"

"Agreed!" they exclaimed.

Ella joined in the cheer, of course, though she did so with brief hesitance. She looked up at her gem and tapped it a couple of times. She narrowed her eyes a bit, then shook if off as she smiled as they retreated into the destroyed tower to return to the temple.

Once they were gone, the apprentices decided to follow them down. "I best help them with Tony's injuries," Pembroke spoke up. "I'll meet up with the rest of you later."

"I should get back to my training," Jose brought up as he followed him down, joining by Androwe and Alis.

All who remained on the roof were Leroy and Gunnar. The Samurott sat on the edge of the roof and looked up into the storm clouds. The dragon walked over to his side with his arms crossed, also looking towards the sky. He took the occasional glance down at Leroy, then chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny?" Leroy mumbled.

"Forgive me, Master, but…it just seems unlike you to give away the key so easily." He rubbed his chin. "I sense a change of heart in you."

Leroy looked down emotionlessly. "…eight years…that's the last time I saw them."

"Are you going to keep your word for him?" the Druddigon asked. "You will have to face them sooner or later."

Leroy pressed his hand against his chest plate. That…Tempest Impes Fulgo, as he called it, was remarkably potent. He could still feel the sears in his skin. It was a mess of a spell in execution, yet it proved powerful. Tony proved to be more astute than he lets on.

Leroy sighed. "…within the coming time, I shall fulfill my end of the bargain. It's the least I can do for them." He blinked, then shook his head with an annoyed grumble. "No…that's not it. I _have_ to make it up to them. I…I _want_ to."

"Really?"

"…I was happy with Angel. Very rarely does anyone make me laugh. She did it with ease. I felt…I was happier." He held his face and pinched between his eyes. "I wasn't the greatest husband or father."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"First things first…I have to learn to…" He shuddered subtly. "…ugh…be the better man…"

Gunnar smirked. "What was that shudder?"

"I just had a flashback of that bet that dastardly woman put me through. I…was not a good cook…I wasn't good at a lot of things…still not…"

Gunnar tapped his chin, then smiled. "You know…the others and I had some good lives before we took on this apprenticeship with you. You taught us a lot, but…perhaps we can teach you a thing or two."

Leroy looked up. "Huh?"

"You could learn to open up more. The student teaching the master a thing or two. You want to improve the relationship with your children and wife, right?"

Leroy blinked slowly, then stood up. "…I suppose anything's worth a try. But I'm not the best outside of battle."

Gunnar waved it off. "Come on. Sure, there's been a few hiccups, but you can't be that incompetent."

"…get used to disappointment." Leroy looked ahead at the endless ocean. "But yes…I do want to change for them. Maybe when this is all over…I'll give the title of Storm Mage to one of you. Early retirement so I can…reconcile with them."

Gunnar patted his shoulder. "That's the best thing you can do, Master." He turned and headed for the hatch. "In the meantime, you could try to talk to Tony now that the fight is over. Use this little time we have to…get to know him better."

Leroy looked at his feet awkwardly, then sighed. "It's going to be one awkward dinner…" The Samurott followed his apprentice out of the tower. With his task complete, he should finally step out of the rain and ease up. Soon, a new challenge will be awaiting him…and he was expecting defeat hundreds of times over for him.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Ch.67: Jonathan Geno, Man of Adventure! The Long Trek Towards the Immensus Library!**_

Many journeys are made on different paths. With each new exploration comes a new trail to take down that long road to discovery. Some are born with the thrill of adventure in their blood. Others are not and prefer the domestic life of their homes. Then there are those who…honestly don't know what to make of the spirit of adventure.

Jonathan Geno was one of those people.

The Scrafty may have rushed into things when he first decided on this long trek, but there was no turning back once he left the village. While his nightmares regarding the Shadow King have dwindled, something about the haunting phantom's intrusion rocked the very core of his being. It was best to find this sacred library and the secrets on these elusive creatures.

Jonathan wasn't particularly cut out for the life of adventure, though he made surprisingly good progress within the first week of his journey and onward. He was careful not to stray off the path and made sure to keep himself hidden from any roaming bandits that might try and mug him. He has heard plenty of horrible stories about muggings just from adventurers stopping at Quartz Plain. You'd have to be a trained fighter, or at the very least well-armed and safe, on the road.

He had no basic training in combat and just had Focus Blast and a few other standard Pokémon moves at his disposal. Maybe centuries ago, he would be better prepared, but the days of standard Pokémon battle have altered with the integration of magic. Hardly anyone was seen wielding an arsenal of Pokémon moves these days.

All he really had for protection, though, was his flintlock pistol and a set of ammunition. He was pretty handy with a gun, so it served to ease his worries.

Weeks of travel have grown tiresome, though. Without a traveling companion, long trips grew monotonous quickly. He may now understand one of the many reasons for Wes' terrible luck with treasure hunting almost a year ago. Who could possibly think of hunting when they were bored out of their mind?

Thankfully, the professor had his way with getting around such dilemmas. While he never encouraged it, he took to hitchhiking with passing wagons off towards his intended path. Many brushed him off, but he found a few generous souls willing to take him towards a town or city closer to his destination.

Today was one of those days. After passing by a Vibrava transporting goods by two Rapidash, he was offered a ride to the next town. The Scrafty currently was in the Fire Zone. He has been to the Fire Zone before, a distant memory he couldn't quite accurately recall. Either way, he recognized the landscape and the dried earth.

Jonathan sat in the back of the wagon, leaning against some supply crates with his eyes shut. He had difficulty sleeping in the back of a wagon constantly bumping over gravel, but he grew use to it.

"Hey, Johnny?" Jonathan opened one eye, then held his hand out as the Vibrava threw him a canteen of water, who wore a blue vest and cap. "Best to stay hydrated out here. The heat of the Fire Zone will have you begging for mercy if you're not prepared."

The Scrafty smiled gratefully. "Much appreciated, Thomas." He guzzled the cold, refreshing water, then breathed an easy sigh. "Oh, that hits the spot." He capped the canteen and set it to his side.

"We'll be reaching Sear State Town in about an hour. Once I deliver my wares, I'll be turning back around and heading home. That'll be as far as I take you."

Jonathan nodded. "Your kindness is more than appreciated."

"You must be quite exhausted from your trek," one of the Rapidash said as he and his partner focused on the road. They both wore overalls. The one of the left wore a straw hat (which wasn't burning up because the species can choose whether the flames can burn or not) while the right one had a silver necklace with a cross wheel charm. The one with the straw hat then said, "You don't look like the adventurous type."

Jonathan chuckled sheepishly. "I'm not. I've never traveled a day in my life."

"Quite risky, if you ask me," the Rapidash with the necklace said. "How haven't you died of heat stroke yet?"

Thomas sighed. "Carlos, Harriet, mind your manners."

Jonathan, however, just laughed it off. "It's fine, don't worry. A friend of mine would probably think I'm being an idiot for journeying on my own." He glanced up. "…actually, that's probably exactly what he's thinking."

The Vibrava narrowed one eye at him. "Well, I suppose I have to agree with my associates on one manner. You never spoke of where you were heading off to. Family? Friends? Just some big journey?" Thomas smirked. "Don't tell me you're actually an amateur treasure hunter just now starting out."

Jonathan chuckled. "I suppose that makes the most sense, though not completely accurate. It's not really something I wish to discuss. It's a private matter that only concerns me."

The Vibrava shrugged. "I can respect a man and his secrets."

"I can't," Harriet cut in, earning a sharp jab from Carlos' hoof. "Ow!" She glared at the male fire horse as he innocently whistled.

Jonathan sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Though, I'd greatly appreciate of few tips for lasting out on my own. I only brought enough money to sustain me for a few months of food."

Thomas shrugged. "With your resume for adventure, I might as well just lend you some extra money for your troubles. Trust me, you need to be strong and prepared for the road. Bandits and pirates are a terrible thing to come by."

Jonathan crossed his arms and pressed his head against the crates. "I never considered how I would get through that ordeal."

"You'll figure something out. Just keep your nose in the right direction and don't do anything stupid. General common sense out here."

The Scrafty narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "Right. I'll keep that in mind, thanks-WHOA!" The wagon went over a pothole and sent Jonathan bouncing off his rear and onto his head.

"Whoa there!" Thomas exclaimed, buzzing his wings and keeping himself on the bench. "Phew…you okay back there?"

Jonathan picked himself up and groaned. He felt a splitting headache come over him. "I have a Psyduck's migraine, but I'll live…"

"Hold out a bit longer. We'll be there soon."

The Scrafty lay himself on the floor and sighed, deciding to catch some shut eye. He flinched as mental images flickered in his mind, almost like an old film projector. He shook them off and focused on slumber.

* * *

After being dropped off at Sear State Town, Jonathan bid Thomas and the two Rapidash farewell before strolling among the town folk. He didn't want to risk staying in a motel or anything overnight, so he planned on getting supplies and heading off on his way.

He stopped through a bar first to grab himself some lunch. He felt a bit out of place. While some of the folks look normal, there was mostly burly looking Pokémon with weaponry on hand and even some with battle scars that unnerved him. One thing he remembered hearing from Wes is that bars typically attracted the roughest and toughest of Mysto, like bounty hunters or bandits trying to blend it. It was sort of like an unspoken tradition to gather information in bars.

He did his best not to stick out and just scooted on over to the bar stools. He kept his head low until the bartender, an Alolan Grimer, came up to him. "What will it be, pal?" the muck creature grumbled lightly.

Jonathan cleared his throat and ordered softly, "A toasted Sitrus berry sandwich. Actually, make that…ten." He smiled sheepishly.

The green muck rolled his eyes and wrote it down. "I'll get right on that." He slid off to attend to another customer.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief, then set his bag down. He reached in and pulled out the book about the Immensus Library. He flipped open to a page he had bookmarked and scanned it.

One of the many issues he never got around was what Hal said about the library's security features. Regardless of what the multiple retellings of the myth say, it was clear that he either needed permission from a god or a god on the mortal plane to read the restricted material. Clearly both those options were a little impossible. The gods typically stayed up in the above plane and he had no way of sending a message out to them.

Okay, technically not true, but it was beyond his resources. He would need to hire a priest to contact one of the gods to give him permission. Problem is, requests like that are a one in a trillion chance of being taken _seriously_ and direct requests sent by priests were more so acknowledged than performed. They'd probably deny the first request on the spot just for how dangerous having all that infinite knowledge at his disposal was.

This was probably why being a priest was one of the hardest occupations in Mysto. With that kind of magical talent to be connected to the heavens on an astral level came with a lot of responsibility. Mysto didn't get a lot of greedy or malicious priests for a reason.

Jonathan sighed and rubbed his temples. "That's one bridge I'll cross eventually, but not today…"

He felt two bodies sit in the seats on both sides of him. He looked at them curiously, then immediately darted his eyes down. An Escavalier and a Talonflame. Both were dressed in a way that suggested they were adventurers, though something told him that wasn't the case. Namely because of the knife strapped on a sash around the Talonflame.

A bloody knife hilt.

He gulped and tried not to draw attention to himself. His shaking did not help his desperation. The Talonflame smirked and reached over to nudge her associate. "Check it out, Jeb…the old guy here doesn't seem to like us. He looks frightened."

Jeb the Escavalier sneered at the Scrafty, leaning close to his face. "You got a problem with us sitting here, geezer?"

Jonathan's teeth chattered behind his tightly closed lips. He held his hands up and composed his chattering to show a nervous grin. "N-No, of course not! A-Also, I'm not really that old, so…" He ceased talking as the armored bug pressed his lance against his throw.

"You giving me lip, old timer?"

"No," Jonathan squeaked as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Hands off him, Jeb." The Escavalier retracted his lance, allowing Jonathan to breathe a sigh of relief. He glanced behind him and saw a Drapion scuttling over. Decked out in adventurer style clothing as well, followed by gold rings on his pincers and jewelry around his neck. The large scorpion loomed over the Scrafty with cold eyes. "I hope my associates here didn't give you too much of a start…"

Jonathan backed himself away until his back was against the counter. "No, sir! Nothing wrong over here! Hahahaha…" He was so glad they couldn't hear the internal screaming going on inside him.

The Drapion glared at the Talonflame. "Did you get our supplies, Lucy?"

The bird smirked. "Not yet." She waved the Alolan Grimer over, who was almost done making Jonathan's sandwiches. "We're going to need three casings of water and a barrel of alcohol! Get to it, buster!"

The Alolan Grimer grimaced at the rough trio and complied. "O-Of course…j-just as soon as I get through with this gentlemen's ord-EEP!" Jeb shot his lance close to his neck.

"We don't like to be kept waiting," the armored bug warned.

The Drapion pulled his arm back. "We have the time." He glared at Jonathan, then lowered himself down, flashing an unsettling grin. "The name's Raff. Raff the Mad Man." Jonathan jumped as he slammed a pile of bits on the counter. "Consider that my apologies for my friend's behavior. I suggest keeping off the roads. You never know what kind of terrors you might come across."

Jonathan grinned, expressing timidity on the outside and terror on the inside. "I-I wouldn't dream of it…haha…"

Raff nodded. " _Good._ " He rose up and pointed at the Alolan Grimer. "Our ride is out front. Don't keep us waiting for too long. Lucy, Jeb," he called out as he scuttled out the door.

Jonathan stayed rigid as the other two thugs got up, one shooting death glares and the other grinning playfully. The Talonflame brushed her wingtips against the back of his neck, nearly making him jump out of his seat. She snickered before falling her associates out. Once he heard the bar doors close, he collapsed face first onto the counter.

 _What did I even do to deserve this?_

* * *

 _What did we even do to deserve this?_

Arid scowled as he stood on the bowsprit of the Wasteland as they soared through the sky of the Earth Zone. They passed by villages that were prime for pillaging, but their sights lay in another destination, much to their dismay. They were the scum of the skies. The terrors of the land. The monsters of the desert. They took no orders from no one.

Now they were doing the chores for the bigger threat.

Not a moments peace could be made on the airship, either. They were under constant watch by Nightmare's shadow minion. It constantly seeped through the floorboards and spied on them with glowering eyes and villainous cackles. Rest wasn't an option. Someone had to be manning the wheel at all times, despite that job being mainly done by Jones. The Barbaracle can only stay awake for so long before crashing. If they so much as slacked off, that shadow had more than enough reason to 'motivate' them.

They only would who tried to keep the mood jolly was their silent pirate, Lyra, as she played on the top deck railing with her concertina. She danced along the railing with her upbeat grip and cheerful demeanor. It did its job to raise their spirits, though only by a little.

Jeffery, however, was being a paranoid mess with the ordeal. "Ms. Lyra! Stop playing that infernal music!" he screeched. "We can't upset that maniac shadow lurking about!" He gulped, hearing a quiet hiss below the floorboards. "Even if we try and take it all at once, what are the chances that head shadow won't just come back and send more? Or worse, watch over us instead?!"

Lyra paid him no mind and flapped her claws up and down in a mocking manner. The Chatot nearly raised his voice to her once more, but Indigo broke up the fight. "Will you cut it out, both of you? As long as we keep on course and do our job, we'll be fine. We already got those two rubies he wanted. We just get the magnetic ore and the other stuff and we'll be golden."

"How can you be so rational at a time like this?!" Jeffery screamed. "There is a murderous phantom on deck!"

"And a shadow, too!" Cheshire, who was swabbing the deck, spoke up with a cheeky grin.

Jeffery glared at the ghost witch. "Oh…shut up."

Pain Train floated around the ship and stopped near Jones. "We're nearing the deposit site. That should be where we'll find the magnetic ore."

"Aye," Jones responded, staying on course.

The Klefki floated onto the main deck and narrowed his eyes. "This better be worth it. I trust the captain's judgment, but I can't take another second with that freaky black smudge."

Indigo closed her eyes. "Grin and bear it. That's how I dealt with my problems."

Arid kept a close ear on the chatter from his crewmates. It has been like this ever since the deal was made. The shadow, the deal itself, made everyone uncomfortable. There just wasn't that same spark of freedom they had. He closed his eyes and growled.

" **You seemed stressed, lower lifeform."** Arid opened his eyes and looked down, then glared at the wicked, smiling shadow merged into the bowsprit, gleaming back with its soulless red eyes. **"Do you know we shadows seek a host body to increase our power? There could be some benefit to letting** _ **me**_ **take over."**

Arid sneered. "Let's get this through that foggy head of yours. First, none of you freaks are taking over my body. Second, I _can_ crush you into paste if I wanted to."

" **But you won't because you fear what we are capable of."** The shadow snickered evilly. **"You crew is getting the right idea. Our rise to power will come soon. You reject our power, but we know it tempts you. The Heralds of Darkness could use a replacement after our assassin denounced his alliance. Why do you act hesitant? Isn't absolute power what you want?"**

Arid glared at him for a moment, then continued facing ahead. "…just contact your boss and tell him we'll have two of the required materials ready for delivery."

The shadow snickered. **"No answer? Oh well."** His shadowy form slipped into the cracks of the wood and vanished from sight.

Arid clenched his teeth tightly. "…damn phantom."

Nearby, having watched the exchange, Ambrosine narrowed her eyes seriously at him as she hung her arms over the edge. She placed a hand over her heart and stared down into the clouds with a contemplative expression. _Guess there are some things even a pirate won't do willing._

* * *

After getting his sandwiches, Jonathan was once again on the road to the Snow Zone. He had one out and chewed on it while hold the map in his other hand. With any luck, another delivery wagon or just a normal wagon will fly by and be courteous enough to give him a lift. So far, he got lucky, but he wondered how long that luck will last.

He got the path memorized and stuffed the map back in his pack, then focused on eating the last of his sandwich. He looked around at the dry and scorched earth. Dead trees standing tall and ash coated over the chalky ground. The odd weather and climates of the zones always fascinated him, especially with how they were divided up and formed in unnatural ways.

 _So, this is what adventurer types get to experience every day._ He sighed with a nervous grin. _I really hope I don't get a repeat with what happened at the bar._

Remembering that experience, he unintentionally felt his neck just to see if he didn't actually draw blood. He felt the end of that lance arm barely graze the skin. The tingling of the Talonflame's feathers brought more uncomfortable irritation over him. It felt like his body was tingling all over, as if the air was holding a knife up to him.

He clenched his fists and took some deep breaths. "Ease yourself, Geno. You're fine…you're fine…" He grunted and held the back of his head. That bump from earlier still stung. Occasionally lightheadedness seemed to come and go with it, too. Mental…colors and shapes kept dancing inside his mind. More distinguished with his eyes closed, but still hard to make out.

"I better not have knocked anything important loose…" He shook his head and focused on the path. "Just keep your eyes ahead of you and…ugh, don't pass out from headaches…" He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Long…Long day of walking. Did he say he gotten used to the walking? Maybe that was the heat talking nonsense. Either way, the Scrafty was worn out after a long day. The night sky cooled the hot land and made walking much more bearable. He often contemplated walking in the middle of the night. Probably would be safer during the day to sleep.

Of course, all types of bandits existed. Some go out at night, some in the middle of the day. What he learned from advice on the road and tidbits he heard from Wes before, find a suitable area that is well hidden, especially in areas that have a track record for bandit activity. If they don't see you, they have no reason to stop and raid.

Jonathan found a suitable cave in the side of a large hill. Dark on the inside and plenty of debris to hide behind should any bandits enter. Though, another thing he learned and picked up, he wasn't exactly always safe. His advantage? Magically sensitive Pokémon couldn't detect him. His disadvantage? He didn't have a magical aura that could dissuade bandits from going near him. So much to understand and gamble. He wondered how Wes could do this without feeling threatened.

His advantage for tonight was an ash storm. Black flakes of char lightly flew through the air, but will soon pick up later in the night. The bartender warned him about the storm, so he used it to his advantage. Unless you were desperate, no one would foolishly walk through a storm of char.

Jonathan kept light with supplies. He pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow and got himself comfortable. He kept his gun by his side in case of emergency. A necessary precaution.

After surveying his surroundings, he lay his head on the pillow. He grunted and rubbed the sore spot on his head. Now it felt like his brain was bruised. _Annoying headaches._ He yawned, then nestled into his sleeping bag.

* * *

 _The professor spent quite a bit of time with the younger of the two Ravenfield brothers. Jonathan had only been a professor in Quartz Plain for a few years, but Wes shaped himself up to be his most troubling…yet intriguing student. Many of his fellow colleagues would tell him about the copious amounts of overdue books and papers he had failed to turn in. Wes Ravenfield didn't have the best grades and his attitude towards education showed it._

 _But the professor never gave up on him._

 _Wes was forced to stay after class to make up for some late papers. A day set for treasure hunting was put on hold. He groaned and slammed his head into the table. "This bites…"_

 _Jonathan sat at his desk, legs kicked up, and leaned back into his chair with a book in his hand. He had a wry grin to his face. "You could just drop out if it's that tedious to you."_

 _Wes sighed. "Mom put a lot in just to get me to college. I can't disappoint her."_

" _I don't think ditching your classes is the right way to handle it," his professor joked. "The fact you haven't flunked your classes yet surprises me."_

" _Flint and Ella are VERY critical about my flakiness." He grabbed his pencil and scribbled down more on his paper. "You're seriously not going to can me? Even though this is two weeks late?"_

 _Jonathan closed his book and stood up. "As a professor, I shouldn't be giving special exceptions to any one of my students unless I give it to all. I have every right not to take that paper in." He set his book down. "Consider this more of a learning curve for you."_

 _Wes pulled his head up. "Huh?"_

" _You've gone on and on about how you want to be a famous treasure hunter. You certainly have the practical skills for it, but it's not an easy job. Treasure hunting comes with competition. Rival hunters, pirates, and bandits are examples." He walked up the rows of seats. "Treasure hunting is your golden passion, yes?"_

 _Wes nodded. "Something I take very seriously."_

 _Jonathan patted his back. "You're young still. You want to keep the best years of your life ahead of you. You want to turn something you love into a serious job." Jonathan chuckled and sat down. "I can't fault you for doing what you love. You could turn this into your life without needing a college education. You're the kind of Pokémon who just wants to stay you." He placed his hand over his chest. "I get that. Most of my childhood feels like a haze. Even some of my young adult life. Time seems to slip away from you."_

 _Wes raised his brow. "Is there a point to this?"_

" _I encourage you to do what you love." He poked him in the chest. "However, as your professor, I do need to emphasize the importance of an education. Who knows? You might want to become something other than a treasure hunter."_

 _The Umbreon smirked defiantly. "Oh HECK no! I'm going to be the greatest treasure hunter of all time! That's a fact! I can do this! I know I can!"_

 _Jonathan sighed, then chuckled as he leaned back into his chair. "Don't jinx yourself. Might come back to bite you." He tapped on the Umbreon's paper. "I at least want you to get your late assignments done. Consider trying to come to class on time. Or, at the very least, get your work done while you're gone."_

 _Wes groaned, but gave a compliant, tired smile. "Fiiiine…I will, Professor Geno." Jonathan laughed as the Umbreon returned to working on his paper._

* * *

Night turned to day seemingly too fast these days. Maybe the professor was getting better sleep after all. Didn't help his headache, though. It dulled, but he could still feel the throbbing sharpness in the back of his head. It wasn't even the bruise that was bothering him. That healed up fairly quickly. Between the Shadow King's threat and this headache, the professor could officially say he was losing his mind.

A light ash storm blew outside, so he took the time to cook up some breakfast until it passed. Pancakes cooking over a fire on a flat stone he found, with the added touch of Oran berry seeds sprinkled into the batter.

He let the circles of batter cook over the hot stone as he took a gander out the cave. Seeing this raging storm made him wonder how Team Ravenfield was faring on their journey. It's been a while since he last spoke with them. He wondered how many keys they've obtained. How far they were on their quest. What struggles they have encountered.

He wasn't the adventuring type. He was still learning the ropes and getting the hang of things. A part of him did, however, want to accompany the Eeveelutions on their quest, but his performance against the shadows and lack of training convinced him not to. He felt he could have offered some useful advice and assistance. Over four years has he resided in Quartz Plain Village and he took a liking to those three just for their reputation among the villagers.

Maybe if he was a bit more outgoing in his admittedly dull youth, perhaps he could've taken on an adventurous journey of his own. It was a thought.

Seeing the underside of the pancakes were done, he flipped them over and let the other sides cook. He stood up and stretched his arms and legs, getting the blood flowing. He looked at some of the stalagmites firmly, then chuckled to himself.

"No…that'd be stupid." He turned his back to them for a moment, trying to resist the childish temptation. Though, curiosity often led to exciting wonders. He looked back at them, then laughed. "Oh…what the heck." Letting a rare playful side of him take over, he walked up to the stalagmite and held his fists up. His stance was a bit awkward, but he wasn't being serious.

He bounced on his toes a bit, then took some quick jabs at the rock with his right fist. He chuckled a bit to himself and shrugged, then threw a couple more against the stalagmite with a bit more 'oomph.' Even for a Scrafty, his experience in combat is pretty low. Maybe he should consider basic training if this becomes a running routine for him.

"Hey…look at me, I'm a warrior," he muttered to himself, throwing some more straight jabs into the stalagmite. "Haha…yeah. And some kicks." He raised his leg clumsily and struck the side of the rock spire. "Ha! Yeah! That'll show you!" It definitely was stupid, but at least he wasn't thinking about that headache anymore.

He let his arms hang loose, shaking off some rubble and dust clinging to his knuckles, as he continuously bounced before the stalagmite. "Yeah…you want some more of that? Here's my special!" He pulled his fist back. "Prepare for a swift defeat!"

He threw his fist, but not in the way he expected. His arm vibrated, almost appearing distorted, and remained motionless. However, an invisible strike landed against the stalagmite and left the shape of his fist imprinted into it. The punch moved so fast that it couldn't be visibly registered in movement.

Jonathan blinked, full on astonishment in his eyes. "Wha…?" He looked at his fist just to confirm if he did do that. The dust on his knuckles told him he did. "Did I see that right?"

He pressed his fist into the impression. A perfect match to his own. But that couldn't be right. He was certain he didn't strike that fast, much less that hard to leave an impression of his fist. He has never demonstrated that level of finesse and precision in his life. He never went to any training schools, fight clubs, or even been in a fight.

He grunted and felt the headache act up again. "Ugh…" Those blurry mental colors came up again, still as vague as before. He shook his head until they went away. "Explanation, explanation…" He rubbed his knuckles and tapped his foot, trying to think of an explanation.

"Okay…perhaps my eyes are playing tricks on me. With the headache, I've been seeing things that aren't there. Yeah, yeah…I must have just struck the rock a bit faster and harder than normal and my eyes just…edited out the punch. Yeah…that's what happened, I'm sure…" He looked at his fist in thought. "…guess I don't know my own strength."

Nothing more than a self-made illusion casted from his weary brain. He would need to eat and regain his strength if he wanted to get through the rest of the day.

He took one whiff of the air curiously. "Hmm, smells like…oh Arceus, my pancakes!" He rushed back to his makeshift griddle before his breakfast went up in smoke.

* * *

It was a tough night for the Desert Beasts. Unable to take the night off, the crew had to run in shifts if they wanted to appease the evil shadow. One half of the crew would stay up and dig through the rock while the other slept throughout the night. There was complaint to be heard, but death wasn't a viable option either.

The ship was parked on the mountain, with the shadow and Arid observing their progress. They have dug a massive hole into the side of the mountain where the ore should be.

Arid glared at the shadow. "How much of this stuff needs to be mined?"

The shadow smirked. **"Lots. Lots and lots of ore."**

Arid glared, then pulled out a small sack from his pockets. He dumped two jewels out and into his hand. Red like the sky during the setting sun. The soleil jewels, said to absorb sunlight and magnify their refractive properties. Only Arceus knew what they planned on using them for. Shadows looking for a jewel that captures sunlight must be worth the trouble.

Getting it was pretty easy, though. A jeweler had them in stock, so they just walked in and…'bargained' for them. They traded the jewels for a fresh supply of cannonballs. Sadly, for some 'unknown' reason, the store had to close down due to unexpected damage.

Arid dropped the jewels back into their sack and pocketed them before shouting, "How much closer are you all?!"

Julius panted tiredly as he struck the earth with his pickax. "Just a wee bit further, Captain!" He leaned against the rock and sighed. "Yar…assumin' I survive that long…"

Ambrosine, who looked visibly tired from the dark circles under her eyes, walked up to him. "Allow me…to lend my assistance." She held her hands up and channeled her healing magic through him to give a quick energy boost.

Julius shook his head and raised his pincer and cannon hand up. "YAR! I feel like a new man!" He retrieved his pickax and struck the earth with more vigor.

Ambrosine stepped back and yawned. Tyrone glanced at her worriedly as he took another swing at the ground. "You've been up all night. You should rest."

The Steenee rubbed her eyes. "We're getting closer and you all need the energy…I can…*yawn*…keep going for a little while longer."

Tyrone gritted his teeth. "You're wearing yourself out."

"Just dig…I'll be fine…" She stumbled back a bit, but kept her balance.

The shadow glared down at her threateningly. **"The female plant looks close to dropping."** He showed off his claws and loomed over the side. **"If she doesn't get back to work soon-"**

He stopped as he felt sand daggers surrounding him. He shot a glare at Arid, who had one finger of his gauntlet raised with his arms crossed. "Threaten to kill my crew again and you'll be shred to pieces." The shadow glared deeper, but resumed watching over them with the claws retracted. Arid dropped the sand and continued as well.

Ray dug through the rock with his claws and feet when his paw scratched up some ground and revealed a black, shiny color. He grinned. "Jackpot! Hey losers, I think I found it!"

They looked over and smiled, seeing the ore for themselves. Pain Train flew near it, then immediately got back as his keys gravitated towards the spot. "Yeah, that's the ore, alright."

Tyrone shouted up, "Captain! We found the ore!"

Arid nodded. "Then start digging it up! Now!" The crew struck around the spot and started working on collecting the pieces.

"Ah…good. Seems I arrived just in time." Arid closed his eyes into a scowl as a flood of darkness seeped out of the floorboards and rose up into the umbra phantom known as Nightmare. He crossed his arms and smirked as he saw the crew digging. "Excellent. You're doing a fine job. Aeternus will be pleased with this."

"You didn't specify an amount," he grumbled.

"Neither did he, but his cackling told me he wants _a lot_. Get as much as you can dig up." Nightmare glared around the ship, sensing some of the weak auras. "Your crew seems awfully weary."

"Your minion doesn't take kindly to slacking off," Arid growled. "They can't work properly with him make all his death threats."

The shadow hissed and bared his claws at the Darmanitan. **"A scummy pirate such as yourself is unfit to be questioning my authority! We are but the lowly pawns of the Shadow King! Failure to accomplish his deeds means certain death-!"**

Nightmare pushed the shadow back. "Now, now, let's not get hostile with each other. Perhaps my orders to keep you pirates under control was taken a bit too seriously. We often forget you creatures suffer from mortal afflictions. Drowsiness, hunger, sickness…such mortal annoyances." Nightmare smirked. "But fret not. Once you've retrieved the required items, you'll have my trust. Once our magnificent king is brought back, I'll make sure you get the treatment you and your crew deserve."

Arid raised his brow with some mistrust still present in him. "That some fancy way of saying you'll kill us?"

"I may be a spawn of evil, but I'm not uncivilized." Nightmare bent down and smirked evilly. "To transcend light and embrace darkness means for one to become a force. Why would anyone want to be bound to the limitations of mortality? The four heralds all abandoned their lives, either by choice…or by desperation."

Arid just glared at him silently, prompting the boss shadow to move back. "You'll see our side of things fairly soon. And you will get everything you want." His eyes glowed in a faint, yet sinister light. "Don't…forget who your allies are, captain. The wrong move could be your very last."

The Darmanitan held back an irritated growl. He looked back down and watched his crew dig up the ore and drop it into one of many supply crates. He had to remember to keep his cool in check. Whether he hated it or not, these shadows a tight hold on them. Working for them meant the promise of power, though with a cost. Betrayal meant instant death.

 _Keep your crew close…and your enemies closer._

* * *

Jonathan continued his journey down the dry land of the Fire Zone. His pancakes, while were a little burnt, satisfied his hunger. He took out his canteen and sparingly sipped on some water, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"I cannot wait to get out of this dreadful zone…" It was either he looped around Mysto until he reached the Snow Zone or cut through the Swamp Zone. The Swamp Zone existed in the center of the region, thus being surrounded in the different zones. However, he chose to go around the region because the Swamp Zone was just as unforgiving, if not worse. Being a hodge-podge of weird and deadly plants and flora, surviving out there was for the more experienced.

He wiped his hand across his brow and sighed. The sun beat down on him unremittingly. He was definitely looking forward to the cool and refreshing atmosphere of the Aqua Zone.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone out in the open…" he mumbled to himself. Oh, what he would give for another generous ride to shorten his travel.

He peered ahead, eyes squinted to ward off the sun, and noticed a still shape in the distance. The shape looked very much like a wagon, and he was certain he saw a Mudsdale among a group of people. He couldn't make out who they were, but that didn't matter. If he was lucky, he could score another ride.

He broke into a sprint, relieved to find some possible help. _Thank the heavens! I don't think I could've gotten this far without help!_ He drew nearer to the group…

…then paled in horror at what he saw.

He stopped and dove behind a dead tree, then peeked around the corner. What he saw as a collective group wasn't as united as he thought. A Gardevoir and an Eelektross, both fancily dressed, with a Kirlia and an Eelektrik by the Gardevoir's side, cowering. They were being held up by a party of three, with the Eelektross and Mudsdale trying to fend them off.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife and children!" he growled as he lunged at them. The larger of the three backhanded him to the ground effortlessly. The kids and Gardevoir screamed out in concern.

The Mudsdale huffed angrily. "You'll pay for that!" He charged with galloping stomps, but the other two met his charge and collided with strong hits that sent the heavy horse off his feet. He crashed against their wagon, groaning in pain.

"Ugh, you rich types act like you're invincible just because you hide behind your money," one of the bandits said. Jonathan narrowed his eyes. It was a very familiar female voice. "Allow us to liberate that money from your possession."

The Gardevoir moved her kids behind her and held her fists up. "I won't allow you uncivilized monsters to-!" Jonathan flinched as the Embrace Pokémon went down with a swift slap to the face, too.

"Enough," a gruff and tough voice ordered, also sounding familiar to the Scrafty. "Either you hand over your valuables peacefully, or we're leaving with them _and_ blood on our hands."

Jonathan peeked a little closer to get the bandits in view, then his eyes widened in shock. Of all the Pokémon to come across, it was the same trio of bandits he met the other day. The Escavalier, Talonflame, and Drapion. Jeb had lanced shaped gauntlets over his arms, with spikes running around and down them, appearing like two drills. Lucy had knives strapped to the tips of her wings, elegantly waving them around with fluid, threatening motions.

Their leader, Raff the Mad Man, carried no weapon, yet the clicking of his claws told the professor he didn't need a weapon to kill. He stared at his targets with the eyes of a predator, waiting for his next kill. Something told Jonathan that that family wasn't getting out of this safely, whether they complied or not.

The Eelektross pushed himself up and growled. "You sick…bastard…" Raff grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to eye level. Jonathan could see the cold gaze in the bandit's eyes.

"Time's ticking, my friend." Raff nodded to Lucy, who nodded back in understanding. "If you don't hand over the valuables…well…"

The eel, and Jonathan quietly, gasped as the Talonflame scooped up the Kirlia and held him by the arms with her talons. The Kirlia tried to scream, but was petrified with fear as the fire bird held the bladed wings to his neck.

Eelektross' eyes widened fearfully. "You wouldn't…"

Raff grinned sinisterly. "You want to know why they call me the 'Mad Man' out here?" He snipped his claws at his face. "Don't want an answer? Start coughing up the possessions."

Jonathan felt his body shaking as he took a few cautious steps back behind the cover of the tree. There was no way he was risking his neck to fight those three, but he couldn't let an innocent family get murdered while he watched. How could anyone stand being on the road if situations like this were still likely?!

He slowly reached to his side and gripped his pistol. _Maybe if I can get a clear shot on them before they notice me, I can incapacitate them._ He pulled the flintlock out and nervously aimed it at Lucy. _Steady your nerves…I can't shoot the kid by accident._

He wrapped his finger around the trigger and steadied his aim, lining up for a clear shot right through the shoulder blades. He gently pulled back on the trigger and-

 _SNAP!_

Alarms went off in Jonathan's head. A quick look at his feet showed he accidentally stepped on a branch. He barely made it back behind the tree just as heads turned in his direction. He held his breath and pressed his arms against his sides rigidly, back pressed into the tree. There was complete silence. No crying, no talking, no movement to be heard.

 _Maybe I got off lucky._

He didn't.

Jonathan gasped as a metal lance drilled through the base of the tree. The Scrafty barely avoided the attack, feeling the tip of the weapon graze his back. He rolled across the ground and fumbled onto his back. His eyes widened, then he rolled away from Jeb as he violently stabbed the ground with his lance arms.

He stumbled onto his feet and held his gun up to the armored bug. "Stay back! I know how to use this thing!"

Raff glared, then dropped the Eelektross before slowly walking up to the cowering professor. "Well, well, well…our old friend dropped in for a visit." He smirked. "And he seems to be taking up shooting practice."

Lucy snickered and looked around jokingly, wing over her eyes. "Don't see any targets! Just trees and rocks! It's almost like he planned to shoot- _gasp!_ - _us!_ " She smirked villainously. "Oh…silly, silly man."

Jonathan felt that unnerving feeling from yesterday return. He gingerly stepped back and held his hands and the gun up. "What?! No, no! I wasn't going to shoot you! I-I-I-I just happened to have my gun…in my hand…while I was hiding…from you…" He grinned in terror.

Raff walked around the Scrafty and shook his claw in mock disappointment. "Now…I thought I made myself really clear the other day, mister. Don't you know there are some very dangerous people this far out?" He glared mischievously. "You never know what kind of people you'll come across. Some will take what they want…by any means necessary."

Jonathan clenched his teeth and stepped away from him. He held his gun up to him, shaking in place. "Trust me…nothing would make me happier than staying out of your way…" He clenched the gun tightly, trying his best to look intimidating. "But I…refuse to let you bully these people into giving you their valuables. If I run and let you kill them…then I'm nothing but a coward…"

Jeb sneered. "The cowardly and meek lives to the tell the tale. The brave and bold die young." He raised his lances to the professor. "Take a hint…or retire to your new resting place."

The Scrafty stood firm, digging his heel into the dirt. He really should be running. He couldn't face these guys. He was a college history professor, for Arceus' sake! So why wasn't he running? What was compelling him to stay and fight when he knew the odds were stacked against him?! Why wasn't he running?!

His mouth ran faster than his thoughts, replying with, "After I escort you to Hell."

Raff narrowed his eyes. "Huh…bold tongue for a wimp, I'll give you that. It'll be a great quote for your tombstone." He clicked his claws. "Lucy, Jeb…send him packing."

The Escavalier and Talonflame lunged with their weapons out. Jonathan barely got out of the way and rolled along the ground, then got to his knees. Adrenaline pumping, he fired off two shots at the armored bug. Jeb spun around and deflected the shots with his metal covered lance.

Jonathan rushed to his feet and ran. Lucy took to the skies and laughed as she swung her wings and threw down red magical energy shaped like knives. Jonathan took some shots at them before dodging out of the way. He quickly scrambled along the ground as Lucy scattered an unending wave of knives for the history professor.

 _Shit, shit, SHIT!_ Jonathan pulled himself to his feet and sprinted as the knives kept coming. He fired over his shoulder, not exactly aiming his shots and more so leaning on luck again.

Lucy laughed. "Check it out, boss! We got him running with his tail between his legs!"

Raff crossed his arms and huffed. "Don't play with your prey for too long."

Jonathan jumped out of the way from another set of knives and glared at the fire bird. "Okay, this is getting me nowhere!" He shook his gun and heard that there will still some ammunition pellets inside. _I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but it's going to seriously hurt!_

He stopped and aimed his gun. Lucy threw more knives at him in her laughter, though was caught off guard as the professor ran through them. He dodged as many as he could, but inevitably got grazed by most and one jabbed into his shoulder. He bit back the pain, then aimed his gun amidst the confusion. He took his shot and struck the bird in the left shoulder blade.

"AGH!" Lucy cried out. Her wing went limp, loosing air, before diving and crashing into the ground.

Jonathan panted, then grit his teeth before pulling out the knife in one quick motion. He growled and gripped his shoulder tightly. "ARGH! That was…that was…" He wanted to say 'excruciating,' but it honestly didn't feel as bad as he imagined. Must be the adrenaline dulling the pain. Still hurt, though.

Jonathan caught something in his peripherals, then dodged a lance thrust from Jeb. The armored bug growled, then threw a flurry of thrust attacks at the professor. Jonathan blocked one aimed for his chest and grunted as the metal tip broke the skin. The force sent him flying back.

"Hah…a worthless nobody like you should just go and die," Jeb growled. "Stop being a hero. You'll get yourself killed." He glared coldly. "Well…you still will, either way."

Jonathan got up and dashed away after pulling out gauze from his bag. He wrapped them tightly around his arm and shoulder to suppress the bleeding. He glared over his shoulder as the Escavalier pursued after him. Once he got the bandages tied, he poured out the pellets in his gun into his hand, then switched them out for a different casing. He poured those pellets into the flintlock, then closed it up.

"What are you up to, old man?!" Jeb growled as he lunged and thrusted his lance.

Jonathan spun around and shouted, " _See_ for yourself!" He fired two shots of light that exploded in the Escavalier's eyes.

His eyes shrank, then he reeled back in pain. "AGH! MY EYES!" He pressed the sides of his lances against his burning sight organs.

Jonathan stumbled over his feet, but kept standing. With his enemy incapacitated, he fired a few more shots at him. Jeb was sent flying back from the exploding light bullets, seared from the intensity of the light.

Jonathan stumbled back and gripped his arm. "Oh man…oh man, oh man…"

Raff glared. "Impressive for a nobody, but you'll find that your troubles are far from over."

The Scrafty whipped his head around, then dodged a close shave from Lucy, who looked rightfully pissed off after taking a shot to the shoulder. She could still move both wings, though the left one was noticeably weaker. "I think I want to rip your throat out after that!" she threatened before lunging with her talons out.

Jonathan sidestepped and bashed the hilt of his gun into the back of her head. She stumbled, but a flicker of red showed her protective magic aura sponged the blow. She swung her bladed wings and cut the Scrafty in the cheek, then kicked him in the chest. Jonathan gasped, landing on his back, then rolled out of another bladed assault. He fired a few shots, but she deflected them before they exploded.

He fired the gun desperately to get off a clean shot, but eventually ran out of ammo. Lucy took her chance and lunged, grabbing him by the neck in her talons and slamming him to the ground. He took a blow to the back of the head, reigniting the migraines at full force.

"AGH!" Jonathan screamed, clutching his head.

Lucy mistook this as her doing, which made her grin. "Wow! If that's enough to make you screamed, you're going to hate this!" She threw her wings up and revealed several energy knives from her feathers.

Jonathan scratched at the ground, feeling up some ash, then swatted it upward and into the bird's eyes. Lucy recoiled in surprise and held her eyes, screeching and whining with pain. Jonathan stood up and took this opportunity to slug her across the cheek, knocking her onto her back.

He huffed and adjusted his coat. "My apologies…"

"You're one hell of a survivor, old man!" Jonathan gasped as dodged a surprise strike from Jeb. He dug his lance into the ground and spun around to face the professor. His clothes were a bit singed, but his eyes looked glazed over and reddened, with tears running down his face. "But you're at the end of your rope!" He crossed his lances, then lunged again. The wind swirled around them, effectively creating wind drills.

Jonathan tripped over his feet and fell back just as the wind drills came to his face. Jeb flew right over the fallen Scrafty, giving him enough time to run away. Jeb did a u-turn and resumed his chase.

The Scrafty dug through his bag as he ran. _What can I use to stop him?!_ He glared ahead at the family, then noticed some bottles laying out in their scattered luggage.

Alcohol.

Jonathan threw his bag back on and bolted it to the fallen wagon. The family gasped as he slid to a stop and swiped one of the bottles. "Sorry! I need to borrow this!" He pulled off the cap, tore off some of his shirt, and jammed it through the hole. He popped in two fire pellets for his gun into the bottle, too.

"What are you up to?!" Jeb growled.

Jonathan ran away from the wagon to keep the bandit's attention on only him. He snagged a lighter from one of his bag's pockets and lit a flame on the torn cloth. "You looked thirsty!" The alcohol soaked rag lit up almost instantly. He spun on his heel and chucked the bottle at him. "Have a drink!"

The bottle smashed against his face. The flames spread across the armored bug instantly. He cried out in agony and crashed head first into the ground. Jonathan staggered back, then held his knees to finally take a breather.

"Con…Consider that…repayment for yesterday…" he finished off with one last, weary quip. He groaned and leaned forward in exhaustion. "Oh gracious…I could use a nap…"

"A dirt nap will suit you." Jonathan felt a hard smack strike his left cheek and throw him off his feet. He tumbled across the ground, then took a punch to the stomach that made him gasp for air. His eyes shook as Raff stood over him, pressing his fist down against his stomach. "You'll be so relaxed, it'll feel like eternity…literally."

Jonathan grabbed the scorpion's wrist and tried to push him off, but he was far too strong. "You…can't…grr…"

Raff glared lightly, then pulled off the professor. He thought he was being showed mercy, but he actually just wanted to grab him by the waist and chuck him in the air. Jonathan screamed as he came falling back down, but got caught on the end of his coat. Raff swung him around, then bashed him into the ground. Cuts opened in the Scrafty's forehead, but he desperately hung on to consciousness.

"You don't have magic. You don't know how to fight. You don't know how to survive." Raff sneered and threw Jonathan into the side of a tree. He cried out, slamming hard into his back, then fell onto his rear. Raff walked over menacingly. "You did well improvising your way through my two cohorts, but this is the big leagues. If you were the least bit competent, you would've run away a long time ago."

Jonathan struggled to get up, then was lifted by the neck and brought to eye level. He stared into his cold, malicious eyes. "We have to run from bounty hunters out for profit…police out to get us…all kinds of people doing their jobs. But what are you doing? You're no cop. You're no bounty hunter." He pushed him against the tree and snipped his claws in his face. "You're some nobody trying to be a hero."

Raff chuckled playfully. "You could have just walked away. Turn the other way and pretend you saw nothing. You would've carried on your merry way and not be clinging to life." He glared. "And still…you get up." He clutched on Jonathan's throat tightly. The Scrafty grabbed the claws and tried to pry them apart. "What happened to that meek nobody from the bar yesterday? Why are you suddenly acting like a hero?"

"To be honest…I'm not sure…why I'm doing this…either!" he admitted, using all his strength to try and gain freedom. He glared at the Drapion. "I don't know why I'm doing this…when I'm scared out of my damn mind…but I'm not letting you harm these people for your sick, twisted delusions!"

Raff narrowed his eyes slowly, then scoffed. "You're powerless to do anything." He chucked the Scrafty over his shoulder.

Jonathan, once again, landed on his head and irritated his migraines. However, something felt different. Jonathan rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky with wide eyes. He didn't feel different mentally, other than the agitating migraines growing worse, but his body felt…odd.

It tingled. It was a hard feeling to describe, but it felt like his cells were tingling with an odd impatience and fortitude. It's like every inch of him was vibrating with anticipation to move.

He pushed himself up slowly, then rubbed his shoulder, then his head. They hurt, but…not as much. He stood up and flexed his fingers. The tingling feeling was still there, but it didn't feel like it as affecting his normal movements. Not only that, but his migraines started to finally ease up.

 _Okay…now I know something's definitely wrong with me._

His eyes widened as a shadow casted over him. He looked up at the menacing Drapion, who clicked his claws threateningly. He showed off his toothy grin and laughed through his teeth. "You need to be tough to survive out here. Wimps like you are easy prey…for the predators like me." He clicked his claws again.

Jonathan tensed himself up and held up his fists. He glared back with nervous, yet unwavering composure. "I'm. Not. Running."

Raff showed off a tepid grin. "Oh…you silly fool." He pulled his claws back. "What good is a hero-" His eyes sharpened, then he thrusted the claws straight for the Scrafty's head. "-when they'll just die in the end?!"

Jonathan's eyes widened, feeling the world slow to a crawl as flashes of…memories? Mental images? …something flew through his mind. They moved too fast for him to process, but one line stood out from the confusion.

" _As long as there are heroes to protect this land, I'll play my part to protect everyone! I won't let anyone die!"_

Jonathan took in a sharp breath, then crouched down with speedy movement. How speedy, exactly? His crest waved like it blended with the air, as did the rest of his body. He ducked down so fast that a faint mirage of his present persisted after him. The Scrafty's mind was racing so fast, he couldn't process just what the hell he was doing. He wasn't sure if he wasn't moving his body voluntarily or not.

He dug into the ground and dashed past the Drapion with one measly step. The speed he went around the Drapion dug up a trail of his path behind him. He moved within a fraction of a second and was still processing so much within that small timeframe.

Raff struck down on Jonathan, but blinked in confusion as he only hit the air. He blinked a couple more times, then looked over his shoulder to see the Scrafty standing with his own confused expression. Raff narrowed his eyes, then turned himself around. "I thought you didn't have magic…"

Jonathan didn't even step back this time. He was too stunned to care. "I…don't have any."

Raff glared. "That speed…I'm not sure what you did, but I won't let it happen again!" He lunged for the professor, this time with both claws.

Jonathan's body tingled in anticipation. It felt like he was on autopilot, yet had full control of his movements. Without thinking, he easily dodged the claws. Raff swung wildly while Jonathan observed his movements and just let his body dodge when needed to.

 _Some sort of muscle memory._ Jonathan surprised himself again when he jumped over one of Raff's punches and flipped over him. The Scrafty blinked, then grinned. "I can question this later!" He spun and slammed his knee into the back of his neck.

Raff spat out and nearly toppled forward. He rubbed his neck, then shot a deadly glare at the professor. "You've been holding out on me…you're not as weak as you seem."

Jonathan bounced on his toes and held out his fists. "Still as surprised as you."

Raff growled and threw his claws at him again. Jonathan sidestepped with the same speedy movements, wrapping around the Drapion until he was directly behind him. Raff was caught off guard by the burst of speed, then took multiple kicks to the back of the head. Jonathan crouched down and sprinted into the Drapion's legs, delivering a hard sweep kick that knocked them out from under him.

Raff crashed onto his face, then glared up at the Scrafty. "Lucy! Jeb! Kill him!"

Jonathan saw the two coming in from behind. He spun on his heel and pivoted around them. They spun around to intercept, but took fast, practically invisible punches to the stomachs. They tried to compose themselves, but Jonathan was relentless, delivering dozens of punches in single strikes. His body distorted with vibrations, making it hard to tell where he was striking from. He went in and out of their sight in quick bursts, like they were facing delayed afterimages.

The Scrafty spun on his hand and slammed his leg into Jeb, who slammed into Lucy, and sent them both flying into the base of a tree. Jonathan stood up, then grunted as he reached for his shoulder. The dulled pain still stung. He wasn't sure where this fighting talent suddenly came from, but it wasn't improving his injuries with the stress.

The Talonflame and Escavalier pulled themselves up and growled, then ran around the Scrafty to get him from both sides. Knives out and lance readied, they thrusted their weapons at his sides. Jonathan quickly assessed their movements, then let his apparent muscle memory handle the rest.

He deflected their attacks so they'd slide past him, then gripped down on both wing and lance. With swift and fluid movement, he flung them in opposite directions. Lucy spread her wings out to create air resistance, but took a surprise blow to the chest from a previously invisible Jonathan, who had caught up to her faster than she was thrown.

Raff stared at the battle with eyes of disbelief. "He's using a particular martial art. Instinctual combat skill. Fighting talent unlike anyone I've faced. Speed and precision…with the movements of a ghost…practically becoming one with the air…"

Jeb caught himself on his lances to stop himself. Jonathan dashed over to him in a burst of speed and swiped his leg across the lances, then stood on his hands to deliver two straight kicks into his face. Jeb coughed out blood before flying into a tree, finally knocked out of commission.

Jonathan stood up and gripped his shoulder again. Blood was seeping through the bandage. He grunted and stepped away from the fallen Escavalier, then dodged a surprise strike from Raff.

The Drapion growled. "Where did you learn that martial art?!"

"That's what I've been doing?!" Jonathan dodged repeated strikes from the Drapion reflexively. "I don't know! I've never learned any martial arts in my life!"

"Liar!" Raff swung his claws and slashed where the Scrafty had previously stood, having dodged in a flash. "I've seen that style of fighting before! It's not something you just pick up out of nowhere!"

Jonathan glared. "I've had enough of this!" He dodged Raff's final punch, then leaped at his face. He pulled his fists back and shouted, "I'm done with your crap!" He threw his fists, sending forth an invisible wave of punches into the Drapion's face.

The strikes hit their mark with brutal precision. They dealt critical damage to the Drapion that practically wiped away his will to continue. All in the span of a second or two. Jonathan landed on his hands and feet and glared as the Drapion stumbled around dizzily.

"Tenuem…Style…" was the last thing he uttered before falling over and landing on his face, unconscious.

Jonathan didn't drop his guard. He looked around carefully to make sure all three were out. From the looks of it, they won't be getting up for a while. He sighed and finally allowed himself to relaxed…until his injuries started flaring up again.

"AGH! DAMMIT! Still hurts!" He gripped his shoulder and fell onto his rear, gritting his teeth against the pain.

The family came out of hiding from their damaged wagon. The Eelektross floated over and came to the professor's aid. "Sir…we cannot thank you enough for your help. We truly appreciate it."

"It's…nothing, really." Jonathan stood up and leaned against the large eel tiredly. "Truth be told…I don't know what came over me. Any other day, I would've ran away…"

"Well, we can't express our gratitude for your help." The eel sighed in relief. "I'm simply not cut out for fighting…"

 _That's what I thought, too._ Jonathan reached around his head and noticed his migraines were officially gone. He narrowed his eyes. _What on earth happened to me? When did I learn…Tenuem Style, he called it? When did my body have such a complex muscle memory?_

All questions he wanted answered, but his injuries were still an issue. The eel brought him over to their wagon. "Allow us to return the favor. Is there anything we could do to repay you? Money's no object."

The professor shook his head. "I've got plenty of money on me. Though, if I do need a ride. I'm on my way to the Snow Zone."

The Gardevoir curtsied to him politely. "We were on our way back to our home in the Aqua Zone. It's rather close to the borders of the Storm Zone. Allow us to take you that far for your troubles."

Jonathan grinned. "Really? Thank you so much."

"It's our pleasure. Now then, we should probably treat those injuries before they become infected." Jonathan had no objection as he was sat down against a tree.

The Eelektross crossed his arms and looked over the wagon. "I'll have to repair the wagon before we can get moving. Tucker, I may need your help."

The Mudsdale nodded his head. "Yes, sir." The two got to work repairing the wagon.

As the Gardevoir treated Jonathan's wounds, the Scrafty found himself talking to their children, who were starry eyed looking at him. "You were so brave, mister!" the Kirlia exclaimed. "Was it scary?!"

Jonathan grinned uneasily. "That was the first I've ever really participated in…and won."

"So cool!" the Eelektrik shouted. "You're like a hero!"

Jonathan shook his head. "No, no…I'm not a hero." He held his head. "I still don't understand how I did half of that. It was all new to…ugh…" He held his head as images flickered in his mind.

They became a bit clearer, but not fully fleshed out. But…he felt like he saw himself in the center of the images. Words were said.

" _You actually went out of your way to save those people from danger? I don't think I've met anyone that absurdly reckless just to save some people. Not denouncing your actions, but it's sill a rare sight to come by."_

" _I do what I can. That's how I was raised. I want to be remembered as someone great. Someone everyone can be inspired by. I want my heroic deeds to transcend history. I want to make a difference and help others."_

Jonathan groaned and pressed his head against the tree. The Gardevoir narrowed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Jonathan grinned weakly. "I'm fine…just tired…" He closed his eyes and sighed.

Something weird was going on with him. The first time he remembered feeling a similar sensation was when he brought up the Immenus Library to Hal. He had some rush of déjà vu that didn't cross his mind as weird. But now, he was having full blown images of events he never took place in.

He lived a rather normal life. Nothing exciting or special. The only exciting parts of his life were now and when he went to Quartz Plain Village to teach. Did that hit to the head the other day trigger this? If so, what did it do? What were these images? And why was he remembering a fighting style he never learned?

 _As if my journey couldn't get anymore stressful._


	68. Chapter 68

_**Ch.68: The Former Warrior and Hero! An Espeon's Request!**_

Ella was laying on her stomach and moving her eyes around in boredom as she watched her friends do their usual training. Magical attacks flying left and right and exploding into flashy sparkles. Sure, it looked pretty awesome for the first five minutes, but then everything just became monotonous to the Espeon. She was essentially desensitized from watching the trading of magical attacks.

Wes lunged at Griffin with his Septem Gladii Virtutis, clashing the seven sword constructs against Griffin's signature blade. The impact pushed Griffin back a bit, but he dug his feet in and found his stance. With a powerful swing, added with the force of Exosus Release, he threw the Umbreon off in a bright red blaze. Wes landed on his feet and shook his body, smoking from the heat. His swords spun around him, signifying his readiness to continue.

Tony, Gwyn, and Flint were having a three-way sparring match. The Dewott flipped around as he dodged punches from Flint's Celestial Guardian and fired Lightning Shots at Gwyn. The Mew avoided his attacks, then slammed her hands down. Using Accelerated Growth, the grass grew exponentially and stuck for Flint and Tony.

"EEP!" Flint jumped out of the way, but some blades of grass snaked after him and caught him by his extended ankle. "Wha-AAAHHH!" The grass threw him up and spun him around. "I'm! Gonna! Be! SIIIIIIIIICK!"

Gwyn shrieked and mentally ordered the grass to drop him gently. She ran over to him. "Flint! Sorry! I didn't mean to do-EEK!" Tony slid on the slick grass and kicked her legs off the ground. The Mew faceplanted into the grass and slid into the Flareon.

Tony flipped up and dusted his hands clean. "And I take the win! Listen to the crowd go wild!" He looked down at his pants, then groaned at the grass stains smeared over them. "Ugh…grass stains on white pants?"

He had his guard down for too long, allowing Flint to order his Guardian to grab him from behind and deliver a swift punch to the stomach. Tony wheezed for air, pounding on his chest. He inhaled deeply, then gasped as Gwyn tackled him from behind and pinned his arms down.

She grinned cheerily. "Woo! I win! I win!"

Tony groaned, then smirked in defeat. "You two tag teamed me."

Flint picked himself up. "You let your guard down, not our fault."

Gwyn sprung up, then helped Tony back onto his feet. "Have you gotten faster?"

Tony stretched his arms. "Have to train these legs if I want to be the fastest." He bent down and stretched out his legs. "I need to make up for my poor performance against my father. You all would've definitely beaten if he didn't give me the key."

Flint smiled. "You clearly made a difference in the fight."

Ella narrowed her eyes at them, then sighed before blowing her bangs out of her eyes. They left the Tempest Valley a few days ago and were well on their way to the Snow Zone, either to find the Key of Power or the Key of Metal. They still haven't decided yet. Not that it mattered to her since she couldn't do anything to help.

She _may_ have stated she didn't care that she was being left out of the action…but now she was losing her patience. It has been over a month since she went through psychic burnout and she still hasn't fully reacquired her psychic abilities. She believed they actually worsened since last time. She couldn't even nudge a marble anymore.

She groaned and covered her head under her forelegs. She missed having her psychic abilities. She missed joining in on the action. She had her wit and all, but she felt…almost useless. Nothing to do but lend moral support. She wanted her friends to succeed, but she wanted herself to be alongside them.

Keeping up with magically talented wizards was hard enough on her. Her psychic abilities should give her the necessary edge to match them, but she didn't have them. What if they really were burned out for a whole year? Or worse, forever? She dreaded the thought down to her very core.

She huffed quietly and closed her eyes. She felt some rustling of grass in front of her, prompting her to gaze up from under her forelegs. It was Flint, who gazed at her with concern.

"…you've been pouting quite a lot lately."

Ella stared back at him for a second, then turned away, displaying her cynical grin. "Just coming to terms with my unfortunate fate. I expected to lose my psychic abilities due to old age, but we all know I would still be as sharp as ever." She sighed and rested her head in her forelegs. "Time to accept fact. I can't fight anymore."

Flint sat down and patted her head. "Ella, don't say that. You're still a decent fighter."

"Just decent?" She smirked dryly. "What a compliment. Sure, I can throw quite the kick, but I would love to see that work against the black fogs of mean."

Flint shook his head. "Just because the shadows don't see you as a threat doesn't mean you're useless. Besides, I'm sure there are way to alleviate this…affliction, I guess you could say. Psychic burnout is completely normal for Psychic-Types. Yours is just taking a bit longer to work out."

Ella closed her eyes. "So, I just keep waiting?"

He looked up, trying to find the words. "Well…I'm sure there might be a way to speed up the healing, but I've certainly never heard of it." He smiled and nudged her, attempting to cheer her up. "Don't get like this. Ella Cipher is not a moody, hopeless Espeon. She's sassy, bold, and full of heart and charm."

The Espeon sighed, then looked away to try and hide her amused grin. "Not how you described me when Wes introduced us to each other."

Flint showed his deadpan glare. "You knocked me into a mud puddle and stole my lunch once."

"Your mom makes one hell of a PB and J," she joked, her face brightening up a bit.

Flint rolled his eyes, then laughed. "Yeah, she does…" He rubbed Ella's head. "Just stay positive. It might be over sooner than you think. You're the most levelheaded out of us. We can't have you falling into the same crazy as the rest of us."

Ella sat up and smirked. "You all wouldn't make it without me."

"Exactly." Flint stepped away and smiled. "Try and cheer up. Opportunity might just be around the corner."

Ella sighed and sat up. "I'll try…" She smiled warmly. "Thanks, Flint."

"Anytime." He groaned and trudged back to the others. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my rear handed to me again…"

Ella snickered behind her paw, then cozied herself back onto the grass and rolled onto her back. Maybe Flint was right. Maybe if she stopped worrying about it, something good will come her way. When and how? That was the mystery she'll have to wait for who knows how long.

Though, as the Flareon said, it might be sooner than she thinks.

* * *

"Alright!" Wes exclaimed, taking lead of the group. It was morning and the group were on their way to the Snow Zone, but with a slight detour in mind. "We should use this time to catch a break. There's a village up ahead we can grab some stuff from. Since we'll be nearing the Snow Zone's boundaries soon, we'll need snow gear and clothes."

Ella smirked and held her paw to her chest. "Leave the clothes shopping to me, Wester. I want to pick out some cute winter jackets for Gwyn and me."

"Aww!" Gwyn expressed happily. "Thanks, Ella!"

Griffin grunted. "I'm perfectly fine with what I have."

Ella smirked his way. "That red jacket of yours what cut it in the cold."

"I've been through the Snow Zone dozens of times. I'll live." He closed his eyes. "To brave the elements means to sharpen one's mind for danger."

Tony slid his hands into his pockets and smirked coolly. "Would one of those dangers be hypothermia or frostbite?"

"I'm ignoring you."

Flint rolled his eyes away from them, then focused back on Ella. "Sounds good to me. The rest of us will get snow gear, then."

"Actually, I'll tag along with the girls," Tony brought up, stepping up next to the two females with his cool grin.

Ella showed a sly grin. "And why is that, Romeo?"

He chuckled. "Oh, not to flirt with you two. Though, one can't deny your natural beauty, my dear."

Ella chuckled and waved it. "Shut up, you ol' charmer."

Tony looked ahead. "Nah, I just like getting nice clothes." He pulled on his vest, which was stitched back up after suffering heavy damage from his fight with Leroy. "I'm hoping they have this same style for sale."

Gwyn grinned. "Fine with me!"

Flint sighed. "Fine…just don't do anything…you know, that you would do."

"Flirt with beautiful ladies and rob the unsuspecting?" Tony filled out. He laughed. "I think we both know the answer to that." Flint facepalmed and groaned in defeat. There was _just_ no reasoning with the conniving Dewott.

Wes smiled. "Fine by me! It'll cut down on time, too."

"What village are we heading to, again?" Gwyn asked.

"Gale Wind Village," Griffin spoke up. "Also known as 'The Settlement of Noble Warriors.' This area has a history for its royal connections back in the day. It's like any other village, populated to the brim with people. However, it's one of the few villages that were once connected to previous kingdoms that eventually collapsed over the centuries."

Flint went on with a wide smile, "Gale Wind Village's architecture has hardly changed since those times. It remains traditional in its appearance. Almost like walking into a Zen garden."

"Ooh!" Gwyn cheered.

Wes nodded. "We could use this time to rest up there, anyway. The Snow Zone won't be a straight path like the last few months. With the blizzards and snow, even going in a straight line could get us completely lost if we're not careful. I need to be extra sure we know where we're going, especially since we still need to figure out which key to go for next."

Flint nodded. "And with the Key of Power jumping around so much, we can't risk error."

Ella held her chin, grinning her usual sly smile. "So, what I'm hearing is that we should stay in this fancy village for the next few days?"

"Well, I didn't say days, but-" was all Wes could get out before Ella snatched up the map and led the way.

"Yeah, yeah, time is of the essence! Just let me get my shopping done!"

Wes pouted. "Hey! I'm supposed to be leading the group!" He chased after her. The others shook their heads and followed behind as the Umbreon tried to take the map back from Ella.

* * *

Twenty minutes of walking later, Team Ravenfield found themselves in the promised village. As Flint described, it was reminiscent of a typical Zen garden. Beautiful stone pathways running through the village, plants grown out in front of the homes and buildings, and even a running stream going through the village, with red bridges hanging over them.

The buildings looked as if they were made of bamboo, though closer inspection showed it was mainly for style. One half of the village was a public area for the Pokémon to wander about, eat out, and/or shop while the other half was the residential area.

The team stepped through the village gates. Gwyn squealed and raced over to a nearby stream. She lay down and stared into the water. "Wow! It looks so clean! I've never seen running water this clear before!"

Tony smirked. "You're easily impressed." He looked around. "Yeah, I'd say this is a pretty nice place. I'm almost feel ashamed I'm probable going to steal something."

Flint pinched down on his arm with a warning glare. "Don't. You. Dare. Get us in trouble with the authorities!"

Tony swatted his paw off and raised his hands innocently. "Alright, alright, chill. You have my word. I won't steal from anyone…who isn't a jerk to me."

Flint facepalmed and groaned. "Close enough…"

Ella winked. "Right then! We'll be heading off! Ciao!" She waved the others off as Gwyn and Tony followed her to the store.

Wes shook his head, grinning lightly, then headed off a different way with Griffin and Flint. Wes slowed down a bit so he was walking alongside Flint. He tilted her head towards him and said, "So, I saw you and Ella talking the other night. She seemed pretty gloomy before."

Flint nodded. "Still bummed about her psychic burnout. I cheered her up the best I could."

Wes kept his eyes ahead as he then said, "I can't imagine going through that. At least in my case, my magic's always been sealed away since birth. And at least I can still use mine with the Star Amulet."

Griffin closed his eyes. "She needs time."

"That's what I told her," Flint stated. "I'm not the biggest expert on psychics, though. I'm not sure what the recommended remedies are, or if there are any."

Wes waved it off. "Ella's tough on her own. She doesn't need her psychic abilities to kick some butt."

"Wes, the shadows…" Flint reminded.

The Umbreon looked away sheepishly. "Mostly, anyway..." He shrugged his shoulders. "We could always take her to the spa if that'll cheer her up. Or maybe a weapons store. She loves perusing deadly arsenals."

Griffin looked around. "There should be a few weapon shops around here. Wouldn't be surprised if she found one."

"Well, we can worry about that later. We've got gear to buy!" Wes raced off. "Hurry, slowpokes!" Flint and Griffin rolled their eyes, then chased after the Umbreon before he got too far.

* * *

Ella, Gwyn, and Tony reached the first cloth shop in sight and perused the racks for winter clothes. Tony was off on his own, checking out some vests that matched his own.

Ella picked out two winter jackets and held them up for Gwyn. "Hmm…the green goes with your fur…but this purple would look so cute on you!"

Gwyn dug around through the rack, then grinned. "Ooh, ooh! Can I get this?" She pulled out a puffy orange jacket. "It looks so warm and cozy!" She opened it up. "And look! It's fluffy on the inside!"

Ella blinked, then smirked knowingly. "An orange, fluffy coat, huh? That's quite the particular choice, don't you think?"

Gwyn blinked cluelessly. "What do you mean?"

"Reminds you of a certain bookworm you _love_ to talk to?"

She didn't pick up on the hidden implication, but Gwyn got who she meant, which made her smile. "Oh yeah, you're right! Heehee! Guess it reminds me of Flint too much!" She hugged the jacket. "Not as fluffy as him, though!"

Ella snickered behind her paw. "You seriously didn't notice when you picked it out?"

"I wasn't thinking about it. I just thought it looked nice." Gwyn frowned. "Should I put it back?"

"No, no! Definitely buy it!" Ella hid her growing grin behind her paw. "I think it'll look simply divine on you." Gwyn smiled brightly and placed it in their shopping cart. Ella picked around some more and pulled out a few more jackets. "We'll need scarves and hats, too. I don't care what that weapon toting grump said, but if he's going to insist on wearing his usual clothes, he at least needs to cover his face."

"Yoohoo!" The girls turned around and saw Tony step into view, carrying a new vest by the hanger. "Check it out! Looks nice, right?"

Gwyn tilted her head. "It…looks the same?"

"My dear, this color is just a shade darker to my usual vest. And much nicer compared to mine." He held it up and grunted. "I'm not a fan of the silver buttons, though. I'll just replace them later." He threw the vest into the cart, then snatched out a purple coat from the rack. "And one winter coat to go."

"Great! Can you go find some scarves and hats for the others?" Ella requested. "I want everyone to be bundled up before we head out into the Snow Zone."

With a quick salute, Tony dashed off in search of the items. Ella pushed the cart with her head and walked towards the register with Gwyn tailing behind. The Mew skipped by her side, running her hand against the rack of clothes. "This village is beautiful. I hope we can return some time."

Ella glanced at her with a smile. "Hey, once we secure the world from danger, you'll deserve one hell of a vacation." Ella placed her paw against her chest. "Me, personally? I just want to finish up college and take myself out on to the road. I belong in the life of luxury."

"Oh, you said you were majoring in Ancient Text Reading?" Ella nodded. "That sounds so cool! You must really love it!"

Ella's eyes widened, then she looked down with a nervous grin. "Heh… _yeah_ …that's why I…took it…" She groaned and rubbed her face.

"Eek! Ella!" The Espeon felt the Mew stop the cart suddenly, causing her to push into it and fall on her rear. Gwyn quickly got her up. "Sorry! Almost ran into someone!"

Ella shook her head. "Ugh…" She stepped around the cart to greet the person she nearly ran into. "Sorry about that, mister. Mind was a little preoccupied."

The Pokémon was a Hakamo-o. He wore a checkered blue and black fleeced jacket and gray snow pants. He wore a silver chain around his neck. His facial features made him look gruff and tough like any dragon, but he had a lightness and friendly nature to his stature.

The girls took note of the sheathed sword he carried in his hand, resting it on his shoulder. The scabbard was black and wrapped in thick blue string that crisscrossed up the base. The guard was oblong-shaped and golden, while the hilt was black with golden stripes.

He carried bags on his free arm. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his head with a chill chuckle. "All cool. Probably shouldn't be standing in the middle of the aisle anyway." He took a step out of their way, then took a quick glance at their items. He smirked. "Ski trip in the Snow Zone? Must be a big party."

Ella smirked back. "We're definitely heading up there, but not for skiing."

The Hakamo-o shrugged. "My mistake. You don't see a lot of people willingly putting themselves through harsh weather." He glanced off to the side with a short glare. "Myself included."

"Oh, are you heading into the Snow Zone, too?" Gwyn asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. A friend and I are heading there to meet up with some friends soon. We're taking part in a tournament and we want to be prepared."

Gwyn grinned. "Ooh! A tournament?! That sounds like fun!"

He grinned. "Oh yeah, it's a blast. We've participated in some minor ones before, but this one's going to be big. Our team leader gets us motivated in her own special, overenthusiastic way." He grunted and rubbed his back. "I think I can still feel the bruise from all those encouraging pats…"

Ella chuckled and crossed her forelegs. "Always wanted to take part in some kind of tournament, but never found the time." She glared to the side. "Or experience."

The Hakamo-o laughed. "They can get pretty brutal for newcomers. Prize money turns off a lot of ethics." He shrugged. "But, if you do want to take part in one, maybe you should work on that whole 'no experience' thing." He pointed his sheathed weapon at her. "A strong mind and body are practically unstoppable."

"That's a matter of perspective." The Hakamo-o nearly drew his sword as Tony snuck up from behind him, quiet as a Liepard. He smirked. "Sorry for the scare. Wanted to make sure my lady friends here weren't being harassed…for _your_ safety, that is."

The scaly dragon released his grip on the hilt and rested the weapon back over his shoulder. "Friend of yours?"

Ella waved it off. "Sorry about his rudeness. He's a little skeptical with people he doesn't know." She looked at the Dewott. "Found the stuff?"

Tony chunked a stack of hats and scarves into the cart. "All set." He stepped next to his friends and crossed his arms. "Made a new friend while I was gone?"

Ella shrugged. "I guess so."

Tony eyed the sheathed blade and grinned. "That's an interesting piece you got there."

The dragon smiled. "Yeah, it is. It belonged to my great-grandfather before being passed down to me, dubbed the mighty Salamander."

Ella held her chin and admired the weapon. "It looks beautiful. The work on the hilt and guard have been kept in fine condition. Minor damage to the guard. Marks made from blocking blades that have clashed in the past. It has a long history, yet it appears timeless."

The Hakamo-o grinned wider. "That's right. This has been in my family through generations. Wielded in battle by an ancestor of mine who took part in the Grand Imperium Age. He was a great swordsman on the battlefield." He held the weapon up and rested the end of the scabbard against the ground. "We try to keep it in good condition through the years. That's why I prefer to carry it by hand."

"Smart move," Tony commented with a devious smirk. Gwyn caught that greedy look and jabbed his side. "Ow…wasn't going to steal it."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

The dragon looked back at Ella. "You seem like someone who knows her stuff about weaponry."

She waved it off. "My…dad works in weapon dealing, nothing big. I've picked up on a thing or two from him."

"Do you use any?"

She scratched her head. "I don't actually own any sort of weapon of my own. I…once used a cutlass and some other weapons, but never really practiced with them."

"Well, maybe you should consider finding your own weapon. The perfect weapon with the perfect partner make for a dangerous, yet spectacular combo." He presented Salamander to her. "Salamander compliments my magic well. I'm sure someone like you who probably utilizes her psychic abilities could find a weapon that compliments your skills."

Ella grinned awkwardly. "Yeeeeah…probably could…"

The Hakamo-o pointed out the store. "Seriously, there's actually a great weapon shop up on a secluded path that overlooks the village. A great weapon master runs it. I'm sure she could find the perfect weapon for you."

Ella held her chin and hummed with intrigue. "You know, I'm tempted to take you up on that idea. Are the weapons good?"

"No, they're fantastic!" he exclaimed. "Finely crafted from the best materials! Artistically designed for style and beauty! Magical or traditional in usage! A wonderland of all the best kinds!"

Ella's eyes were practically bursting with stars. "I must find this holy shop immediately!"

"Like I said, it's a shop overlooking the village. You can't miss it." He held his hand out. "I'm Saffiro, by the way. A pleasure to meet you all."

Ella shook his hand. "Pleasure's all mine! I'm Ella! This here is Gwyn and Tony!"

"Sup/Hello!" Tony and Gwyn greeted together in their own cool or joyous ways.

Saffiro nodded to them and stepped back. "I'll be heading out tomorrow, but maybe we'll meet again in the Snow Zone." He chuckled. "Unlikely, but you never-"

"Saffiro!" The dragon turned around and saw a Breloom walking up towards him. He wore a teal tank top with dark teal edges around the edges and blue shorts. He crossed his arms. "I got all the equipment and brought it back to our room. Ready for lunch?"

He nodded. "Oh, sure thing, Oz." He looked at the others. "This is that other friend I was talking about."

The Breloom pulled on his cap. "New friends of yours?"

"Sort of. That's Ella, Gwyn, and Tony.

He shrugged and held his hand out. "Oswald Meadowfist. Pleasure to meet you."

Ella shook his hand. "Likewise."

Oswald turned towards Saffiro and punched his fists together with an intense glare and crazed smirk. "After lunch, let's do some training! I've been perfecting my form and technique! I want to show off what I can do in that tournament!"

Saffiro grinned lightly. "As long as we do it in an empty field. You nearly obliterated the woods in our last training session."

"…what?" the three members of Team Ravenfield muttered.

The dragon waved it off. "L-Long story…" Saffiro smirked back, only much calmer. "Fine, we'll go after lunch. We can stop at that nice buffet we passed by."

That seemed to calm the Breloom's nerves as he licked his lips. "Ooh, I hope they've got a great spread! Race you there! One, two, three, GO!" Kicking up a cloud of smoke, Oswald seemingly vanished in a burst of speed, with only the smoke trail as the remainders of his presence.

Saffiro rubbed the back of his head and smiled at the others. "Yeah, Oz is a pretty chill guy, but only two things set him off: fighting and eating. He…really likes to eat and cook."

Gwyn chuckled nervously, having hidden herself behind Tony out of brief shock. "He's quite energetic…"

"My entire team is full of oddballs, including my leader." He shrugged. "I'd say I'm the normal one, but I do have my moments when I feel like it." He waved to them as he backed away. "Anyway, just got to pay for these and make sure Oz doesn't eat out the whole restaurant before I get there. You three take care. And Ella? Definitely check out the weapon shop. You won't be disappointed."

Ella saluted. "Can do!" Maybe he was right. Maybe finding a weapon that complimented her will do her some good. Might bring her some luck. She was positively jittering with anticipation.

* * *

Once they got their snow clothes paid for, Ella started her search for the weapons shop Saffiro recommended. Gwyn walked alongside her while Tony was stuck carrying the bags, appearing quite disgruntled. "I didn't tag along to be the bag carrier."

Ella smirked over her shoulder. "But you're such a gentleman for carrying a young lady's bags."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…don't expect me to carry any weapons you might buy."

"That's assuming we find the shop." Ella held her paw over her eyes and peered around the corners. "He said it was overlooking the village. Anyone else see it?"

"Ooh! Is that it?" Gwyn exclaimed, pointing upward.

The Espeon followed her finger, then grinned upon spotting the shop. It sat a hill, elevated over the village for a perfect view of everything. Grassy plains surrounding the building with a stone stairway running down the hill. It took on the similar design of the other buildings, with a red metal roof, amber colored walls, and, from what they could see, a stone pathway into the shop.

"That must be it!" She wasted no time racing to the stairway. Gwyn and Tony ran after her up the stairs.

Ella made it to the top in less than ten seconds and skidded to a stop in front of the glass doors. She was given a wonderful view of the racks of different weapons on display. Neatly displayed for a customer's viewing pleasure. It was simply breathtaking for a weapon lover like her.

"Wow…" she gasped in awe.

Gwyn and Tony finally caught up to her, with the latter smirking. "You can go in, you know. Or you can stand there and fog up the glass."

Ella held her breath, shot a playful glare his way, then pushed the doors open. A bell rang above her head, signaling her entrance into the shop. Something she didn't notice from the beginning was the lack of employees or customers. Must be a slow day.

However, the Espeon didn't care as she let herself in and make her way through the aisles. Gwyn was curious as well and decided to explore around the shop herself. Seeing as how no one was around, Tony set their bags against a rack of chest plates and traipsed through aimlessly.

Ella's interest guided her first to the swords. In a world like theirs, swords were made depending on the wielder intended for them. Some made for small Pokémon, large ones, maybe ones for all species, and, in her case, quadrupeds. Swords with blades that extended out to seven feet, which was a bit ludicrous for her. A cutlass was more her style, or maybe a short dagger.

She focused on one of the swords to pick it up, but sighed sadly that her telekinesis has yet to return to her. She picked it up with her paw and gently held it, like holding a baby. She ran her paw down the scabbard, admiring the smooth and decorative wood used to make it.

She took a moment to get a grip on the hilt, then unsheathed it a bit to examine the blade. Through her trained eyes, she could tell the sharpening process was executed with meticulous care. A single stroke of this blade could very well split a raindrop in half with perfect precision.

She sheathed the weapon and set it back in place before continuing her browsing. She walked around an aisle, then grinned as she spotted Gwyn messing with some throwing knives.

The Mew was making the motions of throwing them at a target, though was mindful of how she did so not to accidentally throw them. "Hehe! Look at me! I'm a…I'm throwing knives!" She blinked. "…oh, that sounds horrible." She packed them back into their box and set them on the shelf.

Ella giggled and walked up to her side. "Stick to your plants, Gwyn. They suit you much better." Gwyn beamed with appreciation.

"Yo, girls!" They saw Tony walking around the corner, carrying a pair of nunchaku. He spun them around carefully, then smirked. "Check me out! I'm a nunchaku master!" He proceeded to spin them around much quicker and performed some potentially harmful tricks.

Ella held her foreleg up for safety. "Uh, Tony? Be careful with those things. They're practically clubs on a chain."

Tony laughed it off. "Oh relax, I've done much worse than this."

"Please don't play with the merchandise, mister," a young voice demanded from behind.

"Huh?" Tony turned around to greet them, but taking his attention off the spinning weapons caused him to whack himself in the noggin. He dropped the nunchaku and held his stinging forehead. "Agh! That smarts!"

Ella sighed. "I tried to warn you."

The three directed themselves to the newcomer, though were a bit surprised to see it was a small, female Absol. She looked to be about five years old, by their best guess. She wore a dark gray shirt, which was a bit large on her, and blue pants. She looked up at the three customers innocently, wagging her tail.

"You're allowed to pick them up, but my momma doesn't like people playing with the weapons inside the store," she explained.

Tony groaned, feeling minor swelling on his head. "Noted…" He slipped his hands into his pockets, then raised his brow at the kid. "You said something about your mother. I'm assuming she runs this place?"

The Absol nodded. "Uh huh. She's in the back right now."

Ella grinned and walked up to the child. "Well, in that case, may I speak with her? Maybe she could give her opinion on what kind of weapon I could use. I'm sort of looking for something for myself."

The tiny Disaster Pokémon tilted her head, then nodded. "Okay." She ran off to the back. "Momma! We have customers!"

Once she was gone, Gwyn squealed excitedly. "Oh my gosh, she is so CUTE! Like a little cinnamon roll wrapped in sugar and happiness!"

Tony patted her head. "Easy there, Green."

Ella chuckled, then let her eyes wander around the store. "So many options. I wonder which one I should choose. I should get myself a sword. That'll do some serious damage! Ooh! Maybe I should get it enchanted, too!"

Tony shrugged. "It's a nice setup, I guess. A lot of these don't even have enchantments from what I can see. The Hakamo-o wasn't kidding about some of these being traditional weaponry."

Gwyn nodded. "Yeah! Look at that one over there! It's not magical, but it's on display!"

Ella looked for the weapon in question, then her eyes widened in disbelief. "No way…" She walked over to the display in awe, confusing her friends.

On the wall was an old katana, sitting upon two hooks. This, however, was different from the rest of the displays. Rather than just show off the sword, this display told her there was a history behind this weapon. And not just the weapon.

For context, two purple banners were nailed side by side to the display, with the symbol of a sword wrapped in what appeared to be light and darkness. Next to the display as well was a quadruped mannequin, wearing pieces of withered armor. The symbol was worn on the left shoulder and the underside of the chest plate. The helmet had a visor for the eyes. An odd design choice was the large hole on the right side of the helmet, possibly for a single large horn to slip through.

The katana itself was breathtaking. Unlike the rest of the weapons, this one displayed a clear sign of age in combat. Scratch marks against the blade from repeated clashes. A fine, silver coat blade that had lost some of its luster in the years of usage. A decorative, mint green hilt designed to be held comfortably with one's teeth. A weapon definitely meant for a quadruped.

Ella was too awestruck to lay a digit on it, afraid she might desecrate its imposing status. She didn't realize how long she was holding her breath for until she felt herself become lightheaded.

Gwyn stepped up and looked at the display. "This is pretty stylish for an old sword. Is it special?"

"Consider it a final memento to the old days."

A new voice came into the picture. The group turned and saw the young Absol had returned with an older Absol by her side. She herself gave off an imposing aura, despite appearing not to have a magic aura from what Gwyn and Tony could see. She wore a blue shirt with a stylish purple coat over it and jeans. Around her neck was a thin metal chain, with a golden Arceus cross wheel dangling from it.

An immediate notice to her appearance was her horn. Scars across the surface, likely from hard fought battle. A horn strengthened to match with the sharpest of blades. Otherwise, she looked fairly normal. She had a weariness to her face, but she presented herself as welcoming to the group.

"Welcome to The Arsenal Gallery. I wasn't expecting to have customers today," the Absol stated.

Tony held his hand up. "Not us. Just this one," he said, pointing out Ella.

Ella raised her paw and waved with a nervous grin. "H-Hello." Huh, that was a new one for her. She actually felt a bit nervous. This may be the first time she was speaking to a retired warrior.

The Absol rubbed her daughter's head. "My young Courtney told me you were looking for a weapon to compliment you. Is that right?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Um…yes. I'm hoping to broaden my expertise in a fight. I figured I could use a little extra something on the road." She chuckled. "You never know when you need a sword or something in case of an emergency."

The Absol smiled back. "Yes, I suppose so. Do you have any expertise with a sword?"

Ella bit her lip. "Um…sort of?" The Disaster Pokémon raised her brow. "I mean, I've never had formal training or anything. Somewhat self-taught. I've never taken up a legitimate class for it."

The shop owner stared at her for a bit longer, then nodded. "Alright then. I suppose I can find something that'll suit your needs. Follow me." She waved the Espeon to follow her, leading her to a rack of swords.

Tony picked up the nunchaku, then looked over at Courtney. "So…I take it you work here?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh. My momma and I run the shop together. We get lots of customers. Some cool, some weird."

"D'aww! How cute!" Gwyn squealed. "Oh, kind of reminds me of how I helped out with my mother's shop!" She bent down and asked, "Would you mind giving us a tour? Pretty please?"

"Welllll…" Courtney looked around the Mew, seeing her mother was busy with Ella, before nodding. "Okay! Follow me!" She scampered off, with Gwyn tagging behind. Tony shrugged and followed the two, not before grabbing their winter clothes first.

Back over with the Absol and Ella, the former was showing off some blades suitable for the Espeon. She picked one up in her claws and unsheathed it for her to see. "Now, this model is made of lightweight material. It could cut the wind if you swung hard enough. Strong blade, but it isn't much of a dueling sword."

Ella scratched her cheek. "Yeah, I might need something a bit more combat oriented." The shop owner nodded, then looked back at the rack for a different sword. Ella's gaze landed back on the display in the back. She tapped her digits against the floor, then asked, "So…I take it you used to be a warrior?"

"Great deduction, kid," the shop owner complimented as she retrieved another blade. "Emphasis on 'used to.'"

"You're retired, huh? I figured many warriors retire when they reach their sixties or seventies. You still look pretty young, though."

The Absol sighed. "Things change…they were good times, but I had to quit. Too many responsibilities to worry about." She smiled lightly. "She's a bright kid, but I wouldn't dare think of leaving my little Courtney all alone. Besides…I had enough with fighting. Became too much for me."

Ella blinked slowly. "Did…something happen?"

The Absol gritted her teeth, trying to hide it from her. She still noticed. "…a lot, actually. Just…everything was fine…the next, I just decided to retire. Simple as that."

Ella sat down. "It can't be _that_ simple. I mean…you must have had so much respect in your time. Warriors were looked up to for their bravery and heroism. I bet you were amazing." She looked back at the display. "You certainly want to preserve what's left of your past."

The shop owner ceased digging through the racks, then placed a sword she grabbed back onto it. She sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Kid…we all have our reasons to just stop. I'm a single mother trying to raise her child to be the best she can be. I just don't have the blood of a warrior anymore."

"Oh…" Ella looked down, pawing at the ground. "…do you miss those times, though?"

Silence came first, for about a few seconds, then the Disaster Pokémon laughed under her breath. "Do I miss them?" She looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the shop. She looked down on Ella and grinned boldly. "Hell yeah I did."

Ella smiled. "Really?"

"They were some great times. I remember traveling with some buddies of mine and we raised hell against the scum of Mysto. Bandits, pirates, raiders, all kinds of malicious bastards!" She placed her paw against her chest and sighed. "It gave this beating heart of mine a fire that just wouldn't go out. I was a firecracker raging to fight on!"

Ella smirked. "I bet you still have some moves in you."

She shook her head and laughed. "No, no…it's been five years." She walked around the Espeon. "I'm out of practice."

"Better to be out of practice than completely useless," Ella blurted out. She blinked, then groaned. "Ugh…didn't mean to say that."

The Absol looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I…" She sighed and gestured around the shop. "I love weapons, but…really, I just came here because I've been in a bit of a slump."

"A slump, you say?" The Absol crossed her legs and leaned against the rack. "Something on your mind?"

Ella rubbed the back of her head. "I wouldn't want to bring up my issues with a complete stranger."

The shop owner smirked. "Honey, I've dealt with some drunk idiots who needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm used to listening to other people's problems."

Ella showed a brief smirk, admiring the bold personality of the woman. She breathed in, then sighed. "Okay…lately, I've been feeling a little…useless lately."

"Do tell."

Ella waved her paws around. "I have my own group of idiots and weirdos to deal with. We've been traveling for a long while and coming across the occasional bad guy. Very, very strong bad guys, I should add. I can manage just fine with my psychic abilities, but I…always feel outclassed by my friends.

"Personally, I didn't care at the time. The five of them can use magic while I don't have any. I accepted that as it was. I don't believe I can stack up to the likes of a guy whose magic is tied to the element of anger or a literal half-deity with control over nature. It wasn't a big deal to me. But then, I ran into some trouble and may have pushed myself a bit farther than I should have."

The Absol narrowed her eyes quizzically and scratched her chin. "Pushed yourself, huh?" She smirked. "Oh, I see. You went through a psychic burnout, didn't you?"

Ella blushed in mild embarrassment. "Heh…great deduction, lady." She sighed. "Yeah, I did. I haven't been able to use my psychic abilities for a little over a month now. Frankly, it's…kind of miserable. I've been looking back on the times I have used them and discovered…I haven't been using my abilities to their full potential. Now that I don't have them, I'm starting to feel the pressure of not contributing as much to a fight.

"I don't want to say I feel completely useless. I help out where I can and keep everyone on track." She narrowed her eyes. "I just…want to show I can fight alongside them. I use my psychic abilities for general tasks. Now that they're gone, I never realized how much I took them for granted. Feels like a part of myself was taken away."

The Absol hummed quietly, then nodded. "I see. Well…what you're feeling is completely normal. This isn't the first time I've met someone who went through psychic burnout. Had a friend who went a whole three weeks after going overboard with her own."

Ella grunted. "Must have been rough."

"Oh, it was. She used her abilities reflexively. Anything she needed to get done in a snap, she'd just use her psychokinetic abilities." The Absol waved her paw around and added, "Granted, she wasn't that miserable since she could also perform magic, but I'd bet she felt the same way you are right now."

Ella looked over at the weapons. "I just…want to show my worth, that's all. Learn more." She looked down. "I've had some great opportunities handed to me all my life, yet none ever suited my desires. I want…" She sighed. "I honestly don't know what I want…"

The Absol raised her brow. "Trouble deciding a future?"

"Something like that, I guess." She shrugged. "So much is going on and…I just feel lost half the time. I go with whatever I decide and wonder if it was the right decision."

The Absol turned away. "Take my advice. Don't plan for a future. It might come up as a disappointment in the end." She started walking away, saying, "If you want to help your friends, maybe you should make some changes."

Ella narrowed her eyes and followed her. "What do you mean?"

"I can see it in the way you carry yourself. You've been pampered and cared for in luxurious lifestyle, yet you retain a sense of dignity. If I can wager a guess, you've never put your heart in making lifechanging decisions. You seem like someone who just follows without putting much question into it."

Ella glared. "Now hang on a minute-!"

"- _without_ blindly following orders, of course." Ella shut her mouth. "You've got a good head on you. You don't consider yourself the leader type, yet you have your independence to make your own choices." The Absol narrowed her eyes. "You seem like someone who doesn't know what she wants. You just take the…monotonous choice to not have any expectations."

Ella looked away. "Well…"

"What do you and your team do?" she asked.

"…we're treasure hunters."

"Why do you go treasure hunting?"

"…felt like something I wanted to do."

"Is it?"

Ella sighed and held her head. "I don't know! Life's…just confusing! I've had to deal with overbearing parents all my life who pressured me to make smart decisions and BLAH! I'm just some college student who took up a major she isn't completely invested in! I want to succeed, but not with so much pressure on my shoulders!" She breathed out and slumped forward. "If I make a big choice…I often wonder if it'll make me unhappy.

"I just don't have any personal goals that I've ever strived for. Everything…felt planned out for me."

The Absol stared at her with thoughtful eyes, silent in the moment. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Difficult choices and uncertainty. You wish to stand out on your own." She gazed upon the display of her sword and armor. "I loved what I did. Fighting for truth and justice felt like my true calling. I never imagined then that I would throw it all away.

"It's that conviction that gets you, though." She walked up to the armor and gently touched it, grazing the surface against her claws. "The worse can happen and you suddenly lose the confidence to continue. Courtney became my priority five years ago." She placed a paw against her chest and breathed out sadly. "Loss of confidence, the loss of a loved one, and the loss of a close friend can do that to you.

"The point to my garrulous chatter…is that I see where you are coming from." Another sad breath was exhaled. "So much can be lost if we stick to our risky choices. Even if it's for something we love, are we willing to go through the risk of heartache in the end?"

Ella looked down with disappointed eyes. "I see…"

The Absol shook her head, then walked past her. "I'm…sorry for my behavior. I should really get something to eat. Feel free to stick around if you need help with anything. I'm sure we can find the right weapon for you."

"…okay."

* * *

Ella sat outside the shop, on the stone stairway, and looked upon the dark storm clouds roaming overhead. Though, by her best guess, it was just going to rain later. She sighed and slumped her head down.

"What are you doing moping out here?" Ella looked over her shoulder and saw Tony and Gwyn leaving the shop. Tony narrowed one brow and asked, "Didn't find anything that caught your eye?"

The Espeon looked away and heaved a deep breath. "No…I'm fine. Just a little glum, that's all."

"Aww," Gwyn uttered sadly before plopping herself down next to the Espeon and hugging her. "What's wrong?"

"Just got a lot on my mind, that's all." She took some glances at them, then asked, "Where have you two been?"

Tony sat down on her right and set the bags to the side. "That Courtney kid gave us a pretty detailed tour around the shop. She…also has a scarily vast library of knowledge on all things sharp and pointy."

That coughed up a weak chuckle from Ella. "Heh…sounds like me…"

Gwyn rubbed her back. "Are you sad?"

"No, just…gloomy." She took a deep breath, then limped her head down. "…you guys don't think I'm useless, right?"

"What?! NO!" Gwyn shouted. "That's crazy talk!"

Tony smirked. "Please, you've been a big help. What's bringing this on?"

"I don't mean when we're traveling. I mean…" She tapped on her gemstone. "…I don't feel like I put much effort into our battles."

"What do you mean? You helped us loads of times when we fought the shadows and Calder," Gwyn reminded.

"When my psychic powers were still up and running." Ella narrowed her eyes. "Basic brawling and weapon expertise is all I have. Pretty much low class compared to the rest of you."

Tony raised his brow. "If that's the problem, why not just have the hothead or one of us spar with you? It's not that complex."

"It's not just that." Ella closed her eyes. "I've been thinking a lot about my future and…lately, I'm beginning to think I don't have a legitimate plan for myself. I've just been roaming around in circles and being my carefree self. It's…partly the reason I had to stop going on adventures with Wes before all this came up. My parents got…really angry at him for something stupid and…I was already having these stupid thoughts before. And they just kept pressuring me to take up the family business practice."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's not that I want to be some magical, nigh unstoppable, butt-kicking super Pokémon like the rest of you. But…it'd be nice to pull my own weight from time to time." She looked down. "If there's one thing I want now more than ever…it's to improve my psionic abilities. Now, more than ever, I can't bear to lose them again because I hit my limit.

"I've proven I can do much more than I was capable of. Clairvoyance, telepathy, flight…I can do so much more. Read minds, teleport, precognition…even augmenting my physical abilities entirely!" She leaned back, supporting herself on her paws. "…if there's one thing I loved, it was going on those adventures with Wes and Flint. We never went too far from home, but…it felt like I was going places on my own. I loved that thrill for adventure when we were teenagers. Maybe I'm still craving that fun…"

Gwyn pulled away from the Espeon and set her arms in her lap. "Maybe you're overthinking this. No one said you have to have a plan for the future. Look at me." She pointed to herself. "I didn't have any plans other than running my mother's shop forever. But now a new door has been opened up to me. So many possibilities I didn't know existed."

Tony patted Ella on the back. "Ella, if you feel pressured about the future, that's normal. Though, if you want to discover more about what you want to do, maybe you should take up the next opportunity that comes your way."

Ella looked down. "Even then, would I be doing what's best for me?"

"Let's put it like this. You won't have a future if the shadows win. The way I see, as of now, it shouldn't be your problem now. The shadows are." Tony smirked. "Besides, if you want my personal opinion, you are pretty good at using your psionic abilities. I'd say you could potentially be stronger. You don't need magic when you've got a pretty handy set of abilities locked up inside you."

Ella smiled lightly. "Yeah…"

Gwyn poked her nose. "As much as I enjoy spa time and shopping, maybe it's time for you to think of some new hobbies or goals. You're pretty good for a self-taught fighter, and pretty handy with a sword. I bet you would be awesome."

"You really think so?" Ella asked.

"She's not the only one." The three blinked, then looked down the stairway. Walking up to greet them were Wes, Flint, and Griffin, with the Grovyle carrying their bags. Wes grinned. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you? We were lucky one of the cashiers at the store new where you three were heading off to. Though, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you sitting outside a weapon shop."

Ella narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Wes…how long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Right around the part where you started talking nonsense," Flint interjected.

Ella crossed her forelegs. "Hey, I'm not beating myself up or anything."

Wes walked up to her. "But Gwyn's right. You can be amazing. You just…never really applied yourself outside of the usual girly antics you get yourself into. Seriously, it's like every time I see you, the spa is brought up at least once…or, you know, deadbeat customers at the bar."

Ella chuckled dryly. "I never had a lot of opportunities to do the things I wanted…guess I just never had the guts to do them on my own." She sighed and bowed her head. "I owe you and Flint a huge explanation about my woes…"

Wes smiled sadly. "I…always figured you and your parents had a rough relationship. You never talk a lot about things at home." He looked away with a bright blush. "They…certainly didn't like me."

Ella grinned. "I was going through a rebellious phase. Why else would I have dated you other than to make them angry?"

Wes pouted. "Heeey…that's cold."

Ella chuckled. "You weren't the worst boyfriend I've ever had, I'll give you that." She sighed and scratched at the ground. "…they really wanted me to have a good, well-paying future. Outside everything with our family line of work, I never really did anything that suited my personal interests." She smiled. "Well…other than having two awesome friends."

"Aww!" Wes threw his forelegs around her. "Get in here, Flint! Eeveelution group hug!"

Flint held his paw up and laughed. "I'm good. I need to take a rest-"

"Oh, just hug them!" Gwyn and Tony shouted, pushing the Flareon into the two.

He crashed against them, then sighed before throwing his forelegs around them with a warm smile. "Fine. Happy?"

Wes grinned. "Much so!"

Ella laughed and pushed them off. She took a deep breath, then stood up. "I want to get stronger so I can be a better ally. For all of you. I may not stack up to the rest of you in power…" She clenched her paw and held it up to them boldly. "But I can provide support when I need to! I…I want to improve my abilities and fight by your side! No more psychic burnouts for this Espeon! You hear me?!"

"YEAH!" the team shouted.

"…yeah," Griffin mumbled awkwardly in a halfhearted cheer. He waved his fist. "Hoorah…"

Wes laughed and threw one foreleg around her neck. "That's more I like it! The glum face doesn't suit you, anyway!" Ella laughed and shoved him.

Flint scratched his head. "Not to put a downer on things, but you're still suffering from the burnout. We're not sure how long it'll last."

Ella crossed her forelegs, then looked back at the shop. She narrowed her eyes. "Well…she did say I should stick around if I need help with anything." She smiled. "Maybe I can knock out two birds with one stone."

* * *

The Absol stood in front of the display of her past. She rested her paw against the armor, caressing the metal with a nostalgic gleam in her eyes. She sighed and stepped away from it.

"That's one thing that never changes. The scars of battle." She held her chest again and grimaced. "And loss…" She sighed and made her way over to the front counter.

The shop door's front bell rung. She glanced over and saw Ella reentering the store, with a few more companions than previously. She smiled and raised her head. "Hello, young one. Come back to pick something out?"

Ella walked up to her, head low while still keeping eye contact. "Sort of. I've been doing a lot of thinking, about what we discussed." She sighed. "I never had the motivation to stick with something I wanted to do, because I never had that motivation to begin with. I was so…desensitized with life that I never gave a crap about anything. I just went along with what I thought was neat, never really putting my heart into it.

"But with now, my friends and I need to put our best into action, and I can't afford to fall behind anymore. I want to be better than I already am." She raised her head. "If there is something I want now, it's to help my friends and fight by their side."

The Absol raised her brow curiously. "And how is that?"

Ella breathed in, closed her eyes, then surprised the shop keeper by making a formal bow at her feet. "Take me in as your student! I want to learn to fight from a true warrior!"

The shop keeper stepped back in bewilderment. "I…I…wow, um…" She breathed in and eased her nerves before resuming her compose posture. "Young lady, this isn't a dojo. And I'm not a fighter anymore."

"I understand that, but I need this. Even if it's for a week, I want to learn all I can from you." She looked up. "I want to better my psychic abilities. I want to refine my skills. I want to help my friends. Not just moral support, but _actually_ fight by their side. I've never done anything like this before, but…" She shrugged. "Maybe it's something I can get behind. After all, if there's one thing that did bring legitimate joy in my life, it was the call for adventure."

The Absol narrowed her eyes, then sighed. "I see you look serious, but I just don't have the ambition to continue fighting. It was a long time ago." She shook her head and turned away. "I just don't have it in me anymore."

Ella glared. "I gave up adventuring, too, because I felt I needed to focus on my studies over fun." She sighed. "The difference between us, though, is vastly different. At least you're happy with what you have. A nice shop, a cute kid…all I have is a great GPA and parents who basically have my life set up. Sounds amazing and it should be, but the journey wasn't all that exciting, especially when you're not invested into it.

"You said you miss the old days. It's not like I'm asking you to run into battle against an army of the undead or Hell itself. Maybe it'd be the best for both of us. You get to relive your glory days…and I get a master to teach me her ways."

The Absol looked over her shoulder. The seriousness in her eyes was incredible. Much different from how she was acting earlier. She seemed certain of her decision. The Absol turned around and fully faced the Espeon with an equally serious glare.

"Annnd," Wes cut in, diverting their attention, "if it helps, we can watch over the shop while you two are training." He rubbed the back of his head. "Can't be that hard, right?" He laughed aloud.

Griffin sighed. "This should be an utter waste of my time…but perhaps I could lend my expertise on weaponry for potential customers."

Gwyn grinned. "I wouldn't mind watching over Courtney while you two are busy! She's so CUTE!"

Tony closed his eyes and smirked. "Count me in, too."

The Absol blinked in surprised, then narrowed her eyes, focusing solely on Wes and Flint. "You two." They froze up as she got their attention. "…what are your names?"

Flint shied away in suspicion. "Um…I'm Flint. And this is my younger brother, Wes."

Wes nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I assume you've already met Tony and Gwyn! The scary guy is Griffin!" The Grovyle took no offense to that remark. "And together, we are Team Ravenfield!"

"Wes…Flint…Team Ravenfield…" she mumbled under her breath. She looked down at the Espeon, who stared back with her unchanging expression. The Absol's stare deepened in intensity, then she asked, "Young lady…tell me your name."

"Ella Cipher."

The Absol closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then opened them with newfound vigor in her stoicism. "If I were to take you in as my pupil, you will have to undergo serious training. The way of battle is an artform that must be executed precisely. There will be no shortcuts."

Ella nodded. "I understand."

"In regards to your psychic abilities…" She smirked. "I may have a way to reinvigorate them. I can't teach you psychic techniques, but I can certainly make it so you won't experience this problem again…provided you don't do something as insane as sink the region."

The Espeon smiled brightly. "Really?! You can help me get them back sooner?!"

"I'll certainly try, though that'll be your own path to train on."

"Does this mean…?"

The Absol closed her eyes. "I'll take you up on your request. I shall teach you all I know in the ways of combat. Perhaps I would be nice to get back into the swing of things." She looked around at the group. "You are all welcomed to stay here as I train Ms. Cipher, provided you keep to your end of the bargain."

Wes grinned. "No sweat!"

Ella clapped her paws together and bowed once more. "Thank you…thank you so much…Master," she added with a wink.

The Absol smiled sarcastically. "I'm gonna have to get used to being called that." She turned away. "Training starts at the crack of dawn."

Ella froze. "That early…?" _Goodbye beauty sleep._

"Get the most out of a day, I always say." She smirked. "Don't make me regret taking you in like this."

Ella chuckled nervously. "Of course…" She blinked as the Absol headed to the back. "Oh, one more question!" The Absol stopped. "I…never got your name. It'd be respectful to at least address my master properly, right?"

The Absol smiled. "I suppose that's true. Only fair." She turned around and bowed to the group. "Once a skilled warrior that crossed all of the Mysto region, trained under respectable masters of the blade and art of combat.

"I am Willow. Willow Shadestar."


	69. Chapter 69

_**Ch.69: The Brutal Training Begins! The Way of Psychic Combat!**_

Willow wasn't kidding when she said training will begin at the crack of dawn. Not even two seconds after waking up from bed, Ella was startled by the bold woman's ferocious hollers that rattled the weapon store in booming echoes. This led to falling out of bed and regretting what she placed herself into.

Hardly anyone else was awake (not that she could blame them), so it was just her and her master for now. Ella got herself changed into a new outfit before following Willow outside. Much to Ella's surprise, Willow provided her with a training uniform.

A black tank top and black pants that fitted to her body snuggly. The edges of the uniform were dark purple. Curiously, there was the Absol's symbol of a sword wrapped in light and darkness on the back. She questioned why the Absol would have a uniform like this on hand. Wasn't this just a weapons shop?

Well, apparently not, because she was then exposed to the backyard of the store. An outdoor training ground complete with various fields to test different combat conditions. A field of poles for balance and coordination, spinning training dummies for visual awareness of one's surroundings, and some others. Though, nothing beat the classic fighting arena stage in the dead center of it all.

That's where they were now. While the Espeon wasn't a morning Pokémon (the irony), she summoned up her willpower to keep a professional attitude. This was going to be her first training session and she could already tell it will be arduous.

Willow paced back and forth in front of her first ever student, a serious gaze about her eyes. Really, she was just contemplating what she should do. This was the first time she ever took in a student…well, legitimately, so this was new territory. Fortunately, having dealt with psychics before, she may have a plan in mind.

She stopped and faced her student, which made Ella go rigid in anticipation. "Ella Cipher…may you take these lessons to heart and grow as a person through them. Once we begin, you are not allowed to quit until I say so. If you have the drive to take up these daunting tasks, answer firm and clearly."

"Yes, Master Willow!" Ella shouted strong and proudly. Felt weird…but somehow natural.

Willow grinned. "Good." She closed her eyes. "Now then, in order to decide how we must train you, we must first decide on your preferred style of combat."

Ella smirked and placed her paw to her chest. "Easy! I wish to master the blade! I think I can handle it!"

Willow narrowed her eyes. "Yes…about that…"

"Eh?" Ella gasped in confusion.

"The sword is a mighty weapon in the right hands, or teeth, but also incredibly dangerous. One must have fine control over their weapon in order to properly wield. While the whole point of learning any weapon…I'm afraid it would take me years to teach you how to use a sword."

"Years?!" Ella screeched. "I don't have _years_!" She shrieked again at her tone, then bowed her head apologetically. "I-I-I-I mean…Master Willow, isn't there a simpler way?"

"Young one, do you know how difficult it is for a quadruped to wield a sword?" she asked. "We do not possess the dexterity of most bipeds and must rely doing most everyday tasks with our teeth. You can't teach a Machoke to stop writing with their hands and expect them to adapt to writing with a pencil in their mouth."

 _Great, now that hilarious image will be stuck in my head all day._ Ella shook her head. "B-B-But…"

"And swords weren't exactly made for quadrupeds to use. With development, we've adapted to wielding them. However…to truly master it would take years for you. There's simply too much to be taken into consideration. Jaw strength, ability to switch the blade's position which requires masterful coordination, adapting to other bipeds and quadrupeds-"

"Okay, okay, I get it already!" Ella exclaimed, holding her paws out. She flinched and bowed her head. "Uh…I mean, I understand your point, Master!"

Willow sighed. "Please don't act so tense around me, young one. I'm still getting used to this as well." She raised her paw out to her. "I understand you are very busy. If this were a serious commitment, you would become a master when your training is complete. For now…I can't teach you how to use a sword."

"Darn it…" Ella grumbled.

"However," Ella perked up as she continued, "there is one weapon I can teach you to use, which will perfectly compliment the style I believe will best suit your needs." Willow smirked. "Rather than this be weapon training, I will be introducing you to a martial art designed for psychics."

Ella's jaw dropped and her eyes dilated with awe. "M…Martial art…for psychics?"

"Of the many Pokémon types, only some are still relevant. With the help of Fighting-Types through past generations, we've been able to develop various fighting styles that focus on honing the body to its maximum capacity. Different styles focused on different methods of unleashing pain. Speed and precision, overwhelming strength and force, rapid fire redirection, and so on.

"For you, I believe there's no other style more fitting the Psionic Style."

"Psionic Style?" Ella questioned after getting over her mild freak out.

"A style developed by Psychic Pokémon to fully complement their psychic abilities. It's utilizing martial arts with the added control of psychic energy. Sounds simple on paper. In execution, however, one can do so much more than meets the eye.

"Though, something of this power requires immense control off the mind and body. Focusing on both is key. Since you are lacking in physical training, we'll mainly focus on building up your strength."

"Yeah, but…" She tapped her gem. "What about my little problem here?"

Willow smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that. I have a way to not only give you your psychic abilities back, but also improve your mental strength. For now…let's begin with training to use the weapon I have in mind for you: the staff."

* * *

Ella has never truly wielded a staff before. Sure, she has held one and maybe took a few swings with one on occasion, but she never actually used one. Considering it was a weapon that required a bit more maneuverability than a sword, she felt there was no point. How exactly does an Espeon or any quadruped wield a staff without telekinesis?

Well, her crash course began now.

Student and teacher faced each other, a meter apart, with staffs wielded in their forelegs, rested against their shoulders. Willow held her head up and stated, "The staff is not a weapon of killing potential like the sword, nor should any weapon be considered as such. However, the staff provides more where the traditional blade lacks."

"Reach?" Ella guessed.

"Yes, but also control. The staff, unlike trained swordsman, requires extra emphasis on the dexterity of the hands. Movement in tandem with the staff allows the wielder to perform expert defensive maneuvers and debilitating strikes to wither down the opponent."

Ella raised her paw with lowered eyelids. "Uh, question…actually, more of a general observation. I don't have hands…and neither do you."

Willow smirked. "Yes, this seems like an unusual weapon for someone with paws to use. However, with enough muscle control and, in your case, the added benefit of psychic power, you can pull off moves similar to this."

Ella was treated to a startling display of skill as the Absol spun the staff around her foreleg with a flick of the paw. She stood on her hindlegs, retaining balance, and spun the weapon around her body without missing a beat. Expertly crafted spins and twirls of the wooden stick. It carried with it a strong breeze that blew away the gravel at her feet.

Willow spun onto her back and continued to spin the weapon, this time using control with all four legs. Ella flinched and jumped back when it came close to her face, showing off the reach Willow had in her spins.

The Absol flipped onto her hind paws once again and ended the fancy tricks, aiming the staff at Ella's face. "Holding the staff is the easy part. Gripping it is the tricky part. Learning to become one with the staff is the hard part." She spun it around again and dropped back onto all paws, resting the staff over her neck. "Now…repeat that entire display and I'll have nothing left to teach you."

Ella's eyes were wide in befuddlement, then she looked at her training weapon hesitantly. "Uh…sure."

She tried to flick the staff and spin it around her foreleg, but it flopped to the ground. She picked it up and tried again, repeating her mistake. She instead tried to do it on her hindlegs. Not only did she repeat her blunder again, but she lost her balance and fell onto her back.

"Ooowww…" she moaned.

Willow loomed over her and shook her head in disappointment. "Well, guess we have much to learn."

Ella glared. "You're having too much fun with this, aren't you?"

"Sweetheart, I haven't begun to get to the good stuff," she teased. Ella groaned and planted her paws against her face. "Now, let's see if we can't give that another whirl."

* * *

The others eventually woke from their slumber and made their way to the kitchen. The back of the shop acted as the family's home, complete with bedrooms, kitchen, etc. Though, there was a lack of guest rooms, so everyone had to sleep in different parts of the house. Since Ella was the one in training, she took up the only guess room. Courtney graciously offered room in her bed for Gwyn. The guys got the short end of the stick and slept in the hallway. Not too bad. They were used to sleeping on hard ground, anyway.

Wes offered to cook up pancakes, much to Courtney's delight. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" she hollered, slamming her paws on the table. "Extra chocolate chips! And Sitrus berries!"

Wes laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, kiddo, just plain. I'll be sure to add syrup."

Flint rubbed the back of his head and smiled Gwyn's way. "She didn't keep you up all night, did she?"

Gwyn looked tired, evident from an occasional yawn, but remained positively cheery. "Oh, not at all! I mean, we kind of stayed up all night and played games, but it was loads of fun!"

Courtney nodded. "Uh huh! Gwyn is the best babysitter ever!" She blinked. "…she's my only sitter. Momma and I always spend time together."

Tony smirked and leaned back. "Don't count me out yet, kid. Maybe I can teach you a thing or two about sewing. There's an art to it, you know."

"Oooh," she awed with sparkling eyes.

Griffin glanced to the side briefly as everyone chatted. He tapped his finger against the table, at first patiently. But, that was wearing thin as the chatter became louder in his ears.

He huffed an annoyed sigh and asked, "So, no one's going to say anything about Willow?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Seriously, her name is Willow Shadestar. Are we just going to ignore that?"

Courtney raised her paw. "Do you know my momma?"

Griffin pinched between his eyes and groaned. "I…probably, sort of…I don't know…"

Wes looked over his shoulder. "Griffin, we're all thinking it, don't worry. We just couldn't say anything at the time. The last thing she needs is for us to bring up friends of hers that died or disappeared."

"Besides, we're here for Ella," Tony reminded. "She wants training, so that's what she's getting. We can't distract Willow while she's helping her."

Griffin held his head. "I get that, I know…she just looks so familiar to me…"

"She does?" Gwyn asked. "Have you been here before?"

"I've been practically everywhere, but…no, I remember seeing her a long time ago." He closed his eyes. "I'm almost certain she's the woman who saved Mack, Holly, and me from Voss. I remember one of them being an Absol…can't remember the other guy's face, but my best guess is that he was that Ghostwind fellow."

Flint sighed. "Are all of us connected to the original Team Ravenfield?" He held his head and shook it. "That's too coincidental for me."

Wes flipped pancakes onto a plate and slid them onto the table. "You think we should ask her about Dad?"

"I don't know…it would be nice to hear about him from someone else." Flint placed three pancakes onto his plate. "But…let's let her work with Ella first. I wonder how she's doing so far."

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL, LADY?!"

Everyone nearly fell over when Wes bolted out of the kitchen. He ran through the back of shop, then burst out into the backyard, paw already on his Star Amulet, ready to activate. "Ella! Are you okay?!"

He eased up, however, upon seeing his friend was not in danger. Though, her taste buds probably were. The scene in front of him was the Absol mashing up blue leaves and a half-empty glass of clear blue liquid. Ella was spitting on the ground and wiping her lips in disgust.

"Ugh…that was way too bitter…"

Wes finally eased up and held his head. "Oh…never mind."

Willow looked up and smiled his way. "Oh, hello, Wes. Did we startle you?"

Wes bit his lip and darted his eyes around. There was a twinge of pink in his cheeks. "Oh…no, I just…thought I heard Ella in trouble, so…I…wanted to make sure she was okay."

Ella groaned and sat up. "You can save me from dying of disgust…"

"Yeah, uh…what's this about, exactly?"

Willow stood up and explained, "This is the remedy used to help accelerate the healing process to psychic burnout. Have you heard of a Mental Herb?" Wes nodded. "Consider this the magical equivalent to it. I am providing Ella with medicine that will boost her mental strength, as well as revitalize her psychic abilities. Our hope is to stabilize and gradually build up her powers. Lack of use should help her refine them."

Wes took notice of the headband now on Ella. A red band covering up her gem. "So, when you say lack of use, that headband is keeping her from using her psychic powers to build it up like a…muscle?"

"A good comparison," Willow confirmed. "By the time Ella is allowed to take it off, she should expect some…improved results."

Ella held up the glass of medicine. "The _only_ problem is that this stuff is impossible to drink. It's like acid mixed with razor blades." She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. Her face scrunched up with rejection, but kept herself from spitting the concoction out. "Ugh…this better be worth it…"

Wes pulled on his hat. "I…see." He smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're not in trouble, at least. You screamed pretty loudly."

Ella smirked. "Oh, were you worried about me? How thoughtful."

Wes turned away, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Uh…yeah." He narrowed his eyes sadly for a moment, then shook his head and turned back with a cheerful smile. "I know you'll do great! You're amazing like that!"

Ella smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

Wes awkwardly backed away with a sheepish grin to hide his goof up. "Well, I've got breakfast to eat. Feel free to swing by and grab some pancakes." He dashed off before he got her response.

"Uh…thanks," Ella mumbled. She returned to drinking her medicine, enduring the taste from rejection.

Willow smiled at her. "He's a sweet boy, I see."

Ella sat the glass down and wiped her lips. "He's a cool guy. We're friends from all the way back. Even dated a while back." She stood up and stretched. "Though, he can be a bit much to put up with."

Willow chuckled under her breath. "I get the feeling." She picked up a staff laying next to her and handed it off to Ella. "Now, a few more warm-ups with the staff, then you can go enjoy breakfast."

"Yippee…" The Espeon was going to walk out of this with several bandages.

* * *

Ella eventually got her breakfast and, despite her weary state, retained her sophisticated mannerisms to keep up appearances in front of her friends. Though, the sweet taste the pancakes almost sent her into a hunger crazed rampage. Hitting herself on the head with a weapon she had no experience with was…just awful.

After that, Ella returned to the backyard in search of her master, then was led to the pole field. The idea was to perfect her coordination with her feet by balancing on several small surfaces with just enough space to stand on. The tricky part was not losing her balance and thinking about plummeting between the poles.

Her stance was awkward and ungraceful, like an Eevee trying to stand for the first time. Every time she stumbled around, she had to be mindful of where she placed her paw, otherwise it was face first into the ground.

Willow, on the other hand, reflected a contrasting image of the Espeon's current predicament, easily walking along the vertical poles as if they were solid ground. She carried their staffs on her back. "You have to have perfect coordination with how your feet move. This can effectively help you understand the best way to fight on uneven ground or to develop proper techniques for movement. Think of it as learning to walk across stones in the water, scattered across the surface. Now imagine that water to be lava. A scorching demise at a close range. The slight misstep can decide life or death."

Ella gritted her teeth. "Can't I just do something simple, like a snatch a pebble out of your paw? Or clean your windows?"

The Absol smirked. "Oh, no pebbles, but I have a suitable substitute." She held her paw up and extended out her paw, revealing a bell. "All you need to do is snatch this bell from me. If you do, you'll advance."

Ella formed a deadpan glare. "…that's way too simple…so I'm expecting to land on my face a lot."

"Oh, but that's not all." She grabbed hold of a staff and flung it over to the Espeon, who barely caught it. "You'll also have to engage me in combat."

Ella's eye was slowly twitching. A wry smile crept up on her face. "Oh…joy, making this even more fun and _not_ strenuous at all."

Willow chuckled, grabbed her staff, and dropped it between the poles. "I'll give you a handicap. I won't make any physical contact with you at all. No punching or kicking from me."

"That's an oddly specific handicap…" She sighed and wrapped her paw around her staff, doing her best to stay balanced on three paws. "Okay…here goes nothing!" Ella raced off, lunging towards the Absol.

A part of her thought she was flying towards the Disaster Pokémon, remarking herself for her amazing takeoff. Then…another part of her saw reality as she missed her step and fell through the forest of poles.

"OH FU-!" Ella slammed on her stomach, remaining motionless as her body slowly registered the pain spreading through her. "…fudge…"

Willow walked over until she was directly above the fallen Espeon. "Not as easy as it looks, child?"

Ella peeled her face off the dirt and glared at her. This woman was awfully smug, something she admired, but it was getting her blood pumping. "I'm just getting started!"

* * *

Ella tried again and again, failing and adapting where she was weakest. Willow saw she was improving steadily. Nowhere the status of a warrior, but definitely less of an amateur than earlier. She was starting to get a hang of balancing on the poles. Running was far from her list of accomplishments, but at least she could walk.

Now, actually swinging her staff and getting the bell was a different story.

The Espeon got in close and swiped the staff at Willow. The Absol took a light step back and avoided its swing by a hair, unflinching from the closeness of the blunt weapon. Ella wasn't confident enough to wield it with both paws, still getting used to walking on all three on POLES. She has walked on three legs before, and two on occasion, but with solid ground!

Ella tried using jabs with her staff to make use of its reach. Willow teased her by hopping around the poles like a Buneary, perfectly landing with all four paws on the poles. In her frustrations, Ella fell down several more times.

This went on for, surprisingly, three hours. Ella hardly noticed as she tried to learn the best way to maneuver the poles. She felt she was getting better, even having some confidence to go into a run. Willow continued with her fun by adding more to her evasions.

Just to further infuriate Ella, she did more than just hop around the poles. Oh no, she went all out. Flips, paw stands, twirls, even doing a mini breakdance for the heck of it. It became clear by now, or hours ago, that Willow had the advantage in her own training set.

After…several failings, Ella was lying on the ground, contemplating crawling back into her bed with ice cream to calm her sore body. Willow finally jumped down and met her on the ground. "Okay, we can take a break."

"Ugh…" was her only response.

* * *

Ella was allowed an hour of rest, treated to a light snack, water, and that disgusting herb medicine that offended her tongue. She was surprised how long she was enduring half a day of exhaustion. She wasn't sure how much progress she was truly making, feeling like she has been making the same mistake over and over again.

Ella held her head and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the backdoor's awning. She was used to seeing the others training hard and giving their best. Is this what it felt like in the beginning for them? Constant trial and error? It felt like a drag, yet surprisingly satisfying for the end.

She shook her head and felt around for her water. Her eyes widened as the glass was handed to her, right in front of her face. She glanced over and smirked at the Umbreon who snuck by and joined her side. "Thanks." She took the glass and sipped it.

Wes smiled back, then looked ahead. "You know…I always wondered what stopped you from taking up proper training before. You always had interest in learning to fight."

Ella set her glass down and sighed. "Well, not everyone has parents like mine." She closed her eyes. "They took my interests as childish and not thought out, like I'm a little kid who still doesn't know anything."

Wes took his hat off and placed it in front of his feet. "I figured you were…richer than most of the kids at school. It wasn't hard to pick up on. But you never brought these feelings about your parents up with me or Flint. You always kept silent about them other than…basic, normal kid stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "There wasn't much to say…not much to care about." She picked up her medicine and held it up to her lips, but didn't sip it. "I'm an only child…so they put their focus on planning my future and allowing me to succeed. As a kid, that should've made them the best parents ever. In theory, it was a great idea. In execution…" She shook her head. No need to finish the obvious answer.

Wes smiled sympathetically and scratched his cheek. "That explains why you always came over to our place."

"Your parents are cool. I liked them. Felt like I was getting the full experience." She sipped her medicine, cringing at the awful taste. "Ugh…" She vigorously wiped her lips.

"Plug your nose."

Ella glanced at him. "Huh?"

"It helps the taste go down easier."

Ella blinked, then pinched her nose shut as she took a hesitant sip. Much to her surprise, it went down without much thought. She gulped some more and swallowed. She chuckled. "Should've tried that sooner…"

Wes closed his eyes and smiled her way, then gazed ahead at the training ground. "Ella, I never thought of you as useless. You're a much-needed anchor to help keep us grounded. Even though you say you have no personal goals, I believe you have a better understanding of what it means to take things in strides. I complain about it, but you know when its time to take a break and sit back. And…well, you're just an amazing person to be with."

Ella laughed under her breath, scratching the back of her head. "Stop flattering me." She glanced at the Umbreon from the corner of her eye. "Do you think I can fight the shadows? As a strong ally?"

"You're already a strong ally." He grinned encouragingly. "Now you're just going to be even more badass than normal."

She snickered behind her paw. "Well, I do have the sass and attitude." She glanced back at the shop. "How are the others doing?"

"Flint and Griffin are doing their best to run the store for Willow. Tony and Gwyn are keeping Courtney entertained." Wes grinned sheepishly. "I may be taking a scheduled break…of my own doing."

Ella smirked. "Lazy bum."

"I'm not lazy!" he whined.

She laughed, then picked up a berry. She chewed on it, swallowed, then continued their conversation, "Do you have any idea what I should do once this is all over?"

"You could come treasure hunting with me again," he suggested. He rubbed his foreleg with a narrow eyed, guilty expression. "I'm…really sorry I got you hurt."

Ella shook her head. "It's in the past. My leg's doing just fine. I'm still not sure I want to continue treasure hunting." She held her face. "With my studies and lack of goals, I just don't know what to focus on. I might as well become a teacher for ancient text. It's the only thing I have."

"Didn't your parents say they didn't agree with that?" he asked.

"That's why I'm taking it." She grunted. "I just want to show them I don't need their help."

"And yet you don't know what you're doing."

"I just don't want to follow in their footsteps. They didn't leave the best impression on work ethics if they have to bring their young daughter to boring meetings and equally trivial parties. Kids hate boring things, you know!" She crossed her arms. "I didn't get to do the things I wanted and never had anything I enjoyed. You and Flint were the exception in my life."

Wes rubbed his head. "Maybe you can make the most out of this training. Might benefit your indecision."

"I'm not sure I can handle becoming a professional warrior or bounty hunter," she admitted.

"Not like that. Just…something. You like to fight. Maybe there's something you can make out of that."

She scratched her cheek. "I'm not sure."

"Well, either way, I know you'll make something of yourself." Wes smiled kindly. "And if not, I'll be there to help you."

The Espeon stared at her friend in awe, then smiled back. "I knew there was something about you I liked."

Wes chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, it's just me being me." He suddenly tensed up for a second, then relaxed as Ella gave him a side hug. He smiled and wrapped his foreleg around her. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Forever and ever." She pulled back and nodded sharply. "I won't let this training deter me. At the end of the day, I just want to do my best to help you guys." She held her paw up in a fist. "I'll give it my best."

Wes grinned and bumped her paw. "And we'll support you through." He stood up and opened the door. "I better help the guys before they throw a fit with me. Keep learning." He closed the door behind him.

Ella smiled, then returned to her snack with brimming confidence to replace her weariness from earlier. And the whole conversation didn't go unnoticed by Willow, who happened to be sitting around the corner with her forelegs crossed. She had a warm smile, then laughed quietly before walking out to get their next training session ready.

* * *

Later in the day, Ella continued in her training. They've moved on from battling atop the poles and took to a simpler exercise…at least, as simple as it could get. Willow was now having Ella adapt to relying on her other senses, rather than sight. As expected, this required the Espeon to wear a blindfold.

Ella wobbled around on her hindlegs, using her staff as a cane every so often. She spun the weapon a couple times, getting the feel of using it. Her ears twitched as she listened out for her teacher walking around the field. She paid extra attention to the clicking of her claws.

"Good…I can see you're focusing intently," Willow complimented as she stopped behind Ella. "Sight is a remarkable sense, but it can be disabled easily through various means. Dust, blinding light, a direct attack on your eyes. That is why you must know how to use your other senses. Hear your opponent's movement. Feel the vibrations in the air and ground. Smell their position."

"Not sure how I feel about that last one." Ella dropped onto one more paw, still holding her staff in her foreleg. "So, I need to rely on all my senses?"

"There's another feeling you must listen out to: instinct. More often than not, it's the sense that is most reliable in a jam." She continued walking around Ella, where the Espeon focused on constantly facing her position. "You need to trust your instincts. They are like miniature alarms in your head, which detect things even your normal senses cannot perceive."

"Sounds…difficult," Ella admitted.

"It is that feeling of awareness. It comes with experience to train and understand how your instincts respond in danger." Willow picked up a staff and spun it in her paw. "There's no easy way to explain how an instinct works, other than it varies depending on the Pokémon. In fact, you have more of an advantage than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself."

Willow jumped and swung her staff down on Ella. Without even thinking, Ella raised her own and blocked the staff, narrowly avoiding her face. Her eyes widened underneath her blindfold. "The hell?! What happened to no physical contact?!"

"I didn't make contact, did I?" Willow pulled her weapon away and smirked. "But you blocked, didn't you?"

Ella blinked, then 'looked' at her staff. "…huh…"

"Espeon have interesting biological mechanisms, from what I've research. Your psychic abilities grow in strength from sunlight, something I'd recommend keeping in mind. But your main advantage is your fur. Fine and silky to the touch, it can read the air currents for disturbances. You've never noticed this because it's a part of yourself you never focused on until now. We don't need to train you to be as strong as your friends, but rather train you to know how to avoid and counter attacks."

Ella spun her staff a couple times, then grinned. "Heh…guess magic isn't all that overpowering."

"That's how I get around. Absol have the uncanny ability to sense danger. I've fine tuned it into my own warning system. It's learning how you fight that we're after. Tell me, do you know exactly how your friends fight?"

Ella tapped her chin. "Griffin's very offensive in battles. Tony uses a lot of hit-and-run tactics. Gwyn's a mixed battler, which makes her harder to read. Flint's more tactical and lets his Guardian do the heavy hitting."

"And what about Wes?"

"…I'm honestly not too sure about him. He's…kind of a jack-of-all-trades, by my best guess."

"Everyone has their preferred method of battling, one that works well for them, but doesn't suit the needs of the other. In your case, with your psychic abilities and your potential for finely tuned awareness, you could have the potential of using your opponent's strength against them."

"You think so?"

"That's not my call, of course. More of a general observation."

Ella pulled her blindfold off. "And you said this would work in tandem with the weapon you have in mind for me."

"I do have something that should work perfectly for you, but give it time. There is still much to learn." Willow smiled. "The key is to finding how you fight and working from there. Once you've gotten a handle on the staff and learn to properly utilize your psychic powers, things should run smoothly from there."

Ella rested her staff over her shoulders, hanging her paws off of it, and smirked dryly. "This is a lot to take in for one day, you know."

"Your circumstances are different from that of a proper student. The rest will simply be more trial and error on your own time. Your friends, of course, will be alongside you to give you tips. Use them wisely."

Ella nodded. "Of course."

* * *

The day went by and training came to an end. Ella finally took a long-deserved break, starting by throwing herself onto her bed. She sank into the covers and shivered against the cool surface. Her muscles were throbbing, mostly in her legs. It was only one day and she hardly stepped up from her current skill level, but she learned so much in that time.

"I'd consider showering, personally." Ella looked up and saw Gwyn walk in with a tray of food. "No offense, but I could smell you from down the hallway."

Ella sighed. "I'm not used to sweating this much. I've gotten used to walking for hours, but not actually pushing myself past my limit." She lifted her head and sniffed the food. Her mouth started watering. "Oh sweet Mew, that smells delicious."

Gwyn giggled. "It's funny hearing an expression about me. But yeah, Wes made it himself. He made sure to get it exactly right for you. He figured you needed the energy, so he made stew with me providing the healthier choice of berries and vegetables, some protein on the side, and a nice glass of Sitrus juice."

Ella sat up and smiled gratefully. "You guys are the best."

"Anything for my bestie!" Gwyn beamed at her. "How do you think you're doing?"

"I probably should have keeled over hours ago, but I'm progressing." She lifted her glass and sipped on it. She sighed in relief. "Way better than that stupid medicine."

Gwyn hopped onto the bed. "You must be having fun."

"Heh…'fun' isn't the word I would use." Ella smiled at her. "But…there is something exhilarating about learning new skills." She pulled on her headband. "I wonder what's going to happen when I finally take this off."

"Maybe you'll EXPLODE with psychic power!" Gwyn exclaimed, throwing her hands up and making explosion noises. "Boom! Pow! Ka-Ka-Kaboom!"

Ella laughed and nudged her arm. "You're such a little kid." She smirked to the side. "Though, I wouldn't be against the possibility."

"You think we could spar when we leave?"

Ella looked at the Mew in surprise. "Seriously?"

Gwyn smiled. "Sure, why not? I'm a Psychic-Type, too." She chuckled sheepishly. "Though, I guess I would be mistaken for a Grass-Type given my family history, but you know what I mean. It'd be nice to have a new training partner."

Ella rubbed her chin, then grinned at her. "You know, that's not a bad idea. I might as well see up close what makes you such a strong opponent."

Gwyn wagged her tail, then looked at the bedroom door. "…you know, you talking about your lack of personal goals makes me think of my own."

"What do you mean?"

"I often wonder what I want to do when this is all over. I could continue running my mom's shop and become a potion master. On the other hand, I'm having so much FUN hanging out with you guys!" She giggled with a cute blush. "Flint, you, Wes, Griffin, Tony…it's been fun!"

Ella smiled and hooked her foreleg around the Mew. "Aww, I feel the same way about you." Ella laughed. "Maybe you can visit us in Quartz Plain and room with me during your stay. Nothing fancy, but I can guarantee a fun time." She tapped her chin. "Though, you don't drink, so that's one thing to cross off…"

Gwyn giggled and pulled her foreleg off. "I'd love that. Anything to keep hanging out with you guys." They heard a knocking on the door. "Oh! Come in!"

The door nudged open and Courtney walked in with a book in her mouth. "Gyn…can yew…" She pulled the book out of her mouth and started over. "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Gwyn beamed and shot off the bed, scooping the child up. "Of course I can! What a silly question!" She hugged the little Absol.

Ella held her chin and smirked with a devious thought in mind. "You're so sweet around kids. Ever thought of having any when you're older?"

Gwyn grinned. "I don't see why not! Kids are SSSOOO cute!" She marched out the door. "Goodnight, Ella!"

"Nighty-Night, Ella!" Courtney exclaimed.

Ella waved back. "Goodnight, you two." The door shut behind them. Ella reached for her stew and took some bites. She caught a whiff of her fur, gagged, then set the bowl down. "On second thought, I'm taking that shower _now._ "

* * *

Two days passed. With every hour of training she accumulated, Ella was improving from her original place. She still has yet to master the staff, trouble with using her forelegs to fight in a coordinated manner. She has gotten used to the taste of her medicine, likely because her taste buds went numb in disgust. She has been learning a bit more of her advantages as an Espeon and taking them in strides.

Ella stood atop the pole field, facing Willow who dangled the bell at her. The Absol smirked. "Alright…let's try this again. Take the bell from me."

Ella strapped her staff to her back, then readied herself up. "Yes, ma'am."

She narrowed her eyes with laser focus, then sprinted across the poles. She adapted well to the vertical placement of the poles, moving her feet carefully, yet quickly on the limited surfaces. She was almost running like she would on land.

Willow jumped and avoided the lunge for the bell. Ella stumbled a bit, but caught herself and resumed the chase. She swiped her paw at the Absol, just out of reach of the bell. Willow leaped over Ella and landed on one paw, then avoided the sweep kick from her pupil. She hopped along the poles, now holding the bell by the ribbon in her teeth.

Ella pulled out her staff, got her hold on it with her whole foreleg, and ran after her. She jabbed the pole for quick strikes, but Willow jumped out of reach. Ella spun the staff a few times and chased her down again. Willow jumped over her again, but the Espeon felt a disturbance in the air through her fur.

With a cunning smirk, and risky planning, she spun on her back on a single pole, which hurt a lot, and swiped at where Willow would land. The staff swept across her legs just as she landed, knocking her off balance. She fell through the poles, which excited Ella for a moment, but Willow pulled a fast one and grabbed hold a pole and bent back on it.

Willow smirked. "Excellent try, Ella." She hooked herself around another pole and released the other, snapping it back into position and slapping Ella's staff out of her paws.

"OW!" Ella flew onto her hindlegs and waved her stinging paws. The sudden jerk caused her to lose balance on her two legs and fall back, slamming onto solid ground. "Ow…" she moaned.

Willow slid down the pole and came to her aid. "That was brilliant use of your senses, Ella. You're learning well about your hidden attributes."

"Yippee…" _How haven't I gotten a concussion yet?_

Willow helped her up. "How do you feel?"

"Sore…tired…hungry…"

Willow chuckled. "How do you _think_ you feel?"

"Exactly those three things."

Her master shook her head and tapped her on the forehead. "I mean up here. Do you feel any different from when we placed that headband on you?"

Ella looked up as best she could and tugged on the band curiously. "Um…not really. I thought you said this completely suppressed my psychic powers."

"Sometimes it's the internal feel you're looking out for. Do you feel the medicine has been helping you?"

"My…head does feel a lot clearer than normal."

"What you've been drinking has been subtly boosting your mental strength. It's the key to psychics getting stronger. For anyone else, though, it helps improve memory and thought process." She held up one of the herb leaves. "That's the whole point of this medicine. We're speeding along with the training and getting you to learn to carry yourself better. Soon, wielding a staff will be second nature."

Ella spun her staff around. "So, how come I can't learn to use a sword if it's a short cut?"

"There's only so much of this stuff you should be drinking before it becomes an overdose. Besides, at the end of the day, a sword would still require much stronger dedication. As I said, I'm only teaching you the basics of a staff. You'll have to self-teach yourself the rest on your own time. I suggest exercising more often."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Noted."

"We'll resume with your instinct training after lunch. This time, you'll have to actually fight someone."

Ella groaned. "Seriously? You just like seeing me get hurt, don't you?" She rubbed her face, then her eyes widened. "Wait…you said 'someone,' not yourself. Who am I fighting?"

* * *

"I should have figured."

Ella stood on her side of the fighting ground, facing her opponent: the ever-speedy Tony, who spun his scalchops on his fingers. He smirked. "Willow asked me to help you with your senses. If you can keep track of me without your eyesight, you should be golden."

Ella glared at Willow, who stood off to the side. "…is this some sick joke?"

Willow chuckled. "If we want to see the upper limit of your senses without psychic aid, I felt to use on-hand resources wisely. Your friend is more than happy to assist."

Tony sheathed his scalchops and gestured a beckoning hand at her. "Don't worry, Elly, I'll be gentle. I wouldn't want to rough up that pretty face of yours."

Ella closed her eyes and flashed an irritated smirk. "Okay…sudden motivation rising." She pulled the blindfold down, then spun the staff in preparation. "Do your worst."

Tony crouched down and grazed the tips of his fingers along the ground. "I'd say don't blink, but you won't even see this coming."

"Quit acting smug and just-AH!" Tony flashed behind her and kicked her legs out from under her. _Holy Miltank!_

Tony slammed his palm against her stomach and blasted her back with a light Ventusphere. Ella tumbled across the arena, but rolled onto her feet safely. She shook her head and held her staff up, now finely in tune with the changing air currents around her. He was surrounding her.

"Cheap shot."

"You're the one with ultrasensitive fur, not me!" Ella felt an immediate disturbance behind her, but had no time to counterattack and took another sweep kick to the legs. She tried to smack him with a staff swipe, but he already left her range.

"Remember, Ella" her teacher called out to her, "Espeon can detect the immediate changes around them. It's practically instantaneous. Learn your senses."

"I'm fighting a living lightning bolt! Hard to hit something too fast to react to!" Ella swung in a direction she thought Tony was coming from, but he changed it up on her and shoved her head down. She stumbled off balance, then took another sweep kick. "Quit doing that!"

Tony appeared on the edge of the arena, sitting down with legs crossed. "I can only do so much without hurting you too badly. You're mostly defenseless the way you are now."

"How can I hit you if you're moving too fast?! I can't react that fast, even with my fur!" Ella waved her staff around, trying to deduce the Dewott's location.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Battles are more than just fists flying. Think of it as a mental chess match, too."

Willow nodded and spoke up, "Remember Ella, a fight is more than overpowering your opponent. Wit and intellect are just as important. The ultimate counterattack can defeat the fastest or strongest opponent. You have to know what they can do and what _you_ can do to disrupt them."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Playing tricks, huh?"

"Something like that."

Memories of her time at the Quartz Plain bar surfaced. She knew the customers very well. She knew their preferred drink, fun little facts they mentioned in a drunken stupor, and their weaknesses. She knew who could take the most alcohol and who couldn't. A dishonest scheme to make more money off tips.

Ella smirked. "Okay, let me give it a try-AH!" Tony appeared and shoved her in the side.

"You shouldn't be standing around and doing nothing, either!" Tony teased cockily.

This time, Ella wasn't angry. She snickered under her breath. "Wise words. Let me give it a shot!"

Ella rolled to her feet and swung where Tony was. He, of course, dodged and zipped around the arena. Ella paid extra attention to the shifting air currents, listening out to the sensitivity of her fur.

 _Tony's all about speed. If I want to land a hit, I need to let him come to me and time my strike. He can take any ol' hit with ease._ She snickered. _But you forgot one small detail, Tony. My bestie is the one who patched you up after fighting Leroy. Meaning she knows your injuries better than you._

Tony bounced off the ground and rocketed towards Ella. The Espeon put her full concentration into pinpointing Tony, then got a read from behind. She shifted her body around, but didn't swing her staff. _It's determining where he'll change position that matters. It's all about split second timing._

Tony saw her turning and flash stepped around her to get behind. Ella, however, detected these movements with her acute senses. Wasting no time, she projected a mental image of the Dewott in her mind and swung approximately where his left side was.

According to Gwyn, that area was still a little sensitive and needed some time to heal. Ella felt like a jerk for exploiting it, but oddly satisfied after being kicked around.

Tony wasn't happy when the staff grazed against his side roughly. His body tensed up and he immediately pressed his hand down on it to ease the pain, biting back the internal cry in him.

Ella sensed he was still and swung her staff at his head, celebrating in her mind that she actually scored a hit on Tony. After the shit he put them through back in Fuego Village, it felt nice that she actually countered the speedster while blindfolded.

Sadly, Tony wasn't so easily fallible. Ella quickly remembered that Tony…wasn't an idiot.

She felt the staff halt in its path. A few tugs on it told her the Dewott was gripping down on it. She shrieked and tried to escape, but Tony pushed the staff back and jabbed her in the stomach. Ella held her stomach and rolled onto her back, groaning.

Her eyes widened under the blindfold and her fur stood on end as sparks hung close to her face. She lifted the cloth and faced the sparking finger aimed at her. Tony was glaring at her, though he didn't look pissed. He actually looked legitimately amused by her cheap trick.

"That's a low blow, Ella. I'm the one who's supposed to pull those kinds of moves on people."

Ella blinked, then she smirked. "Hey, you were the jerk shoving me around."

Tony zapped her on the nose, making her flinch, then pulled her up by the paw. "We'll call it even." He smiled. "Not bad. You actually managed to tag me."

Ella rubbed her head. "It wasn't easy. That was the best I could do. I was lucky Gwyn doesn't know what doctor-patient confidentiality means." She let loose a hearty laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't sell yourself short," Willow interrupted as she walked over. "You exercised excellent judgment of your surroundings and your opponent. You're beginning to learn your natural instinct. From here on out, you'll be able to improve how you see the world with that sense."

Ella grinned. "Heh…funny how much you can learn a few days."

"You still have a long way to go, but these are the stepping stones to your path." Willow patted her shoulder. "How long do you think you can use that sense of yours?"

Ella pulled her blindfold down. "One way to find out."

* * *

Ella seriously walked around all day with a blindfold on. It was to help further experience not using her sight. It felt weird relying purely on her fur to navigate. She knew Espeon were highly sensitive to their surroundings, but she never knew this was the extent of it. She was beginning to feel her forked tail quivering to changes in her position.

Though, she had a few small hiccups along the way, like running her face into a wall several times or mistakenly talking to the wrong friend. Walking was also difficult, but she grew used to it.

It felt like a new world to her. It was difficult to describe. She saw no physical indication something was in front of her, but she could just…tell. It was like an alarm system telling her she got too close to something. It felt odd.

Ella wasn't sure how much time past since she was blindfolded, but she got an idea when she stepped outside for late night training. Cool crisp air and a light breeze. Definitely night. Though, the dinner she had a few hours ago would've been the second clue.

Willow told her she was free to rest, but she still wanted to get a hang of the staff. She took some practice swings at the air, guiding the staff slowly to get the movement down. Her attempts at faster swinging would be clumsily executed, but it was simple progress.

Ella never felt so inclined to practice a skill for so long. Even when learning to hold a sword, she never put so much effort into it. She never imagined she could wield a staff in her paws. It felt nice.

Ella performed a few more swings, then rested her staff over her shoulders. "Who is it?" Someone walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She recognized the touch. "You're up late."

Griffin closed his eyes and walked past her. He drew out Infinity Breaker and spun it in his hand casually. "So are you."

"Just trying to get my technique down." She sighed and waved her paw around. "Do you know how hard it is to use a staff with all four legs? It's ridiculous."

"I've wielded Cekvar's Might with my feet. I'm use to strange fighting styles." He glanced over his shoulder. "Why are you putting in so much effort?"

Ella shrugged. "I want to seem useful to you guys…and I don't want to fall behind."

The Grovyle tapped on his polearm a couple times. "…I was the first person to know about your relationship with your parents. We hardly knew each other at the time."

"Felt appropriate."

"What are they like?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "My dad's pretty overbearing about business, but I kind of like him more than my mother. At least he shows off his weapons to me. My mother and I don't have the best relationship. Oh sure, one might think we're the same because of our love for the luxurious lifestyle and fabulous grooming…" She flicked the tuff of fur at her cheek dramatically. "However, she just doesn't…understand me as a person."

"Do tell."

"She married my dad and was sucked into the affluential lifestyle. She has this warped idea that you have to succeed by being a proper lady and focus on what counts: living a secure and wealthy life."

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"It is when you have to sacrifice most of your happiness to achieve it." Ella glared under her blindfold. "I don't want to attend parties just to do business and certainly not drag my child along to do nothing."

"But what do you want?"

Ella held her face. "Ugh, I don't know! I just…want to be happy! My parents want me to succeed, but neglect my happiness…or my 'childish' wishes."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever really told them this?"

"I've tried, but I get the same boring lecture about how 'we're doing what's best for you, sweetheart.' Ugh! I groaned every time I here that…"

Griffin turned around and crossed his arms. "If there's one thing I've learned from Sparky's feud with his father, these things can't be contained." He closed his eyes. "Don't take my advice, but maybe you should talk to your parents when you get around to it."

Ella raised her brow. "And you think they'll just listen to me?"

"Why not?" Griffin looked down somberly. "At least you have parents who raised and took care of you…you still had them…"

Ella eased up, then rubbed the back of her head. "Right…" She sighed and glared to the side. "I'll…I'll give it some thought…if we ever go back to Quartz Plain, I'll…try and talk things out…"

Griffin nodded in satisfaction. "Good…now raise your weapon."

"Eh?"

Griffin spun Infinity Breaker and got into a stance. "If you insist on staying up longer, let me try and offer my assistance. Don't think we haven't been watching you. Everyone's giving their support. They want you to succeed."

Ella blinked through her blindfold, then grinned. "You guys are too much…" She shook her head and chuckled. "Pesky feelings…" She stepped back and held her staff. "Alright, show me what you got."

The two clashed weapons, though Griffin went easy on her. He explained the proper way she should use the staff, even demonstrating it himself with crude, but efficient results. Ella took his advice seriously and tried to replicate the movements, though resulted in hitting her head or sides in the end.

Watching their training at the backyard door was Willow, who had a faint smile to her face as she watched the two spar. She backed away and slid the door shut, then silently walked towards the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and saw Wes and Flint bantering.

"Hey, I want to get to our destination soon, but what's wrong with a snowball fight?"

"Wes, the last thing I want is to chuck snow at our faces when the key is to _stay warm_!"

Wes grinned. "What's it to you? You stuck your face in lava and came out just fine!"

"The others aren't fireproof!" Flint shouted.

"Are they coldproof?" Wes asked cheekily.

Flint pulled down on his hat. "You are a deranged idiot!"

"I'm an adventurous idiot! Get it right!"

Willow chuckled behind her paw and walked past the kitchen. She climbed up the stairs and peeked around Courtney's room, where she was hanging out with Gwyn and Tony. The Dewott was teaching them how to sew.

"This is a useful skill many should learn," Tony explained to the young Absol as he stitched up some cloth. "While I'm all for fancy clothes, one should know how to make quick patch jobs."

Courtney stuck her tongue out. "Um…am I doing it right?" The cloth she stitched was messily done.

Tony laughed and ruffled her head. "A good try, but still some ways to go."

"AAHH! Tony! What happened?!" Gwyn shrieked as she flailed her arms. Her sleeves were sewed together, with the cloth hanging between them. "Help, help, help!"

"How did you even do that?"

"I think I stitched over my sleeves by accident!"

Tony held his head and laughed. "Good grief! Hang on, don't rip them apart." He walked over to undo her shoddy work.

Willow stepped away and sat against the wall with a contemplative stare. She had a warm smile on her face. _A diverse group of oddballs who get along so well. They certainly are like their predecessor team._ She then frowned and looked at the ground.

 _All of them…I miss them. Ava and Morgan, how you moved on with your lives. All the friends we lost…sweet ol' Clara…that goofball Garret._ She gritted her teeth. Tears brimmed at her eyes. _A…Alex…oh Alex…_

She wanted to cry and mourn for the three they lost, she really did, but she wished not to disturb her guests. She bit her lip and calmed herself down, taking a few minutes to breathe. She held her chest and heaved a heavy sigh.

 _I can still feel the burns here…and the cold darkness I fell into…the loss…_

She stood up and went over to the window, taking another look at Ella and Griffin in combat. She placed her paw against the window and gently ran it down the glass, staring at them and her reflection. She closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded at herself.

 _Ella…be strong for your friends. They need a strong-willed friend to keep them together. You have that inner strength…what I once had. I will see you to your full potential._

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in a dimension of twisted design, Nightmare entered the stronghold of Aeternus and flew through the halls, searching for the labs. A few floors down, he found his destination.

"Puck!" Nightmare called out as he entered the mad herald's lab.

Aeternus poked his head up and grinned. "Ooh, Nightmare! You've returned! I hope you're making good work of those pirates! You have the material I want, right?"

Nightmare bowed to him. "As you requested." He waved his arm over the workstation like a blanket, then unveiled many of item asked for. Magnetic ore stripped from mineral deposits, the two red sunlight gems, and the starlight buster ore.

Aeternus tapped her fingers together in excitement. "Good, _good_!" He glared. "Where's the priest cloth I asked for?"

"That's still taking time to acquire, but they're right on it." Nightmare bowed once more. "But we've gathered as much as you needed."

Aeternus grabbed the magnetic ore and looked it over. "Yes, you did." He smirked. "Let's see if we can't put those pesky treasure hunters into the ground for good." He snapped his fingers. "Rubia, my dear!"

The Cradily slowed walked out from the shadows. "You called, Lord Aeternus?"

"With the failure of my last assassin, I'll have to make improvements on the next one." He glared at her. "I will transform you into a weapon of mass destruction and have you squash those worthless treasure hunters for good. Think you can handle it?"

Rubia bowed to him. "It shall be done, Lord Aeternus."

Aeternus smirked unsettlingly. "Excellent. Enter the chamber." He pulled put a needle containing liquified darkness. "Let's prep for surgery." Rubia entered the isolated chamber.

Nightmare narrowed his eyes. "Why waste your time with these pawns? We should be worrying about the Shadow King."

"Eliminating those treasure hunters is just as important." Aeternus' grin grew. "Besides, we'll meet up with our king in time. Soon…very soon. For now, I'm just running tests to see what kills and what doesn't. I'll keep improving on the formula until it puts the worst of the worst down forever."

"Coming from you…" Nightmare sighed. "I suppose that makes sense."

Aeternus walked over to his wall safe and placed his hand against the steel door. "I won't be long before we use the revival formula and bring him back. A new body and the power of a god. Kehehehehehe…can't you feel the energy in the air? I'm tingling with joy."

Nightmare closed his eyes and smirked. "Heh…a new start is coming for us. I think you're rubbing off on me." He glared. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's destroy those treasure hunters and focus on bringing back our king!"

Aeternus' grin reached maximum width. "That's the _spirit_!" He threw his head back and cackled with laughter, sending chills to all in the base who heard.

A sinister aura was creeping ever so closer.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Ch.70: The Adventure That Shouldn't Have Ended! Willow's Aching Heart!**_

"HIYA!"

"AAHH!"

Ella was placed into a sparring match to test her martial arts progress. For effective measurement, Willow placed her against someone roughly her skill level. Unfortunately, that someone was Flint, who was unwillingly roped into helping. He wasn't sure why he agreed. He could've said 'no.'

Wes and Tony pushed him to do it. Griffin…really didn't care. Flint was defiant…then ended up doing it because Gwyn thought it would be cool to see Flint fight on his own. So, he was putting himself in danger just to impress his crush.

 _So, this is what it feels like to do stupid stunts to impress a girl._

Flint shrieked and jumped over a sweep kick. Ella spun on her paws and kicked the Flareon in the face with her forelegs. His protective aura sponged the hit, but he was taken aback by just how much force was behind it. He stumbled back clumsily and continually kept as much distance between him and the Espeon as possible.

They've been at the shop for five days now and Ella was showing steady growth in her training. She was getting quicker with her jabs and could almost perform a basic chain combo. She was adapting to her alternate sense nicely, too, having mostly worn a blindfold during the day, including now.

Ella jumped back and crouched into a lunging stance. "Come on, Flint, you could benefit from working out, too!" She struck with lightning fast acceleration.

Flint unwittingly threw up Blockade Reflector out of reflex. Ella slammed into it and bounced off. "I'm not the definition of fit, you know!"

"You're not _that_ pudgy!"

"Who said I was pudgy?!" The Flareon's face went red after hearing Gwyn giggle in response. He covered his face to hide his embarrassment. "Ella, please, I-YAAAH!" Ella got a surprise hit on him, landing her foot against his stomach. He flopped onto his back and gasped for air. With a pained wheeze, he asked, "Is it…time for break?"

Tony snickered behind his hand. "Oh, this is too much fun."

Gwyn ran over to Flint and helped him up. "Aww, poor Fluffy!" Flint went red once more at the use of her nickname for him. "You deserve a break!"

Flint whined quietly, still sore from sparring. "Okay…"

Ella breathed a relaxed sigh and looked at her teacher. "How was that, Master?"

Willow smiled. "Well, your opponent didn't highlight your improvement in defense, but I say you've gotten better at putting on pressure. Once you've fully mastered the basics of staff wielding, I should have a weapon ready for you."

Ella grinned and wagged her tail excitedly. "Sweet!"

Wes walked up to her and smiled. "Not bad, Ella. Though, you were just fighting Flint, so…"

"Say that to my Guardian, you jerk!" Flint shouted, flailing his paws angrily.

Wes stuck his tongue out at him. "Love you too, bro!"

Ella giggled. "Thank you, Wes, though I know Flint would've beaten me if he let his Guardian loose."

Flint pouted and looked away. "Thank you!" Gwyn patted his head comfortingly.

Griffin stepped up onto the arena, arms crossed. "Okay, enough praise and shit." He pulled out Echo Chamber and swung it. "How about a real opponent this time?"

Ella sweat-dropped nervously. "Oh gee, uh…tempting…" Something told her he wasn't going to be as easy on her as their last sparring session.

Thankfully, Willow came to her aid. "Now, now, don't crowd the poor girl. I say she deserves a long due break for her efforts." She placed a paw on the Espeon's shoulder. "I have to say, for my first teaching role, I did pretty good. You've gotten a lot better at coordinating with your movements. We'll work on staff handling later tomorrow. For now, you are allowed the rest of the day off."

Ella, while normally would jump at the chance, was hesitant for the moment. "Uh…you sure? I'm not going to…weaken from lazing around, am I?"

Willow chuckled. "Maybe if you went immobile for a month, but you'll be fine for a day."

Now the Espeon was fully on board. "Great! I can finally take this blindfold off!" She swiped it off, then got an eyeful of sun. "AAAAGH! Natural light!" Willow chuckled as the psychic readjusted her vision. "Ugh…everything's all spotty and weird…"

"That's normal."

Ella glanced at her. "Say, uh…" She tapped on the bandana over her gem. "What, uh…what about this thing?"

Willow held her chin and gave it a moment of thought. "A good question. With the medicine speeding up your recovery, there's a chance it may be back." She smirked. "Though…I'd give it a couple more days, at least. The longer you keep it suppressed, the better for healing and power building."

Miffed but cooperative, Ella nodded in understanding. "You're the boss."

Wes hooked his foreleg around her and grinned. "Come on! I say we go out for once and get lunch! My treat!"

Ella smirked. "Aren't you a gentleman? I'll make sure not to rack up the bill too much." She strutted off.

Wes laughed nervously. "Hehehe…t-that was a joke, right?" Ella kept walking. His ears drooped, then he chased after her. "Ella! Don't you dare make me pay more than I need to! ELLA!" The Espeon laughed and ran from him.

Tony snickered under his breath. "Oh, what a delight. I can't pass up on food myself. I'm starving."

Willow looked at Gwyn. "Would it be alright if Courtney accompanied you?"

Gwyn gasped and clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling. "More than alright!" She wiggled happily. "She's a cute little cinnamon bun!" She raced off towards the shop. "Courtney! We're going out to eat!"

A loud 'Yay!' was heard in response.

Griffin raised his brow and looked towards Willow. "You aren't joining?"

She scratched at the fur on her chest. "I'm quite weary from training Ella. I'll be resting up here. You kids have fun. Make sure Courtney doesn't have too many sweets. She can get quite jumpy."

The three remaining teammates glanced at each other in suspicion. "She looks perfectly fine to me," Flint commented.

Tony held his chin. "I think she needs time to herself. I can see it over her face."

Griffin closed his eyes. "Best not to disturb her now."

Tony glared at him. "You still want to talk to her, right?"

"…she's the woman who saved me from death…" And that was all the answer he gave before walking from the backyard.

Tony and Flint just shrugged at each other and followed suit, joined by Gwyn with Courtney riding atop her shoulders. Willow watched them leave from the shop's backyard, narrowed her eyes somberly, then shut the door behind her.

* * *

It was a slow day in the shop. Not unusual. It wasn't odd to see only a few customers at a time. Weapons weren't a needed shopping item like food and clothes. Normally the shop flooded with adventurers seeking a new weapon…or someone who thinks owning a katana would make them instantly badass. She saw it all the time.

Willow took the money from a customer and handed them their new daggers. She waved off the customer. "Have a nice day." They waved back before exiting. Willow sighed and rested in her forelegs on the counter, gazing around the now quiet shop.

What was unusual was not seeing Courtney running around and being her playful little self. Most newcomers and customers thought she was a delight to run into first time in. Hardworking like her mother, but bringing all the enthusiasm to get the bits. Using her daughter's playful cuteness to draw in more customers…she wasn't ashamed of this.

It was nice to see Courtney off with friends for once, even if they're mostly fifteen years older than her. She appreciated Gwyn looking after the young Absol. Though, perhaps calling her a suitable babysitter wasn't the right word. Gwyn acted more like a playmate than anything else. A child at heart, she could tell. She could see it in her eyes. She had that spark of energy that refused to fizzle out. An ever-burning firecracker.

 _Reminds me of a certain potion maker…_

Willow sighed and pulled herself away from the counter, then roamed around the shop. She merely walked between the aisles, just to pace and think.

A lot of this Team Ravenfield stood out to her. They all had that…resemblance to her own friends.

Griffin…he caught her attention after some time. It took her a while, but she recognized the blade he carried and his name. To see him grown the way he was now, his time after their encounter didn't bring a pleasant journey. Hardened and tough on the outside, sinister and spiteful on the inside if pushed the wrong way. Though, she could tell he was more than that. More of a façade he wears.

 _Seems he and Alex would have gotten along._ She chuckled bitterly at the thought.

Tony was certainly a card. While he doesn't spend as much time with her daughter as Gwyn, he knew just how to make her laugh and was oddly nurturing. Not something she would expect from how he carried himself. Oddly profound, too. She used that word a lot for him: odd.

 _A certain string wielding Hypno comes to mind._

Flint had his fair share of shining moments in the time she got to know him. Unlike Tony, he seemed to pride himself on his intellect and worldly knowledge, rather than quick-thinking and clever aptitude. Perhaps a bit easy to fluster at times, but still maintains proper composure. She can see that he holds great respect to his comrades and often looks out for their wellbeing.

 _Ah yes, where have I seen that before? Perhaps the one psychic I know._

It was no secret that Wes reminded her heavily of a well-known Jolteon in her life. Much like his brother, he, too, looks out for his friends, though with visible concern at times. Definitely noticeable with Flint and Ella. Goofy and adventurous were the two words that come to mind for him. A real oddball who wants to see the world and have a grand adventure.

 _I can see why he caused you so much trouble as a little Eevee, old friend._

And then…Ella.

Ella, Ella, Ella…Willow had so much to note about her. Proper and elegant and all about beauty, yet delivers major sass and charisma that reminded the Absol of herself in her younger years. Well, maybe not with the high societal behavior, but she could see a bit of herself in the young lady. She could see why she was the emotional backbone of the group. Despite the burden, she can keep a level head when needed to.

Willow placed a paw over her chest, clutching at the fur. She admitted to herself that she enjoyed taking on a protégé. A nice change of pace after repeating the same routine for five years. She absolutely adored Courtney and caring for her, but it was a breath of fresh air to her life.

…she often wondered what things would've been like if they didn't go their separate ways to start their own journeys. Starting families, taking up personal work, taking on new career paths…she is happy that her friends went to make new dreams come true and she wouldn't want to change that.

What she wondered was…did they have to stop traveling? If they didn't, would anything have changed? Would she still be a traveling explorer while also being a mother of one? Would she…still have Alex in her life?

She held her face and heaved a deep breath. "I gave up adventure ever since _that_ day…too painful for words. So much…that happened…" She gripped at her fur again and choked on a cry waiting inside. She fought back the urge and vigorously wiped any tears threatening to leak. "…they wouldn't want me like this. Crying all the time. Clara, Garret, Alex…" She frowned, then looked at the ground.

"…Father…"

* * *

A little over an hour later, Team Ravenfield returned with Courtney happily standing atop Flint's back, wagging her pointed tail. "Mmm! That was yummy!" she commented. "Thank you for bringing me!"

Flint smiled at her. He didn't mind her standing on his back. She was pretty light. "No problem. Glad you enjoyed yourself."

Ella patted her stomach in satisfaction. "That makes two of us. Best thing I've eaten all week. I've completely forgotten what that awful medicine tastes like."

Wes sighed and held up his bit pouch. It was drastically lighter now. "Why did you do this to me?!" he whined. "So many wonderful coins, golden and silver, with little remaining."

Ella patted his head. "There, there. I'm sure we'll come across a temple full of abandoned treasures in no time."

He sniffled, mostly playful. "Pwomise?" he asked softly.

Ella grinned. "Sure!" They couldn't hold their faces and burst out into laughter. "You're such a dork!"

He slugged her in the shoulder. "You still owe me a lot of money!"

"You said it was your treat!"

"A treat is a lunch and appetizer, not a four-star meal!"

They bickered, but Flint saw it was all in good fun, making him chuckle behind his paw. Tony covered his smirk and quietly asked, "Exactly how did these two break up if they're so chummy with each other?"

"They're really good friends," Flint answered. "Nothing more to that. They've been like this since we were kids."

Gwyn stared at the two Eeveelutions ahead, then held her chin curiously. "Hmm…"

They walked around the back and entered the training yard. Courtney hopped off Flint's back, then stared up at Gwyn, wagging her tail excitedly. "Can we play now? Please! Please! Please!"

Gwyn grinned and clasped her hands together. "What do you want to play?"

"I'll get my frisbee!" She raced back into the house.

Ella chuckled and held the sliding door open. "Rest of you coming in?"

Tony shrugged with a cool grin. "Eh, I'll stay out here and play, too."

Flint chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I think I'll lay on the porch and do some light reading instead."

With that decided, only Wes, Ella, and Griffin entered the shop, with Courtney running past their legs with a purple frisbee in her mouth. They slid the door shut just as she tossed the frisbee at Tony.

Ella cupped her paws together and shouted, "Master Willow! We're back!" No reply. Ella scratched her head. "Wonder where she is."

Wes sniffed the air, then pointed. "Think she might be upstairs."

Ella walked upstairs with Wes and Griffin tailing behind. The Espeon came up to the Absol's door and rapped her paw on it three times. Ella held her ear out, twitching it for any disturbances inside.

The door opened a little, with the Absol looking through the crack, then opened the door fully with a warm smile. "Oh, Ella. So sorry, I was in the middle of something."

Ella raised her brow. "Such as?"

"Just thinking to myself, I suppose. Hardly get the time to." A playful smirk came about. "Though, I may have also been polishing your weapon." She held up a cloth wrapped item in front of the Espeon's face. "Had to dig through my attic to find this piece."

"Ooooh!" Ella awed. She went to take it, but Willow smacked her on the paw. "Ow!" She rubbed the reddened spot, slightly miffed. "R- _uuuude_!"

Willow chuckled. "No, no. No peeking just yet. It's a surprise."

Griffin narrowed his eyes on the wrapped weapon. "…I can sense the magic through it. Not like most I've seen, though. Doesn't seem like an emission type of weapon."

A spark of pride lit inside Willow. "Ah, a keen sense, you have. Yes, while laced with magic, it doesn't serve the purpose of firing magic beams or creating windstorms."

"Darn, and I was so looking forward to blasting fools with magic," Ella joked.

Willow tucked the weapon inside her jacket. "I think you'll find this piece more your while." She looked down, her face turning solemn. "I don't want to give it to you just yet. You have one final test to complete."

Ella grimaced. "Oh no, this better not be something with hot coals!"

"Nothing of the sort. In fact…" She took quick looks at Wes and Griffin. "You and your friends are more than welcomed to complete the test together."

Wes raised his brow curiously. "Doesn't seem like much of a test for Ella."

"Think of it as closure for myself." She walked past them, towards the steps. Stopping just before the first, she looked back and asked, "Care for coffee?"

* * *

The four sat in a ring in the family room of the shop. The entire back of the shop was basically the house, while the front acted as the store. Kind of a cool idea. Might not be the best for robberies, but something told them that was a minor inconvenience.

Ella lifted her cup of coffee to her lips and took a light sip, with Wes mirroring her actions. Griffin sat with one arm in his lap while the other held a glass of yache juice. Willow drank her coffee in one go, little attention to her manners.

Her pupil snickered. "You aren't too keen on keeping appearances in front of guests."

Willow set her glass down and breathed a raspy chuckle. "You aren't guests anymore. I consider you all close friends." She scratched at her fur. "Hope that doesn't bug you. You remind me too much of old friends of mine."

Wes set his glass down and looked her in the eyes. "So…you know who we are."

"Half of you, really, but calling yourselves Team Ravenfield was a giveaway." She smirked at Wes. "Spitting image of your father, if you were a Jolteon, at least."

Griffin glared softly. "Do you remember me, then?"

"Took me a while, but I say I have seen you before. You were…nothing more than a Treecko back then." Her eyes narrowed sadly. "Sorry about what happened to your clan."

He shrugged. "I'm…mostly over it."

Wes crossed his forelegs. "How long have you known my dad?"

Willow scratched her chin. "Good question. I suppose I was a teenager at the time, back when this place wasn't quite what it looks like now."

"You mean this wasn't a weapon shop?" Ella asked.

"No, my young protégé, this used to be a dojo. Highly respected one, too."

"This was a dojo?!" Ella looked around frantically. "Holy Mew! I would've never guessed!" She pulled on her uniform. "Though…I suppose that explains the uniform."

"There's a lot of mementos like that in the attic. Equipment and junk I couldn't quite part with." She grabbed a coffee pot by her side and poured another cup. "My father ran the dojo when I was a teenager. I was one of his best students. Taking down all my opponents and not a sweat to be broken." She sipped her cup. "Life was good."

Ella grinned. "You were a real pro back in your day."

"Honey, I was the best!" Willow boasted proudly. "No one could match me in a fight. I was at the top of my game." She shrugged. "Got a little too confident in myself and decided to pick a fight with some bandits. Surprise, surprise, I won. I loved the thrill, but it was hard to find quality action in these parts.

"Then came this group of five who seemed like they were the hotshots around."

Wes tilted his head. "The original Team Ravenfield?"

"Exactly. Garret, Ava, Morgan, Clara, and Alex. Five strong individuals with their own talents and skills. I thought I test my skills on them." She raised a claw. "Garret and Ava weren't much of a challenge, though it was strictly physical combat, so they weren't allowed to use magic. Clara wasn't a fighter, so there was no point." She grunted. "I don't even want to talk about my fight with Morgan."

Ella smirked. "Too bad! Now I'm interested!"

Willow sighed and rubbed her head. "Morgan…was a strange guy. Pretty quiet and reserved. Not a lot of energy. Always seemed tired."

Griffin held his chin. "Hardly what I expect. He seemed quite lively and open when we met him."

"He mellowed out with time." She grinned. "You've met him, huh?"

"And Ava," Wes added. "We've never met Clara, obviously, but…" He gestured to the backdoors. "We know her daughter."

Willow looked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Gwyn catching the frisbee before tossing it at Tony. She was a mildly surprised. "Huh…that explains so much."

"You don't seem all that surprised," Ella mentioned.

"I kind of figured. Still, to have conceived the child of a Legendary?" She sipped her coffee. "Well, I'm definitely surprised. I have to wonder what her father is like, or if he even keeps watch of her. Can't imagine being in her shoes, knowing my face is that of legends."

Ella shrugged. "Eh, she's gotten used to it…mostly. So, about Morgan?"

"Ah, right, got off track." Willow sighed and scratched her cheek. "Good lord, where do I begin with him? Even without magic, he proved to be a dangerous fighter. Clara, later in life, once told me he would make a good doctor with his knowledge on the anatomy. He knew exactly where to strike his opponent, whether for critical or crippling blows. He can even tell how many bones he breaks in a single strike."

Griffin glared. "That kind of knowledge is useful. He must be an incredibly skilled warrior."

"Even to this day, I still don't know where he picked up on that. He does it like it's second nature. Simple as twirling your finger around." Willow sighed. "That…was a hard blow to my pride, I have to say."

Ella suddenly smirked deviously. "Sssooo…what about Alex?" Her brows wiggled knowingly. "Did you fight him?"

Willow turned away with a visible blush to her face. "You are quite the nosy romantic, aren't you?"

"You said it, not me."

The Absol sighed and scratched at her fur. "Alex…I can safely say is my equal. We both don't have magic auras, but we're incredibly gifted fighters." She chuckled. "We even have similar manners of attacking. Strike fast and precisely, don't give your opponent the chance to react. He lived up to the name 'Ghostwind.'

"Eventually, I learned they traveled to hunt for treasure, but to also fight wandering bandits that catch their attention. Bandits with formidable reputations and very high bounties. All too tempting, so I requested my father's blessing to let me join them. My father was an understanding man. He knew I sought a proper challenge, so he accepted my request.

"From then on, my life changed. I got to experience the wonders of the road and, most importantly, comradery."

Wes smiled. "Sounded like one hell of a time."

"We've gotten in our fair share of trouble. Happens when your team leader is an impulsive wackadoodle." Willow grinned. "No offense to your father, but he would be inclined to agree. He just loved raiding bandit camps and stealing their loot. We accepted it, knowing there was no stopping him. Not that we wanted to." She snickered. "Seeing them flee in terror warmed my heart."

Griffin sipped his yache juice. "You seemed to be much more outgoing in your younger years."

"I was all about finding the next big bad to satisfy my urges." She smiled softly. "Those urges have long since mellowed after Courtney was born." She scratched her face. "Now all I feel are my motherly instincts. I hardly let the little one out of my sight. It's…really hard to let her off on her own."

Ella reached out and patted her foreleg. "It should only be natural. I'd probably feel the same way if I ever have children." She looked down at her coffee. "Though…that does bring up something we've been wondering."

"Oh?"

Griffin sighed and set his drink to the side. "There's no use in holding back. We know what happened with Alex." He glared seriously. "We're traveling to find the Idol of Origin."

A long stretch of silence came between the four. Willow's face was unchanging. Narrow-eyed stare that matched the thoughtful demeanor in her posture. The three patiently awaited her response. After hearing Morgan and Ava's side of the story, they wondered just how Willow would recall it.

They didn't have to wait for too long. Willow finally breathed an uneasy chuckle, then reached into her jacket. "Funny…I was wondering why this thing was going off." She pulled out the golden decagon, which had four of the ten gems darkened. "I shouldn't have expected less."

"So, you knew someone was looking for the keys," Griffin said.

"Didn't think much of you lot…but I had a hunch when you and your brother came in," she mentioned, singling out Wes. "I wasn't sure where Garret hid away those materials to find the keys. Guess they were closer to home than we thought." She sighed. "Garret and Alex were obsessed with that thing." She held her head. "Actually…in a way, we all were."

"The power's _that_ tempting?" Wes asked.

"Untold magical aura coupled with the ability to bend reality to your will. Legends state the hero, Apollo, could barely wield the power himself. And he used it for seven days straight. It's often theorized that the power is so great for one person, it would be near impossible for two or more souls to wield at once. One sound mind must be in control to wield the idol.

"The thing is, since we knew it existed, that essentially gave us a chance to make our hopes and dreams come true. Ava and I were probably the most chill about it, though I personally would've used it to bring about the strongest opponent imaginable worthy of testing my skills." She glared to the side dryly. "Looking back on it…I was a _real_ stupid kid. I might've ended up summoning…I-I don't know, some evil Pokémon creature with a god complex or an evil assassin with hellfire at their disposal. Something like that."

Wes was curious. "What about the others? From how Gwyn describes her, I wouldn't think her mother would be tempted by power."

"You'd be surprised. Clara loved experimenting with different types of plants. One point, I think she wanted to study the big tree in the Swamp Zone and harness its lifespan. She probably would've used the idol to create a seed for it."

"Morgan?" Ella asked.

"He…was a tricky one. I could tell he wanted something. He always looked sad when we brought up the idol and its limitless potential. I'd almost think he wanted the power, yet also despised it. I could never tell with him." She sighed and leaned back. "Garret and Alex were more interested in finding the idol for themselves, just for thrill. I'd imagine Garret would want access to advanced spatial spells, but Alex never wanted much.

"…at least, until what happened to his village…"

The three turned somber, feeling sympathy for the lost warrior. "We heard…"

"I know what that feels like," Griffin muttered.

Willow glanced off to the side sadly. "…it was hard on me, too, not just seeing Alex so depressed. I felt like I really bonded with his family. His older sisters practically felt like _my_ sisters when we met. His two brothers were sweet, too, if only a little too competitive with Alex." A brief, dry smile formed. "…eh, all his siblings were competitive." She closed her eyes. "…his parents welcomed me into their home with open arms. And…oh Arceus, his tribe and neighbors, they were…everyone was so nice, I felt like I was going to faint from the attention."

Ella frowned. "…I'm sorry…for your losses…" Willow took a moment to wipe her eyes. "You must've been really happy with Alex."

"…D-Damn right, I was." Willow faced them with a small smile. "We fought a lot, claws and fists. Neither of us said a word about training. If it was time to stop and rest, we'd immediately start throwing punches."

Griffin scratched his head. "This almost sounds like a bad relationship."

"Far from it!" Willow corrected, letting forth genuine laughter. "We've never been happier. My heart was sent a flutter when he asked me out on a date. Such a gentleman outside of training, but fierce and strong on the battlefield." She smirked to herself. "He had such a fine body, too. I could just melt into those big, strong arms of his."

"Aww," Ella expressed.

"Ugh," Griffin groaned quietly.

Ella shot him a glare. "Oh, don't be such a loveless grump!"

Willow chuckled. "We cared about each other. Our friends could see it. They were so happy for us when we got engaged." She sighed. "I'd only wish Clara was still around to see it. She always teased me about how we were the perfect couple."

Ella raised her brow. "Wait…how long have you two been dating, anyway?"

Willow held her chin. "Hmm…probably when I was twenty."

Wes did some math in his head. "So, you two haven't gotten engaged for…almost twenty years?!"

The Absol rubbed her head. "We were on the road a lot, so the thought never came up. Plus, we were too focused on scouring Mysto and saving lives to fully settle down. Guess Clara's passing hit us pretty hard and made Alex rethink it."

"Dang…" Ella mumbled. "To stay faithful to each other for that long…"

Willow sighed. "Some time after, when Alex found out what happened to his tribe, he and Garret got into a huge argument over the idol. A full-scale battle of fighting skill and magical talent. They were both pretty beaten after that, but Garret came out on top. Alex needed time to himself. So…he promised me he would return after doing some soul-searching. The second he returned, he promised we would get married the day after. I gladly waited for him.

"Since Alex wanted to be completely alone, I could never get into contact with him. I was never worried about him, but…eventually I realized I was pregnant with Courtney. Neither of us knew before he left. He probably still doesn't know…if he's still out there."

Griffin glared firmly at her. "Apologies for opening old wounds…but what happened when he returned? As…not himself, but…the Shadow King?"

Shudders ran through the Absol's body. She scratched at her chest again, appearing very uncomfortable. "…a day I can…n-never forget…"

Ella frowned. Even if it wasn't obvious in her body language, she could _feel_ the tension inside her master growing. "…y-you don't…have to talk about."

Willow closed her eyes, took some deep breaths, then looked straight at her. There were tears building up from the corners of her eyes. "N-No…perhaps you all…deserve to hear my side of the story. What _I_ went through."

Griffin raised his brow. "What more is there to tell? Morgan and Ava told us he showed up and attacked."

"There's…a bit more to it than that." Willow narrowed her eyes, trying her best not to cry in front of them. "Courtney was just a baby when he returned. I was taking care of her with my father when we heard someone enter the dojo. Naturally, I went down to dispose of them. We thought it was some burglar. But…it wasn't.

"Standing out in the middle of the dojo was Alex. I was…so overjoyed to see him and nearly jumped into his arms to welcome him back…then I noticed his eyes." She clenched her teeth. "Dark voids…with two evil eyes of red staring back at me. I knew something was wrong. I called out to my father just as the Shadow King attacked.

"Everything was just a blur after that. From what I remembered, my father made calls to my friends, hoping they could get here in time to help. Garret could use advance level portals, so we knew they could make it. It was just a matter of gathering the others while I held Alex off."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Having to fight your own fiancé…"

"It was rough, but my mind was strictly on keeping Courtney safe and subduing the king, even if my heart told me it was Alex." She held her face. "I've never been so scared in my entire life, having to fight my fiancé in a life and death battle…and truly was _just_ that."

Wes bit his lip nervously. "What…does that mean?"

Willow lowered her paw, now looking solemn. "The Shadow King was still weak from his imprisonment, but Alex's body made him formidable. Gathering the magic he had left…he…he…shot me through the heart.

"He…killed me."

Dead silence, with a cold chill sweeping through the stunned group. Ella had her mouth covered and Wes held his head, suddenly feeling uneasy. Even the normally stoic Griffin couldn't help but react with shock. All Willow could do then and there was look down at her paws as the tears started pouring.

"…do you know what it's like…having nightmares where your loved one kills you over and over again? That's what I went through when he came…I couldn't forget it."

"Time the fudge out!" Ella shouted. "He KILLED you?! You're very much alive right now!"

Wes reached out to her. "Are you a spirit?" Ella smacked his paw down.

Willow scratched at her chest again. "No…I am alive _now_. I wasn't fatally wounded but then healed in time. I was completely dead when the others arrived."

"Then…how are you still alive?" Ella asked.

"I have a different question," Griffin brought up. He glared. "Who died to save you?"

"Eh?"

Willow smiled sadly. "So…you know."

Griffin looked at Ella. "I mentioned it before. It's called the 'Life for a Life' spell. A forbidden spell not taught to healers in public. Only a select few are granted the wisdom to learn the spell. It's not something that can be practiced, but it is a powerful spell."

Willow looked down. "The spell…is the ability to revive someone from death. It works within the first twenty-four hours of death only, so it gives the user time to…consider their options."

Wes closed his eyes. "I've heard of that spell. The name means a lot. You use your very life force and magic, transferring it through the deceased and bringing their soul back from death. From what I read, if a magic user brings back another magic user, the revived would…feel an increase in their magical aura."

Ella looked around for a moment. "…I remember Griffin saying that…" Her eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Griffin nodded. "No exceptions are made. It's the law of life. For a life to return, one must stay dead. To bring back the dead is to sacrifice your own life."

Ella held her head, feeling nauseous thinking about it. She barely considered the spell's implications when Griffin first brought it up, but now…now that she was hearing how it worked before a saved life of the spell…it was all so much. "To be given twenty-four hours…to save another life for your own…oh Arceus…"

Willow closed her eyes. "I didn't remember a thing after I was shot. I was out cold for days when I was revived. Morgan and Ava stayed by my bedside and took care of me until I woke up." She gritted her teeth as tears slid down her cheeks. "It…It was…o-only after t-that I f-f-found out…who gave up…their life for me.

"My father."

Wes and Ella's ears drooped. Griffin covered his face, keeping himself together. Ella slid toward her and tapped her shoulder. "Mas…Willow…I'm so sorry."

Willow rubbed her eyes into her sleeve. "My father was magically gifted. I was one of those uncommon cases where you didn't inherit magic from your parents. I grew up without a mother, so…he was always there by my side. He always told me he would give up everything just to save me." She choked on a sob that was threatening to come out. "I never knew how…l-l-literal he was until _then_."

Willow parted the fur around her chest, revealing a scar seared into her skin. The scar like from a bullet that pierced through her. "Every time I see this scar…I can't help but think back to that day and weep for the lives that were lost…lives I cared about…"

Wes shifted his paws uncomfortably. "We're really sorry, Willow. I…I can't imagine what you must have went through that day. Losing your fiancé…dying by his hand…your father giving up his life for you…"

The Absol sniffled, eyes watering. "It was horrible…simply awful…and it only got worse when we got the news about Garret." She covered her eyes and wept. "So many horrible things happening so fast…I asked myself 'Is this how Alex felt when he lost his family?' I wanted to convince myself to get the idol and reverse the damage. Make everything go back to normal…

"…then I heard Courtney crying." Willow closed her eyes. "Her sad cries for her mother…twisted my heart…yet they brought me back to reality." She set her paws down and gazed out into the backyard.

Courtney skipped through the grass and leaped, catching the frisbee in her teeth and tumbling through the grass. Tony scooped her up and flew her around as she tossed the frisbee to Gwyn. They looked like they were having a great time. Flint seemed to be laughing as he read his book on the porch.

"…I agreed to start a family with Alex because I wanted to experience those joys of raising a family. Family…is important. Regardless of our experiences, good or bad, we can grow from what we've learned from them." She looked at the three. "You three know this, I assume."

They nodded, though Ella looked down with an annoyed glare.

"Alex wanted to reset the damage and suffered for it." Willow clutched her chest. "For the sake of our daughter, and my sanity, I couldn't take the easy way out. Something Garret told Alex before he left…it rang inside me, reminding me why we can't change fate. 'We can't do what the legends can. We're not gods.' In my state, my hysteria, would I have made the rational decision to undo the damages? Or would I have just cause more trouble than needed?

"I stopped fighting because I lost the will to fight with my heart. I may have kept myself from doing the unthinkable, but there was no gain to fighting anymore." She closed her eyes. "I don't regret my decision. I'm happy being a mother. As long as Courtney's happy, I feel happy with myself."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "So…why go through the effort of training me?"

"…because I want you to be ready." Willow stared her in the eye. "You have a role to this team. Hardship and tragedy are inevitable when facing the Shadow King. If there's no harmony between your team, then you would collapse on each other and fail us all. You can't let the world beat you down…I want you to do your best and be the best you can for your team. I may be out of the game now, but I see a true warrior beneath you." She placed her paw on the Espeon's shoulder.

"Show them all…that you can stand above the rest and fight. We're not heroes…but that won't stop you all from winning the war."

Ella's eyes shimmered in silent awe. Wes and Griffin smiled as she laughed under her breath, probably feeling a surge of joy. The Espeon shook her head, then smiled at Willow. "Something like that…I've always wanted to hear from my parents. Just for them to be proud of _my_ accomplishments, not _their_ expectations."

Willow smiled and rubbed her back. "Do what you think is right, in both choices and your future. You'll do well. I promise."

Ella chuckled and bowed her head. "I really am sorry for everything you've been through…"

"I think seeing a wonderful team like yours has eased the pain." The Absol rubbed at her watery eye, flicking away a tear. "Now I know how my father felt when he trained me. I hope to experience this joy again when I start training Courtney."

Ella looked up. "You're actually going to teach her to fight?"

"More so _my_ skills with a sword, but…yes." She laughed quietly. "I'm just glad to see Team Ravenfield's memory is being preserved. I'd say each of us are proud the team name is being held by a competent group of budding Pokémon like yourselves."

Wes grinned. "Thanks. We'll make sure we get the idol and keep it safe from the Shadow King."

"And we won't fall for the temptations of its power," Griffin added. "I refuse to let power tempt my mind again."

Willow nodded. "Good." She looked back at Ella. "When you meet with Ava again, ask her to train you in Psionic Style. She's quite proficient in it and would be a much more suitable teacher than me."

Ella shook her head and laughed. "I'll make sure, but…personally, I think you're the best teacher I've had."

Willow held her paw over her heart, smiling gratefully. "You warm this scarred heart of mine, my protégé." She sighed, then stood up. "I suppose now's a perfect time to get things moving." She headed towards the backdoor.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Willow slid the door open and shouted, "Everyone! Come inside! I want everyone to be here for this!"

Confused, the four stopped what they were doing and headed back inside. They gathered around and sat on the floor, staring at each other in question. Ella was most confused, but found herself being gestured to stand up by her master. She did as ask and stepped forward.

Willow closed her eyes, then drew out of the cloth wrapped weapon. "Ella Cipher. On this day, you shall take the next step in your lessons. As per tradition of many dojos, the master elevates the status of their pupil, no longer mere amateurs of combat. From this moment on, I deem you worthy of accepting this weapon."

Ella's eyes widened. She felt shifting behind her and looked over her shoulder. Courtney was bowing her head out of respect. Her teammates shrugged at each other, then proceeded to follow in example. Ella felt flustered by the sudden honor hitting her.

She turned back to Willow as she unwrapped the cloth, revealing the weapon inside. A baton with a black grip, meant to be held by the teeth, red metal at the ends with golden bands wrapped around.

Willow held it in both paws and presented it to her pupil. "The efforts for your training have led up to this moment. The extension of your will shall be channeled through this weapon. Become one with it and you shall become a master."

Ella took the baton in her paws, stunned silent. This was an actual weapon being handed to her…as her own. It felt comfortable to hold in her paws. The grip was rubbery and smooth, while the metal was strong and glossy. She felt an odd connection towards the weapon, like it resonated with her.

"I…I don't know what to say…" she muttered.

"Well, I do." Willow smiled and pointed at it. "Magical weapons typically respond to your commands based off your will. In other words, I want you to think about it activating."

Ella stared at it, then spun it in her paw. Suddenly, the weapon's ends burst with teal light and extended out. She gasped as the baton transformed into a staff. Each end extended out into three bars, the same length as the baton. It was basically like holding seven batons glued together by the ends. They looked identical to the middle piece, aside from lack of the grip.

"Whoa…" she expressed in amazement. Her teammates were equally surprised. Ella spun the weapon, using her basic skills of staff wielding. It felt light in her paws and easy to use. She swung down near Willow, blowing her fur a bit with a gush of wind. She grinned. "This…is so…awesome!"

Willow chuckled. "Take good care of that weapon. You'll see it has more useful features once you get your psychic abilities back."

Ella concentrated and returned the staff to its baton form. She held it close to her chest, then smiled at her master. "Thank you…thank you so much."

Willow smiled fondly. "You're welcome, my young protégé."

The Espeon's friends started crowing her to look at the baton. "Wow, it's so shiny and cool!" Gwyn cheered.

Tony patted her in the back. "Can't wait to see you break some skulls with it!"

Flint grinned. "You must feel excited."

"A little dazed, too," Ella admitted, still awestruck to have her own weapon.

Wes threw his forelegs around her and laughed. "You're going to be awesome in battle!"

Ella smiled. "Thanks, Wes."

Griffin rubbed his chin, then glanced at Willow. "What's its name?"

"Hmm?" the Absol hummed.

"It does have a name, right?" he asked once more, getting the full attention of the team.

Willow chuckled and scratched at her fur. "I believe it does. When a weapon is given a name, we put more emphasis on its strengths. As an extension of our will, we must treat it as its own being.

"Ella…I'm proud to introduce you to your weapon: Daybreak."

* * *

Within the laboratory of the madman, Aeternus, his fellow heralds, Nightmare, and test subjects were gathered before a table draped in cloth. Something lay on the table, motionless. The Mr. Mime floated above the table, covering his mouth and hiding the evil smirk that snickered with glee.

"Friends, lab rats! Thank you for coming!" He tapped his fingers together. "I think you'll find this is some of my best work. Taking full advantage of my resources and sticking with what works and what doesn't. One minion failed me, but a second should prove new results."

Nightmare glared. "You're sure this one will kill the treasure hunters?"

Aeternus smirked. "Kehehehehe…who's to know? Maybe she will, maybe she won't. All I care for is results. Testing my shadow serum before putting in the final touches." He crossed his arms. "I studied what remained of Lithia's fried corpse. Hard to assess the damage when you're burnt to a crisp, but I made good use of the data. Some new tweaks into my serum."

Callista hissed in annoyance. "Just make sure your little minion doesn't kill the Mew. I want her alive, remember?"

Voss glared. "And I wish to fight Griffin."

The mad clown chuckled and ran his finger across his neck. "Don't worry! I'll make sure to slaughter everyone but them!" He grabbed hold of the tarp. "Now Rubia, reveal yourself and your transformation!" He threw the tarp off.

The Cradily hopped off the table and stared at her superiors. Her plant skin was darkened in color, much more menacing than her light green. Her tentacles were jet black, wiggling ominously at the air. Other than that, there didn't seem to be any other modifications.

Voss glared at Aeternus. "…I'm not impressed."

The clown smirked. "Rubia…kill."

Voss immediately drew his sword and blocked a black spike that protruded from the prehistoric plant's tentacles. His keen eyes detected the grainy texture of the spike. He pulled his sword back and watched as the spike scattered into particles and retreated back inside the Cradily.

"…Sand?" Nightmare asked.

"Metallic sand!" Aeternus corrected. "By using the magnetic ore and infusing it with the power of shadows, I've turned Rubia into a magnet of pure darkness. She is loaded with ore, crushed up into fine particles that obey her every command. The perfect offense and defense. A massive swarm of tiny projectiles that, when combined, become weapons of destruction."

Callista hissed quietly. "Not bad, you mad clown, but will she still be enough to remove the hunters?"

"As I said, my only wish is to do research." He glared. "If she so happens to kill them, then I'll make the necessary adjustments for future subjects to become ultimate killing machines, knowing full well my creations are only growing in power. In the end, I only want results. Killing them is just a bonus. We have nothing to worry about." He smirked. "After all, each day ticks closer to the revival of our king."

Voss glared, then rested his hand on his hip. "Well…in that case, where do we start?"

Aeternus glared at Rubia. "My dear, your task is simple: hunt down those pesky treasure hunters and slaughter them. Make sure to leave the Mew and Grovyle alive. You're free to take as many shadows as you need."

Rubia nodded. "Yes, Lord Aeternus." She walked out of the lab. The metallic sand seeped from her body and orbited around her like a veil.

Nightmare glared at Aeternus. "Do we even know where they are?"

"Kehehehehe…I make sure to keep tabs on those puny Pokémon." Aeternus sat atop his workstation. "Rest assured…everything will be fine." He held his chin and snickered. "Besides, I've got other matters to attend to. We still need to keep an eye on a certain nosy professor for our king."

"Any reason?" Voss asked.

Aeternus narrowed his eyes. "Our king is worried…that the professor is getting too close to the truth. Best to make sure that isn't the case, or we'll have to speed things along." He smirked and held up the two sun gems. "Now, all I need is two more subjects to experiment on."


	71. Chapter 71

_**Ch.71: Ella Steps Up! The Psychic of the Sun!**_

Ella stared at her new weapon, the Daybreak, with stern, focused eyes. Two days with it in her possession and she has yet to unlock the very secrets promised within. Willow said it wasn't the time to remove her headband, but the Espeon had a limited threshold for her patience.

Regardless, she took her time to learn the weapon's weight and length, to get an accurate feel of how it must be wielded. She questioned the design a lot, as it looked like the baton state with three extra batons on both ends of the staff. It was an odd design choice, but Willow once again reassured her that the weapon is specifically meant for psychics.

Ella was taking Daybreak out for another test run, getting much needed practice from Wes. He gladly volunteered, for he was curious of how much she has grown in the last few days. So far, he was impressed. Compared to her first day with a staff, she swung Daybreak like a master. Or, at the least, imitated that of a master without bonking her head.

She spun on her back with the staff twirled between her legs and struck Wes by the side. He purposely took the blow to test the momentum in the strike. His aura took the damage, but he could feel the force it carried. Ella flipped onto her hindlegs, having adapted to standing on them, and thrusted the staff at his head.

Wes rolled back and spun on his back, kicking the staff out of her paws. It clanged behind him as he got back to his feet. Ella pouted. "Heeey! Don't go hurting Daybreak!"

Wes snickered. "Aww, you two bonded!"

Ella rolled her eyes and strutted around him. "Hmph!" she hummed with a flick of her bangs. She picked the staff up and willed it back to its baton state. "Mock me all you want, but I must treat Daybreak like it's another person. It is an extension of my will and all that jazz."

Wes tilted his head and examined her with a light grin. "I see…" He chuckled behind his paw.

Ella raised her brow. "What's so funny?"

"Heh…I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because…well, look how much you've grown!" Ella blinked with confusion. "I've never seen you so passionate about learning a new skill! It's only been a week, but…you're really changing." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I take back all those times I called you a snobby princess. You're just as awesome as you are now!"

Ella blinked, then smiled at him. "Thanks Wes." She looked down at Daybreak, then suddenly shot suspicious glares. "Wait…when did you call me a snobby princess?"

Wes puffed his cheeks out and darted his eyes around. "Definitely…not before we dated…" She slugged him in the foreleg, _hard_. "OWWWW" he whined, rubbing his sore foreleg. "I'm sorry!"

Ella huffed, then drooped her ears and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, too. Here, this'll make you feel better."

Wes honestly expected a hug, but he got a different, shocking surprise. She leaned in and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. She meant nothing more than that, but Wes' face flushed deep red and his ears and tail flew up. A shiver went up his body before going completely rigid.

Ella chuckled behind her paw, smirking. "What? Just a friendly little kiss. Heh…you were always awkward about that stuff."

Wes loosened a bit, but covered his face under his hat. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" He turned away and shivered in place.

She giggled aloud, feeling fits of laughter bubbling to the surface so great that she had to hold her stomach. "You're such an awkward dork!"

"S-S-Shut up! It's just _weird_ being kissed by your ex!"

Ella patted him on the back. "Keep it together, champ." She headed back towards the shop.

Wes shook all the awkwardness off and quickly followed after. Once his face felt moderately cool, he asked, "S-So…I've been meaning to ask. Are you…ever going to find something for a career path?"

She glanced at him with a raised brow. "How so?"

"I still want to be a treasure hunter, that much is obvious. Flint wants to be an archeologist and Gwyn wants to run her mother's shop. Not sure about Tony, maybe stay as a thief, but at least Griffin has a line of work to fall back on." He gestured at her. "You? Not so much."

Ella shrugged. "Eh, if nothing works out, I'll just keeping working towards my Ancient Text major."

"Doesn't seem like something you want to do. You have good grades, but not the right attitude."

The Espeon sighed and stopped at the door. "Look, I just don't know yet. Between my parents and this whole thing with the shadows, not much time to think about my desires. We can't all be as sure-fired as you." She pulled on the headband. "All this talk of destiny and junk makes me wonder if the future is truly set. A stupid prophecy warning us we could all die does not help my confidence."

"You sound fine."

"Someone has to keep calm around here. I'll be as snarky as I have to if it'll keep me from having a panic attack," she said with a proud smirk.

Wes shared a soft smile with her. "Are you just worried that you don't know what you want?"

She sighed and rubbed her foreleg. "Best way of putting it…"

Wes hooked his foreleg around her neck and pulled her into a side hug. "Then maybe we should find out what you _do_ like! We could go all around the region and find something that suits your tastes! You could be a fashion designer, or a spa person, or a treasure hunter-!"

" _Wes_ ," Ella mumbled warningly.

Wes sweated with a sheepish grin. "Or, you know, a…bar owner," he finished with a quiet chuckle.

Ella rolled her eyes, but smirked nonetheless. "Well, at least you're trying." She reached for the door and placed her paw on the door, slowly sliding it open…

…A moment of pause…

Wes and Ella's eyes widened, then immediately jumped away from each other as arrows of black struck down on the porch from behind. Wes sensed a hostile magical presence, while Ella sensed the sudden change in the air behind them. The attacks completely obliterated where they stood. They rolled across the porch, then faced the sudden ambush.

Black spears with coarse textures, rattling like they were possessed. They dug through the floorboards, drilling themselves loose, then pulled out. They spun through the air, then flew at the Eeveelutions. Ella extended out Daybreak and deflected the spears. Wes activated his Amulet of Umbra and let the spears pass through him.

"Wes!" Ella shouted.

"Yeah, I know!" He pulled out the Vortex Amulet and leaped at the spears attacking Ella. He aimed the amulet and sucked the levitating spears into the void. The ones that attacked him homed in on him, but he intercepted and sucked them in as well.

Ella growled and glared off at the distance. "Is this what it feels like sensing enemies?!"

Wes tucked the amulet away and got into an attack stance. "For the most part!" He glared cautiously. "But you're not sensing what I'm feeling…"

"Don't have to…I can see it."

Clear as crystal, a force they haven't faced in quite some time made its return. The screeching and laughing as a dark fog inched towards the shop. The gleaming red eyes that pierced through locked on the two Eeveelutions, greedily wishing to have the first kill.

That wasn't all. They saw the figure floating above the fog. A Cradily very similar to the Purrloin the intercepted weeks ago. Same evil aura tainted with the darkness and an evil glare for them only. However, unlike the poisonous feline from before, their new enemy came ready with black sand surrounding her body. She flew with a pair of misshapen wings.

It wasn't long before their teammates came rushing down after hearing the commotion. They recoiled in surprise, with Tony commenting, "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Courtney happened to follow and poked her head out between the group. "What's going on?"

Gwyn swiftly pushed her back into the shop. "Sweetie, stay inside and don't come out until we say so!"

Ella glared. "Better yet, get your mother! NOW!" Courtney was shaking, but obeyed and scampered back inside to fetch her mother.

Griffin drew out Endless Regret and aimed it at the army of darkness. "We can't get any peace and quiet without you freaks coming along, can we?"

Rubia narrowed her eyes and snickered. "Foolish treasure hunters…you are in the presence of your end. I am much more than that weakling, Lithia. Thanks to the superb genius of Lord Aeternus, I have evolved beyond that of a Pokémon!" She spread her wings and laughed aloud. "Take note of the symbol of death! The iron rains await to coat this lush land in your scarlet life force!"

Tony smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What beautiful imagery! Truly a work of art!" He glared coolly. "And you know what they say? Art is never truly appreciated until the artist goes to the grave!" He threw his hands out and fired two powerful Lightning Shots right at her.

Rubia glared and commanded the iron sand to spin around her. Not only did it block the Lightning Shot, it trapped it with a cloud of iron. A cloud shaped like a sphere, with electricity bouncing around inside, perfectly stabilized. The shadow Cradily laughed. "The magnetic properties of this sand leave half your spells utterly useless…to you, at least." She fired the sphere back at them.

Tony got in front of them and held his hands out. "Fulgur Channeling!" The sphere slammed into his hands. He absorbed the electricity, but the sand bunched into sharp blades and cut his skin as it flew by. "AGH!" He held his wrists and stumbled back.

"You okay?!" Flint asked.

Tony clenched his fists and watched as the sand particles returned to their wielder. "It's iron…it must be some magnetic ore she's channeling. She's shaping the sand to create weapons."

Griffin growled and leaped straight forward in the air. "Try blocking this!" Exosus Release exploded from the blade as he went for the swing.

Rubia, however, just smirked. "Don't have to."

Griffin swung, but felt the sword stop in mid-flight. Exosus Release canceled out, revealing the sand particles surrounding his sword. He hung from the suspended sword's hilt, glaring at the ancient plant.

Rubia laughed. "Oh, how weapons become your worst nightmare when they turn on the wielder. Can't fight my magnetic hold in the air." She flicked her tentacles, commanding Endless Regret to spin out of Griffin's grip and aim right at his neck.

Griffin snapped his fingers and sent the sword away, leaving only the sand behind. He held his hands out and shouted, "Exosus Release!" The far more violent explosion of magic blasted the ancient plant in the face and sent him flying back at the ground. He landed, dragging up dirt from under his feet.

He prayed for his attack to land a damaging blow, but the clearing smoke revealed the disappointing results. A sphere of metallic black, solid and reinforced, smoking from the heat of the hateful magic. Not a scratch to be seen. The solid structure broke down into particles and dispersed into a dense cloud, surrounding the ancient plant.

She laughed haughtily. "The power of darkness has made me far stronger than you hopeless mortals! I have exceeded my predecessors of the shadows!" The sand clumped together and formed dozens of sharp spears. "Make this easier on yourself while you still can! Relinquish control of the keys and I shall make your deaths only moderately painless!"

Wes tapped his Star Amulet and brought out his magic. As his fur turned purple, he shouted, "These keys don't belong to you! If you want them, you'll have to try and kill us all!"

Rubia seemed to smirk as her eyes lit up. "I can get behind that! Spear of Darkness: Iron Night Rainfall!" The spears wrapped in a thick cloak of darkness before being hurled down on the treasure hunters.

Gwyn slammed her hands down. "Accelerated Growth!" The grass grew to ridiculous size and bunched into a dense wall. The spears drove into the grass shield, but burned their way through. They targeted the wide-eyed Mew, but an orange crystal fist sprung from nowhere and slammed into the spearhead.

Half the spear broke into grains and scattered in the air. Flint let out a mighty cry as his Guardian fully materialized and bashed its rapid-fire fists into the spears. Sand and darkness blew apart.

The sand bunched together into a large drill and slammed against the Guardian. Flint flinched at the discomfort transferred to his chest, but he ordered the Guardian to grab hold of the spiraling drill head and push back. The grinding of solid mineral against the Guardian's hands shot sparks.

Wes leaped over and activated Mystic Burst, slamming his paw down on the drill and breaking it into pieces. Before it could reform, Griffin pulled back Twin Storms and slashed with violent air slashes that sent the pieces flying back to their wielder. Rubia didn't flinch as the pieces were caught in her magnetic field and orbited around her.

She glared. "All that effort and I haven't even broken a sweat? Pitiful."

Tony wiped the blood off his arms and smirked. "Nah. We're just going easy on you so you don't throw a tantrum."

Her glare turned dark and irritated. "I will make an example of you, otter. Shadows!" They cried out to their active leader. "…tear them apart."

Like a chaotic hurricane, the shadows rocketed forward in a large horde, cackling with mouths wide up in horrific grins. It was like an avalanche of snow coming right towards them. The team held up their weapons and got into readied stances. A cluster of shadows sprung from the pack and lunged right at the treasure hunters in sinister glee.

 _SHINK!_

A gust of wind flew past the team, alarming them for a brief second. Then, to their eyes' amazement, quick successions of slashes cut through the cluster, leaving the shadows stunned in confusion. An Absol appeared in a quick flicker, kicking up dust in her landing. She wielded her sword in her teeth, with her eyes closed in a serene manner.

A brief calm overcame the chaos, then the shadows screamed out in agony as they exploded into shreds of darkness. The team was awestruck as they watched the shadow confetti flicker through the air. The shadows quickly tried to reform themselves, but Willow simply whipped her head around and flicked the sword seemingly once, only to deliver a brutal series of slashes that further shredded the phantoms.

Rubia watched in curiosity as the shadows, meeting the end of their regenerative abilities, fizzled away into nothing. Willow casually turned herself around and faced the large horde of fog looming over her. Thousands of red eyes glaring down on her with hatred, yet also cautious skepticism. The Absol grunted quietly, then bared her teeth.

"Get the _hell_ off my lawn."

The shadows wailed at her in booming screeches, but not a flinch or sign of cowardice to be seen. She stared at them with stone cold eyes.

Rubia narrowed her eyes. _What is this?_

In the team's silence, Ella broke out in excitable cheers. "HAHA! Yeah, Master!" She showed her teeth in a wide smirk. "What the hell?! I thought you were done with fighting!"

Willow looked over her shoulder and flashed her own smirk. "Being retired doesn't mean I've lost my touch." Ella grinned, feeling almost giddy seeing the Absol finally back in action. "Now, if you kids are done gawking…" She swung the sword with brilliant strokes, parting the grass in her way with sharp breezes. "Mind helping me with the gardening? We seem to have a surplus of weeds today."

Tony cracked his knuckles and pulled out his electrified scalchops. "With pleasure." The other stepped up and drew their own weapons/spells.

Rubia glared at the resisting Pokémon, inspecting their rampant boldness, then broke out in quiet laughter. "I can sense the great skill you carry, Absol, but it won't be enough." She floated down to their level. "I am on a far greater plane of existence now that I have accepted darkness. Your blade won't hold up against my power."

Willow simply shook her head. "You poor, dumb child…as if I would waste my efforts on such an unworthy fool." She narrowed her eyes coldly. "I already see several weak points in your stance and guard. Reliance on that sand of yours won't save you from a master such as myself."

Rubia felt her anger rising. "Cocky bitch…"

The Absol then smirked. "Though, your own efforts won't be wasted. I have the perfect sparring partner for you." She glanced at Ella. "Give her hell, my disciple."

Ella blinked, taking a moment to process, then recoiled with a loud, "EH?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Willow chuckled. "See for yourself."

"I can't fight her! I'm still in training!"

"You'll be fine." She winked encouragingly. "You're ready."

Ella eased up and stared with shimmering eyes. "I…am?"

She nodded her head at the ancient plant. "It's time. Take off the bandana and you'll see you're much stronger than before."

Ella stared at her, analyzing the confidence in her eyes. No wavering in her decision or regret to behold. Dead seriousness with a warm encouragement, all in a single look. The Espeon thought she'd be crazy to take her word for it, but she herself felt her brief hesitance to diminish. She still had her friends to call upon.

Right now, it was time to prove her worth.

She breathed out, then walked towards Rubia with eyes narrowed with aplomb. The Cradily has heard much of this particular Espeon, ridiculed among the shadows and heralds, especially Nightmare and Aeternus, as the weak link to Team Ravenfield.

She groaned and flicked her tentacles. "Don't waste my time with this pathetic creature. Slaughter her!" The shadows sprung to her side and lunged at the Espeon.

Ella didn't back down, nor did she put up resistance. She closed her eyes and focused on the path ahead. Two shadows, arms morphed into swords, struck down on the Espeon with all their might. A blur of green and blue, however, countered their blows and held their swords in place.

"Step off," Griffin growled.

"Let the lady through," Tony ordered with his trademark smirk.

The horde of shadows roared and towered over the Espeon to crush her in a sea of darkness. The ground split open and wooden spires shot out before dividing the shadows and batting them out of the way. Gwyn had her hands through the ground, having eaten her Informis Oak berry. The shadows screeched and tried to converge again, but Wes and Flint's Guardian slammed into the massive clusters and knocked them down.

Rubia narrowed her eyes angrily. "Troublesome treasure hunters…"

Ella stamped her paw down and faced her opponent. Her fur swayed against the wind as she stared her down. She pulled out Daybreak and extended it, then spun it around before assuming an attack stance. All Rubia could do was stare back with a much less enthusiastic expression.

"I'm not wasting my precious time fighting a helpless princess."

Ella smirked. "Oh, I'm a princess, alright. And I'm here to deliver the royal ass whooping." She gripped on her bandana. "But I'm not as helpless as you believe." She yanked the bandana off and threw it down to the ground.

Willow grinned. "Good…how do you feel, Ella?"

Ella glared for a moment, then eased up as she examined herself. "…In all honesty, I was expecting something a bit more grandiose."

"My suggest is to take it easy."

"How so?"

Rubia growled and lifted herself into the air. "Enough!" The magnetic sand took the shape of dozens of knives. "I'll put an end to this quickly!" She flung the knives straight at her.

Ella shrieked. "What do I do?!"

"Use your powers and JUMP!" Willow ordered.

The knives were a meter away from skewering Ella. In that short window of time, she crouched down, her heartbeat slowing with the precious second she had. She closed her eyes, then jumped as high as she could.

She felt the air rushing past her fur. And, because she wasn't hollering in pain, she successfully dodged the attack. She opened her eyes a bit. "Heh…hey, that wasn't so-HOLY MOTHER OF ARCEUS!"

The Espeon didn't account for how much her psychic power boosted her jump. She just did what felt like a normal amount for a jump. Where was she now? Hundreds of feet in the sky!

She immediately clung to her staff and shivered with panic, her fur standing on end. A few seconds of cowering later, she realized she wasn't falling either. She wasn't even holding herself up with her Psychic, so she didn't understand what was keeping her afloat.

That's when she looked at Daybreak. A teal light surrounded the seven-section staff, her psychic aura, and kept her suspended in the air. It reacted to her psychic powers and acted accordingly to her desires. In other words, it kept her from plummeting into solid dirt.

"Whoa…" she awed. "This is so freakin' cool…" She stepped onto Daybreak like a broomstick and wobbled to keep her balance. "Ugh…why couldn't I have learned to ride a broomstick?"

She sensed a disturbance through her fur. Refusing to look, she guided Daybreak out of the way and narrowly avoid an upward shower of spikes. Ella wobbled on the thin staff, just big enough to stand on with a paw. She looked around and saw the high-speed flying Cradily zooming right at her.

"So, you've learn some new tricks?! You better hope they keep you alive!" She summoned more of her black sand, forming them into the shape of two giant cubes.

Ella's face paled. "Eep…"

The cubes loomed side-by-side of her and hurled into her. Ella closed her eyes and Daybreak ceased levitating, dropping her just before the cubes slammed into her. She flailed her forelegs as she desperately reached out for Daybreak.

"And this is why I hate skydiving!" She grabbed Daybreak and mentally commanded it to slow her fall. As she eased to a comfortable speed, more iron spikes rained down after her. She glared and stood atop Daybreak. "Okay, so a small jump sent me all the way up here. Let's see one I can do on the offense."

She concentrated psychic power into her gem, then unleashed a wide beam that pulverized the sand spikes. Rubia formed a shell over herself and blocked the beam as she was engulfed.

Down below, the others paused in their fight to gawk at the brilliant light. "Legends above…" Tony muttered in shock.

"Holy me!" Gwyn exclaimed. "I've never seen Ella fire something that big!"

Willow smirked. "It's the results of her patience. A long-awaited gift of hers as finally returned, with improvements to the rough patches."

Wes grinned. "This is Ella's first big fight! This is so AWESOME!"

"Uh, can we worry about our own lives first?!" Flint shouted as shadows started swarming him. His Guardian appeared by his side and thrashed against the dark cluster.

The shadows flew upward and fired down dark magic beams. Griffin jumped and slashed through one with Endless Regret, absorbing the magic through the blade before erupting it with his own. "Exosus Release!" He swung and obliterated the shadows in a red blaze.

A large group of them sprung from the dust and grabbed hold of the Grovyle. They took hold of his arms and readied to sink their claws into him. A flurry of Lightning Shots, however, cut through them and tore their bodies to shreds. Tony smirked cockily. "You owe me one, Hothead."

"Shut up, Sparks." Griffin ripped his arm free and gripped one of the shadows. It screamed out in agony from Griffin's spiteful aura burning it. The Grovyle smirked as he felt the anger absorb into him. "These things are a gold mine for my anima."

Gwyn dodged Spears of Darkness while countering with her whip arm. She slashed four in a row, then turned her arm back to normal and fired bark projectiles. The shadows braced the hits and swirled around the Mew, trapping her in a cocoon of darkness.

" **This one! This one must be silenced! This one must be captured!"** they wailed, repeatedly firing at the trapped Mew.

Gwyn shrieked and jumped around the shots. "I have no idea what you're doing, but I'm not your prisoner!" She pulled out a Leech berry and threw it into her mouth. Her body exploded with green light and shed the oak wood off her body for her red fur and tendril hair.

The shadows fired dark beams at her, but she struck them with her tendrils and sucked up the magic. She clasped her hands together and slammed them into the ground. The shock blew the shadows away from her. She aimed her tendrils and fired back the absorbed magic with twice the power, exploding them into pieces.

Shadows soared into the sky and fired down arrows on Wes and Willow. They shared a nod, then Willow leaped. With swift movements of her head, she cut down the arrows in the blink of an eye. Wes formed a Warp Pad under his feet and rocketed up until he was directly behind the shadows.

Their eyes widened at the blinding purple light emanating in front of him. "Mystic…BEAM!" The magical beam vaporized them on the spot.

Willow landed safely and smirked. "Mystic Beam…that's one of your old man's favorites."

Wes landed next to her and grinned. "I learned two of the Mystic spells just from watching him."

Willow laughed. "Keep that up and you might learn the two advanced Mystic spells." She raced off and started slashing down shadows.

Wes blinked. "The advanced leveled…?" He grinned with sparkling eyes. "Sweet~!"

Back in the sky, Ella flew back and glared at the smoking sphere. It crumbled back into sand and swirled around Rubia. The Cradily opened her eyes and glared at the Espeon. "Just as I thought. You aren't worth the trouble."

Ella blinked through her glare, then raised a cocky smirk. "Heh…I wasn't even trying to shoot at full power." She looked herself over and laughed. "I feel nothing different, but I can tell I've gotten stronger." She raised her paw and tauntingly beckoned the ancient plant over. "Let's see how much trouble I really am."

Rubia growled, then fired off knives of clustered sand. Ella leaned to the left and swerved around the knives. She hopped off her staff and flew herself at the Cradily. She raised her paw and flicked her digits, mentally swinging Daybreak into her. Rubia formed a staff of her own and blocked the attack.

A clash of telekinetically controlled weapons.

Ella glared and swung her paw down, commanded her staff to spin and grind against the sand staff. Rubia grunted and increased the density of hers. Ella focused on the ancient plant before firing a telekinetic pulse directly at her mind. The shock hit Rubia so hard, she lost her concentration, allowing Daybreak to break through the sand staff and bash her on the head.

The Espeon laughed aloud. "HA! I didn't think I could do that!" She snickered through her teeth. "Now all I need to do is learn to teleport and I'll be set for life!" She fired another psychic beam at the shadow Cradily.

Rubia expanded her wings and thrusted them into a dense barrier that cupped the telekinetic blast. She summoned more sand from inside herself and fired it around the barrier. The sand swirled together into small spheres.

Ella stopped firing and observed the spheres. "Oh please, I can play baseball with these stupid things!"

Rubia, however, just laughed. "Keep in mind, weakling, that I control the magnetic forces of this mineral. And we are in the zone that generates the most storms of any region!"

Ella's eyes widened, then gazed up at the gray clouds overhead. The tingling in her fur told her something was coming. With the spheres hovering around her, she could tell she wasn't in for a welcoming surprise.

Flashes of blue rumbled in the clouds, centered right over her head. Rubia was still, staring at them, then flicked her tentacles down. Streaks of lightning came down from the sky and struck the individual orbs, wrapping them in their thunderous energy. Ella was prepping to fly as fast as she could from the orb field, but it was too late.

Trapping her in a cage of lightning, she was bombarded with an agonizing wave of pain and suffering. She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her skin burning and her muscles convulsing. It was no magic aura, but her psychic field kept her from suffering severe, even fatal, damage. It didn't, obviously, lessen the pain coursing through her system.

Rubia threw her head back and laughed maliciously at her suffering. "All that poise and self-confidence and no effort to back it! This is the big leagues, sister! You're no threat like your pathetic teammates, and they are inferior to the darkness! You were doomed from the start!"

Ella found the willpower through her pain to clench her teeth and shoot a venomous glare at the ancient plant. "Hasn't…anyone…told you…not to monologue…when you're…losing?!" She flicked her digits.

Daybreak flung itself out of the electric cage. Ella couldn't think straight and just wanted it to whack the shadow plant senselessly. Instead, much to her surprise, the two ends of the staff detached and soared right at Rubia. Surprised herself, she whipped up some magnetic sand to counter it, but the rest of the staff came spinning and jabbed her in the stomach.

The two separate batons flew behind Rubia and, syphoning off the bond with its wielder, fired jagged psychic beams straight into her back. Rubia cried out in pain. The beams were actually burning her, like they were accelerating the molecules to cause burn damage.

Either way, it was enough to break concentration and release Ella. Unable to concentrate herself, she plummeted through the air with a pounding headache. However, as she tried to muster up a levitation field, the rest of her staff separated into five batons and flew to her aid. Four of them positioned under her paws and slowed her fall until she was floating.

Her eyes widened. It was like she was standing on some sort of hover glider. Looking around, she saw the rest of her staff. Four batons supporting her in the air, three batons surrounding her like flying sentry turrets. She could see her own psychic energy connected with the weapon. She could feel her own presence in the staff, like it was its own living being.

 _A psychic weapon meant for a powerful psychic._ Ella blinked at the main baton, the one with the grip. It floated close to her side, almost like a bodyguard. It was odd. She was in control of it, but it felt like it was standing by her side own its own.

A short, quiet chuckle huffed from under her breath, then she broke out into a wide smirk and laughed through her teeth. "Best. Weapon. Ever."

Her moment of glee aside, she focused back on the fight and, just as she did, narrowly avoided projectile spikes flying her way. She yelped and took off higher into the sky. Rubia flapped her magnetic sand wings and pursued her prey. She summoned more sand from her tentacles and fired them into arrow shots.

Ella narrowed her eyes, then commanded the three sentry batons to fire down on the projectiles. The sand exploded to pieces, but reformed and resumed their chase. As long as Rubia could concentrate, her attacks can't be stopped so easily.

Instead, Ella decided to take herself higher. She felt the cold air as she ascended the sky, fighting back the bitter chills biting her skin. She looked back and saw the sand attracting more lightning, then taking the shape of a cube with a gaping hole. Possibly a cage to trap her in with limited escape options.

That wasn't happening on her watch.

Ella burst through the clouds and swerved around the stray lightning firing all over. She yelped from a zap singing the tip of her ear. She whined after smelling the burnt fur. "My precious fur! I'm so sorry!" After this, she was booking an extra-long spa session. Her poor, luxurious fur suffered enough strain for one week.

The Espeon closed her eyes and focused closely on the lightning in the clouds. Timing was key since lightning was pretty fast. The second she sensed the change in the air, she reeled back and avoided a bolt flying by her face. She glided through lightning bolts firing all over, keeping special care of where she was at all times.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," she praised herself. She glared. "But where's big bad and crazy?" Her fur tingled in alarm. "There!" She divebombed to avoid the cube trap flying out of nowhere. Her three sentries turned and fired psychic beams at the cube.

Ella pulled up and soared across the clouds once more, but was met with another surprise attack. This time, a large whip of black sand coated in the lightning. She veered out of the way, but her uniform was slashed across the right side. She winced at the burns, but powered on through.

She closed her eyes and tried to reach out to her opponent via telepathy. She did it once before back in the water temple, though when she was putting massive strain on herself. But now, she might have an easier time so long as she can remember how she did it.

' _Testing…Testing, one, two three.'_

"What the?!" she heard somewhere in the clouds. "Where are you?!" Ella smirked.

' _Ooh, so this is what it feels like to have mental conversations. I'm upset I never discovered this sooner.'_

' _YOU?! Get out of my head!'_

' _Hmm…NAH! I'm having too much fun!'_

' _Grr…foolish girl…you don't even realize the forces you are challenging!'_

Ella's sixth sense went wild again. She tried to dodge, but a large wave of sand overwhelmed her and piled around her. She kicked and screamed as she was swallowed into the perfect cube, this time completely sealed shut. Rubia dropped from above and landed on the cube.

"And now, I invite you to enjoy our electroshock therapy. It's quite invigorating…for me!" Spikes formed out of the cube. Acting as lightning rods, the attracted the lightning from the clouds and electrified the inside of the cube.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ella screamed in agony.

Rubia floated back and laughed as the Espeon screamed inside. She could just imagine her flailing and kicking, her fur burning away and her bones sizzling against the heat. She was going to enjoy listening to the Espeon quiver and scream until she was cooked alive.

Ella's screaming lasted a total of ten seconds before all went quiet inside. Rubia chuckled and floated closer to the box. "What? That's it? I expected more from you." No response. "Oh, did the more weakling had enough? Are you dead yet? I hope you're not. I'm having too much fun torturing you."

She parted open the front of the cube, while forming a spear wrapped in Spear of Darkness. "You need to be strong to survive. And sadly, you're outclass-!"

Four batons flew out and rammed full force into the Cradily's face. She felt something, maybe her skull, cracking as she was rocketed backwards with batons blazing out psychic energy like, well, rockets. They fired a short concussive blast before returning back to the crumbling cube.

Rubia shook her head angerly and scowled as her skull and face healed up. "How?!"

Ella floated out of the crumbling cube, not looking all that bad. She held up Daybreak as a four-sectioned staff while riding on three of its batons. She smirked. "These things make surprisingly good barriers." She cleared her throat, then winked with a smug demeanor. "Did you enjoy my acting? I think my screaming was pretty convincing."

Rubia growled. "You dare make a fool of an ascended being?!" She summoned up the sand before her, mixing shadow power through it. "You shall atone for your misdeeds!" She fired a spiraling beam of magnetic sand and destructive shadow.

Ella spun her staff, then separated it into the batons. They spaced out into the four corners of a square. They lit up in psychic energy and connected, creating a thin teal barrier that shielded Ella from the blast. She smirked at the futile attack.

"Got anymore bag of tricks?" she asked mockingly. She raised her brow when the attack ceased and the sand retreated back to Rubia.

The magnetic sand swirled overhead and took the shape of a large set of jaws, similar to that of a trap. Attracting the lightning of the clouds, the jaws lit up in blinding light.

Ella blinked, then deadpanned. "Ah shit…" She took off flying on her separated staff as the jaws chased her down with vicious snaps.

She swerved downward, firing off psychic beams to slow the ancient plant down. Rubia pulled up a barrier of her own and sponged the attacks. Ella knew if she was a bit more experienced with her abilities, this battle would be over in seconds. All she could confidently manage were psychic beams and barriers.

 _There's got to be a way to put her down for good._ She looked at her separated staff. _There's still so much I need to learn about Daybreak. All I really know is that it magnifies my powers through each of the batons._

…a lightbulb dinged in the Espeon's head.

 _Magnifies my psychic powers, eh?_ Ella looked back as the snapping jaws drew closer. _I need somewhere to draw her attention, though._

Thinking had to wait. The jaws got a sudden boost in lunging and nearly bit down on the Espeon's tail. She connected five of the batons, balancing herself on the last two, and spun the staff against the jaw's teeth. Barely a crack to be made.

Ella growled, then put a little more force into her hit. Channeling psychic power around the staff, she spun it like an out of control windmill and slammed it hard on the teeth just as it went to snap down on her. The added strength to the staff shattered through and broke off a piece.

Rubia flicked her tentacle and commanded the chipped piece to reshape into dozens of knives. Ella flicked her digits wildly and commanded all seven batons to strike down the knives in a blinding flurry. She kept herself afloat in the air, diving straight down as the knives quickened their furious chase. Rubia followed behind, diving at full speed and whipping up more of her magnetic sand.

Ella flew on four of the batons and took a sharp right, nearly falling off from the sudden directional change. She glared back, then flicked her digits, ordering the three hovering batons to fire psychic beams at the chasing plant. Rubia used her sand as whips and struck down the beams, then threw a whip straight for the Espeon's ankle.

She yelped before being flung off Daybreak. The sand coiled around her and brought her straight to Rubia. The shadow plant growled before shaping more of her sand into small pyramids. She attracted the lightning once more and charged the pyramids with it.

"This time, you won't be acting your way out of this one!" Rubia snarled. Ella squirmed in the tight coils. She lit up her gem, but more coils wrapped around her head. "Ah, ah, ah. No more of that."

Ella gritted her teeth as the coils squeezed her, suppressing all manner of movement. "You're a…sore loser…" she huffed, feeling great difficulty in breathing.

Rubia laughed dryly. "I have no regrets. So long as I eliminate you pesky treasure hunters and claim the keys for my master, all shall be set right."

Ella growled through her bared teeth, then surprised Rubia with a cunning smirk. "What was it you said to my friend earlier? Can't fight your magnetic hold in the air?" She squirmed around before freeing her paw. "Can't do much with gravity either!"

Rubia's eyes widened. "Wait, don't-!"

Ella flicked her paw down and, suddenly, a ton of pressure pushed down on Rubia and her magnetic sand. Ella gritted her teeth as she fought through the strain. She hadn't had much practice in altering the gravity of a select area, especially to not affect herself.

Thankfully, Rubia was unprepared for the assault and lost her grip on the Espeon. Her wings gave and collapsed into dust, throwing her downward. The coils around Ella broke apart, allowing the Espeon to freefall back to the earth.

She mentally called out to Daybreak and saw the seven streaking lights heading her way. "Nice!" She looked back down as she fell and spotted a gorge nearby. What caught her attention was the lightning periodically striking into it. It didn't seem to be aiming for anywhere other than that gorge.

It made her smirk deviously. _And there's my set up._ Daybreak glided under her paws until she was on, then she swerved in the direction of the gorge.

Rubia recovered during her fall and reformed her sand wings. She shook her head and scanned the sky before spotting the fleeing Espeon. She growled. "Cheap trick…" She zoomed after her.

Ella dived into the gorge and flew straight through it. She noticed the large mounds of earth that attracted the lightning. "More magical properties of the land, I bet," she told herself.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Ella felt the incoming projectiles, but they were far faster than anything she trained to intercept. A black sphere struck her in the center of the back and flung her off of Daybreak. She formed a barrier over her body and sponged the impact into the mound.

"Ooouuuhhh…" she moaned. She pulled herself up and shook her head. "How do those guys deal with taking so many hits…" Daybreak floated before her before fully reconnecting into its seven-piece staff. She took hold of the grip and set it back to its baton mode.

She glared up as Rubia approached at near Mach speeds, evident by the cone of air forming around her. Ella quickly strapped Daybreak to her back, powered her legs with her powers, then took off.

Since there were a surplus of mound within the gorge, Ella used them as a stone pathway all the way through. She took long jumps between them without slowing her speed. She sensed the air as Rubia used her pyramids sentries to fire beams of lightning right at her. The Espeon kept on her guard and kept going full speed ahead.

It felt like time was slowly around her. She never experienced moving so fast with her psychic abilities before. It was breathtaking, to say the least. She now understood how Tony felt moving so fast. The rush of wind through her fur and the gentle steps that seemed to take her for miles, she almost didn't want to stop.

She hopped between the mounds with Rubia close on her tail. She formed more of her pyramids and fired even more electrical beams. Ella snapped out of her daydreams when a beam grazed by her cheek, once more singing her precious fur.

The Espeon was reaching her limit on her patience. She glared back furiously and shouted, "I swear, if you do that to my luxurious fur ONE MORE TIME-!" She stopped and jumped off one paw, flying up into the air to avoid a volley of beams.

Rubia laughed evilly. "You have other things to worry about than your dull fur! Like your life!"

"…" Ella closed her eyes, then took a deep, quiet breath. "…dull?"

Rubia darted straight at her while she was motionless in the air. "Got you!" She formed four spears wrapped in Spear of Darkness and thrusted them.

Ella snapped her eyes open, now suddenly pissed off. Her eyes blazed with psychic power, then she froze the Cradily in a psychic field. She couldn't move a muscle, best she could do was twitch.

"I _was_ going to be nice, even though you attacked my friends, but you crossed a line." Ella raised her paws, channeling her power through them. " _No one_ talks bad about _my_ fur!"

She slammed her paws down and slapped the Cradily straight into the ground, violent cracking the ground. Ella felt the shockwaves brush past her. She slowly floated down and landed on one of the rock mounds.

She huffed, then flicked her paw through her fur proudly. "It takes work to look this good." She heard a distinct crackling overhead and felt the approach of a thunderbolt. "CRAP!" She jumped back and avoided it just in time.

However, in the brief flash, a black drill pierced through the light and slammed into her stomach. She gasped out, only barely having time to place a psychic shield over her body. It ripped a hole through her uniform, though.

She was knocked off and tumbled across the ground, landing at the end of the gorge: a massive rocky crater with several of those lightning attracting mounds rung around her.

She pushed herself to her feet and shook her head. She panted quietly. "I don't think I can keep this up all da-AAAHHH!" She wasn't able to concentrate on her surroundings, allowing a spike to sliced across her side. She collapsed and pressed her paw against the wound. She bared her teeth and suppressed her screams of pain.

Now on full alert, she sensed more of those black spikes raining towards her. She rolled and psychically bounced off the ground. She flew around the crater as spikes chased her down. She glared and spotted Rubia flying over her.

"You have nowhere else to flee, Espeon! Now die!" Now with fully charged pyramids sentries, she fired down larges beams of lightning.

Ella threw her paws up and pushed against the beams. The beams rushed over her as she forced them back with a psychic barrier. She grunted and felt the strain on her mind, combined with the wounds she received. She could feel the ground heating up from the lightning. She could see through her peripherals that it was slowly turning red.

Rubia laughed, drawing in tons of lightning to keep the beams going at full force. "Tell me! How does it feel to gaze upon death?! Just give up! You're weak! You can't match up to the Shadow King! None of you can!"

Ella sweated, slowly losing her vigor and her mental strength. The beam inched closer by the second. She panted quietly, then closed her eyes. _Teleport, teleport, teleport!_ She still couldn't. _What does a girl need to do to get some darn teleportation?!_

She suddenly jolted into the ground, nearly breaking what little concentration she could sustain. She looked down and saw the ground was losing durability under the stress and heat. Ella blinked, then looked at Daybreak. _Daybreak! Heed my commands!_

Rubia pushed harder with the beams, feeling the last of the Espeon's strength dwindling. "Just a few more seconds and I'll have won!" She laughed to herself. "Was there any doubt? How can a puny Espeon such as you ever match the likes of a being reborn from darkness?!" She glared. "Now…DIE!" Giving one final push, she sent a burst of lightning down the beam and obliterated the ground in a blinding explosion.

A dust cloud was kicked up in the blast, shrouding the whole crater in obscurity. Rubia narrowed her eyes and descended into the dust, roughly where Ella should be…or, hopefully, the cooked smear of her remains.

She touched down and shuffled over to the Espeon's resting place. The Cradily rolled her eyes. "This was all meant to be. For all your whining about your fur and hopeless insistence of strength, you've lost sight of your life." She formed the sand into a large fan and blew the dust away from the site. "That is why you've failed. Enjoy your time in the afterlife, you foolish…"

A blank look overtook her face, staring at the ground before her. The condensed, magnetic sand rumbled with tension, cracking under the mental connection emanating from its wielder. That look of blankness broke apart, as a look of rage overcame the Cradily with a fury.

"WHAT?!"

What she stood before was not the blackened smear of a once living creature, but a hastily carved hole that led down into the dark. Rubia's eye twitched in anger. She looked around furiously, but all she could see was dust.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

' _Hehehe…you don't have to shout. Let's use our indoor voices.'_

A voice that came not from any direction, but within the mind. Rubia glared. _'You! Why can't you learn your place and stay dead?! Don't you see?! You can't beat me! Try as you might, you will never surpass me!'_

' _And for that…you've committed three offenses in my presence.'_ Rubia heard the hurried scurrying of paw somewhere in the smoke.

The Cradily's eyes went bloodshot as she formed all the magnetic sand she had on her into knives, wings and claws connected to her, and dozens of pyramids to attract lightning. "Where are you?!" Lightning shot from the sky and connected with the pyramids, then she started firing into the dust.

' _Offense number one: you and your goons attacked my friends, me, and endangered the lives of an innocent family that's been through enough of your master's shit.'_

"Do you think you've won?! I'm thousands of times stronger than you ever will!" She extended her claws into the dust and swiped wildly at the air, only connecting with ground and stone.

' _Offense number two: you damaged my precious fur. Attack me all you want, but I refuse to let anyone destroy the efforts I've made to retain the natural beauty and silkiness of my luxurious fur.'_

Rubia took off into the air and transformed every last bit of sand (minus her wings) into thousands of thin, yet sharp knives. "Spear of Darkness: Eternal Iron Blood Rain!" The knives blazed with darkness. "Now disappear FOR GOOD!" She rained the knives into the crater, guaranteeing that not a single one will miss its mark. There were far too many to dodge all of them.

The satisfying clang of iron to ground should've warmed her heart, but there were no agonizing screams. Her eyes widened when two batons pierced from the dust with a blaze of psychic energy trailing behind. She hardened her wings and blocked the two batons. They pushed against her might, forcing her to use the darkness within to increase her wings' strength.

' _And finally…offense number 3.'_

Rubia's eyes widened, spotting the streak of light flying out from the dust and appearing right over her. She turned her head with a struggle, eyes shaking in shock.

"You underestimated me."

Daybreak swung down with increased force, cracking the Cradily's skull and breaking her concentration. With the power of psychic, Rubia was batted straight downward and crashed through the ground, rumbling the very earth around her.

The ground split open and Rubia roared with rage, firing off streaks of magnetic sand at her opponent. Ella freefell towards her, swerving around the sand with Daybreak fully connected. She smirked. "I wonder…"

She grabbed the end of her staff, then flung it downward. Just as she hoped, the sections came undone, only now connected by a thick tether of psychic energy. The staff-turned-whip struck Rubia square in the face, stunning her for a second.

Ella landed, cushioning the fall with telekinesis, then flung the staff whip at the ancient plant and bound her in it. Using her psychic, she spun herself in place and flailed Rubia around the crater, dragging her through stone and rock. Ella jolted her from the ground, then skipped her across until she collided with the crater walls.

As the shadow plant pulled herself out and got her bearings in order, Ella set Daybreak back to its staff form, then rushed her down. Rubia intercepted her strike with a hastily made staff. Ella grunted, then channeled her psychic power through her staff. Since she still had a long way to go before she could fight properly with it, this was a close second.

She spun the staff between her legs and clashed with the ancient plant's iron staff. Darkness and psychic energy bounced off each other with each consecutive blow. Ella spun on her back and slammed Daybreak into Rubia's side, then jumped back and blasted her with a psychic beam.

Rubia created claws and anchored herself down. "I'm not…done yet!" she screamed, throwing herself at the Espeon.

Ella split Daybreak apart, then leapt over the ancient plant. She flicked her digits down and trapped Rubia under gravitational pressure. She grunted and tried to push herself up while the ground cracked beneath her. Ella elevated herself into the air and spread her forelegs out.

"Tell your boss that Team Ravenfield's weakest link isn't as weak as they judged!" Daybreak's seven batons floated around her in a circle. "You failed because you didn't see me as a real opponent." She aimed her paws down, while the ends of the batons aimed down at the plant as well. "And I'm far from reaching my limit now."

Rubia, trapped and unfocused, could only look up at the ring of batons. They glowed in Ella's psychic energy, then that energy swirled into the center of their circle. Psychic power was building up into a massive sphere of condensed power. That light reflected off her horrified eyes.

Ella glared. "Now, if you're done with your impudent piety for the shadows…let there be light!"

Reaching maximum power, Daybreak fired the condensed psychic energy into an all-encompassing beam that pushed the air apart. The show of power demonstrated diverted all focus away from the gravity trap, but the beam was far too fast for Rubia to effectively dodge.

She cocooned herself within the toughest shell of magnetic ore she could manage, reinforcing it with her darkness. However, she didn't reinforce it in time, for the energy was putting great strain on the shell and cracking through. Rubia kept piling on more of the magnetic ore as her eyes widened with terror in each passing second, the light drawing closer.

"No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NNNNNOOOOO!" she screamed as the beam broke through and crushed her under its immense power.

* * *

The gorge crater erupted with light that could be seen for miles. It clearly didn't go unnoticed by Team Ravenfield and Willow as they were dwindling the shadows' numbers.

Wes shredded a shadow apart with Lumios Storm before commenting, "Is that Ella's?!"

Griffin whistled at the sight. "She's got some power."

Willow spat her sword out and jabbed it into the ground, smirking. "What did you expect? These guys reign supreme in the darkness, but Ella…she rises with the sun."

* * *

The blinding light of the psychic beam slowly faded after initial firing. Having exhausted herself from the heat of battle, Ella laid on her side as Daybreak brought her to the ground. She held her forehead and groaned. "Ugh…gave myself another headache…" Feeling curious, she held her paw up and focused. She grinned happily when she saw the familiar teal aura around it. "But I'll take this one over the last!"

Daybreak reached solid ground. Ella rolled onto her feet, feeling a little wobbly, then commanded Daybreak back into its single baton form. She strapped it onto her back, then walked towards the smoking crater where Rubia laid in her defeat.

The psychic blast left her nearly immobile. All she could do was twitch and squirm. The immense force that slammed down on her placed too much strain on her weary body. Her healing factor worked to repair the damage, but she was far too exhausted to move herself.

She glared weakly at the Espeon who stood above her. As a desperate act of retaliation, she summoned up magnetic sand knives and flung them at her. However, Ella merely held her paw up and stopped them in their tracks. She swirled her digit and collected all the magnetic sand laying around the fallen Cradily. With a mere flick, she tossed it out of the crater.

"…you lose."

Rubia panted heavily, struggling to sit up. "…well…what are you waiting for? Kill me already…"

Ella closed her eyes. "Hmm…nah!" She turned around and started walking.

"WHAT?!" She tried to get up, but fell over onto her face. "Get back here! What do you mean 'nah?!'"

"As much as I would _love_ to put you out of your misery, that's not how I roll." She smirked back. "Besides, why should I care if you live? If I could beat you, the others would do the same…only quicker." She chuckled. "I bet that makes you mad…or, at least, that makes your superiors mad."

Rubia growled and forced herself up, unaware of the darkness opening up from under her. "You think you can just _beat me_ and NOT end my life?! Kill me and leave my honor intact!"

Ella waved her paw around. "I'm beat myself. I'm calling it a day."

"Don't you DARE walk away from me!" Rubia crawled her way out of the crater. "Come back here! We're not done!"

"No, my minion… _ **you're done.**_ "

Ella's and Rubia's eyes widened. The Espeon turned around and saw the claws of darkness shooting up from the ground and grappling onto the struggling plant. A form took shape in the darkness, into a figure Ella recognizes. She glared at it.

"Nightmare…"

The boss shadow glared down on her as he held down Rubia. "Espeon…" Ella grabbed her weapon, but eased up when Nightmare said, "I'm not here for you…" He glared to the side. "I sense your annoying friends coming towards us…I can't risk dealing with them."

Rubia panicked, shaking in the boss shadow's tight hold. "Boss Nightmare, p-please! G-G-Give me another chance!" His claws went straight to her neck.

"You've disappointed, you wretched Pokémon. We give you this power…and you lose to a mere mortal? A mortal without magic?" He pressed his claws against her, drawing blood. "He said this was meant to be a mere observation of the enemy, but it seems you failed to do the simplest task…"

Rubia felt herself being dragged into the pit of darkness. "No…NO! Give me more power! I can beat her! I PROMISE! I'LL KILL HER!"

Nightmare muffled her cries and pulled her deeper. He shot his emotionless glare at the Espeon, who was tense as she tried to keep a courageous face. He gritted his teeth in anger, yet he seemed…oddly interested in the results of this battle.

"I've got my eye on you, Espeon…" was his final word before disappearing into the dark portal with Rubia kicking and screaming.

Now to herself, the tension of battle over, Ella let out a long, exhaustion breath and collapsed onto her stomach. "Oh, thank goodness!" She rolled onto her back and gazed up at the storm clouds. She panted lightly. "…everything's sore…everything's _real_ sore…"

She closed her eyes, wishing to rest them for a moment. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, progressively stabilizing with time. She opened her eyes to stare once more at the clouds. A smile formed as a chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Heh…not bad…"

"Ella!" She turned her head and saw her friends, Willow, and Courtney at the edge of the gorge. Wes slid down the steep wall and raced over to her. "Are you okay?!" He slid to her side and helped her up.

She grunted, but showed him a reassuring smile. "I'll be in bed for the next couple of days, but all's well."

The others met up with her, with Flint asking, "Where's the Cradily?"

Ella pointed over her shoulder. "Nightmare was apparently monitoring everything and snatched her away. He was _not_ happy." She snickered. "I think I touched a nerve."

Griffin crossed his arms. "Impressive to see you're still alive."

"I'll…take that as a compliment." Ella rubbed her shoulder. "I'm just lucky she was too arrogant to take me seriously. I'm not going to get the same luxury next time."

Gwyn grinned. "Still, you defeated one of the shadows' warriors! That's so _cool_!"

Tony help his hip and smirked. "We saw the light show ourselves. Guess your display back in the water temple proves you have a lot of potential."

Ella grinned. "Thanks, guys." She looked ahead and stared at Willow as she walked up to her. "…Did you really think I could beat her all on my own?"

Willow smiled. "I didn't _think_ you could…I _knew_ you would. You should give yourself a bit more credit. You might be stronger than what others or yourself let on."

Ella raised her paw and clenched it. "Heh…definitely felt it."

Courtney bounced around Ella excitedly. "I don't know what happened, but it sounded really cool! You were all like 'HAHA!' They were all like 'MWUAHAHAHA!' But then you did the 'BOOM, BOOM, KABLAM!'" She wagged her tail and grinned. "Can you do it again?"

Ella rubbed the back of her head and chuckled awkwardly. "Err…I'll just tell you what happened." She tried to stand, but had to lean against Wes for support. "Ugh…can someone point me in the direction of the nearest spa? I look and feel like a wreck…"

Willow chuckled behind her paw, then touched the Espeon's shoulder. "You've earned a break, my dear. You still have a long way to go, but you're on the right track."

Ella smiled. "Thank you, Master Willow."

Willow nodded. "Now then, why don't we head back to the shop and get some rest?"

"Those weirdos won't come back, right?" Courtney asked nervously.

Tony bent down and hooked his arm around the kid. "Nah! We scared them off good! They're shivering in their boots! They know we're too tough and cool to beat!"

Courtney's eyes shimmered with admiration. "Really?!"

He scooped her up. "Yep! The shadows are just a bunch of cowards!"

She threw her forelegs up, giggling. "They're scaredy-babies!"

"Exactly!" They laughed and ran back to the shop.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "In all likelihood, they know we can easily dispatch their shadows and whatever minion they send." He held his chin. "Hmm…though, even I'm curious why they don't constantly attack us." He shook his head, then started heading off himself.

Gwyn started pulling Flint. "Come on, Flinty! We might as well unwind in the town!"

He stumbled to keep up with her. "Uh, sure! Whatever you want!"

Wes, Ella, and Willow remained in the gorge as the others dispersed. Willow sighed, placing a paw over her heart. "Even after all of that, you six still know how to keep to your true selves. The horrors of battle can warp many minds…"

Wes glanced at her. "How come you were still able to fight, even after your demise to the Shadow King?"

"If this were days after I woke up, I'd be cowering in the corner. But I've had time to rationalize who I am." She smiled at the two. "Remember…even in the tense times, we cannot lose sight of what makes us happy. I see bright futures for all of you."

Ella smiled and bowed her head, which Wes mirrored. "I'll remember that, Master Willow."

"I'm glad." She waved for them to follow. "Now come. A certain Espeon will appreciate a warm bath and meal after her heroic efforts."

Ella chuckled. "Just what I needed." She felt a nudge against her side. She glanced at Wes. "Hmm?"

He beamed proudly. "Nothing!"

She blinked, then nudged him back with a light smirk. "You…are such a dork."


	72. Chapter 72

_**Ch.72: A New Warrior is Born! A Journey's Past and Future!**_

They were way over their attended stay schedule. The team was supposed to stay for the week before heading back on the road. However, with the beating Ella took, she had to rest for a few days. Frankly, it almost felt like she was faking it with how comfortable she was getting lying around in bed. However, they knew better than to accuse her of such.

Still, an extra few days gave them more time to plan for the harsh storms of the Snow Zone, probably the most dangerous zone to trek through unprepared. Gwyn, of course, didn't mind staying longer, as it meant more time to play with Courtney.

With the morning rolling out, the team were getting themselves ready to leave. Ella was hanging out in her guest room, probably still snoozing the day away. As expected, but not discouraged.

Wes finished packing a cooler of food into his bag, then tossed it off the side. "Okay, that should be everything. Everyone else settled?"

Flint zipped up his bag. "Just about."

Tony leaned back into the dining room chair and sighed. "Bummer we have to leave. Not looking forward to the icicles growing on my whiskers."

Gwyn held her mouth and giggled, imagining the funny image of a Dewott covered in icicles. "Hehe! Funny!" She sighed and slumped on the floor. "Do we have to go? I was having so much fun."

Flint patted her head, smiling kindly. "We'll visit Courtney again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He blushed when Gwyn jumped up and hugged him with her warm, bubbly smile. He smiled once more and returned it with one foreleg.

Griffin had his back to the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "If you ask me, this whole detour has put us a step closer to succeeding in our goal. To think now we know more about the originals."

Wes scratched his cheek. "Yeah, no kidding. I think it's pretty cool. Man, I wish my dad told me more about his old adventures. I've been missing out."

"They usually end with him walking away from flaming campsites." The team turned and faced Willow as she entered the kitchen with a rather saddened Courtney. "Your father just couldn't leave a bandit camp without starting problems. Please do me a favor and don't imitate his less charming habits."

Wes grinned and snickered. "No promises!"

Courtney sniffled and clawed at the floor. "D-Do you all _really_ need to go?"

"Yes, we do," Griffin stated bluntly. "We can't waste our time here forever."

"Oh…" The little Absol looked down sadly.

Gwyn suddenly got teary-eyed, unable to bear the sadness of her little friend. "Oh, you adorable cinnamon bun!" She raced over, scooped her up, and hugged her tightly. "I promise we'll play ALL day when I see you again!" She gasped, then turned towards Flint. "Ooh, can we-?"

"We are _NOT_ taking her with us," Flint stated with a deadpan face.

"Aww…" The two moaned before hugging each other again, crying and staining their fur.

Willow held her face and sighed with a light smile. "Oh my…"

Tony snickered. "Yeah, this'll take a while. Let the emotions run their course." He folded his arms behind his head and rested his eyes.

Wes went to the fridge. "How about I whip us up a big breakfast before we get moving?" He smiled at the crying duo. "Gwyn, Courtney, any suggestions?"

"Waaaaaaaffles!" they cried out.

"You got it!" He opened the fridge and looked for the ingredients.

Flint started shoving Gwyn and Courtney into the other room. "I'll go calm these two down." They didn't even notice they were being pushed away.

Griffin sighed, glad to have some peace returning. He glared upward. "Someone should go wake Ella."

"Allow me, dears," Willow offered, then headed to the upper level. She chuckled as she walked past the living room, hearing Flint try and calm Gwyn and Courtney down. "Oh, these silly little Pokémon…"

After ascending the stairs, she made her way to Ella's room. She reached to open the door, but stopped upon hearing shuffling on the other side. She heard the distinct muttering of her pupil. She wasn't expecting the Espeon to already be awake. She has been sleeping in a lot lately.

Willow smiled, then let herself in. She found the Espeon still in her pajamas as she packed her belongings into her bag. She saw Daybreak laying on the ruffled bedcovers.

Ella dug through her bag and looked through a few clothes, humming to herself. She paused, then smirked. "You know I can sense you, right?"

Willow chuckled and shut the door behind her. "Take all the time you need to pack. One of your teammates aren't as ready to leave as you."

"I can hear the crying from downstairs." Ella laughed behind her paw. "I always figured Gwyn would be great with kids. Then again, I suppose she is still a kid." She waved her paw and brought Daybreak to her side. "Oh, I can already see her and Flint being happy together."

Willow laughed quietly. "Are you actually pairing your friends together?"

"It's too hard to resist." Ella winked at her. "Just call me Mesprit, because I'm going to get those two together."

"Well, aren't you a mischievous romantic," Willow stated through her laughter. She sighed and looked downward. "I have to say, I haven't experienced this much fun in quite some time. It certainly feels like I'm hanging out with my old friends again."

Ella placed her bag on the bed. "I would love to hear more of your adventures. Sad we don't have the time."

Willow shook her head. "Not necessarily. You could always return after your mission and I would be delighted to share in my grand moments of heroism."

Ella smirked. "Provided we survive the shadows."

"I'd hardly worry about it. At the rate you all are going, you should be fine." She glared to the side. "Though…if I have my concerns…"

Ella placed her paw against her shoulder. "If…for some reason we find the Shadow King and he's still inhabiting Alex's body, we'll do everything we can to bring him back. He has spent five years away from you. It's time for him to return to his beloved…and his daughter."

The Absol felt a great warmness filling her chest. She bowed her head and smiled gratefully. "Heh…and you're sure you six can save him?"

"From what it sounds like, Alex was a great man. It would be a dishonor to him as a warrior to kill him after the suffering he went through." Ella closed her eyes. "No one needs to die because of the Shadow King. I'll make sure of it."

Willow turned away and faced the door. "That's a tall order you need to keep, my pupil. Are you sure you can handle the dangers ahead? There may be a time where only you are left standing. How will you fare then?"

Ella glanced down with narrowed eyes. She grunted and shook her head. "I don't know…but I'm certainly not going to run and hide."

Willow smiled, giving a slight nod of her head. "That's a good answer, my pupil. Don't lose your way on your journey." She went for the door.

"Err…before you go…" The Absol stopped and faced her once again. Ella pawed at the floor. "I've…said this hundreds of time already and…you've probably heard enough of me saying it, but…" Ella exhaled, then bowed her head to the Absol and said, "Thank you for training me. It…It means a lot."

Willow blinked, then held her paw up to her mouth. She smiled behind it. "Dearie…what did it feel like?"

"Eh?" she expressed in confusion.

"Your battle with the Cradily. The will of a fighter is most known when they are in the heat of battle. That is when their true spirit is realized. So, I ask again, what did it feel like?"

The Espeon held her head up, then glanced upward to recall her emotions that ran through the tense battle. She certainly felt soreness, though not much of an emotion. There was definite exhilaration to be experienced. Of all her fights, it was the first one where she had to give it her all, and even beyond that. She felt different from how she fought the last time. She had greater power in her psychic abilities. Far more than anything she ever outputted, without critically injuring herself in the end.

She held her paw over her heart, then smiled with her eyes closed. "Heh…it felt like I was living the dream. I see why Wes and the others love this so much. Despite the pain that follows, a well-earned fight has high rewards." She held up Daybreak. "I've always had an interest in fighting. Just never found the time to. I regret never learning sooner."

Willow nodded. "I expect great things from you, my pupil. Do your team well. Fight by their side with all your strength. A team works well when as a unit. The strength of the individual working as one can overpower most, if not all, obstacles."

Ella nodded. "I understand."

The Absol rested her paw atop of Ella's shoulder. "And one other thing before you go." She glanced over her shoulder, then faced her again. "Please try and talk to your parents when you get the chance. From how you speak of them, I can tell they aren't horrible people. Don't make the mistake of driving them away. Family is very important…I should know."

Ella's ears drooped against her head. Still not a subject she wanted to cover, but…she didn't want to disappoint her teacher. She sighed and rubbed her foreleg. "I'll…get to it when I can. No promises, though. They can be real pains, especially my mother."

"Have more confidence in yourself. You've proven your strength," Willow praised before heading to the door.

Ella smiled as the door shut. "…Right." She breathed out, then resumed digging through her clothes.

* * *

Noon had come around the corner. Willow was with the treasure hunters, with Ella still absent, and insisting for them to stay for lunch. "I can't possibly allow myself to let you all go without something to eat."

Flint waved it off. "We appreciate the offer, but we've overstayed our welcome. We'll just grab takeout or something on our way out."

"I'm not paying for it!" Wes complained. "Ella would've costed me a fortune if I didn't stop her!" Flint chuckled along with Gwyn and Tony.

Gwyn was doing remarkably better, having been comforted over the prospect of leaving her new friend. Speaking of which, Courtney was beside her mother and bounced on her feet. "Please, please, please visit soon, Gwyn!" she pleaded with shimmering eyes. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too, you adorable cinnamon bun!" Gwyn exclaimed, eyes watering again. "Oh no…Flint, the waterworks are starting again!" She threw herself into his mane to hide her tears.

"Gwyn, I'm not a…!" He sighed and patted her back. "Take your time…"

Tony snickered, then kneeled down and patted Courtney's head. "You stay out of trouble, squirt. Be good to your mom, too."

She wagged her tail happily and nodded. "I will! Promise!"

Willow laughed behind her paw, then faced the group. "I can't thank you all enough for what you've done."

Griffin raised his brow. "What did we do?"

Willow closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "For so long, I wasn't so sure of where the future would take me. I lost my way and the path I loved to journey most." She wiped at her eye. "I won't be going on adventures any time soon, but maybe it's time I start training more often. It won't be the same, but I certainly felt happy doing what I loved."

As Gwyn pulled herself off of Flint, the Flareon smiled at the Absol. "We're glad we could help. You deserve a peaceful life after everything you went through."

Willow nodded, then patted Courtney's head, who giggled and leaned into the paw. "Both of us do." She narrowed her eyes seriously. "Remember to keep on your toes when you find the Shadow King. He's a dangerous opponent. Far stronger than any I've faced. And once he regains his full power…"

Wes shook his head. "That won't happen. We'll find and beat him before then. And we'll separate him from Alex so you two can be with each other again."

Willow smiled gratefully, feeling tears at her eyes. "I would love that…"

The backdoors slid open. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but this Espeon needs to look her best."

They all turned to the female Eeveelution as she stepped out, but then were taken by surprise by her appearance. No longer was she wearing her regular clothes. She stepped out wearing a thin, long-sleeved, black shirt, a violet puffer vest, and jeans that were darker than her previous pair. Daybreak was strapped to the back of her vest, hanging in the attached sling she added. Around her neck was a red bandana, the same one she wore over her forehead during training.

She rubbed the back of her head and winked with light smirk. "Don't be shy! Compliment my beauty and style!"

Tony grinned, then gave a thumbs up. "Dang, Lilac! Looking good!"

Flint sighed with a tired smile. "You kept us waiting to try on new clothes?"

"New me, new outfit." She stepped up and poked him in the nose. "You should try it sometime. Though, you do rock the sweater vest."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Gwyn squealed, bouncing around Ella. "You look so cool!" She ran her hands over the vest. "Oooh~! So smooth~!"

Griffin facepalmed and turned away. "Good grief…"

Ella smirked at the Grovyle. "You know I look good!"

"I'm not dignifying that with a response…"

She rolled her eyes, then directed her smirk over to Wes. "Got anything to say, Rings?"

Wes had been staring blankly at the Espeon ever since she came out. Once she addressed him, he shook his head and smiled. "Oh! Yeah, it looks great on you! Really suits you!" He pulled one the brim of his hat and glanced away.

Ella waved her paw around. "I actually got these before the shadows showed up. I figured with all the training, I needed something more appropriate for battle. Plus…" She pinched the fabric on her vest. "This is pretty durable material. I shouldn't have to worry too much about it getting ripped up." She scratched at her ear. There were still some light patches of burnt fur, but they were far less noticeable than before. "I'll have to get the rest of this cleaned up soon. I wonder what the cold in the Snow Zone will do to my fur."

Willow closed her eyes. "The Snow Zone is incredibly hostile land to trek through. Only experienced travelers and those adapted to the cold can make it through the treacherous winds unscathed. I advise caution when you reach the border."

Wes brought his attention back to the conversation. "We have everything we need to make the journey. Still…" He reached into his bag and pulled out the map. "My main concern is which key we should go to first. Key of Metal or Key of Power."

Griffin glanced at Willow. "You've met the mages, right? Mind telling us which ones we should be looking out for?"

Willow held her chin. "Not much to offer. I think the Key of Metal is being guarded by someone named Margo, but she's fairly new from what I last heard. Benedict, on the other hand…" She stopped talking and looked to the ground.

Tony held his hips. "Ominous silence? Yeeeeah, don't like the sound of that."

Willow gritted her teeth into a smile. "Heh…I'll say this much. You can't take him lightly. At all. Benedict protects the Key of Power and he's been at it for quite some time."

Flint tapped his chin. "Wait…the Mage of Power is supposed to be the fourth strongest of the mages, right?" He looked at the others. "We've had a hard time dealing with the last four."

Tony glared. "And we only got the key from my old man as a pity prize."

"I like to think of it as a reward for the inevitable victory!" Gwyn cheered.

"Point is, we're getting closer to the real fights now." The Dewott crossed his arms and faced his teammates. "And we still don't know what to expect from this Margo character."

Griffin crossed his arms as well. "Not exactly the best choices, but we got this far just following the map."

Wes sighed and stuffed the map away. "I'll just decide once we reach a branch in the paths."

Ella nodded. "Better than nothing." She faced Willow, then showed her a grateful smile. "Thank you again for your teachings. I promise I'll train my hardest and become the perfect student."

Willow grinned. "You show great promise. I know you won't disappoint."

Ella smiled, then held her forelegs open. "Um…may I?"

She chuckled, then waved her forward. "By all means." Ella leaned forward and hugged her teacher, which she graciously returned. "It's nice…seeing a student I didn't ask for growing into a fine warrior like yourself. You still have a lot to accomplish, but nothing's impossible down your road. Take good care of yourself, sweetheart."

Ella nodded, then pulled away. "And you live well. Maybe someday, you _can_ go out on one big adventure again."

Willow chuckled and pushed her gently. "Heh…we'll see. Now get going. You've got a lot of walking to do."

Ella snickered and backed away. "Of course." She bent down and waved to Courtney. "Bye, sweetie."

"Bye-bye, everyone!" Courtney shouted, bouncing on her feet.

The team turned away and, after giving a firm nod to each other, proceeded out of the backyard. They waved to the small family before making their way out from around the shop. Once they were out of sight, Ella heaved a deep, almost saddened sigh.

Gwyn patted her back. "You don't want to leave, too?"

Ella grinned weakly at her. "Guess I had more fun than I thought. Through all the bruising, aching, and sores, I enjoyed my time here." She smiled at her teammates. "Thanks for supporting me all the way through, guys. I really appreciate it."

Wes grinned over his shoulder. "No problem! We're just happy you got your mojo back."

She smirked and gave a hearty flick with her tail. "Ha! Better than ever! I can't wait to teach those condescending spooks some respect!" She scratched her cheek. "Now I just need to improve my abilities. I really, _really_ want to know how to teleport."

Tony slid his hands into his pockets. "Anything you can do?"

' _Hmm, I can do this.'_ The group jumped in surprise. Ella snickered behind her paw. _'Oh, I'm going to have so much fun using this on you guys.'_

Griffin glared. _'You are forbidden from reading any of my thoughts.'_

' _I wouldn't recommend reading mine,'_ Tony thought with an impish grin.

Ella immediately stopped and groaned. "Weirdo…" Tony just laughed it off.

Wes clapped his paws, gathering their attention. "Alright, alright, enough chatter. Let's grab some lunch for to go, then get a move on. We're not stopping until it gets dark."

Ella winked and saluted him. "Right-o, captain! So, who's paying?"

"You," he answered with a faint smirk as he walked off.

She showed a deadpan grin and followed behind. "Heh…excuse me? I don't think I heard that right."

The other four just looked at each other and sighed, already hearing the inevitable arguing/banter kicking up. _Here we go again…_

* * *

A few hours rolled by after Team Ravenfield's departure. As usual, business in Willow's shop was pretty slow and manageable. She almost forgot what it felt like to run a full shift without the help. She much enjoyed the free time, even if it was spent training her pupil.

She crossed her forelegs over the counter and laid her head in them. She watched Courtney race around the store, restocking the racks and shelves. She giggled under her breath when the little Absol tried to place the wooden staffs in a container before slipping and rolling onto her back.

"Absol down! I repeat, Absol down!" she squeaked.

Willow stepped out from the counter and walked over to her. "Alright, my hard worker, I think it's time to close up for the night."

Courtney rolled over and stood up. "What are we having for dinner, Momma?"

A good question, she had to admit. She wasn't in any particular mood to cook, so… "Hmm…how about we eat out instead?"

Courtney gasped. "Really?!" she asked with sparkling eyes.

She ruffled her head. "A treat for being a good girl."

"But we hardly ever go out for dinner," she reminded.

"Yes, well…I want to try something new." She picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek. "I've only ever worked and played it safe. In fact, I'm closing down the shop tomorrow so we can spend the whole day together."

That got the little one wiggling with excitement. "Really?! So cool!"

She chuckled and nuzzled her face. "Alright, you little rascal, go get cleaned up. We're leaving in ten."

"Yes, Momma!" She wiggled from her grasp and scampered up the stairs, cheering all the way up. "Woohoo! YAY!"

Willow sighed with a light chuckle coming afterward. "She really is a cinnamon bun…" She scratched at her chest, then looked down at the ground.

Her mind couldn't stop replaying the promise Team Ravenfield made about rescuing Alex from his suffering. She wondered what he was going through, trapped in his own body and unable to act on his own accord. She wondered if he was even aware of the time that passed. She dreaded the idea that he was long gone. The Shadow King could have easily found a new body and left Alex to die.

However, while these dreaded thoughts flooded her mind, there was one thing keeping hope in her heart: this new age of Team Ravenfield. She had to have faith that Alex was still out there somewhere, and that those six _will_ save him. She could either spend her days once again crying over her lost love or find the strength to wait and hope.

And right now, she couldn't afford not to hope now.

She eased the tension in her muscles, slumping in her stance. She lowered her head, then chuckled quietly. "If they're anything like us…maybe there's nothing to fear after all…"

* * *

" _Good grief…" Morgan groaned as he, Willow, Ava, and Clara stood on top of a rocky hill. "Can't they just wait for us before they start up trouble?"_

 _They were looking over a scorched camp, with bandits running amuck and shooting at two invaders, who seemed to have them all outmatched. Magical beams flying and bandits being punched into the air. It was a brutal mess of warfare, though completely one-sided._

 _Morgan wore a black duster jacket, pants, and shoes, while holding a flask in one hand. Clara stood by him, wearing a coat that held all her chemicals and sprayer, along with a vibrant green skirt and red shirt under the jacket. Ava wore a blue mage rope that went a little down her waist, with gray pants. Finally, Willow was seen in her armor with a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants. She had her sword sheathed on her back._

 _Ava closed her eyes and smiled. "Are you really that surprised? The second we got word about their camp, those two bolted off before they could finish their lunch."_

 _Morgan groaned, then took a swig of his flask. He wiped his mouth and said, "I'm more pissed they ditched us. They want to hog all the fun to themselves."_

 _Clara scratched behind her head. "Then why aren't you running in after them?"_

" _Let me enjoy my whiskey first," he said, sipping his flask once more. "Ah…that's the good stuff."_

 _Willow smirked, scratching up the ground as she dug her claws in. "You take your time, but I'm not letting Alex one-up me without a fight!" She backed up, then raced off the hill, leaping into the air and sliding along the steep hillside._

 _Morgan groaned and put his flask away before jumped after her, hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey! I want to knock some skulls, too!"_

 _The two remaining females glanced at each other before Ava went, "Eh, can't beat them, join them." She jumped off and materialized two sword constructs before running down the mountain._

 _With Clara left, she watched them descend before sighing. "Show offs…" She reached into her coat and pulled out her spray gun._

 _Down below, dozens of bandits were trying to push back the two invaders, but were pushed back by their superior strength. One such individual was Alex, dressed in a gray, tattered cloak that gave the appearance of a phantom. Not much of his face could be seen, but he wore red, long-sleeved, buttoned shirt and jeans. He wore golden gauntlets that seemed to glow in the light._

 _Alex smirked and spun on his heel just as a Granbull got close. "Now you see me…" The Granbull slashed with his sword, but hit the afterimage of the brawler, who appeared right behind him. "Now you have a concussion!" He slammed his fist right into the side of his head and sent him soaring towards his ally._

 _Garret wore a black jacket, brown cargo pants, and a white shirt. He had aviator goggles strapped over his eyes and his signature black fedora. He saw the flying bandit and threw his palm up. A white portal opened up that swallowed the bandit, then opened up in front of another bandit and knocked him down._

" _Are you trying to knock me out just so you have the higher count?" Garret asked teasingly. "That's very unsportsmanlike of you."_

 _Alex leaped over a charging Rhydon and kicked him in the back of the neck. "Of course not! I would never do such a thing," Alex insisted, though Garret could see the cocky smirk even under his hood._

 _Garret smirked back. "Suuuure…" He glared at five approaching bandits, then got into position. "So, which one of you wants it first-?" The bandits were suddenly thrown into the air by a 'telekinetic' force. Garret, however, could see the strings attached to the back of them. He smirked. "Come on, Morgan!"_

 _Morgan glided through the air, or more so hopped along the string attached in the air. "You're the idiot who ditched us!" He gripped on the string he created and flung the five right into the ground before landing. "Consider that us being even."_

" _RAWR!" went a Lucario as he tried to slice the Hypno in the shoulder._

 _Morgan, without even looking or moving a muscle, slashed the sword to pieces with the fast and near invisible thread around him. The Lucario tried to punch him, but he caught his fist between his index finger and thumb. "Nice try." The Lucario screamed as slashes went up his arm before stopping at the shoulder. He collapsed to the ground from the pain._

 _Six bandits pulled back on their bows and fired flaming arrows at the Hypno. He would've cut them down, but they stopped in a telekinetic field. Ava stepped up, a third eye of psychic energy blazing over her forehead. She grinned. "You seemed to have dropped these." She clenched her fist and crushed the arrows up. "You can have them back." With a flick of her finger, she sent the debris flying at high speeds._

 _The bandits screamed and ducked for cover. The makeshift bullets cut through their stone cover like drills. Very, very strong drills._

 _Ava spun her swords and slashed across the ground. The ground uplifted violently and threw many of the bandits, active or not, all around. Her third eye dart to the right, signaling her to dodge arrows flying from behind._

 _One of the bandits, a Wingull, squawked angrily at the invaders. "You'll pay for your intrusion, Team Ravenfield! Don't think we didn't account for our eventual encounter!"_

 _The loudmouthed bird then heard bodies dropping to the ground. Hesitantly, he turned his head and saw the fallen bandits lying unconscious with slash marks across their backs. Before he could fly off in a panic, a paw slammed down on his back and pinned him._

" _I would love to see what you have planned, because this is just pathetic." He glared up at the Absol, who showed off her toothy grin. "Hello."_

 _Alex held one guy by the collar before acknowledging the sword wielder. "Nice moves, Willow. Not as impressive as me, but…"_

 _She smirked. "Just wait until I'm done warming up."_

 _Alex laughed, then slammed the bandit into a charging group. He lunged forward with his fists pulled back. "Fading Barrage Stance!" He vanished from sight, then sent a barrage of fists into a crowd of bandits before they could register his presence._

 _A Gengar tried to escape through the air, but was caught in a net of thread overhead. The net wrapped over his body before bringing and slamming him down into the ground. Morgan retracted the threads, then dodged a fast kick from a Hitmonlee. Morgan spun on his heel and slammed his foot into the kicker's chest._

" _That's two broken ribs and a cracked sternum," he stated, lowering his foot._

 _Garret dodged attacks and kicked bandits unconscious. "Mystic Beam!" He charged a white orb of magic and fired into the ground, sending out a splash wave that caught all the bandits in his general vicinity. He landed and pulled on his hat. "Phew…that the last of them?"_

 _Willow felt a disturbance and spun around, blocking a large sword with her own. "Not quite!" she grunted._

 _A Swampert, who was absolutely pissed, pushed down on her with his far larger broadsword. "Team Ravenfield…the bane of the entire criminal underworld. You've made a grave mistake making enemies out of us." He pushed down harder, sinking Willow into the ground. "I will defeat you and take your heads as trophies."_

 _Willow, not the least bit concerned by her predicament, showed disgust at the threat. "What is with you people and trying to be as vile and revolting as possible? Whatever happened to killing us and taking a weapon or something?"_

" _Silence!" He brought his sword up to swing it down with greater force. Willow's sword, for as small and thin as it was compared to his, held up effortlessly. "Watch as your teammates gawk in horror, knowing they are powerless to defeat me!"_

 _Her 'horrified' teammates merely watched in apathy. Ava held her hip. "Yeeeah, we're not worried in the slightest."_

 _Swampert took offense to this. "You dare mock me?!"_

 _Morgan pulled out his flask. "Well, that and we're distracting you."_

" _From what?"_

" _There's only five of us present…now there are six."_

 _Swampert was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the air. Something slimy and mossy clutched around his waist and it had a repugnant odor. "What the fu-?!" He felt hot breath breathe down on him. "Oh no…"_

 _Looming over him and holding him captive was a giant plant monster. Snake like in body, with dozens of tentacles wiggling their sharp tips at the captured mudpuppy. Standing atop its head was Clara, who had her sprayer under her arm while she was…taking notes._

" _My growth formula seems to have taken ten seconds longer than my original estimates. Thankfully, the mutation serum worked as intended." She whiffed the odor of the beast. "Hmm…reminiscent of the swamp with a twinge of poisonous gas."_

" _Poisonous what?!" Swampert screamed._

" _Do not fret, it is a mild irritant at best." Clara spun her pencil, then tapped it against the clipboard. "Responds to commands fairly well…though it seems to have developed the sensation for hunger."_

 _Swampert paled upon noticing the plant monster looked like its mouth was dripping with that foul-smelling scent. He looked down at the other treasure hunters and screamed, "You're not going to let her kill me, are you?!"_

 _Garret shouted back, "Turn yourself in and we'll call her off!"_

" _Never!" He pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at Clara. "Release me, vile woman!" He shot an arrow._

 _Clara moved her head out of the way, but got nicked in the cheek. She blinked slowly, silent for but a moment, then sighed. Eyes closed, she said, "Oh dear…now that was uncalled for." She wiped her lightly bleeding cheek, then glared at her captive._

 _He took immediate notice that they were red and…almost insane looking. "What are you-?!"_

" _Change of plans," she interrupted. "Chew him up."_

 _Wasting no time, the monster threw the Swampert into its mouth and closed down. Muffled screaming blared from the inside, followed by punching and kicking as the monster chewed on its prey._

 _Clara held up her sprayer and laughed manically. "Be sure to give me a full report on my monster's effectiveness! It's so hard to find willing test subjects these days!"_

 _Willow raced up the monster's back and came to her friend's side. Gently, she reached over and shook her by the shoulder. "Clara, honey, that's enough! Come back to reality, sister! Stop with the crazy eyes!"_

 _Clara glared at her, then her gaze softened. She shook herself awake before she went too deep into her delusions. "Oh my…" She bent down and tapped on the monster's head. "Okay, that's enough! Spit him out, now!"_

 _Reluctantly, the plant monster spat the Swampert onto the ground, right in front of the rest of Team Ravenfield. He was covered in slime with light burns on his skin. He was twitching with wide eyes and shrunken pupils._

" _All I could see was darkness…" Clara and Willow jumped down, the former scaring the crap out of the mudpuppy from presence alone. He hid behind Morgan and clutched his shoulders. "Take me to jail, please! Keep that madwoman away from-!"_

BONK!

 _Morgan slammed the back of his fist into the bandit's face and knocked him out cold. "Don't touch me." He sipped on his flask and looked up at the monster. "Not bad, Clara. Thinking of making exploding drones next?"_

 _Clara hummed in intrigued, then jotted it down on her clipboard. "Now I am."_

 _Garret looked around at the downed bodies, then grinned at his teammates. "Well, I say this was a successful hunt." He pulled out the wanted poster he had on him. "These guys stole well over millions in valuables."_

 _Alex pointed at what remained of their camp. "They're keeping the stolen items stashed over there. Most of them, at least. They should have an outpost to turn back to. That must be where they're keeping the rest."_

 _Ava bowed. "I shall take to reading their minds for information."_

" _Aww," Clara groaned, "but I wanted to test out my truth telling potion." She held it up. "Please~? Just this once~?" she begged with big, shimmering eyes._

 _Ava held her hip and smirked. "What did we say about experimenting on the criminals?"_

" _It won't poison them…much!" Clara bonked herself on the head. "Okay, maybe a mild stomach ache, but that's it, I swear!" She pressed her hands together. "Come on! I need this! I'll be working to get my official license soon! I'm so close to being a full-fledged Potion Master!"_

 _Willow sheathed her sword and chuckled. "Oh, let her have her fun. Better than feeding someone to a monster."_

 _Clara deadpanned at her. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"_

" _Nope!"_

 _Morgan closed his eyes, then grinned. "Eh, let her. You and Clara can interrogate the bandits while the rest of us get to packing up the stolen loot."_

 _Ava sighed. "Oh, very well."_

" _Yay!" Clara cheered, bouncing on her toes._

 _They split off to do their assigned tasks. Alex walked beside Willow and nudged her in the side. "Hardly what I call an effective demonstration of your talents. These wimps weren't worth your time."_

 _Willow hid her smirk behind her paw. "On the contrary, they went down far too easily to your well-placed punches. I'd say you deserved stronger opponents. If only they were a quarter of my skill level, they might actually match you."_

" _Only a quarter?" You trying to say something?" he asked, poking her in the cheek._

" _I am clearly the strongest," Willow boasted._

" _Cute, but you're no martial artist. You couldn't take me without your sword."_

" _Is that a challenge I smell?"_

" _I believe it is!"_

 _Morgan smirked over his shoulder. "Save the flirting for later. We've got work to do."_

 _Their faces lit up red with bright blushes. "W-We're not flirting!" they insisted in denial._

 _Garret didn't bother containing his laughter. "You two are cute, you know that?"_

 _Alex stamped his foot down and waved his fist at Garret. "Say that again and I'll punch you into the Desert Zone!"_

 _The Jolteon stuck his tongue out. "What? It's a compliment."_

" _You lousy Jolteon!" Alex chased after him, with their team leader laughing and merrily skipping to flee the cloaked brawler._

 _Morgan and Willow sweat-dropped with awkward smiles. "Annnd…looks like we're doing the heavy lifting again."_

 _Willow chuckled, her cheeks still blooming with red. "Heh…well, Garret's not wrong. Alex is pretty cute."_

* * *

"Momma!"

Willow snapped out of her daydreams and looked to the front door. Courtney was bouncing around like she was high on sugar and caffeine. "Hurry UP! My little stomach is getting emptier by the second!"

"Uh…" Willow shook her head, then laughed. "Alright, alright, you impatient little glutton." She walked up to the door and picked Courtney up. "Here you go." She set her on top of her back.

"Yay! I'm taller again!" Courtney cheered.

Willow chuckled. "Yes, yes you are." The two Absol left their family shop and made their way down the hill.

* * *

Rubia was dragged through the hallway, carried by a Simisage and Jynx. She was battered and bruised, but not from the injuries of battle. This was her punishment from Nightmare. And now she had to face Aeternus.

They entered his chamber before throwing the Cradily to the ground. She stood up, then came into eye contact with the mad clown himself. He had that crazy smirk everyone feared. "You failed."

Rubia jumped back. "Lord Aeternus, sir! It was a miscalculation! It won't happen aga-!"

"You failed…normally, I'd let it off with a warning. I'm generous like that." His crazy grin fell into a disappointed frown. "That is, if you were fighting anyone other than that weakling. The chipper Mew, that magically gifted Umbreon, even that fool of a Flareon…but you lost to the Espeon."

Rubia shivered under his glare. "L-L-Lord Aeternus, please understand, I merely underestimated the Espeon! It won't happen again, I swea-AAHH!" She doubled over after Aeternus shot her with a finger beam.

His extended index finger blazed with a faint magical essence. "What use is a pawn if it won't handle the simplest job?" He fired into the Cradily, filling her with holes that regenerated. He smirked. "At least they make for good torture, am I right?" He fired relentlessly on her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Rubia screamed. Everywhere was inflicted with unimaginable pain. One beam even went straight through her eye. She squirmed and convulsed on the ground while Aeternus went about his fun, laughing like the maniac he was.

"It seems I need to make more improvements! No matter! I have all the time in the world!" He stopped firing on her, but bent down and grabbed her by the face. "I'll take what I can and use it to improve my research. I will create the perfect army worthy of my king." He smirked and lifted her in the air. "Kehehehehe…don't feel scared. Your sacrifice will pave the way to a better future."

Rubia's eyes shrank. "Lord Aeternus, please! I'll kill them next time, I promise!"

"I'll remember that." His smirk grew. "Farewell Oblivion."

Rubia screamed as his magic spread across her face. Petrified in fear of the inevitable, all she could do was beg and scream for forgiveness. An agonizing minute of the destructive particle magic stretching over her entire form, before ending at her feet. In a single flash, her body turned pale yellow and coarse.

Aeternus chuckled as the body fell apart into a pile of dust before his feet. "Oh, I'll remember that…but for now, you can enjoy your time in the afterlife to reflect on your failure." He snapped his fingers. "Edwin, clean up her remains."

The Simisage bowed and came over with a dust pan and a cylinder container. "Another pile of Life Particles for the collection." He swept them into the pan and dumped it in the container.

"As usual, your manners of execution are as vile as your soul." Aeternus smirked as Nightmare rose up from the darkness behind him. "What do you plan to do with these…Life Particles, they were called?"

"They have their uses for experiments, but that'll come soon. I just need the right motivation." He faced the Being of Nightmares. "So, apparently my creation couldn't handle the Espeon? Am I losing my touch?"

Nightmare glared. "It seems unreal to assume that measly Espeon could match the likes of your creations. Last we check, the one once known as Lithia-"

"-was incinerated by the Grovyle, based off her burns." Aeternus tapped his index fingers together. "Hmm…perhaps I should be paying more attention to her. At any rate, we won't see a mistake like this again. We're meeting the end of our revival formula's completion. The Shadow King has waited long enough to be revived from his self-entrapment."

"Glad you agree." The two turned to the chamber entrance, where Callista was standing by with Reuben and a female Heliolisk with dark circles under her eyes. The Dark Medium of Callista's coven. The Ariados stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "We have exciting news to share."

Reuben stepped forward as well, hands behind his back and head held high. "I am pleased to inform you that I've gathered all the materials needed to perform the surgery. Everything necessary to turn the Shadow King's vessel into the perfect weapon."

The Heliolisk narrowed her eyes. "I predict good fortune from these events. Once the king is back in his rightful stature, I shall provide assistance to ensure total success."

Aeternus grinned. "Kehehehehe! Just what I wanted to hear!" He clenched his fists. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to move ahead of schedule! We've got everything ready!" He glared. "There's just a few loose ends to tie up first. I've already sent my minions to handle the job. They shouldn't have any trouble with it."

Callista clicked her mandibles excitedly. "Oh, but that's far from the only good news."

"Ooh hoo! You need to stop spoiling me!" Aeternus snickered. "What is it?"

She glanced at her medium. "Chantal, reveal your recent discovery."

The Heliolisk nodded. "Yes, coven leader. I've been tapping into the dark forces of the underworld to extend the reach of my vision. I've been scouring all of Mysto, searching through the lifeforms, using the material that my gracious coven leader provided me."

Aeternus raised his brow. "I don't get it." Callista reached under her cloak and threw out a metal object in front of his feet. Old memories came back to him in an instant, legitimately shocking him. "You didn't…"

Chantal narrowed her eyes. " _He_ is on the move in Mysto. I couldn't probe his mind, but I could feel his presence. Once I establish an exact location, he has nowhere else to run."

The Mr. Mime picked up the metal object, running his hand against the side. His shock faded immediately, reforming into the cackling demeanor he was known for. "Oh…you poor fool…"

A silver mask, dented and scratched up. It brought back delightful memories tainted with betrayal. He could never look at that masked face the same ever again. It was all he ever saw from the betrayer.

"Did you think you could escape us forever, Wendrake?"


	73. Chapter 73

_**Ch.73: Glimpses into a Life Unknown! Understanding Oneself Further!**_

Jonathan held his head as he leaned back into the wagon he was hitchhiking in. He was closing in on the Storm Zone, just a few days away by foot. Thankfully, he managed another ride from some kind, slightly rowdy folk who seemed to live out away from the big cities. He didn't mind their loud behavior. He has dealt with his fair share of crazy students.

Besides, it's not like his mind was on them. He has been feeling odd in recent days, ever since his fight with Raff and his crew.

Fight…that's a word he rarely uses for himself. Despite himself being a proud Scrafty, fighting wasn't in his nature. Rather odd, it just never was a natural instinct of his. He was mild-mannered in his own respects, never raising his fist or starting fights. Only instance he had to was with the shadows and with Raff and his crew.

But the fight with Raff was different. Unlike the shadows, Jonathan didn't fight in a manner he was versed in. He has never done anything extraordinary in his life. It was a pretty simple lifestyle from what he could recall. Raised by two normal parents somewhere off in the Earth Zone. He eventually got his teaching degree, spent some years traveling here and there, then eventually landed himself a spot in Quartz Plain Village about five years ago. Nothing big or exciting.

But what he did was anything but normal. The first time may have seemed like a trick of the mind, but there was no faking what he did to the imposing Drapion. He was doing things someone his age and skill level would break their back over. As if the surprise acrobatics weren't enough, he still couldn't get a grip of the insane speed he demonstrated.

It seemed he was channeling some sort of technique that allowed him to accelerate his movement in short, but effective bursts. The kind of speed he DEFINITELY knows he couldn't perform…could he?

Raff was right about one thing during their fight: it's just not something you pick up out of nowhere. Jonathan never committed to intense training in his life, so why did he have the strength and skill to perform those impossible feats? He just raised too many questions?

But the hidden martial arts talent alone barely compared to the other problem he was going through. While the headaches have dulled in frequency and pain, he kept getting odd glimpses of…something. He could see himself in these glimpses, but…they weren't him.

Another life, perhaps? Perhaps he was seeing a former life of his. Sounded too exaggerated to be the case. He ruled out amnesia because these 'memories' contradict a lot of his own history, at least the things he could recall off the top of his head.

What was happening to the history professor? It just made no sense.

"Hey, Sleepyhead!" Jonathan shook his head and looked over at the Corsola addressing him. "We'll be reachin' your stop shortly!"

Jonathan held his head and smiled gratefully. "I really appreciate all the trouble you went through."

"HA! Nonsense!" the Archeops beside the Coral Pokémon exclaimed. "Just bringin' a little hometown manners and respect to our fellow neighbors! You best be safe, partner!"

"Yeah!" shouted a trio of two Corsola and an Archen shouted. They were playing a rowdy game of checkers nearby, with a lot of kicking and biting.

The Scrafty rubbed his weary eyes and gripped his bag. "I'll be sure of that. I've got quite a distance left to go." He sighed. _Can't wait to get completely soaked in rain._

The Rapidash pulled carriage rode through the winding road, through a pathway of trees. Little were unaware of the pair of eyes peeking from above.

"That him?" one of them asked.

"Oh yeah, he's the one Lord Aeternus wants. Says he needs to be captured alive. He might start causing trouble if he gets too close to the truth."

The former glared. "Heh…just one old guy against the two of us."

"Lord Aeternus and Boss Nightmare will be pleased with our work."

The two stood up, chuckling under their breaths as dark auras wrapped around them. At the center of their foreheads, a red gem glinted with an ominous glow.

* * *

"You know, we could've just taken a straight shot out of the Snow Zone instead of circling back this way!"

"The pathway into the Swamp Zone from there would've taken too much time. We wouldn't have made it, anyway. The cold was building."

"So, why are we traveling this far out through the Storm Zone?"

Walking through the light rain shower was the dynamic trio of Fernando, Mack, and Holly. Fernando carried an umbrella over his head while the other two walked behind him, rather indifferent from the massive detour they're taking.

"While we could just take one of the many paths through here to there, I still need a bit of information regarding the Swamp Zone's central tree." Fernando rolled his eyes. "None of us are native to the Swamp Zone, so I'd imagine there'd be some complications finding a hidden entrance near it."

Mack yawned and rubbed his weary eyes. "And we're going this way because…?"

"I have connections. They owe me favors." Fernando closed his eyes and smiled to himself. "They're more than willing to cooperate to my demands." He pulled out his balisong and spun it open between his fingers.

Holly snorted quietly. "Heh. How many enemies have you made?"

"You should be asking how many of them are still kicking."

Mack smirked in intrigue. "Stories to tell~."

Fernando pocketed his knife and sighed. "Anything of interest. This Alex Ghostwind is the only person in history to open the king's tomb. Or at least the only one to enter and release the seal. My particular connections should have information on the event. Perhaps starting ground or prime spots around the tree."

Holly crossed her arms. "Well, I suppose that makes up for the trip." She closed her eyes. "Besides, we could make use of checking out the wanted board."

"Better get a strong guy this time," Mack grumbled with a pout. "How hard is it to find someone who doesn't break down into tears just from a little pain? Oh boohoo~! I'm in so much pain~! Stop it, you're going to break my spine~!" He rolled his eyes. "What a bunch of wimps."

"You…are a disturbed individual," Fernando commented.

"You get used to it," Holly stated offhandedly. She reached through her bag and retrieved a map. "Where's this friend of yours, anyway? In the town up ahead?"

"Old client, not a friend. And yes. She used to live around the center of the Swamp Zone before moving out into the Storm Zone. Some mob boss was harassing her and threatened to harm her family if she didn't meet to his demands. She hired me and…" He slid his finger across his throat. "His goons found an unfortunate surprise two days later."

Mack smirked wickedly and tapped his chin. "I should get into this hitman business. It sounds like a bloodbath for fortune~!"

Fernando shrugged. "Feel free to do your own thing while I handle business. We're staying the night. All on me."

"Room service, here I come~!" Mack cheered in a sing-song tone.

Fernando sweat-dropped and pinched between his eyes. "I'm…not even going to say anything…just don't cause me any trouble until I get the info I want."

Holly rolled her eyes. "We can't make promises on that, but we'll make sure to stay out of your hair."

"I'll take it."

* * *

Jonathan wished the family of countryfolk a safe farewell before trudging through the light rain shower and into the village he was dropped off at. A fairly normal village. The community area was made up of service buildings set up in parallel lines to each other. He was interested in staying in an inn tonight.

While it was in his best interests to keep going until nightfall, he was making good time on his trek. Plus, he wanted to use today to get his head straightened. The odd glimpses need to be further looked into before they drive him up the wall.

Despite the rain, the villagers of High Wind Village, he believed it was called, went out with little notice of the droplets hitting their faces. Guess living in the Storm Zone long enough will make you used to crazy weather. He waved to some of the folks he passed and some waved back. Seemed like a friendly community.

Jonathan eventually spotted his intended destination. The inn looked like a typical saloon that frequented the dusty Desert Zone. He could hear the piano playing in the background and the commotion of the patrons. He took a deep breath, then pushed the saloon doors open.

A pretty standard inn on the inside, with an upper level sectioned off for guests taking residence. There was a counter with a Vivillon fluttering over it. The display behind her held the room keys.

Jonathan maneuvered around some passing patrons before reaching the counter. "Hi, hello," he greeted a bit awkwardly.

Regardless, the Vivillon offered him a kind and inviting smile. "Welcome to Spark's Inn. Interested in staying the night, sir?"

"Yes, I am. One room for one night, please."

She nodded and reached under the counter, handing him a sheet of paper. "I'll just need you to fill out some minor information for us and I'll have a room for you."

"Sure thing." He took a pencil from the cup nearby and wrote his information down.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the traveling trio of killers made their way into High Winds Village. While Fernando was getting a look around to recall his last time here, the Grim Ash duo were occupying themselves with the wanted board.

Mack tapped his foot as he examined the selection. "Ugh, must of these look like a bunch of wimps. And some of these want me to bring the guy back ALIVE!" He groaned and pressed his face against the board. "Why even have the 'Dead or Alive' option if you're not going to use it?!"

Holly narrowed her eyes on him. "You do know some of these guys are just pickpockets and thieves, right?"

"Larceny is a serious crime~!" Mack argued.

Holly held her face and sighed. "Ugh…you're so difficult…"

Fernando guided his finger around the buildings he could see, then nodded. "Okay, I remember now." He turned back to them and tapped them on the shoulders, gaining their attention. "Alright, I've got work to do. You two just…hang out around here. We're staying at Spark's Inn. I'll have your room keys and everything when you find me."

Holly nodded. "You do you."

"I think I saw a nice ramen stand when we arrived," Mack pointed out with a hungry grin. "Holly, I demand we eat there!"

The Lurantis clonked him on the head. "I'm standing right here, you idiot." She sighed and started pushing him. "We'll be back soon," she told Fernando.

He waved to them. "Take your time." He turned away and adjusted his suit. "Now then, time to meet with my old client." He pulled on his hand, then walked to the inn.

* * *

"…And here is your room key," the Vivillon said, handing over the key with the number '12' label attached. "You'll be staying in Room 12. If there's anything you need, feel free to ask questions."

Jonathan slipped the key into his pocket and nodded. "Thank you. Have a good day."

"You as well."

Jonathan stepped away from the counter and walked up the inn stairs to his room. Though, as he waked, he felt those strange memories resurface. They seemed to be getting stronger, too, because he could've sworn he went blind for a moment.

This time, it was an image of himself in battle, another odd thought given his history. He seemed to be fighting pirates with heavy weaponry at their disposal. He couldn't quite remember the sounds, but he could feel the kinetic movement he demonstrated through his vision self's actions. They reminded him of his unforeseen battle.

Jonathan pressed himself against a wall. His legs were giving out on him. He groaned and felt his forehead. He didn't feel like he had a fever, but something was making him dizzy. Perhaps he was cold. He did feel a shiver running up his body. Maybe the weather was making him sick. He doesn't quite remember ever going into the Storm Zone before.

"Maybe I'm just letting this get into my head…" He held himself against the wall and shuffled to the room with a golden plate and the number 12 engraved in it. "I'll just try and sleep it off. Maybe get a hot meal while I'm at it…" He inserted the key into the door and let himself in.

* * *

The Vivillon handed off a key to another patron and waved them off. "Have a good day." She took the information sheet and set it aside when she saw another visitor come up to the counter. A sharply dressed Monferno. "Hello. Just one moment, please."

Fernando held one hand in his pocket and tilted his head. "I need to have a word with you."

"Huh?" She faced him directly, then squinted. "Hold it…you look familiar." It took her a moment to search for the answer before gasping in surprise. "Wait…you're the-!"

"Shh," Fernando shushed with a finger to his lip. "You don't want to cause a scene, do you?" Even if being a hitman wasn't a completely secretive profession, it was best to keep his occupation mostly unknown.

And the Vivillon understood this clearly, shutting her mouth, then speaking in a quieter tone. "You…are the hitman I hired. A few years ago."

He nodded. "That is correct, ma'am. And how are you doing these days? Your family in good spirits?"

"O-Oh, uh…" She nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, we're doing fine. I was sad that I couldn't thank you properly before." She grunted. "That horrid criminal and his threats…I couldn't carry on if anything happened to my husband or children."

Fernando waved it off. "It's all a part of the contract. I did as requested and delivered." He shoved his other hand into his pocket. "But I'm not here to discuss old contracts."

The butterfly's eyes widened, then scanned the room of customers. "Please don't tell me there's a killer or bandit here. That'd be bad for business."

He shook his head. "Not today. I come for a different reason, your knowledge on a certain matter regarding the Swamp Zone."

The inn owner tilted her head. "My home zone?"

"I need your knowledge on the area and perhaps some useful information I could use." He looked around subtly, then added, "Best we keep this to private discussion, though. I wish not for prying ears to eavesdrop."

"I…I see…" She nodded. "I'll have one of my staff run the counter, then we can speak."

Fernando tipped his hat. "Thank you kindly, my dear."

* * *

Jonathan was sprawled out on his bed, eyes half-open and dreary. He had thrown his bag off to the side, leaning against the wall. His jacket was slipped off his shoulder and worn by just the sleeves. He was trying to get some sleep and rest off the confusing recent events, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying those unusual images.

He pinched between his eyes and sighed. "What is it? What am I looking at?" he mumbled to himself. "Are these even my memories? I doubt so. None of this seems like me. Why am I remembering a life of battle and glory?" He sighed and rolled onto his side. "Maybe I really am tired from all the traveling. Or maybe I've finally lost my mind. Could have something to do with the traveling itself."

That's what he wanted to believe with all his heart, though. What else was there to explain? How can it be explained? He was developing memories and skills he shouldn't know. Something was amiss.

He glared at the ceiling, then slid out of bed. Readjusting his jacket back over his shoulders, he walked over to the dresser with a vanity mirror. He stared at the surface for a moment, then dashed over to his bag. Digging through some of the garbage he kept inside, he pulled out an old drink cup. Hard to find waste receptacles out in the middle of nowhere.

He bounced the trash in his hand, then set it atop the dresser. He took a few steps back and faced the propped-up target. He exhaled calmly, then raised his fists. "Alright…might as well accept it and see what this body of mine can do."

He sharpened his vision and tensed his stance, glaring at the target with such intensity, he could burn it to a crisp. He flexed his curled fingers, feeling the muscles vibrating in wait. He shifted his footing and got lower with the ground. He drew a silent breath, tightening his fist.

 _Deep breath, Jonathan…focus your strength._

His arm tensed, then he threw his fist. The punch was quick and nearly instantaneous. He struck the air and send a wave through it, striking the empty dead on. A hole was punched through the center, then into the mirror behind it.

Jonathan gasped and jumped back in surprise. "That actually worked!" He looked at his hands in awe, then tightened them into fists. He glared around the room. "I wonder how much control I have…"

He spotted the curtains and tested his curiosity. He steadied his fist and threw a punch at the curtains. The shockwave nailed the curtains, but didn't rip the material or break the window. It gently swayed from the soft breeze. Jonathan aimed for the nightstand lamp and punched the air, knocking the lampshade off without breaking either it or the lamp.

He brought his leg up and kicked the air, though just to test the movement of his body. He threw some harmless practice punches and kicks, amazed by his flexibility and control. It felt unnaturally natural. He has known many Fighting-Types who lost touch with their inner fighting origin due to lack of training throughout their life. It wasn't so easy to recover, even by instinct alone. Jonathan's body felt like it was naturally gifted in fighting, like he has been studying the art for years.

It brought a smile to his face. "This is incredible…" He went quicker with the punches to see how many he could throw in the shortest time. He could barely make them out with eyesight alone, but his rough estimate was about…fifty…maybe sixty a second. Might not even be his top speed since he's only now discovering this side of himself.

He ceased and breathed out, dropping his arms to his sides. He looked at the cracked mirror, flinching at it. "Ooh…probably shouldn't have done that." He focused off the crack and onto himself. He felt his muscles. Even with his impressive abilities, it seemed he wasn't in top condition. Felt like he had some muscle, he just hadn't maintained it.

"Hmm…" Jonathan held his chin and looked to the side in thought. "What was it Raff called it? Tenuem Style?" He never heard of that particular martial art. Then again, he doesn't know much about martial arts in general. He scratched his chin, then turned towards his bag. "Maybe a book I brought has something that mentions it."

* * *

After getting someone to cover her position at the counter, Vivillon brought Fernando to her office where they could discuss things in more private detail. Fernando readjusted his suit while Vivillon sat herself in her chair.

She leaned forward and asked, "So…you said you aren't on another hit case?"

Fernando dusted his sleeve off, saying, "Yes, that's correct. Not my usual line of work, as you can imagine. Never had someone come up to me and ask to do task work over assassination. Though, I'd say the circumstances warrant the need for a contractually obligated killer."

The butterfly tilted her head. "Anything I should know about?"

"For the sake of secrecy, it's best I don't give too much information regarding my case." He leaned back into his chair. "However, it is of utmost importance that you give me what info I desire. Many lives will be at stake depending on the success of my mission and the success of a group of travelers I know."

She nodded, deciding best to take his word for it. "Alright. You asked about my previous residence in the Swamp Zone, yes?"

He nodded. "Specifically, the area you came from. Where you were raised. You lived in the village that reside beside the zone's tree."

She narrowed her eyes. "Ah…you mean the Great World Tree." She looked up nostalgically. "The sacred pride of the Swamp Zone and all it stands for. I used to go there all the time as a little girl. We respected and worshipped what it has brought us. It is said to be the tree connected to the properties of Xerneas, similar to her power. The Tree of Life."

Fernando nodded. "The Great World Tree is supposed to be connected to every single plant in the zone, correct?"

"Yes. It is the largest plant in the entire Mysto region, perhaps even the whole world. How many other regions or zones can say their tree takes up an entire zone or city?" She chuckled. "I would recommend seeing it at least once in your lifetime. You won't be disappointed."

Fernando closed his eyes. "Well, I may have to see it sooner than expected. A couple of associates and I are heading out to the Great World Tree to investigate some…rumors that came up."

"Rumors?" Vivillon asked with a raised brow.

Fernando leaned forward and set his elbows on her desk, glaring seriously. "Would you say you're very knowledgeable of your home zone?"

"I…suppose so. Why do you ask?"

Fernando closed his eyes. "You used to live in the center of the Swamp Zone four years ago before moving here. I can't say too much, but I will say this. We have reason to believe that there's something…unusual hanging around the tree that many are unaware of."

Vivillon blinked, suddenly intrigued. "Go on."

"From what I know, the tree and the ground around it is forbidden territory. A sacred ground where the tree can run its course without our direct interference. Would you say that in the history of the Swamp Zone's growth, no one has ever changed the land?"

The butterfly held her chin and thought it over. "Hmm…I suppose not. It's a strict rule among the village NOT to disturb our sacred tree. Doing so would land you in serious legal trouble. It's a sacred ground that can't be harmed." She tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"

Fernando leaned away from the desk and crossed one leg over the other. "The tree's growth first started from the surge of magical energy that washed over Mysto, back when it was in its original, normal state. This was after magic spread across the region, during the Grand Imperium Age. A year before the war ended, a single tree was exposed to the surge of magic and grew out of control, taking over barren land. Many who sought refuge from the war and shadows took shelter under that tree's care.

"Ever since the war ended, many came across to live in the Land of Life, later renamed the Swamp Zone. Because of the safety the tree provided, many generations worshipped and protected that tree to preserve its glory." Fernando looked down and smiled to himself. "A fascinating tale, wouldn't you say?"

Vivillon smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, I've been told the story many times by my grandfather." She frowned curiously. "But…this rumor you mentioned…?"

Fernando scratched his cheek. "Tell me…would you believe me if I told you that there might be something hidden under the tree? Like an old temple? Or a crypt filled with secrets?" He glared. "Or perhaps the catacombs of a fallen king?"

"I…huh?!" the butterfly sounded in confusion.

Fernando uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, hands on his knees. "I can't say much, but we have intel that there's a tomb underneath that tree. A very dangerous one that needs to be investigated for the safety of all life."

"I…I…" She held her head and fell back into her chair, feeling slightly lightheaded. "I…don't know what to say…this has to be a joke. S-Surely, we would've known a tomb would be hidden under the-"

"That's just it, no one wanted anyone to know." Fernando sighed. "This is a lot to understand, I know, especially without the vital details. I can't stress any further how important this is. I need to find that tomb."

Vivillon straightened up and faced him much more seriously. "Mr. Mangas, while I would love nothing more than to repay you for your services, I'm afraid I don't have much to satisfy your mission. I wouldn't know where to begin finding this tomb, even if it is somewhere around the tree."

"I know…that's why there's a dual part to this question." He rested his arm atop his propped-up knee. "This particular tomb was actually accessed by complete accident, around five years ago. By a particular individual of mysterious origin.

"Tell me…does the name Alex Ghostwind ring any bells?"

* * *

Jonathan stepped out of his room, feeling a bit more refreshed than he was an hour ago. He held his head and took a deep breath, easing his heavy nerves. "Perhaps I can make due with an alcoholic beverage, if only for one day." He walked downstairs, thankfully to a quiet house of patrons. Bars can get notoriously loud with the right customers. The dull noise did wonders to keep his headache from acting up.

He jumped onto a barstool and faced the well-dressed bartender, a Growlithe. "What can I get you, partner?" the fire dog barked.

Jonathan rested his arms on the counter. "Give me a…Storm Spinner cocktail," he ordered, reading the menu over his head, in the popular cocktail section. "With a little extra kick to it."

"Right away, partner." The bartender hopped off his stool and went to prepare the cocktail.

Jonathan sighed and rested his cheek in his open hand. "I really am losing my mind. When did I start liking to drink?" He pinched between his eyes. "Adventurer's Madness…I think that's the correct term. The condition where you are so out of touch with civilization that you let go of some minor moral restraints. Either that, or I'm just going regular crazy."

He glanced at the bartender and saw him drop two blue gems into his cocktail. Apparently, the extra kick he asked for was the sparks that were zapping through his drink. Guess he found out what made the Storm Spinner so popular.

The bartender ran the drink over and set it down before Jonathan. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks." He picked up the cocktail and, hesitantly, took a sip. His body jumped in reaction, feeling a jolt surge from his tongue to his brain. "Whoa!" He held his head and groaned lightly. "That's some kick…" Strangely, he felt his mind clearing up considerably, and he felt more awake than before.

"Just the right mix to wake you up!" the bartender exclaimed. "Call if you need anything else." He scampered off to another customer sitting down.

Jonathan stared at the drink, then shrugged. "Might as well try and enjoy myself." He leaned his head back and sipped more of the mixed beverage.

As non-residing patrons came in and out of the building, two particularly strange individuals stepped inside. A Shiinotic and a Venonat. Both wore windbreakers and tattered brown cloaks over their shoulders. It was their appearances, however, that caught some eyes. Their naturally lighter colors were darkened, almost resembling total black. They both had a red gem infused onto their foreheads, melded into the skin. Not as noticeable with the Venonat due to her fur.

The mushroom leered around the room with a hand on his hip. "You sure he went this way?"

"Positive. The professor's destination was in route of this particular village." The Venonat crossed her small arms. "I'd assume he's staying in an inn. This seems to be his likely location." She searched around the room with her compound eyes, pretty much seeing everything at once. "We'll have to search all the rooms until we find him."

"Or we could start with the drink bar."

Venonat glared slightly. "We're busy. This is no time for-" He grabbed her head and spun her around. "…oh."

They saw the professor leaning against the table, downing a second Storm Spinner. Not exactly drunk, but he seemed far more relaxed now. The two shadow wielders nodded at each other, threw their hoods over their heads and walked over to their target.

"Excuse me, sir." Jonathan blinked and glanced at the two hooded deceivers. The Shiinotic bowed. "Hello, my name is Reece. This is Leitis. We were hoping to have a word with you about your stay at this fine establishment. We plan to stay here for a week."

"We are just _dreadfully_ superstitious about horrible service," Leitis added with forced weariness.

Jonathan blinked again, then rubbed his eyes. "O-Oh, uh…not much I can really say. I just got here myself."

"Every little bit helps," Leitis pleaded.

Jonathan scratched his chin. "Well, so far, things have been well. I'm really just staying here for the night."

"We would really appreciate it if you showed us what the rooms are like," Reece requested. "To get a better sense of what we'll be experiencing."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Um…I'm not sure how showing two strangers my-"

"Oh, don't be a killjoy!" Jonathan yelped as they pulled him from his seat and dragged him to the stairs. "It's just one quick look, that's all!"

"Uh…surrrre…" Jonathan glared slightly. Something felt a bit off about their behavior.

* * *

"Alex Ghostwind?" Vivillon held her chin and ran the name over a couple of times to see what stuck. "Ghostwind…Ghostwind…that name sort of sounds familiar. Is it anyone famous?"

Fernando crossed his arms. "The context I was given was that he's a traveling hero. Sources say he may have been in a state of despair and/or glumness. Some guy who wandering around Mysto and ended up in your village."

"Hmm…" Vivillon closed her eyes and tried to visualize it, then gasped in discovery. "Oh, yes! I believe I did see someone of that name! Yes, yes…I remember a couple of the villagers went up to him and asked for his autograph. I definitely heard 'Ghostwind' when they addressed him."

"Did you get a good look of his face?" Fernando asked. "Perhaps his species?"

"Now _that_ I'm definitely unsure of. He was wearing a cloak, so not much I could see. Though…I did catch a few things from passing glances."

"Such as…?"

"I think he had…red hair. Humanoid, definitely. He…I believe he had a tail. He was wearing…or rather, carrying golden gauntlets on his sides."

Fernando held his chin. "That could be a number of Pokémon. Incineroar, Simisear, Weavile…could even be a Zoroark…" He raised his brow. "Anything else?"

"Hmm…" She tilted her head. "Well, I'd say he isn't a Zoroark or Incineroar. A lot shorter than that. Could be around the height of a Simisear…"

Fernando scratched his chin. "It's a decent start, but doesn't really tell me his exact location. And there are quite a lot of Simisear and Weavile, anyway." He glared. "What was he doing when he came to the village?"

"Not much that I can think of. Although…" She held her chin. "I think he was walking around the Great World Tree before…vanishing."

"Vanishing?"

"He went through some bushes and didn't come back for a while. I think some of the more nocturnal Pokémon saw him leave close after midnight."

"Almost like he went into a tomb for a several hours." Fernando closed his eyes and went over the details, before stepping out of his chair. "That's all I needed. Thank you for your help, miss."

"My pleasure."

Fernando was about to turn and leave before slapping himself in the head. "Oh, right." He held three fingers up. "I need rooms for three people. Just two would work."

Vivillon smiled. "Oh, of course. I'll get right on-"

 _BOOM!_

They jumped as the inn shook from the tremor. Patrons outside were screaming and running in a panic, evident from the stomping clatter of feet. They also heard explosions going off, further panicking the patrons. Fernando's eyes widened. _What the heck?!_

* * *

 _*A Few Minutes Earlier*_

Jonathan let the two 'tourists' into his room, only so he could get rid of them quicker. "There, see? Completely normal room."

Leitis paced around with a hand to her chin. "Oh yes, this is truly marvelous. Beautiful and divine, fit for a goddess."

 _I wouldn't take it that far, but whatever suits you._ Jonathan pinched between his eyes. "It's a nice place, I know. But I think you both would like it better if you had your own. So, why don't you head down and sign in?"

Reece chuckled haughtily. "Oh, silly professor, let's not be so hasty!"

"Professor…?" Jonathan glared. "I never told you my occupation."

Reece slammed the door shut and locked it, then stood guard in front of it. "You didn't have to. We've been looking for you, Mr. Geno."

He and Leitis threw their cloaks off, revealing their true forms to the professor. Leitis threw her head back and laughed. "How foolish! You fell for our trick so easily!"

 _Oh please, as if I let you take me hostage so easily._ Jonathan blinked and shook his head. That thought came involuntarily…weird. Nonetheless, he shot glares at the two. "Who are you two?"

"We are minions to our boss, Lord Aeternus!" Reece exclaimed.

"And the new age of darkness!" Leitis added. "We are servants of the Shadow King!"

Jonathan's eyes widened. "Servants of the…?!" He growled. "Why are you here?!"

"Our orders are you capture you alive. The boss has big plans for you. You prove to be a slight hinderance in the plan." Reece snickered. "But you're also very, very important to their plans."

Jonathan raised his fists and tensed his body. "And you think I'm just going to come along quietly?!"

"Not much choice." Leitis pointed at the gem on her forehead. "See these things? We've been enhanced with special gemstones that absorb sunlight. Combined with our newly acquired magic and the corruption of darkness, we gain power in both light and darkness."

"We've been charging up power ever since we got here." Reece pointed his finger at the professor. "A demonstration of our power."

A spark of sunlight wrapped in darkness lit at the tip of his finger. A thin beam fired past Jonathan's face and struck the dresser, blowing it into smithereens. Jonathan covered his head as flaming debris flew over his head. He glared at his two captors as they laughed.

"Only an insignificant fraction of the power we wield!" Reece aimed his finger at the professor. "Perhaps you'll think logically and come along quietly."

Leitus lit both her hands in the light and dark energy. "We wouldn't want any innocents getting caught in the crossfire, do we?"

Jonathan clenched his teeth. "I don't know what you shadow possessed freaks want with me, but you aren't taking me without a fight."

Reece tilted his head and smirked. "But you're trapped. There's nothing you can do."

Jonathan felt a strange impulse in his behavior. He couldn't explain why, but he was feeling bolder than normal…and cockier. He smirked at the two shadow grunts and stated, "All well and good, what with all this power you're waving around like a school kid on Show-and-Tell Day, but horribly flawed in execution."

Leitis growled quietly. "Flawed?"

"Oh yes, very flawed. You think you have me beat, but this whole plan of yours didn't go off without a hitch. And now you must pay dearly with your lives. There's something in this little trap of yours that'll cost you everything."

Reece glared. "And what would that be?" His eyes widened as Jonathan sped right up to his face, fist pulled back and shaking from the vibrations around his aura.

"Me."

The room door broke down, with the mushroom slamming into the outside wall with a bruised eye. Darklight beams fired from the room as Jonathan leaped out and ran across the upper balcony. Leitis slid out and fired from her fingers like a couple of pistols. Jonathan let his reflexes take over, dodging the destructive beams with great ease.

The commotion caught the immediate attention of everyone downstairs and sent them into a panicked frenzy, pushing and shoving to reach the door.

Jonathan jumped onto the balcony railing, dodging darklight beams. Leitis jumped onto the railing as well and lit her fists in the magical energy. She swung at the Scrafty, who blocked her strikes effortlessly. However, with the magical energy around them, it slowly started burning his skin.

He leaped over the Venonat and struck her in the back with his foot. She was sent careening into the main floor, crashing into the bar counter.

Jonathan landed on the railing, balancing on one foot, then looked back as Reece charged him from behind. Erupting in the darklight energy, he slammed with full force into the professor and sent him over the room. Jonathan grabbed hold of a light fixture, swinging around with a tight grip.

Reece smirked and raised his finger. "And now, I invite you to a world of hell!" He fired a much larger beam into the fixture, igniting the whole thing in one glorious explosion.

Jonathan leveled out in his fall and landed perfectly on his hands and feet. Immediately after landing, he rolled away from a darklight ball fired from Leitis. She fired volleys of them after the professor, who ran around the main floor using the tables as cover.

He quickly picked up some scattered silverware and threw them at her. The spoons did little to harm hurt, but the knives and forks jabbed into her skin and eyes. She let out a horrific shriek and slipped off the bar counter.

Jonathan leaped across the bar and landed on the counter to finish her off. He jumped and prepared to slam down on her, but was met with a large beam from up above. It pushed him against the floorboard and into the wall. He grunted in seething pain and held his side.

Reece hopped down from above and sneered. "Quit fooling around, Leitis. We're trying to capture him, remember?"

She picked herself up and pulled the last fork out of her eye, which quickly healed. "How was I supposed to know this guy was secretly a ninja?"

He glared. "Who cares? Just make sure he stops moving." He wrapped himself in the darklight again and charged into Jonathan just as he got up.

The professor crossed his arms and took the hit as it slammed him further into the wall, nearly taking it down. He growled and reached behind his back. "Your friend healed off those stab wounds pretty quickly…guess that means pain is irrelevant to you?"

Reece was about to ask what he blathering about, but then was shot in the stomach with an exploding round. He threw himself back and clutched his searing side, then got smacked across the face with Jonathan's gun. He tried to retaliate by pulling the gun from his hand, but then took an invisibly fast punch to the face.

Jonathan holstered his gun, then tackled Reece to the ground. He pushed him onto his stomach, then forced his hands behind his back. "Stay down if you know what's good for you."

Reece gritted his teeth. "You're making it _very_ hard not to outright kill you. Leitis!"

Jonathan barely reacted to the spinning ball of darklight energy that flew past his face. The Venonat had herself wrapped in the magical energy, spinning like a Donphan covered in neon lights. She turned and scored a direct hit on her second try, throwing Jonathan off of Reece.

He slammed into the counter, then quickly flipped over just as Leitis came in for her third hit. Jonathan searched the ground for unbroken bottles. "Could go for another alcohol bomb right about now!"

Plans were immediately shot when Reece and Leitis leaped over and fired down with a bullet hell style of darklight beams. He used a sprint burst to avoid the shots, sliding his feet through the floorboards to stop. Their shots destroyed and ignited the alcohol, setting the counter ablaze.

Jonathan's eyes widened in horror. "Are you insane?!"

Reece smirked. "Who cares? We won't die from it." He aimed his finger and lit up. "Now…you want to try that again?" Jonathan gritted his teeth and raised his fists.

"You're holding your own just fine, professor," Leitis complimented, "but I'm afraid you still have a long way to go to beat us. It is two on one, after all."

"…then allow me to even the odds."

Reece and Leitis looked over the shoulder, but felt a breeze cut between them. Suddenly, they were assaulted with a flurry of knife stabs to their fronts, cutting up their nerves and muscles in brutal, clean fashion. They fell back and landed on their backs, too stunned to cry out.

Jonathan lowered his fists and stared at the newcomer in shock. It wasn't a newcomer at all. It was a familiar face.

Fernando spun his balisong before closing it up. He tipped his hat and faced the professor. "…I couldn't believe it even if I wanted to."

"F…Fernando?!" Jonathan couldn't believe it. He never thought he'd see the hitman again. And his timing couldn't be better.

The Monferno held his hip. "What are you doing all the way out here, Mr. Geno? You're kind of a long way from Quartz Plain."

"Uh…" Jonathan rubbed the back of his head. "It's kind of a long story…"

Fernando raised his brow. "I saw most of what happened. When did you learn to fight like that? You didn't look like someone who could hold their own in a fight."

Jonathan sighed. "That's what I want to know, too…" He shrieked as the flames from the alcohol started spreading. "Can we talk about this later, though?! We've got other issues!"

Fernando glared. "Right. I'll see if I can…" His head quickly turned. "Look out!" He pushed Jonathan to the floor as a spiraling beam of darkness and sunlight fired over their heads, destroying the back of the saloon.

Reece and Leitis were back on their feet, fully healed from the sneak attack. The Shiinotic sneered at the hitman. "Great, now there's another one causing trouble. How wonderful!"

Leitis glared. "Just shut up. We can kill this one, at least."

"You've got a point."

Fernando pulled out his knife and held it up. "Mind filling me in on this?"

Jonathan stood up. "They're…working for the shadows. They seemed to have fused with them or something…"

Fernando smirked. "They're directly working with the shadows, eh? That means that they fall within the parameters of my contract."

"Contract?" Reece mumbled.

"He's a hitman!" Leitis exclaimed before rolling into a blazing ball and spinning right at the Monferno.

Fernando closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to project a wave of bloodlust. The grisly image of a monstrous Monferno shadow projected over him like a large, snarling beast, gleaming its hungry, red eyes down on the enemy. Leitis lost her cool for a second and swerved around the Monferno in involuntary fear. Jonathan used this distraction to spin on his hand and slam his foot into the bug's side.

Reece flinched when the Venonat crashed through the walls and landed in, what he presumed to be, a puddle from the audible splash. He glared and held his hands out. "The famous bloodlust of the hitmen. Some potent stuff there!" He fired a volley of darklight projectiles.

"Get behind me!" Jonathan shouted, getting in front of Fernando and punching down the attacks with unnatural bursts of speed.

Fernando held his arm over his face and grunted from the rush of wind hitting him. "You really need to catch me up to speed on what you've been up to!"

"I'll put a pin in it!" Jonathan yelled.

Reece ceased firing and slamming his hands down for a wave attack. The energy rippled across the floorboards, then exploded upward in a flash of black and white. Jonathan and Fernando let out cries of pain as the blast threw them in the air. Reece smirked and fired off finger beams while they were incapacitated.

However, Fernando's will was strong and he pushed his body to deflect the shots with his knife. He clung to the battered railed and launched into the Shiinotic. "Dance of the Death King!"

Reece took a fast flurry of knife thrusts with concussive force, throwing him off his feet. He flipped off his hand before landing and got to his feet. "I've got something just for you!" His mushroom cap glowed as he held his hands over his head.

Fernando held his knife up, then noticed the light in the inn was disappearing, like metal slowly attracting to a magnet. And that magnet was the dense orb of light energy channeling over the mushroom's head. He took in all the light in the inn until there was nothing but the massive light source hovering over him.

The Shiinotic laughed, then gritted his teeth and growled, "Now, burn away into darkness!" He lobbed the concentration of heat right at him.

Fernando gasped and crossed his arms, but secretly knew he wasn't going to survive the hit. He could feel the heat the spell was giving off. All the light in the inn condensed into this one massive explosive. Even if he got away, there was no telling how much the blast would do to the whole building. It might atomize everything into dust.

He shielded his eyes as the miniature sun came closer, waiting for the inevitable.

"And you scolded _us_ for getting our asses in trouble~?!"

Something got in front of Fernando and caught the attack in its place. He looked up and reveled at the figure of a ghoulish Sudowoodo as it held onto the light attack, burning up against the heat. It was Mack's Timor Persona.

Reece clenched his fists. "What is-GAH!" A twister slammed into his back and threw him against the orb. Actually, it did more than that. It was shoving him right into it. His skin burned with his attack's own heat. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mack's persona laughed before pulling its fist back and slamming it into the orb, knocking it through the walls and out the building. A secondary twister shot up and pushed into the air before letting it explode harmlessly, only damage being the shattered windows from the shockwave. With the explosion came the restoration of light in the inn.

Fernando rubbed his eyes, seeing spots in his vision, then look to the entrance. Holly, with her fan out and opened, and Mack, with his three-section staff around his neck, walked up to the hitman. Mack grinned sinisterly. "You just wanted to have all the fun to yourself. Not cool~!"

Fernando sighed, then laughed in relief. "Your timing was impeccable."

Holly glared over her shoulder. "Should we ask what that was about?"

Jonathan picked himself up and held his bleeding arm. "I think we all have questions."

"Who's the geezer?" Mack asked casually.

Jonathan faltered, then growled, "How old do you think I am?!"

Fernando held his hip. "A friend of my current employer. Look, we'll have plenty of time to introduce ourselves, but for now-"

"For now, you can just raise your hands and accept your executions!" They turned in time for Leitis to ram herself into Jonathan and pin him down. She locked his arms behind his back and started running with him in tow. "Forget this! We've got what we came for!"

"Agh!" Jonathan grunted, feeling his injury flare up. "Watch it!"

Fernando pointed out the retreating Venonat and stated, "Just know that she can't get away with him at any costs!"

Mack smirked. "A free pass to murder someone? It's my birthday~!" Without stalling, he chased down the fleeing bug with a mirthful, sickly laugh. Holly and Fernando pursued behind.

Leitis threw Jonathan out onto the street, then jumped down atop his back, an uncomfortable feeling for him. "Reece! Where are you?! We're leaving!"

"I believe you got the wrong package!" A purple chain lunged out and grappled around Jonathan. Before Leitis could say anything, Jonathan was pulled away in a flash of light, almost like he went intangible under her. She turned back and saw him thrown down next to Mack, wielding his Eclipse. He spun the weapon around him before striking a pose. "Hello~!" He lunged and whacked his chain staff across her face.

"AGH!" She growled and slammed her pain against his chest. "Insolent cretin!" She blasted him into the dirt. She jumped over him and powered up a shot. "Burn!" She fired down a beam that pushed him five feet under the ground.

Mack grunted through his clenched teeth, but worked in his murderous smile. "You're fun~! Finally, some prey I have to work for!"

Leitis pulled her hand back and channeled a darklight blast over her head. "This _prey_ is going to use your bones for sacrificial toothpicks!"

Eclipse sprung from the ground and latched to her foot. Rather than pulled her down, it did the opposite, pulling Mack to her. She gasped as she got a face full of his creepy grin. "I'll have to politely decline."

Leitis felt another presence over her. Before she knew it, she was sandwiched in between two punches from the front and back. One from Mack, and one from his persona. The sickening cracks of her bones satisfied the psychotic Sudowoodo as they were grounded into dust. Both Sudowoodo threw their leg up and kicked the Venonat right into the hole she made.

Holly stepped forward. "Mack, quit playing around." She glared up, then blocked a volley of beams with Last Breath, tanking the explosions.

Reece, having survived his own attack's explosion, panted from atop the roofs with one eye half shut. He gritted his teeth. "Do you know who you're pissing off, lady?! We've been reborn into higher beings! We have become one with darkness!"

Holly's eyes slowly dipped into realization. "Ah crap…more of these yahoos…"

Reece wrapped himself in his darklight cloak and lunged down from the roof. "I will swallow you into the darkness and break your spirit!"

He tackled Holly directly and smashed her through the dirt, punching her face repeatedly. She wasn't putting up any resistance to his attacks, only grunting and sputtering to say something.

Reece laughed. "Too choked up to say anything?!" He jumped back and lit his finger up. "GOOD!" He fired down on her, catching her in a massive explosion. He laughed aloud. "What a joke! You didn't even bother to defend yourself!"

"Can you blame her?" Reece's eyes widened as a chilling whisper directed itself to his ear. "Who would expect their own teammate to turn on them?"

Reece rubbed his eyes aggressively and looked to the dust cloud of his explosion. Once it cleared, he was taken back by presence of, not a Lurantis, a Venonat squirming in pain.

A sickle limb wrapped around his neck. "It's so sad to see others fooled so easily. Why can't you all just take your time and think for a change?" Holly narrowed her eyes sinisterly. "Might do you louts some good."

Reece turned around to blast her, but was nailed between the legs with a merciless kick, then spun around as he was still hooked around her sickle arm. She tossed him skyward, then swung her fan with a flurry of wind slashes cutting him up.

Leitis picked herself out of the ground and glared at the Lurantis while her back was turned. She roared and fired a wide beam of darklight at her. The beam connected with, however, an illusion and continued down the village path before colliding with the ground.

The Venonat was growing infuriated. "I'm fed up with your disappearing shtick!" She channeled an orb of darklight between her hands. "Dodge this!" She threw it upward.

The orb floated right above the main path and exploded into a thousand-arrow shower of black and white streaks. Chains of explosions went off, decimating the once clean path with dust and craggy rock. Everyone covered themselves as the full force of the shock slammed into them.

Jonathan was thrown into a stack of barrels that collapsed over him, spilling out a bunch of berries. He gripped his bleeding arm tightly and growled. _Grr…if I had a better understanding of WHAT I'm doing, I could just beat her unconscious!_

"Fernando! Please tell me you have a plan!" the professor called out.

Fernando perched himself against the side of a building adjacent to the inn. He glared. "I've never dealt with anything quite like this! Their regenerative abilities far surpass anything I'm familiar with!" A glow caught the corner of his eye. He dodged a spiraling beam of darklight from Reece, who recovered from Holly's last attack.

The Shiinotic was covered in cuts that were healing off. He grounded his teeth together. "This was supposed to be a simple mission…grab the professor and hit the road." He glared angrily. "You know what? Forget trying to play it safe!" Without warning, he fired beams into the Scrafty.

Jonathan gasped out and tripped over his heel. Two beams got him in the shoulders, one through his arm, leg, and stomach. Like any normal bullet wound, it stung madly…times ten. Jonathan fell onto his side and growled as he held the searing wounds as best he could.

Mack's arms dropped to his sides, shooting the professor a curious stare. "Yo…Old Guy, you doing…alright?" Jonathan responded with sputtering cries of pain. Mack blinked, then directed his attention to the Shiinotic. "Hey, lay off, Fungi. Whatever happened to respecting your elders?"

"I'm…not… _that old_ …" Jonathan grumbled in a struggle.

Leitis stepped up to Reece's side. "Idiot. We're not supposed to kill him."

"I made sure not to hit anything important." Reece snickered. "At least he won't be moving for a…while…" Their eyes widened as the downed professor did the unthinkable and pried himself off the ground, clearly struggling with agony burning through his muscles. "The hell…?"

Holly joined by Mack's side and was just as surprised as him and Fernando. "That's one tough teacher."

Jonathan pressed his hand down and panted. His clothes were stained with his blood. He gripped into the dirt and hauled himself to his feet. His stance was slouched over, shoulders slumped, and head low. But his eyes…they were burning with a driven ambition. A strong will to stand.

He looked over his shoulder, glaring at the two kidnappers, then fully turned his body to properly face them. He wiped his lip, then raised his fists. "Is…that all?"

Fernando narrowed his eyes. _This…This is the same man I met at Hal's shop, right?_

Reece gritted his teeth. "Unbelievable. How hard is it to put you down?"

Leitis raised her hand and channeled another blast. "Watch yourself, professor, or we might accidentally kill you." She fired it straight at him. He made no attempt to dodge with his stamina drained.

However, a tree branch shot out and blocked the full brunt of the blast, only knocking Jonathan onto his butt harmlessly. Jonathan shook his head, then gazed up at Mack as he pulled back his smoking arm. He had a cold look to his eyes, directed straight at the two shadow pawns.

"…Fight's over, professor." Mack marched forward. "Holly, let's end these two nimrods."

Holly cracked her neck and followed along. "Already on it."

Reece and Leitis lit their hands in darklight and aimed it at the approaching bounty hunters. "What the hell are you two?!" Reece growled through his teeth.

Mack tilted his head and smirked. "What, us~? Just a couple of orphans who _really_ love killing. Kind of a hobby."

Holly glanced at him. "That's _your_ hobby."

"Same difference. We do this for a living."

Leitis narrowed her eyes. "Reece…there's something off about their auras. They feel…distressing."

"Yeah…I notice it, too…"

Holly folded her fan and sheathed in onto her back. She glared at the duo of shadow pawns. "You're part of those freaks who attacked our friend back in Scorch Grave…"

Mack snickered behind his hand. "Ah yes, I remember that lovely Ursaring fellow we humiliated. Reminds me of those cultist freaks I slaughtered."

Reece's eyes widened. "Wait…you two…are the ones who fought Lexx?! And killed him?!"

Mack shook his head. "Sadly, can't take the credit for that one. My bud, Griff, cooked his insides until they were charred." He smirked villainously. "I wanted to be the one to end his life…but I guess you two will have to do."

Leitis and Reece stepped back, with the former exclaiming, "You do not know the forces you are playing with! We are the one with darkness! Reborn in its power!" She punched into her palm. "Continue down this path of yours and you will meet your end at the hands of the shadows!"

"You're promising strong guys will come hunt me down?" Mack threw his head back and cackled, unnerving the bug. "Where do I sign?!"

Reece clenched his teeth. "You will regret defying us!"

Leitis and Reece roared and unleashed a full-scale eruption of their stored energy, blasting the two Grim Ash members with pressure waves. They stood and braced it, unaffected, as they watched the two draw in the nearby light with shadows looping around them like rings. Much like the attack from the inn, the light was being sucked away in the immediate area, making all around them dimmer.

This time, it wasn't being used for just an attack. It was empowering them. Leitis' fur turned into the white glow of sunlight with shades of darkness highlighting it. The same for Reece, whose mushroom cap reached maximum brightness with the darkness containing it, turning into an almost literal 'dark light.' Beams of darkness projecting out like light beams.

The bounty hunters sensed the overwhelming power they were emitting, but remained completely unflappable. In fact, all Holly could do was respond with a light sigh. "Should we…?"

Mack crossed his arms. "Might as well. If we're going to make enemies of them, might as well bring the whole army to us."

Leitis and Reece, reaching their peaks, pulled their hands back and channeled darklight between them. The gems on their foreheads were absorbing as much light as their bodies could handle. The energy of their attacks merged into a combined, spinning sphere, emitting a pressure that shook the air around it.

"Let's go! Lumis Shroud Eraser!" The duo fired the energy beam straight at the bounty hunters, with the recoil nearly breaking their arms. The pressure tore up the ground under its path, with the bounty hunters still unfazed.

As the blinding light drew closer, Mack flashed his usual smirk and said, "…You lose."

The beam collided into them and, this time, sensed there was no trickery involved. The beam made its mark and was, as intended, going to burn them into nothing. Vanquished by the light they worshipped, under the control of the endless force of darkness.

The shadow minions kept pouring all they could into the blast, digging their feet into the ground to keep from flying back. Fernando and Jonathan got behind cover from the blast, with Jonathan horrified for the duo's safety.

"I have to help them!" Jonathan, stubbornly ignoring his injuries, tried to come to their rescue, but Fernando pulled him down.

"Calm down," Fernando ordered softly. "I've only known these two for a while now, but I can assure you…we've already won." Jonathan blinked, then peeked over their cover again.

Meanwhile, Reece was beginning to notice something strange. "L…Leitis?!"

"Yeah?!"

"Why…is the beam…still pushing against them…without moving?!"

"What?!" she shouted, unsure what he meant.

"It feels like we're blasting an unbreakable wall! Why aren't they dead, or MOVING, for that matter?!"

Before questions could be answered, they were given the shock of their life. Their beam, fired with enough energy to atomize any normal living creature, was being pushed against. Not just being held at bay. The beam was _literally_ being pushed back. They saw as the shadows of the two hunters approached them with their hands out, shoving the beam like it was a boulder in their way.

Reece and Leitis were horrified, so much that they put more into their attacks than their limits allowed. Bones were cracking and healing endlessly, muscles were being strained, even their skin was burning against their own heat. They had to do everything they could to kill these troublesome-

"Holly, now!"

"Dolorem Rewrite!"

Blue petals exploded forth, wrapping around the environment and the attack. Reece and Leitis felt their connection to the beam disconnect instantly. They looked around frantically, seeing everything obscured by a storm of petals.

"What kind of magic is this?" Leitis muttered.

"The Grim Ash Clan's specialty." The two turned around and gasped at the bounty hunters. Only, their appearances were slightly altered.

While physical form and color was still the same, it's what came over them that changed. Glowing tattoo markings, stretching out from their eyes and spreading over their body, stopping at around their shoulders from what they could see. Holly's were blue and Mack's were purple. And their auras seemed to have magnified as well, far stronger than previously.

Reece stumbled back and stuttered in horror, "W-W-W-What is t-t-this?!"

Mack smirked. "You like~? Previously, we were holding back…a lot. What you see here is our hidden reserves of power that we've obtained through years of killing and stealing emotional energy from."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "You must feel pathetic…and hopeless, not your attempts at survival are futile. There is no point when the objective laid out could very well be a trick on the mind. The nature of sorrow…"

Mack tilted his head. "Or maybe you're just too paranoid to fight back. Horror and nightmares take on a lot of forms. So many ways to break the baddies down, for they must fight what dwells in the worst parts of the mind. The nature of fear…"

They held their hands over their hearts and declared, "We are the Grim Ash Clan! And _you_ are our prey!"

The two shadow minions were stunned, but Reece broke first and lunged at them. "Is this your idea of a JOKE?!"

Holly's long leg appeared before his eyes and slammed square into his face, throwing him back to Leitis. She leaped in the air and, with a cold gaze, stated, "And fate frowns upon you…"

Just as the two shadow pawns rose, the petals dispersed. Suddenly, their attack they thought disappeared was directly over their heads…and coming down at full power. They screamed in seething agony, with their skin catching fire and everything inside rupturing and breaking.

Mack smirked evilly. "Timor Persona!" His fear persona appeared behind him, then charged straight for the shadow minions.

Not even a moment to recover from their own attack, the fear persona grappled around them and smashed their faces into the ground. A trail of blood followed behind as the persona dragged them across the ground. It pulled them out and chucked them straight into the air.

Holly leaped in the air and kicked both of them straight down, demonstrating her increased strength. She unfolded her fan and opened it partly. "Level 1 Wind Style: Big Wing Slash!" She swiped the fan down and battered them with a light blue, wing shaped blade, digging them into a crater.

Reece and Leitis struggled to rise, their bodies shaking in pain. "We…aren't…done…"

"Good, more time to torture!" Their eyes widened when they were grabbed and picked up by the heads. Mack's fear persona. "Phobia Rem: Pyro!" The persona laughed, holding the two tightly in its arms and erupted in flame. The shadow minions couldn't even scream any longer, their voices giving out under the strain.

Holly landed and stepped up to the blazing fire. She glared at the gems on their foreheads. "Those are…soleil jewels." She crossed her arms. "So, that's how you've been manipulating darkness _and_ light. Clever…very clever."

Without warning, she swung her leg and bashed it against their heads. The force of the kick ripped the jewels right off their foreheads in one flawless scoop. Blood splattered across the ground. The jewels bounced along behind rolling to a complete stop.

Mack smirked and clapped his hands together. "And now, for my finishing trick! Timor Persona! Crush them!"

The persona slammed the two weakened minions down and went down on them with a barrage of punches. The ground crumbled under its mighty strength. The two minions were barely recognizeable under the flurry of fists. Their darklight aura tried to fight back and give them strength, but it was rapidly dwindling without the presence of their gems. It was no use.

 _We…failed…_

The darklight that surrounded the two shadow minions burned out like candlelight. Mack's persona ceased its attack and dropped them to their knees. Their eyes were blank, jaws wide open, stunned from the insufferable pain they were committed to. Their healing factors were repairing their damaged bodies, but it was too late. They suffered so much pain that they could barely speak.

"Ack…agh…gah…" they garbled.

Mack shoved them to the ground and took hold of both of them. "Hmm…sensing more fear in the Venonat than the Shiinotic."

He took hold of the bug while Holly grabbed Reece. A dark, thick mist encompassed Leitis and absorbed the remnants of her fear into the Sudowoodo. A light blue mist surround Reece and absorbed his sorrows into the Lurantis. After absorbing the last of it, the two minions fell face first to the ground, the last breath drawn.

Mack bent down and glared at their bodies for a moment, then smirked. "Yep…they're dead."

Holly reengaged her limiter, removing the tattoos. "Good…that wasn't nearly as entertaining as I hoped."

"You said it, sister." Mack stood up and crossed his arms. "Though, they were better than those stupid cultists."

Seeing the fight was over, Fernando stepped out with Jonathan's arm around his shoulder. "Are you two unharmed?"

Mack waved it off. "Please! This was nothing more than a warm-up. You should see us when we're fighting each other. Now THAT is a real fight!" He sighed. "I miss Griffin. He knows how to kick butt. I can actually fight seriously with him."

Fernando sighed, then settled Jonathan onto his back. "How are you holding up?"

"Badly…" Jonathan groaned.

"Here, let me help." Holly knelt down and took off her bag. "We always make sure to travel with plenty of medical supplies. I'll have you patched up in no time."

"Thanks…" He grunted and held his side. "Ugh…I'm surprised I held out…for as long as I did…"

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…mind telling me what that was all about? You were fighting like a pro back there."

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted." Jonathan stretched his arm out as Holly disinfected his shoulder. "It sort of just…happened."

Fernando held his chin. "…Why did the shadows want you, though?"

"They said I was…a hinderance to their plan…like I could ruin everything…that's all I got?"

Fernando glared. "But why capture you alive?"

"AAAAHHHH!" The four turned and saw Vivillon looking at her inn in utter horror. She dropped to the ground and wept, tears drizzling down her face. "MY INN! NOOOOOOOO!"

Fernando sweat-dropped. "Ooh…right." He sighed and pulled down on his hat. "You two keep him company. I got to handle this." He ran over to calm down the innkeeper.

Mack raised his brow as he stared at the inn, then looked down at Jonathan. "What was that crap about just _knowing_ how to fight?"

Jonathan did his best to shrug without disturbing Holly's work. "It just…happened. I'm trying to get somewhere important to…stop the shadows…then I just happened to pick up some martial art along the way…"

Mack narrowed his eyes. "Just picked it up?" He exchanged a look with Holly. She, too, was thinking the same. "…Somehow I doubt that."

Jonathan sighed. "Like I said, I don't believe it myself. With all these weird images popping up in my head, I don't know what to make sense of."

Mack and Holly paused and stared at each other oddly. _Weird images popping up in his head?_

Fernando returned to their side with his hat low. "Okay…I managed to calm her down…barely. I'm going to try and cover half the damages." Fernando glared at Jonathan. "You still haven't told me where you're heading off to."

Holly finished the last of Jonathan's injuries and eased him up. He sighed. "…The Snow Zone. I'm looking for the Immensus Library."

"Immensus Library?" Mack questioned with a head tilt.

"Mythical library said to contain all the knowledge that ever existed," Holly summarized. "But…that's just a legend."

"So is the Idol of Origin," Jonathan reminded quietly.

"…Fair point."

"I'm looking for it so I can find the secrets of the shadows. Maybe…we can find out where they came from and if there's a way to stop them. A weakness or…anything." He sighed. "I just…couldn't stand by and let Wes and his friends handle all the work."

Fernando crossed his arms. "This was a foolish plan of yours. You could've gotten yourself hurt…more than now."

"I understand the risks. I accepted them a long time ago." Jonathan glared. "But I have to do this, for everyone's sake. That library could save everyone if I just found it."

Fernando blinked. "Mr. Geno, I can't just-"

"I've got no problem with it." They turned to Mack, who just shrugged it off. "Hey, the guy's risking his life to find this weird library. I'd say why not help him."

Holly stood up. "But we've still got our lead to the Swamp Zone."

Mack flipped onto his feet. "The Swamp Zone is literally in the center of Mysto. I say we just take the old guy to the edge of the Snow Zone and he can continue on from there. Then we'll just carry on towards that big tree or whatever."

"…" Holly looked at Fernando. "…Not the worst idea that came out of his mouth."

Fernando sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know…"

Jonathan pushed himself up. "I don't know…what's going on with me, but I can take care of myself, Fernando. Just let me do this so I can help Wes and the others. I want to do all I can."

Fernando narrowed his eyes and took it into deep consideration. Jonathan was just made a target for the Tribe of Shadows, for whatever reason he couldn't process. Regardless of what he said, they may still go after him. Plus, he seems to be fully capable. He held his own fairly well for someone who was just grasping his unknown skills. Maybe a little further training and he could defend himself.

Fernando pinched between his eyes. "…Alright, we'll escort you to the Snow Zone. But you better know what you're doing."

Jonathan clenched his fist, feeling more of those images popping up. "I hope so, too…"

Fernando waved them to follow. "Let's go and settle down in our rooms no-" The light fixture finally fell from the ceiling, breaking into pieces. "…right, the…inn's destroyed…and so are the rooms."

Mack walked past him with a jolly demeanor. "Call dibs on the room with no floor!"


	74. Chapter 74

_**Ch.74: Matters of the Heart! With Love, With Care!**_

Days from entering the Snow Zone, Team Ravenfield had set up camp for the night and were finishing up a late dinner. The boys sat around their fire while the girls took part in a little sparring match. Now that Ella had some training under her belt, she wanted to keep her promise to the green Mew.

Gwyn jumped back and avoided the flying batons zipping after her. She cracked her whip and knocked them out of the air, then swung it at the Espeon, grappling her foreleg. She giggled and shouted, "Gotcha!" before flinging her off her feet.

"You cheeky Mew!" Ella shouted as she was flung overhead. She caught herself in her Psychic and swung herself down, striking Gwyn in the stomach and knocking her to her back.

"Oomph!" Gwyn grunted. She pressed her hands against the ground and secretly commanded the grass to strike her from behind.

The thin material of Ella's new shirt allowed air to breeze through easier. Not the ideal wear for the cold, obviously, but definitely if your fur was sensitive enough to sense changes in the air. She immediately picked up on the sneak attack and backflipped as they struck. She regrouped her staff and slashed the air with a psychic slash.

Gwyn slashed through with her whip and cracked it at the Espeon, who placed up a barrier and blocked it. The girls smirked at each other and ran full speed with their weapons armed and ready.

However, Tony appeared between them and held his hands out to them. "Time!" They slid to a stop, nearly crashing into his hands. He smirked. "I think that's enough training from you two."

Ella groaned, then smirked at him. "Darn, and I was getting into the groove."

Gwyn retracted her whip, then bounced on her toes gleefully. "That was so much fun! You're really good, Ella!"

Ella shrugged with a 'modest' grin. "I'm alright."

Wes chuckled and walked over to them. "Well, I'd say all that training with Willow has elevated your status on the team exponentially." He hooked his foreleg around her and waved his paw across the air. "Soon, you'll be taking on more than just dumb ol' shadows. Maybe even those Heralds of Darkness Geno told us about. Or maybe even one of the mages. All on your own!"

Ella smirked and shoved him off. "Let's not go overboard, Wester." She flicked at her fur and raised her head. "I'll soon be able to take on the whole shadow army before I fight the heralds."

Griffin closed his eyes. "We still have no confirmation of these heralds, nor do we know much about their abilities or how strong they are."

The Espeon waved it off. "Blah! That's a 'when-it-happens' problem. I'm sure the history books overexaggerated them."

Tony smirked and held his chin. "Maybe I can take them all on my own. I don't need you five slowing me down."

Flint took his eyes up from his book and lightly glared at him. "Should we start planning your funeral now or after?"

"Didn't take you for a man of dark humor," Tony joked cheekily.

Flint rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. "Let's just focus on our _current_ objective, first. If we never encounter anymore shadows or those heralds, I'll be a happy Flareon."

Gwyn giggled. "D'aww, but you're already a happy Flareon!" She slid over to him and hugged him, pressing her cheek up to his. "And so fluffy!" She was unaware that Flint's face was heating up and the inner turmoil of not fainting going on inside him.

Ella hid her devious grin behind her paw. _Hmm…now there's something I have yet to fully explore._ She chuckled and waved her paw. "Alright, maybe it's time we head to bed. We'll need all our energy when we reach the Snow Zone."

Wes nodded. "Agreed. Not exactly territory you want to cross on foot, unless you have the experience."

Ella jabbed him in the side playfully. "Eh, knowing you, you'll just make some big mess that'll throw us into another perilous adventure. I'm fully awaiting the mayhem."

Wes grinned…awkwardly, and maybe a bit guiltily. "Heh…r-right…"

Ella waved Gwyn over. "Come on, Gwyn. Stop hugging the fluffball."

Gwyn giggled and released Flint, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. "Coming!" She grinned at the Flareon. "Nighty-Night, Flinty!"

He smiled up at her. "Night, Gwyn." He watched the Mew race off after Ella and disappear into their tent. He sighed and held his face. "How am I not getting use to that yet?"

He yelped as he was hoisted up by Tony. The Dewott smirked. "I should be asking you that." He winked. "Maybe your good pal, Tony, can help with that! I'm quite the ladies' man!"

Griffin rolled his eyes. "I hardly call creeps flirting and stealing from women charming."

Tony raised his fist to him. "At least I'm not going to spend the rest of my life as a loner!"

"I'm alright with that."

Wes chuckled and pushed Tony and Flint to their tent. "It's late, guys. Let's just go to bed." He got them into the tent, but poked his head out and said, "Come on, Griffin! Plenty of room for everyone!"

"I will not join you. I will meditate throughout the night." He breathed in and sighed.

"But it'll be fun! Like one big sleepover!"

"There is no force on this planet that'll make me move from this spot-"

Lightning rumbled, then a heavy rain shower came down on their campsite. Griffin opened his eyes irritably. He didn't need to turn around to see the smug grin on the Umbreon's face.

"Not…one word…out of you."

* * *

A half-hour into the rain, no one has officially gone to bed yet. As Wes described, it was more like a cozy guy's night in a tent. The same could be said for the girls, who were having excellent bonding time together. Being the only two females of the group, it's expected that they hang out a lot.

Both the Espeon and Mew were in their pajamas and resting on top their pillows, laughing and giggling as they talked. Ella especially enjoyed this time considering she didn't have many female friends who she was particularly close with. And Gwyn was a pure delight to talk to.

Ella finished her fits of laughter, then said, "Suffice to say, that was the last time I took up tutoring."

Gwyn hugged her pillow and rolled around in a fit of giggles. "You're so cool, Ella. I never knew how smart you were."

Ella proudly held her chest. "Top grades in high school and expected again in college." She drooped her head into her pillow and pouted. "Not that it matters since my parents keep pushing me into fields I hate."

"Oh, don't be all moody!" Gwyn exclaimed sadly. "I don't want sadness on our sleepover!"

Ella smirked. "Not much of a proper sleepover since we do this every night, but it's the best we can do for you." She reached over and flicked her nose. "I promise, we'll have a proper sleepover one day. And with more friends."

Gwyn grinned. "Can we bring the guys, too?"

"Gwyn, the point of a girls only sleepover is no guys." She held her chin in her paw. "Ruins a bit of the fun that comes along with it."

Gwyn tilted her head. "Like what?"

"It's really just a girl bonding thing. Mostly, we talk about personal stuff, play games…" Ella winked. "Bake goodies, like lemon squares."

The green Mew immediately started to drool at the mental image. "Lemon squares…"

Ella grinned impishly. "In fact, I'm going to introduce you to a delightful subject we girls _love_ to talk about: boys."

Gwyn blinked, then tilted her head. "I thought you said the point of a sleepover was not to talk about boys."

"No, sweetie, the point is to not invite them. We talk about them without them around."

Gwyn tapped her chin. "I thought talking behind people's backs was rude."

Ella pinched between her eyes and sighed. "You are…so precious…" She folded her forelegs and rested her head in them. "No Gwyn, it's not like that. We talk about guys that interest us. Like…guys we _like_." Gwyn blinked. "Gwyn, you _do_ know what romance is, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Oh, sure I do! I saw it all the time when I was running my mom's shop! And it's how my mom and dad met!" She paused and held her chin. "And…maybe the occasional comment from Tony, but I know he's just being nice."

Ella sighed with closed eyes. "Okay, a good reference, I suppose. You see, Gwyn, Pokémon naturally have strong feelings for certain things. A certain something will cause a certain emotion to react strongest. Happiness is a good example." She narrowed her eyes. "Wellll…maybe not in your case. You're happy about anything."

"Guilty!" Gwyn exclaimed.

"And in Griffin's case, he…hates everything…to a certain degree." Ella wagged her digit. "And what we're talking about…is love." She sat up and shrugged. "Heck, you even said yourself your parents loved each other. You wouldn't be here if they didn't."

Gwyn scratched her head. "How does that work? I mean, wouldn't the Pelipper just drop me off to a new family?"

Ella raised her brow. "…Gwyn, you _do_ know where babies come from, right?"

Gwyn grinned. "Sure I do! When a mommy and a daddy love each other, they pray to the heavens, Xerneas will create a new life based off the two parents, then the magical Pelipper will bring them a baby!" She smiled innocently at the stunned Espeon. "That's what my mom told me when I was four!"

Ella slowly blinked, left eye twitching as she internally laughed in a nervous wreck. _Hehehehe…oh boy, next item on my to-do list: give Gwyn 'the talk.' What fun for me._ She pinched between her eyes and sighed. "Okay, getting off track. I'm just going to get straight to the point.

"I want to know…if you have a crush on someone. Like say…Flint?"

* * *

"Come on, Tony! Just let me _SLEEP_!"

"No dice, compadre! You are a man in need of a serious confidence boost! After all, your heart yearns for the adorable green Mew!"

"Don't say that OUT LOUD! She's not that far from our tent!"

Griffin groaned and pulled his covers over his head, trying to drone out the incessant nonsense that was going on next to him. It just _had_ to rain on the night this lunacy decided to become a hot topic. Maybe it wasn't too late for him to go back out into the rain. He could survive getting soaked until morning.

Tony laughed and picked the Flareon off his sleeping bag by the mane. "Well good! Maybe then you wouldn't be such a weenie about it!"

"I am _not_! I'm just a guy trying to go to bed!"

Wes, who was still awake, laughed behind his paw. "Bro, while I sympathize with you at the moment, Tony kind of makes a good point. I mean…it's _Gwyn_ we're talking about."

"Yeah, so?" he grumbled into his pillow.

Tony leaned back on his hands. "I don't know what else to tell you, bucko. I'm saying this with absolute respect to your feelings, but there's a hot girl throwing herself at you and you're not even trying to make the moves on her."

"Uuuuuugh…"

"She actually likes it when you spill those boring book facts, she goes along with everything you want to do because she wants to see YOU happy, and do I _even_ need to bring up that she hugs _and_ nuzzles you more than ANYONE else on this team?!"

Wes counted off his digits. "She's cute, smart, quirky, loveable, and could easily be the most popular girl if she went to school." He wiggled his eyebrows. "And she does seem to have a thing for you~."

"You two are so immature…" Flint grumbled, face still in pillow.

Tony laughed and jabbed at his side. "What? Embarrassed you have a crush? Hey, I totally think you should go for it. I highly doubt Gwyn would reject you."

Flint hugged his pillow and groaned. "It's not that…" He narrowed his eyes. "I…I really like Gwyn…I really do. She's the most amazing girl that's ever walked into my life." He buried his face back into the pillow. "…but my history of failed romances tell me otherwise."

Tony held his chin and recalled his previous mentioning of that. "Ah yes, you told me back in Ghost Cove. You were…pretty awkward around girls."

Wes chuckled. "Oh, far from just awkward. Flint once tried to ask a cheerleader out-"

Flint shoved his paws against his mouth, snarling, "You will NOT bring that up AGAIN!"

Wes, however, pushing his paws off and continued, "Brought her roses and everything. Nerves got to him and he accidentally spat fire in her face."

Tony pressed his fist to his lips, holding back laughter. "S-Seriously?!"

Flint hugged himself and fell onto his side, quivering in shame. "I was _sssooo_ mortified! I couldn't look her in the face for a month!"

Wes patted his head. "Oh Flint, it won't turn out like that again. You've gotten better at talking to girls. You're not going to burp fire in Gwyn's face." He looked up with a raised brow. "I don't think she'd be the least bit offended or disgusted, actually."

Tony pulled Flint up. "See? You've got a pretty good shot. Gwyn's a total cutie! And half goddess! You've got a sweet package being handed to you!"

Flint glared at him. "Look, I'll admit I think Gwyn's…cute-"

"I think you mean 'hot,'" the Dewott teased.

"- _Regardless,_ I don't want to pursue her for a relationship. I'm more comfortable just being friends." He crossed his forelegs and sighed. "I don't even know the first thing about relationships. They always…freaked me out."

"Okay, I'm sick and tired of listening to this blatherskite!" The three turned to the Grovyle, who finally rose from his unattainable slumber. "On and on with this 'Will they get together or not' garbage. I don't see what the big deal is that you three need to have this obnoxious conversation while I'M trying to sleep!"

Tony scoffed lightly. "Oh please, even you've admitted to wanting a girlfriend."

"My purpose is to find a partner so the future generation of the Grim Ash Clan can thrive. That's it."

Tony smirked. "Not even the least bit interested in getting cuddly with someone?"

"I find that stupid for a number of reasons." He pinched between his eyes. "What's so special about having a girlfriend, anyway?"

"Because love is power!" Tony exclaimed with a cheesy grin. He devolved to his normal smile and shrugged. "Plus, there's something special about spending the rest of your life with someone you deeply care about." He glared to the side. "I'm not on good terms with my dad, but I can at least see why he and my mom got together. They did love each other."

"Same with my folks," Wes added. "Your folks loved each other, right?" he asked the Grovyle.

He shrugged. "I guess, but I never paid any attention to that stuff. My main focus was training to harness my anima. I couldn't exactly form relationships when some of the village kids were cousins or second cousins of mine."

Wes grinned. "Trust me, I know this stuff from experience." He laughed and scratched behind his head. "Ella and I were pretty close and…still are." He narrowed his eyes. "Heh…funny how we broke up a little over a year ago. Felt like forever…"

Flint sighed. "You had it easy, at least. Ella was smitten with you before asking you out. You made a lot of guys jealous since you were dating one of the popular girls."

Wes looked at the tent floor and dragged his digit around. "Yeah…"

"Actually, now I'm curious." Tony crossed his legs. "You and Ella…what was it like? You two dating?"

Wes smiled fondly, with a blush to his cheeks. "Heh…those were some…good days…"

* * *

Gwyn was silent for a moment, staring blankly at the cheeky Espeon, going over the question she was asked. A question she did understand, but didn't quite get. With a tilt of her head, she asked, "A crush? On Flint?"

Ella nodded. "You know, do you have any special feelings for him?"

Gwyn grinned. "Sure I do! Flint's my super special, fluffy friend! He's so nice, sweet, and silly! And SUPER smart!"

"Yes, yes, I know all that. I'm asking if you like him."

"Of course I like him. I like everyone on our team!"

Ella sighed and pinched between her eyes. "Sweetie, I mean, do you like _like_ him?"

Gwyn blinked, once more confused. "…What's the difference?"

"One's a general like. The other is bordering between that and _love_." Ella smirked. "Maybe I should be asking 'do you _love_ Flint?'"

The Mew's naivety kept her from shying away in embarrassment, as she merely pondered the question with her usual mindset. "Like…romance _love_?"

"Now you're getting it!"

Gwyn just shrugged. "I don't know. I love my mom and I love all you guys. I don't see the difference."

"It's a little something more than that. Love for your family and really close friends that might as well be your family, then love for…someone special." Ella grinned. "You seriously don't have any special feelings for Flint?"

Again, Gwyn shrugged. "I've lived alone for ten years."

"And you are still sort of a child," Ella muttered to herself. She held her chin and gave it some thought. "Well…why don't we check and see if you have any feelings for Flint."

"How would I know?"

"Trust me, you will." She took Gwyn's hands and held them in her paws. "Now…I want you to close your eyes. I'm going to list some names and you're going to picture yourself sharing a kiss with them."

Gwyn raised her brow. "Why?"

"Just trust me. Just a little thought experiment."

Gwyn wasn't one to distrust Ella, so she nodded and closed her eyes. "Okay…"

"Just let your mind at ease and pay attention to what I say. Don't say anything, just…give me a reaction." Gwyn nodded once more. "Okay, let's begin.

"Griffin."

Gwyn's face immediately scrunched up. "Erm…uh…"

"Tony."

"…eh…"

"Wes."

"Uh-uh…"

"…Me."

Gwyn opened one eye and looked at her. "Huh?"

Ella snickered through her teeth. "Eh, you never know."

Gwyn shook her head with a sheepish grin. "No, sorry."

"Fine by me, I prefer guys." Gwyn closed her eye. "Okay, what about Fernando?"

"Um…nuh-uh."

"Reuben?"

"Ugh, NO!"

Ella laughed. "Sorry!" She sighed. "Okay, let's see…Mack?"

"Nuh-uh."

"That Saffiro guy we met at the store? Or that Oswald fellow?"

"No and no."

Ella smirked deviously. "…Flint?"

She got the reaction she wanted. She could feel the Mew picturing a kiss between her and the Flareon. Suddenly, she felt the Mew's hand tighten, even beginning to sweat a bit. She saw the blush in Gwyn's cheeks growing almost immediately, plus her sweet smile growing. To top it all off, her tail was wagging enthusiastically. A wagging tail was usually a telltale sign of great happiness.

Ella let go of Gwyn's hand and patted her on the head. "I think…we have a winner."

Gwyn's eyes suddenly flew open. "Wait, what?"

Ella poked her nose. "You've got a crush on Flint."

Gwyn's face suddenly went all red. "I…I have a… _meep_!" She fell onto her side and hid her face in her pillow. Ella chuckled at how shy and cutesy the Mew was suddenly acting.

"Aww, your first crush. How do you feel?"

"Very confused!" Gwyn squeaked. "What are these weird feelings in me? Why is everything suddenly getting warmer?!"

Ella picked her up and rubbed her head. "Shh, shh, cease your quivering nerves, my cutesy companion. It is perfectly normal what you're feeling. You just never felt any of that because you've been cooped up in a shop for most of your life."

Gwyn hugged her pillow close to her chest. "I…have a crush…on Flint?" Once more, her face turned red.

"It honestly doesn't surprise me. You've been hugging and snuggling him like it was nothing."

Gwyn looked down. "That's how I always expressed most my feelings. Whenever I'm happy, I want to hug someone and make them feel happy. I though Flint loved it when I hugged him."

Ella looked to the side with a subtle grin. _Oh yeah, absolutely ecstatic from your attention._ "You're not saying it's a bad thing, right?"

"…no."

Ella grinned. "I think you and Flint would make a cute couple."

"…what do I do?"

"Well, the inner shipper inside me says you two should totally confess your feelings right now. The rational part of me is reminding me you _just_ now realized this. I'd give it some time for you to figure out how much you like Flint."

Gwyn looked down, then nibbled on her pillow. "…how long would that take?"

"I don't know, months? You two are close as it is." She sighed. "But believe me, it's something you need to put a lot of thought into. You can't just run up to a guy and expect everything to be sunshine and rainbows. Especially if you date one guy throughout high school and a little of your first year of college."

Gwyn pushed her pillow up to her face more. "Why?"

"Sometimes you _think_ your high school sweetheart is the one, then you end up breaking up and pursuing another guy. Not common for a first romance to always work out…unless you read any number of romance or fiction novels."

Gwyn's eyes widened. "Does that mean Flint and I won't be friends anymore?! NO!"

Ella slapped her paws over her mouth. "Sweetie, no. For all I know, you and Flint will hit it off and be happy together. Don't look to me for advice on long term relationships. Only ever had one boyfriend in my life. Plenty of dates with other guys, but only one boyfriend."

Gwyn relaxed herself and stared at her. "You mean Wes."

Ella glanced to the side. "Yeah…" She looked at the tent floor.

The Mew blinked, suddenly curious. "Were you happy with him?"

"Happy as I can be?"

"Did you love each other?"

"…I…used to, I guess…"

"You guess?"

Ella sighed and scratched her head. "It's…complicated. A lot was happening around the time and…I just had to end the relationship then and there."

Gwyn narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Ella groaned and pinched between her eyes. "I walked myself into this…" She breathed out, then did her best to smile. "Well, guess I owe you an explanation…" She looked up. "We were friends, from kindergarten up to middle school. High school started up and…well, I asked him out on a date because…well, I noticed he was…dashing and handsome…and I always admired his courageous heart. It attracted me to him.

"So, there we were, a couple of Eeveelutions in love…"

* * *

"…just roaming the halls without a care in the world," Wes stated as he explained the beginning of his relationship. He held a paw over his lips. "After she asked me out and we went steady, I…began noticing some differences in how I looked at her. She was just so…wow…and she acted so…whoa…and she looked so…wow…"

Tony held his chin in his hand with bored eyes. "What a detailed and thought-provoking explanation," he sarcastically stated.

"Gee, thanks!" Wes exclaimed happily, making Tony facepalm. The Umbreon scratched his cheek. "I couldn't really explain how I felt at the time. Romance was never my strong suit. If it doesn't involve dungeons or treasure or rare artifacts, I was at a loss."

"Explains your grades throughout high school…" Flint muttered.

"At least I had a cool older brother to help me out!" Wes praised, poking at the Flareon's cheek.

"I only helped you because I didn't want you living with Mom until you were in your sixties."

"If I wasn't down on my luck, I wouldn't have!" Wes shouted.

"Shh," Griffin hushed. "The girls might be sleeping."

"Oh, right, sorry…" Wes got back on track. "Anyway, Ella and I were high school sweethearts all the way through. When we weren't dealing with homework and classes, the three of us would be going out on dangerous adventures around the Earth Zone!" He hooked his foreleg around Flint. "It was the best!"

Flint sighed and pulled his leg off. "It was a fun pastime in our youthful years, but reality eventually had to set in."

"Either way, Ella always loved coming with me." Wes held his chin with a prideful grin. "She found my idealistic nature charming."

"Did you two ever go out on dates?" Tony asked in interest.

"Well, I never planned any intentional dates. There was this one time we ended up trapped in a hole with some fruit, so…I wasn't the most reliable guy on that stuff. Ella, however, always took us to fine and classy restaurants. Probably should've clued me how she could afford all that…" He groaned and pulled on his tank top's collar. "Downside, she made me wear a suit whenever we went out. She can be a bit demanding about personal appearance. I remember her sitting me down in front of her vanity mirror and brushing my fur out for a half hour." He shivered. "That was the most uncomfortable thirty minutes I had to sit through."

Flint closed his eyes and decided to stir the pot with a little teasing, most likely as a bit of payback for earlier. "That's nothing compared to when they wanted some…privacy."

Wes' eyes widened, then he pulled down on his hat. "Bro, please…"

"It was the typical stuff. Lots of cuddling and flirting, though Wes' flirts were a bit themed around treasure." He smirked. "I also would occasionally walk in on them making out."

Tony laughed and fell onto his back while Wes' face went deep red. "I liked you better when you were quiet…"

Flint patted the Umbreon's back. "Not my fault you two decided to do that in the living room. That was around the time you were getting more comfortable with the relationship."

Wes shot a glare at him. "I _will_ bring up your other romantic blunders if you keep embarrassing me!"

"Consider us even. At least I didn't bring up the few times you two were caught in compromising positions." The smirk on that Flareon's face…

Wes shrieked while Tony held his gut and busted out in laughter. Wes flailed his paws in defense. "We weren't doing anything, I swear! We were just making out!" He held his face as that only made the Dewott laugh harder. "Ugh…"

Griffin sighed and pinched between his eyes, actually _pitying_ the Umbreon. "Want me to slap you when you start saying something stupid?"

"Please and thank you…" the Umbreon accepted gratefully, comedically teary-eyed.

Tony struggled to reign in his laughter, coughing on air. "Hahaha, please s-s-stop! I'm going to bust a gut- ahahaha!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Real mature, Sparks."

Tony finally calmed himself down and flipped back onto his rear. "Oh, don't take it personally, Slick. I'd want something you had with Ella any day of the week. A nice girl who… _gets_ me." Griffin just rolled his eyes.

Wes sighed and wiped his face. "Eh…I don't blame you. Ella and I were happy together. I'd…say she was the best thing that came into my life…" He rubbed his foreleg.

Flint tilted his head. "You seem upset…"

"…I respect Ella's wishes to see other people, but…honestly, I've been having a hard time not looking back." He closed his eyes. "I…want to move on, but…"

Flint's eyes widen. "Wait…you _want_ to move on…"

Griffin raised his brow. "As in you haven't…"

Tony was as surprised as Flint. "You're not implying…"

Wes looked between the three, then nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…"

* * *

Ella sighed and rested her head on her pillow. "It was a decision I made in the moment, too. I still don't know if there's still something I feel for him…I almost felt bad for making such a hasty decision, too."

Gwyn stroked her head comfortingly. "So…you didn't want to break-up with Wes?"

"At the time, no. He…gets me, you know? I was always attracted to him, because…despite treasure hunting being a risky occupation, he was always a dreamer. Nothing ever stopped him, even when he started having crummy raids. Nothing got in his way; a gang of pirates couldn't effectively slow him down. Wes will put his mind to something and go all the way to achieve his goals, despite the odds." She rested her paws over her stomach. "Maybe that's why I agreed to come along with him, just to get a sense of that side of his. I knew how sad he was when Flint and I eventually stopped tagging along. Plus, this is kind of an important deal."

Gwyn bent forward and looked down into her eyes. "Was there anything about Wes you didn't like?"

Ella smirked. "Oh, where do I begin with that? He had no sense or appreciation for class, for one. Have you seen the way he takes care of himself? Got worse when he focused more on treasure hunting than college. That's another thing. He's a sweet guy, but terrible in school without someone to keep a leash on him. Never could trust him to do his homework. He's also a bit obnoxious and has a bit of a one-track mind. The second treasure is brought up, everything else disappears.

"One of his more or less appealing quirks was his recklessness. On the one paw, it makes for excitement and adventure. On the other…he sets off traps like a lunatic because it's fun. Really depends on the day."

"Is that something couples do? Put up with each other?" Gwyn asked.

Ella sat up. "It's called compromise. Hardly ever do you find someone that clicks with you without having any conflicting qualities. Though, a little arguing in a relationship is actually healthy. Helps your partner know what's bugging you or not. A situation like you and Flint are the only exception I see. You two just…work. I can't even explain it. You two just have surprisingly good chemistry together."

"You really think so?" Gwyn asked curiously.

"I still say you should give it some time to settle, but…yeah, you and Flint complement each other perfectly. I'm almost jealous. Finding the perfect guy for you is always a dream come true."

Gwyn blushed and scratched behind her head. "Flint is really nice…" She blinked and looked at Ella again. "So…you don't think Wes was the one?"

Ella sighed. "Once again, I don't know."

"You said you didn't want to break up with him."

"I was dealing with a lot of stress at the time." Ella looked down with guilty eyes. "I never meant to make it so sudden on him. I felt even worse doing it just after he broke my leg." She was suddenly grabbed by the forelegs and shook by the hysterical Mew.

"He broke your leg?!" she screamed.

Ella pushed her paws into her mouth. "Pipe down, will ya?!" she growled through her teeth. She let go of her and sighed. "Yep…Wes brought me along on one of his wacky adventures and…ended up getting me caught in one of those traps every temple seems to have."

"Were you okay?!" Gwyn exclaimed worriedly.

Ella showed a dry smirk. "No, I was permanently crippled for the rest of my life."

Gwyn glared. "…That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Hey, you're learning!" She dropped her grim and looked down at her leg foreleg. "But yeah, I was fine. Took a little time to heal. I was fortune enough to cushion the blow with some of my psychic energy. Could've been much worse."

Gwyn frowned. "Is that why you broke up with him?"

"Sort of…it was…a combination of things, actually…" Ella frowned sadly. "It's…not like he did it on purpose or anything. If…anything, it was kind of my fault my leg got crushed. If I didn't do anything, his head would've been split open like a coconut. But…it was an eye-opener…

"You know how I'm still struggling with a future?" She nodded. "Well…the stress was worse back then…"

* * *

"You're still in love with Ella?!" Flint and Tony exclaimed in hushed tones.

Wes' face went bright red. "Sort of…maybe…yeah…"

Tony pulled back and held his head, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt. "Oh my gosh…dude, I am SO sorry!"

"For what?"

"You must have been pretty ticked that I was flirting with her. If I knew, I wouldn't have…" Wes raised his paw to shush him.

"Trust me, I got used to it. You did nothing wrong." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "But yeah…I still have feelings for Ella."

"But you two broke up," Griffin reminded.

" _She_ broke up with me…" Wes glared in self-loathing. "…kind of deserved it, too."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

Flint patted his brother's back and decided to answer for him. "While we didn't know the situation regarding her…relationship with her family, we were aware she was under a bit of stress about college. Or rather… _I_ was aware. Wes…ignored her."

Wes sighed. "I was an idiot…she needed me to comfort her and help her decide if she wanted to focus on college or take to adventuring like me. Instead, I just dragged her along and ignored her concerns because this greedy jerk wanted to get to an unclaimed piece of treasure."

Griffin raised his brow. "Okay…now this has my attention."

Wes looked down glumly. "Well…it was around the edge of the Swamp Zone. Hal pointed us in the direction of a hidden temple. Naturally, I took off and dragged Ella into it. And…things didn't turn out the way I hoped…"

* * *

 _*Over a year ago*_

 _A chunk of ceiling was punched out, shattering onto the stone floor of a hallway. Wes poked his head through the hole, hanging upside-down by a rope. Ella was atop a ledge, keeping hold of the rope while it was tied to a rock. She didn't appear to be in high spirits today, though. She was tapping her digits against the rope, biting her lip._

" _Okay Ella, I don't see any signs of the undead or anything, so…well, chances are this place isn't cursed." Wes laughed. "Three cursed temples in a lifetime is enough for me."_

 _Ella glanced to the side for a moment, then spoke up, "Hey, uh…Wes? Can I ask you something?"_

" _The answer is yes!"_

" _What?"_

" _Yes, you can get half the treasure we find!" He adjusted himself and landed on his feet. "I mean, normally, I get the bigger cut, but I'm feeling generous!" He grinned. "I'm just so happy you and I still have time to go out and search for treasure."_

 _Ella narrowed her eyes. "Y-Yeah, but…"_

" _I mean, I miss Flint and all, but it's not all bad. It'll be like me taking you out on a date."_

 _Ella shimmied down the rope. "Hopefully it doesn't involve us being captured by the Desert Beasts like the other time…" She dropped down next to him and raised her paw to him. "That's not what I wanted to ask, though."_

 _Wes reached into his bag and placed a flashlight over his hat, lighting the path ahead. "Alright, what?" he asked as he started walking._

 _Ella tailed close behind and rubbed the back of her head, anxiously. "It's not like me to get nervous, but…I'm having a bit of trouble deciding a future for myself. My…ugh, my parents have been making some suggestions for me and…they aren't all that appealing. I get they want me to do well, but…it's not something that makes me happy."_

" _Uh huh…" Wes muttered absentmindedly, looking around at the walls._

" _And…I know how much you like to go out and adventure. B-Believe me, I've had the time of my life traveling with you. I just…don't know what I want to do with my life. I could either take up…business like my parents want or…become a fulltime treasure hunter like you."_

" _I see…" the Umbreon mumbled as he tapped on the wall._

" _But, we both know that treasure hunting isn't the steadiest occupation. Your dad was lucky to know the prime places for treasure, but that may not always be the case for you. It's fun, but…would it keep me afloat? If I take to my parent's plans, I'll have all I need, but…would I be happy?" She sighed. "I don't know what I should do…"_

" _I know exactly how you feel…" Wes stated quietly as he sniffed the ground. "Hmm, I think I smell the gold. A few levels down, likely."_

" _Wait…did you hear a damn thing I said?!" Ella shouted._

 _Wes jumped in panic and held his paws up. "Um…yes?"_

" _Wes, I really need you right now! This is serious!"_

" _Well, I assume so, but…c-come on, Ella, I can't pass this up!" He got low and glared at his surroundings. "Do you know how many other treasure hunters or pirates there are who would kill to find a sweet spot for looting?"_

 _Ella held her head and groaned. "That's my problem! I want to join you, but I don't know if I can make a living for myself when there's high competition for the same thing!"_

 _Wes scratched his head. "Um…flip a coin?"_

" _Are you even taking this seriously?!" She rubbed her forehead and groaned. "Arceus, you can be so…ugh, I don't even know how to feel right now!" She paced around in circles._

 _Wes cringed and tried to reason with her. "H-Hey, don't be like that…"_

" _Wes, I love this and all, but I have a future to think about and, frankly, I'm more confused than ever!" She held her head and growled. "Why does life have to be so confusing?"_

 _Wes rubbed the back of his head. "Um…El, listen, I…" He took a step forward, then froze. He felt his paw sink down on a tile. The two Eeveelutions stared at each other blankly._

 _Suddenly, a pillar fired from the ceiling and went straight down for Wes. Without thinking, Ella tackled him out of the way, but was left to the mercy of the trap._

 _The moment Wes landed on his back, his ears were flooded with Ella's shrieks of agony. His eyes immediately flew open, then scrambled to his feet. He saw the Espeon's leg being crushed under the pillar, with a psychic field deployed around her. From the sound of it, it did little to lessen the pain._

 _Suddenly, all thoughts of greed and treasure became nonexistent to the Umbreon. "ELLA!" He activated his Star Amulet, then threw himself into the pillar with a quick Mystic Burst, still slightly unperfected from lack of practice. It gave him just enough force to break the pillar to pieces._

 _He ignored the immediate fatigue from his body and ran over to her side. She was biting down on her shirt to keep her screams contained while tears streamed down her face._

 _Wes held the Espeon in his forelegs, with tears running down his eyes. "Ella, NO!" He threw his paw out and twisted it. "Warp Tunnel!" A spiraling portal opened up before him. He got Ella onto his back before charging through, returning him back home._

* * *

 _Some time passed. Ella wasn't sure how long. Hours, maybe. The last thing she remembered was a lot of pain and a lot of screaming._

 _She finally came to, her eyes fluttering open. She felt weak and exhausted. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling with lights. She didn't remember those being in the temple. Were they still in the temple?_

 _Actually, that reminded her…_

" _Wes?" she mumbled. "Wes…?"_

" _Ella!" an excited, relieved voice called out to her. She turned her head and got a look at his teary eyes before suddenly being thrown into a hug. "Oh thank legends, you're alright!" He kissed her cheek a few times and buried his head into her neck. "You have no idea how worried I was!"_

 _Now it was all coming back to her. She raised her paw and held her head. "How…long was I out?"_

" _Six hours. I rushed you to the hospital as fast as I could." He pulled away and twiddled his digits together. "Your…leg got crushed under some stone."_

 _Ella lifted her head and saw her left hindleg being elevated in a harness. It was in a cast, as she expected. "Huh…that's why I felt like I was wearing a clunky sock…" She also noticed she was in a hospital gown._

 _He pressed his paws together and got down on his haunches. "I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I should've been more careful!"_

 _Ella narrowed her eyes, a part of her flattered he cared. Another part of her, however, was a little…cold. "Wes…Wes, I…"_

 _She couldn't get a word out as they both heard rushing through the halls outside. They exchanged glances, then jumped when the door flew open. A male Pyroar wearing a suit looked around before spotting her. "Ella!" He ran to her bedside and looked her over. "Are you alright, pumpkin?!"_

 _Ella sighed and patted his paw. "I'm fine, Dad. Just a little dazed."_

" _Oh, you have no idea how relieved we are!" Entering the room after was another Espeon, who appeared much older than Ella, though retained some of her youth in the face. She wore a blue dress with a white shawl draped over her back and shoulders. "We rushed back from our meeting as fast as we could." She stopped by her husband and held her daughter's face. "Dearie, just look at how pale you are…"_

 _Ella rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, really."_

 _Wes grinned sheepishly. "A little worse for wear, but she's perfectly fine…" His blood went cold as his girlfriend's parents shot him glares that burned into his soul. "…can't say the same for me," he squeaked._

" _The doctor told us EXACTLY what happened!" The older Espeon marched around the bed and jabbed him in the chest. "I_ knew _you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you!"_

" _Kind of harsh for my five-year-old self," Wes mumbled._

 _The Pyroar held his face and groaned, then looked to Ella. "This is why we didn't want you going off on those dangerous adventures. You could've been killed!"_

" _But she wasn't!" Wes reminded. More snarls came at him._

 _Ella sighed and pinched between her eyes. "Wes…stop talking…please…"_

 _The older Espeon huffed, then looked to her daughter. "You should've been focusing more on your studies than galivanting with this troublemaking buffoon. How do you expect to get anywhere in life if you run off and play these silly games?"_

" _Hey, treasure hunting is a real jo-!" Wes tried to argue, but Ella's glare forced him to shut up. "…sorry."_

 _Ella's mother sat on her haunches and crossed her forelegs. "Why must you be so resistant with us, Ella? We have everything set up for you, a brilliant future! You could have it all! You could be marrying a doctor! Or a lawyer! Or just about anyone else! And now look where we are!"_

 _The Pyroar held up his paw. "Okay Elise, that's enough. Don't make the boy feel worse." Wes' ears drooped._

 _Elise sighed and stood up. "I just…I just don't understand. Sweetheart, you could follow in the family footsteps. A lot of hard work to get there, but we're providing the opportunity for success. This foolishness of treasure hunting is all risk. We don't want our daughter taking risks her whole life. I almost had a heart attack earlier!"_

 _Ella closed her eyes and seethed through her teeth, trying to keep her patience. "Mom…Dad…I get it…but no."_

 _Pyroar narrowed his eyes. "So, you wish to become a treasure hunter?"_

 _Ella glanced at Wes for a moment, then sighed. "…Can you just…just go? I need to talk to Wes for a moment…"_

 _Elise huffed, then held her paw over her heart. "Fine…but once you come home, we're going to have a serious talk about this."_

 _Pyroar stroked his daughter's head. "We're just happy you're okay."_

" _Thanks…" she mumbled._

 _Elise turned for the door. "Come along, Owen. Let's leave our daughter be." She shot one last glare at Wes, who shrunk back a bit, then looked once more to Ella. "I'll make sure we have a big dinner when you get out of the hospital. All your favorites."_

 _The sentiment got the Espeon to smile, just a little. "Thanks…" Once her parents were out of the room, she sighed in relief. "They mean well…" she told herself, somewhat bitterly._

 _Wes also eased up once they were gone, holding his racing heart. "Geez…I think I would've ended up in one of those beds if you weren't with me…" he joked lightly, still a little queasy._

 _Ella closed her eyes, then breathed out through her nose. "…Wes, we need to talk."_

" _Look, I'm really sorry about your leg. I'll make it up to you!" Wes winked. "I know a guy who can get us some damn good ice cream!"_

" _That's…actually what I wanted to talk about: us." The Umbreon blinked. Ella sighed and faced the ceiling. "Wes…I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Ever since Flint took off to focus on his classes, it…made me realize how little I'm prepared for the real world." She held her face. "I can't keep doing_ this _all my life."_

 _Wes raised his brow. "This?"_

" _Let's look at the facts. I work in a bar, I have zero idea what I want to take up with my life, my parents and I aren't seeing eye-to-eye, and now I'm lying in a hospital with a broken leg." She shifted her head and faced him. "And I really needed your help."_

 _Wes' ears drooped. "Ella…"_

" _You were more focused on the treasure than anything else. You weren't even paying attention to me. I really needed your help. I thought…you'd might have an answer for me." She sighed. "A part of me wanted to keep treasure hunting with you forever. I want to be a dreamer like you._

" _But…reality's setting in. I just can't anymore."_

 _Wes narrowed his eyes sadly. "You're…saying you don't want to come on adventures with me anymore?"_

" _Not just that." She held his shoulder. "Wes, you're a great guy and…we've had some great times together, but…" She looked down. "You're…not exactly the perfect guy."_

"… _what?" He felt his voice crack._

" _Sometimes I feel like…you don't feel the same way about me as I do for you. You've ditched me on dates, you mostly talk about hunting, and…" She closed her eyes. "…I feel like I come second in your life. Not even for something like family or the like. Sometimes I think…being the best means more to you than…everything else."_

 _Wes held her paw. "Ella, I don't think that…"_

" _And I'm flattered you put everything aside just to help me. It…does show your good side. You're a great guy, Wes, but…I just think we should…see other people."_

 _The Umbreon's eyes began to water. "You're…breaking up with me?"_

" _It's nothing against you, but…" She looked away, almost guiltily. "I just don't see us spending the rest of our lives together." She felt the Umbreon's body tremble. "B-But that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends! I still think you're a cool guy! Just…not_ the _guy, you know?"_

 _Wes scratched up at the floor with his claws, then rubbed his eyes into his sleeve. Ella flinched, half-expecting him to burst into tears. Instead, surprisingly, he just showed her a bright grin. "Oh…w-well, okay then. If that's what you want, I respect your decision."_

 _Ella raised her brow suspiciously. "You're…sure?"_

" _Sure! I get it! I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world!" He laughed and knocked himself on the head. "Silly ol' Wes always causing trouble!" He smiled sincerely. "I…do still want to be friends with you. We have been since we were kids."_

 _Ella smiled. "You mean it?"_

" _Of course."_

 _She reached out and hugged him close. "Thanks for understanding, Wes."_

 _He hugged her back. "I'll grab Flint later and we'll bring you some dinner. We can just…hang out and stuff."_

" _That'd be nice." She pulled away, then frowned. "You're sure you're okay with this? I mean, if you want to talk about it some more-"_

 _Wes held his paw up. "N-No! That's fine! I totally get it! I should've respected your feelings more and…not be a horrible boyfriend like the way I was." He smiled kindly. "I just want what makes you happy."_

 _Ella smiled. "You're the best, Wes."_

* * *

Ella sighed and hugged her pillow closely. "…Sometimes…I look back on that day and think…'Did I make the right decision?'"

Gwyn held her pillow in her lap. "I'm…sorry things didn't work out between you two…"

"I'm surprised we stayed strong until college." She sighed. "Guess looking for a stable future made for different priorities."

"Did Wes love you?"

"It was hard to tell with him. He definitely cared about me, but…" She looked down, then looked to Gwyn. "I don't think he ever once said 'I love you' to me."

Gwyn's eyes widened. "Really?"

"No. I have, but…he never really said it. He would say things like 'The feeling's mutual' or 'Back at ya.' I _get_ what he means, but…he never really said it to my face. It…kind of hurt, in a way."

Gwyn frowned. "I'm really sorry…"

"I'm sorry for myself…" Ella closed her eyes. "Wes was the only guy who…really stood out to me. He's always been there to help me get back up. Only recently, he helped give me the confidence to stretch my wings. For what he lacks in romantic passion, he makes up for in optimism."

"…" Gwyn scooched closer and rested her head against hers. "Ella…can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Would you consider giving Wes…a second chance?"

Ella chuckled dryly. "Now that's a question…" She sighed. "I don't know…maybe?"

"…Do you still love him?"

"…I really don't know." She held her heart. "I'd be lying to myself if I said something wasn't still there. There's definitely some remnant of that flame we once shared."

"Would you be willing to try and rekindle your relationship?"

"We haven't talked much about the break-up. It was mostly mutual. Nothing too dramatic. Maybe I could talk to him…" She rubbed her eyes. "Definitely not now. We still need to get ourselves ready for the Snow Zone."

"Yeah, right…" Gwyn shuffled back to her sleeping bag and shimmied on in. "…Ella, did you mean it when you said Flint and I would make a good couple?"

"Every word." Ella tucked herself under her blanket.

"Well…I think you and Wes are really close. If it's any consideration, I think you two work better than you think."

"When did you start becoming the romance expert?" she joked.

"I'm an expert on being happy!" Gwyn boasted.

"Fair, fair…" She yawned. "Goodnight, Gwyn."

"Nighty-Night, Ella!"

* * *

Wes rubbed the back of his head. "She said I didn't consider her feelings all that much and…well, she broke up with me and I…went along with it."

Tony patted his back. "Sympathies, my friend. I would've treated you to a drink if I knew you before then."

"You're not old enough to legally drink," Griffin pointed out.

"When has THAT stopped me?"

Flint looked to his brother. "I was honestly surprised how well you took it, too. I felt like you two were incredibly close." He narrowed his eyes. "Although, if you're truly admitting there's still something there for her…"

"…I lied to her face." Wes held his face. "Well…sort of. If I just pretended to ignore them, maybe they would go away. Instead…I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful and amazing she was." He pinched between his eyes. "And when word got around she was finally single, I had to deal with guys flirting with her. Oh, the first month was a REAL joy. I'd see guys carrying her belongings, holding the door open for her, signing her cast with little hearts and stuff, and all that fun stuff.

"Then there's me! The idiot who ignored his girlfriend because of his single-minded desire to become rich and famous! The same guy who didn't openly appreciate her as much as her! The same guy who thought about treasure more than her! The same guy who should've held her on a higher pedestal! The same guy who…" He sighed and rubbed his foreleg. "…the same guy who never told her 'I love you.'"

"Ouch…" Tony mumbled. "Yeah, that's a real-!" Griffin punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm and rephrased himself carefully. "I mean…yeah, that can end most relationships…sorry, man…"

Flint crossed his forelegs. "Didn't help she was dealing with some stress of her own."

Wes sighed. "I should've been better to her…"

"Why not just try and patch things up with her?" Tony asked. "Seems like you gave this a lot of thought."

"I don't want to seem like I'm begging." He rubbed his foreleg. "Besides, I doubt she would want to give it another chance."

Griffin close his eyes. "You never know." The three looked to him. "It's not my forte, obviously, but I see you and Ella have a strong bond. Best you can do is keep supporting her and…I don't know, hope whatever happens…happens."

They blinked at him, a bit stunned, then Tony went, "Wow…never expected such profound wisdom out of you."

"Bite me." Griffin pulled his sheets and threw them over himself as he laid down. "Now, go to bed already." Tony shrugged and slipped under his covers as well.

Wes pulled his blankets up, stared down at them for a moment, then looked over at Flint as he got comfortable. "Hey bro?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Ella and I were good for each other?"

"You two had your faults with each other, but…" He smirked to himself. "I did see you were happy. Maybe Griffin's right, try and do what you do. Maybe something will happen on its own."

Wes breathed out. "Best of luck." He smiled at his older brother. "You know I wasn't lying. You've got a pretty good shot with Gwyn."

"…thanks." Flint yawned and rolled onto his side. "Night, Wes."

"Night, Flint." Wes dropped his head onto his pillow, then drifted away into dreamland.

* * *

Deep in the snowy region of the Snow Zone rested a lone tavern hidden away in the mountains, staying strong against the fierce winds. However, parked outside the establishment was a familiar pirate airship: The Wasteland. A full house has taken up the tavern, filled with the noisy pirates.

The waiters and bartenders kept their distance from the party of Desert Beasts, as they chugged away at their ale. It was wise not to mess with them, even if it costed them a supply of drinks with little to pay it off.

However, this little trip into the Snow Zone was hardly a matter of celebration, but a time to reflect. With some peace away from the lone shadow that has taken up residence in their ship, they were free to speak their minds.

And they weren't happy.

"Lousy scallywags workin' us to the bone!" Julius cried out in a drunken fit, slamming his pincer and cannon down on the table. "That there Nightmare fella and his little friends are going to run us dry any day now!"

"How I wish to end their pitiful existences with my claws!" Leigh shouted, just as drunk.

Lyra shook her fist in agreement, pantomiming her frustrations. Banama blinked at her, then looked to the other. "She's pretty certain that shadow was messing with her concertina." She pouted and crossed her arms in a fit. He patted her back. "Ease up, lass." He glared. "Is all this work really worth it?"

Graham seemed a lot more relaxed than his associates, but even he wasn't immune to the recent frustrations that plagued their crew. "It better be. That freak of nature has not given me a moment's rest. I think this is the hardest I've worked on the ship in ages."

Arguing went around the table, shouting, screaming and throwing of full beer mugs. The only three who were joined in the argument were Ambrosine, Tyrone, and Arid, who was quietly sipping his scotch.

Ambrosine leaned over to the Tyrogue and asked, "How long until they calm down?"

"When they're this drunk and frazzled, I give it a few hours." He sighed. "Not that I blame them. Pretty sure that thing was eying up my gauntlet at one point," he said as he raised his arm.

"You did say it was a powerful artifact."

"I would want nothing more than to get this thing off my arm, but I _really_ don't want to hand it over to one of those things."

Ambrosine sighed, then held her cheek in her hand. "This is not what I imagined being a pirate would lead to…"

Arid downed his mug of scotch, listening closely to the complaints of his crew. He wiped his lips, took a deep breath, then slammed the mug down on the table, scaring everyone into attention. He tapped his index finger on the table with his teeth bared into a frown.

"Ladies…gentlemen…" He looked up at them. "I like…being a pirate. Nothing will change that. And I know we took to the skies because we wanted to live the free life. We sail those skies to be something big. Free and powerful." He snarled. "So, no one understands better than me how much I despise these new arrangements of ours."

Cheshire carved into the table. "Why are we letting them push us around, then?"

"From where it stands, we can't do anything. Even if we could handle the likes of their shadows, there's just going to be more of them. It stands to reason they have some heavy hitters." He gripped his mug. "This deal was taken simply to keep our lives for the next new journey."

"So far, doesn't feel like the favorable option," Indigo sneered.

"No kidding," Jones added. "They could just turn on us.'

"As far as we care, new hosts for their shadows will make them stronger. Despite wanting to eradicate us all, they need hosts to do it." He glared. "Submit to the darkness…yeah, right."

Zerif, with Mr. Pooky resting in his hair, sipped his drink. "What are we supposed to do? Either way, we get no choice."

"Oh, we will make a choice of our own." Arid clasped his hands together and held them over the table. "We'll take advantage of this deal as long as we can, then we book it the second they start something."

Jeffery smirked and perched atop his shoulder. "You heard the captain! Nothing to worry about!"

Drake closed his eyes. "Our deaths seem inevitable."

"When has that ever stopped us?" Malcolm brought up with a grin. "We'll teach those shadow jerks a lesson."

"The captain is right, though," Pain Train reminded. "We can't do anything reckless with the situation we're stuck in."

Arid closed his eyes, then growled quietly. "Perhaps it is time to step out and clear our heads. Perhaps a journey through this cold desert might bring us fortune."

Rico smirked. 'I'm cool with that." The crew cheered in agreement.

Arid nodded, glad to get the morale of his crew back up. He glared out the window, staring at the ship. Even with no magic of his own, he could feel the creature roaming the boat, more energized than normal. He remembered it laughing about something just before they docked.

 _Something tells me we're close to something big…just not something I want._


	75. Chapter 75

_**Ch.75: A Look into a Withered Past! The Destruction of the Memory!**_

Sailing through the blustery and cold winds of the Snow Zone wasn't the optimal environment for the Wasteland, but they were directed to station themselves around here until further orders. Arid was almost convinced Nightmare wanted them to freeze to death or catch hypothermia. The Snow Zone was barely hospitable, with very few towns and cities to turn to.

However, what made the trip more unbearable than the cold was their evil stowaway that kept tormenting them. No privacy or peace on their ship. It was just that evil looking shadow staring at them with the evil eye. Labor on the ship never felt so uncomfortable.

Lyra did her best to keep crew morale high, playing away on her concertina and doing her usual happy jig, though she didn't quite have the same pep in her spirit. The shadow apparently didn't appreciate her taste in music, which rightfully ticked her off. Even without speaking, she can express a whole lot of anger in mere gestures.

Arid watched his crew from the upper deck, scowling at the pestering shadow loathsomely. Jeffery fluttered onto his shoulder and crossed his wings. "I've been pleading for years to get them to fear and respect me. Now this jerk is thrown onto our ship and I'm starting to feel as down as them."

Arid closed his eyes. "The unfortunate circumstances of the deal. If we even try to overthrow him, that Nightmare fellow will capsize us."

Jeffery sneered. "Who do they think they are? We're the terrors of the sky! The raiders of the people's treasure! Reduced to the lowly position of delivery service! And for what?! The promise of _their_ corruptive power?!"

Arid pinched down on the bird's beak. "Pipe down. You're giving me a headache." He glared as the shadow slithered up the crow's nest. "I want nothing more than to be rid us of their threats. Their power is starting to become less tempting. However, it is best we see this through."

Jeffery pulled his beak from his grip. "For what?! We're supposed to be the best! You, the great pirate captain, are too proud a man to play second fiddle to an apparition of death!"

"Do you forget our original objective?" Jeffery crossed his wings and raised his brow. "They, too, seek the Idol of Origin. It doesn't matter how powerful these shadows are. With that kind of power in our hands, we can easily overthrow their king."

The Chatot grew a devious smirk. "Oh captain…that's positively perfect!"

"Let them think they are in control. Once we've proven ourselves and gained their trust, things will be all the easier for us." He glared up, spying the shadow watching from the crow's nest. "This isn't how I would want things, but we must take what we get to make our names known. And the Desert Beasts will go down as the Legendary Pirate Crew to terrorize the seas." He clenched his fist. "We will surpass the name of the Underworld Raiders."

Jeffery closed his eyes and smirked. "The pirate crew that disbanded almost sixty years ago. Real legends, they were. I bet you could beat their captain, though."

Arid shook his head. "I don't hold the same faith as you." He resumed glaring up at the shadow. "What is that thing so jittery about?"

"Nightmare told us to wait for orders out here." Jeffery grunted at the thought. "I'm still convinced he wants us to freeze to death."

"We'll have to consider new modifications for the ship."

* * *

Inside the ship, lunch was being prepared for the crew. On cooking duty was Ambrosine, Zerif, and Rico. Ambrosine was still getting used to most of the crew, though she has yet to make steady relations with Zerif. They weren't on bad terms, but nothing to really relate to. Also, she finds it a bit strange he walked around with a teddy bear (but she would never say it to his face).

Rico was one of the kinder pirates on board, so she found it easy to talk to him. He was stirring a pot of stew, then tasted the batch. He smacked his lips together as he silently judged it. "Hmm…Ambrosine! I need some pepper over here!"

"Pepper! Got it!" She rushed to the other side of the kitchen and tossed the container to him, which he caught.

"Appreciated." He stirred the pot while sprinkling and mixing the pepper in. "How good are you at cooking?"

"Pretty basic. I had to learn while I was on my own. A handy skill everyone should know."

"Heh, it's a skill you have to pick up if you want to stay afloat with us. We don't take slackers on this ship." He tasted the stew again, then nodded. "Now that's what I wanted!" He closed the lid over the pot. "How those rolls coming along, Zerif?"

The Zoroark was having a side of rum as he worked, so he was standing a little tipsy. "Don't- _hiccup-_ rush me! Mr. Pooky and I are working as fast as we…c-can!" His bear sat beside the cutting board where the rolls were being kneaded. It was even wearing a little chef's hat. "Mr. Pooky, you handle the chopping!"

The bear's head tilted to the side.

Zerif waved a cutlass at him unsteadily. "A-Alright, you lazy _feller_ …I-I'll take this one, but you- _hic-_ owe me!"

Ambrosine calmly pulled the fox away from the counter. "Uh, Zerif? You sure you should be cooking like that?"

"Don't sass me! I've been far more wasted than this!" He shoved Ambrosine off and stabbed the cutlass into the cutting board. "These rolls will be _tasted_ delic- _hic-_ ious when I'm _dOnE_ with them!" He took another swig of rum, then rolled out the dough.

Rico pulled the baffled Steenee away from him. "Best not to bug him. There's an artillery of knifes in his hair waiting to be thrown." He pulled out a second bottle of rum and some shot glasses. "Leave him be and we can take our break." He handed her a glass and poured her a drink.

"Eh…thanks."

Rico poured himself one and downed it in one shot. "Ah…" He poured himself another. "So, don't think I've gotten the memo."

"Uh…what memo?"

"You were a stowaway, right? I figured by now you would've told Indigo or Tyrone what you were doing before you decided to board us." He took a second shot. "I'd feel left out of the fun."

"Oh." Ambrosine looked at her glass and swirled it around. "Um…nothing special. Just been running around on my own."

"Come on, there's more to it than that. You don't look like someone who has been running her whole life." He pressed on her forehead. "I can see it in your face. The eyes never lie. You used to live in a nice place. I'd say you came from a pretty wealthy family."

Ambrosine's eyes widened. "How…did you know that?"

He smirked impishly. "Oh, I didn't. Did you know I'm good at bullshitting?"

"Wha-HEY!" She punched him in the side, making him laugh. "Jerk!" she yelled with a puffy pout.

"Another thing you pick up around here: making shit up as you go along." He poured himself a third shot. "So, you really did come from a wealthy family?"

Ambrosine calmed down, then sighed in defeat. "Fine…I did. I came from a…family of doctors."

"That explains your magical talent. They taught you a whole bunch of healing spells."

"More than healing spells." Ambrosine lifted her hand and lit it up in her magic. "Studying the body and its properties to heal damage or invigorate it. There are several fields of magic for utilizing the full scope of healing magic, even for combat of all things!"

"Ah, yeah! I heard something about that!" Rico kicked his leg up and raised his rum bottle. "I will heal you…to DEATH!" He chuckled to himself. "Makes absolutely no sense, but sounds kind of badass."

"Heh, sure…" Ambrosine waved her hand around. "I use my healing magic to help where I'm needed…though, I wouldn't go as far as save someone's life if their fate is inevitable."

Rico raised his brow. "What do you mean? Aren't doctors supposed to do all they can to save another life?"

"I'm not a doctor, I'm a basic healer. And really…there's just no point in going that extra mile when you do all that you can." She sighed and held her face. "…Those treasure hunters…I was stuck with one of them back in that underwater temple. He…saved my life."

Rico smirked to himself. "Eh, at the end of the day, they're a bunch of nice guys."

"It just makes no sense to me, though. Shouldn't someone's first concern be getting themselves to safety? He was in just as much danger as I was."

"From what I recall, you were unconscious when you got through into the whirlpool. The Flareon wasn't. And he also had equipment on."

Ambrosine rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever. So…maybe he wasn't doing anything stupid or out of his way. But…the idea still baffles me. I mean…ask me this: would you throw yourself in front of a stranger if they were going to be shot dead?"

Rico shrugged. "Not really."

"Exactly! But…would you do the same for someone like…Ray?"

Rico held his shot glass up his lips and paused. He blinked a couple times, then glared slightly at her. "…Okay, what's all this about?"

"What?"

"Look, if something like that were to happen to Ray, I would throw myself in the way to save him. He's just a kid."

Ambrosine narrowed her eyes. "But…doesn't your own life mean more to you than anything else?"

Rico set the shot glass down. "Ambrosine? Can I call you Amber? Why are you asking all this? Are you…afraid of something? Are you scared of dying?"

Ambrosine bit her lip, then placed her hand over her heart. "…It's something that…never made sense to me as a healer. The lengths someone will go when it's well out of the parameters of life. To save a life and live or to save a life and die. Why would anyone go the extra step if it means an untimely end for themselves? They weren't the ones in danger. So…why would someone want to save someone on the verge of death…if it means they might die as well? Why is another life more important than your own?"

"Um…" Rico rubbed the back of his head. "Geez Am, I'm…not really qualified to give you a philosophy lesson. Where did this all come from?"

Ambrosine sighed. "From a rather frightening experience I don't want to go through again…" She touched over her heart timidly.

Rico narrowed his eyes, then held her shoulder. "Hey…I didn't mean to upset you…"

She touched his hand and patted it softly. "I require more time until I feel comfortable around you guys…" She smiled lightly. "But…I'd say we're off to a good start…" Rico grinned, accepting the answer.

Just then, there was a loud rapping on the kitchen door before Julius forced himself in. "Hey! Put everythin' on hold! Ye need to see this!"

Zerif, having finished making the dough for rolls, glared at the crustacean. "What's got your cannon in a twist?"

"Our ship flew over somethin'! Ye need to see it for yerself, trust me!" Julius ran back outside, leaving the cold winds to invade the kitchen.

Rico groaned before zipping up his jacket. "This better be good…" He and Zerif ran out after him. Ambrosine took the stew off the burner, turned the burner off, then chased after them.

Most of the crew was gathered at the main deck, some still confused while others were preoccupied with looking over the side. Ambrosine couldn't find Rico or Zerif in the crowd, but she spotted the captain hanging in the upper deck. She ran up to his side as he looked at the ground.

"Captain?" Ambrosine called out, stopping by him. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Arid narrowed his eyes. "Jeffery spotted something over the horizon, so I had Jones change our course." He pointed ahead. "And we happened upon that."

Ambrosine followed his finger, then her eyes widened in disbelief. She could see the place in question, as it stood out from all the white in her vision. A sight riddled with gray and black, filled with destruction.

A destroyed village hidden in the snow.

* * *

With their encounter from the two shadow assassins, Fernando's group were escorting Jonathan through the Storm Zone until they reached the Snow Zone. After that, it was sheer luck if Jonathan would be able to find his way to the hidden library. He still had time to plan for the long search through the snow. All he knew was that it was going to be a long, tiresome search.

After a long walk through the rain, the small group decided to camp out for the night. Mack set up a large tarp they could all sit under while Fernando made a campfire. Holly got out a frying pan so they could cook a meal over the flames. Jonathan just sat on his log and let them work while he read through the Immensus Library book.

Since there was time before food would be ready, and just from general lack of conversation, Mack decided to start off with, "So, a college professor is risking his ass all the way out here to find some library that's hidden in the second largest zone of the Mysto region and he has NO idea where he's going?"

Jonathan looked away, slightly embarrassed. "With…recent matters, I didn't quite account for the consequences of my quest."

"You don't say?" Fernando asked sarcastically. "Geno, my friend, I respect your commitment to your friends, but this is way out of your league."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "So, I've been told…"

Holly shook her head. "Well, that's what we'd assume if it weren't for that little demonstration of kung fu you managed."

"I still don't understand how you obtained such skill," Fernando brought up. "It just seems so unlike you to know how to fight. And at such a mastery, too."

The Scrafty rested his arms in his lap. "I can't blame you for your suspicion. Even I am lost to my own hidden talents. I know my history well and I know for certain that I've never went to a professional dojo in my life. There's simply no way I could've learned these skills."

"Hmm…" Mack went as he tapped his chin in deep thought. Suddenly, he snapped his digits with an idea. "I got it!" He stood up and exclaimed, "You've been possessed by the ghost of vengeful street fighter, seeking the one who bested him in an epic showdown before stabbing him in the back!"

Complete silence was met with wide eyes staring at the nutty Sudowoodo. Holly rolled her eyes to the side and whistled quietly. "We'll…put that in the 'maybe' pile."

Jonathan sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes. "At this point, I'll accept any answer, no matter how irrational."

Fernando shook his head. "There's definitely something unnatural about your inexplicable moves."

"Hardly matters to me now. I'm more concerned with getting out alive through the Snow Zone." Jonathan pulled on his jacket. "I'll have to buy winter clothes to make the journey. And the problem with even making it to the library. Where do I even start?"

Mack smirked. "Try one of the snowy hills. I'm sure the library is on one of them."

Holly bonked him on the head. "Yes, because it's not like there are _hundreds_ of hills that all look the freakin' same."

Fernando closed his eyes and thought it over. "Well, it's unlikely even in the Snow Zone that a library like that could stay hidden in plain view. My guess? It's hidden behind a magic tunnel."

The professor held his chin and nodded. "I assumed the same idea." He groaned and rapped his knuckles against his head. "But I possess no magic. I have no means of tracking it, much less a key." He looked to the only two magic users in their group. "Perhaps one of you could accompany me."

Holly shook her head. "Sorry sir, but I can't leave Mack. Either Griffin or I need to keep an eye on him." She leaned forward and whispered, "Seriously, he's a nut who needs special attention. If it weren't for me, he'd be wanted in several towns for punching cops. Half the times because he was drunk."

Jonathan winced, then nodded in understanding. He sighed and held his cheek in his hand. "I'll have to get lucky and hope to come across a traveler to lend me some magical assistance. Though, I want to keep the library as secret as I can."

"Not much of a secret if you discovered it existed," Mack mentioned with a smirk. "Though, with the secret of the idol out of the bag, makes you wonder how many other legends aren't just mere tales?"

Jonathan sighed and looked over the Immensus Library book. "A studious and dedicated enough scholar could certainly see past the veil the Legends left behind during their time on our realm." He ran his hand across the book. "They've contributed a lot to the creation of our world, and our myths." He narrowed his eyes. "It seems meddling in the gods' world has its own consequences."

Fernando folded his arms in his lap. "Geno, how can you be so sure you'll find this library?"

Jonathan closed his eyes. "I just know. And even Hal agrees the library is out there." He glared at the book. "Even if I have to search the entirety of the Snow Zone for the rest of my life, I will find it."

"We don't have that long," Holly reminded. "Sooner or later, the shadows will become more active in their search. Ravenfield got lucky so far, but how long until that luck runs out? Hate to remind you, but we're not dealing with a typical enemy here. And the Shadow King is still out there."

Fernando nodded. "Far as we know, he's still inhabiting Alex Ghostwind. We just don't know where he has been hiding out all these years. My witness couldn't give me an exact specification on his species."

Jonathan rubbed at his chin. "This entire adventure has been one big headache for me…"

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "That…does bring up a new point. You obviously had to go into some in depth research on the library to come to this conclusion, right?" Jonathan nodded. "Perhaps you can shed some light for us. Why?"

Jonathan chuckled to himself and waved the book at them. "If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy."

Mack smirked. "I know crazy, buster. I don't judge it."

Holly rolled her eyes at him, then gazed upon the professor. "We've seen many things, Mr. Geno. Try us."

The professor sighed, then opened to the middle of the book. "I own many books in my home, but never remembered owning a copy of this. It appeared to me during the earliest parts of my research." He glared. "I was at my lowest, searching for every answer I could unearth. The shadows are an enigma to our world with no origin. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I didn't expect the search to be maddening. I was about ready to quick by the request of my acquaintances…then this thing appears out of nowhere.

"It's so strange, too. I didn't have anything, but then this book was able to provide all I lacked. It was like a gift bestowed from the gods. A miracle."

He looked to the others after his admission. He wasn't surprised to see their skeptical faces. He doubted he would believe such a possibility himself. A book just magically appearing out of nowhere with no reason. Even with magic, it made no sense. There was no reason for a book to appear there, unless someone was playing a prank on him from afar.

Jonathan closed the book and rested his hands on the cover. "Perhaps I have gone mad."

Holly held her sickles up and shook them. "Hold on a minute, old timer. No one here thinks you're crazy."

"Well-" Holly struck Mack in the arm. "Just saying!"

"It just seems a bit suspicious, is all. I mean…you _do_ know how important that library was in the myths, right?"

Jonathan chuckled under his breath and looked to his feet. "With all the research I did, how can I not? The library is supposed to be an ever-growing vault of knowledge. Legends say it holds the secrets to all. Records on our history, lists of spells, known and forgotten, and the very process of creation by the gods. It was supposed to be their magnum opus."

Mack looked to the side with a slight smirk. "Imagine the shadows with some fancy books on their side. Now that's scary."

Fernando glanced at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

The Sudowoodo grinned nonchalantly and shrugged. "Well, just saying, but that library is dangerous in the wrong hands. What's that say, knowledge is power? If you had the secrets to the world, maybe even the universe, at your disposal, _plus_ the all-powerful Idol of Origin, you got yourself a recipe for disaster."

An exchange of surprised looks came around the circle. Jonathan looked down at the book, running what he said over in his mind. It never dawned on him just how dangerous a combination those two would be. The only thing that reassured him was that the shadows had no authority inside the library, but…would that matter with the Idol of Origin?

Jonathan clenched his teeth and pressed the book against his forehead. "That…That can't happen. It just can't…"

Holly grunted to herself. "Now I'm going to really push Griffin to get those keys…"

Fernando glared at Jonathan. "I'm beginning to have doubts again. There's no telling what you'll find in that library."

The Scrafty professor narrowed his eyes solemnly. "I've gotten too far into this to back out. I have to see this through, for Team Ravenfield's sake…and my own…"

Mack raised his brow at the professor, noting the sudden spike in his fear. An invisible purple aura flaring up from the Scrafty as he clenched tightly on the book's side. The Sudowoodo narrowed his eye seriously and leaned forward. "Hey professor…there something else you not telling us?"

Jonathan looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I can sense your fear. And it's not just general fear of the shadows. No…you were directly harmed by one."

Jonathan scratched his arm. "Oh, w-well…I did have to fend for myself when they first showed up-"

"No…this is different. Your fear is stemming from someone of great authority and power. Fear not born from pain…but born from repeated torture." Jonathan's eyes widened in shock. Mack smirked and winked. "I can read you like a book."

Fernando and Holly were getting curious, with the former asking, "Geno, what is he talking about?"

Jonathan exchanged quick glances with each of them, then sighed quietly. He set the book aside and clasped his hands onto his lap. Looking down at his hands, he said, "I suppose I owe you an explanation. But…it's not something I wish to admit." He looked at them, seeing they were preparing themselves for his admission.

"…The Shadow King has been haunting me in my sleep."

* * *

The Desert Beasts landed their ship and hopped off to get a closer look at the torched village they came across. Such a sight wasn't new to them. They have had their share of leaving being small tokens of panic for their victims, but they never got out of control to this degree. The whole village was incinerated, still standing up to the winds of the storm.

The crew looked on, some with sympathy, others with questions in mind. One such question being:

"Why is there a village out here in the freakin' Snow Zone?!" That one came from Julius.

It was no surprise they wouldn't know about this. Very rarely do they ever travel through the Snow Zone, or for that long. It was certainly unusual to see a normal looking village out in the snow. Unless it was populated by Ice-Types, the villagers must have adapted to the cold over time.

Arid narrowed his eyes. "How strange." He looked at where the village was set up.

Twin mountains on both sides of the village, and rather tall ones. Not much light was casted through the twin mountains. Their size alone could easily block out the village, with the added assistance of the blustering wind. It was a strategic location to stay hidden in the cold. Could've been marked on local maps if they wanted to stay extra hidden.

The pirate captain glared at the site, then proceeded on ahead. Jeffery, who was shivering on his shoulder and covering his sides, looked at the captain in confusion. "C-C-C-C-Captain? W-W-W-What are you-?"

"I wish to investigate the damages for myself. Perhaps we can find loose valuables still hanging around, assuming this place hasn't been picked clean."

That was enough convincing to get the rest of the crew to follow along. Stepping through what was left of the village borders, they took in just how big it was. A safe guess that the village could hold over a thousand Pokémon at once. Hard to tell when all the buildings were reduced to their most basic form. They couldn't tell a shop from a house.

Banama, Lyra, and Malcolm split off and searched around one section of the village. The silent Zangoose skipped ahead, eyes darting around curiously, then landed on a blackened object dusted with the powdery snow. She picked it up, blowing some of the snow off, then identified the object as a toy train. Or…that's what it looked like. It looked to smashed up and melted to officially declare.

She showed it to Banama and Malcolm, with the Golduck taking it in his hands. He squinted and turned the item over a couple times. "Well, this paints a dark image in my head."

Banama frowned with a small glare. "Afraid so." Lyra frowned sadly, trailing her claw down from her eye to her cheek, mimicking a tear. "You said it…" He looked around, hands in his pockets. "I can't imagine what all those villagers were thinking in their final moments."

Malcolm scowled. "I don't think we've ever officially killed anyone in our attacks."

"Think this was a raid?"

"It certainly wasn't because some idiot left their stove on."

Graham hopped along the scorched support beams of the buildings. He crouched atop a beam and looked down at the remains of the house interior. He could make out a few things. Photos burnt away, furniture lacerated to pieces, and the ash of the drywall from the collapse.

He sat down on the beam and looked upon it with slight disinterest. "What a waste of valuables. This was done out of spite, no doubt."

Julius marched through with a glare. "Aye. Can't find a speck of gold in sight. Not even some good ol' alcohol!" He crossed his arms. "Suppose there's anythin' worth salvagin'?"

"It's all junk now. Completely worthless to me." Graham hopped off the beam and walked away.

Indigo, Leigh, and Tyrone wandered around through the center of the village. Tyrone had a saddened look to his eyes as he gazed upon the destruction. He had to give the Desert Beasts credit: they've never gone this far when leaving behind a raided village. A small fire, at worse. It only reminded him of how criminally unjust other pirates and bandits were.

He crouched down and picked up a stuff toy, with burnt fabric and barely any material left inside. It was only good for a used rag, now. He gripped it tightly. "…I can't imagine what those poor children were thinking during all of this."

Indigo glanced to the side. "I've seen the worse of pokemanity myself." She ran her claws down the side of a building. "But I've never seen bandits going this far in an attack. I haven't seen or heard of violence like this since the dark ages."

"Village burning is an archaic practice," Leigh mentioned. "Still attempted, but never successfully pulled off. This was the exception."

Tyrone dropped the old toy, then looked around at the mixed ash and snow in contempt. "Did the entire village populace die?"

"I can't say for sure." Leigh glared. "Geez…"

Arid walked through the desolate land, keeping his eyes only on the path ahead of him rather than the ruins. He heard his crew searching around for anything they could take and salvage. His only concern was investigating the wreckage. Nothing here was of interest to him.

Jeffery stayed atop his head, shivering his tail feathers off. "M-My captain…let's j-just leave. W-We shouldn't dillydally in this dump."

Arid closed his eyes. "…The shadow has interest in this place."

"H-Huh?"

"I've noticed it has been getting antsier the closer we got. It senses the anguish felt from the hundreds of voices crying out for mercy. Many merciless slain for common gain." He glared at the houses. "Bandits never go this far for cash. A few casualties and deaths are expected in a raid, but this is way beyond the typical behavior."

"S-So?"

"This wasn't just a raid. They were carrying out a vendetta."

Jeffery's eyes widened. "A vendetta?! As in a hate attack?!" He looked around at the damages once more. "You're saying this was all done out of spite?!"

"Precisely."

"This…That's outrageous!" Jeffery exclaimed. "Who does that?!"

Arid glared. "Bandits who have been wronged hundreds of times over and had enough." He spotted some arrows jabbed into the building frames. Some were stained with blood. He grabbed one and pulled it out, examining the arrowhead. "This entire village could've been on their hit list…or maybe they were just trying to send a message to just one villager."

Jeffery cringed. "This is messed up…"

"I don't think you're the only one who thinks so." Arid picked up a helmet and looked it over. It was caved in from a heavy blow. It had a disfigured insignia of a dagger with teeth. "…The Barracuda Raiders."

The Chatot scratched his head. "Didn't half their troops mysteriously disappear over five years ago?"

"This attack looked like something that happened five years ago."

"Oh boy…"

Arid sighed and dropped the helmet. "Whoever they were sending a message to sent their own back…" The Darmanitan crushed the helmet under his knuckles. "There was a second massacre here…out of rage."

" **You are correct, mortal."** Jeffery shrieked and hid behind Arid as the shadow appeared out of the ground with its usual creepy smirk. **"What glorious rage and anger that transpired here. This land will remain unmarked by our stretch of influence. It will be marked as a monument to the shadows."**

Arid narrowed his eyes. "Why is that?"

" **This is the village that changed everything. The village that set up the events for my king's return!"**

Jeffery poked his head up. "W-What?"

"Hey! Captain!" They turned and saw Cheshire waving them over. "Found something!"

The shadow grinned excitedly and darted over. Arid glared and dragged Jeffery by the talons. Hidden behind a small elevation, they were shown a row of stone slabs, each with a name etched into the face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Cheshire found.

"Damn…" Arid muttered.

"No kidding…" Jeffery murmured.

They clenched their teeth as the shadow flew around them and cackled. **"Oh yes, YES! I can feel the remnants of his rage! His sorrows! His hopelessness!"** The shadow hooked his arms around Arid and laughed in his ear. **"Just picture the thoughts of a broken man having to bury each and every one of his villagers? Each dead body. Each slab to memorialize their death. Each passing minute of dying hope."**

A look through the slabs told them everything they needed to know. There was a range of emotions in how the stone writing was etched. Some were done normally, like any gravestone, but others looked like they were done by a drunk. An angry drunk. No care placed in the stone. Some had cracks in the sides, likely from a strong, frustrated grip.

The shadow snickered joyfully. **"That is true darkness. To think, even in this age, there are still those with no morality for the innocent. Nothing so heinous could top the reign of darkness, but this shows potential in the truly despicable."** He patted Arid in the back. **"This is what you sign up for, my friend. Take it all in with pride."**

Arid growled and shrugged the shadow off. "Don't. Touch me."

The shadow snickered and tapped his claws together with his freakish smirk. **"This is nothing compared to the wrath of darkness. The shadows feed off negative emotions and thrive from only the most spiteful of hosts. Rage, fear, vengeance…they're all flaws in mortals that you refuse to give into. We shadows accepted the darkness…and have ascended past the mortal world.**

" **These actions are an example of our tyranny. And we'll do far worse to those who resist darkness."** The shadow cackled aloud, while Arid simply glared at him. **"The sooner you accept your place in our darkness, the better you get out of this alive."** He flew off back to the ship with a bounty of cackles.

Arid and Jeffery were silent as they watched the shadow flee. They exchanged glances with each other, then looked back at the gravesite. They were starting to feel how the last villager felt, the storm of emotions rattling inside him.

The crew gathered around the gravesite by their captain's side. Ambrosine gripped her arm tightly. "…So many lives needlessly taken."

"…And the shadows will do far worse," Pain Train added.

Arid exhaled through his nostrils, then closed his eyes. _They make us look like saints._

* * *

"Haunted by the Shadow King, you say?" Holly asked after the professor's confession sank in for her, Fernando, and Mack.

Jonathan nodded with his eyes closed. "During my initial research, he came into my dreams and tortured me with images of Hell on earth. I can't even recall how many times he showed me the fates of Team Ravenfield." He cringed uncomfortably. "He killed them…in so many different ways…I don't know how I was able to stomach so much…" He held his face and sighed quietly.

Fernando rested his arm on his propped-up knee. "But why go after you? If he could reach you from wherever he is, why not just go after Team Ravenfield?"

"Something with me getting to the truth…but I don't know what truth he means." He clenched his fist and settled it on his bouncing leg. "He wanted something out of me…I just don't know what."

Mack narrowed his eye suspiciously. "Still odd he chose to waste his time on you. If I were him, I'd do everything in my power to tear the wills of Team Ravenfield apart until there was nothing left of their determination." He glanced dryly at the glares he received from Holly and Fernando. "…What? I'm just saying!"

Jonathan held his head. "He hasn't been bugging me recently, but these weird glimpses certainly have. I'm still not certain where they originate from. I don't even know if they're truly mine."

Fernando took hold of the frying pan on their fire. He grabbed some plates and gently poured freshly cooked stir-fry onto each plate, passing around their circle. "Are you sure you've never experienced amnesia in your life?"

"Well, if I have, my parents would've told me. Plus, some of these images just look too fantastical for someone like me. I grew up in a pretty normal community. Nothing too exciting."

"Maybe you're seeing into another life?" Holly suggested. "Perhaps your spirit, at one point, was that of a Scrafty with tremendous fighting capability."

"How would something like that trigger, though?"

"Well, _that,_ I can't explain. You don't get a lot of cases like that to have research notes."

Fernando picked around at his food. "Could it be more of the Shadow King's mental torturing?"

"How would this be torture?" Holly asked.

"The shadows were devious creatures who did everything they could to get what they wanted. The Shadow King was no exception. History says he could get the sinful and desperate to follow in his command. Perhaps it's his own subtle way of driving you crazy."

The Scrafty smiled tiredly and looked at his feet. "If that's the case, it's certainly working…"

Mack shoveled his stir-fry into his mouth, chewing with bugling cheeks. "Ah thank ya mat bay…hang an…" He swallowed in one gulp and sighed with relief. "Phew. I said I think you may be thinking this in the wrong way. I mean, let's be serious for a moment, why would the Shadow King give you false memories of when you were cool?"

"I'm not cool?" Jonathan muttered.

"Scale of one to ten, I give you a four. Not the point, though. If this is his way of torturing you, he's going about it the wrong way. I wouldn't give someone memories if they're just going to get cool fighting skills out of them." He narrowed his eyes. "Course, though, I never heard of someone remembering instinctual movements in stressful situations."

Holly blinked, then set her plate down. "What's crawling through that brain of yours, now?"

Mack shoveled the rest of his stir-fry into his mouth and swallowed. He set his plate aside and crossed one leg over the other, resting his arms in his lap. "This whole business with the Shadow King is still a mystery to us. Until we get to that tomb, we'll remain in the dark."

Fernando narrowed his eyes suspiciously and nodded. "True. Again, we don't have much knowledge on the shadows."

"And I _bet_ they'd hate if we did!" Mack smirked. "What do we know so far about the good ol' king? One thing's for certain: he hijacked some poor sap named Ghostwind and is probably still lumbering around like an underpaid stock boy who forgot his morning coffee. Who knows what he's been up to in the last five years? Plenty of time to get your facts straight."

"Is there a point to this?" Holly asked.

"This torturing business with the professor _does_ raise some unusual questions. Like…why are you getting these memories back? Why is he solely after you when he has bigger enemies to crush? What is he up to?" The Sudowoodo settled his arms behind his head and leaned back. "I'm starting to question what's fake and what's the genuine article. If I wanted to be so confused about the answers, I would've demanded a multiple-choice test."

"What are you prattling about?" Fernando asked.

Mack leaned up and stared straight at the professor with serious eyes. "…Muscle memory."

"Huh?" the three went, blinking at the Sudowoodo for answers.

"That's not the same memory we're talking about. Works a little different."

Holly blinked, then started looking at Jonathan more closely. "You know…he has a point. Mental memories are different from physical memory. You're performing moves you've never seen before and…execute them flawlessly, like you've been doing them your entire life."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "What…are you saying?"

Mack tilted his head. "You said your life was normal. Nothing extraordinary ever happened to you."

Jonathan clenched his teeth, starting to become worried. "Nothing…"

"Almost like your mind created a false backstory to fill in the blanks you didn't know."

"W-What?!"

Fernando held his chin, starting to catch on. "Hmm…he makes sense. There's simply no way you're learning all of this in one day. You would've had to done some training in your life. You aren't the type to get things done on the first try."

"W-W-W-What are you three trying to say?! Is there something wrong with me?!" Jonathan exclaimed fearfully.

Mack shrugged. "For the moment, no. Can't make any assumptions yet, but…there's definitely something off about you as a person."

"H…How…?"

Fernando nodded. "Jonathan…I'm starting to understand what Mack might mean. Though…I'm not sure you'll like what you have to hear."

The Scrafty clenched to his seat uncomfortably, shivering as sweat dripped down his face. They were staring at him with piercing eyes, digging into his fidgeting soul. Maybe a part of him knew what they had to say, but it scared him all the more. And Mack didn't hold back ripping the bandage off:

"Professor…it might be possible…your whole life, the memories you claim to be yours, and everything about you…never happened."


	76. Chapter 76

_**Ch.76: Fearing What Cannot Be Seen! Secrets Forced Behind the Barriers!**_

They've been anticipating this trek for several days now. A journey through the Snow Zone was bound to be a mighty voyage for this group of six. Now that they were facing it up close, they soon saw just what they got themselves into.

When they first came up to the borders between the Storm and Snow Zone, there was a stark contrast of vast white next to the stormy lands. They could feel the light cool breeze flowing through the invisible barriers. It was when they stepped through that they had to commit or quit.

Team Ravenfield walked through the blustering winds of the Snow Zone for hours, decked out in their gear. Wes sported a thick red jacket, black snow pants, gloves for his paws, a white scarf, and red lensed goggles. Flint walked beside him with a similar attire, except with a blue jacket.

Ella wore the appropriate snow gear, along with a purple jacket that matched the boys'. Gwyn was in her fluffy orange coat with snow pants and boots as well. Tony's gear was a little lighter, as his fur naturally kept his warm in the cold waters. Mostly blue clothing.

Griffin was the…odd one of their group. His insistence (or, as Ella describes it, stubbornness) on keeping to his normal clothes left him exposed to the harsh elements. The only bit of snow wear he had on was a white scarf and black boots (because Ella wouldn't stop smacking him until he put them on).

Ella glanced over her shoulder, looking quite smug. "I have an extra thick jacket in one of the bags. If you can't take the cold, you should put it on."

Griffin rolled his eyes. "I've bared the cold winds of this zone before. They have never slowed me down."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "I get the impression you're leaving certain details out."

"Insist if you must, but I will be fine. Now, eyes ahead or you'll lose your way."

She rolled her eyes and whispered aside to Gwyn, "Ten bits says he catches a cold."

"I'll raise your ten and make it twenty!" Tony suddenly joined in with a mischievous smirk.

"I like your style, Sparks!" Ella exclaimed, high-fiving him.

Gwyn wasn't quite on the same boat as them. "So…does that mean you want Griffin to get sick?"

Ella sighed and patted her shoulder. "Sweetie, it's not like I _want_ him to get sick, but…he's really asking for it." She smirked to herself. "Might be good for him and that pride of his."

"If…you say so."

Tony chuckled. "Leave the betting to the experts, my dear."

Ella pushed her ahead. "Why don't you talk to Wes and _Flint_?" she suggested teasingly. Tony snickered alongside her. As expected from these two, secrets could not be kept when it came to playing matchmaker with the Flareon and Mew.

Gwyn looked forward blankly at the Flareon as he chattered with Wes. The discussion of her feelings towards Flint have left her openly confused. Perhaps it was excited jitters or Ella's teasing that made her so flustered that night, but it left the door open for questions. She didn't want Ella's influence to truly decide her feelings, but…

Did she have a crush on Flint? For reals?

"Hmm…okay!" Regardless, the question of her feelings didn't impede how she acted around her fluffy bookworm. She popped up by his side and grinned. "Hey, Flinty!"

Flint smiled at her. "Hey Gwyn. Need something?"

She shook her head. "Just to talk!"

Wes grinned and joined in saying, "We were just discussing the best course of action for the keys. The Key of Metal or the Key of Power."

"The Key of Power appears to be closer," Flint explained, "but it's also the key that has been moving around periodically. I suggested we should get to that one before it goes on the move again."

"Personally," Wes said, "I think the Key of Metal would be the better option. After all, we have NO idea when the Power Key will move again. We could be _just_ at our destination and 'POOF!' Leaving the harder stuff for later makes things simpler on us."

Flint glanced at Gwyn. "Got any suggestions?"

"Um…" She tapped her chin, tongue sticking out, then just shrugged. "No, not really."

Wes sighed and tilted his head to the side. "Can't blame you. Either way, we're walking in the snow for a while."

"At least let's try and see if the Key of Power is obtainable," Flint requested. "As you said, it could jump away at any time. It's not like it'll throw us too off course of our destination."

"Hmmm…" Wes rubbed his head and sighed. "I'll give it some thought. We still got snow to trek through."

"Are we sleeping outside?" Gwyn asked.

"If it comes to it. We have the appropriate gear to handle the snow, but it'd be better to find a lodge or something. With most of Snow Zone being barren lands of ice and snow, we're not going to find a whole lot of people out in the open."

Flint groaned. "I rather not have to sleep in the snow."

"Why? You stay warm pretty easily."

"Snow melts against my body. Do you want me walking around with wet fur?"

"Fair point." Wes looked up for a moment, then stopped.

"Something wrong, Wes?" Flint asked.

"Nothing, but…perhaps we should give Madame Ava and Morgan a call," he proposed. "They'll probably want to know how we're doing so far." He smirked. "Plus…might as well fill them in on how Willow's doing, right?"

Flint blinked, then smiled. "Heh…yeah, you're right."

Wes cupped his paws around his mouth. "Hey! Griffin! Toss me your crystal ball!"

Griffin picked through his jacket and lobbed it over to him. "Heads up."

Wes caught it, then rubbed some of the snowflakes that was covering it. "Alright…call Madame Ava." The crystal hummed quietly, searching for the Medicham in question.

* * *

Morgan sat in his room, laying on the floor with his flask in hand. He felt the bumping of the road as the troupe carts traveled to their next destination. They had another show planned. It still surprised him Ava of all people wanted to take up life in the circus. You think you know some people…

The Hypno drank from his flask, then sighed. _'Maybe I should give it a shot. Cheri seems to be enjoying herself.'_ He smirked to himself. _'Nah. I'm no performer. I have the moves, but not the spunk.'_

He went for another sip of his flask when his left arm started twitched. Specifically, in the upper arm. He groaned and gripped the arm tightly, sitting up against the wall. There was an uncomfortable strain pulsating in him, like his muscles were contracting.

' _That's new…when was the last time my arm did that?'_ His eyes widened. _'Wait…'_ He immediately shook his head. _'Keep your nerves together, you old bastard. You're fine.'_ He stood up, pocketed his flask away, and walked up to his mirror. _'Yeah…keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day, I won't be lying to myself.'_

He glared at himself in the mirror. He leaned forward and stretched his left eye open, checking his pupil. Black as ever. He checked the right eye. Same thing. He closed his eyes and breathed softly.

' _I shouldn't be afraid right now…if anyone sees me panicking, they'll freak out.'_ He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _'If the shadows do come after us…I can't freeze up the same way I did when…'_ He gritted his teeth. _'I could've saved Alex…I could've saved Garret…I should've been there for Willow…I should've done something to save Clara…'_

He pressed his hands down on the desk and grunted at himself. _'Don't let your emotions fly out the window…I'm fine, they're fine, we're all fine. I just can't worry about the what ifs.'_ He gripped his throbbing arm. "And I won't let _this_ scare me either…"

His arm throbbed for a moment more, then it calmed. Morgan sighed and stepped away from the mirror.

"No more…" he muttered. He reached into his pocket and pulled his flask out. "Now I really wish I was drunk…" He placed it to his lips when a knock sounded off his door. He could feel the magic aura behind the door. "What is it, Ava?"

The Medicham opened the door, holding a crystal ball in her hand. "Looks like we're getting a call from Team Ravenfield."

Morgan stayed silent for a moment, then capped his flask. "Well, can't wait to hear how progress is going for them."

Ava titled her head. "Morgan…you seem quieter than usual."

He waved it off. "Ah, just tired, that's all."

"But you don't sleep."

"There are other ways to exhaust oneself." He snatched the ball from her hand. "Now, what did they want?"

Ava smiled. "They apparently have a lot to say."

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned! You're finally in the Snow Zone!" Morgan exclaimed.

Tony, having possessed of their crystal ball, smirked at the Hypno. "Oh yeah! I think I might do some snowboarding out here! Too bad I don't have a board, though." He smirked deviously and looked to his side. "Hey Hothead, how slick do you think your shield is?"

"The Pride of Leones is NOT a toy, Spark Plug."

"Yeesh, I think the snow is making your heart colder." He grinned back at the orb. "But yeah, we're doing fine out here. It'll be a while before we find the next key."

Wes poked his head into view. "It'll be a while before we even find somewhere suitable to stay." He pointed over his shoulder. "I think Ella's giving me the stink eye. She really doesn't want to sleep out in the snow."

"And for good reason!"

"You heard me?!"

"You're not whispering!"

"I can hardly tell over the snow!"

Tony sighed with a tired grin. "Same ol' antics as usual."

Morgan smirked. "Heh…you all remind me a lot of the old team. I'd say we were worse, though."

Ava nudged him. "We did track down bandits and start fights with them. Almost makes us out as the unlawful ones."

"Hey, at least we gave back what they stole…" Morgan scratched his cheek. "Err…most of it, at least." Ava punched his arm. "Oh, don't be like that! You weren't any better off!"

Ava smirked to herself. "True, I suppose." She smiled at Team Ravenfield. "That reminds me. You mentioned something of a…certain Absol."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Gwyn took the crystal ball and jumped gleefully. "Yeah! We met Willow and her adorable cinnamon bun, Courtney! Oh my gosh, she was SSSSOOOO cute!" Her eyes sparkled madly. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my-!" Her eyes watered before bursting into tears. "I miss her so muuuuuuuuuch!"

Flint took the orb and lightly pushed her away, laughing awkwardly. "C-Can someone calm her down…please?" He smiled at the two. "Yeah, we ran into Willow. May have completely missed her if Ella didn't get pointed in her direction."

Ella chimed in, "Really hope I can thank that Saffiro fellow sometime. Willow really helped me out."

"Oh?" Ava sounded in intrigue. "Does that mean she…?"

Ella nodded. "Oh yeah. She gave me the whole run down on basic fighting. And I got this baby to prove it!" She whipped out her Daybreak and spun it in her paw. "And she helped me get my energy up and running again. I feel stronger every day."

Ava smiled fondly. "Well…this is certainly a surprise."

"Never thought Willow would actually go back to fighting after what happened," Morgan added. "Poor girl was messed up after what happened."

Ella frowned. "Yeah…she told us." She looked down. "I can't imagine what it must have felt like to be killed _by_ your lover, revived by your now dead father, and losing so many people afterwards…just saying it is an emotional train wreck."

Ava nodded. "It was a hard week for all of us. Willow lost a lot and had to cope. I'm just glad to hear she's doing fine with her daughter."

Morgan clenched his fist up, then relaxed. "For the record…we're happy someone finally got her out of her shell. We didn't think she would fight again. Guess I was right in sending you all to the Storm Zone next."

Tony poked into view, smirking. "Oh, so this was another one of your planned tricks?"

"Perhaps," he said slyly, stroking his chin. "I'll never tell."

Flint pushed Tony away to look at them. "Listen, we're still kind of debating about whether or not we should head to the Key of Power or Metal next. Maybe you can give us some tips?"

Morgan held his hip. "Well, it hardly seems fair…but, who am I about playing fair?"

Ava rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Look, I don't think Master Cielo would like us giving you unfair advantages, even if times are desperate. However, it all depends on timing if you want the Key of Power."

"Huh?" all six sounded, squishing into view of the orb.

Morgan waved his hand around. "That's all we can really say. Frankly, we don't know what good ol' Benedict is up to right now, otherwise we would be trying to help you kids. All I can say is that…you'll sort of have more competition for the key than just the shadows, the Anguis Organization, or those pirates."

Flint raised his brow. "Awfully suspicious…"

Griffin pushed everyone away. "Gunnar of the Storm Temple mentioned something of the Metal Mage being new."

"We hardly know her," Ava admitted. "She took up the role from a family member, I believe. Though, despite being new, she's quite strong from what I've heard. And the key is heavily protected."

"I would suggest at least trying for the Key of Power, just so you can get an idea of what I'm talking about," Morgan advised. "And remember, do not take Benedict lightly."

Ella shook her head. "We won't, but we don't have much to worry about. We're getting stronger and more awesome each day."

Tony high-fived her. "You said it, sister!"

Ava rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You all definitely take after the old team. Hopefully not completely."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "By the way…" He gripped his arm a bit. "…How have things been…with the shadows?"

Wes took over the orb. "For the most part, we've been handling them. The shadows are pretty easy to take out, though they keep sending some pretty strong guys after us."

"Nothing we can't handle, though!" Ella boasted.

Morgan glared seriously. "You must understand that the shadow army is meant to overwhelm with sheer numbers. And there is a chance their boss hasn't regained his full strength, either. And once more…there is still the matter of the heralds."

Ava glared. "The four representatives of the Shadow King himself…"

Morgan gritted his teeth. "Have you encountered them at all?"

Wes shrugged. "Not really. If they're anything like Professor Geno said, we probably wouldn't be standing here."

"You must understand that avoiding them is a must. You cannot comprehend how powerful they are." He glared at the ground. "It is true some time has passed between the Grand Imperium Age and now, so there is no telling how their power then with stack up to now. However, that doesn't mean they should be taken lightly. I cannot stress this enough, but you can't engage them in a fight."

Tony held his hip. "Pops, we get it, but give us some credibility."

"It's only a matter of time before they decided to deal with you personally," Morgan warned. "They're only sending shadows and these possessed Pokémon now because they don't see you as a major threat yet. Once they do, you must exercise the utmost caution. And if they do succeed in bringing the Shadow King back to the world, _do not engage for ANY reason!_ "

Ava quickly held his shoulder. "Whoa, Morgan, calm down…"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, but after what happened, I don't want to see them follow the same fates as the others…"

"Dr. Morgan," Gwyn poked in, taking the orb. "We promise we'll be fine. We know our limits."

Morgan sighed again and let go of his arm, pinching between his eyes. "I…I know…" Ava narrowed her eyes curiously. "Just know, I'm saying this out of concern for you six…the shadows may repeat the dark ages in their favor this time. I don't want you risking your lives in vain."

Wes swiped the orb. "We got everything under control. We promise… _nothing_ bad will happen."

"…Right. I guess we'll leave you six on your way."

Tony pushed Wes' face out of the way. "Tell my mom and Cheri I said hi!"

"I will, I will…take care, Team Ravenfield." He waved his hand over the orb and ended the call. He sighed and handed the orb back to Ava. "Things are shaping up to a grim road…"

Ava stared at her reflection in the orb with pensive eyes. "…Morgan? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, really." He rubbed his arm. "Just got a lot on my mind…"

"I haven't seen you act that bitter in years. I knew the shadows affected you just as much as me, but…never heard that much hate coming from your voice."

"You have a lot of time on your hands when you don't sleep." He held a hand in his pocket. "…Ava, I feel horrible for what happened to Willow, Garret, and Alex. Lost two friends and nearly lost the other. And with Clara gone…" He pressed two fingers to his eyes and rubbed them. "Right now, it's just the two of us."

Ava stashed the orb away in her sleeve. "Morgan, is there anything you want to talk about? You sound stressed."

Morgan gripped tighter on his arm, laughing quietly. "A quick drink we'll take the burden off."

Ava shook her head. "Drinking your problems away won't be the end of them." She sighed. "Honestly Morgan, it feels like you're not telling me something."

"…I mean it…what happened five years ago was a disaster. I wanted nothing more than to take back what happened and…do something. I should've jumped in and rescued Alex…I should've helped him…now we have no idea where he is and he's probably not himself. That damned _monster_ took him away from us and buried his consciousness deep into the darkness." He clenched his teeth. "I wish I could take everything back…"

He felt the Medicham's arms wrap around him from behind. He let his arms go limp. "Morgan…please, just take a breath."

He obliged, breathing silently through his nostrils. He sighed with exhaustion, then patted the Medicham's hands. "…Sorry…"

"I worry about them, too. They're very capable, but it's hard not seeing them still as children." Ava pulled away. "Even so, we have to remain strong. When the time comes, when they need it the most, we will be there to join their side. We can't bring more trouble than it's worth."

"…Right." Morgan scratched at his arm gently. "I shouldn't be letting my emotions get the better of me."

"Perhaps you deserve a break." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "You can join Vince and me for a late lunch."

Morgan stared at the ground for a moment, then pulled out his flask. He rubbed his thumb against the worn-out metal. Looking at it with finer detail, the flask was red with some minor rust spots along the top. There were two worn out letters engraved into the front. The only legible one was the second letter, 'V.'

He sighed, then smiled at her. "Maybe some food will help."

Ava grinned. "That's the spirit."

* * *

Fernando and his ragtag team of misfits were making quick work transporting Jonathan to the borders of the Snow Zone. They managed some free rides by considerable folks riding about the Storm Zone. They were about a day away from reach the closest town to the border.

"A bit of a detour on our part, but at least we'll be back on track soon," he muttered.

Mack walked close to his side, swinging around his three-section staff. "So, what are the chances we get to beat more people up?"

"Mack, for the umpteenth time, I doubt we'll have to fight anyone at the tomb."

The Sudowoodo groaned. "You are a barrel of disappointment." He swung the staff and caught all three sections in one hand. "Holly, you with me?!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Mack, not everything we do is a killing festival."

"Now, that's the biggest disappointment of my life. Just think, a festival to attract the scummiest scumbags of the whole region. Can you imagine the bounties we would rack up? It's like shooting Goldeen in a barrel!"

"I feel sorry for every fish Pokémon who has to bare that expression."

Fernando rolled his eyes, then looked over his shoulder. "Geno, how are you holding up?"

The fire monkey had another reason to appreciate the rides they've been getting this far out: Jonathan wasn't exactly in the best of spirits this week. The Scrafty professor lagged behind the trio considerably, shuffling his feet forward with each step. They would have to make stops just for the professor to keep up, even closely match his own pace, much to their annoyance.

Jonathan also was stuck looking at the ground with a permanent, wide-eyed expression. Bloodshot eyes, darker bags under them, and sluggish demeanor. His mind was numb, playing a single sentence on repeat for hours:

" _Professor…it might be possible…your whole life, the memories you claim to be yours, and everything about you…never happened."_

It was absolute hell.

Fernando sighed, then glared at Mack. "You just had to freak him out, didn't you?"

"Oh, don't go shifting the blame onto me! You were all thinking it just as much as me!" Mack accused.

Holly groaned. "He's not wrong, but…still, are we sticking with this story?"

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "From where it stands, Jonathan Geno isn't real. From his visions alone, it should make sense, but…"

"It just doesn't add up. We can see him for ourselves. He's definitely real," Holly stated, pointing at the stunned professor. "But…now we're under the assumption he isn't?"

"Could be some _pretty_ freaky amnesia," Mack suggested.

Fernando shook his head. "Freaky or not, how could he have constructed an entire timeline for his past with just faulty memories?"

"He never gave us specifics of his childhood or young adult years," Mack reminded. "Everything seems like a paint by numbers image of a childhood. You know, like those little school assignments with a kid who's just smiling with some people who are probably his family."

Fernando tapped his chin. "Memory altering spells are a thing."

"True, but that just brings up another slew of questions," Holly brought up. "Who altered his memories and why? Furthermore, why even give him a background? Certainly nothing extensive, but it fills in gaps just to pass off as a standard life."

Fernando glanced back at Jonathan once more, who still hasn't come out of his existential trance. "It'll take some time for him to wrap his mind around things." He looked forward, then closed his eyes. "We shouldn't be sending him off on his own like this."

Mack waved it off. "Look, whatever happened to him or whatever IS happening to him, he looks like he's getting some memories back. Maybe he really was a kick-butt martial artist in his life. Maybe he really is connecting to a previous life. Who's to say for certain?"

Holly crossed her arms. "Regardless, we should really try and help him through this. I don't think he's going to survive the night like this."

"So…is it too soon to call dibs on his stuff?" Holly punched Mack in the face, knocking him over. "I'll take that as a 'maybe!'"

* * *

With night settling, the group got camp set up. Well, Fernando and the bounty hunters were setting up. Jonathan would normally join, but…yeah. They didn't mind, though, and just chose to give him his space until it was time to really confront him about it.

Jonathan was left to his own thoughts. His confusing, tempestuous thoughts. It felt like Hell.

What did he expect to happen on this journey of his? He anticipated the long trek and the tiring process it would bring onto his legs. He more or less expected encountering a group of rogues that might have caused him trouble. He knew by time he would learn to take action and fend for himself in a dire crisis.

What didn't he expect? Unusual imagery flying through his mind. Suddenly learning a martial art he never practiced or heard of. Running into Fernando was definitely high up there, though not quite the same level as the other two. Hmm, what else could he add?

Oh yeah, being told your entire life might not even be REAL!

Jonathan wanted an explanation for his unexplainable memories, but being called out as an anomaly wasn't what he wanted. They had to be wrong. There was simply no way any of that was true. He remembers birthdays, vacations, earning his teaching degree, and fun times with his parents.

…When was the last time he called his parents, actually? He couldn't even recall where they were now. They just…inexplicably moved away after he took off on his own. Never…actually telling him where they were now. It was almost like his mind was telling him that so…he couldn't look for something that wasn't real-

' _No, no, no!'_ Jonathan gripped his head and shook violently. _'Lies, all lies! I know I'm real! R-Remember something! There had to be something in your life truly worth remembering! A boat race you won as a kid! A-A-A long time crush or girlfriend! I'll even take being humiliated in public! Just give me something that isn't normal! Give me something real!'_

No matter how hard he wanted it, there was just nothing specific in his memories he could recall in great clarity. He has met elderly who could recall minor events in their life from a long time ago. He shouldn't be having this much trouble to remember something significant.

Everything felt…standard. He just remembers doing typical kid stuff, doing typical school things, getting above average grades, etc. They were standard memories. They were the memories you would give to an extra in a book or something. A character of no great significance.

Jonathan couldn't even recall times he has gotten injured, or at least times when he didn't live in Quartz Plain Village. He found it hard to believe there wasn't a single memory he could recall where he wasn't hurt. Kids get hurt all the time. Falling off a bike and scraping your knee, tripping over your own feet and landing on your face, or something as minor as stubbing your toe. Not even a memory of random nose bleeds or being ill in bed. That's even more unlikely.

Nothing remotely distinct in his life to truly grasp.

Was that all he was, then? Was he truly some anomaly that shouldn't exist? He clearly _does_ exist, but the rough details in his memory say otherwise. Cut and paste history…

…There was that mentioning of muscle memory from Mack. The body can be trained to react on certain impulses. From where it stands, his body obviously was trained to react to certain kinds of danger. Evidence points to his vague memories that he shouldn't have skills like this. It wasn't something you could just learn on the fly, like a spell or basic cooking.

Too much evidence stacked against his mind. He wasn't Jonathan Geno. So…who _was_ he?

Evidence suggests amnesia, but that theory of debunked a while ago. Despite his vague memories, he had a history he could recall, for as plain and barebones as it was. Sketchy, but nothing he could've made up, right. Plus, he doesn't remember experiencing some type of head trauma. He wasn't even sure where the point between his 'amnesia' and new life collide.

Memory altering spells are a thing. Any spell that delves in hijacking the mind and rewriting or manipulating it requires extensive training, as he could imagine. One wrong move could do more harm than intended. He heard they were useful spells for those interested in studying the mind or helping those with repressed memories.

It seemed likely, but, as explained, that only brought another layer of questions, like who would cast the spell and why. And again, he couldn't recall an odd gap in his mind from his possibly manufactured 'past.' Someone would've had to orchestrate an elaborate set-up just to convince him he wasn't…whoever he was.

Could witches be involved? They've certainly become a recent trouble for Team Ravenfield. The more well-known witches of the present would be despicable enough to do something so heinous. Witches of good nature were hardly seen these days, with their craft supposedly being tainted by the much darker witches of now. There wasn't much on what the original witches were like, though their presence before the Grand Imperium Age was fairly limited. After all, magic wasn't a common presence before then.

' _Every time I think of something, that darn age always comes back to mind.'_ Jonathan sighed to himself.

He had such an odd fascination with the Grand Imperium Age. He couldn't explain it. Perhaps that, too, was another fabricated memory.

Regardless, like the memory altering thing, it felt too elaborate for a witch ploy. Besides, something told him an evil witch's primary goal is to just alter some poor sap's memory for their own amusement.

Jonathan sighed and held his face. He was running out of explanations, though he was beginning to accept something was terribly wrong with him. He might not be the regular ol' professor he imagined his life would go. Despite that person being himself, he felt bad for whoever he originally was. He couldn't imagine having his memories erased…or was he experiencing the sensation now?

He leaned back and fell onto his back, groaning at the sky. _'Who am I? Who was I? Was I really someone else before? H-How long have I been like this?'_ He gritted his teeth, feeling those memories bubbling to the surface again. _'Who are all these people in my life?'_

 _Perhaps one more sparring match for the date, then we can decide on where to have that date._

 _Hey bud, I was wondering if you could help me with a little something! Ever gone spelunking into a cave?_

 _Seriously, you should get that checked out. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure arms don't bend like that._

Jonathan flinched. So…from what he could gather from these vague images, he…had a lover, apparently. He…had some very odd company, from the sound of it. And…he was apparently stubborn and reckless.

…That summed up only a fraction of the questions he had.

Why did this life sound so much more exciting than his own? Mack must be right, he was cooler before.

The Scrafty closed his eyes and sighed. He heard footsteps by his side. He looked up and saw the sickle of Holly over his face. "Get up." Jonathan blinked, then allowed her to pull him to his feet. "Look, maybe it's time we talked about this. We can't know for certain you have amnesia or something of the sort."

Jonathan looked at the ground with a sad smile. "I…appreciate the concern, but there's no point in denying it." He rubbed his eyes. "From where it stands, I am not the man I think I am. I'm someone entirely different, someone who must've lost so much if he's cooped up in some village as a history professor."

Holly held her hips. "Now, that's just the grief talking."

Mack jumped in. "Though, I'll admit, I'm surprised you skipped stage two of your grief. Think you immediately went to stage four after the denial." Holly punched him in the arm. "Ow! You know, that area's starting to bruise!"

Fernando walked up and pushed Jonathan into a seat: another log chair. "Look, professor, I get you're going through some stuff right now. These are all just theories we came up with on the fly."

"And they all feel so real," the Scrafty muttered. He closed his eyes. "Your concern is appreciated, but I simply can't deny the facts laid out in front of me. Too much of my life has been omitted from what is real and fantasy." He lifted his hand and clenched his fingers. "What hell was I dragged into to deserve this fate? I don't even remember having a terrible life. These…memories of mine, the ones I have as me, were never bad. Nothing…bad. Like they were placeholders."

Holly closed her eyes. "We can't know for certain what was the cause of your apparent amnesia. Maybe it's best you didn't continue with this mission of yours."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "…Even if my memories aren't what they are…my actions are me." He gripped his pants. "I trekked too far to give up. I've survived bandits and shadow pawns and I'm still standing. Besides, even if my life as a professor was fabricated…was it all that bad?"

Mack raised his brow. "Professor?"

Jonathan looked at his hand. "The name Jonathan Geno has been the name I've gone by since a baby. Now…I see that they may have just been manufactured memories. It…hurts. It hurts a lot. So easy just to forget memories…to have your entire life written over in an instant." He rested his arms in his lap. "It hurts a lot…

"…I may have had a life far greater than anything I've ever done. It makes me feel like everything I've supposedly achieved was meaningless. I worked hard to become a professor for Quartz Plain Village. Who knows how much of my teaching profession wasn't just an implanted memory? Hell…if all that's true, then my teaching degree is just another fake trinket.

"I've been living a lie and I didn't know it. There's a part of myself that was taken away and I don't know why. Who…am I?" He gripped tightly on his arm. "It's a burning question that drives me insane at night…"

Fernando sat down in front of him. "You're upset that this is what your life has devolved to?"

"I should be, but…something else came out of it." Jonathan smiled at the ground. "Maybe my personality has been altered, too, but…I wouldn't say I hated teaching. There was a joy to teaching budding minds about our world's history. So much to learn from the age that changed Mysto into the state it is today. There was a lot I could teach those students.

"I had some of the brightest students. Flint and Ella truly stand out. Their grades are phenomenal. They have bright futures ahead of them, I'm certain." Jonathan sighed. "Wes, however, was an odd one. He wasn't the best student…at all. Riding on his brother's coattail was what saved him from immediate failure.

"I have talked to his other professors about him and they've noted their dislike of Wes' abrasive and unfocused behavior. He had no reason to come to school if he was just going to goof off and go on adventures. I agreed he should be focusing on classes, but…I looked at things differently.

"Wes has a strong fascination with magic. I don't think he realizes it himself just how deep that fascination lies. There's genuine intrigue in his craft. I dare say…a part of him does want to become smarter so he can succeed in classes…and his education.

"So…I helped him. I helped him study and I helped him find his footing. A slow process to be sure and this matter with the shadows has put a large gap in our progress." Jonathan smiled. "But…I don't think Wes sees the future I see for him. Not as a treasure hunter, per say, but…something he should take into consideration."

Mack sat down. "What's that?"

Jonathan waved it off. "For his ear's only, should I ever see him sometime." Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "…Maybe there's something else to gain from this library. Perhaps…finding myself will give the answers…"

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "But you said records of the living can't be accessed."

The professor sighed. "Sadly, this is true. I'm no Legendary. I wouldn't be able to access important documents on living creatures." He shook his head. "That's wishful thinking, right there."

Holly reached out and held his shoulder. "Professor, if I can offer my two bits…don't let this revelation stop you. Right now, you seem to be regaining some memories. Maybe soon, they'll come back."

"But then Jonathan Geno would be no more…"

Fernando shook his head. "Not…exactly. True, I'd imagine having two sets of memories in your head will be…strenuous. However, only the purest memories can thrive. Frankly…your old life and your new life as a professor are you in some aspects. Regardless of how things turn out, maybe you'll find your peace after all."

Jonathan sighed, but smiled a little. "Peace would be nice…"

Mack crossed his arms. "Only advice I can give you, old timer: don't make a big deal about it now. You're only going to hurt your head in the wrong run. Look at me! I don't think about anything and I turned out great!" He grinned brightly.

Holly rolled her eyes. "'Great' being a…relative term." Mack shot a deadpan glare at her. "But I see your point. This may be something you have to decide and work through yourself. We can't help you any further other than positive encouragement."

Jonathan sighed. "I really appreciate all of your support." He frowned at the ground. "It'll…take me some time to adjust…and maybe even fully accept what has been shown to me. I may not like what I see…but I have to stick to my mission." He closed his eyes. "The shadows have to be stopped. They cannot be allowed to thrive or everything will die."

Mack pounded his chest. "We've got respect for you, Professor! Mad respect! Fight the good fight! Wrestle a tree if you have to! Show the world you're tough…and crazy! No one wants to fight a crazy guy!"

Holly nodded. "It's true…"

Jonathan smiled a little. "Thank you…" Fernando patted his shoulder.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Truly, I'm not…" Jonathan sighed. "There's so many questions left unanswered. My concern now is finding them." He glared. "But eliminating the shadows comes first."

Fernando blinked, then he closed his eyes and smirked. "Heh. Even with the existential doubt, you're committed to your task. You've got guts, Geno. Foolish, but guts."

"I appreciate your kind words, Fernando." Jonathan sighed and held his head. "I need some rest." A bottle of liquor was dangled in front of his face, with Mack smirked at him.

"It'll take the edge off~!"

Holly groaned and held her face. "Don't turn him into an alcoholic…"

Regardless, it brought a smile to the Scrafty's face.

* * *

The next day had arrived, with the group reaching town and dropping Jonathan off at a store. Fernando handed him some money. "This should cover for snow gear."

Jonathan raised his hands. "I couldn't…"

Fernando pulled his hand out and dropped the bit pouch into his hand. "Well, I can. Just focus on getting yourself food and other necessities."

"Um…" Jonathan clutched the bag lightly, then sighed. "You're not taking 'no' for an answer, I presume. Very well. Thank you."

Mack grinned cheekily. "And, if you need some spare liquor for the road-!" Holly bonked him on the head. "My head is not a coconut!"

Jonathan smiled. "Our time together was short, but I appreciate all you three done for me. You've certainly cut my time to get here significantly."

Holly bowed to him. "We hope you remain safe on your travels." She narrowed her eyes in concern. "Are you sure you will be fine? You were still rather restless last night."

Jonathan looked down sadly. "Still…hard to accept what I'm going through. I just want to know who I really am." He sighed and stashed the bit pouch away. "But I can't hold you three up for any longer. You've got a tomb to find. I will be fine in the mountains, do not fret."

Holly sighed. "Alright…" She backed away.

Mack lightly punched Jonathan in the shoulder. "Stay strong out there, Professor. You got some spunk that I'd hate to see wasted. Don't get yourself killed out there."

Jonathan sweat-dropped with a nervous laugh. "You have a way with words, Mr. Crowgaze."

Mack held his hand up. "Mr. Crowgaze wasmy father. You will refer to me as 'Supreme Bounty Hunter of All of Mysto!'"

"Mack…" Holly groaned.

"I also reply to 'Mack!'" The Sudowoodo stepped away.

Fernando held his hand out to the professor. "Stay out of trouble, alright?"

Jonathan sighed with a tired smile, then shook back. "That's…the plan."

Fernando nodded, then turned away. "We've got ground to cover. Let's get moving, you two." The bounty hunters nodded and followed the hitman out of the town, giving one last wave to Jonathan.

The Scrafty waved them goodbye. Once they were out of sight, he sighed and slumped forward a bit, still feeling a bit dejected. Should he really be heading out on his own in the state he was in? The library's location was still a bitter mystery to him. Finding it out in the Snow Zone was a hopeless task for one man.

Maybe it was that inner stubbornness he was starting to develop. Something inside him clearly defied the idea of quitting. Perhaps there was an old him that sought victory above all else. A trait he could admire, admittedly.

He looked up at the store, hands tucked into his pockets. He narrowed his eyes softly, then nodded. "I'm not turning back…I won't let this stop me." He breathed out his anguish, then marched into the store.


	77. Chapter 77

_**Ch.77: A Precious Soul! See Its Beauty Thrive!**_

"So Griffin, how's that hubris of yours? Still standing strong?"

"Sh-Sh-Shut up…" He sniffled a bit.

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of your sniffling."

"I will…ugh…"

Team Ravenfield had trekked through the Snow Zone for roughly three days before taking a rest in a nearby lodge. While their motives were to find a nice warm place to stay in for a day or two, a secondary motive came from a sudden ailment befalling Griffin.

As expected, a Grass-Type or any Pokémon weak to the cold weather couldn't possibly survive the bitter winds without the proper clothing. Griffin ended up getting sick through their trip. They were thankful to find the lodge on their way through.

Griffin's nose was stuffed. His temperature was a little high, with his cheeks heated and red. He shivered on the main lobby's couch while a blanket was wrapped around his body. He sat near the fireplace while being checked by Gwyn.

Ella, meanwhile, was having her fun in berating the stubborn Grovyle. "I mean, it's almost like this could've been avoided if you had listened to a certain beautiful and refined Espeon who knew this would've happened-"

"Alright! I get the point!" Griffin growled, before rearing his head back and sneezing. "Agh…ugh…"

Tony rolled his eyes as he sat across from him. "So, when were you going to tell us this wasn't the first time this happened, Hothead?"

In Griffin's initial delirium, he accidentally spilt that he has gone through the Snow Zone on a number of occasions without proper winter wear. His argument was that he wanted to toughen his body to all the worst elements imaginable and has _yet_ to conquer his vulnerability to the cold.

"I was hoping to make it the whole way through without making a scene…" he grumbled.

Tony smirked. "I think this just proves I'm smarter than you."

"I'll kill you," Griffin grumbled.

"You wish."

Ella clapped her paws. "Boys, boys, no fighting. We can mock Griffin later." He shot a glare at her. "Let us just take this time to relax. Take it as a sign…that we shouldn't be sleeping in the snow in the first place!" She groaned and ran her digits through her fur. "My fur feels so dryyyy…"

"Aww," Gwyn pouted before hugging her. "I can make you a special shampoo for that if you want."

"Pwease~," Ella begged in a baby voice.

Wes rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Ella, you look fine, now and forever."

Ella smirked at him. "I appreciate the sentiments, but I'd prefer by fur kept to its usual smoothness."

Wes chuckled once more, then felt Tony nudging his side. His ears drooped at the knowing grin he was giving him. Now he was beginning to feel how Flint felt. Granted, he got off easy since the Flareon was tortured by both Tony _and_ Ella, but still.

Speaking of the Flareon, he came back over with a carrier full of hot drinks. He set it down on the coffee table. "Okay, I got soup for Griffin." He nudged the mug over to the Grovyle, who muttered a 'Thank you.' "And hot chocolates for the rest of us." He passed them over to his teammates, saving Gwyn for last. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Flinty." She took her mug and noticed the whip cream on top was shaped to look like a rose. "What's this?"

Flint rubbed the back of his head with a light blush. "Heh…I asked the barista if she could make a little rose for you. You know, because you're…um…" He gulped and looked away. "You're…like a rose, you know…"

This was his poor attempt at flirting. Tony and even Wes bugged him on the way here before he finally cracked and decided to be a bit bolder with his advances. Now, he lacked any courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, so he wanted to start small with some flirting. He wanted to say she was pretty, or try for cute as an alternative, but his speech kept locking up whenever the word was at the tip of his tongue.

He thought he butchered his attempts, but it seemed to have some effect on the Mew. She stared at him with a light redness hidden in her cheeks. Her tail started wagging against her will. A sudden impulse came over her. She set the drink down and threw her arms around him in surprise hug, shocking him, as she wore a huge smile on her face.

"D'AWW! You're so sweet, Flinty!"

Flint's ears and tail stood on end, with sweat dripping down his face. He grinned nervously. "I-I-I-I thought you'd might l-l-like it…" _'Sweet Mew, how am I still awake?!'_

She bounced back and took her mug in hand, giggling. "It's so cute!" she said, commenting the rose. She sipped her cocoa, sending delightful jolts through her body. The could hear her squealing with joy at the taste.

Flint smiled, but then was pulled back by Tony. He whispered, "Good move, Romeo. Next, why don't you sweep her off her feet and give her a smooch?" he teased.

Flint's face went bright red before shoving a pillow in the Dewott's face. "S-Shut up!"

Gwyn stopped drinking and looked at him. "Something wrong, Flinty?"

He went rigid with embarrassment. "Um…n-no, I'm fine. Tony was just saying something stupid, that's all."

"Same routine, then?" Griffin grumbled.

Tony shoved the pillow away and glared at him. "Alright, listen here, Edge Lord-!"

"Boys!" Ella scolded. "Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am…" they mumbled.

Wes rolled his eyes, mostly focused on the map. There was still some minor debate about which key they should seek next, though they were more or less agreeing on searching for the Key of Power. The real question was this mysterious challenge they'll have to take. There was mention that Benedict's challenge for the key was unlike anything the other mages held. They still weren't sure what that could possibly entail. For all they know, they wouldn't actually have to _fight_ for the key, though that'd be odd for someone dictated as the Power Mage.

He sighed and rolled the map up. "Well guys, I guess finding the Power Mage is our next move."

Flint glanced at him. "You sure?"

"Even Morgan and Ava said we should try and get it, just to see why Benedict's challenge is 'different,' whatever that means."

Flint scratched his cheek. "Uh huh…well, I'm on board with you. Even if we can't get it, the Key of Metal is still on our list."

Ella rested over the couch. "Yeah, but we're not going anywhere until this grump gets better." Griffin rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, probably rethinking that bounty he had on them. "Guess we'll just have to hang out here until then."

Flint sighed. "We shouldn't be taking too much time. I'd feel comfortable getting the keys now than later."

Gwyn bounced onto the couch next to Tony. "Aww, we can still have fun, Flinty! I never got to play in the snow before!" She clapped her hands. "I heard snowball fights are most delightful! Can we have one?"

"Gwyn, I…" Flint was going to decline her offer, but he reconsidered immediately. Tony probably would kick him if he didn't take to the Mew's request. Plus, while there wasn't much to the Snow Zone, he promised to show her the history and even beauty of each zone for what it offers. He smiled at her. "You know what? Yeah, we can have a snowball fight."

"YAY!" she cheered.

Tony smirked and shook his head. "That's the spirit, I suppose." He leaned back and rested along the couch. "I think I'll just catch some Z's instead."

Ella sighed. "Don't have much to do here. Maybe I'll join in the snowball fight."

"I'll just stay here and die," Griffin groaned, sipping on his soup.

"I never took you one for the dramatics," Ella teased.

Gwyn sipped the rest of her cocoa, sighed in content, then exclaimed, "I'll get my jacket!" She raced off to their room in a flash.

Once she was gone, it was a full bombardment of teasing for Flint. "D'aww! Look how sweet you're being to her!" Ella gushed, shaking Flint likely as he stared ahead, deadpan expression with a notable blush. "I hear _wedding bells_ ~!"

"Will you cut it out?!" Flint shouted, smacking her away. "I'm just…trying to show how much I respect and care for Gwyn as a friend."

"Sure, sure, we believe you. Though, you might want to tell your tail that," Tony pointed out.

Flint's eyes widened as his tail was involuntarily wagging. Thoughts of the adorable green Mew kept playing through his mind. The idea of being hugged and complimented by her just filled him with a pride and joy he couldn't refuse. He pressed down on his tail. "W-W-Well…" The two laughed while he went red faced. "You two are the worst…"

"D'aww, don't be like that, Fluffy~!" Ella teased apologetically (if that was even a thing), then hugged him. "We don't mean anything bad."

"Sure…and don't call me 'Fluffy.'" He looked away and crossed his forelegs. His face heated up once more. "…Only Gwyn's allowed to call me that."

"D'AWW-!"

"Shut up!" he growled.

Ella chuckled and held her paws up. "Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you for the rest of the day."

Flint sighed in defeat, but took what he could get. "Thank you…" He scratched behind his head. "But…seriously, does…Gwyn think I'm cool?"

Ella smirked. "She talks about you all the time with me, so I think you're pretty high on her list." Flint smiled happily. "You know what would really get her gushing over you, though?"

"What?"

"The girl likes lemon squares." She nudged his side. "Give her a batch of those and she'll be all over you. Maybe even give you a little smooch on the cheek."

Flint blushed brightly at the thought. "I'm not much of a baker…"

"She'd still love the sentiment."

Wes chuckled and pulled Flint aside. "I'm sure she would." He waved the map at Flint. "By the way, when you're done with your little snowball fight, want to practice some magic with me? I was thinking of some cool combos we could do."

"Combos, huh?" Flint looked up. "I may have a few ideas off the top of my head."

"Sweetness! Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking I could use my Verto spell while you do…your…" Flint's eyes wandered off to the side when he spotted another patron in the lobby, sitting on the other side of it. "Wait…is that…?"

"Flint?" Wes questioned as his brother walked off to the person. He looked at the others, who just shrugged.

Flint narrowed his eyes as he drew closer. That's when he picked up the familiarities. An Alakazam. Green buttoned shirt, khakis, and flipflops. The cane with the pink gem. The distinctive blue eyes.

' _It is him!'_

"M!"

The Alakazam looked up from the book he was reading. Flint couldn't make out what it was, though. It was written in some sort of text he couldn't read. It must've been written in the Ancient Text, the original writing. Maybe Ella could read it. Anyway, the elderly Alakazam glanced to his side, then greeted the Flareon with a kind smile.

"Ah, it seems fate has woven our paths to meet once more, my friend." He bookmarked his spot, then closed the book before turning himself around. "Enjoying the wonderful scenery today?" He picked up a mug of hot tea and sipped it delicately. "Beautiful weather, is it not?"

Flint looked at the raging snow, then grinned awkwardly. "Um…I'm sure it is." He smiled at the Alakazam. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

"Taking to my personal travels with an upbeat grace. I simply love the changes I come across every time I return to an old town or city. Progress and change, simply amazing." M sipped his tea, then set it down. "And you, young man? Hopefully you've been taking swimming lessons since our last encounter," he joked.

Flint chuckled nervously. "Um…sure, let's go with that." He waved his paw around. "Just…traveling with my friends. Things are going great."

"And how is your girlfriend?"

Flint blushed and pawed at the floor meekly. "Um…sh-she's fine…she wasn't t-taken by witches or anything. A-Also…she's not my girlfriend…"

M chuckled lightly. "Of course, of course."

"Hey, yo, Flint!" The Flareon looked over his shoulder and saw his friends joining him, with Tony asking, "Who's the old guy?" Griffin punched him in the arm, though it was a little weak. "Ow…"

Not fazed by the remark, M smiled kindly and stood up. "Ah, all your friends. Ooh, seems one is missing though."

"Found my jacket!" Gwyn ran back into the lobby- no, wait, she actually tripped while she was running and _slid_ back into the lobby. She sprung up, unharmed. "I'm okay!" She blinked, then walked over. "Did I miss something?"

"Ah, all six of you are here." M chuckled. "Pleasure to meet all of you."

"Uh huh…" Ella leaned over to Flint. "Seriously, who is this guy?"

"Right, so, remember when I explained Reuben tried to drown me?" They nodded. "Well, this is the guy who revived me. Team, let me introduce you to M."

M bowed to the team. "Charmed. Any friend of Flint's is a friend of mine."

"You _sure_ we can trust this guy?" Tony asked cautiously. "He seems harmless, but…"

"He's fine, trust me," Flint assured. "Oh, M, let me introduce you. This is-"

"No need, young man." He pointed between the six and, to put it simply, left Flint dumbfounded. "Griffin Everfall. My, that looks like a nasty cold you have there." Griffin responded with a sniffle. "This bold gentleman must be Tony Sapienti. Have a lot of wit to you, I bet." Tony chuckled with a wry smirk. "This lovely lady must be Ella Cipher. I say, you look positively divine, my dear."

Ella giggled behind her paw. "Why, thank you. Of course, I am."

"This must be your adventurous little brother, Wes Ravenfield." Wes grinned and tipped his hat. "And last, but certainly not least, this radiant flower of innocence, Gwyn Belladonna. Flint seems quite fond of you. Worried so much for your safety back in Ghost Cove."

Gwyn blushed with a small smile. "Really? Aww…"

Flint resisted the urge to blush, looking into a more pressing matter. "H-H-How…How did you…I never told you all my friends' names!"

"WHAT?!" his team shouted before jumped back and preparing to arm themselves.

M held his hand up. "Settle down, I am no threat."

"Then how the heck do you know who we are?" Tony questioned with a piercing stare.

M scratched his head with his cane, then looked down with a pensive stare. "Oh dear, she was right, perhaps I shouldn't be so forward in my greetings…"

"…Huh?" the team sounded.

"Apologies, I suppose your kind do not take lightly to such spontaneous greetings."

"…Your kind?" Griffin questioned.

Flint shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Let it be known, though, that you six aren't as unknown as you think," M then mentioned. "A good enough eye and basic research will tell anyone that you all are a magnet for disaster. Truly fascinating, wouldn't you say?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ella asked.

"Well, while it hasn't been discovered who was responsible for a certain massacre in Scorch Grave City, I was able to get some information about a certain group of treasure hunters on the scene. There was also a wanted poster of you, young man," he addressed to Tony. "I think you made a Luxio very mad."

Tony blinked, then grinned. "I have my own wanted poster now? Awesome!"

"And it is hard not to know of the infamous Blood Moon Rogue, the bounty hunter rumored to have slain countless warriors and take up their weapons as trophies." M picked up his tea. "As I've come to understand, the rumors are merely skewed. My guess is you take the weapons to avenge the fallen against their true murderer."

Griffin raised his brow. "Huh…and I thought Sparks here had an eye for skewed details."

M chuckled after taking a sip from his mug. "That's what amazes me about your kind. Whether we admit it or not, many of you wish to make your names in history known somewhere." He sat down. "I knew a young woman who was just like that…she had a charming spark that attracted me. She wanted to make her place in history and be immortalized throughout time."

"Did she?" Ell asked.

"Heh…depends on who you ask." He sipped his tea again. "I have many interests. I simply love to meet new people and learn more from them. I wish to know their motives, their dreams, their passions! I want to see what drives that soul to live."

Wes blinked, then narrowed his eyes curiously. "What's this talk about souls now?"

M smiled with a little excitement. "You all know what a soul is, right?"

Griffin glared. "Is…that a trick question?"

"Well, if you wanted to know about 'soles,' ask a cobbler." M slapped his knee and laughed.

Tony flinched with a short grin. "That almost sounds like a joke my mother would make…"

M sighed and swirled his drink around. "A soul…an internal force that exists within all living creatures. It is our life beyond the physical realm. The entirety of an existence, rolled up into a single form. A cycle of life and death, with a new soul born to exist a new life." M waved his book around. "I have a fascination with the soul, because, depending on the soul, it's a lot more powerful than the physical body."

Gwyn pointed curiously. "What's that?"

"A book I've been reading." He showed it to them.

Ella squinted her eyes at the title. "…hmm… 'The…Beauty and Nature…of an Eternal Soul.'"

"Ah, you understand Ancient Text?"

"I dabble. You?"

"Fluent." He smiled at the book. "Three thousand years old, much time before the integration of magic. It's my favorite book." He opened to a random page. "'A life once spent, enduring the times that strive, born anew when the cycle is complete. A new life is made. A soul that grows with the purest glows. The perfect soul.' What _is_ a perfect soul?" He closed the book. "Perfect…what a strange word.

"Is there such a thing as the 'perfect soul?' A being so pure that no harm could ever be dealt to them? Life goes their way? Heh…sounds more like luck tipping on the side of the soul, but such magic exists nowadays." He closed his eyes. "Sounds like charisma. Sounds like a blessed soul of Arceus. Who knows?"

Tony looked up and smirked a bit. "Living the perfect life? That sounds like a dream come true."

M chuckled. "When a soul is reborn, many times a new life comes about. A new journey and life to take after all is said and done." He narrowed his eyes. "Though, is it some mystical force of the soul? Or a strong desire to thrive?" He smiled to himself. "A soul's power to thrive beyond life. Alongside the physical world, a strong soul can make the living stronger."

He smiled at Team Ravenfield. "Young ones…what desires do you have? How strong is your bond? Are you willing to go to the ends of the earth for each other's goals?"

Wes raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You see, another reason I love to meet different types of people is to also learn of their character. Those different aspects we all have in nuance. Perhaps my beliefs are simply quixotic passions that hold no real weight to discovery, but it's a wonderous thought. And the one aspect of character I have yet to properly analyze from your kind is…the value of teamwork."

Tony darted his eyes around curiously. "Are you…doing some sort of paper or something?"

M chuckled. "I suppose it's not something you come across daily. What does my fascination with souls have to do with teamwork?" He rested his cheek against his fist. "Perhaps it all derives from what I said earlier: the nature of a soul to thrive beyond life."

Griffin narrowed his eyes. "Are you perhaps referring to the notion of a soul's unlimited potential?" His teammates glanced at him funnily. "I think he's asking if becoming more in tune with our spiritual presence can help _us_ perceive the world better."

M nodded. "Not just that, but also understanding…why we do things." He tilted his head. "Like…why do we seek thrills? Why do we put ourselves in danger for the sake of a loved one? Why do we endure and suffer so much to meet an end goal?" M scratched his chin. "A soul is the very essence of our characters. If we were to connect with one another and understand feelings through our souls, I bet we could understand each other as people better.

"And that's why I'm interested in the value of teamwork."

Gwyn smiled. "Is it like having friends?"

M chuckled. "A little more than that. I think you six are the prime example of what I'm talking about." He rested his arms in his lap. "You all have dreams and ambitions, don't you?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Well, _some_ of us are still looking…"

"And I believe you all want to keep looking for that goal…even if it means cheating death." The group blinked at him, making him chuckle. "Ever read any stories about heroes overcoming great challenges despite the odds being stacked against them?"

Wes and Flint nodded together. "Oh yeah, plenty," Wes brought up. "Our father used to tell us many legends of great heroes in myth."

"So, ask yourselves, why would anyone go beyond their physical limits? How could they? And how could one cheat death?" He chuckled. "Maybe it's not necessarily cheating death, but ignoring the consequences. A strong soul can make anyone forget the mortal limits you all share and achieve feats one didn't think possible.

"Many young souls want to live a good life. Many others want to be remembered for a previous life. And some will go beyond their physical limits to be remembered for the right thing." He smiled. "If we could understand the true feelings of each other, we could work together in ways that could defy that of gods and monsters."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "Defying gods, huh?"

"Mortal Pokémon defeating Legends. Sounds silly, but…nowadays, not so much." M flipped through his book again. "…We have many reasons to fear death, even if our souls go on to the afterlife. Never to see a loved one again. Unfinished business. A dream yet to be achieved. The kind of thing wandering warriors bet their lives on for the innocent. You have to admire their commitment, knowing that any battle could be their last."

Griffin's mind flashed to the dozens of weapons in his inventory. He clenched his fist tightly, scowling at the image of Voss in his mind. "I can understand that feeling…"

"A soul's strength comes from one question: 'Is this the end of my life?' Imagine you were trapped in a perilous situation. Say you were being held captive, tortured by the worst of the worst. All matter of torture, mental and physical, has been dealt to you, yet you still persist to live." M stopped on a page. "A common response would be 'That's it. This is the end of my path. There's no other road ahead.' Often, they'd be right. Situations of that kind seem impossible to continue after. But what of those who peer through the obscurity?

"Those of greater willpower deny such a notion and say 'This is where my path should end, but that's only because the enemy blocked my path.' Sometimes the inevitable is just another roadblock. Sounds contradictory, but…who said we were allowed to follow the rules of Fate?"

' _Fate…'_

That word echoed through Team Ravenfield's mind. Their _fate_ was to defeat the Shadow King, even if it costed their lives. And if the Idol of Origin fell into his hands, it would truly be their inevitable doom. A failed prophecy and a doomed universe.

But…is the inevitable just another roadblock?

"Mr. M?" Gwyn asked, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"How does one change their fate?"

M smiled. "Well, one of the more obvious options is divine intervention, but that's not always around to save the day. One could dabble in darker forms of magic to alter the universe itself so that a grim fate is avoided, though who knows if it only brought upon one far worse. But perhaps instead of relying on the gods or dark magic, one could always just change fate themselves."

Ella raised her brow. "Ah yes, changing an unchangeable force on our own. Why didn't I think of that?"

M shook his head. "Fate is told in stories to be inevitable. No matter how hard you try, it'll always come and fulfil its destiny. The more you avoid your fate, the closer it comes to meet you. Though, I suppose that's just drama to escalate the severity of the situation. Mortals don't deny fate because of this belief…but how many actually try to defy what is set in stone?"

"…By relinquishing Fate's hold on the physical realm." The group looked to Tony, who had his arms crossed. He smirked at the old Alakazam. "Fate is unavoidable to a mortal because they are only in tune with their physical being. But a soul is the fate after Fate. What fate is for what is unbound by the mortal coil? You're saying that if someone were to be more in tune with their spiritual self, they can break the chains of Fate."

M grinned. "I figured you were a smart lad."

Griffin held his chin, after sniffling a bit. "Seems unusual if you ask me…"

"When a life is on the line, maybe even the whole world's, would you want Fate to be the only thing to hold you back?" M sighed and leaned back. "Some say that if they knew their fate, they could avoid death. But how confident are you to avoid fate if you know the answer? And some wouldn't want to know in fear of the paranoia. Perhaps that's why one shouldn't obtain the knowledge of all, otherwise they may be driven mad.

"Admittedly, we don't want to be told when our end comes. We want to believe we know when that time comes of our own account. And some can perform miracles of their own power to fight that fate. That is how warriors of legend and myth win in the end. Despite all odds, we wouldn't die happy knowing what we did was in vain."

Flint raised his brow. "You speak a lot of mighty challenges. Gods and monsters and all that…"

M flipped through some more pages before closing his book. "I feel it be a suitable example for you six." He waved his book at them. "Bringing me back to my previous point…I want to know how much you all are willing to go through to help each other. How well do you trust each other? Understand each other?"

The group looked at each other curiously, scratching their heads. It was no surprise that the Eeveelutions were pretty close, though Ella's secrets from her own childhood friends did leave doubts in the question. As a team, they've only been together for over a few months. Maybe longer. May have been almost a year since the Eeveelutions actually started their journey. The birthdays they must've missed out on.

As a team, how much did they trust each other? There was only one time where they truly fought as a team, even though Ella had to sit out near the end. In a way, they felt like they could've done more. They certainly trust each other, otherwise they wouldn't have gone this far together, but how deep could that trust go?

They watched as M set his book down and stood up. "Maybe we can get a better understanding of what makes you six so strong."

"How so?" Gwyn asked.

"I'm a good judge of character…and I know a thing or two of understanding the souls of others. Sometimes you may learn something about yourself you didn't even know."

Tony scratched his cheek. "What are you? A fortune teller?"

"Not fortunes." He got on one knee and faced the Dewott. "I can understand the feelings of others."

"Like an empath," Ella guessed.

"Exactly." He held his hands up to the Dewott's face. "If…you don't mind, of course."

Tony blinked, then sighed and gave a light shrug. "If you insist…"

M placed his hands on the sides of Tony's face. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the personal contact, but then eased as the old man hummed quietly to himself. The others stared at them with intrigued, wondering how such a process would go.

About a minute passed before the old Alakazam opened his eyes and looked straight at the Dewott. "You have…a soul filled with passion. Wild and fervent, yet also balanced with a strong awareness and sensitivity." He took his hands off Tony and stood up. "You are like a controlled storm with a brilliant mind others cannot see."

Tony blinked, then chuckled sheepishly. "Brilliant mind? I'm not that smart."

M smiled. "Give yourself some more credit, young man."

Griffin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Alright, I need to see this for myself."

"I'm quite interested to see the story your soul tells." He held the Grovyle's face. "Oh my…"

"My soul?"

"No, your skin is just very cold." Griffin grunted while the old man laughed. "Get better soon, young man."

"Just read my damn soul or whatever."

M did his work, sensing the burning energy that surrounded the Grovyle. He could feel the heated power existing inside him. It was truly fascinating. "My, my…your soul holds quite a lot of rage."

Griffin rolled his eyes as the old man stepped back. "Gee, thanks, I would've never guessed that."

M smiled. "Anger is certainly a powerful emotion, but what else is to anger? I see more to your soul than just that. I sense desire, too."

"D…Desire?" Griffin asked, confused.

"Outwardly, you carry yourself as this menace of rage and fury, even in your soul. But you also desire what was once serene. You desire…something close to your heart. Can't quite tell what, but…you do want something that isn't tethered to your rage."

"Huh, so not every part of you is an angry fireball," Tony quipped, earning a glare from the Grovyle.

"You may act bitter on the outside, but I see that you do have a strong heart." M smiled at Griffin. "My advice…learn to live."

"Learn…to live?" Griffin narrowed his eyes, then stepped back.

Ella waltzed over. "Now you've got me curious. I'm ready for my soul reading!"

"Hehe, very well." He held Ella's face and closed his eyes. Every so often, there'd be a slight twitch in his face, possibly a reaction to what he was reading. "Hmm…Ms. Cipher, are you confident in yourself?"

"Confident? The MOST confident!" Ella narrowed her eyes. "What? Are you saying I might be self-conscious?"

"Far from it, actually. You appear to be capable and strong of mind." He crossed his arms. "And you certainly have a soul that strives to do more. Though, you also seem…conflicted."

"Conflicted?"

"Fighting against desire and…love. Almost like something in your life is…holding you back from spreading your wings."

"Desire and love, huh?"

"Specifically…familial love."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Yeah…that…sounds about right." M held his hand out to her.

"You're a strong young woman, Ms. Cipher. Whatever conflicts rage in your mind, have faith in yourself. Your words can make your beliefs shine true."

The Espeon smiled awkwardly. "If you say so…" She smirked at Flint and pushed him over with a bit of Psychic. "Come on, bookworm, you're up."

Flint gulped. "Um, sure…" He closed his eyes as M held his face. "How…are you able to do this, anyway?"

"Hmm…just a little talent I picked up. Could say I've had this trait my whole life." M chuckled. "Perhaps it's what inspired me in my research." He narrowed his eyes. "Ah…fascinating…"

"Fascinating? What?"

M stepped back and held his hip. "You…have a particularly strong soul. A kind spirit and a brave nature."

The group blinked, completely blank-faced at the Alakazam. Wes pointed at his brother and asked, "Brave? Flint? I'm confused."

M smirked. "Don't let appearances fool you. As I said, some parts of you even you aren't aware of yourself. And I say that Flint's soul shows he is courageous, perhaps by instinct alone. It'd make sense. Above all else, you were willing to run into danger to save your friend."

Flint looked away. "Nearly costed my life…" Gwyn frowned sadly.

M bent down and patted the Flareon's head. "Would you do it again? For your friends?" He nodded his head at Gwyn. "For _her_?"

He took a brief glance at his friends, his stare lasting on Gwyn, then faced M with a small smile. "…Yeah, I would." This brought Gwyn's mood back up, with a small blush in her cheeks.

M closed his eyes and grinned. "Have more faith in your confidence, boy. Deep down, you have a strong heart to protect everyone you care about."

Flint nodded. "Okay…thank you, sir." He stepped back, with Gwyn jumping up into view.

"Me next, me next!" she demanded cheerily.

M chuckled and bent down. "Alright, young one, come here." He held her face. "Now, let's…" However, he paused for a moment and stared at the Mew closely.

Gwyn blinked curiously, noticing a slightly difference in his face. His eyes and smile…they looked sad to her. His eyes looked glossy, too. She noticed his touch was soft and gentle, like he was holding a small child in his hands. He laughed quietly under his breath. It, too, sounded sad.

"Mr. M?" she questioned.

He blinked, then rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, my dear…" He chuckled much softer. "You just…remind me of my daughter. I…I haven't seen her since she was a baby. Some…things kept me from seeing her more often."

"Aww…" She patted his hand caringly. "Are you okay?"

He smiled to himself. "Yes…I am. I just…" He stared at her with light eyes. "I just know she's doing well…that's all that matters."

Gwyn smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah…it really is."

The group stared at the man with some amount of sympathy. Tony, while sympathetic, couldn't help but raise his brow at the Alakazam. _'Hmm…'_

M closed his eyes and concentrated on Gwyn's soul. Gwyn wagged her tail patiently, feeling a little tingly with excitement. The smile on M's face told her it will be.

"Heh…why am I not surprised?" He stood up and looked down at her with a bright smile. "Your soul is almost completely pure. Such innocence and sweetness. You are someone who is easy to get along with. Someone with a positive nature that makes you well loved by all who are graced by your presence."

Gwyn giggled and held her cheeks. "D'aww, really?"

Ella chuckled behind her paw. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Gwyn's our cutie of the group." Gwyn giggled bashfully, wiggling from the compliment.

Griffin raised his brow. "You said… _almost_ pure."

M waved his hand around. "Aside from priests, no one soul is completely pure. Gwyn's soul, however, is naturally clean of impure thoughts and sinful natures. She's naturally sweet and innocent. I'd say she's the closest to pure of any being that _isn't_ a priest." He narrowed his eyes. "There is a bit of a…darker nature buried deep inside you."

"Darker nature?" Gwyn repeated with a tilt of her head. Her eyes widened, recalling some of her…brief episodes. "O-Oh…that…darker nature…"

"Completely separate from you on a normal basis, but…it's definitely there."

Flint stepped up and patted Gwyn on the back. "I've seen Gwyn get mad a few times and…she did seem completely different. We…figure she got it from her mother."

M closed his eyes. "A pure heart is strong…but darker emotions aren't always a bad thing." He smiled at Gwyn. "I'd say if you understand those emotions, they'd make you even stronger. Regardless…never lose sight of that heart of yours, Gwyn. You have a spirit many don't have. And for a Mew, no less." He smirked a little. "How unusual, if I must say."

Gwyn blushed bashfully. "Heh…I get embarrassed whenever it's brought up."

"Don't be. You should be proud to be born as a mortal Mew. I can sense you are strong, in heart and magic." M grinned. "My advice, my dear: never change. You bring a certain joy that lights everyone's world." Gwyn closed her eyes and gave her beaming, adorable smile.

Wes smiled at his teammates. "I'm happy to have these guys as my friends."

M waved him over. "Well, step forward, young man. Let's see what story your soul has to tell."

Wes chuckled and stepped up to him. "If you find any sins tainted in my soul, it's probably a lot of greed. I've stolen quite a bit in my younger years."

"Wes, you still have a bit of a stealing habit," Flint brought up.

Wes stuck his tongue out at him as M held the Umbreon's head. "What is one sin to many virtues?" He closed his eyes and focused on the Umbreon's soul.

The group waited patiently for his reply, for about a minute or two. M seemed to be taking his time with Wes, though. He was really focusing and studying the Umbreon, which made him curious to what could be written into his soul. Something important, perhaps?

"Huh…"

"Huh?"

M took his hands off him and stood up. "Young man, may I ask you a question?"

Wes shrugged. "Shoot."

"What do you inspire to be in your life?"

Wes grinned. "Easy! To be the greatest treasure hunter of all time! To tower over the greats and reign as the best! To be recognized for amazing discoveries!"

M held his chin. "A dream like many others. And it holds truth in your own soul. You seem to have a strong fascination with discovery and adventure. Although, I do sense some…underlying emotions."

Wes blinked. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"While I don't see you placing an act for anyone's benefits, I do see that you have some feelings that you've been trying to…suppress. A bubbling…anger deep inside you."

Wes and his teammates blinked. "Anger?" he asked. "I…don't have anything to be angry about, honestly."

"A soul doesn't lie. This seems only fairly recent, maybe over the last few months." He narrowed his eyes. "Is there anything that may have come up in your adventure that may have brought these emotions on?"

"I'm not sure there's anything particularly spiteful I could mad at, save for…" Wes blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "Well…maybe…" He shook his head. "N-Never mind…"

M raised his brow. "Too personal to say?"

"Um…sort of." He looked at his friends. "It…concerns some…information we got regarding how my father…" He looked at the ground. "Like I said…it's nothing…"

The group blinked, then Flint narrowed his eyes. "Wes…you're talking about what happened to Dad, aren't you?"

Wes turned to the group. "I…try not to think about it too much. I mean…we were told how he…you know, from some people who found is body in the snow. We all thought he was in a terrible accident." He glared. "I…you know how upset I was when we learned the truth. What…really happened to him." He sighed. "I just…tried to move the thoughts aside and focus on our mission."

"Guess that explains why I didn't sense any immediate rage in you," Griffin brought up.

Flint's ears flopped. "Wes, you…keep hiding your emotions away without…at least trying to talk to one of us. Or me."

Wes closed his eyes. "Look, it's…not that big a deal, alright? What's…done is done, I suppose. I just want to focus on getting what we need done…done."

M took hold of his cane. "If I can offer my own two bits to the discussion…" Wes faced him, as did the team. "You all have a lot of potential to grow. Some of you have faults that you need to overcome. And Wes…" He looked down at the Umbreon. "I can tell you're a passionate young man who wants to do what he thinks is best. From what I can tell, despite your extroverted behavior, you're very reticent. You don't want to worry anyone and prove you can stand tall on your own.

"I ask that all of you, down the line, do some soul searching yourselves. You all have bright futures ahead. It'd be a shame to waste such wonderful talents along the way." M finished the last of his tea and set the mug down, then placed his book in a bag by his side. "I can sense big things coming for you six. Just don't lose your way along the ride. You're still young." He swung the bag over his shoulder. "Appreciate the friends you have. You six will only grow stronger and closer as you continue down the line. Help each other grow, because it might help you overcome future obstacles." He walked to the door.

Flint's ears rose. "You're leaving?"

"I only meant to stay here for an hour, to do some light reading." He pressed his hand to the door, then casted a warm smile to the group. "It was wonderful to meet you all. Please take care."

"Oh! Uh…" Ella waved with an awkward smile. "You, too, sir!" The group waved goodbye to him.

M smiled, then pushed the door open and walked out into the snow. The winds were so strong and thick, it was almost like he vanished a few feet away.

The group stood together in silence, taking in the strange conversation they had with the equally strange man. Tony crossed his arms. "Not how I expected this day to go."

"It was kind of interesting, though," Ella admitted.

"Good point."

Griffin sighed, arched his head back and sneezed. "Ugh…I still think something's off about him. I don't like it when complete strangers happen to know my name."

"Guess we're in agreement," Tony muttered.

Gwyn smiled. "I thought he was nice."

Ella smiled to herself. "Of course you did…" She flinched as Griffin sneezed again, close to her ear. "Ugh, gross!"

Tony started pushing Griffin back to the couches. "Come on, Hothead. The sooner you get better, the sooner we can move on."

"Ugh…fine."

Ella chuckled and followed them. Gwyn smiled at Flint. "So…still up for that snowball fight?"

Flint smiled and raised his paw. "Maybe in a little bit. I…need to have a word with Wes for a moment."

She looked between the two and nodded in understanding. "Take your time." She skipped off after the others.

Flint smiled her way, then frowned as he turned to Wes, who adverted his gaze. "…You're still upset about what the Shadow King did to Dad…"

Wes narrowed his eyes sadly. "…Aren't you?"

Flint wrapped his forelegs around his brother. "Of course I am…" He closed his eyes. "I didn't want to believe it, but…"

Wes leaned his head against his brother. "I felt so…angry when they told us. All my life, I thought my father was this amazingly awesome treasure hunter that no one could beat. First I thought some accident took his life…" He gritted his teeth. "Now I hear it wasn't an accident at all…that someone took him from me…"

Flint patted his back. "Wes…why don't you tell me these things? I only just found out you still have feelings for Ella. Why…do you bury your emotions like this?"

Wes sniffled, but did not shed a tear. His ears drooped. "I…" He closed his eyes.

Flint narrowed his eyes. "…When Dad died…you completely shut down. You were in your room for weeks…" He sighed and pulled back, making Wes look him in the eyes. "You didn't want to talk about it…you just wanted to be alone…" He looked down. "I'm starting to think you…don't want to open up with your emotions."

Wes looked down sadly, rubbing his foreleg. "…It was a hard reality I had to accept. I hated feeling like that. Miserable, lost, depressed…I try my hardest to avoid those emotions." He sighed. "But now learning what really happened, I can't help but feel…fury at that monster. Not just for what he did to Dad, but…hearing all the horrible things he did to others. During the Grand Imperium Age, to Willow…" Wes closed his eyes. "That whole prophecy didn't help my mood either."

"So…why don't you ever talk about it with us?"

"…We all have enough problems to get through. Griffin's vengeance, Gwyn being a target for witches, Ella's whole thing with her family…" He sighed. "We all know the Shadow King can't be revived, at all costs. I just want to prove I can fight through my own issues."

Flint glared. "Wes…you shouldn't bottle up your feelings like that."

"But I just don't know how'd I feel if something worse happened." Wes' ears drooped. "What if…I lost _you_?" Flint frowned. "…I'm worried about what I'd do if that dam burst open. I'm not sure how'd I react if I ever faced the Shadow King." Wes gripped his sleeve. "He took Dad away from us…you know how I can get. If something happened to you, I…I think I'd lose it. Lose my mind. I'm already stressed enough thinking about _fighting_ him."

Flint rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I…I suppose I can see where you're coming from." He closed his eyes. "Still…you're my brother. I should have a right to know about this stuff." He placed his paw on the Umbreon's shoulder. "You're also our team leader. You need to show that. You've always been the reckless goofball since we were kids. If you want to step up as team leader, you got to show these guys you trust them. A…strong bond between allies and friends."

Wes looked down. "…I'm still scared of confronting the Shadow King…"

"You have us. And you'll always have me." Flint smiled warmly. "I'm proud to call you my little brother, after all."

Wes smiled, then threw his forelegs around his midsection. "You're the best older brother ever."

Flint patted his head. "I'm your _only_ older brother."

"Good point. That technically makes you the _worst_ , as well."

"Hey!" Flint jabbed him in the foreleg, leading the boys to laugh aloud. Flint pushed Wes off. "Wes…try and be a little more open with us. You don't have to shove away your feelings just to make yourself feel better. We've still got a long way to go. I need to be sure you're with us all the way."

Wes smiled lightly, then nodded. "Sure…bro."

"How about we leave training until tomorrow and have at that snowball fight?"

"Heh, sure…can we be teammates?"

"I was kind of hoping to pair up with Gwyn."

"Why? Fantasizing about taking a snowball for her like a hero?" he teased.

Flint rolled his eyes and jabbed his foreleg again, with a smirk. "You are the worst little brother."

"Technically the _best,_ too!"

"Yeah, yeah…" The brothers laughed and went to regroup with their friends.

* * *

The Desert Beasts, with their boat stationed within the destroyed village, went about their evening as normal. Well, as normal as they could get when being forced into servitude by the deranged shadows. Once again, Lyra was trying to keep their spirits up with her musical stylings, which did get everyone out of their crummy mood.

The shadow had apparently ordered them to stay put in the village, as it would make traveling a bit easier. For what, they didn't know. Nightmare has _yet_ to inform them about where they are going.

As Lyra played on her concertina, the shadow appeared by her side with a sinister glare. **"I thought I ordered you to cease with that incessant music. It makes my ears bleed!"**

Lyra glared at him, then made some hand gestures, ending with her playing with her ears.

"… **What?"**

"She said 'How is that possible? You don't have ears,'" Banama translated as he walked by, shoveling snow off the main deck.

" **Ugh! Will you speak for once?!"** the shadow growled, with Lyra smirking and shaking her head. **"Do you even speak?!"** Lyra shrugged. **"Do SOMETHING that I can understand!"** Lyra rolled her eyes to the side, then held her hand up, flipping her claws up and pressing them close together, almost like they were one claw. **"…What is this? What gesture are you making?"**

Just then, Arid marched up behind the shadow. "When is your boss getting here? You said he had important news to share."

The shadow smirked at him. **"Oh yes, Boss Nightmare had the most wondrous news he had to share in person. I'm sure you all will appreciate it once you relinquish your foolish grasp on the mortal coil and submit to the darkness. It's quite liberating."**

Arid rolled his eyes. "Uh huh…"

"Captain!" Malcolm called out from the crow's nest. "Shadowy portal opening up behind you!"

Arid huffed smoke from his nostrils and turned around, greeted by the rising shadow from the floor portal. Nightmare rose to full height and glared down at Arid with his villainous grin.

"Captain Arid…I take that my shadow has kept you in good company."

"Oh yes, we just _so_ want to show him our gratitude by firing him from the cannon," Arid grumbled.

"Amusing." He floated around the deck. "We have big plans coming up. You'll soon be meeting the three active Heralds of Darkness. We have a special mission to take up soon."

Arid narrowed his eyes while the crew gathered to the main deck. "What sort of special mission? Another delivery run for us?"

"No, no…I'd say you've proven your commitment to power. For that, you shall assist us with a little…ceremony we will be making. As an honorary member of the Tribe of Shadows, you and your crew will have the glory of witnessing a legend reborn from failure."

Tyrone's eyes widened. "A legend…"

"…reborn form failure?" Indigo finished.

Arid bared his teeth. "You mean…"

Nightmare smirked darkly. "Very, very soon…we shall see the revival…of the magnificent Shadow King."


	78. Chapter 78

_**Ch.78: Team Up with the History Professor! What Dark Secrets Lie Underneath?**_

Their unexpected duration at the lodge lasted for a week as Griffin recovered from his cold. After one last serious scolding from Ella, he conceded to wearing the proper winter clothing, mostly so the Espeon would stop smacking him in the head.

Their stay also raised some questions after their discussion with the mysterious M. All that talk about the ultimate teamwork and bonding on a deeper scale was a bit confusing, but it posed serious discussion about team training. They only ever fought together once and there's no telling when that kind of synchronization will be needed.

So, most of the team took to more team combination attacks to better their abilities. That was what Wes and Flint were doing right now, out in the snow, wih Gwyn on standby. Wes had two of his Magi Effingo clones by his side, both powered by a weaker variant of his Mystic Burst.

Flint stood by with his Guardian floating next to him. "So, the clones are will adopt the magic you have, but only at a weaker scale?"

Wes nodded. "Yep. And, with my Mystic Burst, I can syphon off active magic to give myself a boost."

Flint nodded. "Alright." He looked over to Gwyn. "All set!"

Gwyn grinned, then slammed her hands down. "Accelerated Growth!" Wooden roots shot from the ground and twisted into a hulking golem. It stood tall behind Gwyn and roared in a low grumble. "Attack!" The golem stomped over her and went straight for Wes.

"Scatter!" He and his clones separated and ran around in circles.

The golem formed a whip from its wrist and struck for the Umbreon. Wes dodged and whistled a command for one of his clones to attack from behind. It struck the golem in the back, but the golem softened its wooden back to let the clone sink through and be crushed on the inside.

"Warp Pad!" Wes and his second clone launched off a Warp Pad and went at the golem from all sides. Wes went straight for the chest while the clone hovered from above, charging its Mystic Beam.

The golem pulled its fist back and threw it with great speed at the Umbreon. Wes gritted his teeth as the fist closed in on his face. His eyes widened with anxiousness, waiting for his brother's move.

Flint flicked his paw up. "Now, Verto: Scatter Change!"

Three positions were swapped instantaneously. The golem's fist was met with resistance by Flint's Guardian, striking with a punch that canceled its own. Now floating above the golem was Wes, who had a Mystic Beam charged in front of his face.

A funny thing Wes and Flint discovered was that Magi Effingo and Verto paired well together. Wes could easily have a clone charging for an attack and he could be swapped in to add his more superior power into it. Basically saving up on Mystic Beam's charge time for a stronger attack.

"Mystic Beam!" Wes fired the massive beam straight down on the golem, with the Guardian dodging in the nick of time. The golem groaned out before being instantly incinerated on the spot. With the dust cleared, there remained a circle clear of snow.

Gwyn threw her hands up and cheered. "Woo! Ravenfield Brothers! Woo, woo!"

Wes landed beside Flint and gave him a high-five. "Sweet! Great timing, bro!"

Flint chuckled lightly. "I imagine we can come up with some useful strategies with that. Maybe we can try something with Tony." He looked over at the Dewott, who was leaning against the building with Ella. "Hey Tony, sure you don't want to get in on the fun?"

Tony waved it off with his usual smirk. "I'll have to pass. I just ate. Not that I need that much improvement."

Ella rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh yes, Tony, you were born _perfect_ ~!"

Tony held his hand over his chest. "My dear, I'm so glad you've realized my perfection!"

"Oh, how can I not~?" she exclaimed.

Flint deadpanned at them. "Uh…you two done?"

"Yep!" they exclaimed with big grins.

Flint rolled his eyes, then looked back to his brother. "We need to be as ready as we can for this Benedict guy. The fact he's the fourth strongest of all the mages is troubling."

Wes patted the Flareon in the back. "Hey, don't sweat over it, bro. Maybe it won't be as bad as we think. It's not like we're going to get our asses kicked." His cheery laugh just furthered Flint's skepticism.

Finally, the group was joined by Griffin, fully bundled in his snow gear. A large red jacket, black snow pants, a scarf, and a balaclava. He pulled the mask down and glared at the smirking Espeon. "Not. One. Word."

"I was just going to ask how you were feeling," she responded with a hint of giggles under her tone.

Griffin rolled his eyes. "Significantly better than previously."

"You can thank me later."

"All my thanks will be reserved for Gwyn since she nursed me back to health."

"Aww!" Gwyn gushed, holding her cheeks. "Thanks, Griffin!"

"All you did was worsened my ears with your irritable quips," he grumbled at the Espeon.

"Hey, a little humiliation is great for the hubris!" Ella exclaimed enthusiastically.

Griffin groaned. "Can we just get moving? We've wasted enough time with my dead weight."

Wes chuckled. "Fine, fine. Let's grab our stuff from the room and get moving. We've got a long walk before Benedict moves again."

They walked back into the lodge and retrieved their stuff from their rooms. Flint checked them out while they waited by the door for him. Gwyn teetered on her toes with her arms swinging limply by her sides. "How far do we have to walk?"

"Well, assuming he doesn't just outright leave, I'd give us five days of walking," Wes explained. "If we completely miss him, we have about nine days from here to get to where the Key of Metal is. Either way, we're getting a key from someone. Hopefully two."

Ella spun Daybreak on her digit. "Mind if I take a crack at this Benedict fellow?"

"I mean, I'm not against it, but we should have some forethought put in before we make hasty decisions." Wes held his chin. "Perhaps you could-"

"Hey Wes, move over," Tony called out. "You're standing in front of the door."

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder and out the window, seeing someone approach the lodge. "Whoops, my bad." He stepped out of the way just as the door flew open from the wind.

Gwyn jumped from the sudden breeze. "B-B-B-Brrrr!"

Tony smirked at the newcomer. "Crazy weather, huh?"

They all then had a start as the man fell forward to the ground. He looked to be shivering from the cold. They could hear tired breaths, sounding like raspy wheezes.

"Holy shit, are you okay?!" Tony got down and turned the man over on his back.

Gwyn quickly checked his pulse and listened for his breaths. "H-He sounds fine. He must be exhausted from the walk here."

"Hey, what's going on?!" They saw Flint running over. "What happened to this guy?"

"I think he's suffering from major exhaustion," Gwyn guessed. "Let's sit him down and get this stuff off him."

Tony and Griffin carefully carried the man over to a couch and sat him down. Tony grabbed the man's balaclava and pulled it off. The Eeveelutions stepped closer for a better look, then recoiled in surprise at the familiarity in the man's face.

"Wait…"

"Is that…?"

"It is!"

"Professor Geno?!"

The Scrafty opened his eyes, a bit weak from the walk, but smiled despite their shocked faces. "Hey kids…how have you been…?"

* * *

Team Ravenfield got him warmed up by the fire with a nice hot mug of cocoa. Wrapped in a warm blanket, Jonathan sipped the chocolate liquid and sighed with content. After trekking in the snow for so long, it was nice to be back in the comforts of a warm building. He now has a higher appreciation for the beauty of insolated heating.

He sighed and set the mug down. "You have no idea how relieved I am to have found this place. I've been wandering aimlessly for the last week."

"Yeah, we…kind of noticed with the way you passed out in front of us," Tony joked.

Jonathan sighed, then laughed alongside him. "I suppose that's what I deserve for my poor planning. Perhaps my life wasn't in complete danger, but you lose most of that courage when you fall through some deep snow a dozen times."

"Hold on, hold on!" Wes exclaimed, waving his paws vigorously. "I need answers!"

" _We_ need answers!" Flint spoke up. "Starting with…what are you doing all the way out here?!"

"Were you following us?" Ella asked with a suspicious eye.

Jonathan shook his head. "In all honesty, I was unaware you all were here until you helped me. I never expected to catch up with all of you. I figured you'd be halfway through the zone by now."

"We were held up," Ella mentioned, casting a glance at Griffin.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" he grumbled.

"Nope!"

"Fine, just checking."

"Still, I'm surprised you got this far through the snow on your own," Ella pointed out. "How'd you get this far?"

"I've only been traveling for a week, but I had some assistance all the way through. Certainly saved on time, that's for sure. I met some Mightyena in the snow that gave me a quick ride for the day, but that was the extent of my luck." Jonathan sighed. "Can't you see I'm not cut out as an adventurer?"

Flint laughed awkwardly. "I mean, I'm not much of one either, but I've made it this far."

Jonathan chuckled. "Yes, well, I suppose you have the benefit of friends. I just had my luck and the kindness of strangers to fall back on." Jonathan reached forward and picked up his mug. "Thought myself crazy to take on this task alone, but I've gotten through the worst of it all."

Wes sat down. "I still can't believe you're here. I've seen plenty of crazy stuff along the way and this…well, doesn't really top them, but it's definitely surprising."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Jonathan sipped his cocoa, then set it inside his lap since the outside was cooler. "Well, I'm glad we can finally see each other again." He smiled at Gwyn, Tony, and Griffin. "And I'm happy to finally meet your friends in person."

Gwyn beamed for joy and skipped forward. "Hi, Mr. Professor Geno! I'm Gwyn!"

Jonathan reached out and shook her hand. "Ah yes, I remember you from our last call together. You were hiding behind Flint's back for some time."

She giggled sheepishly. "I've…had plenty of time to step up a bit." She hugged Flint and nuzzled her cheek against his, making him blush. "And it's all thanks to Flinty!"

" _Ahem!"_

"Oh! You guys helped, too!" she addressed to her half-annoyed team, though they weren't serious about it.

Jonathan chuckled at Flint's mixed rigidity and bliss. "I see you two are close." Flint held his digit up to his lips and shushed him pleadingly. The Scrafty chuckled and 'zipped' his lips shut. _'Not a word, boy, I promise.'_ "And, if I remember correctly, you're…" He gestured to the Dewott with a critical eye. "Um…Toby?"

"Tony, but close enough." The Dewott reached out and shook his hand. "Sorry if I seemed a little…flippy in the last call."

"I understand. Is your family doing well?"

"Last I heard, they're doing much better, especially my mom." Tony held his hip and smirked. "So, tell me, how bad of a student is Wes? I've heard plenty about him ditching your classes."

Wes clenched his teeth into a wide grin. "Hey, let's _not_ talk about that!"

Jonathan chuckled. "I'll have you know, Wes is not as bad as he lets on. A focusing problem and a…doing-his-work problem, but far from my worst student."

"Oh, you're just being nice," Wes waved it off with an awkward smile.

"Well, yes, but I mean it." He finally settled his eyes on Griffin. "I believe we haven't met. Jonathan Geno, nice to meet you."

Griffin stared at the professor with a sharp eye, which made him a bit nervous. The Grovyle stroked his chin, feeling something that he couldn't quite identify. Maybe he was still sick, but he could swear he was sensing something off about the professor…

Regardless, to avoid being rude, he lightened up and shook his hand. "Griffin Everfall, notorious bounty hunter."

"Ah yes, I've heard plenty about you from your friends."

Griffin raised his brow. "Friends? You mean Holly and Mack?"

"Yes." He answered their confused stares with, "See, I happened upon Fernando during a minor…err, incident, and they helped me to the edge of the Storm Zone where I could finally begin my search through the Snow Zone."

Ella crossed her forelegs and smirked. "Okay, if your luck gets any dumber, you and I are totally buying lottery tickets."

"I'll consider the thought for a later date." Jonathan looked to the group. "I'm most curious in your mission. What is the status regarding the keys."

Wes grinned and pulled the small pouch out. "We've got four of them so far. Six more to go."

"Already four? My word, I'm impressed with you bunch! It must've been difficult!"

The team exchanged looks, then nodded firmly. "Yep, absolutely."

"Without a doubt," Tony added, smirking.

Jonathan grinned wearily. "I'd hate to be in your shoes…"

Wes narrowed his eyes. "You still haven't answered our earlier question. Why are you here?"

Jonathan closed his eyes. "You all definitely deserve answers. Frankly, I'm not sure how well I can explain my reasonings."

"We'll try and keep open minds," Ella said.

"Thank you." He sighed and leaned back. "Things have not been easy for me. When you learn the world might once again be plagued with eternal darkness, you have a lot of your mind. Most of my mind was spent looking through every absurd text in history that has an ounce of information on the shadows. I've forgone sleep for my research. The only useful thing on them I found were those excerpts on the heralds."

"You've been losing sleep over this?" Tony questioned.

"I think you might be pushing yourself, sir," Flint said. "We wouldn't have wanted you to go so far just for us."

"Yes, but I wanted to. It was all I could do to keep some of my sanity together." He clasped his hands together. "Of course, I wanted to contribute more. I couldn't quite figure out where to go from there." He pressed his clasped hands into his forehead. "And, perhaps, it wasn't as healthy as I had hoped."

"Hmm?" Ella questioned.

"I kept telling myself it was to keep myself together, but I was wrong…very wrong. I've been having nightmares of that…damned monster for weeks."

Wes glared. "The Shadow King…"

"He's been…haunting me for some time. Hal couldn't figure out how or _why_ he is. He kept showing me these…horrible visions of you six being eradicated in the worst ways imaginable." He looked up from his hands, appearing weary and tired. "It was too much to bear, having to watch all of you die in so many different and gruesome ways…"

Gwyn whimpered and hid behind Flint, who wrapped his tail around her for comfort. "Are you alright, professor?" he asked worriedly.

He sighed. "I wish I could say 'yes,' but things haven't been…well. My fears of knowing something could very well happen to you all, I had to push myself harder than I ever did to find the answers I need." He closed his eyes. "But nothing turned up for the longest time, and it further took its toll on my mind. I was losing too much sleep and…I've been seeing things."

"Seeing things?" Griffin questioned.

"I can't describe it, but…I feel like there's this…sinister presence following me. The chills crawling up my back, those…red eyes and that dark figure…I felt like I was being chased by the granddaddy of all grim reapers…"

The team narrowed their eyes in sympathy for the history professor. Wes reached out and patted his arm. "If we knew you went this far for all of us…we would've said something…"

Jonathan smiled to himself. "Heh…I know you would've…perhaps I could've taken your mother and Hal's advice more seriously…" He narrowed his eyes. "Yet, in a way…I'm glad I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"Because I ended up finding the one thing in my research that might have the answers to our shadow problem." Jonathan reached into his bag and pulled out the burgundy book. "See for yourselves."

Flint took it and skimmed through the pages. "This is…a complete history and collection of the Immensus Library."

"The legendary library that holds all the secrets of Mysto?" Ella guessed. Flint looked at her oddly. "What? Just because I didn't know about the idol legend doesn't mean I don't know _any_ legends."

"Wait, I'm confused," Gwyn said.

"Yeah, I'm at a loss myself," Tony agreed.

Griffin crossed his arms. "The Immensus Library was said to hold the ancient secrets of everything that ever happened in Mysto. Everything from ancient civilizations to ancient spells to information about the very people who have set foot in Mysto. According to legend, Uxie made it as a way to collect information about…well, everything."

"And the legends do hint that it may be tied to the Idol of Origin, as it was created right when the region was first formed," Flint added. "The Idol of Origin grants free reign magic, but the library has the secrets to all magic. If you had any spell at your fingertips, without the need to train to use it, you're very much a god in the making."

"And many spells were lost through history," Griffin added as well. "Some might even be incredibly powerful, maybe to destroy an entire region in one shot. Or worse, the world." He shook his head. "Granted, that's all just speculation. Even so, legends do say the library and the idol would make a powerful combination because of those lost spells."

"Precisely," Jonathan agreed. "It was a lot to look up. More sleep to forgo just to read through this book."

Griffin glared suspiciously. "So, why the sudden compulsion to research it?"

"I naturally went to Hal to report my findings…" The professor sighed. "Even he is under the same impression as me. The Idol of Origin wasn't the only relic lost to time and buried in myth."

Ella's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Yes…I've come here to look for the Immensus Library."

The group stared at the professor in disbelief. There were…so many factors and problems with that plan that they were too ludicrous to point out. But ignoring all of that…the legendary library crafted by the gods was…real? This far in, maybe it shouldn't come as a surprise. Apparently the Legendaries had a habit of leaving behind dangerous relics that could very well shift the balance of power to the wrong side. Even so, it was quite the shock.

They are talking about a library that holds the secrets and knowledge of past and present. Everything they could ever want to know inside a mighty library that the gods made to watch over the mortals.

"Professor…" Wes mumbled. "You…You're serious?"

Jonathan nodded. "I have no doubts."

"But…have you a clue where you're going?"

"Currently speaking, no. In fact, I didn't have a plan as I was leaving the village. My only hope was finding clues and finding my way to the library through…well, dumb luck."

Gwyn blinked at the man. "…Okay, even _I_ think that's a risky plan. You're saying you were willing to travel all over Mysto to find this magic library?!"

"From where it stands, it was our only hope." Jonathan sighed. "I had nothing to lose other than more of my sanity. With the torment I was subjected to, I had to make a choice. A hasty choice, yes, but a choice. I was…I am going to find that library if it's the last thing I do."

Ella glared. "Not much luck if you don't have a _damn_ clue where you're going. What did you expect to happen? That you might bump into it?"

Jonathan chuckled under his breath. "Doubtful…if that library has remained hidden for many millennia, that means it exists on a plane overlapping our own. I knew the journey would be difficult, but I had to."

"But for what purpose?" Tony asked.

"To find a weakness to the shadows." This raised some brows. "The library holds the secrets to everything that has happened in Mysto's history. That would include a record on everyone and everything in the Grand Imperium Age. The Shadow King is no exception."

Flint narrowed his eyes. "You're saying you traveled this far from the Earth Zone to find a way to defeat the shadows?"

"Something we can use against them. There's…still so much we don't know of their origins." He looked out the window and at the snow. "What are they…what they want…where they come from…what they represent. All of this is still foreign information to us. If we knew more about how they came to be, perhaps there's a way we could push their numbers back."

Griffin held his chin. "Not a horrible idea, but…the library has multiple restrictions."

"I've heard. Only a Legendary has permission to access the full resources of the library. And none of us can do anything with a Legend's permission."

Tony tapped his chin. "A Legend's permission, huh?" He looked off to the side and mumbled something under his breath.

They took no notice as Ella changed the subject to, "But how would you be able to find the library if it could be anywhere in the region?"

"Well, fortunately, Hal led me on the right track. According to him, the library was always depicted to be on the high mountains surrounded in a cold wind. This led me to assume the Snow Zone. Mountainous ranges and blankets of snow mixed in unending winds. Seems like the perfect location."

Flint ran the theory through his head, tapping his chin. "…Magic tunnels are scattered all over the Mysto region, so it would be hard to account for all of them."

"And the Snow Zone is the second largest of the zones," Jonathan added on.

"And the old days were when the Legends wanted to be celebrated, so it would make sense to put the library atop the highest point," Flint continued more excitedly.

"Plus, with the addition of magic affecting our environment and evolving it, the naturally colder parts of Mysto would naturally become colder to the point of snow!"

"And the gods had to scrap the library, but never truly disposed of it in the legends!"

"Thus, they used their own divine powers to seal it away where no magicless mortal could reach it!"

"In conclusion…!"

"The library could very well be in the Snow Zone!" exclaimed teacher and student in their eureka moment.

"Hehe, nerds," Ella snickered.

Flint glared briefly at her, then smiled at Jonathan. "The library has to be in the Snow Zone! If the idol's real, it might be, too!" He held his cheeks and grinned giddily. "Oh man! A library full of such rich and vast knowledge from past and present! My inner child is squealing in JOY! Hahahahaha!"

Gwyn giggled at the happy Flareon. "D'aww, look at you being all nerdy." Flint ceased and blushed in embarrassment, casting a shy smile her way.

Wes rolled his eyes, smirking. "Only you would fanboy over a library." He looked at their professor seriously. "But…you do realize there's the issue of _finding_ the library. Plus, no offense, but you passed out on us when you got here. You sure you can handle another trip out in the snow alone?"

Jonathan sighed and rubbed his head. "When you put it like that, it would be foolish for a second excursion out into the white wastelands. However, I refuse to abandon my quest when I've come so far."

Wes tapped his chin, pondering the issue over, then looked at his team. "Hey…guys. Would it be possible to…?"

Tony held his hip and smirked. "Let me guess, you want to help your teach find the library?"

Wes shrugged innocently. "I mean, can't hurt to try, right?"

"But Wes," Flint started, "what about finding Benedict?"

"We still have the Key of Metal in case the other one goes on the move again." Wes winked at the Flareon. "Besides, don't pretend you're not the least bit curious about this mysterious library."

Flint suppressed his childish squeals by coughing into his paw. "Um…hehehe, well…I suppose a…small detour wouldn't hurt…"

Ella shrugged. "You're team leader. It's your call." The others nodded in agreement.

Wes smiled lightly. "Right…I'm team leader…I'm team leader…" He closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright…then I guess my decision, since this may give us an opportunity to learn more about the shadows, is to help Professor Geno find that library!"

"WOOHOO!" All eyes fell on Flint, who was in the air wit his paws raised over his head. Now the center of attention, he sank into the ground and shared an awkward smile. "I mean…sounds like a plan…"

Jonathan smiled at Wes. "You don't have to do this for me, Wes."

Wes waved it off. "Nah, I want to. You're my favorite teacher in the whole darn region. Plus, you went some considerable lengths just for us. I say we give back for all your help."

Jonathan closed his eyes and chuckled. "I think the other professors had the wrong idea about you, my boy." He held up his book. "I'll appreciate the extra help, though there is still the big issue in finding it…"

Griffin crossed his arms. "I've touched up on the legend a few times myself. Unless you stumbled upon it by complete accident, only a Legendary has the power to locate the library's position."

Ella held her chin. "Yeah, that's a bump in the road."

Jonathan sighed. "I suppose roaming through the Snow Zone is worth a try."

"Uh, guys?" Everyone faced Tony, who held his hip with an amused expression. "Aren't you forgetting something? We _do_ have a Legendary on hand." He reached over and poked Gwyn in the nose, making her giggle. "This ball of energy right here."

Gwyn's eyes widened. "Wait, ME?!"

"You're a Mew, remember? You were born a Legendary."

"I'm only half-Legendary, though," she reminded. "I'm not immortal like my dad and I can't do half the things a Mew can. I can't even fly!"

"Technicalities! I remember back in Ghost Cove when you unleashed all that magic of yours! You have stupidly high magical reserves! You have plenty of magic to supply to a dozen armies and still have enough for your own personal army of wooden golems!"

Griffin held his chin. "I must admit, he raises a valid point. While you are half-mortal, your bloodline still comes from Mew. Regardless of the technical, you are a Legendary."

Gwyn blinked. "You…think I can find the library on my own?"

Flint grinned. "Yeah, and since you're a Legendary, we wouldn't need to have direct permission from Arceus or any of the Legendaries. Theoretically, _you_ could give us permission!"

Ella laughed and slapped Gwyn across the back, knocking her over. "Look at that, Gwyn! Seems your godly bloodline is paying off for us!"

Gwyn shot up and hugged herself shyly. "But…what do I do? How will I know where the library is?! What does it feel like?! Is it like a beeping in my head or…?!"

Flint immediately took her shoulders and settled her down. "Gwyn, Gwyn, relax…you'll be fine. We have faith in you. Have faith in yourself, too."

Gwyn's cheeks warmed up. "Flint…"

Ella walked up and slung her foreleg around her. "Plus, I could try and amplify your mind with some telepathy to see if that helps."

Gwyn clasped her hands together and held them against her chest. "Do you…guys think I can actually find it?"

Tony grinned. "Hey, come on, of course you can! You're already awesome now! This is just more credit to your modest ego!"

Griffin nodded. "If it means finding something on the shadows, we ask you to at least try."

Gwyn looked down at her feet, thinking her options over. She didn't take too long, thankfully, as her friends' encouragement won her over. She brightened up and gave her best smile to the group. "Alright! I'll see what I can do!"

"That's the spirit!" Tony and Ella cheered.

Flint grinned. "You got this, Gwyn."

"Yeah…yeah! I got this!" Gwyn threw her fists up. "I GOT THIS! WOO!"

"Alright, dial it back a bit."

"Hehe, sorry~."

Wes tilted his head and smiled at the Mew. "Heh…she's a real joy to have around. I never thought her godly ties would come in handy, but here we are."

Jonathan sighed with a grateful smile. "Gwyn's our best bet to finding the library. If we do manage to cross paths with it, we'll have all the answers we need."

Wes grinned at the professor. "It really was cool of you to come this far just for us. I never realized how cool you are."

"Guess you rubbed off on me." Jonathan leaned back into the couch. "The idea of adventuring was far to grand for someone like me, but…I had to. I had to try something. I think this journey has been quite the experience. I've learned…quite a bit more about myself." Jonathan narrowed his eyes, briefly saddened by his admission, but shook it off. "R-Regardless, I'm just happy to bring some contribution to your team."

Wes chuckled. "I'm just glad I get to be doing this instead of studying for some boring test."

The professor smirked. "Now Wes, if you put more effort into your schoolwork, you wouldn't be saying that."

"You don't have to spare my feelings. I know I'm not the brightest bulb on campus."

"Don't be like that. You are a terrific student."

"My average to below average grades would like to disagree with you."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Wes, you're not seeing what I see. Just because you had some hiccups in class doesn't mean you shouldn't at least try for a proper education."

"I don't see how it would help me with my adventuring."

"Maybe not, but…well…" Jonathan closed his eyes and just chuckled. "Oh, never mind."

"What? What?"

"Heh, it's nothing."

"Come on~! You have me curious now!" he whined.

"Perhaps I'll tell you later."

Wes pouted. "Surprises…what a mixed bag of emotions!"

"Heh…but, I'll tell you this much. You're a lot brighter than you let on. It's just up to you to decide that."

The Umbreon smiled sheepishly. "Heh…if you say so." He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I suppose we can hang out here for a bit until you're back to full strength. Want to join us for a quick lunch?"

The Scrafty smiled. "I'd be delighted."

Wes threw his paws up. "Hey guys! Let's get some lunch!" He ran off.

His team rolled their eyes in amusement and followed after him. Jonathan stood up and took his bag, laughing under his breath. "Heh, that boy really is some-"

 _Ba-Bum!_

Jonathan dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. His eyes were dilated as a strong wave of pain came over him, yet he couldn't work the will to scream. It felt like his entire body pulsed for a moment, then this sudden pain shot through his system. It was unbearable, yet he couldn't make a sound.

Griffin was the first to detect the disturbance, rushing over with the others right on his tail. "What happened?"

"I…don't…know…" He breathed through his nose, then…it just stopped. He blinked, trying to assess if what he felt was a mere trick. "Huh…?"

Flint helped the professor to his feet. "Are you alright?!"

' _What…was…that…?'_

Jonathan shook his head and smiled at them. "Um…seems I'm not quite at full strength just yet. I could really go for something to eat."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Tony grabbed his wrist and slung his arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you seated." He escorted the professor to the eating area.

The team exchanged worried glances with each other. "Anyone got a clue what _that_ was about?" Ella asked.

Gwyn shrugged. "I gave him the whole look over. He didn't seem that worn out."

"May have to keep a closer eye on him," Flint suggested. "Now we definitely can't let him out on his own if this becomes a frequent issue."

Wes nodded. "Agreed."

The team followed after the professor, all but Griffin for the moment. The Grovyle glared suspiciously at the professor. For a moment, he felt something off about the Scrafty's aura. A pulse of…something familiar, yet different. It was hard to explain by feeling alone, but he could see something wasn't right with him.

"Hmm…" Silently, he followed his team, never letting his thoughts up for a moment.

* * *

After their long detour to get to where they needed, Fernando and the bounty hunters were closing in on their destination. They could see the Grand World Tree in the distance. They were so close to the Shadow King's hidden tomb, but still too far to conduct the proper research.

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "You both remember the objective, right?"

Mack rolled his eyes. "I still don't see why we can't go to the tree now and find the tomb."

"Because I have a reputation to uphold and I rather not break any of the village's laws. Remember, the tree is a sacred relic of time. We are forbidden from going near it."

Holly closed her eyes and nodded. "So, our first task is to interrogate the villagers and ask about this Ghostwind fellow before he up and disappeared?"

Mack smirked. "I do love me some good ol' interrogation!"

"We're not using _that_ kind of interrogation!" Fernando corrected, very well knowing what was swimming in his head.

"Aww…you're a buzzkill. I was just going to suggest tickling by a thousand feathers."

"Surrre, you were," Holly agreed sarcastically. She glared at Fernando. "Seriously, though, what are the chances someone's going to know where Ghostwind wound up before he vanished?"

Fernando waggled his finger. "We may not have the exact clue, but we have an idea." He turned to them. "Keep in mind, my companions, that we are dealing with the tomb of the Shadow King. For as hidden as it may be, one would consider keeping a close eye on it. There's bound to be someone who has been watching over the tomb. Maybe an entire generation of people."

Mack raised his brow. "Huh…you really think so?"

"Makes logical sense."

"But then, if that were the case, how would Ghostwind possibly get through without a hypothetical watch guard spotting it? Surely they would've stopped him from opening the tomb," Holly countered.

"It is only a hypothetical, but you can never be too sure." Fernando held his hip. "Besides, we need all the help we can get with this, so I'm hoping something of the sort is around here to fill us in on the details. My lead might not know much of Alex Ghostwind, but someone in the village is bound to have a witness statement."

Mack held his chin. "Hmm…I'm kind of curious. Just how powerful was the Shadow King?"

Holly crossed her arms. "History says he was one of the greatest threats to all Pokémon. He and his shadows are creatures of no remorse. All they cared about was destroying everything that prevailed under the light."

"And it would be dangerous to let him roam free," Fernando brought up. "We still don't know how powerful he is now compared to his time five hundred years ago. Worst case…he was much more powerful than we realized." He slid his hand inside his pocket. "He will use every trick in the book to reach his former glory again."

"What would our chance of survival be?"

Fernando glared darkly. "…If he has his way…all Pokémon will become extinct."

* * *

With the team and Jonathan now fully rested, they braved the raging snow outside with a new destination in mind for Team Ravenfield. It would put a delay on finding the Key of Power, but a small price to pay for finding a potential lead against the shadows.

The issue of finding the library may take some time, but Gwyn seemed fully confident in fulfilling her duty. She stretched her legs, then her arms to get herself warmed up.

"Sssooo…anyone know what I should be doing?"

Tony crossed his arms and smirked. "Just go with the flow, Green. Embrace your godly nature! Feel your inner Mew!"

"Um…"

Flint smiled. "What he means to say is…just concentrate. Maybe your magic will be able to tell you which way to go."

"…You guys sure I can do this?" she asked, now having second thoughts.

Wes grinned. "You kidding? You've got this! Don't overthink it. And if you can't get anything, it's not the end of the world."

Jonathan nodded. "We have total faith in you, Ms. Belladonna."

Gwyn sighed, then pulled her scarf over her mouth. "Right…okay Ella, I'm ready."

The Espeon stood on her hindlegs and held the Mew's head between her paws. "First time I'm doing this, so tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable." She closed her eyes and focused on enhancing the Mew's senses. If they had any shot of Gwyn finding the library, this would better their odds.

Already, Gwyn could feel some of her senses heightening. Of course, Ella avoided amplifying her sensitivity to temperature and other things and mainly focused on her magical senses. She should be able to sense magical presences from far away, and hopefully between other forms of reality.

More and more magical presences appeared in Gwyn's mind, but they were all ordinary and few in between. She could feel some of the inherent natures of these auras, though. Some basic, some not so much. She briefly sensed an aura that was rather greedy in nature. She didn't think she'd find anything greedier than Wes.

Suddenly, Gwyn's senses locked onto something very, very far away. She couldn't guess the distance, but it was more than a few days from where they were. The aura felt different to everything else she sensed. It felt…cleaner and grander, yet strangely familiar to her. It felt like a part of her own aura.

Her own godly aura.

"I think I sense it!"

Ella took her paws off. "You do?"

Gwyn nodded. "Yeah. Something far away, but…it feels powerful. I think it might be the library."

Jonathan grinned. "Outstanding work, Ms. Belladonna."

Flint chuckled. "Was there any doubt? Gwyn had this."

Gwyn giggled and held her cheeks with a cheery blush. "Aww shucks!"

"Can you lead the way?" Griffin asked.

"I should be able to." Gwyn pointed ahead. "Hope you all got your hiking boots ready, though, because we're in for a heck of a walk."

Wes nodded. "Alright. Team! Professor Geno! Let's move out! Follow the Mew!"

"Right!" the team exclaimed before following Gwyn down the mountain.

Jonathan followed by Wes' side and smiled at him. "You're assuming the leader role quite nicely."

Wes rubbed the back of his head. "I…wouldn't say I'm all that great a leader. I'm just keeping us on track, is all." He looked to the side.

"They seem to have trust in you," Jonathan pointed out. "I say you make a fine team leader."

Wes smiled, only a bit. "Heh…if you say so…" He shook his head and grinned. "Forget that. Let's just focus on getting through this snow. We'll have to camp out in the cold."

"NNNNOOOO!" Ella whined out loud.

Wes and Jonathan laughed, with the professor responding, "I suppose I'll make do with that. I look forward to seeing this trek with you all."

Wes smiled. "Same here, sir."


	79. Chapter 79

_**Ch.79: The Long Trek to Discovery! Investigating a Growing Darkness Ahead!**_

Team Ravenfield and the newly accompanied Jonathan Geno trekked through the snow, fighting against the blistering winds and deep snow they had to trudge through. It's been about five days since they left the lodge in pursuit of this mysterious library that may hold the secrets to their troubles. Though, they were betting on their guide's ability to actually search for the thing.

Gwyn took the lead throughout most of the journey, only ever resting when her legs were getting tired or when someone else took the lead per Gwyn's instructions. She was mostly walking blind, though. She couldn't actually see the darn building and was relying more on its general location via her godly connection to it. There were a few times where she would get so lost in thought, she'd plunge into a particularly deep area of snow. Either Tony or Flint would fish her out.

She felt some unease leading the team. Wes was always the one leading them to their next destination, so it felt out of place. She worried if she might be doing something wrong or maybe even make a mistake. She even pondered if what she was following _wasn't_ a godly aura, but just a regular one that felt _extra_ sparkly. Best way of putting it.

Though, the encouragement from her team was nice. Not once did they doubt her. It was that kind of faith that filled her insides with that warm, bubbly feeling that made her all happy, especially when it came from Flint. Something about the way he cheered her on filled her with an extra boost of positivity.

Maybe it was the cold against her face, but her cheeks warmed up at the thought. Her talk with Ella has been on her mind lately and has been making her question whether or not she felt something for the Flareon. Her experience on love boiled down to her affection for her mother, but this was clearly different. No one gave her the same joy inside than Flint, but that could be a number of things. He was the first person to help her open up. Then again…

Gwyn sighed, seeing her breath blow away in the wind. _'I mean…he is cute when he gets all flustered…'_ She mentally giggled at the images of the Flareon's frustrated and often exaggerated expressions. Even when he was fed up with something, those faces hit a soft spot that made her giggly. _'Hehe…Flustered Flinty…'_

"Hey, you, Gwyn!" Gwyn squeaked and covered her face under her scarf as Tony addressed her. "You're zoning out up there. How much farther is the place?"

Gwyn nearly forgot what she was doing. She bonked herself lightly in the head. _'Silly brain.'_ Her personal feelings weren't the issue right now. She should be focusing on finding the library.

…And speaking of finding the library…

Her eyes widened a bit as she reassessed their location. She must've been zoned out for a while, because the presence of this mysterious force was much stronger than earlier. She could feel it with greater clarity than back at the lodge. It was still faint, likely because of that theory of Wes' that it might be hidden between dimensions, but much easier for her to sense. And, since she was the only magic user who seemed to notice this, her fears about going the wrong way drained away.

She spun around and grinned brightly at her companions. "I can feel it! We're getting closer! Not that much farther from here!"

Jonathan smiled. "Amazing…I never thought I'd actually get to see it…"

Wes grinned. "I knew Gwyn had this in the bag."

Flint nodded. "Nice work, Gwyn."

There it was again, that bubbly feeling. Gwyn giggled girlishly and covered her face behind her scarf, wiggling in place. "Aw shucks~! It was nothing!"

Tony held his hip. "How far is it?"

Gwyn stopped dancing in place and stuck her tongue out. "Hmm…half hour, at best?"

Griffin sighed. "This better not be a false lead."

"I guarantee you, this is the real thing," Jonathan assured. "Knowledge gathered from Mysto since its creation at our fingertips. This will paint the way to victory if we're lucky."

Ella snickered under her breath. "Or maybe some juicy gossip two centuries ago. Think of all the scandalous tidbits we can read up on people!" She threw her head back and laughed.

Griffin stared at her with a sweat-drop. "Way to get your priorities straight…"

Wes chuckled, then grinned at Gwyn. "Well Gwyn, if you're still raring to go, let's get a move on! Lead us to that library!"

"Aye, captain!" She spun around and skipped ahead…then sank into a deep patch of snow. "AAHH! I'M STUCK! AGAIN!"

Flint sweat-dropped with a light smile. "I'm coming Gwyn," he said with a short sigh. He walked over with his Guardian's arms appearing over him.

With the team keeping their attention on Gwyn, Jonathan pulled Wes to the side for a moment. "I never got the chance to tell you this since it's been so long." He smiled at the Umbreon. "Hal and your mother are wishing for you all to get back safe. I think they'll be happy to know how far you've come."

Wes laughed sheepishly. "Eh, this is basically a normal trip for me…just much farther, longer, more people, and… _far_ more life-threatening…"

Jonathan's smile dipped a bit. "…Wes, your mother is very worried about you and Flint, you know this?"

Wes' ears drooped. "…Course I do."

"Do you remember what we discussed? The day before you found that map?"

"About if I'm cut out to be a treasure hunter?"

"Yes." Jonathan looked ahead as the team started to move. They followed along, keeping close to the back of the group. "Do you have an answer to that yet?"

Wes sighed. "I still want to become a treasure hunter…nothing will stop that. It's my passion. My life's goal."

Jonathan closed his eyes and smiled. "You've always been a dreamer, ever since you started out in my class. That's something I think everyone needs in life. A passion that burns deep inside them and gives them the ambition to strive for what they want. Regardless of intention, it gives life meaning. Everyone wants something and will try all they can to obtain it. But…" Wes glanced at him. "Sometimes the journey to that goal may show you something you have yet to see for yourself."

"Eh?" Wes' eyes widened. "Hey! What was it that you wanted to tell me, anyway?! You still haven't told me!"

Jonathan laughed. "Maybe when we find the library, I'll tell you."

"I really, _really_ hate being kept in suspense here!"

Jonathan shook his head and took a deep breath. "You have the makings of a treasure hunter, Wes." Wes eased up and stared at him with curious eyes. "That's one of your best traits: refusal to give up on what you love. Like I said…we all need something passionate that drives us to improve our craft and achieve our dreams. If you put that kind of effort into everything, maybe you will become the greatest treasure hunter."

Wes blinked quietly, then stared ahead as he contemplated his goal. Becoming the greatest treasure hunter means a lot to him and he was certainly passionate about it, no doubt.

It never really occurred to him how encouraging the professor was. He has always been his favorite teacher, but never to this extent. This was true, honest advice. He has always looked out for him whenever he needed help. He never realized just how insightful and supportive the Scrafty was.

It felt…rather nice.

* * *

Five days in the village, the Sacred Tree Village (Mack couldn't talking about how 'creative' that name was), Fernando and the bounty hunters have been walking about and pulling aside anyone they could get for a moment interrogation. Thankfully, most in the village have lived here for most of their lives, so they would certainly have been around five years ago.

There was the issue with finding a reliable source of information. As previously established, the tomb was likely hidden around the Grand World Tree and has been off limits for the last five hundred years. Desperately kept hidden by all eyes so not to unleash an unspeakable evil onto the world. They could only imagine the kind of panic that would fly into these people's heads if they found out they were in walking distance of the greatest evil to ever plague their world. Mass panic was the consensus among the trio.

Now, because of this, they had to be very careful with how they explained their situation to the villagers. One wrong word and everyone will be off the rails. Or worse, since the Shadow King has been released. Neither wanted to imagine a reaction to _that_.

Fernando and Holly acted the most rational when trying to ask around about Alex Ghostwind. Without a valid description of the guy other than some small, vague details, they were left with trying to pick at their memories for answers. Mack, being the impatient psycho he was, came off as rather uncomfortable and downright creepy when he asked his questions. Granted, the questions themselves were…poorly worded.

"So, tell me, have you seen some guy in a cloak? Probably muttering about a homicide on all life? Or is genocide the appropriate word?"

"Hey kid, have you seen a really creepy guy stalking around here? About five years ago? …no, I am not the creepy guy, stop pointing at me!"

"Hey kids, want to see a dead body?!" That was Mack getting bored and just screwing with people.

Days of interviewing people and keeping everyone from calling the police on Mack, the trio sat under the canopy of a restaurant and ordered some food. A specialty of the Swamp Zone, known as the Swamp Water Casserole. It, uh, tasted better than it sounded. It had a spinach taste to it, with a hint of carrot. They also got milkshakes because 'Why the hell not?!'

Mack sipped on his cookie dough milkshake with a pleased look on his face. "Ah…nothing warms my cold heart more than a delicious milkshake!"

Fernando raised his finger to say something, but just dropped it and sipped on his vanilla shake. "Okay…clearly the last few days haven't been the most…productive."

Holly took some bites out of her casserole before patting her…'mouth' clean. "Ghostwind kept his time here pretty secret until he dashed off. For a phantom who has been asleep for the last five centuries, the Shadow King doesn't waste time."

Fernando scratched his cheek. "Alright, so what do we know so far? We got somethings out of the people."

Mack crossed his arms. "Well, some folks who did spot him said he was acting rather sluggish when he arrived and when he left. Though…they said there was a nuance difference between both instances. Before, he acted like he woke up from bed after a wild night of partying!"

"That's not what they said…" Holly muttered.

"No, but it's a better description. A hangover sucks, I should know." He pressed his fist to his cheek. "After, however, he was moving with an…eerie slowness. Something about the guy looking around like he was studying the area."

"No doubt the Shadow King realizing how much time passed," Fernando clarified. "The Swamp Zone wasn't this…plant heavy in his time. He must've been trying to use Ghostwind's memories to guide himself around on pure instinct."

Holly picked up her milkshake. "Alright, so the Shadow King was still sluggish when he was awakened. Could he be at full power by now?"

"Factors and reason indicate he's in a dormant state," Mack pointed out. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have needed to take this long to start his invasion. We know he's trapped in his own dormancy, so that means he's taking the time to recharge his power."

"But what about now? Would he be as dangerous now as he was then?"

"Hard to say," Fernando admitted. "Not exactly in power, though. The Shadow King has been accounted many times for his tremendous authority on the battlefield. To say he's weak still and now is us wishfully hoping for the best." He glared. "No, in raw power, he may have us beat. But not necessarily outmatched."

Holly narrowed her eyes and nodded in realization. "Magic has evolved past mere destruction."

Fernando sipped his milkshake. "I see it all the time during a job. There's a reason why I always manage the last and only kill in a fight. Why all my targets underestimate me despite my reputation. I'm a Monferno without magic or anything special aside from my natural fire abilities. With the integration of magic, you rarely see magically gifted Pokémon relying on their natural born moves. Magic makes them outdated.

"But that's where Pokémon like me have improved. Without magic, we need to capitalize on those who are merely pure power. Frankly, all the power in the world can't help you if there's no skill to back it up." Fernando glanced off to the side. "And I think that's the shadows in a nutshell."

"Hmm?" the bounty hunters sounded.

"Well, think about it. They need hosts to improve. They're pure power as it is, but that's what made them frightening in the beginning. The Shadow King was feared because he often stuck with skilled hosts that were well beyond that of the average Pokémon. It's like pitting a fighter who has studied martial arts all their life against an average joe who just recently realized they had the power to wipe out an entire region. All that power is completely worthless if you don't know how to use it.

"That's why hitmen and assassins are so feared. It's that 'Bloodlust' we project that shows our dominance. Even if they have the bigger gun, there's doubt. Doubt as in…'Can I get the first shot off before he plunges that knife into my neck?' That sort of thing.

"That was magic from the beginning. Beam spells, fire spells, storm spells, all the spells that did damage. Now what do we have? Plant magic that can take on new forms, a class of support spells that affect the environment and grant protection for an ally or confusion for the enemy-"

"Culinary magic!" Mack shouted. Fernando and Holly stared at him. "You know, making really tasty food that gives added benefits! I call that deliciously dangerous stuff!" He licked his lips. "If I wasn't so fond of my Fear Anima, I would've dedicated my whole life to cooking magnificent masterpieces that'll leave my enemies awing at the taste before the POISON sets it!"

Holly blinked at him, then patted his head. "You're a special guy, Mack…"

"Why thank you! I know I am!"

Fernando sighed, getting one last shudder out of his system. "Yes, well…you get my point. The Shadow King is incredibly powerful, but may be only as skilled as his host." He glared. "Alex Ghostwind is said to be a great martial artist. That alone poses some issues for us."

Holly closed her eyes. "Alright, so what advantages do we have?"

"At the moment, magical variety. However, the Shadow King can adapt as easily as the rest of us. The Idol of Origin in his hands would only make things worse."

Mack held his chin. "You know, all this talk about the Shadow King has left me curious. Does he actually have a name? Seriously, they can't possible have just called him that!"

"Could be for formality," Holly stated. "Or maybe a show of respect. Not like we would know what his real name is. For all we know, he is just 'Shadow King.'"

"There is still debate about the origins of the shadows," Fernando brought up. "The Grand Imperium Age's impact on history means they will always be brought up. But, with how obscure some of the texts are, I wouldn't know much either. Some was left out because centuries of debate since the war spawned paranoia."

"Like those Heralds of Darkness Griffin updated us about," Mack mentioned. "They're said to be immortal, so…yeah, I can see why you shouldn't teach that to children." He smirked. "Though…hehe, would it be funny if you had a teacher who was teaching you this and…hehe, they were actually a herald?"

"Mack-" Holly started.

"Or better yet! Your own doctor! I mean, come on! Wouldn't that be something?! A guy treating your injuries once being the head of an evil army!" He threw his head back and laughed, but Holly bonked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Keep your voice down," she whispered angrily. They were mostly keeping to themselves, but Mack knew how to draw a crowd with his antics. They were just thankful this village wasn't all that active right now, otherwise they wouldn't be having this discussion out in public.

Mack crossed his arms and pouted. "Just saying…"

Fernando sighed. "Look, this is all speculation. In the event the Shadow King were to be released, we would need to find a way to defeat him since overpowering him is out of the question, but no one knows the shadows' weakness, or if they have any." He gripped his glass. "And there's the chance it may be too late for me to find any useful information." He sighed. "Finding that tomb will be hard, much less getting into it without alarming everyone."

Mack waved his hand around. "You could always scare everyone off. That's what I would do."

"Yes Mack, because _that_ wouldn't cause any other complications…" Fernando muttered. He picked at his straw. "No, we need to look at this differently…"

"If I may interject…" Their heads shot up at the new voice that broke into their conversation. They looked around, but saw no one around, not even a waiter. For the most part, they were seemingly to themselves. "I think I have the answers to your plight."

Following the direction of the voice, their heads turned up. Sitting over their heads was a Sawk, hanging upside on a tree branch. He wore particular green robes with earthly stones mixed in. He carried an old wooden staff, held behind his back in both hands. He had this carefree nature to his features, not even fazed they were giving him suspicious looks right off the bat.

The Sawk, with his carefree attitude, jumped down from the trees and landed in the extra chair at their table. "Don't see folks like you looking into such things."

The trio reached for their weapons, with Fernando asking, "Who are you? Were you eavesdropping on us?" He glared. "How much do you know?"

"Name's Vernon. Yes, I was. Just enough." He smiled at them. "That enough info for you?"

Mack spun his three-sectioned staff and pointed it at the Sawk. "Yeah, just enough. Enough to beat the living shit out of you for intruding on our private conversation!"

Vernon chuckled and leaned back. "Friends…I eavesdrop on everyone." He pointed at the ground, directing them to some flowers blooming near the table. "The flora told me. They said I would be interested in your conversation, that it might be of use to me."

Holly released Last Breath and raised her brow. "The…flowers told you?"

"Fact is, I shouldn't expect a hitman to not be sure of when and where privacy is safe. They know when the appropriate time and place is, but they never expect the plants to turn their backs on them." Vernon tapped his head. "That's where fellows like me come into play. A relationship with nature so great, we're in perfect symbiosis."

Mack narrowed his eyes, then spun Eclipse before catching all three staffs in his hand. "So, what? Are you a hippie? Do you speak for the trees? Did you shave your big bushy mustache?"

Ignoring whatever the crazy Sudowoodo was referring to, Fernando glared at Vernon. "That doesn't really clear you of anything. I repeat, how much did you hear from us?"

"And I told you, just enough." Vernon rested his staff over his shoulders. "No need to be so hostile with me, hitman. I'm on your side."

"I know this trick…" Mack muttered to himself.

"No tricks," Vernon corrected, wagging his finger. "I'm simply a guardian around here who wants to help all." He pointed his staff at the ground, commanded plants to rise up. "The flora listens in on the people and, if they hear anything of concern, they tell me. I then help the ones in need and do my part as village guardian." He struck his staff against the ground. "Simple as that."

The trio glanced at each other warily, still unsure if they should be trusting this newcomer. The way he acted indicated he wasn't new to the shadow's return, which posed other questions.

Fernando glared and looked pensively at the Sawk. "Give us one good reason why we should trust you?"

Vernon smirked. "…Don't think I don't know who you three are in cahoots with. I know all about the shadows and their recent activities." He snapped his fingers and created a glowing green orb in his hand. "Like I said…I'm on your side."

Their eyes widened, staring at the orb which contained a green glass key. One of the Keys of Origin. That meant…this man was one of the mages.

Mack blinked, then tried to swipe the orb, but his hand phased through it. "Oh darn…"

Vernon chuckled and snapped it away. "Sorry…no one gets it until they best me in battle. I'm saving it for when worthy warriors come to claim it."

Fernando eased his defensive composure and looked at him with greater ease. "Team Ravenfield…"

"I've heard a lot about them from my four other colleagues." He pressed his fist to his cheek. "They intrigue me. They may very well be the warriors the prophecy foretold." He glanced off to the side with a wary gaze. "Course…prophecies tend to have hidden meanings. No telling if they may succeed with their lives or not."

Holly glared. "We heard…there's a chance they may all perish in the battle against-"

"The Shadow King…yes." Vernon sighed. "Mysterious force, that dark king is. So much of the shadows have origin that revolves around him. It's a mystery how he came to know the existence of the idol." He closed his eyes and smirked to himself. "That's why we're placing our bets on Team Ravenfield."

Holly crossed her arms. "I see…if you're one of the mages, why are you here?"

"Because I wish to help. You've been speaking a lot of this Ghostwind fellow and, frankly, I feel partially responsible for what happened." Vernon sighed. "I knew the tomb's whereabouts at the Grand World Tree. Nothing of interest was going on, so I went on my way, keeping the key safe. Had a meeting with the other mages. We never thought to worry about the tomb too much, for access to it wasn't easy. Locked tight to keep all out, completely hidden." He glared. "I was wrong.

"I learned soon after that poor Alex gained accidental access into the tomb. When I went to investigate, he was already gone. The tomb was empty, not a trace of evil left behind." Vernon sighed. "My double purpose for my intentions…is to make sure no unhappy soul would be tempted by the power of darkness. That is why I sought to help others. Alex didn't seem all that upset on the surface, so I wouldn't have known from my plants if he was in danger of falling to temptation. But now I know, underneath, he was hurting…and his mind was clouded with revenge."

Fernando raised his brow. "Revenge…"

"The death of his entire village. Friends, family…all of them. He buried each and every one of them, marked their graves, going mad with each new body buried. He made graves for the whole village…and it left him the shell of his former self." Vernon crossed his arms. "From what I learned, Ghostwind was doing soul searching to find himself, make things right. I bet the Shadow King was tempting him with thoughts and Ghostwind broke under the pressure. _That_ is how he found the tomb."

Mack crossed his arms. "Yeesh…I'm freakin' unstable and even I think that's overkill. Slaying a whole village…what will bandits think of next?"

Holly glared. "So, you were unable to track Ghostwind?"

"I was more concerned with what would happen if the Shadow King knew I had the Key of Life." Vernon looked down. "We mages will go down dark paths in order to protect these keys. Regardless of Ghostwind's situation, we couldn't allow the Shadow King to obtain any of the keys. Still…from how he left, the king must've been acting on Ghostwind's anguish and knew Garret Ravenfield was his best chance of finding the keys. Ghostwind probably wasn't thinking about me at the time."

Fernando sighed and rubbed his left temple. "So…that much is out of the way." He looked to Vernon. "…The tomb."

"Hmm?"

"I was hired by another companion of Team Ravenfield to investigate the Shadow King's tomb. If it is alright with you, I wish to see it for myself and see where I can lend a hand. Perhaps find out more of what happened before this…unfortunate bond between shadow and host took place."

Vernon showed a lax smile. "Heh…the tomb's got nothing to hold anymore, so there's no use in stopping you." He glared. "Be warned, though. You're dealing with the greatest warlord of our history. A monster of unquestionable authority and power. Whatever you find in that tomb, it could be the key to victory or the foretelling of our demise. Can you three bear the sights of centuries of imprisonment unleashed into fits of rage?"

Fernando looked to the bounty hunters, who nodded in agreement. No hesitation. Fernando looked to Vernon and nodded. "Lead us to the tomb."

* * *

The Enchanted Circus of Mystery was on one of its many stops throughout the region, performing their act for the residents of the town. Cheri had an act planned with the twins, where'd they walk across a tightrope with Susan and Micah juggling pins atop Cheri's head. It took weeks for Cheri to get the act down, and a lot of falling on her face.

Angel had her eyes covered behind her tail. "Oh dear…please tell me when she gets across! The 'tension' is killing me!"

Ava patted her shoulder. "She'll get across. She won't get hurt if she falls. That's the illusion of danger for you."

"You say that, but I'm not seeing much of the illusion."

"That means it's working."

Angel pouted. "I sometimes wonder how you all can 'juggle' so much danger so casually."

"That comes with experience." Ava looked up and smile as the trio of electric rodents made it across. "You can look now."

Angel looked up and sighed with relief. "Oh, thank legends…"

Ava stretched her arms. "My act's up next. Take care." She headed up as Vincent introduced her, with Cheri and the twins making their way back.

Cheri raised her hands and smiled at her mother. "Did you see that, Mom? I'm a natural!"

Angel chuckled awkwardly. "Oh yes…you certainly are. I loved and feared every second of it. I especially feared the parts where your foot slipped a couple times." Sweat dripped down her forehead through her fake laughter.

Cheri patted her arm. "Maybe you should sit down, Mom."

"I-I'm fine, dear." She patted her head. "As long as you're happy, I could learn to 'stand' the sight a few hundred more times." She sighed. "I could use a drink, though…"

"I think Morgan has some-!"

"Not that kind of drink!" She held her hips and looked around. "Though, I do wonder where that Hypno scampered off to. Haven't seen much of him all day."

"Bathroom?" Micah suggested.

"Foot got stuck in the toilet?" Susan added.

Angel sweat-dropped. "Erm…" She laughed quietly. "Somehow, I doubt that…"

* * *

The Hypno in question was still around, but keeping to himself during the fun. He was off in the back with the trailer, sitting atop a crate with a hand to his temple. He stared hard at the ground, fixated on it as he was deep in thought. Some of the performers have noticed his behavior, but tried not to bother him about it.

Ava, however, was the exception. She asked repeatedly what was eating at the Hypno, but he wouldn't spare a word, brushing it off with his usual light attitude. He figured it was enough to sweep away any suspicion, but he wouldn't have been a good former teammate if he didn't know the Medicham that well. She wasn't so easy to fool. She was often the one to notice his moody behavior first among their former team.

Morgan sighed tiredly and reached for his flask, guzzling down the contents. He considered getting a bigger flask sometimes, just so he didn't have to constantly bother refilling so often. Better yet, get one that was enchanted like those explorer bags to hold greater quantities. He'd never bother, though. This one held value.

He looked at the flask again and ran his thumb against the faded engraving, with the only legible one being the letter 'V.' He knew the engravings to heart, as he traced his thumb across the faded letter. It looked like his thumb traced the letter 'W.'

' _W.V.'_ Morgan closed his eyes, then capped the flask. "Maybe I should stop drinking…" He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah…" He pocketed the flask away.

His eyes widened as a stinging pain shot through his left arm. He gripped the throbbing spot on his upper arm, clenching his teeth to fight off the pain. _'It's getting stronger. Could mean a number of things…but I fear the answer I already know.'_

The pain only lasted for a few minutes. At this point, with the pains he has suffered in his life, this was nothing but an itch that will never leave him. Irritating, like a ghost haunting you for the rest of your life.

"There you are!" His eyes wandered and spotted the Raichu mother coming over with her daughter and the clown twins. Angel held her hips and smirked. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me on purpose."

Morgan looked away so they wouldn't see his somber gaze. He did his best to laugh it off. "Heh…was I? My apologies, my dear. I meant no such thing, I assure you."

Angel tilted her head. "Are you feeling alright?" Hard not to notice with how tightly he was squeezing his arm.

Taking notice of this, he retracted his hand and rested it in his lap. "I'm fine…"

"You sure?" Cheri asked innocently. "You've been acting really weird lately. Almost…sad."

' _Sad…that's an understatement.'_ Morgan sighed and faced them with a warm smile. "Just have a lot on my mind. More stressed than sad."

Angel's ears flopped. _'He's dodging the question.'_ "Morgan…if there's anything wrong, you can tell us."

Morgan's jaw tightened. A part of him just wanted to tell them to leave him alone, blunt and straight to the point. Another part was personally grateful they were concerned about his emotional state.

But the part of him that refused to speak was the part hidden deep in his heart. The part he wanted no one to see. Not even his own teammates got to see that side. It was his and his alone to keep.

He sighed deeply and rested his arms in his lap. "…I have a lot on my mind. All the time. Weary…tired…but never sleep." He closed his eyes. "We sleep for a third of our lives. Not me and many others. I've been awake for my whole life. Gives a man a lot of time on his hands."

"You have?!" Susan exclaimed.

"That sounds awesome!" Micah cheered.

Morgan smiled grimly. "If you lived with it your whole life, you get used to it. But…sometimes, even those with Insomnia reach their limit." He sighed. "And with all those late nights with every asleep, you have a lot of time on your hands. Plenty of time to contemplate things. Life, future, what you're going to eat for breakfast…" He chuckled. "Spent a good six hours once wondering that, just naming off the pros and cons of what I wanted, changing my mind based off how I was feeling about something. Waffles was the winner of that little debate."

Angel tilted her head. "Doesn't sound like a glamorous life. I can't imagine not being able to sleep."

"I did say it had its uses. I do a lot of reading when everyone else is asleep…a lot of reading…" His hard stare lasted for a moment, then he shook it off. "But with all that time, you have time to reflect…reflect on life and your actions…" He looked up at the sky. "I remember telling Tony, right around the time Team Ravenfield came along, that I've made a lot of mistakes in my life." He glared. "Mistakes I wanted to take back."

"Morgan…" Angel reached out to touch his shoulder, but rejected the idea and pulled her hand away.

"…But, we need to make mistakes…otherwise we'll never be allowed to learn from our errors." He glanced at Angel. "…I admire…and envy you, Angel…"

"…Eh?" she mumbled with confused blinks.

"You're strong in heart. Taking care of two children under the condition you were forced into and still managing to remain positive…and now look at where they are now? A spry little girl with a lot of cheer…and a strong son who's working to repay you for all your hard work. You kept strong all your life, even when mistakes were made along the way…you never let the bad stop you from…living…"

Angel looked at her daughter, who showed as much concern as she did. The twins were feeling pretty similar, though far more confused. Angel, this time, touched the Hypno's arm and gave it a comforting pat. "Morgan…is there something you want to talk about?"

Morgan looked down. Her touch was only a few inches away from the spot that hurt the most. It burned against his skin, with her touch gentle and warm in comparison. Just like a mother to be concerned for another.

"…I want to say something…the words I've kept hidden away all these years. From my friends…from you and your family…from everyone…" He closed his eyes. "…But I'll never have the courage to say them…" He clutched his pants. "…And now…more than ever, I can't say them…in fear of the repercussions they may have…"

Angel narrowed her eyes. "Morgan…I have no idea what you're talking about…but you shouldn't be afraid to tell us if something's wrong. Whatever it is, have faith in your friends."

"Yeah!" Cheri added. "You're the coolest person around! No way anyone would think bad of you!"

Morgan looked at them with somber eyes, but managed a small smile. "Your words are comforting, I'll give you that…"

Angel smile sympathetically. "Maybe you should talk to Ava about this. I'm sure she'll know what to say." She took the twins' hands. "Come on, you two, let's get you cleaned up. You too, Cheri."

"Okay!" They followed her to the trailers.

Cheri, however, turned back and waved to Morgan. "Feel better, Mr. Morgan!" She spun around and followed after her mother.

Morgan waved back weakly, then reached for the searing spot on his arm. He trembled with a longwinded sigh. _'I can't blame them for caring…'_ He glared. _'But it's inevitable…and now, I fear for Team Ravenfield more than anything else. Both their fates are drawing closer…'_

* * *

Team Ravenfield's perilous journey through the ever-raging snow was drawing to a close. With their destination in sight, they pressed forward with their determination high. The winds were getting stronger as they climbed a steep hill, nearly falling over from the snow. They had their scarves and goggles over their faces as they got higher.

Gwyn clenched her teeth. "Almost…there…!"

Griffin grumbled, feeling much more drained than the others. The snow gear did its job of getting him this far, but he won't be able to hold out much longer. "It better…be!"

Wes peered up ahead. "I can't even sense where there might be a magic tunnel!"

"Trust me, it's here!" Gwyn assured.

Tony and Ella had to help Flint walk since the Flareon was getting weak. Ella said, "Professor! This trip better be worth it!"

Jonathan held tightly to his pack's straps. "Rest assured, we will find everything we'll need in this library!"

They reached the top of the hill and collapsed into the snow after so much walking. Looking again, one would think there was nothing up here. Just bare land covered in a thick blanket of snow. Gwyn, however, could feel it through her magic and soul that there was something hidden before them.

She stood up and dusted her pants off. "Okay…the magic tunnel entry point should be right around…here!" She pointed at a spot in the air. "This is the entranceway!"

Tony pulled himself and Flint up, then exclaimed, "Yo Wes, do your thing!"

Wes cracked his neck. "Right!" He marched up to the spot and rubbed his paws together. "This better work…" He breathed in deeply, then held his paws out. "Gate of Foribus!"

One second…two seconds…three seconds…and nothing was happening.

Wes blinked, then looked at his paws. It didn't take that much magic to activate the gateway. Why wasn't it working now? He balled up his paws, then thrusted them out again. "Gate of Foribus!" Nothing. "Gate of Foribus!" Still nothing. "I SAID- GATE OF FORIBUS!"

He shouted the spell out dozens of times while the others rested in the snow. Tony pulled a berry out from his bag and bit into it. "Why isn't it working?"

Flint pulled himself up and panted. "It…might have something to do with the library…it might take more than one person to open it…"

Jonathan grumbled, "All this way and we can't even get in?"

"GATE OF FORIBUS!" Wes gasped out and fell onto his face. "I'm pooped…"

Griffin stood up and walked over to him. "Maybe if we put a little more magic into it."

"Eh?" the Umbreon mumbled.

Griffin pulled him up. "Try again, but this time…" He nodded the others over.

Flint blinked, then gasped. "Oh, I get it!" He ran over, with Tony and Gwyn following.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Gwyn asked, scratching her head.

Griffin placed his hand against Wes' back. "Channel your magic through Wes. This should increase the effects of the spell."

"Should?" Tony questioned.

"You got any better ideas, Sparks?"

He shrugged. "Not really." He pressed his hand against Wes, too. Flint and Gwyn nodded and followed in their example.

Wes sighed, then straightened up. "Here goes nothing."

Jonathan crossed his fingers. "Please work…" Ella stared at them intently, gulping a little.

The four magic users glowed in their respective auras and transferred the energy straight into Wes, surrounding him in a rainbow of their mixed magic, including his own. He stretched his digits and mentally prepared himself. _'I can do this, I can do this…'_

Wes breathed in, then threw his paws out. "Gate…of Foribus!"

Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds, which worried the team, until the air sparked with a golden light in front of them. They leaned in to get a better look at it, then screamed as it exploded and threw them back, landing by Jonathan and Ella.

They scrambled up and looked with awestruck eyes as the light swirled and expanded outward into a majestic, golden portal, dancing with a mix of blue and green light. They could feel a warmth coming from the other side.

Gwyn broke out into a large grin. "That's it…that's the same feeling I've been following!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "Hehe! We found the library! Woohoo!"

Jonathan relaxed and smiled contently. "We actually found it…"

Flint grinned excitedly. "This is amazing! Another legend discovered from its own myth! We need to go inside, now!"

Wes chuckled. "Well, let's hurry and get out of this snow. My feet are killing me."

They nodded and, as a group, walked up to the portal. One by one, they stepped through, disappearing into the other side. Last to follow was Jonathan, who took one last look at the unseen structure that he'll soon step through. He smiled and followed after.

' _Everything's going to be alright…I know it will.'_


	80. Chapter 80

_**Ch.80: Into the Immensus Library! Knowledge is the Key to the Future!**_

Passing through the magic tunnel had blinded them in the golden light. It was like walking through a fog of light made of molasses. Moving through the tunnel was difficult. They had to really push themselves to get through without tripping over themselves. They kept close as they pressed on through, holding onto each other and baring their teeth.

There was no end in sight. They weren't sure how far the passage went down. They weren't even sure if they were still in the magic tunnel. They might as well be in a long hallway heading straight for the main library. Their first moments in the library and it was already a huge pain just to get through the door.

Trudging through the heavy light took, maybe, five minutes. The closer they got, the easier was to move. The light was easing up. For all their efforts, they soon managed onto a white light at the end of the tunnel. With one leap into discovery, they threw themselves from the tunnel and collapsed to the floor.

Wes groaned into the marble floor, uneasy from the treacherous walk. "How…the hell…was that harder than walking through the snow?"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Jonathan grumbled.

"Are we sure…the gods made this?" Tony groaned into the floor. "I don't remember legends say anything about making mortals queasy…"

Gwyn sat up, arms in her lap. "I feel fine."

"Of course you do…"

Flint held his head and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, everything's all spotty…"

Griffin stood up and took off his winter coat. "At least it's warm in here."

Ella rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Though…where exactly _is_ here?"

They expected their first steps in to be the library itself, but it seemed they stumbled into a different room. A lobby of some sort. Aside from the marble floors, the walls were a pearly white with garland hanging along the edges of the ceiling. The walls had diamond shaped crystals hanging off them, giving off a natural light source. Four columns were held up, also wrapped in garland. There was a small area with crystal cylinders, possibly meant as chairs.

Standing out in the room was the pair of wooden doors across from them, with a golden plate on the right door written in the Ancient Text.

Ella walked up to it and traced her finger across it. "Archive…of Books…" She gasped. "Guys, I think this is the library!"

Flint perked up. "Really?!" He raced over and grabbed the door handles. "What are we waiting for?!" He pulled on them, but they wouldn't budge. "Huh?!" He bit down on the handle and pulled with his weight, growling in determination. "Open…up!"

Tony stood up and dusted himself off. "Huh? Guess the gods locked this place up when they abandoned it."

"Looks pretty clean for a place that's been abandoned, though," Wes commented.

"There's hardly anything here to create dust…well, save for the garland." Tony rubbed his fingers between them. "Though, it does seem these aren't some special long-lasting garland. Gwyn?"

She sniffed the plant decoration. "Hmm…well, they seemed preserved, but yeah, something like this shouldn't have lasted for thousands of years without aging in the slightest."

"Does that mean someone else comes here?" Griffin asked out loud.

"Who else would know about this place?" Jonathan asked.

Flint was sweating as he pulled on the door. His jaw gave out and he flew back, rolling into the wall with a loud thud. "Ugh…"

Wes grinned. "Good effort, bro!"

"Thanks…" His ears perked up at a crackling sound. "Uh, what's that?"

They looked to the other end of the room and saw yellow energy crackling in the space. Wes activated his Star Amulet while the others prepped for a fight. The energy compressed into a single point, then expanded into a sphere that gave off a strong pressure across the room. The light exploded outward, washing over them.

" **Who dares disturb this sacred library?!"** a booming voice called out from the smoke. **"Reveal yourselves to me!"**

"AAHHH!" Gwyn hid behind Flint and covered herself in his tail.

Ella glared and pulled out Daybreak. "Who wants to know?!"

" **Do not play games with me, mortal! I am-ACK!"** Their eyes widened as the figure started coughing. " **Ugh** …okay, that wasn't as fun as I thought…oh me, that hurts the vocal cords." The smoke blew away. "Sorry about that! I don't get to do that often with mortals!"

Their eyes then bugged out, as they were in the presence of the one of the Legendaries: Uxie. He was dressed in a white toga and wore golden bracelets on his wrists. Contrasting the earlier scare, he looked rather jovial in appearance. Friendly, too.

"Greetings, mortals!" Uxie exclaimed. "I see you've found the Immensus Library." He scratched his head. "Geez, no one thought someone would actually find it. What with all the legends surrounding it and being so out of reach, Mesprit thought it would stay hidden for the rest of time." He held his hips and laughed. "Looks like she owes me a lunch!"

Flint was sweating bullets and hyperventilating. "God…in front of us…actually…here…can't…handle…so much…" He fell over and passed out behind his brother, who was pretty stunned himself, as was the others.

Uxie tilted his head. "What's with him?"

Griffin blinked and managed to find his voice. "Um…he…doesn't do well with pressure."

"What about me would cause someone to hyperventilate?" Uxie asked.

Tony narrowed his eyes dryly. "You're…You're serious, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Bringer of Knowledge, everyone! I'm all kinds of serious!" He scratched his head. "Well, Azelf and Mesprit have helped me loosen up, I suppose. Though, Mesprit proved my point why I have to be the responsible one after that whole little incident a few thousand years ago. She goes on one love spreading adventure and then a legend about someone named 'Cupid' is born." He looked at the others. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

Ella breathed in, slowly adjusting to the fact they were in the presence of a Legendary. "Um…Uxie, supreme Bringer of Knowledge…why are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same question, but I already know."

"You do?!"

"Duh! I keep track of everything that goes on over the world!" He crossed his arms. "But, my reason for being here…someone set off my alarm that indicated mortal activity in my library." He scratched his head. "You should've seen the amount of DUST that thing collected! I almost completely forgot about it! And I'm the Bringer of Knowledge!"

"W-Wait…this place…isn't completely abandoned?" Wes asked, still processing his shock.

"Well…technically, it is. When we came up with a more efficient way to observe mortal activity, the library became obsolete. So, the others abandoned it. But not ME!" He gestured around. "I put a lot of hard work into making this! Architecture was all done by yours truly! I couldn't leave this place to collect dust! So, I come here often to spruce the place up. I personally like coming here to read up on the information on mortals. I've got plenty of time on my hands, of course."

Griffin held his head, looking down at his feet, for once thinking he has lost his mind. "I…have…no words to describe what I'm feeling."

Uxie crossed his arms. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, I suppose I should be asking why you're here, though your activity has caught my interest."

Tony gritted his teeth. "You mean…you know what we've been doing?"

"Of course I have. We know all about the shadows and their misdeeds lately." Uxie held his chin. "Though, they are incredibly difficult to keep tabs on."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"They are unlike normal creatures. While I'm given information about any other creature, the shadows seem to slip under our radar. I would have to manually keep out for them, but I sometimes can't keep track of everything. And I know about the incident with Alex Ghostwind, but…I don't know, he slipped out of the radar a long time ago. It's like he's being suppressed and we can locate him."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Can't locate him…?"

"When he was taken over by the Shadow King, after a huge conflict with Garret Ravenfield, he slowly disappeared from all forms of tracking until he vanished." Uxie held his head. "Frankly, it's been causing lapses in my memory, too. I feel like I know where he is, I just…can't quite figure it out. The shadows are good at erasing their presence to hide themselves away…"

Griffin held his chin. "Was this a problem before?"

"Sort of…the shadows don't seem to like being spied on by the Legendaries, so they seemed to have developed a way to slip past our sight. Since they aren't normal mortal creatures…" He shook his head. "The shadows were such a dangerous threat during those times…"

Flint was picked up by Ella, finally recovering from his shock. "Um…M-Mr. Uxie, sir? We're, um…actually here about-"

"You're here to find a way to stop the shadows, huh?" He tapped his chin. "Well, the All Seeing Well isn't good at keeping track of the shadows, but I think the library isn't suffering the same problem. Anything on them would be in here."

Jonathan bowed to the god. "If…we are allowed your almighty permission, we wish to find whatever we can to correct this troubling time that has befallen us. We're in search of answers to banish the shadows away, once and for all."

Uxie floated down to their level. "The thing is, we can't just have any mortal sticking their nose around in here. The other reason Arceus called off the library was because mortals could misuse this information. I could just have you all kicked out and erase your memories."

Gwyn jumped out from behind Flint's tail. "Please, wait! We really need to use your library! Countless lives are at risk with them roaming about!"

Uxie's closed eyes widened, then he broken out into a large grin. "Well, well, well…to think I was expecting it, but never thought I'd get to see it! Mew's daughter!" Gwyn squeaked as she was suddenly hugged by the god. "Oh, how wonderful! When I heard about you, I was dying to meet you! Mew said you were the most adorable baby in the mortal realm!"

Gwyn blinked, then blushed bashfully, holding her cheeks. "Aw shuck~! Me, adorable?" She giggled to herself.

Uxie grinned. "Man, when we heard Mew got with a mortal woman, we were shocked. Even more so when we found at he had a kid with her, too." He crossed his arms. "Arceus was not happy about this, though."

Gwyn blinked. "He wasn't?"

"We have a strict policy on exposing the world to Legendaries. We're not allowed to get close to mortals, otherwise things like this could happen. Last person to do it was…well, my sister, Mesprit. Fell in love with a mortal and it caused some complications down the line, though…it seems the Mesprit line didn't quite make it all the way through history. Point is, we can't have Legendaries having kids with mortals, otherwise the children might be used for nefarious purposes."

Flashes of Callista made Gwyn look to the floor with a sad face. "Oh…does that…make me a mis…mis…?"

Uxie gasped and shook his head. "N-No! Absolutely not! You're not a mistake, child!" He sighed. "Look, Arceus wasn't happy about it, but he wished nothing ill against you. We made it clear that mortal lives shouldn't be tampered with. It did enrage Mew with what happened to your mother, though…my condolences."

Gwyn gripped her jacket tightly. Flint frowned, then nudged his head against her. "Hey…I think this shows your dad does care about you. He clearly never stopped caring."

Gwyn smiled a little. "I guess so…"

Uxie looked at the group, before sighing. "I've heard a lot about you six, actually. You're supposed to be the ones that will bring order and vanquish the shadows."

Tony smirked. "Does…Dialga know how things will turn out for us? We could use the confidence boost."

"Dialga has been looking into it him, but it seems you all and the Shadow King bring about an undecided flux in time. A point in time that cannot be truly determined. There is no guarantee of victory."

Tony's whiskers drooped. "I…was afraid you'd say something like that."

Uxie crossed his arms. "From what it seems, I can't just have you all leave when you've come so far. And as the world's hope…" He rubbed his chin. "…Perhaps I can allow you all access to the library."

Flint's eyes glowed with cheer. "Really?!"

"I'm giving you special permission, so _please_ be mindful of how you go about yourselves in here." Uxie glared. "Knowledge is power, and it cane be dangerous in the wrong hands, whether for good or evil purposes. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone exchanged looks, then nodded. Jonathan followed it up with, "Divine Uxie, Bringer of Knowledge, we will not misuse this special permission you are granting us. You have our word."

"Better be true to your word." Uxie floated up to the door. "Be mindful of where you step. This library isn't known as the Infinite Library for nothing. It's a lot bigger than it seems." He pulled open the doors and showed off the sealed room.

Everyone stepped through, then gawked at the magnificent sight before their eyes.

A large space that seemed to go on forever. Rows upon rows of bookshelves were scattered about in an organized fashion. Off to one side were some tables and cylinder-shaped chairs, possibly a reading area. The interior was much more crystal like in design. The walls were a whitish crystal, while the ceiling was a shade of blue. The floors and pillars were just like the lobby's.

On the bookshelves were, of course, books. Self-organizing books, actually. There were books flying all around, reshuffling themselves by the minute, like new data contributed to how everything was organized in this space.

Uxie floated over them and grinned at their stunned faces. "Classy, right? I wanted this place to look amazing. I'd say I did a great job keeping it in shape."

Jonathan held a hand over his heart and breathed in awe. "This…This is…"

"AMAZING!" Flint jumped and raced over to a shelf, staring at them with glee. "So much knowledge floating around! So many books to read!" He laughed as a few books flew around him. "This is a dream come true! A library filled with all the knowledge I could ever want! Oh man, oh man! Where do I start?!"

The others stared at him questioningly, with Ella giving him the dry brow raise. "A geek's paradise, I suppose…"

Gwyn giggled behind her hands. "Flinty's so silly."

Uxie grinned. "I'm so happy to meet someone who shares my ardent feelings for books." He grabbed one that fluttered in the air. "These books not only contain the history of Mysto on them, but also some fun stuff here and there. Even collections of books written over the centuries can be found here."

"No way!" Flint exclaimed. "Even the 'Lance Wolfe' detective series?! Battle Warriors?! Adventures of the Lost Souls?!"

"They're all here."

"EEEE!" Flint jumped onto his hindlegs and spun around. "I've found my heaven!" He hugged some floating books and fell on his back, kicking his legs like a child who just got the best present ever.

Griffin raised his brow in subdued bafflement. "This is…rather disturbing…"

Tony smirked and nudged his side. "Hey, never get between a geek and their love of literature. I think I'd be happy, too, if I ended up in my own slice of paradise. Nice stormy area with plenty of cute girls calling out to me~."

Ella rolled her eyes and smirked. "Keep dreaming, Casanova."

"Oh, I will, my dear."

Wes chuckled at his brother's excitable behavior. "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

Jonathan looked to Uxie. "And you're sure it's alright for us to be using this library?"

"As long as you do it in moderation. I don't care if you look for any reading material, but you're not allowed to look up any personal information on anyone without my permission. I'll allow anything involving family and the shadows, of course, but nothing else."

Ella shrugged. "Fair enough."

Flint bounced up and threw the books into the air, letting them fly off back to their shelves. "What are we waiting for?! We've got reading to do! Come on, Gwyn!" He raced off.

Gwyn giggled and ran after him. "Wait for me, Flinty!"

Ella rubbed her paw through her hair and sighed. "Well, I can't pass up the opportunity to see this place for myself. I'm going to see if I can find anything on the psychic martial art." She walked off.

Tony smirked at Griffin. "Got anything in mind, Hothead?"

Griffin narrowed his eyes and looked around at the numerous shelves, then crossed his arms. "…I think I want to look into a bit about my clan."

"I thought you knew everything from your archives."

"I do…and I want to read about it again." He walked off in some random direction. He figured with the way this library was designed, he'll find what he wanted even if he was blindfolded.

Tony folded his arms behind his head. "Whatever. I'm doing some looking." He strolled off, also in a random direction.

Jonathan set his stuff down, then smiled at Wes. "Care to lend a hand looking for those books?"

Wes grinned awkwardly. "You sure you want my help?"

"Everyone else seems to be busy. I think you can handle a little reading."

Wes shrugged. "If you say so." He raced off into the library.

Jonathan took a step forward to follow, but stopped as a sharp pang crossed his chest. The twitching of muscles stiffened his step, almost greeting him to an ungracious fall onto his face. He held his chest and lurched his head down, breathing with some manner of difficulty. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he took a moment or two to readjust himself to his senses.

He rubbed his eyes, then gazed weakly at the selection of books surrounding him. With the information of Mysto at his fingertips, maybe he could do more than just look up the shadows. After all, whoever he was, maybe there was a chance it had something about _him_. Certainly possible, but…the chance was whether or not he was willing to see it for himself.

' _How desperate am I to end these dark thoughts in my mind?'_

"Professor?" Jonathan looked up and saw Wes waving him over, while trying to chase a flying book that was escaping him. "Hey! Get back here so I can read you!"

Jonathan closed his eyes, collecting himself from his erratic pains. Was it best to keep this to himself, knowing that the others were doing everything they could to help him on his quest? The idea of coming out here, so far from home, made him wonder if this whole journey was worth it. Something didn't feel right inside him, and it was more than just the heartaches.

Was he fine?

"Heh…coming, Ravenfield." Slowly, Jonathan walked over to the Umbreon as he lassoed some books from the air with a rope he seemed to possess with him. How fitting for a treasure hunter. Guess Wes was often prepared for the worse. As expected from his most rambunctious and ambitious student.

Now to himself, Uxie stared at the professor with a look of suspicion. He recalled something about the professor from the data he collected, but…something felt incomplete. A lot felt incomplete, in fact. He couldn't quite place it. Not…at all.

* * *

The constant storms of snow made it difficult to tell what time of day had befallen the wandering pirate crew as they sailed the skies. Best guess, just based off how tired some of them were, it might be close to dusk. Truly frightening, to sail through a snowy desert with no idea of where to go but to follow their onboard compass, also known as their less than stellar squatter.

With the time spent in the Snow Zone, being fully unequipped for the harsh cold, some of the crew were bedridden, too exhausted to continue on. Only ones handling the cold better were those who actually lived in the Snow Zone, apparently one of them being Lyra, and those who were of Fire or Ice-Type. It was a miracle Jeffery wasn't out of commission yet, given his natural aversion to the cold, but he was holding strong…off pure stubbornness for the sake of his captain.

The Chatot was perched atop his captain's head, showing unwavering resolve, offset by the jittering of his frost covered body. "M-M-M-My c-c-captain…we are r-r-r-reaching the d-desired location, as r-r-requested by N-Nightmare…"

Arid glared. "He said the times are changing soon…don't like the sound of that."

Banama, who was wrapped in some thick blankets as he shoveled snow off the deck, looked up to their captain. "He did invite us to the grand revival of his king. I don't see how _that_ would be a good thing."

Cheshire floated around. "At least we get rewarded for it."

"At what cost?" Banama leaned against his shovel. "Case you've forgotten, these guys plan on covering the landscape in their 'darkness.' Sounds harmless, but these guys don't really use harmless as a descriptor."

Arid glared to his side. "…Steady as she goes, Mr. Jones."

"Aye, captain." The Barbaracle was long since adjusted to the raging snow and maneuvered through with only the few occasions of trouble. The wings of the ship were likely growing restless and deprived of fuel they would need to refill soon, but he rather not risk angering their shadow. He got pissed from something as minor as having fun; the crew didn't want to deal with his wrath over a quick pitstop.

Speaking of the shadow, he lurched his head up and chuckled sinisterly. **"Yes…Yes! I feel the excitement from the Boss Shadow! Soon, our time will come! A glorious time indeed!"** He smirked over his shoulder. **"You all should be grateful. As mortals, you get to witness the greatest event in all of your pathetic history. Isn't that grand?"**

Graham, who was sitting on the ship's edge, crossed his arms. "Oh _sure_! We're quivering in our boots just thinking about it." He rolled his eyes. _'Think I finally have something to agree on with these losers.'_

The shadow sneered at him. **"Do not be ungrateful, wretched mortal. These are the times where destiny will be rewritten in our name. We have evaded the gods' eyes before starting our war on the world. Now, we will continue where we were interrupted, only there will be no second chances for all of you."** He smirked and snickered through his ghostly teeth. **"You should feel honored that you will be willingly joining us in the darkness."**

Arid glared. "…And you need the Idol of Origin to do that?"

The shadow laughed. **"It was our king's goal from the very start of the Grand Imperium Age to find that relic and use it for himself. He, above anyone else, understood the weight of its power. With it in our possession, we'll have this world become ours, so we can live a peaceful existence of our own. No more restrictions of the mortal plane. We get to decide how things are done. You mortals will learn to accept this, or perish into oblivion."**

Silence was met, with the crew exchanging unsure glances that spoke more than what they could say. Shoved into a corner with a knife to their necks, with the promise of glory so long as they agree, or the cold steel would run across their necks and let their scarlet life drip away as the seconds ticked away. Though, it was more than just fear. Something different. Something not as frightening, but just as ominous.

Dread.

That feeling of uncertainty. It was like being stalked, but not knowing from where. Constantly having to look over your shoulder, with the impression that something wasn't quite right. Perhaps like a cold hand just grazing your shoulder, nothing terrible or painful, but something uncomfortable that forces you to hold your breath. You want to scream, but you can't in fear of triggering your own death.

What the shadows were doing was embodying that dread in the name of their king. They were numerous, a myriad of creatures whose numbers can be easily duplicated in a manner of seconds. They were much more than just monsters. They were a force. Whatever is acted upon them, they'll push back with greater force. The pirates knew acting against one meant dealing with the whole army on their own. A near endless army that requires them to exterminate all of them to survive. It's almost a paradox.

Arid turned his back from the shadow and breathed out a long-held breath. He snorted smoke from his nostril, which caught itself in the wind to hit Jeffery's face. He coughed into his wing and shook his head. "Ugh…captain?"

The Darmanitan captain gritted his large teeth, grumbling internally. "Jeffery…are we making a mistake?"

"A mistake, sir?" Jeffery shook his head. "N-Never! You n-never m-m-make mistakes!"

"Stop being an obsequious buffoon and just say it…"

Jeffery flinched, then fell into a worried demeanor as he rubbed his frozen side. "Um…s-s-sir, we can't…deny how…dangerous these guys are. Great power in our hands would be amazing." Jeffery wasn't shivering as much, probably do to the heat Arid was giving off from his mood. "We're doing this to get closer to the idol, but…we are taking a huge risk with these guys.

"The way I see it, three options are in our future. We successfully get the idol from working under their noses, we end up joining them in their darkness, or we…die."

"And one of those is difficult enough…"

"My point exactly."

Arid sighed, then looked at the crew. "…They're willing to put up with this crap just to help achieve my plans."

"They are your crew."

"True…" He glared ahead. "Sooner or later, we'll be reaching our destination. Have all the magic users ready so we can begin our assault. We need to make sure this…place doesn't have any exits."

"As you command, Captain!" Jeffery took off, but the frozen wings prevented him from flying for too long. "Ah SHIT!" He crashed into the main deck.

Arid rolled his eyes and huffed, "Idiot…"

"Um…captain?" Arid gave attention to their crew healer, Ambrosine, as she ascended the steps to the operating deck. "I couldn't help b-but overhear what you said." She was bundled up in some blankets, a lot of them, to maintain warmth. "I'm…surprised, actually."

"About what?"

"About…well, your crew's loyalty." She gestured around. "I mean, we're being forced into all this labor and, while I've heard a handful of complaints, none were ever directed at you. I've heard many stories of captains throwing crew overboard for mutiny or questioning their orders or…simply being mean."

Arid understood the confusion in her question. That idiot they once fought, Thane, was the type of guy to take on new crew members and rid himself of the old ones in a snap. Many pirates would abandon their crewmates just to get stronger. No weak links about.

"Kid…" Ambrosine glanced at him. "Let it be said that a pirate is about living the free life of luxury and pillaging." He glared. "Captains often vacillate between who is the most useful crew member and who is the weakest. One moment it's the battle axe wielding strong man, next it's the rogue who gets the most money. These days, you see pirate captains who will easily drop crewmates if they're not putting in the work.

"But if that's what they think it means to be a pirate…they should just throw themselves off their own ship and take their life." Ambrosine's eyes widened. Not a hint of hesitation in his voice, either. She expected this kind of temerity from him, sure, but it was still a bold statement to make. "My crew knows what I want…and they stay around. So…I won't deny them that freedom, even if I have to fight for it."

"…Why go through all that trouble, though? What do they owe you?"

Arid gave her a dry stare from the corner of his eye. She felt unnerved by the lack of emotion in his eyes, then flinched as he held his hand up. Thankfully, it wasn't to chastise her for speaking out. Instead, she was given a comforting pat on the head, an action she definitely didn't expect from him. His touch was warm, filling her with the desired warmth she needed to survive. She stared with awe as he retracted his hand and walked away.

"Nothing."

"Huh?"

"They owe me nothing." He looked back at her. "…and I owe them nothing. They choose to owe me." Ambrosine narrowed her eyes. "You'll see for yourself, should it ever come up." He descended the stairs and walked onto the main deck.

Ambrosine held her hand over her heart, looking on with contemplative eyes. "Choose to owe you…"

Arid marched across the deck and shouted, "Look alive, people!" The crew stood at attention. He glared at the snowy skies. "Get your weapons ready…we'll be having another go at Ravenfield and his friends soon."

* * *

Potentially being the first mortals to ever enter the Immensus Library was a momentous occasion that many hardcore scholars would dream of. The team was using their time wisely with the permission they were given…well, most of them were. Wes, Flint, and Jonathan were doing the bulk of the research on the shadows, but the others were going through their own worlds and looking at all the available material they could handle.

Ella was calling over an assortment of books about Psionic Style. She figured books like this were found all over Mysto. It wouldn't be bad if she took some of these with her and practiced some advanced techniques. Though, she had to check it out with Uxie so she didn't earn a free mind-erasing for unorderly conduct and theft.

"Ah, you're learning psychic martial arts?" Uxie asked as he looked the books over. "Hmm…ah yes, you're Ella Cipher. This is something we have known about you in recent times. How are you coming along?"

Ella chuckled as she took the book from him. "Honestly, not that bad. Really working on using Psychic with a bit more flair and all. You know how it is, developing new skills off of existing ones. I'm hoping anything I find in these books will give me more of an idea of what I should achieve."

"Well, you are free to take them with you."

"Really?"

"Of course! The idea of this library was to store all the knowledge of Mysto into a single point, so all mortals could better understand their history. These guys of things replenish after a while, so they won't be missed." Uxie scratched his chin. "Though, I suppose Arceus put it best how risky that would be, but…well, that's why I occasionally come back here."

Ella smiled. "Well, thanks for the books." She chuckled awkwardly. "I…still can't believe I'm talking to a Legendary. This is…really weird."

"You've gotten used to your friend over there," he reminded, nodding his head over at Gwyn.

"Yeah, but…Gwyn's weird and quirky." She snickered. "…and adorable. I think it was easier to get used to her than…well, you."

"I will take no offense to that. Carry on." Uxie flew off.

Ella walked over to a table and set the three books down, then grabbed the first one of the stack. "Alright, advanced techniques…advanced techniques…ah, here we go." She held the book up with her Psychic and silently read to herself.

Over with Flint and Gwyn, the Flareon was combing through as many books as he could. He kind of lost track of what he was doing because he was overwhelmed with euphoria that he was in an ancient library. He was taking advantage of his privileges as much as he can.

"To think, the greatest mysteries of the world could be solved by spending just a little time in this one library!" Flint grabbed a book and looked up some information about various wars before and after the Grand Imperium Age. "This is like an archeologist's heaven! I can find out about anything I ever wanted to know! Like how magic first came into our world!" More books flew over to him.

Gwyn, who was laying on a few floating books, lowered down close to him. "Aww, that doesn't sound like fun."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Gwyn jumped off the books and held the Flareon's cheeks. "What's the fun in discovery if you knew right off the bat what happened? That sounds BORING!" She grinned. "And you are not boring! You are a geeky, history loving fluffball who will become a great archeologist!"

"You really think so?"

"Yep!" She took the book from his paws and threw it away, which simply hovered and curved around a shelf like a boomerang. "No cheating!" She poked his nose. "You will find stuff on your own merits!"

Flint rubbed his nose, then smiled with a bright blush. "Heh…guess I'm letting the excitement get to me."

Gwyn giggled. "You're so goofy." She sat down and caught a book flying by. "You think I could ever go with you on one of your excavations?"

Flint tilted his head. "I mean, it would be a lot of digging and me looking at aged skeletons. It _would_ get boring."

"Not for you!" Gwyn shrugged. "I mean, I would probably get bored because I don't have a CLUE what you're looking at…" She grinned, "but that doesn't matter. If you're happy, then I'm happy!"

Flint pulled down his hat and hid his cheeks behind it. "…You really are too sweet." He sighed, then placed his hat back atop his head. "You know…just for that, I would love to help you run your potion shop."

"Really?!" she gasped in surprised.

"You've taught me quite a bit, and…" He puffed his chest out proudly. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm quite the assistant!" Gwyn covered her mouth and flailed her legs as she laughed at how silly he looked. He knew just the right ways to make her laugh. "I could always help you stock inventory, organize things…" He raised his brow at her with a knowing smirk. "Keep the shop _clean_ …"

Gwyn's eyes widened, then she rubbed her head with a sheepish grin and bright blush. "Hehe…it's not like I… _don't_ know how to take care of myself…"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't mind. If you've seen my brother's apartment, you'd understand." He scratched his chin. "Though, I do wonder if he got evicted by now…"

Gwyn held her hands together, then smiled fondly at the ground. "Would…you really consider running a potion shop with me?"

Flint smiled. "Hey…I like spending time with you. I don't get to meet a lot of people outside a few friends who take legitimate interest in what I have to share. And…I love hearing how enthusiastic you are about your potions and experiments… _even though_ you like to test them on me."

Gwyn giggled. "You were so cute when you had that squeaky voice."

Ah yes, one of the many seeds she made him eat. Felt like he ate a seed that somehow compacted tons of helium into a cramped space. Apparently, the seed was being tested for a potential Naturae Fruit to make her fly. Anything to help, though he was expectedly teased for the high-pitched voice.

It should've annoyed him, but seeing Gwyn happy just made him laugh along with the others. It was strange how less self-conscious he felt with her around. She truly made him feel happy, and vice versa.

Gwyn blushed and looked at her feet. "I would…love to run a potion shop with you."

They stared at each other with big smiles, seeming to lose track of the time. It was only when Flint realized how close their faces were that it forced him to turn away and pick up a book. "Hehehehe! Y-Y-Y-Yeah! We'll…think about it more when we don't have a deadly prophecy over our heads!" He shoved the book into his face, groaning inwardly.

Gwyn held a hand to her lips, then giggled behind it before snatching a book from the air. _'So silly…'_ She read the book cover. _'Ooh, magical cooking!'_ She opened it and skimmed through the text.

A few shelves over, Tony was flipping through pages and books out of boredom. Not the heaviest reader in the world (certainly nowhere on Flint's level), but there wasn't much to catch his eye.

Tony snatched a book and read the title. "'Samples of the Ocean?' What is this, a romance novel?"

He opened it, finding two things about the book he didn't expect. One, it was more akin to a picture book about water than a novel about seafaring Pokémon taking to the high-end seas on a romantic journey. Two, 'Samples of the Ocean' was a literal title, because the image of a raging see sprung to life and spray him in the face. The force threw him back, causing him to drop the book and let the geyser shoot into the air.

Tony immediately recovered and slid on the stomach across the wet floor and slammed the book close. He sighed and picked himself up. "Okay, if I find its sister book, 'Samples of the Volcanoes,' I'll just book a trip to an actual volcano instead." He shoved the book back on the shelf.

Griffin walked out from around the shelf, reading through a book. His foot stepped on the wet floor unexpectedly. He lifted the dripping sole and looked at Tony with a confused glare. "What-?"

"Don't ask." Tony pointed at the book. "Whatcha' got there, Hothead?"

"Found a book dedicated to the architecture of my clan from long ago. Our homes looked much more different than they did now."

"Is that a fact?" Tony leaned over and looked at the images.

They were certainly different. The huts seemed to be more akin to small temples than standard huts. The interior showed to be decorated with tapestries of the family crests. He didn't see anything like that hanging around when they all went to the village. Of course, with everything nearly incinerated, perhaps he wouldn't have seen anything of the sort.

The crest itself seemed to be made up of the five colors of the Emotion Anima, made into equal parts of a star. Overlapping the star was a broadsword pointed downward. A representation of the warrior clan and their innate power.

Griffin noticed this look and figured what he was thinking. "We don't make them like this anymore. We don't really bear our family crest with as much pride."

"Why's that?"

"They acted as unfortunate reminders of the what the Grim Ash Clan represented so many years ago. We don't abandon the old crest, but…it does bear shame in our actions." He sighed and closed the book. "…My clan was considered enemies of the world. We've brought countless lives to their knees and slayed many others."

Tony folded his arms behind his head and leaned his back into a shelf. "A clan of killers who tried to make amends for the misdeeds of their ancestors." He glared slightly at Griffin. "Why are you so interested in the past of your people if they brought so much shame?"

"I am one of three surviving members. We three have no shame to give after all we've been through, hunting for the sake of revenge." He glared at the ground. "I'm thinking…of bringing back some of the old culture to the village…if we ever get around to restoring it."

"Ah, trying to stick to your killer roots?" Tony joked.

"Making the Grim Ash Clan what it was and better. Amending for the blood we spilt by wearing our symbol with pride." He crossed his arms after putting the book inside his jacket. "…I want to make that my new goal."

Tony blinked, then looked ahead. "Yeah…I guess I can understand that." He narrowed his eyes. "…Do you really think you can beat Voss?"

"It's the only thing that matters to me."

"I'm hurt. I think I'm worth mattering," Tony joked again. He went serious again. "You're hung up on revenge…you've kept that burning rage inside you for so many years and it has only grown stronger. Your family means that much to you?"

"It's more than just my family now." Griffin glared. "I want to disprove Voss' ideals and show that every warrior he vanquished had a purpose. This is more than just about me…"

"Heh…you're not as selfish as I thought." Tony closed his eyes and smirked. "For what it's worth, even with all the arguing we've gotten into, I have your back."

Griffin blinked, then walked away. "Your sentiment is appreciated, Sparks…"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever even said my name ONCE?"

"You mean Sparks isn't your name?"

Tony smirked. "Don't try hiding that smirk from me, bastard!"

Away from the chitter chatter of the group, Wes and Jonathan were at a separate table, looking through some books on the shadows. Most of them were about the Grand Imperium War, though, and they have yet to truly come across a recount or origin to their existence. They have found detailed accounts of the various battles over the fifty-year period, even marking the training that took place when magic became more widespread.

Jonathan skimmed through a section, running his finger along the text. "Wes, have you found anything?"

"No, can't say I have," he mumbled, eyes glued to a book. It was the most attentive Jonathan has ever seen the young Umbreon read.

Further examination, however, revealed wide. "Ravenfield, that is a spell book."

Wes put the book down and smiled sheepishly. "I got bored…"

The professor smirked tiredly and just rolled his eyes before turning back to his book. "Why couldn't you be this focused in class?"

"Magic's a lot more interesting."

"History tells the origins of magic. I'd argue you would've enjoyed our lessons on the Grand Imperium Age." Jonathan flipped through a couple of pages. "Since you seem more fascinated with that book, why don't you tell me what you've found?"

"Eh, just some neat little spells to consider. Nothing that captures my interest. I like learning different spells just for more variety. You can't expect me to be like Tony or Gwyn and use a specific kind all the time."

"Yes, but from my basic understand of it, knowing how a certain type of magic works gives you great advantage over it. You seem to be a jack-of-all-trades kind of fellow with great potential in magic."

"You think so?"

"That was the basic overview of your talents during your Magic Harnessing period. I asked your teacher to give me your results." Jonathan glanced at him. "You have great will and magical potential. Only when you have the amulet around your neck."

Wes felt the Star Amulet under his shirt. "It sucks that I can't bring it out naturally, having to rely on an amplification amulet to force it out."

"And yet, you always manage to survive an encounter with pirates and bounty hunters. What is your secret?"

"A lot of dumb luck, really." Wes laughed out loud. "I read a little book as a kid, highlighting the most important traits to be a treasure hunter. Luck was…very important, it seemed. Sure, some people will argue that skill beats luck, but from my experience alone, that simply isn't the case. I mean, I've set off traps just to test myself and I always manage to get through unscathed." He scratched his head. "Even I can't believe it half the time. One of them should've ended me by now."

Jonathan chuckled. "We need more free spirits like you." He closed the book he was reading and went for another. "Though, one should never purely rely on luck…unless they had magic that can alter probability."

"I'd argue I have unreasonably high luck, so I'm all set."

"You're missing my point, Wes." Jonathan turned and faced him. "Treasure hunting is your passion, but it isn't always the most stable career choice. Your father only got as far as he did based off luck alone. You need luck to get to the next big treasure before any competition can. That's why the profession isn't always looked upon with high regards these days. Your income comes purely from whatever you find."

Wes scratched his head. "I mean…the last hunt I went on _did_ lead me to a useless knife…"

"No one thought you were a bad treasure hunter, Wes. Everyone just thought that…you might not get that lucky all the time. You're a smart lad, whether you want to believe it or not. I'm sure everyone who cares about you would agree when I say…you have a lot of potential to take yourself to new heights."

Wes crossed his forelegs. "Such as…?"

Jonathan leaned back. "Well, as your professor, I tend to keep an eye on my students and encourage them towards fields they are best at."

"I thought you said treasure hunting wasn't the best field to go in."

"Let me finish." The Scrafty cleared his throat. "I encourage you to go out of your way to prove you can do it, but I want to encourage you to not take too many risks. Bounty hunters will always have work to do, because crime doesn't just stop. Same can go for hitmen and assassins. Their income relies entirely on the immorality of others and the innocence they tarnish."

Wes scratched his head. "So…you're saying I should at least try to pursue a career other than treasure hunting?" Jonathan nodded, flipping through some pages. "I…really can't think of anything else I would want to do. I mean, unless tying people up is a valuable skill."

Jonathan chuckled. "Actually, I think you have one applicable skill that you don't realize."

Wes raised his brow. "Oh, back to this again."

The Scratfy chuckled. "Wes, I tease you about your grades, but you are a bright young man. You have a clear focusing problem, sure, but that's something that can be overcome. You're passionate about magic and even shown interest in the history of magic. That's the kind of enthusiasm someone should bring if they want to teach others about it."

"Teach…?" The treasure hunter's eyes then widened with surprise. "Wait…are you saying…I have the potential…to be a teacher?"

"Maybe even a college professor."

Wes blinked, taking a moment to make sure he wasn't in some hypothermia induced sleep and wasn't hallucinating. After assessing he was, indeed, awake, he waved his paw at Jonathan and laughed it off. "Hahaha! Good one, Professor! You got me!"

The Scrafty wasn't laughing. He kept flipping through his book, finding some information about how the shadows overwhelm their prey, before casting his glance over at Wes.

Wes took a second look at his face, then felt a lump go down his throat. "Wait…you _are_ pulling my leg, right?"

"I am not."

"Uh, Professor, it's me!"

"Yes. And?"

"Heh…I'm not the most studious person on the planet. Do I look like someone who can teach math or something?!"

"I'm not talking about math, Ravenfield." Jonathan closed the book, finding nothing of interest, and faced him. "Wes, you have a real fascination with magic and learning it. I think you would make a good teacher."

"You _sure_? I'm not that confident in it myself. I'd probably fall asleep in my own class!"

"Heh. Wes, don't give yourself a hard time. You are smarter than that." He folded his arms onto the table. "Look, I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't see your potential. Your brother came to me when he wanted my opinion about becoming an archeologist. I said something similar to him: he had the enthusiasm, drive, and intelligence to go through with it."

"I'm kind of lacking in the intelligence department."

Jonathan shook his head. "First of all, stop saying that. You are smart. And second, intelligence isn't strictly academics and logic." He pressed his finger against his head. "You have a great understanding of your environment and have keen observation prowess. You have a clear understanding of the emotions of others and often want to help them or not bother them."

Wes pulled on his hat. "Well…"

"I think where you truly lack…is intrapersonal intelligence, to understand _yourself._ " Jonathan leaned back, mindful of how far since there were no backs to these seats. "You act confident, but do you believe in that confidence? You cast doubt and don't think much of what else you're good at. You know you are excellent at treasure hunting, but you deny the fact there's anything else that you can succeed at. Whether that be being a professor…"

"…Or being a leader to my team…" Wes mumbled under his breath.

"Don't cast so much doubt on yourself, Wes." Jonathan reached over and patted his foreleg. "You are not stupid. No one with a lack of intelligence could've made it this far. You know what you're doing. You just need to know if you know what _you_ want."

Wes scratched his cheek. "Becoming a professor…" He narrowed his eyes. Before he could give it any deeper thought, his eyes flickered back to the professor as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I want to check out some…other books, see if there's anything we can find on the shadows." He looked around at the huge library. "So far, nothing, but there's bound to be information somewhere." He looked back over his shoulder. "Think about what I said. I'm not telling you to pursue that kind of career path, but…who knows? You might end up liking it." The Scrafty waved before disappearing behind some shelves.

Wes blinked, then folded his forelegs onto the table and rested his head in them. "Me…a teacher?" He shook his head and laughed. "Silliest thing I've heard in my…" He narrowed his eyes. "Huh…would I even be fit to be a teacher?" He tapped his digit against the table.

Was he smarter than he gave himself credit for?

* * *

The Wasteland closed in on their destination, with the crew gathering aboard the deck, armed with their weapons. Arid stood at the end of the ship, overlooking the snow with his serious gaze. He glared at the shadow beside him. "Are we there?"

The shadow chuckled. **"Oh yes…we're here."** He turned and floated to the middle of the ship. **"Show your respect, mortals. Our superiors will be here any second."**

The crew stood at attention, though not without casting nervous glances over at Arid. The pirate captain's brows furrowed as a dark spiral appeared on their ship.

Four forms of different sizes rose up in a dense smoke. The first to emerge was Nightmare, who stretched his body out and towered over the pirates, flashing his terrifying grin. "Mortals…I see you can follow simple directions." Arid glared, but focused on the other three.

The three they were warned about.

This was their first time standing in the presence of the three heralds, and they were just as imposing as they were led to believe. Callista clicked her mandibles together, hissing quietly as she took her first step out of the dark ring in the floor. Voss had a hand around his sword, with his usual stoicism in full effect. Aeternus floated above their heads and held his cheek in his hand, snickering at the pirates.

Even the bravest of the crew stepped back, feeling the maleficent aura they exuded in a thick pressure. Jeffery lost the strength to fly and fell beside Leigh, who had her teeth tightly pressed together. Even the always grinning Cheshire felt his wicked expression falter in their presence. Fear of the shadows was one thing, but…it wasn't just fear they were facing.

Death itself was staring at them.

Aeternus pressed his feet onto the ship and bowed. "Greetings, mortal filth. Allow me to give my thanks for your assistance. The Shadow King will see great use for your services." He smirked at Arid. "And the mighty captain will get his place alongside our forces." He walked up to him and pressed his finger against his forehead, which shocked the crew. They've hardly met anyone so bold to step within their captain's space without wishing death upon themselves.

Arid scowled lightly. "Is that so?"

"We've been looking for a new herald to join our side. Trust me, once you've accepted this power, you won't want to go back…" Aeternus's grin stretched. "…and you _can't_ go back."

Arid dropped the scowl, but retained his composure. Any shred of active defiance will have his whole crew eradicated. "Of course…"

"Enough wasting time, Puck," Nightmare growled. "…Is it ready?"

Aeternus floated in the air, then reached behind his back. He pulled out a vial with a black liquid inside. "The Rebirth Formula is complete." He tossed it over to the boss shadow, who swallowed it into his hand. "Make sure you get a clean shot."

Voss walked to the end of the ship with Callista. "Team Ravenfield hides in this sacred library."

"But it'll become their resting place after our work is done…" Callista hissed. "I shall have my sacrifice…and soon, we'll have our glory return and more."

Aeternus landed on top of the bowsprit and smirked out at the open space of blowing snow. "Heralds of Darkness…" He raised his hand and set his palm ablaze in a pale-yellow, fire-like energy. "It's time to wake our king."


	81. Chapter 81

_**Ch.81: Secrets of the Shadow King! It All Comes Together!**_

Fernando and the bounty hunters were understandably iffy about taking Vernon's word. Yes, as a Mage of Life, they had no reason to suspect he was evil (as far as they knew), but he was allowing three complete strangers into the tomb of the greatest warlord to ever touchdown on Mysto. It was a bit ludicrous for the mage to put so much faith in them not backstabbing him for whatever reason.

On the other hand, would it be wise to backstab him? Basic logic says they would be opposing a Sawk who seems to have usage of Plant Magic, which is already a red flag for betrayal. Why? They were surrounded in vegetation for _miles_. That is like challenging a Water Mage in the ocean or even a professional painter in an art competition. You were asking to risk everything and lose.

Vernon seemed too laidback to be the protector of the Key of Life and keeping watch of an empty tomb that adverted his attention at the worst time.

Reeling back to the main point, Fernando did ask for anything on the tomb after the Shadow King fled. According to Vernon, there wasn't much left to investigate in the tomb, possibly having been in there only once. If Fernando wanted to be lifted from his contract, he couldn't leave any stone unturned. Besides, even if it is an empty tomb, there was something that could be used to his advantage.

Alex Ghostwind was a fighter, so his priorities are to survive the fight. What would he have done right before the Shadow King took full possession of his body? Did he tried to fight back? Or something else? Hard to say for sure, but Fernando was betting on a dire clue that may lead to some hope for beating back the darkness.

Vernon led them to the Grand World Tree, which was expectedly being visited by the villagers and the tourists who swung by. Vernon stopped for a moment to gaze upon the tall tree. "Have you ever stopped for a moment and…really appreciate the beauty of things?"

Mack blinked and tilted his head. "Not following…"

"I mean the tree. To have created this whole forest on its own is…truly majestic. I find myself admiring it whenever my eyes gaze upon its beauty."

Mack leaned close to him with a weird look, then pulled his robe. "Do you need a moment along with the tree?"

Vernon sighed and faced him. "Mock me as you wish, but those who feel a connection with nature learn to appreciate everything about it."

"Sort of like Gwyn," Holly pointed out. "That girl and her plants, I swear…"

Vernon held his chin. "Ms. Belladonna, you mean. Ah yes…I would be interested in testing her abilities if Team Ravenfield ever arrives for my key."

Fernando crossed his arms. "Anyway…what can you tell us about the tomb?"

"Not much. Aside from runes to make in untraceable, it was also designed to be impenetrable should the Shadow King ever find a way to break from his coffin. It would give us time to restrain him again." He looked at the ground. "Five hundred years isn't a bad number for lack of disturbances, though I wish we didn't skip straight to the escape."

"So, you've been in there yourself?"

"Obviously. I can't just ignore something and not check it out. Think you've noticed from my invasion of privacy." Vernon rubbed his head. "I refused to touch anything or obstruct the scene. Frankly, I wasn't sure about getting a professional detective to look into it…but, I guess some aren't _as_ worried about letting out a few minor details."

Holly held her hips. "And from what we heard, he immediately darted off to kill his host's allies."

"That is correct."

Fernando held his chin. "What can you tell us about the Shadow King's hatred for the Ravenfield family?"

"Pardon?"

"I had Team Ravenfield give me all they could regarding their encounters with the shadows. From what they told me, their encounter in Marble Stone City left an impression. The shadows seem to know the Shadow King had encountered Garret Ravenfield at one point, though that wouldn't make sense seeing as they were resurrected not long after the map was obtained."

Vernon held his chin. "That is indeed odd."

"Made even odder by the word choice," Mack pointed out. "Something about a Ravenfield always being the problem. Sounds to me someone wants a black and orange pelt to wear into battle, if you catch my drift."

Vernon narrowed his eyes. "That does sound peculiar…the Shadow King must've loathed Garret far more than we thought."

Holly sighed. "Those Ravenfield brothers are really in for it. Hopefully we won't have to attend their funerals."

"If the shadows get their way, a funeral would be a party compared to what they have in store." They walked around the Grand World Tree, moving around the crowd as they approached the unoccupied back. "We make sure that viewing takes place at the front of the tree."

"What goes on in the back?" Mack asked with a cheeky grin.

"The entrance."

They stood upon a small grass field behind the tree, where Vernon got into position. He felt around the ground before feeling an out of place spot. He stood back and waved his hand across the ground. A green aura sprung from the ground, carving out the shape of door before opening outward like a pair of cellar doors into the basement.

Fernando, Holly, and Mack gazed upon the entrance, led by a set of creepy stone stairs. Appropriate setting for a tomb, especially with the self-lighting torches once the doors were open. With the light, they could make out the long way down into the tomb, where even light was hard to see.

Mack pulled away and looked to Vernon with his usual grin. "Ah, I see, you're leading us down a murder hole. How swell, but I personally prefer impalement over death in a tomb."

"I'm not taking you down there to kill you," Vernon said, though with the knowledge of the Sudowoodo's playful nature.

"Just saying, the mood is perfect. Is this also the catacombs where skeletons are made into the décor of the walls? Do I get made into the décor? If so, I have some demands. Number one, put some fancy artwork on my skull. I'm talking nice engravings etched _right_ into my skull. Can you also put 'Mack was here, but now he is in Hell now.' I don't like my chances of getting upstairs." Holly bonked him on the head.

"Quit blabbering, you weirdo," she mumbled. She pulled him away before facing Vernon. "I understand you haven't fully investigated what has happened down here, but can you at least tell us what we should expect? We want to be thorough."

Vernon smiled. "You will hopefully find some useful information. I trust your assistance to Team Ravenfield will help us all in the end."

Fernando bowed respectfully to the mage. "Thank you for helping us. How can we repay you?"

"By making sure the world doesn't get consumed in a forever darkness." Vernon tapped his staff down twice, where a root popped from the ground and lifted him into the trees. He hopped through the trees, silently vanishing into the green.

Fernando looked back down at the tomb. "Are you all ready to meet Ghostwind's fate into a host?"

"Ready as we can," Holly admitted.

"I just hope we get to see a dead body," Mack joked.

Fernando sighed. "Well then…let the search commence." They descended down the stairway, with the doors shutting behind them, blending back into the grass.

* * *

Flint never had so much fun in his life. He may not say those exact words in front of Wes, as to not insult him and the rather distressing, yet exciting adventures they've been on before. However, none of those adventures was ever to an ancient library where Flint could do all the reading he wanted.

' _I wonder when this is all over if Uxie can let me come back here any time I want.'_ Should permission be given to do so, every window within a fifty-meter radius would shatter from the Flareon's deafening screech of joy.

Speaking of which, he got Gwyn interested in some of the books he read as a kid. From her wide-eyed curiosity, she seemed to be getting heavily invested in the 'Lance Wolfe' detective series. All about a Houndoom named Lance Wolfe who was a suave detective investigating the crime ridden streets of Kalos with each new mystery being more clever and convoluted than the last. Flint would always make a game out of it to see how it happened, who did it, and why.

Gwyn stuck her tongue out. "Wow…I never would've thought the grandfather clock was reset an hour back to fake the time of the murder. He's good."

Flint chuckled. "You can chalk that up to common sense once you realize something's off with the clock, but I guess when you're in a panic, you don't bother thinking about it."

Gwyn grinned. "Maybe you could be a detective, Flinty!"

"What, me?" He laughed and waved it off. "Nah. I'm…nowhere near as cool as Lance Wolfe."

"Aww! You're cool in my eyes!"

' _Keep complimenting me like that and I'll be the complete opposite of cool.'_ Still, her words touched his heart. _'Maybe I should consider buying the cap just for the heck of it…I wonder if she would want one.'_ Flint smiled. "You're too much."

"I call it as I see it!" She giggled and kicked her feet. "By the way, what's Battle Warriors? You mentioned that one earlier."

"Oh, I think you might like that, too. Imagine an apocalypse spreading around the world and a five man team of hardened warriors banding together to-" Before he could officially get his geek on, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and met a pair of ruby red eyes. "…Can I help you, Wes?"

Wes grinned sheepishly. "Is this a bad time?"

" _Kind of is_ ," he grumbled through his teeth, "but you're my brother, so I'll give it a pass. What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you? Privately? Brother to brother?"

Flint blinked. It wasn't an unusual request, but a pretty sudden one. It could've had something to do with what they talked about regarding the Umbreon bottling up his feelings. It would be a good show of growth on his part. While he would rather spend the minutes chatting away with Gwyn, his brother did matter to him.

Turning to his crush, Flint said, "Heh…sorry Gwyn, but…"

She immediately understood and waved it off. "Go ahead, I get it. Water is thinner than blood and all that."

"Gwyn, you…kind of mixed that expression up, but close enough." He stood up. "I'll be back in a bit. Oh, and tell me how you loved the ending of the first book! It's one of my favorites!" Wes dragged Flint away as Gwyn waved to him.

The Umbreon brought them to a private sector of the library, where they could be alone to chat. However, before Wes got onto what he wanted to say, he worked in a playful grin towards his brother. "Don't think I didn't see how you were acting back there."

Flint's ears flopped against his face, which was burning up. "Um, well…"

"You haven't geeked out that hard ever since you introduced Ella to those books." Wes poked him in the chest. "You and Gwyn are _perfect_ for each other~."

Flint swatted his paw away and covered his reddened face. "Did you pull me away just to tease me?!"

"I'm not teasing you and no, that's not why I brought you over here." Wes then got serious and sighed towards the ground. "You can be honest with me, right? Like…if I told you something ridiculous that even I think it's ridiculous, you would tell me it's…ridiculous, right?"

Flint raised his brow. "First off, pick up a thesaurus…seriously. Second, what are you talking about?"

Wes waved his paws around as he tried to find the exact words. "Well…you know how much I love treasure hunting. I love exploring the vast regions of Mysto and everything that has yet to be uncovered. So much mystery and excitement that I just have to find it for myself. That's what got you into it in the first place." He snorted a laugh. "You are the last person I would imagine getting excited over analyzing a skull."

Flint rolled his eyes and lightly shook his head. "You can find a lot of history in bones, you know. Hardly the weirdest thing in the world." He shrugged. "You are right, though. The mystery aspect is what drew me to the hunt in the first place."

"Exactly!" Wes looked off to the side. "The thing is, though…this whole adventure is not only us trying to prevent the shadows from drowning everything in darkness, but…it's also my big journey to see if this is what I'm capable of." He pulled his hat off and looked at it. "…When Dad gave me this hat, it became the only reminder of his adventures. This hat has been through so many realms, battles, and travels. It's like his torch to me. He knew I wanted to become a treasure hunter, so he passed down something he had with him all the way through."

Flint stroked the hat gently. "You used to steal this thing off his head to wear it for yourself. He never let you wear this thing."

"Remember when he kept holding it out of my reach?" Wes waved his balled paw. "Curse my adorably short Eevee legs!"

Flint chuckled. "Guess Dad knew he might not have been coming back…" The Flareon frowned sadly.

Wes followed suit as he patted the hat. "I couldn't stop hugging this thing after what happened. Mom had to fix it up because of how I was holding it against my chest. Practically bent the rim out of place." Wes placed the hat back on his head. "I want to carry this 'torch' for Dad's sake. He had so many more adventures to endure and…it just wasn't right for him to lose it all in the end. He could've lived…but he didn't."

Flint looked down. "After a while, I did think you should've given up on treasure hunting for…your own sake. Seeing your resolve again, though, made me realize that you have a good idea of what you want to do. You…want to carry on Dad's memory and surpass it. Ambitious enough to last you a lifetime."

"Yeah…" The Umbreon closed his eyes. "So…would that be all I'm good at…is what I'm asking."

"Hmm?"

Wes scratched his neck. "Let's be real for a moment…I could've never gotten through high school without you or Ella backing me up. I was too unfocused half the time and never gave consideration to my grades. I always thought treasure hunting was the way to go and that I didn't need anything else. I can read maps, I'm in pretty good shape, and I know how to fight. I thought I had everything set…everything except a treasure hunter's greatest weakness: chance.

"Chance, chance, chance…that word delights and scares me sometimes. A chance for success or failure. Frankly…I wouldn't say I have a fear of failing, but rather…I fear not succeeding in what I'm good at. It makes me feel like that if I can make my dreams come true, I'll never have the ambition to do anything else.

"Flint…be honest with me…would you see me becoming a teacher?"

"A teacher?" Flint repeated, unsure if he heard that right.

"Yeah…a teacher. Like…I don't know, a college professor."

"I…" Flint scratched his head. "Wes…where did this come from?"

He sighed and rubbed his foreleg. "Professor Geno and I were talking and he brought it up. Obviously, I laughed it off as a joke, but he was dead serious about it. He actually thinks I could make it as a teacher." Wes shook his head and laughed. "I mean…I just kept telling myself how ridiculous that sounded. People in high school thought I would go to jail rather than have a successful career. Doesn't say much of people's confidence in me!" He looked down. "But…I have to admit, Professor Geno always tried to bring out my confidence, so I never take his word for granted.

"But…still, me as a teacher? That has to be ridiculous, right?"

Flint blinked. For once, he was unsure how to answer that. He wouldn't say outright to Wes' face he was stupid, but even he had to agree with the Umbreon that he didn't seem to fit the role. It seemed like an odd suggestion to come from the professor, as he should know what Wes' strengths are. Learning isn't his strong suit through academics.

Magic was definitely his strong suit. Wes could get absorbed into reading spell books to master new spells. It's how he learned some of the spells he refined along their journey. He couldn't personally picture his brother standing in front of a room of students and giving a lecture and grading homework. Wes was typically the student that skipped out on that stuff. Wouldn't be the best show of responsibility as a teacher.

That said, is it wrong to assume Wes has no future as one? Flint knew Wes better than anyone and, while he had problems focusing on something that didn't pique his interest, he was far from unskilled. He could always learn to be a teacher. There were classes for that, after all. It wasn't easy to speak in front of a crowd for a certain amount of time. Some can speak naturally, and Wes wasn't quite that prone to stage fright, but he could improve on it.

What about actually teaching? Flint definitely didn't see his brother as a math or history teacher. Those were the subjects _he_ had to tutor the Umbreon in whenever he fell behind lessons. Though, history _could_ have some application for Wes. No, where the Umbreon succeeded was with magic. He had a talent for learning the stuff. He could very well see him teaching a course regarding the history of magic.

He did see the core of his brother's plight, though.

"…Wes?" He placed his paw on the Umbreon's shoulder. "I don't think that's ridiculous."

Wes blinked, then stretched a grin. "Heh…you don't have to spare my feelings. I understand if you think-"

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this. You…could do better in school. Like… _really_ do better. Actually trying, for starters." Flint pulled his paw away. "If you asked me this before we went out looking for the idol, I would've probably said 'no.' You're dead set on becoming a treasure hunter, even though things were all that good for you. But, now that I'm seeing some sides of you that haven't shown me, I'm starting to think otherwise."

Wes scratched his cheek. "You think so?"

"You would obviously have to try harder to get a degree. However…there would be nothing wrong with it. You wouldn't have to give up on treasure hunting, either." Flint looked to the side. "…Plus, it might be better for you to stay home more often." Wes tilted his head in confusion. "Dad left a lot and we often worried if he'll make it out alive. I never thought he would abandon us. He wouldn't. But…if you ever get around to starting a family of your own, maybe you could do better than Dad.

"No offense, but treasure hunting is game of risk. Maybe it's better to not set your standards so high when there's so much more left to discover." Flint held his paw over his chest. "My dream is to become an archeologist and I don't want to give up on that dream, but I could do more." He rubbed his nape as a blush crept up on his cheeks. "Gwyn and I were talking earlier and…I thought it would be nice to run a potion shop with her. Maybe the one in Marble Stone City if she still wants to run it."

"Aww!" Wes gushed, holding his cheeks. "Two lovebirds running a shop together! How sweet!"

Flint deadpanned. "First of all, we are NOT dating… _yet._ Second, stop acting like Ella."

Wes snickered. "If she isn't here to crack jokes, I should fill in."

Flint rolled his eyes, then smiled. "My _point_ is that an archeologist isn't the only thing I have going for me. Ella's entire life even follows that logic. Her parents want her to run their business, but she doesn't see herself taking after them. She doesn't need to have a predetermined future. Tony has one goal in mind, but that's more or less flexible. I…can't say for certain about Griffin, but I doubt he'll have trouble getting what he wants.

"And you…are very talented. You're not flawless…at all-"

"Ouch, that hurt," Wes joked.

"- _but_ you have high potential to achieve anything you set your mind to. Dad got where he got through hard work and determination. He didn't get lucky one time and thought he could do it all. Obviously, don't give up on your dreams, but set your standards reasonably." Flint shrugged. "Again, treasure hunting is a win or lose gig."

Wes looked down, expressing uncertainty. "…Are you sure I can?"

"Hey, if it helps…you have me to help." Flint placed his paw on his shoulder. "You've always had my back. I will always be here to return the favor."

Wes smiled. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite brother?"

"Wes, I know the punchline to this joke. Either hug me or I'm having my Guardian chuck you across this library."

"Hug time, it is!" He threw his forelegs around the Flareon, which he happily returned. "…You know I mean it, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He chuckled and pushed the Umbreon off. "Now…what do you say?"

"I say…I still need more time to think about it," he answered. "It's a big change to what I know, so…not totally on board with the idea."

"You'll do find with whatever you decide. I know you…you can do anything."

"Still working on that whole 'growing wings' thing."

"When was that a thing for you?"

"Just now! Think I'll ever grow wings?"

Flint smirked. "Sure…if you evolved into a Flying-Type Eeveelution, maybe."

"Is that even a thing?"

"Heck if I know." He pushed Wes away. "Now, get back to what you were doing. I'm busy."

Wes smirked. "Trying to lay the moves on Gwyn? Shall I come in with some romantic music to add to the atmosphere?" His smirk dropped to a nervous grin as Flint's Guardian materialized behind him. "Heeey, just remembered this book I should be reading! Called 'Stop Talking' by Runfur M. Life!" He dashed off, laughing his head off.

Flint sighed and dispelled his Guardian. "If he does become a teacher, that bad behavior of his is going to rub off on his students…" He shook his head and made his way back to Gwyn.

* * *

Ella stuffed one of the training books inside her bag, then threw the others into the air, allowing them to fly off back to their proper place. "Hey Uxie, are there any more Psionic Martial Arts books around here?"

Uxie flew over, tapping his chin. "Everything else is more or less a copy of what you've been reading." He held his finger up. "I can recommend researching some of the famous users of the martial art. Might give you some inspiration for a fighting style."

"Ah, cool, thanks." She got up and headed for a shelf when Uxie blocked her. "Um, yes?"

"One more thing…" He pointed a few bookshelves down. "Would you mind…keeping an eye on your professor friend for me?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Call it a feeling, but I just don't want him wandering off…on his own." He sucked his bottom lip in, having nothing more to say, so he awkwardly floated away.

Ella raised her brow. "Odd…" She shrugged and headed for the bookshelf he pointed out. Stepping into it, she found Jonathan searching through a collection of books. "Set up a few beds in this place and you and Flint could live here for the rest of your lives."

Jonathan chuckled. "Charming thought, I admit. Who wouldn't want to live in such a vast library?"

"Don't see a whole lot of food here, so I'm going with those who are _sane_." She smirked. "I think you and Flint are those few people that'll be told to stop reading because it's unhealthy for you."

"Better to be a reading addict than to foolishly play with firecrackers mere inches from your face," he mumbled. "I've had many students miss class because of a burnt eye or two."

Ella chuckled. "I prefer my time to be spent relaxed and void of danger."

"Yet you take thrill in adventure?"

"Better than my boring lifestyle, I can tell you that."

Jonathan placed a book away. "So, never got around to asking in detail, but you've been getting into martial arts?"

"Psychic marital arts, really. Combining fighting with telekinetic abilities."

"And how are those abilities coming along?"

"Trying to perfect them." _'Though, I have learned to do this recently.'_

Jonathan jumped, then held his hand over his heart. "Good lord…" He glared at her briefly. "I have enough voices in my head, thank you very much."

"Come again?"

"N-Nothing…" He picked out another book. "How is career hunting for you?"

"All I've got is the bar, so…not well."

"You seemed well liked there."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Lenny's a cool boss, sure, but working in a bar where everyone is drunk and off their filters loses its charm after a while…okay, except for when they tip me more than normal." She snickered. "This girl is the master of persuasion." She smirked. "What about you? First time out adventuring must have brought some exciting stories."

"Oh, you have no idea…" He held his head. "I shouldn't even be alive from what I had to deal with, but the gods seemed to have graced me with unnaturally high luck. If I wasn't born without magic, I'd think I had Luck Magic."

"Or you're daft mad and this is all a hallucination," Ella joked. "Ooh, I'm a hallucination in your miiiind~!"

"Yes, I see why many find you charming, Ms. Cipher." Jonathan placed a book away. "…I have a question for you…and your team."

Ella tilted her head. "And that is?"

"…How confident are you all in fighting the Shadow King?"

She blinked. "…What do you mean? I…mean, we know we'll have to face him, but…"

"I've been through a lot on this journey of mine," he stated. "I've seen things…done things…that I didn't know possible." He pulled out another book. "And now I fear for the worst to come." He looked at her. "Ella…I told you all about those dreams I had…about the Shadow King haunting and showing me the horrific deaths he intends to execute onto each and every one of you. He knows about the prophecy foretold of his battle with you all…and he has it out for Wes and Flint the most."

"But why?"

"I do not know where his hatred towards the Ravenfield family started…it couldn't be just their father. It sounds too personal." He narrowed his eyes. "These nightmares…I fear something will happen when we least expect it." He faced her. "Ella…understand that I say this with a show of trust, but I need you to promise me something should the worst come."

"And…that is…?"

Jonathan looked away…almost sadly. "Alex…Ghostwind is the one who hosts the Shadow King, yes?" She nodded slowly. "…A shadow is connected to its host. If they don't escape in time before the host expires, they will die as well. For as powerful as the Shadow King is, he, too, must follow the same logic as his minions.

"No matter who you face, whoever the Shadow King possesses…none of you must hesitate, even for a second." He glared. "If it must come to it, kill Alex Ghostwind…"

Ella stared in silence, with her mouth hanging open a little. She blinked twice, then looked at the floor. "I…know that's what we must do, but…his fiancé…we met her…she'll be devastated."

Jonathan looked to the side. "Much more devastation will come if the Shadow King isn't stopped. I just don't know what other way there is…" He patted her shoulder. "Take my words to heart, please…we can't let the Shadow King continue to live…"

Ella looked at him solemnly. After seeing what Willow had to go through, losing Alex the first time, left the Espeon sympathetic for her hardships. She has been put through enough stress in her life. Loss, death, her _own_ death…she wouldn't bear to see the death of the man she loved.

But…maybe in time, Willow will understand what needed to be done, even if the revelation will crush her. Ella hated thinking like that. There had to be a way to separate the shadow from the Pokémon without death becoming the deciding point.

"…I'll keep it in mind…" She backed away a few steps, then headed down the bookshelves with an air of dread hanging over her.

Jonathan sighed, holding his head. _'…Alex Ghostwind…I do hope you aren't the man I think you are…for my own sake…'_ He turned to the shelf and traced his finger over the books. _'The best I can do is give them something to help…anything. Just anything we need to know about…the shadows…'_

His thoughts stopped as his finger landed over a black spine, with an ancient text written on it. He looked at it suspiciously, then pulled it out. He stared at the image of the Tribe of Shadows' symbol on the cover. It was a creepy image, but different from all the books he uncovered.

He tried to open it, but something kept the pages bound together. "What is this?" He looked it over a few times, seeing there was nothing keeping the book bound. No locks, chains, or wire attached. "Magic…it must be magic. This library must've replicated the book upon its existence in Mysto. That means…whoever write this intended to keep it locked away." He narrowed his eyes. "What is this book about, though? It has the symbol on it, so…"

It couldn't be brand new, despite appearances. It was likely kept in good condition based off the properties of this world. The original was probably withered and aged by now, wherever that one is. Could it have been written by the shadows? It didn't seem like something they would make, though. If it contained their secrets, it would be foolish to make something so dangerous against them. Someone else must've written it.

"Then…who wrote-AGH!" Jonathan was hit with a wave of pain through his head. He dropped the book and fell to his knees, clutching on his head as the pressure built up against him. "S-S-Something's…not…right..." He shook his head, taking a few stumbling steps forward before supporting himself against the bookshelf. He felt his vision darken in that timeframe before everything seemed to pass. He breathed quietly and lightly shook his head.

 _'It's getting stronger...I've got a bad feeling about all this...'_

* * *

The stairs to the tomb felt like they went on forever. They knew it would be deep, but not this deep. The original mages must've wanted this place completely hidden from conventional forms of tracking. They put in a lot of hard work into it, that's for sure.

Mack glanced at the walls and saw some runes carved into the walls. "Hey Holly, what do you make of these?"

Holly stopped and ran her sickle over them. "…They're trap runes. Designed to remove or eliminate anyone who comes down here?"

"So…how come we're not being fried to a crisp?"

"That's why." They followed Fernando's finger as he pointed down the stairs. Sear marks were seen over the walls. It didn't look like ordinary fire was the cause, though. Aside from being seared, it looked like the earth itself melted against the intensity of the flames. Or…was eaten by the flames. "Dark magic of the shadows…"

"The Shadow King must've went nuts after escaping," Mack commented. "Then again, I'd be pretty cranky after spending five hundred years in a coffin…when I was still alive." He held his hips. "Could've been stretching his magic muscles, too."

Fernando felt the sear marks and flinched to their touch. "They're ice cold…even with the torches lit down here…those flames aren't like ordinary fire…it left this spot completely…dead after burning through it."

"So…it burns really, really hot when used, then leaves behind a deathly chill?" Mack crossed his arms. "Sounds like a weekend in Hell, alright."

"The shadows might as well be apparitions spawned from the darkest reaches of Hell for all the blight they've brought on us," Fernando muttered. He glared down the steps and continue walking with the two tailing closely. "To think, a being so hard to put down that they couldn't kill him, but seal him. Their only option for victory."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "And our chances of surviving are next to nothing. Would divine intervention be the answer?"

"If the Legendaries feared what they are capable of, then no. Makes me wonder what makes Team Ravenfield the key to it all."

"…I've heard of some legends," Holly started, "of mortals challenging the might of a god. Ludicrous for its time, for the gods were respected in their wisdom, but I guess some saw it as a curse. A righteous soul beating back the all-powerful, even when it shouldn't be possible"

They reached the bottom of the steps as Mack said, "All I'm hearing is 'we need to him really, really hard.'"

"A simpler way of putting it…" Holly grumbled.

Fernando shook his head. "I don't consider the Shadow King a god. He only wishes destruction."

"Ah, but who are to decide that?" Mack asked with a light cackle. "Anyone who amasses a following like that must be akin to a god."

Fernando stopped and looked at the walls. "The old mages certainly think so…"

The walls depicted the battles fought between the shadows and Pokémon. Farther down they went, the worse they got. Every bloody battle lost, every feeble attempt to survive, every crying anguish…it was all shown on these walls. Standing above all was the Shadow King, accompanied by his four heralds.

The Monferno placed his hand on the image. "…I'd fear the day we'd challenge the heralds, much less the Shadow King himself."

"As history says, the calling of the Heralds of Darkness was a sign of death approaching," Mack brought up. "They're like the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, only cooler." Holly glared at him. "What? They're evil, but I have opinions!"

The Lurantis sighed and marched down the tomb. "Images of a losing battle doesn't bring us closer to looking at that coffin."

"No…but it tells a history." Fernando stopped and raised his brow a particular image. "Hold on, who's this?"

He tapped his finger on two images. One showed the mages seemingly helpless. If memory serves, the mages weren't confident in their numbers to defeat the darkness. They were too few. The next image, however, was of a Meowstic standing above the mages with…what appeared to be his son. The grand pose of this Pokémon indicated a change in mood for the mages, who were displayed as self-assured and just.

"Who is this guy?" Fernando asked aloud.

"I believe that's the survivor of the initial rise of the shadows," Holly mentioned. "Though, I've never seen an image before. So…he was a Meowstic?"

"All that fame and glory for bringing about a new age of magic and this guy doesn't get a cut of that action?" Mack complained. "Dude! Your entire family would've been legendary!"

"Well, you're not wrong. Look at this." Fernando pointed to the image of the son taking charge in battle. "There's some text. Can't read much of it, but…this is the son of the survivor and the head mage's daughter. He was born with magic and led the newly found armies into battle. Huh…"

"Why keep them secret?" Mack grumbled. "Hell, _my_ family could've been related to this guy! I should be soaking up that glory!" He threw his hands up. "All shall bow to the descendant who helped spread magic to all of Mysto! Mack Crowgaze!"

"Let us hope that is not the case," Holly joked, lightly jabbing him before continuing down the hall. "So…this Meowstic was the one who encouraged magic to become a well-known practice than an isolated secret?"

"And his son was quite talented. He slayed dozens of shadows in his wake, brought about drive in his soldiers…he gave them hope."

Mack sprinted down the hall before stopping. "Our dark monarch didn't seem to like having the past shoved in his face. One of the murals was incinerated."

Fernando and Holly walked up and saw that, indeed, one of them was gone. It was between the mural of the Shadow King going into battle as the soldiers ganged up on him and of the Shadow King being sealed away in a coffin. The image that was last displayed here seemed to have triggered some bad memories for the evil king.

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "If we're at the end of the timeline, that means…"

"We're at the coffin," Holly pointed out. At the end of the hallway was a large black coffin, shaped like a cube. Its decorative lid with golden bars on top was shattered into three separate pieces. More of those singe marks were seen around the coffin. "This is where he was sealed for five centuries…" She felt a small chill run up her back. "Frightening…"

Mack leaned forward with his arms behind his back. "And I found where our good pal, Alexander, was standing." He pointed to the footprints in the dust floor, which were surrounded in a vortex pattern. The dust was burnt solid, forever a permanent feature to the floor. "Yikes…someone didn't have a good day."

Fernando looked around the coffin. "Vernon said there might be something worth looking for, but I don't see…" He stopped when his foot struck a metal object. "Ow…hmm?" He bent down at the dust covered objects. One quick breath blew the dusty blanket away. "…Guys…Alex Ghostwind was a brawler, right?"

"Yeah," the bounty hunters agreed.

"Found his weapons." He held up the two golden gauntlets in plain view. The large, three fingered gloves glowed from the shine of the surrounding torches. "The only thing that remains of him." He narrowed his eyes. "…Let me do a quick test to see what these were designed for." He set them down and checked inside.

Holly walked over to where he found them and carefully looked at the floor. "…Mack, come look at this." The Sudowoodo sauntered over in boredom. "Look at this. He wrote something…desperately."

"He must've been fighting back for control and knew he was at his last breath," Mack guessed. "He must've wrote this in case anyone saw. However…I cannot read this." They were in a foreign text. "It must be Ancient Text. Why the hell did you leave your dying message in a useless language?"

"Maybe that was the point. A useless language the Shadow King may not have known."

"Wouldn't the Shadow King have known?"

"Perhaps it was too irrelevant to care about. Besides…I think he was more interested in escaping." Holly took a book out and wrote the symbols down exactly as she saw them. "That Espeon chick reads this stuff. Maybe she can translate."

"Meh…maybe."

They turned back to the hitman, who squirted a quick hardening goop into the gauntlet. He then pulled it out like rubber and got a match on the arms. The entry point into the gauntlets was slender, indicating they were designed for a creature with slim arms. Stubby looking hands with three fingers, too.

It was the arm of a Scrafty.

Fernando narrowed his eyes. "…This…may be a problem."

Holly glared. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Based off the arm and what I've been told about Ghostwind, I think I know what Pokémon he is." He gritted his teeth. "…This is bad…really bad."

Mack crossed his arms and glared as well. "You're saying we shouldn't have let _him_ go so easily."

"With the condition he was in…the gaps in his memories…they truly were artificial…" Fernando growled. "Dammit!" He punched the ground. "How can we be so careless?! We should've been more suspicious of his behavior!"

Holly tensed up. "Then that means…"

"We let the Shadow King escape right under our noses!"

* * *

"You're saying this book might have answers?" Flint asked as he examined the book handed to him.

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, though it is a shot in the dark. I still can't get the darn thing open. It's magically sealed."

"No kidding," Griffin grumbled. He and the other magic users could see the transparent chains wrapped around the book, flashing in brief flickers of light. "If it's the only thing we could find, it may be our best clue."

Tony held his head up and shouted, "Yo, Uxie!" The Knowledge Legendary floated over. "Mind telling us about this book here?"

Uxie took it and gave it a quick once over. "Keeping track of all the books in the world is a chore, though I believe I've seen this one before. Never bothered with it myself since the shadows weren't an issue I wanted to look into."

"Can you open it?" Gwyn asked.

"I could try, but it may take me some time. The one who placed these chains over it must be able to undo them themselves."

Ella crossed her forelegs and grinned. "Sweet! We can finally get some answers about these creeps and shove them off for good!"

Wes grinned. "Looks like things are coming up our way after all!"

Uxie fiddled with the chains when he felt a sudden impulse through his mind. "Wha…?" He looked over his shoulder. His closed eyes widened, feeling a dark presence coming from the perimeter of the library. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Flint asked.

"You all need to hide, now!" Uxie shouted.

"W-W-Why?!" Gwyn shrieked.

"I think he's worried about _us_ , dearie."

Gwyn's blood froze at the chilling voice. "W…Where did that…is that…?"

A dark fog spread along the floors. The group bunched together and raised their guard as darkness filled the room, with malevolent laughter coming from all around. The magically sensitive could feel the aura of a single being surrounding them, with more popping up from all around.

"Who's there?!" Wes shouted.

"I don't get it…I should've felt someone break the seal open," Uxie muttered. "How did they get through?"

"You gods are so pretentious. Did you think such an amateur seal would keep us out if these brats could make it through just fine?"

Tony glared. "Wait…I know that voice…"

"Someone needs to knock you pathetic gods down a peg. Allow me to make the first move."

The team froze when Uxie threw his head back and screamed as a narrow beam shot through his shoulder. He raised his hand to fire a psychic blast in that direction, but then felt a sword slash his back, punting him across the library before taking down an entire shelf.

"Uxie!" Jonathan shouted.

"We are not concerned with a puny god," a gruff voice mocked. "We've come for something more important."

Chills went up Griffin's spy. "No…"

"Are you surprised?! Kehehehehehe! Did you think you could get away with everything you've been doing without someone stepping up to where all others failed?!"

Wes silently gestured his team to back away. "What's going on…?"

"Payback, Ravenfield."

Wes stopped and looked ahead in the darkness in shock. "C…Captain…Arid?" He turned his head and saw not just the Darmanitan's form in the darkness, but most of crew as well. "What is this?"

"This is a culmination of all your actions coming back to haunt you," a particularly evil voice told them, coming from all around them. "The prophecy of the six heroes shall not come. Today will be a day of death and rebirth. Your precious seconds on this world have now been cut down by the masters of darkness itself."

The fog pulled back and swirled into a singular mass above their heads. Taking shape from the darkness was Nightmare, the Boss Shadow. He smirked down at them evilly and snapped his fingers.

The team jumped back as the Desert Beasts took one step forward, with the collective sound echoing far out. Team Ravenfield looked at them in disbelief. "Captain Arid…you're…working for the shadows?" Wes mumbled. This was a new low, even for his rival.

Arid glared to the side. "…Yes."

Unbeknownst to the others, though, Tony was staring in horror at Indigo, who was trying advert his gaze. _'Indigo…you can't be serious…you're working for the shadows? What's going on?'_

Griffin pulled out Endless Regret and aimed it at Nightmare. "What…is the meaning of this?"

Nightmare crossed his arms and snickered. "Just looking for the right help. Captain Arid agreed to work for us in exchange for his life…and for power far greater than he could ever imagine."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan asked fearfully.

"You're looking at the man who will give away his pokemanity to become a Herald of Darkness…just like us."

Everyone, even Ella and Jonathan, could feel the chilling aura emanating from behind them. Gwyn's face was twisted in fear. Tony's eyes were slanted in confusion. Griffin was breathing with rage in his eyes. They whipped their heads around, desperately hoping what they heard was fear messing with their heads.

They wanted to be wrong…but they were right.

Aeternus laughed as he floated above Callista and Voss, with his hand emanating with magic. "Hello, Team Ravenfield. It's been a while."

Callista clicked her mandibles together. "You were pretty tough when we last fought, dear Gwyn. And your friend wasn't half bad. I may actually have to make an effort." Gwyn hid behind Flint's tail. The Flareon wished he could do the same.

"My offer still stands, boy. I want you to join me…even if I have to force you to," Aeternus warned. Tony grabbed his scalchops while cautiously looking around.

"Maybe now you can prove to me you're not some weakling, Griffin," Voss said with one hand on his sword. Rage induced magic burned off Griffin's body, with the Grovyle snarling.

Wes stumbled back and breathed heavily. "I…I don't understand…you guys are working for the shadows, too?!"

Aeternus smirked. "We aren't just working, boy. We are the shadows. We are the Tribe of Shadows." He held his chin. "I may not look it, but you have to admit…I look good for a five-hundred-year-old war criminal!"

The team's eyes widened in horror. "No…that's not possible…you can't be…!" Ella shouted. "We beat you guys before!"

Aeternus made air quotes. "Yeah, sure…beat us. I never got my hands dirty…and I'd be pretty pissed if these two actually struggled in their fights. Like we should treat you younglings as actual threats. HA! Please, keep making me laugh! I so enjoy mocking your pathetic views!"

Wes gritted his teeth. "Then that means…you three really are…"

Aeternus smirked evilly. "The Heralds of Darkness…and we're not playing around this time."

Callista hissed. "We all came here for something we want. I want my sacrifice…" Gwyn whimpered and covered herself into Flint's tail. "However…we have one important job to get done." She glared at Jonathan, who jumped back. "…You're on our list, Mr. Geno."

Jonathan backed away slowly, clenching his teeth. _'Oh no…"_

"This can't be happening…" Griffin growled.

"You can't be the Heralds of Darkness!" Tony shouted. He spun around and glared at the Desert Beasts. "And what are you idiots doing working for these murderous freaks?!"

Indigo bit her lip. "Tony…"

"Don't feel stressed, Team Ravenfield," Nightmare assured them. "This was inevitable, but we should thank you. You've helped set the pieces in place. You don't even know that you've helped us get to the one thing we've needed since we first met. Now you get the honor…to experience the true rise of the shadows."

Gwyn panted in her panic. "We…They…were…Heralds…this…whole…time?!" She was hyperventilating, holding onto Flint. "Flint!"

"Gwyn, it's going to be okay!" he assured.

Wes turned and ran. "Everyone, get to the exit!"

Aeternus slammed his hands on the floor. "Who said you could leave?!"

The team pushed past the pirates and ran for the door when a yellow magic washed over it and manipulated the walls to mixed around the door, sealing it off in a solid thick wall. Wes rammed his head into it with Mystic Burst, but was bounced off. He flew into Griffin's arms.

"The walls are too strong!" he shouted.

"Cowards…" They turned back as the heralds walked forward. Voss drew his sword. "Is this how you wish to go? Such dishonor you bring…"

Griffin clenched his teeth. "You're the one calling us dishonorable…when _you_ sold your life away to these freaks?!"

Voss glared. "You will never understand the heart of a warrior, boy."

Callista hissed, then sprouted a mass of darkness from her back, which took the shape of two clawed hands. "Hand the Scrafty over…then the Mew…your deaths will be far quicker."

Hearts were racing within the team. Before, these guys were life obstacles to get through, with personal fears and vendettas to accomplish. Those feelings were flipped, replaced with true terror. No longer could they see them as evil Pokémon with their own agendas. All they saw were the monsters that waged war and agony on their kid hundreds of years ago. This was no longer a fight to win…

It was a fight to survive…and their chances were drastically low.

Arid glared cautiously at the team, then sighed. "Desert Beasts…prepare to fight." They drew their swords and faced their enemy with some hesitance among them.

Nightmare smirked. "Well…what's your answer?"

The team took a step back, with eyes on Wes now. "Well bro…you're team leader. What should we do?" Flint asked.

Wes faced their enemy with wide eyes, running through every solution he could think of. There were no quick escapes he could pull off in such a spacious library with no none exit points. The door was seal shut and they won't have the time to chip their way through it.

Sadly, there was only one option and…while the odds were against them, what other choice did they have? Maybe it'll buy them enough time to escape.

The Umbreon took a deep breath, then glared. "Team Ravenfield…brace yourselves…and fight with everything you got!"

It was the answer they expected. Jonathan wrapped his hand around his gun. Ella pulled out Daybreak and spun it around. Tony electrified his water blades. Griffin held up Endless Regret while also wielding Pride of Leones. Gwyn hesitantly pulled out her whip, still remaining close to Flint. The Flareon held her shoulder and nodded at her, then materialized his Guardian. Wes clenched his teeth as he reactivated the Star Amulet and blazed with magic.

Aeternus' smirk curled as his side prepped themselves for a fight. "Enjoy the next few minutes of Hell, kiddies."


	82. Chapter 82

_**Ch.82: The Call of the Heralds of Darkness! All Rise the Grim Return!**_

What was it like to go through your day as normal, like nothing back could ever strike down upon you, only to be welcomed by Death to your doom? That was the presence of the Heralds of Darkness. Their group arrival was a sign of doom coming. No longer were they the same enemies Team Ravenfield faced on their first encounter. Their intentions were to kill without hesitation.

That was the part that scared the team the most. These three have killed thousands in their way without breaking a sweat. That was five hundred years ago. How much time has progressed for these monsters to enhance their murderous intent? Was there any hope of fighting on even grounds? The answer was no. No matter how they spun it, Team Ravenfield knew they couldn't match strength or power with the heralds.

Their goal was clear: to fight…and survive at all costs.

Once battle broke out, the resulting shock destroyed numerous bookshelves and books in a matter of seconds. All around, there was action taking place. While our heroes were trying to find all matter of escape, their enemies were doing all they could to silence them.

Wes jumped around between bookshelves as Arid chased him down with a wave of sand, which was brought in through some barrels by the crew. The Darmanitan kept his focus locked solely on the Umbreon with a fierce glare. Despite his hesitance with the shadows, his pride to beat Ravenfield burned strong.

Wes saw the sand getting closer, then jumped down between two bookshelves. He spun on his side and fired the Lumios Storm, breaking the sand apart with the scattering of light arrows. He hopped off one paw and threw himself across the floor.

Arid quickly pointed him out. "Fire!"

The Umbreon ducked behind a shelf as magic bullets flew by. He flinched as one shot blew out part of the shelf near his face. He clapped his paws together. "Magi Effingo!"

He split multiple crystal clones that he ordered to attack. They charged with their weaker versions of Mystic Burst. Jones rushed through with his cutlasses and slashed through two of the clones before getting tackled by three. Leigh jumped over Jones and flipped over the shelves, landing beside Wes before thrusting her battle claws.

"EEP!" Wes caught the claws between his paws, barely keeping them from reaching his head. He twisted her arm and kicked her out of the way before quickly jumping back from more gunshots.

Arid slammed his hand down and used his sand to breakdown the floor, creating a finer sand out of the marble floor. He waved his hand forward and sent a large wave directly for the Umbreon.

"Warp Pad!" He formed the magic circle under him and bounced high into the air, then ricocheted off the wall and ceiling. He rocketed straight down and nearly struck Arid, who blocked with a barrier of sand.

"Take this, landlubber!" Wes' eyes quickly spotted the pincer cannon of Julius at his right. Thinking creatively, he quickly pulled up a Warp Pad that he used to ricochet the cannon blast back into Julius' face. "GAH! ME EYES!"

Wes skipped back and panted a bit to catch his breath, but there was no time as a streak of black flames came from his left. He flipped backwards and glared at Nightmare, who chuckled deeply.

"We've just started and you're already looking worn, Umbreon." He fired a second streak.

Wes used Warp Pad and bounced out of the way. "Infernius!" He appeared behind Nightmare and blasted him with the fireball.

A hand reached through the smoke and clutched Wes' face. Nightmare's red eyes pierced through. "I'll enjoy slaughtering you."

Suddenly, a white bullet shot through Nightmare's arm, tearing it off. He recoiled in pain at the light-based magic and clutched his aching arm. He sneered directly at Jonathan, who was running for his life from Fulke (the Primeape with the peg leg) and Smith.

"Hang on, Professor!" Wes rushed to his side and struck down the two pirates with a single punch each before taking his hand. "We need to get you somewhere safe!" He pulled Jonathan and guided him away from the fight.

Arid growled and slammed his hand down, picking himself up in a wave of sand. "Don't you dare run away from me, Ravenfield!" He surfed on the sand after his rival.

Nightmare kept his eyes solely on Jonathan, with a secretive smirk dancing on his face. "Well, best not to keep everyone waiting." He was about to fly after them when something shot him in the back. It felt like a psychic blast, his best guess. He stopped, then glared over his shoulder. "Oh…it's you…"

Ella spun her staff and held it on top her shoulders. "I'm calling for a rematch, buster!"

Nightmare faced her and smirked. "Oh please…an insignificant Pokémon such as yourself thinks she can meet the same level as her friends. Run along, Espeon…you don't have what it takes to beat me, even with your fancy toy."

Ella gritted her teeth. "Oh, you are just ASKING for your spooky butt to get kicked back to the afterlife!" She spun Daybreak and split it in seven pieces, hopping atop four. "Allow me to escort you there myself."

Nightmare narrowed his eyes, then morphed his arm into a jagged blade. _'This shouldn't take too much time.'_ He darted straight for her.

Meanwhile, Gwyn was running for her life as shadow arms were crashing through bookshelves and chasing her down. She panted quickly, then slid under a table to hide, but the massive shadowy hand swiped the table away and reached to grab her. She scrambled on her hands and feet, then slammed down some seeds to push them away with various plants.

"Stay away from me!" Gwyn screamed, throwing books at the arms.

Callista scuttled from behind a down shelf and chuckled darkly. "Where's all that rage from before, dear Gwyn?" She casted a dangerous glare at the Mew. "Have you no need for the madness that plagued your mother?!" She reached out, punching into the ground with Gwyn barely dodging in time. "That woman was never fit to raise a Legendary like you."

Gwyn landed on her back and scrambled away. "What is this?! What's with those spooky arms?!"

Callista chuckled. "Physical combat isn't quite my specialty, so the grand Shadow King infused me with his strongest shadow spawns. One hundred of them that came directly from him." She extended the reach of the shadows into multiple tendrils. "The power of physical darkness on top of my demons…all I need now is your soul." She struck with the tendrils, jabbing into the ground and close to striking Gwyn.

She rolled out of the way before so, then pulled out her whip. "Stay away from me! I'm warning you!"

Callista cackled aloud. "You think I'll never stop hunting you down, darling little Gwyn? In my erudite studies of witchcraft, I can't pass up acquiring you for the perfect sacrifice." She extended out another shadow hand. "So, stop resisting and come with me. You'll be reunited with your mother in no time."

Gwyn gritted her teeth. "That's not true…"

"Well, bargaining is off the table then." She summoned the black vapor and called upon Matzhal, the physically superior demon. "I don't care how you do it. Just make sure she stops moving."

Matzhal nodded. "Understood, mistress. HIYA!" He lunged and slammed his fist down, firing off a tremor that blasted Gwyn across the library.

"AAAHHH!" She thought she was going to crash into the wall when, suddenly, she was caught in someone's arms. Her eyes widened, then wandered up to the Celestial Guardian gently cradling her. "Flint…"

It floated and set her down beside Flint. He looked at her sympathetically, then held her shoulder. "We'll take her together."

Gwyn blinked, then smiled thankfully with tears in her eyes. "Flint…"

"Ah, how sweet." Flint quickly caught sight of the approaching ground wave and had his Guardian throw him and Gwyn out of the way as it split through the wall. Callista threw herself into the air and clung to the marble pillars. "Perhaps I'll take your soul as well, Flareon. Just so you can be with your beloved Gwyn."

Flint gritted his teeth and stood up, holding one protective foreleg in front of Gwyn. "You're not touching her!" His Guardian cracked its knuckles.

Callista laughed. "This isn't going to end like last time. You won't be able to survive this. Matzhal, kill the Flareon!"

The demon lunged straight for him and Gwyn. Flint grabbed Gwyn and used his time stop spell to disappear from sight. The demon was confused, then was bombarded with delayed punches made by the Guardian during the time freeze, throwing him across the library. He dug his fingers into the floor and looked around quickly for the duo.

"Detonation Wave!" He turned and heard fingers snap, with an explosive blast nailing him in the face. Gwyn jumped back and lunged forward, sliding under his legs and leaving behind some seeds. "Accelerated Growth!"

Matzhal fanned the smoke away, then gasped as large thorny vines sprouted up and constricted tightly around him. He roared furiously and thrashed within the bindings. Flint commanded his Guardian to rush in and violently batter the demon in the face. Its fists were flying with great speed.

Soon, however, Matzhal vanished into smoke. The Guardian turned, but suddenly got blindsided by a strong shadow fist. The fist took the shape of a wild wolf and bit down on the Guardian's body. Flint flinched and held his gut, feeling the pain of his Guardian. The armor it was surrounded in made it so he wouldn't be as affected, but it still hurt like heck.

Gwyn recognized his danger and rushed back in. She quickly plopped a Spike Berry into her mouth and preposition herself into a rolling state. Blazing with intense magic, she suddenly rocketed into the shadow wolf and severed its head, freeing the Guardian.

Flint's eyes flashed, then glared as he ordered his Guardian to beat back the darkness with all its might. Callista chuckled under her breath before summoning her demonic raven. It rose into the air and let loose an unnatural screech before firing down razor sharp feathers at Flint.

He raised his paw and ricocheted them away with Blockade Reflector. Gwyn ran into the danger and latched her whip around the raven's ankle before flinging herself onto its back. She flung her head downward and struck it with her quills. The raven screeched in pain, then slapped her away with its wing.

"GAH!" Gwyn shot through two bookshelves, taking them down with her.

"Gwyn!" Flint ran for her, but was shot up by a strong gust of wind, throwing him away from her. His back slammed hard into a marble column. "Ugh…" He fell onto his stomach.

Callista crawled along the ceiling until directly above Gwyn. She extended out her demonic shadow and struck it for the downed Mew. It prepared to engulf her until Gwyn's eyes snapped open and she slammed her fist down, pushing the shadow back with an array of giant spikes from the ground.

The Ariados hissed and leaped off the ceiling, catching herself on top of a shelf. "Making me work for my prize…"

Over with Tony, he was zipping around the library as some of the pirates were trained on him. He kept vigilance and dodged their shots appropriately while keeping an eye out for Aeternus. _'In all the confusion, he slipped away. Where the hell did he go?!'_

He landed on a shelf and, without looking, caught an arrow that almost whizzed by him. He shot his glare at Indigo, who stumbled back at his cold state. _'Oh no…'_ She tried to run, but he was far faster and appeared before her, grabbing her by the wrists. "Tony, wait-!"

Tony pulled her close and glared. "What the hell is going on?! You're working with the shadows?!"

"T-Tony, you have to understand, we don't have a choice!" she insisted. "They'll kill us if we-!"

"I'm willing to believe that much!" It seemed like a trick the shadows would pull, he was certain. "What I want to get across is this shit about power far greater than you could imagine! Are you seriously telling me your captain is willingly going along with that?! Doesn't sound like just working because they're threatening you!"

Indigo narrowed her eyes. "Tony…we only ever wanted to be feared pirates of Mysto…"

He sneered. "And you think this is _better_?" Indigo looked away guiltily, then flinched as shot flew by her, nearly striking Tony. He quickly threw her to safety, away from the fire. He was mad, but not enough to get her hurt. She was still his friend. "We're not done with this conversation." He started running as the likes of Zerif, Rico, and Malcolm chased after him.

Tony looked back for a moment, then leaped off some floating books until he was directly over them. "Lightning Shot: Lotus Bullet!" He rapidly fired down on them, but saw his shots were passing through them. "Illusions…"

Zerif suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled the Dewott to the ground. "Got you!" He raised his cutlass and swung down.

Tony caught it, flinching as it cut his hand. "Ventusphere!" He slammed his palm into his stomach and blew him away with a wind blast. He flipped to his feet, then dodged a blindsiding kick from Rico. The Scrafty spun on his hand and struck Tony from the side, but he managed to sponge the hit with his arms. "Nice dance moves! Let me show the electric slide!"

He swept Rico off his handstand, then shot him with the Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave, sliding him across the floor until he crashed into a bookshelf. Tony turned and caught a punch from Malcolm, who grabbed the Dewott's vest and slammed his knee into his stomach. Tony doubled over and wheezed, leaving him open for Malcolm to strike down in the back.

Malcolm got on his back and restrained his arms. He started bending the right one back. "Try anything funny and the arm breaks."

Tony gritted his teeth into a smirk. "Didn't realize my comedy routine would get me killed." He quickly flicked his finger of the restrained arm and blasted Malcolm with a Lightning Shot.

"GAH!" He threw him off, allowing Tony to flip onto his hands and strike Malcolm in the face with both legs. He grabbed his arm and threw him across the floor.

Tony dusted his hands off. "There. Now, where's that idiot clown?"

"Seems all the distraction has left you with your guard down, Tony." Tony's eyes widened before quickly turning and seeing a hand raised right at him, with Aeternus smirking at him. "Particle Incineration." His hand lit with blazing magic.

"Shi-!"

Aeternus blasted him with a strong blast of flaming magic that scorched across the library. It took out the bookshelves and columns in an instant, burning them away like they were made of paper. The flames ate through the columns quickly, leaving huge chunks burned away.

Aeternus raised his smoking hand and chuckled before walking through the burning field. "Come now, young Sapienti. I still want you to be a part of my crew. Hell, it's not considered, but you could be a Herald of Darkness as well. How does the Thief of Darkness sound?" He smirked. "We may not have formally met until I reached out to you…but I've heard plenty about you. I was utterly obsessed with your talents. A self-trained thief who puts many masters to shame. And all learned in a year or two. That takes dedication." He smirked. "You remind me so much of a younger me."

"Don't go treating this like a bonding moment, freak." Aeternus looked around carefully, trying to find the source of his voice. "Let's run down the list, shall we? I'm not insane, I'm not a war criminal, and I'm certainly not some murderous clown who gets his kicks at the site of blood and death."

Aeternus laughed under his breath. "I can keep your family protected." He glared. "You never know when someone might try and…hunt them down."

"You're not baiting me out…think I didn't learn from my mistakes?"

"Kehehe…you certainly adapt quickly." He raised his finger. "We may have to work on your stealth, though." He turned and fired at the silent Dewott, who nearly got the jump on him.

Tony quickly countered with Lightning Shot and jumped back. _'The bastard is just playing around!'_

Aeternus slammed his hands down. "Matter Shuffle!" He spread a yellow magic across the floor before raising his hand and sending the floor right after Tony, like it was a tidal wave.

Tony lunged forward at it. "Ventusphere: Wind Lance!" He formed the wind sphere, then threw it at the wave, shooting it threw like a spear. He leaped through the hole before it closed. "Dragon Thunderclap!" He clapped and blasted Aeternus with the shockwave.

Aeternus was pushed back, but he kept grinning like a loon. "Ooh, that's a wonderful breeze!" He raised his index finger.

Tony quickly avoided the rising spikes from the ground, with one managing to nick him in the cheek. He flipped back and used the rising force of one to throw himself into the air. "Fulmen Scattershot!" He fired the electrical orbs down on the mob boss.

Aeternus aimed his palm at them and sent a series of slithering floor spikes to strike through them, eliminating them almost instantly. He smirked and set his palm ablaze. "Particle Incineration."

Tony landed on a column and quickly jumped out of the way of the particle flames, which burned through the column down to its core. He hopped along bookshelves and fired Lightning Shots at the clown, who blocked them with floor barriers. Aeternus flicked his fingers and sent chains at Tony.

Tony leapt over them, but he was left wide open in midair for chain to pop from the ground directly below him and restrain him. Aeternus flew right at him with his hands pressed together. Tony's eyes widened as Aeternus stopped in front of him and slowly opened his hands.

"Particle Eraser."

Tony was engulfed in a blinding light that slammed into him like a meteor. He could feel the chains being erased in particles while his magic aura kept him from meeting their same fate. However, the beam's intense power burned at his skin with such searing ferocity. He gritted his teeth as he was thrown back and blurred out in the light.

Over with Griffin, the Grovyle was in a heated standoff with Voss. They pressed their blades against each other, neither giving an inch. Griffin was pushing all he could defensively while Voss was putting little effort in his own. The Grovyle clenched his teeth furiously. "Why don't you put your fancy armor on?"

"Because you are hardly a threat that I would need to wear a protective shell."

Griffin gritted his teeth. "Why do you even need that armor if you're so tough?"

Voss narrowed his eyes. "You should be more worried about proving yourself. You still have yet to understand the heart of a warrior." He shoved Griffin back.

He dug his claws into the floor and held his ground. "You think killing people is justified for your sad existence?!"

"I create hatred in others, so I can find the one being who can kill me." Voss glared. "I fight because I want to die a warrior's death. I'm tired of living this meaningless existence. If I live, that proves no warrior is willing to go beyond their limits to defeat a madman who intends to end life itself."

Griffin growled. "You're sick…"

"I've been called many things. They all mean nothing. All I want is a good battle." His eyes narrowed softly. "I've only kept you alive because I saw potential to prove me wrong…you have disappointed me at every turn."

The Grovyle lowered his head and sneered with a fury. "You do these things because…you think you'll be happy again?"

Voss sighed. "…I've gotten so strong from years of battle…and now saving lives means nothing. You still stand here without giving me a reason why I should care…when I don't have any reason to care for my own life anymore."

Griffin clenched his teeth. "Rather you see everyone else suffer…that's not what I want!" He roared and lunged straight at him.

Voss parried his first strike and swung. Griffin deflected with the Pride of Leones, reflecting the physical force in the form of the sound of a gong, then struck at the side. Voss fluidly redirected the strike, demonstrating perfect control of his muscle movements, while simultaneous kneeing Griffin in the stomach.

There was great power behind that kick, as it sent Griffin soaring and crashing into the ceiling. He dug his feet into the ceiling, keeping himself planted as he rubbed his sore head, then shot back a glare with a dangerous snarl. His hateful energy permeated off his body before he soared straight down and vertically slashed down.

With a single stroke, Voss redirected the blade to hit the ground, with the kinetic energy traveling across with the force to split a whole bookshelf in two. Griffin opened his personal storage and ejected two of the Exiled Souls into Voss' face, who deflected them with his sword. Depositing his sword and shield, Griffin jumped and caught the two daggers before reeling them back.

"Flash Needle!" He swung and sent out the explosive needle wave.

Voss kicked off the floor and hovered to his left, dodging the needles. He was light on his feet for an Electivire, able to jump off a column and the wall to glide back towards Griffin. The Grovyle turned and replaced the daggers for his shield once more, blocking the hit.

He quickly swapped out to Justice Flyer, then performed a flurry thrust strike. Voss blocked each impact with his sword, keeping his unchanging composure while Griffin fluctuated from all kinds of emotions, mostly stemming from anger. Griffin channeled his magic through the blade and struck with more force against the sword. Voss blocked it, but the impacted threw him across the library, much to his mild surprise.

He landed on his feet without a falter in his posture. He spun his sword and gripped it tightly, glaring with an air of intrigue through his stoic nature. "Well…so you're not messing around this time."

Griffin traded away Justice Flyer and pulled out No Peace. He slammed the war club on the floor and destabilized it in a huge shockwave that toppled over the remaining bookshelves around him and the marble columns. Voss jumped back and kicked off the walls, slashing across the war club. Griffin held his ground, then held his hand out at him.

"Exosus Release!"

He fired the unstable magic right in Voss' face, blasting them both apart with the explosion. Griffin backflipped midair and dug his claws into the ground, stopping near instantly. He dropped No Peace for a moment and gripped his aching wrist. It often wasn't an issue, but he doesn't often fire Exosus Release without Endless Regret to channel it. The recoil can hurt his wrist if overused.

He looked up for a moment, then dodged a white slash that nearly cut him down the middle. He stumbled back, then glared in its direction. Voss stepped out of the smoke, with his arm raised defensively. The armor was formed around his arm, without a scratch on it.

Voss narrowed his eyes seriously. "Guess I can humor you for a bit." The armor glowed, then, like a liquid, wrapped around his whole body in a matter of seconds. Soon, it became the terrifying metal that was burned into Griffin's mind. The Electivire's red eyes gleamed through the helmet intimidatingly as he held his sword up. "Now…shall we continue?"

Griffin got up and spat on the ground, then pulled No Peace back into his storage and retrieved Endless Regret. "…Die."

As the fights waged, Wes and Jonathan slid under a table as sand nearly smashed down on them. Wes used the Aquos Mist and obscured their presence behind the vapor mist. He and the professor slowly inched away from the table and got to cover.

Wes panted heavily and held his head. "Shit…this isn't good."

Jonathan peeked out for a second, then pressed his back to the cover. "There's no way out. They have us trapped."

"Why would they attack so suddenly, though? What do they want?"

"I'm afraid that isn't a question we have time to discuss." Jonathan stood up carefully. "We need to-"

Sand struck through the mist and caught Wes, smashing his face into the ground. Jonathan gasped and ran to him, but a sand wall erected and pushed him back.

"Wes!" Jonathan pulled out his gun, but was immediately restrained by Graham. "Release me!"

Graham smirked lazily. "Chill, old dude. We just want you…and them dead, but mostly you."

Jonathan's eyes widened. _'Oh no…'_ His heart raced at an alarming rate. He couldn't let this transpire. He has had enough scares in his lifetime, this will _not_ be his end. "I said…release me!" Without thinking, he flipped back and struck Graham between the eyes with his foot.

"AGH!" He was forced to let him go to tend to his bleeding nose. "Ah, SHIT!"

Jonathan scrambled to his feet and tried to run, but got unexpectedly blindsided by Drake. He flopped onto his back, but immediately rolled over to dodge the Grovyle's katana. The one-eyed pirate sneered at him as he pulled his sword from the floor.

The professor panted as he rose, then saw some other pirates were surrounding him, including Ambrosine. The Steenee bit her lip worriedly. _'He looks scared…he knows his life is on the line.'_

Jonathan quickly darted his eyes between them, trying to think of a plan. _'Can't…let them…get to me!'_ He shook his head and growled as that familiar dark ringing bombarded his head. "GAAAAHH!" He nearly collapsed onto his knees, but he fought through it. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Wes punched his way out of the mound of sand. "Professor!" He tried to run to him, but Arid punched him with his gloved fist. The Umbreon skidded across the floor, with a slight trickle of blood running down his nose. He groaned from touching it, then shot a glare at the pirate captain.

Arid sneered. "Just die already…"

Wes stood up and wiped his nose clean. He wasn't even in the mood for their usual banter. "You know…a part of me actually respected you." He bared his teeth. "Now I see you showing your true colors…"

Arid growled and slammed his hand down, breaking up the floor and attacking him with waves of sand.

"Warp Pad!" Wes jumped around the library before slamming down on Arid's back. He gasped as his feet sank through. "Sand clone!"

Sand Arid whipped his fist around and struck Wes across the head. The Umbreon bounced across the floor and collided headfirst into a pile of wood and books. The clone raised its hand and formed a sand cloud above the downed treasure hunter, then swiped down to drop a shower of sand hail the size of golf balls.

"Lumios Storm!" Light arrows burst from the debris and obliterated the hail in seconds. Wes then rocketed from the debris and slammed his side into Arid.

Arid held his ground and slammed both fists down on the Umbreon, smashing his face into the floor. He grabbed his head and coated it with sand, but Wes immediately countered with a Mystic Burst that blew Arid back. The Umbreon shook the sand off his face, then charged head first into the captain. Arid blocked the strike with his gauntlet.

Wes growled. "Is this seriously how you want to go out?! As an immortal being lost of all his soul?! Simply for power?!"

Arid growled. "The idea is tempting, but it's not as simple as you THINK!" He blew Wes away with a sandstorm, then twisted his fist, wrapping the treasure hunter in tightly compacted sand. "But it doesn't matter. I'll finally get my chance to defeat you once and for all."

Wes bared his teeth. "I thought you said you wanted me dead."

Arid raised his fingers. "If you insist on reminding me…" He snapped them.

Wes' eyes widened as the sand started tightening and crushing him. "Okay, OW! Too TIGHT!"

The pirate captain narrowed his eyes. "May your soul rest peacefully in the afterlife, for as long as you have left."

Wes hollered with pain…then whiplashed to a smug grin. "Who said I was dying?!" He shifted for a bit, then seven blades cut through the sand and split him out. He landed and stood tall as the swords orbited around him. He gestured mockingly. "Come now, Arid, let's see how my swordsmanship is doing!"

Arid glared, then charged with a wave of sand following behind him.

Back with Jonathan, he was letting instincts fly as he fought off the pirates with his hidden martial arts. He backflipped off his hands and struck down a Snover and Golem, then quickly delivered a sharp punch into a Nidorino. He panted a bit, trying to catch his breath, but quickly dodged a swipe from a dagger, courtesy of Ambrosine.

She bared her teeth. "Sorry, just following orders!" She swiped the knife at him while he moved back carefully.

"Miss, I wish not to-!" She thrusted with the knife, but Jonathan reacted and twisted it out of her hand before pushing her to the ground. "Please, just stop!"

Ambrosine gritted her teeth. "Do you even realize what they're after? You're not going to make it out of here alive!"

Jonathan bit his lip. "…That won't hap-"

A sharp breeze struck his cheek. His pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks before glancing to his left. Nightmare's claws were an inch away from stabbing him, and certainly would've have it not been for Ella's interference.

"Stop ignoring me and fight!" Ella spun her staff and slapped Nightmare back.

The boss shadow was only mildly miffed from the impact as his face retook its proper shape. He sneered. "I don't take orders from a pathetic Espeon." He swung his arm.

Ella blocked the hit with a psychic barrier, then sprung at him. She split Daybreak apart and had four of the batons rocket into Nightmare and shove him through the ground. She had the other three spin in a circle in front of her face, magnifying her psychic power into a powerful beam straight onto the boss shadow.

"Null Shatter!"

The beam struck a black force, like a forcefield, before sending the beam's energy scattering across the library as deadly projectiles. Nightmare immediately rose and slammed into Ella, pressing her into the ground and grabbing her by the neck.

"Learn your place. You are nothing more than an inferior Pokémon compared to your friends." His eyes glowed dangerously. "You're an eternity too late to match the likes of me."

Ella bared her teeth. "And who decided that?!" She twirled her digit, commanding a cyclone of wind to surround them.

Nightmare felt the force of the wind drag his shadowy body into it. Ella sprung up and directed her paws into the direction she wanted him shot towards, sending him flying like a cannonball.

Jonathan ran to her side immediately. "Ms. Cipher, are you-?!"

She grabbed his hand and ran with him being dragged along. "They're after you, right?! Then I'm not letting that creep getting his grimy claws on you!" She glared ahead. "But why the hell are they after you?!"

"Stop stalling and you'll see." Ella was struck from the side of her face and thrown into the wall.

"Ella!" Jonathan cried out. He felt the cold, shadowy hand wrap around his neck and lift him, soon meeting the eyes of the boss shadow. "Oh dear…"

Nightmare laughed evilly as the Scrafty's reflection bounced off his solid red eyes. "All of this will be worth it…real soon." He raised his hand and morphed it into a spear. "Now…let the uprising begin-!"

Suddenly, a psychic beam struck him and blew his face apart. Jonathan was dropped and he wasted no time running away. Nightmare reformed his head, then snarled at the defiant Espeon, who was still standing tall. "Insolent lowlife…I've decided to slaughter you right now." He soared with a rising fury straight at her.

Ella shaped her batons into a barrier that bounced Nightmare off, then quickly reformed the staff to strike him against the wall. "I don't know what you want with Professor Geno, but I made myself clear! You're not hurting him!" She leaped back and split the staff again, now firing psychic bolts into him.

Nightmare crossed his arms against the bombardment, then sneered. "Enough of your foolish resistance! Spear of Darkness!" He tossed the spear straight at her.

She had enough time to influence its trajectory, safely guiding it past her face. She landed, but soon dodged a slash down on her. Nightmare spun like mad and slashed up everything around him as he hunted her. Ella spun her staff and pressed it against the slashing tornado that was Nightmare, baring her teeth to fight against it.

"You are nothing! A worthless Pokémon who won't come close to matching the might of the shadows! Enough of this fruitless resistance and just die!" Nightmare curved a surprise fist around the staff and struck Ella in the jaw.

"GAH!" She flew back, but was grabbed and smashed face first into the floor, with only her psychic barrier protecting her. She gritted her teeth and groaned in pain. "Ugh…"

Nightmare floated over her and pushed down on her head. "Beating that worthless pawn of ours doesn't make you stronger than us. I'm impressed you took the late Rubia out all by yourself, but now you're against the bigger beasts." He pressed down harder. "And you will _never_ surpass me."

Ella, with great effort, turned her face up to scowl at him. "Bite me, you pretentious-AAAGH!" Nightmare gripped hard on her skull.

Nightmare smirked villainously and went for the kill, but was struck by a crystal fist that threw him away from the Espeon. Ella picked herself up and groaned, then looked up to Flint's Guardian.

"Flint…?" she muttered.

"Protect Geno at all costs!" Flint's voice came from a distance. She saw him and Gwyn avoiding attacks from Callista's bat demon, who was slicing through everything with his whip. The Guardian turned and flew back to the fight.

Ella stood up and shook her head before running for the professor. "Hang on, Professor-WHOA!" Black flames cut her off from the Scrafty.

Jonathan flinched and stumbled back into a pile of books. "Ella!"

Ella dodged Nightmare's enlarged fist as it punched a crater into the floor. "You just don't give up, do you?!"

Nightmare wrapped his spectral tail around her neck. "I'm not weak like the rest of you worthless Pokémon." He tossed her through the wall of flames, coating her in them.

Jonathan gasped and ran to her as the Espeon was ablaze from the fire. "Ella!"

Psychic energy vibrated off her and exploded the flames off her body. She sighed in relief, with only some minor burns to her fur. "I'll…be fine." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "We can't let them get you!"

"Kill her and bring the professor!" Nightmare shouted, alerting the pirates back into the chase.

Back with Flint and Gwyn, they did their best avoiding Berbar, the bat demon, whose chain let loose a hellish blaze that nearly cooked them. Gwyn placed up a wall of thick wood to block the fire, thought the flames tore through much faster than anticipated. Flint used his time stop spell and had his Guardian stack a dozen punches into the demon's head.

The resulting shock blasted Berbar into the ground, vanishing into smoke. Callista sighed in disappointment. "It's so hard to find proper help these days." She extended her shadow from her body, transforming it into a hellish beast that dove right for them.

The Guardian caught the monster by its teeth and held it in place while Gwyn ate her Oak Berry and transformed into her moldable wood state. She enlarged her fist and bashed it into the monster's head.

However, the shadows split apart and they were greeted to the short bird demon with the metal fan. "Send them flying, Kogomor!" Callista ordered.

Kogomor squawked and swung the fan up, manipulating the air to throw Flint and Gwyn right into the ceiling. He closed the fan and swung again, this time fire feather-like arrows at them. Gwyn created a barrier and took their hits, but Kogomor flew right up to them and punched through the barrier, grabbing Gwyn by the neck.

"Gwyn!" Flint felt himself peel off the ceiling and fall back down. He summoned his Guardian and had it catch and throw him directly for the bird demon.

The demon swung his fan and smacked Flint immediately back down, digging up the floor tiles as he slid. The demon then clutched tighter onto Gwyn and delivered her right into the floor personally. She gasped out in strenuous pain through the face. With a tight grip on her ankle, he swung her repeatedly into the floor, each impact disrupting her protective aura and leaving her closer to vulnerability.

The final impact left her dazed and nearly unconscious. Kogomor picked her up and squawked at Callista. "I have your prize, my lady."

"Excellent." Callista summoned her shadow and created a portal through it. "Bring her to me."

Kogomor did as told and dragged Gwyn to the portal. The dazed Mew slowly gathered her senses and assessed her current predicament. The sight of the portal sent her into an internal frenzy. The moment she was thrown through there, she may never see the sun ever again. Or worse, never see her friends again. Never see _Flint_ again.

She quickly dug her fingers into the floor and literally rooted herself as deep down as she could. Kogomor nearly tripped over himself at the sudden resistance. He glared and tugged on her leg roughly. "Move it, Mew!"

"Never!" she screamed. "I won't let you take me!"

Callista sighed. "Then I guess I'll bring the portal to you." She sent her shadow right at her.

Suddenly, Gwyn vanished in an orange flash, with her roots severed from her hands. Kogomor felt a sharp, invisible impact against his beak, bending it out of place. "SQUAWK! My beak!"

Callista glared around the library before spotting Flint and Gwyn, safely out of reach with the Flareon hugging her. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Gwyn flinched. "Really badly…"

He held her shoulders. "Gwyn, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to get mad! Right now!"

"I-I-I-I…I don't know if I can do it on command!"

"We need that crazy magic of yours!"

"I can't!"

While they were briefly distracted, Callista called away Kogomor and summoned something much stronger than her previous contracts. "I never thought I would actually have to bring out an elite demon for this case."

Since Gwyn was facing in Callista's direction, she was first to spot the horrible creature rising up from behind them. She gawked in horror, scaring Flint into turning around. Standing above them was the same red demon that had the four muscular arms for legs, like a strange centaur of sorts. He punched his fists together and glared down at them with his single eye.

Callista chuckled deviously. "You both earned the right to get a real taste of the Underworld's finest. Meet one of my strongest demons, Drogas. You won't have much luck bringing this one down."

Flint growled and summoned his Guardian. "Time Halt!" Time froze and his Guardian flew up to the demon and rapidly struck the demon in the face, as fast and strong as it possibly could. Flint wanted to make sure this one was brought down in a second.

The Guardian flew back and snapped its fingers, resuming time and letting the stalled impacts bash into the demon near simultaneously. However, to Flint and Gwyn's horror, the demon didn't budge an inch. His head didn't even lurch back from the combined impacts. He stared them down with an unfazed glare.

"Tis' but an itch," he grumbled in a gravelly, demonic voice.

The two paled, realizing this thing was unlike the other demons they went up against. Immediately, they turned tail and ran for their lives. Drogas lifted his two front feet and slammed them down, triggering a powerful quake the uplifted the floor and tossed the fleeing duo into the air, with sharp shrapnel of tile slicing at their skin.

"AAAHHH!" They looked back and were smashed with his two large fists, pounding them right into the floor.

Callista hopped along the columns and laughed. "Surrender now and Gwyn's suffering will be ended."

A green flash blazed from under Drogas' right fist. With much struggle, Gwyn pushed against the weight of the fist and lifted it off herself, using the power of her Leech Berry as she jabbed the tendrils into the knuckles. "I'm not your sacrificial offering! And you will…STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" She shoved back the fist with enough force to push Drogas high into his back feet.

Flint's Guardian flew from the crater and bashed its fist into Drogas. The punch did nothing and allowed Drogas to grab its arm and tear it off. Flint got up, then cried out in pain with his right foreleg flaring up with discomfort. The Guardian kicked off the giant's fist and put distance between them. Drogas dug his fingers into the floor and literally overturned the floor under Flint and Gwyn, then slammed it down on top of them.

Callista jumped up to Drogas' shoulder. "It won't be long until you're mine, Gwyn."

Tony flew up to the ceiling when he witnessed this. He could see the weak, flickering auras of Flint and Gwyn. _'They're running off will and adrenaline at this point! I've got to save them!'_ He was about to kick off the ceiling with Light Speed, but changed directions last minute before nearly getting cooked with another Particle Incineration.

Aeternus floated into the air, arms crossed, and laughed maniacally. "Young Sapienti, if you're trying to prove your worth to the Anguis Organization, you've far succeeded my expectations."

"What is your damn obsession with me, you creepy clown?!" Tony shouted before firing Lightning Shots.

Aeternus dodged them with the grace of an acrobat in the circus. "I like what I see. And when I want something, I take it." He smirked evilly. "After all, I'm sparing your life once the darkness falls onto this world of light! You and your family will be spared from an eternity of pain and suffering."

"Allow me to take a nice hard pass while I shove my foot up your ass!" Tony fired off the Ventusphere: Wind Lance, which Aeternus easily dispelled with a flick of the wrist. Tony used Light Speed and ran straight for Flint and Gwyn, who were still buried.

Callista saw his approach. "Puck, keep your fight on your side of the library!"

Tony nearly reached them, but a pillar erected from below and struck him in the gut, knocking the wind from him as it carried and smashed him into the ceiling. Aeternus floated around the pillar, holding his chin. "Freedom of space, my dear, but this one is quite rascally."

"One of my best traits!" Aeternus turned and stopped a hard knee kick from Tony, coming out of his Light Speed. Tony grabbed his wrist and swung him right to the ground, then aimed his fingers. "Lightning Shot: Double Barrel Shockwave!" He fired the dual, twisting beams.

Aeternus stopped just before hitting the ground and clapped his hands together, cocooning himself in a thick wall the resisted the beam's power. Tony sped down and slashed into the rock with his blades. He cut through easily, but Aeternus had vanished in a blink. Tony's eyes widened as the clown aura appeared right over him.

"Particle Beam."

Tony leaped off his hand and dodged the piercing laser shot from the mob boss' finger. Aeternus cackled and wildly shot at the jumping Dewott, who displayed his acrobatic talent to avoid each of the lasers with timed precision. Using his free hand, Aeternus commanded the ground to split apart into tiny little sand particles and rearrange themselves into a massive spike. With a flick of his finger, the spike went flying at Tony.

Tony jumped off his hand and ran across the spike while vigorously rubbing his hand together. _'Got to make this next shot count!'_

Aeternus extended out all ten fingers and cackled. "Particle Beam: Ten Light Fiesta!" He shot ten, continuous beams from his fingers. The beams melted and cut through anything they struck while the mob boss danced his fingers around, creating a wildly moving laser grid that was near impossible to get through.

Fortunately for Tony, he wasn't one for accepting odds. All while rubbing his hands and generating sparks, he leapt through the beams as they cut through practically everything. The beams managed to intercept between other battles taking place, even bouncing off Voss' armor as he took a swing at Griffin. Callista hid behind Drogas, who was more or less unaffected by the beams' cutting power.

"Puck, I swear to the darkness, you're doing this on purpose!" Callista shouted.

"A little excitement never killed anyone!" He smirked. "Well, that is unless we're talking about me."

Tony leapt off all manner of platforms, from the walls to sliced bookshelves to what remained of the marble columns. He glared straight at Aeternus. "This ends now, clown!"

Aeternus threw his head back and just laughed. Laughed with a bellowing, jovial howl of pure delight and madness. "Show me that spark of yours, boy! Survive this and you may not have to die along with the rest of your family!"

Tony landed on the floor, knees bent. "I'll show you."

All ten lasers converged on him. Wrapped with electricity, Tony activated Light Speed and sped through the lasers, zipping around Aeternus and setting up for his attack. Light Speed flashed off his body as the electrical sphere of magic built up between his hands. Aeternus only had seconds to react as he slowly turned around to the gradually intensifying light assaulting his eyes.

With a defiant smirk, Tony shouted, "Tempest Impes Fulgo!"

He slammed the spell into Aeternus and blasted him with the solid blue, wide beam of pure Storm Magic that shot into the ceiling with a thunderous boom. The expanding shockwave was felt all across the library, blowing apart what was still standing and sending the unprepared off their feet.

Tony gritted his teeth as the recoil pounded into him. The spell was incredibly taxing for what it was, but it should at least do the trick in ending the smug clown's life. He pushed as much power as he could through the beam as his body started to give out.

' _How's that, you creepy clown?!'_

However, out of nowhere, during the heat of the moment, Tony saw something passing through the beam. He couldn't quite make it out, but it was moving incredibly fast and unresisted. He tried to stop the beam and run, but a section of wall, warped into a slithering pillar, pounded him square in the face. The rock was melted and steaming with a hot, blue glow. He shoved him through the floor and up against a wall.

Tony trembled with scratches covering his face. He had blood trickling down from his lip. He felt a searing pain right through his shoulder. He refrained from even looking, knowing that his shoulder wasn't in the best shape at the moment. His teeth were on the edge of cracking from how hard he had them clenched, trying to stop himself from screaming.

With some involuntary tears sliding down his face, he glared straight at the approaching clown. Above all else, at least his beam actually _did_ something. Aeternus was smoking, with his fancy clothes burnt off. Patches of the hot blue glow steamed off his face, which still bore that unsettling smirk of his. He was clearly affected, but not the least bit fazed.

"Ooh~! That felt _electrifying_!" Aeternus leaned real close to the Dewott's face, staring him right in the eye. "I'll give you this much, Sapienti. That could've done some serious damage if you were just a _little_ bit faster. Sadly for you, I had my guard up just in time."

Tony snarled. "Soulless freak-!"

Aeternus slapped his hand over the Dewott's face, clenching his fingers lightly around his head. He cocked his head and snickered through his teeth. "Kehehehehe. Still refuse to take up my offer?" He took the spit hitting his palm as a 'maybe.' Might have been a 'no,' but he had a selective hearing problem…as in he only want to hear what he wanted to hear. "You're not being very cooperative."

"Go suck a lemon," Tony spat.

Aeternus chuckled darkly. "Maybe a little torture will do you some good." He pressed his finger against the Dewott's stomach. "I normally threaten with disintegration, but that runs the actual risk of killing you. I'm so conflicted, too, because I personally want to wring your neck. And yet I've never felt prouder to meet someone so foulmouthed and villainous."

Tony kept silent and glared through the clown's fingers.

Aeternus' grin stretched as his finger lit up. "Why don't we have some fun? How would you rate your pain?" He shot a blank point beam into Tony.

"AAAGH!" he screamed, banging the back of his head against the wall. He was desperately pouring all his magic into strengthening his defenses. The clown had every intention to torture or kill him, which ever came first or made him happier. "Go to Hell-AGH!" A second beam, burning at a different spot on his body.

"I've got all night~!" Aeternus teased, firing a third time, listening to the wonderful sounds of Tony's cries.

Griffin sensed Tony was in trouble and raced to help, but his path was cut off by another of Voss' long-range slashes. Griffin swung Endless Regret and bashed an Exosus Release into him. Voss' armor was unaffected, allowing him to charge through and sock the Grovyle across the face. Griffin flew back, but kept one foot to the ground, refusing to fall.

"Exosus Cloak!" The vengeful magic blazed around him, then he rushed into the armored herald with all his weight. The only thing he could manage was throwing the Electivire around. It did nothing to hurt him, but it bought Griffin some time…assuming he got a successful strike off.

This was not one of those strikes as Voss easily withstood the hit and slammed his fist down on Griffin's skull, burying it through the floor. He pressed his fist down firmly on the bounty hunter, with an expressionless gaze from his eyes. "Weak…worthless…this is supposed to be the strength of a warrior? Quick playing around and show me your rage. Why aren't you angry at me?" His eyes remained unchanged, but he gave a clear snarl under the mask. "What is keeping you from experiencing the full measure of your rage? This can't be your maximum potential."

Griffin lifted his limp arm, then grasped the warrior's wrist. "You want anger?" was his muffled response as a strong heat radiated from his body. "I'll show you anger!" His body exploded with magic, throwing Voss back. Griffin slammed his feet into the ground and immediately went for the attack. He pulled out Cekvar's Might halfway, then slammed it across Voss' body.

The armored warrior crashed against a wall, not fazed from the hit, then gazed up as Griffin heaved the giant sword upright and swung it down. Voss raised his arm and blocked the sword. His feet sunk into the floor, but the armor continued to remain undamaged.

Griffin retrieved Cekvar's Might and struck with Infinity Breaker, thrusting into the front of the armor while flying down the pole with Justice Flyer, jabbing furiously into the armor. Voss backhanded Griffin, then raised his own blade. He glided his fingers across the face of the blade before lighting it with dark fire, much to Griffin's shock.

"Fallen Hell Blaze." Voss swung, with the black and purple flames slashing across Griffin. The Grovyle bit his lip at the burning slash mark across his body, which still gave off some of the flames. Voss spun his sword. "The Shadow King has taught and gave me so much." He glared. "It only makes the struggle to lose so much greater." He struck into the ground and set the whole floor ablaze.

Griffin leaped and avoided the flames, then pulled out Twin Storms. He spun and rocketed straight down, wrapped in wind. Voss swung into the drilling cyclone and twisted his sword, canceling the rotation of Griffin's attack. Griffin swung his foot into the mask and managed to throw Voss off his feet.

Voss, however, remained unfazed and got his tail around the bounty hunter's wrist. He pulled his in and shot a blank point stream of dark fire into Griffin. The searing sound it made sounded like something flying past the speed of sound, like a revving whoosh of the wind before the break.

Griffin swung a surprise fist through the flames and bashed it into Voss' helmet. "Ira Dei: Three Destructive Fists!" The stacking punch pounded into helmet with all the strength Griffin could muster. He kicked off the armor while burning from the flames. "Clades Cutter!" He slashed at himself, cutting away at the damage potential at the flames. They still flared off his body, but they no longer burned.

The Ira Dei did little to Voss, whose armor still remained clean and without a scratch. "A smart move of the Clades Cutter. Perhaps you're not as worthless as I thought." He glared. "But you're still hundreds of years away from beating me."

Griffin flicked some flames off his cheek, then raced right at Voss. He had the Clades Cutter energy blade wrapped around one hand and Endless Regret in the other. "I'm cutting through that damn armor of yours! No matter what!" His sword exploded with his Hatred Anima.

Voss lifted his sword and channeled his magic and the fire through it. "You have no chance of beating me or the king." The sword blazed with his white colored magic while the black and purple flames wrapped around it.

Crossing Endless Regret with Clades Cutter, Griffin slammed both blades into Voss' attack. His Clades Cutter spell was grinding into the offensive potential of the armored titan's attack while pushing with his Exosus Release. The air crackled with an ominous tension from the locked weapons. Griffin sank his claws into the floor and kept himself anchored.

"I WILL BEAT YOU!" Griffin growled.

Voss remained unfazed. "No…you lose…and so do your pathetic friends."

Griffin came to the horrible realization that Voss was playing with him. The Clades Cutter shattered from a sudden impulse of magic. Voss' blade erupted with far greater magic that overpowered Endless Regret, even with its magic sucking and negating capabilities. The magic was rushing right past it before slamming the solid blade wrapped in pure offensive magic and shadowy fire into Griffin's front.

Voss faded from Griffin's vision as the light intensified, uttering, "Hell's Fallen Judgment."

A quick slash of the blade sent an explosive energy wave crashing into and through Griffin. The wave battered him into a wall, which took the whole thing down in a matter of seconds, revealing a separate section of the infinitely sized library behind it. The crackling boom of the impact reverberated across the visible library. The air vibrated like the heat given off an asphalt road.

Within the smoke, Griffin lay collapsed in the fallen wall. His clothes were burnt off, showing his bare torso and a little bit of a tattered sleeve hanging around on his upper right arm. Imbedded deep into his skin was a long, blackened slash that continued to burn with the remainder of the black flames. It started from the top of his right shoulder all the way to the left side of his waist.

He coughed out black smoke, with too much pain coursing through his body to move a muscle. A single twitch of his finger was enough to trigger discomfort. Voss narrowed his eyes solemnly, then slowly advanced toward the fallen Grovyle.

Ella panicked at the state of her fallen friends. She lurched forward from a Spear of Darkness cutting it close on her and Jonathan. They fell over and rolled across the floor. The Espeon quickly pulled Jonathan up and pushed him. "GO!" Ella swung Daybreak against Nightmare's blade arms.

Jonathan hated to leave her to fight, but he had to find an exit from this library. His eyes darted around fiercely before spotting the downed Uxie who was huddled in the corner. Jonathan ran to him, sliding the rest of the way on his knees. "Uxie!" He picked the injured god up. "You need to help us out of here!"

Uxie flinched. "Too weak…but I can…try…" He stood on his feet, wobbling from weakness and lack of use, forcing him to lean against the wall. He glanced at Jonathan with his closed eyes. "You…can't…let the shadows…catch you…" He glared. "You don't want to believe it…but you have an idea why they're here, don't you?"

Jonathan gritted his teeth. "I…I don't know…maybe…"

Uxie panted heavily, then clutched his chest. "I can't let you all die here…so long as you live and the shadows live, no one will be safe…" He clenched his jaw tightly. "I sense a darkness growing inside of you…I fear the worst will soon come…it can't be avoided…"

Jonathan glared at the ground. "All this running…I can't let them die…" He looked back at the carnage. "Not like this…" He curled his fingers into fists.

Uxie walked along the wall, feeling it up. "I may…be able to eject you from the library, but it…will take me some-" Suddenly, Jonathan turned on his heel and ran straight into the battle. "What are you doing?!"

"They're our last hope! If they die, it doesn't matter if I'm taken or not! No one can stop the shadows, except Team Ravenfield!"

"Stop! You fool!" Uxie tried to chase him, but he wasn't accustomed to running on two feet and fell onto his stomach. "Stop!"

Jonathan quickly assessed the situation. He couldn't tell what state Gwyn and Flint were in, so his only hope was that they were biding time. Wes and Ella were holding out for the most part. His eyes flickered quickly to Tony and Griffin, who were in the most danger at the moment. Gritting his teeth, Jonathan gave his body up to pure instinct, as he felt his legs moving with greater strides taken.

' _Don't think! Don't think about failing! All that matters is saving their lives!'_

Voss stood over Griffin, who glared up at the armored titan with tired, furious eyes. Voss aimed his sword down and aimed it right over the Grovyle's heart. Not a shred of mercy could be seen in his cold eyes. "Farewell, Griffin Everfall. It seems you weren't the challenge I had hoped for."

"NO!" A quick flicker of his eyes, Voss saw struck in the mask with a hard knee kick. It did nothing to hurt him, obviously, but it pushed him off his feet and threw him onto his back. He raised his sword and went for the slash, but Jonathan slammed his palm into the face of the blade and knocked it right out of the warrior's hand.

Jonathan caught and threw it away before running to Griffin. "I got you!" Jonathan got one arm around his shoulder, then reeled the Grovyle to his feet. Griffin made sure Endless Regret was sent away before the Scrafty yelled, "Hurry!" Griffin bit back the pain as he followed at Jonathan's quick pace.

"What's gotten into you, old man?" Griffin grumbled quietly.

"No time, just keep moving!"

Griffin narrowed his eyes at the brief pulse of twisted emotions that seemed to be bursting inside Jonathan. He was fighting back against a strong pain, but this one wasn't physical in nature. The Grovyle clenched his teeth. _'The hell…?'_

Jonathan quickly raced for Aeternus, who continued to fire into Tony. The Dewott was fighting back the latest of his screams, but his face was clearly twisted in pain. The Scrafty glared, then rested Griffin against a collapsed column. "On my signal, blast him." Jonathan sprinted right at Aeternus. Griffin was briefly preoccupied with the strange dread inside the professor, but pulled out Endless Regret to comply.

Aeternus laughed as he fired two more times into Tony. He pressed his smoking finger against the Dewott's cheek. "Surveys say that this is a therapeutic experience! Though, I guess the results are bias for masochists!"

Tony spat blood into his face. "You're insane…"

Aeternus wiped the blood away with his thumb. "That's just clinical talk for interesting." He pressed his finger against his cheek again. "Ever thought of having a piercing through your cheek? Let's get through the hard part first!" Tony clenched his eyes shut as the tip of the clown's finger lit up.

"Let him go!"

"Eh?" Aeternus spun around and stopped Jonathan's kick in his hand. "Ooh! What's gotten into you?"

Jonathan jumped back. "NOW!"

Aeternus' eyes widened as a blast of Exosus Release slammed into him. The explosion caused him to release Tony, who slumped against the wall with his shoulder still pinned. Jonathan severed part of the pillar, then pulled out the part jabbed into Tony, who bit back another cry of pain. Jonathan held him up and ran back to Griffin.

Aeternus waved away the smoke and smirked deviously. "Trying to save your little friends? How cute."

Callista glared over from atop of Drogas' shoulder. "Quit stalling and kill them already!"

With the demon stepping over them distracted from his mistress' complaints, a force acted upon the piece of floor pushing down on the buried duo. Before Drogas could stop them, Flint's Guardian came out of the ground and shoved Drogas back with the floor used to crush them. It knocked Drogas and Callista back, with the demon stumbling back on his hindlegs.

Gwyn pulled herself out, with Flint laying on her back in much worse shape than her. She ran to the others just as Drogas recovered.

Callista sneered. "Little brat…" She extended her shadow to catch her.

Gwyn gasped, but was saved by a flash of lightning scooping her away from danger. Tony brought her to the others before tripping over himself. "Thanks Tony!"

"Don't…mention it…" He gritted his teeth. "Shit…these guys are…they're actually really…" He gritted his teeth tighter. "What the hell do we do?!"

Griffin fell into a solemn state. "For once…I have no idea…" He flinched and stumbled forward.

Jonathan shook his head. "We're not giving up like this!" He pointed to the sealed door. "Get to there, now! Uxie will try and eject us from the library!"

"What about you?!" Gwyn shrieked.

Jonathan ran, shouting back, "I need to help Ella and Wes!"

Ella swung her staff into Nightmare's shadow blades, increasing the force with her psychic power around the staff. She split two batons off and fired lasers down on Nightmare as they clashed. He shifted his body around the beams while still putting the pressure on the Espeon, who was slowly getting worn down.

"How long have you been training?!" Nightmare slammed his blades down on her staff. Any harder and she would've broken her hindlegs from the stress. "Since our last encounter, I'd say you only started out a little while before defeating Rubia." Nightmare smirked. "And now you stand before me, the Being of Nightmares, thinking you had a chance to beat me." He spun and struck her in the chin, throwing her up, then caught her by her midsection.

"GAH!" Ella cried out as Nightmare squeezed tightly on her.

"The last thing I need is some puny hero who can't amount to the real pests to be concerned with. You think training yourself to move objects with your mind is ever going to match what we shadows can do?" He sneered. "Face it, you'll never beat me."

Ella worked up the effort to scowl at him, with a cheeky smirk added in. "Want…a bet?"

"You'll pay this bet with your life." He extended his claws and raised them, but got shot up by another round of light bullets. "AGH! SERIOUSLY?!"

Jonathan shot into him as he ran to them. "Don't you dare belittle my student! Ms. Cipher will defeat you with her strength!" He reloaded the gun. "And I will make sure she gets out of here alive to do it!" He fired two shots, one in the shadow's eyes and the other into his wrist, severing his hold on Ella.

Ella landed with a thud on the ground and coughed. She was hoisted up by Jonathan. "Sir-!"

"GO!" he ordered before running away, firing some shots back at Nightmare to get his attention.

Ella flinched as she backed away, then hightailed it back to her friends. Nightmare flew behind some cover and quickly reformed from the shots. He scowled as Ella fled to safety, but his mood turned around as he watched Jonathan run for Wes and Arid as they continued to battle. Magic and sand splashed across the air with their exchange of blows.

Displaying a smirk, he stated to himself, "Let's start the show." He morphed and extended his arm into a large needle, with the tip dripping with a black liquid. He chuckled ominously as he sank into the floor.

Wes and Arid clashed with magical sword constructs to waves of endless sand made up of the crumbling floor. Wes crossed three of the blades, blocking a surge of sand ramming into him. He dug his paws down, then slashed apart the sand. The sword orbited around him defensively as he charged for the Darmanitan.

Arid raised his hand and summoned a wall of sand behind him, then swung said hand down, bringing the sand with it. Wes used a Warp Pad to leap over it and come down through the sand arcing over Arid. The pirate anticipated the attack and blocked his sword strikes. Five of the sword blades were present. Arid snapped his free hand's fingers and shot forth two sand pillars the caught the other flying swords from behind him.

Wes pushed back as Arid whipped up a dense sandstorm around them. Wes squinted his eyes from the sand, making it impossible to see clearly. Too made sounds were made with the wind to discern movement, leading to a sucker punch from his right. He quickly recovered and retaliated with Infernius. The fireball slammed into Arid's sand clone, who blocked with his gloved hand. The palm was turned to glass.

The sand clone glared and stretched his arm out. Wes kept the fingers pried up, then reared and kicked his back legs into the glass, shattering the hand apart. He immediately ricocheted with Warp Pad and rammed through the sand clone, blowing it apart as well.

Arid swiped his hand and sent forth crescent blades of hardened sand. Wes leapt over them, but was then bombarded from below with sand bullets that either bounced off his defensive aura or slashed at the sides of his body and face. Blood sprayed off his cheek.

Caught in the distraction, Wes felt the metal gauntlet crash into his face with tremendous impact, nearly breaking his face had it not been for his aura. Wes flew out of the sandstorm and skipped across the floor on his back. He twirled mid-skip and landed on his paws, but received an immediate counterattack from sand pillars to the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

Arid lumbered over, baring a dark gaze. "I've been training. You're slippery, but not too fast to tag."

Wes wobbled around on his paws, then glared up at Arid. "…You…I know you, Arid…is this seriously how you want to go through things?"

"I don't have a choice," Arid pressed forward.

"Maybe so…but you can't seriously think working with them will get you anywhere." He gritted his teeth. "I know we're enemies…but even I think this is insane!"

Arid scowled and raised his hand. "I'll bury you alive." He sent up a pillar of loose sand and swung it down at Wes.

"WES!" Jonathan came from nowhere and tackled Wes out of the way just as the sand struck the floor. They rolled over each other before Jonathan stopped and pulled up Wes. "Get to the door, now!"

Wes shook his head. "I can take him!"

"There's no time to-!" He shoved Wes away from a sand strike. "Just go! I'll be fine!" He rushed right at Arid. "You're dealing with _me_ now!"

Arid clenched his teeth. "The heralds' target." He aimed his palm and fired a bullet hell of sand.

Jonathan placed pressure on his right leg and dodged with an incredible burst of speed. Using his other leg, he closed the distance between him and Arid and struck with a sharp punch to the chest. Arid spat out blood from the force alone, just as Jonathan spun on his hand and slammed his leg into the side of his head.

Sand built up around Arid's head as a cushion for the impact. He growled and grabbed Jonathan by the face. "You're coming with me!" Sand traveled off his gauntlet and around Jonathan to encase him in hardened sand.

He clenched his fist and struck into the Darmanitan's arm before it was petrified, breaking Arid's concentration. The sand dropped, then Jonathan took a stance before fading out of sight and striking down on the captain in one swift movement.

"Captain!" his crew cried out.

Arid held his hand out to them. "Don't come any closer!" He slammed his fist against Jonathan, who instinctively raised his arms. He pushed back with his foot, then slammed his own fist into the knuckles. The sharp shockwave passed through the gauntlet and struck through Arid's arm, stressing his muscles.

Wes gasped as he watched the professor fight. "What the hell…?"

Jonathan flinched as a dark impulse came over him, stiffening his movements. He glared at Wes and shouted, "Quit stand around and GO!"

"But I can't just-!"

"WES!" Wes turned towards his friends as they got to the exit, with Griffin shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM! SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT!"

"What…?" Wes blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Wes, listen to Griffin and RUN!" Jonathan slammed his knee against Arid and pushed him back. "You need to get out of here now or you all will be in danger!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" Wes ran back to him.

Arid glared, then slammed his palm down. "Shatter!" The floor shattered and split into particles of sand that blew Jonathan and Wes away.

Jonathan caught himself on some wood, then ran through the sandstorm. Wes landed and avoided some swipes from Leigh and Drake, then repelled them back with Warp Pad, using their own force against them. He exploded with Mystic Burst and rammed into Arid from behind while Jonathan swiftly struck Arid in the front. They spun and kicked Arid away together, throwing him into some discarded stone.

"Agh…" Arid groaned.

"Captain!" The crew ran to his aid, with Ambrosine preparing a healing spell.

Jonathan panted and gave a tight grip of his arm, then glared at Wes. "You stubborn Umbreon…"

Wes grinned. "Heh, no one gets left behind."

Jonathan sighed with a smile he couldn't help. "Just like your father…"

Wes blinked. "Huh?"

Jonathan looked up, then his heart stopped. Wes was wide-eyed with confusion, unaware of the Boss Shadow rising up from behind him and raising his needle arm. He swung down at the Umbreon.

" _AGH!"_

Wes' opened his eyes after being pushed to the ground. His ruby eyes shook with confusion, then they widened into fear as he stared back at the horrorstricken face of his professor, standing over him. Wes felt something drip onto his shirt and hesitantly looked down himself.

A tiny, inaudible gasp came out, as he stared at the needle arm impaled through Jonathan's body. Blood trickled down the arm, with a black liquid dripping from the tip. Both liquids dripped onto the Umbreon, who quivered in horror. This…This couldn't be right. Was he really seeing this?

That could've been him a moment ago. That arm could've impaled through him. He would be the one gaping in terror at the shadow arm puncturing through his body. His heartbeat hastened as he stared at the fear in his favorite professor's eyes. He took that hit for him.

The others stood by, gaping in horror. No tears or cries or anything. They were stunned silent at the sight before them. Even from their position, they saw the tension in the air. The somber mood set for a horrific scene. Even the usually quivering Gwyn couldn't muster a squeak or cry, for she was just as petrified as the other four.

Flint and Ella gaped in disbelief and, while they showed no tears dripping, it was clear from the watery reflection in their eyes that they were trying to hold back. They couldn't move, think, or say anything, only managing to breathe and stare, wishing this were an illusion casted over them.

Wes couldn't will himself to move as he stared at the Scrafty who stood protectively over the Umbreon. He clenched his teeth as blood spilt out from his mouth, holding back the violent coughs within him. He wanted to say something right there, right then…but he couldn't get the words out.

Reminding them of his presence, Nightmare leaned down close to Jonathan's ear. With a low, chilling tone that could free over the Fire Zone, he said:

"All…hail…the Shadow King."

Nightmare pulled his arm out of Jonathan, letting the poor professor drop, with Wes pulling himself away before he landed atop him. Jonathan pushed himself up and looked at his open wound. Blood should've been pouring out of him, but it was like everything clotted instantly.

In fact, his injuries were all healing up rapidly. Wes gawked in silence as the hole in the Scrafty's stomach sealed up near instantly. Jonathan blinked twice, then flinched as a thrashing pounded inside his head. He clutched his head and bent backwards, howling in pain.

"Professor…?" Wes spoke slowly, with a fearful undertone in his voice.

The team looked around fearfully as the library started shaking. Books were levitating and shaking violent from an unforeseen pressure acting on everything. That wasn't all they felt, though. Something strong and…malicious was flooding through the air. A presence of pure malice that could've drove any mad with fear. The strong presence was overpowering, forcing the group to step back out of reluctance.

"GRAAWWWWWGH!" Jonathan screamed as he dug his fingers into his skin, while pounding his fist into the floor. His eyes widened as he felt a dark haze overcome his sight. Wes gritted his teeth as he watched a blackness stretch out from behind Jonathan's eyelids, overtaking his sclera and slowly turning it black as darkness.

"Professor!" Wes lunged and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What's going on?!"

"Wes…STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jonathan shoved him back roughly and stumbled back. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he warned.

"Professor!" Wes crossed his forelegs as the strong pressure pushed into him. It was like a hurricane wind gradually growing in power. Wes held down tightly on his hat to keep it from flying off.

The pirates rose up and gawked as the dark aura blazing off of Jonathan. The heralds, however, took their places beside Nightmare as they watched. Callista hissed with glee. Aeternus smirked with a dark elation. Voss, now out of his armor, crossed his arms and glared at the event.

Jonathan swung his head violently as darkness swirled around him, with a dark lightning crackling off his body. "AAAARG! RRRRAAAWWWGH! GRAAAAAGGGAAAAH!" He slammed his head into the floor as the darkness overtook his left eye and started on the next.

"Professor Geno!" Wes cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Jonathan hyperventilated as fear now overcame him. He could feel the presence growing stronger, clawing away at the mental fortitude set up to lock _him_ away. It was breaking down the walls with each hit. Nothing was stopping him. It was over. There was nothing he could do.

He looked right at the terrified Umbreon, who clutched at his shirt tightly with tears threatening to pour. The blackness covered up to half of his right eye. It won't be long until everyone he cared for was killed in an instant. Gritting his teeth tightly, he threw off his backpack and pulled out the book on the shadows.

"WES!" He tossed the book into him, which he barely caught in his shock. "YOU HAVE TO OPEN THAT BOOK! IT MIGHT BE THE ONLY THING WE HAVE LE-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jonathan clutched his head and squirmed on the ground.

"Professor…" Fear enveloped Wes. He didn't want to, but something in his mind was forcing him to back away from Jonathan. "Please…no…" Tears dripped down his face. "Don't tell me…"

Jonathan looked back at him, his eye close to fully darkening. He gritted his teeth as it reached completion, uttering one final, contrite response:

"I'm sorry…"

Jonathan shrieked with pain as a mass of darkness exploded upward from his body, striking the ceiling like a pillar. The force threw Wes across the library and into Tony, who barely caught him. The book fumbled out of his paws, but Ella snatched it and held it tight under her jacket. Their eyes were fixed of the dark pillar shooting upward.

The heralds gathered around the pillar. Aeternus smirked, then raised his fists. "All hail the Shadow King!"

"All hail the Shadow King!" Voss, Callista, and Nightmare chanted. "All hail the Shadow King!"

The Desert Beasts watched from nearby, completely silent with their jaws hanging open. They felt an overwhelming evil coming from inside that pillar of darkness. They were engulfed in the dark mist that permeated from it. No one was allowed to move, for the authority of this power was strong than any will they have ever come across.

The pressure pushed against Team Ravenfield as they tried to fight it. Their feet were slipping out from under them. Tony growled and fired some Lightning Shots into the pillar, but they all dispelled upon contact. Gwyn fired off energy from her tendrils, still in her Leech Berry Form, but was met with the same futile efforts.

Flint was breathing in a panic, holding his paw over his heart. "Don't tell me…all this time…"

Ella gritted her teeth. "That can't be true…"

The tears flooded down Wes' face. "It just can't…"

They saw Jonathan's form contorting in pain, his screams muffled under the high winds emitted. He was attacking himself desperately, probably as a last resort to stop this all from happening. Nothing he tried worked. It was pointless. There was nothing he could do. He clutched his head and screamed louder, in pure agony.

Nightmare clasped his hands together. "Mighty Shadow King, you have been reborn from your imprisoned state! Now…come to us and lead the shadows to victory!"

Red eyes pierced through the pillar. Jonathan reared his head back and roared, sending out a wide range wave that blasted apart the bookshelves, columns, and Team Ravenfield.

The team screamed as the wave slammed them into the wall and pressed them into it. The pressure pushed them deep into them and kept hem held in place. They could barely look through the pulsing pressure. Their visions were blurred against it.

A darkness stretched out from the center of the pillar and closed in around the library. Uxie, who was barely holding up to the pressure, looked upon it with fear. "They're sealing the library…" He gritted his teeth and ran to the pinned team.

The team struggled to free themselves from the wall. Griffin roared with pain as he tried to free his arm, but it only stuck back to the wall. Tony was jittering around with Light Speed, but he couldn't break off either. Gwyn couldn't move any part of her altered body to do anything. Ella's mind was too frazzled from the tension and pressure to use her psychic powers. Flint couldn't even concentrate to bring out his Guardian.

Wes, however, did nothing. He stared through the pressure with narrowed, saddened eyes as he stared at the red eyes glaring back at him. He tensed up as the dark figure walked towards him slowly, with the darkness stretching all over the library. Each step sent a pulse of darkness at them, each impact filling them more with dread.

The figure raised their arm and summoned a large, curved, single edge blade of darkness, gripping the hilt tightly. The eyes peering at the Umbreon were cold and vengeful. They were solely on him and Flint, based off the brief glances he took, but he seemed more focused on the Umbreon.

Wes clenched his teeth. "Professor Geno…please…stop…"

The figure stopped, stayed silent for just a moment as the pressure emanated off of him. He then raised his sword and pointed it at Wes. "…The man known as Jonathan Geno…was nothing more than a pawn of my design…he never existed…he was never real…"

Wes shook his head, refusing to believe. "NO! NO, that's a LIE!" he screamed as the tears flooded again. "Geno, wake up! Please, WAKE UP!" His chest heaved with stress as he stared at the red-eyed figure. "You're not…you can't be…you can't the Shadow King-AAAAH!"

His team gasped as the figure slashed across Wes' chest. Wes' head lurched forward, gaping in disbelief as blood trickled lightly from the cut. It could've been deeper had it not been for his aura.

The darkness parted, then they were all greeted to the terror before them. A Scafty with red eyes and black sclera. His aura was prominent, giving off a presence of ultimate authority and fear. He remained expressionless, with his eyes narrowed down. Staring into those eyes filled them with a sense of dread they couldn't escape from.

Eyes that reflect their worst fears.

Defeat.

Loss.

Destruction.

Death.

They were before Death itself.

The…The Shadow King.

He raised his sword over his head. "The prophecy will not come true."

It was like staring at their own executioner. Compared with him, they were insects while he was the menace of terror that towered over them. It felt like they were under the presence of a giant, a force far greater than anything they could fight back against. There was nothing they could do. With the sword raised high, they could already see the fate that was lay out before them.

Gwyn managed to move her tail enough to wrap it around Flint's. The Flareon noticed the gesture, then curled his tail around hers a bit as they closed their eyes. Ella and Tony closed their eyes as well, teeth clenched tightly with sweat dripping down their heads. Griffin glared defiantly at the Shadow King, even if every part of his body was screaming to run away.

Wes remained petrified with disbelief. Nothing he saw…he couldn't believe it. This had to be a trick. This shouldn't be how things ended for them. This wasn't supposed to happen. All this time…the man who wanted them dead was right under their noses the whole time.

One last tear dripped down Wes' cheek. "Geno…please…"

The Shadow King glared mercilessly, then readied to swing the blade down on them.

"Enough of this madness!" The Tribe of Shadows and pirates gazed up as Uxie flew into the air. He made quick gestures with his hands before thrusting his palm at Team Ravenfield. "Team Ravenfield! Brace yourself!"

Their eyes widened as the wall started breaking down behind them. Golden light seeped through the cracks, more pouring through as the cracks grew larger. Another pressure was pushing against them, far stronger, as it pressed them into the walls.

Wes looked up at Uxie and shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"Just trust me!" He pulled his hand back. "Now…BEGONE!" He thrusted his hand.

The wall collapsed and the team screamed as they were thrown back into a veil of golden light. Their screams faded the deeper they went through the light.

The Shadow King narrowed his eyes, then stomped his foot down. Darkness swirled around him and expanded outward, wrapping everything in thick darkness. Uxie weakly flew to the ceiling, out of its growing reach, then snapped his fingers, teleporting just before the darkness caught him.

The library slowly became swallowed up in darkness, with books and debris sinking into it. The Heralds and Nightmare stood their ground, unprovoked by the raging winds of darkness. The pirates looked around in horror was all the light vanished before them.

The heralds and Nightmare raised their fists/foreleg and chanted, "All hail the Shadow King! All hail the Shadow King! All hail the Shadow King!"

The Shadow King glared at the veil of golden light before it was swallowed into his darkness. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "…Let the uprising begin." His minions chanted his name as he stared into the spot the team vanished.

* * *

Darkness swirled around the space that the library occupied, slowly cocooning it into one giant bubble of shadows. Snow clouds above swirled from the immense pressure of the darkness, with dark lightning shooting outward violently.

Just before the library was completely swallowed, a section of wall started cracking apart, then six figures rocketed straight from the library, barely escaping the cocoon of darkness. The hasty escape didn't do much to help their trajectory, though, as they slowly spilt off in separate direction.

"GUYS!" Wes screamed.

"WES!" Flint screamed.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Tony hollered.

"AAAAHHHH!" Gwyn wailed.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Ella shouted.

"HANG ON!" Griffin yelled.

With the winds of the Snow Zone always shifting, they flew off their own way, disappearing into the large, nearly endless blanket of white. The winds raged, muffling their cries.

The only thing to stand out among the endless white was the black sphere circling atop a high mountain, a sign that the worst is soon to come.

The Shadow King…has returned.


End file.
